Taris Tagebuch
by Fatouma
Summary: Story in German. The adventures of young Ascalonian Ranger Tari Calenardhon, told by herself in form of a diary. Blood and gore, love and loss. Rated for adult content in later chapters. Setting: GW1. AU, slightly.
1. Ascalon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Guild Wars, Arena-Net does. No infringement of any copyrights is intended by this.

A/N: These are the diaries of young Ascalonian Ranger Tari Calenardhon. She tells of her adventures, how she finds love just to lose it again.

Tari has a page on www . gwchars . de , you can find her there if you want to take a look on her.

Rated R for adult situations in later chapters.

Story in German, except for a few later chapters which will be written in English.

Reviews welcome, but please be gentle – this is my first FanFic.

**Ascalon**

"Bei Balthasars Eiern, Weib, könnt Ihr nicht aufpassen?" Ein bulliger Krieger mit kurzgeschorenen aschblonden Haaren rempelt mich so heftig an, dass ich zwei Schritte beiseite stolpere. Vielen Dank für den blauen Fleck, knurre ich ihm stumm hinterher. Das geht ja gut los - gerade eben angekommen und schon gibt es Ärger, denke ich. Hoffentlich sind hier nicht alle so... Ich gehe rasch beiseite, damit ich aus dem Weg bin, und schaue mich erstmal um. Das ist nun also die Stadt Ascalon, die vielgerühmte Perle des Königreiches. Bei den hiesigen Trainern will ich meine Waldläufer-Ausbildung beginnen, um in die Armee einzutreten und zu helfen, die Charr zu bekämpfen, diese monströsen, gehörnten Riesenkatzen, die unser Volk schon seit Jahrzehnten bedrohen und dabei mehr und mehr Boden gutmachen. Ich habe bisher noch nie selbst einen zu Gesicht bekommen und bin gespannt, wie sie wohl wirklich aussehen - und wie es ist, gegen sie zu kämpfen.

Ich presse meinen Rücken gegen die kühle Mauer, fahre mit allen zehn Fingern nervös durch meine lange dunkelrote Mähne und beginne, die üblichen Kletten und Verknotungen herauszuzupfen, während ich aufmerksam meine Augen über die Stadt schweifen lasse. Rekruten aller Professionen - Nahkämpfer, Magier und auch einige Bogenschützen, so wie ich selbst - drängeln sich um die zahlreichen Stände der Kaufleute und Handwerksmeister. Das Gewühl ist schlimmer als an den Markttagen in dem Provinznest im Süden, aus dem ich stamme, und das war mir immer schon zu viel. Ich bin auf dem Land großgeworden, und solche Menschenmassen bin ich nicht gewöhnt.

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, meine Familie davon zu überzeugen, mich ohne Groll ziehen zu lassen. Ich muss an meine Eltern denken und lächle still in mich hinein. Sie haben immer versucht, mein Interesse für ihre Obstplantagen und die Fischzucht zu wecken, aber vergeblich. Ich war ein hoffnungslos verwildertes Kind, das nie davon abgehalten werden konnte, stunden-, manchmal tagelang durch die Wälder zu streifen, mit selbstgebastelten Bögen die Skale abzuschießen, die sich erdreisteten, die Karpfen aus unseren Teichen zu stehlen, das Spurenlesen zu üben und zu versuchen, die Freundschaft der Bären und Luchse zu erringen, die auf unserem Land heimisch waren, was selten ohne Kratzer abging. Als meine Eltern jedoch vor ein paar Monaten, an meinem vierundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, begannen, meine Vermählung mit dem gutmütigen, aber sterbenslangweiligen Sohn des örtlichen Priesters in die Wege zu leiten, wusste ich, dass es allerhöchste Zeit ist, die Flucht nach vorn zu anzutreten und das in Angriff zu nehmen, was ich eigentlich schon immer tun wollte: eine herausragende Waldläuferin werden und mithelfen, mein Land zu beschützen - kurzum, Heldentaten vollbringen.

Mich vorsichtig umschauend, um keinen weiteren Zusammenstoß zu riskieren, beginne ich, die Stadt zu erkunden. Der Stadtschreier, der mich durch das Tor gelassen hat, riet mir, mich bei Sir Tydus zu melden und bemerkte, dieser hätte gute Nachrichten für mich. So, denke ich, also muss er mein Schreiben, in dem ich mein Kommen und meinen Entschluss, mich für die Armee ausbilden zu lassen, ankündigte, wohl erhalten haben.

Ich beschließe, mich auf die Suche nach diesem Sir Tydus zu machen. Am Rande des großen Platzes im Zentrum bemerke ich einen hochrangigen Soldaten, der von etlichen Rekruten umlagert wird - da werde ich mal mein Glück versuchen.

Bei dem Hauptmann handelt es sich tatsächlich um Sir Tydus.

"Ah, Tari Calenardhon? Ich habe Euch schon erwartet", sagt er, als ich mich vorstelle. "Der König hat eine neue Offensive gegen die Charr befohlen", fährt er fort, "dies ist Eure Chance auf Ruhm und Ehre. Allerdings", bemerkt er lächelnd, "solltet Ihr zunächst noch mehr über Eure Profession lernen, bevor Ihr nördlich des Walls die Charr bekämpft."

Sir Tydus schickt mich zu meiner ersten Trainerin, die Artemis heißt, in die Seeufer-Grafschaft. Ich unterzeichne noch seine Einträge über meine Personalien und die Einverständniserklärung in seinem dicken Buch, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg.

So, Tari, denke ich, während ich mich zackig salutierend von Sir Tydus verabschiede, nun bist du Rekrutin in der Armee Ascalons! Vor Aufregung zittern meine Knie ein wenig, und ich schenke dem Hauptmann mein strahlendstes Lächeln. Endlich habe ich den ersten Schritt auf der Straße getan, die hoffentlich mein Weg zu großen Heldentaten sein wird.

Die Waldläuferin Artemis erwartet mich direkt vor dem großen Stadttor. Sie teilt mir die ersten Aufgaben zu, die mich von meinen hochfliegenden Träumen erstmal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbefördern - Flusskal-Quappen soll ich abschießen, welche die Straße zur Aschfurt-Abtei unsicher machen. Ich schultere meinen billigen Bogen und bin etwas enttäuscht. Diese kleinen amphibischen Störenfriede habe ich auf dem Gut meiner Eltern im Süden bereits erledigt, als ich gerade mal acht Jahre alt war.

Nachdem diese wenig anspruchsvolle Aufgabe getan ist, eile ich die breite, gepflasterte Straße hinab und gelange ein paar Kilometer die Straße zu einer kleinen Ortschaft, der Aschfurt-Abtei. Hier gefällt es mir um Längen besser als in Ascalon. Alles ist kleiner, überschaubarer und vor allem nicht so überfüllt. Das Leben scheint hier einen gemächlicheren Gang zu gehen. Die Sonne scheint durch das herbstbunte Laub der alten Bäume und lässt das Blattwerk rotgolden leuchten. Ich stelle mich in den Schatten neben die kleine Abtei und mustere die Leute, die um den Kaufmann herumstehen.

"Hallo, kann ich Euch helfen? Ich habe Euch noch nie hier gesehen."

Eine freundliche Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Betrachtungen. Neben mir steht ein junger Mönch, der mich verbindlich anlächelt.

"Aye... Tari Calenardhon", entgegne ich und deute eine knappe Verbeugung an. "Heute vormittag bin ich eingetroffen. Ich habe mich in der Akademie eingeschrieben."

"Willkommen! Ich bin Bruder Mhenlo. Dann habt Ihr Sir Tydus also schon Euren Besuch abgestattet. Habt Ihr Euch zurechtgefunden?"

"Danke, so einigermaßen... Ich bin solche bevölkerten Orte nicht gewöhnt", antworte ich und zupfe verlegen an einer langen Haarsträhne.

Mhenlo lacht. "Ascalon kann ziemlich anstrengend sein, ich selbst fühle mich auch hier in Aschfurt wohler. Wann immer Euch danach ist, kommt einfach vorbei. Ich kann Euch auch einige Heilzauber beibringen, falls Ihr Interesse habt."

Wir unterhalten uns noch ein bisschen. Mhenlo gibt mir noch eine Aufgabe mit, die ich zunächst jedoch auf später verschiebe, denn sie wird mich in die Katakomben führen, die ein berüchtigter, unheimlicher Ort sein sollen, an dem viel Böses lauert. Damit will ich es nicht aufnehmen, ehe ich besser trainiert bin.

Draußen vor den Toren der Abtei übe ich meine Bogenkünste an ein paar Pestwürmern. Leider treffe ich auch auf Wölfe, die mich angreifen und nicht von mir ablassen wollen, und bin gezwungen, sie abzuschießen. Warum nur... Ich bin Waldläuferin und liebe Wölfe, Ich will sie nicht töten müssen! Leider habe ich keine Wahl. Dieses Erlebnis hinterlässt einen schalen Nachgeschmack, mir ist übel und ich bin traurig über den sinnlosen Tod dieser wunderbaren Geschöpfe, für den ich verantwortlich bin.

Im Dörfchen Aschfurt treffe ich Devona, eine junge Kriegerin. Ihr Vater ist ein hohes Tier in einer der angesehensten Gilden Tyrias, selbst ich habe schon von ihm gehört. Devona ist wirklich fantastisch, ich frage mich, wie ein so zierliches Mädchen mit so viel Gewalt diesen schweren Hammer schwingen kann. Devona ist in Eile, eine Bande von Grawl-Eindringlingen ist vor dem Dorf gesichtet worden und muss wieder vertrieben werden. Natürlich biete ich ihr meine Hilfe an, die sie gern akzeptiert, aber wohl kaum benötigt hätte - sie wütet unglaublich unter diesen affenartigen Wesen, ich komme mir direkt überflüssig vor.

Hinter einer Horde Grawle steht abwartend ein dicht bepelztes Wesen, groß und aufrecht, anmutig wie eine Katze und auch ähnlich gebaut, nur von riesigen Ausmaßen. Gewaltige Reißzähne und ein ein prachtvoll geschwungenes Gehörn schimmern im Licht der Nachmittagssonne - das kann nur ein Charr sein. Ich stehe wie erstarrt, noch nie zuvor habe ich einen gesehen. Ich bin bestürzt über seine schiere Größe und stelle mir lieber gar nicht erst vor, wie es wohl sein mag, gegen eine ganze Armee von ihnen zu kämpfen. Devona jedoch scheint viel weniger beeindruckt zu sein - mit einem wilden Kriegsschrei rennt sie auf ihn zu und versetzt ihm solch heftige Hiebe mit ihrem Hammer, dass ich Knochen splittern höre und der Charr schließlich die Flucht ergreift. Ich schieße ihm noch ein paar Pfeile hinterher, wenn auch mehr der Form halber, damit ich mir nicht ganz so blöd vorkomme.

"Wie habt Ihr das gemacht?" Ich schüttle staunend meine Mähne und gucke wahrscheinlich wie ein Schaf vor lauter Bewunderung für so viel Mut und Kunstfertigkeit. Süße Melandru, Devona ist kleiner als ich und schlägt solch eine Bestie in die Flucht!

"Das lernt Ihr noch, Tari. Ihr habt ja Eure Karriere gerade erst begonnen, und niemand erwartet von Euch, dass Ihr gleich an Eurem ersten Tag einen Charr-Boss erledigt. Ihr habt aber gesehen", grinst sie, "Größe allein ist nicht immer entscheidend. Allerdings", fügt sie nachdenklich hinzu, "frage ich mich, was er hier wollte, so weit südlich des Walls. Vielleicht steckt er sogar hinter dem Grawl-Überfall, man kann nie wissen... Ich werde Prinz Rurik informieren, dass dieses Vieh hier in der Gegend herumläuft."

Ich bin noch ganz aufgewühlt von dem Zusammentreffen mit dem Charr. Noch nie habe ich eine so furchteinflößende Bestie erblickt. Und doch... irgendwie war auch Schönheit in diesem Charr. Sein schimmernder goldener Pelz, unter dem die harten Muskeln spielen, seine schiere Größe und Ausstrahlung von Macht, das intelligente Glitzern seiner grünen Katzenaugen... gegen meinen Willen bin ich beeindruckt. Wie schade, dass eine solche Rasse unser Feind ist... als Verbündete wären sie mir lieber, überlege ich.

Inzwischen ist die Dämmerung hereingebrochen. Die ersten Sterne tauchen am Himmel auf, und die letzten Grillen, die noch vom Sommer übriggeblieben sind, beginnen leise in den Hecken zu zirpen. Ich glaube, ich werde mir ein gemütliches Plätzchen für die Nacht suchen. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwo in Ascalon ein bezahlbares Zimmer für mich, wo ich ruhen und die Ereignisse des Tages rekapitulieren kann. Irgendwie habe ich Heimweh und fühle mich einsam... ich brauche unbedingt einen Tiergefährten. Ein Waldläufer ohne Tiergefährten ist einfach nicht vollständig, vielleicht fühle ich mich ja so allein, weil ich noch keinen habe. Das will ich gleich morgen in Angriff nehmen.


	2. Chili

**Chili**

Sonnenstrahlen, die meine Nase kitzeln, wecken mich am nächsten Morgen. Ich drehe mich noch einmal auf der harten Pritsche herum und entscheide dann, dass es meiner Nackenmuskulatur sicher förderlicher ist, wenn ich hier nicht länger liegenbleibe. Ich strecke mich und höre meine Knochen vernehmlich knacken. Oh je... dieses Gästehaus hat wahrlich bessere Tage gesehen, aber was will man für sieben Goldmünzen pro Nacht schon großartig erwarten? Ich wasche mich mit dem bereitgestellten, schon etwas abgestandenen Wasser mehr oder weniger flüchtig. Ein kritischer Blick in den trüben alten Spiegel sagt mir, dass meine Haare entsetzlich aussehen, wie der Rest von mir vermutlich auch. Ich beschließe, sobald wie möglich ein Bad im nahen Fluss zu nehmen, sicherlich wird es ein verstecktes Eckchen geben, an dem ich mich einigermaßen wieder herrichten kann. Schließlich habe ich heute etwas Wichtiges vor: ich will mir einen Tiergefährten zähmen! Das ist ein ganz besonderer Tag im Leben eines Waldläufers, und da will ich nicht aussehen wie der hinterletzte Heckenpenner.

Das Frühstück lasse ich ausfallen und laufe aus der Stadt in Richtung Fluss. Der Tag könnte schöner nicht sein, es ist früher Vormittag und die Sonne scheint! Obwohl bereits Herbst ist, hat sie noch viel Kraft. Ideale Voraussetzungen für ein Bad im Fluss! Das ist jedoch leichter gedacht als getan. Zunächst muss ich die Gegend von den allgegenwärtigen Skalen säubern, ehe ich mich daranmachen kann, ein Stückchen Strand zu finden, das von genug Buschwerk umgeben ist, um mich vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen. Ich pelle mich aus meiner billigen Rüstung, die ebenfalls mal wieder gründlich gereinigt werden könnte, und steige vorsichtig in den Fluss. Huh...! Das Wasser ist ganz schön kalt, ich erleide fast einen Herzschlag, als ich mutig untertauche. Mit der mitgebrachten Seife schrubbe ich mir den Dreck vom Körper und aus den Haaren.

Dann setze ich mich ins Ufergras und lasse mich in der warmen Sonne trocknen, zum Glück ist es windstill. Während ich meine lange, dunkelrote Mähne entwirre, überlege ich, was für einen Tiergefährten ich wohl bekommen werde. Vielleicht einen Wolf? Mit schmerzhaftem Stich überfällt mich die Erinnerung an die armen Wölfe, die ich gestern in Notwehr töten musste... nein, besser keinen Wolf. Einen Bären vielleicht... aber die sind so groß, unhandlich und langsam... Am liebsten hätte ich den Charr von gestern, denke ich und kichere bei der Vorstellung.

Sauber und getrocknet, schlüpfe ich schließlich wieder in meine alte Rüstung. Ich denke, hier muss auch eine neue her. Ich werde auf dem Weg Ausschau nach Dingen halten, die ich gegen neue Rüstungsteile tauschen kann. Dann brauche ich zumindest kein Geld dafür auszugeben.

Ich laufe zu Artemis, die mich ins Regentental schickt. Dort soll ich den Waldläufer-Meister Nente treffen, er wird entscheiden, welcher Tiergefährte für mich der richtige ist, und mir beibringen, wie ich ihn zähmen kann.

Es ist ein recht weiter, aber sehr schöner Weg ins Regentental. Die Bäume stehen hier dichter, ihr buntes Laub beschattet den schmalen Weg. Hier und da findet die Sonne die wenigen Lücken im dichten Blattwerk und schickt ihre warmen Strahlen, in denen winzige Staubpartikel tanzen, hindurch, goldene Lichtflecken auf den sandigen Boden zaubernd. Jedoch gibt es hier auch viele Feinde, Verschlinger zumeist, die ich mit meinem Bogen abschieße. Oh je... dieser Bogen wird auch nicht mehr allzu lange halten. Das Holz knirscht und knarrt schon recht bedenklich. Ich weiß, ich weiß - es ist nicht klug, an der Ausrüstung zu sparen. Aber was soll man machen, wenn man kein Geld hat?

Endlich, nach einer schier endlosen Anzahl aggressiver Verschlinger, die ich aus dem Weg räumen musste, finde ich Meister Nente hinter einer Wegbiegung. Ich stelle mich vor und sage ihm, weshalb ich hier bin. Wir schwatzen ein bisschen. Nente scheint zwar eins mit der Natur zu sein, aber doch ganz gern Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt und aus den weiter entfernten Provinzen zu hören. Er bietet mir ein Jägerbier an, das ich dankend ablehne, so früh am Tage. Stattdessen will er mich nun am Abend in Ascalon in eins der besseren Wirtshäuser ausführen. Ach du liebe Güte... wie soll ich denn diese Situation nun diplomatisch lösen? Natürlich wäre mir etwas männliche Gesellschaft prinzipiell durchaus nicht unwillkommen, aber der gute Meisterwaldläufer ist leider gar nicht mein Fall. Ich mag seine langen Haare, aber sonst... tut mir leid! Natürlich kann ich ihm das nicht sagen, sondern schiebe eine anderweitige Verabredung vor, womit er sich erstmal zufrieden gibt. Endlich kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema: meinem künftigen Tiergefährten! Ich erfahre, dass ein Melandrus Pirscher für mich bestimmt ist. Du lieber Himmel, was ist das...? Ich habe noch nie von diesem Tier gehört. Alles mögliche Getier flattert und kriecht durch meine Fantasie, vom Regenpfeifer bis zum Lindwurm, bis Nente mir erklärt, dass es sich um eine sehr seltene Großkatzenart handelt. Oooh, ich bekomme ein Kätzchen! Wie wundervoll!!

Mit aufgeregt klopfendem Herzen eile ich im Laufschritt zum Schrein der Melandru, zu dem Nente mich gewiesen hat. Dort streichen sie auch schon durch das Gras - keineswegs "Kätzchen", oh nein... zwei, nein, drei stattliche Großkatzen, an der Schulter gewiss fast einen Meter hoch, perfekt getarnt mit sandfarbenem Fell und dunkleren, ringförmigen Tupfen. Da, eine von ihnen hat mich gesehen! Mein Herz rast. Sie kommt auf mich zu und... setzt sich ins Gras. Sie fixiert mich mit mystischen, goldenen Augen. Am liebsten würde ich mich jetzt auch setzen, denn meine Knie sind ganz weich geworden. Aber ich reiße mich zusammen und wende die Fertigkeit zum Zähmen an, die Nente mich gerade gelehrt hat. Er hat mich darauf vorbereitet, dass der Pirscher mich zunächst angreifen würde - doch nichts dergleichen geschieht. Endlose Sekunden dauert es, dann ist es getan, und die prächtige große Katze erhebt sich, kommt auf mich zu und reibt ihren großen Kopf an meinem Knie. Gewiss ist es ein männliches Tier, bei diesem breiten Schädel. Sein Schnurren kann ich bis ins Innerste meines Kopfes hören. Ich knie mich vor ihn und umarme ihn - endlich ein eigener Tiergefährte! Und noch dazu so eine wunderbare Schönheit! Ich streichle seinen großen Kopf und drücke ein Dutzend Küsse auf seine breite Stirn. Chili, du bist einfach wundervoll!! Äh... Chili? Ja. Er heißt Chili. In meinem Kopf hat eine Stimme gesagt, dass er Chili heißt... und außerdem eine "sie" ist...! Wie ist denn sowas möglich...? Verwirrt plumpse ich auf meinen Hintern. Chili schnurrt wissend, legt den schweren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schleckt mit rauher Zunge mein Ohr ab. Ich drehe mich ein wenig, so dass ich in ihre schimmernden goldenen Augen schauen kann. Hat sie mir gerade zugezwinkert...? Oh nein, Tari - jetzt schnappst du endgültig über. Tiiieeef durchatmen. Beruhige deinen Herzschlag. Und dann geh los und besorge Chili etwas zu essen. Chili hat Hunger!!

Und ich habe einen Tiergefährten! Endlich!! Mein größter Traum ist wahrgeworden. Das schönste Geschöpf auf dieser Welt gehört zu mir, von Melandru persönlich für mich ausgesucht! Bevor wir uns nun auf die Jagd begeben, muss ich noch kurz bei Nente vorbeischauen und ihm melden, dass ich Erfolg hatte. Seine Augen leuchten auf, als er mich mit Chili durch die Büsche kommen sieht. Er lächelt und versucht, sich für den nächsten Abend mit mir verabreden. Oh je, ein hartnäckiger Bursche... er schenkt mir sogar einen neuen Bogen, ein sehr schönes Stück, das aussieht, als sei es aus Rabenflügeln gemacht. Sehr selten sei dieses Modell, sagt Nente... eigentlich müsste ich es ablehnen. Aber in Anbetracht meiner derzeit so beschränkten Mittel... und weil der Bogen so schön ist... ach, was soll's. Ich nehme ihn an, bedanke mich hundert Mal und verspreche, bald wieder vorbeizukommen. Beschwingten Schrittes eile ich zurück nach Ascalon, Chili stets an meiner Seite. Nun bin ich Waldläuferin der Sechsten Stufe, und ich habe einen Tiergefährten! Das Leben ist schön!!


	3. Der Krieg rückt näher

**Der Krieg rückt näher**

Heute nacht habe ich auch nicht besser geschlafen als gestern. Das liegt an dieser riesigen Katze! Chili besteht darauf, in meinem Bett zu schlafen, und da die Pritsche ohnehin sehr schmal ist, hat sie den gemütlichen Platz in der durchgelegenen Mitte und ich kann sehen, wo ich bleibe. Meistens bedeutet das für mich, halb im Bett und halb draußen zu liegen. Beanspruche ich die Mittelkuhle für mich, legt Chili sich auf meinen Bauch. Nicht angenehm bei beinahe zwei Zentner Katze. Ich muss mir ohnehin eine neue Unterkunft suchen, denn die Wirtin hat am Abend kreischend meine "blutrünstige Bestie" moniert und verlangt, dass ich sofort am nächsten Morgen ausziehe. Ich kann noch von Glück sagen, dass sie uns nicht umgehend vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Wenn es gar nicht anders geht, schlafen Chili und ich heute nacht unter den Sternen.

Nach einem Bad im Fluss, der mir irgendwie kälter vorkam als gestern, widme ich mich wieder meiner Ausbildung. Heute nehme ich all meinen Mut zusammen und ziehe mit Chili in die Katakomben. Dort habe ich mehrere Aufgaben zu erfüllen, eine für Mhenlo, eine für einen Farmer, der seinen preisgekrönten Moa vermisst, zwei für die Nekromanten-Meisterin Munne und eine für Prinz Rurik.

Ja, das muss ich an dieser Stelle kurz einwerfen - unseren Prinzen habe ich heute morgen kennengelernt! Ein hochgewachsener, breitschultriger junger Krieger ist er, in dem das Feuer der Passion für das Wohlergehen seines Volkes so hell brennt wie die Flammenklinge seines Schwertes, mit dem er übrigens weniger herumfuchteln sollte - er hat meiner armen Chili ein Schnurrhaar angesengt! Davon abgesehen ist er erfrischend normal und hat wenig übrig für höfischen Pomp, Herumgeschleime und Speichelleckerei. Ich glaube, er fühlt sich als einer von uns, seinen Soldaten. Ich habe gehört, dass er oftmals mit ihnen im Wirtshaus einen hebt. Da wäre ich gern einmal dabei...

Zunächst bittet mich der Prinz um Unterstützung am Wall, denn durch das Tor im Nordwall sind einige Charr gebrochen. Chili und ich sind natürlich sofort dabei, wir beide brennen darauf, unsere neu erlernten Fertigkeiten anzuwenden. Vier Charr sind es, Axtkrieger und Magier. Vor allem letztere sind von einer Macht und einer Präsenz, die allein mich schon beinahe umwirft. Immens große Katzen, nicht so geduckt wie ihre Kameraden, die Axt, Bogen und Schwert schwingen, sondern hoch aufgerichtet, stolz und voll Bosheit, die ihnen aus den Augen sprüht, das goldene oder silberweiße Fell in der Herbstsonne schimmernd, sind sie ein Anblick, den man nie mehr vergessen kann. Ihre Zauber sind von unglaublicher Stärke, sonst wäre es ihnen wohl auch nicht gelungen, die Schutzzauber des Tores zu brechen. Der Prinz jedoch stürmt mit ein paar Soldaten voran, darunter Chili und ich, und mäht sie alle nieder, einen nach dem anderen. Er hätte es sicher auch ohne uns geschafft, die paar Pfeile, die ich abschießen konnte, haben gewiss keinen großen Unterschied gemacht.

Dennoch bekomme ich eine Belohnung. Ich knie nieder, doch der Prinz beugt sich rasch zu mir hinab, hebt sanft mein Kinn an, damit ich ihm in die Augen schauen kann - die übrigens von einem warmen, dunklen Bernsteinbraun sind, mit winzigen goldenen Lichtsprenkeln darin -, und bittet mich, aufzustehen. Der Tod mache keine Unterschiede zwischen Prinz oder Soldat oder Bauer, sagt Rurik leise, und das täte er auch nicht.

Noch ehe mein dunkelrot angelaufenes Gesicht seine ursprüngliche Farbe zurückerlangt hat, schickt Rurik mich auch schon mit dem nächsten Auftrag los - in die Katakomben. Dort soll sich der Charr-Waldläufer versteckt haben, den Devona und ich (naja, eigentlich nur Devona) vor zwei Tagen in die Flucht geschlagen haben.

Es ist ein langer Marsch durch diesen finsteren Ort, bis Chili und ich endlich alles erledigt haben. Es wimmelt hier nur so von Untoten, die Gänge sind schmal, finster und verwinkelt. Kalt und klamm ist es, Feuchtigkeit rinnt die Wände herab, es riecht nach Moder, Verfall und Verwesung. Mir kriecht ein Schauer nach dem anderen das Rückgrat hinab, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob mein Zähneklappern von der Kälte kommt, oder weil es mich so sehr gruselt. An solch einem Ort war ich noch nie. Chilis Nackenhaare sind permanent gesträubt, dadurch wirkt sie nochmal gut dreißig Zentimeter größer. Am liebsten würde ich auf der Stelle umkehren und den ganzen Weg zurückrennen, so schnell ich kann, aber ich reiße mich zusammen und gehe weiter, um meine Aufgaben zu erledigen.

Trotz allem gibt es aber auch hier in den Katakomben Orte von überraschender Schönheit: halb verfallene Bauwerke beispielsweise, nach Hunderten von Jahren nun von genügsamen Flechten und Moosen überwuchert, die von der einstigen Größe und Handwerkskunst ihrer Erbauer künden; oder Seitengänge, in die helles Sonnenlicht fließt, das sich den Weg durch ein Loch in der Höhlendecke gesucht hat und die wundersamen Muster der Quarzadern enthüllt, die glitzernd die steinernen Wände durchziehen.

Schier endlos scheint die Zeit, bis ich endlich alle Gänge erkundet und habe und alle meine Aufgaben getan sind. Als letztes finde ich den Nekromanten-Novizen, der mir einen Hinweis über den Charr-Boss geben kann. Ja, er ist tatsächlich hier unten gewesen, aber sein genaues Versteck kennt auch der Novize nicht. Er gibt mir als Beweis einen Zahn des Charr, den ich Rurik bringen soll. Ich verstaue den Zahn in meinem Wams, und nun hält mich hier unten gar nichts mehr. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte und suche den Ausgang. Gut, dass Chili bei mir ist, denn ohne ihren Instinkt und ihren untrüglichen Orientierungssinn hätte ich mich in diesem Labyrinth hoffnungslos verirrt.

Draußen angekommen, eile ich auf schnellstem Wege nach Ascalon, um mit Rurik zu sprechen. Er ist in höchstem Maße besorgt, als ich ihm den Charr-Zahn überreiche. Da mein Gesicht schon wieder rot anzulaufen beginnt, verbeuge ich mich flüchtig und will mich entfernen, als Rurik mich sanft am Arm festhält.

"Tari, der Krieg kommt immer näher. Wir müssen bald ausrücken. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass die Charr uns überrennen, müssen ihnen zuvorkommen", sagt er leise und blickt mir eindringlich in die Augen.

"Jawohl, Mylord", stottere ich, weil mir nichts Intelligenteres einfällt, und senke den Kopf, damit er nicht sieht, dass die Farbe meines Gesichts der meiner Haare inzwischen um nichts mehr nachsteht.

"Werdet Ihr bereit sein, Tari? Ich weiß, Ihr seid noch ganz neu im Kriegshandwerk. Dennoch, unser Heimatland braucht jeden Bogen, jede Axt und jedes Schwert!"

"Ich werde bereit sein, Mylord", bringe ich mit Mühe heraus, "Ich mache gute Fortschritte. Meine Ausbilder sind zufrieden mit mir..." Ich schlucke.

Rurik lächelt. "Ich weiß, Tari Calenardhon. Kommt heute abend zur neunten Stunde ins Wirtshaus zum Tanzenden Skal. Alle Kämpfer, die ein bisschen Zeit erübrigen können, werden noch einmal zusammensitzen und das Leben feiern. Wer weiß, wie oft wir dazu noch Gelegenheit haben werden."

Ich nicke, verbeuge mich noch einmal und renne mit unziemlicher Eile aus der Stadt, wobei ich beinahe die Treppen zur unteren Ebene herunterstürze. Ich habe das dringende Bedürfnis, meinen glühenden Kopf in den Fluss zu stecken.


	4. Letzte Vorbereitungen

**Letzte Vorbereitungen**

Es dauert ein Weilchen, bis ich mich wieder beruhigt habe. Es ist so schrecklich albern, aber wie schon erwähnt, ich bin halt ein Mädchen aus der Provinz und den Umgang mit dem Adel nicht gewohnt. Und wenn unser Prinz persönlich so mit mir spricht... und sogar meinen Namen kennt... ach, allein beim Gedanken daran steigt mir schon wieder das Blut ins Gesicht und mein Herz fängt verdächtig laut an zu pochen.

Nun wird es Zeit, meine Gedanken wieder zu sammeln und dringlicheren Angelegenheiten zuzuwenden. Der Tag hat nicht endlos viele Stunden, und ich habe noch viel zu tun! Zunächst muss ich eine neue Bleibe für Chili und mich suchen. Das erweist sich als nicht gerade einfach, niemand will eine Waldläuferin mit einer riesigen Katze bei sich im Haus haben, die nicht mal anständig zahlen kann. Schließlich bitte ich Devona um Hilfe, und sie vermittelt mir ein Zimmer bei einer tierlieben, verwitweten Farmerin in Aschfurt – möge Melandru sie segnen! Die Kammer ist winzig, aber frei von Ungeziefer, und das Bett ist breit genug für Chili und mich, wenn ich mich dünn mache. Ich zahle sicherheitshalber für eine Woche im voraus und mache mich dann auf die Suche nach den Ausbildern, die mir helfen sollen, mich für eine zweite Berufsklasse zu entscheiden.

Die Krieger-Aufgabe macht mir eine Menge Spaß. Es ist ein ganz anderes Erlebnis, mit dem Feind auf so Tuchfühlung zu gehen. Ich überlege mir jedoch, dass ich dies nicht bei stärkeren Gegnern ausprobieren möchte. Es ist ja gerade einer der Vorteile des Waldläufer-Berufes, den Feind aus der Ferne aufs Korn nehmen zu können. Ich komme zu dem Entschluss, dass ich diesen Vorteil nicht aufgeben will und schaue mich weiter um.

Dabei bekomme ich nebenbei auch noch ein hübsches Stück der Gegend zu sehen. Mitten in einem Schneegebiet in der Nähe des Markts in Foible lebt die Elementarmagierin Aziure in einem wundersamen Bauwerk. Es ist ein schier endlos hoher Turm aus mir unbekanntem Material, der bis in den Himmel zu reichen scheint. Lady Aziure erklärt mir, dass die Turmspitze so konstruiert ist, dass sie über die Ketten, die sie mit dem Erdreich verbinden, die Energien aus der Erde selbst zu bündeln vermag. Wer den Turm jedoch erbaut hat, kann auch sie nicht sagen, das ist nicht überliefert.

Sie bringt mir einige mächtige Zauber bei. Ich darf sie gleich ausprobieren, als während einem ihrer Experimente eine große Anzahl Eiskreaturen erscheint und uns angreift. Diese Zauber sind unglaublich wirkungsvoll, aber als Waldläuferin verfüge ich nicht über den dafür nötigen Energievorrat. Das ist schade, denn ich bin sehr beeindruckt von der Macht der Elemente. Zu gern wäre ich in der Lage, über sie gebieten zu können.

Das ist bei den anderen Magierklassen ähnlich. Zu viel innere Kraft kosten mich die meisten dieser Zauber. Ich beschließe also, die Profession des Mönchs als zweite Klasse zu wählen, denn es gibt einige gute Heilzauber, die auch ein Waldläufer anwenden kann und die mir und meinen Kameraden sehr nützlich sein werden.

Ich schlendere zurück nach Ascalon. Kurz vor den Toren der Stadt fängt mich Captain Osric ab. Ich soll ihm helfen, ein Geschenk für den Geburtstag von Lady Althea zu finden, der Mesmer-Trainerin – der Verlobten von Prinz Rurik. Ich spüre einen schmerzhafen Stich in der Brust... seine Verlobte...? Sogleich schelte ich mich innerlich eine dämliche Idiotin, was bitte hatte ich denn erwartet?! Die schöne Lady Althea wird eine perfekte Prinzessin und eines Tages eine perfekte Königin sein. Das wird gewiss die Rolle ihres Lebens! Ich hatte sie am Nachmittag kennengelernt, elegant und lieblich ist sie in ihrer luxuriösen, goldbestickten Robe aus edelstem Samt und mit ihrer kunstvollen Frisur. Ein bisschen von oben herab hat sie mich angeschaut, in meiner zwar neuen, aber billigen Rüstung und mit meiner ungebändigten und stets wirren langen Mähne, und mir von der Mesmer-Profession abgeraten, da diese von einem Menschen „sehr viel Disziplin verlangt", wie sie mit skeptischem Blick auf mein vergleichsweise verwildertes Äußeres spitz bemerkte.

Nun ja, sei's drum. Natürlich akzeptiere ich den Auftrag des Hauptmanns und stapfe los, innerlich mit mir selbst grollend und ungeduldig ein paar lästige Tränen wegwischend, die mir nur in die Augen gestiegen sind, weil der Wind aufgefrischt ist und viel Staub aufwirbelt.

Nachdem der Auftrag für Captain Osric erledigt ist – im Magen eines Skals, den Chili gerissen hat, fand ich einen dicken Glitzerklunker, den ich vom örtlichen Schmied zu einem Anhänger umarbeiten ließ; ein protziges Ding, aber mir muss er ja nicht gefallen und der gute Hauptmann meinte, für Althea sei er perfekt, was meiner Ansicht nach eine Menge aussagt -, schlendere ich zurück in meine Unterkunft und mache mich einigermaßen präsentabel. Schließlich ist heute abend das Saufgelage mit dem Prinzen und der ganzen Kompanie. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mehr dazu, aber ich denke an Ruriks Worte – man muss das Leben feiern, so lange man es hat, naja, so ähnlich zumindest, außerdem ist es eine gute Gelegenheit, noch mehr von meinen künftigen Kameraden kennenzulernen, nun, da wir bald zusammen in den Krieg ziehen sollen.

Das Wirtshaus Zum Tanzenden Skal ist ein alteingesessenes Etablissement, das der Ascalon-Vorhut schon seit Generationen als Stammlokal dient. Ein traditionsreiches Haus, dessen Bier weithin gerühmt wird. Ich finde es in der oberen Ebene, im Nordwesten, das rote Wirtshausschild mit einem albernen goldenen Skal, der offenbar gerade einen epileptischen Anfall erleidet, weist mir den Weg. Außerdem ist der nach draußen dringende Lärm nicht zu überhören. Chili quengelt und faucht, sie will nicht mit rein. Das kann ich gut verstehen und bitte sie, draußen zu warten. Drinnen herrscht ein unglaubliches Gedränge, ich würde am liebsten sofort wieder gehen, beschließe aber, zumindest das Bier zu probieren. Am anderen Ende des Schankraumes erspähe ich den Prinzen, der von seinen Hauptleuten und auch von einfachen Soldaten umgeben ist. Ich schaue hinüber, aber er sieht mich nicht. Natürlich nicht.

Nach einer halben Stunde habe ich mich bis zum Tresen vorgekämpft. Ein junger Krieger mit langem dunklem Haar, einem breiten Stirnband und warmen braunen Augen möchte mir einen ausgeben, was ich nicht ablehne. Das Bier ist in der Tat vorzüglich. Er erzählt von seiner Heimat weit oben in den Ausläufern der Zittergipfel, und wie aufgeregt er ist, dass er endlich in den Krieg ziehen darf. Ich nicke nachdenklich und überlege, wie lange er wohl überleben wird in diesem Krieg. Oder wie lange ich überleben werde. Oder irgendeiner von uns. Der junge Krieger, der Samarand heißt, fängt an, mit meinen Haaren zu spielen und ist bald zu meinem Hals vorgerückt, den er ungeschickt streichelt. Bei mir schrillen allmählich die Alarmglocken. Er versucht seinen Arm um mich zu legen, aber ich drehe mich geschickt weg. Er ist ein hübscher Bursche, warmherzig und lieb, prächtig bemuskelt wie alle Männer seines Berufes, so dass ich tatsächlich kurz überlege, ob ich diese Nacht nicht mit ihm teilen soll, schließlich könnte es seine letzte sein, und meine auch. Aber ich will keine Komplikationen, ich muss noch über so vieles nachdenken, daher verabschiede ich mich unter einem Vorwand, drücke noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange und winde mich durch die Menge nach draußen, wo Chili schon ungeduldig auf mich wartet, ein vorwurfsvolles Glitzern in den goldenen Augen. Um Verzeihung bittend streichle ich ihren flauschigen Pelz, dann machen wir uns im Laufschritt auf den Weg nach Hause.

Morgen will ich zu Sir Tydus gehen und ihm melden, dass ich mich für eine zweite Klasse entschieden und die Achte Stufe erreicht habe, und somit bereit für den Krieg bin. Kann man überhaupt bereit sein für einen Krieg gegen eine so starke und wilde Rasse wie die Charr? Ich komme zu der Erkenntnis, dass ich besser schlafen werde, wenn ich darüber gar nicht erst nachdenke.


	5. Feuer und Tod

**Feuer und Tod**

Heute morgen fand ich beim Aufräumen meines Rucksacks zufällig diese Aufzeichnungen wieder. Ich hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Unsere Welt hat sich sehr verändert in den zweieinhalb Jahren, die zwischen dem letzten Eintrag und dem heutigen Tag vergangen sind. So sehr verändert, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, dass irgendetwas jemals wieder so wird, wie es früher war.

Am selben Tag, an dem Sir Tydus mich und meine Kameraden zur Akademie schickte, brachen die Charr durch den Wall. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es geschafft haben, aber der Nordwall zerkrümelte innerhalb weniger Minuten an vielen Stellen zu Asche. Der Himmel selbst spie Feuer und Lava und legte Ascalon - das liebliche Ascalon, Tyrias schimmernde Perle - in Schutt und Trümmer. Horden von Charr überrannten uns, Hunderte von Opfern waren allein in der Stadt selbst zu beklagen, nur wenige kamen mit dem Leben davon.

Wovon soll ich zuerst berichten... soll ich von Samarand erzählen, dem hübschen jungen Krieger, dem ich am Vorabend beinahe meine Gunst geschenkt hätte? Er war einer der ersten unserer Truppe, die fielen. Angetrieben von all seiner Kriegsbegeisterung stürmte er vor den Toren Ascalons mit gezogener Klinge unserem Trupp voraus in eine Gruppe Charr-Axtkrieger, viel zu schnell, viel zu weit von unseren Heilern entfernt. Hilflos mussten wir zusehen, wie die riesigen Katzen seinen prächtigen Körper in Sekundenschnelle in Stücke hackten. Meine Pfeile konnten nichts ausrichten gegen ihre Rüstung und ihre Schilde, außerdem nahmen ihre Magier mich unter Beschuss, so dass ich mich ohnmächtig vor Schmerz, Wut und Grauen hinter die Linien zurückziehen musste, wo ich mein Frühstück in die stinkende schwarze Asche erbrach, die das vor kurzem noch saftige grüne Gras bedeckte.

Oder soll ich von meiner bisher einzigen "Heldentat" in diesem Krieg berichten, dem ersten Charr, den ich selbst erschoss?

Es war kein anderer als der Charr-Boss selbst, der sich in den Katakomben versteckt gehalten hatte. Mit einem einzigen wohlgesetzten Kurzdistanz-Schuss traf ich ihn mitten in den Hals. Ich stand dabei so dicht bei ihm, dass es ihm noch gelang, mich mit seinen Klauen am Arm zu packen und an sich zu ziehen, während er niederstürzte.

"Komm zu mir, kleine Maus", röchelte er.

Wo war jetzt Chili? Wo war meine Gefährtin, jetzt, da ich sie so nötig brauchte? Ich rief nach ihr, drehte mich um und sah sie am Boden liegen, wo sich eine Heilerin um sie kümmerte.

Der Charr grinste - er grinste! - mich böse an, packte meinen Arm mit so viel Kraft, dass ich meinen Bogen fallenließ, zerrte mich zu sich herunter, zwang meine Hand in sein warmes Blut, das aus der Halswunde quoll, und hielt sie dort.

"Ich bin Vatlaaw Doomtooth", krächzte er und lachte heiser, "und ich gratuliere dir zu deinem perfekten Schuss. Ahhh... du wirst noch an mich denken, kleine Maus. Was glaubst du, wie lange du noch leben und dich der Erinnerung an diese Stunde erfreuen wirst in diesem Krieg? Du bist schwach. Ihr seid schwach. Ihr seid nichts."

Blut rann ihm aus dem Fang, färbte die gelben Reißzähne rot und bildete schaumige rosa Bläschen in seinen Maulwinkeln, während er mir seine letzten Worte ins Gesicht spie. Oh Grenth, Grenth!! Lass ihn doch endlich sterben!! Der Charr knurrte, ein tiefer, kehliger Laut, der noch mehr Blut aus seinem Maul blubbern ließ. Mit einer klauenbewehrten Tatze packte er meinen Hals und zog meinen Kopf ganz nah an sein Gesicht, so dass mir sein nach fauligem Fleisch stinkender, blutiger Atem ins Gesicht sprühte und seine smaragdgrünen Augen nur wenige Zentimeter von den meinen entfernt waren. Ich hätte gern versucht, mich loszureißen, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, ich war wie gelähmt. Ich glaube, ich habe angefangen, ganz unheldenhaft zu wimmern vor Entsetzen.

"Sieh mich an, Maus. Sieh mir in die Augen und dann sage mir noch einmal, dass du diesen Krieg gewinnen wirst. Kannst du das? Sag mir, kannst du das? Du wirst noch an mich denken, kleine Maus!" Mit diesen Worten leckte er mir mit seiner blutigen Zunge quer übers Gesicht, ich schrie, und er lachte, lachte, bis ich endlich das boshafte Licht in seinen Augen erlöschen sah. Sein Griff um meinen Hals löste sich und ich rollte zur Seite, lag dort neben dem riesigen Leichnam, zitterte und heulte, bis irgendjemand, ich weiß nicht, wer, mich aus der Höhle schleppte.

Soll ich von meiner Familie berichten? Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Die südlichen Provinzen wurden überfallen wie alles andere in Ascalon auch. Das Gut meiner Familie wurde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht, so wie alle anderen Güter auch. Die fruchtbaren Äcker sind nun Aschewüsten, die großen Fischteiche stinkende Teergruben. Ich habe keine Familie mehr, kein Zuhause, keine Wurzeln. Ich habe niemanden mehr, der stolz auf mich sein könnte, falls ich jemals etwas leisten sollte, das Stolz verdient. Dieses Schicksal teile ich mit den meisten meiner Kameraden, ich sollte also besser aufhören, mich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Vor ein paar Monaten hat Prinz Rurik, der, wie auch sein Vater König Adelbern, das Massaker überlebte, Verhandlungen mit der Regierung von Kryta aufgenommen. Es heißt, er wolle unser Volk von hier wegbringen, glaube nicht mehr an einen Sieg über die Charr, obwohl er noch verbissener gegen sie kämpft als wir alle zusammen. Die Krytaner haben ihren Abgesandten geschickt, Botschafter Zain. Ein seltsamer Mann, für den ich schon einige Aufträge erledigt habe. Er ist mir nicht ganz geheuer, und Chili kann ihn nicht leiden, faucht und fährt die Krallen aus, wenn sie ihn sieht. Der König hält gar nichts davon, Ascalon aufzugeben und nach Kryta zu fliehen. Er glaubt immer noch, dass wir die Charr besiegen und unser Land zurückerobern können. Bei allem Respekt, der König ist ein Idiot. Es wird nie gelingen, die Charr von hier zu vertreiben. Von uns sind nur noch wenige übrig, die kämpfen können, und es kommen immer mehr Charr, der Himmel weiß, woher. Ihre Zahl scheint nicht ab-, sondern zuzunehmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt möglich wäre, dieses verheerte Land wieder aufzubauen. Es gibt kaum noch sauberes Wasser in ganz Ascalon, die einstmals so klaren Flüsse sind nun Ströme aus zähem, stinkendem schwarzen Teer. Es gibt kein Gras mehr, keine Ackerflächen, nur noch Asche und verbrannte Erde, Qualm und Aschewolken verfinstern die Sonne und geben ihrem Schein eine kranke, blutrote Färbung. Kein einziges Gebäude ist unversehrt geblieben, nur Ruinen sind noch übrig. Wie sollen unsere Leute hier auf Dauer überleben? Ich frage mich, wovon die Charr leben, die hier sind. Wahrscheinlich von unserem Fleisch und unserem Blut.

Unser Hauptheer kämpft inzwischen irgendwo nördlich des Walls. Der Rest von uns hat sich in kleine Kampftrupps aufgeteilt, die die kleineren Charr-Verbände aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen und so ihre Reihen zumindest etwas lichten. Der Trupp, zu dem ich gehöre, wird bisweilen von Prinz Rurik persönlich angeführt. Er war schon immer ein ungestümer, leidenschaftlicher Krieger, der dazu neigte, große Risiken einzugehen. Aber seit er vor einigen Monaten erfahren hat, dass seine Verlobte, Lady Althea, von den Charr verschleppt und auf einem ihrer abscheulichen Flammenaltäre ihren namenlosen Göttern geopfert wurde, scheint es noch schlimmer geworden zu sein. In der Schlacht kennt er kein Halten und ist sehr schwer zu beschützen. Alesia, die Heilerin unseres Trupps, hat ihre liebe Not mit ihm. Kaum eine Regung zeigt er, außer dieser grimmigen Leidenschaft im Kampf. Seine physische Stärke scheint zu wachsen, statt zu schwinden, aber ich fürchte um ihn. Manchmal, wenn wir unser Nachtlager aufschlagen und uns am Feuer niederlassen, spüre ich seine Augen auf mir ruhen. Wenn ich mich ihm dann zuwende und ihn ansehe, schaut er nicht weg. Aber ich kann seinen Blick nie lange genug ertragen, um mutmaßen zu können, was er denkt.

Mit der Zeit habe ich mir ein dickes Fell zugelegt. Ich breche nicht mehr bei jeder Verlustmeldung in Tränen aus, wenn die Charr mal wieder jemanden erwischt haben, den ich kenne. Albträume bleiben zwar nicht aus, aber ich versuche, das Positive zu sehen - ich lebe! Noch jedenfalls.


	6. Der Große Nordwall

**Der große Nordwall**

Autsch. Ich stolpere auf der ersten Treppenstufe zur oberen Ebene dessen, was von Ascalon noch übrig ist. Die neue Rüstung, die ich mir endlich habe leisten können, ist ja ganz präsentabel und hält auch mehr Schaden ab, aber in den Stiefeln kann ich noch nicht richtig laufen, die Sohlen sind noch glatt und unflexibel. Ich schlage der Länge nach hin und hole mir einen Kratzer am Kinn. Rasch stehe ich auf und schaue mich um, hoffentlich hat niemand diesen peinlichen Auftritt gesehen. Ich klopfe mir den Staub von der Rüstung und renne weiter, etwas vorsichtiger nun. Sir Tydus hat mich hoch auf den Wall zu Hauptmann Calhaan geschickt, der eine dringende Aufgabe für mich und meine Kameraden hat, bin schon gespannt, worum es sich handelt. Kurz bevor ich ihn erreiche, halte ich inne, um mein Erscheinungsbild einigermaßen in Ordnung zu bringen – Rüstung nochmals entstauben, Blut vom Kinn wischen, mit den Fingern durch die Haare fahren. Lieber Himmel, sind die verfilzt.... ich schüttele meine Mähne und zupfe ein paar Kletten heraus. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht tun, auch wenn es mir durchaus nicht unwichtig ist, wie ich den Hauptleuten der Ascalon-Vorhut gegenübertrete. Vielleicht kann ich mir ja mit diesem Einsatz endlich mal ein warmes Bad verdienen... nötig hätte ich es, und zwar dringend.

Meine Kameraden warten schon auf mich. Orion, ein neuer Kämpfer, der erst kürzlich zu unserer Einheit abkommandiert worden ist, beäugt mich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue spöttisch von oben bis unten und verzieht die Oberlippe zu einer arroganten Grimasse, die wohl ein Grinsen werden sollte. Orion ist Elementarmagier und immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt. Weiß der Himmel, wie er das macht. Er scheint sich mehr Gedanken um den Sitz seiner weißblonden Haare zu machen, als um die Durchschlagskraft seiner Feuerzauber, die er meiner Ansicht nach noch etwas üben sollte.

Ah, er ist so ein Fatzke! Ich glaube, er kann mich nicht besonders leiden. Nun, ich ihn auch nicht. Irgendwie ist es widersinnig, wenn ein Mann sich mehr Sorgen um seine Frisur macht als ich mir um die meine. Das ist einfach nicht natürlich.

Hauptmann Calhaan weist uns eilig in unsere Aufgabe ein. Ein paar Kilometer nördlich hinter dem Wall sollen sich große Charr-Verbände sammeln, so haben Späher berichtet. Bonfaaz Brandpelz, ein berüchtigter Charr-Boss, führt sie angeblich an. Unsere Einheit soll die Information überprüfen und mit möglichst genauen Angaben über die Kampfstärke der Charr-Truppen zurückkehren. Weil ich die meiste Erfahrung im Fährtenlesen habe, wird unser Trupp unter meine Leitung gestellt. Rasch setzen wir uns in Marsch. Schwertkämpfer Stephan, der schwer erträgliche Orion und Heilerin Alesia sind mit von der Partie. Unterwegs treffen wir an jeder Ecke auf Feinde. Grawle, die wegen der Heiler, die sie begleiten, schwer umzubringen sind, und die allgegenwärtigen Verschlinger. Deren Zahl scheint seit dem Großen Feuer eher zu- als abgenommen zu haben, als wären ihnen die Lebensbedingungen in dieser Aschewüste, zu der unsere Heimat geworden ist, besonders zuträglich. Diese Biester werden noch zur herrschenden Rasse aufsteigen, wenn es schon längst keine Menschen mehr gibt, denke ich frustriert, als ich Chili auf den wohl hundertdreiundzwanzigsten Verschlinger des heutigen Einsatzes hetze.

Je weiter wir nach Norden vordringen, desto häufiger treffen wir auf Patrouillen der Charr. Kleine Zweier-Verbände zumeist, Bogenschützen oder Axtkrieger. Brenzlig wird es, wenn ein Schamane dabei ist. Diese Magier gebieten über mächtige Peinigungszauber, die viel Schaden anrichten. Alesia hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Orion zischt mir zu, ich solle meine Ablenk-Schüsse gefälligst auch treffen lassen, um die Zauber zu unterbrechen. Pah, wenn er seine eigenen Zauber besser beherrschen würde, wären die Charr so schnell tot, dass sie gar nicht mehr zum Wirken ihrer Sprüche kämen! Eingebildeter Idiot! Ich nehme mir vor, ihm bei passender Gelegenheit mal den Kopf zu waschen, aber auf andere Weise, als er es gewohnt ist. Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon!

Endlich erreichen wir die Gegend, an der die Charr sich angeblich sammeln sollen. Wir klettern auf die breite Mauer und sehen uns um. Aus der Ferne ist das Prasseln vieler Feuer zu hören, scharfe, knisternde Geräusche in der Lautlosigkeit, die uns umgibt. Vorsichtig treten wir an den Rand der Umfriedung heran, und ja – dort sind sie. Hunderte der großen Katzen versammeln sich in einem weiträumigen Tal um Dutzende von Feuern. Im diffusen Licht, das durch den Rauch der Feuer noch undurchdringlicher wird, ist Bonfaaz Brandpelz deutlich auszumachen – noch größer als seine Kameraden, glüht seine Aura so rot wie das Herz der Flammen selbst.

Er ist eine furchteinflößende Gestalt. Ich schleiche vorsichtig weiter nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können. Mir sackt das Herz bis in die Kniekehlen, als er plötzlich den Kopf wendet und seine boshaften gelben Augen direkt in die meinen zu starren scheinen. Oh süße Melandru – er hat uns erspäht! Schon schallt sein Warnruf über das Lager der Charr hinweg, und so schnell, wie es nur Katzen vermögen, sind die Charr auf den Beinen. Unter Rüstungsgeklirr und Kampfgeschrei rennen sie auf den Durchlass zu, der sie direkt zu uns führen wird – wir müssen hier weg! Wir vier tauschen entsetzte Blicke und nehmen die Beine in die Hand, entscheiden uns für die Strecke direkt oben auf der Mauer, die uns auf schnellstem Wege zurück zu Hauptmann Calhaan bringen wird.

Verschlinger drohen uns aufzuhalten, die Charr-Armee kommt immer näher, wir rennen um unser Leben. Ein Feuerball streift meinen Oberschenkel. Ich kann das versengte Leder riechen, Schmerz spüre ich nicht. Keine Zeit, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen! Der Weg ist so weit, und nun kommen noch mehr Charr von der rechten Flanke. Ich mobilisiere alle Kräfte, nur nicht stolpern jetzt... meine neuen Stiefel scheuern, aber wenigstens halten sie. Endlich kommt der Wall in Sicht, auf dem Hauptmann Calhaan uns erwartet. Meine Kameraden haben es auch geschafft, Alesia spricht noch ein paar Heilzauber, damit wir uns schneller erholen, dann erstatte ich atemlos Bericht. Ich warne den Hauptmann, dass wir gesehen worden sind und uns die gesamte Charr-Armee auf den Fersen folgt. Der Hauptmann mobilisiert sofort seine Truppen, um sie den Charr entgegenzuschicken. Ascalon darf nicht noch einmal in ihre Hände fallen! Leider stellt Hauptmann Calhaan schnell fest, dass die Charr-Verbände zu groß sind, er befiehlt den Rückzug nach Fort Ranik, wo unsere Leute sich wieder sammeln sollen.

Mich und die anderen schickt der Hauptmann zum Haus der Heiler, damit man sich um unsere Blessuren kümmert. Er ist noch ziemlich jung und muss doch schon die Verantwortung für so viele Soldaten tragen. Ich würde gern einmal sein Gesicht richtig sehen, leider verdeckt der Helm das meiste davon. In all der Hektik nimmt er mich noch kurz beiseite.

„Einen Augenblick noch, Tari Calenardhon", sagt er und legt eine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich blicke in dunkle Augen, in denen sich die Sorge um seine Leute spiegelt.

„Das habt Ihr nicht schlecht gemacht. Ich wäre allerdings glücklicher gewesen, wenn Ihr Euch nicht hättet erwischen lassen", fährt er fort.

Ich neige den Kopf und lasse mir meine Mähne vor's Gesicht fallen, damit er nicht sieht, dass ich schlucken muss und dass mir mal wieder das Wasser in die Augen steigt. Als wenn ich mir das nicht schon selbst vorgeworfen hätte... Ich schaue auf meine Stiefelspitzen und zähle die Kiesel auf den Pflastersteinen.

Seine kräftige Hand drückt meine Schulter, so dass ich wieder aufblicke.

„Ihr seid eine vielversprechende Waldläuferin, Tari Calenardhon. Euren nächsten Auftrag werdet Ihr besser erledigen. Ich glaube ganz fest an Euch." Seltsam, aber er scheint mich anzulächeln, trotzdem ich eigentlich versagt habe. Ich lächle schüchtern zurück und will mich verabschieden, doch er hält mich noch fest.

„Ach ja, und Tari -", erwartungsvoll schaue ich ihn an, „Ihr solltet ein Bad nehmen."

Oh ja. Natürlich. Prima. Ganz prima. Vielleicht sieht er unter der Dreckschicht nicht, wie knallrot ich geworden bin. Dann hätte sie wenigstens etwas Gutes.


	7. Zwischen den Einsätzen

**Zwischen den Einsätzen**

Früh am nächsten Morgen, als der Himmel im Osten sich gerade in das erste feurige Orangerot kleidet, verlasse ich mein Nachtlager, streife rasch meine Rüstung über und mache mich auf den Weg zum Badehaus. Es befindet sich in der oberen Ebene der Stadt, gleich hinter dem Wirtshaus Zum Tanzenden Skal, das übrigens eins der ersten Gebäude der Stadt war, das wieder stand. Es hat um einiges länger gedauert, bis auch das Badehaus wieder ganz brauchbar instandgesetzt war. Vom Standpunkt eines Kriegers aus betrachtet sind die Prioritäten wohl verständlich - Trinken ist sicherlich wichtiger für die Moral als Baden... Einst wurde das Badehaus von prächtigen weißen Säulen gesäumt, die natürlich den Charr-Überfall nicht überstanden haben. Wenigstens hat man die Trümmer inzwischen weggeräumt. Innen gibt es zwei geräumige Säle, einen für Männer und einen für Frauen, worin sich große, tiefe Becken befinden. Früher waren die Wände sowie die Becken von oben bis unten mit Fayence-Kacheln in lebhaftem Blau und Grün ausgekleidet; die durch ein großes gläsernes Oberlicht hereinstrahlende Sonne ließ die Farben prachtvoll leuchten. Die Kacheln zeigten springende Delphine, langbärtige Wassermänner und spärlich - oder besser gesagt gar nicht - bekleidete Meerjungfrauen mit Fischschwänzen und meterlangen Haaren in völlig abstrusen Farben, die sich anmutig in der weißen Gischt vergnügten, und dergleichen mehr. Die kunstvollen Fayencen sind leider zum großen Teil zerstört, aber die Becken gibt es noch, auch wenn sie bei der herrschenden Wasserknappheit natürlich leer sind. Stattdessen hat man die zahlreichen kleineren Nebenräume wieder in Betrieb genommen und bietet warme oder kalte Bäder in einfachen hölzernen Badezubern an. Die Gebühren sind unverschämt, für ein warmes Seifenbad wird ein Preis von siebzig Goldmünzen verlangt, dafür muss eine einfache Waldläuferin viele Charr erschießen.

Ich bitte Chili, vor der Tür des Badehauses auf mich zu warten. Sie grinst mich froh an, sie kann Wasser nicht ausstehen und ist glücklich, dass sie draußen bleiben darf. Ich muss allerdings gestehen, dass ich schon darüber nachgedacht habe, auch Chili mal ins Fass zu stecken, ihr Pelz ist so staubig, dass sie mit dem Putzen selbst nicht mehr hinterherkommt.

Ich muss für jedes Bad hier ein paar Tage sparen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jeden Tag kommen. Ich denke wehmütig an die schönen Zeiten zurück, als ich zur wärmeren Jahreszeit täglich ein Bad im Fluss nehmen konnte, ganz umsonst... Ich seufze einmal tief, gebe der Bediensteten am Empfang meine hart erarbeiteten siebzig Goldmünzen und bestelle mir ein Seifenbad. Zusätzlich ordere ich eine spezielle Kräuterlösung für meine Haare, die sie weich und geschmeidig machen und es mir erleichtern soll, sie nach dem Waschen durchzukämmen, und zahle dafür nochmal 6 Gold extra.

Um diese Zeit ist hier fast gar kein Betrieb. Mir wird ein kleiner Raum zugewiesen, in dem sich ein Badezuber mittlerer Größe befindet. Auf einer schlichten Holzbank warte ich darauf, dass das heiße Wasser gebracht wird. Ich nutze die Zeit, um meine Rüstung zu inspizieren. Die Teile passen zwar nicht perfekt zusammen, weil sie nicht zum selben Modell gehören, aber sie sitzt gut und hält viel mehr Schaden ab als meine vorherige. Am Beinkleid ist ein handtellergroßer Brandfleck zu sehen, von dem Feuerball des Charr, der mich gestern gestreift hat. Nicht schlimm, mit ein bisschen Lederöl müsste das meiste davon wegzubekommen sein. Falls ich Lederöl auftreiben kann, jedenfalls. Viel wichtiger ist, dass mein Bein darunter unverletzt geblieben ist. Es hat sich schon rentiert, das zusätzliche Gold in den Extraschutz vor Elementarschaden zu investieren.

Zwei stämmige Männer, in weiße Tücher gehüllt, bringen das heiße Wasser in großen Kübeln und schütten es in den Zuber. Einer der beiden grinst mich frech an und zwinkert mir zu. Ich ziehe die Brauen zusammen und schenke ihm mein gefährlichstes Augenfunkeln. Wage es ja nicht...! Der Bursche grinst nur noch breiter, lässt dabei eine prachtvolle Zahnlücke sehen und verlässt mit seinem Kollegen den Raum, draußen höre ich die beiden prustend lachen. Nun ja, jeder hat ein wenig Amusement verdient in diesen harten Zeiten, denke ich säuerlich. Ich lege meine Rüstung ab, klettere auf das Treppchen, das an dem Zuber lehnt, und steige vorsichtig in das heiße Seifenwasser. Ich grunze zufrieden und lehne mich zurück. Das heiße Wasser tut meinen Muskeln gut, und es ist ein herrliches Gefühl, wenn sich der Schmutz von mehreren Tagen Kampfgetümmel langsam aus den Poren löst.

Ich schließe die Augen und träume vor mich hin. Prinz Rurik will uns nach Kryta bringen, so geht jedenfalls das Gerücht... ich versuche, mir vorzustellen, wie es dort sein mag. Kryta soll ein grünes Land sein, so wie Ascalon vor dem Großen Feuer, und eine lange Küste haben... wenn wir es tatsächlich schaffen, dorthin zu kommen, werde ich vielleicht endlich mal das Meer sehen. Ich träume von einem Bad im Ozean und sehe mich an einem breiten Sandstrand stehen, die nackten Füße umspült von warmem Salzwasser, die Arme weit ausgebreitet, die hohen Brecher mit ihren weißen Gischtkronen willkommen heißend.

Ich lächle in mich hinein. Es wäre schön, wenn dieser Traum wahr würde.. und wenn dann noch jemand bei mir wäre, mit dem ich all das teilen könnte. Ich stelle einmal mehr fest, dass ich mich einsam fühle. Zwar habe ich Chili, aber ein Tiergefährte ist eben doch nicht alles. Allerdings sind die Kandidaten für einen einen Platz an deiner Seite ziemlich rar, nicht wahr, Tari, sage ich zu mir selbst. Im Moment gibt es keinen, der dein Herz schneller schlagen ließe.

Doch, gibt es wohl!, meldet sich ein trotziges dünnes Stimmchen aus der Gegend meines Herzens.

Halt die Klappe, Herz, schnappt mein Verstand, wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir diesen Pfad gedanklich nicht verfolgen werden, nicht mal ansatzweise.

Um die unwillkommenen Gedanken loszuwerden, tauche ich meinen Kopf unter Wasser und schrubbe mein Haar und den Rest von mir. Dann stehe ich auf und gieße mir den Bottich mit klarem, warmem Wasser, der neben dem Badezuber wartet, über den Kopf, um die Seife loszuwerden. Nun noch schnell die Kräuterlösung ins Haar gegeben, durch das der Kamm jetzt wirklich gleitet wie ein heißes Messer durch kühle Butter, rasch abgetrocknet und in die Rüstung gezwängt, und dann muss ich auch schon los zur Einsatzbesprechung. Ich vermute, dass wir heute nach Fort Ranik abkkommandiert werden. Dieses eine Mal zumindest werden meine Haare besser aussehen als die von Fatzke Orion, denke ich gehässig, und nehme mir vor, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit wegen seiner armseligen Feuerzauber aufzuziehen. Und der Gelegenheiten werden viele sein, oh ja.


	8. Fort Ranik

**Fort Ranik**

Erfrischt und ausnahmsweise mal nach Seife und nicht nach Charr-Blut duftend, mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Sir Tydus, um mir meinen Einsatzbefehl abzuholen. Sir Tydus ist gerade mit einer Gruppe neuer Rekruten beschäftigt, ich muss warten und vertreibe mir die Zeit damit, die Waren des nächststehenden Händlers zu durchstöbern. Ich entdecke ein kleines Fläschchen Lederöl, nach langwieriger Feilscherei kann ich es für acht Goldmünzen erstehen, das ist ein guter Preis. Ich will damit den Brandfleck auf meinem Beinkleid entfernen und auch meine immer noch scheuernden Stiefel durchkneten, um sie weicher zu machen. Sir Tydus ruft nach mir, rasch stopfe ich das Fläschchen Öl in mein Wams und eile zu ihm. Wie erwartet, bekomme ich den Befehl, mich umgehend in Fort Ranik einzufinden, wo unsere Truppen sich neu gruppieren, nachdem die Charr den Wall erneut eingenommen haben.

Rasch schultere ich meinen Bogen und trabe los, es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren, eigentlich hätte ich mir die Stunde heute morgen für das Bad gar nicht nehmen dürfen... hoffentlich werde ich wegen meiner Verspätung keinen Verweis bekommen, denke ich stirnrunzelnd, während ich Grawle, Riesen-Steinelementare und die unvermeidlichen Verschlinger aus dem Weg schieße. Wehmütig denke ich an das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Weg von Ascalon ins Regentental genommen habe, an den Tag, an dem ich meine Chili bekam, und frage mich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, welche unheilige Macht den Charr diese Feuerkraft gegeben hat, mit der sie das liebliche Regentental mit seinen grünen Hügeln und seinem dichten Baumbestand dem Erdboden gleichgemacht haben.

Endlich erreiche ich Fort Ranik. Hier melde ich mich bei Lord Darrin, um weitere Instruktionen in Empfang zu nehmen. Darrin ist ein alter Kämpe, den ich noch aus der Zeit vor dem großen Feuer kenne. Jahrzehntelange stetige Sorge hat tiefe Falten in sein altes Gesicht gegraben.

Das, was von unserer Armee noch übrig ist, steht in Grüppchen um ihn herum und diskutiert Taktiken und Vorgehensweisen des heutigen Einsatzes. Alesia und Stephan sind auch bereits eingetroffen und winken mir kurz zu. Fatzke Orion ist noch nicht zu sehen.

„Lord Darrin", ich salutiere zackig, „Waldläuferin Tari Calenardhon meldet sich zum Einsatz. Wie lauten Eure Befehle?"

„Ah, Tari Calenardhon. Ich habe Euch schon vor einer Stunde erwartet", schnarrt er und betrachtet mich kritisch. Autsch.

„Dies ist ein finsterer Tag in der Geschichte Ascalons", fährt er fort. „Die Charr sind erneut durch den Wall gebrochen und bedrohen das Wenige, was uns noch geblieben ist. Unsere Wachen auf dem Wall wurden zum Rückzug gezwungen, und die Charr-Armee zieht ein weiteres Mal in Richtung Ascalon.

Die Charr sind Bestien, aber nicht so dumm, wie mancher glaubt. Sie haben eine große Invasions-Streitmacht aufgestellt und unsere Garnison am nördlichen Tor einfach überrannt."

Weiter berichtet er, dass Prinz Rurik unseren Widerstand von der alten Hauptstadt Rin aus verstärken wird und in der Tat schon unterwegs ist.

Lieber Himmel, überlege ich besorgt, hoffentlich hat er genug Heiler dabei... der Prinz hat die unangenehme Angewohnheit, sich todesmutig auf alles zu stürzen, was Beine hat und kein Freund ist, egal wie viele es sein mögen und egal, wie weit seine eigenen Heiler entfernt sind. Irgendwann wird ihn das noch den Kopf kosten, denke ich düster und wundere mich darüber, wie hart die Faust ist, die mein Herz bei dem Gedanken zusammenquetscht.

Unsere Befehle lauten nun, uns in kleinen Gruppen zusammenzuschließen, um zunächst die Charr-Patrouillen aus dem Hinterhalt auszuschalten und schließlich den Wall zurückzuerobern. Ich werde wie gewohnt mit Stephan, Alesia und Fatzke Orion in einen Trupp gesteckt, der erneut unter meiner Führung stehen soll. Fatzke Orion hat sich zu guter Letzt doch noch hierherbequemt und steht nun neben mir, gelangweilt gen Himmel blickend und widerlich intensiv nach Lavendel duftend. Leider bleibt keine Zeit, eine kleine Streiterei mit ihm anfangen, denn wir müssen sofort aufbrechen.

Ich bespreche noch kurz unsere Kampftaktik mit den dreien. Wir werden nur kleine Verbände angreifen, Stephan soll nach vorn gehen und die Nahkämpfer blocken, damit Orion sie mit seinen Feuerzaubern unter Beschuss nehmen kann. Ich schicke ein Stoßgebet zu Balthasar, dem Gott der Feuermagier, dass Orion seine Zauber geübt hat, statt vor dem Spiegel neue Frisuren auszuprobieren, viel Hoffnung habe ich allerdings nicht.

Ich selbst werde aus der hinteren Linie heraus meine Chili auf die Nahkämpfer hetzen, um Stephan zu unterstützen, und mit dem Bogen versuchen, die Charr-Magier beim Wirken ihrer Sprüche zu unterbrechen. Ich bitte Alesia inständig, hinten bei mir zu bleiben und nicht immer so weit nach vorn in die Nahkämpfer zu rennen. Die junge Heilerin hat anscheinend ihren Beruf verfehlt, sie hätte Kriegerin werden sollen, aber hier steht sie nun mit ihren Heilzaubern und ihrer dünnen Stoffrüstung, ohne Schwert und ohne Schild, und muss immer wieder daran erinnert werden, was ihre eigentliche Aufgabe in diesem Krieg ist. Zum Glück nimmt sie es mit Humor und ist mir nicht böse wegen meiner Ermahnungen.

Rasch machen wir uns auf den Weg nach Norden, Richtung Wall. Zahlreiche Gruppen von Grawlen und Verschlingern behindern uns, aber wir werden ziemlich gut mit ihnen fertig. Einigen weichen wir auch einfach aus, um nicht noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren. Unterwegs treffen wir Meister Armin Saberlin, auch ein guter Bekannter aus alten Tagen, war er es doch, der damals, am Morgen vor dem Großen Feuer, uns junge Rekruten in den Krieg geschickt hat. Heute ist er verzweifelt, denn sein Sohn Dieter ist in die Gefangenschaft der Charr geraten. Wir versprechen ihm, seinen Sohn zu retten, ich möchte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, welches Schicksal ihm sonst droht. Diese Zeit müssen wir uns einfach nehmen!

Es ist kein weiter Weg bis zu dem Bretterverschlag, in dem er gefangengehalten wird. Die beiden Charr-Wachen sind rasch überwältigt.

Dieter dankt uns vielmals und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Vater, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Vorher zeigt er uns noch einen Weg zum Wall, der direkt zu den mächtigen Triböcken führt, die unsere einzige Chance sein könnten, mit der großen Charr-Streitmacht fertigzuwerden.

Die Triböcke finden wir ein gutes Stück nördlich. Auf dem Weg treffen wir auf etliche Charr-Patrouillen, leider auch auf ihre Opfer, die Techniker, die unsere Triböcke bedient haben. Ich bekomme ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Wenn die Triböcke nicht mehr funktionieren... alle, die wir bisher gesehen haben, sind zerstört, es sind nur noch glimmende Trümmer übrig. Wir schleichen uns weiter vor, schalten eine Patrouille nach der anderen aus.

Der Blick wird frei auf die große Ebene vor dem Wall, und mir stockt der Atem beim Anblick der immensen Truppenstärke der Charr. In zwei Hundertschaften und mehreren kleineren Verbänden stehen sie dort um ihre stinkenden Feuer herum. Süße Melandru, wie sollen wir mit diesen Massen fertig werden? Ich kämpfe gegen den Fluchtreflex an und zwinge mich, weiterzuschleichen, die anderen hinter mir her winkend.

Endlich werden wir mit einem erfreulichen Anblick belohnt – hier ist ein Tribock, der noch steht! Und sogar der Techniker lebt noch! Bevor wir mit ihm sprechen können, räumen wir zunächst weiträumig jeden Charr aus dem Weg, der uns bemerken und dem Haupttrupp melden könnte.

Nun können wir mit unserem Techniker sprechen, der sich als Belagerungsmeister Lomar vorstellt. Er ist ein vierschrötiger Bursche mit zerzaustem Vollbart und Glatze. Er hat ein gutmütiges Gesicht, Arme wie Baumstämme und einen Akzent, als käme er aus den südlichen Provinzen. Meister Lomar berichtet uns, dass dieser Tribock zwar noch steht, aber instandgesetzt werden muss, da wichtige Teile beschädigt wurden. Er kann ihn reparieren, wenn wir ihm diese Teile besorgen können. Rasch durchsuchen wir alle zerstörten Belagerungsmaschinen in der Umgebung und können tatsächlich die benötigten Ersatzeile beibringen.

Der Belagerungsmeister braucht eine halbe Stunde, um den Tribock instandzusetzen. Wir nutzen die Zeit und ruhen uns etwas aus. Stephan wetzt seine schartige Klinge, Alesia meditiert, Orion kämmt sich die Haare. Mit unterdrücktem Kichern betrachte ich, wie er in die Hände spuckt und seine Stirnfransen zurechtlegt, und das ganz ohne Spiegel. Das hat er wirklich geübt, denke ich grinsend und kraule Chili, die sich halb auf meinen Schoß gelegt hat, den staubigen Pelz hinter ihren runden Öhrchen.

Endlich hat Meister Lomar die Reparatur abgeschlossen. Ich betätige den Hebel der mächtigen Belagerungsmaschine und beobachte staunend, wie sich die Abschussvorrichtung mit der magischen Ladung füllt. Sobald sie sich manifestiert hat, drücke ich den Hebel erneut nach unten, um das Geschoss auf die Reise zu schicken. Nach ein paar Sekunden werden wir Zeuge einer gewaltigen Explosion ein paar Hundert Meter nördlich, genau dort, wo sich ein großer Teil des Charr-Invasionstrupps befindet – befunden hat, denn mit diesem Schlag sind sie alle ausgelöscht, eingestampft in die Asche, die den Boden bedeckt. Wir brechen in lautes Jubelgeschrei aus und führen Freudentänze auf, fallen uns gegenseitig um den Hals, Meister Lomar schlägt mir vor Begeisterung so hart auf den Rücken, dass ich in die Knie gehe und einen Hustenanfall bekomme. Aber was für ein großartiger Anblick das war!

Nachdem wir uns einigermaßen beruhigt haben, besprechen wir das weitere Vorgehen. Wir haben einen guten Teil der Charr-Truppen vernichtet, aber es sind noch nicht alle, das Nord-Tor ist noch nicht zurückerobert. Meister Lomar vermutet, dass weiter vorn auch noch ein Tribock stehen sollte. Wenn dieser noch funktionstüchtig wäre, müssten wir so viele Charr wie möglich in seinen Feuerkrater locken und den Tribock abfeuern. Dann hätten wir direkt auf dem Wall nur noch mit wenigen Feinden zu rechnen.

Schnell, aber vorsichtig nähern wir uns den Charr-Verbänden. Es stimmt, sie sind noch immer erschreckend zahlreich. Aber der Tribock direkt vor dem Wall ist tatsächlich noch intakt! Ich bitte den Rest meines Trupps, bei der Belagerungsmaschine zu bleiben. Ich will die Charr zusammenziehen und in ihren Feuerbereich locken. Alesia ist besorgt, denn ich werde zu weit weg sein, als dass sie mich heilen könnte. Ich wische ihre Bedenken beiseite und tue so, als würde mir das nichts ausmachen. Meine Angst schlucke ich herunter – viel muss im Krieg gewagt werden. Mit meinem Langbogen bin ich als Waldläuferin nun einmal diejenige, die für diese Aufgabe prädestiniert ist.

Ich zwinge meine weichen Knie, sich vorwärts zu bewegen und schleiche mich mit klopfendem Herzen geduckt durch ein ausgetrocknetes Flussbett, eng an dessen Seitenrand gedrückt, auf die Charr-Armee zu. Ich erreiche ideale Schussposition und klettere rasch auf die Anhöhe. Sehr gut, sie haben mich noch nicht gesehen. Ich lege einen Pfeil auf die Sehne, konzentriere mich und schieße ihn dem nächststehenden Charr, einem Schamanen, ins Genick. Der Schamane brüllt, reißt den Pfeil heraus, und schon bin ich unterwegs, so schnell ich kann, denn umgehend ist mir die gesamte Hundertschaft auf den Fersen. Mit großen Schritten flitze ich durch das trockene Flussbett und verbiete mir jeden Gedanken daran, was mit mir geschieht, wenn sie mich erwischen. Zum Glück verfolgen sie mich nicht lange, mit meiner leichten Rüstung bin ich zu schnell für ihre Krieger, und vermutlich glauben sie nicht, dass es die Mühe lohnt. Und so versammeln sie sich genau da, wo ich sie gern haben will – in der dunklen Asche des Einschlagskraters unseres Tribocks. Atemlos erreiche ich meine Kameraden und betätige den Hebel des großen Katapults – Sekunden später ist die Charr-Hundertschaft Geschichte.

Diesmal nehmen wir uns nicht die Zeit für ausgedehnte Freudentänze, sondern rennen zum Wall, um auch noch die letzten Charr und vor allem ihren Anführer, der ein mächtiger Nekromant sein soll, zu erledigen. Entferntes Waffengeklirr, das wir vorher gar nicht wahrgenommen hatten, zeigt uns, dass an anderen Stellen noch gekämpft wird. Also haben es auch noch andere Einheiten bis hierher geschafft, denke ich erleichtert und frage mich, ob der Prinz mit den Verstärkungstruppen aus Rin schon eingetroffen ist.

Wir erreichen den Wall und verschanzen uns hinter einem Mauervorsprung. Mit Handzeichen bedeute ich meinen Kameraden, dass sie hinten bleiben sollen, und schleiche um die Ecke. Ja, dort ist der Charr-Anführer, geschützt von der mächtigen Wall-Anlage - Roarst Einauge, seine Aura kränklich grün schillernd. Selbstgefällig steht er dort mit nur zwei Wachen und streicht sich die Schnurrhaare glatt. Es scheint, als habe er noch gar nicht bemerkt, was hier passiert. Hehe, denke ich und grinse schadenfroh, das wird eine schöne Überraschung für dich werden, Bestie, schade, dass dir nur wenig Zeit bleiben wird, sie zu genießen. Ich jage einen Pfeil in Roarsts gewaltig bemuskelten Oberschenkel, was ihn wie erwartet umgehend in Rage bringt und dazu veranlasst, seine Deckung aufzugeben und mir nach draußen zu folgen, wo meine Kameraden ihn schon erwarten. Seine beiden Wächter sind schnell überwältigt, er selbst jedoch liefert uns einen würdigen Kampf, das muss man ihm lassen. Seine Verhexungen setzen uns schwer zu, und die arme Alesia hat große Mühe, unsere Lebenskraft oben zu halten. Nach endlos langen Minuten ist es aber endlich getan, und die Bestie fällt vor uns in den Staub.

Wir alle sind erschöpft, gehen in die Knie und ringen um Atem, bis sich rasch nähernde Schritte schwerer Stiefel ankündigen, dass wir Gesellschaft bekommen. Ein Ascalon-Wachmann, dessen Gesicht völlig von seinem Helm verdeckt wird, kommt eilig auf uns zu und bleibt vor mir stehen.

„Seid Ihr Tari Calenardhon?" fragt er. Als ich hochblicke und nicke, packt er mich unsanft am Arm und zieht mich hoch.

„Kommt! Jetzt ist keine Zeit zum Ausruhen. Der Prinz ist eingetroffen!"

„In einem Stück, hoffe ich?" Ärgerlich drehe ich meinen Arm aus dem Griff des Wachmanns, das ist zwar eine gute Nachricht, aber kein Grund, gleich grob zu werden. Ich warte seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern setze mich im Laufschritt in Bewegung, die Treppen hinauf, während ich meine Rüstung abklopfe und meine Mähne schüttele, in der Hoffnung, so zumindest etwas von dem Staub der Schlacht loszuwerden.

Da oben steht der Prinz von Ascalon, umgeben von den Anführern der Trupps, die es bis zum Wall geschafft haben, und ich, von der jetzt ebenfalls erwartet wird, vor ihn zu treten, bin mal wieder voller Dreck und Charr-Blut. Ich seufze und blinzle vorsichtig durch die Fransen meiner Mähne. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass die anderen Gruppenführer auch nicht besser aussehen als ich. Allerdings sind das auch alles Männer.... während dieser Überlegungen muss ich wohl stehengeblieben sein, denn die Wache hinter mir boxt mich kräftig in den Rücken, um mich zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Ich stolpere vorwärts, sinke vor dem Prinzen auf ein Knie und senke den Kopf, bis meine Haare fast den Boden berühren.

„Bogenschützin Tari Calenardhon meldet: Zwei Charr-Hundertschaften vernichtet", bringe ich mit einigermaßen fester Stimme hervor. Hey, das war nicht schlecht, Tari, denke ich.

Ich sehe, wie ein Schatten über mich fällt, spüre eine warme Hand auf meinem Arm, die mich sehr sanft auf die Füße zieht.

„Ich möchte nicht sehen, dass Ihr vor mir auf die Knie fallt, Tari Calenardhon. Ich habe Euch das schon einmal gesagt, erinnert Ihr Euch?"

Ich blicke auf und schaue direkt in die Augen des Prinzen, und mir ist es, als sei die Zeit zurückgedreht worden, zurück zu jenem herrlich sonnigen Tag vor über zwei Jahren, als noch keiner von uns wusste, was uns bevorsteht.

„Aye, Mylord", quetsche ich heraus und versuche ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln, „ich erinnere mich."

Was ja auch nicht weiter erstaunlich ist. Viel verwunderlicher ist, dass auch er sich daran erinnert.

„Tari, ich habe gesehen, was Ihr da unten vor dem Wall getan habt." Er spricht ganz leise, nur zu mir. Seine Hand ruht immer noch auf meinem Arm. „Es war unglaublich mutig, und unglaublich gefährlich, die Aufmerksamkeit einer gesamten Hundertschaft auf Euch allein zu ziehen. Ihr hättet sehr leicht getötet werden können."

Oh, das sagt gerade der Richtige, denke ich und muss beinahe grinsen, solche Alleingänge sind doch eigentlich deine Spezialität, mein Prinz....

„Seid in Zukunft vorsichtiger, Tari, versprecht mir das!" Ernst schaut er mich an, ich erwidere mit Mühe seinen Blick und bringe schließlich ein Nicken zustande, woraufhin er mir die winzige Andeutung eines Lächelns schenkt und schließlich meinen Arm loslässt, was ich mit einem kleinen Stich des Bedauerns registriere.

Aber ich war doch vorsichtig? Ist doch auch alles gutgegangen? Verwirrt schüttele ich meine Mähne. Schaut er mich noch immer an? Kurzer Blick durch die Mähnenfransen: ja, tut er. Ich komme mir allmählich blöd vor, also verbeuge ich mich und trete rückwärts zurück in die Reihe, wobei ich Stephan anremple, der mich vielsagend angrinst.

Der Prinz schwört uns nun auf seine künftigen Pläne ein – statt uns hinter dem Wall zu verschanzen, werden wir den Kampf selbst zu den Charr tragen und die Offensive in diesem Krieg ergreifen. Lautes Jubelgeschrei antwortet ihm, das jedoch nur zu bald von den Rufen eines Wachmanns unterbrochen wird. Atemlos berichtet dieser, dass wir die Schlacht zwar gewonnen haben, aber zu einem hohen Preis: während ihres Rückzuges haben die Charr Gefangene gemacht und viele unserer Verwundeten verschleppt.

Ah, ich hatte es befürchtet... kein Sieg ohne Opfer. Mir wird ganz übel, wenn ich daran denke, was meine armen Kameraden wohl als Gefangene der Charr erleiden müssen. Prinz Rurik schäumt vor Wut. Ascalon wird nicht länger in Furcht vor diesen Bestien leben, ruft er uns zu, wir werden nach Norden marschieren, um unsere Brüder zu befreien und uns wiederzuholen, was sie uns genommen haben.

Mit diesen flammenden Worten dreht er sich um und marschiert mit seinen Hauptleuten davon.

Ich sammle Stephan, Alesia und Orion ein, und gemeinsam machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Grenztor, einem kleinen Garnisons-Außenposten, in dem wir diese Nacht Quartier nehmen werden. Vielleicht gibt es hier ja sogar ein Badehaus. Und ich glaube, ich werde Orion fragen, ob er mir seinen Spiegel leiht.


	9. Surmia und Drascir

**Surmia und Drascir**

Am nächsten Tag erwache ich noch vor dem Morgengrauen, weil mein Kopf unerträglich dröhnt. Hier am Grenztor gibt es natürlich weder ein Badehaus noch einigermaßen bequeme Quartiere. Aber Bier – das gibt es. Und das letzte Bier gestern abend muss wohl verdorben gewesen sein, anders kann ich mir meinen pochenden Schädel nicht erklären. Stöhnend erhebe ich mich von meinem ungemütlichen Nachtlager – einer Lumpendecke auf nacktem Boden unter einer behelfsmäßigen Zeltplane, mit Chili als lebendem Kopfkissen -, strecke mich und höre meine Rückwirbel vernehmlich knacken. Ooohhh mein Kopf... ich muss Alesia finden, damit sie mir etwas gegen den Kater gibt. Sonst trifft mein Pfeil heute nicht mal einen toten Charr.

Ich krame den kleinen Spiegel, den Orion mir geschenkt hat, aus meinem Rucksack und riskiere einen Blick hinein. Oh je. Ich stecke den Spiegel schnell wieder weg – diese Augenringe muss man nicht öfter als einmal ansehen. Es ist aber schon erstaunlich, sinniere ich, wie zugänglich jemand plötzlich werden kann, wenn man ihn über etwas befragt, wofür er sich wirklich interessiert. Orion jedenfalls war gestern abend hocherfreut, als ich ihn um Rat wegen meiner ewig störrischen Mähne bat. Ein bisschen Schmeichelei über sein stets perfektes Erscheinungsbild hat sicher auch geholfen.

„Ja, Tari, da seid Ihr bei mir richtig. Ich dachte schon, Ihr würdet mich nie fragen", sprach Orion und fuhr sich selbstgefällig mit beiden Händen über seine weißblonden Stirnfransen. „Der Krieg ist keine Entschuldigung dafür, nicht ein wenig auf sich zu achten", mahnte er – zum Glück sparte er sich den erhobenen Zeigefinger, auf den ich eigentlich gewartet hatte.

„Hmmm, lasst mich mal schauen", überlegte er und betrachtete mich kritisch von oben bis unten.

„Nun ja, Tari, mit Verlaub, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll – Ihr seid eine dürre kleine Katze, daran kann nicht mal ich etwas ändern" –

Wie bitte?! Was war das?! Ich funkelte ihn wütend an und wollte ihm gerade mit ausgefahrenen Krallen ins Gesicht springen – „aber", fuhr er unbeeindruckt fort, verschränkte die schmalen Finger und ließ die Gelenke knacken, „aus Euren Haaren kann man durchaus etwas machen, und ich liebe solche Herausforderungen."

Ich beruhigte mich also zähneknirschend und ließ Orion mit Kamm und Bürste an meinem Kopf herumhantieren, deshalb war ich ja schließlich gekommen. Das Ergebnis konnte sich am Ende durchaus sehen lassen, zum ersten Mal seit langem sind wirklich alle Kletten ausgekämmt, und Orion hat meine Mähne geduldig mit langen, kräftigen Bürstenstrichen bearbeitet, bis sie glänzte. Ich bedankte mich überschwenglich bei ihm, was er huldvoll zur Kenntnis nahm, und ging beschwingt, meine nun schimmernde Mähne frohgemut schüttelnd, zum Küchenzelt, um mit Stephan und anderen Mitgliedern der Ascalon-Vorhut das Bier zu probieren. Schließlich hatten wir einen Sieg zu feiern, denn wir hatten immerhin die Charr hinter den Wall zurückgetrieben und einige Hundert von ihnen erledigt. Gefeiert haben wir denn auch ausgiebig, und das rächt sich nun. Oooohh mein Kopf!

Ich wanke nach draußen, um Alesias Zelt zu suchen, das auf der anderen Seite des Lagers liegt. Es ist noch dunkel, im Osten zeigt der stets wolken- und rauchverhangene Himmel den ersten schmalen blutroten Streifen des kommenden Sonnenaufgangs. Müde stolpere ich über die Reste einer Feuerstelle. Ah, da drüben, das muss Alesias Lager sein, die schimmernde Mönchsrune, die außen auf der Plane angebracht ist, zeigt mir, dass ich hier richtig bin. Alesia ist zum Glück schon wach.

„Grüße dich, Tari!" ruft sie mir fröhlich zu, während sie ihr Feuer schürt. Wie kann man zu dieser frühen Stunde nur schon so ekelhaft gut gelaunt sein?

„Ich kann mir denken, warum du hier bist, Tari", kichert sie. Oh je, sieht man mir das so deutlich an?

„Warte einen Moment, ich koche dir ein paar Kräuter auf. Du siehst schrecklich aus", sagt sie nach einem prüfenden Blick in mein Gesicht.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Alesia", antworte ich säuerlich, lasse mich neben ihr in den Staub fallen, presse meine Finger auf meine pochenden Schläfen und grunze.

„Zum Glück kommst du früh", sagt die junge Heilerin und reicht mir einen Zinnbecher mit einem dampfenden, übelriechenden Gebräu, „ich kriege dich schon wieder flott bis Tagesanbruch. Hier, trink das."

Ich schnuppere an dem grünlichen Sud, dessen stinkender Dampf unheilverkündend in die kühle Morgenluft steigt. Brrrr.

„Alles?", frage ich und schaue Alesia flehentlich an.

„Alles", antwortet sie mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme und grinst breit. „Du bist selbst schuld, Tari! Alles, was du tust, übertreibst du. Bis du gelernt hast, dich zu mäßigen, wirst du meine Tränke immer wieder genießen dürfen."

Ich lasse den Kräutersud langsam im Becher kreisen und puste hinein. Als er schließlich genügend abgekühlt ist, schütte ich das bittere Gebräu todesmutig mit einem Zug hinunter und spucke beinahe alles wieder aus.

„Tari, reiß dich zusammen!", mahnt Alesia. „Leg dich kurz hin und schließe die Augen, in zehn Minuten geht es dir besser."

Ich tue, wie mir befohlen – seinem Heiler soll man ja nicht widersprechen -, mache die Augen zu und denke an gar nichts. Oooh, mir ist so schlecht...

Ich muss wohl wieder eingenickt sein, jedenfalls erwache ich, weil Alesia mich kräftig an der Schulter rüttelt.

„Tari, aufstehen!" Mit einem Ruck schieße ich erschrocken in die Höhe.

„Bist du wieder in Ordnung? Hauptmann Miken ist eingetroffen, wir müssen umgehend unsere Befehle abholen!"

Ich springe auf die Füße und betaste vorsichtig meinen Kopf – keine Schmerzen mehr. Das muss man Alesia lassen, ihre Heiltränke sind zwar widerlich, aber wirksam. Sie deutet auf eine Wasserschüssel im Zelt, ich wasche mich so gründlich wie in der kurzen Zeit möglich, fische eine kleine Bürste aus meiner Tasche – auch ein Geschenk von Orion – und fahre damit durch meine Mähne, bis ich auf keinen Widerstand mehr stoße. Solchermaßen präsentabel gemacht, trabe ich mit Alesia zusammen zum Tor, wo Hauptmann Miken, Stephan und Orion uns bereits erwarten.

„Tari Calenardhon? Schön, dass Ihr uns heute noch mit Eurer Anwesenheit beehrt", schnauzt der Hauptmann. Was für ein Wichtigtuer, denke ich, es ist ja noch nicht mal richtig hell.

„Prinz Rurik ist draußen in Surmia und erwartet Euch. Die Charr haben, wie Ihr wisst, bei ihrem gestrigen Rückzug hinter den Wall viele ascalonische Soldaten gefangengenommen. Der Prinz ist außer sich und will unbedingt selbst losziehen, um unsere Leute zu befreien. Ihr werdet ihn begleiten und beschützen."

Oh süße Melandru.

„Bekommen wir Unterstützung von anderen Trupps?", frage ich unsicher.

„Nein", schnaubt Miken. „Nur ein einzelner kleiner Trupp kann sich unentdeckt durch die Charr-Patrouillen schleichen und sie aus dem Hinterhalt ausschalten, um unsere Leute aus den Fängen dieser Bestien zu befreien. Prinz Rurik hat ausdrücklich Euch angefordert, Tari Calenardhon", Miken betrachtet mich geringschätzig, „auch wenn ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen kann, warum. Wenn Ihr Euch nun freundlicherweise in Bewegung setzen würdet, Bogenschützin Calenardhon...?", schnarrt der Hauptmann.

Innerlich stöhne ich und spüre, wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt und meine Knie weich werden. So werden also wir vier allein für das Leben des Prinzen von Ascalon verantwortlich sein. Wenn wir scheitern, wird man uns wahrscheinlich vierteilen, denke ich. Wir setzen uns in Marsch Richtung Surmia, die kurze Taktikbesprechung halten wir im Laufen ab – Stephan soll an der Seite des Prinzen bleiben, dessen an Leichtsinn grenzender Mut uns nur zu bekannt ist, Alesia wird ihn mit Schutzzaubern belegen, damit ihm auch ja kein Haar gekrümmt wird, Orion und ich werden tun, was wir immer tun – Feuerstürme entfachen und die Magier beim Wirken ihrer Zauber unterbrechen.

Nach Surmia ist es nur ein kurzes Stück, die Ruinen dieser einstmals großartigen Kultur- und Wirtschaftsmetropole liegen gerade außerhalb des Großen Walls. Erbaut zu einer Zeit, da großer Optimismus die Ascalonier beflügelte, lachten die Stadtgründer nur über Kritik an dem Leichtsinn, eine Stadt außerhalb des Walls zu erbauen. Natürlich liegt Surmia nun in Trümmern, so wie fast alles andere auch.

Draußen auf der Stadtmauer steht der Prinz und lässt seinen Blick über die verheerte Ebene schweifen. Das blutrote Licht des Sonnenaufgangs spiegelt sich auf seiner messingfarbenen Rüstung und konkurriert mit den Flammen seiner Klinge. Das Farbenspiel ist atemberaubend, denke ich bewundernd und marschiere zackig auf ihn zu.

„Waldläuferin Tari Calenardhon meldet sich...", beginne ich und will schon wieder in einen tiefen Kniefall sinken, aber der Prinz greift blitzschnell unter meine Achseln und zieht mich wieder hoch.

„Tari. Nicht. Ich will es nicht. Meint Ihr, Ihr könnt Euch das merken?" Ich blicke ihn an, und er lächelt. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn seit dem großen Feuer nicht mehr lächeln gesehen. Ich lächle vorsichtig zurück und murmle eine Entschuldigung. Seine Hände sind so warm auf meinen Schulterblättern, wie angenehm in der kühlen Morgenluft... mein Herz klopft so schnell, dass es sich fast überschlägt, ich bin wohl zu schnell gelaufen.

Schließlich lässt er mich los – schade, denke ich flüchtig -, und ich trete einen Schritt zurück.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, Tari, und unsere Leute aus den Klauen der Charr befreien. Ihr wisst, was diese Bestien mit ihren Gefangenen machen? Ich verlasse mich auf Euch. Aber vorher, eins noch..." Rurik nimmt sanft mein rechtes Handgelenk, „... lasst mich Euren Bogen sehen."

Ich reiche ihm den Rabenflügel-Bogen.

„Das ist ein Langbogen, nicht?", fragt er. Ich nicke.

„Ein schönes Stück", sagt der Prinz anerkennend, „aber ich vermute, dass Ihr Schwierigkeiten mit Euren unterbrechenden Schüssen habt?" Wieder nicke ich und gebe zu, dass dies schon öfters ein Problem gewesen ist.

„Ihr solltet einen Recurvebogen verwenden. Er schießt nicht so weit wie ein Langbogen, aber viel schneller und präziser."

„Das ist mir klar, My Lord, aber ich habe keinen", murmle ich kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß", erneut lächelt der Prinz mich an, „aber dem kann ich abhelfen. Vael!" Er dreht sich um und winkt einen seiner Soldaten herbei. Die beiden Langdolche aus schimmerndem Stahl, die dieser gekreuzt auf dem Rücken trägt, weisen ihn als Assassinen aus, eine Profession, die in diesen Landen nur selten ausgeübt wird.

„Vael, bringt mir den Bogen aus meinem Zelt", befiehlt der Prinz.

Vael salutiert und verschwindet, um kurz darauf mit einem Bogen wieder aufzutauchen, wie ich noch nie einen gesehen habe. Er reicht ihn dem Prinzen, der ihm bedeutet, sich wieder zurückzuziehen.

„Hier, Tari", sagt Prinz Rurik, nimmt meine Hand und legt den Bogen hinein, „der ist für Euch."

Staunend betrachte ich den seltsamen Bogen. Er ist halbmondförmig, nicht groß, aber recht schwer.

„Für mich? Das kann ich nicht..." beginne ich.

„Natürlich könnt Ihr. Ich bestehe darauf", lächelt Prinz Rurik.

Ehrfürchtig lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen über die Waffe gleiten. Das Holz ist wunderschön gemasert und weist an den Enden und in der Mitte Beschläge aus fein ziseliertem Metall auf, die mit einer blass-türkisfarbenen Patina überzogen sind. Der Bogen muss sehr alt sein. Ich wiege ihn in der Hand und spanne ihn probehalber. Er ist stark, flexibel und perfekt ausbalanciert.

„So einen Bogen habe ich noch nie gesehen... wer hat ihn gefertigt? Was ist das für ein Holz? Und die Metallbeschläge?", frage ich atemlos.

„Das ist Droknars Recurvebogen", erklärt der Prinz. „Es heißt, er habe dem Zwergenkönig Droknar selbst gehört, vor vielen Jahrhunderten. Mein Vater erhielt ihn vor einigen Jahren als Gastgeschenk von Jalis Eisenhammer, dem König der Deldrimor-Zwerge, und hat ihn mir überlassen. Ich bin aber nur ein mäßiger Bogenschütze und verlasse mich lieber auf das hier", er schwenkt seine Flammenklinge, „deshalb soll er nun Euch gehören."

Ich bin fassungslos. „Er ist wunderschön", hauche ich.

„Das ist er", Prinz Rurik nickt lächelnd, „er passt perfekt zu Euch."

Ich spüre, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schießt. Was hat er gerade gesagt?

„Wie soll ich Euch nur danken, mein Prinz?", frage ich.

„Indem Ihr mich einfach Rurik nennt, zum Beispiel", er blickt mir in die Augen, „und indem Ihr mit diesem Bogen die Charr das Fürchten lehrt."

„Aye, My Lo... Rurik", antworte ich, unterdrücke den Drang, mich zu verbeugen und ziehe mich schnell zurück zu meinen Kameraden, wobei ich gerade noch sehe, wie ein feixender Stephan einem breit grinsenden Orion den Ellbogen in die Rippen knufft.

Der Prinz winkt uns nun hinter sich her, und eilig laufen wir den gewundenen Pfad entlang durch die Ausläufer der Ruinen von Surmia. An jeder Ecke schießen Verschlinger aus dem Boden, die kein großes Problem für uns darstellen. Orion scheint tatsächlich seine Feuerzauber verbessert zu haben, zischend grillt er einen Verschlinger nach dem anderen. Ich schlage ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, und er grinst zufrieden zurück.

Der Vormittag schreitet weiter fort, während wir uns über schwarze Asche und zu Schutt zerfallene Ruinen, die im diffusen Licht der von rötlichen Wolken verhüllten Sonne förmlich zu glühen scheinen, gen Norden quälen. Wir erklimmen einen weiteren der zahlreichen Aschehügel und blicken auf einen breiten Fluss aus Teer. Der Gestank ist schier überwältigend. Kleine Charr-Patrouillen, Zweiertrupps zumeist, streichen an seinem Ufer hin und her.

„Früher gab es hier Teiche und klare Bäche", murmelt der Prinz neben mir, „und nun haben wir Seen aus Teer und Flüsse aus Schlick. Es macht mich traurig, Ascalon in Ruinen zu sehen." Mir schnürt der Anblick auch die Kehle zu. Der Anblick und der Gestank. Große Blasen blubbern träge im Teer und platzen mit leisem Ploppen. Ich frage mich, was die Charr mit so einem verheerten Land anfangen wollen – sie können doch unmöglich in dieser Teer- und Aschewüste leben wollen? Was haben sie davon? Ich bin versucht, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, aber der Prinz ist schon vorausgeeilt und wir müssen uns sputen, um ihn einzuholen.

Mein wunderbarer neuer Bogen leistet fantastische Dienste. Jeder Ablenkschuss sitzt, die Heiler der Charr können kaum noch einen Spruch durchbekommen. Die Feuerrate dieses Bogens ist einfach phänomenal. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal eine so großartige Waffe besitzen würde, überlege ich und streichle zärtlich über die seidige Oberfläche des edlen Holzes.

Nachdem wir eine mir unendlich scheinende Anzahl von Charr-Patrouillen aus dem Weg geräumt haben, erspähen wir in einigen Hundert Meter Entfernung die ersten Bretterverschläge – sicher werden dort unsere Gefangenen festgehalten. Davor befindet sich eine große Anzahl Charr – Krieger, Bogenschützen, Magier, darunter die fürchterlichen Flammenschwinger, die unseren Trupp mit zwei, drei Zaubern in ein Häuflein Asche verwandeln können.

„Rurik!", brülle ich. „Es ist zu gefährlich, sie alle auf einmal anzugreifen – lasst mich eine kleine Gruppe mit dem Langbogen locken!"

Verdammt, er hört mich nicht – oder will mich nicht hören. Jedenfalls spurtet er voraus, mitten hinein in die Gegner. Süße Melandru, sie werden Hackfleisch aus ihm machen...

Ich scheuche Stephan nach vorn, damit der Prinz nicht ganz allein in der Gegnergruppe steht und zerre Alesia hinter mir her.

„Schutzgeist auf den Prinzen!", schreie ich sie an, und sie brüllt zurück, dass sie ganz gut selbst wüsste, wie sie ihre Arbeit zu tun hätte. Ich entschuldige mich rasch bei ihr für meinen Ausbruch, und sie drückt verzeihend meinen Arm.

„Schon gut, Tari, wir sind alle nervös. Ich versteh' dich ja", ruft sie mir zu.

Diese Charr sind härtere Gegner, besser ausgebildet als die meisten, auf die wir normalerweise vor dem Wall treffen. Zwei Heiler sind in diesem Trupp, einer davon ein Boss. Ständig heilen sie ihre Krieger wieder hoch. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Flammenschwinger und den Heiler-Boss, gebe Chili den Befehl, ihn anzugreifen, während ich seine Heilzauber unterbreche, Orion lässt Feuerbälle auf ihn regnen. Nach zwei hintereinander unterbrochenen Heilsprüchen geht der Boss endlich in die Knie. Bleibt noch der zweite Heiler, mit dem wir genauso verfahren. Nachdem die Heiler erledigt sind, ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir die Nahkämpfer und Bogenschützen getötet haben. Es dauert eine Ewigkeit, aber endlich ist es geschafft. Der Weg zum Bretterverschlag ist frei, und Rurik befreit unsere Gefangenen, die sich umgehend in Richtung Wall auf den Weg machen.

Wir sind alle ziemlich erledigt, außer Rurik, der über einen unerschöpflichen Energievorrat zu verfügen scheint. Unermüdlich stürmt er voraus, stürzt sich todesmutig in die Gegnertrupps, so dass mir jedes Mal fast das Herz stehenbleibt, und treibt die arme Alesia damit an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Nach und nach können wir auf diese Weise viele unserer Leute befreien.

Inzwischen ist es bereits später Nachmittag. Im letzten Bretterverschlag finden wir eine Gruppe Männer vor, die sich in besonders beklagenswertem Zustand befinden. Ausgemergelt, die Kleidung nur mehr Fetzen, stellt sich ihr Anführer als Erol vor. Seit über zwei Jahren sitzen sie hier schon fest. Rurik schäumt vor Wut, als er das hört. Erol gehört dem Orden der Flammenzepter-Magier an, mächtige Elementarmagier, die sich auf Feuermagie spezialisiert haben. Orion schaut ganz ehrfürchtig drein, als sich Erol ihm vorstellt – ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das nochmal erlebe, denke ich. Erol berichtet dem Prinzen, dass noch weitere Angehörige seines Ordens oben in der alten Hauptstadt Drascir gefangengehalten werden. Rurik beschließt, sofort nach Drascir vorzudringen, um sie zu befreien, ungeachtet der vorgerückten Tageszeit.

Ich sinke neben Alesia, die sich bereits niedergelassen hat, in die Hocke, schließe die Augen, um ein wenig auszuruhen, und stöhne innerlich. Wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, während wir hier zwischen den Charr herumschleichen, könnten wir alle gefangengenommen werden. Ich versuche, mir nicht vorzustellen, was sie mit dem Prinzen von Ascalon und seiner persönlichen Guerilla-Truppe anstellen werden, wenn sie uns erwischen...

„Tari." Eine leise Stimme dicht neben meinem Ohr. Prinz Rurik. „Alles in Ordnung, Tari? Wir müssen aufbrechen, sofort. Wir müssen diese Leute retten, bevor die Dunkelheit anbricht."

„Aye, mein Pr... Rurik, wir sind bereit!", nicke ich, springe auf die schmerzenden Füße, wobei ich mich bemühe, mir meine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen, und winke Stephan, Orion und Alesia zu mir, die sich ebenfalls ausgeruht hatten.

Wir folgen Erol den zerklüfteten Pfad entlang nach Norden, zur ehemaligen Hauptstadt. Drascir, weit nördlich des schützenden Walls gelegen, fiel schon vor vielen Jahren unter die Herrschaft der Charr, als eine der ersten Städte überhaupt. Einst befand sich dort die berühmte Akademie der Arkanen Künste, die eng mit der Nolani-Akademie im Süden verbunden ist. Ich hatte einmal gehört, dass Prinz Rurik hier geboren und aufgewachsen ist. Die alten Königsgräber in Drascir sollen angeblich ein Portal zur berühmten Halle der Helden sein, aber niemand weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch existieren.

Endlich kommt Drascir in Sicht – oder vielmehr das, was noch davon übrig ist. Aber selbst die Ruinen künden noch von der einstigen erhabenen Schönheit dieser Stadt. Unterdrückte Tränen der Wut lassen meine Kehle eng werden – warum müssen diese Bestien alles zerstören, was schön und großartig ist?

Wir kommen an eine Zugbrücke, die einen tiefen Graben überspannt, oder ihn überspannen würde, wenn sie heruntergelassen wäre – das ist sie aber nicht. Sie ist von der anderen Seite hochgezogen.

„Tari?" Rurik ruft mich zu sich. „Wir müssen in die Stadt gelangen. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es einen Hebel, mit dem ihr diese Zugbrücke herunterlassen könnt. Geht mit Euren Leuten und findet einen anderen Weg in die Stadt. Ich werde mit Erol hier warten. Und seid vorsichtig, Tari!"

Der arme Erol sieht noch schlimmer aus als zuvor, der Marsch hat ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Ich bin dankbar und erleichtert, dass der Prinz hier bei ihm bleiben will, hier ist er außer Gefahr, denn die Charr-Patrouillen haben wir weiträumig weggeräumt.

Ich verbeuge mich knapp und spurte los, die anderen im Schlepptau. Stephan nimmt mich kurz beiseite.

„Tari, ich denke, ich weiß einen Weg, wie wir in die Stadt kommen. Ich war schon mal hier, ist erst ein paar Monate her." Er schaut mich fragend an, ich nicke und bedeute ihm, die Führung zu übernehmen.

Wir stolpern einen Abhang hinab in ein teergefülltes Flussbett. Stephan läuft voraus. Wir kommen in der zähflüssigen, stinkenden schwarzen Brühe nur mit Mühe voran. Bald verbreitert sich der Fluss zu einem großen See. Wir halten inne, Stephan muss sich kurz orientieren. Kein Lüftchen geht hier, kein Geräusch zerreisst die Stille, die nur von dem unvermeidlichen Ploppen der Teerblasen unterbrochen wird, die aus dem See blubbern und mit jedem Platzen eine übelriechende Gaswolke freigeben.

Stephan winkt uns voran, rechts das Ufer hinan geht der Weg weiter. Hier ist die Stadtmauer von Drascir, oben patrouillieren Charr-Wachposten. Die werden wir alle erledigen müssen. Wir schleichen uns vorsichtig zum Tor. Hier steht das Historische Monument von Surmia, ein kleines Kunstwerk, das an die Gründung Drascirs am Ende des zweiten Gildenkrieges erinnert. Ich kann nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Inschrift werfen, denn zwei Charr-Bogenschützen haben uns entdeckt. Einen schieße ich von der Mauer, der andere kommt von selbst heruntergelaufen und schließt innige Bekanntschaft mit Stephans Schwert.

Rasch laufen wir weiter zur Zugbrücke und schalten dabei noch weitere Patrouillen aus. Der Blick wird frei auf die Ebene vor der alten Akademie – und uns stockt der Atem. Die Feinde stehen dichtgedrängt, es müssen Hunderte sein. Wir tauschen verzweifelte Blicke – wie sollen wir da durchkommen, um die Flammenzepter-Magier zu befreien? Aber letztendlich muss der Prinz entscheiden, was wir tun sollen, oder was wir nicht tun sollen. Wir rennen weiter an der Stadtmauer entlang nach Osten – da ist der Hebel für die Zugbrücke. Er ist gut geölt, offenbar wird er häufig benutzt, um die Nachschubtrupps der Charr durchzulassen. Ich lasse die Brücke hinunter, die auf der anderen Seite des Grabens mit lautem Knall und einer großen Staubwolke aufprallt. Der Prinz und Erol schließen sich uns wieder an.

„Gut gemacht, Tari. Die Akademie liegt im Norden. Kommt!", ruft Prinz Rurik mir zu.

„Wartet, Rurik", ich halte ihn am Ellbogen fest, „schaut Euch das erst an, bitte!" Ich deute auf die Ebene, auf der die Charr stehen wie Unkraut auf einer Sommerwiese.

„Diesen Kampf können wir nicht gewinnen", murmelt der Prinz stirnrunzelnd. „Wir müssen eine Konfrontation mit dieser Gruppe auf jeden Fall vermeiden."

Oh, sehr gut – er sieht es ein, denke ich erleichtert.

Er wendet sich mir zu. „Tari, ich bin hier aufgewachsen, ich weiß einen Weg um die Ebene herum. Wir müssen die Obelisken in der Akademie erreichen, das ist unsere einzige Chance. Folgt mir!" Süße Melandru, hoffentlich geht das gut, denke ich. Ich hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass wir wieder abziehen. Ich befehle Chili, bei Fuß zu bleiben, um die Charr nicht auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Wir rennen einen versteckten Hohlweg entlang in Richtung Norden. Hier gibt es nur wenige Patrouillen, die wir alle überwältigen können. An mehreren Stellen weist der Weg jedoch Durchbrüche zur Ebene auf, hier ist es besonders gefährlich, aber alles geht gut, wir werden nicht bemerkt. Endlich kommt das Tor zur Akademie in Sicht, hier sind die Wachen verdoppelt, zwei Bosse sind auch dabei, ein Heiler und ein Mesmer-Hexer. Sie liefern uns einen harten Kampf, wobei die Angst, dass der Haupttrupp auf uns aufmerksam wird, für mich das Schlimmste ist. Ich beschäftige den Heiler, dem ich schließlich einen Pfeil direkt ins Auge jage, was sein Ende bedeutet, während Rurik dem Mesmer mit einem Hieb seiner Flammenklinge den hässlichen Kopf vom Rumpf trennt. Der Gestank nach verbranntem Fell erfüllt die Luft. Hinter einem Tor befinden sich die gefangenen Flammenzepter-Magier, Erol lässt sie heraus. Verglichen mit ihm sind die Männer in relativ gutem Zustand, wie ich staunend bemerke.

Da, Waffengeklirr unten auf der Ebene! Wir sind entdeckt! Wie sollen wir jetzt wieder zurückkommen?

„Rurik, sie kommen! Was nun?", rufe ich verzweifelt.

„Bringt diese Männer her", er deutet auf die Magier, „ich habe einen Plan!"

Rurik schickt die Magier auf die Plattformen, wo sie sofort damit beginnen, die Macht der magischen Obelisken zu beschwören. Gleißendes Licht flammt und zuckt auf den Spitzen der Obelisken, zischende Strahlen verbinden die an Kugelblitze erinnernden Feuerbälle miteinander, ein metallischer Geruch liegt in der Luft, die von einem tief surrenden Vibrieren efüllt ist.

„Das ist die alte Verteidigungsanlage der Stadt", ruft Rurik mir zu. „Als Junge habe ich hier studiert. Es ist schon eine Weile her, aber wenn Ihr die Charr in Schach haltet, kann ich die alten Runen aktivieren und ein Portal schaffen, das unsere Haut retten wird!"

Das Surren, das von den Obelisken ausgeht, wird immer lauter, aber nicht laut genug, um das stetig näherkommende Gebrüll und Rüstungsgeklirr der sich rasch nähernden Charr zu übertönen, die jetzt in den Innenhof fluten. Rurik hat mit der Beschwörung des Portals begonnen und kann sich seiner Haut nicht selbst wehren, weil er das Ritual nicht unterbrechen darf, deshalb steht Alesia direkt neben ihm, um ihn mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen, während wir anderen ihm die Charr vom Hals halten.

Ein Axt-Krieger ist zu mir durchgedrungen, bevor ich schießen kann. Brüllend wirft er sich auf mich und nagelt mich am Boden fest. Ich rieche seinen stinkenden Atem und keuche erstickt vor Entsetzen, als er seine gewaltigen Reißzähne bleckt, mir die scharfen Krallen um den Hals legt und zudrückt. Ich spüre, wie mir das Blut in die Rüstung rinnt. Plötzlich wird der riesige Körper schlaff, Blut und Hirnmasse spritzen mir ins Gesicht – Stephan hat dem Krieger mit einem Schlag seines Schwertes den Schädel gespalten und zieht mich nun unter dem Kadaver hervor. Ich taumle auf die Füße, greife meinen Bogen und schieße einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die Gegner. Die Charr werden immer zahlreicher, obwohl sich ihre Kadaver bereits um die Obelisken herum türmen. Die Verteidigungsanlage funktioniert noch ziemich gut, aber es scheint nicht auszureichen. Meine Knie geben unter mir nach, ich scheine eine Menge Blut aus der Halswunde zu verlieren, egal, ich schieße weiter. Viel treffe ich nicht mehr, aber immerhin erledige ich noch den Flammenschwinger, der Feuerball auf Feuerball direkt auf den Prinzen schleudert.

Oh süße Melandru, rette uns! Ich schicke Stoßgebete gen Himmel, dass Rurik endlich mit diesem verdammten Portal fertig wird. Alesia kann mir nicht helfen, sie ist vollkommen damit beschäftigt, den Prinzen zu beschützen. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen.

„Schnell, hierlang!" Wie aus einer anderen Welt höre ich Ruriks Stimme. Ich will aufstehen, kann aber nicht.

„Tari! Wo bleibt Ihr?" Schritte neben mir. Jemand hebt mich auf und trägt mich weg, ruft nach Alesia. Ich werde sanft auf den Boden gesetzt, jemand hält mich immer noch an den Schultern fest. Ich spüre die Heilkraft von Alesias Zaubern und komme langsam wieder zu mir, kann aber nach wie vor nicht aufstehen und sehe alles wie durch einen Schleier.

Wie durch Watte höre ich Erol nach dem Prinzen rufen. Ich werde vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt. Erol scheint etwas gefunden zu haben... das Mundstück des legendären riesigen Horns Sturmrufer, so glaube ich zu hören. Kann das denn sein? Ich zwinge meinen benebelten Kopf zum Nachdenken. Das gewaltige Horn auf dem Hornhügel vor der Hauptstadt Rin hat wohl jeder Ascalonier schon einmal gesehen, das Mundstück dazu jedoch gilt als verschollen, seit unzähligen Jahren schon. Es heißt, Sturmrufer sei eine mächtige Waffe, die Legende besagt, dass es Ascalon retten könnte, wenn es in der Schlacht geblasen würde. Ich höre Erol weitersprechen, er ist ganz aufgeregt. Dann Ruriks Stimme, skeptischer. Warum kann ich nicht verstehen, was sie sagen? Ärgerlich versuche ich, mich zu erheben, schaffe es auch, auf die Füße zu kommen, um gleich darauf wieder umzufallen. Jemand fängt mich auf und hebt mich auf die Arme. Oh Melandru, ich liefere hier ja eine peinliche Vorstellung, denke ich und blinzle. Ich werde getragen. Mein Kopf sinkt kraftlos gegen die metallverhüllte Schulter meines Retters. Wir durchschreiten ein leuchtendes Portal, ich sehe nur diffuse, gleißende Helligkeit, dann nichts mehr.

Ich erwache in einem vergleichsweise bequemen Bett, an dessen Seite Alesia sitzt und an dessen Fußende Chili sich zusammengerollt hat.

„Tari! Endlich bist du wach!", ruft Alesia aus.

„Wie lange war ich weg? Und wo bin ich hier?", frage ich sie. Ich setze mich auf schaue mich verwirrt um. Ich liege in einem mit großen weißen Tüchern abgetrennten Raum, der zu einem riesigen Saal gehört, Öllampen tauchen den Raum in ein warmes Licht.

„Wir sind in der Nolani-Akademie, im Haus der Heilung", antwortet Alesia, „und du warst drei Stunden lang völlig weggetreten. Es tut mir leid", sie blickt zerknirscht auf ihre Hände, „ich konnte in Drascir nicht mehr für dich tun. Ich war schon erschöpft davon, den Prinzen zu schützen, und der Charr hatte deine Halsschlagader verletzt, eigentlich ist es ein Wunder, dass du nicht verblutet bist. Ich konnte dich nur gerade so am Leben halten, dass du es bis hierher schaffst. Prinz Rurik hat dich in Sicherheit gebracht und selbst hierher getragen. Er hat sich auch schon mehrfach nach dir erkundigt", erzählt Alesia und grinst.

Ooohh. Der Prinz persönlich hat mich im Arm gehalten, und ich habe den ganzen Spaß verpasst. Das ist mal wieder typisch, denke ich säuerlich.

„Kannst du aufstehen, Tari?", fragt Alesia. Sie untersucht kurz meine Halswunde. „Sieht alles gut aus", befindet sie. „Du wirst nicht mal eine Narbe zurückbehalten."

Ich drehe probeweise meinen Hals und bewege meine Beine. Es funktioniert, also nicke ich, schäle mich aus der Decke und schwinge die Beine über die Bettkante.

„Gibt es hier ein Badehaus?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich glaube nicht", Alesia schüttelt den Kopf. „Aber es gibt etwas anderes, das wird dir gefallen", grinst sie.

„Wirklich? Was denn?" Ich bin neugierig.

„Bier!" Alesia grinst noch breiter, und ich muss laut lachen.

„Komm, die anderen warten schon. Sturmrufer ist gefunden worden, hast du das noch mitbekommen? Das muss gefeiert werden! Und ich werde persönlich aufpassen, dass du es nicht wieder übertreibst mit dem Bier", lächelt sie.

„Äh, Alesia... wie sehe ich aus? Kann ich so vor die Tür gehen?"

„Keine Sorge, Tari. Ich habe dir das Blut vom Leib und aus dem Gesicht gewaschen, du siehst nicht mehr aus wie ein lebender Leichnam und wirst keine kleinen Kinder zu Tode erschrecken", kichert sie.

Schnell schlüpfe ich in meine Rüstung, schultere meinen wunderschönen Bogen, der mir heute so gute Dienste geleistet hat, und folge Alesia beschwingt in Richtung Siegesfeier. Ich bin gespannt, wer alles dort sein wird.


	10. Man muss die Feste feiern

**Man muss die Feste feiern...**

Die Nachtluft ist kühl, eine leichte Brise weht den Geruch von brennendem Holz, der sich mit dem Duft von geröstetem Fleisch mischt, an meiner Nase vorbei, als ich mich mit Alesia auf dem weitläufigen Platz bei der Händlerecke nahe der Stadtmauer einfinde. Der Platz ist von großen Feuern, die hell gegen den wolkenverhüllten Nachthimmel leuchten, und weiträumig aufgestellten, mannshohen Fackeln in ein warmes Rotgold getaucht. Voll ist es hier! Ich werfe neugierig einen Blick in die Menge. Es scheint, als sei die gesamte Ascalon-Vorhut zur Siegesfeier erschienen - wobei "Siegesfeier" sicher etwas zu hoch gegriffen ist, "fröhliches Besäufnis aus gegebenem Anlass" trifft es vermutlich eher. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht die gesamte Ascalon-Vorhut... ihren Anführer, den Prinzen, kann ich jedenfalls nirgends entdecken. Er wird ganz sicher Wichtigeres zu tun haben, denke ich und ignoriere den kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung.

Alesia und ich kämpfen uns zum Zelt der Küchenbrigade vor, das dicht umlagert ist. Offenbar haben die Jungs von der Truppenversorgung gerade ein frisches Fass Zwergenbier angestochen. Ich schleppe Alesia mit mir durch die Menge, wobei wir über Stephan und Orion stolpern. Orion scheint Stephan gerade einen Vortrag zu halten - ich wage nicht zu raten, worüber -, während Stephan sich augenrollend, aber tapfer an seinem Bier festhält.

"Grüße, Tari!" Stephan grinst mich breit an und haut mir kräftig auf den Rücken, ich gehe kurz in die Knie und huste. "Wie geht's dir? Vorhin in Drascir hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du Grenth nochmal von der Schippe springst!"

"Danke, ich bin völlig wieder hergestellt", rufe ich ihm lachend zu und schlängle mich weiter durch die Menge nach vorn, Alesia am Arm hinter mir her ziehend. Der Lärm ist unbeschreiblich - es geht doch nichts über eine kleine Party, um die Moral der Truppe zu heben.

Endlich am Bierausschank angekommen, will ich gerade dazu ansetzen, dem Schankwirt meine Bestellung ins Ohr zu brüllen, als sich eine Hand schwer auf meine Schulter legt.

"Seid gegrüßt, Waldläuferin Tari Calenardhon! Euch habe ich ja eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen."

Ach herrje. Ich drehe mich um und blicke in das wettergegerbte Gesicht von Waldläufermeister Nente. Der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, denke ich und seufze innerlich. Seit dem Großen Feuer bin ich ihm erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen, aber jetzt hat er mich erwischt.

"Nun, das trifft sich gut, ich schulde Euch ja seit über zwei Jahren noch eine Einladung", grinst er erfreut. Er hat meine Schulter immer noch nicht losgelassen.

"Oh, es hat keine Eile", antworte ich, bemüht, nicht zu knurren wie Chili, wenn man ihr auf den Schwanz tritt, und lächle gezwungen. "Ich bin mit Freunden aus meiner Einheit hier, wisst Ihr, wir wollten ein bisschen..."

Ich blicke hilfesuchend zu Alesia, die sich mit mäßigem Erfolg bemüht, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Tari, ich gehe hinüber zu Orion und Stephan, ich wünsch' Dir noch viel Spaß!", grinst sie und winkt mir im Gehen kurz zu. "Und übertreib' es nicht mit dem Bier, sonst darfst du wieder meine Tränke kosten!"

Ach, auch das noch... ich seufze stumm, während Meister Nente zwei Maß Bier ordert.

"So, Tari", Nente drückt mir einen schäumenden Humpen in die Hand und stößt so schwungvoll mit mir an, dass mir Bier und Schaum in den Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung spritzen, "auf Euer Wohl!"

Ich nehme einen tiefen Schluck, das Bier ist hervorragend, ich fühle mich ein bisschen entspannter.

"Sagt mir, Tari wie ist es Euch in all der Zeit ergangen? Gut seht Ihr aus", Nente greift mein Kinn mit Daumen und Zeigefinger und dreht mein Gesicht hin und her, während er mich prüfend beäugt, "ein bisschen mager zwar, aber sonst fast unverändert." Er versucht ein gewinnendes Lächeln, und ich versuche ohne Erfolg, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Hier stehen einfach zu viele Leute herum, noch dazu habe ich den Schanktisch im Rücken. Alle schwatzen, lachen und trinken, weiter hinten werden schon die ersten Gassenhauer angestimmt, und ich wäre gern woanders. Leider ich kann mich jetzt auch nicht so einfach aus dem Staub machen, das wäre sehr unhöflich, denn immerhin ist Nente einer meiner ersten Ausbilder gewesen, und nicht zuletzt verdanke ich ihm Chili. Davon abgesehen würde ich in diesem Gewühl ohnehin nicht weit kommen.

"Was macht denn Euer Pirscher", will Nente wissen. "Ihr habt ihn doch hoffentlich noch? Das Große Feuer hat leider nicht viele von ihnen übriggelassen, inzwischen sind sie beinahe ausgestorben", erzählt er.

"Natürlich habe ich sie noch, Meister", ich schubse seine Hand, die immer noch mein Kinn festhält, mit dem Bierkrug beiseite, "ein Leben ohne Chili kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie liegt dort hinten, beim Stand des Farbenhändlers, seht Ihr? Dieses Gedränge hier ist nichts für sie."

Nente reckt den Hals, um einen Blick auf Chili zu werfen, die sich gerade gelangweilt im Staub rollt. "Richtig, ich erinnere mich", sagt er, "Ihr hattet ja ein weibliches Tier bekommen. Wisst Ihr, ich plane ein Zuchtprogramm, um die Pirscher-Population wieder auf eine solidere Basis zu stellen." Er hebt erneut seinen Bierkrug und lässt ihn mit Schwung gegen meinen knallen.

"Könntet Ihr Euch vorstellen, mir Euer Weibchen für dieses Programm zur Verfügung zu stellen? Zufällig weiß ich ein prachtvolles Männchen, das bestens zu ihr passen würde."

Er schenkt mir ein anzügliches Grinsen, das mir überhaupt nicht gefällt. Nente hat heute abend ganz sicher schon mehr als ein Bier genossen, denke ich grimmig. Ich lächle gequält und frage mich, was wohl als nächstes kommt - wird er gleich anfangen, eine vergleichende Studie über die diffizilen Paarungsrituale der Pirscher zu diskutieren??

Dazu kommt es jedoch nicht, denn Nente hat meinen neuen Bogen erspäht, den ich über der Schulter trage.

"Was ist das denn - darf ich mal sehen?" fragt er und nimmt mir den Bogen ab, ohne meine Zustimmung abzuwarten, was mich ärgerlich eine Braue hochziehen lässt.

"Das ist Droknars Recurvebogen", antworte ich, während ich versuche, ihm den Bogen wieder aus der Hand zu nehmen, Nente lässt aber nicht los. "Er ist sehr alt..."

"... und sehr kostbar", führt Nente meinen Satz zu Ende. "Wie kommt jemand wie Ihr zu solch einer seltenen Waffe?" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtet er abwechselnd mich und den Bogen.

Jemand wie ich, hmm?, denke ich amüsiert.

"Ein Geschenk von Prinz Rurik", antworte ich und grinse breit.

Meister Nente schaut ungläubig. "Soso, vom Prinzen persönlich? Sagt mir, Tari - was musstet Ihr tun, um ein solch wertvolles Geschenk zu verdienen?", fragt er und schaut mich mit schmalen Augen schief von der Seite an.

"Scharf schießen", antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und lasse mein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter werden, während ich mich mit einer perfekten Demonstration von Selbstzufriedenheit mit dem Rücken gegen den Tresen lehne, die Ellbogen auf die Kante stütze und meine Mähne in den Nacken schüttle. Soll er doch denken, was er will!

Allmählich geht mir die Situation zunehmend auf die Nerven, und ich würde mich gern davonmachen. Geht aber nicht, weil Nente noch meinen Bogen in der Hand hat und fachmännisch begutachtet. Seufzend lasse ich meinen Blick über die Menge gleiten. Wie komme ich hier nur weg? Vielleicht besteht irgendwann heute Nacht nochmal die Möglichkeit, an ein Bier zu kommen, das ich in netter Gesellschaft genießen darf – oder in überhaupt keiner, was ich meiner momentanen Begleitung jederzeit vorziehen würde, überlege ich frustriert. Neidisch betrachte ich die vielen Leute um mich herum, die sich offensichtlich prächtig amüsieren, und seufze erneut.

In der Menge vor mir tut sich eine Lücke auf, und mein Blick fällt auf Alesia, die gute fünfzehn Meter von mir entfernt mit einem hochgewachsenen Mann spricht, den ich nicht kenne – oder doch? Irgendetwas ist vertraut an ihm… sie blickt zu mir herüber und deutet auf mich, der Mann schaut in meine Richtung – oh. Prinz Rurik. Ohne Helm und Rüstung hätte ich ihn beinahe nicht erkannt. Er trägt ein langes, schwarzes Lederwams mit einer kleinen Goldstickerei rechts auf der Brust – wahrscheinlich sein Familienwappen, überlege ich flüchtig –, dazu hohe schwarze Stiefel aus weichem Leder. Sein dichtes Haar schimmert wie dunkle Bronze im Schein der Feuer. Er kommt mit raschen Schritten durch die Menge, die blitzschnell eine Gasse für ihn frei macht, zu mir herüber. Als er sich neben mich stellt und mich am Arm nimmt, fällt mir ein, dass ich auch mal wieder atmen müsste, und schnappe nach Luft. Die Verletzung muss mir wohl doch mehr Kräfte geraubt haben, als ich dachte, überlege ich, normalerweise bringt mich ein einziges Bier nicht so sehr aus der Fassung.

"Tari", sagt Rurik, seine Stimme klingt fast vorwurfsvoll. "Was macht Ihr hier? Solltet Ihr Euch nicht noch schonen? Eure Verletzung war sehr schwer, Grenth hatte Euch schon ziemlich fest im Griff. Ich war sehr in Sorge um Euch." Ernst schaut er mir ins Gesicht.

"Ich.. ich bin wieder ganz in Ordnung, My Lord… Rurik…", bei allen Göttern, ich stottere wie eine Geisteskranke. Wie bringt er mich nur immer dazu, mich zu benehmen, als hätte ich nicht alle beisammen? Ich versuche ein Lächeln, es klappt ganz gut.

"Kommt mit zum Feuer, ich möchte mir Eure Verletzung kurz ansehen, hier ist es zu dunkel", sagt er und zieht mich hinter sich her. Im Gehen drehe ich mich um und reiße Nente, der mit offenem Mund dasteht und ein Gesicht macht wie einer der Spiegelkarpfen in den Fischteichen meiner Eltern, noch rasch meinen Recurvebogen aus der Hand, hebe eine Augenbraue und schenke ihm ein süffisantes Grinsen.

Rurik führt mich zum nächsten Feuer, das hell in den schwarzen Nachthimmel lodert.

"Kommt her, Tari, lasst mich mal sehen", sagt er, dreht mich zum Feuerschein und schiebt vorsichtig meine Mähne beiseite. Ganz sanft streichen seine Fingerspitzen über meinen Hals, dort, wo der Charr-Krieger die klaffende Wunde gerissen hatte. Ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut, stehe stocksteif, unfähig, mich zu bewegen, bemühe mich, meine Knie vom Zittern abzubringen und halte mich an meinem Bogen fest. Mein Herz schlägt wie eine Kriegstrommel, ich höre das Blut in meinen Ohren singen. Süße Melandru... vergeblich versuche ich zu ignorieren, was hier gerade mit mir passiert.

Rurik nickt unmerklich und lächelt. "Die Heiler haben ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet", sagt er und schaut nochmal hin, "es ist fast nichts mehr zu sehen. Dennoch, Ihr solltet Euch ausruhen, Tari." Er lässt seine Finger von meinem Hals über mein Schlüsselbein gleiten. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut. Dann tritt er einen Schritt beiseite, was ich mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis nehme. Ich beschließe, mich zusammenzureißen, schüttle selbstbewusst meine Mähne zurück und schaue dem Prinzen gerade in die Augen.

"Ich muss morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang zurück nach Rin", fährt er fort und erwidert ernst meinen Blick. "Sturmrufer muss zu meinem Vater gebracht werden. Ich möchte, dass Ihr mit mir kommt. Die große Ebene zwischen Nolani und Rin wird inzwischen auch von den Charr belagert, ich brauche Euch und Eure Leute, um den Weg freizuräumen und sie davon abzuhalten, in die Akademie einzufallen. Schafft Ihr das, Tari?"

"Aye, natürlich", nicke ich. Bis Sonnenaufgang sind es zwar nur noch ein paar Stunden, aber was soll's, denke ich. Er gönnt sich keine Pause... warum sollte es mir da besser ergehen?

"Rurik... ist etwas dran an den Geschichten um die Macht Sturmrufers?", will ich wissen. Ich kann es mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass der Klang eines Horns, und sei es noch so gewaltig, eine Armee riesiger, blutrünstiger Charr besiegen kann.

"Ganz ehrlich - ich weiß es nicht, Tari", er blickt nachdenklich in die Flammen und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch sein dichtes Haar. "Nichts möchte ich lieber glauben, als dass Sturmrufers Wiederentdeckung die Wende in diesem Krieg bedeutet und uns endlich den Sieg über diese Bestien bringt. Wir werden es einfach versuchen müssen."

Aufmerksam schaue ich ihn an. Sein Gesicht zeigt die übliche grimmige Entschlossenheit, aber wenig Optimismus.

"Kommt, Tari", er strafft sich und nimmt sanft meinen Arm, "ich bringe Euch jetzt zurück zum Haus der Heilung. Für heute ist die Feier für Euch zu Ende. Ich brauche Euch morgen früh mit all Eurer Kraft."

Ich deute eine knappe Verbeugung an, lächle und lasse mich von ihm wegführen, bin mir der zahlreichen Blicke, die uns neugierig folgen, wohl bewusst.

Schweigend schlendern wir dicht nebeneinander durch die dunklen, menschenleeren Gassen, die nur hie und da von flackerndem Fackellicht erhellt werden, zurück zum Haus der Heilung.

"Ihr redet nicht viel, Tari, oder?", fragt Rurik, während wir den glimmenden Überresten einer Fackel ausweichen, die sich aus ihrer Halterung gelöst hat und zu Boden gefallen ist.

"Nein", antworte ich betont einsilbig, werfe ihm durch die Fransen meiner Mähne einen raschen Seitenblick zu und kann mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, weil ich mir vorstelle, wie viel geistloses Geplapper im Moment dabei herauskäme, wenn ich es täte. Genug, um wesentlich langmütigere Männer, als der Prinz es ist, nachhaltig in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Der Weg ist nicht sehr weit, bald schon kommt das Haus der Heilung in Sicht, ein flacher, langgestreckter Bau, dessen einstmals weiße Tünche in den letzten beiden Jahren sehr gelitten hat. Der Putz bröckelt an allen Ecken. Der von zwei blakenden Fackeln gerahmte Eingang hat keine Tür mehr, ist stattdessen mit schweren Tüchern verhängt.

An der Schwelle bleiben wir stehen. Bevor er geht, muss ich noch etwas wissen. "Sagt", beginne ich mutig und schaue ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, "kümmert Ihr Euch so fürsorglich um jeden Eurer Soldaten, wenn er im Kampf verletzt wurde?" Die Frage ist natürlich rein rhetorischer Natur, ich will eigentlich nur herausfinden, warum er sich so intensiv um mich kümmert. Oder ob ich mir etwas einbilde.

"Nein. Nicht um jeden", antwortet er leise und lächelt. Viel redet er aber auch nicht, denke ich.

Im diffusen Licht der Fackeln ist sein Blick dunkel, sein Gesicht unergründlich. Vorsichtig nimmt er eine lange Strähne meines Haars, die mir übers Gesicht gefallen ist, lässt sie langsam durch die Finger gleiten, zieht behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen die Linie meines Unterkiefers nach und streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Unterlippe. Süße Melandru... Ich möchte mich irgendwo festhalten, aber hier ist nichts. Meine Oberschenkel sind wie Gelee. Ich blinzle. Mein pochendes Herz kann man wahrscheinlich bis nach Ascalon hören. Chili reibt ihren Kopf mit so viel Druck an meinem Knie, dass ich ihre Eckzähne spüren kann. Die Fackeln prasseln, spucken hin und wieder glühende Funken in die stille Nachtluft. Mir ist, als hätte jemand die Zeit angehalten. Der Moment scheint Äonen zu dauern, und ist doch innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags vorbei.

"Gute Nacht, Tari." Rurik lässt meine Haarsträhne los und wendet sich abrupt zum Gehen. "Schlaft gut. Wir sehen uns morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang, draußen vor der Akademie." Ein letztes Lächeln, dann entschwindet er mit raschen Schritten in die Dunkelheit.

Ich stehe wie festgewachsen vor dem Eingang des Hauses der Heilung und warte darauf, dass die Kraft in meine Beine zurückkehrt. Sobald sie sich wieder bewegen lassen, gehe ich langsam hinein, um diese Nacht noch einmal auf meinem Krankenlager zu verbringen. Der Heiler, der Nachtdienst hat, besteht darauf, meine Verletzung noch einmal zu untersuchen, nickt zufrieden und schickt mich dann ins Bett.

Überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich in den verbleibenden Stunden dieser Nacht kein Auge zutue.


	11. Rin

**Rin**

Der neue Tag ist noch nicht angebrochen, aber ich wälze mich ohnehin nur hellwach von einer Seite auf die andere, also beschließe ich, dass ich genauso gut aufstehen kann. Ich rüttle Chili, die sich am Fußende zusammengerollt hat und leise schnarcht, sanft aus dem Schlaf. Sie blinzelt mich vorwurfsvoll an und lässt ein anklagendes Maunzen hören.

"Komm, Süße", raune ich ihr leise ins Ohr, "stell dich nicht so an, du hast mehr Schlaf gehabt als ich. Lass uns Alesia suchen, wenn wir Glück haben, ist sie schon wach. Vielleicht hat sie einen Becher Chai für mich." Oder irgend etwas anderes, was die Kräfte in meinen Körper zurückkehren lässt, denn ich bin ganz schön wackelig auf den Beinen, wie ich feststellen muss, als ich mit Chili im Schlepptau leise das Haus der Heilung verlasse.

Die Straßen sind noch still und verlassen, aber auf dem Platz am Ortsrand, den sich die Ascalon-Vorhut als Lager auserkoren hat, brennen schon die ersten Feuer. Alesias Zelt ist recht schnell gefunden, und tatsächlich ist sie schon auf den Beinen. Frühaufsteher sind zwar grundsätzlich unerträglich, überlege ich, haben bisweilen aber auch ihre Vorteile.

"Guten Morgen, Tari", begrüßt sie mich fröhlich, "schon auf? Hast du gut geschlafen?"

Ich murmle irgendetwas Unverständliches und gähne.

"Anscheinend nicht", beantwortet sie ihre eigene Frage und grinst breit, "du siehst schrecklich aus."

"Danke", erwidere ich missmutig, "das hast du gestern schon gesagt. Wird das jetzt deine Standardbegrüßung für mich?" Ich lasse mich neben Alesia auf dem Boden nieder und kreuze die Beine. Chili legt sich auf meinen Schoß, ich kraule geistesabwesend den Flauschpelz hinter ihren Öhrchen und genieße ihre Wärme, die kalte Luft und der Schlafmangel lassen mich bibbernd mit den Zähnen klappern.

"Nur, wenn es stimmt", antwortet Alesia liebenswürdig. "Chai?"

"Unbedingt", nicke ich und lasse mir einen Tonbecher von ihr reichen, der so heiß ist, dass ich ihn beinahe wieder fallen lasse. Aromatischer Duft steigt mir in die Nase.

"Wenigstens dein Chai ist genießbar", stelle ich fest, "viel besser als deine Heiltränke. Für die wirst du irgendwann noch in den Kerker geworfen." Vorsichtig nehme ich einen Schluck und stelle zufrieden fest, dass Alesia den Chai schon kräftig gesüßt hat, so wie ich es bevorzuge.

"In den Kerker, hm? Und wer stellt dich dann wieder auf die Beine, wenn du allmorgendlich völlig derangiert aus deiner Lagerstatt kriechst?" Alesia lacht gutmütig. Zum Glück versteht sie Spaß und kann mit solch extremen Morgenmuffeln wie mir gut umgehen.

"Ich habe ein Stärkungsmittel in den Chai gegeben, damit du den Schlafmangel nicht mehr spürst. Sag mal, Tari", sie legt den Kopf schief und grinst, "erzähl mir doch mal, warum du so übernächtigt bist, hm? Ich meine, ihr seid ja gestern Nacht sehr zeitig miteinander verschwunden, der Prinz und du..."

Ich verschlucke mich an meinem Chai und bekomme einen Hustenanfall, der Chili erschrocken fauchend aufspringen und in Alesias Zelt Deckung suchen lässt.

"Alesia, was auch immer du andeuten willst - du spinnst", erwidere ich und springe auf die Füße, immer noch hustend und spuckend.

"Ach komm, Tari", kichert sie, "jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat..." Alesias Spekulationen werden gnädig von der lautstarken Ankunft Stephans und Orions unterbrochen.

"Morgen, ihr beiden Hübschen", dröhnt Stephan gutgelaunt, "fertig zum Charr-Schlachten?" Alesia drückt beiden einen dampfenden Becher Chai in die Hand.

"Ah, Tari", Stephan versetzt mir den üblichen Prankenhieb auf die Schulter, weil es das ist, was er unter kameradschaftlicher Begrüßung versteht, "na, Spaß gehabt letzte Nacht?" Er knallt dem feixenden Orion den Ellbogen in die Rippen und lacht schallend über seinen eigenen Witz.

Süße Melandru, jetzt fängt der auch noch an. "Weißt du, Stephan, eines Tages zeige ich dir vielleicht, was mir _wirklich_ Spaß macht", erwidere ich einladend, "danach wirst du auf allen Vieren kriechen und darum winseln, dein nächstes Bier löffelchenweise eingeflößt zu bekommen, während du im Spiegel dein neues Gesichtsmuster bestaunst." Ich lächle liebenswürdig und ziehe eine Braue hoch, Stephan brüllt vor Lachen und haut mir erneut auf die Schulter. Ich frage mich, wie es sich wohl schießt, wenn ein Schulterblatt zertrümmert ist.

Ein Blick auf den ersten dunkelroten Streifen am wolkenverhangenen östlichen Himmel sagt mir, dass es an der Zeit ist, die herzlichen Freundschaftsbekundungen nunmehr abzubrechen und an die Arbeit zu gehen. Besorgt stelle ich fest, dass der Wind aufgefrischt hat, draußen auf der Ebene werden die Böen sicher noch stärker sein. Ich werde näher als sonst an die Gegner herangehen müssen, damit meine Pfeile eine möglichst kurze Flugbahn haben und nicht vom Wind abgetrieben werden.

"Zeit zum Aufbruch, meine Lieben, die Sonne geht auf", ich klatsche in die Hände, schultere meinen Bogen und winke den Rest meines gutgelaunten Trupps hinter mir her in Richtung Stadtmauer.

Die Nolani-Akademie verfügt über eine ähnliche Verteidigungsanlage wie die Akademie der Arkanen Künste in Drascir, allerdings gibt es hier nur zwei der magischen Obelisken mit den dazugehörigen Plattformen, auf deren je drei Säulen ein Magier die Kraft der Elemente beschwören kann, um Eindringlinge abzuwehren. Als wir die Mauer erklimmen, sind beide Plattformen bereits in Betrieb, die Kugelblitze flackern schon oben auf den Säulen, das tiefe, vibrierende Summen, das von der im Zaum gehaltenen Magie ausgeht, erfüllt die kühle Morgenluft.

Ich trete an den Rand der Mauer heran, kneife die Augen zusammen und spähe hinab in die Ebene, die in das blutrote Licht der eben aufgehenden Sonne getaucht ist. Die zerklüfteten Erhebungen, von denen die weiträumige Fläche eingerahmt ist, sind dicht besetzt mit Charr-Bogenschützen. So viele... innerlich stöhne ich. Ich beuge mich über die Mauer nach vorn, um besser sehen zu können, was direkt vor dem Tor geschieht. Auch die Ebene selbst ist voller Feinde, ihre Silhouetten werfen lange Schatten in den roten Staub. Vor dem verrammelten Stadttor glimmt ein gewaltiger Scheiterhaufen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Charr dort verbrannt haben, aber die Reste sehen seltsam aus, zeigen ganz merkwürdige Proportionen.

Energische Schritte, die sich rasch von hinten nähern, unterbrechen mich in meinen Betrachtungen. Ich drehe mich um, Prinz Rurik kommt auf uns zu. Mein Trupp und ich salutieren vorschriftsgemäß, und ich beginne mit dem üblichen "Waldläuferin Tari Calenardhon meldet....", weiter komme ich jedoch nicht, denn er unterbricht mich.

"Vergesst diese Förmlichkeiten, Tari. Das kostet nur Zeit." Seine Miene ist blass und grimmig. Viel hat er wohl auch nicht geschlafen, überlege ich flüchtig.

"Schaut Euch das an", er deutet auf die Charr-Bogenschützen, die den Hügeln platziert sind, die die Ebene umgrenzen, "seit heute nacht sind diese Charr-Jäger hier, schützen die Hauptarmee auf der Ebene und bewachen die kleinen Seitenpfade. So lange sie dort oben stehen, haben wir keine Chance, zum Wall und von dort aus nach Rin durchzukommen. Es führt jedoch ein schmaler Pfad von der Akademie aus nach Osten", er dreht sich um und deutet zu einem kleinen Tor hinter einem jener merkwürdigen Kristalle, der hier eingeschlagen ist, "diesen Weg müsst Ihr nehmen, um die Bogenschützen von hinten ausschalten zu können. Ich werde hierbleiben und die Magier unterstützen, um die Verteidigungsanlage in Betrieb zu halten, damit das Charr-Heer uns nicht überrennt."

Melandru sei Dank, er kommt nicht mit uns, so sind wir nur für uns selbst verantwortlich. Ich nicke erleichtert, scheuche meinen Trupp voran zu dem versteckten Tor, deute eine Verbeugung an und will mich meinen Leuten anschließen, doch Rurik hält mich am Arm fest.

"Tari." Er schaut mir in die Augen, ganz ernst, ganz intensiv. Meine Knie werden schon wieder weich.

"Ich schicke Euch nicht gern dort hinaus hinter die Linien des Feindes, Euch am allerwenigsten... aber es geht nicht anders" sagt er leise. "Wenn Ihr die Bogenschützen erledigt habt, treffen wir uns wieder hier. Es wird nicht einfach für Euch werden, bei diesem Wetter...", stirnrunzelnd schaut er nach Osten, von wo der stetig auffrischende Wind weht.

Ich folge seinem Blick, eine starke Böe peitscht mir meine Mähne aus dem Gesicht und lässt mich die Augen zusammenkneifen.

"Ja, ich weiß... aber die Charr-Bogenschützen werden dasselbe Problem haben", erwidere ich zuversichtlicher, als ich mich fühle, "außerdem habe ich ein Schwert - für den Notfall." Ich tätschle mit der flachen Hand die schimmernde Kristallklinge, die an meinem Waffengurt befestigt ist. Der Zwischenfall mit dem Charr-Krieger in Drascir hat mich gelehrt, nie mehr ohne Nahkampfwaffe in eine Schlacht zu ziehen.

Rurik hebt amüsiert eine Braue. "Hübsches kleines Schwert. Passt auf, dass Ihr Euch damit nicht wehtut, Tari." Er grinst, wenn auch nur andeutungsweise, ich grinse zurück und spüre, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt - wie macht er das bloß immer?

"Beeilt Euch jetzt, ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir hier aushalten können", - er drückt meinen Arm so fest, dass es schmerzt - "und seid vorsichtig. Ich möchte Euch wiedersehen - in einem Stück."

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun", nicke ich, lächle so strahlend, wie ich kann, und trabe zu meinen Leuten, die an der kleinen Pforte warten.

In engen Windungen schlängelt sich der schmale Pfad nach Süden. Mühsam klettern wir über roten Staub und dunkelgraue Schlacke durch die tiefen Gräben, die das Große Feuer in das Gestein gesengt hat, voran. Von der Akademie aus gesehen schienen die Charr-Jäger so nah zu sein, aber der Weg ist weiter, als ich dachte. Oft enden die Abzweigungen, die wir nehmen, in Sackgassen, so dass wir einen anderen Weg suchen müssen, und dadurch sehr lange brauchen - viel zu lange, wie es mir vorkommt -, bis wir uns den ersten feindlichen Bogenschützen nähern können. Stehen da oben auf der Anhöhe herum wie die Könige von Ascalon, denke ich grimmig, aber das wird ihnen noch vergehen! Sorglos lassen die Charr sich den Pelz vom Wind zerzausen und unterhalten sich in ihrer gutturalen, fauchenden Sprache. Noch haben sie uns nicht bemerkt.

Ich halte Stephan, der vor mir läuft, am Kettenhemd fest und bedeute allen, leise zu sein. Wir ducken uns hinter einen Hügel aus geschmolzener schwarzer Lava.

Vorsichtig spähe ich über den Rand. Sechs Gruppen kann ich zunächst erkennen, die alle nicht weit voneinander entfernt postiert sind.

"Wir können da nicht einfach reinrennen", wispert Alesia, "wenn die anderen Trupps uns bemerken, haben wir vielleicht gleich alle auf einmal auf dem Hals - das wären dann mindestens vierzehn Charr-Jäger mit Brandpfeilen...!"

"Das wäre doch mal eine echte Herausforderung für deine Heilzauber", raune ich ihr grinsend zu.

"Aber gern, Tari, die neuen, die ich noch nicht geübt habe, werde ich dann an dir ausprobieren", flüstert sie zurück und boxt mich freundschaftlich in den Oberarm.

Wir sprechen ab, dass ich versuchen werde, die vorderste Zweiergruppe mit dem Bogen so weit wie möglich von den anderen wegzulocken, damit diese den unvermeidlichen Kampfeslärm nicht hören. Hier ist der starke Wind von Vorteil für uns, sein Heulen überdeckt fast alle anderen Geräusche. Ich schleiche um die Ecke und spähe einen Platz aus, an den ich die Charr locken will. Meine Truppe soll ihnen dort einen herzlichen Empfang bereiten.

Ich pirsche mich auf Langbogenreichweite von hinten an die beiden Charr-Jäger heran, lege einen Pfeil auf die Sehne meines Rabenflügel-Bogens, konzentriere mich, schieße - und verfehle. Eine Böe hat meinen Pfeil gepackt und nach Westen abdriften lassen. Ich fluche lautlos und probiere es erneut, warte auf einen windstillen Moment. Diesmal klappt es besser, mein Pfeil bleibt sirrend im dicken Nackenpelz des linken Bogenschützen stecken. Die Bestie springt vor Schreck zu Seite, und ich mache mich fluchtbereit - haben sie mich auch gesehen? Schließlich sollen sie mich ja verfolgen. Ich setze sicherheitshalber noch einen Pfeil ab, aber da sind sie auch schon hinter mir her, poltern in einer dichten Staubwolke die Anhöhe hinunter und folgen mir wie geplant um die nächste Kurve - direkt hinein in Stephans liebevoll geschärfte Klinge und Orions zischende Feuerbälle.

Mit diesen beiden Bogenschützen werden wir spielend fertig, Alesia hat kaum etwas zu tun. Zufrieden schlagen wir uns nach diesem gelungenen Auftakt unserer Mission auf die Schulter. Ich sammle rasch die Pfeile der Jäger ein. Interessiert betrachte ich die metallenen Spitzen im zunehmenden Tageslicht. Sie sind mit einer grauen, harten Substanz überzogen, die schweflig riecht. Seltsam... und es ist noch mehr an diesen Pfeilen. Wenn ich die Spitzen berühre, spüre ich ein leichtes Kribbeln. Magie?

"Orion, schau dir das mal an", rufe ich ihm leise zu. Ich lege zwei der Pfeile in seine Hand. "Spürst du das?", frage ich. Kaum zu glauben, aber nachdem ich ihn an meine Haare gelassen habe, sind wir auf du und du.

Orion betastet mit seinen schmalen, blassen Fingern vorsichtig eine Pfeilspitze und legt die Stirn unter seinen gepflegten Ponyfransen in nachdenkliche Falten.

"Ja.... das sind Brandpfeile. Sie sind mit einem hochwirksamen Feuerzauber belegt. Beim Aufprall lösen sie eine Explosion aus und verursachen ziemlich scheußliche Brandwunden." Er gibt mir die Pfeile zurück und wischt die Hände an seiner Rüstung ab. "Diese Bestien kommen auf ungewöhnliche Ideen, das muss man ihnen lassen", sagt er in beinahe anerkennendem Tonfall.

Brandpfeile also, tatsächlich. Davon gehört habe ich schon, aber ich konnte bisher nie welche bekommen. Ich stelle mir vor, welch kleidsame Löcher sie in die Pelze der Charr-Jäger schmoren werden, und grinse schadenfroh. Ich werde nehme mir vor, so viele wie möglich davon einzusammeln.

Unsere Taktik, die Charr-Jäger grüppchenweise auseinanderzuziehen, klappt weiterhin ziemlich gut, auch wenn die stetig stärker werdenden Böen mir meine Aufgabe zunehmend erschweren. Wir müssen uns immer gegen den Wind anschleichen, damit die Charr uns nicht wittern, und außerdem noch aufpassen, dass die Böen uns nicht Staub und Asche in die Augen wehen. Nach etwa einer Stunde haben wir die gesamte östliche Hügelkette von Charr-Bogenschützen gesäubert und stehen nun vor dem Großen Nordwall. Oben patroullieren Ascalon-Wachleute, die uns weiter keine Beachtung schenken, falls sie uns überhaupt bemerken. Wir wenden uns nun mit der bewährten Taktik den Charr-Jägern auf der westlichen Seite zu. Ich kann eine Menge Brandpfeile erbeuten und bin ganz begeistert von ihrer durchschlagenden Wirkung. Charr-Pelz brennt prima, denke ich grinsend.

Die letzte Gruppe jedoch bereitet uns Probleme. Sie besteht aus vier Bogenschützen, denen sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch zwei Axtkrieger hinzugesellt haben, wahrscheinlich, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten, überlege ich grimmig. Es gelingt uns nicht, diese Gruppe voneinander zu trennen. Stephan will beide Krieger aufhalten, einer jedoch bricht durch und attackiert Alesia, die versucht, in der breiten Rinne eines erkalteten Lavastromes in Deckung zu gehen. Wegen des starken Windes muss ich mit dem Krieger auf Tuchfühlung gehen, damit meine Pfeile sicher ihr Ziel finden.

Stephan hat den anderen Axtkrieger inzwischen niedergemacht und kümmert sich um die vier Bogenschützen, die ihre Brandpfeile auf uns loslassen. Noch kann Alesia ihre Heilzauber weiter wirken, trotz der Angriffe des Charr-Kriegers, aber wie lange noch? Durch die starke Panzerung seiner Rüstung richten meine Pfeile bei ihm nur wenig Schaden an. Orion hilft Stephan mit den vier Jägern, leider sind diese gegen seine Feuerzauber gut geschützt.

Ich rufe Chili zu mir und hetze sie auf den Axtkrieger, der auf Alesia einprügelt. Mit wildem Fauchen greift sie ihn an, verbeißt sich in seinem rechten Arm, doch er schleudert diese zentnerschwere Katze von sich, als wäre sie nur eine lästige Fliege. Chili prallt gegen die nahe Felswand und bleibt reglos liegen. Nun sehe ich rot – meiner Chili darf niemand ungestraft etwas tun! Da Pfeile allein nicht genug gegen den Krieger ausrichten, greife ich zu meinem Schwert, das ich vor Urzeiten, so will es mir scheinen, einmal als Belohnung bekommen habe, weil ich jemandem, ich weiß gar nicht mehr wem, einen Gefallen getan habe. Die Kristallklinge wirkt zerbrechlich wie Glas, ist aber hart wie Stahl und scharf wie ein Rasiermesser.

Brüllend vor Wut schwinge ich die Klinge mit beiden Händen über den Kopf, stürze mich auf den Axtkrieger und trenne ihm mit einem Hieb, hinter dem alle Gewalt meiner aufgestauten Wut, Angst und Anspannung sitzt, den Unterarm vom Ellbogen. Charr-Klaue samt Axt fällt mit einem dumpfen Plumps zu Boden, Unmengen von Blut aus dem Armstumpf, den der Charr vor Schreck und Schmerz brüllend wild umherschwenkt, spritzen mir auf die Rüstung und ins Gesicht. Ich setze nach, ducke mich unter dem Schildhieb seines unverletzten Arms weg und jage ihm die Klinge bis auf den Knochen in den ungepanzerten Oberschenkel, der knirschend unter ihm nachgibt. Der Charr knallt unter lautem Scheppern seiner Rüstung zu Boden - hier gebe ich ihm den Rest und hacke so lange auf seinen dicken, bepelzten Hals ein, bis er reglos in einer riesigen Blutlache liegenbleibt. Ich stürze auf Chili zu, die sich inzwischen wieder aufgerappelt hat, umarme sie und drücke Dutzende von Küssen auf ihre breite Stirn, überglücklich, dass sie lebt. Stephan und Orion haben derweil die vier Bogenschützen erledigt und kommen zu uns herübergeeilt.

"Ha, das hab ich gesehen! Du bist gar nicht so schlecht mit dem Schwert, wie ich dachte", lacht Stephan und versetzt mir den unvermeidlichen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf die Schulter. "Das war gar kein übler Hieb, aus dir könnte direkt noch was werden!"

Alesia hockt sich neben mich und tastet Chili ab, während sie ein paar Heilzauber murmelt. Ich bin ganz gerührt, wie liebevoll sie sich um meine Tiergefährtin kümmert, nehme sie in den Arm und drücke sie herzhaft.

Alesia wehrt mich lachend ab und betont, dass sie keineswegs etwas von dem vielen Blut abhaben möchte, das an mir klebt.

Schließlich erheben wir uns und wischen uns Staub und Blut von den Händen. Wir haben sämtliche Charr-Bogenschützen, die entlang der Ebene postiert waren, getötet, nun steht uns noch die Konfrontation mit den Feinden bevor, die das Haupttor blockieren. Wir schleichen uns vorsichtig hinab zur Ebene. Etliche Charr stehen um den gewaltigen, glimmenden Scheiterhaufen herum, den sie vor dem Tor errichtet haben. Er produziert mächtig Qualm, der infernalisch stinkt, uns aber die Möglichkeit gibt, die Feinde grüppchenweise aus der Deckung zu locken und zu erledigen.

Nun können wir endlich zurück in die Akademie, um uns mit Prinz Rurik zu treffen, wie es vereinbart war. Wir donnern an das Stadttor, einer der Flammenzepter-Magier lässt uns rasch ein. Wir erklimmen die Stufen zur oberen Ebene, wo Rurik uns schon erwartet. Besorgt kommt er auf uns zu, tritt zu mir und fasst mich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.

"Ihr habt sehr lange gebraucht, Tari – alles in Ordnung?", fragt er leise.

"Ja, natürlich", ich fahre mit allen zehn Fingern durch meine blut- und schweissgetränkte Mähne, "die Bogenschützen sind erledigt, der Auftrag ist ausgeführt."

"Ihr seht furchtbar aus", murmelt er besorgt, - na fantastisch, denke ich - "fehlt Euch nichts? Ihr seid von oben bis unten voller Blut!"

Vorsichtig gleiten seine Fingespitzen über meine Wange, auf der vermutlich ein interessantes Muster aus Dreck und Charr-Blut prangt.

"Ist nicht meins", erwidere ich, grinse breit und ignoriere mein galoppierendes Herz.

Rurik lächelt, drückt noch einmal meine Schulter so fest, dass ich das Gelenk knirschen höre, und wendet sich dann zum Rest meiner Truppe um.

"Wir brechen sofort auf nach Rin. Nehmt die Flammenzepter-Magier mit, ihre Heimkehr ist längst überfällig. Ihr", er winkt Orion heran, "werdet das nehmen", mit einem Kopfnicken deutet er auf Sturmrufer, das Mundstück für das gewaltige Horn vor den Toren Rins, das auf einem Mauervorsprung abgelegt ist. "Als Magier müsst Ihr nicht unbedingt beide Hände frei haben, um kämpfen zu können, daher fällt Euch diese Ehre zu."

Orion wird noch ein bisschen bleicher, falls das möglich ist, zieht die Brauen hoch und will etwas sagen. "Halt die Klappe und tu es einfach", raune ich ihm zu, "und lass es ja nicht fallen!"

Wir stürmen durch das Haupttor auf die Ebene hinaus nach Süden, halten uns dicht an der westlichen Grenze. Da wir dort zuvor schon alles leergeräumt hatten, bleiben uns weitere Scharmützel mit den Charr erspart, was mich sehr erleichtert. Wenn wir auf uns selbst gestellt sind, ist das eine Sache, aber für das Leben des Prinzen von Ascalon verantwortlich zu sein, ist jedesmal erneut eine harte Prüfung für mein Nervenkostüm.

Wir erreichen den Großen Wall und rennen hinauf, um das Tor nach Süden, nach Rin, zu passieren. Nachdem Drascir vor vielen Jahren den Charr in die Klauen fiel, wurde Rin zum Sitz des Königs und zur offiziellen Hauptstadt Ascalons. Seit dem Großen Feuer liegt jedoch auch Rin in Ruinen, und die Stadt Ascalon fungiert nun de facto, wenn auch inoffiziell, als Hauptstadt der Nation. Dennoch hält König Adelbern weiterhin in Rin seinen Thronsitz und organisiert von hier aus den Widerstand gegen die Charr.

Das Tor nach Süden allerdings ist verschlossen - auf Befehl des Königs, wie uns der diensthabende Wachmann mitteilt. Während der Prinz sich mit dem Wächter herumstreitet, der sich beharrlich weigert, das Tor zu öffnen, hocke ich mich neben Orion, der ziemlich außer Atem mit Sturmrufer im Arm in die Knie gegangen ist.

"Ich bin Elementarmagier und kein Packtier", mault er, "dieses Ding wiegt eine halbe Tonne, außerdem klebt der Staub von Jahrzehnten darauf!" Indigniert wischt er sich die Hand am Beinkleid ab.

"Komm, trag es wie ein Mann. Weit kann es ja nicht mehr sein", tröste ich ihn grinsend, "wenigstens sitzt deine Frisur noch."

"Was man von deiner nicht behaupten kann", gibt Orion mit missbilligendem Blick auf meine vor geronnenem Blut und Dreck starrende Mähne zurück, "ich glaube kaum, dass du jemals irgendwen - irgendwen! - beeindrucken wirst, Tari, so wie du immer herumläufst", bemerkt er spitz.

"Sicherlich nicht jemanden wie dich, was mich wirklich unermesslich traurig macht", flöte ich und zucke in gespieltem Bedauern die Achseln.

Unterdessen tut sich etwas am Tor, der Wächter bemüht sich endlich, es zu öffnen. Offenbar ist dies lange nicht geschehen, er hat viel Mühe damit, und es quietscht hörbar. Vor dem Tor schreitet ungeduldig der Prinz auf und ab wie ein canthanischer Tiger im Käfig, er kocht vor Wut.

"Es ist unglaublich, ich wehre hier eine weitere Charr-Invasion ab, und mein Vater spielt mit den Toren", schäumt er.

Das Tor ist nun weit genug geöffnet, dass wir uns hindurchdrängeln und einen Blick auf die Hauptstadt werfen können, deren Ruinen eine gute Meile vor uns in den schwefliggelb bewölkten Himmel ragen. Rurik packt mich hart am Arm - das wird einen schönen blauen Fleck geben, überlege ich flüchtig -, und deutet auf die qualmverhangene Ebene. Der Anblick ist schockierend genug, dass ich ihm die kleine Grobheit verzeihe. Überall lodert Feuer.

"Seht nur... Rin brennt!", ruft er aus. "Ich habe den König gewarnt, dass die Charr sich nicht lange werden aufhalten lassen. Wir müssen zum Hornhügel, nur Sturmrufer kann die Stadt noch retten - folgt mir, schnell!"

Wir rennen einen verschlungenen Seitenpfad in Richtung Süden voran, Rurik wie üblich weit voraus, wir haben Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Hinter jeder der zahlreichen Kurven blockieren Steinelementare unseren Weg, aber sie richten wenig Schaden an sind nicht schwer umzubringen. Nach einer knappen Meile etwa steigt der sich windende Pfad steil an, führt dann wieder abwärts, um uns schließlich wieder bergauf direkt auf den Gipfel des Hornhügels zu bringen. Eine breite Treppe führt hinauf zum Ansatz des gewaltigen Horns, der in eine mit Platten aus edlem Gestein ausgelegte, knöchelhoch ummauerte Einfriedung hineinragt. Hier müsste das Mundstück angesetzt werden, überlege ich. Orion keucht eine halbe Minute nach uns die Stufen hinauf, er hat ziemlich schwer an dem Mundstück zu tragen – und ziemlich schlechte Laune, wie mir ein Blick in sein schweißüberströmtes Gesicht verrät. Innerlich muss ich fast kichern, geschieht ihm ganz recht, ein bisschen körperliche Anstrengung und schweißtreibende Arbeit tut ihm mal ganz gut, denke ich. Erschöpft stolpere ich nach vorn und blicke an der gigantischen Hornpfeife entlang hinab ins Tal, das von unzähligen stinkenden Charr-Feuern in eine fast undurchdringliche Qualmwolke gehüllt ist.

Scharrende, knirschende Geräusche sagen mir, dass Rurik das Mundstück an das obere Ende des Horns geschraubt hat. Mit einem tiefen Brummen, ganz leise zunächst, doch stetig stärker werdend, erwacht Sturmrufer zum Leben. Immer gewaltiger wird der Klang des riesigen Horns, bis der Hügel selbst zu erzittern scheint. Kleine Kiesel und loser Sand lösen sich von der Hügelwand, vereinigen sich zu Miniatur-Geröllawinen, die in schmalen Strömen zu Boden gleiten.

Die Vibrationen durchdringen meinen ganzen Körper, schließlich sinke ich zitternd auf die Knie und halte mir verzweifelt die Ohren zu. Ich beginne mich gerade zu fragen, ob der Zweck des Horns darin besteht, feindliche Heere durch infernalischen Lärm in die Flucht zu schlagen, als vereinzelte dicke Regentropfen auf meine nackten Arme prallen, wo sie winzige glitzernde Pfützen bilden, träge über meine Haut hinabrinnen und helle, feuchte Spuren in der Dreckschicht, die mir die heutigen Kämpfe eingetragen haben, hinterlassen. Rasch wird der Regen stärker, bis er sturzbachartig vom Himmel strömt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wie lange es her ist, dass es in Ascalon so heftig geregnet hat. Ich stehe auf und breite die Arme aus, lege den Kopf weit in den Nacken, biege mein Rückgrat nach hinten durch, biete den Fluten des Himmels meinen nackten Hals dar. Ich schließe die Augen und heiße den klaren, sauberen Regen willkommen, der mir den Schmutz und das Blut der heutigen Kämpfe aus den Haaren und von der Haut wäscht.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter, mit einem Ruck schrecke ich aus meiner selbstvergessenen Haltung hoch. Rurik steht neben mir und deutet auf die Ebene, die durch den dichten Regenvorhang kaum zu erkennen ist.

"Ihre Feuer gehen aus", ruft er mir ins Ohr, um den prasselnden Regen zu übertönen, "und ohne ihre Feuer verlieren sie einen großen Teil ihrer Macht. Ruft Eure Leute zusammen, wir werden jetzt angreifen und die Stadt zurückerobern!" Er lässt mich los und läuft schon mal voraus. Ich trommle meinen Trupp zusammen, Alesia klebt ihre dünne Stoffrüstung am Leib, Stephans Kettenhemd glitzert vor Nässe und Orion ist einfach nur unglücklich, mit seiner zusammengeklatschten Frisur.

"Schnell jetzt", brülle ich, "dort unten sind immer noch jede Menge Charr, die sehnsüchtig auf uns warten!"

Wir eilen stolpernd bergab hinter dem Prinzen her, der bereits die ersten Gegnergruppen zusammenzieht – warum nur eine, wenn man gleich alle haben kann, denke ich stöhnend – oh süße Melandru, wie ich es hasse, wenn er das tut! Ich schubse Alesia nach vorn, damit sie ihn mit ihren Schutzzaubern belegen kann, und sende Pfeil um Pfeil in die dichtgedrängte Masse triefend nasser Riesenkatzen.

Ein Kontingent Bogenschützen, das sicherlich zur Wachmannschaft der Hauptstadt gehört, kommt aus den Stadttoren gelaufen und kümmert sich um die Charr, die uns von Norden her in den Rücken fallen wollen. Die Hilfe ist uns sehr willkommen, denn vor uns befinden sich genug Feinde, um keine Langeweile aufkommen zu lassen. Ich merke aber, dass der Prinz recht hatte - die Charr haben mit dem Erlöschen ihrer Feuer tatsächlich einiges an Kampfstärke verloren, es bereitet viel weniger Schwierigkeiten, sie umzubringen, als zuvor.

Rurik und Stephan schlagen, unterstützt von Orions Feuerbällen und meinen Pfeilen, eine Schneise der Verwüstung durch die Gegnergruppen, hinterlassen eine breite, von zerstückelten Charr-Kadavern übersäte Blutspur, bis vor der Stadt endlich kein Gegner mehr am Leben ist. Der Regen ist inzwischen in ein sanftes Nieseln übergegangen.

Rurik winkt uns zu sich, er ist noch nicht mal außer Atem. Die Götter wissen, wo er die Energie hernimmt, denke ich. "Ihr Anführer muss hier noch irgendwo stecken", ruft er uns zu. "Sucht ihn!"

Wir schwärmen aus. Eilig, aber vorsichtig schleiche ich um Geröllfelder herum, die wahrscheinlich einst zur Stadtmauer gehört haben, in der streckenweise große Lücken klaffen. Ich pirsche mich zur Mauer vor und spähe um die Ecke - direkt in die goldgrünen Augen des gewaltigsten Charr, der mir je gegenüberstand. Bonfaaz Brandpelz, der mächtige Feuermagier, gehüllt in seine glutrot leuchtende Aura. Ich sah ihn schon einmal, nördlich des Walls, als wir sein Heer ausspioniert haben und schließlich vor ihm flüchten mussten.

Er hat mich gesehen, also will ich keine Zeit mit Schreien vergeuden, sondern spanne blitzschnell meinen Bogen, um ihm gleich einen Pfeil ins Auge zu jagen. Leider nicht schnell genug für seinen Meteorzauber, ich werde zu Boden geworfen und lande ganz unspektakulär auf meinem Hintern, mein Bogen fällt mir aus der Hand, meine Haut knistert von der Feuermagie, deren schlimmste Auswirkungen zum Glück von meiner Rüstung abgehalten werden. Es kostet das riesige Ungeheuer nur zwei Schritte, dann hat es mich erreicht, seine Klaue packt mich am Hals und hebt mich zu sich hoch auf Augenhöhe. Sein gehörnter Kopf ist bestimmt dreimal so groß wie der meine, die gewaltigen Reißzähne schimmern hell und gefährlich im diffusen schwefligen Licht des Nachmittags. Sein Atem ist heiß und stinkt nach Aas.

"Hallo, kleine Maus. So allein?", knurrt er leise und lacht kehlig. "Heute habt Ihr einen großen Sieg errungen. Du allerdings wirst nicht lange genug leben, um ihn feiern zu können."

Ich ignoriere die Schmerzen in meinem Genick, wo er mich gepackt hält, kralle mich im Pelz seiner Tatze fest, ziehe die Beine an und trete ihn mit aller Kraft in den Bauch, was leider überhaupt keinen Effekt hat.

"Lass mich runter, du räudige Missgeburt!", blaffe ich, "du stinkst nach totem Fleisch, und genau das wirst du auch bald sein!"

Der Charr-Boss lacht heiser. "Es gefällt mir, wie du dich wehrst, kleine Maus. Ich denke, ich werde dich noch ein kleines bisschen quälen, bevor ich dich töte. Das macht dein Fleisch süßer!"

Ich brülle vor Wut, weil ich in der unangenehmen Situation bin, überhaupt nichts ausrichten zu können, mein Bogen liegt irgendwo im Staub und mein Schwert kann ich nicht erreichen. Bonfaaz bleckt grinsend die Reißzähne und zieht mit seinen rasiermesserscharfen Krallen zwei hübsche parallele Schnitte von meinem Halsansatz gerade hinunter bis zum Ansatz meiner Rüstung. Es tut nicht mal weh, aber ich fühle, wie das Blut zu tröpfeln beginnt. Die Aussicht, lebendig tranchiert zu werden, lässt mich nochmals alle Kräfte aufbieten, ich trete wild um mich.

"Lass mich sofort los, du dreckiges Stück Rattenmist, stinkender Sohn einer räudigen Ziege und eines pickeligen Schweins, Balthasar wird mit deinen Eiern Federball spielen, lass mich endlich runter und kämpfe wie ein Mann!", brülle ich. Oh ja, wenn ich eins bei der Ascalon-Vorhut gelernt habe, dann sicherlich das Intonieren klangvoller Flüche anstelle von jämmerlichem Gewinsel. Nützen tut es freilich ebenso wenig. Bonfaaz lacht nur, kehlig und rauh, lässt seine Krallen vor meinen Augen aufblitzen. "Tapfere kleine Maus. Ich werde dich....", beginnt er, aber weiter kommt er nicht, denn meine Kameraden sind endlich auf mein Gebrüll aufmerksam geworden und kommen mir zur Hilfe.

Mit einem Wutschrei, der die Mauern erzittern lässt, schleudert das Ungeheuer mich von sich, um die Schwertattacken von Rurik und Stephan abzuwehren. Ich knalle mit dem Kopf gegen einen Geröllhaufen und bleibe kurz benommen liegen. Sobald ich wieder etwas erkennen kann, krieche ich auf allen Vieren auf meinen Bogen zu. Ich muss die Feuerzauber unterbrechen, damit wir die Bestie endlich erledigen können. Ein weiterer Meteorzauber trifft mich und wirft mich flach auf den Bauch. Ich robbe zu meinem Bogen, greife ihn, rapple mich auf die Beine und jage abwechselnd Ablenkschüsse und Brandpfeile auf den gewaltigen Charr, der sich brüllend seiner Haut wehrt. Endlich, nachdem Rurik und Stephan sie förmlich in Scheibchen geschnitten haben, fällt die Bestie.

Ich stehe keuchend da, vornüber gebeugt, die Beine durchgedrückt, die Hände auf den Knien. Mein ganzer Körper zittert von der Anstrengung und vom Adrenalin, das noch immer durch meine Adern schießt.

"Tari!" Rurik kommt mit langen Schritten auf mich zu, ich richte mich auf, aber jetzt geben meine Knie unter mir nach, ich sinke langsam zu Boden. Mit einem Satz ist er bei mir, fängt mich auf, hält mich fest, winkt nach Alesia, die weiter hinten gerade Stephans Brandwunden heilt.

"Tari... tu das nie wieder", murmelt er rauh, seine Lippen direkt an meinem Ohr, eine Hand in meinem feuchten Haar vergraben.

Ich beuge den Kopf zurück, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Was?", murmle ich begriffsstutzig und blinzle.

"Dich so in Gefahr bringen", antwortet er leise. "Du bist entweder unglaublich mutig, oder unglaublich dumm. Hast du geglaubt, du wirst allein mit diesem Monster fertig?", fragt er vorwurfsvoll.

"Nein", gestehe ich kläglich, während ich mich mit klopfendem Herzen frage, wo die förmliche Anrede geblieben ist und seit wann wir uns eigentlich duzen. "Das Vieh hat mich überrascht, ich kam nicht rechtzeitig weg." Dann lasse ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter fallen, schließe die Augen und genieße einfach das Gefühl, von ihm festgehalten zu werden, seinen warmen Atem, seine Lippen an meiner Schläfe zu spüren.

Viel zu schnell kommt Alesia herbei, um sich meine Verletzungen anzusehen. Ich löse mich mit Bedauern aus dieser wunderbaren Umarmung und lasse sie einen Blick auf die Kratzwunden werfen.

"Die Wunden sind nicht tief", sagt sie, "ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass du wieder ein makelloses Dekolletée bekommst. Man glaubt gar nicht, wie wichtig das manchmal sein kann." Sie schenkt mir ein breites Grinsen, ich blicke gen Himmel und versuche, nicht hysterisch zu kichern, während sie ihre Heilzauber murmelt.

Kaum hat Alesia mich fertig verarztet, zerreissen helle Fanfarenklänge die Stille, die zuvor nur vom leisen Plätschern des Nieselregens unterbrochen wurde.

"Trompeten... der König muss nah sein", murmelt Rurik. "Der Fall von Rin wird sein Herz verdunkelt haben... kommt mit!"

Wir eilen hinter ihm her in die Stadt, zu einem weiträumigen Platz, von dem aus eine gewaltige Freitreppe zur oberen Ebene führt. Ich blicke mich um, die angrenzenden einstmals hohen Bauwerke sind nur noch Ruinen, und dennoch großartig anzuschauen. Leider habe ich es vor dem Großen Feuer niemals geschafft, nach Rin zu kommen. Wie gern hätte ich diese Stadt in unzerstörtem Zustand gesehen, sie muss wahrhaft herrlich gewesen sein.

Einige Dutzend Wachleute schreiten nun die Freitreppe hinab, alle mit hell lodernden Feuerdrachenschwertern bewaffnet, in glänzenden Rüstungen, an denen nicht das geringste Stäubchen klebt, von Charr-Blut ganz zu schweigen, und nehmen unten und an den Seiten der Treppe Aufstellung. Des Königs persönliche Wache. Jungs, wo wart ihr, als wir uns draußen vor Eurer Stadt durch die Charr-Horden gemetzelt haben, denke ich mit leisem Ärger. Rurik begibt sich zur Mitte des Platzes, während ich meinen Trupp an die Seite winke, wo wir uns hinter der Formation der Wachen Seite an Seite aufstellen. Hunderte von schaulustigen Zivilisten finden sich ebenfalls ein, die Bewohner der Stadt, die wir soeben befreit haben.

Erneut erklingen die Fanfaren, und von der Treppe schreitet nun König Adelbern höchstselbst.

"Heil Euch, König Adelbern!", ruft der Prinz, er selbst und alle anderen Anwesenden sinken auf ein Knie. Für mich ist das eine willkommene Gelegenheit, etwas auszuruhen, ich lasse meinen Kopf so tief herabfallen, dass meine Haarspitzen den Boden berühren, und atme tief durch.

"Erhebt Euch, mein Sohn", spricht der König milde, "das habt Ihr gut gemacht. Die Wiederentdeckung Sturmrufers ist gewiss ein Zeichen des Sieges."

Ich staune, wie weit seine Stimme trägt, obwohl er gar nicht laut spricht. Es muss an der Architektur des Platzes liegen, überlege ich.

"Es ist eine mächtige Waffe", erwidert Rurik skeptisch, "aber ich fürchte, nicht mächtig genug. Die Charr haben eine Armee von vielen Tausend versammelt."

"Ihr überschätzt diese Bestien, Rurik", antwortet der König, "habt keine Angst!"

Pfff... Angst? Ausgerechnet Rurik? Ich verschlucke mich fast. Weiß dieser alte Trottel eigentlich, was er da redet?, frage ich mich ärgerlich.

Ärgerlich wird nun auch der Prinz. "Ich habe keine Angst, Vater", entgegnet er, eine Spur lauter nun. "Ich habe sie in der Schlacht gesehen. Rin wurde zerstört! Es wäre weise, zu entkommen, so lange wir noch können. Wir sollten nach Kryta ziehen und unsere Stärke wieder aufbauen, statt hier auf den Tod zu warten!"

"Niemals werde ich erlauben, dass Ascalonier im Schatten von Krytanern leben!", donnert der König, "Es ist Rin, das wieder aufgebaut wird! Und Ihr", fügt er in drohendem Tonfall mit schmalen Augen hinzu, "werdet lernen, wo Euer Platz ist!"

Der Prinz richtet sich hoch auf, seine Augen lodern vor Zorn. "Ihr seid stolz geworden, Adelbern von Ascalon", schleudert er seinem Vater entgegen, "stolz und töricht!"

Der König wird dunkelrot vor Wut. "Ihr wagt es, Euren König einen Narren zu nennen? Das reicht!", brüllt er. "Ihr seid nicht länger mein Prinz, und Ihr seid nicht länger mein Sohn! Ich verbanne Euch aus Ascalon!"

Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da eben gehört habe. Totenstille herrscht auf dem Platz. Alesia und ich schauen uns ungläubig an, ich spüre, dass mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen, weil ich sie vor Entsetzen so weit aufgerissen habe. Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein? Das kann er doch nicht meinen? Ich schüttle meine Mähne. Dieser verdammte alte Dickschädel!

Rurik wendet sich der Zivilbevölkerung zu, die in dichten Trauben um den Platz herumsteht. "Volk von Rin!", ruft er. "Euer König wird Euch in den Tod führen. Wenn Ihr bessere Tage sehen wollt, wenn Ihr leben wollt, dann lasst die Bestien hinter Euch und folgt mir über die Zittergipfel! Wir ziehen nach Kryta, in ein neues Leben... frei von den Charr", setzt er leiser hinzu.

Der König und seine Wache marschieren ab, unter der Bevölkerung beginnt ein Raunen und Murmeln, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde an Lautstärke zunimmt. Und mitten auf dem Platz steht Rurik, nicht länger Prinz, aber hochaufgerichtet und stolz, und wirkt dennoch irgendwie verloren. Mein Herz krampft sich zusammen vor Mitgefühl, ich schließe die Augen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die hinter meinen Lidern brennen.

Alesia gibt mir einen Schubs. "Los, geh hin zu ihm!", flüstert sie mir zu. Ich schüttle stumm den Kopf. Ich möchte, aber ich kann nicht. Wie festgenagelt bleibe ich stehen, kämpfe weiter gegen die Tränen an und kralle mich in Chilis Nackenfell fest, bis sie protestierend maunzt.

Schließlich ist es Rurik, der zu uns kommt. Sonst ist auch kaum noch jemand da, die Menge hat sich fast vollständig verzogen. Alesia scheucht diskret Stephan und Orion ein paar Meter weiter.

"Tari...", sagt er leise. Blass ist er und wirkt müde, die bernsteinfarbenen Augen ganz dunkel. Ich berühre seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen und flüstere, "Es tut mir so leid... es tut mir so unendlich leid!" Die Tränen fließen nun doch, ich lege den Kopf leicht nach hinten, damit sie in meine Haare rinnen und nicht für jedermann sichtbar über mein Gesicht.

Er lächelt matt, hält meine Hand fest, berührt meine Fingerspitzen ganz leicht mit den Lippen. Ich fühle mich, als hätte mich wieder ein Meteorzauber getroffen.

"Ich habe das kommen sehen... eines Tages musste das passieren", erklärt er. "Mein Vater und ich sind uns zu ähnlich, wir haben beide den gleichen Sturkopf. Es gibt eine Zeit zu kämpfen, und eine Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen und die Kräfte neu zu bündeln. Mein Vater will das nicht verstehen." Er seufzt und blickt kurz zu Boden, dann mir direkt in die Augen. "Ich habe dir einiges zu sagen, Tari", fährt er leise fort, "aber das muss warten. Es gibt noch viel zu tun. Ich muss Boten aussenden, die meine Hauptleute in den verschiedenen Orten instruieren sollen, die Flüchtlingstreks zu organisieren. Du meldest dich mit deinem Trupp bei Herzog Barradin am Pikenplatz. Ich sehe dich dort in ein oder zwei Tagen. Barradin hat sicher etwas für euch zu tun, falls ihr euch langweilt." Er lächelt und zieht mich kurz an sich. "Pass auf dich auf, Tari", murmelt er mir ins Ohr. "Keine Alleingänge gegen Charr-Bosse. Denk daran, ich will dich in einem Stück wiedersehen." Er küsst mich sanft auf die Schläfe, dreht sich um und marschiert davon.

Ich stehe wie vom Donner gerührt und stiere auf den Boden. Diese ganze Situation kommt mir so unwirklich vor. Passiert das wirklich mir? Träume ich und erwache gleich? Mein Herzschlag scheint meinen ganzen Körper zu erschüttern, meine Beine zittern. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich gestern eine anstrengende Schlacht geschlagen, eine schwere Verwundung auskuriert, eine Party gefeiert, dann die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und heute wieder schwere Kämpfe ausgefochten habe. Ich brauche mich gar nicht zu wundern, dass ich mich plötzlich so schwach fühle, als würde ich gleich umfallen.

Ich schrecke aus meinen Betrachtungen hoch, weil mir jemand kräftig auf den Rücken haut. Ich stolpere einen Schritt nach vorne.

"Tari, komm mal wieder zur Besinnung!" Ich blicke erschrocken in Stephans feixendes Gesicht. "Wo sollen wir jetzt hin?", fragt er.

"Pikenplatz", murmle ich.

"Das ist ziemlich weit", sagt Alesia. "Schaffst du das? Du siehst..."

"... schrecklich aus, ich kann es mir vorstellen", vollende ich mit müdem Grinsen ihren Satz. "Es wird schon gehen. Wenn nicht, wird Stephan mich tragen, nicht wahr?" Ich boxe meinem guten Kumpan freundlich den Ellbogen in die Rippen und ernte ein theatralisches Augenrollen als Antwort. Wir traben los, wieder zurück Richtung Wall. Ich laufe wie auf Watte. Ich glaube, es ist doch ein Traum.


	12. Am Pikenplatz

**Am Pikenplatz**

Wir erreichen den Pikenplatz erst, als der Morgen schon beinahe graut. Wir hätten auch in der Nolani-Akademie Station machen können, aber ich wollte den langen Marsch gern hinter mich bringen. Wir laufen dicht am Wall entlang, quer durch das Tiefland von Diessa und die Bresche. Die vereinzelten Charr-Feuer leuchten weithin in der Dunkelheit, so dass wir sie gut umgehen können; so nahe am Wall gibt es ohnehin nicht viele davon. Die wenigen Patrouillen, denen wir begegnen, erledigen wir sozusagen im Vorbeigehen.

Der Pikenplatz wird stets schwer bewacht, dafür sorgt Herzog Barradin. Der Torwächter will eine Diskussion mit uns anfangen, weil wir zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit Einlass begehren. Ich bin so erledigt, dass ich beinahe im Stehen einschlafe, so überlasse ich das Reden den anderen und warte geduldig ab, bis Stephan mich am Arm durch das Tor zerrt.

Einst, vor dem Großen Feuer, war der Pikenplatz ein lebhafter Marktflecken, der von vielen Bauern und Händlern frequentiert wurde, die hier ihre Waren feilboten. Die halb zerstörten alten Basar-Gebäude zeugen noch heute davon. Das, was von ihnen noch übrig ist, hat man zu Truppenquartieren umfunktioniert. Wir haben Glück; da abgesehen von der festen Wachmannschaft die meisten Soldaten im Kampfeinsatz sind, finden wir hier Unterschlupf.

Der Quartiermeister führt uns in eine Ecke mit mehreren freien Feldbetten, in der wir uns erstmal einrichten können, so lange wir uns am Pikenplatz aufhalten. Der Raum ist riesig, dunkel und anscheinend ziemlich leer, denn die Echos unserer Schritte hallen dumpf von den Wänden wieder. Es riecht muffig, feucht und nach Schimmel.

Alesia und ich verziehen uns in die hinterste Ecke, was Orion und Stephan machen, bekomme ich gar nicht mehr mit, denn nachdem ich meine Bögen und mein Schwert auf dem Boden abgelegt habe, lasse ich mich, ohne mich erst aus meiner Rüstung zu schälen, auf das nächstbeste Feldbett fallen, rolle mich zusammen und schlafe sofort wie ein Stein.

Ich erwache, weil Chili, die sich neben mich gekuschelt hatte, es fertiggebracht hat, mich halb von der Pritsche zu werfen. Ich ziehe seufzend meine Beine wieder hoch, nehme Chili fest in den Arm und drücke mein Gesicht in ihr flauschiges Fell. Allmählich kehrt die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag zurück, mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich bei dem Gedanken an alles, was geschehen ist. Ich drücke Chili noch ein bisschen fester, bis sie schließlich miauend protestiert. Egoistische Katze, denke ich schläfrig, lasse sie los, stemme mich gähnend in eine sitzende Position und öffne die Augen gerade so weit, dass ich durch die Wimpern blinzeln kann. Kühl ist es, kühl und klamm, von den trostlosen Wänden blättert der Putz. Durch zahlreiche Lücken im Mauerwerk, die zu reparieren sich bisher noch niemand die Mühe gemacht hat, fällt grell das übliche schwefelgelbe Tageslicht. Ohne Chilis Wärme in meinem Arm fange ich sofort an zu bibbern.

"Guten Morgen, Tari", begrüßt mich Alesia gutgelaunt. Sie sitzt auf der Pritsche neben mir und flickt ihre Rüstung. "Endlich ausgeschlafen? Hast du schön geträumt? Du hast im Schlaf ganze Romane erzählt", kichert sie.

Ach, auch das noch. "Ich? Kann gar nicht sein. Aber wehe, wenn du auch nur ein Wort verstanden hast", knurre ich.

"Nun, das eine oder andere schon", grinst sie. "Zum Beispiel hast du immer wieder..."

"Ach sei still, ich will es gar nicht wissen", unterbreche ich sie, kann mir aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Alesia grinst breit. "Chai?", fragt sie und schenkt mir, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, aus einem irdenen Krug einen Becher ein. Dankbar nehme ich ihn entgegen, zittere aber so stark, dass ich ihn kaum halten kann.

"Wie spät ist es?", frage ich und versuche, den Chai zu schlürfen, ohne allzu viel zu verschütten.

"Es muss schon später Vormittag sein", antwortet Alesia. "Du hast ziemlich lange geschlafen."

Süße Melandru... so spät schon! "Wir müssen uns bei Barradin melden...", beginne ich.

"Das hat Stephan schon erledigt", unterbricht mich Alesia, "und du meldest dich nirgendwo, ehe du nicht etwas gegessen hast."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger", murmle ich, tatsächlich wird mir beim Gedanken an Essen ganz übel. "Viel nötiger brauche ich ein Bad. Ich bin dreckig, meine Rüstung ist dreckig, sogar diese Katze ist dreckig", ich klopfe Chilis muskulöse Flanke und betrachte zerstreut den dichten Nebel aus aufsteigenden winzigen Schmutzpartikelchen, die im schräg durch die Mauerlücken einfallenden Tageslicht wie Goldstaub flimmern. "Ich traue mich ja kaum zu fragen, aber es gibt hier wohl kein Badehaus?"

Alesia lacht. "Doch", antwortet sie, "es gibt eins. Sehr klein und spartanisch zwar, verglichen mit dem in Ascalon, aber es wird ausreichen. Ich werde dich begleiten - nachdem du etwas gefrühstückt hast. Dann wird dir auch gleich wärmer." Mitleidig befühlt sie meine eiskalten Finger. "Bis der Prinz heute oder morgen hier eintrifft, muss ich dich schließlich wieder auf Vordermann bringen", grinst sie.

Ich nicke geistesabwesend, schlage die Beine unter und blicke brütend in meinen Chai, schwenke die dunkle, klare Flüssigkeit im Becher hin und her.

"Warum denn so trübsinnig, Tari?", fragt Alesia, legt mir lächelnd den Arm um die Schulter und drückt mich kräftig.

"Ich bin nicht trübsinnig, ich denke nach", korrigiere ich.

"Was gibt es denn da nachzudenken?", fragt sie verständnislos. "Der vermutlich interessanteste Mann in ganz Ascalon scheint ebenso fasziniert von dir zu sein wie du von ihm - du müsstest doch eigentlich jubeln vor Glück!"

"Ja... nein. Ja. Ich weiß nicht", murmle ich kläglich. "Es macht alles so... kompliziert. Er bringt mich immer so völlig aus der Fassung, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir das gefällt. Ich verliere nicht gern die Kontrolle."

"Du solltest es mal versuchen, es kann durchaus Spaß machen." Sie zieht vielsagend eine Braue hoch, und ich muss grinsen. "Außerdem", fährt sie fort, "ist es doch wohl nicht das erste Mal, dass du dein Herz verlierst, oder?"

"Verloren habe ich es noch nie, höchstens ab und zu verliehen", antworte ich und grinse schief, "diesmal allerdings..." Ich seufze tief, ziehe die Beine an meinen Körper, lege mein Kinn auf die Knie und starre auf die schmuddelige Wand gegenüber.

"So viel Neues wird jetzt auf mich zu kommen", fahre ich leise fort, "mein ganzes Leben wird sich ändern, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das will. Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich nach Kryta will. Ascalon mag in Asche und Ruinen liegen, aber es ist meine Heimat... und jetzt, da es soweit ist, will ich eigentlich nicht weg." Ich wende den Kopf und schaue Alesia an, die nachdenklich die Stirn runzelt.

"Vielleicht sollte ich hierbleiben, was meinst du?", sinniere ich. "Ich könnte bei der Ascalon-Vorhut meinen Abschied einreichen..."

"... um dann was zu tun, Tari?", unterbricht sie mich. "Was willst du denn dann noch hier? Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Prinz es zulassen würde. Es hat gestern nicht so ausgesehen, als würde er so ohne weiteres auf dich verzichten wollen."

"Da er ja nun kein Prinz mehr ist, kann er mir wohl kaum etwas verbieten, nicht?", entgegne ich trotzig. "Schließlich ist es _mein_ Leben, und es ist allein meine Angelegenheit, was ich damit mache."

"Ach Tari", sie lächelt mitfühlend und drückt mich nochmals, "willst du wirklich in diesem Trümmerfeld bleiben, wenn all deine Freunde nicht mehr hier sind? Wenn _er_ nicht mehr hier ist? Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

"Ach, ich weiß es selbst nicht", erwidere ich hilflos und lege die Stirn auf meine angezogenen Knie.

"Wehr dich nicht, Tari, lass es einfach passieren", rät Alesia mit ermutigendem Lächeln. "Was geschehen soll, wird geschehen. Hab' Vertrauen in das Schicksal, das die Götter für dich vorgesehen haben."

"Was ist das, eine Kostprobe aus den gesammelten metaphysischen Erkenntnissen der Akolythen Dwaynas?", frage ich mit schiefem Grinsen.

"Nein. Eine Kostprobe von Alesias praktischer Lebenshilfe, und ganz umsonst", grinst sie zurück.

"Aber wenn ich es einfach passieren lasse, bin ich verloren", flüstere ich tonlos und würde am liebsten heulen, weil meine eigenen Gefühle mich so fest im Griff haben und mir eigentlich gar keine Wahl lassen.

"Na komm, Tari", Alesia rutscht von der Pritsche und zieht mich am Arm hoch, "wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du vorgestern abend zuletzt etwas gegessen, kein Wunder, dass du so depressiv und zittrig bist. Wir besorgen dir jetzt erstmal ein kräftiges Frühstück," - ich verziehe angewidert das Gesicht - "und dann ein Bad, danach helfe ich dir beim Schrubben deiner Rüstung. Na, wie klingt das?"

"Großartig", stöhne ich, verdrehe theatralisch die Augen und lasse mich lachend von ihr ins Freie schubsen.

Das Küchenzelt befindet sich gegenüber des Eingangs zu den Truppenunterkünften. Einige wenige Soldaten haben sich für eine frühe Mittagsmahlzeit - oder ein spätes Frühstück - hier eingefunden, Bogenschützen und Krieger zumeist. Manche grüßen, andere ignorieren uns, sind mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Es riecht nach gebratenem Rauchfleisch, vom Geruch allein wird mir beinahe übel. Alesia hält mich am Arm fest, so dass ich mich nicht aus dem Staub machen kann, und ordert eine doppelte Portion Moa-Rühreier mit Speck, dazu gibt es einen Kanten Brot, der hart genug ist, um einen Charr-Schädel damit einzuschlagen, und einen schrumpeligen Apfel.

"Alesia, du erwartest doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich das esse? Das ist ja das pure Fett!" Angeekelt beäuge ich den schmucklosen, tiefen Teller aus unglasiertem rotem Ton, in dem ein gigantischer Berg Rührei in einer ausgedehnten Ölpfütze schwimmt.

Alesia bleibt hart. "Natürlich wirst du das essen, Tari. Anordnung deiner Heilerin!", setzt sie grinsend hinzu. "Du brauchst die Energie. Schließlich führst du nicht das behagliche Leben eines Palastschreibers. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du vollends vom Fleisch fällst!" Kritisch prüft sie mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Stärke meines Oberarms.

Da Alesia sich unerbittlich zeigt, würge ich mühsam ein paar Bissen von dem Moa-Ei hinunter. Sobald sie einmal kurz in eine andere Richtung schaut, lasse ich den Teller unauffällig auf Hüfthöhe sinken, wo Chili seinen Inhalt in Sekundenschnelle einatmet. Dankbar grinsend schleckt sie sich die Schnurrhaare sauber.

Alesia, die dies aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hat, ringt in gespielter Verzweiflung die Hände. "Tari, du bist schrecklich! Was mache ich nur mit dir? Iss wenigstens den Apfel!", kommandiert sie. Ich zucke grinsend die Schultern und tue, wie mir geheißen. Der Apfel ist zwar nicht mehr taufrisch, aber zumindest genießbar.

Das sogenannte Badehaus, das sich in einer Nebengasse befindet, verdient diesen Namen kaum. Es ist eine kleine, halb verfallene Baracke, in der mit Hilfe großer Tücher einige winzige Kammern abgetrennt wurden. Badezuber gibt es nicht, aber immerhin warmes Wasser und Seife. Hingebungsvoll scheuere ich mir Schweiß, Dreck und Blutflecken von der Haut. Meine Haare sind das Schlimmste, dreimal muss ich sie einseifen, bevor das Spülwasser klar und sauber bleibt. Das Auskämmen ist eine Qual, Alesia muss mir helfen, vorsichtig die vielen Knoten und Kletten mit den Fingern zu lösen, bevor ich mit dem Kamm überhaupt durchkomme.

"Du solltest sie abschneiden, Tari", meint Alesia. "Glaub mir, es gibt viel praktischere Frisuren!" Grinsend fährt sie sich mit der Hand über die komplizierte Tätowierung auf ihrem kahlen Schädel.

"Abschneiden? Meine schöne Mähne?", rufe ich empört. "Nie und nimmer!"

"Nun ja, eine Mähne ist es, aber schön...?" Alesia hebt zweifelnd die Brauen und weicht geschickt aus, als ich ein Stück Seife nach ihr werfe.

Mit dem Rest des nunmehr lauwarmen Wassers reinige ich meine Rüstung. Zum Glück ist sie nicht beschädigt, sondern starrt nur vor Dreck. Das Leder und die Nähte haben gut gehalten, aber schließlich war sie auch teuer genug, überlege ich. Ich zwänge mich wieder in das noch feuchte Leder und bürste anschließend meine inzwischen getrocknete Mähne, bis sie locker und schimmernd über meine Schultern fällt. Jetzt fühle ich mich in der Lage, Herzog Barradin gegenüberzutreten, der wahrscheinlich schon darauf wartet, dass ich mich bei ihm melde.

Barradin kenne ich noch aus der Zeit vor dem Großen Feuer. Ich kann mich dunkel erinnern, damals einen kleinen Auftrag für ihn ausgeführt zu haben. Nun ist er hier am Pikenplatz stationiert und hat das Kommando über die hiesige Garnison. Er ist der Bruder des vorherigen Königs, des Amtsvorgängers von König Adelbern. Eigentlich wäre er der Thronfolger gewesen, als der damalige König fiel. Jedoch wurde das Volk darüber befragt, wer es in die Zukunft führen solle, und die Bevölkerung von Ascalon entschied sich für Adelbern, dessen Heldentaten in den Gildenkriegen damals in aller Munde waren. Barradins Loyalität dem König gegenüber ist oft angezweifelt worden, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob an den Gerüchten etwas dran ist. Es gibt eine Gruppe, die sich "Royalisten" nennt, die lieber Barradin als Adelbern auf dem Thron sehen würde, nur, weil Adelbern bürgerlicher Herkunft sein soll. Andererseits jedoch erzählt man sich, dass Adelbern vom alten König Doric selbst abstammt, was irgendwie nicht ganz zusammenpasst.

Darüberhinaus ist Barradin der Vater der schönen Lady Althea, die mit Prinz Rurik verlobt war, bevor die Charr sie nach dem Großen Feuer verschleppten und grausam auf einem ihrer stinkenden Flammenaltäre opferten. Wie furchtbar, einen geliebten Menschen auf diese Weise zu verlieren, denke ich schaudernd, während Alesia und ich auf Herzog Barradin zumarschieren, der am Rande des ehemaligen Marktplatzes mit einigen Rekruten spricht.

Sobald die Rekruten sich verzogen haben, treten wir vor. "Waldläuferin Tari Calenardhon meldet sich zum Dienst", salutiere ich zackig. "Prinz Rurik hat mich und meinen Trupp beauftragt, uns bei Euch zu melden."

Barradin mustert mich kalt. "Nun, wie ich hörte, ist Rurik de facto nicht länger Prinz, richtig?"

Das hat ja schnell die Runde gemacht, denke ich.

"Richtig", murmle ich und starre auf meine Stiefelspitzen, all die hässlichen Szenen zwischen Rurik und seinem Vater, deren Zeuge ich gestern werden durfte, werden vor meinem inneren Auge wieder lebendig.

"Wie war das, Waldläuferin Calenardhon? Ich fürchte, ich habe Euch nicht verstanden."

So, er fährt also die harte Tour, denke ich, richte mich so hoch auf, wie ich kann und blicke auf Barradin hinab, der ein paar Zentimeter kleiner ist als ich. Ich schüttle meine frischgewaschene Mähne in den Nacken und rufe, "Sir, so ist es, Sir!"

"Sehr schön, dann wäre das ja geklärt", schnarrt der Herzog und betrachtet mich so abfällig, dass ich mich verwirrt frage, was ich ihm eigentlich getan habe.

"Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört, Waldläuferin Calenardhon", fährt Barradin fort. "Gewisse... Personen überschlagen sich geradezu vor Lob über Euch." Er schnaubt geringschätzig. "Also werden wir mal schauen, was Ihr wirklich wert seid. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für Euch: nehmt Euren Trupp und begebt Euch zum Flammentempel-Gang. Ihr findet dieses Gebiet nordwestlich von hier. Der Eingang liegt im Tiefland von Diessa. Euer Auftrag ist simpel – räuchert den dortigen Charr-Flammentempel aus. Macht Euch umgehend auf den Weg. Meldet Euch wieder hier, wenn Ihr fertig seid. Länger als vier Tage solltet Ihr alles in allem nicht brauchen. Wegtreten."

Wie betäubt nicke ich knapp, salutiere und gehe mit Alesia davon. Vier Tage!

Hinter der nächsten Ecke hält Alesia mich am Ellbogen fest. "Das tut mir leid für dich, Tari. Ich weiß, worauf du dich gefreut hast. Auch wenn du es vorhin bestimmt abgestritten hättest", sagt sie mitfühlend.

"Vier Tage... was hat der Mann gegen mich?", murmle ich kaum hörbar, lehne mich gegen die kühle Hauswand und schließe die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass die Tränen unten bleiben.

"Ich kann mir verschiedene Dinge vorstellen, die ihm an der ganzen Situation im Allgemeinen und an dir im Besonderen nicht passen", erwidert Alesia nachdenklich. "Aber vielleicht solltest du das Ganze nicht zu persönlich nehmen. Seit der Sache mit seiner Tochter ist er nicht mehr er selbst."

"Also schön, es lässt sich nicht ändern. Das ist nun mal unser Beruf, wir haben es ja nicht anders gewollt. Schließlich sind wir hier ja nicht im Urlaub", seufze ich, zucke frustriert die Achseln und frage mich, wofür ich mir eigentlich den ganzen Dreck heruntergeschrubbt habe, wenn wir nach nicht mal einem Tag Pause schon wieder durch Asche und Staub kriechen dürfen.

"Komm, wir müssen Stephan und Orion suchen. Stephan ist bestimmt da, wo Bier ist, und Orion könnte überall sein, so lange er seinen Spiegel in der Tasche hat", grinse ich mit dem kläglichen Versuch, meine brennende Enttäuschung niederzuringen. Ich nehme Alesia beim Arm und setze mich in Bewegung.

"Vorräte müssen wir auch noch besorgen, wenn wir vier Tage lang durchs Hinterland schleichen sollen", führe ich weiter aus. "Außerdem brauchen wir Kartenmaterial, ich habe keine Ahnung, wo genau sich der Flammentempel-Gang befindet. Wenn wir uns auf Barradins karge Wegbeschreibung verlassen, landen wir am Ende noch in der Kristallwüste oder gleich in Elona."

Der Flammentempel-Gang ist berüchtigt, kaum jemand traut sich dort hin, aber jeder hat schon davon gehört. Während wir uns auf die Suche nach unseren Kameraden machen, frage ich mich, ob dieses Abenteuer wieder mit einem Traum enden wird, so wie das letzte, oder möglicherweise eher mit einem Albtraum.


	13. Im FlammentempelGang

**Im Flammentempel-Gang**

Nachdem Alesia und ich uns um Vorräte für ein paar Tage und um das Kartenmaterial gekümmert haben, suchen wir den Rest unseres Trupps zusammen. Stephan findet sich wie vermutet hinter dem Küchenzelt mit einem Krug Bier in der Hand, fröhlich mit der drallen Schankmaid schäkernd, die ihre offenkundige Bewunderung für die Geschichten aus seinem Heldenleben nicht verbergen kann - oder für seine muskelbepackten Arme, die aussehen, als hätten sie mal Beine werden wollen, überlege ich und versuche, nicht allzu offensichtlich zu grinsen. Tut mir ja leid, seinen kleinen Flirt zu unterbrechen, aber wir alle müssen Opfer bringen, nicht wahr.

"Ah, Stephan", ich schleiche mich unbemerkt heran und schlage ihm so kräftig auf die Schulter, dass seine Nase im Bierschaum landet - eine kleine Rache für mein dank seiner Freundschaftsbekundungen ewig geprelltes Schulterblatt -, "merk dir, wo du bei dieser Schönheit stehengeblieben bist. In vier Tagen kannst du dann genau da weitermachen." Stephan fährt herum und schwappt mir den halben Inhalt seines Bierkrugs in den Ausschnitt meiner frischgewaschenen Rüstung, ich weiche schnell zurück und schüttle grinsend meine schmerzende Hand aus.

"Wie, sind wir schon wieder abkommandiert?", fragt er ungläubig. "Und gleich für so lange? Sind doch grad erst angekommen!"

"Aye, alter Freund", entgegne ich und zucke bedauernd die Achseln. "Flammentempel-Gang. Charr-Schlachten. Also das, was du am zweitliebsten tust", grinse ich. "Na komm, trink dein Bier aus und verabschiede dich von dieser Lady. Alesia und ich gehen Orion suchen. Treffen in zwanzig Minuten am Haupttor. Du hast übrigens Schaum auf der Nase."

Wir machen Orion beim Runenhändler ausfindig, wo er bei unserem Eintreffen gerade den Preis für eine kleine Rune der Feuermagie aushandelt, und weisen ihn schnell in die vor uns liegende Mission ein. Nachdenklich streicht er sich die schimmernden weißblonden Haare hinter die Ohren.

"Flammentempel-Gang, sagst du?", fragt er stirnrunzelnd.

"Ja. Bist du schon mal dort gewesen?"

"Nein, aber ich habe davon gehört." Er zieht ein finsteres Gesicht. "Genau dort steht der Feuer-Altar, auf dem die Charr die Tochter des Herzogs bei lebendigem Leib geröstet haben."

Ich ziehe erstaunt die Brauen hoch. So ist das also. Das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Aber jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Kein Wunder, dass Barradin das Gebiet ausgeräuchert sehen will. Ein Rachefeldzug, den wir erledigen sollen, weil er selbst hier nicht weg kann. Und wie passend, dass für diese gefährliche Mission zufällig gerade die verwilderte kleine Bogenschützin zur Verfügung steht, die sich unverschämterweise eben daran macht, den Platz seiner Tochter im Herzen seines ehemaligen Schwiegersohns in spe einzunehmen, überlege ich grimmig, verwerfe den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. Woher sollte Barradin das schließlich wissen? Du denkst viel zu kompliziert, Tari, beschwichtige ich mich und versuche, meinen beschleunigten Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.

"Von der Einheit, die ausgesandt war, Lady Altheas Asche zu bergen, ist nur einer lebend zurückgekommen", fährt Orion inzwischen düster fort. "Und das waren einige mehr als wir."

Großartige Aussichten, denke ich mit flauem Gefühl im Magen.

"Sieh es positiv, Orion", erwidere ich erheblich zuversichtlicher, als ich mich fühle, "ein kleiner Trupp wie der unsere hat viel bessere Chancen, unbemerkt zu bleiben. Die Taktik, sie in kleinen Grüppchen zu erledigen, hat sich doch bewährt. Was soll denn schon schiefgehen!"

Kurze Zeit später sind wir bereits unterwegs. Durch die schwefelgelben Wolken fällt diffus das Licht des frühen Nachmittags, während wir abseits der Straße den Charr-Patrouillen aus dem Weg gehen, stets die Deckung der verwüsteten grau-roten Kraterlandschaft mit ihren unzähligen Schlackehügeln und Trümmerhaufen ausnutzend. Wir wollen uns hier nicht lange aufhalten, sondern möglichst zügig das Tiefland von Diessa erreichen, um dort bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit einen sicheren Lagerplatz für die Nacht zu finden - oder uns einen freizukämpfen. Der Weg zum Eingang des Flammentempel-Gangs ist zu weit, als dass wir unsere eigentliche Aufgabe am heutigen Tage noch in Angriff nehmen könnten.

Als wir das Tiefland von Diessa endlich erreichen, dämmert es bereits. In den hochaufragenden Ruinen einer ehemaligen Festung schlagen wir unser Nachtlager auf, nachdem wir die Gegend weiträumig von Verschlingern, Gargoyles und Charr-Patrouillen gesäubert haben. Die Überreste des Gebäudes bieten uns einen gewissen Schutz vor der kalten Brise, die mit dem Einbruch der Nacht auffrischt. Der Gestank von Rauch liegt in der Luft, der Wind trägt ihn von den weit entfernten Charr-Feuern zu uns herüber.

Wir diskutieren, ob wir es wagen sollen, ein Feuer zu entzünden, entscheiden uns aber dagegen, um die Gefahr, während der Dunkelheit entdeckt zu werden, möglichst gering zu halten. Selbst wenn wir eine Grube für das Feuer ausheben würden, was hier an jenen Stellen möglich wäre, an denen die Bodenplatten zerstört sind, so würde sein Schein doch die Ruine selbst erleuchten und wäre weithin sichtbar, denn die Nächte hier draußen sind stockfinster. Weder Mond noch Sterne vermögen die Wolkendecke zu durchdringen, die seit dem Großen Feuer bei Tag und Nacht den Himmel über Ascalon verschleiert. Dadurch wären die Charr mit ihrer überlegenen katzenhaften Nachtsicht uns gegenüber so sehr im Vorteil, dass wir einen Zusammenstoß selbst mit einer kleinen Gruppe unbedingt vermeiden müssen.

Wir teilen die Nachtwachen in Schichten zu je zwei Stunden ein. Als Anführerin unseres kleinen Trupps ist es an mir, die unangenehme letzte Wache zu übernehmen. Stephan wird mich rechtzeitig wecken. So rolle ich mich, in eine dünne Decke gehüllt, in einer Ecke zusammen, Chili fest im Arm, dankbar für ihre flauschige Wärme. Ich versuche, an gar nichts zu denken, was mir selbstverständlich nicht gelingt. Meine Gedanken springen unruhig hin und her, von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, die mich innerlich so sehr durcheinandergeschüttelt haben, bis hin zu unserem gefährlichen Einsatz am nächsten Tag; von dem, was ich tun muss, hin zu dem, was ich, wie ich mir natürlich längst selbst eingestanden habe, so unendlich gern tun will, wonach ich mich so sehr sehne, und frage mich, ob das eine das andere vielleicht unmöglich machen wird, weil ich es schlichtweg nicht überlebe. Du musst halt besser sein als diese missgestalteten Riesenkatzen, Tari, sage ich entschlossen zu mir selbst. Es liegt ganz bei dir, ob du vor den Gott des Todes treten wirst, ohne irgendwelche nennenswerten Heldentaten vollbracht – und ohne auch nur einen einzigen Kuss, der diese Bezeichnung auch verdient, mit dem Mann deiner Träume getauscht zu haben, oder ob du Grenth noch eine Weile warten lässt. Eine lange Weile, Meister Grenth, wenn es nach mir geht, denke ich und lächle in Chilis Pelz.

Ich muss schließlich wohl doch eingenickt sein, denn mir kommt es vor, als seien nur Sekunden vergangen, bis Stephan mich kräftig am Arm schüttelt. Erschrocken fahre ich in die Höhe, dieser Mann ist wirklich zartfühlend, denke ich grimmig, während ich mir benommen die Augen reibe und versuche, in der undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen.

"Zwei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang, Tari", lässt Stephan mich leise wissen, "du bist dran. Alles ruhig hier. Keine Patrouillen."

"In Ordnung. Leg dich hin und hol' dir noch 'ne Mütze Schlaf", erwidere ich ebenso leise, "ich fürchte, das wird ein schwieriger Einsatz nachher... ruh dich aus, so gut du kannst."

Zitternd wickle ich mir meine Decke um die Schultern, so plötzlich aus dem Tiefschlaf geweckt spüre ich die Kälte doppelt intensiv. Leise schleiche ich an die ostwärts gelegene, durchlöcherte Wand des zerfallenen Gemäuers. Der Himmel zeigt noch keine Spur des kommenden Morgenrots. Die Umgebung lässt sich nur schemenhaft erkennen, anthrazitfarbene Erhebungen und tiefschwarze Krater auf der dunkelgrauen Ebene. Weit in der Ferne sendet einer jener gewaltigen Kristalle, die während des Großen Feuers in ganz Ascalon niedergegangen sind, sein unheimliches, blauweißes Glühen in die nächtliche Schwärze. Die Luft ist klirrend kalt und totenstill. Hier in dieser Trümmerwüste singt kein Nachtvogel, zirpt kein Insekt. Wenn sich hier überhaupt etwas Lebendiges rührt, kann man mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass es sich um einen Feind handelt. Aber das einzige, das sich bewegt, ist der Wind, der mit Eiseskälte von Norden weht, in kräftigen Böen meine Mähne flattern lässt und mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt. Ich nehme sein leises Heulen wahr, als er um die Ruinen streicht, das kaum hörbare Knattern des dünnen Stoffs, als er einen Zipfel der Decke packt, die um meine Schultern liegt.

Ich erklettere einen zusammengebrochenen Rest dessen, was einst die Mauer gewesen sein mag, welche die alte Festung umgrenzt hat. Bröckelige Steinchen lösen sich unter den weichen Sohlen meiner Stiefel und kullern mit leisem Klicken zu Boden. Hier oben in etwa drei Meter Höhe habe ich einen guten Überblick über die Umgebung, würde sich nähernde Feinde rasch bemerken. Ich lasse mich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem breiten Mauerkopf nieder und suche mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Rigoros bemühe ich mich, jeden Gedanken an Rurik zu verscheuchen... seine Hand in meinem Haar, seine warmen Lippen auf meiner Schläfe... es fällt so unendlich schwer, aber ich kann mir keinen Moment der Unkonzentriertheit leisten, sonst werde ich ihn vermutlich nicht mal wiedersehen, weil mich irgendein Vieh von hinten überrascht und einen Kopf kürzer macht.

Nach zwei schier endlosen Stunden erglüht endlich der erste zinnoberrote Streifen des Sonnenaufgangs am östlichen Himmel. Ich bin inzwischen vom angestrengten Starren in die Dunkelheit schon wieder todmüde. Meine Beine sind stocksteif, die Muskeln protestieren, als ich von dem Mauerrest herunterklettere. Mit schmerzhaftem Prickeln kehrt das Blut in meine kalten Füße zurück, gibt mir das Gefühl, barfuß in einem Ameisenhaufen zu stehen. Leise wecke ich meine Kameraden. Eine kurze Weile später ist es hell genug geworden, dass wir ein kleines Feuer wagen können, damit Alesia Chai kochen kann, der uns alle aufwärmen wird. Alesia hatte die erste Wache und ist am ausgeruhtesten, weil sie etwa sechs Stunden am Stück hat schlafen können. Leise vor sich hin summend schürt sie das Feuer und setzt Wasser für den Chai auf. Mit schiefem Grinsen schüttle ich meine Mähne, ich werde niemals begreifen, wie man zu solch früher Stunde so gut gelaunt sein kann.

Nach einem kargen Frühstück aus hartem Brot, noch härterem Käse und heißem Chai, der mit Abstand das Beste von allem war, machen wir uns auf den Weg gen Norden. Es ist nicht mehr allzu weit bis zum Flammentempel-Gang, vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Wegstunden. Das Kartenmaterial ist hier nicht sehr detailliert, aber die grobe Richtung lässt sich gut ablesen. An einem ausgedehnten Teer-See machen wir schließlich Halt. Wenn wir ihn durchquert haben, werden wir am Eingang zum Flammentempel-Gang stehen.

Das fahle Licht des frühen Morgens spiegelt sich in der glatten Oberfläche der zähen, stinkenden schwarzen Masse, aus der ab und an die unvermeidlichen Gasblasen emporsteigen, um mit leisem "Plopp" zu zerplatzen. Ich frage mich, wie dieser Landstrich früher ausgesehen haben mag – vielleicht war hier ein klarer, blaugrüner See mit feinsandigen Ufern inmitten saftiger Wiesen und goldener Getreidefelder. Hochgewachsene alte Bäume mögen ihn einst umstanden haben, deren tiefhängende Äste ihre jungen Blütenknospen in seinen frischen Fluten badeten. Ja, so wird es gewesen sein, denn man sieht sogar noch ihre schwarzverkohlten Skelette aus dem Teer ragen, aller Pracht und Schönheit für immer beraubt. Eine glühende Welle des Hasses auf die Ungeheuer, die diese Verwüstung über meine Heimat gebracht haben, schwappt über mir zusammen, lässt mich die Fäuste ballen und leise und grimmig knurren. Ich schließe kurz die Augen und atme tief durch, um mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Heiße Wut ist das falsche Gefühl, wenn man den Feind konfrontieren will – kalte Entschlossenheit muss an ihre Stelle treten, damit man erfolgreich sein kann.

Wir quälen uns durch die zähe schwarze Masse, nur mühsam kommen wir voran, immer wieder geblockt von Verschlingern, die plötzlich aus dem Teer schießen und uns angreifen. Diese Gattung erstaunt mich stets aufs Neue, es scheint, als könne keine Umgebung feindlich und unwirtlich genug sein, als dass sie nicht darin leben und sogar gedeihen könnten. Nach etwa einer Viertelmeile erreichen wir das andere Ufer und damit den Eingang zum Flammentempel-Gang. Hier gönnen wir uns nochmals ein paar Minuten Pause. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, das Adrenalin beginnt, sich durch meine Adern zu brennen. Ich muss mir selbst eingestehen, dass ich Angst habe, nach allem, was Orion über dieses Gebiet zu berichten wusste, bei dem es sich geradezu um eine Hochburg der Charr zu handeln scheint. Ich lasse mich kurz in die Hocke sinken, schließe die Augen und fahre mir mit allen zehn Fingern durch meine Mähne. Ich presse die Handballen auf meine Schläfen und bemühe mich, Atmung und Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Schließlich richte ich mich wieder auf und nicke den anderen zu, die sich ebenfalls etwas ausgeruht hatten.

"Kommt, lasst es uns angehen. Strategie wie immer. Ich locke kleine Gruppen, Stephan, Chili und Orion machen sie platt, Alesia passt auf, dass wir keine Gratisreise zu Grenth gewinnen", erkläre ich noch einmal, eher um mich selbst zu beruhigen, als dass meine Kameraden dieser Anweisungen bedurft hätten. "Nicht mehr als eine Gruppe auf einmal. Nicht blindlings in die Feinde rennen. Stephan und Chili beschäftigen die Nahkämpfer, bis Orion und ich die Heiler, Flammenschwinger und Peiniger im Griff haben – in dieser Reihenfolge. Wenig Geräusche machen. Kopf auf den Schultern behalten." Mit diesen Worten klopfe ich Stephan und Orion ermutigend auf den Rücken und nehme Alesia kurz in den Arm, dann treten wir durch das schimmernde Portal in den Flammentempel-Gang.

Wir schleichen vorsichtig durch einen schmalen, gewundenen Canyon, den das Große Feuer in die felsige Landschaft gegraben hat. Vereinzelte Dornensträucher wachsen an seinen Rändern, sonst gibt es keine Vegetation – nur Staub, Asche und erkaltete Schlacke. Der Wind heult leise durch die engen Windungen der Schlucht. Das Gebiet ist ideal für Hinterhalte, überlege ich – leider nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für die Charr, falls sie Verdacht schöpfen sollten, dass wir hier sind. Mit Handzeichen bedeute ich meinen Leuten, hinten zu bleiben, pirsche mich zur nächsten Kurve vor und spähe um die Ecke, um zu prüfen, ob die Luft rein ist. Wir müssen gar nicht lange suchen, bis ich den ersten Charr-Trupp entdecke. Ich winke den anderen zu, sich noch etwas weiter zurückzuziehen, schleiche zur Kurve zurück, lege ich einen Pfeil auf die Sehne meines Bogens und schicke ihn auf die Reise. Im Oberschenkel des Charr-Schwertkämpfers bleibt er zitternd stecken. Ich trete kurz vor, winke den Charr freundlich zu und nehme dann die Beine in die Hand. Brüllend folgt mir der Vierertrupp, bestehend aus drei Kriegern und einem Schamanen, hinter die nächste Biegung, herzlich begrüßt von Stephan, Orion und Chili.

Mit dieser Taktik säubern wir den Canyon auf ganzer Länge von Feinden, was aber zunehmend schwieriger wird, da die Charr-Einheiten immer dichter stehen. Schließlich kommt das Ende der Schlucht in Sicht, das auf eine freie Fläche zu führen scheint. Ich lege den Finger auf die Lippen und bedeute den anderen, mir leise bis zum Ende des Canyons zu folgen. Wir kauern uns hin und spähen vorsichtig um die Ecke. Der Anblick nimmt uns den Atem. Ein schier unendlich großer Platz tut sich vor uns auf. Darauf erhebt sich fast ein halbes Dutzend hoher, weiträumiger Plateaus, erbaut aus grauem Gestein, umrahmt von tiefen Gräben, auf denen je ein hohes, massives, fensterloses Gebäude errichtet ist. Am anderen Ende des Platzes befindet sich ein hoher, oben abgeflachter Hügel. Zwei breite, endlos lange Treppen führen hinauf. Auf einem der Plateaus steht ein Bauwerk, das größer ist als die anderen. Sein Grundriss ist kreuzförmig, die Spitze besteht aus vier kleinen Türmen, die aus der Gebäudemitte emporragen. Gewaltige Kugelblitze schlagen in unregelmäßigen Abständen zwischen ihnen ein. Die Luft zischt und vibriert von den magischen Entladungen.

Vor den Gebäuden auf den Plateaus steht ein Charr neben dem anderen. An den Ecken, an den Seiten – dicht an dicht, sie sind überall. Es müssen Hunderte sein. Bogenschützen. Axtkrieger, Schwertkämpfer, Feuer- und Wassermagier. Schamanen und Heiler. Mesmer und Nekromanten. Und sie genießen von ihrer erhöhten Position aus einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf alles, was sich auf dem Platz tut – zum Beispiel auf ein winziges Grüppchen lebensmüder ascalonischer Soldaten, das glaubt, sich mit ihnen anlegen zu müssen.

Ich schleiche zwei Meter zurück in den Canyon hinein und lasse mich in den Staub fallen.

"Süße Melandru... ich will nach Hause", murmle ich. "'Räuchert den dortigen Flammentempel aus', hat Barradin gesagt. Das ist nicht nur ein Tempel, das ist ein ganzer Tempel-Komplex! Ich wusste nicht mal, dass es sowas gibt!"

"Ich hab's ja gesagt", knurrt Orion, "diese Mission wird kein Spaziergang!"

"Das ist keine Mission, das ist ein Selbstmord-Kommando", stöhne ich leise. Ich presse die Knöchel gegen meine Stirn und überlege fieberhaft, wie wir mit vier Leuten Barradins Befehl ausführen können, den Flammentempel-Gang ein für alle Mal von den Bestien zu befreien, die sich hier anscheinend völlig zu Hause fühlen.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", will Stephan wissen. Selbst er, dessen einfaches, gutherziges Gemüt so etwas wie Pessimismus überhaupt nicht kennt, runzelt ratlos die Stirn.

"Nun ja, normalerweise würde ich sagen, wir gehen nach Hause und trinken ein Bier", witzele ich freudlos, "aber da Barradin uns dann wahrscheinlich wegen Befehlsverweigerung, Feigheit vor dem Feind und was weiß ich noch alles in die Minen werfen oder gleich an die Wand stellen lässt, ist das wohl keine Option." Nervös wickle ich eine Haarsträhne um meinen Finger, wickle sie wieder ab und beginne wieder von vorn. Meine Gedanken rasen.

"Wir haben nur eine Chance, wenn es uns gelingt, sie zu trennen. Grüppchen für Grüppchen, so wie wir es immer machen", fahre ich leise fort. "Es wird sehr, sehr schwer, weil sie so dicht stehen. Sie dürfen mich nicht sehen, erst, wenn sie heruntersteigen von ihrem verdammten Plateau, um nachzusehen, wo die Pfeile herkommen - also muss ich mich der Umgebung anpassen." Ich blicke mich um und finde, was ich gesucht habe – mit dunkelgrauer Asche durchsetzten Sand. Ich krieche hin, nehme eine Handvoll auf und verreibe sie auf meinen nackten Armen und den hellen Teilen meiner Rüstung. Alesia hilft mir.

"Na, wie seh' ich aus?" frage ich sie flüsternd und ziehe eine Braue hoch.

"Schrecklich!", grinst sie.

"Das dachte ich mir", grinse ich zurück.

"So", raune ich meinen Kameraden zu, "ihr bleibt hier. Geht noch ein Stück weiter zurück. Alesia, ich brauche Schutzgeist und Heilenden Hauch, für den Fall, dass was schiefgeht. Ich krieche nach vorn und hole die erste Gruppe. Drückt mir die Daumen und haltet euch bereit!"

Ich robbe auf dem Bauch auf die Ecke des vordersten Plateaus zu, bis ich in Langbogenreichweite bin. Mein Herz rast, aber ich ignoriere es. Ich lasse einen Pfeil gegen den Schienbeinschutz des Axtkriegers prallen. Er soll gar nicht steckenbleiben, dann wüsste der Charr ja sofort, was los ist, nämlich dass Feinde eingedrungen sind, und würde umgehend Alarm schlagen - leider sind diese Bestien ja nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Plangemäß prallt der Pfeil mit lautem Klirren von dem metallenen Rüstungsteil ab und fällt in den das Plateau umgebenenden Graben. Der Charr stutzt, grunzt und blickt sich verwirrt um, bewegt sich ansonsten aber keinen Millimeter. Noch drei weitere Pfeile braucht es, bis das Ungeheuer sich endlich in Bewegung setzt, das Plateau verlässt und in unsere Richtung stapft. Zwei Kumpane hat es gleich mitgebracht. Als sie sich weit genug vom Plateau entfernt haben, hocke ich mich sprungbereit auf die Fußspitzen und schieße dem vorderen Charr einen Pfeil ins Knie. Nun hat er mich endlich gesehen, ich gebe Fersengeld, sie verfolgen mich wie vorgesehen und werden im Canyon von meinen Kameraden niedergemäht.

"Das war nicht übel!", ächze ich und lasse mich erschöpft in die Hocke sinken. "Wenn wir so weitermachen, sind wir in ungefähr einer Woche hier fertig."

Nach etlichen Stunden ist es uns tatsächlich gelungen, mit dieser Strategie das erste Plateau ganz und das zweite bis zur Hälfte leerzuräumen. Der Schweiß läuft mir in Bächen übers Gesicht, diese Rutscherei auf dem Bauch ist ungeheuer anstrengend, von der Aufregung ganz zu schweigen. Wenn ich nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre, wäre vielleicht auch alles gutgegangen. So aber mache ich einen Fehler – ich treffe. Surrend bleibt mein Pfeil im Unterschenkel eines Charr-Kriegers stecken, statt an seiner Rüstung abzuprallen und ungesehen in den Graben zu fallen. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Wutgeschrei reißt die Bestie den Pfeil aus ihrem Fleisch, hält ihn hoch wie eine Trophäe, brüllt fauchend alle ihre Freunde zusammen, und binnen Sekunden fluten die Gegner in breiten Strömen von den Plateaus und von der riesigen Treppe weiter hinten, die auf den Hügel führt.

"Weg! Schnell! Zurück zum Tiefland!", brülle ich, und wir flitzen auf den Canyon zu, der uns in Sicherheit bringen wird – wenn wir schnell genug sind. Der Pfeil eines Charr-Jägers trifft mich in den Oberschenkel – verdammt! Ich spüre, wie das Bein unter mir nachgibt, kann mich gerade noch mit den Händen abfangen und reiße rasch den Pfeil heraus. Der Schmerz lässt mich beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Alesia, die vor mir läuft, spricht rasch einen Heilzauber, ich versuche, weiterzurennen.

"Rennt, rennt!", brülle ich ihr zu. Das Bein funktioniert nicht richtig, ich kann nur humpeln. Alesia, Stephan und Orion sind schon ein gutes Stück vor mir, aber Stephan kommt zurückgelaufen.

"Hau ab!", brülle ich, "das hat keinen Sinn! Haut ab, oder ihr geht alle drauf!" Ein Lähmungszauber von einem der Charr-Wassermagier trifft mich, ich falle flach auf den Bauch und kann nur noch kriechen. Die Wucht des Zaubers ist unbeschreiblich. Stephan läuft immer noch auf mich zu.

"Verschwinde!", blaffe ich ihn an, "Holt Hilfe! Irgendwen!" Ich kann den heißen Atem der Charr, die mich inzwischen erreicht haben, schon im Genick spüren. Chili, meine süße, tapfere Chili, verbeißt sich in den Arm des Magiers, der den Lähmungszauber gesprochen hat. Er schleudert sie meterweit weg, wirft ihr einen Zauber hinterher. Benommen bleibt sie liegen.

"Stephan, nimm meine Katze mit!", brülle ich ihm zu. Stephan stutzt, guckt ungläubig. "Na los, tu es! Nimm sie und dann verschwinde! Sonst kriegen sie dich auch! Und dann versucht, Hilfe zu holen! Geht nach Grendich, das ist näher!"

Inzwischen kann ich mich wieder bewegen, doch mir ist schwindelig. Ich will rennen, aber ich kann nicht mal aufstehen. Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe, wie Stephan sich Chilis schlaffen Körper über die Schulter wirft und Orion und Alesia hinterher rennt. Braver Stephan, denke ich mit einer Woge der Dankbarkeit, braver, starker Stephan – kein anderer würde dieses zentnerschwere Tier tragen können. Einige Charr-Krieger verfolgen sie, kehren aber bald zurück. Währenddessen wundere ich mich, dass ich überhaupt noch lebe. Eigentlich müssten sie mich doch schon längst umgebracht haben? Allerdings machen sie bisweilen ja auch Gefangene... wenn sie neue Sklaven brauchen. Oder Futter für ihre Flammenaltäre. Ich schaudere, und dennoch keimt neue Hoffnung in mir auf. Ich mache einen neuen Versuch, aufzustehen. Der wird mit einem weiteren Lähmungszauber belohnt. Ich brülle vor Schmerz und sacke wieder zusammen. Ein Charr-Schamane packt mein linkes Handgelenk und schleift mich hinter sich her, die hohe, breite Treppe hinauf. Jede Stufe knallt schmerzhaft gegen mein Kreuz. Und es sind sehr viele Stufen. Oben angekommen, lässt er mich auf einer großen Plattform einfach fallen.

Ich blinzle durch halbgeschlossene Augen. Dutzende von Charr stehen um mich herum. Die meisten sind Flammenmagier und Schamanen. Sie unterhalten sich in ihrer heiseren, fauchenden Sprache. Ich rieche ihre scharfen, raubtierhaften Ausdünstungen, die mir beinahe den Atem nehmen.

Ich bin so unendlich wütend auf mich selbst, meine eigene Dummheit und Unkonzentriertheit hat mich hierhergebracht. Aber so lange ich lebe, gibt es auch eine Möglichkeit, zu entkommen, denke ich und richte mich langsam auf – das war jedoch ein Fehler, denn ein erneuter Lähmungszauber, diesmal verstärkt mit Eisfesseln, nagelt mich wieder auf dem Boden fest. Als ich erneut versuche, mich zu bewegen, kommt einer der Charr-Mesmer herbei, brüllt mir fauchend etwas Unverständliches zu, hebt seinen langen Zweihandstab, dessen Stabkopf in boshaft violett-silbrigem Licht pulsiert, richtet ihn auf mich und belegt mich mit einem Fiebertraum-Zauber. Und von da an weiß ich nichts mehr.


	14. Gerettet

**Gerettet**

Ich erwache, weil sich der Untergrund, auf dem ich liege, in beständigem Rumpeln hebt und senkt. Mühsam öffne ich die Augen und blinzle angestrengt durch verklebte Wimpern, versuche, etwas zu erkennen. Süße Melandru, wo bin ich hier? Dann kehrt die Erinnerung allmählich zurück - die Charr... die Charr haben mich erwischt. Wo haben sie mich hingebracht? Ich versuche, mich auf die Ellbogen zu stützen. Jeder Knochen und jeder Muskel in meinem Leib schmerzt, selbst jene, von deren Existenz ich bislang noch keine Ahnung hatte. Matt falle ich wieder zurück auf mein Lager. Die Luft riecht staubig, richtig hell ist es auch nicht. Im Halbdunkel lassen sich nur Schemen erkennen, deren Form ich nicht zuordnen kann. Neben mir fühle ich einen großen, pelzigen Körper, der in leisem Schnurren beruhigend vibriert - Chili! Ich rolle mich auf die Seite und lege meine Wange auf ihr warmes Fell - wie kommt sie hierher? Ich hatte Stephan doch mit ihr weggeschickt?

"Tari?"

Eine kühle Hand legt sich leicht auf meine fiebrige Stirn.

"Tari, bist du wach?"

Alesia! Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und blinzle in ihr lächelndes Gesicht.

"Was ist passiert?", murmle ich mühsam. "Wo bin ich hier? Wie komme ich hierher?"

"Eins nach dem anderen", antwortet sie, "hier, trink das erstmal" - sie stopft mir etwas Weiches in den Rücken, damit ich aufrecht sitzen kann und hält mir einen Becher mit einer lauwarmen Flüssigkeit an die Lippen, die leicht bitter schmeckt. Wahrlich ein Fortschritt zur üblichen geschmacklichen Qualität ihrer Tränke, denke ich beiläufig und grinse müde.

"Was ist das für ein Zeug?", will ich wissen und verziehe das Gesicht.

"Dolyak-Milch mit einem Stärkungsmittel, und etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Wie fühlst du dich?", fragt Alesia besorgt.

"Wie totgeschlagen", murmle ich, "sagst du mir jetzt, was das hier ist?" Mit einer vagen Kopfbewegung deute ich auf meine Umgebung. "Und wie ich hierher komme?"

"Das hier" - Alesia macht eine weitausholende Handbewegung - "ist ein Versorgungswagen eines der Flüchtlingstreks nach Kryta. Du liegst auf einem Stapel Getreidesäcke. Etwas luxuriöseres haben wir in der Eile nicht auftreiben können", sie zuckt entschuldigend die Achseln. "Die Decke, in die du dich gerade hüllst, besteht allerdings aus den feinsten Charr-Fellen, allererste Qualität", grinst sie.

"Tatsächlich...", erstaunt lasse ich meine Finger durch den dichten, langhaarigen Pelz gleiten, der mich zudeckt. "Wie schön, dass diese verdammten Bestien doch zu irgendwas gut sind." Stärkungs- und Schmerzmittel beginnen langsam, ihre Wirkung zu tun, ich fühle mich zunehmend besser.

"Aber wie bin ich hierhergekommen? Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, sind die Zauber dieser furchtbaren Charr-Magier... ich habe am Ende nicht mehr geglaubt, jemals einen von euch wiederzusehen." In Erinnerung an die Wellen von Schmerz, mit denen die Lähmungszauber der Charr durch meinen Körper gerast sind, wird meine Stimme wieder dünn, fröstelnd reibe ich mir die nackten Arme. "Eigentlich müsste ich doch tot sein", setze ich leise hinzu.

"Es hat auch nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Du warst nur gerade eben noch am Leben, als er dich geholt hat..." -

"Wer?", unterbreche ich sie und blicke auf.

"Prinz Rurik natürlich", Alesia schaut mich mit hochgezogenen Brauen an, als wundere sie sich, wie ich nur so eine unglaublich blöde Frage stellen kann.

Ich mache große Augen, eine Woge der Wärme durchflutet mich, mein Herz beginnt vernehmlich zu pochen. "Aber wieso...? Woher wusste er...? Und wie...?", frage ich atemlos.

"Ich versuche ja gerade, dir alles zu erzählen - es ginge wesentlich schneller, wenn du mich nicht ständig unterbrechen würdest", antwortet Alesia tadelnd, lächelt aber dabei.

"Als wir also völlig abgehetzt am Pikenplatz eintrafen...", setzt sie erneut an,

"... wieso am Pikenplatz?" schneide ich ihr das Wort ab, "ihr solltet doch nach Grendich gehen, weil das viel näher liegt!"

"Weil in Grendich rein gar nichts ist, Tari, keine Garnison, keine Soldaten, nicht mal Heiler - niemand, der uns hätte helfen können! Und wenn du mich noch einmal unterbrichst, sage ich gar nichts mehr und du darfst dir die ganze Geschichte selbst zusammenreimen!"

"Tut mir leid", antworte ich zerknirscht, "ich bin ja schon still. Also, wie geht es weiter?"

"Hier, trink noch einen Becher", sagt Alesia und reicht mir eine weitere Portion der leicht bitteren Dolyak-Milch, schlägt die Beine übereinander und verschränkt ihre zierlichen Finger. "Wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ach ja. Zum Pikenplatz haben wir gute sechs Stunden gebraucht, weil Stephan die ersten Meilen deine Chili schleppen musste. Als die Kraft wieder in sie zurückgekehrt war, haben wir sie mit seinem Ledergürtel angeleint und hinter uns hergezerrt, weil sie unbedingt zu dir zurück wollte. Ich habe ihr die Situation erklärt, anscheinend hat sie auch verstanden, sonst hätte sie uns wahrscheinlich zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet. Schließlich ist sie sogar freiwillig mit uns gekommen." Alesia lächelt und tätschelt Chilis kräftigen Hinterschenkel, was diese dazu veranlasst, sich wohlig zu ganzer Länge auszustrecken und herzhaft zu gähnen.

"Wir sind also erst kurz vor Mitternacht eingetroffen, als schon fast alles schlief. Barradin hatte sich auch bereits zurückgezogen. Wir haben an die Tür seines Quartiers gehämmert, aber er hat nicht geöffnet. Stephan hat die Tür schließlich eingetreten", Alesia kichert verhalten bei der Erinnerung, und ich schüttele ungläubig den Kopf – DAS hätte ich zu gern gesehen!

"Armer Stephan", werfe ich ein, "Barradin hat ihm garantiert den Einlauf seines Lebens verpasst!"

"Nun ja, zumindest hat er ihm unter Androhung der drastischsten Disziplinarmaßnahmen die blanke Klinge unters Kinn gehalten, während Stephan unbeirrt Meldung machte, dass wir überwältigt wurden und die Charr dich gefangengenommen haben." Alesia stockt und blickt auf ihre Hände.

"Und dann? Was hat er gesagt?", frage ich gespannt.

Sie holt tief Atem und fährt dann fort, "Barradin hat Stephan angeschnauzt, was ihm denn einfiele, ihn wegen einer Waldläuferin, die nicht in der Lage war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen und inzwischen mit Sicherheit tot sei, aus dem Bett zu holen, Verluste müssten nun mal in Kauf genommen werden, so sei das halt im Krieg - und ob wir uns tatsächlich einbilden würden, er – Barradin – würde nun stehenden Fußes eine Hundertschaft Soldaten zu deiner Rettung abkommandieren."

Autsch. Ich ziehe überrascht die Brauen hoch. Ist ja reizend, denke ich und stoße schnaubend den Atem durch die Nase aus, während ich meine kalten Finger ineinander kralle. Es ist nicht sehr aufbauend, wenn man erfährt, dass das eigene Leben weniger wert ist als die ungestörte Nachtruhe eines psychotischen Vorgesetzten.

"Barradin verzog sich also nach drinnen", berichtet Alesia weiter, "und knallte das, was von der Tür noch übrig war, hinter sich zu. Ja, und kurz darauf traf dann der Prinz ein, mit etwa fünfundzwanzig Mann seiner eigenen Soldaten."

Ah, jetzt wird es interessant, denke ich und kuschle mich erwartungsvoll noch etwas tiefer in die Decke aus Charr-Pelz.

"Er sah uns auf dem Platz stehen und hat wohl gleich gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Jedenfalls kam er zu mir, nahm mich beiseite und wollte wissen, wo du bist, Tari. Ich habe ihn dann kurz ins Bild gesetzt – über unseren Auftrag im Flammentempel-Gang, darüber, dass die Charr dich geschnappt hatten, du aber noch am Leben warst, als wir drei fliehen konnten, und auch über Barradins Reaktion auf unsere Meldung." Alesia unterbricht ihren Bericht, um mir den Becher abzunehmen, den ich nur zu Hälfte geleert habe.

"Und weiter?" Mit aufgeregt klopfendem Herzen beuge ich mich vor. "Nun mach's doch nicht so spannend!"

"Dann ist es aber nur halb so schön", kichert sie, und ich verdrehe in gespielter Verzweiflung die Augen.

"Ich habe noch nie eine solch kalte Wut in den Augen von irgend jemandem gesehen", fährt sie schließlich fort und wird wieder ernst. "Prinz Rurik drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte zu Barradins Baracke, gab der Tür den Rest, zerrte den Herzog am Kragen von der Pritsche, hob ihn auf Augenhöhe hoch und knallte ihn gegen die Wand. Er herrschte ihn an, was bei allen Göttern er sich dabei gedacht habe, einen Vierertrupp in den Flammentempel-Gang zu schicken, obwohl er doch genau wüsste, dass dort die Charr so zahlreich sind wie Sandkörner in der Kristallwüste. Noch dazu einen Vierertrupp, in dem du bist", Alesia holt kurz Atem und drückt lächelnd meine Hand.

"Was passierte dann? Erzähl weiter!", bettle ich.

"Dann", fährt Alesia fort, "hat er Barradin angekündigt, dass er ihn persönlich in hauchdünne Scheibchen zerlegen wird, wenn er dich im Flammentempel-Gang nicht mehr lebend vorfindet. Danach ließ er ihn einfach zu Boden fallen und kam wieder zu uns nach draußen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er bat uns, in einer Stunde abmarschbereit zu sein. Während dieser Stunde hat er mit seinen Männern Barradins Waffenarsenal um etliche Einheiten Zwergen-Schwarzpulver erleichtert."

"Schwarzpulver!", rufe ich erstaunt aus. Interessante Idee, ich hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass unsere Armee überhaupt über welches verfügt. "Was habt ihr damit angestellt?", frage ich neugierig.

"Als wir nach einem fünfstündigen Gewaltmarsch endlich den Flammentempelgang erreicht hatten, ließ der Prinz die beiden vordersten Tempelgebäude auf den Plateaus sprengen", grinst Alesia. "Die hatten wir ja schon mit dir zusammen fast völlig leergeräumt, und die Charr standen ohnehin fast alle oben auf der Plattform ganz hinten herum, zu der die Treppen führen. Dadurch konnten Ruriks Männer die Sprengladungen unbemerkt anbringen. Der Lärm der Explosion war ohrenbetäubend", fährt sie fort, "und der Überraschungseffekt gewaltig."

"Ich kann es mir vorstellen", murmle ich und grinse, ungläubig mit dem Kopf schüttelnd. Und ich habe das alles verpasst!

"Die Charr kamen von den Treppen herabgestürmt, im Schutz des Qualms und des Staubs der Explosion haben wir eine Menge von ihnen niedergemacht", berichtet Alesia weiter. "Während die Soldaten die Bestien beschäftigten, konnten Rurik und sein Adjutant - dieser Assassine, wie heißt er gleich, Vael? - nach dir suchen. Ich habe sie begleitet, um sie mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen, falls sie sich den Weg freikämpfen müssten. Wir sind aber nicht vielen versprengten Charr begegnet, die meisten waren vorne im Kampf gebunden. Oben auf der Plattform, dort, wo der Feuer-Altar steht, haben wir dich schließlich gefunden. Drei Magier standen noch um dich herum, aber mit denen haben der Prinz und Vael kurzen Prozess gemacht. Dabei habe ich eine ganze Menge über Charr-Anatomie gelernt", kichert Alesia. "Viel Leben war nicht mehr in dir, Tari, du warst schon ganz kalt. Ich möchte nicht wissen, mit wie vielen Zaubern sie dich traktiert haben, damit du dich nicht mehr rührst."

"Puuuhh", mache ich und lasse mich zurück auf mein Lager fallen. "Was für ein Aufwand... und alles meinetwegen! Danke, Alesia", sage ich leise. "Danke für mein Leben."

"Du kannst dich bei Gelegenheit auch noch bei knapp dreißig weiteren Leuten bedanken", antwortet sie und lächelt vielsagend, "allen voran bei Prinz Rurik. Ohne ihn wärst du nicht hier."

"Ja... bei Gelegenheit", flüstere ich und spüre, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt.

"Nachdem wir dich dann endlich hatten", fährt Alesia fort, "befahl der Prinz sofortigen Rückzug. Als wir das Diessa-Tiefland erreicht hatten, ließ er das Portal in die Luft jagen, so dass der Weg blockiert war und die Charr uns nicht folgen konnten. Ich schätze, es liegen jetzt ein paar Dutzend dieser Ungeheuer unter tonnenschweren Felstrümmern begraben", grinst sie schadenfroh. "Draußen im Tiefland habe ich die verletzten Soldaten versorgt und dich soweit stabilisiert, dass du transportfähig warst, dann sind wir erst einmal nach Grendich abmarschiert. Rurik hat dich die ganze Strecke getragen", berichtet Alesia, "Stephan hat angeboten, ihn abzulösen, aber er wollte nicht."

"Schade, dass ich nichts davon mitbekommen habe", seufze ich bedauernd, "anscheinend ist es mein Schicksal, bei den spannendsten Ereignissen in meinem Leben ohnmächtig zu sein."

"In Grendich dann", berichtet Alesia weiter, "hat der Prinz einen Boten zu diesem Flüchtlingszug geschickt, der auf dem Weg von Nolani zum Sammelpunkt an der Jakbiegung war, damit sie in Grendich haltmachen und wir dich gleich mitnehmen können. Ja, und hier sind wir nun, unterwegs nach Kryta", lächelt sie, "wir müssten bald das Ascalon-Vorgebirge durchquert und das Tal der Reisenden erreicht haben."

"Verstehe... deswegen ist es auch so kalt", stelle ich bibbernd fest. Trotz der Charr-Pelze rubble ich fröstelnd über meine Arme. Das Tal der Reisenden gehört bereits zu den Nördlichen Zittergipfeln, man sagt, dass der Frühling dort sehr spät Einzug hält, und der Sommer überhaupt nicht.

"Wo ist eigentlich meine Rüstung?", frage ich, als ich an mir heruntersehe und feststelle, dass ich nichts weiter am Leib habe als das knappe dünne Hemdchen, das ich normalerweise unter der Rüstung trage.

"Die ist leider hinüber", antwortet Alesia. "Die Zauber der Charr-Flammenschwinger haben das Leder und die Verschlüsse so verschmort, dass wir dich herausschneiden mussten, um deine Verletzungen zu untersuchen und dir den Dreck und das Blut vom Leib zu waschen."

Ich stutze und blicke auf. "Wir? Wer ist wir?"

"Nun, ich natürlich", antwortet Alesia achselzuckend, "und Prinz Rurik hat mir geholfen."

"Wie bitte?!", entgeistert lasse ich mich zurück in die Felle sinken. "Das hast du gestattet?!"

"Nun ja, ich konnte Hilfe gut gebrauchen..." Ich werfe ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie fortfährt, "Ach Tari, stell dich nicht so an! Ich glaube kaum, dass er dabei irgend etwas gesehen hat, was er nicht schon kennt." Sie grinst vielsagend. "Ich hätte natürlich auch Stephan oder Orion bitten können, wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass dir das lieber ist..."

"Oh, sei still!", schnappe ich und halte vergeblich nach etwas Ausschau, das ich nach ihr werfen könnte. "Generell bin ich ganz gern geistig anwesend, wenn ein Mann mich zum ersten Mal im Unterhemd sieht", knurre ich, "du bist wirklich eine großartige Freundin!" Grummelnd schüttele ich meine Mähne über mein glühendes Gesicht. "Um meine Haare habt ihr euch aber nicht gekümmert, wie?" Angewidert betaste ich eine blutverklebte lange Strähne.

"Deine Haare waren in dem Moment zweitrangig, Tari. Aber wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir jetzt beim Entwirren. Und danach solltest du noch ein bisschen schlafen. Es ist noch jemand da, der darauf brennt, dich zu sehen", sie lächelt verschmitzt, "aber erst, nachdem du dich etwas ausgeruht hast." Sie befühlt meine Stirn mit kühlen Fingern. "Du hast immer noch ein bisschen Fieber."

Die folgende halbe Stunde besteht in erster Linie aus Schmerz; da wir keine Möglichkeit haben, meine Mähne zu waschen, muss all der Schmutz und das verkrustete Blut herausgebürstet werden. Anschließend krieche ich erschöpft zurück unter die Charr-Felle und bin dankbar für Chilis lebendige, tröstende Wärme neben mir.

Alesia drückt mitfühlend meinen Arm. "Ich lasse dich jetzt allein, Tari. Ich möchte, dass du noch etwas schläfst, bevor ich ihn zu dir lasse." Sie erhebt sich anmutig und geht.

"Wen?", rufe ich ihr hinterher, aber sie ist schon weg. Nun, ich kann es mir eigentlich ohnehin denken... lächelnd bette ich den Kopf auf Chilis pelzige Flanke und nicke wieder ein.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

Jemand streichelt mein Haar. Die federleichte Liebkosung holt mich ganz sachte aus dem Schlaf zurück ins Bewusstsein. Es fühlt sich wunderschön an, lässt mich an Wellen denken, die sanft jedes einzelne, winzige Sandkörnchen am Strand umschmeicheln. Ich möchte nicht, dass es endet... ich halte die Augen geschlossen und gebe vor, noch zu schlafen. Noch immer rumpelt der Wagen, in dem ich liege, über unwegsames Gelände, ich spüre die Erschütterungen in jedem Knochen.

Sanfte Fingerspitzen gleiten behutsam über von meiner Schläfe bis zu meinem Kinn und wieder zurück. Ein warmes Prickeln breitet sich in meinem Körper aus, mein Blut scheint mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch meine Adern zu fließen. Jedes Härchen an meinem Körper stellt sich auf, ich bekomme Gänsehaut. Unwillkürlich lächle ich, was mich natürlich verrät.

Das Streicheln hört auf.

"Du bist ja wach, Tari", sagt Rurik weich.

Ich rolle mich schläfrig auf den Rücken, stütze mich auf die Ellbogen und blinzle in sein besorgtes Gesicht. "Warum hast du aufgehört", flüstere ich.

"Womit?", fragt er leise.

"Mit dem, was du bis eben getan hast", wispere ich.

Er lächelt, beugt sich über mich und zieht mich fest an sich, eine Hand um meine Taille, die andere zwischen meinen Schulterblättern. Oh, das ist noch viel besser... auch wenn mein Herz galoppiert wie eine durchgehende Dolyak-Herde und in meinem Kopf alles verschwimmt. Ich lege die Arme um ihn, lasse meine Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten, fühle das Spiel der harten Muskeln unter dem dünnen, weichen Wildleder seiner Tunika. Er ist so warm, so nah... oh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass dies wirklich passiert!

"Hast du noch Schmerzen?", fragt er leise in mein Ohr.

"Nein", lüge ich kaum hörbar.

"Ich bin so froh, dass wir dich rechtzeitig gefunden haben", flüstert er rauh, "du hast wirklich ein unglaubliches Talent, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen." Er vergräbt eine Hand in meiner Mähne und presst seine Lippen auf meine Schläfe.

"Ich weiß... es tut mir leid", murmle ich kläglich, "aber schließlich war diese Aktion nicht meine Idee, es war ein Auftrag...."

"... den du hättest abbrechen müssen, als dir klar wurde, mit welcher Übermacht ihr es zu tun bekommt!" Er rückt etwas von mir ab, um mir vorwurfsvoll in die Augen zu sehen.

"Ich kann nicht einfach eine Mission abbrechen", bemühe ich mich, mich zu verteidigen, "ich musste es wenigstens versuchen. Barradin hätte mich ansonsten vermutlich in irgendein stinkendes Verlies werfen lassen und..."

"... und du glaubst wirklich, das hätte ich zugelassen?", fragt er leise.

"Ich weiß nicht.... vielleicht nicht...", murmle ich hilflos und kuschle mich wieder in seine Arme, schmiege mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge, schließe die Augen. An meinen Lippen spüre ich seinen Pulsschlag unter der dünnen, empfindlichen Haut. Lächelnd stelle ich fest, dass er nicht viel langsamer ist als mein eigener und hauche, ohne zu überlegen, einen winzigen Kuss auf die Stelle. Meine Charrfell-Decke ist schon längst herabgeglitten, zwischen seinem Herzen und meiner Haut ist nicht mehr als ein bisschen dünnes Leder und noch dünnerer Stoff. Sein Griff um meine Taille wird fester, ich fühle, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt.

Mit einer Hand greift Rurik unter mein Kinn, zwingt mich, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen sind dunkel und ernst, aber er lächelt. Behutsam streicht er eine widerspenstige lange Haarsträhne aus meinem Gesicht.

"Vielleicht nicht? Du hast keine Ahnung, Tari...", flüstert er rauh.

Er lässt seine Lippen über meinen Haaransatz gleiten, über meine Stirn. Sein kurzer Bart lässt meine Haut prickeln, sein warmer Atem liebkost meine Schläfe. Unendlich vorsichtig küsst er die zarte Haut meiner geschlossenen Augenlider, während er mit einer Hand meinen Hals streichelt und mich mit der anderen fest an sich presst. Seine Lippen wandern tiefer, gleiten sanft über meine Nasenflügel, meine Wangen und finden dann endlich, endlich meinen Mund. Diese warme, sanfte Berührung unserer Lippen lässt eine Woge von Gefühlen über mich hinwegspülen, die mich beinahe meinen Verstand kostet. Wie berauscht erwidere ich seinen Kuss. All mein Blut scheint sich in tieferen Regionen zu sammeln, mir ist, als hätte mich wieder ein Lähmungszauber getroffen, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es nicht schmerzt. Meine Finger krallen sich in seine muskulösen Schultern, als ginge es um mein Leben selbst. Wie eine warme Brise an einem heißen Augustabend ist sein Kuss, zärtlich und schmeichelnd, aber mit einer Ahnung des dahinter lauernden Sturms. Ich spüre, wie er sehr er sich im Zaum hält, und wünschte, er täte es nicht. Eine Hand gleitet warm unter mein dünnes Hemd, streichelt meinen nackten Rücken, zieht federleicht die Linie meiner Wirbelsäule nach. Reflexartig biegt sich mein Rückgrat durch, ihm entgegen, ich gebe einen erstickten hohen Laut von mir, den ich selbst noch nie von mir gehört habe. Ich beginne zu zittern, muss den Kontakt abbrechen, sonst bekomme ich keine Luft mehr... schwer atmend löse ich mich aus dem Kuss und lasse meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. "Was machst du mit mir", hauche ich hilflos und versuche, das Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Tari... Nefertari", flüstert er und umarmt mich so fest, dass ich meine Rippen knacken höre.

"Was sagst du?", wispere ich, beuge meinen Kopf leicht nach hinten und schaue ihm überrascht in die Augen. Woher...?

"Nefertari", wiederholt er leise und lächelt. "Das ist doch dein Name, nicht? Er stammt aus einem uralten elonischen Wüstendialekt, er bedeutet..."

"'Die Allerschönste', ja, das weiß ich auch", peinlich berührt blicke ich beiseite. " Ich habe nie verstanden, was meine Eltern bei meiner Geburt geritten hat, mir einen solch hochtrabenden Namen zu geben, ich weiß nur, dass ihr Erbgut meilenweit hinter ihren Erwartungen zurückgeblieben ist. Tari gefällt mir besser", murmle ich und fühle, wie mein Gesicht zu glühen beginnt. Ich lasse Rurik los und fahre mit allen zehn Fingern durch meine Mähne, verstecke mich hinter ihren langen Fransen.

"Nefertari passt perfekt zu dir", erwidert er lächelnd.

Wenn ich noch röter hätte werden können, als ich es schon bin, wäre das jetzt sicher passiert. Das Halbdunkel hier hat auch einiges für sich. "Woher weißt du das überhaupt?", frage ich, vorsichtig durch die Haarsträhnen in seine Augen blickend. "Bisher habe ich das erfolgreich geheimhalten können."

"Ich weiß viele Dinge", antwortet er lächelnd und zieht mich wieder an sich, streicht mir sanft die Mähne aus dem Gesicht, "und das schon lange. Ich habe dich im Auge behalten, seitdem ich dich aus dieser Höhle getragen habe, als du Vatlaaw Doomtooth getötet hattest, am Tag des Großen Feuers."

"Du warst das? Ich habe mich immer gefragt, wer mich dort herausgeholt hat... Schade, dass ich mich daran überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern kann", antworte ich mit leisem Bedauern. Schon wieder eine spannende Situation in meinem Leben, während der ich weggetreten war.

"Das ist jetzt über zwei Jahre her", fahre ich fort, "warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

"Ich war mit Lady Althea verlobt, wie du weißt", antwortet er leise.

Oh, ja. Natürlich. Das hatte ich fast vergessen. Oder verdrängt.

"Es tut mir leid...", murmle ich. "Das tut sicher noch sehr weh", setze ich leise hinzu.

"Ja... wenn auch auf andere Weise, als du denkst", erwidert er, während er mein Haar streichelt. "Die geplante Hochzeit war ein politisches Arrangement, um das Haus Barradins mit dem meines Vaters zu verbinden. Das hätte auch die Royalisten zufriedengestellt, und wir hätten uns um einen Unruheherd weniger kümmern müssen. Althea und ich sind praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen, wir waren gute Freunde. Es schmerzt immer, einen Freund zu verlieren, noch dazu auf so grausame Weise... aber Liebe war nicht im Spiel, obwohl wir natürlich den Schein wahren mussten. Wir haben nicht einmal besonders gut zusammengepasst." Er lässt eine Hand durch meine Mähne gleiten, nimmt eine Strähne auf und dreht sie zwischen den Fingern. "Später, nachdem wir Gewissheit hatten, was aus Althea geworden war und ich frei war, wenn du so willst, wollte ich oftmals mit dir sprechen, aber du wirktest immer so... abweisend. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass meine Gegenwart dir angenehm ist. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

"Süße Melandru..." wispere ich. "Ich war nur eingeschüchtert... du warst der Prinz von Ascalon und ich nur eine kleine Bogenschützin, was erwartest du da? Schade, dass du es nicht versucht hast." So viel verschwendete Zeit.... Welch ein Jammer.

"Wir werden alles nachholen", sagt er weich, "aber jetzt muss ich dich für eine Weile alleinlassen, Tari. Wir haben die Jakbiegung bald erreicht, und es gibt eine Menge Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Schlaf noch ein bisschen, ich komme wieder, sobald ich kann." Sanft küsst er meine Schläfe, dann lässt er mich zögernd los und geht.

"Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit damit", flüstere ich ihm hinterher, aber ich glaube, er hört es schon nicht mehr.

Ohne seine Wärme in der kalten Luft zitternd, rolle ich mich zusammen und ziehe ich mir die Charr-Pelze bis über die Ohren. Schlafen? Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mindestens die nächsten drei Nächte nicht mehr schlafen kann, wenn ich an all die wunderbaren Dinge denke, die geschehen sind – und vor allem an all jene, die mich noch erwarten.


	15. Zwischenstation an der Jakbiegung

**Zwischenstation an der Jakbiegung**

Erstaunlicherweise muss ich wohl doch eingeschlafen sein, denn ich erwache, weil etwas Lebendiges von mindestens zwei Zentnern Gewicht auf meinem Brustkorb liegt, so dass ich keine Luft mehr bekomme. Es ist warm, pelzig und schnurrt - Chili! Ich lächle und kraule zärtlich ihre Ohren, sie schmiegt liebevoll ihren kräftigen Kopf in meine Hand. Dann schiebe ich sie rigoros beiseite, bevor ich endgültig ersticke. Verschlafen blicke ich mich um. Ich stelle fest, dass der Wagen sich nicht mehr bewegt, also scheinen wir unser Ziel inzwischen erreicht zu haben. Wie spät es wohl sein mag... Entschlossen gleite ich von dem Stapel Getreidesäcke, auf dem ich die letzten Stunden verbracht habe, wickle mir die Charr-Felldecke um den Körper und bahne mir vorsichtig meinen Weg über eine Unzahl verschiedenster Transportbehälter - Säcke, Kisten, Fässer und jede Menge Kleinkram - zum Ausgang des Wagens.

Neugierig schlage ich die Plane, die den Ausgang verhängt, beiseite und pralle gleich wieder zurück, denn gleißende Helligkeit schießt mir wie ein Blitz in die Augen. Die Sonne! Ich kann es kaum glauben. Seit über zwei Jahren habe ich sie nicht mehr unverhüllt gesehen, hatte schon fast vergessen, wie sie aussieht, wenn sie nicht von schwefligen Wolken und rußigem Qualm verdeckt wird. Das ist wohl der beste Beweis dafür, dass wir Ascalon verlassen und die Nördlichen Zittergipfel erreicht haben, überlege ich. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern pulsiert rötlich der Abdruck des grellen Lichts, den die Sonne auf meiner Retina hinterlassen hat, mir wird schwindlig. Ich warte, bis der Anfall vorüber ist und blicke dann vorsichtig erneut nach draußen. Ich sehe noch mehr Transportwagen auf einem hart gefrorenen Boden mit tief eingegrabenen Wagenspuren, der überzogen ist von einer dünnen Schneedecke, in der sich unzählige Fußabdrücke abzeichnen. Über all dem wölbt sich ein blassblauer Himmel, von dem eine grellweiße Wintersonne strahlt, obwohl wir doch bereits April haben. Die Luft ist trocken und beißend kalt, sie prickelt auf meiner Haut. Draußen vor dem Wagen knistert ein kleines Feuer, und davor hockt Alesia, die leise vor sich hinsummt und mit einem Kessel hantiert. Chili drängt sich an mir vorbei und springt geschmeidig ins Freie, um ihre Freundin zu begrüßen.

"Grüße, Alesia", rufe ich ihr zu, "schon wieder beim Giftmischen?" Sie blickt zu mir hoch und winkt fröhlich.

"Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze! Geh wieder rein, ich komme gleich."

Gehorsam verziehe ich mich wieder nach hinten und klettere zurück auf die Getreidesäcke. Ich kann ohnehin noch nicht draußen herumlaufen, es sei denn, ich entschließe mich dazu, nichts als meine Haut und diese Felldecke hier spazierenzutragen. Die Vorstellung lässt mich kichernd meine Mähne schütteln.

Alesia betritt den Wagen, setzt sich neben mich und reicht mir einen dampfenden Becher.

Ich schnuppere misstrauisch. Es riecht nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend und schmeckt noch scheußlicher. "Was ist das?", frage ich und ziehe eine angewiderte Grimasse.

"Chai", antwortet sie. Mit Blick auf meinen wenig enthusiastischen Gesichtsausdruck zuckt sie entschuldigend die Achseln. "Eine andere Sorte. Ich muss hier erst meine Vorräte wieder aufstocken."

"Würde ich auch sagen, das hier ist absolut ungenießbar", erwidere ich, "aber wenigstens ist es heiß." Ich schließe meine Hände um den Becher. Klirrend kalt ist es hier drin, unser Atem steht in weißen Dampfwolken vor unseren Gesichtern, die im grellen Sonnenlicht, das durch den halb geöffneten Eingang des Wagens hereinfällt, leuchten wie Perlmuttstaub. "Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", frage ich und puste in die heiße Flüssigkeit.

"Oh, lange", antwortet sie. "Etwa vierzehn Stunden, würde ich schätzen. Wir sind seit Einbruch der Nacht hier, und jetzt sind es noch ungefähr zwei Stunden bis Mittag."

"Du hast mich vierzehn Stunden meines Lebens verschlafen lassen?", frage ich vorwurfsvoll. "Was für eine Zeitverschwendung... du hättest mich aufwecken müssen!" Leise setze ich hinzu, "Rurik ist wohl nicht noch einmal hiergewesen? Er hätte mich doch sicher geweckt..."

Alesia lächelt und drückt meinen Arm. "Erstens, ja, er war hier und hat sogar einige Stunden an deinem Lager verbracht, und zweitens, nein, natürlich hat er dich nicht geweckt, weil er im Gegensatz zu dir recht gut zu wissen scheint, was wichtig für dich ist."

"Oh...", mache ich leise. Warum bei allen Göttern verpasse ich nur ständig die interessanten Momente in meinem Leben? Verdammt!

Entschlossen blicke ich auf. "Alesia, ich muss hier raus. Ich will mich draußen umsehen, ich kann's schon kaum noch abwarten! Aber bevor ich das tun kann, muss ich dich noch um ein oder zwei Gefallen bitten..."

"Lass mich raten", unterbricht sie mich. "Heißes Wasser!"

"Du kennst mich gut", antworte ich grinsend.

"Ist gleich soweit", sagt Alesia, "ich habe welches aufgesetzt. Das sollte reichen – für deine Mähne, und sogar für den Rest von dir."

Eine halbe Stunde später trockne ich meine Haare so gründlich wie ich kann, damit sie in der eisigen Luft nicht gefrieren.

"Danke dir, Alesia", sage ich, erleichtert, mich wieder sauber zu fühlen, "ich muss dich aber um noch etwas bitten. Ich brauche etwas anzuziehen... gibt es hier einen Rüstungsschmied? Du müsstest ihn für mich aufsuchen und mir eine neue Rüstung besorgen. So kann ich mich draußen ja nicht sehen lassen." Vielsagend blicke ich an mir herunter auf Hemdchen und Felldecke.

"Oh, du könntest schon", kichert Alesia, "das gäbe Gesprächsstoff für einige Tage! Aber keine Sorge -", sie steht auf und blickt sich suchend um, "ah, da ist es ja. Jemand hat etwas für dich hiergelassen." Sie hievt ein weiches, voluminöses Paket auf meinen Schoß. Es ist groß, aber nicht sehr schwer, und mit feinem, dunkelblauen Tuch eingeschlagen.

"Für mich?", frage ich überrascht und lasse meine Fingerspitzen über den glatten Stoff gleiten. "Von wem? Was ist es denn?"

"Keine Ahnung", Alesia zuckt die Schultern und lächelt, "mach's doch auf!"

Vorsichtig schlage ich das blaue Tuch auseinander, das den Inhalt umhüllt, und halte verblüfft den Atem an. Zum Vorschein kommt die wohl schönste Rüstung, die ich je gesehen habe. Sie ist aus schneeweißem, weichem Wildleder gefertigt, fein und doch kräftig zugleich. Unter meinen ehrfürchtig tastenden Fingerspitzen fühlt es sich an wie kostbarer, schwerer Samt. Die Schultern und die Außenseite der Oberschenkel sind mit geschmeidigem, seidenweichen Glattleder abgesetzt, aus dem auch der breite Gürtel besteht. Silbriger, federweicher Pelz verbrämt die Schulterstücke, die Hüften und Ellbogen ebenso wie die Stulpen der hohen Stiefel. Magische Runen verstärken die schützenden Eigenschaften der Rüstung, ich kann ihre Macht förmlich vibrieren fühlen.

"Schau dir das an, Alesia", flüstere ich und streichle zärtlich den weichen Pelz, "hast du jemals etwas so Schönes gesehen?"

"Aber ja", antwortet sie und schaut schwärmerisch gen Himmel, "das Labyrinth-Narbenmuster zum Beispiel, also das ist..."

Prustend unterbreche ich sie. Ein Narbenmuster...!

"Nein, im Ernst, Alesia! Diese Rüstung hier... Was für ein Leder ist das überhaupt? Die muss doch ein Vermögen gekostet haben, so etwas könnte ich mir im Leben nicht leisten!" Ich halte mir das Oberteil an die Schultern und schaue an mir herunter. Darin würde ich aussehen wie eine Prinzessin... nun ja, wohl nicht ganz, aber ich würde mich gewiss wie eine fühlen.

"Von wem ist sie? Wer hat sie dir für mich gegeben?", frage ich, stehe auf und ziehe mir das Oberteil über den Kopf, schließe die kleinen Schnallen an der Seite. Es sitzt wie eine zweite Haut.

Alesia grinst. "Was glaubst du denn?", fragt sie zurück. "Hast du so viele Verehrer, die für ein solch fürstliches Geschenk in Frage kämen?"

Ich schlüpfe in das Beinkleid und lächle, eine Welle der Wärme durchflutet mich, ausgehend von meinem Herzen, das mit erhöhter Geschwindigkeit Blut durch meine Venen pumpt.

"Nein... ich denke, das grenzt es in der Tat ziemlich ein", antworte ich leise, und Alesia nickt zustimmend. Ich schnalle den Gürtel auf das letzte Loch, denn um die Taille ist das Beinkleid zu weit. Hier hat er sich verschätzt, denke ich lächelnd, während ich die Stiefel und die Handschuhe anlege. Wie schade, dass es hier keinen Spiegel gibt, überlege ich bedauernd und blicke an mir herunter, streichle bewundernd über das weiche, weiße Leder, das sich um meinen Körper schmiegt.

"Sie steht dir gut", nickt Alesia beifällig. "Wie fühlst du dich damit?"

"Unverwundbar", antworte ich verträumt, "und unwiderstehlich!"

Meinen Bogen geschultert und Chili an meiner Seite, steige ich neugierig aus dem Wagen, ich brenne darauf, diesen Ort zu erkunden. Die Jakbiegung verdankt ihren Namen den zahlreichen Dolyak-Herden, die in dieser Gegend gehalten werden. Reisende, welche die Zittergipfel überqueren wollen, füllen hier gern noch einmal ihre Vorräte auf und schöpfen Kraft für die schwierige Passage über das Gebirge. Das Klima gilt hier als recht mild im Vergleich zu den Bergpässen, die wir noch überqueren müssen, um nach Kryta zu gelangen. Gütige Melandru – wenn das ein mildes Klima sein soll, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, was mich noch erwartet, denn trotz der warmen neuen Rüstung ist mir kalt.

Vor den Wagen befinden sich die Paddocks für die Zugtiere, die Dolyaks. Der warme, saubere Duft von süßem Heu liegt in der Luft, gemischt mit den Ausdünstungen der riesigen, langfelligen Tiere. Ich mache bei ihnen Station, streichle ihre gewaltigen, bepelzten Köpfe, die länger sind als mein Oberkörper, und beneide sie um ihr warmes, dickes Fell.

Weiter hinten stehen einige flache Gebäude, und ich frage mich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, dort ein Zimmer für die nächste Nacht zu bekommen. Zur Abwechslung würde ich ganz gern mal wieder in etwas schlafen, das zumindest entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bett hat.

In Richtung Ortsmitte werden jene Geräusche immer lauter, die unmissverständlich darauf hinweisen, dass dieser Ort bis zum Bersten mit Menschen gefüllt ist. Chili maunzt kläglich an meiner Seite. Sie kann Menschenansammlungen nicht leiden. Ich auch nicht, aber ich kann mich besser zusammenreißen als sie, und außerdem siegt bei mir die Neugier.

"Geh ruhig zurück, Süße", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. "Ich rufe dich, falls ich dich brauche." Sie versetzt mir einen dankbaren Nasenstüber und verschwindet außer Sichtweite, ein goldener, getüpfelter Blitz im gleißenden Sonnenlicht.

Ich schlängle mich durch die engen Gassen, die von den zahlreichen Ständen der Händler und Handwerksmeister gebildet werden. Zum ersten Mal bin ich dankbar für den klirrenden Frost; wäre es wärmer, würde alles heillos im Matsch versinken, bei diesen vielen Menschen hier. In großen Trauben drängeln sich die Leute, Flüchtlinge zumeist, aber auch ein paar Soldaten, vor den Auslagen, schwatzen, handeln und feilschen wortreich und lautstark. Einige Bettler und sonstige Taugenichtse drücken sich ebenfalls hier herum, und ich wette, dass es von Taschendieben nur so wimmelt. Nun, mein eigener schmaler Geldbeutel befindet sich sicher im Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung, und ich würde niemandem raten, auch nur entfernt daran zu denken, die Finger danach auszustrecken.

Neugierig betrachte ich die Auslagen des Rüstungshändlers und stelle zufrieden fest, dass er nichts im Angebot hat, was meiner neuen Rüstung auch nur im Entferntesten gleichkäme. Ich spüre, wie mir viele Blicke folgen, was mein Hochgefühl nur noch steigert. Ich schüttle meine frischgewaschene Mähne in den Nacken und stolziere weiter, versonnen vor mich hinlächelnd - ich komme mir tatsächlich vor wie eine Prinzessin.

Vor einem Stand mit heißen Getränken treffe ich Stephan und Orion, die mir gutgelaunt zuwinken. Ich bahne mir meinen Weg durch die Menge und geselle zu ihnen. Orion hebt grüßend die Hand, Stephan schickt sich an, mir zur Begrüßung wie üblich liebevoll mein Schulterblatt prellen. Geschickt weiche ich zur Seite aus.

"Damit musst du noch ein bisschen warten, alter Freund", grinse ich und boxe ihn freundschaftlich in den baumstammähnlichen Oberarm, "sonst falle ich gleich noch ein paar Tage aus."

"Wie du meinst, Tari", meint Stephan gutmütig, "komm erstmal wieder zu Kräften. Du bist ja nur noch Haut und Knochen..."

"Ich sag's ja immer", mischt sich Orion grinsend ein, "sie ist eine dürre kleine Katze!"

"... und kein Mann hält sich gern an spitzen Knochen fest, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine", vollendet Stephan seine weisen Worte und feixt vielsagend.

"Was ist eigentlich mit euch los? Habt ihr zu viel getrunken - jetzt schon?" Grinsend schüttle ich meine Mähne. "Stephan, für dich ist doch jede Frau halb verhungert, deren Hinterteil schmaler ist als das eines elonischen Wasserbüffels", stelle ich fest. "Aber wisst ihr was, Jungs", ich lege beiden je eine Hand auf die Schulter, "ihr habt noch etwas gut bei mir. Ihr wisst schon, für die Rettungsaktion. Was haltet ihr davon: ich geb' euch einen aus, ihr dürft nach Herzenslust über mich vom Leder ziehen, und ich verspreche hoch und heilig, euch dafür keinen Pfeil in den Bauch zu rammen?"

"Großartige Idee", grinst Orion, und Stephan nickt zustimmend.

"Übrigens", berichtet Orion, während ich nach dem Schankmädchen winke, "hat Captain Osric uns zwei zusätzliche Leute zugeteilt."

"Ach", überrascht blicke ich auf, "Osric ist hier? Den habe ich schon ewig nicht gesehen... seit dem Großen Feuer, glaube ich..."

Unwillkürlich schießen mir Bilder von damals durch den Kopf, ich erinnere mich an den Auftrag, den er mir an jenem sonnigen Herbsttag gab - ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Lady Althea zu organisieren. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, spüre ich wieder den kleinen, gemeinen Stich im Herzen, den ich empfand, als ich erfuhr, dass die umwerfend elegante Lady mit Prinz Rurik verlobt war. Welche Ironie des Schicksals, denke ich und blicke nachdenklich auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in weiter Ferne, nun stehe ich hier, Ruriks Zuneigung - oder sogar mehr - gewiss, ausgestattet mit einem kostbaren Bogen und einer prachtvollen neuen Rüstung, die er mir geschenkt hat, und die schöne Lady Althea ist tot, auf entsetzliche Weise ermordet von den Charr. Nichts davon wäre geschehen, wenn sie noch lebte. Ihr Unglück ist die Basis für mein Glück. Bedrückt senke ich die Augen und starre auf den fleckigen Schanktisch, irrationale Schuldgefühle brennen in meiner Kehle - als hätte ich das, was ich habe, weder verdient, noch stünde es mir zu.

"He, Tari!" Stephan rüttelt meine Schulter. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ja, entschuldige. Ich war in Gedanken...", antworte ich zerstreut und reiße mich aus meinen trübsinnigen Grübeleien. "So, wir haben zwei neue Leute in unserem Trupp, sagtest du?"

"Ich sagte das", stellt Orion richtig. "Ja, einen Nekromanten, Claude, und einen Mesmer, Dunham."

Ein Mesmer, ach je... mit denen bin ich nie besonders gut zurechtgekommen. Diese Profession scheint Leute magisch anzuziehen, die sich in erster Linie durch unverhüllt zur Schau getragene Arroganz auszeichnen.

"Nun, da bin ich ja gespannt", erwidere ich, "sind sie hier irgendwo? Wir könnten uns zu ihnen gesellen und sie ein bisschen kennenlernen. Taktiken und Erfahrungen austauschen, du weißt schon."

Stephan lässt den Blick über die Menge schweifen. "Kann sie nicht entdecken", sagt er.

Also schön, dann muss das wohl noch warten, worüber ich im Moment auch nicht böse bin.

Ich ordere warmes Zwergenbier mit Rum für uns drei. Das scheint hier wohl eine Art Spezialität zu sein. Stephan ist begeistert, aber ich kann dem Zeug nicht viel abgewinnen. Wir schwatzen ein bisschen, während Stephan seinen Krug Bier in drei Zügen leert und ich ihm anbiete, gleich mit dem meinen weiterzumachen.

"Hübsche Rüstung, die du da trägst, Tari", Orion wendet sich mir zu und betastet wohlgefällig das feine Leder an meiner Schulter. "Da hat jemand eine Menge Geschmack bewiesen. Darf ich folglich davon ausgehen, dass du sie nicht selbst ausgesucht hast?" Feixend zieht er die Brauen hoch, so dass sie komplett unter seinen sorgfältig gekämmten, weißblonden Stirnfransen verschwinden. "Du siehst darin direkt ganz annehmbar aus."

Ich sinke grinsend in einen übertrieben tiefen Hofknicks. "Ich danke Euch, o großer Meister. Eure Liebenswürdigkeit ist ein strahlendes Licht in der trüben Finsternis meines Daseins", frotzele ich.

Ich lehne mich mit dem Rücken an den Schanktisch und stütze die Ellbogen darauf. "Wenn Osric hier das Kommando hat, müssen wir uns wohl noch bei ihm melden", bemerke ich beiläufig. "Um Befehle abzuholen, meine ich."

"Wir haben das schon heute früh erledigt", antwortet Orion, "und was dich betrifft, so kannst du es tun oder auch lassen - Osric hat uns mitgeteilt, dass er dir sowieso nichts mehr zu befehlen hat. Du kannst mit uns Aufträge für ihn erledigen oder auch nicht, wenn du Zeit dafür hast, das liegt ganz bei dir. Du bist jetzt direkt Prinz Rurik unterstellt, außer ihm hat dir niemand mehr etwas zu sagen."

Oh. Ich hebe erstaunt eine Braue. Damit hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet, auch wenn es mich bei näherer Betrachtung nicht wirklich verwundert.

"Hmmm...", mache ich und grinse, "das gefällt mir. Da kann ich mir das Interessanteste heraussuchen." Ich drehe mich um und bestelle mir eine heiße Dolyak-Milch, was schallendes Gelächter bei Stephan hervorruft. Ich bin jedoch von den zwei Schluck Zwergenbier bereits so wackelig, dass ich lieber noch Vorsicht walten lasse.

"Wart ihr schon mal draußen?", frage ich und schlürfe vorsichtig die heiße Milch. "Was für Gegner gibt's hier?"

"Wir waren nur kurz vor den Stadttoren", antwortet Orion. "Gegner gibt es jede Menge. So gesehen sind wir vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen. Feindliche Zwerge mit ihren Eis-Golems, Zentauren..."

"Feindliche Zwerge?", frage ich überrascht. "Nach allem, was ich weiß, sind die Zwerge doch unsere Verbündeten?"

"Die Deldrimor-Zwerge schon. Nicht aber die vom Steingipfel. Wir haben auch erst heute erfahren, dass sich unter den Zwergen eine Art Bürgerkrieg anbahnt. Die Steingipfel-Zwerge hassen alle anderen Lebensformen, sie legen sich mit allen und jedem an. Was ihnen nützlich ist, knechten sie, und alles andere wird getötet, so sie es vermögen. Zu allem Übel sollen sie angeblich etliche Bergpässe kontrollieren, die auf unserer Route liegen. Diese Reise nach Kryta wird bestimmt kein Picknick", berichtet Orion grimmig.

"Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch, Orion", erwidere ich mit dem festen Vorsatz, mir nicht den Tag verderben zu lassen. "Das sind zwar schlechte Neuigkeiten... aber wir haben das Große Feuer und die Charr-Invasion überlebt, was also sollen uns diese Zwerge antun, das wir nicht schon hinter uns haben?"

"Sei du nicht immer so verdammt sorglos, Tari!" Orion zieht die glatte Stirn in ärgerliche Falten. "Das hat dich schon häufig genug in Situationen gebracht, aus denen dich andere dann heraushauen mussten, oder bist du da anderer Ansicht?"

Autsch. Das hat gesessen. Ich spüre, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht steigt und starre betreten in meinen inzwischen geleerten Becher. Er hat schon nicht ganz unrecht, solche Vorkommnisse ziehen sich tatsächlich wie ein roter Faden durch meine gesamte bisherige Karriere bei der Ascalon-Vorhut. Allerdings ist es mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich sie selbst verschuldet haben könnte – ich bin doch schließlich immer vorsichtig?! Gern würde ich etwas Bissiges erwidern, aber ich verkneife es mir; ich fühle mich momentan noch nicht in der Lage, mit jemandem Streit anzufangen.

Bedrückt stelle ich den Becher zurück und wende mich zum Gehen. "Viel Spaß noch, Jungs", ich fische meine Geldbörse aus dem Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung und lasse ein paar Münzen auf den Schanktisch fallen, "amüsiert Euch gut und hebt noch einen für mich mit. Ich gehe mich noch ein bisschen umschauen."

"Soll ich mitkommen?", ruft Stephan mir hinterher, aber ich winke ab.

Zunächst mache ich mich auf zu den Baracken, weil ich versuchen will, ein Zimmer für die Nacht zu bekommen. Der Quartiermeister wird von einer großen Menschenmenge umlagert, daher kann ich mir schon denken, dass die Aussichten wohl nicht die besten sind. Nachdem ich höre, wie er die vor mir wartenden Leute mit dem Hinweis auf die hoffnungslose Überbelegung seiner Quartiere abserviert, gebe ich es auf, bevor ich überhaupt an der Reihe bin, und mache mich frustriert wieder auf den Weg. Also noch eine Nacht auf den Getreidesäcken in dem ungeheizten Wagen... ich stöhne innerlich.

Ich beschließe, Captain Osric aufzusuchen. Ich bin gespannt, ob er sich noch an mich erinnert, außerdem will ich hören, was sich draußen so tut. Er wird sicher auch wissen, wie lange wir noch hierbleiben werden... und da er, wie ich weiß, ein guter Freund von Rurik ist, kann er mir vielleicht auch sagen, wo er steckt, überlege ich und spüre, wie mein Puls sich beschleunigt. Es verlangt mich so sehr danach, ihn wiederzusehen, dass es beinahe schmerzt.

Ich finde Osric in der Mitte des großen Platzes im Ortszentrum, umgeben von einigen Gefolgsleuten, die ich neugierig mustere. Reyna, die Waldläuferin, ist dabei, die ich vom Sehen her aus Ascalon kenne. Sie hebt kurz grüßend die Hand, als sie mich erspäht, und wendet sich dann wieder dem Captain zu. Einen fast kahlköpfigen Axtkrieger mit mächtigem Schnauzbart und noch mächtigerem Bierbauch erkenne ich ebenfalls wieder – wenn das nicht der Kleine Thom ist, denke ich grinsend. Ist er also Farrah Cappo letztendlich doch entkommen, der hübschen jungen Kriegerin, die schon seit mehr als zwei Jahren ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hat. Je deutlicher sie dies jedoch zeigte, desto ausgeprägter wurde Thoms Fluchtreflex. Arme Farrah, denke ich, vielleicht hätte sie es ein bisschen geschickter anstellen sollen. Die wenigsten Männer vertragen es gut, wenn man sich an sie hängt wie eine Klette.

Zwei weitere Gefolgsleute entpuppen sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Nekromant und ein Mesmer, beide habe ich noch nie gesehen. Das werden Dunham und Claude sein, von denen Orion erzählt hat. Ich gehe unauffällig etwas näher heran.

Claude, der junge Nekromant, steht völlig still und hört schweigend dem Gespräch zu. Er rührt sich keinen Millimeter, mit seiner kalkweißen Haut und den versteinerten Gesichtszügen könnte man ihn fast für einen Toten halten. Ich spüre, wie mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken läuft. Nekromanten sind mir ein bisschen unheimlich. Ihre Fähigkeit, untote Diener aus den Leichen von Freund und Feind gleichermaßen beschwören zu können, scheint mir irgendwie der Natur zuwiderzulaufen, auch wenn es sie zugegebenermaßen zu nützlichen Verbündeten macht.

Dunham, der Mesmer, entspricht in etwa dem, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Er ist ein gutaussehender junger Mann, wenn man diesen glattgeschniegelten Typ bevorzugt. Seine Berufskollegen, die ich bisher getroffen habe, legten eine unmissverständliche Vorliebe für eine gewisse Dramatik in ihrem Auftreten an den Tag, die offenbar auch von Dunham geteilt wird. Mit amüsiertem Grinsen betrachte ich die weitausholende Gestik und das arrogante Zurückwerfen des Kopfes, mit dem er seine Worte untermalt.

Da es mir zu lange dauert, auf das Ende der Diskussion zu warten, beschließe ich, mich einfach dazuzugesellen. Vielleicht erfahre ich ja etwas Interessantes. Ich stelle mich neben Reyna, die mir nochmals kurz zunickt. Als Osric den Blick auf mich richtet, verbeuge ich mich knapp.

"Tari Calenardhon?", fragt er und bedeutet den Gefolgsleuten mit einer kurzen Handbewegung, wegzutreten. Er ist noch recht jung für seine hohe Position, wohl kaum älter als der Prinz selbst, und auf eine gewisse rauhbeinige Weise attraktiv mit seinem kurzgestutzten schwarzen Bart und den tiefdunklen Augen. Anerkennend gleiten seine Blicke über meine Gestalt - was so eine schöne, teure Rüstung doch ausmacht, wenn sie perfekt sitzt, denke ich, verkneife mir ein Kichern und strecke mich extra noch ein bisschen.

"Aye", nicke ich. "Erinnert Ihr Euch tatsächlich an mich? Es ist ja schon eine Weile her...."

"Leider nicht, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll", antwortet er mit der Andeutung eines bedauernden Achselzuckens, "aber Prinz Rurik hat Euch deutlich genug beschrieben, dass sichergestellt ist, dass ich Euch nicht versehentlich auf eine Mission schicke, von der Ihr möglicherweise nicht zurückkehrt."

"Ah, verstehe... ich hoffe, das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich hier zu Tode langweilen soll, während all meine Kameraden auf dem Weg nach Kryta große Heldentaten vollbringen", antworte ich lächelnd.

"Nun, Hilfe kann ich hier immer brauchen. Es gibt wahrlich genug zu tun da draußen, und unser Kontingent an Soldaten ist ziemlich übersichtlich", entgegnet Osric, "aber was immer Ihr auch tut, ist allein Eure Sache - ich kann und werde Euch nichts befehlen. Ihr seid vom Dienst freigestellt. Natürlich teile ich Euch gern mit, wo Unterstützung am meisten nottut, und wenn Rurik einverstanden ist..."

"Ich glaube kaum", unterbreche ich ihn und recke selbstbewusst das Kinn, "dass ich sein Einverständnis brauche, nicht? Ich kann ziemlich gut auf mich selbst aufpassen." Kaum habe ich das gesagt, schießt mir Orions Bemerkung von vorhin durch den Kopf, und ich frage mich, ob meine Worte wirklich der Wahrheit entsprechen.

"Das deckt sich nicht ganz mit dem, was ich gehört habe", antwortet Osric denn auch prompt. Er zieht kurz eine Braue hoch und seufzt stumm. "Er hat genug Sorgen, Tari", fährt er leise fort und bohrt seine nachtdunklen Augen eindringlich in die meinen. "Wenn Euch etwas an ihm liegt, solltet Ihr nicht noch weitere hinzufügen."

Autsch - schon wieder. Ich zucke zurück. Das ist die zweite verbale Ohrfeige, die ich an diesem Tage kassiere. Was ist denn nur los heute?! Ich schlucke, blicke zur Seite und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, meine Wangen glühen. "Aye", murmle ich, verneige mich kurz und stapfe ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Irgendwie fühle ich mich, als hätte ich eine Schlacht verloren. Ich bin nicht mal alle meine Fragen losgeworden, denke ich und kicke missmutig einen Schneeklumpen aus dem Weg.

Ziellos schlendere ich durch den Ort, meide dabei die Ecken, an denen das Gewühl der zahllosen Menschen am dicksten ist. An der nördlichsten Ecke der Stadtmauer mache ich schließlich Halt. Hier ist außer mir kein Mensch, genau das, was ich brauche. Ich lehne mich auf die niedrige Brüstung und blicke hinaus auf das atemberaubende Panorama des gewaltigen Gebirges. Die Dämmerung bricht bereits herein, hier wird es früh dunkel. Am tintenblauen nördlichen Himmel blitzen die ersten Sterne auf, es ist das erste Mal seit dem Großen Feuer, dass ich einen unverhüllten Abendhimmel zu Gesicht bekomme. Die untergehende Sonne lässt die schneebedeckten Osthänge der zerklüfteten Berge in allen Farben des Rotspektrums erglühen. Süße Melandru, was für ein Kitsch, denke ich - aber kann die Natur kitschig sein?

Ich bin so fasziniert von diesem spektakulären Farbenspiel, dass ich völlig vergesse, wie kalt mir ist. Das fällt mir erst wieder ein, als dicke Wolken vor die Sterne ziehen, die warmen Rottöne auf den Berghängen verfinstern und es zu schneien beginnt. Leichter Wind kommt auf, bläst durch den Fellbesatz an meiner Rüstung und weht mir meine Mähne in die Augen.

Ich stehe bibbernd im Wind, die Arme um mich geschlungen, und grüble finster über das nach, was Orion und Captain Osric mir heute an den Kopf geworfen haben. Anscheinend halten mich alle außer mir selbst für jemanden, der sich mehr zutraut, als er kann, und dabei sich und andere in Gefahr bringt. Jemand, um den man sich Sorgen machen muss. Schwach, abhängig am Ende gar. Das kann doch nicht ich sein? Das entspricht absolut nicht meinem Selbstverständnis. Eher ist es ein Bild von jemandem, der ich auf keinen Fall sein will. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre, wie mich aufsteigende Tränen des Selbstmitleids und der Wut in der Kehle würgen. Schade, eigentlich hatte dieser Tag gar nicht so schlecht angefangen... Da niemand in der Nähe ist, gebe ich nach und lasse die Tränen ungehindert über meine Wangen rinnen, wo sie sich mit den Schneeflocken mischen, die auf meinem Gesicht schmelzen.

Eine unerwartete Berührung an meinem Bein lässt mich erschrocken aus meiner depressiven Selbstbetrachtung hochfahren. Es ist Chili, die schnurrend ihren dicken Kopf an meinem Knie reibt. Ich war so von meinem Elend absorbiert, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sie herangekommen ist. Du bist wirklich eine großartige Waldläuferin, Tari, nichts und niemand kann dich überraschen, denke ich sarkastisch. Als ich niederknie, um Chili gebührend zu begrüßen, bemerke ich, dass sie noch jemanden mitgebracht hat. Eine warme Hand nimmt meine eiskalten Finger aus Chilis Pelz und zieht mich in die Höhe.

"Hier bist du also", sagt Rurik weich und küsst sanft meine eisigen Fingerspitzen, "ich suche dich schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Niemand wusste, wo du steckst. Ich musste deiner Katze folgen, um dich zu finden."

Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, die trübselige Stimmung von eben ist vergessen. "Entschuldige", antworte ich mit zerknirschtem Lächeln, "ich stehe schon seit einer ganzen Weile hier oben. Die Aussicht ist sensationell."

"Tatsächlich?", entgegnet er amüsiert. "Es ist schon längst stockfinster, Tari." Er legt die Arme um meine Taille , zieht mich an sich und blickt mir zärtlich in die Augen.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" Behutsam wischt er mit dem Daumen über die Tränenspuren auf meinen Wangen. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts – nur Schnee", lüge ich lahm und hoffe, dass er mir das abkauft.

"Schade, dass ich dich heute morgen verpasst habe - du hättest mich ruhig wecken können", bemerke ich, um rasch das Thema zu wechseln, und lehne mich in seine Umarmung. "Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?"

"Unterwegs", antwortet er und küsst meine Schläfe. "Erkundigungen einziehen über das Wetter, das uns in den nächsten Tagen erwartet, und den Zustand der Pässe. Es hat länger gedauert als ich dachte, tut mir leid."

Er tritt einen Schritt zurück, hält mich auf Armeslänge von sich und betrachtet mich von oben bis unten.

"Passt die Rüstung?", fragt er lächelnd.

"Wie angegossen", antworte ich. "Ein bisschen weit in der Taille", ich schiebe zum Beweis eine ganze Hand in den Hosenbund, "aber ansonsten - wie für mich gemacht."

"Das ist sie ja auch", erwidert er. "Du bist nur dünner geworden, seit ich sie in Auftrag gegeben habe."

"Woraus ist sie hergestellt?", frage ich neugierig. "Dieses feine Leder... so etwas habe ich noch nie in der Hand gehabt."

"Vielleicht nicht in dieser Form." Er lässt sanft seine Hände über meine Arme und meine Seiten gleiten, streichelt das geschmeidige Leder und die flauschigen Pelzverbrämungen. "Es ist Charr-Leder, und der Besatz ist Charr-Fell. Ich habe schon vor Monaten die Pelze von drei Charr-Schamanen zum Rüstungsschmiedemeister Hagen in die Granitzitadelle gesandt, damit er aus den besten Teilen eine ganz besondere Rüstung für dich fertigt. Er hat auch die Schutzrunen darauf angebracht. Am Tag vor unserer Abreise wurde sie geliefert, gerade noch rechtzeitig."

"Vor Monaten schon, hm...? Nach dem, was du mir gestern erzählt hast, hätte ich dir so viel Optimismus, was uns beide betrifft, gar nicht zugetraut." Ich schüttle grinsend meine Mähne. "Woher kanntest du meine Größe?"

"Ich habe geschätzt", antwortet er und nimmt mich wieder in die Arme.

"Sie ist wunderschön", flüstere ich. "Wie soll ich dir nur dafür danken?"

"Ich bin sicher, da fällt mir beizeiten etwas Passendes ein", murmelt er lächelnd. Er hebt mein Kinn an, streicht mir eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und küsst mich auf die Lippen, erst sanft und behutsam, dann drängender, fordernder. Seine Nähe, seine Wärme und die Berührung unserer Lippen lassen alles in meinem Kopf verschwimmen, meine Beine zittern. Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagt durch meinen Körper, wie winzige Entladungen von Magie im Sekundentakt. Ich schiebe meine Hände unter seinen pelzgefütterten Umhang und streichle sanft über seinen Rücken, dann über seine Brust, spüre die stahlharten Muskelstränge unter dem weichen Stoff seiner Tunika. Ich lege eine Hand auf sein Herz, fühle seinen beschleunigten Puls. Er zieht mich noch enger an sich, stellt sicher, dass mir nicht entgeht, welchen Effekt meine Zärtlichkeiten auf ihn haben.

Als ich zögernd die andere Hand unter seine Tunika gleiten lasse, um seine Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen zu spüren, zuckt er zusammen, zieht er scharf die Luft ein und bricht den Kuss ab. "Du hast eiskalte Hände, Tari", flüstert er rauh.

"Oh... Verzeihung." Ich lasse ihn los, trete zurück und ziehe fragend eine Braue hoch. "Soll ich aufhören?"

"Nein", erwidert er und zieht mich wieder zu sich heran. "Trotzdem werde ich dich jetzt aus der Kälte herausbringen. Schlimm genug, dass du schon seit Stunden hier draußen diesem eisigen Wind ausgesetzt bist."

"In Ordnung", nicke ich und seufze bedauernd. Wenn es nach mir ginge, könnten wir hier noch ewig stehenbleiben.

Er löst die Schließe seines Pelzumhangs und legt ihn mir über die Schultern.

"Wo ist dein Quartier?", fragt er.

Ich zucke die Achseln. "Ich habe keins mehr bekommen. Wie es aussieht, werden es diese Nacht wieder die komfortablen Getreidesäcke für mich sein."

"Ganz sicherlich nicht. Ich werde dir meins überlassen. Es ist nicht gerade luxuriös, aber es zieht nicht und geheizt ist es auch."

"Oh...", mache ich. "Und was ist mit dir?"

"Das findet sich schon. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Dicht nebeneinander schlendern wir durch den Ort, in dem noch immer - inzwischen mit Fackelbeleuchtung - das pralle Leben tobt. Die vielen Flüchtlinge bescheren den hiesigen Kaufleuten wahrscheinlich das Geschäft ihres Lebens, überlege ich. Am Stand eines Händlers, der scharf gewürzte, frittierte Dinge aus irgend etwas, von dem ich lieber nicht wissen will, was es ist, feilbietet, treffen wir Alesia, die uns winkend begrüßt. Ich sage ihr kurz Bescheid, wo ich die Nacht verbringen werde, damit sie nicht unnötig auf mich wartet. Sie nimmt mich kurz in den Arm, grinst breit und wünscht mir viel Spaß. Ich erröte geziemend und grinse zurück.

Die Menschenmenge vor den Baracken ist in den vergangenen Stunden nicht wesentlich kleiner geworden. Als die Leute Rurik erkennen, machen sie sofort eine Gasse für ihn frei, durch die er mich an der Hand hinter sich her zieht. Prima, spätestens jetzt weiß die gesamte Gemeinde der ascalonischen Vertriebenen Bescheid, von meinen Kollegen bei der Ascalon-Vorhut ganz zu schweigen. Ich stöhne innerlich, als ich an Tratsch denke, den das zur Folge haben wird und welch saftige Geschichten wohl ab morgen die Runde machen werden, stelle dann aber fest, dass mir das eigentlich völlig egal ist.

Rurik geleitet mich durch ein Labyrinth aus schmalen, dunklen Fluren, die von einigen wenigen Öllampen nur spärlich beleuchtet werden. Überdies sind sie schlecht gelüftet und noch schlechter gefegt. Schließlich öffnet er eine Tür ganz am Ende eines Ganges, die in einen kleinen Raum führt, und schließt sie wieder, nachdem wir eingetreten sind. Ein Kohlebecken in der Ecke verbreitet knisternde Hitze, die mir nach der Kälte draußen fast den Schweiß auf die Stirn treibt. Die Kammer ist winzig, das Kohlebecken und zwei Öllampen tauchen sie in warmes, orangerotes Licht. Die Möblierung ist karg, es gibt ein recht schmales Bett, einen Schemel, ein niedriges Tischchen und sonst nichts. Ein fadenscheiniger Teppich, der schon bessere Tage gesehen hat, bedeckt den Boden. Durch ein kleines, hoch angebrachtes Fenster sehe ich draußen die Schneeflocken vorbeiwirbeln, offenbar frischt der Wind weiter auf. Ich lege meinen Bogen auf dem kleinen Tisch ab, neben Ruriks Flammenklinge, deren Feuer in einer mit uralten Runen gravierten bronzenen Schwertscheide gebändigt ist. Chili rollt sich sofort in einer Ecke zu einem erstaunlich kleinen Fellball zusammen; auch sie ist froh, aus der Kälte heraus zu sein. Wenn man sie so sieht, würde niemand glauben, dass diese Katze gut zwei Zentner wiegt und mich um einiges überragt, wenn sie sich auf die Hinterläufe stellt, denke ich.

"Ich weiß, es ist nicht gerade ein Palast", sagt Rurik leise, während er mir den Pelzumhang abnimmt, "so gern ich dir auch einen bieten würde."

"Ich brauche keinen Palast", antworte ich ebenso leise und mache mich daran, meine Handschuhe abzulegen, aber meine Finger sind von den Stunden in der Kälte noch zu steif, um mit den Verschlüssen fertig zu werden.

"Komm, lass mich das machen." Geschickt löst er die kleinen Schnallen eines Handschuhs und streift ihn von meinem Arm, streicht dabei behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen über die empfindliche Haut meiner Armbeuge. Ich ziehe zischend den Atem ein und schließe kurz die Augen.

"Ich muss morgen schon früh wieder fort, Tari", sagt er, während er sanft über den Puls an meinem Handgelenk streichelt.

Ich ziehe überrascht die Brauen hoch. "Was... Wohin?"

"Ich muss Jalis Eisenhammer aufsuchen, den König der Deldrimor-Zwerge, um unsere Durchreise über die Pässe nach Kryta zu verhandeln."

Ich hole tief Luft und schaue zu ihm auf. "Nimm mich mit."

Er schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf. "Nein, Tari. Du bist noch zu schwach für so eine Mission."

"Schwach?! Ich bin völlig in Ordnung und überhaupt nicht...", setze ich hitzig an, aber er unterbricht mich, schießt mir unter seinen dunklen Brauen einen flammenden Blick zu.

"Nein. Noch gestern warst du mehr tot als lebendig. Die Reise wird noch anstrengend genug für dich, wenn der Flüchtlingszug sich in ein paar Tagen in Bewegung setzt. Bis dahin wirst du hierbleiben und dich erholen."

So, werde ich das? Schwach...! Ich koche innerlich. "Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

"Mein allerletztes."

Ich bemühe mich gar nicht erst, ein ärgerliches Knurren zu unterdrücken, ziehe meine Hand weg und trete einen Schritt zurück, aber er schließt den Abstand zwischen uns sofort wieder, zieht mich in die Arme und vergräbt seine Hände in meiner Mähne, streichelt meinen Hinterkopf und meinen Nacken.

"Ich werde nicht lange weg sein. In spätestens drei Tagen bin ich wieder hier, wenn alles glattgeht."

"Drei Tage", flüstere ich. Das werden die längsten drei Tage meines Lebens, vor allem, wenn ich hier untätig herumsitzen soll, denke ich mutlos und versuche vergeblich, die Tränen unten zu halten, die sich ohne mein Einverständnis in meinen Augenwinkeln sammeln. Warum bei allen Göttern bin ich in letzter Zeit bloß so eine entsetzliche Heulsuse?!

Er hebt mein Gesicht an, küsst sanft die Tränen weg. "Ich muss jetzt gehen, Tari", sagt er leise. "Es sei denn... es sei denn, du willst, dass ich bleibe. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Ich öffne die Augen, erwidere seinen Blick. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen sind dunkel vor Emotionen, und er wirkt plötzlich sehr verletzlich. Süße Melandru, er hat Angst, dass ich ihn zurückweise.... Mein Blut singt in meinen Ohren, mein Herzschlag donnert bis in meine Zehenspitzen. Ich hebe eine Hand, streiche ihm mit zitternden Fingern sanft eine bronzefarbene Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Mein Hals ist so eng geworden, dass ich kein Wort herausbekomme.

"Deine Entscheidung, Tari", wiederholt er rauh. "Wenn du lieber noch warten willst..." Er bricht ab und blickt mir forschend in die Augen.

"Ich warte seit über zwei Jahren", gelingt es mir endlich zu wispern, "ich finde, das ist lange genug.... lass mich jetzt nicht allein."

"Bist du sicher?" Er zieht sanft die Linie meiner Augenbrauen mit den Fingerspitzen nach, und ich spüre, dass sein Herz ebenso rast wie meins.

"Absolut sicher", flüstere ich lächelnd.


	16. Forever And A Day

**Disclaimer:** Guild Wars is property of Arena-Net. No infringement is meant upon this copyright.

**WARNING!** Contains VERY explicit scenes, so do NOT read if you are underage or easily offended. PWP, but heavy on the romance side. Rated R for a reason.

**THANKS** to Katy, best of all possible sisters, for her invaluable help and support! Kisses to you!

****************

**Forever And A Day**

"I have to leave again early tomorrow morning, Tari", Rurik says softly while gently stroking the pulse point at the inside of my wrist.

I rise my brow in surprise. "So soon... what are you up to?"

"I have to meet Jalis Ironhammer, king of the Deldrimor-Dwarves, to negotiate our passage over the mountains to Kryta."

I take a deep breath and look up at him. "Take me with you."

He shakes his head resolutely. "No, Tari. You're still too weak for a mission such as this."

"Weak?! I am absolutely okay and not at all...", I begin heatedly, but he interrupts me, shoots a searing gaze upon me from under his dark eyebrows.

"No. It was only yesterday when you have been rather dead than alive. The journey to Kryta will be stressful enough for you when you go with the trek of refugees in a few days. Until then, you will stay here and recover."

So, will I? Weak...! I boil with rage. "Is this your last word?"

"My very last."

I don't even try to suppress an infuriated growl, draw back my hand and step back from him, but he closes the gap between us instantly, pulls me into his arms and buries his hands in my mane, caresses the back of my head and neck.

"I will not be gone for long. I shall be back in three days at most, if all goes well."

"Three days", I whisper. These will be the longest three days of my life, and all the more if I am exptected to sit around here doing nothing. In vain I try to keep down the tears that summon in the corners of my eyes without my consent. Why for the love of all gods do I always burst into tears so easily as of late?

Rurik lifts up my face, gently kisses my tears away.

"I have to go now, Tari", he says softly. "Except... except if you want me to stay. It is your decision."

I open my eyes, return his gaze. His amber eyes are dark with emotions, and suddenly he looks very vulnerable. Sweet Melandru, he fears I could reject him... My blood sings in my ears, my heartbeat thunders through my body. I lift my hand, with trembling fingers I brush away a bronze coloured strand of hair that has fallen over his brow. My throat is so tight I cannot speak.

"Your decision, Tari", he repeats in a hoarse voice. "If you prefer to wait some more time..." He breaks off, holds my gaze searchingly.

"I have been waiting for over two years now", I finally manage to whisper. "I think that is long enough... do not leave me alone tonight."

"Are you sure?" His fingertips gently follow the line of my eyebrows, and I feel his heart is racing just as fast as my own.

"Absolutely", I answer softly and smile.

"Tari...", he whispers and pulls me into an embrace so strong that I hear my ribs crackle. I wrap my arms around his waist and press my lips against the soft skin of his neck. My hands gently glide over his back, feel his hard muscles ripple under the fine fabric of his tunic. Knowing what will happen tonight makes me tremble with anticipation, my legs feel like jelly and I can barely control the shaking of my knees. This must be a dream... because dreams come true only in dreams, don't they? Time ceases to exist while I listen to the fast beat of our hearts. Out of some far away corner of my consciousness I hear the faint howling of the wind outside, the soft sizzle of the brazier in the corner and the deep purr of Chili, my Melandru's Stalker, contently sleeping in a corner by the brazier, tightly curled up into a surprisingly small ball of fur.

"You are trembling... are you still feeling cold?", he asks softly.

"A little.... and a bit nervous, that's all."

He lifts my face, brushes his lips over my brow, softly kisses my closed eyelids while his warm hands slowly travel up my back. His short beard tingles on my skin.

"Tari...", he looks down at me, searching my face, "is it the first time you are being with a man? I never really thought about it, but..."

"I hope it won't disappoint you, but no", I interrupt him in a whisper, "it's not. But it is the first time with you... that's why."

He smiles down at me, his eyes warm with tenderness. "I'm not disappointed. I wouldn't have expected it elsewise. You are much too beautiful for being overlooked by all other men before you met me." One hand drifts up and gently feathers against my neck, then he lets me go, suddenly leaving me cold without the warmth of his body. "Stay here, Tari. I'll get something for you. Don't go away." He turns and leaves the room, closes the door behind him silently.

I walk over to the small window and stare outside into the snowflakes that swirl around in the driving, howling wind against a pitch-black sky. Despite the heat emanating from the brazier, I feel cold again and wrap my arms around myself, shivering slightly. Beautiful… me? Nobody has ever called me such. My long, dark red hair is a tangled mass more often than not and resists every attempt to force it into something one could call a hairdo, my nose is too flat and seemingly I'm too thin as well - Orion always calls me a "skinny little cat". I smile to myself, shake my mane and run through it with my fingers while I begin to nervously pace up and down the room.

The minutes stretch endlessly before Rurik returns. He closes the door behind him and hands me a heavy brass goblet. Sweet steam rises from it. The metal is so hot I can barely hold it.

"Try this, Tari", he says softly. He stands beside me so close that our bodies touch. He brushes my hair aside gently and bends down to kiss my neck.

I take a tentative sip. Hot, spiced sweet wine runs down my throat like honey and makes me instantly feel warm and slightly dizzy.

"This is strong stuff... but you surely don't plan to make me drunk lest I run away screaming?" I look up at him and smirk.

"Gods, no - honestly, I do not think I'm that bad", he replies with a grin. "I just want you to warm up and relax a bit."

I take another sip – this is really good, I could get used to it – before handing the goblet back to him. He drinks some of the wine himself, then puts the goblet down on the low table and takes me in his arms again.

"There is no need to rush this, Tari. The night is still young, many hours lie ahead of us." He takes up a long strand of my hair, lets it run through his fingers, touches it with his lips. "I want this to be the most perfect thing both of us have ever experienced, a celebration of our love."

I look up at him, returning his gaze in wonder.

"Love?", I whisper. My heart starts beating frantically. I had hoped it, but…

"I love you, Tari… I thought you knew that by now", he replies in a low voice. Gently he caresses my neck, his eyes, dark with feelings, never leaving mine. "I thought you could feel it… and I thought you feel the same for me." His gaze holds mine, searchingly, clearly waiting for an answer.

I can hardly breathe, let alone speak, my voice is rejecting to obey my will. After several vain efforts I manage to whisper, "Yes… I do love you, Rurik… I have been loving you since I first laid my eyes upon you on that sunny autumn day in Ascalon so long ago…" My voice fades, and I look up at him helplessly. Never before have I uttered such words to any man. And never before would they have been so true.

His smile widens, he pulls me closer, bends his head down, and then, finally, his warm, full mouth is upon mine. Slowly, seductively, the tip of his tongue brushes along my upper lip, then the bottom one, seeking entrance gently but insistently. I open up for him, my body flares with aching longing when our tongues meet and start to move around each other in a slow, sensuous dance. A soft, high-pitched whimper escapes me when all of a sudden he pushes his tongue deep into my mouth, exploring my palate, the inside of my cheeks. Nobody has ever dared to kiss me like that before - but oh, this is so good... After minutes that seem like eons and are yet gone too fast, I have to part with his mouth simply for the need to catch breath. His lips trail down my cheeks, caressing the column of my throat while his fingers unfasten the clasps of my armor.

"I want you out of this, Tari", he mumbles as he moves his hands between my harness of fur lined Charr leather and the thin, short shift I wear beneath it.

"I regretted very much that I couldn't be present when you put it on for the first time this forenoon, so the least thing I can do now is helping you take it off", he smiles.

I lift my arms and let him pull the smooth, supple leather over my head, I hear it fall down to the floor with a soft tinkle of the metal clasps.

"That was your own fault", I chuckle softly. "Why didn't you wake me when you were sitting beside my bed early this morning, instead of watching me in my sleep for hours?"

"Because you needed your sleep to heal your wounds, my love. I am not that selfish to wake you just for my own pleasure. Besides, you were a beautiful sight... and you talk in your sleep, did you know?" He smiles down at me tenderly. Oh that dizzying smile...

"Yes, I know... Alesia mentioned it once..." I blush. "I hope I haven't said anything... compromising."

"Don't worry", he kisses me lightly, "most of it I couldn't understand. But some of the words I caught... you said my name… and sweet things about your feelings for me. I liked that very much."

I blush even deeper, lower my head and let my mane fall over my face. "So you had an advantage of several hours over me, didn't you." I look up from beneath my hair fringes to meet his eyes. "You already knew when you made me confess my feelings a few minutes ago."

"Yes, I knew", he smiles, gently brushing long strands of hair out of my face. "But I wanted to hear you say it while you're conscious and not caught in feverish dreams. Can you blame me for that?"

"No", I whisper with a smile, "not really."

I lean into his embrace while his warm hands glide under my thin shirt, gently caressing the bare skin of my back. His fingers feather along the line of my blade bones and my spine, making me arch my back against him. How can the hands of a warrior, calloused and roughened by many years of wielding the sword, have a touch so soft? Oh, this feels so good... My fingers run over his chest, I place one hand lightly upon his heart, feel it beating fast and steady. He brings forward his hands to slowly drift over my stomach, moving further up gently until he cups my breasts, very softly massaging the yielding flesh. My eyes fall shut, the sensation of his touch makes me ache with longing. I let my hands wander over his broad shoulders and down his arms, then return to his chest. Under my fingertips I feel the heat of his body searing through the fabric of his tunic. I gasp as he gingerly brushes his thumbs over my nipples, circling around them gently until they stand hard and erect. From somewhere far away I hear myself moan softly.

He shifts up the thin fabric of my shirt, wordlessly asking me to lift my arms so he can pull it off over my head. Now I stand before him half naked, I close my eyes for a second as my heartbeat fastens, and I feel myself blushing deeply. His fingers wander across my collarbones back down to my breasts, his eyes caressing my body.

"You are so very beautiful", he whispers hoarsely.

"So you like what you see?", I ask with a shy smile.

"Apparently", he smiles, pulls me into his arms and presses me to his body to let me feel the swelling length of his rock hard arousal against the yielding flesh of my belly. "See?"

This evidence of the effect I have on him makes my body throb with anticipation. I give a soft moan of longing, feel my blood rushing down to that certain spot and I know I am already dripping wet there. Sweet Melandru, I love him so… and I want him so much...

My hands slide under his tunic, admiringly travelling across the raised muscles of his back, feeling his bare skin under my fingertips for the first time.

"Again you have an advantage over me", I whisper with a grin, "do you think you could take this off?"

He smiles and pulls the tunic over his head with a tantalizingly slow, smooth movement. As he stands there before me, all his male gorgeousness now exposed to my eyes, I look at him in awe. He simply takes my breath away. He is not as heavily built as most warriors are, his frame is lighter though still powerful. All those years of fighting and battling have carved his body into perfection. Sculpted muscles ripple under smooth skin, like steel under silk. The dim orange light of the brazier adds a deep golden glow to his skin. As if they have a will of their own, my hands begin to caress his broad, tautly muscled chest, graze over the light sprinkle of bronze coloured hair and travel down to his navel, marveling at the smoothness of his skin.

"So you like what you see?" He smiles down at me softly.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful", I breathe.

He pulls me in his arms again, the sensation of feeling his warm, bare skin against mine is almost more than I can stand. It must have a similar effect on him as I hear a deep, low groan rumble in his throat, almost like the purr of a big cat. One hand in my hair, the other around my waist he presses me tightly against him and draws me into another searing kiss, now barely reining in his passion. He reaches down between our bodies to unfasten the ties of my leggings. When he loosened them enough, he slips both hands inside to caress my buttocks, thereby pushing the soft leather down along my thighs.

"Would you mind taking these off, Tari?", he asks in a low, hoarse whisper. I can't speak, my voice fails me,so I simply nod. I unfasten my boots and kick them off, then step out of my leggings as they reach the ground. As he draws me close again I search his eyes, his gaze is hazy with longing and need. I reach up to run my hands through his thick, bronze coloured hair, gently following the line of his ears to his neck, gingerly resting my finger on his pulse point, feeling his blood rush through his veins beneath the thin, sensitive skin. I taste the warm, taut flesh of his chest with my lips, lightly kissing a soft trail down to his nipple. I let my tongue circle around it until it hardens into a tiny pearl. I enjoy his taste, faintly of salt and of himself. I hear him draw his breath in a sharp hiss, followed by a hoarse groan, and I smile while my tongue keeps on stroking him gently.

His knee gently nudges my thighs apart to allow him to pull me even closer. His long, well muscled thigh presses against my most sensitive parts, resulting in a low moan of pleasure emerging from my throat. I feel him growing even harder against my body. Then he lifts me up in his arms, engages my lips in another deep kiss and carries me over to the narrow bed. After laying me down gently, he lowers his body next to me, his skin against mine. This feels so good... I am glad to lie down now as my knees wouldn't have held me upright much longer. He props himself up on one elbow, holding my gaze with his own, while his hand moves softly over my body, gently researching, exploring. Oh those eyes of him... I could lose myself in them. All those feelings for me I read in them… this is so much more than I could ever have hoped for, it simply overwhelms me. I love him so much that it hurts... I nestle up against him, holding him as tight as I can, my face buried against his neck, and try to choke back the tears burning in my throat for all this bliss I cannot believe shall be mine.

As soon as I have regained control over myself, I turn my head to him and kiss him deeply while pressing my hands lightly against his shoulders, gently willing him down on his back. I let my lips wander over his neck and his collarbones down to his chest. He buries his hands in my hair as I gingerly stroke one nipple with my fingertips and circle my tongue around the other one. I gently blow upon the soft, wet skin and he jerks, hoarsely groaning with pleasure at the unexpected sensation. I sit up, toss my mane down over my head, then bend down again to let my hair glide over his skin, up and down his torso, then letting it follow the mellow trail my kisses lead down to his navel. I dip the tip of my tongue into it, circle around it lightly and he rewards me with another low groan, his hands clasping in my hair again. My fingers travel along the narrow line of dark hair that descends from his navel down into the waistband of his tight leggings of supple black leather, my eyes following curiously, irresistibly drawn to the impressive bulge of his erection. I want to see him... I want to touch him... My hand slowly glides down to cup him lightly first, then rubbing gently. He draws a sharp, hissing breath and jerks against my hand. At the touch of his hardness, my own arousal becomes almost unbearable.

With quivering fingers I try to unfasten the ties of his leggings, but I fail, I tremble too much.

"Help me", I whisper, looking up at him. With a smile, he reaches down and fights with the lacing until he finally manages to loosen it enough to peel away the leather from his pale golden skin. He pushes it down along his long, tautly muscled legs to finally lie before me free from all confines. I cannot take my eyes from him. He is marvellous... Gently I touch him, amazed at his sheer size. I enfold him in my hand, softly spreading the slick, silky liquid emerging from the tip with my thumb. He moans lowly, his breathing shortens and his hands grasp my shoulders tightly as my fingers close around him and begin to slowly stroke up and down his length.

I bend down to let tiny kisses travel across the taut muscles of his flat stomach while I continue to stroke him gently. Just before my lips can taste him, he grabs me firmly under my arms and pulls me up to his chest, pressing my head against his heart. I hear it beating frantically.

"Stop… stop, Tari", he gasps under his breath.

"You do not like that?" I let him go and look up into his eyes, feeling confused.

"I like it too much", he replies with a wry smile. "I will not hold out long if you tease me so."

I smile and lie still, my head resting against his shoulder, my fingers softly stroking the muscles of his chest, relishing the heat of his skin, feeling the tension that vibrates through him.

He rolls me on my back and kisses me fervently, pinning me down with his weight. His tongue dances around mine as his hand feathers against my neck and collarbone, then travels down to cup my breast, soft fingertips brush over my nipple. He lowers his head to follow the trail of his fingers with his lips, closing them around my nipple, sucking it gingerly, circling his tongue around it. I feel him against my hip, hard like iron, and I jerk against him, tossing back my head as I moan softly with pleasure. This is so good... nobody has ever made me feel like that. Gods... I love him so... I still can't believe that I am really here with him, so close together, that this bliss is not just a dream.

His hand glides deeper slowly, drifting in warm, soft circles over my stomach down to my hips until his fingers graze gingerly through my curls, and I hear myself gasp. He captures my mouth in another searing kiss while his hand travels up my thighs, gently nudging them apart, wordlessly asking me to open up for him. Trembling with longing, my fingers clenching his shoulder muscles, I comply and let his soft touch caress the sensitive skin of my inner thigh, gliding down tantalizingly slow. Sweet Melandru... if he touches me there... the mere anticipation lets my back arch, jerking me against him. I fasten my mouth on his shoulder to stifle a cry as his fingers finally reach their goal and softly part my hot, wet folds, gingerly exploring until he finds that tiny, delicate bud of nerve endings and grazes his fingertips over it teasingly. I let out a high-pitched whimper and press myself against his body, holding him tightly around the shoulders, clinging on to him for dear life. Slowly, oh so slowly he lets the feathery teasing intensify into gentle, soft strokes, making me squirm against him. Soon I feel a spiral of hot-white pleasure twisting up inside me until wave after wave of bliss rushes through my body. I hear myself whimper his name and bite hard into the warm, taut flesh of his shoulder. All things around me fade into oblivion. When the waves of joy finally ebb away, I nestle up against him closely, my breath panting, my body still trembling and twitching in the aftermath of the climax.

He kisses me lightly and smiles down at me, tenderly stroking my hair. My eyes lock with his, his gaze is warm and dark with his love for me.

"You are fast", he smiles.

"That is because of you... the next one we should enjoy together", I whisper and smile.

He settles smoothly between my legs, his eyes never leaving mine.

"You are so frail, Tari... I will be careful. I would never hurt you. Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes", I whisper and let my hands run through his hair, shivering with anticipation.

Skin against skin, heart against heart he moves on top of me, propped up on his elbows lest he crushes me with his weight, his hands in my hair. He bends his head down to kiss me, his tongue brushes over my lips, enters my mouth to caress my own in a mesmerizing rhythm while I open up my thighs widely for him. The tightly bunched muscles of his arms and shoulders tell of the effort it costs him to rein in his passion, to not simply give way to the fire I can feel burning in him. Gently, slowly he pushes inside me, inch by inch, giving me time to adjust to his size and length, until he fills me completely and slowly picks up pace. The feel of his skin upon mine, the feel of his hardness stroking my most secret parts so gently and yet so powerful sends shivers of joy through my body, and I gasp with pleasure. Gods, I love him so…

Nothing, nothing in the world compares to the sensation of feeling the one you love join with your body for the very first time. This is what I have been secretly longing for since more than two years, to love him, to surrender my heart, my soul and my body to him without retention, to give him everything I have. I wish I could freeze this moment in time, to stay like this forever, with him moving deep inside me, as close as we ever can get, our bodies molten into one, his need and his love for me pouring out of him. For the first time in my life I feel complete.

I wrap his body with my thighs, driving him even deeper inside me. I move with him in unison, let my hands glide over the rippling muscles of his shoulders and his back, now covered in a fine, silky film of sweat. He props himself up so that his powerful body is towering above me. He quickens the pace a little, gazes down at me, softly whispering my name, his eyes searching mine. So beautiful he is with his hair falling down over his brow… I close around him firmly with my inner muscles, let him go, grab him again. He gasps, his thrusts become faster, deeper, harder. Hard enough to almost hurt me when finally he unleashes all his fervour he has held in rein so long, hard enough to make me whimper with both pain and pleasure. I clench my hands in his back, pull him down to me, longing to feel his skin rub against mine again. His breath comes in short gasps now, searingly hot against my neck. As he pushes deep inside me with long, hard thrusts, I feel pleasure piling up again, my eyes fall closed, I can't hold it back and I don't want to. Matching his hard movements, my climax washes over me like a torrent of ecstasy. I moan, I whimper, I cry out his name until I silence myself by fastening my teeth into his shoulder. Never before have I heard such sounds emerging from my throat. Spasms run through my core, grab him tightly. I feel him growing even harder, even larger. His movements become erratic, and with a few last hard thrusts his own release rushes through him. His body shudders with pleasure, he groans against my neck until he collapses upon me, lying motionless, just his heart beating wildly.

Still panting and trembling, I stroke his back, kiss his neck. He lifts his head to rain soft tiny kisses across my face, lingering at my mouth, sucking my bottom lip gently.

"Tari…", he whispers hoarsely, his eyes locking with mine. "I love you so."

"And I love you", I breathe, smiling.

"I've got carried away… I'm sorry if I was rough. I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No… yes, maybe a little." My smile widens, I let my fingertips graze over his eyebrows as he looks down on me worriedly. "You were wonderful. But now", I shift uncomfortably under his weight, "I'm afraid you're crushing me."

He cradles me in his arms and deftly rolls over on his back with me on top of him, his flesh still deep inside me.

His fingers glide down my spine gently, making me twitch. I hear him chuckle softly, then he tightly wraps his arms around me.

I let my head rest on his chest, my hands gingerly stroking across his muscles until they find the line of a broad pale scar I didn't notice before. It spans from his collar bone across his chest down to his ribs. My fingertips follow it down and up again. I don't even dare to imagine what a terrible injury this must have been.

"Who did this to you?" I ask in a low voice.

"That scar? A Charr warrior, ten years ago. He slashed me open with his axe right through my armor when I was just about to cut him down. It was pretty bad, I nearly died that time… Brother Grazden saved my life back then, it took him all his skill."

I bite my bottom lip as my heart clenches, I hate the thought of him being hurt and in pain.

"Promise that you'll never let this happen again", I whisper. "Promise you'll be careful. I could not stand to lose you." I feel tears welling up, all these emotions finally unleashed tonight have left my heart raw and vulnerable.

He pulls me up so that we come to lie face to face. With a pang of regret I feel him glide out of me, a gush of velvety warmth spreading down between my thighs. Suddenly I feel cold.

He senses my distress and embraces me tightly, gently stroking my hair.

"Do not worry. It was my own fault back then, my guard was down. It will not happen again."

I close my eyes as the unbidden tears summon in the corners of my eyes and trickle down slowly. Suddenly reality has recaptured me, ripped me out of this dream. The reality that is the war outside, the dangerous journey over the Shiverpeak Mountains that lies ahead of us. The reality that says the line between life and death is as thin as the blade of a sword in the enemy's hands.

He rolls me on my back, softly cradles my face in his warm hands and kisses my tears away gently.

"You will never lose me, Tari. If you want to get rid of me, you'll have to send me away from you."

"I will never do that, and you know it", I whisper. More tears come. Oh darn.

"Look at me", he says gently.

I slowly open my eyes to meet his gaze while he gently strokes my face with his fingertips. His eyes are so unbelievably soft, so full of his love for me.

"I pledge my life to you, Tari, my heart and my soul", he says in a low, solemn voice. "Will you stay by my side? Forever?"

I am so moved I cannot speak. I cannot even smile. I move my hand up to gingerly brush away a strand of hair that has fallen over his brow while he still holds my gaze with his, not letting me go. Gods, I love him so...

"Will you not answer me, Tari?", he asks softly while his fingertips gently follow the line of my eyebrows, then brush over my lips tenderly. I feel tension growing in him while he waits for me to reply.

"Forever and a day", I whisper under my breath, as my voice, thick with tears, fails me.

I feel his body relax again. "That is all I need to know", he smiles and kisses me into oblivion.


	17. Zum Nichtstun verdonnert

**Zum Nichtstun verdonnert**

Zaghaft versucht mein Bewusstsein, sich durch die Nebel des Schlafes an die Oberfläche zu drängeln. Ich öffne die Augen einen Spalt breit und schaue vorsichtig durch meine Wimpern. Das schwache Leuchten, das von den Resten der Glut in dem Kohlebecken ausgeht, ist nicht mehr kräftig genug, um sich gegen das erste weißlich graue Licht des Tages, das durch das kleine Fenster in die Kammer fällt, durchzusetzen. Draußen heult der Wind noch immer, scheint sogar stärker geworden zu sein.

Noch halb benommen lächle ich in mich hinein. Ich fühle mich warm und geborgen, ich hatte so einen wunderschönen Traum... nur, dass es keiner war. Es muss alles wirklich passiert sein, denn Rurik versucht gerade, sanft meinen Oberkörper von seiner Brust zu schieben, wo ich irgendwann letzte Nacht - oder heute Morgen - eingeschlafen sein muss, und meine Hand von seiner Schulter zu lösen. Ich bin aber keineswegs gewillt, diese herrlich warme Nähe einfach kampflos aufzugeben und halte fest, rutsche nur ein bisschen höher, um mein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge zu schmiegen. Zärtlich plaziere ich einen winzigen Kuss auf die weiche Haut und brumme leise und kehlig.

"Du schnurrst wie dein Pirscher, Tari", sagt Rurik und schließt die Arme wieder um mich, streichelt meinen Rücken. Ich kann förmlich spüren, dass er lächelt.

Ich grinse schläfrig. "Sei froh, dass es nur das ist. Stell dir vor, ich hätte auch ihre Krallen und Zähne."

"Oh nein, vielen Dank - es hat auch so vollkommen gereicht." Er lacht leise, dreht mich geschickt auf den Rücken, setzt sich auf und blickt dann vielsagend auf seine rechte Schulter, auf der die Abdrücke meiner Zähne selbst bei diesem dämmrigen Licht nicht zu übersehen sind.

"Oh", mache ich zerknirscht. Ich richte mich ebenfalls auf, um einen Kuss auf die Stelle zu hauchen und die Arme um seinen Hals zu legen. "Tut mir leid...!"

"Nicht schlimm. Ich habe schon schwerwiegendere Blessuren überstanden", erwidert er lächelnd. "Allerdings hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet, dass du so eine Wildkatze sein kannst." Er schiebt meine Haare beiseite und küsst meinen Hals.

"Das muss an dir liegen", antworte ich unschuldig. "Bisher war ich immer sehr fügsam."

"Fügsam?" Er hebt grinsend eine Braue. "Mir fallen ja eine Menge Bezeichnungen für dich ein, aber das ist gewiss keine davon."

"Welche denn zum Beispiel? Das würde mich jetzt wirklich brennend interessieren", schnurre ich, schmiege mich an ihn und lasse meine Hände sanft über seine Schultermuskeln gleiten.

"Ich würde jetzt nichts lieber tun, als mich mit dir in dieses Thema zu vertiefen, Tari." Mit einem tiefen Seufzer des Bedauerns löst er sich aus meinen Armen und hält meine Hände fest. "Aber ich muss los, und ich bin bereits spät dran. Es ist schon hell, meine Männer werden längst draußen auf mich warten. Und wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe..."

Er hebt meine Finger an die Lippen, küsst sanft meine Fingerspitzen, dann die Innenfläche meiner Hand. Sein Bart kitzelt, das Prickeln setzt sich durch meinen ganzen Körper fort und lässt mein Blut schneller rauschen. Ach, verdammt!

"Rurik... willst du mich nicht doch mitnehmen?", frage ich leise, aber er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Das hatten wir doch schon, Tari. An meiner Entscheidung hat sich nichts geändert. Du bleibst hier und erholst dich von dem, was die Charr dir angetan haben, und wir sehen uns in spätestens drei Tagen wieder."

Eigentlich würde ich ihn gern fragen, was ich denn in der letzten Nacht falsch gemacht habe, dass ich einen so erholungsbedürftigen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen habe, aber ich weiß, dass es zu nichts führen würde... Frustriert schüttele ich meine Mähne und lasse den Kopf hängen.

"Bist du sicher, dass du drei Tage ohne mich auskommst?" Durch meine Haarsträhnen hindurch suche ich seinen Blick.

"Nein... Aber mach' es mir nicht schwerer, als es ohnehin schon ist, Tari." Er zieht mich an sich und streicht mir die Mähnenfransen aus dem Gesicht, gibt mir noch einen sanften Kuss und erhebt sich dann, um seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die offenbar im ganzen Raum verteilt sind.

Ich drapiere die dünne Decke um mich, ziehe ein Knie an den Körper, umschließe es mit den Armen und lege mein Kinn darauf. Verträumt folgen ihm meine Augen, betrachten bewundernd das Spiel seiner Muskeln, die in diesem Licht wie gemeißelt wirken, die Anmut seiner Bewegungen, die so erstaunlich ist für einen so kraftvollen Mann. Verdammt, ich habe ja jetzt schon Sehnsucht nach ihm, und er ist noch nicht mal weg... wie soll das bloß weitergehen?

Nachdem er seine Rüstung angelegt hat, setzt er sich noch einmal zu mir ans Bett, zieht mich an sich und schaut mir zärtlich in die Augen.

"Bis bald, meine kleine Wildkatze", sagt er weich und streichelt sanft über meine Haare. "Mach' keine Dummheiten, während ich weg bin."

"Je eher du wieder hier bist, desto größer sind deine Chancen, mich davon abzuhalten", antworte ich. "Ich warte genau drei Tage. Wenn du dann noch nicht zurück bist, komme ich dir entgegen."

"Das wirst du nicht tun", erwidert er leise.

"Doch, das werde ich, und niemand wird mich daran hindern", entgegne ich ebenso leise, aber todernst. "Wenn es so kommt, werde ich nicht einen Tag länger als nötig untätig hier herumsitzen und darüber nachgrübeln, ob dir etwas zugestoßen sein könnte." Ich lege die Arme um seinen Hals und schenke ihm ein entwaffnendes Lächeln. "Also sei schnell wieder hier. Und pass auf dich auf. Ich will dich unbeschädigt wiederhaben."

Er umarmt mich so fest, dass meine Rippen knirschen, und küsst mich so leidenschaftlich, dass ich mich frage, wie er danach fortgehen kann, ohne... - aber er kann es, und er tut es. Natürlich. Die Pflicht hat immer Priorität... würde ich ihn auch so sehr lieben, wenn er anders wäre? Ich weiß es nicht... vielleicht nicht.

Kaum hat sich die Tür hinter Rurik geschlossen, erhebt sich Chili aus ihrer Ecke und okkupiert den nunmehr frei gewordenen Platz in dem schmalen Bett. Schnurrend reibt sie ihren Kopf an meiner Wange, ich spüre ihre Reißzähne und zucke lachend zurück. Sie streckt sich zu ganzer Länge aus, wodurch sie fast einen Meter länger wird als ich, reckt sich wohlig gähnend und rollt sich auf den Rücken.

"Arme Chili, das bist du gar nicht gewöhnt, die ganze Nacht auf dem Boden in einer Ecke zu verbringen", murmle ich lächelnd und kraule den dichten, sahneweißen Flauschpelz auf ihrem Bauch. "Danke, dass du nicht versucht hast, deine Ansprüche durchzusetzen." Sie dreht den Kopf zu mir, schaut mich mit ihren schimmernden, hellgoldenen Augen an und grinst ihr breites Katzengrinsen, von einem Ohr zum anderen, die Lefzen etwas hochgezogen, so dass ihr beeindruckendes Gebiss in der zunehmenden Helligkeit aufblitzt. Lächelnd kitzle ich die dicken Ballen ihrer Pranken und frage mich zum wiederholten Male, wie viele von meinen Gedanken sie eigentlich nicht lesen kann.

Zum Aufstehen ist es noch zu früh, es wird noch etwas dauern, bis der Ort zum Leben erwacht. Also beschließe ich, noch ein wenig in den Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zu schwelgen, und rolle mich auf dem schmalen Streifen des Bettes, den Chili mir gnädigerweise zugesteht, so bequem wie möglich zusammen. In der Kammer ist es kühl geworden, ich muss daran denken, später dem Quartiermeister Bescheid zu geben, dass das Kohlebecken wieder angeheizt werden muss. Eingeschläfert von Chilis Wärme, ihrem Schnurren und dem behaglichen Gefühl, warm und trocken untergebracht zu sein, während draußen der Wind heult, nicke ich bald wieder ein.

Viel Zeit scheint nicht vergangen zu sein, als ich wieder erwache, weil Chili mich halb aus dem Bett geworfen hat, denn die Helligkeit, die durch das kleine Fenster in den Raum fällt, hat nicht wesentlich zugenommen. Dafür ist die Glut in dem Kohlebecken nunmehr endgültig erloschen, und es ist empfindlich kalt. Ich gehe frierend hinüber zum Fenster und blicke in einen stahlgrauen Himmel, vor dem vereinzelte Schneeflocken wirbeln. Sieht nach Sturm aus, denke ich stirnrunzelnd, aber was weiß ich schon vom Wetter im Gebirge... Nachdem ich meine Rüstung angelegt und mich mit dem Kamm durch meine schweißverklebte Mähne gequält habe, schultere ich meinen Bogen und blicke sehnsüchtig auf den luxuriösen warmen Pelzumhang, den Rurik mir fürsorglich dagelassen hat. Es würde einfach zu dämlich aussehen, wenn eine einfache kleine Bogenschützin in einem solch feudalen Teil durch die Gegend stolziert... seufzend lasse ich den Pelz, wo er ist, schließe die Tür hinter mir und Chili ab und lasse den Schlüssel in den Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung fallen.

Ich gebe dem Quartiermeister, der mich anzüglich angrinst und dafür einen Blick von mir kassiert, der ihn sofort auf Abstand schickt, wegen des Kohlebeckens Bescheid und wage mich dann vor die Tür. Die Schneedecke hat über Nacht einige neue Schichten dazubekommen, und es kommt noch mehr herunter. Der klirrend kalte Wind reißt an meinen Haaren und am Pelzbesatz meiner Rüstung. Wenn das hier der Frühling sein soll, dann möchte ich nicht wissen, was hier im Winter los ist. Chili hat sich neben mir hingesetzt und will nicht weiter, sie schaut verzweifelt zu mir auf und maunzt kläglich. Ich knie mich neben sie, kraule sie hinter den Öhrchen und drücke einen Kuss auf ihre breite Stirn.

"Das ist nicht ganz dein Wetter, Süße... ich weiß. Meins auch nicht. Aber heute möchte ich trotzdem, dass du bei mir bleibst." Fast schäme ich mich, weil ich meiner Tiergefährtin aus purem Eigennutz einen faulen Tag im warmen Bett verweigere, aber ohne sie würde ich mir heute vollkommen verloren hier vorkommen. Mit einer Hand in Chilis Nackenfell dränge ich mich durch die langsam anwachsende Menschenmenge, die sich – genau wie gestern – vor den Toren der Quartiersgebäude herumdrückt, und mache mich auf die Suche nach einem vertrauten Gesicht.

An den Mauern der Gebäude und den Ecken der äußeren Händlerstände türmt sich der Schnee mittlerweile zu kleineren Verwehungen. Der Wind zerrt an den Schutzplanen aus gewachstem Leinen, ihr Knattern mischt sich mit seinem Heulen. Zweifelnd blicke ich gen Himmel, anthrazitfarbene Wolkenberge bauschen sich auf wie dicke Wattekugeln, die durch die Ascheexplosion eines Vulkans gewirbelt worden sind. In den schmalen Gassen zwischen den Ständen der Kaufleute ist es geschützter, aber auch voller. Chili fühlt sich bedrängt, beginnt leise in der Kehle zu grollen, lässt ab und an ihr Gebiss aufblitzen. Nachdem mich dann der insgesamt vierte Kaufmann angeschnauzt hat, meine "wilde Bestie" sei schlecht fürs Geschäft und ich solle mich gefälligst mit ihr in die Wildnis verziehen, wo wir ja wohl ganz offensichtlich hingehören, streiche ich seufzend die Segel und verlasse die Händlergassen, um mich auf dem großen Platz im Zentrum umzuschauen, wo Chili sich etwas freier fühlen kann. Süße Melandru, wie soll ich das hier bloß drei Tage allein aushalten, ohne vor die Tore zu gehen und irgendwelche feindseligen Kreaturen mit meinen Pfeilen zu spicken? Ich werde noch vollkommen einrosten, denke ich missmutig.

Ziellos wandere ich durch den Ort; es ist niemand zu sehen, den ich kenne. Meine Kameraden scheinen alle unterwegs zu sein. Nicht einmal Captain Osric ist irgendwo aufzutreiben, dabei hätte ich ihn gern gefragt, ob er nicht irgend etwas für mich zu tun hat, es muss ja nicht gleich etwas Lebensgefährliches sein. Gern hätte ich auch Alesia gesehen. Sie ist mir in den letzten Monaten wirklich ans Herz gewachsen mit ihrem schrägen Humor und ihren scheußlichen Heiltränken, mit ihrer Art, sich in einem Moment aufzuführen, als sei sie meine Mutter, um mir im nächsten Augenblick in knochentrockenem Ton Ratschläge in Bezug auf mein Liebesleben zu erteilen, die der abgebrühtesten canthanischen Hofkurtisane die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben würden. Ich schüttele meine Mähne, so dass die Schneeflocken, die sie bedecken, in winzigen Spritzern davonsprühen, und kichere vor mich hin.

Ich mache einen Abstecher an die Stadtmauer, um auf das Gebirge hinauszuschauen. Die Sicht ist schlecht, dafür sorgen die wirbelnden Schneeflocken. Der Wind hat zwar nicht mehr zugenommen, aber der Himmel sieht noch immer bedrohlich aus. Chili quengelt neben mir, möchte gern ins Warme, sie hasst die Kälte und den Schnee und überhaupt alles hier. Ich nehme mir vor, sie am nächsten Tag in der Kammer zu lassen, wenn sie das möchte. Dann hat sie wenigstens das Bett für sich allein. Geistesabwesend kraule ich sie zwischen den Ohren, während ich meinen Blick über das wolkenverhangene Bergpanorama schweifen lasse und mich besorgt frage, wie es Rurik wohl ergeht, bei diesem eisigen Wind und dem Schnee, der da draußen vermutlich meterhoch liegt... schnell versuche ich, meine Fantasie zu bremsen, die bereits beginnt, finstere Horrorszenarien mit klaftertiefen Felsspalten, vom wirbelnden Blizzard trügerisch dem Auge verborgen, und ganzen Horden von feindlichen Lebensformen, die ihn – natürlich unbemerkt dank der schlechten Sicht und des heulenden Sturms – umzingeln und niedermetzeln könnten, vor meinem geistiges Auge zu entwerfen. Ich muss mich mit irgend etwas beschäftigen, oder zumindest unter Leute, um mich abzulenken, sonst drehe ich noch durch, und dabei ist noch nicht einmal Mittag.

Entschlossen verlasse ich den Aussichtspunkt an der Stadtmauer und stapfe durch die stetig höher werdende Schneedecke wieder zurück zur Ortsmitte. Ah, endlich - da ist Alesia. Mit Stephan, Orion und einigen weiteren Gefolgsleuten im Schlepptau steht sie bei Captain Osric, der sich ebenfalls eingefunden hat.

Mit langen Schritten eile ich auf sie zu - ich bin schon neugierig, was sie den ganzen Vormittag getrieben haben. Stephan dreht sich um und sieht mich kommen.

"Na schaut mal, wen wir da haben - Grüße, Tari, du Faulpelz!", ruft er mir zu und knallt mir freundlich eine riesige Pranke auf den Rücken, so wie er es eben immer tut, sobald ich in Reichweite komme. "Wo hast du gesteckt? Wir haben auf dich gewartet heute morgen, du hättest mitkommen und die Steingipfel-Zwerge von ihrer besten Seite kennenlernen können."

Ich boxe Stephan kameradschaftlich in die Rippen und winke Orion zu, während Alesia lächelnd meinen Arm drückt.

"Na, wie war's?", fragt sie neugierig. "Du musst mir unbedingt alles ganz genau erzählen!"

"Heilige Melandru, das werde ich ganz sicher nicht tun", entgegne ich lachend und spüre, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf steigt, "nicht mal du musst alles wissen...!"

"Aber natürlich muss ich das, schließlich bin ich deine Heilerin", grinst Alesia.

"Was muss Tari erzählen?", mischt sich Stephan feixend ein, und ich winke ab, grinsend meine Haarpracht schüttelnd.

Alesia nimmt mich in den Arm und drückt mich kurz und fest. "Ich freue mich so für dich - für euch beide", sagt sie leise und lächelt. "Ich habe dich noch nie so strahlen sehen!"

"Womit habt ihr euch denn heute morgen so amüsiert?", frage ich, um allmählich mal das Thema zu wechseln.

"Steingipfel-Zwerge niedergemäht, ein paar versprengte Flüchtlinge eingesammelt, Steingipfel-Zwerge erledigt, einen Nachschubtransport beschützt... ach ja, und hatte ich schon die Steingipfel-Zwerge erwähnt?", zählt Orion auf. "Da draußen wimmelt es von denen. Dreckiges kleines Pack, gepanzert bis an die Zähne, schmutziger Kampfstil. Lassen sich von Eis-Golems den Rücken freihalten, die ziemlich starke Elementarzauber wirken können. Die haben keinen Funken Ehre im Leib. Die wissen nicht mal, was das ist. Und hässlich sind sie obendrein." Orion verzieht angewidert sein hübsches Gesicht.

"Hach...", mache ich sehnsüchtig, "da wäre ich zu gern mit dabeigewesen... ich werde noch vergessen, wie herum man einen Bogen hält, wenn ich nicht bald mal wieder auf etwas schießen kann, und Chili wird noch Zahnstein kriegen, wenn sie nicht endlich mal wieder ihr Gebiss in einen Gegner schlagen darf!"

"Dann komm doch einfach mit, wenn wir wieder rausgehen, Tari. Was hindert dich daran?", fragt Stephan.

Ich zucke frustriert die Achseln. "Rurik ist der Meinung, ich bedürfe noch der Erholung", antworte ich, "und ich habe mehr oder weniger versprochen..."

"Erholung? Wovon denn? Hat er dich derart ...?", unterbricht mich Alesia kichernd, und Stephan brüllt vor Lachen.

"Alesia!! Du bist absolut unmöglich", erwidere ich, prustend und mit hochrotem Kopf. Oh, es geht doch nichts über eine Prise derben Soldatenhumors. Ich bin nur nicht daran gewöhnt, selbst das Ziel zu sein. "Nein, immer noch wegen der Geschichte im Flammentempel-Gang."

"Nun ja", Alesia zieht die Stirn kraus, "so ganz unrecht hat er nicht, dein Prinz. Du warst wirklich ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Aber wenn ich – in meiner Funktion als deine Heilerin, versteht sich – dich für ein oder zwei einfachere Aufgaben freistelle, dann kann er doch nichts dagegen haben, oder?" Verschmitzt lächelt sie mich an.

Oh doch, er kann, denke ich, und er würde, aber er muss ja auch nicht alles wissen. Schließlich hätte er mich ja auch mitnehmen können. Ich spüre förmlich, wie meine Augen bei dem Gedanken, hier endlich mal rauszukommen, aufleuchten.

"Du bist ein Schatz, Alesia! Wann geht's los? Gleich?" Erwartungsfroh streichle ich meinen Bogen und prüfe die Spannung der Sehne mit dem Daumen.

"Nein", lacht sie, "dein Enthusiasmus in allen Ehren, aber morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Ich seufze und ziehe eine enttäuschte Grimasse. "Ach Alesia... ich hasse es, hier herumzusitzen und nichts zu tun", schmolle ich.

"Ich weiß, Tari. Aber heute solltest du dich wirklich noch schonen. Schau dich bei den Händlern um..."

"Hab ich schon", unterbreche ich sie frustriert. "Ich kenne ihre Auslagen bereits auswendig."

"Du könntest auch dem Wirtshaus einen Besuch abstatten, das solltest du sogar –", sie nimmt meine Hand und befühlt meine kalten Finger, "du hast wahrscheinlich schon wieder nichts gegessen, oder?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Das ist auch wirklich nicht das, wonach mir der Sinn steht."

"Das geht so nicht, Tari. Wenn du kämpfen willst, brauchst du Kraft. Nicht mal du kannst ausschließlich von Luft und Liebe leben. Am besten kommst du gleich mit. Wir haben jetzt ein paar Stunden frei und wollten uns ohnehin ein bisschen aufwärmen."

Alesia setzt sich in Bewegung und zieht mich am Arm hinter mir her, winkt Stephan und Orion, die brav hinter uns hermarschieren, die Augen gegen den wirbelnden Schnee zusammengekniffen.

Das Wirtshaus befindet sich in einer Nebengasse. Wie es heißt, vermag ich nicht herauszufinden, denn das verblasste Schild ist nicht mehr zu entziffern. Als wir eben im Begriff sind, einzutreten, fliegt die Tür auf und spuckt drei betrunkene Figuren hinaus auf die verschneite Gasse, denen ich gerade noch ausweichen kann. Chili faucht drohend und hebt eine Pranke, die Krallen ausgefahren, ihre langen Reißzähne blitzen. Schnell lege ich meine Arme um ihren Hals und halte sie fest. "Nicht nervös werden, Süße", flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr. "Möchtest du mit rein, oder draußen warten?" Sie legt ihre Pranke auf meinen Arm und quengelt. Ich glaube, sie möchte nichts von beidem. "Dann komm mit. Drinnen ist es wenigstens warm."

Stephan hält uns die Tür auf, und nacheinander schieben wir uns in den berstend vollen Gastraum. Die unangenehme Hitze von zu vielen Körpern auf zu engem Raum und der Geruch von Alkohol und fettigen Speisen schlägt mir entgegen, die Lautstärke, in der die Leute sich unterhalten – falls man das so nennen kann – ist unbeschreiblich. Am liebsten würde ich mir Nase und Ohren zuhalten. Das Licht ist gedämpft, dichte Wolken von Pfeifenrauch wabern um die hölzernen Querbalken der niedrigen Decke und machen die ohnehin schon schlechte Luft zum Schneiden dick. Jemand sollte mal ein Fenster öffnen, denke ich und huste. Vor dem Tresen drängelt sich eine Gruppe Zwerge. Neugierig mustere ich sie. Obwohl die Zwerge schon so lange unsere Verbündeten sind, habe ich doch in Ascalon noch nie einen gesehen. Sie sind im Schnitt anderthalb Kopf kleiner als ich, aber bestimmt dreimal so breit und schwer. Langes, dichtes Haupthaar, in das dünne Zöpfchen geflochten sind, die von breiten metallenen Ringen umschlossen werden, fällt über matt schimmernde, eisengeschmiedete Rüstungen, konkurriert mit ebenso dicken und langen Bärten, die von den wettergegerbten Gesichtern kaum mehr als blitzende, lebhafte Augen und knorrige Nasen sehen lassen. Leider kann ich nicht verstehen, was sie sagen, augenscheinlich unterhalten sie sich in ihrer eigenen Sprache.

Stephan, der, auf den Zehenspitzen stehend, den Raum nach einem freien Tisch absucht, ist fündig geworden und deutet in die hinterste Ecke, wo sich eine fünfköpfige Flüchtlingsfamlie gerade anschickt, die Rechnung zu bezahlen. Mühselig schlängeln wir uns durch die schmalen Gassen zwischen den gedrängt vollen Tischen.

Klatsch! Mit lautem Knall landet eine harte Männerhand auf meinem Hintern. Erschrocken fahre ich herum und schaue mit wutentbranntem Blick in das feixende Gesicht eines angetrunkenen Subjekts, in dem ich einen der Materialhändler wiedererkenne, die draußen ihre Stände haben.

"Gute Qualität!", gröhlt er, und seine Kumpel am Tisch biegen sich vor Lachen, als hätte er einen großartigen Witz gerissen. "Kein Wunder, bist ja das Liebchen vom Prinzen, nicht? Wenn du dich mal einsam fühlst, weil er mit Wichtigerem beschäftigt ist, frag einfach nach mir. Ich bring dich schon zum Juchzen!"

Alles klar, es hat also die Runde gemacht, wie ich es mir dachte. Vor meine Augen schiebt sich ganz allmählich ein roter Schleier, ich spüre, wie ich weiß werde vor Wut. Was bildet diese ekelhafte Ratte sich ein?!

"Chili", sage ich leise. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhebt sich meine zentnerschwere Katze auf die Hinterläufe, die gewaltigen Muskeln spielen unter dem weichen Fell. Sie legt die riesigen Pranken auf die Schultern des Mannes und schlägt die Krallen in den teuren weinroten Brokat seines Wamses. Mit weit aufgerissenem Fang, damit ihm kein einziger ihrer strahlendweißen Zähne verborgen bleibt, stößt sie ein lautes Fauchen aus, so dass der Luftstoß ihres Atems sein gelichtetes, fettiges Haar zum Flattern bringt, während er sich, bleich vor Schreck, bemüht, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und nicht samt Stuhl unter den Tisch zu kippen.

Ich knalle meinen Bogen auf den Tisch, dass die Bierkrüge hüpfen, beuge mich vor und blicke dem Kerl gefährlich funkelnd in die blutunterlaufenen Augen.

"Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, du widerlicher kleiner Wurm? Hast du keinen Spiegel? Er und du, ihr gehört nicht mal derselben Gattung an, denn du bist nichts weiter als ein stinkender Haufen Dolyak-Scheiße", zische ich. "Ich glaube, dir tut Abkühlung not, damit du dich nicht selbst entzündest, wie Mist es bisweilen zu tun pflegt." Ich greife seinen Bierkrug und leere ihn über seinem Kopf aus. "Wenn du mich noch einmal anfasst, bist du so tot, wie man nur sein kann!"

Schwungvoll schnappe ich meinen Bogen, werfe dem biertriefenden Händler noch einen letzten vernichtenden Blick zu, schüttle meine Mähne in den Nacken und stolziere mit hochgerecktem Kinn hinter Alesia und den anderen her, die inzwischen am Tisch Platz genommen, das Schauspiel von dort aus verfolgt haben und sich nun brüllend vor Lachen auf die Schenkel schlagen. Chili und ich haben keinerlei Schwierigkeiten mehr, unseren Weg durch die Menschenmassen zu finden, alle rücken freiwillig einen halben Meter beiseite.

Ich nehme mir einen Stuhl, während Stephan mir auf die Schulter haut und "Gut gemacht,Tari! Die Lektion wird er nicht vergessen!" brüllt, ehe er seinen Blick in den tiefen Ausschnitt des vollbusigen Schankmädchens versenkt, das herangekommen ist, um unsere Bestellung aufzunehmen. Ich bin noch immer so wütend, dass ich nicht mal reagiere, als Alesia nach meinen Wünschen fragt und, da meine Antwort ausbleibt, einfach irgendwas für mich mitbestellt. Geistesabwesend streichle ich Chilis Kopf, der auf meinem Schoß liegt, und versuche, mich auf die Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren, aber es will mir nicht gelingen. Blicklos starre ich auf den verschrammten, fleckigen Tisch, während die Adrenalinzufuhr in meinen Adern allmählich abebbt.

Eigentlich will ich gar nicht hier sein. Ich will überhaupt nirgendwo sein, wo Rurik nicht ist, stelle ich fest. Eine Woge der Verzweiflung wäscht über mich hinweg, als ich daran denke, dass noch Tage vergehen werden, bis wir uns wiedersehen. Warum hat mir nie jemand gesagt, dass die Liebe, selbst wenn sie ohne Einschränkung erwidert wird, einem so schmerzhaft das Herz zusammenquetschen kann?

Die Ankunft unserer Bestellung reißt mich aus meinen trüben Gedanken. Zwei dralle Schankmädchen beladen den Tisch mit vier schäumenden Bierkrügen, gefolgt von riesigen Platten, auf denen sich fettes, gebratenes Fleisch, fettige Bratkartoffeln und verkochtes Gemüse, das in einem wahren Meer aus zerlassener Butter schwimmt, türmen. Ein Holzbrett mit frischem Brot, wenig vertrauenerweckend riechendem Käse und ein paar schrumpeligen Trauben komplettiert die Mahlzeit, die ausreichen würde, eine ganze Kompanie Soldaten zum Platzen zu bringen. Während die anderen sich bedienen, wird mir schon vom Geruch beinahe übel. Alesia hievt einen Berg Fleisch, Gemüse und Bratkartoffeln auf einen Teller, den sie mir herüber reicht.

"Alesia, das ist eklig. Wie kriegt ihr das nur runter?", frage ich und ziehe ein angewidertes Gesicht, während ich staunend beobachte, in welcher Geschwindigkeit Stephan den Inhalt seines Tellers in sich hineinschaufelt. "Das ist ja nichts als Fett. Wenn ich auch nur die Hälfte davon essen würde, würde ich umgehend fünf Kilo zunehmen und nicht mehr in meine Rüstung passen."

"Täte dir mal ganz gut", wirft Stephan kauend ein und feixt.

"Darüber gibt es geteilte Meinungen", grinse ich und betrachte zweifelnd ein matschiges Böhnchen, das ich auf meine Gabel gespießt habe. Ich streife das Böhnchen wieder am Tellerrand ab und mache mich stattdessen daran, das fettdurchzogene Fleisch in mundgerechte Häppchen zu zerteilen, die ich in Chilis dankbaren Rachen fallen lasse.

"Was macht ihr denn heute nachmittag noch?", frage ich, während ich mir das Brot und die Trauben greife und lustlos darauf herumkaue.

"Mal sehen", antwortet Orion, während er mit der krossen Schwarte einer fettriefenden Haxe kämpft. "Vermutlich schon mal bei den Vorbereitungen helfen für morgen."

"Und was steht morgen an? Lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort einzeln aus der Nase ziehen", entgegne ich und rolle ungeduldig mit den Augen.

"Wir müssen das ganze Gebiet bis zum Eingang zum Borlispass von Feinden säubern. Das wird zwei oder drei Tage in Anspruch nehmen, aber ab morgen sollen die Flüchtlinge schon allmählich über den Pass gebracht werden, damit wir zügig nach Kryta weiterkönnen, sobald Prinz Rurik die Genehmigung für unsere Durchreise ausgehandelt hat. Dafür wird außerdem Geleitschutz benötigt, da gibt es auch einiges für uns zu tun. Langeweile wird schon nicht aufkommen."

"So bald schon?", staune ich. "Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass wir noch mindestens eine Woche hierbleiben."

"Bedanke dich beim Wetter", wirft Alesia schulterzuckend ein. "Osric sagt, dass ein gewaltiges Sturmtief heranzieht. Jedenfalls haben sich die Einheimischen, die sich damit auskennen, wohl dahingehend geäußert. Wir sollten möglichst über den Pass, bevor der Blizzard ausbricht."

"Hmm... ich verstehe", antworte ich. "Kann ich helfen?"

"Sicher doch", lächelt Alesia. "Wenn du mir versprichst, schön hinten zu bleiben und im Zweifelsfalle lieber die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, falls es brenzlig wird."

"Ich schwöre es hoch und heilig", grinse ich und erhebe feierlich das angebissene Stück Brot in meiner rechten Hand.

Nachdem meine Kameraden ihre Mahlzeit beendet haben, verabschieden wir uns vor dem Wirtshaus voneinander. Ich atme tief durch, heilfroh, endlich wieder an der frischen Luft zu sein. Dort drinnen war ich am Ende kurz vor dem Ersticken. Chili reibt dankbar ihren Kopf an meinem Knie.

Alesia drückt noch kurz meinen Arm, während Stephan und Orion schon winkend von dannen ziehen. "Am besten legst du dich schon mal hin, Tari, damit du dich morgen nicht verspätest. Schlaf gut! Und träum' was Schönes", setzt sie mit breitem Grinsen hinzu.

Es ist zwar erst Nachmittag, aber da mir nicht der Sinn danach steht, meine ziellosen Streifzüge durch den Ort wieder aufzunehmen, wofür es eigentlich ohnehin zu kalt ist, folge ich ihrem Ratschlag und mache mich auf den Rückweg in mein Quartier. Zumindest werden die beiden nächsten beiden Tage wieder interessanter, denke ich zufrieden. Wenn ich etwas zu tun habe, wird die Zeit viel schneller vergehen, und ich laufe nicht Gefahr, an diesem trostlosen Ort in Depressionen zu verfallen.

In der Kammer ist es inzwischen wieder gemütlich warm, der Quartiermeister hat das Kohlebecken neu befüllt und angeheizt. Ich pelle mich aus meiner Rüstung und blicke versonnen lächelnd auf das schmale Bett, das noch genau so zerwühlt ist, wie ich es heute morgen verlassen habe. Ich gleite unter die zerknitterte dünne Decke und werde sogleich von Chili an die Seite gedrängt.

"Mach dich nicht so breit, Schätzchen", grinse ich und knuffe sie ein bisschen. Natürlich tut sie so, als ob sie mich nicht versteht und bewegt sich keinen Millimeter. Seufzend drehe ich ihr den Rücken zu und denke an Rurik, frage mich, wo er gerade ist, ob er sein Ziel vielleicht schon erreicht hat und eventuell sogar bereits morgen wieder hier sein könnte. Ich schließe die Augen, und sofort stellen sich alle Bilder, alle Gefühle, die ich in der letzten Nacht hier mit ihm durchlebt habe, wieder ein. Lächelnd kuschle ich mich in die Laken und versuche, mich an jeden einzelnen Augenblick ganz genau zu erinnern, bis ich schließlich irgendwann einschlafe.


	18. BorlisPass, Teil 1

Borlispass, Teil 1

Am nächsten Morgen bin ich in bereits auf den Beinen, bevor es überhaupt hell geworden ist. Mit Chili im Schlepptau stapfe ich durch die noch verschlafene Jakbiegung zum Treffpunkt am zentralen Platz. Das Wetter hat sich seit gestern kaum geändert, nur die Windböen sind schlimmer geworden. Schneeflocken wirbeln umher, bleiben in meinen Haaren und in Chilis Fell hängen. Außer mir ist noch niemand hier. Das habe ich mir gedacht, aber ich bin so froh, endlich mal wieder einen Einsatz mitmachen zu können, dass ich es einfach nicht länger ausgehalten habe. Ungeduldig wandere ich auf und ab, kicke hier und da gegen einen im Weg liegenden Schneeklumpen und inspiziere dabei meine Bögen. Den Langbogen werde ich demnächst austauschen müssen... das Gefieder der darauf angebrachten Rabenflügel ist schütter geworden, und das Holz knirscht auch schon ziemlich bedenklich. Aber da ich ihn ohnehin kaum brauche, kann ich mir damit noch Zeit lassen.

Captain Osric ist der erste, der sich am Platz einfindet. Verdammt, ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, mich an ihm vorbeischleichen zu können. Er muss nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich mit nach draußen gehe, weil ich weiß, dass er es missbilligen würde - schließlich handle ich gegen Ruriks ausdrücklichen Wunsch. Sei's drum, denke ich trotzig, ich habe jetzt lange genug auf der faulen Haut gelegen, und ich lasse mich hier nicht einsperren!

Als Osric mich erreicht hat, salutiere ich knapp und schenke ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, von dem ich nicht weiß, wie viel davon er bei der Dunkelheit erkennen kann. "Grüße, Captain."

"Grüße, Tari Calenardhon", er lächelt zurück und nickt kurz. "Ihr seid früh unterwegs." Eingehend betrachtet er mich von oben bis unten. "Ich nehme an, Ihr sucht Beschäftigung?"

Da ich einfach nicht in der Lage bin, ihm eine faustdicke Lüge aufzutischen, versuche ich es mit der Wahrheit.

"Aye, Captain. Das war vermutlich nicht schwer zu erraten", antworte ich etwas kleinlaut. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht Euren Beifall finden wird, aber..."

"Eigentlich wundere ich mich nur, dass Ihr heute erst kommt, Tari. Ich hatte Euch schon gestern erwartet", unterbricht er mich überraschend freundlich. "Ich schätze, jemanden wie Euch kann man einfach nicht gut an der kurzen Leine halten", fährt er fort und lächelt verständnisvoll. "Ich bitte Euch nur, vorsichtig zu sein. Am sichersten wäre es, hier in der Nähe der Jakbiegung zu bleiben und nicht zu weit in die Wildnis hinein zu gehen. Es gibt auch hier direkt vor der Tür genug zu tun."

"Was ist mit dem Geleitschutz zum Borlispass für die Flüchtlinge?", frage ich. Das würde mich am meisten interessieren, denn dann würde ich mich schon mal in die richtige Richtung bewegen - Rurik entgegen.

Osric legt besorgt die Stirn in Falten. "Es sind etliche Meilen bis zum Pass, und das Gelände ist unwegsam, sogar gefährlich bei diesem Wetter. Ich würde Euch empfehlen, Euch erst zum Pass aufzumachen, wenn wir die Strecke besser abgesichert haben - aber hindern kann ich Euch natürlich nicht, wenn Ihr gleich einen der ersten Konvois begleiten wollt."

Täusche ich mich, oder hat er mir gerade zugezwinkert?

"Passt nur gut auf Euch auf", setzt er hinzu.

"Aye, Captain – das werde ich!" Ich nicke ihm noch kurz zu und eile dann zurück in mein Quartier, um meine Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen. Mein Plan steht fest, ich werde versuchen, Alesia und die anderen zu überreden, den Geleitschutz für den ersten Konvoi, der die Jakbiegung Richtung Borlispass verlässt, zu übernehmen. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, auch nur einen Tag, auch nur eine Stunde länger hierzubleiben. Schließlich kann ich genauso gut am Eingang zum Pass auf Rurik warten, ich erspare ihm nur einen weiteren Weg durch Eis und Schnee. So gesehen tue ich ihm eigentlich sogar einen Gefallen, denke ich und schüttle lächelnd meine Mähne.

Als ich mit meinem bisschen Gepäck wieder auf dem Platz erscheine, sind meine Kameraden bereits eingetroffen. Im Osten wird der Himmel gerade ein wenig heller, der Wind frischt weiter auf und pfeift eisig durch die Nähte meiner Rüstung.

"Grüße, meine Lieben", rufe ich fröhlich winkend und ducke mich unter Stephans Pranke weg, die wieder einmal die Unversehrtheit meines Schulterblatts gefährdet.

Ich ziehe Alesia ein paar Schritte zur Seite. "Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass wir den Geleitschutz für den ersten Konvoi kriegen?", frage ich leise. Sie zieht zweifelnd die Stirn kraus.

"Ist das nicht ein bisschen viel für dich für den Anfang, Tari? Gleich den ersten Konvoi, der durch das Gebiet muss, wenn es dort von Feinden noch geradezu wimmelt?", antwortet sie. "Natürlich könnten wir das übernehmen, Captain Osric wäre gewiss auch froh, dafür Freiwillige zu finden, die sich geradezu darum reißen, aber..."

"Bitte, Alesia!", bettle ich. "Tu's für mich. Ich muss hier weg... ich halte die Warterei nicht mehr aus, ich muss zum Pass. Du weißt doch, wie das ist."

"Ja ja, ich weiß – die Liebe", grinst sie, stößt einen übertrieben tiefen Seufzer aus und verdreht theatralisch die Augen. "Also gut, Tari, ich sehe mal, was ich tun kann. Bleib am besten hier stehen und halt dich raus."

Gehorsam warte ich im Hintergrund, während Alesia und die anderen mit Captain Osric diskutieren. Ich werfe immer wieder kurze Blicke hinüber, während ich ruhelos mit der Stiefelspitze im Schnee scharre, bis er sich unter meiner Sohle in eine glatte Eisschicht verwandelt hat. Schließlich sehe ich Osric nicken und stoße erleichtert den Atem aus, anscheinend hat es geklappt. Endlich hat die Untätigkeit ein Ende! Ich habe mich ja noch nie durch ein Übermaß an Geduld ausgezeichnet, aber eine halbe Ewigkeit in diesem öden Kaff festzusitzen, ohne einen Finger rühren zu dürfen, das ist wirklich zu viel verlangt.

"Und? Wann geht's los?" frage ich Alesia, als sie wieder zu mir herüberkommt.

"Sobald es hell ist, und sobald die ersten Wagen bereit sind. Osric hat gerade ein paar Soldaten losgeschickt, um die Flüchtlinge zusammenzutrommeln. Wir nehmen noch ein paar zusätzliche Leute mit, Dunham und Claude, von den beiden haben wir dir ja vorgestern schon erzählt. Die sind aber auch noch nicht da."

"Hoffentlich dauert das nicht alles so unendlich lange", murre ich ungeduldig, während ich unruhig meinen Bogen in der Hand hin und her drehe.

"Ach Tari", lächelt Alesia und zieht mich neckend an den Haaren, "so schlimm?"

"Schlimmer", seufze ich und grinse schief.

Während ich unruhig auf und ab schreite, bis ich tiefe Pfade in die weiche Schneedecke gefräst habe, treffen allmählich die ersten Flüchtlingswagen ein, die wir zum Pass geleiten sollen. Die Luft weht trägt den warmen, moschusartigen Geruch der Dolyaks in meine Nase, die gigantischen Rindviecher schütteln ihre großen, langbepelzten Köpfe und schnauben aufgeregt. Misstrauisch beäugen sie meine Chili, so dass ich ihr bedeute, sich dicht bei mir zu halten, um die Tiere nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen. Ich hoffe, dass ich nie erleben muss, dass eins von ihnen durchgeht - oder zumindest nur aus großer Entfernung. Zum Glück gelten sie als äußerst gutmütig.

Alesia stellt mich den beiden neuen Mitgliedern unseres Trupps vor, dem Mesmer Dunham und dem weißgesichtigen Nekromanten Claude, die inzwischen zu uns gestoßen sind.

Dunham wirft mir einen abschätzigen Blick zu und wendet sich dann an Alesia. "Wozu brauchen wir eine Waldläuferin?", fragt er sie über meinen Kopf hinweg, so als ob ich gar nicht da wäre. "Ich kann jeden Zauber schneller und zuverlässiger unterbrechen. Wir sollten sie hierlassen."

Ach, wieder diese alte Diskussion, und wieder diese unerträgliche Arroganz, denke ich gereizt und frage ich mich, ob ich jemals einen Mesmer treffen werde, der aus diesem Muster herausfällt. Ich spüre, wie mein Blut zu kochen beginnt, und bin natürlich bin ich nicht in der Lage, diesen abfälligen Kommentar auf mir sitzen zu lassen.

"Zauber, hm? Und wie sieht es mit dem Unterbrechen von Nahkampfangriffen aus? Oder von Bogenschüssen? Haltungen? Heilsiegeln?", frage ich bissig. "Nein? Ach... dann schwächt Ihr die Gegner mit Gift, Blutungen und tiefen Wunden? Auch nicht? Hält Euer Tiergefährte Euch die feindlichen Nahkämpfer vom Leib? Ach so, Ihr habt keinen Tiergefährten? Wie schade. Ihr dürft mir aber gern Bescheid geben, wenn Ihr meine oder Chilis Hilfe benötigt, weil ein bis an die Zähne gepanzerter Zwerg sich anschickt, Euch auf sein Schwert zu spießen, während Ihr damit beschäftigt seid, die Zauber zu unterbrechen, die er gar nicht wirkt. Es wäre uns eine Ehre, Euren kostbaren Hals zu retten", ätze ich und sinke spöttisch in eine dramatisch tiefe Verbeugung, während ich den jungen Mesmer durch die Fransen meiner Mähne hindurch böse anfunkle.

Dunham zieht ironisch die Brauen hoch und mustert mich geringschätzig unter halb geschlossenen, schweren Augenlidern, während er sich mit spitzen Fingern ein paar Schneeflocken vom Ärmel schnippt.

"Wir sind wohl ein bisschen hitzköpfig, was, Rotschopf?", bemerkt er spitz. Für einen Mann hat er eine unangenehm hohe, quietschige Stimme.

"Wir? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was _Ihr_ seid, Euer Überheblichkeit, und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich behauptete, dass es mich auch nur im Entferntesten interessierte..."

Während Alesia an meinem Arm rüttelt - vermutlich, um mir mitzuteilen, dass ich gefälligst endlich die Klappe halten soll -, brüllen Stephan und Orion vor Lachen.

"Hütet Euch vor Taris Mundwerk, Dunham", rät Stephan glucksend, "ihre Zunge ist so scharf wie die Zähne ihres Pirschers!"

Ich öffne den Mund, um den erquicklichen verbalen Schlagabtausch fortzusetzen, aber Alesia tritt mir hart gegen das Schienbein.

"Au!", mache ich und starre sie ärgerlich an. "Was fällt dir..."

"Genug jetzt, Tari", zischt sie. "Heb dir dein heißes Temperament für andere Gelegenheiten auf, ich bin sicher, dass dir beizeiten noch ein sinnvollerer Verwendungszweck dafür einfällt!"

Ich grummle unwirsch in mich hinein, verbeiße mir aber jeden weiteren Kommentar, denn sie hat natürlich recht, wie immer.

Inzwischen sind endlich alle Flüchtlingswagen versammelt, insgesamt fünf sind es, die mit diesem ersten Konvoi zum Borlis-Pass gebracht werden sollen. Die Wagen quellen über vor Menschen, vom Greis bis zum Kleinkind, die sich auf tonnenweise Gepäck einen wackeligen Sitzplatz gesucht haben, gegen die Kälte in dicke Decken gewickelt. Die Unterhaltungen sind gedämpft und angespannt, die Angst davor, dass es jetzt bei diesem Wetter ins Hochgebirge geht und noch dazu immer tiefer in feindliches Gebiet hinein, ist den Leuten deutlich anzumerken. Sie haben ja auch recht damit. Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, kann man es durchaus mit der Angst bekommen, weshalb ich mir das Nachdenken lieber gleich verkneife.

Endlich öffnet sich knarrend das Stadttor. Ich will sofort vorlaufen, um zu sehen, was uns erwartet, aber Stephan hält mich an der Schulter fest. "Ich geh vor, du bleibst hinten", sagt er und grinst. "Ich glaube, das war die richtige Reihenfolge. Außerdem hast du es Alesia versprochen, ich hab's genau gehört."

"Ja, schon gut.. ich geh ja schon", gebe ich klein bei. Er hat ja recht.

Ich wechsle auf meinen Langbogen, um aus größerer Entfernung schießen zu können, und umrunde die Flüchtlingswagen, die quälend langsam von den Dolyaks über den unebenen, vereisten Weg gezogen werden, wobei sie in den tief eingegrabenen, hart gefrorenen Wagenspuren bisweilen bedenklich hin und her schlingern. Innerlich stöhne ich - bei dem Tempo wird es Stunden dauern, bis wir da sind. Am Anfang des Weges, kurz hinter der Jakbiegung, ist noch nicht viel los, denn hier stehen etliche von unseren Soldaten und bewachen das Tor und das weitere Umfeld. Aber kaum sind wir außer Sichtweite, brauchen wir nicht lange auf die erste Gruppe Feinde zu warten, und ich treffe das erste Mal auf Steingipfelzwerge. Es sind zwei Axtkrieger, ein Nekromant und ein Eisgolem. Zum Glück ist kein Heiler dabei. Ihre Rüstung lässt kaum eine Lücke für meine Pfeile, ich muss zweimal hinsehen, um die Schwachstellen auszumachen: der Schlitz im Helm für die Augen, und die ungeschützten Stellen am Hals und unter den Armen. Alles nicht leicht zu treffen, und ich muss mich erst wieder einschießen... ich greife wieder zu meinem Recurvebogen, damit meine Pfeile eine kürzere Flugbahn haben. Während Stephan und Chili die beiden Krieger beschäftigen, unterbreche ich die Fluchsprüche des Nekromanten, während der Eisgolem in Orions Feuersturm so rasch dahinschmilzt wie Butter in der Sonne.

"Das muss doch ein wahres Fest für dich sein", rufe ich ihm lachend zu, und Orion nickt, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. Ah, es ist herrlich, endlich wieder draußen zu sein und etwas tun zu dürfen!

Als wir mit dem Zwergengrüppchen fertig sind, fühle ich eine Welle der Kraft durch mich hindurchrauschen, während Claude, der junge Nekromant, neben mir in die Knie geht, aber schnell von Alesia wieder auf Vordermann gebracht wird.

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch? Ihr seht aus wie der Tod selbst", sage ich besorgt zu ihm.

"Das ist mein Normalzustand", entgegnet er mit schiefem Lächeln. "Macht Euch keine Gedanken. Ich opfere Lebenskraft, damit Ihr von meiner Stärke profitiert. Das sind Blutzauber, sehr mächtig. Ihr kennt wohl nicht viele Nekromanten?"

Obwohl es mir ein bisschen unangenehm ist, muss ich zugeben, dass er recht hat. Genau genommen kenne ich keinen einzigen. Peinlich berührt zucke ich die Achseln und hebe entschuldigend beide Hände.

Claude richtet sich auf, hebt mit durchgedrücktem Rückgrat die Arme in die Höhe. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie Magie sich entlädt, schwarze Magie, die an dem Geflecht meiner Seele zu zerren scheint. Wenn ich das fühlen kann, obwohl ich nur unbeteiligt daneben stehe, was tut diese Art Magie dann erst dem Wirker an, überlege ich erschrocken. Mit einem eigenartig schlürfenden Geräusch erheben sich rosa-blutigglänzende Kreaturen aus den Kadavern der gefallenen Zwerge und scharen sich um ihren Meister - Knochendiener. Ich stolpere drei Schritte rückwärts, diese missgestalteten Geschöpfe sehen aus wie rohe, schon leicht angefaulte Koteletts aus einer von Grenths Höllen - und sie riechen auch so -, nur dass sie Beine haben. Bisher hatte ich lediglich von ihnen gehört, aber noch nie welche gesehen.

"Keine Sorge", sagt Claude, dem mein Unbehagen nicht verborgen bleibt, "sie sind wirksame Verbündete. Wenn man genug von ihnen hat, ersetzen sie eine kleine Armee. Ihr werdet schon sehen." Sein Grinsen lässt mir einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

"Ich bin froh, dass Ihr auf unserer Seite kämpft, Claude", erwidere ich und bringe schnell einen ausreichenden Abstand zwischen mich und die Knochendiener.

Unser Tempo ist noch immer unerträglich langsam. Je weiter wir nach Westen gelangen, desto stärker wird der Wind, und desto mehr Schnee kommt herunter, bis man kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sieht. Ich werde immer unruhiger, weil es mir nicht schnell genug geht, und renne vor und zurück am Konvoi entlang, um sicherzustellen, dass uns niemand unbemerkt in den Rücken fallen kann. Ansonsten halte ich mich zurück, Alesia kann zufrieden mit mir sein.

Die Zusammensetzung der feindlichen Trupps ähnelt sich – zumeist sind es zwei bis drei Nahkämpfer, ein Nekromant oder Bogenschütze, dazu der unvermeidliche Eisgolem. Je näher wir jedoch dem Sammelpunkt am Eingang zum Borlispass kommen, desto häufiger treffen wir auf gefährlichere Feinde. Mesmer und Heiler, beritten auf Dolyaks, und Krieger, die im Sattel von riesigen Ungetümen sitzen, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. Sie sind gigantisch, statt mit Fell mit dicker, rauher Haut bedeckt, und stapfen auf hohen, säulenartigen Beinen daher, wobei sie erstaunliche Geschwindigkeiten erreichen können. Wenn ich sie nicht rechtzeitig unterbrechen kann, richten sie sich auf die Hinterbeine auf, um sich dann mit einer gewaltigen Erschütterung, die die Erde erbeben lässt und jeden in ihrem Umkreis zu Boden wirft, wieder auf die Vorhand fallen zu lassen. Dabei stoßen sie laute, trompetende Geräusche aus, die mir fast das Trommelfell platzen lassen. Die Steingipfelzwerge haben diese Wesen geknebelt und mit Ketten gebunden, die ihnen anscheinend so viel Schmerz zufügen, dass sie ihnen zu Willen sind, wie ich mit Abscheu bemerke. Die armen, geknechteten Kreaturen tun mir leid, viel lieber, als sie abzuschießen, würde ich sie befreien. Leider gibt es dazu keine Gelegenheit. Diesen Gruppen ist schwer beizukommen, und ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne Claudes kleine Knochendiener-Armee gemacht hätten.

Doch nicht einmal die Schar fleischiger, übelriechender Lakaien kann immer verhindern, dass sich feindliche Krieger an Stephan und Chili vorbeidrängen und nach hinten durchdringen. Während ich damit beschäftigt bin, eins der riesigen, trompetenden Ungetüme davon abzuhalten, Alesia zu zertrampeln, umläuft einer der Steingipfelkrieger unsere Deckung und attackiert den guten Dunham mit seiner Axt. Und wie ich es vorhergesagt habe, hat er keinen Zauber parat, um sich gegen ihn zu wehren, weil er seine Verhexungen alle auf die beiden Eisgolems verschwendet hat, mit denen Orion ohnehin viel schneller fertig wird als er. Man sollte sich eben immer noch etwas in der Hinterhand behalten, denke ich schadenfroh und brülle nach Chili, die umgehend heranprescht und sich in den Arm des Kriegers verbeißt, der Dunham inzwischen so weit in die Zange genommen hat, dass dieser rückwärts stolpert, das Gleichgewicht verliert und auf seinen kostbaren Hintern fällt. Während Chili wild fauchend am Arm des Axtkriegers herumzerrt, spanne ich rasch meinen Bogen und jage dem Zwerg einen Pfeil in den Sehschlitz seines Helms. Er dringt gut zehn Zentimeter tief ein und bleibt sirrend stecken. Dem folgenden Urschrei nach zu urteilen, habe ich wohl einen ordentlichen Treffer gelandet. Zur Sicherheit schicke ich noch einen Pfeil hinterher, der die ungeschützte Stelle am Hals trifft, woraufhin der Krieger endlich erschlafft und liegenbleibt. Alesia ist inzwischen herbeigeheilt und murmelt ein paar Heilzauber für Dunhams Schrammen. Mühsam rappelt der junge Mesmer sich hoch, nur um festzustellen, dass er mit seiner Kehrseite in einem der frischen Dolyak-Dunghaufen gelandet ist, die vermutlich die Reittiere unserer Feinde hinterlassen haben. Fluchend und mit dunkelrotem Gesicht bemüht er sich, das Malheur mit ein paar hastig am Wegesrand abgerupften Büscheln gefrorenen Grases zu beseitigen, macht es damit jedoch nur noch schlimmer. Stephan und Orion, die nun ebenfalls herangekommen sind, brüllen ganz ungeniert vor Lachen, und ich beiße mir auf die Wangen in dem fruchtlosen Versuch, einen der Lage angemessenen Ernst an den Tag zu legen, was natürlich nicht gelingt.

Als wir endlich den Sammelpunkt erreichen, ist der Nachmittag bereits einige Stunden alt. Die anderen Konvois hinter uns werden es jetzt leichter haben, nachdem wir schon einen Großteil der Feinde, die den Weg belagern, weggeschossen haben.

Im Laufe der Jahre ist hier am Eingang zum Borlis-Pass eine kleine Ortschaft gewachsen, so dass das Nötigste vorhanden ist - ein winziges Gasthaus, das vermutlich in Kürze hoffnungslos überfüllt sein wird, und zwei oder drei Kaufleute mit ihren Ständen, die hier auf jene Reisenden hoffen, denen erst jetzt einfällt, was sie an der Jakbiegung alles zu besorgen vergessen haben, um ihnen dann zu unverschämten Preisen aus der Patsche zu helfen. Ihre Stände sind im Moment jedoch verlassen, denn hier tobt der Wind viel schlimmer als an der Jakbiegung. Besorgt blicke ich gen Himmel, nach Westen hin werden die Wolken immer dunkler. Ein paar Baracken kann ich durch den wirbelnden Schnee im Hintergrund erkennen, aber insgesamt ist der Platz hier doch sehr eingeschränkt, auch der Raum für die Wagen und die Tiere. Für einen solchen Ansturm an Menschen, wie er jetzt bevorsteht, ist der Ort nicht gewappnet, denke ich, als ich zusehe, wie die Wagen, die wir begleitet haben, umständlich an die Umfriedung des Ortes – es wäre übertrieben, das Mäuerchen, das kaum höher ist als ich, eine Stadtmauer zu nennen - heranmanövriert werden. Einige unserer Soldaten, die seit ein paar Tagen hier stationiert sind, helfen dabei.

Wir melden uns bei ihrem Hauptmann, Alesia spricht mit ihm, während wir anderen im beißenden Wind warten. Neben mir steht Dunham, in eine intensive Wolke aus Dolyakdung-Duft gehüllt. Ich sehe zu ihm auf und grinse.

"Nettes Parfum, das Ihr da habt, Meister Dungham – oh, Verzeihung, Dunham. Mein persönlicher Fall ist es ja nicht, aber ich denke, das werdet Ihr verschmerzen können. Ich wette, die Wirtshausmädchen werden ganz verrückt danach sein. Ihr könntet Euer Glück freilich auch bei einer Dolyak-Kuh versuchen, auch das halte ich für aussichtsreich – falls das eher Eurem Geschmack entspricht", stichele ich. Er sieht mit kaum verhohlenem Abscheu auf mich herab, wird schon wieder rot im Gesicht und zischt ein paar Freundlichkeiten, von denen "unverschämte Zicke" noch das Netteste ist.

"Na na na", entgegne ich liebenswürdig lächelnd, "versteht Ihr keinen Spaß, Euer Überheblichkeit? Schließlich habe ich Euren Hals gerettet, da wäre ein bisschen Dankbarkeit doch sicherlich ganz angebracht?"

"Ja, das habt Ihr", knirscht er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "und vermutlich werdet Ihr dafür sorgen, dass ich das bis ans Ende meiner Tage nicht vergesse."

"Genau so ist es", erwidere ich und grinse selbstzufrieden.

Nach dem Gespräch mit dem Hauptmann setzt sich unsere Gruppe wieder in Bewegung. Ich bleibe noch stehen und nehme Alesia beim Arm.

"Geht ihr heute noch zurück?", frage ich sie. Der Wind reißt mir die Worte von den Lippen, ich muss den Satz zweimal wiederholen, ehe sie ihn versteht.

"Nein", antwortet sie, "ich habe mit dem Hauptmann abgesprochen, dass wir von hier aus den Wagentross zur Grooble-Schlucht begleiten, sobald alle hier sind, das wäre die nächste Zwischenstation."

Sie nimmt mich am Handgelenk und zieht mich hinter sich her in Richtung Gasthaus. "Komm, Tari, lass uns sehen, dass wir noch Zimmer bekommen, ehe alles ausgebucht ist, ich habe keine Lust, bei diesem Wetter draußen zu übernachten!"

"Ich komme nach, ja? Ich werde mich mal erkundigen, ob hier irgend jemand etwas von Rurik gehört hat", erwidere ich, während ich mich zum Gehen wende. Alesia verdreht die Augen und winkt mir dann lachend zu, um sich dann im Laufschritt, mühsam gegen den heulenden Wind gestemmt, zum Gasthaus aufzumachen.

Ich befrage einige der Soldaten, die bei den Wagen helfen, und auch ihren Hauptmann, aber niemand weiß etwas Neues. Ich erfahre nur, dass Rurik gestern vormittag auf dem Weg nach Kroks Senke, wo er sich mit König Jalis Eisenhammer treffen wollte, hier durchgekommen ist, das konnte ich mir allerdings auch selbst zusammenreimen. Frustriert schüttle ich den Schnee aus meiner Mähne. Allmählich wird mir wieder kalt, und die Muskeln meiner Oberschenkel zittern von der Anstrengung des Weges hierher. Immerhin finde ich noch heraus, dass der Weg nach Kroks Senke eigentlich nicht allzu weit ist, allenfalls zwei Stunden für einen schnellen Trupp mit leichtem Gepäck - wenn das Wetter gut ist. Allerdings tobt über dem Borlis-Pass schon seit Tagen ein heftiger Blizzard, der das Fortkommen ziemlich verlangsamen dürfte.

Ich bedanke mich bei den Soldaten für die Auskünfte und stapfe durch die pulverige Decke aus Neuschnee hinüber an die westliche Ortsgrenze. Der Wind scheucht den pudrigen Schnee in kleinen Wolken vom Boden auf, winzige Eiskristalle glitzern im fahlen Licht des Nachmittags und vermischen sich mit den fallenden Flocken. Ich blicke hinaus in Richtung Pass, aber man kann die Hand vor Augen kaum erkennen, weil der Schneefall so dicht ist. Der Wind zerrt an meinen Haaren und lässt mir fast das Wasser in den Augen gefrieren. Ich schiebe die Hände unter meine Achselhöhlen, um sie aufzuwärmen, während Chili neben mir weinerlich miaut, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass sie auch noch da ist und nun endlich ein warmes Bett will, nachdem sie sich den ganzen Tag durch Sturm und Schnee und Eis gequält hat. Abwesend tätschle ich ihre breite Stirn. Beim Gedanken daran, dass Rurik seit gestern morgen da draußen in diesem Schneesturm unterwegs ist, wird mir ganz flau im Magen. Am liebsten würde ich sofort hinterher... ich versuche, meine Ungeduld zu bezähmen, im Moment ließen sich für so ein Vorhaben wohl kaum Mitstreiter finden, und allein kann ich nicht gehen. Missmutig trete ich gegen die Mauer der Ortseinfriedung und knurre frustriert vor mich hin. Ruhelos streife ich durch den kleinen Ort, beobachte, wie sich die Flüchtlingswagen allmählich mehren, und grüble darüber nach, was ich tun kann - aber da gibt es nichts, und das hasse ich mehr als alles andere.

Schließlich fängt Stephan mich ab, als ich mich auf halbem Wege der ungefähr achtundzwanzigsten Ortsumrundung befinde, nimmt mich am Arm und schiebt mich vor sich her.

"Alesia sagt, du sollst jetzt reinkommen, Tari", brüllt er gegen den Wind direkt in mein Ohr. Ich zucke zurück und verziehe das Gesicht.

"Ich bin nicht taub, Stephan, und Alesia ist nicht meine Mutter", antworte ich missgelaunt, muss dann aber doch lächeln. Die gute Alesia, stets fürsorglich und auf mein Wohl bedacht. "Habt ihr Zimmer gekriegt?"

"Ja, aber zu wenige. Du musst dir eins mit Alesia teilen."

Das wäre ja nicht weiter schlimm gewesen. Viel übler ist, dass man uns, wie ich feststellen muss, nachdem Alesia und ich gerade angefangen haben, uns häuslich einzurichten, auch noch eine vierköpfige Flüchtlingsfamilie inklusive Wickelkind aufs Auge gedrückt hat. Mit den Worten, dass wir doch gewiss nichts dagegen hätten, schleppen die Wirtsleute drei weitere Feldbetten in die ohnehin schon winzige Kammer, so dass man sich nunmehr kaum noch darin umdrehen kann.

"Wehe, wenn du für das Zimmer den vollen Preis bezahlst", zische ich Alesia zu. Sie grinst schief und zuckt die Achseln, was soll sie auch machen.

Ich ziehe mich auf mein Feldbett zurück, ziehe die Knie an und brüte finster vor mich hin, Chili neben mir hält die Leute allein durch ihre Präsenz auf Abstand. Diese löchern nun die arme Alesia mit Hunderten von Fragen - wie ist das Wetter auf den Pässen, wie ist das Wetter in Kryta, wird die Reise noch beschwerlicher, wie lange soll das alles denn noch dauern, was muss man tun, um Heilerin zu werden - schließlich ist die ältere Tochter ja so außerordentlich talentiert -, muss dieses Ungeheuer - gemeint ist Chili – unbedingt mit im Zimmer sein, wann hört es endlich auf zu schneien, und noch mehr Dinge, die die Welt bewegen. Das Baby fängt an zu quengeln, was alsbald in ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll übergeht. Ich knirsche hörbar mit den Zähnen und umklammere meinen Bogen so fest, dass die Knöchel an meiner Hand weiß hervortreten.

"Ist es krank?", frage ich die Mutter mit meinem letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung.

"Sie kriegt Zähne", antwortet sie und schenkt ihrem Sprössling einen schmelzenden Blick voller Mutterstolz.

Süße Melandru, auch das noch. Das kann ja heiter werden.

"Wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfängt, ihm die Windeln zu wechseln, schlafe ich draußen bei den Dolyaks", knurre ich Alesia leise zu. "Hoffentlich können wir morgen hier weg, das ist ja nicht zu ertragen!"

Nach einer halb durchwachten Nacht, in der ich mich nicht entscheiden kann, was mich mehr verrückt macht, das ständige Geplärr des zahnenden Babies oder die Sorge um Rurik, der in diesem furchtbaren Blizzard irgendwo da draußen in der Wildnis festsitzt, stolpere ich am nächsten Morgen müde in den Gastraum, um einen Becher Chai zu ordern, in der Hoffnung, dass er die bleierne Schwere aus meinen Knochen vertreibt. Während ich auf den Chai warte, versuche ich, meine Mähne mit dem Kamm zu bändigen, ohne die Haare gleich büschelweise auszureißen. Götter, was gäbe ich jetzt für eine Haarwäsche - und für ein Bad, überlege ich sehnsüchtig und verziehe schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als der Kamm mal wieder steckenbleibt.

Die Hände um den heißen Becher Chai geschlossen, trete ich vor die Tür und versuche, in dem Schneetreiben etwas zu erkennen. Der kleine Ort platzt fast auseinander, all die Wagen und die dazugehörigen Zugtiere machen es fast unmöglich, auch nur einen geraden Meter zu gehen, ohne über eine Deichsel steigen oder sich um ein Dolyak herumschlängeln zu müssen. Die Leute müssen hier weg, so kann das nicht lange gutgehen, denke ich, hier ist viel zu wenig Platz, außerdem müssen wir ohnehin irgendwie weiterkommen, sonst sitzen wir im Sommer noch hier. Irgendwie müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass der Tross weiterzieht.

Ich durchschreite das Tor zum Borlispass, auf dieser Seite habe ich mich bisher noch nicht umgesehen. Draußen stehen einige unserer Wachen, patroullieren vor dem Tor hin und her, während der Sturm mit unverminderter Stärke heult und die kahlen Äste der umstehenden Bäume schüttelt. Der Weg scheint breit und gut ausgebaut zu sein, aber viel kann man nicht erkennen, denn der Himmel will nicht heller werden, und die wirbelnden Flocken machen die Sache auch nicht besser.

"Fürchterliches Wetter, nicht?", spricht mich einer der Wachleute an. Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass er sich neben mich gestellt hat, noch dazu ziemlich dicht.

"Ich bin Ascalon-Wächter Hayden", fährt er fort und deutet eine Verbeugung an, "kennen wir uns nicht von irgendwo her?"

Ich verkneife mir ein Kichern, was für ein seltsamer Zeitpunkt, einen Flirt zu versuchen.

"Tari Calenardhon", stelle ich mich vor. Schließlich bin ich gut erzogen. "Gut möglich, dass wir uns schon mal begegnet sind, ich war auch in Ascalon stationiert."

"Oh, Ihr seid das", erwidert er und tritt respektvoll einen Schritt zurück. Aha, es hat sich also selbst bis hierher herumgesprochen. Er weiß, dass diese Beute schon jemand anders geschnappt hat, denke ich und muss nun doch grinsen.

"Nun, Hayden... kennt Ihr Euch hier einigermaßen aus? Ich frage mich gerade, wie wir bei diesem Wetter die Flüchtlinge über den Pass bringen sollen", bemerke ich.

Er kratzt sich mit dem behandschuhten Zeigefinger unter dem Wangenschutz seines Helms. "Hmm... nun ja, der Weg über den Pass ist eigentlich breit genug und auch ziemlich eben. Bei diesem Wind bleibt auch nicht so viel Schnee darauf liegen, dass die Wagen steckenbleiben könnten, das meiste wird fortgeweht. Das größte Problem ist die schlechte Sicht. Wenn man in der Dunkelheit und bei dem Schneetreiben zu weit an den Rand gerät, reicht ein falscher Schritt, und... naja, Ihr könnte es Euch denken." Hayden fährt in beredter Gestik mit der waagerecht ausgestreckten Hand quer über seinen Hals. "Und selbst wenn man nicht den Berghang hinabstürzt, so kann man sich dort draußen immer noch ganz leicht verirren. Aber wenn die Sturm-Signalfeuer entzündet sind, sollte es schon gehen."

"Aber sie sind es nicht?", frage ich und ziehe die linke Braue hoch.

"Nein. Sind sie nicht. Ich sagte ja bereits, es ist gefährlich...."

Ich unterdrücke ein ärgerliches Knurren. Das hätte ja nun wirklich schon mal jemand erledigen können.

Hayden zuckt die Achseln. "Vor Jahren, als Ascalon noch regen Handel mit den Zwergen trieb, waren die Signalfeuer immer in Betrieb. Die Zwerge haben uns erwartet und sie für uns entzündet. Jetzt sind die Feuer aus, die Deldrimor-Zwerge befinden sich im Bürgerkrieg mit dem Steingipfel, und niemand kümmert sich mehr um die Signalfeuer."

Nein, ganz offensichtlich nicht, denke ich säuerlich und hole tief Atem, um den Wutanfall, den ich in mir hochsteigen fühle, wegzudrücken.

"Noch eine Frage, Hayden, dann will ich Euch nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten", setze ich an und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. "Prinz Rurik ist jetzt bereits den dritten Tag da draußen in dem Blizzard. Wenn man die verhältnismäßig kurze Strecke nach Kroks Senke bedenkt, ist das schon ziemlich lange – richtig?"

Hayden nickt. "Aye. Eigentlich haben wir ihn gestern mittag zurückerwartet."

"Und? Habt Ihr jemanden hinterhergeschickt, um nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist? Oder ob er vielleicht Hilfe braucht?"

"Nein, haben wir nicht. Wie ich schon sagte, es ist...."

"...gefährlich. Ja, so viel habe ich inzwischen mitbekommen", unterbreche ich ihn. Ärger lässt meine Stimme dünn und scharf werden, und ich fühle, wie ich beginne, vor Wut zu zittern. Feige Bande, denke ich, während ich versuche, meinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten - für solche Leute riskiert er nun da draußen seinen Hals.

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun, Tari Calenardhon?", fragt Hayden.

"Nein. Wegen der Sturm-Signalfeuer melde ich mich nachher nochmals bei Euch", antworte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, "ich habe ein paar Freunde, die die Gefahr nicht scheuen. Ich denke, wir werden das Problem in den Griff bekommen".... wozu ihr ja anscheinend zu blöd seid oder zu feige oder zu faul oder was auch immer, setze ich in Gedanken böse hinzu, nicke Hayden knapp zu und verschwinde wieder durch das Tor, ehe mein Temperament mit mir durchgeht.

Wieder auf der anderen Seite des Tores angekommen, kicke ich wütend den nächstliegenden Heuballen gegen die Mauer. Ich lasse mich darauf fallen, greife nach Chili und ziehe sie eng an mich heran, nehme sie fest in den Arm, lege ihren riesigen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich versuche, ruhig und tief zu atmen, um mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich bin wütend, und noch schlimmer, ich spüre, dass ich Angst bekomme. Angst vor Situationen, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann, Situationen, die jene bedrohen, die ich liebe. Angst ist schon der erste Schritt zu Grenth... keiner von uns kann es sich leisten, Angst zu haben. Ich mache die Augen zu und höre nur auf Chilis ruhige Atemzüge. Allmählich wird es besser. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so hier sitze, auf diesem staubigen Heuballen, meinen Pirscher im Arm. Vermutlich ist mein Anblick ein gefundenes Fressen für alle, die Waldläufer schon immer für etwas schräg gehalten haben, aber das ist mir egal.

Nachdem ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt habe, stapfe ich wieder zurück zum Gasthaus. Ich muss Alesia und die anderen finden, sie davon überzeugen, dass wir diese Sturm-Signalfeuer entzünden müssen, damit wir endlich weiterkommen.


	19. BorlisPass, Teil 2

**Borlispass, Teil 2**

Alesia und Stephan kommen mir draußen vor dem Gasthaus bereits entgegen.

"Wo sind die anderen?", frage ich und winke kurz, anstatt mich mit langwierigen Begrüßungen aufzuhalten.

"Guten Morgen, Tari, hast du gut geschlafen?" entgegnet Alesia betont freundlich, und ich rolle mit den Augen.

"Wohl kaum, in Anbetracht der Umstände, wie du sicher nicht vergessen hast, du warst ja schließlich mit im selben Zimmer", antworte ich leicht gereizt. "Also, wo sind sie? Ich dachte nämlich, wir könnten schon mal..."

"Claude und Orion sind noch drinnen und frühstücken, Dungham habe ich noch nicht gesehen", unterbricht mich Stephan, rülpst diskret und kichert.

Hehe, den Namen hat er weg, denke ich und grinse breit, geschieht ihm recht, dem überheblichen Fatzke.

"Dann fangen wir eben ohne ihn an, ich halte ihn ohnehin für verzichtbar", erwidere ich.

"Das dürfe wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen", wirft Alesia ein. "Du solltest dich ein bisschen zusammenreißen, Tari."

"Wieso ich? Er hat schließlich angefangen!" Allmählich werde ich ärgerlich. Ich bohre den Absatz meines Stiefels in den Schnee, verschränke die Arme und starre Alesia finster an.

"Was ist eigentlich so wichtig, dass du es so eilig hast?", fragt Stephan, woraufhin ich den beiden kurz die Situation draußen auf dem Pass umreiße.

"Wenn also niemand die Signalfeuer entzündet, dann sitzen wir hier fest, bis die Zittergipfel von allein schmelzen", schließe ich meinen kleinen Vortrag.

"Wir wissen doch gar nicht, was aus Prinz Ruriks Verhandlungen mit König Jalis geworden ist", kommentiert Alesia nachdenklich. "Was, wenn uns die Passage verweigert wird? Sollen wir dann alle wieder umkehren?"

Ich zucke die Achseln. "Notfalls ja. Aber ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Das Bündnis mit den Deldrimor-Zwergen besteht doch schon seit Ewigkeiten. Die Leute müssen hier weg, Alesia, sonst gibt es noch Mord und Totschlag auf diesem engen Raum. Du brauchst dich nur umzusehen, es geht doch schon los." Ich deute mit dem Kopf hinter mich in Richtung des dicht gedrängt stehenden Wagentrosses, wo ein lautstarker Streit um ich weiß nicht was entbrannt ist. Vermutlich um irgend etwas Unwichtiges. Einige unserer Soldaten eilen bereits herbei, um zu schlichten.

Auch die Dolyaks sind unruhig, ihr unwirsches Schnauben ist bis hierher zu hören. Diese riesigen Tiere stammen aus der unendlichen Weite der Eissteppen in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln, sie sind nicht dafür gemacht, hier auf engstem Raum regelrecht Fell an Fell zusammenzustehen, es entspricht nicht ihrer Natur.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich würde lieber noch warten", antwortet Alesia stirnrunzelnd.

"Süße Melandru, worauf?", frage ich in gereiztem Ton und stöhne innerlich. Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich explodieren.

"Nun... bis wir wissen, ob Prinz Rurik uns die Durchreise sichern konnte", antwortet sie achselzuckend.

Ich schließe die Augen und bitte Melandru in Gedanken um Geduld, versuche, meinen aufkommenden Zorn zu bezwingen. "Er steckt da draußen in dem Blizzard fest, Alesia", entgegne ich leise und höre, wie meine eigene Stimme zittert vor unterdrückter Wut und vor Sorge um ihn. "Niemand weiß, wo er ist, und niemand wird nachschauen gehen, ob er vielleicht Hilfe braucht, weil der Pass bei diesem Wetter zu gefährlich ist, solange die Signalfeuer nicht brennen. Wie lange willst du warten? Bis der Sturm vorbei ist? Das kann noch Tage dauern!"

Ich fahre mir mit den Fingern durch meine Mähne, zerre an den Haarwurzeln, damit der Schmerz verhindert, dass ich einen Anfall bekomme. "Wenn niemand mitkommt, gehe ich eben allein", setze ich leise hinzu, und ich meine es todernst. "Ich bin niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig."

"Das wirst du schön bleibenlassen", Alesia packt mein Handgelenk und dreht mich zu sich herum, funkelt mich ärgerlich an. Anscheinend habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, sie in Rage zu versetzen, es wäre das erste Mal in all den vielen Monaten, die wir uns nun schon kennen.

Ich atme tief durch, bemüht, mich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. "Kannst du nicht wenigstens mit dem Hauptmann hier reden und dir anhören, wie er die Sache sieht?", frage ich. "Ich würde es selbst tun, aber ich habe ja nichts mehr zu sagen", setze ich hinzu, "ich bin ja sozusagen nur noch als Freiwillige dabei."

"Und es ist gut, dass du das nicht vergessen hast, sonst müsste ich dich dann und wann daran erinnern", entgegnet Alesia in scharfem Ton.

Stephan, der spürt, dass die Luft langsam dicker wird, murmelt, dass er die anderen holen geht und verschwindet wieder im Gasthaus.

Ich schüttele den Schnee aus meiner Haaren und wende mich Alesia zu.

"Hab ich dir was getan, oder was ist los mit dir?", frage ich und ziehe die Brauen zusammen.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sie legt mir beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, ihre Stimme wird wieder eine Idee weicher. "Ich wünschte nur, du würdest nicht so drängeln und die anderen nicht so treiben. Ich kann zwar nachfühlen, warum du das tust, aber wie du ganz richtig erkannt hast, schleppen wir dich im Grunde genommen nur noch mit durch..."

"Ihr tut was??"

"Bleib ruhig, Tari. Damit meine ich nicht, dass du nicht trotzdem gute Arbeit leistest, denn das tust du - aber du bist vom Dienst freigestellt, niemand außer Prinz Rurik selbst hat dir noch etwas zu sagen, du fällst aus der normalen Befehlskette völlig heraus. Und von solchen Leuten lässt sich keiner gern herumschubsen."

"Ich fasse es nicht, hast du etwa Mitleid mit Dunham?", erwidere ich entgeistert. "Der hat doch nur gekriegt, was er verdient!"

"Wir müssen aber alle an einem Strang ziehen, Tari. Du hast mich gestern um einen Gefallen gebeten, nämlich gleich mit dem ersten Konvoi hierher zu gehen, und ich habe deiner Bitte entsprochen. Gleich werde ich dir einen weiteren Gefallen tun und mit dem Hauptmann reden, versuchen, ihm deine Gedankengänge näherzubringen, und das, obwohl ich selbst nicht recht davon überzeugt bin. Nun kannst du dich bei mir revanchieren – halte dich zurück und zügle dein Temperament. Lass Dungham"... nun muss Alesia selbst kichern – "Dunham, natürlich, einfach in Ruhe. Er gehört jetzt zu unserem Trupp, also gewöhne dich besser an ihn. Bleib hinter den Linien, bring dich nicht in Gefahr, und vor allem, drängle nicht so, wenn es dir mal wieder zu lange dauert. Dann sollten wir alle wunderbar zurechtkommen."

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, werfe den Kopf zurück und halte mein Gesicht in den eisigen Wind, damit er die Tränen der Wut wieder zurücktreibt, die drohen, sich nach oben drängen. Ich schließe die Augen und spüre, wie die Schneeflocken auf meinen Wangen schmelzen. Warum glaubt eigentlich jeder, mir den Kopf waschen zu müssen, wenn es mir ohnehin nicht gerade blendend geht?

"Und noch eins, Tari", fährt Alesia ungerührt fort. "Dein Prinz hat dich vom Dienst freigestellt, damit du aus der Schusslinie bist und dir nichts passiert. Kannst du dir vorstellen, was hier los ist, wenn du bei einem Einsatz, an dem du gar nicht hättest teilnehmen sollen, verletzt oder gar getötet wirst? Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn du zur Abwechslung mal nicht ausschließlich an das denken würdest, was _du_ willst."

Ich atme mühsam tief durch und blicke wieder zu ihr herunter. "In Ordnung", entgegne ich fast im Flüsterton, denn meine Stimme droht jeden Moment zu kippen, "ich verspreche dir, mich zurückzuhalten, und zwar in jeder Hinsicht. Du wirst mich überhaupt nicht mehr bemerken."

Oh, wie ich es hasse, klein bei zu geben, aber wenn ich mich nicht entweder allein durch die Wildnis schlagen oder aber noch wer weiß wie lange untätig hier warten will, bis Rurik endlich zurückkommt, nur um dann am Ende womöglich auf irgendeinem vollgepackten Flüchtlingswagen nach Kryta schaukeln zu müssen, bleibt mir keine andere Wahl, wie ich mir zähneknirschend eingestehen muss.

"Ich bin hinten an der Westmauer", fahre ich leise fort, "falls der Hauptmann zu dem Schluss kommt, dass es keine schlechte Idee ist, diese verdammten Signalfeuer zu entzünden, damit die Flüchtlinge weiterziehen können. Und natürlich, falls ihr gewillt seid, euch erneut damit zu belasten, mich – wie hast du gesagt? 'mit durchzuschleppen'." Damit drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um und stapfe davon.

Die Zeit scheint überhaupt nicht fortzuschreiten, während ich unruhig an der Westmauer nahe des Tores zum Borlis-Pass auf und ab marschiere und auf die anderen warte. Ich grüble darüber nach, ob ich wirklich so schlimm bin, wie Alesia angedeutet hat. Eigentlich bin ich ziemlich überzeugt davon, das, was ich tue, recht gut zu können, daher sollte Alesia ganz froh sein, dass sie mich mitnehmen kann, und nicht auf mir herumhacken, als wäre ich ein lästiges Anhängsel, denke ich und knurre ärgerlich vor mich hin, während sich der Schnee an der Westmauer mit jeder Runde unter meinen Stiefeln ein bisschen mehr in Eis verwandelt. Ich frage mich wirklich, womit ich so eine Behandlung verdient habe. Vermutlich hat der gute Dungham sich bei ihr über mich ausgeheult. Unfassbar, dass sie anscheinend seinem kaum vorhandenen Charme erlegen ist, überlege ich und schüttle missmutig meine Mähne. Chili hat es schon längst aufgegeben, mich bei meinen Wanderungen zu begleiten, sie liegt an der Mauer im Schnee, ihre schimmernden goldenen Augen folgen mir mit dem Ausdruck tiefster Verständnislosigkeit.

"Komm, Tari, es geht los!" Stephans breite Pranke fällt von hinten auf meine Schulter, ich war so abgelenkt, dass ich nicht einmal bemerkt habe, wie er herangekommen ist. Ich keuche vor Schreck, gehe leicht in die Knie, folge ihm aber kommentarlos auf dem Fuße - ich bin das Warten so leid!

Draußen vor dem Tor zum Pass steht bereits der Rest unseres Trupps. Alesia unterbricht ihr Gespräch mit Hayden, dem Wachmann, um mir munter zuzuwinken, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Hier draußen tobt der Sturm mit unverminderter Kraft, dicke, weiße Flocken wirbeln so dicht gegen den fast schwarz bewölkten Himmel, so dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sieht. Inzwischen muss es schon Mittag sein, aber es ist so finster, als wäre die Sonne heute gar nicht erst aufgegangen.

"Danke, dass Ihr das Entzünden der Signalfeuer übernehmt", sagt Hayden, während er Alesia eine Fackel reicht, die diese gleich an Orion weitergibt. "Ich werde dem Hauptmann Bescheid geben, dass der Flüchtlingszug sich in einer Stunde auf den Weg machen kann, bis dahin sollten genug Feuer brennen, dass keine Gefahr mehr besteht. Ein bisschen länger wird es ohnehin dauern, kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass alle Wagen rechtzeitig bereit sind. - Ach ja, und eines noch - nehmt Euch vor den Zentauren in acht. Die Steingipfelzwerge sind nicht die einzigen hier, die Menschen mit feindseligen Augen betrachten."

So, Zentauren gibt es hier also auch. Gesehen habe ich noch nie welche, kenne sie nur aus Erzählungen von Leuten, die sie ebenfalls noch nie selbst gesehen haben... aber was soll's, denke ich, schlimmer als die Charr können sie auch nicht sein.

Und so ist es auch. Noch bevor wir das erste Signalfeuer erreicht haben, kommt uns ein kleiner Zentaurentrupp entgegen – zwei Krieger, ein Bogenschütze und ein Heiler. Das einzig echte Problem ist, sie in dem Schneetreiben und dem heulenden Wind rechtzeitig zu bemerken, und so sehen wir sie erst, als sie schon ganz dicht heran sind. Ihre hervorstechendste Stärke ist ihre Größe, über ihre Rücken kann ich nicht hinwegblicken. Ihre Krieger haben dadurch mit ihren Langschwertern eine enorme Reichweite. Ihre größte Schwäche aber ist ihr Hochmut, der es ihnen offensichtlich verbietet, sich zweckdienlich zu rüsten – Hals und Brust des menschlichen Torsos sind so gut wie ungeschützt, ebenso wie ihre Beine. Stephan taucht einfach unter der Klinge eines der Krieger hindurch und zieht sein Schwert durch die Röhrbeine von dessen Vorhand. Der gehärtete Stahl gleitet durch die Knochen wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter. Das groteske Wesen stürzt mit ohrenbetäubendem Schmerzensgebrüll vornüber, während sein gehörnter, ziegenähnlicher Kopf in den Flammen von Orions Feuerball aufgeht, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlägt und das Genick mit lautem Knacken bricht. Chili ist unterdessen auf den Rücken des Heilers gesprungen und schlägt ihre Krallen in seine Schultern, die Zähne in seinen ungeschützten Nacken. Einige wenige Minuten hält er noch durch, weil er unablässig seine Heilzauber anwendet, aber nachdem ich ihn ein paar Mal unterbrochen habe, geht auch er zu Boden. Die beiden anderen Zentauren sind ebenso rasch erledigt. Während Stephan dem zweiten Krieger die Achillessehne durchtrennt, woraufhin dieser zu Fall kommt und von Stephan in des Wortes wahrstem Sinne einen Kopf kürzer gemacht wird, schieße ich dem Bogenschützen in rascher Abfolge in jedes Auge einen Pfeil, was auch für ihn das Ende bedeutet.

"So kann es gern weitergehen, ich hatte fast gar nichts zu tun", grinst Alesia und drückt freundschaftlich meinen Arm. "Gut gemacht, Tari!" Ich grunze nur kurz etwas Unverständliches, ich bin noch immer nicht über die Kopfwäsche hinweg, die sie mir verpasst hat. Während Claude aus den Kadavern der Zentauren seine übelriechenden, aber ohne Zweifel nützlichen Knochendiener erstehen lässt, ziehe ich mich wieder nach ganz hinten zurück, ans Ende unseres Trupps.

In der Dichte der wirbelnden Flocken wären wir an der ersten Feuerschale beinahe vorbeigerannt. Wir entdecken sie nur, weil Dunham über das Mäuerchen stolpert, das die kleine Treppe einfasst, die zu der Schale hinaufführt. Endlich tut der auch mal was Sinnvolles, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, denke ich bei mir und grinse boshaft, bisher hat er sich ja nicht gerade durch Nützlichkeit hervorgetan. Orion hält die Fackel in die kleine Öffnung am Fuß der gewaltigen Feuerschale, die aus getriebenem Kupfer besteht, das im Laufe der Jahre eine dicke türkisgrüne Patina angesetzt hat. Das Brennmaterial fängt sofort Feuer, hell lodern die Flammen empor, ein Fanal in der Dunkelheit, das nicht einmal der Schneesturm zu verbergen vermag.

"Diese Flammen kann nicht mal ein einäugiger Wagenführer mit Grauem Star übersehen", sagt Alesia und klopft Dunham anerkennend auf die Schulter – oh, ich könnte brechen, wenn ich das sehe. Er hat das Feuerbecken nur entdeckt, weil er zu blöd ist, darauf aufzupassen, wo er hintritt. Ihm das jetzt auch noch als Verdienst anzurechnen, ist wirklich der Gipfel, denke ich ärgerlich und knurre leise in mich hinein.

Um zu verhindern, dass wir eins der Signalfeuer übersehen, laufen wir im Zickzack den breiten, gewundenen Weg entlang. Wir sind vorsichtig und gehen nicht allzu schnell vor, um sicherzustellen, dass wir nicht versehentlich auf einen der Pfade geraten, die seitlich vom Hauptweg abzweigen, oder gar in den Abgrund stürzen, der an manchen Stellen gähnt. Die Konzentration auf jeden einzelnen Schritt lässt mich trotz der eisigen Kälte schwitzen, ich spüre, wie mir die Rüstung am Körper klebt. Häufig geraten wir mit Zentauren-Gruppen aneinander, die den Pass entlang patrouillieren, aber wir werden leicht mit ihnen fertig.

Nach gut zwei Stunden und einer schier unendlichen Anzahl entzündeter Signalfeuer, die den Weg entlang wie ein Collier aus Goldperlen durch die in unverminderter Dichte fallenden Schneeflocken gegen den finsteren Himmel leuchten, ist der Weg erst einmal zu Ende. Ein hohes, schwarzes Tor versperrt die Sicht auf das, was dahinter liegt. Vor dem Tor steht einer unserer Männer, der sich als Ascalon-Wächter Tolis vorstellt.

"Sehr gut - wie ich sehe, habt Ihr die Signalfeuer entzündet", sagt er, nachdem Alesia uns ebenfalls kurz vorgestellt hat.

"Lasst mir die Fackel hier, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Feuer nicht ausgehen", fährt er fort und nimmt Alesia die Fackel ab. "Prinz Rurik hat mich vor knapp drei Tagen hier zurückgelassen, um alle Neuankömmlinge zu warnen..."

"Ihr steht hier seit drei Tagen?", unterbreche ich ihn erstaunt. "Wie habt ihr es geschafft, nicht zu erfrieren?"

Tolis lächelt. "Das ist keine große Schwierigkeit. Ein bisschen Feuermagie, mit der ich diese Felsen hier aufheize, und guter Proviant - vor allem flüssiger Natur." Er zieht ein Fläschchen aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, in dem eine klare dunkle Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappt. "Feinster Rum", grinst er und hält mir das Fläschchen hin. "Möchtet Ihr?"

"Nein, vielen Dank", winke ich ab. Ich will einen klaren Kopf behalten, und dieses starke Zeug vertrage ich ohnehin überhaupt nicht.

"Wie Ihr meint", entgegnet Tolis und steckt das Fläschchen wieder weg. "Also, wo war ich stehengeblieben? Ah ja. Die Zwerge befinden sich mitten im Bürgerkrieg. Hier hinter mir" - er deutet mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf das schwarze Tor - "liegt Maladars Fort. Der Steingipfel belagert von dort aus Kroks Senke mit Katapulten, so dass Rurik dort festsitzt."

"Er wird belagert...? Geht es ihm gut?", frage ich atemlos, bevor ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann.

Tolis wendet sich mir zu und legt fragend den Kopf schief. "Ihr seid...?"

"Tari Calenardhon."

"Oh, ich verstehe", entgegnet er mit verständnisvollem Lächeln. "aber es tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Ihr durch das Zwergentor auf der anderen Seite müsst, wenn Ihr ihm folgen wollt. Ihr müsst die Katapulte unschädlich machen und die Belagerung beenden." Er öffnet das Tor einen Spalt, so dass wir uns hindurchquetschen können. "Eins noch", setzt er hinzu, "haltet Ausschau nach Sprengstoffen. Ihr werdet sie brauchen, um durch das Zwergentor zu kommen. Der Steingipfel wird vermutlich über einige Schwarzpulver-Vorräte verfügen. Seid vorsichtig mit den Pulverfässern, sie explodieren, sobald man sie fallen lässt! Und lasst Euch nicht schnappen!"

Wir quetschen uns durch den Spalt im Tor und schauen uns um, versuchen, uns zu orientieren. Eine weite, freie Fläche umgibt uns, Einzelheiten sind schwer zu auszumachen im wirbelnden Schneesturm. Das Licht ist hier etwas besser, da der dichte Tannenbestand fehlt, der den Pass jenseits des Tores noch zusätzlich verdunkelt hat. Stattdessen stehen da und dort wuchtige, zu hohen Säulen aufgetürmte Felsblöcke, die von schweren, eisernen Ketten zusammengehalten werden. Ich komme nicht dahinter, welchem Zweck sie wohl dienen mögen. Vielleicht schätzen die Steingipfelzwerge ihre symbolische Bedeutung - in Ketten gelegte, geknechtete Natur, überlege ich und fühle eine Welle des Abscheus in mir emporsteigen. Der Wind heult um die künstlichen Felsformationen, mischt sich mit dem Klagelied eines vereinzelten Wolfes, das aus weiter Ferne an mein Ohr dringt. Seltsam traurig klingt sein Gesang, sehnsüchtig und einsam - es greift mir an die Seele, lässt mich frösteln. Eine Gänsehaut läuft mir über den Rücken. Ich zwinge meine Sorge über das, was wir in Kroks Senke möglicherweise vorfinden könnten, mit Gewalt zurück an den äußersten Rand meines Bewusstseins, von wo aus sie fortfährt, mit den nadelscharfen Spitzen eiskalter Krallen an meinem Herzen zu kratzen.

Nun, da wir hier bewegungslos im eisigen Wind stehen, beginne ich wieder zu frieren. Der Sturm scheint den trocknenden Schweiß unter meiner Rüstung in einen Eispanzer zu verwandeln. Ich hauche in meine kalten Hände, mein Atem erhebt sich in einer dichten Dampfwolke vor meinem Gesicht und macht die Sicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch undurchdringlicher.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und blicke konzentriert in die Ferne. Etwa einhundert Meter vor uns erkenne ich eine hohe, dunkle Linie, kaum auszumachen zwar, aber sie ist da. Das könnte die Festungsmauer sein, und in ihr das Tor, durch das wir in das Fort eindringen müssen.

Ich nehme Alesia beim Arm und deute nach vorn.

"Siehst du das? Ich glaube, da vorn ist das Tor. Wir sollten uns auf die Suche nach dem Schwarzpulver machen, damit wir es aufsprengen können."

"Ich kann nichts erkennen", antwortet Alesia und starrt angestrengt in das wirbelnde Weiß, das uns umgibt, "ich habe nicht die scharfen Augen eines Waldläufers. Aber wenn du es sagst... am besten sehen wir es uns einmal an."

Sie weist uns an, dicht zusammenzubleiben und vorsichtig vorzugehen. Ein sinnvoller Rat, denn bereits nach kurzer Zeit treffen wir auf die ersten Steingipfel-Späher. Zwei Bogenschützen sind es, die sofort auf uns anlegen. Ich weiche den Schüssen seitlich aus, während Stephan und Chili einen der Schützen zu Fall bringen. Der andere stößt einen lauten Warnruf aus, der blubbernd in seiner Kehle erstickt, nachdem ich einen Pfeil hineingejagt habe - doch leider zu spät, seine Freunde haben ihn bereits gehört. Donner erschüttert den Boden und kündigt an, dass wir Besuch bekommen - berittenen Besuch. Drei Krieger auf ihren riesigen, trompetenden Ungetümen galoppieren auf uns zu und schwingen ihre langstieligen Äxte, einen Heiler auf einem Dolyak haben sie auch noch im Schlepptau. Auf der Hinterhand über den verharschten Schnee schlitternd, wobei es die darüber liegende frische Schicht Pulverschnee in einer gewaltigen, glitzernden Wolke aufwirbelt, kommt das massige, schwer gepanzerte Rind nicht rechtzeitig zum Stehen und rammt einen der Krieger, dessen Reittier sich mit erschrockenem Trompeten aufbäumt, das Gleichgewicht verliert und seinen Reiter im Sturz unter sich begräbt. Ich höre Knochen krachen und Metall bersten, und freue mich, dass wir es mit einem Gegner weniger zu tun haben. Schön, wenn sie sich gegenseitig erledigen, denke ich und grinse schadenfroh.

Chili springt unterdessen mit einem geschmeidigen Satz auf den Rücken des Dolyaks und reißt mit mächtigen Hieben ihrer großen Pranken den Heiler von seinem hohen Sattel herunter. Mit deutlich vernehmbarem Aufprall stürzt er zu Boden, Chili über sich. Während das Dolyak in halsbrecherischer Galoppade die Flucht ergreift, schlägt Chili ihre Krallen in die ungeschützte Stelle zwischen Helm und Hals des zu Boden gegangenen Heilers, der in seiner schweren Rüstung strampelnd auf dem Rücken liegt wie ein betrunkener Mistkäfer. Sie braucht nicht lange, bis er sich nicht mehr rührt.

Währenddessen kämpfen wir gegen die beiden verbleibenden Krieger. Erstaunt stelle ich fest, dass die Stampfer ihrer monströsen Reittiere uns nicht mehr zu Boden werfen, so wie sie es noch gestern auf dem Weg von der Jakbiegung zum Pass getan haben. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass Orion ständig einen leuchtenden Schutzkreis um uns herum aufrechterhält, während er gleichzeitig Feuerbälle auf die Krieger regnen lässt, bis deren Rüstungen zu schmelzen beginnen, was den beiden endlich ihr wohlverdientes Ende beschert. Der Gestank von verkohltem Fleisch mischt sich in meiner Nase mit dem scharfen Geruch erhitzten Metalls.

"Das ist grandios, Orion", ich klopfe ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter, "was ist das für ein Zauber? Wann hast du den gelernt?"

"Kreis der Stabilität", grinst er. "Sehr nützlich. Ich habe gestern nacht beim Kartenspiel mit einem zwielichtigen Händler einen Folianten der Elementarmagie gewonnen, dem ich das Geheimnis dieses Spruchs entlocken konnte. Ich habe aber auch ein paar Stunden darüber brüten müssen."

"Wie, du spielst Karten?", frage ich ungläubig. Man lernt doch immer wieder etwas Neues über seine Kameraden.

"Nur von Zeit zu Zeit, wenn der Einsatz lohnt. Aber ich bin ziemlich gut", grinst Orion und streicht sich selbstzufrieden die schneefeuchten, weißblonden Haare hinter die Ohren. "Du kannst mich ja bei Gelegenheit einmal herausfordern."

"Danke, aber nein danke", ich schüttle lachend den Kopf, "ich kann mir ohnehin nicht vorstellen, dass ich irgend etwas zu bieten hätte, was du als lohnenden Einsatz betrachten würdest."

"Auch wieder wahr", nickt Orion, grinst aber dabei.

Vorsichtig schleichen wir weiter. In einiger Entfernung schimmern allmählich die Konturen einer Esse, in der ein kleines Feuer brennt, durch das Schneetreiben. Im Schein der Glut glitzern die gefrorenen Gestalten von fünf Eisgolems, die hier anscheinend irgend etwas bewachen. Diese Eiskreaturen sind Orions Spezialität. Während Stephan und Chili sie vorn beschäftigt halten, lässt er einen Feuersturm nach dem anderen auf sie niedergehen, so dass sehr schnell nur noch Pfützen von ihnen übrig sind, die auf dem kalten Boden beinahe sofort gefrieren.

Schnell laufe ich vor und schaue mich um. Da, dies könnte sein, wonach wir Ausschau halten: ein hoher Stapel Fässer. Ich trete heran und schnuppere - Schwarzpulver, ohne Zweifel. Ich winke Alesia herbei.

"Sehr schön, Tari", sagt sie, "am besten nimmt jeder von Euch ein Fass, und dann lasst uns sehen, dass wir durch dieses Tor brechen. Geh voran, Tari, ich glaube, du bist die einzige, die einigermaßen erkennen konnte, in welche Richtung wir gehen müssen. Und denkt daran, was Tolis gesagt hat - wenn ihr eins fallen lasst, seht zu, dass ihr Land gewinnt!"

Ich klemme mir ein Pulverfass unter den Arm, das erstaunlich schwer ist, und husche geduckt durch den Sturm in die Richtung, in der ich vorhin die Festungsmauer erahnen konnte, die anderen bleiben dicht hinter mir. Bald stellt sich heraus, dass ich richtig gesehen habe - dort vorn ist die Mauer, und in ihr das Tor. Es ist gewaltig, aus massiven, flach behauenen Felsblöcken erbaut, die dreimal mannshoch sind - und es ist nicht unbewacht. Krieger zu Fuß, Krieger im Sattel der riesigen Ungeheuer, zwei Eisgolems, zwei Heiler auf Dolyaks - eine ganze Horde Steingipfelzwerge patrouilliert vor dem Tor hin und her.

"Könnten wir nicht den Sprengstoff benutzen und sie einfach in die Luft jagen?", frage ich Alesia leise, die neben mir angehalten hat. Die Patrouillen haben uns noch nicht bemerkt.

Sie zieht nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten und besieht sich das Gelände.

"Es könnte wohl gehen", antwortet sie und streicht sich mit der freien Hand die Schneeflocken von ihrem kahlen, tätowierten Schädel, "aber es ist nicht ungefährlich. Wir könnten dabei leicht selbst verletzt werden."

"Was ist mit der Anhöhe dort?" Ich deute auf den ausgedehnten, dick verschneiten Hügel, der sich links vom Tor erhebt und ihm an Höhe beinahe gleichkommt. "Wenn wir es schaffen, dort hinaufzukommen, ohne dass sie uns bemerken, können wir ihnen die Fässer auf den Kopf werfen, und - booom!"

Alesia beginnt zu grinsen, die Idee scheint ihr zu gefallen. Schließlich nickt sie. "In Ordnung, wir versuchen es!"

Schnell weisen wir die anderen in unser Vorhaben ein und laufen rasch, in weitem Bogen und gegen den Wind, damit die Reittiere uns nicht wittern, zum rückseitigen Fuß des kleinen Hügels. Lautlos klettern wir hoch, Stephan geht voran. Sobald es die praktischen Seiten unserer militärischen Operationen betrifft, übernimmt er meist die Führung. Am oberen Rand der Anhöhe geht er in die Hocke, winkt uns heran, hält den Finger an die Lippen. Vorsichtig und geduckt kriechen wir an die Kante und blicken hinab auf das Steingipfel-Grüppchen. Sehr gut, sie haben uns nicht gesehen. Im Moment sind sie zu weit auseinandergezogen, Stephan bedeutet uns, noch zu warten, bis sie wieder dichter beieinander stehen. Von jenseits des Tores sind deutlich die Katapultschüsse zu hören, die in regelmäßigen Abständen auf Kroks Senke abgefeuert werden.

"Wartet, bis sie sich direkt unter uns versammeln", flüstert Stephan uns zu. "Und erstmal nur drei Fässer werfen, das dürfte sie schon umhauen - Tari, Alesia, Claude. Dann warten wir - falls wir das Tor gleich mit aufgesprengt kriegen, könnt ihr damit rechnen, dass sich eine Horde Feinde hier einfinden wird, die zu gern wüsste, was mit ihrem schönen Tor passiert und warum von ihren Freunden nur noch Hackfleisch übrig ist", gluckst er leise. "Und geht in Deckung, nachdem die ihr die Fässer geworfen habt!"

Lange müssen wir nicht warten, bis die Gegner sich unter uns ballen. Stephan zählt leise an, dann werfen Claude, Alesia und ich unsere Fässer mitten unter sie. Sofort lassen wir uns auf den Bauch fallen und halten uns die Hände über den Kopf. Die Explosion folgt auf dem Fuße, mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke erschüttert sie den Hügel, auf dem wir liegen, so dass der Schnee ins Rutschen gerät und in kleinen Lawinen zu Boden gleitet. Ich presse mir die Hände über die Ohren und wage nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie weh dieser infernalische Lärm meiner armen Chili tun muss, aber leider kann ich ihr nicht helfen.

Nachdem der Trümmerregen versiegt ist, schaue ich neugierig nach unten - in ein Meer aus Blut, in dem Inseln aus rosigen Fleischfetzen schwimmen, eingerahmt von den schwarzen Trümmern des Tores. Ich grinse breit.

"Claude, kannst du damit noch was anfangen?", rufe ich dem jungen Nekromanten leise zu. Claude verzieht die bleichen Lippen zu seinem typischen, unheimlichen Lächeln.

"Natürlich, ich lasse nichts umkommen", antwortet er, und kurze Zeit später steht eine kleine Armee aus Knochendienern bereit, um den Feinden, die - wie von Stephan prophezeit - nur wenig später aus Maladars Fort herausfluten, einen herzlichen Empfang zu bereiten. Die Gegner können sich gar nicht eng genug um die untoten Lakaien scharen, daher ist der Zeitpunkt, die nächste Sprengstoffsalve loszulassen, schnell gekommen. Da wir nun alle fünf verbleibenden Fässer zwischen die Feinde werfen, ist der Donner der Explosion noch heftiger als beim ersten Mal. Die Wucht lässt mich auf dem Bauch den Hügel herunterrutschen, was gar nicht so schlecht ist, da ich so aus der Schusslinie der umherfliegenden blutigen Rückstände unserer Gegner komme, ehe sie noch Flecken auf meiner schönen weißen Rüstung hinterlassen können, die nie wieder herausgehen.

Unten am Hügel versammeln wir uns wieder und fallen uns lachend in die Arme, diese Aktion war wirklich gut gelungen.

"Es geht doch nichts über das Hochgefühl nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht", rufe ich Alesia zu und falle ihr grinsend um den Hals. Nun ja, fast nichts, setze ich in Gedanken hinzu, während mein breites Grinsen sich in ein weiches Lächeln verwandelt.


	20. BorlisPass, Teil 3

**Borlispass, Teil 3**

Vorsichtig die wenigen Stellen im Schnee nutzend, die nicht in rasch gefrierendem Blut schwimmen, treten wir durch das zerstörte Tor in das Gelände des Forts hinein. Gegner sind zunächst keine zu sehen, aber nach wie vor donnern die Katapulte. Rasch laufen wir weiter, bis sich vor unseren Augen die Silhouetten zweier Wurfmaschinen aus dem Schneetreiben herausschälen, die unablässig ihre Geschosse über die jenseitige Mauer des Forts feuern. Vor den Katapulten patrouilliert ein Grüppchen Steingipfelzwerge. Einer von ihnen ist ein Kriegerboss zu Fuß, seine Aura schimmert golden durch die wirbelnden Flocken. Weiter hinten erkennen wir zwei Heiler auf Dolyaks, aber das ist auch schon alles - anscheinend sind die meisten Besatzer unserem zweiten Angriff beim Tor zum Opfer gefallen.

Alesia nimmt mich beim Ellbogen. "Versuche, den Krieger herzulocken", sagt sie so leise, dass ich Mühe habe, sie gegen den heulenden Wind zu verstehen. Ich nicke kurz und bedeute Chili, bei den anderen zu bleiben. Hinter einer der aufgetürmten Felsformationen Deckung suchend, lege ich mit dem Langbogen auf ihn an und prüfe den Wind. Die Sicht ist zu schlecht, um eine der wenigen freien Stellen in seiner Rüstung zu treffen, daher prallt der Pfeil an seinem Brustpanzer ab. Dennoch erfüllt er seinen Zweck, denn der Boss schreckt mit einem überraschten Aufschrei zusammen und rennt umgehend in unsere Richtung, um zu sehen, wer es wagt, ihn anzugreifen. Nur einer der beiden Heiler folgt ihm. Ich stelle sicher, dass er mich sieht und locke ihn zurück zu meinen Kameraden. Er ist so dick gepanzert, dass er uns ganz schön Schwierigkeiten bereitet, aber nachdem Chili ihn erfolgreich auf den Rücken gelegt hat, werden die anderen schnell mit ihm fertig, während Dunham und ich den Heiler beschäftigen. Geduckt husche ich dicht an sein Dolyak heran, sonst sehe ich nicht genug. Dunham unterbricht seine Heilzauber, und dann kann ich endlich einen Volltreffer landen, mein Pfeil bleibt unterhalb des Helms in seinem Hals stecken. Zur Sicherheit schicke ich noch einen hinterher, bis der Heiler endlich aus dem Sattel seines Reittieres kippt.

Nun sind nur noch die beiden Wurfmaschinen-Techniker und der einzelne Heiler übrig. Stephan und Chili schnappen sich je einen Techniker, beide sind schlecht ausgerüstet und vermögen sich kaum zu wehren, entsprechend schnell fallen sie. Orions Feuerbälle treffen nur noch ihre Kadaver. Dunham und ich kümmern uns um den Heiler, der, ständig von Dunham unterbrochen, meinen Pfeilen nicht lange standhält und im Sattel seines Dolyaks zusammensackt, das die günstige Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreift und mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit durch das zersprengte Tor in die Berge hinaus flüchtet. Orion lässt noch rasch die Katapult-Mechanismen in gleißend hellen Flammen schmelzen, dann holen wir erst einmal Atem.

Ich trete gespannt an die Festungsmauer heran, über die die Katapulte hinweg gefeuert haben, hoffend, einen Blick auf Kroks Senke erhaschen zu können, die ja offensichtlich dahinter liegen muss. Wir sind jetzt unserem Ziel schon ganz nah, in meinem Magen beginnt es zu kribbeln, und mein Blut pulst schneller durch meine Adern, angetrieben von meinem rasch klopfenden Herzen. Wenn nur alles in Ordnung ist dort unten... Leider gelingt es mir nicht, irgend etwas zu sehen, denn nicht die kleinste Lücke durchbricht die Mauer. Da ich nicht einmal groß genug bin, um über den Rücken eines Dolyaks zu schauen, brauche ich mir auch keine Hoffnungen zu machen, einen Blick über sie hinweg werfen zu können. Enttäuscht schüttele ich den Schnee aus meinen Haaren und wische mit den Händen über meine Rüstung. Die Rutschpartie auf dem Bauch den Hügel hinunter hat sie nicht beschädigt oder verschmutzt, aber vollkommen durchnässt. Kleine Eiskristalle haben sich in die Nähte und in die Pelzverbrämungen gesetzt, die Oberfläche des weichen Leders fühlt sich hart und gefroren an. Es wird Zeit, dass wir uns wieder bewegen, sonst werde ich mir in dem eisigen Wind noch den Tod holen.

Wir folgen der Festungsmauer nach Westen, aufmerksam unsere Umgebung mit den Augen absuchend, aber es zeigen sich keine weiteren Feinde. Anscheinend haben wir sie alle erledigt. Wir müssen nicht weit gehen, bis wir an das riesige, massive Tor kommen, das uns aus der Festung herauslassen wird. Stephan will bereits zurücklaufen, um ein weiteres Schwarzpulver-Fass zu holen, mit dem wir das Tor sprengen können, aber Orion entdeckt einen kleinen Hebel an der rechten Seite des Tores, betätigt ihn, und die beiden gewaltigen Torflügel, die aus schwarzem Onyx gehauen sind, öffnen sich mit einem quietschenden, schabenden Geräusch, das mir durch Mark und Knie geht und mich veranlasst, mir mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Vor uns windet sich die Passtraße weiter, breit und gut befestigt. Wenn das Gebiet hier erst einmal gesäubert ist, werden die Flüchtlingswagen gut vorankommen. Kroks Senke muss westlich liegen, aber die Straße biegt nach Süden ab. Ungeduld packt mich, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Pass solch einen Umweg macht, nachdem wir in Maladars Fort ja schon sozusagen direkt nebenan gewesen sind. Ich laufe den anderen voraus, bis der Weg sich wieder nach Westen und schließlich nach Norden wendet. Am Scheitelpunkt der Kehre nach Norden halte ich ein und warte auf den Rest meines Trupps, während ich ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen trete. Ich hatte Alesia ja versprochen, nicht zu drängeln, aber es fällt mir unendlich schwer, meine Anspannung und Ruhelosigkeit zu ignorieren. Es kann nicht mehr weit sein, gleich werden wir Kroks Senke erreicht haben, und dann werde ich Rurik wiedersehen, endlich, nach drei endlosen, kalten Tagen und zwei noch längeren, noch kälteren Nächten ohne ihn. Hoffentlich. Wenn ihm nichts passiert ist. Die Minuten ziehen sich in die Länge, scheinen mir wie Stunden, während der Blizzard unvermindert heult und tobt. Seit Tagen geht das jetzt schon so, und allmählich kann ich mir kaum noch vorstellen, dass er überhaupt jemals aufhören wird.

Endlich schließen die anderen zu mir auf, ihre Schritte verursachen leise, knirschende Geräusche in der frischen Schneedecke, gerade noch vernehmbar unter dem Pfeifen des Windes. Dampf steigt von ihren durch die Anstrengung erhitzten Körpern auf, als sie neben mir stehenbleiben.

"Du sollst hinten bleiben, Tari!", zischt Alesia und wirft mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

"Ich halte es für besser, wenn jemand vorausläuft, der in diesem Schneetreiben überhaupt noch irgend etwas sehen kann", verteidige ich mich. "Du hast selbst gesagt, du hast nicht die scharfen Augen eines Waldläufers, und ich denke, die hat keiner von euch. So kann ich euch rechtzeitig warnen, wenn ich etwas Bedrohliches entdecke."

Alesia drückt meinen Arm, ihr kritischer Gesichtsausdruck weicht einem mitfühlenden Lächeln. "Du hast recht, das ist von Vorteil. Auch wenn wir beide wissen, dass es nicht der wahre Grund ist, warum du so voranstürmst, nicht wahr?"

Ich zucke die Achseln und lächle kläglich, wenn ich es abgestritten hätte, wäre es eine glatte Lüge gewesen.

Alesia verpasst mir grinsend einen Klaps auf den Rücken. "Na los, geh schon! Ich kann dich jetzt wohl ohnehin nicht mehr halten. Wir folgen mit etwas Abstand."

Mit Chili an meiner Seite eile ich die leicht abschüssige Straße hinunter, alle Sinne geschärft, damit mir keine Bewegung, keine Veränderung in meiner Umgebung entgeht. Es dauert nicht lange, bis wieder Katapultschüsse zu hören sind, leise noch, weil der Schneefall die Geräusche dämpft, und bald darauf erkenne ich in nicht allzu großer Ferne undeutlich die langgestreckte, dunkle Formation einer hohen Palisade aus metallverstärktem Holz, und mitten in ihr, höher noch, viel höher, ein gewaltiges Tor. Von dort vorn kommt das Donnern großer Wurfmaschinen. Das muss Kroks Senke sein, und die Belagerung ist noch nicht vorbei!

Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt, fange Alesia und den Rest meines Trupps ab und schildere ihnen mit knappen Worten, was ich gesehen habe.

"Ich hatte schon so etwas befürchtet", sagt Alesia nachdenklich. "Es wäre auch zu leicht gewesen, wenn die Feinde oben im Fort die einzigen gewesen sein sollten, mit denen wir es hier zu tun bekommen... Tari, schleich dich an und versuche, herauszufinden, wie viele Gegner dort unten stehen. Aber lass dich nicht erwischen!"

Vorsichtig und fast lautlos husche ich querfeldein in Richtung Tor, immer wieder tief geduckt hinter den zahlreichen Schneewehen Deckung suchend. Das schneeweiße Leder meiner Rüstung bietet mir in dieser Umgebung optimale Tarnung. Endlich bin ich nah genug heran und zähle rasch die Feinde durch, eile dann rasch zurück zu meinen Kameraden.

"Es sind gar nicht so viele", berichte ich atemlos. "Zwei große Wurfmaschinen mit je einem Zwerg, der sie bedient. Insgesamt vielleicht sechs Eisgolems, direkt vor dem Tor noch einmal sechs Reiter auf diesen lärmenden Ungeheuern, dazu fünf oder sechs Krieger zu Fuß, und drum herum drei Heiler auf Dolyaks. Es könnte schlimmer sein."

"Es könnte aber auch besser sein", wirft Stephan ein. "Es sind zu viele, um sie auf einmal anzugehen. Vielleicht können wir sie auseinanderziehen. Wir sollten noch ein bisschen näher herangehen."

Gesagt, getan. Kurz bevor ich in Langbogenreichweite bin, halten wir.

"Ich versuche mal, die Eisgolems her zu locken", kündige ich an und greife nach meinem Rabenflügelbogen. "Gleich gibt's wieder was zu Schmelzen, Orion", setze ich grinsend hinzu.

"Pass auf ihre Lähmungszauber auf", rät er, "wenn dich einer trifft, kannst du dich kaum bewegen, dann wird es schwierig, rechtzeitig wegzukommen."

Ich hebe dankend die Hand und laufe etwas vor, lege an und lasse einen Pfeil los, der meterweit neben dem anvisierten Ziel einschlägt. Die Eiskreaturen haben ihn nicht mal bemerkt. Verwirrt untersuche ich meinen Rabenflügel-Bogen und bemerke einen Riss, der sich der Länge nach durch das Holz hindurchzieht und seine Stabilität beeinträchtigt. Anscheinend ist die Kälte dem Material nicht bekommen... damit kann ich vielleicht noch ein Lagerfeuer anheizen, aber nicht mehr schießen, denke ich ärgerlich und wechsle wieder auf den Recurvebogen. Damit muss ich näher an die Feinde herangehen, aber das kann ich nun auch nicht ändern. Ich schieße, treffe - folgen sie mir? Ja - und zwar alle. Gut! Orion wird sie schnell erledigen, diese Eiswesen haben seinen Feuerzaubern nichts entgegenzusetzen. Im Zickzack, um ihren Zaubern auszuweichen, renne ich zurück zu meinem Trupp. Chili und Stephan preschen aus ihrer Deckung, nehmen die Golems von beiden Seiten in die Zange, während vorne Orions Feuerregen auf sie niedergeht, in dem sie zischend zerschmelzen, bevor sie viel Schaden anrichten können.

Die berittenen Krieger sind viel schwerer zu erledigen, und ich danke den Göttern für Orions Kreis der Stabilität - ich wage nicht daran zu denken, wie die Sache ausgegangen wäre, wenn ihre monströsen Reittiere uns ständig zu Boden geworfen hätten, so dass wir handlungsunfähig gewesen wären. Es ist auch so schon knapp genug, weil drei Heiler, die unablässig die Krieger und sich selbst gegenseitig hochheilen, eigentlich einer zu viel sind. Am Ende ist es eine Frage der Ausdauer, und schließlich sind wir siegreich, weil Claude uns dank seiner Blutmagie-Zauber mit immer neuer Kraft versorgen kann, während unsere Feinde ihre Energie nicht auf uns allein konzentrieren können, sondern sie auch noch auf Claudes Knochendiener-Armee verschwenden müssen. Als endlich der letzte Heiler fällt, erledigen wir noch rasch die beiden Katapult-Schützen, bevor wir uns völlig ausgepumpt vor dem gigantischen Tor in den Schnee fallen lassen. Ich sinke matt gegen eine Schneewehe, mein Blut rast, und das nicht nur wegen der Anstrengung des Kampfes. Was werden wir vorfinden, wenn sich das Tor öffnet? Und wenn dort drin noch jemand lebt, dann _müssen_ sie doch irgendwann das Tor öffnen, sie werden doch sicher nachsehen wollen, warum der Beschuss aufgehört hat?

Mein Herzschlag galoppiert pochend bis in meinen Hals, das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren übertönt sogar das Heulen des Sturms. Chili liegt neben mir, hechelnd vor Erschöpfung. Ich nehme eine Handvoll Schnee und wische ihr das Blut unserer Feinde aus dem Gesicht. Ihr linkes Ohr ist eingerissen, zum Glück blutet es nicht stark, was vermutlich der eisigen Kälte zuzuschreiben ist. Außer dem beständigen Pfeifen des Windes ist nun, da die Katapulte schweigen, nichts mehr zu hören. Sobald der Wind die Hitze der Schlacht auf meiner Haut abgekühlt hat, beginne ich wieder vor Kälte zu zittern. Das weiche Leder meiner Rüstung klebt mir feucht am Körper, mein Haar ist schwer vor Nässe, die von Schnee und Schweiß gleichermaßen herrührt. Ich traue mich nicht, mir vorzustellen, wie ich aussehe – schrecklich vermutlich, wie Alesia immer so charmant zu bemerken pflegt, überlege ich seufzend. Viel kann ich daran jetzt auch nicht ändern, wasche mir aber zumindest das Gesicht und die Hände mit mehreren Handvoll Schnee. Alesia kommt nacheinander zu jedem von uns, um uns auf eventuelle Verletzungen zu untersuchen.

"Kannst du dir Chilis Ohr mal ansehen?", bitte ich sie, als sie sich neben mich kniet. "Sie hat einen Schmiss abgekriegt, sieht aus wie von einer Schwertspitze. Ich habe Angst, dass sie sich Erfrierungen an den Wundrändern zuzieht, wenn wir nicht bald ins Warme kommen." Und davon ist ja wohl erst einmal nicht auszugehen, denn das Tor ist noch immer geschlossen. Allmählich werde ich nervös.

Alesia betastet vorsichtig Chilis lädiertes Öhrchen und murmelt ein paar Heilsprüche, woraufhin das Blut aufhört zu tröpfeln und die Wundränder sich zu schließen beginnen.

"Der Riss wird wohl bleiben", bemerkt Alesia, während sie sanft Chilis Stirn krault, was diese mit dankbarem Schnurren quittiert, "daran kann ich leider nichts ändern, dazu fehlen mir hier im Feld die Mittel. Aber es wird sich nicht entzünden, und das Ohr wird auch nicht abfrieren. Wenn das Fell nachgewachsen ist, wird man kaum noch etwas davon sehen."

"Danke, Alesia", entgegne ich erleichtert, "du hast was gut bei mir!"

"Schon wieder?" Sie hebt feixend eine Braue. "Das häuft sich allmählich, würde ich sagen!"

"Heb's dir auf für eine ganz besondere Gelegenheit", gebe ich grinsend zurück.

"Oh, keine Sorge, ich werde es nicht vergessen. Und abgesehen von Chilis Ohr, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja, ich hab' nichts abbekommen", antworte ich und breite in beredter Geste die Arme aus, während ich an mir herunterschaue, "mir ist nur kalt. Und ich bin nervös", setze ich leise hinzu. "Warum machen die das Tor nicht auf?"

Alesia dreht den Kopf und blickt stirnrunzelnd zu dem hohen Tor hinüber. "Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwidert sie nachdenklich. "Vielleicht sollten wir einfach mal anklopfen."

"Warte mal, Alesia", ich nehme sie beim Arm, als sie sich zum Gehen wenden will, "sag mir... wie sehe ich aus? Ich meine... ist es sehr schlimm? Wegen... naja, du weißt schon." Trotz der Kälte beginnt mein Gesicht zu glühen.

Alesia lacht laut auf. "Tari, du bist unbezahlbar! Also schön – meine ehrliche Meinung? Du siehst schrecklich aus...," oh, ich wusste es, denke ich und verziehe resigniert das Gesicht, während Alesia fortfährt, "...verschwitzt und total verwildert, vor allem deine Haare -" sie zupft mir ein paar lange, feuchte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, "- sind ein absolutes Desaster. Kurz, du siehst aus wie immer nach einer Schlacht, also genau so, wie dein Liebster dich kennt. Und da es ihn bisher nicht abgeschreckt hat..." sie zuckt die Achseln und grinst breit, "solltest du dir deswegen keine Sorgen machen. Und nun sollten wir sehen, dass wir jemanden da drin dazu bewegen, das Tor aufzumachen."

Während Alesia eilig zum Tor geht und dabei den anderen winkend bedeutet, ihr zu folgen, rappele ich mich hoch, klopfe mir den Schnee vom Hinterteil und schließe zu ihnen auf, Chili dicht neben mir, den zahlreichen Blutlachen und Kadavern unserer Feinde dabei sorgfältig ausweichend. Alesia nickt Stephan zu, woraufhin er an das Tor tritt und mit der eisenbehandschuhten Faust so heftig gegen das dicke, helle Holz hämmert, dass Kerben darin zurückbleiben.

"Macht auf!", ruft er. "Wir sind Freunde!"

Zum ersten Mal höre ich Geräusche von jenseits des Tores - das Klirren von Rüstungen und das typisch helle, metallische Schaben von Schwertern, die aus der Scheide gezogen werden. Den Göttern sei Dank, dort drinnen lebt jemand... mein Herzschlag, der sich eben gerade so schön beruhigt hatte, beschleunigt sich wieder.

"Wer da?", donnert eine tiefe, knarrende Stimme mit einem Akzent, den ich nicht zuordnen kann.

"Ascalon-Vorhut!", brüllt Stephan. "Wir haben die vom Steingipfel erledigt, die Belagerung ist vorbei!"

Stille. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, das Geräusch schwerer, eisenbeschlagener Holzriegel, die Stück für Stück mühsam zurückgeschoben werden. Endlich öffnet sich Zentimeter um Zentimeter das gewaltige Tor nach innen und gibt die Sicht frei auf bestimmt zwei Dutzend Deldrimor-Zwerge, gepanzert bis an die Zähne, die mit gezogenen Klingen und gespannten Bögen den Raum zwischen den Torpfosten ausfüllen. Ich habe gar keinen Blick für sie, ich trete neben Stephan, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen – was in Anbetracht der geringen Größe der Zwerge nicht mal nötig gewesen wäre – und suche mit den Augen die weite Fläche hinter den versammelten Zwergenkämpfern ab, versuche, das wirbelnde Weiß der Schneeflocken zu durchdringen.

Im Hintergrund erkenne ich ganz schwach die Umrisse der Behausungen der kleinen Siedlung. Einige niedrige und auch ein paar einstöckige Gebäude aus demselben Holz, aus dem auch die Palisade und das Tor bestehen, schmiegen sich eng an die felsigen, verschneiten Berghänge, ducken sich unter halbkugeligen, hellgrün patinierten Dächern aus getriebenem Kupfer, auf denen mindestens ein halber Meter Schnee lastet. Mein Blick schweift über wohl ein halbes Dutzend tiefe, geschwärzte Krater, die von den Einschlägen der Ballisten herrühren und sich in scharfem Kontrast von dem blendend weißen Schnee abheben, bis meine Augen endlich an einem hochgewachsenen Mann hängenbleiben, der nun mit langen Schritten auf uns zukommt. Seine goldplattierte Rüstung schimmert durch die wirbelnden Flocken, das helle Feuer seiner Flammenklinge lodert mit meinem Herzen um die Wette – Rurik!

"Er ist noch in einem Stück... süße Melandru, ich danke dir!", entfährt es mir, bevor ich es verhindern kann.

Stephan blickt zu mir herunter und feixt. "Ich wette, ich weiß auch, auf welches Stück es dir ankommt!"

"Stephan!!", zische ich und knalle ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Rippen, während ich dunkelrot anlaufe. Ich unterdrücke ein hysterisches Kichern, schließe die Augen und schicke noch ein ausführlicheres Dankgebet zu allen fünf Göttern, während ich versuche, das Zittern und das Schwächegefühl in meinen Oberschenkeln in den Griff zu bekommen.

Unterdessen senken die Zwergenkämpfer, die uns den Weg versperren, ihre Waffen und bilden eine breite Gasse, um uns einzulassen. Am Ende der frei gewordenen Fläche bleibt Rurik stehen und erstickt die Flammen seiner Klinge in der Schwertscheide. Erst jetzt nehme ich die kleine, untersetzte Gestalt neben ihm wahr, einen Zwerg in einer, soweit ich es aus dieser Entfernung durch den Schneesturm hindurch erkennen kann, vergleichsweise aufwendig verzierten Rüstung. Mein Trupp setzt sich gemessenen Schrittes in Bewegung, ich lasse mich ein paar Schritte hinter die anderen zurückfallen.

Während hinter uns das Tor wieder geschlossen wird, nehmen wir Aufstellung vor Rurik und dem Zwerg, bei dem es sich, wenn ich die schlichte Krone aus brüniertem Stahl, die er auf dem kahlen Schädel trägt, richtig deute, um Jalis Eisenhammer, den König der Deldrimor-Zwerge, handeln dürfte. Ich versuche, mich weiter nach hinten zu verdrücken - jetzt, da ich ihm gegenübertreten soll, habe ich doch ein wenig Angst vor Ruriks Reaktion, weil ich schließlich nicht seinem Wunsch entsprechend brav an der Jakbiegung gewartet, sondern wieder einmal gemacht habe, was ich wollte -, doch Stephan lässt das nicht zu.

"Hier wird nicht gekniffen", grinst er, packt mich energisch am Arm und bugsiert mich zwischen sich und Alesia - genau in die Mitte, direkt ins Zentrum von Ruriks Blickfeld. Oh je. Ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen und danke dem Sturm, dass er mir die Haare vors Gesicht bläst und meine glühend heißen Wangen kühlt.

Schließlich hole ich tief Luft, streiche meine feuchte Mähne zurück und halte sie mit einer Hand im Nacken zusammen, damit sie mir nicht wieder in die Augen weht. Während ich hoffe, dass mein rasendes Herz dieser Dauerbelastung standhält, hebe ich den Kopf und suche Ruriks Blick, den ich bereits auf mir ruhen fühle. Unsere Augen treffen sich, und wie jedes Mal spüre ich, wie winzige magische Entladungen durch mein Blut pulsen, die meine Knie und meine Oberschenkel in eine instabile, zittrige Masse verwandeln. Sein Blick hält den meinen fest, durchbohrt mich förmlich, während ich versuche, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen und seine Miene zu deuten. Seine dunklen Brauen sind leicht zusammengezogen, glätten sich erst nach ein oder zwei endlos langen Sekunden. Aus dem missbilligenden Funkeln, das ich meine, wahrgenommen zu haben, wird ein weiches, warmes Leuchten. Er schüttelt ganz unmerklich den Kopf, als wolle er andeuten, ich sei wohl ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Doch dann lächelt er, und mir ist, als träfe ein Strahl heißer Augustsonne mitten in mein Herz, so dass ich den eisigen, heulenden Blizzard um mich herum völlig vergesse. Ich unterdrücke den Impuls, mich umgehend in seine Arme zu werfen, und weiß, dass ich sein Lächeln erwidere wie ein verliebtes Schaf - aber dagegen kann ich nichts tun, außer hoffen, dass ich nicht allzu dämlich dabei aussehe. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie er es macht, dass ich mich in seiner Gegenwart bisweilen so hilflos fühle wie ein Kätzchen auf einem viel zu hohen Baum.

"Ich danke Euch, meine Freunde", richtet Rurik nun mit erhobener Stimme das Wort an uns alle, während seine Augen die meinen noch immer nicht loslassen. "Die Angriffe des Steingipfels haben mich hier in Kroks Senke festgenagelt. Dies..." - er deutet auf den Zwerg neben sich, "...ist Jalis Eisenhammer, König der Deldrimor-Zwerge."

Meine Kameraden und ich sinken in tiefer Verbeugung auf ein Knie. Meine Mähne fällt bis auf den zertrampelten Schnee herab, der den hartgefrorenen Boden deckt, und ich frage mich, wie ich mit meinen zittrigen Knien überhaupt jemals wieder auf die Beine kommen soll.

"König Jalis hat uns die Durchreise durch das von seinem Volk kontrollierte Gebiet gewährt, sowie Unterkunft in der Siedlung in der Grooble-Schlucht", fährt Rurik fort, während der Zwergenkönig uns bedeutet, uns wieder zu erheben. Stephan greift unter meine Achsel und zieht mich mit hoch, hält mich kurz fest, bis ich stabil stehe. "Danke", flüstere ich ihm zu, was mir ein vergleichsweise sanftes Klopfen auf die Schulter einträgt.

"Gut, dass Ihr gekommen seid und die Steingipfel-Besatzer erledigt habt. Wir danken Euch für Eure Hilfe", knarrt der König mit tiefer Stimme.

"Wir tun, was wir können, um den alten Allianzen Ehre zu erweisen", antwortet Alesia lächelnd mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

"Dann werden die Deldrimor-Zwerge dies ebenfalls tun", gibt König Jalis zurück.

"Sind die Flüchtlinge noch an der Jakbiegung?", fragt Rurik. Er sieht mich an, aber Alesia antwortet.

"Nein – sie sind nur ein bis zwei Stunden hinter uns. Wir haben die Signalfeuer entzündet und das Gebiet von Feinden gesäubert."

"Gut – sehr gut!", erwidert Rurik, löst seinen Blick von mir und schaut Alesia anerkennend an.

Sie lächelt verschmitzt zu mir hoch. "Das habt Ihr Taris Hartnäckigkeit zu verdanken - Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt", erklärt sie. "Wenn sie uns nicht so entsetzlich auf die Nerven gegangen wäre, säßen wir immer noch alle oben am Eingang zum Pass."

Rurik heftet seine Augen wieder auf mich und schenkt mir ein Lächeln, das meine Knochen in geschmolzenes Wachs verwandelt, so voller Wärme und Zärtlichkeit. Eine Woge der Sehnsucht brennt sich durch meinen Körper wie ein Strom heiße Lava. Wenn er jetzt nicht sofort kommt und mich in die Arme nimmt, sterbe ich, denke ich schwach. Aber er tut es nicht, und ich sterbe nicht, nicht ganz. Stattdessen wendet er sich nun wieder an uns alle.

"Es bleibt noch viel zu tun. Das Gebiet zwischen Kroks Senke und der Grooble-Schlucht" – er deutet mit weiträumiger Geste gen Südwesten – "wird noch immer vom Steingipfel kontrolliert. Ihr müsst vorausgehen, das Areal von Feinden säubern und dafür sorgen, dass Quartiere für uns vorbereitet werden. Ich werde hier warten und die Flüchtlinge in die Schlucht führen, sobald sie eingetroffen sind. Sprecht mit König Jalis, er wird Euch weitere Instruktionen geben."

Ich hänge mir meinen Bogen über die Schulter und setze mich gemeinsam mit meinen Kameraden in Marsch, König Jalis hinterher, der uns bedeutet, ihm weiter in die Siedlung hinein zu folgen. Die Zwergenkämpfer schließen sich uns ebenfalls an. Ich hoffe, sie werden uns behilflich sein, den Weg zur Schlucht freizukämpfen. Die heute ausgetragenen Kämpfe haben von uns allen ihren Tribut gefordert, und ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, ich sei nicht erschöpft. Außerdem will ich gar nicht von hier weg. Ich habe so viel in Bewegung gesetzt, um überhaupt hierher zu kommen, und nun soll ich...

"Du bleibst hier, Tari."

Ich stoppe abrupt mitten im Schritt und drehe mich langsam um, wische mir die langen, feuchten Haarsträhnen aus den Augen, aber der Wind weht sie mir sofort wieder ins Gesicht. Die Zwergenkämpfer, die hinter mir marschieren, haben Mühe, mich nicht umzurempeln, sind gezwungen, einen Bogen um mich zu schlagen. Nachdem sie weg sind, trennen Rurik und mich nur noch ein paar Meter schneebedeckter Boden. Ich schüttle mir die Mähne in den Nacken, stehe stockstill und warte, will unbedingt, dass er zu mir kommt, nur diese paar Schritte, nachdem ich mich durch so viele Meilen feindliches Gebiet gekämpft habe, um zu ihm zu gelangen.

Die Zeit scheint das Fortschreiten aufgegeben zu haben, während ich mit steif durchgedrückten Knien im Schnee stehe, mein Herzschlag in meinen Ohren dröhnt und ich fühle, wie der eisige Sturm das nasse Leder meiner Rüstung in einen Eispanzer verwandelt, der sich allmählich bis auf meine Haut durchfriert. Meine Augen suchen Ruriks Blick, halten ihn fest, versuchen, ihn zu mir zu ziehen. Komm doch endlich, bettle ich stumm, komm endlich und nimm mich in die Arme, wie kannst du das nur aushalten? Neben mir setzt sich Chili in Bewegung, trottet mit geschmeidig pendelnder Schwanzspitze an Ruriks Seite und reibt ihren großen Kopf zärtlich an seinem Knie. Treulose Katze, denke ich und muss innerlich lächeln, während Rurik sich zu ihr herunterbeugt und ihre muskulöse Flanke klopft, dabei unablässig meinen Blick festhaltend. Und dann, nach Sekunden, die mir wie Stunden scheinen, schließt er mit wenigen langen Schritten endlich den Abstand zwischen uns und zieht mich fest an sich, presst meinen Kopf an seine Brust und seine Lippen in mein schneenasses Haar. Das schwere, ziselierte Metall seiner Rüstung drückt sich schmerzhaft kalt und hart in meine Wange, aber es ist mir egal, ich bin bei ihm und er hält mich fest, das ist alles, was zählt.

Er dreht sich in den Sturm, so dass sein Körper mich gegen die eisigen Böen abschirmt, streift seine Handschuhe ab und lässt sie achtlos hinter mir in den Schnee fallen. Sanft, aber bestimmt hebt er mein Gesicht an, zwingt mich, in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen zu schauen, gewährt mir einen Blick direkt in die Tiefen seiner Seele. Die Intensität seiner Gefühle, die sich darin spiegeln, lässt mein Herz hart gegen meine Rippen pochen und meine Knie wieder wackelig werden. Er spürt es, packt mich mit einer Hand fester um die Taille, während die andere sich an meine Wange schmiegt, um dann in meinen Nacken zu wandern und sich in meiner Mähne zu vergraben. Er senkt den Kopf, seine Augen schließen sich, und endlich sind seine warmen Lippen auf den meinen, schmeichelnd und sanft zunächst, doch rasch drängt seine Zunge um Einlass, um fordernd die warme Höhle meines Mundes zu erforschen. Ich spüre seine Sehnsucht und sein Verlangen, das meinem eigenen um nichts nachsteht. Blitze schießen durch mich hindurch, entladen sich wie winzige Explosionen in meiner Körpermitte, als unsere Zungen sich treffen und einander langsam und zärtlich umspielen. Ich lasse mich einfach fallen, gebe mich völlig dem Rausch seines Kusses hin, bis ich alles um mich herum vergessen habe - die Kälte, den Sturm, den Schnee, die Erschöpfung -, ich spüre nichts mehr von all dem, fühle nur noch ihn, und das Tosen des Blutes in meinen eigenen Adern.

Manche Dinge sollten einfach niemals enden, aber sie tun es doch. Zögernd löst er den Kuss, legt seine Stirn gegen meine. Die angefachte Erregung lässt unseren Atem stoßweise gehen, er hüllt unsere Köpfe in dichte weiße Dampfwolken, die der Wind rasch fortweht. Schneeflocken schmelzen auf unseren Gesichtern.

"Tari", sagt er so leise, dass der heulende Sturm ihn beinahe übertönt, "was tust du hier?"

"Ich küsse den Prinzen von Ascalon", erwidere ich lächelnd.

"Das ist mir nicht entgangen." Er lacht leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, wird dann wieder ernst. "Wolltest du nicht an der Jakbiegung warten?"

"Nein. Wollte ich nicht. Du wolltest, dass ich das tue."

"Nur drei Tage...", setzt er an, aber ich unterbreche ihn.

"Du hättest hier doch sowieso nicht weggekonnt, wenn wir nicht gekommen wären", führe ich zu meiner Verteidigung aus. "Von den tapferen Ascalon-Wächtern oben am Pass war keiner bereit, dir zu folgen und nachzusehen, ob du Hilfe brauchst, weil es ja so gefährlich hier draußen ist in diesem Blizzard.", ergänze ich und verziehe abfällig das Gesicht. "Abgesehen davon sind drei Tage eine Ewigkeit, und von den zwei Nächten will ich gar nicht erst anfangen", setze ich leiser hinzu.

Er streichelt sanft meine Wange, schiebt eine Haarsträhne hinter mein Ohr, lächelt und küsst mich leicht auf die Lippen.

"Ich habe dich auch vermisst", sagt er leise, "aber um deiner Sicherheit willen wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn du zumindest oben am Pass gewartet hättest."

"Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, Rurik", entgegne ich hitziger, als ich eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, "ich mag nicht in Watte gepackt werden und ich mag nicht irgendwo herumsitzen und nichts tun, und warten mag ich erst recht nicht."

Energisch wische ich meine Mähne aus der Stirn. Vielleicht ist der Zeitpunkt nicht schlecht, um mal ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge klarzustellen, überlege ich.

"Ich bin kein verhätscheltes Prinzesschen, das geduldig daheim am warmen Kamin sitzt und Blümchen und Schmetterlinge auf nutzlose Zierdeckchen stickt, während es brav auf deine Rückkehr wartet", fahre ich fort und schnaube verächtlich. "Wenn du so eine willst, bist du bei mir falsch."

Sein Lächeln wird immer intensiver, je mehr ich mich in Rage rede.

"Ich bin eine erfahrene Bogenschützin, und ich _bin_ gut, das weißt du...", setze ich meinen Monolog fort, aber er verschließt meinen Mund rasch mit einem Kuss, legt mir dann sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen.

"Schsch", sagt er leise und lächelt, "ja, ich weiß, dass du gut bist. Und nein, ich will kein verwöhntes Prinzesschen. Sei unbesorgt, ich habe dich schon lange genug im Auge, um zu wissen, worauf ich mich mit dir eingelassen habe. Ich will dich genau so, wie du bist, kleine Wildkatze."

Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, lege die Arme um seinen Hals und stehle schnell einen Kuss.

"Ich habe dir etwas versprochen neulich Nacht", sage ich leise und suche seinen Blick. "An deiner Seite zu bleiben, für immer... für immer und einen Tag. Mach es mir nicht unmöglich, mein Versprechen zu halten, indem du mich irgendwo ablädst und dann verschwindest, das ertrage ich nicht. Tu das nie wieder."

"Aber wenn die Umstände..."

"Versprich es", fordere ich.

"Tari..."

"Versprich es!" Allmählich verliere ich die Geduld. Süße Melandru, das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!

"Also schön." Er lächelt und wischt mir sanft den Schnee aus dem Gesicht, streicht meine Haare zurück. "Ich verspreche es. Bekommst du eigentlich immer, was du willst?"

"Ja", antworte ich und strahle ihn an, "immer. Auch wenn ich bisweilen lange darauf warten muss." Ich recke mich ihm entgegen und ziehe ihn in einen langen, tiefen Kuss, der mein Blut wieder in Flammen setzt und die Sehnsucht danach, ihn ganz nah zu spüren, beinahe schmerzhaft werden lässt.

"Du musst aus der Kälte heraus, Tari", sagt Rurik, nachdem wir uns schließlich atemlos voneinander lösen, "deine Rüstung ist völlig durchweicht, und du bist eiskalt. Ich will nicht, dass eine Lungenentzündung das nachholt, was der Steingipfel nicht geschafft hat. Ich bringe dich in meine Unterkunft, damit du dich aufwärmen kannst."

Nachdem er seine Handschuhe aus dem Schnee geklaubt hat, nimmt er meine Hand und führt mich in die Richtung, in der auch König Jalis mit dem Rest meines Trupps steht. Anscheinend erklärt er ihnen immer noch, wie sie vorgehen sollen.

"Lass uns kurz hingehen und zuhören, ja?" So gern ich jetzt auch an ein warmes Feuer käme, will ich doch wenigstens wissen, was nun passieren wird.

Ich schiebe mich zwischen Alesia und Stephan, der auf mich herabgrinst, mir den Ellbogen in den Oberarm stupst und kurz den Daumen in die Höhe reckt. Rurik steht dicht hinter mir, hält meine Hand fest. Die Wärme seiner Finger allein reicht schon aus, dass ich die Eiseskälte des Sturms nicht mehr fühle.

Hinter König Jalis eilt gerade ein Zwergenkrieger heran. Er reicht dem König eine Fackel, an deren oberem Ende magisches, azurblaues Licht wabert, und zieht sich dann mit einer knappen Verbeugung zurück. Der König übergibt die Fackel an Alesia, die sie ehrfürchtig entgegen nimmt.

"Nehmt diese magische Fackel", rumpelt die tiefe Stimme des Königs, "und entzündet mit ihr das Signalfeuer außerhalb der Grooble-Schlucht. Mein Bruder, Brechnar Eisenhammer, wird das Tor für Euch öffnen, sobald er die arkane Flamme sieht. Eure Leute werden in der Schlucht für die Nacht in Sicherheit sein."

"Danke, König Eisenhammer", erwidert Alesia und verneigt sich.

"Alles für unsere Freunde. Nun verschwendet keine Zeit mehr. Die Nacht bricht bald herein, und ohne Unterkunft werden Eure Leute in der Kälte frieren. Folgt mir zum Tor." Damit setzt sich der Zwergenkönig in Bewegung zum entgegengesetzten Ende der Siedlung. Erst jetzt nehme ich das gigantische Tor wahr, das jenem gleicht, durch das wir hereingekommen sind, und Kroks Senke nach Nordwesten hin abriegelt.

Alesia schaut noch kurz zu mir hoch. "Alles in Ordnung, Tari?" Ich nicke lächelnd.

"Kommst du mit uns?", fragt sie.

"Nein", antwortet Rurik an meiner Stelle, "Tari bleibt hier."

Ich zucke entschuldigend die Achseln, und Alesia hebt lächelnd die Brauen. "Dann bleibt mir nur, dir viel Spaß zu wünschen", grinst sie und drückt mich kurz, bevor sie sich abwendet, um im Laufschritt die anderen einzuholen.

"Passt auf euch auf! Wir sehen uns nachher!", rufe ich ihr hinterher, woraufhin sie sich noch einmal kurz umdreht und mir fröhlich zuwinkt.

"Hoffentlich geht alles gut", sage ich leise und mehr zu mir selbst.

"Sie werden schon nicht untergehen ohne dich", entgegnet Rurik und lächelt. "Komm jetzt. Du stehst schon viel zu lange hier draußen in der Kälte."

Er legt den Arm um meine Schultern und führt mich zu einer der geduckten holzverkleideten Behausungen. Der Sturm reißt ihm fast die Tür aus der Hand, als er sie öffnet und mich nach drinnen schiebt. Die Decke in dem einzigen Zimmer ist so niedrig, dass er gerade eben aufrecht darin stehen kann. Er legt den Helm ab und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch sein dichtes Haar, während ich an den Kamin trete, der den Raum beherrscht. Ein lebhaftes Feuer prasselt darin, dessen prickelnde Wärme mir nach der Eiseskälte draußen fast den Atem nimmt. Nachdem ich mit etwas Mühe meine Handschuhe abgelegt habe, reibe ich meine kalten Finger in der Hitze der Flammen und sehe ich mich um. Das Feuer ist die einzige Lichtquelle in der kleinen Kammer, denn durch die beiden schmalen Fenster dringt kaum etwas von dem durch die schweren Wolken verdüsterten Tageslicht. Der Feuerschein taucht die hölzernen Wände in ein warmes, flackerndes Rotgold.

"Du hast es ja direkt bequem gehabt hier", bemerke ich, während mein Blick auf das zerwühlte Bett an der Wand unter den Fenstern fällt, und erinnere mich mit Schaudern an die letzte Nacht in dem völlig überbelegten Zimmer im Gasthaus. "Ich bin überrascht, dass die Zwerge ein Bett auftreiben konnten, das lang genug für dich ist - auch wenn es mit der Deckenhöhe ein bisschen knapp wird", füge ich lächelnd hinzu.

"Es ist eins von den Gästequartieren aus den alten Tagen, als die Zwerge noch regelmäßig Handel mit Ascalon getrieben haben", entgegnet Rurik, der inzwischen Brustpanzer, Arm- und Beinschienen seiner Rüstung abgelegt hat und nun in Kettenhemd und Leggings aus weichem, schwarzem Leder an mich heran tritt. Die feingeschmiedeten, gebläuten Stahlringe seines Kettenhemdes klirren leise, als er beginnt, sich mit den glitschigen, nassen Lederschnallen meiner Rüstung abzumühen.

Die Hitze in dem kleinen Raum scheint plötzlich unerträglich zu werden. Ich lege ihm die Arme um den Hals, streichle seinen Nacken mit den Fingerspitzen.

"Was soll denn das werden?", frage ich lächelnd. "Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Flüchtlinge eintreffen, ich glaube kaum, dass wir Zeit haben für..."

"Du bist nass bis auf die Haut, Tari. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie du das geschafft hast, aber das Leder deiner Rüstung ist vollkommen durchweicht. Sie wird schneller trocknen, wenn du nicht mehr darin steckst."

"Und wenn nun jemand hereinkommt? Ich habe keine Lust, mich einer Horde Zwerge im Unterhemd zu präsentieren", entgegne ich stirnrunzelnd.

"Keine Sorge, niemand wird diesen Raum betreten", erwidert er, während er die letzte Schnalle meiner Rüstung löst und mir vorsichtig, damit meine Haare sich nicht darin verfangen, das Oberteil über den Kopf zieht. Ich blicke an mir herunter und stelle fest, dass er recht hat - sogar mein dünnes Unterhemd ist so nass, dass man es auswringen könnte, und meine Haut an Bauch und Rücken ist kalt und klamm wie Eis.

"Den Rest auch?", frage ich und schaue zweifelnd zu ihm hoch. Gütige Melandru, wo soll das enden...

"Den Rest auch", bestätigt er und legt seine Hände warm auf meinen Rücken, während ich gehorsam aus meinen nassen Leggings steige.

"Gibt es hier wenigstens so etwas wie ein Handtuch?", frage ich und reibe bibbernd meine feuchtkalten Arme.

"Ja, es gibt eins", erwidert er lächelnd, fährt fort, meinen Rücken zu streicheln und küsst mich weich auf die Lippen, "und wenn du möchtest, zeige ich dir auch gern, wie man es benutzt."


	21. Grooble's Gulch, Teil 1

**Grooble's Gulch, Teil 1**

Vor Kälte bibbernd hänge ich meine nassen Rüstungsteile über einen Stuhl, den ich vor das prasselnde Feuer stelle, während Rurik ein großes, weiches Tuch aus einem Wäschestapel zutage fördert und mich darin einhüllt. Mit sinnlichen, kreisenden Bewegungen reibt er mich trocken, bis meine Haut beginnt, rot zu glühen. Mit klopfendem Herzen lehne ich mich gegen ihn, fühle mich warm und geborgen in seiner Nähe. Ich will nie mehr irgendwo anders sein... Verlangen flackert erneut in mir auf wie eine Flamme, die der Wind anfacht, als er mich hochhebt und zum Bett trägt, wo er sich niederlässt und mich auf seinen Schoß zieht. Chili, die sich dort bereits häuslich eingerichtet hat, macht gnädig Platz und verzieht sich auf das Kopfkissen, wo sie sich schnurrend zusammenrollt. Draußen heult der Blizzard mit unverminderter Gewalt um die geduckten Gebäude, untermalt vom Knistern des Kaminfeuers und dem Pochen meines Herzens, das ich bis in den Hals spüre.

"'Besser?", fragt Rurik mit weicher Stimme und hebt mein Kinn an, um mir zärtlich in die Augen zu schauen. Seine Finger liebkosen sanft die Säule meiner Kehle, während sein warmer Atem meine Wange streichelt. Mein Blut beginnt förmlich zu brennen, schmilzt die Eiseskälte weg, die sich während der Stunden, die ich draußen in der Kälte zugebracht habe, in meine Knochen gefroren hat.

"Viel besser", flüstere ich, "schon fast zu gut." Ich schmiege mein Gesicht an seinen Hals, lege meine Lippen sanft an die weiche Haut und fühle, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigt. Mit einem Stich des Bedauerns halte ich seine Hand fest, die sich unter das Tuch gestohlen hat, das mich einhüllt, und nun auf meiner bloßen Haut langsam tiefer gleitet.

"Was ist?", fragt er leise, seine Stimme drückt leichte Verwirrung aus.

Ich rücke eine Handbreit von ihm ab, lasse meine Fingerspitzen über die feinen Ringe seines Kettenhemdes wandern. Flüchtig schießt mir die Frage durch den Kopf, welcher Schmied dieses Meisterwerk wohl gefertigt hat und wie viele Stunden es gedauert haben mag, diese unzähligen winzigen Ringe aus härtestem Stahl zu schmieden und zu einem Rüstungsstück zusammenzufügen, welches das Leben meines Liebsten schützen soll.

"Nun, zunächst einmal hast du zu viel an...", setze ich an.

"Ein Umstand, der sich ändern ließe", unterbricht er mich lächelnd.

"... und außerdem", fahre ich unbeirrt fort, obwohl es mir schwer fällt, "solltest du nichts anfangen, was du möglicherweise nicht zuende führen kannst. Die Flüchtlinge waren nur ein bis zwei Stunden hinter uns. Die ersten Wagen können jede Minute hier eintreffen, und dann müssen wir wieder hinaus in den Sturm. Unter diesem Zeitdruck..." Ich breche ab und zucke hilflos die Achseln. "Wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, dann wäre ich ja nicht mal hier."

"Aber du bist hier, Tari", entgegnet er leise, "und ich bin unendlich froh, dass du gekommen bist. Götter, du hast mir gefehlt... wir haben jetzt ein bisschen Zeit für uns, auch wenn es nur wenig ist. Es liegt an uns, was wir daraus machen. Muss es denn immer eine mehrstündige Sternenexplosion sein?"

Ich erwidere seinen zärtlichen, bittenden Blick und muss lächeln. Meine Gefühle für ihn waschen in einer gewaltigen Woge über mein Herz hinweg und schalten beinahe meinen Verstand aus, so dass ich fast nachgegeben hätte. Aber ich bleibe standhaft, auch wenn die Sehnsucht nach absoluter Nähe Flammenstößen gleich durch meinen Körper rast.

"Eine Sternenexplosion?", antworte ich, immer noch lächelnd, nachdem ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden habe. "Was für ein bildhafter Vergleich... Und ja... ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen. So zwischen Tür und Angel... nein." Ich schüttele energisch meine Mähne. "Lass uns doch bis heute abend warten... Werden wir dann mehr Zeit für uns haben? Wenn wir die Schlucht erreicht haben und alles geregelt ist?", frage ich flüsternd und lehne meine Stirn gegen seine Wange. Meine Arme schlingen sich um seinen Hals, und ich versuche, meiner Atmung wieder eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit zu verleihen, während mein Herz hart gegen meine Rippen pocht.

Rurik lacht leise in mein Ohr. "Aye, das werden wir. Du sollst deine Sternenexplosion haben, bis die Gletscher der Zittergipfel schmelzen, kleine Wildkatze, und niemand wird uns stören. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Ich muss lachen. "Sei vorsichtig mit dem, was du versprichst, denn ich werde dich in jeder Hinsicht beim Wort nehmen, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Und du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich jetzt nicht...?"

"Nein." Er hebt sanft mein Gesicht an, seine Augen suchen die meinen und halten sie fest. Aus seinem Blick fließen so viel Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, so viel Liebe und Sehnsucht, dass ich hart schlucken muss und spüre, wie meine Kehle eng wird. "Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, um dir wegen irgend etwas böse sein zu können."

Behutsam ziehen seine Lippen die Linie meiner Augenbrauen nach, berühren ganz sacht meine geschlossenen Augenlider, während seine Hand sich durch meine noch immer schneefeuchte Mähne arbeitet und sich warm um meinen Hinterkopf schmiegt. Seine andere Hand liegt zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, ich fühle ihre Wärme durch das Tuch hindurch, in das ich gehüllt bin. Seine Lippen gleiten langsam tiefer, ziehen ein Spur winziger Küsse über meine Wangen, um dann endlich meinen Mund zu berühren. Er saugt sanft an meiner Oberlippe, seine Zungenspitze fährt spielerisch über meine Mundwinkel, woraufhin sich meine Lippen ganz von selbst leicht öffnen, und dringt dann tief in meinen Mund ein, um meine Zunge zu einem langsamen, sinnlichen Tanz aufzufordern. Die Erregung, die ich so erfolgreich auf ein erträgliches Maß zurückgedrängt hatte, durchfährt mich wieder wie ein Blitzschlag. Ich lege einen Arm um seine muskulösen Schultern, fühle, wie sich die glatten, kühlen Ringe seines Kettenhemdes unter meinen Fingerkuppen wellen, während die Finger meiner anderen Hand sich in seinem dichten Haar vergraben. Ich presse mich enger an ihn, fühle seinen Hunger, sein Verlangen, berausche mich an seinen beschleunigten Atemzügen und stöhne überrascht auf, als er meine Zunge plötzlich tief in seinen Mund hinein zieht. Seine Hand fährt an meinem Körper herab, schiebt das Tuch über meine Knie, um dann auf der bloßen Haut meines Oberschenkels langsam nach oben zu wandern. Ich höre mich selbst leise aufkeuchen und merke, was er vorhat, aber ich kann schon nicht mehr zurück, zu sehr sehne ich mich nach seiner Berührung. Wie schnell ich all meine Bedenken vergessen habe – Götter, was macht er nur mit mir... ich bin weich wie Wachs in seinen Händen, verschwende keinen Gedanken mehr daran, dass wir eigentlich keine Zeit haben – warum auch, die ganze Welt besteht ja nur noch aus uns beiden...

Ich beginne zu zittern, die Erwartung bringt mein Blut zum Kochen, so dass ich es widerstandslos geschehen lasse, dass Rurik langsam das weiche Tuch von meinem Körper schält, bis ich in nichts weiter gehüllt als meine Haut in seinen Armen liege. Mit bebenden Fingern streichle ich seinen Nacken, das Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, Verlangen breitet sich mit schmerzhaftem Ziehen in meiner Körpermitte aus. Seine Lippen wandern von meinem Mund meinen Hals hinunter, sein kurzer Bart kitzelt die zarte Haut meiner Kehle. Welch köstlicher Kontrast zu der Weichheit seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge... erneut seufze ich leise. Seine Hand legt sich warm auf meine Hüfte, um von dort sanft zu meinem Bauch zu gleiten, während er mit der anderen Hand zärtlich meinen nackten Rücken streichelt. Er schiebt einen Arm unter meinen Po, hebt mich leicht an, setzt mich rittlings auf seine Oberschenkel und zieht mich fest an sich. Unser Atem geht stoßweise, als ich mich ihm entgegendränge und seine Hände zärtlich an meinen Flanken hinauf gleiten, über meine Rippen streicheln, um dann ganz zart meine...

"Prinz Rurik! Prinz Rurik! Die Flüchtlinge treffen ein!"

Oh verdammt. Verdammt! Jemand donnert so hart gegen die Tür, dass ich mich im Nachhinein wundere, dass sie nicht aus den Angeln gesprungen ist. Ich mache vor Schreck einen zwei Fuß hohen Satz von Ruriks Schoß herunter und wäre wohl zu Boden gegangen, wenn er mich nicht so fest gehalten hätte. Er ist genau so erschrocken wie ich, zischt einen heftigen Fluch, der jeden süd-ascalonischen Fischhändler vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen.

Durch den Schreck und durch die Erregung überschlägt mein Herz sich fast. Schwer atmend lehne ich mich gegen ihn. Er greift nach dem Tuch und legt es mir wieder um die Schultern, während ich mich gar nicht erst bemühe, ein enttäuschtes Knurren zu unterdrücken.

"Oh Tari, es tut mir leid", sagt er leise, nimmt mich wieder in die Arme und wirft mir einen so reuevollen Blick zu, dass ich bei allem Schrecken beinahe lachen muss. Draußen versucht der Störenfried weiterhin unermüdlich, dem stabilen Holz der Tür ein paar Andenken zu verpassen.

"Ich könnte jetzt sagen, 'ich hab's dir ja gesagt', aber ich tu's nicht", grinse ich, nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst habe.

"Ich könnte es dir nicht verdenken", erwidert er und küsst mich sanft auf die Lippen. "Aber es war den Versuch wert."

Rurik lässt mich los und tritt rasch zur Tür, öffnet sie einen Spalt und fertigt den draußen wartenden Soldaten mit ein paar Worten ab, während ich den Zustand meiner Rüstung prüfe. Erwartungsgemäß ist sie natürlich nicht trocken.

"Ich muss gehen, Tari", sagt Rurik und zieht mich an sich.

"Ich hab's gewusst", murmle ich und erwidere seinen Blick. "Aber eins muss ich dir lassen – du kannst das wirklich gut. Wenn wir nicht gestört worden wären..."

"Ich weiß", grinst er und beginnt, seine Rüstung anzulegen.

"Wie soll ich bloß in dieses nasse Leder reinkommen?", jammere ich und drehe mit leiser Verzweiflung das immer noch klamme Oberteil meiner Rüstung in meinen Händen.

"Wenn du ein bisschen wartest, helfe ich dir. Ich sehe draußen kurz nach dem Rechten, dann komme ich wieder."

Ich beschließe, die Rüstung noch etwas trocknen zu lassen und starte stattdessen einen fruchtlosen Versuch, meine zerzauste Mähne zu entwirren, während ich innerlich noch immer der verpassten Gelegenheit hinterher trauere. Ich sitze mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Bett, Chilis Kopf auf meinem Schoß, und mühe mich ungeduldig mit den feuchten, verfilzten Strähnen ab. Ich bin immer noch damit beschäftigt, als Rurik zurückkommt. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich, ein eisiger Windhauch durchzieht den kleinen Raum und lässt das Feuer flackern. Schneeflocken wehen herein und hinterlassen winzige, feuchte Sprenkel auf dem rauhen Holzfußboden.

Ich lächle ihm kurz zu und fluche dann leise, weil der Kamm schon wieder feststeckt. Meine Arme schmerzen bereits von der Anstrengung, dabei bin ich noch kein Stück weiter gekommen.

Rurik legt Helm und Handschuhe ab und setzt sich neben mich. Er schiebt meine langen Haarsträhnen beiseite, um zärtlich meinen Hals zu küssen. "Soll ich dir helfen?", fragt er.

Ich nicke. "Aber pass auf, dass du mir keine Haare ausreißt. Dieser Sturm ist einfach nichts für meine Mähne. Alesia meint immer, ich solle sie abschneiden", grummle ich. "Allmählich wird mir die Idee sympathisch."

"Abschneiden? Untersteh dich", erwidert er, während er geduldig Knoten um Knoten aus meinem Haar zupft.

"Wie sieht es denn draußen aus?", frage ich. "Wann müssen wir weiter?"

"Bald", antwortet er. "Die Hälfte der Wagen ist schon da, und der Rest wird auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen."

"Dann sollte ich mich lieber anziehen... um die Haare kümmere ich mich heute abend. Es wird einfacher sein, sie zu entwirren, wenn ich sie gewaschen habe."

Ich stehe auf und nehme meine Rüstung vom Stuhl vor dem Feuer, schlüpfe in das Beinkleid und mühe mich, das immer noch klamme Leder über meine Haut zu ziehen. Immerhin ist es jetzt warm und feucht, und nicht mehr kalt und nass - welch ein Fortschritt, denke ich ironisch, während ich die Schnallen schließe und nach dem Oberteil greife.

Ich blicke zu Rurik hinüber, der nach wie vor auf dem Bett sitzt, Chili hinter den Ohren krault und lächelnd jeder meiner Bewegungen mit den Augen folgt.

"Warst du schon einmal in der Grooble-Schlucht?", frage ich und schicke mich an, mir das Brustteil meiner Rüstung über den Kopf zu ziehen.

"Ja, einmal, aber das ist viele Jahre her. Inzwischen wird sich dort vermutlich einiges verändert haben", antwortet er.

"Es muss ja eine ziemlich große Siedlung sein, wenn sie etliche Hundert Flüchtlinge mal eben so unterbringen können."

"So ist es, auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick gar nicht auffällt. Die größte Teil der Wohnstätten und Unterkünfte liegt in einem weit verzweigten Höhlensystem. Die Zwerge erweitern es ständig."

"Tatsächlich", entgegne ich erstaunt. "Ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, ohne Tageslicht zu leben... aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass wir ein bisschen Zeit haben, damit ich mir alles ansehen kann."

"Wenn es geht, werden wir so lange bleiben, bis der Blizzard abklingt", antwortet Rurik, "und wie es aussieht, wird er noch ein paar Tage weiter toben. In diesem Sturm können wir nicht weiterziehen, denn der gefährlichste Teil kommt erst noch..." Er zieht besorgt die Brauen zusammen. Ich frage mich, was ihn so beunruhigt, doch seine Miene hellt sich bereits wieder auf. "Wir werden also genug Zeit für ausgedehnte Besichtigungstouren haben - und für andere Dinge", setzt er mit einem verheißungsvollen Lächeln hinzu, das mein Herz wieder bis zum Hals schlagen lässt.

"Ich will doch schwer hoffen, dass es dort ein Badehaus gibt?", werfe ich ein. Momentan kann ich mir nur eine einzige Sache vorstellen, die noch schöner wäre als ein ausgiebiges Bad.

"Natürlich", entgegnet er, "und nicht nur eins. Einige der Höhlen verfügen über heiße Quellen. Ich denke, das sollte dir gefallen."

"Heiße Quellen!", rufe ich erfreut aus. "Und ob mir das gefällt. Ich kann's kaum erwarten!"

Meine Haare bleiben im Oberteil der Rüstung hängen, und ich stoße ein leises Quietschen aus. Obwohl ich mir fast den Arm verrenke, kann ich die Schnalle, in der sie sich verheddert haben, nicht erreichen.

"Autsch... hilfst du mir mal?", frage ich in Ruriks Richtung. "Irgendwie hänge ich fest."

Ich spüre, wie er hinter mich tritt und meine Haare mit sanften Fingern befreit. Er zieht das Oberteil über meinen Körper und schiebt seine Hände darunter, streichelt zärtlich meine Flanken und meinen Bauch.

"Eigentlich ziehe ich dich lieber aus als an", murmelt er leise, sein warmer Atem streift mein Ohr. "Deine Haut ist so weich..."

Rasch halte ich seine Hände fest, ignoriere die Hitze, die schon wieder durch meine Venen pulst, das Pochen meines Herzens und meine weichen Knie.

"Mach mich jetzt nicht schwach... wir müssen doch gleich gehen", flüstere ich mit leisem Lachen. "Hilfst du mir mit den Verschlüssen?"

Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und blicke lächelnd zu ihm hoch. Er zögert einen Moment und nickt dann, küsst mich sanft auf die Wange und schließt geschickt die Schnallen meiner Rüstung.

"Brennt eigentlich das Signalfeuer schon?", frage ich und schaue unter den Fransen meiner Mähne zu ihm hinüber, während ich in meine Stiefel steige. Sie sind, im Gegensatz zum Rest, so gut wie trocken, weil sie ganz nah beim Feuer gestanden haben.

"Es sieht nicht so aus", antwortet Rurik, der ans Fenster getreten ist und hinausschaut in die Dichte der wirbelnden Schneeflocken.

Immer noch nicht... ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe. Meine Kameraden sind nun schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, sind denn so viele Feinde in dem Gebiet? Der Weg sollte doch gar nicht so weit sein... Ich habe Gewissensbisse, weil ich hier vor dem warmen Feuer faulenze, während sie sich dort draußen im heulenden Sturm mit dem Steingipfel prügeln müssen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer hänge ich mir meinen Recurvebogen über die Schulter und lasse den Rabenflügel-Langbogen in einer Ecke stehen. Durch den ausgedehnten Riss im Holz ist er zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen, eigentlich könnte ich ihn auch gleich ins Feuer werfen. Ich werde einen neuen kaufen müssen... hoffentlich kann ich in der Schlucht einen bekommen. Ohne Langbogen ist man als Waldläufer irgendwie nicht vollständig.

"Bist du soweit, Tari?", fragt Rurik und geht zur Tür. Ich schenke dem prasselnden Feuer noch einen sehnsüchtigen Blick und nicke dann.

Schon die erste Sturmböe, die mich packt, nachdem wir nach draußen getreten sind, presst mir die Luft aus den Lungen und lässt mich rückwärts taumeln. Chili drängt sich jammernd an mein Knie, sie will wieder zurück ins Warme. Der Wind zerrt an meiner Mähne und peitscht sie mir aus dem Gesicht, während wir, mühsam gegen den Sturm gestemmt, auf den Platz hinausgehen. Immer mehr Flüchtlingswagen treffen ein und sammeln sich in der Mitte der kleinen Ortschaft, so dass dort inzwischen kein Durchkommen mehr ist. Stimmengewirr ist unter dem Pfeifen des Windes zu hören, und das Schnauben der großen Dolyaks. Es können jetzt nicht mehr viele fehlen.

Die armen Leute tun mir leid, nur wenige der Wagen verfügen über einen Wetterschutz, der dem Blizzard standhalten könnte. Die meisten sind der Kälte, dem Sturm und dem Schnee schutzlos ausgeliefert, haben sich zitternd in viel zu dünne Decken gewickelt. Kleine Schneeverwehungen sammeln sich auf ihren Knien, bis die nächste Sturmböe kommt und sie fortweht. Ich hoffe, dass niemand erfrieren wird, und dass wir sie alle heil nach Kryta bekommen werden – es sind ohnehin weniger, als ich gedacht hätte, als wir von Ascalon losgezogen sind. Insgesamt sind es vielleicht gut vier Dutzend Wagen mit jeweils etwa zwei Dutzend Flüchtlingen, dazu noch ein knappes Dutzend Transportwagen, bis zum Rand beladen mit Proviant und dem teuren, importierten Heu für die Dolyaks.

Das ist nicht viel. Der größte Teil unseres Volkes ist in Ascalon geblieben. Eigentlich kann ich es ihnen nicht mal verdenken, schließlich sind es einfache Leute, Bauern, Kaufleute, Handwerker – keine ausgebildeten Kämpfer wie ich, die sich ihrer Haut selbst wehren können, und der Feind, den man kennt, so schrecklich er auch sein mag, ist offenbar noch immer weniger bedrohlich als das Unbekannte. Dann sind da natürlich noch jene, die König Adelbern die Treue halten, egal, ob er nun Recht hat oder nicht, und die von Rurik ohnehin nie sonderlich viel gehalten haben.

Gut, es mag auch Vorteile haben, dass wir nur so wenige sind, überlege ich. Den Krytanern wird es leichter fallen, uns eine neue Heimat zu geben, wenn wir sie nicht förmlich überfluten.

Rurik zieht mich unterdessen an der Hand mit zu seinen Soldaten, die sich bei den Wagen versammelt haben. Einige von ihnen sind gemeinsam mit den Flüchtlingen eingetroffen, sie waren vorher an der Jakbiegung und am Eingang zum Borlispass beschäftigt, andere hingegen harren bereits seit drei Tagen hier mit ihm aus. Während Rurik seinen Leuten Instruktionen über das weitere Vorgehen gibt, halte ich mich zurück und schaue neugierig in die Runde. Einige der Soldaten kenne ich, wie Captain Greywind, den ich in Ascalon des öfteren gesehen habe, und auch Vael, einer von Ruriks Adjutanten, der auch bei der Aktion zu meiner Rettung aus dem Flammentempel-Gang mit dabei war. Letzterer hat mich ebenfalls wiedererkannt, wirft mir einen durchbohrenden Blick aus nachtdunklen Augen zu, die über seinem kurzgeschorenen schwarzen Bart glühen, und grüßt mich mit knappem Nicken. Die beiden gekreuzten Langdolche aus gehärtetem Stahl schimmern bläulich auf seinem Rücken über der leichten, nur stellenweise metallverstärkten schwarzen Lederrüstung. Ein unheimlicher Mann, denke ich bei mir, sehr schwer einzuschätzen. Niemand, dem ich nachts allein über den Weg laufen möchte. Wie ist jemand beschaffen, der extra nach Cantha reist, um sich dort zum Meuchelmörder ausbilden zu lassen? Aber Rurik scheint ihm zu vertrauen... ich beschließe, ihn bei nächster Gelegenheit ein bisschen über Vael auszuquetschen.

Ich ziehe mich ein paar Schritte zurück, um etwas Luft um mich zu haben, und schaue aufmerksam in die Richtung, in der das Signalfeuer aufflackern müsste, sobald es entzündet ist. Aber ich sehe leider überhaupt nichts, das Schneetreiben ist zu dicht. Ich muss näher heran... ich trabe zum noch immer weit geöffneten nordwestlichen Tor, durch das vor bestimmt schon einer Stunde oder mehr meine Kameraden entschwunden sind, und lehne mich an den Torrahmen. Angestrengt starre ich in die wirbelnden Flocken. Vor mir sehe ich nur eine weite, verschneite Fläche, lediglich vereinzelt unterbrochen durch die verwaschenen, dunklen Silhouetten hoher Tannen, deren dicht benadelte Äste sich, dank des Sturms von ihrer Schneelast befreit, knarrend in den Windböen biegen.

Die Fußspuren meines Trupps hat der Neuschnee inzwischen wieder aufgefüllt, die Schneedecke ist jungfräulich frisch und unberührt, als sei dort seit Tagen niemand gegangen. Der Sturm weht das pulverige Weiß in leuchtenden, transparenten Wogen über den Boden.

Ich widme alle meine Sinne gänzlich meiner Umgebung, lausche konzentriert auf jedes Geräusch. Von weiter hinten vernehme ich Ruriks Stimme, leise und gedämpft durch den Schneefall. In ganz weiter Ferne singen Wölfe ihr einsames, trauriges Lied. Drei verschiedene Wolfsstimmen kann ich unterscheiden. Über all dem heult nach wie vor der Blizzard. Aber so sehr ich mich auch bemühe, Schlachtenlärm höre ich nicht. Entweder sind meine Freunde zu weit weg, oder die Kämpfe sind bereits vorbei. Aber wenn das so ist, warum brennt das Signalfeuer noch nicht? Ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten, so dass sich meine Nägel schmerzhaft in meine Handflächen graben.

Allmählich verfinstert sich der Himmel, bald wird die Nacht hereinbrechen... Ich stehe bewegungslos und blinzle starr in das wirbelnde Weiß. Da! Endlich! Ganz schwach, in größerer Entfernung, als ich erwartet hatte, lodert eine azurblaue Flamme gen Himmel. Ich schaue noch angestrengter hin, um sicher zu gehen, dass meine Augen mich nicht trügen - aber nein, sie ist wirklich da. Alesia, Stephan und die anderen haben es geschafft! Der Weg zur Schlucht ist endlich frei für die Flüchtlinge. Ich spüre, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitet, während ich inständig hoffe, dass alles glattgegangen ist und keiner verletzt wurde.

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und renne zurück zu Rurik, der sich mir sofort zuwendet, als ich ihn aufgeregt am Ellbogen packe.

"Das Signalfeuer brennt!", rufe ich atemlos und deute hinter mich. "Sie haben es geschafft!"

Ein breites Lächeln erhellt sein Gesicht. "Sehr schön! Dann kann es endlich weitergehen. Bald bist du wieder im Warmen, Tari", setzt er leiser hinzu und streichelt sacht über meine Wange, die sich durch den eisigen Wind ganz taub anfühlt. Ich wundere mich nicht wenig über diese Zärtlichkeitsbekundung im Beisein seiner Männer und spüre, wie mir prickelnd das Blut ins Gesicht schießt, bis meine Haut vermutlich farblich nicht mehr von meinem Haar zu unterscheiden ist. Glühendheiß wird mir bewusst, wie verwildert ich aussehe mit meiner immer noch feuchten Rüstung und meiner zerzausten Mähne, nach Tagen ohne Bad und den anstrengenden, schweißtreibenden Kämpfen des heutigen Tages.

"Sind denn schon alle eingetroffen?", frage ich und lasse meinen Blick über das Durcheinander aus abgestellten Transportwagen, Leuten, die sich die Beine vertreten, und schnaubenden, stampfenden Dolyaks schweifen.

"Die Letzten sind vor zehn Minuten gekommen", antwortet Vael an Ruriks Stelle, während er mich ungeniert von oben bis unten einer eingehenden Musterung unterzieht. Was soll dieser Blick? Will er abschätzen, ob ich seines Prinzen "würdig" bin? Ich drücke die Knie steif durch, recke mein Kinn in die Höhe und schüttle meine wirre Haarpracht nach hinten. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass Vael kaum größer ist als ich.

"Gehen wir gleich los?", frage ich an Rurik gewandt, der bejahend nickt.

"Gut - ich werde vorauslaufen und euer Späher sein", erkläre ich und nehme meinen Bogen von der Schulter. "Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass noch ein paar versprengte Steingipfel-Trupps übrig sind, die uns auflauern könnten."

Ich will gleich lossprinten, aber Rurik hält mich noch am Arm fest. "In Ordnung – aber sei vorsichtig!", ermahnt er mich und küsst mich zärtlich auf die Lippen. Und alle sehen zu. Süße Melandru...

Ich nicke rasch und entschwinde mit hochrotem Kopf in Richtung Nordwesttor. Hinter mir höre ich die Rufe der Soldaten, sie fordern die Flüchtlinge auf, sich abmarschbereit zu machen. Ich stelle mich an den linken Torpfosten und warte, bis der ganze Tross herangekommen ist, während ich mein Sichtfeld nach Feinden absuche. Nichts zu entdecken.

Endlich höre ich den Konvoi näherkommen. Peitschenknallen und die Schreie der Wagenlenker, mit denen sie die Dolyaks zur Eile antreiben, übertönen das Heulen des Sturms. Ich blicke mich um. Rurik, Vael und ein Dutzend Soldaten gehen den Wagen voran. Ich warte, bis sie etwa auf zehn Meter aufgeschlossen haben und laufe dann los. Im Zickzack husche ich durch den Schnee, Chili dicht an meiner Seite. Sie wird mich warnen, wenn sie Feinde wittert, die ich noch nicht sehen kann. Immer wieder stoßen wir auf Kadaver von Steingipfel-Zwergen und ihren Reittieren, kaum noch kenntlich unter dem hohen Neuschnee, der auch die Blutlachen gnädig zudeckt und das Schlachtfeld wieder in eine glitzernde, traumgleiche Märchenlandschaft verwandelt. Vereinzelt treffen wir auf Deldrimor-Späher, die in Zweiergruppen durch das Gebiet patrouillieren und bei unserem Anblick grüßend die Hand heben. Ich renne vor und zurück, erweitere und verenge meine Kreise, alle meine Sinne bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Immer wieder lasse ich mich auf Sichtweite des Wagentrosses zurückfallen, um Rurik mit Handzeichen zu bedeuten, dass der Weg nach wie vor frei ist.

Die Strecke zieht sich viel weiter hin, als ich gedacht hatte, aber bis auf ein Steingipfelgrüppchen, das Alesia und meinen Kameraden irgendwie entfleucht sein muss, treffen wir auf keine Feinde. Mit den drei Kriegern nebst zwei Nekromanten und dem obligatorischen, auf einem Dolyak thronenden Heiler werden Rurik und seine Soldaten im Handumdrehen fertig. Ich schieße mehr zum Spaß ein paar Pfeile in den kleinen Steingipfeltrupp, nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre. Ruriks Männer ziehen die Kadaver aus dem Weg, damit die Flüchtlingswagen nicht darüber hinweg rollen müssen. Ich sattle und zäume das Dolyak des Heilers ab, entferne die Lederpanzerteile, die ihm als Rüstung gedient haben, und gebe ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die langfellige Kruppe, woraufhin es dankbar im Schweinsgalopp das Weite sucht.

Weit oben auf einer weitgezogenen Anhöhe steht die gigantische, kupfergetriebene Schale, in der die azurblaue Flamme des magischen Feuers hoch in den Himmel lodert, dessen Entfachung uns den Zugang zur Schlucht sichern soll. Dadurch, dass ich den ganzen doch recht langen Weg unzählige Male gelaufen bin, immer vor und wieder zurück, fühle ich mich ausgepumpt und erschöpft. Dennoch renne ich den recht steilen Anstieg im Eiltempo hoch, um die Beschaffenheit des Weges abzuschätzen und nachzusehen, ob uns keine feindlichen Trupps auflauern. Aber die Gegend ist sauber, und oben auf dem Gipfel der Anhöhe erwartet uns ein weit offenes Tor, hinter dem gut eine halbe Hundertschaft Deldrimor-Zwerge unserer Ankunft harrt – und mitten unter ihnen Alesia, Stephan und Orion, die mir fröhlich zuwinken. Alesia beugt sich zu einem der Zwerge herab und spricht mit ihm, woraufhin dieser zu mir herüber schaut und nickt. Ich verbeuge mich kurz und mache mich eilig wieder auf den Weg nach unten, um Bescheid zu geben, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

In meiner Hast übersehe ich eine vereiste Stelle, gleite aus und stürze. Ich kann mich nicht mehr halten, rutsche die erste Hälfte der Anhöhe auf meinem Hintern hinab, bleibe dann an einem Eisklumpen hängen, überschlage mich mehrfach und bleibe schließlich unten liegen – direkt zu Ruriks Füßen. Süße Melandru, hättest du mir das nicht ersparen können – welch ein unsäglich peinlicher Auftritt vor all den Leuten – und vor ihm....

Rurik beugt sich zu mir herab, packt mich unter den Achseln und stellt mich auf die Beine.

"Ist alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir etwas getan?", fragt er besorgt, während er mir den Schnee von Schultern und Rücken klopft und meine Arme und Hände auf mögliche Brüche kontrolliert.

"Oh Götter, mach bitte nicht so ein Drama daraus", zische ich. Ärgerlich auf mich und mein Ungeschick kneife ich die Augen zusammen und wünsche mir ein Loch, in das ich jetzt fallen könnte. Stattdessen laufe ich wieder einmal dunkelrot an.

"Mir fehlt nichts, bis auf ein paar Prellungen vielleicht", beantworte ich seine Frage mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, nachdem ich mich etwas gefasst habe. "Das Tor ist offen, und das Begrüßungskommando ist auch bereits angetreten. Aber passt mit dem Weg auf, er ist stellenweise vereist - was vermutlich nicht zu übersehen war."

Ich hole tief Luft und starre mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf irgendeinen weit entfernten Punkt im Nirgendwo der wirbelnden Schneeflocken. Warum passiert so etwas immer mir?

Nach ein paar Sekunden wende ich den Kopf und schaue Rurik in die Augen. In der Wärme seines bernsteinfarbenen Blicks schmilzt mein Ärger dahin wie Eis in der Sommersonne, und ich spüre, wie sich meine Lippen ohne mein Zutun zu einem weichen Lächeln verziehen, das er zärtlich erwidert.

Dann wendet er sich um und winkt Vael und seinen Offizieren, bedeutet ihnen, ihm zu folgen, während der Flüchtlingstrek weiter warten soll.

"Wir werden uns jetzt dem Bruder des Königs vorstellen", sagt er. "Wenn das getan ist, können wir die Flüchtlinge hoffentlich zügig unterbringen. Es wird bald dunkel sein, und es wird zunehmend kälter", fügt er mit kritischem Blick in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinzu. "Du kommst mit, Tari", fügt er hinzu, nimmt meinen Ellbogen und setzt sich in Bewegung.

Nachdem wir oben am Tor angekommen sind, lasse ich mich ein paar Schritte hinter Rurik zurückfallen, während der Zwerg, mit dem Alesia vorhin gesprochen hatte, aus der großen Gruppe der wartenden Zwerge nach vorn tritt. Ein schwerer Pelzumhang liegt um seine breiten Schultern, das lange, ergraute Haar trägt er zu Dutzenden von dichten, schmalen Zöpfen geflochten und im Nacken zusammengebunden. Rurik überragt ihn um gut zwei Kopf.

"Ich bin Brechnar Eisenhammer", grüßt der Zwerg mit tiefer, polternder Stimme, die von der seines Bruders kaum zu unterscheiden ist, "Herr der Grooble-Schlucht."

"Ich bin Rurik von Ascalon", entgegnet Rurik und neigt grüßend den Kopf, "Euer Bruder, der König, preist Eure Gastfreundschaft."

"Mein Bruder spricht die Wahrheit. Was bringt Euch hierher?"

"Ich führe diese Flüchtlinge über die Zittergipfel. Wir wünschen den Borlis-Pass zu überqueren, um in das Königreich Kryta zu gelangen."

"Nun denn, Rurik von Ascalon - willkommen in der Grooble-Schlucht. Bleibt bei uns, so lange Ihr wünscht", erwidert Brechnar Eisenhammer und breitet mit einladender Geste die Arme aus.

"Danke, mein Freund", entgegnet Rurik, "Rin wird für immer in Eurer Schuld stehen!"

Obwohl ich einige Schritte hinter ihm stehe, kann ich förmlich spüren, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfällt, nun, da wir zumindest diese Zwischenstation endlich unbeschadet erreicht haben. Wie muss das Gewicht dieser schweren Aufgabe, die er sich selbst gestellt hat, auf ihm lasten, und nie lässt er sich etwas anmerken... ich will mit Freuden tun, was immer ich kann, um ihm das Leben ein bisschen angenehmer zu machen.

Während sich am Fuß der Anhöhe der Wagentross rumpelnd in Bewegung setzt, kommt Rurik zu mir, nimmt meine Hände in die seinen.

"Ich muss noch einiges arrangieren, was unseren Aufenthalt hier betrifft, Tari. Ich hole dich ab, sobald ich kann. Schau dich ein wenig um, wenn du magst, aber pass auf, dass du dich nicht verläufst. Bleib am besten hier in der Nähe. Die Siedlung ist wesentlich ausgedehnter, als der erste Blick zeigt."

Ich lächle mit milder Erheiterung zu ihm hoch. "Ich bin Waldläuferin, Rurik - ich war schon in ganz anderen Gegenden und bin noch nie verlorengegangen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich finde mich überall zurecht." Völlig vergessend, dass Dutzende von Zwergen und inzwischen auch die Hälfte der Ascalon-Vorhut uns interessiert zusehen, hebe ich die Hand und berühre sanft seine Wange. Er hält meine Hand fest, küsst lächelnd meine Fingerspitzen.

"Ich werde mich ein wenig umsehen, vielleicht kann ich hier einen neuen Langbogen kaufen", fahre ich fort. "Einen Waffenschmied wird es hier ja sicher geben. Aber zuerst muss ich mich auf die Suche nach meinem Gepäck machen."

"Wo hast du es denn gelassen?"

"Ich habe es auf einem der Flüchtlingswagen verstaut, allerdings weiß ich nicht mehr, auf welchem. Ich erinnere mich nur, dass das Dolyak, das ihn zieht, eine Blesse hat."

"Dann viel Erfolg bei der Suche - wenn ich richtig gesehen habe, trifft das auf mehr als die Hälfte der Dolyaks zu", erwidert er mit amüsiertem Lächeln.

"In dem Falle sollte ich besser gleich anfangen, ehe es völlig dunkel wird", entgegne ich. "Dein Pelzumhang ist auch in meinem Rucksack - auf den möchte ich ungern verzichten, die Nächte hier sind sicher klirrend kalt."

Er tritt ganz nah an mich heran, senkt den Kopf und küsst sanft meine Schläfe.

"Auch ohne den Pelz wirst du heute nacht nicht frieren, Tari. Und auch in keiner anderen Nacht mehr. Das verspreche ich dir", raunt er mir leise ins Ohr.

Eine Welle der Wärme und der Sehnsucht durchflutet mich, und ich lehne lächelnd meine Stirn an sein Kinn. "Dann beeil dich, damit du bald damit anfangen kannst, mich vom Frieren abzuhalten. Und wenn du dann noch herausfinden könntest, wo das Badehaus ist..."

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Bis später, Tari." Ein weiterer zarter Kuss auf meine Schläfe, dann wendet er sich um und eilt Brechnar Eisenhammer hinterher, der die ganze Zeit geduldig auf ihn gewartet hat.


	22. Grooble's Gulch, Teil 2

**Grooble's Gulch, Teil 2**

Langsam quälen sich die Wagen der Flüchtlinge die Anhöhe hinauf, von Zeit zu Zeit bedrohlich schwankend. Die Dolyaks legen sich schnaubend in die Geschirre, ihre großen Köpfe sind in dichte, weiße Dampfwolken gehüllt. Da diese großen, langfelligen Rinder in den Zittergipfeln heimisch sind, bereitet ihnen die Witterung keine Probleme. Sie sind trittsicher wie Bergziegen, meiden mit untrüglichem Instinkt jede vereiste Stelle. Sobald sie das Tor passieren, werden die Wagen von Ruriks Soldaten und einigen hilfreichen Zwergen weiter eingewiesen.

Mit meinem Gepäck habe ich Glück, bereits auf einem der ersten Wagen, die hereinkommen, werde ich fündig. Schnell überprüfe ich den Inhalt des leichten Bündels, es fehlt nichts. Aber viel war ja auch nicht drin... gedankenverloren streichle ich den Pelzumhang, der mit Abstand den meisten Raum in meinem Rucksack einnimmt. Wenn ich es genau überlege, besitze ich eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts außer dem, was ich auf dem Leib trage, und meinem Recurvebogen - mein Langbogen hat die Eiseskälte in den Zittergipfeln nicht überstanden, und mein Schwert habe ich, wie mir gerade eben mit leisem Bedauern auffällt, an der Jakbiegung vergessen. Ein bisschen Gold habe ich gespart, das sich nur sehr langsam mehrt - unter den Umständen, unter denen wir seit dem Großen Feuer leben, sind die Löhne schon seit Jahren karg, und die Beute, die bei einem Einsatz für uns abfällt, kaum der Rede wert. Zum Glück bin ich nicht sehr anspruchsvoll und brauche nicht viel... der einzige Luxus, den ich mir gern öfter leisten würde, ist ein heißes Bad. Aber die wirklich wichtigen Dinge in meinem Leben sind ohnehin nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen, denke ich lächelnd und kraule Chilis breite Stirn.

Die breite, langgezogene Straße, die durch die Siedlung führt, gleicht bald einem Ameisenhaufen. Das Stimmengewirr wird mit jeder Minute, da sich Wagen um Wagen hereindrängt, immer lauter, es macht mich ganz unruhig. Ich kann mich an große Menschenansammlungen einfach nicht gewöhnen, und es hilft auch nichts, dass es sich bei einem guten Teil der Leute, die hier durcheinanderlaufen, schreien und gestikulieren, gar nicht um Menschen, sondern um Zwerge handelt.

Links und rechts von himmelhohen Wänden aus tiefdunklem Gestein eingerahmt, fräst sich der Canyon durch das Gebirge. Das Heulen des Blizzards, der durch die Schlucht pfeift, hallt von den Felswänden wieder, gemahnt mich an die unheilverkündenden Schreie der Banshees aus uralten Kindermärchen, mit deren Kommen mir meine Mutter mir vor langer, ach, so unendlich langer Zeit stets gedroht hat, wenn ich wieder einmal nicht ihren Vorstellungen von einer braven Tochter entsprochen habe. Die Erinnerung lässt mich lächeln, aber dennoch jagt mir das unheimliche Pfeifen des Windes eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

In der Finsternis der inzwischen fast vollständig hereingebrochenen Nacht vermag ich nicht zu erkennen, ob die Schlucht gänzlich natürlichen Ursprungs ist, oder ob die Zwerge bei ihrer Entstehung nachgeholfen haben. Dicht an die Felswände lehnen sich die Gebäude der Siedlung, bis zu zwei Stockwerke hoch. Sie sind im selben Baustil gehalten, wie ich ihn auch schon in Kroks Senke sah, Wandverkleidungen aus hellem, stabilem Holz unter halbkugeligen Dächern aus getriebenem Kupfer, das alt genug ist, um von einer dicken grünlichen Patina bedeckt zu werden.

Schmale Gassen trennen die Behausungen voneinander. Große Fackeln, die in kunstvoll geschmiedeten, erstaunlich filigranen Gestellen aus Eisen stecken, werden jetzt entzündet. Hell lodern die Flammen in die Finsternis, flackern unruhig in den kräftigen Windböen, jagen warmen, rotgoldenen Feuerschein ebenso wie tiefschwarze Schatten über das Gedränge aus Menschen, Zwergen und Dolyaks. Wenn ich genau hinhöre, kann ich das Zischen und Spucken der Schneeflocken vernehmen, die in ihrer Glut verdampfen.

Zwerge eilen geschäftig hin und her, führen Gruppen von Flüchtlingen durch die kleinen Seitengassen, die weiter ins Gebirge hineinzuführen scheinen. Das müssen die Eingänge zu dem unterirdischen Höhlensystem sein, überlege ich. Unsere Soldaten bringen die leeren Wagen weiter nach vorn die Straße hinunter, ich recke den Hals, kann aber nicht sehen, wo ihr Weg endet. Aber irgendwo in der Siedlung muss es ja genug freie Fläche geben, um die Wagen abzustellen und die Dolyaks abzuschirren und zu versorgen.

Chili und ich ziehen uns an den äußersten Rand der Hauptstraße nahe beim Tor zurück, um niemandem im Weg zu stehen - allmählich wird es mir hier wirklich zu voll. Außerdem tun mir die Oberschenkel- und Wadenmuskeln weh von der Rennerei durch den hohen Schnee. Ich setze mich auf eine am Straßenrand abgestellte, voluminöse Holzkiste und strecke dankbar die Beine aus. Chili drängt sich dicht an mich, sie kann die zunehmende Enge hier ebensowenig leiden wie ich. Ich beschließe, mich erst am nächsten Tag hier umzusehen - ich bin einfach zu müde, um genug Lust zu verspüren, mich durch dieses Gewühl zu kämpfen, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, wo ich eigentlich hin will. Trotz meiner Mattigkeit beobachte ich neugierig die Zwerge, die sich unter unsere Leute gemischt haben, betriebsam durch die Menge eilen oder am Straßenrand stehen und miteinander schwatzen. Auf den ersten Blick sind sie kaum voneinander zu unterscheiden. Alle sind langhaarig, langbärtig, fast so breit wie hoch und stecken in mehr oder weniger massiven Rüstungen aus Leder, Eisen oder beidem. Und alle, die ich sehe, sind männlich. Ich frage mich, wie ihre Frauen aussehen und wo sie wohl sein mögen. Werden sie unter Verschluss gehalten? Wenn ja, warum? Nachdenklich beginne ich, mit den Fingern die unzähligen Knoten aus meiner Mähne zu zupfen. Götter, was würde ich jetzt für ein Bad geben...

"Tari!" Eine kleine, schmale Gestalt im unverkennbaren Weiß der Heiler schlängelt sich wieselflink durch die Menschen- und Zwergenmenge und kommt winkend auf mich zu - Alesia! Lachend begrüßen wir uns, ich bin wahrlich froh, sie zu sehen. Ohne ihre Unterstützung würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Sie hat wirklich einiges gut bei mir. Ich rücke ein bisschen beiseite, damit sie neben mir auf der Kiste Platz nehmen kann.

"Erzähl mal", verlange ich neugierig, "warum habt ihr so lange gebraucht, um das Signalfeuer zu entzünden? Das hat ja wahre Ewigkeiten gedauert. War es so schlimm unterwegs?"

"Schlimm? Nein - nicht für uns jedenfalls, für den Steingipfel schon", antwortet sie und kichert schadenfroh. "Es hat lange gedauert, weil es so viele kleine Gruppen waren, das kostet halt Zeit. Und der Weg war länger, als wir gedacht hatten. Aber im Grunde hast du nicht viel versäumt. Und wir sind auch sehr gut ohne dich zurechtgekommen", fügt sie grinsend hinzu.

"Vielen Dank, sehr charmant", entgegne ich lachend. "Habt ihr schon Quartiere?"

"Nein, noch nicht, aber Stephan kümmert sich gerade darum. Hast du die Höhlen gesehen, Tari?"

Ich schüttele verneinend meine Mähne.

"Das musst du unbedingt nachholen. Es sind wahre Wunderwerke der Bergbaukunst... so etwas hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können. Es sind unglaublich viele – kleine, große und riesengroße. Platz gibt es jedenfalls genug, und warm ist es auch."

"Wegen der heißen Quellen?"

Alesia nickt. "Sie haben ein ausgeklügeltes System aus Rohrleitungen, mit dem sie die Wärme der Quellen im gesamten Höhlenkomplex verteilen. Es ist einfach unglaublich - aber du wirst es ja noch sehen."

Ich nicke versonnen und ziehe ein Knie an, lege mein Kinn darauf. Längst ist mir schon wieder eiskalt, aber ich widerstehe der Versuchung, den Pelzumhang aus meinem Rucksack zu ziehen. Schließlich hat man ja auch seinen Stolz.

"Kommst du mit auf ein Bier, Tari?", fragt Alesia. "Die anderen warten in einem der Gasthäuser auf mich. Stephan und Orion haben mir aufgetragen, dich mitzubringen."

"Hätte ich mir denken können, dass es hier mehr als eine Bierquelle gibt, und dass ihr an einer davon zu hängen bleibt", frotzele ich. "Aber ich glaube nicht. Ich werde hier geduldig warten, bis Rurik mich aufsammelt, und dann will ich endlich ein Bad."

"Bist du krank?" Mit gespielter Besorgnis befühlt Alesia meine Stirn. "Sieht dir doch gar nicht ähnlich, ein Bier schlecht werden zu lassen."

"Schlecht werdendes Bier und Stephan können nicht am selben Ort existieren, das sind zwei Phänomene, die sich gegenseitig ausschließen", gebe ich grinsend zurück. "Sag ihm, er soll eins für mich mittrinken. Ich bin zu müde für das Gewühl hier, und zu dreckig, um unter Leute zu gehen. Ich muss mir endlich einmal von Orion beibringen lassen, wie man es macht, nach einem Tag voller Gemetzel und umherfliegender Eingeweide immer noch auszusehen wie aus dem Ei gepellt, ohne das geringste Stäubchen auf der Rüstung, von einem Blutfleck ganz zu schweigen." Kopfschüttelnd fahre ich mit den Fingern durch meine Mähne und bleibe natürlich auf halber Strecke stecken.

"Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wo ich Chili so lange lassen soll", fahre ich fort und kraule liebevoll den weichen Pelz hinter den Ohren meines Pirschers. "Ich will sie nicht mit rein nehmen, bevor ich mich nicht selbst umgesehen habe, und draußen in der Kälte mag ich sie auch nicht lassen. Inzwischen hassen wir Schnee, nicht wahr, Süße." Chili legt eine gigantische Pfote auf mein Knie, reißt den Fang mit ihrem beeindruckenden Gebiss weit auf und faucht bekräftigend.

"Tja, wenn das so ist... dann bleibt mir nur, dir einen... äh... anregenden Abend zu wünschen", lächelt Alesia und drückt mir einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das 'schlaf gut' kann ich mir aber vermutlich schenken, oder?", fügt sie feixend hinzu.

"Ja – vermutlich", grinse ich. "Mach's gut, und morgen erwarte ich einen detaillierten Bericht über sämtliche Bierschenken in der Grooble-Schlucht!"

Alesia lacht und steht auf. Sie winkt mir noch einmal kurz zu, bevor sie im dichten Gewühl verschwindet.

Ich seufze, schlinge die Arme um mich, um mich warm zu rubbeln, strecke die Beine lang aus und starre blicklos in das Chaos auf der Straße, das sich nur sehr zögernd auflöst. Bald schweifen meine Gedanken hin zur kommenden Nacht und all den Freuden, die mich erwarten, und ich lächle abwesend in mich hinein.

Erschrocken fahre ich hoch, als ein vierschrötiger Krieger gegen meinen Knöchel tritt.

"Hey!", brülle ich und funkle ihn wütend an. "Was fällt Euch denn ein?" Während Chili sich neben mich stellt und drohend zu knurren beginnt, mustere ich den Krieger. Kurzgeschorenes aschblondes Haar, eine scheppernde Plattenpanzer-Rüstung, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hat... irgendwoher kenne ich den doch. Aber es will mir nicht einfallen.

"Bei Balthasars Eiern, habt Ihr nichts zu tun, dass Ihr hier faul herumsitzt?", schnauzt er.

"Und wer bei Grenths sieben Höllen seid Ihr, dass Ihr glaubt, das ginge Euch etwas an? Überlegt es Euch gut, mit wem Ihr Euch anlegt", fauche ich mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf Chili. Allmählich werde ich böse. Was bildet der sich denn ein? So langsam dämmert mir auch, woher ich diese Figur kenne – das ist der ungehobelte Klotz, der mich an meinem allerersten Tag in Ascalon vor zweieinhalb Jahren über den Haufen gerannt und mir einen unvergesslichen ersten Eindruck der Hauptstadt und ihrer Bewohner beschert hat.

Unterdessen baut der Klotz sich vor mir auf und schnarrt, "Ich bin Lem Saiph, Ritter des Wahren Lichts. Ich hätte Arbeit für Euch."

"Sehe ich aus, als ob es mir daran mangelt?"

Er besitzt die Unverschämtheit, sich neben mich auf die Kiste zu quetschen. Ich rücke ostentativ so weit beiseite, wie ich kann, ohne herunterzufallen.

"Ich rekrutiere fähige Kämpfer für meine Gilde", erklärt er mit weit ausholender Gestik, so dass ich mich zurücklehnen muss, damit er mir keinen Schmiss mit seinem eisenbeschlagenen Handschuh verpasst. Sein Atem riecht nach Bier und Zwiebeln, wie ich naserümpfend feststelle.

"Ihr habt eine sehr gewinnende Art, dies zu tun", schnaube ich abfällig. "Außerdem sind die Tage der Gildenkriege ohnehin vorbei – zum Glück. Oder wünscht Ihr eine Neuauflage?"

"Ihr solltet Euch uns anschließen." Seine Stimme rasselt unangenehm heiser. Ein Gelegenheitstrinker ist das nicht, denke ich bei mir. "Ich bin ein fähiger Anführer –", ich unterdrücke einen Lachanfall, der mein Zwerchfell beinahe bersten lässt – "und unter meiner Ägide werden die Ritter des Wahren Lichts eines Tages die gesamte bekannte Welt beherrschen. Ihr solltet nicht zögern. Es ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit."

Oh ja, das glaube ich aufs Wort, denke ich und gebe mir große Mühe, nicht zu kichern. Der hat ja nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank.

"Sagt mir, Lem Saiph, wo wart Ihr stationiert? In der Ascalon-Vorhut wart Ihr jedenfalls nicht, denn dann würde ich Euch kennen." Vermutlich im Sardelac-Sanatorium, aber als Patient, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu.

"Pah – die Ascalon-Vorhut", spuckt er geringschätzig. Speichel sprüht von seinen Lippen. "Eine Ansammlung verkrachter Existenzen, angeführt von einem Trottel."

Nun kann ich nicht mehr und pruste laut los, lasse den Lachanfall herausplatzen, der sich in mir aufgebaut hat. Der Klotz hebt die behandschuhte Rechte und greift hart an mein Kinn.

"Du solltest nicht lachen, Rotschopf, das könnte Dir noch leid tun", zischt er in gefährlich leisem Tonfall. Er hält mein Gesicht in eisernem Griff und dreht es hin und her. Seine unsteten, wässrigblauen Augen bohren sich in die meinen. Ganz weit hinten flackert Wahnsinn auf.

"Du bist gar nicht mal hässlich", überlegt er laut. "Und Pfeffer im Arsch hast du auch. Wenn ich erstmal fünfzehn Kilo auf dich draufgefüttert habe, wirst du eine annehmbare Bettgefährtin abgeben...."

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn ich greife blitzschnell in meinen Köcher, ziehe einen Pfeil heraus und drücke ihm die scharfkantige, metallene Spitze an die Halsschlagader, während ich mit der anderen Hand sein Ohr packe und es kräftig nach hinten ziehe. Unter der Pfeilspitze bildet sich allmählich ein winziger Blutstropfen, der langsam abwärts in seine Rüstung sickert und eine schmale, dunkelrote Spur hinterlässt, die im Fackelschein feucht schimmert.

"Und du solltest jetzt jede Bewegung einstellen, du armer Irrer. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich zufällig einen von meinen vergifteten Pfeilen erwischt habe", setze ich ihm liebenswürdig auseinander, während ich aufstehe, die Pfeilspitze noch immer an seinem Hals. "Und nun wirst du dich erheben – ganz, ganz langsam – und dann wirst du dich trollen. Und sprich _nie wieder_ mit mir."

Panik glitzert im flackernden Blick des Kriegers, während er aufsteht, sich von mir losreißt und stolpernd das Weite sucht. Chili steht neben mir bereit, die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen und laut fauchend, um gegebenenfalls meine Ansprüche durchzusetzen. Kopfschüttelnd und noch immer leise kichernd stecke ich den Pfeil zurück in den Köcher und wische mir dann mit leisem Abscheu die Hände an meinem Beinkleid ab.

"Ein Freund von dir, Tari?"

Ich wirble auf dem Absatz herum, und ein paar Meter hinter mir steht Rurik, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und versucht mit mäßigem Erfolg, sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen. Schnellen Schrittes eile ich auf ihn zu, bis ich so dicht neben ihm stehe, dass unsere Körper sich berühren. Ich fühle seine Wärme und erschauere.

"Hat das so ausgesehen?", frage ich und grinse zu ihm hoch. "Stehst du schon lange hier? Wie viel dieser unterhaltsamen Szene hast du mitbekommen?"

"So ziemlich alles", entgegnet er, während er einen Arm um meine Taille legt. "Als er es gewagt hat, dich anzufassen, wollte ich eingreifen, aber du warst schneller."

"Der Kerl ist völlig irre. Ein richtiger Psychopath. Den sollte man zumindest im Auge behalten. Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass er völlig harmlos ist", erwidere ich nachdenklich. "Ich weiß nicht, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie man mit solchen Figuren fertig wird."

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich jemand darum kümmert. Komm jetzt, Tari, ich bringe dich in unser Quartier." Er nimmt meine Hand und führt mich durch das Durcheinander von Wagen, Dolyaks, Zwergen und Menschen. Der Sturm bläst mir Wogen von Schneeflocken ins Gesicht.

"Eigentlich bräuchte ich erst einmal ein Bad... vor allem anderen", erkläre ich, während ich versuche, ihm zu folgen, ohne über eine Deichsel, eine Kiste oder einen Zwerg zu stolpern.

"Es ist für alles gesorgt, Tari. Es wird dir gefallen. Komm schon!"


	23. Grooble's Gulch, Teil 3

**Grooble's Gulch, Teil 3**

Durch gewundene Gassen hindurch bewegen wir uns immer weiter auf die Gebirgswand zu, bis wir uns schließlich in einem hohen, breiten Stollen wiederfinden, dessen von silbrigen Erzadern durchzogene, grob behauene Granitwände von Fackeln erhellt werden, die dem Gestein einen warmen goldenen Schimmer verleihen. Hier wimmelt es von Zwergen und unseren Flüchtlingen, auch ein paar unserer Soldaten finden sich hier, die versuchen, wenigstens so viel Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen, dass die Leute sich nicht gegenseitig tot treten. Warme Luft schlägt uns entgegen, legt sich einem heißen Schleier gleich auf meine vom eisigen Wind fast erfrorenen Wangen. Ich schnappe nach Luft und mühe mich tapfer, mit Ruriks langen, energischen Schritten mitzuhalten, ohne in einen ziemlich würdelosen Zuckeltrab fallen zu müssen. Chili hält Tuchfühlung mit meinem Knie, ich kann ihre schlechte Laune ob der hier herrschenden Enge förmlich spüren.

Nach gut vierzig Metern öffnet sich der Stollen zu einer breiten Balustrade hin, von der eine große Freitreppe in eine gigantische Halle von solchen Ausmaßen hinabführt, dass es scheint, als sei hier der gesamte Berg von innen ausgehöhlt worden. Abrupt bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen, so dass meine Hand aus Ruriks Griff rutscht. Starr vor Staunen trete ich an die massive, hüfthohe Brüstung heran und schaue hinunter. Die Halle hat bestimmt die dreifachen Ausmaße des großen Marktplatzes in Ascalon, ihr gegenüberliegendes Ende kann ich nicht einmal erahnen. Die Decke befindet sich so hoch oben, dass die oberen Enden der runenverzierten schwarzen und roten Granitsäulen, die dem Boden an den Seiten und in der Mitte entwachsen, im Dunkel verschwinden. Der Schein unzähliger Fackeln, die an den Säulen in ähnlichen schmiedeeisernen Halterungen lehnen wie draußen auf der Straße, beleuchtet das Gewimmel der dazwischen hin- und hereilenden Zwerge und Menschen. Lautes Stimmengewirr hallt von den steinernen Wänden wieder und dröhnt in meinen Ohren. An den Seitenwänden der oberen Ebenen ziehen sich Balkone entlang, eingerahmt von steinernem, zu feinsten Mustern durchbrochenem Gitterwerk, direkt aus dem Berg selbst gehauen. Enge, gewundene Treppen schlängeln sich schwindelerregend steil empor zu den Gängen. Auch hier sind Fackeln angebracht, die das uralte Gestein in flackerndes Rotgold tauchen.

Im Mittelgang der Halle thronen gewaltige Statuen auf massiven, dreimal mannshohen Onyxstelen - aus Granit gehauene, hammerschwingende Zwerge mit grimmigem Blick zumeist, manche mit, manche ohne Krone, aber meine Augen bleiben an dem Abbild eines monströs großen Drachen hängen, der seine immensen Schwingen aus rosigweißem Marmor, die so dünn geschliffen und poliert sind, dass das Licht hindurchscheint, über der Menge ausbreitet. Aus einem langen, muskulösen Hals, der sich mit elegantem Schwung erhebt wie eine Schlange, die im Begriff ist, ihre Beute zu schlagen, strebt der gewaltige Kopf empor. Ein gewundenes, in seiner Eleganz beinahe zierlich anmutendes Gehörn wächst aus einer breiten Stirn, aus der die Augen, deren boshafte Intelligenz der Bildhauer meisterhaft eingefangen hat, dem Betrachter überall hin zu folgen scheinen. Der voluminöse Oberkopf verjüngt sich zu einer langen, feingemeißelten Schnauze hin, deren dünnwandige marmorne Nüstern förmlich von innen heraus zu glühen scheinen. Das gewaltige Maul mit Zähnen, deren Länge etwa der meiner Beine entspricht, ist weit aufgerissen. Muskelbepackte, kurze Vorderläufe mit langen, gebogenen Klauen sind wehrhaft erhoben, um die Hinterhand windet sich der lange, schuppige Schwanz des Ungeheuers, dessen Umfang an seiner Spitze immer noch dem meiner Taille entsprechen dürfte. Ich habe noch nie eine so lebendige Darstellung von irgend etwas gesehen, geschweige denn von einem Drachen. Das gigantische Ungeheuer wirkt so lebensecht, als würde es sich jeden Moment von seinem hohen Podest in die Lüfte erheben und brüllend und feuerspeiend alles, was sich in der Halle bewegt, bei lebendigem Leibe rösten. Wie in Trance lehne ich mich über die Brüstung nach vorn und wische mir die Mähnenfransen aus dem Gesicht, stehe wie festgenagelt, kann den Blick nicht losreißen.

"Wenn du nicht aufpasst, wirst du noch abstürzen. Komm weiter, wir sind fast da."

Mit sanfter Gewalt zieht Rurik mich am Ellbogen von der Balustrade herunter, nimmt wieder meine Hand – fester diesmal – und bahnt uns weiter den Weg durch die Menge.

"Hast du den Drachen gesehen?", frage ich, während ich etwas außer Atem neben ihm her hechele.

"Was?" Rurik wird kurzfristig etwas langsamer und schenkt mir einen verwirrten Blick.

"Den Drachen. Die Statue."

"Ach so. Ja, natürlich – bei den Ausmaßen ist er kaum zu übersehen, nicht?"

"Ist er nicht fantastisch? So lebendig..."

"Ja, sehr beeindruckend", antwortet er in einem Tonfall, als hätte ich ihm gerade das Lieblingsstrickmuster meiner Großmutter im Detail erklärt, und nimmt wieder Tempo auf. Alles klar, mit Kunst kann man ihn offensichtlich nicht fesseln, es sei denn, bei dem Kunstwerk handelt es sich um ein altes und seltenes Schwert – _das _würde ihn vielleicht noch faszinieren. Was soll's, man kann nicht alles haben, denke ich und muss grinsen.

Nach etwa fünfzig Metern nehmen wir eine Abzweigung in einen schmalen Seitengang. Wachen sind hier in Zweiergruppen postiert, unsere Soldaten, die zackig salutieren, als wir näherkommen. Je tiefer wir in den Berg vordringen, desto weiter bleibt das Stimmengewirr der Menge hinter uns zurück, bis es nur noch wie ein fernes Flüstern zu vernehmen ist, um dann schließlich völlig zu verstummen. In die Decke eingelassene Lampen aus geschliffenem Bergkristall scheinen aus eigener Kraft heraus zu glühen, werfen mattes, weiches Licht und tiefschwarze Schatten in den engen Gang. Im Vorbeieilen lasse ich meine Hand über das rauhe, nur oberflächlich polierte Gestein der Wand gleiten. Schwarzer Granit, durchzogen von golden glitzernden Pyritadern. Die Wände fühlen sich warm und trocken an. Ich bleibe ruckartig stehen, um fasziniert die Einlagerung einer kindskopfgroßen Amethystdruse näher zu beäugen, befühle vorsichtig die harten, glatten Spitzen der zierlichen lavendelfarbenen Kristalle.

"Wenn du jedes Steinchen einzeln betrachten willst, stehen wir morgen noch hier, Tari", bemerkt Rurik und streicht mir sanft das Haar zur Seite, aber der ungeduldige Unterton in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.

"Oh...", mache ich. "Tut mir leid. Haben wir es denn so eilig?"

"Ich schon... du nicht?", fragt er leise und streichelt zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen meine Kehle. Ich schaue zu ihm auf, erwidere seinen Blick, lese das Verlangen und die Sehnsucht in seinen Augen. Ein Strom heißer Lava durchflutet mein Blut, sammelt sich in meiner Mitte und breitet sich dort pochend aus. Gleich werden wir miteinander allein sein... endlich Zeit für uns haben.

"Doch... schon... wenn du mich so fragst...", flüstere ich. Er lächelt, nimmt meinen Ellbogen und eilt weiter den Gang hinunter, bis wir an eine hohe, massive Tür aus eisenbeschlagenem dunklem Holz gelangen. Runen aus silbrig glänzendem Metall, die ich nicht entziffern kann, sind tief in ihre Oberfläche eingelassen, darüber prangt ein schwerer eiserner Türklopfer mit einem fein gearbeiteten Wolfskopf von der Größe einer Männerfaust.

Rurik betätigt den seitlich in die Wand eingelassenen Hebelmechanismus, woraufhin die Tür lautlos aufschwingt. Er tritt beiseite und schiebt mich nach vorn.

"Nach dir, Tari", sagt er lächelnd.

Ich schreite durch die Tür und stehe in einem ovalen, höhlenartigen Raum, matt erleuchtet von den gleichen Bergkristallampen, die auch draußen im Gang angebracht sind. Die Luft ist erstaunlich frisch, irgendwo muss es Öffnungen nach draußen geben, aber ich kann auf den ersten Blick keine entdecken. Mein staunender Blick fällt auf polierte Wände und einen ebensolchen Boden aus Granit, dessen Schwärze von glitzernden Pyriteinschlüssen unterbrochen wird, die im Licht der Lampen schimmern wie winzige Sterne. Verschlungene Intarsien aus Amethyst, Rosenquarz und Malachit, so zierlich, wie ich sie von den Zwergen nie erwartet hätte, ziehen sich in fremdartigen Mustern der Länge nach durch den Raum.

Links von der Tür, direkt neben mir, steht ein hüfthoch eingefasstes, großes ovales Becken aus schwarzem Granit, außen nur ganz grob behauen und kaum bearbeitet, aber aus ihm erhebt sich als Wasserspeier ein etwa zwei Fuß hoher Drache aus feinem, durchscheinendem weißen Marmor, der jenem in der Halle bis in die kleinste Einzelheit gleicht. Wasser sprudelt aus dem weit aufgerissenen Maul und ergießt sich mit leisem Plätschern in das Becken, das innen auf Hochglanz poliert und geschliffen ist. Ich halte fasziniert meine Finger in den feinen Wasserstrahl, es ist handwarm.

Von zwei massigen Basaltstelen an jedem Ende der kurzen Seite des Raumes blicken die Abbilder zweier überlebensgroßer, grimmiger Zwergenkrieger auf uns herab. In roten Granit gemeißelt, schwingen sie wehenden Bartes ihre mächtigen Hämmer. Langsam gehe ich ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um meine Finger über die Felswand gleiten zu lassen. Der Granit ist glatt poliert wie feinstes Glas und ganz warm. Geräumige Fächer sind darin eingeschnitten, in denen mehrere Halbedelsteinbrocken von beachtlicher Größe zur Schau gestellt werden, manche völlig unbearbeitet, andere leicht angeschliffen, so dass die innere Struktur des Steins zur Geltung kommt.

Ein gutes Dutzend riesiger, langhaariger Dolyakfelle bedeckt einen Teil des Bodens sowie das niedrige, breite Lager, auf dem Chili sich bereits zufrieden schnurrend niedergelassen hat. Sie ist heilfroh, wieder im Warmen zu sein und sieht nicht so aus, als würde sie sich in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden freiwillig vom Fleck bewegen. Lächelnd betrachte ich das Bett, taxiere seine Größe - mit der Länge könnte es knapp werden... Ich lasse meinen Rucksack in eine Ecke fallen und stelle meinen Bogen daneben ab, während Rurik die Tür schließt und den Riegel vorschiebt.

Er tritt hinter mich, legt mir locker die Arme um die Taille.

"Gefällt es Dir?", fragt er leise, sein Atem kitzelt mein Ohr. "Das Bad ist übrigens gleich nebenan."

"Das Quartier hat ein eigenes Bad?" Mir fallen vor Verblüffung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Das ist ja atemberaubend... sind alle Unterkünfte hier so üppig ausgestattet?"

"Nein", erwidert er mit leisem Lachen. "Nicht ganz. Diese hier ist... nun... höher gestellten Gästen vorbehalten."

"Ich verstehe - süße Melandru, was für ein Luxus... daran könnte man sich direkt gewöhnen..."

"Lieber nicht zu sehr", entgegnet er, seine Stimme klingt plötzlich wieder ernst und nüchtern. "Ich bin nicht mehr in der Position, dir das allzu häufig bieten zu können."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, lege die Arme um seinen Hals, schmiege mich an ihn. Seine Augen versenken sich in die meinen, so ernst, dass es mir fast wehtut.

"Was denkst du nur von mir? Du weisst doch, dass mir das egal ist", flüstere ich und streiche ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. "Für mich ist jeder Bretterverschlag ein Palast, so lange du ihn mit mir teilst. Und ich verbringe die Nacht lieber mit dir auf nacktem Fels als ohne dich in einem Himmelbett."

Prüfend hält er weiter meinen Blick fest, bis ich schließlich mit leichter Verunsicherung den Kopf schief lege. "Glaubst du mir nicht?", frage ich leise. "Ich will keine Schlösser und keinen Luxus und keine Reichtümer... ich will nur dein Herz."

"Das gehört dir schon", antwortet er mit rauher Stimme, greift mit einer Hand in meine Mähne und zieht mich in einen tiefen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, presst mich so fest an sich, dass meine Rippen leise knirschen.

Als er beginnt, die Schnallen meiner Rüstung zu öffnen, löse ich mich atemlos von ihm. "Stop!" Ich lege die Hände auf seine Brust und schiebe ihn lächelnd ein paar Zentimeter weg. "Ich gehe keinen Schritt weiter, bevor ich nicht ein Bad genommen habe. Ich bin verschwitzt und dreckig und meine Haare sehen wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Vogelnest..."

Zweimal zwei kurze Schläge gegen die Tür unterbrechen mich. Ich zucke erschrocken zusammen, denke zunächst, ich habe mich verhört. Aber nein, da ist es wieder, tock-tock, tock-tock, diesmal lauter und energischer. Rurik flucht leise, lässt mich los und geht zur Tür, öffnet sie einen Spalt und wechselt einige leise Worte mit wem auch immer, während ich vergeblich versuche, einen Blick auf den Störenfried zu erhaschen. Süße Melandru, das ist jetzt schon das zweite Mal heute - was haben wir bloß getan, denke ich ärgerlich. Nach einigen Sekunden kommt er wieder zu mir, nimmt mich in den Arm.

"Ich muss noch einmal weg, Tari, aber nur kurz. Wenn du baden willst, geh durch diese Tür dort hinten", - er deutet vage in Richtung der beiden Zwergen-Statuen - "dort findest du alles, was du brauchst."

"In Ordnung", nicke ich.

"Falls du Hilfe brauchst, könnte ich nachkommen", sagt er leise und legt seine Stirn gegen meine. Mein Herz galoppiert wie ein durchgehendes Dolyak.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", murmle ich lächelnd und streichle seine Lippen mit den meinen. "Ich glaube kaum, dass ich das allein schaffen kann."

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen ist, wühle ich in meinem Gepäck nach einem Stück Seife und meinem Kamm und mache mich dann auf die Suche nach dem Eingang zur Badekammer. Chili schläft zufrieden lang ausgestreckt auf dem Bett. ich lasse sie, wo sie ist – meiner wasserscheuen Katze wird der Sinn ohnehin wohl kaum nach einem Bad stehen, außerdem kann sie den Raum bewachen, so lange niemand von uns dort ist.

Hinter den Zwergen-Statuen zweigt ein enger, kurzer Gang ab, der mit einer dunklen Holztür abschließt. Sie ähnelt der Eingangstür zum Quartier, nur in kleinerem Format. Es dauert ein wenig, bis ich den Öffnungsmechanismus gefunden habe, aber dann schwingen die beiden Türflügel mit einem leisen, schabenden Geräusch auf und geben den Blick frei auf eine große Grotte, bei deren Anblick mir der Atem stockt. Ich schließe die Tür hinter mir und trete langsam ein paar Meter aus dem tiefen Schatten des breiten Türsturzes heraus, bleibe dann ehrfürchtig stehen, nehme staunend die Eindrücke in mich auf.

Die Grotte scheint riesig zu sein, viel größer als die Unterkunft selbst. Boden und Wände bestehen auch hier aus dem allgegenwärtigen schwarzen Granit, der nach oben hin jedoch in ein helleres Gestein übergeht. Kalkstein vielleicht, überlege ich, oder Sandstein...

Warmes, tiefgoldenes Licht, dessen Quelle ich nicht ausmachen kann, flutet von der hohen, gewölbten Decke herab, leuchtet die Mitte und die rechte Seite der Grotte aus, während alles andere in einem schummrigen Halbdunkel verbleibt.

Zierliche, zur Spitze hin bläulich schimmernde Stalaktiten in allen möglichen Größen weisen Elfenfingern gleich gen Boden und lenken meinen Blick auf das Badebecken, das allein schon etwa die Ausdehnung des Wohnraumes nebenan aufweist. Es ist gut zehn Meter von der Tür entfernt nahe der rechten Seitenwand in den Boden eingelassen. Das Becken hat keine Einfassung, wirkt wie ein Teich mit einer flachen, steinernen Uferneigung, als habe es die Natur selbst geschaffen, ohne dass jemand dabei nachgeholfen hätte.

Aus der Wand heraus wölbt sich ein kantiger Felsvorsprung in etwa drei Metern Höhe über dem Becken, zwei kräftige Wasserstrahlen, die ganz weit oben aus dem Gestein hervorsprudeln, vereinigen sich auf ihm, um sich dann in einem kleinen Wasserfall in das große Becken zu ergießen. Die Wände der Grotte werfen das melodische Geplätscher zurück, unzählig vervielfacht in leisen Echos. Dichter, nebliger Dampf wabert über der Oberfläche, das Wasser muss ziemlich warm sein.

Minutenlang stehe ich nur bewegungslos da und schaue, versuche, mir jede Einzelheit dieser märchenhaften Umgebung für immer einzuprägen. Ich glaube, ich bin noch nie an einem so schönen Ort gewesen – abgesehen von Ascalon im bunten Herbstlaub, vor dem Großen Feuer. Nie hätte ich vermutet, ausgerechnet bei den Zwergen, die so einen robusten und kriegerischen Eindruck auf mich machen, eine solche Pracht vorzufinden.

Als ich mich endlich von dem Anblick losreißen kann, untersuche ich die beiden großen, tiefen Regalfächer, die in die Wand neben mir eingemeißelt sind. In einem befindet sich ein Stapel dicker, weicher Tücher, in dem anderen eine Anzahl schlichter Glasflakons in verschiedenen Größen und Farben. Interessiert öffne ich eins der größeren Fläschchen. Mit leisem Ploppen löst sich der Glasstöpsel und setzt einen würzigen Duft frei, ein bisschen seifig, aber hauptsächlich nach Kräutern. Ich öffne neugierig jeden Flakon, jeder birgt einen anderen Duft. Sie alle sind herb und würzig, wie frisches Bergheu, einige mit einer leichten Moschusnote versehen - und jeder einzelne schlägt den Geruch meiner eigenen schlichten Kernseife um Längen. Ich suche aufs Geratewohl zwei Fläschchen aus, klemme mir einen Stapel Tücher unter den Arm und begebe mich zum Rand des Beckens.

Der aufsteigende Dunst legt sich mir warm und feucht auf die Haut, während ich mich so schnell wie möglich aus meiner Rüstung schäle. Nun kann ich es kaum noch abwarten - es scheint mir Ewigkeiten her zu sein, dass ich das letzte Mal richtig baden konnte, noch dazu in einer so außergewöhnlichen Umgebung.

Achtlos lasse ich meine Sachen dort liegen, wo ich sie abstreife, schnappe mir die beiden Seifenflakons und betrete vorsichtig das Becken. Zögernd tauche ich einen Zeh ins Wasser. Die Temperatur ist zwar recht warm, aber nicht zu hoch. Wegen des wabernden Dampfes über der Wasseroberfläche hatte ich es mir viel heißer vorgestellt. Rasch gehe ich voran zu dem kleinen Wasserfall. Kleine Wellen brechen sich an meinen Beinen, unter meinen Fußsohlen spüre ich den leicht angerauhten Granitboden. Das Wasser reicht mir gerade bis über die Knie. Ich nehme mir vor, später noch zu erkunden, ob es auch tiefere Stellen gibt.

Ich plaziere die beiden Glasflakons auf einem Vorsprung in der Felswand und stelle mich dann unter den Wasserfall - süße Melandru, wie wunderbar ist das! Ich schließe die Augen und breite die Arme aus, genieße das Gefühl, wie das handwarme Wasser schäumend an meinem Körper hinabfließt und den Schmutz und den Dreck von mehreren Tagen von mir herunterwäscht. Wasser rinnt in meinen Mund, weil ich so breit grinse vor lauter Vergnügen. Es schmeckt frisch, fast süß, und ein wenig metallisch. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, lasse meine Mähne weit über meinen Rücken fallen und richtig durchspülen. Ich könnte singen vor Freude über dieses herrliche Gefühl, unterlasse es aber aus Rücksicht auf eventuell hier heimische Fledermäuse, die wahrscheinlich tot von der Wand fallen würden, wenn ich es täte.

Mit der leicht nach Moschus duftenden Seife aus einem der Flakons wasche ich meine Haare durch, dreimal hintereinander, damit sie richtig sauber und duftig weich werden. Grinsend denke ich, dass man dann auch endlich wieder meine natürliche Haarfarbe wird erkennen können, mahagonirot statt schmutzig braun. Ich lasse eine ordentliche Portion der Seife aus dem anderen Fläschchen auf meine Handfläche fließen und will gerade beginnen, mich von oben bis unten damit einzuschäumen, als ich aus dem Augenwinkel eine Verschiebung in den tiefen Schatten nahe der Tür wahrnehme. Ich halte mitten in der Bewegung inne - ist jemand gekommen? Gehört habe ich nichts... aber daran kann das Rauschen des Wassers schuld sein. ich bin ganz sicher, dass ich etwas gesehen habe. Eigentlich kann es ja nur einer sein... abgesehen davon, dass ein halbes Dutzend Wachen draußen im Gang steht, käme auch niemand anders als Rurik mit heiler Haut an Chili vorbei.

Ich schaue noch einmal scharf hin, aber nichts rührt sich. Habe ich mich doch getäuscht? Seufzend beginne ich, mich einzuseifen. Ich wünschte, er würde bald kommen... was nützen alle Wunder dieser Welt, wenn man sie mit niemandem teilen kann?

Da – da ist es wieder. Eine Bewegung in den Schatten. Ich blicke hinüber und lächle. Er _muss_ da sein. Vielleicht schaut er mir zu? Ich blicke hinüber Richtung Tür, lege auffordernd den Kopf schief und recke mich ein bisschen, schüttle meine nasse Mähne nach hinten, gleite mit den Händen über meine Hüften und über meinen Bauch, verteile den Seifenschaum bis hoch an meinen Hals. Aufmerksam schaue ich in die Schatten, bis Rurik endlich aus dem Dunkel hervortritt, in nichts weiter gehüllt als in seine Haut, und langsam mit diesen fließenden Bewegungen auf mich zukommt, die so typisch für ihn sind, so geschmeidig und doch strotzend vor Kraft, wie eine große Raubkatze.

Ich erstarre mitten in der Bewegung, kann meine Augen nicht von ihm wenden. Süße Melandru... er ist so prachtvoll, so schön... Das warme, goldene Licht lässt sein Haar wie dunkle Bronze schimmern und wirft tanzende Schatten auf die stahlharte, trockene Muskulatur seines Körpers, zur Perfektion geformt in vielen Jahren harten Trainings und Kämpfens.... ich könnte ihn stundenlang nur anschauen, in dem Anblick versinken wie in einen Traum, und wenn ich nie mehr daraus erwachte, so würde ich doch nichts vermissen - außer seiner Berührung...

Ich schaue in sein ernstes Gesicht, erwidere seinen warmen Blick, aus dem so viel Zärtlichkeit fließt, aber auch Begehren und selbstbewusster Besitzanspruch. Mein Herz beginnt bis in meine Zehen zu donnern, eine Welle des Verlangens schießt wie ein Flammenstoß durch meinen Körper, während der Seifenschaum langsam in schmalen Bahnen an meinem Körper herabrinnt und träge auf der Wasseroberfläche davontreibt. Oh Götter, ich liebe ihn so... und ich kann es noch immer kaum fassen, dass er mich auch liebt, mich, eine einfache kleine Waldläuferin aus der Provinz. Oh, welch ein Glück ich habe... das Leben meint es wirklich gut mit dir, Tari, sage ich zu mir selbst und genieße selbstvergessen lächelnd, wie sein Blick über meine bloße Haut streichelt.

Endlich steht er vor mir, zieht mich in die Arme, lässt meinen Blick nicht los, sagt leise meinen Namen. Ich erschauere, als ich seine warme Haut an meiner spüre, meine Oberschenkel beginnen zu zittern. Ich lege die Arme um ihn und lasse meine Hände über die harten Muskelstränge seines breiten Rückens gleiten, schmiege mich an ihn, fühle seine beginnende Erregung und das leichte Zittern seiner Muskeln unter der glatten, seidigen Haut.

"Ich dachte schon, du kommst überhaupt nicht mehr. Wie lange hast du dort im Schatten gestanden?", frage ich lächelnd.

Seine Hände streicheln sanft meinen nassen Rücken, umschließen warm und kräftig meine Pobacken. Ich spüre die harten Schwielen seiner Handflächen, Zeugnis vieler Jahre der ständigen Handhabung von Schwert und Axt. Die Hände eines Kriegers, und doch ist ihre Berührung so sanft und zärtlich...

"Eine kleine Weile", beantwortet er meine Frage, seine Stimme ist rauh und tief. "Ich konnte nicht anders... du bist so wunderschön, wie du hier im Wasser stehst, in dem aufsteigenden Dunst, wie aus den Nebeln selbst geboren... ich konnte mich nicht losreißen. Dieses Bild werde ich nie vergessen, so lange ich lebe."

Seine Worte rühren mich so sehr, dass ich hart schlucken muss. Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen seine Brust, schließe kurz die Augen und hole tief Atem, fühle seine warme Haut unter meiner Wange und den beschleunigten Schlag seines Herzens.

"Das ist eine akzeptable Entschuldigung", bringe ich schließlich heraus, nachdem ich mich gefasst habe, und halte ihm lächelnd den Seifenflakon hin. "Wolltest du mir nicht... behilflich sein? Einige Stellen sind allein so schwer zu erreichen, weißt du."

"Ich werde mir Mühe geben", antwortet er lächelnd. "Ich denke schon seit Stunden an kaum etwas anderes."


	24. When Stars Burst

**WARNUNG**: Enthält SEHR (!!) explizite Szenen!

Lest es NICHT, wenn Ihr unter 18 seid.

Lest es AUF KEINEN FALL, wenn Ihr generell mit Stories ein Problem habt, die grafische Darstellungen dessen enthalten, was allgemeinhin zwischen erwachsenen Menschen abläuft, die sich lieben.

So, you have been warned! Allen anderen – enjoy!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

**24. When Stars Burst**

Meine Arme um seine Hüften gelegt, den Oberkörper leicht zurückgeneigt, beobachte ich lächelnd und vor Erwartung bebend, wie Rurik die geschmeidige, nach Kräutern und Moschus duftende Seifenflüssigkeit zwischen den Handflächen verreibt. Sein Blick versenkt sich in meinen, verspricht Zärtlichkeit und Begehren gleichermaßen. Die Magie zwischen uns flammt hoch auf, ein loderndes, sengende Funken sprühendes Band aus reinem, hellem Feuer, das unsere Seelen untrennbar miteinander verbindet, das immer da ist, selbst wenn wir nicht zusammen sind. Ich erinnere mich an das allererste Mal, da ich ihn sah, damals, an jenem sonnigen Tag unter Ascalons buntem Herbstlaub, kurz vor dem Großen Feuer. Schon da habe ich etwas gespürt, aber ich hatte es als Einbildung abgetan....

Während die Bilder der Erinnerung durch meinen Geist huschen, verteilt er mit sinnlichen, kreisenden Bewegungen die Seife auf meinem Rücken, meinem Hals und meinen Schultern. Dichter Schaum bildet sich, rinnt gemächlich zwischen meinen Brüsten herab, sammelt sich in meinem Bauchnabel, wohin ihm seine Augen langsam folgen, dort verharren, um dann wieder in die meinen einzutauchen.

Langsam driften seine Hände tiefer, und mit jedem Zentimeter erhöht sich die Geschwindigkeit meines Herzschlags. Seine Finger gleiten unter meine Achselhöhlen, seine Daumen necken zärtlich meine Brustwarzen, kreisen sanft um das zarte, sich nun rasch hart zusammenziehende Fleisch. Ich gebe ein ersticktes, hohes Stöhnen von mir, biege mein Rückgrat nach hinten durch, so dass meine Hüfte sich fester an ihn drängt. Ich fühle seine Erregung, die sich hart in die weiche, nachgiebige Haut meines Bauches presst und mein eigenes Verlangen heiß auflodern lässt. Dass ich eine solche Wirkung auf ihn habe... Ich habe Mühe, auf meinen zitternden Beinen stehen zu bleiben und ziehe zischend den Atem ein.

Er legt einen Arm um meine Hüfte, stützt mich und presst mich gleichzeitig noch enger an sich, während er mit der freien Hand sanft meine Brüste streichelt. Der feine Film, den die Seife über meine Haut zieht, verstärkt den Effekt seiner Berührungen noch, bis ich beinahe den Verstand verliere. Unzählige kleine Blitze zischen durch mein Blut, nehmen ihren Ausgang an den Stellen, an denen er mich berührt, entladen sich pochend zwischen meinen Beinen. Das Rauschen des Wasserfalls einen Schritt hinter mir mischt sich mit dem Tosen meines Blutes, bis ich beides kaum noch auseinanderhalten kann.

Ehe ich vollständig handlungsunfähig werde, winde ich mich schnell aus seinem Griff und husche hinter ihn, lehne mich gegen seinen Rücken und angle dabei nach dem Seifenflakon.

"Ich bin sicher, Euch würde ein bisschen Seife auch nicht schaden, mein Prinz", schnurre ich, während ich den restlichen Inhalt des Fläschchens langsam in einem dünnen Strahl über seine Schultern ausleere.

Er zuckt leicht zusammen, als die kühle Flüssigkeit auf seine warme Haut trifft.

"Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Tari", antwortet er und wirft mir über die Schulter einen dunklen Blick zu, der sein Verlangen kaum zu verbergen vermag, "du darfst ruhig gründlich sein."

"Keine Sorge, ich werde nichts auslassen", entgegne ich lächelnd, während ich mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen seinen Nacken massiere. Langsam gleiten meine Hände über seine Schultern nach vorn, meine Finger driften zart über seinen Hals, bleiben kurz auf seiner Schlagader ruhen. Ich fühle seinen beschleunigten Puls unter der dünnen, weichen Haut, ein sanftes Pochen im Gleichklang mit meinem Herzen. Ich nehme die Hände zurück, lasse sie mit weichen, streichelnden Bewegungen über die Muskeln seiner Schultern und seines Rückens gleiten. Ich spüre seine Anspannung, ein ganz leichtes Beben unter der glatten Haut, und frage mich, ob meine Berührungen ihn genau so verrückt machen wie mich die seinen.

Ich greife hinter mich nach dem zweiten Seifenflakon, lasse etwas von dem Inhalt in meine Hand tropfen, schmiege mich eng an seinen Rücken und umarme ihn. Meine Hände wandern vor, streicheln sanft, aber nicht ohne Druck über die harte Muskulatur, die seine Rippen einbettet, hin zu seiner Brust, verteilen den feinen, dichten Schaum. Er stöhnt heiser auf, als ich erst meine Handflächen, dann meine Fingerkuppen über seine Brustwarzen streichen lasse, ganz sacht, mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen, bis sie sich zu kleinen, harten Perlen zusammenziehen. Seine kräftigen Finger streicheln über meine Hände und Unterarme, ich presse meinen Kopf an seinen Rücken, kann sein Herz schlagen fühlen, kräftig und schnell, höre, wie seine Atemzüge kürzer werden, und ich muss lächeln, weil es so wunderbar ist, dass ich es bin, die solche Empfindungen in ihm hervorruft. Götter, er fühlt sich so gut an...

Meine Hände gleiten langsam abwärts, fahren sanft über seine festen Bauchmuskeln. Spielerisch tauche ich eine Fingerspitze in seinen Bauchnabel, lasse sie neckend darin kreisen, folge dann der schmalen Linie feinen Haars langsam weiter nach unten, bis meine Fingerkuppen in einem Nest aus dichtem, krausen Haar verschwinden. Ich fühle, wie er sich anspannt, starr wird vor Erwartung. Ich halte meine Hand still, lehne mich etwas zurück und fahre mit der Zungenspitze zärtlich die Linie seines tief in harte Muskelstränge eingebetteten Rückgrats entlang, streife dann mit den Fingerspitzen ganz federleicht, wie zufällig, über die Spitze seiner Erektion. Ein rauhes Keuchen entweicht ihm, ich will meine Hand neckend wieder wegziehen, aber er hält sie fest, presst sich hart gegen meine streichelnden Finger. Kein Mann, der mit sich spielen lässt, denke ich lächelnd und erschauere, als ich ihn fest umschließe und sanft mit dem Daumen über die Spitze gleite, die samtweiche Haut liebkose, die sich über dem stahlharten Fleisch spannt. Das Verlangen, die Sehnsucht, ihn ganz nah zu spüren, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, pocht mit brennender Intensität von meinem Herzen bis in meine Mitte, breitet sich mit schmerzhaftem Ziehen bis in meine Oberschenkel aus. Meine Hand gleitet mit sanftem Druck seine Länge hinauf und hinunter, ich höre, wie seine Atemzüge sich verkürzen, fühle sein Herz schneller schlagen und spüre, wie er ganz leicht zu zittern beginnt, als ich den Druck leicht verstärke.

Doch dann entzieht er sich selbst meinen streichelnden Fingern, dreht sich um und zieht mich fest an sich.

"Stop", flüstert er heiser und lächelt, "sonst sind wir fertig, bevor wir richtig angefangen haben."

"Wieso wir?", grinse ich frech, aber er antwortet nicht, scheint mich gar nicht zu hören.

Er hebt mein Gesicht an, sein Blick, verschleiert von Sehnsucht und Begehren, hält meine Augen fest, erforscht wortlos mein Innerstes, sondiert meine Seele, bis seine Intensität mich leise aufkeuchen lässt. Dann endlich neigt er den Kopf, fängt meinen Mund mit dem seinen ein. Fordernd teilt seine Zunge meine Lippen, dringt tief in meinen Mund ein und teilt mir unmissverständlich mit, was er später noch mit mir zu tun gedenkt. Er hält mich mit einem Arm fest umfangen, schiebt die andere Hand zwischen unsere Körper und umschließt meine Brust, warm und fest, lässt seinen Daumen weich um meine Brustwarze kreisen, die sich bei dieser zarten Berührung sogleich wieder hart und steif aufstellt.

Meine Fingerspitzen ziehen federleicht die Linie seines Rückgrats nach, während ich mich in seinen Kuss lehne, seine Zunge tief in meinen Mund ziehe, bis ich mich schließlich atemlos von ihm lösen muss, um keuchend Luft zu schöpfen. Ich stöhne leise, meine Augen fallen zu, mein Kopf rollt in meinen Nacken.

"Sieh mich an, Tari."

Mühsam öffne ich meine Augen einen Spalt, blinzle schwer atmend durch die halbgeschlossenen Lider, während seine Hand langsam über meinen Bauch weiter nach unten gleitet.

"Du verlangst viel", flüstere ich mit heiserer Stimme.

"Ich will sehen, was du fühlst", entgegnet er rauh, während sein Blick dunkel und verlangend den meinen festhält.

Ich keuche rauh auf, als er meine Beine sanft, aber bestimmt mit dem Knie auseinander drückt, und noch einmal, als er mich noch enger an sich zieht und seinen muskulösen Oberschenkel an meine empfindlichsten Stellen presst. Gegen meine Hitze fühlt seine Haut sich beinahe kühl an... Götter, was macht er nur mit mir... kein Mann hat jemals solche Gefühle in mir hervorgerufen. Ich klammere meine Arme um seinen Rücken, fühle das leichte Beben seiner Muskeln und den langen, hoch aufgerichteten Schaft seiner Erregung, der hart gegen meine Hüfte drückt. Ich spüre sein Herz gegen meine Rippen hämmern, fühle seine warmen, raschen Atemzüge an meinem Gesicht, meine Augen noch immer in den seinen versunken. Süße Melandru, ich will ihn... Ich spüre, wie mir die Kontrolle über mich selbst entgleitet, willig gebe ich mich selbst komplett mit Leib und Seele in seine Hand, weiß, dass es so richtig ist.

Schließlich lässt er meinen Blick los, senkt den Kopf, seine Lippen schmeicheln über meinen Hals, lassen eine glühende Spur aus winzigen Küssen über die empfindliche Haut regnen, die sich wie Flammenzungen in mein Innerstes brennt. Er verweilt kurz bei meinen Schlüsselbeinen, zieht ihre Line sanft mit der Zunge nach. Er lässt seine Lippen tiefer gleiten, bis sein Mund meine Brustwarze umschließt und sanft daran saugt, während er seine Zunge in zarten, langsamen Bewegungen um sie herum kreisen lässt. Ich höre mich selbst leise aufkeuchen, als seine Zähne über das empfindliche, hart zusammengezogene Fleisch gleiten und vorsichtig zubeissen. Meine Augen fallen wieder zu. Myriaden von Sternen blitzen hinter dem Dunkel meiner geschlossenen Lider auf, klares Denken wird immer schwieriger. Unwillkürlich presse ich meine heiße, feuchte Mitte gegen die harten Muskeln seines Oberschenkels, um mein Verlangen zu lindern.

Tari, du benimmst dich wie eine rollige Katze, mahnt der letzte, winzig kleine Teil meines Bewusstseins, der sich noch schwach an das erinnert, was gemeinhin für das gehalten wird, was "sich gehört".

Und wenn schon!!, wird er vom gesamten Rest von mir niedergeschrieen, woraufhin er klaglos im wogenden Meer meiner Empfindungen ertrinkt.

Unterdessen haben Ruriks Lippen meine Brüste verlassen, aber seine Hände nehmen ihre Stelle ein, zärtlich streichelnd und massierend, während sein Mund der Linie zwischen meinen Brüsten bis zu meinem Bauchnabel folgt. Er geht vor mir auf die Knie, taucht seine Zunge in meinen Nabel, erforscht die empfindliche, kleine Vertiefung. Sein kurzer Bart kitzelt und prickelt auf meiner Haut, schickt winzige Blitze durch mein Nervensystem, die sich zwischen meinen Beinen bündeln und dort pochend um Erfüllung flehen.

Seine Hände gleiten an meinen Flanken herunter, umschließen meine Pobacken, während seine Lippen ganz langsam, quälend langsam, tiefer wandern. Süße Melandru, wenn er das vorhat, was ich glaube... wie soll ich das aushalten? Ich werde ohnmächtig werden... Götter, das hat noch nie jemand mit mir getan... aber ich will es, ich will es so sehr...

Meine Knie vibrieren wie junge Blätter im Frühlingswind, die zittrigen Muskeln meiner Oberschenkel fühlen sich an wie gelähmt. Rurik spürt es, presst meine bebenden Oberschenkel gegen seine breiten, muskulösen Schultern. Seine Zunge streift spielerisch durch den oberen Saum meines Lockenwaldes, um dann seitwärts abzudriften und eine unerträglich prickelnde, sengende Spur quer über meine Hüfte und dann meinen Oberschenkel hinabzubrennen. Mein Atem geht stoßweise, meine Hände vergraben sich in seinem nassen Haar, und wieder frage ich mich, wie ich das aushalten soll, wenn er so weitermacht. Von irgendeinem ganz entfernten Ort höre ich mich selbst leise wimmern. Mein Kopf rollt in den Nacken, meine noch nasse Mähne fällt weit über meinen Rücken hinab. Schweißtropfen bilden sich zwischen meinen Schulterblättern und zwischen meinen Brüsten, mischen sich mit den Wassertropfen, die der kleine Wasserfall auf uns sprüht.

Seine Lippen streicheln nun sanft die Innenseite meines rechten Oberschenkels, dann die des linken, wandern mit einer zielgerichteten Gemächlichkeit, die mich fast den Verstand verlieren lässt, immer höher, dabei winzige Küsse auf der zarten Haut plazierend, und noch höher, bis ich sie endlich am Zentrum all meiner Empfindungen spüre. Ich keuche auf, als seine Hand meine Oberschenkel sanft, aber unmissverständlich fordernd auseinander drängt, und dann fühle ich, wie seine Zunge unsagbar weich zwischen die heißen, nassen Falten meiner Weiblichkeit gleitet, schmeichelnd, meine Erregung schmeckend, jede Wölbung und jede Höhlung auskostend, bis er schließlich den sensibelsten Punkt meines Körpers findet. Unendlich sanft umspielt seine Zunge die winzige Knospe aus empfindlichsten Nervenenden, neckend, streichelnd, fordernd, sich wieder zurückziehend, um dann den Tanz erneut zu beginnen, wieder und wieder. Oh Götter...

Ich werde sterben, wenn er weitermacht.

Ich werde sterben, wenn er aufhört.

Die qualvolle Süße der Empfindungen, die seine Zärtlichkeiten in mir auslösen, breitet sich bis in meinen Bauch und meine Oberschenkel aus, bis hinunter in meine Knie, intensiviert sich von meinem Zentrum aus wie Wellen, die sich um ein auf eine glatte Teichoberfläche geworfenes Kieselchen herum konzentrisch ausbreiten, um sich am Ufer zur rauschenden Brandung aufzubäumen.

Hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf...

Meine Hände packen seine muskulösen Unterarme, mit denen er meine bebenden Beine fest umfangen hält, ich grabe meine kurzen Nägel tief in seine Haut, während die Flutwelle der Leidenschaft mich in ein anderes Universum transportiert. Die Myriaden von Sternen in der Dunkelheit hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern explodieren in grellen, weißen Kugelblitzen. Ich höre mich selbst keuchen und wimmern, heiser seinen Namen rufen, in unzähligen leisen Echos vervielfacht von den Wänden der Grotte widerhallend, während die Wogen der Ekstase krachend über mir zusammenschlagen und mit einer Wucht über mich hinwegwaschen, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gespürt habe, und er hält mich weiter fest, streichelt mich weiter, bis ich nicht mehr kann und mich mit einem kleinen Schrei ruckartig von ihm wegdrehe, bevor ich langsam in die Knie sinke. Rasch umfängt er meine Taille, steht auf und zieht mich mit hoch, presst meinen keuchenden, pumpenden Körper, der noch immer von den Zuckungen des Höhepunktes geschüttelt wird, fest an sich.

Mein Kopf fällt ermattet gegen seine Brust, meine kurzen Atemzüge streifen seine Haut. Er hebt sanft mein Gesicht an, blickt mir lächelnd in die verschleierten Augen und neigt den Kopf, um mich in einen warmen, zärtlichen Kuss zu ziehen. Ich kann mich selbst auf seinen Lippen schmecken, erneut stöhne ich leise auf.

"Das war... unglaublich...", hauche ich, noch immer atemlos, nachdem er sich von meinen Lippen gelöst hat.

"Das habe ich gemerkt", sagt er leise und lächelt, zieht mich enger an sich. "Ich will dich, Tari... jetzt", murmelt er rauh in mein Ohr. Seine Hände liegen auf meinem Kreuz, pressen mich hart gegen seine Erektion.

"Jetzt sofort? Hier?", frage ich, immer noch schwer atmend, mein Blick schweift skeptisch über den harten, rauhen Granitboden der Grotte. "Aber..."

"Ja und ja", antwortet er leise und lässt seine Lippen über meinen Hals gleiten.

"Aber wie..."

"Es gibt immer einen Weg", lächelt er, schiebt seine Hand unter meinen Oberschenkel und beginnt, mich anzuheben. "Halt dich an mir fest."

"Was hast du vor? Ich bin doch viel zu schwer...", erwidere ich zweifelnd, während ich meine Arme um seine Schultern lege und mich an ihn klammere.

"Soll das ein Witz sein? Mein Schild wiegt ja mehr als du", entgegnet er lächelnd, schiebt beide Unterarme unter meinen Po und hebt mich hoch. Ich schlinge meine Oberschenkel um seine Hüften und stöhne leise auf vor neu entfachter Erregung, als ich fühle, wie die samtige Spitze seines harten Schaftes nachdrücklich gegen den Eingang zu meinem Innersten presst. Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung seines Beckens stößt er tief in mich hinein, versenkt sich vollständig in mich. Ich schreie leise auf vor Lust und Schmerz, werfe unwillkürlich meinen Kopf in den Nacken, dass die Wassertropfen aus meiner feuchten Mähne sprühen, und kralle meine Nägel in seine Schultermuskeln.

Er verharrt, lässt einen Arm nach oben gleiten, um meinen Rücken zu umfangen, während der andere weiterhin meinen Po stützt.

"Alles in Ordnung, Tari? Tue ich dir weh?", fragt er besorgt.

"Ja... nein. Mach weiter... es ist so schön, dich so nah zu spüren...", flüstere ich.

Er lehnt sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge, ich spüre seine warmen Atemzüge auf meiner Haut, als er beginnt, sich langsam in mir zu bewegen, vorsichtig zunächst, während er mich fest und sicher in den Armen hält. Meine Arme liegen um seinen Hals, meine Oberschenkel umfangen fest seine Hüften. Ich vertraue ihm völlig, lasse mich einfach treiben in dem Meer der Empfindungen, das mein Innerstes überspült. Der anfängliche kurze, scharfe Schmerz weicht schnell dem berauschenden Gefühl, vollkommen von ihm ausgefüllt zu sein, mit ihm verschmolzen zu einem einzigen Wesen, vereint zu sein mit der zweiten Hälfte meiner Seele, im Wissen, dass es so richtig ist, dass ich erst jetzt vollständig bin.

Ich neige meinen Oberkörper leicht zurück, schmiege mich in seinen stützenden Arm, während seine Bewegungen allmählich schneller werden, seine Stöße tiefer und härter. Ich konzentriere mich ganz auf ihn, umschließe ihn fest mit meinen inneren Muskeln, lasse ihn wieder los, packe wieder zu, sein leises, rauhes Stöhnen ist mein Lohn. Mit einer Hand halte ich mich fest, meine andere gleitet sanft streichelnd über seine Brust hinauf zu seinem Hals, über die angespannten Muskeln seiner Schulter und wieder zurück. Wie weich seine Haut ist, und wie hart die Muskeln darunter... Seide und Stahl... so wundervoll... so perfekt.

Unter halb geöffneten Lidern blinzle ich durch meine Wimpern, betrachte sein Gesicht, während ich seinen härter werdenden Stößen entgegendränge. Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen unter den dunklen Brauen sind geschlossen, die dichten Wimpern werfen kurze, bläuliche Schatten auf seine Wangen. Das feuchte Haar fällt ihm in die Stirn, auf der inzwischen die ersten winzigen Schweißperlen glitzern. Alle Spuren der Sorgen, die auf ihm lasten, sind aus seiner Miene verschwunden, sind dem losgelösten Ausdruck der Leidenschaft und der reinen Hingabe an diesen Moment gewichen, den wir beide miteinander teilen, und mein Herz quillt über vor Liebe zu ihm.

Schwer atmend hält er inne, tief in mir vergraben, will es noch hinauszögern, es noch nicht enden lassen. In meinem innersten Kern fühle ich seine Erregung pochen, eng umschlossen von der Hitze meiner Weiblichkeit, während er meinen Oberkörper wieder zu sich heranzieht, sein Gesicht in meiner Mähne vergräbt.

Die Muskeln zitternd vor Konzentration, stößt er wieder zu, hart und tief, so dass ich leise aufstöhne, hält dann wieder ein, um von neuem zu beginnen, langsam diesmal, jeden Zentimeter, den er sich in mir bewegt, auskostend. Ganz allmählich nur steigert er das Tempo wieder, und ich dränge mich ihm entgegen, fühle, wie er in mir noch härter wird, bis seine Bewegungen schließlich den Rhythmus verlieren. Seine Stöße werden unregelmäßig und so hart, dass ich mir auf die Unterlippe beiße, um nicht vor Schmerz zu wimmern, und dann spüre ich, wie sein Höhepunkt ihn durchrauscht, seinen Körper schüttelt, bis er sich mit einem harten, rauhen Keuchen in mich verströmt. Ich schmiege mich eng an ihn, presse seinen Kopf gegen meinen Hals und meine Lippen in sein Haar, schlinge meine Beine noch fester um ihn. Ich will diesen besonderen Moment mit ihm teilen, will alles von ihm fühlen, jedes noch so kleine Zucken, jeden seiner kurzen, keuchenden Atemzüge, und jeden Schlag seines jagenden Herzens, das hart gegen meine Rippen donnert.

Minutenlang stehen wir so, ineinander verschlungen, lauschen auf den Schlag unserer Herzen, warten auf das Abflauen des Zitterns, gehen auf in der absoluten Nähe des anderen. Nichts auf der Welt lässt sich mit diesem himmlischen Gefühl der Erfüllung vergleichen, als schlüge es eine Zäsur in die Zeit selbst, und ich wünschte, sie würde einfach stehenbleiben, genau jetzt, in diesem Moment, da wir uns so nah sind.

Die Zeit jedoch ist unerbittlich, lässt sich nicht zwingen von meinen Wünschen, und so kann ich allmählich nicht mehr ignorieren, dass meine Oberschenkel von der Anstrengung schmerzen. Ich mache Anstalten, mich von ihm zu lösen, aber Rurik hält mich fest.

"Nur noch einen Moment, Tari", flüstert er rauh, "ich will dich noch nicht loslassen."

"Gut", wispere ich und schließe meine Schenkel wieder fest um ihn. "Ich will eigentlich auch nicht... aber langsam bekomme ich ein Problem mit meinen Beinen." Ich lehne mich in seinem Arm zurück, um ihn anzuschauen, streiche ihm sanft eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

"Wirklich? Eine durchtrainierte Waldläuferin wie du? Ich hätte gewettet, dass du mich um Längen schlägst, was die Ausdauer anbetrifft", erwidert er lächelnd.

"Ich kann stundenlang durch jedes Gelände rennen, dabei auf Feinde schießen und auch noch treffen, aber derlei... Akrobatik war nicht Teil meines Ausbildungsprogramms", gebe ich grinsend zurück. "Vielleicht werde ich auch nur ein bisschen weich auf meine alten Tage, aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir künftig wenigstens ab und zu ein Bett dafür benutzen würden. Kann ich jetzt bitte runter?"

"Was immer du willst, kleine Wildkatze", entgegnet er weich, greift mit beiden Händen um meine Taille und stellt mich sanft auf den Boden, um mich sofort wieder fest in die Arme zu schließen. Ein Schwall seidiger Wärme breitet sich zwischen meinen Schenkeln aus, ich schließe kurz die Augen und stöhne leise bei der Erinnerung an den Moment seiner größten Lust, seiner größten Verletzlichkeit.

Mit prickelndem Schmerz kehrt das Blut in meine Waden und Füße zurück, gibt mir das Gefühl, in einem wimmelnden Ameisenhaufen zu stehen. Die Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel schmerzen, morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich grün und blau sein... aber das war es wert, denke ich lächelnd.


	25. Bis der Sturm endet

**25. Bis der Sturm endet**

Nach einem weiteren Besuch unter dem Wasserfall und einem weiteren geleerten Seifenflakon trocknen wir uns gegenseitig ab, suchen unsere Sachen zusammen und ziehen uns in unser Quartier zurück, wo Chili uns maunzend willkommen heißt. Sie hat sich der Länge nach quer über das Lager ausgestreckt, und obwohl das Bett nicht gerade klein ist, ragen ihre großen Pranken an jeder Seite ein Stück darüber hinaus.

"Mach dich nicht so breit, Süße", kommandiere ich liebevoll, "geh woanders schlafen!"

Chili grinst ihr breites Katzengrinsen, zeigt die perligen Reihen ihrer schneeweißen Zähne, erhebt sich geschmeidig und lässt sich demonstrativ auf der linken Seite des Bettes nieder, legt den breiten, schweren Kopf auf die ausgestreckten Vorderläufe und beobachtet uns aufmerksam aus ihren hellgoldenen Augen, wartet ab, ob sie damit durchkommt.

Resigniert zucke ich die Achseln und blicke zerknirscht zu Rurik hinüber, der die Szene mit amüsiert erhobener Braue verfolgt.

"Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn sie mit im Bett schläft? Ich weiß, ich habe sie furchtbar verwöhnt..."

"Solange sie nicht darauf besteht, sich zwischen uns zu legen, kann sie von mir aus schlafen, wo sie will - der Platz wird schon reichen", antwortet er. "Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht mit einem ausgewachsenen Pirscher anlegen - eine Wildkatze reicht mir völlig", fährt er fort und schenkt mir ein vielsagendes Lächeln, bei dem mir schon wieder ganz warm wird.

Chili, die ganz genau weiß, dass sie gewonnen hat, rollt sich zufrieden schnurrend auf den Rücken, streckt sich lang aus, hält uns ihren flauschigen weißen Bauch entgegen und verlangt, gekrault zu werden. Lächelnd lege ich mich zu ihr und tue ihr den Gefallen, woraufhin sie sich noch länger macht und genussvoll alle Viere von sich streckt. Rurik lässt sich neben mir nieder, legt einen Arm um mich und streichelt mit der anderen Hand Chilis weichen Pelz, die ihr Schnurren daraufhin noch eine Nummer lauter stellt.

"Ich bin froh, dass sie dich gern hat", bemerke ich lächelnd, während ich mich hochrecke, um eine von Chilis dicken Tatzen zu kitzeln.

"Ich auch", entgegnet er. "Ich vermute, meine Chancen bei dir wären gleich Null gewesen, wenn sie mich abgelehnt hätte."

"In der Tat... Leuten, die Chili wirklich ablehnt, gehe ich aus dem Weg. Ihre Menschenkenntnis ist absolut unfehlbar. Ihre normale Haltung gegenüber anderen Menschen ist eine Art wachsame Gleichgültigkeit, aber es kommt vor, dass sie jemanden partout nicht leiden kann, das ist für mich dann Grund genug, auf Abstand zu gehen", erkläre ich. "Noch seltener passiert es allerdings, dass sie jemanden wirklich ins Herz schließt – so wie dich."

Sein Lächeln wird noch eine Spur weicher. "Ich bin froh, dass du sie hast, Tari."

Ich lasse Chilis Tatze los und drehe mich zu ihm um, zupfe vorsichtig eine meiner langen Haarsträhnen vor, die sich dabei unter meiner Schulter eingeklemmt hat.

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Es beruhigt mich zu wissen, dass sie an deiner Seite ist und dich beschützt, wenn ich gerade nicht bei dir sein kann", antwortet er und versenkt seinen warmen Blick in meinen, streicht mir zärtlich ein paar lange, feuchte Mähnenfransen aus der Stirn.

"Ja, das tut sie...", murmle ich nachdenklich. "Schade, dass du nicht auch einen hast."

"Einen was?"

"Einen Pirscher. Oder einen Wolf... einen absolut unbestechlichen Freund, mit Reflexen, die hundertmal besser sind als deine eigenen, der _dich_ beschützt, wenn _ich_ nicht in deiner Nähe bin."

Er lacht leise, dreht sich auf den Rücken und zieht mich mit hoch, so dass ich der Länge nach auf ihm liege und meine Mähne über seine breite Brust flutet. Chili maunzt protestierend, weil sie nun niemand mehr krault. Ich verschränke die Arme auf Ruriks Brust, lege mein Kinn darauf und schaue zu ihm hoch.

"Warum lachst du? Ich war oft genug mit dir zusammen in der Schlacht, um zu wissen, dass du unverschämtes Glück hast, dass du überhaupt noch lebst", sage ich leise und drehe den Kopf, um meine Wange an seine Brust zu schmiegen, genieße die Wärme seiner Haut, ziehe mit dem Finger sanft die Linie der bösartigen breiten, blassen Narbe nach, die sich von seinem Schlüsselbein hinab quer über seine Rippen zieht. Alles in mir krampft sich zusammen, als ich daran denke, was für furchtbare Schmerzen ihm diese Verletzung, die ihn vor Jahren beinahe das Leben gekostet hat, bereitet haben muss.

"Mich würde es auch beruhigen, wenn du einen Tiergefährten hättest, der immer an deiner Seite wäre – und der schnell genug ist, dass du ihn nicht einfach abhängst, so wie du es mit uns bisweilen tust", fahre ich fort und muss grinsen, obwohl ich es durchaus ernst meine. Mit den Fingerspitzen folge ich dem Geflecht bläulicher Adern, das durch die Haut seines muskulösen Arms schimmert, einige hauchfein, kaum auszumachen in dem diffusen Licht, andere dick wie Taue. Ich lege meine Lippen darauf, fühle sein Lebensblut darin fließen.

Wie verletzlich sind wir doch, wie zerbrechlich... wie schmal ist die Grenze zum Tod, nicht breiter als die Schneide einer Dolchklinge, wie wenig ist nötig, um das Leben eines jeden von uns zu nehmen in dieser Zeit des Krieges und des Blutvergießens... mir wird kalt.

"Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen, Tari", erwidert er und streichelt mein Haar, lässt seine Finger hindurchgleiten, wickelt sich eine lange Strähne um den Finger. "Ich bin nie allein. Es sind immer genug Männer hinter mir, denen ich absolut vertraue."

"So wie Vael zum Beispiel?" Ich rutsche soweit hoch, bis meine Lippen seine Wange berühren.

"Ganz besonders wie Vael", entgegnet er und dreht den Kopf, so dass sein Mund nur wenige Millimeter von meinem entfernt ist. Mit Gewalt ignoriere ich das Feuer, das schon wieder durch meine Adern lodert, will das Thema weiter verfolgen und mich nicht ablenken lassen.

"Der Mann ist mir unheimlich", erkläre ich und ziehe die Brauen zusammen. "Ich möchte ihm nicht allein im Dunkeln begegnen. Ist er in Cantha ausgebildet worden?"

"Ja, natürlich. Hier in Tyria gibt es keine Meister, bei denen man die Künste der Assassinen erlernen kann."

"Wie lange kennst du ihn schon?"

"Viele Jahre. Wir haben an der Akademie von Drascir zusammen studiert. Schon damals hat er davon geträumt, nach Cantha zu reisen und sich im Kloster von Shing Jea zum Assassinen ausbilden zu lassen. Eines Tages hat er es wahrgemacht... er war mehrere Jahre weg, kam kurz vor dem Großen Feuer zurück."

"Ist das alles, was du über ihn weißt?"

"Das ist die Kurzfassung. Er ist mein Adjutant, Tari, und ein Freund. Du hast wirklich keinen Grund, argwöhnisch zu sein. Du kannst ihm vollkommen vertrauen."

"Und es kommt dir nicht komisch vor, dass es jemandes größter Traum ist, sich zum Meuchelmörder ausbilden zu lassen? Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen? Wie muss jemand beschaffen sein, der solche Wünsche hat?", entgegne ich und runzle zweifelnd die Stirn.

Rurik seufzt leise – wahrscheinlich gehe ich ihm auf die Nerven mit meiner misstrauischen Fragerei, überlege ich flüchtig, während er mich auf den Rücken rollt und seinen Oberkörper über meinen legt.

"Das sind doch semantische Spitzfindigkeiten", erwidert er, nachdem er mich mit seinem Gewicht in den rauhen Dolyakfellen, die das Bett bedecken, festgenagelt hat, und streichelt mit den Fingerspitzen behutsam über die Linie meiner Augenbrauen, um seine Hand dann über meine Schläfe hinweg in meine Haare gleiten zu lassen. "Vael tut, was getan werden muss. So wie ich, und so wie du. Er tut es nur lautloser, schneller, effizienter. Aber das Ergebnis ist das gleiche."

"Assassinen begehen Auftragsmorde", beharre ich, "dafür werden sie ausgebildet. So viel weiß sogar ich. Was für eine Art Mensch wünscht sich, ein Auftragskiller zu werden? Tut mir leid, ich finde das irgendwie... abartig."

Rurik seufzt erneut, und ich frage mich, ob ich den Bogen möglicherweise gerade etwas überspanne.

"Haarspalterei, Tari", entgegnet er, die aufkeimende Ungeduld in seiner Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. "Wie viele hast du getötet? In meinem Auftrag? Im Auftrag des ascalonischen Volkes?"

"Das ist was anderes...", setze ich an, doch er legt einen Finger auf meine Lippen.

"Schsch. Tod ist Tod, ob dein Pfeil ihn bringt oder ein heimlicher Dolch. Du kannst Vael vertrauen, er würde niemals etwas tun, was mir schadet. Oder dir, Tari. Reicht mein Wort dir nicht?"

Zeit, klein bei zu geben, denke ich seufzend, ich will mich nicht mit ihm streiten, dafür bin ich viel zu froh, wieder bei ihm zu sein. "Doch... in Ordnung. Wenn du es sagst. Trotzdem ist mir nicht wohl in seiner Nähe... ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wie er mich heute nachmittag angesehen hat? Als ob er mich mit seinen Blicken aufspießen wollte." Ich winde mich unbehaglich unter Ruriks Gewicht, das mir allmählich die Luft abschnürt. Er stützt sich auf die Ellbogen, um mich nicht zu erdrücken, und lacht leise.

"Das ist alles, was du ihm vorwirfst? Dass er dich angesehen hat? Das müsste _ich_ ihm eigentlich übelnehmen, aber wie könnte ich das", seine Stimme wird leise und rauh, sein Blick versenkt sich warm und zärtlich in meinen, "ich kann ja selbst die Augen nicht von dir lassen."

Ich setze zu einer Antwort an, aber ich komme nicht weit, denn er erstickt alles, was ich eventuell noch zu sagen hätte, in einem sanften Kuss, der rasch drängend und fordernd wird. Sofort lodern die Flammen des Verlangens wieder zwischen uns auf. Mit einem Knie drückt er sanft, aber mit Nachdruck meine Beine auseinander, gleitet dazwischen und drängt mir entgegen, ich spüre seine neu angefachte Erregung. Meine Augen schließen sich, während meine Hände über die angespannten, harten Muskeln seines breiten Rückens streicheln, ich lasse mich berauschen von der seidigen Glätte seiner Haut, von seiner Wärme, seiner Nähe, dem raschen Schlag seines Herzens. Ich schlinge die Beine um ihn, öffne mich für ihn, und keuche leise auf, als er sich mit mir vereinigt. Die ganze Welt, inklusive Vael und aller Assassinen dieser Erde, ist vergessen, versunken im Ozean der Leidenschaft, der uns davonträgt, uns auf eine andere Ebene des Seins transportiert, auf der es nur noch uns beide gibt, verschmolzen zu einer einzigen Existenz.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

Chilis dunkles, tiefes Grollen, welches das ganze Bett vibrieren lässt, weckt mich aus tiefem Schlaf. Mit einem Ruck fahre ich hoch, entgleite dadurch dem festen Griff von Ruriks Armen, auf dessen Brust ich eingeschlafen war. Er ist sofort hellwach.

"Was ist los, Tari?"

Ich betrachte aufmerksam meine neben mir liegende Pirscherin, die, jeden Muskel angespannt, knurrend auf die Tür blickt.

"Es kommt jemand", erkläre ich, setze mich auf, reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen und fahre mit den Fingern durch meine verwirrte, schweißverklebte Mähne.

"Wirklich? Ich kann nichts hören... leg dich wieder hin." Er zieht mich wieder herunter auf seine Brust, streichelt meinen Rücken.

"Ich höre auch nichts, aber Chili. Wir sollten aufstehen", entgegne ich bedauernd. Sanft lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen durch seine Brusthaare gleiten, die im matten Licht der Bergkristallampen wie Fäden aus gesponnener Bronze schimmern. "Ich würde auch lieber noch liegenbleiben..."

"Wie spät mag es sein? Hier drin verliert man jedes Zeitgefühl."

"Etwa eine Stunde nach Tagesanbruch", entgegne ich und versuche schweren Herzens, mich wieder aufzusetzen.

"Und woher weißt du das?", fragt er lächelnd.

"Ich weiß es eben", erwidere ich schulterzuckend, während Chilis Grollen an Intensität zunimmt. "Als Waldläufer lebt man im Einklang mit der Natur, der Tag- und Nacht-Zyklus fließt in unserem Blut, völlig egal, wo wir uns befinden, und sei es noch so tief unter der Erde."

Ich winde mich aus Ruriks Griff, pelle mich aus den Decken und schlüpfe rasch in das Beinkleid meiner Rüstung. Nun hämmert es endlich an der Tür, ich drehe mich zu Rurik um, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls aufgesetzt hat und jeder meiner Bewegungen mit den Augen folgt, und werfe ihm einen "siehst du, was habe ich gesagt"-Blick zu, während Chili mit drei langen, geschmeidigen Sätzen bei der Tür ist.

Ich ziehe mir schnell das Oberteil meiner Rüstung über, gehe zur Tür und schiebe den Riegel zurück, öffne sie und lasse Chili den Vortritt. Wer auch immer draußen steht, wird sich erst mit ihr auseinandersetzen müssen.

Vor der Tür steht Vael, der, mit knapp drei Zentnern Katze konfrontiert, vorsorglich einige Schritte zurücktritt, was ihn allerdings nicht daran hindert, mich von meiner zerzausten Mähne bis hinunter zu meinen nackten Füßen eingehend zu mustern.

"Grüße, Tari Calenardhon", sagt er mit knappem Nicken und fährt fort, seine tiefdunklen Augen interessiert über meine Rundungen gleiten zu lassen, was mich eher belustigt als verärgert, dennoch kann ich eine leichte Gänsehaut nicht abschütteln. Ich beobachte gespannt Chilis Reaktion auf ihn, aber sie zeigt nichts als ihre übliche gespannte Wachsamkeit, keine Spur von ausgeprägter Antipathie. Immerhin, denke ich erleichtert. Dann kann er zumindest kein ganz schlechter Kerl sein.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Vael?"

"Darf ich eintreten?", fragt er und macht einen Schritt auf mich zu.

"Nein", entgegne ich liebenswürdig, während Chili sich vor mir aufbaut und probehalber einen Reißzahn aufblitzen lässt.

"Nun gut", erwidert Vael und weicht wieder einen Schritt zurück, eine Spur von Ärger flammt in den nachtschwarzen Augen auf. "Dann richtet Prinz Rurik aus, dass er sich zu einer taktischen Besprechung im Quartier von Brechnar Eisenhammer einfinden möge. Es eilt."

"Aye, das werde ich", antworte ich mit höflichem Nicken, bedeute Chili, wieder hereinzukommen und schließe die Tür.

Ich wende mich zu Rurik um, der in seine Hosen aus weichem, schwarzem Leder gestiegen ist und sich mit der Verschnürung abmüht.

"Lass mich das machen", sage ich lächelnd und trete zu ihm. "Das war Vael", fahre ich fort, während ich geschickt die Knoten knüpfe.

"Ich weiß, ich habe alles gehört. Du hättest ruhig etwas verbindlicher sein können, Tari."

"Ich wüsste nicht, wo ich es an Verbindlichkeit hätte fehlen lassen", entgegne ich und zucke die Achseln, lasse angelegentlich meine Fingerspitzen sanft über seine harten Bauchmuskeln gleiten und lächle, als ich höre, wie er zischend den Atem einzieht.

"Du hättest ihn hereinbitten können", erwidert Rurik und hält meine streichelnden Finger fest, angelt nach seiner Tunika.

"Wenn wir noch nicht mal aufgestanden sind? Das schien mir nicht sehr passend", erkläre ich mit vielsagendem Blick auf das zerwühlte Bett.

Lächelnd folgt er meinem Blick. "Vermutlich hast du recht", entgegnet er und schlüpft in seine hohen schwarzen Stiefel, während mich meinem Gepäck zuwende, meine Haarbürste herausfische und mit dem Entwirren meiner Mähne beginne.

Er stellt sich hinter mich, so dass mich die Wärme seines Körpers einhüllt, nimmt mir die Bürste aus der Hand und zieht sie vorsichtig durch meine Haarpracht, mit langen, sanften Strichen, bis mir die langen Strähnen locker und wie poliertes Mahagoni schimmernd um die Schultern fallen. Er dreht mich zu sich um und zieht mich an sich, streichelt zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Wange und meinen Hals, versenkt seine Augen in meine.

"Du bist so wunderschön", flüstert er rauh, "und du bist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist. Ich bin so unbeschreiblich glücklich mit dir."

Ich schlucke hart und schließe die Augen, Rührung schnürt mir die Kehle zu. "Ich liebe dich so sehr", wispere ich, lege die Arme um ihn und presse mein Gesicht an seinen Hals. Für eine kleine Weile stehen wir so, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, bis er sich schließlich mit einem leisen Seufzer des Bedauerns aus meinen Armen löst. Er nimmt meine Hände in die seinen, küsst sanft meine Fingerspitzen.

"Ich muss gehen, Tari. Wo finde ich dich nachher?"

"Das kommt darauf an, wie lange du brauchst", überlege ich. "Ich gehe jetzt erstmal nach draußen vor das Tor, damit Chili ein bisschen jagen kann. Dann muss ich einen Langbogen kaufen, ich werde also die örtlichen Waffenschmiede aufsuchen... und danach werde ich nach Alesia und dem Rest meines Trupps Ausschau halten. Dazu brauche ich nur sämtliche Bierschänken abzuklappern, in einer davon werde ich zumindest Stephan finden", fahre ich grinsend fort. "Und vielleicht bekomme ich dort auch einen Becher Chai, den könnte ich jetzt gut gebrauchen."

"Noch ungenauer geht es nicht?", erwidert er und lächelt. "Dieser Ort ist riesig, Tari, wenn wir keinen Treffpunkt ausmachen, werde ich dich nie finden."

"Gut... wir könnten uns natürlich hier treffen, aber ich habe wenig Lust, stundenlang allein hier herumzusitzen, wenn deine Besprechung länger dauert... aber ich habe eine Idee. Ich werde dir Chili mitgeben, sie weiß immer, wo ich bin, und wird dich zu mir führen. Ich kann auch später mit ihr jagen gehen, oder ich besorge ihr zehn Pfund Dolyakgulasch aus einer der Garküchen."

Rurik hebt zweifelnd eine Braue. "Wird sie denn mit mir kommen?"

"Natürlich wird sie das. Du tust ihr eigentlich sogar einen Gefallen, wenn du sie mitnimmst, weil sie das Gewühl hier in den Höhlen hasst wie die Pest, und ich muss mich jetzt leider ins Getümmel stürzen, um alles zu besorgen, was ich brauche. Nimm sie ruhig mit, sie hat dich gern und sie wird auf dich aufpassen – und du kannst dich fast wie ein Waldläufer fühlen, also fast wie ein vollständiger Mensch", grinse ich frech.

"Du bist ziemlich unverschämt, Tari Calenardhon, hat dir das schon einmal jemand gesagt?", entgegnet er lächelnd und zieht mich neckend an den Haaren.

"Oh, viele", erwidere ich und strahle ihn an, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und stehle noch schnell einen Kuss.

Dicht nebeneinander gehen wir durch den Gang nach draußen, zunächst ins Freie zur Straße hin, damit Chili ihre Katzengeschäfte erledigen kann. Noch immer wütet und heult der Blizzard mit ungebrochener Kraft, man kann kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Allmählich habe ich wirklich die Nase voll von Schnee, Eis und Sturm, denke ich missmutig, während Chili diskret hinter einem Kistenstapel verschwindet.

"Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde das bald aufhören", kommentiere ich mit kritischem Blick in den dunkelgrauen, schneeverhangenen Himmel.

"Ich werde heute versuchen, neue Informationen der Wetterkundigen einzuholen", entgegnet Rurik. Der Sturm zerrt an seinem bronzefarbenen Haar, während er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen in das Unwetter starrt. "Wir können nicht weiterziehen, so lange dieser Sturm tobt."

Nachdem Chili zu uns zurückgekehrt ist, gehen wir wieder hinein in den Stollen und begeben uns zur Großen Halle. Hier trennen sich unsere Wege, ich muss hinunter in die Halle, die sich zu dieser frühen Stunde gerade erst mit Menschen und Zwergen zu füllen beginnt, während Rurik mit Chili an seiner Seite die Empore der oberen Ebene entlangeilt, um in einem der zahlreichen davon abzeigenden Seitengänge zu verschwinden. Ich hatte Chili gar nicht erklären müssen, dass sie ihn begleiten soll, sie tat es von sich aus, als hätte sie jedes Wort unseres Gesprächs vorhin genau verstanden. Eine Welle unsagbaren Glücksgefühls durchströmt mich, während ich den beiden, die ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebe, versonnen lächelnd hinterherschaue. Dwayna, Melandru, Balthasar – ich danke euch, bete ich stumm, ihr habt mich wahrhaft gesegnet!

Unten in der sich allmählich füllenden Halle bleibe ich zunächst stehen, um erneut die gigantische marmorne Drachenstatue zu bestaunen. Ich bewundere die feine Handwerkskunst, die dieses Meisterwerk geschaffen hat und frage mich, wann der Bildhauer wohl gelebt haben mag, und was sein Vorbild für dieses riesige Ungeheuer gewesen ist, oder ob er es in all diesen wundersamen Details allein seiner Fantasie nachgebildet hat. Erst nachdem ich mehrfach angerempelt werde und ein paar ärgerliche Kommentare einstecke, weil ich "dumm im Weg herumstehe und Maulaffen feilhalte", wie mir eine beleibte Flüchtlingsfrau liebenswürdig zublafft, während sie mich mit ihrem gewaltigen Vorbau resolut zur Seite schiebt, kann ich mich losreißen und setze meinen Weg fort. Von den Seitenarkaden der Halle zweigt eine Vielzahl an Gängen ab, die in weitere, ähnlich ausgebaute Höhlen führen, von denen dann ebenfalls wieder weitere Gänge abzweigen - es ist ein gewaltiges Labyrinth, das immer größer zu werden scheint, je tiefer man vordringt. Um nicht endlos viel Zeit mit mühseliger Sucherei zu verschwenden, frage ich einen der Händler, die ihren Stand in der Großen Halle selbst haben, nach dem örtlichen Waffenschmied und erfahre, dass es gleich sieben davon gibt. Ich lasse mir zu jedem eine genaue Wegbeschreibung geben, die so verwirrend ist, dass ich die Hälfte sofort wieder vergesse.

Nach und nach klappere ich jeden Waffenschmied ab, lasse mich von einem zum nächsten schicken, frage mich, wie viele Meilen ich wohl schon zurückgelegt habe, nachdem ich Gang um Gang und Höhle um Höhle erkundet und mich durch das immer dichter werdende Gewühl geschoben habe. Mir bricht allmählich der Schweiß aus, die Wärme hier unten und die wenig erbauliche Erfahrung, keinen Schritt tun zu können, ohne in unfreiwilligen Körperkontakt mit wildfremden Leuten zu geraten, macht mich hochgradig nervös. Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich Chili nicht dabei habe. Dieses Gedränge hätte ihre Laune für mehrere Tage auf den Gefrierpunkt sinken lassen.

Endlich erreiche ich den Stand des siebten und damit letzten Waffenschmieds in einer der abgelegeneren, kleineren Höhlen. Wie alle anderen, so ist auch dieser Stand dicht belagert von Menschen und Zwergen, und wie alle anderen auch, so hat auch dieser keine Langbögen in der Auslage.

Ich schlängele mich vorsichtig nach vorn, bemüht, keinem auf die Zehen zu treten, und winke dem Inhaber des Standes, einem knorrigen, stämmigen Zwerg von maximal vier Fuß Größe, dessen gewaltiger, rostfarbener Bart über eine speckige Lederschürze bis hinunter auf seine Oberschenkel fällt, um ihn auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun, kleine Lady?", fragt der Zwergenschmied mit tiefer, knarrender Stimme, während seine flinken, blaugrauen Augen mich von oben bis unten abschätzend taxieren. Kleine Lady ist gut, denke ich und bekomme beinahe einen Lachanfall.

"Habt Ihr Langbögen im Angebot, Meister Schmied?", frage ich höflich, immer noch bemüht, ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

"Langbögen? Nein, kleine Lady. Lohnt sich nicht, welche vorrätig zu haben, die werden viel zu selten verlangt. Sie sind zu lang für unsereins, versteht Ihr", entgegnet er und lacht knatternd. "Aber ich hätte ein oder zwei Hornbögen und ein gutes Sortiment an Kurzbögen, wartet mal", ergänzt er und macht Anstalten, unter seinem Auslagentisch zu verschwinden, doch ich winke dankend ab.

Enttäuscht lasse ich den Kopf hängen, denn das ist ziemlich wortgetreu die gleiche Antwort, die ich von den anderen Waffenschmieden auch bekommen habe. Süße Melandru, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! An allen anderen Waffen herrscht geradezu ein Überangebot, aber ausgerechnet das, was ich brauche, ist hier partout nicht zu bekommen.

Resigniert schweifen meine Augen über den Auslagentisch, blicken flüchtig auf Kurzschwerter, Schilde, diverse Ein- und Zweihandstäbe samt dazugehörigen Foki und Tschakren, mustern mit sehr mäßiger Neugier das variable Angebot an Kurzbögen, und bleiben an einer etwa dreißig Zentimeter langen, schwarz lackierten Messerscheide hängen, aus der ein mit feinem schwarzem Seidenband umflochtener Griff herausragt.

"Darf ich mal sehen?", frage ich den Händler und greife nach dem Messer, als dieser nickt.

Die Scheide ist schlicht und unverziert, aus ganz glatt poliertem Holz, und mit einer dicken Schicht blauschwarzen Lacks überzogen. Neugierig ziehe ich die breite Klinge blank und staune - sie ist aus feinst damasziertem, bläulich schimmerndem Stahl geschmiedet. Fasziniert wende ich die leicht konkave Klinge im matten Licht der Bergkristallampen hin und her. Sie ist tiptop gepflegt, nicht ein Körnchen Rost klebt auf ihr. Die unzähligen Lagen dutzendfach gefalteten Stahls sind so fein, dass selbst meine scharfen Augen Mühe haben, sie zu erkennen. Der mehrere Millimeter breite Rücken der Klinge kontrastiert mit einer rasiermesserscharfen Schneide, parallel zu ihm verläuft auf einer Seite eine sauber geschliffene, mäßig schmale Hohlkehle. Die Spitze verbreitert sich in elegantem Bogen zur Schneide hinab, an der sich eine helle, gewolkte Härtelinie entlang zieht, deren Ausläufer bis hoch zur Mitte der Klinge reichen. Insgesamt mag die Klinge von der Spitze bis zum Griff etwa zwanzig Zentimetern messen. Ein schwarz brüniertes, eisernes Stichblatt, auf einer Seite mit dem fein durchbrochenen Muster zweier Blüten verziert, trennt die Klinge vom Griff. Drei kleine, untereinander stehende Schriftzeichen, die ich nicht entziffern kann, sind tief in eine Seite der Klinge nahe des Griffs eingelassen.

"Vorsichtig, kleine Lady, das ist so scharf, damit könnt Ihr Euch rasieren", warnt der Schmied und lässt ein meckerndes Lachen hören, während ich so verliebt mit der Fingerspitze über die Härtelinie der Schneide streichle, dass ich ganz vergesse, ihn zu fragen, ob er glaube, ich hätte das nötig.

Was für ein wunderschönes Stück, denke ich, ein richtiges kleines Kunstwerk....

Tari, was willst du mit einem Dolch, mahnt meine innere Stimme der Vernunft, du brauchst einen Langbogen!

Es gibt hier keine Langbögen, verteidige ich mich, außerdem habe ich keine Nahkampfwaffe mehr, seit ich mein Schwert an der Jakbiegung habe stehenlassen, und diese kleine Schönheit hier ist genau der richtige Ersatz dafür.

Natürlich verliert die Stimme der Vernunft diesen kleinen Zweikampf. Wie immer.

"Wieviel verlangt Ihr für diesen Dolch?"

"Zwanzig Platinbarren, kleine Lady, ein ganz spezielles Angebot, nur für Euch."

Ach du Schreck. Mir sinkt das Herz. Meine gesamten Ersparnisse aus zweieinhalb Jahren bei der Ascalon-Vorhut belaufen sich auf gerade mal sechzehn Platinbarren und ein paar Goldstücke. Also muss ich mein wenig geübtes Geschick im Feilschen unter Beweis stellen, um am Ende nicht vollkommen pleite dazustehen – aber ich muss diesen Dolch haben. Unbedingt.

Ich baue mich vor dem Zwergenschmied auf, stemme die Fäuste in die Seiten und schüttele entrüstet meine Mähne.

"ZWANZIG? Ihr wollt zwanzig Platinbarren für diesen mickrigen kleinen Zahnstocher? Mit dem Ding kann man ja nicht mal einen Fisch ausnehmen! Ich zahle Euch sieben, und damit tue ich Euch schon einen Gefallen!"

"Wollt Ihr mich ruinieren? Dieser Dolch wurde vom größten canthanischen Meisterschmied aller Zeiten gefertigt und hat einst dem Kaiser selbst gehört, Ihr glaubt gar nicht, was ich alles in Bewegung setzen musste, um ihn zu bekommen - und Ihr bietet sieben!" In übertriebener Verzweiflung rauft sich der Zwerg sein sich lichtendes Haupthaar. "Neunzehn Platinbarren und kein Goldstück weniger - aber nur, weil Ihr es seid!"

Und so geht es hin und her, der Zwerg bricht fast in Tränen aus, verweist auf seine Frau und seine zwölf Kinder, die ich offensichtlich an den Bettelstab zu bringen gedenke, während ich ihn empört des Wuchers und der unlauteren Bereicherung an einer redlichen, aber armen ascalonischen Soldatin bezichtige. Mittlerweile hat die Menge einen kleinen Kreis um uns gebildet und verfolgt interessiert unser verbales Duell. Schließlich einigen wir uns auf vierzehn Platinbarren, die ich - noch immer lautstark grummelnd über einen solch unverschämten Preis - aus meiner Geldbörse fische und in die schwielige Hand des Schmiedes abzähle. Danach schnappe ich blitzschnell den Dolch, stopfe ihn in den Schaft meines rechten Stiefels und mache mich durch das dichte Gewühl davon, ehe er es sich anders überlegt.

Während meine innere Stimme der Vernunft wieder zum Leben erwacht und gnadenlos auf mich eindrischt, weil ich fast meine gesamten Ersparnisse für einen Dolch ausgegeben habe, den ich eigentlich gar nicht brauche, klappere ich eine Bierschänke nach der anderen ab, bis ich endlich hinter einem großzügig angelegten, von Zwergen und Flüchtlingen umlagerten Getränkestand in einer der größeren Nebenhallen das leuchtende Weiß von Alesias Rüstung aufblitzen sehe. Endlich! Inzwischen ist meine Kehle staubtrocken von der Wärme hier und der ganzen Rennerei durch die Höhlen und Gänge. Mittlerweile dürfte es bereits Mittag sein, und ich hatte noch nicht mal einen Chai.

"Alesia!", rufe ich und winke ihr zu, als sie aufblickt. Lächelnd winkt sie zurück, während ich raschen Schrittes näherkomme. Ich sehe Stephan, Orion und Dunham neben ihr stehen. Stephan und Orion winken ebenfalls, Dunham wirft mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schaut anschließend Löcher in die Luft.

"Grüße, Tari! Lässt du dich auch nochmal blicken!" Stephan knallt seinen Bierkrug auf den niedrigen Schanktisch und seine Pranke auf meine Schulter, so dass ich hustend in die Knie gehe.

"Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du heute überhaupt aus dem Bett kommst – übrigens, du eierst!", fährt er fort und brüllt vor Lachen über seinen Witz, dessen Pointe mir einstweilen noch entgeht. Orion und Alesia fallen kichernd ein, während Dunham mit indigniert gerümpfter Nase tut, als wäre ich nicht da.

"Ich tue was?" Begriffsstutzig hebe ich eine Braue.

"Na, du eierst", Stephan geht zur Verdeutlichung ein paar o-beinige Schritte, wobei er so übertrieben mit den Hüften wackelt, dass sich alle erneut vor Lachen biegen. Außer Dunham, natürlich.

"So wie 'ne Frau eben eiert nach 'ner anstrengenden Nacht", feixt Stephan, begleitet von der nächsten Lachsalve.

Ich laufe dunkelrot an und muss kichern, während ich mich mit dem Hinterteil gegen den fleckigen Schanktisch lehne.

"Neidisch?", frage ich und grinse von einem Ohr zum anderen. Dunham neben mir erleidet einen Hustenanfall.

Stephan lacht dröhnend. "Auf wen - auf deinen Schatz? Bestimmt nicht - ich wette, der arme Kerl ist voller blauer Flecken, bei deinen vielen spitzen Knochen." Die breiten Finger seiner Riesenpranke drücken mitleidig an meinem Schlüsselbein herum.

"Der gute Stephan, reizend wie immer" entgegne ich und rolle grinsend die Augen. "Gibt's hier keine feschen Schankmädchen, die deinen entwaffnenden Charme zu schätzen wissen?"

"Keine Schankmädchen. Nur Zwerge, so wie der da." Stephan stößt einen tieftraurigen Seufzer aus und deutet auf den langbärtigen Zwerg, der hier das Bier zapft und nun endlich gesehen hat, dass ich nach ihm winke.

"Du tust mir richtig leid", kommentiere ich teilnahmsvoll, nachdem ich einen Chai bestellt habe. "Wenn wir erst in Kryta sind, wirst du bestimmt für alle Entbehrungen vollstens entschädigt. Die Krytanerinnen sollen ja sehr rassig sein - und von oben bis unten tätowiert", setze ich kichernd hinzu.

"Das sieht man eh nicht im Dunkeln", erwidert Stephan, wischt sich den Bierschaum vom Mund und rülpst diskret. "Hauptsache, es ist ordentlich was dran."

"Typisch." Grinsend puste ich in meinen heißen Chai, greife nach dem bereitstehenden Honig und lasse so viel hineinlaufen, dass die dunkle, aromatisch duftende Flüssigkeit beinahe über den Rand des schlichten Bechers aus glasiertem, rötlichem Ton schwappt.

Dunham unterdessen schenkt mir noch einen angeekelten Blick, wendet sich dann Alesia zu, murmelt etwas wie "schlechte Luft hier" und stolziert von dannen - nicht ohne meine Freundin vorher mitten auf den Mund geküsst zu haben. Ich unterdrücke einen Aufschrei des Entsetzens und lasse beinahe meinen Chai fallen, kann aber nicht mehr verhindern, dass die Flüssigkeit über den Becherrand schwappt und einige glühendheiße Tropfen im Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung landen. Ich wische sie hektisch mit den Fingern weg, bevor ich den Chai in sicherer Entfernung auf dem Schanktisch abstelle. Entgeistert packe ich Alesia am Arm.

"Habe ich das eben richtig gesehen? Oder leide ich unter Halluzinationen? Du lässt dich von dem küssen? Von _dem_?!"

"Warum denn nicht?" Schulterzuckend blickt Alesia zu mir hoch. "Da ich die letzte Nacht mit ihm verbracht habe..."

"Du hast _was_?! Stephan, halt' mich fest, sonst falle ich in Ohnmacht!"

Grinsend tut Stephan, wie ihm geheißen und packt mich bei den Schultern.

"Du warst mit dem im Bett? Mit diesem großmäuligen Schnösel?", frage ich entsetzt, um sicherzustellen, dass ich mich nicht verhört habe.

Stephan kichert. "Vermutlich ist sein Mundwerk nicht das einzige an ihm, das groß ist."

Alesia grinst und nickt. "In der Tat, so ist es. Er ist gar nicht so schlecht, weißt du. Na ja, ein bisschen faul vielleicht, aber man kann ja nicht alles haben. Wenn du willst, leihe ich ihn dir gern mal aus, Tari", fügt sie kichernd hinzu.

"Danke, kein Bedarf", winke ich hustend und würgend ab. "Davon abgesehen, dass ich bestens versorgt bin – diesen Fatzke kannst du mir nackt auf den Bauch binden, da würd' ich lieber warten, bis die Stricke verfaulen. Und mach' nie wieder solche Andeutungen, wenn ich noch nicht gefrühstückt habe." Ich schüttele mich demonstrativ, so dass meine Mähne nur so fliegt. "Gütige Melandru, was für Abgründe... Warum ausgerechnet den? Da wäre ja Orion noch besser gewesen!"

"Oh, vielen Dank", kommentiert dieser trocken.

"Alles schon versucht", grinst Alesia. "Aber Orion bevorzugt Frauen mit Haaren, nicht wahr, mein Lieber?"

Orion nickt gewichtig. "Mit _schönen_ Haaren, Tari. Nicht, dass du dir irgendwelche Schwachheiten einbildest." Mit spitzen Fingern hebt er eine meiner langen Haarsträhnen an, in der sich schon wieder die ersten Knoten gebildet haben.

"Keine Angst, du bist völlig sicher vor mir. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin bestens versorgt", entgegne ich lachend und zupfe ihm meine Haarsträhne aus der Hand, während ich versuche, den Gedanken daran, dass meine beste Freundin ausgerechnet mit Dunham, diesem erbärmlichen Weichling, das Lager teilt, irgendwie aus meinem Hirn zu bannen.

"Wo hast du übrigens Chili gelassen, Tari? Du bist doch sonst nie ohne deine Katze anzutreffen." Alesia winkt dem Schankwirt und bestellt noch einen Chai sowie etwas Brot und Käse, Stephan ordert noch ein Bier.

"Bemüht, das Thema zu wechseln, wie?", flachse ich. "Kann ich verstehen. Das ist wirklich die härteste Nummer, die du dir je geleistet hast, Alesia."

"Leider nicht ganz", antwortet sie und grinst vielsagend, "aber bisweilen muss man Kompromisse eingehen, nicht wahr?"

Als Antwort greife ich an meine Kehle und gebe Geräusche von mir, als müsste ich mich auf der Stelle übergeben. Alesia kichert gutmütig.

"Also, wo ist Chili? Hast du sie allein in deinem Quartier zurückgelassen?"

"Nein, das hätte ihr nicht gefallen, und auf meine Einkaufstour wollte ich sie auch nicht mitnehmen. Dieses Gedränge hier ist ihrer Laune nicht zuträglich. Stattdessen habe ich sie Rurik ausgeliehen, sie begleitet ihn zu einer taktischen Besprechung. So ist allen gedient - Chili ist nicht alleine, Rurik hat die beste Beschützerin von ganz Tyria und ich konnte in Ruhe die Waffenschmiede abklappern, ohne mich um eine schlechtgelaunte Katze kümmern zu müssen."

"Wann ziehen wir eigentlich weiter?", fragt Orion. "Du sitzt ja sozusagen an der Quelle, Tari - gibt es etwas Neues?"

Schulterzuckend greife ich mir ein Stück Käse. "Es geht weiter, sobald der Blizzard abgeflaut ist. Melandru weiß, wie lange das noch dauert. Ich war heute früh draußen, da sah es nicht so aus, als wollte es überhaupt jemals aufhören zu schneien und zu stürmen." Ich knabbere vorsichtig an dem Käsestück und verziehe das Gesicht. "Schmeckt irgendwie streng, oder? Bist du sicher, dass der noch gut ist?"

"Das ist Dolyak-Käse, Tari. Der schmeckt immer so", antwortet Alesia. "Die nächste Station wäre der Signalfeuerposten, richtig? Dann sind wir schon fast in Kryta."

"Ja, stimmt", entgegne ich und lasse das Käsestück unauffällig unter den Schanktisch fallen, nehme mir stattdessen ein Stück Brot, das offenbar vom Vortag stammt, und kaue mit mäßiger Begeisterung darauf herum.

"Wenn Ihr den Signalfeuerposten erreicht, habt Ihr das Schlimmste hinter Euch", mischt sich der Schankwirt ein, der unser Gespräch mitbekommen hat, während er den Tisch mit einem schmuddeligen Lappen abwischt.

"Wieso? Was meint Ihr?" Neugierig beuge ich mich vor und schaue auf den Zwerg herunter, dessen aufmerksame braune Augen zwischen uns vieren hin und her huschen.

"Vorher müsst Ihr durch das Frosttor", antwortet er, während er seinen Blick auf mich fixiert.

"Ich weiß. Und?"

"Wir Deldrimor-Zwerge können Euch eine sichere Passage nur durch die Gebiete gewährleisten, die wir kontrollieren, aber die Reise durch das Frosttor liegt in Eurer eigenen Hand."

"Gebiete, die Ihr kontrolliert? Wie meint Ihr das?", frage ich und ziehe die Brauen zusammen. Die Art und Weise, wie der Zwerg diese Worte betont hat, gefällt mir überhaupt nicht.

"Der einzige Weg nach Kryta führt durch einen langgestreckten Canyon, der vom Steingipfel beherrscht wird. Mit denen wird es keine Verhandlungen geben. Ihr Anführer, Dagnar Steinhaupt, steht auf Kriegsfuß mit unserem König Jalis Eisenhammer – seinem Cousin."

"Der Anführer des Steingipfels ist der Cousin von König Jalis?" Gütige Melandru, das wird ja immer besser.

"In der Tat. Die Welt ist klein, hm? Dagnar betrachtet das Volk der Menschen als Schmutzfleck. Er glaubt, sie würden uns zerstören. König Jalis sieht die Dinge anders. Er denkt, das jedwede Allianz, die er schließen kann, das Königreich der Zwerge nur stärken wird."

"Sehr vernünftig", stimme ich zu.

"Indem er Euch sicheres Geleit zugestanden hat", fährt der Zwerg fort und wringt den schmutzigen Putzlappen über einem kleinen Blecheimer aus, "hat König Jalis unmissverständlich klargemacht, dass er den Steingipfel bis zum bitteren Ende bekämpfen wird. Dagnar würde eher sterben, als einem Zug menschlicher Flüchtlinge zu erlauben, seine Berge zu überqueren. Sein Auge wird ohne Zweifel auf dem Frosttor ruhen."

"Was hat es denn so Besonderes auf sich mit dem Frosttor?"

"Es ist der Schlüssel zur Überquerung der Zittergipfel nach Kryta hinein. Das Frosttor bewacht den Weg über den Borlis-Pass. Es wird durch drei große Kettenmechanismen betrieben. Der Steingipfel wird alles tun, um Euch daran zu hindern, es zu öffnen. Das wird keine leichte Aufgabe, das kann ich Euch versprechen. Das wird nicht ohne Blutvergießen abgehen."

"Ich danke Euch", nicke ich ihm zu, nachdem ich merke, dass keine weiteren Informationen mehr kommen werden. Ich ordere eine Runde Zwergenbier für uns vier – ich glaube, ich brauche etwas Stärkeres als Chai. Ich schaue meine Kameraden an, die stirnrunzelnd meinen Blick erwidern.

"Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet", bricht Orion schließlich das Schweigen, "das wir uns noch weiter mit dem Steingipfel prügeln müssen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir dieses Pack hinter uns gelassen hätten."

"Ich auch", nicke ich. "Nun kann ich mir auch ungefähr vorstellen, worum es bei Ruriks taktischer Besprechung geht, zu der er so eilig in aller Frühe gerufen wurde..." Nachdenklich starre ich in mein Bier, das der Wirt gerade vor mir abgestellt hat. Schließlich erhebe ich den überschäumenden Humpen und stoße mit den anderen an.

"Auf Kryta!", intoniert Stephan, und wir anderen fallen ein, während wir unsere Bierkrüge gegeneinander knallen lassen, dass der Schaum nur so fliegt. Auf eine sichere Reise, wohin auch immer, setze ich in Gedanken hinzu und nehme einen tiefen Schluck. Gütige Melandru, ist das Zeug stark... mein Kopf fängt sofort an zu schwimmen, ich klammere mich an der Kante des Schanktisches fest.

"Du bist wohl aus der Übung, wie?", witzelt Stephan, dem das sofort auffällt. "Du trinkst zu wenig, Tari, das wird nochmal dein Untergang sein. Wie willst du gegen den Steingipfel bestehen, wenn du nicht mal anständig saufen kannst?"

"Und ich Dummchen habe immer gedacht, dafür müsste ich vor allem anständig schießen können", grinse ich und nehme noch einen Schluck. Mir wird noch ein bisschen schummeriger.

"Hier, Stephan", ich halte ihm meinen halb geleerten Bierkrug entgegen, "hilf mir mal damit. Wenn ich noch mehr trinke, finde ich am Ende nicht mehr in mein Quartier zurück."

Stephan schüttelt traurig den Kopf und nimmt den Krug entgegen. "Es wird noch ein schlimmes Ende mit dir nehmen, Tari", prophezeit er düster, schüttet den Inhalt in sich hinein und bestellt beim Schankwirt gleich den nächsten Humpen.

"Puuhh", mache ich und fächele mir mit der Hand Luft zu. "Mir wird's hier zu warm, ich muss hier raus, nach draußen, sonst ersticke ich noch. Kommt jemand mit?"

"Raus in den Blizzard? Freiwillig? Spinnst du?" Orion tippt sich an die Stirn, die anderen pflichten ihm bei.

"Das halbe Bier war wohl wirklich zu viel für dich, wenn du auf solche Ideen kommst", kommentiert Alesia. "Bist du überhaupt in der Lage, allein den Weg zu finden?"

"Sieht aus, als bräuchte ich das nicht", entgegne ich lächelnd, als ich sehe, wie die Traube aus Menschen und Zwergen, die uns umgibt, hastig eine Gasse freimacht, um Chili durchzulassen, die in geschmeidigem Trab auf mich zu steuert. Sie richtet sich auf die Hinterhand auf und legt mir ihre riesigen Tatzen auf die Schultern, um mir mit Inbrunst das Gesicht abzuschlecken. Die Leute um uns herum vergrößern den Abstand, beginnen zu tuscheln, und nicht alle Bemerkungen, die ich aufschnappe, sind sonderlich freundlich. Anscheinend ist man es hier nicht gewohnt, dass drei Zentner schwere Raubkatzen durch die Hallen und Gänge streifen, überlege ich, während ich lachend versuche, Chili abzuwehren, bevor ihre rauhe Zunge mir die Haut von den Wangen raspelt.

"Hallo, meine Schöne... bist du allein gekommen? Oder hast du jemanden mitgebracht? Geh doch mal beiseite, ich seh gar nichts..." Ich zause den weichen Pelz an ihren Flanken und versuche, an ihr vorbei zu schauen. Als Chilis Wiedersehensfreude endlich soweit abflaut, dass sie von mir ablässt, sehe ich Rurik in ein paar Metern Entfernung stehen, der sich die Szene mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen betrachtet. Er lächelt zwar, aber mir fällt sofort die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen dunklen Brauen auf – er ist beunruhigt, und ich kann mir denken, warum... mit einer kaum merklichen Kopfbewegung bedeutet er mir, mich zu verabschieden und mit ihm zu kommen.

"Bis zum nächsten Mal, meine Lieben", ich boxe Stephan in die Rippen, drücke Alesias Arm und nicke Orion zu, "ich muss weg. Stephan, lass noch ein bisschen Bier für die Einheimischen übrig, und Alesia... bei den Göttern, such dir einen anderen Liebhaber!"

"Gut, dass du kommst, ich wollte gerade los", erkläre ich, nachdem Rurik mich bei der Hand genommen hat und mich durch das Gedränge hinter sich herzieht. "Ich muss unbedingt kurz nach draußen – wahrscheinlich muss man ein Zwerg sein, um sich hier unter dem Berg länger als ein paar Stunden wohlzufühlen."

"Du willst raus in den Blizzard? Ist das dein Ernst?" Rurik wird etwas langsamer und wirft mir mit erhobener Braue einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

"Du klingst fast wie dieses Weichei Orion", entgegne ich grinsend, was mir einen indignierten Blick einträgt. "Natürlich ist das mein Ernst", fahre ich fort, "ich bin Waldläuferin und kein Maulwurf, ich kann mich nicht stundenlang im Inneren eines Berges aufhalten, ohne echtes Licht und ohne frische Luft. Außerdem muss Chili mal raus. Sie muss sich auch noch ihr Frühstück erjagen."

"Hast du eigentlich deinen Langbogen bekommen?", fragt er, während wir eine kleinere, etwas weniger dicht frequentierte Halle betreten.

"Nein. In diesem ganzen Kaff ist kein einziger Langbogen zu kriegen. Aber ich habe etwas anderes, sehr Hübsches...", ich steuere eine der Seitenwände an und suche ein leeres Plätzchen direkt unter dem matten, warmen Licht einer Bergkristallampe.

"Schau mal. Ist der nicht schön?" Ich ziehe den Dolch in seiner schwarzen Lackscheide aus meinem Stiefel und lege ihn in Ruriks Hand.

"Du hast dir einen Dolch gekauft?" Mit irritiertem Kopfschütteln blickt er auf mich herab. "Was willst du denn damit?"

Ich zucke die Schultern. "Ich habe keine Nahkampfwaffe mehr, weil ich mein Schwert an der Jakbiegung vergessen habe. Und wenn mir doch mal ein Feind zu nahe auf die Pelle rückt, brauche ich etwas, um mich zu verteidigen. Mit Pfeil und Bogen kann ich da nicht viel ausrichten."

"Ich dachte, für solche Fälle ist Chili zuständig?" Rurik zieht die Klinge blank, wendet den schimmernden Stahl im matten Lampenschein hin und her.

"Das ist ein canthanischer Tanto", murmelt er. "Ein wirklich schönes Stück, ich kann verstehen, dass du ihn haben wolltest – ich frage mich, wie der hier in die Zittergipfel kommt... Erstklassige Arbeit, der Damast ist so fein, dass man die Lagen kaum erkennen kann... vermutlich war es ursprünglich ein Langschwert, das auf Dolchlänge gekürzt wurde, man sieht es an der Krümmung der Klinge... du solltest ihn Vael zeigen, der könnte dir auch sagen, was die Schriftzeichen bedeuten. Wie viel hast du dafür bezahlt?" Er schiebt die Klinge zurück in die Scheide und gibt mir den Dolch zurück.

"Tja, das ist der Haken daran... leider war er ziemlich teuer..."

"Wie viel, Tari?"

"Vierzehn Platinbarren", erkläre ich zerknirscht und stopfe den Tanto zurück in meinen Stiefelschaft.

"Du gibst vierzehn Platinbarren für etwas aus, was du eigentlich nicht brauchst?" Rurik zieht die Brauen so hoch, dass sie beinahe seinen Haaransatz berühren.

Ich zucke entschuldigend die Achseln. "Ich konnte nicht anders."

"Du musst völlig verrückt sein."

"Tu nicht so, als ob dir das neu wäre", grinse ich, während er wieder meine Hand nimmt und mich weiter voran zieht.

Bald haben wir die große Freitreppe erreicht, die aus der Großen Halle auf die Balustrade hinaufführt. Entschlossen marschiere ich auf den Stollen zu, der ins Freie führt, Rurik fügt sich seufzend in sein Schicksal und folgt mir.

"Hat Chili sich anständig benommen?", frage ich, als wir draußen vor dem Tor im Sturm stehen. Rurik steht hinter mir, hat die Arme um mich gelegt und mich eng an sich gezogen, während wir Chili hinterherschauen, die nur noch gerade eben als ein rasch kleiner werdender dunkelgoldener Punkt im Schneegestöber wahrzunehmen ist. Trotz der Eiseskälte genieße ich die frische Luft und atme tief ein, verbanne den Mief der Höhlen und unterirdischen Gänge aus meinen Lungen.

"Das hat sie, auch wenn es etwas... anstrengend war, dass sie niemanden näher als drei Schritte an mich herangelassen hat."

"Brave Katze", lächle ich zufrieden. "Sie ist die beste Leibwächterin von ganz Tyria."

Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, lege die Arme um seinen Hals und schaue zu ihm hoch. Er lächelt, senkt den Kopf und zieht mich in einen warmen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich überlege kurz, ob ich ihn daran erinnern soll, dass Chili mir vor ein paar Minuten gründlich das Gesicht gewaschen hat, entscheide mich dann aber dagegen – ein bisschen Eigennutz muss sein.

"Du hast schlechte Nachrichten mitgebracht, nicht wahr? Ich sehe es dir an", sage ich leise, nachdem unsere Lippen sich voneinander gelöst haben, und ziehe mit der Fingerspitze die steile Falte zwischen seinen Brauen nach. Er nickt nur, lässt meinen Blick los und schaut in die Ferne, während sich seine Miene zunehmend verfinstert.

"Das Frosttor?"

Er nickt, schaut wieder zu mir herunter. "Woher weißt du...?"

"Der Zwerg, der das Bier ausgeschenkt hat, wusste ziemlich gut Bescheid, und er war recht gesprächig. Er hat uns erzählt, dass das Frosttor fest in der Hand des Steingipfels ist. Und dass Dagnar Steinhaupt persönlich sein Auge darauf gerichtet hat."

"Nicht nur das. Dagnar ist schon da. Jalis' Späher haben ihn gesichtet. Ein- oder zweihundert Mann Verstärkung soll er auch mitgebracht haben."

"Ein- oder zweihundert? Gütige Melandru..." Beunruhigt suche ich seinen Blick, aber er starrt schon wieder hinaus in die wirbelnden Schneeflocken, die Brauen grimmig zusammengezogen. "Wie sollen wir denn mit denen fertig werden, wenn wir den ganzen Flüchtlingszug am Hals haben?"

"Sie werden sich entlang des Weges verteilen, Tari. Sie stehen ja nicht alle auf einem Haufen. Wir werden es schon schaffen." Er taucht seinen Blick wieder in meinen und lächelt, aber das Lächeln erreicht seine Augen nicht.

"Vielleicht sollten wir umkehren... nach Ascalon zurück gehen", überlege ich leise.

"Umkehren? Aufgeben? Ganz sicher nicht!" Seine Stimme klirrt vor Schärfe, seine Augen bohren sich blitzend in meine. Oh je, das hätte ich wohl nicht sagen sollen.

"Wir sind so weit gekommen, wir werden jetzt nicht wieder zurückkriechen. Wir schaffen es, Tari. Hab keine Angst", fügt er in weicherem Ton hinzu. "Wir haben einen Plan ausgearbeitet, der funktionieren müsste. Du solltest dir deinen hübschen Kopf nicht über solche Dinge zerbrechen."

"Meinen hübschen _dummen_ Kopf, meinst du?" Mit aufkeimendem Ärger wische ich mir die Mähnenfransen aus dem Gesicht, halte sie im Nacken zusammen, damit der Wind sie nicht sofort wieder in meine Augen weht.

Er seufzt und schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf, pflückt meine Hand aus meinem Haar und legt sie an seine Wange, küsst meine Handfläche. "Ich meine nichts dergleichen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen wollen, wenn ich dich für dumm hielte? Kennst du mich so schlecht?"

Er vergräbt seine Hand in meiner Mähne, hält meinen Hinterkopf in eisernem Griff und fängt meine Lippen mit den seinen ein, küsst mich hungrig und verlangend. Eine heiße Welle des Begehrens schießt durch meine Venen, und plötzlich kann ich es kaum noch abwarten, endlich wieder mit ihm allein zu sein, in der Wärme und Abgeschiedenheit unseres Quartiers. Wie schafft er es bloß immer wieder, dass jeder klare - und vor allem jeder kritische - Gedanke einfach aus meinem Hirn verschwindet, einfach ertränkt wird in dem überwältigenden Bedürfnis, ihm ganz nahe zu sein?

Später, als wir in unserem Quartier eng ineinander verschlungen unter den dünnen Decken liegen, warm, schläfrig und erschöpft von unserer Liebe, wünsche ich mir einerseits, dass der Blizzard, der uns hier festhält, niemals enden möge, dass ich diese Momente, in denen ich glücklicher bin als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben, in der Zeit festfrieren, sie in einer Endlosschleife immer wieder erleben könnte. Auf der anderen Seite jedoch blicke ich voller Vorfreude und Spannung in eine Zukunft, die ich an der Seite des Mannes verbringen darf, den ich so sehr liebe, wie ich es nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Noch zwei weitere Tage schenkt uns der Sturm, Tage, an denen wir jede freie Minute miteinander verbringen, uns besser kennenlernen, während unsere Liebe in die Tiefe wächst, und drei weitere märchenhafte Nächte voller Wärme, Zärtlichkeit und lodernder Leidenschaft, in denen wir eng umschlungen miteinander einschlafen und genau so am nächsten Morgen wieder aufwachen. Während dieser Zeit wird das Band zwischen uns so stark, dass wir uns beinahe wortlos verständigen könnten, wenn es nicht so schön wäre, sich leise Worte der Zärtlichkeit ins Ohr zu flüstern....

Doch am frühen Nachmittag des zweiten Tages lässt zunächst der Schneefall nach, und dann verziehen sich auch die dicken Wolken, machen strahlendem Sonnenschein und blassblauem Himmel Platz. Am Morgen des folgenden Tages werden wir weiterziehen. Schon in der Nacht werden die Dolyaks angeschirrt und die Wagen bereitgemacht werden, um die mittlerweile gut ausgeruhten Flüchtlinge durch das Frosttor zu bringen. Das wird die härteste Etappe, aber am Abend werden wir schon am Signalfeuerposten sein, und von da aus ist es nur noch ein Katzensprung nach Kryta, wo für uns alle ein neues, besseres Leben beginnen wird.


	26. Das Frosttor

**2****6. Das Frosttor**

"Du siehst schlimm aus, Tari. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Alesia quetscht sich neben mich, drückt mir einen Becher Chai in die Hand und schaut teilnahmsvoll zu mir hoch. Wir stehen an der Seite der Hauptstraße, die durch die Grooble-Schlucht führt, mitten unter den anderen Soldaten und Gefolgsleuten, die sich um Rurik drängeln, der eine große, fleckige Landkarte auf einem Kistenstapel ausgebreitet hat, unsere Kämpfer in Gruppen einteilt und uns erklärt, was wir zu tun haben. Die Sonne ist gerade erst im Aufgehen begriffen, die letzten Sterne blinken noch am cyanblauen Himmel, die schmale, blasse Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes leistet ihnen Gesellschaft. Die dicken Schneewolken sind zwar verschwunden, aber der Wind ist geblieben. Pfeifend heult er durch die Schlucht, lässt meine Mähne flattern und zerrt am Pelzbesatz meiner Rüstung. Hinter uns schnauben und stampfen die Dolyaks, übertönen das Gemurmel der Flüchtlinge, die sich auf die Wagen verteilen und ihre letzten Habseligkeiten verstauen.

"Nicht besonders gut jedenfalls." Dankbar nehme ich den heißen Chai entgegen. "Du weißt doch, ich schlafe nie gut, wenn uns eine Schlacht bevorsteht..."

"Tari!", blafft Rurik, der dicht neben mir steht, und wirft mir einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. "Ihr könnt euch unterhalten, wenn wir den Signalfeuerposten erreicht haben. Jetzt wirst du zuhören!"

"Entschuldige", murmle ich schuldbewusst, so leise, dass nur er es hört. Er hat ja recht.

Verstohlen mustere ich sein blasses, grimmiges Gesicht. Die Anspannung ist ihm deutlich anzusehen, aber zumindest hat er schlafen können in der letzten Nacht, im Gegensatz zu mir. Ich habe in seinen Armen gelegen, die mich fest umfangen hielten, auf seine regelmäßigen, tiefen Atemzüge und den ruhigen Schlag seines Herzens gelauscht, eingehüllt in seine Wärme und seine Nähe. Aber ich habe kaum ein Auge zugetan. Zu viele Gedanken jagten durch meinen Geist und vertrieben den Schlaf. Gedanken an die Kämpfe mit dem Steingipfel, die uns heute unweigerlich bevorstehen, und zwar, während wir einen Zug mit anderthalbtausend Flüchtlingen am Hals haben, die wir schützen müssen - wie schlimm wird es werden? Gedanken an Kryta - was werden wir tun, wenn wir erst dort sind? Gedanken an die Zukunft - wir werden Ascalon zurückerobern, aber wie? Wer wird uns dabei helfen? Ich schließe meine Hände um den heißen Becher und bemühe mich, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das meine Glieder durchschütteln will, hervorgerufen durch die Kälte, die Schlaflosigkeit und die Anspannung.

"Zwei Pässe führen von hier aus zum Frosttor", erklärt Rurik nun, "hier" - er fährt mit dem Finger auf der fleckigen Karte gen Süden, "und hier. Der Steingipfel bewacht den oberen Pass, der untere ist noch frei, aber es sind Katapulte auf ihn gerichtet. Ich werde die Flüchtlinge den unteren Pass entlangführen, und Ihr" - mit raschen Handbewegungen sortiert er gut zwei Dutzend Leute aus, darunter auch Alesia, Stephan und Orion - "werdet den oberen Pass von feindlichen Gruppen säubern und die Ballisten zerstören. Der Rest kommt mit mir und schützt den Wagentross."

Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken entlässt er das beunruhigend überschaubare Häufchen unserer Streitkräfte, das sich nun aufteilt und sich auf seine jeweiligen Positionen begibt. Alesia drückt meine Hand.

"Du kommst nicht mit uns den oberen Pass entlang?"

"Sieht nicht so aus, nein", entgegne ich und schüttele meine Mähne vor Erleichterung darüber, dass er mich nicht wegschickt.

"Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn dein Prinz dich aus den Augen ließe", grinst Alesia. "Viel Glück, und pass gut auf ihn auf!"

"Ich werde mein Bestes tun", entgegne ich lächelnd und winke ihr hinterher.

Fröstelnd ziehe ich die kleine, ovale Blechdose mit dem Gift, das ich am Vortag noch bei einem der Waffenschmiede erstanden habe, aus meinem Stiefel und beginne, meine Pfeilspitzen hineinzutauchen. Hoffentlich werden die Pfeile reichen... ich nehme mir vor, sie immer wieder einzusammeln, wenn wir in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt werden. Fast habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich wieder einmal einen einfacheren Weg gehen darf als meine Kameraden, aber die Erleichterung darüber, dass ich in Ruriks Nähe bleiben kann, überwiegt die Gewissensbisse. Dennoch sitzt die Anspannung wie ein dicker Knoten in meinem Magen, Adrenalin beginnt, durch meine Adern zu fließen und pocht in meinem Blut. Ich knie neben Chili nieder, die ihren schweren, breiten Kopf an meinem Oberschenkel reibt, und grabe meine kalten Finger in ihr warmes Fell, während sich vor mir das Tor öffnet, um Alesias Trupp durchzulassen, der den oberen Pass aufräumen soll.

Rurik kommt zu mir herüber, pflückt meine Hand aus Chilis Pelz und zieht mich hoch. Er nimmt meine kalten Finger in seine warmen Hände, berührt meine Fingerspitzen mit den Lippen.

"Du kommst mit mir, Tari." Sein Blick taucht warm und zärtlich in den meinen ein, aber ich sehe genau, wie angespannt er ist. Die steile Falte zwischen seinen dunklen Brauen ist noch immer da, so tief wie eh und je.

"Aye", nicke ich. "Ich werde vorauslaufen und den Weg ausspähen. Es kann schließlich niemand garantieren, dass Dagnar nicht auch auf dem unteren Pass ein paar seiner Halsabschneider postiert hat."

"Gut. Aber geh nicht außer Sichtweite. Und, Tari...", er schmiegt seine Hand um meine Wange, blickt mir ernst und eindringlich in die Augen, "falls es brenzlig werden sollte, wirst du..."

"... an deiner Seite sein und dir den Rücken freihalten, so gut ich es vermag", unterbreche ich ihn und ignoriere das winzige Aufblitzen von Unmut in seinen Augen, das mir sagt, dass er den Satz sicher anders beendet hätte, wenn ich ihn gelassen hätte. "Bitte", fahre ich leise fort, "wir haben das doch alles schon mal diskutiert. Schick mich nicht weg von dir. Versuch's gar nicht erst."

Er hält meinen Blick noch eine Weile fest, versucht, mich zum Nachgeben zu zwingen, aber ich halte stand, lege meine Hand über seine, die noch immer meine Wange umschließt, und umklammere fest seine warmen Finger. Schließlich nickt er, wenn auch nicht ohne Widerwillen, und lächelt dieses warme, zärtliche Lächeln, das mir immer den Kopf schwimmen lässt, als hätte ich zu viel getrunken.

"Also schön, kleine Wildkatze. Und hab keine Angst, es wird alles funktionieren. Morgen um diese Zeit sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus."

Seite an Seite schreiten wir durch das Tor, hinter uns geht Vael, lautlos wie eine Katze, mit ihm ein bedrückend kleines Häuflein Soldaten, und dahinter folgt der Wagentross. Die Räder der Wagen knirschen im Schnee, der über Nacht verharscht ist, der frostige Wind trägt das Peitschenknallen und die anfeuernden Rufe der Wagenlenker an mein Ohr.

Mit Chili an meiner Seite laufe ich voraus, die gewundene Passtraße entlang, die durch einen breiten, von hohen Felswänden eingerahmten Canyon führt. An der ersten Kurve halte ich an, lasse meine Augen über die steile Felswand links und das atemberaubende Panorama der verschneiten Zittergipfel auf der anderen Seite schweifen, das sich durch einen Durchstich in der Felswand meinen Blicken öffnet. Der unberührte Schnee reflektiert die Sonne, die in flachem Winkel auf die verharschten Flächen trifft und die Eiskristalle grell wie Silberspiegel aufblitzen lässt. Ich beschatte meine Augen mit der flachen Hand, um nicht geblendet zu werden, und spitze die Ohren, richte alle meine Sinne auf meine Umgebung, blende das Rauschen meines Blutes und das Pochen meines Herzens aus. Vom oberen Pass nehme ich ferne Kampfgeräusche wahr - offenbar sind meine Kameraden bereits dabei, die ersten Steingipfelzwerge ins Jenseits zu schicken. Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, während ich ein Stoßgebet zu Melandru schicke, dass keiner meiner Freunde zu Schaden kommt. Ich lasse den Wagenzug auf zehn Meter aufschließen, dann renne ich weiter.

Über mir zerreißt plötzlich das scharfe Sirren eines abgefeuerten Katapults die Stille, und ich kann gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückspringen, als das Geschoss keine zehn Meter vor mir donnernd in die Passtraße einschlägt. Die Druckwelle wirft mich mehrere Meter nach hinten, wo ich schmerzhaft auf meinem Hintern lande, während mein Herz vor Schreck einen Schlag aussetzt. Schnee und Dreck spritzen mehrere Meter hoch auf, so heftig ist der Einschlag. In dem blütenweißen Schnee bleibt ein flacher, schwärzlicher Krater zurück.

Benommen rapple ich mich hoch und schaue mich nach Chili um - Melandru sei dank, ihr ist nichts passiert, sie ist schneller wieder auf den Beinen als ich. So rasch ich es vermag, renne ich zur Spitze des Wagenzuges zurück, wo Rurik bereits nach mir Ausschau hält. Die Sorge steht ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, er packt mich hart am Arm.

"Katapulte?"

Ich nicke. "Aye. Ihre Späher werden uns gesichtet haben. Jetzt beginnen sie mit dem Beschuss."

"Bist du in Ordnung, Tari?" Sein Griff um meinen Arm lockert sich, aber nur ein wenig, während seine Augen besorgt über meine Gestalt gleiten.

"Mir ist nichts passiert, nur ein paar blaue Flecken", entgegne ich und reibe mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht über meine Kehrseite, während wir hören, wie weitere Geschosse dort in die Passtraße einschlagen, wo ich noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden habe. Ich versuche, meine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen, mein Herz in einen normalen Rhythmus zurückzuzwingen.

Rurik dreht sich unterdessen um und bespricht sich leise mit Vael, ohne mich loszulassen, gibt dann ein Handzeichen, um den Wagentross anhalten zu lassen.

"Wir werden hier warten, bis unsere Truppen auf dem oberen Pass die Katapultbesatzung erledigt haben", erklärt er. "Wenn der Beschuss aufgehört hat, gehen wir weiter."

Kampfeslärm dringt zu uns herunter, das Klirren von Schwertern, das Scheppern der metallenen Rüstungen des Steingipfels und das Summen von sich entladender Magie. Blitze sprühen in den Himmel, wir hören die rauhen Schreie des Steingipfels, und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich wieder. Ich spüre, wie Ruriks Griff um meinen Arm sich einem Schraubstock gleich wieder verstärkt, er merkt es gar nicht, weil er genau so angespannt wie ich darauf wartet, dass der Katapultbeschuss endlich eingestellt wird. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde, die mir vorkommt wie ein halber Tag, ist es endlich soweit. Der Schlachtenlärm verebbt, und keine weiteren Einschläge erschüttern die Passtraße vor uns - wir gehen wieder voran.

Hinter der übernächsten Kehre erspähe ich einen dunklen Punkt, weit vor uns, hoch oben auf der rechten Felswand. Ich nehme Rurik beim Arm und deute darauf.

"Sieh dort - ein Späher! Ich will versuchen, ihn abzuschießen."

"Ohne Langbogen? Ich glaube nicht, dass du nah genug herankommst", entgegnet er zweifelnd.

"Lass es mich versuchen, wir werden ja sehen", erwidere ich, bedeute Chili, bei Rurik zu bleiben und husche vorwärts, dicht in den Schatten der Felswand geduckt. Langbogenreichweite wird nicht ausreichen für meinen Recurvebogen... ich schleiche mich noch näher heran, setze einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und lege an. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen kann ich gerade eben noch den Sehschlitz des Helms des Steingipfelspähers erkennen. Er hat mich nicht bemerkt - sehr gut. Ich lasse den Pfeil fliegen - perfekt! Sirrend bleibt das Geschoss genau im Augenschlitz des Helms stecken. Der Späher kippt mit einem abgehackten Aufschrei nach hinten und rappelt scheppernd die Felswand hinunter in den kilometertiefen Abgrund.

"Guter Schuss, Tari!", ruft Rurik mir zu, der inzwischen herangekommen ist. Lächelnd sinke ich in einen tiefen Hofknicks und neige dankend den Kopf.

"Ich sag' doch immer, dass ich gut bin", entgegne ich mit zufriedenem Grinsen.

"Ich habe es auch nie bezweifelt", erwidert er und schenkt mir einen warmen Blick. Selbst Vael hinter ihm schaut anerkennend zu mir herüber, wie ich selbstzufrieden feststelle.

Obwohl ich den Späher ausschalten konnte, hat sich die Nachricht vom Näherrücken unseres Wagentrosses offenbar beim Steingipfel herumgesprochen, denn weit voraus dröhnen weitere Katapulte.

"Sie schießen sich ein", sagt Rurik neben mir grimmig.

"Um so besser, die Krater der Geschosse sind ja nicht zu übersehen, dann können wir wenigstens weit genug vorher anhalten", entgegne ich und laufe wieder ein Stück voraus, um herauszufinden, wo mit den nächsten Katapulteinschlägen zu rechnen ist, damit ich den Tross rechtzeitig warnen kann.

Bis zum Frosttor sind es insgesamt vielleicht acht oder neun Meilen, und der Kampfeslärm, der vom oberen Pass zu uns herunterschallt, nimmt kaum einmal am Ende. Je näher wir dem Tor kommen, desto zahlreicher sind offenbar die Truppen des Steingipfels postiert. Etliche Male müssen wir noch anhalten, bis unsere Kameraden die Besatzungsteams der Ballisten erledigt haben, damit wir sicher weitergehen können.

Wir kommen an eine Stelle, an welcher der obere Pfad so nah an den unteren heranreicht, dass Alesia und einer der Soldaten, den ich nicht kenne, von oben aus mit uns sprechen können.

"Gut gemacht bisher", ruft Rurik ihr zu, und Alesia hebt die Hand, um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hat.

"Wir sind jetzt sehr nah am Frosttor und an der Sicherheit Krytas, aber wir können noch nicht ausruhen", fährt Rurik fort. "Einer meiner Männer, Captain Greywind, berichtete mir, dass er diesen Pass bereits bereist hat. Er sagt, das Frosttor kann geöffnet werden, aber es wird nicht einfach sein. Ihr müsst drei Kettenmechanismen in Gang setzen, dann wird es sich öffnen. Sobald es offen ist, wird es an Euch sein, die Flüchtlinge sicher hindurch zu bringen. Meine Männer und ich werden den Steingipfel zurückhalten, so lange wir können. Wir werden uns Euch anschließen, sobald der letzte Wagen sicher das Frosttor passiert hat - der Steingipfel wird es nicht kampflos aufgeben. Möge Dwayna mit uns sein", setzt er leiser hinzu.

Alesia hebt noch einmal die Hand und nickt, dann zieht sie sich wieder zurück.

Unterdessen wird mir flau im Magen. Rurik will tatsächlich die Steingipfeltruppen mit dieser kleinen Handvoll Soldaten zurückhalten... und wir haben nicht einmal einen Heiler dabei. Ich trete an seine Seite, nehme seinen Arm.

"Ist das dein Plan?", zische ich ihm leise zu. "Das ist viel zu gefährlich! Wir sind viel zu wenige!"

Er blickt mir ernst in die Augen, streicht mir sanft das Haar zurück.

"Es geht nicht anders, Tari. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Und du wirst mit den Flüchtlingswagen durch das Tor gehen, sobald es offen ist."

"Bitte, fang nicht schon wieder damit an! Ich werde genau da sein, wo du bist, ich dachte, das wäre klar. Ich bin keine verweichlichte Kaufmannstochter, die sich auf einem Flüchtlingswagen verkriechen muss, ich bin Bogenschützin – und ich kann und werde kämpfen! Du brauchst mich, Rurik! Du brauchst hier jeden, den du kriegen kannst!"

Ärger blitzt in seinen Augen auf, und Unmut, weil er mich nicht kleinkriegt. Wir werden sehen, wer hier den größeren Dickschädel hat, denke ich und fahre fort, leiser nun, "Und wenn dir etwas passiert, dann will ich da sein, um dir zu helfen. Und du brauchst auf mich nicht mehr aufzupassen als auf irgendeinen anderen deiner Leute, denn ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht schlechter als die."

"Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du auch nur einmal tun würdest, was ich dir sage... ich will dich in Sicherheit wissen, Tari", entgegnet er, Schärfe klirrt in seiner Stimme, aber der Ausdruck seiner Augen wird schon wieder weich.

Ich zucke die Achseln, halte seinen Blick fest. "Mir geht es mit dir doch auch nicht anders, und was hilft mir das? Ich habe dich doch schon oft in der Schlacht begleitet – stell dir einfach vor, es wäre wieder wie früher."

"Nein", entgegnet er leise, "dann würde ich viel zu viel vermissen." Er küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn, streicht über mein Haar. "Also schön, Tari – aber bleib hinten, kümmere dich nur um das, was unsere Frontlinie durchbricht. Und sowie der letzte Wagen durch das Tor ist, nimmst du die Beine in die Hand und folgst. Klar?"

"Klar", nicke ich und schenke ihm noch einen zärtlichen Blick.

Der Tross setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, und ich laufe erneut voraus. Der Rest des Weges wird nicht mehr von Katapulten beschossen, und nur einige wenige hundert Meter weiter vorn, hinter einer langgestreckten Kurve, die in eine breite Brücke aus rotem Sandstein mündet, liegt das Frosttor. Ich hocke mich hinter einen Felsvorsprung, um es zu betrachten. Es ist eine gigantische, steinerne Konstruktion, schier unendlich hoch und breit, bestehend aus hohen, dicken Findlingen, die von massiven Metallstreben zusammengehalten werden. Gewaltige Ketten sind oben angebracht, verschwinden in dem steinernen Bogen, aus dem der Durchgang herausgehauen ist. Ich folge ihnen mit den Augen, sie führen hinauf zum oberen Pass – dort werden sich die Kettenmechanismen befinden, die meine Kameraden in Gang setzen müssen.

Der obere Pass mündet bereits ein Stück weiter zurück in den unteren, hier treffen die beiden Wege zusammen. Die Felswände sind viele Meter hoch und dick verschneit, massive, mit Ketten verbundene Holzbalken halten den Schnee zurück und verhindern, dass er auf den Weg stürzt und ihn unpassierbar macht. Rasch laufe ich die paar Meter zurück, schleiche ein Stück den anderen Pass hinan, kauere mich hin und lausche. Noch ist nichts zu hören, die Luft ist ganz ruhig, bis auf den Wind, der leise pfeifend den Schnee auf den Hängen aufwirbelt und ihn dichtem Nebel gleich in leuchtenden Schwaden in mein erhitztes Gesicht weht, wo er zu winzigen, kühlen Tröpfchen zerschmilzt.

Ich verhalte mich ganz still, bis vom oberen Pfad her Kampfeslärm an mein Ohr dringt, unterlegt von einem tiefen, metallischen Rumpeln. Ich springe auf die Beine und blicke hoch – die Ketten, die das Tor halten, beginnen sich zu bewegen. Ich stolpere fast über meine eigenen Füße, gleite beinahe aus in meiner Eile, zu Rurik zurückzukehren und ihm Bescheid zu geben.

"Sie öffnen das Tor", rufe ich ihm atemlos entgegen, als er in Sichtweite kommt, und mit ihm der endlose lange Wagenzug, der mir plötzlich vorkommt, als würde er sich überhaupt nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Wie soll das funktionieren, bei dem Schneckentempo, denke ich, ziehe besorgt die Stirn kraus und spüre, wie mein Herz wieder anfängt zu galoppieren. Der Lärm der Schlacht, die oben tobt, wird lauter, rückt deutlich immer näher, und das Tor beginnt, sich mit einem ohrenbetäubenden, schabenden Knirschen, das mir durch Mark und Bein geht, langsam anzuheben.

Rurik schließt rasch zu mir auf, gefolgt von seinen Männern, wartet mit mir an der Einmündung zum oberen Pass, jeden Muskel angespannt, seine Augen starr auf das Tor gerichtet.

Der Kampfeslärm wird immer lauter, und dann sehe ich, wie Alesia, Stephan und der Rest des Trupps eilig den oberen Weg zu uns hinabrennen, während das Frosttor sich weit über dem dahinterliegenden Canyon öffnet, wie das Maul eines riesigen Fisches, bis die ratternden Ketten schweigen – sie haben ihre Arbeit getan.

"Das Tor ist offen", brüllt Rurik nach hinten. "Los! Eilt euch!"

Das Knallen der Peitschen und das hektische Anfeuerungsgebrüll der Wagenlenker erfüllt die Luft, mischt sich mit dem Rumpeln der Wagenräder, gedämpft vom Schnee, und dem dumpfen, schnellen Stampfen galoppierender Dolyakhufe. Einzelne Flüchtlinge beginnen zu schreien, schlecht befestigte Gepäckstücke lösen sich und knallen polternd in den Schnee, werden von den Rädern der nachfolgenden Wagen einfach zur Seite gewirbelt oder eingestampft.

"Sie kommen!", ruft Alesia. "Der Steingipfel! Sie sind direkt hinter uns!"

"Bringt die Flüchtlinge in Sicherheit", brüllt Rurik, "wir halten sie auf!"

Er stürmt voran, den oberen Weg hinan, seine Männer und ich folgen ihm, um dem Steingipfel einen würdigen Empfang zu bereiten. Wenn wir nur nicht so wenige wären... Ich ziehe rasch meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefel stopfe ihn griffbereit in den Gürtel meiner Rüstung, zücke einen meiner vergifteten Pfeile aus meinem Köcher und mache mich schussbereit, während vorn unter lautem Gepolter und Rüstungsgeschepper die ersten Steingipfelkrieger auf Rurik und seine Männer treffen. Ich kann nicht zum Schuss kommen, sonst würde ich einen der unseren treffen, aber ich schicke Chili nach vorn ins Getümmel. Wie ein dunkelgoldener Blitz springt sie vorwärts, drängt sich zwischen Rurik und seine Leute, reißt Steingipfelkrieger zu Boden, während ich immer noch hinten stehe und warte, die Nerven bis zum Zerreissen gespannt.

Da, ein Krieger bricht durch und hält auf mich zu, aber nicht lange – ich schicke meinen Pfeil los, der in seinem ungeschützten Hals steckenbleibt. Der Krieger geht in die Knie und beginnt zu röcheln und grünlichen Schaum in den Schnee zu spucken – was der Pfeil nicht sofort geschafft hat, erledigt das Gift.

Vorn sehe ich Vaels Dolche wirbeln, daneben Ruriks Flammenklinge, die durch die Rüstungen der Zwerge schneidet wie durch Butter. Besorgt beobachte ich ihn, noch sind seine Bewegungen mühelos und geschmeidig, so wie ich es von ihm kenne, wie ich es so sehr liebe und bewundere... aber die Steingipfeltruppen werden immer zahlreicher, immer mehr rücken nach, und immer öfter passiert es, dass Krieger durch die vordere Reihe brechen, um die ich mich dann zu kümmern habe. Bald muss ich Chili zurück an meine Seite rufen, damit sie mir hilft. Gütige Melandru, wo kommen die alle her? Nimmt das denn nie ein Ende? Es sind so unendlich viele, und wir sind nur so wenige...

Die Luft ist erfüllt vom Geklirr der Waffen und dem wütenden Geschrei des Steingipfels, der Wind trägt schweren, metallischen Blutgeruch mit sich. Mit kaltem Entsetzen sehe ich, wie Rurik kurzzeitig in die Knie geht. Er dreht sich kurz zu mir um, der Schweiß läuft ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht. Oh Götter, er wird müde... Ich gebe ihm ein kurzes Handzeichen, dass mit mir alles in Ordnung ist, er nickt kurz und wirbelt zu einem Steingipfelkrieger herum, der im Begriff ist, zu mir durchzubrechen, knallt ihm seinen Schild gegen den Kopf, so dass ich das Genick krachend brechen höre. Ich wende mich um, hinter mir poltern die letzten Wagen durch das Tor, und vorn sind unsere Leute beinahe mit allen Gegnern fertig geworden, und im Moment rücken auch keine neuen mehr nach. Oh Götter, ich danke euch...

"Sie sind durch, Rurik!", brülle ich ihm zu.

"Dann los! Alle durch das Tor!"

Ich drehe mich um und renne los, schicke Chili voraus, während ein paar von Ruriks Männern mich überholen, um schnellstens das Tor zu passieren, stolpernd folge ich ihnen. Wir sind schon beinahe auf der Brücke, die zum Tor führt, als mich ein gewaltiges Rumpeln und Donnern vom Pfad hinter mir abrupt stoppen lässt.

"Was war das?" Ich greife Vael, der neben mir ebenfalls stehengeblieben ist, am Arm. "Wo ist Rurik?" Ich spüre, wie eine eiskalte Klaue nach meinem Herzen greift und langsam die Krallen ausstreckt.

"Zurück!", brüllt Vael, und die wenigen Soldaten, die sich noch in Hörweite befinden, drehen um und folgen uns, gemeinsam rennen wir zurück zur Einmündung zum oberen Pass, Vael und ich allen voran.

"Eine Lawine!" Oh Götter... Und mitten auf dem Pfad, die Augen ungläubig nach oben gerichtet, wo sich rumpelnd die Schneemassen lösen und gemeinsam mit den schweren Holzbalken, die sie eigentlich oben halten sollten, in die Tiefe rollen, läuft Rurik, bemüht, noch rechtzeitig wegzukommen... oh süße Melandru, hilf ihm... er muss es schaffen, er muss einfach... bitte, bitte... Dwayna, beschütze ihn, schenke ihm Kraft! Er muss es schaffen! Er muss!!

Aber er schafft es nicht.

"Rurik! NEIN!!", brülle ich, halte weiter auf ihn zu, als die Tonnen von Schnee und die zentnerschweren Holzbalken ihn unter sich begraben, nur Kopf, Brust und ein Arm sind noch frei. Ich höre seinen dumpfen Schmerzensschrei, fühle seine Agonie, als wäre es meine eigene. Die Eisklaue in meiner Brust fährt ihre stählernen Krallen zu voller Länge aus und bohrt sie in mein Herz. Götter, nein... NEIN! Das darf nicht sein!

Die Wucht der Lawine schleudert mich rückwärts, ich knalle auf den Rücken, rappele mich hoch, gleite aus und lande mit voller Wucht auf dem Bauch, krieche vorwärts.

"RURIK!!", brülle ich, meine Stimme kippt vor Verzweiflung. Er wendet den Kopf und blickt mich an, seine Augen weiten sich. Ich sehe den unendlichen Schmerz darin, und es zerreisst meine Seele, schnürt mir den Hals zu – Unglauben und Entsetzen lähmen meine Gliedmaßen, machen es mir fast unmöglich, mich zu bewegen.

"Renn, Tari! Du kannst mich nicht retten! Bring dich in Sicherheit!"

"Ich gehe nicht ohne dich! NIEMALS!"

Und es kommt noch schlimmer, denn ein weiteres Kontingent Zwergenkrieger poltert jetzt den Hang hinunter, folgt der Spur, die die Lawine gerissen hat, schiebt sich zwischen mich und Rurik.

"TARI – LAUF!! LOS!!"

"Vael", brülle ich, "VAEL! Hilf ihm!!" Wo ist dieser gottverdammte Assassine, wenn man ihn braucht?! Ich rappele mich endlich auf die Beine, packe meinen Dolch und stoße ihn dem Zwergenkrieger, der mich gerade rammt, in den Sehschlitz seines Helms, fühle, wie die Spitze den Augapfel durchdringt, und ziehe ihn mit einem Ruck wieder heraus. Dunkles Blut sprüht hervor, benetzt meine Hand, spritzt auf meine weiße Rüstung. Ich kauere mich hin und lege meinen Bogen an, schieße einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die Zwerge ab, die mich umringen. Endlich sehe ich auch Vael, der wenige Meter von mir entfernt zwei Zwergenkrieger mit seinen Dolchen in Schach hält. Ein weiterer Zwerg stürzt sich auf mich, ich bohre meinen Dolch in seinen Hals und versuche, wieder aufzustehen – und da sehe ich ihn. Ein Zwerg auf einem gewaltigen, stinkenden Eisdrachen, der erstaunlich behende den Hang hinabwatschelt. Ein mächtiger Elementalist, wie seine boshaft rote Aura verrät. Das muss Dagnar Steinhaupt sein – und er hält direkt auf Rurik zu. Oh Götter - nein... er ist doch wehrlos, kann sich nicht verteidigen, und zwischen mir und ihm sind noch ein Dutzend Zwerge...

"VAEL!! Verdammt! Hilf ihm! HILF IHM!! Er wird ihn umbringen!!" Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein heiseres, sich panisch überschlagendes Kreischen, das ich gar nicht mehr wiedererkenne, nicht mehr als von mir stammend identifiziere. Ich rappele mich auf die Knie hoch, steche mit dem Dolch wahllos um mich und stelle fest, dass die Klinge sogar durch das Metall der Rüstungen dringt. Ich drehe mich um, Vael wird immer weiter nach hinten abgedrängt, hart attackiert von fünf oder sechs Kriegern gleichzeitig. Der Zwergenboss auf dem stinkenden Reptil hat unterdessen den Boden erreicht, steigt von seinem hässlichen Reittier ab. Er blickt sich um, so dass ich seine kleinen, gemeinen Augen blitzen sehe, und mir wird eiskalt vor all der Bosheit, die mir daraus entgegenschlägt.

"TARI, HAU AB!!", brüllt Rurik wieder, doch ich ignoriere es - lieber gehe ich hier mit ihm unter, als ihn zu verlassen...

Dagnar Steinhaupt hält auf ihn zu, lässt seine gewaltige Streitaxt locker aus dem Handgelenk schwingen. Er grinst. Oh Götter... nein... NEIN!!

Ich rappele mich mühsam auf die Knie hoch, habe endlich eine Lücke zwischen den Zwergenkriegern gefunden, stolpere auf die Füße, bringe meinen Bogen in Anschlag.

"Weg von ihm, du dreckige Ratte von einem Wichtel! WEG VON IHM!!", brülle ich und setze einen Pfeil ab – doch Dagnar spricht blitzschnell einen Zauber, der einen feurig leuchtenden Schutzkreis um ihn herum errichtet. Mein Pfeil prallt wirkungslos an ihm ab. Oh nein... oh verdammt... Verdammt!! Aber ich schieße weiter, ich weiß, dass diese Schutzkreise stellenweise durchlässig sein können... Dagnar wendet mir kurzzeitig seine Aufmerksamkeit zu, sein Grinsen wird noch breiter, noch gemeiner, lässt schiefe gelbe Zähne sehen.

"Wer bist du, kleiner Rotschopf, dass du dich so um ihn sorgst? Bist du seine Metze? Ja?" Er kichert rasselnd.

"HAU AB!! WEG VON IHM!!", kreische ich, schieße wieder einen Pfeil ab, und noch einen, während Rurik mir erneut zubrüllt, ich solle verschwinden.

Dagnar lacht meckernd, und mit einer kleinen Handbewegung schleudert er einen Feuerzauber auf mich, der mich meterhoch in die Luft katapultiert und mich hart auf meinem Bauch aufschlagen lässt. Mir bleibt die Luft weg, ich kann nicht mehr schreien, beinahe nicht mehr atmen. Panik erfasst mich, ich versuche, mich zu bewegen, aber ich kann nicht, ich schnappe nach Luft wie ein Karpfen, der zu weit aus dem Teich herausgesprungen und auf dem harten Erdboden gelandet ist.

"Dann schau jetzt gut zu, Metze, denn du wirst die nächste sein!", rasselt Dagnar, lässt ein blechernes Lachen hören. Starr vor Entsetzen, unfähig, mich zu bewegen, weil mich das Grauen so völlig lähmt, dass es keines Zaubers dazu bedurft hätte, muss ich machtlos mit ansehen, wie Dagnar zu Rurik tritt, der verzweifelt, aber vergeblich versucht, sich zu befreien. Die Zeit scheint sich verlangsamt zu haben, mit quälender Genauigkeit verfolge ich, wie der Anführer des Steingipfels die Axt langsam hoch über seinen Kopf hebt. Die stählerne Klinge funkelt in der Sonne, Lichtreflexe strahlen von ihr ab, fallen wie winzige, blinkende Edelsteine leuchtend auf den blutbefleckten Schnee vor mir.

"Die Zittergipfel gehören dem Steingipfel, Mensch", schnarrt Dagnars rasselnde Stimme, die mein Ohr klingeln lässt und eisige Schauer des Entsetzens mein Rückgrat hinauf und hinunter schickt, "und die Strafe für das Überschreiten ist der Tod!"

Oh Götter - nein - NEIN.... Haltet ihn doch auf, ich vermag es nicht... tut etwas, IRGEND ETWAS - lasst das nicht zu!! Gelähmt vor Grauen, unfähig, die Augen zu schließen vor dem, was unweigerlich kommen wird, dem, was ich nicht verhindern kann, sehe ich hilflos mit an, wie die Axt herabsaust. Höre, wie die Klinge pfeifend die Luft zerschneidet. Höre das schleifende Knirschen von Metall auf Metall. Höre das unverwechselbare Krachen von berstenden Knochen. Sehe eine kleine Fontäne hellroten Blutes aufspritzen. Sehe, wie sich der Schnee allmählich rot färbt - wie ein Feld voll rotem Klatschmohn, der in Sekundenschnelle erblüht, denke ich völlig unpassend und völlig zusammenhanglos. Ich höre jemanden schreien, grell und schrill, die Stimme überschlägt sich, grauengeschüttelt, will gar nicht mehr aufhören, bis ich schließlich merke, das ich es bin, dass dieser markerschütternde Schrei aus meiner eigenen Kehle stammt.

Rings um mich her fällt meine Welt in Trümmer, stürzt mein Universum ein, und in mir gefriert mein Herz zu einem Eisklumpen, durchbohrt von den stählernen Klauen der eisigen Faust, die es umklammert hält und immer fester zusammenquetscht, während ich weiter schreie und schreie und schreie....

Schwarzer Rauch hüllt mich ein, wie aus dem Nichts, und urplötzlich befinde ich mich auf der Brücke zum Frosttor, ich spüre einen eisernen Griff um meine Taille – Vael! Er muss einen Schattenschritt angewendet haben... Er schleppt mich eilig mit sich, doch ich wehre mich, es ist alles so entsetzlich falsch, nichts stimmt mehr auf dieser Welt... Oh Götter, was habt ihr getan, was habt ihr getan... wie konntet ihr das zulassen!

"Lasst mich los!", brülle ich, "LASST MICH GEHEN!" Ich ramme Vael den Ellbogen in die Seite, versuche, nach ihm zu treten.

"WO WART IHR?", kreische ich, Hysterie droht, mich zu übermannen. "WO WART IHR, ALS ER EUCH GEBRAUCHT HAT?!"

"Kommt mit, verdammt nochmal", knurrt er und packt mich fester, "oder ich muss Euch bewusstlos schlagen!"

Vael dreht mir brutal den Arm auf den Rücken, treibt mich im Laufschritt vor sich her. Der Schmerz in meinem Schultergelenk ist nichts gegen den Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Endlich schließen wir zu dem letzten Flüchtlingswagen auf, Vael wirft mich hinauf, ein anderer unserer Soldaten zieht mich hoch. Ich versuche, sofort wieder abzuspringen, doch Vael hockt schon neben mir, dreht mir wieder den Arm auf den Rücken.

"Hört mir jetzt zu", sagt er mit schneidender Stimme, die vor Kälte nur so klirrt. "Ich konnte ihn nicht retten! Es waren zu viele, und ich wurde zu weit nach hinten abgedrängt. Ich KONNTE nichts für ihn tun! Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass ich lieber ihn gerettet hätte als Euch?" Er spuckt mir die Worte förmlich ins Gesicht. "Er war mein Freund, Tari!"

"Lasst mich gehen... LASST MICH GEHEN!!"

"Er ist tot! Was habt Ihr davon, zurückzugehen? Das Letzte, was ich noch für ihn tun konnte, war, dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihr es schafft, denn ich weiß, wie wichtig ihm das war." Er fasst mit stählernem Griff um mein Kinn, quetscht das nachgiebige Fleisch meiner Wangen hart gegen meine Zähne, zwingt mich, in seine blitzenden, nachtdunklen Augen zu blicken. "Ich weiß, dass er Euch geliebt hat, und ich weiß, dass er wollte, dass Ihr lebt", setzt er leise hinzu.

"Aber wozu? WOZU?!" Ich spüre, wie mich all meine Kraft verlässt, langsam aus mir heraussickert, und einer dumpfen Betäubung weicht, die für eine kurze Weile alles überdeckt – das Grauen, den Schmerz, die Verzweiflung und das Entsetzen – und all das wird später wiederkehren, hundertfach verstärkt.

"Wozu, Vael? Glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich will leben in einer Welt, in der er nicht mehr ist?" Meine Stimme zittert, ist kurz davor, zu brechen, und ich kralle meine Finger in meine Mähne, reiße an den Haarwurzeln.

"Danach wird man nicht gefragt, Tari. Glaubt mir, ich weiß genau, wie Ihr Euch fühlt."

Ich starre benommen vor mich hin, Vael hält meinen Arm noch immer fest in eisernem Griff. Ich blicke zurück auf das Frosttor, das hinter uns immer kleiner wird – hinter dem mein Leben in Scherben liegt. Ein sich rasch bewegender, dunkelgoldener Schatten, der uns folgt, zieht meinen Blick auf sich – Chili! Oh Götter... Chili. Wenigstens sie habt ihr mir gelassen...

Sie springt neben mir auf den Wagen, legt mich auf den Rücken, schleckt mein Gesicht ab. Ich setze mich mühsam wieder auf, ihren breiten Kopf in meinen Armen, küsse ihre blutverkrustete Stirn. Ich drücke sie fest an mich, während das Gefühl der Betäubung langsam wieder von mir abfällt. Schmerz erhebt sich brüllend in mir wie ein gigantisches, rotäugiges schwarzes Tier, das alles in mir verdunkelt, während es seine Klauen nach meiner Seele ausstreckt und beginnt, mit langen, scharfen Zähnen daran zu fressen, und ich weiß, dass dieses Tier von nun an mein ständiger Begleiter sein wird, so lange ich lebe.

Chili hebt den Kopf und blickt mich an, starrt mit ihren wissenden, hellgoldenen Augen sekundenlang unverwandt in meine, und beginnt dann traurig miauend ihr Klagelied, das uns bis zum Signalfeuerposten begleitet.


	27. Am Signalfeuerposten

**27. Am Signalfeuerposten**

_Du bist in die Nebel entschwunden,_

_aber im Blau des Himmels_

_hast du eine unfassbare Spur zurückgelassen,_

_im Wehen des Windes unter Schatten_

_ein unsichtbares Bild._

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

"Komm mit ans Feuer, Tari. Du stehst jetzt schon seit Stunden hier in dem kalten Wind."

Alesia nimmt mit beiden Händen meinen Arm und versucht, mir in die Augen zu sehen, ihre Stimme klingt bittend, flehend fast.

"Lass mich, Alesia. Geh einfach weg", antworte ich heiser, schüttele sie ab und starre weiter in die Dunkelheit. Hier oben auf der Festungsmauer der oberen Ebene des Signalfeuerpostens hat man einen grandiosen Blick auf das atemberaubende Panorama der Zittergipfel. Meine Augen haben gesehen, wie die sinkende Abendsonne die schneeüberzuckerten Gipfel in eine wahre Orgie von Orange- und Rottönen getaucht hat, und doch habe ich nichts davon wahrgenommen. Ich halte mein Gesicht in den kräftigen, eisigen Wind, der die Haut meiner Wangen fast zum Gefrieren bringt, kralle meine Finger in meine Mähne und beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe. Meine Augen brennen vor ungeweinten Tränen, die immer wieder durchbrechen wollen, und die ich immer aufs Neue mit Gewalt zurückdränge. Denn wenn ich es ihnen einmal gestatte, zu fließen, dann, so weiß ich, werde ich nie mehr aufhören können zu weinen.

Ich wende mich von Alesia ab, ohne sie auch nur angesehen zu haben, und nehme meine ruhelose Wanderung entlang der Mauer wieder auf, wie ein gefangenes Tier im Käfig. In gewisser Weise ist es genau das, was ich bin - gefangen in einem Dasein, das nicht mehr das meine ist, in das ich gar nicht gehöre, in einer Welt, in der nichts mehr stimmt, in der alles auf entsetzliche Weise falsch ist. Es ist, als habe mich eine unbekannte, bösartige Macht aus meinem Leben, das so unbeschreiblich glücklich war, herausgerissen und gewaltsam in die albtraumhafte Existenz einer Fremden versetzt, in der es nichts gibt als Schmerz und Verlust, nichts als Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung... Ich will mein altes Leben wieder zurück, das ich heute morgen noch hatte... oh Götter, was habt ihr getan, was habt ihr nur getan... Ich fühle mich wie amputiert, als hätte mir ein abartiger Chirurg die Hälfte all dessen entfernt, was mich zu einem Ganzen gemacht hat.

Ich versuche, an nichts zu denken, keine Bilder in meinem Kopf entstehen zu lassen, aber ich kann es nicht immer verhindern - und dann muss mein geistiges Auge wieder zusehen, wie Dagnar Steinhaupt die Axt hebt und herabsausen lässt, sehen, wie Ruriks Blut den Schnee rot färbt... oder ich sehe Bilder aus den wenigen, so unglaublich glücklichen Tagen, die wir hatten... Götter, ich kann noch seine Haut auf meiner fühlen... seine Hand in meinem Haar... die Wärme seines Blicks, die Sanftheit seiner Lippen spüren. Und es wird nie wieder so sein, nie wieder. Die Vorstellung - nein, das Wissen -, dass er nie mehr bei mir sein wird, mich nie mehr in den Armen halten wird, dass ich nie wieder in seine Augen sehen werde, lässt mich beinahe aufschreien vor Qual. Ich schlage meine Zähne in die Knöchel meiner Hand, um die Visionen und die Seelenpein wenigstens für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurückzudrängen, aber vergeblich. Der Schmerz, dieses große, rotäugige schwarze Tier, das an meinem Herzen frisst, brüllt laut röhrend auf und bleckt siegesgewiss die scharfen Zähne. Ich vermag die sinnlose Grausamkeit des Schicksals einfach nicht zu verstehen, schüttele immer wieder den Kopf, dass meine Mähne nur so fliegt, murmle all die Worte vor mich hin, die ich meinem Geliebten so gern noch einmal sagen würde, die er nun nie mehr hören wird.

Ich traue mich nicht, mich auszuruhen. Wenn ich einschlafe, werden die Albträume kommen... und falls keine kommen, werde ich am Morgen im seligen Zustand des Vergessens erwachen, nur damit die entsetzliche Realität Sekunden danach mit einem gewaltigen Donnerschlag wieder tonnenschwer auf mich einstürzen kann.

Ich bleibe wieder stehen, blicke hinaus in den klaren Nachthimmel, den unzählige Sterne übersprenkeln wie tausende winziger, glitzernder Diamanten in der unermesslichen Schatzkammer eines vaabischen Fürsten, ausgebreitet auf einem weichen Tuch aus schwerem, tiefblauem Samt. Ich schlinge die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und spüre, wie ich zittere. Immer wieder dieselben Fragen kreisen in meinem Hirn, und die meisten davon beginnen mit 'warum'.

Warum haben wir überhaupt zueinander gefunden, wenn das Schicksal uns nur wenig später so brutal wieder auseinanderreißt? Welchen Sinn macht das?

Warum musste er sterben, während ich hier weiterleben muss - ohne ihn?

Warum sind wir bloß nicht in Ascalon geblieben?

Warum hat sein sturköpfiger Vater ihn verstoßen, statt ihn zu unterstützen - dann hätten wir mehr Soldaten gehabt, ein ganzes Heer oder auch zwei, und diese Katastrophe heute wäre nie passiert...

Und warum, warum bin ich nicht tot... Oh, bei allen Göttern, ich wollte, ich wäre es.

Hier in diesem viel zu kleinen Außenposten, nicht mehr weit von der Grenze zu Kryta, drängen sich dicht an dicht die Wagen unserer Flüchtlinge. Es ist so eng, dass nicht einmal alle Dolyaks abgeschirrt werden konnten, so dass die erschöpften Tiere die Nacht an der Deichsel verbringen müssen. Es gibt nur ein einziges, hoffnungslos überfülltes Gasthaus und keinerlei Quartiere für die Flüchtlinge, alle müssen draußen übernachten, so lange, bis wir weiterziehen, die letzte Etappe nach Kryta in Angriff nehmen werden. Lagerfeuer brennen überall und tauchen den Ort in flackerndes, orangerotes Licht. Ich rieche ihren Qualm, der sich mit den Gerüchen von geröstetem Fleisch mischt, was in mir den Wunsch erweckt, mich zu erbrechen. Ich höre gedämpfte Gesprächsfetzen von der unteren Ebene heraufdringen, wo die weitaus meisten Leute ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben.

In Windeseile hat sich die Nachricht von Ruriks Tod unter den Leuten verbreitet, und entsprechend gedrückt ist die Stimmung. Das anfängliche Entsetzen und die Trauer sind nur zu rasch der Sorge um die eigene Zukunft gewichen, die nun unsicherer ist denn je. Die Leute tun mir auf eine neblige, entfernte Weise leid, sofern mir das momentan überhaupt möglich ist... er hat sein Leben für sie gegeben, sein Blut ist für sie geflossen - und ich muss mich zwingen, sie dafür nicht zu hassen.

Ein baumstammgleicher Arm legt sich schwer um meine Schultern und schiebt mich weg von der Mauer, voran zu dem kleinen Lagerfeuer, um das sich ein Dutzend Meter entfernt meine Kameraden gekauert haben - Stephan.

"Komm jetzt, Tari", nuschelt er, "du kannst nicht ewig hier herumlaufen." Ich blicke ihn kurz an, sehe Tränen in seinen gutmütigen, blauen Augen glitzern und muss sofort wegschauen, damit ich nicht selber anfange. Ich will mich widersetzen, will weiter hier stehenbleiben, in der Hoffnung, dass der eisige Wind mich irgendwann soweit betäubt, dass ich den Schmerz nicht mehr spüre, aber Stephans Riesenkräften bin ich nicht gewachsen. Ich muss es zulassen, dass er mich vor dem prasselnden Feuer auf eine zusammengefaltete Decke hinunterdrückt. Er lässt sich neben mir nieder, zieht mich in eine bärengleiche Umarmung und streichelt besänftigend über mein Haar, leise tröstende Worte murmelnd, die ich kaum verstehen kann, und beginnt, mich hin und her zu wiegen wie ein kleines Kind. Das ist einfach zu viel für mich, um meine Selbstbeherrschung ist es geschehen, ich breche zusammen. Ich berge mein Gesicht in den Händen, und die über Stunden hinweg mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen stürzen hervor und strömen über mein Gesicht, rinnen zwischen meinen verkrampften, kalten Fingern hindurch, Schluchzen schüttelt meinen Körper in krampfartigen Zuckungen. Chili kommt lautlos herbei, legt ihren schweren Kopf in meinen Schoß und eine Tatze auf mein Knie, miaut leise und traurig, während meine Tränen auf ihre breite Stirn tropfen, bis das dunkelgoldene Fell beinahe schwarz vor Nässe glänzt.

Nach einer schier endlos langen Zeit versiegen die Tränen, einstweilen sind einfach keine mehr da, mein Körper weigert sich, so viel Flüssigkeit zu produzieren, wie ich weinen möchte. Mein Schädel dröhnt unerträglich, mein Gesicht ist heiß und verschwollen, ein krasser Gegensatz zu der Eiseskälte in meinen Gliedmaßen und in meinem Herzen.

Alesia hockt sich neben mich, legt mir eine dünne, fadenscheinige Decke über die Schultern und drückt mir einen Becher heißen Chai in die Hand, den ich beinahe wieder fallenlasse, weil ich so sehr zittere und weil mich noch immer trockene Schluchzer durchrütteln, raspelnde, heisere Geräusche aus meiner wunden Kehle.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, Tari", murmelt sie leise.

Aufgebracht fahre ich hoch. "Nichts ist gut!", herrsche ich sie an. "Wie kannst du sowas sagen? Nichts ist gut, und es wird auch nie wieder gut!" Ich schlage wieder die Hände vor mein Gesicht. "Ich wünschte, ich wäre tot", füge ich schluchzend hinzu, "dann wären wir wieder zusammen!"

Alesia nimmt meine Hand von meinem Gesicht und schaut mir ernst in die Augen. "Wünsch dir das nicht, Tari. Noch nicht."

Ich blicke auf. "Wie meinst du das?", schniefe ich und wische mit dem Ärmel über mein tränennasses Gesicht.

"Wir reden morgen darüber, wenn du dich ein bisschen beruhigt hast", entgegnet Alesia, streichelt mitfühlend über meine Wange und steht dann auf.

Der Schmerz und die Trauer, die derzeit alleinigen Bewohner der vereisten Ruinen dessen, was heute morgen noch mein Herz war, rücken ein bisschen beiseite und machen Platz, um Wut und Hass mit einzulassen - unbändigen, weißglühenden Hass auf Dagnar Steinhaupt, diese Ausgeburt an Bosheit und Niedertracht, der sich nicht zu schade war, einen wehrlosen Mann zu erschlagen. Der mein Leben und Ascalons letzte Hoffnung zerschmettert hat. In diesem Augenblick schwöre ich mir, dass er mir gehören wird eines Tages, eines, wie ich hoffe, nicht mehr fernen Tages, dass er von meiner eigenen Hand in das Schattenreich befördert wird, so peinvoll und langsam, wie ich es nur irgend bewerkstelligen kann, dass er jeden Tropfen von Ruriks Blut, den er vergossen hat, mit Qualen bezahlen wird, die jenen, die seine Untat mir bereitet, angemessen sein werden. Ich balle die Fäuste, bis meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten und ich spüre, wie sich meine Nägel in meine Handflächen graben. Aber dafür werde ich besser werden müssen... viel besser. Heute hatte ich keine Chance gegen ihn... bei der Erinnerung an meine kläglich gescheiterten Versuche, den Anführer des Steingipfels aufzuhalten, werde ich erneut von rauhen, heiseren Schluchzern geschüttelt. Und ich werde Verbündete brauchen, mächtige Verbündete. Aber der Tag wird kommen, und dann werden die Götter Dagnar nicht gnädig sein – und ich auch nicht. Und dann werde ich gehen können, um wieder mit dem vereint zu sein, den ich mehr liebe als alles andere auf der Welt.

Ich wische mir mit dem Ärmel über mein verheultes Gesicht und blicke zu meinen Kameraden. Alesia steht bei Dunham, sie schauen mitleidig zu mir herüber und halten Händchen – oh, ich würde mich am liebsten auf der Stelle übergeben. Selbst auf Dunhams Gesicht liegt ein mitfühlender Ausdruck, was nur bewirkt, dass mir noch übler wird. Orion sitzt am Feuer, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, bricht dürre Zweige in winzige Fitzelchen, die er dann in die Flammen wirft, wo sie mit zischendem Aufflackern verglühen. Etwas abseits von den anderen steht Claude, der sich mit einem Mann unterhält, den ich noch nie gesehen habe, ganz offensichtlich ein Berufskollege von ihm – ein weißhäutiger Nekromant, kleiner und schmaler noch als Claude, der so völlig blutleer wirkt, dass selbst Claude dagegen wie das blühende Leben aussieht. Ich lege den Kopf schief und betrachte den seltsamen Mann. Seine Rüstung ist pechschwarz, stellenweise bedeckt von glitzernden Eisplatten. Ein dünnes, blutrotes Narbenmuster, das an den Tatzenhieb einer großen Raubkatze gemahnt, verläuft quer über sein Gesicht. Der Feuerschein flackert über fast schulterlanges, schlohweißes Haar. Ich weiß nicht, was Claude ihm gerade erzählt, aber ich kann es mir ungefähr vorstellen, denn der unheimliche Fremde fährt mit einem Ruck herum, ballt die Fäuste und blickt mir direkt in die Augen. Ich zucke zurück, denn diese Augen sind pechschwarz und pupillenlos, wie Obsidianmurmeln, und glühen förmlich in dem schneeweißen Gesicht.

Der Fremde hält weiterhin unverwandt den Blick auf mich gerichtet und kommt nun mit langsamen, knirschenden Schritten auf mich zu, begleitet vom leisen Knacken der Eiskristalle, die von den stählernen Stacheln seiner Rüstung abplatzen. Stephan, der mich noch immer im Arm hält, greift langsam an seinen Gürtel, um sein Kurzschwert zu ziehen, aber Claude winkt mit einer beruhigenden Handbewegung ab. Dennoch wandert meine eigene Hand zu meinem Tanto, der in meinem Stiefel steckt, und umschließt fest den seidenumwickelten Griff, fühlt die beruhigende Kühle des eisernen Stichblattes. Meine Beinmuskeln spannen sich, machen sich bereit, sofort auf die Füße zu springen, vorsorglich schiebe ich Chili von meinem Schoß.

Der Nekromant geht vor mir in die Hocke, starrt mir in die Augen, während der Wind ihm das weiße Haar über das Gesicht bläst. Meine Hand schließt sich fester um den Dolchgriff.

"Habe ich die Ehre, mit Tari Calenardhon zu sprechen?" Seine Stimme ist ein heiseres, röchelndes Rasseln, es klingt nicht, als würde er sonderlich oft Gebrauch von ihr machen.

"Die Ehre...? Ja, wenn Ihr so wollt - die habt Ihr", krächze ich, "auch wenn nicht mehr viel von Tari Calenardhon übrig ist." Ich beiße mir auf die Wangen, um nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. "Was wollt Ihr?"

"Mein Name ist Norazul Lifetaker", rasselt der Fremde, "ich bin Nekromant, wie sich unschwer erkennen lässt. Die Großmeister von Shing Jea schicken mich. Vor einigen Monaten ging ein Bittgesuch König Jalis' dort ein, der um Hilfe gegen den Steingipfel und dessen Anführer Dagnar Steinhaupt bat. Es scheint, als habe der Deldrimor-König in aller Welt versucht, Allianzen zu schmieden. Nachdem die Großmeister die Angelegenheit eingehend geprüft hatten, wurde ich auserwählt, die Welt von diesem Ungeheuer zu befreien. Leider" - seine Mundwinkel zucken - "komme ich offensichtlich zu spät."

Verwirrt schüttele ich meine Mähne, schaue dann wieder in die obsidianschwarzen Augen des Nekromanten. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Brauen grimmig zusammenziehen. Schmaläugig erwidere ich seinen Blick. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden?" Schärfe klingt in meiner Stimme mit, meine Vorsicht ist vergessen – Wut und Zorn tritt an ihre Stelle. "Ihr kommt aus Cantha hierher in die Nördlichen Zittergipfel, um Dagnar zu erledigen? Und diese... Anfrage ging schon vor einigen Monaten ein?"

Der Nekromant neigt knapp den Kopf. "Das ist richtig."

"Und... wie hoch hättet Ihr Eure Erfolgschancen eingeschätzt?"

"Einhundert Prozent. Dies ist nicht der erste Auftrag dieser Art, mit dem ich betraut wurde."

Mit einem Satz springe ich hoch, winde mich aus dem Arm des überraschten Stephan, stoße den Fremden gegen die Schulter, werfe ihn auf den Rücken, hocke mich mit dem Knie auf seine schmale Brust, kralle eine Hand in sein feines, weißes Haar und halte ihm mit der anderen blitzartig die rasiermesserscharfe Klinge meines Tanto an den Hals.

"WAS BEI ALLEN GÖTTERN HAT EUCH DANN AUFGEHALTEN?!", brülle ich ihn an, während sich erneut Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln. "WISST IHR, WAS EUER SÄUMEN ANGERICHTET HAT?!"

Keuchend vor Wut blicke ich auf den Fremden nieder, meine Hand mit der Klinge an seinem Hals zittert bedenklich.

"Geht runter von mir, sonst muss ich Euch wehtun", röchelt der Nekromant, der nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht von meiner Aktion zu sein scheint.

"Nichts als leere Drohungen von jemandem in Eurer derzeitigen Lage - davon abgesehen, glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass mich das schrecken kann?", schnappe ich zornig, meine Stimme bebt vor Wut. "Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren, denn ich habe heute bereits alles verloren! Was ganz anders wäre, wenn Ihr Eure Arbeit pünktlich getan hättet!"

Meine Kameraden sind unterdessen herbeigeeilt und stehen sprachlos um uns herum, lediglich Stephan ist noch nicht vollständig zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Er packt mich um die Taille, reißt mich einfach mit einem Ruck in die Höhe und stellt mich auf die Füße, hält mich fest. Ich versuche, mich zu befreien, aber vergeblich. Stattdessen entwindet mir Stephan auch noch meinen Dolch, ehe ich auf die Idee komme, ihn nach dem Nekromanten zu werfen.

"Hör auf, Tari", sagt er leise, "das bringt doch nichts."

Norazul Lifetaker erhebt sich unterdessen, klopft sich den Schnee und den Dreck von der Rüstung und sieht mich wieder an. Am liebsten würde ich ihm ins Gesicht springen.

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid", rasselt er. "Ich habe erfahren, wie sehr Ihr... persönlich... betroffen seid. Ich kann zwar nicht ungeschehen machen, was passiert ist - aber ich biete Euch meine Hilfe an."

"EURE Hilfe?!" Fast hätte ich vor ihm ausgespuckt.

"Meine Hilfe", bekräftigt er. "Und Ihr solltet sie annehmen. Zunächst werde ich Euch bis nach Löwenstein begleiten", fährt er fort, während ich ihn misstrauisch beäuge. "und später werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Ihr Eure Rache nicht nur bekommt, sondern dass sie perfekt sein wird. Aber Ihr werdet noch einen langen Weg zu gehen haben, noch viele Gefahren meistern müssen, ehe Ihr Euch Dagnar Steinhaupt in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln in der Feste Donnerkopf entgegenstellen werdet."

"Die Feste Donnerkopf?", wirft Orion ein. "Das ist König Jalis' eigene Hochburg!"

"Ja, noch", entgegnet der Nekromant und verzieht das Gesicht. "Aber es wird nicht so bleiben."

"Woher wisst Ihr das?", frage ich argwöhnisch. Und woher weiß er, dass ich meine Rache plane, frage ich mich selbst, überlege dann aber, dass das wahrscheinlich auf der Hand liegt.

"Manche Quellen kann ich nicht preisgeben, zu Eurem eigenen Besten."

Ich will wütend aufbegehren, doch Claude winkt ab. "Er hat recht, Tari. Frag nicht weiter."

"In Löwenstein", fährt der Fremde fort, "muss ich Euch einstweilen verlassen. Aber in der Oase Amnoon werde ich Euch erwarten."

"Wieso in Amnoon? Das ist in der Kristallwüste", wirft Alesia skeptisch ein.

"Tari muss das Ritual des Aufstiegs meistern, und das kann sie nur am Pfad des Propheten in der Wüste. Ich werde ihr dabei zur Seite stehen."

Das Ritual des Aufstiegs? Ungläubig schüttele ich meine Mähne. Glaubt der eigentlich selber, was er da redet?

"Ihr werdet es sehen, Tari", Norazuls Obsidian-Augen bohren sich wieder in meine, "Ihr habt noch einen weiten Weg zu gehen. Wir sehen uns morgen." Mit knappem Nicken verabschiedet er sich und macht sich auf in Richtung Gasthaus.

Während meine Kameraden noch zusammenstehen und über den seltsamen Fremden tuscheln - alle außer Claude, um genau zu sein -, sinke ich einfach dort, wo ich stehe, in mich zusammen. Ich wickle mir die dünne Decke um die Schultern, ziehe Chili auf meinen Schoß und versinke in dumpfes Brüten, das schwarze Tier in mir hat mich sofort wieder fest im Griff. Ich bin so unendlich müde... während ich verzweifelt gegen den Schlaf ankämpfe, den ich so sehr fürchte, bringt Alesia mir einen neuen Becher Chai, aber er erkaltet unangetastet in meiner Hand.

Eine leichte Berührung an der Schulter lässt mich hochschrecken, der kalte Chai ergießt sich auf die fadenscheinige Decke, auf der ich sitze, und versickert darunter in der hartgetrampelten Schneedecke. Ich fahre herum und starre das blasse Gesicht von Vael, dessen nachtdunkle Augen müde in die meinen schauen.

"Was wollt Ihr?", schnappe ich.

"Mich verabschieden. Morgen in aller Frühe reise ich zurück nach Ascalon, um Ruriks Vater die traurige Nachricht zu überbringen", antwortet er leise.

"Dann lasst Euch nicht aufhalten", knurre ich. "Wenn der König ihn unterstützt, ihm geholfen hätte, statt ihn zu verbannen, wäre dieses Desaster heute nicht passiert." Ich schlucke hart, die Tränen beginnen wieder zu fließen. "Möge er an seinen Gewissensbissen ersticken!"

Vaels Mundwinkel zucken, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, es sich dann aber doch anders überlegen.

"Und eins noch, Vael", setze ich hinzu, nur noch heiser flüsternd, weil ich keine Gewalt mehr über meine Stimmbänder habe, "wenn ihr das nächste Mal jemanden rettet, dann fragt gefälligst vorher nach, ob er überhaupt gerettet werden _will_. Mir habt Ihr heute keinen Gefallen getan."

"Das könnt Ihr nicht wissen." Er drückt kurz meine Schulter, Mitgefühl lässt seine Augen noch dunkler wirken. Dann erhebt er sich und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, Tari."

"Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht", krächze ich ihm hinterher, bevor ich wieder in mich zusammensinke und mich erneut der Schmerz übermannt, rauhes, trockenes Schluchzen mich schüttelt, bis ich schließlich völlig erschöpft mit Chili im Arm auf dem kalten Boden in einen unruhigen Schlaf sinke.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Thanks to Norazul Lifetaker for special inspiration!_

_Das Gedicht am Anfang des Kapitels ist frei zitiert nach Rabindranath Tagore (bengalischer Dichter und Philosoph, 1861 - 1941)_


	28. An den Toren von Kryta

**28. An den Toren von Kryta**

Wie viel Schmerz kann ein Mensch ertragen? Wie viel ist nötig, bevor man den Verstand verliert? Ich habe aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich mir in Gedanken diese Frage gestellt habe, seit vor fünf Tagen am Frosttor meine Welt, mein Leben und meine Zukunft in Trümmer fielen, zerschmettert von Dagnar Steinhaupts Axt.

"Mehr als Ihr glaubt, Tari Calenardhon."

Ich fahre herum und werfe Norazul Lifetaker, der urplötzlich an meiner linken Seite aufgetaucht ist, einen giftigen Blick zu. Die fahle Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes beleuchtet sein bleiches, altersloses Gesicht und lässt seine Erscheinung noch geisterhafter wirken. Er beugt sich hinab zu Chili, die wie immer dicht an meiner Seite steht, und krault sie zwischen den Ohren. Chili schnurrt, und ich frage mich flüchtig, was in sie gefahren ist.

"Lest Ihr meine Gedanken?", frage ich in scharfem Ton und unterbreche meine Patrouille um das Nachtlager des Flüchtlingszuges, des dritten, seit wir endlich Kryta erreicht haben, hier in den untersten Ausläufern des Fußgebirges, an den Toren von Kryta, dem letzten Vorposten vor den Toren Löwensteins.

"Das ist nicht schwer", erwidert er mit seiner rasselnden Stimme und streicht sich eine verirrte Strähne seines dünnen weißen Haars hinter das Ohr. "Jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, vermag in Euch zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Dazu bedarf es keiner besonderen empathischen Veranlagung."

Ungehalten wische ich mir mit dem Handrücken über mein tränenfeuchtes Gesicht und fahre mit den Fingern durch meine zerzauste Mähne.

"Wie in einem offenen Buch, ja? Dann habt Ihr vermutlich das Kapitel überschlagen, in dem steht, dass ich allein sein will?"

Norazul legt eine behandschuhte Hand auf meinen Unterarm. Ich blicke scharf in seine schwarzen, obsidiangleichen Augen und dann auf seine Hand, bis er mich schließlich wieder loslässt.

"Falls es Euch ein Trost ist, Tari", röchelt er, ohne auf meine Entgegnung einzugehen, "so kann ich Euch aus eigener Erfahrung versichern, dass die Erinnerung ewig währt, der Schmerz aber glücklicherweise nicht."

Die Erinnerung währt ewig? Oh Götter, die Erinnerung... ich beiße mir hart auf die Lippen, hebe mein Gesicht dem klaren Nachthimmel entgegen und kneife die Augen zu. Tränen quellen schon wieder unter meinen geschlossenen Lidern hervor, rinnen langsam über meine Wangen. Ich darf mich nicht erinnern, will mich nicht erinnern... ich kann es nicht ertragen, an Rurik zu denken, daran, wie glücklich wir waren, an die Zärtlichkeit und die Träume, die wir teilten, denn wenn ich es mir gestatte, wird das rotäugige schwarze Tier, das in diesem Moment gerade in dämmrigem Halbschlaf in meinem Inneren lauert, wieder brüllend zu voller Macht erwachen und damit fortfahren, seine scharfen Zähne in mein gefrorenes Herz zu schlagen. Am schlimmsten sind die Nächte, die endlos einsamen Nächte, in denen ich, vor Kälte bibbernd in eine dünne Decke gehüllt, mit zunehmender Müdigkeit die Kontrolle über meine Gedanken verliere. Dann höre ich wieder Ruriks zärtliche Stimme an meinem Ohr, wie er mir verspricht, ich würde nie wieder eine Nacht frieren müssen... und dann weine ich mich in den Schlaf, bis Chilis Fell nass von meinen Tränen ist, um wie gerädert zu erwachen, wenn es Zeit ist, meine Wache anzutreten.

Seit Tagen lebe ich quasi nur noch von Chai und von Alesias bitteren Heiltränken, die allein verhindern, dass mir das Hirn aus dem Schädel platzt, der vom vielen Weinen beständig dröhnt, als würde eine Dolyakherde darin umhergaloppieren. Leider helfen sie nicht gegen den Schmerz in meinem Herzen.

Alesia kümmert sich überhaupt rührend um mich, sie, Norazul, Stephan und Orion sind die einzigen, die ich noch nicht erfolgreich verschreckt habe. Eigentlich will ich nichts als allein sein, um mir in Ruhe bildlich vorzustellen, wie ich mich an Dagnar Steinhaupt räche, mit aller Finesse, der ich fähig bin, wie ich ihn mit Gift- und Brandpfeilen spicke und ihm Chili auf den dreckigen Hals hetze, damit sie ihm bei lebendigem Leibe die räudige Haut von den Knochen schält, denn dieser Gedanke ist das einzige, was mich noch aufrechterhält. Ich will die Leere in meinem Herzen nur mit dem weißglühenden Hass füllen, mit der Wut und dem Zorn, und erst, wenn meine Rache getan ist, will ich meinem Herzen wieder erlauben, sich der Liebe zu erinnern, die einst in ihm gewohnt hat, um sie dann mit hinüber zu nehmen in die Nebel.

Nur ist das leichter gesagt als getan.

"Und eins noch, Tari." Norazul. Süße Melandru, ist der immer noch da?! Ich blicke hinunter in das blutleere Gesicht des weißhaarigen Nekromanten, der einen halben Kopf kleiner ist als ich und fast genau so schmal. Den Ausdruck seiner pupillenlosen, tiefschwarzen Augen kann ich im blassen Licht der Mondsichel und der Sterne nicht deuten.

"Was?", knurre ich unwirsch.

"Verhärtet nicht Euer Herz gegen die ganze Welt. Es wäre schade drum", antwortet er rasselnd.

"Lest Ihr immer noch meine Gedanken?" Ungehalten ziehe ich die Brauen zusammen. "Und überhaupt - das sagt _Ihr_ mir? Ausgerechnet Ihr, ein Nekromant, der sich von den Seelen seiner Feinde ernährt?"

"Von den Seelen seiner _Feinde_, richtig. Scharf beobachtet, Tari. Aber ich vergesse nie, wer meine Freunde sind."

Er unterzieht mich einem langen, prüfenden Blick, nickt mir schließlich knapp zu. Dann dreht er sich um und geht wieder zurück ans Lagerfeuer, setzt sich zu Claude und beginnt ein leises Gespräch mit ihm. Ich blicke noch eine Weile zu ihm hinüber. Ich traue ihm nicht, sehe in ihm immer noch den, der die Katastrophe hätte verhindern können, aber ich muss zugeben, dass er sich als wertvoller Verbündeter erwiesen hat. Seine mächtigen Fluchzauber ließen die Feinde fallen wie die Fliegen von der Wand. Die Steingipfel- und Zentaurentrupps ebenso sowie die Ettins, riesige, trollähnliche Wesen, die versuchten, uns auf dem Weg zwischen dem Signalfeuerposten und der Grenze zu Kryta das Leben schwer zu machen, hatten uns nichts entgegenzusetzen, der Flüchtlingszug blieb nahezu unbehelligt. Wirklich widerlich finde ich allein seine Angewohnheit, nach getaner Arbeit die Seelen der gefallenen Feinde aus den Kadavern zu zerren und in sich hineinzutrinken. Andererseits jedoch haben sie es nicht besser verdient, was ganz besonders für den Steingipfel gilt, überlege ich gehässig. Dennoch habe ich ein Problem damit, mich an den Anblick zu gewöhnen - und an die heulenden, kreischenden Geräusche, welche die nebelhaften Formen von sich zu geben scheinen, wenn er sie vertilgt. Allerdings kann es auch sein, dass ich mir das nur einbilde.

Ich schlinge die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und nehme meine Nachtwachenrunde um das Lager der Flüchtlinge wieder auf, die ich jede Nacht freiwillig übernehme, seit wir den Signalfeuerposten verlassen haben. So kann ich dem Schlaf wenigstens für einen Teil der Nachtstunden entkommen. Ich stapfe durch den weichen, tiefen Grasboden, durch das erste grüne Gras, das ich seit dem Großen Feuer vor zweieinhalb Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen habe. Wie hatte ich mich darauf gefreut, und darauf, endlich das Meer zu sehen - aber nun hat all das seine Bedeutung und seinen Glanz für mich verloren. Was nützen alle Schönheiten dieser Erde, wenn man sie mit niemandem teilen kann...

Ich versuche, meine Gedanken abzuschalten, versuche, nicht schon wieder zu weinen. Trotz der warmen, feuchten Luft zittere ich vor Kälte, und obwohl ich friere, bedeckt ein feiner Schweißfilm meine Haut, lässt das weiche Leder meiner Rüstung unangenehm an meinem Körper kleben. Nach der klaren, eisigen Bergluft ist das Klima hier kaum erträglich, der hohe Feuchtigkeitsgehalt der Luft legt sich zentnerschwer auf meine Lunge, macht das Atmen zäh und lässt meinen ohnehin schon schmerzenden Kopf noch weiter anschwellen. Eine leichte Brise trägt die fauligen, modrigen Ausdünstungen der nahen Sümpfe mit sich, welche die Luft trotz des Windes zum Schneiden dick machen. Obwohl wir noch nicht einmal Mai haben, explodiert hier schon die Vegetation. Gras, Büsche und Bäume stehen bereits in vollem Saft, leuchten in sattem, üppigem Grün unter der heißen Sonne, die bei Tag aus einem dunstigen, wolkenlosen Himmel herabbrennt. Immerhin sorgt der verschwenderische Grasbewuchs dafür, dass die Dolyaks genug Futter haben, auch wenn die riesigen Rinder, die eigentlich in den ausgedehnten Eisebenen der Zittergipfel heimisch sind, unter ihren langen, dicken Pelzen ansonsten vermutlich recht wenig Freude an diesem feuchtwarmen Klima haben.

Wenigstens, so hoffe ich zumindest, sind anscheinend endlich alle fertig damit, mir zu meinem schweren persönlichen Verlust ihr Beileid auszusprechen. Es kam mich ausgesprochen hart an, die teilnahmsvollen Worte und die mitleidigen Umarmungen Dutzender Leute ertragen zu müssen, die ich nicht einmal kenne. Zu allem Überfluss hat auch noch Meister Saberlin, der am Signalfeuerposten das Kommando übernommen hatte, ausgerechnet mir und meinem Trupp die Verantwortung für den Flüchtlingstrek in die Hände gelegt.

"Prinz Ruriks Tod ist der schwerste Schlag für Ascalon seit dem Großen Feuer", sagte er am Morgen nach dem Desaster am Frosttor, als meine Kameraden und ich uns bei ihm meldeten, legte mir schwer eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte mir mitfühlend ins Gesicht, während ich vergeblich versuchte, meine Augen am Überlaufen zu hindern.

"Wem sagt Ihr das", flüsterte ich heiser und biss mir auf die Lippen.

"Ich weiß genau, was Ihr persönlich jetzt durchmacht, Tari", fuhr er fort, und während mir die Tränen über die Wangen rannen, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte, fragte ich mich, ob er das wirklich weiß...

"Aber die Flüchtlinge sind hungrig und müde, und sie müssen hier weg. Sie müssen endlich das Ziel ihrer Reise erreichen", führte Meister Saberlin weiter aus und drückte meine Schulter. "Bringt sie weiter nach Kryta, nach Löwenstein. Sorgt dafür, dass sie heil dort ankommen und dass sie gut empfangen werden. Führt zu Ende, was Prinz Rurik begonnen hat. Ich bin sicher, er hätte gewollt, dass Ihr diese Aufgabe übernehmt."

"Aye, das werde ich", krächzte ich heiser, nachdem ich durch kurzen Blickkontakt mit meinen Kameraden und Norazul deren Einverständnis und Unterstützung eingeholt hatte. Was hätte ich auch anderes sagen sollen.

Und so sind wir nun endlich in Kryta angekommen, fast am Ziel unserer Reise, die uns so viel abverlangt, ein solches Blutopfer gefordert hat, nur um festzustellen, dass dieses Land anscheinend nicht der sichere Hafen ist, den wir uns erhofft haben. Hier haben sich kürzlich die Untoten aus den Sümpfen erhoben, in Wellen von Dutzenden attackierten sie immer wieder den Wagentross. Zum Glück wurden wir recht gut mit ihnen fertig, was nicht zuletzt Norazul zu verdanken war, der sich mit derartigen Gegnern gut auszukennen scheint – warum wundert mich das eigentlich nicht? So gab es glücklicherweise keine Verluste zu beklagen, Alesia und ihre Heilerkollegen hatten sich nur um ein paar leichtere Verletzungen zu kümmern.

Wenn ich mich nicht so leer fühlte, würde ich zufrieden lächeln, wenn ich an die Kämpfe denke, an die Befriedigung, die mich jedes Mal durchströmte, wenn mein Pfeil wieder einmal sirrend in der leeren Augenhöhle eines grinsenden Totenschädels steckenblieb und der Gegner mit rasselnden Knochen zu Boden ging, oder wenn ich den Blitz unterbrechen konnte, den einer ihrer Elementarmagier herbeirufen wollte. Das Töten scheint mich zumindest für kurze Zeit in meinem Kummer zu trösten... oh Götter, was wird aus mir werden? _Zu_ _was_ werde ich werden?

Untote sind für uns ja an sich nichts Neues, auch in den Katakomben von Aschfurt, als diese vor dem Großen Feuer noch zugänglich waren, wimmelte es nur so von ihnen. Diese hier allerdings sind ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Mächtige Zauberwirker, Hexer und Elementarmagier, in die vermoderten, zerrissenen Fetzen dessen gehüllt, was einstmals vielleicht prachtvolle Gewänder und Uniformen gewesen sein mögen, werden von Nekromanten auf skelettierten Reittieren begleitet. Ihnen voran hüpfen und kriechen Ghoule, Zombies und Höllenhunde – und sie alle stinken nach Tod, Fäulnis und Schwefel, widerliche Ausdünstungen, die sich ätzend auf die Atemwege legen, so dass einem speiübel davon wird. Ich möchte wissen, wo die alle herkommen... und ich möchte wissen, warum sie mit ihrem Auftauchen nicht warten konnten, bis wir sicher in Löwenstein angelangt sind.

Botschafter Braun, der Vertreter der krytanischen Regierung, der mit der Angelegenheit unserer Flüchtlinge betraut ist, erwartete uns am Ausgang vom Greifenmaul und hatte eine böse Überraschung für uns – die Tore Löwensteins sind wegen des Untoten-Problems geschlossen worden, damit diese sinistren Unwesen nicht die Stadt überfluten. Braun gab mir einen Brief von Botschafter Zain, dem krytanischen Abgesandten in Ascalon, der unseren Flüchtlingen Zuflucht in Kryta garantieren soll. Dieses Schreiben habe ich heute am späten Nachmittag, nachdem wir die Tore von Kryta, den Vorposten Löwensteins, erreicht hatten, der Zeugin Casori, der Regentin der krytanischen Hauptstadt, überreicht.

"Willkommen, Reisende", grüßte sie verbindlich, nachdem eine der Wachen sie endlich für uns aufgetrieben hatte. Mit verhaltener Neugier musterte ich ihr seltsames, weißblaues Gewand und den eigenartig gefalteten Kopfputz. Sie schien mir noch ziemlich jung zu sein, kaum älter als ich, und doch trägt sie schon die Verantwortung für diese riesige Hafenmetropole.

"Dies ist ein historischer Tag", fuhr sie fort, während ich meine Augen über die gewaltigen, gemauerten Bögen schweifen ließ, die diesen kleinen Vorposten des krytanischen Regierungssitzes einrahmen, "es ist fast drei Jahre her, dass zum letzten Mal ein Ascalonier den Fuß nach Kryta gesetzt hat. Saul D'Alessio selbst wäre an diesem heutigen Tag gewiss gern hier gewesen."

"Tatsächlich? Also seit vor dem Großen Feuer?", fragte ich.

Sie nickte. "Damals befanden sich die drei Königreiche Ascalon, Orr und Kryta im Krieg miteinander. Wir waren so damit beschäftigt, uns gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, dass niemand mitbekommen hat, wie die Charr in den nördlichen Einöden gewaltige Kräfte zusammenzogen. Als sie ihre Invasion begannen, waren die Königreiche der Menschen zu erschöpft, um eine wirkungsvolle Verteidigung aufzubauen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf wurde Ascalon dem Erdboden gleichgemacht."

"Ich weiß", kommentierte ich mit leiser Stimme, "ich war dabei. Wir alle waren dabei."

"Das Königreich Orr", fuhr die Regentin fort, als hätte ich gar nichts gesagt, "verschwand in einem grellen Lichtblitz und einer ungeheuren Rauchwolke und wurde von einer gigantischen Flutwelle verschlungen, zerstört durch mächtige schwarze Magie, deren Ursprung bis heute nicht geklärt ist", - ich blickte misstrauisch zu Norazul hinüber, der ein wissendes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, und nahm mir vor, ihn irgendwann einmal zu diesem Thema zu befragen - "aber Kryta", erklärte die Regentin weiter, "sollte ein ganz anderes Schicksal ereilen. Konfrontiert mit furchtbaren Grausamkeiten, aber auch mit unwahrscheinlichen Chancen, wandten wir uns dem Glauben zu - und einem Mann namens Saul D'Alessio." Sie hielt kurz inne, um Atem zu holen.

Sie wandten sich dem Glauben zu? Oh gütige Melandru - religiöse Eiferer, dachte ich und wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück.

"Saul D'Alessio?", fragte Alesia und legte neugierig den Kopf schief.

"Ja. Saul", antwortete die Regentin nickend, "lehrte uns, an uns selbst und an die unsichtbaren Kräfte zu glauben, die das Universum lenken. Er war ein großartiger Mann. Als die Charr einfielen, suchte Krytas königliche Familie ihr Heil in der Flucht. Es war Sauls Führung und Inspiration, die den Weißen Mantel formte, und als vereinigte Macht waren wir im Stande, die einfallenden Charr zurückzuschlagen. Kryta war noch nie so wohlhabend wie jetzt unter der Ägide des Weißen Mantels. Aber", sie lachte, "ich sollte meine kleine Geschichtsstunde nun lieber beenden. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Ich gab ihr den Brief von Botschafter Zain, den sie öffnete und schnell überflog.

"Ich verstehe", murmelte sie und blickte an uns vorbei in Richtung der wartenden Flüchtlingswagen. "Leider kann ich Euch nicht in die Stadt lassen. Die Tore müssen wegen der Invasion der Untoten geschlossen bleiben, einstweilen hat der Weiße Mantel selbst die Geschicke Löwensteins in die Hand genommen. Wenn Ihr der Straße nach Südwesten folgt, gelangt Ihr an die Stadttore. Sprecht dort mit Justiziar Hablion. Einstweilen jedoch" - sie blickte in den Himmel, den bereits das tiefe Graublau der Dämmerung überzog - "solltet Ihr bis morgen früh hier lagern. Bei Nacht ist es zu gefährlich draußen. Bleibt innerhalb dieser Mauern, damit die Untoten Euch nicht attackieren. Und wer weiß", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu, "wenn es Euch in Kryta gefällt, bekommt Ihr eines Tages vielleicht sogar selbst die Chance, Euch dem Weißen Mantel anzuschließen."

"Danke, verzichte", schnaubte ich, was Norazul dazu veranlasste, mir einen schmerzhaften Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen zu verpassen, den ich mit einem galligen Blick quittierte.

Und so haben wir nun unser hoffentlich letztes Nachtlager vor Löwenstein aufgeschlagen, morgen - oder besser heute - früh werde ich mit Alesia, Norazul und dem Rest meines Trupps bei Justiziar Hablion vorsprechen, damit wir endlich in die Stadt gelassen werden.

Götter, wenn das nur endlich alles vorbei wäre... Ich will nur noch die Flüchtlinge in Löwenstein abladen und dann nichts mehr mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben. Sobald wir in der Stadt angekommen sind, werde ich Captain Greywind bitten, alles weitere zu regeln - ich kann allmählich nicht mehr, und ich will auch nicht mehr.

Oh Götter, ich wünschte, wir wären niemals losgezogen... ich wünschte, wir wären in Ascalon geblieben, inmitten von Schutt, Ruinen, kalter Asche und Charr – dann würde Rurik noch leben...

"Tari! Tari, bleib doch mal stehen!" Ich halte an und wende mich um. Alesia eilt auf mich zu, ihr weißes Heilergewand leuchtet im blassen Licht der beginnenden Morgendämmerung. Sie balanciert ein Tablett mit zwei Bechern und noch irgend etwas, das ich nicht erkennen kann. Matt streiche ich mir die Haare aus meinem verquollenen Gesicht und versuche erfolglos, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Ich fühle mich so unendlich müde... aber ich will nicht schlafen, denn dann kommen die Träume...

"Für mich?", frage ich und blicke in ihr mitfühlendes Gesicht.

"Natürlich", antwortet sie und probiert ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, was ihr jedoch nicht gelingt. "Sonst würde ich dich nicht damit behelligen. Heiltee für deinen Kopf, und Chai und Honigbrot, damit du nicht umkippst. Komm, wir setzen uns einen Moment. Deine Wache ist ohnehin vorbei, der Morgen graut schon", fährt sie mit Blick auf den ersten fahlen Streifen am östlichen Horizont fort.

Ich bin zu erschöpft, um mich zu widersetzen, also lasse ich mich im taufeuchten Gras nieder und schlage die Beine übereinander. Chili legt sich zu mir, plaziert ihren schweren Kopf in meinen Schoß. Abwesend starre ich hinunter auf ihre breite Stirn, während ich sie sanft hinter den Ohren kraule. Jetzt habe ich nur noch dich, denke ich... meine Heimat liegt in Schutt und Asche, meine Familie haben die Charr niedergemetzelt, und der Mann, den ich liebte und mit dem ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen wollte, liegt erschlagen im ewigen Schnee der Zittergipfel, abgeschlachtet wie ein Stück Vieh von Dagnar Steinhaupt, diesem niederträchtigen Ungeheuer... und ich konnte es nicht verhindern, war nicht gut genug... das schwarze Tier in mir beginnt zu erwachen, ich spüre, wie es leise knurrend mit seinen scharfen Krallen an meiner Seele kratzt. Oh Götter, es ist alles falsch... ich wünschte, Vael hätte mich am Frosttor einfach liegengelassen.

"Tari." Alesia hält mir einen der Becher unter die Nase. Übelriechender Dampf steigt mir in die Nase. "Hier, gegen deine Kopfschmerzen. Und ich habe dir neulich schon gesagt, du sollst dir das nicht wünschen."

"Habe ich laut gesprochen? Tut mir leid... ich will dich nicht noch mehr mit meinem Elend belasten", entgegne ich mit heiserer Stimme, nehme das bittere Gebräu entgegen, das meinen dröhnenden Schädel wieder in einen halbwegs erträglichen Zustand zurückversetzen wird, und puste vorsichtig hinein. "Wirst du mir heute wenigstens erklären, was du damit meinst?" Ich nehme einen Schluck von dem Kräutertrank und verziehe angewidert das Gesicht.

Alesia rückt neben mich und legt mir die Arme um die Schultern, ich versteife mich und lasse den Kopf hängen, kneife die Augen zusammen. Diese physischen Mitleidsbekundungen machen irgendwie alles nur noch schlimmer, sie stacheln das schwarze Tier dazu an, nur noch gnadenloser über mein Herz herzufallen.

"Ja, das werde ich, Tari. Ich weiß", beginnt Alesia leise, "warum du dir das wünschst. Du glaubst, dass du in den Nebeln wieder mit deinem Liebsten vereint sein wirst." Ich nicke und spüre, wie mein Hals wieder eng wird vor Trauer und Sehnsucht, bis ich kaum noch atmen kann. Tränen tropfen in den langsam abkühlenden Trank und auf Chilis Pelz.

Rings um uns her beginnen die ersten Vögel damit, zwitschernd den Morgen zu begrüßen, während die leichte Brise die dicken, langen Grashalme biegt und leise zum Rascheln bringt. Der erste Schein der goldroten Morgensonne fällt durch die morgendlichen Dunstschleier auf die Rückseite der hohen, steinernen Bögen, die lange, bläuliche Schatten auf das saftige Gras werfen.

"Aber das wirst du nicht, wenn du jetzt in die Nebel gehst. Wenn du ihn jemals wiedersehen willst, musst du dir den Zugang zur Halle der Helden verdienen", erklärt Alesia mit sanfter Stimme.

"Was sagst du da?" Mit einem Ruck fahre ich herum, so dass die Hälfte des Kräutertranks aus dem Becher auf Chilis Pelz schwappt. Mit einem unwilligen Maunzen springt sie von meinem Schoß und schüttelt sich, als hätte ich ein ganzes Fass Wasser über ihr ausgekippt, und ich blicke Alesia erschrocken in die mitfühlenden blaugrauen Augen.

"Hast du irgendeinen Zweifel daran, dass er dort ist, Tari? Ascalons größter Held seit Generationen? Schau mich nicht so an", fährt sie fort und streichelt teilnahmsvoll über meine Wange, "ich habe die Regeln nicht gemacht. Und obwohl du sicher eine herausragende Bogenschützin bist – glaubst du wirklich, dass dort dein Platz wäre, wenn du jetzt in die Nebel gingst?"

Oh verdammt... Bestürzt blicke ich beiseite, schüttele meine Mähne und lasse die langen Fransen über mein Gesicht fallen. Die Halle der Helden, die Ewige Heimstatt der Besten der Besten, jener Helden, deren Taten zu Lebzeiten legendär genug waren, dass sie den Göttern selbst bekannt wurden – natürlich weiß ich darüber Bescheid. Jedes Kind in Tyria weiß darüber Bescheid. Ich hatte es nur vollkommen vergessen... und Alesia hat recht. Ich habe in meinem Leben nichts getan, was mich dazu berechtigt, sie zu betreten. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich das schaffen soll. Ich stelle den Becher ab und berge mein heißes Gesicht in den Händen, versuche, das heisere, rauhe Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das meinen Körper schon wieder durchschütteln will, weil der Weg, den ich gesehen hatte, um mich von Schmerz und Kummer zu erlösen, in eine Sackgasse führt. Chili kommt zurück, legt sich wieder auf meinen Schoß und miaut leise.

"Nimm deinen Mut und deine Kraft zusammen und sieh es als Chance, Tari", sagt Alesia und drückt meine Schultern. "Wenn du am Frosttor gestorben wärst, würdest du jetzt für alle Ewigkeit allein durch die Nebel wandern. Aber so hast du die Gelegenheit, zu verhindern, dass dies passiert. Du kannst noch etwas wirklich Großartiges aus deinem Leben machen. Damit ihr wirklich eines Tages wieder vereint seid, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist."

"Aber wie?", flüstere ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. "Und mit welcher Kraft? Ich habe keine mehr, Alesia!"

"Sie wird wiederkommen - wenn du es zulässt. Dein Schicksal wird dich an alle wichtigen Wegkreuzungen führen, aber es wird deine Entscheidung sein, den richtigen Pfad zu wählen. Dir stehen alle Möglichkeiten offen, Tari."

"Ich kann aber nicht jahre-, oder sogar jahrzehntelang allein durch diese Welt irren, Alesia, bis die Götter mich endlich für würdig erachten", schluchze ich, "wie soll ich das ertragen? Ich dachte, sobald ich mir Dagnars dreckige Haut geholt habe, könnte ich gehen, und nun..."

"Aber du bist nicht allein", entgegnet sie, versucht ein ermutigendes Lächeln und streicht über mein Haar. "Du hast Freunde. Und die werden dich nicht im Stich lassen."

"Ach Alesia... er fehlt mir so sehr", schluchze ich und berge mein Gesicht in den Händen. Das schwarze Tier ist jetzt hellwach und schlägt grinsend seine Zähne in mein Herz.

Sie legt die Arme um meine Schultern und streicht mir über die Haare. "Ich weiß, Tari, ich weiß..."

"Also sollte ich Vael am Ende doch noch dankbar sein, dass er mich am Frosttor gerettet hat?", frage ich, sobald ich der Sprache wieder mächtig bin.

"Ja, das solltest du. Und mir auch, nebenbei bemerkt, weil ich dafür sorge, dass du dich nicht zu Tode hungerst." Sie lächelt. "Du wirst jetzt dieses Honigbrot essen und den Chai trinken, extra süß, so wie du es magst."

"Aber ich..."

"Keine Widerrede. Und danach helfe ich dir mit deinen Haaren, du siehst aus wie eine Vogelscheuche..."

"Vielen Dank", kommentiere ich verschnupft, während ich lustlos versuche, das Honigbrot in mich hineinzuwürgen. Das salzige Aroma meiner Tränen, die darauf gefallen sind, mischt sich mit der feinen Süße des Honigs.

"... und wenn du nachher mit Justiziar Hablion sprichst", fährt sie unbeeindruckt fort, während sie mir eindringlich in die Augen sieht, "wirst du dich zusammenreißen. Ich will kein Wort über religiöse Sektierer von dir hören, und schon gar nicht darüber, was du von ihnen hältst. Du wirst als Repräsentantin Ascalons vor ihm stehen, also mach deinem Volk keine Schande!"

Zwei Stunden später ist meine Mähne gewaschen, einigermaßen trocken und leidlich gekämmt, auch das getrocknete Blut habe ich mit Alesias Hilfe vom weißen Leder meiner Rüstung gebürstet. Die Sonne brennt schon um diese frühe Zeit gnadenlos von einem wolkenlosen, blassblauen Himmel und verwandelt den Morgentau in neblige Dunstwolken, die meinem Trupp und mir feuchtwarm um die Knie wabern. Ich versuche, das schwarze Tier in Schach zu halten und nur an die vor mir liegende Mission zu denken.

Mir bleibt ohnehin keine Zeit, großartig nachzugrübeln, denn kaum haben wir die schützenden Mauern des kleinen Vorpostens verlassen, stürzen auch schon die ersten Wellen von Untoten auf uns ein, angekündigt durch ihren widerlichen Gestank nach Schimmel und Fäulnis.

"Das sind ja wahre Massen", japse ich in einer Kampfpause zwischen zwei Untoten-Trupps, "heilige Melandru, wo kommen die alle her?"

"Aus dem versunkenen Königreich von Orr", antwortet Norazul, der sich angelegentlich den Knochenstaub von der schwarzen Rüstung wischt.

"Und wie kommt Ihr darauf?", frage ich argwöhnisch und ziehe die Sehne meines Bogens nach.

"Man sieht es an den Überresten ihrer Uniformen", erwidert Norazul. "Wenn man weiß, wonach man schauen muss."

"Seid Ihr in Orr gewesen? Vor der Flutkatastrophe, die es verschlang?"

"Allerdings. Ich habe schon die ganze Welt bereist, vom Echowald über das elonische Ödland bis zu den Grothmar Wardowns."

"Nie gehört", murmle ich und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Dunham, der neben Alesia herstapft und Norazuls Worte mitgehört hat, sich an die Stirn tippt.

Die nächste Gruppe Untoter bricht aus den Sümpfen hervor, und ich habe keine Zeit mehr, über Orr, weitgereiste Nekromanten oder über mein eigenes Elend nachzudenken. Ich konzentriere mich auf die Zauberwirker, weiß gar nicht, wo ich am besten anfange, ob ich den berittenen Nekromanten daran hindern soll, Claude die Kadaver der Höllenhunde wegzuschnappen, um eigene Diener daraus zu beschwören, oder ob ich lieber die Blitzzauber der untoten Elementarmagiere unterbrechen soll. Ich halte mich hinten neben Alesia, beobachte Stephan, wie er die bleichen Knochen der Untoten mit seinem Schwert entzweischlägt, dass es nur so scheppert - und Norazul, der ganz in seinem Element zu sein scheint und beinahe fröhlich wirkt, sofern das möglich ist. Ein Nekromant, wie er im Buche steht, denke ich bei mir, während ich einen Doppelschuss absetze, der den Zombie, der sich auf Alesia stürzen wollte, in beide Augen trifft und mit dumpfem Aufprall zu Boden schickt - er ist düster und unheimlich und legt im Kampf eine Grausamkeit an den Tag, die mich zittern lässt. Ein wahrer Diener Grenths... oh ja, Grenth... mit dir habe ich noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, denke ich grimmig, schiebe den Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite, weil er das schwarze Tier in mir wieder wachrüttelt.

Als wir uns endlich zu den mächtigen Toren Löwensteins durchgekämpft haben, müssen wir erfahren, dass Justiziar Hablion gar nicht dort ist. Ich trete vor den wachhabenden Offizier, beim dem es sich ganz offensichtlich um ein Mitglied des Weißen Mantels handelt, jener religiösen Organisation, die Kryta regiert. Kein Stäubchen verunziert seine prächtig glänzende weiß-goldene Rüstung, und abfällig frage ich mich, wie viel Zeit er täglich damit zubringt, sie zu polieren. Ein weinroter Umhang aus teurem, schwerem Tuch, verziert mit einer Stickerei aus feinen Silberfäden, umweht elegant seine Schultern. Sein Gesicht ist hinter dem ausladenden Wangenschutz seines weißen Helms verborgen, lediglich die dunklen Augen glühen mit einem Glanz daraus hervor, zu dem mir nur die Bezeichnung "fanatisch" einfällt.

Ich trete vor ihn hin, verbeuge mich knapp, stelle unseren Trupp und unser Anliegen vor.

"Ich bin Justiziar Toriimo", näselt der Torwächter mit kurzem Kopfnicken. "Löwenstein wurde auf Befehl Justiziar Hablions abgeriegelt. Bedaure, aber Ich kann die Tore nicht für Euch öffnen."

"Wir haben anderthalbtausend Flüchtlinge dabei", entgegne ich scharf, "die eine harte Reise von etlichen Hundert Meilen hinter sich haben, über die Hochpässe der Zittergipfel, auf Dolyakwagen und auf ihren eigenen Beinen – denen Eure Regierung Zuflucht gewährt hat! Und nun wollt Ihr sie nicht einmal einlassen?" Ich spüre, wie heiße Wellen der Wut in mir hochsteigen.

"Es tut mir wirklich..."

"Wisst Ihr, was uns diese Reise gekostet hat? Habt Ihr auch nur die geringste Idee davon? Prinz Rurik hat sein Leben geopfert, damit diese Leute sicher hier ankommen!!" Tränen steigen mir wieder in die Augen, ich beiße mir hart auf die Wangen, kann kaum atmen, weil mir Zorn und Trauer den Hals zuschnüren. Am liebsten würde ich dieser aufgeblasenen Schranze mit ausgefahrenen Krallen an den Hals springen.

Norazul packt mich hart beim Arm. "Beherrscht Euch, Tari!", zischt er. "Er erfüllt nur seine Befehle!"

"Ja, und vorher hat er sein Hirn brav an der Garderobe abgegeben!", schnauze ich böse.

"Es tut mir leid", wiederholt Toriimo, der sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte vor meinem Zorn zurückgewichen ist. Was für eine Memme, denke ich verächtlich.

"Wirklich, es tut mir leid. Ich verstehe Eure Bitte, aber ich kann Euch nicht einlassen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Geht und sprecht mit Justiziar Hablion, er ist nach Süden gezogen, um sich der Invasion der Untoten anzunehmen. Nur er kann die Tore Löwensteins für Euch öffnen."

Schwer atmend lasse ich es zu, dass Stephan mich ein paar Schritte wegführt. Ich wische mir müde den Schweiß von der Stirn, der Schlafmangel und die Erschöpfung machen sich bemerkbar, wie stets, wenn ich eine Weile untätig herumstehe und nicht in Bewegung bin. Meine viel zu warme Rüstung, die für das eisige Klima der Zittergipfel gefertigt wurde, trägt auch nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich mich besser fühle - und doch würde ich sie nie gegen eine andere eintauschen, weil sie eins der wenigen greifbaren Dinge ist, die mir von Rurik geblieben sind... Ich schließe kurz die Augen, dränge die Tränen zurück und atme tief durch, lasse die salzige Luft in meine Lungen strömen. Das Meer muss ganz nah sein... das Meer, auf das ich mich so gefreut hatte, und das mir jetzt völlig egal ist.

"Nun komm, Tari, damit wir heute nochmal fertig werden." Stephan nimmt mich am Handgelenk und zieht mich voran, den anderen hinterher, die bereits durch das südliche Tor vorangeeilt sind, das Torwächter Toriimo für uns geöffnet hat.

Nur ein paar Hundert Meter weiter südlich erstrecken sich feine, weiße Sandstrände – und dahinter der endlose, tiefblaue Ozean. Aber ich habe keine Zeit, einen näheren Blick darauf zu werfen, denn hinter einer breiten Brücke, die über einen kleinen Fluss führt, der ins Meer mündet, erspähen wir die weißgoldene Rüstung von Justiziar Hablion. Eilig halten wir auf ihn zu, stellen uns vor und setzen ihm kurz und knapp auseinander, warum wir gekommen sind. Stephan zieht mich nach hinten, nur zur Sicherheit, damit ich Alesia und Orion das Reden überlasse.

"Ihr seid zum falschen Zeitpunkt in Kryta eingetroffen, Freunde", schnarrt Hablion, der auf den ersten Blick von Toriimo kaum zu unterscheiden ist, lediglich seine Rüstung, die kaum einen Blick auf den Menschen darunter gestattet, ist noch prachtvoller und verschwenderischer gestaltet, und seine Augen sind wässrig blau statt braun. Aber der gleiche fanatische Schimmer leuchtet mir aus ihnen entgegen.

"Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Reden, aber ich biete Euch Folgendes an", fährt er fort – "Ihr helft mir, diese Untoten zu bekämpfen, und ich gewähre Euch und Euren Leuten Zutritt nach Löwenstein."

"Was eigentlich sowieso seine Pflicht und Schuldigkeit wäre", knurre ich Norazul zu, "schließlich haben wir das Wort seiner Regierung!"

"Ich weiß", zischt der Nekromant leise, ohne den Blick von dem Justiziar zu wenden. "Aber Ihr solltet das Angebot annehmen und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. Und außerdem", er sieht zu mir hoch, lässt ein röchelndes Kichern hören und grinst, entblößt seine scharf geschliffenen schwarzen Obsidianzähne, so dass mir ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken läuft, "gibt uns das Gelegenheit, noch ein bisschen Spaß zu haben."

Ich trete vor den Justiziar hin, blicke ihm in die wässrigen, rotgeäderten Augen und neige zustimmend den Kopf.

"In Ordnung. Wir werden Euch helfen. Wo müssen wir hin?"

"Immer geradezu, in die Sümpfe. Meine Truppe wird Euch begleiten. Und passt auf, dass Ihr nicht mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommt, es ist verseucht!"

Ich wende mich kurz zu Alesia um. "Kennst du Heilzauber gegen Gift, falls doch einer von uns mal danebentritt?"

"Natürlich", entgegnet sie entrüstet, "was denkst du denn, ich dachte, das wüsstest du? Mach dir mal keine Sorgen darüber, ich passe schon auf, dass wir alle heil aus dieser Sache rauskommen, was auch passiert."

Eilig rennen wir voran in Richtung der Sümpfe, hinter Hablions Soldaten her. Ich blicke mich kurz um und bemerke, dass der feine Herr Justiziar am Strand stehengeblieben ist, abwartend die Fäuste in die Seiten gestützt. Lässt ja tief blicken, denke ich verächtlich, ein Anführer, der die Drecksarbeit anderen überlässt und sich selber nicht die Finger schmutzig macht!

In der Tat sehen wir Justiziar Hablion erst wieder, nachdem wir den übelriechenden Sumpf von einer schier unübersehbaren Anzahl Untoter befreit haben, was uns gut und gern zwei Stunden gekostet hat. Einige seiner Leute hat es erwischt, weil sie trotz der Warnung in das modrige Wasser gerannt sind, eine giftgrüne, schleimige Brühe, der man bereits am Gestank anmerkte, dass sie der Gesundheit unmöglich zuträglich sein kann. Alesia hat noch versucht, den Weißmänteln zu helfen, aber rasch gemerkt, dass sie genug damit zu tun hatte, uns vor den Zaubern und Verhexungen der Untoten zu schützen - und Alesia weiß, wo sie ihre Prioritäten zu setzen hat.

"Ich denke, das waren alle", keuche ich, nachdem die modrigen Knochen des letzten Untotentrupps blubbernd im Sumpf versunken sind, und wische mir mit der Hand die verschwitzte Mähne aus dem Gesicht, während ich aufmerksam in alle Richtungen spähe.

"Sieht so aus", entgegnet Norazul neben mir. Er schwitzt nicht mal in dieser ekligen, feuchten Hitze, im Gegenteil scheint trotz allem eine Eiseskälte von ihm auszugehen.

"Und", frage ich, an einen der Mantel-Bogenschützen gewandt, "wo ist nun Hablion?"

"_Justiziar_ Hablion", antwortet der Bogenschütze, deutlich ungehalten über eine derartige Respektlosigkeit, "wird Euch am Strand erwarten."

"Dann kommt", rufe ich meinen Kameraden über die Schulter zu, "lasst uns nicht noch mehr Zeit vergeuden. Diese ganze Sache hat uns ohnehin schon viel zu lange aufgehalten!"

Ja, da steht er am Strand, der Justiziar, und blickt von der Inspektion seiner Fingernägel auf, als wir auf ihn zumarschieren.

"Wir sind fertig mit Eurer Invasion", melde ich und versuche, keinen Ärger in meiner Stimme mitklingen zu lassen. "Werdet Ihr nun die Stadttore für uns öffnen?"

"Natürlich", nickt der Justiziar. "Im Namen des Weißen Mantels danke ich Euch für Euren Dienst. Eure Tapferkeit ist unzweifelhaft, Eure Ehre unerreicht. Unser Gründer, Saul D'Alessio höchstselbst, wäre stolz gewesen, Euch seine Freunde nennen zu dürfen."

Ich unterdrücke ein ungeduldiges Knurren, während der Justiziar weiterspricht.

"Wie ich es Euch versprach, wird Eurer Bitte um Einlass nach Löwenstein entsprochen. Ihr und Eure Landsleute aus Ascalon seid hier willkommen. Ich werde Euch selbst in die Stadt begleiten. Wir werden sicherstellen, dass Ihr einen angemessenen Empfang erhaltet."

Hablion marschiert voran, und ich schicke Stephan und Orion zurück, damit sie die Flüchtlinge abholen und zum Stadttor geleiten, die vermutlich schon wie auf Kohlen darauf warten, dass es endlich weitergeht. Hablion unterdessen gibt Order, die massive Zugbrücke, die den kleinen Flussarm überspannt, der uns noch von Löwenstein trennt, herunterzulassen. Er eilt uns voraus und betätigt persönlich den Hebel für das gigantische Stadttor. Während langsam und beinahe lautlos die hohen, hölzernen Torflügel aufschwingen und einen ersten Blick auf Krytas Hauptstadt freigeben, stehe ich stumm da und versuche, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Rurik hätte jetzt hier neben mir stehen sollen, hätte diesen Augenblick mit mir genießen und mit Stolz auf das blicken sollen, was er erreicht hat...

Norazul reißt mich aus meinen deprimierten Überlegungen.

"Ihr habt es geschafft, Tari. Ich bin sicher, er wäre stolz auf Euch gewesen", raspelt er.

"Lest Ihr immer noch meine Gedanken?", frage ich und merke selbst, wie kraftlos und müde mein Vorwurf klingt, doch Norazul zieht nur eine Grimasse, die vermutlich ein Lächeln darstellen soll.

"Kommt, ich zeige Euch den Hafen, bevor ich abreisen muss."

"Ihr fahrt schon wieder ab?"

"Ich werde in Cantha erwartet", nickt er. "Mein Schiff läuft mit der nächsten Flut aus."

"Und Euer Auftrag? Dagnar Steinhaupt?"

"Den werdet Ihr für mich erledigen, eines nicht mehr fernen Tages, Tari. Denkt Ihr, ich würde Euch Eure Rache nehmen?" Er schenkt mir ein Grinsen, bei dem es mir eiskalt über den Rücken läuft. "Die Großmeister werden meine Entscheidung akzeptieren!"

"Davon bin ich überzeugt", murmele ich, während ich ihm mit Alesia, Dunham und Claude durch die fremde Stadt folge.

Dieser Ort ist so riesig, dass ich ihn jetzt schon hasse. Überall eilen Menschen geschäftig umher, Kinder tollen herum, Händler und Kaufleute preisen lautstark ihre Waren an, und eine Unzahl unbekannter Gerüche stürmt auf mich ein. Ich unterdrücke den Drang, einfach umzukehren und mir draußen vor den Stadttoren ein einsames Plätzchen zu suchen. In der Ferne sehe ich das tiefblaue Meer schimmern, und davor, im Hafen, auf den wir jetzt zuhalten, eine Vielzahl von Schiffen in allen möglichen Formen und Größen, die am Kai vertäut liegen. Gegen meinen Willen reiße ich erstaunt die Augen auf. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich derart große Schiffe zu Gesicht bekomme, ich kannte bisher ja nur die kleinen Kähne, mit denen die Bediensteten meiner Eltern unsere ausgedehnten Fischteiche abgefahren sind. Und so schön sind sie... zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt - in meinem früheren Leben, als ich noch eins hatte, das diese Bezeichnung verdient -, hätte ich gelacht vor Begeisterung über diesen überwältigenden Anblick.

"Norazul!", rufe ich. Er bleibt stehen, und ich deute auf den Hafen, der sich vor uns erstreckt. Die Luft ist erfüllt vom Geschrei der Möwen und dem leisen, hohlen Plätschern der sanften Wellen, die sich an den hölzernen Schiffsrümpfen brechen. "Wisst Ihr etwas über diese Schiffe? Sind sie alle aus Tyria?"  
Der weißhäutige Nekromant lacht leise. „Oh nein. Die Schiffe dort links, mit den rahgetakelten Fockmasten und den festungsartigen Aufbauten, sind tyrianische Handelskreuzer. Das riesige Schiff dort draußen im Hafenbecken ist die 'Hammer von Rin'. Mit der bin ich von Shing Jea hierher gekommen."  
Er deutet auf ein anderes Schiff, dessen Segel eher aus Papier denn aus Leinen gefertigt zu sein scheinen. "Dieses dort ist eine canthanische Diplomaten-Fregatte. Weil ihre sechs Masten nach links und rechts versetzt und frei schwenkbar angebracht sind, kann sie auch bei Gegenwind segeln, langsam zwar, aber immerhin. Und dieser riesige Wasservogel dort", er deutet auf einen gewaltigen, hölzernen Schwan, der zwischen seinen Segelflügeln eine Pyramide trägt, "ist ein elonisches Schiff."

"Ihr kennt Euch gut aus", bemerke ich.

"Das bringt das Reisen so mit sich", erwidert er. "Ich erwähnte ja schon, dass ich ein bisschen in der Welt herumgekommen bin."

"Ja, das erwähntet Ihr. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich von Euch halten soll, Norazul Lifetaker. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich Euch jemals vergeben kann", ich schlucke hart, "dass Ihr die Katastrophe hättet verhindern können, wenn Ihr Euren Auftrag pünktlich ausgeführt hättet – und es nicht getan habt."

Er neigt den Kopf und hebt eine Hand, als wolle er sie mir auf die Schulter legen, zieht sie dann aber zurück.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen, Tari, glaubt mir das", rasselt er leise. "Stattdessen kann ich Euch nur versprechen, dass ich an dem Tag, an dem Ihr Euch Dagnar Steinhaupts Kopf holt, dafür sorgen werde, dass sein Leben in ewiger Agonie endet. Ich werde, einzig und allein Euch zu Ehren, ein Ritual vollziehen, das sicherstellen wird, dass die Qualen dieses Zwergs, der Euch Euren Liebsten entrissen hat, selbst in den Nebeln nicht enden werden."

Claude, der mit Alesia neben uns steht, starrt seinen Nekromanten-Kollegen misstrauisch an.

"Was hast du vor?", fragt er.

Norazul antwortet ein paar knappe Worte in einer mir fremden Sprache, woraufhin Claude erschrocken zurückzuckt.

"Ich muss nun an Bord gehen, das Zubringerboot wartet schon", erklärt Norazul, nun wieder an mich gewandt. "Ich werde Euch, wie ich sagte, in der Oase Amnoon erwarten."

"Woher weiß ich, dass ich Euch trauen kann?", entgegne ich und lege argwöhnisch den Kopf schief, während Norazul sich herabbeugt, um sich von Chili zu verabschieden. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau, wo sich die Oase Amnoon eigentlich befindet, außer, dass es sich um einen Ort in der Kristallwüste handelt, die nun nicht gerade auf dem Weg liegt, wenn das Ziel der Reise eigentlich in den Zittergipfeln liegt.

"Hier." Norazul greift in den Kragen seiner Rüstung und zieht ein dünnes Kettchen hervor, an dem ein daumenlanger, weißer Monsterfangzahn baumelt. Feine, in einem unangenehmen Grün leuchtende Schriftzeichen sind in seine Oberfläche eingraviert. Norazul nimmt meine Hand, öffnet sie und lässt den Anhänger hineinfallen, und ich wundere mich darüber, wie eisig kalt er sich anfühlt. "Den hole ich mir in Amnoon wieder ab."

Nachdenklich betrachte ich das Schmuckstück, wende es vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern hin und her. "Was steht da drauf?"

Norazul, der bereits gemessenen Schrittes den Kai hinunterschreitet, dreht sich noch einmal um. "Mein Geburtsname!", ruft er, hebt noch einmal grüßend die Hand und besteigt dann ein kleines Boot, das bald darauf ablegt und auf eins der großen Schiffe zuhält, die draußen im Hafenbecken ankern.

"Na komm, Tari", Alesia hakt sich bei mir unter. "Wir müssen schauen, ob alle Flüchtlingswagen eingetroffen sind. Dann suchen wir Stephan und Orion und kümmern uns um ein Quartier. Was hältst du davon?"

"Wie du meinst, Alesia. Mir ist alles egal." Müde wische ich mir über die Stirn, presse meine Finger gegen meine Schläfe, hinter der es wieder schmerzhaft zu pochen begonnen hat, und will eigentlich nur allein sein. "Aber ich glaube kaum, dass ich eine sehr unterhaltsame Gesellschaft für euch abgebe."

"Das erwartet auch keiner von dir", entgegnet sie mitfühlend und schleppt mich hinter sich her, "aber vielleicht kann die neue Umgebung dich ein bisschen ablenken."

Ja, vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht, entgegne ich matt in Gedanken, sage aber nichts mehr. Ich bin ohnehin zu erschöpft, körperlich und seelisch, um mich zu wehren, also werde ich einfach alles über mich ergehen lassen. Willkommen in Löwenstein, Tari, denke ich bitter, ich kann mich erinnern, dass du dir den Tag deiner Ankunft hier einmal ganz anders vorgestellt hast.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

_Thanks again to Norazul Lifetaker for special inspiration!_


	29. Löwenstein

**29****.**** Löwenstein**

Oh, ich hasse diesen Ort. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass ich damals, vor der schieren Ewigkeit von zweieinhalb Jahren, Ascalon für eine unüberschaubar riesige Stadt gehalten habe - was war ich für ein unwissendes, unschuldiges, dummes Mädchen vom Lande... Löwenstein ist gewaltig, laut, völlig überlaufen und summend vor Aktivität – alles, was Ascalon auch war, nur mindestens fünfmal schlimmer. Aber wie schön, wie wunderschön war Ascalon damals, im bunten Herbstlaub... mit Gewalt schlucke ich die Tränen hinunter, die elf Tage nach Ruriks Tod am Frosttor immer noch ganz nah unter der Oberfläche sitzen, und versuche verzweifelt, das schwarze Tier in mir abzuwehren, das immerzu auf einen unbedachten Gedanken an die glücklichen Tage lauert, die unwiederbringlich hinter mir liegen, um dann zufrieden grinsend mit scharfen Reißzähnen an meinem Herzen zu fressen.

Im Moment gönnen meine Kameraden und ich uns hier ein paar freie Tage, die wir nach der langen, anstrengenden Reise wahrlich bitter nötig haben, aber ich habe keine Idee, wie es von hier aus weitergehen soll. Der lodernde Hass und der Rachedurst in meinem Herzen treibt mich zurück in die Zittergipfel, damit ich mir den Kopf von Dagnar Steinhaupt holen kann. Jeder weitere Tag, den dieses Ungeheuer auf dieser Erde wandelt, ist einer zu viel – aber niemand will mich begleiten. Nicht einmal Alesia.

"Es hat keinen Sinn, etwas zu überstürzen, Tari", sagte sie gestern abend, als meine Kameraden – alle außer Dunham, natürlich - und ich in einem der überfüllten Gasthäuser saßen, in das Alesia mich mitgeschleppt hat.

"Deine Zeit wird kommen, aber es ist noch zu früh, du bist noch nicht so weit. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du jetzt schon gegen Dagnar bestehen kannst?" Beschwichtigend legte sie mir eine Hand auf den Arm, als ich zornig aufbegehren wollte. Stephan und Orion nickten in stummem Einverständnis, während ich meine Finger so fest um den Griff des irdenen Bierkrugs krallte, dass ich mich nicht gewundert hätte, wenn er in meiner Hand zerkrümelt wäre. Tränen stiegen mir wieder in die Augen, und mein Kopf schmerzte, als würde sich mein Hirn ausdehnen und meinen Schädel sprengen wollen. Das Schlimme war, dass Alesia recht hatte.

"Ich weiß...", flüsterte ich. "aber das Warten bringt mich um, das Wissen, dass dieses Monster lebt, während..." Meine Stimme brach ab, verlor sich in einem erstickten Schluchzer.

"Und du wirst Verbündete brauchen, Tari, wir können nicht allein gegen den gesamten Steingipfel antreten", fuhr Alesia fort. Ich schob Stephan über den fleckigen Schanktisch hinweg mein Bier zu, ich konnte ohnehin nichts hinunterbringen.

"Und wo sollen die herkommen?", fragte ich und versuchte, den verzweifelten Unterton aus meiner Stimme zu verbannen. "Ich kann keine Legion von Söldnern bezahlen..."

"Es wird sich finden, Tari. Wir werden uns hier umsehen, vielleicht ein paar Aufträge für die Löwenwache oder für den Mantel erledigen..."

"Für die Weißmäntel? Für die willst du arbeiten?" Stirnrunzelnd starrte ich Alesia an und hielt kurzzeitig damit inne, den papiernen Untersetzer meines Bierkrugs in winzige Fetzen zu zerrupfen.

"So schlimm sind sie vielleicht gar nicht, ich finde wirklich, du übertreibst", entgegnete Alesia mit inzwischen merklich ungehaltenem Unterton in der Stimme. "Die Ascalon-Vorhut existiert nicht mehr..."

"Erzähl mir etwas, das ich noch nicht weiß", unterbrach ich sie bissig.

"... und von irgendwas müssen wir schließlich leben. Auch du, Tari! Außerdem – wer weiß, wem wir über den Weg laufen. Wie willst du Hilfe finden, wenn du nie unter Leute gehst?" Alesia zuckte die Schultern, und damit war das Thema für sie und die anderen zunächst erledigt. Das Gespräch wandte sich anderen Dingen zu, aber ich hörte schon nicht mehr hin, sondern starrte in den Krug frischen Biers, den das Schankmädchen ungefragt vor mich hingestellt hatte, und betrachtete in dumpfem Brüten, wie der Schaum allmählich in sich zusammenfiel und schließlich ganz verging – wie mein Leben, dachte ich mit vor unterdrückten Tränen enger Kehle, nur dass es damit schneller vorbei war. Dazu hat es nur jenes Bruchteils einer Sekunde bedurft, den eine Axt braucht, um den Schädel eines wehrlosen Mannes zu spalten.

Weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, hier in dieser Stadt einmal eine Weile für sich zu sein, bin ich – völlig gegen meine Natur - zum Frühaufsteher geworden, quäle mich Morgen für Morgen noch vor Sonnenaufgang aus meinem schmalen, durchgelegenen Bett, auf dem ich ein paar Stunden unruhigen, nicht selten albtraumgeschüttelten Schlafes verbracht habe. Mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten verabschiede mich von Alesia, mit der ich mir das billige, karg eingerichtete Zimmer in einer der Baracken des Weißen Mantels teile, das Justiziar Hablion uns überlassen hat. Sie lässt mich nie gehen, bevor ich nicht einen Becher Heiltee gegen meinen dröhnenden Schädel, einen Becher mit völlig übersüßtem Chai und ein viel zu großes Stück Honigbrot heruntergewürgt habe, und nicht ohne mir die Information abgerungen zu haben, wo sie mich gegebenenfalls finden könnte. Ich spüre ihre besorgten Blicke in meinem Rücken, wenn ich die schwere, dunkle Holztür hinter mir schließe und mit Chili an meiner Seite meinen Weg mitten durch die noch schlafende Stadt in Richtung Hafen antrete.

Es ist eine wahre Erleichterung, den Ort durchqueren zu können, ohne ständig angerempelt zu werden und ohne dauernd meine ob der Menschenmassen hochgradig schlechtgelaunte Katze beruhigen zu müssen. Die engen Gassen und die großen Plätze der Hafenmetropole liegen zu dieser frühen Stunde im Dunkeln, denn die zahlreichen Fackeln in ihren derben, schmiedeeisernen Halterungen sind aufgrund der in Kürze aufgehenden Sonne bereits gelöscht worden. Die hohen, dicht bewachsenen Hügel, die Ausläufer des Fußgebirges, in deren Schoß die Stadt erbaut ist, heben sich tiefschwarz vom allmählich heller werdenden Morgenhimmel ab. Meine weichen Stiefelsohlen und Chilis samtige Pfoten machen keinerlei Geräusch auf den breiten, glattgeschliffenen Pflastersteinen aus hellgelbem Sandstein, in deren Fugen jedwedes Gras, das dort einmal gewachsen sein mag, tagtäglich aufs Neue von Tausenden eiliger Füße in der Wurzel erstickt wird.

Die zahllosen Händlerstände auf dem gewaltigen zentralen Platz in der Stadtmitte sind, bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen, noch verlassen, nur ganz vereinzelt bauen einige Kaufleute bereits ihre Auslagen auf. Es wird nicht lange dauern, vielleicht noch zwei Stunden, und dieser Ort wird überquellen vor Menschen, die sich gegenseitig auf die Füße treten, um neugierig die Angebote der Händler zu begutachten, Botengänge zu erledigen, unvorsichtige Passanten um ihre Geldbörse zu erleichtern, zu betteln oder einfach müßig schwatzend im Weg zu stehen.

Wie ich das hasse... vor zwei Tagen habe ich mich ins Gewühl stürzen müssen, um mir für die Stadt, in der die Hitze tagsüber unerträglich ist, ein knapp sitzendes Beinkleid und ein ebensolches, ärmelloses Wams aus dünnem, hellbeigem Wildleder sowie ein paar dazu passende weiche, hohe Stiefel zu kaufen. Wenn ich mit Chili nach draußen gehe, um zu jagen und meine Bogenfertigkeiten zu trainieren, trage ich jedoch nach wie vor meine pelzverbrämte Rüstung, nicht nur, weil ich auf ihre Schutzrunen angewiesen bin, wenn ich mich mit den zahlreichen feindlichen Wesen draußen auf ein Kräftemessen einlasse, sondern vor allem, weil Rurik sie mir geschenkt hat, in jenem anderen, unermesslich glücklichen Leben, das auf immer vorbei ist. Das schwarze Tier in mir reißt bei der Erinnerung daran laut brüllend den Rachen auf, seine roten Augen lodern boshaft und siegesgewiss.

Unsere Flüchtlinge waren tagelang das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in der Stadt und konnten sich kaum retten vor Hunderten neugieriger Krytaner, die den ausgedehnten Platz am Stadtrand, auf dem der Wagenzug sein provisorisches Lager aufgeschlagen hatte, geradezu stürmten und alles über unsere lange Reise ganz genau wissen wollten. Gastfreundlich sind die Krytaner, das muss man ihnen lassen, sie haben sich förmlich überschlagen, um Verpflegung für die Menschen, Futter für die Dolyaks und alle möglichen Alltagsgegenstände, ob sinnvoll oder nicht, heranzuschleppen. Gestern ist der Tross nach Nordkryta weitergezogen, unter der kundigen Leitung von Captain Greywind, dem ich noch am Abend unserer Ankunft hier alles weitere in die Hände gelegt habe. Zum Glück hat er gleich eingewilligt, ohne viel Aufhebens zu machen, hat nur mit beiden Händen lange und fest meine Schultern gedrückt, während er mir verständnisvoll und mitfühlend in die Augen sah, und mir noch das Versprechen abgerungen, bald einmal in der neuen Siedlung, die "Neu-Ascalon" heißen soll, vorbeizuschauen. Neu-Ascalon... für mich wird es immer nur ein einziges Ascalon geben, eins, das seit zweieinhalb Jahren nur noch ein Haufen Trümmer und Ruinen ist... ach, wären wir nur dort geblieben...

Ich presse die Lippen zusammen und wische die Tränen weg, während ich den grasbewachsenen Hügel zu dem runden, gepflasterten Platz hinansteige, an dessen dem Meer zugewandten Ende die gigantische, steinerne Statue eines sitzenden Löwen den erstarrten Blick wachend auf den Hafen gerichtet hält. An den ersten drei Tagen meines Aufenthalts hier hatte ich Glück und fand den Platz zu dieser frühen Stunde völlig menschenleer, so dass ich mich im kurzgeschnittenen Gras zu Füßen des steinernen Löwen niederlassen konnte, um gedankenverloren zu beobachten, wie die aufgehende Sonne von Osten her das schwarze Meer, dessen leichte Wellen leise plätschernd die hölzernen Rümpfe der zahlreichen Schiffe, die am Kai vertäut liegen, umschmeichelten, zuerst in einen Ozean aus flüssigem Kupfer und dann in geschmolzenes Gold verwandelte, bis sie schließlich hoch am Himmel stand und die weite See hinter den Schiffen in tiefem Kobaltblau leuchtete.

Gestern und vorgestern jedoch fand ich meinen Lieblingsplatz bereits besetzt. Ein kräftiger, hochgewachsener Mann stand dort, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen den Blick auf das Meer gerichtet, das Gesicht dem auflandigen Wind zugewandt, der seine lange, dunkle Mähne flattern ließ. Am ersten Tag hat er mich wohl nicht bemerkt, so dass ich ungesehen wieder verschwinden konnte, um mich stattdessen unten am Strand im feinen, weißen Sand niederzulassen. Dort verbrachte ich in dumpfem Brüten den Vormittag, meine Augen starr auf das kristallklare Wasser geheftet, während ich geistesabwesend Handvoll um Handvoll des weichen, von der Sonne erwärmten Sandes durch meine Finger rieseln ließ, bis zur Mittagszeit wahre Horden von Kindern aller Altersklassen den Strand überfluteten, um dort unter einer unbeschreiblichen Lärmproduktion herumzutollen, zu baden und in den seichten Wellen zu toben, was mich recht schnell dazu veranlasste, eilig die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Gestern früh nun war der Mann wieder da, stand an derselben Stelle, und ich muss wohl bei seinem Anblick unwillkürlich ein unwirsches Knurren von mir gegeben haben, denn er fuhr mit einem Ruck herum, strich sich die langen Haare nach hinten und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Ich blieb einige Sekunden lang stocksteif stehen, in der Hoffnung, dass er verschwinden möge, aber natürlich tat er mir den Gefallen nicht, sondern starrte mich weiterhin unverwandt an, bis an die Grenze zur Unhöflichkeit, wie ich ungehalten bei mir dachte. Ärgerlich wandte ich mich um und stapfte den Hügel wieder hinunter, seine zögernd einladende Geste, mich zu ihm zu gesellen, die ich aus dem Augenwinkel noch flüchtig wahrnahm, ignorierend. Süße Melandru, es ist einfach nicht zu fassen, da macht man sich zu nachtschlafender Zeit auf den Weg, um in dieser Riesenstadt wenigstens ein paar Stunden allein sein zu können, und dann sowas, dachte ich wütend. Ich ließ mich unten am Strand in den weichen, noch kühlen Sand fallen, zog die Beine an, verschränkte die Arme auf den Knien und legte mein Kinn darauf, um missmutig in den gloriosen Sonnenaufgang zu starren. Von Zeit zu Zeit wandte ich den Kopf, um zu dem Hügel mit der Löwenstatue hinaufzuschauen, nur um festzustellen, dass der Fremde nicht nur immer noch dort stand, sondern zu allem Überfluss auch noch zu mir herunterblickte.

Inzwischen habe ich den Gipfel des Hügels erreicht und stelle aufatmend fest, dass heute niemand hier ist. Erleichtert lasse ich mich hinter der Löwenstatue in das kühle, taufeuchte Gras fallen, lehne meinen Rücken gegen den kalten Stein des Sockels und strecke die Beine aus. Chili legt den Kopf in meinen Schoß, rollt sich auf den Rücken, so dass ich das weiche, flauschige Fell ihrer Kehle kraulen kann, und beginnt wohlig zu schnurren. Im Osten stiehlt sich der erste, fahlrote Streifen der Morgensonne in den allmählich heller werdenden Himmel, in dem die letzten Sterne langsam verblassen. Die unzähligen Laternen, welche die vielen Schiffe unten im Hafen beleuchten, gehen eine nach der anderen aus, gelöscht von den Besatzungsmitgliedern, die nun mit ihrem Tagewerk beginnen. Ich schließe die Augen, dadurch, dass ich Nacht für Nacht so unruhig schlafe, fühle ich mich ständig müde und erschöpft. Gänsehaut überzieht meine Arme, für meine dünne Lederkleidung ist es jetzt noch zu kalt, aber das wird sich schnell ändern, sobald die Sonne höher gestiegen ist.

Mit einem Ruck schrecke ich hoch, weil Chili aufgesprungen ist und nun wachsam über mir steht. Verdammt, ich muss eingenickt sein... oh ja, Tari, du bist eine erstklassige Waldläuferin, immer auf der Hut, denke ich, ärgerlich auf mich selbst, und blinzle in die Sonne, die inzwischen schon ein gutes Stück den Himmel hochgewandert ist und die sanften, tiefblauen Wogen des Meeres mit einer Auflage aus geschmolzenem Gold überzieht. Hektisch blicke ich mich um, versuche herauszufinden, was Chili hochgescheucht hat, während meine Hand vorsorglich nach meinem Dolch greift, der in meinem Stiefelschaft steckt.

Nur einen knappen Meter entfernt von mir steht der Fremde, der an den beiden vergangenen Tagen schon hiergewesen ist. Mein ärgerlicher Blick wandert über muskulöse, lange Beine, die in halbhohen Stiefeln aus weichem schwarzem Leder stecken, über einen kurzen Kilt aus demselben Material, einen muskelbepackten Oberkörper, von dem eine offene schwarze Lederweste, die gerade eben bis zum Bogen seiner Rippen reicht, mehr preisgibt als verhüllt, und über breite Schultern hinweg nach oben zu dem Gesicht des Mannes, der vielleicht Ende Zwanzig oder auch Anfang Dreißig sein mag. Er kann nicht von hier sein, überlege ich flüchtig, solche Augen habe ich noch nie gesehen, groß, mandelförmig und ganz dunkel, beschattet von dichten Wimpern. Er streicht sich die langen, dunkelroten Strähnen seiner dichten, glatten Mähne aus dem ebenmäßigen, schmalen Gesicht und erwidert freundlich meinen ungehaltenen Blick. Was will der hier?! Götter, jetzt hockt er sich auch noch neben mich. Unzählige Kettchen, Münzen und Talismane, die auf dem Leder seiner Kleidung und seiner Stiefel angebracht sind und um seinen Hals hängen, klirren und klingeln leise bei jeder Bewegung, die er macht. Gütige Melandru, warum in aller Welt würde ein Mann sich derart verschwenderisch mit Schmuck behängen? Das kann nicht normal sein... Chili, tu irgendwas, jag ihn weg... aber Chili tut nichts, sie schaut nur. Nicht mal auf diese verdammte Katze ist Verlass, denke ich aufgebracht.

Ich rücke demonstrativ ein Stück beiseite und starre ärgerlich in die schrägen Augen des Mannes, die mich mit verhaltener Neugier mustern. Wie kommt er dazu, mich hier zu belästigen? Ich habe keine Lust, mich von ihm vertreiben zu lassen, und beschließe, einfach stur hier sitzenzubleiben, bis er von selber das Feld räumt.

"Guten Morgen", grüßt er freundlich, von meinem flammenden Blick anscheinend vollkommen unbeeindruckt. Seine Stimme klingt weich und dunkel, ein fremder Akzent schwingt darin mit, den ich nicht zuordnen kann. Ich nicke unwirsch und grunze einen knappen Gruß, um meinen Blick dann starr auf den Horizont zu heften.

"Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen? Ich möchte Euch nicht stören."

Warum haust du dann nicht ab, denke ich. "Ihr sitzt ja bereits", erwidere ich säuerlich. Chili legt sich wieder neben mich, ich kraule sie hinter den Ohren, woraufhin sie wieder zu schnurren beginnt.

Er zieht die Knie an, legt locker seine muskulösen Arme darauf. Schlangengleiche, sepiabraune Tätowierungen winden sich in exotischem Muster um seine Ober- und Unterarme, auch die Beine sind ähnlich tätowiert. Das muss ziemlich wehgetan haben, schießt es mir flüchtig durch den Kopf. Ich rücke noch ein paar Zentimeter beiseite und schaue wieder auf das Meer hinaus.

"Die Aussicht hier ist atemberaubend, nicht wahr?"

Blah blah blah. Verschwinde endlich. "Wenn Ihr es sagt."

"Ihr seid aus Ascalon, nicht? Ich sah Euch vor ein paar Tagen ankommen. Gehört Ihr zu den Flüchtlingen?" Seine Worte kommen ein klein wenig zögernd, als sei er es eigentlich nicht gewöhnt, viel zu reden.

Aber süße Melandru, er will mir dennoch tatsächlich ein Gespräch aufdrängen. Ich wende mich ihm zu, streiche mir meine Mähnenfransen aus dem Gesicht und mustere ihn genauer. Ich frage mich, was seine Profession ist, wie ein einfacher Zivilist sieht er jedenfalls nicht aus... ein Krieger wahrscheinlich, seiner Statur nach zu urteilen, aber ganz sicher nicht aus Tyria.

"Nein, ich gehörte zur Ascalon-Vorhut. Ich bin Waldläuferin."

"Bogenschützin?"

"Auch."

"Euer Tiergefährte?" Er streckt die Hand aus, um Chilis Stirn zu kraulen, und meine Katze mault nicht einmal. Ich fasse es nicht. Chili, das ist ein Fremder!! Was ist bloß in dich gefahren?! Die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und Wochen müssen sie völlig durcheinandergebracht haben, aber wen wundert das... ich schlucke hart, damit die Tränen unten bleiben, die schon wieder meine Kehle zuschnüren.

"Das ist offensichtlich, nicht?", beantworte ich seine Frage in spitzem Ton. "Sie heißt Chili." Götter, will der denn niemals verschwinden?

"Hier steckst du also, Tari!"

Alesia! Den Göttern sei Dank... winkend kommt sie auf uns zu. "Ich hatte dich unten am Strand..." Sie stockt kurz, als sie gewahr wird, dass ich nicht allein bin. Ich betrachte ihren Gesichtsausdruck, während sie mit Expertenblick den Fremden neben mir taxiert, und muss beinahe kichern, als ich sehe, wie ihre Augen zu leuchten beginnen, als sie wohlgefällig über seine Gestalt gleiten.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten einen Chai trinken gehen, und dann würde ich dich zum Waffenschmied begleiten, du wolltest doch heute einen Langbogen kaufen, und ich könnte einen neuen Heilfokus gebrauchen, vielleicht kann ich hier einen mit magischen Aufwertungen bekommen", fährt sie fort. Die Worte sind zwar an mich gerichtet, aber sie lässt den Fremden nicht aus den Augen. Sie scheint schwer beeindruckt zu sein, sonst würde sie nicht so viel reden, denke ich, wider Willen von der Situation amüsiert.

"Willst du mich nicht vorstellen, Tari?", fragt sie mit strahlendem Lächeln und lässt sich uns gegenüber im Gras nieder.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe keine Ahnung, wer das ist", entgegne ich achselzuckend und zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich freundlich.

"Verzeiht, es war unhöflich von mir, dass ich mich noch nicht vorgestellt habe", antwortet der Fremde, "ich bin Feanor of Tirion. Ich komme aus Cantha."

Aha, ein Canthani, denke ich, das erklärt das exotische Äußere und den leichten Akzent.

"Ich bin Alesia", erklärt meine Freundin mit gewinnendem Lächeln und hält ihm ihre schmale Hand entgegen, die er vorsichtig nimmt, kurz drückt und – vermutlich zu ihrem großen Bedauern – rasch wieder loslässt.

"Und Ihr", fährt der Fremde fort, den Blick nun wieder auf mich gerichtet, "seid Tari...?"

"Calenardhon", antworte ich knapp. Ach Alesia, nimm ihn dir und verschwinde mit ihm, dann habe ich hier endlich wieder meine Ruhe...

Das tut sie zwar nicht, aber immerhin verwickelt sie ihn in ein – zumindest von ihrer Seite aus – lebhaft geführtes Gespräch über Löwenstein und das krytanische Klima, dem ich schon bald nicht mehr zuhöre. Ich richte meinen Blick auf den Ozean und streichle abwesend Chilis von der Sonne erwärmten Pelz, während ich mir mit grimmig zusammengebissenen Zähnen in allen Details ausmale, wie ich Dagnar Steinhaupt das räudige Fell über die Ohren ziehe, wie ich einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in seine dreckige Haut jage, ihn verkrüppele, ihn bluten lasse, ihn vergifte und mit Brandpfeilen spicke, bis er um Gnade winselnd vor mir über den Schnee kriecht, den sein Blut bereits in ein leuchtendes Meer aus rotem Eis verwandelt hat... eines Tages, eines Tages kriege ich dich, du verdammtes Schwein, und dann wirst du bezahlen... wirst bezahlen für Ruriks Leben, für Ascalons Zukunft, für mein Glück...

"Tari Calenardhon?"

Ich schrecke zusammen und entkrampfe meine geballten Fäuste, wende mich dem Fremden zu, der mich aus meinen rachelüsternen Tagträumen gerissen hat.

"Was?", knurre ich.

"Ihr wart bei der Ascalon-Vorhut, sagtet Ihr?"

"Ja, das war sie - ich übrigens auch", antwortet Alesia an meiner Statt. Sie hat die Beine untergeschlagen, die zierlichen Hände im Schoß verschränkt und lächelt anmutig.

"Ich habe gehört, was mit Eurem Prinzen passiert ist... Es tut mir sehr leid. Das war sicher ein harter Schlag für das ascalonische Volk."

Wenn du wüsstest, wie hart, denke ich und balle wieder die Fäuste, beiße mir auf die Lippen.

"Habt Ihr ihn näher gekannt?", fragt der Fremde in teilnahmsvollem Ton, als ich nicht antworte.

"Wen?", frage ich heiser, obwohl die Frage eigentlich überflüssig ist.

"Prinz Rurik."

Ich bleibe noch eine Sekunde sitzen, wortlos, erstarrt, meine Augen blicklos auf das Gesicht des Fremden gerichtet, und spüre, wie das schwarze Tier in mir mit einem Schlag erwacht, sich brüllend zu voller Größe aufrichtet und seine scharfen Zähne in mein Herz schlägt, so dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen. Mit einem Ruck stehe ich auf, rufe Chili mit einer knappen Handbewegung an meine Seite und marschiere im Eiltempo den Hügel hinab.

"Tari! Tari, komm zurück!", höre ich Alesia rufen, aber ich ignoriere sie. Rasch verschwinde ich im Gewimmel der vielen Menschen, die sich auf dem großen zentralen Platz mit dem gewaltigen Brunnen drängeln, von dem aus alle Hauptstraßen der Stadt sternförmig abzweigen. Soll Alesia ihm doch erklären, was los ist, ich bin sicher, bei ihrer momentanen Redseligkeit wird er ganz bestimmt jedes noch so kleine Detail erfahren, ob er will oder nicht.

Nachdem ich eine Weile konfus durch die Stadt geirrt bin, um der überwältigenden Trauer wieder Herr zu werden und das schwarze Tier zu niederzuringen, beschließe ich, wenn ich schon einmal hier bin, gleich den Waffenschmied aufzusuchen, da mir immer noch ein Langbogen fehlt. Gereizt winde ich mich durch die Menschenmassen, lautes Stimmengewirr und die aufdringlichen Gerüche von mir unbekannten Speisen, die hier in der Kaufmannsgasse an zahlreichen Ständen feilgeboten werden, stürmen auf mich ein und tragen nicht gerade dazu bei, meine Laune zu verbessern.

Der Stand des Schmiedes befindet sich natürlich, wie sollte es anders sein, am entgegengesetzten Ende der Kaufmannsgasse, direkt neben dem Gewürzhändler, der seine kostbaren Waren auf großen, flachen Tellern aus Holz und Steingut zu hohen Kegeln aufgeschichtet hat. Scharf prickelnder Geruch erfüllt die Luft und kitzelt in meiner Nase, so dass ich mehrfach niesen muss, während ich die Auslage betrachte, die Farbenpracht der Gewürze bestaune, die in allen Rottönen von hellem Safrangelb über sattes, tiefes Orange bis hin zu dunkelstem Rot leuchten. Große Schalen mit getrockneten, dunkelroten Pfefferschoten stehen neben kleinen und großen Holzkästchen mit verschiedensten getrockneten und frischen Kräutern, seltsamen, blassgelben knorrigen Wurzeln und großen, halbierten Kokosnüssen, deren weißes Fleisch in der Mittagssonne feucht schimmert wie frischgefallener Schnee. Welch ein Glück, das es hier so windgeschützt ist, überlegte ich, während ich mich weiter zum Stand des Waffenschmiedes vorkämpfe, sonst würde das Angebot des Händlers vermutlich in bunten Staubwolken durch die ganze Stadt wehen.

"Ist das alles, was Ihr anzubieten habt?" Skeptisch drehe ich den einfachen, hölzernen Langbogen in der Hand, spanne ihn und höre das Material bedenklich knirschen.

"Nein", erwidert der Waffenschmied und wischt mit den Händen über seine abgewetzte, fleckige Lederschürze. Er ist ein in die Jahre gekommener Krytaner, kaum so groß wie ich, mit derben, ungeschlachten Händen und den dünnen, bläulich-schwarzen Gesichtstätowierungen, wie sie die meisten Menschen hier tragen. "Aber Ihr sagtet, Ihr wolltet einen 'günstigen' Langbogen."

"Ihr habt also noch andere?"

"Ich hätte da noch ein interessantes Angebot für Euch", erwidert der Mann, "wenn Ihr nähertreten wollt?"

Ich schlängele mich um den Tisch herum, während der Händler in seinem kleinen Zelt verschwindet und mit einem grünlich schimmernden Langbogen wieder herauskommt.

"Seht Ihr?" Er drückt mir den Bogen in die Hand. Er ist sehr schwer, aber gut ausbalanciert. Das Holz ist vorn und um den Griff herum mit dicken, blassgrünen Steinen verziert. Ich spanne ihn probehalber, er scheint flexibel und elastisch zu sein.

"Das ist ein Jade-Langbogen aus Cantha", erklärt der Schmied. "Aus dem Jademeer. Ein solches Stück werdet Ihr in ganz Kryta kein zweites Mal finden."

"Wieviel verlangt Ihr dafür?", frage ich, während ich den Bogen in der Hand wiege. Er ist wirklich schön und außergewöhnlich, ganz anders als die ascalonischen Langbögen. Aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass er viel zu teuer für meine geschrumpfte Börse sein wird.

"Zwölf Platinbarren.... zehn, weil Ihr es seid", entgegnet der Waffenschmied.

Mit bedauerndem Seufzer reiche ich ihm den Bogen zurück. "Tut mir leid, das übersteigt meine Mittel."

"Nun – das ist schade, denn dieser Bogen wäre genau der Richtige für Euch. Bei meiner Berufserfahrung" – er wirft sich in die Brust – "sehe ich das sofort. Er ist wie für Euch gemacht. Das Grün der Jade passt ausgezeichnet zu Euren Haaren", ergänzt er überflüssigerweise und grinst, lässt eine lückenhafte, gelbliche Zahnreihe sehen.

"Es liegt absolut außerhalb meiner Möglichkeiten", antworte ich und streiche mir frustriert die Mähnenfransen aus dem Gesicht.

"Kommt mal näher, junge Lady", entgegnet der Waffenschmied und legt den Kopf schief, seine kleinen schwarzen Augen glitzern, als er sein Gesicht, das vor einiger Zeit – vor ungefähr dreißig oder vierzig Jahren – einmal leidlich attraktiv gewesen sein mag, zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen verzieht. "Ich lasse durchaus mit mir handeln. Du bist ein recht hübsches Ding, und ich bin sicher, wir beide werden uns schon einig werden – Gold ist nicht alles, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine." Er leckt sich die Lippen und greift nach meinem Handgelenk.

"Lasst mich sofort los!", fauche ich und reiße meine Hand aus seinem Griff, "was fällt Euch ein?" Götter, wieso laufen ausgerechnet mir ständig solche Figuren über den Weg?

"Komm, hab dich nicht so, Rotschopf, es soll dein Schaden nicht sein..."

"Was glaubst du, wer du bist, du alter Lustgreis? Fass mich noch einmal an, nur noch ein einziges Mal, und ich werde deine Gesichtstätowierung auf den Stand der neuesten Mode bringen!" Blitzschnell habe ich meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefel gezogen und halte ihn, kochend vor Wut, dem Kerl unters Kinn, während Chili mit einem mühelosen Satz auf den Auslagentisch springt, wobei sie die über die Hälfte der darauf zur Schau gestellten Waffen abräumt, die mit lautem Geklirr und Geschepper auf dem Boden landen. Drohend erhebt sie eine Tatze und faucht, dass dem Händler das ergraute Stirnhaar aus dem Gesicht weht, ihre schneeweißen Zähne blinken in der Sonne. In der Menschenmenge um uns herum beginnt es zu rumoren, erste Rufe nach der Wache werden laut, während ich dem Waffenschmied, der nun deutlich sichtbar zu schwitzen beginnt, sich aber nicht zu rühren traut, weiterhin die scharfe Klinge meines Dolches ins Gesicht halte.

"Braucht Ihr Hilfe?", fragt eine sanfte, dunkle Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehe mich nicht um, aber ich erkenne den canthanischen Akzent. Es ist der Fremde von der Löwenstatue, Feanor of Irgendwas, der offensichtlich direkt hinter mir steht.

"Sieht das so aus?", schnappe ich und werfe nun doch einen knappen Blick hinter mich. "Hinterlasse ich bei Euch den Eindruck, ich könne mit einer dreckigen Ratte wie dieser hier nicht allein fertigwerden?"

"Tari, was bei allen Göttern veranstaltest du hier, kannst du nicht mal irgend etwas tun, ohne dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?" Ah, Alesia. Sie fasst meinen linken Ellbogen und zieht mich nach hinten. "Komm weg hier, ehe wir ein Problem mit der Löwenwache bekommen."

"So? Ein Problem? _Wir_ kriegen ein Problem?", schnarre ich wutentbrannt, lasse mich aber von ihr ein paar Schritte wegführen. Der Waffenschmied wischt sich über sein verschwitztes Gesicht, stolpert rückwärts und beginnt eine lautstarke Tirade über ausländische Weibsbilder, welche die krytanische Gastfreundschaft schmählich missbrauchen und mit dem Messer auf unbescholtene Kaufleute losgehen, und über die Unfähigkeit der Löwenwache, die es zulässt, dass diese Stadt immer weiter vor die Hunde geht.

"Was ist denn bloß passiert, Tari?", fragt Alesia mit besorgt in Falten gelegter Stirn, während sie mich in Richtung der Baracken zerrt, in denen sich unser Quartier befindet. Der Canthani geht neben ihr, schaut zu mir herüber.

"Diese stinkende Schmeißfliege hat es gewagt, mir vorzuschlagen, seinen überteuerten Langbogen in Naturalien zu bezahlen", schäume ich. "Was dann geschah, hast du ja gesehen."

"Hättest du das nicht etwas weniger...spektakulär regeln können? Ich will keinen Ärger mit den hiesigen Behörden - wir sind hier nicht zu Hause, Tari, das scheinst du vergessen zu haben!"

"Oh wirklich? Glaubst du? Ich habe kein Zuhause mehr, und auch sonst nichts und niemanden, falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast", schnauze ich, und es ist mir in diesem Moment völlig egal, dass der Canthani alles mitanhört und ihm vermutlich auch nicht entgeht, wie meine Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllen.

"Ist schon gut, Tari", entgegnet Alesia, nun wieder ganz die mitfühlende Freundin. "Komm erstmal rein, ich mache uns einen Chai. Begleitet uns doch, Feanor", lächelt sie strahlend in Richtung des Canthani, "ich wette, Ihr habt noch nie ascalonischen Chai gekostet." Ach, auch das noch.

"Muss das sein?", knurre ich leise, aber sie gibt vor, mich nicht zu hören.

Drinnen lasse ich mich auf mein Bett fallen, ziehe die Knie an und lehne den Rücken gegen die Wand, während Chili sich schnurrend auf meinen Schoß legt. Langsam zieht sich das Adrenalin aus meinem Blut zurück und hinterlässt nichts als Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Der Canthani zieht sich scharrend einen der beiden wackeligen Stühle heran, der bedrohlich knarrt, als würde er jeden Moment unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen. Alesia schürt das Feuer in dem winzigen Ofen in einer Ecke des Zimmers, um Wasser in ihrem kleinen Kupferkessel darauf zu erwärmen. Ich stehe wieder auf, um das breite Fenster aufzureißen. Wegen der dicken steinernen Mauern der Baracke ist es zwar angenehm kühl in der kleinen Kammer, aber die Hitze, die der Ofen verbreitet, ist schier unerträglich. Ich bleibe am Fenster stehen und starre hinaus, frage mich, was ich hier eigentlich tue, wie es überhaupt weitergehen soll. Wie soll aus mir jemals eine legendäre Heldin werden, wenn ich es noch nicht einmal schaffe, einen Langbogen zu kaufen, ohne die halbe Stadt gegen mich aufzubringen? Allerdings war der schmierige Händler auch selber schuld, überlege ich grollend und schnaube noch im Nachhinein vor Wut.

"Tari?" Die dunkle Stimme des Canthani reißt mich aus meinen Grübeleien. Wortlos drehe ich mich um, mustere ihn. Er hat sich wieder erhoben, studiert mit diesen fremdartigen, mandelförmigen Augen ernst mein Gesicht, die muskulösen Arme mit den verschlungenen Tätowierungen locker vor der breiten Brust verschränkt. Er hat den vorderen Teil seines langen Haars auf dem Oberkopf zu einem dicken, ungeflochtenen Zopf zusammengebunden, der ihm mit dem Rest seiner dichten Mähne nach hinten über die Schultern fällt.

"Wenn Ihr einen Langbogen braucht, kann ich Euch vielleicht aushelfen. Ich habe einen Sturmbogen in meinem Quartier, den ich eigentlich nicht brauche. Ich werde ihn holen." Er nickt Alesia kurz zu und schließt leise die Tür hinter sich.

"Einen Sturmbogen?", rufe ich ihm hinterher, aber er ist schon weg. Was ist ein Sturmbogen?

Kaum ist er aus der Tür, springt Alesia auf, wirft mir die Arme um den Hals.

"Ist er nicht hinreißend?", fragt sie und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht, "Ist er nicht faszinierend?"

"Wer - der Canthani? Ist mir nicht aufgefallen - aber wenn du es sagst... ", erwidere ich, "allerdings bin ich sicher auch nicht die Richtige, um dir diese Frage zu beantworten." Ich schlucke hart und blicke an ihr vorbei auf einen unbestimmten Punkt im Nirgendwo.

"Und was das Beste ist", fährt sie fort, vermutlich, ohne mich überhaupt gehört zu haben, "er wird mit uns kommen, wenn wir weiterziehen. Ist das nicht großartig?"

Ich zucke die Achseln und sehe sie wieder an. "Sicher. Wenn er was kann... Wie hast du ihn überreden können?"

"Er ist ein Ritualist, Tari! Ein Ritualist aus Cantha!"

"Ich weiß, dass er aus Cantha ist. Aber was ist ein Ritualist? Nie davon gehört. Ich hätte gedacht, er wäre ein Krieger."

"Ein Ritualist ist ein Magier, ein Schamane... er kommuniziert mit Geistern, oder so ähnlich jedenfalls... das kann er dir viel besser erklären als ich. Er ist ein bisschen wortkarg und verschlossen, aber..."

"So? Heute morgen hatte ich eher den Eindruck, dass er eine überaus redselige, aufdringliche Nervensäge ist", kommentiere ich schnaubend. "Aber mir soll's egal sein... so lange er uns hilft." So lange er _mir_ hilft, präzisiere ich in Gedanken und balle wieder die Fäuste. "Ich nehme an, du hast ihn vorhin genauestens über mich ins Bild gesetzt, nachdem ich euch – äh – verlassen habe? Was hast du ihm erzählt?"

Alesia zuckt die Schultern und wirft mir einen schuldbewussten Blick zu. "Alles natürlich, Tari. Das musste ich doch, nach deinem überstürzten Abgang. Er wusste doch gar nicht, was er getan hat. Es tut mir wirklich..."

"Ja ja, schon gut. Wenn er sich unserem Trupp tatsächlich anschließt, hätte er es sowieso über kurz oder lang erfahren. Außerdem ist es ohnehin kein Geheimnis." Ich blicke wieder aus dem Fenster. Draußen vor der Baracke liegt eine kleine getigerte Katze dem Mäuerchen, das zur Umfriedung der Barackengebäude gehört, und schlummert in der Sonne. Ihr Hinterpfötchen zuckt leise, sicher träumt sie gerade – vielleicht von der nächsten fetten Ratte, die sie erlegen wird, oder von dem attraktiven Kater, mit dem sie Nacht für Nacht über die Dächer der Stadt zieht. Ihre Träume sind gewiss besser als meine.... wenn ich mit ihr hätte tauschen können, ich hätte es getan.

"Der Canthani kommt zurück", murmle ich, als ich die hochgewachsene Gestalt bemerke, die mit langen Schritten auf die Baracken zuhält.

"Er heißt Feanor, Tari. Es ist unhöflich, wenn du ihn immer als 'den Canthani' bezeichnest", entgegnet Alesia mit mildem Tadel. "Feanor – das bedeutet Feuergeist", fährt sie verträumt fort.

"So weit seid ihr schon, dass ihr die Bedeutung eurer Namen austauscht? Das ging ja schnell", bemerke ich und fühle beinahe so etwas wie Belustigung. "Dich scheint es ja ganz schön erwischt zu haben, Alesia."

"'Erwischen' tut es mich nie, Tari", grinst sie, "aber ich finde ihn faszinierend. Und sehr attraktiv."

"Ja, das erwähntest du bereits. Das heißt dann wohl, auf Wiedersehen, Dunham", erwidere ich und spüre zu meinem eigenen Erstaunen einen Funken Mitleid mit dem arroganten jungen Mesmer, den ich nie habe leiden können, in mir aufglimmen. "Wann sagst du es ihm?"

"Dunham ist mit Captain Greywind und den Flüchtlingen in den Norden gezogen, weil ich ihn schon gleich nach unserer Ankunft hier abserviert habe. Ist dir das noch gar nicht aufgefallen?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf, zucke die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, nein... warum denn? Du warst doch plötzlich und unverständlicherweise so angetan von ihm."

"Tja", entgegnet Alesia achselzuckend, "er wurde allmählich so anhänglich wie eine Napfschnecke. Sowas geht mir auf die Nerven, es macht die Dinge nur unnötig...."

Ein leises Klopfen unterbricht uns, der Canthani kommt wieder herein. Er nickt Alesia zu und tritt dann neben mich. Ich stelle fest, dass ich ihm gerade eben bis zur Schulter reiche, dieser Mann ist wirklich ein Hüne. Er öffnet rasch die Verschnürung eines langgestreckten Futterals aus stabilem, dunkelbraunem Leder, das er an einem Riemen über der Schulter getragen hat, und fördert einen riesigen, elegant geschwungenen Langbogen zutage, der so seltsam aussieht, wie ich noch nie zuvor einen zu Gesicht bekommen habe - seltsam, aber wunderschön... Die Form selbst ist eher schlicht, aber das Material gleicht keinem, das mir je unter die Augen gekommen ist. Es kann alles mögliche sein, aber definitiv kein Holz und auch kein Metall. Es leuchtet von innen heraus in einem geisterhaften, beinahe transparenten, sehr blassen Blaugrün, wie die Kämme hoch aufwogender Meereswellen, wenn die Sonne hindurchscheint, nur noch intensiver. Kleine, grelle Blitze wandern den Bogen hinauf und hinunter und scheinen leise zu sirren. Ich strecke vorsichtig die Hand nach ihm aus, fühle die kaum merklichen, magischen Vibrationen, die von dem Material ausgehen.

"Das ist also ein Sturmbogen? Darf ich ihn mal nehmen?"

"Natürlich." Der Canthani lächelt unmerklich. "Deshalb habe ich ihn mitgebracht."

Behutsam nehme ich den Bogen an mich, wiege ihn in der Hand, spanne die dünne, starke Sehne. Trotz seiner gewaltigen Länge ist er unglaublich leicht und schmiegt sich in meine Hand, als entspräche es seinem eigenen Willen, von mir gehalten zu werden. Vorsichtig lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen über das kühle, feste Material gleiten, spüre, wie meine Fingerkuppen kribbeln.

"Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen. Woraus ist er hergestellt?"

Der Canthani zuckt die Schultern. "Genau weiß es niemand. Es heißt, diese Bögen wären aus einer Art von Materie gefertigt, die in nur den Chaosrissen selbst entsteht." Er streicht sich eine lange, dunkelrote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Den Chaosrissen?", fragt Alesia, sie und ich reißen zeitgleich verblüfft die Augen auf. "Wie kommt Ihr an einen Bogen, der aus dem Chaosreich stammt? Die einzigen Zugänge sind, soweit mir bekannt ist..."

"... die Unterwelt und der Riss des Kummers", vollendet der Canthani ihren Satz, "und einen weiteren gibt es in Elona, in der Domäne der Pein. Diesen Bogen habe ich einem der Schattenwesen in der Unterwelt abgenommen."

"Ihr habt die Unterwelt bereist? Ist das wahr?", frage ich stirnrunzelnd, hin- und hergerissen zwischen Staunen und Argwohn. Ich kann es ja kaum glauben, aber wenn das stimmt... wenn das wirklich stimmt, wenn er wirklich dort war und lebend wieder herausgekommen ist, dann ist er in der Tat ein mächtiger Verbündeter – oder ein gefährlicher Feind. Ich frage mich, ob ich nicht sicherheitshalber versuchen sollte, etwas weniger kratzbürstig zu ihm zu sein, auch wenn es schwerfällt. Ein kurzer Blick in Alesias leuchtendes Gesicht sagt mir, dass ihre Begeisterung für den Canthani von Sekunde zu Sekunde zunimmt.

Das Lächeln des Canthani vertieft sich, während er meine Frage beantwortet. "Viele Male, ebenso wie den Riss des Kummers. Auf jedem Kontinent gibt es einen Zugang. Das tyrianische Tor zur Unterwelt und zum Riss liegt hier in Kryta, gar nicht weit von Löwenstein. Im Tempel der Zeitalter. Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich Euch gern einmal mitnehmen. Seid Ihr schon Weh no Su?"

Ich hebe eine Braue. "Weh no Su? Was bedeutet das?"

"Verzeihung." Er hebt entschuldigend beide Hände. "Das ist canthanisch. Es bedeutet 'Näher an den Sternen'. In Eurer Sprache wäre es... das Ritual des Aufstiegs? Ihr müsst es gemeistert haben, wenn Ihr die Reiche der Götter bereisen und Euch den Mächten dort stellen wollt."

Das Ritual des Aufstiegs... die Worte Norazul Lifetakers fallen mir wieder ein. Was hat er noch gesagt? 'Tari muss das Ritual des Aufstiegs meistern, und das kann sie nur am Pfad des Propheten in der Wüste.'

"Nein", seufze ich. "Dann bin ich noch nicht Weh no Su. Das Ritual des Aufstiegs liegt noch vor mir."

"Ich verstehe", nickt der Canthani. "Dann wird Euer Besuch in Balthasars oder Grenths Reich noch warten müssen. " Er lächelt. "Gefällt Euch der Bogen? Ihr könnt ihn haben. Ich brauche ihn nicht, das Bogenschießen ist eigentlich nicht mein Metier. Außerdem habe ich noch einen davon."

"Ihr habt noch so einen?" Fassungslos schüttele ich den Kopf.

"Ja", lächelt er. "Möchtet Ihr ihn?"

"Ich kann ihn nicht bezahlen", entgegne ich und gebe ihm schweren Herzens den Bogen wieder zurück. "Er ist sicher ein Vermögen wert."

"Das mag sein, aber ich habe keine Verwendung für ihn. Ich schenke ihn Euch."

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, hebe abwehrend die Hände und schüttele energisch meine Mähne. "Oh nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage, ganz unmöglich. So ein wertvolles Geschenk werde ich nicht annehmen, schon gar nicht von einem Fremden."

Szenen der Vergangenheit werden ungebeten vor meinem inneren Auge wieder lebendig, Erinnerungen an die Ruinen von Surmia, an Rurik, wie wir dicht nebeneinander standen inmitten von grauer Asche, rotem Staub und den Trümmern unserer Heimat, wie er mir Droknars Recurvebogen schenkte... Nie wieder, nie wieder... Tränen schießen mir in die Augen, ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und wende abrupt den Kopf ab, starre aus dem Fenster. Das schwarze Tier in mir, das für eine Weile geschlafen hat, regt sich wieder, sträubt sein zottiges Fell und bleckt drohend die scharfen Zähne, bohrt seine Krallen in meine Seele.

"Ich würde mich lieber als Euren Verbündeten betrachten, denn als einen Fremden", antwortet der Canthani leise. Ich spüre, wie sein Blick auf meinem Hinterkopf ruht. "Aber ich werde Euch den Bogen leihen, so lange wir zusammen unterwegs sind. Alesia hat Euch sicher inzwischen darüber informiert, dass ich ihr Angebot, mit Euch zu reisen, angenommen habe? Ich denke, es liegt in unser aller Interesse, dass jeder von uns so perfekt wie möglich ausgerüstet ist. Wenn Ihr wollt, und wenn Ihr mit dem Bogen zufrieden seid, könnt Ihr ihn mir später abkaufen, wenn Ihr das Geld zusammen habt. Einverstanden?"

Ich zögere, überlege. Komme zu dem Schluss, dass der Canthani recht hat. Ich brauche dringend einen Langbogen, und einen besseren als diesen werde ich so schnell nirgendwo finden, schon gar keinen, den ich mir leisten kann. "Einverstanden", krächze ich heiser, ohne mich umzudrehen. "Aber nur als Leihgabe. Vielen Dank."

Ich schrecke zusammen, als heftig donnernde Schläge das massive Holz der Tür erschüttern, und fahre mit einem Ruck herum. Alesia springt auf, aber ehe sie die Tür öffnen kann, platzen bereits ein von Kopf bis Fuß gepanzerter Ritter in weiß-golden schimmernder Rüstung, offenbar ein Mitglied des Weißen Mantels, sowie zwei ältere Krytaner in der Uniform der Löwengarde in den kleinen Raum.

"Ich bin Mantel-Ritter Seamus", schnarrt der Weiß-Goldene ohne jeden weiteren Gruß. Seine Augen durchsuchen den Raum, bleiben an mir kleben. "Seid Ihr die Ascalonierin, die heute mittag grundlos mit dem Messer auf Waffenschmied Samuka losgegangen ist?"

"Die Beschreibung passt", kommentiert einer der Löwengardisten und mustert mich von oben bis unten, "ungekämmte, lange rote Haare, helle Lederkleidung, Dolch im Stiefel, große Katze." Letztere steht unüberhörbar laut grollend zwischen uns und den Eindringlingen, die vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurückweichen.

"Grundlos?!", schnappe ich. Ärger steigt in mir hoch, Ärger und Zorn. Ich trete nach vorn, auf die drei Uniformierten zu, aber der Canthani packt mich am Ellbogen und hält mich zurück.

"Bleibt ruhig, Tari", raunt er mir leise ins Ohr, aber ich lasse mich nicht beirren, versuche, meinen Arm aus seinem Griff zu winden, was jedoch nicht gelingt.

"Gehört es zum guten krytanischen Ton in Eurer feinen Hauptstadt, dass eine Frau ohne Begleitung sich von einem faltigen alten Lustmolch unsittliche Angebote machen lassen muss, ohne sich zur Wehr setzen zu dürfen?", fauche ich und bohre meine Augen in die des Mantel-Ritters. "Ist das Eure Vorstellung von Gastfreundschaft?" Ich koche vor Wut.

"Wie war das? Schildert den Vorfall!", kommandiert der Mantel-Ritter mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme.

"Lasst mich los, aber sofort!", zische ich dem Canthani zu, der meiner Aufforderung nur zögernd nachkommt. Mit knappen, hitzigen Worten berichte ich dem Weißmantel, was am Stand des Waffenhändlers vorgefallen ist. Seamus hört stirnrunzelnd zu, bespricht sich leise mit den Löwengardisten und wendet sich dann wieder um.

"Wir werden von einer Anklage absehen - für dieses Mal. Ihr seid neu in der Stadt, das will ich Euch zugute halten", schnarrt er dann, wieder zu mir gewandt. "Der Weiße Mantel hat Euch Asyl gewährt, und wir herrschen über dieses Königreich, falls Ihr es noch nicht bemerkt habt. Seid Ihr überhaupt schon offiziell registriert? Das ist Eure Pflicht, falls Ihr Euch länger in Kryta aufhalten wollt." Er legt den Kopf schief, seine kleinen blauen Augen huschen zwischen mir, Alesia und dem Canthani hin und her.

Alesia zuckt die Schultern und schenkt dem Mantel-Ritter ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

"Nein - wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass dies notwendig ist. Es tut uns sehr leid, falls wir Eure Gesetze..."

"Übertreib's nicht, Alesia", knurre ich leise. Bei ihrem servilen Ton schäumt mein Zorn schon wieder hoch.

"Dann holt es nach, und zwar bis spätestens morgen", fordert der Weißmantel. "Nicht weit westlich von Löwenstein, an der D'Alessio-Küste, gibt es eine Baracke des Weißen Mantels. Sprecht dort mit Mantel-Ritter Karriya. Er wird alles weitere für Euch in die Wege leiten."

Mit einem knappen, zackigen Gruß empfehlen sich Weißmantel und Löwengardisten und knallen lautstark die Tür hinter sich zu.

Alesias Kopf fährt zu mir herum, Ärger blitzt in ihren blaugrauen Augen.

"Das hast du ja prima hingekriegt, Tari!", schimpft sie. "Nun müssen wir spätestens morgen hier weg, vielen Dank!"

"Was?! Wieso ich? Das ist schließlich nicht meine Schuld!" Ich stemme die Fäuste in die Taille und funkele sie ungehalten an. "Wie du gehört hast, hätten wir uns ohnehin irgendwann anmelden müssen, wenn wir zunächst in Kryta bleiben wollen. Also warum nicht morgen? Wir gammeln hier doch schon seit Tagen herum und wissen nicht, wie wir die Zeit totschlagen sollen. Außerdem können wir ja wiederkommen, nachdem wir uns registriert haben, wenn es dir hier so gut gefällt." Ich lasse ein abfälliges Schnauben hören und lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, fühle, wie das Fenstersims hart in mein Kreuz drückt, und streiche mir müde das Haar nach hinten. Ich habe absolut keine Lust, mich mit Alesia herumzustreiten.

Schließlich stoße ich mich von der Wand ab und schlängele mich an ihr und dem Canthani vorbei zur Tür. "Ich gehe Stephan, Orion und Claude suchen. Ich sage ihnen Bescheid, dass wir morgen vormittag zur D'Alessio-Küste aufbrechen."

"Ich werde Euch begleiten", meint der Canthani und tritt neben mich. "Ich würde gern auch den Rest Eures Trupps kennenlernen."

"Ich komme auch mit", erklärt Alesia, rückt ihr weißes Heilergewand zurecht und fährt sich mit der Hand über die komplizierte Tätowierung auf ihrem kahlen Schädel.

Ich bleibe vor der Tür stehen. "So? Das ist gut, dann kann ich ja hierbleiben. Ich bin sicher, ihr findet Stephan und die anderen auch ohne mich. An irgendeinem Zapfhahn werden sie schon hängengeblieben sein."

Ich lasse mich wieder auf mein Bett fallen, während Alesia den Canthani, der mir über die Schulter noch einen Blick zuwirft, den ich weder deuten kann noch will, durch die Tür schiebt.

"Danke, Tari", flüstert sie und zwinkert mir zu.

"Keine Ursache. Bis nachher dann."

"Oder bis morgen früh", grinst sie.


	30. Die Verteidigung des Tempels

**30. Die Verteidigung des Tempels, und was man davon hat**

"Du bist schon wieder da? Hat der Canthani dich abblitzen lassen?"

Ich liege auf der Seite auf meinem schmalen Bett, habe die Knie an den Körper gezogen und einen Unterarm über meine Augen gelegt, und schaue nicht einmal hoch, als Alesia sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf ihr Lager fallen lässt, das trotz ihres Leichtgewichts hörbar quietscht. Es kann nur wenige Stunden her sein, dass sie mit dem Canthani aus der Tür getreten ist, um den Rest unseres Trupps schonend darauf vorzubereiten, dass das faule Leben zunächst ein Ende haben wird, weil wir uns morgen zur D'Alessio-Küste aufmachen müssen. In diesen paar Stunden, während derer ich endlich einmal allein sein konnte, ist das schwarze Tier in mir gnadenlos über mein Herz und meine Seele hergefallen, weil ich die Gedanken an Rurik, an seinen grausamen Tod und an meine Unfähigkeit, die Katastrophe abzuwenden, nicht abschütteln konnte.

"Ja, das hat er – zumindest für heute", beantwortet Alesia meine Frage, steht wieder auf und setzt Wasser für Chai auf. Ihre Stimme klingt nicht einmal sonderlich enttäuscht. Ich rappele mich hoch und setze mich auf, streiche mir meine verzottelte Mähne aus dem Gesicht, reibe mir die vom vielen Weinen geschwollenen Augen und presse die Finger auf meine pochenden Schläfen.

"Nachdem wir Stephan und die anderen endlich gefunden und noch ein oder zwei Bier zusammen gehoben haben, damit sie Feanor kennenlernen konnten, hat er sich auch schon wieder verabschiedet. Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob ich ihn begleiten dürfe, aber er hat es glattweg abgelehnt. Sehr höflich zwar, aber dennoch. Aber so schnell gebe ich nicht auf", erklärt Alesia und setzt sich neben mich, reicht mir ein kühles, nasses Tuch für mein verheultes Gesicht und streichelt Chili, die sich auf dem Bett zusammengerollt hat.

"War wohl eine ganz neue Erfahrung für dich, dass ein Mann mit deiner Holzhammer-Methode nichts anfangen konnte", schnaube ich und presse das nasse Tuch auf meine verquollenen Augen. "Hast du jemals etwas von Subtilität gehört?"

Alesia zuckt die Achseln und erhebt sich, um den Chai aufzugießen. "Subtilität ist Zeitverschwendung. Warum drumherum reden, wenn man genau weiß, was man will?"

Ich fische meine Bürste aus meinem Bündel und beginne mit dem Entwirren meiner verfilzten Haarsträhnen. "Du musst es wissen... was man will und was man bekommt, sind bisweilen ohnehin zwei verschiedene Dinge. Ebenso wie das, was man bekommt, und das, was man behalten darf." Ich lasse die Bürste fallen, ersticke die Tränen, die schon wieder in meine Augen steigen, mit dem nassen Lappen, nehme dann den Chai entgegen, den Alesia mir reicht.

"Riecht komisch", bemerke ich, während ich misstrauisch meine Nase in den heißen Dampf halte. "Was ist da drin?"

"Ein paar Kräuter, damit du schlafen kannst. Du hast seit beinahe zwei Wochen keine Nacht mehr richtig durchgeschlafen."

"Wenn ich schlafe, kommen die Albträume...", entgegne ich mit erstickter Stimme. "Von daher..."

"Trink das, und du wirst tief und traumlos schlafen", erwidert Alesia mitfühlend. "Du bist völlig erschöpft, jeder kann das sehen. Selbst Feanor hat mich darauf angesprochen."

Ach, und wen interessiert das, denke ich gleichgültig, während ich vorsichtig an dem heißen Gebräu nippe, dessen Bitterkeit nicht einmal das halbe Pfund Honig überdecken kann, das Alesia hineingerührt hat. Nachdem ich die Hälfte des Bechers geleert habe, schaffe ich es gerade eben noch, ihn Alesia in die Hand zu drücken, bevor ich auf mein Bett zurückfalle und – wie sie es versprochen hat – in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf sinke.

Als Alesia mich am nächsten Morgen wachrüttelt, steht die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel.

"Steh auf, Tari, wir müssen allmählich los - es wird höchste Zeit, die Sonne ist schon vor drei Stunden aufgegangen", mahnt sie.

"Hast du dich mit der Dosierung der Kräuter verschätzt?", murmle ich verschlafen und gähne.

"Eigentlich nicht. Du scheinst eine Überempfindlichkeit gegen diese Mischung zu haben."

Nachdem ich rasch einen Becher Chai hinuntergestürzt und auf Alesias Drängen hin ein Stück Honigbrot in mich hineingewürgt habe, schlüpfe ich in meine Rüstung, schnüre meine spärlichen Habseligkeiten zu einem schmalen Bündel zusammen und hänge mir meinen Recurvebogen und den Sturmbogen des Canthani über die Schulter. Dann kämpfen wir uns durch die bereits vor Aktivität brummende Stadt nach draußen vor ihre Tore, wo Stephan, Orion, Claude und der Canthani uns schon erwarten. Sie stehen mitten in der Sonne, deren Hitze sich schon jetzt im Talkessel sammelt und die Luft in meinen Lungen brennen lässt, und vertreiben sich die Zeit augenscheinlich mit Fachsimpeleien. Der Canthani inspiziert gerade interessiert Stephans Runenklinge, Orion kämmt sich die Haare. Wir treten hinzu, Orion und Claude nicken uns zu und murmeln einen Gruß, Stephan drückt regelrecht vorsichtig meine Schulter. Mir fällt auf, dass er mir seit jenem schwarzen Tag am Frosttor nie mehr auf den Rücken gehauen hat, so wie er es früher stets getan hat. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir das einmal fehlen würde, aber es ist so.

"Guten Morgen, Tari", grüßt der Canthani mit seiner weichen, dunklen Stimme, nickt Alesia knapp zu und studiert dann mein Gesicht mit seinem undurchdringlichen, fremdartigen Blick. Ich grunze etwas Unverständliches und betrachte ihn flüchtig. Er trägt, wie schon in der Stadt, immer noch den kurzen schwarzen Lederkilt und die knappe Weste. Die unzähligen metallenen und knöchernen Talismane, Münzen und Monsterfangzähne, die am Leder festgenäht sind, klirren leise im warmen Wind.

"Wo ist Eure Rüstung? Ist es nicht ein bisschen gefährlich, so nach draußen zu gehen?", frage ich.

Er lächelt unmerklich, blickt an sich herunter und breitet die Hände aus. "Das ist sie", antwortet er.

Ich hebe zweifelnd eine Braue und zucke dann die Achseln – er muss es ja wissen.

"Sie hat die gleichen Rüstungswerte wie die Rüstungen jeder anderen Magierklasse, auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansieht. Nur die Schutzrunen sind anders, als Ihr sie kennt", ergänzt er.

Ich nicke kurz – so genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen – und bemerke dann das riesige Schwert, dessen Scheide an seinem Waffengurt, in dem auch noch zwei kleine Dolche in blau emaillierten Scheiden sowie ein halbmondförmiger, amethystbesetzter Fokus aus glänzendem, zu feinem Gitterwerk durchbrochenem Stahl stecken, angebracht ist. Jetzt bin ich wirklich überrascht.

"Ihr führt ein Langschwert? Seid Ihr doch ein Krieger?"

Der Canthani zieht mich rasch auf die Seite, bevor ich mit einer gerade eintreffenden Karawane aus einem Dutzend schwer bepackter Eselkarren kollidiere, die eilig auf das Stadttor zuhält, ohne auf Kleinigkeiten, die im Weg herumstehen – wie eine abgelenkte Waldläuferin zum Beispiel -, Rücksicht zu nehmen.

"Nein", entgegnet der Canthani, nachdem die beiden Löwengardisten, die das Tor bewachen, die Karawane nach einigem Hin und Her haben passieren lassen, "obwohl ich auch in den Künsten der Kriegerklasse ausgebildet wurde, bin ich Ritualist."

"Was ein Ritualist ist, müsst Ihr mir bei Gelegenheit erklären... aber es ist eine Magierklasse, oder nicht?"

"Richtig", nickt der Canthani.

"Warum benutzt Ihr dann keinen Stab, so wie die anderen?" Ich deute auf Orion, Claude und Alesia. Ich verstehe es nicht, ich habe noch nie einen Zauberwirker gesehen, der für das Wirken seiner Sprüche eine Nahkampfwaffe verwendet hat. "Was nützt Euch ein Schwert?"

"Es ist eine besondere Klinge", lächelt der Canthani, "ihre Runen sind mächtiger als die jedes Ein- oder Zweihandstabs, der mir bisher untergekommen ist."

Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf nehme ich den Griff des Schwerts in Augenschein, der aus der schlichten, metallverstärkten Schwertscheide aus schwarzem Leder herausragt. Der Stahl glänzt hell und beinahe grünlich in der Morgensonne. Das Schwert verfügt über eine doppelte Parierstange - die untere, die der Klinge näher liegt, ist sehr dick und massiv, sie zeigt eine gewundene, geriffelte Form, die an das Gehörn großer Gazellen erinnert – oder an die Hörner, mit denen Grenths Kopf auf manchen Darstellungen gezeigt wird. Die obere Parierstange ist viel dünner und länger, aus eng gedrehtem Stahl, ganz leicht nach unten gebogen, und wird an beiden Enden von dicken, rundgeschliffenen grünen Edelsteinen geziert, welche die Sonnenstrahlen einfangen und grüne Reflektionen auf den sandigen Weg werfen. Unterhalb der Parierstangen, am Ansatz zur Schneide, ist auf beiden Seiten je ein weiterer grüner Edelstein in den Stahl eingelassen, facettenartig geschliffen und so groß wie ein Gänseei. Allein die Steine machen das Schwert ungeheuer wertvoll... ich runzle die Stirn. Der Canthani muss förmlich in Gold schwimmen, wenn er zwei nahezu unbezahlbare Sturmbögen und diese kostbare Klinge mit sich herumschleppt. Was bewegt einen solchen Kämpfer dazu, sich unserem Trupp anzuschließen?

"Was für Steine sind das?", frage ich. "Darf ich die Klinge sehen?"

"Es sind Smaragde", antwortet der Canthani. Er löst die Schwertscheide vom Waffengurt, hält sie waagerecht vor mich hin und zieht zwei Drittel der Klinge heraus, so dass ich sie betrachten kann. Stephan tritt neben mich, um ebenfalls einen Blick darauf zu werfen, und macht große Augen.

"Schau nur, Stephan... Damaststahl", flüstere ich, hebe die Hand und fahre vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen über das kühle, seidenglatte Metall des breiten und dennoch eleganten Schwertes. Ich fühle das Vibrieren der magischen Runen unter meinen Fingerspitzen. Die unzähligen Lagen des vielfach gefalteten Stahls der zweischneidigen Klinge sind so fein geschmiedet und so hell poliert, dass man sie kaum erkennen kann. Die Gesamtlänge des Schwerts ist gewaltig, wenn ich es neben mir in den Boden stecken würde, reichte es mir vermutlich fast bis zur Achsel. Smaragdeinlagen in der Form von Runen, die ich nicht lesen kann, sind in die Mittellinie der Klinge eingelassen und ziehen sich die halbe Länge des Schwertes hinunter. "Ich habe noch nie ein so schönes Schwert gesehen", sage ich leise. Unwillkürlich schießt mir durch den Kopf, wie gut Rurik dieses Prachtstück gefallen hätte... ich beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe, als ich mir vorstelle, wie fantastisch es in seiner Hand ausgesehen hätte.

"Und Ihr fuchtelt damit nur herum, um Eure Zauber zu wirken? Oder könnt Ihr damit auch zuschlagen?", frage ich schließlich spitz. Gütige Melandru, was für eine Verschwendung, eine solche Klinge in den Händen eines Magiers... sie sollte einem Krieger gehören...

"Ich kann schon – aber es ist im Allgemeinen nicht notwendig", lächelt der Canthani, von meinem schnippischen Tonfall völlig unbeeindruckt. "Wenn alles glatt läuft, sind die Feinde tot, bevor sie überhaupt in meine Nähe kommen."

Du nimmst den Mund ja ganz schön voll, denke ich, wir werden ja sehen, was du wirklich wert bist. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, nicke dem Canthani kurz zu, der das Schwert wieder in die Scheide schiebt und an seinem Waffengurt befestigt.

"Seid ihr fertig? Können wir dann?", fragt Orion, der seinen Kamm weggesteckt hat und ungeduldig mit dem Fuß tappt. "Unterhalten könnt ihr Euch auch unterwegs."

Ich will mich aber gar nicht unterhalten, vielmehr brenne ich darauf, den Sturmbogen auszuprobieren, den mir der Canthani geliehen hat. Ich verziehe mich nach hinten und überlasse den Canthani Alesias Obhut, die sich dicht neben ihm hält, während wir uns Richtung Westen in Bewegung setzen, und offenbar versucht, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Beinahe belustigt betrachte ich, wie er immer wieder versucht, von ihr abzurücken, und sie den Abstand stets aufs Neue wieder verringert. Fast bin ich gespannt, wie lange sie brauchen wird, um seinen offensichtlichen Widerstand zu brechen, aber eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht wirklich.

Ein Stück voraus, auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel, treffen wir auf die ersten feindlichen Wesen, kleine, etwa drei Fuß hohe Feuerkobolde, die Feuersalamandern ähneln, aber hässliche, dreieckige Köpfe haben, auf zwei Beinen gehen und nervenzerfetzende, schrille Schreie ausstoßen. Diese kleinen Biester sind außerordentlich aggressiv und können mit ihren Feuerzaubern ziemlich viel Schaden anrichten. Ich habe sie schon mehrfach auf meinen Jagdausflügen mit Chili getroffen. Noch sind wir nicht in Reichweite, sie haben uns noch nicht bemerkt.

"Warte, Stephan", ich nehme ihn beim Arm, als er losstürmen will, "lass mich etwas versuchen. Ich muss diesen Bogen ausprobieren."

Stephan hält unsere Gruppe zurück, ich bedeute Chili, hinten zu bleiben, während ich im Schatten des Hügels ein paar Meter nach vorn schleiche. Ich bin eigentlich noch nicht ganz in Langbogenreichweite, aber ich versuche es trotzdem. Ich muss wissen, was dieser Bogen kann. Das magische Summen der Chaos-Materie, aus der er besteht, flutet, ausgehend von meinen Fingern, durch meinen ganzen Körper, als der Bogen in meiner Hand beinahe zu einem Eigenleben erwacht. Ich lege einen Pfeil auf die Sehne, spanne, lasse ihn fliegen – und treffe den vordersten der Kobolde genau zwischen die Augen, woraufhin das Wesen mit schrillem Quieken den Hügel herunterkullert. Natürlich werden seine beiden kleinen Freunde daraufhin auf uns aufmerksam, aber zwei Doppelschüsse in beider Augen setzen ihrer Existenz ein Ende, ehe sie ihre gefährlichen Feuerzauber absetzen können. Ich spüre, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem grimmigen Lächeln verziehen, als ich zufrieden über den Bogen streichle. Solche guten Waffen brauche ich... eines Tages wirst du meine Pfeile kosten, Dagnar... bis du winselnd vor mir kriechst und heulend und flennend darum bettelst, dass Grenth dich endlich holen möge...

"Ihr seid gut, Tari", meint der Canthani, der neben mich getreten ist, und ich schrecke ruckartig aus meinen Rachefantasien hoch.

"Nicht gut genug... nicht, wenn es wirklich drauf ankommt", murmle ich leise, ohne ihn anzusehen, so dass er mich wahrscheinlich gar nicht versteht.

"Was haltet Ihr von dem Bogen?"

Ich hänge mir den Sturmbogen über die Schulter, wende mich um und blicke nach oben in die dunklen Mandelaugen des Canthani. "Der Bogen ist ausgezeichnet, seine Reichweite und seine Präzision sind außergewöhnlich. Er schießt beinahe von selbst. Danke, dass Ihr ihn mir ausleiht."

Der Canthani neigt kurz den Kopf. "Ich wollte schon immer einmal sehen, wozu er in der Lage ist, wenn eine kundige Hand ihn führt."

"Zu viel der Ehre", knurre ich und lasse ihn stehen.

Bis zu den Baracken des Weißen Mantels an der D'Alessio-Küste treffen wir – abgesehen von ein paar weiteren Feuerkobolden, die ich flink abschieße - auf keinerlei Feinde mehr. Von Zeit zu Zeit kommen uns Bauern und Händler auf dem breiten, sandigen Weg entgegen, die ihre Waren – Obst und Gemüse zumeist, aber auch Korbwaren und Tuchballen, hölzerne Schalen und Schüsseln in allen möglichen Größen sowie Felle und gegerbtes Leder – auf großen Leiterkarren in Richtung Löwenstein schaffen. Sie grüßen freundlich und schauen neugierig hinter uns her. In der Ferne sind ihre Behausungen zu sehen, einfache, zum Teil schon halb verfallene Gehöfte mit verrottenden Strohdächern, die einen recht ärmlichen Eindruck auf mich machen – ebenso wie die Menschen selbst.

"Merkwürdig, nicht?", meint Orion, der neben mir geht und meinen stirnrunzelnden Blick bemerkt. "Der Weiße Mantel protzt so damit herum, wie gut es den Krytanern geht, seit sie die Herrschaft über dieses Land übernommen haben, aber es sieht nicht gerade so aus, als ob das für alle gilt."

"Es geht nur jenen gut, die sich dem Mantel anschließen", bemerkt der Canthani, der sich an meine andere Seite begeben hat, und legt nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. "Ich habe mich ein bisschen umgesehen, seit ich hier bin. Es scheint hier eine regelrechte – wie sagt man – Zweiklassen-Gesellschaft zu geben, bestehend aus jenen, die sich der Mantel-Doktrin unterwerfen und ihre 'Unsichtbaren Götter' anbeten, und jenen, die es nicht tun."

"'Unsichtbare Götter?'", fragt Orion und zieht eine Braue hoch, "was soll denn das sein? Verleugnen sie die Fünf Wahren Götter? Wie können sie das? Man kann doch nichts verleugnen, das real existiert?"

Der Canthani zuckt die Achseln. "Ich verstehe es auch nicht – noch nicht. Vielleicht werden wir die Gelegenheit haben, mehr darüber herauszufinden. Ich habe bisher nur mitbekommen, dass der Mantel versucht, jedem Krytaner sein Dogma aufzuzwingen und dass jene, die sich fügen, ein besseres Leben haben – sie erhalten mehr Nahrung, bessere Kleidung, Zugang zu Büchern und so weiter. Der gesamte Reichtum des Landes scheint sich ausschließlich in den Händen des Mantels zu befinden."

Schließlich erreichen wir die Baracken des Weißen Mantels, drei hufeisenförmig angelegte, langgestreckte, niedrige Steingebäude in bestem Zustand, ein krasser Gegensatz zu den heruntergekommenen Behausungen der Landbevölkerung, an denen wir vorbeigekommen sind. Wir treten in den weiträumigen, sonnendurchfluteten Innenhof, auf dem gut drei Dutzend Mantelritter in den unverkennbaren weiß-goldenen Rüstungen zackig nach dem Kommando eines Mantel-Offiziers exerzieren. Das Stampfen der schweren Stiefel und das Klirren ihrer Schwerter erfüllt die Mittagshitze, Staub wirbelt auf, tanzt in der Sonne und wird von der leichten, warmen Brise, in der ich das Salz des nahen Ozeans schmecken kann, davongeweht. Ich streiche mir mein verschwitztes Haar aus dem Gesicht, während wir darauf warten, dass der Mantel-Offizier Zeit für uns hat, und fächele mir mit der Hand Luft zu. Meine viel zu warme Rüstung klebt mir unangenehm feucht am Körper, und das, obwohl wir nicht einmal in ernsthafte Kampfhandlungen verwickelt gewesen sind. Ich bemerke, dass der Canthani, der inzwischen wieder von Alesia mit Beschlag belegt wird, besorgt zu mir herüberblickt, und drehe den Kopf weg.

Endlich hat der Offizier Zeit für uns, kommt zackig salutierend zu uns herüber.

"Ich grüße Euch", sagt er mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme. "Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

"Wir sind aus Ascalon", erwidert Alesia, "und aus Cantha", ergänzt sie mit einer anmutigen Handbewegung in Richtung des Canthani und nennt unsere Namen. "Wir gedenken, einige Zeit in Kryta zu verbringen und wollen uns offiziell anmelden. Man sagte uns, wir sollten mit Mantel-Ritter Karriya sprechen."

"Der steht vor Euch", entgegnet der Offizier und pustet den Staub von seiner glänzenden Rüstung. Ich mustere das, was unter dem Helm von seinem Gesicht zu sehen ist. Er scheint noch ziemlich jung zu sein, und ohne Zweifel schwitzt er unter dem schweren Harnisch noch viel mehr als ich.

"Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid", fährt er fort, "ich erwarte Euch schon seit einigen Tagen. Justiziar Toriimo hat mir von Euch erzählt."

Mich würde interessieren, _was_ er ihm erzählt hat, überlege ich flüchtig, als mir mein Zusammenstoß mit Toriimo vor einigen Tagen, bei unserer Ankunft, wieder in den Sinn kommt. Karriya winkt einen Schreiber herbei, der gerade eins der Gebäude verlassen hat, damit er unsere Daten notiert, um unsere Registrierung vornehmen zu können.

"Ohne Zweifel", spricht der Weißmantel dann weiter, an uns alle gewandt, "ist es der Wille der Unsichtbaren, der Euch hierher bringt, denn wir haben eine Menge Ärger mit der Flut von Untoten, die sich über das Land ergießt. Wir müssen dem Beichtvater im Tempel westlich von hier eine Nachricht überbringen, damit er entscheiden kann, wie das Land am besten zu schützen ist. Ihr habt diese untoten Abscheulichkeiten ja selbst gesehen." Er schnaubt kurz und kratzt sich sein glattrasiertes Kinn unter dem ausladenden Wangenschutz seines Helms.

"Wärt Ihr bereit, Euch zum Tempel der Toleranz zu begeben und Beichtvater Dorian alles zu berichten, was Ihr gesehen habt?" Karriya legt den Kopf schief, seine Augen huschen zwischen uns hin und her. "Das Zepter von Orr ist erneut in Gefahr. Wir haben so lange nach diesem Artefakt gesucht, und nun, da wir es gefunden haben, marschieren die Untoten gegen den Tempel und versuchen, es uns wegzunehmen. Wir können nicht riskieren, es erneut zu verlieren."

"Das Zepter von Orr?", unterbricht der Canthani und zieht fragend die dunklen Brauen zusammen.

"Ja", nickt Karriya. "Kürzlich hat eine Gruppe Gelehrter des Weißen Mantels in einer uralten Grabstätte in Königsruh etwas entdeckt, von dem wir glauben, dass es sich um das Zepter von Orr handelt, ein mächtiges Artefakt, das einst König Reza gehörte, dem letzten König von Orr."

"Wann ging es denn verloren? Während der Flutkatastrophe, die Orr verschlang?", hake ich nach.

Karriya schüttelt den Kopf. "Schon vorher. Im Jahre 1062, also vor 10 Jahren, fielen die Charr in alle drei Königreiche der Menschen ein, der Kontinent Tyria war in Aufruhr. Irgendwann zwischen der Attacke der Charr auf Ascalon und ihrem Auftauchen vor Orrs Grenzen verlor sich die Spur des Zepters. All jene, die um seinen Aufbewahrungsort wussten, wurden während des Kataklysmus getötet. Wisst Ihr, als die Charr Arah, die Hauptstadt Orrs, erreichten, explodierte die gesamte Nation in einem grellblendenden Blitz, und alles, was von ihr übrig war, ging in den Fluten des Meeres unter. Einige behaupten, es wäre der rachsüchtige Zorn der alten Götter gewesen. Heutzutage jedoch" – Karriya streckt sich und macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung – "glauben nur noch Narren an die Macht von Grenth, Balthasar und dem ganzen Rest des falschen Pantheons." Mir liegt eine scharfe Bemerkung auf der Zunge, die ich mir jedoch verkneife. Ein kleiner Seitenblick auf meine Kameraden sagt mir, dass es ihnen nicht anders geht. Andererseits ist es allerdings nicht so, dass ich die Götter für ihre Handlungen – beziehungsweise für deren Ausbleiben – nicht bereits selbst tausendfach verflucht hätte...

"Die rationaleren Denker des Weißen Mantels", fährt Karriya fort, "glauben jedoch, dass der Kataklysmus das Werk verdorbener schwarzer Magie war, herausgezerrt aus den verbotenen Grabstätten tief unter den Straßen von Arah."

"Und warum wollen die Untoten das Zepter?", fragt Claude, der bei der Erwähnung der schwarzen Magie sichtlich hellhörig geworden ist.

"In den richtigen Händen, so heißt es", entgegnet Karriya, "hat das Zepter die Macht, Kreaturen aus der Unterwelt zu befehligen. Entweder ist es das, oder, und es schaudert mich, wenn ich daran denke, sie haben viel größere Pläne. Aber was immer es ist, ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht, dass die wandelnden Toten ein Artefakt von solcher Macht besitzen. Wie haben auch so schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen."

"Was erwartet Ihr nun von uns? Was sollen wir tun?", will Alesia wissen.

"Das Zepter wurde zum Tempel der Toleranz gebracht, um von Beichtvater Dorian untersucht zu werden, und nun sind Berichte eingetroffen, dass die Untoten in großen Verbänden auf den Tempel zumarschieren. Die großen Taten, die Ihr vollbracht habt, um Justiziar Hablion zu helfen, sind beim Weißen Mantel bereits wohlbekannt. Wir wären Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr Euch zum Tempel aufmachen und den Beichtvater vom drohenden Angriff der Untoten in Kenntnis setzen würdet."

"Wird der Dienst bezahlt?", fragt Stephan, praktisch denkend wie immer.

"Natürlich", entgegnet der Weißmantel und wirft ihm einen indignierten Blick zu. "Euer Einsatz für den Weißen Mantel wird Euch großzügig vergolten werden."

Wir treten ein paar Schritte beiseite, stecken die Köpfe zusammen.

"Ich habe keine Lust, für die zu arbeiten", flüstere ich ärgerlich.

"Hab dich nicht so, Tari, von irgend etwas müssen wir leben, und was ist schon dabei? Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht!", entgegnet Alesia leise, aber in scharfem Ton.

"Es gibt uns vielleicht Gelegenheit, hinter die Kulissen des Mantels zu blicken", meint der Canthani nachdenklich. "Das mag sich später noch als vorteilhaft erweisen." Alesia und die anderen nicken, damit wäre ich dann wohl überstimmt.

Ich blicke hinunter auf meine Stiefel. Ich will gar nichts wissen über den Weißen Mantel, und ich will nicht nach Westen ziehen, sondern wieder nach Osten, zurück in die Zittergipfel... jeder Schritt in die andere Richtung entfernt mich von meiner Rache, von meinem Ziel. Es ist alles so falsch... frustriert ziehe ich mit der Stiefelspitze sinnlose Muster in den Sand. Tränen steigen mir wieder in die Augen, schnüren mir den Hals zu.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, Tari?", fragt der Canthani leise. Er steht dicht hinter mir, berührt mich fast. Ich trete einen Schritt vor, versuche, mich wieder zu fassen, nicke dann wortlos, während Alesia bereits dem Mantel-Ritter Karriya mitteilt, dass wir den Auftrag annehmen.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg an den Baracken vorbei, Richtung Südwesten. Bald schon trägt der warme Wind nicht nur den schimmeligen, modrigen Gestank der nahen Sümpfe, sondern auch Waffengeklirr und lautes Kampfgeschrei zu uns herüber, woraufhin wir unsere Schritte beschleunigen. An einer schmalen Brücke, die über einen kleinen Flussarm führt, ist ein Regiment Mantelritter in einen Kampf mit einer recht umfangreichen Gruppe Untoter verwickelt. Stephan rennt sofort nach vorn, um die Frontlinie zu verstärken. Ich schicke ihm Chili zur Assistenz hinterher, beobachte kurz die Gegner und bemerke zwei Elementarmagier und einen nekromantischen Todesreiter, der Rest sind Nahkämpfer und Bogenschützen. Schnell entscheide ich mich für den Recurvebogen, dessen Schussgeschwindigkeit unerreicht ist. Das gibt mir bessere Chancen, die Zaubersprüche zu unterbrechen.

Während ich die Blitzwelle eines der Elementalisten mit einem Ablenkschuss unterbreche und sofort danach mit einem weiteren Unterbrecher den Nekromanten daran hindere, untote Diener aus den Kadavern der Zombies zu beschwören, beobachte ich den Canthani aus den Augenwinkeln – und stolpere erschrocken beiseite, als er sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Knie niederlässt, seinen muskulösen Oberkörper nach hinten durchbiegt und mit der riesigen Smaragdklinge eine unsichtbare Rune in die Luft zeichnet, woraufhin sich um ihn herum mit einem kaum hörbaren Zischen drei mehr als mannshohe, transparente, blassgrün schimmernde Gestalten aus der Erde heben. Ihre grausig verzerrten Gesichter scheinen qualvoll aufzuschreien, durchscheinende Gewänder wehen wie Nebelschwaden um ihre körperlosen Gestalten, während die Geister verzweifelt an den – ebenfalls transparenten – Ketten zerren, die sie an das Erdreich zu binden scheinen. Trotz ihres deutlichen Unwillens beginnen die Geister, Blitze auf die Feinde vor uns zu schleudern. Der Canthani ruft mit ähnlichen Bewegungen einen vierten und einen fünften Geist herbei, und ich fühle, wie magische Wellen der Kraft von ihnen ausgehen, die mich durchströmen und mich noch schneller schießen lassen. Das also hat Alesia gemeint, als sie sagte, ein Ritualist wäre eine Art Schamane, der mit Geistern kommuniziert. Sie hat es nur falsch ausgedrückt – der Canthani kommuniziert nicht mit ihnen. Er zwingt ihnen einfach seinen Willen auf. Ich unterdrücke ein Schaudern.

Der Canthani vollführt nun eine rasche, komplizierte Bewegung mit seiner Klinge in meine Richtung, und ich merke, wie die Durchschlagskraft meiner Pfeile ansteigt – selbst der gewaltige Todesreiter sinkt bereits nach zwei Treffern mit klappernden Knochen zu Boden.

"Was bei allen Göttern macht Ihr da?", brülle ich dem Canthani zu, während ich auf den Sturmbogen wechsle, um die weiter hinten postierten Bogenschützen zu erledigen, ohne selbst näher herangehen zu müssen.

"Waffenzauber!", ruft er und lächelt mir zu, um dann einen der Geister zu ersetzen, den ein Zombie mit seiner rostigen Klinge zerhackt hat, bevor er von Orions Feuersturm gegrillt wurde. Schnell werden die Mantelritter mit unserer Unterstützung mit den wandelnden Toten fertig. Nachdem der letzte im Sumpf versunken ist, marschiert der kommandierende Offizier auf uns zu, wischt sich den Schweiß aus dem Nacken und scheut kurz vor den Geistern zurück, die der Canthani beschworen hat.

"Danke für Eure Hilfe", keucht er und winkt seine Truppe zu sich heran. "Ich bin Justiziar Isaiah. Die Armeen der Untoten marschieren auf den Tempel der Toleranz zu. Sie haben das Tal bereits überrannt, nun bedrohen sie das Dorf Hechtholz. Ihr müsst Euch beeilen – der Tempel könnte bereits angegriffen werden! Wir brauchen Hilfe – ich hole Verstärkung, und Ihr geht und warnt den Beichtvater!"

Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und rückt im Eiltempo gen Norden ab, sein Mantelritter-Regiment hinter ihm her. Seine Leute hätte er wenigstens hierlassen können, denke ich und knurre ärgerlich, während ich mich daran mache, meine verschossenen Pfeile wieder einzusammeln. Aber warum soll man sich selbst die Finger schmutzig machen, wenn man ein paar Dumme gefunden hat, die einem die Drecksarbeit abnehmen?

Eilig rennen wir auf das nahe Dorf Hechtholz zu, einen kleinen Weiler, in dem es bereits vor Untoten nur so wimmelt. Dorfbewohner rennen kopflos umher, versuchen verzweifelt, Deckung zu finden, verfolgt von skelettierten Höllenhunden und quiekenden, hüpfenden Ghoulen. Der Gestank nach fauligem, verwesenden Fleisch ist überwältigend, lässt mich würgen und husten. Claude schickt seine kleine Diener-Armee voraus, die den Angriff einer Gruppe Zombies blockt, die sich gerade einem Kaufmann und seinem kleinen Sohn widmen wollten, die es nicht mehr rechtzeitig in die schützenden Mauern ihres Hauses geschafft haben. Alesia kümmert sich um die Verletzungen der beiden, während der Rest von uns weiter voranstürmt und versucht, die stinkenden, wandelnden Skelette von den vor Angst vollkommen panischen Dorfbewohnern abzulenken. Bald haben wir eine große Anzahl von ihnen angelockt. Stephan und Chili halten sie an der Front beschäftigt, Orion lässt Meteorschauer mitten unter sie regnen, der Canthani beschwört seine Geister und schleudert selbst Blitzzauber zwischen die Untoten, und Claude verstärkt seine Dienerarmee, so gut er kann.

"Verdammt", flucht der junge Nekromant, "nur die wenigsten von denen hinterlassen überhaupt verwertbare Kadaver. Und die verfluchten Todesreiter schnappen mir von den wenigen auch noch die Hälfte vor der Nase weg und ziehen ihre eigenen Viecher daraus!"

"Alesia!", ruft der Canthani, "kennt Ihr ein paar Peinigungs-Gebete?"

Alesia schüttelt den Kopf, während sie ihren Stab auf Stephan richtet, der sich zu dem Todesreiter vorgekämpft hat und dem dessen Verhexungen schwer zusetzen. "Habe ich nie geübt – ich bin Heilerin!", ruft sie zurück, nachdem sie ihren Schutzzauber zuende gemurmelt hat, "Warum?"

"Heiliger Schaden wirkt bei Untoten doppelt so stark – jedenfalls bei jenen, denen ich in der Unterwelt begegnet bin", entgegnet der Canthani, nachdem er mit einem eleganten, diagonalen Schwung seines Langschwertes von links unten nach rechts oben einen Ghoul, der zu ihm durchgedrungen war, in zwei Hälften geteilt hat. Mit schlürfendem Geräusch erhebt sich eins von Claudes untoten Dienerpärchen aus dem Kadaver und marschiert mit schmatzenden Lauten nach vorn, um Stephan zu unterstützen. Sieh an, denke ich, er kann tatsächlich zuschlagen mit seiner Prachtklinge. Und gar nicht mal so schlecht, wie ich zugeben muss.

"Ich werde mich damit beschäftigen – helft Ihr mir dabei?", antwortet Alesia dem Canthani und kriegt es tatsächlich fertig, verführerisch zu lächeln, obwohl ihr gerade ein Zombie vor die Füße fällt, dem Orions Feuerball ein schmorendes Loch in den skelettierten Brustkorb gebrannt hat.

"Das scheint der letzte gewesen zu sein", kommentiert Orion, wischt sich den Schweiß von seiner blassen Stirn und ordnet seine Frisur.

Ich bekomme nicht mit, was der Canthani antwortet, denn von weiter hinten dringen verzweifelte Hilfeschreie an mein Ohr.

"Da drüben sind noch mehr!", rufe ich und spurte los. Hinter einer halb verfallenen Hütte, deren fauliges Strohdach von den Feuerzaubern der Elementarmagier an mehreren Ecken glimmt und raucht, behauptet sich ein junger Mann mit letzten Kräften gegen einen untoten Zauberwirker. Dessen dunkelgrün schillernde Aura weist ihn als mächtigen Nekromanten aus, der junge Krytaner wird sich gegen seine Verhexungen nicht mehr lange zur Wehr setzen können. Während ich dem Nekromanten Chili auf den skelettierten Hals hetze, lege ich meinen Recurvebogen an und unterbreche seine nächsten beiden Zauber, aber er wirkt einen weiteren, so schnell, dass ich ihn nicht mehr unterbrechen kann. Ich fühle, wie der Spruch mich trifft, und noch einer, und ein weiterer. Mir wird übel und schwindelig, ich fühle meine Energie rapide absinken, ich bekomme kaum noch Luft, aber ich schieße weiter, auch wenn ich allmählich keuchend in die Knie gehe. Zum Glück sind meine Kameraden nicht mehr weit entfernt, Stephan und Orion rennen an mir vorbei nach vorn, gefolgt von Claudes Dienergrüppchen. Ich höre Alesias Stimme einen Heilzauber murmeln und fühle ihre kühle Hand an meiner Wange.

"Es geht dir gleich besser, Tari, ich habe eine der Verhexungen entfernt, aber die beiden anderen bekomme ich nicht weg, du musst warten, bis sie von selbst enden", sagt sie. Ich öffne die Augen, stelle fest, dass ich auf den Knien hocke und meinen Bogen kraftlos habe zu Boden sinken lassen.

"Ich kümmere mich um sie – geht Ihr nach vorn und schützt die anderen!" Die Stimme des Canthani. Ich kann den Kopf nicht drehen, weil ich mich sonst übergeben würde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich zwei seiner blassgrünen Ritualistengeister aus dem Boden wachsen und fühle bald, wie es mir allmählich besser geht und meine Kraft zurückkehrt. Der Canthani kniet hinter mir und hält mich an den Oberarmen fest, um zu verhindern, dass ich vornüber kippe. Er spricht leise in einer Sprache, die ich noch nie gehört habe – canthanisch wahrscheinlich, überlege ich matt und hebe meine schweißschwere Mähne aus meinem Nacken, damit Luft an die überhitzte Haut kommt. Allmählich schwindet der Brechreiz, und ich traue mich, den Kopf zu heben. Der mächtige untote Nekromant liegt inzwischen im Staub, der junge Krytaner spricht mit Orion, Stephan und Alesia, während Claude seiner Dienerarmee einen Stärkungszauber angedeihen lässt.

"Seid Ihr in Ordnung?", fragt der Canthani. Seine dunkle Stimme klingt besorgt.

"Ja", antworte ich kurz. "Ihr könnt mich jetzt loslassen." Ich winde mich aus seinem Griff und stehe auf, noch bevor er meiner Bitte nachgekommen ist, und bringe ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen uns. Ich komme beinahe um vor Hitze, fächele mir mit der Hand Luft zu.

Die mandelförmigen, dunklen Augen des Canthani suchen meinen Blick, aber ich schaue weg.

"Eure Rüstung ist zu warm für diese Gegend", sagt er. "Ihr solltet Euch bei nächster Gelegenheit eine andere zulegen, die besser für dieses tropische Klima geeignet ist."

"Es geht schon", schnappe ich und schieße ihm unter zusammengezogenen Brauen einen flammenden Blick zu.

"Aber..."

"Was tun die?", unterbreche ich ihn und betrachte mit schmalen Augen die Geister, die er herbeigerufen hat.. "Was ist ihre Funktion?"

"Dieser ist ein Geist des Lebens, und dieser hier ein Geist des Unterschlupfs", antwortet der Canthani, der mich noch immer besorgt ansieht. "Ihre Heilleistung ist sehr nützlich."

"Und was habt Ihr da gemurmelt? Ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

Der Canthani lächelt. "Heilzauber aus dem Bereich der Wiederherstellungsmagie. Eine Spezialität der Ritualisten."

"Heilen könnt Ihr auch?" Ich ziehe eine Braue hoch. "Ihr steckt voller Überraschungen. Jedenfalls - danke. Diese Nekromantenzauber sind ziemlich unangenehm." Ich nicke ihm kurz zu und stiefele dann zu Alesia und den anderen hinüber. Irgendwann, falls ich jemals wieder Lust verspüren sollte, mich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, werde ich ihn vielleicht fragen, woher er diese Geister rekrutiert und wie er es anstellt, dass sie seinem Willen gehorchen.

"Bist du wieder einsatzbereit, Tari?", fragt Alesia, als ich neben sie trete. Ich nicke, die Nachwirkungen der Verhexungen sind vergangen, nur ist mir immer noch unerträglich heiß. Ich überlege, ob es etwas helfen würde, die Haare im Nacken zusammenzubinden.

"Ja. Der Canthani hat mich geheilt", erkläre ich und versuche vergeblich, einen Knoten in meine verzottelte Mähne zu binden.

"Er kann auch heilen?" Alesia macht große Augen und lässt sie auf dem Canthani ruhen, der gerade mit langen Schritten auf uns zukommt. Ihr Ausdruck wird noch schwärmerischer, falls das überhaupt noch möglich ist.

"Er kann es, und zumindest einige seiner Geister können es ebenfalls", erläutere ich und gebe es auf, an meinen Haaren herumzufummeln.

"Dazu muss ich ihn unbedingt...", setzt Alesia an.

"Aber bitte nicht sofort, wir haben nämlich noch zu tun", unterbreche ich sie und verdrehe entnervt die Augen. "Du wirst ihn noch in die Flucht schlagen mit deinen Aufdringlichkeiten, und was hast du dann davon?", fahre ich im Flüsterton fort.

Alesia wirft mir einen bösen Blick zu. "So? Glaubst du, deine spröde, abweisende Art trägt eher dazu bei, dass er sich in unseren Trupp integriert?"

"Zumindest falle ich ihm nicht auf die Nerven. Mich braucht er nur in Ruhe zu lassen. Was sagtest du mir gerade gestern über den außergewöhnlichen Charme von Napfschnecken?", frage ich bissig. Oh Götter, was tue ich hier eigentlich?! "Als Verbündeter ist er jedenfalls um Längen besser, als Dunham es war", setze ich hinzu, "von mir aus kann er dabeibleiben." Und mir helfen, den Weg zu Dagnar Steinhaupt zu ebnen, denke ich und balle die Fäuste, lasse Alesia stehen und schließe mich Orion und Stephan an, die bereits den Weg weiter Richtung Westen eilen. Immer weiter nach Westen, immer in die falsche Richtung... es ist überhaupt alles falsch. Ich will nicht für den Mantel arbeiten, und ich will zurück in die Zittergipfel...

Wir folgen eilig dem gewundenen Pfad durch den Sumpf, ständig attackiert von kleineren Gruppen der Untoten. Die heiße, feuchte Luft bildet eine widerliche, beinahe unerträgliche Einheit mit dem ekelhaften Gestank nach Moder und Tod. Verkrüppelte schwarze Baumskelette ragen traurig aus dem fauligen Gewässer, auf dem stellenweise eine dicke Schicht aus übelriechendem, grünlichen Schleim treibt, sind längst schon den alles erstickenden, widerwärtigen Ausdünstungen zum Opfer gefallen.

Fast scheint es, als würde die Kraft der wandelnden Toten zunehmen, je weiter wir in die Sümpfe vordringen. Inzwischen beinhalten die Gruppen oftmals auch einen oder mehrere Heiler, was unsere Aufgabe noch weiter erschwert, zudem müssen wir aufpassen, nicht das Wasser zu berühren, die verseuchte Brühe verursacht schwere Vergiftungserscheinungen. Chili meidet die stinkende, grüne Suppe instinktiv, zum Glück, aber wenn die Zauberwirker der Untoten mitten darin stehenbleiben, haben wir ein Problem, weil sie und Stephan nicht zu ihnen vordringen können, so dass wir auf ihre Hilfe verzichten müssen. Stattdessen stellt der Canthani einige seiner Geister in den Sumpf, welche die Untoten mit Blitzzaubern beschießen, zieht sich wieder zurück und heilt die Vergiftung, die er sich dabei zugezogen hat, kurzerhand selbst, was ihm bewundernde Blicke von Alesia einträgt. Ich blicke entnervt gen Himmel, stelle mich neben Orion und unterstütze seine Feuerzauber mit meinen Pfeilen, während Stephan notgedrungen Däumchen drehen muss.

Endlich verlässt der Weg den Sumpf, was uns alle erleichtert aufatmen lässt. Schweiß rinnt mir über das Gesicht und in den Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung, die anderen sehen auch nicht viel frischer aus. Der Pfad verbreitert sich, führt an steinernen Gebäuden vorbei, den ersten Ausläufern des gewaltigen Tempelkomplexes, der hinter einer scharfen Kehre in Sicht kommt. Ein gewaltiger, gemauerter Wall umschließt die Anlage, die von etlichen massiven, niedrigen Gebäuden gebildet und in der Mitte von zwei hohen, nach oben hin konisch zulaufenden steinernen Zwillingstürmen gekrönt wird, deren Spitzen von je vier spitz zulaufenden Zinnen gebildet werden, die scharfkantig in den Himmel ragen. Über allem weht unübersehbar das Banner des Weißen Mantels.

Atemlos rennen wir ins Innere der Tempelanlage, wo uns auf einem weiträumigen, gepflasterten runden Platz ein Grüppchen Mantel-Ritter zackig begrüßt, das sich um einen großen Brunnen schart, in dem reines, sauberes Wasser mit hellem Plätschern aus einem Wasserspeier hoch in die Luft sprudelt. Ich verspüre sofort das Bedürfnis, mein überhitztes Gesicht in das kühle Nass zu stecken, aber das muss wohl noch warten. Aus der Mitte der Soldaten tritt uns nun ein vierschrötiger Mann entgegen, bei dem es sich nur um Beichtvater Dorian handeln kann. Eine weißgoldene Mitra sitzt auf seinem breiten, kantigen Schädel, ein langer, goldverbrämter Umhang aus geprägter, schimmernder weißer Seide umweht seine massigen Schultern. Der warme Wind bauscht seine Pluderhosen aus rotem Samt, was dem Blick die Umrisse seiner krummen Beine enthüllt und so albern aussieht, dass ich beinahe kichern muss. Beim Blick in das Gesicht des Mannes bleibt mir die Belustigung jedoch im Halse stecken – mit seinen verdrießlich zusammengezogenen, buschigen Brauen, die in der Mitte fast zusammengewachsen zu sein scheinen und unter denen kleine, helle Schweinsäuglein blitzen, und den mürrisch herabgezogenen Mundwinkeln, die beinahe bis an die untere Kante seines von einem nicht sehr gepflegten, ergrauten Bart gezierten Kiefers reichen, stellt er das krasse Gegenteil dessen dar, was kleine Kinder sich unter einem gütigen Beichtvater vorstellen mögen. Ich würde eher einem Charr beichten als dem, schießt es mir flüchtig durch den Kopf, während ich unauffällig drei Schritte zurückgehe, bis ich den Canthani anremple, der hinter mir steht, und eilig beiseite trete.

Der untersetzte Mann kommt uns entgegen, gestikuliert mit seinem schillernden Zweihandstab aus bläulichem Kristall.

"Ich bin Beichtvater Dorian", ruft er mit tiefer, blubbernder Stimme, "gut, dass Ihr kommt – ja, ich weiß bereits von der Bedrohung durch die Untoten. Sie kommen von allen Seiten auf uns zu, sie werden auf uns einstürmen, bis wir sie alle getötet haben – zu den Waffen, Brüder!" Die ihn umgebenden Mantel-Ritter schwenken ihre Schwerter und stimmen ein lautstarkes Gebrüll an.

"So lange ich atme", ruft der Beichtvater, "wird der Tempel der Toleranz nicht fallen! Ich hätte nie gedacht, diesen heiligen Ort jemals von solch widerlichen Kreaturen entweiht zu sehen! Stellt Euch Rücken an Rücken, wenn sie kommen, um diesen heiligen Brunnen der Genesung herum!"

Wir tun, wie uns geheißen, und erwarten den Ansturm der Untoten. Als der Canthani seine Geister herbeiruft, bleibt dem Beichtvater vor Verblüffung der Mund offen stehen, was auch nicht gerade dazu beiträgt, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck an Vertrauenswürdigkeit gewinnt. Vorsichtig halte ich Abstand, stelle mich zwischen Stephan und Alesia. Ich verzichte darauf, meine Pfeile zu vergiften, gegen die meisten der untoten Feinde ist Gift ohnehin wirkungslos. Stattdessen beschwöre ich selbst einen Geist der Günstigen Winde, ein Naturritual der Waldläufer. Er wird meine Pfeile schneller fliegen lassen – allerdings auch die der Gegner, falls sie in seine Reichweite kommen sollten. Das ist der Nachteil an unseren Naturgeistern, dass sie allen Kreaturen in ihrem Bereich helfen oder schaden, und der Grund, warum ich mich ihrer eher selten bediene.

Wir brauchen nicht lange zu warten, bis die ersten Gruppen erscheinen, und sie liefern uns einen harten Kampf. Bald habe ich keine Pfeile mehr, muss sie jedes Mal rasch wieder einsammeln, wenn sich eine der seltenen Pausen zwischen den Wellen des Ansturms der Untoten ergibt. Der Beichtvater scheint, trotz seines unangenehmen Äußeren, ein passabler Heiler zu sein. Zusammen mit Alesia und den Ritualisten-Heilzaubern des Canthani sowie dessen Geistern gelingt es ihm ganz gut, unsere Gruppe vor größerem Schaden zu bewahren. Dennoch rinnt mir inzwischen der Schweiß in Bächen über das Gesicht, die anderen schwitzen ebenfalls, vor allem Stephan – selbst dem Canthani, der von uns allen die leichteste Rüstung trägt, scheint allmählich warm zu werden. Ich beobachte, wie er sich mit dem Unterarm über die der Stirn wischt, die breite, muskulöse Brust glänzt vor Schweiß. Lediglich Claude wirkt weiß und kühl wie immer, während er seine Armee aus Knochendienern beschwört und befehligt. Immer, wenn der Beichtvater nicht hinsieht, spritze ich mir ein paar Tropfen des kühlen Brunnenwassers ins Gesicht.

Endlich, nach zwei Stunden harten Gefechts, scheint die Attacke der Untoten vorbei zu sein.

"Ich glaube, es kommen keine mehr", rufe ich Alesia zu und muss gleich darauf heftig husten – der Staub, den die pulverisierten Knochen der Untoten hinterlassen haben, hat sich noch nicht ganz gelegt. Chili springt auf die Einfassung des Brunnens und trinkt, woraufhin der Beichtvater wütend herumfährt.

"Das ist heiliges Wasser und keine Pfütze, aus der Ihr Euer Haustier tränken könnt!", schnauzt er.

"Mein 'Haustier' hat gerade dabei geholfen, Euren kostbaren Tempel zu verteidigen", schnappe ich ärgerlich, "und sie wird trinken, wo sie es für richtig hält!"

Wütend trete ich einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, der bestimmt dreimal so breit ist wie ich, und funkele ihn zornig an. Gib mir einen Grund, denke ich, nur einen einzigen Grund...

Aber Alesia hält mich am Arm fest, murmelt beruhigende Worte, die ich nicht verstehe. Auch der Beichtvater besinnt sich eines Besseren.

"Nun gut", schnarrt er, "dann soll es so sein. Als der Angriff auf die Feste bevorstand, habe ich meinen Schreiber, Dinas, mit einem Paket weggeschickt. Er trägt das Zepter von Orr und hat Order, es vor den fauligen Krallen der Untoten zu bewahren. Ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr Dinas finden und ihn hierher in Sicherheit zurückbringen würdet."

Oh süße Melandru, nimmt das denn nie ein Ende? Müde streiche ich mir die Haare aus der Stirn, bin kurz davor, mich einfach fallenzulassen, weil mir so unerträglich heiß ist. Stephan streckt mir eine Hand entgegen, blickt mich mitleidig an und hält mich stützend fest.

"Deine Rüstung ist zu warm, Tari", sagt er leise, "du brauchst was anderes für die Gegend hier." Aber ich schüttele nur stur den Kopf.

Weiter laufen wir, in der grellen Sonne des Nachmittags, durch die grünhügelige krytanische Landschaft. Immerhin scheinen wir zunächst die Sümpfe hinter uns gelassen zu haben, denn der Wind trägt nicht mehr deren fauligen Gestank, sondern die salzige, jodhaltige Brise des nahen Ozeans mit sich. Vereinzelte Gruppen von Untoten kreuzen noch unseren Weg, aber es sind so wenige, dass wir selbst in unserem erschöpften Zustand keine Probleme mit ihnen haben. Ein paar Meilen weiter, ich kann das Rauschen der Meeresbrandung schon beinahe hören, dringen laute Hilfeschreie an unsere Ohren. Wir sehen uns kurz an und beschleunigen unsere Schritte. Eng gegen einen Baum gepresst, den Hammerschlägen eines riesigen, trollähnlichen Ettins mit panischen Bewegungen ausweichend, steht ein Weißmantel im albernsten Gewand, das ich je gesehen habe. Sein verängstigtes Gesicht schaut aus einem überdimensionalen, zweilagigen, sternförmig geschnittenen weißgoldenen Kragen hervor, der schlaffe Bauch ist unbedeckt, ebenso wie das linke Bein, das rechte jedoch nicht. Die dünnen Waden stecken in weißen Seidenstrümpfen, die nur bis knapp über das Knie reichen, und am oberen Ende mit einer breiten Kante aus Goldbrokat abschließen. Bizarr, überlege ich kopfschüttelnd, während wir den riesigen Ettin, der den Weißmantel bedroht, mit vereinten Kräften niederstrecken, irgendjemand sollte mal überprüfen, was für Zeug der oberste Schneider von denen trinkt.

"Seid Ihr Dinas?", fragt Alesia, nachdem der Ettin in den Staub gefallen ist, mit Blick auf den gewaltigen Zweihandstab, an dem der zitternde Weißmantel sich festhält. Das muss das Zepter von Orr sein, überlege ich und nehme das Artefakt, an dessen oberem Ende zwei eiserne Drachenschwingen einen blaue Funken sprühenden Edelstein von der Größe einer Männerfaust einrahmen, neugierig in Augenschein.

"Der bin ich", antwortet er mit einer unnatürlich hohen Stimme, "den Göttern sei Dank, dass Ihr mich gefunden habt! Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid – Ihr seid die Helden, über die jeder beim Weißen Mantel spricht!"

"Nun", entgegnet Alesia und lächelt dem Mann beruhigend zu, "das ist richtig. Wir sind hier, um Euch zum Tempel der Toleranz zurück zu eskortieren."

"Wir können nicht zum Tempel zurück!" Die Stimme des Weißmantels überschlägt sich beinahe vor Furcht. "Dort wimmelt es von Untoten!"

"Nicht mehr", entgegne ich. "Darum haben wir uns bereits gekümmert. Der Tempel ist wieder sicher."

"Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank! Beichtvater Dorian wird sehr froh sein, das Zepter wiederzubekommen."

"Dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen", rufe ich über meine Schulter zurück, während ich mich bereits in Trab setze. Ich will jetzt nichts weiter, als mich irgendwo im Schatten zu Boden sinken lassen, etwas trinken, ungestört vor mich hin grübeln und vor allem keine Weißmäntel mehr sehen.

Vor dem heiligen Brunnen des Tempels nimmt Beichtvater Dorian dem Schreiber Dinas das Zepter ab und winkt uns zu sich.

"Tretet vor", knarrt er. "Ihr habt heute große Risiken auf Euch genommen, habt Euch tapfer dem Unheil in den Weg gestellt. Entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit habt Ihr Euch für den heldenhaften Weg entschieden – und dafür stehe ich in Eurer Schuld."

Was kommt jetzt, denke ich und werfe Seitenblicke auf meine Kameraden. Der Canthani, der den Beichtvater um mindestens einen Kopf überragt, lässt sich keine Regung anmerken, Stephan legt den Kopf schief, Alesia verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, Claude und Orion richten ihre Blicke gespannt auf den Beichtvater.

"Ich habe das große Vergnügen, Euch als Belohnung für Eure Dienste am Weißen Mantel in unsere Organisation einzuführen und Euch den Titel 'Ritter des Mantels' zu verleihen. Kniet nun nieder!"

"WAS?!", quieke ich entgeistert. Ein Mantelritter – ich?! Nie im Leben! Ich schüttele energisch meine Mähne und trete ein paar Schritte zurück, während meine Kameraden sich allmählich von ihrer Überraschung erholen. Alesia, Orion und Stephan machen bereits Anstalten, niederzuknien.

"Lasst es einfach geschehen, Tari", wispert der Canthani neben mir und schubst mich sanft nach vorn.

"Ich will mit diesem Verein nichts zu tun haben!", fauche ich.

"Es wird uns leichter fallen, herauszufinden, was hier in Kryta vor sich geht, wenn wir ein Teil von ihnen sind", flüstert er. "Kommt schon!" Ich fühle seine kräftige Hand auf meinem Rücken, die mich auf die Knie drückt, und werfe ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, nachdem er neben mir auf ein Knie gesunken ist.

Verdammt, was bei allen Göttern tue ich hier?! Keuchend vor Zorn, aber auch vor Erschöpfung, betrachte ich unter den Fransen meiner Mähne hindurch, wie der Beichtvater jedem von uns nacheinander schwer die Spitze eines breiten Zeremonienschwerts auf die Schultern legt.

"Erhebt Euch nun, Ritter des Mantels, und schließt Euch Euren Waffenbrüdern an!", intoniert der Beichtvater salbungsvoll.

Ich stehe auf und funkle den Canthani, der mir das eingebrockt hat, böse an, was ihn nicht weiter zu beeindrucken scheint. Im Gegenteil, er lächelt mir sogar ermutigend zu. Am liebsten würde ich irgend etwas nach ihm werfen.

"Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht auch noch ihre Klamotten tragen", knurre ich wütend.

Der Beichtvater tritt zu uns hin. "Ich habe gleich den ersten Auftrag für Euch", schnarrt er. "Begebt Euch in den Nordwesten, zur Küste der Göttlichkeit. In zwei Wochen findet die jährliche Prüfung der Auserwählten statt, und Ihr werdet sie vornehmen – das ist eine große Ehre, aber nur recht und billig in Anbetracht Eurer großen Verdienste. Ich lasse Euch Kartenmaterial bringen, Ihr müsst quer durch das Gebiet des Schwarzen Vorhangs, vorbei am Tempel der Zeitalter, hoch zur Wachturmküste. Die Gegend ist sumpfig und trügerisch, also seid umsichtig!"

Noch weiter nach Westen. Noch mehr Sümpfe, Hitze und Gestank. Noch weiter weg von meinem Ziel. Ich stöhne leise, unterdrücke ein Schluchzen und fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die verschwitzte Mähne. Ich will das alles nicht, und schon gar nicht im Dienste des Weißen Mantels. Götter, was soll das alles? Nichts von all dem hätte passieren dürfen... ich sollte gar nicht hier sein. Vor allem sollte Rurik nicht tot sein... was habt ihr nur getan... Ich bin in der falschen Welt, irgendwo muss doch die richtige sein, wo alles so ist, wie es sein soll, wo ich die Augen öffne, um seinen zärtlichen Blick zu erwidern, die Wärme seiner Umarmung zu spüren... ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich nur dorthin zurück könnte...

Ich spüre, wie mir wieder die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Nun, da die Kämpfe vorbei sind, die mich den ganzen Tag über abgelenkt haben, fühle ich wieder den überwältigenden Schmerz, die Trauer und die unermessliche Leere in meinem Herzen, und das große, rotäugige schwarze Tier in mir erwacht und richtet sich brüllend zu voller Größe auf. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, wische mit dem Handrücken über mein Gesicht und lege Chili die Fingerspitzen auf die Stirn, suche Trost in ihrer warmen, vibrierenden Nähe. Aus dem Augenwinkel streift mein tränenverschleierter Blick flüchtig die hochgewachsene Gestalt des Canthani, der auf mich wartet, während die anderen schon dem Beichtvater folgen, der uns zu unseren Quartieren für die Nacht führen wird. Ich stapfe an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, und trotte hinter Alesia und den anderen her. Hoffentlich gibt es hier wenigstens irgendwo Wasser, das nicht zu heilig ist, um ein Bad darin zu nehmen.


	31. Einiges über Ritualisten

**31. Die "Verbrüderungsparty", und einiges über Ritualisten**

"Lass dir deine Abneigung gegen die Weißmäntel nicht so anmerken, Tari", rät Alesia mit mahnendem Unterton in der Stimme, während sie mir den zweiten Eimer klares, handwarmes Wasser über den Kopf kippt, um die Seife aus meinen Haaren zu entfernen. Ich sitze in einem zur Hälfte gefüllten Badezuber in einer kleinen, aus grauem Stein gemauerten Nasszelle im Tempel der Toleranz, zu der ich mir sofort habe den Weg weisen lassen, nachdem der Beichtvater Alesia und mir eine winzige, aber komplett eingerichtete Kammer zugewiesen hat, in der wir die Nacht verbringen sollen. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass zumindest Sauberkeit für die Weißmäntel offensichtlich kein Fremdwort ist...

"Warum nicht?", entgegne ich, wische mir das Wasser aus den Augen, wringe meine Haare aus und werfe ihr einen kampfeslustigen Blick zu. "Sie verleugnen die Fünf Wahren Götter, und sie lassen die Landbevölkerung in Armut dahinvegetieren, während sie selbst leben wie die Fürsten! Hast mal einen Blick in die größeren Nebenräume geworfen, an denen wir vorbeigekommen sind, Alesia? Hast du die teuren Möbel und Teppiche gesehen? Die goldenen Bilderrahmen und Weinkelche? Die vielen Schränke mit blitzenden Waffen? Die kostbaren Gewänder ihrer Priester? Ich meine, das ist doch ein Tempel hier, nicht? Sollten die sich da nicht eher in Bescheidenheit üben? Das stinkt doch!" Triefend erhebe ich mich aus dem Badezuber und angle mir ein Handtuch, trockne mich ab und lasse mich auf einer schlichten Holzbank nieder, die neben dem Zuber steht.

Alesia seufzt. "Das mag alles sein, Tari, aber wir sind jetzt ein Teil von ihnen..."

"Ja, leider!", knurre ich und beginne, meine nasse Mähne durchzubürsten.

"... also sieh deine Rolle hier als die einer Repräsentantin Ascalons", spricht Alesia ungerührt weiter. "Denk mal darüber nach, dass auch unsere Flüchtlinge oben in Nordkryta – die unter deiner Führung hier eingetroffen sind! – vom Wohlwollen des Mantels abhängig sind. Die Weißmäntel könnten ihnen ziemliche Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten, wenn sie es für nötig hielten."

Aufgebracht fahre ich herum. "Das wagen sie nicht!"

"Willst du dich darauf verlassen?", entgegnet Alesia schulterzuckend. "Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du vor ihnen katzbuckelst, aber halte dich einfach ein bisschen zurück und lass nicht jeden sofort diese überwältigende Feindseligkeit spüren. Können wir uns nicht darauf einigen?"

Seufzend lasse ich die Bürste sinken. Plötzlich fühle ich mich einfach nur noch hundemüde, körperlich und seelisch vollkommen erschöpft, all meine Streitlustigkeit verpufft. Ich blicke in meinen Schoß, drehe die Bürste in meinen vom warmen Seifenwasser aufgeweichten Fingern hin und her und beiße mir hart auf die Wangen, um nicht schon wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, wie immer, wenn mein ganzes Elend wieder auf mich einstürzt.

Alesia setzt sich neben mich, legt einen Arm um meine Schultern. "Und noch etwas, Tari", beginnt sie leise. "Wir alle wissen, was du durchmachst. Wir alle wissen, womit du zu kämpfen hast, und wir alle haben Verständnis dafür, dass dich der Schmerz und die Trauer bisweilen einfach überwältigen. Aber bitte versuche trotzdem, dich ein wenig zusammenzureißen. Das betrifft vor allem dein Verhalten gegenüber unserem neuen Kampfgefährten..."

Ich blicke auf, funkele sie an. "Ich tue ihm doch gar nichts!"

"Du merkst es gar nicht, oder? Wenn Du überhaupt mit ihm sprichst, bist du dermaßen bissig, dass es schon verletzend ist. Denke nicht, dass mir das entgangen ist! Das geht nicht, Tari! Heute war der erste Tag, an dem wir zusammen unterwegs waren, da mag es eventuell noch verzeihlich sein, aber in unser aller Interesse musst du damit aufhören, und zwar sofort. Wir sind ein Team, müssen alle an einem Strang ziehen, alle zusammenhalten. Du hast doch Ziele, nicht? Zu allererst deine Rache."

Ich blicke wieder auf meine Hände, nicke wortlos. Die Tränen tropfen nun doch, fallen auf das zerschrammte Holz meiner Bürste, vermischen sich dort mit den Wassertropfen aus meinen Haaren.

"Das kannst du aber nicht allein erreichen. Wir sind alle bereit, dir zu helfen. Sogar Feanor, der eigentlich gar nichts mit der Sache zu tun hat...."

"Und woher weiß er...?", unterbreche ich sie und ziehe die Brauen zusammen, wische mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

"Weil ich es ihm erzählt habe. Herrje, Tari! Es ist eine gerechte Sache, eine Notwendigkeit. Und Feanor wird der letzte sein, der dich damit alleinlässt – und das, obwohl du so widerlich zu ihm bist. Also tu uns allen einen Gefallen und nimm dich zusammen!"

Ich lehne mich zurück, lasse den Kopf gegen die kühle, steinerne Wand sinken und schließe die Augen. Warte darauf, dass die Tränen so weit versiegen, dass ich wieder sprechen kann. "In Ordnung", flüstere ich schließlich. "Vielleicht hast du ja recht. Ich werde mir Mühe geben, nicht mehr so ein Ekel zu sein. Wirklich."

"Gut. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Tari! Und nun zieh dich endlich an. Die Weißmäntel richten eine kleine Willkommensfeier für ihre neuen Waffenbrüder aus – also für uns. Und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis sie beginnt."

"Was? Kann ich nicht...?"

"Nein, kannst du nicht. Komm schon, es wird dich ablenken. Und es gibt deiner spitzen Zunge gleich Gelegenheit, sich in der Kunst der Zurückhaltung zu üben."

Müde und lustlos trotte ich hinter Alesia her, unzählige Stufen hinab in das kühle Kellergewölbe, in dem das Refektorium des Tempels untergebracht ist, und dann einen langen, engen Flur entlang. Das Prasseln der Fackeln, die in schmiedeeisernen Wandhaltern stecken, erfüllt die staubige Luft in dem schmalen Gang, ich muss husten. In den zahlreichen Nebenräumen, an denen wir vorbeikommen, lagern Wein- und Bierfässer sowie Unmengen staubiger Flaschen, Kisten und Getreidesäcke. Das Refektorium selbst ist ein riesiger, weiß gekalkter, rechteckiger Saal, vierfach quer unterteilt durch hohe, gemauerte Spitzbögen. Unzählige Fackeln erhellen den Raum, über ihnen sind die weißen Wände geschwärzt von ihrem Ruß. Sie werfen goldrotes, flackerndes Licht auf drei Reihen langer, hell gescheuerter Holztische, die durch zwei breite Mittelgänge voneinander getrennt sind. Die Tafeln brechen unter der Last von Bierkrügen, Weinkelchen und großen Platten mit Fleisch, Gemüse, Fisch, Reis, frischem Obst und Brot beinahe zusammen, dazwischen brennen dicke, niedrige Kerzen in einfach gestalteten, schweren Haltern aus Messing. Die schlichten, lehnenlosen Holzbänke an den Tischen sind bereits voll besetzt, die summenden Geräusche lebhafter Unterhaltungen erfüllen die von Speisedünsten schwere Luft, der etwas Frischezufuhr durchaus gut tun würde.

"Wir sind zu spät", knurrt Alesia, während sie stehenbleibt, um nach unserem Trupp Ausschau zu halten, "dass du immer so trödeln musst, Tari!"

Ich zucke die Achseln – schließlich hätte sie ja auch ohne mich gehen können, ich wäre nur zu gern in unserer kleinen Kammer geblieben, aber sie hat es ja nicht anders haben wollen. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die Versammlung der Weißmäntel schweifen und kraule Chili, die neben mir steht und ihren Kopf an meinem Knie reibt, hinter den Öhrchen. Ungefähr die Hälfte der Anwesenden sind Priester, der Rest rekrutiert sich aus Mantel-Rittern und einigen Justiziaren, erkennbar an ihren noch prächtigeren Rüstungen, die sie nicht einmal zu diesem doch eher zwanglosen Anlass abgelegt haben.

"Da hinten sind sie", ich stupse Alesia an, deute auf einen Tisch ganz am Ende des Saals und stiefele zu unserem Trupp hinüber, Alesia folgt. Meine Kameraden halten ein Ende der Tafel besetzt, den restlichen Platz nehmen ein Dutzend Mantel-Ritter ein, die unseren Leuten gerade mit überschäumenden Bierhumpen gutgelaunt zuprosten. Mit der Menge an Nahrungsmitteln allein auf diesem Tisch müsste eine krytanische Bauernfamilie, die sich nicht dem Dogma es Weißen Mantels ergeben hat, vermutlich monatelang auskommen, denke ich und unterdrücke ein ungehaltenes Schnauben.

"Habt Ihr noch ein Eckchen für uns frei?", ruft Alesia winkend und schenkt dem Canthani – Feanor, ich sollte mich wohl allmählich daran gewöhnen, dass er auch einen Namen hat, überlege ich – ein liebreizendes Lächeln, das mich entnervt gen Himmel blicken lässt. Er rückt ein wenig von Orion ab, der neben ihm sitzt, blickt zu mir hoch und lächelt unmerklich.

"Kommt, Tari, hier ist noch Platz", sagt der Canthani – Feanor – mit seiner dunklen Stimme und winkt mich heran. Ich gedenke Alesias Ermahnungen und steige gehorsam und ohne jede spitze Bemerkung über die Holzbank, quetsche mich zwischen ihn und Orion, der sich sorgsam die weißblonden Haare hinter die Ohren streicht und mir zunickt. Alesia, die von Stephans Schoß in die schmale Lücke zwischen ihm und Claude rutscht, wirft mir einen galligen Blick zu, den ich mit einem Schulterzucken erwidere – was kann ich dafür, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, um diesen Platz gebeten zu haben.

"Ihr seid spät dran", nuschelt Stephan mit vollem Mund zwischen einem Bissen Fleisch und einem Schluck Bier, "die Ansprache von Beichtvater Dingsda habt ihr schon verpasst." Er rülpst leise hinter diskret vorgehaltener Hand. Den Göttern sei Dank, denke ich schnaubend, glätte meine frischgewaschenen Haare mit den Fingern und schiebe sie hinter die Ohren, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie dort ohnehin nicht bleiben werden.

"Was möchtet Ihr trinken, Tari? Bier oder Wein?", fragt der Canthani – Feanor, herrje. Ob ich mich jemals daran gewöhnen werde...

"Keine Ahnung, ich vertrage beides nicht sonderlich gut", entgegne ich. "Gibt es keinen Chai?"

"Ich fürchte nein." Der Canth.... Feanor lächelt. "Versucht den Wein, er ist nicht schlecht." Er schiebt mir einen Kelch vor die Nase – einen goldenen Kelch, wie ich indigniert feststelle, aber andere scheint es ohnehin nicht zu geben – und füllt ihn aus einer schlanken, dunkelgrünen Weinflasche, auf deren dünner Staubschicht das Muster seiner Fingerabdrücke zurückbleibt. Misstrauisch schnuppere ich an der tiefroten Flüssigkeit, nehme vorsichtig einen Schluck. Der Wein ist angenehm kühl, süß und schwer, prickelt auf meiner Zunge und schmeckt nach einem Hauch von Erdbeeren - und er schmeckt mir viel zu gut. Morgen früh wird mein Schädel platzen... "Davon werde ich Kopfschmerzen kriegen", erkläre ich und nehme noch einen Schluck. Ich merke bereits jetzt, wie mir das Zeug zu Kopf steigt.

"Dann musst du mal richtig was essen, Tari", kommentiert Stephan und häuft Fleisch, Gemüse und Reis auf einen mit verschlungenen Randverzierungen versehenen, matt polierten Zinnteller von der Größe eines Wagenrades, übergießt alles mit einem Liter orangeroter, cremiger Sauce und schiebt den Berg mit den Worten, "Probier mal, ist gut!", vor mich hin.

Ich habe keinen Appetit, muss aber zugeben, dass es interessant riecht. Vorsichtig nehme ich eine Gabel Reis mit Sauce – und habe gleich darauf das Gefühl, als würde ein Meer aus Flammen meine Zunge zerfressen.

"Süße Melandru, ist das scharf!", keuche ich, bekomme einen Hustenanfall und laufe dunkelrot an, während mir die Tränen aus den Augen schießen und der Schweiß auf die Stirn tritt. "Was bei allen Göttern ist das?!"

"Pürierte rote Pfefferschoten, mit Sahne aufgekocht", antwortet Feanor, der sich unübersehbar das Grinsen verkneifen muss. "Bei uns in Cantha heißen sie Chilis." Er klopft mir auf den Rücken. "Nehmt einen Schluck Wein, das lindert die Schärfe."

Ich tue, was Feanor mir rät und fühle die Flammen langsam erlöschen. "Chilis? Ssso wie Chili, meine Katzsse?", lispele ich mit tauber Zunge. Chili, die sich angesprochen fühlt, steigt hinter mir mit den Vorderpfoten auf die Bank und legt ihren schweren Kopf schnurrend auf meine Schulter.

"Richtig. Ein sehr passender Name für sie", lächelt Feanor und krault Chili zwischen den Ohren. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich einfach so von ihm anfassen lässt und es ihr anscheinend auch noch gefällt.

Ich nehme noch einen Schluck Wein, blicke auf und beobachte schadenfroh, wie Alesia gerade dieselbe Erfahrung mit der scharfen roten Sauce macht wie ich, und hustend und spuckend nach ihrem Bierkrug greift.

"Eigentlich ist es nicht einmal sonderlich scharf", erklärt Feanor, schenkt mir Wein nach und streicht sich eine verirrte Strähne seiner langen mahagoniroten Mähne, die er inzwischen offen trägt, aus dem Gesicht. "Die Sahne in der Sauce mildert die Schärfe. Versucht es noch einmal, man gewöhnt sich daran – so sehr, dass man es gar nicht mehr anders haben will."

"Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", entgegne ich kopfschüttelnd und schiebe ihm meinen Teller hin. "Möchtet Ihr? Ich kann das nicht essen."

Während Feanor einen neuen Teller für mich füllt, ohne Sauce diesmal, und sich dann der Portion widmet, die ich vor ihn hingeschoben habe, wende ich mich Orion zu. "Konntest du das essen?", flüstere ich. Orion grinst.

"Nein. Und das, obwohl das Feuer mein Element ist, wie du weißt", er schüttelt den Kopf in den Nacken und ordnet seine feinen, weißblonden Ponyfransen. "Außer Stephan und Feanor kriegt keiner von uns das Zeug runter."

"Naja, Stephan stopft alles in sich hinein, wenn ihm jemand sagt, dass es essbar ist", entgegne ich schnaubend, "dem könntest du auch in Olivenöl gebratene Socken vorsetzen. Und der Canth.... Feanor ist anscheinend aus seiner Heimat daran gewöhnt. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass die krytanische Küche so scharf ist." Ich probiere zaghaft ein Stück Fisch und einen gebratenen Pilz, die ich von meinem frischen Teller mit der Gabel aufspieße. Auch scharf, aber ohne die Sauce gerade noch erträglich. Ich leere meinen Weinkelch, der gleich darauf von Stephan neu gefüllt wird, und beobachte verblüfft, wie Feanor seiner Portion mit zwei zierlichen, etwa anderthalb Hand langen, dünnen Stäbchen aus schwarz-rot lackiertem Holz zu Leibe rückt.

"Ihr benutzt keine Gabel und kein Messer?", frage ich ihn erstaunt.

"Nur, wenn es unbedingt nötig ist", lächelt er. "Allerdings verwenden wir in Cantha keine flachen Teller, sondern kleine, tiefe Schälchen aus Holz oder Porzellan, das macht die Sache etwas einfacher. Möchtet Ihr es einmal versuchen? Schaut her." Er demonstriert mir, wie man die Esstäbchen hält und bewegt, und drückt sie mir dann in die Hand. Meine kläglichen Versuche, damit eine so einfache Aufgabe wie das Greifen einer Erbse zu bewältigen, sorgen für wahre Lachkrämpfe bei Stephan und Orion, die anderen sind etwas höflicher und begnügen sich mit einem erstickten Kichern.

"Lach du nur, ich möchte dich mal sehen", knurre ich in Stephans Richtung und reiche Feanor die Stäbchen zurück.

"Es ist reine Übungssache", erklärt dieser. "Wenn Ihr richtig hungrig seid, lernt Ihr es schneller, als Ihr denkt."

"Dann werde ich es nie lernen – ich bin nie richtig hungrig", entgegne ich und greife nach dem Wein, von dem mir bereits der Kopf schwimmt.

"Sagt, Feanor", meint Alesia von ihrem Platz gegenüber – die Tatsache, dass sie den Sitz neben ihm nicht gekriegt hat, macht sie dadurch wett, dass sie halb über den Tisch zu ihm herüber gekrochen kommt, "wir haben ja heute einige Kostproben Eures Könnens miterleben dürfen, aber wie macht Ihr das? Ihr wisst ja sicher, dass es in Tyria keine Ritualisten gibt..."

"Ja, ich weiß", entgegnet Feanor. Durch den Schleier, den der süße Wein vor meine Augen legt, betrachte ich gedankenverloren seine kraftvollen Hände, die den dünnen Stiel seines Weinkelchs hin und her drehen. Er hat breite, starke Handgelenke und kräftige, lange Finger, dazu prädestiniert, ein Schwert oder eine Axt zu schwingen, dazu kommt noch seine hochgewachsene, muskelbepackte Statur, so ganz anders als alle Magier, die ich je gesehen habe – er hat bestimmt seinen Beruf verfehlt, an ihm ist ganz sicher ein Krieger verloren gegangen... ein echter Jammer...

"Die einzige Ausbildungsstätte für Ritualisten befindet sich in Cantha, im Kloster von Shing Jea", setzt Feanor seine Erläuterung fort. Die Weißmäntel neben uns haben ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und rücken näher heran, hören nun auch aufmerksam zu.

"Also wurdet Ihr in Shing Jea ausgebildet?", fragt Alesia nach, als nichts weiter kommt. Feanor nickt.

"Aber was ist ein Ritualist?" Alesia ist unerbittlich. "Richtig verstanden habe ich es immer noch nicht."

"Ich auch nicht", murmle ich und schaue durch die Fransen meiner Mähne in sein exotisches, schmales Gesicht.

"Ich werde versuchen, es zu erklären, auch wenn es nicht ganz einfach ist", entgegnet Feanor und richtet den Blick seiner dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen auf mich. Ich schaue wieder hinunter auf die blankgescheuerte, helle Tischplatte, rolle mit der Messerspitze ein vom Tellerrand gefallenes Reiskorn hin und her.

"Wir kanalisieren Energien aus dem Jenseits, aus dem Schattenreich", erklärt er, "mit deren Hilfe wir Verbündete aus der Leere herbeirufen und mystische Binderituale ausführen können, mit denen wir diesen Verbündeten unseren Willen aufzwingen. Die meisten von uns verhüllen ihre Augen, um besser mit der Geisterwelt kommunizieren zu können."

Ich blicke auf. "Aber Ihr tut das nicht."

Er schüttelt den Kopf, streicht sich dann die lange Mähne zurück. "Nein. Ich brauche es nicht. Mir genügt es, die Augen zu schließen, während ich den Zauber wirke. Manch ein Ritualist lässt sich sogar blenden, um alle anderen Einflüsse außer jenen aus der Geisterwelt auszuschließen."

"Verrückt", flüstere ich fassungslos und erwidere kopfschüttelnd seinen Blick.

"Die Energien, die wir kanalisieren", fährt Feanor mit seiner Erklärung fort, "stärken unsere herbeigerufenen Geister und unsere Zauber, vor allem die Waffenzauber, mit denen wir unsere Verbündeten belegen können, damit ihre Angriffe noch tödlicher werden. Ihr habt es ja heute schon erlebt, Tari."

Ich nicke und höre sofort wieder damit auf, weil mir davon schwindelig wird. "Stimmt. Hat mir die Arbeit ziemlich erleichtert."

"Um es kurz zu machen, mit Hilfe dieser Energien können wir Schaden zufügen, heilen, schützen und unterstützen."

"Praktisch", murmle ich. Ich bekomme einen Schluckauf.

"Könnte ich das auch lernen?", fragt Alesia mit strahlendem Lächeln. "Könntet Ihr mir einige Eurer Heilzauber zeigen?"

"Nur, wenn Ihr in Cantha die Kunst der Ritualisten als zweite Profession erlernt, und das geht erst, wenn das Ritual des Aufstiegs bereits hinter Euch liegt. Habt Ihr es schon gemeistert?"

Alesia schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ebenso wenig wie Tari."

"Sobald Ihr den Aufstieg geschafft und Eure Zweitprofession gewechselt habt, könnte ich Euch ein paar einfache Zauber beibringen – vorher ist es nicht möglich." Feanor schüttelt den Kopf, hebt entschuldigend beide Hände.

Alesia runzelt die Stirn, ihre Mundwinkel zucken enttäuscht. "Sagt, Feanor", fragt sie dann, "welcher Gottheit haben sich die Ritualisten eigentlich verschrieben?"

"Grenth", antwortet Feanor knapp, und ich reiße erstaunt die Augen auf. Ich werde nie begreifen, wie man dem Gott des Todes Treue schwören kann – und mit Grenth habe ich noch ein besonderes Hühnchen zu rupfen, denke ich und spüre, wie der eisige Schmerz wieder mein Herz zusammenquetscht. Gewaltsam drücke ich die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück, zwinge mich, jetzt nicht daran zu denken.

"Aaah", meint Claude, "da haben wir etwas gemeinsam. Müsst Ihr am Ende Eurer Ausbildung auch die 'Tränen des Grenth' trinken?"

Die 'Tränen des Grenth'... ich erinnere mich, dass Norazul Lifetaker dies erwähnte... ein tödliches Gift, das jeder Akolyth der Nekromantie am Ende seiner Lehrjahre zu sich nehmen muss, das Änderungen des Aussehens und noch weitere Scheußlichkeiten bewirkt, über die Norazul sich nicht weiter auslassen wollte.

"Nein", entgegnet Feanor, und ich müsste mich sehr irren, wenn ich nicht gesehen hätte, wie er ein leichtes Schaudern unterdrückt, "das bleibt allein den Nekromanten vorbehalten."

"Eure Geister beschwört Ihr aus dem Schattenreich?", fragt Claude nach einer kleinen Pause. "Also nicht aus den Nebeln?"

"Nein. Wir rekrutieren nur jene verlorenen Seelen, die durch ihre vergangenen Taten in der Welt der Lebenden daran gehindert werden, in den Nebeln Frieden zu finden. Man könnte sagen, wir verwerten die allerletzten Reste von dem, was Ihr übriglasst."

"Wehren die sich nicht?" Ich lege den Kopf schief und höre, dass meine Aussprache allmählich undeutlich wird. Ich sollte aufhören mit dem Wein, denke ich... und angle nach der Flasche. Dieses Zeug ist wirklich zu gut, um es einfach verdunsten zu lassen.

"Oh doch." Feanor lächelt, seine mandelförmigen Augen werden schmal. "Es nützt ihnen nur nichts." Er wendet sich mir wieder zu. "Während der Waldläufer im Einklang mit der Geisterwelt lebt, kann und wird der Ritualist sie beherrschen." Feanor nimmt mir die Flasche ab, schenkt meinen Kelch wieder voll. "Böse Zungen behaupten, in der Brust eines voll ausgebildeten Ritualisten schlüge schon längst kein fühlendes Herz mehr", ergänzt er und studiert mein Gesicht mit seinem fremdartigen, dunklen Blick. "Aber das ist nicht wahr", setzt er leiser hinzu.

Mir wird allmählich, trotz meiner dünnen Lederkleidung, unerträglich heiß, Kerzenständer, Weinkelche und Bierkrüge beginnen, auf dem Tisch hin und her zu schwimmen, die wabernde Kerzenflamme zieht goldglühende Schlieren hinter sich her. Ich kenne diesen Moment noch von früheren Saufgelagen – es ist der Augenblick, an dem ich dringend an die frische Luft muss. Ungeschickt stehe ich auf, murmle eine knappe Entschuldigung und versuche, möglichst unauffällig über die Bank zu steigen, wobei ich mich schwer auf Orion stütze, der dies mit einem empörten Grunzen quittiert. Taumelnd bahne ich mir meinen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurch, torkele von links nach rechts und remple dabei auf jeder Seite mehrere Mantelritter an, die bereits selbst zu betrunken sind, um es überhaupt zu registrieren. Ich eile stolpernd hinaus aus dem Refektorium, den engen Gang entlang und die steilen Treppen hinauf. Chili hält sich dicht neben mir, maunzt besorgt. Süße Melandru, kannst du den Wänden bitte sagen, sie sollen bleiben, wo sie sind, und nicht immer vor mir zurückweichen... ich will ihnen doch gar nichts tun, will mich doch nur abstützen... ich muss nach draußen, ich muss zu diesem großen Brunnen, ich brauche dringend einen Schluck frisches Wasser... Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist das frische, kurzgeschorene grüne Gras draußen vor dem Haupttor des Tempels, das ich unter meinen Händen und meinen Knien spüre. Wie genau ich dorthin gekommen bin und was danach passiert ist, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis.

Das nächste, was in mein Bewusstsein dringt, sind scharfe, rotglühende Messerklingen, die mir jemand erbarmungslos in die Augen bohrt. Erst nach einigen Sekunden wird mir klar, dass es sich um die Sonne handelt, die durch die beiden schmalen Fenster unseres Quartiers hereinfällt und mich durch meine geschlossenen Lider hindurch blendet. Es dauert ein wenig, bis die Erinnerung daran zurückkehrt, wo ich mich eigentlich befinde. Ich versuche, mich aufzusetzen, aber eine gewaltige Welle der Übelkeit, ausgehend von meinem Hirn, das viel zu groß für meinen Schädel zu sein scheint, lässt mich wieder in mein Kissen zurückfallen. Nicht bewegen, nicht denken, nicht bewegen...

Jemand hebt meinen Kopf an – Götter, wie das schmerzt – und hält mir einen Becher mit irgendetwas Heißem unter die Nase. Der daraus aufsteigende, streng riechende Dampf legt sich warm und feucht auf mein Gesicht.

"Komm her, trink das." Alesias Stimme. Sie hat schon einmal freundlicher geklungen, stelle ich fest, immer noch halb benommen.

"Was ist das?", röchele ich schwach. Ich fühle mich sterbenskrank.

"Etwas gegen die Übelkeit und gegen die Kopfschmerzen. Verdammt, Tari! Musstest du dich derartig vollaufen lassen?"

"Es waren doch nur drei... oder vielleicht vier..."

"Du weißt doch, dass du nichts verträgst, und erst recht keinen Wein! Wir wollen heute aufbrechen, wie du sehr wohl weißt, eigentlich hätten wir schon unterwegs sein sollen!"

Gütige Melandru, Alesia klingt richtig böse. Ich nippe an dem bitteren Gebräu und würge. Wie soll ich das nur runterkriegen...

"Dann geht doch ohne mich. Ich hole euch schon wieder ein. Oder ich gehe nach Löwenstein zurück..."

"Was für ein Blödsinn, hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu? Du trinkst jetzt diesen Heiltee und dann wirst du dich anziehen und abmarschbereit machen!", kommandiert Alesia scharf.

"Wie bin ich überhaupt hierher gekommen? Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnere, ist das Gras vor den Toren des Tempels..."

"Orion und Feanor sind dir nachgegangen, nachdem du sturzbesoffen aus dem Refektorium getaumelt bist und nicht wiederkamst. Sie haben dich draußen vor dem Tempel auf den Knien hockend gefunden, allerdings erst, nachdem dich drei oder vier Mantelritter dort entdeckt hatten, die mindestens ebenso voll waren wie du und gerade darüber berieten, wie sie gemeinsam mit dir das Beste aus dem Rest der Nacht machen könnten. Du kannst Chili dafür danken, dass es bei den Beratungen geblieben ist." Alesia schnaubt abfällig. "Orion hat mich dann geholt, während Feanor die Weißmäntel verscheucht und dich in unser Quartier getragen hat. Er hat die halbe Nacht mit mir zusammen hier an deinem Bett gesessen und Heilzauber für dich gesprochen, damit die schlimmsten Nachwirkungen gelindert werden. Ohne dich hätte es direkt eine interessante Nacht werden können, vielen Dank auch!"

"Tut mir leid, dass ich dir die Tour vermasselt habe", flüstere ich, obwohl ich nicht völlig davon überzeugt bin, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass sie bei Feanor nicht weiterkommt. "Soll ich ein gutes Wort bei ihm für dich einlegen?"

"Untersteh dich - du wirst gar nichts tun, das kriege ich schon allein hin!", schäumt sie, nimmt mir den Becher ab und knallt ihn auf den kleinen Tisch, der zwischen unseren Betten steht. "Und jetzt hoch mit dir, wir wollen los!"

"Ich brauche noch zehn Minuten... bitte, Alesia... und schrei nicht so. Heb dir alles für morgen auf, ja?" Ich lasse mich wieder auf mein Kissen fallen, schließe die Augen, versuche, nicht zu denken und warte darauf, dass der Heiltee seine Wirkung tut.


	32. Der Tempel der Zeitalter

**3****2. Der Tempel der Zeitalter**

"Tari! Tari, wach auf!" Zwei kräftige Hände rütteln mich vorsichtig an den Schultern und drücken mich sanft nieder, als ich schluchzend und um mich schlagend aus dem Albtraum hochschrecke.

"Was...", krächze ich mit erstickter Stimme, während ich mich gegen den festen Griff wehre.

"Schsch... du hast schlecht geträumt." Ich öffne die Augen, blinzle durch meine tränenverklebten Wimpern. Feanor kniet neben mir und greift nach meinen Handgelenken, hält mich sanft, aber unerbittlich fest. Das blasse Licht der Sterne, die milde aus dem pechschwarzen Himmel unser kleines Lager bescheinen, beleuchtet sein besorgtes Gesicht und lässt die vielen Talismane und Münzen, die leise am Leder seiner Rüstung klirren, silbrig aufschimmern. Er gibt mir genug Raum, dass ich mich aufsetzen kann, lässt aber meine Handgelenke nicht los, als fürchte er, ich würde gleich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen. Mir ist trotz der lauen Nachtluft und meiner warmen Rüstung, in deren weiches, pelzgefüttertes Leder sich die Feuchtigkeit des tiefen, grasigen Untergrundes geschlichen hat, entsetzlich kalt.

"Lasst mich LOS!" Ich winde mich aus Feanors Griff, versuche, mich zu fassen. Ich berge mein Gesicht in den Händen und unterdrücke ein erneutes Schluchzen, meine Wangen sind nass vor Tränen, ich zittere. In meinen Ohren echot noch der Widerhall meines Albtraums, das entsetzliche Geräusch von Dagnar Steinhaupts Axt, die Ruriks Schädel zerschmettert, das grauenvolle Krachen, mit dem der Knochen birst, vor meinen Augen glüht noch das rote Meer seines Blutes auf dem weißen Schnee. Oh Götter, warum lasst ihr mich das immer wieder erleben...

"Tut mir leid... es geht gleich wieder", flüstere ich, an Feanor gewandt, der noch immer neben mir kniet und mich mit hilfloser Anteilnahme ansieht. "Danke, dass Ihr... dass du mich geweckt hast."

Vor drei Tagen haben wir die förmliche Anrede fallenlassen – es war Stephans Vorschlag, der es – in seinen eigenen Worten – "dämlich" fand, dass wir bei Tag Seite an Seite kämpfen, nachts am selben Feuer sitzen und immer noch so "steif" miteinander umgehen. Dagegen lässt sich schlecht argumentieren, wenn man niemanden kränken will, also habe ich zögernd zugestimmt – aber gewöhnt habe ich mich noch nicht daran.

"Es ist immer derselbe Traum, nicht? Fast jede Nacht, seit wir zusammen unterwegs sind... Es tut mir so leid", sagt Feanor leise mit seiner dunklen Stimme und seinem weichen canthanischen Akzent, "ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen." Er hebt eine Hand, fast, als wolle er mein Haar berühren, besinnt sich aber zum Glück eines Besseren, lässt sie langsam wieder in seinen Schoß sinken. Ich weiche dem unverwandten Blick seiner dunklen Mandelaugen aus und senke den Kopf, fahre mit den Fingern durch meine Mähne.

"Das kann niemand", flüstere ich und starre blicklos auf die abgewetzte dunkelgraue Decke, auf der ich sitze, meine Stimme klingt rauh vor Tränen. Schließlich stehe ich auf, schwanke ein bisschen, drücke die Knie durch und blicke in den sternenübersprenkelten Nachthimmel. Es ist etwa drei Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang, Zeit für meine Wache. Von weit entfernt vernehme ich den schrillen Schrei eines Nachtvogels, der die stille Luft zerreißt, irgend etwas plätschert leise im Sumpf, der nur ein paar Meter weiter beginnt. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen, was es ist.

"Legt Euch... leg dich hin, Feanor. Die letzte Wache ist meine." Ich wische mit dem Handrücken über mein nasses Gesicht, winke Chili zu mir und wende mich zum Gehen.

"Warte, Tari."

"Was ist denn?"

"Wenn du mit jemandem reden möchtest... ich bin ein guter Zuhörer."

Ich drehe mich noch einmal um. Sein Gesicht liegt nun im Schatten, die Nachtbrise zupft sanft an den langen Strähnen seines Haars. Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht", antworte ich leise. "Trotzdem... danke." Damit drehe ich mich um und stapfe davon, beginne meine Wachrunden um die ausgedehnte Grasinsel in einem der endlosen Sümpfe im Gebiet des Schwarzen Vorhangs, auf der wir unser Nachtlager aufgeschlagen haben.

Zehn Tage ist es her, seit wir den Tempel der Toleranz verlassen haben, um uns zur "Prüfung der Auserwählten" - was immer das auch sein mag - nach Nordwesten an die Wachturmküste, genauer gesagt zur Küste der Göttlichkeit, aufzumachen, und zweiundzwanzig Tage, seit Dagnar Steinhaupt am Frosttor... ich bleibe stehen, presse die Augen zusammen, beiße mir auf die Lippen. Ich will nicht daran denken, will mich nicht erinnern, nicht an die Liebe, die ich verloren habe, und nicht an die grauenhafte Katastrophe... Tagsüber, so lange die Kämpfe mit den Untoten, die auch hier an jeder Ecke in schier endloser Zahl aus den verseuchten, stinkenden Sümpfen auftauchen, und die Gespräche und Frotzeleien mit meinen Kameraden mich ablenken, gelingt es mir inzwischen recht häufig, das rotäugige schwarze Tier in mir schlafen zu schicken. Doch des Nachts, wenn ich allein auf meiner dünnen Decke liege oder Nachtwache halte, stürzen Schmerz, Leere und Verzweiflung wieder mit ungebrochener Macht auf mich ein, ohne dass ich mich dagegen wehren kann.

Ich zwinge mich, weiterzugehen, blicke hinüber zum Lager. Feanor hockt am Feuer, schürt die schon fast erstorbene Glut mit einem langen, dünnen Ast, so dass rotglühende Funken wie Glühwürmchen in die dunkle Nachtluft stieben. Die anderen liegen in ihre Decken gerollt und schlafen, Stephans Geschnarche höre ich bis hierher.

Alesia hat nach beinahe zwei Wochen vergeblicher Anstrengungen inzwischen eingesehen, dass es ihr wohl nicht gelingen wird, Feanors Interesse zu wecken – jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es gern hätte. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es selbst gemerkt hat, oder ob es eines kleinen, aber deutlichen Hinweises seinerseits bedurft hat. Jedenfalls sie hat es endlich aufgegeben, ihm nachzulaufen, ihn über Gebühr mit Fragen zu löchern und bei jeder Gelegenheit Körperkontakt zu ihm zu suchen, was ihm so offensichtlich unangenehm war, dass er genauso gut ein Spruchband mit der Aufschrift "Bleib weg von mir!" vor sich hätte hertragen können. Es irritiert mich, dass das Scheitern ihrer Bemühungen sie so wenig bekümmert, aber das ist eben typisch Alesia.

"Tja, daraus wird wohl nichts", meinte sie achselzuckend auf meine diesbezügliche Nachfrage gestern mittag, als ich mit Chili neben ihr her marschierte, nachdem wir gerade ein Grüppchen Untoter erledigt hatten. Die transparenten, nebelhaften Gewänder der fünf blassgrünen Geister, die Feanor herbeigerufen hatte, wogten noch leise in der heißen Mittagsbrise, nachdem sie ihre Arbeit getan hatten, der Rest unseres Trupps war schon weiter vorausgegangen.

"Falsche Taktik, würde ich sagen. Vielleicht wird Subtilität doch nicht so überbewertet, wie du denkst", antwortete ich und zog eine Braue hoch.

"Ach was, ich glaube nicht, dass es daran liegt. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nicht sein Fall. Zu schade", ergänzte Alesia, "ich hätte ihn gern einmal ausprobiert. Einen Canthani hatte ich noch nie."

"Wie bitte?! _'Ausprobiert'_ ?!" Ich blieb stehen, versuchte, den Mückenschwarm zu verscheuchen, der um meinen Kopf herumsummte, und sah sie ungläubig an. "Du meinst so, wie du einen neuen Heilstab ausprobierst? Und ich dachte, du hättest dich unsterblich in ihn verliebt?!" Mit leisem Klatschen erschlug ich eine Mücke, die es geschafft hatte, einen Platz auf meinem Schlüsselbein zu ergattern. Angewidert schnipste ich ihre Überreste, die an meiner schweißbedeckten Haut kleben geblieben waren, mit den Fingern weg.

Alesia schüttelte lachend den Kopf. "Der Mann, in den _ich_ mich unsterblich verliebe, muss erst noch geboren werden, Tari. Mein Herz gehört meiner Arbeit, und ich werde es ganz sicher nicht an einen Mann verschwenden. Männer sind ein wunderbarer Zeitvertreib, aber mehr auch nicht. Und wenn der eine nicht will, dann kommt eben ein anderer."

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete ich meine Freundin, die munter zu mir hoch lächelte. "Ich begreife dich nicht, Alesia."

"Warum nicht? Das ist eine sehr gesunde Einstellung. Man hat eine Menge Spaß – meistens – und keinerlei Kummer. Solltest du auch mal versuchen."

"_Was?!_ Spinnst du?! Das rätst du ausgerechnet _mir_?" Vor Empörung fielen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

"Entschuldige", sie warf mir einen beinahe reuigen Blick zu, "... aber es muss ja auch nicht sofort sein. Obwohl es dir ganz bestimmt guttäte, da bin ich sicher. Du brauchst ganz dringend mal wieder ein paar positive Eindrücke, Tari."

"Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Du hast wirklich ein Gemüt wie ein Schlachterhund, Alesia! Es ist gerade mal drei Wochen her, dass... und überhaupt... wie kannst du..."

"Ja, natürlich", seufzte sie, "deshalb sage ich ja, es muss nicht sofort sein. Aber falls du es dir doch überlegst – ich glaube, deine Chancen bei Feanor stehen gar nicht schlecht, und er ist doch wirklich ein Prachtstück von einem Mann, oder findest du nicht? Ist dir gar nicht aufgefallen, wie oft er dich ansieht?"

"Jetzt schnappst du völlig über", fauchte ich hitzig, "es reicht! Du hast sie ja nicht mehr alle!"

"Ich meine es doch nur gut..."

"Wie kannst du nur so kaltschnäuzig sein!" Damit ließ ich sie stehen und stapfte aufgebracht davon, nach vorn an den anderen vorbei, um unseren Weg auszuspähen und die Gegend nach Feinden abzusuchen. Tränen der Wut über so viel Ignoranz und Gefühllosigkeit brannten in meinen Augen. Bis zum Abend redete ich kein Wort mehr mit Alesia.

Etliche Stunden, nachdem Feanor mich aus meinem Albtraum geweckt hat, sind wir längst wieder unterwegs, immer weiter in Richtung Nordwesten. Ständig habe ich das Gefühl, in die falsche Richtung zu gehen, unterdrücke gewaltsam den Drang, einfach umzukehren und gen Osten zu marschieren, zurück in die Zittergipfel... was will ich überhaupt hier, in dieser trostlosen, fauligen Sumpflandschaft? Der muffige, modrige Gestank der Moore, die zahllosen Mückenschwärme und die feuchte Hitze, die über allem wabert, lassen meine Laune auf den Nullpunkt sinken. Schweiß tränkt meine Haare und das gefütterte Leder meiner Rüstung, lässt meine Haut jucken und das Bedürfnis nach einem kühlen Bad fast übermächtig werden. Heute geht nicht einmal die kleinste Brise, die Abkühlung schaffen könnte, die schwere Luft ist vollkommen unbewegt, legt sich dick und zäh auf meine Lungen. Wenn es wenigstens einmal regnen würde... Aber nein, die blasse Sonne brennt gnadenlos aus dem dunstigen, fahlblauen Himmel, und es ist unglaublich, wie heiß es ist - dabei haben wir noch nicht einmal Juni, sind vom Hochsommer noch weit entfernt. Ich wage nicht, mir vorzustellen, was für ein Klima hier im August herrscht. Aber bis dahin bin ich hoffentlich längst ganz woanders - egal wo, schlimmer als hier kann es doch kaum sein - oder...?

Selbst die Vögel scheinen diese Gegend zu meiden, nur ganz vereinzelt ist von Zeit zu Zeit der Schrei eines Raubvogels zu hören, oder der rasche Schlag gefiederter Flügel. Beinahe scheint es, als ob hier so gut wie gar nichts lebt, außer den Untoten - und nicht einmal bei denen kann man wirklich von "Leben" sprechen, denke ich angeekelt.

"Darf ich die Karte sehen, Tari?"

Feanor hat sich neben mich gehockt, schaut zu mir herunter, mustert mich mit dem unergründlichen, fremdartigen Blick seiner mandelförmigen Augen. Schweiß glänzt auf seinem Gesicht, läuft ihm träge in schmalen Rinnsalen über die muskelbepackte Brust, schimmert auf den deutlich ausgeprägten, dick gewölbten Muskeln seiner tätowierten Arme, die locker auf seinen Knien ruhen. Seine dichte, mahagonirote Mähne hängt ihm über die Schultern, dunkel, klamm und schwer vom Schweiß und der Luftfeuchtigkeit. Einzelne lange Strähnen haben sich aus dem dicken, offenen Zopf, mit dem er die vorderen Partien seiner Haare auf dem Oberkopf zusammengefasst hat, gelöst und kleben feucht an seinen Schläfen. Der anstrengende Marsch durch die tropische Hitze der schwülen, stinkenden Sümpfe und die ständigen Scharmützel mit den Untoten fordern ihren Tribut von uns allen, auch der Canthani bildet da keine Ausnahme.

Vor zehn Minuten haben wir angehalten, um im spärlichen Schatten einer der wenigen, krüppeligen Baumgruppen, die in dieser öden, vergifteten Gegend überhaupt noch Laub tragen, die heißesten Stunden der Mittagshitze für eine kleine Ruhepause zu nutzen. Alesia und Stephan dösen, Rücken an Rücken im Schatten sitzend, Orion und Claude unterhalten sich leise, ich kann nicht verstehen, worüber. Ich liege auf dem Rücken auf einem schmalen Grasstreifen, habe alle Viere von mir gestreckt und versuche, mit kurzen, tiefen Atemzügen das Maximum an Sauerstoff aus der widerlich schweren Luft zu ziehen. Ich ersticke beinahe in meiner warmen Rüstung, die für Eis, Schnee und Minusgrade gefertigt wurde. Mit jedem Tag, den ich in dieser ekelhaften Hitze verbringen muss, schwindet mein Widerstand, mir eine andere, dem Klima besser angepasste Rüstung zuzulegen.

"Sicher", beantworte ich Feanors Frage, rappele mich auf, krame in meinem schmalen Bündel, auf das ich meinen Kopf gebettet hatte, und fische die bräunliche, abgegriffene und plattgedrückte Pergamentrolle heraus, die eine halbwegs detaillierte Landkarte von Kryta zeigt. "Wir haben es nicht mehr weit. Ich schätze, morgen um diese Zeit müssten wir Schattenmoor erreicht haben, wo unser alter Freund Justiziar Hablion uns erwartet", erkläre ich und lasse ein geringschätziges Schnauben hören.

Feanor entrollt das Pergament, blickt mich von der Seite an und lächelt unmerklich.

"Justiziar Hablion? Einer deiner speziellen Freunde, Tari?"

"Die sind alle meine 'speziellen Freunde' ", knurre ich.

"Wie ist er denn, der Justiziar?"

"Ein aufgeblasener, salbadernder Lackaffe in blitzblanker Rüstung, felsenfest überzeugt von der eigenen Bedeutsamkeit und dem Absolutheitsanspruch seiner verdrehten Weltanschauung - also genau wie der Rest dieser Bande. Nichts Besonderes." Meine ausgeprägte Verachtung für den Weißen Mantel lässt mich erheblich redseliger werden, als ich es eigentlich vorhatte.

"Verstehe." Feanor zieht eine Braue hoch, sein Lächeln vertieft sich um eine winzige Idee. "Wann hast du ihn getroffen?"

"Als wir die Flüchtlinge nach Löwenstein gebracht haben. Um uns den Zugang zur Stadt, den uns seine Regierung immerhin bereits fest zugesichert hatte, noch einmal extra zu verdienen, hat er von uns verlangt, seine eigene Arbeit tun, nämlich die Sümpfe um Löwenstein von der Invasion der Untoten zu befreien." Die Erinnerung daran entlockt mir ein ärgerliches Grunzen.

"Und? Habt ihr...?"

"Natürlich", schnaube ich. "Wir hatten ja keine Wahl, der hätte uns sonst glatt wieder zurückgeschickt. Und am Ende durften unsere Flüchtlinge sich trotzdem nicht im gut befestigten und beschützten Löwenstein ansiedeln, sondern wurden von den Weißmänteln mitten in die Wildnis von Nord-Kryta abgeschoben, wo es nichts, aber auch gar nichts gibt - außer jeder Menge Monster und anderer Gefahren, versteht sich. Da hätten wir auch zu Hause bleiben können. Götter, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was uns hier erwartet... wenn Rurik das gewusst hätte..." Ich schlucke hörbar. "Ich weiß nicht, ob... ob wir dann überhaupt losgegangen wären. Und wenn wir in Ascalon geblieben wären, dann... dann..." Meine Stimme erstirbt in einem erstickten Laut, ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und blicke zu Boden auf das kränklich grüne Gras, auf dem ich sitze. Es gelingt mir, die Tränen unten zu halten - gerade eben noch.

"Es tut mir so leid, Tari", sagt Feanor leise, ich kann seinen teilnahmsvollen Blick förmlich spüren.

"Ja", flüstere ich, "mir auch."

Nachdem wir einige Minuten schweigend nebeneinander gesessen haben, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, glättet Feanor die Karte, breitet sie in der Sonne auf dem staubigen Weg aus und studiert sie, während ich meine aufgewühlten Erinnerungen mit Mühe wieder zurück in die Tiefen meines Bewusstseins verbanne.

"Wenn ich es richtig sehe, sind wir jetzt ziemlich genau hier", er deutet auf eine Stelle kurz hinter einer Wegkreuzung irgendwo im Niemandsland.

"Stimmt", kommentiere ich nickend.

"Und gleich hier drüben", er zeigt auf die rote Markierung nicht weit von unserer Position, die einen größeren Ort kennzeichnet, "ist der Tempel der Zeitalter. Er liegt zwar nicht direkt auf unserer Route, aber nur sehr wenig abseits. Wir könnten in ein oder zwei Stunden dort sein."

"Der Tempel der Zeitalter?" Ich blicke auf. "Dort, wo sich die Portale zu den Reichen der Götter befinden?"

Feanor nickt. "Diese heilige Stätte soll bereits seit Äonen bestehen, seit die Götter selbst noch auf dieser Welt wandelten, und ich hatte mir ohnehin vorgenommen, sie zu besichtigen. Wir sollten sie uns ansehen, wenn wir schon einmal in der Nähe sind, was meinst du? Wir haben noch vier Tage, bis wir in Schattenmoor erwartet werden, Zeit genug für einen kleinen Abstecher. Wir könnten sogar ein oder zwei Nächte dort verbringen."

"Ein oder zwei Nächte außerhalb dieses ekligen Sumpfes? Ohne Insekten, Untote und ähnliche Scheußlichkeiten? Stattdessen vielleicht mit Gelegenheit für ein Bad? Frisches Bier für Stephan? Und Alesia könnte sich ihren neuen Schutz-Fokus von einem Priester der Dwayna weihen lassen...", überlege ich halblaut und eigentlich mehr zu mir selbst.

"... und du könntest dir eine neue Rüstung kaufen, Tari - etwas Leichteres für dieses tropische Klima", beendet Feanor meinen Satz. "Deine ist viel zu warm. Du wirst irgendwann umfallen, wenn du weiter darauf bestehst, sie in dieser Hitze zu tragen."

Ich seufze. "Ich weiß... aber es gibt ein Problem. Rüstungen mit maximalen Schutzwerten bekommt man nur in den südlichen Zittergipfeln. So wie diese hier", ergänze ich leise und streichele traurig über das weiche, weiße Charr-Leder, das meine Oberschenkel eng umschließt. "Außer den Zwergen-Meistern in Droknars Schmiede, in Marhans Grotte und in der Granitzitadelle ist in ganz Tyria kein Rüstungsschmied fähig, so etwas herzustellen. Alles, was man anderswo erstehen kann, ist minderwertig."

"Wie bist du an diese Rüstung gekommen? Ich dachte, du warst noch nie in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln?"

"War ich auch nicht. Sie war... ein Geschenk." Ich schlucke hart und spüre, wie der Schmerz der Erinnerung ein weiteres Mal meine Brust zusammenschnürt, bis ich kaum noch atmen kann. Ich bin kurz davor, aufzustehen und zu davonzustürmen, unterdrücke mit Mühe und Not den Fluchtimpuls.

Feanor beißt sich auf die Lippen, kneift die Augen zu. Die Situation ist ihm deutlich unangenehm. "Jetzt verstehe ich. Es tut mir leid", sagt er leise, "ich wollte nicht schon wieder...."

"Schon gut", entgegne ich mit erstickter Stimme, hebe abwehrend die Hände. Er muss das Thema nun wirklich nicht auch noch vertiefen, es ist auch so schon schlimm genug. Ich wünschte, er würde weggehen. "Also... mit einer Rüstung, die ich hier kaufe, werde ich im Kampf sehr viel verwundbarer sein, Feanor." Ich streiche mir das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht, versuche wieder einmal vergeblich, einen Knoten hineinzubinden.

"Ich werde es ausgleichen", entgegnet er und blickt mich ernst an. "Ich werde gut auf dich aufpassen. Und wenn du in der Nähe der Geister bleibst, kann dir ohnehin nicht viel passieren."

Ich bin nicht wirklich überzeugt, schüttele zweifelnd meine Mähne. Ich will nicht, dass er - oder irgend jemand anders - besonders auf mich aufpassen muss. Vor allem anderen hasse ich den Gedanken, so abhängig zu sein.

Stephan, Alesia und die anderen sind sogleich Feuer und Flamme für die Idee, im Tempel der Zeitalter Station zu machen, was mich nicht weiter verwundert - Zeit haben wir genug, und wer lässt sich nicht gern von der Aussicht auf ein oder zwei Nächte in relativem Komfort verführen, wenn er zehn Tage lang durch diese sumpfige, stinkende, hitzeflirrende Ödnis marschiert ist? Das schimmernde Portal, das den Eingang zu dieser archaischen Weihestätte markiert, haben wir bereits nach nur einer Stunde erreicht. Die Luft ist hier schon erheblich besser, ein leichter Geschmack von Salz liegt in der warmen Brise und erinnert daran, dass die Küste der Göttlichkeit nicht mehr weit entfernt ist.

Wir treten durch das Portal, schauen uns aufmerksam auf dem riesigen Tempel-Areal um. Die magische Atmosphäre der Abgeklärtheit und der Stille, die über der uralten heiligen Stätte liegt, ist beinahe körperlich spürbar, kühlt mein Blut und beruhigt meine Gedanken. Breite, sandige Wege führen zwischen sanften, saftig begrasten Hügeln hindurch. An ihren Seiten haben ein paar vereinzelte Händler und Kaufleute ihre Stände aufgebaut, weiter hinten sind einige Gruppen flacher, langgestreckter Gebäude zu sehen, zusammengefügt aus großen, basaltschwarzen Blöcken uralten Gesteins, an deren Außenmauern flauschiges, dunkelgrünes Moos mit dichten, verschlungenen Efeuranken um den Raum zum Wachsen konkurriert. Auf den Gipfeln der Hügel thronen steinern und stumm die gewaltigen Statuen der Fünf Götter, so hoch emporragend, dass sie beinahe am Himmel selbst zu kratzen scheinen. Doch die grellen Strahlen der heißen Nachmittagssonne enthüllen gnadenlos das beklagenswerte Stadium des Verfalls, in dem sich die gigantischen Bildnisse befinden. Es ist kaum noch möglich, die Antlitze der Götter zu erkennen, so verwittert und zerfallen ist das uralte Gestein.

Die Statuen des Grenth und des Balthasar erscheinen in einem etwas besseren Zustand als die der anderen Götter. Lodernde Flammen umgeben Balthasars Abbild, lecken an seinem bodenlangen Mantel hoch und umzüngeln das gewaltige Breitschwert, das der Gott der Krieger und der Feuer-Elementarmagier mit der Spitze vor sich in den Boden gerammt hat.

Grenths Monument zeigt sich in eisige Nebel gehüllt, die an dem langen Gewand des Gottes des Todes hinabwallen. Aus der Kapuze seines Umhangs treten zwei enorme, gewundene Hörner hervor, darunter wird sein fleischloses, finsteres Antlitz sichtbar, das mich eher an die Fratze einer skelettierten Bestie denn an ein menschenähnliches Wesen erinnert. Ich unterdrücke ein Schaudern, trotz der Hitze bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut.

"Woher kommen die Flammen und der Nebel?", raune ich Alesia zu, doch Feanor antwortet.

"Die Welt steht in der Gunst der Götter", sagt er und blickt von der luftigen Höhe seiner fast sechseinhalb Fuß Größe zu mir hinunter. "Wer es wagt - und wer den Tribut zu zahlen bereit ist - kann sich nun in den Riss des Kummers oder in die Unterwelt begeben und dort zu Ruhm, Ehre und Belohnungen gelangen - oder zu einem vorzeitigen Ende. Wenn die Götter der Welt ihre Gunst entziehen, sind die Statuen dunkel und tot. So ist es zumindest bei uns in Cantha."

"Dann wird es hier wohl ähnlich sein", entgegne ich nachdenklich. Die Gunst der Götter... warum wurde sie uns nicht gewährt, als es darauf ankam? Wie konnten sie es nur zulassen, dass... Ich beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe und unterdrücke die aufsteigenden Tränen.

"Die Götter sind launisch, Tari", entgegnet Feanor leise. Er muss mein Unbehagen wohl gespürt, oder gesehen haben, wie meine Augen feucht werden. "Niemand vermag ihre Handlungen nachzuvollziehen." Seine dunklen Mandelaugen suchen meinen Blick, aber ich schaue weg.

Ein junger Krytaner kreuzt unseren Weg, stutzt, bleibt stehen und mustert uns neugierig. Dünne, schwarzblau tätowierte Linien ziehen sich, wie es hier Tradition zu sein scheint, über sein braungebranntes, gutgeschnittenes Gesicht. Das dicke, schwarze Haar hat er sich am Hinterkopf zu einem halblangen, offenen Zopf zusammengebunden. Sein abgewetztes, kurzes Leinengewand hat zwar schon bessere Tage gesehen, ist aber immerhin leidlich sauber.

"Willkommen im Tempel der Zeitalter, Reisende", grüßt er mit einer höflichen Verbeugung, "ich bin Bruder Mizar, einer der Mönche dieses Tempels. Ich habe die Ehre, hier den Göttern zu dienen und den wackeren Abenteurern den Weg zu weisen, die es wagen, sich von hier aus in die Reiche der Götter aufzumachen. Wie ich sehe, kommt Ihr von weit her. Darf ich fragen, woher Ihr stammt?", fragt er erwartungsvoll. Seine schwarzen, flinken Augen mustern interessiert Feanors hochgewachsene Gestalt, dessen Erscheinung ihm offensichtlich so exotisch vorkommt wie die eines schwarzen Panthers inmitten einer Versammlung grauer Hauskatzen.

"Aus Cantha", antwortet Feanor und neigt den Kopf, seine offene mahagonirote Mähne fällt ihm über das Gesicht.

"Ah, aus dem legendären Drachen-Kaiserreich jenseits des Großen Ozeans", erwidert Bruder Mizar und nickt wissend. "Und Ihr", er blickt rasch zwischen mir und Feanor hin und her, "kommt dann sicher ebenfalls aus Cantha? Eure Haare... ich habe nie zuvor eine solche Farbe gesehen, wie die dunkle Glut der Flamme..." Er tritt an mich heran und streckt fasziniert eine Hand nach meinen Haaren aus.

"Nein, ich komme aus Ascalon", antworte ich, drehe unwillig den Kopf weg und schüttele meine verschwitzten Mähnenfransen nach hinten. "In meiner Heimat ist diese Haarfarbe nichts Ungewöhnliches." Ich zucke die Achseln. "Sehr viele meiner Landsleute sind rothaarig."

Der Mönch hebt beide Hände und verzieht entschuldigend das Gesicht. "Verzeiht meine Neugier. Wir leben hier ziemlich abgeschieden. Seit der Weiße Mantel dieses Land regiert und jedem seine Doktrin von den 'Unsichtbaren Göttern' aufzuzwingen versucht, hat sich der Besucherstrom doch sehr ausgedünnt. Die gewöhnlichen Menschen haben Angst vor Konsequenzen durch den Mantel, und die wenigen Abenteurer, die sich noch hierher verirren, stammen zumeist aus Kryta, so wie ich selbst. Aber nun sagt mir, wie kann ich Euch helfen? Wünscht Ihr, hier Quartier zu nehmen? Oder verlockt Euch ein Besuch in Grenths oder Balthasars Reich?"

"Wir brauchen Quartiere für ein oder zwei Nächte", antwortet Alesia und lächelt anmutig.

"Und ein Bad", ergänze ich sehnsüchtig.

"Eine Frage, Bruder Mizar", beginnt Alesia, während der Mönch uns zu den Gästequartieren der Tempelanlage führt, "warum ist diese heilige Stätte derart heruntergekommen? Selbst die Götterstatuen sind ja kaum mehr als Schutthaufen!" Ich höre an ihrer Stimme, wie empört sie darüber ist.

Bruder Mizar zuckt die Schultern. "Diese Tempelanlage steht hier schon seit undenklichen Zeiten", erwidert er. "Die Naturgewalten haben über die Jahrhunderte ihren Tribut gefordert. Dennoch wohnt diesem heiligen Ort eine Magie inne, die noch immer die Wagemutigen und die Abenteuerlustigen anzieht - zumindest war es so, bis die Weißmäntel die Regierung von Kryta an sich gerissen haben. Ich wundere mich selbst darüber, dass sie die Anlage nicht schon längst geschleift haben, aber anscheinend haben sie Angst vor der Rache der Götter, an die sie doch gar nicht glauben." Der junge Mönch lacht freudlos. "Aber es heißt, dass sich eines Tages die Steine selbst erheben und den Tempel wieder aufbauen werden, und an diesem Tage werden die Götter ihren Blick erneut auf Kryta richten."

Anderthalb Stunden später haben wir uns ins Gästebuch des Tempels eingetragen und unsere Quartiere bezogen, winzige Räume ohne jeglichen Komfort, aber herrlich kühl. Das meine teile ich mir wie üblich mit Alesia. Die Ausstattung beschränkt sich auf schmale, mit geflochtenem Stroh bespannte Pritschen, deren durchgelegene Matratzen schon leicht muffig riechen, und ein winziges Tischchen, auf dem eine dunkel angelaufene Messing-Öllampe für die Nachtstunden bereitsteht. Stühle oder gar einen Schrank sucht man hier vergeblich - aber dafür ist es billig und frei von Insekten. Zwei winzige, hoch oben angebrachte, unverglaste Fenster, die an Schießscharten erinnern, lassen schmale Streifen der goldenen Spätnachmittagssonne herein, deren Strahlen zwei helle Flecken auf den sauber gefegten, dunklen Steinfußboden malen, Staubkörnchen tanzen in ihnen, schillernd wie winzige Flöckchen aus Blattgold.

Ähnlich karg eingerichtet wie die Kammern ist das Badehaus, es gibt nicht einmal eine Möglichkeit, das Wasser zu erwärmen, das eiskalt aus einem Brunnen tief unter dem Tempel hochgepumpt wird. Ich erliege beinahe einem Herzschlag, als ich in den fast bis zum Rand gefüllten kleinen Badezuber klettere. Nach der Hitze draußen schnürt mir die Eiseskälte des Wassers fast die Luft ab, so dass ich mich mit dem Baden und dem Waschen meiner Mähne extrem beeile.

"Tja", grinst Alesia, die in einem weiteren Zuber neben mir sitzt und der das Eiswasser erstaunlich wenig auszumachen scheint, "den Mantel-Templern hast du einen übertriebenen Hang zum Luxus vorgeworfen - dann muss das hier doch eher deiner Vorstellung vom bescheidenen Leben an einem Ort des Glaubens entsprechen, nicht?"

"Bescheidenheit muss nicht unbedingt etwas mit Selbstkasteiung zu tun haben, und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein vorzeitiges Ableben wegen Unterkühlung dem Glauben sonderlich förderlich ist", erwidere ich zähneklappernd. Ich tauche meine eingeseifte Mähne unter und bekomme beinahe einen Hirnschlag. Mit einem Ruck schieße ich wieder in die Höhe, schüttele mich wie eine nasse Katze, so dass die Wassertropfen Alesia ins Gesicht spritzen, die dies pflichtgemäß mit mädchenhaftem Quietschen und Kichern quittiert.

Draußen in der noch immer heißen Luft des Spätnachmittags trocknen meine frischgewaschenen Haare schnell, während ich mit Alesia die wenigen Stände der Händler abklappere, die sich hier im Tempel niedergelassen haben.

"Jetzt haben wir sie alle durch", bemerke ich, während Alesia das dürftige Angebot des Farbenhändlers prüft, "und kein Rüstungsschmied weit und breit. Dann werde ich eben weiter schwitzen. Ist vielleicht auch besser so – dann brauche ich mich wenigstens nicht auf eine Rüstung zu verlassen, die nicht mal halb so gut ist wie meine." Ich fahre mit den Fingern durch mein Haar, um die Knoten zu entfernen, die von der hastigen Wäsche mit dem eisigen Wasser darin zurückgeblieben sind. Alesia hakt sich bei mir unter.

"Schau, dort hinten bei der Dwayna-Statue steht ein älterer Priester", meint sie und deutet auf einen grauhaarigen, leicht gebeugten Mann in einem einfachen Leinengewand, der gerade vor dem Bildnis der Göttin des Lebens niederkniet. "Ich werde ihn bitten, meinen neuen Fokus zu weihen, und dann können wir ihn auch gleich fragen, ob wir den Rüstungsschmied vielleicht nur übersehen haben."

"Ich bin Bruder Tarus", erklärt der alte Priester freundlich, nachdem wir ihn angesprochen und uns vorgestellt haben. Klare, lebhafte graue Augen blitzen uns aus einem wettergegerbten, von tiefen Falten durchzogenen Gesicht entgegen, dessen Tätowierungen mit den Jahren fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblasst sind. "Seid willkommen im Tempel der Zeitalter. Wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

"Ich möchte Euch bitten, meinen Schutz-Fokus mit dem Segen der Dwayna zu weihen", entgegnet Alesia liebenswürdig und reicht ihm den kleinen silbrigen Schild in der Form einer dreizackigen Schneeflocke, in dessen Mitte das gütig lächelnde Antlitz der Göttin geprägt ist.

"Natürlich, gern, junge Heilerin", lächelt Bruder Tarus. "Lasst ihn mir für eine Stunde hier und holt ihn dann wieder ab. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun? Benötigt Ihr Schutzsprüche oder Segen für Euren Besuch in den Reichen der Götter?"

"Nein", ergreife ich das Wort. "Wir sind nur auf der Durchreise, und die Reiche der Götter öffnen ihre Pforten noch nicht für uns. Aber ich benötige eine neue Rüstung, die dem heißen Klima hier angepasst ist. Wir haben jedoch den Rüstungsschmied nicht gefunden."

Der Priester seufzt. "Das ist kein Wunder, denn hier im Tempel gibt es schon seit über einem Jahr keinen mehr. Die Geschäfte gehen schlecht, seit der Mantel in Kryta das Zepter übernommen hat, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Ihr seid Waldläuferin", stellt er fest. "Von wo kommt Ihr? Aus den Zittergipfeln? Eure Rüstung ist exquisit." Vorsichtig berührt er das weiche, weiße Charr-Fell an meinen Schultern.

"Ich bin aus Ascalon, aber die Rüstung wurde in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln gefertigt", entgegne ich mit rauher Stimme. "Ich weiß, dass es nicht möglich sein wird, hier etwas in ähnlicher Qualität zu erstehen, aber..."

"Nein... aber wartet, mir fällt da etwas ein", unterbricht mich der Priester und reibt sich gedankenverloren sein glattrasiertes Kinn. "Kommt mit mir!"

Wir folgen Bruder Tarus zu den Unterkünften der Priester des Tempels, die hinter den Gästequartieren liegen, und warten draußen vor der Tür, wie er uns geheißen hat. Nach einer kleinen Weile kommt er mit einem schmalen, länglichen, in schmuddeliges Wachstuch eingeschlagenen Paket wieder heraus, das er mir in die Arme legt.

"Schaut Euch das einmal an, vielleicht kann Euch das weiterhelfen", sagt er.

Neugierig schlage ich das schmierige, staubige Wachstuch auseinander. Zum Vorschein kommt ein wahres Nichts an Rüstung, gefertigt aus dickem, geschmeidigem, dunkelgrünem Wildleder, das stellenweise bereits Schimmel angesetzt hat. Das Beinkleid ist eher eine Art schmaler Lendenschurz, der vorn und hinten spitz zulaufend wohl bis auf den halben Oberschenkel reichen mag, während er die Beine selbst nackt lässt, und das Oberteil würde gerade knapp meinen Busen und die Schultern bedecken - alles andere bliebe unverhüllt. Stiefel und Handschuhe sind ähnlich sparsam gestaltet. Zweifelnd runzle ich die Stirn, halte mir die Rüstungsteile vor den Körper.

"Soll das eine Waldläufer-Rüstung sein? Sie sieht etwas... äh... eigenwillig aus", bemerke ich zu dem Priester, der mich freundlich betrachtet. "Woher habt Ihr sie?"

"Vor etlichen Jahren hat eine Abenteurerin, eine Waldläuferin wie Ihr, dies als Pfand bei mir gelassen. Sie verlangte einen sehr speziellen Segen für ihren Besuch in der Unterwelt, aber sie konnte ihn nicht bezahlen. Ich habe ihr angeboten, mit der Bezahlung bis zu ihrer Rückkehr zu warten, aber das wollte sie nicht. Sie sagte, diese Rüstung sei in Marhans Grotte gefertigt worden, in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln, und um die sechzig Platinbarren wert."

"Sechzig Platinbarren", flüstere ich ehrfürchtig, schüttele ungläubig meine Mähne.

"Und sie hat sie nie wieder abgeholt?", fragt Alesia erstaunt.

"Nein." Bruder Tarus schüttelt bekümmert den Kopf. "Sie kam nie aus der Unterwelt zurück."

"Oh... wie traurig", entgegnet Alesia leise, während ich mit hochgezogener Braue überlege, dass der Segen dann wohl nicht sonderlich wirkungsvoll gewesen sein kann.

Prüfend betaste ich das dicke Wildleder. Wenn die Rüstung in Marhans Grotte hergestellt wurde, hat sie auf jeden Fall maximale Werte und ist somit besser als alles, was ich irgendwo außerhalb der Südlichen Zittergipfel erstehen könnte. Trotz des Schimmels auf dem Leder macht sie den Eindruck, als wäre sie nie getragen worden. Die Größe könnte auch passen... allerdings gefällt sie mir nicht, ist mir viel zu knapp geschnitten.

"Wenn Euch die Rüstung passt und sie Euch gefällt, könnt Ihr sie haben", meint Bruder Tarus. "Was sagt Ihr?"

"Also ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht...", setze ich an, aber Alesia unterbricht mich.

"Sie nimmt sie", lächelt sie strahlend.

"Was!?", zische ich ihr zu. Alesia tritt mich erstaunlich hart gegen das Schienbein.

"Au!", quieke ich und reiße empört die Augen auf.

"Einen Moment", lächelt Alesia dem Priester zu und zieht mich ein paar Meter auf die Seite.

"Sowas kann ich nicht tragen, Alesia - da könnte ich ja genauso gut nackt durch die Gegend laufen! Ich bin Waldläuferin und keine elonische Tempeltänzerin!"

"Nun hab dich nicht so, Tari. Die Rüstung bietet maximalen Schutz, auch wenn sie nicht so aussieht, kannst du die Magie denn nicht fühlen? Auch wenn sie nicht ganz so perfekt mit Runen aufgewertet ist wie deine Pelzrüstung. Dafür ist sie leicht und luftig, genau richtig für das Klima hier."

"Außerdem kann ich sie nicht bezahlen", argumentiere ich verzweifelt. Ich will das verdammte Ding nicht haben.

"Das werden wir sehen", meint Alesia, nimmt mein Handgelenk zu zerrt mich resolut zurück zu Bruder Tarus, der lächelnd meine Entscheidung erwartet.

"Wie viel verlangt Ihr für die Rüstung?", fragt Alesia und schenkt ihm ein sonniges Lächeln. "Meine Freundin möchte sie Euch sehr gern abkaufen, hat aber Sorge, dass sie ihre Mittel übersteigt."

"Macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken. Gebt so viel, wie Ihr zu geben bereit seid", lächelt der Priester. "Seht Ihr, diese Rüstung verstaubt seit Jahren in meinem Quartier. Das nützt niemandem, weder mir, noch dem Tempel, noch Euch. Jedes Goldstück, das Ihr erübrigen könnt, wäre hilfreicher für uns als ein nutzloses Bündel totes Material."

"Na los", zischt Alesia und piekst mir unauffällig zwei spitze Finger in die Rippen. "Schau nach, wie viel du hast!"

Ich sehe ein, dass ich aus dieser Sache ohnehin nicht mehr herauskomme, stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus und fische meine Geldbörse aus meinem Ausschnitt, schütte den Inhalt in die offen dargehaltene Hand des Priesters. Ich lasse ihm die fünf Platinbarren, auf die sich mein überschaubares Vermögen inzwischen dank der Dienste für den Mantel wieder beläuft, und sammle die paar überzähligen Goldmünzen wieder ein.

"Fünf Platinbarren, mehr kann ich nicht... das bisschen Gold brauche ich noch für Unterkunft und Verpflegung. Wenn es zu wenig ist, dann verzichte ich gerne..."

"Nein, es ist gut so. Die Götter danken Euch", lächelt Bruder Tarus und lässt die Platinbarren in den Falten seines Gewandes verschwinden.

"Das Unterhemd musst du ausziehen", kommandiert Alesia, als ich mich in unserem Quartier in die Rüstung quetsche. Sie passt nur gerade eben so, die Waldläuferin, der sie einst gehörte, muss noch schmaler gewesen sein als ich.

"Dann bin ich aber fast nackt", protestiere ich unglücklich und versuche vergeblich, ihre helfende Hand abzuwehren.

"Es sieht aber unmöglich aus, wenn du es anlässt, also runter damit!" Resolut zieht Alesia mir mein dünnes Hemd über den Kopf und hilft mir, es gegen das knappe Oberteil der Rüstung auszutauschen. Nachdem nun alles sitzt, schaue ich verzweifelt an mir herunter. Wer hat sich bloß dieses idiotische Modell einfallen lassen? Oberschenkel, Hüften und Bauch sind völlig unbedeckt, und ich hasse die Vorstellung, damit Stephan, Orion, Claude und Feanor unter die Augen treten zu müssen. Ich habe keinem Mann mehr so viel meiner Haut präsentiert, seit...

"So kann ich nicht rumlaufen, Alesia, schon gar nicht vor Stephan und Orion und..."

"Warum nicht? Du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass jeder von denen schon mal den nackten Bauch einer Frau gesehen hat. Sogar Orion", kichert sie. "Was ist bloß los mit dir? Du warst doch früher nicht so prüde!"

"Du musst mich wohl verwechseln", entgegne ich hitzig. "Ich lege keinerlei Wert darauf, mich jedermanns Blicken so preiszugeben. Ich komme mir vor wie eine canthanische Straßendirne!"

"Unsinn", erwidert Alesia in beschwichtigendem Tonfall und tritt einige Schritte zurück, um mich von oben bis unten zu mustern. "Sie steht dir sehr gut. Die Farbe passt wunderschön zu deinen Haaren. Na komm, wir gehen die anderen suchen."

"Muss das sein..." Ich sträube mich energisch, aber vergeblich gegen ihren unerbittlichen Griff um meinen Ellbogen.

"Komm schon, dann hast du es wenigstens hinter dir. Und lass die Decke liegen!"

Warum muss sie bloß immer so kichern?!

Draußen werfen die gewaltigen Götterstatuen lange, graublaue Schatten über die begrünten Hügel und die sandigen Wege, es ist noch immer sehr warm. Lauer Wind zieht sanft an meinen Haaren, trägt einen Hauch von Salz, Seetang und Ozean in meine Nase. Während ich Alesia über das von der Abendsonne golden erleuchtete Tempelareal folge, versuche ich, mich zähneknirschend in mein Schicksal zu fügen. Wenn es in Kryta nicht so verdammt heiß wäre, würde mir das alles erspart bleiben.

In der Nähe der Grenth-Statue treffen wir auf Stephan, Orion und Claude, die sich aus dem Refektorium ein frisches Bier mitgebracht haben. In Claudes üblicherweise stets unbewegter, blasser Miene hebt sich erstaunt eine Braue, und Orion stößt einen leisen Pfiff aus, als sie meiner ansichtig werden. Stephan hingegen verzieht mitleidig das Gesicht, schüttelt traurig den Kopf und tätschelt meine Schulter.

"Mädchen, du musst mehr essen. Wirklich. Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer, als ich dachte. Du siehst aus wie kurz vor dem Hungertod, ich kann kaum hinsehen!" Teilnahmsvoll den Kopf schüttelnd, lässt er seinen gutmütigen Blick mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn über meine halb entblößte Figur gleiten.

Feanor, der etwas weiter hinten mit einer Gruppe von fünf Kriegern und Magiern spricht, die offenbar gerade erst eingetroffen sind, blickt kurz zu uns herüber, wendet sich dann wieder ab. Gleich darauf jedoch fährt sein Kopf wieder herum, dass seine Mähne nur so fliegt, der fremdartige Blick seiner dunklen Augen bleibt auf mir hängen. Wahrscheinlich hat er mich zunächst in diesem Aufzug überhaupt nicht erkannt, überlege ich und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als ein möglichst tiefes Loch, in das ich jetzt umgehend fallen könnte. Ich verschränke die Arme vor meinem nackten Bauch und blicke zu Boden, kann aber am Knirschen seiner Stiefel auf dem festgetretenen Sand und an dem leisen Klingeln der Münzen und metallenen Talismane seiner Rüstung hören, dass er zu uns herüberkommt.

"Jimei", sagt er leise, als er etwa einen halben Meter vor mir stehenbleibt. Ich nehme an, dass er mich betrachtet. Sehen kann ich es nicht, da ich gerade ernsthaft mit der wichtigen Aufgabe beschäftigt bin, die winzigen, glattpolierten Kieselsteinchen zu zählen, die den feinen, hellen Sand des Weges durchsetzen, auf dem wir stehen.

"Was?", frage ich und blicke nun doch vorsichtig durch die langen Fransen meiner Haare nach oben. Meine Gesichtsfarbe dürfte sich inzwischen zu einem kleidsamen Dunkelrot vertieft haben.

"Das ist canthanisch", antwortet er, lächelt und versucht meinen Blick einzufangen. Ich blicke wieder zu Boden und trete ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Es bedeutet..."

Ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich das wissen will, aber seine Erklärung bleibt mir ohnehin erspart, weil der vierschrötige, schwarzhaarige Krieger in schmucker Gladiatoren-Rüstung, der zu der Gruppe gehört, die bei der Grenth-Statue steht, lautstark Feanors Namen brüllt und ungeduldig nach ihm winkt.

Stephan reckt den Hals und schaut hinüber. "Was wollen diese komischen Figuren eigentlich von dir?", fragt er, an Feanor gewandt.

"Das sind Abenteurer aus Kryta. Sie kommen geradewegs aus der Kristallwüste, wo sie das Ritual des Aufstiegs vollendet haben, und können es nun kaum erwarten, endlich Grenths Reich zu betreten. Sie haben mich um Hilfe gebeten, weil ihre Gruppe so klein ist." Feanor hebt die muskulösen Arme, bindet seine lange Mähne mit einem dünnen Lederriemchen auf dem Oberkopf zusammen.

"Du begleitest sie in die Unterwelt?", fragt Alesia und legt den Kopf schief.

"Ja. Ich kenne mich dort recht gut aus und kann sie etwas anleiten. Außerdem gibt es mir Gelegenheit, unsere Reisekasse etwas aufzubessern. Die Beute dort ist nicht zu verachten."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachte ich ihn. Warum tut er das? Am Gold kann es wohl nicht liegen, allein seine Waffen sind ein Vermögen wert. Und unser Trupp kommt auch ganz gut so zurecht, ist ganz sicher nicht auf seine Almosen angewiesen – seine Kampfkraft ist sehr viel wichtiger für uns. Also will er offensichtlich für ein paar Abenteurer, die noch völlig grün hinter den Ohren sind und die er nicht mal kennt, in der Unterwelt seinen Hals riskieren - warum?

"Das ist ziemlich gefährlich, nicht?", fragt Alesia nun, ihre Augen weiten sich schon wieder vor Bewunderung. Ich unterdrücke ein entnervtes Stöhnen und blicke gen Himmel.

Feanor neigt leicht den Kopf. "Die Gegner dort sind sehr stark, ich kann es nicht leugnen - aber ich habe mich schon oft mit ihnen gemessen."

"Nun... dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück und gute Jagd", gurrt Alesia, legt ihm zart die Hand auf den Unterarm und lächelt strahlend zu ihm hoch, Stephan und Orion schließen sich den guten Wünschen wortreich an, verzichten allerdings auf das Handauflegen.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich begleiten", meint schließlich Claude, "einmal Grenths Reich zu sehen... das ist schon lange ein Traum von mir. Viel Glück!"

Ärgerlich wende ich mich ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen – statt ihn von dieser idiotischen Idee abzubringen, bestärken sie ihn auch noch darin. Zorn über so viel Unverstand brodelt in mir hoch, und ich beschließe, lieber zu gehen, bevor ich noch einen Wutanfall bekomme. Unwirsch werfe ich meine Mähne in den Nacken und mache mich auf den Rückweg in meine Unterkunft, doch Feanor holt mich mit langen Schritten ein, versperrt mir den Weg.

"Willst du mir denn kein Glück wünschen, Tari?" Sein canthanischer Akzent lässt die leisen Worte ganz weich klingen.

"Glück?" Hitzig wische ich mir die Haarfransen aus der Stirn und blicke funkelnd in seine dunklen Augen. "Du meinst das Glück, das du brauchst, um unbeschadet aus der Gefahr wieder rauszukommen, in die du dich freiwillig und ohne Not begibst?"

"Aber..."

"Aber was? Aber ein Mann muss tun, was ein Mann tun muss?!", schnappe ich und lasse ein abfälliges Schnauben hören. Zufrieden stelle ich fest, dass er vor meinem bissigen Ton leicht zurückzuckt. Bitte, soll er ruhig!

Feanor presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und zieht ärgerlich die Stirn in Falten, lächelt aber gleich darauf wieder sein feines, fast unmerkliches Lächeln, versucht, mir in die Augen zu schauen. Ich sehe weg, an ihm vorbei, zur Grenth-Statue hinüber, vor der das Grüppchen krytanischer Abenteuer auf ihn wartet und vor Ungeduld schon hektisch Rillen in das kurze Gras läuft.

"Machst du dir Sorgen? Das brauchst du nicht. Ich bin in spätestens vier Stunden wieder da. Es wird alles funktionieren, Tari."

"Es wird alles funktionieren?!" Jetzt beginnt mein Blut wirklich zu kochen, ich stehe kurz vor der Explosion, spüre, wie ich blass werde vor Wut. "Ich habe zweieinhalb Jahre im Krieg gekämpft, Feanor, im _Krieg_! Und nicht zum Spaß, so wie du es anscheinend nicht anders kennst", fauche ich ihn an, leise, flüsternd beinahe, weil ich genau weiß, dass meine Stimme vor Zorn zittern würde, wenn ich sie erhöbe. "Im Krieg gegen die Charr, die meine wunderschöne Heimat in einen Haufen schwelender Trümmer und stinkender Asche verwandelt und meine Familie abgeschlachtet haben, und gegen den Steingipfel, der..." Ich breche ab, beiße mir auf die Lippen. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, drohen, über die Ränder meiner Unterlider zu fluten und meine Wangen hinabzurinnen, aber ich fahre fort, kann mich nicht mehr bremsen. "_Das_ waren Kämpfe und Schlachten, die _notwendig_ waren, und kein Zeitvertreib, weil man sich gerade ein bisschen langweilt! Und was glaubst du, wie oft ich diese Worte schon gehört habe – 'mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird alles funktionieren'? Unzählige Male, von unzähligen Kämpfern, die sich für große Helden hielten, und auch von dem einen einzigen, der wirklich einer war – und soll ich dir etwas sagen? Sie sind alle tot! Alle!" Keuchend hole ich Luft, wische mir ungeduldig über die Augen – das würde gerade noch fehlen, dass ich jetzt vor ihm anfange zu heulen, denke ich aufgebracht.

"Und noch etwas will ich dir sagen, Feanor", fahre ich giftig fort, bohre meinen blitzenden Blick in seine dunklen Augen, nehme befriedigt zur Kenntnis, dass sein Gesicht allmählich die Farbe verliert. "Sie alle waren ersetzbar, alle bis auf einen, für den es keinen Ersatz gibt und niemals geben wird! Also geh ruhig mit diesen Grünschnäbeln, die du noch nie zuvor gesehen hast, in die Unterwelt, ich wünsche dir fette Beute! Komm zurück oder meinetwegen auch nicht – wie ich schon sagte, es gibt für fast jeden einen Ersatz. Auch für dich, Feanor."

Damit drehe ich mich auf dem Absatz um und lasse ihn einfach stehen, stiefele wutentbrannt hocherhobenen Hauptes zurück in mein Quartier, wo ich mich als erstes aus diesen lächerlichen Lederfetzen pelle, die eine Rüstung sein wollen, und mich im Unterhemd auf meine harte Pritsche werfe, um den Tränen der Wut, in die sich beinahe sofort auch wieder die Tränen der Trauer und des Schmerzes mischen, freien Lauf zu lassen.

"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, Tari?", schimpft Alesia, die eine Viertelstunde später unser Quartier betritt und sich mir gegenüber auf ihr Bett setzt. "Was hast du bloß zu Feanor gesagt? Er war ja wie vor den Kopf geschlagen!"

"Ist mir egal", erwidere ich, schließe die Augen und presse die Fingerspitzen auf meine pochenden Schläfen. Rote und weiße Punkte tanzen unter meinen Lidern, machen mich ganz schwindelig und verursachen mir Übelkeit. "Ich habe ihm nur mitgeteilt, was ich davon halte, wenn jemand dämlich genug ist, nur mal so zum Spaß seinen Kopf zu riskieren, obwohl dazu keine Notwendigkeit besteht."

"Aber musstest du denn..."

"Ich will das nicht diskutieren, Alesia. Du bist wahrscheinlich der Meinung, dass er ein großer Held ist – und ich denke, dass er ein großer Idiot ist. Jedem das seine. Hast du noch etwas von dem Heiltee gegen Kopfschmerzen?"

Alesia seufzt. "Ja, natürlich. Ich werde sehen, dass ich in der Tempelküche heißes Wasser bekomme." Sie setzt sich neben mich. "Du schläfst nachts schlecht, nicht wahr? Immer noch."

"Ja", sage ich leise. "Die Albträume lassen mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen."

Mitfühlend drückt sie meine Schulter. "Soll ich dir auch etwas von den Schlafkräutern aufbrühen? Da wir ohnehin noch einen Tag und eine weitere Nacht hierbleiben werden, ist es egal, wie lange du morgen schläfst."

Ich nicke dankbar. "Gute Idee... und was wirst du heute abend machen, während ich weggetreten sein werde?"

"Oh", entgegnet sie und klingt schon wieder ganz fröhlich, "ich bin mit Bruder Mizar verabredet. Er will mir die ganze Geschichte des Tempels der Zeitalter erzählen. Und wer weiß, wozu wir sonst noch kommen." Sie kichert. "Er ist recht hübsch, nicht? Ich hätte dich ohnehin gebeten, heute nacht nicht auf mich zu warten."

Ich setze mich halb auf und blicke kopfschüttelnd in ihr lächelndes Gesicht, das vor Vorfreude beinahe glüht, und spare mir mein Erstaunen. "Du bist unglaublich, Alesia. Was sagtest du gestern – wenn der eine nicht will, kommt ein anderer? Das hast du wirklich so gemeint, oder?"

"Natürlich", entgegnet sie ernsthaft. "Was hast du denn gedacht?"

Der starke Schlaftrunk lässt mich glatte siebzehn Stunden durchschlafen, tief, traumlos und ungestört. Als ich endlich erwache, weil Chili mit ihrer dicken, weichen Pfote in mein Gesicht patscht und ihre rauhe Raspelzunge über meine Wange zieht, hat die Sonne den Zenit bereits überschritten. Ich setze mich auf, strecke mich, bemerke, dass Alesias Bett unberührt ist und grinse kopfschüttelnd in mich hinein. Hoffentlich hat Bruder Mizar kein Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt, das er nun für meine Freundin brechen musste, überlege ich und muss beinahe kichern, während ich mich in meine dünne Lederkluft zwänge, die ich in Löwenstein gekauft hatte. Diese sogenannte Rüstung, die ich gestern von Bruder Tarus erstanden habe, werde ich nur tragen, wenn es absolut nicht anders geht. Ich verlasse das langgestreckte Steingebäude, in dem die Gästequartiere untergebracht sind, und schlendere über das sonnendurchflutete Tempelgelände, halte Ausschau nach Alesia und den anderen. Lange brauche ich nicht zu suchen, denn sie stehen vor Grenths Statue, lebhaft gestikulierend in ein Gespräch mit Bruder Mizar, Bruder Tarus und zwei weiteren Priestern vertieft. Ich trete näher, bemerke stirnrunzelnd ihre besorgten Gesichter. Alesia, die mich mit ernst zusammengezogenen Brauen heranwinkt, scheint sogar Tränen in den Augen zu haben. Was bei allen Göttern ist hier los?

Ich stelle mich zwischen Alesia und Stephan, blicke verwirrt in die Runde. "Was habt ihr denn? Gibt es Ärger?"

"Sieh dir die Statuen an, Tari", erwidert Alesia und deutet auf die gigantischen Abbilder von Grenth und Balthasar. Ich folge ihrem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und zucke begriffsstutzig die Schultern.

"Ja. Ich sehe sie. Und?"

"Fällt dir nichts auf?"

Ich zucke erneut die Achseln. "Was soll mir denn auffallen? Was ist hier los, Alesia?"

"Die Statuen sind dunkel, Tari. Dunkel und tot. Siehst du das denn nicht? Habe ich den Tee wieder überdosiert?" Ihre Stimme wird eine Idee schrill. "Die Götter haben der Welt ihre Gunst entzogen, die Zugänge zu ihren Reichen sind versperrt. Und Feanor ist noch immer in der Unterwelt. Seit nunmehr achtzehn Stunden."


	33. Ende gut, alles tot?

**33. Ende gut, alles tot?**

"Feanor ist seit achtzehn Stunden in Grenths Reich?" Ich frage sicherheitshalber nach, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe. Immerhin bin ich gerade erst aus dem Bett gekommen. Vielleicht funktioniert mein Gehör noch nicht richtig. "Er wollte doch nach vier Stunden wieder zurück sein?"

Alesia, die begonnen hat, nervös hin und herzulaufen, bleibt wieder stehen. Ihre Stirn liegt in tiefen Falten, Besorgnis und sogar Angst spiegeln sich in ihren großen, blaugrauen Augen. "Ich weiß. Irgend etwas muss schiefgegangen sein. Und jetzt kann er nicht zurück, weil die Portale verschlossen sind."

Ich wende mich Bruder Tarus zu, blicke in sein sorgenvolles Gesicht. "Stimmt das? Sind die Portale in beide Richtungen verschlossen, wenn die Welt nicht in der Gunst der Götter steht?"

"Das kann ich Euch nicht genau beantworten, Kind, denn ich selbst habe weder die Unterwelt noch den Riss des Kummers je bereist", antwortet der alte Priester mit leiser Stimme. "Ich kann Euch nur so viel sagen, dass ich noch nie jemanden aus den Reichen der Götter habe zurückkehren sehen, wenn sie der Welt ihre Gunst entzogen hatten."

"Seit wann steht die Welt denn nicht mehr in ihrer Gunst?", frage ich stirnrunzelnd.

"Seit der Morgendämmerung", entgegnet Bruder Tarus. Er wendet den Kopf, betrachtet bekümmert die gewaltige, dunkle Statue des Grenth, an der nun keine eisigen Nebel mehr herabwallen.

"Seit der Morgendämmerung...", wiederhole ich nachdenklich und streiche mir die Haare aus der Stirn, die mir die heiße Mittagsbrise immer wieder ins Gesicht weht. "Und wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie ihre Gunst wieder gewähren?"

Bruder Tarus zuckt die Schultern. "Das kann niemand sagen. Vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht einen Tag. Vielleicht einen Monat. Die Launen der Götter sind unvorhersehbar, wisst Ihr." Oh ja, und wie ich das weiß. Ich schlucke hörbar.

"Wir sollten uns mit den Gegebenheiten abfinden, Alesia", bemerke ich zu meiner Freundin, versuche, meiner Stimme einen harten Klang zu verleihen. "Vielleicht kann er nicht zurück, weil er tot ist."

"Sowas darfst du nicht mal denken, Tari!", fährt sie mich aufgebracht an. Erste Tränen glitzern in ihren Augen. Bruder Mizar tritt neben sie, nimmt besorgt ihre Hand.

Ich zucke die Achseln. "Warum nicht? Er hat es doch herausgefordert. Er hat selbst gesagt, dass die Gegner dort sehr stark sind. Vielleicht waren sie diesmal zu stark für ihn. Und diese Grünschnäbel, mit denen er losgezogen ist, kann man wohl kaum als wirksame Unterstützung bezeichnen, wenn man sich solch tödlichen Gefahren stellen will."

Ich fühle, wie die Wut wieder in mir hochsteigt – was für eine sinnlose Verschwendung! Ich schlucke meine eigenen Tränen hinunter, die der Zorn mir in die Augen treibt, und schüttele unwirsch meine Mähne. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen doch sehr an Feanors Stärke und Macht im Kampf gewöhnt habe... es wäre ein harter Schlag für unseren Trupp, wenn wir ihn verlieren würden – und ein harter Schlag für meine Rachepläne. Erst jetzt stelle ich fest, wie sehr ich mich darauf verlassen habe, dass ein so mächtiger Kämpfer wie er mir dabei hilft, sie zu verwirklichen.

"Wir haben noch drei Tage Zeit, bis wir in Schattenmoor sein müssen, so lange können wir ja noch warten", setze ich hinzu, an Alesia gewandt.

"Natürlich werden wir warten!", faucht sie. "Du kannst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft vorhaben, von hier wegzugehen, ehe wir Gewissheit haben, was mit ihm passiert ist?! Oh Götter... wenn er tot wäre... das wäre schrecklich, Tari!"

"Natürlich, es wäre ein Verlust... wenn auch nicht der schlimmste, den ich je erlitten hätte", entgegne ich bitter. Ich versuche, die Krämpfe in meiner Magengegend zu ignorieren, versuche, die Wut niederzukämpfen – dumpf glühende Wut auf den Canthani, der völlig ohne Not sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hat – und wofür?

"Als Kampfgefährte war er wirklich nützlich..."

"_Nützlich_?! Und _du_ nennst _mich_ kaltschnäuzig?!", herrscht Alesia mich an. "Was ist bloß aus dir geworden, Tari!" Damit dreht sie sich um und marschiert in Richtung der Dwayna-Statue davon, Bruder Mizar neben sich, der beruhigend auf sie einredet.

"Wo willst du hin?", rufe ich ihr hinterher.

Alesia bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu mir um. "Beten! Das solltest du auch tun, Tari!"

Mit energischen, von der Wut beflügelten Schritten folge ich ihr. "Beten?! Pah! Als ob das jemals etwas genützt hätte!" Ich hole sie ein, packe sie am Arm und funkele sie an, die Tränen steigen wieder hoch und rinnen schneller aus den Augenwinkeln über meine Wangen, als ich die Hand heben kann, um sie wegzuwischen. "Weißt du, wie ich gebetet habe, wie ich die Götter angefleht und angebettelt habe, Ruriks Leben zu verschonen, als ich hilflos und gelähmt von Dagnar Steinhaupts Feuerzaubern auf dem Bauch im Schnee lag und machtlos zusehen musste, wie dieses Ungeheuer seine schartige Axt hob? Als Beten alles war, was ich noch tun konnte? Alles hätte ich getan, Alesia, ALLES, ich hätte mit Freuden jedes nur denkbare Opfer gebracht, das die Götter von mir verlangt hätten, wenn sie ihn nur nicht hätten sterben lassen – und was hat es genützt?!" Meine Stimme erstirbt, keuchend hole ich Luft, zwänge den Atem durch meinen zugeschnürten Hals in meine Lungen. "Beten ist Zeitverschwendung, Alesia", krächze ich, "wenn ich eins gelernt habe, dann, dass die Geschicke der Menschen den Göttern vollkommen egal sind! Aber bitte, geh beten, bis deine Knie wundgescheuert sind, wenn es dich erleichtert... doch erwarte nicht, dass dir jemand zuhört!"

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um, lasse Alesia und ihren kleinen Tempelmönch in der brennenden Sonne stehen und stapfe zurück zu Stephan, Orion und Claude, die immer noch mit den Priestern diskutieren. Ich stelle mich zwischen Stephan und Bruder Tarus, aber ich höre ihren Gesprächen nicht zu. Meine Blicke schweifen ruhelos über die Tempelanlage, heften sich auf die dunklen, leblosen Statuen von Grenth und Balthasar, die mit steinernem Blick ausdruckslos und gleichgültig auf uns herunterstarren. Wirre Gedanken, die keinerlei wirklichen Sinn ergeben, rasen durch mein Hirn.

Kann jemand überhaupt so lange in der Unterwelt überleben?

Wie lange werden wir hier festsitzen, wann werden die Götter der Welt wieder ihre Gunst erteilen?

Wenn sie es denn endlich tun, wird Feanor dann zurückkehren oder nicht?

Wenn nicht, was machen wir dann?

Noch länger warten?

In drei Tagen werden wir in Schattenmoor erwartet. Ist das egal? Oder ist das wichtig?

Wo bekommen wir auf die Schnelle einen neuen Kämpfer her, der ihn ersetzt?

Ist es überhaupt wahr, was ich ihm gestern an den Kopf geworfen habe – dass jeder ersetzbar ist? Habe ich das wirklich so gemeint? Ganz plötzlich bedaure ich meine gestrige Auseinandersetzung mit ihm, und ich verfluche mein verdammtes, hitziges Temperament, stelle fest, dass es mir doch irgendwie leid täte, wenn das letzte, was er in seinem Leben von mir gehört hätte, diese scharfen und verletzenden Worte gewesen wären, die ich ihm in meiner Wut über seine Leichtfertigkeit ins Gesicht geschleudert habe. Aber entschuldigen werde ich mich trotzdem nicht, wenn er zurückkommt, denke ich und balle die Fäuste, bis meine kurzen Fingernägel sich in meine Handflächen graben. So ein verdammter Idiot!

"Komm mit, Tari", Stephans Riesenpranke legt sich schwer auf meine Schulter, "wir gehen was essen und ein Bier trinken. Hat keinen Sinn, hier in der Hitze rumzustehen."

"Du willst ein Bier trinken gehen?" Verwirrt blicke ich in Stephans gutmütiges Gesicht, das mit jener fatalistischen Ruhe auf mich herabblickt, die so typisch für ihn ist. "Jetzt?"

Stephan zuckt die Schultern. "Erklär mir, wem es hilft, wenn ich es nicht tue, und ich verspreche dir, ich werde es lassen."

Darauf weiß ich keine Antwort, also beschränke ich mich auf einen tiefen Seufzer und folge ihm, Orion und Claude zu dem kleinen, kühlen Gastraum in dem größten der Tempelgebäude, in dem die Besucher der Anlage einen kleinen Imbiss und kühle Getränke zu sich nehmen können. Bis auf ein junges krytanisches Paar, das vielleicht auf Pilgerfahrt sein mag und einen kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke besetzt, ist der Raum völlig leer. Zielstrebig marschiere ich auf einen Tisch an einem der mäßig breiten, unverglasten Fenster auf der Schattenseite des Raumes zu, von dem aus man einen großen Teil der Tempelanlage überblicken kann, und lasse mich auf die schlichte, harte Holzbank fallen. Stephan setzt sich neben mich und winkt dem jungen, schwarzhaarigen Tempeldiener, um unsere Bestellung aufzugeben, während ich gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starre. Wenn ich den Hals ein bisschen strecke, kann ich Alesias zierliche Gestalt sehen, wie sie in der heißen Mittagssonne neben Bruder Mizar vor der Dwayna-Statue kniet, tief in ihre nutzlosen Gebete versunken – und noch immer sind die Götterstatuen dunkel und tot.

Ein gewaltiger Bierkrug aus schlichtem grauem Steingut, den ein an Schlingpflanzen erinnerndes, dunkelgrünes Muster ziert, wird mit lautem Knall vor mich hingestellt und reißt mich kurzfristig aus meinem abwesenden Geisteszustand.

"Trinken wir, Tari", meint Stephan und lässt seinen Krug mit meinem kollidieren, den ich hastig erhoben habe. "Auf das Leben – möge Feanor heil zurückkehren!"

"Auf das Leben", erwidere ich leise seinen Trinkspruch und nehme einen tiefen Schluck der kühlen, bitteren Flüssigkeit. "Auf dass wir nicht noch mehr Verluste einstecken müssen. Mir reicht es allmählich." Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken den Bierschaum aus dem Gesicht.

"Wann genau müssen wir in Schattenmoor sein?", fragt Orion von seinem Platz gegenüber.

"In drei Tagen", entgegne ich und schaue wieder aus dem Fenster. Alesia kniet noch immer vor der Dwayna-Statue, ich wundere mich darüber, wie lange sie das durchhält. "Wenn wir morgens in aller Frühe aufbrechen, kommen wir immer noch rechtzeitig."

"Und wenn Feanor bis dahin nicht zurück ist?"

"Dann warten wir", antworte ich. "Alesia hat recht, wir können nicht einfach weiterziehen, ohne dass wir wissen, was passiert ist." Misstrauisch werfe ich einen kritischen Blick in die große, tiefe Schale aus glasiertem rotem Ton, die der Tempeldiener vor meine Nase schiebt. Ein dampfender Berg Eintopf aus Reis, grünen Paprika und schwarzen Bohnen, Tomaten, Flusskrebsfleisch und den unvermeidlichen kleingehackten roten Pfefferschoten türmt sich darin, umflossen von einer dicken, sämigen Sauce aus Kokosmilch und überpudert mit einer großzügigen Schicht eines gefährlich aussehenden orangeroten Gewürzpulvers. Ich schnuppere vorsichtig daran und niese. " Wir werden warten, bis die Götter der Welt wieder ihre Gunst erweisen und die Portale wieder offen sind, damit Feanor zurückkehren kann, egal wie lange es dauert", bekräftige ich noch einmal und niese erneut.

"Aber mal angenommen, er kommt nicht wieder raus, Gunst hin oder her", wirft Stephan kauend zwischen zwei Löffeln Reiseintopf ein, "was dann?"

"Dann werden wir versuchen, jemanden anzuheuern, der in der Unterwelt nach ihm sucht." Energisch ersteche ich eine Bohne mit den Zinken der leicht verbogenen Messinggabel. "Er ist zwar selber schuld an dieser ganzen verdammten Situation, aber er ist jetzt einer von uns, und wir gehen hier nicht weg, bevor wir Gewissheit darüber haben, was aus ihm geworden ist."

"Und der Weiße Mantel? Die warten in Schattenmoor doch auf uns", wirft Claude ein und blickt kurz von seiner Portion auf, mustert mich mit seinen pupillenlosen, silbrigen Augen, die mir noch immer eine leichte Gänsehaut verursachen, bevor er damit fortfährt, die roten Pfefferschoten sorgfältig mit dem Löffel auszusortieren.

"Zur Hölle mit dem verdammten Mantel! Wir lassen niemanden zurück!"

*********

Träge und zäh quälen sich die Stunden dahin. Da ich ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun habe, sitze ich im Schatten an der sanften Neigung eines der grasigen Hügel, mein Kinn auf meinen Knien, und versuche, an nichts zu denken. Abwesend kraule ich den weichen Pelz hinter Chilis kleinen, runden Öhrchen. Wenn ich die Fingerkuppen aneinanderreibe, entstehen kleine, klebrige schwarze Kügelchen - ich muss mir dringend überlegen, wie ich diese Katze wieder sauber bekomme... Neben mir kauert Alesia, die einstweilen endlich fertig ist mit ihren stundenlangen Gebeten zu Dwayna, von deren zweifelhaftem Nutzen sie nicht zu überzeugen ist.

"Es kann schließlich nichts schaden, Tari!", beharrt sie, ihren Blick starr auf die noch immer dunklen, leblosen Götterstatuen gerichtet, während ihre zierlichen Finger ruhelos einen Grashalm nach dem anderen ausrupfen.

"Es kann auch nichts schaden, wenn du deinen Heilstab rosa anmalst und kleine Glöckchen dranbindest", schnaube ich spöttisch. "Aber helfen würde es auch nichts. Reine Zeitverschwendung, genau wie deine Beterei. Die Götter interessieren sich nicht für uns, Alesia, ich wundere mich, dass du dich so vehement gegen diese Erkenntnis wehrst, du bist doch sonst nicht auf den Kopf gefallen!" Stirnrunzelnd drehe ich den Kopf zu ihr und blicke ihr in die Augen. "Nicht nur, dass ihnen wir Menschen völlig egal sind - ihnen liegt ja nicht einmal etwas an dieser Welt. Oder hätten sie es sonst zugelassen, dass die Charr unsere Heimat, unser wunderschönes Ascalon, in Schutt und Asche legen? Man sollte doch denken, dass Melandru mächtig genug gewesen wäre, um diese Perversion an der Natur, deren Schutz doch schließlich ihre Aufgabe ist, zu verhindern, wenn sie es nur gewollt hätte, oder nicht?"

Alesia seufzt. "Das kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten, Tari. Ich bin nur ein Mensch, wie soll ich dir da die Handlungen der Götter erklären?"

"Natürlich", knurre ich, "erklären kannst du es mir nicht, aber beten soll ich trotzdem?"

"Wenn ich dich so reden höre, wundere ich mich, dass du so dagegen wetterst, dass die Weißmäntel die Wahren Götter verleugnen", entgegnet Alesia ärgerlich, "du bist doch auch nicht besser!"

"Ich verleugne die Götter ja nicht. Ich weiß, dass sie existieren und würde nie etwas anderes behaupten. Ich bin bloß fertig mit ihnen, Alesia, ein für allemal - du weißt, warum. Diese Scharte können sie nie mehr auswetzen."

Damit hülle ich mich wieder in grimmiges Schweigen, und Alesia scheint die Lust an ihrer Überzeugungsarbeit zum Glück vergangen zu sein. Während die Zeit schleppend dahinkriecht, verdunkelt sich das grelle Licht der Mittagssonne allmählich zu einem tiefen, warmen Gold, und die Schatten, welche die gigantischen Götterstatuen über die grünen Hügel und die sandigen Wege werfen, werden länger, schmaler und immer dunkler. Priester kommen und gehen, verrichten ihre Abendgebete vor den Bildnissen der Götter. Die Luft ist heiß und schwül, kühlt sich nur sehr langsam ab. Erst, als das satte Indigo des Abendhimmels sich bei Einbruch der Nacht in ein samtiges, tiefes Schwarzblau verwandelt und die ersten blassen Sterne hervortreten, kommt eine frischere Brise auf, die meine erhitzte Haut kühlt und sanft die Fransen meiner Mähne zaust. Ich schließe die Augen, mein Kinn noch immer auf meinen Knien, und döse ein.

Ein lautes, zischendes Brausen mit einem Nachhall wie Donnergrollen, das unverhofft die tiefe Stille zerschneidet, schreckt mich aus dem leichten Schlaf und lässt mich senkrecht in die Höhe schießen. Im Nu hocke ich sprungbereit auf den Fußballen, eine Hand am Griff meines Dolches, und blicke hektisch um mich, bis ich erkenne, was passiert ist - die Statuen sind wieder zum Leben erwacht, die Götter haben der Welt erneut ihre Gunst erteilt.

"Alesia!!"

Ich blicke neben mich, aber sie ist weg. Es ist überhaupt niemand zu sehen, das Tempelgelände liegt wie ausgestorben unter dem glitzernden Sternenhimmel. Ich springe auf, eile im Laufschritt zur Grenth-Statue, von der nun wieder in geisterhaftem Weiß die eisigen Nebel herabwallen, welche die knochigen Züge der skelettierten Fratze des Gottes des Todes gespenstisch erleuchten wie die Grimasse einer Chimäre, die aus dem Fiebertraum eines Wahnsinnigen in die Wirklichkeit entkommen ist. Nervös trete ich von einem Fuß auf den anderen, unsicher, was ich jetzt tun soll, bis ich beschließe, die anderen suchen zu gehen - doch sie kommen mir bereits eilig entgegen, kaum, dass ich mich umgewendet habe.

Schweigend drängen wir uns vor Grenths Statue aneinander. Stephan steht zwischen mir und Alesia, hat jedem von uns eine zentnerschwere Riesenpranke auf die Schulter gelegt. Niemand spricht ein Wort, niemand bricht die Stille, durch die nur das tiefe, leise Rauschen der Magie hallt, die von Grenths nebelumwogtem Bildnis ausgeht und mir eine Gänsehaut verursacht, während wir gespannt darauf warten, dass etwas – irgend etwas – passiert.

Inzwischen haben sich Bruder Tarus und Bruder Mizar zu uns gesellt, warten stumm mit uns darauf, dass sich das Portal zu Grenths Reich öffnet und unseren Kameraden freigibt. Je länger wir dort stehen, ohne dass sich etwas tut, desto härter wird der Knoten in meinem Magen, desto höher steigt er, bis er schließlich meine Kehle so vollkommen ausfüllt, so dass ich kaum noch atmen kann. Der klägliche Rest dessen, was Dagnar Steinhaupts Axt von meinem Herzen übriggelassen hat, klopft hart gegen meine Rippen, in der Stille der Nacht dröhnt der Nachhall des Pochens laut in meinen Ohren. Warum bewegt sich nichts – wo bleibt der verdammte Canthani? Meine Finger krampfen sich umeinander, bis die Gelenke schmerzend knacken. Jetzt müsste er doch zurückkehren können? Ist er also doch tot, ums Leben gekommen in der Unterwelt? Es wäre schade um so einen starken Verbündeten... Götter, ich bin so unendlich wütend auf ihn! Hätte ich am Ende doch beten sollen? Sollte ich vielleicht jetzt noch damit anfangen? Aber nein, oh nein, Götter, ihr werdet mich nicht noch einmal betteln sehen, nie mehr wieder werde ich Euch um etwas anflehen, so wie ich Euch um Ruriks Leben angefleht habe, um am Ende nur eurer Belustigung zu dienen...

"Das war's dann wohl", fauche ich schließlich, an Stephan und Alesia gewandt, nachdem sich Minuten später immer noch nichts getan hat. "So ein Idiot! So ein verfluchter Idiot! Wie kann man nur so verdammt..."

Das scharfe Zischen, mit dem sich direkt vor Grenths Statue ein großes, schimmerndes Portal öffnet, unterbricht meine gedämpfte, wütende Tirade. Irisierend schillert es bläulich im fahlen Licht der Sterne, wie die sanft gewellte Oberfläche eines geisterhaften, transparenten Teiches. Ein leises Summen geht von ihm aus, das ich bis in die Fingerspitzen fühlen kann, und durch diese magische Verbindung zur Unterwelt stolpert endlich Feanor, mit letzter Kraft, so scheint es. Über seiner Schulter trägt er den leblosen Körper eines der grünschnäbeligen Kämpfer, mit denen er losgezogen ist – es sieht aus, als handele es sich um einen der Magier.

Während meine Kameraden nach einer starren Schrecksekunde nach vorn stürmen, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen und ihm zu helfen, bleibe ich im Hintergrund stehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Erleichterung lässt das Adrenalin in meinen Adern allmählich verebben, während ich Feanor scharf beobachte. Er atmet zwar schwer und keuchend, starrt vor Dreck und Staub, Schweiß und getrocknetes Blut bedecken die bloße Haut seiner Arme und seiner Brust, aber es scheint ihm ansonsten nichts zu fehlen. Was man von dem regungslosen Magier, den er jetzt mit Stephans Hilfe vorsichtig auf den Boden legt, nicht gerade behaupten kann.

Feanor, der neben dem verwundeten Magier in die Knie gegangen ist, winkt Bruder Tarus heran, eine gehetzte Fahrigkeit liegt in seinen Bewegungen, die ich bisher noch nie bei ihm gesehen habe.

"Weckt Eure Heiler! Dieser Mann braucht sofort Hilfe!" Seine Stimme klingt rauh, heiser und erschöpft, sein canthanischer Akzent ist stärker ausgeprägt als sonst.

"Wir bringen ihn ins Haus der Heilung", erklärt der alte Priester. "Könnt Ihr ihn tragen?" Er blickt fragend zu Stephan auf, der knapp nickt, den bewusstlosen Magier so mühelos hochhebt wie ein kleines Kind, und dann mit seiner Last hinter Bruder Tarus her eilt. Unterdessen schließt sich das wabernde Schillern des Portals mit einem leisen Zischen, gefolgt von einem winzigen Ploppen. Von dem Rest von Feanors Abenteurergesellschaft ist niemand mehr herausgekommen.

Alesia kniet sich dicht neben Feanor, murmelt einen leisen Stärkungszauber. "Fehlt dir etwas, lass mich dich untersuchen...", beginnt sie, doch er unterbricht sie, wehrt sie mit einer brüsken Handbewegung ab. Sonst wäre sie ihm am Ende vielleicht noch um den Hals gefallen, obwohl ihr Tempelmönchlein direkt daneben steht und zuguckt, denke ich und schnaube leise.

"Ich bin in Ordnung, nur ein paar Kratzer, aber damit werde ich selbst fertig. Lass mich nur etwas zu Atem kommen." Er blickt sich suchend um, bis sein Blick mich gefunden hat, heftet seine dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen, die in tiefen, schwarzen Schatten der Erschöpfung liegen, auf mich, scheint zu warten. Worauf? Muss ich jetzt irgend etwas sagen...? Ich verschränke meine Arme noch fester vor der Brust und trete näher heran, aber nur zwei Schritte.

"Wo ist der Rest von deinem wackeren Heldentrupp, Feanor?", frage ich. Ironische Schärfe klirrt in meiner Stimme, überdeckt die Erleichterung darüber, dass er wieder da ist und wir uns nun doch nicht nach einem Ersatz für ihn umsehen müssen.

Er zuckt eine Idee zurück. Wahrscheinlich hat er etwas anderes erwartet. "Sie sind tot", antwortet er leise.

Ich spüre, wie meine Augen sich weiten, mir wird flau im Magen. Unbewusst fliegen meine Hände vor mein Gesicht. Tot? Vier Leute tot? Was bei allen Göttern ist da passiert?

"Alle?!" Alesia fragt das Offensichtliche, ihr Gesicht wird bleich vor Schreck. "Was ist geschehen? Warum warst du überhaupt so lange weg? Wir waren ganz krank vor Sorge um dich!"

Wieso wir? Ich nicht, ich war nur krank vor Ärger, denke ich bei mir, während Feanor sich mühsam hochrappelt. Er kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer bleibt Feanor stehen, blickt zu Boden. "Es war meine Schuld", erklärt er schließlich mit leiser Stimme, während er das schmale Lederbändchen löst, das die vordere Partie seiner blutverkrusteten Mähne auf seinem Oberkopf zusammengehalten hat. "Es lief von Anfang an schief, ich hätte sofort zurückkommen sollen, sobald mir das klar wurde. Die Gruppe hat jede Anweisung missachtet, die ich gegeben habe, ist blindlings in jede Gegnergruppe hineingerannt. So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Die haben tatsächlich geglaubt, sie wären unsterblich." Feanor schüttelt müde den Kopf. "Mir blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihnen zu folgen und sie so gut am Leben zu erhalten, wie ich konnte. Die Beute war gut, das hat sie dazu verführt, jede Vorsicht fallenzulassen. Durch das Labyrinth und durch die Zwillingsschlangenberge haben wir es trotzdem noch einigermaßen heil geschafft, aber auf den Chaos-Ebenen haben uns die Gegner überrannt. Die anderen vier haben wir dort verloren. Ich konnte nur den einen retten, und es gelang mir, mich mit ihm in Grenths Halle zurückzuziehen, die von allen feindlichen Wesen gemieden wird. Dort habe ich mit ihm gewartet, bis die Portale wieder offen waren, damit wir zurückkehren konnten. Ich konnte ihn so lange stabilisieren, aber nur gerade eben noch. Ich hoffe, die Heiler bekommen ihn durch."

"Und dir ist bei alledem nichts weiter passiert?", frage ich und hebe ungläubig die Brauen. So viel Glück - warum hat er eine solche Menge davon, während es meinen Liebsten so vollkommen verlassen hatte... Ich schlucke hart, beiße mir auf die Unterlippe und verfluche innerlich die Ungerechtigkeit der Götter.

Kaum zu fassen, vier Leute sind tot und er kommt mit ein paar Kratzern davon. Davon allerdings hat er etliche, ist förmlich übersät von blutigen Schrammen, kleineren Schnitten und Prellungen.

"Nicht viel", beantwortet Feanor meine Frage. "Ein Hieb von einer Klingen-Aatxe" - er schiebt die kurze Weste beiseite, enthüllt einen schwärzlichen, kaum geschlossenen Schnitt von der Länge einer Hand auf seiner Brust, direkt über dem Herzen, der anfangs recht stark geblutet haben muss -, "war das einzig Erwähnenswerte. Und auch das ist nur ein Kratzer", wehrt er Alesia ab, der bei diesem Anblick ein kleiner Aufschrei der Besorgnis entfährt.

"Es sieht aber tief aus", beharrt sie. "Ich kann..."

"Nicht nötig, ich kann das selbst heilen", entgegnet er. Der sanfte Ton seiner dunklen Stimme klingt irgendwie gezwungen.

Allmählich spüre ich, wie sehr das Warten, das noch nie meine Stärke war, meine Nerven ermüdet hat, und obwohl ich weiß, dass es mir nicht guttut, sehne ich mich danach, nun, da die Anspannung sich allmählich löst, wieder allein zu sein. "Ich bin sicher, ihr einigt euch auch ohne mich", erkläre ich daher und unterdrücke ostentativ ein Gähnen, "ich gehe jetzt in mein Quartier." Ich hebe kurz grüßend die Hand, wende mich um und trotte davon.

"Tari, einen Moment." Feanor kommt hinter mir her, überholt mich mit seinen langen Schritten und stellt sich mir in den Weg. Er schaut mich an, beugt sich dann aber hinunter, um Chili zu streicheln, die schnurrend den Kopf an seinem Knie reibt. Was hat diese Katze bloß mit ihm? Ich begreife es noch immer nicht.

"Sollte ich warten, damit du Chili gute Nacht sagen kannst?"

"Nein." Er richtet sich wieder auf und wischt sich das lange, dunkle Haar aus der Stirn. Das bleiche Licht, das von Grenths Statue ausgeht, fällt auf sein Gesicht - hohlwangig sieht er aus, müde und erschöpft, seine fremdartigen, mandelförmigen Augen liegen tief in den Höhlen. Ernst sucht er meinen Blick, aber ich schaue an ihm vorbei. "Wegen unserem Gespräch gestern, Tari..."

"Gestern? Du meinst vorgestern. Du warst dreißig Stunden weg, Feanor. Alesia hat vermutlich schon Schwielen an den Knien, weil sie ununterbrochen vor Dwaynas Statue auf ihnen herumgerutscht ist, um bei ihr ein gutes Wort für dich einzulegen", erkläre ich und unterdrücke mit Mühe ein abfälliges Schnauben.

"Dreißig Stunden?" Überrascht zieht er die Brauen hoch. "So lange kam es mir nicht vor... aber das Zeitempfinden in den Reichen der Götter ist verzerrt..." Seine Stimme bricht ab, eine unbehagliche Pause entsteht, während er offenbar nach Worten sucht.

Ich richte mich auf, recke den Hals, schüttele meine Mähne nach hinten. "Nun – was wolltest du mir sagen, Feanor? Oder erwartest du etwas von mir? Eine Entschuldigung für meine harten Worte vielleicht? Einen Kniefall eventuell?" Misstrauisch funkele ich ihn an, während mein Ton an Schärfe zunimmt. "Da kannst du lange...."

"Schsch - bitte." Feanor hebt beide Hände, um mich auszubremsen. "Ich erwarte nichts dieser Art. Im Gegenteil, ich wollte dir sagen, dass es mir leidtut."

"Dir tut es...?"

"Ja. Ich hatte eine Menge Zeit zum Nachdenken, während ich in Grenths Halle auf die Gelegenheit gewartet habe, zurückzukehren." Er fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzauste Mähne, aber die leise Nachtbrise weht sie ihm sofort wieder ins Gesicht. "Ich denke, ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt jetzt. Ich bin nicht mit Krieg und Blutvergießen großgeworden, so wie du, Tari, obwohl ich beinahe zwanzig Jahre lang unter den besten Lehrmeistern der Welt genau dafür ausgebildet wurde..."

"Zwanzig Jahre...?" Mir fallen vor Verblüffung fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, während ich gedanklich rasch überschlage, wie wenige Wochen Training mir zuteil wurden, bevor ich mich mit der Ascalon-Vorhut in den Krieg gegen die Charr gestürzt habe.

"Zwanzig Jahre", bekräftigt Feanor. "Wer sich bei uns unter realen Bedingungen mit anderen messen will, kämpft entweder gegen eine der zahlreichen Banden in unserer Hauptstadt Kaineng, oder im Bürgerkrieg, der im Süden des Landes schon seit Jahrhunderten tobt. Und wer sich wirklich starken Gegnern stellen will, wird Weh no Su und geht in die Unterwelt oder in den Riss des Kummers. Deshalb war ich schon so oft dort, Tari. Es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich dort Risiken eingehe, die unnötig sind. Ich kenne es nicht anders, ich bin so aufgewachsen. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht, wie das auf jemanden wie dich wirken muss, der dem Krieg nie entkommen konnte – jemanden, dem der Krieg alles genommen hat, was er je geliebt hat."

Ich schlucke, blicke an ihm vorbei, lasse den herrlich kühlen Nachtwind mein Gesicht streicheln und schließe die Augen. Ich rieche das Meersalz in der frischen Brise, höre das leise Klirren der vielen metallenen Talismane auf Feanors Rüstung und die gedämpften Gespräche meiner Kameraden, die noch vor der Grenth-Statue stehen und sicher darauf warten, dass Feanor sich wieder zu ihnen gesellt. Stephan wird bestimmt noch vorschlagen, seine Rückkehr gebührend zu feiern...

"Deshalb tut es mir leid, Tari", fährt Feanor leise fort. "Ich werde dir keinen Anlass mehr zur Sorge geben."

"Ich habe mich nicht gesorgt", krächze ich. "Aber du bist nun ein Teil unseres Trupps, und ich muss mich auf dich verlassen können." Ich wende mich ihm zu und blicke ihm nun endlich gerade in die Augen. "Kann ich das, Feanor? Kann ich dir vertrauen?"

Er nickt langsam, erwidert ernst, beinahe feierlich meinen Blick. "Tausendprozentig, Tari. Ich werde immer hinter dir stehen."

Ich senke die Augen, streiche meine Mähne nach hinten und nicke dann zögernd. "Gut... gut. Übermorgen findet unser kleines Stelldichein mit dem Weißen Mantel in Schattenmoor statt. So lange kannst du dich noch von deinem... Abenteuer... erholen. Vielleicht solltest du dich jetzt hinlegen." Ich blicke ihn wieder an, lege den Kopf schief und gestatte mir ein winziges Lächeln. "Und nimm ein Bad."


	34. Die Prüfung der Auserwählten

**34****. Die Prüfung der Auserwählten**

Zwei Tage und drei wie üblich schlaflose Nächte später stehen wir mitten in der heißen Vormittagssonne im kleinen Weiler Schattenmoor vor unserem alten Freund Justiziar Hablion - dem ich, wenn er nicht sofort aufhört, mich anzuglotzen, einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen rammen werde. Und zwar einen vergifteten Pfeil!

"Meine Freunde! Willkommen in Schattenmoor", grüßt Hablion ölig und grinst anzüglich, seine prunkvolle weißgoldene Rüstung schimmert blendend in der grellen Sonne. Der Blick der wässrig-blauen Augen in seinem sonnengebräunten Gesicht kann sich nicht entscheiden, ob er auf meinen nackten Oberschenkeln, meinem Bauchnabel oder auf meinem Busen klebenbleiben will, den diese sogenannte Rüstung, die ich im Tempel der Zeitalter auf Alesias Drängen hin gekauft habe, nur gerade eben so bedeckt. Verflucht seien diese knappen Lederfetzen, die zwei Drittel meines Körpers unbekleidet lassen! Der Vorteil, dass sie so sparsam geschnitten sind, dass ich selbst in der feuchten krytanischen Affenhitze kaum noch einen Schweißtropfen vergieße, wird ohnehin dadurch zunichte gemacht, dass die zahllosen Mückenschwärme in den Sümpfen nun endgültig von meinen Kameraden abzulassen und sich stattdessen in trauter Einigkeit auf mich allein zu stürzen scheinen.

Hin und hergerissen zwischen heiß aufwallendem Ärger und peinlicher Verlegenheit drehe ich nervös meinen Bogen in der Hand, während Justiziar Hablions Blick sich offenbar für mein Dekolletée entschieden hat und mein Gesicht allmählich die aparte Farbe eines gekochten Hummers annimmt. Fehlt nur noch, dass ihm der Geifer aus dem Maul tropft, denke ich angewidert, und fühle Chilis Körper unter meiner Hand leise knurrend vibrieren. Feanor scheint mein Unbehagen nicht zu entgehen, er tritt vor mich, entzieht mich dadurch den gierigen Blicken des Justiziars. Nur zu gern verstecke ich mich hinter seinem breiten, muskulösen Rücken.

"Nun", fährt Hablion endlich fort, da es nichts mehr zu begaffen gibt, "ich bin glücklich, dass Ihr es rechtzeitig zur Prüfung der Auserwählten hierher geschafft habt. Dies ist das Auge von Janthir", er deutet nach seiner rechten Seite, wo über einer runden, hell gepflasterten Plattform ein riesiges magisches, pyramidenförmiges Objekt in blassem, transparentem Türkisgrün schwebt, dessen Kanten vielleicht eine Länge von sechs oder sieben Fuß messen und aus dem ein beunruhigend lebendiges, scharf blickendes menschliches Auge in Übergröße auf uns herabsieht. Unbehaglich mustere ich das Auge, die fremdartige Magie, die von ihm ausgeht, lässt meine Haut kribbeln, und ich spüre, wie sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken aufrichten.

"Das Auge", setzt Hablion seine Erklärungen fort und versucht vergeblich, an Feanor vorbei einen Blick auf mich zu erhaschen, "hat die Macht, in das Innere eines Menschen hineinzublicken und seine magischen Begabungen zu erkennen. Ihr habt die große Ehre, das Auge nach Lehmhorst zu bringen, einem kleinen Fischerort an der Küste der Göttlichkeit, nordwestlich von hier. Auf Eurem Weg dorthin werdet Ihr die Bevölkerung mit dem Auge prüfen, und jene, welche es für würdig erachtet, werdet Ihr mit Euch nehmen, denn sie sind dazu auserwählt, im Tempel der Unsichtbaren bei den Großmeistern zu studieren."

"Deshalb 'die Auserwählten' ", murmelt Alesia neben mir. "Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wofür sie wohl auserwählt werden - ein Studium bei den Großmeistern klingt ja gar nicht schlecht, oder?"

"Ich würde sagen, das kommt auf die Großmeister an", knurre ich trocken und werfe einen misstrauischen Blick auf das unruhige, durchscheinende Auge.

"Bevor das Auge jedoch bereit ist, Euch zu folgen", führt Hablion weiter aus, "müsst Ihr Euch im Brunnen der Wahrheit reinigen. Ihr findet ihn draußen vor dem Osttor, auf einem Hügel im Südosten. Wenn Ihr dies getan habt, kommt wieder hierher, um das Auge in Empfang zu nehmen."

Nichts lieber als das - ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und bin schon die Treppe zur unteren Ebene hinabgeeilt, ehe Alesia und Orion sich auch nur bewegt haben. Bloß weg von hier! Am Tor warte ich auf meine Kameraden, sehe mich dabei kurz um. Auch in diesem Ort fällt mir wieder der krasse Unterschied auf zwischen den ärmlichen, strohgedeckten Behausungen der Bevölkerung und den ganz offensichtlich neuen, stabilen Steingebäuden, die der Mantel errichtet hat. Zwei schlanke, hohe Türme, die jenen im Tempel der Toleranz stark ähneln, überwachen die Siedlung, die von einer hohen, hölzernen Palisade mit großen, metallverstärkten Toren umschlossen wird. Mantelritter und Dorfbewohner sehe ich nur vereinzelt miteinander sprechen, sie bleiben anscheinend meist für sich. Kein Wunder, denke ich schnaubend.

*********

"Ich verstehe nun, warum du neulich auf Hablion so gut zu sprechen warst", bemerkt Feanor, während wir nebeneinander aus einem kleineren Nebentor nach Süden heraustreten, um uns zum Brunnen der Wahrheit zu begeben.

"Dieser Kerl ist so dermaßen widerlich!", fauche ich. "Wie der mich angeglotzt hat!"

"Hab ein bisschen Verständnis, Tari", wirft Alesia ein, die an meiner anderen Seite geht. "Auch ein Justiziar ist schließlich nur ein Mann!" Sie wagt es tatsächlich, albern zu kichern, dabei ist sie es, der ich diese Peinlichkeit zu verdanken habe. Ich werfe erst ihr und dann Feanor, der sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen kann, einen galligen Blick zu und grunze ungehalten.

Der Canthani scheint mir noch immer ein wenig angeschlagen zu sein nach seinem Ausflug in die Unterwelt, der für vier seiner fünf Begleiter tödlich, und für den fünften mit einem bleibenden geistigen Schaden endete. Seine Haut, die normalerweise in einem leichten, warmen Goldton schimmert, ist seitdem fast so blass wie meine, und die dunklen Augen liegen noch immer in tiefen Schatten. Alesia bemerkte heute früh, als wir aufgebrochen sind, er sei noch in sich gekehrter als sonst, aber davon ist mir nichts aufgefallen. Wahrscheinlich hat das eher etwas mit ihrer inzwischen wieder etwas aufdringlichen Art ihm gegenüber zu tun, überlege ich, für die er sich offenbar nicht erwärmen kann. Vielleicht hat sie ihre Ambitionen ja doch noch nicht völlig aufgegeben. Zu mir verhält er sich jedenfalls wie immer, hält sich stets in meiner Nähe auf, mehr noch als bisher, lässt mich nie allein sein. Vielleicht, weil er weiß, dass es eigentlich nicht gut für mich ist, weil ich dann umgehend wieder in trübe Gedanken verfalle...

Den Brunnen der Wahrheit, den wir recht schnell gefunden haben, umgibt statt einer Ummauerung eine flache Treppe aus dunklem Sandstein, die, unterbrochen von vier hoch eingerahmten Wasserläufen, zum Becken selbst hinaufführt. Eine mäßig hohe, mehrfach längs durchbrochene steinerne Säule in der Mitte des Wasserbeckens krönt den Brunnen, grellweißes Licht umwabert das leise blubbernde eisblaue Wasser, vermittelt den Eindruck willkommener Kühle und Frische in der heißen Spätfrühlingsluft. Am liebsten würde ich hineinspringen, beschränke mich aber darauf, meine Arme bis zu den Achseln ins Wasser zu halten und mir Gesicht und Hals zu waschen. Stephan ist da weniger zimperlich, er nimmt den Helm ab und taucht ohne weitere Umstände seinen kurzgeschorenen Kopf in das sprudelnde Nass.

In der Umgebung des Brunnens stehen etliche mehr als mannsgroße, aus dicken Feldsteinen gemauerte Gebilde, die ähnlich wie Bienenstöcke geformt sind. Dünne, metallene Streben ragen auf zwei Seiten heraus, an denen lange, schmale Wimpel aus dünngehämmertem, goldfarbenem Metall angebracht sind, die träge in der warmen Luft wehen.

"Schaut mal, hier steht was!" Ich winke die anderen herbei und blicke mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die Metallwimpel, auf denen ich soeben kunstvoll eingeprägte Runen entdeckt habe, die so verschnörkelt sind, dass ich sie kaum entziffern kann.

" 'Tafel von Janthir' ", lese ich vor. "Schon wieder Janthir, wie das Auge... Was das wohl bedeutet? Hier geht es weiter:

_' In unserem Glauben sind wir blind. _

_In den Unsichtbaren suchen wir das wahre Gesicht._

_In uns selbst finden wir Gehorsam._

_-Bauerngebet- aus dem Buch von Loam'_

Klingt komisch, oder?", frage ich mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Religiöser Quark... hier, auf den anderen steht auch etwas." Ich gehe eine nach der anderen der etwa sieben Fuß hohen Säulen ab und lese vor:

" _'Der wahrhaft Gläubige fragt nicht nach Wiedergutmachung_

_Der wahrhaft Gläubige fleht die Götter nicht um Vergebung seiner Sünden an_

_Der wahrhaft Gläubige legt sein Leben in die Hand des Schicksals und vertraut den Unsichtbaren_

_Vers 11, Buch der Ketzerei'_ .

Und hört mal dies hier:

_'Der Scheideweg wird kommen, ein Aufruhr der Zeit, an dem die Geschichte der Welt noch nicht geschrieben ist. An diesem Scheideweg, wenn über das Schicksal der Welt entschieden wird, werden sich die Mächte des Bösen erheben. Genau an diesem Punkt besteht die Gefahr, dass die Auserwählten versagen._

_Schriftrolle des Sehens'_ ."

Neugierig marschiere ich zur nächsten Säule, halte die Wimpel fest, damit ich ihre Aufschrift lesen kann.

"Oha, hört mal her, jetzt wird es richtig übel:

_'Derjenige, der seinen Meistern aufrichtig Bedeutung zuspricht, ist ein guter Gläubiger. Aber selbst eine nichtsnutzige Person kann ein zuverlässiger Bittsteller sein, so er seinen Meistern blind vertraut._

_Vers 8, Buch der Ränge'._

Also wenn das die Manteldoktrin ist..."

Mit geringschätzigem Schnauben gehe ich weiter zur nächsten Tafel von Janthir, lese, und spüre, wie mir ganz kalt wird.

"Das wird ja immer besser - nun hört Euch das mal an:

_'Der Pfad der Auserwählten führt in den Tod. Wenn vor die Wahl zwischen Leben und Tod gestellt, so ist es nur das Letztere, das die Unsichtbaren zum Ruhme führen wird. Beharrlicher Fortschritt auf diesem Weg wird im Jenseits belohnt werden._

_- Auszug aus einer Unterhaltung mit dem Ältesten Beichtvater Schessler.'_ "

Ich wische mir die Mähne aus dem Gesicht und wende mich zu Alesia und Feanor um, die gleich hinter mir stehen - Stephan hat den Kopf schon wieder unter Wasser, und Claude und Orion haben nicht einmal zugehört, sind in ihr Gespräch vertieft.

"Was soll denn das bedeuten - 'der Pfad der Auserwählten führt in den Tod'? Hablion hat doch vom Studieren gesprochen, aber nicht vom Sterben? Ich wusste doch gleich, irgendetwas ist faul an dem Verein..."

"Du verstehst das bestimmt falsch", unterbricht mich Alesia und legt mir beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Reg dich nicht immer gleich so auf. Mal ehrlich, Tari, von der Interpretation religiöser Texte verstehst du so viel wie ein Zackenbarsch vom Schwertkampf. Es bedeutet ganz sicher nicht das, was du denkst."

"Und woher willst du das wissen?", frage ich zweifelnd. Auch Feanor runzelt die Stirn, wie ich mit einem raschen Blick auf sein Gesicht feststelle.

"Weil solche Texte immer verschlüsselt sind. Herrje, Tari", Alesia verdreht entnervt die Augen, "warum sonst sollten Priester wohl jahrelang studieren müssen? Das ist beim Mantel bestimmt auch nicht anders als bei den Anhängern der Wahren Götter. Und jetzt komm", sie zieht mich energisch am Arm hinter sich her, "wir müssen zurück zu Hablion, damit wir endlich mit unserer eigentlichen Aufgabe fortfahren können."

"... und damit er mich wieder anglotzen kann", ergänze ich säuerlich.

*********

Kaum haben wir Hablion wieder erreicht, entschwebt das pyramidenförmige Gebilde mit dem Auge von Janthir seinem Ruheplatz über der Plattform und plaziert sich hoch über unseren Köpfen. Das magische Summen, das von ihm ausgeht, verstärkt sich eine Idee. Meine Gänsehaut kehrt zurück. Ich knuffe Orion unauffällig in die Seite.

"Orion? Kennst du diese Art von Magie? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt."

Orion blickt diskret nach oben, auf das über uns schwebende Auge, und streicht sich die dünnen, weißen Ponyfransen zurecht. "Ich auch nicht. Es entspringt keiner Form von Magie, die man uns in der Akademie gelehrt hat." Er zuckt ratlos die Schultern. "Vielleicht entstammt sie ihren Unsichtbaren Göttern? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Frag doch Hablion, was es ist. So wie der dich mit den Augen verschlingt, erzählt er dir bestimmt alles, was du willst, wenn du es ein bisschen geschickt anstellst."

"Vielen Dank, ich verzichte", spucke ich angewidert. "Ich würde lieber mit einem Charr in der nächsten Kneipe versacken, als mit diesem Ekel auch nur ein Wort zuviel zu wechseln!"

"Gut gemacht, meine Freunde!", ruft Hablion unterdessen. Er glotzt schon wieder, und ich spüre, wie mein Blut anfängt zu kochen. "Wie Ihr seht, wird das Auge Euch nun folgen. Es wird alle Menschen beurteilen, mit denen Ihr in Kontakt kommt. Wer für würdig erachtet wird, begleitet Euch auf Eurer Reise nach Lehmhorst, und die Unwürdigen wird es in Demut niederwerfen. Viel Glück nun – ich wünsche Euch eine sichere Reise, meine Ritterbrüder vom Mantel." Er neigt den Kopf, wobei der Blick seiner wässrigen Augen auf meinem nackten Bauch verharrt, und wir erwidern den Gruß mit einer knappen Verbeugung, wenden uns dann zum Gehen.

"... und meine schöne Ritter_schwester_ vom Mantel", grinst Hablion und packt mich rasch am Oberarm, während die anderen bereits zum Tor marschieren. Seine Hand ist unangenehm heiß und schweißig, seine Lippen kräuseln sich zu einer verzerrten Grimasse, die wohl ein Lächeln werden sollte. "Eure neue... Rüstung bringt Eure Vorzüge ausgezeichnet zur Geltung, Tari Calenardhon, mein Kompliment!"

"Lasst mich los", schnappe ich und schüttele ärgerlich meine Mähne nach hinten.

"Wenn Ihr in Lehmhorst fertig seid, kehrt doch wieder hierher zurück", fährt Hablion unbeeindruckt fort. "Ich würde gern Euer Wissen über unsere Organisation vertiefen, nun, da Ihr eine von uns seid. Ich kann – unter gewissen Umständen, natürlich – Eure Karriere beim Mantel sehr beschleunigen. Nun, was sagt Ihr?" Er tritt einen Schritt näher heran und verstärkt seinen Griff um meinen Arm. Seine Augen kleben wieder in meinem Ausschnitt.

"Ich sage, dass Ihr tot seid, wenn Ihr mich nicht auf der Stelle loslasst!", fauche ich. Rote Nebelschwaden der Wut beginnen, sich vor meine Augen zu legen. Wofür hält dieser Widerling sich eigentlich?! "Was ist Euch lieber – mein Dolch, ein vergifteter Pfeil, oder die Zähne meiner Pirscherin?" Letztere beginnt, drohend zu knurren und bleckt ihr schneeweißes Prachtgebiss. Ihre Nackenhaare unter meiner Hand sträuben sich.

Hablion weicht ein paar Zentimeter zurück, lässt mich aber immer noch nicht los, im Gegenteil – sein Griff um meinen Arm wird so barbarisch, dass ich fast erwarte, jeden Moment den Knochen brechen zu hören.

Seine Augen werden schmal, sein Blick hart und gemein. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fällt seine Maske, er lässt mich einen Blick in den Abgrund dahinter werfen, so dass ich erschrocken vor der Finsternis zurückzucke, die ich dort zu erkennen glaube.

"Oh, Ihr habt Temperament, wie ich sehe", kommentiert Hablion mit mokantem Grinsen. Die Maske hat sich wieder vor den Abgrund geschoben. "Nicht, dass ich das nicht schätze. Ihr seid überhaupt so ganz anders als die krytanischen Frauen – Euer feuriges Haar, Eure helle Haut..." Seine Stimme senkt sich zu einem leisen, gefährlichen Zischen. "Ich bin ein mächtiger Mann, Tari Calenardhon. Ihr solltet mich nicht verärgern. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Ihr hier in Kryta ein Leben wie im Heiligen Garten der Unsichtbaren selbst führen könnt – oder wie in der dunkelsten Hölle tief unter den Nebeln. An Eurer Stelle würde ich..."

"An _Eurer_ Stelle würde ich sie loslassen. Jetzt. Sofort." Die sanfte, dunkle Stimme gehört Feanor, dem offensichtlich aufgefallen ist, dass ich nicht mit den anderen mitgekommen bin. Er tritt neben Hablion, eine Hand auf dem Griff seiner Smaragdklinge, und schaut auf den um einiges kleineren Justiziar herab, seine metallenen Talismane und Amulette klirren leise. Sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht ist unbewegt, ja, beinahe freundlich, aber das gefährliche Blitzen in seinen dunklen, leicht schrägstehenden Augen sollte auch für Hablion nicht zu ignorieren sein. Dennoch lockert dieser seinen Griff nicht, bis der leise, schabende Klang von Metall auf Metall ertönt, den jeder Krieger kennt – das unmissverständliche Geräusch eines Breitschwertes, das in der Scheide gelockert und ein paar Zentimeter weit herausgezogen wird. Nun erst lässt Hablion meinen schmerzenden Arm los und tritt drei Schritte zurück, hebt in beschwichtigender Defensive die Hände.

"Schon gut! Schon gut, Verzeihung. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Ihr... Rechte an ihr habt. Ich dachte, sie wäre allein."

"_Rechte_?!", quieke ich entrüstet.

"Ihr solltet niemals voreilige Schlüsse ziehen", erklärt Feanor mehrdeutig, an den Justiziar gewandt, und wirft ihm einen schwelenden Blick zu. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, würde Hablion auf der Stelle zu einem Häuflein rauchender Asche verkohlen. Feanor wendet sich zum Gehen, legt eine Hand auf mein Kreuz und schiebt mich zügig voran.

"Rechte...!! Hast du das gehört?! Was sind das eigentlich für Verhältnisse hier?!", explodiere ich, kaum, dass wir außer Hörweite sind, und reibe empört meinen Arm.

Kurz vor dem Tor hält Feanor an, bedeutet mir, stehenzubleiben. "Zeig mir deinen Arm, Tari. Er hat ganz schön zugepackt, wie?" Er schießt unter grimmig zusammengezogenen Brauen einen flammenden Blick in Hablions Richtung. "Gan ni niang!", zischt er, bevor er sich wieder mir zuwendet.

"Was bedeutet das?", frage ich und lege den Kopf schief. Ich puste eine Haarsträhne weg, die mir ins Gesicht gefallen ist und meine Nase kitzelt. "Ich hoffe, nichts allzu Nettes für diese ekelhafte Kanalratte!"

"Im Gegenteil. Es ist so wenig nett, dass ich es dir lieber nicht übersetze." Feanor nimmt behutsam meinen Arm, um den dort, wo Hablion mich festgehalten hat, ein bläulich roter Ring prangt. Er legt seine langen, kräftigen Finger sanft auf die Quetschung und murmelt leise einen Zauber, dessen Worte ich nicht verstehe, und einen weiteren, bis meine Haut wieder ihre normale Tönung angenommen hat und der Schmerz vergangen ist.

"Besser?"

"Wieder völlig in Ordnung, danke... was für ein Zauber war das? Ich habe kein Wort verstanden."

"Ein Ritualisten-Zauber aus dem Bereich der Wiederherstellungsmagie", antwortet Feanor, während wir durch das Tor gehen, auf die anderen zu, die etwa zwanzig Meter weiter schon ungeduldig warten, während das unheimliche Auge von Janthir leise summend über ihren Köpfen schwebt.

"Du bist vielseitig, das muss man dir lassen.... kein Wunder, dass Alesia beeindruckt von dir ist", bemerke ich und staune selbst über den Ton ehrlicher Anerkennung in meiner Stimme.

"Ist sie das?" Feanor wirft mir unter hochgezogener Braue einen undeutbaren Blick zu und seufzt dann. "Ja, ich weiß selbst, dass sie es ist. Man kann es kaum übersehen, nicht?"

"Es ist dir nicht angenehm?"

Er presst die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf, so dass seine dunkelrote Mähne die Sonne einfängt. Einige der langen Strähnen leuchten auf wie poliertes Mahagoni. "Ich bin nicht an ihr interessiert, nicht auf diese Weise. Ich hatte eine Zeitlang gehofft, dass sie es doch von selbst gemerkt hat, aber seit ich aus der Unterwelt zurückgekehrt bin..." Er schüttelt erneut den Kopf. "Wenn das nicht aufhört, werde ich mit ihr reden müssen."

"Wenn es sein muss", entgegne ich seufzend. Hab' ich es doch geahnt, dass daraus nichts wird. "Aber gib ihr noch ein bisschen Zeit, vielleicht sieht sie es noch von selbst ein. Ich will keine Spannungen in unserem Trupp wegen so einer Sache, aber ich will auch nicht, dass sie sich gekränkt fühlt. Sie hat zwar ein dickes Fell und eine bemerkenswert lockere Einstellung Männern gegenüber, aber..."

"Ich weiß. Auch das habe ich bemerkt. Ihr beide seid sehr verschieden", stellt Feanor leise fest.

Ich nicke langsam. "Wie Feuer und Wasser. Trotzdem - oder vielleicht gerade deswegen - ist sie die beste Freundin, die ich je hatte."

*********

"Was war denn los? Wo habt ihr so lange gesteckt?", fragt Alesia stirnrunzelnd, als Feanor und ich uns den anderen wieder anschließen.

"Dieses Oberekel Hablion fühlte sich berufen, mir die Vorzüge des Mantels im Allgemeinen und die seiner eigenen Person im Besonderen nahezubringen", erkläre ich und ziehe eine angewiderte Grimasse. "Als ich mich nicht gebührend interessiert zeigte, wurde er grob. Erst Feanors Eingreifen hat ihn davon überzeugt, dass es seiner Gesundheit zuträglicher wäre, von mir abzulassen. Allerdings wäre ich auch allein mit ihm fertiggeworden", beeile ich mich, zu erklären.

"Daran hege ich keinerlei Zweifel", kommentiert Feanor, der dicht neben mir stehengeblieben ist. Ich werfe einen Seitenblick auf sein schmales Gesicht. Es sieht aus, als habe er Mühe, nicht zu grinsen.

"Ständig laufen mir solche Figuren über den Weg, die etwas von mir wollen", grummle ich, "und mit dieser offenherzigen Rüstung werden die Dinge sich bestimmt nicht grundlegend verbessern. Verdammte Hitze in diesem verdammten Land...!"

"Sprecht nicht so über meine Heimat, und sprecht nicht so über den Justiziar! Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann!", mischt sich eine entrüstete, weibliche Stimme ein. Erst jetzt bemerke ich die kleine, zierliche Krytanerin in einem ärmlichen hellbeigen, grün abgesetzten Leinengewand, die neben Alesia steht. Sie mag vielleicht siebzehn oder achtzehn Jahre alt sein, besitzt die üblichen dicken, glänzenden schwarzen Haare, die dunkel getönte Haut und die dünnlinigen, bläulich-schwarzen Gesichtstätowierungen ihres Volkes. "Wenn er Interesse an Euch gezeigt hat, solltet Ihr Euch geehrt fühlen!"

Ich blicke mit erhobener Braue auf die kleine, aufgebrachte Frau hinunter. "Ihr habt einen seltsamen Geschmack... wer seid Ihr überhaupt, wenn ich höflich fragen darf?"

Sie strafft die schmalen Schultern, reckt den Hals und bohrt tiefdunkle, blitzende Augen in meine. "Ich bin Sarena aus Schattenmoor, künftige Magierin im Dienste des Weißen Mantels. Das Auge hat mich soeben auserwählt, im Tempel der Unsichtbaren zu studieren", erklärt sie stolz. "Davon habe ich immer geträumt – ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass ich begabt bin!"

"Na herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sehr beeindruckend. Hoffentlich erlebt Ihr keine Enttäuschung, Sarena aus Schattenmoor." Sie will etwas erwidern, aber ich schneide ihr das Wort ab. "Kommt, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Ich habe keine Lust, morgen noch hier zu stehen!"

Zügig marschieren wir den breiten, gewundenen Sandweg entlang, der sich durch die grünhügelige krytanische Landschaft windet, bald abschüssig, bald wieder sanft ansteigend. Der mit kleinen, von den Äonen der Zeit rundgeschliffenen Kieseln durchsetzte helle Sand knirscht leise unter meinen dünnen Stiefelsohlen, während ich vorauslaufe, um unseren Weg auszuspähen. Die heiße, trockene Brise zerrt an meinen Haaren, webt kleine Knötchen hinein, die ich später mühselig wieder herauspulen darf. Hohe Dattelpalmen säumen immer häufiger den Pfad, ihre ausladenden, tiefgrünen Wedel rauschen leise im jodhaltigen Wind. Er trägt das salzige, würzige Aroma des nahen Binnenmeeres mit sich, des sogenannten Riesenbeckens, an dessen Küste wir das Fischerdorf Lehmhorst finden werden, das unser Ziel ist.

"Stop!" Ich laufe ein paar Meter zurück und halte die anderen an. "Da vorn sind Feuerkobolde, ich habe fünf von diesen kleinen Biestern gezählt. Ich gehe ein paar abschießen, aber alle, die ich nicht erwische, werden in Reichweite kommen, also bereitet Euch vor!"

"Dann solltet Ihr Euch besser Mühe geben, damit nicht so viele übrig bleiben, nicht wahr?", bemerkt die Krytanerin spitz.

"Mit Arroganz allein werdet Ihr nicht weit kommen, Sarena aus Schattenmoor", erwidere ich mit hochgezogener Braue. "Ihr dürft gern mitkommen und mir helfen. Sozusagen als Vorübung für Eure Studien. Und wenn es schiefgeht, bin ich sicher, dass Claude immerhin noch einen hübschen Knochendiener aus Euch ziehen kann. Unser nekromantischer Freund hier hat die seltene Gabe, selbst aus dem letzten fauligen Klumpen toten Fleisches noch etwas Nützliches fabrizieren zu können." Claude deutet grinsend eine kleine Verbeugung an und murmelt etwas wie "Wäre mir ein Vergnügen!", woraufhin sich Sarena aus Schattenmoor schmollend nach hinten verzieht und Stephan vor Lachen einen Hustenanfall erleidet. Ich wette, dass sie eine Mesmerin wird, bei dieser offensichtlich angeborenen Überheblichkeit, überlege ich und rolle mit den Augen.

Ich hänge den Recurvebogen über meine Schulter und nehme Feanors Sturmbogen zur Hand. Mit dem inzwischen vertrauten Summen der Chaosmagie, das von der Waffe ausgeht, schmiegt sich der Bogen beruhigend in meine Hand, während ich mich im Schutze eines grasigen Hügels an die Feuerkobolde anschleiche, die sich in ihrer schrillen, keckernden Sprache mit einander zu unterhalten scheinen und mich überhaupt nicht bemerken. Obwohl diese hochgradig aggressiven Kreaturen als Feinde nicht sonderlich stark sind, können ihre Feuerzauber doch eine Menge Ärger machen, außerdem ist es eine gute Übung für mich, sie abzuschießen.

Ich lege mich flach auf den Boden, damit die Kobolde mich nicht gleich erspähen, und spüre das von der Sonne erwärmte, saftige Gras auf der nackten Haut meines Bauches. Langsam ziehe ich zwei Giftpfeile aus meinem Köcher, lege sie auf die Sehne des Langbogens, den ich waagerecht halte, und ziele. Zwei Feuerkobolde, die dicht nebeneinander standen, fallen gleich mit dem ersten Doppelschuss, den dritten erledige ich mit dem nächsten Pfeil – quiekend fällt das kleine Ungeheuer zu Boden, wo es sich noch zweimal überschlägt. Die beiden anderen haben mich inzwischen bemerkt und schleudern unter schrillem Kreischen Feuerbälle auf mich, einem kann ich ausweichen, der andere trifft mich an der Schulter – aber es schmerzt gar nicht, wie ich befriedigt feststelle, während Chili einen der verbliebenen Kobolde zu Boden reißt und mit einem einzigen Biss ihrer gewaltigen Kiefer knackend seinen dürren Hals bricht.

Diese Rüstung sieht zwar ungefähr so aus, wie ich mir die Berufsbekleidung einer Animiertänzerin in einem der finsteren Löwensteiner Amüsier-Etablissements vorstelle, die solch klangvolle Namen wie "Dschungelfieber" oder "Safari-Club" tragen, aber an ihren Schutzwerten gibt es nichts auszusetzen, überlege ich und fühle mich schon fast versöhnt mit meiner Neuerwerbung. Immerhin ist es eine Rüstung aus Marhans Grotte im Wert von sechzig Platinbarren, für die ich nur fünf bezahlt habe... angelegentlich erledige ich noch schnell den letzten Feuerkobold mit einem gezielten Doppelschuss in beide Augen.

Während ich geschmeidig in die Hocke springe, nähern sich eilig die Schritte lederner Stiefel und das leise Klingeln kleiner metallener Amulette und Kettchen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Tari?" Feanor tritt neben mich, umfasst sanft meinen Ellbogen und zieht mich hoch. "Du wurdest getroffen, lass mich sehen..."

Ich winde so freundlich wie möglich meinen Arm aus seinem vorsichtigen Griff und begegne dem besorgten Blick seiner dunklen Augen. "Es ist gar nichts passiert, Feanor. Diese Rüstung hat maximale Werte, und gegen Elementarschaden wie Feuer bin ich ohnehin besser geschützt als jeder andere von euch. Das ist der große Vorteil einer Waldläufer-Rüstung. Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen!"

"Aber sicherheitshalber..."

"Mach kein Drama draus, Feanor. Diese Feuerkobolde sind für euch viel gefährlicher als für mich. Und sie sind so leicht umzubringen..." Gedankenverloren wende ich mich um und mache mich auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen, Feanor an meiner Seite, der versucht, einen Blick auf meine Schulter zu werfen, wo mich der Feuerball getroffen hat. "Ich werde stärkere Gegner brauchen, viel stärkere, damit es mir etwas bringt..."

"Damit es dir etwas bringt? Wofür, Tari?" Feanor ist stehengeblieben.

Ich halte ebenfalls an, blicke zu ihm hoch. "Damit ich an ihrer Stärke wachsen, besser werden kann." Mein Blick schweift ab, gleitet über die sanft gewölbten, grünen Hügelkuppen und über die vereinzelten, ärmlichen Hütten, die an den Hängen in der grellen Sonne liegen, meine Stimme wird leise, kratzig und hasserfüllt. "Damit ich meine Rache vollziehen kann. Damit ich Dagnar Steinhaupt geben kann, was er verdient. Damit ich ihn leiden lassen kann. Damit er bezahlt für sein Verbrechen. Ich will ihm unendliche Qualen zufügen für jeden Tropfen von Ruriks Blut, den er vergossen hat..." Meine Stimme erstirbt zu einem Flüstern. "Wenn ich gut genug gewesen wäre, vor einem Monat am Frosttor, dann wäre diese Tragödie nie passiert... dann hätte ich Rurik retten können."

Feanors ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge werden weich vor hilflosem Mitgefühl. "Machst du dir Vorwürfe, Tari? Das darfst du nicht. Du konntest keine Chance haben gegen einen mächtigen Elementarmagier..."

"Was weißt du denn!? Du warst doch gar nicht dabei!", fauche ich ihn an, versuche, mein Temperament im Zaum zu halten und nicht zu schreien, während die plötzlich aufsteigenden Tränen meine Sicht verschwimmen lassen, bevor sie über die Kante meiner Unterlider fluten und meine Wangen hinabrinnen. "Aber ich war da, Feanor! Ich war da!", krächze ich mit zitternder Stimme. "Ich hatte Dagnar direkt vor meinem Bogen, nur wenige Meter entfernt! Ich hatte die Möglichkeit, ihn zu töten, ihn zumindest so lange unschädlich zu machen, bis Hilfe gekommen wäre! Ich hatte die Möglichkeit, und ich habe versagt! Ich habe immer gedacht, ich sei eine gute Bogenschützin – wie arrogant von mir..." Ich keuche, unterdrücke ein Schluchzen und beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe. "Wenn ich gut wäre, hätte ich Dagnar unterbrochen, als er seinen Schutzkreis um sich errichtet hat, der meine Pfeile von ihm fernhielt... und dann hätte ich ihn erledigen können! Wenn ich gut wäre, dann wäre dieses sadistische Ungeheuer jetzt Futter für die Wölfe, oben im ewigen Schnee der Zittergipfel, und nicht Rurik! Dann würde ich jetzt nicht durch halb Kryta laufen und Aufträge für diese erbärmlichen Mantel-Witzfiguren und ihre fragwürdige Religion erledigen, sondern ich würde an Ruriks Seite stehen, wo ich hingehöre, und wir wären glücklich...." Ich kann nicht weitersprechen. Ich ringe um Atem, schließe die Augen und wende mein Gesicht zur Seite, unfähig, meine Tränen am Fließen zu hindern.

"Ein Schutzkreis?", hakt Feanor nach, und ich bin dankbar für den sachlichen Ton seiner dunklen Stimme.

Ich reiße mich mit Mühe zusammen, um antworten zu können. "Ja. Keiner meiner Pfeile konnte ihn durchdringen, nachdem er ihn hochgezogen hatte. Und er hat den Zauber so schnell gesprochen, dass mein Ablenkschuss zu spät kam, um ihn zu unterbrechen. Ich war zu langsam." Schniefend wische ich mit dem Handrücken über mein Gesicht, versuche, mich wieder in die Gewalt zu bekommen.

"Abwehr gegen Schaden...", murmelt Feanor leise. "Dieser Zauber ist sehr rasch gewirkt, Tari. Erst recht von einem wirklich mächtigen Elementarmagier. Nicht einmal den Waldläufer-Meistern von Shing Jea gelingt es immer zuverlässig, ihn zu unterbrechen."

"Aber es ist möglich?"

"Ja, es ist möglich, aber..."

"Siehst du. Wäre ich schnell genug gewesen... gut genug..."

"Nein. Sieh mich an, Tari." Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Feanor die Hand hebt, als wolle er mein Gesicht berühren. Schnell weiche ich einen Schritt zurück.

"Um einen solchen Zauber zu unterbrechen, braucht selbst ein Meister-Waldläufer eine gute Portion Glück", sagt er leise, seine Stimme wird weich, traurig. "Können allein ist manchmal nicht genug. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, die deine Seele zerfressen, Tari. Es war nicht deine Schuld."

"Glück", murmle ich und versuche, die Tränenflut einzudämmen. Ich wickle mir eine lange Haarsträhne um den Finger, lasse sie wieder los, beginne wieder von vorn. "Ja, das Glück hatte uns verlassen an jenem Tag..."

"Es tut mir so unendlich leid", sagt Feanor leise. "Ich würde alles tun, um deinen Schmerz zu lindern, aber... ich weiß, dass ich das nicht vermag. Doch ich werde dir bei deiner Rache helfen, Tari. Das zumindest kann ich tun. Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen."

"Danke", flüstere ich abwesend, während ich versuche, meine Gedanken in das Hier und Jetzt zurückzuzwingen.

Während wir langsam zu den anderen zurückgehen, fällt mir auf, dass es das erste Mal ist, dass ich mit jemandem über das gesprochen habe, was mich seit jenem schwarzen Tag am Frosttor unablässig quält. Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass es die Last leichter macht.

*********

In jeder der kleinen Ansiedlungen, die wir auf unserem Weg passieren, prüft das Auge von Janthir die Dorfbewohner. Selten ist einer dabei, den das Auge, das ich noch immer mit Misstrauen betrachte und von dem ich mich so fern wie möglich halte, für "würdig" erachtet, beinahe alle werden von einem grellweißen Lichtblitz, der aus dem pyramidenförmigen Objekt nach unten schießt, schmerzhaft auf den Boden geworfen. Die wenigen, die dann schließlich mit uns kommen werden, dürfen stehenbleiben, das Auge badet sie in weichem, hellem Licht, wobei ihre Gesichtszüge deutliche Anzeichen religiöser Verzückung annehmen. Die Reaktionen auf die Auswahl, die das Auge trifft, sind so unterschiedlich, wie man es sich nur vorstellen kann.

"Zu jeder Jahreszeit kommt der Mantel und nimmt wieder ein paar mit", schimpft ein älterer Mann, ballt seine abgearbeiteten Hände zu Fäusten und wirft uns einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. "Aber keiner von ihnen kehrt je zurück! Und sie nehmen immer die Jungen, die uns dann bei der Ernte fehlen! Der Mantel stiehlt unsere Ernten und unsere Jugend - was kommt als nächstes?!"

Andere wiederum sind stolz darauf, wenn einer aus ihrer Mitte auserwählt wurde, und viele wünschen sich, selbst zu den Glücklichen zu gehören - wobei noch abzuwarten bleibt, wie "glücklich" sie wirklich sind, überlege ich skeptisch.

Nach einigen Meilen erreichen wir eine breite, aus rotem Stein gemauerte Brücke, die über einen rauschenden Fluss führt. Ich blicke Alesia über die Schulter, die im Gehen die Karte studiert, die das Ekel Hablion ihr mit auf den Weg gegeben hat. Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass wir fast die Hälfte des Weges hinter uns haben. Ich will dieses unheimliche Auge von Janthir endlich loswerden und kann es kaum erwarten, dass wir unser Ziel zu erreichen.

Während ich noch darüber nachdenke, wie wir unsere Reise beschleunigen könnten, dringen von jenseits der Brücke verzweifelte Hilfeschreie, Waffengeklirr und lautes, eigenartiges Krächzen an unser Ohr.

Stephan, Feanor und ich spurten sofort los, um am anderen Ende der Brücke einen jungen Mann vorzufinden, der von einer Gruppe mannsgroßer Vogelwesen bedrängt wird.

"Was sind das denn für Viecher?!", brülle ich Feanor zu, der neben mir blitzschnell seine Smaragdklinge zieht und seine Geister herbeiruft, während ich den Sturmbogen anlege, meine Pfeile in die Riesenvögel jage und ihnen Chili auf die gefiederten Hälse hetze. "Sowas habe ich noch nie gesehen!"

"Tengu!", ruft Feanor mir zu, während er gemeinsam mit Orion, der mit Claude, Alesia und dem durch die Situation völlig verängstigten Häuflein unserer Auserwählten inzwischen herangekommen ist, Elementarzauber auf die monströsen Vögel schleudert.

"Nie gehört", murmle ich abgelenkt. Ich habe unter den Federtieren einen Nekromanten ausgemacht und unterbreche seine Zauber, was perfekt gelingt. Allerdings ist seine Stärke auch nicht mit der von Dagnar Steinhaupt zu vergleichen...

"In meiner Heimat leben auch einige Tengu-Stämme", erklärt Feanor mit erhobener Stimme, um das schrille Gekrächze zu übertönen, während er beiläufig einen Waffenzauber auf Stephan wirkt, so dass die Dreiergruppe Federvieh um unseren Freund herum in einem bläulich-grellen Lichtblitz zu Boden geht. "Manche sind feindlich, andere haben sich mit den Menschen arrangiert. Es sind humanoide Vogelwesen... flugunfähig zwar, aber siehst du ihre Hände? Damit können sie Schwert, Bogen und Stab ebensogut handhaben wie wir!"

Stimmt, und sie tragen auch Rüstungen wie wir, stelle ich fest, als ein schlampig abgeschossener Pfeil klirrend am Brustpanzer eines Tengu-Kriegers abprallt.

"Die würden gute Grillhähnchen abgeben", brüllt Stephan, sein breites Grinsen zeigt, wie sehr er in seinem Element ist, während seine Runenklinge das letzte der "Grillhähnchen" von seinem Kopf befreit. "Wir sollten überlegen, ob wir nicht ein paar davon zum Abendessen einladen!"

Endlich steht nur noch der Krytaner, ein junger Mann von etwa zwanzig Jahren, den wir vor den Tengu, wie Feanor sie nennt, gerettet haben, mitten in einem See aus stinkendem Vogelblut und einer langsam zu Boden schwebenden Wolke wirbelnder, schwarzweißer Federn, blutbespritzt zwar, aber weitgehend unverletzt dank Feanors Heilzaubern und Geistern. Er steht auch noch immer, als das Auge von Janthir über ihn schwebt und sein leuchtendes, weißes Licht über ihn ergießt.

"Oh! Ich bin auserwählt!", ruft der junge Krytaner erfreut aus und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. "Ich habe es immer gewusst - dies ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens! Ich werde der beste Mesmer von ganz Kryta werden, Ihr werdet schon sehen!"

Oh nein, nicht noch so einer, denke ich und rolle stöhnend mit den Augen, während die anderen Auserwählten, die wir mitschleppen müssen, den künftigen Elite-Mesmer in ihren Reihen willkommen heißen.

Letzterer wendet sich nun wieder an uns. "Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei Euch bedankt für meine Rettung – dies sei hiermit nachgeholt", meint er mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und pflückt die blutigen Federn von seinem schlichten Gewand. "Meine Karawane wurde von den Tengu überfallen, etliche von uns sind in die Hügel geflohen. Vielleicht befinden sich unter ihnen noch mehr Auserwählte - als Hüter des Auges von Janthir ist es Eure Pflicht, sie zu finden und sicher nach Lehmhorst zu geleiten", erklärt er und reckt selbstbewusst den Hals.

Ich drehe mich zu Alesia und den anderen um. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob wir ihnen damit einen Gefallen tun..."

"Sei nicht immer so negativ, Tari!", tadelt Alesia.

"... aber auf jeden Fall müssen wir sie vor diesen gefiederten Biestern retten, wenn es geht", fahre ich fort und seufze. "Das wird unsere Reise ziemlich in die Länge ziehen."

"Und? Hast du etwas Besseres vor?"

"Etwas Besseres als für den Mantel zu arbeiten? Natürlich. Ich könnte mir zum Beispiel die Haare waschen!", schnaube ich, aber Alesia ist schon losgegangen, hinter Stephan her, der einen kleinen Seitenpfad in die Hügel eingeschlagen hat.

*********

Tatsächlich gelingt es uns, auf unserem Weg durch die Hügel noch etliche Tengu-Gruppen auszuschalten und fast alle der verängstigten Mitglieder der Karawane zu retten, die sich schutzsuchend ins Unterholz geschlagen hatten, auch wenn für einige unsere Hilfe bedauerlicherweise zu spät kam – dies waren hauptsächlich die Kaufleute, die versucht hatten, sich mitsamt ihren bis obenhin mit Waren beladenen Wagen in Sicherheit zu bringen, was natürlich misslingen musste. Ich frage mich, wie man so dumm sein kann, für einen Haufen Plunder sterben zu wollen, und schüttele verständnislos meine Mähne.

Einige der Geretteten werden tatsächlich vom Auge "auserwählt" und begleiten uns weiter nach Lehmhorst, die anderen sammeln ein, was von ihren Waren und Habseligkeiten noch brauchbar ist und machen sich auf den Rückweg, um sich in Schattenmoor von ihrem Abenteuer zu erholen. Der Nachmittag ist inzwischen schon weit fortgeschritten, der Umweg durch die Hügel hat uns mehrere Stunden gekostet, wie ich säuerlich feststelle. Den Rückweg werden wir wohl bei Nacht antreten müssen.

"Wofür haltet ihr das hier?" Mit dem Finger umrunde ich ein ausgedehntes Gebiet auf der Karte, über der Alesia, Feanor und ich gerade die Köpfe zusammenstecken, das genau zwischen unserer jetzigen Position und Lehmhorst liegt.

"Sag du es mir, Tari – du bist hier die Expertin im Kartenlesen", entgegnet Alesia, die so nah neben Feanor steht, dass ich dessen Unbehagen förmlich spüren kann. Ich muss sie beiseite nehmen und ihr zumindest einen diskreten Hinweis geben, wenn sie es schon selbst nicht merken will, denke ich bei mir, sonst könnte die Situation in Bälde recht unangenehm werden...

"Sumpf. Ungefähr drei Meilen Sumpf", beantworte ich schließlich Alesias Einwurf. "Und garantiert voll mit Untoten. Götter, ich hasse dieses Land!", stöhne ich und wische mir die schweißverklebte Mähne aus dem Gesicht.

Eilig marschieren wir den Weg voran, treiben die bereits erschöpften Auserwählten, von denen keiner über unsere Kondition verfügt, zur Eile. Schon bald weht der Wind die fauligen, modrigen Ausdünstungen des nahen Sumpfes in unsere Nasen, die ich während der vergangenen Wochen hassen gelernt habe, und machen uns das Atmen schwer. Die sanften, grasigen Hügel weichen dem fahlen, kränklichen Grün der Moore, über denen die Stechmücken in großen Schwärmen auf uns lauern. Verfallene, hölzerne Brückenkonstruktionen führen dort über die vergifteten Wasserflächen, wo die breiten Pfade enden. Verkrüppelte, schwärzliche Baumskelette haben die Stelle der majestätischen Dattelpalmen eingenommen, und über allem wabert eklige, feuchte Hitze, von der trockenen Brise ist hier nichts mehr zu spüren.

"Haltet Euch dicht bei uns, entfernt Euch nicht von der Gruppe und seht vor allem zu, dass Ihr in der Nähe der Heiler bleibt", instruiere ich die Auserwählten und deute auf Alesia und Feanor. "Keine Ausflüge ins Umland, und seht Euch vor dem Wasser vor. Die Brühe ist verseucht, und wenn Ihr Feanor und Alesia Arbeit sparen wollt, dann tretet nicht hinein!"

Lange dauert es nicht, bis wir auf die ersten Untoten treffen. Zombies, Hexenmeister und Todesreiter patrouillieren auf den Wegen, besetzen die halb verfallenen Brücken, und wenn wir sie angreifen, hüpfen auch noch stinkende Ghoule aus den Tiefen des Sumpfes hervor, als hätten sie dort genau auf uns gewartet. Ich picke mir die Zauberwirker heraus, Nekromanten, Elementaristen und Kleriker, unterbreche ihre Sprüche. Das klappt gut, so lange ich mich auf einen oder zwei konzentriere, wenn es mehr werden, kann ich nicht verhindern, dass manche Zauber durchkommen. Das vergiftete Wasser bereitet uns weitere Schwierigkeiten, schränkt unsere Bewegungsfreiheit ein, während es den Untoten nichts ausmacht.

*********

"Ist das nicht widerlich!", schnaube ich angeekelt, als Feanors Smaragdklinge eine Stunde später scheppernd den skelettierten Höllenhund säuberlich in der Mitte zerteilt, der sich an Chili und Stephan vorbeigedrängelt und versucht hat, zu den schwächsten Mitgliedern unseres Trupps vorzudringen, den Auserwählten. Hört das denn niemals auf – wo kommen all diese Viecher bloß her? Götter, wann nimmt dieser Sumpf endlich ein Ende!

"Sarena!", brülle ich, "raus aus dem Wasser!" Das Keuchen und Spucken der Krytanerin, die wir aus Schattenmoor mitgebracht haben, lässt mich herumfahren, zehn Meter zurücksprinten, selbst platschend durch die giftige Brühe waten und die junge Frau grob am Arm aus der verseuchten, zähen Suppe zerren. Schon spüre ich selbst die Auswirkungen des verpesteten Wassers, meine Kehle wird eng und mein Sichtfeld beginnt zu verschwimmen, ich rufe nach Alesia, die schnell herbeigeeilt kommt, ehe eine sich gewaltig aufbäumende Welle der Übelkeit mich dazu veranlasst, die Reste meines kargen Frühstücks unter krampfhaftem Würgen dem Sumpf zu übergeben.

"Kümmer dich um das Mädchen", belle ich spuckend, "sie stand minutenlang in dieser Brühe! Ich bin gleich wieder in Ordnung!"

Auf wackeligen Beinen kehre ich zurück zu den anderen, die den Untoten-Trupp inzwischen erledigt haben, wende mich dann aber noch einmal um und stiefele zurück zu Alesia und der Möchtegern-Magierin im Dienste des Mantels. Ich trete dicht an die junge Frau heran, die verteidigungsbereit die Fäuste in die Hüften stemmt und mich wütend anfunkelt, während ihre Gesichtsfarbe dank Alesias Heilzaubern allmählich den kränklichen Grünstich verliert.

"Das war jetzt das zweite Mal, dass Ihr in diese Giftbrühe gerannt seid, Sarena aus Schattenmoor", schnappe ich mit kaum gezähmter Wut. Mir ist immer noch schlecht. "Das erste Mal hat Stephan Euch gerettet, dieses Mal ich..."

"Ich bin eine Auserwählte des Weißen Mantels! Von einer wie Euch lasse ich mir überhaupt nichts sagen! Ständig beleidigt Ihr mein Land, selbst den Ehrenwerten Justiziar habt Ihr beleidigt..."

"... und wenn es ein drittes Mal passiert", fahre ich zischend fort, ohne auf ihr Gegeifer zu achten, "dann werde ich dich nicht rausholen, sondern dir einen Schubs geben, du dummes Ding, damit du gleich drinbleiben kannst – es scheint dir dort ja prächtig zu gefallen!"

Eine kräftige Hand legt sich warm und vorsichtig um meinen Oberarm, zieht mich sanft auf die Seite, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor ich angefangen hätte, dieses arrogante kleine krytanische Miststück zu packen und zu schütteln. Feanor spricht leise einen seiner canthanischen Heilzauber und zieht ein zierliches, schlichtes silbernes Fläschchen aus einer der vielen kleinen Taschen seines schwarzledernen Kilts, entkorkt es und reicht es mir. "Trink das. Dann geht es dir gleich besser."

Gehorsam nehme ich einen kleinen Schluck und spüre dankbar, wie das scharfe, herb-süße Aroma von exotischen Blüten und Kräutern den bitteren Gallegeschmack aus meinem Mund brennt, sich warm in meinem Bauch ausbreitet und meine Energie zurückkehren lässt.

"Das ist gut... was ist es?" Ich reiche ihm das Fläschchen zurück und wische mir über den Mund.

"Shaojiu", antwortet er und lächelt unmerklich, streicht sich eine verirrte Strähne seines langen Haars hinter das Ohr. "Ein Auszug aus verschiedenen Frühlingsblüten der Klosterinsel, gebraut nach uralten Ritualen, die einige mächtige Zauber mit einschließen, die nicht einmal ich kenne. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk meiner Ziehmutter, sie hat ihn selbst hergestellt."

"Deine Ziehmutter?", frage ich, neugierig wider Willen. Mir fällt plötzlich auf, dass ich eigentlich gar nichts über Feanor weiß, außer, dass er aus Cantha stammt und seine Ausbildung die schier unglaubliche Zeitspanne von zwanzig Jahren umfasst hat. Feanor setzt zur Antwort an, doch ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen, das die drückend stille Luft zerreißt, lässt uns hochschrecken.

"Was war das?", flüstere ich alarmiert und lausche. Da, schon wieder, ein schriller, markerschütternder Schrei, der mein Trommelfell vibrieren lässt und Frequenzen trifft, die mein Hirn veranlassen, sich in schmerzhaften Krämpfen an meiner Schädeldecke zu reiben.

"Irgendetwas Großes", murmelt Feanor und presst sich die Fingerspitzen auf die Schläfe, seine dunklen Augen werden schmal vor Schmerz – er spürt es also auch. "Wir müssen nachsehen, aber die anderen sollten hierbleiben."

Mit Handzeichen bedeute ich unseren Kameraden, die durch das Gebrüll ebenfalls aufgeschreckt wurden, zu bleiben, wo sie sind, und eile den gewundenen Weg entlang, Feanor dicht hinter mir. Nach etwa hundertfünfzig Metern erreichen wir eine Brücke, die auf eine kleine Grasinsel führt, von der aus wir nicht mehr weiterkämen, ohne das giftige Wasser durchqueren zu müssen. Erneut ertönt der unheimliche Schrei, ganz nah, ganz laut, der Schmerz, den er in meinem Kopf erzeugt, lässt mich beinahe in die Knie gehen.

"Dahinten bewegt sich etwas", flüstert Feanor und deutet auf das vor uns liegende Grasland, dessen größter Teil durch die fauligen Skelette alter Bäume und ein Dickicht mit welkem Laub bedeckter, dorniger Büsche unserem Blick entzogen ist.

"Ich sehe nichts... ich muss mir das aus der Nähe anschauen", murmle ich und will losgehen, doch Feanor hält mich am Arm fest.

"Du bleibst hier. Ich gehe. Ich kann mich selbst heilen, wenn nötig – du nicht." Ich will aufbegehren, aber Feanor schüttelt den Kopf, zischt etwas auf canthanisch, das sich ziemlich energisch anhört. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit ihm herumzustreiten, also bleibe ich grummelnd stehen, lege vorsorglich einen Pfeil auf die Sehne des Sturmbogens, während Feanor schnell, aber vorsichtig durch die Giftbrühe watet. Erstaunt nehme ich zur Kenntnis, dass er fast kein Geräusch dabei verursacht – ich habe Waldläufer erlebt, die sich dabei dümmer angestellt haben, denke ich bei mir, während ich nervös am grasigen Ufer entlangschnüre und Feanor hinter den Büschen auf der anderen Seite verschwindet.

Noch dreimal ertönt das unheimliche Brüllen, bis Feanor endlich zurückkehrt, lautlos und rasch, während er beständig seine Heilzauber auf sich selbst wirkt, damit das giftige Wasser ihn nicht beeinträchtigt.

"Und – hast du etwas gesehen? Was ist es?", frage ich, als er mich erreicht hat.

Feanor presst die Lippen zusammen, seine Stirn liegt in tiefen Falten. "Ein Knochendrache, ein gewaltiges Monster, uralt, boshaft und mächtig. Und es hat ein paar Freunde dabei." Er nimmt mich am Arm, im Eilschritt kehren wir zu den anderen zurück, denen wir kurz berichten, was uns erwartet.

"Können wir das Vieh nicht umgehen?", fragt Orion stirnrunzelnd, doch Feanor schüttelt den Kopf.

"Das ist der einzige Weg aus dem Sumpf heraus. Das einzig Tröstliche ist, dass Lehmhorst dann nur noch eine halbe Meile entfernt ist. Aber wir müssen da durch."

"Er hat recht, es geht nicht anders", erkläre ich mit einem leisen Seufzer. "Alesia sollte mit den Auserwählten auf sicherem Boden zurückbleiben, am besten noch weit vor der kleinen Brücke, da dürftet Ihr ungefährdet stehenbleiben können. Ihr" – ich deute auf Claude, Orion und Stephan – wartet auf der kleinen Grasinsel. Ich gehe rüber und locke die Begleiter des Knochendrachens mit dem Langbogen. Wir müssen sie irgendwie trennen, damit wir uns nachher nur noch auf den Drachen zu konzentrieren brauchen."

"Guter Plan, Tari", kommentiert Feanor, "aber den Part übernehme ich. Ich werde sie in Reichweite locken."

Ich seufze erneut, etwas tiefer diesmal. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr das in Cantha handhabt, aber hier in Tyria ist das Locken eigentlich Aufgabe des Waldläufers, Feanor."

Er lächelt und löst das lange, schmale Lederfutteral von seiner Schulter, öffnet es und holt seinen zweiten Sturmbogen hervor, der mit dem, den er mir geliehen hat, beinahe identisch ist – nur die Farbe der Chaosmaterie, aus der er gefertigt ist, leuchtet mit einem ganz leichten Rotstich. "Das ist bei uns nicht anders. Aber dies sind besondere Umstände, Tari."

"Gut - wenn du darauf bestehst..." – oh, ich würde das zu gern ausdiskutieren, aber allmählich drängt die Zeit – "nur lasst uns endlich anfangen, sonst stehen wir hier noch, wenn die Nacht schon hereingebrochen ist. Brauchst du Pfeile?"

*********

Alesia hat das kleine Häuflein Auserwählter auf dem sandigen Weg etwa dreißig Meter vor der halb vergammelten Holzbrücke zusammengetrieben, während wir auf der Grasinsel darauf warten, dass Feanor die untoten Begleiter des Knochendrachens, dessen Gebrüll in Abständen die stille Luft zerreißt, in unsere Reichweite lockt. Es dauert auch nicht lange, bis ein Hexenmeister, zwei Ghoule und zwei Höllenhunde über den Sumpf gleitend auf uns zukommen. Der Hexenmeister bleibt mittendrin stehen, aber mit dem Langbogen kann ich ihn noch gut erreichen, unterbreche seine Zauber und erledige ihn schließlich mit einem Doppelschuss, während die Knochen der Ghoule und Höllenhunde, die meine Kameraden zerhackt und verkohlt haben, sich scheppernd um unsere Füße türmen. Die Heilgeister, die Feanor uns hiergelassen hat, bevor er zur anderen Seite ging, sorgen dafür, dass kleine Blessuren, die vor allem Stephan erleidet, schnell verheilen. Eine weitere Welle holt Feanor noch aus den Büschen, dann ist der Knochendrache allein. Rasch eilen wir ans andere Ufer, Feanor heilt uns schnell von den Auswirkungen des giftigen Wassers.

"Du musst sein Brüllen unterbrechen, Tari", flüstert Feanor. "Auf dich und Stephan hat es keine tiefgreifenden Auswirkungen, aber bei den Magiern unter uns verursacht es Benommenheit, so dass wir unsere Zauber kaum noch wirken können. Ich habe es eben schon gemerkt, es ist sehr unangenehm."

Leise schleichen wir durch das Gebüsch nach vorn – und dort steht er, ein riesiger skelettierter Drache, vielleicht viermal mannsgroß, und breitet seine gewaltigen, fleischlosen Schwingen aus, reckt den langen, knöchernen Hals... und plötzlich muss ich wieder an den wundervollen, gewaltigen weißen Marmordrachen in der großen Berghalle der Grooble-Schucht denken, daran, wie ich ihn starr vor Staunen betrachtete, unfähig, mich zu rühren, bis Rurik mich endlich von dem Anblick wegzog, um mich in unser Quartier zu bringen... als wir einfach nur glücklich waren, als keiner von uns ahnte, welch furchtbare Tragödie uns nur wenige Tage später ereilen sollte... der plötzliche Schmerz der Erinnerung schlägt eisige, stählerne Krallen in mein Herz, und ich schließe kurz die Augen, fühle die Tränen heiß darin brennen.

"Konzentrier dich, Tari", flüstert Feanor mir ins Ohr. "Hier ist der mächtigste Gegner, dem wir hier in Kryta bisher begegnet sind. Das hast du dir doch gewünscht – du _musst_ ihn unterbrechen! Los jetzt!"

Ich nicke, blinzle die Tränen weg, wische mir über das Gesicht, nehme den Recurvebogen zur Hand und trete aus dem Unterholz hervor.

"Hey! Bestie!", brülle ich, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen auf mich zu ziehen. Das Ungeheuer fährt herum, breitet das knochige Skelett seiner Schwingen aus, reckt den eleganten Hals und öffnet das riesige Maul, präsentiert die langen Reihen seiner gewaltigen, scharfen Zähne – mein Ablenkschuss sitzt, statt des ohrenbetäubenden Gebrülls kommt nur ein heiseres Röcheln aus dem toten Rachen des Geschöpfes, das die leeren Augenhöhlen seines schmalen, fleischlosen Schädels boshaft auf mich richtet. Doch Stephan ist bereits heran, durchschlägt ein skelettiertes Hinterbein mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Hieb seiner Runenklinge, während Orion und Feanor das Geschöpf mit Blitzzaubern bombardieren. Chili springt auf den Rücken des Drachen, krallt sich an den gigantischen Wirbelknochen fest. Der Knochendrache versucht, sie abzuschütteln, aber Chili hält fest, was das Untier so irritiert, dass Stephan auch das andere Hinterbein zertrümmern kann, woraufhin der Drache auf die Seite kippt. Wütend schlägt er mit dem Kopf, versucht, erneut zu brüllen, aber wieder unterbreche ich ihn, setze Kraftschüsse in die leeren Augenhöhlen ab. Endlich kommt der Kopf soweit herunter, dass Stephan und Feanor ihn mit einem synchronen Hieb ihrer Schwerter direkt hinter dem Hinterhauptstachel vom Hals abtrennen können. Rasch springt Chili zu mir, reibt schnurrend ihren Kopf an meinem Oberschenkel, während das gewaltige Skelett des Drachen mit lautem Scheppern und Poltern zu einem riesigen Haufen Knochen zusammenstürzt.

"Wie er wohl ausgesehen hat, als er noch richtig gelebt hat", überlege ich halblaut, als wir vor dem Knochenhaufen stehen, der gerade eben noch ein Drache war.

"Wenn du mich eines Tages in meine Heimat begleitest, werde ich dir lebendige Drachen zeigen", meint Feanor lächelnd.

"Es gibt noch Drachen in Cantha?", frage ich erstaunt nach, den irritierenden ersten Teil seines Satzes zunächst vollkommen ignorierend. "Ich dachte, sie wären alle ausgestorben, vor Jahrhunderten schon!"

"Nicht bei uns. Im Süden, im Jademeer, leben zum Beispiel die Salzgischtdrachen. Sie sind wunderschön - und brandgefährlich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie würden dir gefallen, Tari."

"Drachen... echte, lebendige Drachen - davon musst du mir bei Gelegenheit mehr erzählen", murmle ich, während ich versuche, mir die canthanischen Salzgischtdrachen vorzustellen, und sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Feanor lächelnd nickt.

"Das wäre eine hübsche Trophäe", sinniert Stephan unterdessen und stupst mit Spitze seines metallbeschlagenen Stiefels gegen den nun harmlos im Gras liegenden Drachenschädel, der von der Schnauzenspitze bis zum Hinterhauptbein etwa so groß ist wie ich.

"Er dürfte ein bisschen schwer zu transportieren sein", entgegne ich und beuge mich hinunter zu dem Schädel. Mit viel Mühe breche ich einen der langen, scharfen Zähne heraus.

"Hier, alter Freund. Ein kleiner Gruß von der Echse." Ich drücke Stephan den Zahn in die Hand. "Wir sollten sehen, dass wir weiterkommen. Es wird schon bald dunkel."

*********

Müde und abgekämpft treffen wir eine halbe Stunde später in Lehmhorst ein. Die bereits im Sinken begriffene Sonne zaubert eine flüssige Goldauflage auf das ruhige, dunkle Meer, das sich hinter einem feinen, weißen Sandstrand bis zum Horizont erstreckt. Einige kleinere, hölzerne Fischerboote dümpeln draußen vor der Küste, ihre schlanken Masten zeichnen schwarze Muster vor den dunkelgoldenen Ball der tiefstehenden Sonne, die den sich rasch verfinsternden Abendhimmel in ein tiefes, warmes Orange taucht.

Ein Mantelritter kommt uns entgegen, breitet grüßend die Arme aus. Wir schieben die Auserwählten in unsere Mitte, verbeugen uns höflich vor dem Mantelritter. Etwas weiter hinten, kurz vor der Wasserlinie, sehe ich eine runde Plattform, von der ein helles, weißes Licht ausgeht. Sie sieht aus wie jene, von der wir in Schattenmoor das Auge in Empfang genommen haben.

"Ich grüße Euch, meine Freunde! Ich bin Löwengardist Minah", grüßt der Weißmantel. Mehrere Justiziare in besonders prächtigen weiß-goldenen Rüstungen eilen nun ebenfalls aus dem Hintergrund herbei, grüßen uns und die Auserwählten.

"Ihr seid Löwengardist? Und tragt die Rüstung des Mantels?", frage ich erstaunt, nachdem wir uns vorgestellt haben.

"Ich arbeite für beide Organisationen", entgegnet Minah stolz. "Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wenn Ihr wollt, kann ich sie Euch später bei einem Glas Wein erzählen." Sein Blick klebt in meinem Ausschnitt. Verflucht sei diese Rüstung!

"Vielen Dank", winke ich ab. "Wir bringen das Auge von Janthir und die Auserwählten, so wie es uns aufgetragen wurde."

"Und Ihr habt sie alle unbeschadet hierhergebracht. Nun, da Ihr den Test an den Auserwählten durchgeführt habt, gehört Ihr wahrlich zu uns, und wir sind stolz darauf, Euch in unseren Reihen zu haben! Ich sehe, dass die Gerüchte über Eure Tapferkeit der Wahrheit entsprechen", erwidert der Mantel-Löwengardist lächelnd und zieht ein kleines Lederbeutelchen hervor. "Dies sei eine kleine Anerkennung für Eure Dienste. Bringt das Auge zu der Plattform dort drüben, es hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt." Ich winke Stephan, der Minah seine auffordernd geöffnete Riesenpranke entgegenhält, so dass dieser den Geldbeutel hineinfallen lassen kann. Stephan wirft sofort einen prüfenden Blick hinein, drängelt sich dann zwischen mich und Alesia, während wir uns zu der gemauerten, runden Plattform begeben. "Wieviel ist es?", zische ich aus dem Mundwinkel.

"Drei Platinbarren", raunt Stephan. "Ziemlich großzügig!"

Das Auge von Janthir entschwebt, sobald wir in die Nähe der Plattform kommen, summend auf seinen Ruheplatz, was mir einen erleichterten Seufzer entlockt, während wir zu Löwengardist Minah zurückkehren.

"Was geschieht nun mit den Auserwählten?", frage ich und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, um dem Löwen-Mantel die schöne Aussicht zu versperren.

"Sie schließen sich der Karawane an, die in einer Stunde von hier aus nach Süden reist", antwortet Minah. "Sie haben noch eine lange, anstrengende Reise von etwa zwei Monaten vor sich, bis sie den Tempel der Unsichtbaren im Süden von Kryta erreicht haben, wo sie ihre Studien aufnehmen werden und..."

"Gibt's ein Gasthaus in diesem verlassenen Fleckchen?", unterbricht Stephan. "Wir sollten erst morgen nach Schattenmoor zurückkehren, es ist gleich dunkel. Oder will irgendeiner von euch bei Nacht durch den Sumpf zurück?"

"Willst du das Platin auf den Kopf hauen?", raune ich ihm zu.

"Klar", flüstert Stephan zurück und grinst. "Dafür ist es schließlich da, oder?"

"Ja, es gibt ein Gästehaus, ganz am anderen Ende des Ortes", nickt Minah nun und deutet nach Nordosten. "Es ist ein Stück zu laufen, aber Ihr könnt es nicht verfehlen."

Schnell einigen wir uns darauf, die Nacht in Lehmhorst zu verbringen, uns erwarten keine weiteren anstehenden Aufgaben und wir haben es daher nicht eilig, es gibt also keinen Grund, nach Einbruch der Nacht draußen durch die Dunkelheit zu laufen. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja nun überreden, in die Zittergipfel zurückzukehren, grüble ich, während wir die Straße Richtung Nordosten entlangschlendern, vorbei an weißgekalkten, strohgedeckten, ärmlichen Fischerhütten und kleinen, mittlerweile geschlossenen Läden, deren Aushänge verraten, dass sie Ton- und Korbwaren, Fischereizubehör und Lebensmittel anbieten. Die Tatsache, dass Dagnar Steinhaupt, dieses niederträchtige Monster, noch immer ungeschoren unter der Sonne wandelt, ist einer der beständig schmerzenden Stachel in meinem Fleisch. Wenn meine Rache getan ist, wird zumindest dieser Schmerz vergehen, auch wenn mir bewusst ist, dass es nicht der schlimmste ist – der bitterste Schmerz wird für immer mein Begleiter sein, so lange ich lebe.

*********

Zwei Stunden später sitzen wir in der kleinen Gaststube des Gästehauses, vor uns auf dem Tisch ansehnliche, überschäumende Bierkrüge, kleine Körbchen mit frischem Brot und eine flache Schale mit hellgelber, frischer Butter. Aus der Küche zieht der appetitanregende Duft frischgebratenen Fischs, der mich an zu Hause erinnert... an meine Eltern, meine beiden kleinen Brüder, unsere ausgedehnten Fischteiche inmitten der sattgrünen Wiesen in den südlichen Provinzen Ascalons - an dieses Paradies, das ich vor dem Großen Feuer nie wirklich zu schätzen gewusst habe, und ich spüre, wie mein Kopf allmählich tiefer sinkt, während ich versuche, meine immer trübseliger werdende Stimmung in den Griff zu bekommen.

"Woran denkst du, Tari?", fragt Feanor, der neben mir sitzt, mit seiner leisen, dunklen Stimme.

Während ich mir gerade überlege, ob ich es ihm erzählen oder lieber irgend etwas Belangloses sagen soll, fliegt die Tür auf, herein stürmt ein Mantel-Späher der Küstenwache, abgehetzt und schweißüberströmt.

"Tari Calenardhon! Tari Calenardhon!", brüllt er und blickt sich hektisch in der Gaststube um, das kleine Grüppchen wettergegerbter, älterer Fischer, die an der Theke ihr Bier genießen, lässt neugierig die ergrauten Köpfe hochschnellen.

"Hier drüben – was ist denn los?", winke ich dem Mantel-Späher zu, der sich sogleich vor mir aufbaut.

"Die Auserwählten! Die Auserwählten sind entführt worden!", ruft er, wild mit beiden Händen gestikulierend.

"Was sagt Ihr da? Wer sollte sie denn entführt haben?", wirft Alesia nach dem ersten Schreck skeptisch ein.

"Die Glänzende Klinge! Sie haben im Hinterhalt gelauert, als die Karawane abreisen wollte! Sie waren es, und sie werden die Auserwählten in den Maguuma-Dschungel schaffen, und dann werden sie sie töten!"

"Glänzende Klinge? Was soll'n das sein – 'ne neue Schwertpolitur?", frotzelt Stephan und leert in einem Zug seinen Bierhumpen.

"Das ist der falsche Zeitpunkt für blöde Witze", schnauzt der Mantel-Späher aufgebracht und wirft Stephan einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Die Glänzende Klinge ist eine krytanische Rebellenorganisation, die seit zwei Jahren alles tut, um uns das Leben schwerzumachen! Sie wollen tatsächlich, dass die alte Königsfamilie das Zepter von Kryta wieder übernimmt, stellt Euch das vor, dabei weiß jeder, dass die erstens völlig unfähig waren und zweitens ohnehin alle tot sind! Was sitzt Ihr noch hier herum? Los, kommt mit – Ihr müsst hinterher!"

"Warum wir? Ich habe mindestens fünf Justiziare am Strand herumstehen sehen, und ein paar Handvoll Bogenschützen noch dazu", erkläre ich unmutig. "Sollen die doch gehen!"

"Die Justiziare sind tot, die Glänzende Klinge hat sie heimtückisch aus dem Hinterhalt ermordet! Los jetzt!"

"In Ordnung, beruhigt Euch", seufze ich und mache eine beschwichtigende Geste. "Wir kommen mit und schauen uns den Ort des Geschehens an. Aber ich fürchte, es ist jetzt ohnehin zu dunkel, um ihren Spuren zu folgen."

"Es war ein Überfall, ein Hinterhalt", erklärt Löwen-Mantel-Gardist Minah grimmig, als wir atemlos nach einem kleinen Dauerlauf an der Küste von Lehmhorst eintreffen. Inzwischen ist es völlig dunkel, nur zwei Fackeln, die blassen Sterne am pechschwarzen Himmel und das Auge von Janthir im Hintergrund verbreiten spärliches Licht. Zwei Justiziare kümmern sich um den Abtransport der Leichen ihrer drei Kollegen, die dem Überfall zum Opfer gefallen sind. Im weißen Sand des Strandes kann man trotz der Dunkelheit noch gut die unmissverständlichen Spuren des Blutbades erkennen, das hier angerichtet wurde. Ich stelle fest, dass mein Bedauern über das Hinscheiden dreier Mantel-Justiziare sich doch in engen Grenzen hält.

"Ihr müsst diesen Verbrechern folgen und die Auserwählten befreien! Die Klinge wird sie alle töten!", fährt Minah aufgeregt fort. Selbst in dem schwachen Licht der Sterne lässt sich deutlich erkennen, dass sein Gesicht dunkelrot angelaufen ist.

"Warum sollten sie das tun?", fragt Feanor zweifelnd. "Es sind harmlose junge Leute, ohne jede Ausbildung, und ob sie wirklich Potential haben, wird sich auch erst zeigen müssen."

"Sie tun es, um dem Mantel zu schaden, um seine Zukunft zu gefährden, seine Kräfte zu schwächen! Dafür schrecken sie vor nichts zurück!", zischt Minah mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Unterdessen schaue ich mich um, suche den Boden nach brauchbaren Spuren ab. Die inzwischen vollständig hereingebrochene Dunkelheit macht diese Aufgabe fast unmöglich, noch dazu wurde alles, was einigermaßen aussagekräftig sein könnte, von den schweren Stiefeln der Mantel-Justiziare, die offenbar selbst versucht haben, die Entführer zu verfolgen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zertrampelt.

"Hier ist nichts mehr zu erkennen", teile ich Minah mit und verjage eine Mücke, die vor meiner Nase herumsummt. "Dafür habt Ihr zum Teil selbst gesorgt – ihr seid derart unbedacht hier herumgelaufen, dass Ihr so ziemlich alle Spuren vernichtet habt. Wir müssen warten, bis es hell ist, sonst erkenne ich hier gar nichts."

"Sie werden sie in den Maguuma-Dschungel bringen, wir wissen, dass sie da irgendwo ihr Hauptquartier haben! Ihr müsst einfach nur nach Westen gehen! Los, schnell! Kann Euer Pirscher nicht ihre Spur aufnehmen?"

"Das ist eine Katze und kein Bluthund, Löwengardist." Ich schüttele resolut den Kopf. "Die Entführer haben über eine Stunde Vorsprung und kennen das Gebiet. Wir haben keine Karten vom Maguuma-Dschungel, ja, noch nicht einmal vom Westen von Kryta. Wir gehen morgen früh, und bis dahin besorgt Ihr uns brauchbares Kartenmaterial!"

"Aber..."

"Das ist mein letztes Wort, Löwengardist Minah", erkläre ich mit fester Stimme, recke den Hals und streiche mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht, spüre die beruhigende Nähe meiner Kameraden, die geschlossen hinter mir stehen. "Wenn Euch das zu spät ist, müsst Ihr selbst gehen."

"Also schön", resigniert Minah, nachdem er eine Minute überlegt und gemerkt hat, dass jede weitere Diskussion zwecklos ist. "Dann erwarte ich Euch morgen bei Sonnenaufgang. Bis dahin werde ich zusammengestellt haben, was Ihr braucht. Es ist eine ziemlich weite Reise bis in den Dschungel, und wer weiß, welche Schleichwege diese Verbrecher kennen."

*********

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll", meint Orion achselzuckend, während wir auf dem Rückweg ins Gasthaus, wo warmes Bier und kaltgewordener Bratfisch auf uns warten, die dunkle, von den Sternen nur matt erleuchtete Dorfstraße entlangeilen.

"Ich weiß nur, dass es nicht falsch sein kann, nichts vom Mantel zu halten, wenn es sogar organisierten Widerstand gegen seine Herrschaft gibt", entgegne ich und blicke zu Alesia hinunter, die neben mir geht. "Du bist immer viel zu gutgläubig, Alesia!"

"Und du bist viel zu misstrauisch. Widerstand gegen die herrschende Regierung gab es sogar in Ascalon, wie du dich sicher erinnerst!"

"So verkehrt haben sie damit auch nicht gelegen", knurre ich, "sie hatten nur die falschen Ziele. Wie dem auch sei... 'Die Glänzende Klinge' ist jedenfalls eine komische Bezeichnung für eine Rebellenorganisation. Klingt wirklich eher nach einer Politur für Schwertklingen. Der war übrigens gut, Stephan", erkläre ich und werfe einen Blick in Stephans feixendes Gesicht. Beinahe hätte ich gekichert, vielleicht sogar gelacht. Wenn mir nicht wieder eingefallen wäre, dass ich nun immer noch nicht in die Zittergipfel zurück kann, sondern erneut weiter nach Westen ziehen muss.


	35. Lagerfeuergespräche

**35. Lagerfeuer-Gespräche**

"Hier waren wir schon mal. Wir laufen im Kreis!" Mit entnervtem Stöhnen bleibe ich stehen und blicke nun bereits zum dritten Mal an der eigentümlichen Formation aus rotem, verwittertem Fels hoch, die entfernt an den Kopf eines Jagdhundes mit langen Schlappohren erinnert. Mit dem stetigen Sinken der Sonne ist das Rot des Felsens bei jedem unserer unfreiwilligen Besuche an seinem Standort etwas tiefer geworden.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!", giftet Orion. "Wenn unsere Meister-Waldläuferin fähig wäre, die Spuren richtig zu deuten..."  
"Sie haben uns in die Irre geführt", erkläre ich zum achtundzwanzigsten Mal, und spüre, wie ich allmählich die Geduld verliere, "und das haben sie ständig getan, seit wir in Lehmhorst losgegangen sind! Hier sind Dutzende verschiedener Fährten, alle führen woanders hin, und sie sind alle kalt!"

"Du wirst ja wohl noch in der Lage sein, eine richtige von einer falschen Spur zu unterscheiden!", ätzt mein lieber Kamerad. "Wozu schleppen wir dich eigentlich mit?!" Sein hübsches, normalerweise blasses Gesicht ist dunkelrot angelaufen, was einerseits an seiner irrationalen Wut auf mich, und andererseits an dem heftigen Sonnenbrand liegt, den er sich hier in den letzten Tagen, die wir uns durch den unbewachsenen, kargen Westen von Königsruh geschlagen haben, eingefangen hat. Damit ist er nicht allein, auch ich bin rot verbrannt wie ein gegrillter Krebs, und das fast am ganzen Körper, dank meiner knapp geschnittenen Rüstung.  
"Jetzt reichts!", schnappe ich böse, "von jemandem, der nicht mal fähig ist, Osten von Westen zu unterscheiden, muss ich mir sowas nicht anhören!" Mach so weiter, mach nur so weiter, und ich schneide dir deine giftige Zunge heraus, du eingebildeter Fatzke, denke ich wutentbrannt und balle die Fäuste. Adrenalin lässt mein Blut pochen, schiebt rote Nebelschleier des Zorns vor meine Augen. "Ich würde ja sagen, mach's doch selber, wenn du's besser kannst", schäume ich, "aber dann landen wir wahrscheinlich in Elona statt im Maguuma-Dschungel!"  
"Das ist auch nicht meine Aufgabe, sondern deine! Für irgendwas musst du schließlich gut sein, oder? Mach du deine Arbeit, und ich..."  
"RUHE JETZT! HALTET DIE KLAPPE, ALLE BEIDE!!" Ich habe Alesia, seit ich sie kenne, noch nie so brüllen hören, und pralle überrascht zurück. "Es ist niemandem gedient, wenn ihr beide euch zerfleischt!" Resolut packt sie Orion, der mir über die Schulter noch einen galligen Blick zuwirft, am Arm und zieht ihn auf die andere Seite des Felsens, wo sie, wie ich deutlich hören kann, leise und eindringlich auf ihn einredet.

Der schier unglaubliche Zeitraum von über vier Wochen ist vergangen, seit wir am frühen Morgen nach der Entführung der Auserwählten durch die Glänzende Klinge in Lehmhorst abmarschiert sind, immer Richtung Westen, auf den Maguuma-Dschungel zu. Das Kartenmaterial, das Löwengardist Minah uns mitgegeben hat, erwies sich schnell als hoffnungslos veraltet und somit unbrauchbar - ungefähr die Hälfte der darin eingezeichneten Wege existiert schon nicht mehr, dafür haben sich neue Pfade aus dem Sumpf erhoben, die in den Karten nicht verzeichnet waren.

So haben wir notgedrungen versucht, uns auf die Spuren zu verlassen, welche die Rebellen und ihre Gefangenen in dem riesigen Sumpfgebiet, das sich über den gesamten Westen Krytas auszudehnen scheint, hinterlassen haben. Und über die Hälfte dieser vier Wochen verdanken wir der Tatsache, dass die Glänzende Klinge offensichtlich über nicht nur einen, sondern gleich mehrere Waldläufer verfügt, die sich hervorragend darauf verstehen, falsche Fährten zu legen, die gut genug sind, um sogar mich hereinzulegen.

Und so hockt unser Trupp jetzt seit über einem Monat ohne Unterbrechung aufeinander, über drei Wochen davon in der widerlichen, feuchten Hitze der Sümpfe, ständig attackiert von Schwärmen von Stechmücken und von den unvermeidlichen Untoten, deren Zahl anscheinend kein Ende nimmt, mit nur einer kleinen Pause in dem winzigen Dörfchen Dakutu im Süden der Talmark-Wildnis, wo wir gezwungenermaßen Station machen mussten, um unsere Vorräte aufzufüllen. Entsprechend gereizt ist die Stimmung, besonders Orion lässt seine alte Abneigung gegen mich, die ich schon längst vergessen geglaubt hatte, seit einigen Tagen immer wieder aufflackern und stichelt, wo er nur kann, gibt mir die Schuld daran, dass wir so langsam vorankommen, was ich selbstverständlich nicht unwidersprochen auf mir sitzen lasse. Wenn Feanor und Alesia nicht immer wieder dazwischengehen würden, hätten wir uns inzwischen vermutlich umgebracht.

Den Tränen nahe, lasse ich mich im Schatten der Felswand, an der unser Weg entlangführt, in den roten Staub fallen. Dies ist nun also das Land der Weisen, das, ebenso wie das angrenzende Gebiet Königsruh, das wir heute morgen verlassen haben, angeblich schon zum Maguuma-Dschungel gehört - nur ist hier vom Dschungel nichts zu sehen. Roter Sand, roter Staub, rote Felsen, graugrüne, vertrocknete Büsche mit boshaft langen, spitzen Dornen und Horden von Verschlingern, die an jeder Ecke aus dem Boden schießen - fast wie zu Hause im zerstörten Ascalon, nur die Asche, die erkaltete Schlacke und die Ruinen fehlen, denke ich bitter. Und dafür bin ich nun hierher gekommen?! Ich habe furchtbaren Durst, trocken und pelzig klebt meine Zunge am Gaumen, und oft muss ich husten, weil mein Hals so rauh ist, aber wir müssen mit dem Wasser haushalten, wer weiß, wann wir in dieser knochentrockenen, wüstenähnlichen Gegend wieder eine Quelle finden...

Meine von der Sonne verbrannte Haut spannt sich schmerzhaft straff über meinen Gliedmaßen, mein Schädel dröhnt von der Hitze und den ungeweinten Tränen der Wut, der Frustration und des immerwährenden Schmerzes, der mich stets überfällt, wenn mich keine Gespräche, keine Kämpfe und keine strategischen Planungen von ihm ablenken. So fern das Eis und der Schnee der Zittergipfel in dieser heißen Wüste aus Staub und Sand auch sein mögen, so präsent ist noch immer, zwei Monate danach, die Tragödie am Frosttor in meinem Herzen. Ich ziehe die Beine an, umschlinge sie mit den Armen und lege meine Stirn darauf, konzentriere mich allein darauf, nicht zu weinen. Diese ganze Reise, dieser Fiebertraum aus Hitze und Fliegen, beginnt allmählich, an meiner Substanz zu kratzen, die ohnehin schon dünn genug ist. Wenn ich mir sicher sein könnte, dass die Auserwählten, diese unbedarften jungen Leute, die sich in der Gewalt der Glänzenden Klinge befinden, nicht in Gefahr sind - ich würde wohl einfach umkehren, zurückgehen nach Löwenstein, und von da aus in die Zittergipfel, um meine Rache zu planen, egal, ob mich jemand begleitet oder nicht. Ich habe genug von Kryta, und bereits jetzt genug vom Maguuma-Dschungel, ohne ihn überhaupt wirklich betreten zu haben - genug für mehr als ein ganzes Leben.

Jemand lässt sich dicht neben mir nieder. Ich brauche nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, dass es Feanor ist - das leise Klirren der metallenen Amulette und Talismane, mit denen seine Rüstung besetzt ist, verrät mir seine Gegenwart. Ich bleibe bewegungslos, fühle, wie der Schatten der Felswand, in dem ich sitze, sich mit dem Einbruch des Abends vertieft und endlich abkühlt.

"Wir sollten für diese Nacht hierbleiben", höre ich Feanors leise, dunkle Stimme. "Dieser Lagerplatz ist nicht schlechter als alle anderen, die wir hier finden können. Du solltest etwas trinken, Tari."

Nun blicke ich auf, schaue in sein schmales, exotisches Gesicht, weiche aber dem forschenden Blick seiner dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen aus. Abgesehen von Claude, der - wie auch immer ihm das gelingen mag - stets seine nekromantentypische Blässe behält, ist Feanor der einzige von uns, dem die glühenden Sonnenstrahlen nicht zu schaden scheinen. Er zeigt keine Spur von Sonnenbrand, der helle Goldton seiner Haut hat sich lediglich leicht vertieft, so dass die sepiabraunen, schlangengleichen Tätowierungen, die seine muskelbepackten Arme und seine breite Brust zieren, nun weniger scharf hervorstechen. Ich akzeptiere dankbar die kleine Wasserflasche, die er mir reicht, und nehme einen kleinen Schluck.

"Danke...", murmle ich, gebe Feanor die Flasche zurück, wische mir über die Lippen. Wie gern hätte ich jetzt ein Bad... "Ab morgen werden wir unsere Taktik ändern", kündige ich an. "Ich habe es endgültig satt, ständig falschen Fährten zu folgen. Wir werden uns einfach so gerade wie möglich Richtung Westen halten, irgendwo muss dieser verfluchte Dschungel schließlich anfangen. Und wenn wir ihn erreicht haben, nehmen wir die Fährte wieder auf – sämtliche Spuren hier sind ohnehin eiskalt."

Kalt wird allmählich, nun, da der Abend dämmert, auch die Luft. So heiß die Tage in dieser Staubwüste sind, so klirrend kalt sind die Nächte. Bereits jetzt beginne ich zu zittern und mit den Zähnen zu klappern, das Kältegefühl wird durch den Sonnenbrand noch verstärkt. Bibbernd reibe ich meine Arme, aber das hätte ich lieber nicht tun sollen – die verbrannte Haut glüht wie Feuer.  
"Au", quieke ich, ehe ich es verhindern kann. Feanors Kopf fährt zu mir herum, seine lange, dunkelrote Mähne wirbelt um seine Schultern.  
"Hast du Schmerzen?", fragt er mit besorgtem Stirnrunzeln.  
"Nur der verdammte Sonnenbrand", zische ich.  
Feanor legt vorsichtig eine Hand auf meinen Arm, eine auf meinen Rücken. Seine Hände fühlen sich fast kühl an auf meiner heißen Haut, ich spüre die harten Schwielen seiner Handflächen - er muss wirklich eine Menge Zeit damit verbracht haben, mit dem Schwert zu trainieren. Alle Zauberwirker, die ich bisher kennengelernt habe, hatten schon fast unangenehm weiche Hände, denen man anmerkte, dass sie nichts anderes gewohnt waren, als sich an ihrem Stab oder ihrem Fokus festzuhalten.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", fragt Feanor und beginnt leise, einige Heilzauber zu sprechen, deren Worte ich nicht verstehen kann.  
"Wegen so einer Lappalie? Außerdem habe ich gedacht, es sei ohnehin nicht zu übersehen. Ich sehe aus wie ein gekochter Hummer." Erleichtert fühle ich, wie Feanors Heilsprüche das Brennen und die Spannung der Haut vergehen lassen. Auch das Frieren hört auf.  
"Jetzt nicht mehr", lächelt er. "Deine Schönheit ist völlig wiederhergestellt."  
"Pffft", schnaube ich. "Vielen Dank für deine Heilkünste, aber lass die Witze."  
"Das war kein..."  
"Wir sollten zu den anderen gehen", schneide ich ihm kurzerhand das Wort ab, ehe er unpassende Dinge sagt, die ich nicht hören will, und stehe auf, recke mich. "Sie haben ein Feuer entzündet, und ich glaube, Alesia kocht irgendwas." Von dem ich lieber nicht wissen will, was es ist – trotzdem höre ich meinen Magen vernehmlich knurren.

************

"Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum deine Ausbildung zwanzig Jahre gedauert hat - das will ich dich seit Wochen schon fragen. Warst du so unbegabt? Oder sind eure Lehrer so schlecht?" Ich versuche zu lächeln, um meinen nicht ganz ernstgemeinten Worten die Spitze zu nehmen. Unter den Fransen meiner Mähne schiele ich zu Feanor hoch, während ich meine kalten Hände an der tiefen Holzschale wärme, in der einige unidentifizierbare Objekte in der heißen, dünnen Plörre umhertreiben, die Alesia hochtrabend als "Suppe" bezeichnet. Feanor und ich sitzen nebeneinander an dem kleinen Feuer, das Orion aus den Zweigen der trockenen Dornbüsche entfacht hat, die Stephan eingesammelt hat. Unter diesen schwelen einige dicke, kantige Steine, die Orion mittels Feuermagie zum Glühen gebracht hat, und schicken ihre prickelnde Wärme in die beständig kälter werdende Nachtluft. Wenigstens für etwas ist dieser aufgeblasene Idiot gut, denke ich. Noch habe ich ihm seine harschen Worte von vorhin nicht verziehen, zumal er es bisher auch nicht für nötig gehalten hat, sich zu entschuldigen.

"Weder noch." Feanor lächelt, während er mit seinen zierlichen Esstäbchen in seiner Holzschüssel herumfischt, ein weißliches, glibberiges Stück Irgendwas zutage fördert und es mit leisem Platschen wieder hineinfallen lässt. "Ich war nicht unbegabter als andere, und unsere Ausbilder gehören zu den Besten der bekannten Welt." Er stellt die Schüssel beiseite, schaut mich von der Seite an. Schnell blicke ich geradeaus in die knisternden Flammen, warte darauf, dass er weiterspricht.

"Ich bin in jeder Klasse, deren Künste bei uns in Shing Jea gelehrt werden, umfassend ausgebildet worden, Tari", fährt Feanor fort. "Wenn ich die Aufgaben eines Kriegers, eines Assassinen oder eines Elementarmagiers - oder irgend einer anderen Klasse - auch niemals in derselben Perfektion beherrschen kann wie jemand, der dafür geboren wurde, so habe ich doch sämtliche ihrer Fertigkeiten erlernt und vermag sie auch anzuwenden."

"Alle Fertigkeiten? Von jeder Klasse? Von jeder der sieben anderen, abgesehen von deiner eigenen?", hake ich verblüfft nach. Angelegentlich blicke ich mich kurz um, vergewissere mich, dass Alesia, die mit Orion, Claude und Stephan auf der anderen Seite des Feuers sitzt, nicht in meine Richtung guckt, und kippe die ungenießbaren halbfesten Bestandteile ihres Eintopfes in den vertrockneten Dornbusch neben mir. Flüchtig frage ich mich, ob das traurige Gewächs diese Attacke überstehen oder nunmehr endgültig eingehen wird.

"Von jeder Klasse", bekräftigt Feanor unterdessen. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Felswand, streckt die langen, muskulösen Beine aus, lässt mich nicht aus den Augen. Ich fange wieder an zu zittern, die Nacht wird immer kälter. Wenn das wahr ist, dann kann er mir als Waldläuferin vermutlich noch etwas beibringen, überlege ich kopfschüttelnd.

"Außerdem", fährt er fort, "standen auch weniger kriegerische Fächer wie Philosophie, Politik, Naturwissenschaften und Sprachen auf meinem Lehrplan... ebenso wie traditionelle canthanische Malerei, Musik, Kalligraphie und noch einige Dinge mehr. Das braucht eben seine Zeit." Er lächelt zu mir herab, der rötliche Feuerschein lässt unruhige, flackernde Schatten über sein schmales Gesicht tanzen. Über uns sind die Sterne inzwischen hervorgekommen, glitzern wie Prismen kunstvoll geschliffener Edelsteine am klaren, samtschwarzen Nachthimmel.

Ich stoße einen leisen Pfiff des Erstaunens aus. "Süße Melandru... Ich glaube, meine Ausbildung hat insgesamt drei Wochen gedauert, während derer ich ein Dutzend Bogenfertigkeiten und Fallen und ein paar Heilgebete erlernt habe, und dann ging es auch schon mitten hinein in den Krieg gegen die Charr... ist eine so lange Lehrzeit denn in Cantha üblich?"

"Nein, das kann man nicht sagen. Eine normale Ausbildung im Kloster von Shing Jea ist nach fünf Jahren vollendet, umfasst allerdings auch längst nicht ein derart breites Spektrum... und Meister Togo war mit mir immer etwas gründlicher als mit anderen Schülern. Sein Grundsatz ist, dass gerade die Begabtesten besonders hart arbeiten, besonders gefordert werden müssen, damit sie ihr volles Potential entfalten können."

"So, die Begabtesten, hm?" Ich ziehe eine Braue hoch und schnaube leise. "Und wer ist Meister Togo?"

"Der Leiter des Klosters. Er ist Ritualist, so wie ich. Er war mein Hauptausbilder, und fast so etwas wie ein Vater für mich."

"Ich verstehe." Nachdenklich blicke ich in die Flammen, bevor ich mich wieder zu Feanor umwende. "Als ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, dachte ich, du wärst ein Krieger – du hast die richtige Größe und die richtige Statur dafür - und tatsächlich führst du ein Langschwert... anders als alle Zauberwirker, die ich je getroffen habe. Damals habe ich mich gefragt, ob du deinen Beruf nicht verfehlt hast."

"Damit liegst du auch nicht völlig falsch", antwortet er. Gedankenverloren nimmt er die lange, schlichte Schwertscheide aus metallverstärktem, abgewetztem Leder, die dicht neben ihm liegt, zur Hand und zieht die Smaragdklinge blank, die Spitze von mir abgewandt. Seine Fingerspitzen streicheln beinahe zärtlich über den mattschimmernden Stahl, zeichnen die Umrisse der smaragdenen Runen nach. Das Sternenlicht fängt sich in dem gänseeigroßen Smaragd, der unterhalb des Griffs in das Metall eingelassen ist, lässt die Facetten des Edelsteins in hellem, lebendigem Grün aufblitzen.

"Auch wenn meine ausgeprägteste Begabung bei den Künsten der Ritualisten liegt, so hatte ich doch schon immer eine besondere Affinität zu Klingen, besonders zu Schwertern", erklärt Feanor leise. "Lange Zeit habe ich mit dem Schicksal gehadert, dass ich nicht für die Profession des Kriegers geboren worden bin. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, Tari, wie glücklich ich war, als ich diese Klinge hier ... äh... fand, die mit so mächtigen Zaubern belegt ist, dass ich sogar meine Ritualistensprüche durch sie kanalisieren kann, besser als durch jeden Stab, so dass es mir nun möglich ist, beides miteinander zu verbinden."

Aus einer der zahlreichen kleinen Taschen seines Kilts fördert er einen zusammengefalteten, weichen Lappen zutage, auf den er ein paar Tropfen farblosen Öls aus einem kleinen, dunkelbraunen Glasfläschchen träufelt. Der durchdringende Duft von Nelken erfüllt die klare, kalte Luft, als er beginnt, das Öl sorgsam auf die lange, schimmernde Schneide der Klinge aufzutragen. "Schließlich habe ich mich damit abgefunden, dass die Götter eine andere Aufgabe für mich vorgesehen hatten", fährt er fort, "aber nichts hat mich daran gehindert, meine Fertigkeiten als Krieger so weit zu perfektionieren, wie es nur möglich war, und das tägliche Training beizubehalten, wann immer es geht."

"Verschwindest du deshalb in unseren Marschpausen manchmal für eine halbe Stunde? Um ungestört mit dem Schwert zu trainieren?", frage ich neugierig.

"Es ist dir aufgefallen?" Feanor lächelt und schiebt die eingeölte Smaragdklinge mit einem leisen, schabenden Geräusch wieder zurück in die Scheide. "Möchtest du einmal zusehen?"

Überrascht stelle ich fest, dass ich das wirklich gern tun würde. Aber das muss er nicht wissen. Eigentlich will ich es nicht einmal selbst wissen. "Vielleicht... irgendwann einmal", erwidere ich unbestimmt. Ich schlinge meine Arme um den Oberkörper, um mich zu wärmen. Am liebsten würde ich mich umziehen, in meine Pelz-Rüstung schlüpfen, aber ich wüsste nicht wo, das Gelände ist zu offen, um die dafür nötige Privatsphäre zuzulassen.

"Aber dennoch, Feanor, zwanzig Jahre!", beeile ich mich nun, das Thema zu wechseln. "Du musst ja auch fast noch ein Baby gewesen sein, als du im Kloster aufgenommen wurdest!" Ich ziehe die zerschlissene Decke, auf der ich sitze, unter meinem Hinterteil hervor, um mich darin einzuwickeln, doch Feanor nimmt sie mir aus der Hand, schüttelt den Sand heraus und legt sie mir selbst um die Schultern. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde lässt er seine Hände auf mir ruhen, nimmt sie jedoch mit einer beinahe ruckartigen Bewegung wieder weg, gerade, bevor ich ein Stück von ihm abrücken will. Gleichwohl schieße ich ihm unter zusammengezogenen Brauen einen funkelnden Blick zu.

"Nicht ganz." Er lächelt unmerklich, der ungehaltene Blick, den er soeben von mir kassiert hat, scheint seine Stimmung nicht zu trüben. "Aber ich war in der Tat noch sehr jung, fünf oder sechs, vielleicht auch sieben Jahre alt."

"Vielleicht? Du musst doch wissen, wie alt du warst, als deine Eltern dich ins Kloster gegeben haben?" Ich ziehe verwirrt die Stirn kraus. Chili erhebt sich von ihrem Platz am Feuer und lässt sich zwischen uns nieder, legt schnurrend ihren schweren Kopf in meinen Schoß. Ich kraule ihre kleinen Öhrchen, so wie sie es gern hat.

"Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht, Tari", antwortet Feanor und beginnt, Chilis Nackenfell zu zausen, woraufhin sich ihr Schnurren intensiviert. "Ich stand eines Tages – mit eben fünf, sechs oder vielleicht auch sieben Jahren – vor den Toren des Klosters. Niemand weiß, wo ich hergekommen bin." Er blickt zu mir, dann auf Chilis Pelz, und nach einer kleinen Weile, während der ich sprachlos darauf warte, dass er fortfährt, wieder zu mir.

"Konntest du dich denn nicht erinnern?", frage ich schließlich, nachdem er stumm bleibt.

Feanor schüttelt den Kopf. "An gar nichts. Bis heute nicht. Die hohen, beschlagenen Holztore des Klosters sind die älteste Erinnerung, die ich habe." Er hebt die Arme, um das schmale Lederbändchen aus seinem offenen Zopf zu lösen, so dass ihm die lange dunkle Mähne ins Gesicht fällt. Das flackernde, rote Licht der Flammen und die Schatten, die es wirft, betonen das Spiel seiner ausgeprägten Muskulatur, lassen mich an eine große Raubkatze denken, an Chili, wie sie sich spannt, kurz bevor sie ihre Beute anspringt.

"Ich war wohl ziemlich heruntergekommen, wie mir später erzählt wurde", fährt Feanor schließlich fort, "schmutzig, ausgehungert, in Lumpen gehüllt. Sprechen konnte – oder wollte – ich auch nicht. Nur meinen Namen hat man aus mir herausbekommen, und das Wort 'Tirion'. Niemand wusste, was das bedeutet." Er zuckt die Achseln, lässt die Arme locker in seinen Schoß fallen und blickt wieder zu mir. "Sie – die Klostervorsteher – haben schließlich einfach angenommen, ich käme von einem Ort dieses Namens, an dem vielleicht eine schreckliche Katastrophe passiert ist – obwohl niemandem etwas Derartiges zu Ohren gekommen war. Und so gaben sie mir 'Tirion' als Beinamen."

"Also hast du praktisch keine Vergangenheit... keine Wurzeln", entgegne ich leise, während vor meinem inneren Auge das Bild eines zerlumpten kleinen Jungen mit dickem, mahagonirotem Haarschopf entsteht, der einsam und verloren vor dem gewaltigen Tor eines unendlich großen Klosterkomplexes steht und verzweifelt an trutzigen, hohen Steinmauern emporblickt, und eine Welle des Mitgefühls schwemmt über mein Herz hinweg. Gedankenverloren zupfe ich an einem der losen Fäden, die aus dem Saum der Decke herausfransen, die über meinen Schultern liegt, und blicke zu Feanor neben mir, der auf einen unbestimmten Punkt im Feuer starrt. Verstohlen studiere ich sein exotisches und doch klares, von der langen Mähne halb verdecktes Profil mit der geraden, relativ flachen und einer winzigen Idee zu langen Nase, dem kräftigen, nach Tagen in der Wildnis ziemlich stoppeligen Kinn und den großen, schrägstehenden Augen unter den feingeschwungenen, dunklen Brauen.

"Doch, die habe ich", sagt er schließlich leise zu dem unbestimmten Punkt im Feuer. "Ich muss sie nur wiederfinden. Deshalb habe ich vor vier Jahren das Kloster verlassen, Tari." Er wendet sich mir wieder zu, lächelt wieder, der melancholische Moment ist vergangen. "Ich habe vier Jahre lang ganz Cantha erforscht, habe in den Bandenkriegen in Kaineng und im Bürgerkrieg im Süden gekämpft, ich habe jeden Stein im ganzen Land umgedreht und nichts gefunden. Und so kam ich nach Tyria, nach Löwenstein, nur wenige Tage, bevor du dort eintrafst, Tari."

"Du willst in Tyria nach deinen Wurzeln suchen? Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit hergeholt?" Skeptisch ziehe ich die Brauen hoch.

"Nicht unbedingt. Ich bin nicht gerade typisch für mein Volk, weißt du."

"Wie meinst du das?", frage ich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. "Was ist denn typisch für dein Volk? Du bist der einzige Canthani, den ich je getroffen habe, deshalb..." Ich breche ab, will nicht übertrieben interessiert erscheinen.

"Nun ja... einmal meine Statur", erwidert Feanor. "In meiner Heimat überrage ich selbst die größten Krieger um einen halben Kopf, und breiter gebaut als sie bin ich auch, meine Knochen sind viel schwerer. Dann meine Haarfarbe – üblicherweise ist mein Volk schwarzhaarig. Und meine Haut ist heller als die der meisten. Wer weiß, vielleicht habe ich tyrianische Vorfahren, vielleicht bin ich sogar ein Halbblut. Um das herauszufinden, bin ich hergekommen."

"In Ascalon gibt es – oder gab es – viele kräftige, hochgewachsene, hellhäutige Rothaarige", erwidere ich nachdenklich. "Vom ascalonischen Volk ist jedoch nicht mehr viel übrig, seit das Große Feuer das gesamte Land dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat... aber ja, vielleicht ist da tatsächlich was dran. Allerdings gehst du dann in die falsche Richtung, Feanor. Ascalon – oder was davon geblieben ist – liegt im Osten." Ich deute mit dem Daumen hinter mich.

"Ich weiß", lächelt er. "Aber sei unbesorgt. Ich bin einstweilen genau da, wo ich sein will."

Ich frage mich, was das nun wieder bedeutet, beschließe aber, lieber nicht nachzufragen. "Wenn du vor vier Jahren das Kloster verlassen hast, nachdem du zwanzig Jahre dort verbracht hast", nehme ich den alten Faden wieder auf, "bist du also ungefähr neunundzwanzig, dreißig oder auch einunddreißig Jahre alt – richtig?"

"Richtig. Mehr oder weniger."

"Und sie haben dich damals aufgenommen und dich ausgebildet? Obwohl sie nichts über dich wussten? Ist eine solche Ausbildung, wie du sie genossen hast, denn kostenlos? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen..."

"Das ist sie auch nicht. Aber es ist Tradition im Kloster, jedes Jahr auch eine geringe Anzahl mittelloser Schüler aufzunehmen, vorausgesetzt, sie zeigen eine überragende Begabung für eine der Professionen, die dort gelehrt wird", antwortet Feanor und krault das weiche Bauchfell meiner Katze, die sich auf den Rücken gerollt hat und sich wohlig rekelt.

"Und das war bei dir der Fall?"

"Offensichtlich." Feanors Lächeln vertieft sich, als Chili aufsteht und den Kopf in seinen Schoß legt. Ein leiser Stich des Ärgers durchfährt mich, ich weiß immer noch nicht, was mit dieser verdammten Katze los ist. Was hat sie bloß mit ihm?! Außerdem fehlt mir jetzt ihre Wärme, so dass ich wieder anfange zu bibbern.

"Nachdem sie mich einigermaßen aufgepäppelt hatten", erzählt Feanor weiter, "haben mich die Großmeister aller Klassen eingehend und streng geprüft. Allein diese Prüfungen dauerten Monate. Schließlich erklärte Meister Togo mich für begabt genug, um bleiben zu dürfen... vermutlich, weil ich schon nach seiner ersten Kurzanleitung in der Lage war, in das Schattenreich zu greifen und den Geist einer Seele, die unvorsichtig genug war, sich von einem so kleinen Kind einfangen zu lassen, herbeizurufen. Großmeisterin Quin, neben Meister Togo die Hauptausbilderin für Ritualisten im Kloster, war so großzügig, mich in ihre Familie aufzunehmen. Und damit hatte ich wieder ein Zuhause, Tari, und eine Aufgabe."

Ich nicke langsam. "Und nun bist du nach so langer Zeit auf der Suche nach deiner Vergangenheit... ich nehme an, sie haben dich nicht gern ziehen lassen, nachdem sie so viel in dich investiert hatten?"

"Nein... nicht gern." Feanor schüttelt leicht den Kopf, streicht sich dann die langen Haare nach hinten und schaut mich an. Ich blicke in meinen Schoß, rubble mit den Handflächen über die Gänsehaut auf meinen kalten Oberschenkeln.

"Sie haben sich eine Menge einfallen lassen, um mich zu halten, haben mir sogar einen Lehrposten angeboten - was eine immens große Ehre ist -, aber es hat nichts genützt. Innerlich hatte ich mich schon verabschiedet. Die Klosterinsel ist wunderschön, ein richtiges Paradies, Tari, das du hoffentlich eines Tages mit eigenen Augen sehen wirst", setzt er leise hinzu, "aber mir kam sie inzwischen vor wie ein Gefängnis... und es gab auch noch andere Gründe, warum ich weg wollte. Ich musste einfach gehen." Er blickt zu mir herüber, als ob er darauf wartet, dass ich nachhake – aber ich tue es nicht. Ich beschließe, dass ich für einen Abend mehr als genug Interesse an ihm gezeigt habe, und so nicke ich nur.

"Es ist schon spät", murmle ich. "Wir sollten schlafen, morgen wird wieder ein harter Tag in dieser Hitze. Weck mich zur letzten Wache." Damit stehe ich auf und strecke mich, rolle mich dann nahe am Feuer in meine Decke und rufe Chili herbei, die nur sehr unwillig ihren Platz bei Feanor verlässt, um sich neben mir niederzulassen. Ich nehme sie fest in den Arm, kuschele mich an ihre tröstliche Wärme und beginne meinen allnächtlichen Kampf gegen die Schlaflosigkeit, gegen die schwarzen Gedanken und gegen den Schmerz und die Trauer in meinem Herzen.


	36. Der MaguumaDschungel

**36. Der Maguuma-Dschungel**

"WAAAAHHH....!!"

Mit einem schrillen, spitzen Aufschrei stolpert Orion rückwärts, direkt in meine Arme.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?!" Bemüht, bei dieser Attacke auf mein Gleichgewicht selbst auf den Beinen zu bleiben, packe ich ihn an seinen schmalen Schultern und schubse ihn weg.

"Diese Pflanze hat nach mir geschnappt!!" Orion, dem die einstmals gepflegten, weißblonden Ponyfransen unordentlich und feucht verklebt in die Stirn hängen, was seine Laune ganz offensichtlich nicht verbessert, deutet auf einen unbestimmten Punkt links von ihm in dem undurchdringlichen Dickicht aus blaugrün belaubten Büschen, Riesenfarnen und Schlingpflanzen, das den uralten, mit unregelmäßigen weißlichen Steinen gepflasterten Pfad umgibt, auf dem wir den Dschungel in Richtung Westen durchqueren.

"Die Pflanze hat nach dir geschnappt? Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, dass eine Pflanze sich mutwillig den Magen verdirbt", erkläre ich mit spöttischem Schnauben. "Götter, Orion, stell dich nicht so an! Du bist wirklich ein richtiges Mädchen!"

"Was man von dir nicht gerade behaupten kann, zumindest sieht man es dir nicht an, du..."

".... dürre kleine Katze, jaja, ich weiß - lass dir mal was anderes einfallen", unterbreche ich ihn und rolle die Augen. "Und hör endlich auf zu jammern! Seit Tagen flennst du ununterbrochen, hast Angst vor Schmetterlingen, Angst vor Libellen, Angst vor Spinnen, oben in der Wüstenzone hast du gequengelt wegen der Hitze und der Trockenheit, jetzt heulst du wegen der Hitze und der Feuchtigkeit, und überhaupt wegen allem! Du bist eine echte Nervensäge!"

"Halt endlich die Klappe, du freches Stück! Diesen ganzen verdammten Dschungel sollte man niederbrennen, und dich und dein unverschämtes Mundwerk am besten gleich mit!", kläfft Orion, krebsrot im Gesicht vor Wut.

Während Stephan, dessen grobgeschmiedetes Kettenhemd in der tatsächlich außerordentlich hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit allmählich Rost ansetzt, sich vor Lachen biegt, nimmt Alesia mich am Ellbogen und zieht mich zur Seite, bevor ich Orion die passende Antwort geben kann.

"Lass ihn, Tari", flüstert sie. "Hab ein bisschen Verständnis. Er ist ein Feuermagier, du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er sich in dieser feuchten grünen Hölle wohlfühlt."

"Was hat denn das damit zu tun?", erwidere ich zischend. "Ihr reißt euch doch auch zusammen, also wird er das doch wohl auch noch zustande bekommen. Hier gefällt es doch keinem von euch, außer mir!"

In der Tat bin ich fasziniert vom Maguuma-Dschungel, der mir wie die tiefsten Tiefen von Melandrus ureigenstem Reich erscheint. Wie in einem leuchtend blaugrünen Tunnel komme ich mir vor, wie in einer fremdartigen, wunderschönen, wenn auch gefährlichen Zauberwelt. Winzig klein fühle ich mich, wenn ich an den fünfzig Fuß hohen Bambusbäumen emporschaue, um einen Blick auf das Sonnenlicht zu erhaschen, das sich müht, einen Weg durch die beinahe lückenlos belaubten Wipfel zu finden, aber das Gefühl ängstigt mich nicht.

Ja, es ist heiß, und ja, die Luftfeuchtigkeit ist enorm, aber all das lebendige, saftige dunkle Grün um mich herum, die vielfarbigen Schmetterlinge und Libellen mit Flügelspannweiten von bis zu Armeslänge, die dicht vor unseren Köpfen vorbeiflattern, der schwere, schwindelerregend süße Duft der exotischen, farbenfrohen Blüten, der sich mit dem sauberen Geruch der feuchten, fruchtbaren Erde mischt, und die schrillen, keckernden Schreie der prächtigen, schillernd bunten Vögel, die das leise Rauschen des dichten Blattwerks übertönen, lassen mich meine pochenden Kopfschmerzen vergessen. Ja, für kurze Zeit betäubt der Anblick dieser wundersamen Welt selbst den Schmerz und die Leere in meinem Herzen, während ich staunend, mich immer wieder umschauend, die seltsame, urtümliche Wildnis durchwandere.

Gestern morgen haben wir auf unserer Jagd nach der Glänzenden Klinge und den entführten Auserwählten endlich den Dschungel erreicht und schlagen uns seither durch das kaum zu durchdringende Unterholz. Es ist verrückt, oben, in den höheren Lagen der Landschaft, aus denen uns der Weg hierher herabgeführt hat, ist der Boden öde und verdurstet, liegt tot im Staub unter dem trockenen, heißen Wind, aber hier unten in diesen saftig grünen Schluchten hat sich die Welt ins Gegenteil verkehrt.

Das Einzige, was mir hier nicht gefällt, sind die Maguuma-Spinnen, groß wie Hirtenhunde, mit rötlich glänzendem Chitinpanzer und acht giftklauenbewehrten Beinen, die sich bisweilen blitzschnell zu Dutzenden an ihren feinen, aus Spinnenseide geknüpften Seilen aus den Bäumen herablassen und uns wahrscheinlich für ein besonders luxuriöses Frühstück halten. Gegen Elementarschaden sind sie leider so gut wie immun, was Orions Zauber wirkungslos und seine Laune noch schlechter macht. Stephans und Feanors Klingen, Chilis Zähne, Claudes Knochendienerarmee und meine Pfeile machen ihnen jedoch schnell genug den Garaus, so dass die Schneise, die wir durch den Dschungel schlagen, bald von Spinnenkadavern gesäumt ist, die so lange zucken, bis Claude seine kleinen Helfer aus ihnen beschworen hat.

Heute vormittag entdeckten wir eine alte Straße, die schon vor Jahrhunderten angelegt worden sein muss, denn die breiten, unregelmäßig behauenen, hellen Pflastersteine sind glatt und ausgetreten von unzähligen Füßen. Das kniehohe, sattgrüne Gras, das zwischen ihren Fugen dem spärlichen Sonnenlicht entgegenstrebt, welches das dichte, tiefgrüne Laubdach gerade noch zu durchdringen vermag, deutet darauf hin, dass dieser Pfad schon lange nicht mehr regelmäßig benutzt wird. Vereinzelte, verfallene Ruinen säumen hier und dort Wegesrand, errichtet aus den gleichen hellen Steinen wie der Weg. Diese Zeichen einer uralten, längst untergegangen Kultur, die inzwischen von dicht begrünten Schlingpflanzen so überwuchert sind, dass man schon scharf hinschauen muss, um sie überhaupt zu entdecken, lassen mich darauf schließen, dass der Dschungel einst die Heimat von Menschen gewesen sein muss. Während ich vorsichtig neben Alesia den Pfad entlanggehe, sorgsam auf meine Schritte achtend, damit die geschmeidigen Sohlen meiner dünnen, leichten Lederstiefel, die von der Feuchtigkeit bereits völlig durchweicht sind, nicht auf dem glatten, moosigen Pflaster ausgleiten, grüble ich darüber nach, wer diese Menschen wohl waren, womit sie sich hier in diesem Urwald beschäftigt haben, und warum sie den Dschungel wohl letztendlich verlassen haben.

Stephan und Feanor bahnen uns den Weg, indem sie die quergewachsenen jungen Bäume, die dicken Riesenfarne und Schlingpflanzen, welche den alten Pfad überwuchern, mit ihren Schwertern kurz und klein hacken; bald sind beide klitschnass geschwitzt, besonders Stephan in seiner schweren Kettenrüstung trieft geradezu vor Schweiß. Daher sind wir alle erleichtert, als wir am Spätnachmittag einen kleinen Canyon erreichen, aus dem das leise Rauschen und Blubbern fließenden Wassers zu uns emporklingt. Ein flach absteigender, kieseliger Weg führt hinab zu dem breiten, seichten Wasserlauf, der hier die grüne Wildnis durchzieht und den dichten Dschungelbewuchs nährt.

Stephan bleibt stehen, hebt die Hand. "Zeit für eine Pause - oder hat jemand was dagegen?" Niemand widerspricht. Wir sind seit dem Morgengrauen ohne Unterbrechung marschiert, und obwohl uns das unbekannte Schicksal der Auserwählten unter den Nägeln brennt, ist uns doch allen klar, dass es wenig sinnvoll ist, uns auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel so völlig zu verausgaben, dass wir die Kämpfe, die uns mit Sicherheit bevorstehen, wenn wir sie endlich gefunden haben, nicht mehr überstehen. Davon abgesehen wird es ohnehin bald dunkel, und wer weiß, ob wir vor Einbruch der Nacht noch einen anderen geeigneten Lagerplatz finden würden.

Nachdem wir das Gebiet weiträumig gesichert haben, indem wir vier Gruppen Maguuma-Spinnen erledigt und deren Kadaver beiseite geschafft haben, trotten wir den schmalen Weg hinunter zum flachen, sandigen Flussufer, füllen unsere Wasserflaschen und lassen uns nieder. Stephan nimmt den Helm ab und zieht die Stiefel aus, was Alesia und mich dazu veranlasst, uns unter Keuchen und Würgen die Nasen zuzuhalten und ihm mit hektischen Handbewegungen zu bedeuten, er möge sich so weit entfernen wie er kann, am besten auf einen anderen Planeten. Claude und Feanor grinsen, Orion schmollt, während Stephan gutmütig lacht, sich in den seichten Fluss kniet, den kurzgeschorenen Schädel hineintaucht und sich das Wasser in den Nacken spritzt.

"Warum nimmst du kein richtiges Bad, Stephan?", ruft Alesia ihm zu. "Der Fluss macht dort hinten eine Biegung, da wärst du ganz ungestört, falls du dich vor Tari und mir genierst", kichert sie.

"Ach was, Baden wird überbewertet", winkt Stephan ab, stapft aus dem Fluss heraus und lässt sich zwischen Alesia und mir in den Sand fallen.

"Man riecht's", kommentiere ich und fächele meiner beleidigten Nase mit der Hand frische Luft zu, ehe ich aufstehe und in meinem schmalen Bündel nach einem Stück Seife suche. "Aber gut, dann gehe ich zuerst, wenn niemand etwas dagegen hat." Alle schütteln den Kopf, nur Feanor bleibt regungslos und betrachtet mich mit undeutbarem Blick, so als hätte er gar nicht zugehört. Vielleicht zählt er die hellen Rinnsale, die der Schweiß in den roten Staub gegraben hat, der seit unserem Marsch durch die Trockenzone auf der bloßen Haut meines Bauches und meiner Oberschenkel klebt. Muss ja ein denkwürdiger Anblick sein, wie ein pelzloses Streifenhörnchen, überlege ich säuerlich und knie mich neben Chili, die sich an meiner Seite hingesetzt hat und sichtlich wenig erbaut darüber ist, mich eventuell begleiten zu müssen.

"Möchtest du mit, Süße? Ein schönes kühles Bad nehmen?"

"Mau", macht Chili und sieht mich an, als hätte ich ihr angekündigt, sie an den nächstbesten Pelzhändler verschachern zu wollen. "MAU!"

"Schön, dann bleib halt hier. Obwohl du es durchaus nötig hättest." Ich drücke einen Kuss auf ihre breite, staubige Stirn, woraufhin sie mit pendelnder Schwanzspitze zu Feanor hinübertrottet, sich neben ihm niederlässt und ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß legt. Feanor beginnt, sie hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, blickt zu mir herüber, hebt eine Braue und grinst. Blödmann, denke ich ärgerlich, ziehe meine Stiefel aus und marschiere mit energischen Schritten das seichte Flussbett hinunter, bis ich hinter der nächsten Kehre des Wasserlaufs außer Sichtweite bin.

Das Bett des Flüsschens ist so seicht, dass ich mich flach auf den Rücken legen muss, um mich von oben bis unten einzuweichen, nachdem ich am Ufer meine Rüstung abgestreift habe. Bewegungslos liege ich im angenehm kühlen Wasser, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und spüre, wie sich die von den steten Wellen des Wassers und der Zeit glattgeschliffenen Kiesel in meinen Rücken bohren. Ich halte die Augen geschlossen, fühle, wie die Strömung sacht meine Haut streichelt und sanft durch meine Mähne gleitet. Mit Gewalt versuche ich, meine Gedanken daran zu hindern, zu glücklicheren Tagen zurückzukehren, als Rurik es war, der zärtlich meine Haut streichelte und seine warmen Finger liebevoll durch mein Haar gleiten ließ... ich erinnere mich so lebhaft daran, als wäre es erst heute morgen gewesen, kann seine Berührung, seine Wärme förmlich fühlen...

Nicht daran denken, nicht daran denken, denn dann kehrt der Schmerz zurück...

Mit einem Ruck setze ich mich auf, glitzernde Wassertropfen fliegen aus meinem nassen Haar, als ich den Kopf schüttele wie eine nasse Katze. Ich seife mich energisch ein, wasche Staub, Dreck und Schweiß von meiner Haut und aus meiner Mähne, zwinge mich, wahllos andere, unverfänglichere Bilder vor mein geistiges Auge zu schieben – Stephan, wie er lachend vor Freude die Spinnen in Stücke haut; Orion während eines Wutanfalls, tiefrot im Gesicht; Alesia, Hand in Hand mit Bruder Mizar vor der Grenth-Statue am Tempel der Zeitalter; Claude, der mit wölfischem Grinsen seine Dienerarmee aus den Kadavern unserer Feinde beschwört; Feanor, wie er aus der Unterwelt zurückkehrt, verdreckt, erschöpft und erledigt, aber am Leben.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nehme ich ein flüchtiges, silbriges Schimmern im Wasser wahr – Fische! Hier gibt's Fische! Langsam, ganz langsam, ohne das Wasser aufzustören, nähere ich mich der Stelle, wo ich die rasche Bewegung gesehen habe, in der Nähe des anderen Ufers, dessen breiter, kieselübersäter Sandstreifen von einer steilen, zerklüfteten Felswand begrenzt wird. Und tatsächlich, dort schwimmen sie – wunderschöne, dicke, leckere Bachforellen, schillernd wie gehämmertes Silber mit kleinen, kupfernen Pünktchen. Langsam beuge ich mich vor, gehe leicht in die Hocke, strecke die Hand griffbereit aus und verharre über dem Wasser.

"Hallo, Abendessen", flüstere ich den ahnungslosen Fischen zu – mal sehen, ob ich es noch kann. Als Kinder haben meine Brüder und ich unsere freie Zeit oft damit verbracht, uns gegenseitig darin zu übertreffen, die Regenbogenforellen aus den Teichen meiner Eltern mit der bloßen Hand herauszufangen – wären wir dabei erwischt worden, hätte unser Vater uns das Fell über die Ohren gezogen. Zwar war mein jüngster Bruder, Bedvi, ungeschlagen in dieser Kunst, aber ich war auch nicht schlecht.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später kehre ich, zufrieden mit meiner Beute von acht hübschen, fetten Forellen, zu den anderen zurück. Bereits auf halbem Wege kommt mir Feanor mit langen, energischen Schritten entgegen, sein schmales Gesicht wirkt besorgt, hellt sich jedoch rasch auf, sobald er meiner ansichtig wird.

"Wo warst du so lange, Tari? Du warst über eine Stunde weg!" Er streckt die Hand aus, nimmt mich sanft, aber fest am Arm.

"Baden. Und Fischen. Eine kleine Beilage zu Alesias exquisitem Wurzeleintopf." Ich halte ihm die acht Forellen, die ich ausgenommen und an den Schwänzen auf einen langen, dünnen Ast gespießt habe, unter die Nase. "Warum fragst du?"

"Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht..."

"Um mich? Warum?" Ich muss mich schwer bemühen, nicht zu lachen. "Ich kann in der Wildnis besser überleben als ihr alle zusammen. Ich bin Waldläuferin, schon vergessen? Das ist wirklich albern!"

Er zuckt eine Idee zurück. "Du findest es _albern_, wenn ich mich frage, ob es dir gut geht?" Er wirkt befremdet, fast ein wenig verletzt. Seine dunklen Augen versuchen forschend, meinen Blick einzufangen, doch ich sehe zur Seite, in Richtung unseres Lagers, wo inzwischen ein kleines Feuer brennt.

"So habe ich es nicht gemeint", erkläre ich schließlich leise und schaue ihm nun doch in die Augen. "Aber ich brauche niemanden, der mich bemuttert. Ich brauche niemanden, der sich um mich kümmert. Ich brauche niemanden, der sich Gedanken um mich macht." Ich höre, wie meine Stimme allmählich kratzig wird. "Nimm es nicht persönlich, Feanor. Geh baden, und wenn du zurückkommst, gibt es etwas zu essen, das endlich mal keinen Brechreiz verursacht." Damit winde ich meinen Arm aus seinem Griff und marschiere an ihm vorbei zu unserem Lagerplatz, wo ich der hoch erfreuten Alesia die Fische überreiche. Hoffentlich lässt sie sie nicht im Feuer verkohlen.

*************

Etwas später genießen wir im letzten Licht des nun rasch kühler werdenden Tages die köstlichen, über dem offenen Feuer gebratenen Forellen, die Alesia uns auf großen, steifrippigen Blättern serviert, die fest genug sind, um als Tellerersatz dienen zu können. Verblüfft beobachte ich, wie Feanor, der neben mir sitzt, mit seinen schlanken Esstäbchen in Windeseile das Filet, auf das er zuvor eine millimeterdicke Schicht eines dubiosen roten Gewürzpulvers gestreut hat, von den Gräten schält.

"Hast du dir irgendwo rotes Pfefferpulver besorgt?", frage ich neugierig und schenke Feanors Fisch einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick.

"Nein", erwidert Feanor. "Das ist canthanisches. Möchtest du probieren?" Auffordernd hält er mir seine Forelle entgegen. Das scharfe Aroma des Pulvers steigt mir in die Nase, schnell wende ich mich ab, um heftig zu niesen.

"Ganz sicher nicht", winke ich schniefend ab. "Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass ich ersticke."

"Würdest du nicht. Ich würde dich retten", entgegnet er lächelnd.

Ich ziehe es vor, meinen Kommentar auf ein leises Schnauben und eine hochgezogene Braue zu beschränken. Dann widme ich mich meinem Fisch, blicke ab und an müßig in die Runde. Alles schweigt und kaut zufrieden – außer Orion, natürlich.

"Dieser Fisch ist voller Gräten", knurrt er und blickt missmutig auf die gebratene Forelle, die unangetastet auf ihrem dunkelgrünen Blatt auf seinen Knien ruht.

"Das haben Fische so an sich", klärt Alesia ihn freundlich auf. "Die braucht man aber nicht mitzuessen, hat dir das noch niemand erzählt?" Oho, Alesia zeigt die ersten Ermüdungserscheinungen mit den Launen unseres missgestimmten Magiers, denke ich und verkneife mir ein Kichern.

"Außerdem hasse ich es, wenn das Essen mich anguckt", quengelt Orion weiter und schenkt der Forelle erneut einen angewiderten Blick.

"Soll ich dir den Kopf abschneiden?", offeriere ich zuvorkommend und greife vorsorglich nach meinem Dolch, während die Zweideutigkeit meines Angebots Stephan eine Lachsalve und selbst Claude ein Kichern entlockt. "Kein Problem, ich bin dir gern zu Diensten!"

"Das könnte dir so passen", zischt Orion und schießt mir einen gifttriefenden Blick zu.

"Na komm, ich befreie dich davon", feixt Stephan und schnappt blitzschnell den Fisch samt Blatt von Orions Knien. Götter, das ist schon sein vierter... "Wer so feinen Fisch nicht zu schätzen weiß, hat nichts Besseres verdient als Alesias Eintopf."

"Von dem übrigens noch etwas da wäre", ergänzt Alesia grinsend. "Ich habe ja nicht ahnen können, dass Tari frischen Fisch mitbringt. Möchtest Du ein Schälchen davon, Orion?", gurrt sie.

Orion grunzt etwas Unverständliches und wickelt sich schmollend in seine Decke.

"Ich nehme mal an, wir lagern heute nacht hier", wirft Stephan kauend ein. Süße Melandru, wo isst der das bloß alles hin...

"Müssen wir ja", antworte ich, während ich mich in meine Decke hülle und Chili zu mir rufe. Allmählich wird es richtig kalt. "Es ist schon fast stockfinster, und so gut mir der Dschungel auch gefällt, ich werde ganz sicher nicht im Dunkeln darin umherstreifen. Aber morgen müssen wir zeitig los. Wer weiß, was inzwischen mit den Auserwählten geschehen ist..." Ich breche ab, spüre Gewissensbisse, weil wir es uns hier vergleichsweise gutgehen lassen, während niemand weiß, was die Glänzende Klinge mit den jungen Leuten anstellt, die sich in ihrer Gewalt befinden – hoffentlich leben sie überhaupt noch...

"Gut, dann wäre das klar", meint Stephan und streicht sich behaglich über den sichtbar gut gefüllten Bauch. "Ich nehme die erste Wache, Tari wieder die letzte, wie immer?"

"Wie immer", nicke ich.

"Ich übernehme die vorletzte", meldet sich Feanor rasch.

Nachdem auch der Rest der Wachperioden schnell eingeteilt ist, fische ich meinen Kamm aus meinem Gepäck und entwirre mühevoll meine frischgewaschene, aber übel zerzauste Mähne, was mich etwa eine halbe Stunde kostet, während der Stephan und Claude sich leise mit Alesia unterhalten, Orion weiter schmollt und Feanor Chilis Bauch krault und mir ab und an rätselhafte Seitenblicke zuwirft, die ich jedoch geflissentlich ignoriere. Hoffentlich entdecken wir morgen endlich eindeutige Spuren, die uns zeigen, dass wir auf der richtigen Fährte sind, überlege ich, während ich die letzten Kletten mit den Fingern aus meinen Haaren zupfe. Es wäre furchtbar, wenn wir die Auserwählten nicht rechtzeitig finden würden... Schließlich rolle ich mich nahe des kleinen Feuers in meine Decke und versuche, zu schlafen.

*************

Wärme... die wunderbare Wärme seiner Nähe, die Geborgenheit, die ich nur dann empfinde, wenn seine Arme mich fest umfangen halten und meine Wange an seiner breiten Brust ruht, wenn ich seine warme Haut an meiner spüre. Die unendliche Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührung, der leisen Worte, die er in mein Ohr flüstert, das sanfte Feuer seiner Küsse... Rurik... Ich fühle, wie ich lächle, weil ich so unsagbar glücklich bin...

Der leise Schrei eines Nachtvogels weckt mich. Zögernd schlage ich die Augen auf, noch kann ich seine Arme um mich spüren, seine Lippen in meinem Haar... und dann falle ich mit einem Schlag zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Mein Körper ist ausgekühlt, ich liege allein auf meiner dünnen Decke am langsam ersterbenden Feuer, so allein, wie ich es nun immer bin und immer sein werde. Es war nur ein Traum, ein Traum, der einst Wirklichkeit gewesen ist, und nun nur noch Erinnerung. Ein Traum, der mich seit vielen Tagen fast jede Nacht heimsucht, und mit jedem Mal wird es schmerzhafter, daraus erwachen zu müssen, und schwerer erträglich, dem wirklichen Leben ins Gesicht zu sehen, dem Wissen, dass ich das Schönste, was man erleben kann, bereits erlebt habe, und dass es für immer vorbei ist, dass ich mein Leben in einer Welt verbringen muss, die leer und öde ist ohne ihn.

Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, wie jedes Mal, und ich lasse sie einfach fließen, über mein Gesicht rinnen und in der dünnen, ausgefransten Decke versickern, versuche, das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das in meiner Kehle aufsteigt und unbedingt heraus will, damit niemand auf mich aufmerksam wird. Doch Chili kommt herbei, lautlos auf ihren dick gepolsterten, leisen Tatzen, legt sich neben mich und maunzt verhalten, und mit Chili kommt Feanor, dem sie offenbar bei seiner Wache Gesellschaft geleistet hat. Am Klirren der zahllosen kleinen metallenen und knöchernen Münzen und Talismane seiner Rüstung und dem leisen Knirschen des Sandes unter seinen Stiefeln höre ich, dass er neben mir niederkniet. Er legt eine Hand auf meine Wange, die sich auf meiner kalten Haut ganz warm anfühlt. Ich will, dass er weggeht... ich versuche, vollkommen reglos dazuliegen, stelle mich schlafend, doch er lässt sich nicht täuschen.

"Hast du schlecht geträumt, Tari?", fragt er leise. Ich presse die Augenlider aufeinander, ziehe die Beine enger an den Körper und schüttle den Kopf.

"Aber du weinst..."

"Nein", krächze ich rauh, lege die Arme vor mein Gesicht.

"Komm her", flüstert Feanor, "komm her, Tari." Er greift unter meinen Oberkörper, hebt mich an und zieht mich in seine Arme. Ich versteife mich, kreuze meine Arme fest vor der Brust - nicht, ich will das nicht... Aber ich bin zu matt und noch zu sehr im Schlaf gefangen, um mich dagegen zu wehren, dass er meinen Kopf an seine Schulter legt und sanft über mein Haar streichelt, während er mich mit dem anderen Arm fest umfangen hält. Und es fühlt sich gut an, verdammt... und ich hasse es, dass es sich gut anfühlt.

"Du musst endlich mit jemandem darüber reden", sagt er leise mit seinem weichen canthanischen Akzent. "Jede Nacht weinst du, und ich kann es nicht mehr mitansehen."

"Dann guck woanders hin", raspele ich heiser und abweisend. Die metallenen Amulette um seinen Hals drücken sich hart in meine Wange, ich nehme den schwachen Ledergeruch seiner kurzen Weste wahr. Ich versuche, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass meine Stirn an seinem Hals ruht, versuche zu ignorieren, dass er mich eng genug an sich presst, dass ich seinen Herzschlag spüren kann - ich versteife mich noch mehr, will ihn abwehren, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er es gut meint, aber das ist mir alles viel zu nah. Ich fühle, wie er den Kopf schüttelt, dann seine Wange auf meinen Scheitel legt, während er weiter über mein Haar und meinen Rücken streichelt. Ich danke den Göttern für die dünne Decke um meine Schultern, die verhindert, dass er meine nackte Haut berührt. Ich wünschte, er würde mich loslassen.

"Ich will nicht wegschauen, wenn du traurig bist. Ich will dir helfen, Tari. Sprich darüber... ich bin ein guter Zuhörer. Wirklich."

"Ich kann nicht... geh weg", flüstere ich.

"Hast du seit Wochen immer denselben Albtraum?", fragt er leise, als ob er mich gar nicht gehört hätte.

Er lässt nicht locker, und ich weiß, diesmal wird er mich nicht in Ruhe lassen, bis ich es ihm erzählt habe. Ich würde mich gern ärgern über dieses Eindringen in meine Privatsphäre, aber ich bin so überrumpelt, dass mir nicht einmal das gelingt. Ich beginne zu zittern, Feanors Griff um meine Taille verstärkt sich.

Ich seufze leise. "Nein... nicht mehr", beginne ich schließlich stockend, füge mich in mein Schicksal, versuche, meiner flüsternden Stimme einen sachlichen, harten Klang zu verleihen. "Es nicht mehr der Albtraum... im Gegenteil, es ist ein wunderschöner Traum. Ich... ich träume, dass er bei mir ist, dass er mich festhält..." Ich unterdrücke ein Schluchzen. "Und es ist so realistisch, dass ich es für wahr halte... ich kann seine Wärme spüren, als wäre er ganz nah... und dann wache ich auf, und mir fällt alles wieder ein... und dann weine ich. Das ist alles."

Ich hebe meinen Kopf von Feanors Schulter und schaue in sein mitfühlendes Gesicht, das dem meinen so irritierend nah ist. Ich spüre die Tränen wieder aufwallen und balle die Fäuste gegen seine Brust.

"Reicht das? Oder willst du Einzelheiten?", krächze ich, wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich es ihm nun doch erzählt habe, weil ich hier in seinem Arm heule wie ein kleines Mädchen, und ich hasse mich, weil ich es nicht schaffe, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen.

"Schsch", sagt er leise, wischt sanft mit dem Daumen über die Tränenspuren auf meinen Wangen. "Ich verstehe, Tari... ich weiß, wie das ist..."

"Tatsächlich?" Meine Stimme ist so leise, so heiser und bitter, dass ich sie selbst kaum verstehen kann. "Weißt du, wie es ist, wenn die Liebe deines Lebens direkt vor deinen Augen abgeschlachtet wird wie ein Stück Vieh?" Ich spüre, wie Feanors harte Muskeln sich anspannen, sein Griff, mit dem er mich hält, wird fester. Ich könnte mich jetzt einfach gegen ihn lehnen, einfach loslassen, es wäre so leicht... aber ich will nicht, sträube mich weiter, bohre meine Fäuste in die Muskeln seiner Brust.

"Ich habe es gesehen", fahre ich krächzend fort, "ich war dort, nur drei oder vier Meter entfernt, und ich konnte nichts tun, musste ohnmächtig zusehen, wie Dagnar Steinhaupt ihn umbrachte... und er war wehrlos, Feanor, gefangen unter Tonnen von Schnee, und doch hat er nicht um sein Leben gefleht und gebettelt, wie manch anderer es getan hätte... er hat sich um mich gesorgt statt um sich selbst, hat mir immer wieder zugerufen, ich solle wegrennen, mich in Sicherheit bringen... als ob ich ihn jemals verlassen hätte!" Ich wische mit dem Handrücken über mein Gesicht, hole tief Atem. "Und dann sah ich sein Blut aufspritzen und den Schnee in ein leuchtend rotes Meer verwandeln... und das Geräusch, Feanor... das Geräusch, als die Axt seinen Helm und dann seinen Schädel durchschlug... das Kreischen des Metalls, gefolgt von dem knackenden Bersten des Knochens... das wird mich verfolgen, so lange ich lebe." Keuchend hole ich Atem, bemüht, leise zu sein, um die anderen nicht zu wecken. Es ist auch so schon alles schlimm genug, und es muss wirklich nicht noch jemand anders mit ansehen.

"Es tut mir so leid, Tari", flüstert Feanor. "Es tut mir so leid, dass du mit solch entsetzlichen Erinnerungen leben musst. Aber es wird heilen, eines Tages... mit der Zeit. Wenn du es zulässt. Wenn du dir dabei helfen lässt."

"Mit der Zeit?", raspele ich mit erstickter Stimme. "Wie lange soll das dauern? Zehn Jahre? Zwanzig? Fünfzig? Soll ich so lange warten? Das halte ich nicht aus!"

"Lass nicht zu, dass es dich auffrisst", sagt Feanor leise.

"Das hat es schon", wispere ich. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, bis ich Blut schmecke.

"Er war Ascalons letzte Hoffnung, Feanor, die einzige Zukunft, die wir noch hatten", flüstere ich weiter. "Wir hätten die Stärke unseres Volkes wieder aufbauen und Verbündete suchen sollen, um unsere Heimat von den Charr zurückzuerobern... wir wollten unser Leben Seite an Seite verbringen, gemeinsam die Welt retten oder was auch immer, Kinder haben, irgendwann... Weißt du, wie das ist, wenn ein Band zerrissen wird, das für die Ewigkeit hätte halten sollen? Wenn das ganze Gebäude deines Lebens plötzlich über dir in Trümmer fällt?" Ich versuche, mich aus seinem sanften Griff zu winden, beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe, um die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen, doch Feanor zieht mich wieder an sich, hält mich fest im Arm.

"Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Tari... Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man sich Tag und Nacht nach jemandem verzehrt, den man für immer verloren hat, ohne jede Chance auf einen Neubeginn", antwortet er leise. "Ich weiß, wie weh das tut."

Für eine Weile bleibe ich stumm. "Du hast auch jemanden verloren?", frage ich schließlich flüsternd.

Er nickt langsam. "Ja... anders als du, nicht so grausam und tödlich, aber genau so endgültig." Er bricht ab. Einige Minuten vergehen, wir beide schweigen, ich vernehme nur unsere leisen Atemzüge, das Klopfen meines Herzens und im Hintergrund das schwache Knistern des niedergebrannten Feuers. Eine leichte Brise kommt vom Fluss her auf, fängt sich in meinen Haaren und lässt mich frösteln.

"Und auch du hast nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen", stelle ich schließlich fest und versuche, nicht mit den Zähnen zu klappern. Er hält mich noch ein bisschen fester, und ich spüre das Bedürfnis meines müden Körpers und meiner erschöpften Seele, sich anzulehnen, sich einfach fallenzulassen, getröstet zu werden... aber ich verbiete es, weigere mich, nachzugeben, bleibe steif und verkrampft.

"Nein", erwidert Feanor leise. "Mit keiner Menschenseele."

Ich spüre, dass er erwartet, dass ich nachfrage, ihn bitte, es mir zu erzählen, aber ich tue es nicht, will nicht noch mehr Nähe zwischen uns schaffen. Es ist ohnehin schon viel zu viel.

Ein lautes, schnarchendes Geräusch zerreißt plötzlich die Stille der Nacht, lässt uns erschrocken zusammenzucken. Stephan, der auf der anderen Seite des Feuers geschlafen hat, setzt sich gähnend auf. Mit einem Ruck springe ich auf die Füße und husche blitzschnell ein paar Schritte beiseite, weg von Feanor, der mir einen verwirrten Blick zuwirft. Mit dem Kopf deute ich auf Stephan, der jetzt nach seiner Wasserflasche angelt, sie in einem Zug leert und sich dann grunzend wieder hinlegt.

Feanor bedeutet mir, ich solle zurückkommen, aber ich schüttele den Kopf, weiche seinem Blick aus. Er steht auf, kommt geräuschlos auf mich zu, nimmt meinen Arm, aber ich entwinde mich ihm sofort.

"Was ist los, Tari? Komm wieder ans Feuer."

Ich fahre mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare, trete einen Schritt von ihm fort und schüttele erneut den Kopf, bevor ich prüfend in den glitzernden Sternenhimmel blicke.

"Es ist Zeit für meine Wache, Feanor. Du solltest noch ein bisschen schlafen."

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich jetzt schlafen kann?"

"Es tut mir leid", entgegne ich leise. "Ich muss meine Wachrunden drehen. Und ich muss allein sein." Damit winke ich Chili zu mir und marschiere rasch den Hügel hinan, von wo aus ich unser Lager gut im Blick habe. Mir fällt auf, dass es wahrscheinlich wie eine Flucht aussieht, frage mich kurz, ob es nicht tatsächlich eine ist... aber darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken.


	37. Die Jagd nach der Glänzenden Klinge

**37. Die Jagd nach der Glänzenden Klinge**

"Seht euch das mal an!" Ich bedeute den anderen, zu mir zu kommen, und deute auf das dichte Unterholz jenseits unseres Weges.

"Was denn? Ich sehe gar nichts", entgegnet Stephan mit angestrengtem Starren.

"Na, hier - niedergetrampelte Gräser, abgebrochene Zweige... und diese Schlingpflanze ist voller Erde, so als wäre sie in den Boden getreten worden, bevor sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hat. Sie werden unvorsichtig, verwischen ihre Spuren nicht mehr so gut. Los, weiter voran!"

Neue Energie treibt mich an, lässt mich ungeduldig zusehen, wie Stephan und Feanor das dichte Gesträuch, das uns den Weg versperrt, kurz und klein hacken, lässt mich vergessen, all die Schönheiten von Melandrus ungezähmter Natur, die uns umgeben, gebührend zu würdigen. Endlich unmissverständliche Spuren, endlich der Beweis dafür, dass wir auf der richtigen Fährte sind! Zwei Stunden sind vergangen, seit wir kurz nach Sonnenaufgang unser Lager an dem kleinen Flüsschen verlassen haben. Mit dem Steigen der Sonne nehmen Hitze und Luftfeuchtigkeit wieder zu, machen das Atmen mühsam und legen einen feuchten Film aus Schweiß und Kondenswasser auf meine Haut. Mehrfach mussten wir bereits unseren Weg verlassen und über gigantische, umgestürzte Baumstämme, schlüpfrig vom dicken, feuchten Moosbewuchs, balancieren, um uns einen anderen Pfad zu suchen, um Schluchten zu überqueren oder auf Felsvorsprünge auf der nächsthöheren Ebene des Geländes zu gelangen, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.

Es zerrt an meinen Nerven, dass wir nur so langsam vorankommen, und ich frage mich, wie die Glänzende Klinge und ihre Gefangenen es geschafft haben, hier durchzukommen, ohne den halben Urwald abzuholzen. Unser langsames Tempo gibt mir viel zu viel Zeit zum Grübeln, immer wieder zwinge ich meine Gedanken weg von der letzten Nacht, weg von meinem Gespräch mit Feanor, weg von der Tatsache, dass er mich so im Arm gehalten hat, wie kein Mann es jemals wieder tun hätte tun dürfen. Ein Teil von mir hasst ihn dafür, dass er das getan hat, dass er mich so überrumpelt hat, aber vor allem hasse ich mich selbst, weil ich es zugelassen habe. Und so versuche ich, ihm unauffällig auszuweichen, ich will ihn nicht kränken, aber ich will auch seine Nähe nicht.

"Dahinten ist irgendwas", ruft Stephan unterdessen mit verhaltener Stimme, nachdem er und Feanor weitere zehn Meter des Pfades freigehackt haben. "Das Unterholz wird lichter, und irgendwas bewegt sich da!"

Wie der Blitz sprinte ich an ihm vorbei, schleiche mich in gebückter Haltung durch das Dickicht aus Büschen, Schachtelhalmen und Farnen jenseits des Pfades, teile das dichte Grün vorsichtig mit den Händen. Tatsächlich... mein scharfer Blick fällt auf eine ausgedehnte Lichtung, auf der Menschen zwischen kleinen und großen Zelten aus schmuddeligem Segeltuch hin und herlaufen - Menschen in den unverwechselbaren Roben und Rüstungen des Weißen Mantels. Verdammt!! Was tun die denn hier?! Haben sie die Rebellen schon gestellt?

Ich springe auf, haste zurück zu den anderen.

"Das ist ein Feldlager vom Mantel! Wir sollten herausfinden, was die hier treiben - und ob sie wissen, wo die Rebellen stecken könnten. Kommt!"

Energisch schlagen wir uns durch das Unterholz, bemühen uns gar nicht erst, leise zu sein. Als wir die Lichtung betreten, stehen wir einem Begrüßungskommando aus einem halben Dutzend Mantelrittern mit blankgezogenen Schwertern gegenüber, die ihre Waffen jedoch schnell einstecken, nachdem wir uns vorgestellt haben.

Zwischen den Mantelrittern hindurch drängelt sich nun eine junge Frau mit verdrießlichen Gesichtszügen und vogelartigen, gelblichen Augen. Sie trägt die blau-goldenen Roben der Magierklassen des Mantels und hält sich grimmig an einem schlichten, langen Zweihandstab fest, die dunkle Haut ihrer flachen Stirn ist in ärgerliche Falten gelegt.

"Ach, Ihr seid die Leute, die Beichtvater Dorian gerettet haben? Dafür gebührt Euch natürlich unser ewiger Dank, aber was bei den Unsichtbaren Göttern tut Ihr hier?!", schnarrt sie. "Ihr solltet der Glänzenden Klinge hinterherjagen und die Auserwählten befreien!"

"Auch Euch einen wunderschönen Tag", entgegne ich mit kaum verhohlenem Sarkasmus und sinke in eine übertrieben tiefe Verbeugung. Was für eine ausgesprochen reizende Person, denke ich und ziehe die Nase kraus. "Ich fürchte, ich habe Euren Namen nicht verstanden."

"Weil ich ihn noch gar nicht genannt habe. Ich bin die Zeugin Giselle", schnappt sie. "Ihr habt es doch sicher gehört – die Justiziare Taran und Rhynnon wurden heimtückisch ermordet, als sie Lehmhorst mit der Karawane verließen. Sie gaben tapfer ihr Leben für die Auserwählten!"

"Habt Ihr die...", setze ich an, aber sie lässt mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

"Es tut mir weh, daran zu denken, was die Überlebenden jetzt durchmachen müssen! Zuzusehen, wie ihre Beschützer des Weißen Mantels ermordet, und dann selbst gefangengenommen zu werden... diese armen Seelen! Was der großartigste Tag ihres Lebens hätte werden sollen, wurde in einen Albtraum verwandelt!"

"Habt Ihr..." Ein neuer Versuch, aber wieder unterbricht sie mich. Allmählich verliere ich die Geduld mit dieser Mantelfrau, mit Mühe unterdrücke ich ein ärgerliches Knurren.

"Die von der Glänzenden Klinge bezeichnen sich als Revolutionäre", sie macht ein Gesicht, als würde sie gleich ausspucken, "aber sie sind nichts weiter als eine gottlose Bande blutdürstiger Feiglinge! Tief im Maguuma-Dschungel verbergen sie sich vor dem Licht der Wahrheit, kommen nur heraus, um die ehrlichen, gesetzestreuen Bürger von Kryta zu quälen und zu schikanieren!"

"Also lebt die Glänzende Klinge tatsächlich im Maguuma-Dschungel?" Gepriesen sei Melandru, es ist mir gelungen, eine Frage zu formulieren.

"Darauf könnt Ihr wetten. Sie müssen einen Weg gefunden haben, sich sicher durch die gefährliche, überwuchernde Vegetation zu bewegen. Niemand hat es je gewagt, in die Tiefen des Dschungels vorzudringen. Die Pflanzen dort sind blutrünstig..."

"Hab ich's doch gesagt!", zischt Orion und wirft mir einen galligen Seitenblick zu.

"... und monströse Tiere schleichen in seinen Schatten umher. Man sagt, die Spinnen seien doppelt so groß wie ein erwachsener Mann! Ich weiß nicht, wie es Euch geht, meine Freunde, aber allein der Gedanke an eine Spinne dieser Größe lässt mich zittern!"

Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, du weiche Nuss, denke ich abfällig und ringe mir ein verständnisvolles Lächeln ab.

"Ihr habt Euer Heldentum ja schon unter Beweis gestellt, als Ihr unseren guten Beichtvater gerettet habt. Also los, macht Euch auf in den Dschungel, rettet die Geiseln und rächt den Tod von Taran und Rhynnon! Aber ihr müsst Euch beeilen, die Glänzende Klinge hat schon einen großen Vorsprung. Wenn Ihr die Auserwählten nicht bald findet, kann niemand sagen, was mit ihnen geschehen wird! Wir zählen auf Euch. Macht uns stolz!"

Macht uns stolz, pah! Wen interessiert, ob der Mantel stolz auf uns ist?

"Wir werden uns bemühen", knirsche ich. "Können wir hier unsere Vorräte ergänzen?"

"Natürlich", entgegnet die Zeugin Giselle. "Meldet Euch beim Küchenmeister. Dort hinten, es ist das letzte Zelt." Sie deutet zum anderen Ende der Lichtung. "Er wird Euch mitgeben, was Ihr braucht."

"Hat er Bier?", fragt Stephan hoffnungsvoll, und tatsächlich bringt er die verkniffene Zeugin Giselle damit zum Lächeln. Ihre Augen glitzern wohlgefällig, als sie über seine baumstammdicken Arme gleiten.

"Ich denke schon. Richtige Männer fühlen sich nicht wohl ohne Bier, deshalb haben wir ein paar Fässer mitgenommen, als wir vor ein paar Tagen das Feldlager hier eingerichtet haben."

"Bei der hast du Schlag, Stephan!" Ich klopfe meinem Freund aufmunternd auf die Schultern, während wir zum Küchenzelt hinüber eilen. "Wäre die nichts für dich? Wir könnten noch einmal wiederkommen, wenn wir die Auserwählten erst gerettet haben." Ich bringe ein verschmitztes Lächeln zustande.

"Zu dünn", murmelt er und grinst. "Du weißt doch – keine blauen Flecken auf Stephans Prachtkörper!"

"Na schön – dann musst du dich mit Bier begnügen. Spätestens in einer halben Stunde müssen wir los, eine längere Pause wage ich nicht... Die Klinge hat ohnehin schon so viel Vorsprung. Also nutze die Zeit, aber übertreib's nicht!"

*************

Nach einer guten halben Stunde verlassen wir endlich das Feldlager in Richtung Nordwesten. Die Wege durch den Dschungel werden immer breiter, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie häufig benutzt werden. Breiter wird leider auch das Angebot an Feinden, das der Urwald aufbietet, um uns am schnellen Vorankommen zu hindern. Den unvermeidlichen Maguuma-Spinnen gesellen sich nun auch größere Gruppen von Moos-Skarabäen hinzu, ekelhaft stinkende, schwarz-grün schillernde Riesenkäfer, die den Spinnen an Größe und Giftigkeit um nichts nachstehen, und Dschungeltrolle, zweimal mannshohe, braungrün bemooste Geschöpfe, die an wandelnde Bäume erinnern und deren mächtige Schritte die Erde erzittern lassen. Feanors und Stephans Klingen triefen bald von ihrem grünen Blut, außerdem brennen sie gut, was Orions Laune spürbar anhebt.

Bald stellen wir fest, dass ein wahres Labyrinth an Pfaden durch diesen Teil des Dschungels führt, manche breit und sonnendurchflutet, andere schmal und im dichten Unterholz kaum auszumachen. Es fällt dennoch nicht schwer, der Spur zu folgen, denn hier, in ihrem ureigensten Territorium, macht sich die Glänzende Klinge kaum noch die Mühe, ihre Fährten zu verwischen.

Nun, da wir so offensichtlich unserem Ziel näherkommen, gönnen wir uns keine längeren Pausen mehr, bleiben nur ab und zu stehen, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken und uns den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen. Wir eilen im Laufschritt voran, wo immer wir können, und die Anstrengung in dieser feuchten Hitze lässt meinen Kopf dröhnend schmerzen.

"Bist du in Ordnung, Tari?", fragt Feanor leise. Er ist lautlos neben mich getreten, als ich in einer kurzen Marschpause in die Knie sinke und die Hände auf meine pochenden Schläfen presse. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine Rast brauchen."

Beinahe ärgerlich schieße ich ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu. Seit der letzten Nacht fühle ich mich befangen in seiner Gegenwart, habe das Gefühl, als wüsste er nun viel zu viel über mich, als wäre er mir viel näher gekommen, als mir lieb ist.

"Ich brauche keine Rast. Ich brauche nur etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen!" Ich blicke zu Alesia hinüber, die sich um Stephans Schrammen kümmert, die er sich bei unserem letzten Scharmützel mit einer Gruppe Dschungeltrolle eingefangen hat. "Ich muss sie fragen, ob sie noch etwas von ihren Kräutern hat..."

"Das ist nicht nötig", meint Feanor und hält mich am Arm fest. "Ich kann dir auch helfen." Eigentlich möchte ich nur, dass er weggeht und mich in Ruhe lässt, aber sein Heilzauber lässt das Pochen in meinem Schädel tatsächlich verschwinden. Trotzdem würde ich am liebsten die Flucht ergreifen. Das ist alles seine Schuld, warum konnte er mich nicht einfach zufrieden lassen?!

"Der Zauber wird leider nicht ewig anhalten", meint Feanor. "Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn die Schmerzen zurückkommen."

"Danke", murmle ich und weiß schon genau, was ich nicht tun werde. "Wir müssen weiter, Feanor. Irgendwann müssen wir sie doch eingeholt haben, wir sind nur zu sechst und sie haben die Auserwählten am Hals, die ihnen hier im Dschungel bestimmt wie ein Klotz am Bein hängen und ihr Tempo empfindlich verlangsamen sollten. Wir haben noch etwa drei Stunden Tageslicht, wir sollten sehen, dass wir noch so weit wie möglich kommen."

Im letzten Licht des Tages folgen wir der unübersehbaren Spur, welche die Auserwählten mit ihren ungeschickten, ungeübten Füßen in der Vegetation an den Rändern des Pfades hinterlassen haben. Der Weg verbreitert sich nun auf eine Kurve zu, die zwei stetig ansteigende, dicht bewachsene Felswände durchschneidet, als ich nahe der Kehre zwei Späher wahrnehme - kaum zu erkennen im dämmrigen Licht, perfekt getarnt in grün-braunen Rüstungen - aufgeregt packe ich Stephan beim Arm.

"Da - seht ihr? Das sind keine Weißmäntel - die gehören zu den Rebellen! Los, hinterher!"

"Ich seh nichts", erwidert Stephan und kneift die Augen zusammen, blickt angestrengt nach vorn.

"Sie sind da, glaub es mir... das heißt, jetzt rennen sie weg, sie haben uns gesehen. Lauft einfach, na los schon!"

Wir mobilisieren alle Kräfte und hasten den beiden Spähern hinterher, die bereits wieder hinter der Kurve verschwunden sind. Ich schicke Chili voraus, folge ihren langen, geschmeidigen Sätzen, der dunkelgraue, kieselige Sand spritzt unter den dünnen Sohlen meiner leichten Stiefel davon. Als ich schlitternd um die Kurve biege, ist von den Spähern nichts mehr zu sehen - sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Der breite Weg endet nach etwa hundert Metern, rechts erhebt sich eine Felswand - zu glatt, als dass sie in Windeseile erklommen werden könnten - und links gähnt die Schwärze einer viele Klafter tiefen Schlucht, die so breit ist, dass ich das andere Ende im graublauen Licht der Dämmerung kaum noch erkennen kann.

Verdammt, wo stecken die? Frustriert balle ich die Fäuste und trabe ratlos ein Stück weiter, bis ich einen kleinen Seitenweg bemerke, der die Felswand zerteilt. Chili hat ihn auch gesehen, rennt voraus - und noch ehe ich die Einmündung erreiche, höre ich ihr lautes Fauchen und Kampfgebrüll. Sie hat sie gestellt! So schnell ich kann, eile ich hinter ihr her, ziehe im Laufen zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher, greife nach meinem Recurvebogen und mache mich schussbereit, flitze um die Kurve - und lande mitten in einem guten Dutzend vor Zorn brüllender Zentauren-Krieger, die wutentbrannt versuchen, mit ihren rostigen Schwertern auf Chili einzudreschen, die einem von ihnen bereits auf dem Rücken hockt und ihre Krallen in sein Genick schlägt. Ich kann nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen, pralle mit einem spitzen Aufschrei gegen die Brust eines Zentauren und gehe zu Boden, versuche, den donnernden, gespaltenen Hufen der großen, schweren Hybridwesen auszuweichen. Ich rolle mich herum, verliere meinen Bogen aus der Hand - wenn sie ihn beschädigen mit ihren dreckigen, trampelnden Hufen, werde ich sie alle lebendig rösten! Ich ziehe meinen Dolch aus dem Stiefel, zerschneide Achillessehnen, hacke in ungeschützte Bäuche, werfe mich zur Seite, um nicht von den herausquellenden Eingeweiden besudelt zu werden, werde dabei mehrmals von den überall wirbelnden Hufen getroffen. Der überwältigende Gestank raubt mir beinahe die Sinne, so dass meine Bewegungen sich zu verlangsamen drohen. Endlich kommt auch der Rest meines Trupps heran. Ich rieche den scharfen Geruch sich entladender Blitzmagie und sehe, wie das Fell der Zentauren in den Flammen von Orions Feuerzaubern hell gegen den immer dunkler werdenden Abendhimmel auflodert. Der Zentaur direkt über mir bricht mit gellendem Kreischen zusammen, gleichzeitig greift jemand nach meinem Handgelenk, versucht, mich herauszuziehen, doch es ist zu spät - der schwere Körper des gefällten Zentauren landet krachend auf meinen Beinen. Ich höre mich noch laut aufbrüllen vor Schmerz, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wird.

*************

Vorsichtig blinzle ich durch meine halb geöffneten Augenlider - und sehe erst einmal gar nichts. Das Kissen, auf dem mein Kopf ruht, ist warm, pelzig, bewegt sich und schnurrt - Chili! Ich rolle mich auf den Rücken, öffne die Augen etwas weiter, und blicke an drei riesigen, geisterhaften, wogenden Gestalten empor, die in transparentem Blaugrün gegen die Schwärze leuchten, die mich umgibt.

"Geister...! Oh Götter... was... wo...", stammele ich, meine Sinne verweigern noch die Mitarbeit. "Bin ich tot? Bin ich in den Nebeln?"

"Nein, aber es hat nicht viel gefehlt." Die Stimme, die zu mir spricht, ist dunkel, sanft und besorgt, ein seltsamer Akzent schwingt in ihr mit. "Wenn der Zentaur nicht auf deine Beine, sondern auf deinen Brustkorb gestürzt wäre, hätten wir dich nicht retten können."

"Meine Beine..." Allmählich fällt mir alles wieder ein. Diese verdammten Zentauren! Und die Glänzende Klinge... und die Auserwählten, die immer noch in deren Gewalt sind. Wir müssen weiter, müssen sie finden... Vorsichtig bewege ich meine Zehen - keine Schmerzen, aber ein leicht taubes Gefühl. Meine Sicht klärt sich mit jeder Sekunde etwas mehr, nun erkenne ich auch, dass die durchsichtigen, grünlichen Gestalten Feanors Ritualisten-Geister sind, Heilgeister wahrscheinlich, denn ich fühle, wie in kurzen Abständen kleine Kraftschübe durch meine Adern schießen.

"Götter... es tut mir leid", murmle ich. "Ich wollte euch nicht solche Scherereien machen."

"Schon gut, Tari - ich bin heilfroh, dass du lebend da rausgekommen bist", antwortet Feanor, der mit gekreuzten Beinen neben mir sitzt. Er murmelt einen leisen Heilzauber, und die Taubheit in meinen Zehen schwindet ein wenig mehr.

"Verfluchte Zentauren, als ob sie hinter der Kehre auf mich gelauert hätten... Habt ihr sie erledigt?"

"Natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht?" Er lächelt mir zu, zieht eine Braue hoch. "Und ein paar weitere Gruppen gleich mit. Der Weg ist jetzt frei. Alesia kümmert sich noch um Orion und Claude, die beiden haben auch ein bisschen was abgekriegt."

"Was?!" Erschrocken versuche ich, mich umzusehen. "Schlimm?"

"Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ein paar oberflächliche Klingenhiebe, mit denen Alesia problemlos allein fertigwird. Sobald du wieder laufen kannst und dich noch ein wenig ausgeruht hast, können wir weiter."

"Was war mit meinen Beinen? Gebrochen?" Ich setze mich auf, um einen Blick auf meine Schenkel zu werfen, ein wenig ängstlich vor dem, was ich eventuell zu sehen bekomme - aber sie machen einen völlig unversehrten Eindruck, ich erkenne noch nicht einmal eine Schramme.

"Nein", entgegnet Feanor. "Der tiefe Boden hier hat dich davor bewahrt. Beide Knie waren schwer verrenkt, und du hattest ein paar üble Prellungen, aber Alesia und ich haben das mit vereinten Kräften wieder in Ordnung gebracht."

"Wer hat mich rausgezogen - du?" Ich schaue ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, weiß eigentlich überhaupt nicht, warum das wichtig sein sollte... Mein Hirn fühlt sich immer noch ein wenig so an, als bestünde es aus Watte.

Feanor schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein - das war Stephan. Ich war zu weit hinten." Seine Stimme klingt, als ob er diesen Umstand bedauerte. Er deutet auf meine andere Seite, ich wende den Kopf und blicke in das gutmütige Gesicht von Stephan, der sich etwa einen Meter von meiner Seite entfernt im Gras niedergelassen hat, dessen hohe, vom Abendtau feuchte Halme hell im Licht der Sterne schimmern, die inzwischen hervorgekommen sind. Er schenkt mir ein schiefes Grinsen, hebt eine Hand und winkt mir mit den Fingerspitzen zu.

"Danke, alter Freund", lächle ich.

"Keine Ursache - das war wie in alten Zeiten, was, Tari?"

"Ja... wie in alten Zeiten." Ich beiße mir auf die Wangen, weil ich mich an die alten Zeiten gar nicht erinnern will, es tut einfach zu weh.

Ich blicke zu Feanor hinüber. "Ich hatte im Kampf meinen Bogen verloren... habt ihr ihn gefunden? Er bedeutet mir sehr viel."

Feanor greift neben sich und legt mir dann meinen Recurvebogen in die Hände. "Ich weiß, Tari", meint er leise. "Keine Sorge, er ist unversehrt, siehst du?"

"Den Göttern sei Dank", flüstere ich und streichle zärtlich über das edle Holz und die grünlich patinierten Metallbeschläge.

"Übrigens haben wir rausgekriegt, wie die Rebellen den Dschungel durchqueren und warum sie plötzlich spurlos verschwunden waren", wirft Stephan ein. "War mehr ein Zufall. Das musst du sehen, sonst glaubst du's nicht!"

"Wirklich? Wie denn?" Ich rappele mich ächzend hoch – mir ist schwindelig, und ich habe immer noch nicht wieder richtig Gefühl in den Füßen.

"Du solltest noch liegenbleiben, Tari. Wenigstens noch zwanzig Minuten", meint Feanor und stützt mich, als ich schwanke. "Du bist noch nicht völlig wieder hergestellt. Ein paar Heilzauber brauchst du noch."

"Wir müssen los, Feanor! Meine Dämlichkeit hat uns schon genug Zeit gekostet." Ich blicke zu ihm hoch und bemerke beinahe erschrocken, wie blass er im Mondlicht aussieht, seine mandelförmigen Augen liegen in tiefen, dunklen Schatten. "Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du siehst erschöpft aus... ich glaube du brauchst eher Ruhe als ich!"

Er schüttelt den Kopf, streicht sich die lange Mähne zurück, die ihm dunkel vom Schweiß und von der Luftfeuchtigkeit in die Stirn hängt, bindet sich seinen Zopf neu. "Es geht schon, Tari. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

"Ich mach' mir keine Sorgen", knurre ich, und frage mich mit schlechtem Gewissen, wie viel seiner Energie er in die Heilzauber gesteckt hat, die meine Beine wieder gerichtet haben.

Wenige Minuten später rennen wir im Eiltempo den Weg zurück, den wir gekommen sind. Dichtbelaubte, dunkle Büsche und die Kadaver der Zentaurenkrieger säumen den Pfad, werfen verzerrte, schwarze Schatten auf das in Sternenlicht gebadete Grasland. Kühle Nachtluft weht den metallischen Blutgeruch in meine Nase, der von der Schlacht zurückgeblieben ist und sogar den schweren, betäubend süßen Duft der Urwaldblüten überdeckt. Die Taubheit in meinen Zehen schwindet zusehends, dennoch hält sich Feanor dicht hinter mir, vermutlich, um auf mich aufzupassen. Als wir den Rand der tief in den Dschungel eingekerbten Schlucht erreichen, wo vorhin die Rebellen verschwunden sind, bleibt Stephan, der vorausläuft, stehen und hebt die Hand.

"Aufpassen!", ruft er uns zu. "Hier ist die Welt zu Ende – erstmal jedenfalls."

Vorsichtig trete ich näher und blicke hinunter in die gähnende Schwärze. "Ja – und nun?" Verwirrt blicke ich Stephan an, der mich selbstzufrieden angrinst.

"Siehst du das da?" Er deutet auf den Boden ein Stückchen weiter nahe der Felswand, wo der sandige Weg zu Ende ist. Armdicke Wurzeln sprengen an dieser Stelle das harte Erdreich, dichtes, weiches Moos überzieht den Boden für ein paar wenige Quadratmeter. Handtellergroße, flache, leuchtend gelbgrün lumineszierende Pilze haben direkt am Rand des Abgrundes einen Hexenring mit einem Durchmesser von bestimmt zwei Armlängen gebildet. Neben dem Hexenring erhebt sich eine vielarmige Rankenpflanze, überdacht von einem riesigen, dickrippigen, goldgelben Blatt, das in der Dunkelheit matt leuchtet, als würde es eine ersterbende Glut von innen her erhellen.

"Ja – ein Hexenring." Ich runzle die Stirn. "Mach's nicht so spannend, Stephan – was hat das mit den Rebellen zu tun?"

Stephan tritt zu der Rankenpflanze, beugt sich hinunter und fördert einen kürbisgroßen, ovalen, feuchtschimmernden dunkelbraunen Keimling zutage.

"Hier, nimm das mal", grinst er und drückt mir das seltsame Ding in den Arm. Der Keimling ist erstaunlich schwer, so dass ich fast in die Knie gehe, fühlt sich warm und glitschig an. Er vibriert, als würde ihm eine seltsame, urtümliche Magie innewohnen. Ich verziehe leicht angewidert das Gesicht.

"Und nun", fährt Stephan fort, "lass ihn fallen – genau da." Er deutet auf den Hexenring.

Verständnislos mit dem Kopf schüttelnd, tue ich, wie mir geheißen – und stolpere erschrocken ein paar Schritte zurück, denn kaum berührt der Keimling das Innere des Hexenrings, sprießen Hunderte armdicker Ranken mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit aus ihm heraus, die sich umeinanderschlingen und auf die andere Seite des Abgrundes zuschießen, bis vor meinen ungläubig geweiteten Augen eine Brücke entstanden ist, welche doppelt so dick ist wie der Stamm der Tausendjährigen Eiche in meinem Heimatdorf.

"Was...", beginne ich, doch Stephan unterbricht mich.

"Und jetzt rüber – schnell! Die Brücke hält nicht ewig!"

Vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, eilen wir über die leise schwankende, federnde Rankenbrücke. Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken, dass unter uns ein Abgrund gähnt, dessen Tiefe ich mir nicht einmal vorzustellen wage.

"Mir wird schlecht", keucht Orion neben mir. Bei einem Blick in sein kalkweißes Gesicht überkommt mich beinahe so etwas wie Mitleid.

"Nicht runterschauen!", rufe ich ihm zu, versuche, zuversichtlicher zu klingen, als ich mich selbst fühle – sogar mir wäre eine feste Brücke mit Geländer lieber... "Ich glaube, wir sind gleich drüben!"

Auf der anderen Seite erwartet uns ein breiter Weg, dem man ansieht, dass er häufig benutzt wird. Hohe Rankenpflanzen säumen ihn, ihre lumineszierenden Blütenknospen gießen weiches, gelbes Licht auf den Sand des Weges, das Grasland und die Felsen, die ihn umgeben, bis beides wieder in die dichte Dschungelvegetation übergeht, die das Auge nicht einmal bei Tag zu durchdringen vermag. Rasch, aber vorsichtig folgen wir dem breiten Pfad, während wir hören, wie sich die Rankenbrücke hinter uns mit einem leisen, feuchten Zischen wieder zurückzieht. Also so bewegen sich die Rebellen durch den Urwald – kein Wunder, dass sie so gut wie nicht aufzuspüren sind, obwohl es sicher hätte gelingen können, wenn der Mantel nur ein bisschen smarter wäre, denke ich abfällig schnaubend, während ich Stephan hinterher renne, mich dabei immer wieder aufmerksam umschauend. Feanor läuft neben mir, lässt mich kaum aus den Augen.

"Alles in Ordnung, Tari?"

Ich nicke und laufe etwas schneller, verkürze den Abstand zu Stephan, überhole ihn schließlich. Meile um Meile rennen wir, und ich fühle, wie meine Muskeln allmählich erschöpfen. Der Weg mündet in einen flachen Wasserlauf, dem wir mit laut platschenden Schritten folgen, dankbar für das kühle Nass, dass unsere erhitzte Haut erfrischt. Immer wieder attackieren uns Dschungeltrolle und Maguuma-Spinnen, verlangsamen unser Fortkommen, bis der Weg endlich wieder in den Dschungel hineinführt und sich schließlich in zwei schmale Pfade gabelt. Ohne die lumineszierenden Pflanzen, die in diesem Teil des Dschungels heimisch zu sein scheinen, könnte man hier die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. Ruckartig bleibe ich stehen, wohin jetzt? Ich hebe die Arme, halte die anderen an.

"Wartet mal... ich höre etwas..." Angestrengt lauschend verharre ich, während die anderen sich um mich herum gruppieren.

"Was hörst du, Tari?", flüstert Feanor neben mir.

"Schsch!", mache ich und wedele mit der Hand, spitze die Ohren. "Da, von Westen!" Ich deute auf den rechten Pfad. "Schreie und Kampfgeräusche! Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Stolpernd eilen wir den schmalen, wurzelüberwucherten Pfad entlang, die Lautstärke der Schreie nimmt stetig zu, je weiter wir in den Dschungel vordringen. Bald lassen sich verzweifelte Hilfeschreie, das Pfeifen abgefeuerter Pfeile und die unmissverständlichen, dumpf-feuchten Geräusche von Schwertklingen, die durch Fleisch schneiden, klar voneinander unterscheiden.

"Los, schneller!", feuere ich die anderen an, während ich dicht hinter Stephan den düsteren Pfad entlang renne. Endlich dünnt sich das Unterholz aus und gibt den Blick auf eine kleine, mondbeschienene Lichtung frei, auf der sich eine Szene abspielt, die uns den Atem stocken lässt: Eine Gruppe Menschen, bei denen es sich um die Rebellen der Glänzenden Klinge handeln muss, kämpft gegen Dutzende der riesigen Maguuma-Spinnen, welche das schreiende, verängstigte Grüppchen der Auserwählten umzingelt und einige von ihnen bereits in weißglänzende, schillernde Spinnenseide eingesponnen hat. Verzweifelte Angstschreie zerschneiden die Nachtluft, unterbrochen vom wütenden Zischen der gewaltigen Spinnen. Insektenbeine fliegen durch die Luft, abgeschlagen von den Kriegern der Rebellen, die Pfeile ihrer Waldläufer spicken die dicken, glänzenden Spinnenkörper, der Boden ist glitschig vom grünen, stinkenden Blut der Spinnen. Stephan und Feanor neben mir ziehen ihre Schwerter, Feanors blassgrüne Ritualistengeister erheben sich aus dem Boden, und ich greife nach dem Sturmbogen, lege blitzschnell zwei Pfeile an, bereite einen Doppelschuss vor.

Eine zierliche Rebellin rennt auf uns zu, kaum, dass wir die Lichtung betreten. Sie ist in eine knapp geschnittene weiße Robe mit hohem Kragen gekleidet, ihr dunkelblondes Haar klebt vor Schweiß. Ihr Gesicht ist verzerrt vor Wut, Anstrengung und Angst.

"He – Ihr da!", ruft sie und winkt uns heran, "Ihr könnt uns später durch den Dschungel hetzen! Aber wenn Ihr nur noch einen Funken Anstand in Euren Herzen habt, dann flehe ich Euch an, helft uns, die Auserwählten zu retten!"

"Was?!", brüllen Stephan und ich gleichzeitig, Stephans Schwert, das er bereits erhoben hat, verharrt in der Luft. Aber zum Nachdenken ist keine Zeit, die Spinnen drohen, die Oberhand zu gewinnen, einige der Rebellen liegen bereits verletzt am Boden, und den Auserwählten, die bereits eingesponnen wurden, rennt die Zeit davon.

"Also los", belle ich, "erledigt die Spinnen! Um die Rebellen kümmern wir uns später!"

Götter, es sind so unendlich viele, und die Auserwählten, die noch frei sind, rennen mir ständig in die Schusslinie. Alesia hilft den Verletzten, bringt die Rebellen-Krieger wieder auf die Beine und befreit die eingesponnenen Auserwählten mit Hilfe ihrer rasiermesserscharfen kleinen Klinge, die sie immer bei sich trägt. Die weißgekleidete Rebellin hilft ihr, sie scheint ebenfalls eine Heilerin zu sein.

Seite an Seite mit drei Bogenschützen der Rebellen jage ich Doppelschuss um Doppelschuss in die dicken Spinnenleiber, neben mir höre ich Orion frustriert aufbrüllen, weil seine Feuerzauber gegen diese widerlichen Untiere so gut wie wirkungslos sind. Feanors Blitzmagie hat ebenso wenig Effekt, so dass er sich ausschließlich auf sein Schwert verlässt. Die lange, schimmernde Smaragdklinge gleitet durch die Chitinpanzer der Ungeheuer wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter.

"Feanor – hinter dir!", brülle ich, als eine besonders monströse Spinne sich blitzschnell an einem stabilen Seil aus schimmernder weißer Spinnenseide hinter ihm von den Bäumen herablässt und den Hinterleib wölbt, um zuzustechen. Grünliches, stinkendes Gift tropft von der Spitze des armlangen Stachels. Ich wechsele den Standort, um bessere Schussposition zu erreichen, jage meine Pfeile in die facettenartigen Augen des Monsters, während Feanor sich hastig fallenlässt, dabei den weichen Bauch der Spinne aufschlitzt und mit einer raschen Drehung seines Schwertes den Giftstachel abhackt, der mit einem weichen Plumpsen harmlos in den weichen Untergrund fällt. Feanor rollt sich geschickt zur Seite, bevor der riesige Spinnenkörper rappelnd auf den Boden kracht.

Endlich sind alle Spinnen erledigt und alle Auserwählten befreit – sie sind zwar erschöpft und halb verrückt vor Angst, aber immerhin leben sie, und es scheint auch keiner zu fehlen. Ich stapfe in die Mitte der Lichtung, auf die Rebellen-Heilerin zu, Stephan, Feanor und die anderen halten sich dicht an meiner Seite. Ich blicke mich auf der Lichtung um und bemerke erst jetzt die grünbraunen Zelte am Übergang zum Dschungel, die so gut getarnt sind, dass sie beinahe aus dem Urwald herauszuwachsen scheinen.

"So", schnarre ich und lege einen Pfeil auf die weißgekleidete Heilerin an, die offenbar so etwas wie die Wortführerin der Rebellen zu sein scheint. "Ich bin Tari Calenardhon, und Ihr habt genau zehn Sekunden, um das hier" – meine vage Kopfbewegung umschließt die gesamte Lichtung inklusiver aller Spinnenkadaver und der geretteten Auserwählten – "zu erklären, bevor wir Euch aufspießen!"

"Und ich", schnappt die Heilerin, "bin Evennia. Und vielleicht seid Ihr es, die etwas erklären sollte!" Sie stemmt die Fäuste in die Seiten, blickt kampfeslustig von einem zum anderen.

Um unseren Trupp herum schließt sich langsam der Kreis der Rebellen – Bogenschützen, die Bögen schussbereit gespannt, Krieger mit blankgezogener Klinge, insgesamt sicherlich zwei Dutzend Mann. Es würde kein einfacher Kampf, aber wir sind schon aus ganz anderen Situation herausgekommen, überlege ich und recke selbstbewusst den Hals, schüttle meine Mähne nach hinten. Die Klinge-Kämpfer rücken immer enger an uns heran, und ich spüre, wie Feanor sich schützend dicht hinter mich stellt. Ich kann seine Smaragdklinge schimmern sehen, wenn an meine rechte Seite blicke.

"Also", blaffe ich, an die Rebellin namens Evennia gewandt, "was habt Ihr mit uns vor? Wollt Ihr uns umbringen? So wie Ihr es mit den Auserwählten versucht habt?"

"Umbringen?" Die Dunkelblondine lacht kurz auf. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich von Euch halten soll. Ihr seid keine typischen Weißmäntel, Eure Tapferkeit und Eure Bereitwilligkeit, bei der Rettung der Auserwählten zu helfen, beweisen das. Wenn Ihr nicht aufgekreuzt wärt, hätten wir sie vielleicht alle verloren."

"Sie verloren? Also wolltet Ihr sie gar nicht töten?"

"Wie? Was denkt Ihr?!" Evennia lacht wieder, schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf. "Glaubt Ihr, wir haben die Auserwählten von dem mörderischen Mantel befreit, nur um sie an die Spinnen zu verfüttern? Nichts könnte weiter von der Wahrheit entfernt sein!"

"Also", schnappe ich und deute erneut auf die spinnenkadaverübersäte Lichtung, "was sollte das alles? Was habt Ihr hier getan?"

"Wir haben sie vor dem Mantel gerettet, das haben wir getan! Die Spinnen waren eine... äh... Fehlkalkulation."

"Eine was?!" Ich blicke mich zu Feanor und Stephan um, beide runzeln die Stirn. Alesia erwidert schulterzuckend meinen Blick, die reine Verwirrung in den Augen, im Moment kann niemand von uns sich einen Reim auf die Situation machen.

Unterdessen tritt einer der Rebellen-Waldläufer neben Evennia. Er ist offensichtlich Krytaner, trägt eine leichte, dunkelbraune Lederrüstung, seine Haut ist von fast derselben dunklen Farbe. Schwarze Augen bohren sich blitzend in meine, ich sehe das Misstrauen in seinem Blick.

"Ich traue ihnen nicht, Evennia!" Es scheint ihm völlig egal zu sein, dass wir jedes Wort verstehen können. "Sie gehören zum Mantel, so einfach ist das!"

Gütige Melandru, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mich derartig stören würde, von Leuten, die ich nicht einmal kenne und denen ich nicht traue, für einen Weißmantel gehalten zu werden.

"Das sehe ich selber, Markis", erwidert Evennia zu ihrem Kampfgefährten, während sie ihren Blick auf meinen Trupp geheftet hält. "Aber irgend etwas sagt mir, dass sie ihren Meistern abschwören werden, wenn sie erstmal mit eigenen Augen sehen, was der Mantel wirklich mit den Auserwählten tut."

"Wie? Erklärt das!", fordere ich, doch ich bekomme keine Antwort. Also ist der Mantel doch nicht so harmlos, wie Alesia so gern glauben würde?!

"Was soll das heißen?" Der Bogenschütze namens Markis zieht unterdessen ärgerlich die Brauen zusammen. "Heißt das, du willst sie laufen lassen?!"

"In der Tat, Markis, das ist genau das, was ich tun werde. Wer weiß. Wenn sie erst den Blutstein gesehen haben, werden vielleicht noch wertvolle Verbündete aus ihnen."

"Das ist ein Fehler, Evennia!", blafft Markis zornig.

Evennia zuckt die Achseln. "Vielleicht ist es das. Vielleicht auch nicht." Sie wendet sich wieder an uns. "Wenn meine Ahnung mich nicht trügt, werdet Ihr zum Blutsteinsumpf gehen. Dort wird sich die Wahrheit über den Weißen Mantel selbst enthüllen. Und dann werdet Ihr vor eine schwierige Entscheidung gestellt."

"Was geschieht im Blutsteinsumpf?", frage ich. Meine Verwirrung wächst von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

"Ihr würdet es nicht glauben, wenn ich es Euch erzähle", entgegnet Evennia. "Reist dort hin, seht es Euch selbst an. Euch bleiben vier Wochen – kommt nicht zu spät, Ihr würdet es bedauern", setzt sie hinzu. Sie nimmt mich beim Arm und zieht mich in Richtung eines der größeren, perfekt getarnten Zelte.

"Ich gebe Euch aktuelles Kartenmaterial mit", sagt sie, während sie eilig die Zeltplane beiseite schiebt, "von unseren eigenen Kartographen gefertigt. Nicht dieser Mist, den der Mantel Euch vermutlich angedreht hat." Sie zieht ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament aus einem großen ledernen Rucksack, der im Inneren des Zeltes nahe des Eingangs gegen die Leinwand gelehnt ist, und faltet die Karte auseinander.

"Der Blutsteinsumpf liegt im Südwesten, Ihr müsst die Mamnoon-Lagune und Silberholz durchqueren", erklärt sie und fährt mit einem zierlichen Finger über die Karte. "Seht Ihr? Hier unten. Und hier" – sie tippt mit der Fingerspitze auf eine runde, dunkel hervorgehobene Struktur – "ist der Blutstein. Ihr dürft nicht zu spät kommen! Der Weg dorthin ist komplizierter, als er aussieht, aber wir haben überall unsere Späher postiert. Wir werden ihnen mit Hilfe von Botenvögeln Nachrichten zukommen lassen, damit sie Euch weiterhelfen. Sie werden Euch unterstützen."

"Und wieso kommt Ihr nicht mit?" Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und schüttele meine Mähne. "Wenn es so wichtig ist, in spätestens vier Wochen an diesem Blutstein zu sein, oder wie immer dieses Ding auch heißen mag, warum kneift Ihr dann?"

Evennia schießt mir einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Nehmt Euch nicht zu viel heraus, Tari Calenardhon!"

"Und? Sonst was?" Ich straffe die Schultern und blicke auf die um einen halben Kopf kleinere Frau herab, bis sie schließlich seufzend den Blick abwendet.

"Schon gut. Ich verstehe, wie das auf Euch wirkt. Aber die Glänzende Klinge kämpft an vielen Fronten, Tari. Wir müssen jetzt weiterziehen, dieser Platz ist für die Auserwählten nicht mehr sicher. Und wenn wir sie an einen sicheren Ort gebracht haben, müssen wir Verhandlungen mit jemandem führen... mit jemandem, der sich als mächtiger Verbündeter erweisen kann. Dafür solltet Ihr uns Glück wünschen, wenn Euch etwas an den Auserwählten und an Kryta liegt – auch wenn keiner von Euch Krytaner ist, wenn ich das richtig sehe."

Sie betrachtet jeden von uns eingehend, als sähe sie uns jetzt gerade zum ersten Mal.

"Ich bin sicher, jeder von Euch hat eine interessante Geschichte zu erzählen – ebenso wie jeder von uns." Evennia deutet auf ihre Kampfgefährten, die jetzt ihr Gepäck schultern und sich abmarschbereit machen. "Vielleicht haben wir bei unserem nächsten Treffen die Muße dafür. Dann werdet Ihr hoffentlich auch meine Schwester Saidra kennenlernen – Ihr werdet sie mögen." Das erste Mal sehe ich Evennia lächeln, was ihr Gesicht vollkommen verändert, ihre kühlen Züge warm und sympathisch macht. "Sie ist Waldläuferin, so wie Ihr, und sie ist ein Hitzkopf – so wie Ihr. Ihr solltet Euch hervorragend verstehen." Sie wendet sich zum Gehen, ihren Rebellen-Gefährten hinterher. Der Bogenschütze namens Markis winkt schon ungeduldig.

"Bleibt hier in diesem Lager, so lange wollt, aber denkt daran – es ist ein langer Marsch zum Blutstein. Kommt nicht zu spät!"

Rasch leert sich der Platz, und nach nur wenigen Minuten erinnern nur noch die toten Spinnen an das Gemetzel, das hier stattgefunden hat. Ich blicke in die nachdenklichen Gesichter der anderen, fühle mich für einen Moment vollkommen ratlos.

"Was tun wir jetzt?", fragt Claude und blickt sich auf der dunklen Lichtung um.

"Erstmal machen wir ein Feuer", meint Alesia, praktisch wie immer, "dann koche ich uns etwas..."

"Muss das sein?", stöhnt Orion und kassiert einen tadelnden Blick von meiner Freundin.

"Dann", fährt sie fort, "sucht sich jeder ein Zelt aus, und wir teilen die Wachen ein. Wir sollten heute Nacht hierbleiben und morgen vormittag Richtung Blutsteinsumpf aufbrechen. Oder hat jemand eine bessere Idee?"

Ich blicke zu Boden und fahre mit den Fingern durch meine Haare, bin von der Entwicklung der Dinge immer noch wie erschlagen, wenn auch nicht wirklich überrascht. Während Alesia mit Stephan, Orion und Claude versucht, mit dem feuchten Dschungelholz ein Feuer in Gang zu bringen, bleibe ich einfach stehen, versuche, meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Feanor steht dicht hinter mir, berührt mich beinahe. Ich spüre den Impuls, die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber ich bin schlicht zu müde dazu.

"Es sieht so aus, als hättest du Recht gehabt mit deinen Zweifeln an der Redlichkeit des Mantels", meint Feanor nachdenklich.

"Du hast ihnen doch auch nicht getraut, oder habe ich dein Verhalten falsch gedeutet?" Ich schaue in sein Gesicht, begegne dem Blick seiner dunklen Augen.

"Nein", entgegnet er. "Aber noch haben wir ihr Geheimnis nicht vollständig gelüftet... und es liegt noch ein langer Weg vor uns, wie es scheint." Er nimmt sanft meinen Arm, führt mich an das kleine Feuer, das Alesia inzwischen mit Orions Hilfe in Gang gebracht hat, und ich lasse es einfach geschehen. Ich fühle mich zu matt, um mich gegen ihn zu wehren, auch wenn ich eigentlich lieber allein wäre.

"Es ist nicht immer gut, allein zu sein, Tari", sagt Feanor leise, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. "Wenn dich die Schwärze schon gepackt hat, lässt dich die Einsamkeit, auch die selbst gewählte, nur noch tiefer hineinstürzen."

"Und woher weißt du das?", frage ich spitz und spüre, wie mein Widerspruchsgeist versucht, sich trotz meiner Erschöpfung und Mattigkeit selbst wiederzubeleben.

Feanor breitet eine Decke aus, die vor einem der Zelte liegt, drückt mich sanft darauf nieder. Er entfaltet eine zweite, die er mir um die Schultern legt, und setzt sich neben mich.

"Ich habe es erlebt", antwortet er schließlich leise. Wieder habe ich das Gefühl, dass er darauf wartet, dass ich nachfrage, und wieder weigere ich mich, obwohl ich mir selbst zähneknirschend eingestehen muss, dass er mich allmählich neugierig macht. Aber ich werde nicht nachgeben, werde nicht noch mehr Nähe zwischen uns zulassen. Süße Melandru, schick mir bitte keine Träume mehr, denke ich, während mein müder Kopf langsam auf meine Brust sinkt.


	38. Regenzeit

**38. Regenzeit, und die Wahrheit über den Weißen Mantel**

Ich hätte ja nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Tag noch erlebe, aber nun ist es soweit - Alesias gute Laune gehört der Vergangenheit an. Zehn Tage strammes Marschieren im strömenden Regen haben die ihr eigene Fröhlichkeit und ihren Optimismus weggewaschen, und nun ist sie genau so schweigsam und knurrig, wie der Rest von uns es schon seit Tagen ist.

Vor knapp dreieinhalb Wochen haben wir das Lager der Glänzenden Klinge in der nördlichen Wildnis des Maguuma-Dschungels verlassen, seitdem halten wir uns in Richtung Südwesten, auf den Blutsteinsumpf zu. Unsere lebhaften Diskussionen darüber, was uns dort wohl erwarten mag, sind mit dem Anbruch der Regenzeit einem missgelaunten, mürrischen Schweigen gewichen. Trotz der ununterbrochenen Regengüsse, die den aufheizten Dschungel in derart dichten Nebel hüllen, dass man sich wie in einer Schwitzkammern wähnt, an denen die Zwerge angeblich so viel Gefallen finden, sind wir gut vorangekommen, haben die Mamnoon-Lagune bereits vor vier Tagen hinter uns gelassen. Ein Grund dafür ist sicherlich, dass auch die feindlichen Kreaturen den fortwährenden Regen nicht sonderlich zu schätzen scheinen und sehr viel seltener unseren Weg kreuzen als bisher, so dass wir nicht durch ständige Gefechte aufgehalten werden.

Das schlechte Wetter zerrt an unseren Nerven, lässt uns bei jeder Gelegenheit gereizt aufeinander losgehen. Wir brauchen dringend eine Pause... eine Pause im Trockenen. Meine Füße in den durchgeweichten, dünnen Lederstiefeln sind wund und aufgequollen, und den anderen geht es auch nicht besser. Mehrmals täglich müssen Feanor und Alesia ihre Heilzauber für uns sprechen, damit wir überhaupt weitergehen können. Es ist beinahe unmöglich, ein einigermaßen trockenes Nachtlager zu finden, meist schlagen wir uns ins kaum zu durchdringende Unterholz in der Hoffnung, unter den dichten, hohen Riesenfarnen oder einer großblättrigen Rankenpflanze einen einigermaßen brauchbaren Schutz für die Nacht zu finden. Das Resultat sind durchwachte Nächte auf zwar leidlich regenfreiem, aber dafür unebenem, wurzeldurchzogenen Untergrund, in dem es von Käfern und anderen ekligen Krabbeltieren nur so wimmelt, ohne dass wir dabei jemals wirklich trocken werden, weil die unglaublich hohe Luftfeuchtigkeit dafür sorgt, dass der Stoff und das Leder unserer Rüstungen feucht und klamm bleiben. Selbst unsere Decken sind nass und verströmen einen stechenden, schimmeligen Geruch, und des Nachts, wenn die Hitze des Tages allmählich aus der Luft entweicht, frieren wir erbärmlich. Durch den ständigen starken Regen hat der Dschungel jegliche Faszination für mich verloren, und tagsüber lasse ich oft den wütenden Tränen der Frustration freien Lauf. Warum auch nicht, sie sind ohnehin nicht von den dicken, schweren Regentropfen zu unterscheiden, die ununterbrochen über mein Gesicht strömen.

Die einzige, die noch schlechter gelaunt ist als wir, ist Chili. Meine arme wasserhassende Katze, die ohnehin der Meinung ist, dass Wasser lediglich zum Trinken gut ist und die schon in jeder kleinen Pfütze einen Anschlag auf ihr Leben argwöhnt, dürfte sich inzwischen wohl fragen, wofür bei allen Göttern sie eigentlich bestraft wird. Ihr goldenes Fell mit den dunklen, ringförmigen Tupfen trieft vor Nässe, verdrießlich knurrt und faucht sie jeden an, der ihr zu nahe kommt, selbst mich. Was auch kein Wunder ist, denn ich bin es schließlich, die sie in diese Lage gebracht hat, und das, obwohl ich auf sie aufpassen sollte, darauf achten sollte, dass sie sich wohlfühlt und dass es ihr an nichts fehlt. Zumindest dürfte das ziemlich genau Chilis Sicht der Dinge entsprechen.

Dumpf trotte ich schweigend hinter den anderen her, platsche durch die tiefen Pfützen, die den breiten, kieseligen Weg in eine wahre Seenlandschaft verwandeln, und durch die schmalen, flachen, rasch fließenden Bäche, die der Regen in den Untergrund gewaschen hat. Prasselnde Regentropfen spritzen dicht an dicht in ihnen auf, ohne Unterbrechung, kleinen Fontainen gleich. Ich habe es aufgegeben, ihnen auszuweichen, wozu auch? Ich kann ohnehin nicht mehr nasser werden, als ich es schon bin. Die undurchdringliche Dschungelvegetation um uns herum biegt sich unter der strömenden Nässe, Sturzbäche strömen von den überdimensionalen Blättern und höhlen dort, wo sie niederprasseln, breite, runde Löcher in den Boden. Das Rauschen des Regens in dem dichten, tiefgrünen Blattwerk füllt meine Ohren, bis es schließlich mein Hirn förmlich vibrieren lässt. Die Regentropfen selbst sind zwar eigentlich erstaunlich weich, aber inzwischen, nach all den Tagen, schmerzen sie auf meiner nackten Haut wie Hagelkörner. Götter, wie gern hätte ich jetzt einen Becher heißen Chai und ein warmes, trockenes Bett unter einem festen Dach, mit trockenem Fußboden und trockenen Decken... ich bin normalerweise nicht zimperlich und durchaus zufrieden damit, wochenlang unter den Sternen zu schlafen, aber dieser stetige Dauerregen schafft mich allmählich. Zähneknirschend schiebe ich zum dreihundertsten Mal den Gedanken daran beiseite, wie anders mein Leben jetzt aussehen würde, wenn wir Ascalon nie verlassen hätten - wenn ich nur die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte...

Ich werfe einen verstohlenen Blick auf Feanor, der mit ein paar Metern Abstand neben mir durch die Pfützen stapft, den Kopf gesenkt, nur ab und an schaut er auf, um prüfende Blicke in das uns umgebende Unterholz zu werfen. Die mahagonirote Mähne hängt ihm dunkel, nass und schwer um die muskulösen Schultern, sein schmales Gesicht unter den grimmig zusammengezogenen dunklen Brauen ist blass und frustriert – an ihm geht das tagelange Unwetter ebensowenig spurlos vorüber wie an jedem von uns. Seitdem wir das Lager der Glänzenden Klinge in der Wildnis verlassen haben, ist er wie mein Schatten, mehr noch als zuvor. Stets neben oder hinter mir, haut er, wenn wir in Kämpfe verwickelt werden, jedes Ungeheuer in Stücke, das mir näher kommt als ein paar Meter. Dennoch schafft er es, ich weiß nicht wie, dabei nicht aufdringlich zu sein. Wenn ich tief in mich hineinhorche – was ich vielleicht besser vermeiden sollte -, stelle ich fest, dass ich mich mehr und mehr auf ihn verlasse, auf seine Gegenwart, seine Stärke, seine Kampfkraft. Zu sehr vielleicht? Und beunruhigend oft ertappe ich mich dabei, dass ich darüber nachgrüble, was ihm wohl widerfahren sein mag, was für ein trauriges Erlebnis ihn meinen eigenen Kummer so gut nachempfinden lässt. Eines Tages... irgendwann werde ich ihn vielleicht doch danach fragen. Ja, vielleicht.

Vor uns raschelt etwas im Unterholz, etwas Großes, wie es scheint. Aus unserem dumpfen Brüten aufgeschreckt, machen wir uns blitzschnell kampfbereit - Stephan und Feanor ziehen ihre Schwerter, und ich lege in Windeseile einen Pfeil auf die Sehne des Sturmbogens. Ich kann kaum zielen, weil mir ständig Wasser in die Augen läuft, das aus meiner klatschnassen Mähne über mein Gesicht rinnt.

"Nicht schießen! Ich bin ein Freund!"

Mit erhobenen Händen tritt ein mittelgroßer, schmal gebauter Mann aus dem dichten Urwaldgestrüpp hervor, der in das dunkle Braun der Späher der Glänzenden Klinge gekleidet ist, das feste Leder des Brustpanzers seiner Rüstung glänzt vor Nässe. Feanor und Stephan lassen ihre Langschwerter sinken, aber ich behalte meinen Bogen im Anschlag.

"Wer seid Ihr?", blaffe ich. Meinen Sinn für Höflichkeit gegenüber allem, was ich nicht kenne, hat der andauernde Regen irgendwann vor ein paar Tagen in den Dschungel gespült.

"Ich bin Klinge-Späher Yazid - und ich wäre Euch sehr verbunden, wenn Ihr mich nicht erschießen würdet. Seid Ihr Tari Calenardhon?" Ich nicke und grunze eine Bestätigung.

"Ich habe hier auf Euch gewartet, seit Evennias Botenvogel mir Eure Ankunft ankündigte", fährt der Späher daraufhin fort. "Wunderschönes Wetter heute, wie?" Er hebt die flache Hand, wie um den Regen aufzufangen.

Ich stecke meinen Pfeil wieder in den Köcher und wische mir durch meine nassen Haare, erinnere mich mit Mühe an meine guten Umgangsformen und stelle rasch den Rest unseres Trupps vor.

"Könnt Ihr uns sagen, wo wir ein Bad herkriegen und wie wir am schnellsten aus der Sonne rauskommen?", witzelt Stephan mit einem Anflug seines alten Humors.

"Deshalb bin ich hier", entgegnet der Späher mit breitem Grinsen, lässt schneeweiße Zähne in seinem tiefgebräunten Gesicht aufblitzen - wie kann man bei diesem Dreckswetter nur so gut gelaunt sein?!

"Ich zeige Euch eine Abkürzung zu unserem Feldlager am Übergang zum Blutsteinsumpf, die Euch einen Marsch von drei Tagen ersparen wird", fährt er fort und setzt sich in Trab. "Ihr seid früh dran - gut für Euch, dann könnt Ihr noch ein paar Tage trocknen, bevor Ihr dem Weißen Mantel am Blutstein gegenübertreten müsst. Kommt, es ist nicht mehr weit - wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir in zwei Stunden dort sein!"

So schnell es uns auf unseren schmerzenden Füßen möglich ist, folgen wir Yazid, der gut ausgeruht zu sein scheint, einen schmalen Pfad entlang, der sich kaum sichtbar durch das Unterholz schlängelt - ohne seine Hilfe hätten wir ihn niemals gefunden, da er auf unseren Karten nicht verzeichnet ist, obwohl diese von der Glänzenden Klinge selbst stammen. Wir scheinen den Urwald zu verlassen und allmählich wieder in die Trockenzone zu gelangen, denn bald steigt der Pfad steil an, und die dichte Vegetation wird nach und nach spärlicher. Auch der Untergrund verändert sich - die harten, kieseligen Wege, die diesen Teil des Dschungels durchziehen, weichen lehmigem, vom Regen in ein Meer aus dünnflüssigem Matsch und Schlamm verwandeltem Sand.

Ein Fehltritt auf dem steilen, glitschigen Weg lässt mich ausgleiten und flach auf den Bauch stürzen. Vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei ausstoßend, rutsche ich ein mehrere Meter abwärts. Mit zwei langen Sätzen ist Feanor neben mir, greift unter meine Achseln und zieht mich mit sanft auf die Beine.

"Alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragt er leise. Zögernd lässt er mich los, seine dunklen Augen gleiten besorgt über meine Gestalt und beobachten, wie der allmählich nachlassende Regen den roten Schlamm in die blutigen Schrammen spült, die ich mir bei dem Sturz zugezogen habe, und die nun in brennen wie Feuer.

"Nein, nichts passiert." Ich knirsche hörbar mit den Zähnen, versuche, den beißenden Schmerz zu ignorieren.

"Du bist hart im Nehmen, hm?" Feanor lächelt und murmelt einen leisen Heilzauber. Während sich die Schnitte und Kratzer schließen und der Schmerz vergeht, fällt mir auf, wie gut es tut, endlich einmal wieder jemanden lächeln zu sehen, und spüre das leise, unwillkürliche Zucken meiner eigenen Mundwinkel.

Eine gute Stunde später erreichen wir das ausgedehnte Feldlager der Rebellen, das sich mitten in der hochgelegenen Trockenzone befindet. Endlich sind wir aus dem Regen heraus, die Sonne scheint heiß aus einem blassblauen, wolkenlosen Himmel auf uns herab, und ich würde am liebsten heulen vor Erleichterung. Bis auf einen breiten, saftig grün bewachsenen Streifen mit einem kleinen, saphirblauen Teich darin, der um eine hell sprudelnde Quelle herum aus dem roten Staub leuchtet, ist das Land hier völlig vertrocknet, als habe es seit Jahrzehnten keinen Tropfen Regen gesehen. Tiefe, breite Spalten durchziehen das staubige rote Erdreich, gewaltige Baumwurzeln mit trockener, graubrauner Borke, breit genug, dass man bequem darüberlaufen kann, überbrücken die Abgründe. Hier und dort auf dem Gelände verstreut erheben sich große und kleine flachkuppelige Zelte aus grauem, staubigem Segeltuch, ihre Eingänge sind mit zweigeteilten, dunkelblauen Tüchern verhängt, auf denen das Emblem der Glänzenden Klinge prangt - ein goldener Sonnenkreis, durchbrochen von einem senkrecht stehenden, stilisierten Langschwert. Über allem liegt ein Schleier aus rotem Staub, den der warme, stetige Wind in jede Ritze weht. Das Lager macht einen ziemlich verlassenen Eindruck, nur ganz hinten, am anderen Ende, erkenne ich, dass sich jemand bewegt.

"So, da wären wir", meint Yazid, während wir unsere Blicke über das Feldlager schweifen lassen. "Mit Luxus können wir Euch hier leider nicht dienen, aber Ihr seht nicht so aus, als ob Euch das etwas ausmacht." Er grinst und winkt uns hinter sich her, während er sich energischen Schrittes dorthin aufmacht, wo ich eben jemanden sich habe bewegen sehen. Beim Näherkommen entpuppt sich der Jemand als ein weiterer Späher der Glänzenden Klinge, dem Yazid nun bedeutet, näherzukommen.

"Das ist Klinge-Späher Braden", stellt er den Mann vor, der ebenso schmal gebaut ist wie er selbst. Flüchtig überlege ich, ob Muskeln wohl ein Ausschlußkriterium darstellen, wenn man bei der Glänzenden Klinge als Waldläufer anheuern will. Braden betrachtet uns aufmerksam mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Er ist ein typischer Krytaner, schwarzhaarig, mit dunkel gebräunter Haut und den dünnlinigen, bläulich-schwarzen Tätowierungen in seinem mageren Gesicht, wie sie in Kryta Brauch sind.

"Ich überlasse Euch nun Bradens Obhut, denn ich muss auf meinen Posten zurück", erklärt Yazid. "Ihr habt noch drei Tage, vielleicht vier, bevor Ihr dem Weißen Mantel am Blutstein begegnen müsst. Das sollte reichen, damit Ihr Euch von den vielen Tagen im Regen erholen könnt. Wir verlassen uns auf Euch", fährt er leise fort, "mit Eurer Hilfe könnte es diesmal endlich gelingen, den Mantel zu stoppen."

Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Skepsis und Befriedigung über die Bestätigung meiner eigenen wenig schmeichelhaften Ansichten über den Weißen Mantel blicke ich zu Yazid hinüber, der nun grüßend die Hand hebt und sich zum Gehen wendet.

"Was passiert am Blutstein?", rufe ich ihm hinterher.

"Braden wird Euch alles erklären! Ich muss los!" Damit verschwindet Yazid winkend in der hohen, massiven roten Felsformation, in der sich der gut versteckte Zugang zu diesem Feldlager verbirgt.

"Am besten sucht Ihr Euch erst einmal einen Platz für die Nacht", schlägt Braden vor, nachdem Yazid verschwunden ist, und deutet auf die Zelte. "Ihr habt beinahe die freie Auswahl, da die meisten von uns draußen auf Patrouille sind. Kommt später nach hinten zum Küchenzelt. Dann können wir uns unterhalten und die Wachen für heute Nacht einteilen. Kann jemand von Euch kochen?"

"Ich", meldet sich Alesia und lächelt den schmächtigen Waldläufer liebenswürdig an.

"Sie lügt", knurrt Orion, aber die winzige Andeutung eines Lächelns erhellt sein hübsches, wenn auch immer noch verkniffenes Gesicht.

*************

"Ich nehme das hier." Rasch, bevor mich jemand daran hindern kann, requiriere ich ein kleines Zelt für mich, das so winzig ist, dass es gerade für eine Person genug Platz bietet, und werfe mein Bündel durch die schmale Zeltöffnung. Ich riskiere einen kurzen Blick hinein, bis auf eine ziemlich plattgelegene, leinenbezogene Strohmatratze, die direkt auf dem trockenen, sandigen Boden liegt, ist das Zelt vollkommen leer.

"Tari", sagt Feanor leise. Er steht direkt hinter mir, wie immer.

"Was?" Ich drehe mich zu ihm um, die Arme verteidigungsbereit vor der Brust verschränkt, und gehe eine Wette mit mir selbst ein, dass er mir gleich erklärt, das Alleinsein sei nicht gut für mich.

"Möchtest du das wirklich? Du hast immer noch Albträume. Du brauchst es nicht abzustreiten, ich sehe es doch, beinahe jede Nacht. Ich bin schließlich nicht blind. Willst du wirklich allein sein, wenn du daraus erwachst?" Feanors Brauen sind leicht zusammengezogen, die dunklen, leicht schrägstehenden Augen suchen besorgt meinen Blick.

Schau an, ich habe die Wette gewonnen, wer hätte das gedacht. Natürlich hat er recht, wie ich seufzend vor mir selbst zugeben muss. In den letzten Wochen bin ich aufgrund der Umstände entweder gar nicht richtig zur Ruhe gekommen, oder meine Träume ließen mich nach nur wenigen Stunden aus dem Schlaf schrecken - entsetzliche Albträume voll blutigem Schnee, voller Grauen, Schmerz und hilfloser Verzweiflung, oder wunderschöne Träume von Wärme und Zärtlichkeit, denen Schmerz und Verzweiflung erst nach dem Aufwachen folgten, und ich weiß nicht, welche davon meiner Seele schlimmer zusetzten. Und jedes Mal war es Feanor, der stets die Wache vor meiner übernimmt, der mich daraus weckte, sanft und voller Mitgefühl, aber ohne mir noch einmal die irritierende Nähe und die verführerische Tröstlichkeit seiner Umarmung aufzuzwingen. Zum Glück, denn ein winzigkleiner Teil von mir - ein schwacher, verräterischer Teil, den ich hasse und verachte, aber glücklicherweise fast immer erfolgreich ignorieren kann - hat bereits begonnen, sich zaghaft zu fragen, ob es nicht eine Erleichterung für meine wunde, erschöpfte Seele wäre, sein unausgesprochenes Angebot anzunehmen, mich einfach bei ihm anzulehnen, mich fallenzulassen, mich in seinen Armen auszuweinen, mich von der Wärme seiner Nähe und seiner offenkundigen Zuneigung trösten zu lassen.

"Ich streite es nicht ab", entgegne ich schließlich müde. Ich blicke an ihm vorbei, starre auf die hohen Felsen, die das Lager umgeben. In der sinkenden Sonne glüht das zerklüftete Gestein tiefrot wie flüssige Lava. "Aber ich muss endlich wieder allein sein, Feanor, richtig allein, und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden ist. Wir alle sind seit drei Monaten ununterbrochen zusammen unterwegs, Tag und Nacht, ohne die Möglichkeit, einander zu entkommen. Ich brauche einfach eine Pause."

"Ich verstehe", antwortet er nach kurzem Schweigen. Ich spüre, dass seine Augen auf mir ruhen, aber ich schaue nicht hin. "Ja, ich verstehe dich, auch wenn ich wünschte, du würdest..." Er bricht ab.

"Ich würde was?", frage ich nach und hebe nun doch meinen Blick zu ihm, doch er schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen.

"Nichts. Wenn du mich brauchst - ich bin immer in deiner Nähe, Tari", erwidert er leise.

"Ich weiß", flüstere ich.

*************

Etwas später sitzen wir vor dem Küchenzelt mit Klinge-Späher Braden und zwei Klinge-Kriegern, deren Rüstungen nur um weniges stabiler wirken als die der Späher, um das hell lodernde, prasselnde Feuer, das winzige glühende Fünkchen in die dunkle Nacht spuckt. Braden hat uns großzügig mit trockenen Decken versorgt, unsere eigenen haben wir zum Auslüften und Trocknen über die flachen Kuppeldächer der Zelte ausgebreitet. Die Sonne ist bereits untergegangen und hat einem samtschwarzen, sternenübersprenkelten Nachthimmel Platz gemacht. Die klare Luft hat sich empfindlich abgekühlt, so dass ich mich nicht wehre, als Feanor mir eine warme Decke aus grobem, dunkelgrauen Filz über die Schultern legt, bevor er sich neben mir niederlässt.

"Was ist das?", frage ich neugierig und deute auf ein halbes Dutzend lange, knüppelähnliche Objekte, die in der Glut des Feuers knistern und die Braden mit Hilfe einer großen, schmiedeeisernen Zange von Zeit zu Zeit wendet.

"Verschlingerschwänze", antwortet er und grinst, als er meine aufgerissenen Augen und meinen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck sieht. "Eine Spezialität des Maguuma-Dschungels. Dazu gibt's scharfe rote Sauce und gebackene gelbe Wurzeln – eine Delikatesse, das Beste, was diese Gegend zu bieten hat."

"Ihr esst die Schwänze von diesem widerlichen Viehzeug?", vergewissere ich mich ungläubig. Ich blicke in die Runde und bemerke, dass Orion der einzige ist, der ein ähnlich angeekeltes Gesicht zieht wie ich.

"Aber ja", meint Braden und zieht die Verschlingerschwänze nun aus dem Feuer. "Sie schmecken wie Hühnchen. Müsst Ihr unbedingt probieren!"

"Nein danke", würge ich, "ich nehme die Wurzeln. Und ohne scharfe Sauce, bitte."

"Wie kriegst du das bloß runter!" Angewidert rücke ich ein paar Zentimeter von Feanor ab, der seine Portion Verschlingerschwanz gerade in einem Meer aus roter Pfeffersauce badet, der er mit einer Prise seines eigenen canthanischen Chilipulvers noch den letzten Schliff verpasst hat. Meine Augen tränen schon vom Hinsehen.

"Ach, Tari – ich habe schon ganz andere Dinge gegessen, du würdest dich wundern." Zuvorkommend hält er mir mit seinen Eßstäbchen ein Stück unter die Nase. "Bist du sicher, dass du nicht probieren willst? Es ist wirklich gut."

"Uh. Allein beim Gedanken kommt mir das Frühstück wieder hoch, das ich nicht hatte." Ostentativ rücke ich noch ein Stückchen weiter weg. Chili hat offenbar weniger Probleme mit dem Verzehr von Ungeziefer als ich - zufrieden liegt sie im weichen Sand vor dem Feuer und kaut knurpsend auf einem halben Verschlingerschwanz herum.

"Ah, Saidra! Komm rüber, es gibt Essen!", ruft Braden unterdessen und winkt in die tiefen Schatten hinter den Zelten, aus denen sich nun die Gestalt einer großgewachsenen jungen Frau in der Waldläufer-Rüstung der Glänzenden Klinge herausschält. Neugierig mustere ich sie, als sie, kurz grüßend die Hand hebend, mit energischen Schritten zu uns ans Feuer tritt. Das ist also Evennias Schwester - sehr ähnlich sieht sie ihr nicht. Ihr feines Haar ist schulterlang, glatt und fast so dunkelrot wie meines, ihre Gesichtszüge sind klar geschnitten und auf eine eher herbe Weise attraktiv. Fast ein wenig neidisch betrachte ich ihre wohlgeformte, kurvige Figur in der eng sitzenden Rüstung, über der sie ein langes, tailliertes weißes Lederwams trägt - sie würde wohl niemand als 'dürre kleine Katze' bezeichnen... die bewundernden Blicke der Männer sind nicht zu übersehen, selbst Feanor scheint zweimal hinzuschauen. Erstaunlicherweise fühle ich einen winzigen Stich des Ärgers - warum eigentlich? Kann mir doch egal sein! Ungehalten schüttele ich meine Mähne, um den unwillkommenen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

"So", meint sie skeptisch, nachdem wir uns kurz vorgestellt haben, "Ihr seid also die Weißmäntel, in denen meine Schwester zukünftige Verbündete der Glänzenden Klinge sieht." Sie lässt sich neben Braden nieder, greift nach einem Verschlingerschwanz und beginnt, ihn fachgerecht zu zerlegen.

"Wir sind keine Weißmäntel!", schnappe ich ärgerlich.

"Nun, de facto seid Ihr welche", entgegnet sie achselzuckend, während ihre dunklen Augen mich abschätzend sondieren. "Seid Ihr nicht die sogenannten Helden, die den Anführer des Mantels, Beichtvater Dorian, gerettet haben, und die zum Dank dafür von ihm zu 'Rittern des Mantels' erklärt wurden? Hättet Ihr ihn bloß sterben lassen - er ist der Schlimmste von dem ganzen Pack!"

"Wir haben dem Mantel nie getraut", erwidere ich in scharfem Ton, "glaubt es, oder meinetwegen auch nicht. Nachdem wir mit unseren Flüchtlingen in Löwenstein angekommen sind, sind wir da irgendwie... reingerutscht. Die Mäntel haben uns von Anfang an für sich eingespannt, und wenn wir uns geweigert hätten, an ihrer Seite gegen die Untoten zu kämpfen, wären wir nicht mal in die Stadt gelassen worden."

Saidra blickt von ihrem Teller auf. "Mit Euren Flüchtlingen? Seid Ihr aus Ascalon? Habt Ihr den Marsch über die Zittergipfel mitgemacht?"

"Ja, wir sind aus Ascalon... bis auf Feanor, der aus Cantha stammt." Mit erhobener Braue betrachte ich den unverblümt interessierten Blick, mit dem Saidra Feanor von oben bis unten eingehend mustert, doch dann wendet sie sich wieder mir zu.

"Ich habe von der Flucht Eures Volkes gehört", sagt sie. Mir fällt auf, wie tief ihre Stimme ist. "Es muss eine harte Reise gewesen sein. Hattet Ihr viele Verluste zu beklagen?"

"Nicht viele", antworte ich leise. "Aber sehr schwerwiegende." Ich schlucke und senke meinen Blick, schließe die Augen, als mein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenkrampft. Fröstelnd ziehe ich die Decke fester um mich und spüre, wie Saidra mich nachdenklich betrachtet.

"Welche Untaten werft Ihr dem Weißen Mantel denn vor", fragt Alesia nun, und ich bin ihr dankbar für den Themenwechsel. "Was tun sie? Warum hat Evennia ihn eine 'mörderische Bande' genannt?"

"Weil er genau das ist", schnaubt Saidra, die klaren Linien ihres Gesichts werden noch eine Spur härter. "Es reicht ihnen nicht, all jene zu unterdrücken, die weiter den Alten Göttern treu dienen und von ihren 'Unsichtbaren' nichts wissen wollen - nein, sie opfern Menschen, um ihre dubiosen neuen Götter zu schützen! Sie verfolgen und ermorden die Auserwählten, weil sie glauben, dass sich die Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen bewahrheiten werden."

"Sie ermorden sie? Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein! Warum sollten wir Euch so eine Geschichte glauben?!" Alesia, die diejenige von uns war, die am ehesten bereit gewesen ist, an das Gute selbst in den Weißmänteln zu glauben, fallen vor Fassungslosigkeit fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, und auch die anderen ziehen ungläubig die Stirn in Falten.

Saidra heftet ihren Blick auf meine Freundin, strafft ihren Rücken. "Das müsst Ihr gar nicht - Ihr werdet es mit eigenen Augen sehen, in ein paar Tagen am Blutstein." Kampfbereit blickt sie von einem zum anderen. "Denkt Ihr eigentlich auch manchmal nach? Mit Eurem eigenen Gehirn? So zur Abwechslung? Oder seid Ihr nur dumpfe Befehlsempfänger?"

"Jetzt reicht's - das muss ich mir nicht anhören von einer..." Wutentbrannt will ich aufspringen, aber Feanor hakt blitzschnell seinen Arm unter meinen und hält mich fest.

"Nicht, Tari", flüstert er in mein Ohr. "Hör sie doch erstmal an."

"Was soll ich mir anhören?", fauche ich, ohne mich zu bemühen, meine Stimme zu senken. "Wie sie uns beleidigt? Dumpfe Befehlsempfänger?! Willst du das auf dir sitzen lassen, Feanor?" Zornig funkele ich Saidra an, die meinen Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erwidert. "Sie behauptet, der Mantel ermordet die Auserwählten, und ich habe kein Problem damit, ihr das zu glauben - aber woher sollen wir wissen, ob _ihre eigenen _Motive so lauter sind, wie sie vorgibt?!"

Die junge Waldläuferin seufzt, ihre Haltung entspannt sich etwas. "Ein Punkt für Euch", gibt sie zu. Die Aggression ist aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden. "Das könnt Ihr tatsächlich nicht wissen, schließlich seid Ihr fremd in Kryta. Das werdet Ihr selbst herausfinden müssen, ebenso wie Ihr" - sie blickt Alesia an, deren zartes Gesicht immer noch ärgerlich gerötet ist - "herausfinden werdet, was der Mantel mit den Auserwählten tut. Überlegt mal", fährt sie fort, während sie ihren Teller beiseite stellt und die Beine ausstreckt, "der Mantel behauptet, die Auserwählten würden zu den Großmeistern im Tempel der Unsichtbaren gebracht, um dort ausgebildet zu werden. Aber kein Auserwählter hat es jemals bis zum Tempel geschafft, keiner wurde jemals wieder gesehen."

"Immerhin heißt es Tempel der _Unsichtbaren_, nicht?", bemerkt Orion spitz.

"Haha, sehr witzig." Saidra schießt ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Macht die Augen auf und seht Euch um. Der Tempel der Unsichtbaren befindet sich an der Südwestküste von Kryta. Es gibt jede Menge gut ausgebauter Straßen, die direkt an seine Tore führen. Doch der Mantel führt die Auserwählten stets in den Maguuma-Dschungel, der doch viel weiter nordwestlich liegt als der Ort, zu dem sie sie angeblich bringen. Fragt Ihr Euch nicht, weshalb?" Nacheinander blickt sie uns alle an, doch niemand spricht ein Wort, gespannt warten wir ab.

"Ich kann Euch den Grund dafür nennen", fährt Saidra schließlich fort, nachdem niemand antwortet. "Der Weiße Mantel bringt sie zum Blutstein und ermordet sie dort kaltblütig. Sie töten die Auserwählten und fangen ihre Seelen in magischen Statuen ein."

"Wie bitte? Sie tun was? Das ist doch völlig absurd! Warum sollte der Mantel das tun?" Alesia schüttelt ungläubig ihren kahlrasierten Kopf.

"Es _ist_ absurd, in der Tat", antwortet Saidra. "In den Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen heißt es, dass sich alle, die das Wahre Gesicht haben, gegen die unsichtbaren Unterdrücker erheben werden. Die vom Mantel glauben nun, das bedeutet, die Auserwählten würden sich gegen ihre Unsichtbaren Götter wenden. Die glauben wirklich, dass wir beabsichtigen, ihre Götter zu töten."

"Das ist unglaublich - wenn es stimmt", wirft Feanor ein. Skepsis klingt in seiner dunklen Stimme mit, was mich nicht verwundert - diese Geschichte ist ja noch viel verrückter, als ich vermutet hatte. "Aber was stellen sie mit den gefangenen Seelen an? Das macht doch keinen Sinn!", setzt er hinzu.  
Saidra zuckt bedauernd die Achseln. "Das kann ich Euch wirklich nicht sagen - ich würde es selbst gern herausfinden. Aber ganz gleich, wofür sie sie benutzen, es kann nichts Gutes sein." Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ihr erwähntet eben eine Prophezeiung", hakt Feanor nach. "Was hat es damit auf sich? Ich habe noch nie etwas von einer Prophezeiung gehört, allerdings bin ich auch noch nicht lange in Tyria."

"Die Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen? Pah", Saidra macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und schnaubt geringschätzig. "Die sind nichts weiter als das verquaste Gefasel eines längst verstorbenen Wahrsagers. Aber die Ritter vom Weißen Mantel sind davon überzeugt, dass sie den Weg in die Zukunft weisen, sie glauben, das Ende der Welt werde kommen, wenn eine Gruppe von Auserwählten die Gabe des Wahren Gesichts bekommt und sich gegen ihre unsichtbaren Götter erhebt."

"Und die Gabe des Wahren Gesichts ist das, was das Auge von Janthir in den Auserwählten erkannt hat?" Plötzlich wird mir eiskalt, als mir klar wird, was das bedeutet.

"Richtig, so ist es. Damit sieben sie die Leute aus. Das Auge ist ein uraltes magisches Artefakt, niemand weiß, wo es wirklich herstammt - der Mantel behauptet, sie hätten es von den Unsichtbaren Göttern selbst erhalten", antwortet Saidra.

"Und wir haben das getan... wir haben das Auge geführt, haben aktiv dabei mitgeholfen, dass es die künftigen Schlachtopfer des Mantels auswählt", sage ich leise und tonlos. Ich spüre, wie das Blut aus meinem Gesicht weicht und mir flau im Magen wird. "Wenn Eure Schwester und ihre Leute nicht gewesen wären..."

"... dann würden diese harmlosen jungen Leute in ein paar Tagen zusammen mit den Auserwählten aus den anderen krytanischen Provinzen auf dem Blutstein geopfert", führt Saidra meinen Satz zu Ende. Sie legt den Kopf schief und mustert mich, ihre Gesichtszüge werden wieder etwas weicher. "Aber das konntet Ihr unmöglich wissen. Ihr seht nicht so aus, als würdet Ihr eine Mörderbande, die Ihr als das erkannt habt, was sie ist, unterstützen. Tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass Ihr fremd in diesem Land seid und kaum eine Ahnung davon haben könnt, was hier vor sich geht."

"Schon gut", murmle ich. "Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance? Wie viele von den Mantel-Schergen werden uns am Blutstein gegenüberstehen?"

"Das kann man nicht vorhersagen", antwortet Saidra. Sie streicht sich gedankenverloren das glatte, fedrige Haar hinter die Ohren. "Wenn wir Glück haben, bleibt ihre Zahl überschaubar - sie haben sich vielleicht daran gewöhnt, dass die Glänzende Klinge nie genug Leute hatte, die ihnen gefährlich werden konnten. Aber dieses Mal wird alles anders - dieses Mal werden wir sie aufhalten! Dieses Mal wird es uns endlich gelingen, die Auserwählten am Blutstein zu retten!" Saidra ballt grimmig die Rechte zur Faust, schlägt auf den Boden neben sich, so dass eine kleine Staubwolke hochwirbelt. Dann steht sie auf, streckt die wohlgeformten Beine.

"Es ist spät, und ich hatte ein paar anstrengende Tage draußen im Feld - ich ziehe mich jetzt zurück", lässt sie uns wissen. "Tari?"

Fragend blicke ich zu ihr hoch, hebe misstrauisch eine Braue.

"Mein nächster Patrouillendienst beginnt erst morgen am Nachmittag. Vorher würde ich mich freuen, Eure prachtvolle Katze in Aktion zu sehen." Sie blickt lächelnd auf Chili, die sich, als wüsste sie genau, dass von ihr die Rede ist, auf die Hinterbacken setzt, einmal laut maunzt und ihr typisches, breites Pirschergrinsen aufsetzt. "Wir könnten zusammen Verschlinger jagen gehen. Wie ist es - wollt Ihr?"

Beinahe gegen meinen Willen muss ich lächeln. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre", entgegne ich und neige höflich den Kopf, woraufhin Saidra uns noch kurz zuwinkt und dann lautlos in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

"Ihre Schwester hatte schon recht, sie ist wirklich ein Hitzkopf", meint Feanor lächelnd, während er ihr hinterherschaut.

Ich werfe ihm mit erhobenen Brauen einen schiefen Seitenblick zu. "So? Du sagst das so... bewundernd. Gefällt sie dir?"

Er wendet den Kopf, seine dunklen Augen suchen meinen Blick. Er setzt wieder dieses unmerkliche, unergründliche Lächeln auf, das so typisch für ihn ist. "Mir gefällt die Leidenschaft, mit der sie für ihr Volk kämpft", antwortet er.

"Aha", knurre ich und winde ruckartig meinen Arm aus seinem Griff. Bis eben war mir gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihn immer noch festgehalten hat.

"Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Blutstein auf sich", wendet sich Claude unterdessen an den Klinge-Späher Braden, der gerade mit einem langen, dünnen Ast das Feuer schürt, "ist das ein magischer Ort? Wenn dort Seelen eingefangen werden, klingt das für mich nach Todesmagie... so ähnlich wie das, was wir Nekromanten uns zunutze machen, um unsere Feinde zu vernichten."

"Wie, Ihr wisst nichts über die Blutsteine?" Braden reißt ungläubig die Augen auf. "Dann wird es wohl Zeit für eine kurze Geschichtsstunde!" Er nimmt eine etwas bequemere Sitzposition ein, dreht den dünnen Ast in seinen schmalen Fingern hin und her, während er seine Gedanken sammelt. "Also, hört zu. Vor über tausend Jahren, als die Götter selbst noch auf der Erde wandelten, machten sie allen intelligenten Rassen das Geschenk der Magie. Natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste - Gier, Neid und Missgunst übernahmen das Zepter der Welt, und entsetzliche Kriege entbrannten, die furchtbare Opfer forderten. Doric, der König der Menschen von Tyria... wer König Doric war, wisst Ihr aber, oder?"

Wir nicken - jeder in Ascalon weiß, dass Herzog Barradin in direkter Linie von König Doric abstammt und ihm daher eigentlich der Thron von Ascalon gebührt, doch es wurden Wahlen abgehalten, und das Volk entschied sich für Adelbern, einen strahlenden Helden der Gildenkriege mit Kryta und Orr, die damals tobten. Dessen eigene Verbindung zu Dorics Blutlinie wurde in Ascalon heiß diskutiert, aber ohne konkretes Ergebnis. Oh Götter, verflucht möge er sein, sturköpfiger alter Mann... wenn er nicht so starrsinnig gewesen wäre, würde Rurik noch leben... ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, während Braden weiterspricht.

"Nun, Doric also konnte das Blutvergießen nicht mehr mit ansehen und machte sich auf nach Arah, der herrlichen Stadt der Götter, die in Orr gelegen war, dem nun versunkenen Königreich. Die Götter gewährten König Doric eine Audienz und erhörten sein Flehen um Hilfe - sie sammelten alle Magie wieder ein und schlossen sie in einen gewaltigen Stein, den sie in fünf Teile zerschlugen. In vieren davon ist je eine Form der Magie eingeschlossen: Bewahrung, Zerstörung, Aggression und Ablehnung. Fortan konnte jeder nur noch eine Form von Magie lernen, aber nie mehr alle zusammen. So sind alle Rassen zur Zusammenarbeit gezwungen, um das Potential der Magie voll ausschöpfen zu können." Braden greift nach seiner Wasserflasche und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck.

"Und was ist mit dem fünften Stein?", fragt Feanor, der aufmerksam zugehört hat. Ich muss ihn später fragen, ob ihm dieser Teil der tyrianischen Geschichte überhaupt schon bekannt war.

"Der fünfte Stein", antwortet Braden, "ist der Schlußstein. Ohne ihn ist es unmöglich, die Steine wieder zusammenzusetzen. Nun, die Götter trugen Doric und seinen Nachfahren auf, von nun an die Steine zu hüten und zu beschützen, und versiegelten jeden Stein mit Dorics Blut. Daher stammt die Bezeichnung 'Blutstein'. Danach warfen die Götter die Steine in den Vulkan Abaddons Maul, tief unten im Süden, auf den Feuerinseln. Und tatsächlich, diese Tat der Götter ließ die Reiche der Menschen in einer langen Periode des Friedens aufblühen und gedeihen. Tausend Jahre später jedoch brach der Vulkan aus, die gewaltige Eruption spuckte die Blutsteine aus und verteilte sie auf dem ganzen Kontinent. Dadurch gerieten die Menschen wieder unter den Einfluss der Blutsteine, die Gier und der Machthunger in ihren Herzen wurde erneut entfacht. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt brachen die ersten Gildenkriege aus."

"Das ist noch gar nicht so lange her", meint Alesia nachdenklich, "noch nicht ganz sechzig Jahre. Und einer dieser Blutsteine liegt hier, im Maguuma-Dschungel?"

"So ist es", bestätigt Braden. "Es ist ein unheimlicher Ort, ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut, wenn ich nur daran denke... aber Ihr werdet es ja selbst erleben."

"Weiß man, wo die anderen Steine sind?", fragt Claude, der Bradens Erzählung äußerst interessiert verfolgt hat.

"Es sind nicht alle Orte bekannt", meint Braden. "Einer soll auf den Feuerinseln liegen und ein weiterer in den Zittergipfeln... der vierte befindet sich angeblich in einem gewaltigen Höhlensystem unterhalb der Südküste von Kryta, zu dem man nur vom Funkenschwärmer-Sumpf aus Zugang erlangen kann, zumindest habe ich das gehört. Wo der fünfte Stein ist, weiß niemand."

"Den Göttern sei Dank", murmelt Feanor, "ich wage nicht, mir vorzustellen, was mit der Welt passieren würde, wenn die Steine wieder zusammengesetzt würden."

Schweigend sitzen wir um das langsam ersterbende Feuer herum, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach. All die neuen Informationen wirbeln durch meinen Kopf, und vor meinem inneren Auge beginnen mörderische Mantelkrieger, die riesige, schartige Äxte schwingen, eine gnadenlose Jagd auf eine Gruppe schreiender junger Krytaner, hetzen sie im Licht eines aufgeblähten, kränklich-gelben Mondes über einen gewaltigen, runenbedeckten Stein, während Horden von Spinnen und Verschlingern über sie herfallen, bis blutiger Schnee vom Himmel fällt und alles unter sich begräbt... Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen und springe mit einem Ruck auf die Füße, als ich merke, dass ich eingenickt sein muss und mein Kopf dabei gegen Feanors Schulter gefallen ist. Schnell trete ich ein paar Schritte zurück und klopfe mir den Staub von den Beinen, während das Blut mit beißendem Kribbeln in meine eingeschlafenen Füße zurückkehrt.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte schlafengehen", konstatiere ich leise, fahre mit den Fingern durch meine Mähne und werfe einen Blick in die Runde. Das Feuer ist beinahe vollständig erloschen und glimmt nur noch schwach in der Dunkelheit. Alesia und Orion sind schon gar nicht mehr da, ebensowenig Klinge-Späher Braden. Stephan sehe ich im Hintergrund stehen, er hat die erste Wache, und Claude kritzelt gedankenverloren mit einem kleinen Stöckchen irgendwelche kryptischen Zeichen in den weichen, roten Sand.

"Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", frage ich Feanor, während wir uns durch die Dunkelheit unseren Weg zu den Zelten bahnen. "Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?"

"Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht", antwortet er leise. "Du hast so wenig geschlafen in letzter Zeit – viel zu wenig. Es war auch nicht lange, eine Stunde vielleicht. Warum hätte ich dich wecken sollen – um dir zu sagen, dass es Zeit ist, schlafen zu gehen?"

Vor meinem kleinen Zelt bleiben wir schließlich stehen. Ich werfe Feanor einen kurzen Blick zu, das Sternenlicht glänzt in seinen großen, schrägstehenden Augen, schimmert auf den hoch gewölbten Muskeln seiner Arme und seiner Brust, und übergießt sein dichtes, langes Haar mit einem rötlichen Schimmer wie aus flüssigen Rubinen. "Gute Nacht", murmle ich. "Weck mich zur letzten Wache, ja?" Damit krieche ich durch den mit Tüchern verhängten Eingang, rolle mich auf der Strohmatratze in meine herrlich trockene Filzdecke und rücke beiseite, um für Chili Platz zu machen. Fest entschlossen, in dieser Nacht nichts zu träumen, schlafe ich schließlich ein, froh, im Trockenen zu sein, froh, allein zu sein - und doch traurig genau darüber, dass ich allein bin und es immer bleiben werde.

[/extensive]


	39. Der Blutstein

**39. Der Blutstein**

"Er ist einfach wunderbar - so stark, und so schön! Ich beneide dich um ihn... du könntest dir wohl nicht vorstellen, dich von ihm zu trennen?"

"Nein, nie im Leben." Ich kann gerade noch verhindern, dass meine Stimme zittert.

Saidra wirft mir einen scharfen Blick aus ihren dichtbewimperten, haselnussbraunen Augen zu. "Du liebst ihn wie deine Pirscherin, oder? Er hat eine besondere Bedeutung für dich, stimmt's?"

Mit bedauerndem Lächeln reicht sie mir meinen Recurvebogen zurück, den ich ihr für ein paar Verschlinger ausgeliehen habe.

"Ja, das hat er", bestätige ich mit kratziger Stimme, "an diesem Bogen hängen viele Erinnerungen... Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ziemlich direkt bist, Saidra?"

"Ziemlich direkt? Oh ja... und das ist längst nicht das Schlimmste, was mir jemals vorgeworfen wurde", entgegnet sie mit schiefem Grinsen. "Darf ich den Sturmbogen auch ausprobieren? So ein Ding habe ich noch nie in der Hand gehabt."

Seit einer guten Stunde durchstreifen wir gemeinsam das zerklüftete, wüstenartige Gelände der Ausläufer der Trockenzone, die sich hinter dem Feldlager der Rebellen erstrecken, bevor sie nach wenigen Meilen wieder in die feuchten Tiefen des Dschungels übergehen. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe liegt der Blutstein, an dem wir in zwei oder drei Tagen den Schergen des mörderischen Weißen Mantels gegenüberstehen werden, um die Auserwählten zu retten...

Dutzende toter Verschlinger säumen unseren Weg, zur Strecke gebracht von unseren Pfeilen und von Chilis Klauen und Zähnen. Der Anblick meiner Pirscherin, die sich wie ein dunkelgoldener Schatten auf das Ungeziefer stürzt und sie geschickt mit einem Ruck auf den Rücken dreht, um blitzschnell ihre langen, scharfen Krallen zwischen die harten Segmente des Chitinpanzers am Kopfansatz der Kreaturen zu zwängen und die skorpionartigen Ungeheuer mit lautem Knacken ins Jenseits zu befördern, entlockt meiner neuen Freundin jedes Mal aufs Neue begeisterte Blicke.

"Von diesem Viehzeug kann man gar nicht genug erledigen", erklärte Saidra, als ich zu Beginn unserer Jagd Bedenken äußerte, so viele Verschlinger einfach abzuschießen, ohne dass es wirklich notwendig wäre. "Sie höhlen den gesamten Untergrund aus und graben den wenigen gesunden Bäumen, die es hier noch gibt, das ohnehin schon knappe Wasser ab, so dass sie bald genauso tot sind wie die anderen. Außerdem vermehren sie sich schlimmer als Karnickel. Egal wie viele man umbringt, am nächsten Tag scheinen sie alle nachgewachsen zu sein."

Schon nach kurzer Zeit der gemeinsamen Jagd haben Saidra und ich festgestellt, dass wir uns blendend verstehen, es ist, als gäbe es eine geheimnisvolle Verbindung zwischen uns, als würden wir uns schon jahrelang kennen. Konsequenterweise haben wir die förmliche Anrede bereits nach wenigen Sätzen fallengelassen. Es muss wohl eine Art Seelenverwandtschaft sein, falls es so etwas gibt, überlege ich - Saidras Schwester Evennia hatte ja bereits prophezeit, dass wir uns gut verstehen würden, und sie hat recht behalten. Tatsächlich fühle ich mich in Saidras Gegenwart wie an der Seite einer alten Freundin aus Kindertagen, oder wie an der Seite der großen Schwester, die ich niemals hatte.

"Du bist wirklich zu beneiden, Tari", meint Saidra nun, während sie bewundernd die leise summende, vibrierende Chaosmaterie streichelt, aus der der Sturmbogen gefertigt ist, "du hast wunderschöne Waffen, eine wunderschöne Katze, einen wunderschönen Liebhaber..."

"Einen _was_?! Und wer sollte das bitte sein?!", unterbreche ich entrüstet ihre schwärmerische Aufzählung. Vor Schreck bekomme ich einen Hustenanfall.

Saidra klopft mir mit der freien Hand fürsorglich auf den Rücken. "Dein Kampfgefährte. Der Canthani, Feanor. Ist er nicht dein Liebhaber?"

"Natürlich nicht!" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe vor Empörung.

"Wirklich nicht? Ich hätte schwören können... Aber er wäre es gern, jede Wette", meint Saidra, kneift die Augen zusammen und legt den Sturmbogen auf das Verschlinger-Grüppchen an, das Chili aus einer tiefen Bodenspalte hochgescheucht hat.

"Du spinnst ja! Wir kämpfen zusammen, und sonst nichts!" Energisch jage ich einen Doppelschuss in einen der hinteren Verschlinger. Das Untier bäumt sich auf, bleibt auf dem Rücken liegen und erstarrt nach einem kurzen, krampfartigen Zucken der sechs klauenbewehrten Beine.

"Wie du meinst, Tari – aber ich wäre jede Wette eingegangen, so wie er dich ansieht... nun ja, was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Sie wirft mir ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, während wir den letzten Verschlinger erledigen und weitergehen. Unsere Schritte wirbeln die lose Erde des breiten Weges auf, der sich durch die felsenübersäte Hochebene schlängelt, eine rötliche Schicht aus pulverfeinem Staub bedeckt bereits unsere Stiefel. Es ist beinahe totenstill um diese Mittagsstunde, selbst die Vögel haben vor der Hitze des Tages Zuflucht in den spärlichen Schatten gesucht, den die vertrockneten Skelette der Baumriesen spenden, die sich vereinzelt aus der roten Ödnis erheben.

"Kann es nicht", entgegne ich schließlich leise. "Davon abgesehen, dass du dir bestimmt etwas einbildest, was Feanors Interesse an mir betrifft, Saidra – ich bin mit dem Thema fertig. Für alle Zeiten."

"Wie – enttäuscht worden?" Saidra blickt mitfühlend zu mir herüber. "Das ist hart, aber glaub mir, es geht vorbei. Und das beste Heilmittel ist ein neuer..."

"Das ist es nicht", unterbreche ich sie. "Im Gegenteil."

"Was ist... wie, du willst doch nicht etwa heulen? Komm, wir setzen uns einen Moment. Was ist passiert, Tari?"

Sie zieht mich zu einer kleine Gruppe niedriger, roter Felsen am Wegesrand, auf denen wir uns niederlassen. Chili kommt herbei, legt ihren schweren Kopf in meinen Schoß, und ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, erzähle ich Saidra in knappen Worten mit stockender Stimme die ganze tragische Geschichte von meinem Wirklichkeit gewordenen Traum, der sich am Frosttor in einen Albtraum verwandelt hat, und von meiner Rache, die mir unter den Nägeln brennt und von der jeder Schritt, den ich gehe, mich weiter entfernt. Es kommt mir vor, als stünde ich neben mir und hörte einer Fremden zu, so unglaublich scheint es mir, dass ich dieser Frau, die ich noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden lang kenne, mein Herz ausschütte.

Nachdem ich geendet habe und mich stumm, aber nicht wirklich erfolgreich bemühe, die Tränen untenzuhalten, schweigt Saidra einige Sekunden mit zusammengepressten Lippen, starrt in den roten Staub zu ihren Füßen.

"So furchtbar das für dich ist, Tari... aber er hat sein Leben für sein Volk gegeben – was für eine großartige, tapfere Tat! Du solltest ihn dafür bewundern!"

Sie wendet sich zu mir um und nimmt mich resolut bei den Schultern, sieht mir unter zusammengezogenen Brauen eindringlich in die Augen. "Und du solltest stolz darauf sein, dass dir die Liebe eines solchen Mannes gehört hat! Du solltest glücklich sein, dass du solch eine Liebe überhaupt erleben durftest – das ist ein Geschenk, Tari! Ist dir das überhaupt klar? Und stattdessen sitzt du hier und heulst!"

Saidra schüttelt beinahe missbilligend den Kopf, ihre Augen spiegeln eine schwer zu deutende Mischung aus Mitgefühl, Verständnislosigkeit und Ärger wider. Sie sieht aus, als wolle sie mich am liebsten kräftig durchrütteln.

"Ich kann auch nicht finden, dass das nun gerade ein Grund zum Feiern ist", schnappe ich, nun selbst ärgerlich werdend. " Ascalon wäre besser gedient gewesen, wenn er für sein Volk hätte leben dürfen, statt dafür sterben zu müssen! Stolz...? Pah...! Der bringt uns unsere Heimat nicht zurück, Saidra! Stolz wird die Charr nicht aus Ascalon vertreiben! Und Stolz wärmt weder mein Bett noch mein Herz!"

"Selbstmitleid, hm? Du badest ja förmlich darin! Dann finde jemand anders, der dich wärmt, wo ist das Problem? Dein hübscher canthanischer Freund wartet nur auf ein winziges Zeichen von dir, da bin ich mir sicher. Das kann sogar ein Blinder sehen!"

Vor Entrüstung bleibt mir der Mund offenstehen. "Das ist eine ungeheuerliche...", setze ich aufgebracht an, aber Saidra schüttelt entschlossen den Kopf und schneidet mir das Wort ab.

"Was ist daran ungeheuerlich? Du musst doch mal wieder nach vorn blicken. Wie lange ist das jetzt her – drei Monate? Wem hilft es, dass du nach drei Monaten immer noch heulst?" Sie schüttelt erneut den Kopf, ihre feinen roten Haare fliegen in der heißen Mittagsbrise. "Glaubst du, deinem Liebsten würde es gefallen, wenn er dich so sehen könnte? Ein verheultes Häufchen Elend? Vorbei ist vorbei, Tari! Willst du die nächsten fünfzig oder sechzig Jahre trauern, falls du nicht vorher in der Schlacht fällst? Such dir ein Ziel, das du erreichen willst, etwas, wofür du auch noch kämpfen kannst, wenn du deine Rache eines Tages bekommen hast! Man kann doch nicht ohne Ziel durchs Leben stolpern!"

"Danke, du hast mir sehr geholfen. Mir geht es schon viel besser!", schnaube ich, zwänge die Worte krächzend durch meine zugeschnürte Kehle.

"Ich meine es nicht böse, Tari, und ich will dich bestimmt nicht kränken." Saidras tiefe Stimme nimmt eine etwas weichere Note an. "Aber deutliche Worte nützen manchmal mehr als tränenreiches Mitleid. Und dir würde es helfen, wenn du eine Perspektive hättest. Du könntest dich uns anschließen, mit der Glänzenden Klinge dafür kämpfen, dass die Gerechtigkeit in diesem Land wieder Einzug hält und der Weiße Mantel endlich zerschmettert wird. Kryta ist doch jetzt deine neue Heimat - dafür hast du Ascalon schließlich verlassen, oder? Jeder andere aus deinem Trupp ist natürlich auch willkommen – sogar euer mürrischer Elementarmagier", grinst sie, während sie aufsteht, mein Handgelenk nimmt und mich auf die Beine zieht.

"Na komm." Saidra klopft mir begütigend auf die Schulter. "Wir gehen noch ein bisschen Ungeziefer töten. Das hilft immer." Sie lächelt mir aufmunternd zu. "Darf ich den Sturmbogen noch einmal nehmen? Dagegen ist mein eigener Bogen nichts als ein Stück Feuerholz." Seufzend blickt sie an ihrer rechten Schulter hinunter, über die sie ihren schlichten, hölzernen Langbogen gehängt hat.

Eine kleine Weile marschieren wir schweigend nebeneinander her, und während wir Verschlinger um Verschlinger ins Jenseits befördern, grüble ich über Saidras Worte nach. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so hart sein wie sie. Dann wäre das Leben viel leichter... ich sollte am besten gar nicht mehr an die Vergangenheit denken und einfach versuchen, den Schmerz zu verdrängen – irgendwann wird er dann vielleicht von selbst verschwinden. Aber ein anderer Mann in meinem Leben? Niemals. Niemals! Entschlossen schüttele ich meine Mähne. Niemals werde ich meine wahre Liebe verraten! Und abgesehen davon könnte Rurik ohnehin kein anderer jemals das Wasser reichen. Oder doch? Nein, natürlich nicht. Nicht einmal ansatzweise. Das kann nur in einer Enttäuschung enden - oder nicht? Oh, ich will wirklich nicht darüber nachdenken. Gewaltsam schiebe ich die unerwünschten Gedanken beiseite und beschließe, endlich das Thema zu wechseln.

"Erzähl mir etwas über die Glänzende Klinge", bitte ich Saidra daher, während ich Chili nach vorn schicke, um die nächsten Verschlinger aus dem Boden zu scheuchen. "Seid ihr viele?"

"Viele? Nein", entgegnet sie, eine Art zornige Resignation klingt in ihrer Stimme mit. "Viel zu wenige. Kaum jemand traut sich, gegen den Mantel vorzugehen, verstehst du? Und die Weißmäntel haben uns in der Vergangenheit einige empfindliche Verluste beigebracht... bis heute ist es uns nicht gelungen, unsere Reihen wieder vollständig aufzufüllen."

"Wer sind denn eure Anführer? Gehört deine Schwester dazu?"

"Ja, das tut sie. Sie gehört zum Inneren Rat, genau so wie ich – und Markis." Ein kleines Lächeln stiehlt sich über ihre Züge, als sie den Namen nennt.

"Markis habe ich kennengelernt. Er war nicht sehr erbaut darüber, dass Evennia ihm verboten hat, uns zu erschießen", kommentiere ich grinsend.

"Oh ja, er ist ein sehr engagierter Kämpfer für unsere Sache", meint Saidra, und ihr Lächeln vertieft sich. Kleine Grübchen erscheinen in ihren Wangen, geben ihrem herben Gesicht einen beinahe mädchenhaften Charme, der ihre Züge viel weicher erscheinen lässt.

Ich schaue sie scharf von der Seite an, wölbe eine Braue. "Und er engagiert sich nicht nur für die Rebellion – habe ich recht?"

Sie hebt die Schultern, lächelt mir verschmitzt zu. "Doch, im Moment schon. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass er noch ein ganz kleines Eckchen in seinem Herzen frei hat..."

"... für dich." Nun grinse ich ganz offen und muss sogar laut lachen, als ich sehe, wie ein tiefroter Schimmer über Saidras gebräunte Wangen hinwegstreicht wie Sonnenlicht, das durch eine Lücke in der rasch dahinziehenden Wolkendecke über ein schattiges Feld gleitet. "Es beruhigt mich, dass selbst du noch andere Dinge im Sinn hast, als die schmutzigen Hälse der Weißmäntel von ihren Köpfen zu befreien!"

Wenig später machen wir uns auf den Rückweg. Saidra zückt ihr Jagdmesser und erleichtert die größten der Verschlinger, die wir entlang des Weges erlegt haben, um ihre Schwänze - "für's Abendessen", wie sie sagt, was mir ein würgendes Geräusch des Ekels entlockt, und ihr einen tiefen Seufzer des Bedauerns, denn zum Abend wird sie schon längst wieder draußen auf Patrouille sein. Ich fühle mich unangenehm staubig und verschwitzt und überlege, ob es wohl nachher möglich wäre, in dem saphirblauen kleinen Teich im Feldlager ein Bad zu nehmen... gerade mal einen Tag ist es her, dass ich so froh war, dem Dauerregen zu entkommen, und schon ist es wieder soweit, dass ich es kaum abwarten kann, mich in das so verheißungsvoll kühl wirkende Nass zu stürzen.

"Saidra?"

"Mmh?" Sie blickt kurz auf, bevor sie fortfährt, die Giftstachel der abgetrennten Verschlingerschwänze abzuhacken.

"Mir fällt noch etwas ein... als wir in Lehmhorst waren, erwähnte einer der Weißmäntel, die Glänzende Klinge wolle versuchen, das krytanische Königshaus wieder an die Macht zu bringen. Aber ich dachte, von denen wäre keiner mehr übrig? In Löwenstein wurde uns gesagt, die gesamte königliche Familie sei ausgelöscht worden, als die Charr das Land überfallen haben."

"Das ist nur bedingt richtig", meint Saidra und schnürt das gute halbe Dutzend Verschlingerschwänze mit zwei dünnen Lederriemen zu einem Bündel zusammen. Sie erhebt sich wieder und reckt den Rücken, wischt sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn. "Nur weiß nicht jeder davon. Tatsächlich haben wir Grund zu der Annahme, dass eine uneheliche Tochter aus dem Verhältnis des Königs mit einer Priesterin existiert. Wir wissen sogar ihren Namen - Salma. Sie müsste jetzt um die zwanzig sein... Wir wissen nur nicht, wo sie ist - noch nicht."

"Und woher...?"

"Ein Mitglied der Löwenwache, ein königstreuer Krytaner, hat die Aufzeichnungen eines Palastschreibers gefunden, aus denen hervorgeht, dass der König eine der Priesterinnen im Tempel der Zeitalter besonders oft besucht hat. Später brachte diese Priesterin eine Tochter zur Welt, die Salma genannt wurde, und der regelmäßige Zuwendungen aus der königlichen Schatzkammer zuteil wurden. Der König hat sich immer gut um seine Kinder gekümmert, ob sie nun legitim waren oder nicht."

"Aber ihr habt sie noch nicht gefunden?" Ich pfeife leise nach Chili, wir haben den versteckten Zugang zum Feldlager fast erreicht.

"Nein. Und wir wagen es nicht, nach ihr zu suchen, solange der Weiße Mantel das Land noch in seinen Klauen hält, das wäre viel zu gefährlich für sie. Aber eines Tages... sie wäre ideal geeignet, weißt du?" Saidra blickt lächelnd zu Chili hinüber, die inzwischen an meine Seite getrabt ist und ihren staubigen Kopf an meinem Oberschenkel reibt. "Durch ihre Mutter hat sie die Verbindung zu den Wahren Göttern, und königliches Blut durch ihren Vater. Das Volk von Kryta würde ihr bestimmt folgen, wenn sie einverstanden wäre, den Thron zu übernehmen."

Ich nicke nachdenklich, während ich mich hinter Saidra her durch den schmalen Pfad schlängele, der – von außen nicht zu erkennen, wenn man nicht weiß, wo er ist – die hohe Felswand durchschneidet. Er ist so eng, dass ich gerade hindurchpasse, ohne mir die Arme aufzuschrammen - ein Mann müsste seitwärts gehen, um nicht steckenzubleiben. Nun ja, Orion vielleicht nicht, denke ich und unterdrücke ein Kichern.

****************

Eine knappe Stunde später habe ich mich von Saidra verabschiedet, die zu ihrer nächsten Patrouillenrunde durch die Wildnis aufbrechen muss. Wir werden uns erst in zwei Tagen wiedersehen, wenn wir den Weißen Mantel am Blutstein konfrontieren werden. Verbissen balle ich die Fäuste und knirsche mit den Zähnen, fühle, wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, was uns am Blutstein erwartet, so erfüllt mich die doch Aussicht darauf, so viele der mörderischen Mantel-Ritter - eine Schande, dass die sich überhaupt so nennen dürfen! - ins Jenseits zu befördern wie möglich, mit grimmiger Vorfreude.

Doch bald schon schweifen meine Grübeleien wieder fort von der baldigen Schlacht gegen den Mantel, und zurück zu Saidras Worten vom Vormittag. Warum können meine Gedanken nicht ein einziges Mal dort bleiben, wo ich sie haben will?! Ärgerlich auf mich und mein rebellisches Hirn, das nie das tut, was ich will, rupfe ich an ein paar Halmen des dichten Grases der samtig grünen Wiese, die den kleinen, im Sonnenlicht glitzernden Weiher umgibt, in dem ich mir eben den Staub und den Schweiß der Jagd von der Haut und aus den Haaren gewaschen habe. Wenn ich die Augen zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammenkneife, so dass die staubige Wüste aus meinem Blickfeld verschwindet und ich nur noch das satte Grün des Grases und das schillernde Blau des Wassers wahrnehme, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, den weichen, von der Sonne erwärmten Grasteppich unter der nackten Haut meiner Beine zu fühlen, wenn ich den frischen Duft der Grashalme einsauge, die ich zwischen meinen Fingerspitzen zerreibe... dann könnte ich mir direkt einbilden, ich sei wieder zu Hause, in Ascalon, bevor das Große Feuer alles in Schutt und Asche legte, und ich spüre, wie sich das Heimweh mit scharfer Klinge in meine Seele bohrt.

Dieses winzige Fleckchen blühenden Lebens inmitten der roten Ödnis der Trockenzone ist so idyllisch, ein so unerwarteter Hauch von sanfter Schönheit in einer brutal harten Landschaft, dass es beinahe eine greifbare Metapher auf das Dasein selbst zu sein scheint. Leben inmitten der Leblosigkeit - Licht inmitten der Finsternis - Hoffnung inmitten der Verzweiflung? Ist es wirklich so banal? Muss ich nur in mir selbst, in meiner Umgebung, in meinem Leben nach dem hellen Lichtpunkt suchen, der sich irgendwo versteckt, und dann unbeirrt darauf zugehen? Will ich das überhaupt? Ganz ehrlich? Oder hat Saidra recht, und in Wirklichkeit genieße ich das Bad im Selbstmitleid, bin gar nicht willens, die Zeit meine Wunden heilen zu lassen? Aber ich gebe mir doch jede erdenkliche Mühe... oder nicht? Nachdenklich blicke ich auf das Wasser, dessen glitzernde Oberfläche sich leicht in der warmen Brise kräuselt, versuche, das Durcheinander meiner Gedanken zu entwirren.

Ein kühler Schatten schiebt sich zwischen meinen inzwischen wieder getrockneten Körper und die heiße Sonne des frühen Nachmittags, lässt die Temperatur auf meiner Haut schlagartig um einige Grad absinken.

"Hattet ihr eine gute Jagd, Saidra und du?" Alesia lässt sich neben mir im Gras nieder und lächelt mich an. "Habt ihr euch angefreundet? Ihr scheint euch ja prächtig zu verstehen."

"Ja... wir kommen wirklich gut miteinander aus. Erstaunlicherweise... sie ist so ganz anders als ich. Eigentlich ist sie eher wie du, Alesia. Zwar nimmt sie das Leben viel ernster als du -" Alesia lacht laut auf - "aber auch sie ist eher pragmatisch und hart... und nicht so eine Heulsuse wie ich."

Auf Alesias neugierige Nachfrage hin erzähle ich meiner Freundin von meinem Gespräch mit Saidra, lasse keine Einzelheit aus - bis auf Saidras Bemerkungen über Feanor. Flüchtig frage ich mich, warum... liegt es daran, dass ich Angst habe, dass Alesia Saidras Beobachtungen bestätigt? Daran, dass ich Angst habe, Dinge zu hören, die ich gar nicht wissen will?

"Sie hat natürlich recht, aber das weißt du selbst, oder?", meint Alesia, nachdem ich geendet habe.

Ich senke den Blick, zupfe an den Nähten meiner dünnen Lederstiefel herum und schiele durch die Fransen meiner Mähne zu Alesia hoch.

"Du glaubst, man kann das so einfach wegstecken, nicht wahr? Und vielleicht kannst du das auch, ebenso wie Saidra. Aber ich nicht, Alesia. Ich kann nur versuchen, euch nicht auf die Nerven zu fallen, indem ich mir nichts mehr anmerken lasse." Ich lehne den Oberkörper zurück, bis ich flach ausgestreckt auf dem weichen Gras liege. "Also lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden. Es hilft sowieso nicht. Es holt nur alles wieder hoch. Vergiss es einfach, ja? Ich werde kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren. Vielleicht vergesse ich es dann ja auch irgendwann." Die letzten Worte kommen leise und gepresst.

Alesia tätschelt mitfühlend meine Schulter. "Ich werde zu Dwayna um Kraft für dich beten, Tari."

Es gelingt mir, ein abfälliges Prusten zu unterdrücken, das meine Freundin nur sinnlos gekränkt hätte. "Danke für deine Mühe, Alesia... ich weiß, du meinst es gut, aber es wird nichts nützen. Die Götter hören ohnehin nicht zu."

****************

Lautes Gebrüll lässt mich erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. Beim Versuch, von meiner Strohmatratze aufzuspringen, verheddere mich in der weichen Filzdecke und stürze wieder zu Boden, wobei ich direkt auf Chili falle. Mit zischendem Fauchen windet sie sich unter mir hervor und springt mit einem hektischen Satz durch den tuchverhängten Eingang meines winzigen Zeltes ins Freie. Das fahlgraue Licht, das durch die flatternden Tücher ins Innere dringt, verdunkelt sich sofort wieder, als mir beim neuerlichen hastigen Versuch, auf die Beine zu kommen, schwarz vor Augen wird. Keuchend sacke ich wieder zusammen, stütze mich auf die Ellbogen und warte darauf, dass der Schwindel vergeht. Ich höre und fühle mehr als dass ich sehe, wie jemand eilig mein Zelt betritt, neben mir niederkniet, mich vom Boden aufhebt und mich in die Arme zieht.

"Was ist mit dir, Tari? Geht es dir gut?" Ich erkenne Feanors leise, dunkle Stimme, höre den besorgten Unterton, ganz dicht an meinem Ohr. _Zu_ dicht. Während draußen das Gebrüll in unverminderter Lautstärke weitergeht, kehrt mein Sichtvermögen allmählich zurück. Im Halbdunkel erkenne ich undeutlich die schlangenartigen Tätowierungen auf seinen muskulösen Armen, die meinen Oberkörper umfangen halten, stark und fest, sicher und warm.

"Chili stürzte aus deinem Zelt heraus und fauchte, als wäre sie einem Geist begegnet. Also kam ich, um nach dir zu sehen, und sah dich hier auf dem Boden liegen..."

"Es geht schon", unterbreche ich ihn murmelnd. "Ich bin nur zu schnell aufgestanden. Dann wird mir immer schwindelig. Und Chili würde sich nie vor einem Geist erschrecken - vor einer Besitzerin, die mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf ihren Rücken kracht, hingegen schon. Sie hat Glück, dass ich nicht Stephans Statur habe." Ich will mich aus Feanors Griff winden, aber es geht nicht, meine Blutzirkulation arbeitet noch nicht richtig, meine Gliedmaßen verweigern den Gehorsam.

"Lass mich los, ja?", verlange ich, ignoriere diesen verhassten, verräterischen Teil von mir, der zu wachsen scheint in diesem Moment, da mein Bewusstsein noch nicht voll erwacht ist, der sich wünscht, Feanor würde meine Bitte überhören, der sich wünscht, sich an ihn zu lehnen, um getröstet und gewärmt zu werden, nur für einen Moment, für einen winzigen Moment... doch ich widerstehe.

"Was ist draußen überhaupt los? Wer brüllt da herum?" Ich rücke schließlich von Feanor ab, der mich zögernd aus seinen Armen entlässt. Ich vermeide es, in seine Augen zu sehen, kämme hastig meine Haare mit den Fingern durch.

"Das ist Braden, er weckt das Lager auf", antwortet er, wendet den Kopf zum Zelteingang. "Du musst dich beeilen, Tari. Wir müssen sofort los. Ein Späher ist soeben eingetroffen, er hat gemeldet, dass der Weiße Mantel mit den Auserwählten nur noch einen halben Tagesmarsch vom Blutstein entfernt ist. Vielleicht sogar weniger."

"Was?!" Meine Hände verharren erstarrt in meiner Mähne. "Jetzt schon? Das ist doch mindestens einen Tag zu früh!" Mit einem Schlag bin ich hellwach. "Oh Götter... hoffentlich können wir sie noch einholen... los, raus mit dir, ich muss mich anziehen!" Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst, dass ich nichts weiter trage als mein Unterhemd - das allerdings immer noch mehr von mir verbirgt als die knapp geschnittene Rüstung, die ich im Tempel der Zeitalter gekauft habe.

Nachdem ich mit fliegenden Fingern rasch die wenigen Schnallen an meiner Druiden-Rüstung geschlossen habe, greife ich hastig nach meinen Bögen und krieche auf Händen und Knien durch den schmalen Zelteingang. Draußen stelle ich mich schwankend auf die Beine, schließe für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen. Feanor, der auf mich gewartet hat, nimmt mich besorgt am Arm, bis ich stabil stehe und mein Sichtfeld sich klärt. Ich habe es noch nie gut vertragen, aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen zu werden... Ich drehe meinen Arm aus Feanors Griff und rubble zitternd über die Gänsehaut auf meinen nackten Armen, während ich mich nach den anderen umblicke. Noch ist die Luft empfindlich kühl, die Sonne ist gerade erst im Aufgehen begriffen, und die staubige rote Erde trägt noch das dunkle Grau der sich zurückziehenden Nacht. Am Himmel verblassen die bleichen Sterne, und am östlichen Horizont zeigt sich der erste blutroten Streifen, der allmählich in Karmesin und schließlich in das tiefe Cyanblau der Morgendämmerung eines weiteren heißen, wolkenlosen Tages übergeht. Die Luft riecht staubig, mit einem Hauch von Feuchtigkeit des Morgentaus, der sich in winzigen Tröpfchen auf den straff gespannten, dunklen Zeltplanen gesammelt hat. Im fahlen Licht der Dämmerung schimmern sie wie schwarze Perlen.

Chili drängelt sich um meine Beine, sie vibriert förmlich vor schlechter Laune über die unwillkommene Störung ihrer heiligen Nachtruhe. Dies war die erste Nacht seit langem, in der ich keine Wache hätte halten müssen, weil wir zusammen mit den Kämpfern der Glänzenden Klinge genug sind, dass jeder von uns sich wenigstens eine volle Nacht Schlaf hätte gönnen können. Oh, wie gern hätte ich jetzt einen Becher heißen, süßen Chai... Ich gähne und reibe mir den Schlaf aus den Augen.

"Braden!", rufe ich und marschiere auf den Klinge-Späher zu, der mit Alesia, Claude und Stephan bei den niedergebrannten Resten des abendlichen Feuers steht. Alesia drückt kurz meinen Arm, Claude nickt mir zu und ringt sich die Andeutung eines Lächelns ab, während Stephan mir sanft auf die Schulter klopft. Es tut fast gar nicht weh.

"Gut, dass Ihr kommt!" Die Stimme des schmächtigen Waldläufers klingt erleichtert, sein Gesicht kann ich jedoch in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. "Ihr müsst sofort aufbrechen. Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten ist ein Botenvogel eines unserer Spähtrupps im Norden eingetroffen. Der Mantel hat jetzt schon einen großen Vorsprung! Ihr müsst die Abkürzung durch den Dschungel nehmen, wenn Ihr sie noch rechtzeitig vor dem Blutstein stoppen wollt! Und das ist nicht die einzige schlechte Nachricht."

"Wie?" Ich fühle, wie mein Herz in meine Kniekehlen rutscht. Reicht das denn noch nicht? "Was ist denn noch?"

"Es sind viele, Tari. Viel mehr als in den vergangenen Jahren. Verdammt!" Wütend kickt er mit der Stiefelspitze in den losen Erdboden. Staub und kleine Steinchen wirbeln auf, landen prasselnd auf den verkohlten, mit weißlicher Asche überzogenen Überresten der Holzscheite. "Es ist, als hätten sie gewusst, dass wir dieses Mal Verstärkung haben, als hätten sie ihre Pläne extra deshalb geändert. Verdammt!!"

"Aber wie können sie davon wissen? Wie ist das möglich?" Stirnrunzelnd mustere ich Bradens düstere Miene, während Feanor hinter mich tritt. Ich erkenne den festen, leisen Schritt seiner ledernen Stiefel, erkenne das gedämpfte Klirren der Münzen und Talismane auf seiner Rüstung. Ich drehe mich kurz zu ihm um, begegne dem beunruhigten Blick seiner mandelförmigen Augen, in denen sich jetzt das rotgoldene Licht der Morgenröte spiegelt.

Braden hebt unterdessen ratlos die Schultern. "Wenn ich das wüsste! Aber sei es, wie es will – Ihr müsst aufbrechen! Wir können Euch nicht begleiten, wir müssen das Lager schützen. Fast unser gesamtes Arsenal an Waffen wird hier verwahrt. Wenn das in die Hände des Mantels fällt..." Er stockt kurz. "Seid Ihr vollzählig?"

"Orion fehlt noch", meldet Alesia und deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung eines der größeren Zelte.

"Typisch – ich frage mich allerdings, wie man es schafft, bei dem Gebrüll seelenruhig weiterzuschlafen! Stephan!" Ich mache eine knappe Handbewegung in Richtung von Orions Zelt und schenke meinem alten Freund ein aufmunterndes Kopfnicken.

"Oh ja – darf ich, Tari? Darf ich wirklich?" Stephan lächelt breit und reibt sich die riesigen, schaufelartigen Hände.

"Aber ja, ich bitte darum", gebe ich zurück, deute eine kleine Verbeugung an. "Und sei sanft – aber nicht zu sehr." Ich spüre meine Mundwinkel zucken, als ich Stephan hinterherblicke, der donnernden Schrittes auf das Zelt unseres missgelaunten Elementarmagiers zumarschiert. Aus dem Zucken wird ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, als gleich darauf eine Salve vulgärer Kraftausdrücke aus Orions Zelt schallt, die so gar nicht zu dem pseudo-aristokratischen Gehabe passen, das er in wachem Zustand an den Tag zu legen pflegt.

"Wie sieht es mit Kartenmaterial aus?", frage ich Braden, während ich meinen Blick auf den fluchenden Orion geheftet halte, den Stephan gerade aus seinem Zelt schubst. Ich versuche standhaft, nicht zu kichern.

"Tut mir leid, ich habe keins hier. Wir haben ohnehin nicht viele Karten von diesem Teil des Dschungels, und die wenigen, die existieren, haben unsere Spähtrupps bei sich. Wenn Ihr den breiten Weg durch die Trockenzone nehmt und Euch immer Richtung Westen haltet, erreicht Ihr den tiefen Dschungel. Dort müsstet Ihr auf eine Gruppe unserer Späher treffen, die helfen Euch weiter."

"Und es ist eine Abkürzung, die wir nehmen? Können wir es schaffen?" Ich versuche, Bradens Blick zu deuten, aber es ist noch zu dunkel, um die Feinheiten seines Mienenspiels zu lesen. Seine in tiefe Falten gelegte Stirn spricht allerdings Bände.

"Wenn Ihr Euch beeilt – vielleicht. Es ist eine Abkürzung, ja, aber der Mantel kommt von Norden, sie haben den einfacheren Weg."

"Dann verlieren wir besser keine Zeit", meint Feanor. Er hat den vorderen Teil seiner langen, glatten Mähne wieder auf dem Oberkopf zu einem offenen Zopf zusammengebunden, damit ihm die Haare nicht ins Gesicht fallen. Mit routiniertem Griff überprüft er den Sitz seines Schwertes, seines Fokus und seiner Dolche in dem breiten Waffengurt, der seine Hüften umschließt. Auch ich kontrolliere meinen Köcher, der prall mit Pfeilen gefüllt ist, die meisten davon habe ich gestern nachmittag noch in das kleine Döschen mit Gift getaucht, das ich in Löwenstein gekauft habe.

"Gut – dann los!" Nachdem ich noch rasch die Sehne des Sturmbogens nachgezogen habe, winke ich den anderen, die sich eilig hinter mir in Trab setzen. "Den ersten Teil des Weges kenne ich, dort war ich gestern mit Saidra auf der Jagd. Bleibt einfach hinter mir!"

****************

Wenig später eilen wir im Laufschritt den breiten Pfad entlang, der sich, etwas tiefer gelegen als das umgebende Gelände, durch die Trockenzone schlängelt. Die Sonne schaut gerade eben über den Horizont hinweg und taucht die öde Wüste in mildes, rosiges Licht. Von den Verschlinger-Kadavern, die Saidra und ich gestern zurückgelassen haben, ist nichts mehr zu sehen – andere Aasfresser, vermutlich ihre eigene Gattung, haben sie bereits weggeschleppt. Stattdessen schießen neue Verschlinger aus dem Boden, greifen uns an und verlangsamen unser Fortkommen. Wütend jage ich meine Pfeile in das Ungeziefer – es ist genau, wie Saidra sagte, dort, wo wir gestern einen erledigt haben, scheinen heute zwei neue nachgewachsen zu sein. Verdammt, wir haben keine Zeit, uns mit diesen Biestern abzugeben! Zwar sind sie leichte Gegner für uns, aber sie halten uns dennoch auf, zumal ich meine Pfeile immer wieder einsammeln muss. Ihr einziger Vorteil ist, dass ihre Kadaver geeignetes Rohmaterial für Claudes Knochendiener abgeben. Bald ist er von einer kleinen Armee rotfleischiger Knochenschrecks umgeben, die in der stärker werdenden Hitze einen zunehmend unangenehmen Geruch verbreitet und Myriaden von Fliegen anzieht. Ein Blick auf Claudes wölfisches Grinsen, mit dem er seine Diener um sich sammelt, lässt mich trotz der Wärme frösteln.

"Da vorn geht es hinab in den Dschungel", rufe ich den anderen zu, ehe ich in einen schmaleren, abschüssigeren Pfad einbiege, der vom Hauptweg abzweigt. Hier wird die Luft schon merklich feuchter und die Vegetation nimmt allmählich zu, zeigt wieder ein saftigeres Grün statt des vertrockneten, staubigen Graubrauns der toten Baumriesen und traurigen Dornbüsche der Trockenzone. Der gewundene Weg beschreibt eine Kurve um ein langsam ansteigendes Felsmassiv herum, an dem wir kurz anhalten, um zu Atem zu kommen. Wir sind jetzt fast eine Stunde unterwegs und ununterbrochen gerannt, und ich spüre das Kitzeln der Schweißtropfen, die mir über Bauch, Rücken und Schenkel laufen. Ich lehne mich gegen die Felswand, die noch die Kühle der Nacht gespeichert hat, und presse die Handballen gegen die Schläfen. Die zunehmende Hitze und die steigende Luftfeuchtigkeit lassen meinen Schädel pochend anschwellen.

"Kopfschmerzen?" Ich nicke, als Feanor neben mich tritt. Das hohe Tempo, das wir in der zunehmenden Hitze vorlegen müssen, macht auch ihm sichtbar zu schaffen - Schweiß bedeckt sein schmales Gesicht und seinen flachen, muskulösen Bauch, rinnt ihm den Hals hinab über die breite Brust. Er reicht mir eine kleine lederne Wasserflasche, ich nehme einen großen Schluck und genieße kurz das herrliche Gefühl der kühlen Flüssigkeit, die den Staub aus meiner trockenen Kehle spült. Während ich meinen Blick über meine Kameraden schweifen lasse, höre ich Feanor einen leisen Heilzauber sprechen und bemerke dankbar, wie mein Hirn wieder auf normale Größe zurückschrumpft.

"Dieses Klima ist einfach ungeeignet für Eilmärsche", murmle ich, während ich ihm die Wasserflasche zurückreiche.

Wir folgen dem abschüssigen Pfad noch einige wenige Meilen, bis wir an die Kante eines gähnenden Abgrundes gelangen, an der uns eine vertraute Gestalt erwartet – Saidra!

"Na endlich – ich warte schon seit einer halben Stunde auf euch!" Sie packt meinen Arm kurz über dem Handgelenk und drückt herzhaft zu, ich erwidere ihren Gruß auf gleiche Weise.

"Bedank dich bei dem da", ich deute mit dem Daumen hinter mich auf Orion, dessen elegante kurze Robe inzwischen ihre Farbe von edlem Silbergrau zu schweißdurchtränktem, scheckigem Anthrazit gewechselt hat. Mürrisch schiebt er die verschwitzen Ponyfransen aus seiner wohlgeformten Stirn und schenkt mir einen erbosten Blick, ist aber zu sehr außer Atem, um sein giftiges Mundwerk in Betrieb zu nehmen. Ich wage nicht, mir das Ausmaß seiner schlechten Laune vorzustellen, wenn er sich im Spiegel sehen könnte.

"Kommst du mit uns, Saidra?", will ich wissen, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nicht sofort. Ich muss noch zwei unserer Spähtrupps ausfindig machen, die wir als Verstärkung brauchen werden. Der vorgezogene Zeitpunkt bringt alles durcheinander, ich weiß noch nicht einmal genau, wo sie jetzt gerade stecken. Ich komme nach, sobald ich sie gefunden habe. Verdammt! Wie konnte der Mantel davon wissen?" Zorn und Ratlosigkeit zugleich spiegeln sich in ihren herben Gesichtszügen. "Aber ihr dürft hier nicht verweilen. Ihr müsst weiter, sonst kommt ihr zu spät! Geht nach Nordosten", sie deutet mit der Hand vage in die Richtung, "folgt immer dem breitesten Pfad, dann trefft Ihr Klinge-Späher Ryder und seinen Trupp. Sie werden euch begleiten und Euch durch den Dschungel führen. Der Weg ist nicht ganz unkompliziert, aber wenn alles glattläuft, könnt ihr vor dem Mantel am Blutstein sein und diesen Mördern einen angemessenen Empfang bereiten!"

Sie geht ein paar Schritte zu einer der großen Rankenpflanzen und hebt einen kürbisgroßen Keimling heraus, den sie auf einen Hexenring aus lumineszierenden Pilzen am Rande des Abgrundes fallen lässt. In Sekundenschnelle bildet sich eine Brücke über die Schlucht, bestehend aus Hunderten armdicker, flexibler Ranken, die aus dem Keimling herausschießen.

"Haltet Ausschau nach diesen Rankenkeimling-Blumen", mahnt Saidra, "ihr werdet die Keimlinge brauchen, um den kürzesten Weg durch den Dschungel zu nehmen. Und jetzt ab mit euch! Eilt euch, sonst verschwindet die Brücke noch unter Euren Füßen!" Mit einem kräftigen Klaps auf den Rücken schiebt sie mich nach vorn, so dass ich beinahe ins Stolpern gerate. Ich winke den anderen, die – bis auf Feanor, der wie immer dicht hinter mir steht – einige Meter hinter Saidra nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen treten. Hintereinander rennen wir vorsichtig über die breite, schwankende Rankenbrücke, die leicht abschüssig über den Abgrund auf die andere, tiefergelegene Seite des Canyons führt. Schlusslicht Orion schafft es gerade eben so, ehe die Brücke sich wieder zurückzieht und ihm beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißt.

Immer weiter hinab in die Tiefen des Urwalds führt der mäßig breite, von kleinen grauen Steinchen bedeckte Weg, eingerahmt von dichter Dschungelvegetation und dunkelgrün bemoosten Felsen, die den Bambusbäumen an Höhe nicht nachstehen. Ich danke den Göttern, dass es nicht regnet, doch stattdessen zieht die Hitze des fortschreitenden Vormittags die Nässe der vergangenen Regenwochen aus dem Unterholz, so dass wir uns den Weg durch dichte, wolkige Nebelschwaden bahnen müssen. Die feuchte Luft legt sich dick und schwer auf unsere Lungen, bald schon ringen wir um Atem und können unser hohes Tempo nicht mehr durchgängig halten, müssen immer wieder stehenbleiben, um kurz auszuruhen. Selbst das Gemurmel von Alesias und Feanors Stärkungszaubern klingt gepresst und atemlos. Ständig treffen wir auf feindliche Kreaturen - Dschungeltrolle, giftige Maguuma-Spinnen, die stinkenden Moos-Skarabäen und kleine Gruppen von Maguuma-Zentauren, die schlimmsten von allen Feinden im Dschungel - sie alle stürzen sich in Horden auf unseren Trupp, als hätten sie sich extra verabredet, uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Wenn wir nicht das Glück hätten, dass sowohl Alesia als auch Feanor über mächtige Heilzauber gebieten... ich weigere mich, den Gedanken zuende zu führen.

Hinter einer unübersichtlichen Kurve treffen wir auf Klinge-Späher Ryder - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn er rasselt frontal mit Stephan zusammen und landet mit deutlich hörbarem Aufprall auf seiner Kehrseite -, von seinem Trupp ist jedoch nichts zu sehen.

"Seid Ihr Ryder?", frage ich, während Stephan den schmal gebauten jungen Mann in der leichten Krieger-Rüstung der Glänzenden Klinge hilfsbereit wieder auf die Beine stellt. Alarmiert registriere ich den grauengeschüttelten Ausdruck auf seinem mageren, verzerrten Gesicht, der nicht allein von dem Sturz herrühren kann. Der junge Krieger nickt, blickt gehetzt um sich. Nun fallen mir auch die Blutspritzer auf seiner Rüstung auf.

"Wo sind Eure Leute? Saidra sagte uns, Ihr würdet uns zum Blutstein bringen!"

"Der Weiße Mantel... wir sind in einen Trupp ihrer Heckenschützen geraten. Sie haben sie alle umgebracht - alle!", keucht er, wirft einen weiteren Blick hinter sich. "Ihr müsst allein weiter, ich gehe nicht zurück! Ich bin froh, dass ich mit dem Leben davongekommen bin!"

Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie ich blass werde, während ich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund schlage und einen leisen Fluch zische. Eine brodelnde Mischung aus Angst und Bestürzung beschleunigt meinen Herzschlag und lässt meine Knie für einen Moment weich werden. Sekundenlang blicken wir uns wie vom Donner gerührt an, niemand spricht. So nah ist der Mantel schon? Und Ryders Trupp - alle tot? Götter, wie sollen wir das ohne Unterstützung schaffen?

Schließlich tritt Feanor nach vorn, legt Ryder, der kurz davor ist, sich von seiner offenkundigen Panik übermannen zu lassen, die Hände auf die Schultern und dreht ihn zu sich um, blickt ihm eindringlich in die Augen. "Ich verstehe Euer Entsetzen, aber wir brauchen Euch, damit Ihr uns führt. Wir haben keine Karten von diesem Teil des Dschungels, niemand von uns kennt sich hier aus. Reißt Euch zusammen, Krieger! Die Zeit drängt!"

"Nein... nein", stammelt Ryder, windet sich aus Feanors Griff und stolpert rückwärts. Ich kann den sauren Geruch seines Angstschweißes bis hierher riechen. "Ich gehe auf keinen Fall zurück! Ich werde zum Lager laufen und melden, was geschehen ist. Aber ich werde Euch den Weg zum Blutstein beschreiben, so dass Ihr Euch allein zurechtfinden werdet."

"Also schön... wir können Euch nicht zwingen", knirsche ich, obwohl ich genau das liebend gern täte. "Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Blutstein?"

"Nicht mehr weit, wenn Ihr Euch nicht verlauft. Etwa halb so weit wie vom Feldlager bis hierher. Seht her!"

Ryder klaubt ein Stöckchen aus dem Unterholz, kniet sich hin und zeichnet eine grobe Karte in den sandigen Untergrund, den er zuvor mit der Kante seines Stiefels von den kleinen grauen Kieseln befreit hat, welche den Pfad bedecken. Ich sinke neben ihm auf die Knie, kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche zu erkennen, was er da tut. Verdammt... verdammt! Der Mann ist nicht nur vollkommen verängstigt, er ist auch eindeutig völlig bar jeden künstlerischen Talents. Hätte er mir erzählt, das, was er da in den Sand kritzelt, sei ein Portrait seiner Mutter - ich hätte es geglaubt. Dazu stottert er mit zittriger Stimme eine so konfuse Beschreibung des Weges und der Standorte aller Rankenkeimling-Blumen, die für unser Fortkommen so wichtig sind, dass ich sie ihn dreimal wiederholen lasse, um wenigstens die Hälfte zu verstehen und behalten. Nachdem Ryder geendet hat, ist er nicht mehr zu halten, stürmt hastig stolpernd den Weg zum Lager entlang, den wir gerade heruntergeeilt sind.

"Nun sind wir auf uns allein gestellt. Verdammt!", zische ich und blicke dem flüchtenden Klinge-Späher grimmig hinterher. "Na kommt. Lasst uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren!"

"Hoffentlich hast du dir den Weg gemerkt", ätzt Orion. "Du hast ja bekanntlich einen Orientierungssinn wie eine..."

Den Rest seines sicherlich hochinteressanten Vergleichs zwischen mir und einer entweder besonders dämlichen oder aber besonders ekligen Spezies bekomme ich schon nicht mehr mit, denn ich eile bereits voraus, renne mit langen Schritten den Weg entlang und warte darauf, dass ich die erste Abzweigung aus Ryders chaotischer Wegbeschreibung wiedererkenne.

Glücklicherweise verlaufen wir uns nur ein einziges Mal und finden auch schnell auf die richtige Strecke zurück – und dann ist kein Irrtum mehr möglich, weil wir an beinahe jeder Ecke auf eine Patrouille des Weißen Mantels stoßen. Zum Glück sind die Gruppen klein, und wir machen kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Ich kann sogar etliche Pfeile ihrer Bogenschützen erbeuten, die ich mir in einem zweiten Köcher, den ich ebenfalls einem ihrer Schützen abgenommen habe, über den Rücken hänge.

"Götter, wie viele sind denn das?" Nachdem wir die sechste Patrouille erledigt haben, starrt Alesia während der kurzen Atempause besorgt den breiten Weg hinunter, der hinter einer Kurve bald wieder in den Tiefen des Dschungels verschwindet.

"Keine Ahnung... ich kann nur hoffen, dass der Haupttrupp nicht so groß ist, wenn sie so viele ihrer Leute als Kundschafter im Dschungel gelassen haben", murmle ich. Und das hoffe ich wirklich, denn wir alle sind schon mehr oder weniger erschöpft vom Tempo unseres Eilmarsches durch die feuchte Dschungelhitze und von den zahllosen Gefechten mit den feindlichen Kreaturen des Urwalds. Wenn nur Saidra mit ihrer Verstärkung rechtzeitig kommt...

"Du und Feanor, ihr müsst uns wieder flottkriegen, bevor wir uns dem Mantel am Blutstein entgegenstellen", erkläre ich Alesia leise. Feanor wird es sicher auch hören, denn er steht wie immer dicht hinter mir. "Es ist mir egal, wie ihr es macht, aber ihr müsst! Wir können uns nicht darauf verlassen, dass Saidra rechtzeitig eintrifft. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass wir allein stehen!"

"Ich werde einige besondere Geister herbeirufen", entgegnet Feanor. Seine leise, dunkle Stimme vibriert in meinem Ohr. "Wenn ihr in ihrer Nähe bleibt, wird euch nicht viel passieren. Wenn die Schlacht sich verlagert, kann ich sie notfalls auch erneut beschwören." Ich nicke stumm, während Alesia mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin murmelt. Ich kann nur vermuten, dass sie versucht, sich an schwierige, selten geübte Zauber zu erinnern.

Etwa eine halbe Meile weiter verbreitert sich der noch immer abschüssige Weg, links und rechts wachsen steile Felswände empor, die dichte Vegetation zieht sich zurück und macht grauem, von rötlich glitzernden Erzadern durchzogenem Gestein Platz.

Schlitternd komme ich vor einer Kurve zum Stehen, halte die anderen an, die hinter mir laufen.

"Halt! Wartet mal!"

"Was ist es denn dieses Mal? Hast du dich schon wieder im Weg geirrt? Oder kneift dein Höschen?", geifert Orion.

Feanors Kopf fährt zu ihm herum, seine dunklen Augen blitzen. Ich sehe, wie er die Fäuste ballt, die gewölbten Muskeln seiner Unterarme spannen sich. "Reiß dich zusammen, Orion! Anderenfalls werde ich..."

"Schscht!", unterbreche ich die beiden. "Ich höre etwas... eine Stimme, da vorn! Es hört sich an, als ob jemand etwas deklamiert..."

"Ich höre überhaupt nichts!" Hierauf handelt sich Orion einen Schulterknuff von Stephan ein, der ihn beinahe von den Füßen holt.

"Doch, ich bin ganz sicher – und ich kenne diese Stimme!" Die letzten Worte zische ich nur noch, Hass brandet in mir hoch – ich habe dieser verdammten Mantel-Ratte von Anfang an nicht getraut! Ehe die anderen nachfragen können, bin ich auch schon unterwegs, renne um die beiden nächsten Kurven des kieselbedeckten Weges, bis ich erneut ruckartig stehenbleibe, so dass Feanor in mich hineinrennt. Rasch legt er einen Arm um meine Schultern, damit ich nicht stürze, und dann heften wir gemeinsam den Blick auf die Szenerie, die sich vor unseren Augen auftut. Vor uns mündet der Weg in einen weiträumigen Talkessel, eingerahmt von hohen, steilen Bergwänden, deren zerklüftete Oberfläche nur vereinzelt mit dünnem, gelbgrünem Moos bewachsen ist. Dichter, weißlicher Nebel füllt das Kar, macht den Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite unmöglich, doch dafür trägt er die deklamierende männliche Stimme, die von einem Punkt irgendwo über uns zu kommen scheint, bis zu uns herüber.

"Hablion", knurre ich leise. "Ich habe es gewusst! Seit ich ihn das erste Mal in Löwenstein sah, habe ich gewusst, dass er eine dreckige Ratte ist! Los, wir müssen näher heran - hier ist der Blutstein!"

Während wir nach vorn rennen, tröpfeln Hablions Worte, vom Nebel getragen und von den umstehenden Bergwänden in geisterhaften Echos verstärkt, wie Gift in unsere Ohren.

_"Ich bin die Sense, ich bin der Heilsbringer, und ich werde die Seelen der Ungläubigen ernten. Denn ihr Gestank, er verweilt - bis die falschen Götter von dieser Welt getilgt worden sind!"_

Mit jedem unserer Schritte schält sich die gigantische Form eines riesigen, flachen Steins aus rötlich-bläulichem Vulkangestein ein wenig mehr aus dem Nebel. Er ruht in Höhe von bestimmt dreißig Fuß auf einem dichten Geflecht aus Hunderten ineinander verschlungener Wurzeln, von denen jede bestimmt den Durchmesser meiner Taille aufweist, und die sich aus einer Bodenvertiefung heraus erheben, deren Breite die des Blutsteins noch übertrifft. Eine Seite des Steins scheint im Berg zu stecken, dort, wo ihn der Vulkanausbruch vor tausend Jahren hingeschleudert hat. Zu unserer Linken führt eine Anhöhe direkt zur Oberfläche des Blutsteins hinauf.

"Hablion!" Ich beginne zu rennen, reiße meinen Sturmbogen von meiner Schulter. Mit ihm kann ich zwar nicht so schnell schießen wie mit dem Recurvebogen, dafür muss ich nicht so nah an mein Ziel heran – und kann früher anfangen, meine Pfeile auf dieses Stück Dreck in glänzender Rüstung abzufeuern.

"HABLION! Du verdammtes Schwein!" Meine Stimme klingt rauh, sie überschlägt sich beinahe, als ich mit aller Kraft meiner ausgepumpten Lungen zu ihm hoch brülle.

Ich kann den Blutstein nun in aller Deutlichkeit sehen, nehme jede Kerbe und jeden kleinen Riss in dem uralten Stein wahr. Oben an seinem Rand schimmert nun die verhasste weiß-goldene Rüstung des Mantel-Justiziars gegen den nebelgrauen Hintergrund, als Hablion nach vorn tritt und die Fäuste in die Hüften stemmt. Wegen des Helms mit dem ausladenden Wangenschutz kann ich sein Gesicht von hier aus nicht erkennen, als er zu mir herunterblickt.

"So so. Wenn das nicht unsere alten Freunde sind. Wir dachten, die Glänzende Klinge hätte Euch getötet – aber ich sehe, dass wir uns geirrt haben." Seine Stimme hallt schnarrend durch den Nebel, die Echos lassen die Enden der Silben verschwimmen.

"Jetzt haben wir Euch, Hablion! Eure Tage des Mordens und Blutvergießens enden genau hier!" Wut macht meine Stimme kratzig, rote Nebelschleier des Zorns schieben sich vor mein Sichtfeld.

Hablion lacht mir hinterher, hämisch und meckernd, denn ich renne schon wieder, auf die Anhöhe zu, die mich auf den Blutstein bringen wird. Hinter mir höre ich das leise Klingeln von Feanors Talismanen, das Donnern von Stephans eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln, das leise Tappen der dünnen Schuhe von Alesia, Orion und Claude, und ich weiß, wir werden Erfolg haben – wir müssen einfach, wir müssen!

"Ich fürchte, Ihr irrt Euch", trägt es Hablions rasselnde Stimme nun durch den Nebel. Erstaunlich, wie sie sich verändert hat, seit er seine Maske hat fallenlassen. "Wenn irgend jemand hier sein Ende findet, dann seid Ihr es. Packt sie!!"

"Bereitet Euch darauf vor, für Eure Untaten zu bezahlen!", kreische ich und ziehe im Rennen zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher.

Atemlos erreichen wir den Kamm der steinigen Anhöhe, den Übergang auf die Oberfläche des Blutsteins, und sehen uns mit einer Gruppe von einem halben Dutzend Mantelkrieger und einem weiteren Dutzend Mantelkämpfern, darunter Bogenschützen, mehrere Elementarmagier und drei Heiler, konfrontiert – aber ich winde mich zwischen ihnen hindurch, ich will Hablion selbst, will meine Pfeile in seine Augen jagen, will seinen dreckigen Hals mit ihnen spicken – dort, in der Mitte des gewaltigen Blutsteins steht er, hebt eine zweischneidige, schimmernde Streitaxt – oh nein... Götter! Das könnt ihr nicht zulassen!! Kreisförmig um ihn herum gruppiert kniet, an Armen und Beinen verschnürt wie Fische im Netz, ein Dutzend Auserwählter, die Köpfe gesenkt, wie Lämmer auf der Schlachtbank. Ich höre keinen Laut von ihnen, das Schlachtgetümmel, das Klirren der Rüstungen und der Waffen hinter mir, wo meine Kameraden die auf sie einstürmenden Mantelkrieger in ein heftiges Gefecht verwickelt haben, übertönt jedes andere Geräusch. Aber ich sehe ihre Schultern zucken, ich sehe ihr Zittern, und ich rieche ihre Todesangst.

"Hablion! Du verdammtes feiges Schwein! Los, komm und stell dich Gegnern, die sich wehren können!", brülle ich, lege zwei Pfeile an die Sehne des Sturmbogens, spanne, doch im selben Moment trifft mich eine Blitzwelle an der Flanke. Der Zauber richtet keinen Schaden an, dafür sorgt die Rüstung, die mir vor Elementarschaden besonderen Schutz bietet, aber ich fühle ein dumpfes Brennen, und schlimmer noch, er holt mich von den Beinen, und mein Doppelschuss geht ins Leere. Nun muss ich mich selbst verteidigen, denn einer ihrer Krieger stürmt mit der Axt auf mich ein, so dass ich gerade noch ausweichen kann, doch das helle Fauchen scharfen Stahls, der silbrig-smaragdene Schimmer von Feanors eleganter und nichtsdestoweniger tödlichen Klinge setzt dem Leben des Weißmantels ein Ende, noch ehe ich meinen Dolch aus dem Stiefel ziehen kann.

"Feanor! Sieh dort! Götter – nein!!" Ich deute auf Hablion, sehe, wie dessen Lippen sich bewegen, offenbar intoniert er irgendwelche magischen Sprüche. Ich sehe, wie er die Axt wieder hebt, und ich sehe, wie sie niedersaust, wieder und wieder, während Feanor und ich von weiteren Mantelkriegern attackiert werden, die uns einkreisen und uns keine Lücke lassen. Ich höre abgehackte Angstschreie, ich sehe Blut spritzen – und ich sehe, wie die Körper der Auserwählten leblos zu Hablions Füßen zusammensacken. Unter unseren Stiefeln leuchten riesige, in den Blutstein eingelassene Runen hell auf, als hätte jemand im Inneren des Steins unzählige Lampen angezündet. Ein vibrierendes Summen erfüllt die Luft, ich spüre die uralte Magie, die noch von den Göttern selbst stammt, pervertiert durch das grausame Blutopfer, das hier soeben dargebracht wurde.

Ich erstarre mitten in der Bewegung, spüre meine Knie weich werden vor Entsetzen, und meine Umgebung wandelt sich vor meinen Augen, wandelt sich in das eisige Gebirge der Zittergipfel, der Nebel wird zu Schnee, blutigem Schnee, und es kommt mir vor, als wäre ich wieder am Frosttor, genau so hilflos, wie ich es damals war, wo ich genau so versagt habe wie heute, wo ich meinen Liebsten nicht retten konnte, so wie ich heute die Auserwählten nicht habe retten können... Aber diesmal wird das Ungeheuer nicht davonkommen, heute lasse ich den Mörder nicht entwischen, heute sorge ich dafür, dass dieses sadistische Monster keine Gelegenheit zu weiteren Bluttaten mehr bekommt! Ich winde mich aus dem Griff eines am Boden liegenden Mantel-Kriegers, der mich am Knie festgehalten hat, spüre, dass mein Bein schlüpfrig ist vor Blut, keine Ahnung, wessen Blut es ist, aber dadurch komme ich schneller frei – gut so!

"HABLION!!", brülle ich, "HABLION!! Stell dich, feige Ratte! STELL DICH!"

Ich lege den Bogen an, schieße einen Giftpfeil auf den Justiziar ab, ziele auf seinen Hals, doch leicht weicht er aus, kommt nun auf mich zu, mit langen und gar nicht eiligen Schritten. Hinter ihm folgen zwei Heiler, die ständig ihre langen Zweihandstäbe auf ihn gerichtet halten. Ich blicke mich kurz um, Feanor und meine Kameraden haben inzwischen drei der Mantelkrieger sowie sämtliche ihrer Magier niedergemacht. Im Hintergrund sehe ich Feanors Ritualistengeister wogen und an ihren Ketten zerren, transparentes Blaugrün gegen das transparente Weiß des Nebels. Noch stehen fünf Bogenschützen und drei Krieger, sowie Hablion und seine beiden persönlichen Heiler. Götter, wo bleibt Saidra?!

Mit einem lauten Ruf und einer knappen Handbewegung schicke ich einem der Heiler Chili auf den Hals, das wird ihn davon abhalten, Hablion zu schützen, der immer näher an mich heranrückt. Ich wechsle auf den Recurvebogen, ziehe einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher – kurzer Blick, ja, es ist einer der Giftpfeile -, lege an und treffe Hablion in den Hals. Der Heiler, der nicht mit Chili beschäftigt ist, schwenkt hektisch seinen Stab, während Hablion mit einem Ruck den Pfeil aus seinem Hals zieht – verdammt! Der Schuss hätte ihn umbringen müssen! Und wenn nicht der Schuss, dann das Gift! Doch Hablion bleibt völlig unbeeinträchtigt, ich kann sehen, wie sich die Wunde an seinem Hals wieder schließt - sein Heiler muss wirklich gut sein.

Hablion ist mir jetzt so nah, dass ich sein sardonisches Grinsen deutlich erkennen kann. Blutspritzer bedecken das strahlende Weiß und Gold seiner Rüstung, das Blut der Unschuldigen... die wässrig-blauen Augen schimmern mit grausamem, fanatischem Glanz, während er mir immer näher kommt. Ich weiche zurück, schieße einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in seinen Hals, doch jeden zieht er heraus, als wäre es nur der Stachel einer Mücke, und keiner zeigt irgendeine Wirkung. Ich wage einen kurzen Blick hinter mich, Orion schleudert Feuerbälle auf die Bogenschützen, von denen immer noch drei stehen, Feanor, Stephan und Claudes Knochendienerarmee setzen den Kriegern hart zu. Metallischer Blutgeruch liegt in der Luft, ich schmecke ihn auf der Zunge, in meiner gesamten Mundhöhe, und verspüre den Drang, mich zu übergeben.

Chili hat inzwischen den Heiler erledigt und wendet sich dem nächsten zu – gut so! Dann wird Hablion endlich in den unbeeinträchtigten Genuss meiner Pfeile kommen! Doch er hat mich beinahe schon erreicht, eilig stolpere ich rückwärts, während ich in meinem Köcher nach einem Giftpfeil angele. Dann fühle ich, wie die dünne Sohle meines Stiefels in etwas Glitschigem ausgleitet, mein Knöchel knickt zur Seite weg, und ich stürze lang hin. Kurzzeitig wird mir schwarz vor Augen. Jemand greift nach meinem Knöchel, durch das dünne Leder meines Stiefels hindurch kann ich den scharfkantigen, metallenen Handschuh spüren und weiß im selben Moment, dass es Hablion ist, und keiner meiner Kameraden. Hablion zieht mich mit einem Ruck am Fußknöchel hoch, lässt mich wieder auf den harten Stein knallen. Mein Gesicht landet in etwas Weichem, Warmem – es sind die Eingeweide eines der Mantel-Magier, den Stephan oder Feanor von oben bis unten aufgeschlitzt hat. Ehe ich Zeit habe, mich zu ekeln, reißt Hablion erneut mich erneut am Knöchel in die Höhe, dieses Mal knallt mein Gesicht auf den nackten Stein, der schlüpfrig ist vor Blut. Ich verliere beinahe das Bewusstsein, versuche, mich zu konzentrieren, brülle ihn an, unverständliche Flüche dringen aus meiner rauhen Kehle. Ich nehme all meine Kraft zusammen und drehe mich mit Schwung auf den Rücken. Hablion lässt meinen Knöchel los, blitzschnell rolle ich seitwärts, einen Meter von ihm weg, so dass ich meinen Dolch aus dem Stiefel ziehen kann. Doch da ist er schon wieder heran, packt mein Handgelenk, zieht mich zu sich heran, legt seinen Unterarm um meinen Hals und drückt zu.

"Siehst du, Tari Calenardhon – ich habe Dir gesagt, ich bin ein mächtiger Mann, und es zahlt sich nicht aus, mich zu verärgern", rasselt seine heisere Stimme neben meinem Ohr. Der Blutgestank, der in der Luft liegt, wird beinahe unerträglich, ich würge röchelnd gegen den brutalen Druck von Hablions Unterarm unter dem harten metallenen Schutz seiner Rüstung. Ich hebe den Dolch, um in seine Hand zu stechen, Rüstung hin oder her, doch mit seiner freien Hand packt er mein Handgelenk und quetscht es so brutal zusammen, dass meine Finger sich öffnen und der Dolch klirrend zu Boden fällt.

"Lass mich los, du widerliche Ratte! Du stinkst nach Aas!" Ich bekomme kaum Luft und keuche vor Schmerz, winde mich in seinem Griff, trete um mich. Ich treffe ihn auch, aber durch die Beinschienen wird er nicht viel davon spüren.

"Zu schade, dass du nicht ein bisschen kooperativer warst. Welch ein Feuer, welch ein Temperament - es tut mir beinahe leid, dass ich dich töten muss", kichert Hablion, und ich kann sein dreckiges Grinsen förmlich spüren. Ich werfe einen verzweifelten Blick zu Chili, aber sie ist noch immer mit dem Heiler beschäftigt, der sie zwar nicht abschütteln kann, aber immer noch in der Lage ist, die Wunden, die sie ihm zufügt, zu heilen. Götter, wo bleibt Saidra!!

"Bevor ich dich töte, möchte ich aber doch noch wissen, was mir entgangen ist. Ich bin neugierig, weißt du. Doch das ist auch schon mein einziges Laster." Ich höre das Klirren des Handschuhs seiner rechten Hand, der auf den Steinboden fällt, und würge vor Ekel, als Hablions heiße, schwitzige Handfläche über meinen nackten Bauch langsam nach oben gleitet, und brülle vor Schmerz, als sich seine Finger um meine linke Brust schließen und das empfindliche Gewebe unter dem dünnen Wildleder brutal zusammenquetschen. Der Schmerz lässt rote Feuerbälle hinter meinen zusammengepressten Lidern explodieren, dämpft das Geräusch seines gemeinen, hämischen Kicherns, aber noch bin ich bei Bewusstsein, wehre mich verzweifelt.

"Fass mich nicht an!! Fass mich nicht an, du dreckiges Schwein!! Nimm deine verfaulten Hände von mir, du Monster!!" Ich winde mich mit aller Kraft, versuche, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch es gelingt nicht. "CHILI!!", brülle ich, ist mir egal, ob sie mit dem Heiler fertig ist oder nicht, ich brauche sie hier! Sofort! Hinter mir nimmt die Dichte des Schlachtenlärms allmählich ab, es scheint, als wären kaum noch Gegner übrig.

Meine Pirscherin lässt von dem Heiler ab, den sie bis ans andere Ende des Blutsteins getrieben hat, springt laut fauchend und brüllend mit langen Sätzen zu mir herüber - doch plötzlich ertönt hinter mir ein lauter, wutentbrannter Schrei, und gleich darauf wird Hablions Arm um meine Kehle schlaff und fällt herab. Ich stürze zu Boden, werfe mich herum und hefte meine vor Verblüffung geweiteten Augen auf meinen Widersacher. Ich keuche, bemühe mich, zu atmen, und bemühe mich, das Bild zu verarbeiten – aus Hablions linker Augenhöhle ragt armlang die obere Hälfte eines zweischneidigen Langschwertes. Hellrotes Blut bedeckt den normalerweise schimmernd blanken Stahl der Damastklinge, und hinter Hablion, beide Hände fest um den Griff der Klinge geschlossen, die schräg nach oben vom Genick aus durch Hablions Schädel getrieben wurde, um durch das Auge wieder herauszutreten, steht Feanor, keuchend, blutbespritzt und immer wieder brüllend vor Wut, treibt die Klinge weiter und weiter in Hablions Kopf, bis schließlich das Heft erreicht ist, bis er den schweren, zuckenden Körper selbst einen Fuß hoch in die Luft hebt, so dass die Füße zitternd in der Luft baumeln. Schließlich stemmt Feanor einen Stiefel in Hablions Hinterteil und zieht gleichzeitig das Schwert zurück, so dass der Kadaver mit dumpfem Scheppern zu Boden fällt.

"_Qu di yu, gan ni niang! __Cao ni zu zong shi ba dai!_ Möge deine Seele auf ewig verloren durch das Schattenreich streifen und niemals zur Ruhe kommen!", faucht Feanor. Sein langes Haar hat sich gelöst und klebt in feuchten Strähnen in seinem verschwitzten, blutbesprenkelten Gesicht, aus dem vor lauter Wut jede Farbe gewichen ist. Er spuckt Hablions Leiche ins Gesicht. "Und ich werde dich dort finden, verlass dich darauf... und ich werde deinen Willen brechen, wieder und wieder, und du wirst so lange bezahlen für alles, was du getan hast, bis deine schwarze Seele geläutert ist!"

Ich rutsche ein Stück zurück, beinahe bekomme ich Angst vor Feanor, so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt, so voll entfesselter Wut und schäumendem Zorn – er ist sonst immer so beherrscht, so ruhig und überlegt selbst in der Hitze der Schlacht... Doch nun fällt sein Blick auf mich, und seine Augen werden wieder sanft, das heiße Feuer des Hasses verschwindet. Er kniet neben mir nieder, und ich weiß, dass er mich in die Arme nehmen will, ich spüre es, doch nein... nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen, auch wenn ein Teil von mir es sich wünscht... ich rutsche noch ein Stückchen rückwärts, hebe abwehrend die Hände, schüttele unmerklich den Kopf. Er zuckt eine Idee zurück, als hätte ich ihn verletzt. Doch er lässt mir den Freiraum, drängt mich nicht.

"Danke", flüstere ich. "Du hast mir das Leben gerettet... und du hast es mir erspart, noch länger von diesem Ungeheuer begrabscht zu werden."

"Das verdammte _zhu tou_ hat dir wehgetan... ich habe es gesehen." Der feurige Funke blitzt erneut in seinen dunklen Augen auf. "Ich werde mich um deine Verletzungen kümmern... Du bist von oben bis unten voller Blut."

Ich grinse schief. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel davon meins ist, wenn überhaupt... das werde ich wohl erst merken, wenn ich mich waschen kann. Du siehst im übrigen auch nicht besser aus, Feanor."

Ich wende den Kopf und sehe, wie Alesia sich um Orion und Claude kümmert, die zu Füßen von zwei von Feanors Heilgeistern liegen, Stephan hockt neben ihr. Feanor bemerkt meinen Blick und legt sanft eine Hand auf mein Bein, als ich erschrocken in die Höhe springen will.

"Wir haben alle etwas abgekriegt, Tari. Aber nichts, was sich nicht heilen lässt. Vielleicht wird es ein bisschen dauern, Orion hat beinahe ein Bein verloren und auch Claude hat es schlimm erwischt. Aber sie werden es schaffen. Morgen sind sie wieder in Ordnung."

"Was man von den Auserwählten nicht sagen kann." Ich schlucke heftig, als ich zu den erschlagenen jungen Krytanern hinüberblicke, deren Leichen in der Mitte des Blutsteins in ihrem Blut liegen. Die riesigen Runen um sie herum pulsieren in hellem Licht, und erst jetzt nehme ich die schlanken, turmartigen Statuen wahr, die sich am gegenüberliegenden Rand aus dem Blutstein selbst zu erheben scheinen, sie bestehen offenbar aus einem glatten, obsidianartigen Gestein und glühen in blutigem, schwärzlichem Rot. Das müssen die Seelenspeicher sein, von denen Saidra gesprochen hat... ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, mich fröstelt, und der Teil in mir, der sich nach Trost und Wärme sehnt, wird beinahe übermächtig, lässt sich kaum noch zurückdrängen – aber ich schaffe es, auch wenn ich beginne zu zittern, auch wenn ich fühle, wie mir die Tränen heiß in die Augen steigen.

"Wir haben versagt, Feanor", fahre ich schließlich krächzend fort, sobald ich mich wieder in der Gewalt habe. "_Ich_ habe versagt... ein weiteres Mal. Wie am Frosttor."

Feanors Hand auf meinem Bein verstärkt den Druck ein klein wenig. "Es waren zu viele, Tari. Mehr als dreimal so viele wie wir. Du konntest die Auserwählten nicht retten, nicht unter diesen Umständen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass wir alle diesen Kampf überlebt haben."

Ich nicke langsam, weiß, dass er recht hat, und dennoch... müde lasse ich den Kopf hängen. Nun, da das Adrenalin sich aus meinen Adern zurückzieht, stürzt die ganze Erschöpfung der Schlacht über mir zusammen. "Lass uns zu Alesia hinübergehen. Du musst ihr sicher beim Heilen helfen, und vielleicht kann ich auch irgend etwas tun."

Nachdem ich meinen Bogen und meinen Dolch eingesammelt habe, setze ich mich mit gekreuzten Beinen neben Alesia, während Feanor die beiden Heilgeister erneuert und noch einen dritten herbeiruft.

"Wie geht es ihnen?" Mit dem Kopf deute ich auf Claude, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken liegt, und Orion, dessen Lider nun zu flattern beginnen. Er öffnet sie einen Spalt, seine hellen Augen funkeln mich ärgerlich an.

"Dieser Krieger hat mir beinahe ein Bein abgeschlagen", zischt er, "und das ist alles deine Schuld!"

"Claude hat einen Schwertstich in den Oberbauch abgekriegt... er schläft jetzt, spätestens morgen früh ist er wieder so gut wie neu. Und wie du hörst, geht es Orion schon wieder ziemlich gut", meint Alesia und lächelt. "Der Knochen seines Oberschenkels war halb durchtrennt, aber mit Hilfe von Feanors Heilgeistern - und mit meiner, natürlich - wächst es rasch zusammen."

"Es juckt wie die Hölle!", jammert Orion.

"Das ist ein Zeichen dafür, dass es heilt", entgegne ich geduldig und wende mich dann an Alesia. "Könntest du ihm nicht die Zunge amputieren? Es würde den Heilprozess zwar nicht beschleunigen, aber es kann doch auch nicht schaden, oder?"

Das kieselige Knirschen sich rasch nähernder Schritte, das vom Boden des Bergkessels zu uns heraufdringt, lässt uns alle erschrocken hochfahren. Stephan, Feanor und ich sind blitzschnell auf den Beinen, ziehen unsere Waffen, doch ich höre schon an dem leichten Klang der Schritte, dass es keine Weißmäntel sein können - Saidra ist endlich gekommen, und mit ihr drei Klinge-Krieger und zwei Bogenschützen.

"Oh Götter...", murmelt Saidra und bleibt abrupt stehen, sobald sie den Gipfel der Anhöhe erreicht hat, sie schlägt unwillkürlich beide Hände vor das Gesicht. Ihre Augen weiten sich vor Schrecken, während sie ihren Blick über die Reste des Gemetzels schweifen lässt, über die riesigen Blutlachen, die zerfetzten Eingeweide, die überall herumliegen, über die Kadaver der anderthalb Dutzend Weißmäntel - und über die Leichen der zwölf Auserwählten. Keine Brise geht hier im Bergkessel, unbewegt steht die schwere Luft über dem Schlachtfeld, und mit ihr der bleierne Gestank nach Blut und Tod, der nicht weichen will.

"Du kommst spät." Ich bemühe mich, jeden Vorwurf aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten.

"Es tut mir leid", antwortet sie tonlos. "Wir haben uns beeilt, so sehr wir konnten." Sie wendet mir ihr herbes und dennoch schönes Gesicht zu, das unter der Sonnenbräune jede Farbe verloren hat. "Und wieder ist es uns nicht gelungen, die Auserwählten zu retten."

"Nein", entgegne ich leise. "Wir waren zu wenige. Hablion hat sie erschlagen, als wir versucht haben, durch die Phalanx seiner Krieger und Bogenschützen zu brechen. Wir haben es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft."

"Dieses Schwein", flüstert Saidra, ballt die Fäuste, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortreten. Sie geht mit energischen Schritten zu Hablions Kadaver und tritt kräftig mit der Stiefelspitze in das Gesicht der Leiche, das unter all dem langsam trocknenden Blut noch immer einen grotesken Ausdruck äußerster Überraschung zeigt. "Wenigstens wird er nie wieder unschuldiges Blut vergießen! Endlich hat er gekriegt, was er verdient!" Ich stehe hinter ihr und nicke langsam, nur zu gut kann ich ihren Hass nachempfinden.

"Hört zu", meint Saidra, als wir etwas später alle zusammen bei Alesia und unseren Verletzten sitzen. "Eines muss Euch bewusst sein - von nun an seid Ihr vogelfrei. Hablion war ein hohes Tier beim Weißen Mantel. Sie werden ihn rächen wollen, sie werden Euch durch ganz Tyria jagen, wenn es sein muss, werden jeden Stein umdrehen, bis sie Euch finden - und dann werden sie Euch töten. Wir müssen unsere Feldlager in diesem Teil des Dschungels auflösen, denn so viel ist klar - wir sind verraten worden. Sonst wäre der Mantel noch nicht heute gekommen. Und er wäre nicht so gut vorbereitet gewesen." Sie hält kurz inne, befeuchtet die Lippen. "Ihr müsst jetzt nach Südwesten gehen, bei den Wasserfällen des Zerwürfnisses werden wir uns neu koordinieren. Sprecht dort mit Gareth, er ist einer unserer Späher, unser Stützpunkt dort steht unter seinem Kommando."

"Ist es weit? Orion und Claude werden noch eine Weile Schonung brauchen", kommentiert Alesia stirnrunzelnd.

"Nein." Saidra öffnet ihr hüftlanges, weißes Wams, das sie über ihrer Rüstung trägt, und zieht eine zusammengefaltete Karte aus der Innentasche. "Hier, seht Ihr? Geht zum Feldlager zurück, und von dort aus braucht ihr nur dem breiten Weg durch den Dschungel nach Süden zu folgen. Es ist eine Tagesreise, mehr nicht."

"Gut", murmle ich. "Sehen wir uns dort?"

"Wahrscheinlich. Wir werden jetzt die Auserwählten bestatten... wir können sie nicht hier liegen lassen, sie sollen nicht als Fraß für die Spinnen enden. Dann lösen wir das Feldlager auf. Ihr bleibt hier, bis alle von Euch marschbereit sind. Wir treffen uns entweder bei den Wasserfällen oder noch weiter südlich in Ettinbuckel, in Ventaris Zuflucht. Wir werden sehen."

Während Saidras Männer die Leichen der Auserwählten in den Dschungel tragen, wo sie eine Feuerbestattung für sie vorbereiten werden, schildern Stephan und Alesia ihr in allen Einzelheiten den Verlauf der Schlacht. Ich höre nur mit halbem Ohr zu, halte die Augen geschlossen und schweige, versuche, nicht daran zu denken, dass wir versagt haben, egal, welche Entschuldigung man auch immer dafür finden will. Die Weißmäntel sind nun unsere erklärten Todfeinde und die Rebellen der Glänzenden Klinge unsere Verbündeten - so schnell ändern sich die Dinge.

Mir fällt auf, dass ich noch gar nicht "siehst du, ich hab's ja gewusst!" zu Alesia gesagt habe, die mir ja nie glauben wollte, dass mit den Weißmänteln etwas nicht stimmt. Nun werden sie uns durch das ganze Land hetzen, bis es uns gelingt, den Mantel zu zerschlagen und seine Schreckensherrschaft zu brechen - _falls_ es uns gelingt. Für Kryta. Und was ist mit Ascalon? Mit meiner Heimat? Und was ist mit meiner Rache - werde ich jemals wieder in die Zittergipfel kommen, um mir Dagnar Steinhaupts Kopf zu holen? Oder wird der sadistische Zwerg an Altersschwäche gestorben sein, bevor mich das Schicksal wieder in seine eisige Heimat verschlägt?

Ich seufze leise, lausche den undeutlicher werdenden Stimmen von Stephan, Alesia und Saidra, dem kehligen Schnurren von Chili, deren Kopf in meinem Schoß liegt. Ermattung und Müdigkeit lassen alle Geräusche zu einem unidentifizierbaren Klangbrei verschwimmen. Nach der kurzen Nacht und dem anstrengenden Tag habe ich große Mühe, überhaupt die Augen offen zu halten, und trotz der Heilzauber spüre ich noch immer ein erschöpftes Ziehen in meinen Beinmuskeln. In meinem Rücken fühle ich die verführerische Wärme Feanors, der so dicht hinter mir sitzt, dass er mich beinahe berührt. Ich könnte mich zurücklehnen, ganz bewusst, mich an seiner Schulter ausruhen, nur für eine kleine Weile. Es wäre so leicht, so einfach und so tröstlich... und er würde gewiss nicht zurückweichen. Im Gegenteil. Er würde mich auffangen. Ich spüre, dass er nur darauf wartet - und genau deshalb tue ich es nicht. Er könnte es missverstehen. Er könnte sich Hoffnungen machen auf etwas, das niemals sein wird, und ich will ihn nicht verletzen.

Das Schlimme an der Müdigkeit ist, dass die Gedanken der eigenen Kontrolle entgleiten, während sich der Schlaf unaufhaltbar heranpirscht. Und so grüble ich über Dinge nach, an die ich eigentlich gar nicht denken will - über Dinge, die niemals sein werden, weil sie für immer vorbei sind, und über Dinge, die niemals sein werden, weil sie nicht sein dürfen - bis mein Kopf schließlich nach vorn auf meine Brust fällt und mein Oberkörper langsam zur Seite kippt. Ich spüre noch, wie jemand mich auffängt, bevor sich die samtige Finsternis eines traumlosen Schlafes wie ein dunkles Tuch über mein Bewusstsein legt.


	40. Feanors Vergangenheit

**40. Feanors Vergangenheit**

Dieses liebliche Fleckchen Dschungel muss wahrlich von Melandru selbst gesegnet sein, überlege ich, während ich mich mit einem leisen Seufzer in dem tiefen, weichen Gras niederlasse, das an den flachen Weiher grenzt, in den sich einer der insgesamt fünf Wasserfälle ergießt. Aus einer Höhe von gut fünfzehn oder zwanzig Fuß stürzen sie herab, ihr melodisches Rauschen erfüllt die stille Luft des allmählich ausklingenden Tages. Über dem kleinen Vorposten, der sich seit einiger Zeit unter dem Kommando der Glänzenden Klinge befindet, liegt eine solche Atmosphäre der Ruhe und Beschaulichkeit, dass es mir völlig schleierhaft ist, warum dieser malerische Ort die Bezeichnung "Wasserfälle des Zerwürfnisses" trägt. Selbst Orion scheint positiv beeinflusst - seit wir vor einer Stunde hier eintrafen, habe ich ihn weder jammern noch giften hören.

Die Spätnachmittagssonne schickt ihre wärmenden, dunkelgoldenen Strahlen durch das dichte Dach aus Laub, Schlingpflanzen und Baumwurzeln, welche an vielen Stellen die hohen, dunkelgrün bemoosten Felshänge miteinander verbinden, in deren Schoß sich diese idyllische Lichtung geschmiegt hat, so dass ein großer Teil des Außenpostens in tiefen Schatten liegt. Kleine Inseln aus Sonnenlicht sprenkeln das dunkle Blaugrün des Grases und tanzen auf den kristallklaren, flachen Weihern, in denen sich das Wasser der Fälle mit hellem Plätschern sammelt. Das Wasser scheint über heilende Kräfte zu verfügen, denn sobald ich auch nur eine Zehe hineinhalte, spüre ich, wie Wellen von Kraft und Energie durch meinen Körper fließen und meine Seele beruhigen.

Und dennoch... als ich vor einer halben Stunde regungslos unter dem kühl herabrauschenden Wasser stand, erhoben sich unwillkürlich schmerzhafte Erinnerungen an den letzten Wasserfall, unter dem ich gebadet habe – in der Grooble-Schlucht bei den Deldrimor-Zwergen, in der wundersamen Grotte hinter Ruriks und meinem Quartier... ich kniff mich hart in den Arm, um die Bilder zu vertreiben, und die nagende Sehnsucht, die sich nie mehr erfüllen wird. Saidra und Alesia haben schon recht... was nützt es, zu heulen? Es ändert ja nichts, bringt ihn mir nicht zurück.

Stockstill, bemüht, an nichts zu denken als an das klare, prickelnd kühle Wasser auf meiner Haut, ließ ich all das getrocknete Blut, den Schmutz und den Schweiß der gestrigen Schlacht von meinem Körper und aus meinen Haaren spülen und spürte, wie es beinahe alle Kratzer, Schrammen und Quetschungen heilte, mit denen ich Feanor und Alesia nicht behelligen mochte - beide hatten mehr als genug damit zu tun, sich um die schweren Verletzungen Orions und Claudes zu kümmern.

Dafür, dass der Vorposten so versteckt liegt, wird dem müden Reisenden hier einiges geboten. So gibt es, neben einem Waffenschmied, der billige Schwerter und einige nicht sehr vertrauenerweckend wirkende Bögen feilbietet, sowie dem recht sparsam sortierten Stand eines Kaufmanns, sogar ein kleines Gästehaus. Dafür hat man eins der uralten Gebäude instandgesetzt, wie man sie im Dschungel hier und dort vorfindet, erbaut aus großen, hellen Steinquadern, glattgeschliffen von der Zeit und vollkommen überwuchert von Efeu und einer weiteren Schlingpflanzenart, deren leuchtend gelb-rote Blüten einen betäubend süßen, schweren Duft verbreiten. Die Zimmer sind klein, dunkel und riechen einen Hauch modrig, aber die Böden sind sauber gefegt und die schmalen Betten mit den leicht klammen, dünnen Decken bedeuten nach beinahe zehn Wochen in der Wildnis einen geradezu unverschämten Luxus.

Momentan beherbergt das Gästehaus außer uns nur zwei ältliche Botaniker aus Löwenstein samt ihrer angeheuerten Entourage, die den Dschungel durchstreifen, um die hiesige Pflanzenwelt zu studieren. Zu Stephans großem Bedauern wird kein Bier ausgeschenkt, aber dafür ein scharfer, selbstgebrannter Schnaps aus den Essenzen verschiedener Dschungelblüten und dem energiespendenden Wasser der Fälle. "Wasser des Lebens" nennt es der Wirt, was angesichts des Alkoholgehalts eine glatte Beschönigung darstellen dürfte.

Gareth von der Glänzenden Klinge, den wir hier treffen sollten, ist noch draußen auf Patrouille, wie uns Kaira, eine junge Klinge-Späherin, mitteilte. Süße Melandru, lass ihn noch mindestens drei Tage wegbleiben, denke ich, während ich etwas näher an den Weiher heranrücke, um mich in ein von der Sonne beschienenes Grasfleckchen zu kauern und meine nackten Füße in das belebende Wasser zu halten. Wir sind seit Wochen ununterbrochen nur gelaufen, und die harte Schlacht gestern hat all unsere Reserven restlos aufgebraucht – wir benötigen dringend in paar Tage Pause, und diese friedvolle Umgebung hier wäre genau der richtige Ort dafür.

Im Moment bin ich die einzige von uns, die draußen sitzt, alle anderen haben sich zum Essen ins Gasthaus verzogen. Ich habe keinen Appetit, die Tatsache, dass wir die Auserwählten gestern nicht retten konnten, liegt mir noch immer schwer auf dem Magen, so dass ich mich nicht in der Lage fühle, mich mit der Maguuma-typischen Küche auseinanderzusetzen. Vor meinem geistigen Auge türmen sich geröstete Spinnenbeine, fettriefende Dschungeltrollkeulen und Skarabäenaugen in Honigschaum, was umgehend dafür sorgt, dass sich mir der Magen umdreht.

Das Plätschern leiser Schritte, das ich aus der Richtung eines der hinteren Wasserfälle wahrnehme, lässt mich aus meinen pessimistischen Grübeleien über die hiesigen Delikatessen hochschrecken. Offenbar bin ich doch nicht so allein, wie ich dachte. Hinter dem herabrauschenden Wasser nehme ich einen hellgoldenen Schatten wahr, der nun durch den dichten Vorhang des herabstürzenden Wassers tritt – Feanor. Er trägt nichts weiter als einen knappen, ledernen Lendenschurz. Mit langen, ruhigen Schritten geht er zum Ufer, steigt dort in seinen ledernen Kilt. Erneut staune ich über seine muskelbepackte, hochgewachsene Gestalt, die für einen Zauberwirker so ungewöhnlich ist, und über seine kraftvollen und doch geschmeidigen Bewegungen, die mich an einen Panther erinnern - und an Rurik.... Götter, ich sollte nicht so zu ihm hinüberstarren! Schnell ziehe ich die Knie an und lege meine Stirn darauf, schließe die Augen.

Einige Minuten später spüre ich die leise Bewegung der Luft, als Feanor sich neben mich in den kleinen Sonnenfleck setzt, höre das Klingeln der Kettchen und Talismane seines ledernen Kilts und rieche den leicht erdigen, frischen Duft des Wassers, der seinem nassen Haar entströmt.

"Müde?" Mitgefühl klingt in seiner dunklen Stimme mit. Erst jetzt blicke ich auf, wende den Kopf zu ihm, die Wange auf meine Knie gelegt, streiche meine Mähne zurück, die mir über die Augen fällt.

Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf, versuche ein Lächeln. "Nicht mehr als sonst."

Ich beobachte, wie er dicken, langen Strähnen seines Haars auswringt, während sein Blick unverwandt auf mein Gesicht gerichtet ist. Ich sehe ihn das erste Mal ohne die kurze Lederweste, ohne all die Ketten und Amulette, und nehme staunend zur Kenntnis, dass die schlangenartigen, sepiabraunen Tätowierungen sich nicht nur um seine Arme, sondern auch um die Schultern und über die Brust winden. Wenn ich genau hinschaue, scheinen sie sich zu bewegen, ein hypnotisierendes Eigenleben zu entwickeln – ich blinzle, um den Eindruck abzuschütteln. Ich frage mich, ob es wohl sehr weh getan hat, als sie gestochen wurden, frage mich, welche Bedeutung die Muster haben mögen. Ich öffne schon den Mund, um ihn zu fragen, als er weiterspricht.

"Die Quetschung, die Hablion dir zugefügt hat" – wie hasserfüllt er den Namen ausspricht! –, "bereitet sie dir noch Schmerzen?"

"Nicht sehr. Es ist noch ziemlich blau und grün, aber..."

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen, er beugt sich leicht zu mir herüber. "Lass mich..."

"Du willst mir jetzt aber nicht sagen, dass du sie inspizieren willst?" Mit schiefem Grinsen und einer gewölbten Braue schließe ich meine Arme fest um meine angezogenen Knie.

"Ich.. nein. Entschuldige. Das wird nicht nötig sein." Er zieht sich einige Zentimeter zurück und spricht einen leisen Heilzauber. Ich fühle dankbar, wie der Druck, den die Quetschung noch immer verursacht, langsam nachlässt. "Es tut mir leid, Tari... ich habe deine Verletzungen vernachlässigt, aber Orion und Claude..."

"Ich weiß. Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es ist halb so wild, wirklich, es ist in Ordnung. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst... wer weiß, was dieses widerliche Schwein sonst noch mit mir angestellt hätte." Ich schüttele mich vor Abscheu, als ich mich an Hablions ekelhafte Berührung auf meiner Haut erinnere. Feanor zischt leise etwas auf canthanisch, was mich auf eine Frage bringt, die ich ohnehin hatte stellen wollen.

"Als du Hablion zur Strecke gebracht hast, hast du etwas gesagt – auf canthanisch, glaube ich. Was war das?"

Feanor lächelt schief, senkt den Blick. Er hebt die muskulösen Arme und beginnt, seine nasse Mähne mit den Fingern zu entwirren. "Das kann ich dir nicht übersetzen, Tari. Es war... nicht gerade salonfähig, weißt du?"

Ich spüre meine Mundwinkel zucken, ich unterdrücke ein Kichern. "Ich verstehe. Lernt man so etwas bei Euch im Kloster?"

Er lacht leise auf. "Oh nein. Meister Togo hätte mir den Mund mit Seife ausgewaschen, wenn er das gehört hätte, selbst jetzt noch. Nein, im Kloster wird sehr auf eine gepflegte Ausdrucksweise geachtet. Solche vulgären Flüche lernt man in der Gosse von Kaineng, wenn man gegen die Banden kämpft, die die Stadt terrorisieren."

"Ach komm, sag schon", bettele ich. "Vielleicht kann ich noch etwas lernen. Etwas, um Orion sein giftiges Maul zu stopfen."

"Nur wenn du willst, dass er dich auf der Stelle in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt", meint Feanor und schüttelt erneut den Kopf, legt die Unterarme locker auf die angezogenen Knie.

"So schlimm?" Ich hebe erneut eine Braue. "Es hat sich gar nicht so furchtbar angehört. Deine Sprache klingt so weich, Feanor... als ob sie gar keine bösen Worte kennen würde, nur schöne. Ich würde gern mehr davon hören." Ich schenke ihm einen auffordernden Blick. Chili, die von ihrer Jagd zurückgekehrt ist, kommt an meine Seite, legt den Kopf in meinen Schoß. Ich beginne, sie hinter den Öhrchen zu kraulen. "Was heißt 'Pirscher' auf canthanisch?"

Er lächelt. "Dafür gibt es bei uns kein Wort, weil es bei uns keine Pirscher gibt."

"Ach so." Ich überlege kurz. "Und was heißt 'Katze'?"

"_Mao_."

Ich kichere. "Ich wollte keine Imitation von Chili, wenn sie Hunger hat. Ich wollte wissen, was 'Katze' heißt."

Er hebt kurz die Hände, zuckt die Achseln. "Aber _mao_ heißt 'Katze'."

"Oh. Sehr bildhaft. Aber ein bisschen kurz... kannst du nicht noch etwas auf canthanisch sagen? Etwas längeres? Es muss ja kein Fluch sein."

Er lächelt unmerklich, richtet sich ein wenig auf. Die Sonne ist gewandert, scheint ihm jetzt beinahe direkt in die Augen, und mir fällt zum ersten Mal auf, dass die dunkle Iris mahagonifarben schimmert, fast wie seine Haare, nur mit etwas weniger Rotanteil.

Feanor überlegt einen Moment, während sein Lächeln sich intensiviert, versucht, meinen Blick einzufangen. "_Nide tuofa ji huoshi_. _Nishi ke'aide. Ninhen piao liang. Jemai. Wo'aini zhong xin._" Die letzten Worte kommen langsam, und sehr leise.

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse die weichen Silben einen Moment in meinem Kopf nachhallen, bevor ich ihn wieder anblicke. "Es klingt schön... so sanft. Und was bedeutet es?"

Er hebt eine Hand, berührt ganz leicht mein Haar, zieht die Hand wieder zurück. "Es bedeutet 'dein Haar ist wie Feuer'."

"Mehr nicht? Ist das die ganze Übersetzung? Hast du nichts vergessen?" Ich lege den Kopf schief, doch er antwortet nicht, lächelt nur und deutet ein Schulterzucken an.

Ich hebe die Brauen. "Dann muss Canthanisch sehr kompliziert sein. So viele Worte, nur um mir zu sagen, dass ich rote Haare habe?"

"Kompliziert ist es nicht - nun ja, doch. Es _ist_ kompliziert." Er lächelt wieder. "Es ist eine sehr poetische Sprache, jedenfalls das Hoch-Canthanisch, das am Kaiserhof gesprochen und im Kloster gelehrt wird. Wir lieben blumige Umschreibungen und üppig ausgeschmückte Sätze."

"So hat es sich auch angehört." Ich erwidere sein Lächeln, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ausländer brauchen vermutlich ein halbes Leben, bis sie deine Sprache gelernt haben."

"Das hängt ganz von deinem Talent ab... und davon, wie engagiert dein Lehrer ist."

Ich spüre den sanften Blick seiner mandelförmigen Augen auf mir ruhen, als ob er auf etwas wartet. Aber ich sehe nicht auf, betrachte stattdessen gedankenverloren seine kräftigen Hände mit den breiten, starken Handgelenken. Vereinzelte Wassertropfen glitzern noch auf seiner hell gebräunten Haut, die sich über dem bläulichen Geäst aus dicken Venen spannt, das seine Handrücken und die gewölbten Muskeln der Unterarme überzieht.

Wir schweigen eine Weile, dicht nebeneinander sitzend, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, und ich stelle überrascht fest, dass ich mich dabei nicht unbehaglich fühle, so wie es bei den meisten anderen Menschen der Fall ist, die ich kenne. Es ist sehr selten, jemanden zu finden, mit dem man nicht nur reden, sondern auch schweigen kann... Nachdenklich lausche ich dem Rauschen der Wasserfälle, das nur vereinzelt von den schrillen Schreien der Urwaldvögel übertönt wird. In der allmählich abkühlenden Luft der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung fühle ich die Wärme, die von Feanor ausgeht, und wieder erwacht in einem Teil von mir der Wunsch, mich von ihm festhalten, von ihm wärmen und trösten zu lassen... nein. Würde ich das zulassen, so würde ich etwas versprechen, von dem ich spüre, dass er es sich wünscht, das ich aber niemals halten könnte, und am Ende würde ich ihm zwangsläufig wehtun.

"Mau", sagt Chili und stupst aufmunternd gegen meine Hand, schreckt mich so aus meinen Gedanken. Ich war so geistesabwesend, dass ich aufgehört habe, ihre Ohren zu kraulen.

"Sehr gut", lobt Feanor, blickt erst zu mir und dann zu Chili. "Das war schon beinahe perfektes Canthanisch. Offensichtlich weiß Chili, dass sie eine Katze ist." Er lächelt wieder dieses unmerkliche Lächeln.

"Natürlich weiß sie das. Chili weiß alles, nicht wahr, Süße?"

"Mau", wiederholt Chili und grinst ihr breites Pirschergrinsen. Das rasch schwindende letzte Licht des Tages verleiht ihrem schneeweißen Prachtgebiss einen leicht bläulichen Schimmer.

"Dann sollte ich mich vielleicht einmal mit ihr unterhalten", meint Feanor leise, nachdem er einen Moment geschwiegen hat.

"Warum?", frage ich, bemühe mich, meiner Stimme einen belustigten Ton zu geben. "Was würdest du sie denn fragen?"

Er streckt die Hand aus und streichelt Chilis breite Stirn. Ich ziehe meine eigene Hand schnell zurück, bevor unsere Finger sich berühren. Er schaut mir ins Gesicht, und der Blick seiner Augen ist so intensiv, dass ich zurückzucke und mir wünsche, ich hätte nichts gesagt. Ich senke rasch die Lider, schaue angestrengt auf Chilis dicken Schädel und zähle ihre sanft vibrierenden Schnurrhaare.

"Ich würde sie nach dem richtigen Weg fragen... dem richtigen Weg, um das Herz ihrer Gefährtin zu heilen."

Meine Hände erstarren, ich spüre, wie die Muskeln meines Nackens sich verkrampfen. Meine Kehle wird eng, ich schlucke hart und fühle, wie mein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzieht. Götter, in was für eine Situation bin ich hier nur geraten... Am liebsten würde ich einfach aufstehen und flüchten. Ich frage mich, warum ich es nicht tue. Vor ein paar Wochen noch _hätte_ ich es getan. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu müde.

"Nicht einmal Chili kann etwas kennen, das es nicht gibt", entgegne ich schließlich mit kratziger Stimme. "Es gibt keinen Weg, Feanor. Manche Wunden heilen nie." Beinahe hätte ich ihn gefragt, warum er das überhaupt will. Gerade noch rechtzeitig beiße ich mir auf die Zunge, denn die Antwort darauf will ich gar nicht hören.

"Es gibt _immer_ einen Weg, Tari. Für alles. Du musst es nur selbst wollen. Dir helfen lassen." Seine Stimme ist ganz leise, ganz dunkel. So dunkel wie die Lichtung, nun, da die Sonne untergegangen ist. Das Licht der Sterne, die am samtig dunklen Himmel erschienen sind, überzieht die sanft gekräuselte Oberfläche des flachen Weihers vor uns mit schimmernden, leise wogenden Bändern aus geschmolzenem Silber.

"Du weißt nicht, wie das ist...", beginne ich krächzend.

"Ich weiß es, Tari. Glaub mir, ich weiß es. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn der Schmerz wie ein großes schwarzes Tier an deiner Seele frisst..."

Mein Kopf schießt in die Höhe, mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen erwidere ich seinen Blick. "Du kennst das schwarze Tier?"

Er nickt langsam, starrt zu den Wasserfällen hinüber. "Es ist beinahe vier Jahre lang nicht von meiner Seite gewichen."

"Das schwarze Tier... vier Jahre... Ich erinnere mich... vor ein paar Wochen, in der Nacht, als wir... als du mich... da hattest du..." Götter, wie ich stottere! Ich sollte wirklich schlafen gehen, ich bin zu erschöpft von den vielen Wochen in der Wildnis, um noch einen geraden Satz herauszubringen. Doch stattdessen ergreife ich mit beiden Händen die goldene Gelegenheit, von meinem eigenen Elend auf das seine überzuschwenken, und mir fällt wieder ein, dass ich darüber ohnehin nachgegrübelt hatte - viel zu oft sogar. Ich mache eine winzige Pause, um mich zu sammeln. "Da hattest du etwas angedeutet... erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?"

Er atmet hörbar aus. "Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen."

Ich verspüre vage das stechende Gefühl, abgewiesen worden zu sein. Dabei hatte ich den Eindruck, er _will_ darüber reden... so kann man sich irren. Tari, du bist eine blöde Kuh, denke ich. Entschuldigend hebe ich die Hände. "Du brauchst nicht, wenn du nicht willst... Tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Ich sollte gehen." Hastig schiebe ich Chili von meinem Schoß und mache Anstalten, mich zu erheben.

Feanor legt rasch eine Hand auf meinen Unterarm, umschließt ihn mit seinen Fingern, drückt mich wieder zurück in meine Sitzposition. Seine Hand ist warm, ich spüre die harten Schwielen seiner Handfläche, Zeugnis ungezählter Stunden des Trainings mit dem Langschwert.

"Bleib sitzen, Tari. Du missverstehst mich. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", sagt er leise. "Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."

Ich sage nichts, betrachte ihn nur. Er hat die Augen gesenkt, seine lange Mähne fällt ihm über das Gesicht, so dass ich seine Miene nicht deuten kann. Wortlos warte ich, versuche, mein vor Schlafmangel und Erschöpfung laut klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Er hat meinen Arm noch nicht losgelassen. Seine Wärme fühlt sich gut an auf meiner Haut... viel zu gut. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen und ignoriere das Gefühl.

"Sie hieß Meiying", beginnt er schließlich mit rauher Stimme. "Das bedeutet 'schöne Blume' - und das war die größte Untertreibung, die man sich vorstellen kann. Ich lernte sie im Kloster kennen, wir hatten einige gemeinsame Kurse... das ist jetzt etwas über fünf Jahre her. Sie war eine hochbegabte Mesmerin, und so hatten ihre Eltern, angesehene Kaufleute aus Kaineng, sie nach Shing Jea zur Ausbildung geschickt."

"Also war sie... sehr schön?", hake ich leise nach, als er nicht weiterspricht.

Er nickt, streicht sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. "Mehr als Worte sagen können. Sie war zierlich und klein, noch kleiner als du, Tari, und so zart wie eine Lilienblüte... ein hüftlanger Vorhang aus dichtem, blauschwarzen Haar umschmeichelte sie wie ein Schleier aus weicher, wehender Seide, wenn sie sich bewegte. Ihr Gesicht war makellos schön, wie eine Elfenbeinschnitzerei, und ihre Augen waren so groß und dunkel, dass alle sie nur _Chelizi_ nannten... das bedeutet Kirsche. Sie war klug, geistreich und witzig, hatte einen exquisiten Geschmack, was ihre Garderobe betraf... das halbe Kloster - die männliche Hälfte, um genau zu sein - war verrückt nach ihr. Sie alle hätten Grenth ihre Seele verkauft für einen einzigen Blick von ihr. Sie hätte jeden haben können - aber sie nahm mich."

Ich schlucke und beiße mir auf die Lippen. Nun bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass Saidra und Alesia sich etwas einbilden, was Feanors Interesse an mir betrifft. Noch vor ein paar Minuten hätte ich es beinahe selbst geglaubt. Aber wenn er so eine perfekte Schönheit geliebt und verloren hat, was sollte er dann an einer verwilderten Waldläuferin wie mir finden? Morgen, wenn ich mich richtig ausgeschlafen habe, werde ich erleichtert darüber sein, dass sie sich geirrt haben. Dass ich mich geirrt habe.

"Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen", fährt Feanor schließlich fort. Seine Hand liegt immer noch auf meinem Arm. "Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass dieses bezaubernde Geschöpf mich erwählt hatte, einen unbedeutenden Ritualisten ohne finanzielle Mittel und ohne eigene Vergangenheit. Vierzehn Monate lang verbrachten wir jede freie Minute zusammen, liebten uns, lachten und weinten miteinander, philosophierten über die großen Klassiker der canthanischen Literatur und über das Leben an sich, schmiedeten Pläne für die Zukunft. Ich teilte alles mit ihr, reichte ihr mein Herz und meine Seele auf einem Silbertablett. Ich war ihr vollkommen verfallen. Ich betete den Boden an, auf dem sie ging." Er fällt wieder in Schweigen, seine Fingerspitzen streicheln abwesend mein Handgelenk, so, wie man gedankenversunken ein Kätzchen krault. Er scheint es gar nicht zu bemerken. Obwohl es mich in höchstem Maße irritiert, wie gut es sich anfühlt, sage ich nichts, wehre mich nicht, warte darauf, dass er weiterspricht.

"Und dann... starb sie?", frage ich schließlich vorsichtig nach, als er nach mehreren Minuten immer noch schweigt. Mitgefühl schnürt mir den Hals zusammen, nur zu gut kann ich den Verlust nachempfinden. Ich blinzle ein paar Tränen weg.

Er lacht kurz auf, trocken und freudlos. "Oh nein. Sie starb nicht. Mein Herz starb. Sie tötete es."

Ich spüre, wie meine Augen sich erstaunt weiten. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. "Was? Was ist passiert?"

Feanor seufzt leise. Seine Hand ist tiefer an meinem Arm herabgewandert, umschließt nun die meine, er streichelt sanft mit dem Daumen über meine Knöchel. Vage überlege ich, meine Hand wegzuziehen, entscheide mich aber dagegen, obwohl ich eigentlich nicht weiß, warum.

"Hast du je von den vaabischen Fürsten aus Elona gehört, Tari? Von ihrem unermesslichen Reichtum, ihren gewaltigen Schatzkammern voller Gold und Edelsteinen?" Er hebt den Kopf, blickt mich zum ersten Mal, seit wir dieses Gespräch führen, wieder direkt an. Die leichte Abendbrise zupft sanft an den langen Strähnen seiner Mähne, Sternenlicht spiegelt sich in seinen leicht schrägstehenden Augen. Sein Gesicht ist beinahe ausdruckslos. Was auch immer passiert ist, es tut ihm _doch_ noch weh, denke ich – oder?

"Ja, natürlich", nicke ich, um seine Frage zu beantworten.

"Eines Tages kam ein solcher Fürst ins Kloster von Shing Jea. Fürst Sa'id Ibn Barak al Zain, ein Cousin zweiten Grades des mächtigen Fürsten Bokka al Makuun. Er war ein ältlicher, fetter Mann mit Dreifachkinn und schütterem, bereits ergrauenden Haar, gehüllt in kostbarste Seidentuche und über und über behängt mit Goldschmuck. Er ließ keinen Zweifel an seinem gesellschaftlichen Status."

"Was wollte er denn bei Euch?"

Feanor schnaubt abfällig. "Fürst Sa'id hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, seinen jüngsten Sohn in Shing Jea zum Assassinen ausbilden zu lassen, was eigentlich Ausländern nicht möglich ist. Ausnahmen werden nur sehr selten zugelassen, und nur bei außergewöhnlicher Begabung. Fürst Sa'id war der Meinung, dass das Winken mit prall gefüllten Goldbeuteln wohl denselben Zweck erfüllen würde, und so hielt er sich zehn Tage lang im Kloster auf und versuchte, die Gunst der richtigen Personen zu erringen – oder, besser gesagt, zu erkaufen. Natürlich vergeblich, wie sich später herausstellen sollte."

Feanor setzt sich etwas bequemer hin, rückt dabei näher an mich heran, bis seine nackten Knie die meinen berühren, lässt aber meine Hand nicht los. Mit leiser Stimme spricht er weiter.

"Da Höflichkeit in Cantha großgeschrieben wird, wurde am dritten Tag nach seiner Ankunft ein Bankett zu Ehren des hochrangigen Gastes gegeben. Auch Meiying und ich waren dazu geladen, sie in ihrer Eigenschaft als Meisterschülerin von Großmeister Kaa, und ich als bester Schüler Meister Togos und als Großmeisterin Quins Ziehsohn. Es hat mich zwar überrascht, doch zunächst dachte ich mir nichts weiter dabei, dass Meiying nicht ihren Platz neben mir einnahm, sondern dass ich sie am oberen Ende der Tafel als Tischdame des Fürsten sah. Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen war ich allerdings, als ich mit ansehen musste, wie sie sich im Verlaufe des Abends von ihm mit Trauben füttern ließ, mit ihm scherzte und flirtete, sich sogar von ihm betatschen ließ wie eine professionelle _changyou_. Ich platzte beinahe vor Zorn und Eifersucht, als ich beobachtete, wie er mit ihrem Haar spielte und die goldenen Ringe von seinen fetten Fingern abzog und sie ihr ansteckte – und wie affektiert sie dabei lachte. So hatte ich sie noch nie erlebt. Es war, als würde ich eine Fremde betrachten."

"Oh Götter...", flüstere ich und ziehe teilnahmsvoll die Brauen zusammen, schüttele ungläubig meine Mähne. Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie weh es getan haben muss, das mit anzusehen. "Aber warum hat sie das getan? Hast du sie zur Rede gestellt?"

"Natürlich. Noch am selben Abend. Achselzuckend meinte sie, sie habe nur die ihr zugedachte Rolle gespielt – und ja, sie war eine begnadet gute Schauspielerin, hätte in den berühmtesten Rollen des klassischen Canthanischen Theaters brillieren können -, ansonsten sei nichts dabei gewesen und ich solle mich nicht so anstellen. Auf meine Frage, wer denn von ihr verlangt hätte, eine solche Rolle zu spielen, lächelte sie nur vielsagend und meinte spitz, ich müsse nicht alles wissen. Und von Stund an hatte sie keine Zeit mehr für mich, schob ständig irgendwelche Verpflichtungen vor, Extra-Übungsstunden, die sie zu nehmen hätte, kleine Dienste, die Großmeister Kaa angeblich von ihr verlangte, und derlei Dinge mehr. Dann sah ich sie sieben Tage lang fast gar nicht mehr, nur noch aus der Ferne, und sobald sie meiner ansichtig wurde, verschwand sie blitzschnell. Ich war so verzweifelt, Tari... ich hatte keine Ahnung, was eigentlich los war, und sie wich mir aus, weigerte sich, mich zu sehen."

Feanor macht eine kleine Pause, er greift neben sich und fördert ein kleines, silbernes Fläschchen aus einer der Taschen seines Kilts zutage. Er entkorkt es, nimmt einen tiefen Schluck und bietet es mir an. Dankbar nehme ich es entgegen, ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie durstig ich bin. Ich trinke einen großen Schluck, doch es ist kein Wasser, wie ich zuerst dachte, sondern der scharfe Schnaps, der im Wirtshaus ausgeschenkt wird. Ich bekomme einen Hustenanfall, Feanor lacht leise und klopft mir sanft auf den Rücken, während mir das Gebräu sofort in den Kopf steigt. Wärme schießt durch meine Gliedmaßen, Wärme und ein kribbelndes Gefühl, das sich in meiner Magengrube ausbreitet. Ich spüre, wie mein Oberkörper ganz leicht schwankt.

"Wassss passssierte dann?", frage ich. Götter, ist dieser Schnaps stark. Ein Schluck, und schon fange ich an zu lallen.

"Eines Morgens nahm mich ein Freund – ein Nekromant, dessen Vergangenheit im Dunkeln liegt, ebenso wie meine, was eine gewisse Verbundenheit zwischen uns entstehen ließ -, beiseite und gab mir einen Tip. Er riet mir, mich auf schnellstem Wege im Hafen von Seitung einzufinden, wenn ich Meiying noch einmal wiedersehen wolle. Und ich fragte nicht lange nach, sondern rannte hin – der Weg ist nicht weit. Und dort stand sie am Pier, meine Meiying, hinter ihr im Hafenbecken dümpelte der elonische Schwanensegler aus teuersten Edelhölzern, beschlagen mit üppigen Verzierungen aus Messing und einer goldplattierten Gallionsfigur in Form einer Meerjungfrau, deren Haar so lang war wie das meiner Geliebten, aber aus reinem Gold bestand. Umwerfend schön war Meiying, wie sie dort in der Morgensonne stand, mit ihrem langen, wehenden blauschwarzen Haar. Ihre zierliche Gestalt war umhüllt von einer atemberaubenden Robe aus fließender, kirschroter Seide mit Verbrämungen aus Goldbrokat, die der Wind um ihre zierliche Figur schmiegte, Gold und Rubine hingen um ihren Hals, schmückten ihre Handgelenke, schimmerten in ihrem Haar... ich hätte auf der Stelle sterben können vor Liebe und Verlangen. Aber dann kuschelte sie sich in den Arm dieses fetten, alten Fürsten, und schäkerte verliebt mit ihm herum... Den Rest mache ich kurz, Tari."

Feanors Stimme wird immer leiser. Sein weicher canthanischer Akzent ist jetzt sehr ausgeprägt, wie immer, wenn ihn etwas aufwühlt. Mit großen Augen hänge ich an seinen Lippen, will unbedingt wissen, wie diese unglaubliche Geschichte weitergeht. Er nimmt wieder meine Hand, und ich wehre ihn nicht ab. Das wäre sicher kein guter Zeitpunkt. Außerdem ist mir etwas schwindelig.

"Ich rief sie, und sie ließ sich dazu herab, mit mir zu sprechen", fährt Feanor fort, streichelt dabei die Innenfläche meiner Hand mit den Fingerkuppen. Ich ignoriere das zarte Prickeln, das seine Berührung hervorruft, konzentriere mich auf seine Worte.

"Ich stellte sie zur Rede, und sie lachte mich einfach aus. Sie fragte kichernd, was ich mir denn einbildete, wer ich sei. Ob ich tatsächlich glaubte, eine Frau wie sie würde ihr Leben an der Seite eines namenlosen, familienlosen und ehrgeizlosen Ritualisten verschwenden, der weder auf Gold noch Ruhm Wert legt, wenn sie eine vaabische Fürstin sein und in Gold und Geschmeide schwimmen könne. Der Fürst habe ihr versprochen, sie zu seiner Ersten Frau zu nehmen. Sie habe mir nur ihre Gunst geschenkt, weil ich im gesamten Kloster die aussichtsreichste Partie gewesen sei, die noch nicht anderweitig gebunden war - als Ziehsohn der kinderlosen Großmeisterin Quin hätte ich ja eines Tages deren Posten übernehmen können, was immerhin ein erkleckliches Einkommen und ein gewisses Maß an Prestige garantiert hätte... Da ich daran jedoch nie Interesse gezeigt, sondern sie – Meiying – immer gedrängt hatte, fortzugehen, damit wir uns die Welt ansehen können, habe sie eben nach lohnenderen Möglichkeiten Ausschau gehalten, und nun sei der Richtige endlich gekommen. Ihre Liebe zu mir? Die sei nur eine perfekte Illusion gewesen, erklärte sie mir, immer noch lachend. 'Sei mir dankbar, Feanor', sagte sie, 'heute lernst du eine Lektion fürs Leben.'"

Feanor stockt, legt eine kleine Pause ein, und ich schnappe entsetzt nach Luft, wische mir mit fahrigen Fingern die Haare aus der Stirn, spüre, wie sich die Haut über meinen Knochen zusammenzieht. Ich kann es nicht fassen, nicht einmal ansatzweise nachvollziehen, weil eine solche Einstellung meinem eigenen Wesen so völlig fremd ist. Wie kann man jemanden aus purem Materialismus so sehr verletzen, und das ganz bewusst?

"Das ist unglaublich! Götter, wie konnte sie nur... Wie kann man so berechnend sein? Süße Melandru, das ist das Gemeinste, was ich je gehört habe!", flüstere ich. Mir wird ganz kalt vor Abscheu. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, Tränen des Mitgefühls, und einen Moment lang wünschte ich, mein eigenes Herz wäre frei, damit ich ihn umarmen könnte, ihn trösten, damit ich versuchen könnte, wiedergutmachen, was meine Geschlechtsgenossin ihm angetan hat.

"An jenem Morgen hat sie die Maske fallen lassen und mir ihre wahre Natur gezeigt, Tari. Sie hat sie so geschickt versteckt, dass sie mich vierzehn Monate lang zum Narren halten konnte. Ich sagte ja, sie war eine begnadete Schauspielerin – und als Mesmerin war die Illusionsmagie ihre Paradedisziplin. Ich hätte nur nie erwartet, dass sie ihre Künste auf _mich_ anwendet. Aber welcher Mann hätte das schon vermutet? Sie hat jeden verhext. Und mich am allermeisten."

"Götter, Feanor... es tut mir so leid! Was hast du dann getan?"

Er stößt schnaubend die Luft aus, verzieht die Lippen zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. "Ich war außer mir vor Wut, zog mein Schwert und ging auf den Fürsten los, der mir meine Meiying gestohlen hatte. Ich kam jedoch nicht einmal in seine Nähe, da hatte mich seine Leibwache, ein halbes Dutzend sieben Fuß großer, dunkelhäutiger Süd-Elonier mit kahlrasierten Schädeln, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet mit Speeren, Säbeln und Dolchen, bereits überwältigt. Als ich dann zerschlagen und blutend in der stinkenden Hafengosse lag, inmitten von Fischgedärm, verfaultem Gemüse und anderem Dreck, warf Meiying mir noch lachend eine Kusshand zu und bestieg mit ihrem Fürsten das Beiboot, das sie auf den Schwanensegler brachte. Ihr Kichern klingelt mir bis heute in den Ohren."

"Götter...", flüstere ich. Ich schicke einen Seitenblick durch die Fransen meiner Mähne, betrachte verstohlen Feanors Gesicht im matten Licht der Sterne, versuche, herauszufinden, welche Gefühle ihn jetzt in diesem Moment bewegen. Doch seine Miene scheint ruhig und beinahe teilnahmslos, und den Schatten, die das Sternenlicht wirft, kann man nicht trauen...

Schließlich fahre ich fort, immer noch im Flüsterton. "Und du hast nie etwas gemerkt? Dass sie... dass sie dich nicht..." – Heilige Melandru, ich stottere schon wieder. Ich darf wirklich nichts trinken, Alkohol bringt meinen Kopf immer völlig durcheinander – "dass sie deine Gefühle eigentlich gar nicht erwidert hat?"

Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es wohl auch nicht sehen _wollte_. Wenn heute ich zurückblicke, so hat es durchaus Anzeichen gegeben... all die kleinen, verletzenden Kränkungen, wenn ich ihre extravaganten Wünsche nach teurer Kleidung und Schmuck nicht erfüllen konnte oder wollte, oder ihr ungeduldiges Drängen, ich solle mich um meine Karriere im Kloster kümmern, um an einen gut bezahlten Posten als Lehrmeister zu kommen... und ihre unnachgiebige, eisige Kälte, wenn ich mich weigerte, ihren Wünschen nachzukommen. All das hätte mich stutzig machen können - aber das hat es nicht. Ich habe ihr einfach alles verziehen."

Er holt noch einmal das Fläschchen hervor, bietet es mir an. Wider besseres Wissen nehme ich einen tiefen Schluck. Feanors Konturen, die in der Dunkelheit ohnehin schwer auszumachen sind, beginnen zu verschwimmen.

"Eine Mesmerin", murmle ich. Ich betrachte die Wasserfälle, die im fahlen Licht der Sterne schillern wie feine Gazevorhänge, wende mich dann wieder Feanor zu, dessen Blick unverwandt auf mich gerichtet ist. Ich versuche zu sprechen, ohne zu lallen. "Kein Wunder. Das musste ja schiefgehen. Was für ein gemeines, hinterhältiges Aas!" Ich presse die Lippen zusammen, schüttele den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, sie hat inzwischen mindestens vier Zwillingsgeburten hinter sich und ist auseinandergegangen wie ein Hefekloß! Götter, ich verstehe es nicht... Wie ging es dann weiter, Feanor?" Ich stocke kurz. "Dann kam das schwarze Tier, nicht wahr?", setze ich leise hinzu.

Er nickt. "Ja. Dann kam das schwarze Tier. Ich wollte nicht mehr, Tari. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich weitermachen sollte. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben um diese Frau herum gebaut, und plötzlich lag alles in Trümmern."

"Das kenne ich", kommentiere ich heiser.

"Ich wusste nicht, wie ich den Schmerz ertragen sollte – und meinen verletzten Stolz. Nur ein paar Tage später habe ich das Kloster verlassen, nichts und niemand konnte mich aufhalten", fährt Feanor leise fort.

"Ich habe mich in die Bandenkriege in Kaineng gestürzt, habe täglich gehofft, dass ein Pfeil oder ein Schwert meinem Dasein ein Ende setzt, damit ich nicht ein weiteres Mal morgens aufwachen und mich fragen muss, wofür ich eigentlich einen weiteren Tag ertragen soll. Aber wie durch ein Wunder habe ich die schlimmsten Schlachten, ob in Kaineng oder später im Echowald und im Jademeer – oder auch in der Unterwelt oder im Riss des Kummers –, beinahe ohne einen Kratzer überstanden."

Er nimmt noch einen Schluck aus dem Fläschchen, leert es und stopft es wieder in die Tasche seines Kilts.

"Siehst du, Tari, dein Kummer und meiner... sie sind nicht so verschieden. Du liebst einen Mann, der nicht mehr existiert... ich liebte eine Frau, die niemals existiert hat. Es gab sie nur in meiner Fantasie, es war nur eine Illusion, die vierzehn Monate gedauert hat, und die an jenem Morgen in Seitung geplatzt ist wie eine Seifenblase. Deshalb sagte ich dir, dass ich weiß, wie es ist, sich nach jemandem zu verzehren, den man für immer verloren hat, ohne eine Chance auf einen Neubeginn. Deshalb verstehe ich dich so gut. Obwohl du mir gegenüber sogar noch einen Vorteil hast."

Ich sehe auf, ziehe die Stirn kraus, fühle eine Spur von Ärger in mir hochsteigen. "Einen Vorteil? Was sollte das wohl sein, Feanor?"

"Die Erinnerung, Tari. Das Wissen, dass die Liebe, die du erlebt hast, rein und echt und wahrhaftig war. Das kann dir niemand nehmen, so wenig gemeinsame Zeit euch beiden auch vergönnt gewesen ist. Ich dagegen erinnere mich nur an eine vierzehn Monate dauernde Scharade, die ich für die Wirklichkeit gehalten habe."

Ich lasse den Kopf sinken, muss vor mir selbst zugeben, dass Feanors Worte nicht ganz der Wahrheit entbehren. Plötzlich muss ich an Norazul Lifetaker denken, den unheimlichen Nekromanten, der den Auftrag hatte, Dagnar Steinhaupt zu erledigen, und der zu spät kam, um die Katastrophe am Frosttor zu verhindern. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er mir sagte, die Erinnerung währe ewig, doch der Schmerz glücklicherweise nicht... Nicht zum ersten Mal hoffe ich inständig, dass er recht hatte.

"Wann hat es aufgehört, wehzutun?", frage ich schließlich leise. Wie viele Jahre muss ich meinen eigenen Schmerz noch ertragen, wäre eine weitere Frage gewesen, die mir auf der Zunge lag.

Er blickt auf, seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln. "Während die Monate und Jahre dahingingen, wurde der Schmerz allmählich stumpfer. Irgendwann hatte ich mich so sehr an ihn gewöhnt, dass ich ihn als einen untrennbaren Teil von mir begriff. Als er dann schließlich mit einem Schlag verschwand, war es wie die Befreiung von zentnerschweren Ketten, die ich jahrelang getragen hatte, ohne es überhaupt noch zu merken."

Ich lege den Kopf schief, wölbe die Brauen. "Er verschwand mit einem Schlag? Wie? Wann?"

"Vor ein paar Monaten erst. In Löwenstein." Er lächelt.

"In Löwenstein? Was ist denn passiert in Löwenstein?" Ich runzle die Stirn. Was ist so Besonderes an Löwenstein?

Feanor richtet seine dunklen Augen auf mich, fängt meinen Blick ein und hält ihn fest. Er holt tief Atem, schluckt hörbar. "Ich sah dich."

"Was?!" Auch wenn Alesias und Saidras Andeutungen mich darauf hätten vorbereiten müssen, auch wenn ich selbst schon gemeint hatte, so etwas zu ahnen - und den Gedanken gerade vor ein paar Minuten wieder verworfen habe -, so fühle ich mich dennoch, als hätte mir jemand einen Knüppel gegen den Schädel gedonnert. Ich höre das Blut pochend in meinen Ohren rauschen, während es in meiner Magengrube kribbelt, als hätten sich dort mehrere Ameisenvölker angesiedelt.

"Feanor, ich...", setze ich an, aber er fährt einfach fort, als hätte er mich gar nicht gehört.

"Ich sah dich, wie du in der Stadt eintrafst, an der Spitze eures Flüchtlingszuges, mit deinem feurigen Haar, in dem der Wind sich fing, in deiner Rüstung aus schneeweißem Leder mit den weichen Pelzverbrämungen - du warst so unendlich schön, und so unendlich traurig. All dein Schmerz und all dein Kummer schrien förmlich aus dir heraus." Seine Stimme wird zu einem rauhen, heiseren Flüstern, und über dem lauten Pochen meines galoppierenden Herzens kann ich seine Worte kaum noch verstehen. "Ich sah dich, und mein eigener Schmerz verließ mich. Vollständig. Deine so offensichtliche Trauer traf mein eigenes Herz wie ein Blitzschlag... und erweckte es dadurch wieder zum Leben. Ich konnte meinen Blick nicht von dir wenden. Ich hatte nur den einen Wunsch, dich in die Arme zu nehmen, dich zu trösten, dich zu wärmen und zu beschützen. Dich glücklich zu sehen."

Ich schweige wie vom Donner gerührt, unfähig zu sprechen. Mein Herz überschlägt sich beinahe, verzweifelt suche ich nach Worten. "Was willst du damit sagen?", bringe ich schließlich heraus.

"Weißt du das nicht?", antwortet er sanft.

"Ich... nein. Nein. Sag es nicht." So lange er es nicht sagt, ist es nicht wahr... so lange er es nicht sagt, muss ich nicht darüber nachdenken. So lange er es nicht sagt, muss ich ihm nicht wehtun. Wenn er es sagen würde, müsste ich ihn wegschicken. Für immer. Und das wäre mehr, als ich ertragen könnte.

"Aber ich möchte es sagen, Tari."

"Dann müsste ich dich verletzen... und das wäre das Letzte, was ich will, Feanor!" Ich blicke auf zu ihm, lasse es zu, dass er meine Finger in seine warmen Hände nimmt, doch gleich darauf ziehe ich sie wieder zurück. Sofort wird mir so kalt, dass ich anfange zu zittern. "Diese Frau... sie hat dir so furchtbar wehgetan, und ich möchte nicht die Nächste sein, die dir Schmerz zufügt." Tränen wallen auf, rinnen über meine Wangen, Tränen der Rührung und des Bedauerns, Tränen des Mitleids mit ihm und mit mir selbst, weil ich ihm nicht geben kann, nicht geben darf, was er sich wünscht.

"Nicht weinen, Tari. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür. Ich weiß, dass es noch zu früh für dich ist, und ich werde dich nicht unter Druck setzen." Er wischt meine Tränen vorsichtig mit den Fingerknöcheln weg. "Aber ich werde für dich da sein, immer. Ich werde warten, so lange es auch dauern mag. Und eines Tages..." Er lässt den Satz unvollendet, aber die ungesagten Worte vibrieren in der Luft, als hätte er sie laut ausgesprochen.

Ich blicke zu Boden, hülle mich in Schweigen, und auch Feanor bleibt still. Wir beide wissen, dass jedes weitere Wort eins zu viel wäre und die Situation eskalieren lassen könnte. Als ich tief in mich hineinhorche – was ich normalerweise wohlweislich vermeide –, bemerke ich nicht ohne Schrecken, dass jener schwache, verräterische Teil in mir allmählich erstarkt, der sich nur zu gern von Feanor trösten lassen würde, der sich danach sehnt, sich seiner Umarmung, seiner Liebe hinzugeben, um all den Kummer für eine kleine Weile zu vergessen, den Kummer und die Gewalt und das Blutvergießen, das uns tagtäglich umgibt, um in seinen Armen endlich wieder etwas anderes zu spüren als den ewigen Schmerz des Verlustes und der Verzweiflung, der jetzt seit über drei Monaten mein Leben bestimmt.

Ich kann fühlen, wie meine Unterlippe zittert. Der Nachtwind kühlt mein heißes Gesicht, und für ein paar Sekunden wünschte ich, ich wäre jemand anders, wünschte, ich wäre ganz weit weg, ein Lichtwesen, das irgendwo selbstvergessen hinter den Sternen tanzt und von Tyria noch nie im Leben etwas gehört hat.

"Hast du noch etwas von dem Schnaps?" frage ich schließlich mit rauher Stimme.

"Nein, keinen Tropfen. Soll ich neuen besorgen?" Feanor lächelt, fischt das silberne Fläschchen aus seinem Kilt.

"Gute Idee. Und am besten gleich ein bisschen mehr." Ich verdränge den Gedanken an den Kater, der morgen früh meinen Schädel zum Platzen bringen wird. Wenn dies keine Nacht ist, um sich zu betrinken, welche dann?


	41. Die Rätsel der Nacht

**41. Die Rätsel der Nacht, und unwillkommene Erkenntnisse**

"Kannst du das nicht woanders machen? Das ist widerlich!"

Ich lasse den Pfeil sinken, den ich gerade in das kleine Döschen mit dem dickflüssigen, grünlichen Gift tauchen wollte, und blicke Orion, der mir gegenüber vor einem wagenradgroßen Teller mit unappetitlich blau-gelb geschecktem Rührei sitzt, dem ein seltsam strenger, schwefliger Geruch entströmt, stirnrunzelnd an.

"Das ist ein ganz ausgezeichnetes Pfeilgift", erkläre ich belehrend. "Es tötet innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Was ist daran widerlich? Und wieso sagt mir das ausgerechnet einer, der gerade eine Portion _Skarabäen-_Rühreier verdrückt? Zum _Frühstück_? Mir wird allein vom Geruch schon schlecht!"

"Warum gehst du dann nicht woanders hin, Tari? Bei deinem derangiertem Anblick vergeht mir ohnehin der Appetit!"

Ich grinse, trotz meiner entsetzlichen Kopfschmerzen. "Gleich. Erstmal würde ich gern deine Eier etwas verzieren. Wie wär's mit einem Tröpfchen Gift? Das macht sie nicht nur hübscher, sondern auch viel bekömmlicher."

"He!! Spinnst du, du blöde....", brüllt Orion und zieht hektisch seinen Teller weg, als ich mit charmantem Lächeln das Giftdöschen darüber halte. Claude, der neben Orion sitzt, bleckt die Zähne zu einem wölfischem Grinsen und kichert kehlig, und die beiden ältlichen Botaniker samt ihren tumb glotzenden Leibwächtern, die am Nebentisch gerade ihr Frühstück beendet haben, blicken indigniert zu uns herüber, so als hätten wir soeben halbnackt einen Dschungeltanz bei einer Beerdigung aufgeführt.

"Klappe halten, alle beide", kommandiert Alesia liebenswürdig, die nun aus Richtung der Küche auf unseren Tisch zumarschiert. In den Händen balanciert sie ein Tablett mit zwei dampfenden, dunkelblau glasierten Tonbechern und einem Teller mit einer unidentifizierbaren, weißlichen Masse.

"_Ich_ soll die Klappe halten?!", quiekt Orion empört. " Die ist ja nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig! Die will mich umbringen! "

"Und je lauter du herumgeiferst, desto eher bin ich geneigt, ihr dabei zu assistieren", entgegnet Alesia augenrollend. "Tari, hier ist der Kräutersud gegen deinen Kater. Und ein Becher Chai und Weizenflocken in warmer Milch mit Honig."

"Danke", murmle ich. Ich packe das Döschen wieder ein und klaube meine Pfeile zusammen, um Alesia Platz zu machen.

"Komm mit an den Tisch dahinten, ja?", meint sie und wendet sich um. "Überlassen wir Orion seinem... was auch immer das ist. Der Geruch ist ja nicht zu ertragen." Sie rümpft angewidert die zierliche Nase.

Alesia stellt das Tablett auf einen Tisch am Fenster. Ich rutsche auf der Sitzbank bis ganz nach hinten durch, kuschele mich in die Ecke und presse die Handballen auf meine hämmernden Schläfen. Oh Götter, der letzte Schluck Schnaps muss schlecht gewesen sein... Ich bemühe mich, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken und starre angeekelt auf den Teller, den Alesia mir nun vor die Nase schiebt, nachdem sie sich neben mich gesetzt hat.

"Erst den Heiltrank", befiehlt sie und drückt mir den heißen Becher in die Hände. Ich würge bereits bei dem Gedanken, das Zeug trinken zu müssen. Vorsichtig puste ich in die dampfende Flüssigkeit, schon der Geruch ist gallebitter. Sobald die Temperatur auf ein halbwegs erträgliches Maß abgekühlt ist, stürze ich das Gebräu todesmutig in einem Zug hinunter und erliege hernach beinahe einem Anfall von würgendem Husten.

"Götter, ist das scheußlich!!", keuche ich.

Alesia klopft mir mitfühlend auf den Rücken. "Warum lässt du dich auch so vollaufen! Du weißt doch, dass du nichts verträgst! Aber", sie dämpft ihre Stimme und lächelt verschmitzt, "ich hoffe, ihr beide habt es trotzdem genossen, du und Feanor. Ich bin ja so froh, dass du endlich zur Vernunft gekommen bist, Tari! Erzählst du mir, wie es war?"

"Wie _was_ war?" Misstrauisch erwidere ich den neugierigen Blick meiner Freundin. Ein flaues Gefühl macht sich in meiner Magengrube breit. "Wir haben uns doch nur unterhalten, was ist daran so Besonderes? Und woher weißt du überhaupt, dass wir zusammen...?" Ich breche ab. Mir wird heiß und kalt, angestrengt versuche ich, mich zu erinnern, was in der letzten Nacht geschehen ist. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich Feanor über Cantha ausgefragt und ihm von Ascalon erzählt habe, dass wir dicht nebeneinander im Gras saßen, mit dem Sternenschein auf dem kleinen Weiher und in unserem Haar, und dass wir uns die Halbliterflasche mit dem Dschungelblütenschnaps geteilt haben, die Feanor aus dem Gasthaus besorgt hatte.

"Nun ja." Alesia zuckt die Schultern. "Es wurde später und später, und du kamst nicht zurück. Also ging ich nach dir suchen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Und dann sah ich euch, dich und Feanor, bei dem hintersten Wasserfall im Gras sitzen. Aber ihr wart so – äh – ineinander versunken, dass ich euch nicht..."

"Wir waren WAS?!" Ich erschrecke selbst vor dem schrillen Ton in meiner Stimme. Ich fühle, wie mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen. Die Migräne ist vergessen. Ich packe Alesia bei den Schultern, kann mich gerade noch davon abhalten, sie kräftig zu schütteln.

Lachend wehrt sie mich ab. "Erinnerst du dich tatsächlich nicht? Das täte mir leid für dich, Tari - es war so romantisch, ich habe dich richtig beneidet..."

"Bei den Göttern, Alesia - wovon redest Du?!" Ich fühle, wie meine Knie weich werden – gut, dass ich sitze –, und wie mein Herz zu rasen beginnt. Ich starre sie mit offenem Mund an, wie ein sterbender Fisch.

"Oh, das _kannst_ du nicht vergessen haben, Tari." Alesia setzt ein verträumtes Lächeln auf, während meine Augen immer größer werden. "Er hielt dich in seinen Armen, streichelte dein Haar, und deine Arme lagen um seinen Hals – es hat mich richtig gerührt, das zu sehen. Und ihr habt euch geküsst."

"Nein... NEIN! Das stimmt nicht!" Das kann doch nicht sein! Entschieden schüttele ich meine Mähne. "Du lügst!", zische ich wütend. "Das denkst du dir nur aus, um mich zu ärgern! Als wenn ich... ich würde nie, nie, NIEMALS einen anderen küssen..."

"Schsch, beruhige dich! Die Leute glotzen schon!" Sie deutet mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Tisches mit den Botanikern und deren Leibgarde, die höchst interessiert zu uns herübergaffen. "Warum sollte ich dich ärgern wollen, Tari? Ich habe mich so für dich gefreut, weil deine Wunden nun endlich zu heilen scheinen!" Alesias Ausdruck hat sich von freudiger Neugier zu stirnrunzelnder Besorgnis gewandelt. "Dann weißt du es wirklich nicht mehr? Dann hast du auch vergessen, dass er dich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht in dein Zimmer getragen – und es erst heute früh wieder verlassen hat? Ich habe es nur durch Zufall gesehen, weil ich..."

"Nein, das weiß ich nicht mehr", flüstere ich tonlos. "Ich weiß _nichts_ mehr, gar nichts!" Götter, was habe ich getan?!

Süße Melandru, ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken, nie mehr wieder... Verzweifelt zermartere ich mein armes, vom Restalkohol malträtiertes Hirn, um etwaige Erinnerungsfetzen aufzufangen, aber da ist nichts. Und Feanor war in meinem Zimmer? _Bis heute morgen_? Götter... ich lausche in mich hinein, klopfe gedanklich all meine Gliedmaßen ab. Zumindest mein Körper, wenn schon nicht mein Hirn, würde sich doch erinnern, wenn ich mit ihm... Ich würde es auf jeden Fall jetzt noch spüren, wenn wir... aber nein. Da ist nichts, und da war auch nichts. Ganz sicher nicht. Oh, den Göttern sei Dank!!

"Du hast dich verguckt, Alesia. Bestimmt. Was du da erzählst, ist völlig unmöglich." Ich schüttele erneut den Kopf, so dass meine Haare um mein Gesicht fliegen und der Schmerz mit protestierendem Pochen in meine Schläfen zurückkehrt. Wenn ich mich nicht daran erinnere, dann ist es nie passiert. Und wenn ich für mich beschließe, dass es niemals stattgefunden hat, dann ist es auch nicht wahr. Oder?!

Alesia drückt mitfühlend meinen Arm. "Trink deinen Chai, Tari. Und nein, ich habe mich nicht verguckt. Ich leide ja nicht unter Sehstörungen." Sie zupft liebevoll neckend an meinen langen Mähnenfransen, die von der Nacht noch ganz zerzaust sind. "Was ist denn so schlimm daran, Tari? Ein Kuss ist nur ein Kuss. Was dann allerdings in deinem Zimmer passiert ist..."

"Da ist gar nichts passiert! GAR NICHTS!", fauche ich. "Zumindest DAS würde ich wissen!"

"Nun ja, ich vermute, du hast recht." Alesia grinst schelmisch. "Und wenn ich noch so sternhagelvoll wäre - das Zusammensein mit einem so kraftvollen Mann würde nicht einmal _ich_ vergessen. Aber was nicht ist... ihr solltet das bald nachholen. Wenn du nüchtern bist. Dann hast du auch mehr davon."

"Oh, sei still! Du bist... du bist furchtbar, Alesia! Lass mich raus hier, sofort!" Ich will mich an ihr vorbei nach draußen in den Gang drängeln, aber sie hält mich fest.

"Erst wirst du das essen." Sie deutet energisch auf den Teller mit dem undefinierbaren Brei aus Weizenflocken. Die warme Milch ist inzwischen erkaltet und hat eine dicke Haut gebildet, die das gedämpfte Tageslicht reflektiert, das durch das Fenster hereinscheint. "Du hast gestern den ganzen Tag wieder so gut wie nichts gegessen, stimmt's? Und dafür die halbe Nacht gesoffen." Sie schüttelt missbilligend ihren kahlrasierten Kopf. "Kein Wunder, dass du Gedächtnislücken hast."

Da ich weiß, dass sie nicht locker lassen wird, würge ich mit angeekeltem Gesicht die Hälfte des zähen, kalten Flockenbreis herunter und stürze den Becher Chai hinterher, um den widerlich pelzigen Geschmack in meinem Mund zu beseitigen.

"So, zufrieden?" Ich halte die Hand vor den Mund, unterdrücke ein Aufstoßen. "Weißt du, wo Feanor ist? Ich glaube, ich habe etwas mit ihm zu klären!"

"Er ist draußen, mit Stephan. Er wollte ihm ein paar canthanische Schwerttechniken zeigen. Aber, Tari" – sie schiebt meinen Teller beiseite, legt die Hand auf meinen Arm –, "sei nicht so hart mit ihm, was immer auch passiert ist. Immerhin ist er auch nur ein Mann. Ihm liegt so viel an dir... jeder kann das sehen. Und seit der Schlacht gegen den Mantel am Blutstein ist es ihm besonders deutlich anzumerken."

"Sehr schön. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Ich unterdrücke ein ungeduldiges Knurren, quetsche mich an ihr vorbei und rausche hinaus in die laue Luft des Vormittags, danke den Göttern für den dichten Vorhang aus blaugrünem Laub, Riesenfarnen und Schlingpflanzen, der die Herberge umwuchert und gerade so viel Tageslicht hindurchlässt, dass es nicht schmerzhaft in meine Augen sticht.

Mit Chili an meiner Seite, die draußen auf mich gewartet hat – Melandru allein weiß, wo sie die Nacht verbracht hat, in meinem Zimmer war sie jedenfalls nicht –, stapfe ich durch den beinahe menschenleeren Außenposten, hebe geistesabwesend die Hand, um den Kaufmann und den Waffenschmied zu grüßen, die mir freundlich zuwinken. Ich bin so damit beschäftigt, die Grübeleien darüber abzuschütteln, ob Alesia sich nun verguckt hat oder nicht, dass ich es kaum wahrnehme. Kaira, die junge Klinge-Späherin, kreuzt meinen Weg, ich reiße mich gerade genug zusammen, um sie nach Gareth zu fragen, doch sie hat noch nichts von ihm gehört. Umso besser, mein Kopf kann dringend noch ein paar Stunden Pause vertragen. Oder ein paar Tage. Oder ein paar Wochen.

Aus Richtung der Wasserfälle, untermalt von deren Rauschen, vernehme ich Stephans dröhnendes Organ und – leiser – Feanors Stimme. Ich verstehe die Worte nicht, aber ich erkenne sein dunkles Timbre. Mein Herz fängt an, laut und vernehmlich zu pochen – nun werde ich ja bald erfahren, was gestern Nacht wirklich geschehen ist... doch blitzschnell schießt mir die Frage durch den Kopf, ob ich es wirklich wissen _will_. Ich hätte Alesia fragen sollen, was für eine Art Kuss es war – ein geschwisterlicher? Eher nicht. Sonst hätte sie es vermutlich nicht mal erwähnt. Dann vielleicht ein schüchterner? Oder gar ein leidenschaftlicher?? Aber... macht das wirklich einen Unterschied? Und außerdem hat es ohnehin nie stattgefunden. Trotzdem fragt sich ein winzig kleiner Teil von mir, wie sich dieser Kuss, der nie passiert ist, wohl angefühlt hat.

Stephan und Feanor stehen nebeneinander auf dem breiten, sandigen Uferstreifen des größeren der beiden Weiher, in die sich die Wasserfälle ergießen. Sie haben mich noch nicht bemerkt. Die scharfkantigen Rillen eines Übungskreises zerteilen den hellen, feinkörnigen Sand, gezogen mit der Spitze einer Schwertklinge, so wie es üblich ist. Die beiden Männer halten ihre blankgezogenen Schwerter in der Hand – Stephan seine schlichte Runenklinge, und Feanor die leicht grünlich schimmernde Smaragdklinge, die noch einmal um die Hälfte länger ist als Stephans Schwert. Das Licht der Morgensonne bricht sich in den großen, tiefgrünen Edelsteinen, die in den hellen Stahl eingelassen sind, schickt kleine, grüne Blitze in die warme Luft.

Wie unterschiedlich die beiden Männer sind – Stephan ist beinahe einen Kopf kleiner als Feanor, aber dafür gut eine Hand breiter und viel unförmiger. Zu viel Bier, denke ich grinsend. Der Canthani hingegen ist bei aller Muskelmasse elegant wie ein Panther, daneben wirkt mein alter Freund mit seinem Stiernacken und seinen baumstammartigen Gliedmaßen regelrecht vierschrötig und geradezu ungelenk.

Die beiden drehen mir den Rücken zu, während Feanor die Smaragdklinge mit einer Hand waagerecht über seinen Kopf hebt und sie diagonal nach rechts herabsausen lässt, wobei die Schwertspitze ein kleines, aber kompliziertes Muster beschreibt. Stephan schaut ihm aufmerksam zu, tritt ein paar Schritte beiseite und versucht, die Übung nachzuahmen. Beide Männer sind von der Hüfte aufwärts nackt. Stephan trieft förmlich von der Anstrengung des morgendlichen Trainings, auf Feanors hell gebräunter Haut glänzt hingegen nur ein dünner, feiner Schweißfilm. Sein langes, dunkelrotes Haar schimmert in der Sonne wie poliertes Mahagoni, einzelne Strähnen kleben feucht zwischen den gewölbten Muskeln seiner Schulterblätter, während der Rest seiner Mähne mit jeder Bewegung locker um die breiten Schultern weht.

Seine schlangenartigen Tätowierungen ziehen sich von den Schultern bis auf die Hälfte des Rückens hinab, die Bewegung der Muskeln scheint ihnen ein hypnotisierendes Eigenleben zu verleihen, so dass ich kaum den Blick abwenden kann. Mit angehaltenem Atem, den Blick unverwandt auf Feanor gerichtet, lasse ich mich lautlos in das weiche Gras sinken, will keine Bewegung verpassen. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss das Spiel seiner harten Muskeln unter der schimmernden Haut einfach bewundern. Vielleicht, weil es mich so sehr an Rurik denken lässt... ich spüre, wie mein Herz sich qualvoll zusammenzieht, schließe für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen, um den Schmerz niederzukämpfen. Auch er hatte diesen langgliedrigen und dennoch starken Knochenbau, diese hochgewölbte, trockene Muskulatur und diese raubkatzenhafte Geschmeidigkeit, machte bei aller Kraft nie eine überflüssige Bewegung, und doch bestand kein Zweifel daran, welch tödliche Gewalt hinter jedem einzelnen Schwerthieb saß. Aber was hat ihm all seine Stärke und all sein Können letzten Endes genützt... ich schlucke hart, beiße mir auf die Unterlippe.

Feanor dreht sich um, als hätte er mich gehört – was eigentlich überhaupt nicht sein kann – und kommt mit langen Schritten auf mich zu, steckt die Smaragdklinge dabei zurück in die Scheide und geht vor mir in die Hocke. Unbehaglich erwidere ich den Blick seiner dunklen Augen – was wird er sagen? Sollte Alesia mich nicht angeschwindelt haben – was wird er nun von mir erwarten? Ich rutsche in mich zusammen, verschränke defensiv die Arme vor der Brust. Auch Stephan sieht nun zu mir herüber, brüllt "Hoi, Tari! Endlich ausgeschlafen?" und hebt mit breitem Grinsen das Schwert zum Gruß.

"Guten Morgen." Feanor lächelt sanft auf mich herab. Er hebt eine Hand, streicht mir sacht eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn – ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite, aber nicht weit genug, um ihm erfolgreich auszuweichen, und fluche innerlich. Das Schlimme ist, dass einem Teil von mir diese zärtliche kleine Geste gefallen hat.

"Wie fühlst du dich? Kopfschmerzen?", fragt er. Leise Besorgnis klingt in seiner Stimme mit. "Ich glaube, das war gestern ein bisschen viel für dich. Obwohl du eigentlich kaum etwas getrunken hast. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so wenig verträgt." Er lacht leise, aber es klingt nicht boshaft oder spöttisch, im Gegenteil. Eher... ach, ich weiß auch nicht wie.

"Es geht schon", murmle ich. "Ich hatte einen von Alesias Gifttränken. Die Kopfschmerzen sind weg, dafür habe ich nun für den Rest des Tages diesen gallebitteren Geschmack im Mund." Ich verziehe angewidert das Gesicht.

"Komm in den Schatten", meint er, nimmt mich am Arm, zieht mich auf die Füße und führt mich zu einer dichtstehenden Gruppe Riesenfarne, drückt mich sanft in deren Schatten nieder und setzt sich neben mich. Seine dunklen Augen studieren mich aufmerksam. Ich bemerke nicht ohne Schrecken den weichen, liebevollen Ausdruck auf seinem schmalen, ebenmäßigen Gesicht, und mir wird ganz flau im Magen. Götter, was ist nur passiert letzte Nacht... so hat er mich doch früher nicht angesehen? Oder doch? Fällt es mir nur jetzt erst auf? Aber warum wundert mich das überhaupt, nach all dem, was er mir gestern abend eröffnet hat? Das ist etwas, worüber ich nachdenken muss - ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich damit umgehen soll. Ich kann die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, so irritierend nah... ich beginne zu zittern, obwohl ich nicht friere.

"Hast du gar keinen Kater?", frage ich schließlich, blicke verstohlen durch die Fransen meiner Mähne zu ihm hinüber. Sein Gesicht ist eine Idee blasser als sonst, aber angeschlagen scheint er nicht zu sein - jedenfalls nicht so sehr wie ich. Götter, ich werde nie wieder etwas trinken...!

"Nein." Er lächelt. "Ich bin nur etwas übernächtigt."

"Wie bin ich eigentlich ins Bett gekommen?", frage ich unschuldig. Was wird er antworten? Werde ich jetzt erfahren, was passiert ist? _Falls_ etwas passiert ist? Mein Herz beginnt in bedrohlicher Lautstärke zu klopfen, während Feanors Lächeln sich eine Idee intensiviert. "Ich habe dich getragen. Irgendwann letzte Nacht. Du hattest Schwierigkeiten, aufzustehen. Daran musst du dich doch erinnern?" Er greift nach meiner Hand, aber ich ziehe sie weg.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, der daraus resultierende Schwindel lässt mich die knappe Bewegung sofort bereuen. "Nein. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, ist, dass ich dir von Ascalon erzählt habe."

"Und danach... an gar nichts?" Feanors Lächeln schwindet, er zieht die dunklen Brauen ganz leicht zusammen.

"Nein...", ich hebe die Schultern. "An gar nichts. Ist denn etwas passiert, woran ich mich erinnern _sollte_?" Ich werfe ihm einen forschenden Blick zu. "Ich hoffe, ich habe mich nicht danebenbenommen?" Ich lächele unbehaglich und merke zu spät, dass ich ihm gerade eine goldene Brücke gebaut habe, um mich weiter im Dunkeln über die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu lassen.

Feanor zögert einen Moment, überlegt. Ich lege den Kopf schief, warte. Schließlich scheint er eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er seufzt leise. "Nein, das hast du nicht", antwortet er endlich. Das Lächeln kehrt zurück. "Du bist sehr niedlich, wenn du betrunken bist."

"_Niedlich_?!", fauche ich indigniert und funkele ihn ärgerlich an. "_Mäuse_ sind niedlich. Willst du mich mit einem kleinen, pelzigen Nagetier vergleichen?!"

Er hebt entschuldigend die Hände, zieht die Brauen hoch, verzieht reumütig das Gesicht. Doch hinter all der Zerknirschung sehe ich genau, dass er innerlich grinst. "Götter, nein – natürlich nicht! Hab Nachsicht mit einem Nicht-Muttersprachler, Tari. Was ich eigentlich meinte, war..."

"Oh, lass es einfach!", unterbreche ich ihn harscher als beabsichtigt, winke mit einer heftigen Handbewegung ab. Ich könnte mich ohrfeigen, weil ich ihm das, was ich wissen wollte, aus reiner Dämlichkeit nicht unauffällig entlocken konnte. Nun bleibt nur noch der direkte Weg – ich könnte ihn schließlich einfach fragen. Aber eher beiße ich mir die Zunge ab! Ach, verdammt!!

Nun denn – auch gut. Dann bleibt es dabei. Nichts ist passiert. Was ich nicht weiß, hat auch nie stattgefunden. Ich werde es ganz einfach vergessen – Götter, was für ein Schlamassel! Allmählich bekomme ich Übung darin, denke ich und verziehe den Mund. Höchste Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. Ich blicke zu Stephan hinüber, der gerade eine komplizierte Fußfolge übt. "Was genau tut er da?"

"Ich habe Stephan ein paar canthanische Schwerttechniken demonstriert", erklärt Feanor, der meinem Blick gefolgt ist. "Unser Stil ist etwas anders als der tyrianische, und er hat mich gebeten, ihm das eine oder andere zu zeigen. Man weiß nie, wozu es gut ist."

Als hätte er uns gehört, kommt Stephan nun zu uns herüber, Feanor und ich stehen auf. "War sehr interessant, Jungchen", meint Stephan jovial und haut Feanor klatschend auf die Schulter. "Hast schon ein paar nette Tricks drauf, das muss ich dir lassen! Aber ich mach Schluss für heute, ich geh was trinken." Er winkt noch kurz und stiefelt von dannen, die Klinge lässig mit der Breitseite auf die Schulter gelegt.

"Lange hat er nicht durchgehalten", kommentiert Feanor. Seine Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert. "Wir haben nur zwei Stunden konzentriert trainiert. Und wie sieht es mit dir aus, Tari? Komm, ich zeige dir ein paar einfache Techniken. Das kann nie schaden. Fühlst du dich gut genug dafür?" Er legt eine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter und schiebt mich in Richtung des Übungskreises auf dem feinen Sandstrand am Ufer des Weihers.

"Es wird schon gehen... aber ich habe nicht mal ein Schwert, Feanor", merke ich an, will mir die Blöße nicht geben, aber eigentlich ist mir überhaupt nicht nach einer Unterrichtsstunde im Schwertkampf zumute – eher nach einem Nickerchen im Schatten, um den Rest meines Katers auszuschlafen.

"Das macht nichts. Du nimmst meins."

Skeptisch hebe ich eine Braue – dieses riesige Schwert? "Hast du das auch in meiner Größe?", frage ich zweifelnd. "Es wird aussehen, als ob..."

"Erstmal ist es egal, wie es aussieht, Tari. Es ist nur eine einfache Übung. Geh ein Stück beiseite, ich zeige dir den Bewegungsablauf."

Er winkt mich aus dem Kreis, ich trete ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich stöhne innerlich, frage mich, warum ich nicht einfach gehe. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht mit ihm allein sein, aber irgendwie doch – alles fühlt sich verändert an seit dem letzten Abend, seit er mir seine Gefühle mehr oder weniger unverschleiert offenbart hat. Ich schüttele meine Mähne, als ob ich damit auch meine Verwirrung abschütteln könnte.

"Ich zeige dir _Shihogiri_, den Vier-Richtungen-Schnitt", erläutert Feanor nun, der sich in die Mitte des Übungskreises begeben hat. "Der Sinn ist, vier Angreifer zu bezwingen, die dich einkreisen. Im Moment der Spannung musst du den Gegnern zuvorkommen. Der erste Angreifer von schräg rechts, der gerade sein Schwert zieht, wird mit einem Schlag des Schwertgriffes auf die Hand ausgebremst, der zweite Gegner hinten links mit einem Gegenangriff durch einen Stich ins Zentrum erledigt. Eine Wendung zurück zum ersten Gegner schaltet diesen mit einem senkrechten Schnitt aus, dann werden ebenso der dritte Gegner rechts hinten und zuletzt der vierte Gegner links vorne besiegt. Schau her, ich zeige es dir."

Ich lasse mich mit gekreuzten Beinen im Gras neben dem Kreis nieder, meinen Blick unverwandt auf Feanor gerichtet, bemühe mich, mit meinem noch immer nicht ganz klaren Kopf den Sinn dessen zu erfassen, was er tut. Ich versuche, mir vier Angreifer vorzustellen, die aus vier Richtungen auf Feanor eindrängen. Meine Fantasie kleidet sie in dunkle Roben mit tief über die Gesichter gezogenen Kapuzen, bewaffnet jeden von ihnen mit einem tödlichen Langschwert.

Feanor tritt nun drei Schritte vor, mit geschmeidigen, effizienten Bewegungen, ohne jede Hast. Er zieht im Gehen das Schwert mit beiden Händen halb aus der Scheide, schlägt dem imaginären Gegner vor ihm hart mit dem Knauf auf die Hand. Die Wucht, die hinter dem Schlag sitzt, ist deutlich sichtbar, ich kann mir ohne Schwierigkeiten vorstellen, wie sie den Gegner dazu veranlasst, sein eigenes Schwert fallenzulassen. Nun zieht Feanor das Schwert mit einer schnellen, fließenden Bewegung ganz aus der Scheide, das helle, scharfe Zischen von Metall auf Metall zerschneidet die laue Luft. Er wendet sich blitzartig um und sticht die Klinge mit einer Hand dem Angreifer hinter ihm ins Herz. Meine Fantasie lässt den Gegner tödlich getroffen zu Boden sinken, fügt eine hellrote Blutlache hinzu, die sich langsam unter den wehenden dunklen Roben im hellen Sand ausbreitet.

Unterdessen dreht Feanor sich wieder um, hebt das Schwert mit beiden Händen hoch über den Kopf, Sonnenlicht gleißt grell auf dem polierten Stahl. Er lässt die lange, schimmernde Klinge fauchend auf den ersten Gegner niedersausen und wendet sich mit einer raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegung nach rechts, zerteilt den dritten Widersacher mit einem Schlag diagonal von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte. Meine Fantasie hört das dumpfe Plumpsen, als der leblose Körper in zwei Teilen zu Boden fällt. Sand spritzt unter den Sohlen von Feanors Stiefeln auf, als er sich blitzschnell auf dem Absatz umdreht, und den vierten Angreifer auf die gleiche Weise erledigt. Wieder hebt er die Waffe hoch über seinen Kopf, tritt rückwärts, schaut sich um. Während die linke Hand an die Schwertscheide greift, schlägt er mit der rechten in einer knappen, seitwärts gerichteten Bewegung das imaginäre Blut von der Klinge, um sie dann mit einer schnellen, weichfließenden Bewegung wieder in der Scheide zu versenken. All das hat nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, ein Schattentanz voller Kraft, Eleganz und Leichtigkeit. Stephan würde das nie so hinkriegen, überlege ich und grinse innerlich, bei ihm wäre bei der Kraft schon Schluss.

"Komm her, Tari, jetzt bist du dran. Hast du gut zugesehen?" Feanor winkt mich zu sich, löst dabei den Waffengurt von seinen Hüften. Ich stehe auf, trete auf ihn zu und lasse es zu, dass er um meine Taille greift, um mir den schweren Waffengurt umzulegen. Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als seine Finger für einen Wimpernschlag die nackte Haut meiner Flanke berühren. Auf dem letzten Loch passt der Waffengurt gerade eben so, dass er mir nicht über die Hüften rutscht, doch die Spitze der Schwertscheide schleift beinahe auf dem Boden.

"Das hat keinen Sinn, Feanor", erkläre ich und blicke stirnrunzelnd auf den langen Griff der Smaragdklinge hinab, der an meiner Seite hervorragt. "Ich könnte die Klinge ja nicht mal aus der Scheide ziehen. Meine Arme sind zu kurz für dieses Riesending."

"Hmm... lass mal sehen." Er tritt hinter mich, während ich überlege, was es da noch zu sehen gibt, das ist doch wohl offensichtlich?

"Weißt du, wie du so einen langen Beidhänder ziehen musst?", fragt Feanor. "Die rechte Hand dicht an die Parierstange – so" – er ergreift meine Hand, plaziert sie auf den Griff des Schwertes – "und die linke greift an die Schwertscheide – genau so." Feanor nimmt meine linke Hand, legt sie an das obere Ende der Scheide und schließt meine Finger darum. Der Kontrast zwischen der Wärme seiner Finger und der Kühle der Metallbeschläge auf dem abgewetzten Leder irritiert mich in zunehmendem Maße, ich habe Mühe, mich zu konzentrieren.

"Du ziehst die Klinge nach rechts oben und die Schwertscheide nach links hinten", erklärt er weiter, führt meine Hände während der Bewegung, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meint. "Entspann dich", sagt er leise, seine dunkle Stimme bringt meine Haarspitzen zum Vibrieren. "Ganz locker. Dann geht es wie von selbst."

Ich tue mein Bestes, aber wie soll ich mich entspannen, wenn er so dicht hinter mir steht, dass er mich berührt? Drei Versuche braucht es, dann gleitet das große Schwert tatsächlich mit einem leisen Zischen aus der Scheide heraus, doch es ist so schwer, dass ich vornüber gefallen wäre, wenn Feanor mich nicht mit festem Griff um die Taille daran gehindert hätte.

Er lacht leise. "Gut. Du musst dich erst an die Länge und das Gewicht der Klinge gewöhnen. Wir machen ein paar einfache Schlagübungen."

Mein Gesicht verzieht sich in komischer Verzweiflung, ich kralle beide Hände um den Griff der Smaragdklinge. "Wozu soll das gut sein? Ich bin nicht mal ein Krieger, Feanor!"

"Ich auch nicht. Es hat mir trotzdem nicht geschadet." Er lächelt. "Rechte Hand an die Parierstange, die linke dahinter, direkt vor den Knauf. Lass ein bisschen Platz dazwischen, aber nicht zu viel. Heb es hoch. Ja, waagerecht über deinen Kopf." Ich tue, was er sagt, kann durch einen Ausfallschritt gerade noch verhindern, dass das Gewicht der Klinge mich nach hinten reißt. "Jetzt schlag die Klinge diagonal nach unten rechts. Und langsam. Gut so. Und wieder hoch. Und nochmal. Jetzt nach unten links." Meine Arme beginnen bereits jetzt zu schmerzen. "Das Ding ist viel zu schwer..."

"Nein, du machst das sehr gut. Jetzt geh geradeaus. Langsam. Mit jedem Schritt einen Schlag. Abwechselnd nach links und nach rechts. Nimm die Klinge höher!" Er tippt unter meinen Ellbogen, geht neben mir her. "Sehr schön. Schneller jetzt! Und nicht verkrampfen. Du brauchst gar nicht so viel Kraft. Die Wucht kommt aus der Klinge selbst. Lass die rechte Hand lockerer, sie soll nur führen, nicht das Schwert festhalten. Ja, gut so."

Unerbittlich treibt er mich vor, und ich frage mich, was das Ganze soll, frage mich ein weiteres Mal, warum ich eigentlich nicht einfach gehe. Bald kommt es mir vor, als wären wir Meilen an dem kleinen Teich entlanggeschritten, langsam erst, nun mit schnellen, flüssigen Schritten. Allmählich gewöhne ich mich an die Länge und das Gewicht des Schwertes. Schließlich schaffe ich es tatsächlich, die Schläge präzise genug auszuführen, dass die schwere Klinge die Luft bei jedem Schlag mit scharfem, fauchendem Pfeifen zerteilt.

"Gut, Tari! Sehr gut! Dabei sollten wir es für heute belassen." Er lächelt, hält mich am Ellbogen fest. Ich lasse das Schwert sinken, keuche vor Anstrengung. Jetzt erst fühle ich die Schweißperlen auf meiner Stirn, spüre, wie der Schweiß in kleinen Tröpfchen die Linie meines Rückgrats hinabrinnt. Feanor schnallt den Waffengurt von meiner Hüfte, legt ihn sich selbst wieder um und nimmt mir das Schwert ab.

"Du hast natürlich recht, die Klinge _ist_ zu groß für dich", meint er, während er die Smaragdklinge in ihrer Scheide versenkt. "Dafür hast du es wirklich gut gemacht. Mit einem Schwert, das deiner Größe angepasst ist, wird es dir viel leichter fallen. Ich werde dir ein _Katana_ besorgen, wenn wir nach Cantha kommen. Das dürfte..."

"Wenn _wir_ nach Cantha kommen?!" Ich schnappe nach Luft. "Du tust so, als sei das bereits beschlossene Sache!"

"Oh nein." Er lächelt und stellt sich hinter mich, beginnt, mit kräftigen, kreisenden Bewegungen meine verkrampften Schultermuskeln zu massieren. "Das nicht. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich."

"Wir werden ja sehen", knirsche ich, "aber zunächst werde ich den schlimmsten Muskelkater meines Lebens bekommen." Ich recke meine Arme und meinen Oberkörper, spreize die verkrampften Finger. Ich höre, wie die Wirbel meines Rückgrats vernehmlich knacken. "Ich habe gerade ein paar Muskeln entdeckt, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass ich sie habe. Kein Wunder", ich werfe einen Blick in den Himmel, prüfe den Sonnenstand, "du hast mich jetzt bestimmt zwei Stunden über den Strand gescheucht. Das nächste Mal gebe ich dir eine Stunde Unterricht im Bogenschießen, und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht schonen." Ich drehe den Kopf, grinse ihn an, und er lächelt zurück, dieses feine, unmerkliche Lächeln.

"Ich glaube, ich brauche erstmal ein Bad", erkläre ich, wische mit dem Unterarm den Schweiß von meiner Stirn, nicke Feanor noch kurz zu und mache mich auf den Weg zu dem versteckt liegenden hintersten Wasserfall.

"Warte, ich begleite dich."

Ich drehe mich um, blicke zu Feanor hoch, der gerade zu mir aufschließt, hebe indigniert eine Braue. "In deinen Träumen vielleicht."

Er zuckt zurück, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. Ach, verdammt! Tari, du bist so unendlich taktvoll, fluche ich innerlich, irgendwann schneidet dir noch jemand die Zunge ab, um dein rasiermesserscharfes Mundwerk endlich stillzulegen. Ich probiere ein Lächeln, um den Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen, trete zu ihm, lege meine Fingerspitzen auf seinen Unterarm. "Entschuldige. Es tut mir leid", flüstere ich zerknirscht. "Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Das war gemein. Ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon gut. _Mir_ tut es leid. Meine Bemerkung war... unangemessen", entgegnet er. Seine Stimme hat sich deutlich abgekühlt. Er lächelt, aber hinter diesem Lächeln ist sein Gesicht eine undurchdringliche Maske. "Wir sehen uns später."

Er dreht sich um, stapft davon, lässt mich stehen. Seufzend setze ich meinen Weg fort, steige am grasigen Ufer des kleinen Weihers, in den sich der hinterste, versteckt liegende Wasserfall ergießt, aus meiner Rüstung. Ich wate durch das kristallklare, flache Wasser und stelle mich unter den rauschenden Wasserfall, schließe die Augen und genieße die heilende Wirkung des weichen Wassers, das den Schmerz aus den überanstrengten Muskeln meiner Arme und meines Oberkörpers zieht. Mir fällt ein, dass ich während der Übungsstunde nicht ein einziges Mal an meinen Kummer gedacht habe, auch nicht daran, was in der letzten Nacht wohl passiert ist oder auch nicht. Es hat mich abgelenkt, hat mir sogar Spaß gemacht. Ich habe das Gefühl genossen, wie die lange, schwere Klinge allmählich das tat, was ich wollte, habe Feanors Lob genossen. Und zum Dank kränke ich ihn mit einer unbedachten Bemerkung, die verzeihlich gewesen wäre, wenn er mir gestern abend nicht sein Herz offengelegt hätte. Aber so...?

Oh, was soll's, denke ich, während ich die Arme hebe, um meine schweißverklebte Mähne auszuspülen. Es ist besser, wenn zwischen uns wieder etwas mehr Distanz entsteht – besser für uns beide. Er denkt, es müsse nur genug Zeit vergehen, und alles würde sich in seinem Sinne fügen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihm erklären soll, dass alle Zeit der Welt nicht ausreichen wird, um den Tag kommen zu lassen, den er sich wünscht. Und es tut mir so leid – für Feanor, und auch für mich, irgendwie. Ich hätte ihn lieben können – in einer Welt, in der ich Rurik nicht begegnet wäre... halt – was habe ich da gerade gedacht?! Ich stutze, hinterfrage den Gedanken.

Ich reibe mir das Wasser aus den Augen, sehe Feanor im Geiste vor mir, sein exotisches, ebenmäßiges Gesicht mit den intensiv blickenden, mandelförmigen Augen, eingerahmt von seinem langen, mahagonidunklen Haar, sehe seine hochgewachsene, muskulöse Gestalt, seine bei aller Kraft regelrecht katzenhafte Eleganz, denke bewundernd an sein Geschick im Kampf. Ich fühle förmlich seine beinahe unerschütterliche Ruhe und Gelassenheit, seine sanfte Verlässlichkeit, seine Stärke, seine Sensibiliät, seine emotionale Tiefe. Ich befrage mich noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Die Antwort bleibt dieselbe. Plötzlich sehe ich die Dinge glasklar. In einer anderen Welt hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt.

Ich stoße einen erstickten Seufzer aus, sinke langsam auf den feinkieseligen Boden des kleinen Teiches und krampfe die Finger ineinander, lasse den Kopf hängen, während das weiche Wasser ohne Unterlass auf mich herabrauscht. Ich erkenne, dass mir soeben klargeworden ist, wie viel mir an Feanor liegt, und dass mir unter anderen Umständen noch viel mehr an ihm liegen würde. Meine Gliedmaßen beginnen zu zittern, fühle mich verwirrt, verunsichert und völlig durcheinander. Ich kämpfe mit den Tränen, lasse sie schließlich fließen. Unerkannt mischen sie sich mit dem klaren Wasser, das von oben über mein Gesicht strömt. Aber es ist _diese_ Welt, und keine andere, und sie ist, wie sie ist. Ich kann mein Herz nur einmal verschenken, und ich _habe_ es bereits verschenkt. Und – tut es mir leid? Nein. Das tut es nicht. Würde ich alles noch einmal genauso machen? Ja, das würde ich. Trotz allem.

"Tari! Tari, bist du hier irgendwo?" Alesias aufgeregte Stimme schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken, lässt mich sofort auf die Füße springen. Hektisch biegt sie um eine dichtstehende Gruppe Büsche und Farne, kommt am Ufer zum Stehen und gleitet beinahe in dem saftig grünen Gras aus. Sie rudert mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

"Hier bin ich – was ist denn los?" Eilig platsche ich durch das flache Wasser auf sie zu.

"Gareth ist eingetroffen! Und er hat schlechte Nachrichten mitgebracht. Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen!"

Oh nein, auch das noch... "Verdammt!", fluche ich. "Hast du ein Handtuch?"


	42. Der Zorn des Weißen Mantels

**42. Der Zorn des Weißen Mantels**

Natürlich hat Alesia _kein_ Handtuch, und so zwänge ich mich klitschnass in das knappe Wildleder meiner Rüstung und wringe mir notdürftig die Haare aus, während ich hinter Alesia her zur Herberge hetze. Die beiden ältlichen Botaniker und ihre dumpfgesichtige Begleittruppe hecheln uns entgegen, eilen beinahe fluchtartig zum versteckt liegenden Ausgang des Außenpostens. Ihre Habseligkeiten sind mehr als schlampig gepackt, Schriftrollen ragen zerknickt aus den Rucksäcken, knitterige Teile eilig hineingestopfter Kleidungsstücke hängen an den Seiten heraus, flattern fröhlich hinter ihnen her. Ich bleibe kurz stehen, um ihnen stirnrunzelnd nachzustarren. Warum haben die es so eilig?!

"Komm schon, Tari! Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Alesia packt mein Handgelenk und zerrt mich stolpernd voran.

Vor dem Gästehaus stehen unsere Freunde zusammen mit Kaira, der jungen Klinge-Späherin, die unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt. Sie lauschen sichtlich beunruhigt den Worten eines erschöpft und abgerissen wirkenden Klinge-Kriegers, bei dem es sich wohl um Gareth handeln muss. Entkräftet und nervös wischt er sich über das kantige, schweißüberströmte Gesicht, um dann Feanor wort- und gestenreich etwas zu erläutern, was ich noch nicht verstehe – wir sind noch zu weit weg.

Orion dreht sich um, als wir die Gruppe erreichen. Er furcht die Stirn und schiebt sich mit übertriebener Sorgfalt die weißblonden Ponyfransen aus dem Gesicht, betrachtet meine triefende Gestalt mit hochgezogener Braue von oben bis unten.

"Wie siehst du denn aus?", schnarrt er. "Nicht zu glauben, wie du wieder rumläufst!" Er zieht die kurze, taillierte Jacke seiner silbergrauen Rüstung mit akkuratem Ruck am Saum nach unten glatt, aber ringt sich dabei ein Grinsen ab – soll ich das als Friedensangebot werten? Ich lege den Kopf schief. Hat Alesia ihn ins Gebet genommen, damit er seine unbegründeten Feindseligkeiten mir gegenüber endlich einstellt?

Schließlich grinse ich zurück, deute eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung an. "Ich habe gebadet. Solltest du auch mal versuchen, glaub mir, es tut gar nicht weh. Ich komme auch gern mit und halte deinen Kopf für eine halbe Stunde unter Wasser", offeriere ich freundlich.

"Pssst! Schluss jetzt, sonst gebe ich euch etwas, das eure Zungen lähmt!", zischt Alesia.

Ich schenke Orion noch ein bedauerndes Schulterzucken und schiebe mich zwischen Stephan und Feanor, nicke Gareth knapp zu, der seine Rede unterbricht und mich mit fragend erhobenen Brauen mustert.

"Seid Ihr Tari Calenardhon?"

"Aye, die bin ich. Und Ihr müsst Gareth sein", stelle ich fest und neige höflich den Kopf. Wassertropfen aus meiner nassen Mähne rinnen mir in die Augen, ich blinzle sie weg. "Saidra hat uns gesagt, dass wir Euch hier treffen sollen. Was ist passiert? Was soll die Aufregung?"

Gareth seufzt. Er nimmt den Helm ab, fährt sich durch das verschwitzte, strubbelige dunkelbraune Haar, holt tief Atem und lässt seine Blicke zwischen uns hin und her schweifen, um sie schließlich auf mein Gesicht zu heften.

"Wir wurden von jemandem aus unseren eigenen Reihen verraten", zischt er schließlich zornig. Sein kantiges Gesicht verzerrt sich vor Abscheu.

Ich ziehe die Stirn kraus. Also doch. "Saidra hat so etwas schon vermutet... jetzt ist es also sicher?"

"Ja. Der Verräter hat dem Weißen Mantel die Standorte all unserer Stützpunkte in der gesamten Region preisgegeben. Sie starten gerade einen gewaltigen Angriff, der von dem Demagogen selbst koordiniert wird. Sie können es gar nicht erwarten, Hablions Tod zu rächen."

"Der _Demagoge_? Wer ist das?", höre ich Feanors dunkle Stimme neben mir. Ich blicke zu ihm hoch, mustere ihn. Sein langes Haar hängt ihm schwer und dunkel vor Feuchtigkeit über die Schultern, auch er scheint ein Bad unter den Fällen genommen zu haben. Ich betrachte verstohlen sein Profil, die dichten Wimpern, die eine winzige Idee zu lange, gerade Nase, das kräftige, stoppelige Kinn. Zum Rasieren ist er anscheinend noch nicht gekommen... Mein Blick bleibt auf seinen sanft geschwungenen Lippen hängen. Was ist passiert letzte Nacht? Habe ich diese Lippen geküsst? Habe ich...?? Und was ist in meinem Zimmer geschehen? Nicht das, was Alesia denkt, soviel ist sicher, aber was dann? Weitere Küsse? Warm, zärtlich, leidenschaftlich? Hat er mich in seinen Armen gehalten? Mich berührt? Gestreichelt? Wie... wie hat sich das angefühlt? Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, ein warmes, kribbelndes Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus. Götter, meine Fantasie geht mit mir durch, an solche Dinge sollte ich nicht einmal _denken_... wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte! Plötzlich wünschte ich, er würde zu mir heruntersehen, damit ich in seinen Augen die Versicherung lesen könnte, dass meine harsche Bemerkung von vorhin nichts hat zwischen uns treten lassen. Aber er tut es nicht, hält den Blick unverwandt auf Gareth gerichtet. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Ja, ganz bestimmt sogar. Ich spüre einen winzigen, scharfen Stich in meinem Inneren, beiße mir kurz auf die Lippen.

"Der Demagoge ist einer der Champions des Weißen Mantels", antwortet Gareth derweil auf Feanors Frage. "Einer ihrer Anführer, und einer ihrer mächtigsten und profiliertesten Krieger. Sie bieten alles auf, was sie haben, um Euch zu erwischen." Gareth blickt auf seinen Helm, dreht ihn nervös in den Händen. "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Unsere Späher berichten von einer Vorhut des Mantels, die aus drei Gruppen besteht und die soeben von Süden her auf diesen Außenposten zumarschiert. Ihr müsst sie um jeden Preis aufhalten!" Er setzt den Helm wieder auf.

"Aye." Ich fahre mit den Fingern durch meine feuchte Mähne, bevor ich mich zum Gehen wende, zwinge all die unerwünschten Gedanken und all die unbeantworteten Fragen, die die letzte Nacht offengelassen hat, zurück in die tieferen, dunstigeren Schichten meines Bewusstseins, wo sie mich nicht von den Aufgaben und Gefahren, denen ich mich jetzt zu stellen habe, ablenken können. "Und dann? Sollen wir hierher zurückkehren?"

"Nein. Ihr geht weiter nach Süden und warnt Ratsmitglied Vaylor. Ihr findet ihn in Ventaris Zuflucht. Wir brauchen dringend etwas Zeit, um unsere Zelte hier abzubrechen und unsere Leute zusammenzutrommeln. Diese Zeit müsst ihr uns verschaffen!"

Ich bin bereits auf dem Weg in die Herberge, um meine spärlichen Habseligkeiten zu packen, drehe mich noch einmal um.

"Wie weit ist der Weg zu Ventaris Zuflucht, Gareth?"

"Nicht weit. Nicht mal ein halber Tagesmarsch, aber die Kämpfe gegen den Mantel werden Euch aufhalten. Ich glaube kaum, dass Ihr vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit dort sein werdet. Der Weg ist leicht zu finden, folgt einfach dem breitesten Pfad in südliche Richtung. Wir kommen mit Verstärkung nach, sobald wir können. Mögen die Götter Euch beschützen!"

Bereits zehn Minuten später haben wir den idyllischen Außenposten verlassen und traben eilig den breiten, von dichtem Urwaldbewuchs gesäumten Pfad in Richtung Süden. Ich renne mit Chili vorweg, um den Weg auszuspähen, Stephan und Feanor sind dicht hinter mir. Ich höre das Rasseln von Stephans Kettenhemd und das leise Klingeln der metallenen Amulette und Ketten auf Feanors Rüstung.

Im Laufen versuche ich, den Knoten der Besorgnis in meinem Magen zu lösen. Die Doppelstunde Schwerttraining, die Feanor mir heute morgen verpasst hat, ist trotz des heilkräftigen Wassers der Fälle, unter dem ich gebadet habe, nicht spurlos an mir vorübergegangen, die Muskeln meiner Schultern und Oberarme sind verspannt und schmerzen von der Anstrengung der ungewohnten Bewegungen, dazu kommt noch der Rest des Katers der letzten Nacht. Ich muss es ignorieren, darf nicht daran denken, sonst bekomme ich ein Problem.

Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir noch heute so eilig abreisen müssen und dass uns mehrere Kämpfe bevorstehen, von denen keiner weiß, wie schwer sie sein werden... Besorgt grübele ich über die vermutliche Kampfstärke der Mantel-Truppen nach, denen wir hier entgegeneilen. Bedauern mischt sich in meine Besorgnis, Bedauern darüber, dass wir die friedliche Atmosphäre der Wasserfälle des Zerwürfnisses so schnell wieder verlassen mussten. Wie gern hätte ich noch ein paar Tage dort verbracht, um Kraft zu schöpfen, mich zu erholen, um nachzudenken – aber dafür bleibt nun keine Zeit mehr. Dabei habe ich über so viele Dinge nachzudenken... viele? Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Eigentlich nur über eine einzige Sache, und die wiegt schwer genug... aber nicht jetzt. Ich scheuche die Gedanken beiseite, fokussiere meine Sinne auf den Weg vor uns, lausche, versuche, hinter dem Rauschen des dichten Blätterdaches, dem Gekreisch der Dschungelvögel und schließlich den Geräuschen, die von meinen Kameraden hinter mir herrühren, etwaige Laute auszumachen, die hier nicht hingehören, die das Kommen des Weißen Mantels ankündigen. Schweiß rinnt mir über Rücken und Bauch, die heiße Schwüle des frühen Nachmittags macht die Luft dick und schwer zu atmen.

Schließlich halte ich die anderen vor einer Kurve an, bedeute ihnen, leise zu sein.

"Irgend etwas ist da vorne... aber der Urwald ist zu dicht, so kann ich nichts sehen. Seid ganz still, ich geh mal nachsehen."

"Ich komme mit", meint Feanor leise. "Ich will nicht, dass du dich allein einem Dutzend Mantelkrieger gegenübersiehst."

Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Einer bleibt eher unbemerkt als zwei. Ich werde allein gehen." Ich fange den Blick seiner dunklen Augen auf, sehe die Besorgnis darin, und auch eine Spur von... ich weiß nicht genau, wovon, kann es nicht deuten. Ich probiere ein Lächeln, versuche, Beruhigung und Zuversicht hineinzulegen, aber die steile Falte zwischen Feanors dunklen Brauen bleibt stehen, auch wenn er mir zunickt, meine Entscheidung ohne ein weiteres Wort akzeptiert.

"Claude", flüstere ich, "kannst du nicht schon mal ein paar Knochendiener herbeizaubern?"

Mein nekromantischer Freund zieht eine schwarze Braue hoch. "Wie denn? Dafür brauche ich erstmal Leichen."

"Ach so... ja, natürlich...."

"Warum opferst du dich nicht, Tari?", schlägt Orion im Flüsterton vor, aber er grinst dabei.

"Aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit", zische ich zurück. "Weil du dich dann zu Tode langweilen würdest. Ein Knochenschreck weiß Deine geistreichen Scherze doch gar nicht zu würdigen, das wäre ein schlechter Tausch für dich. Ich hoffe, du weißt das zu schätzen, mein eitler Freund." Ich verkneife mir ein Kichern, er gibt sich wirklich Mühe, nicht mehr so ein Ekel zu sein. Ich bedeute Chili, bei den anderen zu bleiben und schlage mich seitwärts in die Büsche.

Lautlos setze ich einen Fuß vor dem anderen, schleiche eine Strecke von gut hundert Fuß geduckt durch das dichte Unterholz. Instinktiv vermeide ich es, auf herumliegende Äste zu treten, der dichte Moosteppich schluckt jedes Geräusch meiner Schritte. Geschmeidig wie ein Grashalm im Wind schlängele ich mich um die dicken Bambusbäume und die saftigen Fächer der Riesenfarne herum, damit kein Rascheln mich verraten kann, bis sich der Bewuchs einige Meter vor mir lichtet – gleich werde ich freie Sicht auf den Weg jenseits der Kurve haben. Unterdessen werden die Geräusche, die von Süden an mein Ohr dringen, lauter – ich erkenne das Rasseln von Kettenhemden, das Klappern von Schwertscheiden, die gegen metallene Beinschienen schlagen, das Stampfen schwerer Stiefel auf dem kieseligen Weg. Das muss die erste Gruppe Mantel-Krieger sein – und sie scheinen es nicht allzu eilig zu haben, denn sie rennen keineswegs, marschieren nicht einmal allzu flott. Offensichtlich sind sie sich des Erfolgs ihrer Mission bereits gewiss. Meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem hämischen Grinsen. Zu viel Selbstsicherheit hat schon oft ins Verderben geführt.

Vorsichtig schleiche ich weiter an den Rand des Weges heran, bis ich endlich freien Blick habe. Ich kauere mich unter ein großes Büschel niedriger, breiter Farnwedel, verharre regungslos, den Blick unverwandt auf die nächste Kurve gerichtet. Da – endlich kommen sie um die Ecke. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, zähle rasch die Feinde durch. Insgesamt sind es zehn – vier Krieger, zwei davon mit Äxten, zwei mit Schwertern, desweiteren zwei Bogenschützen, zwei Magier und zwei Heiler. Besorgt beiße ich mir auf die Lippen – es sind fast doppelt so viele wie wir. Lautlos erhebe ich mich und husche geduckt zurück zu meinem Trupp, gebe mit knappen Worten die notwendigen Informationen.

"Sie werden in etwa fünf Minuten hier sein", schließe ich meinen kurzen Bericht. "Wir sollten ihnen einen würdigen Empfang bereiten."

"Die beiden Magier machen mir Sorgen", meint Orion und furcht die blasse Stirn. "Die Feuerzauber der Mantelmagier sind sehr mächtig und können viel Schaden anrichten. Du musst sie unterbrechen, Tari. Weißt du, wie das geht?"

"Hab mal davon gehört", entgegne ich und grinse schief. "Nein, Scherz beiseite... einen kann ich zuverlässig unterbrechen, aber den zweiten nur von Zeit zu Zeit. Es kann passieren, dass der eine oder andere Zauber durchkommt. Ihr müsst sehen, dass ihr sie schnell erledigt. Die Bogenschützen können wir erstmal vernachlässigen... bisher habe ich noch keinen beim Mantel gesehen, der eine ernste Gefahr dargestellt hätte. Ihre Bögen kann man bestenfalls als Brandbeschleuniger verwenden, und vom Unterbrechen haben sie noch nie etwas gehört. Da waren die Charr-Bogenschützen in Ascalon mit ihren Brandpfeilen ein ganz anderes Kaliber." Ich rücke den Köcher mit meinen Pfeilen zurecht, nehme den Recurvebogen zur Hand und prüfe die Spannung der Sehne mit dem Daumen, ziehe sie etwas nach.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Mein Körper pumpt Adrenalin in meine Adern, die Vorfreude auf die Schlacht beginnt, die Besorgnis über die Tatsache, dass der Mantel uns zahlenmäßig beinahe zwei zu eins überlegen ist, zu überlagern. Der Schmerz in meinen Armen und meinen Schultern ist vergessen.

"Ich werde einige Geister herbeirufen", kündigt Feanor unterdessen an. Er geht mit gezogenem Schwert einige Meter auf die Kurve zu, sinkt in die Knie und biegt den Rücken nach hinten durch, die Spitze der Smaragdklinge malt verschlungene Runen in die heiße Luft des Nachmittags. Um ihn herum erheben sich mit leisem Zischen drei riesige, blassgrüne Geister aus dem Dschungelboden. In stummem Schrei sperren sie ihre Münder auf, die gespenstischen Gesichter sind verzerrt vor ungenannten Qualen. Vergeblich reißen sie an den transparenten Ketten, die sie an das Schattenreich fesseln, mit denen Feanor sie bindet und ihnen seinen Willen aufzwingt. Ich fühle, wie ein kalter Schauer mein Rückgrat hinaufkriecht, frage mich, was die Seelen dieser Geister wohl in ihrem irdischen Leben verbrochen haben mögen, dass sie nun im Schattenreich gefangen sind, leichte Beute für einen so mächtigen Ritualisten wie Feanor, der sie für seine Zwecke rekrutieren kann, wann immer ihm danach ist.

Feanor beschwört noch zwei weitere Geister, kehrt dann zu uns zurück. "Alle außer Stephan sollten hinter ihnen bleiben", instruiert er uns. "Sie werden die Mantelkämpfer für ein Weilchen aufhalten, das ist dann die richtige Zeit für dich", - er nickt Orion zu -, "deine Flächenzauber loszulassen. Diese Geister sind sehr aggressiv, sie werden ihnen einigen Schaden zufügen. Außerdem sorgen sie für ein gewisses Überraschungsmoment – ich glaube kaum, dass die Mäntel so etwas schon mal gesehen haben." Er begibt sich hinter uns, ruft noch drei Geister herbei. "Dies sind Heil- und Schutzgeister – Geister des Lebens, des Unterschlupfes, und der Erholung. Sie werden Alesia und mich bei Heilen entlasten. Bleibt in ihrer Nähe, wenn es möglich ist", erklärt er.

Unterdessen vergehen die Minuten, und die schweren Schritte der Mantelkrieger sind nun deutlich zu hören. Stephan und Chili warten in vorderster Front, jeden Muskel angespannt, Feanor, Claude, Orion und ich hinter den sanft im Wind wogenden, transparenten Geistern. In unserem Rücken wacht Alesia, belegt vorsorglich jeden von uns mit Schutzzaubern, die eine Weile anhalten werden. Mein Herz beginnt, schneller zu klopfen, mein Blut rauscht in meinen Ohren, ich fühle, wie meine Atmung sich beschleunigt und die warme, feuchte Dschungelluft tief in meine Lungen saugt. Feanor tritt an meine Seite, nimmt meine Hand, drückt sie, warm und fest. Er blickt zu mir herab, lächelt, und mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen, dass die Verstimmung zwischen uns vergessen ist. Zumindest für den Moment.

"Hast du Angst?, frage ich mit frechem Grinsen.

Er lacht kurz und leise auf. "Wie, vor der Schlacht? Nein." Er blickt zu mir herunter, sein Gesicht wird wieder ernst. Er schluckt. "Höchstens um dich. Aber ich werde gut auf dich aufpassen."

"Männer!", murmle ich, rolle ich theatralisch die Augen gen Himmel und schüttele meine Mähne, aber ich muss dennoch lächeln. Ich entwinde ihm meine Hand, um zwei Pfeile aus dem Köcher zu ziehen und an die Sehne des Recurvebogens zu legen, und da kommen sie auch schon um die Ecke gepoltert, die Kämpfer des Weißen Mantels, die ausgeschickt wurden, um den wunderschönen kleinen Außenposten bei den Wasserfällen dem Erdboden gleichzumachen – und uns gleich mit. Aber die werden sich wundern, denke ich grimmig und lasse die ersten Pfeile los.

Wie Feanor es vorausgesagt hat, prallen die Krieger vor den Geistern zurück, die sofort damit beginnen, Kugelblitze auf die Angreifer zu schleudern. Die Mantelkrieger stolpern rückwärts, bringen dadurch die Magier hinter ihnen aus dem Tritt. Ich hetze Chili auf einen der Heiler – es ist ungeheuer wichtig, dass die Heiler so schnell wie möglich ausgeschaltet werden, denn sonst könnte dieser Kampf sich endlos hinziehen – und nehme selbst die Elementarmagier aufs Korn. Ich setze einen Giftpfeil auf den ersten ab, sirrend bleibt er im Oberkörper des Mannes stecken, durchschlägt den dünnen Stoff seiner abenteuerlich geschnittenen weiß-blau-goldenen Robe. Hektisch reißt er den Pfeil heraus, aber das Gift beginnt schon zu wirken. Grüne Galle spuckend, sinkt der Magier in die Knie, der zweite Heiler, der bisher die Krieger geschützt und versucht hat, seinen von Chili attackierten Kollegen am Leben zu erhalten, ist gezwungen, nun stattdessen dem vergifteten Magier seine Aufmerksamkeit zuzuwenden.

Stephan lässt sein Schwert wirbeln, hält mit Hilfe von Feanors Geistern die Krieger auf Distanz, schickt den ersten mit einem geschickten Stich unter den Arm zu Boden, rammt ihm, während er fällt, seinen Buckelschild gegen den Kopf, so dass das Genick mit lautem Krachen bricht. Kampfeslärm und lautes Gebrüll erfüllt die Luft, das metallische Klirren der Schwerter lässt meine Trommelfelle klingeln. Während ich die Feuerzauber des zweiten Magiers unterbreche und ihm einen Giftpfeil ins Auge jage, was ihn erst einmal ausschaltet, lässt Orion Feuerstürme auf die Krieger niedergehen, setzt sie in Brand, beschwört Meteorschauer aus dem Nichts heraus und wirft sie damit zu Boden. Feanor unterstützt ihn, Blitze scheinen aus der Spitze seiner Klinge zu schießen, mitten unter den Kriegern explodiert zwei Sekunden später ein riesiger Ball aus grellem, weißblauem Licht, und ein zweiter Krieger geht zu Boden, um nie mehr aufzustehen.

Der Mantel-Heiler, der noch steht – dem anderen hängt noch immer Chili im Genick –, kommt sichtlich in Energienot, für einen einzelnen Heiler wird bald der Druck zu groß, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er handlungsunfähig ist. Während ich ihn aufs Korn nehme, fängt Feanor einen der Krieger ab, der es geschafft hat, an den Geistern und an Stephan vorbei zu ihm durchzudringen. Feanor hebt mit beiden Armen die Smaragdklinge und lässt sie auf den Krieger herabsausen – der scharfe Stahl spaltet den Weißmantel durch die Rüstung hindurch von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte diagonal in zwei Teile. Der metallische Gestank frischen Blutes und auf dem Boden verteilter Eingeweide beginnt, die süßen Blütendüfte des Dschungels zu überlagern, und ich spüre eine vage Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen.

Chili hat den ersten Heiler inzwischen erledigt, und der zweite ist so erschöpft, dass er die Auswirkungen von Orions Feuerzaubern nicht mehr wegheilen kann – die hohe, grellrote Stichflamme eines Feuerballs lässt ihn zu einem Häufchen Asche zusammenkrümeln, das der Wind bald fortträgt. Unterdessen jage ich Doppelschüsse auf die beiden Bogenschützen, weiche dabei ihren Pfeilen aus, überlasse die beiden noch übrigen Krieger Feanor, Orion und Stephan – und der kleinen Dienerarmee, die Claude inzwischen aus den Kadavern der toten Weißmäntel beschworen hat. Ich wechsele auf den Sturmbogen, ziehe mich soweit zurück, bis ich noch hinter Alesia stelle. So groß ist die Reichweite dieses außergewöhnlichen Bogens, dass ich die beiden Schützen mit Pfeilen bombardieren kann, ohne dass sie selbst eine Chance haben, mich zu treffen. Einer der beiden wendet sich um und flüchtet, aber Chili macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, jagt ihm mit langen Sätzen hinterher, reißt ihn von den Füßen und tötet ihn mit einem präzisen Biss in den Hals. Er fällt gleichzeitig mit dem zweiten Bogenschützen, der, getroffen von meinem Giftpfeil, ohne Heilung sofort in die Knie geht und hustend und röchelnd sein armseliges Leben aushaucht. Unterdessen erledigt Stephan den letzten der Krieger mit einem Stich in die ungeschützte Kehle, scheppernd fällt der schwere Mann zu Boden, über die Überreste seines Kollegen, den Feanor in zwei Teile zerlegt hatte.

Zitternd vor Anstrengung lasse ich den Bogen sinken, stütze meine Hände auf den Knien ab. Der ganze Kampf hat vielleicht zwanzig Minuten gedauert, was in Anbetracht der Überzahl der Weißmäntel ausgesprochen kurz ist, aber er hat mich auch viel Kraft gekostet. Die anderen kommen langsam herbei, nur Claude vergrößert noch seine Dienerarmee, schart die rohfleischigen Knochenschrecks um sich, lässt ihnen Stärkungszauber angedeihen, damit sie bis zum nächsten Kampf am Leben bleiben – falls man das Leben nennen kann.

"Das hat mal wieder richtig Spaß gemacht, wie?", grinst Stephan und rammt zufrieden das blutbefleckte Schwert in die Scheide. "Hat jemand was zu trinken?"

Orion bietet ihm wortlos eine Wasserflasche an, die Stephan in einem Zug leert.

"Das ging besser, als ich befürchtet hatte", meint Alesia. "Ich hatte fast gar nichts zu tun, konnte mich ganz auf die Schutzzauber und die Lebensbindungen für Stephan und Chili konzentrieren. Deine Geister sind wirklich eine Bereicherung für uns, Feanor, aber das weißt du sicher selbst." Sie lächelt.

Ich richte mich wieder auf, hänge den Sturmbogen über meine Schulter. Langsam gehe ich das Schlachtfeld ab, um meine Pfeile einzusammeln. Chili kommt an meine Seite, ich gehe neben ihr in die Hocke. Sie grinst mich an mit ihrem breiten Pirschergrinsen, erwartet ihr verdientes Lob, und ich drücke einen Kuss auf ihre breite Stirn, klopfe ihre muskulöse Flanke.

"Alles in Ordnung, Tari?" Feanor ist neben mich getreten, bietet mir seine Hand, um mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ich ergreife sie und erlaube ihm, mich hochzuziehen. Hätte ich sie ignoriert, hätte ich ihn nur gekränkt... und das will ich nie wieder tun.

"Ich habe nichts abgekriegt. Und du?" Ich richte mich auf, blicke in seine dunklen Augen. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, hebe ich die Hand, wische mit dem Fingerrücken sanft einen Blutspritzer von seiner schweißbedeckten Wange. Erschrocken über mich selbst, reiße ich schnell die Hand zurück, schaue zu Boden, spüre, wie ich dunkelrot anlaufe und mein Herz einen Schlag aussetzt. Süße Melandru, was ist denn in mich gefahren? So habe ich ihn noch nie berührt – jedenfalls nicht, dass ich mich erinnere, denke ich, als mir die ungelösten Rätsel der vergangenen Nacht wieder einfallen – und ich will es doch eigentlich auch gar nicht. Oder?? Nein. Nein!! Es würde nur falsche Hoffnungen in ihm wecken. Ich schüttele meine Mähne, versuche, die ungerufenen Gedanken loszuwerden.

"Ich auch nicht", antwortet er auf meine Frage, und ich höre an seiner Stimme, dass er lächelt. "Komm. Ich helfe dir, die Pfeile einzusammeln."

"Diese verdammte Mörderbande", zische ich hasserfüllt, während ich den vorderen Bogenschützen um seine Pfeile und seinen Köcher erleichtere. Der Tod der Auserwählten steht mir wieder deutlich vor Augen, zwölf unschuldige junge Menschen, wehrlos, hilflos, ermordet von einem der wahnsinnigen Anführer dieser fanatischen Bande von religiösen Sektierern. Ich stiefele hinter Feanor her, der jetzt neben dem zweiten Bogenschützen kniet, dem, den Chili an der Flucht gehindert hat. "Unterdrücker und Mörder und Halsabschneider! Je mehr von ihnen wir erledigen, desto besser! Monster sind das, Ungeheuer!"

"Der Krieg kann Monster aus uns allen machen", meint Feanor mit leiser Stimme. Er mustert den gefallenen Bogenschützen.

"Was meinst du?" Verwirrt knie ich mich neben ihn.

"Sieh her." Er nimmt behutsam den Helm mit dem ausladenden Wangenschutz, der bereits halb herabgerutscht war, vom Kopf des Mantel-Bogenschützen. Zum Vorschein kommt das weiche, noch bartlose Gesicht eines höchstens fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, eingerahmt von dichten schwarzen Locken.

"Heilige Melandru...", flüstere ich, und kaltes Entsetzen packt mein Herz. "Er ist ja noch ein Kind! Er... er ist ungefähr so alt, wie mein Bruder Bedvi jetzt wäre... wenn er noch leben würde." Ich strecke die Hand aus, streiche mit bebenden Fingern eine Locke aus der blassen Stirn des Toten. Gebrochene braune Augen scheinen mich anklagend anzustarren. Chili hat ihn getötet, hat seinen Hals zerfetzt... auf meinen Befehl. Götter... ich habe ein Kind getötet. Ich presse die Fäuste vor meinen Mund und schlucke hart. Trotz der schwülen, heißen Luft wird mir eiskalt. Ich beginne zu zittern.

"Ja, Tari. Kein Monster. Ein Kind. Und glaubst du, er hatte wirklich ein böses Herz?" Feanor sieht mir ernst in die Augen. Sein Blick ist so eindringlich, dass mir die Tränen kommen, Tränen der Schuld und der Reue, weil ich dieses junge Leben ausgelöscht habe – aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen?

"Wer weiß, welches Gift sie in seine jungen Ohren geträufelt haben, vielleicht schon seit Jahren", murmelt Feanor. "Er war bestimmt stolz darauf, für diesen Einsatz ausgewählt zu werden. Ob er wusste, dass er den Falschen dient? Gewiss nicht." Feanor streicht dem Toten sanft mit der flachen Hand über die Lider, schließt die starren Augen des Jungen.

"Ich hätte ihn einfach laufenlassen sollen....", murmle ich. "Wenn ich es gewusst hätte... wenn ich es nur gewusst hätte!" Verzweifelt reiße ich meinen Blick vom Gesicht des Toten los, schaue in Feanors Augen. "Bin _ich_ das Monster? Was habe ich _getan_, Feanor?" Ich versuche, die Tränen wegzublinzeln, aber es gelingt nicht.

"Was du tun musstest." Feanor steht auf, greift unter meine Achseln, stellt mich auf die Beine. Heftiges Zittern schüttelt meinen Körper durch, meine Gliedmaßen fühlen sich an, als bestünden sie aus brüchigem Eis. Er legt seine Arme um mich, zieht mich an sich und streichelt mein Haar, mit sanften, langsamen Bewegungen – und ich wehre mich nicht, lege meinen Kopf an seine breite Brust und schließlich, nach kleinem Zögern, meine Arme ganz leicht um seine Hüften. Ich brauche seine Wärme, brauche seinen Trost, seine Zuneigung, jetzt mehr als je zuvor, brauche seine Versicherung, dass ich nicht verdammt bin, nicht Futter bin für Grenths Ghoule, weil ich ein Kind getötet habe, auch wenn ich es nicht wusste.

"Schau mich an, Tari." Feanor hebt sanft mein Kinn hoch, wischt vorsichtig mit dem Daumen meine Tränen fort. Sein Blick ist weich und dunkel, voller Mitgefühl. "Ich weiß, du hättest ihn am Leben gelassen, wenn du es gewusst hättest. Aber keinem von uns war klar, dass sie nicht einmal davor zurückschrecken, so junge Menschen für ihre üblen Zwecke zu missbrauchen. _Sie_ sind die Monster. Nicht du. Aber es ist wichtig, dass du lernst, zu differenzieren. Dass du lernst, dass auch unter dem Fell der Bestie ein Unschuldiger stecken kann. Und dass du lernst, damit umzugehen. Zu deiner Verantwortung zu stehen, wenn... _so etwas_ passiert."

Ich schlucke, schmiege mich in seine Arme, atme tief seinen tröstlichen, warmen Geruch ein, nach Leder, nach dem frischen, süßen Schweiß der überstandenen Schlacht, nach ihm selbst. "In Ascalon war alles einfacher", krächze ich schließlich mit erstickter Stimme. "Da haben wir die Charr bekämpft, riesige, gehörnte, pelzige Ungeheuer mit ellenlangen Zähnen und einer angeborenen Bosheit, die jeder Beschreibung spottet. Auch der Kampf gegen die Steingipfelzwerge war einfach, ich hatte kein Problem damit, sie niederzumetzeln, vor allem nach dem, was ihr... was ihr Anführer getan hat." Ich schlucke hart, beiße mir auf die Lippen. "Aber dies hier, dies sind Menschen, Feanor, keine Zwerge und keine gehörnten Riesenkatzen... ich habe früher nie gegen Menschen gekämpft! Aber selbst _das_ kann ich tun, so lange es solche Verbrecher sind wie Hablion und seine Spießgesellen... aber dies hier... dies ist..." Ich breche ab, weil mir die Worte fehlen, lege wieder meine Wange an seine Brust, lasse es zu, dass er mich noch fester an sich zieht. Ich spüre den leicht beschleunigten Schlag seines Herzens, stark und kräftig, tröstlich, beruhigend, fühle seine warme Haut an meiner Wange, seine großen, kraftvollen Hände auf meinem Rücken und in meinem Haar.

"Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen, Tari", meint Feanor leise. "Kannst du das hier noch weiter tun? Bist du stark genug dafür? Es ist möglich, dass es wieder passiert, und das weißt du."

"Ich... ich... ich weiß nicht", flüstere ich nach einer kurzen Pause. Ich fühle mich so furchtbar verwirrt und verunsichert. Kann ich das? Kann ich weiter Weißmäntel töten, auf die Gefahr hin, dass sich unter ihren Rüstungen halbe Kinder verbergen, aus denen bei entsprechender Anleitung etwas ganz anderes hätte werden können? Oh, diese verdammte Mörderbande... Kinder in ihren idiotischen Kampf zu schicken, Götter... wie können sie nur!! Ich bemühe mich, meine aufgewühlten Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, die Lage sachlich zu betrachten. Ich blicke zu den anderen, die sich ein paar Meter von uns entfernt miteinander unterhalten. Alesia schaut zu uns herüber, sie lächelt. Ich schließe meine Arme fester um Feanors Hüfte, versuche, seine tröstliche Wärme in mich aufzusaugen.

"Der Kampf gegen den Weißen Mantel und die Unterstützung der Rebellen ist wichtig für dieses Land", beginne ich schließlich leise, starre auf einen unbestimmten Punkt irgendwo im tiefen Grün des Dschungels. "Die Tyrannei muss aufhören. Das Morden der Auserwählten im Namen dieser sogenannten Unsichtbaren Götter muss aufhören. Die Menschen müssen wieder glauben dürfen, woran sie wollen." Ich erhebe mein Gesicht zu Feanor, erwidere seinen forschenden Blick. "Wäre der Weiße Mantel nicht das, was er ist, dann würde dieser Junge noch leben... würde vielleicht seinen Eltern zur Hand gehen, oder auf einer Akademie ausgebildet werden, würde eines Tages selbst eine Familie gründen und ein erfülltes und glückliches Leben führen... Ja, ich will diesen Kampf fortführen. Für Kryta. Für meine ascalonischen Landsleute, die nun hier leben müssen. Aber... aber wenn wir während der Schlacht merken, dass... dass ein Weißmantel so ist... so ist wie er", ich blicke zu dem getöteten Jungen und schlucke, "dann will ich, dass er geschont wird. Wir könnten ihn gefangennehmen und der Glänzenden Klinge übergeben, damit ihm klargemacht wird, wofür es sich _wirklich_ lohnt zu kämpfen. Sobald er alt genug ist."

Feanor nickt langsam, streichelt über meine Wange. Seine dunklen Augen glitzern. "Gut. Gut, Tari. Was auch immer du tust – verliere nie dein Mitgefühl, denn das ist es, was dich von Hablion und seinesgleichen unterscheidet. Oder von Bestien wie den Charr. Wenn du das verlierst, dann verlierst du dich selbst. Bleib so wie du bist, mit all deinem Mut und all deiner Stärke, die du schon bewiesen hast, und mit deinem weichen Herzen. Und ich werde dir dabei helfen. Ein Leben lang, wenn du willst."

Mein Kopf ruckt wieder hoch, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich ihn an. Wollte er das wirklich sagen? Oder ist es ihm nur so herausgerutscht, in dieser emotionalen Situation? Was erwartet er jetzt? Er weiß doch, wie es ist... mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, während ich es zulasse, dass er meinen Blick einfängt und für einige lange Sekunden festhält.

Schließlich neige ich den Kopf, blicke wieder auf den Boden. "Feanor...", flüstere ich. "Irgendwann... irgendwann werde ich etwas dazu sagen. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht einmal in nächster Zeit. Ich... ich kann nicht, verstehst du?" Verzagt blicke ich wieder in sein Gesicht, nehme erleichtert wahr, dass er immer noch lächelt.

"Du brauchst auch nichts zu sagen, Tari", entgegnet er leise. "Ich erwarte keine Antwort. Ich wollte nur, dass du es weißt."

Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus und schließe die Augen, überwältigt von einer Sturzwelle heftiger Gefühle, die so gewaltsam auf mich einprasseln, dass ich sie nicht einmal voneinander zu unterscheiden vermag. Ich lasse mich noch ein paar Minuten lang wortlos von Feanors Wärme durchfluten, versuche, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, was so gründlich misslingt, dass ich es schließlich aufgebe und auf später verschiebe. Schließlich winde ich mich mit leisem Bedauern aus einen Armen, verlasse seine Wärme und seinen Trost. "Wir müssen weiter", krächze ich rauh. "Wir haben noch zwei Manteltruppen vor uns. Kannst du den anderen sagen, was hier passiert ist? Und wie wir vorgehen, wenn wir merken, dass... dass so ein halbes Kind unter den Weißmänteln ist? Ich... ich kann noch nicht darüber reden. Und... und... vielleicht kann Alesia ein paar Worte für den Jungen sprechen? Dwaynas Segen oder sowas? Auch wenn er vermutlich nicht an Dwaynas Macht geglaubt hat." Ich ringe die Tränen nieder, die schon wieder in meiner Kehle brennen.

"Natürlich, Tari. Ich werde alles erklären und Alesia deine Bitte überbringen." Er nimmt meine Hände, drückt sie kurz, lässt mich dann los, um mit den anderen zu sprechen, während ich stumm dastehe und Löcher in den Boden starre.

Nach einer kurzen, aber ergreifenden Zeremonie, während der Alesia einige bewegende Segensworte für den getöteten Jungen sprach und wir anderen betreten die Blicke auf unsere Stiefelspitzen hefteten, rennen wir schließlich weiter. Der nächste Trupp Weißmäntel ist noch etwas größer als der erste, diesmal sind es vier Bogenschützen statt nur zwei. Ich versuche, an den Bewegungen auszumachen, ob einer davon wieder so furchtbar jung ist, aber es gelingt nicht. Ich muss mich regelrecht zwingen, zu schießen, und als die Gruppe nach einer halben Stunde endlich erledigt ist, muss Feanor mich daran hindern, jedem der Weißmäntel den Helm abzunehmen, um sein Gesicht zu sehen.

"Tu das nicht, Tari." Er nimmt sanft meinen Arm, führt mich an die Seite, weg von den Toten, während Alesia damit beschäftigt ist, Stephans leichte Verbrennungen und eine oberflächliche Fleischwunde, die einer der Mantelkrieger Orion beigebracht hat, zu heilen. "Jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät. Es ist besser, wenn du es nicht weißt."

Ich lasse es zu, dass er meine Hände in die seinen nimmt, und unterdrücke ein Zittern. "Ich sehe meinen Feinden auch lieber ins Gesicht, bevor ich sie töte, aber leider ist das nicht immer möglich", setzt er leise hinzu. Seine Daumen streicheln meine Fingerknöchel. "Kannst du weitermachen? Eine Gruppe wird noch kommen, wenn Gareth sich nicht geirrt hat. Und wir müssten Ventaris Zuflucht bald erreicht haben." Er richtet den Blick nach oben, betrachtet kritisch den wolkenlosen Himmel und die tiefer gewanderte Sonne. "Ich hoffe, dass wir dort Unterschlupf für die Nacht finden."

"Es wird schon gehen. Es muss ja." Ich löse sanft meine Hände aus seinem Griff, wische mir den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Lass uns weitergehen."

Nachdem wir eine weitere Stunde stramm marschiert sind, steigt der Weg an, die Vegetation wird dünner, und bald umgibt uns wieder die staubige, rote Ödnis der Trockenzone. Vereinzelt stehende Baumriesen, lange schon vertrocknet, getötet von der Wasserknappheit, und dürre, stachelige Dornbüsche werfen in der dunkelgoldenen Spätnachmittagssonne lange, beinahe schwarze Schatten auf den rissigen Boden, aus dem nun an jeder Ecke die unvermeidlichen Verschlinger in die Höhe schießen, die uns behindern und aufhalten. Das einzig Gute an ihnen ist die Tatsache, dass sie stetigen Nachschub für Claudes Knochendiener-Armee liefern, so dass er ständig von bis zu zehn übelriechenden Knochenschrecks umgeben ist. Das soll auch unser Glück sein, denn die letzte Manteltruppe lauert hinter einer ausladenden, hohen Felsformation. Völlig unvorbereitet rauschen wir in die Gruppe hinein, prallen zunächst erschrocken zurück. Die Knochenschrecks fangen jedoch die erste Wucht des Angriffs ab, geben Feanor Zeit, seine Geister zu beschwören, während Stephan und Chili nach vorn preschen und der Rest von uns sich hinter die Frontlinie zurückzieht, um aus größtmöglicher Entfernung angreifen zu können. Wir sind inzwischen so ausgelaugt, dass jeder von uns einige Blessuren einstecken muss, jedoch zum Glück nichts Ernstes. Dennoch brauchen wir eine gute Stunde, um uns soweit zu erholen, dass wir weitereilen können, immer den gewundenen, breiten Pfad entlang nach Süden, während die sinkende Sonne das karge Land in dramatische Farbtöne von Karmesin bis Karneol taucht.

Schließlich wird der Weg wieder abschüssig und verbreitert sich zu einem weiträumigen Areal, an dessen hinterem Ende einige Zelte aus dunkelgrauer, staubiger Leinwand aufgebaut sind. Der Platz mündet in eine ausgedehnte Oase, die in einem natürlichen Kessel aus hohen Felswänden liegt. Ihr einziger Zugang ist von einem hohen, metallbeschlagenen Holztor verschlossen. Müde stolpern wir den steinigen Pfad hinab, dort drinnen muss es Wasser geben, ich kann es förmlich riechen. Ein kleiner, blauer Teich erscheint vor meinem geistigen Auge, und ich stelle mir vor, wie ich mich in einen weichen Grasteppich sinken lasse, der ihn umgibt...

Vor dem Tor stehen zwei Männer in der Rüstung der Glänzenden Klinge, unterhalten sich leise. Sie blicken auf, unterbrechen ihr Gespräch, als sie uns kommen hören.

"Ich grüße Euch." Ich mobilisiere den Rest meiner erschöpften Kräfte und salutiere. "Gareth schickt uns. Ist dies Ventaris Zuflucht?"

Die beiden Klinge-Krieger erwidern meinen Gruß und nicken. "Aye, das ist sie", meint der größere der beiden, ein wettergegerbter Mann mit ergrautem Haar und faltigem Gesicht. "Darf ich fragen, wer Ihr seid?"

Ich stelle uns kurz vor. "Wir suchen Ratsmitglied Vaylor. Gareth gab uns eine Nachricht für ihn mit."

"Der bin ich", erklärt der Grauhaarige. "Was ist denn geschehen?"

Mit knappen Worten berichte ich von dem Verrat, von der Offensive des Weißen Mantels, und von den drei Vortrupps, die wir auf dem Weg hierher erledigt haben. Ungebeten schiebt sich das Bild des jungen Bogenschützen vor mein geistiges Auge, den ich getötet habe, und ich schüttele heftig meine Mähne, um es wieder loszuwerden.

Vaylors Gesicht zieht sich unterdessen in besorgte Falten. "Das sind schlechte Nachrichten, fürwahr", murmelt er. "Aber Ihr habt uns etwas Zeit verschafft, dafür sind wir Euch zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Unglaublich, dass Ihr allein drei Manteltrupps erledigt habt!" Er nickt jedem von uns anerkennend zu. "Dann werden Gareths Verstärkungstruppen sicher bald hier sein", fährt er fort. "Ich sehe, Ihr seid müde, und das ist auch kein Wunder, bei dem, was Ihr an einem einzigen Nachmittag geleistet habt, aber ich muss Euch um noch etwas bitten."

Ich unterdrücke ein erschöpftes Stöhnen, blicke aus dem Augenwinkel auf die anderen und sehe, dass es ihnen ähnlich geht wie mir.

"Natürlich, wenn es in unserer Macht liegt. Was können wir für Euch tun, Vaylor?"

"Wir werden es schwer haben, diesen Kampf allein zu gewinnen. Wir brauchen Verbündete. Ich muss Euch bitten, mit Ventari zu sprechen." Vaylor deutet kurz hinter sich, in Richtung der Oase, kratzt sich dann sein stoppeliges Kinn, fährt sich mit den Fingern durch die grauen Haare. "Er erlaubt mir nicht, seine Zuflucht zu betreten. Es ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich will das jetzt hier nicht ausbreiten. Ich weiß, dass er es vorzieht, neutral zu bleiben, aber der Weiße Mantel und ihre Anführer sind eine Bedrohung für ganz Tyria, nicht nur für die Krytaner, und nicht nur für die Menschen. Dies ist kein reiner Bürgerkrieg mehr. Hier steht viel mehr auf dem Spiel, als die meisten von uns sich vorstellen können. Weitaus mehr als wir glauben. Ventari und seine Freunde im Dschungel könnten uns helfen, wenn sie dazu bereit sind. Ich bitte Euch, sprecht mit ihm, versucht, seine Unterstützung zu gewinnen."

Ich runzle die Stirn. "Seine Freunde im Dschungel? Wer _ist_ Ventari?"

"Er ist ein uralter Zentaur", antwortet Vaylor. "Sein Fell und sein Haupthaar sind weiß wie Schnee. Er hat einige Menschen um sich geschart, die ihn seiner Weisheit wegen verehren, und die seinen friedlichen Lehren folgen. Aber Pazifismus wird uns in diesem Krieg nicht weiterbringen... er wird nur dafür sorgen, dass Tausende von Leben verlorengehen. Bitte, geht nun. Das Tor ist nicht verriegelt."

Ich nicke den anderen zu, Stephan und Feanor öffnen mit vereinten Kräften das schwere Holztor. Dahinter verbirgt sich ein großes, flaches Areal, an den Rändern umstanden von lebendigen, leuchtend grünen Bambusbäumen. Saftiges Gras, durchsetzt von dickem, blaugrünem Moos, bedeckt den Boden, immer wieder unterbrochen von hellen, sandigen Flächen. Zelte stehen an den Felswänden und unter den Bäumen, feste Gebäude scheint es nicht zu geben. Einige schlicht gekleidete Menschen eilen geschäftig hin und her, kümmern sich um große Feuerstellen oder schwatzen miteinander, und sie alle halten in dem inne, was sie gerade tun, sobald sie unserer ansichtig werden, starren uns neugierig hinterher, als wir gemessenen Schrittes den kleinen Ort durchqueren, bis wir ganz hinten, am anderen Ende des Felskessels, etwas Weißes durch das dunkelgrüne Laub schimmern sehen. Beim Näherkommen erkennen wir den schlohweißen Zentauren, der sich auf einem weichen Grasteppich niedergelassen hat, neben einer hell sprudelnden Quelle klaren Wassers, die sich in einen ausgedehnten Teich ergießt – genau, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.

"Wir entbieten Euch unsere Grüße, ehrenwerter Ventari", grüßt Alesia mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit. So etwas kann sie einfach besser als ich, denke ich, während ich mich tief vor dem alten Zentauren verneige. Sein Fell schimmert wie weiße Seide, auch Haupthaar und Bart sind blendend weiß, doch seine Augen sind rot wie Blut. Ein Albino... Ruhig bleibt er liegen, die vier behuften Beine untergeschlagen, und sein Blick scheint mich zu durchbohren, scheint in meinem Herzen zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch, all meine Zweifel, meine Unsicherheit, meinen Kummer und meine Schuld zu kennen, ohne dass ich ein Wort sagen muss. Unbehaglich winde ich mich unter diesem sondierenden Blick, versuche, woanders hinzuschauen, und doch kann ich mich nicht von diesen durchdringenden roten Augen lösen. Schließlich beginnt er zu sprechen, sein tiefer Bariton scheint mein Gehirn selbst in Vibrationen zu versetzen.

"Vor langer Zeit lebten Menschen und Zentauren in Frieden. Aber das ist lange her, sehr lange. Ich fürchte, ich werde nicht lange genug leben, um eine Wiederkehr dieser Zeit in Tyria zu erleben. Was bringt Euch in meine Senke?"

"Wir kommen, um Eure Hilfe im Kampf gegen den Weißen Mantel zu erbitten", antwortet Alesia. Sie legt die zierlichen Hände aneinander und verneigt sich anmutig.

"Zweifellos ist es Vaylor, der Euch schickt", antwortet Ventari nach einer kurzen Pause. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann mich nicht in die politischen Angelegenheiten der Menschen einmischen. Ich hoffe, Ihr versteht das. Ich wandele auf dem Pfad des Friedens. Ich muß neutral bleiben."

"Verzeiht, aber nein, das verstehe ich nicht", entgegnet Alesia, zieht verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.

"Es gab eine Zeit", antwortet der alte Zentaur, "da wäre ich hinaus marschiert und hätte sie ganz allein vernichtet. Aber die Unwissenheit und Leidenschaft der Jugend sind vergangen, und ich habe mich nun für einen anderen Weg entschieden. Ich will in Frieden leben, aber Ihr und Eure Rasse kennt nichts anderes als Krieg. Zugegeben, meine eigene Sippe ist nicht viel besser, ich jedoch habe ein anderes Leben gewählt. Es tut mir leid. Ich will Euch nichts Böses, aber helfen kann ich Euch nicht."

Wir blicken uns an, und ich kann den anderen ansehen, dass sie – ebenso wie ich – nichts anderes erwartet hatten. Wie kann Vaylor glauben, er könnte die Zentauren dazu bringen, gegen den Mantel zu kämpfen – an der Seite von Menschen? Wir haben doch selbst erlebt, wie sie versucht haben, uns umzubringen, als wir durch den Dschungel reisten.

"Habt Ihr denn kein Herz?", fragt Alesia den Zentauren nun leise.

"Wenn es das 'Herz' ist, das die Menschen dazu bringt, sich gegenseitig zu töten, dann habe ich keines. Der Duft der Blüten im Frühling und Sommer jedoch kann Tier und Mensch gleichermaßen beschwichtigen, daher besteht vielleicht noch Hoffnung. Und nun kein Wort mehr davon", unterbricht er Alesia, die gerade den Mund zu einer Erwiderung öffnen wollte, mit einer rigorosen Bewegung seiner faltigen, weißen Hände. "Ich kann Euch erlauben, hier zu verweilen, so lange es Euch beliebt, aber mehr kann ich nicht für Euch tun. Marla dort hinten" – er deutet auf eine üppig gerundete junge Frau mit einem dichten, schwarzbraunen Lockenschopf, die gerade mit einem langen Holzstab in einem großen, geschwärzten Kessel rührt, der über einem der lodernden Küchenfeuer hängt, "ist für dieses Lager verantwortlich. Sie wird Euch einen Platz für die Nacht zuweisen. Erholt Euch hier in dieser Oase der Ruhe und des Friedens, lasst das heilige Wasser, das Melandru selbst vor tausend Jahren gesegnet hat, die Wunden Eurer Körper und Eurer Seelen heilen." Bei den letzten Worten bohren sich seine durchdringenden, roten Augen wieder beunruhigend scharf in die meinen, und erneut frage ich mich, wie viel über das, was uns bewegt, er in unseren Gesichtern lesen kann.

Unter vielen kleinen Verbeugungen ziehen wir uns, langsam rückwärts gehend, von Ventari zurück und marschieren zum Tor, um Vaylor zu berichten, dass seine Bitte nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war.

"Ich habe es befürchtet", antwortet Vaylor in frustriertem Ton, "aber es war einen Versuch wert. Jedenfalls danken wir Euch für alles, was Ihr bisher getan habt. Die Glänzende Klinge hat Glück, dass Ihr auf unserer Seite seid. Es steht aber noch viel mehr auf dem Spiel als unsere Lage hier. Vor kurzem haben wir ein altes Druidenritual entdeckt, das die Tore von Denravi öffnet. Wenn wir verraten wurden, kennt der Mantel bestimmt unsere Pläne. Ihr müsst die Bewohner der Auroralichtung vor dem bevorstehenden Angriff des Weißen Mantels warnen. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu spät."

"Die Tore von Denravi?", hake ich mit gerunzelter Stirn nach.

"Ja. Denravi ist ein uralter Druiden-Steinring voller Magie, der uns als neues Hauptquartier dienen soll. Ihr habt vielleicht gehört, dass unsere Älteste Gretchen unsere Anstrengungen, das Tor nach Denravi zu öffnen, anführt. Sie und ihre Leute müssen vor der Offensive des Weißen Mantels gewarnt werden. Ich möchte Euch bitten, nach Osten zu gehen und zu versuchen, einem ihrer Späher Bescheid zu geben. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie einen entlang des Weges postiert hat. Falls Ihr den Späher findet, informiert ihn über den bevorstehenden Angriff und begebt Euch dann zur Auroralichtung, um mit Gretchen persönlich zu sprechen."

"Jetzt sofort?", fragt Stephan skeptisch, und ich höre sehr deutlich, dass er sich den Abend etwas anders vorgestellt hat – ebenso wie wir alle.

"Es wäre zwar besser", entgegnet Vaylor, "aber es ist bereits dunkel und Ihr kennt die Gegend nicht. Nachts ist es hier zu gefährlich, schon gar bei Neumond." Er richtet den Blick in den sich stetig verdunkelnden Himmel, in dem nun die ersten blassen Sterne aufgehen. "Hier gibt es Erdspalten, die so tief sind, dass Ihr nie wieder herauskommt. Besser, Ihr geht morgen früh. Das einzig Gute ist, dass die Weißmäntel sich hier auch nicht auskennen, so dass ihr Vorsprung in der Nacht nicht noch wächst."

***********

Inzwischen ist es empfindlich kalt geworden, und dankbar akzeptieren wir den Platz am Feuer, den Marla, die dralle junge Frau, die laut Ventaris Worten für den täglichen Ablauf aller Dinge in der Oase verantwortlich ist, uns anbietet.

"Ihr kämpft für die Glänzende Klinge, nicht wahr?" Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Misstrauen mustert sie uns, die im flackernden Licht ihrer Fackel schimmernden, tiefblauen Augen in ihrem hübschen Gesicht huschen skeptisch zwischen uns hin und her. Ich frage mich, ob ihr auffällt, dass Stephan seinen Blick bereits wohlgefällig in den tiefen Ausschnitt ihrer einfachen, kurzen Robe versenkt hat, der so verheißungsvoll pralle Rundungen andeutet, wie mein alter Freund sie schätzt. Ich unterdrücke ein Kichern – nach den anstrengenden Kämpfen und dem schockierenden Erlebnis mit dem jugendlichen Mantel-Bogenschützen, für dessen Tod ich verantwortlich bin, stehe ich nah am Rande der Hysterie. Ich atme tief durch, zweimal, dreimal, um mich wieder zu fassen.

"Ihr seid hier willkommen", fährt Marla schließlich fort, nachdem sie eine Weile sichtbar mit sich gerungen hat. Sie schiebt sich den Wust dunkelbrauner Locken aus der Stirn und bedeutet uns dann, ihr zu folgen. "Wärmt Euch an unserem Feuer und genießt, was unsere bescheidene Gastfreundschaft Euch zu bieten hat. Dies ist ein friedlicher Ort, wir bitten Euch nur, dies zu respektieren. Gewalt und Tod haben hier keinen Platz."

Und doch ist es Marla, die, etwas später am Feuer, nachdem sie uns alle mit einer großen Schale heißen Eintopfs versorgt hat, wie gebannt an Stephans Lippen hängt, der ihr gerade berichtet, wie er zum ersten Mal hinter dem Wall gegen die Charr gekämpft hat. Auch einige andere Bewohner der Oase sind inzwischen hinzugekommen und haben sich um das Feuer herum niedergelassen, lauschen mit kaum verhohlener Faszination Stephans Worten.

"Ich war erst vierzehn Jahre alt", erzählt er gerade, sichtlich bemüht, seine Augen auf Marlas Gesicht statt in ihr Dekolletée zu heften, "als mein Vater mir sein altes Schwert gab – es war so groß", er breitet seine gewaltigen Arme zu einer Länge aus, die jene von Feanors Smaragdklinge noch um gut eine Elle übertrifft, "und natürlich viel zu schwer, aber dennoch nahm er mich zusammen mit einigen anderen Kriegern mit hinter den Großen Nordwall."

"Wie, du warst erst vierzehn?" Ich blicke überrascht zu Stephan auf. "Da warst du ja noch ein Kind! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so früh angefangen hast!" Ich verscheuche das Bild des jungen Mantel-Bogenschützen, den ich heute getötet habe – das hier ist doch etwas ganz anderes, in Ascalon haben wir unsere Heimat verteidigt, die von den Charr überrannt wurde, und haben nicht Kinder missbraucht, um andere Menschen abzuschlachten für irgendeinen blödsinnigen religiösen Wahn! Aber... macht das wirklich einen Unterschied?

"Aber ja", antwortet Stephan unterdessen, nickt mir zu. "Ich war groß für mein Alter, und ich war damals schon ungewöhnlich stark." Er spannt einen baumstammähnlichen Oberarm an, klopft sich stolz auf den massigen Bizeps. "Also wie gesagt. Wir kamen an diesem Tag zwar gerade eben noch mit dem Leben davon, aber ich tötete meinen ersten Charr. Es war ein Bogenschütze, zweimal mannshoch, doch ich hob mein Schwert hoch über den Kopf und rammte es in seinen pelzigen Wanst, ich riss die Klinge nach unten, das Blut spritzte mir ins Gesicht, und dann..."

"Übertreib's nicht mit den Einzelheiten", werfe ich mit einem Blick auf Marlas hübsches, rundliches Gesicht ein, das inzwischen einen leicht grünlichen Farbton angenommen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz weiten sich ihre Augen vor Bewunderung – irgendwie seltsam für eine Pazifistin. Sie führt hier wahrscheinlich ein sterbenslangweiliges Leben – tagein, tagaus immer nur Feuer machen, Wäsche waschen, Kräuter pflücken, Gemüse putzen, Essen kochen, und dem alten Zentauren den bleichen Pelz striegeln, während sie seinem weltfremden Geschwafel von Frieden und Gewaltlosigkeit, von Blümchen und Bienchen lauscht, überlege ich und verkneife mir ein Grinsen, während ich mit dem Holzlöffel in dem Eintopf herumstochere und alles, was ich nicht identifizieren kann, sicherheitshalber beiseite schiebe. Schließlich beschränke ich mich darauf, nur die Brühe aufzulöffeln. Es fehlt Salz und sie schmeckt leicht muffig, als wäre das Gemüse, aus dem sie gekocht ist, schon leicht überlagert gewesen, aber wenigstens ist sie heiß.

"Der Charr war so hoch wie zwei Männer?", fragt Marla nun ungläubig. Ihr Gesicht nimmt allmählich wieder einen normalen Farbton an. "Sind alle Charr so groß?"

"Oh ja", antworte ich an Stephans Stelle, während ich die halb geleerte Schüssel Eintopf möglichst weit weg schiebe. "Es gibt sogar noch größere."

"Allerdings", bekräftigt Stephan. "Weißt du noch, damals in Rin, Tari – Bonfaaz Brandpelz? Dieses riesige Vieh war bestimmt vierzehn Fuß hoch", wendet er sich nun wieder an Marla, "er war ein mächtiger Elementarmagier, und er hatte Tari geschnappt, hielt sie in seinen Klauen und wollte gerade anfangen, sie zu fressen, als Prinz Rurik und ich angerannt kamen und ihn in hauchdünne Scheibchen schnitten."

"Oooohhh", macht Marla begeistert, "wie tapfer! Wie wundervoll! Euer Prinz selbst hat Euch gerettet?" Sie schaut mich mit offenem Mund an, bis ihre Züge sich zu einem verklärten Lächeln verziehen.

Ich schlucke hart, kämpfe den Schmerz in meinem Herzen nieder. "Ja, das hat er", antworte ich schließlich krächzend. "Und nicht nur einmal."

"Ach... ist das _romantisch_!", haucht Marla, verschränkt die Hände vor der Brust und blickt mich staunend mit ihren großen, runden Augen an. Wahrscheinlich erwartet sie jetzt ein paar ausschmückende Details, aber das kann Stephan übernehmen. Ich lasse meinen Blick in meinen Schoß sinken, meine Hände krampfen sich ineinander. Ein winziger Funken Glut aus dem prasselnden Feuer fliegt in die Fransen meiner Mähne, die mir vor die Augen hängen. Teilnahmslos beobachte ich, wie er dort mit leisem Zischen verglüht, nehme den schwachen Hauch von verbranntem Horn wahr, während ich mir auf Lippen beiße und versuche, mich zusammenzureißen.

Ich fühle, wie Feanor neben mir ganz sacht seine Hand auf den Arm legt, sie langsam tiefer gleiten lässt, bis er meine verkrampften Finger findet und sie fest umschließt. Ich müsste meine Hand jetzt wegziehen, aber ich kann nicht. Er rückt ein Stück näher an mich heran, beugt sich zu mir herüber.

"Die Geschichte hast du mir nie erzählt", sagt er leise. Seine dunkle Stimme streichelt mein Ohr, ich bin mir seiner Wärme und seiner Nähe nur allzu bewusst, und ich stelle fest, dass sie sich gut und tröstlich anfühlt in dieser kalten, sternenklaren Wüstennacht.

"Es gibt vieles, das ich dir nie erzählt habe", flüstere ich schließlich rauh. Ich blicke nicht auf, sehe Feanor nicht an. Bilder der Vergangenheit schieben sich vor mein geistiges Auge, das gefällte Monster, Bonfaaz Brandpelz, im blutigen Staub vor den Toren des brennenden Rin, Rurik, der mich auffängt, als ich erschöpft zusammenbreche, der Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen, so voller Sorge, voller Zärtlichkeit... damals hat er mich das erste Mal in den Armen gehalten... jedenfalls das erste Mal, bei dem ich nicht ohnmächtig war. Ich streiche mir mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, verjage die Bilder, die nur den Schmerz wieder aufflammen lassen. "Es ist auch für niemanden wichtig... außer für mich. Und ich will nicht darüber reden", füge ich schließlich mit kratziger Stimme hinzu. Feanor drückt nur stumm meine Hand.

Alesia kommt herbei, kniet sich neben uns, drückt jedem von uns einen Becher Chai in die Hand.

"Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ihr beide unbedingt Chai zum Aufwärmen braucht, aber trotzdem", kichert sie.

"Du solltest deinen Glauben auf die Angelegenheiten der Götter beschränken", antworte ich schnaubend, "aber trotzdem, danke. Ist Honig drin?"

"Natürlich. Eigentlich ist es eher Honig mit Chai als umgekehrt. Ich weiß doch, was du magst."

"Hast du schon einmal grünen canthanischen Chai probiert, Tari?", fragt Feanor. Er pustet vorsichtig in die heiße Flüssigkeit in seinem Becher, fixiert dabei mein Gesicht mit seinen dunklen, leicht schrägstehenden Augen. Der Schein des Feuers spiegelt sich in ihnen, verleiht ihnen einen tiefen, glühenden Schimmer.

"Nein... ich glaube nicht. _Grünen_ Chai? Wird er gesüßt getrunken?"

"Üblicherweise nicht", entgegnet Feanor lächelnd.

"Oh. Dann kannst du schon mal davon ausgehen, dass ich ihn scheußlich finden würde." Ich verziehe den Mund, schlürfe dann die heiße, honigsüße Flüssigkeit und grunze zufrieden. Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht hier – ein sicheres Lager für die Nacht, ein warmes Feuer, ein heißer Becher süßen Chais, über uns die Sterne - diese Nacht könnte so schön sein, wenn...

Ich fühle den leisen Luftzug einer Bewegung neben mir, nehme aus dem Augenwinkel einen Schatten wahr - jemand lässt sich mit leisem Plumpsen auf dem sandigen Boden an meiner linken Seite nieder. Rasch halte ich die Hand über meinen Chai, damit der aufwirbelnde Staub nicht hineinfliegt, und blicke zur Seite in Orions blasses Gesicht. Was ist das für ein Ausdruck in seinen Zügen – etwa Zerknirschung? Oh nein, das kann nicht sein. Eher geht die siebte von Grenths Eishöllen in Flammen auf.

"Du warst gar nicht so schlecht heute, Tari. Du hast sogar ein paar Mal getroffen", erklärt er näselnd, schiebt sich die Ponyfransen zurecht. "Hör zu... ich war widerlich zu dir in letzter Zeit. Tut mir leid. Ich entschuldige mich in aller Form."

"Götter..." murmle ich, erwidere völlig konsterniert den Blick seiner hellgrauen Augen, "dass ich diesen Tag noch erleben darf – Melandru sei gepriesen! Und Balthasar auch, oder wen auch immer du anbetest, Orion. Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Hast du etwas Verdorbenes gegessen? Oder hat Alesia dich dazu getrieben?"

"Alesia? Ja, die auch... ach, lass uns einfach nicht mehr darüber reden. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?" Ich kann ihm förmlich ansehen, was für einen Ruck er sich geben muss, um mir seine Hand entgegenzustrecken. Ich schenke ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und greife zu.

"Vergeben und vergessen. Allerdings... ohne deine kleinen Sticheleien wäre mein Tag einfach nicht perfekt, Orion. Also tu mir den Gefallen und werde jetzt nicht plötzlich zum Süßholzraspler, ja? Und noch eins, wo wir gerade dabei sind -", ich quetsche seine dünnen, weichen Finger zusammen, dass die Gelenke knacken, "gewöhn dir mal einen männlichen Händedruck an. Sonst halten dich alle für ein Mädchen." Ich grinse breit, und Orion grinst nach kurzem Zögern zurück.

"Was _dir_ wahrscheinlich _nie_ passieren wird." Er zieht seine Hand aus meinem Griff, schüttelt sie kurz aus, um dann mit spitzen Fingern eine meiner verzwirbelten Haarsträhnen zu ergreifen. "Du hast rauhe Hände wie ein Kerl und du siehst aus wie eine Vogelscheuche."

"_Das_ trifft mich hart", entgegne ich trocken. "Erinnere mich gleich morgen früh daran, dass ich mir das Leben nehme."

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen." Orion schüttelt sein dünnes, weißblondes Haar in den Nacken, schenkt mir noch ein letztes ironisches Lächeln und erhebt sich dann mit elegantem Schwung, um wieder neben Claude Platz zu nehmen.

Kopfschüttelnd schaue ich ihm hinterher. " Hättest du das erwartet?", murmle ich und drehe mich zu Feanor um, der wieder dieses feine, unmerkliche Lächeln aufgesetzt hat. "Es geschehen tatsächlich noch Wunder."

Feanor hebt nur die Schultern, wölbt eine Braue. Sein Lächeln vertieft sich, und er greift wieder nach meiner Hand, umschließt sie mit seinen warmen, kräftigen Fingern. "Offensichtlich. Das lässt hoffen, findest du nicht?"


	43. Der Kampf um das Runenportal

**43. Der Kampf um das Runenportal**

"Halt! Wartet!" Ich wirble auf dem Absatz herum, sehe einen drahtigen kleinen Bogenschützen in der typischen Rüstung der Glänzenden Klinge aus dem dichten Urwaldgebüsch heraus auf den schmalen Weg springen. Ich höre Stephans erleichterten Seufzer, als er sein Schwert mit leisem Zischen wieder in die Scheide gleiten lässt. Nach drei Stunden Eilmarsch gen Osten durch die Trockenzone haben wir nun wieder die Tiefen des dichtbewachsenen, feuchten Dschungels erreicht. Der gestrige Abend am Lagerfeuer mit Ventaris Freunden war lang und die Nacht kurz, und so ist keiner von uns in allerbester Verfassung.

"Wie Weißmäntel seht Ihr nicht aus, aber...", meint der kleine Schütze nun und beäugt uns skeptisch, "... wer seid Ihr? Und was tut Ihr hier?"

"Wir kämpfen auf der Seite der Glänzenden Klinge", beeile ich mich zu erklären. Ich streiche mir müde die schweißverklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht, nachdem ich meinen Pfeil wieder in den Köcher zurückgestopft habe. "Ratsmitglied Vaylor trug uns auf, Gretchens Späher zu suchen."

"Ihr habt ihn gefunden." Er deutet eine kleine Verbeugung an. "Ich bin Schlangenbiss. Fragt gar nicht erst, die Geschichte, wie ich zu diesem Namen kam, ist zu lang, um sie hier zu erzählen. Was habt Ihr zu berichten?"

"Wir sollen Euch warnen. Der Mantel hat eine Großoffensive gestartet, um die Klinge auszulöschen. Alle Stützpunkte sind verraten worden, von einem aus den Reihen der Glänzenden Klinge selbst."

"Ein Verräter?" Schlangenbiss wird weiß im Gesicht, während seine braunen Augen sich weiten. "Das erklärt alles... wer ist es?"

Ich zucke erschöpft die Achseln. "Niemand weiß es. Noch nicht. Was meint Ihr mit 'das erklärt alles'?"

Der Späher stößt ein frustriertes Schnauben aus. "Der Mantel ist bereits hier durchgezogen. Ich bin hier, um nach weiteren Weißmänteln in der Gegend Ausschau zu halten. Sprecht mit der Ältesten Gretchen in der Auroralichtung. Vielleicht ist Denravi noch nicht verloren."

Entgeistert sehen wir uns an. "Sie waren schon hier?", vergewissert sich Alesia, und Schlangenbiss nickt wortlos.

"Wie weit ist es bis zur Auroralichtung? Wir haben keine Karten von diesem Gebiet." Meine Gedanken rasen, voller Besorgnis frage ich mich, was wir wohl in der Auroralichtung vorfinden werden.

"Nicht mehr weit. Eine halbe Stunde. Weniger, wenn Ihr Euch beeilt. Folgt dem Pfad nach Nordosten. Ich gehe wieder auf meinen Posten zurück. Eilt Euch!" Schlangenbiss hebt noch kurz die Hand und verschwindet dann wieder lautlos im Unterholz.

Während wir dem schattigen Dschungelpfad folgen, bemühe ich mich, meine Gedanken auf die Kämpfe gegen den Mantel zu konzentrieren, die uns nach dem, was wir gerade gehört haben, höchstwahrscheinlich heute noch erwarten, sie wegzuzerren von den Erinnerungen an mein Erwachen heute früh, als mich die ersten blassgoldenen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne fest in meine Decke gehüllt fanden – und fest in Feanors Arm geschmiegt, mit meinem Kopf an seiner Schulter. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es passiert ist, dass ich so eingeschlafen bin, weiß nicht mehr, wie ich in diese Position gekommen bin. Vielleicht bin ich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht einfach im Sitzen weggenickt, und er hat mich so hingelegt? Wahrscheinlich. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung. Doch ich weiß noch _sehr_ genau, wie gut es sich angefühlt hat. Weiß noch genau, wie widerwillig ich aufgesprungen bin, nachdem ich meine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte. Wie sehr es mir widerstrebt hat, die Wärme und die Sicherheit zu verlassen, die seine Nähe mir bot. Ich habe noch seinen Blick vor Augen, so voller roher, unverhüllter Emotionen, nachdem ich mich von ihm gelöst hatte. Und ich erinnere mich nur zu gut an das Gefühl der Verwirrung und Hilflosigkeit, mit dem ich schließlich stumm am Feuer neben ihm saß, seinen Blick meidend, zitternd in der Morgenkälte, beide Hände um meinen heißen Chai gekrampft, und mir wünschte, ich könnte einfach in den Becher hineinkriechen und mich dort ertränken. Es ist _eine_ Sache, sich nach einem schockierenden Erlebnis in der Schlacht umarmen und trösten zu lassen, so wie gestern – jedoch die Nacht, so kurz sie auch war, in seinen Armen zu verbringen, das ist etwas _gänzlich_ anderes.

Und selbst während unseres Marsches, während wir insgesamt wohl an die hundertfünfzig Verschlinger, die sich unbedingt mit uns anlegen wollten, abschossen, zerhackten und in Flammen aufgehen ließen, selbst, während ich freundschaftliche Boshaftigkeiten mit Orion austauschte, während ich besorgt über die Manteloffensive nachgrübelte und darüber, was sie für uns bedeutet – während all dem focht mein Herz unter der Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins gnadenlose, nicht enden wollende Kämpfe mit sich selbst aus, weil ein Teil von mir mich dafür hasst, dass ich überhaupt so empfinde, dafür, dass ich es tatsächlich genossen habe, mich in Feanors Umarmung so warm, so sicher, so vorbehaltlos akzeptiert... und geliebt zu fühlen, obwohl mein Herz doch einem anderen gehört – einem, dem ich Treue geschworen habe, für immer und einen Tag. Das _muss_ aufhören, was soll denn daraus werden? Und doch weiß ich nicht, wie ich diese erschreckende Entwicklung stoppen soll. Aber es wird mir schon etwas einfallen, es _muss_ mir etwas einfallen, überlege ich mit weniger Zuversicht, als mir lieb ist.

Laute Stimmen, die aus dem dichten Dschungel vor uns dringen, reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken, die sich ohnehin nur fruchtlos im Kreis drehen. Wir beschleunigen unser Tempo, fangen an zu rennen, finden schließlich den versteckten Zugang zu einer ausgedehnten Lichtung und bleiben keuchend stehen, nehmen die Eindrücke in uns auf – dies muss die Auroralichtung sein. Mitglieder der Glänzenden Klinge, zweifelsfrei zu erkennen am typischen Schnitt ihrer Rüstungen, eilen hastig durcheinander, hektisch gebrüllte Befehle und Anweisungen zerschneiden die dunstige Luft, die jetzt, da der Morgen schon fortgeschritten ist, an Schwüle und Feuchtigkeit zunimmt. Weiträumige, saftige Grasflächen bedecken den größten Teil des sandigen Bodens, irgendwo plätschert Wasser – eine Quelle offenbar. Einzeln verstreut stehen die Hütten der Bewohner der Lichtung, meist niedrig, aber zum Teil auch einstöckig, gebaut aus breiten Holzplatten, die aus den riesigen, toten Bäumen der Trockenzone geschnitten zu sein scheinen, die Fenster verhängt mit ausgefransten und von der Sonne so stark gebleichten Tüchern, dass ihre ursprüngliche Farbe kaum noch zu identifizieren ist.

Eine junge Frau in der Waldläufer-Rüstung der Glänzenden Klinge marschiert mit energischen Schritten auf uns zu, ihr glattes, dunkelbraunes Haar, das von einem schmalen Lederstirnband zusammengehalten wird, flattert in der warmen, feuchten Luft. Resolut baut sie sich vor uns auf, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt. Der grimmige Zug um ihren Mund lässt vermuten, dass der heutige Tag bisher nicht viel Erfreuliches für sie in petto hatte.

"Willkommen in der Auroralichtung." Sie nickt uns knapp zu. "Ich bin die Älteste Gretchen. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

Ich ziehe überrascht die Brauen hoch. _Das_ ist die _Älteste_ Gretchen? Sie kann ja keinen Tag älter sein als ich!

Rasch stelle ich uns vor. "Wir suchen Euch", erkläre ich dann. "Ratsmitglied Vaylor bat uns, Euch vor einem Großangriff des Mantels zu warnen... verzeiht, aber ich hatte mir Euch irgendwie... anders vorgestellt..." Ich breche ab und spüre, wie sich meine Ohren röten, während ich sie neugierig mustere.

Ihre Mundwinkel heben sich zu der Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Verstehe. _Älteste_ ist ein Titel bei uns. Mit dem Lebensalter hat er nichts zu tun, nur mit dem Status innerhalb unserer Organisation. Verwirrend, nicht?" Sie entspannt sich etwas. "So, und Vaylor schickt Euch? Um uns zu warnen?" Sie schnaubt. "Momentan brauchen wir Eure Waffen und Eure Zauber dringender als Vaylors Warnungen. Der Weiße Mantel ist hier durchgezogen und hat alles zerstört, was in seinem Weg gestanden hat. Die verlassenen Dörfer, durch die sie zogen, liegen in Schutt und Asche, und von den Mitgliedern der Glänzenden Klinge, die sie fanden, sind nur noch Leichname übrig. Ich fürchte, wir stehen auf verlorenem Posten. Wir können uns bei dem Ritual, welches das Tor zum Druiden-Steinring von Denravi öffnet, keinen Fehler leisten."

Götter, sie sind uns zuvorgekommen – verdammt! Wenn wir gestern nacht noch weitergegangen wären, hätten wir sie vielleicht noch rechtzeitig warnen können... oder wir würden jetzt alle in einer der klaftertiefen Erdspalten stecken, von denen Vaylor gesprochen hat und die wir auf dem Weg hierher sorgfältig umgangen haben. Sengender Hass auf die Weißmäntel steigt in mir hoch, in wütender Hilflosigkeit balle ich die Fäuste.

Ich drehe den Kopf, um Feanor anzusehen – er ist so verdächtig still heute, hat, seit wir Ventaris Zuflucht verlassen haben, noch keine drei Worte gesagt. Ist es noch wegen heute morgen? Er steht dicht hinter mir, begegnet mit zögerndem Lächeln meinem Blick. Er sieht blass aus, als ob er sich nicht wohlfühlt, scheint auch stärker zu schwitzen als sonst...

Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, bis ich an seiner Seite stehe. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", flüstere ich. "Du siehst aus, als hättest Du Alesias Eintopf zum Frühstück gehabt."

"Ja... mach dir keine Sorgen." Er lässt meinen Blick los, presst die Lippen zusammen, aber er nimmt meine Hand, drückt sie, behält sie in der seinen. Mir fällt auf, dass seine Finger sich ungewöhnlich warm anfühlen. Viel wärmer als sonst. Ein scharfer Stich der Besorgnis lässt mich meine Grübeleien darüber vergessen, wie bei allen Göttern ich es anstellen soll, wieder mehr Distanz zwischen uns zu bringen, so dass ich darauf verzichte, meine Hand wegzuziehen und mich frage, ob er _wirklich_ in Ordnung ist.

"Ein _Druiden_-Steinring?", fragt Orion unterdessen, legt die glatte Stirn unter den weißblonden Ponyfransen in tiefe Falten.

"Ja. Die Druiden waren einst eine menschliche Zivilisation hier im Maguuma-Dschungel", erläutert Gretchen. "Vor über hundert Jahren verschwanden sie auf mysteriöse Weise, und nun sind sie nur noch Geister. Lange dachte man, dass sie einfach von den blutdürstigen Pflanzen und Tieren des Dschungels gefressen worden sind, aber in Wirklichkeit haben sie nur ihre sterblichen Körper abgelegt. Sie sind über diese Welt hinausgegangen, haben ihre Dörfer verlassen und sind eins mit dem Dschungel geworden. Bis vor kurzem haben wir ihre verlassenen Gebäude als Lager benutzt, um unsere Einsätze zu planen. He!!" Gretchen hebt die Hand zum Gruß, den Blick auf einen Punkt hinter uns gerichtet. "Evennia!"

Wir drehen uns auf dem Absatz um, und tatsächlich, aus einer der größeren Hütten Ende der Lichtung tritt Saidras Schwester, und mit ihr ein halbes Dutzend Klinge-Kämpfer. Ich blicke von einem zum anderen – sonst ist niemand bei ihr, den ich schon einmal gesehen habe. Markis nicht, und Saidra auch nicht, wie ich mit einem kleinen Stich der Enttäuschung bemerke. Schade... ich hätte sie so gern wiedergesehen.

"Dwayna sei Dank, dass ihr es hierher geschafft habt", ruft Evennia aus, nachdem sie uns begrüßt hat. "Wir befürchteten schon, der Mantel hätte euch geschnappt. Verflucht!" Sie schlägt mit einer zierlichen Faust in ihre flache Hand, Zorn blitzt aus ihren rauchgrauen Augen. "Nur die Mitglieder des Inneren Rates wussten von unserem Plan, das Portal zum verlorenen Steinkreis von Denravi wieder zu öffnen! In Denravi hätten wir eine sichere Zuflucht, um den Widerstand gegen diese Sektierer vom Weißen Mantel richtig zu organisieren und dem ganzen Blutvergießen Einhalt zu gebieten. Wer auch immer uns verraten haben mag, war sich dessen bewusst und wollte verhindern, dass sich das Blatt gegen den Mantel wendet!"

"Die Mitglieder des Inneren Rates", überlege ich nachdenklich. "Wer gehört dazu? Außer Euch und Saidra?"

"Markis und Vaylor... und noch drei andere", erwidert Evennia. Ihr Blick schweift ab, heftet sich nachdenklich ins Nirgendwo. "Sie alle sind absolut vertrauenswürdig – dachten wir."

"Also habt ihr keine Ahnung, wer der Verräter ist?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber eins sage ich euch - außerhalb des Inneren Rates wussten nur ganz wenige, was wir mit dem Portal nach Denravi vorhatten. Ich weiß nur, dass sie uns im allergünstigsten Augenblick angegriffen haben. Der Weiße Mantel wusste, was wir planten und wann er zuschlagen musste. Das war bestimmt nicht nur schieres Glück. Jemand hat ihnen einen Wink gegeben."

"Was ist denn überhaupt hier geschehen?", fragt Alesia. "Wir sind ja selber gerade erst eingetroffen."

"Der Weiße Mantel ist wie aus dem Nichts herangestürmt", erläutert Evennia. "Aber das war kein normaler Angriff. Die sind hier einfach durchgejagt und haben nur jene bekämpft, die sich ihnen in den Weg gestellt haben. Dann sind sie durch die verlassenen Druidendörfer weitergezogen. Sie stürmen geradewegs auf die alten Runenpodeste zu."

"Runenpodeste?", fragt Stephan nach. Meinem alten Freund ist deutlich anzusehen, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wovon Evennia redet. Wir anderen allerdings auch nicht. Erneut blicke ich zu Feanor hoch. Eigenartig, warum sagt er nichts dazu? Er merkt nicht einmal, dass ich ihn ansehe, und es alarmiert mich, dass seine Lippen noch immer fest zusammengepresst sind, während seine Miene seltsam abwesend scheint. Doch noch immer hält er meine Hand fest, so fest, dass mir allmählich die Finger wehtun.

"Die Runenpodeste, mit denen das alte magische Portal zum Steinkreis von Denravi in Betrieb gesetzt wird", ergreift Gretchen derweil das Wort. "Wer die Kontrolle sie erlangt, kann das Portal in Betrieb setzen. Es ist vor langer Zeit von den Druiden verborgen worden, um Denravi von allen abzuschneiden, die dem Dschungel übel gesonnen sind. Wir suchen das Portal seit letztem Jahr, seit der Jahreszeit der Stecklinge. Wenn es die Weißmäntel schaffen, die Runenpodeste unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, können sie das Portal aktivieren und uns aussperren."

"Gut", entgegne ich, "oder vielmehr – nicht gut. Was ist zu tun?"

"Die Runenpodeste liegen westlich von hier", erwidert Evennia. "Wir müssen dort hin, und zwar schnell. Wir müssen sie unter unsere Kontrolle bringen, bevor der Weiße Mantel es tut – zum Glück kenne ich eine Abkürzung, die diese Blindfische bestimmt nicht gefunden haben, so dass wir sie noch überholen können." Sie lächelt grimmig, wird aber sofort wieder ernst. "Das Schicksal des Widerstandes hängt an einem seidenen Faden. Wenn wir Erfolg haben, kommen wir voran. Wenn wir versagen, versagen alle mit uns. Seid ihr bereit? Dann los!"

Nacheinander schlängeln wir uns einen kaum sichtbaren Pfad entlang, der vom hinteren Ende der Lichtung aus in die Wildnis führt. Evennia führt den Trupp an, sie kennt den Weg, und mit großer Erleichterung stelle ich fest, dass ihr halbes Dutzend Kämpfer – Krieger und Bogenschützen – uns ebenfalls begleitet. Ich lasse mich leicht zurückfallen, und während vorn die Krieger die ersten Maguuma-Spinnen niedermetzeln, die sich von den hohen Dschungelbäumen heruntergelassen haben, bleibt mein Blick voller Besorgnis an Feanor hängen, dessen Bewegungen eckig und kraftlos erscheinen, ihre Geschmeidigkeit und Eleganz völlig verloren haben. Ich schicke Chili an seine Seite, damit sie ihn schützt, falls ihm eins der gigantischen Krabbeltiere zu nahe kommt, und gehe rückwärts, bis ich neben Alesia stehe, die damit beschäftigt ist, die Frontkämpfer mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen.

"Alesia!" Ich stupse sie mit dem Ellbogen an, bevor ich den nächsten Pfeil von der Sehne des Sturmbogens fliegen lasse.

"Was?", erwidert sie abgelenkt, richtet ihren Einhandstab auf Stephan, der gerade eine Spinne köpft, und murmelt den nächsten Zauber.

"Hab ein Auge auf Feanor. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihm." Ich ziehe einen Giftpfeil aus dem Köcher, jage ihn einer Riesenspinne zwischen die facettenartigen Augen, die sich an ihrem schillernden Seil hinter der Frontlinie herabgelassen hat und mit bedrohlich klickenden Mandibeln auf Orion losgeht. Nach einer Sekunde kracht die Spinne zu Boden und rollt sich auf den Rücken. Ihre vier Beinpaare zucken noch ein paar Mal, dann liegt sie still.

"Ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", meint Alesia. Sie wirft mir einen raschen Blick zu, während wir weiterlaufen. "Was ist denn mit ihm?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", entgegne ich stirnrunzelnd. "Ich habe ihn gefragt, aber er sagt nichts."

Alesia presst kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Typisch. Männer denken immer, sie vergeben sich etwas, wenn sie zugeben, dass sie... mach dir keine Sorgen, Tari. Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen. Mit Schutzgeist und Lebensbindung kann ihm eigentlich nicht viel passieren, zumindest nicht durch die Angriffe der Feinde. Aber sobald das hier vorbei ist..."

"Wer weiß, wie lange das dauert! Der Kampf gegen den Mantel hat ja noch nicht mal angefangen!" Ich höre erschrocken, wie ängstlich meine Stimme klingt. Götter, es darf ihm nichts geschehen...

Alesia drückt kurz meinen Arm. "Ich weiß. Aber wir müssen da jetzt durch. Und wenn alles klappt, haben wir hoffentlich ein paar Tage Pause an einem sicheren Ort, dann kriegen wir ihn schon wieder hin."

Der ansteigende Pfad verbreitert sich nun wieder, windet sich durch ein Mischgebiet zwischen Dschungel und Trockenzone. Die roten Sandflächen herrschen zwar vor, aber die spärlicher werdende Vegetation ist noch nicht vertrocknet, sondern zeigt ein gesundes, lebendiges Blaugrün. Evennia biegt in einen schmalen Canyon ein, und hier treffen wir bereits auf die erste Vorhut des Weißen Mantels – zwei Krieger und ein Heiler, die auf einen mit Schwert und Schild bewaffneten Klinge-Späher einprügeln, der sich tapfer seiner Haut wehrt, aber nicht mehr lange durchgehalten hätte, wenn wir ihm nicht zur Hilfe geeilt wären.

"Evennia!", ruft er erleichtert aus, nachdem wir die Weißmäntel erledigt haben. "Gut, dass du kommst! Eine große Streitmacht des Weißen Mantels ist zu den Runenpodesten vorgedrungen. Ich glaube, sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sie sie öffnen sollen, aber ihr müsst euch eilen!"

Evennia wird weiß im Gesicht. "Verstehe, Less... Verdammt! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so schnell hier sein werden. Aber wenn sie nicht wissen, was sie hier tun sollen, dann haben wir immer noch einen Vorteil. Wir müssen sie besiegen, bevor sie den Trick herausfinden!"

"Wartet noch", ruft uns der Späher hinterher. "Die Truppen werden vom Demagogen angeführt. Er ist die Niedertracht in Person, eine der Triebfedern des Weißen Mantels! Seht zu, dass ihr ihn erledigt!"

Evennia fährt herum. "Der Demagoge selbst ist hier? Umso besser!" Ihre Lippen verziehen sich zu einem boshaften, kleinen Lächeln, das man ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte. "Er ist einer ihrer Anführer", wendet sie sich an Alesia und mich. "Und je mehr von denen wir erwischen, desto besser!"

Ich nicke ihr flüchtig zu und trete dann an Feanors Seite, blicke voller Sorge in sein blasses, wächsernes Gesicht.

"Feanor!" Ich berühre ihn leicht am Arm und stelle erschrocken fest, dass seine Haut von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt ist. "Götter, was _ist_ mit dir? Und sag mir nicht, du hast nichts!"

Er schaut zu mir herunter, erwidert müde meinen Blick. Alarmiert bemerke ich, wie verschleiert seine Augen sind, die sonst schneeweißen Augäpfel schimmern leicht gelblich. Er zittert unmerklich, und sein Atem geht schwer, viel schwerer, als die kleinen Scharmützel gegen die Spinnen es rechtfertigen würden.

Er seufzt leise, sieht mich mit ungehalten zusammengezogenen Brauen an, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass ausgerechnet ich seine Schwäche bemerke. "Ich fühle mich nicht besonders. Aber es ist nichts Ernstes..."

"Du siehst furchtbar aus!", unterbreche ich ihn, ich höre selbst die schrille Note in meiner Stimme. "Du solltest zu Alesia gehen und..."

"Alesia hat genug zu tun, und ich habe selbst einige Erfahrung im Heilen." Sein verschleierter Blick wird kurz wieder klar, beinahe ärgerlich blitzt er mich an.

Ich zucke schockiert vor der Schärfe in seiner Stimme zurück – in diesem Ton hat er noch nie mit mir gesprochen. Ich schlucke. "Tatsächlich? Wäre mir jetzt nicht aufgefallen", entgegne ich schließlich spitz, versuche, meine Besorgnis mit Bissigkeit zu überspielen.

"Wir haben keine Zeit für Diskussionen, Tari – siehst du, es geht schon weiter. Geh zurück auf deine Position, ich komme schon zurecht."

Damit stapft er davon, fällt bald in Trab, balanciert hinter Evennia und den anderen her vorsichtig über einen gigantischen Baumstamm, der eine tiefe, breite Schlucht überspannt, während ich mit offenem Mund hinter ihm herstarre. _Geh zurück auf deine Position?!?_ Er _muss_ krank sein. Sonst würde er niemals so mit mir reden. Er ist krank, und er ist ärgerlich darüber, dass ich es gemerkt habe, überlege ich, während ich meinen Bogen fester packe und hinter ihm her eile, denn ich habe nicht vor, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Männer sind so _komisch_... ich schüttele meine Mähne, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Entweder stellen sie sich an, als würden sie sofort und auf der Stelle sterben, nur weil sie sich gerade mal beim Rasieren geschnitten haben, oder sie tragen bereits den Kopf unter dem Arm und bestehen immer noch darauf, dass es ihnen nie im Leben besser ging. Welche Frau soll das noch verstehen?! Götter, was fehlt ihm nur...? Der dicke Knoten der Besorgnis in meiner Magengrube zieht sich fester und fester zusammen, bis er mir fast die Luft abschnürt.

Eine halbe Meile zieht sich der schmale, gewundene Canyon noch durch das stetig trockener werdende Land, bevor er sich zu einem weiten Areal ausdehnt, auf dem wir mit weiteren Kämpfern des Weißen Mantels zusammenstoßen – ungefähr ein Dutzend sind es, Krieger, Bogenschützen, Elementarmagier und Heiler. Der bevorstehende Kampf macht mir nicht allzu viele Sorgen, denn die Weißmäntel sind uns dank Evennia und ihren Leuten zahlenmäßig leicht unterlegen. Ich nehme wieder den Sturmbogen zur Hand, der es mir erlaubt, weit genug hinten zu bleiben, damit ich Feanor im Auge behalten kann. Zwar kann ich nichts für ihn tun, außer ihm eventuell einen Krieger vom Hals zu halten, der durch die Frontlinie brechen könnte, aber ich hätte keinen Moment Ruhe, wenn ich nicht wüsste, ob er überhaupt noch steht. Sorgfältig wähle ich meine Ziele aus, setze meine Giftpfeile ab, die meisten treffen auch, obwohl ich mich vor Sorge kaum konzentrieren kann. Feanor beschwört seine Geister, es dauert wesentlich länger als sonst, und nachdem er fünf herbeigerufen hat, bleibt er erschöpft auf den Knien hocken, muss sich sichtbar zwingen, überhaupt wieder aufzustehen. Am liebsten würde ich zu ihm rennen, um ihm zu helfen, aber feige lasse ich es bleiben, damit er mich nicht wieder so abblitzen lässt wie vorhin.

Nach bemerkenswert kurzer Zeit ist die Manteltruppe überwältigt, und vor uns tut sich nun eine Senke in der trockenen roten Erde auf. Sie ist so weitläufig, dass ich ihr Ende kaum erahnen kann. Tiefe Spalten durchziehen sie, riesige Wurzeln erheben sich aus dem staubigen Grund, winden sich in bizarren Formen über den rissigen Boden, um dann wieder darin zu verschwinden. In der Ferne sehe ich in Abständen von jeweils um die hundert Fuß die Überreste riesiger Bäume, die längs halbiert und ausgehöhlt worden sind, so dass der hintere Teil der borkigen Rinde sich noch hoch emporhebt, aber der abgesägte und plangeschliffene vordere Rest des riesigen Stammes ein flaches Podest bildet. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung sind die unzähligen Jahresringe der uralten Baumriesen deutlich zu erkennen. Von irgendwo weit hinten aus der Senke tönt Stimmengewirr – der Mantel ist schon da... Götter, hoffentlich kommen wir noch rechtzeitig!

Während Claude noch seine übelriechende, aber nützliche Knochendiener-Armee aus den Kadavern der Weißmäntel beschwört, tritt Evennia nun eilig an ein kleines, rundgemauertes Podest heran, dass sich zwischen zwei Felsvorsprünge schmiegt, genau dort, wo der Weg in die Senke hineinführt. Vertrocknetes Gras wuchert aus den Zwischenräumen der großen, hellen Steinquader, die den Boden des Podestes bilden. Evennia sinkt in die Knie, breitet die Arme aus und murmelt eine lange Beschwörung in einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstehe.

Ich blicke zu Feanor, der direkt vor mir steht. Er wirkt völlig entkräftet, atmet schwer und stoßweise, und sein muskelbepackter Oberkörper scheint ganz leicht zu schwanken – mein Herz krampft sich zusammen vor Sorge. Schließlich gebe ich mir einen Ruck, trete neben ihn und nehme seine Hand. Er blickt überrascht zu mir herunter, seine Mundwinkel zucken in der Andeutung eines Lächelns. Sein Gesicht ist weiß wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand, die dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen glühen fiebrig auf mich herab. Er sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment tot umfallen. Matt drückt er meine Finger, seine Haut ist heiß, aber der Schweiß darauf ist eisig kalt.

"Feanor...", krächze ich, versuche vergeblich, das schrille Klirren der Besorgnis in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. "Sag mir doch, was los ist!"

"Es geht schon, Tari", murmelt er. Seine leise Stimme klingt, als sei er zu Tode erschöpft. "Ich schaffe das."

"Alle zu mir!", ruft Evennia derweil laut und winkt uns heran. "Da der Mantel schneller war als wir, steht uns der schlimmste Teil noch bevor. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sie noch nicht hinter das Geheimnis der Runenpodeste gekommen sind. Ich sage euch, was zu tun ist!"

Ich ziehe Feanor an der Hand mit mir, wünschte, wir könnten einfach hierbleiben, wünschte, wir müssten jetzt nicht auch noch kämpfen. Götter, wie soll er das denn durchstehen? Er kann sich ja kaum noch auf den Beinen halten! Wenn er direkt angegriffen wird.... nein. Daran werde ich jetzt nicht einmal _denken_. Ich werfe Alesia neben mir einen Blick zu – auch ihre Augen ruhen voller Besorgnis auf Feanor, bevor sie meinen Blick bemerkt. Sie nickt mir beruhigend zu – ja, sie wird ihn im Auge behalten.

Ich schaue wieder nach vorn, zu Evennia, neben der sich jetzt auf dem Podest ein in transparentem, gespenstischem Grün schimmerndes Wesen erhoben hat. Es ist riesig, der Rücken seiner geduckten Form überragt Evennia um einige Handbreit. In Größe und Umriss, vor allem des Kopfes, ähnelt es ganz entfernt einem gewaltigen Bären, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht.

"Was ist das?", frage ich stirnrunzelnd.

"Es ist der Geist eines Druiden", erklärt Evennia. "Ich habe ihn herbeigerufen und ihm befohlen, die Kristalle für uns zu beschwören, mit denen wir das Portal zum Steinkreis öffnen werden." Sie deutet nach unten, wo sich jetzt, zu Füßen des Geistwesens, in einer Halterung aus verschlungenen Dornenranken ein großer, durchscheinender Kristall manifestiert.

"Fragt nicht, wie lange es gedauert hat, die Beschwörungsformel zu finden, dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit", fährt Evennia fort. Eine Spur von Hektik schleicht sich in ihre Stimme. "Seht ihr die großen Podeste dort unten in der Senke?" Sie deutet nach vorn. "Auf ihnen befinden sich Dornenhalterungen wie diese hier. Wenn wir einen Kristall dort einsetzen, wird das Runenportal zum Steinkreis auf uns eingestimmt. Wir müssen drei Dornenpodeste einstimmen, damit das Portal sich öffnet. Es wird dann niemand anderen außer uns durchlassen. Das Portal selbst befindet sich in der Mitte der Senke, und sobald es offen ist, gehen wir durch. Tari!"

Ich trete vor, ohne Feanors Hand loszulassen.

"Du bist klein und flink. Du wirst die Podeste einstimmen. Wir anderen werden kämpfen! Der Mantel hat eine große Streitmacht dort unten versammelt, also wappnet euch!"

"Ich werde...?", setze ich an. Mein Herz sinkt. Ich soll Feanor alleinlassen? "Kann das nicht jemand anders übernehmen?"

"Nein. Ich habe dich beobachtet. Du bist schneller als die anderen. Außerdem hast du als einzige einen Tiergefährten, der dich schützen wird, falls einer von den Weißmänteln zu dir durchbricht. Deshalb wirst du das tun. Sobald du einen Kristall plaziert hast, wird sich hier", sie deutet wieder nach unten auf die Dornenranken, die den Kristall halten, "ein neuer manifestieren. Du holst ihn und stimmst mit ihm das nächste Podest ein. Los jetzt! Worauf wartest du?!"

Oh verdammt... ich will nicht! Ich WILL nicht!! Aber wenn es sein muss, damit wir Erfolg haben... je eher das hier vorbei ist, desto eher kann Alesia sich intensiv um Feanor kümmern. Ich drücke noch einmal seine Hand. "Wehe, du lässt dich niedermetzeln!", zische ich ihm zu, und er schenkt mir ein angestrengtes, schiefes Lächeln.

Ich beuge ich kurz zu Alesia. "Pass auf ihn auf, hörst du? Wenn ihm etwas passiert, dann..."

"Ich tue mein Bestes, Tari, das schwöre ich dir. Und nun lauf!"

Ich pflücke den beinahe armlangen, erstaunlich schweren Kristall aus seiner Dornenhalterung und flitze los, auf das erste Podest zu, das sich am gegenüberliegenden Rand der Senke erhebt. Hinter mir höre ich, wie meine Gefährten und Evennias Leute sich eilig in Marsch setzen, um den Truppen des Weißen Mantels im Kampf zu begegnen. Götter... hoffentlich sind es nicht so viele... hoffentlich werden sie nicht überwältigt... hoffentlich wird Feanor nichts geschehen...! Mit langen Sätzen renne ich über den zerklüfteten Boden, weiche den großen, knorrigen Baumwurzeln aus und überspringe die kleineren, jeder meiner Schritte wirbelt eine kleine, rötliche Staubwolke auf. Neben mir streckt sich Chili, die mächtigen Muskeln spielen unter ihrem schimmernden, goldenen Fell mit den dunkelgoldenen Tupfen. Sie schaut zu mir hoch, grinst ihr breites, weiß leuchtendes Pirschergrinsen, als hielte sie das alles für ein wunderbares Spiel, eine willkommene Abwechslung von ihrer alltäglichen Arbeit als meine Kampfgefährtin.

Vor dem Portal komme ich schlitternd zum Stehen, knie nieder und setze den schweren Kristall in die Halterung aus Dornenranken ein. Leises Summen, das aus keiner bestimmten Quelle zu stammen scheint, beginnt, die Luft zu erfüllen, dabei ständig an Intensität zunehmend, bis ein tiefes, angenehmes Vibrieren durch meinen Körper rollt, während der Kristall beginnt, ein intensives, blaues Leuchten auszustrahlen. Ich fühle die uralte Magie, die hier freigesetzt wurde, und muss mich beinahe zwingen, mich wieder auf meine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Chilis wildes Fauchen reißt mich aus meiner Versunkenheit, meine Katzenfreundin spannt sich und jagt mit einem langen Satz davon. Ich springe auf und sehe erschrocken, wie ein Mantel-Magier mit einem Kristall im Arm auf das Podest zurennt, das ich soeben eingestimmt habe. Verdammt! Sie haben das Geheimnis enträtselt! Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die von mir vorgenommene Einstimmung umgewandelt werden kann, wenn der Weißmantel meinen Kristall durch seinen eigenen ersetzt, aber möglich wäre es... es ist keine Zeit zu verlieren, ich muss zum nächsten Portal, und zwar sofort!

"Chili! Kümmere dich um ihn!", brülle ich ihr zu und mache mich auf den Weg zurück zu dem Druiden, um den nächsten Kristall zu holen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich noch, wie Chili dem Mantel-Magier an den Hals springt und ihn zu Boden wirft, er lässt seinen Kristall los, der auf der von der Sonne hartgebackenen, rissigen Erde in tausend Stücke zerspringt. Sehr gut, der wäre gestoppt!

Mit dem nächsten Kristall unter dem Arm haste ich scharf rechts herum zum nächst erreichbaren Portal. Doch schon aus der Ferne sehe ich einen weiteren Weißmantel, der mir mit einem Kristall im Arm entgegenkommt. Verdammt! Sie haben mehr als einen Läufer! Götter, ihre Streitmacht muss wirklich groß sein, wenn sie mehr als einen entbehren können... Die Sorge um meine Kameraden, die sich ihnen gerade in der Schlacht stellen müssen, und vor allem anderen die Sorge um Feanor, schnürt mir beinahe den Hals zu, während ich alle Kräfte mobilisiere, um das Podest vor dem Mantel-Läufer zu erreichen. Es gelingt mir, wäre ja auch gelacht, wenn eine Waldläuferin einen Magier im Wettrennen nicht schlagen könnte... rasch stopfe ich den Kristall in seine Halterung und reiße dann den Recurvebogen von meiner Schulter, setze einen Verkrüppelungsschuss ab, der den Magier ins Knie trifft. Der Mann stürzt, rollt sich ab, steht auf und fällt sofort wieder auf die Knie, hält aber noch immer den unversehrten Kristall im Arm. Ich werfe einen raschen Blick hinüber zu Chili, die den ersten Läufer nun erledigt hat und mit langen, bodendeckenden Sätzen zu mir flitzt.

Unterdessen versucht der zu Fall gebrachte Mantel-Magier, seine Feuerzauber auf mich zu schleudern, doch ich unterbreche ihn. Verdammt... die Zeit wird knapp! Aus der Mitte der Senke dringt der Lärm der Schlacht zu mir hoch, das Gebrüll der Krieger, das helle Klirren der Schwerter, die zischenden Entladungen der Elementarmagie, selbst das Sirren der abgefeuerten Pfeile der Waldläufer kann ich hören, während ich einen erneuten Zauber des Mantel-Läufers, der noch immer vor mir im Staub hockt, unterbreche. Nun robbt er auf das Podest zu, offenbar wild entschlossen, meinen Kristall durch seinen eigenen auszutauschen, doch endlich, endlich ist Chili da. Laut fauchend stürzt sie sich auf ihn, schlägt ihm mit einem gewaltigen Tatzenhieb mitten ins Gesicht, so dass ihm endlich der Kristall aus den Händen gleitet. Blitzschnell schnappe ich ihn und zerschmettere ihn auf dem Boden – den Rest kann ich getrost Chili überlassen.

Götter, hoffentlich haben sie nicht noch mehr Läufer, überlege ich, während ich mit dem dritten und letzten Kristall unter dem Arm auf das nächste Podest zuhetze, an Chili und dem Mantel-Läufer vorbei, der sich in einer immer größer werdenden Blutlache wälzt und dessen Abwehrbewegungen kaum noch wahrzunehmen sind – Chili hat ihre Arbeit bald getan, denke ich und gestatte mir ein gehässiges Grinsen. Ein prüfender Blick über die Senke lässt mich jedoch mit Schrecken feststellen, dass zwei der Podeste im Osten in grellrotem Licht leuchten – soll das heißen, dass die verdammten Weißmäntel selbst auch schon zwei Podeste eingestimmt haben?!? Götter, Tari... du musst dich beeilen... Lauf lauf lauf LAUF!!

Das nächste Podest kommt in Sichtweite, und mit einem leisen Aufschrei der Bestürzung sehe ich, wie ein weiterer Mantel-Läufer direkt auf mich zukommt – aber er kann es nicht schaffen, ich bin näher dran... Ich biete all meine Kräfte auf und werde noch einmal schneller – Götter, der Kristall in meinem Arm scheint immer schwerer zu werden... doch endlich bin ich da. Ich komme stolpernd zum Stehen, rutsche weg und lande auf meinem Hintern, doch der Kristall ruht unversehrt in meinem Arm. Ein Feuerzauber des sich nähernden Magiers streift meinen Kopf, ich spüre das leise Zischen, mit dem er mir die Haarspitzen wegsengt, rieche den scharfen Gestank verbrannten Horns, doch ich rappele mich auf die Knie, recke mich der Dornenhalterung entgegen und setze mit letzter Kraft den Kristall hinein. Sofort erfüllt ein tiefes, klangvolles Summen die gesamte Senke, ausgehend von der Mitte des Areals, wo sich das Runenportal befindet, das uns zum Steinkreis von Denravi bringen wird – jedenfalls alle, die von uns noch übrig sein werden...

Das magische Summen übertönt den Lärm der Schlacht, die weiter unten noch immer tobt, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist die gesamte Senke in weiches, blaues Licht getaucht – es ist geschafft! Doch ehe ich mich gar zu sehr darüber freuen kann, wirft der Mantel-Magier, der inzwischen bedrohlich nahe an mich herangekommen ist, seinen nun nutzlosen Kristall fort, greift nach seinem langen Zweihandstab, den er in einer Halterung auf seinem Rücken getragen hat, und richtet ihn auf mich. Ein gehässiges Grinsen teilt sein gebräuntes, mit verschlungenen, dünnen Linien tätowiertes Gesicht.

"Ihr Abschaum denkt, Ihr habt gewonnen, wie?" Schneller, als ich nach einem Pfeil greifen kann, um ihn zu unterbrechen, trifft mich sein Meteorzauber vor die Brust und wirft mich auf den Rücken. "Ihr mögt das Portal eingestimmt haben, aber Ihr werdet nicht lange genug leben, um Euch davonmachen zu können! Wir haben Eure armselige Truppe bereits jetzt um die Hälfte dezimiert!"

Keuchend erhebe ich mich auf die Knie, der Zauber konnte mich nicht ernsthaft verletzen, dafür sorgt der besondere magische Schutz meiner Rüstung, doch ich fühle mich benommen, und meine Arme sind schwer wie Blei. Einen Giftpfeil... ich brauche einen Giftpfeil... ich befingere die Pfeile, die noch in meinem Köcher stecken, und finde endlich einen, den ich mit der besonderen Markierung versehen habe. Götter, warum geht das so schwer... ich lege an, keine Zeit, genau zu zielen... der Giftpfeil fliegt, schnell wie ein Blitz, doch er streift den Weißmantel nur an seinem ungeschützten Hals. Verdammt!! Wird das reichen? Das Gift ist sehr stark, aber wenn die Wunde nicht groß genug ist... Wo bleibt Chili?! Und was hat er gerade gesagt – sie haben unseren Trupp _um die Hälfte dezimiert_?! Das verfluchte Schwein lügt doch... er _muss_ lügen! Ich spüre, wie eine eiskalte Klaue sich um mein rasendes Herz legt. Ich muss da hin, muss zu meinen Kameraden, muss zu Feanor...

"Du lügst, du verdammte Ratte!!", brülle ich, fische einen weiteren Pfeil aus meinem Köcher, lasse ihn fliegen – er trifft den Magier durch seine dünne Robe hindurch in den Oberschenkel, und der Weißmantel, den das Gift zumindest geschwächt hat, gerät ins Straucheln. Endlich, endlich kommt nun Chili heran, mit einem kraftvollen Satz wirft sie ihn auf den Rücken, erwischt ihn günstig und reißt ihm mit lautem Grollen die Kehle heraus. Eine dunkelrote Blutlache breitet sich aus, durchweicht seine weiß-blau-goldenen Gewänder, bleibt schimmernd auf dem Boden stehen, der viel zu trocken ist, um all die dickflüssige rote Nässe auf einmal aufzunehmen. Scharfer, metallischer Blutgeruch sticht in meine Nase, während ich mich schwankend erhebe und mir einen Weg in die Mitte der Senke suche – hin zum Portal, wo das Schwerterklirren und das Kampfesgebrüll nun erheblich leiser geworden ist.

Felsen und gigantische Baumwurzeln versperren mir die Sicht, ich kann noch nicht erkennen, was dort los ist, aber es klingt, als wären die Kämpfe fast vorbei. Ich stolpere auf eine Kurve zu, die um einen riesigen Felsen herumführt, atemlos, krank vor Sorge, das Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren und das betäubende Pochen meines eigenen Herzens übertönen beinahe das Geklirr der Waffen, das hinter der Felsformation durch die heiße Mittagshitze schneidet. Ich biege um die Ecke und bleibe ruckartig stehen, keuchend vor Entsetzen, denn vor mir liegen zwei von Evennias Kämpfern in ihrem Blut. Ich reiße mich zusammen, renne weiter, der Weg windet sich um noch mehr Felsen – verdammt... ein weiterer toter Klingekämpfer. Das sind nun schon drei... hat der Mantel-Magier doch nicht gelogen? Die Eisklaue schließt sich fester um mein Herz, bis ich kaum noch Luft bekomme. Was ist mit unseren Leuten... mit meinen Freunden? Was ist mit Feanor?!

Während ich endlich stolpernd die letzte Gruppe hoher Felsen erreiche, hört das Schwerterklirren auf, noch ein dumpfer Aufprall, noch ein rasselndes Scheppern, als wenn ein großer Körper in schwerer Metallrüstung auf den Boden knallt, und dann ist alles still, dann höre ich nichts mehr als das rauhe Keuchen meines eigenen Atems, das ohrenbetäubende Pochen meines Herzens und das Summen der uralten Druiden-Magie. Ich biege um die Ecke, und dann verlässt mich all meine Kraft bei dem Anblick, der sich meinen Augen bietet. Ich sehe Stephan, der schwer atmend mit blutigem Schwert über einem riesigen, gefällten Mantelkrieger in aufwendig verzierter, weiß-goldener Rüstung steht. Ich sehe die Kadaver Dutzender Weißmäntel. Ich sehe noch zwei weitere von Evennias Leuten – tot, in ausgedehnten Blutlachen hingestreckt, mit abgetrennten Gliedmaßen, mit riesigen, klaffenden Wunden, mit großflächigen Verbrennungen, die von Feuerzaubern herrühren. Ich sehe Claude, der seine Knochendiener-Armee, die sich dicht um ihn geschart hat, mit einem Zauber stärkt. Ich sehe Evennia, die Hälfte ihres dunkelblonden Haars von einem Feuerzauber auf Fingerlänge weggesengt, die sich um Orion kümmert, der anscheinend einen Schwerthieb abbekommen hat. Ich sehe Alesia, die mit totenblassem Gesicht am Boden kniet... aber vor allem sehe ich Feanor, neben ihr im Staub liegend, die langen, muskulösen Gliedmaßen seltsam verrenkt. Die Smaragdklinge ist ihm aus der Hand geglitten, und seine lange, dunkelrote Mähne flutet über die trockene rote Erde wie eine Kaskade aus frischem Blut. Die eisige Klaue um mein Herz drückt fest zu.

Nein... das darf nicht sein! Nicht schon wieder... Götter, nicht schon wieder!! Lasst mich das nicht schon wieder erleben!

Mein Herz hört auf zu schlagen. Ich will rennen, zu ihm rennen, aber ich kann keine Geschwindigkeit aufnehmen, zentnerschwer sind meine Beine, als hingen dicke, eiserne Ketten an meinen Fußknöcheln, und die Zeit dehnt sich, unerträglich, jeder einzelne Schritt kostet mich eine Ewigkeit, kostet mich all meine Kraft.

_NEEEIIIIINNN!!! _

Jemand schreit.

_NEEEIIIIINNN!!! NEEEIIIIINNN!!!_

Äonen scheinen zu vergehen, ich stoße mich vom Boden ab, scheine für eine qualvolle Ewigkeit in der Luft zu hängen, bevor ich wieder lande. Der Aufprall erschüttert meinen Körper, schickt scharfen Schmerz durch meine Muskeln, hallt in meinem Inneren wieder, als wäre mein Körper völlig hohl. Wieder höre ich jemanden brüllen – laut, heiser, verzweifelt, und im selben Moment, da ich ihn endlich erreicht habe, da ich mich endlich neben Feanor in den pulverigen roten Staub fallen lassen kann, erkenne ich, dass die Schreie aus meiner eigenen Kehle stammen. Ich beuge mich über ihn, seine Augen sind geschlossen, die dichten Wimpern werfen bläuliche Schatten auf seine Wangen. Seine Haut, die vorhin noch kalkweiß war, hat einen ungesund gelblichen Farbton angenommen, aber ich kann keinerlei Verletzungen erkennen. Mit fliegenden, vor Angst eiskalten Fingern betaste ich seinen langen, muskulösen Hals, versuche, die Schlagader zu finden – nichts. Zitternd vor Erschöpfung und vor Entsetzen ergreife ich seine Hand, die langen, kräftigen Finger sind schlaff und immer noch heiß wie glühende Kohlen. Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten über die Innenseite seines Handgelenks, versuchen, seinen Puls zu fühlen – aber ich finde nichts. Mir wird kalt, so kalt... die Eisklaue, die mein Herz gepackt hält, fährt scharfe, stählerne Krallen aus und bohrt sie hinein, Zoll um Zoll, tiefer und tiefer. Nein. Nein!! Das kann nicht sein! Das akzeptiere ich nicht!! Hört ihr, ihr verdammten Götter, DAS AKZEPTIERE ICH NICHT!!

Mein Herz beginnt wieder zu pochen, zu galoppieren, sich zu überschlagen. Wie aus weiter Ferne höre ich Evennia rufen, dass wir durch das Portal müssen, und zwar sofort.

Ich drehe mich ruckartig zu Alesia um, die neben mir hockt und mit einer Hand meinen Arm so fest umschließt, dass es schmerzt, halte dabei immer noch Feanors leblose Hand umklammert. Alesias große, blaugraue Augen erwidern meinen Blick, doch ich kann ihren Ausdruck nicht genau lesen – Besorgnis? Ratlosigkeit? Mitgefühl? Resignation? Trauer?!?

"Tari, wir müssen...", setzt sie leise an, doch mit rauher, kratziger Stimme unterbreche ich sie.

"Was ist mit ihm? Alesia!! Sag mir, dass er nicht tot ist!" Meine Stimme schwillt langsam an, ich selbst kann die schrille Verzweiflung darin hören. "Sag mir, dass er NICHT TOT IST!!"


	44. Grenths Beute

**4****4. Grenths**** Beute**

"Verdammt nochmal, ALESIA!! Rede endlich!! SAG MIR, DASS ER NICHT TOT IST!!" Ich lasse Feanors leblose Hand in meinen Schoß fallen und packe meine Freundin bei beiden Schultern, doch sie wehrt mich ab, bevor ich sie durchschütteln kann.

Eine winzige Spur von Ärger blitzt in ihren Augen auf, doch er vergeht sofort wieder. "Hör auf damit, Tari! Und beruhige dich. Er lebt noch. Gerade noch."

"Oh... den Göttern sei Dank! Süße Melandru, heilige Dwayna, gepriesen sollt Ihr sein...", krächze ich leise. Ich bin so unglaublich erleichtert, dass ich einen Moment lang vergesse zu atmen, und stattdessen beinahe anfange zu heulen. Ich nehme wieder Feanors Hand, halte behutsam die glühend heißen Finger, betaste wieder die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. "Aber ich kann gar keinen Puls fühlen..."

"Er ist auch sehr schwach. Sehr schnell, aber sehr schwach. Und er hat sehr hohes Fieber. Wir müssen ihn hier wegbringen, und zwar rasch - hier kann ich nicht viel für ihn tun!" Eine hektische Note schleicht sich in ihre Stimme.

"Wie ist das passiert? Warum ist er ohnmächtig? Wurde er im Kampf getroffen?" Mein Herz donnert, als habe es stellvertretend Feanors Puls gleich mit übernommen.

Bevor sie antwortet, brüllt Alesia kurz und scharf nach Stephan, der einige Dutzend Meter entfernt noch immer schweißüberströmt und schwer atmend über dem gefällten Weißmantel-Krieger steht - der Demagoge höchstselbst vermutlich, wenn ich mir die weiß-goldene Prunkrüstung so betrachte - in einer Lautstärke und einem Kommandoton, den man meiner zierlichen kleinen Freundin gar nicht zutrauen würde.

"Nicht jetzt, Tari...", setzt sie dann an, aber sie wird durch Evennia unterbrochen, die soeben um die Ecke rauscht, der deutliche Unmut auf ihrem Gesicht lässt mich irritiert zurückzucken.

"Wir warten nur noch auf euch! Wo bei allen Göttern bleibt ihr?!" Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Feanor, und ihre Miene wird weich vor Mitgefühl. Sie kniet neben mir nieder.

"Noch einer, den der Mantel auf dem Gewissen hat", sagt sie leise. "Ich habe heute auch fünf Leute verloren. Es tut mir leid um euren Freund, aber wir müssen durch das Portal, sofort! Wir können uns nicht mit ihm belasten..."

"Er lebt aber noch!!", fauche ich, und ich gebe mir keine Mühe, den heiß aufbrandenden Zorn zu unterdrücken. "Du wirst doch wohl nicht vorschlagen, dass wir ihn hier zurücklassen?!"

Evennia blickt zu Alesia, ohne mich zu beachten. "Hat er denn eine Chance?"

Alesia blickt auf, ihre hellen Brauen sind unmutig zusammengezogen. "Das sehen wir, wenn wir den Steinkreis erreicht haben. STEPHAN!! BEI ALLEN GÖTTERN, BEWEG DEINEN HINTERN!!"

Endlich kommt Stephan heran, kniet neben uns nieder, das gutmütige Gesicht verzerrt vor Erschöpfung und vor Schrecken, und murmelt zischend einen saftigen Fluch. Seine Blicke schweifen zwischen mir, Alesia und dem bewusstlosen Feanor hin und her. "Bei Balthasars Bart, Alesia...! Ist er...?"

"Noch nicht ganz", antwortet Alesia knapp, während hinter uns erneut Evennias befehlsgewohnte Stimme ertönt, die uns zur Eile treibt, Schärfe und Gereiztheit schwingen in ihr mit. "Aber wir müssen hier weg, und zwar sofort", fährt Alesia hastig fort, "und du musst ihn tragen, Stephan. Schaffst du das?"

Meinem alten Freund ist die Erleichterung deutlich anzusehen, prustend stößt er den Atem aus. Er zuckt die Schultern, seine Lippen teilen sich zu einem selbstbewussten Lächeln. "Wenn's weiter nichts ist!"

Stephan hebt Feanor hoch, legt ihn sich einfach über seine mächtigen Schultern wie einen nassen Sandsack. Er steht ächzend auf, geht unter dem Gewicht, das seinem eigenen zumindest gleichkommen dürfte, noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in die Knie, bevor er hinter Evennia her wankt, die uns ungeduldig voranwinkt. Ich blicke noch kurz hinter ihnen her, und mein Inneres zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich Feanor so über Stephans Schultern hängen sehe, schlaff und leblos, wie ein geschlachtetes Kalb. Götter, lasst ihn das überstehen... Mit immer noch zitternden Fingern klaube ich rasch die Smaragdklinge aus dem Staub und stopfe mir das blutbefleckte Langschwert kurzerhand in den Gürtel. Stolpernd haste ich hinter den anderen her durch das diffuse blaue Leuchten, welches das Portal markiert, das uns zum Steinkreis von Denravi bringen wird.

Leider jedoch nicht direkt, wie ich bestürzt feststellen muss, denn kaum kommen wir auf der anderen Seite heraus, stehen wir mitten in einer hocherfreuten Gruppe Dschungeltrolle, die offenbar noch nicht gefrühstückt haben und sich mit lautem, unartikuliertem Gebrüll auf uns stürzen, als hätten sie genau auf uns gewartet. Es ist so dunkel, dass ich kaum zielen kann, denn von der öden, staubigen Trockenzone hat uns das Portal direkt in die tiefsten Tiefen des Dschungels gebracht. Durch das undurchdringliche Blätterdach traut sich kein Sonnenstrahl, um uns herum herrscht eine tiefe, blaugrüne Finsternis wie in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht, nur einige Pflanzen mit großen, lumineszierenden gelb-grünen Blüten werfen ihr unheimliches, geisterhaftes Licht auf den schmalen Pfad.

"Gut gemacht!", ruft Evennia, nachdem die Dschungeltrolle erledigt sind. "Wir sind gleich da. Nun haben wir einen sicheren Platz, von dem aus wir gegen den Weißen Mantel zurückschlagen können! Heute hat sich das Blatt gewendet!" Sie winkt uns voran. "Kommt! Der alte Druidentempel muss gleich hinter dem Wasserfall dort vorn sein. Zeit, uns unser neues Zuhause anzusehen!"

Das Ausspähen des Weges überlasse ich dem letzten verbliebenen Klinge-Bogenschützen, denn ich halte mich dicht neben Stephan, der Feanor trägt, und Alesia, die beständig ihren kurzen Einhandstab auf ihn gerichtet hält und leise ihre Heilzauber murmelt. Bei jedem vollendeten Zauber leuchtet der hellblaue Kristall am Ende des Stabes mit leisem Summen auf, taucht Feanors leblosen Körper für einen Wimpernschlag in kühles, blauweißes Licht.

"Kannst du noch?", frage ich Stephan besorgt, während ich neben ihm hertrabe und versuche, dabei auf dem unebenen, wurzeldurchzogenen Untergrund nicht lang hinzustürzen.

"Es geht schon", keucht er, "oder willst du mich ablösen?" Er ringt sich ein erschöpftes Grinsen ab. Ich bemühe mich, es zu erwidern, aber es will mir nicht gelingen. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, hat Alesia gesagt... hoffentlich lebt Feanor noch, wenn wir den Steinkreis endlich erreichen... Warum bei allen Göttern ist das noch so weit?!! Angst und Nervosität beeinträchtigen meine Konzentration und meine Trittsicherheit, so dass ich beim Abstieg in den Steinkreis in eine kleine Felsspalte trete und stürze - die Überraschung darüber, dass es ausgerechnet Orion ist, der mir aufhilft, bringt mich so sehr durcheinander, dass ich ganz vergesse, die freundlichen kleinen Gemeinheiten, die er angelegentlich äußert, passend zu beantworten.

Endlich, endlich sind wir unten, und die profane Bezeichnung "Steinkreis" für dieses liebliche Tal, das sich in einen riesigen Felskessel schmiegt, tut der Erhabenheit dieses Ortes wirklich Unrecht. Über uns spannt sich der wolkenlose, tiefblaue Himmel des August-Nachmittags, doch die Sonne hat sich bereits hinter den Kranz der hohen Felsspitzen zurückgezogen, so dass das gesamte Areal in kühlen, graublauen Schatten getaucht ist.

Wie ein Traum von Melandru selbst, überlege ich und werfe flüchtig staunende Blicke nach rechts und links. Die Felswände sind so dicht bemoost, dass sie mit weichem, grünem Samt überzogen zu sein scheinen, sie rahmen helle, kieselige Sandflächen ein, die sich mit ausgedehnten, saftigen Wiesen abwechseln. Ein flaches Bächlein windet sich mit leisem Blubbern an kleinen Wäldchen aus Riesenfarnen und hohen, großblättrigen Pflanzen vorbei, ihre handtellergroßen, gelbroten Blüten verströmen betäubend süßen Honigduft. Der Bach mündet mit leisem Gurgeln in einen großen Teich, der so kristallklar ist, dass man jedes Steinchen auf seinem Grund und jeden der winzigen silbrigen Fische sehen kann, die munter in dem kühlen Wasser hin- und herflitzen. Das Wasser hat heilende und lebensspendende Wirkung, ich spüre es sofort, als es meine dünnen Stiefel durchdringt, während wir den Bach durchwaten - der plötzliche Schub an Stärke und Energie, der durch meine Glieder schießt, gibt mir Hoffnung für Feanors Genesung. Falls es noch nicht zu spät ist.

***********

Stephan lässt Feanor schließlich auf dem kleinen, grasigen Inselchen, das sich in der Mitte des flachen Weihers erhebt wie ein leuchtend grüner Malachit aus einem See aus poliertem Aquamarin, vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Alesia hat diesen Ort ausgesucht, weil die heilenden Eigenschaften des Wassers so stark sind, dass sie auch hier auf dem festen Boden der Insel ihre Wirkung nicht verlieren. Eine sanfte Kraft liegt wie Balsam in der Luft selbst, beruhigt, schenkt Zuversicht, heilt meine schmerzende Muskeln und den vom Sturz verstauchten Knöchel. Vorsichtig hebe ich Feanors Kopf an, schiebe meine zusammengerollte Pelzrüstung in seinen Nacken, damit er nicht auf dem blanken Boden liegen muss. Sorge schnürt mir das Herz zusammen, denn noch immer rührt er sich nicht, sein Atem geht so flach, dass ich nicht einmal sehe, ob sich seine Brust hebt und senkt oder nicht.

Behutsam glätte ich die schweißverklebten, dunkelroten Strähnen seiner langen Mähne. "Lebt er noch, Alesia?" Meine Stimme zittert, und ich lasse meine Freundin nicht aus den Augen, die sich jetzt über ihren Patienten beugt. Sie legt kurz eine Hand an seinen Hals, hebt prüfend eins seiner fest geschlossenen Augenlider an und nickt mir dann beruhigend zu. Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.

"Kriegst du ihn wieder hin? Was fehlt ihm überhaupt? Er sieht mehr tot als lebendig aus..."

"Sepsis", antwortet sie knapp, während sie in ihrem Gepäck kramt, ungeduldig darin herumwühlt, bis sie schließlich kurzerhand ungeduldig den Inhalt des kleinen Rucksacks auf das saftige Gras kippt.

"Was für...?!?"

"Blutvergiftung, laienhaft ausgedrückt. Deshalb ging es ihm auch den ganzen Tag so schlecht. Ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt so lange durchgehalten hat. Wenn er nicht im Stande gewesen wäre, seine eigenen Heilzauber auf sich selbst zu wirken, wäre er mit Sicherheit tot. Schau her."

Vorsichtig schiebt sie die schweren, silbernen Ritualistenketten, die auf Feanors Brust liegen, beiseite und hebt behutsam die schwarze Lederweste an, die durch die Ketten an ihrem Platz gehalten worden war.

"Heilige Melandru", wispere ich schockiert, schlage mir eine Hand vor das Gesicht, während meine Augen sich erschrocken weiten. "Das hat er gestern noch nicht gehabt!" Unter dem weichen schwarzen Leder schwärt ein schwarzroter und böse entzündeter Schnitt von der Länge einer halben Hand - direkt über dem Herzen. Das umliegende Gewebe ist hochgradig geschwollen und glühend rot. Eiter rinnt aus der Wunde, ein kaum wahrnehmbarer, süßlicher Hauch von Fäulnis dringt an meine Nase. Mir wird schlecht. Stephan, der neben mir kniet, zieht zischend die Luft ein, murmelt etwas von "muss dringend was erledigen" und eilt von dannen, platscht stolpernd durch Melandrus heiliges Wasser, das die Insel umgibt. Unter anderen Umständen hätte ich sicherlich laut gelacht - ausgerechnet Stephan, der keine Probleme damit hat, seine Feinde so sorgfältig auseinanderzunehmen wie ein Metzgermeister eine Schweinehälfte, ergreift beim Anblick einer eitrigen Wunde die Flucht?!

"Das ist aber keine frische Wunde, Tari", meint Alesia und untersucht mit besorgt gerunzelter Stirn den entzündeten Schnitt. "Außerdem ist da was drin, und das will raus. Hier, siehst du?" Ehe ich mich wehren kann, packt sie meine flache Hand und legt sie vorsichtig auf die Wunde. Und tatsächlich, unter der heißen, geschwollenen Haut spüre ich etwas Kleines, Hartes, Scharfkantiges. Ich bilde mir ein, ein schwaches Pochen zu fühlen. Erschrocken beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Götter... woher hat er das? Während ich gegen die Übelkeit ankämpfe, rauscht eine Flut von Bildern durch meinen Kopf. Ich sehe mich selbst neben ihm sitzen, vorgestern abend an dem kleinen Wasserfall, er hatte gebadet, ebenso wie ich, und die kurze Weste nicht getragen... und seine Haut war völlig unversehrt gewesen. Auch noch gestern morgen beim Schwerttraining war nichts davon zu sehen gewesen. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich, fällt es mir ein, wird die Szene am Tempel der Zeitalter, als er zu Tode erschöpft aus der Unterwelt zurückgekehrt war, wieder vor meinen Augen lebendig.

"Ich weiß, was das ist", krächze ich, unterbreche damit Alesias gemurmelte Heilgebete. Ihr Kopf schießt in die Höhe, mit hochgezogenen Brauen schaut sie mich an. "Weißt du noch, als er aus der Unterwelt zurückkam? Der Schnitt auf seiner Brust? Er sagte, das wäre ein Hieb von einer Klingen... Klingen...", verdammt - wie hieß das Vieh?!, "einer Klingen-Ataxe oder so ähnlich gewesen. Er sagte, es sei nur ein Kratzer."

"Stimmt, ja... aber das ist fast drei Monate her, Tari!" Alesia guckt zweifelnd. "Sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sich das nach so langer Zeit noch entzündet..."

"Die Wesen in der Unterwelt stammen aus dem Chaosreich", murmle ich nachdenklich, greife nach Feanors Hand, streichle die fiebrigen, leblosen Finger. "Wenn nun etwas in der Wunde zurückgeblieben ist? Vielleicht eine abgebrochene Klauenspitze von diesem... Klingen-Vieh?"

"Hmmm... könnte sein." Alesia kniet sich ans Ufer, schöpft Wasser in ihren kleinen, dünnwandigen Eisentopf und winkt mit energischer Handbewegung Orion zu uns, der mit dem Rest unseres Trupps auf der anderen Seite des Ufers steht. Alle blicken mit deutlicher Nervosität zu uns herüber. "Orion, Wasser heißmachen", kommandiert sie knapp. Aus einem schmalen Lederetui, das an ihrem Gürtel befestigt ist, zieht sie ihr kleines Messerchen, das sie für "Spezialeinsätze", wie sie es zu nennen pflegt, mit sich führt. Gegen seine nur knapp daumenlange Klinge ist selbst Stephans Rasiermesser so stumpf wie ein Holzlöffel. Sie wirft es in den Topf, wartet, bis Orion mittels Feuermagie das Wasser zum Kochen gebracht hat, trommelt dabei ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf ihre Unterarme.

"Du willst das jetzt... aufmachen?" Ich winde mich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, rutsche unruhig auf dem Gras hin und her.

"Ich muss", erklärt Alesia. Sie hat das Messer abgekocht und das Wasser weggegossen, wartet nun darauf, dass das Metall sich abkühlt. "Der Eiter muss raus. Und das kleine harte Ding, das da drin ist, auch. Ich werde es aufheben, damit er es sich ansehen kann, wenn er aufwacht. Dann werden wir vielleicht erfahren, ob dein Verdacht richtig ist. Keine Sorge, Tari. Er ist so vollständig weggetreten, er wird nichts spüren."

Ich umschließe Feanors Finger fester, gucke demonstrativ in die Luft und beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe, bis ich den metallischen Kupfergeschmack meines eigenen Blutes auf der Zunge spüre. Mir wird flau im Magen, ich kann gar nicht hinsehen, und plötzlich verstehe ich, warum Stephan die Flucht ergriffen hat. Es ist eine Sache, seine Feinde in kleine Würfel zu zerhacken, aber eine ganz andere, jemanden bluten zu sehen, der ein Freund ist, um den man sich sorgt. Der einem etwas bedeutet. Ich starre ein gähnendes Loch in den tiefblauen Himmel, nehme Alesias rasche, geübte Bewegungen nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, bis sie mich nach nicht ganz zehn Minuten leicht anstupst.

"Du kannst wieder hingucken. Ich bin fertig." Sie kichert. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so empfindlich bist, Tari."

Zaghaft blicke ich auf Feanor herab, der sich während der ganzen Zeit nicht gerührt hat. Sein Gesicht wirkt noch immer aus wie aus weißem Wachs modelliert. Alesia hat die Wunde sauber ausgewaschen, aber nicht geschlossen.

"Das muss offen bleiben, bis alle schädlichen Stoffe seinen Körper verlassen haben", erläutert Alesia, als hätte sie meine Gedanken gelesen. Sie greift neben sich, hält ein kleines Päckchen hoch und entnimmt ihm eine Handvoll getrockneter Blätter. "Das hier sind getrocknete Heilpflanzen. Ich werde sie jetzt einweichen. In zwei oder drei Stunden werde ich ihm daraus einen Verband fertigen, aber den Rest werden die Heilgebete erledigen müssen."

"Wieso den Rest?" Verwirrt blicke ich sie an. "Ich dachte, wenn du den Entzündungsherd beseitigt hast..."

"Sein Blut hat schon angefangen, sich zu zersetzen, Tari. Das, was aus der Wunde herauskam, war beinahe schwarz und so dick wie Sirup. Wenn er diese Nacht übersteht, ist er über den Berg. Aber nicht vorher."

"Was?! Willst du mir sagen, dass er... dass er immer noch sterben kann?"

Meine Freundin nickt ernst. "So lange das Fieber nicht runtergeht... aber wenn du mir hilfst, kriegen wir ihn durch. Dieser Ort hier direkt an dem gesegneten Wasser bietet ideale Voraussetzungen."

"Was muss ich tun?", flüstere ich rasselnd. Der Knoten in meinem Hals ist dick wie eine Männerfaust, so dass ich kaum Luft bekomme. Er darf nicht sterben, er darf einfach nicht!

"Bei deiner Ausbildung damals hattest du das Heilen als Zweitprofession gewählt, wenn ich mich recht erinnere?" Alesia schiebt ihr inzwischen wieder gesäubertes Messer wieder zurück in sein Lederetui.

"Das stimmt, aber das ist fast drei Jahre her, Alesia! Ich erinnere mich an überhaupt nichts mehr!"

"Aber die Grundbegriffe sind dir durch deine Wahl trotzdem in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. War es nicht Bruder Mhenlo selbst, der dir damals die Grundausbildung verpasst hat?"

"Schon, aber..."

"Dann mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Ich kenne Mhenlo gut, er war immer sehr gründlich." Alesia gestattet sich ein ermutigendes Lächeln. "Ich zeige dir zwei einfache Heilzauber, Heilende Berührung und Dwaynas Kuss. Wir werden uns die Nacht hindurch beim Wirken der Sprüche abwechseln."

Tatsächlich scheint sich irgend etwas in mir an meine kurze Lehrzeit bei Bruder Mhenlo in der Aschfurt-Abtei zu erinnern, damals, kurz bevor das Große Feuer die idyllische kleine Ortschaft dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat - ohne größere Schwierigkeiten lerne ich die Worte der beiden Zauber auswendig.

Alesia zieht eine kleine Phiole aus goldfarbenem Glas aus dem unübersichtlichen Stapel des Innenlebens ihres Rucksacks. "Hier, trink das. Es hilft dir, nicht einzuschlafen und die Heilgebete weiterzusprechen, selbst wenn dein Geist schon längst übermüdet ist, außerdem macht es deine Zauber wirkungsvoller."

Misstrauisch drehe ich das Fläschchen zwischen meinen Fingern. "Und was ist das?"

"Das willst du nicht wissen. Wenn du mir helfen willst - wenn du _ihm_ helfen willst -, dann trink es einfach. Und wundere dich über nichts."

Stirnrunzelnd, aber dennoch gehorsam leere ich die dickliche, bittersüße Flüssigkeit in einem Zug, und bald schon bin ich in tiefste Konzentration versunken, während ich mit gekreuzten Beinen neben Feanor sitze, seine immer noch leblose Hand festhalte und seine Finger gegen meine Wange presse. Mit der anderen Hand umklammere ich Alesias Heilfokus, den sie mir geliehen hat, damit er mir hilft, meine Energie in die Heilsprüche zu kanalisieren. Abwechselnd mit Alesia spreche ich leise murmelnd die uralten, kryptischen Worte der Zauber, die ich nicht einmal verstehen kann, denn die Sprache, der sie entstammen, wird in Tyria schon längst nicht mehr verwendet.

Der Rhythmus der Worte, die Alesia und ich sprechen, immer wieder in derselben Reihenfolge, mit derselben Betonung, im selben Abstand, ohne Unterbrechung, wie ein Choral oder ein Kanon ohne Anfang und ohne Ende, lässt mich in eine Art Trance fallen. Flüchtig frage ich mich, wie viel das Zeug aus der Phiole wohl dazu beigetragen hat, aber der Gedanke ist so schnell wieder fort, wie er gekommen ist.

Ein Teil meines Geistes sorgt dafür, dass die Kette der Worte nicht unterbrochen wird, während der andere Teil auf Wanderschaft geht, sich bald müßig, bald hektisch, bald ängstlich, bald voller Schmerz, bald voller Glück durch ein wirres Durcheinander von Traumwelten der Erinnerung an Bilder und Emotionen treiben lässt. Viele davon habe ich in den letzten Monaten vergeblich versucht, in mir abzutöten, und doch sind sie noch immer da. Ohne jede erkennbare Chronologie reiht sich Bild an Gefühl, Gefühl an Bild...

die Schönheit Ascalons vor dem Großen Feuer...

der Schock und die beißende Trauer, als ich erfuhr, dass ich keine Familie mehr hatte...

die eisige Kälte der Zittergipfel und das leise Knirschen meiner Stiefel im Schnee...

das weiche, lange Fell der Dolyaks und ihr warmer Geruch nach Heu und Moschus...

mein kleiner Bruder Bedvi, wie er lachend die Forellen mit bloßer Hand aus dem Teich fischt...

Feanors ungezügelter Zorn, mit dem er Hablion sein Schwert in den Kopf rammt...

der heiße, stinkende Atem von Bonfaaz Brandpelz in meinem Gesicht...

der anklagende Blick der gebrochenen Augen des jungen Mantel-Bogenschützen, den ich getötet habe...

der feurige Zauber der Leidenschaft meiner ersten Nacht mit Rurik, und die Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen...

der gigantische Marmordrache in der Großen Zwergenhalle in der Grooble-Schlucht...

Dagnar Steinhaupts rasselndes Kichern, als er die Axt hebt...

meine gefrorenen Tränen am Signalfeuerposten...

Feanors dunkle Stimme, die in mir in leisen Worten anvertraut, was er empfand, als er mich das erste Mal in Löwenstein sah...

Chili, wie sie mit langen Sätzen über die rote Asche Ascalons jagt...

das unfassbare Grauen vom Frosttor, das mein Herz zerschmettert und mein Universum zum Einsturz bringt...

Feanor und Stephan an den Wasserfällen des Zerwürfnisses, wie sie die warme Luft fauchend mit den Klingen ihrer Schwerter zerteilen...

Feanor leblos im Staub vor dem Portal zum Steinkreis...

ich kann die Bilder nicht aufhalten, will es auch gar nicht, ich lasse sie einfach zu, so schmerzlich sie zum Teil auch sind, denn die Spannung der Emotionen, die sie in mir aufbauen, kanalisiert sich durch Alesias Heilfokus in meiner Hand zu Energie, die ich in die Heilzauber fließen lasse, ohne dass ich überhaupt darüber nachdenken muss. Wenn _das_ nötig ist, um heilen zu können, dann kann ich Alesia und all ihre Kollegen nur bewundern, schießt es mir flüchtig durch den Kopf - aber vielleicht ist diese emotionale Überschwemmung nicht notwendig, wenn man ein geborener Heiler ist, vielleicht kommt dann die Energie aus anderen Quellen....

Die Stunden scheinen träge dahinzufließen wie zähflüssiges Harz, das mit quälender Langsamkeit aus dem Schnitt in der Rinde eines Baumes herabtropft. Alesia hat Feanor inzwischen den Verband aus den im gesegneten Wasser eingeweichten Heilpflanzenblättern angelegt, doch er hat sich nicht einmal gerührt, glüht noch immer von dem Fieber, das ihn von innen her zu verzehren scheint. Mein verkrampfter Rücken ist so taub, dass er nicht einmal mehr wehtut, auch meine Beine sind bereits vor Stunden eingeschlafen, aber ich wage es nicht, mich zu rühren, wage keine Pause einzulegen. Die Dunkelheit ist inzwischen hereingebrochen, und am anderen Ende des kleinen Inselchens haben Orion und die anderen ein kleines Feuer entfacht. Schweigend sitzen sie darum herum, werfen von Zeit zu Zeit besorgte Blicke zu uns herüber. Mit den ersten blassen Sternen, die am samtschwarzen Himmel aufschimmern, kommt die kalte Nachtbrise, und so nicke ich Stephan mit meinem schmerzenden, steifen Genick dankbar zu, als er einen Stapel Decken bringt, von denen er eine über Feanor ausbreitet, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hat, und Alesia und mir die anderen beiden über die Schultern legt.

Stunden später, als die Nacht schon weit fortgeschritten ist, reißt Feanor seine Hand aus meinem Griff und zerrt mich dadurch mit einem Ruck aus der Trance. Vor Schreck lasse ich den Heilfokus fallen und hätte vor Schmerz beinahe aufgeschrien, als mein steif verspannter Oberkörper aus der Balance gerät, so dass ich mich seitlich abstützen muss. Endlich ein Lebenszeichen von ihm, doch mit einem scharfen Stich des Schreckens erkenne ich den glänzenden Schweißfilm auf seinem Gesicht, dessen Blässe der Schein des Mondes noch verstärkt. Er ist noch immer bewusstlos, krampft beide Hände um die Decke, heftiges Zittern beginnt, seinen Körper zu schütteln, unruhig wirft er den Kopf hin und her.

"Alesia!! Was passiert mit ihm?!" Ist dieses hohe, ängstliche Schrillen wirklich meine Stimme?

"Krise", entgegnet sie knapp, während sie sich über ihn beugt, eine Hand an seine Wange legt. "Sprich die Zauber weiter! Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, wir kommen darum herum... aber Grenth will ihn haben - unbedingt, wie es scheint. Willst du gegen einen Gott gewinnen?" Sie wirft mir einen scharfen Blick zu. "Ja? Dann gib alles, was du noch hast! Hier. Das ist meine letzte." Sie wirft mir eine weitere Phiole aus goldfarbenem Glas zu, ich fange sie auf, zögere ganz kurz. " Na los! Runter damit!"

Wortlos, starr vor Angst, tue ich, was sie verlangt. Ich lege meine Hand auf die schweißnasse Haut von Feanors Unterarm, pflücke den Heilfokus aus dem Gras neben mir und nehme den Rhythmus der Heilzauber wieder auf, versinke darin, und alle Emotionen, alle Bilder, die meinen Geist überschwemmen, drehen sich jetzt nur noch um Feanor, alles andere unterdrückend. Angst ist das vorherrschende Gefühl, die Angst, ihn Grenth überlassen zu müssen, die Angst, selbst vollständig und endgültig zerstört zu sein, wenn ich auch ihn verlieren sollte. Doch die Energien, die diese Angst freisetzt, fließen so mächtig durch Alesias Heilfokus, dass ich selbst fühlen kann, wie die Kraft meiner Heilzauber ansteigt.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es scheint, lässt Feanors Schüttelfrost nach, doch er beginnt zu stöhnen, und aus dem Stöhnen werden Worte, canthanische Worte, die er in rauhem, keuchendem Flüstern hervorstößt, Worte, die ich nicht verstehen kann, bis auf eins - meinen Namen. Oder es ist gar nicht mein Name. Vielleicht gibt es im Canthanischen ein Wort, das genauso klingt und irgend etwas völlig Belangloses bedeutet.

Als der Morgen bereits zu grauen beginnt, liegt er endlich ruhig da, ganz still, aber entspannt, tiefe, regelmäßige Atemzüge heben und senken seinen Brustkorb. Ich beuge mich vor, lege eine Hand an seine Wange, seine Temperatur scheint beinahe normal zu sein. Ich nehme den kleinen, weichen Lappen aus der Schale mit Wasser, die neben Alesia steht, wische ihm behutsam den getrockneten Schweiß vom Gesicht. Noch wage ich es nicht, das Gefühl der Erleichterung zuzulassen, das mein inzwischen beinahe tödlich erschöpfter Geist sich so sehr wünscht. Ich blicke zu Alesia hinüber, die jetzt Feanors Decke zurückschlägt und das Blätterpflaster auf der Wunde leicht anhebt.

"Sieht gut aus", murmelt sie heiser, ihre Stimme klingt zufrieden. "Die Rötung ist zurückgegangen. Ich kann die Wunde jetzt schließen."

"Und...? Und?!?" Meine Lippen sind vom ununterbrochenen Murmeln der Heilzauber wie gelähmt, es fällt ihnen schwer, sich daran zu erinnern, dass es auch noch andere Worte gibt, die sie formen können. Doch Alesia versteht trotzdem, was ich wissen will.

"Alles wird gut, Tari." Sie lächelt mir schwach zu, und das Licht der ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne enthüllt die tiefen Schatten unter ihren Augen, die das Ausmaß ihrer eigenen Erschöpfung deutlich machen. "Er ist außer Gefahr, in ein paar Stunden sollte er aufwachen. Er braucht noch ein paar Tage Ruhe, aber dann ist er so gut wie neu."

"Den Göttern sei Dank", krächze ich heiser, "oder besser - Alesia sei Dank!" Die Sturzwelle der Erleichterung, die über mich hinweg flutet, ist so unbeschreiblich köstlich, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen schießen.

"Allein, ohne einen zweiten Heiler, hätte ich es nicht geschafft, Tari. Du darfst dir also ausnahmsweise auch einmal selbst danken."

"Wirklich... und das, obwohl ich gar kein Heiler bin..."

"Heute nacht warst du einer." Alesia lächelt verschmitzt. "Dafür haben die goldenen Wunderphiolen gesorgt. Gut, dass ich noch zwei davon hatte."

"Was für ein Zeug ist das, Alesia? Ich hatte Träume... und Empfindungen, schrecklich in ihrer Intensität... aber so viel Kraft...." Erschöpft breche ich ab.

"Es ist eine sehr starke Droge, Tari, und zumindest in Ascalon ist sie illegal. Wir nennen sie Dwaynas Tränen. Mehr musst du darüber nicht wissen." Sie winkt energisch ab, als ich weiter nachfragen will, schüttelt resolut ihren kahlen Kopf.

"Nichts mehr über die Phiolen - und kein Wort zu irgend jemandem, dass ich überhaupt welche hatte! Und alles andere - später." Sie gähnt, erhebt sich und streckt sich ausgiebig. "Ich hau mich jetzt auf's Ohr. Willst du bei ihm bleiben? Sonst schicke ich Stephan für die Krankenwache." Alesia wirft einen Blick zum längst erstorbenen Feuer hinüber, um das die dunklen Silhouetten meiner in ihre Decken gehüllten, noch tief schlafenden Kameraden gruppiert sind, wie die niedrigen, gedrungenen Felsbrocken eines magischen Steinkreises.

"Nein, geh nur, ich..."

Geräusche vom anderen Ufer des Weihers unterbrechen uns. Dort regt sich etwas, Schritte, die auf dem kieseldurchsetzten Sand leise knirschen. Alesia und ich wenden uns um, sehen Evennia entgegen, die nun mit energischen Schritten durch das flache Wasser auf uns zukommt. Wassertropfen spritzen unter ihren Stiefeln auf, schillern in der Morgensonne wie Perlen aus Bergkristall.

"Guten Morgen." Evennias Gesicht ist ernst und entschlossen, als sie sich neben mich hockt, kurz zu Feanor blickt und dann zu Alesia hochschaut. "Seid ihr abmarschbereit? Und wie geht es eurem Freund? Er lebt noch, wie ich sehe? Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern abend zu beschäftigt war, um zu helfen. Ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht gedacht, dass er die Nacht übersteht."

"Er ist über den Berg", antwortet Alesia und hebt stirnrunzelnd eine Braue. "Was meinst du mit 'abmarschbereit'"?

"Ich meine das, was ich gesagt habe", erwidert Evennia. Ein Hauch von Ungeduld schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit. "Wir müssen nach Süd-Kryta, zum Tempel der Unsichtbaren."

"Mitten in die Hochburg des Weißen Mantels? _Jetzt_?!"

"Je eher, desto besser. So haben wir es heute nacht beschlossen. Wir werden das Zepter von Orr stehlen, das der Mantel dort aufbewahrt."

"Wer ist _wir_?" Ich habe allmählich das Gefühl, gar nichts mehr zu verstehen, schüttele meine Mähne in der Hoffnung, dass mein Kopf dadurch wieder klar wird. "Und was wollen wir mit dem Zepter von Orr?"

"_Wir_ sind ich, Vaylor und noch ein paar andere Mitglieder des Rates, die inzwischen mit einer Handvoll Klinge-Kämpfer hier eingetroffen sind. Ihr habt euch ja gleich hier auf die Insel zurückgezogen und dadurch nichts davon mitbekommen. Also kommt, macht euch bereit, wir wollen aufbrechen. Alles andere erkläre ich unterwegs."

"Wir können noch nicht weiter. Feanor braucht noch Ruhe. Und zwar ein paar Tage." Unwirsch funkele ich Evennia an - wie kann sie so etwas vorschlagen? Hat sie keine Augen im Kopf?!

Sie legt mir die Hand auf den Arm, lächelt mitfühlend. "Er ist hier gut aufgehoben. Ein paar meiner Leute bleiben hier, sie werden sich um ihn kümmern."

"Wir lassen niemanden zurück", erkläre ich mit fester Stimme, bemüht, mir meine Empörung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz, worum es hier geht, Tari! Das ist jetzt keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten!" Evennias Hand verschwindet von meinem Arm, ihre Augen blitzen ärgerlich. "Hier geht es um die Zerschlagung des Weißen Mantels! Um das Wohl Krytas! Und das schließt die sichere Zukunft eurer Flüchtlinge, die jetzt in unserem Land leben, mit ein!"

"Kryta wird seit fast drei Jahren vom Weißen Mantel tyrannisiert, da wird eine Woche mehr oder weniger wohl kaum etwas ausmachen!", fauche ich, nun allmählich ernsthaft zornig werdend.

Evennia steht auf, blickt verständnislos auf mich herab. "Hier steht das Wohl von Vielen auf dem Spiel, Tari! Dahinter muss das Wohl eines Einzelnen bisweilen zurücktreten!"

"Dir scheint vorübergehend entfallen zu sein, dass die Masse der Vielen aus Einzelnen besteht", schnappe ich scharf. "_Wir lassen niemanden zurück!_ Das haben wir noch nie getan, und wir werden jetzt nicht damit anfangen!"

"Schön - dann werdet ihr die Konsequenzen..."

"_Konsequenzen_? Willst du mir _drohen_, Evennia?" Ich erhebe mich ebenfalls, blicke mit kaum verhohlener Wut auf die etwas kleinere Frau hinunter. Wie von selbst ballen sich meine Hände zu Fäusten, ich spüre, wie sich meine kurzen Nägel in die Handflächen bohren. "Wir sind freiwillig hier, das solltest du nicht vergessen! Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, irgend einen Vertrag unterschrieben zu haben, der uns dazu zwingt, nach deiner Pfeife zu tanzen!"

Minutenlang starren wir uns in die Augen, keine von uns blinzelt auch nur, keine ist bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter nachzugeben, während meine Wut immer weiter wächst. Wie kann sie auch nur _denken_, von _fordern_ ganz zu schweigen, dass wir ohne Feanor gehen würden?! Seltsam, ich habe immer gedacht, Saidra wäre die härtere der beiden... aber ich weiß, Saidra hätte verstanden, während es für Evennia anscheinend nichts anderes in ihrem Leben gibt als die Rebellion.

Schließlich, als ich schon darauf warte, dass die lodernde Wut, die mit Sicherheit aus meinen Augen sprüht, ein Loch in Evennias Stirn brennen müsste, gibt sie nach. Sie unterbricht den Blickkontakt, ihre steife, angriffslustige Körperhaltung entspannt sich. Leise seufzend klopft sie mir auf den Oberarm. "Also schön. Ich kann und will nicht auf eure Hilfe verzichten. Und halte mich nicht für undankbar, Tari. Du darfst nicht glauben, dass wir je vergessen, was ihr schon für Kryta getan habt - vor allem, dass ihr die Welt von Hablion, diesem verdammten Schwein, befreit habt."

Sie sieht mir wieder in die Augen, weicher nun, fast, als wolle sie um Verzeihung bitten dafür, dass sie eine Grenze überschritten hat. "Dann treffen wir uns in der Flussufer-Provinz in Süd-Kryta, sobald ihr könnt. Sprecht mit Shadow, wenn ihr soweit seid. Sie sagt euch, wo ihr hin müsst, um den Fluss entlang nach Süden zu reisen. Ihr erkennt sie an ihrer Tiergefährtin."

"An ihrer Tiergefährtin? Was ist so besonderes an der?" Verwirrt wölbe ich eine Braue.

Evennia lächelt, und wieder fällt mir auf, wie sehr sich ihr Gesicht dadurch verändert, wie Kühle durch Wärme ersetzt wird, unnachgiebige Härte durch Herzlichkeit. "Es ist eine Moos-Spinne. Sie heißt Carlotta und ist fast so groß wie deine Pirscherin."

Nachdem Evennia gegangen ist und Alesia sich für ein paar wohlverdiente Stunden Schlaf zurückgezogen hat, setze ich mich für die Krankenwache neben Feanor. Er atmet tief und regelmäßig, sein schmales Gesicht hat wieder an Farbe gewonnen, die Totenblässe der letzten Stunden ist aus seinen Zügen gewichen. Behutsam streiche ich mit dem Rücken meiner Finger über seine Wange, fühle erleichtert, dass das Fieber beinahe völlig verschwunden ist. Ich greife sanft nach seinem Handgelenk, lasse meine Fingerkuppen auf seinem Puls liegen, der durch die dünne Haut nun endlich wieder deutlich fühlbar ist, stark und regelmäßig. Erneut fühle ich unglaubliche Erleichterung und eine große Welle der Dankbarkeit. Wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte... wenn ich ihn auch noch verloren hätte, nach all dem, was ich bereits verloren habe in der letzten Zeit... ich mag nicht weiterdenken. Ich wage auch nicht, darüber nachzudenken, wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte, dass er mir so viel bedeutet, so viel, dass sein Tod mich in den nächsten klaftertiefen Abgrund hätte stürzen lassen, nachdem ich aus dem letzten noch nicht einmal vollständig emporklettern konnte. Und dieses Mal wäre ich gleich unten liegengeblieben, so viel ist mir klar.

Doch entschlossen schiebe ich diese fruchtlosen Gedanken, die zu gar nichts führen, ganz weit weg, in die Tiefen meines Unterbewusstseins. Ich weiß zwar, dass sie dort nicht lange bleiben werden. Aber jetzt will ich mich der ungetrübten Erleichterung und Freude über den gewonnenen Kampf hingeben, der wohl der wichtigste war, den ich in den letzten Monaten ausgefochten habe, und nicht an das denken, was hätte sein können, oder an das, was uns hier in Kryta noch bevorsteht. Alesia und ich haben Grenth in der Nacht seine Beute aus den Klauen gerissen, und das soll alles sein, was heute zählt.


	45. Im Strudel

**45. Im Strudel**

Sacht zupft die Augustbrise an meinen sonnenerwärmten Haaren, streichelt meine Wange und flüstert sanfte Versprechungen in mein Ohr, Versprechungen von Wärme und Sicherheit, von Zärtlichkeit und Hingabe... Mit einem leisen Seufzer rolle ich mich auf den Rücken, lasse die Sonne auf mein Gesicht scheinen. Ihre Strahlen kitzeln meine Nase, bringen mich zum Lächeln. Sie tauchen die Sicht hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern in warmes, dunkles Orange, während ich mich beinahe widerwillig aus dem Schlaf in die Wirklichkeit emportreiben lasse. Traum und Bewusstsein, Sehnsucht und Verstand streiten um die Vorherrschaft. Ich will gar nicht aufwachen, will weiter durch die Tiefen des Schlafes gleiten, jene Tiefen, in denen ich Bereiche jenseits der Wirklichkeit bereisen kann, die ich im wachen Zustand vor mir selbst verschließe, in denen Wünsche sich erfüllen dürfen, deren bloße Existenz mein waches Bewusstsein ganz energisch leugnen würde. _Noch_.

Allmählich werden die sanften Worte, die der Wind mir zuflüstert, deutlicher, doch je wacher ich werde, desto weniger verstehe ich, was sie sagen. Das Gefühl für die Realität kehrt langsam in meinen Körper zurück, während ich schließlich vollends aus dem Reich des Schlafes emportauche. Auf meiner Haut fühle ich das ganz reale Kratzen der rauhen Decke, in die ich mich irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden gewickelt habe, spüre die ebenso reale Wärme der Sonne auf meinem Gesicht und Chilis schweren Kopf auf meinem Bauch. Ich öffne ein Lid, zögernd, nur einen Spalt, blinzle durch die Wimpern. Die Sonne blendet, rasch lege ich den Unterarm schützend über meine Augen.

"Schläfst du noch, _koishii_?", fragt der Wind mit leiser, dunkler Stimme.  
Nur ist es natürlich nicht der Wind.  
Feanor.  
Mein Lächeln intensiviert sich ohne mein Zutun, weil all die köstliche Erleichterung vom frühen Morgen, als endlich, nach endlos langen Stunden, feststand, dass er nicht sterben würde, wieder über mich hinwegwäscht. Tröpfchen für Tröpfchen erst, allmählich stärker werdend, und schließlich so überwältigend wie eine Flutwelle, macht sie mein Herz leicht und meine Knie zittrig. Gut, dass ich liege.

"Willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden", murmle ich mit schläfrigem Lächeln, ohne mich zu bewegen. "Wie lange bist du schon wach?"  
"Eine Stunde vielleicht." Feanor nimmt behutsam meinen Unterarm von meiner Stirn, behält meine Hand in der seinen. Ich drehe den Kopf zu ihm, öffne die Augen und blicke ihn an. Er liegt auf der Seite neben mir, seinen Kopf in eine Hand gestützt, fixiert mich mit seinen dunklen, schrägstehenden Augen. Der leichte, warme Wind weht ihm eine lange Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Er versucht, sie fortzupusten, doch sie bleibt in seinen kurzen, dunklen Bartstoppeln hängen. Ich mustere ihn kritisch - ein wenig blass ist er noch, und die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen erzählen in deutlicher Sprache von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung, aber sonst deutet nichts mehr darauf hin, dass sein Leben vor gerade mal einem Tag beinahe zuende gewesen wäre.

"Hast du die ganze Zeit mit mir gesprochen? Ich dachte, es wäre der Wind gewesen..."  
"Wenn es Canthanisch war, was du gehört hast, dann war es _nicht_ der Wind", antwortet Feanor. Er drückt meine Hand, lächelt.  
"Keine Ahnung. Ich verstehe deine Sprache ebensowenig wie die des Windes. Aber beides klingt so schön... ich könnte stundenlang zuhören, dem Wind... und dir auch."  
Ich rapple mich in eine sitzende Position hoch und kämpfe gegen das plötzliche Schwindelgefühl an. Kurzzeitig wird mir schwarz vor Augen. "Dabei habe ich überhaupt keine Ahnung, wovon du redest. Wenn du aus dem Einwohnerverzeichnis eurer Hauptstadt zitieren würdest, hielte ich es vermutlich für ein..."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig beiße ich mir auf die Zunge. Für ein Liebesgedicht, hätte ich fast gesagt. Götter, was für eine idiotische Idee...! Das muss daran liegen, dass ich so vollkommen ausgelaugt bin und dazu noch nicht einmal richtig wach. Nach der endlosen, durchwachten Nacht, in der Alesia und ich um Feanors Leben gerungen haben, bin ich bar jeder Energie - und offensichtlich auch beinahe bar jeder Kontrolle über das, was ich sage. Von dem, was ich denke, ganz zu schweigen. Götter, reiß dich zusammen, Tari...

"Für ein Gedicht?" Feanors Lächeln vertieft sich. Fast, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte - wie peinlich... Ich spüre, wie meine Ohren sich röten und blicke rasch zu Boden, entwinde ihm meine Hand, um meine vom Schlaf zerdrückte Mähne mit den Fingern durchzukämmen.  
"Es gibt in der Tat Gedichte in der klassischen canthanischen Literatur, die es an Länge und Umfang beinahe mit dem Einwohnerverzeichnis von Kaineng aufnehmen könnten. Liebesgedichte vor allem."  
"Tatsächlich", murmle ich. Ich senke den Kopf, bis meine Haare nach vorn über mein Gesicht fallen, zupfe angelegentlich an einem losen Faden aus dem Saum der kratzigen Decke, die noch um meine Schultern liegt, und versuche, die Nebel des Schlafes aus meinem Hirn zu vertreiben.  
"Oh ja", fährt Feanor fort. Ich spüre seinen Blick, spüre sein Lächeln. "Wir Canthaner lieben Poesie, sowohl in Überlänge als auch kurz und sparsam. Wenn Freunde zusammenkommen - oder...", er stockt kurz, "...oder Liebende, vertreiben sie sich oft die Zeit mit kleinen Gedichten, die sie sich spontan für einander einfallen lassen."  
"Wirklich?" Ich sehe wieder auf, während meine Finger noch immer mit dem Wollfaden spielen. "Das könnte ich nie!"  
Feanor lacht leise. "Mit ein bisschen Übung ist es gar nicht so schwer, Tari. Die Regeln sind ganz einfach. Es muss ein Dreizeiler sein, und die Silbenzahl ist vorgeschrieben - fünf, sieben, und wieder fünf. Der Vers sollte sich im weitesten Sinne mit der Situation beschäftigen. Ein Bezug zu den Jahreszeiten ist wünschenswert, aber nicht zwingend. Das ist auch schon alles."  
"Also ich finde, das klingt _sehr_ schwer", entgegne ich lächelnd, "und du machst mich wirklich neugierig. Kannst du das noch?"  
"Nnnnja", er windet sich ein bisschen, zieht in komischer Verzweiflung die Stirn kraus. "Ich war nie sehr gut darin, und ich bin etwas aus der Übung... aber ich versuche es gern für dich." Er setzt sich auf, nimmt wieder meine Hand. Ich sollte sie wegziehen, aber...

Feanor dreht den Kopf zur Seite, blickt erst nachdenklich in das kristallklare, beinahe unbewegte Wasser des flachen Weihers, der unsere kleine Insel umgibt, schließt dann konzentriert die Augen. Ich sehe förmlich, wie es hinter seiner Stirn arbeitet. Geistesabwesend streichelt er mit dem Daumen über meine Fingerknöchel. Wie gut sich das anfühlt... und wie froh ich bin, dass er lebt.... der Wind spielt mit der mahagoniroten Kaskade seines Haars, das unbebändigt über seine Schultern fällt, weht ihm die langen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Schließlich, nach drei oder vier Minuten, während derer ich ihn erwartungsvoll mustere, wendet er sich mir wieder zu.  
"Gut, ich denke, das könnte gehen. Es ist nicht gerade ein Meisterwerk, aber... also, hör zu." Feanor rückt ein paar Zentimeter näher an mich heran, bevor er mit seiner leisen, dunklen Stimme zu sprechen beginnt.

"_Xiaji zhu jin_  
_rong sha tongzhi shujiu._  
_Nar jiu wu xin_."

"Ohh", hauche ich nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens, sobald der Nachhall sanften Worte in meinem Geist verklungen ist. "Das klingt... wie Musik. Darf ich es noch einmal hören?"  
Feanor lächelt, tut mir den Gefallen. Und sogar noch ein drittes Mal.  
"Und du sagst, die Bedeutung soll der Situation angemessen sein?" Ich lege neugierig den Kopf schief.  
Feanor nickt. "So ist es. Soll ich es übersetzen? Möchtest du wissen, was es bedeutet?"  
"Nein, interessiert mich absolut nicht." Ich rolle mit den Augen. "Götter, was für eine Frage! _Natürlich_ will ich es wissen!"  
Feanor neigt lächelnd den Kopf, schließt erneut die Augen, überlegt. Schließlich schaut er mich wieder an, seine Miene seltsam ernst. Er fängt meinen Blick ein, lässt nicht los.

"_Sommers rote Glut_  
_schmolz die Herrschaft des Winters._  
_Dort lodert mein Herz_."

Irgend etwas schnürt mir den Hals zu, so dass ich kaum noch Luft bekomme. Ich keuche unhörbar. Süße Melandru... nur siebzehn Silben, und doch liegt ein ganzes Meer von Emotionen darin. Diese Worte sind wie... wie ein Kuss. Feanors Griff um meine Hand verstärkt sich, meine Fingerknöchel knacken leise. Er hält noch immer meinen Blick fest, und ich kann nicht wegsehen, bin wie gebannt von dem Glitzern der Sonnenstrahlen in seinen dunklen Augen, in denen ich die Reflektion meines eigenen, nach der durchwachten Nacht ziemlich blassen Gesichts sehen kann.

"Gefällt es dir?", fragt er weich.  
"Ich... es ist... es ist wunderschön", stottere ich flüsternd. "Sowas denkst du dir einfach so aus? So... von einer Sekunde auf die andere?"  
Er lächelt. "Möchtest du es noch einmal hören?"  
"Nicht... nicht jetzt", flüstere ich. Ich kenne die Worte ohnehin schon auswendig, sie haben sich wie mit einem Brandeisen in mein Hirn gebrannt... und in mein Herz. Aber ich muss das Thema wechseln, dringend, dieser Pfad wird mir zu heiß. Götter, was tue ich hier?! Ich beginne trotz der Wärme des Nachmittags zu zittern, ziehe die Decke fester um mich. "Später, Feanor... vergiss es nicht, ja?"  
"Bestimmt nicht." Er schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich bin... ich bin so rücksichtslos, verzeih mir", murmle ich, versuche, meiner Stimme wieder einen festen Klang zu geben. "Du warst beinahe tot letzte Nacht, und ich... ich habe dich überhaupt nicht gefragt, wie du dich fühlst. Stattdessen quäle ich dich mit... mit..." Heilige Melandru, lass mich aufhören zu stottern!!  
"Du quälst mich _überhaupt_ nicht, Tari, und mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht mir ganz gut. Ich fühle mich noch ein bisschen kraftlos", er spannt die mächtigen Muskeln seines Oberarms, denen von Kraftlosigkeit nicht das Geringste anzusehen ist, "aber sonst... ich danke dir, Tari." Er hebt eine Hand, streicht mir behutsam mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. "Alesia war vorhin hier, sie hat mir alles erzählt. Ich weiß, was du heute nacht für mich getan hast."  
"Keine Ursache. Das hätte ich für jeden anderen von uns auch getan", erkläre ich. Es soll fest und bestimmt klingen, aber ich versage kläglich, wie ich am krächzenden Beben meiner Stimme höre.

Natürlich ist das die Wahrheit - selbstverständlich hätte ich das für jeden anderen auch getan. Aber bei keinem anderen hätte ich _diese_ lähmende Angst vor dem Scheitern gehabt, diese schreckliche Angst, ihn zu verlieren. _Wieder_ jemanden zu verlieren, der mir so... so... _viel_... bedeutet. Das ist eine Untertreibung. Oh ja. Ich weiß es. Und es erschreckt mich... Götter, wie konnte das passieren?! Das _kann_ doch nicht sein?! Und Feanor schaut mich an, lächelt unergründlich, so als wüsste er es auch. Aber woher? Bin ich _so_ leicht zu lesen?? Und - was _mache_ ich jetzt?! Ich schließe die Augen, versuche, meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Hinter uns am Feuer klappert jemand mit metallenen Töpfen, vermutlich bereitet Alesia ihren berüchtigten Wurzeleintopf zu. Ich höre das Knistern der Flammen, ganz weit hinten rauscht ein Wasserfall, den ich mir noch gar nicht angesehen habe, und vom Zentrum des Bergkessels sind leise Stimmen zu hören - wahrscheinlich die der Klinge-Kämpfer, die hiergeblieben sind.

"Warum hast du gestern die ganze Zeit nichts gesagt, Feanor?", fahre ich schließlich fort, nachdem ich mich gefasst habe. "Ich habe ja morgens schon gesehen, dass es dir schlecht ging, habe dich immer wieder gefragt, was mit dir los ist, aber du hast mich jedesmal abblitzen lassen..." Ich schenke ihm einen anklagenden Blick, den er reuevoll erwidert.  
"Ich weiß... Es hat ja gestern morgen erst angefangen... und als ich merkte, dass ich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte, war es zu spät für eine gründliche Behandlung - da waren wir schon unterwegs und ständig in Kämpfe verwickelt. Ich konnte nur versuchen, mit meinen eigenen Heilzaubern den Schaden zu begrenzen."  
"Aber..."  
"Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Vor allem, dass ich so schroff zu dir war. Ich schätze, ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst."  
"Oh Götter... _Männer_!" Ich verdrehe die Augen. "Aber _das_ war nicht so schlimm. Doch als ich die Dornenpodeste aktiviert hatte und zu euch gerannt kam, um beim Kampf zu helfen... und dich dort liegen sah, regungslos im Staub... und du hattest keinen Puls mehr... das war... das war..." Meine Stimme erstirbt. Warum bei Grenths sieben Höllen erzähle ich ihm das??  
"Du hattest Angst um mich?" Die Tonlage seiner dunklen Stimme sinkt noch einmal um eine halbe Oktave ab.  
"Natürlich!" Ich schieße ihm kurz einen funkelnden Blick zu, sehe aber rasch wieder weg. Hitze steigt mir ins Gesicht, lässt meine Ohren glühen. "Wir _alle_ hatten Angst um dich!" Aber nicht so sehr wie ich...

Ich hole tief Luft und beiße mir auf die Lippen. "Hat Alesia dir das Ding gezeigt, das sie aus deiner Brust geholt hat?"  
"Ja, das hat sie. Hier." Er beugt sich zur anderen Seite, hebt eine kleine Metallschüssel vom Boden auf und zeigt sie mir. Darin liegt ein scharfkantiges, schwarzes Objekt, das ich vorsichtig aufnehme und zwischen den Fingerspitzen hin und herdrehe. Es ist etwas kleiner als ein Daumennagel, ganz leicht gebogen, mit einer scharfen, boshaften Spitze. Ich lege es in meine Handfläche, stelle fest, dass es von einem schwachen, kränklich grünen Glühen umgeben ist. Das Objekt fühlt sich irgendwie... _lebendig_ an, scheint ganz leicht zu pulsieren. So ähnlich wie Feanors Sturmbogen, der aus Chaosmaterie besteht.

"Was _ist_ das, Feanor? Stammt es aus der Unterwelt?" Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen schaue ich ihn an.  
Er nickt. "Alesia hat mir von deinem Verdacht erzählt, und du hattest recht. Es ist die Klauenspitze der Klingen-Aatxe, die mich bei meinem Ausflug in Grenths Reich erwischt hat. Ich habe all die Wochen nicht gemerkt, dass sie in meiner Brust abgebrochen ist. Aber dann... sie hat angefangen, sich zu zersetzen. Siehst du, wie rauh die Oberfläche ist? Normalerweise ist sie ganz glatt. Das hat mein Blut vergiftet."  
"Ich habe damals gleich gewusst, dass es eine blöde Idee von dir war, in die Unterwelt zu gehen", erinnere ich ihn. "Was _ist_ eigentlich eine Klingen-Aatxe?"  
Feanor lächelt, nimmt mir die Klauenspitze aus der Hand und legt sie zurück in das Schüsselchen. "Weißt du, was ein Minotaurus ist?"  
"Ja... in den Zittergipfeln sind wir auf welche getroffen, als wir vom Signalfeuerposten", ich schlucke, "nach Kryta gereist sind."  
"So ähnlich sind die Aatxen der Unterwelt, nur viel mächtiger. Gewaltige, zweimal mannshohe Stierwesen aus dem Chaosreich, hoch auf die Hinterbeine aufgerichtet, mit riesigen Hörnern und Stacheln auf dem Rücken und an den Unterarmen. Die Schwärze ihrer Gestalt scheint alles Licht in ihrer Nähe zu verschlingen, und ihre schrägen, boshaften Augen sind glühend rot - wie frisches Blut. Sie sind unglaublich stark und sehr gefährlich, wenn man nicht weiß, wie man ihnen entgegentreten muss."  
"Und selbst dann noch, wie man sieht... wie sieht denn die Wunde aus, Feanor? Hast du noch Schmerzen?"  
"Nein. Ihr habt wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet", meint er und schiebt die Decke von seinem Oberkörper, um mich die Stelle inspizieren zu lassen.

Ich muss meine Augen anstrengen, um die Verletzung überhaupt noch sehen zu können. Von dem bösartigen, entzündeten Schnitt ist nur eine schmale, hellrosa Narbe geblieben. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hebe ich die Hand, streiche mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Feanor erschauert. Er legt seine Hand über meine, presst sie flach auf seine Brust, so dass ich seinen Herzschlag fühlen kann, kräftig, regelmäßig, und ein bisschen zu schnell. Ich könnte meine Hand wegziehen, ja, das _könnte_ ich... aber ich lasse sie liegen. Nur ganz kurz, nur für einen Moment... das wunderbare Gefühl, unter der warmen, glatten Haut sein Herz zu spüren, gesund und lebendig, ist einfach zu kostbar, als dass ich darauf verzichten wollte, ist wie eine Extra-Entschädigung für die endlos lange Nacht voller Angst um ihn.

Doch dann stelle ich erschrocken fest, dass mein eigenes Herz seinen Rhythmus beschleunigt, bis seine Schläge schließlich wie Donner in meinen Ohren dröhnen, untermalt vom Rauschen meines Blutes, und ich spüre, wie Feanors Nähe mich zittern lässt, wie sich meine Oberschenkel in eine weiche, puddingartige Masse verwandeln. Götter... das kann nicht sein... das _darf_ nicht sein... und doch bin ich unfähig, mich zu rühren, fühle die Sehnsucht mein Innerstes überschwemmen, die Sehnsucht, mich einfach fallenzulassen, um von seiner Umarmung, seiner Liebe aufgefangen zu werden. Ich spüre Feanors Augen auf mir ruhen, als ob sein Blick ein Loch in meinen Kopf glühte. Wie in Trance lasse ich zu, dass er langsam, ganz langsam mein Kinn anhebt, so dass ich ihn ansehen muss. Seine dunklen Augen versenken sich in meine, und ich sollte jetzt wirklich, _wirklich_ gehen... aber ich kann nicht, ich _kann_ nicht... meine Hand liegt noch immer auf seiner Brust, spürt jeden seiner Herzschläge, hart, schnell, so _schnell_...

Feanors Finger folgen sanft der Linie meines Unterkiefers, gleiten hinter mein Ohr, in meinen Nacken, graben sich schließlich in mein Haar, streicheln meine Kopfhaut, und ich _kann_ mich nicht bewegen, erwidere wie hypnotisiert seinen Blick, wie eine Maus, die ihre Augen nicht von der vor ihr tanzenden Kobra wenden kann... Er beugt sich zu mir herab, langsam, _langsam_, lässt mir die Möglichkeit, zu fliehen, wenn ich es nur _könnte_, aber meine Augen bleiben an seinen fein geschwungenen, leicht geöffneten Lippen hängen, die mir immer näher kommen, näher, _näher_, und _Götter_, ich sollte _gehen_... aber ich kann nicht, ich _kann_ nicht... und ich spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Mund, so _warm_, ein Spannungsfeld scheint zwischen seinen Lippen und meinen zu prickeln... nur wenige Millimeter trennen uns noch, und gleich... gleich... _gleich_...  
Die Berührung ist hauchzart, wie der Flügelschlag einer Libelle... so vorsichtig, wie um Erlaubnis bittend... ich höre jemanden seufzen, leise, kehlig, sehnsüchtig, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es bin oder er... und noch ein Flügelschlag, und noch einer, und die Wärme intensiviert sich, ebenso wie der Schlag seines Herzens unter meiner Hand, ebenso wie der sanfte Druck seines Mundes auf meinem... seine Zungenspitze streichelt meine Lippen, weich, behutsam, lockend, bis sie sich wie von selbst öffnen, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Ein Blitzstrahl weißglühender Hitze schießt durch meine Adern, und _Götter_, es fühlt sich gut an, so _gut_... und als unsere Zungen sich treffen und einander sanft umspielen, verlässt all mein Blut mein Hirn und zieht für den Winter gen Süden.

Nicht... Götter, _nicht_... was _tue_ ich hier?! Ich _muss_ widerstehen... warum fällt mir das so schwer?!

Ich kratze den letzten Rest meines Verstandes aus einer der hintersten Ecken meines Bewusstseins.  
"Nicht", flüstere ich kaum hörbar gegen Feanors geöffnete Lippen. "_Nicht_!"  
Er löst sich sofort von mir, ruckartig, und ein Teil von mir - ein _großer_ Teil von mir - zieht sich augenblicklich schmerzhaft zusammen vor Bedauern, vor unvermittelter Kälte, vor unerfüllter Sehnsucht. Ich blicke auf, schaue in seine mandelförmigen Augen, lese sein Verlangen darin, und den plötzlichen Schmerz über meine Zurückweisung, ich sehe Reue... und die ehrliche Angst, mehr zerstört als gewonnen zu haben.

"Es tut mir leid... es tut mir leid, Tari!" Er nimmt meine Hände in die seinen, drückt sie so fest, dass es wehtut. "Verzeih mir... ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist..." Seine Stimme erstirbt, während seine Augen mein Gesicht absuchen, ernst, zerknirscht, beunruhigt über das, was vielleicht kommen mag.  
"Nein... _mir_ tut es leid", raspele ich rauh. "ich hätte... ich muss... ich sollte..." Götter, ich stottere schon wieder. Ich möchte aufspringen und rennen, _rennen_, ganz weit weg - _nein_, ich möchte mich in seine Arme werfen, möchte seine warme Haut fühlen, seine Lippen, seinen Herzschlag, möchte _ihn_ spüren, ganz nah, _ganz_ nah... aber... aber...

Ich blicke zu Boden, entziehe ihm meine Hände, verberge mein hochrotes Gesicht darin, versuche vergeblich, den Feuersturm, der durch mein Blut tobt, zu ersticken. Wie ist das... _alles_... nur passiert?! Was _mache_ ich jetzt? Götter, _was_?! Ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen... entweder mit ihm zu sprechen und eine Art Übereinkunft zu treffen... oder ich muss ihn bitten zu gehen. Für immer. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran sträubt sich alles in mir. Nein, _nein_, ich könnte es nicht aushalten, wenn er ginge...

Ich reiße mich zusammen. "Feanor... ich... ich brauche Zeit... _Zeit_, verstehst du?" Beinahe flehend schaue ich zu ihm hoch. Ich will ihn nicht verletzen, auf keinen Fall...

"Ich will dir erklären...", setze ich zögernd nach.  
Er beugt sich vor, küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn. "Du hast alle Zeit der Welt, _koishii_", flüstert er. Sein canthanischer Akzent ist jetzt so stark ausgeprägt, dass ich Mühe habe, ihn zu verstehen. "Und du bist mir keine Erklärung schuldig. Ich hätte dich nicht so überfallen dürfen..."  
"Aber ich _muss_ mit dir reden... nicht nur für dich. Auch für mich. Ich... ich verstehe ja selbst nicht, was hier passiert... und _warum_ es passiert." Ein Teil von mir möchte wieder näher an ihn heranrücken, trotz der noch lauen Luft des späten Augustnachmittags ist mir so kalt, und ich zittere so sehr, sehne mich so sehr nach seiner Wärme. "Es sei denn, es überfordert dich jetzt... das könnte ich verstehen, du hattest eine schwere Nacht... ich sollte dir das nicht zumuten... vielleicht sollten wir es vertagen..."

Beinahe hoffe ich, dass er dem zustimmt. Die Aussicht, Dinge erklären zu müssen, die ich selbst nicht verstehe, meine verwirrten Gefühle vor ihm bloßlegen zu müssen, versetzt mich nicht gerade in Hochstimmung... aber es _muss_ sein... vielleicht sehe ich selbst dadurch klarer. Ich schaue zum anderen Ende des Inselchens, zu dem kleinen Feuer. Alesia hockt daneben, schürt es mit einem langen, dünnen Ast. Sie blickt zu uns herüber, den Kopf schiefgelegt, und ihr Lächeln verbreitert sich, als unsere Blicke sich treffen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was für Konflikte in mir toben, denkt bestimmt, ich wäre endlich ihrem Rat gefolgt...

Ich drehe mich schließlich um, schaue in Feanors Gesicht. Besorgnis furcht seine Stirn, spiegelt sich in seinen Augen, doch er nickt. "Es überfordert mich nicht. Ich möchte wissen, was dich bewegt, _koishii_. _Immer_. Ich werde zuhören."  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll." Ich räuspere mich, lasse meinen Blick wieder in meinen Schoß fallen, als erwartete ich, die Formel für die Lösung meiner Probleme in den rauhen Stoff der Decke gewebt zu sehen, die über meinen Schenkeln liegt. "Gestern... und vor allem heute nacht... als ich dachte, du würdest sterben... da habe ich gemerkt, wie viel... wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich... wenn ich dich verloren hätte... wenn ich dich _auch_ verloren hätte..." Ich breche ab, schlucke.  
Feanors Arm legt sich um meine Schultern, zaghaft zunächst, als würde er erwarten, dass ich sofort aufspringe und flüchte. Aber ich tue es nicht, bin dankbar für seine Wärme, lasse meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter fallen. Er zieht mich enger an sich, und mein Herz beginnt wieder zu pochen. Ich versuche, es zu ignorieren. Es klappt nicht.

"Weißt du...", fahre ich leise fort, "als... als ich Rurik verloren hatte, da dachte ich, mein Leben wäre vorbei... ich wollte nur noch tot sein... aber das will ich nun... nicht mehr. Aber ich weine immer noch um ihn, Feanor... und ich glaube, ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens um ihn weinen, und ich werde ihn immer vermissen.... Was wir hatten, war so... so _besonders_. Er war wie... wie die zweite Hälfte meiner Seele. Und seit er... seit er tot ist, bin ich irgendwie... unvollständig. Amputiert. Weißt du, was ich meine?" Ich schaue hoch, sehe in seine Augen, lese Mitgefühl darin, als er nickt, Mitgefühl und Bedauern - und Schmerz.

Ich greife nach dem Krug mit Wasser, der neben Feanor steht, nehme ein paar Schluck, um meine trockene Kehle zu befeuchten. "Aber... aber..."  
Ich breche erneut ab, hole tief Luft. Es kostet mich unendlich viel Überwindung, so offen über meine Gefühle zu sprechen, über Dinge, die mir selbst gerade erst klargeworden sind und die mich völlig durcheinanderbringen, und doch weiß ich, dass es notwendig ist. Damit er versteht. Damit _ich selbst_ verstehe. Damit es weitergeht, irgendwie, und zwar ohne, dass ich innerlich explodiere.

"Aber... ein Teil von mir will bei _dir_ sein, Feanor. Mit dir _zusammen_ sein. Weil ich den Schmerz nicht mehr so spüre, wenn du bei mir bist. Weil du... weil du für mich wie eine sichere Insel bist in dem reißenden Strom aus Blut und Gewalt, der uns tagtäglich umgibt... weil du mich... faszinierst. Aber der andere Teil von mir... _hasst_ mich dafür, dass ich so fühle. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich... _so etwas..._ noch einmal empfinden könnte. Einerseits ist es wie ein Wunder... und andererseits kommt es mir so... _falsch_ vor... als würde ich _ihn_ hintergehen, wenn ich mich von dir... angezogen fühle. Wenn ich gestatte, dass sich zwischen uns etwas... entwickelt." Götter, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich hier sitze und meine geheimsten Gedanken vor ihm ausbreite!

"Ich fühle mich so... so zerrissen... und _schuldig_", fahre ich heiser fort, nachdem ich mich ein paar Sekunden über mich selbst gewundert habe. "Erst überlebe ich, und er nicht... und dann lasse ich zu, dass ein anderer Mann mir so... wichtig wird. Ich habe ihm Treue geschworen, Feanor, zu _ihm_ zu gehören, für immer und einen Tag... und jetzt, nur hundert Tage nach seinem Tod, und noch _bevor_ ich sein Blut gerächt habe, wende ich mich schon dem nächsten zu? Das _kann_ doch nicht richtig sein? Was für eine Art Person _macht_ das aus mir, Feanor??" Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, schnüren mir den Hals zu. Ein einzelner leiser Schluchzer entkommt meiner Kehle, ehe ich ihn unterdrücken kann. Feanor zieht mich fester an sich, drückt seine Lippen in mein Haar, und ich spüre, dass auch er zittert, ganz leicht nur... oder bilde ich mir das ein?

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll, Feanor. Verstehst du das? Und ich habe dich um... um Zeit gebeten, aber vielleicht haben wir keine. Du und ich, wir führen ein gefährliches Leben... jeder von uns kann morgen tot sein. Oder heute abend schon. Bei dir war es gestern fast so weit... und es hätte mich... es hätte mich..." Ich breche ab, muss schlucken. "Ich hätte so etwas kein zweites Mal durchgestanden, Feanor... und jetzt weiß ich überhaupt nicht mehr, was ich machen soll", ende ich flüsternd.

Die Zeit dehnt sich zu einer Ewigkeit, während ich auf seine Reaktion warte, scheint beinahe stillzustehen, so dass jeder Bruchteil einer Sekunde mir wie eine Stunde erscheint, oder wie ein ganzer Tag, oder wie ein Jahr. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn das dunkelgrüne, saftige Dschungellaub um uns herum sich in leuchtendes Gold gefärbt und vom scharfen Herbstwind fortgerissen worden wäre, um schließlich von Schnee und Eis überdeckt zu werden... wenn aus Sommer Winter geworden wäre, aus Winter Frühling, und aus Frühling wieder Sommer. Und doch kann höchstens eine Minute vergangen sein, bis er mich fest in seine Arme zieht und mein Haar streichelt. Ich berge mein Gesicht an seinem Hals, fühle seinen Puls unter meinen Lippen, _den Göttern sei Dank_, nicht wie gestern, als er mehr tot als lebendig war und ich seinen Puls vergeblich gesucht habe...

"Es tut mir so leid, Tari", sagt er schließlich leise. "Es tut mir so leid, dass ein solcher Kampf in dir tobt. Aber andererseits...", er hebt mein Gesicht an, um mir in die Augen zu sehen, und ich sehe, dass er lächelt, _lächelt_, "...verzeih mir... aber andererseits macht es mich unglaublich glücklich, dass du so für mich empfindest. Das ist mehr, als ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gehofft hatte. _Viel_ mehr."  
Ich lache leise auf, in einer Mischung aus Frustration und Belustigung - und Erleichterung darüber, dass es vorbei ist, dass ich endlich fertig damit bin, meine Seele vor ihm auszuschütten.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", kommentiere ich heiser und trocken. Ich lege meinen Kopf wieder an seine Brust, lasse es zu, dass er mein Haar und meine Schultern streichelt, warte darauf, ob er noch mehr zu sagen hat, hoffe, dass das noch nicht alles war.

"Du fühlst dich noch an ihn gebunden", sagt er schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme. Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
"Du sagst das, als sei es eine Fessel, die mir jemand anders gegen meinen Willen angelegt hätte", erwidere ich kratzig. "So ist es aber nicht..."  
"Ich weiß. So habe ich es auch nicht gemeint. Ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn geliebt hast. Selbst wenn du es nie erwähnt hättest - ich sehe es in deinen Augen, wenn du über ihn sprichst. Wenn ich in dein Gesicht schaue, weiß ich genau, ob du gerade an ihn denkst."  
"Wirklich? Bin ich so leicht zu lesen?" Ich sehe verblüfft zu ihm auf, einigermaßen erschüttert darüber, wie gut er mich schon kennt. Die Sonne hat den Bergkessel inzwischen verlassen, blaugraue Schatten spielen über Feanors Gesicht, betonen seine fein modellierten Züge.  
"Wie ein offenes Buch", entgegnet er weich. "Das liebe ich so an dir... du versteckst nichts. Du kennst keine Hinterhältigkeit, keine Falschheit. Du verstellst dich nicht. Bist immer du selbst. Und wenn du... wenn du mir sagst, dass ich dir... etwas... bedeute, dann weiß ich, dass es wahr ist."  
Ich senke rasch den Blick, muss schlucken über dieses Kompliment, muss wieder an die unsägliche Geschichte seiner großen Liebe denken, die er mir anvertraut hat... beim Gedanken daran, wie dieses heimtückische Miststück von einer canthanischen Mesmerin ihn getäuscht hat, balle ich wütend die Fäuste.

"Tari... es... es ist hundert Tage her, sagst du?"  
Ich atme tief durch, nicke, versuche, den Kloß in meiner Kehle hinunterzuschlucken. "Auf den Tag."  
"Ich verstehe." Ich spüre, wie seine Finger mit meinem Haar spielen. "Hundert Tage sind nicht annähernd genug, um über das, was du erlebt hast, wirklich hinwegzukommen... aber ein Teil deines Herzens hat sich bereits entschieden, weiterzuleben... wieder gesund zu werden. Siehst du das nicht, Tari?"  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht. So hätte ich das nicht interpretiert... mir kommt es so... _falsch_ vor." Ich beginne wieder zu zittern, allmählich kühlt der Wind ab, doch der schwere Duft der Dschungelblüten hängt noch immer in der Luft. Gänsehaut überzieht meine nackten Arme.  
"Aber wie kann das falsch sein, Tari?" Feanor greift nach einer Decke, hüllt uns beide darin ein. Seine Nähe lässt mein Blut wieder pochen, und das Pochen meines Blutes lässt mein Gewissen erneut aufschreien - _falsch, falsch,_ _falsch_...  
"Würde _er_ von dir erwarten, dass du für den Rest deines Lebens einsam und unglücklich durch die Welt wanderst? Dass du dich nie mehr verliebst? Würde es _ihm_ gefallen, dich so zu sehen, so elend und verzweifelt?"  
"Du redest wie Saidra", murre ich. "Sie hat genau dasselbe gesagt."  
"Dann ist sie nicht nur sehr schön, sondern auch sehr klug."  
Mein Kopf schießt ruckartig in die Höhe, knallt unter sein Kinn. "Autsch!", zischt er leise.  
Ich mustere ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen und ignoriere den dumpfen Schmerz in meinem Oberkopf. "Sie _gefällt_ dir", stelle ich fest, ohne mich für den Kinnhaken zu entschuldigen. _Und_ ich stelle fest, dass mir dieser Gedanke _überhaupt nicht_ gefällt.  
Er reibt sich das Kinn, schenkt mir ein zärtliches Lächeln. "Nicht so gut wie du."  
Ich brumme etwas Unverständliches, ziehe die Knie an und lege meine Wange darauf.

"Aber du hast mir nicht geantwortet, Tari", nimmt er leise den Faden wieder auf. "Würde _er_ von dir erwarten, dass du dich nie wieder verliebst? Dass du ihm ewig die Treue hältst, auch wenn das ein Leben in Einsamkeit bedeutet?"  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht... nein... Nein, das glaube ich nicht", gebe ich schließlich stockend zu. "Aber... aber es ist einfach noch zu früh. Ich habe noch nicht damit abgeschlossen. Noch nicht einmal ansatzweise. Vielleicht werde ich das nie. Ich... ich weiß es nicht. Ich..." Ich breche ab, gebe schließlich seufzend den Versuch auf, Worte zu finden, die beschreiben, was in mir vorgeht.

Feanor legt einen Arm um meine Taille, zieht mich wieder an sich, lässt seine Hand auf meinem Bauch liegen. Prickelnde Wärme geht von ihr aus, rauscht blitzartig von meiner Magengrube bis hinunter in meine Oberschenkel, und ein Teil von mir wünscht sich, er würde... oh Götter, ich kann das nicht aushalten... Mit einem leisen Stich des Bedauerns, aber dennoch energisch nehme ich seine Hand weg und lege sie stattdessen auf meinen Oberarm - eine vergleichsweise ungefährliche Stelle.

"Schau mich an, Tari." Langsam drehe ich den Kopf und erwidere seinen ernsten Blick. "Ich weiß, dass du Zeit brauchst. Und dass du... noch einige lose Enden zu verknüpfen hast. Sobald wir einigermaßen guten Gewissens hier wegkönnen, gehe ich mit dir in die Zittergipfel. Egal, ob uns noch jemand begleitet oder nicht. Wir werden sicher auch vor Ort Verbündete finden. Damit du endlich deine Rache bekommst. Vielleicht wird dir dann leichter ums Herz. Ich hoffe es."  
Ich lege den Kopf schief, studiere sein Gesicht. "Das... das würdest du tun?"  
"Natürlich. Das weißt du doch. Ich würde dich nie im Stich lassen."  
"Götter... hoffentlich wird das bald sein!" Mein Blick schweift ab, richtet sich auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne, und ich sehe wieder Dagnar Steinhaupts höhnisches Grinsen vor mir, das seinen langen, dreckigen Bart teilt, höre sein keckerndes, boshaftes Kichern, und meine Finger krallen sich voller Hass in den ausgefransten Saum der Decke. "Jeder Tag, den dieses sadistische Monster noch unter der Sonne wandelt, ist einer zu viel!"  
"Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, dir zur Seite zu stehen, _koishii_", meint Feanor leise. "Und was uns beide betrifft... dich und mich..."  
Ich drehe mich wieder zu ihm um. "Was meinst du?", frage ich tonlos.  
"Ich werde dich zu nichts drängen, Tari, dir nichts aufzwingen. Wenn du Distanz willst... dann werde ich sie dir gewähren, auch wenn ich nicht leugnen will, dass es mir sicher... schwerfallen wird. Aber ich werde deine Entscheidung respektieren. Doch wenn du... _Nähe_ willst - ich werde da sein." Er blickt auf mich herunter, ich versuche, aus seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was er fühlt, doch inzwischen ist es so dunkel geworden, dass ich seine Miene nicht mehr zu deuten vermag. Der schwache, rötliche Schein des Feuers beleuchtet nur seine Stirn, seinen schmalen Nasenrücken und seine Lippen, lässt aber seine Augen in tiefen, schwarzen Schatten. Ich lehne mich wieder gegen seine breite Brust, seufze leise, unschlüssig, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich _sollte_ gehen... aber...

"Feanor?"  
"Hm?"  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
"Natürlich, _koishii_. Was immer du willst." Er legt sein Kinn auf meinen Scheitel, ich fühle das Kitzeln seiner Bartstoppeln auf meiner Kopfhaut.  
"Meine Entscheidung... von der du eben sprachst. Muss ich die sofort treffen?"  
Er lacht leise. "Nein. Du kannst dich auch jeden Tag neu entscheiden. Damit komme ich schon zurecht."  
"Ah, gut... gut. Und... eine Bitte hätte ich noch, Feanor."  
Ich spüre, wie er sich anspannt. "Nur zu", flüstert er.  
"Könntest du es bei allem, was uns noch bevorsteht... ob hier im Dschungel oder bald in den Zittergipfeln... könntest du es bitte vermeiden, dich abschlachten zu lassen? Ja? Oder dir noch weitere Blutvergiftungen einzufangen?"  
Er entspannt sich wieder, zieht mich fester an sich. "Ich werde mich bemühen. Versprochen." Ich kann spüren, wie er lächelt.  
"Das will ich hoffen... nur noch eine Frage, ja? Dann lasse ich dich in Ruhe."  
"Frag nur, was immer dir in den Sinn kommt, Tari... und du brauchst mich auch nicht unbedingt in Ruhe zu lassen."  
"Gut... also... was bedeutet _koishii_?"


	46. Die Fahrt durch den Düsteren Fluss

**46. Die Fahrt durch den Düsteren Fluss  
**

"Bei allen verdammten Göttern, ich glaube einfach nicht, dass _das_ _hier_ wirklich passiert!" Orion stolpert hustend vorwärts, nachdem ich ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag ins Kreuz verpasst habe.  
"Beeil dich mal ein bisschen, du hältst uns alle auf - und pass dabei auf, wo du hintrittst." Ich packe meinen blassen Freund, dessen mürrische Giftigkeit heute mal wieder einen gloriosen Höhepunkt erreicht hat, an seinem mädchenhaft dünnen Oberarm, als er über eine der unzähligen Wurzeln stolpert, die den Boden des kaum sichtbaren Pfades durch das dichte Unterholz des Dschungels durchziehen. "Deine wohlgeformten, wenn auch ziemlich mageren Beine sind zum Laufen da, weißt du? Nicht nur, um auf ihnen herumzustehen und sich in Pose zu werfen, wenn hübsche Klinge-Kämpferinnen in der Nähe sind", kichere ich. "Und _was_ kannst du nicht glauben?"  
"Dass ich einer Spinne durch diesen widerlichen Dschungel folge - einer _Spinne_!" Unwirsch dreht Orion den Arm aus meinem Griff und wischt sich die schweißverklebten weißblonden Ponyfransen aus der Stirn.  
"Warum nicht? Sie ist doch eine gute Führerin. Dafür, dass sie ein _Insekt_ ist, macht sie ihre Sache doch gar nicht schlecht. Wenn man mit ihr Schritt halten kann, heißt das."  
"Götter, ich _hasse_ alles, was mehr als vier Beine hat und weniger als zwei!"  
"Pass beim nächsten Scharmützel gegen die Dschungeltrolle lieber auf, dass du Carlotta nicht mit deinen Feuerzaubern röstest - Shadow wird dich umbringen, wenn ihr etwas passiert, und ich würde mich versucht fühlen, ihr dabei zu assistieren", kommentiere ich ungerührt und lasse mich wieder hinter Orion zurückfallen, Chili dicht an meiner Seite. Glücklich schaut sie zu mir hoch, mit ihrem breiten, zahnreichen Katzengrinsen, ihre hellgoldenen Augen blitzen hochzufrieden darüber, dass die sterbenslangweilige Ruhepause im Steinkreis endlich vorbei ist.

Volle sechs Tage haben wir im Steinkreis von Denravi verbracht, weil Alesia darauf bestand, dass Feanor sich so lange ausruht, um seine vollen Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. Und obwohl jeder weitere Tag im Dschungel für mich einen zusätzlichen Tag bedeutet, den ich noch warten muss, bevor ich endlich mit ihm in die Zittergipfel reisen kann, so war ich doch froh über die ausgedehnte Pause an diesem wundersamen Ort, an dem Zeit keine Bedeutung zu haben scheint. Der Steinkreis von Denravi ist sicherlich das Schönste, was ich im ganzen Maguuma-Dschungel zu Gesicht bekommen habe, so idyllisch und friedvoll wie die Wasserfälle des Zerwürfnisses, nur viel, viel größer. Die Heilkräfte des gesegneten Wassers der flachen, kristallklaren Weiher, der Wasserfälle und der kleinen Bächlein scheinen von der Luft selbst aufgefangen zu werden, die schwer und süß ist vom Duft der großen, gelb-roten Dschungelblüten, die überall blühen, und von der uralten Magie, die alles dort durchdringt - Luft, Wasser, Erde und Stein.

Sechs volle Tage, während derer unsere Schrammen und Blessuren heilten, sechs Tage, während derer ich aber auch feststellen musste, dass pausenloses Grübeln mich keinen Schritt weiterbringt - und dass die Nähe zu Feanor ebenso schmerzhaft ist wie die Distanz zu ihm. Halte ich mich von ihm fern, so fühle ich mich kalt, allein und all meinen traurigen Erinnerungen schutzlos ausgeliefert... bin ich jedoch in seiner Nähe, so möchte ein Teil von mir ihm _noch_ näher sein, während mein Gewissen empört aufschreit über diesen Verrat an meiner wahren Liebe ... und es gelingt mir einfach nicht, seinen Kuss aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, ich kann nicht vergessen, wie gut sich seine Lippen auf meinen anfühlten, muss ständig an die Sehnsucht und das Verlangen denken, die wie Flammenstöße durch meine Adern rasten, als er mich so berührte - und es wieder tun, sobald ich auch nur daran denke. Götter, was für ein Schlamassel...

Heute morgen nun sind wir endlich aufgebrochen, nach Süd-Kryta, und eilen seit zwei Stunden hinter Carlotta her, der zahmen, hirtenhundgroßen Moosspinne der Klinge-Waldläuferin Shadow.  
"In diesem Umschlag sind Befehle von Evennia", erklärte Shadow, als sie mir heute bei Sonnenaufgang ein zusammengefaltetes und versiegeltes Pergament in die Hand drückte, das ich sogleich an Orion weiterreichte, der es in der Innentasche seiner kurzen Robe verstaute. "Bringt sie zu Derikk Todesklinge in der Flussuferprovinz. Es ist von allergrößter Wichtigkeit, dass Ihr dieses Schriftstück niemandem zeigt, und schon gar nicht dem Weißen Mantel..."  
"Shadow", ich legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm, "mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir sind keine grünen Rekruten mehr, hm?"  
Shadow blinzelte mich unsicher an, nickte dann jedoch. "Wenn der Weiße Mantel von unseren Plänen erfährt, ist alles verloren", fuhr sie leiser fort. "Zeigt dem alten Joness das Siegel auf dem Brief. Sprecht mit ihm über seinen Sohn, der vom Weißen Mantel getötet wurde, und nennt ihm meinen Namen. Dann wird er euch mit seinem Boot den Fluss hinauf bringen, so weit es geht. Folgt meiner Spinne Carlotta. Sie kennt den Weg."

Und so weist uns nun Carlotta den Weg durch den Dschungel, der uns zum alten Joness führen wird, damit er uns den Ullen hinaufbringt, zur Flussuferprovinz, wo wir Saidra, Evennia und alle weiteren Klinge-Kämpfer treffen werden, die Evennia bis dahin zusammentrommeln konnte. Und dann... dann werden wir zum Tempel der Unsichtbaren vorstoßen. Mitten hinein ins Herz des Weißen Mantels, ins Epizentrum all seiner Bosheit. Wo es von dieser Mörderbande nur so wimmeln wird. Und dort werden wir das Zepter von Orr stehlen. Götter, was für ein idiotischer Plan - und ich freue mich darauf. Ja, wirklich. Süße Melandru, ich muss krank sein.

"Du hast also keine Angst vor Spinnen, _koishii_?" Feanor, der - wie immer - dicht neben mir läuft, lächelt mir zu. _Koishii_... das bedeutet Geliebte... und seit ich die Bedeutung weiß, überlege ich jedes Mal, wenn er mich so nennt, ob es nicht eigentlich unpassend ist, denn es ist doch gar nichts zwischen uns. Nicht wirklich. _Noch_ nicht. Oder doch...? Ist erst _dann_ etwas zwischen uns, wenn wir das Bett miteinander geteilt haben? Oder reicht es schon, dass sein Herz sich sicher ist, und meins voller verwirrter Gefühle? Reicht ein einziger Kuss? Bei den Göttern, das Leben ist kompliziert...

"Angst? Vor _Spinnen_?", beantworte ich seine Frage. Zum hundertsten Mal am heutigen Morgen lasse ich meinen Blick aufmerksam und besorgt über seine hochgewachsene Gestalt gleiten, immer auf der Suche nach Anzeichen dafür, dass er seine schwere Erkrankung doch noch nicht völlig auskuriert hat, dass unser eiliger Marsch durch den Urwald noch zu viel für ihn ist. Aber er zeigt kein Zeichen von Schwäche, seine Bewegungen sind geschmeidig und voller Kraft wie eh und je, und trotz der feuchten Hitze des tiefen Dschungels schwitzt er kaum. Ich atme erleichtert aus, erwidere sein Lächeln.

"Das ist was für Prinzessinnen, Fürstentöchter und Kaufmannsgehilfinnen", erkläre ich belehrend. "Und natürlich für verweichlichte Elementarmagier", setze ich mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung in Orions Richtung kichernd hinzu. "Aber nicht für eine Waldläuferin!"  
"Dann freue ich mich schon darauf, dir bei Gelegenheit meine Tiergefährtin vorzustellen", meint Feanor, während er im Laufen seinen schweren, ledernen Waffengurt ein Loch enger schnallt. Er hat etwas Gewicht verloren durch die Krankheit - oder durch sechs Tage des zweifelhaften Genusses von Alesias Eintopf, denke ich und muss mir trotz meiner Besorgnis ein Grinsen verkneifen, ehe ich mich wieder dem Thema zuwende.

"_Du_ hast eine Tiergefährtin? Eine _richtige_, oder eher so eine Art Schoßtier?" Neugierig erwidere ich seinen Blick, was schwierig wird, weil der Pfad sich jetzt so sehr verengt, dass wir hintereinander laufen müssen.  
"Eine richtige Tiergefährtin. Eine Schwarze Witwe aus der Unterwelt."  
"_Was!_?" Verblüfft bleibe ich wie angewurzelt stehen, so dass Feanor mit mir zusammenprallt und wir beinahe beide zu Fall kommen. Rasch legt er die Arme um mich, hält mich fest. "_Du_ hast eine Schwarze Witwe? Von denen habe ich gehört, aber nie eine gesehen... sie sollen riesig sein! Und so eine hast du gezähmt??"  
Er nickt, hält mich noch immer fest im Arm. "Sie _ist_ riesig. Und sie heißt _Yu Yue_. Das bedeutet Jademond."  
"Jademond", murmle ich, mittlerweile etwas abgelenkt durch seine Nähe, die in mir den Wunsch erweckt, mich an ihn zu schmiegen, meinen Kopf an seine Brust zu legen und alles um mich herum zu vergessen. Ich reiße mich zusammen und löse mich aus seinen Armen. "Was für ein poetischer Name für eine Spinne... auf so etwas kannst auch nur _du_ kommen. Wo ist sie jetzt?"  
"In ihrer Heimat, in Grenths Reich. Dort fühlt sie sich am wohlsten."  
"Sie ist in der Unterwelt? Du hast sie nicht mitgenommen?" Inzwischen haben wir uns wieder in Bewegung gesetzt und eilen den anderen hinterher, die schon ein paar Dutzend Meter Vorsprung haben. Ich werfe Feanor im Laufen einen verständnislosen Blick zu. "Was für einen Sinn macht ein Tiergefährte, der in der _Unterwelt_ lebt?"

Feanor hebt die Schultern. "Ich habe hier ja eigentlich keine Verwendung für sie. Aber wenn ich ihre Hilfe brauche, kann ich sie rufen. Vorausgesetzt, die Welt steht in der Gunst der Götter, wird sie einen Weg durch die Dimensionen zu mir finden."

Er bleibt wieder stehen, nestelt an den schweren Ketten, die auf seiner Brust liegen, bis er zwischen all den vielen silbernen Münzen und Talismanen in Form von Totenschädeln und Perlen ein kleines Amulett hervorzieht, das eine Spinne darstellt. "Hier. Damit kann ich mit ihr in Verbindung treten."  
Neugierig trete ich an ihn heran, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um den kleinen Anhänger, der direkt unter seinem Schlüsselbein liegt, genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen, betaste ihn vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen, fühle ganz schwach die Magie darin pulsieren. Er besteht aus einem seltsamen, tiefschwarzen Material, das von einem violetten Leuchten umgeben zu sein scheint - ist das Chaosmaterie...? Das wäre nur passend für ein Wesen aus der Unterwelt... Jedes noch so kleine Detail des höchstens daumennagelgroßen Krabbeltiers ist fein herausgearbeitet, zwei winzige Rubine wurden als Augen eingesetzt, scheinen von innen heraus zu glühen. Die kleine Spinne wirkt so lebensecht, dass ich förmlich darauf warte, dass sie mich mit ihren zierlichen, hauchfeinen Mandibeln in den Finger zwickt.

"Feanor, kannst du..." Seine Hände legen sich ganz leicht auf meine Hüften, und plötzlich wird mir wieder bewusst, wie knapp meine Druiden-Rüstung geschnitten ist, wie viel meiner Haut sie preisgibt. Ich lehne mich unwillkürlich leicht gegen ihn, meine Fingerspitzen gleiten von dem Spinnen-Amulett hinab, streicheln über seine warme Haut - nur für eine Sekunde... und noch eine... Ich lege meine Stirn gegen seine Brust, höre, wie er leise zischend die Luft einzieht, und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Mir ist, als ob der Boden zu schwanken beginnt - fühlt er das auch? Ich vergesse völlig, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, spüre nichts mehr außer dem sanften Druck seiner Hände auf meiner Haut - bis mein Gewissen wieder erwacht und ohne Gnade auf mich einprügelt.

Ich werde verrückt werden. Ja, ganz bestimmt. Wenn sich dieser Konflikt in mir nicht bald löst... dann verliere ich den Verstand. Nachdenken nützt nichts. Das habe ich versucht, sechs Tage lang. Stundenlang auf- und ab marschieren nützt auch nichts, auch das habe ich versucht. Distanz halten nützt nichts, macht alles nur schlimmer. Kalt baden nützt nichts. Dschungeltrolle abschießen nützt nichts. Dagnar Steinhaupts hässlichen Kopf von seinem missgestalteten, kurzbeinigen Rumpf trennen - DAS wird vielleicht etwas nützen. Weil es eins der Kapitel meiner Vergangenheit abschließen wird - meine Rache. Aber was ist mit dem Rest...?

"Soll ich sie rufen?"  
Ich schrecke zusammen, kehre mit einem Ruck wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück, durcheinander, abwesend, gedanklich anderweitig gebunden. "Was... rufen? Wen?"  
"Yu Yue. Meine Schwarze Witwe. Wo _warst_ du in deinen Gedanken, _koishii_?" Feanor nimmt eine Hand von meiner Hüfte fort, streicht mir lächelnd eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Oh. Ich... Deine Spinne, ja... jetzt nicht, glaube ich... wir müssen weiter, Feanor - die anderen sind schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen." Ich drehe mich rasch aus seinem Arm und laufe los, mit immer noch klopfendem Herzen und immer noch verwirrten Gedanken, den schmalen Trampelpfad entlang, hinter den anderen her. Ihre Stimmen sind schon recht weit weg, werden beinahe vollständig übertönt vom Rascheln des Laubes und dem schrillen Geschrei der Urwaldvögel, die alles Getier im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen vom Kommen fremder Eindringlinge in Kenntnis setzen.

******************

Mehrere Stunden später - die Sonne hat gerade ihren höchsten Punkt überschritten und lässt die Feuchtigkeit des Unterholzes wie Nebelschwaden in die heiße, stickige Luft aufsteigen - hat Carlotta, die Spinne, endlich ihr Ziel erreicht. Wir stehen vor einem alten Fischerboot, das mit eingezogenen Rudern im flachen, schilfbestandenen Uferwasser des breiten Flusses dümpelt, dessen Lauf uns zur Flussuferprovinz bringen soll. Ein schweres, armdickes Tau sichert es mit einem komplizierten Knoten um einen dicken, moosbewachsenen Baumstumpf. Mit leisem, hohlem Klatschen treibt die schnelle Strömung kleine Wellen gegen den hohen, hölzernen Rumpf, dessen einstmals himmelblaue Farbe beinahe vollständig abgeplatzt und nur noch stellenweise zu erkennen ist. Vom alten Joness ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Ich trete vorsichtig an das Boot heran, Wasser schwappt über meine Füße, durchweicht das dünne Wildleder meiner Stiefel. Das Boot mag alt sein, aber es ist sauber gearbeitet und - abgesehen vom Anstrich - hervorragend gepflegt. Kritisch fahre ich mit dem Finger die verteerten Fugen entlang, doch zumindest auf den ersten Blick finde ich keinen Fehler, keine schlecht isolierte Stelle.

"In _der_ Nußschale sollen wir den Fluss hinauffahren? Wir _alle_?! Wir werden absaufen, das garantiere ich euch", knurrt Orion mürrisch.

"Werden wir nicht", entgegne ich, wate aus dem flachen Wasser und trete wieder zu den anderen. "Das ist ein gutes, starkes Boot. Hab keine Angst, mein Freund." Ich tätschele beruhigend seinen Oberarm.

"Angst? _Ich_?! Ich spreche nur das Offensichtliche aus." Orion schnaubt abfällig. "Was verstehst _du_ schon von Booten, Tari?"

"Oh, gar nicht so wenig. Meine Eltern hatten eine große Fischzucht, schon vergessen? Wir hatten fünfzehn riesige Teiche, die regelmäßig abgefahren wurden, um die Nachzucht zu kontrollieren und den Bestand der Wasserpflanzen auf einem gesunden Maß zu halten. Ich hatte sogar ein eigenes Boot. Es war zwar nicht so groß wie dieses hier, aber..."

Lautes Rascheln aus dem Unterholz hinter uns lässt mich mitten im Satz stoppen und auf dem Absatz herumwirbeln. Zwischen den hohen, dichten Farnen tritt ein mittelgroßer Mann hervor, gekleidet in wadenlange Hosen und ein schmuddeliges, abgetragenes Leinenhemd mit kurzen Ärmeln. Braungebrannte Haut spannt sich über kräftigen Armmuskeln, wie Borke über knorrigen Baumwurzeln. Ein tief ins Gesicht gezogener, dunkelbrauner Filzhut mit schlaffer, breiter Krempe taucht seine Gesichtszüge in tiefe Schatten.

"Welche Ehre, dass meine _Elisa_ Euren Beifall findet", knarrt der Mann trocken, als er sich, die Fäuste in die Seiten gestemmt, vor uns aufbaut. "Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

Rasch stelle ich uns vor. "Und Ihr müsst der alte Joness sein", schließe ich, immer noch versuchend, die Schatten unter seinem Hut mit den Augen zu durchdringen.

"Joness bin ich, aber 'der alte' habe ich überhört", meint er mit schiefem Grinsen und schiebt sich die Krempe seines Hutes aus der Stirn. Das helle Licht des frühen Nachmittags fällt auf das hagere Gesicht eines ungefähr Sechzig-jährigen, tiefbraun gegerbt von der Sonne, nur die Partien oberhalb der Nase sind heller, weil der Hut sie schützt. Ich frage mich flüchtig, ob er ihn wohl jemals abnimmt.

"Was wollt Ihr denn hier? Wer schickt Euch?" Joness' flinke, blaue Augen huschen zwischen uns hin und her, bleiben schließlich auf meinem Bauchnabel kleben. "Zumindest seid Ihr ein angenehmer Anblick", fügt er lächelnd hinzu, wobei er eine lückenlose Reihe schiefer, aber erstaunlich weißer Zähne entblößt.

Ich seufze unhörbar und verfluche zum tausendsten Mal diese verdammte, knappgeschnittene Rüstung, wünsche mir sehnlichst die Kälte der Zittergipfel zurück, damit ich endlich meine Pelzrüstung wieder tragen kann... Feanor tritt dicht hinter mich, legt wortlos seine Hände auf meine Schultern, macht damit unmissverständlich klar, dass jeder, der mehr als einen Blick riskieren will, sich zuerst mit _ihm_ auseinanderzusetzen hat. Eine Woge der Wärme durchflutet mich, und ich muss innerlich lächeln über so viel völlig überflüssige, aber irgendwie rührende Ritterlichkeit. Joness reißt denn auch gehorsam seinen Blick von meinem Bauch los, blickt mir stattdessen in die Augen, wartet auf meine Antwort.

"Shadow schickt uns", entgegne ich schließlich auf seine Frage. "Ihr sollt uns mit Eurem Boot zur Flussuferprovinz bringen. Wir haben Befehle von Evennia dabei." Ich stoße Orion mit dem Ellbogen an. "Los, zeig ihm den Umschlag", zische ich. Orion zieht das Pergament aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke, nicht ohne mir vorher einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen und sich wehleidig den Arm gerieben zu haben.

Joness kneift die Augen zusammen und beugt sich über das zusammengefaltete Schriftstück, studiert eingehend das große, rote Siegel, das es verschließt.

"Ja", murmelt er schließlich, "das ist Evennias Siegel... ich erkenne es. Hmmm... oh je, oh je..."

"Was ist? Was habt Ihr?", frage ich, ziehe in leichter Verwirrung die Brauen zusammen.

"Seit vielen, vielen Jahren arbeite ich als Schiffer auf dem Düsteren Fluss. Ich kenne ihn wie meine Westentasche, wie die Falten in meinem Gesicht. Ihr müsst wissen, dass Euch dieser Brief in den Tod führen kann. Die Durchfahrt ist sehr gefährlich - bestenfalls." Joness reibt sich den Nacken, seine Bewegungen sind fahrig, und seine ganze Haltung drückt Nervosität aus.

"Der _Düstere_ Fluss? Ich dachte, sein Name wäre...", hakt Alesia ein.

"Sein _richtiger_ Name ist Ullen, aber wir, die wir ihn am besten kennen, nennen ihn nur den Düsteren Fluss. Düster, weil kein Licht ihn erreicht, aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Über dieser Gegend hängt ein Schatten , der von etwas ... Unsichtbarem verursacht wird. Ich transportiere normalerweise nur Handelsgüter... die Aussicht, für sechs Leben verantwortlich zu sein, schmeckt mir nicht besonders. Außerdem kenne ich Euch nicht einmal", erklärt Joness. Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie seine Bereitschaft, uns den Fluss hinaufzubringen, auf den Nullpunkt sinkt.

"Ich hörte, Ihr hattet einen Sohn", werfe ich schließlich wie beiläufig ein, als mir Shadows Instruktionen wieder einfallen.

"Ich... ja." Joness presst die Lippen zusammen. Er kreuzt die Arme vor der Brust, trommelt mit den Fingerspitzen nervös auf seine Unterarme. "Er hieß Edgar. Er war ein guter, kluger Junge... manchmal klüger, als gut für ihn war. Er... er rannte Banditen in die Arme."

"Und die Banditen trugen Weiß, wie ich hörte."

Ein einzelner Schweißtropfen rinnt Joness' Schläfe hinab und versickert in seinen grauen Bartstoppeln. "So, hörtet Ihr das. Und wer sagt das?"

"Shadow."

"Shadow, hm? Nun ja... es stimmt. Edgar hat nie mit seiner Meinung hinterm Berg gehalten. Ich sage, er war klug, aber manchmal war seine Zunge schneller als sein Kopf, wenn Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Diese Ketzer haben ihn kaltblütig ermordet, weil er aussprach, was alle anderen nur dachten", krächzt Joness hasserfüllt. Seine Fingernägel krallen sich in seine Unterarme, bis die Knöchel seiner Hand weiß durch die gebräunte Haut hervortreten.

Mitfühlend blicke ich ihn an. "Die Weißmäntel sind auch keine Freunde von uns, Joness", sage ich leise. "Wir sind auf Eurer Seite. Wir wollen sie bekämpfen, ihre Organisation zerschlagen. Aber um das tun zu können, müssen wir zur Flussuferprovinz. Und dafür brauchen wir Euch und Eure _Elisa_."

Hinter Joness' Stirn arbeitet es, er ringt sichtbar mit sich, wägt die Risiken ab. Schließlich atmet er hörbar aus. "Also schön. Ich glaube Euch. Shadow würde niemandem ohne Grund trauen, und Ihr führt Evennias Befehle mit Euch. Ich werde Euch zum Rand der Flussuferprovinz bringen. Erledigt alles, was Ihr noch zu erledigen habt", Joness macht eine vielsagende Kopfbewegung in Richtung des dichten Unterholzes, "die Durchfahrt wird viele Stunden dauern, selbst wenn alles glatt geht."

"Danke", ich drücke kurz seinen Arm, "danke, Joness."

******************

Eine Viertelstunde später hat Joness das Tau gelöst und schiebt die _Elisa_ etwas weiter in das flache Uferwasser hinein. Ich ergreife den Rand des Bootsrumpfes, stoße mich vom weichen Uferboden ab und lande schwungvoll im Inneren des Bootes. Alesia und Claude sitzen bereits auf den schmalen Bänken, Feanor und Stephan hieven Orion mit vereinten Kräften hinein.

"Ts ts ts", mache ich und verbeiße mir ein Kichern, "du solltest an deiner Gelenkigkeit arbeiten, mein Freund. Das ist ja traurig, was du hier bietest. Es käme dir auch bei gewissen... anderen Gelegenheiten zugute, weißt du? Frauen mögen athletische Männer."

"Und Männer mögen Frauen, denen sie nicht tagtäglich den Pelz von den Zähnen rasieren müssen", gibt Orion zurück und schenkt mir ein säuerliches Grinsen, bevor er mit angeekeltem Blick das bis zu den Oberschenkeln durchweichte, edle Tuch seiner Hose betrachtet.

"_Touché_, Schatz", entgegne ich kichernd und hebe den Blick zum alten Joness, der auf der Bank am Bug Platz genommen hat und die Ruder in die Halterungen einfädelt.

"Soll ich Euch beim Rudern helfen?", rufe ich ihm zu. "Ich kann das ziemlich gut."

"Was, _Ihr_?" Joness lacht schallend. "So ein zierliches Püppchen? Danke für das Angebot, aber das wäre ja noch schöner. Ich schaffe das sehr gut allein. Ich habe schon Güter transportiert, die doppelt so schwer waren wie Ihr alle zusammen. Die _Elisa_ ist ein prima Boot, sie fährt sowieso fast von allein."

Zierliches_ Püppchen_...?! Ich erwidere augenrollend Alesias amüsierten Blick. Nun ja. Schmeichelhafter als 'dürre kleine Katze' ist es allemal.

Schließlich sind alle an Bord - alle bis auf Chili. Meine arme wasserscheue Pirscherin steht noch am Ufer und maunzt herzerweichend.

"Komm, Süße", rufe ich in bittendem Ton und klopfe mit der flachen Hand auf meine Oberschenkel. "Du willst doch nicht hierbleiben? Ganz allein? Komm schon. Nur ein paar Schritte. Du musst nicht einmal schwimmen, es ist ganz flach. Wirklich."

Chili geht ein paar Meter rückwärts, schnürt mit lautem, anklagendenden Grollen die Uferlinie entlang, hin und her, vor und zurück, und ich kann ihre Verzweiflung förmlich wachsen sehen. Schließlich nimmt sie Anlauf und springt mit einem gewaltigen Satz in das Boot hinein, ohne das Wasser auch nur berührt zu haben. Sie kommt auf den feuchten Planken ins Rutschen und wäre beinahe auf der anderen Seite über Bord gegangen, wenn Feanor und Stephan nicht beherzt zugepackt hätten. Sie rappelt sich auf, schüttelt sich, ihre goldenen Augen funkeln mich vorwurfsvoll an. Dann erklimmt sie mit einem Blick, als wolle sie sagen, "so, das hast du jetzt davon!", meinen Schoß und legt sich quer über meine und Feanors Beine. Ich keuche leise unter dem Gewicht von drei Zentner Katze und blicke kurz an meine linke Seite zu Feanor - doch er lächelt nur und beginnt, Chili beruhigend hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Orion, der rechts neben mir sitzt, lässt ein leises Schnauben hören.

"Was ist? Traurig? Möchtest du sie mal nehmen?", feixe ich.

"Bist du des Wahnsinns? Damit sich Millionen von Katzenhaaren in den Stoff meiner Kleidung bohren und nie wieder rausgehen? Das ist echter ascalonischer Spiegelsamt, seidengefüttert", erklärt Orion in belehrendem Ton und blickt unter halb geschlossenen Augenlidern an seiner schmalen Nase entlang auf mich herab, "hast du eine Ahnung, wie _teuer_ der war?!"

"_Spiegelsamt_, huh? Ich dachte, sowas tragen nur Mädchen", kichere ich.

"Ah, was verstehst _du_ schon von Mode!" Orion macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, zieht jedoch gleich darauf erschrocken die Luft ein und klammert sich mit einer Hand an der Sitzbank und mit der anderen an der Kante des Bootsrumpfes fest, denn Joness hat uns inzwischen in die Flussmitte gebracht, und die Elisa bewegt sich leise schaukelnd auf den Wellen, während die Strömung uns rasch voranbringt. Chili beginnt lautstark zu quengeln, und Orion wird grün im Gesicht.

"Ist was?", frage ich freundlich. "Dein Gesicht verfärbt sich so seltsam. Du wirst doch nicht etwa seekrank werden?"

"Das liegt an deinem Parfüm", entgegnet Orion und probiert ein spöttisches Grinsen, was jedoch kläglich misslingt. "Davon _kann_ einem ja nur übel werden. Was haben wir denn heute aufgelegt? _Eau de Katze_?"

"Immer noch besser als _Eau de Kotze_, nachdem du vermutlich gleich duften wirst, wenn ich dich so ansehe." Ich kichere und wedele schon einmal präventiv mit der Hand vor meiner Nase herum. "Tief durchatmen, Orion. Und wenn du es schon nicht vermeiden kannst, die Fische zu füttern, denk wenigstens dran, dass die im Wasser sind und nicht hier im Boot."

Wenig später hat Orion tatsächlich die Fische gefüttert, doch die Lust an der Stichelei ist mir vergangen, denn allmählich wird deutlich, warum Joness den Ullen den _Düsteren Fluss_ nennt. Je weiter wir vorankommen, desto dichter stehen die Baumriesen des Urwalds am Ufer, ihre Wipfel neigen sich zur Flussmitte hin, drängen immer weiter hinein, und immer niedriger, bis sie sich schließlich nur noch zwanzig Fuß über unseren Köpfen treffen und förmlich miteinander zu verwachsen scheinen. Bald schon ist kaum noch ein Stück Himmel zu sehen, und das bisschen, das sich durch das dichte Laubdach noch erahnen lässt, ist tiefdunkel wie in der schwärzesten Nacht - dabei kann es höchstens drei Uhr nachmittags sein. Die Dschungelgeräusche ersterben, kein Vogel ist mehr zu hören, das dichte Blattwerk rauscht nicht mehr, ist so still und unbewegt, als sei es versteinert. Nichts ist mehr zu vernehmen außer dem regelmäßigen Platschen von Joness' breiten Ruderblättern und dem leisen Zischen, mit dem der hölzerne Bootsrumpf durch das sich kräuselnde dunkle Wasser gleitet. Grünlich lumineszierende Uferpflanzen spenden unheimliches, geisterhaftes Licht, und die Fahrt scheint abwärts zu gehen, als würden wir in einen tiefen Tunnel hineinfahren, der uns direkt in eine von Grenths sieben Höllen bringt. Nebelschwaden wabern über das schwarze Wasser, blässlich grün illuminiert von den leuchtenden Pflanzen, feucht und eisig kalt wie Wolkenfetzen streifen sie über meine nackten Arme, und ich spüre, wie sich mein Fleisch über meinen Knochen zusammenzieht. Bald beginnen einzelne Wolken, sich zu verdichten, scheinen wie mit langen, skelettierten Leichenfingern nach uns zu greifen. Ich keuche entsetzt auf, weiche zurück und kippe beinahe über die schmale Sitzbank nach hinten, doch Feanor hält mich rasch fest. Er und Stephan lockern gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter in der Scheide.

"Es geht los", ruft Joness leise. "Lasst die Schwerter stecken! Was auch immer geschieht - verhaltet Euch ruhig! Zeigt keine Angst!"

Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Ein schleichendes Grauen hält uns alle bald fest im Griff, ich kann es fühlen, obwohl niemand etwas sagt. Eiskalte Schauer tanzen über mein Rückgrat, hinauf und hinunter, Gänsehaut überzieht meinen ganzen Körper. Orion sitzt neben mir, stumm und blass, starr wie aus Marmor gehauen, die Augen schmal vor Angst, die schlanken, gepflegten Finger ineinander gekrampft. Alesia blickt hinab auf ihre zierlichen, im Schoß gefalteten Hände, murmelt lautlos etwas vor sich hin - nutzlose Gebete zu Dwayna vermutlich -, bemüht sich, ruhig zu bleiben, doch ich sehe, wie sie zittert. Stephan hat schützend den Arm um sie gelegt, er beißt sich auf die Lippen, schaut unbehaglich von einer Seite zur anderen. Claude, der neben ihnen sitzt, scheint hingegen nicht im mindesten beunruhigt zu sein. Seine bleiche Miene ist eine unbewegliche Fassade, er hat die weißen, pupillenlosen Augen halb geschlossen, ein winziges Lächeln umspielt seine Mundwinkel. _Nekromanten_, denke ich und unterdrücke ein Schaudern, das hier _muss_ ihm ja gefallen. Chili springt maunzend von meinem Schoß und verkriecht sich unter der Sitzbank.

Ich rücke näher an Feanor heran, woraufhin er den Arm um mich legt und mich dicht an sich heranzieht. Ich fange den Blick seiner dunklen Augen ein, seine Brauen sind besorgt zusammengezogen. Unterdessen scheint das Boot kaum noch Fahrt zu machen, das Wasser wirkt dick und ölig wie Teer, tropft zäh von den Ruderblättern. Große Schatten beginnen, auf uns einzudrängen, schwärzer als die Nacht bewegen sie sich rasch und lautlos wie die gigantischen Schwingen urweltlicher Flugbestien, und sie flüstern... _flüstern_...

"Hörst du das, Feanor?", wispere ich. "Da sind _Stimmen_... Stimmen in den Schatten..."

"Ich weiß", flüstert er zurück, legt auch den anderen Arm um mich, zieht mich fest an sich, birgt mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Seine Wärme und seine Stärke trösten mich, beruhigen mich, und dennoch kann ich es nicht verhindern, dass ich beginne zu zittern. Mein Herz donnert wie eine Kriegstrommel gegen meine Rippen.

"Bei allen Göttern... was ist das hier für ein _Ort_, Feanor?!"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung... es scheint... es scheint, als wäre die Barriere zwischen den Dimensionen hier gefährlich dünn... ich spüre das Reich der Nebel... und das Schattenreich...", er stockt kurz, ringt um die richtigen Worte. "Und dann ist da noch etwas... etwas _anderes_, das ich nicht fassen kann, das ich noch nie zuvor gespürt habe. Etwas Uraltes... Gefährliches. Unsagbar Mächtiges. Eine schlaflose Bosheit, die an ihren Ketten zerrt... ich kann es nicht sagen... hab keine Angst, _koishii_ - was immer es ist, es wird dir nichts tun. Ich lasse es nicht zu."

"Ich _habe_ keine Angst", flüstere ich indigniert und nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprechend, und ich spüre sein feines Lächeln, bevor wir beide wieder in Schweigen verfallen. Ich schmiege mich in seine Arme und versuche, meine Ohren vor dem Raunen und dem zischenden Wispern der Schatten zu verschließen.

Ich erschrecke mich beinahe zu Tode, ebenso wie jeder von uns, als Joness plötzlich, einen knappen Zauber ausstoßend, mit einem seiner Ruder klatschend auf einen riesigen Fisch einschlägt, der sich urplötzlich neben der _Elisa_ aus den Wellen erhoben hat, einen Fisch, wie ich noch nie einen gesehen habe - sein weit aufgerissenes Maul ist beinahe halb so breit wie das Boot und starrt nur so vor fingerlangen, rasiermesserscharfen Zähnen. Zwei lange, dünne Tentakel mit grünlich glühenden, lampenähnlichen Verdickungen an den Enden wachsen aus dem flachen, missgestalteten Kopf heraus, der von einer glitschig wirkenden, tiefschwarzen Haut bedeckt ist. Bevor das Ungeheuer wieder im Fluss verschwindet, rückwärts geschleudert von Joness' Zauber, scheint ein einzelnes, in boshaftem Gelbgrün schillerndes, pupillenloses, dreieckiges Auge sich mein Gesicht genau zu merken.

"Götter, was _war_ das?!", stößt Stephan hervor, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hat.

"Es... es hatte _dreieckige_ Augen!" Ich kann mich kaum beruhigen. "Das... das ist nicht natürlich! Fische _haben_ keine dreieckigen Augen!"

"_Das_", antwortet Joness ungerührt, "war nur einer von den Kleinen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass die Großen nicht auf uns aufmerksam werden. Die sind nicht so leicht entmutigen."

"Einer von den _Kleinen_", murmle ich entgeistert. Orion ist vor lauter Entsetzen von der Bank auf die Planken gerutscht, seine Zähne klappern erbärmlich. Ich drehe mich zu ihm, lege eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er greift danach, drückt fest zu, schaut mit vor Grauen geweiteten Augen zu mir hoch.

"Stell dich nicht so an", wispere ich ihm zu und versuche ein schiefes Grinsen, "sonst erzähle ich Shadow, dass du geheult hast wie ein Mädchen!"

"Wenn du _das_ tust, verfüttere ich dich an die Fische - an _diese_ Fische!" Orion versucht tapfer, mein Grinsen zu erwidern. Er scheitert kläglich, aber allein der Versuch lenkt ihn ab, und so rutsche ich neben ihn auf den Boden des Bootes. Feanor gleitet neben mich, den rechten Arm fest um meine Schultern gelegt, die Finger der linken Hand mit den meinen verschränkt. In meinem Rücken spüre ich Chilis Wärme, höchst willkommen in der Eiseskälte dieser Nacht, die schwärzer ist als alles, was ich je erlebt habe. Mit der freien Hand umklammere ich Orions eiskalte Finger, und so frotzeln wir weiter, ohne Pause, tauschen flüsternd eine freundliche Gemeinheit und eine lieb gemeinte Beleidigung nach der anderen aus, und als uns keine neuen mehr einfallen, fangen wir wieder von vorne an, während die Schatten immer schwärzer werden und die nebligen Totenfinger aus grünlichem, wolkigem Nichts immer öfter nach uns greifen.

Die Zeit dehnt sich, scheint beinahe stillzustehen, Minuten werden zu Stunden, Stunden zu Wochen, Wochen zu Jahren. Die Angriffe der Fische - oder was immer das auch für Wesen sind - häufen sich, doch Joness wird mit den meisten fertig - bis auf einen, etwas kleineren, der es schafft, zu uns ins Boot zu springen. Das Untier schnappt hektisch um sich, schlägt wild mit dem langen, schlangenartigen Schwanz, so dass die _Elisa_ bedenklich ins Schwanken gerät, während wir entsetzt versuchen, den schnappenden Kiefern auszuweichen. Endlich packen Feanor und Stephan das Monster energisch bei den Tentakeln, die aus seinem hässlichen Schädel wachsen, und schleudern es über Bord, wo es mit lautem Platschen in den schwarzen Fluten versinkt.

Bald sitzen auch Stephan und Alesia bei uns auf dem Boden des Bootes, halten einander im Arm, und die Schatten werden noch größer, noch schwärzer, und ihr Flüstern wird lauter, schriller, bis sie förmlich zu schreien scheinen, und schließlich meine ich beinahe zu verstehen, was sie sagen... _Schuldig! Schuldig!_, kreischen sie mit grellen Stimmen, _Metze! Verräterische Hure!_ _Wertlos! Wertlos!_ Ich keuche, halte mir entsetzt die Ohren zu, doch die Stimmen gellen weiter, direkt in meinem Kopf...

"Nein... nein! Aufhören! _Aufhören_!!", stoße ich keuchend hervor.

"Hör nicht auf sie, Tari!" Feanor presst mich an sich, greift in meine Mähne, zieht meinen Kopf nach hinten, zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen, bohrt seinen Blick eindringlich in meinen. "Was immer sie sagen - du _musst_ sie ausblenden!"

"Ich _kann_ nicht!", rufe ich hilflos. Tiefschwarze Verzweiflung greift nach mir, hüllt mich ein, erfüllt all mein Denken, all mein Fühlen. Trauer, Einsamkeit und Schuldgefühle stürzen auf mich ein, Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, schnüren mir die Kehle zu, strömen schließlich über meine Wangen. "Sie sind so _laut_... und sie haben recht... sie haben recht..." Ich beginne, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen.

"Das haben sie _nicht_! Was du hörst, sind deine eigenen Ängste, deine eigenen Zweifel - sie zerren sie aus deinem Geist, aus deiner Seele, und schleudern sie dir entgegen! Hör zu... hör _mir_ zu, Tari!"

Feanor legt meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, ich fühle seine Lippen an meinem Ohr, kitzelnd, warm, und seine Hände auf meinem nackten Rücken und in meinem Nacken, hart und schwielig und doch so sanft. Und dann beginnt er zu sprechen, leise Worte, die ich zunächst gar nicht hören kann unter dem kakophonischen Gekreisch der Schatten, die ich nur als Vibration wahrnehme, die mein Haar bewegt, behutsam und warm wie eine Sommerbrise. Ich konzentriere mich, zwinge mich, zuzuhören, bis seine Worte schließlich die Finsternis in meinem Geist durchdringen und ich begreife, dass er canthanisch spricht. Ich verstehe kein Wort, aber die weiche Melodie der Sprache und das vibrierende, dunkle Timbre seiner Stimme drängen die Schwärze immer weiter zurück und übertönen schließlich das vorwurfsvolle, hasserfüllte Geschrei.

Regungslos, mit geschlossenen Augen, liege ich in Feanors Arm, lausche seinen Worten und seinem Herzschlag, während seine Wärme die Eiseskälte in meinen Knochen schmilzt und die Dunkelheit aus meinem Herzen vertreibt. Ich verliere jedes Zeitgefühl, vergesse, wo ich bin, und statt der Finsternis des Flusses wachsen blühende Gärten vor meinem inneren Auge, in einer sanft hügeligen Landschaft, die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, in der hohe Bäume mit glatter, dunkler Rinde und weit ausladenden Kronen dicht an dicht auf saftiggrünen Frühlingswiesen stehen. Ihre Äste sind schwer vor verschwenderischer, rosig-weißer Blütenpracht, und in der Ferne erheben sich die schneebedeckten Gipfel einer langgezogenen Gebirgskette aus dem Dunst, zartrosa überhaucht vom letzten Kuss der Morgenröte. Und ich wandere, nein, ich _gleite_ unter diesen Bäumen dahin, getragen von dem Rhythmus der leisen canthanischen Worte, die Feanor in mein Ohr flüstert, bis ich Fantasiebilder und Wirklichkeit nicht mehr voneinander unterscheiden kann.

"Es ist geschafft! Wir sind da." Joness' Stimme lässt mich hochschrecken wie aus einem Traum, verwirrt öffne ich die Augen, weiß eine Sekunde lang nicht, wo ich bin, bis mir alles wieder einfällt. Meinen Kameraden, die mit mir auf dem Boden des Bootes kauern, steht die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es ist noch immer dunkel, doch diese Dunkelheit ist natürlichen Ursprungs - die Nacht ist hereingebrochen. Über dem Fluss, der nun wieder ganz harmlos und unschuldig wirkt, spannt sich der weite, sternenübersäte Nachthimmel, das weiche, blasse Licht des fast vollen Mondes lässt die winzigen Wellenkämme auf dem dunklen Wasser wie Edelsteine aufblitzen und erleuchtet die kleine Landestelle, auf die Joness nun zurudert. Prüfend betrachte ich die Konstellation der Sterne und die Stellung des Mondes - es muss ungefähr Mitternacht sein.

"Weiter kann ich Euch nicht bringen", erklärt Joness, als er das Boot am Landesteg festmacht, damit wir aussteigen können. "Eine Meile weiter kommen die Stromschnellen, die würden die _Elisa_ zu Kleinholz verarbeiten - aber Ihr habt es nicht mehr weit. Folgt dem Pfad ungefähr drei Meilen und haltet Ausschau nach einer großen Felsengruppe. Ein schmaler Durchstich wird Euch zum Außenposten der Glänzenden Klinge bringen."

"Danke, Joness... für alles." Wir stehen auf dem Landesteg und verneigen uns vor dem alten Mann, der lachend abwinkt.

"Keine Ursache. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück bei Eurer Aufgabe - erfüllt sie gut! Für Kryta... und für meinen Sohn", fügt er krächzend hinzu.

"Passt auf Euch auf", entgegne ich lächelnd. "Fahrt Ihr jetzt noch zurück? Mitten in der Nacht?"

"Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich kenne die Monster, und die Monster kennen mich. Wenn ich allein unterwegs bin, ist es nicht annähernd so gefährlich, als wenn ich Leute transportiere, die dem Fluss fremd sind." Joness macht das Boot los, springt hinein und winkt uns zum Abschied noch kurz zu, bevor er, untermalt vom leisen Klatschen der Ruderblätter, in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

Während wir uns auf den Weg zum Außenposten machen, sauge ich tief die kühle Nachtluft in meine Lungen und stutze kurz.

"Riecht ihr das? Keine Dschungelblüten mehr... irgendwo ganz in der Nähe ist ein Sumpf. Bestimmt randvoll mit Untoten. Willkommen zurück in Kryta."

Weil ich die beste Nachtsicht habe, gehe ich voraus, spähe angestrengt nach rechts und links, doch alles ist ruhig. Der mondbeschienene Pfad ist glatt und eben, das Unterholz, das ihn säumt, längst nicht so undurchdringlich wie im Dschungel. Schweigend folgen wir ihm, bis wir die große, zerklüftete Felsformation erreichen, die Joness uns beschrieben hat. Der Durchstich ist schmal und schwer zu finden, doch schließlich entdeckt Chili ihn, und erleichtert schlängeln wir uns hindurch.

Zwei Wachen der Glänzenden Klinge stehen an seinem Ende, begrüßen uns mit gezogenen Schwertern.

"Wer seid Ihr? Gebt Euch zu erkennen!", schnarrt der größere der beiden Männer, der anscheinend den Befehl führt, während der andere mit der Schwertspitze unter meinem Kinn herumfuchtelt. Der Befehlshaber blickt kurz hinter sich, bellt einen kurzen Befehl und winkt, woraufhin vier weitere Klinge-Kämpfer erscheinen, zwei mit Schwertern, zwei mit Fackeln.

"Shadow schickt uns. Wir bringen Befehle von Evennia, für Derikk Todesklinge. Ist er hier?" Ich bedeute Orion, den Wachen das Pergament mit Evennias Siegel zu zeigen. Die Männer studieren es eingehend im Schein der Fackeln. Schließlich nickt der Befehlshaber. "Es _ist_ Evennias Siegel. Ihr dürft passieren. Derikk ist auf Patrouille, er wird morgen früh zurückkehren."

Einer der fackeltragenden Männer geleitet uns ins weiträumige Innere des Außenpostens. "Seid Ihr über den Fluss gekommen? Wie war die Reise?"

"Ziemlich... interessant", entgegne ich trocken, während wir ihm zu einem großen Feuer folgen, an dem zwei weitere Wachen sitzen, ein Mann und eine Frau, die uns aufmerksam entgegenblicken.

Der Fackelträger lacht. "Ich weiß, was Ihr meint. Ich habe diese Fahrt selbst einmal mitgemacht - ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich nach einer Wiederholung sehne." Er deutet mit einladender Geste auf das lodernde Feuer. "Hier. Wärmt Euch erstmal auf. Ich werde sehen, ob ich etwas zu Essen und ein paar freie Zelte für Euch organisieren kann."

Wir breiten unsere Decken vor dem Feuer aus, kauern uns fröstelnd darauf nieder und strecken unsere Hände in Richtung der prasselnden Flammen aus. Die beiden Wachen, die bereits am Feuer saßen, gesellen sich zu uns, beginnen ein leises Gespräch mit Alesia, Stephan und Orion. Die junge Frau, eine kräftige, muskulöse Kriegerin mit halblangen schwarzen Haaren, wirft Feanor, der sich gerade neben mir niederlässt, unverhohlen interessierte Blicke zu, wie ich stirnrunzelnd feststelle.

Feanor rückt eng an mich heran, legt eine Decke um uns beide. Ich seufze unhörbar, als ich erleichtert spüre, wie seine Wärme die Kälte der Nacht vertreibt. "Wie fühlst du dich, _koishii_? Müde?"

Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein... ja. Doch. Ich _bin_ müde... und erschöpft. Ich fühle mich, als hätte jemand mein Innerstes durch einen Fleischwolf gedreht." Ich unterdrücke ein Gähnen. "Ich... du... du hast mir sehr geholfen, vorhin auf dem Boot. Ich... ich danke dir", murmle ich und lege zögernd meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. "Wie hast du das gemacht? Ich sah Bilder... mir war, als wanderte ich durch eine blühende Frühlingslandschaft..." In kurzen Worten beschreibe ich ihm, was ich gesehen habe. "Es war so deutlich, als wäre ich selbst dort. Aber ich könnte schwören, ich habe diese Gegend noch nie gesehen. Es war fremdartig... aber wunderschön."

"Du hast das gesehen, was ich dir beschrieben habe. Shing Jea im Frühling, wenn die Kirschbäume in voller Blüte stehen."

"Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich kann kein Wort Canthanisch, Feanor!" Zweifelnd blicke ich zu ihm auf.

Er lächelt unergründlich. "Und dennoch hast du verstanden. Vielleicht bist du sprachbegabter, als dir bewusst ist. Oder es liegt an etwas... _anderem_. Das musst du selbst entscheiden."


	47. Die Welt ist klein

**47. Die Welt ist klein  
**

"_Füchschen!!_ Bei allen Göttern - du bist es tatsächlich!"  
Alesia bringt rasch den Becher Chai in Sicherheit, den sie mir eben reichen wollte, als ich mich, ehe ich mich auch nur umdrehen kann, fest um die Mitte gepackt und hoch in die Luft gehoben fühle. Vor Schreck gebe ich ein schrilles Quietschen von mir, und mit einem Schlag bin ich hellwach. Dieser tiefe Bariton - den kenne ich doch?! Das kann doch nur... nur _einer_ hat mich jemals _Füchschen _ genannt - vor Urzeiten, in einem anderen Leben...

Vor Überraschung vergesse ich völlig, dass ich mich jetzt eigentlich strampelnd wehren sollte. Stattdessen stütze ich mich mit beiden Händen auf die breiten Schultern eines sieben Fuß großen Hünen von einem Mann und blicke fassungslos in ein gutgeschnittenes, kantiges Gesicht mit strahlend hellgrauen Augen und einem ansteckenden, jungenhaften Lachen, das ich seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe.  
"Süße Melandru!" Vor Verblüffung drohen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf zu fallen.

"Das gibt's nicht! Ennok?! _Ennok_!! Wie kommst _du_ denn hierher ans Ende der Welt?!"  
"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen! Bei Lyssas heiligem Hintern, Tyria ist ein Dorf! Wie lange ist es her, Füchschen - zehn Jahre? Zwölf? Lass dich mal anschauen", eine riesige Pranke greift sanft mein Kinn und dreht mein Gesicht hin und her, "du bist schmaler als früher... aber du bist noch schöner geworden!"  
"Du übertreibst schamlos, du alter Süßholzraspler - das war ja schon immer eine Spezialität von dir. Und du hast dir einen Bart wachsen lassen -", ich zupfe neckend an seinen kurzen, dunkelblonden Barthaaren, "steht dir gut. Das macht dich richtig männlich", füge ich lachend hinzu. "Außerdem bist du bestimmt noch einen halben Fuß gewachsen seit damals."  
"Nicht ganz", entgegnet mein Jugendfreund lächelnd und stellt mich sanft auf den Boden, tritt einen Schritt zurück, hält mich an den Schultern und mustert mich eingehend von oben bis unten.  
"Außerdem übertreibe ich ganz und gar nicht. Diese Druidenrüstung habe ich schon an etlichen Waldläuferinnen gesehen, aber keiner stand sie so gut wie dir."  
"Siehst du - du tust es schon wieder!" Ich rolle die Augen, muss aber dennoch breit grinsen.

Ich kann gar nicht aufhören, ungläubig meine Mähne zu schütteln, kann gar nicht aufhören, ihn anzuschauen, kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich hier, im tiefsten Kryta, inmitten modriger Sümpfe mit Horden von stinkenden Untoten und mordlüsternen Weißmänteln vor einem lebendigen Teil einer längst vergangenen Zeit stehe. Es ist, als hätte ich ein Stück Zuhause wiedergefunden, ein Stück heile, unbeschwerte Welt, die mir eigentlich unwiederbringlich verlorengegangen ist, und die Sonne der frühen Morgenstunden, die ihr blassgoldenes Licht über den kleinen Klinge-Außenposten in der Flussuferprovinz ausgießt, nimmt deutlich ein paar Grad an Wärme zu.

"Ein Freund von dir, Tari?", vernehme ich unterdessen Feanors dunkle Stimme, als er hinter mich tritt und mit festem Griff meinen Ellbogen umfasst. Eine winzige Idee _zu_ fest. Ich drehe mich kurz zu ihm um - mit gerunzelter Stirn und schmalen Augen blickt er zu Ennok hoch, der ihn um gut einen halben Fuß überragt. Es dürfte Feanor nicht oft passieren, dass er den Kopf in den Nacken legen muss, um jemandem in die Augen zu schauen, denke ich und kann mir ein Grinsen nur mit viel Mühe verkneifen.  
"Das wollte ich auch gerade fragen", wirft Alesia ein, die ihr strahlendstes Lächeln aufgesetzt hat. "Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"  
"Verzeiht", meint Ennok, lässt mich los und vollführt eine formvollendete höfische Verbeugung, "wo bleiben meine Manieren? Ich bin Ennok di Anjati", er richtet sich wieder zu voller Größe auf und strafft die Schultern, "in ganz Elona auch bekannt als Ennok der Unverschämte - Gentleman-Schlitzohr, Schauspieler und Mesmer. Und Kämpfer für die Glänzende Klinge, seit mein Schiff von Löwenstein nach Elona hier vor zwei Monaten in einem Sturm auf Grund gegangen ist."  
"Wie, du warst in Elona? Und was war das eben - du bist _Mesmer_ geworden? Ach Ennok - du enttäuschst mich! Hättest du nicht was Anständiges aus deinem Leben machen können? Zum Zirkus gehen, zum Beispiel?" Kopfschüttelnd blicke ich zu ihm auf. Mesmer - ausgerechnet...!  
"Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein, Füchschen, meine größte Liebe - nach dir natürlich -", Ennok verbeugt sich erneut vor mir und entlockt mir damit ein weiteres Kichern, "gehört nach wie vor der Schauspielerei. Aber sag mir - was hast du gegen Mesmer?"  
"Das ist das arroganteste Pack, das mir je untergekommen ist", schnaube ich, "alle wie sie da sind - felsenfest überzeugt von der eigenen Herrlichkeit und Wichtigkeit und davon, dass sie die Glorie der Schöpfung darstellen! Und im Kampf sind sie ungefähr so nützlich wie ein Loch im Kopf!"  
Chili neben mir lässt ein zustimmendes Maunzen hören, und Ennok schnippt sich grinsend ein imaginäres Staubkörnchen vom Ärmel seins makellosen, eng taillierten grün-goldenen Brokatwamses.  
"Ersteres lässt sich nicht ganz leugnen, nicht zuletzt, weil es stimmt", - sein Grinsen wird noch breiter, lässt eine makellose Reihe schneeweißer Zähne aufblitzen - "aber letzteres...? Du musst mir unbedingt erzählen, welche Mesmer für deine vernichtende Meinung über unseren Berufsstand verantwortlich waren, Füchschen. Heute nacht werde ich dir zeigen..."  
Er legt den Kopf schief und hebt vielsagend eine Braue, und ich unterbreche ihn, ehe er fortfahren kann.  
"_Was_ wirst du mir zeigen - noch dazu heute _nacht_? Was du seit damals dazugelernt hast?"  
Ich kichere, aber Feanor hinter mir grollt ganz leise, es klingt fast wie Chilis Knurren, wenn sie befürchtet, jemand wolle ihr ihre Mittagsration streitig machen. Obwohl ich es eigentlich eher fühle als höre, hat Ennok es anscheinend auch bemerkt. Seine linke Braue zuckt kurz nach oben.  
"_Heute nacht_ zeige ich dir, was ein Mesmer, der seine Kunst beherrscht, im Kampf unter seinen Gegnern anrichten kann. Ich werde euch begleiten, wenn ihr den Mantel um das das Zepter von Orr erleichtert", erklärt er. "Ich habe nämlich noch einen alten Bekannten hier wiedergetroffen. Orion Elek, deinen kleinen Magierfreund. Der hat mir berichtet, was ihr vorhabt, und ich war so frei, meine Hilfe anzubieten."  
"Du kommst mit uns? Das ist großartig - selbst, wenn du nur dumm im Weg herumstehst, so wie Mesmer es in der Regel zu tun pflegen!"  
Ich umarme ihn wieder fest, und er prustet vor Lachen. "Götter, Ennok - es tut gut, dich wiederzusehen! Es wäre schade gewesen, wenn unsere Wege sich schon nach ein paar Stunden wieder trennen müssten."

"Was hast du da gerade gesagt, Tari? Was er _seit_ _damals_... _dazugelernt_ hat?"  
Alesia gluckst, reicht Ennok und mir einen Becher Chai. "Du hast uns immer noch nicht verraten, woher ihr beide euch kennt."  
Ich schnuppere an der inzwischen leicht abgekühlten Flüssigkeit in dem dunkelblau glasierten Tonbecher.  
"Riecht anders als sonst - aber gut. Was hast du da reingetan? Honig, hoffe ich?"  
"Jede Menge. Außerdem ist Zimt drin, Kardamom und ein Schuss Sahne. Ein krytanisches Rezept."  
Ich nehme vorsichtig einen Schluck, und während ich, vor Wohlbehagen leise grunzend, die köstliche, aromatische Flüssigkeit über meine Zunge rollen lasse, übernimmt Ennok die Erklärungen.  
"Tari und ich haben zusammen die Schulbank gedrückt, ich kenne sie schon, seit ich zwölf war", erläutert er und blickt lächelnd auf mich herab, nachdem er den Chai gekostet und leicht das Gesicht verzogen hat. Zu süß für ihn, denke ich und verbeiße mir ein Kichern. Zumindest das hat sich nicht geändert seit damals - 'Mädchengesöff' hat er den zuckersüßen Chai immer verächtlich genannt, den meine Mutter uns serviert hat, wenn er mich besuchen kam.

Inzwischen haben wir uns um das Feuer herum niedergelassen, und mir fällt wieder ein, dass wir ja mit Derikk Todesklinge sprechen müssen, den wir gestern abend nicht angetroffen haben. Unwillig, aufzustehen, recke ich nur den Hals und blicke mich im Lager um, kann aber bis auf einige Wachen, die sich um die Küchenfeuer kümmern und sich mit Orion und Claude unterhalten, niemanden sehen.  
"Stammt ihr beide aus demselben Ort?", fragt Stephan unterdessen neugierig. Neben ihm, mir gegenüber, sitzt Feanor, ein Knie angezogen, das andere Bein untergeschlagen, schweigsam, mit unbewegter Miene. Sein Blick, der zwischen mir und Ennok hin und her schweift, ist kühl und abschätzend, aber seine mandelförmigen Augen lodern förmlich. Die gewölbten Muskeln seines Unterarms, den er locker auf sein Knie gelegt hat, spielen unter der glatten, tätowierten Haut.  
"Nicht ganz", erkläre ich und nehme noch einen Schluck Chai. "Aus benachbarten Dörfern, die jedoch beide viel zu winzig sind - oder besser, _waren_ -, um eine eigene Schule zu haben. Die war erst in Heldental, dem nächstgrößeren Marktflecken. Götter, Ennok...", ich kichere, "du hattest nichts als Unsinn im Sinn damals... weißt du noch, wie du die Kuhherde durch das Schulhaus getrieben hast? Wegen der ausgedehnten Reinigungsarbeiten..."  
"... die meine armen Eltern bezahlen mussten", wirft Ennok lachend ein.  
"... hatten wir zwei Tage schulfrei - du warst der Held des Tages! Und ich werde nie vergessen, wie du auf dem Dolyak des Bürgermeisters in die Klasse geritten kamst!"  
"Oh ja", Ennok grinst, "ich auch nicht. Das arme Tier hat sich dabei so aufgeregt, dass es ein... Verdauungsproblem bekam."  
"Und diesmal durftest du zur Strafe das Schulhaus selbst putzen und die Robe des Lehrers waschen", ergänze ich und halte mir mit beredter Geste die Nase zu.  
"Was weitaus schlimmer war als die Tracht Prügel, die mein Vater mir verpasst hat", beendet Ennok die kleine Anekdote und reibt sich in Erinnerung an das denkwürdige Ereignis mit schmerzverzogener Miene den verlängerten Rücken.

"Ihr wart also so etwas wie der - wie sagt man hier - der Klassenclown? Ein _Possenreißer_?" Feanor wölbt eine Braue. Er bringt es tatsächlich fertig, einen mit perfekt sanfter Höflichkeit ausgesprochenen Satz wie eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. Die winzige Andeutung eines Lächelns spielt um seine Mundwinkel, aber sonderlich belustigt sieht er trotzdem nicht aus, überlege ich. Eher wie jemand, der sich gerade fragt, ob es gelingen könnte, ein besonders lästiges Insekt mit dem Schwert säuberlich in zwei Hälften zu zerteilen. Ich frage mich, was er bloß hat - er kann doch unmöglich eifersüchtig sein? Worauf??  
Ennok hebt nur die Schultern und setzt ein mildes Lächeln auf, er fährt sich mit den Fingern durch seine dichten, weizenblonden Haare, schüttelt sie leicht, so dass sich die Sonnenstrahlen darin fangen. Oh ja, denke ich schmunzelnd, er kann es immer noch. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas besser als damals. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Alesias Augen bewundernd aufleuchten.

"Jeder hat so seine Talente, und das ist eben meins. Eins davon, zumindest", entgegnet Ennok indes heiter auf Feanors Einwurf. "Die Leute lachen gern, und jemand, der sie dazu bringen kann, braucht sich nur selten über mangelnden Erfolg bei den Schönsten der Schönen zu beklagen. Letztendlich war nicht einmal das Füchschen dagegen immun, nicht wahr, Füchschen?"  
Ennok zupft neckend an meinen langen Mähnenfransen. "Zumindest so lange, bis du mein armes Herz gebrochen hast."  
Er greift sich theatralisch an die Brust, krallt die langen, kräftigen Finger in den teuren Brokatstoff seines Wamses und verdreht dramatisch die Augen.

"Du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen? Mit _zwölf_? Da hast du ja noch früher angefangen als ich", grinst Alesia. "Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut, Tari!"  
Sie schenkt mir einen beinahe anerkennenden Blick, der mich fast so sehr zum Lachen bringt wie Ennoks bühnenreife Leistung.  
"_Das_ hätte dich beeindruckt, oder? Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen", stelle ich richtig, immer noch glucksend vor Lachen, "da waren wir schon etwas älter. Ich war fünfzehn, und Ennok war siebzehn. Er war mein allererster fester Freund, sozusagen."  
Längst vergessene Erinnerungen drängeln sich vor mein inneres Auge, steigen hoch wie Nebel aus der Dunkelheit - Erinnerungen an ungeschickte Küsse und linkische Berührungen in dunklen Ecken, im hohen Gras neben unseren Fischteichen oder in meinem Zimmer, wann immer wir uns unbeobachtet fühlten, an das unbeholfene gegenseitige Erforschen, ausgeführt mit aller Leidenschaft, derer verliebte, aber verklemmte Heranwachsende fähig sind, immer mit der Angst im Nacken, etwas falsch zu machen - von der Angst, dabei erwischt zu werden, ganz zu schweigen. Götter, wie lange habe ich daran nicht mehr gedacht - fünf Jahre? Oder eher acht? Lächelnd blicke ich wieder auf - in Feanors regungsloses Gesicht, in dem kein Muskel zuckt, sein feines, unmerkliches Lächeln scheint auf seinen Zügen förmlich festgefroren zu sein. Heilige Melandru, er wird sich doch nicht an etwas stören, was _zwölf Jahre_ her ist...?

"Und warum hast du ihm das Herz gebrochen, du grausames Geschöpf?" Alesia blinzelt amüsiert, wirft mir einen neugierigen Blick zu.  
"Ja, das frage ich mich auch - heute noch. Wie herzlos von dir, das schönste halbe Jahr meines Lebens einfach so zu beenden", wirft Ennok ein und schenkt mir seinen hab-mich-lieb-ich-bin-ein-armer-todunglücklicher-Welpe-Blick, an den ich mich noch gut erinnern kann. Nicht mal den hat er verlernt. Eher perfektioniert.  
"Tatsächlich? Dein Gedächtnis scheint weniger gut ausgeprägt zu sein als dein Talent für mehr oder weniger geschmackvolle Scherze", entgegne ich grinsend. "Weißt du das nicht mehr? Ich habe dich abgeschossen, weil ich dich in flagranti beim Knutschen mit dieser fetten blondgelockten Zicke erwischt habe - wie hieß sie noch... sie war die Tochter des Müllers, glaube ich... Thessa... Thessali? Thessalia?"  
"Oh, die." Ennok macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Aber fett war sie nicht, Füchschen - nur sehr... weiblich gebaut." Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Stephan ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zuwirft - oh ja, die dralle kleine Müllerstochter wäre genau sein Geschmack gewesen!

"Jedenfalls reagierte das Füchschen darauf ziemlich... angefressen", fährt Ennok fort und stößt einen übertrieben tiefen Seufzer aus. "Sie beraubte mich ihrer Gunst und lockte Thess eine Woche später nach Unterrichtsschluss unter einem Vorwand in die Besenkammer des Schulhauses. Dort hat sie sie dann eingeschlossen. Zusammen mit ungefähr vierhundert handtellergroßen, haarigen schwarzen Spinnen. Ein paar Skorpione waren auch dabei, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. Das arme Mädchen wurde erst am Abend gefunden, weil ihren Eltern da erst auffiel, dass sie noch nicht zu Hause war. Sie war nur noch ein wimmerndes Häufchen Elend... danach soll sie angeblich nie wieder dieselbe gewesen sein."  
"Das will ich schwer hoffen." Noch im Nachhinein zufrieden lächelnd, strecke ich die Beine aus und reiche Alesia meinen Becher, damit sie mir Chai nachschenken kann. "Immerhin habe ich Tage gebraucht, um all die Spinnen im Wald zu einzusammeln. Skorpione waren übrigens nicht dabei - aber ein halber Sack voll Ohrenkneifer und Tausendfüßler."

"Gütige Dwayna, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so _fies_ sein kannst, Tari - Spinnen... und _Tausendfüßler_!" Alesia schüttelt sich vor Ekel. "Ich vermute, damit hattest du dir eine ziemlich gesalzene Strafe eingehandelt", gluckst sie in das aufbrandende Gelächter meiner Kameraden hinein.  
"Aber nein. Ich bin doch nicht so blöd und lasse mich erwischen. Ich habe ihr über so viele Ecken ausrichten lassen, dass Ennok sie nach der Schule in der Kammer für ein Stelldichein treffen wollte, dass niemand mehr zurückverfolgen konnte, woher die Nachricht ursprünglich stammte. Nur Ennok habe ich es wissen lassen - ein paar Wochen später", grinse ich und nehme einen Schluck würzigen, sahnigen Chai. Das ist wirklich mit Abstand das Beste, was Alesia jemals zubereitet hat, denke ich - das Aroma ist so stark, dass es sogar den Pesthauch des nahen Sumpfes vollkommen überdeckt.  
"Und ich habe natürlich keiner Seele etwas gesagt - immerhin hatte ich ja gehofft, ich könnte das Füchschen zurückgewinnen." Ennok lächelt zu mir herab, streicht mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Aber vergeblich - sie war unerbittlich. Und so verließ ich ein halbes Jahr später den Ort meiner Schmach, ging zunächst nach Aschfurt und einige Zeit danach dann nach Ascalon."  
"Tu nicht so, als wäre das meinetwegen gewesen", schnaube ich, "du wolltest doch sowieso raus aus eurem Kuhdorf, schon seit Jahren. Schauspieler wolltest du werden, irgendwann ein eigenes Theater haben... du hattest schon immer einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Dramatik." Ich lächele ihm zu. "Und - hat sich dein Traum erfüllt? Oder ist dir die zweifelhafte Kunst der Mesmer-Profession dazwischengekommen?"  
"Beides", meint Ennok. "Ich wollte eigentlich nur zur Schauspielerei, doch niemand Geringeres als Lady Althea selbst entdeckte mein Talent - mehr oder weniger zufällig..."

Ach herrje... Lady Althea. Ruriks Verlobte. Zwar 'nur' offiziell und nicht in seinem Herzen - dennoch kann ich ein unwilliges Grunzen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Das ist wirklich das allerletzte Thema, über das ich mich gern unterhalten würde.  
Ennok unterbricht sich. "Was - kanntest du sie etwa, Füchschen?"  
Ich nicke knapp. "Natürlich. Ich war ja auch in Ascalon, Ennok, aber dazu kommen wir später. Erzähl weiter."

"Ja... Lady Althea", fährt er träumerisch fort, "sie war so großartig - wunderschön, klug und... was _ist_?!", fragt er nach, als ich erneut abfällig schnaube.  
"Ich weiß, dass man über Tote nicht schlecht reden soll... aber es tut mir leid, so tragisch ihr Ende auch war, auf dem Flammenaltar einer Bande Charr - zu Lebzeiten war sie trotzdem eine arrogante Schnepfe."  
"Eine... _was_...?!"  
"Du hast schon richtig verstanden." Ich ignoriere Ennoks schallendes Gelächter. "Du hast mich doch vorhin gefragt, welche deiner Kollegen für mein etwas... äh... unterkühltes Verhältnis zu deinem Berufsstand verantwortlich waren? Nun, sie war die erste. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie sie mich abgebürstet hat, als ich auf der Suche nach einer passenden Zweitprofession bei ihr vorstellig wurde. Als sie dann noch von mir verlangte, den armen Bullen des alten Mac einfach umzubringen, weil er angeblich gefährlich war - dabei stand er ganz friedlich in seinem Tümpel -, war meine Toleranzgrenze endgültig überschritten. Ein solch zweifelhaftes Vorhaben ausgerechnet einer _Waldläuferin_ anzutragen - das war wirklich der Gipfel der Ignoranz! Aber", ich wedele abwehrend mit der Hand, "erzähl weiter, wie es dir ergangen ist. Du sagtest, du warst in Elona - wie hat es dich dorthin verschlagen?"

"Na schön, Füchschen, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir", Ennok lächelt selbstbewusst und kreuzt die langen Beine, lässt die großen Hände in den Schoß fallen. "Meine Ausbildung bei Lady Althea war nach zehn Monaten abgeschlossen - sie konstatierte, sie könne mir nichts mehr beibringen. Ich entschloss mich, nach diesem kleinen Abstecher wieder daranzugehen, meinen Traum Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen und sammelte ein kleines Grüppchen Schauspieler um mich, mit denen ich durch das ganze Königreich tingelte. Ennok und die Hungerleider - hast du nie von uns gehört? Aaaahhh...", Ennok seufzt tief und blickt versonnen gen Himmel, "du hättest unsere Aufführung von 'Genie und Wahnsinn' sehen sollen - vor dem versammelten Königshof. Wir hatten sechzehn Vorhänge - _sechzehn_!! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Stehende Ovationen vom gesamten Hofstaat, inklusive König Adelbern!"

"Pah, Adelbern", knurre ich kaum hörbar und spüre, wie sich ein dicker Knoten aus weißglühender Wut in meiner Magengrube zusammenzieht. Wenn er Rurik nicht verbannt hätte... wenn er ihn _unterstützt_ hätte... Ich balle die Fäuste und mühe mich, ruhig zu bleiben, beiße mir hart auf die Lippen. Ennok wirft mir einen fragenden Seitenblick zu, fährt jedoch, nachdem ich nichts weiter sage, mit seiner Geschichte fort.

"Eine Weile später geriet ein guter Freund von mir unschuldig mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt, und ich half ihm, zu verschwinden - ich lockte seine Häscher um Sir Tydus auf eine falsche Fährte. Meine Beteiligung an dieser Aktion wurde zwar vermutet, aber nie bewiesen - dennoch beschloss ich, dass die Zeit nun reif sei, die restliche Welt mit meinen Künsten zu beglücken und in Elona den Anfang zu machen. Bei einem Gastspiel in Kodash - das ist in Vaabi, Füchschen, wo in den Palästen der Fürsten selbst die Abtritte vergoldet sind - bekam ich dann auch meinen Spitznamen weg - 'Ennok der Unverschämte'."

"'Der Unverschämte'? _Das_ passt. Wie bist du dazu gekommen?" Ich lege neugierig den Kopf schief. Ein kurzer Seitenblick in unsere kleine Runde zeigt mir, dass Alesia und Stephan wie gebannt an Ennoks Lippen hängen und Feanor nach wie vor mit eisiger Miene vor sich hinbrütet, wobei er den hünenhaften Mesmer nicht aus den Augen lässt.

Ennok inspiziert kritisch seine gepflegten Fingernägel, blickt wieder zu mir und feixt.  
"Eine blöde Geschichte... es stellte sich heraus, dass meine Partnerin auf der Bühne - eine junge Schauspielerin, die ich vor Ort engagiert hatte - nicht die war, für die sie sich ausgab, sondern niemand anders als die erst vierzehnjährige Tochter des Fürsten Jamukish. Und da es sich bei unserem gemeinsamen Auftritt um eine schwülstige Bettszene handelte - schau nicht so, Füchschen, der Geschmack des vaabischen Adels ist dekadenter, als du dir in deinen finstersten Träumen ausmalen kannst - nun ja, du kannst dir vorstellen, was los war, als _das_ herauskam."

Ich lache laut auf, schütte dabei die Hälfte meines zum Glück schon erkalteten Chais über meine nackten Knie, wische die klebrig-süße Flüssigkeit hektisch von meiner Haut.

"Götter, du machst Sachen! Wie kannst du auch so blöd sein, so ein junges Ding für so einen Auftritt anzuheuern!"  
Ennok zuckt die Schultern, hebt die Hände, auf dem Gesicht den perfekten Ausdruck von Unschuld und Arglosigkeit.  
"Ich sagte doch, ich wusste es nicht. Sie hat behauptet, sie sei die Tochter eines istanischen Fischers und bereits einundzwanzig Jahre alt - und bei ihrer Üppigkeit" - ich höre Stephan leise glucksen - "und den Tonnen von Schminke in ihrem Gesicht hat ihr das auch jeder abgekauft. Wie hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass sie eine minderjährige Fürstentochter war, die von Zuhause ausgerissen ist? Sie war eine traumhafte Schönheit, mit Augen wie feurige Kohlen, und Kurven... Aber nun, genug davon. Da ich meine Hände - und andere Körperteile - nur höchst ungern unter den glühenden Zangen der vaabischen Folterknechte einbüßen wollte, wurde es höchste Zeit, weiterzuziehen, und zwar rasch. Es gelang mir und meiner Truppe, nach Istan zu entkommen, wo wir von Kamadan aus das nächste Schiff nach Cantha nahmen. Und dort blieben wir dann für die nächsten zwei Jahre - unter dem Namen 'Ennok und die Unverschämten' machten wir im gesamten Drachenreich Furore, spielten sogar vor dem Kaiserhof. Ach ja" Ennok seufzt lächelnd, "das waren gute Zeiten! Das Essen, die Kultur, die wunderschönen Frauen..."

"Wie - in Cantha warst du auch? Du bist ja ganz schön rumgekommen", unterbreche ich seine Aufzählung canthanischer Herrlichkeiten. Mein Blick schweift hinüber zu Feanor, dessen Kopf sich gehoben hat und der Ennok nun mit scheinbar kühlem Blick taxiert - aber ich spüre, wie es unter der Oberfläche in ihm brodelt.  
"Hast du dort von ihm gehört, Feanor?"  
"_Ennok shà Zhangkuang_. Natürlich", erwidert er frostig. "Der Name ist im ganzen Land ein Begriff. Selbst der letzte Schweinehirte im Pongmei-Tal dürfte ihn kennen."

Seine dunkle, sonst so sanfte Stimme klirrt vor Kälte. Angelegentlich hebt er die muskulösen Arme, um sich die langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und auf dem Oberkopf zusammenzubinden, lässt meinen alten Freund dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
"_Wo gandao gui_", entgegnet Ennok und neigt huldvoll lächelnd den Kopf.  
"_Zishi ni wuyou nai_", zischt Feanor, während ich von einem zum anderen blicke und einerseits darüber staune, dass Ennok offenbar des Canthanischen mächtig ist, und mich andererseits darüber ärgere, dass ich kein Wort verstehe.  
"_Ru ni ta zai wei 'huli-chan', renshi ni wu jian_", setzt Feanor hinzu. Seine Stimme hat einen gefährlich leisen, knurrenden Ton angenommen, und ich frage mich stirnrunzelnd, was er bloß gesagt hat. Seine Worte mögen mir zwar entgehen, aber die Luft knistert so sehr vor explosiver Spannung, dass mein Herzschlag sich vor Schreck beschleunigt.  
Ennok stutzt kurz, mustert Feanor scharf. Er scheint für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit sich zu ringen, hebt schließlich in beschwichtigender Geste beide Hände.  
"_Qiuhé! Wo xiang wang jià. Wo jing nide zige_."  
Feanor fixiert ihn schweigend für einige lange Sekunden. Seine dunklen Augen glühen, aber in seinem Gesicht rührt sich kein Muskel.  
"_Haodé"_, erwidert er endlich und nickt - so knapp, dass es kaum wahrzunehmen ist. "_Shi shen jianquan. Youyu ni_."

Ich räuspere mich vernehmlich. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihr uns nicht übersetzen werdet, was ihr gerade besprochen habt?"  
Feanor und Ennok schütteln - plötzlich in trautester Einigkeit - synchron den Kopf.  
"Fein. Oder auch nicht", maule ich ärgerlich. "Könntet ihr euch dann bitte wieder in einer Sprache unterhalten, die wir alle verstehen? Danke." Ich blicke zwischen Ennok und Feanor hin und her, die Spannung scheint etwas nachgelassen zu haben.  
"Wenn es dir so gut in Cantha gefallen hat, Ennok - warum bist du nicht geblieben? Was hat dich wieder nach Tyria verschlagen? Und wann?"  
"Oh, das ist schnell erzählt" entgegnet Ennok. "Nach etwa zwei Jahren im Reich des Drachen, als Gras über die alte Geschichte in Ascalon gewachsen war, erreichte mich eine Nachricht vom ascalonischen Königshof. Mein inzwischen, ich darf wohl sagen, weltweiter Ruhm und meine guten Beziehungen zu Lady Althea bewogen König Adelbern dazu, mir die Ausrichtung der Hochzeit von Althea und Prinz Rurik anzutragen - für eine Summe, die mir entweder den Vorruhestand oder den Bau eines eigenen festen Theaters ermöglicht hätte. Tja, aber daraus wurde leider nichts - nur wenige Wochen nach meiner Rückkehr, wir waren mitten in den Vorbereitungen, verheerte das Große Feuer das Land. Althea endete auf einem der Flammenaltäre der Charr, und der Prinz wurde verbannt und schließlich am Frosttor erschlagen... Was hast du denn, Füchs... Tari? Das ist zwar eine traurige Geschichte, aber auch nicht trauriger als das, was wohl jeder einzelne Ascalonier erlebt hat... he, du wirst doch nicht etwa weinen?"

Götter, warum tut es immer noch so verdammt weh, wenn andere über ihn sprechen? Eine eisige Faust quetscht mein Herz zusammen, und ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Augen sich mit Tränen füllen. Ich kralle meine Finger ineinander, beiße mir auf die Wangen, bis sich der Kupfergeschmack meines eigenen Blutes auf meine Zunge legt, lege meinen Kopf eine Idee zurück, schlucke, reiße die Augen auf so weit ich kann, damit sie nicht überlaufen.

"Auf ein Wort, Ennok di Anjati." Feanor erhebt sich mit einer raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegung, das Schwertgehänge an seinem Waffengurt und die Amulette auf seiner Rüstung klirren leise. Er bedeutet Ennok, der in offenkundiger Verwirrung zu ihm aufblickt, mit einer knappen Geste, ihm zu folgen und stiefelt mit langen, energischen Schritten davon. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkenne ich verschwommen durch den Tränenschleier, dass Ennok einen Moment zögert, mir einen fragenden Blick zuwirft, den ich nicht erwidere. Dann steht er achselzuckend auf und folgt Feanor, der sich außer Hörweite aufgebaut hat und ihn erwartet, beide Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mit unbewegtem Gesicht, aber jeden Muskel angespannt. Ich fühle vage Dankbarkeit, dass er das Gespräch unterbrochen hat, das eine Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, die ich nur schwer ertragen kann, frage mich, was er ihm wohl erzählen wird. _Alles_ vielleicht? Ja, vielleicht. Er wird schon das Richtige tun.

Ich setze meinen Chai-Becher neben mir ins Gras und rappele mich auf, wische mir ein paar zerdrückte Grashalme vom Hinterteil. Ich will mich wieder fassen, will weg von den anderen, will allein sein, niemanden sehen, außer Chili natürlich, die erwartungsvoll schnurrend zu mir hochblickt... will meine Gedanken wieder losreißen von der Vergangenheit, mich auf das konzentrieren, was vor mir liegt.  
"Ich geh runter zum Strand", murmle ich in Alesias Richtung und mache mich auf zum westlichen Rand des Außenpostens, folge dem breiten, palmengesäumten Pfad zum Ufer der kleinen Bucht. Als das Gras und die harte Erde des Bodens allmählich in weichen, weißen Sand übergehen, bleibe ich stehen und ziehe meine dünnen Wildlederstiefel aus. Ich sehne mich danach, meine nackten Zehen in den noch kühlen Sand zu bohren, die kleinen Kiesel unter meinen Sohlen zu fühlen... _irgend etwas_ zu fühlen, das mich ablenkt.

"Warte, Tari! Ich komme mit!" Alesias leichter Schritt lässt mich herumfahren, da steht sie auch schon neben mir, ein wenig atemlos, und hängt sich bei mir ein.  
"Alesia... ich würde lieber allein sein..."  
"Unsinn", meint sie resolut. "Komm, ich begleite dich. Was du brauchst, ist nicht Einsamkeit, sondern das verständnisvolle Ohr einer Freundin."  
"Wenn du das sagst", seufze ich schicksalsergeben und lasse mich von ihr vorwärtsziehen, bis wir die kleine Bucht erreicht haben und uns nebeneinander in den Sand fallen lassen. Der schmale Flussarm, der an den kleinen Außenposten grenzt, hat sich tief in einen Kranz hoher, grauer Hügel eingeschnitten, deren schroffe, erzdurchzogene Wände im grellen Licht der Morgensonne schimmern wie silbrige Kreppseide. Winzige Wellen plätschern ans Ufer, die Sonnenstrahlen zaubern glitzernde Reflektionen auf ihre Kämme, wie Edelsteine auf der dunkelblauen Samtauslage eines teuren Löwensteiner Juweliers. Ich kann das Süßwasser des Flusses riechen, das würzige Harz der hohen Palmen, deren Schatten auf dem weißen Sand allmählich kürzer werden, und das teerverfugte Holz der beiden kleinen Fischerkähne, die unweit von unserem Lagerplatz sanft im flachen Wasser schaukeln.

Schweigend sitzen wir nebeneinander, trinken die Eindrücke in uns hinein, lauschen der leichten Brise, die die Palmwedel hoch über uns leise rauschen lässt. Mir ist, als würde ich durch ein Fenster schauen, in eine idyllische, friedliche Welt, als gehöre das Bild vor mir zu einer anderen Realität, in der das Gefährlichste die Raubfische sind, die den Fischern ihren Fang streitig machen. Seufzend lasse ich mich nach hinten fallen, strecke mich lang im Sand aus, verschränke die Arme im Genick und schließe die Augen, lasse die Sonnenstrahlen auf meine Lider brennen.

"Dein Jugendfreund ist ein beeindruckender Mann", vernehme ich nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens Alesias Stimme. Ich kann förmlich hören, dass sie verklärt lächelt.  
"Hat er dich um den Finger gewickelt? Das wundert mich nicht", antworte ich. Lächelnd wende ich mich ihr zu. "Er hat schon damals nur mit dem Finger schnippen brauchen, und die Mädchen fielen ihm reihenweise zu Füßen. Manche Dinge scheinen sich niemals zu ändern. Unglaublich, dass ich ihn hier wiedergetroffen habe... ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr an ihn gedacht."  
"Es ist ja auch viel passiert in den letzten Jahren... normalerweise vergisst man seinen 'Ersten' nie. Er war doch dein erster, oder?" Alesias große, graublaue Augen funkeln, spitzbübisch klimpert sie mit den dichten blonden Wimpern. "Na komm. Ich bin deine Freundin! Sprich dich aus!"  
"Und wie immer sind wir überhaupt nicht neugierig, nicht wahr?" Ich schüttele in gespielter Missbilligung den Kopf. "Ja, er war mein erster fester Freund, das habe ich doch vorhin schon gesagt."  
"Der erste, mit dem du...?"  
"Ja, der erste, mit dem ich. Was du alles fragst!" Chili legt ihren Kopf auf meinen Bauch, gehorsam kraule ich den flauschigen Pelz hinter ihren Öhrchen. "Aber du willst hoffentlich keine Einzelheiten, oder?"  
"Doch, natürlich! Du kennst mich doch." Alesia grinst. "War es schlimm?"  
"Alesia - das ist hundert Jahre her!! Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst - nein. Nicht schlimm. Nur ganz schlimm peinlich."

Ich unterdrücke ein Kichern, als ich mich an das erste verstohlene Zusammensein auf dem regennassen Gras einer lichtdurchfluteten, einsamen Waldwiese erinnere, an zittrige Verlegenheit, Unsicherheit und viel Erröten.  
"Wenn man auf dem Land groß wird, wo Vieh gezüchtet wird, und wo man die Tiere des Waldes beobachten kann... dann bleibt einem zwar zwangsläufig nicht verborgen, worum es geht, aber an der Ausführung hapert es dann doch. Ennok wusste zum Glück schon ganz gut Bescheid, aber trotzdem erforderte es etwas... äh... Übung, bis es einigermaßen Spaß gemacht hat." Ich zupfe eine kleine Klette aus Chilis Fell, zerkrümele sie zwischen den Fingern.  
Alesia kichert. "Oh ja. Ich weiß genau, was du meinst. So ähnlich war es bei mir auch."  
"Ach nee."

Zwar ist mir einerseits gar nicht danach, das Thema zu vertiefen, aber andererseits... lenkt es mich ab. Davon abgesehen wäre Alesia schwerst enttäuscht, wenn ich nicht einmal nachfragen würde. "Und - wer war der Glückliche?"  
"Ralesh, ein Mitschüler von mir im Tempel der Gelassenheit. Wir waren beide fünfzehn und hatten beide keine Ahnung - kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für eine Katastrophe war?"  
"Oh ja." Ich kichere. "Was wurde aus ihm?"  
"Ich weiß nicht genau. Etwa ein Vierteljahr später nahmen seine Eltern ihn aus dem Tempel. Die Familie wanderte nach Elona aus, hieß es... ob das stimmte, oder ob sie sich einfach die Ausbildung nicht mehr leisten konnten - es waren ganz einfache Leute -, habe ich nie erfahren."  
"Oh.... schade."  
"Das fand ich auch." Sie seufzt leise. "Er war wirklich süß, weißt du."  
"Kann ich mir denken", murmle ich, bevor wir beide wieder in Schweigen fallen, und ich zwinge meine Gedanken zu der uns bevorstehenden Aufgabe, dem Diebstahl des Zepters aus dem Tempel der Unsichtbaren. Es hat keinen Sinn, über etwas anderes nachzugrübeln... Wir werden also in der Nacht losgehen, damit die Dunkelheit uns schützt. Vor meinem inneren Auge marschieren riesige Horden von Weißmänteln auf, an denen ich mich vorbeischleichen muss, ganz allein, während meine Kameraden sie ablenken, weil das die Chance erhöht, unbemerkt zu bleiben, um dann mit einem uralten, unsagbar kostbaren, unsagbar mächtigen Artefakt unter dem Arm durch stinkende, modrige Sümpfe zu flüchten, verfolgt von einem Rudel brüllender, wutschnaubender Feinde, auf deren weißgoldenen Rüstungen das Mondlicht schimmert, und die mich in Stücke reißen werden, falls sie mich erwischen - oder auf kleiner Flamme ganz langsam rösten...

"Tari?"  
Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken, die brüllenden, schwertschwingenden Mantelkrieger vor meinem geistigen Auge verblassen und stecken murrend ihre Klingen ein.  
"Hm? Was ist?"  
"Fehlt dir das gar nicht?" Alesia hat sich auf einen Ellbogen gestützt und blickt mir forschend ins Gesicht.  
"Was? Fehlt mir _was_ nicht? Was meinst du?"  
"Immer noch dasselbe, wovon wir eben gesprochen haben. Zärtlichkeit. Jemand, der dich nachts warmhält. Mit dem du dich... entspannen kannst. Das _muss_ dir doch fehlen? Wann _schläfst_ du endlich mit ihm?"  
"_Was_?!" Ich schieße ruckartig in die Höhe, so dass Chili aus ihrem leichten Schlummer hochschreckt und mit kurzem, empörtem Fauchen einen Meter beiseite springt. Oh, ich weiß genau, von wem Alesia spricht. Unnötig, nachzufragen.  
"Du nimmst aber auch kein Blatt vor den Mund, wie?! Was geht dich das überhaupt an??"  
"Ich sag's dir schon seit Monaten, nicht nur als deine Freundin, sondern auch als deine Heilerin: es würde dir guttun", antwortet sie ungerührt und winkt energisch ab, als ich ihr ins Wort fallen will, "und _ihm_ auch. Er tut mir allmählich richtig leid, so, wie du ihn hinhältst. Das muss ihm ja schon regelrecht wehtun."  
"_Hinhalten_? Ich..."  
"Er ist auch nur ein Mann, Tari! Und du spielst Katz und Maus mit ihm - an einem Tag hängst du an seinem Hals wie ein elonischer Klammeraffe, lässt dich von ihm umarmen und streicheln, und am nächsten bist du wieder das Blümchen Rührmichnichtan - ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund. Und was denkst du, wie das für ihn ist, wenn du tagtäglich in dieser knappen Rüstung vor ihm herumhüpfst? Er starrt dir hinterher wie ein Mondkalb, wenn er denkt, dass es niemand sieht!"  
"Ich _hüpfe_ nicht herum!" Meine Stimme wird ganz schrill vor Entrüstung, während mir das Blut kochendheiß ins Gesicht schießt. "Und außerdem war es _deine_ Idee, dass ich diesen verdammten Fetzen kaufen sollte!"  
Alesia legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm, als ich aufspringen will. "Reg dich ab. Jeder Idiot kann sehen, was mit ihm los ist..."  
"Ist das vielleicht _meine_ Schuld?"  
"... und _ich_ zumindest sehe _sehr_ deutlich, dass du seine Gefühle erwiderst - _endlich_, möchte ich hinzufügen! Also, wo ist das Problem?" Alesia lässt sich überhaupt nicht beirren.  
"Ich... So kann man das nicht sagen, Alesia!"  
"Ach nein? Glaubst du, ich bemerke das nicht? Ich bin schließlich nicht blind. Diese ungelöste Spannung zwischen Euch beiden macht dich doch ganz krank, und ihn auch. Du isst immer weniger..."  
"Das liegt an deinen schauderhaften Eintöpfen", versuche ich, dem Gespräch eine unverfängliche Richtung zu geben, doch vergeblich. Sie hört gar nicht zu.  
"...du wirst immer blasser, immer dünner, und Feanor ist längst nicht auf der Höhe seiner Leistungsfähigkeit im Kampf - ihr beide nicht."  
"Was?! Das ist nicht wahr..."  
"Doch, das ist es! Ihr seid beide unkonzentriert, weil ihr mit euren Gedanken woanders seid. Das kann gefährlich werden, für den ganzen Trupp! Bei den Göttern, Tari! Gib dir endlich einen Ruck und tu es! Tu es für dich, tu es für ihn, verdammt nochmal, tu es für uns alle!"

Seufzend fühle ich meinen Zorn verrauchen. "Es... es _geht_ nicht. Begreifst du das denn nicht? Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht _will_. Ein Teil von mir...", ich schlucke mühsam, "wünscht sich das. _Sehr_ sogar. Aber der andere Teil... _kann_ nicht. Ich bin nicht... mein Gewissen ist nicht überzeugt davon, dass es richtig wäre."  
"Dein _Gewissen_?!" Alesia klingt, als hörte sie zum ersten Mal von der Existenz einer solchen Einrichtung.  
"Und ich habe noch etwas zu... zu erledigen, bevor... bevor ich auch nur darüber nachdenken kann, ob es... _richtig_ wäre, eine neue... _Sache_... anzufangen", stammele ich leise. "So lange ich Ruriks Tod nicht gerächt habe..."  
"Tari, ich versuche wirklich, dich zu verstehen, aber ich muss gestehen, es fällt mir schwer. Warum bei allen Göttern machst du bloß so ein Drama daraus?", unterbricht Alesia, schüttelt in völliger Verständnislosigkeit den kahlen Kopf und ringt die Hände. "Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Ich verstehe ja, dass es getan werden muss, dass Dagnar Steinhaupt mit seiner Untat nicht einfach so davonkommen darf, aber warum darauf warten? Du weißt doch nicht mal, wie lange das noch dauern wird! Und was wird danach anders sein als jetzt? Was für eine großartige Veränderung erhoffst du dir davon?"  
"Ich... ich weiß es selbst nicht, Alesia." Ich lasse den Kopf hängen, male mit dem Finger kryptische Muster in den feinen weißen Sand, dessen Oberfläche sich allmählich in der steigenden Sonne erwärmt. "Dass ich das Kapitel zum Abschluss bringen kann... dass es mich irgendwie... befreit... wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, ob ich überhaupt frei sein _will_."

Alesia ringt erneut die Hände und verdreht die Augen. "Was für ein Zeug du redest! Du bist doch bereits frei, ob du willst oder nicht. Und zwar schon seit dem Frosttor, um es mal in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen. Du bist an niemanden mehr gebunden, Tari!"  
"Mein Herz sieht das aber anders", beharre ich störrisch und versuche, den faustgroßen Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, der sich in meiner Kehle bildet. "Und du verstehst das nicht, weil du gar nicht weißt, was Liebe überhaupt _bedeutet_..."  
"Wenn Liebe bedeutet, dass mein Herz im Fall des Falles für den Rest meines Lebens an einem Toten hängen muss, der schon längst in die Nebel gegangen ist, dann bin ich froh darüber, dass ich es nicht weiß! Das ist _Verschwendung_, Tari!"  
"Oh, bei allen Göttern!" Allmählich kocht heiße Wut in mir hoch. Zornig balle ich meine Faust um eine Handvoll Sand, hätte gute Lust, ihn ihr ins Gesicht zu schleudern. "Du bist eine eiskalte, herzlose Furie, Alesia!"  
"Ganz im Gegenteil! Wenn ich das wäre, würde ich dir einfach seelenruhig dabei zusehen, wie du dich sinnlos selbst zerfrisst! Und Feanor gleich mit, und der kann nicht mal was dafür!" Alesias Ton wird eine Idee schärfer.  
"Ich kann _auch_ nichts dafür! Und ich kann nun mal nicht aus meiner Haut", schnappe ich, mühsam der Versuchung widerstehend, sie anzubrüllen. Das Schlimme ist, dass ein Teil von mir ihren Standpunkt sogar nachvollziehen kann. Schließlich ist es auch nicht das erste Mal, dass mir jemand diese Sichtweise nahezubringen versucht...

"Wenn das hier zuende ist... wenn wir heute nacht das Zepter gestohlen und es wem auch immer übergeben haben, dann gehen wir in die Zittergipfel. Feanor hat es mir versprochen... ich werde diesen stinkenden Zwerg finden, ihn aus seinem dreckigen Rattenloch treiben, und dann gebe ich ihm, was er verdient - höchstpersönlich", knurre ich.  
Mein Herz beginnt laut zu klopfen, als ich auch nur daran denke, Dagnar Steinhaupt gegenüberzustehen... meine Pfeile in sein schmutziges Fell zu jagen, Chili seinen schmierigen Hals zerfetzen zu lassen, bis sein Blut den Schnee rot färbt.  
"Und dann werden wir sehen, wie es weitergeht, Alesia - weiter kann ich noch nicht denken!"  
"Kannst du nicht, oder _willst_ du nicht?"  
"Hör doch endlich auf zu bohren!" Ich höre selbst, wie matt meine Stimme klingt. Diese Auseinandersetzung erschöpft mich allmählich, und ein schwaches Pochen in meinem Kopf kündigt einen Migräneanfall an. Ich reibe meine schmerzenden Schläfen mit den Fingerspitzen.  
"Es wird nicht schneller gehen, nur weil du auf mich einprügelst. Feanor weiß, wie ich mich fühle. Und er akzeptiert es, ohne ständig in meiner Seele herumzustochern! Kannst du das nicht auch? Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen von deinem Geschimpfe!"  
"Kopfschmerzen? Dagegen lässt sich leicht etwas tun." Alesia murmelt einen leisen Heilzauber, und das Pochen verschwindet.

"Natürlich akzeptiert er es", greift sie schließlich den Faden wieder auf. "Was bleibt ihm schon anderes übrig? Er ist nicht der Typ, der sich mit... _überzeugenderen_ Argumenten nimmt, was er will, und zu seinem eigenen Pech hat er offenbar zu sehr sein Herz an dich gehängt, als dass er jetzt noch gehen könnte - was das Vernünftigste für ihn wäre, so wie du dich benimmst. Wenn dir etwas an ihm liegt - und ich _weiß_, dass es das tut - dann denkst du vielleicht auch einmal an ihn. Und nicht ständig nur an dich und daran, wie furchtbar unglücklich du doch bist. Du siehst es nicht, weil du ja ausschließlich mit deinem eigenen Elend beschäftigt bist - aber du _quälst_ ihn, Tari, und ich möchte, dass dir das klar ist. Frag dich selbst, ob du _das_ wirklich willst."

Alesia steht seufzend auf, klopft sich den Sand von ihrem weißen Beinkleid.  
"Nimm es mir nicht übel, Tari, aber das _musste_ mal gesagt werden. Ich gehe wieder zu den anderen, und du solltest dir auch nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit lassen. Schau, dahinten braut sich was zusammen."  
Sie deutet mit gerunzelter Stirn auf den östlichen Himmel, der von dicken, schwarzen Wolken verdunkelt wird, die sich rasch übereinander türmen wie riesige, explodierende Aschekugeln, die ein wütender Vulkan hoch in die Atmosphäre spuckt. Wie hat sich das so schnell aufbauen können - wir sind doch kaum seit einer halben Stunde hier? Der Himmel über uns hat sein strahlendes Mittagsblau gegen schwefeliges Gelb eingetauscht, und erst jetzt fällt mir auf, wie sehr der Wind inzwischen aufgefrischt hat. Gnadenlos zerrt er an den breiten, grünen Palmwedeln, peitscht das Wasser auf und lässt die beiden hölzernen Fischerboote mit hohlem Poltern gegeneinander schlagen. Donner grollt dumpf in der Ferne, und wenn ich die Augen scharf zusammenkneife, sehe ich grellweiße Blitze über den wolkenschwarzen Horizont zucken, schmal und leuchtend wie glitzernde Silberfäden.

"Komm schon, Tari! Sonst bist du in fünf Minuten nass bis auf die Knochen!" Alesia macht eine ungeduldige Geste, aber ich winke ab und bleibe sitzen.  
"Geh nur vor. Ich bleibe noch ein paar Minuten. Das bisschen Wasser von oben macht mir nichts aus, so lange es nicht gleich wieder drei Wochen durchregnet. Und was das Nasswerden betrifft - das macht auch nichts, da ich ja ohnehin nicht viel anhabe, wie du vorhin so treffend hervorgehoben hast. Also los, geh schon!"

Alesia zuckt die Schultern, murmelt etwas wie "du musst es ja wissen!", und eilt den breiten Weg zum Lager zurück. Chili stellt eine schwere, weichgepolsterte Tatze auf meinen Oberschenkel - den Göttern sei Dank, dass Pirscher die Fähigkeit haben, ihre Krallen einzuziehen - und beginnt, kläglich zu jammern, stupst ihre breite, feuchtkalte Nase gegen meine Wange. Lächelnd versuche ich, sie abzuwehren, drücke schließlich einen Kuss auf ihre pelzige Stirn.  
"Ja, ich weiß, dass ein Gewitter kommt, Süße. Du möchtest nicht nass werden? Dann ab mit dir! Lauf zu Feanor. Such uns schon mal ein schönes Zelt aus. Vielleicht eins, das nicht gleich bei der ersten Sturmböe davonfliegt, hm? Ich komme gleich nach. Ich bin hier sicher, mach dir keine Sorgen." Murrend dreht sie sich um, wirft mir noch einen letzten verständnislosen Blick aus ihren hellgoldenen Augen zu und jagt mit langen Sätzen hinter Alesia her.

Ich weiß, dass ich auch gehen sollte. Das aufziehende Gewitter scheint ein ausgewachsener Sturm zu werden, der Wind ist jetzt schon so stark, dass er mit schmerzhafter Intensität an meinen Haaren reißt, mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt und meinen Körper mit Gänsehaut überzieht. Aber ich _muss_ noch ein bisschen allein sein, und wenn es nur ein paar Minuten sind. Zum Nachdenken. Über Alesias Worte. Warum kann ein Tag, der so erfreulich angefangen hat, nicht wenigstens _einmal_ genau so erfreulich enden?! Warum muss immer irgend etwas passieren, das mir die Laune verhagelt? Ich würde mich jetzt viel lieber daran freuen, dass ich völlig unerwartet jemanden wiedergetroffen habe, der mir ein Stück meiner unbeschwerten Jugend zurückbringt, als mich schuldbewusst zu fragen, ob ich von Feanor, auf dessen Gegenwart ich mich so sehr verlasse, der mir inzwischen so viel bedeutet, der es, ich weiß nicht wie, geschafft hat, sich in die Trümmer dessen zu schleichen, was von meinem Herzen nach dem Frosttor noch übriggeblieben ist, nicht zu viel verlange. Hat Alesia recht? _Quäle_ ich ihn? Das will ich nicht, Götter, nein... auf gar keinen Fall... wenn es so ist, dann müssen wir eine Lösung finden... ich könnte es nicht ertragen, ihn zu verlieren. Am besten, ich frage ihn... bei nächster Gelegenheit...

"Hier bist du also! Ich habe dich gesucht!" Wenige Minuten später lässt sich das sieben Fuß große Stück meiner unbeschwerten Jugend neben mir in den Sand fallen. Unter dem Pfeifen des Windes, das nun rasch stärker wird, habe ich gar nicht gehört, wie er herangekommen ist.  
"Ennok - was machst du hier? Es wird gleich furchtbar anfangen zu schütten - stell dir vor, was der Regen mit deiner Frisur anstellen wird!"  
Ennoks ansteckendes Lachen, das ich von früher noch so gut kenne, hebt meine Laune im Nu.  
"Heiße ich Orion Elek?" Er setzt eine blasierte Miene auf und schüttelt in einer perfekten Imitation meines elementarmagischen Freundes sein blondes Haar in den Wind, streicht sich - genau wie Orion - sorgfältig über die dichten, in der Mitte gescheitelten Ponyfransen, wird dann jedoch rasch wieder ernst.  
"Hör zu, Füchschen - ich habe nicht viel Zeit, allein mit dir zu reden. Ich konnte deinen kettenbehängten, tätowierten canthanischen Wachhund abschütteln, aber sicher nicht für lange, und ich habe nicht vor, mich mit ihm zu duellieren." Ennok schaut kurz über die Schulter nach hinten, zum Strandweg hin. Ich folge seinem Blick - niemand zu sehen.  
"Wie hast du es geschafft, ihn abzulenken? Steptanzende karierte Hasen aus Alesias Kochtopf gezaubert?" Ich kichere.  
"Ein kleiner Illusionszauber. Er sucht dich gerade am anderen Ende des Lagers, wo er glaubt, dich gesehen zu haben. Er passt gut auf dich auf, nicht? Ich kann ihn verstehen - auch wenn ich egoistisch genug bin, zu bedauern, dass er existiert."  
Ennok nimmt meine Hand, hebt mit galantem Lächeln meine Fingerspitzen an die Lippen. "Dieses unerwartete Wiedersehen mit dir hätte ich anderenfalls gern... ausgiebig gefeiert. Die alten Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen, wenn du gewollt hättest."  
"Oh, vergiss es, Ennok! So sehr ich mich freue, dich hier zu treffen, nach all den Jahren - und das tue ich, wirklich! -, aber die 'alten Zeiten' sind vorbei", lache ich.  
"Ja, das hatte ich befürchtet - schade ist es trotzdem. Aber eigentlich bin ich hier, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen... für meinen Hechtsprung in den Fettnapf vorhin. Hätte ich geahnt... hätte ich geahnt, was du hinter dir hast, ich hätte den Anlass, der mich nach Ascalon zurückgebracht hat, sicher nicht so breitgetreten. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich deine Wunden wieder aufgerissen habe."

Ennok kreuzt die endlos langen Beine und drückt meine Hand.  
"Weißt du...", sinniert er, "als ich mit ein paar Hundert weiteren Ascaloniern über die Zittergipfel nach Löwenstein reiste, nur ein paar Wochen, nachdem der erste Flüchtlingszug mit Prinz Rurik das Gebirge überquert hatte... als ich hörte, was am Frosttor geschehen war... da erzählte man sich von einer zierlichen Waldläuferin mit ungezähmter, dunkelroter Mähne, die von einer riesigen Katze begleitet wurde und die dem Prinzen bis zum bitteren Ende nicht von der Seite gewichen ist. Bei der Beschreibung musste ich an dich denken... und ich fragte mich, was aus dir wohl geworden ist. Aber ich hätte im Traum nicht vermutet, dass du tatsächlich diese Waldläuferin warst... Prinz Ruriks Gefährtin. Seine Liebste. Oh komm, nicht schon wieder weinen!"  
"Schon gut", murmle ich, als Ennok mir mit besorgtem Gesicht sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange wischt. "Es geht gleich wieder."

Ich beiße die Tränen zurück und schlucke den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter. "Es war wie ein Märchen, weißt du? Der Prinz und die Waldläuferin... nur ohne das märchenhaft glückliche Ende. Es war wohl einfach _zu_ schön, _zu_ perfekt... kein Wunder, dass es nicht gedauert hat."  
Ich schniefe, wische mir mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Die ersten dicken Regentropfen fallen, bilden feuchte, dunkle Krater im hellen Sand, klatschen auf meinen nackten Rücken und rinnen mit kühlem Kitzeln meine Haut hinab.  
"Aber - obwohl es dich noch immer so traurig macht, hast du schon seinen Nachfolger in der Tür stehen?"  
"Feanor ist nicht sein... _Nachfolger_", krächze ich. "_Niemand_ kann das sein."  
"Nicht?" Ennok schenkt mir einen zweifelnden Blick, zieht eine Braue hoch. "Weiß _er_ das auch?"  
Ich seufze, blicke in den schwarzen Himmel, strecke eine hohle Hand aus, in der sich im Nu eine kleine, kühle Regenpfütze bildet. Ich spüre, wie meine Haare allmählich nass und schwer werden. Noch sind die Tropfen weich, aber bald schon werden sie hart wie Eissplitter herniederprasseln, angepeitscht vom zunehmenden Sturm.  
"Gut... vielleicht ist er es doch... irgendwie. Aber ich weiß selber noch nicht, wie. Verstehst du?"  
"Nein", lächelt Ennok. "Das ist zu kompliziert für mein simples männliches Gemüt. Aber wie auch immer - es ist gut, dass du nicht allein bist, Füchschen. Und nun sollten wir - autsch!!"  
Er reibt sich die Stirn und wirft den Gewitterwolken einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Es _hagelt_!! Wir sollten machen, dass wir verschwinden! Lauf du vor - ich denke, dein canthanischer Freund sollte uns besser nicht zusammen sehen."  
"Nein, geh schon!" rufe ich ihm gegen eine heulende Windböe zu und springe auf die Füße, "ich komme nach. Und beeil dich, sonst ist dein schickes Brokatwams nur noch ein Putzlappen!"  
"Ach, sei's drum", winkt Ennok grinsend ab, folgt aber dennoch meinem Vorschlag, winkt mir noch kurz zu und verschwindet auf dem Pfad, der nun in tiefe Dunkelheit getaucht ist, weil die dicken Sturmwolken alles Licht verschlucken.

Ich schlüpfe rasch in meine Stiefel und warte noch ein paar Minuten, stemme mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Wind. Der Regen stürzt nun mit aller Macht herab, der heulende Sturm treibt die schweren Tropfen, die mit mandelgroßen Hagelkörnern vermischt sind, fast waagerecht über den Strand. Die elastischen Stämme der hohen Palmen biegen sich, unter dem Pfeifen der Sturmböen höre ich ihr angestrengtes Ächzen und Knarren. Eins der kleinen Fischerboote hat sich losgerissen, wirbelt über das aufgewühlte Wasser auf das felsengesäumte gegenüberliegende Ufer der Bucht zu, wo es hinter dem dunkelgrauen Regenvorhang verschwindet. Der Sturm schleudert die Hagelkörner gegen meinen Rücken, pflanzt sie in meine zerzausten Haare, und schließlich halte ich es nicht mehr aus - ich renne zum Lager zurück. Über mir auf einem der Hügel, die den Pfad säumen, schlägt der Blitz krachend in eine der Palmen, spaltet den mächtigen Stamm mit scharfem Bersten, herabregnende Holzsplitter fliegen mir um die Ohren. Die Elektrizität in der Luft legt sich mit metallischer Schwere auf meine Lungen, und ich lasse mich vom brüllenden Sturm vorwärts treiben, lasse ihn meine Schritte beschleunigen, fliege förmlich über das Gras.

Regen und Hagel fallen in so dichtem Schleier, dass ich mich in der sonnenlosen Finsternis des Lagers kaum zurechtfinde. Die großen Küchenfeuer hat das vom Himmel stürzende Wasser längst gelöscht, so dass mir keine Orientierungspunkte bleiben. Ich renne aufs Geratewohl weiter, in der Hoffnung, dass ich irgendwann schon gegen ein Zelt prallen werde.  
Aber ich pralle nicht gegen ein Zelt. Ich pralle gegen Feanor, der rasch beide Arme um meine Taille schlingt, damit ich nicht rücklings hinschlage.  
"Tari!! Wo _warst_ du?" Er brüllt er gegen das Heulen des Windes an, und trotzdem verstehe ich ihn kaum, weil der Sturm ihm die Worte von den Lippen reißt. "Ich suche dich überall! Los, komm mit!"

Er packt meinen Ellbogen mit festem Griff, zieht mich voran. Der Boden ist schon völlig aufgeweicht, das Gras schlüpfrig. Meine Füße sinken mit jedem Schritt tiefer ein, Wasser schwappt über meine Stiefel. Grelle Blitze zucken über den finsteren Wolkenhimmel, tauchen das Lager für Bruchteile von Sekunden in blendendweißes Licht, so dass ich durch den dichten Vorhang aus Hagel und Regen im Hintergrund ganz kurz die kleinen Kuppelzelte aus dunklem, nassglänzendem Wachstuch erkennen kann, die die Glänzende Klinge hier aufgebaut hat, weil die wenigen festen Unterkünfte schon voll besetzt sind. Das Wasser steht in riesigen Pfützen auf dem Gras, der Sturm schlägt es in temperamentvolle Wellen, die sogar winzige, weiße Schaumkronen tragen. Über uns kracht der Donner mit solch gewaltigem Getöse, dass mein erschrockener Aufschrei darin untergeht. Eigentlich habe ich Gewitter immer geliebt... das Naturschauspiel der Blitze, den prasselnden Regen - aber dieses Unwetter erschreckt mich beinahe in seiner Urgewalt, und ich frage mich, ob es etwas mit den seltsamen, dunklen Mächten zu tun hat, die den Fluss kontrollieren. Das bisschen Leder, aus dem meine Rüstung besteht, ist schon längst völlig durchgeweicht, die Hagelkörner schmerzen auf meiner nackten Haut, und so atme ich dankbar auf, als Feanor mich endlich in eins der kleinen Zelte schiebt. So rasch er es in der Dunkelheit vermag, verschnürt er die wild im Sturm flappende Plane des Eingangs und lässt sich dann schwer atmend neben mich fallen.

In der Finsternis kann ich ihn nur schemenhaft erkennen, aber in der Enge des kleinen Zelts, in dem ich mich kaum aufrichten könnte, spüre ich, wie er sich neben mir bewegt, und ich höre ihn raschelnd nach etwas suchen. Ich kauere mich zusammen und umschlinge bibbernd mit beiden Armen meine angezogenen Beine - Regen, Hagel und der Sturm haben mich völlig ausgekühlt. Selbst im Inneren des Zeltes ist es kalt, und der stechende Geruch von feuchten, gegerbten Tierfellen steigt mir in die Nase.

"W-w-w-weißt du, w-w-wo Chili ist?" Meine Zähne klappern erbärmlich.  
"Drinnen bei den anderen, im Gastraum der Herberge", antwortet Feanor. "Ich habe dort auf dich gewartet, als der Sturm losging. Aber du kamst nicht. Wo hast du gesteckt?!"  
Besorgnis und ein ganz winziger Vorwurf klingen in seiner Stimme mit. Er hockt hinter mir und legt mir eine rauhe Decke um die Schultern, wickelt mich fest darin ein, beginnt, meine eiskalten Arme zu massieren.  
"Ich w-w-war nur ein b-b-b-bisschen am Strand", bibbere ich. Mein Zittern lässt nur sehr allmählich nach, während sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Ich drehe den Kopf, um Feanor anzusehen, doch es ist zu finster, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck erkennen zu können. Ganz schwach glänzt die Regennässe in seinem Gesicht, ich sehe das Glitzern seiner Augen, die dunklen, schweren Strähnen seiner nassen Mähne, die ihm über die Schultern hängen. Einige Strähnen haben sich aus dem Lederriemchen auf seinem Oberkopf gelöst und kleben feucht auf seinen Wangen. Ich wühle einen Arm aus der Decke und streiche mit den Fingerspitzen über seine durchweichte schwarze Lederweste, berühre die Ketten um seinen Hals. Das Metall ist eisig kalt vom Regen.

"Hast du keine Decke? Du bist doch genau so nass wie ich!"  
"Ich glaube, hier ist nur die eine. Rutsch ein Stückchen weiter hierher, hier liegen ein paar Felle." Feanor legt die Arme um mich, zieht mich weiter nach hinten, weg von den flatternden Wachsplanen. Ich höre das leise Schaben von Metall auf Leder, als er sein Schwert aus dem Waffengurt löst und es neben sich legt.  
Der Sturm zerrt mit solcher Gewalt an dem kleinen Zelt, dass ich Angst bekomme, es könnte über unseren Köpfen davonfliegen, Regen und Hagel prasseln mit einer Lautstärke auf das Wachstuch, die es schwierig macht, sich zu unterhalten. In kurzen Abständen erschüttern gewaltige Donnerschläge Himmel und Erde, und der heulende Sturm beutelt die kleine Zeltkuppel, die sich aber erstaunlich gut hält. Ein Blitz erhellt das Innere, gedämpft durch die dunkle Zeltplane beleuchtet er unordentliche Haufen von Kleidungsstücken, einen Bogen, zwei Kurzschwerter. Ich frage mich, wem das Zelt wohl gehört - sicher keinem von uns.

Ich winde mich aus Feanors Armen, wühle mich aus der Decke und halte sie ihm hin.  
"Hier. W-w-w-enn es nur d-d-d-diese eine D-d-decke gibt, dann t-t-teilen wir sie eben." Sehen kann ich es nicht, aber ich spüre sein Lächeln, als er die inzwischen schon recht feuchte Decke auseinanderfaltet und uns beide darin einhüllt. Oh... so hatte ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint... aber es fühlt sich gut an... _zu_ gut...  
Er zieht mich an sich, um mich zu wärmen, und ich fühle die Kraft in seinen Armen, die harten Schwielen seiner Handflächen auf meiner Haut, fühle, wie die Wärme seines Körpers mich durchdringt... und die aufkeimende Hitze des Verlangens, der Sehnsucht, ihm ganz nah zu sein, die beginnt, mein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen. Mein Zittern kehrt zurück. Aber nicht wegen der Kälte im Zelt. Mir wird plötzlich sehr bewusst, dass wir ganz allein sind, wie auf einer winzigen Insel im tosenden Meer, alle anderen sind weit, weit weg... mein Herzschlag verdoppelt seine Geschwindigkeit. Irrationale Wünsche attackieren meine Vernunft, die Zentimeter um Zentimeter an Boden verliert. Standhaft versuche ich, zu ignorieren, wie aufregend gut seine Hände sich auf meiner Haut anfühlen, versuche, meine Gedanken daran zu hindern, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, wenn er...

Ich reiße mich zusammen. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal mit Erfolg.  
"Feanor... warum hast du mich in dieses Zelt gebracht? Wir hätten auch in die Herberge laufen können."  
"Möchtest du lieber dorthin? Wir können jederzeit gehen." Seine Stimme klingt plötzlich kühl, und er lässt mich los. Die Wärme verfliegt, während der Regen weiter auf das Zelt niederstürzt.  
"Habe ich das gesagt? Ich wollte nur den Grund wissen."  
"Das Zelt lag näher. Außerdem ist die Gaststube voll bis zum Rand. Alles, was Beine hat, ist vor dem Unwetter dorthin geflüchtet und tritt sich gegenseitig auf die Füße. Möchtest du hin?"  
"Ich... nein. Nicht... nicht wirklich. Es ist nur..." Ich stocke, wünschte, er würde mich wieder in die Arme nehmen. Mir ist so kalt... Ich rücke ein paar Millimeter näher an ihn heran. Oh Tari, was bei allen Göttern tust du hier...  
"Es ist... ungewohnt, ganz allein mit dir zu sein. Normalerweise sind die anderen mindestens in Hörweite..."  
"Wovor hast du Angst, _koishii_? Vor mir...? Oder vor dir selbst?" Feanors Fingerspitzen streichen sacht über meine Wange, ziehen eine prickelnde Spur meinen Hals hinab, liebkosen mein Schlüsselbein. Kleine Blitze explodieren kribbelnd in meinem Blut. Götter, warum tut er das... er testet mich - und ich werde verlieren...

"Ich... ich weiß nicht", flüstere ich. Ich muss es wiederholen, weil er mich bei all dem Lärm, den das Unwetter verursacht, nicht verstanden hat.  
Seine Lippen berühren mein Ohr. "Ich habe dir versprochen, nichts zu tun, was du nicht willst. Vertraust du mir nicht?" Seine dunkle Stimme kitzelt, schickt winzige Schauer über meine Haut, von meinem Ohr über meinen Nacken, das Rückgrat hinunter bis in meine Oberschenkel. Unwillkürlich lehne ich mich zurück, all die metallenen Ketten und Talismane um seinen Hals drücken sich hart und kalt gegen meinen Hinterkopf, gegen meinen Nacken. Ich wünschte, er würde sie abnehmen... nein, bloß nicht, seine Nähe fühlt sich auch so schon besser an, als mir lieb ist, und ich sollte _gehen_, wirklich. Stärke beweisen. Wenigstens dieses eine Mal. Aber... ich _will_ nicht.

Endlich legt er wieder seine Arme um meine Taille, und ich atme auf. In meinem Rücken spüre ich seinen Herzschlag.  
"Ist... ist es schwer für dich, Feanor?"  
"Was meinst du?"  
"Das... die Situation mit uns beiden. Ich... Alesia hat gesagt... ich frage mich, ob ich nicht zu viel von dir verlange."  
Er dreht meinen Kopf, hebt mein Gesicht an, versucht, mir in der Dunkelheit in die Augen zu schauen, doch es ist zu finster.  
"_Was_ hat Alesia gesagt?"  
"Sie... sie sagt, ich _quäle_ dich. Sie sagt... sie sagt, für dich wäre es das Beste, wenn wir getrennte Wege gingen."  
Ich fühle, wie sein Körper sich versteift. "Willst du das? Willst du, dass ich dich verlasse?"  
"Nein!" Ich erschrecke selbst über den erstickten Klang meiner Stimme. "Nein... das... das wäre schrecklich für mich... Aber... aber ich ..." Ich breche ab. Ich spüre, wie er erleichtert ausatmet, sich wieder entspannt. Hat er wirklich gedacht, ich schicke ihn weg?  
"Ich dränge dich nicht", sagt er leise. "Ich verlasse dich nicht. Ich warte. So lange, wie es dauert. Das habe ich dir versprochen."

Feanor seufzt, legt sein Kinn auf meinen Oberkopf, seine Arme schließen sich fester um meine Rippen. Ich spüre seine kurzen Bartstoppeln auf meiner Kopfhaut.  
"Ich kann es aushalten", murmelt er schließlich. Ich kann ihn nur mit Mühe verstehen. "Aber ja, es _fällt _mir schwer. Darin unterscheide ich mich vermutlich nicht von anderen Männern." Er lacht, leise und freudlos, ich spüre es mehr, als dass ich es höre, und mein Herz zieht sich zusammen ob all der Frustration darin.  
Er räuspert sich leise. "Es ist schwer, dir so nah zu sein, jeden Tag, ohne... und dass dieser _Mesmer_ heute hier aufgetaucht ist, hat es nicht leichter gemacht. Deine _Jugendliebe_." Er spuckt das Wort förmlich aus, gefolgt von einem leisen Grollen, ganz tief unten in der Kehle.  
"Aber... das ist zwölf Jahre her, Feanor! Da war ich _fünfzehn_! Das hat doch gar keine Bedeutung mehr!"  
"Dass ein gutaussehender Mann vor meiner Nase herumtanzt, der dich mit seinen Augen verschlingt, als wolle er die Vergangenheit wieder aufwärmen? Der _gehabt_ hat, was ich... Oh doch, das _hat_ eine Bedeutung, und wenn es noch so lange her ist. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn auf mein Schwert gespießt."  
Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss grinsen. Feanor - eifersüchtig? Auf _Ennok_?  
"Das wäre aber ziemlich unfair gewesen. Er ist doch nur ein Mesmer", kichere ich.  
"_Nur_? Das solltest du nicht sagen, _koishii_. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich erlebt, wie tödlich diese Hexer sein können, wenn sie ihre Kunst beherrschen. Allerdings weiß ich auch, wie man sie besiegt", knurrt er.  
"Ach Feanor... das ist doch schon seit Ewigkeiten vorbei. Wegen Ennok brauchst du dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe jahrelang nicht mal mehr an ihn gedacht. Feanor..." Ich ergreife seine Hände, die auf meinem Bauch liegen. "Wie kann ich es leichter für dich machen?"

Schweigen antwortet mir, so dass ich mich schon frage, ob er mich überhaupt gehört hat. Draußen hat der Regen nachgelassen, der Donner ist einige Meilen weitergewandert, grollt nur noch wie aus weiter Ferne, und die Helligkeit im Zelt nimmt wieder zu, nun, da die Wolken das Tageslicht nicht mehr bannen. Der Sturm scheint fast vorbei zu sein. Ob draußen schon wieder die Sonne scheint?  
"Gar nicht", erwidert Feanor schließlich. Seine Stimme klingt tief und rauh.  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht sollten wir uns nicht mehr so... so nahe kommen?", schlage ich zögernd vor und hoffe insgeheim, dass er nicht darauf eingehen wird. "Nicht so... nicht so wie jetzt. Soll ich... soll ich lieber gehen? Ich glaube, es regnet fast gar nicht mehr..."  
Er legt beide Hände um meine Taille, hebt mich mühelos an und dreht mich zu sich herum. Er bohrt seine dunklen Augen in meine. Sehnsucht und Begehren funkeln in seinem Blick, nur mühsam im Zaum gehalten, und alles in meinem Kopf beginnt zu verschwimmen.  
"Nur, wenn du gehen _willst_. Willst du gehen, _koishii_? Was willst du _wirklich_?"

Oh Götter... ich schließe die Augen, mein Mund wird trocken. Vielleicht hat Alesia recht... vielleicht sollte ich es einfach _tun_, nur _einmal_ alle Bedenken in den Wind schlagen. Nein, ich will nicht gehen... ich will wissen, wie er sich anfühlt, ich will ihn berühren, will seine Stärke, seine Kraft spüren, die Hitze seiner Leidenschaft, ungezügelt, ich will etwas anderes fühlen als Schmerz, nur ein einziges Mal, damit ich mich wieder daran erinnere, dass es überhaupt etwas anderes _gibt_... nach all den Monaten voller Blut und Tod und Grauen, voller verzweifelter Trauer, will ich die Liebe dieses faszinierenden Mannes spüren, will all die Zärtlichkeit über ihn ausschütten, die sich, ohne Ventil, in mir angestaut hat, und - die Götter mögen mir vergeben - ich will wissen, wie es ist, wenn er mit mir verschmilzt...

Ganz tief unten in meinem Bewusstsein, schwach und beinahe völlig übertönt vom Rauschen meines Blutes und dem Donnern meines Herzens in meinen Ohren, höre ich mein Gewissen in Panik aufschreien - lauf, Tari, _lauf_, so lange du noch kannst, es ist noch nicht soweit, _du_ bist noch nicht soweit, du bist deiner wahren Liebe noch etwas schuldig, ehe du dich dem nächsten an den Hals werfen darfst.... du _weißt_, dass es falsch ist, und morgen wirst du dich dafür hassen...

Hast du Angst vor dir selbst, hat er gefragt... ja, ich _habe_ Angst vor mir selbst. Und zu recht. Ich verpasse meinem Gewissen einen Tritt in den Hintern. Meine heimlichen, irrationalen Wünsche versetzen meiner Vernunft, meinen hehren Idealen von Treue über den Tod hinaus, den Gnadenstoß, während ich all meine Skrupel und all meine Liebe, die einem anderen gilt, in eine abgelegene Kammer tief in meiner Seele sperre - leben wir nicht _jetzt_, in diesem Moment? Können wir nicht morgen schon tot sein? Oh Rurik, vergib mir...

Feanors Frage bleibt unbeantwortet, weil ich gar nicht mehr sprechen kann. Ich lege die Arme um ihn, schmiege mein Gesicht an seinen Hals und atme tief seinen Geruch ein, warm und verlockend, nach Leder, nach dem Rauch des Feuers, nach dem frischen Regen, nach ihm selbst. Ich spüre seine Lippen in meinem Haar, seinen Atem auf meiner Haut, seine großen, kräftigen Hände auf meinem bloßen Rücken, und etwas in meinem Inneren, das kalt und verhärtet war, wird warm und weich und schmilzt wie Wachs, als die Mauer, die sich nach Ruriks Tod in mir aufgebaut hat, zu zerkrümeln beginnt.

Meine Lippen gleiten über Feanors Hals, wie von selbst, ohne mein Zutun, finden seinen Puls. Ich lasse sie dort liegen, fühle das leise, rasche Pochen seines Blutes unter der zarten Haut an meiner Zungenspitze und spüre, wie er unter meiner Berührung erschauert. Ich schmecke das Salz seiner Haut, und die ganz schwache, warme Moschusnote, die nur zu _ihm_ gehört, während meine Hände langsam seine harten, hoch gewölbten Rückenmuskeln erforschen, die seidige Glattheit seiner warmen, straff gespannten Haut bewundern. Götter... er fühlt sich wundervoll an... so warm, so stark... Meine Fingerspitzen wandern die tief zwischen den Muskeln eingebettete Linie seines Rückgrats hinab bis unter den Bund seines Kilts, und ich lächele, als er scharf die Luft einzieht und sich mir unwillkürlich entgegendrängt.

"Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, _koishii_", flüstert Feanor. Seine Lippen streicheln meine Schläfe, meine Wange, meinen Hals. Sein Atem geht kurz und rasch. Wie meiner.  
"Das ist kein Spiel", entgegne ich, leise und rauh. "Du hast mich gefragt, was ich _wirklich_ will... und das ist es. Ich will bei dir sein. _Jetzt_." Ich lege eine Hand auf seine Brust, unter die Lederweste, spüre, wie sein Herz rast.  
Er hebt mein Gesicht an, blickt mir eindringlich in die Augen, zweifelnd, ungläubig, beinahe fassungslos, er kämpft mit sich, als wisse er nicht, was er von dieser plötzlichen Entwicklung halten soll - kein Wunder...  
"Und morgen? Wirst du es morgen bereuen?"  
"Vielleicht gibt es kein Morgen, Feanor... Wir haben eine gefährliche Aufgabe zu meistern heute nacht... vielleicht eine Schlacht zu schlagen, eine schwere Schlacht. Vielleicht ist das unsere einzige Gelegenheit. Ich will nicht an morgen denken. Diesmal nicht."

Er hält meinen Blick fest, sekundenlang wortlos forschend, sich vergewissernd, als wolle er mein Herz sondieren, und dann, endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, als er keinen Zweifel von mir spürt, fängt er meine Lippen mit den seinen ein und zieht mich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, hungrig, hart und ungezähmt, so ganz anders als der erste vor einer Woche, und mein Körper beginnt zu brennen, zu pochen, als seine Zunge tief in meinen Mund eindringt. Ich kralle meine Finger in seine feuchte Mähne, und ich falle, falle, immer tiefer, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund aus wirbelnden Flammen, und keuche leise, als...

RRRRRRRRRATSSSSCHHHHHHHH.

Was bei allen Göttern...?!

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°

Heißen Dank an Norazul Lifetaker, dass ich mir seinen Mesmer Ennok The Insolent ausleihen durfte, um einen kleinen Blick auf Taris Vergangenheit zu werfen - ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir, was daraus geworden ist!


	48. Einsatzbesprechung

**48. Einsatzbesprechung****  
**  
Das scharfe, reißende Geräusch, das Feanor und mich erschrocken auseinanderschnellen lässt, ist das der Zeltplane, die von etwas Spitzem, Scharfem zerfetzt wird. Und das, was mit dumpfem Aufprall zwischen uns landet, sich schnurrend an mich drängelt und mir mit sandpapierrauher Zunge das Gesicht abschleckt, besteht aus drei Zentnern Muskeln, Sehnen und nassem Fell, und hat - wie soeben eindrucksvoll unter Beweis gestellt - die Diskretion nicht erfunden.  
Feanor zischt einen canthanischen Fluch, lässt sein Schwert, das er blitzschnell gepackt hatte, wieder fallen und wirft mir einen Blick zu, in dem eine Emotion die nächste jagt - Schreck, Unglauben, Ärger, Belustigung... und Frustration.

"CHILI !! Du nichtsnutziger Flohteppich! Das war jetzt _kein passender Moment!!_" Ich widerstehe der Versuchung, ihre Ohren langzuziehen und miteinander zu verknoten. Chili legt den Kopf schief, die kätzische Unschuld in Person, schenkt mir dann mit leisem Maunzen einen seltsam entschlossenen Blick aus ihren goldenen Augen.

_Noch nicht._

Wie? Was...? _Noch nicht??_ Ich höre die Worte deutlich in meinem Kopf hallen. Aber wer...? Chili?? Ich packe ihren großen, dicken Pirscherkopf am lockeren Pelz ihrer kräftigen Backen und blicke ihr scharf in die Augen. Ich glaube, ich leide unter Halluzinationen. Ich höre _Stimmen_. Aber andererseits... Ich habe sie schon früher in meinem Kopf sprechen gehört. Einmal. Als ich sie gezähmt habe, damals, vor einer Ewigkeit, im lieblichen Regentental in Ascalon. Als sie mir ihren Namen gesagt hat.

"Was soll das heißen, Chili? Du hattest sonst nie irgendwelche Einwände", zische ich ihr zu. "Warum also jetzt? Na los, sag schon!!"  
Chili bleibt natürlich stumm, auf eine geistreiche Antwort - oder gar eine Entschuldigung - warte ich vergeblich. Götter, jetzt bin ich endgültig übergeschnappt... ich erwarte eine Rechtfertigung von einer _sprechenden Katze_. Verwirrt und verstört lasse ich den Wunsch, sie kräftig durchzuschütteln, ersatzlos fallen.  
"Interessant", unterbricht Feanor meine konfusen Gedanken. "Vielleicht sollte ich das nächste Mal einen Antrag bei ihr einreichen. Frag sie, wie viele Ausfertigungen ich vorlegen muss", meint er trocken.  
"Oh Feanor...", mit einiger Kraftanstrengung schiebe ich Chili von meinem Bauch, "es tut mir leid! Ich weiß auch nicht, was in sie gefahren ist..."  
Feanor grunzt nur unwillig und lässt sich auf den Rücken fallen, legt einen Unterarm über seine Augen. Einige Sekunden rührt er keinen Muskel, dann beginnt er schließlich leise zu lachen.  
"Bei den Göttern, Tari - tut sie das öfter? Was ist sie - deine Tugendwächterin?"  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung rollt über mich hinweg, Erleichterung darüber, dass er darüber lachen kann... ich fange an zu kichern, bis ich nah am Rande der Hysterie stehe, kann mich kaum fassen. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein?! Ich springe endlich über meinen Schatten, gebe einmal, nur dieses eine Mal, meinem verwirrten Herzen nach - und werde von meiner _Pirscherin_ ausgebremst?! Das ist... das ist idiotisch!

Während ich, um Ernsthaftigkeit bemüht, wieder mit Chili schimpfe und versuche, dem kühlen Luftzug auszuweichen, der durch den langen, klaffenden Riss in der Rückwand des Zeltes hereinweht, nähern sich draußen schwere, platschende Schritte. Kurz darauf klatscht jemand mit der flachen Hand auf das regennasse Zeltdach.

"Tari? Heh, Tari! Bist du da drin?"  
Stephan. Was macht der denn hier? Sollte er nicht in der Herberge bei den anderen sein, seinen Luxuskörper vor dem Regen schützen und bis zum Rand mit Bier abfüllen?!  
"Komm raus, Tari - Derikk Todesklinge ist da, wir müssen den Einsatz besprechen. Und bring Feanor mit, wenn du weißt, wo er steckt!"  
Das schuldlose Zeltdach muss noch ein paar weitere Schläge einstecken, bevor ich mich soweit gefasst habe, dass ich mich aufrappeln und Stephan zurufen kann, dass ich gleich komme. Die platschenden Schritte entfernen sich wieder.

Mein Anfall hysterischer Heiterkeit vergeht schließlich, und mit bebenden Fingern mache ich mich daran, die Verschnürung des Eingangs zu lösen. Meine Hände zittern, und mein Herz rast noch immer - wegen Chilis Überfall, aber vor allem wegen dem, was ich im Begriff war zu _tun_... mit _Feanor_ zu tun. Meine Lippen fühlen sich heiß und geschwollen an von der überraschend hitzigen Leidenschaft seines Kusses... Heftiges Verlangen durchfährt mich bei der Erinnerung, schießt durch meine Venen wie ein Feuerball - Seite an Seite mit dem ersten schwachen Hauch des Zweifels, von dem ich gewusst habe, dass er kommen würde, Zweifel daran, ob es wirklich richtig gewesen wäre. Beinahe... oh Götter! Ich blicke hinüber zu Feanor. Er liegt noch immer auf dem Rücken, ein Bein angewinkelt. Seine Atemzüge haben sich etwas beruhigt, doch er sieht mich nicht an. Er starrt an die Decke, hat noch immer ein schiefes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, schüttelt von Zeit zu Zeit ganz leicht den Kopf, als könne er noch immer nicht glauben, dass eine _Katze_ ihm in die Parade gefahren ist. Er hält die Arme über der Brust verschränkt, die Hände um die Ellbogen geschlossen.

Als ich den Zelteingang endlich geöffnet habe, zögere ich.  
"Feanor... kommst du mit?"  
Endlich blickt er zu mir herüber, das Lächeln auf seinen Zügen festgefroren. In seinen dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen lese ich die Befürchtung, dass dieser Moment, den meine sensible Katze so unsensibel unterbrochen hat, so schnell nicht wiederkommen wird. "Ich komme nach. Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten, Tari."  
"Oh...", mache ich leise. Ich weiß _genau_, wie er sich fühlt. Ich kann es nur besser verstecken als er. "Ich verstehe... Wir werden auf dich warten mit der Besprechung - ich sorge dafür."  
Ich werfe ihm noch einen letzten Blick zu und schlüpfe dann hinaus, stapfe eilig durch die tiefen Pfützen und über abgerissene Äste und Palmwedel, die der Sturm großzügig über den Außenposten verteilt hat, auf das Gästehaus zu.

Ich habe keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken, was mir entgangen ist, und ob das, was nicht passiert ist, richtig oder falsch gewesen wäre - kaum betrete ich die Herberge, packt Orion mich auch schon am Arm und zieht mich vorwärts ins Gewühl der überfüllten Gaststube.  
"Wo hast du gesteckt?", zischt er. Süße Melandru, warum fragt mich das heute eigentlich jeder?!  
"Baden", flunkere ich.  
"Bei _dem_ Wetter? Und worin - in Katzenhaaren?" Orion deutet mit kurzem Kopfnicken auf meinen nackten Bauch. Ich blicke an mir herunter und versuche eilig, die ungefähr zwei Millionen feinen, dunkelgoldenen Haare wegzuwischen, die Chilis nasses Fell auf meiner Haut hinterlassen hat. Schmuse nie mit einer nassen Katze, wenn du gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen hast, denke ich und gebe es seufzend auf. Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich tatsächlich ein Bad nehmen müssen. Ein _kaltes_ Bad. Und nicht nur wegen der Katzenhaare.

Der Gastraum ist klein, bietet gerade eben Platz für sechs vollbesetzte, große Esstische aus fleckigem, von den Jahren gedunkeltem Holz, die es dringend nötig hätten, kräftig gescheuert zu werden, dazu gut drei Dutzend Stühle, einer wackeliger als der andere, und einige lange Sitzbänke. Murmelndes Stimmengewirr und warme, stickige Luft hüllen mich ein, die Fensterläden sind wegen des Sturms noch fest verrammelt.  
"Tür zu!!", brüllt jemand. Aber natürlich, frische Luft macht ja nachweislich schwach und blutarm... Augenrollend ziehe ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss, dass es nur so knallt.

Hinter dem hohen, getäfelten Tresen am entgegengesetzten Ende des kleinen Raumes beäugt der vierschrötige, rotgesichtige Wirt kritischen Blickes ein schlieriges Glas gegen das warme, gelbe Licht einer der Öllampen, die an den Wänden in geschnitzten hölzernen Haltern angebracht sind. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken, das seine drei Kinne in bedenkliche Schwingungen versetzt, befindet er den Reinigungszustand des Glases für ausreichend und schiebt es zu den anderen Trinkgefäßen in ein breites, offenes Holzregal an der Wand hinter sich. Das Licht der Öllampen dringt nicht bis zur hohen Decke vor, deren schwere Balken nur mit Mühe auszumachen sind. Kalter Pfeifenrauch hängt in der Luft, es riecht nach gebratenem Fleisch, nach altem Bratfett und schalem Bier, nach nasser Kleidung und nach zu vielen Menschen. Ich rümpfe die Nase, Chili neben mir lässt ein missgelauntes Grollen hören.

Ein verschwitztes Schankmädchen mit hochgesteckten, dunkelblonden Locken, einer schmuddeligen, einstmals vermutlich weißen Schürze über einem weitschwingenden Rock undefinierbarer Farbe und tief ausgeschnittenem, eng geschnürtem roten Mieder, aus dem die beeindruckenden Attribute ihrer Weiblichkeit höchste Gefahr laufen, bei der nächsten unvorsichtigen Bewegung herauszuhüpfen, schiebt sich durch den Pulk der Gäste, in jeder Hand sechs überschäumende Bierhumpen. Sie knallt die Krüge fröhlich auf jenen Tisch, um den sich der Rest meines Trupps gemeinsam mit vielleicht einem halben Dutzend Klingekämpfern drängelt.  
Sie lauschen den Worten eines braungebrannten, mittelgroßen Mannes, der mit weitschweifiger Gestik irgendetwas erklärt. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf betrachte ich ihn aufmerksam. Offenbar ist er ein Krieger, eigentlich zu schmal gebaut dafür, doch ein Langschwert hängt an seinem Waffengurt, und auf seinem Rücken hat er einen großen Buckelschild aus grünlich schillerndem, rundgetriebenem Metall befestigt. Auf seinem hell gegerbten, ledernen Brustpanzer, in den die Umrisse mächtiger Muskeln eingeprägt sind, über die er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht wirklich verfügt, prangt das Emblem der Glänzenden Klinge, der stilisierte Sonnenkreis mit dem senkrecht darin stehenden Schwert. Er nimmt den schmucklosen Lederhelm ab, glättet mit der Hand sein fingerlanges, schweißverklebtes schwarzes Haar, das bereits das erste Grau zeigt, und blickt zu mir herüber. Sein wettergegerbtes Gesicht ist von tiefen Falten durchzogen, die landesüblichen dünnlinigen Tätowierungen schimmern bläulich auf seinem unrasierten Kinn und seinen Wangen.

"Ihr seid Tari Calenardhon? Wir haben auf Euch gewartet."

Ich antworte mit einem knappen Nicken, und dunkelgraue Augen mustern mich eingehend, während von hinten ein großer Schatten über mich fällt - Ennok.  
"Du siehst ziemlich derangiert aus - woran liegt das, Füchschen?" Ennok beugt sich zu mir herab und haucht mir einen Kuss aufs Ohr, zupft an meiner feuchten, zerzausten Mähne.  
"Am Wetter." Ich schenke ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
"Am Wetter, soso. Und wo ist dein canthanischer Wachhund? Hast du vergessen, ihn von der Kette zu lassen?"  
"Er kommt gleich", murmle ich und hefte meine Augen wieder auf den Klingekämpfer, "also benimm dich lieber, Ennok."  
Wenn mir der Überfall meines Pirschers mit Ennok passiert wäre - er hätte sich gekugelt vor Lachen, denke ich und unterdrücke einen Kicheranfall.

"Und Ihr seid Derikk Todesklinge?" Ich wende mich wieder an den Klinge-Krieger, der zur Antwort knapp den Kopf neigt.  
"Ja? Schön. Dann habt noch einen Moment Geduld, es fehlt noch jemand. Der Sturm hat einiges... durcheinandergebracht. Wir warten schon seit gestern abend auf Euch, da werden fünf Minuten mehr oder weniger wohl auch keinen Unterschied machen."

Ich versuche, mich wieder zu konzentrieren, reiße meine Gedanken los von dreisten Mesmern, unverschämten, _sprechenden_ Pirschern - und von der Erinnerung an Feanors Kuss. Ich stoße Orion mit dem Ellbogen an, raune ihm zu, er soll das zusammengefaltete Pergament mit Evennias Befehlen bereithalten.  
"Hab ich ihm doch längst gegeben", zischt Orion, "was denkst du denn von mir?"  
"Ich denke so viel von dir, wie du überhaupt denkst", frotzele ich und kassiere einen verwirrten Blick aus Orions hellen Augen, der deutlich macht, dass er nicht hinter den eher müden Witz meiner Antwort gekommen ist.  
Ich lasse mich auf einem der beiden Stühle nieder, die Ennok organisiert hat, und Orion quetscht sich mir gegenüber auf die Sitzbank neben Stephan und Alesia. Meine Freundin wirft mir einen neugierigen Blick zu, legt fragend den Kopf schief und wackelt vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen. Ich zucke die Achseln und schüttele unschuldig den Kopf, als hätte ich nicht die geringste Ahnung, worauf ihre Geste anspielen soll.

Eine halbe Minute später höre ich, wie sich hinter mir die Tür öffnet und leise wieder schließt - Feanor kommt herein. Ich wende mich kurz zu ihm um und lächele ihm zu, doch sein Blick klebt bereits grimmig auf dem breiten Rücken des neben mir sitzenden Ennok. Feanor baut sich wortlos dicht hinter mir auf, er berührt mich nicht, aber ich fühle seine Präsenz so deutlich, als lägen seine Hände auf meinen Schultern. Ein wohliger Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken, ich muss für eine Sekunde die Augen schließen, um meine Gedanken wieder auf den Zweck unserer Anwesenheit hier richten.

"Nun? Seid Ihr jetzt vollzählig? Können wir dann anfangen? Vielleicht sogar heute noch?" Derikk Todesklinge scheint kein allzu langmütiger Mann zu sein. Seine Fingerkuppen trommeln ungeduldig auf die fleckige Tischplatte. Als ich ihm knapp zunicke, erhebt er sich und beginnt, mit erstaunlich volltönender Stimme zu sprechen.  
"Meine Brüder und Schwestern im Dienste der gerechten Sache - wir hatten einen süßen Vorgeschmack auf den Sieg! Das Blatt hat sich zu unseren Gunsten gewendet. Der Zeitpunkt ist gekommen, gegen die Weißmäntel zurückzuschlagen! Zu lange haben sie die Bürger von Kryta gequält und unterdrückt. Zu lange haben sie in ihren Türmen gelauert, ihre Unsichtbaren Götter angebetet, uns gezwungen, ihr ausgeklügeltes Spiel mitzuspielen. Sie kommen in unsere Dörfer und nehmen unsere Kinder, unsere Brüder, unsere Freunde, behaupten, sie würden sie in den Arkanen Künsten ausbilden. Aber wir sind nicht dumm. Wir wissen, was sie jenen antun, die sie mitnehmen."

Derikk nimmt einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug, um seine Kehle zu befeuchten, und strafft die Schultern, bevor er fortfährt.  
"Aber Euch" - er deutet in die Runde - "brauche ich das nicht zu erzählen. Ihr habt es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Ihr habt den Weißen Mantel bekämpft und Eure Loyalität bewiesen. Deshalb hat Evennia Euch für diese Mission auserwählt."  
"Wo ist sie überhaupt", werfe ich ein, "und wo ist Saidra? Wir hofften, sie hier zu treffen, aber wir haben sie nicht gesehen."  
Derikk runzelt die Stirn ob meiner Frechheit, seine Rede zu unterbrechen. "Evennia und Saidra sind bereits zu Eurem Treffpunkt vorausgeeilt, in aller Heimlichkeit. Aber dazu kommen wir noch. Jedenfalls", fährt er fort und lässt seinen Blick in die Runde schweifen, "gehört Ihr zu den Wenigen, denen Evennia noch trauen kann. Wir vermuten einen Verräter in den höchsten Rängen des Glänzenden Klinge..."  
"Wissen wir schon", ruft Stephan dazwischen, hebt seinen Bierkrug und prostet Derikk zu.  
"... in den höchsten Rängen der Glänzenden Klinge", wiederholt Derikk energisch und wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Viele unserer angeblich 'geheimen' Operationen sind dem Mantel hinterbracht worden. Wir wissen nicht, wo das Leck ist, aber wir ergreifen spezielle Maßnahmen, um sicherzustellen, dass von unseren Plänen nichts mehr nach außen dringt. Jetzt, da wir im Steinkreis von Denravi eine sichere Operationsbasis haben, können wir endlich in die Offensive gehen, können den Weißmänteln endlich einiges von dem zurückzahlen, was sie Krytas Bürgern angetan haben."

Derikk nimmt noch einen Schluck Bier und wischt sich die Schweißperlen von der Stirn. Kein Wunder, dass er schwitzt, in dieser schlechten Luft hier steht man ja kurz vor dem Erstickungstod, denke ich und wünschte, irgend jemand würde Tür und Fenster weit aufreißen.  
"Heute nacht, zwei Stunden nach Sonnenuntergang, werdet Ihr Euch zum Tempel der Unsichtbaren aufmachen und das Zepter von Orr stehlen. Wir können nicht zulassen, dass der Mantel über ein so mächtiges Artefakt verfügt", fährt Derikk fort, blickt jeden von uns scharf an. "Wir haben einen von unseren Leuten im Tempel, einen Agenten der Glänzenden Klinge, der den Mantel schon vor einiger Zeit infiltriert hat. Sie beschäftigen ihn als Schreiber", Derikk gestattet sich ein kleines, höhnisches Lachen, "und niemand anders als Beichtvater Dorian ist sein direkter Vorgesetzter. Unser Mann wird sicherstellen, dass Ihr erhaltet, weshalb ihr kommt. Ihr habt ihn schon einmal getroffen - sein Name ist Dinas."  
"Was, Dinas? _Der_ Dinas?" Alesia macht große Augen, genau wie ich, wie wir alle. Das Bild des angstgeschüttelten vermeintlichen Mantel-Schreibers, den wir mit dem Zepter von Orr, das er trug, zu Beichtvater Dorian im Tempel der Toleranz begleitet haben, als wir noch keine Ahnung hatten, was in Kryta wirklich los ist, als unsere Ressentiments gegen den Mantel nur in einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengrube bestanden, taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Dinas in seiner peinlichen bauch- und schenkelfreien Robe, deren verkorkster Entwurf auf dem Mist eines vernebelten Schneiders gewachsen sein muss, der zu viele getrocknete Risspilze geraucht hat - _der_ ist ein Klinge-Agent?? Nicht zu fassen!  
"Genau _der_ Dinas", bekräftigt Derikk. Auch er kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Überrascht? Das wundert mich nicht. Dinas ist ein Meister der Verstellung - und genau deshalb wurde er für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt."

Derikk langt nach unten und fischt eine große, eingerollte Karte aus einer geräumigen ledernen Umhängetasche neben seinem Stuhl. Er schiebt die Bierkrüge auf dem Tisch zur Seite, um Platz zu schaffen, entrollt das Pergament und beschwert es an jeder Ecke mit einem Bierhumpen.  
"Seht her. Das ist die Karte des Gebiets. Prägt sie Euch gut ein!" Wir stehen auf, rücken näher heran und beugen uns über den Tisch, um besser sehen zu können. Ich fühle Feanors Gegenwart, spüre seinen Arm an meinem. Unter meinen Mähnenfransen werfe ich ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Unsere Augen treffen sich, und er lächelt, ganz unmerklich, so wie er es immer tut, zärtlich, beruhigend, ermutigend. Ich bin in deiner Nähe, und alles wird gut, sagt dieser Blick, und ich lächele dankbar zurück, bevor ich meine Augen auf die große Landkarte der Flussuferprovinz richte. Sie zeigt ein offenbar riesiges, langgestrecktes Areal, mit unserem Außenposten am Fluss Ullen im Westen und der Begrenzung durch die Sirenenbucht und damit dem offenen Meer im Osten. Schroffe Hügellandschaft und etwas, was ich nur als ausgedehnte Sümpfe deuten kann, umschließen das Gebiet im Norden und Süden.

"So, seht her. Dieses ganze Gebiet ist übersät mit Wachtürmen des Weißen Mantels", Derikk deutet mit raschen, flüssigen Bewegungen auf ein knappes Dutzend runder Markierungen, die auf der Karte eingezeichnet sind. "Der Tempel der Unsichtbaren befindet sich hier oben, im Nordosten - und er wird schwer bewacht." Er tippt auf die Zeichnung einer großen Tempelanlage im Norden des Gebiets, der Küste näher als dem Fluss.  
Ich runzele die Stirn. Bei den vielen Wachtürmen wird es schwierig, da durchzukommen.  
"Verdammt... Fliegen müsste man können", murmele ich zu mir selbst. Als hätte er mich gehört, heftet Derikk seine Augen auf mich.

"Die Wachtürme sind nur ein Teil des Problems. Wie Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt, wimmelt es dort geradezu von Patrouillen. Ihr müsst um jeden Preis versuchen, so viele wie möglich zu umgehen, damit Ihr nicht durch überflüssige Kämpfe die Aufmerksamkeit auf Euch zieht. Hier auf diesem südlichen Pfad könnt Ihr durchschleichen, biegt hier nach Norden ab zum Tempel, und dann, wenn Ihr das Zepter habt, kehrt Ihr auf den Hauptpfad zurück und macht Euch davon. Wenn sich Kämpfe nicht vermeiden lassen, dann tötet die Weißmäntel schnell und lautlos. Und seid gewarnt, der Weg im Süden führt durch die Sümpfe, und die sind voll mit Untoten."  
"Großartig", murmle ich und setze mich wieder, fahre mit den Fingern durch meine zerzauste Mähne und bleibe auf halbem Wege in den Knoten stecken, die der Sturm hineingewoben hat. "Und wenn wir das Zepter haben - gesetzt den Fall, dass wir überhaupt soweit kommen, ohne abgeschlachtet zu werden - was dann? Wo sollen wir hin damit?"  
"Hier", erklärt Derikk und tippt auf das Symbol eines kleinen Ortes an der Küste der Sirenenbucht, "nach Osten in Richtung Küste. Bei dieser Brücke über den Ullen, der den Küstenstreifen vom Landesinneren trennt", Derikks Finger fährt ein Stück nach links, "trefft Ihr Euch mit Evennia und Saidra und übergebt das Zepter. Sie werden dort auf Euch warten - und Euch sagen, was weiter zu tun ist. Klar soweit?"  
Ich blicke in die Runde, in die nachdenklichen Gesichter meiner Kameraden. Sie fragen sich sicher, genau wie ich, wie wir uns zwischen all den Wachtürmen und all den Patrouillen mit dem Zepter von Orr unter dem Arm bis zur Küste durchmogeln sollen.  
Schließlich nicke ich Derikk zu. "Klar soweit. Gibt es eine Kopie dieser Karte, die Ihr entbehren könnt?"  
"Ja, ich habe noch eine, aber nicht in dieser Größe." Derikk wühlt in den Tiefen seiner Tasche, bis er ein zusammengefaltetes, zerknicktes Pergament zutage fördert. "Hier. Sie ist nicht sehr detailreich, aber die wichtigsten Wege und Landmarken sind komplett verzeichnet, auch die Standorte aller Wachtürme."  
Ich murmle einen Dank, werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die kleine Karte, falte sie schließlich noch kleiner zusammen und stopfe sie in meinen Stiefel.

"Und nun, meine Freunde" - Derikk breitet die Arme aus - "ruht Euch noch ein bisschen aus. Es ist erst früher Nachmittag, und Ihr habt noch acht Stunden, bis Ihr Euch auf den Weg machen müsst. Esst, trinkt - und schlaft, wenn Ihr könnt. Das wird eine harte Nacht für Euch."  
"Begleitet Ihr uns nicht?", fragt Alesia. "Oder wie ist das geplant?"  
Derikk schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Diese Aufgabe müsst Ihr allein bewältigen. Ihr seid sieben erprobte Kämpfer, das muss genügen. Ein größerer Trupp läuft zu leicht Gefahr, aufzufallen. Bei diesem Auftrag liegt Eure größte Chance in der Heimlichkeit. Wir schätzen, dass der Mantel im gesamten Gebiet an die siebenhundert Mann stationiert hat. Eine direkte Konfrontation könnten wir nicht gewinnen, denn so viele Leute hat die Glänzende Klinge seit Anfang ihres Bestehens nicht einmal annähernd in ihren Reihen gehabt. Ihr seid also besser vorsichtig."  
"Siebenhundert Mann? Also hundert für jeden." Stephan grinst, nimmt noch einen tiefen Schluck Bier und knallt den leeren Humpen lautstark auf den Tisch. Schaum klebt an seiner Nasenspitze und auf seiner Oberlippe. Er wischt ihn mit dem Handrücken weg, ehe er nach dem Schankmädchen winkt, damit der Nachschub nicht ausgeht.  
"So viele... das ist ja eine ganze Armee!" Sorge, sogar Entsetzen stehen Alesia deutlich in ihr hübsches Gesicht geschrieben.  
Der Klinge-Krieger nickt knapp. "Aye, das ist wahr. Der Tempel der Unsichtbaren ist ihr Allerheiligstes. Sie schützen ihn mit allem, was sie haben. Also lasst Euch besser nicht erwischen." Er hebt seine Tasche vom Boden auf, hängt sie sich über die Schulter, prüft den Sitz von Schwert und Schild. "Ich denke, es ist alles gesagt. Ich haue mich jetzt aufs Ohr - ich habe vier Tage Patrouillendienst hinter mir. Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, wünsche ich Euch viel Glück. Ihr dürft nicht scheitern! Die Glänzende Klinge verlässt sich auf Euch! Für Kryta!"  
Derikk salutiert zackig vor uns, schlägt die rechte Faust auf die linke Brust, nickt uns allen noch einmal zu und verschwindet dann über eine wenig vertrauenerweckend wirkende, hölzerne Wendeltreppe ins obere Stockwerk, vermutlich auf sein Zimmer, um sich auszuschlafen.

Acht Stunden noch, bis wir uns durch die Reihen von siebenhundert Weißmänteln schleichen müssen, ohne aufzufallen. Acht Stunden... ich fühle, wie mein Magen sich in einen komplizierten Knoten schlingt, der sich immer fester zusammenzieht. Ich seufze tief und bemühe mich, zu überhören, wie unbehaglich dieser Laut klingt, lasse mich gegen die wackelige Lehne meines Stuhls zurückfallen und krampfe die Finger ineinander. Feanor zieht Derikks freigewordenen Stuhl heran, lässt sich an meiner linken Seite nieder.  
"Warum so betrübt, Füchs... Tari? Das wird ein Kinderspiel", bemerkt Ennok indes rechts neben mir in heiterem Ton, während Stephan bei der Schankmaid Essen und Bier für alle bestellt.  
"So?", knurrt Feanor von seinem Platz an meiner linken Seite. "Wie sieht denn Euer Plan aus, Ennok di Anjati? Wollt Ihr die Weißmäntel um Euch scharen, um sie mit Euren Witzchen abzulenken? Und dann - Sieg durch Totlachen?" Feanor schnaubt abfällig.  
"Wie kreativ - an diese Option hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Ennok zieht die Brauen hoch. "Ihr seid ja geradezu eine Quelle der Inspiration, Meister Feanor", fügt er mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung in Feanors Richtung hinzu.  
"Bin ich euch im Weg? Ich kann mich auch woanders hinsetzen." Ich werfe beiden einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und rücke mit dem Stuhl demonstrativ ein Stück nach hinten. "Ich möchte keinesfalls ein Hindernis für euer geistreiches Wortduell sein."  
Ich blicke von einem zum anderen, bemerke die stummen, funkelnden Blicke, die sie sich zuwerfen, stehe schließlich auf und marschiere steifbeinig zur Tür. "Ich gehe raus, hier wird mir die Luft zu dick. Sicher wird mich der eine oder andere wissen lassen, wer euren albernen Zweikampf im Niederstarren gewonnen hat."  
"Wo willst du hin", ruft Stephan mir hinterher, "es gibt gleich Essen!"  
"Ich gehe baden. Und danach Pfeilspitzen schärfen und vergiften. Währenddessen werde ich versuchen, mir etwas _Vernünftiges_ einfallen zu lassen, wie wir diese Selbstmordmission heute nacht überleben sollen."  
Auf halbem Wege zur Tür bleibe ich noch einmal stehen. "Alesia?"  
Meine Freundin blickt mit fragend erhobenen Brauen auf.  
"Du musst dein Gewand färben. Weiß ist nicht gerade eine ideale Tarnfarbe - du würdest im Licht der Sterne strahlen wie ein Leuchtfeuer."

**************

"Tari."  
Ich blicke von der zerknickten kleinen Karte der Flussuferprovinz auf, über der ich seit einer halben Stunde brüte, im Schneidersitz vor meinem Zelt kauernd, mit zermartertem Hirn, katzenhaarfreier Haut und gewaschenen und gebürsteten Haaren, die langsam in der brennenden Sonne trocknen, deren Strahlen die Feuchtigkeit dampfend aus dem grasigen Boden saugen.  
Feanor lässt sich neben mir nieder, drückt mir eine große Schale aus braunem, glasiertem Ton in die Hand, in der sich eine Portion Reis mit Irgendwas türmt.  
"Hier. Da du meintest, vor dem Essen verschwinden zu müssen, bringe ich dir etwas mit."  
"Danke... aber ich habe keinen Appetit." Lustlos stochere ich mit der Gabel in der Schale herum, schichte den Reis von unten nach oben.  
"Komm schon. Du _musst_ etwas essen. Reis mit Gemüse in Sahne. Keine scharfe Sauce, kein Fleisch von unappetitlichen Tierarten. Nichts, was du nicht magst. Nun iss schon. Sonst muss ich dich füttern."  
Ich kichere. "_Das_ will ich sehen. Du bist wie eine Mutter zu mir, Feanor."  
"Wie bitte?!" Feanors verwirrter Blick lässt mich beinahe losprusten.  
"Das sagt man so bei uns, wenn jemand es mit der Fürsorglichkeit etwas übertreibt." Lächelnd spieße ich eine grüne Bohne und etwas, das aussieht wie der Schnipsel eines Wirsingblattes, auf die Gabel und probiere. Es ist zwar nur noch lauwarm, aber sonst nicht übel. Ich nehme noch eine Gabel voll.  
"Und? Seid ihr wieder zur Vernunft gekommen, Ennok und du? Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umgebracht habt", bemerke ich kauend.  
Kurzfristig stiehlt sich ein so wütendes Funkeln in Feanors Blick, dass ich irritiert zurückzucke, doch er hat sich nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder in der Gewalt.  
"Wir haben das geklärt. Du brauchst keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden, _koishii_. Um der Mission willen werden wir an einem Strang ziehen, wenn wir heute nacht das Zepter stehlen."  
"Will ich hoffen", entgegne ich und frage mich insgeheim, auf welche Weise sie das wohl 'geklärt' haben. Ich blicke in Feanors nun wieder völlig ruhiges Gesicht, und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich diese Frage gar nicht erst zu stellen brauche.

Ich schiebe die halbgeleerte Schale beiseite, lasse mich auf den Rücken fallen und die Sonne auf meinen vollen Bauch scheinen. Feanor legt sich neben mich, stützt sich auf einen Ellbogen und blickt auf mich hinab, streicht mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, zieht mit den Fingerspitzen die Linie meiner Augenbrauen nach. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche zu ignorieren, wie gut sich seine Berührung auf meiner Haut anfühlt, versuche, nicht daran zu denken, was wir mit der Zeit, die uns vor dem Abmarsch noch bleibt, alles anstellen könnten...

"Und... was hat deine Grübelei gebracht, Tari? Ist dir eine Taktik eingefallen für heute nacht, abgesehen von der offensichtlichen?" Feanors leise, dunkle Stimme ist eine Liebkosung an sich, vibriert in meinem Blut und lässt mich vor Verlangen erbeben. Nein... nein. Nicht. Ich _will_ nicht. Ich werde mir selbst nicht noch einmal nachgeben. Meine schwache Stunde von heute mittag ist vergangen, Gewissen und Vernunft haben wieder die Oberhand über Gefühl und Bedürfnis erlangt. Aber nur gerade eben so. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen... und es fällt mir unendlich schwer.

Fest entschlossen, mich nicht ablenken zu lassen, rolle ich mich auf den Bauch und beginne, einen Grashalm nach dem anderen auszurupfen, zwinge meine Gedanken, sich auf unsere Aufgabe zu richten.  
"Außer dem Offensichtlichen? Nun ja. Wir könnten uns trennen", rekapituliere ich das magere Ergebnis meiner Überlegungen. "Spätestens, wenn wir in die ersten Scharmützel verwickelt werden und der Rest der Truppe kämpft, könnte einer sich absetzen und sich allein zum Tempel durchschlagen, Dinas treffen, das Zepter mitnehmen und zum Treffpunkt entkommen. Einer allein könnte alle Schwierigkeiten umgehen."  
"Ein riskanter Plan", kommentiert Feanor. Begeisterung klingt anders. "Und wer soll das tun, deiner Meinung nach?"  
Ich zucke die Achseln. "Naja, wer schon? Ich natürlich. Ich bin die einzige von uns, die sich so gut wie lautlos zu bewegen vermag, die einen Tiergefährten zum Schutz dabei hat, die mit der Natur verschmelzen kann, die bei Nacht fast ebensogut sehen kann wie am Tage...", zähle ich auf, doch Feanor unterbricht mich bereits.  
"Und wenn du trotz allem geschnappt wirst? Du hast keine Chance, dich allein gegen eine größere Patrouille aus Magiern und Kriegern zur Wehr zu setzen. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich das zulassen würde, _koishii_?"  
Ich muss lächeln. Als ob er mich davon abhalten könnte, wenn ich darauf bestehen würde... aber dennoch sind seine Einwände berechtigt.  
"Es war nur so eine Idee, Feanor... Nein. Derikk hat schon recht. Heimlichkeit ist unsere beste Waffe. Wir müssen schleichen, in den Schatten bleiben, den Wachtürmen ausweichen und jeder Konfrontation so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg gehen. Andere Möglichkeiten gibt es nicht, wir sind einfach zu wenige." Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus und lege die Wange auf die Unterarme, schließe wieder die Augen.

Für eine Weile sinken wir in tiefes Schweigen, während ich darauf lausche, wie der Außenposten sich allmählich wieder mit Leben füllt. Alle Leute, die im Gastraum ausgeharrt hatten, scheinen nun das Lager zu bevölkern, ich höre ihre Stimmen, höre, wie sie das tote Holz einsammeln, das überall den Boden bedeckt, fühle, wie die Erde leise unter ihren Schritten zittert. Die Vögel haben ihre Zufluchten verlassen, in denen sie vor dem Gewittersturm Schutz gesucht hatten, ihr Zwitschern und Zirpen kämpft mit dem hellen, aggressiven Summen der unvermeidlichen Mückenschwärme, die aus den Sümpfen herübergekommen sind, um die Vorherrschaft. Ich fühle Feanors streichelnde Finger in meinem Haar, spüre seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, und ich frage mich, wo wir jetzt wohl wären, wenn wir uns unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt hätten. Würden wir auch dann zusammen kämpfen? Wenn ja, wo? Hier in Tyria, oder hätte er mich mit in seine Heimat genommen? Wären wir zusammen, wären wir den Bund miteinander eingegangen? Würden wir jetzt auch irgendwo nebeneinander liegen, mit der heißen Augustsonne auf unserer Haut und einem Auftrag vor uns, bei dem ein Fehlschlag wahrscheinlicher ist als der Erfolg? Hätte ich... hätte ich ihm ewige Treue gelobt, so wie ich sie Rurik geschworen habe? Ich schlucke, beiße mir auf die Lippen, warte darauf, dass der Schmerz vergeht.

Schließlich öffne ich die Augen, schaue in Feanors Gesicht, das so ernst ist, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen.  
"Wir dürfen nicht scheitern", murmle ich, mehr zu mir selbst. "Wir müssen das hier überstehen... nicht nur für die Widerstandsbewegung. Ich muss noch etwas tun, ehe ich in die Nebel gehe. Oder ehe ich mir überlegen kann, wie der Rest meines Lebens aussehen wird, _bevor_ ich dorthin gehe."  
"Du denkst an deine Rache", konstatiert Feanor mit flacher Stimme. Das Streicheln hört auf.  
Ich nicke langsam. "Ich _kann_ an nichts anderes denken. Ich _darf_ an nichts anderes denken, verstehst du? Manchmal glaube ich..." Ich stocke, suche nach den richtigen Worten. "Manchmal glaube ich, das ist der Grund, warum ich die Tragödie am Frosttor überlebt habe. Damit jemand da ist, der für Gerechtigkeit sorgt... jemand, dem Rurik wichtiger war als alles andere auf der Welt. Der alles daran setzen wird, dass sein Mörder nicht ungestraft davonkommt. Ich glaube, dass dies _meine Aufgabe_ ist."  
"Die du noch immer über alles andere stellst", stellt Feanor fest, und die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, gut versteckt, aber nicht gut genug, tut mir beinahe körperlich weh. Ich hebe eine Hand, streichle mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange.  
"Das tue ich. Das _muss_ ich. Verstehst du nicht?"  
"Heute mittag... bevor deine _Katze_ dazwischengekommen ist", er wirft Chili, die sich unschuldig in der Sonne aalt, einen finsteren Blick aus schmalen Augen zu, "da hatte ich beinahe geglaubt, dass..." Feanor bricht ab, atmet hörbar aus und setzt sich auf.  
"Heute mittag... hätte ich beinahe etwas getan, wofür es... noch zu früh ist", flüstere ich. "Es war... ein Moment der Schwäche."

So. Jetzt ist es heraus, das, was mir wie Blei auf der Seele gelegen hat, seit ich vor ein paar Stunden das Zelt verlassen habe. Ich setze mich ebenfalls auf und greife nach seiner Hand, zwinge mich, in seine dunklen Augen zu sehen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht schimmert in ihnen, lässt die Iris wie poliertes Mahagoni aufscheinen.  
"Ich wusste es", murmelt er, kaum hörbar.  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. "Dabei wünsche ich es mir... _sehr_, Feanor. Das musst du doch gemerkt haben? Wenn ich meine Aufgabe erfüllt habe und Dagnar Steinhaupts Blut im Schnee der Zittergipfel versickert ist... wenn ich dann _frei_ bin... dann werde ich über meine Zukunft nachdenken. Meine Zukunft mit _dir_... wenn du dann noch bei mir bist. Wenn du das mit mir durchstehen kannst. Dann werde ich dir gehören, ganz und gar, mit allem, was von mir noch übrig ist... auch wenn das vielleicht nicht mehr viel ist. Wenn du... wenn du mich dann noch haben willst."

Nachdem ich einige Sekunden lang seinem ernsten, forschenden Blick standgehalten habe, lasse ich den Kopf schließlich sinken, warte in der sich zur Unendlichkeit ausdehnenden Zeit darauf, dass er etwas, _irgend etwas_, erwidert. Ich zupfe nervös an den Nähten meiner Wildlederstiefel herum. Während die Sekundenbruchteile träge dahinkriechen und jeder Lidschlag qualvolle Äonen lang zu dauern scheint, schweigt er... und schweigt. Und plötzlich bin ich mir sicher, dass er nicht bleiben wird, dass die Aussicht auf die Zukunft nicht mehr genug ist... dass ich zu viel von ihm verlange, ihn einmal zu oft vertröstet habe. Er wird gehen, wird mich verlassen. Ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, doch der Schmerz beginnt schon jetzt, mich zu zerreißen, noch bevor er überhaupt etwas gesagt hat.

"Oder willst du... lieber gehen? Du kannst es ruhig sagen. Ich könnte es verstehen." Besser ich spreche es aus, als diese Tortur der Warterei zu ertragen. Ich mache es ihm leicht, so viel bin ich ihm schuldig. Nun muss er nur noch zustimmen.

Aber Feanor sagt gar nichts.

Mein eigener Herzschlag, dumpf und dröhnend wie eine in quälend langsamem Takt geschlagene Pauke, erschüttert mich bis ins Mark, lässt mein Blut donnernd in meinen Ohren rauschen, und mir wird kalt, so kalt bei dem Gedanken, nein - bei der _Gewissheit_, meinen Weg allein gehen zu müssen, der Gewissheit, dass es jenseits der Rache nun nichts weiter für mich geben wird. Mein Hals wird eng, ein faustgroßer Knoten wächst in meiner Kehle, und Tränen steigen heiß und ungebeten in meine Augen, tropfen schließlich in meinen Schoß, wo sie dunkles Muster aus nassen, ineinanderlaufenden Flecken auf dem grünen Wildleder meiner Rüstung hinterlassen. Ich fühle mich so einsam und verlassen wie ein Kätzchen, das man allein in der Wüste ausgesetzt hat.


	49. Das Zepter von Orr

**49. Das Zepter von Orr  
**

Stunden scheinen zu vergehen in der erdrückenden, bleiernen Stille der Ungewissheit, die Momente in Ewigkeiten verwandelt - bis er mich in seine Arme zieht und mich so fest an sich presst, dass meine Lippen zwischen meinen Zähnen und den schweren Silbermedaillons, die auf seiner Brust liegen, schmerzhaft gequetscht werden.  
Schließlich, nach weiteren bangen Unendlichkeiten, hebt Feanor sanft mein Gesicht an, blickt mir in die Augen, eindringlich und beinahe gekränkt, und wischt mit dem Fingerrücken meine Tränen fort.  
"Ich könnte dich tausend Dinge fragen", murmelt er. "Ich könnte dich fragen, warum du weinst. Warum du nicht zu deinen Entscheidungen stehst. Und warum du immerzu zweifelst. An dir selbst. Und vor allem an _mir_. Warum, _koishii_? Habe ich dir jemals Anlass dazu gegeben?"  
Ich schüttele hilflos den Kopf. "Nein... Aber ich dachte... nach dem, was vorhin passiert ist... oder vielmehr, fast passiert wäre, und dem, was ich eben gesagt habe... da dachte ich, dass ich dich... allmählich überstrapaziere."  
Feanor seufzt leise, birgt mein Gesicht wieder an seiner Halsbeuge und streichelt über mein Haar. "Ich finde es großartig, dass du so viel... _denkst_, Tari. Leider denkst du zu oft in die falsche Richtung... und zerfleischst dich damit selbst. Du interpretierst das, was ich _nicht_ sage - noch dazu völlig falsch -, statt mir einfach _das_ zu glauben, _was_ ich sage. Warum tust du das?"  
Ich schniefe und kämpfe mit dem Kloß in meinem Hals, weiß darauf so schnell keine schlagfertige Antwort.  
"Ich habe dir versprochen, und nicht nur einmal, dass ich an deiner Seite bleibe", fährt er leise fort. "Was auch immer geschieht. So lange du willst. Auch wenn diese... _unsere_... Situation mich viel... Selbstbeherrschung kostet. Aber das habe ich vorher gewusst. Was soll ich denn noch tun, damit du mir vertraust? Damit du mich nicht ständig fragst, ob ich lieber gehen will? Möchtest du, dass ich es dir _aufschreibe_?"  
"Ich... nein.. aber..." Ich spüre, wie ich bis unter die Haarwurzeln dunkelrot anlaufe. "Ich denke nur..."  
"Nein. Nicht. Für den Moment solltest du wirklich damit aufhören. Es führt zu nichts."  
"Aber ich..."  
"Schsch." Er legt seine Fingerspitzen auf meinen Mund, neigt den Kopf und lässt seine Lippen den Platz seiner Finger einnehmen, küsst mich langsam, ohne Hast, weich und lange, und ich höre den tonnenschweren Gesteinskoloss, der von meinem Herzen fällt, mit gewaltigem Donnerschlag am Boden eines klaftertiefen Abgrundes zerschellen.

"Frag mich nie wieder, ob ich dich verlassen will. Ziehe nie wieder mein Versprechen in Zweifel. Das tut mir weh", sagt er rauh, nachdem unsere Lippen sich wieder voneinander gelöst haben. "Ich will dir nichts vormachen, Tari... das, was heute passiert ist, trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, mir das Warten zu erleichtern. Umso mehr, als du mich hast glauben lassen, das Warten habe ein Ende."  
"Du bist enttäuscht", murmle ich. Schuldbewusst senke ich den Kopf, beißende Scham darüber, dass ich ihn verletzt habe, zerrt schmerzhaft an meinem Gewissen. Ich hätte mich nie so weit vergessen, es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen...  
Feanor schnaubt. "Wundert dich das? Ich wäre kein Mann, wenn es nicht so wäre."  
"Es tut mir leid", wispere ich, und in diesem Moment wünsche ich mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Erde sich auftun und mich verschlingen würde.  
"Manchmal glaube ich, du bist eine Art Prüfung, die mir die Götter auferlegt haben... und wenn der Preis nicht das wäre, was mein Herz mehr begehrt als alles andere, hätte ich schon längst aufgegeben."  
Seine Stimme ist immer leiser geworden, so dass mir die letzten Worte fast entgangen wären - fast. _Das, was sein Herz mehr begehrt als alles andere_... Mein eigenes Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, und für die Dauer eines Lidschlags bin ich mir unsicher, ob ich vor Glück weinen soll, oder ob es eine Bürde ist, vor der ich am liebsten die Flucht ergreifen würde.

Feanor räuspert sich, bevor er mit rauher Stimme fortfährt. "Du hast gesagt, wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast, willst du... zu mir gehören. Hast du wenigstens _das_ so gemeint?" Er hebt mein Kinn an, um mir ernst in die Augen zu schauen, und ich winde mich unbehaglich unter seinem forschenden Blick. Aber es ist nicht so, dass ich es nicht verdient hätte.  
"Ja... ja", flüstere ich stockend, "das habe ich. Und ich werde es auch morgen noch so meinen." Es ist die Wahrheit, stelle ich fest. Ich meine es _wirklich_ so.  
Er zieht mich wortlos fester in die Arme, bis ich kaum noch Luft bekomme.  
"Es... es tut mir leid, dass ich es dir so schwer mache", setze ich hinzu, und mein Herz zieht sich zusammen, weil es mir selbst wehtut, dass ich ihm das auferlegen muss.  
Er atmet langsam aus, schluckt. "Mir auch", entgegnet er schließlich. "Weißt du, Ruhe und Geduld sind kein ursprünglicher Teil meines Wesens, auch wenn es vielleicht so scheint."  
"Wie meinst du das?", flüstere ich. Das überrascht mich nun wirklich, denn ich habe nie zuvor jemanden getroffen, der so sehr in sich ruht wie Feanor. Andererseits, diese Neigung zur Eifersucht... und die kaum unterdrückte Wut, mit der er den Mantel-Justiziar Hablion am Blutstein niederstreckte.... das passt eigentlich nicht recht in das Bild, das ich von ihm habe.  
"Diese Eigenschaften habe ich allein meiner Ausbildung zu verdanken", erklärt er leise. "Als Kind und auch noch als Heranwachsender war ich hochfahrend und impulsiv. Meine Wutausbrüche waren gefürchtet."  
"Wirklich? Es fällt mir schwer, mir das vorzustellen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich dich sogar für ein bisschen temperamentlos gehalten." Kaum haben die Worte meine Lippen verlassen, würde ich mir auch schon am liebsten auf die Zunge beißen. Zerknirscht blinzele ich zu ihm hoch und hoffe, dass ich ihn nicht schon wieder gekränkt habe - das war ja nun nicht gerade ein Kompliment. Warum mache ich nur immer alles falsch?

"Oh nein." Zu meiner Erleichterung lacht er leise. "Du verwechselst mangelndes Temperament mit Selbstkontrolle, _koishii_. Es hat vieler Jahre des Trainings bedurft, mir die Unbeherrschtheit auszutreiben - weil es lebensnotwendig für mich war."  
"Lebensnotwendig? Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen?" Ich lege meinen Kopf an seine Schulter, vorsichtig, zögernd, habe beinahe Angst, dass er mich zurückstößt. Aber er tut es nicht. Ich entspanne mich ein bisschen, puste eine Strähne seines langen Haars fort, die der laue Wind kitzelnd über meine Nasenspitze weht.  
"Keineswegs", antwortet er ernst. "Von jedem Magier, der sich nicht selbst kontrollieren kann, geht eine große Gefahr aus. Und ein Ritualist, der sich nicht immer, zu _jeder_ _Zeit_, vollkommen im Griff hat, steht schon mit einem Bein im Grab. Es macht ihn angreifbar, und er wird früher oder später auf den verschlungenen Pfaden des Schattenreichs ins Straucheln geraten... nämlich dann, wenn er einem Geist begegnet, der selbst in seiner entkörperlichten Form noch stark genug ist, die unkontrollierten Emotionen gegen den Ritualisten selbst wenden zu können."  
"Oh... Und was geschieht, wenn einem Ritualisten das passiert?"  
Feanor deutet ein Achselzucken an. "Wenn er Glück hat, findet er einen schnellen Tod. Wenn er Pech hat, endet er als Besessener. Als unfreiwilliger Wirt für eine Entität aus purer Bosheit. Als Gefahr für die Gesellschaft. Er wird gnadenlos gejagt, überwältigt und schließlich beseitigt. Manchmal", seine Stimme wird wieder leiser, "spüre ich, wie mir die Kontrolle zu entgleiten droht. Das sind die Momente, in denen ich mich in der Schlacht lieber auf mein Schwert verlasse und das Schattenreich meide."  
"Das... das ist schrecklich! Ich wusste nicht, dass es so gefährlich ist, ein Ritualist zu sein", murmle ich. Seine Worte haben mich wirklich erschreckt, ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken, und ich überlege selbstkritisch, dass ich, wäre ich ein Ritualist, vermutlich schon tot wäre.  
"Alles, was man nicht beherrscht, kann gefährlich sein. Deshalb sollte man stets Perfektion anstreben. Bisweilen allerdings... liegt gerade in der Perfektion die größte Gefahr." Er lächelt, ganz leicht nur, und küsst mich wieder, bis ich mich, um Atem ringend, von ihm lösen muss.

"Wenn diese Mission hier vorbei ist, werden wir tun, was wir besprochen haben", murmelt Feanor, haucht einen Kuss auf jedes meiner noch geschlossenen Augenlider. "Von der Küste nehmen wir ein Schiff nach Löwenstein und von dort eins nach Droknars Schmiede, direkt in die Zittergipfel. Damit du deine Aufgabe erfüllen kannst. Und danach... danach kannst du _mir_ vielleicht bei etwas helfen."  
Ich öffne die Augen, um ihn anzusehen. "Ich... ja, natürlich... was meinst du?"  
"Ich meine das, weshalb ich ursprünglich nach Tyria gekommen bin. Meine Wurzeln finden. Falls es hier etwas zu finden gibt."  
"Oh... ja", krächze ich. Mein schlechtes Gewissen erwacht erneut, zückt einen langen, spitzen Gegenstand und rammt ihn mir mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube, als mir mit einem Schlag bewusst wird, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit ich es seit Monaten hinnehme, dass Feanor meine Schlachten mit mir schlägt, während ich das, was _sein_ Herz bewegt, vollkommen vergessen habe. Beschämt beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe.  
"Natürlich, Feanor... wir könnten in den Hafenstädten anfangen... es muss ja Listen geben über Ein- und Auswanderer. Die Bürokratie ist überall gleich, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass die Behörden irgend etwas wegwerfen. Da können wir uns bestimmt durch die Akten der letzten zweihundert Jahre wühlen", beeile ich mich, eifrig zu zuzustimmen.  
"Ja, daran hatte ich auch gedacht. Wir werden unsere Pläne genau ausarbeiten, wenn es soweit ist. Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mitkommst."  
"Natürlich komme ich mit!"  
"Das ist schön." Er lächelt und küsst mich erneut. "Aber jetzt müssen wir uns auf das konzentrieren, was direkt vor uns liegt. Komm, lass uns noch einen Blick auf Derikks Karte werfen."

Und so liegen wir nebeneinander auf dem Bauch im weichen Gras und diskutieren mögliche und unmögliche Taktiken, prägen uns eventuelle Fluchtwege ein, bis ich die Karte aus dem Gedächtnis hätte aufzeichnen können. Im Hintergrund meines Bewusstseins, tief in meinem Herzen, spüre ich überwältigende Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit, weil er trotz aller Komplikationen zu mir hält, mich nicht im Stich lässt - und gleichzeitig großes Erstaunen eben darüber. Wenn ich er wäre... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das aushalten könnte, und ich frage mich, womit ich - eine kleine, dünne Waldläuferin mit zu viel Temperament und zu spitzer Zunge, die weder besonders hübsch noch besonders klug, dafür aber ständig mit sich selbst beschäftigt ist und mindestens einmal täglich in Tränen ausbricht - die anscheinend bedingungslose Liebe dieses Mannes eigentlich verdient habe.

************

Stunden später, nach Einbruch der Nacht, haben wir den Außenposten verlassen und blicken aus der Sicherheit der tiefen Schatten, die eine hohe Felswand in unserem Rücken wirft, über die weite Ebene vor uns, deren dunkle, grasige Gleichförmigkeit von verstreutem Buschwerk, aufgetürmten Felsen und in der Ferne lodernden Wachfeuern des Mantels aufgelockert wird, bis das Auge am Horizont an die schwarze Begrenzung der hohen Hügelkette stößt, die von Norden her durch das Gebiet schneidet. Auch der erste Wachturm ist bereits in Sicht, ragt finster und bedrohlich in den sternengesprenkelten Nachthimmel. Stirnrunzelnd kaue ich an meiner Unterlippe herum - hoffentlich finden wir einen Weg, ihn zu umgehen.

Der Mond ist noch nicht aufgegangen, aber es ist eine sternenklare Nacht, und die Sicht ist gut - beinahe zu gut für unser Vorhaben. Ich rücke meine beiden Köcher auf dem Rücken zurecht, nehme Feanors Sturmbogen zur Hand. Die Chaosmaterie, aus der er besteht, leuchtet mit geisterhaftem Eisblau in der Finsternis und schmiegt sich mit leisem, beruhigendem Summen in meine Handfläche. Die winzigen Blitze, die an ihm entlanglaufen, kribbeln auf meiner Haut. Nicht zum ersten Mal überkommt mich das Gefühl, dass dieser Bogen auf gespenstische Weise _lebendig_ ist. Heute nacht jedoch kann ich ihn nicht verwenden - sein helles Leuchten könnte uns verraten. Ich muss mich auf meinen Recurvebogen verlassen, dessen Schussgeschwindigkeit und Genauigkeit zwar unübertroffen sind, der jedoch eine geringere Reichweite hat. Bedauernd stopfe ich den Sturmbogen in sein Lederfutteral und befestige ihn auf meinem Rücken.

Ich blicke in die Runde, betrachte meine Kameraden und hoffe inständig, dass unsere Tarnung für unser Vorhaben ausreichen wird. Alesia hat ihre schneeweiße Heilerkleidung schweren Herzens dunkelgrün gefärbt, Orion und Ennok verbergen ihr blondes Haar unter dunklen Tüchern, die sie nach Piratenart im Nacken zusammengeknotet haben. Selbst dem etwas weichlichen Orion verleiht dieser Kopfschmuck etwas Verwegenes, denke ich und unterdrücke ein Kichern. Beinahe jeden Zentimeter nackter Haut haben wir zwecks Tarnung mit breiten Streifen schwarzer Farbe bemalt, die wir aus mit Fett vermischtem Ruß hergestellt haben. Selbst unsere Gesichter haben wir auf diese Weise verziert, so dass nur noch das Weiße unserer Augäpfel daraus hervorblitzt. Ich blicke an mir herab, betrachte das Streifenmuster auf meinem Bauch und meinen Beinen und frage mich, warum ich vorhin überhaupt gebadet habe.  
"Gut siehst du aus, Füchs... Tari", flüstert Ennok mir zu und grinst. Er ist der einzige, der auf Streifen im Gesicht verzichten konnte, denn er trägt eine mit dünnen, bereits etwas matt gewordenen Silberfäden bestickte, dunkelgrüne Seidenmaske, die sein Antlitz vollkommen verdeckt. "Wie ein Streifenhörnchen", setzt er hinzu. "Süß."  
Ich fühle, wie Feanor, der dicht hinter mir steht, sich anspannt. Er sagt nichts, doch ich spüre seinen mühsam unterdrückten Ärger. Beinahe meine ich, ein leises Knurren zu hören, wie von einem großen Raubtier, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das nur ein.

"Bringen wir es hinter uns", raune ich den anderen zu. "Ich werde vorausgehen, ich kenne die Landkarte auswendig. Bleibt in den Schatten und bewegt euch lautlos! Ihr müsst eins werden mit der Nacht!"

"_Ihr müsst e__ins werden mit der Nacht!_" äfft Orion augenrollend. "Du redest manchmal einen Mist, Tari!"

Ich grinse und verpasse ihm eine Kopfnuss, bevor ich in geduckter Haltung voranschleiche. Vor meinem inneren Auge hat sich die Karte des Gebiets ausgebreitet. Unter den dünnen Sohlen meiner Stiefel höre ich das Gras leise quietschen, Grillen zirpen ihr Nachtlied in dem ausgedehnten Buschwerk links von uns. Es geht ein ganz leichter, lauwarmer Wind, der mein Haar leise flattern lässt und einen schwachen Hauch von Fäulnis aus den nahegelegenen Sümpfen in meine Nase weht. Wir müssen an dem Wachturm vorbei, dessen dunkler Umriss in meinem Sichtfeld allmählich größer wird. Auf der Karte war kein Pfad zu sehen, aber vielleicht gibt es doch eine Möglichkeit, ihn ungesehen zu umgehen, denn er ist gewiss randvoll mit Weißmänteln, die hoch erfreut wären, uns als willkommene Gäste zu nächtlichen Folterspielchen zu begrüßen. Um die fünfzig Fuß vor uns lodert ein großes Feuer, ich höre deutlich sein Prasseln, und ich höre Stimmen - Wachleute. Ich bedeute den anderen, stehenzubleiben und pirsche lautlos gegen den Wind voran, um festzustellen, wie viele es sind.

Es handelt sich nur um zwei einsame Mantelkrieger, die es sich vor dem Feuer gemütlich gemacht haben, mit dem Rücken zu mir, ohne zu ahnen, dass sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschleicht. Ich will sie nicht töten, aber wenn sie mich entdecken... Ihre Silhouetten heben sich schwarz vor der lodernden Glut des Feuers ab. Sie tragen keine Helme, unterhalten sich ungezwungen und laut genug, dass ich auch aus zwanzig Fuß Entfernung jedes Wort verstehen kann. Ich winke meine Kameraden zu mir, bedeute ihnen gleichzeitig, kein Geräusch zu verursachen, während sie herankommen. Ich pirsche näher an das Feuer heran, tief geduckt, beinahe auf allen vieren. Es liegt genau auf unserer Route, und ich spähe angestrengt in die Finsternis, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, die beiden Wachen zu umgehen. Durch das Buschwerk links von uns, das sich dicht an eine Wand aus Schwärze schmiegt - das sind die felsigen Hügel, die das Gebiet einrahmen -, scheint ein schmaler Pfad zu führen. Damit werden wir es versuchen müssen.

"Ich hörte, Beichtvater Dorian selbst kommt her, um den Tempel zu inspizieren", erzählt der linke Mantelritter seinem Ordensbruder unterdessen. Er ist etwas größer als der rechte und kaut irgendwas.  
"Das ist bloß ein Gerücht", antwortet sein Kumpan. "Warum sollte Dorian hierher kommen?"  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht will er das Zepter von Orr sehen."  
"Du Idiot. Er _hat_ es doch schon gesehen." Der Weißmantel rülpst.

Eine Weile herrscht schmatzendes Schweigen, während meine Kameraden sich Meter um Meter leise zu meiner Position schleichen. Die Weißmäntel haben uns noch nicht bemerkt, und ich hoffe, dass es so bleibt. Nicht nur könnten die Kampfgeräusche zu unerwünschter Aufmerksamkeit von weiteren Patrouillen führen - ich will auch nicht ohne Not diese beiden kleinen Handlanger zu Grenth schicken, die wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen, mit welchen Greueltaten ihre Anführer ihre Macht sichern. Der Wind trägt den Geruch brennenden Holzes und in den Flammen brutzelnden Fleisches mit sich, der den Gestank der Sümpfe gnädig überlagert.

"Letzte Nacht habe ich einen Knochendrachen gesehen", berichtet die linke Mantelwache weiter. Er greift nach etwas neben sich, stopft es sich in den Mund und kaut lautstark.  
"Einen Knochendrachen?" Die Stimme seines Kollegen klingt zweifelnd. "Im Ernst? Wo?"  
"Im Sumpf drüben. Ein paar Ghoule haben ihn an der Leine spazierengeführt."  
"Ah, wirklich? Verdammt noch eins."

Inzwischen sind die anderen herangekommen, unhörbar für jemanden, der nicht mit ihnen rechnet, und doch vernehme ich das leise Klirren der Talismane und Ketten auf Feanors Rüstung, und ich überlege besorgt, ob uns das nicht irgendwann heute nacht zum Verhängnis wird. Ich deute zu dem kaum erkennbaren Pfad durch das Buschwerk und schleiche voraus. Kaum haben wir die Deckung erreicht, knackt ein Zweig unter Stephans Fuß. Der scharfe Ton bricht durch die Stille wie ein Donnerschlag, und wir erstarren sofort zu Stein.  
Der linke Mantelkrieger springt auf. "He! Wer da!", brüllt er.  
"Wassn los?" Der andere Wächter hebt den Kopf und späht mit mäßiger Neugier um sich.  
"Ich weiß nicht", entgegnet der erste. Wir atmen nicht einmal, verschmelzen unsichtbar, unhörbar, mit den dichten Büschen. "Hörte sich an wie ein Geräusch."  
"Ein Geräusch, wie? Wird wohl dein Knochendrache gewesen sein", meint der zweite Wachmann und lässt ein irritierend hohes Kichern hören. "Setz dich wieder hin. Dein Würstchen verbrennt übrigens gerade zu Holzkohle."

Wir warten, jeden Muskel angespannt, wagen kaum, Luft zu holen, bis sich die beiden Weißmäntel endlich wieder in ihr Gespräch vertieft haben, und schleichen dann leise weiter. Jenseits des Buschwerkes bleiben wir für eine Sekunde stehen, nun wieder den weichen, sicheren Grasboden unter den Füßen. Ich blicke die anderen an und halte den Finger an die Lippen - eine eigentlich überflüssige Geste, die meiner eigenen Nervosität entspringt, die mir mein Herz bis zum Halse schlagen lässt.

Fast hätten wir es geschafft, ungesehen an dem Wachturm vorbeizukommen - fast. Wir haben den hohen, aus mächtigen grauen Steinquadern rundgemauerten Turm schon beinahe hinter uns gelassen, als eine vierköpfige Mantel-Patrouille um die Ecke der scharf zulaufenden Felskante biegt, in deren Schatten wir uns schmiegen, und direkt in unsere Arme stolpert.  
"DA!! Rebellen-Geschmeiß!! Haltet sie! Packt die Verräter!!", brüllt der vorderste von drei Kriegern, und umgehend befinden sie sich in einer wilden Rauferei mit Stephan, Chili und Feanor, der eilig zwei Geister aus dem Schattenreich herbeiruft, die grelle Blitzkugeln auf die Angreifer schleudern. Der der vierte Weißmantel jedoch, ein Heiler, ergreift die Flucht, rennt mit lauten "Hilfe!! HIIIILFEE!! Eindringlinge!!"-Rufen zurück in Richtung Turm. Mein Verkrüppelungsschuss erwischt ihn in der Kniekehle, lässt ihn zu Boden stürzen, wo der von Orion beschworene Meteorschauer ihn trifft und nicht mehr aufstehen lässt. Doch es ist schon zu spät - die Wache oben auf dem Turm hat uns bemerkt. Kein Wunder bei dem Krach, den der Kampf verursacht. 'Tötet die Weißmäntel schnell und lautlos', hat Derikk Todesklinge gesagt - wie soll das gehen, wenn Schwert funkenschlagend gegen Schwert knallt und die Stahlspitzen meiner Pfeile mit lautem Plinkern die metallenen Rüstungen unserer Widersacher durchschlagen?! Der Kampfeslärm und das Gebrüll scheinen mir ohrenbetäubend, und bange hoffe ich, dass das Gepolter nicht auch noch bis zum nächsten Wachturm dringt - dann wären wir verloren. Auch so ist die Turmbesatzung uns zahlenmäßig bereits überlegen.

Eilig presche ich vor, mache einen Satz über den gefallenen Mantel-Heiler hinweg, um die beiden Bogenschützen aufs Korn zu nehmen, die oben auf der Turmspitze hinter den brusthohen Zinnen Wache halten und ihren Kollegen, die jetzt aus dem Inneren des Wachturmes fluten, mit lautem Geschrei und hektischen Gesten den Weg zu uns weisen. Ich muss sie zum Schweigen bringen, sofort.  
"Nimm den Sturmbogen! Mit dem Recurvebogen musst du zu nah heran!", bellt Feanor, der mit mir Schritt gehalten hat, mir ins Ohr, doch die Idee hatte ich schon selbst. Ungeduldig zerre ich den Chaos-Langbogen aus seiner Lederhülle - da wir ohnehin entdeckt sind, kann ich ihn auch benutzen.  
"Tatsächlich! Da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen", knirsche ich Feanor mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu, und ich gebe mir nicht allzu viel Mühe, die Ironie daran zu hindern, beißend aus meinen Worten zu tropfen. Das Wissen, dass seine Worte nur seiner Sorge um mich entspringen, hält mich aber immerhin davon ab, ihm höflich zu erklären, dass ich von einem _Ritualisten_ keine fachlichen Ratschläge in Sachen Bogenkunde benötige.  
Mit raschen, routinierten Bewegungen plaziere ich zwei Giftpfeile auf der Sehne und lege auf die beiden Wächter an. Von dort oben in der luftigen Höhe ihres Postens kann man sie wahrscheinlich meilenweit durch die stille Nacht brüllen hören - ich muss schnell sein, schnell und exakt... die beiden Pfeile treffen die nebeneinander stehenden Wachleute in je ein Auge. Synchron kippen sie nach hinten, als hätten sie das so einstudiert, und verschwinden aus meinem Blickfeld. Schweiß perlt auf meiner Stirn und droht, mir in die Augen zu laufen, doch ich kann ihn nicht wegwischen, um meine kunstvolle Tarnbemalung nicht zu zerstören. Unwillig schüttele ich meine Mähne, die mir schwer im Nacken klebt - die laue Nachtluft scheint plötzlich unerträglich heiß zu sein.

Ohne Feanors Geister und Claudes Knochendiener, deren kleine Armee mit jedem gefallenen Weißmantel weiter wächst, wären wir sicherlich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten - doch auch so spüren wir die zahlenmäßige Übermacht der Weißmäntel deutlich, denn einigen gelingt es, durch die Phalanx der Knochenschrecks und Geisterangriffe zu brechen. Stephan und Chili bleibt es überlassen, sie zu Boden zu schicken und in Würfelchen zu hacken und zu reißen. Einer der Krieger wuchtet sich an Stephan vorbei und stürmt brüllend auf Feanor ein, das Sternenlicht lässt die weißgoldene Rüstung des Mantelkriegers hell aufschimmern. Mir bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen, als ich mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachten muss, wie Feanor rückwärts ausweichen will und dabei beinahe über einen toten Weißmantel stürzt - in allerletzter Sekunde kann er der gewaltigen Axt des Kriegers noch ausweichen. Rasch fängt er sich wieder, tritt einen Schritt zurück, hebt die Smaragdklinge mit beiden Armen hoch über den Kopf. Mit scharfem Pfeifen saust das Langschwert nieder und teilt den Widersacher mit einem gewaltigen Hieb von der Schulter bis zur Hüfte in zwei Hälften. Rasch dreht Feanor sich beiseite, um der Blutfontaine auszuweichen, die aus dem fallenden Kadaver sprudelt. Waffengeklirr und Kampfesgebrüll erfüllen die Luft, und doch kann ich über allem noch das abgehackte Rasseln meines Atems und den aufgeregten Schlag meines Herzens hören. Der faulige Gestank der sich über den Grasboden ergießenden Eingeweide mischt sich mit kupfernem Blutgeruch, der die Luft schwer macht wie flüssiges Blei. Übelkeit lässt meinen Magen revoltieren, und ich unterdrücke den aufkommenden Brechreiz.

"Wehe, du lässt dich abschlachten!", brülle ich Feanor zu und suche seinen Blick, schaue nicht weg, bis er mir mit beruhigendem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass er besser aufpassen wird, bevor er drei neue Geister herbeiruft und Stephan hilft, mit zwei weiteren Kriegern fertigzuwerden.

Die große Anzahl der auf uns einstürmenden Mantelkrieger gibt ihren Zauberwirkern die Möglichkeit, hinten zu bleiben und ihre Sprüche aus relativer Sicherheit heraus zu wirken. Dennoch fällt mit der Zeit einer nach dem anderen um, ohne direkt angegriffen worden zu sein. Seit einer Weile schon beobachte ich Ennok aus dem Augenwinkel, während ich meine Schüsse auf die noch weiter hinten stehenden Heiler absetze, um ihre Heilzauber zu unterbrechen, und ich staune, wie leichtfüßig der hünenhafte Mesmer sich zu bewegen weiß. Elegant dreht er sich blitzschnell um sich selbst, wie ein Ballettänzer, und richtet seinen Zweihandstab auf zwei Mantelmagier, die einen Feuerzauber nach dem anderen wirken. Und je öfter sie das tun, desto schwächer werden sie, bis sie irgendwann von allein umfallen. Ennok grinst breit, als er sieht, wie ich mir zwischen zwei Ablenkschüssen auf die Heiler einen staunenden Blick nicht verkneifen kann.

"Was hast du gemacht?", rufe ich ihm zu, während mein Giftpfeil einen der Mantel-Heiler in der Kehle erwischt. Gurgelnd und grünen Schleim spuckend bricht der Weißmantel zusammen.  
"Rückschlag", meint Ennok zufrieden und streichelt liebevoll über den Kopf seines Zweihandstabes, in den ein großer, dunkelgrüner Edelstein eingelassen ist. Silberne Runen sind darin eingeprägt, die matt im Mondlicht schimmern. "Eine Verhexung gegen andere Magier. Mit jedem Zauber, den sie wirken, nehmen sie selbst erheblichen Schaden. Wenn die Verhexung nicht entfernt wird und die Magier sich nicht darum scheren, dass sie damit belegt sind, sondern munter weiter zaubern, bringen sie sich selbst um. So wie diese da. Dämlich, nicht wahr?" Ennoks weiße Zähne blitzen in der Dunkelheit.  
"In der Tat." Feixend ziehe ich einen neuen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, aber es gibt nichts mehr zu tun - die Turmbesatzung ist erledigt. Während Orion, Stephan und Claude sich um Alesia drängen, damit sie ihre Schnitt- und Brandwunden behandelt, knie ich nieder und untersuche Chili auf Verletzungen. Außer etwas angesengtem Fell am Rücken fehlt ihr zum Glück nichts.  
Schließlich erhebe ich mich ächzend, noch immer etwas außer Atem, und sammele meine Pfeile wieder ein. Wer weiß, gegen wie viele Weißmäntel wir heute noch antreten müssen, jeder liegengelassene Pfeil wäre Verschwendung, die ich mir nicht leisten kann. Angelegentlich werfe ich einen Blick in den Himmel, prüfe den Stand der Sterne. Die Schlacht hat uns eine gute Dreiviertelstunde gekostet, und wir brauchen weitere zwanzig Minuten, bis wir sicher sein können, dass keine weiteren Patrouillen alarmiert worden sind, und bis wir genug Kraft geschöpft haben, um weiterzuschleichen.

Vorsichtig folgen wir der schroffen, dunklen Hügelkette, welche die Flussuferprovinz mit nur einem schmalen Durchgang fast in zwei Hälften teilt, in Richtung Süden, und immer wieder treffen wir auf kleine Patrouillen des Weißen Mantels. Meist können wir sie überraschen, so dass ihnen keine Zeit bleibt, Alarm zu schlagen, und doch zieht sich der Knoten in meinem Magen immer fester zusammen. Wenn schon hier so viele Weißmäntel das Gebiet durchstreifen, womit müssen wir dann erst rechnen, wenn wir in die Nähe des Tempels der Unsichtbaren gelangen?

Nachdem wir einen weiteren Wachturm umgehen konnten, ändert sich die Landschaft. Kleine Häuschen, gemauert aus rohem Stein und gedeckt mit muffig wirkendem Stroh, zum Teil schon in fortgeschrittenem Stadium des Verfalls, bieten uns Deckung vor den Patrouillen, bis wir den südlichen Pfad durch die Sümpfe erreichen. Die kleine Ansiedlung ist umgeben von terrassenartig angelegten Feldern, doch gleich dahinter muss der Sumpf beginnen - der Gestank ist unverkennbar. Einige der Dorfbewohner sind zu dieser späten Stunde noch draußen, hacken Holz, schärfen Sensen oder sitzen vor ihren Häusern in der lauen Nachtluft und unterhalten sich. Niemand bemerkt uns, als wir den Hohlweg in ihrem Rücken entlang zum Sumpf schleichen, und ich frage mich, wie es wohl sein muss für diese Menschen, hier unter dieser erdrückenden Übermacht der Weißmäntel zu leben, die ihnen nicht einmal gestatten, zu glauben, woran sie wollen, oder eben auch an gar nichts, so wie es jedermanns eigene freie Entscheidung sein sollte.

"Claude!" Ich bleibe stehen, so dass ich hinter Feanor und Ennok, die sich stets eng an meiner Seite halten, zurückfalle. Ich stupse meinen nekromantischen Kameraden an den Oberarm und deute auf das anliegende Feld. "Eins von deinen Viechern hat sich selbständig gemacht. Pass auf, dass es keinen von den Dörflern angreift!" Besorgt blicke ich dem Knochenschreck hinterher, der torkelnd durch die Tomatensträucher watschelt, wie ein betrunkenes Stück Schlachtabfall, so groß wie ein Steingipfelzwerg und beinahe noch übelriechender.  
Claude richtet mit diesem beunruhigend wölfischen Grinsen, das so typisch für ihn ist, seinen Einhandstab auf den Knochendiener, der sich gehorsam umdreht und sich wieder seiner 'Herde' anschließt, nachdem sein Gebieter einen kurzen Zauber gemurmelt hat.  
"Wir sind bald im Sumpf", wispere ich Claude zu. "Da können sich deine Kleinen an den Untoten austoben."  
Claude verzieht das blasse Gesicht unter seinem nachtschwarzen Haarschopf. "Freu dich noch ein bisschen an ihrem Anblick. Wenn wir es mit den Untoten zu tun bekommen, wird der Nachschub knapp. Kein Fleisch - keine Knochendiener. Hätten wir nicht den kurzen Weg gehen können? Direkt durch die Mitte?"  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Der hätte uns direkt an drei Wachtürmen vorbeigeführt. Die liegen in Sichtweite zueinander, die Besatzungen könnten sich mithilfe von Leuchtsignalen gegenseitig alarmieren. Ich will nicht ein paar Hundert Weißmänteln auf einmal gegenüberstehen. Ich fürchte, wir kriegen im Tempel schon genug Probleme."

Jeder Sumpf ist unheimlich bei Nacht, und dieser hier ist nicht nur keine Ausnahme, sondern scheint mir wohl der Schlimmste zu sein, den ich je betreten habe. Zerrissene Nebelfetzen wabern wie Dampf über das stehende Wasser und um die hohen Grasbüschel und toten Baumskelette, die daraus hervorragen. Kleine, blasse Irrlichter flitzen durch die bleichen Schwaden, lassen sie in ungesund fahlem Grün aufleuchten und erschweren die Orientierung. Kalte Schauer laufen mir über den Rücken, einer nach dem anderen, und der Schweiß, der zwischen meinen Schulterblättern herabläuft, scheint sich in Eiswasser zu verwandeln. Gänsehaut kriecht meine Wirbelsäule hinauf bis in meine aufgestellten Nackenhärchen, und ich beginne zu zittern, während ich vorsichtig mit den Zehenspitzen nach dem Weg taste, eine Hand um meinen Bogen gekrampft, den anderen Arm seitlich ausgestreckt, um notfalls die Balance halten zu können, falls ich auf diesem trügerischen Grund einen Fehltritt tue. Am liebsten würde ich mich umdrehen und zurückrennen, zurück in die Sicherheit des Außenpostens, muss mich förmlich zwingen, weiterzugehen. Ich drehe mich kurz um, schaue in Feanors angespanntes, rußgeschwärztes Gesicht, in dem sich kein Muskel rührt. Doch er erwidert meinen Blick mit zuversichtlicher Wärme, und fast kann ich im Geist seine Stimme hören, die mir mit sanften Worten Mut zuspricht, Worte in seiner eigenen Sprache, die ich nicht kenne, deren Bedeutung ich aber in meinem Herzen verstehe. Ich schenke ihm ein zögerndes, dankbares Lächeln, und seine Augen leuchten auf, ganz kurz, wie eine Verheißung wärmenden Feuers in der Kälte der Nacht.

Lautes, wehes Ächzen und Stöhnen wie von Dutzenden einsamer, gequälter Seelen durchbricht von Zeit zu Zeit die nächtliche Stille, untermalt vom leisen Knarren der toten Bäume und dem zischenden Ploppen der platzenden Gasbläschen, die aus den vergifteten Wassern emporsteigen und einen ekelhaft fauligen Gestank freisetzen.  
"Hört mal - der Sumpf furzt", witzelt Stephan leise, bricht damit die Anspannung und entlockt uns ein nervöses Kichern.  
"Pass auf, dass du nicht reinfällst, sonst kriegt er auch noch Verstopfung", raunt Alesia ihm zu, während ich vorsichtig weiter vorangehe. Mein inneres Auge legt die Landkarte über das Gelände, das ich im Licht der Sterne vor mir sehe, hilft mir, den sicheren Pfad zu finden. Hohe Pfähle aus halb verrottetem Holz säumen ihn, bleiche Totenschädel, Amulette aus dürren, weißen Fingerknochen und Bündel aus schwarzen Federn, die noch von verwestem Fleisch zusammengehalten werden, baumeln daran, klappern leise im schwachen Wind, werfen im blassgelben Licht der Sterne unheimliche Schatten auf den grasigen Weg.

Glücklicherweise ist der Pfad recht breit, doch der Boden ist aufgeweicht von dem starken Gewitterregen am Mittag, und wir sinken bis zu den Knöcheln darin ein. Hinter mir höre ich Orion leise fluchen. Vermutlich überlegt er gerade, wie er seine teuren Stiefel aus silbergrauem Veloursleder mit modischen roten Applikationen jemals wieder sauber kriegt. Nicht, dass an den Dingern nach all den Monaten in der Wildnis noch viel zu retten wäre, überlege ich und grinse, so breit ich kann, um nicht daran zu denken, wie weit der Weg noch ist, den wir durch den Sumpf zurückzulegen haben, und wie gern ich jetzt ganz woanders wäre.

Die ersten Untoten lassen nicht lange auf sich warten, und wir fallen beinahe alle rücklings ins Wasser, als mit hohlem Fauchen drei Rauchphantome wie aus dem Nichts vor uns auftauchen, geisterhafte, mannshohe Schemen aus schwarzem, transparentem Qualm, die in der Finsternis kaum auszumachen sind, und Blitze auf uns schleudern. Ennoks Mesmer-Verhexungen und Orions Feuerzauber sind das beste Mittel, um diese magiebegabten, dämonischen Wesen unschädlich zu machen, denn meine Pfeile scheinen sie zu durchdringen, ohne Schaden anzurichten, und den Schwertern weichen sie aus, aber sie brennen gut.

Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum.

Nun geht es Schlag auf Schlag, den ganzen langen, gewundenen Weg durch den Sumpf haben wir kaum einmal zehn Minuten Pause bis zum nächsten Kampf. Gegen diese Feinde ist unsere Tarnung nutzlos, sie scheinen uns zu spüren, Eindringlinge in ihrem Reich, die unschädlich gemacht werden müssen. Hüpfende Ghoule, geduckte, stachelbewehrte Kreaturen mit hohen, schrillen Stimmen, langen Fängen und roten Augen, versuchen, uns in die Beine zu beißen, hinter ihnen folgen die schrecklichen Todesreiter, beritten auf grotesken, übergroßen Ziegenskeletten. Mit schweren, rostigen Ketten behängte Magier und acht Fuß hohe Zombies, an deren Knochen noch Reste fauligen Fleisches kleben und die gewaltige, stachelbesetzte Keulen schwingen, stürmen gnadenlos auf uns ein und gönnen uns keine Verschnaufpause. Allein der Gestank, den sie verbreiten, lässt mich beinahe besinnungslos werden. Zum Glück sind die Gruppen klein genug, dass wir sie relativ leicht besiegen können, doch bald sind wir übersät von kleineren Blessuren, Schnitten und Verbrennungen, und die Erschöpfung steht meinen Kameraden ins Gesicht geschrieben. Den Göttern sei Dank, überlege ich, während ich schweratmend meine letzte Kraft in die volle Konzentration auf den Weg lege, dass uns der Knochendrache nicht begegnet ist, von dem die Mantelwache sprach. Ich habe ihn brüllen hören, weit, weit hinten im Sumpf, und einerseits habe ich mir gewünscht, ihn zu sehen, um ihm in meiner Fantasie in prächtige, perlmuttschillernde weiße Schuppen zu kleiden, seine gewaltigen Schwingen mit schimmernden, rosigweißen Membranen zu überziehen, so dass er dem wunderbaren Marmordrachen in der Großen Halle der Zwerge in der Grooble-Schlucht gleichen möge... doch andererseits war ich heilfroh, dass wir nicht gegen einen solch mächtigen Feind antreten mussten.

Es scheint viele Stunden zu dauern, bis wir uns endlich aus dem Sumpf herausgekämpft haben, doch ein Blick auf den Stand der Gestirne am klaren Nachthimmel sagt mir, dass es erst etwa zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht ist. Außerhalb des Sumpfes, etliche Meter vom Weg entfernt, lassen wir uns im Schutze der tiefen Schatten zwischen hohen Felsen und dichtem Buschwerk erschöpft in das weiche, leicht feuchte Gras fallen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Dinas im Tempel auf uns warten wird - hoffentlich so lange, bis wir aufkreuzen -, aber wir brauchen dringend eine Pause. Schweigend sitzen und liegen wir beieinander, während sich unser Atem langsam beruhigt. Ich werfe meine Pfeilköcher beiseite und lasse mich auf den Rücken fallen. Feanor setzt sich zu mir, hebt sanft meinen Kopf an und bettet ihn in seinen Schoß, streichelt mein Haar mit den Fingerspitzen, und ich schließe die Augen, dankbar dafür, dass er da ist, dafür, dass er überhaupt existiert. Über uns wogen seine Heilgeister im Wind, und ich spüre die von ihnen ausgehende Energie, das Gefühl von Kraft und Frische, das mich in kurzen Schüben durchrauscht, und ich merke, wie meine Lungen aufhören zu schmerzen und das Schwächegefühl aus meinen Muskeln weicht.

"Wie weit noch bis zum Tempel, Füchs... Tari?" Ich öffne die Lider einen kleinen Spalt und blicke durch den Vorhang meiner Wimpern in Ennoks von der Seidenmaske verhülltes Gesicht, aus dem seine grauen Augen selbst in der Finsternis der Nacht strahlen wie Sterne.  
"Nicht mehr weit." Ich lasse meine Lider wieder zufallen, rolle die Landkarte vor meinem inneren Auge aus. "Den breiten Weg durch die Terrassenfelder entlang, dann links und gleich wieder rechts, immer eng an der Hügelkette entlang... Noch ein Stückchen geradeaus, und wir sind da. Insgesamt vielleicht vier Meilen. Nicht schlimm."  
"Und wo wird Dinas auf uns warten? Hat Derikk etwas darüber gesagt?", fragt Alesia. Sie klingt erschöpft, und es wundert mich nicht. Sie muss uns schon seit Stunden am Sterben hindern, erst unter den Klingen der Weißmäntel, dann unter den Zaubern und Knochenkeulen der Untoten.  
"Nein. Wir werden das Areal nach ihm absuchen müssen. Was natürlich bedeutet, dass wir alles umbringen müssen, was dort herumläuft."  
"Das wird ein Spaß", wirft Stephan ein. Ich höre die Vorfreude in seiner Stimme und muss lächeln. Ich vernehme, wie er seine Runenklinge ein Stück aus der Scheide zieht, vermutlich, um sie auf Scharten zu untersuchen.  
"Ein _Spaß_...? Du solltest dich mal auf deinen Geisteszustand hin untersuchen lassen", gibt Orion zurück. Ich kann beinahe hören, wie er verständnislos den Kopf schüttelt, und mein Lächeln wird breiter. Ohne gute Freunde wäre das Leben vermutlich kaum erträglich.

Eine gute Stunde und etliche Mantelpatrouillen später gelangen wir endlich, blutbespritzt und schon wieder erschöpft vom mühseligen, geräuschlosen Schleichen und von den Kämpfen, in Sichtweite des Tempels. Selbst meine Oberschenkel brennen von der Anstrengung, und ich möchte gar nicht wissen, wie sich die anderen fühlen, die keine trainierten Waldläufer sind... Die riesige Anlage erinnert mich an den Tempel der Toleranz, auch sie scheint relativ neu erbaut zu sein, ist aber viel größer. Massive Mauern mit Wehrgängen und hohen Zinnen schließen das Areal ein, an der Frontseite scheint es nur einen einzigen Zugang zu geben - und der wird schwer bewacht.

"Die machen Hackfleisch aus uns, wenn wir da reingehen", flüstert Ennok mir zu, und ich nicke wortlos.  
"Wir gehen zur Rückseite", flüstere ich zurück, nachdem ich eine Sekunde überlegt habe. "Vielleicht gibt es eine Art Hintertür."  
Tief in die Schatten der hohen Felswand geduckt, die an die Rückseite der Tempelanlage grenzt, schleichen wir voran. Inzwischen ist auch der fahle Dreiviertelmond aufgegangen und gießt mehr Licht über die nächtliche Landschaft, als mir lieb ist. Aus dem Inneren des Tempelhofes höre ich das leise Klirren der Schwertgehänge der Mantelwachen, die gegen die Beinschienen ihrer Rüstung schlagen, während sie schweren Schrittes ihre Wachrunden abgehen. Der kränkliche Gestank der Sümpfe ist hier kaum mehr auszumachen, die Luft riecht nach dem schweren, saftigen Gras, nach dem Rauch der Wachfeuer und nach dem salzigen Meer der nahen Küste. Endlich erreichen wir die hintere Umfriedung des Tempelkomplexes, und tatsächlich - wir haben Glück. Die Umrisse eines eisenbeschlagenen, vielleicht sieben oder acht Fuß hohen Tores, tief in die dicke Mauer eingelassen, schälen sich aus dem tiefen Grau der Felsquader, kaum wahrzunehmen in der Finsternis der Schatten.

Ich bleibe stehen, breite die Arme aus, damit meine Kameraden anhalten, und scheuche sie tiefer in den schwarzen Schatten der Hügelwand.  
"Ich gehe rein und sehe mich mal um. Ihr bleibt hier!" Doch ich komme nicht einmal dazu, auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, als Feanor mich auch schon am Arm packt, sanft, aber fest.  
"Ich komme mit. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dich allein da reingehen lasse?" Ich blicke in sein Gesicht, seine Züge sind beinahe unkenntlich von den breiten, schwarzen Rußstreifen, die er zur Tarnung aufgetragen hat, aber die beiden steilen Falten zwischen den unmutig zusammengezogenen Brauen sind nicht zu übersehen.  
"Das geht nicht", flüstere ich. "Es tut mir leid, Feanor, aber nicht mit dieser Rüstung, die du trägst... all deine Medaillons und Ketten und Talismane und was weiß ich noch alles würden in der Stille wie Wintertagsglöckchen klingeln. Außerdem funkeln sie, wenn das Licht auf sie fällt." Behutsam winde ich meinen Arm aus seinem Griff, und er lässt es geschehen, behält meine Hand aber noch in der seinen. Er presst die Lippen zusammen - ich habe recht, und er weiß es.  
"Wehe, du lässt dich abschlachten", wiederholt er leise meine eigene Ermahnung an ihn - mit so starkem canthanischen Akzent, dass ich die Worte kaum erkenne. Er lässt meine Finger zögernd los, und ich beuge mich zu Chili hinab, küsse ihre breite Stirn und flüstere ihr zu, dass sie bei Feanor bleiben soll, was sie mit unwirschem Grollen kommentiert.  
"Du solltest wirklich nicht allein gehen", wirft Ennok indessen leise ein. "Ich werde mitkommen. Siehst du" - er blickt an sich herunter, streicht über seine schlichte, aber teure Kleidung aus schwerem, schwarzem Samt und weichem Leder, und seine Augen lächeln - "an mir funkelt gar nichts. Außer meiner Persönlichkeit."  
Ich muss grinsen. Immer noch der alte Charmeur, mit einem Selbstvertrauen, das selbst für seine nicht unbeträchtliche Körpergröße überproportioniert erscheint. Ich blicke zu Feanor hinüber, dessen Augen unverwandt auf Ennok gerichtet sind und gefährlich glitzern, doch dann gibt er sich einen Ruck, wenn auch sichtlich mit Mühe.  
"_Guì yì wán zhěng. Sǐ shì fǒu zè_", zischt er.  
Ennok wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, sagt jedoch nichts, nickt nur knapp und huscht hinter mir her zu dem hölzernen Seitentor.

Vorsichtig, Zoll für Zoll, damit möglichst nichts quietscht, drücke ich den massiven Eisengriff des Tores nach unten und lehne meine Schulter gegen den Torflügel - nichts rührt sich. Ich ziehe - immer noch nichts.

"Verdammt, die Mistkerle haben abgeschlossen", flüstere ich Ennok zu, der dicht hinter mir steht. "Wir müssen das Schloss ausbrennen - kannst du sowas, oder soll ich Orion holen?"

"Gibt es etwas, das ich nicht kann?", meint Ennok, und ich höre das Lächeln in seiner Stimme, als er sein Samtwams aufschnürt, einen kleinen Dietrich aus der Innentasche fischt und ihn mir triumphierend vor die Nase hält.

"Schau hier, Füchschen. Dieses kleine Instrument ist etwas für wahre Künstler. Wer braucht schon etwas so Brutales wie Feuer?" Er stochert ein paar Sekunden lang mit dem Dietrich in dem fingerlangen Schlüsselloch herum, während ich mich angespannt umschaue, aber alles ist ruhig, meine Kameraden im Schatten der Felswand sind kaum zu sehen, und auch sonst zeigt sich keine Menschenseele. Götter, lasst unser Glück anhalten, wenigstens heute...

Das scharfe, charakteristische Klicken des geknackten Schlosses lässt mich kurz zusammenzucken, obwohl das Geräusch ganz leise ist. Ennok steckt den Dietrich wieder ein und reibt sich kurz die Hände.

"Gut, nicht? Bist du nicht froh, dass du mich mitgenommen hast?"

"Du bist der Größte, Ennok", wispere ich grinsend. "Auf jeden Fall aber der Längste. Los, mach die Tür einen Spalt auf, damit ich durchschlüpfen kann."

Ennok tut wie geheißen, leise und ohne Knarren - zumindest scheinen die Scharniere gut geölt zu sein -, und tief geduckt werfe ich einen ersten Blick in den Tempelhof. Es ist niemand zu sehen, die schweren Schritte der Mantelwachen scheinen weit entfernt, vorn am Haupttor. Direkt vor uns stehen etliche Kisten und Fässer zu hohen Stapeln getürmt, und ich frage mich kurz, was sie wohl enthalten - Lebensmittel oder vielleicht Waffen. Auf jeden Fall werfen sie höchst willkommene Schatten, in deren Schutz wir rasch und lautlos huschen. Ich blicke vorsichtig um die Ecke.

"Ennok", wispere ich und winke ihn neben mich. "Siehst du das? Diese schlanken Säulen aus dem glatten blutroten Stein dahinten neben der Treppe zu dem großen Portal? Solche Dinger waren auch auf dem Blutstein!"

"Und das bedeutet was?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube, das sind Seelenspeicher, in denen sie die Seelenenergie der Auserwählten einfangen, die sie abschlachten... Götter, spielen sich etwa auch hier solche Grausamkeiten ab?"

"Keine Ahnung, Füchschen", wispert Ennok. "Aber wenn wir länger hierbleiben als nötig, werden wir es vermutlich am eigenen Leib herausfinden. Wir sollten uns beeilen!"

Ich nicke wortlos und schleiche nach einigen vorsichtigen Seitenblicken hinüber an die hohe Umgrenzungsmauer, drücke mich in den schmalen Schatten, den sie wirft, und pirsche voran, beinahe auf allen Vieren, ohne jedes Geräusch, Ennok so dicht hinter mir, dass ich die Wärme seines großen Körpers spüren kann, und ich muss beinahe lächeln, weil mir das Gefühl nach all den vielen Jahren noch immer so vertraut erscheint.

"Psst!"

Was war das?! Ich erstarre mitten in der Bewegung, schmiege mich noch enger in den schmalen, tiefen Mauerschatten.

"Psst! Glänzende Klinge! Hier drüben!"

Ennok und ich blicken uns kurz an. Ist das eine Falle? Mein Herz beginnt, härter zu hämmern. Wenn es eine ist, dann erwischen sie wenigstens nur zwei von uns... ich ziehe meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefel - man kann nie wissen - und schleiche entschlossen voran, hinein in die tiefe Mauernische, aus der ich das Flüstern gehört habe.

"Den Göttern sei Dank, ich dachte schon, Ihr kommt überhaupt nicht mehr!" Der Mann, der uns gegenübersteht, mit braunem, modisch gestutztem Vollbart und nervös hin und her zuckendem Blick aus hellen Augen, ist tatsächlich Dinas. Selbst wenn ich mich nicht an sein Gesicht erinnern würde, hätte ich ihn spätestens an seiner Robe erkannt - bauchfrei, auf einer Seite schenkelfrei, hoher goldener Stehkragen, hohe Seidenstrümpfe mit Goldkante. Ich würde brüllen vor Lachen, wenn die Lage nicht so gefährlich wäre. In Dinas' Händen ruht das Zepter von Orr, dieses mächtige Artefakt, für das wir die Gefahr auf uns nehmen, hier gleich vor Ort von den Weißmänteln geschlachtet zu werden - die beiden ausladenden, feingearbeiteten eisernen Drachenschwingen, die einen faustgroßen, blaue Funken sprühenden Edelstein einrahmen, der aus dem Ende des Griffes herauszuwachsen scheint, würde ich überall wiedererkennen, ebenso wie die Aura von Energie und außerordentlicher, beinahe erschreckender Macht, die von dem Zepter ausgeht.

"_Wir_ danken den Göttern, dass wir Euch so schnell gefunden haben", erwidere ich flüsternd. "Gut, dass wir hinten reingekommen sind, sonst hätten wir Euch stundenlang gesucht!"

Dinas atmet zitternd aus und entspannt sich ein bisschen. "Ich warte schon seit Ewigkeiten auf Euch. Es ist ein Wunder, dass mein Fehlen bei den Nachtgebeten in der Kapelle noch nicht bemerkt wurde. Aber es tut gut, Euch wiederzusehen, Freunde. Als ich Euch damals bei der D'Alessio-Küste gesehen habe, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass ich Euch eines Tages das Zepter von Orr geben würde!"

Er hält mir das gewaltige Artefakt hin, das beinahe so lang ist wie ich, und zögernd nehme ich es entgegen. Der Stab ist sehr schwer und so dick, dass ich nur gerade eben meine Finger darum schließen kann, er besteht aus hartem, seidenglatt polierten dunklen Holz - Mahagoni vielleicht -, und ich spüre die Magie mit solcher Macht darin pulsieren, dass ich es beinahe fallengelassen hätte. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden schießen mir Bilder durch den Kopf, von einem Dutzend mächtiger Magier in langen Kapuzengewändern aus schimmernden, dunklen Stoffen, die dem vor ihnen in der Luft schwebenden Zepter in der Dämmerung unter einem fremdartig wirkenden Sternenhimmel seine Macht verleihen, in einem unnennbaren Ritual, vor einer Kulisse aus einem Kreis riesiger Findlinge auf einer dunkelgrün begrasten Klippe, die steil zur tosenden See hin abfällt... Ich schüttele den Kopf, zweimal, dreimal, um die unheimlichen Bilder abzuschütteln, die mich verwirren und ängstigen.

"Schnell jetzt. Ihr dürft nicht verweilen", fährt Dinas unterdessen flüsternd fort und blickt sich wieder nervös um. "Die Eiferer werden auf ihrer Wachrunde schon bald wieder hier vorbeikommen. Geht nach Osten, dort findet Ihr eine Hängebrücke, die Euch über den Ullen in Sicherheit bringen wird. Bleibt weg von den ausgetretenen Wegen, und haltet Euch um jeden Preis von den Wachtürmen fern!"

Dinas legt mir kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sie mit mehr Kraft, als ich ihm zugetraut hatte. "Ich muss wieder verschwinden, wenn sie mich erwischen, ist mein Leben verwirkt." Er blickt auf das Zepter, und dann in meine Augen. "Viele Männer sind hierfür gestorben. Schützt es mit Eurem Leben! Und jetzt eilt Euch, so lange die Mäntel noch ahnungslos sind!" Damit dreht er sich um und verschwindet in den Schatten.

Ennok und ich blicken Dinas noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hinterher, dann schleichen wir lautlos zurück zu den anderen.

"Ihr habt es!", flüstert Alesia, während Feanor mich aufatmend in seine Arme zieht, und ich fühle, wie rasch sein Herz schlägt.

"Ja, natürlich haben wir es! Dachtest du, wir trauen uns ohne das Ding hierher zurück? Götter, das war leichter, als ich dachte... Und jetzt müssen wir damit zur Küste, ohne uns erwischen zu lassen." Ich spieße den Stab des Zepters respektlos in den weichen Grasboden, um mir mit der freien Hand den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen, obwohl das meiner Gesichtstarnung sehr wahrscheinlich abträglich ist, aber ich kann nicht anders, sonst tropft mir die Brühe in die Augen.

"Einer von Euch Zauberwirkern sollte es tragen", ich deute mit dem Kopf auf das riesige Zepter, "ich kann nicht schießen, wenn ich das Ding schleppen muss." Ich blicke Feanor an, aber er klopft nur wortlos auf das Heft seiner Smaragdklinge und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich werde es nehmen", meint Ennok und nimmt das Zepter an sich. Er atmend zischend aus, als die Energie des Artefakts ihn durchströmt, und ich werfe ihm einen schiefen Blick zu - aber es scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein.

"Und jetzt müssen wir rennen", flüstere ich. "Es sind bestimmt noch zehn Meilen bis zur Brücke, und wer weiß, wie schnell die Weißmäntel entdecken, dass jemand ihren Schatz geklaut hat. Wir gehen den Weg wieder zurück, fast bis zum Sumpf, aber vorher biegen wir nach Osten ab. An einem Wachturm müssen wir ganz eng vorbei, da wird es sicher viele Patrouillen geben. Also los, damit wir das endlich hinter uns haben!"

Rasch eilen wir den Pfad zurück, den wir bereits auf dem Hinweg von Mantelpatrouillen gesäubert haben, deren Kadaver in ihren weißen Rüstungen durch das hohe Gras schimmern wie exotische Riesenblumen, bis wir den Hauptweg beinahe erreicht haben. Wir rennen querfeldein weiter, huschen von Gebüsch zu Felsgruppe zu Gebüsch, jeden Schatten ausnutzend, fast ohne jedes Geräusch, so dass uns die Patrouillen auf dem Weg nicht hören. Wenn die wüssten, was wir bei uns tragen...

Zwischen dem nächsten Wachturm und der Felswand wird das offene Gelände schmal und eng, grenzt beinahe an den Weg. Die Stimmen der Weißmantel-Besatzung sind schon deutlich zu hören. Ich drehe mich um und deute mit der Hand auf den Boden. "Runter!", zische ich. "Wir müssen kriechen!"

Wir lassen uns auf den Bauch fallen, winden uns wie Schlangen durch das hohe Gras, eng an die dunkle Felswand gedrückt, langsam, _langsam_, Zoll um Zoll, ohne Geräusch, während die Stimmen der Turmbesatzung immer lauter werden. Fast kann ich sie spüren, bilde mir ein, ihre Atemzüge zu hören, ihre Herzschläge, so nahe sind sie uns, und mein Puls rast, während ich mich zwinge, nicht daran zu denken, was sie mit uns tun, wenn sie uns schnappen.

Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis wir aus der Gefahrenzone heraus sind, doch endlich haben wir sicheres Gelände erreicht, und die Stimmen der Weißmäntel beim Turm ersterben hinter uns, bis sie schließlich völlig verstummt sind. Die Graslandschaft hier wölbt sich in kleine Hügel auf, deren dicht begrünte Erhebungen uns zusätzliche Deckung geben, in der wir uns nach der anstrengenden Kriecherei eine kleine Pause gönnen. Feanor setzt sich neben mich, und ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter fallen, schließe einen Moment die Augen. Ich kann stundenlang rennen, aber dieses Kriechen auf dem Bauch hat fast all meine Kraft aufgezehrt, und den anderen geht es auch nicht besser.

"Hoffentlich müssen wir nicht mehr kämpfen", flüstert Alesia, "ich kann nicht mehr!"

"Hoffe nicht zu sehr darauf", wispere ich zurück und breite Derikks Landkarte vor meinem inneren Auge aus. "Wir müssen jetzt wieder auf den Hauptpfad. Und der Weg zur Brücke über den Ullen führt genau zwischen zwei Wachtürmen hindurch. Wir werden bestimmt ein paar Patrouillen treffen. Hoffentlich nicht zu viele. Und lasst uns hoffen, dass wir unbemerkt zwischen den Wachtürmen hindurchhuschen können!"

"Süße Dwayna, sei uns gnädig!" Alesia beißt sich auf die Lippen. "Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"

Ich seufze matt. "Doch. Eine Möglichkeit haben wir noch. Wir können durch die Hügel im Norden gehen, den nördlichen der beiden Wachtürme ansteuern und hoffen, dass wir die Weißmäntel dort so schnell erledigen, dass sie keine Gelegenheit haben, ihre Freunde im südlichen Turm zu warnen. So oder so, kämpfen müssen wir. Und auf beiden Wegen laufen wir Gefahr, dass wir am Ende die Besatzung von beiden Türmen auf dem Hals zu haben. Also, was tun wir?"

"Dann sollten wir den nördlichen Weg nehmen", meint Feanor leise. "Wir ziehen die Mantelkrieger, die vor dem Turm stehen, in kleinen Gruppen heraus und erledigen sie in den Schatten, wenn das Gelände es zulässt, ohne dass die Wachen auf der Turmspitze es mitbekommen, damit sie keinen Alarm geben. Dann erledigen wir die Turmwächter und den Rest und rennen zur Brücke."

Ich nicke langsam. "Das erscheint mir weniger unsicher, als durch die Mitte zu laufen und zu riskieren, dass beide Turmbesatzungen uns gleichzeitig bemerken. Wie gesagt, kämpfen müssen wir so oder so. Was meint ihr?"

Meine Kameraden sehen sich an, und in den Blicken Orions und Alesias, den beiden körperlich schwächsten Mitgliedern unseres Trupps, sehe ich beinahe so etwas wie Verzweiflung aufschimmern, doch schließlich nicken sie.

"Guter Plan", meint Stephan und feixt. "Du schuldest mir ohnehin noch ein Gemetzel, Tari. Du hast versprochen, dass wir im Tempel alles plattmachen, und dann durfte ich nicht mal mitkommen!"

Grinsend tausche ich einen Blick mit Ennok und Claude. "Und was ist mit Euch? Einwände?"

Claude schüttelt nur kurz den Kopf, dieses beunruhigend animalische Lächeln breitet sich wieder auf seinem blassen Gesicht aus, gibt ihm den Ausdruck einer Katze, die eine Maus zwischen den Krallen hält und sich darauf freut, ein tödliches Spiel mit ihr zu spielen.

"Kein Problem", Ennok neigt zustimmend den Kopf, "ich habe noch ein paar Überraschungen für unsere Mantel-Freunde auf Lager. Ich wette, nach der heutigen Nacht wirst du Mesmer mit ganz anderen Augen betrachten, Fü... Tari."

"Gut, dann ist es entschieden. Wir ruhen noch ein paar Minuten aus. Dann rennen wir weiter."

Endlich, nach mehreren Meilen durch die mondbeschienenen Hügel, deren Einwohner - furchterregende Riesen, deren Schritte die Erde erzittern lassen - wir unbemerkt umgehen konnten, liegt der nördliche der beiden Wachtürme vor uns, wir sind unserem Ziel nun ganz nah. Von einem Hügel aus, an dessen Kante wir auf dem Bauch liegen und auf das Gelände vor uns schauen, zählen wir die Feinde, mit denen wir es gleich aufnehmen müssen. Der Wind frischt hier, so nah an der Küste, deutlich auf, und er steht günstig für uns, weht den salzigen Geruch des Meeres in unsere Nasen. Der Morgen wird schon bald grauen, wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir unsere Aufgabe noch vor Tagesanbruch erledigen wollen.

"Es sind verdammt viele", flüstere ich. Ich fühle mich maßlos erschöpft und ausgelaugt, und die Wärme von Chili und Feanor, zwischen denen ich liege, macht mich noch müder, lässt in mir den Wunsch aufkommen, einfach die Augen zu schließen und einzuschlafen.

"Sie patrouillieren in kleinen Gruppen um den Turm herum, siehst du?", murmelt Ennok in meine Richtung. "Wir postieren uns im Schatten des Hügels und du lockst sie uns vor die Schwerter und Stäbe."

"Nein, nicht Tari! Das ist viel zu gefährlich", zischt Feanor. "Ich lasse sie da nicht allein..."

"Das geht", unterbreche ich ihn. "So etwas haben wir in Ascalon ständig getan. Guerilla-Taktik. Das war meist die einzige Möglichkeit, gegen die Massen von Charr, die unser Land überrannt hatten, etwas zu erreichen."

"Genau", wirft Stephan ein. "Weißt du noch, Tari, im Flammentempel-Gang? Da haben wir's genau so gemacht. Hat doch auch geklappt."

Ja, das hat es. Bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass die Charr mich geschnappt haben. Damals hat Rurik mich gerettet... und damit begannen die glücklichsten Tage meines Lebens, die viel zu kurze gemeinsame Zeit mit ihm, die so abrupt, so grausam und blutig endete. Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, den dicken Klumpen aus Trauer und Schmerz, der sich in meiner Kehle bildet, hinunterzuschlucken. Chili, die meinen plötzlichen Anfall von Traurigkeit spürt, legt ihren schweren Kopf auf meine Schulter und schleckt mit ihrer rauhen Zunge über meine Wange. Wer wird mich diesmal retten, wenn es sein muss?

Unten, in den tiefen Schatten des Hügels, stellen sich meine Kameraden in Position, Stephan breitbeinig an vorderster Front. Er hat seine Runenklinge blankgezogen und klatscht ihre Breitseite erwartungsvoll in seine linke Handfläche, wieder und wieder, und seine Augen leuchten vor Vorfreude. Ich schleiche vor, bis ich freie Sicht auf den Wachturm habe, lasse mich dort bäuchlings ins tiefe Gras fallen und warte, bis sich eine kleinere Mantelpatrouille von den anderen gelöst hat. Anspannung und Aufregung stellen meine Nackenhärchen auf, ziehen die Haut zwischen meinen Schulterblättern zusammen. Nur nicht zittern jetzt... Ich setze einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und schieße dem Mantelkrieger, der in vielleicht dreißig Fuß Entfernung an mir vorbeischlendert, lässig und nichtsahnend, einen Pfeil gegen seine Beinschiene. Mit einem hellen 'plink' prallt die stählerne Spitze vom Metall ab. Der Weißmantel stutzt, blickt sich um, wechselt einige Worte mit seinen drei Begleitern, und... und geht einfach weiter. Verdammt!! Ärgerlich presse ich die Lippen zusammen. Warum ist der Kerl so hartleibig?? Ich schieße einen weiteren Pfeil ab, sorge dafür, dass er so dicht an seinem Ohr vorbeisaust, dass er gegen das Metall des Helms schrammt. Jetzt, endlich!! Der Weißmantel dreht sich in unsere Richtung. Noch ein Pfeil. Diesmal gegen seinen Brustpanzer. Der Mantelkrieger setzt sich brüllend in Bewegung, seine Freunde im Schlepptau. Es klappt - es klappt.... es klappt nicht. Die unartikulierten Schreie veranlassen drei weitere Patrouillengruppen, sich ihm anzuschließen, so dass jetzt ein gutes Dutzend schwertschwingender Weißmäntel auf mich zu rennt.

Mit allem Schwung, den ich noch aufbieten kann, springe ich auf die Füße und renne zu meinen Kameraden zurück.

"Es kommen zu viele", hechele ich atemlos. "Vier Patrouillen! Macht Euch bereit!"

"Warst unvorsichtig, wie?", ruft Orion ärgerlich, bevor er sich mit nach hinten durchgebogenem Rücken, ausgebreiteten Armen und geschlossenen Augen auf das Element des Feuers einstimmt.

"Nein. Die brüllen so laut, die würden sogar ein Brathähnchen von den Toten erwecken. Aufpassen jetzt!"

Feanors Geister, deren transparentes Blaugrün in den Schatten kaum wahrnehmbar ist, fangen den ersten Ansturm ab. Ich widme mich den drei Heilern, versuche, jeden Heilzauber zu unterbrechen, während vor mir Stephans Schwert mit den Klingen der Weißmäntel um die Wette wirbelt, der blankpolierte Rin-Stahl blitzt im Licht des Mondes und der Sterne. Claudes stinkende, aber nützliche Dienerarmee wächst zusehends, die Knochenschrecks kümmern sich an Feanors Seite um die Krieger, die vorne durchbrechen, unterstützt von Orions Feuerzaubern. Ich kann Feanor in der Dunkelheit kaum erkennen, nur seine schimmernde Smaragdklinge verrät mir seinen Standort. Das Waffengeklirr klingelt in meinen Ohren, und ich weiß genau, dass die Mantelwachen oben auf den Turmzinnen uns hören müssen, wenn sie nicht vollkommen taub oder sturzbetrunken sind. Nur noch die Heiler erledigen... dann muss ich mich um die Turmwache kümmern, damit wir hier heil rauskommen. Ich spüre, wie mein Magen sich verknotet. Fester, und noch fester, bis er sich wie ein schwerer Stein in meinem Bauch anfühlt.

"Ennok!", rufe ich, und mein alter Freund kommt sofort an meine Seite. "Wir müssen sofort die Heiler erledigen, und dann rüber zu den Turmwachen. Hast du eine Idee? Schnell!!"

"Hast du Giftpfeile, Füchschen?"

"Natürlich! Was dachtest du denn?!"

"Vergifte den mittleren Heiler - jetzt!!"

Rasch setze ich einen Giftpfeil auf den mittleren Weißmantel-Heiler ab, einen Mann mittleren Alters mit gemeinen kleinen Augen, und betrachte staunend, wie sich die Symptome der Vergiftung - röchelnder Husten, Atemnot und grüner Schleim, der aus Mund und Nase blubbert - auf die beiden anderen Heiler und sogar auf die umstehenden Flammenmagier ausbreiten.

"Genial", jubele ich, während einer nach dem anderen zu Boden geht, "wie hast du das gemacht?"

"Eine Epidemie-Verhexung. Sinniger Name, nicht?", ruft Ennok mir zu und verbeugt sich. "Stets zu deinen Diensten, Füchschen!"

Ich wende mich kurz Alesia zu, die hinter mir steht, Schweiß perlt über ihre geschwärzte Kopfhaut, ihre zierlichen Hände, die Einhandstab und Fokus halten, zittern vor Erschöpfung. "Alesia, ich gehe mit Ennok nach vorn, wir kümmern uns um die Turmwachen! Du kannst derweil zu Dwayna beten, dass sie noch keinen Alarm gegeben haben!"

"Sei vorsichtig", ruft sie mir noch zu, sie ist zu matt, um mich noch eindringlicher zu warnen oder mich ob meines respektlosen Tons zu schelten. Ich winke Ennok, und wir hasten um die Gruppe der Kämpfenden herum. Weitere Patrouillen kommen herbei, angelockt vom Lärm der Schlacht, und es kann sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln, bis die Wache den südlichen Turm warnt. Ich gebe jede Vorsicht auf, klettere auf einen Hügel mit Blick auf die Turmspitze, Ennok hält sich dicht neben mir. Das riesige Zepter von Orr behindert ihn dank seiner enormen Körpergröße überhaupt nicht.

"Bist du hier in Reichweite? Mein Langbogen dürfte es gerade noch so schaffen!"

"Nein, ich muss näher ran!"

"Götter, Ennok... das ist zu gefährlich! Du trägst das Zepter! Wenn sie dich erwischen...!"

"Werden sie nicht", grinst er. "Siehst du?" Und vor meinen Augen, die sich ungläubig weiten, verschwimmen seine Konturen mit dem dunklen, grasigen Untergrund, bis seine Gestalt nur noch dem Schatten eines Wolkenfetzens gleicht, der für einen kurzen Moment das Mondlicht verhüllt.

"Illusionsmagie. Nützlich, wenn ich das so sagen darf", höre ich seine Stimme, ein kleiner Hauch von Selbstgefälligkeit schwingt darin mit, und die Körperlichkeit des Klanges, die im krassen Gegensatz zu dem nebelhaften Schemen seiner Gestalt steht, verwirrt mich, bringt meinen Verstand ins Schwimmen.

Dann verschwindet der Schatten, zieht über die Ebene dahin, gleitet über das mondbeschienene Gras, und ich habe keine Zeit mehr, zu schauen, denn ich lege auf die beiden Turmwachen an. Der erste ist getroffen, beginnt krächzend um Hilfe zu brüllen, doch der zweite bringt einen riesigen Spiegel in Position. Schnell jetzt, schnell, schnell... einen Doppelschuss, verdammt - verfehlt! Doch zumindest habe ich ihn von seiner Tätigkeit abgelenkt, und ich sehe, wie er seinen eigenen Bogen anlegt, und schon fliegen mir die Pfeile um die Ohren, ich kann gerade noch ausweichen. Ich bemühe mich, wieder in Schussposition zu gelangen, doch dann sehe ich, wie die Bewegungen der Turmwache immer matter werden, ebenso wie die seines Kumpans, der es nicht schafft, sich zu voller Größe aufzurichten, bis beide schließlich hinter den Zinnen zu Boden sacken. Wie... was ist da passiert? Ich habe den zweiten doch nicht mal getroffen!

Unterdessen gleitet der wabernde Schatten, der Ennok ist, wieder an meine Seite.

"Die sind erledigt!"

"Wie hast du...?"

"Sie hatten ein paar Visionen des Bedauerns." Ich kann mir Ennoks zufriedenes Grinsen nur zu gut vorstellen, auch wenn ich es nicht sehe. "Rasch, zurück! Ich denke, unsere Freunde haben inzwischen die gesamte Turmbesatzung auf dem Hals!"

Und er hat recht, die Ebene vor dem Wachturm ist vollkommen leer, aber die Geräusche des Kampfes hinter uns in dem schmalen Hohlweg haben sich um ein Vielfaches verstärkt, Schreie klingen darin mit, Schmerzensschreie, und einige der Stimmen meine ich zu erkennen... Götter!! Während Ennok den Hügel hinunterstürzt, um zu unseren Freunden zurückzugelangen, renne ich oben an der Hügelkante entlang, um den Vorteil des erhöhten Standortes zu nutzen. Rasch verschaffe ich mir einen Überblick, aber das ist nicht leicht, denn das Durcheinander ist mit bloßem Auge nicht zu entwirren. Knochenschrecks, Mantelkrieger, Chilis Klauen und Fänge, Mantelmagier, Ritualisten-Geister und meine Kameraden bilden ein chaotisches Knäuel, das aus Armen, Beinen, Schwertklingen, Pfeilen und zischenden Kugelblitzen zu bestehen scheint. Wie soll ich da schießen?! Ich kann ja nicht einmal sicher sein, keinen von uns zu treffen!! Ich höre meinen eigenen Schrei, voller Wut, Verzweiflung und Frustration.

Wieder bleibt mir nichts, als mich auf die Heiler zu konzentrieren, deren unbehelmte Köpfe in den hohen, goldenen Stehkrägen in all dem unübersichtlichen Gewirr einigermaßen gut erkennbar sind. Einen kann ich erledigen, Schuss um Schuss um Schuss - und dann habe ich keine Pfeile mehr. Fluchend rutsche ich auf dem Hintern den grasigen Hang des Hügels hinab, um meine Geschosse einzusammeln, husche geduckt zwischen stampfenden, metallgerüsteten Kriegerbeinen hin und her. Viele Pfeile sind zerbrochen, zertrampelt unter den schweren Stiefeln der Mantelkrieger, und ich könnte schreien vor Zorn, und weil meine Beine mir so wehtun, und weil ich Angst habe, um Chili, um Feanor, um meine Freunde... ein Krieger, gefällt von Stephans oder Feanors Klinge, ich kann es nicht erkennen, stürzt über mich, wie ein gefällter Baum, und drei Zentner totes Gewicht in schwerem, weißgoldenem Blech knallen auf meinen gebeugten Rücken, als ich mich gerade nach einem unversehrten Pfeil bücke. Ich höre das Krachen gebrochener Knochen, und ein unbeschreiblich scharfer Schmerz rast durch meinen Körper. Ich vernehme einen langgezogenen, gellenden Schrei - sehr wahrscheinlich meinen eigenen - höre jemanden _"FÜCHSCHEN!!"_ und jemand anders _"KOISHII!!"_ brüllen, und dann wird alles schwarz.

Nur einen Lidschlag später, so scheint es mir, tauche ich aus der Ohnmacht auf und wünschte mir sofort, ich hätte es nicht getan. Mein Arm brennt wie Feuer, dumpfes Dröhnen pocht in meinem Kopf, und mein Oberkörper vibriert vor Schmerz. Jemand hält mich in den Armen, meine Wange liegt auf etwas Hartem, Metallenem, und der Boden schwankt und hüpft... Jemand trägt mich, im Laufschritt. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Blut erfüllt meine Nase, so dass ich würgen und husten muss, einen Moment lang fühle ich nichts als Schmerz und die Sehnsucht nach frischer, sauberer Luft. Mein kaputter Arm hängt nutzlos herab, baumelt bei jedem Schritt, und der Schmerz lässt mich beinahe erneut in Ohnmacht fallen.

"Halt still, _koishii_!" Ich erkenne Feanors keuchende Stimme. "Wir haben es gleich geschafft! Wir sind schon auf der Brücke!"

"Götter", murmle ich und kneife die Augen wieder zu, um gegen den Brechreiz anzukämpfen, den das Schwanken der Hängebrücke unter uns, der Blutgestank, aber auch Schmerz und Erschöpfung auslösen.

Endlich halten wir an, und ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen, beiße mir hart auf die Lippen, um den schreienden Schmerz wegzudrücken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Stephan mit seiner Runenklinge die Halteseile der Brücke zerschlägt, so dass die ganze wackelige Konstruktion scheppernd in den Abgrund rauscht. Aus der Ferne, von der anderen Seite der Schlucht, dringt das laute Wutgebrüll der Weißmäntel an mein Ohr, die uns nun nicht folgen können. Ein Stück weiter legt Ennok vorsichtig Orion, den er über der Schulter getragen hat, ins Gras, Alesia, die sich selbst kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann, eilt zu ihm, betastet seinen Hals, sein blasses Gesicht. Offenbar ist er ohnmächtig.

"Wo ist Chili", flüstere ich matt.

"Sie ist hier, neben mir", antwortet Feanor mit erschöpfter Stimme. "Sie hat ein paar Fleischwunden, _koishii_, aber nichts Ernstes. Ich werde mich jetzt um deinen Arm kümmern."

Er kniet sich hin, lässt mich behutsam zu Boden gleiten und behält meinen Kopf an seiner Brust, beschwört drei Heilgeister.

"Das hier ist der Treffpunkt, nicht? Jenseits der Brücke?"

Ich kann zur Antwort nur schwach nicken. Feanors Finger, warm, stark und unendlich sanft, betasten vorsichtig meinen Oberarm, und ich möchte schreien, bis mein Kopf explodiert, doch ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, so dass nur ein hohes, jämmerliches Wimmern zwischen meinen geschlossenen Lippen hervordringt.

"Das wird jetzt ein bisschen wehtun, _koishii_...."

Oh ja. Das dürfte die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts sein. Ein fester Griff. Ein Krachen, das wie Donner in meinem Schädel wiederhallt, als Feanor die beiden Bruchstücke meines Oberarmknochens wieder zusammenfügt. Ein Schmerz wie von einer weißglühenden Klinge, die das Fleisch meines Armes in Gehacktes verwandelt, und mein eigener Schrei, der die kühle Luft der ganz frühen Morgenstunden zerreisst, so scharf und schrill, als wolle er die Morgendämmerung selbst in die Flucht schlagen. Ich schluchze, Tränen strömen über mein Gesicht, und Feanor zieht mich an sich, spricht leise seine Ritualisten-Heilzauber, bis die Agonie in meinem Arm allmählich nachlässt, und ich fühle, wie die Knochenbruchstücke sich wieder miteinander verbinden.

"Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid, aber es musste sein", sagt er leise zwischen zwei Zaubern, presst seine Lippen an meine Schläfe. "Aber jetzt wird es besser. Zum Glück war es kein offener Bruch, und deine Rippen sind nur geprellt."

"Götter, Feanor", krächze ich heiser, "haben wir es geschafft? Sind noch alle am Leben?"

"Das haben wir, _koishii_. Wir haben das Zepter, und alle leben noch. Orion hat es schlimm erwischt, er ist bewusstlos. Alesia ist zu Tode erschöpft, aber unverletzt, und Stephan wäre beinahe verblutet, weil ein Schwertstreich seine Armschiene durchschlagen und die Arterie getroffen hat, aber die Blutung ist schon gestoppt. Claude und Ennok haben nur ein paar Brandblasen, die beiden sind noch am besten weggekommen."

"Und du?" Ich bemühe mich, mich aufzurichten, um Feanor anzusehen, aber mir wird gleich schwarz vor Augen, so dass ich mich wieder in seine Arme zurücksinken lasse. Chili kommt herbei und legt ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß, miaut leise, und ich streichle ihre Stirn, fühle die versengten Haarspitzen und das verkrustete Blut.

"Mir fehlt nichts", murmelt Feanor und küsst meine Schläfe. "Ein paar Schwerthiebe, ein paar Brandwunden. Ich kann mich zum Glück ganz gut selbst heilen, wenn es mich erwischt." Er spricht leise zwei weitere Heilzauber. Mein Arm beginnt zu jucken. Innen, am Knochen. Ein widerliches Gefühl, vor allem, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich mich da kratzen soll.

"Endlich! Warum hat das so lange gedauert?" Evennia! Ihre vertraute Gestalt in dem weißen krytanischen Heilergewand schält sich aus den Schatten, und ihr folgt Saidra, deren Augen sich kurz vor Entsetzen weiten, als sie uns in unserem desolaten Zustand sieht.

"Lass mich aufstehen!", raune ich Feanor zu, und er hilft mir auf die Beine. Erst jetzt kann ich sehen, dass seine lederne Rüstung und seine Haut mit der schwarzen Tarnbemalung vor Blut triefen.

"Wie viel von dem Blut ist deins?", frage ich voller Schrecken, ziehe meine Fingerspitzen über seine blutbesudelte Brust.

"Nur die Hälfte", gibt er mit schiefem Grinsen zurück, doch da ist Saidra schon an meiner Seite.

"Tari! Heilige Melandru, es ist gut, dich wiederzusehen!" Ich unterdrücke ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen, als sie ihre Arme um meine Schultern schlingt und kräftig zudrückt. Ihre weiße Lederrüstung ist makellos - jedenfalls war sie es, bevor sie mich umarmt hat -, und sie sieht fantastisch aus, mit ihren riesigen haselnussbraunen Augen, die vor Wiedersehensfreude warm aus ihrem schönen, herben Gesicht leuchten. "Wo wart ihr so lange? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

Ich zucke die gesunde Schulter. "Die Weißmäntel wollten uns nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Sie wollten erst ein bisschen spielen", grinse ich gequält.

"Habt ihr es? Wo ist es?", fragt Evennia unterdessen, nachdem wir alle sie begrüßt haben, selbst Orion hat sich auf die Beine gerappelt. Seine Gesicht unter der verwischten schwarzen Bemalung ist bleich wie der Tod, und er hat irgendwo unterwegs sein schwarzes Kopftuch verloren, so dass sein feines, weißblondes Haar im Wind flattert. Er schwankt hin und her wie ein Schilfrohr im Wind, aber er steht.

Ennok tritt vor, hält Evennia das Zepter entgegen.

"Ahhhh... das Zepter von Orr!" Ehrfurcht stiehlt sich in Evennias Stimme, als sie das Artefakt entgegennimmt, das Ennok ihr mit einer formvollendeten höfischen Verbeugung überreicht. "Hiermit ist endlich die Zeit der Vergeltung gegen unsere Unterdrücker gekommen!"

Ich runzele die Stirn. "Ich dachte, der Punkt wäre, das Zepter zu stehlen, damit der Mantel es nicht benutzt. Wie sollen _wir_ es verwenden?"

"Wir?" Evennia lächelt. Ihre Miene scheint spöttisch, aber das liegt vielleicht am trügerischen Licht der ersten Morgenröte, die den östlichen Himmel mit zartem, lichtem Orange überhaucht. "Wir können es nicht benutzen, aber Wesir Khilbron kann es. Ich habe einen Vertrag mit dem ehemaligen Ratgeber des Königs von Orr ausgehandelt..."

"Der Ratgeber des Königs von Orr?", unterbricht Feanor, was Evennia ärgerlich die Stirn runzeln lässt. "Ich dachte, kein Orrianer hätte den Kataklysmus überlebt?"

"Nicht viele, das ist wahr. Aber ein paar schon. Alle, die zu der Zeit im Ausland zu tun hatten. Und einer von ihnen ist der Wesir von Orr. Zu unserem Glück, denn im Austausch gegen das Zepter hat der gute Wesir uns zugesagt, uns in unserem Kampf gegen den Mantel zu helfen."

"Und was kann _ein_ Mann tun, was wir nicht können?", will Alesia wissen. Auch ihre Brauen sind zweifelnd gehoben.

"Der Wesir ist ein sehr mächtiger Magier", gibt Evennia zurück. Ungeduld kriecht in ihre Stimme. "Er kann uns den Pfad zeigen, der uns zum Sieg führen wird. Kommt jetzt! Die Sonne geht schon auf, und wir müssen unsere Reise vorbereiten, um den Wesir zu treffen. Wir gehen hinunter zum Riff der Stille. Wir brauchen ein Schiff!" Sie winkt uns und marschiert los, einen versteckten Pfad nach Osten entlang, der zu einem Küstenstädtchen zu führen scheint, dessen Lichter in der zunehmenden Helligkeit des anbrechenden Tages allmählich verblassen.

_Unsere_ Reise zum Treffen mit dem Wesir? _Eure_ Reise vielleicht, denke ich, während ich mich ächzend in Bewegung setze. Ich werde auch eine Reise machen, um mich mit jemandem zu treffen, oh ja. Aber nicht mit irgendeinem Wesir. Sondern mit jemandem, der nicht höher über den Boden ragt als ein Dolyak-Fladen und der noch schlimmer stinkt. Mit jemandem, den ich töten werden.

Evennia läuft voran, das schwere Zepter von Orr stolz in beiden Händen haltend, und wir folgen etwas langsamer. Jeder Schritt pocht in meinen geprellten Rippen und in der frischen Bruchstelle in meinem Oberarm, und ich beiße mir auf die Zunge, um nicht vor Erschöpfung zu heulen wie ein kleines Mädchen.

"Gibt es etwas Neues von Markis?", fragt Saidra, die neben mir trabt.

"Markis? Nein - wie hätten wir denn etwas von ihm erfahren sollen?" Es ist schwierig, in Saidras Gesicht zu schauen und dabei auf den abschüssigen Weg zu achten, damit meine müden Füße nicht stolpern.

"Hat er euch nicht draußen vor dem Tempel erwartet?"

"Nein, hat er nicht. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, dass wir ihn treffen sollten."

"Hmm. Komisch. Aber gut. Vielleicht erwartet er uns schon an den Docks. Komm, Tari - wir müssen uns beeilen. Selbst der Mantel ist schlau genug, einen Weg über den Fluss zu finden, und es ist besser, wenn wir dann nicht mehr hier sind!"


	50. Abschied

**50. Abschied  
**  
Winzige Wellen umspielen die dicken Rundbalken, auf denen der aus breiten Holzplanken errichtete Landungssteg, an dessen seewärtigem Ende ich mich niedergelassen habe, aus dem ruhigen Wasser der Sirenenbucht emporwächst. Die sanfte Monotonie des unaufhörlichen, rhythmischen Plätscherns lässt mich beinahe doch noch einschlafen. Das Morgenrot des fünften Tages nach unserer Ankunft am Riff der Stille kriecht langsam den östlichen Himmel hinauf, über die große, dicht bewachsene Insel hinweg, die nach Osten hin den Blick auf die freie See versperrt. Ein rosig goldener Schimmer, gerade hell genug, um die Sterne verblassen zu lassen und um den Wellen, die weiter draußen höher sind als hier im Hafen, Kontur und Kontrast zu verleihen, ohne den Augen wehzutun. Als ob das noch einen Unterschied machen würde, überlege ich resigniert und nicht ganz frei von Selbstmitleid. Mir tut schon so vieles weh, dass es wohl kaum auffallen dürfte, wenn noch ein weiterer Körperteil hinzukäme - wie zum Beispiel mein gebrochener Arm, der noch immer nicht völlig verheilt ist. Oder mein Magen, der das fette, scharfe Essen nicht verträgt, das hier ausschließlich aus grätigem Fisch und Unmengen roter Pfefferschoten zu bestehen scheint, die in einem Meer von geklärter Butter schwimmen. Dazu kommt noch mein Kopf, der wegen meiner heftigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Evennia und wegen der Schlaflosigkeit, die mich noch vor Sonnenaufgang hierher getrieben hat, unerträglich dröhnt. Und nicht zu vergessen mein Herz, das immer wehtun wird, für den Rest meines Lebens, mal mehr, mal weniger.

Noch ist es still hier auf dem abgelegensten Pier des kleinen, betriebsamen Hafens an der Sirenenbucht, die seit dem Untergang Orrs eigentlich nur noch die See der Betrübnis genannt wird. Wenn ich Glück habe, kann ich den ganzen Tag hier verbringen, ohne dass mich irgend jemand findet, außer Feanor, der stets zu wissen scheint, wo er nach mir suchen muss - die Götter mögen wissen, wie er das macht. Ich atme tief ein, fülle meine Lungen mit der salzigen Brise, die irgendwie immer nach Fernweh riecht.

Bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde regt sich Betriebsamkeit an den Kais, auf den Molen und Piers. Die kleinen Läden, Kneipen und Restaurants an der schmalen, palmengesäumten Hafenpromenade werden schon bald öffnen, und bereits seit ein paar Stunden werden Schiffe be- und entladen, die im Verlauf des Tages auslaufen sollen. Später werden weitere Frachter ankommen und abfahren, Fischer ihren Fang anlanden und gleich vor Ort verkaufen. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viel hier los ist, obwohl das Städtchen so klein ist und eigentlich aus nichts weiter als dem Hafen samt zugehörigen Lagerhäusern, Ausstattern und Unterhaltungsetablissements zu bestehen scheint. Selbst canthanische Frachtsegler machen hier besonders gern Station. An den Kais ankern schlanke, schnittige Schoner friedlich neben robusten Fischerbooten mit hohen Aufbauten, an denen die Netze angebracht sind, und den großen canthanischen Frachtern mit Namen, die ich nicht entziffern kann, weil sie in zierlichen, fremdartigen Schriftzeichen geschrieben sind, die Feanor gewiss übersetzen könnte... einerseits bedaure ich, dass er nicht hier ist, bei mir, andererseits bin ich froh, einmal allein zu sein.

Während die kühle Luft des frühen Morgens meine nackten Arme mit Gänsehaut bedeckt, ziehen die unschönen Streitereien, die in den letzten Tagen die Luft zwischen Evennia und mir vergiftet haben, wieder an meinem inneren Auge vorbei, wie Szenen eines billigen Theaterstücks, das einem nur in Erinnerung bleibt, weil es so grauenhaft schlecht war. Angestrengt starre ich auf das Meer hinaus, über das die steigende Sonne allmählich eine schimmernde Auflage aus flüssigem Rotgold gießt, und bemühe mich, meinen Zorn hinunterzuschlucken. Saidra versteht mich, ja - aber ihre Schwester, die Anführerin der Glänzenden Klinge, kann es nicht begreifen und schon gar nicht akzeptieren, dass ich in die Zittergipfel muss, und zwar ohne Umweg, um meine eigenen Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Mit heiß aufbrandendem Ärger höre ich wieder ihre schrille Stimme, wie sie mich eine Egoistin, eine Deserteurin, eine Verräterin an der 'gerechten Sache' und an meinem Vaterland nennt, nicht besser als die Schergen vom Weißen Mantel selbst, kurzum, ein völlig wertloses Subjekt. Evennias graue Augen sprühten wütende Funken, als sie mir die harten Worte zornig ins Gesicht spuckte, und ich hätte am liebsten auf sie eingeschlagen, als ich daran dachte, dass dieses 'völlig wertlose Subjekt' ihr immerhin das Zepter von Orr verschafft hat, sich dafür den Arm gebrochen, ihr Leben riskiert hat und Zeuge werden musste, wie ihre Kameraden von den Mantel-Horden beinahe in den Boden gestampft wurden, während sie, Evennia, in sicherem Versteck einfach nur darauf zu warten brauchte, dass die 'Verräterin' ihr das Zepter auf einem Samtkissen mit Goldquasten präsentierte.

Zwei Tage nach dem großen Knall, gestern, muss Evennia wohl eingesehen haben, dass sie zu weit gegangen war, denn nun verlegte sie sich aufs Bitten und Betteln, was ich mich beinahe noch mehr anwiderte. Hätte sie nur ihre Keiferei fortgesetzt, die war wenigstens ehrlich - aber nein. Mit flehender Stimme appellierte an mein Gewissen, lobte meinen Einsatz für die Rebellion, mahnte mich, an die ascalonischen Flüchtlinge, meine eigenen Landsleute, zu denken, die nun in Kryta leben und mit den hier herrschenden Verhältnissen zurechtkommen müssen - aber kein Wort der Entschuldigung für ihre harten, ungerechten Worte. Schließlich, nicht zuletzt, um sie endlich loszusein und dieses Gewinsel nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, schloss ich einen Kompromiss mit ihr - meine Kameraden und ich werden sie lediglich noch auf jene Insel begleiten, die sich direkt vor mir, genau in meinem Blickfeld, als langgezogene schwarze Silhouette aus dem Meer erhebt. Dort, in den Ruinen eines uralten, geschichtsträchtigen Klosters, werden wir den Wesir von Orr treffen und ihm das Zepter übergeben, im Austausch für seine Hilfe für die Glänzende Klinge, wie auch immer die aussehen mag. Danach soll jeder von uns frei, ohne Vorwürfe, böse Worte und ohne schalen Nachgeschmack, seiner Wege gehen können, um später zum Widerstand zurückzukehren, oder auch nicht.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzer ziehe ich die Knie an und lege meine Stirn darauf. Ich bin so unendlich müde, und ich wünsche mir so sehr, dies alles bereits hinter mir zu haben, damit ich endlich mit Feanor in die Zittergipfel reisen kann. Ich habe bereits Erkundigungen eingezogen. Zweimal in der Woche geht von hier aus ein Schiff nach Löwenstein, das gut anderthalb Tage für die Reise braucht. Und von da aus könnten wir direkt das nächste Zwergenschiff nach Droknars Schmiede besteigen. Mein Herz klopft schneller, als ich daran denke, dass nun endlich mein Ziel in greifbare Nähe rückt.

Aber noch sitzen wir hier fest, können weder vor noch zurück. Zum einen hat Evennia noch niemanden gefunden, der uns zur Insel übersetzt, und zum anderen ist Orion noch nicht gesund genug, um wieder reisen zu können. Meinen armen Magierfreund hat es wirklich schlimm erwischt, der Pfeil eines Mantel-Bogenschützen hatte ihn zwischen zwei Rippen getroffen und den linken Lungenflügel kollabieren lassen. Feanor, Alesia und Evennia haben Stunden damit zugebracht, die Lunge mittels Heil- und Wiederherstellungsmagie wieder aufzubauen, und dennoch hustet Orion noch immer blutigen Schaum. Alesia und Feanor wechseln sich mit der Krankenwache sowie mit den Heilzaubern ab, und ich bin nur froh, dass meine Dienste dort nicht benötigt werden - Orions pausenloses Gequengel und Gejammer würde mir derart auf die Nerven gehen, dass ich sein Gesundheitsproblem vermutlich schon längst mit einer Eisenkeule kuriert hätte.

Ich schaue wieder auf und blicke nach Osten - dort hinten, irgendwo jenseits der See der Betrübnis, liegen die Zittergipfel, und hinter ihnen liegt Ascalon. Mein Ascalon, meine einst so liebliche Heimat, nun nur noch eine Wüste aus Asche und Ruinen. Ich schlucke hart an dem dicken Klumpen Heimweh, der sich in meinem Hals zusammenballt. Es ist alles so ganz anders gekommen, als ich es mir damals ausgemalt hatte, als ich in meiner selbst zusammengeschusterten Rüstung und mit meinem billigen Bogen, der eigentlich nur als Feuerholz taugte, in die Hauptstadt aufbrach, um meine Ausbildung zu beginnen. Selbst nach dem Großen Feuer war ich immer noch davon ausgegangen, dass dies meine Zukunft sein würde, die Verteidigung meiner Heimat, der immer neue Versuch, sie den Charr wieder aus den Klauen zu reißen, so lange, bis es klappt - oder bis ich dabei sterbe. Und wo wird nun meine Zukunft liegen? Wo werde ich heute in einem Jahr sein? Alles, was damals so sicher und in Stein gemeißelt schien, ist heute verschwommen und unklar, verborgen unter dichten, weißen Nebelfeldern.

"Grübelst du schon wieder, Füchschen? Das ist nicht gesund, schon gar nicht so früh am Morgen."  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fahre ich herum und wäre vor Schreck beinahe vom Pier gefallen - wie hat er sich so unbemerkt an mich anschleichen können?!  
"Götter, Ennok - was fällt dir ein! Das hat mich zehn Jahre meines Lebens gekostet!" Ich stoße zischend die Luft aus und schnippe halb ärgerlich, halb belustigt, gegen sein Knie. "Was machst du hier? Brauchst du nicht deinen Schönheitsschlaf? Oder solltest du nicht wenigstens irgendwelche ascalonischen Klassiker auswendig lernen oder was immer ein Schauspieler sonst tut, wenn er nicht auf der Bühne steht?"  
Ennok lässt sich übertrieben ächzend neben mir nieder. "Du hättest dir keinen bequemeren Platz suchen können, was? Tja, Füchschen... ich weiß, es wird dein kleines Herz brechen, aber ich bin hier, um mich zu verabschieden."  
"Was?! Sag nicht, dass du gehen willst, Ennok. Wieso??" Entgeistert schaue ich ihn an, doch er blickt nach Osten, in die aufgehende Sonne, die sein Haar und seinen kurzgestutzten Bart wie gesponnenes Gold aufleuchten lässt.  
"In Cantha beginnt bald die Theatersaison, das darf ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Ich habe noch eine Menge vorzubereiten."  
"Cantha? Wolltest du nicht ursprünglich von hier aus nach Elona?"  
"Dazu ist es jetzt ohnehin zu spät, ich hatte meine Pläne schon vor einigen Wochen geändert. Ein unerwarteter Glücksfall, dass ich hier eine Passage auf einem schnellen Schiff ergattern konnte. Damit hatte ich gar nicht gerechnet", erklärt er und lächelt versonnen in die Ferne.  
"Und das ist der Grund? Die Theatersaison in Cantha? Ach Ennok... hat das nicht noch Zeit? Du wirst mir fehlen!"  
"Du mir auch, Füchschen. Dein canthanischer Wachhund allerdings weniger, wie ich zugeben muss - aber deswegen gehe ich nicht." Er wendet sich mir zu, was eine Hälfte seines Gesichts in tiefe Schatten taucht - als trüge er eine Theatermaske, denke ich bei mir.  
"Was - Feanor? Vertragt ihr euch immer noch nicht? Ich rede mit ihm..."  
"Lass gut sein." Ennok winkt ab. "An mir liegt es sicher nicht, aber allmählich beschleicht mich das Gefühl, er _will_ gar nicht kapieren, dass seine Eifersucht völlig unbegründet ist. Du solltest die Blicke sehen, die er mir zuwirft... Mit dem wirst du noch viel Freude haben, Füchschen."  
"Ach Ennok... das ist so schade..." Ich lasse traurig den Kopf sinken - ich hatte mich schon richtig daran gewöhnt, ihn um mich zu haben, und mir ist, als würde ich ein gerade wiedergefundenes Stückchen Heimat wieder verlieren. "Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Kannst du nicht noch bleiben?"  
"Kopf hoch, Füchschen. Wir sehen uns bestimmt wieder. Die Welt ist ein Dorf, das weißt du doch." Ennok hebt mein Kinn an, damit ich ihn anschaue, drückt einen sanften Kuss auf meine Lippen und grinst wie ein kleiner Junge, der dem Obsthändler ein Körbchen Kirschen unter der Nase weggeklaut hat."Bringst du mich zum Schiff? Du könntest ein bisschen weinen und mir mit einem tränenfeuchten Taschentuch hinterherwinken. Das würde mir gefallen."  
"Wie, jetzt gleich? Du musst sofort los?" Ich lasse es zu, dass er im Aufstehen meine Hand ergreift und mich auf die Füße zieht.  
"Ja, jetzt gleich. Mein Schiff legt in einer halben Stunde ab, höchste Zeit, dass ich an Bord gehe. Na komm, hopp-hopp! Beeil dich!"

Meine Hand verschwindet geradezu in Ennoks riesiger Pranke, als er mich im Eiltempo hinter sich herzieht, so dass ich traben muss, um mit der Schrittlänge seiner endlos langen Beine mithalten zu können. Ein Hauch von Seetang und Fisch liegt im salzigen Wind, der das Geschrei der Möwen und das Knarren der Masten zu mir herüberträgt.

Je weiter wir zu dem Landungssteg vordringen, an dem Ennoks Schiff vertäut liegt, desto dichter wird das Gewühl. Seemänner in Uniformen in den verschiedensten Blautönen, weißgekleidete Matrosen, manche adrett und sauber, andere schmuddelig und ungepflegt, stehen herum oder laufen durcheinander, bemühen sich, den Schauerleuten und Packern mit ihren schweren Lasten nicht in die Quere kommen, die auf die langgestreckten, flachen Lagerhäuser zuhalten, die sich hinter der Hafenpromenade befinden.  
Neugierig, wenn auch verstohlen, mustere ich die Seeleute. Viele von ihnen stammen aus Cantha, und ich erkenne die Ähnlichkeit mit Feanor, aber auch die vielen Unterschiede - ihre Augen sind noch schrägstehender als seine, auch kleiner und schmaler, ihre Haut ist dunkler, gelblicher, und ihre Haare schimmern in glänzendem Blauschwarz. Die meisten sind kaum größer als ich. Ich fange ein paar Wortfetzen ihrer Unterhaltungen auf, erkenne sofort diesen typisch melodischen Singsang ihrer Sprache, der mir so gut gefällt.  
Interessiert - vorsichtig ausgedrückt - erwidern sie meine Blicke. Verständlich, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie Monate auf See zubringen, ohne eine Frau auch nur aus weiter Ferne zu sehen, denke ich bei mir und senke rasch die Augen. Ich bin heilfroh, dass ich meine knapp geschnittene Rüstung gegen die dünne, aber vergleichsweise züchtige Wildledermontur ausgetauscht habe, die ich mir in Löwenstein zugelegt habe.

"So, wir sind da!" Ennok hält an, nimmt mich bei den Schultern und schiebt mich vor sich, deutet auf einen Frachter aus dunklem, schimmerndem Holz mit einer großen, vergoldeten Galionsfigur am Bug. Sie stellt ein bizarres Fabeltier dar, welches das Produkt der sicher furchtbar unglücklichen Liebesbeziehung zwischen einer geflügelten Schlange und einem Löwen zu sein scheint.  
"_Das_ ist dein Schiff? _Damit_ willst du nach Cantha reisen?" Zweifelnd blicke ich auf den gepflegten, aber recht kleinen Frachtsegler, der vor uns am Kai dümpelt. _Der_ soll hochseetauglich sein? Eine Handvoll Matrosen klettert bereits in der Takelage herum, sie setzen die Segel aus schwerer, himmelblauer Leinwand. Eine breite Holzplanke führt vom Kai an Deck des Schiffes, ein Seemann in prächtiger tintenblauer Uniform mit goldenen Tressen und Stickereien - sicher einer der Offiziere, überlege ich - steht darauf und winkt ungeduldig zu uns hinüber.

"Das ist die _Stern von Kaineng_. Ich bin schon früher einmal mit ihr gesegelt. Sie ist kein Passagierschiff und verfügt daher nicht über den Komfort, der mir eigentlich angemessen wäre", ich brauche Ennok gar nicht anzuschauen, um die gutmütige Selbstironie in seinem Lächeln vor mir zu sehen, "aber sie ist schnell und sicher. Der Kapitän schuldet mir noch etwas, deshalb hat er kurzfristig zugesagt, mich mitzunehmen."  
Ennok dreht mich zu sich herum und lächelt auf mich herab. "Weißt du was, Füchschen - komm doch einfach mit. Cantha würde dir gefallen. Du könntest ein bisschen Theaterluft schnuppern, und vor allem kämst du erst einmal weg von hier. Ich merke doch, wie sehr das, was du erlebt hast, dich belastet. Und außerdem - in einer Robe aus jadegrüner canthanischer Seide wärst du einfach zum Sterben schön."  
"Im Gegensatz zu meinem jetzigen Erscheinungsbild, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" Ich kichere und zupfe vielsagend an den vom Wind verknoteten Strähnen meiner Mähne, doch dann seufze ich leise und stelle mir vor, wie es wäre, einfach allem hier den Rücken zu kehren. Einfach zu verschwinden, ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. Mich überfluten zu lassen von den neuen, fremdartigen Reizen eines fernen Landes mit völlig anderer Kultur, bis ich Tyria und alles, was hier geschehen ist, vergessen habe, wenigstens für eine Zeitlang. Ich gebe dem Gedanken eine Chance - aber nur für eine Sekunde. Dann schüttele ich den Kopf, ringe mir ein Lächeln ab.

"Du meinst, ich soll alles hinter mir lassen, die Vergangenheit, die Verpflichtungen und die Verantwortung... und all die traurigen Erinnerungen? Der Gedanke ist verlockend, Ennok... aber ich kann nicht. Du weißt das, oder? Vermutlich hättest du sonst gar nicht gefragt."  
Ennok hebt entrüstet die Brauen, will etwas sagen, doch ich winke ab. "Unsere Vergangenheit macht uns zu dem, was wir sind... kann man wirklich vor sich selbst flüchten?"  
"Du könntest es versuchen", lächelt er. "Wenigstens für eine kleine Weile. Du kannst doch jederzeit zurück. Wenn du dich ein bisschen erholt hast."  
"Nein... nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich bin noch nie vor etwas davongelaufen, und ich fange jetzt nicht damit an."  
Ich lehne mich an ihn, schlinge meine Arme um seine Hüften und blicke hoch in sein Gesicht, das erstaunlich ernst geworden ist, hebe eine Hand und streichle über seinen dunkelblonden Bart. "Es war wundervoll, dich wiederzusehen, Ennok, und du wirst mir schrecklich fehlen... ja, wirklich. Aber eines Tages komme ich vielleicht tatsächlich nach Cantha, wer weiß das schon... und wenn du mit deiner Truppe in der Gegend bist, werde ich dir eine Nachricht senden - damit du mir die besten Karten reservieren kannst." Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, ziehe seinen Kopf zu mir herab und küsse ihn weich auf die Lippen. "Machs gut, Großer. Mast- und Schotbruch - sagt man das so? Sichere Reise und viel Glück, pass gut auf dich auf - und brich nicht zu viele canthanische Herzen!"

Damit winde ich mich rasch aus seinen Armen, noch ehe er etwas erwidern kann, und schlängele mich eilig durch das immer dichter werdende Getümmel am Kai, weg von den Hafenanlagen, zurück zu unserer Unterkunft in der zwielichtigen Hafenspelunke, in der Evennia uns einquartiert hat. Ich _hasse_ Abschiede, und wäre ich auch nur eine Sekunde länger geblieben, hätte ich _wirklich_ geheult.

***************

"Ennok ist abgereist", eröffne ich Feanor ohne jedes weitere Grußwort, nachdem ich ihn endlich in einem winzigen canthanischen Lokal am anderen Ende der Hafenpromenade aufgetrieben habe. Ärger lässt meine Stimme scharf und hart klingen, denn egal, was Ennok gesagt hat - ich habe durchaus den Verdacht, dass Feanors kaum verhohlene Abneigung gegen ihn einiges zu der verfrühten Abreise meines alten Freundes beigetragen hat.

Ich lasse mich ihm gegenüber im Schneidersitz auf eins der breiten, weinroten Samtkissen sinken, die den Boden des blitzsauberen, in leuchtenden Rot- und Goldtönen gehaltenen Lokals bedecken. Er sitzt ganz allein vor einem niedrigen, rotlackierten Tischchen am Fenster. Die Morgensonne strahlt herein und schimmert mahagonirot auf seinem dichten Haar, das ihm in langen Strähnen über das Gesicht fällt. Er hat den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, so dass ich seine Miene nicht erkennen kann, und er antwortet mir zunächst nicht einmal. Nur daran, dass er völlig erstarrt ist, erkenne ich, dass er mich überhaupt gehört hat. Schließlich blickt er auf, und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, als ich sehe, wie erschöpft er wirkt. Sein schmales Gesicht ist blass und hohlwangig, die mandelförmigen dunklen Augen sind blutunterlaufen, liegen in tiefen, purpurnen Schatten. Ich weiß, dass er die Nachtschicht an Orions Krankenbett hatte, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der Heildienst ihn so auslaugen würde, und sofort tut mein scharfer Ton mir leid.

"Ich weiß", antwortet er schließlich leise. "Er hat sich gestern abend von Orion und mir verabschiedet. Wo warst du heute nacht, Tari?", fragt er unvermittelt.  
"Ich... _was_?_!_"  
"Ich war in deinem Zimmer, kurz vor Morgengrauen, nachdem Alesia mich abgelöst hat. Du warst nicht da. Nur deine Katze, die nicht sehr erbaut über die Ruhestörung war. Wo _warst_ du?"  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin rausgegangen, zum nördlichsten Pier... was wolltest du in meinem Zimmer? Beinahe mitten in der Nacht?"  
Feanor hebt müde die Schultern. "Mich ausruhen. Nicht allein sein. Bei _dir_ sein. Ist das so verwerflich?" Feanor winkt dem Kellner, der uns aufmerksam von seinem Platz im Dunkel hinter dem Tresen beobachtet hat. Der kleine, schmale Canthani eilt lautlos herbei und nimmt unter vielen kleinen Verbeugungen Feanors Bestellung auf, von der ich kein Wort verstehe.  
"Was... nein, natürlich nicht! Du siehst furchtbar aus, Feanor... es... es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht da war."  
"Warst du wirklich am Hafen? Allein?" Ein Funken des Zweifels blitzt aus dem Blick, den er mir unter zusammengezogenen Brauen zuschießt, klirrt in seiner Stimme, lässt mich erneut ärgerlich werden.  
"Natürlich! Wo sollte ich sonst gewesen sein? Du denkst doch nicht... oh nein, das _kannst_ du nicht denken, oder?!"  
Feanor lehnt sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer an die Wand hinter sich, schließt die Augen und schüttelt matt den Kopf. "Nein... nein. Das denke ich nicht. Entschuldige, _koishii_. Ich bin nur so... willst du dich nicht zu mir setzen? Du bist so weit weg."  
Wortlos stehe ich auf und lasse mich neben ihm nieder, unsagbar erleichtert, dass jetzt nicht ein weiterer Streit folgt. Die Götter wissen, dass ich davon in den letzten Tagen mehr als genug gehabt habe. Er legt den Arm um mich, und ich lehne den Kopf an seine Schulter, dankbar für seine lebendige, beruhigende Wärme.

"Du solltest dich hinlegen, Feanor. Wirklich. Du musst schlafen."  
"Ich habe es versucht. Ich konnte nicht. Ich wollte dich suchen, aber ich war zu erschöpft." Er greift nach meiner Hand, verschränkt seine langen, kräftigen Finger mit meinen, und ich fühle seinen Puls pochen, schnell und flach.

"Wie geht es deinem Arm?", murmelt er.

"Den merke ich schon gar nicht mehr", lüge ich. Ich verabscheue es, andere ständig mit meinen Wehwehchen zu belästigen.

"Wollen wir nicht lieber gehen?", versuche ich es erneut. Es tut mir weh, ihn so zu sehen, so vollkommen fertig und entkräftet. Es muss doch möglich sein....

"Gleich." Feanor deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Kellner, der nun, ein großes, schwarzes Lacktablett balancierend, an unseren Tisch huscht und geschmeidig daneben niederkniet, um seine Last loszuwerden. "Wenn wir schon einmal hier sind, kannst du genauso gut gleich ein wenig von der canthanischen Küche kennenlernen.... du musst ohnehin etwas frühstücken, und ich auch. Dass es hier ein solches Lokal gibt, grenzt an ein Wunder."

"Frühstück? Das alles?" Verblüfft beobachte ich, wie der Kellner eine Vielzahl verschiedener Schälchen und Schüsselchen auf den Tisch ablädt.  
Feanor lächelt, reicht mir eine kleine Schale aus durchscheinendem, weißem Porzellan, auf deren Außenseite in sattem, tiefem Blau das Bildnis eines flügellosen, feuerspeienden Drachen prangt.

"In Cantha liebt man Mahlzeiten, die aus vielen verschiedenen Kleinigkeiten bestehen. Das ist Chai", erklärt er, als ich skeptisch an der dampfenden, blassgrünen Flüssigkeit in dem Schälchen schnuppere.

"_Das_ ist Chai? Riecht wie gekochtes Heu." Ich nehme misstrauisch einen Schluck und verziehe angeekelt das Gesicht. "Es _schmeckt_ auch wie gekochtes Heu."

Feanor lacht leise. "Du gewöhnst dich schneller daran, als du glaubst."

"Das bezweifle ich... was ist in all den anderen Schalen?"

Er beugt sich vor, hebt die Deckel jeder einzelnen kleinen Schüssel. Heißer Dampf steigt aus einigen empor. "Das ist nur ein leichtes Mahl mit verhältnismäßig wenig Variation. Hier ist gegrillter Fisch... eingelegtes Gemüse... Seealgensuppe..."

"Zum _Frühstück_? Ich glaube, mir wird übel..."

"... und süßsaure Reisklöße. Zumindest die solltest du probieren." Feanor drückt mir ein paar zierliche, rotlackierte Eßstäbchen in die Hand, zeigt mir geduldig, wie man damit umgeht, doch ich scheitere kläglich. Schließlich nehme ich ganz ungeniert die Finger zur Hilfe.

"Bis wir nach Cantha kommen, solltest du das aber können - niemand isst dort mit den Fingern, nicht einmal ganz kleine Kinder", meint Feanor. Er hebt amüsiert eine Braue, und ich bin so unendlich froh, ihn lächeln zu sehen, immer noch müde zwar, aber ohne diese beinahe verzweifelte Erschöpfung, die mich vorhin so erschreckt hat.

"Dann werde ich in Cantha vermutlich verhungern", erkläre ich und betrachte den beinahe handtellergroßen, leicht abgeflachten Reiskloß, der sich in einer hauchdünnen Hülle aus goldbraun gebratenem Eierteig versteckt, argwöhnisch von allen Seiten, bevor ich einen kleinen Bissen koste. Die dünne Teighülle ist lauwarm und saftig, der Reis darin klebrig und überraschend würzig - fremdartiges Aroma breitet sich auf meiner Zunge aus, seltsam, exotisch, und unbestreitbar gut - säuerlich, wie von einem ganz feinen Essig, salzig-pikant und mit einem winzigen Hauch süßlicher Schärfe, alles zur gleichen Zeit. Gern hätte ich noch mehr davon gegessen, aber nach einem kann ich schon nicht mehr.

Seufzend lasse ich mich zurückfallen, bis mein Rücken an der Wand ruht, und schon kommt der kleine Kellner angewieselt, hält mir mit indigniertem Gesichtsausdruck eine flache Glasschale mit Zitronenwasser und ein weiches Tuch vor die Nase. Ohne Besteck zu essen scheint in Cantha einem Kapitalverbrechen gleichzukommen, überlege ich und bade pflichtschuldigst meine klebrigen Finger in dem angewärmten Wasser.

"Feanor... wie geht es Orion? Wie lange soll das denn noch so weitergehen?", frage ich, nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendet und seine Stäbchen mit einem kleinen Tuch saubergewischt hat. "Ich habe dich nie zuvor so erschöpft gesehen, außer, als du so krank warst..."

Er lehnt sich neben mir zurück, legt seine Wange an meinen Kopf. Ich kann seine Bartstoppeln durch meine Haare fühlen, kitzelnd und prickelnd. "Er ist gesund - endlich. Alesia und ich haben es geschafft. Das war ein hartes Stück Arbeit... Wir können also aufbrechen. Und da noch ist etwas, das wollte ich dir die ganze Zeit schon sagen."

"Was denn? Mach's nicht so spannend."

"Evennia hat ein Schiff. Sie hat dem Wesir heute morgen eine Nachricht geschickt."

"Wirklich? Wann? Wann geht es los?"

"In vier Tagen."

Es wird vorangehen, endlich! Nur vier Tage noch... und dann wird nichts, gar nichts mich aufhalten können, überlege ich, während mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt.

Mit einem Schlag ist meine Müdigkeit verflogen, und ich spüre nicht einmal mehr das Dröhnen in meinem Schädel. Die Zittergipfel rücken in greifbare Nähe, fast kann ich schon den frischgefallenen Schnee riechen, und rasch überschlage ich, was ich alles noch besorgen muss - ein paar Ersatz-Bogensehnen, Pfeilspitzen und -federn, ein kleines Sortiment an Giften... Dagnar, zieh dich warm an, du sadistisches, stinkendes Stück Rattendreck - die Zeit deiner widerlichen Existenz nähert sich ihrem Ende... ich spüre, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen verziehen. "Dann heißt es jetzt Abschied nehmen von Kryta - ich glaube nicht, dass ich es sehr vermissen werde", frohlocke ich, und Feanor drückt meine Hand. "Endlich! Süße Melandru... du glaubst gar nicht, wie froh ich bin!"

"Doch", erwidert er leise, "doch, das glaube ich. Und ich bin es auch. Dann beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt. Für uns beide."

"Für uns beide", wiederhole ich flüsternd und erinnere mich wieder an das Versprechen, das ich ihm gegeben habe. Und ich hoffe bei allen Göttern, dass ich es werde halten können.


	51. Wesir Khilbron

**51. Wesir Khilbron**

_"Shénguài...!"_, keucht Feanor, als er das Zepter von Orr, das er zu unserem Treffen mit dem Wesir tragen soll, aus Evennias Hand entgegennimmt. Er tritt einen Schritt rückwärts, stolpert beinahe. Alles Blut weicht aus seinem Gesicht und seine Augen weiten sich, während er den langen Stab des schweren Artefakts mit beiden Händen von sich weghält, als ob er es am liebsten umgehend in den weißen Sand des Strandes fallen lassen würde, auf dem wir stehen.  
"Feanor! Was ist?" Erschrocken eile ich an seine Seite, lege eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Ich fühle seine angespannten Muskeln, spüre, wie seine Haut feucht wird, als ihm der Schweiß ausbricht.

"Dieses... _Ding_... irgendetwas daran ist... nicht _richtig_...", zischt er und schließt die Augen, beißt sich auf die Lippen, um der Empfindungen Herr zu werden, die ihn offensichtlich zu übermannen drohen.  
"Nicht richtig? Meint Ihr, es ist eine Fälschung?" Evennia zieht alarmiert die Brauen zusammen. "Wenn das..."  
"Nein, nein... das ist es nicht", unterbricht Feanor. Seine Stimme gewinnt wieder an Festigkeit. "Es geht um die Mächte, über die es gebietet... wie soll ich das sagen... ich fühle, wie es in Dimensionen greift, zu denen ein Mensch normalerweise keinen Zugang hat... aus gutem Grund. Es ist schwer, sich dagegen abzuschirmen... habt Ihr denn nichts gespürt?"  
Evennia schüttelt achselzuckend den Kopf. "Ich bemerkte einen Energieschub, aber den bieten andere gute Zweihandstäbe auch... sonst nichts."  
"Ennok hat auch nichts Ungewöhnliches erwähnt, und er hat es ziemlich lange getragen, in der Nacht, als wir es dem Mantel geklaut haben", werfe ich ein und blicke besorgt in Feanors Gesicht, doch allmählich scheint er sich zu fangen, sein Gesicht erlangt wieder seine natürliche Farbe zurück.  
"Vielleicht muss man Ritualist sein, um es zu spüren... oder Nekromant. Jemand, der Einblick in die Welten jenseits der Reiche der Sterblichen gewonnen hat." Feanor wirft Claude einen auffordernden Blick zu, und der junge Nekromant tritt neben ihn. Wortlos legt er eine Hand auf das Zepter, ganz oben, nahe am blaue Funken sprühenden Stabkopf, um gleich darauf zurückzuzucken, als habe er sich verbrannt.  
"Bei Grenth...", murmelt er und legt die Hand zögernd erneut auf den Stab, "so etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gespürt... es ist stark, sehr stark... aber... aber nicht unangenehm. Nein, im Gegenteil." Seine Mundwinkel heben sich zu seinem typischen Raubtierlächeln, und nach einigen Sekunden lässt er seine Hand wieder an seine Seite fallen.  
"Willst du es tragen? Ich würde lieber mein Schwert benutzen." Feanor hält ihm hoffnungsvoll das Zepter hin, doch Claude schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf, die silbrigen, pupillenlosen Augen unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern fast vollständig verborgen.  
"Dieses Zepter ist für andere Körperproportionen gebaut, als ich sie aufbieten kann", erklärt er. "Trag du das Riesending. Mir ist es zu unhandlich."

Vier Tage sind vergangen, bis wir endlich zum Treffen mit dem Wesir von Orr auf die offenbar namenlose Insel segeln konnten, die sich gegenüber dem belebten Handelshafen am Riff der Stille aus der See der Betrübnis erhebt. Vier lange Tage, während derer ich mich nur mühsam zusammenreißen konnte, nicht vor Ungeduld pausenlos die Hafenpromenade auf und ab zu marschieren. Vier Tage, während derer Feanor und Alesia sich von den Strapazen erholen konnten, mit denen Orions Heilung verbunden war. Und nun, am späten Vormittag des fünften Tages, haben wir beinahe unser Ziel erreicht, endlich, und in meinem Inneren fechten Erleichterung und Anspannung einen Kampf aus, den letztere zu gewinnen scheint - im Moment. Hinter uns dümpelt die kleine, dreimastige Dhau, die Evennia samt Besatzung gemietet hat, sicher vertäut am weit in die Bucht hineinragenden Landungssteg, dessen bemoosten, rutschigen Planken man ansieht, dass er nicht oft benutzt wird. Saidra und Evennia werden hierbleiben, während wir uns zum Treffpunkt mit dem Wesir begeben, und alles für die Ankunft des hohen Gastes vorbereiten. Bei den Göttern, ich wünschte, wir hätten das alles schon hinter uns... ich kneife die Augen zusammen und blinzele in die Sonne, die sich bereits hoch über den üppigen, tiefgrünen Baumbewuchs der Insel erhoben hat. Wenn wir nur schon in den Zittergipfeln wären... oder wenigstens in Löwenstein...

"Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", drängt Evennia unterdessen. "Wir wollen doch den guten Wesir nicht warten lassen. Folgt einfach dem Pfad - er biegt zwar zunächst nach Norden ab, wird euch dann aber direkt zum Treffpunkt bei dem alten Kloster im Süden führen."  
"Hast du eine Karte von der Insel?", will ich wissen.  
Evennia schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, aber ihr werdet auch keine brauchen. Es gibt nur einen einzigen gut ausgebauten Weg, und dem folgt ihr einfach. Auf der Insel lebt nur eine Handvoll Bauern, ihr braucht Euch also keine Sorgen machen - wahrscheinlich wird Euch niemand begegnen außer ein paar Untoten im Sumpf."  
"Ein Sumpf? Nicht schon wieder", stöhnt Orion und rollt die Augen. "Dieser Gestank...!"  
"Memme!", grinst Stephan. "Nimm einfach noch ein paar Tropfen mehr von deinem widerlichen Lavendel-Parfum, dann riechst du's gar nicht."  
"Es ist nur ein ganz kleiner Sumpf." Evennia lächelt. "Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem in der Flussuferprovinz. In spätestens drei Stunden solltet ihr zurück sein, bis dahin haben wir hier alles arrangiert."

Nachdem wir uns winkend von Saidra und Evennia verabschiedet haben, marschieren wir in flottem Tempo den Pfad entlang, der uns zunächst zum südlichen Strand der Insel führt. Einige Blitzlindwürmer, gedrungene Echsen mit silbergrau schimmernder Haut, so groß wie zwei Ochsen, genießen munter ihr Bad in der sanften Dünung - so munter, wie sie uns als Frühstück genossen hätten, wenn es uns nicht gelungen wäre, uns ungesehen an ihnen vorbeizuschleichen. Die Sonne gleißt auf dem azurblauen Meer und lässt die winzigen Sandkörnchen des Strandes glitzern, brennt heiß auf unsere Köpfe herab, und die Wedel der hohen Palmen, die Pfad und Strand säumen, bewegen sich träge im leichten, warmen Wind. Genieß die Hitze, Tari, sage ich zu mir selbst - bald schon wirst du im Schnee der Zittergipfel frieren, und alles, was dich dort wärmt, wird die Genugtuung sein, die du aus deiner Rache ziehst... bald, bald...

Nachdem der Weg, wie von Evennia angedeutet, nach Norden abgebogen ist, stellen wir fest, dass die Untoten, die diese Insel heimsuchen, gar nicht daran denken, sich auf den Sumpf zu beschränken.  
"Aufpassen!", brüllt Stephan, der vorneweg läuft, und da sind auch schon zwei Zombies über ihm, sind wie aus dem Nichts erschienen, und mit ihnen zwei Hexenmeister und eine Handvoll Ghoule, diese grotesken, hüpfenden Kreaturen, deren Proportionen auf eine Weise verschoben zu sein scheinen, die man mit dem Auge nicht erfassen kann, die einem aber den Magen umdreht, wenn man zu lange hinschaut. Sofort schicke ich Chili nach vorn ins Getümmel, damit sie Stephan hilft, während Alesia die beiden mit Schutzsprüchen belegt und Orion und Claude ihre Zauber wirken. Meine Pfeile treffen, doch ärgerlich fällt mir wieder ein, dass ihr Gift bei den Untoten wirkungslos ist, ich kann nur mein Bestes tun, um die gefährlichen Luftmagiezauber der beiden Hexenmeister zu unterbrechen. Ich werfe einen Seitenblick auf Feanor, sein Gesicht ist starr vor Konzentration. Er schließt die Augen, ruft nacheinander fünf Geister herbei, schleudert Kugelblitze auf die Untoten. Dabei bewegt er das riesige, unhandliche Zepter auf ähnliche Weise, wie er es sonst mit seiner Smaragdklinge tut, doch seine Bewegungen scheinen an Eleganz verloren, dafür an Kraft gewonnen zu haben. In einem Winkel meines Hirns, der gerade nicht mit dem Kampf beschäftigt ist, frage ich mich nicht ohne Sorge, welche Auswirkungen die Magie des Zepters von Orr wohl auf ihn haben mag.

Einige wenige Meilen und ein halbes Dutzend Gruppen Untoter später haben wir bereits fast die nördliche Küste erreicht, diese Insel ist wirklich ziemlich klein. Wenn die Pfade gradliniger verlaufen würden, wären wir wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder zurück an Bord, mit dem Wesir im Schlepptau, überlege ich ärgerlich, als mich ein Geräusch aus meinen Gedanken reißt, das hier eigentlich nicht hergehört - jemand brüllt Befehle. Und ich habe noch nie gehört, dass die Untoten einander Kommandos zurufen, also wer bei allen Göttern... Ich renne von meiner hinteren Position an unserem Trupp vorbei, bleibe stehen und breite die Arme aus, um meine Kameraden aufzuhalten.  
"Anhalten! Leise! Ich höre da..."  
Zu spät. Um die Biegung des Pfades, aus dem Schutz der dichten Vegetation heraus, marschiert eine Patrouille von drei Weißmänteln, die ob unseres Zusammentreffens weitaus weniger perplex erscheinen als wir.  
"Hah - haben wir euch! Diebe und Verräter! Haltet sie!!", bellt der vorderste Mantelkämpfer, ein Krieger in der obligatorischen weiß-goldenen Rüstung mit flatterndem rotem Umhang, und stürzt sich auf mich, bevor ich Zeit habe, mich von meinem Schrecken zu erholen. Er holt mit seinem Schwert aus, setzt zu einem waagerechten Schlag an, der dafür sorgen soll, dass mein Kopf für immer 'leb wohl, du kommst schon ohne mich klar' zu meinem Hals sagt. Nur mit viel Glück gelingt es mir, den Recurvebogen nach vorn zu reißen und die Bogensehne zwischen Helm und Schulterstück mit einem Ruck über die ungeschützte Haut des Krieger-Halses zu ziehen. Mit einem widerlich scharf-feuchten Sirren durchtrennt die straff gespannte Sehne die Halsschlagader, Blut sprudelt hervor, spritzt mir über Gesicht und Oberkörper, bevor Stephan dem erledigten Weißmantel einen kräftigen Tritt verpasst, damit er mich nicht mit zu Boden reißt. Feanor greift nach meinem Arm, zieht mich nach hinten.  
"Alles in Ordnung? Hat er dir etwas getan?" Alarmierte Sorge spricht aus seinem Blick, den er prüfend über meine Gestalt gleiten lässt, und ich schüttele stumm den Kopf, durch den Schreck noch immer unfähig zu sprechen. Währenddessen kümmern sich die anderen um die beiden verbliebenen Mitglieder der Patrouille, einen Elementarmagier und einen Heiler, die unserer zahlenmäßigen Übermacht schnell erliegen.

"Verdammt, was tun die hier?", zische ich, nachdem die letzten rotgoldenen Feuerblumen von Orions Zaubern verblüht sind und wir uns abseits des Weges im Schutz des Buschwerks wieder sammeln. Ich löse die blutige Bogensehne aus den Halterungen des Recurvebogens und werfe sie angewidert hinter mich ins Gebüsch, fische eine Ersatzsehne aus meiner Gürteltasche und beginne, sie aufzuziehen und festzuspannen. "Evennia hat gesagt, hier ist niemand außer Bauern und Untoten!"  
"Und sie haben uns offensichtlich erwartet", wirft Alesia ein. Die Bestürzung über diesen unerwarteten Überfall klingt deutlich aus ihrer Stimme, und ihr feingeschnittenes Gesicht ist kalkweiß.  
"Aber wie kann das sein? Außer Evennia und Saidra weiß niemand, dass wir hier sind", entgegnet Orion. Er ist schwer außer Atem, die energiefressenden Feuerzauber haben ihn sichtlich Kraft gekostet, und er beginnt auch wieder zu husten.

"Was wolltest du eigentlich sagen, als du uns angehalten hast, _koishii_?", fragt Feanor, nachdem er zwei Heilgeister hinter Orions Rücken plaziert hat. Stephan blickt von seiner Runenklinge auf, die er gerade mit Hilfe von ein paar Grasbüscheln mehr schlecht als recht vom Blut der Weißmäntel befreit hat.  
"Ich habe Stimmen gehört...", antworte ich, während ich mit dem Daumen die Spannung der Bogensehne prüfe. "Menschliche Stimmen, die Befehle gerufen haben. Seid mal still!" Ich lausche angestrengt, und tatsächlich - da ist es immer noch, deutlich zu hören unter dem Wind, der in den Blättern raschelt, dem Geschrei der Möwen hoch über uns und dem Summen der Fliegenschwärme, die sich bereits über den Kadavern der Mantelpatrouille sammeln: befehlsgewohnte Stimmen, die knappe Kommandos rufen, und das Klirren von Waffen und Rüstungen. Vielleicht eine halbe Meile entfernt, nördlich. Die Geräusche scheinen direkt vom Strand zu kommen. "Hört ihr das? Das sind keine Untoten und keine Bauern - das sind Weißmäntel... _viele_ Weißmäntel."  
"Also sind wir verraten worden - wieder einmal", knurrt Feanor leise. Seine Fäuste schließen sich um den hölzernen Stab des Zepters von Orr, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortreten. "Der Spion muss tatsächlich im Inneren Rat der Glänzenden Klinge selbst sitzen. Wie sonst hätte der Weiße Mantel erfahren sollen, dass wir hierher kommen?"  
"Wer auch immer es ist... wir müssen weiter." Ächzend rappele ich mich hoch und teile das Laub mit beiden Händen, spähe durch die Büsche auf den Pfad. "Niemand zu sehen. Kommt! Und seid vorsichtig!"

Je näher wir dem Strand kommen, desto deutlicher werden die Rufe, so dass ich schon einzelne Worte verstehen kann. Wir sind auf der Hut, schleichen beinahe, wagen kaum zu atmen, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen. Am Scheitelpunkt der Kurve, von der aus sich der Pfad wieder nach Süden schlängelt, bedeute ich meinen Kameraden, sich in die Büsche zu schlagen - ich will sehen, was am Strand los ist. Feanor öffnet den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch ich wedele hektisch mit der Hand und rolle mit den Augen - er versteht die Geste, zieht sich mit grimmig blitzenden Augen, aber stumm mit den anderen hinter die Böschung zurück.

Ich pirsche Richtung Norden, nur ein paar Dutzend Schritte, verborgen im dichten Blattwerk der Bäume und Sträucher, bis ich freien Blick auf den Strand habe, und meine Augen weiten sich bestürzt. Mein Mund wird trocken und ich fühle, wie sich meine Nackenhärchen kräuseln, spüre meinen Herzschlag in meinem Hals, und das Rauschen des Adrenalins, das mein Körper vorsorglich in meine Adern pumpt. Nur zögernd löst sich die Starre des Schreckens, in die ich gefallen bin, und lautlos husche ich zurück zu den anderen.  
"Es sind Dutzende... an die hundert Mann, würde ich sagen. Am Strand liegen drei Galeeren für je sechs Ruderer, und weiter draußen ankert eine dreimastige Galeone", zische ich leise, um das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu verbergen. Wie bei allen Göttern kommen die hierher? Von wo aus sind sie übergesetzt? Der Hafen am Riff der Stille, in dem wir die letzten Tage verbracht haben, war frei von Weißmänteln - sie lassen den Ort in Ruhe, weil sie, wie Saidra uns eines Abends beim Bier in einer zwielichtigen Spelunke erklärte, den Seehandel nicht behindern wollen. Schließlich bringt er ihnen vermutlich ein paar Millionen Platin an Steuern im Jahr ein. Und außerdem werden die feigen Mantelsektierer sich wohl kaum mit den rauhen Seeleuten anlegen wollen, hatte sie bissig hinzugefügt, was für jede Menge gehässiges Gelächter gesorgt hatte.

"Sollen wir zurück? Evennia und Saidra warnen?", fragt Stephan unterdessen. Er zieht einen Kettenhandschuh aus und wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über das schweißüberströmte Gesicht, verschmiert dabei Dreck und Blutspritzer, bis er aussieht wie der Schamane eines archaischen Stammes in voller Kriegsbemalung.  
Ich überlege einen Moment, kaue auf meiner Unterlippe herum, während ich das Für und Wider abwäge. Schließlich schüttele ich den Kopf. "Nein. Sie sollten auf dem Schiff sicher sein. Es sind genug Wachen da, um zu verhindern, dass sie überrascht werden, falls sich ein paar Weißmäntel in die Bucht verirren. Wir müssen zum Wesir, so schnell es geht. Wenn er wirklich so ein mächtiger Magier ist, wie Evennia sagt, dann ist er unsere beste Chance, in einem Stück von dieser Insel wieder runterzukommen."  
"Tari hat recht", meint Feanor leise. "Und wir müssen auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass die Weißmäntel am Strand auf uns aufmerksam werden. Es darf nicht wieder zu einer solchen Schlacht wie vor ein paar Tagen in der Flussuferprovinz kommen... wir sind alle noch angeschlagen, und da dein Freund abgereist ist, _koishii_, fehlt uns ein Mann. Das würden wir zu spüren bekommen."  
"_Du_ vermisst Ennok?", wispere ich ihm zu und wölbe ungläubig die Brauen.  
Feanor hebt die Schultern. "Nein. Aber sein Geschick im Kampf. Er versteht seine Kunst."

Ich unterdrücke ein ärgerliches Schnauben und beschränke mich darauf, ihm einen funkelnden Blick zu schenken. Zu gern hätte ich ihm jetzt an den Kopf geworfen, dass Ennok vielleicht noch hier wäre und unseren Trupp verstärken könnte, wenn er - Feanor - sich nicht wie ein besitzergreifender Liebhaber aufgeführt hätte, dessen Hirnfunktionen um Gnade winselnd vor der Attacke seiner überkochenden Eifersucht kapituliert haben. Aber was bringt es, mit ihm zu streiten - schon gar hier, in dieser Situation und vor allen anderen? Und so verkneife ich mir jede spitze Bemerkung, auch wenn ich mir dafür fast die Zunge abbeißen muss, und winke die anderen hinter mir her zurück auf den Pfad, damit wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Götter, ich will nichts weiter als weg von hier...

Nachdem wir zwei weitere Mantelpatrouillen erfolgreich umgehen konnten, schlagen wir uns Richtung Süden durch den Sumpf, der zum Glück wirklich nur sehr klein ist, genau wie Evennia gesagt hat. Neben den üblichen Ghoulen, skelettierten Höllenhunden und Hexenmeistern bekommen wir es mit einem gewaltigen Knochendrachen zu tun, dessen ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll uns beinahe zu Boden schickt. Und noch während wir ihn mit einiger Mühe erledigen, ertappe ich mich dabei, wie ich mir wünsche, ich könnte ihn so sehen, wie er einst gewesen sein muss, mit prächtig schillerndem Schuppenkleid statt der bleichen Knochen und blitzenden goldenden Augen anstelle der toten Höhlen, in denen tief, tief unten das Feuer der unbekannten Macht glüht, die dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er die Welt der Lebenden auf diese Weise heimsucht.

Nur wenige Meilen noch, und der Weg endet an einer hohen Mauer aus efeubewachsenen, verwitterten Steinquadern mit einem massiven, metallbeschlagenen hölzernen Tor darin. Wir haben den Klosterkomplex erreicht, nun müssen wir nur noch hineingelangen.  
"Dies könnte das Kloster sein, von dem die Legenden berichten", bemerkt Alesia mit leuchtenden Augen, während wir zusehen, wie Stephan und Feanor das fest verrammelte Tor nach einem Öffnungsmechanismus absuchen.  
"Was für Legenden? Ich habe noch nie..."  
"Du hast ja auch keine Ausbildung im Tempel hinter dir", unterbricht sie mich lächelnd. "Nicht alle von uns weihen Dwayna ihr Leben - manche Berufene erklären auch Balthasar ihre Treue und lernen die Kunst der Peinigungsgebete, um ihren Feinden heiligen Schaden zuzufügen."  
"Ja, davon habe sogar ich schon gehört. Ich weiß auch, dass du sie selbst schon angewendet hast."  
"Das stimmt, aber ich bin zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr gut darin. Heilen kann ich besser." Alesias Lächeln verbreitert sich. "Nun, jedenfalls heißt es in den Legenden, auf einer Insel im Nordwesten der Sirenenbucht stünden die Ruinen jenes alten Klosters, in dem diese Kunst zum ersten Mal gelehrt wurde. Damit begann die Verwandlung krytanischer Mönche von passiven Heilern zu aggressiven Verteidigern ihres Landes."

"He, ich hab was gefunden! Hier ist ein Hebel", ruft Stephan unterdessen und taucht mit dem Oberkörper aus dem hüfthohen Gestrüpp neben dem rechten Torflügel auf, "aber er sitzt fest. Komm, hilf mir mal!" Feanor tritt neben ihn, legt das schwere Zepter im hohen Gras ab, und mit vereinten Kräften gelingt es ihnen, den Hebel zu bewegen, bis das Tor sich endlich zögernd öffnet, begleitet von rostigem Scharren und schrillem Quietschen, das Alesia und mich dazu veranlasst, uns mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Ohren zuzuhalten.

Das erste, was uns entgegenstürzt, ist keineswegs der erwartete Wesir, sondern ein halbes Dutzend der widerlichen kleinen Feuerkobolde, deren nervenzerfetzendes, grelles Geschrei viel schlimmer ist als ihre mehr oder weniger harmlosen Feuerzauber. Nachdem wir uns ihrer angenommen haben und Claude sicherheitshalber ein paar neue Knochenschrecks aus ihren Kadavern beschworen hat, erkunden wir wachsam den weitläufigen, grasbewachsenen Innenhof des ehemaligen Klosters. Die uralten Gebäude sind verfallen und von Unkraut überwuchert, wilder Wein wächst die mächtigen Steine empor, fest umschließen seine dunkelgrünen Ranken, die bereits das erste schwache Rot des nahenden Herbstes zeigen, zwei hohe, schlanke Türme mit breit ausgebauten Zinnen, die das einzige zu sein scheinen, das hier die Jahre einigermaßen unbeschadet überdauert hat. Niemand ist hier. Keine Spur von Wesir Khilbron.

"Wo bleibt der bloß", murmle ich zu Feanor, während wir über die südöstliche Außenmauer blicken, tief hinunter auf den kleinen Totenanger des Klosters mit seinen schmalen, bemoosten Grabsteinen, auf den dahinterliegenden liegenden Strand und das unendliche saphirblaue Meer. Kleine Inselchen erheben sich aus den Wellen, weit, weit draußen, klar konturiert gegen den sonnenerhellten Horizont, der förmlich mit der See verschmolzen zu sein scheint - ich könnte nicht sagen, wo das eine aufhört und das andere anfängt. Unruhe kriecht in mir hoch, Sorge um unsere Freunde auf dem Schiff, und dankbar lasse ich es zu, dass Feanor eine Hand auf meine Hüfte legt und mich leicht an sich zieht. Mit der anderen Hand hält er das Zepter von Orr fest im Griff, und der von den beiden schmiedeeisernen Drachenschwingen eingerahmte, faustgroße Edelstein am Stabkopf sprüht unablässig blaue Funken in die heiße Mittagsluft.  
"Er wird schon kommen. Wir sind noch keine zehn Minuten hier", meint Feanor leise und drückt einen Kuss auf meinen Scheitel.  
Ich blicke hoch in sein Gesicht, versuche, sein sanftes, zuversichtliches Lächeln zu erwidern, doch es will mir nicht gelingen. "Wenn ihn nun irgendetwas aufgehalten hat... oder wenn er gar nicht kommt... Saidra und Evennia sind..."

Ein leiser Knall, wie das Verpuffen einer winzig kleinen Staubexplosion, lässt uns erschrocken herumfahren. Nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt breitet sich eine Wolke aus schwarzem Nebel aus, und daraus hervor tritt... der Wesir von Orr. Er _muss_ es sein, das ist genau die Art von Auftritt, die ich von einem mächtigen Zauberer erwarten würde. Fasziniert stehe ich mit dem Rücken an der Klostermauer, wie festgewachsen, vermag mich nicht zu bewegen. Der Mann, der nun langsam auf uns zuschreitet - nein, _gleitet_ - ist hochgewachsen und schmal, wirkt beinahe knochig unter dem eng anliegenden, metallverstärkten Brustpanzer. Weite Pluderhosen aus feinster Seide, mit breiten, goldverbrämten Bändern unterhalb der mageren Knie verschnürt, bauschen sich in der Mittagsbrise und wirken auf mich irgendwie albern und seltsam fehl am Platze. Breite Schulterstücke, eng anliegende, fingerlose Seidenhandschuhe, die bis über den Ellbogen reichen, seidene Strümpfe und seidenbezogene, zierliche Halbschuhe runden das Bild ab, das an Fremdartigkeit in dieser Gegend und in dieser Situation wohl schwer zu überbieten sein dürfte.

Die Bewegungen des Windes in dem weichen Stoff lassen das schmale, silbern-dunkelblaue Streifenmuster verschwimmen, bis mir allein vom Hinsehen schwindelig wird, und wehen den langen, von einer breiten Goldborte eingefassten Umhang aus flaschengrüner Seide dramatisch um die dürre Gestalt. Langsam hebe ich die Augen und mustere den faltigen Hals, der aus sich einem weit ausladenden, steifen Seidenkragen erhebt, und blicke schließlich in das Gesicht des, wenn man Evennia Glauben schenken darf, wohl mächtigsten Zauberers von ganz Tyria. Verwunderung - oder Furcht, ich kann es gar nicht sagen - lässt mich beinahe zu Stein erstarren. Pergamentdünne Haut spannt sich straff über scharf geschnittenen Gesichtszügen mit hohlen Wangen und einer schmalen, langen Raubvogelnase, die über einem breiten, vollippigen Mund aufragt, der gleichsam streng und dennoch irgendwie... gierig und zügellos wirkt. Aber das Gespenstischste sind die Augen des Magiers, dämonisch, rätselhaft und bohrend wie Eiszapfen - ich spüre, wie mein Fleisch sich über meinen Knochen zusammenzieht, als sein durchdringender Blick mich streift. Er muss ein Nekromant sein. Oder wie anders erklärt es sich, dass die Sklera seiner Augen nicht weiß, sondern schwarz ist, dass die Iris in der Farbe eines vereisten und überschneiten Sees schillert und die Pupillen nur schmale, senkrechte Schlitze sind wie bei den Augen einer Schlange? Wenn ich je einen Nekromanten gesehen habe - das ist einer, bei allen Göttern, und die Aura der Macht, die ich immer stärker wahrnehme, je näher der Wesir kommt, wirft mich beinahe um und lässt mich vor Furcht erzittern - so etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor gespürt. Auch Feanor scheint Ähnliches wahrzunehmen, denn ich fühle, wie er neben mir erstarrt, und wie seine Finger, die auf meiner Hüfte liegen, sich schmerzhaft in meine Haut bohren.

Wir alle rücken dichter zusammen, und dieselben widerstreitenden Gefühle, die in mir kämpfen, nehme ich auch in meinen Kameraden wahr - Staunen und Verblüffung, Furcht und Ehrfurcht, Misstrauen und vorsichtige Hoffnung, Hoffnung auf Hilfe für uns und unsere Freunde. Der Wesir bleibt stehen, neigt in höflicher Geste kaum merklich den Kopf, auf dem er einen hohen, blau und grau gemusterten Seidenfez trägt, den ein hühnereigroßer Mondstein ziert. Er fixiert nacheinander jeden von uns mit seinen unheimlichen Augen, bis wir uns alle wie auf Kommando tief vor ihm verneigen. Meine Nackenhärchen stellen sich steil nach oben. Feanor tritt vor, unaufgefordert, wie in Trance, und legt wortlos das schwere Zepter in die Hände des Magiers.

"Das Zepter von Orr! Welch ein Anblick für meine müden Augen, einer der größten Schätze meiner versunkenen Heimat!", deklamiert der Wesir, und seine Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln, das mir die Haare zu Berge stehen lässt, als er das Artefakt von oben bis unten betrachtet. Seine Stimme klingt seltsam, salbungsvoll und ölig, und die Art, wie er mit steigender und fallender Intonation die Worte moduliert, der seltsame Akzent, mit dem er das R rollt, all das lässt mir einen Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken laufen. Chili drängelt sich an mein Bein, sie faucht und grollt, und ich lege meine Hand auf ihre breite Stirn, versuche, sie zu beruhigen, doch wie soll das gehen, wenn ich selbst alles andere als ruhig bin?

"Das Zepter von Orr wieder in meiner Hand zu haben, sollte ein Grund zum Feiern sein", fährt Wesir Khilbron fort und blickt wieder auf, "aber die heutigen Ereignisse haben mein Herz traurig gemacht."

"Was meint Ihr?", gelingt es mir, mit rauher Stimme zu krächzen. Allmählich verfliegt der Bann, unter dem ich gestanden zu haben scheine, ich gewinne wieder Kontrolle über meine Sinne.

Die Augen des Wesirs werden schmal, die buschigen schwarzen Brauen ziehen sich unheilvoll zusammen. "Es gibt einen Verräter in Eurer Mitte. Ein Mitglied des Inneren Rates der Glänzenden Klinge selbst."

"Das haben wir schon vermutet", entgegne ich. Meine Stimme kehrt allmählich zurück. "Aber wir wissen nicht, wer es ist."

"Ihr kennt ihn unter dem Namen Markis. Er gibt sich als euer Freund und Vertrauter aus, aber in Wirklichkeit ist er ein Spion des Weißen Mantels."

"Was?!", entfährt es mir - Markis? Saidras Markis?! Das kann nicht sein...

"Also deshalb wusste der Mantel über den Steinkreis von Denravi Bescheid...", flüstert Alesia.

"Ja. Und er hat Euch erneut verraten. Der Weiße Mantel ist überall auf der Insel, in dieser Minute sind sie auf dem Weg hierher. Sie wollen das Zepter."

"Wir müssen zurück zum Dock und Evennia warnen", ruft Alesia, deren Gesicht jede Farbe verloren hat.

Der Wesir schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Das war noch nicht alles. Ich fürchte, es kommt noch schlimmer. Der Mantel hat ihr Schiff gestürmt. Es liegt leckgeschlagen auf dem Meeresgrund. Unsere Freundin Evennia und ihre Schwester wurden gefangengenommen."

"Was?! Sie haben sie gefangen? Nein!!" Ich spüre, wie das Blut aus meinem Gesicht weicht, während ich unwillkürlich beide Hände vor den Mund schlage. Aufkeuchend vor kaltem Entsetzen schließe ich die Augen, als ich daran denke, was die Weißmäntel mit Saidra und Evennia anstellen werden. Sie werden sie... Götter, nein...!!

"Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass wir hier festsitzen! Das Schiff war unsere einzige Möglichkeit, von der Insel runterzukommen", wirft Stephan ein. Seine sonst so gutmütigen Augen blitzen zornig und seine Stimme zittert, und ich kann ihm ansehen, dass die Festsetzung unserer Freunde ihm ebenso nahegeht wie jedem von uns, aber wie immer denkt er zuerst an das Praktische.

"Verliert noch nicht die Hoffnung, meine Freunde", erklärt der Wesir, und etwas eigentümlich Beruhigendes geht von seiner Stimme aus. "Lauft zum Strand hinunter. Ich kann ein Schiff aus der Tiefe herbeirufen, das uns von hier wegbringen wird. Wir treffen uns am südöstlichen Anlegesteg, dort werde ich das notwendige Ritual vollziehen."

"Zum Strand? _Da_ runter?!" Meine Stimme kippt beinahe. "Wenn Ihr recht habt, dann wimmelt es auf der ganzen Insel von Weißmänteln! Wie sollen wir dorthin kommen, ohne dass sie uns schnappen?"

"Ihr werdet wohl etwas Hilfe brauchen. Ihr habt große Risiken auf Euch genommen, um mir dieses Artefakt zu bringen, und nun werde ich den Gefallen erwidern." Der Wesir tritt ein paar Schritte zurück und macht eine komplizierte, elegante Bewegung mit dem Zepter. Die blauen Funken sprühen, ein eigenartiges Rauschen erfüllt die Luft, und aus dem Boden vor uns erheben sich ein Dutzend Rauchphantome, die im Wind wogen wie schmutzige Nebelfetzen, und ebenso viele der bizarren, missgestalteten Ghoule. Sie gruppieren sich um den Magier, scheinen auf seine Befehle zu warten.

"Das... das kann nicht wahr sein?!", keuche ich, an Feanor gewandt, dem beinahe die Augen aus den Höhlen fallen - ob vor Überraschung oder vor Schrecken, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. "Er hat Macht über die _Untoten_??" Ich trete einige hektische Schritte zurück, bis es nicht mehr geht, weil mein Rücken gegen die Mauer knallt.

Wesir Khilbron richtet den Blick seiner eisigen Schlangenaugen auf mich. "Fürchtet nicht die wandelnden Toten. Sie sind unsere Verbündeten! Durch das Zepter gehorchen sie meinem Befehl. Eilt Euch nun! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"

Und mit einem leisen Zischen verschwindet er, wie er gekommen ist, in einer Wolke aus schwarzem Nebel.

Bis wir uns so weit gefasst haben, dass unsere Gliedmaßen uns wieder gehorchen, sind die Rauchphantome und die Ghoule uns schon weit voraus, fangen bereits die erste Gruppe Weißmäntel ab, die soeben das östliche Tor zum Klosterhof durchbrochen haben. So gern ich jetzt das gerade Erlebte mit Feanor und den anderen diskutieren würde - uns bleibt keine Zeit dazu. Also drücke ich meine Besorgnis weg, in eine der tieferen Regionen meines Bewusstseins, dorthin, wo sie mich nicht beim Kämpfen behindert. Die Untoten halten die heranstürmende Mantelgruppe gut zusammen, keiner hat die Chance, auszubrechen, und es dauert nicht lange, bis die Weißmäntel erledigt am Boden liegen. Obwohl mein Hirn sich störrisch weigert, die unheimlichen Wesen, die wir bisher immer nur bekämpft haben, als Verbündete zu betrachten, muss ich doch zugeben, dass sie ihre Sache gut machen.

Der Weg zur Anlegestelle ist weiter, als es vom Kloster aus aussah. Stetig abwärts führend, windet sich der Pfad in engen Kurven durch die typisch krytanische Landschaft mit ihren begrünten Hügeln, den hohen Palmen und ein paar vereinzelten Gehöften hier und dort, deren Bewohner klug genug sind, sich nicht vor der Tür blicken zu lassen. Von Zeit zu Zeit erscheint der Wesir am Wegesrand, taucht einfach aus dem Nichts auf, gehüllt in eine Wolke aus schwarzem Rauch, mahnt uns zur Eile und ersetzt die untoten Verbündeten, die den ständigen Konfrontationen mit den Manteltruppen zum Opfer gefallen sind, durch neue, so dass unser Trupp zeitweise bis zu zweieinhalb Dutzend stark ist, Claudes Knochendiener, deren Zahl ständig wächst, noch nicht mitgerechnet.

Als wir endlich den Strand mit der Anlegestelle erreicht haben, sind wir bereits fix und fertig, Schweiß rinnt uns über die Gesichter, Schrammen, Schnitte und Brandwunden bedecken unsere Haut, und doch steht uns das Schlimmste noch bevor.

Wesir Khilbron gleitet zum Ende des Anlegestegs, hebt das Zepter von Orr hoch über seinen Kopf, und die heiße Mittagsluft beginnt von der freigesetzten Magie zu knistern.

"Ich beginne jetzt das Ritual", ruft er, "und es verlangt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit! Haltet mir den Rücken von den Weißmänteln frei, dann werde ich uns sicher hier fortbringen!"

"Also keine weiteren untoten Verbündeten mehr", knirsche ich und wische mir den Schweiß aus den Augen, während wir vor dem Anlegesteg Aufstellung nehmen, um den anrückenden Mantelkämpfern den Weg zum Wesir zu versperren. Feanor bleibt gerade noch Zeit, seine Geister herbeizurufen, da stürzen schon die ersten Feindesgruppen auf uns zu. Waffengeklirr und metallisches Rüstungsgeschepper, das Zischen meiner Pfeile, Chilis wütendes Gebrüll und Stephans Kampfrufe, die Explosionen von Orions Feuerbällen und die Schreie der sterbenden Weißmäntel klirren in meinen Ohren, übertönen das Rauschen des Meeres hinter uns und den Sprechgesang des Wesirs. Mit wachsender Angst blicke ich immer wieder über die Schulter zu ihm hinüber, doch der Ozean vor dem Anlegesteg bleibt weit und leer.

"Wie lange dauert das denn noch! Ich kann nicht mehr!", japst Alesia in einer der kurzen Kampfpausen. Sie kann sich vor Erschöpfung kaum noch aufrecht halten. Ich werfe Feanor neben mir einen Blick zu, bin zu matt, um zu sprechen, doch er hat auch so verstanden - wortlos nickend ruft er einen Heilgeist herbei, der Alesia Kraft und Energie geben soll. Mitfühlend drücke ich ihren Arm, mehr kann ich nicht für sie tun - ich möchte nicht mit ihr tauschen, möchte nicht verantwortlich sein für Leben, Gesundheit und Erhaltung der Kampfstärke eines ganzen Trupps, und ich kann ihr ihre Aufgabe nur leichter machen, indem ich dafür sorge, mich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen. Vorn rollt schon wieder der nächste Manteltrupp über die Dünen hinweg, schwingt brüllend Schwerter und Äxte, und ich wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner Hauptaufgabe zu, dem Unterbrechen der Feuerzauber der Mantel-Magier und der Schutzsprüche ihrer Heiler.

Ewigkeiten scheinen zu vergehen, die Zeit dehnt sich zur Unendlichkeit, doch der Stand der Sonne verrät mir, dass nur etwa zehn Minuten vergangen sind, seit der Wesir das Ritual begonnen hat. Noch immer höre ich seinen Singsang hinter mir, und noch immer ist kein Schiff zu sehen... Verdammt! Wie lange braucht er denn noch!! Zum Glück werden die Gruppen der feindlichen Kämpfer kleiner, bisweilen sind es nur noch zwei Weißmäntel, die aus den Hügeln hinabgestürmt kommen, um sich niedermetzeln zu lassen. Mutig sind sie, überlege ich zähneknirschend, mutig und dumm...

Längst schon hat das Blut der Gefallenen den weißen Strand in knöcheltiefen roten Matsch verwandelt. Kadaver und abgeschlagene Gliedmaßen türmen sich, und die Luft ist schwer von dem kupfernen Blutgestank, der in der Hitze rasch schlimmer wird, nicht einmal der schwache Wind kann daran etwas ändern. Ich unterdrücke ein Würgen und zwinge mich nach vorn, um meine Pfeile einzusammeln, als hinter mir ein Brodeln und ein Rauschen ertönt, als würde ein gewaltiger Wasserkessel überkochen. Aufgeschreckt fahre ich herum und sehe staunend, wie in einer riesigen Welle ein Schiff aus dem Meer emporschießt, eine gewaltige, viermastige Galeone, die mit hohlem Poltern gegen den hölzernen Anlegesteg rumpelt. Eine breite Planke, die an Deck führt, schiebt sich wie von Geisterhand vom Steg auf das Deck des Schiffes.

"Rasch! Auf das Schiff! Wir müssen entkommen!", ruft der Wesir, und er hat recht - der Weiße Mantel scheint noch einmal alle Reserven aufzubieten. Etwa ein Dutzend Krieger stürmt über den Strand, hat uns schon fast erreicht - und wir sind viel zu entkräftet, um so viele noch ohne Opfer besiegen zu können. Ich stolpere zurück, renne zu Orion, der beinahe besinnungslos vor Erschöpfung im Sand kniet, und packe ihn ungewollt grob am Arm.

"Na los! Hoch mit dir! Feanor! Hilf mir!", brülle ich, und mit vereinten Kräften schaffen wir den erschöpften Elementarmagier an Deck des Schiffes. Ich gleite auf den glitschigen Planken aus und stürze, knalle hart auf die Hüfte, lasse Orion noch rechtzeitig los, um ihn nicht mit zu Boden zu reißen. Ich rolle mich auf den Bauch und beobachte keuchend, wie als letzter von uns Stephan mit der vollkommen erledigten Alesia in den Armen über den Anlegesteg humpelt und mit einem unbeholfenen Satz auf das Deck springt, wo er schlitternd zum Stehen kommt und anschließend in die Knie geht.

Ich rappele mich in eine sitzende Position hoch, während das Schiff den Anlegesteg verlässt und auf das offene Meer zuhält. Am Bug steht mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen der Wesir, ruft kräftige Winde herbei, die die Galeone rasch Fahrt aufnehmen lassen. Hinter uns, am Ufer, verhallen die Wutschreie der zurückbleibenden Weißmäntel, werden bald vom Knattern des Windes in den löchrigen, verrotteten Segeln übertönt, die ursprünglich einmal weiß gewesen sein mögen, doch nun durch fleckigen, schwarzgrünen Algenbewuchs dunkel verfärbt sind. Ganz schwach, wenn man sehr genau hinschaut, lässt sich noch das Emblem des Königreichs Orr erkennen, die stilisierte Lotusblüte.

Der Wesir von Orr hat also ein orrianisches Schiff vom Meeresgrund beschworen... irgendwie passend, denke ich und überlege flüchtig, ob es vielleicht in den Gildenkriegen versenkt wurde und wie lange es wohl schon in den Tiefen der See geruht hat, um den Lebewesen des Ozeans eine neue Heimat zu geben. Seepocken und Muscheln haben sich überall auf dem Holz festgesetzt, eine schleimig grüne Algenschicht macht die Decksplanken gefährlich schlüpfrig, Krebstiere und Fische zappeln darauf herum. Auch das Tauwerk der Takelage ist voller Seetang, in dichten, langen Strängen hängt er von den Seilen und den Wanten herab, weht im Fahrtwind wie langen Bärte der Seeleute, die auf diesem Schiff gestorben sind und nun vielleicht, wer weiß, des Nachts an Bord spuken mögen... Götter, meine Fantasie geht mit mir durch, wie es mir oft passiert, wenn ich so vollkommen ausgelaugt bin, wenn mein Kopf völlig leer ist und meine Verletzungen schmerzen, wenn mich die Sorge darüber, wie es weitergehen soll, beinahe verzweifeln lässt. Saidra und Evennia... in der Hand der Mantelschergen. Oh Götter... wir müssen wenigstens den Rest der Glänzenden Klinge warnen, ihnen sagen, wer der Verräter ist...

"Ist alles in Ordnung, _koishii?_" Feanors leise, erschöpfte Stimme holt mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. "Kannst du aufstehen? Der Wesir will mit uns sprechen."

Ich blicke hoch in sein blasses Gesicht und nicke. Matt hebe ich die Fingerspitzen und streichle über seine blutbefleckte Wange, über sein langes Haar, das schwer und dick verklebt ist von Schweiß und Blut. "Bist du in Ordnung? Bist du nicht verletzt?"

"Nichts, was sich nicht heilen ließe. Na komm. Ich bringe dich zum Vorderdeck." Er umfasst meine Taille und stellt mich vorsichtig auf die Beine. Gischt spritzt auf, das Salzwasser sprüht in die Kratzer und Schnittwunden auf meiner nackten Haut, brennt darin wie flüssiges Feuer. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen - Feanor wirkt so erschöpft, und ich will nicht, dass er seine Energie in Heilzauber für etwas steckt, das auch von allein wieder vorbei geht. Vorsichtig setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen, gestützt von Feanors Arm. Es sind nur ein paar Meter, doch es kommt mir vor wie endlos lange Meilen.

Auf dem Vorderdeck drängen wir uns aneinander, stützen uns gegenseitig. Stephan hält den Arm um Alesia gelegt, die aussieht, als würde sie ohne seine Hilfe zusammenbrechen. Vor uns steht der Wesir, als einziger völlig unbeeinträchtigt und ohne das geringste Fleckchen auf seiner teuren Seidenkleidung. In einer Hand hält er das Zepter von Orr, während er sich mit der anderen über den kantig gestutzten Kinnbart streicht.

"Ratsmitglied Markis hat Euch erneut verraten", ertönt schließlich des Wesirs seltsam ölige Stimme. "Das Festland ist nicht länger sicher für Euch."

"Aber wir müssen zurück!", rufe ich aus, und die Verzweiflung, die ich fühle, lässt meine Stimme schrill klingen. "Wir müssen zurück nach Denravi und die anderen warnen!"

Der Wesir schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Ich fürchte, dafür ist es zu spät. Bereits jetzt hat der Weiße Mantel den Steinkreis gestürmt. Die Glänzende Klinge ist zerschlagen."

"Nein...!", haucht Alesia neben mir, schlägt die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Feanors Griff um meine Schultern verstärkt sich, er zieht mich fest an sich.

"Alle, die noch nicht tot sind, fliehen in die Zittergipfel", fährt der Wesir fort, "und der Weiße Mantel wird sie verfolgen, wird sie jagen, ohne Gnade, bis alle Rebellen ausgelöscht sind, ein für alle Mal."

Die Zittergipfel! Götter... mein Herz überschlägt sich fast. Die Zittergipfel! Ich richte mich auf, straffe die Schultern. "Dann werden wir in die Zittergipfel gehen! Wir machen uns sofort auf den Weg!"

Der Wesir neigt den Kopf, wie ein wohlmeinender Freund, wenn nur diese eisigen Augen nicht wären... "Eine noble Geste", antwortet er. "Aber es wird Euren Freunden nicht helfen, wenn Ihr Euer Leben an einen Feind wegwerft, gegen den Ihr nicht gewinnen könnt."

"Also... also ist alles verloren? Der Weiße Mantel hat gewonnen?" Ich balle die Fäuste. Das akzeptiere ich nicht... das _kann_ ich nicht akzeptieren!

"Seid Euch nicht so sicher. Es gibt noch immer einen Weg, den Weißen Mantel zu besiegen." Wesir Khilbron blickt ernst auf mich herab, scheint noch einmal um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen. "Geht in die Kristallwüste und unterzieht Euch dem Ritual des Aufstiegs. Nur dann werdet Ihr mächtig genug sein, um es mit dem Weißen Mantel und seinen Unsichtbaren Göttern aufnehmen zu können. Findet die Prophetin und beansprucht die Gabe des Wahren Gesichts."

"_Was_?! Sind es nicht die _Auserwählten_, die angeblich über das Wahre Gesicht verfügen? Deshalb schlachtet der Mantel sie doch ab, wir haben es gesehen..."

"Das ist richtig. _Ihr _seid die Auserwählten. Ihr _alle_."

Ich schüttele den Kopf, Verwirrung lässt meine Gedanken verschwimmen, und Ablehnung macht sich in mir breit, Widerstand regt sich und ich spüre, wie mein Blut vor Ärger anfängt zu brodeln - wer weiß, wie viel Zeit uns der Umweg über die Wüste kosten würde... "Nein", erkläre ich bestimmt. "Sind wir nicht. Das kann nicht sein. Ihr kennt uns überhaupt nicht. Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?"

Wesir Khilbron gleitet näher heran. Es ist so eigenartig, ich sehe gar nicht, wie er sich bewegt...

"Oh doch. Ich kenne Euch. Schon lange beobachte ich Euren Weg." Seine eisigen Augen heften sich nacheinander auf jeden von uns. "Ich kenne _Euch_, Claude di Sergio, einst ein Jünger der Dwayna und den Heilgebeten verschrieben, bis Ihr alle, die Ihr liebtet, im Feuer der Charr brennen saht. Damals vernahmt Ihr Grenths Ruf und trankt seine Tränen, und heute ist nichts mehr übrig von dem jungen Mann, der einst ein Heiler sein wollte."

Verblüfft blicke ich zu Claude hinüber - er wollte den Weg des Heilers einschlagen? _Claude?_ Der junge Nekromant erwidert ruhig den Blick des Wesirs, völlig unbewegt, er blinzelt nicht einmal.

"Und ich kenne _Euch_, Orion Elek", fährt der Wesir fort. "Als brüllendes Feuer und riesige Kristalle über Ascalon niederstürzten, nahmt Ihr an einer Versammlung der Royalisten teil, denen Ihr Euch aus Groll gegen die königliche Armee angeschlossen habt, weil Sir Tydus Euch aus der Akademie geworfen hatte. Ihr habt Eure Schwester Sandre und Eure Liebste Ralena allein ihrem Schicksal überlassen, und das werdet Ihr Euch selbst niemals vergeben. Damals wurde Euer Haar weiß, von einem Tag auf den anderen."

Oh Götter... Orion! Mein eitler Freund war ein _Royalist_? Das habe ich nicht gewusst... er hat nie ein Wort darüber verloren. Oder lügt der Wesir? Nein... nein. Es muss die Wahrheit sein, denn Orion ist noch blasser geworden, er hält den Blick gesenkt, und er zittert.

Des Wesirs Blick wandert weiter zu Alesia. "Und Ihr, junge Heilerin - Alesia Baptiste. Ihr habt es Euren Eltern nie verziehen, dass sie Euch nicht den Weg des Kriegers einschlagen ließen. Und dann, als sie im Großen Feuer umkamen, habt Ihr es _Euch selbst_ nicht verziehen, dass Ihr sie seit Jahren nicht besucht hattet. Seither versucht Ihr voller Inbrunst, den Weg zu gehen, auf den sie Euch gebracht haben, doch einen letzten Rest Groll habt Ihr niemals abgelegt." Alesia presst die Lippen zusammen, auch sie kann den Blick des Magiers nicht erwidern.

"Ich kenne auch Euch, Stephan Baruch", erklärt der Wesir nun und richtet seine kalten Schlangenaugen auf meinen alten Freund, der nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen tritt.

"Schon gut, ich glaube Euch, dass Ihr...", setze ich an, um weitere peinliche Enthüllungen zu vermeiden, aber der Wesir beachtet mich gar nicht, fixiert Stephan weiterhin mit seinem bohrenden Blick und spricht weiter, als hätte ich überhaupt nichts gesagt.

"Ihr seid das geworden, was Ihr immer sein wolltet - ein Krieger, stark und furchtlos. Und doch habt Ihr Euch feige und schlotternd vor Angst im Keller einer Kathedrale in Rin verkrochen, als Feuer und riesige Kristalle auf Ascalon regneten und die Heerscharen der Charr das Land überrannten."

"Sowas wird nie mehr passieren!", erklärt Stephan angriffslustig. "Ich habe daraus gelernt!"

Wesir Khilbron nickt. "Ja. Das habt Ihr. _Ihr alle_. Ihr seid die Auserwählten."

Meine Finger krallen sich um Feanors Hand, die um meine Taille liegt, nur er und ich sind noch übrig, und ich will nicht hören, was der Wesir über mich sagt, doch dann merke ich schon, wie sein Eisblick sich in meine Seele bohrt - und plötzlich fühle ich mich überschwemmt von einer Welle väterlichen Mitgefühls, von warmem Wohlwollen, und ich spüre, wie meine Ressentiments dahinschmelzen, weil ich mich plötzlich so... _verstanden_ fühle.

"Tari Calenardhon", sagt der Wesir mit leiser Stimme, die mir plötzlich gar nicht mehr so widerlich ölig erscheint. "Die Geliebte eines Königssohns. Ihr glaubt, nie mehr lieben zu können, bis Ihr die Flamme Eures Herzens, die im ewigen Schnee der Zittergipfel erlosch, gerächt habt. Aber tief in Eurem zerschmetterten Herzen wisst Ihr, dass selbst die Rache Euch nicht zu erlösen vermag."

Ich schnappe nach Luft. Götter - woher weiß er das?! Woher kennt er meine tiefsten Ängste - wenn ich sie mir noch nicht einmal selbst eingestanden habe? Ich spüre Feanors Blick auf mir ruhen, fühle seine Anspannung, doch ich schaue nicht hoch, will nicht sehen, wie seine Augen mich fragen, ob es wahr ist, was der Wesir gesagt hat.

"Und zu guter Letzt - Ihr, Feanor of Tirion. Feanor... _Ryuu_... _Lijian.._. _von_ Tirion. Es ist eine unerwartete Freude, Euch nach so vielen Jahren wiederzusehen. Wir hielten Euch für verloren."

Verblüfft zuckt mein Kopf nach oben. Mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen starre ich Wesir Khilbron an - was hat er da gerade gesagt?? Der Magier lächelt, ein warmes Lächeln, doch nun, da seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf mich gerichtet ist, bemerke ich wieder die Kälte seiner eisigen Augen, deren Pupillen sich jetzt zu schmalen Schlitzen verengen.

"_Was_??" Feanors Griff um meine Hand wird so fest, dass es schmerzt, und ich höre, wie die Knöchel leise knacken. "_Was_ sagt Ihr da?"

"Ihr habt den Aufstieg bereits gemeistert", fährt der Wesir fort, ohne auf Feanors erstaunten Ausruf einzugehen. "Viele machtvolle Gegner habt Ihr schon besiegt, doch nun kämpft Ihr gegen den Schatten eines Toten, und nur die Götter wissen, ob Ihr Euren Preis gewinnen werdet. Aber Ihr seid stark geworden. Stark und mächtig. Eure Mutter wäre stolz auf Euch gewesen."

"Was wisst Ihr über meine Mutter?" Feanors Stimme ist zu einem heiseren Krächzen geworden, er geht einen Schritt auf den Wesir zu. Doch der Magier hebt die Hand, und Feanor, dessen Brauen sich daraufhin unmutig zusammenziehen, schließt den Mund und tritt wieder einen Schritt zurück.

"Genügt Euch dies?", fragt Wesir Khilbron, nun wieder an uns alle gerichtet. "Ich habe nicht gelogen, als ich sagte, ich kenne Euch. Ich kenne Eure Vergangenheit und Teile Eurer Zukunft. _Ihr seid die Auserwählten_. Durchreist die Wüste. Meistert den Aufstieg. Beweist Euren Wert und verlangt Euer Geburtsrecht! Bereitet Euch vor, die Seereise zur Oase von Amnoon wird einige Tage dauern. Die Prüfungen des Aufstiegs erwarten Euch!"

Der Wesir wendet sich ab und gleitet zu der offenen Luke, die unter Deck führt. Ich spüre, wie ein Ruck durch Feanor fährt, und er macht sich los von mir, marschiert mit langen, energischen Schritten über das Deck und verstellt dem Zauberer den Weg.

"Wesir Khilbron - wenn Ihr erlaubt."

"Ich muss nun ruhen. Macht Euch keine Sorgen, das Schiff wird den Kurs halten."

Gespannt beobachte ich, wie Feanor sich aufrichtet, versucht, seiner Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen, und doch kommen die Worte nur leise heraus. _"Was... wisst Ihr... über meine Mutter?"_

"Wir werden morgen Zeit haben, uns ausführlich darüber zu unterhalten", entgegnet der Wesir. Er macht eine herrische Geste, und Feanor tritt unwillig beiseite. "Einstweilen nur so viel: Eure Mutter, Miriel Serinde von Tirion - war meine Patentochter."


	52. Gefunden und verloren

**52. Gefunden und verloren  
**  
"Ich würde zu gern wissen, was er ihm erzählt", murmelt Alesia und blinzelt gegen die Sonne in Richtung Vorderdeck, wo Feanor schon seit zwei Stunden neben Wesir Khilbron an der Reling hinter dem Bugspriet der Galeone steht. Ab und zu hebt der Wesir das Zepter von Orr, korrigiert vielleicht den Kurs oder was auch immer, um sich danach wieder in das Gespräch mit Feanor zu versenken, der ihm aufmerksam lauscht.  
"Ich auch." Ich lasse mich auf die Planken sinken, lehne mich mit dem Rücken gegen den Großmast und strecke die Beine, Alesia hockt sich anmutig neben mich. Es ist die Mittagsstunde des dritten Tages auf See, an Bord dieses Geisterschiffs, wie wir alle es inzwischen nennen, nachdem Stephan damit angefangen hat. Während der letzten beiden Tage sind wir durch Stürme gesegelt, die uns Todesängste haben ausstehen lassen, als wir, an Masten und Reling geklammert und mit Tauen gesichert, jeden Moment damit rechneten, dass die Galeone ihren Weg zurück auf den Meeresgrund finden würde, von dem Wesir Khilbron sie heraufbeschworen hatte. Jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib tut mir weh, Schlafmangel lässt mich ununterbrochen zittern, und meine Züge dürften dieselbe grünliche Blässe zeigen wie die Gesichter meiner Kameraden. Kurz vor Morgengrauen ist der Wind endlich auf ein erträgliches Maß abgeflaut, und doch kann keiner von uns hier wirklich Schlaf finden - es ist zu kalt, zu nass, und es schaukelt zu sehr. Wir können nicht einmal unter Deck gehen, um uns auszuruhen, denn der Gestank in den algenüberwucherten, feuchten Kajüten, auf deren Boden noch immer knöchelhoch das Wasser steht, ist unbeschreiblich. Vermutlich würde man in diesem fauligen Pesthauch von verwesendem Fisch und verrottenden Algen nach spätestens fünf Minuten ersticken. Lediglich der Wesir scheint gegen die schlechte Luft immun zu sein, denn immer, wenn das Schiff einigermaßen stabil durch die Wellen gleitet, zieht er sich dorthin zurück. Ich gähne, bis meine Kiefergelenke knacken, und ziehe die unglücklich maunzende Chili auf meinen Schoß, streichle tröstend ihr feuchtes Fell. Für meine arme wasserscheue Katze muss diese Seereise die reinste Hölle sein.

"Warum bist du denn nicht mit dabei? Ich dachte, Feanor wäre dir wichtig." Leises Unverständnis schwingt in Alesias Stimme mit.  
"Ich wollte ja. Aber der große Wesir hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er allein mit ihm zu sprechen wünscht. Pah", schnaube ich, "als ob er mir nicht ohnehin alles erzählen würde, was er von ihm erfährt!"  
"Das muss unglaublich aufregend für ihn sein, endlich etwas über seine Herkunft erfahren, nach so vielen Jahren", sinniert Alesia. Sie rubbelt sich fröstelnd über die nackten Arme - die Sonne brennt zwar senkrecht vom wolkenlosen Himmel herab, aber der Fahrtwind ist schneidend kalt.  
"_Falls _er wirklich etwas Brauchbares erfährt", entgegne ich zweifelnd und klammere mich rasch an das glitschige Rettungstau, das mit einem komplizierten Knoten am Großmast befestigt ist, als das Schiff in einer starken Böe leewärts krängt. Doch der Wesir hat die Galeone gut im Griff - sie stabilisiert sich schnell und fliegt weiter wie ein Pfeil durch den noch immer aufgewühlten Ozean. Der magisch gesetzte Kurs treibt uns hart am Wind voran, andere Schiffe und vereinzelt auftauchende kleine Inselchen rauschen nur so vorbei.

"Du hast doch gehört, was der Wesir gesagt hat - Feanors Mutter war seine Patentochter! Möchtest du mit diesem... _Zauberer_ verwandt sein?" Alesia runzelt skeptisch die Stirn.  
"Wen interessiert schon, was wir _möchten_... seine Verwandten kann man sich nicht aussuchen. Und ich glaube, Feanor ist froh zu erfahren, dass er _überhaupt_ welche hat. Außerdem muss ein Pate nicht zwangsläufig ein Verwandter sein", erkläre ich. "Es kann sich auch um einen engen Freund der Familie handeln. Davon abgesehen - vielleicht ist die Frau, die der Wesir erwähnt hat, gar nicht Feanors Mutter. Sieht er für dich vielleicht wie ein _Orrianer_ aus?"  
"Nein", entgegnet Alesia, nachdem sie eine Sekunde überlegt hat. "Aber wie ein reinblütiger Canthani auch nicht. Davon haben wir am Riff der Stille doch genügend gesehen."  
"Warum spekulieren wir eigentlich? Das ist doch vollkommen sinnlos."  
"Weil es Spaß macht?" Alesia lächelt mir zu.  
"Pah, Spaß...!" Ich verziehe das Gesicht und zähle mit wachsendem Ärger auf: "Wir haben zwei Nächte nicht geschlafen, wir haben seit drei Tagen nichts gegessen außer ein paar mickrigen, halbrohen Fischen, die Orion mehr schlecht als recht mit seiner Feuermagie gegrillt hat, haben uns anschließend in diesem Taifun die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt, unsere Freunde sind entführt worden, wir müssen in die Zittergipfel und ihnen helfen, _ich_ muss in die Zittergipfel, um diesen sadistischen Zwerg zu erledigen - und was _tun_ wir stattdessen? Wir schippern auf diesem nach totem Fisch stinkenden Gespensterkahn zur _Kristallwüste_! Entschuldige bitte, wenn es mir da schwer fällt, mich zu amüsieren!" Je länger ich rede, desto wütender werde ich. Ich bohre meine Fingernägel in die Handflächen, bis es schmerzt, um mein Temperament in den Griff zu bekommen. Ich _hasse_ es, hier herumzusitzen, wenn es doch so wichtig wäre, etwas zu _tun_, und zwar _jetzt_.  
"Aber Wesir Khilbron hat gesagt, wir _müssen_ in die Wüste, damit wir den Aufstieg meistern", erwidert Alesia mit Engelsgeduld, fest entschlossen, meine schlechte Laune zu ignorieren, "weil wir sonst gegen den Mantel nicht gewinnen können."  
"Und wer sagt dir, dass er recht hat?", schnappe ich. Je öfter ich über diese Zwangsverzögerung nachdenke, desto weiter sinkt meine Stimmung ins Bodenlose.  
"Erinnere dich daran, was er über jeden von uns zu sagen wusste." Alesias Stimme ist ganz leise geworden, kaum noch zu hören gegen das Knattern der windgebauschten Segel über uns. "Damit hat er _auch_ recht gehabt, oder etwa nicht?"

Ich antworte nicht, grunze nur unwillig und kaue auf meiner Unterlippe herum. Als ob ich das vergessen hätte. Als ob ich vergessen hätte, welche Geheimnisse der unheimliche Magier ans Tageslicht gezerrt hat, die eigentlich ungenannt hätten bleiben sollen.

"Und erinnerst du dich an diesen unheimlichen Nekromanten, der uns vom Signalfeuerposten bis nach Löwenstein begleitet hat? Wie hieß er noch gleich", überlegt Alesia. Götter, kann sie mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

"Du meinst den Albino? Ja. _Lifetaker_. Danke, dass du mich an ihn erinnerst. Ich hatte es schon fast erfolgreich verdrängt, dass mein Leben jetzt ganz anders aussähe, wenn er den Auftrag pünktlich ausgeführt hätte, wegen dem sein Großmeisterrat ihn von Cantha in die Zittergipfel geschickt hat." Ich schließe die Augen und beiße die Zähne zusammen, balle die Fäuste und würge den Kloß in meiner Kehle hinunter. Dabei könnte ich ruhig heulen. Jeder würde glauben, der Wind hätte mir die Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Aber ich _will_ nicht.

"Richtig, Norazul Lifetaker", entgegnet Alesia ungerührt. "Weißt du auch noch, was er gesagt hat, damals am Signalfeuerposten?"

"Mir egal", zische ich.

"Er sagte, du müsstest das Ritual des Aufstiegs meistern, und das könntest du nur am Pfad des Propheten in der Wüste. Erinnerst du dich denn nicht daran?"

Ich zucke unwirsch die Achseln und werfe ihr einen flammenden Blick zu. Als ob es nicht vollkommen bedeutungslos wäre, was dieser Fremde an jenem schrecklichsten Tag meines Lebens erzählt hat.

"Also muss _doch_ etwas dran sein an diesem Aufstieg", fährt Alesia fort. "Meinst du nicht?".

"Warum? Weil _zwei Nekromanten_ es gesagt haben? Du kannst ja Claude auch noch dazu befragen. Dann haben wir _drei_ Expertenmeinungen."

Meine Freundin schüttelt den Kopf und schenkt mir einen vorwurfsvollen Blick. "Was ist bloß los mit dir? Du bist wirklich unausstehlich heute!"

Ich antworte nicht, lasse nur die Augen sinken, beuge mich vor und pule ein paar lose Holzsplitter aus dem feuchten Holz der Decksplanken, schnippe sie grimmig in Richtung Reling. _Nichts_ ist los, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich friere und völlig übermüdet bin, dass mir leicht übel ist von der Schaukelei des großen Schiffes, dass ich nicht in die verdammte Wüste will, und dass ich mich wieder einmal einsam, hohl und leer fühle.

"Feanor hat doch das Ritual des Aufstiegs bereits vollzogen", nimmt Alesia den Faden wieder auf. "Hat er dir davon berichtet?"

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss die Beharrlichkeit bewundern, mit der sie versucht, mich von meinem düsteren Hadern mit dem Schicksal abzuhalten. "Ja, das hat er", seufze ich schließlich ergeben. "In Cantha nennt man es _weh no su_, das bedeutet _'näher an den Sternen_'. Er musste gegen die irdischen Manifestationen der _'Himmlischen'_ kämpfen, die stehen für bestimmte Gestirne oder so ähnlich... es klang ziemlich kompliziert, sehr mystisch und _sehr_ fremd. Ich glaube nicht, dass man das eins zu eins auf Tyria übertragen kann", ergänze ich. Ich wische mir über das gischtfeuchte Gesicht, streiche mit den Fingern ungeduldig meine windgepeitschte Mähne nach hinten, die inzwischen so verfilzt ist, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, ich würde sie abschneiden.

"Ich auch nicht. Und außerdem sagte der Wesir, wir sollten die _Prophetin_ finden", setzt Alesia hinzu. "Also gibt es die Prophezeiung _doch_? Vor der die Weißmäntel solche Angst haben?"

"Saidra erwähnte mal, die Flammensucher-Prophezeiung sei nur das Geschwafel eines wirrköpfigen Zauberers, der schon vor Hunderten von Jahren in die Nebel gegangen ist", erwidere ich und ziehe mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen einen Holzsplitter aus meiner Fingerkuppe. Mist, das kommt von der Pulerei an den morschen Planken - hoffentlich gibt das keine Entzündung... ich verziehe das Gesicht, stecke den Finger in den Mund und sauge daran, bis kein Blut mehr kommt.

"Hmmm...", macht Alesia. "Kennst du Meerak noch? Aus Aschfurt?"

Ich nicke und puste den verletzten Finger trocken. Es blutet schon nicht mehr. "Meerak den Schreiber? Natürlich. Was hat der denn damit zu tun?"

Alesia wiegt den Kopf hin und her. "Zuletzt, kurz bevor wir in die Zittergipfel gegangen sind, stand er doch am Grenztor herum und brüllte seine Endzeitvisionen in die Menge. Und Meerak hat _auch_ von der Flammensucher-Prophezeiung gesprochen. Das ist mir gerade wieder eingefallen."

Ich horche auf. "Tatsächlich? Ich meine, nun ja... Meerak war schon immer etwas merkwürdig... und seit dem Großen Feuer war er völlig plemplem, so als hätte es ihm den Verstand aus dem Hirn gebrannt... aber trotzdem, weißt du noch, was er gesagt hat?"

"Es war ziemlich wirr", entgegnet Alesia achselzuckend und starrt konzentriert auf das Meer hinaus, während sie versucht, sich zu erinnern. "So etwas wie 'Sünder, tut Buße! Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass ihr ernten werdet, was ihr gesät habt'. Und 'Preist die Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen, alles wird offenbart werden, wenn die Zeit kommt'."

"_Ziemlich_ wirr, in der Tat. Weißt du noch mehr?"

"Ja, eins noch... 'Die Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen werden sich erfüllen! Schließt Frieden mit den Göttern, ehe es zu spät ist!' Und so ging das die ganze Zeit. Aber er hat die Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen ausdrücklich erwähnt."

"Aber deshalb muss es noch lange nichts zu bedeuten haben, Alesia." Ich schüttele unwillig den Kopf. Ich habe absolut kein Interesse daran, Teil einer Prophezeiung zu sein - Prophezeiungen haben die unangenehme Angewohnheit, ihren Protagonisten den freien Willen zu nehmen und sie in einen Laufkäfig zu sperren, in dem in einem Labyrinth von Wegen nur ein einziger Pfad begehbar ist, alles nur, damit sie sich erfüllen können. Dennoch macht es mich nun auch stutzig, dass auch der Wesir eine 'Prophetin' erwähnt hat. Noch dazu eine, die wir _finden_ müssen.

"Saidra könnte sich aber auch geirrt haben", gibt Alesia zu bedenken.

"Wir fragen sie, wenn wir sie gerettet haben", knirsche ich. "Wenn wir noch rechtzeitig kommen."

"Hab Vertrauen zu den Göttern", entgegnet Alesia mit mildem Lächeln und setzt ob meines funkelnden Blicks rasch hinzu, "das würde ich dir jedenfalls ans Herz legen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass dieser Ratschlag an dich völlig verschwendet wäre. Also müssen wir es nehmen, wie es kommt und einfach unser Bestes geben."

Da ist er schon, der Laufkäfig, denke ich und knurre missmutig.

"Ich möchte wirklich zu gern wissen, welche Aufgabe uns erwartet... was wir tun müssen, um aufzusteigen", fährt Alesia nachdenklich fort. Sie zupft an ihrem grüngefärbtem Heilergewand herum, das durch all den Regen in den letzten beiden Tagen und das konstante Sprühen der Gischt, das einen _immer_ erwischt, egal wo auf diesem Schiff man sich auch aufhält, schon ganz scheckig geworden ist und bald seine ursprünglich weiße Farbe zurückhaben dürfte.

"Es dürfte sich kaum verhindern lassen, dass wir das herausfinden, sobald wir die die Wüste erreicht haben", seufze ich. "Ich hoffe nur, dass uns das nicht wochenlang aufhält."

Ich blicke hinüber zu Orion, Stephan und Claude, die sich im Windschatten des Brückenaufbaus an einem Würfelspiel gegen die Langeweile versuchen. Orion ist für heute damit fertig, die Fische zu füttern, und Stephan hat in den Tiefen des Schiffsbauches eine Kiste Rum aufgetan und tatsächlich den Mut aufgebracht, das Zeug zu probieren - ein tapferer Krieger durch und durch, überlege ich und muss beinahe grinsen -, und anschließend froh die Genießbarkeit des Gebräus verkündet. Seitdem steigt die Stimmung an Bord. Mit jedem Schluck ein bisschen mehr. Ich warte nur noch darauf, dass die ersten Gassenhauer angestimmt werden.

Schließlich lasse ich meinen Blick wieder nach vorn schweifen, zum Bug der Galeone, und stelle erstaunt fest, dass Feanor ganz allein an der Reling steht. Wo ist der Wesir geblieben?

"Schau mal, der Wesir ist weg", murmelt Alesia denn auch folgerichtig und piekst mir ihren Ellbogen in die Rippen. "Wie hat er das gemacht? Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er gegangen ist... willst du nicht zu Feanor gehen? Du musst doch platzen vor Neugier."

Ich schüttele abwesend den Kopf. Meine Augen ruhen auf Feanor, der bewegungslos an der Reling steht, seinen breiten, muskulösen Rücken zu mir gewandt, sein langes Haar im Wind wehend wie eine mahagonirote Fahne. "Er braucht bestimmt einen Moment für sich. Muss alles verarbeiten, was er erfahren hat. Es wäre unhöflich, wenn ich..."

"Blödsinn", meint Alesia resolut und boxt mir mitleidlos in den Rücken. "Du kränkst ihn nur, wenn du so wenig Interesse zeigst! Na LOS!!"

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Ich geh ja schon." Seufzend schiebe ich die protestierende Chili von meinem Schoß und rappele mich schwankend auf die Füße, einerseits, weil Alesia mir sicher einige Prellungen verpassen würde, wenn ich einfach sitzen bliebe, und andererseits, weil zumindest die theoretische Möglichkeit besteht, dass sie recht hat. Kaum habe ich mich erhoben, wird mir schwarz vor Augen, aufkeuchend umarme ich den Großmast, bis der Schwächeanfall vorbeigeht. Mein Herz beginnt zu klopfen, schneller, _lauter_, bis ich es in meiner Kehle fühlen kann und bis es das Knattern des Windes in den Segeln übertönt, und ich bin nicht sicher, ob es daran liegt, dass mein Kreislauf kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch steht, oder daran, dass Feanor mich vielleicht wegschicken wird, weil er noch nicht mit mir reden will, oder an dem, was er mir über sich erzählen wird... es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Ich lasse den Mast los und marschiere mit leichtem Taumeln über das nasse, schlüpfrige Deck.

Ich kann seine Körperwärme fühlen, trotz des scharfen Windes, als ich neben Feanor beide Unterarme auf die Reling lehne. Er steht noch immer regungslos, wie eine Statue, nichts deutet darauf hin, dass er mich überhaupt bemerkt hat. Er braucht _doch_ noch Zeit für sich, überlege ich und wünschte, ich wäre nicht gekommen, frage mich, was ich sagen soll, nun, da ich schon mal hier bin und auch nicht einfach so wieder gehen kann, frage mich, warum es plötzlich so ein Problem für mich ist, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Ich beiße mir stumm auf die Lippen, während ich über den Bugspriet hinweg auf die aufgewühlte See blicke. Hohe, spitze Wellen türmen sich auf, überschlagen sich unter nebligen Gischtwolken. Unter dem seifigen Schaum ist das türkisblaue Wasser klar wie Glas. Salzwasser spritzt auf meine nackten Arme, auf mein Gesicht, der Wind peitscht mir die Tränen in die Augen, treibt sie aus den Augenwinkeln über meine Schläfen hinweg in mein Haar, und plötzlich möchte ich nur noch, dass er mich in den Arm nimmt und an sich drückt, dass er mit mir teilt, was ihn bewegt.

Schließlich halte ich es nicht mehr aus. "Feanor." Ich lege eine Hand auf seinen nackten Unterarm, gleite vor, bis ich seine langen, kräftigen Finger umschließe und schaue hoch in sein Gesicht, betrachte mit wachsender Unruhe sein klares Profil mit den zusammengezogenen dunklen Brauen, den dichten, fast schwarzen Wimpern, dem kräftigen Kinn und dem feingeschwungenen, sensiblen Mund darüber, und ich ertappe mich bei dem Wunsch, ihn zu küssen, seine Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren - dann wäre sein Schweigen viel erträglicher...

"Siehst du die vielen kleinen Inseln, _koishii_?" Götter, endlich hat er die Sprache wiedergefunden, obwohl er mich immer noch nicht anschaut, sondern den Blick weiter starr auf das Meer gerichtet hält, die dunklen, felsigen Erhebungen betrachtend, zwischen denen die Galeone nun hindurch navigiert, so sicher, als würde eine unsichtbare Hand sie steuern, und in gewisser Weise ist es ja auch so. Manche sind winzig, andere hoch und weit ausgedehnt, so dass Seevögel auf ihnen nisten, die bisweilen in großen Verbänden kreischend in die Luft steigen, während unter ihnen die glänzenden, schlanken schwarzen Leiber eleganter Seelöwen ins Wasser gleiten, um auf die Jagd zu gehen.

"Ja, ich sehe sie", antworte ich krächzend gegen den Wind, der mir die Worte von den Lippen reißt. "Feanor, was hat der Wesir...."

Jetzt, endlich, ehe ich den Satz beenden kann, legt er einen Arm um mich, zieht mich eng an sich. Er presst seine Lippen in mein Haar, doch ich spüre, dass sein Blick nach wie vor auf die weite See gerichtet ist. Ich schmiege mein Gesicht an seine Brust und wünschte, er würde nicht immer all die kalten Ketten und Talismane tragen, damit ich mehr von _ihm_ und weniger eisiges Metall fühlen würde.

"Das sind die Überreste von Orr." Feanors dunkle Stimme klingt so rauh, so leise, dass ich Mühe habe, ihn zu verstehen. "Hier, tief unter uns, etwas weiter südlich... liegt Arah, die Stadt der Götter. Und irgendwo nördlich davon, ungefähr dort, wo wir jetzt sind... liegen die Überreste von Tirion. Wir fahren über die Ruinen meiner Heimat."

Ich schließe kurz die Augen, muss hart schlucken, bevor ich etwas erwidern kann. "Ist es also wirklich wahr, Feanor? Du stammst wirklich aus Orr?"

Ich blicke hoch in sein ernstes Gesicht, in dem sich kein Muskel rührt, nur seine Mundwinkel zucken. Schließlich nickt er, ohne mich anzusehen. "Es ist wahr. Ich wurde in Orr geboren und habe dort die ersten Jahre meines Lebens verbracht. Ich habe meine Wurzeln gefunden, _koishii_... nur um festzustellen, dass sie vor fast drei Jahren im Meer versunken sind. Wäre ich nur früher nach Tyria gekommen..." Seine Stimme erstirbt.

"Es... es tut mir so leid, Feanor", flüstere ich, und eine Welle des Mitgefühls schwappt über mein Herz. Familie ist wichtig in Cantha, so viel habe ich inzwischen mitbekommen, und ich hatte so sehr für ihn gehofft, dass er die seine eines Tages finden würde - und nun sind sie alle tot, untergegangen im Kataklysmus, der das ganze Königreich in einer gigantischen Flutwelle verschlang. "Willst du... willst du mir nicht alles erzählen?"

Er neigt den Kopf, schaut zu mir herunter, und die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen schnürt mir das Herz zusammen. "Ja... ja, das will ich. Aber nicht hier. Wir suchen uns einen etwas bequemeren Platz... gleich. Lass mir noch ein bisschen Zeit."

Ich nicke stumm und lege beide Arme um seine Hüften. Ich kann ihn gut verstehen... natürlich braucht er Zeit. Ich vermag kaum zu ermessen, was es für ihn bedeutet, seine Heimat, die tief unter uns auf dem Meeresgrund liegt, zu begrüßen und sich gleichzeitig schon wieder von ihr verabschieden zu müssen, das Ende aller Hoffnungen zu akzeptieren, die Familie zu finden, zu der er gehört. Er bleibt ein heimatloser Wanderer zwischen den Kontinenten, und während _meine_ Heimat in Schutt und Trümmern liegt, könnte ich dennoch jederzeit dorthin zurück, doch er kann dies nicht. Sein wahres Zuhause liegt versunken auf dem Grund des Meeres, die prächtige Nation Orr, einst, vor vielen, vielen Jahrhunderten, die Heimstatt der Götter, nun bewohnt von Fischen und Krebsen und Seeschlangen... ich schmiege mich fest an ihn, schiebe die schweren Ritualisten-Ketten beiseite, so dass meine Wange auf der bloßen Haut seiner Brust liegt, höre auf seine Atemzüge, lausche dem Schlag seines Herzens, hart und schnell, und ich mache mir nicht die Mühe, die Tränen wegzuwischen, die das Mitgefühl über meine Wangen rinnen lässt.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so an der Reling stehen, ganz vorn am Bugspriet, mit dem Wind in unserem Haar, eng aneinander gepresst, stumm und starr wie zwei Galionsfiguren, die dem eisigen Fahrtwind trotzen, eine halbe Stunde vielleicht, oder eine ganze, oder sogar zwei, bis ich das Zittern meiner Beine nicht mehr spüre. Ich fühle, wie es in Feanor arbeitet, seine Trauer um das, was er nicht mehr wiederfinden durfte, spüre, wie er sich innerlich von seinen Hoffnungen verabschiedet, und sein Kummer überschwemmt meine Seele, bis alle Gedanken an Wüste und Zittergipfel, an unheimliche Nekromanten und Prophezeiungen und Aufstieg vorübergehend darin ertrunken sind.

Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, rührt er sich endlich, sein Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich in einem tiefen, resignierten Seufzer. Er hebt mein Gesicht an, küsst mich sanft auf den Mund. Seine Lippen sind weich und kalt, schmecken nach dem Salz des Meeres und - vielleicht - dem Salz seiner Tränen. Wortlos nimmt er meine Hand, führt mich quer über das Deck, nimmt im Vorbeigehen ein paar Decken von den Wanten, die Stephan heute früh dort zum Trocknen aufgehängt hat, nachdem er sie tief unten im Laderaum des Schiffes gefunden hatte. Wir kommen, leicht schwankend auf steifen, wackeligen Beinen, an unseren Kameraden vorbei, die immer noch im Windschatten des Brückenaufbaus sitzen und sich in rumseliger Stimmung Geschichten aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen scheinen. Alesia hat sich in Stephans Arm gekuschelt und erwidert besorgt meinen Blick. Ich nicke ihr kurz zu, versuche, ihr wortlos mitzuteilen, dass wir uns jetzt nicht zu ihnen setzen können. Sie scheint zu verstehen, flüstert Stephan etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin er hinter sich greift und eine große, fleckige Glasflasche aus einer metallverstärkten Holzkiste fischt. Der dunkel goldbraune Inhalt schwappt träge, als Stephan mir die Flasche zuwirft.

"Fang!", ruft er gut gelaunt. "Ihr beide seht aus, als könntet ihr 'nen Schluck vertragen. Aber übertreib's nicht, Tari, das Zeug kann 'nen Hügelriesen umhauen und du hast noch nie viel vertragen!"

Hinter zwei fast mannshoch aufgetürmten Rollen armdicker, mit grünlichen Algen bewachsener Taue, die einen Großteil ihres Gestanks dank des ständigen Windes zum Glück fast vollständig verloren haben, finden wir einen windgeschützten Platz mit Blick nach achtern, an dem Feanor zwei der Decken übereinander breitet. Sie sind nicht vollständig trocken, wie ich bemerke, als wir uns darauf niederlassen, und sie verströmen einen leicht stockigen Geruch nach Fisch und Tang, aber sie sind immer noch besser als die nackten Decksplanken, auf denen wir die beiden letzten, schlaflosen Nächte zugebracht haben. Feanor hüllt uns beide in eine weitere Decke, legt einen Arm um mich und lehnt sich mit mir zurück an eine der Taurollen, bevor er mit einer raschen Handbewegung die Rumflasche entkorkt. Er schnuppert an dem Inhalt, nimmt dann einen kleinen Schluck und hustet überrascht. Schließlich nickt er und hält mir die Flasche hin.

"Hier, _koishii_. Du bist ganz kalt... das wird dich aufwärmen. Sei vorsichtig damit, das ist der stärkste Rum, den ich je getrunken habe."

Trotz Feanors Warnung nehme ich einen viel zu großen Schluck und ersticke ich beinahe an einem heftigen Hustenanfall, als die scharfe, süßlich schwere Flüssigkeit mit dem durchdringenden Melasse-Aroma sich durch meine Kehle bis in meinen Magen hinunterbrennt. Nur wenige Sekundenbruchteile später breitet sich wohlige Wärme in meinen eisigen Gliedmaßen aus, schickt ein angenehmes Kribbeln in meine Oberschenkel, mein Kopf beginnt leicht zu schwimmen und zum ersten Mal seit ich weiß nicht wie vielen Stunden zittere ich nicht mehr. Stephan hat recht gehabt mit seiner Warnung, und wenn ich noch mehr von dem Zeug trinke, werde ich wahrscheinlich anfangen, Seemannslieder zu grölen, obwohl ich gar keine kenne. Immer noch hustend, reiche ich Feanor die Flasche zurück. Er nimmt noch einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er sie wieder verkorkt und neben sich abstellt.

Ich schmiege mich in seinen Arm, lege meine Hand auf seine Brust und spiele mit den Amuletten, drehe die kalten Münzen zwischen meinen Fingern, warte darauf, dass er anfängt, über das zu sprechen, was er heute erfahren hat. Doch er blickt nur stumm auf den Horizont, an dem eine kleine Insel nach der anderen im Schein der Nachmittagssonne verschwindet, die den westlichen Himmel vergoldet, während die Galeone weiterhin gute Fahrt macht, und es kommt mir vor, als ob die Überreste von Orr über den hinteren Rand der Welt kippen würden.

"Willsss... willssssu...", ich räuspere mich und bemühe mich, meine schwer gewordene Zunge unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "Möchtessst du mir nicht erzählen, was der Wesir gesagt hat?"

Er nickt, pflückt meine Hand von seiner Brust und behält sie unter der Decke in der seinen, streichelt mit dem Daumen sanft meine Fingerknöchel. Mir wird noch ein bisschen wärmer.

"An meinen Namen habe ich mich richtig erinnert", beginnt er schließlich leise, "jedenfalls an Teile davon. Ich meine damals, als ich vor dem Kloster gefunden wurde. Mein voller Name lautet... Feanor Ryuu Lijian von Tirion. Meine Mutter war Orrianerin... und mein Vater kam aus Cantha."

"Aber... Tirion hört sich gar nicht canthanisch an", werfe ich ein.

Feanor schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf. Seine Haarspitzen kitzeln über meine Wangen und über meine Nase. "Es war der Name meiner Mutter. Der Name ihres Hauses. Und der Name der Insel vor der Küste von Orr, auf der es seinen Sitz hatte. Das Haus Tirion war eine alte Dynastie... der Wesir sagt, die Familiengeschichte ließ sich bis in die Zeit König Dorics zurückverfolgen."

"Ein Adelshaus also?" Allmählich kann ich wieder sprechen, ohne zu lallen.

"Ja. Mit zweiundvierzig Linien zum Königshaus."

"Tatsächlich? Dann bist du... sowas wie ein Prinz?"

Feanors Lippen zucken kaum merklich. Es sieht aus wie ein verunglücktes Lächeln. "Nicht wirklich. In der Thronfolge hätte ich an neunzehnter Stelle gestanden, wenn man dem Wesir glauben darf. Nun, jedenfalls... in Orr war es anscheinend üblich, dass die Kinder den Nachnamen jenes Elternteils erhielten, das der gesellschaftlich höhergestellten Familie entstammte. Deshalb ist von Tirion mein Nachname... und nicht Lijian. Das war der Nachname meines Vaters."

"Und... ist es wahr, dass der Wesir deine Mutter gekannt hat?"

"Ja... so scheint es. Er wusste viel über sie... Miriel Serinde von Tirion. Sie war eine Schwertmagierin... und seine Patentochter. Die Familien waren schon seit Generationen befreundet, aber verwandt waren sie nicht. Jedenfalls hat er das erzählt." Feanor fällt wieder in Schweigen, zieht mich enger an sich.

"_Was_ hat er denn erzählt? Wie sah sie aus? Wie war sie? Was ist eine Schwertmagierin?", frage ich mit wachsender Ungeduld. Ich kann verstehen, dass es nicht ganz leicht für ihn ist, darüber zu sprechen, aber meine Neugier bringt mich einfach um.

"Die Schwertmagie ist - oder war - eine einzigartige Klasse, eine spezielle Profession, die nur an der Akademie von Arah gelehrt wurde. Die Absolventen wurden automatisch in den Dienst des Königs überstellt", erklärt Feanor. Mein Eifer hat ihm immerhin ein echtes Lächeln abgerungen, auch wenn es nur ganz klein ist. "Diese Kämpfer machten sich sowohl die Schwertkunst als auch eine besondere Art der Elementarmagie zunutze, die Magie des Stahls. Heute ist das alles verloren... genauso wie Orr selbst", ergänzt er traurig.

Es dauert eine kleine Weile, bevor er weiterspricht, doch ich reiße mich zusammen, will ihn nicht zu sehr drängen, beschränke mich darauf, ihn aufmerksam anzuschauen.

"Der Wesir sagt, sie war eine große, grazile Frau mit dunkelrotem Haar und überschäumendem Temperament, der man ihre Kraft nicht ansah", fährt Feanor schließlich fort. "Miriel Serinde... der Name rührt etwas in mir... aber ich kann nicht meine Hand darauf legen. Wie ein Schleier, den du nur in einem Spiegel siehst... du kannst nur ahnen, was er verbirgt, du möchtest danach greifen, um nachzusehen, aber du kannst nicht."

"Eines Tages wirst du dich vielleicht erinnern", murmle ich mitfühlend. "Du hast dich ja auch an deinen Namen erinnert... weißt du, was all die Namen bedeuten, die du trägst?"

Feanor nickt. "_Feanor_ bedeutet Feuergeist... aber das weißt du schon, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, außerhalb von Orr ist der Name in Tyria zwar selten, aber nicht unbekannt. _Ryuu_ ist canthanisch... es bedeutet 'der Geist des Drachen'."

"_'Der Geist des Drachen'_", flüstere ich fasziniert. "Das ist... wunderschön!"

"Und _Lijian_ war der Nachname meines Vaters. Er bedeutet 'scharfes Schwert'."

"Deine Namen passen perfekt zu dir... als hätten deine Eltern gewusst, was aus dir werden würde... hat Wesir Khilbron auch deinen Vater gekannt?"

Feanor nickt. "Er hieß Qiu... Qiu Angsiyan Lijian. _Qiu_ bedeutet Herbst... und _Angsiyan_ war der Name eines großen canthanischen Kaisers, musst du wissen, _koishii_. Er hat vor ungefähr zweihundertfünfzig Jahren gelebt."

"Und wie kam er nach Orr? Oder war deine Mutter in Cantha?"

Feanor schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Mein Vater reiste nach Orr. Er war ein Krieger aus einer der niederen Adelsfamilien von Kaineng, über eine Seitenlinie entfernt mit dem Kaiserhaus verwandt. Für einen Canthani soll er außergewöhnlich groß gewesen sein..."

"So wie du", werfe ich flüsternd ein.

"Anscheinend habe ich meine Statur von beiden Eltern geerbt", meint Feanor. Er greift nach der Rumflasche, entkorkt sie und nimmt noch einen kleinen Schluck. Er hält sie mir fragend hin, doch ich winke ab, sicherheitshalber.

"Der Wesir erzählte, mein Vater habe dichtes, blauschwarzes Haar gehabt, das er schulterlang trug und bisweilen auf dem Kopf zu einem Knoten zusammenband... er diente im Range eines Offiziers in der Leibgarde des canthanischen Kaisers. Er soll ungefähr dreißig gewesen sein, als er den kaiserlichen Gesandten als Mitglied seiner Leibwache auf einer diplomatischen Mission zum König von Orr begleitete... weitreichende Handelsverträge und die Zollfreiheit bestimmter canthanischer Waren beim Import nach Orr sollten ausgehandelt werden. Und am Hofe des orrianischen Königs Reza traf er meine Mutter. Sie verliebte sich in ihn, und er sich in sie, und in das schöne, geschichtsträchtige Land, in dem einst die Götter selbst gewohnt hatten... und schon bald stand fest, dass er in Orr bleiben würde."

"Und so haben sie geheiratet... und krönten ihre Liebe mit einem Sohn. Das ist... das ist sehr romantisch", werfe ich leise ein. Ich spiele einer seiner langen Haarsträhnen, wickele sie geistesabwesend um meinen Finger. Schließlich schaue ich auf, begegne seinem sanften Blick, in dem noch immer ein Rest Trauer liegt. "Aber dann... was ist passiert? Warum wurdest du von deinen Eltern getrennt? Irgend etwas muss doch geschehen sein..."

Feanor seufzt. "Jetzt kommt der Teil, über den der Wesir selbst nicht genau Bescheid wusste. Einen Monat vor meinem fünften Geburtstag brachen meine Eltern mit mir nach Cantha auf. Mein Vater wollte seiner Familie in Kaineng endlich seine Frau und seinen Sohn vorstellen... und er wollte mich von einem der kaiserlichen Ritualisten-Meister prüfen lassen, weil er vermutete, ich könne eine gewisse... Begabung für diese Art von Magie haben. Wesir Khilbron sagte mir, er habe das damals für Unsinn gehalten, seiner Ansicht nach sei mir der Weg des Schwertmagiers vorbestimmt gewesen, so wie meiner Mutter... Nun... jedenfalls bestiegen meine Eltern mit mir in Arah ein Schiff, eine schnelle canthanische Diplomaten-Fregatte, die wichtige Depeschen nach Kaineng bringen sollte... die _Drachenstolz_."

Feanors Stimme versiegt, und er schluckt hörbar. Sekunden der Stille dehnen sich wie unendlich lange Minuten, bevor er weitersprechen kann. "Die Fregatte kam niemals in Kaineng an. Die canthanischen Behörden, die das Schiff dringend erwartet hatten, verständigten ihre Kollegen in Orr. Sie stellten Nachforschungen an, schickten Suchmannschaften los, und nach etlichen Wochen schließlich fand man die _Drachenstolz_ führerlos im elonischen Meer treibend, weitab von ihrer eigentlichen Route. Das Schiff war unbeschädigt, und es gab keine Spur eines Kampfes, aber es war vollkommen verlassen. Ein Geisterschiff. Nicht einmal mehr eine einzige Ratte befand sich noch an Bord. Die Familie meiner Mutter sandte noch jahrelang Gold nach Elona und Cantha, um die Suche nach mir und meinen Eltern weiter zu finanzieren, aber es wurde nie auch nur die geringste Spur gefunden. Leider ist nie jemand auf die Idee gekommen, im Kloster von Shing Jea nachzufragen, es lag wohl einfach zu weit entfernt von der Reiseroute und vom Fundort des Schiffes."

"Wie furchtbar", wispere ich, "was ist da nur passiert? Es muss doch eine Erklärung geben!"

Feanor hebt die Schultern. "Es gibt keine. Piraten hätten ein solches Schiff nicht so einfach aufgegeben, und wenn eine Krankheit die Seeleute und die wenigen Passagiere dahingerafft hätte, hätten ihre Leichen noch an Bord sein müssen. Es bleibt ein ungelöstes Rätsel... es sei denn, ich erinnere mich wieder."

"Ja... wenn du dich erinnern könntest... ist es nicht möglich, dass du mit Hilfe von Magie wieder Zugang zu deinen Erinnerungen bekommst?"

Feanor schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf. "Der Wesir hat es versucht, aber..."

"Du hast es ihn versuchen lassen? Einfach so...?!" Ich spüre, wie sich meine Augen ungläubig weiten.

"Hast du das nicht gerade eben selbst vorgeschlagen? Ach, _koishii_..." Feanor drückt einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. "Er hat gesagt, er fühlt eine solch starke Abschirmung in mir, dass es mich töten könnte, wenn er die Barriere auf magische Weise gewaltsam entfernt. Wahrscheinlich werde ich nie erfahren, was geschehen ist."

"Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es auch ganz gut so. Vielleicht ist es eine Gnade... Es gibt Dinge, die sind zu schrecklich, um sich an sie zu erinnern." Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. "Auf manche Erinnerungen könnte ich auch gut verzichten. Feanor...", ich schaue wieder auf und suche seinen Blick. "Wie lange ist das jetzt her?"

Seine Augen lösen sich wieder von meinen, richten sich auf den westlichen Himmel, an dem die Sonne sich allmählich rötet und dem Horizont entgegenstrebt. "Im letzten Monat waren es fünfundzwanzig Jahre", antwortet er leise. "Das bedeutet, dass ich irgendwann in diesem Monat Dreißig werde... oder geworden bin. Den genauen Tag wusste er nicht", beantwortet er meine unausgesprochene Frage.

"Wenn ich nur früher nach Tyria gekommen wäre", grübelt Feanor, nachdem er seine langen Beine ausgestreckt und mich auf seinen Schoß gezogen hat. "Ich hätte Orr noch sehen können. Meine Verwandten kennenlernen können. Wenn ich nur sofort gekommen wäre, nachdem ich das Kloster verlassen hatte..." Die leisen Worte fliegen mit dem Wind davon, als er wieder in tiefes Schweigen fällt.

"Vielleicht wärst du dann mit Orr untergegangen", antworte ich leise. "Und dann hätten wir uns nie getroffen."

Er blickt wieder zu mir herab, dreht mein Gesicht zu sich und streichelt über meine Wange. "Würdest du das bedauern?"

Mir fällt wieder auf, wie stark sein canthanischer Akzent durchkommt, diese ganze Situation, alles, was er erfahren hat, erschüttert ihn in seinen Grundfesten, wie ein Seebeben das Meer erzittern lässt.

"Man kann nicht das Fehlen von etwas bedauern, das man nicht kennt", flüstere ich rauh. "Aber... wenn du nicht wärst, dann wüsste ich nicht, wo _ich_ heute wäre. Tot, vielleicht... wahrscheinlich. Und wenn nicht... dann wüsste ich jenseits meiner Rache nicht, wofür ich noch leben sollte."

"_Koishii_..." Er schließt die Augen, neigt den Kopf zu mir und presst seinen Mund auf meinen, weich und doch verlangend, und ich fühle das plötzliche, heiße Aufwallen der Leidenschaft, als seine Zunge meine Lippen teilt und die meine in einem zärtlichen Tanz voller Begehren umspielt.

Schließlich löst er sich von mir, atemlos, haucht winzige Küsse, zart wie das Schwirren von Schmetterlingsflügeln, auf meine Augenlider, meine Wangen, meine Mundwinkel. "_Koishii_... ich lie..."

"Schsch...! Nicht." Schnell hebe ich die Hand, lege ich meine Fingerspitzen auf seine Lippen, ersticke, was er sagen wollte.

Er umschließt meine Finger mit einer Hand, warm und sanft, berührt jede meiner Fingerkuppen nacheinander mit den Lippen. "Bitte... ich möchte es dir so gern sagen. In _deiner_ Sprache."

Ich schüttele nur wortlos den Kopf. Ich will es nicht hören, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm die Antwort geben könnte, die er sich wünscht. Ich lasse meine Stirn gegen seine Schulter sinken, versuche, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich bin mir ja selbst nicht sicher, was ich empfinde, und wie könnte ich ihn belügen? Er ist meinem Herzen wichtig... _sehr_ wichtig... und ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich ihn begehre, mit jeder Faser meines Seins. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das reicht, um es 'Liebe' zu nennen. Es ist nicht wie bei Rurik, dessen bloßer Anblick mein Herz zum Flattern brachte, der mich wärmen konnte, durch und durch, mit nur einem einzigen Blick seiner bernsteinfarbenen Augen... und der Wesir hat recht gehabt mit dem, was er zu mir sagte... ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals wieder _wirklich_ lieben kann. Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Ich muss es abwarten... muss dem Gefühl die Möglichkeit geben, in Ruhe zu wachsen, so lange, bis ich weiß, was es ist.

"Warum nicht, _koishii_?", fragt Feanor kaum hörbar.

"Es... es ist noch zu früh für solche... bedeutungsschweren Worte", flüstere ich.

"Ich... ich verstehe... Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen." Seine Stimme ist so leise, dass ich nicht erkennen kann, ob ich seine Stimmung jetzt noch mehr niedergedrückt habe, und er birgt mein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, streichelt meine Wange, mein Haar, so dass ich ihn auch nicht anschauen kann.

Chili stolziert herbei und rettet die unbehagliche Situation, indem sie sich vor uns auf die Hinterbacken setzt und lautstark kundtut, dass sie ein Anrecht auf ungefähr zwei Drittel der Decke hat, während ihr Schwanz ungehalten die Decksplanken peitscht. Schmunzelnd machen wir ihr Platz, und mit halbwegs zufriedenem Maunzen rollt sie sich schnurrend neben uns zusammen.

Zwei Stunden später ist die Sonne vollständig versunken, über uns sprenkeln die Diamantsplitter der Sterne das endlose, tintenschwarze Himmelszelt, tausendfach reflektiert von den spitzen kleinen Wellen der See, während das breite Goldband, das den Horizont markiert, langsam schmaler wird, um schließlich vollständig mit der tiefen Finsternis von Meer und Himmel zu verschmelzen. Ich liege dösend in Feanors Arm, den Kopf auf seiner Brust, eine Hand auf seinem Herzen. In meine Kniekuhle hat sich Chili gekuschelt, den schweren Kopf auf meiner Wade abgelegt, die durch das Gewicht allmählich einschläft, und mir ist herrlich warm. Irgendwo hinter uns schmettern Stephan, Claude und Orion, unterstützt von Alesias beschwipstem Gekicher, dreistimmig eine alte ascalonische Liebesschnulze, so grauenhaft schräg, dass wahrscheinlich sämtliche Muscheln, Seepocken und Mollusken freiwillig vom Schiffsrumpf abfallen und sich ein ruhigeres Plätzchen suchen. Vorn am Bug hat der Wesir wieder seinen Platz eingenommen, um das Schiff sicher in der Dunkelheit durch die Untiefen zu steuern. Morgen um diese Zeit werden wir bereits den Hafen der Oase Amnoon erreicht haben, hat er vor einer halben Stunde angekündigt.

"Feanor?"

"Hm? Was ist, _koishii_?"

"Bestimmt leben in Kaineng noch Verwandte deines Vaters. Du könntest... _wir _könnten nach ihnen suchen... wenn wir in den Zittergipfeln fertig sind."

"Ich zerbreche mir schon die ganze Zeit den Kopf darüber", murmelt Feanor. Er streichelt sanft meinen Arm. "Ich bin oft in Kaineng gewesen, habe auch Aufträge für die verschiedenen Ministerien ausgeführt, und sogar einige für den Kaiser selbst, durch Vermittlung von Meister Togo. Eigentlich kenne ich alle Gesellschaftsschichten von Kaineng. Auch die oberen Zehntausend, und auch die geringeren Adelshäuser. Aber der Name _Lijian_ sagt mir überhaupt nichts."

"Du kennst den Kaiser?"

"Nur flüchtig. Ich habe nicht oft mit ihm gesprochen."

"Und wie lange regiert er schon? Ich meine... wenn dein Vater ein Offizier der kaiserlichen Leibgarde war... dann würde er sich doch an ihn erinnern."

"Nein... Kaiser Kisu regiert erst seit zwölf Jahren. Seit sein Vater starb, Kaiser Kintah."

"Aber es gibt dort doch bestimmt altgediente Offiziere... irgend jemand _muss_ sich doch an ihn erinnern. Und dann könntest du deine Verwandten finden."

"Es wäre sicher einen Versuch wert... kommst du mit mir?"

Nach Cantha gehen... Vor meinem geistigen Auge wächst die riesige Stadt Kaineng empor, die ich mir ungefähr vorstelle wie ein aufgeblähtes Löwenstein, wo an jeder Ecke Restaurants stehen, die dem kleinen Lokal am Hafen vom Riff der Stille ähneln, das meinen bisher einzigen echten, winzigen Eindruck des Landes darstellt, in dem Feanor großgeworden ist. Vielleicht verblassen dort endlich die zentnerschweren Erinnerungen, die mich mit Tyria verbinden und die mich niederdrücken werden, so lange ich hier bin. Ich könnte Ennoks Theatertruppe einen Besuch abstatten... ich spüre, wie sich meine Lippen zu einem schläfrigen Lächeln verziehen. Und wenn ich erst dort bin, an Feanors Seite, wird sich vielleicht alles weitere von selbst fügen.

"Hab ich doch gesagt", höre ich mich noch murmeln, bevor der Schlaf mit sanften Fingern nach mir greift und mich endgültig in das Reich der Träume hinabzieht.


	53. Wiedersehen in der Oase von Amnoon

**53. Wiedersehen in der Oase von Amnoon  
**  
Die Wüste ist kälter als das ewige Eis der Zittergipfel - zumindest in der Nacht. Zitternd drängeln wir uns auf dem schmalen, fackelbeleuchteten Landungssteg aneinander, die dichten Wolken, die unser Atem vor unseren Gesichtern formt, lassen unsere Züge fast bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verschwimmen. Meine Beine fühlen sich eigenartig an, so als vermissten sie das Schwanken des Schiffsdecks unter den Füßen, müssen sich erst wieder an den festen Boden gewöhnen. Über uns dehnt sich der pechschwarze, mit glitzernden Sternen übersäte Himmel, unter uns murmeln leise die kleinen Wellen, die sich an den hölzernen Rundbalken des Piers brechen. Vielfältige Gerüche liegen in der Luft, bekannt und in dieser Zusammenstellung dennoch fremd - das Salz der See, der Rauch der knisternden Fackeln, ein Hauch von Minze. Das ist nun also die Oase von Amnoon - kurz vor Mitternacht haben wir unser Ziel erreicht. Ein wenig ratlos schauen wir unserem Geisterschiff hinterher, das der Wesir, nachdem er es plötzlich seltsam eilig zu haben schien, uns loszuwerden, wieder zurück in die Finsternis steuert, hinaus auf das offene Meer. Der eisige Wind reißt an meiner Mähne, und ich bin froh, dass Feanor einen Arm um mich legt und mich an seiner Wärme teilhaben lässt. Ich frage mich, wo wir von hier aus hingehen sollen, was wir tun müssen, wer uns hier wohl weiterhelfen wird - und vor allem, wann wir wieder abreisen können. Mein Unwillen, überhaupt hier sein zu müssen, obwohl ich in den Zittergipfeln sein sollte, hat sich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden unserer Überfahrt keineswegs verringert. Frustriert beiße ich die Zähne zusammen, bis mein Kiefer schmerzt.

Stephan zuckt schließlich seufzend die Schultern und stapft voran in die Dunkelheit, winkt uns hinter sich her, etwas Unverständliches murmelnd, in dem ich nur die Worte 'Bett' und 'Rum' identifizieren kann. Als ob du von letzterem nicht reichlich gehabt hättest während der vergangenen beiden Tage, denke ich bei mir und lächele schief. Aber die Kreatur, die meinen alten Freund unter den Tisch säuft, muss wohl erst noch geboren werden. Ein Bett allerdings... das würde mir auch gefallen, nach drei Nächten auf den harten, modrig riechenden Schiffsplanken. Allerdings schraube ich meine Hoffnungen vorsichtshalber nicht allzu hoch - ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass es hier, im verlassensten Winkel Tyrias, ein Gästehaus gibt.

"Lass uns gehen, _koishii_. Es ist zu kalt, um noch länger hier herumzustehen. Wir sollten uns eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen", sagt Feanor leise. Seine Lippen berühren mein Ohr, sanft wie ein warmer Windhauch in der Eiseskälte, und er schiebt mich vorwärts, hinter den anderen her, die die Dunkelheit bereits verschluckt hat, während ich noch geistesabwesend auf das tintenschwarze Meer hinausgestarrt habe.

Beinahe haben wir die orangeroten Lichtkegel der Fackeln, die den schmalen Kai erleuchten, schon verlassen, als ich spüre, wie Chili neben mir den Nackenpelz sträubt und jede Muskelfaser anspannt. Sie grollt leise, ich fühle es mehr, als dass ich es höre, und mit einem geschmeidigen Satz springt sie voran in die Finsternis.  
"Chili! CHILI!! Wo willst du hin - komm zurück!" Ich versuche, flüsternd zu brüllen, weil ich mitten in der Nacht nicht so einen Lärm veranstalten will - das klägliche Resultat ist ein kieksiges Krächzen wie von einem vierzehnjährigen Knaben im Stimmbruch. Dumpfes Knurren und Fauchen ist aus der Dunkelheit zu hören, und es klingt... merkwürdig. Wie Chili, wenn sie über irgend etwas verstimmt ist, und doch wieder nicht.

"Da vorn!" Mein Blick folgt Feanors ausgestrecktem Arm, und ein paar hundert Fuß entfernt in nördlicher Richtung sehe ich meine Katze... nein. Ich sehe _zwei_ Katzen. Sie balgen sich, rollen sich umeinander, geraten dabei so nah an die Wasserkante, dass mir fast das Herz stehen bleibt, trennen sich wieder, rennen weiter, um erneut aufeinander loszugehen, alles begleitet von lautem Geknurr und Gefauche, kommen schließlich wieder auf uns zu, so dass ich Chili erkennen kann, ihr Schwanz ist aufgeplustert wie eine Flaschenbürste. Aber was bei....  
"Das ist ein _Tiger_, mit dem sie da herumtobt!" Ungläubig blicke ich auf die beiden Großkatzen, die sich im Halbdunkel, knapp außerhalb des Fackellichts, gerade etwas beruhigen und einander vorsichtig umschleichen. Der Tiger ist offenbar noch ein Jungtier, wie sich an seinen vergleichsweise tapsigen Bewegungen unschwer erkennen lässt, aber dennoch bereits eine Handbreit höher und ein gutes Stück länger als Chili. Immer wieder versucht er, eine seiner gewaltigen Pranken auf ihren Rücken zu legen, was sie regelmäßig mit einer gepfefferten Ohrfeige und lautem Geschimpfe quittiert. Prächtig leuchtet das Fell des Tigers im Fackellicht, das den gold-orangen Grundfarbton noch verstärkt und das Schwarz der breiten, unregelmäßigen Streifen vertieft.  
"Ich dachte, es gibt keine Tiger in Tyria?" Feanor zieht verblüfft die Brauen hoch.  
"Stimmt. Die gibt es nur in Cantha. Ich kenne sie selbst nur aus Büchern", entgegne ich und sinke in die Hocke, um Chilis Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen und sie dazu zu bewegen, zu mir zurück zu kommen. "Ich glaube, Chili mag ihn. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der hierherkommt..."

"Er gehört zu mir."  
Erschrocken springe ich wieder auf die Füße - diese röchelnde, rasselnde Stimme, klirrend wie Eis... die habe ich schon einmal gehört. Und es war kein erfreulicher Anlass damals. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, starre angestrengt in die Richtung, aus der die Worte kamen - und aus den Schatten heraus... tritt ein Schatten. Eine schwarze Lederrüstung mit silbrig schimmernden Stacheln, von denen mit leisem Knacken kleine Eiskristalle abplatzen, schält sich schließlich daraus hervor, darüber ein totenbleiches, kantiges Gesicht unter einem dichten Schopf weißen, federig-feinen Haars, pupillenlose Augen, hart und undurchdringlich wie schwarzer Granit, die sich jetzt in meine bohren, und ein Lächeln, das eine Reihe schwarzer, spitzgefeilter Obsidianzähne mit winzigen, darin eingelassenen Rubinen entblößt... ein Lächeln, das einem das Blut gefrieren lässt. _Lifetaker_. Ich unterdrücke ein Aufkeuchen, trete einen Schritt zurück, bis ich Feanors beruhigende Wärme in meinem Rücken spüre.  
"Er heißt _Daozhǎo_, kurz Dao. Das bedeutet Säbelkralle." Das Lächeln des Nekromanten verbreitert sich. "Was ist, Tari Calenardhon? Hat es Euch die Sprache verschlagen? Ich hatte Euch doch angekündigt, dass ich Euch in der Oase Amnoon erwarten werde. Um Euch bei Eurem Aufstieg zu unterstützen."  
"Ich... ich hatte es vergessen", entgegne ich stotternd. "Oder verdrängt", füge ich hinzu, bemüht, meiner Stimme einen festeren Klang zu geben. Ich richte ich mich auf, drücke die Knie durch und recke den Hals in die Höhe, um auf den schmalen Nekromanten herabzublicken. Ich ignoriere den Kloß, der in meiner Kehle wächst, als ich mich an den Tag erinnere, an dem ich ihn das erste Mal sah, den Tag, an dem das Ende all meiner Träume gekommen war, brutal und blutig und unwiederbringlich. Wenn er rechtzeitig in die Zittergipfel gekommen wäre, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen, Dagnar Steinhaupts stinkende Existenz von dieser Welt zu tilgen... "Was habt Ihr erwartet? Vorfreude? _Vergebung?_", zische ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch.  
Norazuls Lächeln wird etwas dünner. "Ich habe es mir abgewöhnt, etwas zu erwarten, Tari. Schon vor mehr Jahren, als Ihr Euch vorstellen könnt."

Sein Blick hebt sich zu Feanor, dessen Gegenwart ich durch diese unerwartete Begegnung vermutlich ganz vergessen hätte, wenn nicht seine Hand auf meiner Hüfte läge, beruhigend, Sicherheit und Wärme spendend in dieser eisigen Wüstennacht.  
"Es ist lange her, alter Freund", röchelt der Nekromant, und das dünne Lächeln wird zu einem breiten Grinsen, das ihn regelrecht sympathisch erscheinen ließe, wenn diese scharfen Obsidian-Hauer nicht wären....  
"Viel zu lange", erwidert Feanor lächelnd, und die beiden so ungleichen Männer packen einander zur Begrüßung um den Unterarm, wobei Feanor es geschickt vermeidet, seine Hand auf die Stacheln von Norazuls Armschienen zu spießen.  
"Ihr kennt Euch?!", japse ich überrascht, während meine Augen immer größer werden.  
"So ist es", meint Feanor. Er legt den Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich an sich. "Seit einer halben Ewigkeit. Wir haben eine Weile zusammen in Shing Jea studiert."  
"Wieso hast du das nie erwähnt?" Anklagend schaue ich zu ihm hoch.  
"Weil du nie gefragt hast?" Feanor hebt amüsiert eine dunkle Braue.

Das stimmt. Ich habe ihm zwar irgendwann einmal von dem Nekromanten erzählt, den ich am Signalfeuerposten traf... aber nicht seinen Namen genannt.  
"Ist ja auch egal", murre ich, winde mich aus Feanors Arm und gehe vor den beiden großen Katzen, die sich nun neben uns niedergelassen haben, in die Knie. Ich versuche, meine Gedanken zu sortieren, weiß nicht, was mich mehr verwirrt - Norazuls Auftauchen hier in der Oase, oder dass dieser unheimliche Nekromant es geschafft hat, einen Tiergefährten für sich zu gewinnen, oder dass er und Feanor einander nicht nur kennen, sondern sogar _befreundet_ sind.  
Chili lässt es gnädig zu, dass Dao ihr hingebungsvoll die Ohren wäscht. Ich streichle den jungen Tiger, dessen Fell so flaumweich ist, wie Chilis es war, als sie noch ein Jungtier war, während Feanor sich mit Norazul auf Canthanisch unterhält. Ich frage mich, worüber sie reden, ärgere mich, dass ich kein Wort verstehe, vor allem, als Feanors Blick nachdenklich zu mir schweift und dort liegen bleibt - und Norazuls Worte leiser werden und Feanors Antworten sich auf ein unmerkliches Kopfnicken und dann und wann ein paar gemurmelte Silben beschränken.

"So... kommt nun", fordert Norazul uns schließlich auf, nachdem er die schmalen Schultern gestrafft hat, "ehe ihr vor Müdigkeit und Kälte umfallt. Ich habe Quartiere für euch reserviert."  
"Gibt es tatsächlich ein Gästehaus? _Hier?_" Ich rücke den Schulterriemen meines Bündels zurecht und packe meine Bögen fester, während Feanor und ich Norazul folgen, der zielstrebig durch den knöcheltiefen, feinen Sand in die Finsternis hineinmarschiert. Innerlich nehme ich mir bereits vor, ihn so gut es geht über die Aufgaben auszuquetschen, die vor mir und meinen Kameraden liegen. Irgendeinen Sinn muss es ja haben, dass ich hier wieder auf ihn treffe...  
Der Nekromant lässt ein Rasseln hören, das möglicherweise ein Lachen sein könnte. "So könnte man es nennen, den Umständen entsprechend. Aber seht selbst."

Aus der vom Sternenlicht kaum erhellten Finsternis vor uns schält sich der Umriss eines großen... Gebäudes? Nein, stelle ich fest, als wir näher herankommen, es ist ein _Zelt_, zusammengenäht aus unzähligen einzelnen Bahnen aus fest gewobenem, dunklem Ziegenhaar, teilweise verstärkt mit Leder und Leinwand, und es scheint ungefähr so groß zu sein wie der halbe Marktplatz von Ascalon. Winzige Pünktchen gelb-orangen Lichtes dringen durch die Nähte nach draußen, begleitet vom Murmeln vieler Stimmen, gelegentlichem Gelächter und dem sphärischen Zirpen der Saiten eines exotischen Musikinstruments, das ich nicht identifizieren kann.

Norazul schiebt die Plane aus schwerer Leinwand beiseite, die als Eingangstür dient, so dass Feanor und ich ins Innere des riesigen Zeltes schlüpfen können.  
"Willkommen in der _Herberge_ _zum Roten Greifen, Eurem Heim fern von Daheim_", intoniert Norazul und deutet eine spöttische Verbeugung an. "Das ist offiziell der hochtrabende Name dieses Etablissements. Leute, die schon öfters hier waren, nennen es gemeinhin die _Kaschemme zum Toten Aasgeier_. Oder das_ Grab der Schnapsdrossel_. Kommt ganz darauf an, wen ihr fragt." Er kichert heiser.  
"Entzückend", murmle ich, bleibe stehen und lasse den Blick in dem durch Dutzende Öllampen warm erleuchteten Raum hin und her schweifen. Auf dem Boden sitzen vielleicht drei Dutzend Leute, unter ihnen auch meine Kameraden, die uns müde zuwinken - nur Stephan, der offenbar nicht totzukriegen ist, hebt gutgelaunt einen schlichten Messingbecher, in dem sich ganz sicher keine Ziegenmilch befindet, und prostet uns zu. Sie haben es sich auf großen, langhaarigen schwarzen Fellen bequem gemacht, die den Sandboden bedecken. Möbel scheint es nicht zu geben, von einfachen, niedrigen Tischchen abgesehen, kaum mehr als dicke, plangeschliffene Bretter auf flachen Holzfüßen. Tönerne und metallene Trinkgefäße stehen darauf, manche wurden bereits umgestoßen und haben ihren Inhalt über Tisch und Felle ergossen. Alles wirkt staubig und schmuddelig. An einer Seite des Raums lodert ein Kochfeuer in einer mit roten Tonziegeln befestigten Feuerstelle und verbreitet prickelnde Hitze. Zwei Kessel hängen über den Flammen, Dampf steigt aus ihnen empor, sammelt sich unter der niedrigen, schwach geneigten Zeltdecke, um schließlich aus einer Abluftöffnung, die mir viel zu klein erscheint, ins Freie zu entschwinden.

Ein Stück von der Feuerstelle entfernt sitzt im Schneidersitz ein in weite, dunkle Gewänder gehüllter alter Mann mit dichtem, grauem Haar, das ihm in zotteligen Strähnen bis auf die Schultern hängt. Er hält ein großes Instrument mit einem kürbisförmigen Korpus aus dunkelrotem, lackiertem Holz und einem breiten, etwa drei Fuß langen Hals im Schoß, das mit einem knappen Dutzend Saiten bespannt ist. Er schraubt an einigen der unzähligen Wirbel herum, vermutlich, um es zu stimmen, und entlockt ihm die seltsamen, zirpenden Klänge, die ich von draußen gehört habe. Die Melodie scheint in keine Tonleiter zu passen, die ich jemals vernommen habe, und keinem mir bekannten Rhythmus zu folgen. Die Noten schweben mit dem Dampf und dem Rauch des Feuers durch den Raum, verleihen der Atmosphäre etwas Mystisches und entschieden Fremdartiges. Es riecht nach Rauch, nach ungewöhnlich gewürzten Speisen, nach gekochtem Getreide und gebratenem Hammelfleisch, nach süßlichem, schwerem Alkohol, nach ungegerbten Ziegenfellen und nach menschlichem Schweiß, der schon viel zu lange auf den Körpern klebt. Ich rümpfe angewidert die Nase und unterdrücke den Würgreflex.

"_Das_ ist der _wahre_ Geruch der Wüste, Tari. Ihr gewöhnt Euch daran, wenn Ihr erst einmal ein paar Stunden hier seid", bemerkt Norazul nicht ohne Mitgefühl. "Dies hier ist der Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Quartiere sind weiter hinten", erläutert er und deutet mit dem Kopf nach vorn, dorthin, wo das Licht der Öllampen in der Finsternis versickert. "Erwartet nichts allzu Großartiges. Es sind nur mit Zeltleinwand abgeteilte, winzige Räume, in denen ein paar Ziegenfelle auf dem Wüstensand liegen. Aber das ist das Beste, was hier zu bekommen ist. Das Einzige, um genau zu sein."  
"Nach den harten Planken auf dem schwankenden Schiff klingt das durchaus verlockend", murmle ich und blicke sehnsüchtig auf das andere Ende des großen Raumes, von dem ein schmaler Gang in die Dunkelheit und sehr wahrscheinlich zu den Schlafräumen führt. Wenn es dort nur nicht so penetrant riecht wie hier, wird es vielleicht sogar eine recht angenehme Nacht werden.  
"Ihr seid leicht zufriedenzustellen", erwidert Norazul und verzieht einen Mundwinkel zu einem dünnen Grinsen.  
"Und _Ihr_ zieht voreilige Schlüsse", schnappe ich in schärferem Ton, als ich beabsichtigt hatte. Hunger und Müdigkeit, Kälte und Frustration über unsere Situation - und nicht zuletzt die schrecklichen Erinnerungen, die Norazuls Auftauchen wieder in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins gezerrt hat - beginnen, ihren Tribut zu fordern. "Sagt mir lieber", setze ich hinzu, bemüht, etwas versöhnlicher zu klingen, "ob man hier irgendwo ein Bad nehmen kann. Ich kann es mir zwar kaum vorstellen, hier in der Wüste... aber ich bräuchte dringend eins."  
"Ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber es gibt hier tatsächlich ein Badehaus - nun ja, so etwas Ähnliches. Allerdings hat es jetzt geschlossen. Ich zeige es Euch morgen früh. Kommt, setzen wir uns noch einen Moment."

Wir quetschen uns zwischen unsere Freunde, die bereitwillig zusammenrücken, um uns Platz zu machen. Norazul winkt der Bedienung - 'Schankmädchen' wäre eine zu euphemistische Bezeichnung für die mumienartig dürre, vertrocknete Person in einem langen, fleckigen Wickelgewand, die mürrisch herbeigeschlurft kommt, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

Wenige Minuten später ist die Mumienfrau zurück, hält uns ein Tablett vor die Nase, auf dem kleine Trinkschalen aus ziseliertem Messing darauf warten, dass wir uns bedienen. Vorsichtig nehme ich eine vom Tablett und schwenke die klare, dunkle Flüssigkeit darin hin und her. Sie hinterlässt träge fließende Schlieren, die vom oberen Rand der Schale zurück in die Mitte laufen, und sie riecht süßlich und stark.  
"Dattelschnaps", erklärt Norazul hilfreich. "Er müsste Euch schmecken, Tari - er ist so süß, dass einem die Zähne davon ausfallen."  
"Ist das der Grund für Euer Obsidian-Ersatzgebiss?", frage ich sachlich. "Zu viel Dattelschnaps?" Ich nehme einen kleinen Schluck, während ich den Blick unverwandt auf Norazul gerichtet halte. Das Zeug ist gut... viel besser als der grässlich scharfe Rum, den wir auf dem Schiff hatten, und es schickt sofort einen Schwall glühender Wärme in meinen Magen und meine Gliedmaßen, ohne vorher meine Kehle zu verätzen.  
Der Albino kichert. "Nein. Dafür gab es eher... modische Erwägungen."  
"_Modisch_. Interessant. Nun ja... die Geschmäcker sind verschieden", entgegne ich schulterzuckend und frage mich insgeheim, ob es auf dieser Welt tatsächlich eine Frau gibt, die sich durch scharfgefeilte Obsidianzähne mit darin eingesetzten Rubinen in Stimmung bringen lässt.

"Wo wir gerade bei Zähnen sind", meint Norazul und mustert mich mit seinen undurchdringlichen, pupillenlosen Augen, "Ihr habt noch etwas von mir, Tari. Etwas, das ich Euch in Löwenstein gab. Zumindest _hoffe_ ich, dass Ihr es noch habt."  
Einen Moment lang starre ich ihn verwirrt an, bis mir die Szene an den Docks des Löwensteiner Hafens wieder einfällt - Norazul, wie er mir einen fingerlangen Monsterfangzahn an einem langen, dünnen Kettchen in die Hand fallen lässt.  
"Oh... ja. Natürlich habe ich es noch." Ich wühle in meiner Gürteltasche, fördere ein Döschen mit Pfeilgift zutage, gefolgt zwei Rollen Bogensehnen, einem taubeneigroßen, silbrig glitzernden Kiesel in perfekter Herzform, den ich in einem Flussbett im Maguuma-Dschungel fand, drei abgebrochenen Kämmen und einem zerknickten Stück Pergament, auf dem eine mit genialem Strich hingeworfene Tuschezeichnung von Chili prangt, mitten im Sprung von einer Schneewehe, die ein mir völlig unbekannter Waldläufer mir in der Grooble-Schlucht schenkte. Flüchtig fällt mir ein, dass er so schnell wieder weg war, dass ich mich nicht einmal richtig dafür bedanken konnte.  
Unter noch allerlei Krimskrams mehr finde ich schließlich ganz unten endlich den Monsterfangzahn und ziehe ihn an der dünnen Kette heraus. Ich puste sorgfältig die Flusen und Sandkörner ab und reibe vorsichtig über die seltsamen Schriftzeichen, deren grünes Leuchten im Halbdunkel des Raumes noch unheimlicher wirkt als damals bei Tag. Ich höre, wie Feanor neben mir mit scharfem Zischen die Luft einzieht. Ich werfe ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu, doch ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Schließlich zucke ich die Achseln und lasse den Monsterfangzahn über Norazuls erwartungsvoll geöffneter Hand baumeln.  
"Ihr meint diesen Anhänger?"  
"So ist es. Ich sagte Euch, ich hole ihn mir in Amnoon wieder ab - und hier bin ich. Wie versprochen." Der Albino lächelt, und seine bleichen Finger strecken sich nach dem Schmuckstück, doch einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, überlege ich es mir anders. Ich rucke kurz an dem Kettchen, so dass der Anhänger hochhüpft und wieder in meiner Hand verschwindet. Fest schließe ich die Finger darum, bis ich fühle, wie die Spitze des Fangzahns meine Haut ritzt.  
"Ihr bekommt ihn zurück. Wenn ich vor Dagnar Steinhaupt stehe, mit nichts mehr zwischen ihm und mir als meinem Hass", flüstere ich heiser. "Wenn ich tue, was Ihr hättet tun sollen, _bevor_ die Flüchtlinge durch das Frosttor mussten. Wenn Ihr geholfen habt, dafür zu sorgen, dass mir niemand in die Quere kommt. Wenn Ihr dafür gesorgt habt, dass mir niemand meine Rache nimmt. Dann, Norazul, bekommt Ihr dieses... _Ding_ zurück."

Ich beobachte den Nekromanten scharf, lasse ihn nicht aus den Augen, bemühe mich, das Zittern zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren, wie eng meine Kehle wieder wird. Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, und ich hoffe, dass es in den tiefen Schatten, die das warme Halblicht der Öllampen wirft, niemand sieht. Mein Herz klopft, als wolle es sich selbst überholen, und ich ziehe die Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne, beiße hart darauf, um nicht loszuheulen, um zu verhindern, dass Wut und Trauer mich übermannen. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich bei allem, was wir durchgemacht haben, bei allem, was seitdem passiert ist, manchmal vergessen, dass es erst vier Monate her ist. Jetzt jedoch kommt es mir wieder so vor, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

Das Gesicht des Nekromanten bleibt eine unbewegte Maske, das unheimliche Lächeln darauf festgefroren, als hätte es ein Steinmetz in weißen Marmor gemeißelt, nur die pupillenlosen Augen blitzen, wie Murmeln aus schwarzem Glas. Ich warte darauf, dass er etwas tut. Dass er brüllt. Droht. Schmeichelt. Mich beruhigt. Versucht, mich zu überreden. Aber er tut - nichts.  
Minutenlang herrscht gespannte Stille. Alle Geräusche in dem großen Zelt sacken in den Hintergrund, als hätte jemand sie hinter eine Tür aus dicken Holzbalken gesperrt.  
Schließlich ist es Feanor, der das Schweigen durchbricht. "Gib ihm den Anhänger zurück, _koishii_. Bitte."  
"Das werde ich", flüstere ich, ohne ihn anzusehen, den Blick weiter unverwandt auf Norazuls Gesicht gerichtet. "An dem Tag, an dem Dagnar Steinhaupt stirbt. Durch meine Hand."

Schließlich, nach weiteren langen Minuten, nehme ich eine schwache Bewegung in Norazuls Mimik wahr - die tiefschwarzen Augen heften sich einen Lidschlag lang auf Feanor, als würde er ihm wortlos etwas mitteilen. Dann sieht er mich wieder an, und seine Körperhaltung drückt zögernde Entspannung und ehrliche Sympathie aus. Er neigt leicht den Kopf.  
"Man kann Euch nicht vorwerfen, dass es Euch an Mut mangelt, Tari Calenardhon. Vielleicht an Umgangsformen. Aber nicht an Mut, nein. Nicht viele hätten gewagt, mir etwas zu verweigern, das mir gehört. Aber ich hatte es Euch ohnehin versprochen, wisst Ihr nicht mehr? Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, erwarte ich Euch vor der Feste Donnerkopf. Ich werde helfen, und ich habe Freunde, die ebenfalls helfen werden, Euch Dagnar lebend auf einem goldenen Tablett zu servieren." Er bleckt wie in boshafter Vorfreude die Zähne, doch dann gewinnt sein Lächeln an Wärme, während Feanors Hand sich immer fester um meinen Oberarm schließt. Ich spüre, dass er nicht einverstanden ist mit dem, was ich tue. Aber es ist mir egal. Ich stopfe den Anhänger zurück in meine Gürteltasche, ganz nach unten, dorthin, wo er sicher verstaut ist.

Die Geräusche um mich herum nehmen wieder an Lautstärke zu, während Feanor und Norazul sich in ein auf Canthanisch geführtes Gespräch vertiefen. Ich verstehe nichts außer dem Wort 'Orr' und nehme an, dass Feanor von dem Wesir erzählt und davon, was er über seine Herkunft erfahren hat. Bald bin ich wieder in meine eigenen Gedanken versunken und streichle abwesend Chilis Öhrchen. Sie und der junge Tiger Dao haben sich zwischen Norazul und mich gedrängelt und verströmen behagliche, einschläfernde Wärme, so dass schließlich mein Kinn auf meine Brust sinkt und ich beinahe einnicke. Nur Feanors Arm um meine Schulter hält mich noch aufrecht. Die Mumienfrau im Wickelgewand kommt noch einmal vorbei, ihre krächzende Stimme, mit der sie in einer seltsam kehligen, gutturalen Sprache einige unverständliche Worte hervorstößt, lässt mich erschrocken hochfahren und kurz orientierungslos blinzeln.

"Sie möchte wissen, ob Ihr Chai möchtet, Tari", übersetzt Norazul hilfsbereit. "Nehmt nur, er ist sehr gut. Sie kann Euch auch eine Schale Hirsebrei mit fettem Hammelfleisch bringen, falls Ihr hungrig seid, sagt sie."  
"Sehr freundlich." Ich unterdrücke ein Geräusch des Ekels, während ich versuche, zu verhindern, dass sich mein Magen einmal um sich selbst dreht. "Nur Chai, danke."  
Vorsichtig nehme ich ein zierliches, tailliertes Glas mit filigranem Goldmuster am oberen Rand von der flachen Platte aus belaufenem, ziseliertem Silber, die mir die Mumienfrau auffordernd hinhält. Der aus dem Glas aufsteigende Dampf riecht süß und frisch, belebend und beinahe narkotisch zugleich.  
"Sie machen ihn hier aus frischer Speerminze", erklärt Norazul, "und süßen ihn mit Wüstenklee-Honig. Morgen früh, bevor wir in die offene Wüste aufbrechen, solltet Ihr so viel davon trinken, wie Ihr könnt. Dann braucht Ihr tagsüber nicht so viel Wasser."  
"Das sollte kein Problem sein", entgegne ich noch immer etwas benommen, und lasse den Minz-Chai angenehm überrascht über meine Zunge rollen. "Er ist köstlich. Sagt mir, Norazul..." Ich stocke.  
Der Albino hebt den Kopf. Im Licht der Öllampen schimmert sein weißes Haar orangerot. "Nur zu, Tari."  
"Was werden wir tun müssen für den Aufstieg? Ich nehme an, Ihr habt den Euren bereits hinter Euch - oder?"  
"Das ist richtig. Aber das waren andere Zeiten und ein anderer Ort." Norazul wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her. "Ich kann Euch nicht sagen, welche Aufgabe Euch erwartet. Ich weiß nur, dass jeder Aufstiegspilger eine andere bekommt. Und wenn Ihr die seid, von denen die Flammensucher-Prophezeiung spricht, dann könnt Ihr davon ausgehen, dass der Aufstieg für Euch nicht gerade ein Nachmittagsspaziergang wird."  
Ich hebe überrascht den Kopf. "Was wisst Ihr von der Flammensucher-Prophezeiung?"  
"Ich kann Euch nicht mehr sagen, als Ihr bereits wisst. Alles weitere werdet Ihr morgen früh herausfinden müssen", erwidert Norazul. Ein verschlossener Ausdruck legt sich über seine Züge, der mir unmissverständlich mitteilt, dass jede weitere Frage zwecklos wäre. Dann erhebt er sich, zupft ein paar Ziegenhaarbüschel von den Metallstacheln seiner Rüstung. "Ich zeige Euch jetzt die Quartiere. Es waren nur noch drei Zimmer zu bekommen, Ihr müsst sie Euch also teilen - und den Begriff 'Zimmer' solltet Ihr nicht allzu wörtlich nehmen, sonst werdet Ihr enttäuscht. Kommt, die Nacht ist nicht mehr lang und morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Vorsichtig schlängeln wir uns durch die Menschen, die auf dem Boden sitzen, schwatzend und trinkend, steigen über die eine oder andere Schnapsleiche hinweg, bis wir den dunklen Gang erreichen, von dem aus die einzelnen Quartiere abzweigen. Norazul geht voraus, sein weißes Haar leuchtet bleich in der Finsternis, die hier im hinteren Teil des großen Zeltes nur von wenigen Öllampen erleuchtet wird.

Alle scheinen es für selbstverständlich zu halten, dass ich einen Schlafraum mit Feanor teile. "Viel Spaß, aber seid leise", flüstert Alesia mir noch ins Ohr, bevor sie breit grinsend mit Stephan in ihren Raum schlüpft. Ich will protestieren, will sie sogar fragen, ob ich nicht mit ihr ein Zimmer teilen kann, damit die Versuchung mich nicht die ganze Nacht wachhält, doch sie ist schon weg.

Norazul deutet auf den letzten Raum in der Reihe, dessen Zugang von einem bodenlangen, schweren Vorhang aus dickem, steifem Leder verschlossen wird. Der Albino raunt Feanor ein paar Worte zu, die ich nicht verstehe, woraufhin dieser nickt, mir noch einen raschen Blick zuwirft und hinter dem Vorhang verschwindet. Ich will ihm folgen, doch Norazul packt mich am Ellbogen und hält mich zurück. Sein Griff ist fest und kalt wie eine Kralle aus Eis.  
"Auf ein Wort noch, Tari", rasselt er leise, schleppt mich ein paar Schritte hinter sich her und zieht mich durch einen ähnlichen Ledervorhang in ein winziges Kämmerchen, das wahrscheinlich sein eigenes Schlafgemach darstellt. Während ich mich noch wundere, was das soll und mich frage, ob er mich nun doch überzeugen will, ihm sofort den Fangzahn zurückzugeben, entzündet er zwei kleine Öllampen - nur mit einem Fingerschnippen.  
"Feuermagie", erklärt er mit schiefem Lächeln. "Eine Anfängerübung."  
Ich kreuze abwehrbereit die Arme vor der Brust. "Was soll das, Norazul? Warum bin ich hier?"  
Der Nekromant streicht sich sorgfältig die halblangen, weißen Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich möchte mit Euch über etwas sprechen. Es ist wichtig. Bitte, setzt Euch."

Ich neige den Kopf und lasse mich gehorsam auf einem Stapel Ziegenfelle nieder, beobachte ihn wachsam und sprungbereit - ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen, dass er mir etwas antun will, aber hundertprozentig traue ich ihm immer noch nicht. Chili und der junge Tiger Dao rollen sich schnurrend hinter mir zusammen, wärmen meinen Rücken.  
"Worum geht es, Norazul? Ich bin müde und möchte..."  
"Ihr erstaunt mich, Tari."  
Ich ziehe verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. "Warum? Geht es um Euren Anhänger? Oder meint Ihr die Prophezeiung?"  
Norazul schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Keins von beidem. Nein, es überrascht mich, Euch in einer so... _engen_ Beziehung mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen, wenn Ihr doch so offensichtlich noch nicht über den Verlust Eures Prinzen hinweg seid... was auch nicht verwunderlich ist, schließlich ist es noch nicht lange her. Schaut nicht so verwirrt. Ihr _wisst_, von wem ich spreche." Seine Stimme ist so sanft, wie ich sie noch nie gehört habe, aber seine Augen bohren sich mit brutaler Intensität in meine.  
Mein Mund wird staubtrocken, und ich versuche zu schlucken, während eine Mischung aus Ärger und Schuldgefühlen in mir hochsteigt. "Feanor und ich haben keine... _Beziehung_! Und davon abgesehen geht Euch das nicht das Geringste an", krächze ich heiser.  
"Feanor ist mein Freund. Deshalb geht es mich sehr wohl etwas an", antwortet Norazul gefährlich leise. "Und ich rate Euch, überlegt Euch gut, was Ihr tut. Ich habe sein Herz schon einmal brechen sehen, und das war kein schöner Anblick. Hat er Euch die Geschichte erzählt? Von seiner Liebsten, die ihn für einen Berg vaabisches Gold und einen Fürstinnen-Titel weggeworfen hat wie ein Stück Abfall?"  
"Ja, er hat es mir erzählt... wie hieß sie noch... Mei Ling... oder..."  
"Meiying", unterbricht Norazul. Er lässt ein abfälliges Schnauben hören. "Ich war derjenige, der ihm den Tip gab, sie vor ihrer Abreise am Hafen von Seitung abzufangen. Damit ihm endlich die Augen aufgingen. Sonst wäre sie einfach aus seinem Leben verschwunden, und er hätte nie begriffen, was für eine verdammte... _Qíhéi_ sie war, und ihr vermutlich bis ans Ende seiner Tage nachgetrauert. Und es hat auch so schon lange genug gedauert. Ich habe gesehen, was sie getan hat. Was sie ihm _angetan_ hat. Und ich will nicht, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt."

Mir wird kalt, und ich beginne wieder zu zittern, trotz der Wärme der beiden Katzen in meinem Rücken. Norazul rückt näher an mich heran. Er hat mit sicherem Instinkt den stählernen Draht gefunden, der mein Herz zusammenschnürt. Und er packt ihn mit eisigen Fingern und zieht den Knoten zusammen - _fest_.  
"Er ist zu schade, um ewig die zweite Wahl Eures Herzens zu sein, Tari. Er hat Besseres verdient als das."  
Ich krampfe die Finger ineinander, beiße mir auf die Lippen und kämpfe mit den Tränen. Als ob ich das nicht wüsste... und es rührt mich, dass dieser eiskalte Nekromant sich so sehr um Feanors Seelenheil sorgt, dass er mich in diese hochnotpeinliche Unterhaltung zwingt.  
"Glaubt Ihr, ich wüsste das nicht?", flüstere ich. "Aber was soll ich denn tun?"  
"Wenn Ihr ihn nicht lieben könnt, dann lasst ihn ziehen. Schickt ihn fort, wenn er nicht von allein geht. Aber lasst nicht zu, dass er sein Leben damit verschwendet, sich Hoffnungen auf etwas zu machen, das niemals sein wird."  
Ich hebe den Kopf und presse die Augen zusammen. Feanor wegschicken? Ihn nie mehr wiedersehen? Nie mehr seine dunkle Stimme hören, seine beruhigende Wärme fühlen, nie mehr mit ihm sprechen... ihn nie mehr einfach nur betrachten, wie er sich mit dieser raubkatzenhaften Anmut bewegt...? Bei dem Gedanken krampft sich mein Herz zusammen, und der plötzliche Schmerz trifft mich wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

"Aber ich weiß es doch nicht", wispere ich und versuche, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken, die sich hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern sammeln. Doch es gelingt nicht. Ich spüre, wie sie warm und nass über meine kalten Wangen rinnen. Mein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen. Ich öffne die Augen, blicke in Norazuls Gesicht, dass hinter dem Tränenschleier nur eine blasse, konturlose Fläche ist. "Hört Ihr? Ich weiß es nicht! Darf ich... dürfen _wir_ nicht einmal die Chance haben, es herauszufinden? Manche Dinge brauchen einfach Zeit, Norazul! Wenn ich ihn jetzt fortschicke... und das müsste ich, denn von selbst würde er niemals gehen... dann werde ich es niemals wissen."  
Norazul rückt noch näher an mich heran, lauscht angestrengt, denn mein Flüstern ist inzwischen so dünn geworden, dass ich es selbst fast nicht mehr hören kann.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es Euch beruhigt...", fahre ich mit Mühe fort, "und ich bin... ich bin... wirklich... gerührt, dass Ihr so für ihn eintretet... ihm ein so besorgter Freund seid... aber er ist auch _meinem_ Herzen wichtig. Mehr... viel mehr, als Ihr vielleicht glaubt. Aber ich... ob das _Liebe_ ist... das weiß ich nicht. Noch nicht."  
Ich hole tief Luft, wische mir über das tränenfeuchte Gesicht und atme zitternd aus. "Ich kann doch nur... ehrlich zu ihm sein und ihm nichts vormachen. Und das habe ich nicht. Niemals. Ich habe ihn nie über meine Gefühle im Dunkeln gelassen. Und alles weitere... muss er selbst entscheiden."  
Norazul schweigt für einen Moment. "Ja", seufzt er dann, "vielleicht ist das so. Ich habe auch nicht an Eurer Ehrlichkeit gezweifelt. Nur an Eurer Fähigkeit, zu erkennen, was Ihr anrichten könntet."  
"Glaubt mir", flüstere ich, "das weiß ich. Und ich habe _auch_ Angst davor."  
Norazul erhebt sich langsam, bietet mir eine blasse Hand, um mir hochzuhelfen. "Ihr solltet nun schlafen gehen. Nehmt mir nicht übel, dass ich einen Freund vor Schaden bewahren will."  
Ich schüttele wortlos den Kopf und schniefe noch einmal.  
"Aber wenn Ihr noch einen Funken Hoffnung in Eurem Herzen habt, Tari... dann lasst ihn nicht ausgehen. Gute Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten schiebt der Nekromant mich durch den Vorhang hinaus auf den Gang, und ich gehe langsam die paar Schritte zum Eingang des Raumes, den Feanor und ich für diese Nacht teilen werden. Ich bleibe stehen, um mich zu sammeln, ich will nicht, dass er sieht, wie durcheinander ich bin, will keine Fragen beantworten müssen. Und ich habe Angst vor dieser Nacht, weil ich mit ihm allein sein werde, weil ich ihn so sehr begehre und doch diesen letzten Schritt noch nicht gehen will. Wie viel Selbstbeherrschung kann ich ihm zumuten? Und wie viel mir selbst? Minutenlang stehe ich nur da, warte darauf, dass mein Gesicht trocknet und entwirre geistesabwesend meine zerzauste Mähne mit den Fingern, während ich mich innerlich für die Versuchungen der Nacht stähle. Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen, wenn ich das Zimmer mit Alesia hätte teilen können, aber dafür ist es nun zu spät.

Durch die Trennwände aus Häuten und Leinwand dringt jedes noch so kleine Geräusch. Ich meine, Stephans charakteristisches Schnorcheln identifizieren zu können, aber er ist nur eine Stimme in einem ganzen Chor von Schnarchern. In anderen Zimmern werden noch Gespräche geführt, mehr oder weniger lautstark, und irgendwo weiter vorn unterhält sich ein Pärchen in der universellen Sprache der Liebe. Das Stöhnen und Seufzen ist nicht misszuverstehen und trägt nicht gerade viel dazu bei, mich abzukühlen.

"Was war denn?", fragt Feanor, nachdem ich endlich den schweren Vorhang beiseite geschoben und den Raum betreten habe. Es ist so dunkel, dass ich ihn kaum erkennen kann. Er hat sich bereits zur Ruhe gelegt und hebt die Decke aus Ziegenfell an, damit ich darunterschlüpfen kann, doch ich blicke mich um, bis ich endlich den Stapel mit den Fellen finde. Ich suche ein besonders großes aus und wickele mich beinahe hektisch hinein, wie in einen Kokon, bevor ich mich neben ihm niederlege. So eingeschnürt wird es mir hoffentlich leichter fallen, mein eigenes Verlangen im Griff zu behalten - wenn ich seine Haut nicht auf meiner fühle. Wenn ich ihn nicht ansehe. Seinen warmen Atem nicht auf meinem Gesicht spüre. Wenn ich vergesse, dass uns hier niemand sieht.  
"Nichts Wichtiges", murmle ich, während ich mich neben ihn lege und die Beine an den Körper ziehe. "Wir sollten schlafen."  
Er legt den Arm um mich, zieht mich an sich und breitet das Fell über uns beide.  
"Was wollte Norazul von dir?" Feanor schmiegt sich an meinen Rücken und vergräbt sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. Ich versuche, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass die rauhen Felle entsetzlich jucken.  
"Er... er macht sich nur Sorgen", flüstere ich schließlich unbestimmt.  
"Worüber denn?" Seine Lippen hauchen einen Kuss auf mein Ohr. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und ignoriere das wohlbekannte Pochen, dass von meiner Magengrube aus langsam tiefer rutscht.  
"Frag ihn am besten selbst. Morgen. Schlaf, Feanor. Wer weiß, wann wir wieder dazu kommen." Ich versuche, tief und regelmäßig zu atmen, damit wenigstens der Eindruck entsteht, als würde ich langsam einschlafen.  
"Wie du willst... ich will dich nicht unnötig wachhalten. _Shuì de háo, koishii_." Eine winzige Spur von Enttäuschung klingt in seiner Stimme mit. Sicher hat er gehofft... oh, ich will gar nicht wissen, was er gehofft hat. Und so lausche ich seinen Atemzügen, die bald ruhig und gleichmäßig werden und warm an meinem Hals und in meinem Nacken prickeln, und ich kralle meine Finger in das übelriechende, kratzige Ziegenfell, starre mit weit geöffneten Augen schlaflos in die Dunkelheit, kämpfe mit meinen Wünschen und meinem Gewissen.


	54. Die Geister der Wüste

**54. Die Geister der Wüste  
**  
Rosig kriecht die Morgendämmerung von Osten her über die scharfgeschnittenen Kanten der hohen Sanddünen, die die weitläufige Oase von Amnoon einrahmen, vermag die tiefen, bläulichen Schatten jedoch noch nicht zu erhellen. Der noch kalte Wind, der an meinen nassen Haaren reißt, überzieht meinen Körper mit Gänsehaut. Mit eisigem Hauch trocknet er die Feuchtigkeit auf der Haut, die ich aus dem provisorischen Badehaus, einer unterirdischen Kammer mit winzigem, ummauertem Badebecken und einem klirrend kalten Wasserstrahl, der durch ein Messingrohr aus der steinverkleideten Wand plätschert, mit nach draußen gebracht habe. Kleine Windstöße fegen feinen Sand in den flachen Teich hinter mir, dessen glatte Oberfläche sich unter den Böen leicht kräuselt. Die Seerosen, die ihn zieren, haben ihre Knospen noch fest geschlossen, warten auf die Sonne. Sandkörner bleiben auf der feuchten Haut meiner nackten Oberschenkel kleben, ihr Aufprall sticht wie winzige Nadelspitzen.

Mir ist eiskalt, und ich sehne mich zurück in die Wärme von Feanors Umarmung, aber es ist zu spät - auch er ist bereits aufgestanden und vor einer Minute die wenigen Treppenstufen zur Badekammer hinabgestiegen, um sich Schweiß und Schmutz von drei Tagen Seereise auf einem modrigen Geisterschiff und einer Wüstennacht in rauhen, schlecht gegerbten Ziegenfellen von der Haut und aus den Haaren zu waschen. Sehnsüchtig blicke ich ihm hinterher. Am liebsten würde ich mich ihm anschließen, um mit ihm gemeinsam ganz unbeschwert den Luxus fließenden Wassers zu genießen, so kalt es auch sein mag. Es wäre wohl das letzte Mal, bevor wir unsere lange Reise durch die Wüste antreten müssen. Doch ich verwerfe den Gedanken, ich weiß, wo das unweigerlich enden würde, und die letzte Nacht, in der wir _allein_ waren und einander so nah, ohne dass ich ihn berühren durfte, weil die Zeit dafür noch nicht gekommen ist... das war _hart_, und ich habe kaum ein Auge zugetan. Ich schließe die Augen, lausche auf den Wind, der über die Dünen weht. Stimmen scheinen darin zu murmeln, zu leiser, sphärischer Musik zu summen, mir etwas mitteilen zu wollen... Ich schüttele den Kopf, dass die feuchten Haarsträhnen klatschend um meine Ohren fliegen. Entweder lässt mich der Schlafmangel halluzinieren, oder ich schnappe langsam wirklich über.

"Worüber grübelt Ihr nach, Tari?"  
Erschrocken springe ich zur Seite, weg von dem bleichen Nekromanten, der unvermittelt neben mir aufgetaucht ist, als habe er sich aus der Luft selbst materialisiert.  
"Nichts", zische ich abweisend. "Müsst Ihr mich so erschrecken?" Ich stelle fest, wie kalt es in seiner Nähe ist. Winzige Eiskristalle bedecken die Metallstacheln seiner schwarzen Lederrüstung, knacken leise, wenn er sich bewegt.  
Norazul lächelt, lässt sein spitz gefeiltes Obsidiangebiss blitzen. Er hebt einen behandschuhten Arm, deutet nach vorn. Eiskristalle platzen ab, wehen zu Boden, wo sie eine Weile liegenbleiben. Schnee in der Wüste.  
"Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, mit wem Ihr sprechen müsst, um Eure Aufgabe zu erhalten. Seht Ihr? Dort vorn."  
Ich folge seinem Blick, kneife die Augen zusammen, um das Dämmerlicht zu durchdringen. Unter zerrissenen Zeltplanen, zwischen Sandhügeln und Kisten und Fässern sind schwach leuchtende, grünlich transparente Gestalten auszumachen. Sie ähneln Feanors Ritualistengeistern... und doch wieder nicht, denn abgesehen von ihrer Durchsichtigkeit und der Tatsache, dass sie gut eine Handbreit über dem Boden schweben, sehen sie wie ganz normale Menschen aus, mit Gesichtern, Haaren, Kleidung und allem, was dazu gehört. Es sind viele... bestimmt ein Dutzend. Die Haut zwischen meinen Schulterblättern kräuselt sich von dem Gefühl, hier etwas beizuwohnen, was es gar nicht geben dürfte. Meine Finger krallen sich in das feuchte Handtuch, das um meine Schultern liegt.

"Das sind Geister, nicht wahr? Was tun die hier?"  
Norazul nickt knapp, bohrt seine schwarzen Obsidianaugen in meine. "Die Kristallwüste _ist_ ein Ort der Geister, Tari. Wusstet Ihr das nicht?"  
Ich schüttele stumm den Kopf, und er fährt fort: "Die wenigen Leute, die Ihr gestern abend in der Herberge gesehen habt, die Pilger und die paar Kaufleute und Händler, die hier in der Oase leben, werden wahrscheinlich die letzten lebenden Menschen sein, die Ihr für lange Zeit zu Gesicht bekommt, wenn Ihr die Wüste durchwandern müsst. In der Wüste lebt _niemand_, Tari. Nur feindselige Kreaturen, die versuchen werden, Euch zu töten - und die Geister derer, die hier in Hunderten von Jahren zugrundegegangen sind. Die Geister derer, die an ihrer Aufgabe gescheitert sind."  
Großartige Aussichten. Ich kaue an meiner Unterlippe, spüre, wie mein Herz anfängt zu klopfen, als wolle es aus dem Käfig meiner Rippen ausbrechen. "Sie sind... sie alle sind... an ihrem Aufstieg gescheitert?"  
Der Albino nickt, löst seinen Blick von meinem und schaut hinüber zu den blassgrünen Geistern. "So ist es. Und heute ist einer erschienen, den ich selbst noch nie zuvor hier gesehen habe... aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wer er ist. Oder besser, wer er einst war. Wenn ihr alle fertig seid, bringe ich euch zu ihm."

Beim Frühstück, das aus der anscheinend üblichen Wüsten-Einheitskost besteht - lauwarmem Hirsebrei mit Zimt und Palmzucker, Bergen von kaltem, fettem Hammelfleisch, bei dessen Geruch allein sich mir schon der Magen umdreht, und süßem Minzchai -, muss ich mit mir kämpfen, überhaupt etwas Chai und Hirse herunterzuwürgen. Ein Ort der Geister... ich blicke mich im großen Gemeinschaftsraum der Zeltherberge um. Außer mir, meinen Kameraden und der mürrischen Mumienfrau, die ihr helles schmuddeliges Wickelgewand heute gegen ein dunkles schmuddeliges eingetauscht hat, ist noch niemand auf den Beinen. Ich frage mich, was die anderen Gäste, deren Schnarchen ich bis hierher hören kann, wohl an diesen Ort getrieben hat, was sie sich hier erhoffen, ob sie selbst den Aufstieg versuchen wollen, oder ob sie im reinigenden Schmelzofen der Wüste ihre eigenen Gespenster totzuschlagen suchen.

Wir alle sind müde und schweigsam, die Stimmung ist gedrückt und angespannt, weil niemand von uns weiß, was uns erwartet, und weil uns allen bewusst ist, dass Saidra und Evennia tot sein können, wenn das hier alles zu lange dauert. Selbst Stephan sagt kein Wort, schaufelt stumm kaltes Hammelfleisch und süßen Hirsebrei in sich hinein, alles durcheinander, während Alesia sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seine Schulter lehnt und Orion und Claude finster vor sich hinbrüten. Feanor sitzt neben mir, so dicht, dass sein Oberschenkel sich gegen meinen presst. Er schiebt das widerliche Hammelfleisch von seinem Teller auf meinen, damit ich es Chili und Dao geben kann, die es sich an meiner anderen Seite gemütlich gemacht haben. Der tranige Hammelgestank lässt beinahe den Hirsebrei wieder hochkommen, den ich gerade in mich hineingequält habe. Ich reiße mich zusammen, während die beiden Katzen behaglich schnurrend den einfachen Holzteller sauberlecken.  
"Es ist Zeit", meint Norazul schließlich leise, als alle ihre Mahlzeit beendet haben und das Schweigen mir immer erdrückender scheint. Seine undurchdringlich schwarzen Augen huschen zwischen uns hin und her. "Zeit, dass Ihr herausfindet, was Eure Aufgabe ist. Kommt mit mir."

Goldenes Sonnenlicht erhellt inzwischen den Außenposten, und nun erst bemerke ich die vielen hohen, hölzernen Aufbauten, halb verfallene Baugerüste und Schiffsmasten, manche noch komplett mit Krähennest, an denen die Fetzen uralter Segel in der Morgenbrise flattern, graubraun und zerrissen vom niemals ermüdenden Wüstenwind. An ihren langen, graublauen Schatten entlang, zwischen den Geistern hindurch, die keinerlei Notiz von uns nehmen, führt Norazul uns zum Wrack einer großen Galeone, deren gesplitterter, zerstörter Rumpf zur Hälfte im Sand begraben liegt. Aus ihrem Schatten tritt ein Geist hervor, breitschultrig und riesengroß - Feanor reicht ihm gerade bis zum Brustbein, falls Geister so etwas haben -, grünlich transparent, nicht mehr körperlich, aber dennoch mit einer fühlbaren Aura vergangener Macht. Seine durchsichtige Gestalt lässt jedes Detail erkennen, das ihn einst ausgemacht hat - metallverstärkter Lederharnisch und ein ebensolcher Kilt mit passenden Stiefeln, tiefdunkle Haare und Bart, und durchdringende, trotz der Transparenz beinahe schwarze Augen unter buschigen Brauen, deren ruhiger, ernster Blick meine Seele zu sondieren, meine Kraft und meine Absichten zu erforschen scheint - und meine Schwächen... In der Hand trägt er ein gewaltiges Langschwert, genauso durchsichtig blaugrün wie seine ganze Gestalt, das dennoch scharf und gefährlich wirkt.

"Ihr seid die Auserwählten, auf die ich gewartet habe. Schon lange blicke ich diesem Moment entgegen."  
Der Geist spricht langsam, bedächtig, und seine Stimme, ein tiefes, rasselndes Rumpeln, das man eher spürt als hört, lässt mein Knochenmark vibrieren. Feanor tritt näher an mich heran, nimmt meine Hand. Ich umklammere seine langen, kräftigen Finger. Keiner sagt ein Wort. Schließlich räuspere ich mich.  
"Und wie... woher wisst Ihr, dass wir Auserwählt sind?"  
Der Geist tritt einen Schritt an uns heran. Es ist kalt in seiner Nähe, und meine Haut beginnt zu prickeln. Ich zwinge mich, nicht zurückzuweichen und seinen Blick zu erwidern. "Jahrhundertelang", rumpelt der riesige Geist, "habe ich hier in der Wüste verweilt, habe darauf gewartet, dass die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt. Die Auserwählten werden kommen und mir helfen, Zugang zu den Nebeln zu erhalten und in die Halle der Helden einzugehen. Es wurde alles vorhergesagt."  
"Die Halle der Helden", flüstere ich, eigentlich unhörbar, aber dem Geist entgeht nichts. Er nickt.  
"Ja. Tief in den Nebeln liegt der Ort, der als die Halle der Helden bekannt ist. An eben jenem Ort wurde das Universum erschaffen, er ist das Zentrum aller Dinge. Es ist der Traum aller Helden, dass ihr Geist nach ihrem Tod in diese Halle gelangt, um dort gemeinsam mit anderen legendären Figuren aus der Vergangenheit zu verweilen."

Rurik... meine Kehle schnürt sich zusammen. Das ist der Ort, an dem ich ihn eines Tages wiedersehen werde. Falls ich mich jemals würdig erweise, dort Zutritt zu erhalten. Kann es sein, dass der Aufstieg allein mich schon dazu berechtigt? "Aber..." Ich schüttele den Kopf, versuche, zu fassen, was das für uns bedeutet. "Braucht Ihr dafür _unsere_ Hilfe? Warum?"  
"Ebenso wie Ihr", antwortet der Geist, "war ich einer der Auserwählten. Aber ich musste diese Welt verlassen, bevor ich den Aufstieg meistern konnte. Die Prüfungen des Aufstiegs können nur von Sterblichen abgelegt werden. Aber ich kann Euch hindurchführen, und wenn der Pfad sich für Euch eröffnet, kann auch ich aufsteigen."  
Norazul tippt an meine Schulter. "Los, fragt ihn, wer er einst gewesen ist", raunt er. Ich werfe ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Warum fragt er nicht selbst? Aber gut, bitte...  
"Wer... wer wart Ihr zu Lebzeiten?" Meine Stimme klingt kratzig, die ganze Situation ist mir unheimlich. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich mich an Feanors Ritualistengeister gewöhnt hatte, und mit denen musste ich nicht mal _reden_...  
Der Geist deutet eine kleine Verbeugung an, so etwas wie ein Lächeln legt sich über seine durchsichtigen Gesichtszüge. "Mein Name war Turai Ossa..."  
"Wusste ich's doch!", vernehme ich Norazuls rasselndes Flüstern hinter mir, und mir bleibt kurz die Luft weg - jeder, der ein bisschen etwas von der Geschichte der Welt weiß, kennt diesen Namen.  
"... und ich war der Champion von Elona, der Beschützer und Anführer meines Volkes. Bei der Schlacht von Jahai besiegte ich im Alleingang Palawa Joko, die Geißel von Vaabi. Ich war es, der die Elonier in die Kristallwüste führte. Seit mein eigenes Volk hier ums Leben kam, haben zwei weitere Gruppen ihr Glück mit dieser Aufgabe versucht, doch wie wir scheiterten sie am Aufstieg. Die Geister von vielen ihrer mächtigsten spirituellen Führer gehen noch immer hier um."  
"Und... ist das auch Euer Schicksal?" Allmählich ersetzt Mitleid mein unbehagliches Gefühl. Was für ein Ende für einen Helden, einen Befreier, eine Legende....  
"Ich kam hier um, zusammen mit dem Rest meines Volkes, als wir versuchten, einen Tempel für die Alten Götter zu errichten. Törichterweise glaubten wir, wir wären jene, von denen die Flammensucher-Prophezeiung spricht. Jene, die aufsteigen und in die Halle geführt werden würden. Aber das Schicksal ist ein grausamer Gebieter, und nun bin ich es, der zu Eurem Führer durch die Wüste wurde."  
"Die Flammensucher-Prophezeiung? Was wisst Ihr darüber?", wirft Alesia ein. Es ist das erste Mal an diesem Morgen, dass ich sie sprechen höre. Sie ist blass, und ihre Stimme bebt.  
"Ich weiß, dass jene, die sich als würdig erweisen, mir helfen werden, den Weg in den Riss zu öffnen. Ich weiß, dass jene, die aufsteigen, zu Großem bestimmt sind. Und ich weiß, dass ich es sein werde, der sie durch das tückische Jenseits zur Halle der Helden führen wird. Wenn Ihr mehr darüber erfahren wollt, dann solltet Ihr diejenige fragen, die die Vorahnung hatte - die Prophetin."  
"Die Prophetin? Sie lebt noch?", frage ich mit zittriger Stimme. Hat der Wesir doch recht gehabt? Gibt es tatsächlich eine Prophetin?  
Der Geist neigt den Kopf, ganz unmerklich. Er ist so groß, dass mir schon die Nackenmuskeln vom Hinaufstarren wehtun. "In der Tat. Ihr Name ist Glint, und sie ist ziemlich alt - sogar für einen Drachen."  
"Ein... _Drache_? Die Prophetin ist ein _Drache_??" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe. Ich tausche rasche Blicke mit meinen Kameraden. Allen fallen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Außer Norazul. Warum wundert mich das nicht?  
"Das ist sie", bestätigt der Geist. "Sie war die erste aller Kreaturen auf Tyria, von den Göttern erschaffen als Fürsorgerin der Welt, doch schon bald stellte es sich heraus, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Deshalb erschufen die Götter jene Kreaturen, die heute nur noch als die 'Vergessenen' bekannt sind."  
"Und... wer... oder _was..._ sind die Vergessenen?"  
"Sie ähneln großen Schlangen." Der Geist hebt den Arm, deutet eine Größe an, die ungefähr bei Stephans Kopfhöhe liegt. "Aber sie bewegen sich aufrecht, sie benutzen Magie und kämpfen mit geschmiedeten Waffen. Sie wurden von den Göttern eingesetzt, um Tyria zu bewachen, während die Götter ihre Schöpfung vollendeten. Aber schon vor vielen Hundert Jahren wurden diese Schlangenwesen fast vom gesamten Kontinent verdrängt, von den Menschen hierher in die Wüste verbannt. Jetzt ist es ihre Aufgabe, das Portal zur Drachenhöhle zu bewachen. Wenn Ihr aufsteigen und Glint treffen wollt, müsst Ihr an ihnen vorbeigelangen."  
Stephan tritt vor. Er reckt entschlossen das Kinn, verschränkt die baumstammdicken Arme vor der Brust. Neben dem Geist wirkt er fast wie ein Zwerg. "Dann sollten wir mal los, oder? Wie finden wir diese... Glint?"  
Die Mundwinkel des riesigen Geistes kräuseln sich - als ob er lächelt. Können Geister lächeln? "Sie lebt hier in der Kristallwüste. Aber sie ist nicht leicht zu finden. Ihre Höhle befindet sich in einem einzelnen magischen Kristallsandkorn. Ihr könntet eine Million Lebenszeiten darauf verwenden, die Wüste nach ihr zu durchkämmen, und Ihr würdet sie dennoch nicht aufspüren. Nur jene, die aufsteigen, finden das Portal, das zu ihr führt."

Mein Mund wird trocken, ich versuche, zu schlucken. Eine Prophetin, die ein _Drache_ ist. Aufrecht gehende Schlangen. Eine _Drachenhöhle_. In einem _Sandkorn._ Die Welt scheint merkwürdiger zu sein, als ich es mir je in meinen wildesten Fantasien hätte ausmalen können. _Viel_ merkwürdiger.  
"Was... was müssen wir tun?", raspele ich mit Mühe.  
"Ihr müsst den Göttern beweisen, dass Ihr des Aufstiegs würdig seid. Es gibt drei Prüfungen, die Ihr bestehen müsst, ehe sie Euch Einlass in die Mesa, das Tafelland beim Fels der Weissagung, gewähren. Folgt dem Pfad des Propheten zum Fels der Weissagung im Osten. Sprecht dort mit dem Großen Ritualpriester Zahmut."  
"Und der... der Priester wird uns sagen, was wir tun müssen? Wohin wir gehen müssen?"  
Der Geist nickt erneut. "Ja. Ich habe lange Zeit auf jemanden gewartet, der sich würdig erweist, mir beim Eintritt in den Riss zu helfen. Wir sehen uns wieder. Viel Glück, um Eurer und um meiner Willen."  
Der Geist, der einst Turai Ossa war, verbeugt sich, tritt einen Schritt zurück und verblasst vor unseren Augen, bis seine Form vollständig verschwunden ist.

Eine Weile stehen wir stumm da, ohne uns zu rühren, blicken starr auf den steilen Hang der Düne, vor dem der Geist verschwunden ist, während die Sonne langsam höher steigt und heiß auf unsere Köpfe brennt. Das Gefühl, unverzichtbarer Teil von etwas Großem zu sein, etwas Mystischem, etwas, dessen Zusammenhänge sich noch meinem Verständnis widersetzen, zieht das Fleisch über meinen Knochen zusammen.  
"Wir sollten bald aufbrechen", meint Norazul schließlich. Seine Stimme kratzt, als ob sie kurzzeitig eingefroren gewesen wäre. "Ich kenne den Fels der Weissagung, er ist nicht allzu weit entfernt - drei Wegstunden vielleicht. Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir vor der Mittagshitze dort sein. Ich habe noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgt, die Ihr brauchen werdet - wartet hier."

Der Albino verschwindet, um wenige Minuten später mit einem umfangreichen Bündel zurückzukehren. Er wühlt darin herum drückt jedem von uns zwei gefüllte Wasserschläuche in die Hand, sowie lange, schneeweiße Bahnen aus leichtem Seidenstoff.  
"Die müsst Ihr Euch um den Kopf wickeln, seht Ihr? So." Der Albino demonstriert an Claude, wie man die Seidentücher kunstvoll arrangiert. Norazuls silberäugiger Nekromantenkollege sieht mit dem Kopfputz aus wie ein vaabischer Hofmagier, überlege ich und lächele schief.  
"Und was soll _ich_ damit? Glaubt Ihr, ich trage so einen weibischen Fetzen?!", mault Orion und blickt abfällig auf das Stück Stoff in seiner Hand.  
Norazul hebt die Achseln, seine Mundwinkel zucken amüsiert. "Dann nicht. Ohne Schutz wird es nicht lange dauern, bis die Sonne das letzte bisschen Verstand aus Eurem Hirn gekocht hat. Viel ist es ohnehin nicht - insofern hält sich der Verlust in Grenzen." Orion wirft ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

Der Nekromant hilft Stephan und Alesia, die _kaffiyah_, wie er die Kopfbedeckung nennt, anzulegen, greift dann ein letztes Mal in sein Bündel und drückt mir ein zusammengeknülltes Seidenknäuel in die Hand, das sich als bodenlanger Kapuzenmantel entpuppt. Der dünne Stoff schimmert in leuchtendem Safrangelb, kunstvoll verschnörkelte Muster, gestickt mit kupferfarbenem Garn, zieren die Säume.  
"Das ist eine _jellabah_", erklärt Norazul, als ich das Kleidungsstück etwas ratlos vor meinen Körper halte. "Die Rüstung, die Ihr tragt, lässt zu viel von Eurer Haut frei. Euer Teint ist zu hell für diese Gegend, Tari. Wenn Ihr nicht binnen weniger Stunden von großen, nässenden, aufplatzenden Brandblasen bedeckt sein wollt" - Götter, er scheint das regelrecht zu genießen, schießt es mir durch den Kopf, während ich angewidert den Mund verziehe -, "dann tragt sie über der Rüstung. Und wenn Ihr die Kapuze aufsetzt, braucht Ihr keine _kaffiyah_. Sie ist groß genug, um auch Eure Augen zu beschatten."  
"Und was ist mit Feanor? Wenn ich so ein Ding brauche, dann er doch sicherlich auch?" Meine Augen gleiten über die großen Flächen nackter Haut, die Feanors Lederkilt und seine kurze, offene Weste der Sonne preisgeben. Die Tätowierungen werden ihm wohl kaum etwas nützen gegen den Sonnenbrand. Ich unterdrücke den Drang, ihn zu berühren, balle die Hände zu Fäusten.  
Feanor winkt indessen ab. "Keine Sorge, _koishii_. Ich glaube, mit den Auswirkungen der Wüstensonne werden meine Heilkünste gerade noch fertig." Wie müde er aussieht... auch für ihn wird die letzte Nacht nicht einfach gewesen sein. Zurückhaltung, Verzicht und Selbstbeherrschung, wenn das, was man sich wünscht, so nah ist... ich _weiß_, dass er stundenlang wachgelegen hat, im Kampf gegen sich selbst. So wie ich. Ich habe es gespürt. Aber er lässt sich nichts anmerken, lächelt, sichtlich erfreut über meine fürsorgliche Bemerkung.

"Na los", meint Norazul erwartungsvoll und deutet auf die _jellabah_ in meiner Hand. "Probiert sie an!"  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie ich damit kämpfen soll.... aber trotzdem, danke", murmle ich zweifelnd, während Feanor mir hilft, in die safrangelbe Seide zu schlüpfen und die kupfern umstickten Haken zu schließen. Der Stoff legt sich herrlich kühl auf die Haut und wiegt so gut wie gar nichts.  
"Gut?" Norazul lächelt mit charmant geblecktem Obsidiangebiss. Ich unterdrücke ein Schaudern und mache mich daran, Köcher, Bögen und meinen kleinen Rucksack über der _jellabah _zurechtzurücken, während Orion und Claude zum Quartier zurückgehen, um ihre Habseligkeiten zusammenzusuchen.  
"Das sehen wir, wenn die ersten Feinde auftauchen." Ich wische die Kapuze wieder nach hinten. Das Gefühl, etwas auf dem Kopf zu haben, hat mir noch nie gefallen.

Ich blicke nachdenklich auf den etwas kleineren Nekromanten hinunter. "Ihr sagtet, Ihr hättet Euch _schon_ _gedacht_, dass das der Geist von Turai Ossa war. Wie das? Das ist ja nun nicht wirklich naheliegend."  
Norazuls blasse Augenbrauen zucken kurz in die Höhe. "Ganz einfach, ich habe ihn wiedererkannt. Er hat sich nicht sehr verändert - abgesehen vom Verlust seines festen Körpers."  
Ich schnaube. "Was redet Ihr da? Turai Ossa lebte vor zweihundert Jahren!"  
"Das stimmt." Wieder dieses zähnebleckende Lächeln.  
"Und? Also? Wie könnt Ihr ihn da _wiedererkannt_ haben? Ich meine... wenn ich gemein wäre... wenn ich _richtig_ gemein wäre, würde ich Euch auf vierzig schätzen, aber gewiss keinen Tag älter! Wenn Ihr ihn _persönlich_ gekannt hättet, wärt Ihr doch längst zu Staub zerfallen."  
"Ich weiß, ich habe mich gut gehalten", grinst der Albino. "Was wisst Ihr über Turai?"  
"Nicht viel", räume ich ein. "Nur, dass er in Elona so etwas wie ein Volksheld ist."  
"Soll ich Euer Wissen etwas aufpolieren?" Norazuls schwarze Augen blitzen zufrieden, als ich nicke - er hat mich erfolgreich von meiner Frage abgelenkt.

"Nach dem Triumph über Palawa Joko, die Geißel von Vaabi, den er im Zweikampf besiegte, pries das elonische Volk Turai Ossa als seinen Kriegsmarschall, und die zersplitterte Nation brauchte dringend einen Anführer", erzählt Norazul mit seiner rasselnden, krächzenden Stimme, während er Alesia hinterherblickt, die sich gemeinsam mit Stephan zu den Ständen der Händler aufgemacht hat, um sich vor unserem Abmarsch in die Wüste noch mit Heilkräutern, Trockenfleisch, Gewürzen und Chai einzudecken.  
"Kurze Zeit später wurde Turai als König von ganz Elona eingesetzt. Er schaffte, was all den Generationen seiner Vorgänger nicht gelang: er vereinigte die elonischen Völker zu einer einzigen Nation. Turai hatte Reichtum, Macht und Einfluss, doch er strebte nach höheren Zielen. Nach außen regierte er sein dankbares Volk, aber heimlich verbrachte er seine Nächte damit, uralte Weisheiten zu studieren. Und je mehr er las, desto mehr sann er über die Rolle der Götter in seinem Leben nach. Wenn die Götter ihn als den Retter seiner Nation auserwählt hatten, dann wäre er vielleicht zu größeren Errungenschaften bestimmt - dachte er."  
Ich lege den Kopf schief. "Ihr erzählt das, als wärt Ihr dabeigewesen." Ich schaue mich zu Feanor um, der hinter mir steht, suche seinen Blick - doch außer neutralem Interesse kann ich nichts darin lesen. Wenn er mit Norazul befreundet ist, ist er vermutlich mit seinen eigenartigen Anwandlungen vertraut, überlege ich resigniert.  
Norazuls Mundwinkel heben sich, er ignoriert meinen Einwurf und spricht weiter. "Turai grübelte über die Mysterien nach und suchte seine Antworten schließlich im Streben nach dem Aufstieg, der Vereinigung mit den Göttern. Er wusste, der Weg zu diesem Ideal führte durch das Ödland im Norden von Elona - das Land, das zuvor jahrelang von Palawa Joko regiert worden war. Turai Ossa trat von allen offiziellen Ämtern zurück und gab den Titel des Kriegsmarschalls an seinen Sohn Kunai weiter. Seit jenen Tagen ist dieser Titel in Kourna erblich, wurde durch all die Generationen von Turais Nachkommen getragen."  
"Auch heute noch?" Ich mag es kaum zugeben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wer Elona im Moment regiert.  
"Auch heute noch", bestätigt Norazul. "Kriegsherrin Varesh Ossa repräsentiert die jüngste Generation, sie herrscht über Kourna. Und sie teilt die Faszination ihres Ahnen für die Rolle der Götter im Leben der Menschen... aber das würde jetzt zu weit führen."

Der Nekromant räuspert sich, bevor er fortfährt: "Vor zweihundertvier Jahren begann Turai also mit seiner Gefolgschaft eine große Pilgerfahrt. Sie marschierten nordwärts durch das elonische Ödland in die tyrianische Kristallwüste, wo einst die Götter unter den Menschen wandelten. Hier errichtete er mit seinem treuen Gefolge stolze Bauwerke, Tempel und Säulen, die bis in die Himmel reichen sollten... doch der Aufstieg entzog sich ihm. Statt ewigen Lebens fand er die Qualen des ewigen lebenden Todes... und nun wandelt er hier durch die Wüste, in seiner Geisterform, ebenso wie die meisten seiner Gefolgsleute. Und jetzt seid Ihr gekommen, und er hofft auf Eure Hilfe, ihn von diesem Dasein zu erlösen und den Weg in die Halle der Helden für ihn zu öffnen."  
Ich atme tief aus, presse die Lippen zusammen und lasse den Kopf hängen. Was steht uns hier bevor? Wie sollen wir das bewältigen? "Es ist... so schwer zu begreifen. Wenn _er_ gescheitert ist, wie sollen _wir_ das schaffen, Norazul? Warum ist unsere Aufgabe, den Aufstieg zu meistern, so schwer? Ich meine, Turai war ein _Held_ und..."  
"...und jetzt ist er ein _Geister_held. Turai war ein großer Feldherr, aber auch töricht, eitel und bigott", unterbricht Norazul bissig. "Er glaubte, die Götter ließen sich durch ein paar Tempel und Obelisken beeindrucken. Wenn Ihr das auch glaubt, dann..."  
Ich blicke auf, mustere ihn scharf. "_Ich_ glaube, die Götter lassen sich durch _gar nichts_ beeindrucken, weil sie sich überhaupt nicht für uns interessieren. Wir sind ihnen vollkommen egal."  
Norazul lacht, ein Geräusch, das etwa so angenehm ist wie das Schaben einer Messerklinge auf einer mattpolierten Schiefertafel. "Das ist zwar auch nicht _ganz_ richtig, aber schon besser. Ihr werdet Euren Weg schon vollenden, Tari. Ihr steht ja auch nicht allein da." Er legt mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, ganz leicht nur, aber es fühlt sich an, als hätte mir jemand die Klinge eines Breitschwerts, das vorher ein Jahr lang im Eis gesteckt hat, auf die bloße Haut gelegt. Ich zucke zusammen, und die Hand verschwindet.

Inzwischen sind die anderen zurückgekehrt, Alesia verteilt die Last ihrer Einkäufe ("Nur das Nötigste! Wirklich!!") gleichmäßig auf alle Anwesenden. Ich schaue noch einmal zu Norazul. "Was erwartet uns da draußen? Wisst Ihr das?"  
"Was meint Ihr? Sand und Wassermangel und Hitze bei Tag? Sand und Wassermangel und Eiseskälte bei Nacht? Das habt Ihr Euch sicher selbst ausrechnen können. Oder meint Ihr die Verschlinger und die giftigen Jade-Skarabäen und die Sandriesen, die Lindwürmer und die Zentauren, die Hydras und die..."  
"Hydras?", unterbreche ich Norazuls Aufzählung monströser Sehenswürdigkeiten der Kristallwüste. "Alles andere kenne ich, aber was sind Hydras?"  
Der Albino grinst. "Eine gute Gelegenheit für Euch, das Unterbrechen zu trainieren. Hydras sind dreiköpfige, vierzehn Fuß hohe Echsen, die auf den Hinterbeinen laufen. _Schnell_ laufen. Sie sind einer primitiven, aber wirkungsvollen Art der Feuermagie mächtig, spucken aus allen drei Mäulern gewaltige Flammenbälle, die Euch zu Boden werfen. Und wenn sie Euch geröstet haben, zerfetzen sie Euch mit ihren armlangen Reißzähnen. Mahlzeit!" Norazul kichert, wird aber rasch wieder ernst. "Wenn es geht, sollten wir die Konfrontation mit ihnen vermeiden. Vor allem, wenn sie zu mehreren auftreten. Sie können Euch gefährlicher werden als alles, was Ihr bisher kennengelernt habt. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht von Dagnar Steinhaupt."  
Meine Kiefer spannen sich grimmig, bis meine Zähne schmerzen, und ich packe meinen Recurvebogen fester. "Gut. Das macht sie zu idealen Übungsobjekten."  
Norazul sieht zu mir hoch, etwas Eigenartiges schimmert in seinem Blick - fast so etwas wie Stolz. "Ich habe nichts anderes von Euch erwartet, Tari. Gehen wir!"

Es ist manchmal nicht zu glauben, wie komplett sich eine Landschaft innerhalb von nur wenigen Metern verändern kann. Kaum haben wir die noch recht liebliche Oase von Amnoon hinter uns gelassen, stehen wir mitten in einem Meer - einem Meer aus Sand. Sanfte Dünen türmen sich vor unseren Augen, manche flach, andere hoch wie Berge, beige und ocker, aprikosen- und topazfarben, werfen bläulich braune Schatten, deren Tönung etwa der des Himmels hier draußen entspricht, nur dass die gnadenlose Sonne dessen Farbe fast vollständig zum Verblassen bringt. Vertikale, rippenförmige Muster überziehen die dem Wind zugewandten Dünenhänge, scheinen sich vor meinen Augen umzuformen, neue Muster zu bilden, genauso gleichförmig wie die vorigen und doch anders. Der Umriss der Sonne ist nicht mehr auszumachen, das grelle Gleißen macht es unmöglich, es auch nur zu versuchen. Ihre Strahlen zaubern Lichtreflexe auf die Dünenkämme, lassen die Sandkörnchen wie Edelsteine glitzern, so stechend, dass man den Blick abwenden muss. Nichts unterbricht die monotone Harmonie des Sandes, die Wellenkämme und Täler der Wüste, bis auf eine Reihe verwitterter Monolithen aus grauem Granit, die sich zwischen den Dünen hindurchschlängelt.

Wir sind stehengeblieben, überrascht und regelrecht ergriffen von dem Anblick, der sich uns bietet.  
"Sie... sie ist so... _schön_", hauche ich schließlich, und ich spüre das vertraute Ziehen in der Herzgegend, das mich jedesmal überkommt, wenn ich einen einzigartigen Moment erleben darf - und der allererste Blick auf die Kristallwüste ist ganz sicher ein solcher Moment.  
Norazul neben mir neigt zustimmend den Kopf. "Ja. Die Wüste _ist_ schön. Schön und betörend, wie eine dämonische Geliebte. Sie lockt dich... sie verführt dich. Sie täuscht dich. Und dann tötet sie dich."  
Trotz der Hitze plötzlich fröstelnd, blicke ich in die pupillenlosen Augen des Albinos. Es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Gegend mit einem fürstlichen Lustgarten vergleichen würde, aber die Bildhaftigkeit von Norazuls kleiner Metapher jagt mir dennoch einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Er bückt sich, hebt eine Handvoll Sand auf, lässt ihn in meine geöffnete Handfläche rieseln. Ich streiche mit der Fingerspitze über die feinen Körnchen, gebe sie schließlich der Wüste wieder zurück. Winzige, durchsichtige Kristalle bleiben an meinen Fingern kleben, senden feine, in allen Farben des Spektrums leuchtende Lichtstrahlen aus, wenn die Sonne in einem bestimmten Winkel auf sie trifft.  
"Jedes Sandkörnchen hier ist ein winziger, scharfkantiger Kristall. Daher hat diese liebliche Gegend ihren Namen", rasselt Norazul. "Die Kristalle speichern bei Tag die Hitze und binden bei Nacht die Kälte. Das macht das Wandern hier so gefährlich. Unter anderem. Die Wüste verzeiht keinen Fehler, Tari."

Mit diesen ermutigenden Worten stapft er davon, winkt uns hinter sich her, den 'Pfad des Propheten' zwischen den Dünen entlang, den die sandzerfressenen, runenbedeckten Monolithen uns vorgeben, die die Elonier vor zweihundert Jahren hier aufgestellt haben... bevor sie alle zu Geistern wurden. Es dauert nicht lange, bis die ersten feindlichen Kreaturen aus dem Wüstenboden hervorbrechen - übelriechende, grünlich-schwarz schillernde Jade-Skarabäen und die unvermeidlichen Verschlinger, ohne die offenbar kein Land der Welt auskommen kann. Doch hier in der Wüste sind sie schlimmer als ihre Artgenossen in Ascalon und Kryta - größer, aggressiver und giftiger. Nach einer Stunde sind wir kaum vorangekommen, haben aber bereits Heerscharen der widerlichen Rieseninsekten erledigt, deren Kadaver unseren Weg säumen und die Harmonie des leeren Sandes stören, so lange, bis sie von den Vertretern ihrer eigenen Spezies aufgefressen werden. Allmählich macht uns die Hitze zu schaffen, Schweiß rinnt in Strömen über unsere Gesichter, lässt die dünne Seide der _jellabah_ an meinem Rücken kleben. Chili und Dao hecheln mit weit offenen Mäulern, und bald schon ist der Inhalt meiner Wasserschläuche dahin, verschwunden in den dankbaren Kehlen der beiden erhitzten Katzen.

"Wie weit noch?", rufe ich Norazul zu, nachdem ein gutes Dutzend weiterer Grüppchen monströser Käfer unseren Pfeilen, Schwertern und Zaubern zum Opfer gefallen ist.  
"Die Hälfte haben wir", ruft er zurück. Die Hälfte erst... ich unterdrücke ein Stöhnen. Die brennende Sonne und die Stärke unserer Feinde macht das Kämpfen langwierig und anstrengend. Orion hat sich mit krebsrotem Gesicht in den Sand fallen lassen, wirkt schon jetzt völlig entkräftet. Alesia hilft ihm, die _kaffiyah_ nun doch um seinen Kopf zu drapieren. Sieh an, das letzte bisschen Restverstand in seinem Hirn fleht um sein Leben, und er hat es tatsächlich erhört, denke ich und möchte lächeln, aber ich schaffe es gerade, einen Mundwinkel zu heben. Ein Teil von mir kann meinen mürrischen Freund sogar verstehen - die Kapuze der _jellabah_ verengt zwar mein seitliches Sichtfeld, doch der leichte Stoff ist mir immer noch lieber als ein zu dreiviertel eingewickelter Kopf.

Ich trete neben Feanor, der gerade seine im Sand gereinigte Smaragdklinge wieder in die Scheide versenkt. Hinter uns wogen seine Ritualistengeister im Wind. Ich lege die Hand auf seinen Unterarm, seine Haut ist nass vor Schweiß, die hochgewölbten Muskeln hart und angespannt. Er versenkt seinen Blick in meinen, fragt mich ohne Worte, ob alles in Ordnung ist, und lächelt unmerklich, als ich bejahend den Kopf neige. Nicht zum ersten Mal staune ich innerlich darüber, zu welch einem außergewöhnlich tiefen Verständnis wir beide inzwischen gelangt sind, so dass wir viele Dinge zwischen uns gar nicht mehr laut aussprechen müssen, einander wortlos verstehen.

Eine gute Stunde, bevor die Sonne in den Zenit geklettert sein wird, schält sich der anthrazitgraue Umriss eines gewaltigen Tafelberges am Horizont aus dem diffusen blaubeigen Himmel - das muss die Mesa sein. Der Fels der Weissagung - wir sind beinahe da. Die Erleichterung, in der eintönigen Schönheit der Wüste endlich unser Ziel vor Augen zu sehen, mobilisiert unsere Reserven, lässt uns schneller laufen, schneller kämpfen, bis wir schließlich eine hohe Treppe aus bröckelndem, hellem Sandstein emporsteigen und ein von ursprünglich kunstvoll gearbeiteten, inzwischen aber stark verwitterten Granitbögen und hohen Sandsteinsäulen eingerahmtes Hochplateau betreten. Die Steinbögen bilden regelrechte Arkaden, in deren Schatten wir uns erleichtert fallen lassen. Auch hier gehen Geister um, schweben umher, halten sich fern von uns, und doch spüren wir ihre Neugier.

Als Norazul sich neben mich hockt, bemerke ich wieder, welch eine Kälte von ihm ausgeht, selbst in der Hitze der Kristallwüste. Hier im Schatten bilden sich sofort wieder die kleinen Eiskristalle auf seiner Rüstung, und ausnahmsweise finde ich seine Nähe direkt angenehm, weil die Lufttemperatur um ihn herum deutlich kühler ist.  
Ich blicke ihn an, lege neugierig den Kopf schief. "Sagt mir, Norazul... wie kommt es, dass Ihr selbst in diesem Glutofen so... wohltemperiert seid? Oder ist das ein nekromantisches Geheimnis?"  
Der Albino lächelt, zeigt die schwarzen, rubinbesetzten Fänge, während er sich ganz niederlässt und die Beine ausstreckt. "Kein Geheimnis. Ihr wisst von den Tränen des Grenth? Die jeder Akolyth unserer Zunft trinken muss, bevor er als vollwertiger Nekromant gelten kann?"  
Ich nicke. "Ihr habt es... damals schon einmal erwähnt. Ein tödliches Gift, dessen Einnahme nicht alle überleben. Es ist für die Veränderung des Äußeren verantwortlich...."  
"... und nicht nur das. Bei mir bewirkte es - unter anderem - das Absinken meiner Körpertemperatur unter den Gefrierpunkt. Nicht unangenehm in einer Umgebung wie dieser." Er lächelt zufrieden. "Was das Gift anrichtet, hängt ganz von der Mischung ab - und da hat jeder Meister der Nekromantie sein eigenes Rezept. Ich auch."  
Ich hebe eine Braue. "Ihr habt schon Schüler ausgebildet?"  
"Aber ja. Viele."  
"Und? Haben sie Euer Rezept für die Tränen überlebt?"  
"Nicht alle." Norazul seufzt bedauernd. "Berufsrisiko."  
"Entzückend", murmle ich und verziehe das Gesicht. Nekromanten sind eine Sorte Mensch, die ich vermutlich nie begreifen werde. Und ich kann nicht mal behaupten, dass mir das leidtut.

Eine kleine Weile später, nachdem unsere erhitzten Körper sich einigermaßen abgekühlt haben, erforschen wir das Hochplateau, suchen nach dem Großen Ritualpriester Zahmut. Stephan verliert schnell die Geduld, will die Geister nach ihm fragen, doch sie weichen ihm scheu aus, obwohl sie uns eindeutig beobachten. Alesia packt ihn am Ellbogen, wobei ihre zierliche Hand vollständig in seiner Armbeuge verschwindet, zieht ihn wieder zu uns zurück. Stephan, der ihr Fliegengewicht durch die Luft wirbeln könnte wie eine Stoffpuppe, folgt gutmütig und grinst über ihre geflüsterten Ermahnungen, die zweifelsohne sein verschwitztes Erscheinungsbild und sein kämpferisches Auftreten betreffen.

Am anderen Ende des Plateaus finden wir schließlich den Gesuchten. Auf einer Plattform, die von zwei einander zugeneigten, dreikantig behauenen Runenobelisken überdacht wird, die mich irgendwie an riesige Fangzähne erinnern, die aus der Unterwelt an die Oberfläche brechen, erwartet uns der Ritualpriester. Ein Geist - natürlich -, der einst ein Magier war, wie sich an seiner eleganten Robe und seinem langen Zweihandstab erkennen lässt. Hinter ihm ragt der gewaltige Fels der Weissagung aus dem Dunst des Vormittags, das Gelände dazwischen ist nicht zugänglich, schimmert aber durch ein transparentes, waberndes Energiefeld hindurch, das wohl eine Art Portal darstellt. Grün sieht es dahinter aus... eine Oase?

Stephan tritt vor. "Seid Ihr Zahmut?"  
Oh je. Mit unnötigen Titeln und Etikette hat mein alter Freund es noch nie so sonderlich genau genommen...  
Der Geist richtet sich auf, schafft es tatsächlich, hochmütig auf Stephan herabzublicken, obwohl er ihm höchstens bis ans Schlüsselbein reicht. "Der _Große Ritualpriester_ Zahmut. Der bin ich. Und Ihr seid jene, deren Kommen angekündigt wurde."  
Ich atme tief aus. Jetzt werden wir endlich erfahren, was wir hier zu tun haben. Und vielleicht auch, wie lange das alles dauert. Und wann wir endlich in die Zittergipfel können. Um unseren Freunden zu helfen. Um Dagnar Steinhaupts Kopf von seinem kurzen, dreckigen Hals zu trennen. Ich knirsche ungeduldig mit den Zähnen, doch der Große Ritualpriester Zahmut lässt sich Zeit, schwebt schweigend um uns herum, mustert jeden von uns von oben bis unten.  
"Ihr wünscht aufzusteigen", stellt er schließlich fest. "Viele sind vor Euch gekommen, und alle haben versagt. Mögen die Götter Euch Weisheit geben, die Euren Pfad erhellt. Drei Prüfungen erwarten Euch in der Wüste. Suchet, und Ihr werdet finden."

Der Geist fällt in Schweigen. Wie? War das schon alles? Ich gehe einen Schritt auf den Geisterpriester zu.  
"Der Geisterheld... Turai Ossa sagte, wir müssten in das Tafelland beim Fels der Weissagung."  
Der Geist mustert mich mit überheblichem Blick. Etwa so ähnlich, wie ich eine Küchenschabe betrachten würde. Langsam werde ich ungehalten, doch allmählich entspannen sich seine Züge, zeigen sogar etwas ähnliches wie ein Lächeln.  
"Ja. Ich weiß, wer Euch schickt. Ehe Euch der Eintritt zum Fels der Weissagung selbst gewährt wird, sprecht mit den drei ehemaligen Feldherren von Elona. Sie erwarten Euch am Fuße des Felsens und werden Euch alles sagen, was Ihr wissen müsst. Soll ich Euch hinbringen?"  
Natürlich, du Trottel. Deshalb sind wir schließlich hier. Ich nicke mit äußerster Höflichkeit.

Der Große Ritualpriester Zahmut vollführt eine weitausholende Geste mit seinem Zweihandstab, und das Portal verändert sich, wird klarer, weniger verschwommen. Wir treten hindurch, und für eine Sekunde habe ich das Gefühl, als ob ein Mahlstrom an mir zerrt und mein Innerstes nach außen kehrt - doch dann ist es vorbei, und wir stehen auf der anderen Seite des Portals. Warmer Wind wirbelt den Wüstensand auf, formt diffuse Wolken aus feinstem Staub, rötlich gefärbt von einem in dramatischem Karmesin und Zinnober gewölkten Himmel. Der Himmel hier ist so vollkommen anders als jenseits des Portals... als befänden wir uns hier in einer anderen Dimension, in einer Traumwelt.

Vor uns dehnt sich eine weitläufige Oase, frisches, grünes Gras rahmt einen großen, tiefblauen See ein, der das Land vom Fels der Weissagung trennt. Der gewaltige, oben abgeflachte Berg, granitgrau und so hoch, dass er am Himmel zu kratzen scheint, ragt bedrohlich vor uns auf. Mir fällt auf, dass er keinen Schatten wirft.  
Vor dem See befindet sich ein Podest, ähnlich dem, das wir gerade verlassen haben. Ein halbes Dutzend Paare der aufeinander zugeneigten, schrägen Runenobelisken führt darauf zu, bildet eine Arkadengang, wobei die drei letzten Paare so stark geneigt sind, dass ihre Spitzen sich kreuzen. Merkwürdige Runen bedecken sie dicht an dicht, wirken eher wie kleine Zeichnungen als wie Schriftzeichen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, kann aber die Muster aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen. Und vor dem Arkadengang stehen wartend drei Geister, die dem von Turai Ossa in Rüstung, Bewaffnung und Aufmachung sehr ähneln - sie sind nur nicht so groß wie er.

"Aah...", macht Norazul neben mir und strafft die Schultern. "General Mendoza. Lord Valodor. Und Kommandeur Joziah, der alte Haudegen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass die auch hier hängengeblieben sind."  
"Alte Bekannte von Euch?", frage ich lakonisch. Nur der Form halber, denn ich kenne die Antwort bereits - sie wird darin bestehen, mir nicht zu antworten. Und so ist es auch.  
"Wir sollten uns anhören, was sie uns zu sagen haben", meint er stattdessen und marschiert voran, auf den linken Geist zu, den er General Mendoza genannt hat, doch dann bleibt er stehen und winkt mich nach vorn. Ich zucke kurz die Achseln, trete vor den Geist hin und verbeuge mich höflich.  
"Ich bin..."  
"Ihr seid die, deren Kommen angekündigt wurde." Selbst seine Stimme ähnelt der des Geistes von Turai Ossa. "Und ich bin General Mendoza. Zu Lebzeiten war ich einer der Anführer der elonischen Armee. Ich diente Turai Ossa in der Schlacht von Jahai, und selbst im Tode diene ich ihm noch. Bevor Ihr Zutritt zum Fels der Weissagung erhaltet, müsst Ihr nach Süden reisen. Zu den Dünen der Verzweiflung. Dort werdet Ihr Turai Ossa dabei helfen, in den Tempel des Aufstiegs einzudringen und die Aufmerksamkeit der Götter zu erringen. Wenn ihr Blick sich auf Euch richtet, werdet Ihr dem Aufstieg einen Schritt nähergekommen sein."

Inzwischen sind die beiden anderen Geister ebenfalls herbeigekommen. Sie rücken nahe an uns heran, und die Lufttemperatur sinkt merklich - wofür wir alle im Moment nicht undankbar sind.  
"Ich bin Lord Valodor", erklärt der zweite Geist mit einer knappen Verbeugung. "In der Schlacht von Jahai kämpfte ich an Turai Ossas Seite. Ich wurde Zeuge, wie er Palawa Joko bezwang. Und ich war es, der ihn vom Schlachtfeld trug, als er schließlich von den Vergessenen hier in der Kristallwüste getötet wurde."  
Der Geist blickt mir in die Augen, ernst und durchdringend, bevor er fortfährt: "Der Aufstieg wird nur jenen gewährt, die sich aus den Reihen gewöhnlicher Menschen erheben. Sucht nach dem Durstigen Fluss im Osten. Dort müsst Ihr Euch als würdig erweisen und von Euren irdischen Unvollkommenheiten geläutert werden."

_Das_ wird hart, überlege ich nicht ohne Selbstironie, bevor der dritte Geist das Wort ergreift, jener, den Norazul als Kommandeur Joziah bezeichnet hat. Seine Aura fühlt sich irgendwie... energischer an als die der beiden anderen, und seine Stimme unterstreicht diesen Eindruck.  
"Man nennt mich Befehlshaber Joziah", beginnt er. Mit Verbeugungen hält er sich nicht lange auf. "Anführer von Menschen, Bezwinger von Drachen und Liebhaber von Frauen. Seit mehr als zweihundert Jahren stehe ich an Turai Ossas Seite, und das werde ich noch weitere zweihundert Jahre tun, wenn es nötig ist."  
Er blickt uns an, alle nacheinander, als warte er auf Widerspruch. Aber natürlich kommt keiner. "Ihr habt auf Eurer Suche nach dem Aufstieg Euer endgültiges Ziel erreicht, Ihr seid jedoch angekommen, bevor Ihr bereit seid. Geht zur Elonaspitze im Nordosten und fügt dort den Sehkristall wieder zusammen, damit die Götter durch ihn auf Euch schauen können. Lasst mich Euch warnen, dies ist keine unbedeutende Aufgabe. Auf der Elonaspitze ist unser Volk am Aufstieg gescheitert."

Schweigen folgt seinen Worten, während ich kurz die Augen schließe und im Geiste rekapituliere, was wir gerade gehört haben. Schließlich blicke ich zum ersten Geist, dem General, und zähle auf: "Also... zu den Dünen der Verzweiflung im Süden, den Tempel des Aufstiegs einnehmen... dann nach Osten zum Durstigen Fluss, um uns läutern zu lassen... und zum Schluss nach Nordosten auf die Elonaspitze und den Sehkristall... was immer das ist... wieder zusammenfügen. Das... ist es? Wenn wir das getan haben... ist der Aufstieg geschafft?" Hoffnungsvoll blicke ich in die transparenten, nichtsdestoweniger dunklen Augen des Geister-Generals.  
"Nicht ganz. Wenn Ihr diese drei Aufgaben gemeistert habt - _falls_ Ihr es schafft -, dann kehrt hierher zurück für den abschließenden Test."  
"Ein abschließender Test?" Mein Mut sinkt. Als ob all das... _andere_ nicht schon reichen würde! Wie lange soll das denn alles dauern?!  
Der Geister-General nickt ernst. "Das wird vielleicht die schwerste Aufgabe. Der Große Ritualpriester Zahmut wird Euch mehr darüber sagen. Geht nun! Geht und bezwingt die Wüste. Löst Eure Aufgaben. Und dann kehrt hierher zurück, damit Ihr den letzten Schritt zu Eurem Aufstieg tun könnt. Wir erwarten Euch. Wir bauen auf Euch."

Die drei Geister verblassen, die letzten Worte des Generals sind schon kaum noch zu verstehen. Leichter Schwindel vernebelt kurzfristig meine Sicht, und ich lasse mich langsam in den Sand sinken, während Stephan, praktisch wie immer, unsere Wasserschläuche einsammelt, um sie im klaren Wasser des Sees aufzufüllen. Chili und Dao sind ihm längst vorausgeeilt, um ihren Durst zu stillen.  
"_Koishii_! Alles in Ordnung?" Feanor kniet sich neben mich, legt sanft eine Hand gegen meine Schläfe.  
"Es geht schon", murmle ich. "Ich hatte nur so ein komisches Gefühl... eben. Hilf mir hoch, ja?"  
Feanor greift unter meine Achseln, stellt mich behutsam auf die Beine.  
"Wir sollten wieder zurückgehen. Sobald Stephan fertig ist. Und wenn wir mit dem Ritualpriester gesprochen haben, sollten wir am besten gleich abmarschieren. Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt hätten. Norazul?"  
Der Albino, der sich während des Gesprächs mit den Geistern ganz diskret im Hintergrund gehalten hat, tritt an meine Seite. "Was kann ich für Euch tun, Tari?"  
"Kennt Ihr diese Orte? Die Dünen der Verzweiflung, den Durstigen Fluss und die Elonaspitze?"  
Norazul neigt bejahend den Kopf. "Ich habe sie alle schon bereist - vor einiger Zeit. Ich denke, ich werde den Weg dorthin wiederfinden."  
"Wie weit ist das? Wie groß ist die Kristallwüste überhaupt?" Ich habe diese Gegend zwar schon auf Tyria-Karten gesehen, doch diese waren ziemlich grob und ungenau.  
"Etwas größer als das Königreich Ascalon", antwortet der Nekromant. "Alle drei Orte liegen an den Rändern der Wüste, dort, wo schroffe Gebirgszüge sie umgrenzen. Und es sind die drei Orte, die am weitesten von hier entfernt liegen."  
Götter... auch das noch. "Was schätzt Ihr... wie lange werden wir unterwegs sein?"  
"Kommt darauf an, wie gut wir vorankommen... wie viel wir kämpfen müssen, ob alle Wasserstellen noch nutzbar sind oder ob der Wind sie zugeweht hat, wie weit die Dünen gewandert sind und uns eventuell zu Umwegen zwingen, ob wir in Sandstürme geraten... ich habe eine Karte, ich zeige sie Euch nachher. Ich schätze, wir brauchen zehn Tage für jede Strecke. Im besten Falle."  
"Und im schlechtesten?"  
Norazul grinst. Schwarzes Obsidian schimmert rot im Licht des purpurnen Himmels, als hätte er sein Gebiss gerade in lebendes Fleisch geschlagen. "Kommen wir gar nicht erst irgendwo an."  
Ich winke stöhnend ab. "Danke... das reicht schon. Wunderbar."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehe ich mich um und trete durch das Portal, zurück zum Hochplateau, zurück zum Ritualpriester. Vierzig Tage. Und noch einmal - optimistisch geschätzt - fünf Tage für die Aufgaben selbst. Macht fünfundvierzig Tage. Mindestens. Wenn wir sofort losgehen. Wenn nichts dazwischenkommt. Dazu kommt noch die Reise in die Zittergipfel. Mit dem Schiff zum Eishafen von Droknars Schmiede sind es noch einmal vielleicht zehn Tage. Wenn wir hier, im Hafen der Oase von Amnoon, überhaupt direkt ein Schiff dorthin bekommen. Also fünfundfünfzig Tage. Fast zwei Monate. Aber nur, wenn alles gutgeht.

Mein Herz sinkt bis in meine Kniekehlen. Wenn wir hier fertig sind und endlich in den Zittergipfeln ankommen - wenn wir das hier überhaupt überleben -, werden Saidra und Evennia mit Sicherheit tot sein. Abgeschlachtet vom Weißen Mantel. Deren Unsichtbaren Göttern zum Fraß vorgeworfen auf dem Blutstein, den sie angeblich in den Zittergipfeln haben. Und Dagnar Steinhaupt... wenn ich Glück habe, ist er bis dahin noch nicht an Altersschwäche gestorben. Oh Götter... wäre ich bloß nie aus Ascalon weggegangen. Am liebsten würde ich mich einfach hinsetzen und heulen.

Die anderen sind mir gefolgt, umringen mich. Ich spüre ihre Blicke, weiß, dass sie mehr von mir erwarten, als wieder mal in Tränen auszubrechen. Lediglich Feanor zeigt echtes Mitgefühl, umarmt mich, murmelt sanfte, tröstende Worte in mein Ohr, die ich nicht verstehe, die mir aber dennoch Kraft geben. Ich schlucke trocken, reiße mich zusammen.

Der Geist des Großen Ritualpriesters Zahmut tritt an uns heran, hat wieder seinen blasierten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der anscheinend unverzichtbar zu seinem Selbstbild gehört.  
"Nun? Habt Ihr mit den Feldherren gesprochen?"  
Ich würge ein letztes Mal an dem Knoten in meinem Hals, bis er endlich tief genug rutscht, dass ich sprechen kann, ohne dass meine Stimme zittert. "Aye. Das haben wir. Wir haben unsere Aufgaben erhalten."  
Ich umreiße kurz unser Gespräch mit den Geistern. "Und wenn das getan ist, sollen wir hierher zurückkehren. Um hier unsere abschließende Prüfung abzulegen und aufzusteigen. Wie sieht diese Prüfung aus?"  
Der Ritualpriester nickt bedeutungsschwer. "Das wird vielleicht der schwerste Test von allen. Der Kampf gegen Euer Spiegelbild."  
"Wie? Der Kampf gegen...?"  
"Wenn Ihr die drei Missionen gemeistert habt und auf das Tafelland zurückkehrt, wird sich der Fels der Weissagung für Euch öffnen. Dort, in seinem Innern, werdet Ihr mit Euch selbst konfrontiert. Diesen Kampf müsst Ihr allein ausfechten. Jeder für sich selbst. Geht Ihr siegreich daraus hervor, ist Euer Aufstieg abgeschlossen, und der Blick der Götter wird auf Euch ruhen. Sie werden Euch Stärke geben für alles, was Euch in Eurem Leben noch bevorsteht. Und nur dann gelangt Ihr in jenes winzige Kristallsandkorn, in dem sich die Höhle der Prophetin Glint verbirgt, damit Ihr mit ihr sprechen könnt. Scheitert Ihr jedoch - dann endet Ihr wie wir. Als Geister in der Kristallwüste."  
"Aber... wie kann es denn einen _physischen_ Kampf gegen _sich selbst_ geben?" Bei aller Überraschung bleibt Alesia skeptisch.  
Der Geisterpriester hebt eine durchsichtige Braue. "Das kann ich Euch nicht sagen, denn - wie Ihr Euch denken könntet, wenn Ihr Euch die Mühe machtet - ich habe diesen Test niemals abgelegt. Ich starb auf der Elonaspitze, wie der Rest meines Volkes." Er hebt hoheitsvoll seinen Zweihandstab. "Ruht nun - oder geht gleich Euren Aufgaben entgegen, ganz wie Ihr wünscht. Bezwingt die Wüste. Meistert Eure Missionen. Aber - eins noch. Eine wichtige Sache wäre noch zu klären."  
Ich blicke auf. "Was denn?"  
"Zwei von Euch sind bereits aufgestiegen. Wenn auch nicht hier. Das weiß ich. Das _fühle_ ich. Ihr braucht es nicht zu leugnen." Zahmut blickt erst zu Norazul, dann zu Feanor.  
"Das hatte ich auch nicht vor - warum sollte ich auch", meint Feanor stirnrunzelnd. Leichte Verwirrung klingt in seiner Stimme mit.

"Weil Ihr zurückbleiben müsst. Eure Freunde müssen ihre Aufgaben allein bestehen. Ohne die Hilfe jener, auf denen bereits das Auge der Götter ruht. Ihr müsst die Wüste verlassen."


	55. Sarabande

**55. Sarabande****  
**

Wie ein Hammerschlag vor die Brust nimmt mir der Schock den Atem. Den anderen ergeht es nicht besser, denn niemand spricht. Ich vernehme nur noch das zischende Geräusch des ungläubig scharf eingezogenen Atems und kleine Laute des Erschreckens aus der Kehle meiner Kameraden, und dann schlägt Stille über meinem Kopf zusammen. Ich vergesse zu atmen, während in meinen Ohren die an Feanor und Norazul gerichteten Worte des Geisterpriesters nachhallen: _Ihr müsst zurückbleiben. Ihr müsst die Wüste verlassen_. _Zurückbleiben. Verlassen. Verlassen._ Immer wieder, wie ein Echo in einer Kathedrale, die zu einem Grab geworden ist. Es klingt wie unser Todesurteil.

Norazul ist der erste, der die Sprache wiederfindet. "Ist das Eure endgültige Entscheidung?" knurrt er den Großen Ritualpriester Zahmut an. Ein Mensch hätte sich allein schon von dem drohenden, klirrend kalten Ton seiner Stimme eingeschüchtert gefühlt, doch einen Geist ficht das nicht an. Der Ritualpriester reckt sich, bis er den bleichen Nekromanten um ein paar Millimeter überragt, um dann unter halb geschlossenen Lidern hochmütig auf ihn herabzuschauen.  
"Es ist nicht meine _Entscheidung_. Für den Aufstieg gelten die Regeln der Götter. Ich überwache nur ihre Einhaltung."  
"Von solchen Regeln habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", mischt sich nun auch Feanor ein. Sein Blick schnellt zu mir herüber. Seine dunklen Augen blitzen, und seine linke Hand legt sich auf den Knauf seiner Smaragdklinge, als er sich dem Ritualpriester wieder zuwendet. Sinnlos, denke ich... rührend und sinnlos.  
"Ich habe geschworen, sie zu beschützen! Verlangt Ihr, dass ich eidbrüchig werde?! In Cantha darf jeder..."  
"Ihr seid aber nicht in Cantha", erwidert Zahmut sanft, "und Eure Schwüre gelten in der Kristallwüste nicht einmal _so_ viel." Er schnippt unhörbar mit seinen durchsichtigen Fingern. "Wie sollen die Götter entscheiden, ob ein Kämpfer des Aufstiegs würdig ist, wenn er seine Aufgaben von mächtigen Verbündeten erledigen lässt?"  
Feanor tritt zu mir, nimmt meine Hände, bohrt seinen Blick in meinen. Die ersten Spuren von Verzweiflung lese ich darin, aber auch Entschlossenheit und wilde Hoffnung. "Lass uns nach Cantha gehen, _koishii_! Du kannst auch dort aufsteigen. Du wirst _weh no su_, und dann kehren wir hierher zurück und..."  
"... und wie wollt Ihr dann in die Drachenhöhle zur Prophetin Glint gelangen? Mit einem Teleport-Zauber?", spöttelt Ritualpriester Zahmut amüsiert. Der Hoffnungsfunke, der für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in mir aufglomm, verlischt mit leisem Zischen. Meine Knie beginnen zu zittern, als ich erkenne, dass mir keine Wahl bleibt.  
"Er hat recht, Feanor", flüstere ich und lasse den Kopf hängen, starre auf meine staubigen Stiefelspitzen. "Und selbst wenn das nicht wäre... wie lange dauert die Seereise nach Cantha? Sechs Wochen? Acht, von hier aus? Wir würden mehr als doppelt so lange brauchen... Nein. Wir müssen es allein versuchen. Hier, in der Kristallwüste. So, wie die verdammte Prophezeiung es will."  
"Das ist doch Irrsinn!" Alesias Stimme bebt, ihre graublauen Augen wirken riesig in ihrem blassen Gesicht. "Wie soll ich das schaffen? Wie soll ich allein all den Schaden wegheilen, den diese... diese monströsen Biester da draußen verursachen?"  
Ich schüttele hilflos den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht... aber wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen... wir _müssen_! Oder hast du eine bessere Idee?"  
Alesia atmet tief ein, lässt die Luft wieder entweichen und schweigt. Sie presst die Lippen zusammen und blickt zum Ritualpriester hinüber, doch dessen transparente Miene bleibt unbewegt, mitleidlos. Hat sie etwas anderes erwartet?

Feanor nimmt meine Hand, zieht mich mit langen, eiligen Schritten hinter sich her, in den Schatten einer der hohen, breiten Säulen, außer Hör- und Sichtweite der anderen. Dort nimmt er mein Gesicht in beide Hände, zwingt mich, ihn anzusehen. Seine Züge haben alle Farbe verloren.  
"Willst du das wirklich tun? Ihr fünf allein gegen die Wüste? Gegen diese starken Feinde? Und die Vergessenen... die großen Schlangen, von denen der Geisterheld sprach... die haben wir noch nicht einmal getroffen! Ich werde das nicht zulassen! Lass uns nach Cantha gehen! _Bitte!_ " Seine Stimme wird immer leiser, immer kratziger, und mit jedem Wort kommt sein canthanischer Akzent stärker durch.  
Ich schließe die Augen, spüre, wie meine Unterlippe anfängt zu zittern, weil ich so gern nach diesem Strohhalm greifen würde - und es doch nicht kann. "Und unsere Freunde im Stich lassen? Jetzt würde es meine Haut retten, ja... aber nach einiger Zeit... wenn du Gelegenheit hattest, darüber nachzudenken... was würdest du _dann_ von mir halten, Feanor, wenn ich das täte? Was würde _ich selbst_ von mir halten?" Die ersten Tränen quellen unter meinen Lidern hervor, rollen über meine Wangen, hinterlassen bestimmt interessante Muster in der Staubschicht auf meiner Haut.  
"Ich will dich nicht verlieren, _koishii_", flüstert er.  
"Ich bin... noch _nie_... vor irgend etwas weggelaufen... und ich fange jetzt nicht damit an." Ich versuche, meiner Stimme einen festen, überzeugten Klang zu geben. Natürlich misslingt es.

Die letzte Nacht kommt mir in den Sinn, die vielleicht ganz anders verlaufen wäre, hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mich heute von ihm trennen muss. Ich sehe es in seinen Augen, dass auch er daran denkt.... aber nun ist es zu spät, die vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstrichen. Ich ziehe die Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne, beiße darauf, bis ich mein eigenes Blut schmecke, warm und salzig und kupfern.

Ich werfe den anderen, die etwas weiter entfernt im Schatten der Arkaden stehen, einen raschen Blick zu. Niemand sieht zu uns herüber. Norazul und Claude haben sich etwas abgesondert, tief in ein Gespräch versunken, über dessen Inhalt ich lieber gar nichts wissen will. Orion redet wild gestikulierend auf Alesia ein, die resolut die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt hat, während Stephan stoisch daneben steht und anscheinend geduldig darauf wartet, dass der hellblonde Elementarmagier seine - wahrscheinlich ebenso nutzlose wie wortreiche - Tirade beendet.

Ich schaue wieder in Feanors blasses, unglückliches Gesicht, hebe die Hände und greife in die schweren Ritualistenketten, die auf seiner Brust liegen, schiebe sie beiseite.  
"Nimm sie ab", flüstere ich. Feanors Blick zeigt verständnislose Verwunderung, doch wortlos tut er, worum ich ihn bitte, lässt das Metall klirrend zu Boden fallen, während ich beinahe hektisch die kurze Weste von seinen Schultern streife, bis er endlich mit bloßem Oberkörper vor mir steht. Während er seine großen, rauhen Hände fest um meine Taille schließt, gleite ich mit den Fingern über seine nackte Brust, spüre das kaum merkliche Vibrieren der harten Muskeln unter der glatten Haut, finde den schmalen Wulst der gezackten weißen Narbe direkt über seinem Herzen, wo die abgebrochene Klauenspitze der Klingen-Aatxe tief in seinen Körper eingedrungen war und ihn fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Ich lege meine Hand darauf, fühle seinen Herzschlag, schnell und stark, vielleicht ein letztes Mal... Ich schlucke. Meine Fingerspitzen gleiten weiter, ziehen die Linien der sepiafarbenen Tätowierungen nach, die seine breiten Schultern, seine Oberarme und seine Brust umschlängeln, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben.  
"Hat das wehgetan", wispere ich.  
"Was?" Verwirrung klingt aus seiner Stimme.  
"Die Tätowierungen. Hat es wehgetan, als sie gestochen wurden?"  
Ich weiß nicht, warum. Aber plötzlich muss ich es unbedingt wissen. Wie so viele Dinge über ihn, über die wir nie gesprochen haben und für die nun keine Zeit mehr bleibt.  
"Ja... ja, es hat wehgetan, aber das war _gar nichts_ gegen..."  
"Wie alt warst du?"  
"Es ist... zwölf Jahre her, also war ich etwa achtzehn... _koishii_, was..."  
"Was bedeuten sie?"  
"Es sind Schutzzeichen... magische Symbole, die meine Ritualistenfähigkeiten unterstützen... warum fragst du das ausgerechnet _jetzt_?"  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, weil... wenn ich es jetzt nicht frage, komme ich vielleicht nicht mehr dazu, und..." Meine Stimme bricht. Ein leises Stöhnen entringt sich Feanors Kehle, und seine Hand umfasst meinen Hinterkopf, gräbt sich in mein Haar. Er senkt den Kopf, presst seine Lippen auf meine, quetscht sie gegen meine Zähne, zwängt sie hart auseinander und stößt seine Zunge tief in meinen Mund. Es tut weh, doch ich zucke nicht zurück, denn es erscheint mir seltsam angemessen. Keine Zärtlichkeit liegt in diesem Kuss, nur Hunger, Schmerz und Verzweiflung, und ich erwidere ihn mit der gleichen Intensität, während die Tränen über meine Schläfen in mein Haar hinein rinnen. Ich klammere mich an seine muskelbepackten Schultern, ergebe mich völlig, versuche, nur den Moment zu leben, nicht daran zu denken, was alles hätte sein können und nun vielleicht nie mehr sein wird. Ich lasse die Welt um mich herum versinken, bis das Universum zu einer kleinen Blase zusammenschrumpft, deren Ausdehnung sich allein auf uns beide beschränkt, und sich alle Äonen der Zeit auf diesen einzigen Augenblick konzentrieren.

Eine Ewigkeit scheint zu vergehen, doch als ich mich endlich von ihm löse, atemlos keuchend und mit wunden, geschwollenen Lippen, ist die Sonne noch kaum einen Zentimeter weitergewandert.  
"_Koishii_... ich li..."  
"Nicht, Feanor..._nicht_... mach es nicht noch schwerer!" Immer noch heftig atmend blicke ich durch den Tränenschleier in seine mandelförmigen Augen, und er hält meinen Blick fest, lässt nicht los. Ich blinzle die Tränen fort, streichle mit den Fingerspitzen über seine feingeschwungenen, fast schwarzen Brauen, die gerade Nase, den sensiblen Mund, das kantige, unrasierte Kinn, die scharfgezeichnete Linie seines Kiefers. Ich will mir jeden Zentimeter einprägen, jedes Fältchen seiner Haut, jede Strähne seines langen Haars, damit ich nichts vergesse, wenn ich ohne ihn die Wüste durchwandere. Wenn ich - vielleicht - ohne ihn sterbe.

Feanor spricht währenddessen auf Canthanisch auf mich ein, leise, melodische Worte, eindringlich und rauh vom aufgewühlten Krächzen seiner Stimme. Ich verstehe keins davon, und doch weiß ich, was sie bedeuten. Ich weiß, dass er mir sagt, was ich in meiner Sprache nicht hören will, und das macht alles irgendwie nur noch schlimmer.  
"Versprich, dass du zurückkommst", flüstert er schließlich, nun wieder auf Tyrianisch, doch mit so starkem Akzent, dass es mir schwerfällt, die Worte zu verstehen. Seine Arme schließen sich um meinen Oberkörper, und ich höre die Rippen leise knacken.  
"Ich... ich werde alles dafür tun, was ich kann." Aber manchmal ist _alles_ nicht genug. Doch diesen Gedanken behalte ich für mich. Er kann es sich ohnehin denken. Er _weiß_, wie unsere Chancen stehen.  
"Ich werde dich finden. Wo auch immer du sein wirst, wenn du mit Deinen Missionen fertig bist."  
Ich nicke wortlos und schlucke heftig, lasse mich in seine Umarmung fallen, lege meinen Kopf an seine Brust. Präge mir den Rhythmus seines Herzschlags ein, nehme mir vor, dieses Gefühl niemals zu vergessen, das Pochen seines Herzens unter meiner Wange, den Druck seiner Arme um meinen Körper, die Wärme seiner glatten Haut unter meinen Händen, damit mich die Erinnerung wärmt in den kalten, einsamen Wüstennächten, die mir bevorstehen.  
"Sprich mit dem Ritualpriester", bringe ich schließlich heraus. "Auch du musst die letzte Prüfung ablegen, ob du nun in Cantha aufgestiegen bist oder nicht. Sonst kommst du nicht in die Drachenhöhle. Das _muss_ er dir erlauben, denn wenn der Wesir recht hat, bist auch du ein Auserwählter und hast das Recht, mit der Prophetin zu sprechen. Dann... treffen wir uns hier wieder. Sobald unsere Aufgaben hinter uns liegen."

Jemand ruft nach uns. Ich weiß nicht, wer, mache mir nicht die Mühe, die Stimme zu identifizieren. Ich will hier stehenbleiben, will nicht loslassen, will nicht gehen.  
"Tari. Komm schon." Es ist Alesia, und sie steht nur ein paar Meter entfernt, die Stirn mitfühlend gefurcht. "Wir sollten aufbrechen... und Norazul will dir noch etwas geben." Sie verschwindet wieder, wie weißer Nebel unter den Schatten der Säulen.  
Ich atme tief durch, nehme all meine Kraft zusammen, um die Geborgenheit von Feanors Umarmung verlassen zu können. Schließlich löse ich mich aus seinen Armen, wische mit dem Unterarm über mein tränennasses Gesicht. Ein letzter Blick in seine dunklen Augen, dann reiße ich mich gewaltsam los, gehe mit raschen, unsicheren Schritten zu meinen Kameraden hinüber, die nahe des Podestes im Schatten der Arkaden stehen.

Feanor folgt, nachdem er seine Weste und seine Ketten wieder angelegt hat. Er drückt noch einmal meinen Arm, als wir sie erreichen.  
"Ich rede mit Ritualpriester Zahmut", flüstert er in mein Ohr. "Und ich werde kein Nein akzeptieren!"  
Ich blicke ihm hinterher, beobachte, wie er den Priester anspricht, und mein Herz sinkt, als ich die ablehnende Haltung des Geistes bemerke. Wut kocht in mir hoch, obwohl ich nicht einmal weiß, was genau besprochen wird. Er _kann_ es Feanor nicht verwehren, die letzte Prüfung abzulegen! Er _darf_ nicht! Ich balle die Fäuste, bis meine Knöchel weiß hervortreten.

"Hier, Tari. Nehmt. Das werdet Ihr brauchen können." Norazul ist neben mich getreten, reicht mir ein fleckiges Pergament, vielfach gefaltet, aber noch heil.  
"Das ist eine Karte der Kristallwüste", erklärt er mit seiner röchelnden Stimme, leise, als ob er nicht wolle, dass der Geisterpriester uns zuhört, doch der ist ohnehin mit Feanor beschäftigt. Ich falte das Pergament auseinander. Es ist ziemlich vergilbt, aber die Einzelheiten sind noch klar zu erkennen.  
Norazul deutet mit einem totenbleichen Finger auf die kleinen Zeichnungen darauf. "Hier. Diese Ansammlungen von Häusersymbolen stehen für die Ruinen der befestigten Städte aus den Zeiten der Elonier. Dort gibt es meist auch Wasser. Die blassgrünen Palmen mit den kleinen Seen markieren die größeren Oasen, stilisierte Brunnen die kleineren Wasserstellen und Zisternen. Rote Dreiecke kennzeichnen die riesigen unveränderlichen Dünen, die nicht wandern, sondern seit Hunderten von Jahren am selben Ort stehen. Geschlängelte Linien bezeichnen die günstigsten Pfade. Sofern sie heute noch existieren. Die Karte ist schon etwas älter."  
Ich blicke auf. "_Wie_ alt? Wird sie uns überhaupt noch etwas nützen?"  
Der Albino zuckt die Achseln. "Ziemlich alt. Aber besser als nichts. Wie gut ist Euer Orientierungssinn, Tari?"  
Ich schnaube. "Ich bin _Waldläuferin_, Norazul. Ich dachte, das wäre aufgefallen? Ich weiß _immer_, wo Norden ist. Ich kann es fühlen. So wie jeder geborene Waldläufer. Ich kann mich am Stand der Sonne und der Gestirne orientieren. Und ich habe mich _noch nie_ irgendwo verlaufen."  
"Gut." Der Nekromant nickt zufrieden. "Hier - diese Oase, südwestlich von hier... sie heißt Heldenaudienz. Ihr könnt sie in drei bis vier Tagen erreichen. Wenn sich nicht allzu viel verändert hat, dürfte dort einiges wachsen, womit Ihr Eure Vorräte auffüllen könnt. Von dort aus braucht Ihr weitere sechs oder sieben Tage zu Eurer ersten Mission in den Dünen der Verzweiflung. Die nächste Strecke wird schwieriger - Ihr müsst die Geierdünen und das Trockene Meer durchqueren. Es gibt nur zwei Zisternen auf dem Weg zum Durstigen Fluss. Betet, dass sie nicht ausgetrocknet sind. Zehn Tage. Mindestens. Wenn Ihr dort angekommen seid und die Mission überlebt habt..." Norazul stockt kurz, befeuchtet seine Lippen - "dann geht durch dieses Gebiet hier - die Narbe - nach Nordwesten. In der Schicksalsschlucht könnt Ihr Station machen. Die dortige Oase wird Euch wie Melandrus Paradies vorkommen." Er lacht kurz auf, freudlos und abgehackt. "Dann immer weiter nach Nordwesten, über die Himmelsspitze und die Wahrsagerhöhe, zu Eurem letzten Ziel, der Elonaspitze. Und von dort aus kehrt Ihr über die Salzebenen hierher zurück, zum Fels der Weissagung. Seht Ihr?" Er fährt die Strecken, die auf der Karte so kurz und harmlos wirken, mit dem Finger ab.

Ich nicke abwesend, ganz vertieft in die Landkarte, präge mir alle Einzelheiten ein. Schätze die Strecken ab, die zwischen den Wasserstellen liegen. Überlege, ob meine Pfeile und mein Gift reichen werden für die vielen Kämpfe, die uns auf dieser Reise bevorstehen.

"Eins dürft Ihr niemals vergessen, wenn Ihr da draußen seid", warnt Norazul, nun auch an die anderen gewandt, die aufmerksam den Blick auf ihn richten. "Die Wüste wird versuchen, Euch zu täuschen. Sie wird Euch glauben lassen, große Wasserflächen erwarteten Euch am Horizont. Oder eine Stadt aus weißem Marmor. Oder eine grüne Oase, oder eine Karawane. Oder sogar der, den Ihr liebt." Sein Blick schnellt kurz zu Feanor hinüber, der sich ein paar Meter weiter noch immer mit dem Geisterpriester herumstreitet. "Und wenn Ihr dann darauf zueilt, dabei vielleicht meilenweit vom Weg abkommt und Eure letzten Kraftreserven verpulvert, dann findet Ihr - nichts. Nur Sand und Staub. Und vielleicht Euren Tod. Traut niemals Euren Augen, Tari. Es sind nur Luftspiegelungen. Trugbilder. Die Wüste ist nicht Euer Freund. Sie ist ein gnadenloser Feind, der Euch töten will. Der bezwungen werden muss."

Ich schlucke trocken, nicke wortlos, präge mir die Worte ein, die mich trotz aller Gefahren dennoch seltsam neugierig machen auf das, was mich in der offenen Wüste erwartet.

Norazul wühlt unterdessen in seinem Rucksack herum. "Noch etwas, Tari. Hier... das ist für Euch. Eigentlich wollte ich es Euch erst in den Zittergipfeln geben. Aber irgendwie beschleicht mich das Gefühl, Ihr könntet es jetzt nötiger brauchen."  
Er schiebt die Landkarte in meinen Händen beiseite, hält mir einen Köcher aus steifem, dunkelbraunem Leder entgegen. Etwa zwei Dutzend schwarz gefiederte Pfeile stecken darin.  
"Für... für mich?"  
Norazul nickt bekräftigend, und ich drücke Stephan die Landkarte in die Hand, um den Köcher entgegenzunehmen. Die Nähte sind blitzblank versäubert, das Leder ist fest, aber nicht schwer. Ich ziehe vorsichtig einen Pfeil heraus. Er ist länger als mein Arm und hervorragend ausbalanciert.  
"Ich... was soll ich sagen...", stottere ich überrascht, betaste das akkurat getrimmte, dichte blauschwarze Gefieder und, mit ehrfurchtsvoller Vorsicht, die scharf gefeilten Spitzen, die aus einer Art schwarzem Glas zu bestehen scheinen.  
"Die Federn stammen vom Schwarzen Bergadler, von dem letzten Pärchen, das noch auf der Insel Shing Jea nistet. Ich habe sie jahrelang gesammelt. Und die Spitzen bestehen aus diamantgeschliffenem Obsidian. Das Rohmaterial findet man nur im Riss des Kummers. Ich habe sie selbst geschliffen."  
"Ihr habt diese Pfeile selbst hergestellt?" Vor Staunen hätte ich beinahe meinen Kummer über die bevorstehende Trennung von Feanor vergessen, und meine Angst vor dem, was uns bevorsteht. Aber nur beinahe. Mein Kiefer verkrampft sich kurz.  
"Die Pfeile und den Köcher", bestätigt Norazul. "Und es gehört noch etwas dazu."  
Er öffnet den stachelbesetzten Brustpanzer seiner Rüstung und zieht eine breithalsige, facettengeschliffene Kristallphiole von der Größe meiner Hand hervor, in der eine dunkle Flüssigkeit hin und her schwappt. Er nimmt mir Köcher und Pfeile wieder ab, damit ich das Fläschchen entgegennehmen kann. Es ist so kalt, dass ich es beinahe fallengelassen hätte. Ich halte es gegen die Sonne, doch die Flüssigkeit darin wird nicht vom Licht durchdrungen. Ich löse den festsitzenden, breiten Stopfen und schnuppere - nichts.  
"Vorsichtig damit! Schließt es wieder. Passt auf, dass nichts davon an Eure Haut gerät!"  
Ich runzle die Stirn, blicke den Nekromanten fragend an. "Was ist das für ein Zeug?"  
Er lacht leise und röchelnd. "Das ist mein Blut, Tari."  
"Euer... _Blut_?" Meine Brauen schießen bis an meinen Haaransatz, doch Norazul bleckt nur grinsend sein Obsidiangebiss, streckt die Zunge heraus - Götter, sie ist _schwarz_...! - und beißt mit seinen scharf gefeilten, rubinbesetzten Fängen kräftig darauf. Wir springen erschrocken zurück, als er auf den Granitboden unter uns ausspuckt. Es zischt und brodelt, leicht schwefelig riechender Dampf steigt auf, der, als er nach ein paar Sekunden verfliegt, unseren ungläubig geweiteten Augen den Blick auf ein tiefes, etwa daumenbreites Loch im Stein freigibt.  
Der Albino lächelt, leckt sich genüsslich über die Lippen, und ich schüttele mich unwillkürlich. "Eine willkommene kleine Nebenwirkung der Tränen des Grenth - mein Blut zerfrisst alles. _Alles_. Außer Obsidian. Und Diamant."  
Ich blicke auf die Kristallphiole in meiner Hand. Kristall...? Ich schaue zurück in das Gesicht des Nekromanten, der sich königlich zu amüsieren scheint. "Dann ist das hier...?"  
"Geschliffen aus einem einzigen Diamanten. Fragt nicht, wie ich daran gekommen bin. Das wollt Ihr nicht wissen." Er kichert leise, ein kratzendes Geräusch, das in meinen Ohren schmerzt. "Taucht die Obsidian-Spitzen der Pfeile in das Blut, und sie werden sich durch alles hindurchfressen, ob stahlgepanzerte Rüstung oder dickste Reptilienhaut, und Eure Feinde werden fallen wie Fliegen von der Wand. Vorausgesetzt, Ihr schießt nicht daneben." Wieder dieses krächzende Kichern. "Aber überlegt Euch gut, gegen wen Ihr sie einsetzt. Die Menge wird nicht ewig reichen. Geht sparsam damit um."  
"Warum? Warum tut Ihr das für mich, Norazul?" Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, beäuge ihn misstrauisch mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und zusammengezogenen Brauen. "Plagt Euch das schlechte Gewissen? Oder erwartet Ihr, dass ich im Gegenzug... _etwas_... für Euch tue?"  
Er zieht einen Mundwinkel hoch, schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf. "Nichts davon. Ihr würdet es nicht verstehen, wenn ich es Euch sagte. Noch nicht. Eines Tages. Vielleicht."

"Was soll das heißen? Müsst Ihr Euch immer in solch kryptischen Andeutungen ergehen? Müsst Ihr immer aus allem ein großes Geheimnis machen?"

Der Albino bleckt das Obsidiangebiss und kichert leise. "Was erwartet Ihr? Schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren." Er wird wieder ernst. "Alles zu seiner Zeit, Tari. Also fragt nicht mehr."

Gut, dann eben nicht. Ich schnaube leise. Schließlich gibt es Wichtigeres als irgendwelche sinistren nekromantischen Ränke. "Nun dann...auch gut. Und _danke_... schätze ich. Für die Pfeile. Und das Gift... das Blut. Und für die Karte."

Ich vollführe eine winzige Verbeugung, hänge den Köcher über meine Schulter und verstaue die Landkarte und die Phiole sorgfältig in meiner Gürteltasche. Ich werde die Pfeilspitzen später vergiften... ganz frisch. Wenn wir unsere Missionen angehen. Wenn wir auf die Vergessenen treffen, die es immerhin geschafft haben, Turai Ossa, den großen elonischen Helden, zu fällen. Für solche Gegner kommt diese Wunderwaffe wie gerufen... wenn sie denn so wundersam wirkt, wie Norazul behauptet. Vielleicht sollte ich sie vorher ausprobieren, vielleicht sollte ich...

Feanor schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken, als er mit energischen Schritten an meine Seite tritt. Ich blicke zu ihm auf, versuche, in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, doch es scheint mir unverändert, hoffnungslos und traurig. Mein Herz sinkt.

"Was hat der Ritualpriester gesagt, Feanor? Darfst du den letzten Test ablegen, damit du mit uns in die Drachenhöhle gelangst?"

Feanor presst die Lippen zusammen, Unmut blitzt in seinen Augen auf. "Er hat sich Bedenkzeit ausgebeten. Bis morgen."

Ich schüttele meine Mähne, verständnislos und ärgerlich. "So ein elender Wichtigtuer! Was gibt es denn da zu bedenken?! Aber gut - dann werden wir eben morgen noch einmal mit ihm sprechen!"

"_Ihr_ nicht, Tari", unterbricht Norazul. Seine Stimme klingt erstaunlich sanft und mitfühlend. "Die größte Hitze des Tages ist vorbei, und Ihr müsst abmarschieren. _Jetzt_. Ihr könnt Euch keine weitere Verzögerung leisten."

"Wie, jetzt sofort? Aber...", setze ich an, doch dann verstumme ich von selbst. Er hat recht, und ich weiß es. Für Saidra und Evennia ist jeder Tag kostbar.

Unglücklich lasse ich den Kopf hängen, beobachte durch die Fransen meiner Haare, wie Norazul sich diskret abwendet und meine Kameraden mit raschen, aber bestimmten Gesten zu der bröckeligen Sandsteintreppe geleitet, die uns wieder in die Wüste hinabführen wird.

Ich drehe mich um, schaue in Feanors Augen, unsere Blicke versenken sich ineinander, und ich sehe mein eigenes Spiegelbild in seinen schwarzen, geweiteten Pupillen. Er hebt die muskulösen Arme, greift nach einer seiner schweren Ketten, streift sie sich über den Kopf und legt sie mir um. Meine Finger krampfen sich um die flachen, runden Amulette, deren Metall noch die Hitze seines Körpers ausströmt.

"Hier, _koishii_", flüstert er rauh. "Das wird dich beschützen... die Platinanhänger tragen mächtige Runen, sie werden dir Kraft und Energie geben... und weil sie auf mich abgestimmt sind, werde ich immer wissen, wo du bist. Ich werde dich finden... überall. Und... ich werde immer wissen, ob du... ob du noch lebst. Nimm sie niemals ab. _Niemals_. Versprich es."

"Ich... ich verspreche es", wispere ich und würge erfolglos an dem Kloß in meinem Hals, der mir die Sprache unmöglich macht. Stumm schlinge ich die Arme um seinen Hals, halte noch immer seinen Blick fest, liebkose mit den Fingerspitzen die schweißfeuchte Haut seines Nackens unter der schweren Masse seiner Mähne, während er mich fest an sich presst. Ich drücke mit den Fingern leicht gegen seinen Hinterkopf, bis sein Gesicht sich mir entgegensenkt. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen fixiere ich seine Lippen, beobachte, wie sie sich leicht öffnen, näher kommen, _näher_, spüre seinen warmen Atem auf meinem Mund, streichelnd wie der erste warme Hauch des Frühlings, bis sie sich endlich weich auf die meinen legen. Zärtlich und sanft jetzt, ganz anders als vorhin, gleitet seine Zunge zwischen meine Lippen, umtanzt die meine in einer langsamen, schmerzlichen Sarabande, und ich schmecke seine Qual und seine Sehnsucht, seine Angst, dass dies das Ende sein könnte, das Ende unseres gemeinsamen Weges, der eigentlich noch nicht einmal richtig begonnen hat, aber auch seine ohnmächtige, hilflose Wut darüber, dass er mich nicht begleiten darf... und die Wucht seiner Emotionen schlägt über meiner Seele zusammen wie ein rauschender Wasserfall, betäubt mich, lähmt mich, raubt mir den Atem, verengt meine Kehle und treibt brennende Tränen in meine Augen, quetscht mein Herz zusammen wie eine stählerne Kralle, während ich mich immer tiefer in diesen verzweifelten Kuss hineinfallen lasse.

Schließlich ist er es, der den Kuss löst. Er nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände, wischt vorsichtig mit dem Daumen meine Tränen fort. Er flüstert meinen Namen, fast unhörbar, und ich sehe die unausgesprochene Frage mit höchster Dringlichkeit in seinen Augen schimmern, doch ich kann sie nicht beantworten. Ich würde ihm so gern sagen, was er hören möchte, doch ich kann es nicht, kann ihn nicht belügen, kann nicht sagen, was ich selbst nicht weiß. Ich ziehe seinen Kopf wieder zu mir herunter, kralle meine Finger in sein dichtes Haar, presse seine Stirn gegen meine.

"Ich werde zurückkommen", wispere ich.

Dann reiße ich mich mit Gewalt von ihm los, packe meine Bögen und mein Bündel und eile wie gehetzt zu meinen Kameraden, die mich schon ungeduldig erwarten. Ich rufe noch einen kurzen Dank in Norazuls Richtung, dann rausche ich an den anderen vorbei, stolpere die bröckeligen Treppenstufen hinab, hinein in den Ozean aus Sand, in die Dünen, die bedrohlich über mir aufragen und über mir zusammenzuschlagen drohen, den wohl gefährlichsten Aufgaben entgegen, die ich je zu bestehen hatte, und wieder frage ich mich, warum das alles ausgerechnet mir passiert... Meine Kameraden schließen zu mir auf, Chilis Schulter reibt warm an meinem Oberschenkel und Alesia redet auf mich ein, doch ich höre sie gar nicht. Ich sehe sie auch nicht, der Tränenschleier lässt sie zu einem wabernden weißen Fleck vor dem endlosen Graubeige der Wüste verschwimmen. Hinter mir höre ich das traurige Maunzen von Norazuls Tiger Dao, der seiner gerade erst gefundenen Gefährtin hinterhertrauert, und zwischen meinen Schulterblättern spüre ich die Blicke Norazuls und Feanors. Doch ich schaue nicht zurück. Täte ich es, könnte ich niemals weitergehen.

* * *

Vielen Dank an Norazul Lifetaker - für die Inspiration und dafür, dass ich mir wieder einmal seinen Albino ausleihen durfte!


	56. Die Kristallwüste

**56. Die Kristallwüste  
**  
"He, Tari! Wie weit noch?"  
Immer dieselbe Frage, nachdem wir eine Wasserstelle verlassen haben und zur nächsten unterwegs sind. Es ist, abgesehen von den allernotwendigsten Kommandos während der Kämpfe gegen die zahllosen Ungeheuer entlang unseres Weges, der einzige Dialog, den meine Kameraden und ich tagsüber führen, zwischen Morgendämmerung und Sonnenuntergang, während wir uns durch die Wahrsagerhöhe quälen. In allen anderen Wüstengebieten, die wir bereits durchwandert haben, wie dem Trockenen Meer oder der Narbe, war es genau so. Die Frage ändert sich nie, ist beinahe schon ein Ritual. Etwas, das eine merkwürdige Art von Halt zu geben scheint inmitten dieses Ozeans aus Sand. Nur der Fragende kann jedesmal ein anderer sein. Dieses Mal ist es Orion. Ich drehe mich nicht zu ihm um.

"Bis wir da sind."  
Auch meine Antwort ändert sich nie, eintönig und monoton, so wie die Tage hier ineinander fließen, einer wie der andere, so dass ich manchmal denke, es wäre erst ein einziger vergangen, und manchmal, es wäre ein ganzes Jahr. Eintönig und monoton wie der endlose, glitzernde Sand. Die winzigen Kristalle, aus denen er besteht, speichern die Hitze und reflektieren die Sonne, verstärken die Temperatur um ein Vielfaches, bis man das Gefühl hat, durch glühende Lava zu waten, die einem die Stiefel von den Füßen sengt. Die dünne Seide meiner _jellabah_, deren leuchtendes Safrangelb längst schon zu einem hellen, schmutzigen Ockergrau verblichen ist, entwickelt unter der gnadenlosen Sonne eine eigene Art von Hitze, klebt auf meiner schweißnassen Haut wie heißes, flüssiges Pech, bis ich mich verzweifelt darunter winde und mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche, als eine Weile im Schatten wandern zu können.

Aber hier gibt es keinen Schatten. Nur Sand, weich, feinkörnig und grell funkelnd unter dem glotzenden Zyklopenauge der Sonne. Der Sand reflektiert ihre Strahlen, und der transparente Himmel reflektiert den Sand, so dass er beinahe dieselbe graubraune Tönung angenommen hat, mit einer Spur Stahlblau dort, wo die Schwertklinge des Horizonts den Rand der Welt vom Himmel abschneidet. Ein seltsames Versprechen scheint über dem Land zu liegen, ein Versprechen, dass es irgendwann endet. Doch es endet nicht. Man klettert über eine Düne, steigt mit vorsichtig diagonal gesetzten Füßen mühsam den steilen Hang hinan, nur um auf der anderen Seite eine exakte Kopie der Landschaft zu erblicken, die man gerade hinter sich gelassen hat - bis zur nächsten Düne, die man überwinden muss, weil sie den Weg versperrt, ihn überwuchert wie ein scharfkantiges, pyramidenartig aufgetürmtes Geschwür aus glitzerndem, topazfarbenem Kristallsand. Ich kann nicht mehr fassen, dass ich mich in diese Hölle aus Sand und Hitze beim ersten Anblick geradezu verliebt hatte. Trotzdem überwältigt mich noch immer ihre Großartigkeit in all ihrer Schrecklichkeit und Erbarmungslosigkeit, die mir das Gefühl gibt, selbst auf die Größe und die Wichtigkeit eines Sandkorns zusammengeschrumpft zu sein. Aber niemand kann die Wüste _lieben_. In der Wüste ist gar nichts. Und kein Mensch braucht gar nichts.

Bizarre Felsformationen aus schwarzem Schiefer brechen alle paar Hundert Meter aus dem Boden, wechseln sich ab mit hohen, verwitterten Sandsteinsäulen voll kryptischer Runen, zu schmal, um nennenswerten Schatten zu spenden. Und Knochen. _Viele_ Knochen. Die Kristallwüste ist ein einziges, endloses Grab für die bleichen Gebeine der Menschen, die hier zugrunde gegangen sind, vor Hunderten von Jahren, weißgenagt und glattgeschmirgelt vom niemals nachlassenden, heißen Wüstenwind. Er flüstert mir das Lied ihres Elends ins Ohr, ein Lied mit vielen Strophen, die alle gleich klingen - ein Lied vom langsamen Sterben, von Reue und Resignation, von Heimweh und Hoffnungslosigkeit und bitterer Verzweiflung. Und der Wind verspricht mir, dass ich mich ihnen anschließen werde, wenn ich an meinen Aufgaben scheitere.

Immer wieder ragen auch _andere_ Knochen in den ausgetrockneten Himmel, monströse Rippenkörbe, so hoch, dass der große Dwayna-Tempel von Ascalon Platz darin gehabt hätte, Wirbelknochen von der Größe eines Dolyaks, und groteske Schädel, halb vom Sand verborgen, so riesig, dass ihre Augenhöhlen als dunkle Pforten zu Grenths Reich dienen könnten. Am Anfang unserer Reise durch die Wüste habe ich mich oft gefragt, ob es sich vielleicht um Drachenknochen handelt, habe mit Alesia und den anderen darüber spekuliert, allein schon, um mich von der Angst abzulenken, die mich aufzufressen drohte. Doch inzwischen frage ich mich das nicht mehr. Inzwischen ist es mir egal. Nach einundvierzig Tagen des Marschierens durch Ödnis, Hitze und Trockenheit, nach einundvierzig Tagen des Kampfes gegen die Bestien der Wüste, gegen Erschöpfung und Durst, nach einundvierzig Tagen unruhigen Schlafes in Nächten, die so klirrend kalt sind wie die Tage glühend heiß, interessiert es mich nicht mehr - weil es keinen Unterschied macht, wessen Knochen es sind. Hauptsache, es sind nicht meine.

Drei Tagesmärsche liegen jetzt zwischen uns und der letzten Zisterne, und das Wasser in unseren Schläuchen, lauwarm und irgendwie schleimig von der Hitze, nimmt stetig ab, obwohl wir es sorgsam einteilen. Und je weniger es wird, desto mehr _will_ man es, einfach, weil es da ist, weil man es _hat_, bis Wasser zu _haben_ schließlich genau so schlimm ist wie _keins_ zu haben. Bis der Gedanke daran alles andere beherrscht und droht, unsere Aufmerksamkeit von den winzigen, aber wichtigen Veränderungen in der Landschaft abzulenken, wie etwa den großen, ovalen Flecken zimtfarbenen Sandes, die auf Verschlingernester hindeuten und die man tunlichst weiträumig umgehen sollte.

Wir haben versucht, nachts zu wandern, um der Gluthitze des Tages zu entgehen. Aber nur ein einziges Mal. Denn nachts kommen die Jade-Skarabäen, ungesehen im Schutz der Finsternis, lautlos bis auf das leise Klicken, das entsteht, wenn sie voller Vorfreude ihre messerscharfen Mandibeln aneinander reiben. Bis wir den Schimmer der Sterne auf ihren schwarz-grünlich schillernden Chitin-Panzern wahrnehmen konnten, waren sie schon viel zu nahe heran, spuckten uns ihr Gift entgegen, versuchten, uns zu lähmen, um uns anschließend lebendig zu verdauen. Claude hätten wir jener Nacht beinahe verloren. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem Alesia entschied, meine Kenntnisse der Heilzauber wieder aufzufrischen, damit ich sie ein bisschen entlasten kann, weil sie es allein nicht schafft, weil wir zu wenige sind, weil uns ein zweiter Heiler fehlt.

Und so marschieren wir bei Tage, unter der gnadenlosen Sonne, rasten während der größten Mittagshitze im schmalen Schatten einer Felsgruppe oder des stinkenden Kadavers einer der riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hydras, die wir zuvor erlegt haben, bevor wir weiterwandern. Ich treibe meine Kameraden zur Eile, ganz instinktiv, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich es _muss_ - aber an manchen Tagen habe ich den Grund dafür vergessen. Die Wochen in der Wüste haben meinen Körper in eine ausgetrocknete Hülle verwandelt, die nur deshalb noch funktioniert, weil ich es _will_. Doch manchmal erinnere ich mich nicht, _warum_ ich es will. _Sandkrank_, so nennt Alesia diese Reduktion meines Ichs auf Emotion und Funktion, den zeitweisen Verlust der Kontrolle über mein Denken. Tage, an denen ich weiß, was wir hier in der Wüste tun müssen, aber vergessen habe, warum, wechseln sich ab mit Tagen, an denen ich mich zwar an den Grund erinnern kann, aber nicht mehr an unsere Aufgaben. Jene Tage, an denen beiderlei Wissen zusammenkommt, werden immer seltener, und sie erfüllen mich mit einer eigenartigen Zufriedenheit.

Eigentlich sind wir zu wenige, um es mit der Grausamkeit der Kristallwüste aufnehmen zu können. Und doch leben wir noch, und manchmal frage ich mich, warum. Wachsen wir an unseren Aufgaben? Vielleicht, überlege ich, während ich durch den knöcheltiefen Sand stapfe. Ist es überhaupt wichtig, warum? Ich zucke innerlich die Achseln und ignoriere das lähmende Brennen meiner Oberschenkelmuskeln und die widerliche Pelzigkeit meiner geschwollenen Zunge, die an meinem ausgetrockneten Gaumen klebt.

Manchmal erinnere ich mich daran, wie oft ich geweint habe, jede Nacht, am Anfang unserer Reise. Warum? Heute will es mir nicht einfallen. Vielleicht wegen des dumpfen, pochenden Schmerzes in meinem Herzen, der immer da ist, mich nie verlässt. Auch wenn ich mich heute nicht daran erinnere, was ihn verursacht hat. Vielleicht weiß ich es morgen wieder, wenn die Muster der Wüste sich verändert haben. Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich erinnere mich noch genau an Alesias Hand auf meiner Schulter. An ihre mitfühlende Stimme. "Nicht weinen, Tari", sagte sie dann leise zu mir. "Du verschwendest Wasser." Und ich nickte. Und weinte noch mehr.

An manchen Tagen möchte ich noch immer weinen, selbst wenn ich gar nicht weiß, warum - doch es geht nicht mehr. Einundvierzig Tage Kristallwüste haben meinen Körper zu sehr ausgedörrt, um noch Tränen produzieren zu können, und meine Lider kratzen über meine Augäpfel, als sei Sand darunter geraten. Dann blicke ich zum Horizont, zu den flirrenden Trugbildern, die mich dort erwarten, lockend und verführerisch. Ausgedehnte, kühle Oasen mit blauen Seen und hohen Palmen, deren saftig grüne Wedel mir zuzuwinken scheinen, oder erhabene Städte mit hohen, luftigen Türmen und schlanken Minaretten aus weißem Marmor, an denen die bunten Banner eines unbekannten Herrscherhauses flattern. Dann kommen mir Norazuls Worte in den Sinn - die Wüste ist schön wie eine dämonische Geliebte. Sie lockt dich. Sie verführt dich. Sie täuscht dich. Und dann tötet sie dich.

Und bisweilen kommen mir zwei Männer entgegen, schälen sich aus dem seltsam irisierenden Wüstenlicht, beide hochgewachsen, breitschultrig und stark, und ihr Anblick lässt mein Herz galoppieren, sich beinahe überschlagen. Einer in goldplattierter Rüstung mit flammendem Schwert, ein Krieger, stolz und königlich, Haar und Bart schimmernd wie dunkle Bronze, der andere in schwarzem Lederkilt, Weste und hohen Stiefeln, die breite Brust bedeckt von glänzenden Ketten und Amuletten, und eine leuchtende Woge mahagoniroten Haars umweht sein schmales Gesicht. Ich kenne ihre Namen, und ich vergesse sie nie. Ich weiß, dass ich sie liebe... _beide_. Und ich weiß, dass ich einen von ihnen zurücklassen musste... und den anderen für immer verloren habe, bis ich ihn eines Tages wiedersehe, in der Halle der Helden. Aber welcher ist es? An manchen Tagen kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Und dann packt mich die Sehnsucht, zerrt mit brennenden Fingern an meiner Seele, und ich möchte ihnen entgegenrennen, mit dem wilden Wunsch, dass sie mein zerrissenes Herz durch ihre Berührung wieder heilen mögen, möchte alle Worte der Warnung in den Wind schlagen. In solchen Momenten scheint Alesia zu spüren, was in mir vorgeht, und sie nimmt sanft meinen Arm und hält mich zurück, starrt wie ich zum Horizont, bevor sie mich mit ihren großen, blaugrauen Augen ansieht. Ihre Lider mit den langen blonden Wimpern sind rotgerändert, und ihre zierliche Nase pellt sich vom Sonnenbrand. "Bleib hier. Sie sind nicht wirklich da, weißt du", sagt sie dann leise. Und dann richtet sich ihr Blick wieder auf die endlose Weite der Wüste, dorthin, wo der Sand in einem trockenen Kuss mit dem Himmel verschmilzt, wohin die Sehnsucht uns lockt, und ich frage sie flüsternd, wen _sie_ dort sieht, doch sie antwortet nie.

* * *

Zwei Missionen liegen nun hinter uns. Zwei Schlachten, in denen wir den furchtbaren Feinden gegenüberstanden, die einst das elonische Volk, das für den Aufstieg in die Kristallwüste gekommen war, niedergeschlagen hatten. Nur noch schemenhaft erinnere ich mich an die Dünen der Verzweiflung, die ihren Namen mit Fug und Recht verdient haben, eine tödliche, wasserlose Einöde, voller kampfbereiter Zentauren und gewaltiger Wüstenwürmer.  
Der Geist von Turai Ossa erwartete uns dort, um mit uns noch einmal das zu versuchen, woran er selbst vor zwei Jahrhunderten gescheitert war. An diesem Ort steht der Aufstiegstempel, wohin laut Turai Ossas Worten die Götter ihren Blick konzentrieren, wenn sie auf Tyria herniederschauen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich mich beinahe mit ihm gestritten habe, erinnere mich, dass ich ihn gefragt habe, wie er darauf käme, dass es die Götter überhaupt interessiert, was die Menschen tun. Ich weiß noch, dass er gelacht hat, mit seiner tiefen, rumpelnden, hohlen Geisterstimme, die mein Knochenmark zum Vibrieren brachte. "_Die Sterblichen sind stets von Interesse für die Götter, kleine Waldläuferin_", hat er geantwortet. "_Wir sind ihre Schöpfung, und obwohl sie diese Welt verlassen haben, beobachten sie unsere Taten dennoch voller Neugier. Wenn Sterbliche, die sich dem Tempel nähern, es wert sind, gesehen zu werden, dann werden die Götter von den Nebeln herab auf den Thron von Pellentia schauen. Über jene, die auf dem Thron stehen, wird gerichtet werden. Lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Götter auf Euch, und haltet dem Licht ihres Blickes stand. Wenn Ihr überlebt, seid Ihr dem Aufstieg einen Schritt näher_."

Ein Tempel - mitten in der Wüste. Viele Gebäude hat Turais Volk hier errichtet, so auch den Tempel des Aufstiegs. Doch die Elonier missverstanden, was der Aufstieg bedeutet. Sie hielten ihn für etwas Physisches, glaubten, je höher sie ihre Bauwerke in den Himmel ragen ließen, desto näher kämen sie den Göttern. Und nun, zweihundert Jahre später, stand ein fremder Geist, woher auch immer er gekommen sein mag, auf dem Thron von Pellentia, einem runden, glattpolierten Steinpodest inmitten der kleinen Oase des verfallenen Aufstiegstempels. In einer fiebrigen Schlacht besiegten wir ihn und beschützten Turai, während er das langwierige, komplizierte Ritual durchführte, dass das Tor zu den Nebeln öffnen und den Blick der Götter auf uns - und ihn - richten sollte.

Gigantische Wüstenwürmer brachen aus dem Boden und umringten den Tempel, versuchten, uns mit tödlichen Energiestößen auszulöschen, während wir zum ersten Mal mit den Vergessenen konfrontiert wurden. Der Anblick und die Macht der Zauber dieser mannshohen Kobras, aufrecht gleitend auf flexiblen Schwänzen von der Stärke eines jungen Birkenstammes, ausgestattet mit vier dünnen Armen, in denen sie Zauberstäbe und Foki schwangen, ließ uns erschrocken zurückweichen und beinahe scheitern, bevor die Prüfung überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Ohne Claudes Knochendiener-Armee hätten wir es niemals schaffen können - und nicht ohne die Pfeile, die Norazul mir gab. Mit Hilfe seines ätzenden Blutes, in das ich ihre Spitzen tauchte, durchdrangen sie die dicke Haut der ungerüsteten Schlangenkörper, fraßen sich durch ihre Eingeweide oder ihre Augen, je nachdem, wohin ich gezielt hatte. Im Stillen dankte ich dem bleichen Nekromanten, wohl zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, und am Ende der Schlacht waren wir so erschöpft, dass wir den grellweißen Lichtstrahl, der aus dem Himmel herabstrahlte und uns einhüllte, kaum bemerkten. "_Die Götter schauen auf uns herab_", rumpelte der Geist von Turai Ossa, leise und voller Ehrfurcht. "_Lasst uns hoffen, dass sie zufrieden sind_." Doch obgleich wir wie durch ein Wunder nur leichte Verletzungen davongetragen hatten, waren wir so erledigt, dass uns das vollkommen egal war.

Nach einem zwölftägigen Marsch gen Osten quer durch das Trockene Meer, den bisher wohl schlimmsten Teil der Wüste, erwartete uns Turai Ossas Geist am Durstigen Fluss. Hitze, Wassermangel und ständige Kämpfe gegen Verschlinger, Hydras, Felsenfresser-Skarabäen und Sandriesen lagen hinter uns, und der Geisterheld schien erleichtert und beinahe überrascht, dass wir überhaupt noch lebten. Nun, das waren _wir_ auch. Bisweilen war mir sogar der Gedanke gekommen, ob die Götter, warum auch immer, nicht doch ihre schützende Hand über uns hielten, ob sie nicht doch gerade eben genug für uns taten, um uns nicht krepieren zu lassen - zum Beispiel, als wir gefährlich nah und dennoch unbemerkt an einer Gruppe von sechs Hydras vorbeischleichen konnten, nachdem wir einen halben Tag lang in sicherem Abstand vergeblich darauf gewartet hatten, dass sie endlich verschwänden. Wir haben es gelernt, mit bis zu zweien dieser riesigen, dreiköpfigen Echsen fertigzuwerden, indem ich mit Ablenkschüssen die Zauber der einen unterbreche, während Orion seine Meteorschauer auf die zweite regnen lässt, damit Stephan, Chili und Claudes untote Dienerschaft sie in Stücke hauen können. Sechs von diesen Ungeheuern jedoch hätten uns als schwelende Aschehäufchen enden lassen, die der Wind davonträgt und mit dem Wüstensand vermischt. Kann es wirklich sein, dass die Götter auf uns aufmerksam geworden sind und sich entschlossen haben, uns zu unterstützen? Das werden wir wohl nie mit Sicherheit wissen. Wahrscheinlich haben wir einfach Glück gehabt - meine Skepsis jedenfalls blieb ungebrochen.

"_Bevor Ihr aufsteigen und den Riss betreten könnt_", erklärte der Geisterheld, nachdem er uns an einem hohen Tor aus morschen, von der Sonne ausgelaugten Holzbrettern versammelt hatte, das uns von der Niederung des ausgetrockneten Flussbettes trennte, in dem wir unsere Schlacht zu schlagen hatten, "_müsst Ihr reingewaschen werden. Erobert den Runenzirkel am Ende dieser Prüfung, und ich werde das Ritual durchführen, das Eure irdischen Unvollkommenheiten hinfortbrennen wird_. _Erweist Euch als würdig, und Ihr werdet dem Aufstieg wieder einen Schritt nähergekommen sein._"

Die Kämpfe dauerten den ganzen Tag, und nichts von dem, was wir je zuvor erlebt hatten, kam dieser Schlacht auch nur annähernd gleich. In der trockenen, trostlosen Schlucht, durch die einst ein mächtiger Strom floss, wimmelte es von Vergessenen. Der heiße Wind vibrierte von ihrer arkanen Macht, ihr boshaftes Zischeln hallte von den Felswänden der Schlucht wieder, zerriss in hundertfachen Echos die Stille der Wüste, schnitt in unsere Trommelfelle und ließ uns erschauern. Ich weiß nicht, warum wir nicht einfach davonrannten wie die Hasen. Stattdessen lockten wir Trupp um Trupp zwischen den Sanddünen hervor, oder wir schlichen uns von hinten an sie heran, geräuschlos und ohne die Erde aufzuschrecken. Anfangs nahmen wir es immer nur mit einer Handvoll auf, doch die Gruppen wurden größer und mächtiger, je weiter die Schlacht fortschritt, und mit ihrer Macht schien auch die unsere zu wachsen. Orions Feuerzauber wurden immer verheerender, Stephans Klinge wirbelte immer schneller und jeder meiner Schüsse saß, während die Zahl und Stärke von Claudes Knochendienern stetig anstieg.

Wie im Rausch zerhackten wir die Vergessenen, die uns mit unglaublicher Aggression entgegentraten, verbrannten sie, vergifteten sie, spießten sie auf, und meine Kameraden ließen sich nach jeder erledigten Gruppe zitternd vor Anstrengung in den aufgeheizten Sand sinken. Alesia sprach leise ihre Heilzauber, während ich meine kostbaren Pfeile einsammelte und ihre Obsidian-Spitzen erneut in die diamantene Phiole mit dem Blut des Albinos tauchte.

Und als sich endlich die Nacht über die Wüste senkte, ergossen die Myriaden von Sternen in dem endlosen, samtblauen Himmel ihr kaltes Licht über das Schlachtfeld, und zum ersten Mal seit Hunderten von Jahren wurde ihr Schein wieder von glitzernder Nässe reflektiert - von dem Blut unserer besiegten Feinde. Es müssen fast zweihundert gewesen sein. Die Luft stank nach Tod, und hätte ich etwas im Magen gehabt, hätte ich mich übergeben, vor Ekel und Überanstrengung, doch stattdessen betrachtete ich an der Seite meiner Freunde, wie der Geisterheld auf das große, von hohen, schlanken Runensteinen eingerahmte Podest trat, uns zu sich winkte und mit dem Ritual der Reinigung begann.

Unwillkürlich packten wir uns an den Händen, als wir fühlten, wie eine fremde Kraft uns durchdrang und unser Innerstes nach außen kehrte. Geisterhafte Stimmen schienen mich in einer fremden, uralten Sprache zu befragen, kühle Finger berührten meine Seele, sanft wie die Hände einer Schwester, einer Freundin, eines Liebhabers. Vergeblich bemühte ich mich, zu verstehen und zu antworten, mein von der Sonne und der langen Schlacht benommenes Hirn weigerte sich einfach. Schließlich zogen sich die unsichtbaren Präsenzen zurück, ließen mich zitternd und mit dem eigentümlichen Gefühl zurück, dass sie nicht unzufrieden mit dem waren, was sie ohne mein Zutun erfahren hatten. Meine Kameraden und ich blickten uns stumm in die Augen, und es waren keine Worte nötig, um mir zu sagen, dass auch sie etwas Ähnliches gespürt hatten.

Der Geisterheld richtete sich wieder auf und blickte auf uns herunter. Fast schien es, als würde so etwas wie Hoffnung in den schwarzen Augen schimmern. "_Unter dem prüfenden Blick der Götter sind Eure Körper und Eure Seelen nun reingewaschen. Ihr seid bereit für Eure letzte Aufgabe_", sprach er mit seiner tiefen Baßstimme. "_Trefft mich an der Elonaspitze. Dort wird sich alles entscheiden - Euer Schicksal, und das meine_."

* * *

Stille hüllt mich ein, diese unfassbar vollständige, alles aufsaugende Stille der Wüste, in der man sich fühlt, als sei der Himmel eine Glasglocke, die einem ein eigenes Universum der Leere garantiert. In der man sich fühlt, als wäre der unendliche Sand die ganze Welt, und man selbst das einzig lebende Geschöpf darin. Vollkommen allein. Als hätte es nie etwas anderes gegeben. Als wären alle Wälder, alle Städte, alle Menschen und Tiere, die man je gekannt zu haben glaubt, nur die nebelige Erinnerung an unwirkliche Fantasiebilder. Diese Stille ist so absolut, so irreal, dass man sich fragt, ob man überhaupt wirklich existiert, oder ob man nur schmückendes Beiwerk in einem Traum ist, den jemand träumt, den man nicht kennt.

Einzig das Knirschen der Kristallsandkörner unter den dünnen Sohlen meiner Stiefel, und das leise Geräusch meines eigenen Atems, der sich mit dem Gesang des Windes mischt, hallt in meinen Ohren wider, wie das körperlose Flüstern der Schatten in einer gigantischen Berggrotte, deutet zaghaft, aber nachdrücklich an, dass ich lebe, dass ich real bin. Das - und meine eigenen Träume. Könnte ich träumen, wenn ich selbst ein Traum wäre?

Verzweifelt versuche ich, die Bilder festzuhalten, die mich in den letzten eisigen Stunden der Nacht gewärmt haben, kurz bevor der Tagesanbruch mich weckte. Ich schließe die Augen, um noch einmal die Gesichter jener beiden Männer vor mir zu sehen, die ich liebe, noch einmal ihre Blicke zu spüren, bernsteinfarben und tiefbraun, voller Wärme, Zärtlichkeit und Leidenschaft, versuche, noch einmal die Kraft ihrer Umarmung zu fühlen, die Sanftheit ihrer Lippen und die warme Glätte ihrer Haut, wie straff gespannte Seide über den harten Muskeln, bevor der brutal reale Wüstentag die Bilder verblassen lassen wird und ich die Erkenntnis nicht mehr werde ignorieren können, dass ich zumindest einen der beiden _nie mehr_ spüren werde.

"He, Tari! Wie weit noch?"  
Stephan reißt mich ohne sonderliches Feingefühl aus meinen entrückten Gedanken, sorgt dafür, dass ich endgültig aufwache und in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehre. Seine Stimme dringt vom Fuß der Düne zu mir hinauf, auf deren Kamm ich stehe, meinen Sturmbogen neben mir in den Sand gepflanzt, während der Morgenwind, der noch die letzten Spuren der nächtlichen Kälte mit sich trägt, den ausgefransten, fleckigen Saum der seidenen _jellabah_ streichelnd bis zu meinen nackten Knien hochweht.  
Irrationale Traurigkeit über den Verlust der Traumbilder lässt mich trocken schlucken und plötzlich die Kühle des Windes fühlen, Gänsehaut kriecht über meinen Körper, mich fröstelt. Chili kommt herbei, setzt sich neben mir auf die Hinterbacken, klagt mir, wie jeden Morgen, ihr Leid über mangelnden Komfort und schlechtes Essen, und wie jeden Morgen kraule ich tröstend ihren staubigen Pelz und versichere ihr, dass bald alles endet - auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Meine Augen öffnen sich nun ganz, schauen auf die weite Ebene zu meinen Füßen, und die Morgendämmerung taucht das Licht- und Schattenspiel der unzähligen großen und kleinen Dünen in eine Farborgie aus Karmesin, Zinnober und Magenta. Der erste goldene Schimmer stiehlt sich gerade eben über den Horizont, schickt schmale, zaghafte Strahlen in die letzten wattigen Purpurwolken, die jede Nacht über dem Wüstenhimmel aufziehen, jede Nacht den ersehnten Regen versprechen und sich jeden Morgen wieder in Nichts auflösen, ohne das Versprechen gehalten zu haben. Ich sauge die frische Morgenluft tief in meine Lungen, schmecke das sandige Aroma des Windes - und da ist noch etwas anderes. Meine Mundwinkel heben sich zu einem winzigen Lächeln, denn endlich habe ich eine andere Antwort als das übliche "bis wir da sind". Ich drehe mich zu Stephan und den anderen um, die unser karges Lager abgebaut haben und nun die steile Flanke der Düne emporklettern, um zu mir aufzuschließen, ihre Gesichter dunkel vom Dünenschatten und von der Sonnenbräune.  
"Noch zwei Wegstunden. Riecht ihr das Wasser?"

Die Elonaspitze. Die letzte Aufgabe. Wenn wir dort bestehen, werden wir zur endgültigen Prüfung zugelassen, um entweder aufzusteigen - oder unterzugehen und zu Geistern zu werden, die bis ans Ende aller Zeiten die Kristallwüste durchwandern, ruhelos, hoffnungslos und von der Welt vergessen. Wir marschieren so rasch, wie es das Gelände zulässt, umgehen die Verschlingernester, hacken die Skarabäen nieder, schleichen uns um Hydras und Sandlindwürmer herum, und erreichen das kraterartige, zerklüftete Tiefland der Elonaspitze bereits nach einer Stunde. Hier ist der Sand nicht mehr tief und weich, sondern hartgebacken und rissig von der Sonne. Die Spuren von Feuchtigkeit in der Luft sind nun selbst für meine Freunde wahrnehmbar, die nicht über die feinen Sinne eines Waldläufers verfügen. Wir fangen an zu rennen, Staub wölkt unter den Sohlen unserer Stiefel hoch, unsere Schritte klingen hohl auf dem harten Boden. Noch um diesen Felsen herum, und um noch eine Kurve - und da sind sie, auf einer tieferen Ebene des ausgetrockneten Geländes - ein halbes Dutzend kleine, tiefe Wasserlöcher, gespeist von unterirdischen Quellen. Wir lassen Waffen und Gepäck achtlos fallen und werfen uns einfach in den nächstbesten Teich, machen uns gar nicht erst die Mühe, unsere Rüstungen abzulegen - in der erbarmungslosen Sonne, die gerade erst anfängt, ihre volle Hitzestrahlung zu entwickeln, werden sie ohnehin viel schneller trocknen, als uns lieb sein kann.

Ich lasse mich tief unter die Wasseroberfläche abtauchen und spüre, wie ich nach unten sinke, fühle unter meinen Fingerspitzen den felsigen Grund des Wasserlochs, glitschig und schleimig vom Algenbewuchs. Das Wasser ist weich und kühl, ein geradezu unglaublicher Luxus nach all den Wochen, während derer die Sonne unsere Körper und unsere Hirne ausgedörrt hat, und ich genieße das Gefühl, wie sich meine Haut mit Feuchtigkeit vollsaugt. Schließlich, als mir schon beinahe die Lungen platzen, stoße ich mich mit den Fußspitzen ab und schieße zurück an die Oberfläche, blicke nach Luft schnappend in die Gesichter meiner Kameraden, denen das Vergnügen regelrecht aus den Augen strahlt. Wann hat Orion zum letzten Mal so gelacht? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Vielleicht in Ascalon. Vielleicht noch nie. Er schüttelt sein klatschnasses, weißblondes Haar und verschwendet vermutlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben keinen überflüssigen Gedanken an den völlig ruinierten Sitz seiner Frisur. Ich grinse, tauche wieder unter und reiße ihn an einem Bein in die Tiefe, wo wir miteinander rangeln und, immer noch grinsend, kleine Luftblasen, schillernd wie dünngeblasenes Glas, durch das von unzähligen aufgewirbelten Schwebeteilchen eingetrübte Wasser an die Oberfläche schicken.

Eine halbe Stunde später sind wir schon wieder fast getrocknet und kampfbereit. Ich fühle mich herrlich erfrischt, sogar mein Hirn scheint sich wieder an alle Funktionen zu erinnern - für eine kleine Weile. Meine Hand greift nach der Kette, die kühl und schwer unter der _jellabah_ auf meiner Brust liegt, umklammert die metallenen Talismane. Das Bild eines hochgewachsenen Mannes taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf, langes mahagonifarbenes Haar weht um breite Schultern und fließt einen muskulösen Rücken hinab, grünliche Lichtreflexe blitzen auf der Klinge eines kostbaren Langschwertes... _Feanor_... bald. Nur noch ein paar Tage. Wenn wir das hier auch noch überstehen... mein Herz beginnt schneller zu klopfen, und ich spüre den plötzlichen Adrenalinstoß, der mein Blut zum Singen bringt.

Wir marschieren flott den einzigen Weg entlang, der zu einer verwitterten, von den Jahrhunderten ausgebleichten Bretterpalisade hinaufführt, die sich in etwa einer halben Meile Entfernung aus dem diesigen Licht erhebt. Ein fernes Brüllen, wie von einem wütenden Bullen, bestätigt das, was mir die gekerbten Hufspuren im ausgetrockneten Schlamm um die Wasserlöcher herum bereits verraten hatten - Minotauren. Ich tausche einen Blick mit Stephan, der vorangeht und sich nach uns umdreht. Worte sind unnötig, er hat es auch gehört. Er legt die Hand auf das Heft seiner Runenklinge, lockert sie in der Scheide. Es wird mehr brauchen als einen Haufen hirnloser, auf den Hinterbeinen hoppelnder Büffel, um uns kalt zu erwischen. Ich betrachte Stephans massigen, in seinen Kettenharnisch gehüllten Rücken, auf dem die Sonne glitzert. Wie die anderen, so scheint auch er irgendwie... gewachsen zu sein. Nicht, dass er größer wäre als vorher... aber mir fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein. Seine Ausstrahlung hat sich verändert, wenn auch - den Göttern sei Dank - nicht seine unbeschwerte Natur, der er es verdankt, dass er selbst nach sechs Wochen in der Wüste den Humor noch nicht verloren hat.

Vor der Palisade erwartet uns nicht der Geisterheld selbst, sondern einer der elonischen Priester, ein Geist auch er, blaugrün transparent schimmernd, das durchscheinende Gesicht hager und verhärmt von den vor Jahrhunderten ausgestandenen Qualen, aber mit einem unverkennbaren Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen. Ich frage mich, was es ist, das ihn hoffen lässt... wir? Erlösen wir auch ihn, wenn wir erfolgreich sind, und nicht nur Turai selbst? Erlösen wir sie _alle_?  
Erst auf den zweiten Blick bemerke ich die große, keilförmige Scherbe aus irisierendem weißem Kristall, die der Geisterpriester in den Armen hält, und ich wundere mich über die unsichtbare Körperlichkeit, die es ihm erlaubt, ein solides Objekt zu halten und zu bewegen. Fast hätte ich mich in fruchtlosen Grübeleien darüber verloren, ziellos, wie mein Hirn nun schon seit Wochen arbeitet, doch der Priester beginnt zu sprechen und unterbricht so meine Gedanken.  
"Ihr seid gekommen. Ich habe Euch erwartet und doch nicht zu hoffen gewagt." Er hebt uns die Kristallscherbe entgegen, und ich nicke Orion zu. Klaglos und ohne jede Diskussion - welch ein Unterschied zu früher, überlege ich flüchtig - befestigt er seinen Einhandstab und seinen silbernen Fokus an seinem Gürtel und nimmt die Scherbe entgegen. Er kann seine Feuerzauber auch ohne Stab wirken, aber Stephan und ich könnten nicht kämpfen, wenn wir den Kristall tragen müssten.  
"Seid vorsichtig damit. Lasst sie nicht fallen. Hier und heute entscheidet sich Euer Schicksal. Und mit Eurem auch das unsere. Mein Meister, der große Kriegsherr Turai Ossa, benötigt alle drei Scherben des Sehkristalls. Bringt sie ihm, damit er das Ritual beginnen kann, um den Kristall wieder zusammenzusetzen."  
Richtig - meine Erinnerung kehrt zurück. _Das_ ist es, was wir hier tun sollen. Den Sehkristall zusammensetzen, damit die Götter durch ihn ihren Blick auf uns fokussieren können.  
"Aber seid gewarnt", fährt der Geisterpriester fort und strafft die durchsichtigen Schultern, "die beiden anderen Scherben sind in die Hände der Vergessenen gefallen. Sie werden alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass Ihr sie bekommt. Geht nun. Folgt dem Weg durch den Canyon. An einem weiteren Tor, vor dem Großen Kristallpodest, wird mein Herr Euch erwarten. Bringt ihm diese erste Kristallscherbe, und dann sucht die beiden weiteren. Viel Glück!"  
Während sich das Tor vor uns wie von selbst öffnet, verblasst der Geisterpriester vor unseren Augen.

Der staubige Pfad steigt bald ab in eine tiefe, sandige Senke. Eine Gruppe Minotauren tummelt sich an zwei Wasserlöchern und hoppelt uns brüllend auf den Hinterbeinen entgegen, das stumpfbraune Fell voll sonnenverkrustetem Dreck, die gewaltigen Schädel mit den tödlich spitzen, gewundenen Hörnern kampfeslustig gesenkt, die blutunterlaufenen Augen funkelnd vor Wut. Stephan wirft den ersten kurzerhand einfach um, nur mit einem mächtigen Stoß seiner metallumhüllten Schulter, und rammt ihm sein Schwert zwischen die fleischgepolsterten Rippen. Während das Stierwesen röchelnd sein Leben in den Staub blutet, geben seine Kumpane Fersengeld und verschwinden in einer gewaltigen Staubwolke.  
"Sieh an... so viel Grips hätte ich denen gar nicht zugetraut. Ich meine, schließlich sind es _Kühe_, oder?", meint Stephan und grinst ihnen hinterher, bevor er seine Runenklinge am narbenübersäten Fell des gefällten Minotaurus sauberwischt.  
"_Kühe_? Nein. Kühe sind _nett_." Ich schnaube, fühle so etwas wie entfernte Belustigung. "Und wenn sie _wirklich_ intelligent wären, hätten sie uns gar nicht angegriffen. Schließlich wollen wir ja nichts von ihnen", ergänze ich schulterzuckend und wische mir ungeduldig die verschwitzten Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. "Los, weiter!"

Die Bretterpalisade, vor der Turai Ossas Geist uns erwartet, liegt größtenteils in Splittern. Das Tor braucht gar nicht mehr geöffnet zu werden, man kann auch einfach darübersteigen. Ein ebenes Podest aus hellem Stein, zu dem drei flache Stufen hinaufführen und das von einer hüfthohen marmornen Halterung - wahrscheinlich für den Sehkristall, überlege ich - gekrönt wird, schimmert durch die Überreste der Bretter. In Turais schwarzen Augen glänzt fast so etwas wie Wiedersehensfreude auf.  
"_Ich danke Euch_", rumpelt er mit seiner tiefen Stimme, als er die Scherbe aus Orions Armen nimmt, so vorsichtig, als wäre der funkelnde Kristall ein neugeborenes Baby. _"Ihr habt mir die erste Scherbe des Sehkristalls gebracht. Ihr habt Euch bisher wacker geschlagen, und Euer Aufstieg steht nun kurz bevor. Aber lasst Euch den Erfolg nicht zu Kopf steigen. Dies ist der Ort, an dem mein Volk, die Elonier, sein vorzeitiges Ende fand."_  
Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, um sein durchscheinendes Gesicht mit dem dunklen Bart und den buschigen Brauen zu studieren, erwidere unverwandt den Blick seiner schwarzen Augen. Ich befeuchte meine Lippen, untersuche ihre ausgetrocknete Rissigkeit, an der auch das Bad in dem Wasserloch nichts hat ändern können, mit der Zungenspitze. "Was ist passiert? Warum seid Ihr gescheitert?"  
Der Geisterheld seufzt leise, es klingt wie der ferne Nachhall eines uralten Kummers. "_Das Verlangen nach Kontrolle ist ein machtvolles Ding, kleine Waldläuferin. Die Seelen der Sterblichen werden vom Wunsch nach Größe entzwei gerissen. Jene, die zu einer gewissen Macht gelangt sind, begehren mehr und mehr, bis sie eines Tages entweder bekommen, wonach es sie gelüstet... oder sich beim Streben danach selbst vernichten_."  
Ich schüttele meine Mähne, in der sich bereits wieder der Staub der Wüste festgesetzt hat. Die Hitze hat die Haarspitzen ausgetrocknet und aufgehellt, hat das dunkle Glutrot zu einem hellen, feurigen Orange aufflammen lassen. Sie sind spröde geworden, spalten sich schon, brechen leicht. Ich werde sie abschneiden müssen... Ich schüttele noch einmal den Kopf, energischer jetzt, um mich wieder auf wichtige Dinge zu konzentrieren.  
"Was genau meint Ihr, Kriegsmarschall? Was hat das Machtstreben der Menschen hiermit" - ich vollführe eine weitausholende Armbewegung, die das gesamte Tiefland der Elonaspitze einschließt - "zu tun?"  
Die schwarzen Augen gleiten ruhig und ernst zwischen uns hin und her. "_In unserem Kampf um größere Macht gab es niemanden, den wir nicht bekriegt hätten - einschließlich uns selbst. Wir waren nicht fähig, zusammenzuarbeiten, um die Prüfung des Sehkristalls zu bestehen. Gier trieb mein Volk auseinander, ließ es aufeinander losgehen, sogar ihre Führer. Und am Schluss sollte das unser Ende bedeuten_."

Claude, der sich stets im Hintergrund hält, tritt einen Schritt nach vorne. "Erzählt von diesem... Sehkristall. Was ist das für ein Ding?" Wie kühl seine Stimme klingt... immer. Zu jeder Gelegenheit. Ich werfe einen raschen Blick in Claudes silbrige, pupillenlose Augen. Er verzieht die dünnen Lippen zu einem Lächeln, das mich früher hätte schaudern lassen, doch inzwischen habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Mehr als alle anderen ist Claude für mich ein Rätsel geblieben, ein Fremder, der nie etwas preisgibt - und dennoch ein Freund, dem ich jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen würde.  
"_Es ist ein mächtiges Artefakt, durch das die Götter ihren Blick auf Euch fokussieren können_", antwortet unterdessen der Geist von Turai. _"Wenn Ihr alle drei Aufstiegsprüfungen bestanden habt, werdet Ihr zum Fels der Weissagung zurückkehren. Dort werden die Götter durch den Sehkristall auf Euch hernieder schauen. Wenn Ihr ihrem prüfenden Blick standhalten könnt, werdet Ihr zum letzten Test zugelassen und Euch ein für alle Mal des Aufstiegs würdig erweisen."_

Ich will ihn gerade fragen, warum die Götter eigentlich ein Hilfsmittel brauchen, um auf uns Sterbliche zu schauen, doch Stephan ergreift das Wort. Er verschränkt die baumstammartigen Arme vor der Brust und legt den Kopf schief. "Warum ist das Ding überhaupt kaputt? Also, ich meine, in drei Scherben zerbrochen?"  
_"Wie ich sagte... es war die Gier, die unser Verderben war. Der Sehkristall wurde zerschlagen und die Scherben in separaten Lagern aufbewahrt, denn wir trauten einander nicht mehr. Und so konnten uns die Vergessenen schließlich besiegen, und mein Volk ging unter, hier, an der Elonaspitze."_ Der Geisterheld hebt den Blick und starrt in die Ferne, in den blassen Wüstenhimmel, und es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass die Erinnerung ihm Schmerzen bereitet, als sei es erst gestern gewesen. Dann steigt er mit gemessenen Schritten die flache Treppe des Podests hinauf und legt die Kristallscherbe vorsichtig in die Halterung - oder besser, in einen magischen Lichtstrahl, der daraus hervorstrahlt und das Prisma festhält, es langsam um die eigene Achse rotieren lässt. Ich kann die uralte Magie in der Luft knistern fühlen, als die Scherbe beginnt, klares, weißes Licht abzustrahlen.  
_"Die Vergessenen bewachen nun die beiden verbleibenden Scherben des Sehkristalls"_, fährt Turais Geist mit leiser Stimme fort, die brüchig klingt wie alter Stahl, der irgendwann einmal zu stark gehärtet wurde. _"Sie werden alles tun, damit Ihr sie nicht bekommt. Sucht die Ebene nach ihnen ab. Stellt Euch den Vergessenen und tötet sie. Und dann bringt mir die Scherben, damit ich das Ritual beginnen kann, das den Sehkristall wieder zusammensetzt." _Er senkt den Blick und wendet sich uns wieder zu. _"Geht nun. Habt Vertrauen zueinander. Und in Euch selbst. Nur dann werdet Ihr stark genug sein."_

Wir blicken einander an, nehmen einen tiefen Atemzug der heißen, staubigen Wüstenluft und steigen dann über die Überreste der Palisade, lassen Geisterheld und Kristallpodest hinter uns zurück. Wir traben voran, lautlos, mit vorsichtigen Schritten, die die Erde nicht erschüttern sollen, denn die Vergessenen haben feinste Sinne, spüren die Bewegungen des Bodens mit ihrem ganzen, wurmartigen Körper. Und es wird hier nur so von ihnen wimmeln.

Kurz bevor der Weg sich zur Tiefebene hinabsenkt, erklettern wir einen felsigen Hügel, dessen Nase in die Ebene hineinragt, und lassen uns an seiner obersten Kante flach auf den Bauch fallen. Vorsichtig spähen wir hinunter, die Augen eng zusammengekniffen, damit kein Staub hineingerät und die Sonne, die allmählich in den Zenit steigt, uns nicht blendet.  
Hier und dort ragen Überreste hölzerner Gerüste, denen die Sonne fast jegliche Farbe entzogen hat, aus dem Boden der graubeigen Eintönigkeit der Ebene. Einst mögen sie die Pfade zwischen den staubigen, hell ockerfarbenen Felsen verschlossen haben, uneinnehmbar die verschiedenen Lager der untereinander verfeindeten Elonier voneinander abgegrenzt haben, doch nun sind nur noch zersplitterte Bruchstücke von ihnen übrig. Einige Streben aus aschefarbigem, von der ewigen Hitze ausgelaugtem Holz erinnern mich an Schiffsmasten, und weiter hinten sind gar die zertrümmerten Überreste ganzer Schiffsrümpfe zu sehen. Wie kommen die hierher? Vielleicht war hier einst ein wirklicher Ozean... nicht aus Sand, sondern aus Salzwasser, mit schäumenden Wellen, aufgepeitscht vom Sturm, der diese Schiffe auf den Meeresgrund geschickt hat...

"Es sind so... viele", murmelt Alesia, und sie meint die mannshohen, vierarmigen Kobras, die Vergessenen, die auf der weiten Ebene unter uns über den Sand gleiten, der vor langer, langer Zeit vielleicht einmal der Grund eines Meeres gewesen sein mag... Ihre fließenden Bewegungen verursachen keinerlei Geräusch, aber Fetzen ihrer zischelnden Sprache dringen bis zu uns herauf. Träge schlängeln sie aufrecht zwischen den großen und kleinen Kratern und den staubfarbenen Findlingen hin und her, die das langgezogene Oval der Tiefebene wie Pockennarben und Pickel überziehen. Doch ihre Trägheit trügt, so viel weiß ich schon. Sobald sie uns gewittert haben, werden sie förmlich über den Sand fliegen, schnell wie Pfeile und genau so tödlich.

"Es sind nicht mehr als am Durstigen Fluss", meint Orion kaum hörbar. "Eher weniger. Und sie patrouillieren in kleinen Gruppen. Das Gelände ist gut... viel Deckung. Das wird einfach." Ich werfe ihm einen raschen Seitenblick zu, bemerke das kleine Grübchen in seiner sonnenverbrannten Wange, das immer dort erscheint, wenn mein Magierfreund sein typisches selbstzufriedenes Lächeln aufsetzt.  
"Werd bloß nicht übermütig", zische ich ihm zu und rutsche vorsichtig den Hang des Felsens hinab, außer Sichtweise der Schlangen, und meine Kameraden tun es mir gleich.  
"Können wir dann?", raunt Stephan. Er zieht geräuschlos die Runenklinge blank, fährt mit einem schwieligen Daumen prüfend über die geschärfte Schneide. Er grunzt leise und zufrieden, und rückt seinen messingverstärkten Buckelschild zurecht.  
"Moment noch." Ich greife in meine Gürteltasche, ziehe die diamantene Phiole hervor, die merkwürdigerweise auch in der größten Hitze immer eisig kalt bleibt, und halte sie mit kritischem Blick gegen das Sonnenlicht. Es ist nicht mehr viel übrig von der dunklen Flüssigkeit darin, dem ätzenden Blut von Norazul Lifetaker. Und nach dieser Mission wird es vollkommen aufgebraucht sein. Ich öffne sie vorsichtig, tauche die Spitzen der Obsidianpfeile hinein, sparsam, nur so viel wie nötig. Ich darf nichts verschwenden... und nicht danebenschießen. Jeder Pfeil muss sitzen.

Leise... _ganz_ leise. Und langsam. _Sehr_ langsam. Wie ein Wurm krieche ich im Schatten eines der großen Felsen über den staubigen Boden, gegen den Wind, bis ich in Schussposition bin. Nur die dünne Seide meiner _jellabah_ trennt meinen nackten Bauch vom harten Untergrund, und ich fühle jedes winzige Kieselsteinchen, jedes Sandkorn, so sehr sind alle meine Sinne angespannt, und bei allen Göttern, ich danke meinem sandkranken Hirn, dass es mich nicht im Stich lässt. Sobald ich das Ende des Felsens erreicht habe, schmiege ich mich noch tiefer in seinen Schatten, richte mich halb auf, ziehe lautlos einen der Obsidianpfeile aus dem Köcher, lege ihn auf die Sehne des Recurvebogens und spanne. Alle meine Sinne konzentrieren sich auf das, was ich zu tun habe, als hätte mein Leben nie etwas anderes gekannt als schleichen, schießen, töten.

Vor mir, schon ein Stück aus dem Schatten heraus, mitten in der grellen Sonne, liegt Chili, wartet darauf, das ich sie losschicke - nur ein einziger Gedanke von mir wird dazu nötig sein. Ihr dunkelgoldenes Fell ist dermaßen voller Sand und Staub, dass sie einem der geschmeidigen, hellen Wüstenluchse ähnelt und sich vom Erdboden kaum noch abhebt. Sie liegt so völlig bewegungslos, dass man sie für einen Stein halten könnte, die goldenen Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, jeden Muskel angespannt, nur das äußerste Ende ihrer Schwanzspitze pendelt und wippt unmerklich hin und her. Die großen Schlangen werden sie nicht entdecken - das Sehvermögen ihrer glitzernden schwarzen Augen ist eher schwach ausgeprägt, doch umso besser können sie hören und wittern, und vor allem spüren sie jede kleinste Erschütterung des sonnengebackenen, ausgetrockneten Bodens.

Ich beobachte die Patrouille der Vergessenen, die ein paar Meter entfernt über den staubigen Boden gleitet. Fünf sind es, Magier und Hexer, und ein Heiler. Ein Schlangenwesen sieht aus wie das andere, mit schmutzigbraun schimmernder, narbiger Reptilienhaut, die sich zum Bauch hin etwas aufhellt. Ich kann sie nur anhand der farbig leuchtenden Runen unterscheiden, die sie mit ihren langen Zweihandstäben in die Luft malen, wenn sie ihre magischen Einstimmungen wirken und ihre Verzauberungen aufrechterhalten. Sie unterhalten sich in ihrer zischelnden Sprache, die boshaft funkelnden kleinen Augen huschen unruhig über den die weite Ebene. Schmale, gespaltene Zungen schnellen aus ihren Mäulern, wieder und wieder, schmecken die Luft, prüfen den Wind auf Veränderung. Geduldig warte ich darauf, dass sie näher herankommen, bewegungslos, kaum dass ich atme, halte den Recurvebogen im Anschlag, die Bogensehne straff gespannt.

Den Heiler muss ich zuerst erledigen... die Heilsprüche der Vergessenen sind unglaublich mächtig, und sie wirken sie in geradezu atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit. Er darf keine Gelegenheit haben, Schutzzauber auf die Arkanisten zu sprechen... Noch ein bisschen näher... noch ein kleines bisschen... ich kann schon ihren scharfen Reptiliengestank riechen. Verdammt... welcher ist jetzt der Heiler! Ah... dort! Eine eisblaue Rune steigt über einem der Schlangenköpfe in die Luft, während sie träge die Positionen wechseln. Sie bemerken uns nicht... gut! Na los... komm nach vorne... komm schon... _komm schon_... noch ein bisschen... _jetzt_! Ich lasse Pfeil und Bogensehne los, und mit einem hellen Sirren fliegt das Geschoss davon, so schnell, dass der Blick ihm nicht zu folgen vermag und es erst wiederfindet, als es zwischen den Augen des Schlangenheilers steckenbleibt. Die Wucht des Pfeils wirft das Wesen um, es überschlägt sich, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, nur die Schwanzspitze zuckt kurz durch die Luft, um dann wirbelnd den Staub aufzupeitschen, doch davon merkt der Vergessene bereits nichts mehr. Seine Schlangenfreunde hüpfen vor Überraschung einen Fuß hoch in die Luft, bevor sie mit wütendem Zischeln in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf mich zukommen - doch da ist Chili. Binnen eines Wimpernschlags erwacht das Leben in meiner reglos daliegenden Pirscherin, sie stößt sich mit der muskulösen Hinterhand ab und springt einem der Magier in sein bösartiges Schlangengesicht, umklammert den biegsamen Reptilienkörper mit ihren kräftigen Läufen, krallt sich in ihm fest. Sie verbeißt sich in der empfindlichen Nase des Wesens, während sie ihm mit den scharfen Klauen die dicke Haut in Streifen herunterreißt.

Bevor die restlichen drei Vergessenen viel Schaden anrichten können, huschen meine Kameraden aus der Deckung des Felsens hinter mir hervor, kaum hörbar, wie staubige Schatten, Trugbilder in der heißen Luft der Wüste. Das übliche Kriegsgeschrei unterbleibt, denn hier ist Lautlosigkeit und Heimlichkeit der Schlüssel zum Erfolg - würden weitere Patrouillen uns bemerken, wären wir so gut wie tot. Ich blocke die Feuerzauber der Arkanisten ab, diesmal mit meinen üblichen Pfeilen, die mit ganz gewöhnlichem Gift versehen sind - die Obsidianpfeile sind solchen Gegnern vorbehalten, die sofort sterben müssen.

Orion verzichtet auf seine Lieblingszauber, die Feuerstürme und Meteorschauer, sie wären weithin sichtbar und könnten weitere Patrouillen anlocken. Stattdessen schleudert er Kugelblitze auf die Schlangenmagier, grellweiße Bälle von schrecklicher Durchschlagskraft, einen nach dem anderen, während ich mich darauf konzentriere, die Hexer zu unterbrechen. Ich spüre die Hitze der Luft nicht mehr, ich denke nicht mehr, ich schieße nur noch, Pfeil um Pfeil. Die Gegner bekommen keinen Zauber mehr durch, und schon bald erfüllt der Gestank von verkohltem Fleisch und schwerer, metallischer Blutgeruch die bewegungslose Mittagshitze.

Schließlich stehen wir in einem See aus Schlangenblut, den der durstige Boden rasch aufsaugt, umgeben von zerhackten Reptilienteilen, keuchend in der heißen Luft, ausgepumpt vom Kampf, und warten auf Alesias Stärkungszauber. Wie viel einfacher wäre dies alles, wenn wir einen zweiten Heiler hätten... Claude beschwört seine Knochendiener aus den toten Schlangen, und Alesia spricht einen Heilzauber für Stephan, der ein paar Brandwunden an einem seiner mächtigen Oberschenkel abbekommen hat.  
Sobald mein rasendes Herz sich einigermaßen beruhigt hat, sammle ich rasch meine Pfeile ein, ziehe sie so vorsichtig wie möglich aus der dicken Haut der Schlangen - ich kann es mir nicht leisten, auch nur einen zu zerbrechen. Schließlich lasse ich mich neben Orion in den Schatten sinken. Der weißblonde Magier wickelt sich seine verrutschte _kaffiyah_ neu um den Kopf und dreht sich zu mir um, mit einem nur ein ganz klein wenig boshaften Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Du bist zwar noch magerer als früher, und die Wüste hat dich nicht gerade schöner gemacht", - er vollführt eine beschwichtigende Handbewegung, als ich den Mund öffne, um ihm eine bissige Antwort zu verpassen - "aber du bist gut geworden. Das muss man dir lassen. Diese Hexer da...", er deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Schlangenleichen, die in der Hitze schnell anfangen, noch unangenehmer zu riechen als zu Lebzeiten, "ich möchte meine Zauber auch mal so schnell wirken können wie die. Aber du hast sie alle unterbrochen. Sie hatten keine Chance. Wenn du so weitermachst, kann man mit dir direkt doch noch was anfangen", erklärt er und tätschelt gönnerhaft meine Schulter.  
Ohne mein Zutun verziehen sich meine Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen. Ich bedanke mich mit einem Wortschwall übertrieben blumiger Ausdrücke und gebe das Kompliment zurück - und ich meine es ehrlich. Aus dem eitlen Fatzke, dem unbeholfenen Stümper, der in unserem kleinen Kampftrupp in der Ascalon-Vorhut eher ein Klotz am Bein denn eine echte Hilfe war, ist während der Wochen in der Wüste ein fähiger Elementarmagier geworden, dessen Zauber eine Kraft besitzen, die auch die mächtigsten Feinde - und die Vergessenen _sind_ die mächtigsten Feinde, denen wir je gegenüberstanden - das Fürchten lehren.

"Was glaubt ihr, wo die Scherben sein könnten? Das Gelände ist völlig unübersichtlich. Die Dinger könnten überall sein." Stephan lüpft den Helm, kratzt sich den verschwitzten Hinterkopf. Es ist mir völlig unbegreiflich, warum sich sein Hirn bei der glühenden Hitze unter dieser Blechbüchse nicht schon längst in einen gekochten Klops verwandelt hat - trotz der hellen _kaffiyah_, die er sich zum Schutz vor den schlimmsten Auswirkungen der Sonne um den Helm gewickelt hat.

"Der Geisterheld hat von verschiedenen _Lagern_ gesprochen... also sollten wir den Rand der Ebene abgehen, nach alten Palisaden Ausschau halten... und dahinter dann nach den Scherben suchen", antworte ich nach kurzem Überlegen. Ich ziehe die Kapuze der _jellabah_ wieder über den Kopf. "Ich würde ohnehin nur ungern quer über die offene Ebene marschieren. Also, schlängeln wir uns zwischen den Felsen durch. Und immer schön in Deckung bleiben. Los, gehen wir!"

Zügig, aber umsichtig huschen wir durch unebene Gräben, vorbei an Felsen, Kratern und schwärzlich vertrockneten Gerippen ausgelaugter Dornbüsche, nutzen jeden Schatten, jede Deckung. Wir vermeiden jedes Geräusch, jeden harten Schritt, selbst Stephans schwere metallbeschlagene Stiefel verursachen kaum eine Erschütterung. Wann hat er nur gelernt, so heimlich zu schleichen? Früher war jeder seiner Schritte ein mittleres Erdbeben, das die Maulwürfe entsetzt aus ihren Löchern getrieben hat.

Keine Waffe klirrt, kein Rüstungsteil scheppert. Die Luft steht förmlich, flirrt in der Mittagshitze, erzeugt die Illusion einer glitzernden Wasserfläche, weit hinten auf der pockennarbigen Ebene. Nur zwei Schlangenpatrouillen müssen wir gegenübertreten, weil sie die Reflektion eines Sonnenstrahls auf Stephans Kettenharnisch erspäht hatten - wir erledigen sie schnell und lautlos, aber es kostet Kraft. Ich löse Alesia kurzzeitig ab, spreche ein paar der einfachen Stärkungszauber, die sie mir beigebracht hat, damit auch sie sich ein paar Minuten Ruhe gönnen kann. Schweiß tröpfelt unter ihrer _kaffiyah_ hervor und rinnt über ihr staubbedecktes, vom Sonnenbrand gerötetes Gesicht. Sie ist so hellhäutig, dass sie niemals bräunen würde, und die Schutzzauber verhindern zumindest, dass sich die gefürchteten nässenden Blasen auf ihrer Haut bilden.

Es kostet uns eine Stunde des anstrengenden Schleichens und Duckens, des abrupten Innehaltens und schnellen Vorpreschens, bis wir endlich erblicken, was wir suchen - eine hohe, noch intakte Bretterwand mit einem grob gezimmerten Tor darin, bewacht von einem Fünfertrupp Schlangen. Was sich dahinter verbirgt, kann man nicht einmal ahnen, aber die Aura der gespannten Wachsamkeit der Vergessenen lässt uns hoffen, dass wir dort eine der fehlenden Kristallscherben finden werden. Irgend etwas müssen die Schlangen ja bewachen, sonst würden sie patrouillieren wie die anderen und nicht wie festgewachsen vor dem Tor herumstehen. Nur ihre Köpfe bewegen sich, die kleinen Augen blitzen aufmerksam, und die gespaltenen schwarzroten Zungen schnellen vor und zurück, unablässig, hypnotisierend, wenn man zu lange hinschaut.

Ich bedeute den anderen, stehenzubleiben. "Bleibt in Deckung. Hier können wir uns gut verschanzen. Ich geh die Viecher holen", wispere ich.

Ich pirsche nach vorn, zwischen zwei bizarr geformten, sandgelben Felsblöcken hindurch. Seit wir hier sind, grübele ich darüber nach, woran mich das alles hier erinnert - und plötzlich fällt es mir ein. Der Flammentempel-Gang. Die Trockenheit, das trostlose Gelände, die Guerilla-Taktik, aus dem Hinterhalt über kleine Grüppchen eines überlegenen Feindes herzufallen. Genau wie hier. Nur dass es damals die tote Asche unserer Heimat war, durch die wir krochen, und heute der trockene Staub der Kristallwüste. Und da ist noch etwas... irgend etwas, das damals anders war, auch wenn es meinem nur noch unvollständig funktionierenden, von der ewigen Sonne ausgelaugten Hirn heute nicht einfallen will. Irgendetwas, das wichtig war. Das damals existiert und meinem Leben Hoffnung und Freude gegeben hat, aber heute nicht mehr da ist, was mich auf unerklärliche Weise traurig macht. Ich schlucke, schüttele heftig den Kopf. Solche Gedanken kann ich jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchen, zumal sie ohnehin zu nichts führen werden. Nach sechs Wochen in der Wüste kenne ich das bereits.

Der vergiftete Pfeil mit der Obsidianspitze verlässt die Sehne meines Recurvebogens und bleibt im Auge des Schlangen-Heilers stecken, der daraufhin schlaff zusammensackt und mit leisem Aufprall zu Boden geht. Sofort ziehe ich mich zurück, Stephan und Chili überholen mich schon, und es dauert nur Sekunden, bis die übrigen Vergessenen sich zornig zischend zwischen die Felsen drängeln, wo sie erst einmal steckenbleiben, weil Stephan ihnen den Weg versperrt. Die Luft bebt und zittert von der grausamen Magie, die hier freigesetzt wird, von Feuerzaubern, die ihre Ziele nur knapp verfehlen, und Orions zuckenden Blitzen, die sich durch die Schlangenkörper fressen. Ich tauche unter einem Feuerball weg, wobei mir meine Kapuze vom Kopf rutscht, und ich rieche meine versengten Haarspitzen, unterdrücke ein Husten. Mein Herz jagt, und das Adrenalin rauscht durch mein Blut, schärft meine Sinne, gibt meinen Bewegungen Kraft, obwohl ich schon jetzt ziemlich erschöpft bin. Doch ich komme nicht richtig zum Schuss, es ist zu eng, Chili und Stephan stehen mir ständig im Weg. Ich lasse den Bogen sinken und wirke stattdessen einen einfachen Schutzgeist-Zauber auf meine Pirscherin und einen weiteren auf meinen Kriegerfreund, dessen wirbelnde Klinge in der Sonne blitzt und funkelt. Jetzt spießt er den vordersten Vergessenen auf sein Schwert, rammt seine Runenklinge von unten durch das Kinn in den Reptilienschädel und schleudert die Schlange hinter sich. Das zuckende Ungeheuer landet direkt vor meinen Füßen, Staub wirbelt auf, und Blut rinnt aus den schmalen Nasenschlitzen, versickert im harten Wüstenboden. Noch ist Leben in dem wurmartigen Monster, seine bösartigen kleinen Augen bohren sich in meine, schwarz und schimmernd wie die Obsidianspitzen meiner Pfeile, als ich gerade den Bogen anlege, um sein Leiden rasch zu beenden.

"Ihr... Ihr werdet _niemalssss_ aufsteigen. Die Götter werden Euch ablehnen! Ihr werdet niemalssss finden, wasssss Ihr ssssucht", zischelt es, und seine vier Arme mit den krallenartigen Händen greifen ins Leere, als ich rasch zurückspringe. Beinahe meine ich zu hören, wie sich dem ewig grinsenden Schlangenmaul ein letztes, boshaftes Kichern entringt, bevor mein Pfeil es für immer zum Verstummen bringt.

"_Du_ wirst uns jedenfalls nicht daran hindern, du stinkender Molch! _Du_ bist nur noch Rohmaterial für Handtaschen", zische ich zurück und verpasse dem toten Reptil einen Tritt, der es aus dem Weg befördert.

Schließlich, nach einem hitzigen Gefecht, das uns bestimmt eine halbe Stunde kostet, ist der Trupp besiegt, und das Brettertor steht unbewacht in der gnadenlosen Sonne.

"Wir sollten rausfinden, was dahinter ist", meint Stephan, der seinen Schleifstein hervorgekramt hat und ein paar Scharten in der Schneide seiner Runenklinge auswetzt.

"Ja, und zwar schnell. Wir sind schon eine Ewigkeit hier und haben noch nicht eine Scherbe gefunden", entgegne ich, während ich meine schweißnasse Mähne im Nacken zusammenknote, dann wende ich mich Alesia zu, die neben mir im Staub sitzt, die Augen geschlossen und die zierlichen Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Man sieht ihr die Anstrengung deutlich an, ihre Lippen zittern sogar.

"Kannst du weiter?", wispere ich ihr zu. "Wir müssen hier fertigwerden, ehe die Sonne untergeht... ich unterstütze dich gern, so gut ich kann... du musst mir nur sagen, was ich tun soll."

Sie öffnet die Augen, reibt ein paar verkrustete Sandkörner aus den dichten, hellen Wimpern, ringt sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. "Danke, Tari..." Sie legt eine verschwitzte Hand auf meine, tätschelt meine Finger. "Beim Heilen musst du spüren, was zu tun ist... ich kann dir das nicht erklären. Bleib am besten beim Schutzgeist-Zauber, damit machst du nie was falsch. Aber pass auf, dass der Energieverbrauch dich nicht leerlutscht." Sie kichert, aber es klingt angestrengt und schwach. "Ohne Heilstab und Fokus ist das nicht so einfach, ich weiß." Sie erhebt sich ächzend, das Signal für alle anderen, sich ebenfalls bereit zu machen. "Also sei vorsichtig. Na komm. Gehen wir", fügt sie noch hinzu, klopft mir auf den Rücken und schickt mich nach vorn zu den anderen.

"Das ist nur einer drin", raune ich meinen Kameraden zu, als wir vor der Palisade mit dem brüchigen Holztor stehen und durch die schmalen Ritzen zwischen ihren Brettern auf den Vergessenen blicken, der in dem kreisförmigen, von ausgebleichten Holztrümmern übersäten Areal träge über den Sand gleitet. Der Wind steht günstig, so dass er uns nicht bemerkt.

"Das wäre mir völlig entgangen, wenn du es nicht erwähnt hättest", wispert Orion grinsend, der ebenfalls sein Gesicht gegen das Holz presst und durch ein Astloch späht.

"Weiß ich doch. Deshalb sag' ich es ja", flüstere ich zurück und ziehe einen Mundwinkel hoch. Für mehr bin ich zu müde - jetzt schon. "Aber er ist größer als die anderen... und seht ihr die rote Aura? Das ist ein mächtiger Elementarmagier... noch schlimmer als der Rest von den verdammten Würmern. Bonfaaz Brandpelz hatte auch so eine Aura... und Dagnar Steinhaupt." Diesen Namen... ich vergesse ihn nie. Und auch nicht die Kälte, das nackte Grauen und Entsetzen, den unendlichen Schmerz, den Verlust und die Trauer und den Hass, für den er steht... ehe ich weiter darüber nachgrübeln kann, tritt Stephan ein paar Schritte zurück, weist uns mit knappen Gesten an, beiseite zu gehen. Ich kann gerade noch einen Schutzgeist auf ihn wirken, da nimmt er bereits Anlauf und sprengt das morsche Brettertor mit der Schulter.

Der Vergessene wirbelt sofort herum, peitscht mit seinem mächtigen Schlangenkörper den Staub auf, so dass er hinter der dabei entstehenden Wolke beinahe nicht mehr zu sehen ist. Wütendes Zischen dringt aus seinem weit aufgerissenen Maul, und ich sehe die langen Giftzähne durch die Staubwolke blitzen. Er hebt einen langen Zweihandstab, an dessen Ende ein weißer Kristall schimmert, richtet ihn auf Stephan. Doch noch ehe er den Zauber wirken kann, ist Chili über ihm, ihr zorniges Fauchen und Grollen mischt sich mit dem Gezische der riesigen Schlange, dann beißt sie den dünnen Arm mit dem Stab einfach ab. Ich lege den Bogen an, einen Obsidianpfeil mit Norazuls Blut auf der Sehne, doch das Reptil, rasend vor Wut und Schmerz, flitzt so schnell hin und her, dass ich es verfehle.

Aber Elementarmagier können ihre Magie auch ohne Stab wirken... der Meteor schlägt direkt auf mein Brustbein und schleudert mich durch die Luft. Ich schlage mehrere Salti und knalle gegen die Bretterwand, die bei dem Aufprall mit morschem Krachen zerbricht. Ich wälze mich herum, weg von dem feurigen Ding, das gerade den Sand neben mir in eine Pfütze grauroter, blubbernder Schlacke verwandelt, und bleibe keuchend auf der Seite liegen, nach Luft schnappend wie ein Karpfen auf dem Trockenen. Mein Rücken und meine rechte Seite dröhnen von der Kollision mit der Palisade, und es fühlt sich an, als ob meine Rippen die Lungen blockieren. Ich kann nicht atmen. Blut staut sich in meinem Schädel, lässt ihn beinahe platzen. Mit letzter Kraft murmle ich eins der Heilgebete, die Alesia mich gelehrt hat, den Heilenden Hauch, und spüre gleich darauf, wie meine Kraft langsam zurückkehrt und die heiße Wüstenluft wieder in meine Lungen strömt. Ich nehme einige tiefe Atemzüge und lausche in meinen Körper hinein - dank meiner Rüstung, in die spezielle, extra wirksame Runen gegen Elementarschaden eingearbeitet sind, scheint der Meteorzauber keinen schlimmen Schaden angerichtet zu haben, und meine Knochen sind anscheinend auch noch ganz. Zum Glück, denn Alesia hat keine Zeit, mir zu helfen, sie hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich noch nicht wieder aufgestanden bin, konzentriert sich voll auf den Kampf gegen die mächtige Schlange.

Während ich mich mühsam hochrappele und rasch meine Pfeile einsammle, die aus dem Köcher gefallen sind, hüpfen endlich Claudes Knochendiener nach vorn, die Hitze lässt sie so bestialisch stinken, dass es mir beinahe doch noch die Sinne raubt, aber sie lenken den Vergessenen Arkanisten erfolgreich von uns ab. Schließlich gelingt Orion ein Volltreffer, er schleudert einen Kugelblitz in den weit aufgerissenen Rachen des Ungeheuers, und das Wesen schließt mechanisch die Kiefer darum. Nur einen Lidschlag später, ehe es versteht, was passiert, explodiert der Reptilienkopf in einem grellweißen Lichtblitz. Wir ducken uns unter den umherfliegenden Fleischfetzen weg, während der kopflose Schlangenkörper, aus dem das beinahe schwarze Blut einer Fontaine gleich auf den rissigen Boden sprudelt, leblos zusammensackt.

Ich lasse mich wieder zu Boden sinken, ziehe die Beine an und lege die Stirn gegen meine Knie, fühle mich zu Tode erschöpft. Chili legt sich neben mich, maunzt besorgt. Mit müden Fingern streichle ich ihr staubiges Fell, spüre die winzigen Verhärtungen angesengter Haarspitzen, aber sonst scheint ihr nichts zu fehlen. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass dieses Ungeheuer tot ist... hoffentlich begegnen wir nicht noch mehr von der Sorte...

Ich spüre eine leichte Hand auf meinem Hinterkopf, und herrliche Kühle strömt durch meinen Körper.

"Ist dir etwas passiert? Du hast ja einen ganz schönen Satz gemacht", bemerkt Alesia, die sich neben mich gekniet hat, zwischen zwei Heilzaubern. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher..."

Ich wende mich ihr zu, hebe matt eine Hand, winke ab. "Nichts passiert. Ein paar blaue Flecken. Das Schlimmste ist wohl das Loch in meiner _jellabah_, das der Meteor hineingebrannt hat. Jetzt werde ich Sonnenbrand auf dem Bauch kriegen." Ich ringe mir ein schiefes Grinsen ab. "Was ist mit den anderen?"

"Denen geht's gut. Kannst du aufstehen?"

Nein. Kann ich nicht. Will ich nicht. Ich will hier sitzenbleiben. Am liebsten für immer.

Ich nicke ergeben und quäle mich auf die Füße.

Zusammen suchen wir das Areal ab, das der Vergessene Arkanist bewacht hat. Es ähnelt einem weiträumigen Kessel, eingeschlossen von hohen Felswänden ist es voller Krater, spitzer Felsbrocken und Holztrümmer, und in einer verwitterten Halterung aus beigem Sandstein finden wir tatsächlich die Kristallscherbe. Die Sonne schickt ihr Licht hindurch, und die Strahlen, die durch das Prisma dringen, malen kleine bunte Tupfen in den fast farblosen Staub. Orion nimmt die Scherbe an sich, legt sie vorsichtig in seine Armbeuge.

"Was machen wir jetzt? Bringen wir sie erst zurück? Oder gehen wir gleich weiter?", fragt Stephan, der seinen Helm abgenommen hat und seinem erhitzten Gesicht Luft zufächelt, bevor er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Wasserschlauch nimmt.

Ich muss nicht lange überlegen. Der Tag schreitet unaufhaltsam fort, und wenn die Nacht uns hier überrascht, die in ein paar Stunden hereinbrechen wird - und zwar innerhalb weniger Minuten, ohne die lange Vorwarnung einer Dämmerung - dann sind wir hier verloren. "Wir gehen weiter und nehmen sie mit. Und kehren erst zu Turais Geist zurück, wenn wir die zweite Scherbe haben."

Erschöpft wie wir sind, gleicht der Rest des Nachmittags einem fiebrigen Albtraum aus Hitze und Schmerz, denn die Kämpfe fallen uns immer schwerer, je länger wir uns voranquälen. Wir weichen den Patrouillen der Vergessenen aus, wo immer wir können, und doch lässt es sich nicht verhindern, dass sie uns immer öfter überraschen. Jedesmal muss ich zu den kostbaren Obsidianpfeilen greifen, die eigentlich doch nur besonders starken Gegnern vorbehalten sind - aber ich habe keine Wahl, wir können keine halbstündigen Kämpfe mehr überstehen, sind so ausgepumpt wie kaum je zuvor. Und so bekommt jede Schlange, die sich uns in den Weg stellt, Norazuls ätzendes Blut zu schmecken, was sie umgehend zu Boden schickt. Wenn ich diese Pfeile nicht hätte... ich denke nicht weiter, schalte mein Hirn ab und träufele die letzten Reste vom Blut des Albinos auf die Obsidian-Pfeilspitzen.

Die zweite Scherbe des Sehkristalls finden wir schließlich in einem ähnlichen Lager wie die erste. Natürlich befindet es sich genau am entgegengesetzten Ende der Tiefebene, so weit entfernt, wie es nur möglich ist. Wir liefern dem machtvollen Vergessenen, der sie bewacht - ein Nekromant offenbar, seine schillernd grüne Aura lässt kaum einen Zweifel daran, und die furchtbaren Fluchzauber, die er auf uns schleudert und die uns körperliche Schmerzen bereiten wie noch nie in unserem Leben, auch nicht - keinen langen Kampf. Nach kurzem Scharmützel, bei dem es der großen Schlange immer wieder gelingt, mir auszuweichen, trifft mein Pfeil sie schließlich dorthin, wo vermutlich das Herz dieser Reptilienrasse sitzt, wenn sie denn eins haben. Mit letzter Kraft, aber unendlich erleichtert, bergen wir die Kristallscherbe und machen uns auf den langen Rückweg.

* * *

Als wir endlich zum Geisterhelden zurückkehren, vollkommen erledigt und beinahe auf allen Vieren, hat sich die Sonne bereits in einen feurig orangen Ball verwandelt, der in höchstens einer halben Stunde hinter den Horizont gefallen sein wird. Sie verleiht Turai Ossas Geist einen seltsam goldenen Schimmer, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein... Geister können doch kein Licht reflektieren? Mein Sehvermögen wird wahrscheinlich von meinem völlig ausgebrannten Verstand beeinflusst.

Erleichterung und Freude spiegeln sich in den transparenten, ausdrucksvollen Zügen des ehemaligen Kriegsherrn von Elona, als Orion und Claude ihm die Scherben überreichen, und er nimmt sie vorsichtig entgegen, eine nach der anderen, und setzt sie in den Lichtstrahl der marmornen Halterung, wo bereits die erste Scherbe ruht und langsam um die eigene Achse rotiert. Der Geisterheld sinkt auf seine durchsichtigen Knie und hebt die Hände, beginnt leise zu sprechen, Worte, die ich nicht verstehen kann, in einer uralten, kryptischen Sprache, ein leises Summen erfüllt die noch immer glühend heiße Wüstenluft, und der Lichtstrahl verdichtet und erweitert sich, bis er alle drei Scherben einhüllt. Wir betrachten den Vorgang mit weit weniger Ehrfurcht, als dieser Sache sicherlich angemessen wäre, aber wir können einfach nicht mehr. Selbst zum Staunen sind wir zu erschlagen. Der Geruch von erhitzten Mineralien steigt mir in die Nase, und ich will den Kopf wegdrehen, um frischere Luft zu atmen, aber mir ist, als hätte jemand meine Halswirbel fest miteinander verleimt, denn sie lassen sich nicht bewegen.

Schließlich verebbt das Licht, und aus drei Scherben ist ein einziger großer Kristall geworden. Weiß glühende Runen bedecken ihn, und eine Magie geht von ihm aus, die meine Fingerspitzen kribbeln lässt. Turais Geist, der selbst in kniender Position noch größer ist als Stephan, erhebt sich. Er blickt auf uns herab, ähnlich wie ein stolzer Vater seine Kinder betrachten mag, die ihre erste Prüfung auf der Akademie bestanden haben.

"_Es ist getan. Ihr habt es geschafft. Ihr seid nicht gescheitert_", rumpelt seine tiefe, hohle Geisterstimme. _"Der Sehkristall ist zusammengesetzt. Der Tag Eurer letzten, endgültigen Prüfung am Fels der Weissagung naht. Dort wird sich der Blick der Götter auf Euch konzentrieren, und Euer Weg wird klar vor Euch liegen."_ Er hebt den Kristall aus seiner Halterung, verneigt sich tief vor uns - und verblasst vor unseren Augen, bis er vollständig verschwunden ist.

Minutenlang starren wir sprachlos auf das leere Podest, auf dem eben noch der Geisterheld gestanden hat.

"War das alles?", flüstert Orion schließlich ungläubig. "Vielen Dank - und weg?"

Ich schüttele meine Mähne, reibe mir die Augen. Das Tageslicht nimmt jetzt dramatisch ab, und gleich wird es stockfinster sein und eiskalt werden, denn so schnell wie die Sonne verschwindet in der Wüste auch die Hitze, wird übergangslos von klirrender Kälte abgelöst. Ich nehme mein schmales Bündel mit meinen wenigen Habseligkeiten, meine Bögen und die beiden Köcher von der Schulter, lasse sie müde in den Sand fallen.

"Scheint so", entgegne ich matt. Ich habe schon längst aufgehört, mich über irgendetwas zu wundern. Ich bin zu müde dazu. "Wir bleiben heute nacht hier. Jemand was dagegen?"

Alle schütteln den Kopf. Stephan lässt sich in den Sand fallen, lehnt den Rücken gegen den nächstbesten Felsen. "Gut", grunzt er. "Was gibt's zu essen?"

* * *

"He, Tari! Wie weit noch?"

Wer hat das gesagt? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Und ich antworte auch nicht. Ich brauche den Rest meiner verbliebenen Kraft, um einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, muss mich auf jeden Schritt konzentrieren. Meine Augen, brennend und trocken wie der Wüstenstaub, der in meinen Wimpern klebt, heften sich auf den Horizont, suchen sich immer wieder neue kleine Zwischenziele, die ich erreichen muss. Dort, ein schwarzer Schieferfelsen... dann das riesige Skelett eines urzeitlichen Wesens... dann ein bizarrer Dornbusch, vertrocknet, getötet von der Kristallwüste. Wir gehen nach Süden, unserem Ziel entgegen. Manchmal weiß ich nicht mehr, _was_ eigentlich unser Ziel ist, muss darauf vertrauen, dass ich es erkenne, wenn ich es sehe.

Meine rechte Hand krallt sich um den Recurvebogen, und meine linke in die zerschlissene Seide der _jellabah_ über meiner Brust, während ich durch den tiefen, glitzernden Sand voranstapfe, meinem ausgelaugten Körper jeden Schritt einzeln abringe. Dort, auf meiner Brust, lag einst eine schwere Kette mit flachen metallenen Amuletten. Ich weiß es genau. Am Morgen unseres Abmarsches von der Elonaspitze habe ich festgestellt, dass sie fehlte. Ich muss sie verloren haben, als der Meteorzauber des Vergessenen Arkanisten mich durch die Luft katapultierte. Ich weiß nicht, warum es so schlimm ist, aber ich fühle, dass die Kette... etwas _bedeutet_ hat, und ihr Verlust macht mich unendlich traurig. Sie hat mich an jemanden erinnert... jemanden, der wichtig ist. Der mich liebt. Den _ich_ liebe. Vor meinem inneren Auge entsteht das Bild eines Mannes, aber es ist so verschwommen, dass ich ihn nicht erkenne. Vielleicht werde ich ihn wiedersehen. Hoffnung erfasst mich, aber nur einen Herzschlag lang, bis die Hitze sie wieder fortbrennt. Vielleicht werde ich ihn _nie_ wiedersehen.

Fünfzig Tage reisen wir nun schon durch die Wüste. Acht Tage sind vergangen, seit wir unsere letzte Mission gemeistert haben. Ich weiß es nur, weil ich es _immer_ weiß. Die Gewissheit über die Dauer der vergangenen Zeit ist ebenso ein Teil von mir wie die Gewissheit, in welcher Richtung Norden liegt. Ich kann es nicht abschalten, nicht einmal, wenn ich es wollte.

Die Sonne starrt auf meinen Scheitel, verbrennt meine Kopfhaut durch die seidene Kapuze hindurch, röstet den Verstand aus meinem Hirn. _Sandkrank_. Manchmal möchte ich mich splitternackt ausziehen und mich auf dem heißen Wüstenboden ausstrecken, die Sonne ihr Werk vollenden lassen, um endlich eins zu werden mit meinen Träumen von Kühle und Frieden und saftig grünen Wäldern, um diese glühende Hölle nicht mehr länger ertragen zu müssen. Ich habe ohnehin vergessen, warum wir das alles auf uns genommen haben.

Aber ich weiß, dass wir geschafft haben, weshalb wir gekommen sind. Dass _ich_ es geschafft habe, was an sich schon ein Wunder darstellt. Schemenhaft erinnere ich mich an den Geisterhelden, an die Vergessenen, an die flüchtige, kühle Berührung durch die Götter. An das Wunder, das mein ausgebranntes Hirn wissen ließ, was ich tun musste.

Mechanisch stapfe ich weiter, den Blick starr nach Süden gerichtet. Der stahlgraue Horizont verschwimmt mit Himmel und Wüstensand, und hinter der golden schimmernden Stadt, die sich dort erhebt und von der ich weiß, dass sie gar nicht wirklich da ist, dass sie nur von der Sonne dort hingebaut wurde, um mich zu verführen, manifestiert sich ein riesiger, silbergrau schimmernder Tafelberg. Der Anblick weckt etwas in mir auf, das die Wüste eingeschläfert hatte...

"He, Tari!"

Wer hat das gesagt? Es ist mir egal. Ich beginne zu rennen. Ich _muss_ zu diesem Berg. Ich weiß es, ich weiß es...

Eine harte Hand schließt sich um meinen Ellbogen, hält mich zurück. Ich winde mich, wehre mich, und wenn ich nicht so ausgetrocknet wäre, hätte ich geweint vor Verzweiflung, weil ich daran gehindert werde, zu tun, wonach mein Herz sich sehnt....

"Bleib stehen!" Stephan. Es ist Stephan. Er hält mich im Arm, drückt mich an sich. Ich spüre, wie sein Brustkorb sich keuchend hebt und senkt. Er ist mir hinterhergerannt.

Ich blicke hoch in sein gutmütiges, schweißüberströmtes Gesicht. "Er ist da, nicht wahr? Er ist wirklich da. Du siehst ihn auch. Nicht?" Meine Stimme fleht beinahe, krächzend, trocken und morsch wie das Knacken eines ausgedörrten Zweiges.

Stephan nickt. "Er ist da. Wir sehen ihn auch. Aber es ist zu weit, um hinzurennen. Du würdest vorher tot umfallen. Komm, trink was."

Mein eigenes Wasser ist längst schon aufgebraucht, ich habe Chili gestern abend die letzten Reste gegeben, weil ich nicht mit ansehen konnte, wie der Durst sie quälte. Dankbar nehme ich einen Schluck aus Stephans Wasserschlauch, muss mich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht in einem Zug zu leeren. Ich blicke wieder auf den gewaltigen Tafelberg. Stephan hat recht. Er ist bestimmt noch vier Wegstunden entfernt, mindestens.

Wir marschieren weiter, und ich nehme den Blick nicht mehr vom Horizont, nur dann, wenn wir kämpfen müssen, wenn die Jade-Skarabäen und die Verschlinger aus dem Boden schießen, um sich von uns umbringen zu lassen. Keine Hydras hier, den Göttern sei Dank, auch keine Sandlindwürmer. Der Anblick des Tafelberges, der schon fast zum Greifen nahe liegt, fördert unerwartete Kraftreserven in mir zutage. Jemand wartet dort auf mich... oder nicht? Ich wünschte, ich könnte fliegen... aber es gibt keine Vögel in der Wüste.

Kurz bevor die Sonne als glühend roter Ball hinter dem westlichen Horizont versinkt, erkenne ich im letzten Licht des Tages die breite Sandsteintreppe, die uns auf das Plateau des Tafelbergs hinaufführen wird. Jetzt sind es nur noch ein paar hundert Meter... und ich beginne wieder zu rennen. Niemand wird mich diesmal aufhalten. Meine Lungen brennen, und meine Oberschenkelmuskeln sind bereits taub, als ich schlitternd unter den Säulenarkaden zum Stehen komme, die wir vor sieben Wochen verlassen haben, um die Kristallwüste zu bezwingen. Ich weiß es wieder - dies ist der Fels der Weissagung. Unser Ziel. Keuchend blicke ich mich um, während die anderen zu mir aufschließen. Mein Blick schweift über die blassgrünen Geister, die durch die langen, sepiafarbenen Schatten der Säulen gleiten, uns neugierig und dennoch abweisend mustern. Jemand wartet hier auf mich... _oder nicht?_

Ich lasse meinen Bogen fallen, plötzlich fehlt meiner Hand die Kraft, ihn noch länger festzuhalten. Ich stolpere vorwärts, zwischen den Geistern hindurch, die beinahe erschrocken vor mir zurückweichen. Ich suche jeden Schatten ab, jeden Winkel, schaue hinter jede der hohen Sandsteinsäulen, und mit jedem Schritt wächst meine Verzweiflung.

Es ist niemand hier. Niemand außer den Geistern.


	57. Entscheidung

**57. Entscheidung**

_Niemand_. Niemand ist hier. Und ich war so sicher... wie konnte ich mich so irren, wie konnte mein Hirn mich so narren? Ich habe mir alles nur eingebildet... Enttäuschung und plötzliche Schwäche schwappen über mir zusammen wie eine Woge der Finsternis, und ich schnappe nach Luft, wimmernd und keuchend, taumle rückwärts, bis ich gegen eine der Säulen stoße. Langsam rutsche ich daran herunter, bis ich schließlich im Staub sitze und blicklos auf das leere Plateau stiere, unfähig, die Lider vor dem dunklen Rot der Sonne zu schließen. Die steinerne Säule in meinem Kreuz trägt noch Spuren der Hitze des Tages, ihr unnachgiebiger Stein drückt hart gegen meine Wirbelsäule. Die umbrafarbenen Rippen der Säulenschatten malen Streifenmuster in das blutrote Licht, und ich komme mir vor, als hätte mich ein gigantisches Urzeitmonster verschluckt, eins, zu dem die Riesenknochen gehören, von denen wir auf unserem Gewaltmarsch so viele gesehen haben. Rasselnde Geräusche durchbrechen die Stille der Wüste und das Schweigen der Geister. Es dauert etliche Sekunden, bis der Schmerz in meiner ausgetrockneten Kehle mir klarmacht, dass es mein eigenes heiseres Schluchzen ist, das in meinen Ohren kratzt. Ich würde weinen, wenn ich könnte. Aber ich kann nicht. Es kommen keine Tränen.

Jemand hat sich neben mich gesetzt. Stephan? Alesia? Vielleicht. Macht es einen Unterschied? Sie reden leise auf mich ein. Aber ich höre sie wie durch eine dicke Schicht Watte, ihre Worte sind nur weit entferntes, dumpfes Gemurmel in meinen Ohren. Mir ist, als stünde ich neben mir und sähe dabei zu, wie die allerletzten Reste meiner Kraft aus mir herausströmen, gleich dünnen, milchigen Nebelfäden, langsam, aber unaufhaltbar, und mich vollkommen leer zurücklassen. Dunkelheit schließt sich um mich, und mit der Dunkelheit kommen die Visionen wieder - das pulsierende Aufflammen eines magischen Portals hinter dem großen Steinpodest, auf dem die Geister umherschweben, ein blutiges Aufglühen im allerletzten Licht der Sonne, und durch das Portal schreitet ein Mann, hochgewachsen und schön... und ich kenne ihn...

...und alles vor meinen Augen wird schwarz. Viel schwärzer, als es eine Wüstennacht je sein könnte. Ihr verdammten Götter, was für ein niederträchtiges Spiel treibt ihr mit mir...

* * *

Ich schwebe, gleite durch eine Welle kühlen Wassers, das meine ausgedörrte Haut streichelt und mein Haar wie feingesponnene Seide um meinen Kopf fließen lässt. Und jemand hält mich, fest und sicher in beschützender Umarmung, taucht mich in das kühle, liebkosende Nass, und es ist das Schönste, was ich je gefühlt habe - fast...  
Die Welt um mich herum ist reine Geborgenheit und Farbe, ein beruhigendes, bräunliches Orange, nicht das grell gleißende Weiß der Wüstenhitze. Wo bin ich... ich träume... oder ich bin tot. Ja, natürlich. Das muss es sein. Und es ist gar nicht schlimm. Nicht furchterregend. Nicht einsam. Ich lächele.

_"Koishii... koishii! Wéi ní xíng?" _  
Diese Stimme... dunkel und warm und rauh vor Sorge. Ich kenne diese Stimme... Ich öffne die Augen und erblicke einen karmesin und zinnoberrot getönten Himmel, in dem der Wind die purpurn und schweflig gelb leuchtenden Wolken jagt, sie zu fantastischen Gebilden auftürmt und wieder auseinanderfegt, wieder und wieder. Mir wird schwindelig, ich muss die Lider wieder schließen.  
"_Koishii_ - bist du wach? _Bist du wach?_"  
Wieder diese Stimme. Ich werde emporgehoben, aus den Fluten heraus, und ich spüre, wie das kühle Wasser an meinem Körper herabströmt, wie meine nasse, schwere Mähne meinen Kopf nach unten zieht. Ich öffne die Augen wieder, zaghaft, nur einen Spalt, blinzle durch verklebte Wimpern, auf denen noch die silbrigen Wassertropfen perlen, und schaue in mandelförmige dunkle Augen, die in tiefen Schatten liegen. Mit Mühe, als wäre sie schwer wie ein Felsbrocken, hebe ich eine Hand, lege sie an die stoppelige Wange dessen, der mich in seinen Armen hält, und er erwidert den Druck, schmiegt sein Gesicht in meine Handfläche. Ich erinnere mich an dieses Gesicht. An diese Augen. Und an das Herzklopfen, das die Berührung seiner Haut bei mir auslöst.  
"_Koishii_", wispert er.  
Seltsam... ist das mein Name? Es muss wohl so sein. Sonst hätte er ihn nicht schon so oft gesagt.  
Ich erwidere seinen Blick, will etwas sagen, doch nur unverständliches Krächzen dringt aus meiner Kehle. Ich versuche es noch einmal. Und noch einmal.  
"Ich kenne dich", wispere ich schließlich. "_Feanor_. Du bist Feanor. Bin ich tot?"  
Ich höre, wie er langsam den Atem ausstößt. Fühle ihn auf meinem Gesicht. "Nein", antwortet er schließlich heiser. "Nein, das bist du nicht. Nicht ganz."

Ich spüre, wie der Druck seiner Umarmung sich verstärkt und umklammere sein Genick, ziehe mich hoch und presse meine Stirn gegen die seine, und es ist wie... wie nach Hause kommen. Ich möchte schon wieder weinen... vor Erleichterung. Vor Glück. Weil ich nicht tot bin. Weil stattdessen eine der verführerischen Visionen, die mir die Wüste geschickt hat, nun doch noch wahr geworden ist. Aber noch immer kommen keine Tränen, obwohl der Kloß in meiner Kehle so dick ist, dass er mir fast die Luft abschnürt.  
"Bei den Göttern, _koishii_... es hat nicht mehr viel gefehlt. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren", flüstert Feanor, und dann fühle ich seine Lippen, weich, warm und so flüchtig wie Libellenflügel auf meinen Augenlidern, meinen Wangen und schließlich auf meinem Mund, während er mit mir in die Knie geht, bis wir beide bis zum Hals im kühlen Wasser sitzen. Ich lasse mich fallen, in seine Arme und in seinen Kuss, hätte mich gar nicht wehren können, selbst wenn ich gewollt hätte - aber ich will ja gar nicht.

Viel schneller als mir lieb ist, muss ich den Kuss lösen, weil mir einfach die Luft ausgeht. Schweratmend lasse ich meinen Kopf zurück an Feanors Schulter fallen und blicke mich um, so gut ich es vermag, ohne mich zu bewegen. Was ist das für ein Ort? Ich war schon einmal hier... saftig grünes Gras umgibt den saphirblauen See, in dem wir hocken, im Hintergrund erkenne ich Palmen und topazfarbene Sanddünen - und über allem ragt einschüchternd der gewaltige Tafelberg empor. Der unheimliche, karminrote Himmel mit den jagenden Purpurwolken überzieht alles mit einem transparent rötlichen Schimmer, als würde man die Umgebung durch eine blutbefleckte Glasscheibe hindurch betrachten.

"Wo sind wir... und wo sind die anderen? Alesia und Orion? Und Stephan...Claude...", flüstere ich, als mir, einer nach dem anderen, die Namen meiner Freunde wieder einfallen.  
Feanor streichelt mein Gesicht, meine nassen Haare. "Sie sind dort hinten, am Ufer. Es geht ihnen gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Dies ist die Oase vor dem Tafelberg. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran?"  
Ich seufze leise, schmiege mich fester in seine Arme, lasse meine rechte Hand durch das kühle Wasser gleiten. Das weiche Fließen scheint mir wie ein Wunder. "Nur ganz entfernt... so als hätte ich es nicht selbst gesehen, sondern wüsste nur aus Erzählungen davon. Verstehst du?"  
Feanor nickt, seine Brauen ziehen sich mitfühlend zusammen. "Tari..."  
Tari? Ja. _Das_ ist mein Name. Ich erinnere mich. Es ist nur Feanor, der mich _koishii _nennt.  
"Vor acht Tagen ging meine Verbindung zu dir verloren. Ich konnte dich nicht mehr fühlen... ich habe gefürchtet, du seist tot. Die sechs Wochen davor waren schon schlimm, aber das... Ich bin fast verrückt geworden."  
Meine Hand hebt sich, legt sich auf meine Brust. "Die Kette... es war _deine_ Kette, nicht? _Du_ hast sie mir gegeben... und ich habe sie verloren... da war diese Schlange, weißt du... diese furchtbare Schlange... der Vergessene Arkanist... es tut mir leid... es tut mir..."  
"Schsch. Jetzt ist alles gut." Sanfte Lippen berühren meine Stirn, meine geschlossenen Augenlider, streicheln meine Wimpern, und ich spüre, wie ich lächele. Wie oft habe ich diesen Satz schon gehört in meinem Leben - jemand sagt 'alles ist gut', aber _nichts_ war gut... doch dieses Mal sind die Worte wahr. Es _ist_ alles gut - zumindest für den Moment. Ich lebe. Meine Freunde leben. _Feanor_ lebt... und ich muss ihm etwas sagen, etwas Wichtiges, etwas _sehr_ Wichtiges... doch die langsam zurückkehrenden Erinnerungen, herbeigeschwemmt von dem herrlich kühlen Wasser, überfordern meinen sandkranken Verstand, der sich nur langsam wieder erholt. Es ist zu viel, ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren.

Allmählich kommt alles wieder... der Grund unseres Hierseins. Der Aufstieg, der noch nicht ganz geschafft ist... die letzte Mission steht uns noch bevor. Der Kampf für die Rebellion in Kryta, Saidra und Evennia, gefangen vom Weißen Mantel, irgendwo in den Zittergipfeln - oder schon tot... Und _Rurik_... und Dagnar Steinhaupt. ich balle die Fäuste, knirsche mit den Zähnen, richte den Blick auf die flachen, blauen Wellen. _Das_ muss ich tun, wenn wir hier fertig sind, wenn unsere Freunde frei sind... ich muss dieses Monster töten. Muss meinen Liebsten rächen. Einen der _beiden_. Damit ich mit dem _anderen_ neu anfangen kann.  
"Was hast du?" Feanors Stimme klingt besorgt, er spürt, wie aufgewühlt ich bin. Wie gut er mich kennt...  
Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf, lege meine Wange zurück an seine Schulter, schließe die Augen wieder. Eine seiner langen Haarsträhnen fällt in mein Gesicht, kitzelt meine Nase. Ich puste sie nicht weg. "Nichts... meine Erinnerungen kommen zurück, das ist alles. Ich hatte so vieles vergessen, während wir durch die Wüste gewandert sind..."  
"Alesia hat mir erzählt, wie sehr die Sonne dir zugesetzt hat", antwortet er leise. "Es wird noch ein bisschen dauern, bis du wieder völlig gesund bist, _koishii_..."  
"Aber wir haben keine Zeit... wir müssen mit der Prophetin sprechen... und wir müssen in die Zittergipfel. Jetzt weiß ich es wieder."  
"Es dauert so lange wie es dauert, Tari", antwortet er ernst. "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du..."  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", unterbreche ich zusammenhanglos.  
Feanor lacht leise. Es klingt erleichtert, befreit - beinahe glücklich. "Ja. Ich auch. Ich habe stundenlang mit Ritualpriester Zahmut diskutiert - und schließlich hat er eingesehen, dass auch ich das Recht habe, mit der Prophetin zu sprechen und die letzte Aufstiegsmission anzugehen, um zu ihr zu gelangen - obwohl ich bereits aufgestiegen _bin_. Er hat mir gestattet, hier auf dich zu warten... und mir Zugang zu dieser Oase gewährt, jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden, um zu fischen und zu trinken. Im Gegenzug musste ich ihm und den anderen Geistern, die hier weilen, alles berichten, was sich in den letzten zweihundert Jahren, seit ihre Körper hier in der Wüste zugrunde gegangen sind, in der Welt zugetragen hat."  
Seine Arme schließen sich fester um mich, während das flache Wasser unsere Körper umspült.

"Es war nicht leicht... weil meine Gedanken immer bei dir waren. Weil ich so furchtbare Angst um dich hatte", fährt er leise fort. "Ich muss wohl meinen Ausbildern im Kloster danken, dass sie mich so umfassend unterrichtet haben, dass ich mein Wissen einfach abspulen konnte, ohne viel nachzudenken. Dies hier" - Feanor hebt einen Arm, vollführt eine weitläufige Geste, die die gesamte Oase einschließt - "ist ein seltsamer Ort, _koishii_. Der Ritualpriester sagt, er existiere außerhalb der Zeit... wie eine andere Dimension. Wenn wir ihn nicht zusammen, sondern kurz nacheinander betreten würden, würden wir uns nicht einmal treffen... Hier ist niemals richtig Tag, und niemals richtig Nacht. Der Himmel ist immer rot gewolkt, und nie sieht man die Sonne. Oder die Sterne. Und egal, was man hier tut - die Veränderung ist nie von Dauer. Wenn man das nächste Mal herkommt, und sei es nur wenige Minuten später, ist alles wieder so wie vorher. An diesem Ort werden wir die letzte Mission beginnen... jeder für sich allein."  
"Den Kampf gegen das Spiegelbild... den Kampf gegen _sich selbst_", murmle ich. "Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"  
"Nein." Feanor schüttelt den Kopf, blickt in die Ferne, auf den riesigen Tafelberg. "Ich habe dir ja schon erzählt, dass der Aufstieg in Cantha ganz anders vonstatten geht... es ist viel einfacher."  
"Ja... ich erinnere mich. Die Konfrontation mit den Himmlischen Wesen... nicht? Hast du mit den Göttern gesprochen, in Cantha? Nachdem du die Himmlischen besiegt hast?"  
"Nein. Ich habe etwas... gefühlt. Wie eine... Untersuchung. Und dann - Wohlwollen. Aber nur sehr flüchtig. Es war merkwürdig... nicht so, wie ich mir eine Begegnung mit den Göttern vorstelle."  
"Vielleicht ist _nichts_ so, wie wir es uns vorstellen", erwidere ich leise. "Diese... Berührung.. die haben wir auch gespürt. Nach dem Ritual der Reinigung, das der Geisterheld durchgeführt hat. Am Durstigen Fluss." Ich schließe schaudernd die Augen, als die Erinnerung wiederkommt, die Erinnerung an die stundenlangen Kämpfe in der Gluthitze unter der brutalen Sonne, an die grausame Macht der großen Schlangen, an ihre Bosheit und ihre Aggressivität, an all das Blut und die Erschöpfung, an die Angst und die Schmerzen.  
"Was hast du? Wird dir kalt?" Sein Blick senkt sich wieder, sucht besorgt mein Gesicht ab.  
"Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es war", flüstere ich, ohne seine Frage zu beantworten. "Jetzt, da ich mich wieder erinnern kann... es ist ein Wunder, dass wir noch leben. Und dass wir geschafft haben, was wir sollten."

Allmählich wird mir wirklich kalt. Die Sonne brennt hier bei weitem nicht so heiß wie draußen in der offenen Wüste, und ich beginne zu bibbern, weil mir das Wasser plötzlich eisig vorkommt. Feanor steht auf, hebt mich heraus und trägt mich mit langen, vorsichtigen Schritten ans Ufer. Ich kann hören, wie das Wasser um seine Beine strömt. Auf dem weichen Gras setzt er mich behutsam ab, ruft sofort drei Heilgeister herbei, durch deren transparent blaugrüne Formen hindurch ich noch immer den Himmel schimmern sehe, bräunlich wie eine Schicht getrockneten Blutes. Während ich spüre, wie neue Energie mich durchdringt, streichle ich die langen, seidigen Grashalme, staunend, als wären sie eins der größten Mysterien der Welt. Fasziniert zerreibe ich sie zwischen den Fingerspitzen. Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut sich Gras anfühlt... und wie herrlich frisch es duftet.

Feanor kramt unterdessen in meinem Bündel, fördert meine dünne, zerschlissene Decke zutage und wickelt mich hinein.  
"Du brauchst Ruhe, und etwas zu trinken." Er reicht mir einen Wasserschlauch, den ich langsam, aber ohne abzusetzen leertrinke. Noch nie war etwas so köstlich wie dieses klare Wasser, das vermutlich aus dem See stammt.

Feanor lächelt, während er mir beim Trinken zusieht, wischt mir liebevoll ein paar Tropfen aus den Mundwinkeln, nachdem ich ihm den leeren Schlauch zurückgegeben habe. Ich bekomme einen Schluckauf.

"Gut so, _koishii_. Du kannst mehr haben, wann immer du willst."

Feanor hockt sich hinter mich. Er murmelt leise Worte auf Canthanisch in mein Ohr, rubbelt meine Schultern und Oberarme trocken. Ich schließe die Augen und höre das Lächeln in seiner Stimme - und das leise Reißen der _jellabah_, deren feine Seide, nach all den Wochen in der Wüste an vielen Stellen hauchdünn gescheuert, dieser Belastung nicht mehr standhält.

Mir fällt etwas ein. "Feanor... wo ist Norazul? Ich muss... ich möchte ihm danken. Ohne seine Obsidianpfeile und die ätzende Brühe, die er als sein Blut bezeichnet - ich weiß nicht, ob wir hier wären, wenn wir das nicht gehabt hätten."

"Er ist abgereist, kurz nachdem ihr losgegangen wart." Er glättet vorsichtig die langen, verfilzten Strähnen meiner Haare, zupft ein paar der unzähligen Knoten heraus. "Er will ein paar Leute zusammentrommeln. Für die Zittergipfel. Er wird erfreut sein zu hören, dass dir seine Hilfe nützlich war. Er denkt nämlich, du kannst ihn nicht leiden."

"Das ist übertrieben", murmle ich.

"Gut. Das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang." Feanor haucht einen Kuss auf meinen Scheitel. "Ich werde mich jetzt um etwas zu essen kümmern. Ihr müsst doch alle völlig ausgehungert sein."  
Essen? Sieben Wochen Diät aus zähem Trockenfleisch, später ergänzt durch gebratene Hydraschenkel, sehnig, knorpelig und mit widerlich bitterem Beigeschmack, und harte, faserige Wurzeln, die auch nach stundenlangem Kochen weder weich noch irgendwie geschmackvoll zu bekommen waren, haben mich längst wünschen lassen, dass die Nahrungsaufnahme keine physische Notwendigkeit wäre. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich hungrig bin - aber ich habe absolut keinen Appetit.  
"Essen? Was hast du denn vor?", frage ich misstrauisch.  
"Ich fange uns ein paar Fische. Der See ist voll davon", antwortet Feanor und steht geschmeidig auf. Sofort vermisse ich seine Nähe, wünschte, er würde hier sitzenbleiben und mich im Arm halten und nie mehr loslassen.  
Ächzend mache ich Anstalten, mich zu erheben. "Du kannst doch gar nicht fischen." Ich kichere probeweise. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen. Es klingt etwas brüchig, klappt aber ansonsten ganz gut. "Warte auf mich. Ich werde dir helfen."  
Feanor drückt mich zurück ins Gras, küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn. "Bleib sitzen. Was glaubst du, habe ich die letzten sieben Wochen getan? Wenn ich nicht fischen könnte, wäre ich hier verhungert."

Während Alesia, Stephan, Orion und Claude von ihrer Erfrischungstour im See zurückkehren und sich zu mir setzen, blicke ich Feanor hinterher, betrachte gedankenverloren seinen muskulösen nackten Rücken, seine offene mahagonifarbene Mähne, die feucht und schwer zwischen seinen Schulterblättern klebt, die langen, kräftigen Beine. Er muss während all der Zeit noch etwas anderes getan haben als fischen, überlege ich, während Alesia mir etwas erzählt, das ich nicht höre. Sein Erscheinungsbild ist noch trockener geworden, will mir scheinen; die Haut scheint sich noch straffer über den harten Muskelsträngen zu spannen als früher. Wahrscheinlich hat er Tag für Tag mit dem Schwert trainiert, Stunde um Stunde, um die Zeit totzuschlagen... Ich beobachte das Spiel seiner Muskulatur, während er in den See hineinwatet und schließlich bewegungslos stehenbleibt, den Oberkörper leicht nach vorn geneigt, den Blick unverwandt auf das kaum bewegte Wasser gerichtet, eine Hand erhoben, bis er einen Fisch erspäht, blitzschnell zugreift und das zappelnde Tier ans Ufer wirft - genau so, wie ich es immer mache. Seine Bewegungen sind so geschmeidig und anmutig wie die einer Raubkatze, und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Am liebsten würde ich zu ihm laufen und mich in seine Arme stürzen...

"Alle Achtung. Das kann er genauso gut wie du. Er sieht nur besser dabei aus", meint Alesia und feixt.  
"Du hast deine Lebensgeister ja schnell wiedergefunden, dass du schon wieder lahme Witze reißen kannst", erwidere ich mit mauligem Unterton, weil sie mich aus meinen Betrachtungen gezerrt hat.

Ich muss mit ihm sprechen... ich muss ihm sagen, dass...

"Einer der Vorteile, wenn man sich selbst heilen kann", unterbricht Alesia erneut meine Gedanken, und ich lasse mich mit entnervtem Seufzer auf den Rücken fallen und schließe die Augen, betrachte den Abdruck von Feanors Gestalt, den das rote Licht des glühenden Himmels hinter meinen Lidern zurückgelassen hat, während Alesia weiter auf mich einredet.

Irgendwann... bald. Wenn wir allein sind. Wenn wir ein bisschen Zeit für uns haben.

Feanors Gestalt vor meinem inneren Auge beginnt, sich vor dem warmen, orangeroten Hintergrund aufzulösen, mit ihm zu verschmelzen wie Wachs, das in der Hitze einer Kerzenflamme zerläuft. Ich will die Augen öffnen, doch Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ersticken meine Absicht im Keim und ich dämmere weg, hinein in einen Zustand zwischen Schlaf und Wachen, zwischen Traum und Tagtraum, in dem ich wieder über endlose Dünen aus Kristallsand wandere, schwerelos, schwebend - allein, und doch wieder nicht, und mit jedem Schritt fällt ein kleines Stück des zerrissenen Gemütszustands, der einer Art seelenwundem Wahnsinn glich und der mich all die letzten Wochen begleitet hat, von mir ab.

Das Knurren meines eigenen Magens weckt mich, bevor der Duft der über einem kleinen Feuer gerösteten frischen, fetten Fische es tun kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, noch nie in meinem Leben so hungrig gewesen zu sein, und noch nie ein so köstliches Mahl verspeist zu haben. Dennoch mache ich nach einem halben Fisch schon schlapp, während Stephan bereits den fünften in sich hineinstopft und mit dem kühlen Wasser aus dem See nachspült.  
"Du musst mehr essen, Tari", erklärt er kauend und wischt sich mit dem Unterarm das Fett vom Kinn. "Weißt du überhaupt, wie du aussiehst? Wie ein Gerippe!" Er deutet mit den Händen eine Breite an, die etwa der meines Knies entspricht. Orion kichert, murmelt etwas wie "sag ich doch! Meine Rede!".  
"Morgen, Stephan. Versprochen", seufze ich ergeben. "Aber heute nicht mehr, sonst platze ich." Ich reibe mir über den Bauch, der sich anfühlt, als hätte ich ein ganzes Dolyak verschlungen, inklusive Fell, Hörnern und Hufen.

Während Feanor die anderen über unsere Erlebnisse in der Wüste ausfragt, döse ich mit dem Kopf an seiner Schulter vor mich hin, meine Wange an seiner warmen Haut, meine Hand in die seine verschränkt - die Hand eines Kriegers, schwielig, hart und stark, nicht weichlich und nachgiebig wie die eines Magiers, der er doch eigentlich ist...

Bereits halb weggetreten, frage ich mich, ob die Götter vielleicht tatsächlich etwas mit mir vorhaben. Ob ich einen Zweck zu erfüllen habe. Oder warum sonst lebe ich noch? Ich hätte tot sein müssen. _Wir alle_ hätten tot sein müssen.  
Und warum... warum beschenkt mich das Schicksal mit der Chance auf eine zweite große Liebe? Aber was, wenn...  
Ich schrecke hoch, bin plötzlich hellwach, so furchtbar ist der Gedanke, der durch meinen Kopf jagt und mein Herz zusammenquetscht.

Was, wenn es wieder passiert? Was, wenn ich _auch ihn_ verliere?

Bei allem, was uns noch bevorsteht, wäre das nicht einmal unwahrscheinlich. Und eines weiß ich genau - ich würde das kein zweites Mal durchstehen.  
Mit klopfendem Herzen mustere ich Feanors Profil, das sich klar und scharf umrissen vor dem unverändert roten Himmel abzeichnet, betrachte ihn, als sähe ich ihn zum ersten Mal. Wie schön er ist... schön und klug... so stark, und dennoch kann er so sanft sein. Plötzlich erkenne ich, dass ich mir keine Zukunft mehr vorstellen kann, in der er nicht bei mir ist, und eine feine, dünne Stahlnadel bohrt sich heimtückisch in mein Herz, entringt mir ein unhörbares, ersticktes Wimmern.

_Was, wenn ich auch ihn verliere?_

Feanor, der gerade aufmerksam Orions opulent ausgeschmücktem Bericht darüber lauscht, wie er den Vergessenen Arkanisten, der die Kristallscherbe bewachte, mit einem Kugelblitz gefüttert hat, bemerkt meine plötzliche Beunruhigung, wendet den Kopf und mustert mich besorgt.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Was hast du?", fragt er leise in mein Ohr, so dass die anderen nichts hören.  
"N-nichts", lüge ich raspelnd. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen?

"M-mir ist schlecht. Ich muss zu viel gegessen haben. Anscheinend vertrage ich nur noch einen Streifen Trockenfleisch pro Tag." Ich sehe es Feanors Gesicht an, dass mein Versuch eines beruhigenden Lächelns ziemlich kläglich ausfällt.  
Er betrachtet mich zweifelnd. Er glaubt mir nicht. Doch er ist klug genug, jetzt nicht mit mir zu diskutieren. Stattdessen spricht er einen leisen Heilzauber, der an meinem eigentlichen Problem natürlich gar nichts ändert.  
"Besser?", fragt er mitfühlend. "Leg dich hin. Nach all den Strapazen brauchst du vor allem Ruhe."  
Ich nicke so enthusiastisch wie ich kann, und er drückt mich sanft ins Gras, bettet meinen Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel. Das letzte, was ich sehe, bevor mir die Augen zufallen, ist Chili, die so glücklich mit ihrer Fischration beschäftigt ist, dass wohl neben ihr die Welt untergehen könnte und es würde ihr höchstens ein missmutiges Peitschen ihres langen Schwanzes entlocken.

Und obwohl mein Körper so unendlich müde ist, findet mein Geist keine Ruhe und hält mich wach, während mein Herz wild und hart gegen meine Rippen hämmert. Zu sehr beschäftigen mich all die Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort weiß, die Entscheidungen, die eigentlich doch so einfach zu treffen sind, und die Worte, die in meiner Seele brennen werden, bis ich sie endlich ausspreche - und vor deren Konsequenzen ich mich mehr fürchte als vor allen Feinden, denen ich in meinem Leben je entgegentreten musste.

* * *

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbringen wir in einer Art gespannter Ruhe, pendeln zwischen der Oase, in der wir wegen der Verschiebung der Zeitebenen, die dort herrscht, leider nie länger als ein paar Stunden bleiben dürfen, und dem säulenumstandenen Hochplateau unter der unerbittlichen Wüstensonne hin und her. Zahmut, der Ritualpriester-Geist, bemüht sich keineswegs, sein Erstaunen darüber zu verbergen, dass wir noch leben, dass wir unsere Missionen bestanden und die Vergessenen besiegt haben, ohne dabei zu sterben. Im Gegenteil, ich habe fast den Eindruck, dass es ihn auf gewisse Weise beleidigt, dass ein kleiner Trupp von fünf Abenteurern geschafft hat, woran sein ganzes Volk vor zweihundert Jahren versagt hat. Sein blasierter, abschätzig-zweifelnder Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem er uns über unsere Erlebnisse ausfragt, kann allerdings kaum über seine brennende Neugier hinwegtäuschen.

Ich überlasse den anderen das Reden, vor allem Orion, der seine Heldenrolle genussvoll auskostet. Nun ja, es ist sein gutes Recht. Er hat es sich verdient, überlege ich und grinse schwach, während ich von meinem Platz im schmalen Schatten einer der runenbedeckten Säulen aus beobachte, wie der weißblonde Magier, unterstützt von Alesia, Stephan und dem schweigsamen, aber sichtlich amüsierten Claude, dem Ritualpriester gerade mit weitschweifigen Gesten seine großen Taten schildert. Wortfetzen wie 'paff!' und 'buuuumm!' und beredte, spritzige Handbewegungen verraten mir, dass er wieder bei seinem Glanzstück angekommen ist - dem Auseinanderplatzen des Vergessenen Arkanisten, dem der Kugelblitz meines elementarmagischen Freundes nicht sonderlich gut bekommen ist.

Langsam schleicht die Zeit dahin, Stunde um Stunde hocke ich im Schatten oder wandere ruhelos unter der glühenden Sonne hin und her. Feanor hält sich stets in meiner Nähe, doch wenn ich allein sein muss, reicht ein Blick von mir, und er zieht sich zurück, mit tiefen Sorgenfalten zwischen den dunklen Brauen, aber ohne mich zu drängen. Er spürt, dass etwas in mir vorgeht, und er weiß, dass ich ihm alles sagen werde, wenn die Zeit reif ist. Und während mein Körper und mein Verstand dank seiner Heilkünste und der stark verbesserten Kost rasch gesunden, quält mich unablässig die Frage, ob ich zulassen soll, dass er auch noch die allerletzten Mauern einreißt, die ich um die Trümmer meines Herzens herum errichtet habe, ob ich ihn so tief in meine Seele eindringen lassen soll wie nur _einen_ je zuvor.

Was, wenn ich_ auch ihn _verliere?

Die Entscheidung muss getroffen werden. Bald. Denn schon brennt die Unruhe in mir, ich will weiter, will nicht noch mehr Zeit vertrödeln, will in die Zittergipfel, will endlich angehen, was ich tun muss. Meinen Freunden helfen. Meinen Geliebten rächen. Und zwischen mir und meinem Ziel steht noch der endgültige Aufstieg. Triumph - oder Scheitern. Das Recht, mit der Prophetin zu sprechen und dereinst nach meinem Ableben in der Halle der Helden zu verweilen - oder mich den Geistern der Kristallwüste anzuschließen, in ewiger Agonie, ein endloses Dasein in Ruhelosigkeit und lebendem Tod, Jahrhunderte, Jahrtausende, während derer ich zusehen werde, wie meine Seele langsam vertrocknet, bis eines Tages die Welt selbst vergeht.

* * *

Am Abend des zweiten Tages, als die Sonne bereits wie ein glühender Feuerball dicht über dem Horizont hängt, ist die Zeit gekommen. Wir alle spüren es - _jetzt_ ist der richtige Moment. Als gehorchten wir dem Kommando einer geheimnisvollen, unsichtbaren Macht, erheben wir uns von dem staubbedeckten, von den Äonen glattgeschliffenen Felsboden. Wir greifen nach unseren Bündeln, tauschen wortlose Blicke, packen unsere Waffen fester, vergewissern uns, ob Rüstung, Stiefeldolche und Waffengurte am richtigen Platz sitzen. Ich habe noch alle meine Obsidianpfeile - nicht einer ging mir verloren oder zerbrach -, aber nicht mehr einen einzigen Tropfen von Norazuls ätzendem Blut. Ich werde die Schlacht gegen mich selbst ohne dieses Hilfsmittel gewinnen müssen.

"Nun ist es soweit. Sieg oder Tod!", deklamiert Ritualpriester Zahmut, als wir geschlossen vor ihm stehen. Meine Finger liegen in Feanors großer Hand, fest umschlossen, ziehen Zuversicht und Hoffnung aus seiner Gegenwart. Mit den Fingerkuppen kann ich sein Blut pochen fühlen, und mein Herz klopft immer schneller und immer lauter, bis ich mich wundere, dass sich nicht alle zu mir umdrehen. Bevor ich meinem Spiegelbild gegenübertrete, muss ich noch etwas anderes tun. Und ich _werde_ es tun.

"Euer Aufstieg steht jetzt unmittelbar bevor", fährt der Priester fort. "Bedenkt, was auf dem Spiel steht. Bedenkt Eure Verantwortung, denn Ihr habt nicht nur Euer eigenes Schicksal in der Hand, sondern auch das unseres größten Helden, Turai Ossa - und damit das des untergegangenen Volkes von Elona. Siegt Ihr, befreit Ihr uns alle. Scheitert Ihr, scheitern wir mit Euch."

Mit seinem Zweihandstab malt er mehrere komplizierte Runen in die allmählich abkühlende Luft, und das Portal zum Tafelberg hinter ihm erwacht zum Leben, beginnt, in allen Regenbogenfarben vor der blutigen Sonne zu schillern.

"Ich werde Euch nun einlassen, einen nach dem anderen, und der Fels der Weissagung wird sich für Euch öffnen. Beachtet die Runensteine! Hüllt Euch in das Göttliche Feuer, damit Ihr die Aufmerksamkeit der Götter auf Euch zieht, dann ist Euch ihr wohlwollender Blick gewiss!" Er gibt einen Laut von sich, den ich für ein ersticktes Räuspern halten würde, wenn der Priester ein Mensch wäre, und kein Geist. "Viel Glück", fügt er leiser hinzu. "Mögen die Götter mit Euch sein!"

Der Ritualpriester tritt beiseite, macht den Weg zum schimmernden Portal frei. Wir sehen uns an, und wortlos packen wir uns an den Händen, treten dicht zusammen, legen einander die Arme auf die Schultern, drücken die Köpfe aneinander, und ich fühle das Herzklopfen der anderen wie mein eigenes.

Stephan ist der erste, der sich aus unserem Kreis löst und mit selbstbewussten Schritten durch das Portal marschiert. Orion schüttelt sein weißblondes Haar energisch nach hinten und folgt ihm, und nach wenigen Sekunden geht Claude hindurch, kühl und scheinbar unbeteiligt, wie immer, wirft uns noch ein letztes schiefes Grinsen zu. Alesia dreht sich zu mir um, schaut hoch in mein Gesicht, und sekundenlang starren wir einander in die Augen.

"Mach's richtig, Tari", flüstert sie mir schließlich zu. Dann wendet sie sich ab und schreitet mit zierlichen Schritten durch das schillernde Energiefeld.

Nun sind nur noch Feanor und ich übrig. Jetzt muss es geschehen.

Ich blicke zu ihm hoch. Trotz der Glut, die die sterbende Sonne über ihn ausschüttet, ist sein Gesicht blass, und ich kann sehen, dass er Angst hat. Nicht um sich. Um _mich_.

"Ihr müsst gehen!", befiehlt der Ritualpriester.

"Einen Moment haben wir noch." Ich ziehe Feanor an der Hand hinter mir her, hinter eine der verwitterten Säulen. Wieder ein Abschied hinter einer Säule. Genau wie vor sieben Wochen. Vielleicht ist es sogar dieselbe Säule. Und vielleicht ist es _heute_ wirklich ein Abschied für immer. Vielleicht ist es die letzte Chance.

Im letzten Licht des verglühenden Wüstentages recke ich mich ihm entgegen, streichle mit bebenden Fingern sein Gesicht, sein langes Haar, dessen vordere Partien er wieder auf dem Oberkopf zusammengebunden hat, damit es ihn beim Kämpfen nicht behindert. Ich sehe, wie er schluckt. Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken, um in seinen dunklen, warmen Blick eintauchen zu können.

"_Koishii_...", beginnt er, doch ich lege die Fingerspitzen auf seine Lippen.

"Ich will... ich muss...", setze ich heiser an, stocke dann wieder. Es sind so einfache Worte. Warum ist es so unglaublich schwer, sie auszusprechen?

"_Koishii_... wenn wir..."

"Schsch. Ich... ich muss dir etwas sagen. Etwas Wichtiges."


	58. Der Aufstieg

**58. Der Aufstieg**

Ich schlucke hart und trocken, hefte meine Augen auf Feanors blasses Gesicht. Er ist so schön... ich vergesse zu blinzeln. Er auch. Stumm starren wir einander in die Augen, bewegungslos, wie eingefroren. Er kann seine Emotionen nicht verbergen, will es vielleicht auch gar nicht. Neugier, Hoffnung und Verwirrung, Sorge und gespannte Erwartung gleiten über seine Züge hinweg wie Wolkenschatten, die vor der Sonne vorbeiziehen. Ich räuspere mich. Schlucke noch einmal. Beiße mir auf die Lippen. Schließlich schlinge ich beide Arme um seine Schultern, stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mich an ihn zu pressen und meine Wange gegen seinen Hals zu legen. Der allmählich abkühlende Abendwind fängt sich in unseren Haaren, vermischt sie miteinander und weht sie vor meine Augen wie einen Vorhang, dunkelrot und mahagoni.

So einfache Worte. Und so schwer auszusprechen.

"Halt mich... halt mich fest", flüstere ich heiser.  
"Was ist es, _koishii_? Was willst du mir sagen?" Feanors Arme schließen sich um meine Taille, warm, kraftvoll und sanft zugleich, während ich höre, wie der Ritualpriester ungeduldig nach uns ruft. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.  
Ich lege den Kopf nach hinten, suche wieder seinen Blick, tauche tief hinein.

"Wenn... wenn ich...", beginne ich rauh und stocke wieder, atme zittrig aus, versuche, mich zusammenzureißen. Ich will diese Worte nicht stottern wie eine Geisteskranke. Vielleicht habe ich nur diese eine Gelegenheit, sie zu sagen. Er wird gleich sein Leben riskieren - meinetwegen. _Ich_ muss den Aufstieg meistern. Feanor nicht. Er hat das bereits hinter sich. Er hätte in die Zittergipfel reisen und dort auf mich warten können. Doch davon hat er nichts hören wollen.

Wie still es ist... ich höre nur das leise Pfeifen des Windes um die uralten Sandsteinsäulen - und den Schlag meines Herzens. Es pocht in meinem Hals, verengt meine Kehle. Pulst in meinen Ohren. Versetzt mein Blut in rhythmisches Rauschen.  
Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft, ringe mit den Worten, mit meiner Stimme, die mir nicht gehorchen will. Schließlich bricht es einfach aus mir heraus, heiser und bebend, das, was in mir brodelt, seit der Glutofen der Wüste alle Zweifel in meinem Herzen zu Asche verbrannt hat.

"W-wenn ich... wenn ich es nicht schaffe... dann sollst du wissen, dass... dass ich dich liebe."

Ich schließe kurz die Augen, während meine verkrampften Finger sich in Feanors Rückenmuskeln bohren. Es ist geschafft. Es ist gesagt. Warum hört mein Herz nicht auf, in dieser irrwitzigen Geschwindigkeit gegen meine Rippen zu trommeln, als wären sie ein Kerker, aus dem es auszubrechen gilt?

Ehe Feanor antworten kann, fahre ich mit brüchiger Stimme fort, die so trocken klingt wie die Wüste selbst: "Und... und wenn _du_ es nicht schaffst, dann... dann wisse, dass ich dir folgen werde. W-wohin auch immer. In die Nebel. In Grenths Reich. Wo auch immer du sein wirst. Ich finde dich. So...sobald ich getan habe, w-was ich auf dieser Welt noch tun muss... du... du weißt, was ich meine. Saidra. Evennia. Und _Dagnar_. I-ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein. Ver...verstehst du?"

Feanor schluckt. Ich sehe, wie sein Kehlkopf zuckt, vernehme sein kaum hörbares Keuchen, fühle den warmen Luftstoß seines Atems auf meinen Lippen. Er hat sichtlich Mühe, die Fassung zu wahren, und irgend etwas tief in meinem Inneren ist erleichtert, dass es ihm nicht anders geht als mir. Aber seine dunklen Augen leuchten, wie von einem inneren Feuer entflammt. Als würden die Sterne selbst darin scheinen.  
"Ist das wahr?", flüstert er.  
Ich nicke, unfähig, noch mehr zu sagen. Ich habe mich bereits völlig verausgabt.  
_"Suànshì... koishii. Wò'àinì... wò'àinì..."_ Und dann schließt er eine Hand um meinen Hinterkopf, gräbt seine Finger in mein Haar und legt seine Lippen auf meine, weich zuerst, zögernd und beinahe ungläubig, doch bald schon mit wachsendem Hunger und Begehren, voller leidenschaftlicher Versprechungen. Ich fühle seinen Herzschlag, die Wärme seines Körpers und die harten Muskeln unter meinen Fingern, schmecke seine Liebe und seine Angst um mich, seine Verzweiflung darüber, dass wir uns schon wieder trennen müssen, will nichts davon je vergessen... und für wenige, viel zu wenige Minuten versinkt alles um uns herum ins Nichts, als würden wir in den Wolken stehen, als gäbe es keinen Aufstieg, keine Wüste, kein Tyria, als hätte die ganze Welt nie existiert. Nur wir beide.

Bläuliches Zwielicht liegt über dem Hochplateau, als ich die Augen wieder öffne. Ich möchte ihn nicht loslassen. Nicht schon wieder. _Nie _wieder. Aber es muss sein. Ich weiß es. Und er auch.  
"Ich muss gehen", hauche ich in seinen Mund hinein. Ich löse die Hände von seinen Schultern, lege sie auf seine Brust.  
Nur zögernd gibt er meine Lippen frei. Seine Hände gleiten über meinen Rücken, meine Schultern, meine Arme entlang und schließen sich um meine Finger. Er presst die Lippen kurz zusammen und nickt, eine kurze, eckige Bewegung.

"Du musst siegen. Du _musst_", flüstert er, rauh und eindringlich. In seinen Augen spiegelt sich das letzte Lodern der sinkenden Sonne. Gleich wird sie vollständig hinter dem Horizont verschwunden sein und das Hochplateau in Finsternis zurücklassen. Es ist Zeit.  
"Du auch." Ein letzter Druck seiner Hände, bis meine Finger leise knacken. Ein letzter Blick, der mehr sagt als all die Worte, für die wir keine Zeit mehr haben. Plötzlich fühle ich, wie mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen.

Ich krampfe die Fäuste um seine Finger, drücke sie, _fest_, nehme all meine Kraft zusammen. Dann löse ich mich aus seinen Armen, wende mich ab und marschiere zum Podest, hinter dem das magische Portal mich erwartet. Meine Knie fühlen sich an wie Pudding, und doch klingen meine Schritte erstaunlich hart auf dem staubbedeckten Felsboden. Viel energischer und zuversichtlicher, als ich mich fühle. Nur noch ein paar Meter. Feanors Blick glüht in meinem Rücken, brennt auf meiner Haut. Und in meinem Herzen.  
Ich blicke nicht zurück, nicke nur dem Ritualpriester kurz zu, der bereits ungeduldig mit seinem Stab auf den Boden pocht und mir einen strafenden Blick zuwirft. Ein Schritt noch. Ich zögere kurz, verharre mitten in der Bewegung. Vielleicht sind wir einander zum letzten Mal so nah. Wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehe... nein. Ich zwinge meine Beine, mir zu gehorchen. Und schreite durch das eisblau und glutrot schillernde Energiefeld. Meinem Aufstieg entgegen. Oder meinem Ende.

* * *

Zögernd öffne ich die Augen, nachdem der Schwindel, den der Schritt durch das magische Portal in mir ausgelöst hat, vergangen ist und mein Magen aufgehört hat, sich um sich selbst zu drehen. Mit Gewalt unterdrücke ich jeden Gedanken an das, was ich verlieren könnte... überhaupt jeden Gedanken, der nichts mit dem zu tun hat, was unmittelbar vor mir liegt - aber es fällt mir unendlich schwer. Weil ich plötzlich wieder etwas zu verlieren _habe_.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, bis mein Kiefer schmerzt, schaue mich um. Auf den ersten Blick ist die Oase wie immer - mein Blick schweift über den saphirblauen See, das smaragdgrüne Gras, über die topazfarbenen Dünen vor dem rubinroten Himmel mit den amethystfarbenen Wolken. Als würde man in die Schmuckschatulle der Götter blicken. Und das gewaltige Massiv des Tafelberges, der sich über allem erhebt, schimmert silbrig in hartem, grauem Granit, einschüchternd und bedrohlich. Kein Lüftchen regt sich hier, die Oberfläche des Sees liegt glatt wie ein Spiegel aus blauem Glas, nicht einmal die tiefgrünen Palmwedel bewegen sich. Es ist so totenstill, dass ich noch immer das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen höre. Es klingt wie die viele Meilen weit entfernte Meeresbrandung.

Vor dem großen, hellen Steinpodest, über dem sich die Spitzen der leicht gekrümmten, aufeinander zugeneigten Runenobelisken beinahe berühren, erwartet mich der Geist von Turai Ossa. In seinen transparenten Armen hält er den Sehkristall. Er blickt mir entgegen, scheint mir ermutigend zuzulächeln, während ich mich ihm mit zögernden Schritten nähere. Chili hält sich dicht neben mir, ihre mächtige Schulter reibt gegen meinen Oberschenkel, meine linke Hand liegt auf ihrer breiten Stirn. Ich fühle, wie sie vibriert, drei Zentner ruhige, gespannte Aufmerksamkeit unter weichem, staubigem Fell. Ich werde sie baden müssen, überlege ich zusammenhanglos.

"Ahai, kleine Waldläuferin. Willkommen am Fels der Weissagung", grüßt der Geisterheld mit seiner seltsam hohlen, tiefen Stimme. "Nun ist es endlich soweit. Ihr könnt diesen Tag zu einem denkwürdigen Ereignis machen. Wenn Ihr siegt." Er betrachtet mich erwartungsvoll, doch ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf erwidern soll. Wenn ich _nicht_ siege, wird das auch ein denkwürdiger Tag. Zumindest für mich. Nämlich der meines Todes. Ich schnaube leise, als dieser Gedanke durch mein Hirn schießt.

"Ich... ich werde mein Bestes tun", entgegne ich schließlich unbeholfen.

"Wenn Ihr siegreich seid, erwarten Euch die Götter - und die Prophetin. Und _ich_ werde Euch erwarten, in der Unterwelt, wenn Eure Zeit gekommen ist. Um Euch persönlich in die Halle der Helden zu geleiten."

Ich nicke und vermerke dankbar, dass er kein Wort darüber verliert, was mit mir passieren wird, wenn ich scheitere.

Turai Ossas Geist bewegt sich auf die Mitte des Podestes zu, in einer eigentümlichen Mischung aus Marschieren und Schweben. Er hebt den großen Sehkristall hoch über sein Haupt, dorthin, wo die Spitzen der Runenobelisken einander am nächsten kommen. Ein breiter, grellweißer Strahl aus gebündeltem Licht schießt aus dem Himmel herab durch das Zentrum und hüllt den Sehkristall ein, reißt ihn dem Geisterhelden förmlich aus den Armen und hält ihn in der Höhe fest, wie in einem Kraftfeld, lässt ihn langsam um die eigene Achse rotieren. Ich trete unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück, schnappe hörbar nach Luft.

"Seht Ihr die Runensteine dort?" Der Geisterheld deutet auf den Grasstreifen, der das Podest vom Ufer des Sees trennt.

Ich nicke. Dort, wo vorher nie etwas anderes war als grünes Gras, schimmern nun drei große flache Steinplatten, grob sechseckig behauen, auf denen jeweils eine Rune in weißem Glühen erstrahlt.

Ich wende mich um und lege den Kopf ins Genick, um in das Gesicht des Geistes blicken zu können, in die ruhigen, fast schwarzen Augen, die mich voll Hoffnung anschauen.

"Was muss ich tun?", flüstere ich. Ich will all das möglichst schnell hinter mich bringen, um wieder mit meinen Freunden vereint zu sein... und mit Feanor.

"Begebt Euch in den Lichtstrahl unter dem Sehkristall", rumpelt Turai Ossa. "Hüllt Euch in das Göttliche Feuer. Dann tretet auf die Runensteine, und Euer Weg wird klar vor Euch liegen."

Seine riesige, geisterhafte Hand streicht über mein Haar, wie ein kühler Hauch herbstlichen Morgennebels. "Geht mit allen guten Wünschen des elonischen Volkes. Möget Ihr siegreich sein!"

"Danke", murmele ich. Ich starre noch ein paar Sekunden in sein durchsichtiges Antlitz, während mein Herz, das sich gerade beruhigt hatte, wieder schneller zu schlagen beginnt, dann schreite ich langsam nach vorn, unter den rotierenden Sehkristall, bis mich das gleißend weiße Licht einhüllt. Ich schließe unwillkürlich die Augen vor seinem Blenden, nur ein paar Sekunden, bis mich die Neugier zwingt, sie wieder einen Spalt zu öffnen. Meine Haut beginnt zu prickeln, Magie durchströmt mich bis in die Haarspitzen und vibriert in meinen Knochen, winzige blauweiße Flammen umzüngeln meinen Körper, hüllen mich ein wie ein Mantel aus arkanem Feuer. Aber es schmerzt nicht. Im Gegenteil, Kraft und Energie scheinen jede Faser meines Seins bis zum Platzen zu füllen. Mein Herz rast jetzt, aber es ist ein _gutes_ Gefühl, voller Leben, Tatendrang und Optimismus. Ich gerate in Hochstimmung, es ist wie ein Rausch, so dass ich am liebsten laut aufschreien und der Welt kundtun würde, wie stark ich bin, wie mächtig - unbezwingbar. So habe ich mich das letzte Mal in den Zittergipfeln gefühlt - mit Rurik, auf dem Höhepunkt unserer viel zu kurzen Liebe... doch nicht einmal diese Erinnerung an unwiederbringlich verlorenes Glück vermag meine Euphorie zu trüben.

Am liebsten würde ich rennen, so sehr berste ich vor Energie, doch ich halte mich zurück, betrete jeden der großen Runensteine mit angemessener Ehrfurcht. Bei der Berührung mit den Sohlen meiner Stiefel flammt die darin eingelassene Rune noch heller auf, vereinigt ihr Licht mit dem Göttlichen Feuer, das mich umgibt, und der gebündelte Lichtstrahl folgt mir zum nächsten Runenstein, verbindet sie alle mit dem Sehkristall. Und von jeder Rune, die ich aktiviere, erstrahlt ein Pendant, ein Spiegelbild, an der Front des gewaltigen Tafelberges, schickt ihr grelles Gleißen in den blutroten Himmel, verleiht den Purpurwolken einen silbernen Schimmer.

Kaum glüht die letzte Rune unter meinen Füßen auf, beginnt die Erde zu zittern. Was bei allen Göttern... was passiert hier? Taumelnd beobachte ich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, wie der gesamte Tafelberg erbebt, wie die riesigen, weißglühenden Runen an seiner Vorderseite von einem gleißenden Lichtblitz getroffen werden, sich zu bewegen und in ihrer steinernen Fassung zu wackeln beginnen, bis sie schließlich, eine nach der anderen, mit einem gewaltigen Krachen aus dem Fels herausbrechen, in die Tiefe stürzen und dabei den halben Berg mitnehmen.

Keuchend vor Angst gehe ich in die Knie, und die Druckwelle, mächtig wie eine Orkanböe, wirft mich auf mein Hinterteil, direkt neben Chili. Sie hat sich platt auf den Bauch gelegt und faucht mit eng an den Kopf gefalteten Ohren erschrocken den Berg an, dessen gesamte Front jetzt unter ohrenbetäubendem Getöse in den See poltert, als hätte ein Riese von innen die Tür herausgetreten. Große Felsbrocken schlagen auf dem Wasser auf, das sich wutentbrannt viele Meter hoch aufbäumt und wie schwerer Regen auf den See und das Gras herniederprasselt. Die letzten schaumigen Spritzer der vordersten Welle erwischen uns, durchnässen Chilis Fell und das bisschen Leder, aus dem meine Druiden-Rüstung besteht. Ein paar Lidschläge lang ist weiter nichts zu sehen als sprühender weißer Nebel, und der Boden unter uns schüttelt sich noch immer. Doch als endlich das letzte Donnern und Rumpeln verebbt, die Erde wieder still wird und die Fluten des Sees sich beruhigen, klafft im Tafelberg eine riesige, keilförmige Lücke wie vom Axthieb eines monströsen Kriegers. Die Gesteinstrümmer ragen aus den Wassern des Sees heraus, bilden eine nahezu vollkommen geformte, gigantische Treppe, die zu der Öffnung im Berg hinaufführt - zu perfekt, um Zufall zu sein.

Ich komme taumelnd auf die Beine, reibe geistesabwesend meine schmerzende Kehrseite, während mein ungläubiger Blick den unebenen Treppenstufen hinauf bis zum neu geschaffenen Eingang in den Tafelberg folgt. Chili hat sich auf die Hinterbacken gesetzt, schüttelt angewidert ein paar Wassertropfen aus den langen Schnurrhaaren und blickt mit ihren Goldaugen zweifelnd zu mir hoch. Ihr vorwurfsvolles Maunzen erklärt mir klar und deutlich, was sie von der ganzen Sache hält und was sie jetzt viel lieber täte.

"Keine Zeit für Urlaub, tut mir leid, Süße. Wir müssen jetzt da rauf", murmele ich ihr zu. "Und nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, was uns da erwartet. Aber glaub mir, ein Festbankett für Katzen wird es gewiss nicht sein."

Ich wische mir rasch die letzten Gischtspritzer von der Haut, auf der noch immer die bläulich-weißen Flammen des Göttlichen Feuers züngeln, sammele mich - und wieder spüre ich, wie die fremde Energie meine Adrenalinproduktion auf Hochtouren anheizt. Rasch binde ich meine Mähne im Nacken zu einem Knoten zusammen, auch wenn er ohnehin nicht lange halten wird. Dann versetze ich Chili einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die muskulöse Flanke und renne voran, springe die Treppe hinan, den Blick unverwandt auf das tiefschwarze Loch im Tafelberg gerichtet. Kleine Pfützen stehen auf den scharfkantigen Stufen, mischen sich mit winzigen Steinchen und glitzerndem Quarzstaub aus den Eingeweiden des Berges. Es ist schlüpfrig, aber mein Schritt ist fest und sicher. Und schnell.

Chili überholt mich, rennt voraus, mit mächtigen Sätzen, ist bald schon außer Sicht. Erst als ich bereits beinahe oben bin, bemerke ich das Leuchten, das aus der bisher tiefschwarzen Öffnung dringt - ein goldener Lichtschimmer, der immer stärker wird, je weiter ich mich dem Eingang nähere, bis er die Schwärze vollständig verdrängt hat. Schließlich erreiche ich den gerade eben neu erschaffenen Gang in das Innere des Berges - und bleibe abrupt stehen, keuchend nach Luft schnappend - vor Überraschung, weniger von der Anstrengung. Wie kommt _das alles_ in den Berg hinein? Verblüfft blicke ich mich um. Gewaltige Statuen der Götter, die aus purem Gold zu bestehen scheinen, blicken aus ihren von schwarzen, goldgeäderten Marmorsäulen eingerahmten Nischen auf mich herab. Das weiche Licht, dessen Quelle nicht auszumachen ist, fällt auf die vertrauten Gesichter, die jedes tyrianische Kind so gut kennt wie die seiner Eltern - Dwayna mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen und ihren großen Schwanenschwingen, Grenth mit seiner furchteinflößenden, schmalen Tierschädelfratze, die doppelgesichtige Lyssa, Göttin der Illusion, der bärtige Balthasar mit seinem riesigen Breitschwert, flankiert von zwei großen Kriegshunden, und Melandru, gehüllt in ein Kleid aus Blattwerk und Zweigen.

Vor Staunen habe ich nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich stehengeblieben bin. Erst Chilis Knurren holt mich in die Wirklichkeit - wenn man das hier so nennen kann - zurück, und ich richte den Blick wieder nach vorn. Langsam gehe ich weiter, eine Hand in Chilis Nackenfell vergraben. Sie knurrt noch immer, ein tiefes, rumpelndes Grollen. Der Gang mündet in eine riesige runde Halle, eine Arena. Goldene Säulen vor kupfernen Wänden rahmen sie ein. Ich blicke nach oben und stelle mit angehaltenem Atem fest, dass die Decke so hoch liegt, dass ich sie nicht erkennen kann.

Am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Arena befindet sich eine hohe, von reichen blattartigen Verzierungen aus eisblauem Glas eingerahmte offene Tür, aus der mir tiefe Schwärze entgegengähnt. In zwei großen goldenen Schalen zu ihren Seiten, deren Form einer Seerosenblüte gleicht, sprüht weißblaues, magisches Feuer, ganz ähnlich dem Göttlichen Feuer, das mich nach wie vor einhüllt, und neben den Schalen ragt je eine weitere goldene Statue der Dwayna empor. Ich verharre wieder.

Vor der offenen Tür _steht jemand_.

Chilis Knurren wird lauter. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um Einzelheiten erkennen zu können, während ich mich langsam wieder in Bewegung setze - bis sie sich schließlich fassungslos weiten, als es mir endlich gelingt. Mein Puls rast, als ob er meine Halsschlagader zum Platzen bringen wollte, als ich schließlich meinem Spiegelbild gegenüberstehe.

Jede Einzelheit stimmt. Das dunkelgrüne Wildleder der Druidenrüstung. Die wilde rote Mähne, die ihr weit über die Schultern fällt - und sie schüttelt sie, genau so, wie ich es immer tue. Wortlos beginne ich, sie zu umkreisen, angespannt, langsam, _langsam_, mit leisen Schritten, die auf dem glatten, staublosen Fels keinen Laut verursachen, und sie tut es mir gleich, bis wir einander schließlich umschleichen wie zwei Wildkatzen, die gleich einen Kampf um Leben und Tod beginnen werden - und so ist es ja auch.

Wie kann es möglich sein... dass sie mir so ähnlich ist? Es ist tatsächlich, als würde ich in einen Spiegel blicken. Bin ich wirklich _so_ dünn? Doch trotz der Magerkeit ist ihre zierliche Form unverkennbar weiblich, die Bewegungen des sehnigen, durchtrainierten Körpers katzenhaft geschmeidig. Aber die Augen... der Blick in ihre Augen lässt mich entsetzt aufkeuchen. Riesig sind sie in dem blassen Gesicht, grau wie der Himmel über Ascalon direkt vor einem Wintersturm. Und vollkommen tot.

Sie wendet den Blick nicht von mir, verfolgt mich mit diesen toten, ausdruckslosen Augen, in denen _nichts_ schimmert, gar nichts, kein Gefühl, keine Regung, keine Angst, keine Wärme. Sehen meine Augen _so_ aus? Ich spüre, wie sich die Haut über meinen Knochen zusammenzieht und meine Nackenhärchen sich kräuseln. Mir ist, als würde ich dem Bildnis meines eigenen Todes ins Gesicht sehen. Wie soll ich meinen eigenen Tod bekämpfen? _Ich_ muss _ihr_ Tod sein. _Mein_ Tod sein. Ich wische mir mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn, in einer fahrigen, schnellen Bewegung. Alles ist so verwirrend - ist sie ich? Oder nur ein Aspekt von mir? Oder ist sie ein Dämon? Oder die Manifestation des Dämons _in mir_?

Ich will mit ihr reden. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich sagen soll. Und ich würde ohnehin kein Wort herausbringen. Die Minuten verstreichen, reihen sich in scheinbarer Harmlosigkeit aneinander wie Gänseblümchen in einem endlosen Kranz, den ein Kind flechtet. Und noch immer pirschen wir langsam um einander herum, und nichts passiert. Wo ist ihr Tiergefährte? Hat sie keinen?

"Chili", wispere ich. Greif sie an, denke ich. Normalerweise reicht das, doch Chili lässt nur ein heiseres Maunzen hören, blickt ohne Verständnis zu mir auf. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Ich muss das hier durchstehen... es ist eine Prüfung. Die _schwerste_ Prüfung, hat der Ritualpriester gesagt, und allmählich beginne ich zu verstehen, warum. Mit einer millionenfach geübten, fließenden Bewegung ziehe ich einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und lege ihn auf die Sehne, ziele - nur um den Recurvebogen langsam wieder sinken zu lassen. Verdammt! Und mein Spiegelbild... _lächelt_. Und ich habe noch nie etwas so Gespenstisches gesehen wie dieses Lächeln.

"Chili!", flüstere ich, nachdrücklicher jetzt, während ich ständig meine Position verändere. Genau wie sie. Oder _es_. Meine Hände, die Bogen und Pfeil halten, werden feucht. Kleine Schweißperlen rinnen meinen Nacken hinab, kalter Schweiß, der meine Wirbelsäule entlangtröpfelt wie winzige Eiswürfel. Nun endlich setzt sich meine Pirscherin in Bewegung, zögernd, zweifelnd - und mein Spiegelbild springt leichtfüßig zur Seite. Sie - _es_ - vollführt eine winzige Handbewegung, und aus dem gähnend schwarzen Raum hinter der Tür löst sich ein Schatten - eine riesige Katze. Ein Pirscher. Er ist etwas größer als Chili, und schwarz... nein, nicht einfach _schwarz_. Das Tier ist die Manifestation der Finsternis, die reine, absolute Abwesenheit von Licht. Bis auf die dreieckigen Augen, die in einem geisterhaften, kränklichen Grün glühen, lumineszierend, pupillenlos, ohne das Gesicht zu erhellen. Es wirft keinen Schatten. Es _ist_ Schatten. Und nun lässt es sich auf die mächtigen Vorderläufe nieder, der lange Schwanz peitscht die Luft. Es spannt sich zum Sprung und...

"CHILI!", brülle ich, lege den Pfeil wieder an die Sehne, ziele auf die glühenden Augen des Schattenpirschers und lasse ihn fliegen - und damit ist der Tanz vorbei, und der Kampf beginnt.

Mein Pfeil verfehlt das Ziel knapp, bleibt zwischen den mächtigen Schulterblättern des Schattentieres stecken, das sich nun auf Chili stürzt und sich in sie verbeißt. Die beiden großen Katzen umklammern einander, rollen wie ein fauchender, brüllender Ball aus Fell, Klauen und Zähnen über den Boden. Ich höre Chilis wütende, schmerzerfüllte Schreie, will ihr helfen, doch ich komme nicht dazu, kann gerade noch einem Pfeil ausweichen, den das Spiegelbild auf mich abgefeuert hat. Ich höre, wie er durch die Luft pfeift und spüre den kalten Luftzug an meinem Ohr, als er an mir vorbeisaust und dabei ein paar meiner Haare mitnimmt. In das Wesen, das aussieht wie ich, ist Bewegung gekommen. Sie - es - tänzelt hin und her, legt dabei bereits den nächsten Pfeil auf die Sehne. Ich kann nichts für Chili tun, muss mich selbst in Sicherheit bringen und husche zunächst in Deckung, hinter eine der großen Säulen. Durch die Aufregung und die Tatsache, dass ich noch keinen Weg gefunden habe, wie ich mit der Situation umgehen soll, pumpt mein Brustkorb bereits jetzt wie ein Blasebalg. Ich schließe für eine Sekunde die Augen, zwinge Angst und Verwirrung in ganz tiefe Regionen meines Bewusstseins zurück, dorthin, wo sie mich nicht behindern werden.

Ich täusche eine Bewegung nach rechts vor, husche jedoch nach der linken Seite aus der Deckung heraus, den Pfeil im Anschlag. Ein kurzer Blick zur Orientierung - das Spiegelbild hat sich täuschen lassen, sein Pfeil schießt an der anderen Seite der Säule vorbei, und dennoch gelingt es ihm, meinem eigenen Pfeil auszuweichen. Ich setze sofort den nächsten ab, doch ein Ablenkschuss trifft das metallummantelte Holz meines Recurvebogens, der mir meine Waffe fast aus der Hand reißt. Chili und der Schattenpirscher haben sich auf die Hinterläufe aufgerichtet, versuchen, einander umzuwerfen. Das schwarze Dämonentier steht kurz mit dem Rücken zu mir, ich nutze die Gelegenheit, um ihm einen Pfeil in den schattigen Pelz zu brennen, um Chili zu helfen. Nur noch aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, dass es funktioniert hat - der Tiergefährte des Spiegelbilds ist kurzzeitig irritiert, Chili wirft ihn auf den Boden und verbeißt sich in seiner Kehle.

Pfeil um Pfeil verlässt die Sehne meines Recurvebogens. Schießen, abducken, zur Seite rollen, während die Zeit unaufhaltsam fortschreitet. Noch habe ich keinen weiteren Treffer einstecken müssen, doch bisher hat auch noch keiner meiner Pfeile das Spiegelbild getroffen. Die Kunst des Ausweichens beherrscht es ebenso gut wie ich. Ich muss es täuschen... stören. Chili und der finstere Pirscher setzen ihren verbissenen Kampf am entgegengesetzten Ende der Arena weiter fort, und ich kann ihr nicht helfen, ich darf nicht einmal daran denken, wie es ihr ergeht, weil ich mich nicht ablenken lassen darf...

Das Brüllen und Fauchen der beiden Katzen und mein eigener, rasselnder Atem dröhnen in meinen Ohren, mein ganzer Körper ist inzwischen schweißbedeckt - ich muss das hier bald beenden, ehe ich beginne, müde zu werden, müde und langsam... es geht schon los. Sirrend bleibt ein Pfeil des Spiegelbilds in meiner Flanke stecken. Ich spüre den Aufprall, aber keinen Schmerz, dafür sorgt das Adrenalin, das in immer neuen Stößen durch meine Adern flutet. Ich setze einen Pfeil ab, der das Spiegelbild vorerst zurücktreibt, was mir Zeit gibt, mir den Pfeil herauszureißen. Teilnahmslos, als wäre es gar nicht mein eigener Körper, betrachte ich, wie das Blut aus der Wunde schießt. Es wird gleich weniger werden, ein Treffer an dieser Stelle ist nicht weiter gefährlich. Ich spreche schnell einen der einfachen Heilzauber, die Alesia mich gelehrt hat, und das Blut beginnt zu gerinnen, die Wunde zu verschließen.

Noch habe ich die Obsidianpfeile nicht eingesetzt. Obwohl ich nichts mehr von Norazuls ätzendem Blut habe, um sie darin zu tränken, ist ihre Durchschlagskraft dennoch weitaus größer als die meiner normalen Pfeile. Außerdem habe ich sie mit dem Rest des Gifts bestrichen, das ich noch am Riff der Stille erstanden habe. Jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Ich brauche nur eine gute Schussposition.

Ich täusche einen Ausfall an, und das Spiegelbild wirft sich zur Seite - genau in meinen Pfeil hinein, der es in den Oberschenkel trifft, direkt über dem Knie. Es stolpert, stürzt auf die Knie und reißt den Pfeil heraus, doch er bricht ab. Die vergiftete Spitze sitzt noch immer tief im Fleisch. Die Wirkung des Gifts setzt ein, das Gesicht meines Ebenbilds verfärbt sich grünlich, und ich sehe, wie sich ihre riesigen grauen Augen verdrehen, während sie keuchend einen Heilzauber murmelt. Jetzt... jetzt muss ich zuschlagen... doch ich zögere zu lange, sie rappelt sich schon wieder hoch und zieht blitzschnell einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legt an - und trifft mich in den rechten Oberarm. Verflucht! Ich reiße ihn heraus, taumele rückwärts, drehe mich um und renne in Deckung - diese Verletzung wird mehr als einen Heilzauber brauchen, bis der Arm wieder brauchbar ist. Ich spüre, wie meine Kehle sich verengt und mein Magen revoltiert, als ich hinter der Säule zusammensacke - Gift! Natürlich... natürlich. Der Ritualpriester hat es angekündigt. Das Spiegelbild hat genau dieselben Fähigkeiten wie ich, kennt dieselben Kniffe. Ich spüre, wie mein Bewusstsein sich allmählich trübt, hektisch murmele ich den Heilzauber, wieder und wieder, ehe ich seine Worte vergesse, weil das Gift mich übermannt. Schnell schnell _schnell_... ich höre bereits die Schritte des Spiegelbilds näherkommen, das mir mit Sicherheit den Rest geben will. Jetzt... jetzt. Endlich fühle ich, wie die Auswirkungen der Vergiftung nachlassen. Zeit für einen der _schmutzigen_ Tricks.

Ich lasse mich fallen, in eine Position, aus der ich schnell auf die Füße kommen kann, ziehe rasch den canthanischen Tanto aus meinem Stiefel, verberge ihn unter meinem Körper. Ich liege auf der Seite, atme flach und schnell, täusche Benommenheit vor, murmele zwischendurch immer wieder den Heilzauber. Langsam, ganz langsam, fühle ich, wie die Energie des Göttlichen Feuers, das mich noch immer umgibt, mich wieder kräftigt. Schließlich stoppen die Schritte, direkt neben mir. Ich stelle das Atmen ein. Eine harte Stiefelspitze trifft mich ins Kreuz. Ich möchte aufschreien. Ich tue es nicht. Rühre mich nicht. Atme nicht.

Ein Schatten fällt über mich, weiche Haarspitzen streicheln über meine Wange. Blitzartig schießt mein Arm nach oben, meine Finger krallen sich in die dichte Mähne, reißen mein Ebenbild zu Boden. Sie knallt auf meinen Körper, und ich wälze mich ruckartig herum, setze mich auf ihren Brustkorb, nagele ihre Oberarme mit den Knien auf dem Boden fest und drücke die rasiermesserscharfe Spitze des Tantos unter ihr Kinn. Der Dolch zieht Blut, es tröpfelt über ihren Hals, wie ein dünnes Kettchen aus glitzernden Rubinen. Also kann es _bluten_. Also kann ich es _töten_. Ich _muss_ es töten.

Ich verharre, blicke in ihr Gesicht, nur wenige Handbreit von dem meinen entfernt, so dass mein Atemhauch die Haarsträhnen über ihre Wangen weht. _Mein_ Gesicht. Längst vergessene Erinnerungen, völlig fehl am Platz in dieser Situation, schießen durch mein Hirn. Wie ich als junges Mädchen vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern stand und mich fragte, ob ich wohl schön bin, so wie es jedes Mädchen tut, Tag für Tag. Wie ich eines Tages zu dem frustrierenden Schluss kam, dass ich es _nicht_ bin, weil ich zu dünn bin, nicht kurvig genug, weil mein Haar zu wild ist, mein Mund zu groß und meine Nase zu flach. Nur mit meinen Augen, diesen riesigen Augen, sturmgrau mit winzigen, stahlblauen Spritzern darin und einem breiten, schwarzen Kranz um die Iris, eingerahmt von langen, dichten Wimpern, so dunkelrot, dass sie fast schwarz erscheinen, bin ich immer zufrieden gewesen. Warum bei allen Göttern denke ich ausgerechnet _jetzt_ daran?

Weil ich jetzt in ebendiese Augen blicke. _Meine_ Augen. Und doch ist irgend etwas anders. Kein Feuer glüht darin. _Gar nichts_ leuchtet in ihnen. Sie sind tot wie erloschene graue Kiesel.

"Tu es. _Jetzt_. Sonst wirst du verlieren. Und _ich_ werde dich töten." Das Spiegelbild spricht, reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken... mit _meiner_ Stimme. Rauh, dunkel und heiser. Ich schlucke, bemerke plötzlich den bitteren Geschmack, der sich in meinem trockenen Mund ausbreitet.

_Ich kann das nicht_.

Wie aus weiter Ferne dringt das Grollen der immer noch kämpfenden Katzen an mein Ohr. Meine Gliedmaßen fühlen sich taub an.

_Ich kann das nicht_.

Unter mir rührt sich mein Ebenbild, und ich verstärke den Druck meiner Knie auf seine Oberarme, den Druck der Dolchspitze auf die zarte, empfindliche Haut. Ich kann das nicht tun... aber ich _muss_. Sonst bin ich es, die heute hier stirbt.

Meine Hand, die den Dolch hält, beginnt zu zittern. Das... das darf nicht sein! Fieberhaft tauchen meine Gedanken ab, tief unter die Oberfläche meines Bewusstseins, und sie brauchen nicht lange, bis sie finden, was sie suchen. _Rurik_. War _ich_ es nicht, die ihn sterben ließ? Zu schwach, zu schlecht, zu _unfähig_, um ihn zu retten? Würde er nicht noch leben, _wenn ich besser gewesen wäre? _

Der glühende Selbsthass, fast völlig verdrängt durch die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate, braucht kaum Stimulation, um wieder zu voller Stärke aufzuflammen. Ich öffne die Lider wieder, blicke in die Augen des Spiegelbilds, in _meine_ Augen, und mein Atem beschleunigt sich, mein Herz pocht bis in meine Kehle. Ich spüre, wie mein Gesicht sich zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze verzerrt.

Du warst da. Nur wenige Meter entfernt, als Dagnar Steinhaupt die Axt hob. Du hättest etwas tun können. Du hättest die Katastrophe verhindern können. _Es ist deine Schuld_. Rurik ist tot - _wegen dir. _Und nicht nur das. Als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, hast du dich einem anderen an den Hals geworfen. Nur wenige Monate nach seinem Tod. Du bist ein Stück Dreck. Abfall. Widerlich. _Wertlos_. Du verdienst es nicht, zu leben.

Mein Spiegelbild lächelt.

Und ich stoße zu.

* * *

Aufkeuchend rolle ich mich von dem Kadaver hinunter, komme stolpernd auf die Füße, um ein paar Meter entfernt wieder zusammenzubrechen. Meine Augen noch immer auf den leblosen Körper meines Spiegelbilds geheftet, beginne ich, trocken zu schluchzen, bis mein Körper völlig durchgeschüttelt wird und sich wie in Krämpfen windet. Ich fühle mich vollkommen leer, alle Kraft hat mich verlassen, auch das Göttliche Feuer ändert nichts daran. Alles, was ich vergessen wollte - und fast vergessen _hatte_, für eine kleine Weile -, ist wieder da.

Eine weiche Berührung und eine rauhe Zunge, die über mein Ohr wäscht, lässt mich hochschrecken - Chili! Oh Götter... beinahe hätte ich vergessen... Sie muss den Pirscher aus der Finsternis besiegt haben. Ich wende mich um und falle ihr um den Hals, unendlich erleichtert, schließe meine Arme um ihren muskulösen Nacken. Schluchzend klammere ich mich an ihr fest, bis ich mich endlich soweit gefasst habe, dass ich sie abtasten kann. Sie blutet aus vielen Wunden, kleine und große Kratzer, tiefe Löcher von den Zähnen des Geisterpirschers, und ein Ohr ist bis zum Ansatz eingerissen. Ich spreche den speziellen Zauber, mit dem der Waldläufer seinen Tiergefährten heilt, wieder und wieder, gleite mit meinen Fingern über ihr blutverklebtes Fell, bis ich spüre, wie sich ihre Wunden schließen.

Ich denke nicht darüber nach, wie lange ich so dasitze, regungslos, mit Chili in meinen Armen, bis ihr leises Schnurren mich schließlich so weit beruhigt hat, dass ich aufstehen kann. Ich schenke dem Kadaver meines Spiegelbilds einen letzten Blick - aber nur kurz. Der Anblick wühlt mich zu sehr auf, und es muss doch weitergehen... irgend etwas muss mich doch hier noch erwarten. Nachdem ich den immer noch blutbefleckten Tanto wieder in meinen Stiefel geschoben und mein spärliches Gepäck eingesammelt habe, versenke ich meine Finger in Chilis Nackenfell. Ich massiere vorsichtig ihre zerkratzte, nun verschorfte Haut unter dem dichten Pelz, und sie belohnt mich, indem sie ihren schweren Kopf an meinem Oberschenkel reibt. Langsam schreiten wir in die Mitte der Arena, dorthin, wo das goldene Licht am hellsten strahlt. Neben einer der goldenen Seerosen-Schalen mit dem arkanen Feuer liegt ein großer Fleck aus Finsternis - der Kadaver des Schattenpirschers. Chili hat ihn erledigt. Und ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, wie sie das geschafft hat, überlege ich mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens. Ich bleibe stehen, hefte meinen Blick auf die Schwärze hinter der hohen Türöffnung. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass sie wie ein schmaler, stilisierter Tannenzapfen geformt ist. Ist das überhaupt wichtig? Nein. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Doch dort hinein müssen wir gehen, ich fühle es.

Zögernd setze ich mich in Bewegung, Chili dicht neben mir, schreite einige Meter in die Finsternis hinein - und schlage unwillkürlich die Hände vor die Augen, als plötzliche Helligkeit mich blendet.

_"Wir kennen dich. Komm näher."_

Was...? Eine Stimme... die mit vielen Stimmen spricht. Mein Ohr vernimmt sie, und doch ist es, als habe niemand gesprochen. Nicht... hier. Sondern ganz weit weg. Und doch direkt in meinem Kopf. Ich blinzele zwischen meinen Fingern hindurch, und erkenne, dass ich in einer weiten Halle stehe, ganz aus Gold... mit goldenem Boden und goldenen Säulen, von denen goldene Banner wehen. Wände und Decke der Halle sind nicht zu erkennen, liegen in dunkelgoldener, undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Prüfend, vorsichtig setze ich einen Fuß vor den anderen. Was... was ist das für ein Ort?

Je weiter ich voranschreite, desto deutlicher spüre ich eine Präsenz aus purer Macht... nein, nicht eine. Viele. Unendlich... unvorstellbar... atemberaubend. Ich keuche, sinke auf die Knie.

_"Hab keine Angst. Wir sind mit dir zufrieden."_

Das goldene Licht verdichtet sich, direkt vor meinen Augen, manifestiert sich zu der übermenschlich großen Gestalt einer Frau - und es ist das Wunderbarste, was ich je erblickt habe, so dass ich die Augen abwenden muss, den Blick aus diesem überirdisch schönen, gütigen Gesicht nicht ertragen kann. Ich senke die Lider, blinzele durch die Wimpern.

_"Du hast unsere Erwartungen erfüllt, Ansaaf. Fürchte dich nicht_", wiederholt die Stimme.

Ich senke den Kopf, bis meine Haarspitzen das goldene Mosaik berühren, das den Boden ziert. Ich beginne zu zittern, weil ich mich so bedeutungslos fühle in der Nähe dieser göttlichen Präsenz. Wie ein Staubkorn. Nein, kleiner noch. Viel kleiner...

Kühle, sanfte Finger heben mein Kinn an, und ich blinzele durch die Wimpern, sehe, wie sich goldene Schwanenflügel über mir ausbreiten. Dwayna... ist das Dwayna? Das kann nicht sein... ich muss träumen... und doch. Ich öffne die Augen und blicke in das Antlitz der Göttin. Sie ist es. Ein geflügelter Helm ziert ihr Haupt, ein goldener Brustpanzer schmiegt sich um ihren Oberkörper, und ein weitgeschnittener tintenblauer Umhang wie aus feinster Seide, gesäumt von einer breiten Goldborte, umschmeichelt ihre Gestalt wie Wolken aus Farbe gewordener Nacht. Und in ihre Augen sind reine Liebe und Güte.

_"Erhebe dich, Ansaaf. Erhebe dich und empfange unser Geschenk."_

Ich versuche, mich hochzurappeln, obwohl mir das seltsam respektlos vorkommt. Warum nennt sie mich _Ansaaf_? Verwechselt sie mich?

_"Ansaaf ist dein Seelenname, Kind. Du hast ihn nur vergessen. Weißt du, was er bedeutet?"_

Ich schüttele den Kopf, stumm, mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

_"In der Alten Sprache steht Ansaaf für die Gerechtigkeit. Komm nun. Komm näher."_

Die kühlen Finger schließen sich sanft um meine Hand, helfen mir auf die Beine. Dwaynas Gestalt vor meinen Augen ist etwas kleiner geworden, doch immer noch weit größer als jeder Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist. Sie führt mich, sanft, unwiderstehlich, und eine Macht, die größer ist als alles, was ich je gefühlt habe, strahlt von ihr ab, hüllt auch mich ein, macht mich förmlich willenlos. Ich schließe die Augen, folge blind der Führung der Göttin, und die Gedanken wirbeln ziellos in meinem Kopf umher. Die Götter... die Götter gewähren mir eine Audienz? Sie geben mir ein Geschenk? _Wofür?_ Und ich habe einen _Seelennamen?_

Wir bleiben stehen, ich öffne die Augen wieder, und der Anblick, der sich mir bietet, lässt mich aufkeuchen. Ich will wieder auf die Knie fallen, doch Dwaynas Hand unter meinem Ellbogen verhindert das. Sie sind alle da. Alle fünf Götter. Sie schließen ihren Kreis um mich, und ich erzittere unter ihrer Macht. Ich schaue hoch, bis mein Genick sich schmerzhaft verkrampft. Balthasar, samt seinen Kriegshunden, die größer sind als ein Dolyak, ihre blaugrün-transparenten Kiefer weit geöffnet, geisterhafte Zungen hecheln zwischen geisterhaften Zähnen. Lyssa, deren Gestalt nicht fassbar ist, sich ständig verändert. Melandru, die mit wohlwollendem Lächeln auf Chili blickt, die leise zu maunzen beginnt, als würde sie sich mit der Göttin der Natur unterhalten. Goldene Zweige und Blätter formen Melandrus Gewand, sie rascheln leise, als sie sich hinabbeugt, um Chilis Kopf zu streicheln. Und dann... dann kommt die Kälte näher. Die Kälte des Todes. Eisige Nebelfetzen umwehen ein Gewand aus purer Schwärze, und aus dem Nebel heraus ragt der schmale, fahle Tierschädel, gekrönt von einem riesigen, gewundenen Gehörn, und ich erbebe vor Furcht vor der Kälte. _Grenth_. Der Gott des Todes. Ich fühle seine Macht, doch keine Bosheit liegt darin. Nur gleichmütige Eisigkeit.

_"Nun knie nieder, Ansaaf. Du hast uns nicht enttäuscht. Du sollst nun deine Belohnung erhalten." _

Ich kann die Stimme nicht zuordnen. Es ist Dwaynas Stimme... und gleichzeitig scheint es die vereinte Stimme aller Götter zu sein. Ich gehorche, erleichtert, weil meine Oberschenkel immer wackeliger werden. Ich sinke auf ein Knie hinab, neige den Kopf so weit hinab, wie ich kann, bis ich die harte Kühle des goldenen Bodens an meiner Stirn fühle.

_"Deine Taten in den letzten Wochen und am heutigen Tage haben bewiesen, dass unser Vertrauen in dich gerechtfertigt war. Was du erreicht hast, ist schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten niemandem mehr gelungen. Du hast einen der größten Helden der Geschichte der Welt befreit, und mit ihm sein ganzes Volk. Als Anerkennung geben wir dir die Macht des Göttlichen Feuers, die du heute schon gespürt hast, zum Geschenk, auf dass sie dich für immer begleite. Sie wird dir erlauben, auch die Zauber und Fertigkeiten der anderen Professionen zu verstehen und anzuwenden, wenn es notwendig ist, um dein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Sie macht dich nicht unsterblich, aber sie wird deine eigene Kraft verstärken. Und wenn du dereinst deinen Weg beendet hast, wirst du deinen wohlverdienten Platz in der Halle der Helden einnehmen."_

"D-danke", hauche ich, so leise, dass ich es nicht einmal selbst hören kann. Mein Schicksal... was mag mein Schicksal sein? Einerseits wünsche ich mir brennend, es zu wissen, andererseits habe ich eine wahnsinnige Angst davor.

_"Und noch eine besondere Gunst gewähren wir dir. Du darfst uns eine Frage stellen. Eine einzige. Wähle sie mit Bedacht."_

Mein Kopf schießt in die Höhe, und der Blick meiner weit aufgerissenen Augen schweift über die schimmernden, riesigen Göttergestalten. Nur eine Frage... aber welche? Ich habe so unendlich viele... und sie rasen durch mein Hirn wie der reißende Strom eines Gebirgsflusses nach der Schneeschmelze. Warum kümmert ihr euch nicht um unsere Welt? Warum habe ich einen Seelennamen? Hat jede Seele einen? Was ist meine Aufgabe in Tyria? Warum habt ihr zugelassen, dass die Charr Ascalon dem Erdboden gleichgemacht habe? Werde ich jemals wieder glücklich sein?

"Wa... warum habt ihr Rurik sterben lassen? Ihr hättet seinen Tod verhindern können! Ich... ich habe zu euch gebetet, habe euch um Hilfe angefleht! Und ihr... ihr habt nichts getan! GAR NICHTS!"

Die Worte sind heraus, ehe ich darüber nachgedacht habe, brüchig und heiser hervorgestoßen aus meiner Kehle, die von aufsteigenden Tränen eng zusammengeschnürt ist. Ich bin aufgesprungen, ohne dass ich es gemerkt habe, stehe mit geballten Fäusten vor den Göttern und erschrecke vor meiner eigenen Courage, vor meinem eigenen Wahnsinn. Ich keuche. Jetzt werden sie mich niederstrecken. Bestimmt. Mein Körper versteift sich in Erwartung des finalen Schlages. Aber nichts passiert. Es ist so still, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte, wäre da nicht das heisere Rasseln meines keuchenden Atems und das dumpfe Dröhnen, mit dem mein Herz in meinen Ohren trommelt. Tränen laufen über meine Wangen, tropfen über mein Kinn auf meine Brust.

Die Stille hält an. Minutenlang. Äonenlang. Schließlich beugt sich Dwayna zu mir herab, und die gütige Schönheit ihres Gesichts dreht mir das Herz im Leib herum, lässt mich laut aufschluchzen.

_"Weil sein Tod sein Schicksal war, Ansaaf. Unumgänglich. Notwendig. Damit Tyria weiterbestehen kann."_

"W-was...?" Ich schüttele meine Mähne. Verstehe gar nichts.

_"Sein Schicksal. Das er sich selbst ausgesucht hat. So wie du dir das deine. Es war sein Wunsch, das größte Opfer für Tyria zu bringen, weil er wusste, dass nur er stark genug dafür ist. Und es war dein Wunsch - euer beider Wunsch - den Weg gemeinsam zu gehen, bis der seine endete. Aber dein Weg ist noch nicht beendet, Ansaaf. Du musst weitergehen. Und dir steht noch viel Schweres bevor, doch auch viel Schönes. Nutze alles, was wir dir schenken. Und erkenne all das Gute, welches dein Schicksal dir schenkt, und heiße es willkommen."_

"Aber... aber das... wie soll ich denn..."

_"Eine Frage. Nur EINE Frage. Und sie ist beantwortet worden. Sogar weit ausführlicher, als ich es gutheißen kann."_ Das ist eine andere Stimme. Sie klirrt wie Eis, und mein Innerstes erkaltet, mein Herzschlag friert ein. Grenth... Grenth hat zu mir gesprochen. Ich schnappe nach Luft und klappe den Mund zu, winde mich unter dem Blick aus den leeren schwarzen Augenhöhlen des gehörnten Schädels.

Rauschen und Rascheln wie von einem dichten Laubwald im Morgenwind verdrängt den eisigen Nachhall in meinen Ohren, und Melandru tritt nach vorn. Mir ist, als wehe der Duft von frischem Frühlingsgrün in meine Nase. Die Göttin der Natur beugt sich zu mir, nimmt mein Gesicht in ihre großen Hände, es fühlt sich an, als würden zarte Blätter und Weidenkätzchen über meine Haut streicheln. Ihre Augen sind wie große Seen, tief und klar, deren Farbe ich nicht einmal ansatzweise beschreiben könnte.

_"Du hast gut für deine Chili gesorgt, die ich dir zum Geschenk machte. Du bist eine gute Waldläuferin geworden. Doch du kannst noch mehr. Strebe stets danach, dich zu verbessern. Geh nun, geh mit meinem Segen. Erfülle dein Schicksal, Ansaaf."_

_"Dein Weg war und ist mit mancher Seele verbunden, die mir dient."_ Dieses tiefe Rumpeln... das ist Balthasar. Der Gott des Krieges. Seine riesigen, geisterhaften Kriegshunde drängeln sich an mich, ich fühle, wie ihre nebelkühlen Nasen mein Gesicht untersuchen. _"Profitiere von ihrer Kraft, lass dich von ihnen inspirieren. Aber leiten kann dich nur dein eigenes Herz."_

Wirbelnder Nebel, violett und purpur und magenta, duftend wie die Essenz von Fliederblüten, schwebt vor meine Augen, formt sich zu einem Gesicht, schöner, als Worte beschreiben können, formt sich um, bildet ein anderes Gesicht, verborgen von einer kunstvoll gearbeiteten Maske. _"Ein wenig von Lyssa ist auch in dir, Ansaaf. Manchmal wirst du nicht wissen, wofür du dich entscheiden sollst, wirst zwiegespalten sein. Lass mich dir sagen, dass man bisweilen zwei Pfade gleichzeitig beschreiten kann, und dass beide Pfade richtig sind, obwohl sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu führen scheinen._"

Der Fliedernebel verschwindet, wird fortgeweht von einem kalten Hauch, eisig und tödlich. Ich ducke mich, hebe unwillkürlich die Arme, lege sie schützend um meinen Kopf, kneife die Augen zusammen.

"_Wir sehen uns_", spricht Grenth in meinem Kopf. "_So viel verspreche ich dir_." Seine Stimme ist kälter als das Eis der Zittergipfel, und sein rumpelndes Lachen hallt in meinen Ohren, prägt sich in mein Bewusstsein, lässt mich zitternd aufheulen.

"_Nun ist es Zeit._" Dwaynas Stimme. Und die Wärme und Liebe darin schmelzen das Eis aus meinem Herzen fort, das Grenth hineingepflanzt hat. Ihre sanften Hände heben mich an, stellen mich auf die Beine, führen mich an der Reihe der vier Götter vorbei zu einem ovalen, pulsierenden Energiefeld, das vorhin noch nicht dagewesen ist. Oder hatte ich es einfach übersehen?

_"Dieses Portal führt dich in die Vorkammer der Drachenhöhle. Suche die Prophetin Glint und erfahre über dein Schicksal, was du wissen musst, um es zu erfüllen. Behalte unsere Worte tief in deinem Herzen. Aber gib sie nicht preis."_

Noch einmal fühle ich mich eingehüllt von einer Macht, die größer und unfassbarer ist, als Worte beschreiben können, und sie konzentriert sich in meinem Rücken, schiebt mich auf das Portal zu. Ist es vorbei? Schon? Ein letztes Mal wende ich mich um, werfe noch einen allerletzten, schnellen Blick auf die Götter, und dann umgibt mich die wirbelnde Schwärze des magischen Portals, die an meinem Innersten zerrt und meinen Magen umkrempelt.

Es scheint Äonen zu dauern, bis ich endlich in hartem, kristallinem Sand aufschlage. Ich rappele mich hoch, greife nach Chili, bekomme nur einen Fetzen Fell zu fassen, der mir sofort wieder entgleitet. Mir wird schwindelig... ich keuche. Ich taumele und stürze. Mein Schädel knallt gegen etwas Spitzes, Hartes, und mein Bewusstsein lässt mich wissen, dass es nicht alles mit sich machen lässt und sich erst einmal verabschiedet. Und ich sinke hinab in tiefe Träume, berausche mich an fantastischen Bildern von den unglaublichen Dingen, die mir soeben widerfahren sind. Von der Audienz bei den Göttern. Von all den Dingen, die ich nicht verstehe. Von Fragen, die beantwortet wurden und doch nur weitere Fragen aufgeworfen habe. Ich träume von Rurik. Von Feanor. Von _zwei Wegen_, die man gleichzeitig beschreiten kann, die unvereinbar scheinen und die dennoch beide richtig sind.


	59. Die Agonie des Wartens

**59. Die Agonie des Wartens**

"Huh...! Was...?"

Ruckartig schieße ich in die Höhe, als ein beißend scharfer Geruch mich unsanft aus der samtig dunklen Umarmung meiner Träume zerrt. Mein Oberkopf knallt schmerzhaft gegen etwas Hartes, und ich vernehme das klackende Geräusch aufeinanderklappender Zahnreihen. Desorientiert reiße ich die Augen auf, doch noch ist meine Sicht zu verschwommen, als dass ich irgendetwas erkennen könnte.

Jemand lacht; leise, amüsiert, erleichtert. Alesia. "Stinkt scheußlich, hm? Hirschhornsalz. Das Mittel der Wahl, um schwächliche, in Ohnmacht gefallene Adelstöchterlein wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen."

"Ich bin kein...", beginne ich mechanisch, doch ich vollende den Satz nicht. Stattdessen nehme ich allmählich wahr, wo ich mich befinde. Halb sitze, halb liege ich in baumstammdicken, metallumschienten Armen, die mich fest umfangen halten. Ich blicke hoch, in die gutmütigen blauen Augen von Stephan, der sich das schmerzende Kinn reibt, das soeben mit meinem Kopf kollidiert ist.

"Na? Wieder unter den Lebenden? Willkommen zurück", meint er und tätschelt vergleichsweise vorsichtig meinen Oberarm, bevor er mich loslässt. Ich versuche, auf die Beine zu kommen, doch plötzlicher Schwindel und das Dröhnen in meinem Schädel lässt mich die Idee sofort wieder verwerfen. Ich unterdrücke den Anfall von Übelkeit und blicke vorsichtig in die Runde, bewege nur die Augen. Sie haben es alle geschafft. Alle meine Freunde. Sie alle sitzen hier auf dem feinen, weichen Kristallsand um ein paar durch Magie zum Glühen gebrachte Felsbrocken herum, sehen lächelnd zu mir her. Alle bis auf einen.

Ich reibe die schmerzenden Schläfen mit plötzlich kalten Fingerspitzen. "Wo ist er... wo ist Feanor?", krächze ich. Furcht streckt eine eisige Klaue nach meinem Herzen aus. Hektisch blicke ich mich um, so gut ich kann, ohne gleich wieder umzukippen, stolpere auf die Füße, doch Stephan springt auf und hält mich fest.

"Bleib ganz ruhig, Tari. Er kommt sicher gleich", beruhigt er mich in einem Ton, der für ein hysterisch gewordenes Dolyak passend wäre.

"Wie lange seid ihr schon hier? Wie lange wartet ihr schon?"

"Noch nicht so lange. Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht. Komm, setz dich wieder." Stephan drückt mich zurück in den Sand. "Sei vorsichtig mit deinem Kopf."

"Was?" Ein schriller Unterton stiehlt sich in meine Stimme. "Eine halbe Stunde? Das ist eine Ewigkeit!

Was ist überhaupt passiert?" Ich kann mich Stephans Kraft nicht widersetzen und hocke wieder im weichen Kristallsand. Vorsichtig ertaste ich eine dicke Beule, direkt über dem linken Ohr. Getrocknetes Blut verkrustet das Haar darüber, doch die Wunde selbst scheint geschlossen zu sein. " Das Letzte, an das ich mich erinnern kann, war Dwayna, die mich..."

Ich breche ab, meine Stimme verklingt in der kalten Luft, als ich mich an die Begegnung mit den fünf Göttern erinnere. Solche Gegensätze... Dwaynas Liebe - Grenths Eisigkeit. Und dazwischen Balthasar, Lyssa und Melandru... in all ihrer überwältigenden Macht und Großartigkeit. Ich habe die Götter gesehen. _Ich habe die GÖTTER gesehen_. Und sogar mit ihnen gesprochen. Wenn mir das jemand noch vor ein paar Monaten prophezeit hätte - ich hätte ihm geraten, sich selbst ins Sardelac-Sanatorium einzuweisen. Wie gern hätte ich jetzt die Ruhe, um all diese unglaublichen Erlebnisse noch einmal zu rekapitulieren, um gründlich über alles nachzudenken, was ich gesehen und erfahren habe. Wer weiß, wann mir das vergönnt sein wird...

Alesia beugt sich vor, legt zwei sanfte, kühle Finger an meine Schläfe. "Du kamst aus dem Portal gestolpert. Du bist gestürzt und hast dir den Kopf aufgeschlagen. Recht ungeschickt für eine Waldläuferin, sollte man meinen." Sie lächelt mit liebevollem Spott, deutet hinter sich.

Dort erheben sich auf hüfthohen, eckigen Sockeln zwei riesige Drachenstatuen, und zwischen ihnen spannt sich das schillernde Portal, durch das wir alle hierhergekommen sind. Meine Augen schweifen zwischen dem wabernden Kraftfeld und den steinernen Drachen hin und her, huschen über ihre grob aus dunkelgrauem Granit gehauenen Gestalten. Ihre Mäuler sind weit aufgerissen, große weiße Blitzkugeln tanzen zwischen ihren armlangen, steinernen Fängen. Durch die rasche Augenbewegung wird mir schon wieder übel. Der Schlag gegen meinen Kopf muss wohl recht heftig ausgefallen sein.

Während Alesia und Stephan beruhigend auf mich einreden, hält es mich kaum am Boden. Ich möchte aufspringen, möchte erkunden, was das hier überhaupt für ein Ort ist. Bläulichweißes Licht erhellt die Gesichter meiner Kameraden, die Luft ist klar und frostig. Wüstennacht. Ein geschlossener Kreis turmhoher, schwarzer Granitzinnen, scharf wie Drachenzähne, umfasst den kleinen Felskessel, in dem wir uns befinden. Die im Stein eingebetteten dünnen Adern aus Katzengold verleihen ihnen ein geheimnisvolles Glitzern, betont durch das Licht des aufgeblähten, fahlen Wüstenmondes. Runenbedeckte, verwitterte Säulen aus hellem Sandstein, rundgeschliffen von der Zeit und bleich leuchtend im Mondschein, erheben sich aus kleinen, runden Becken, randvoll mit klarem Wasser, das im Mondlicht schimmert wie transparentes Tuch aus teurer, glatter Seide. Schatten ziehen von Zeit zu Zeit über uns hinweg, wenn der Nachtwind die regenlosen Wolken am Mond vorbeitreibt. Dies ist also die Vorkammer zur Drachenhöhle - aber wie kommen wir hinein? Und... _wo bleibt Feanor?_

Ich atme tief durch, versuche, mich zu entspannen, zwinge die leichte Übelkeit zurück, bemühe mich, die aufkommende Panik zu unterdrücken, die meine Eingeweide verknotet. Die eisige Klauenspitze der Angst bohrt sich ein paar Millimeter tiefer in mein Herz. Warum kommt er nicht?

"Wo bleibt er nur", murmle ich, den Blick auf das Portal geheftet, während Chili mit frohem Schnurren ihren schweren Schädel in meinen Schoß legt. "Und wieso bist _du_ überhaupt schon hier?" Beinahe anklagend blicke ich Alesia an. "Wie hast du dein Spiegelbild besiegt? Hast du es zu Tode geheilt?"

Meine Freundin lacht. Es klingt ein wenig gezwungen, und ihre Gesichtsfarbe scheint sich eine Idee zu verdunkeln.

"Na gut, ich erzähl's Euch. Ein bisschen peinlich ist es ja schon... Ihr wisst inzwischen, dass ich eigentlich lieber Kriegerin geworden wäre als Heilerin, nicht?"

Alle nicken. Ich nicht, beschränke mich meinem dröhnenden Schädel zuliebe auf zustimmendes Blinzeln.

"Als wir noch in Ascalon waren, konnte man das nicht übersehen", wirft Orion ein. "Statt schön hinten zu bleiben, wo du hingehörst, warst du immer ganz vorn mit von der Partie. Immer da, wo das Getümmel am dicksten ist." Er grinst, und Stephan lacht dröhnend. Ich halte mir die pochenden Schläfen.

"Nun", erzählt Alesia weiter, "als ich klein war, und auch später noch, habe ich immer die Krieger-Rekruten beobachtet, wenn ich in Ascalon in der Akademie zu tun hatte."

"_Später_ ganz besonders, vermute ich. Sieht dir ähnlich, dich bei den kräftigen Kerlen rumzutreiben", kommentiere ich in der Hoffnung, dass mich eine Beteiligung am Gespräch von der wachsenden Angst ablenkt, die mir die Luft abzuschnüren droht. Ich ringe mir ein Grinsen ab, aber in meinem Schoß kralle ich die Finger ineinander, bis sich meine kurzen Nägel schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch graben. Mir ist flau im Magen, und ich schlucke bittere Galle hinunter. _Was, wenn er nicht zurückkommt?_

"Ich weiß halt, was gut ist." Alesia kichert. "Nun ja. Abgesehen von aufregenden Ausblicken auf sonnengebräunte Muskeln, habe ich mir auch ein paar nützliche Sachen abgeschaut. Verteidigungshaltungen, und auch einige waffenlose Angriffe. Den Kopfstoß zum Beispiel."

"Oh ja. Der ist gut", stimmt Stephan zu.

Alesia nickt. "Sogar ohne Helm. Damit habe ich mein Spiegelbild erledigt. Nun ja, fast."

"Fast?", hake ich nach. "Der Kopfstoß ist zwar übel, aber eigentlich nicht tödlich..."

"Stimmt", erwidert Alesia. Sie kramt in ihrer Gürteltasche, zieht einen kleinen Gegenstand heraus. "Aber das hier schon."

In ihrer Hand liegt die kleine, rasiermesserscharfe Klinge, die sie für chirurgische Eingriffe benutzt - so wie damals, als sie die abgebrochene Aatxen-Klauenspitze aus Feanors Brust geholt hatte. Feanor... wo bleibst du... Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, konzentriere mich wieder auf das Gespräch.

"Du hast dein Spiegelbild _abgestochen_?" Ich ziehe eine Braue hoch. Und ich erinnere mich an die Skrupel, die ich hatte, als ich das meine töten musste. "Einfach so?"

Sie nickt. "Ich habe Anlauf genommen und habe ihm meinen Schädel gegen den Solarplexus gerammt. Es war so verwirrt, dass es nicht mal ausgewichen ist. Und dann, als es zu Boden gegangen war...", sie hält das Messerchen hoch, "linke Halsschlagader. Ging ganz schnell."

"Gutes Mädchen!", lacht Stephan und klopft auf Alesias Schulter, so dass sie gleich zwanzig Zentimeter kleiner wird.

"Und dann... die Götter!" Ein schwärmerischer Ausdruck legt sich über Alesias feingeschnittene Gesichtszüge. "Waren sie nicht herrlich? Waren sie nicht... überwältigend? Sag selbst, Tari! Du hast immer an ihnen gezweifelt, aber jetzt musst sogar _du_ zugeben, dass..."

"Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass sie existieren. Nur daran, dass sie sich für uns interessieren. Aber..." Ich stocke kurz, befeuchte die Lippen mit der Zungenspitze. "Dein Spiegelbild. Es hat dir... gar nichts ausgemacht? Gegen dich selbst zu kämpfen? Quasi dich selbst zu töten?"

Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Aber was redest du denn. Das war ja nicht _ich_. Es war eine Prüfung, und die musste ich bestehen, fertig. Das war ja nicht mal ein echter Mensch, Tari. Nur ein magisches Trugbild. Sag bloß, das hast du nicht gemerkt?"

Ich presse kurz die Lippen zusammen. Für ein magisches Trugbild hat es jedenfalls ziemlich eindrucksvoll geblutet. "Ich... es war so echt, weißt du. Ich dachte wirklich, ich sehe in einen Spiegel. Sehe mich selbst. Kämpfe gegen mich selbst. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, _wie_ echt es war... es hat sich jedenfalls echt angefühlt. Und das Blut... das war auch echt."

"Aber jetzt sieht man nichts mehr davon." Alesia blickt an sich herunter, streicht ihre leicht vergilbte, aber fleckenlose weiße Tunika glatt. "Es ist alles weg. Schau dich selbst an, Tari. Und, was sagt uns das?"

Ich beantworte die Frage nicht, aber sie hat recht. Mein ganzer Oberkörper war blutbespritzt... und jetzt ist nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Ich ziehe meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefel, betrachte verblüfft den glänzenden Damaststahl im Schein des Mondes. Ich weiß genau, dass er voller Blut war, als ich ihn weggesteckt hatte... doch das schimmernde Metall ist blank und sauber wie frisch poliert. Aber meine Wunden... die spüre ich noch immer, trotz der Heilzauber, mit denen ich sie geschlossen hatte.

"Nun?", hakt Alesia nach.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich habe keine Antwort darauf", murmle ich. Ich muss darüber nachdenken... später...

Dann hebe ich den Kopf, schaue wieder in die Runde. "Und ihr? Wie habt ihr Euer Spiegelbild besiegt? Hast du deins mit Kugelblitzen gefüttert, Orion? So wie den Vergessenen Arkanisten?"

Mein weißblonder Magierfreund lacht laut auf. "Nein. Das nicht. Götter, der Kerl war _so_ blöd..."

"Ei, warum denn wohl?", kichert Alesia und fängt zum Dank einen vernichtenden Blick, bevor Orion weitererzählt.

"Ich habe ihn Zauber um Zauber auf mich schleudern lassen, bin immer nur ausgewichen. Hah, das war ein Tanz! Und dann, als er keine Energie mehr hatte und nicht mehr konnte", Orion stößt ein gehässiges Kichern aus, "zack - Meteor. Das hat ihn erstmal umgeschmissen. Und dann - Meteorschauer, damit er gar nicht erst wieder hochkommt. Ein paar kleine Feuerstürme, und der Kerl war fertig gegrillt. Hat gar nicht lange gedauert. Sogar Balthasar hat nachher gesagt..."

"Pscht!", unterbricht Alesia erschrocken. "Darfst du darüber reden? Mir haben die Götter gesagt..."

"Jaja, schon gut", entgegnet Orion, etwas irritiert darüber, dass sie ihm in die Parade gefahren ist. "Jedenfalls war es..."

"... eine weitere denkwürdige Heldentat", vollende ich grinsend seinen Satz, ehe weitere Ausschmückungen folgen können. "Und was hast du gemacht, Stephan?"

Mein alter Freund reckt die baumstammdicken Arme, bis sein Rückgrat vernehmlich knackt. "Nicht so komische Sachen jedenfalls. Das war ein ehrlicher Schwertkampf. Mann, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so gut bin." Er lächelt schief, nimmt den Helm ab und fährt mit den Fingern durch sein verklebtes, inzwischen auf Handlänge gewachsenes Haar. "Hat auch ganz schön gedauert. Aber irgendwann machte er - es... also das Spiegelbild..." Stephan bricht ab, schüttelt in leichter Verwirrung den Kopf. "Wie auch immer, das Ding machte einen Fehler in der Beinarbeit. Es stolperte. Und da hab ich ihm den Rest gegeben."

"Du hast hier einen Schmiss." Vorsichtig ziehe ich einen Finger über einen kaum verkrusteten Schnitt quer über seine linke Wange.

"Ich weiß", nickt Stephan. "Alesia wollte ihn wegmachen. Aber ich behalte ihn. Als Andenken. Außerdem stehen die Mädls auf sowas." Seine Lippen teilen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

"So, tun sie das?" Ich hebe zweifelnd eine Braue, muss aber dennoch lächeln bei so viel Optimismus. Ich kann mir allmählich kaum noch vorstellen, dass wir jemals wieder in Gegenden kommen, in denen Stephan 'Mädls' treffen könnte.

"He, Claude", meint Stephan und schnippt ein paar Sandkörner gegen das lederumhüllte Knie unseres blassen Nekromantenfreundes, der ihm gegenübersitzt und sich bisher in sein typisches Schweigen gehüllt hat. "Erzähl mal. Wie hast du's gemacht?"

Claudes pupillenlose, silbrige Augen verengen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er sein unheimliches Wolfslächeln lächelt. "Ohne Probleme", meint er lakonisch. "Norazul hat mir ein paar Tricks für diese Gelegenheit beigebracht", fügt er noch hinzu, als wir nicht aufhören, ihn neugierig anzustarren.

"Was für Tricks?", hakt Alesia erwartungsvoll nach.

"Nekromanten-Tricks." Claudes Lächeln bleibt unverändert, und dennoch ist klar, dass weitere Rückfragen zwecklos sein werden. Nekromanten und ihre Geheimnisse... muss eine Art Berufskrankheit sein, überlege ich, während mein Blick wieder zu dem schimmernden Portal schweift, durch das noch immer niemand kommt.

"Und du, Tari? Du hast noch gar nichts erzählt. Du hast lange gebraucht, und ein paar Schrammen hast du auch abgekriegt." Alesia drückt teilnahmsvoll meine Hand.

Ich schlucke, als ich wieder vor mir sehe, wie mein Spiegelbild unter mir liegt, mich anlächelt und diese toten Augen in meine bohrt - wie ich den Tanto in seinen Kopf ramme. In _meinen_ Kopf. Wie das Blut über meine Hand sprudelt.

"Da gibt's nicht viel zu erzählen", wehre ich schließlich mit rauher Stimme ab. "Es war nicht einfach... und es hatte einen Tiergefährten, einen Pirscher aus Schatten und Finsternis..." Ich breche ab. "Jedenfalls... jedenfalls habe ich es geschafft, irgendwie. Mehr... mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen."

Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden, nicht mal mehr daran denken. Ruckartig stehe ich auf, schwanke kurz, als mir schwarz vor Augen wird. Mein Schädel dröhnt noch immer. Ich könnte versuchen, dem Kopfschmerz mit einem Heilzauber beizukommen, aber mir fehlt die Energie dafür. Matt klopfe ich den feinen Wüstensand von meinem Hinterteil und beginne eine ruhelose Wanderung durch den Felskessel, während mein innerer Aufruhr und meine Angst mit jeder Sekunde weiter wachsen. Kälte und Stille der Wüstennacht, beide gleichermaßen eisig, hüllen mich ein, scheinen meine Gliedmaßen einzufrieren, während meine Hand über die rauhen Sandsteinsäulen gleitet, meine Fingerspitzen die tief darin eingeritzten Runen nachzeichnen. Meine langsamen Schritte verursachen keinerlei Geräusch in dem weichen Kristallsand, der im Mondlicht glitzert wie Diamantstaub. Ich beuge mich nieder, schöpfe etwas von dem klaren Wasser aus dem steinernen Becken, aus dem die Säule sich erhebt. Mondlicht spiegelt sich darin, und mein eigenes blasses, blut- und schweißverklebtes Gesicht, in dem die umschatteten Augen riesig scheinen. Ich spritze das Wasser auf meine Wangen, wasche alle Verschmutzungen sorgfältig ab, betupfe meine Schläfen, hoffe, dass seine Kälte meine Kopfschmerzen lindert - und die Erinnerung an die Schlacht und an das, was für den Sieg notwendig war, wieder zurückdrängt. Aber vergeblich. Es wird mehr bedürfen als eine Handvoll eisigen Wassers, um all meinen Selbsthass und meine Schuldgefühle, die ich aus den Tiefen meiner Seele wieder hervorzerren musste, wieder dorthin zurückzuverbannen.

Langsam wandere ich hinüber zu dem schillernden Energiefeld, halte meine Hand hinein und stolpere erschrocken zurück, als der Schock der magischen Entladung meinen Körper mit schmerzhaftem Stechen durchzuckt. Also funktioniert es nur von der anderen Seite aus. Was hatte ich denn auch erwartet? Dass ich Feanor entgegengehen könnte? Der Knoten in meinen Eingeweiden zieht sich noch ein bisschen fester zusammen.

Bemüht, die Panik niederzukämpfen, betrachte ich die Drachenstatuen, die das Portal einrahmen. Ich hebe die Hand, befühle den kalten, harten Fels, aus dem sie gehauen sind. Ich überlege, ob sie wohl die Prophetin darstellen, die Drachin Glint. Riesig sind sie, und beinahe identisch miteinander. Sie hocken auf derb gestalteten Hinterläufen, den dicken, stachelbewehrten Schwanz darumgewunden, die stämmigen Vorderbeine energisch in die Sockel gepflanzt. Die Köpfe mit den weit aufgerissenen Kiefern, zwischen denen grelle, bläulich weiße Kugelblitze tanzen und mit leisem Zischen ihre Energie in die eisige Luft spucken, sind vergleichsweise zierlich gearbeitet, mit langen Stacheln, die die Schädel wie ein Strahlenkranz umgeben. Die gesamte Arbeit jedoch ist grob, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem wunderbaren weißen Marmordrachen in der Grooble-Schlucht... bei der Erinnerung daran, an die letzten unbeschwert glücklichen Tage meines Lebens, beiße ich mir hart auf die Unterlippe, bis der Kupfergeschmack meines eigenen Blutes streichelnd über meine Zungenspitze rinnt. Vorbei... für immer. Aber das Leben geht weiter, Tari, sage ich zu mir selbst. Es wird weitergehen, _wenn Feanor endlich kommt_. Dann könntest du wieder ein erfülltes Leben haben - irgendwann. Wenn du es zulässt. Dann wirst du lernen, zwei Wege gleichzeitig zu beschreiten, auch wenn sie unvereinbar scheinen. So wie Lyssa es gesagt hat. Auch wenn es jetzt noch kaum möglich erscheint.

Und wenn nicht? Wenn er nicht kommt? Auch dann geht es weiter. Aber nur, so weit es unbedingt notwendig ist. Ein dicker Klumpen aus Verzweiflung wächst in meinem Hals, und ich krampfe meine Finger hart um eine scharfkantige steinerne Drachenkralle. Dann werde ich tun, was ich noch tun muss. Und danach - danach wird es genügend Möglichkeiten geben, ehrenvoll in der Schlacht zu fallen. Gegen den Weißen Mantel. Oder gegen den Steingipfel. Oder gegen die Charr. Und dann werde ich jene suchen, die ich liebe. In der Halle der Helden. Oder wo auch immer sie sein mögen.


	60. Aus dem Schattenreich

**60. Aus dem Schattenreich**

Quälend langsam verrinnt die Zeit. Die Minuten tropfen dahin wie zäher Schleim, dehnen sich zu Ewigkeiten, während derer die Angst in mir sich allmählich zu ausgewachsener Panik steigert. Meine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, die kurzen, rissigen Fingernägel in die eiskalte Haut meiner nackten Oberarme gegraben, marschiere ich ruhelos vor den beiden Drachenstatuen durch den weichen Sand, in den ich bereits eine tiefe Spur gelaufen habe. Hin und her und hin und wieder zurück und das Ganze von vorn, nehme dabei den Blick nicht von dem schillernden Portal, dessen unverändert eisblaues Wabern mich zu verhöhnen scheint.

Chilis besorgtes Miauen dringt an mein Ohr wie aus weiter Ferne, und ich bin mir nur vage der stirnrunzelnden Blicke meiner Freunde bewusst, die sich, nach mehrfachen vergeblichen Versuchen, mich zum Hinsetzen zu überreden, wieder um die von Orion aufgeheizten Felsbrocken niedergelassen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich um Feanor sorgen oder um meine geistige Gesundheit, oder vielleicht um beides. Es macht auch keinen Unterschied. Mein Mund und mein Hals sind inzwischen so trocken, dass mich von Zeit zu Zeit Hustenanfälle schütteln, die sich durch meine von einem dicken Klumpen aus wachsender Verzweiflung verengte, ausgedörrte Kehle hindurchquälen und wie Explosionen aus mir herausdetonieren, aber ich unterbreche meine Wanderung nicht, um aus einem der klaren Becken zu trinken. Ich _kann_ nicht.

Solange das Portal da ist, kann alles noch gut werden. Ich darf nur den Blick nicht abwenden. Wenn ich auch nur für eine Sekunde nicht hinsehe, wird es verschwinden. _Bestimmt_. Und das wird bedeuten, dass Feanor nicht zurückkommt. Dass er seinem Spiegelbild unterlegen, an seiner Prüfung gescheitert ist. Ich bleibe stehen, balle die Fäuste, starre durch die Nebelwolke meines gefrierenden Atems auf das magische Kraftfeld. Sekundenlang, minutenlang. Stundenlang. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor. Ich versuche, nicht zu blinzeln. Bleib da. Bleib da. Bleib da. Bleib...

... Mit dem lautstarken Zischen grell auseinanderspritzender Energie erwacht das Portal zum Leben, das vielstimmige Summen freigesetzter Magie erfüllt die unbewegte Kälte der Luft, und die eisige Bläue des Kraftfeldes gleißt so hell auf, dass sie das Mondlicht verdunkelt, wie dünne Dolchklingen in meine Pupillen schießt und mich kurzzeitig blind macht. Und obwohl ich genau _darauf_ gewartet habe, fährt mir der Schreck so heftig durch die Glieder, dass ich einen spitzen Schrei ausstoße, zwei Fuß hoch in die Luft springe und bei der Landung ungeschickt in die Knie breche.

Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, bleibe kauernd am Boden hocken, meine kalten Finger bohren sich in den mondglitzernden Kristallsand, krampfen sich in seine nachgiebige Kühle. Der letzte Atemzug steckt mir noch im Hals, weigert sich, meine Lippen zu verlassen, und mein Herz beginnt zu jagen, in meinem Brustkorb und in meiner engen Kehle zu donnern, als würde jemand von innen mit großen Paukenschlegeln dagegen trommeln. Meine Sehkraft kehrt allmählich zurück, und ich spüre, wie meine Augen sich weiten, voll gespannter Erwartung, fühle, wie mir der Schweiß ausbricht und meinen Körper binnen Sekundenbruchteilen mit heißer Feuchtigkeit umhüllt, die die Kälte der Wüstennacht vorübergehend vollständig absorbiert.

Das Kraftfeld scheint sich auszudehnen, höher zu werden und weiter, die weiße Grelle wandelt sich in leuchtendes Türkis, und dann endlich, endlich gibt es jenen frei, dem nun alles gehört, was vom Trümmerfeld meines Herzens noch halbwegs brauchbar ist. Mir scheint, als würden unsichtbare Mächte die Zeit festhalten, dehnen, auseinanderziehen, so dass ich mit noch immer angehaltenem Atem beobachte, wie er sich Zoll um Zoll aus dem Energiefeld herausschält, erst ein schwarzlederner, talismanbehängter Stiefel, dann ein langer, muskelbepackter Oberschenkel, halb verhüllt von seinem schwarzen Kilt, gefolgt von der smaragdbesetzten Klinge seines Langschwertes... und das leise Klingeln der vielen metallenen Amulette scheint mir das schönste Geräusch, das ich je vernommen habe, als er endlich, matt und müde, aber in einem Stück, ganz aus dem Portal heraustritt.

Ich gebe einen erstickten Laut von mir, und es kostet mich eine beinahe übermenschliche Anstrengung, mich aus dem kühlen Sand abzustoßen, die wenigen Meter zu überwinden, die uns trennen, und mich in seine Arme zu werfen. Die kostbare Smaragdklinge fällt mit dumpfem Klirren in den weichen Sand, als er mich auffängt, seine Arme um mich schließt und mich an sich zieht, so fest, dass meine Rippen knacken, mich hochhebt, bis mein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit dem seinen ist. Was... was ist das für ein _Ding_ auf seinem Kopf? Rasselnd flüstere ich seinen Namen, immer wieder, während ich meine Beine eng um seine Hüften schlinge und mir die so lange unterdrückten Tränen über die Wangen laufen, denen die unbeschreibliche Welle der Erleichterung, die mich durchflutet, endlich Bahn gebrochen hat. Ich hebe die Hände, will sie in seinem Haar vergraben, doch stattdessen betaste ich mit bebenden Fingern die amulettbesetzte Kappe aus weichem, schwarzem Leder, die seinen Kopf bis über die Augen bedeckt.

"W-was ist das? Warum trägst du das? Feanor?"  
Mich mit einem Arm weiterhin eng an sich pressend, hebt Feanor die andere Hand, nimmt mit einer raschen Bewegung die Kappe ab, schüttelt seine verschwitzte Mähne aus und erwidert blinzelnd meinen angstvollen Blick. Erschrocken bemerke ich die tiefen Schatten um seine Augen, doch er lächelt... er lächelt, und er drückt seine Stirn gegen meine.  
"Das ist ein Ritualisten-Kopfschmuck. Ich erkläre es dir... gleich." Und dann presst er seine Lippen auf meinen Mund, zieht mich in einen harten, langen Kuss ohne viel Finesse, der nach überbordender Erleichterung und hungrigem Verlangen schmeckt - und für eine kleine Weile kann mich in den Kuss fallen lassen, kann ich die Frage vergessen, die mich seit der Konfrontation mit meinem Spiegelbild wieder quält - die Frage, wie es nur sein kann, und ob es _richtig_ ist, dass er mir so viel bedeutet. Dass ich ihn so sehr _will_. _Dass ich ihn so sehr liebe_.

Schließlich löse ich mich von seinen Lippen, atemlos und mit Bedauern - aber es gibt so vieles, das ich wissen muss, und ich kann einfach nicht noch länger warten.

"Wo warst du so lange", keuche ich. "Wir sind alle schon eine Ewigkeit hier! Götter, ich hatte solche Angst..."  
"Ich weiß... es tut mir leid. Ich erzähle dir alles, _koishii_... aber zunächst muss ich dir jemanden vorstellen. Damit du nicht erschrickst."  
Feanor deutet mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung neben sich auf den Boden, und da ertönt auch schon Alesias schriller Schreckensschrei, das metallische Zischen von Stephans Runenklinge, die aus der Scheide gerissen wird, und die hektisch gemurmelten Worte von Orions Feuereinstimmungszauber.

"Was... was ist denn?" Ich blicke an Feanors Schulter vorbei nach unten - und ziehe mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen die Beine an, so hoch es mir nur möglich ist. Hinter Feanor, direkt vor der Stelle, an der sich das nun verschwundene Portal befunden hat, hockt - nein, _lauert_ - auf acht kräftigen, haarlosen Beinen die gigantischste Spinne, die ich je gesehen habe. Eine Schwarze Witwe. Ein mystisches Wesen, das nur in der Unterwelt vorkommt. Riesig ist sie, der obere Rand ihres schlanken, in irisierendem Schwarz schillernden Leibes dürfte etwa Chilis Schulterhöhe entsprechen, und ihre handtellergroßen, rotglühenden Facettenaugen scheinen mir beinahe zuzuzwinkern, während sie angelegentlich mit leisem Rascheln ihre Mandibeln aneinanderreibt. Das ist doch... ja, natürlich. Er hat es einmal erwähnt, damals im Maguuma-Dschungel. Götter, es scheint mir hundert Jahre her zu sein... da hat er mir von seiner Tiergefährtin erzählt. Wie hieß sie gleich...?

Unterdessen hat Feanor rasch die Hand gehoben, um meine Kameraden zu beruhigen und Orion und Stephan davon abzuhalten, seine Spinne zu geröstetem Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten.  
"Nicht angreifen", ruft er. "Sie ist ganz harmlos. Zu meinen Freunden jedenfalls. Das ist Yu Yue. Meine Tiergefährtin." Er schließt die Arme fester um mich. "Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst zu haben, Tari. Sie wird dir nichts tun."  
"Ich _habe_ keine Angst", belehre ich ihn in leicht indigniertem Ton. "Ich bin nur etwas... überrascht."  
Ich lehne mich in seinen Armen zurück, suche und finde das kleine, spinnenförmige Amulett, das inmitten all der vielen anderen Münzen und Talismane an einer der schweren Ketten direkt über seinem Schlüsselbein befestigt ist, streichle vorsichtig über das winzige, filigrane Kunstwerk aus fremdartiger, leise pulsierender Chaosmaterie.  
"Du hast sie herbeigerufen? Aus der Unterwelt? Für den Kampf gegen dein Spiegelbild?"  
"Ja", bestätigt er, und der Blick seiner Augen scheint mir beinahe schuldbewusst. "Ich wollte so sicher gehen wie möglich, dass ich die Prüfung bestehe, Tari."  
"Aber war sie nicht mit ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild beschäftigt? Chili konnte mir überhaupt nicht helfen..."  
"Yu Yue ist kein Wesen aus _dieser_ Welt. Sie stammt aus Grenths eigenem Reich. Ich habe gehofft, dass sie keine Doppelgängerin haben würde... und so war es auch."  
"Sie...was? Sie hatte kein Spiegelbild?" Meine Augen weiten sich ungläubig.  
Feanor schüttelt den Kopf, lächelt müde. "Nein. Grenth hat mir dafür auch... wie sagt man bei euch? Den Kopf gewaschen? Weil ich 'gemogelt' habe. Aber das war mir egal... der Kampf war auch so schon knapp genug."  
"Was...? Oh... Feanor... du musst mir alles erzählen!"  
Der Schrecken, der mich ob seiner Worte erneut erfasst hat, lässt meine Stimme fast ersticken - und beinahe übersehen, wie sehr sich sein Gesicht plötzlich verschließt. Als ob er etwas verbirgt... aber nun streichelt er über mein Haar, über meinen noch immer schweißfeuchten Rücken, und für den Moment vergesse ich meine Verwirrung.

Feanor trägt mich ein paar Schritte weiter, zu den schwach glühenden Felsbrocken, setzt mich sanft in den weichen Sand und lässt sich neben mir nieder, müht sich vergeblich, ein leises Ächzen zu unterdrücken.  
Alarmiert blicke ich in sein Gesicht. "Hast du Schmerzen? Bist du verletzt, Feanor?"  
Er winkt ab, versucht ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Nein. Meine Wunden habe ich schon geheilt. Ich bin nur ein bisschen... müde."  
Ich lege den Kopf schief und betrachte ihn skeptisch. "Ist es wirklich nur das?"  
Er nickt, noch immer dieses unmerkliche Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch die tiefen Linien der Anspannung in seinem blassen Gesicht künden eher von totaler Erschöpfung als von leichter Müdigkeit. Aber keine Macht der Welt würde ihn dazu bringen, das zuzugeben. Und da ist noch etwas... etwas, das er in sich einschließt, nicht preisgeben will. Stirnrunzelnd frage ich mich, was es ist und ob er es mir später erzählen wird, irgendwann, wenn wir Zeit für uns allein haben.

Während ich den Kopf an seine Schulter lege und mich noch einmal dem überwältigenden Glücksgefühl hingebe, dass er endlich, endlich gekommen ist, lebendig und zumindest äußerlich unversehrt, dass die Angst erst einmal vorbei ist, folgen meine Kameraden, zögernd, abwartend, der Schwarzen Witwe misstrauische Blicke zuwerfend. Doch Feanors Tiergefährtin, als spüre sie das Unbehagen, das sie in meinen Freunden auslöst, bleibt reglos an ihrem Platz. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Chili auf sie zupirscht, langsam, vorsichtig, mit argwöhnisch peitschendem Schwanz, die Vor- und Hinterhand abgesenkt, so dass die Ellbogen steil über die flache Rückenlinie hinausragen. Misstrauisch mustern sich die beiden so ungleichen Tiere, untersuchen einander, scheinen schließlich zu einer Art stummem Einverständnis zu gelangen. Chili entspannt sich und schnürt lautlos zu uns herüber, stellt sich hinter Feanor und mich, wo sie ihn endlich gebührend begrüßt, indem sie wohlig schnurrend, mit halb geschlossenen Augen, eine riesige Pranke auf seine Schulter legt und ihren dicken Schädel an seiner Wange reibt.

Kaum haben sich die anderen zu uns gesetzt, beginnen sie auch schon, Feanor zu bedrängen, wollen zu gern jede Einzelheit des Kampfes gegen sein Spiegelbild wissen. Einzig Claude hält sich zurück, sitzt ruhig im Schneidersitz im weichen Sand und wartet einfach ab, und um Feanors willen bin ich meinem stillen, unheimlichen Nekromantenfreund von Herzen dankbar dafür.

Ich werfe einen Seitenblick in Feanors Gesicht, das mir merkwürdig verschlossen erscheint, frage mich, ob ich mich täusche - aber nein. Ich kann es fühlen. Am liebsten würde er gar nicht darüber reden, tut es nur, um seine Freunde nicht zu kränken.  
"Ich muss zugeben, es war... schwer. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich jemals ein solches Duell ausfechten musste", beginnt Feanor leise, als ob er zu sich selbst spräche. Er blickt starr und beinahe abwesend auf die schwelenden Felsbrocken in unserer Mitte, die Orion mit einem Fingerschnippen wieder in Glut versetzt hat, damit sie dem kalten, sternenübersäten Wüstenhimmel angenehm prickelnde Wärme entgegenschicken.

"Aber damit musst du doch gerechnet haben", kommentiert Alesia sachlich. "Schließlich warst du bereits aufgestiegen. Es ist doch klar, dass die Kräfte, die der Aufstieg freisetzt, nicht nur dir, sondern auch deinem Spiegelbild zur Verfügung stehen würden."  
Feanor wirft erst Alesia, dann mir aus dem Augenwinkel einen kurzen Blick zu.  
"Das wusste ich. Deshalb rief ich Yu Yue herbei", berichtet er nach einer kleinen Pause weiter. "Das tat ich, noch bevor ich durch das Portal zur Mesa trat. Und Yu Yue hatte kein Spiegelbild... genau wie ich es erhofft hatte."  
"Du hast geschummelt", stellt Alesia grinsend fest.  
Feanor nickt, schaut sie nicht an. "Ja. Habe ich. Du bist nicht die erste, der das auffällt." Seine dichten, dunklen Wimpern werfen fächerförmige Schatten auf seine Wangen, und ein ganz winziges Lächeln huscht über seine Mundwinkel, kaum sichtbar auf seinen erschöpften, vom warmen Schein der Glut blutrot überhauchten Zügen, und es tut meinem Herzen weh, ihn so zu sehen, so erschöpft und erledigt.  
"Mein Doppelgänger", fährt er leise fort, "ging sofort zum Angriff über, bombardierte mich mit Blitzzaubern und..."  
"Hatte er ein Schwert?", unterbricht Stephan neugierig und beugt sich aufmerksam vor.  
"Nein. Eine Chaos-Axt. Wie man sie in der Unterwelt und im Riss des Kummers erbeuten kann. Aus Chaos-Materie - so wie Taris Sturmbogen", erklärt Feanor rasch, als Stephan in leichter Verwirrung die Stirn runzelt.

"Er versuchte, mich zu treffen, doch ich wich immer wieder aus... und ich verhüllte meine Augen, was ich sonst nie tue... aber ich wollte mich nicht davon irritieren lassen, dass er aussah wie ich."  
"Deshalb also der Ritualisten-Kopfschmuck", murmle ich, und Feanor nickt.  
"Damit sehe ich nur die Geisterwelt, und unsere Welt bleibt schemenhaft und dunkel. Das kann der Konzentration sehr dienlich sein", erklärt er leise. "Es ist schon sehr, sehr lange her, dass ich darauf zurückgreifen musste."

Feanor schluckt, reibt sich fröstelnd über die nackten Arme, spricht dann zögernd weiter.  
"Er... er rief mächtige Geister herbei, sehr mächtige Geister... meine eigenen konnten sie nicht besiegen. Schließlich gelang es mir, einen Geisterriss zu eröffnen, und ich zwang ihn ins Schattenreich, während Yu Yue in dieser Welt meinen Körper beschützte und den seinen attackierte. Doch seine Geister verteidigten ihn gut."

Feanor macht eine kleine Pause, um Atem zu holen, bevor er leise weiterberichtet.

"Es ist gefährlich, sich länger als für ein paar Lidschläge im Schattenreich aufzuhalten... doch ich jagte ihn, stundenlang, wie es mir schien, über die schmalen, trügerischen Pfade, die sich über den bodenlosen Abgründen spannen, verborgen unter kalten, grünlichen Nebelschwaden... und ich hörte das schmerzvolle Aufstöhnen der Geister, als ich ihn immer tiefer trieb, hinab in namenlose Gruben aus purer Schwärze, die ich selbst noch nie betreten hatte... wo die Geister der Dämonen hausen, die entsetzlicher sind als alles, was ihr euch vorstellen könnt. Dort bekämpften wir einander, Schwert gegen Axt, und schickten immer neue Geister in die irdische Welt, die einander dort bekriegten. Er provozierte mich, verspottete mich... und die Dinge... die Dinge, die er sagte..."

Feanor bricht ab, starrt ins Nichts, und seine Stimme verklingt in der eisigen Nachtluft.  
"Was... was für Dinge?", frage ich leise nach. Ich greife nach seiner Hand, die leicht geöffnet in seinem Schoß ruht, umschließe seine Finger, doch er erwidert den Druck nur matt. Er schüttelt den Kopf, so dass ihm die langen Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem Lederband gelöst haben, ins Gesicht fallen und ich seine Miene nicht mehr deuten kann.  
"Nicht... nicht jetzt, Tari. Es ist auch nicht so wichtig... ich wusste, was er versuchte. Er wollte mich verwirren, mich zornig machen. Wollte, dass ich die Beherrschung verliere. Doch ich durchschaute ihn... und widerstand. Letztendlich wurde es sein eigenes Verhängnis, denn er selbst wurde unaufmerksam... unaufmerksam und wütend, weil er mich nicht irritieren, weil er nicht siegen konnte... bis er endlich, endlich einen Fehler machte. Er rief einen Geist, der zu mächtig war, als dass er ihn in seinem bereits angeschlagenen Zustand noch kontrollieren konnte... und der Geist übernahm ihn. Er fuhr in seinen irdischen Körper, verwandelte ihn in eine Abscheulichkeit... so wie es Ritualisten bisweilen passiert, die ihre Emotionen nicht beherrschen können. Und sein Abbild, gegen das ich im Schattenreich kämpfte, verging."

Feanors Stimme ist zuletzt immer leiser geworden, sein canthanischer Akzent immer ausgeprägter. Er räuspert sich wieder, hustet, hart und trocken, und Stephan bietet ihm mitfühlend seinen Wasserschlauch an. Feanor nimmt dankbar einen tiefen Schluck, und noch einen weiteren.  
"Wie kann das denn sein?", hakt Alesia nach. Ihre hellen, fast farblosen Brauen sind zweifelnd zusammengezogen. "Das Spiegelbild war doch gar nicht wirklich... das war doch nur ein magisches Trugbild. Wie kann denn ein Trugbild ein Abbild in der Geisterwelt haben?"  
"Magisch... ja, vielleicht. Aber kein Trugbild. Der Doppelgänger war genau so real wie ich selbst, auch wenn seine Aura... merkwürdig war", erwidert Feanor müde.  
"Hmm", macht Alesia und schaut skeptisch, nicht zufriedengestellt, aber ahnend, dass eine bessere Antwort wohl einstweilen nicht zu erwarten ist.

"Noch nie zuvor war ich so tief ins Schattenreich vorgedrungen, und beinahe", fährt Feanor mit kaum noch hörbarer Stimme fort, "hätte ich den Weg zurück nicht gefunden. Aber ich dachte... ich dachte an..."  
"Woran dachtest du?", flüstere ich, als er ins Stocken gerät.  
Er wendet den Kopf, blickt mir in die Augen. "An das, was du mir gesagt hast, bevor du durch das Portal gegangen bist, _koishii_."  
Mein Hals wird eng, als ich mich daran erinnere, was ich ihm gestanden habe, als wir nicht wussten, ob wir einander wiedersehen würden... meine Liebe zu ihm, die jetzt wieder so schwer auf mein Gewissen drückt.

"Mir war", spricht er weiter, so leise, dass ich bezweifle, dass die anderen ihn überhaupt noch hören können, "als wäre da ein Lichtpunkt, der mir den Weg weist. Wie ein Leuchtfeuer in der Finsternis. So kehrte ich zurück in die irdische Welt... und stellte ihn. Durch die Besessenheit hatte er die Fähigkeit verloren, Geister herbeizurufen... das passiert oft in solchen Fällen. Stattdessen schleuderte er Feuerbälle auf mich, Kugelblitze und Meteore, beschwor Flammenstürme und Feuerphönixe... doch mit Hilfe meiner Geister... und mit Hilfe von Yu Yue... bezwang ich ihn schließlich."  
"Dann war es wohl der Geist eines mächtigen Elementarmagiers, von dem dein Spiegelbild besessen war", schlussfolgert Orion und streicht nachdenklich über den feurig glühenden Kristall, der in den Kopf seines Zweihandstabes eingesetzt ist.  
"Sehr wahrscheinlich... ja", bestätigt Feanor, "auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, wessen Geist es war."  
"Schade, dass du nicht dabei warst, Orion. Von dem hättest du bestimmt noch was lernen können", frotzelt Stephan, und mein weißblonder Freund wirft ihm eine Handvoll Sand auf den Kettenpanzer und erwidert etwas Geistreiches, das sich etwa wie "Pfffff" anhört.

"Und wie ist es dir bei deiner Prüfung ergangen, _koishii_?", fragt Feanor und zieht mich enger an sich heran. Ich berichte meine Erlebnisse nur mit knappen Worten und ignoriere seine Versuche, eine detaillierte Schilderung aus mir herauszuholen. Erstens, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass er sich lieber ausruhen sollte - schließlich sind wir hier noch nicht fertig -, und zweitens, weil ich gar nicht darüber reden _will_. Er muss nicht wissen, dass ich all meine Schuldgefühle und all meinen Selbsthass wieder aus den Tiefen meiner Seele an die Oberfläche zerren musste, um mein Abbild töten zu können... er muss nicht wissen, wie sehr meine Liebe zu ihm wieder auf meinem Gewissen lastet. Und so gebe ich rasch das Wort an die anderen weiter, damit sie ihm ihrerseits vom Kampf gegen ihre Doppelgänger berichten.

Ein Plan, der aufgeht - bald ist vor allem Orion so sehr in die ausführliche Darstellung seiner Heldentaten vertieft, dass außer mir niemand bemerkt, dass Feanor im Sitzen eingenickt ist. Ich will mich nicht rühren, damit er nicht aufwacht, und mache Alesia ein Zeichen, bitte sie stumm, die dünne Decke aus meinem Rucksack zu wühlen und sie Feanor über die Schultern zu legen, damit er nicht im Schlaf erfriert in dieser eisigen Nachtkälte.

"Er ist ziemlich fertig, nicht?", flüstert sie, als sie die Decke fürsorglich um unser beider Schultern legt und mir hilft, ihn sanft auf den weichen Sandboden niederzudrücken, damit er es etwas bequemer hat. Zum Glück erwacht er nicht, er rollt sich auf der Seite zusammen, und ich kuschele mich in seinen Arm.

Alesia hockt sich neben uns. "Was glaubst du, wann wir weiter können? Wir müssen noch herausfinden, wie wir Zugang zur Drachenhöhle erlangen."

"Keine Ahnung", wispere ich zurück. "Er muss erstmal schlafen. Wir alle sollten uns noch ein bisschen ausruhen, wer weiß, wann wir wieder dazu kommen."

Während die Gespräche der anderen allmählich verebben, während Feanor im Schlaf ab und an leise Worte auf Canthanisch murmelt, schmiege ich mich fester an seinen warmen Körper, versuche, auch ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. Doch mein Geist will nicht schlafen, will lieber wirre Gedankenfetzen durch mein Hirn jagen, die sich damit beschäftigen, wie es sein wird, einem leibhaftigen Drachen zu begegnen, einem Drachen, der eine _Prophetin_ ist, und was sie uns wohl zu sagen haben wird. Von der Drachenhöhle schweift mein Geist in die Zittergipfel, und beim Gedanken an Evennia und vor allem an meine Freundin Saidra wird mir flau im Magen. Leben sie überhaupt noch? Nach all den vielen Wochen? Und wenn ja, was haben die Mantel-Schergen mit ihnen gemacht? Sind wir nun, nach dem gemeisterten Aufstieg, wirklich in der Lage, dieser ganzen verbrecherischen Organisation die Stirn zu bieten und zu obsiegen? Und wann werden wir Dagnar finden, damit ich endlich meine Rache haben kann? Und wenn ich mir genommen habe, was mir zusteht, wird es meine Seele genug erleichtern, dass ich mit Feanor neu anfangen kann?

Feanor stöhnt im Schlaf, leise und so schmerzvoll, dass es mir das Herz umdreht. Was hat der Kampf gegen sein Spiegelbild ihm angetan? Was für _'Dinge'_ hat es ihm an den Kopf geworfen, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen? Vielleicht wird er es mir ebensowenig erzählen, wie ich ihm all das sagen werde, was mich wieder so sehr belastet...

* * *

Irgendwann muss ich letztendlich doch eingenickt sein, denn ich schrecke orientierungslos hoch, als die klirrenden, metallischen Geräusche von Kampfvorbereitungen und die mit hektischen Stimmen gehaspelten Verse magischer Einstimmungszauber plötzlich durch den monddurchfluteten Felskessel hallen. Ich bin schon auf den Beinen, ehe ich richtig wach bin, blicke mich hastig nach meinen Bögen um, klaube rasch den Sturmbogen aus dem Sand und suche nach meinen Pfeilen. Ich kann nicht erkennen, was los ist, denn ein paar Fuß vor mir steht Feanor, die Smaragdklinge drohend über den Kopf erhoben, dicht flankiert von meinen Kameraden, die, mit dem Rücken zu mir, ebenfalls ihre Waffen bereithalten.

"Friede, wackere Abenteurer - esss wird Euch nichtsss passsieren", zischelt eine Stimme, die keiner menschlichen Kehle entspringt. Ich quetsche mich zwischen Feanor und Stephan, hebe meinen Bogen - nicht sonderlich sinnvoll, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meine Pfeile noch nicht gefunden habe - und betrachte voller Verblüffung die riesige Kobra, den vierarmigen Vergessenen, der in beruhigender Geste seinen Zweihandstab zur Seite senkt.

"Da haben wir mit Euresgleichen aber andere Erfahrungen gemacht", knurrt Stephan neben mir und hebt die glänzende Spitze seiner Runenklinge noch ein paar Zoll höher. "Nicht, dass sie es lange überlebt hätten", fügt er drohend hinzu.

Mir ist kalt, und der Schlaf zieht sich nur zögernd aus meinem Geist und meinen zittrigen Gliedmaßen zurück, aber allmählich finde ich die Sprache wieder. "Wer seid Ihr? Wie kommt Ihr hierher? Und was wollt Ihr von uns?"

Der Vergessene macht eine beruhigende Geste mit allen vier Gliedmaßen. Seine ledrige Schwanzspitze malt nervös verschlungene Muster in den Sand, und seine schwarze, gespaltene Zunge schießt aus seinem Maul, schmeckt unsere Witterung und - vielleicht - die Gefahr.

"Ich", zischelt das Schlangenwesen und deutet hinter sich auf ein schillerndes Portal, das vorher noch nicht dagewesen ist, "bin Glintssss Torwächter. Fürchtet mich nicht..."

"Pah - _fürchten_? Einen Wurm wie dich?", näselt Orion und hebt seinen Feuerstab. "Aus dir mach ich..."

Alesia haut ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen, mustert ihn missbilligend. "Schsch. Lass ihn sprechen. Vielleicht hat er etwas Nützliches zu sagen."

Der Vergessene schenkt Alesia einen anerkennenden Blick aus stechenden azurblauen Augen, in denen tödliche Intelligenz lauert, und reckt züngelnd den keilförmigen, breiten Reptilienkopf in die Höhe. "Ihr seid sehr weise, junge Heilerin. Nun. Ich bin in der Tat hier, um Euch zsssu helfen, hier, auf der Schwelle zur Drachenhöhle."

Er blickt sich um, schaut jedem von uns eindringlich ins Gesicht, und ich habe das Gefühl, als würde der scharfe, blitzgescheite Blick aus diesen azurblau leuchtenden Augen mich taxieren, abwiegen, ergründen, ob ich es wirklich wert bin, der großen Drachin gegenüberzutreten. Mich schaudert, aber ich drücke Knie und Rücken durch, erwidere selbstbewusst den kalten Reptilienblick.

"Die große Drachin Glint erwartet Euch schon sehnlich..."

"Sie weiß, dass wir hier sind?", unterbreche ich.

"Ja, ja - natürlich! Sie issst ein Orakel, eine mächtige Meisssterin vieler Dinge. Sie hat vielesss gesehen, weisss, dasss Ihr hier seid, weisss, dasss nur jene, die grossse Not überstehen, grossse Taten vollbringen können. Nur jenen Aufgestiegenen, die ihren Schutzsss durchbrechen, wird ein persönlichesss Zssusammentreffen gewährt."

"Blödsinn. Hältst du uns für dämlich? Warum sollte sie ausgerechnet jenen trauen, die ihre Schutzvorkehrungen durchbrechen?", ätzt Orion. Die blasierte Note in seinem Ton dürfte schwer zu überbieten sein, überlege ich.

Der Vergessene wiegt den großen, abgeflachten Schlangenkopf hin und her und gestikuliert ungeduldig mit seinem Zweihandstab, auf dessen Spitze ein milchweißer, von innen heraus hell leuchtender Kristall prangt. "Nein, nein. Die grossse Drachin hat keine Furcht vor Eindringlingen. Die Schutzssvorkehrungen dienen dazu, jene zssu prüfen, die eine Audienzss bei ihr erlangen wollen. Die Vollbringung der Aufgabe, die sie in Eurer Zssukunft gesehen hat, issst nichtsss für Schwächlinge. Oh ja", bekräftigt die große Kobra, als wir sie mit zweifelnd gefurchter Stirn ansehen. "Sie will Gewisssheit haben, dasss nur jene sie erreichen, die stark genug sind, diese wichtige Aufgabe zssu vollbringen."

Allmählich werde ich ungehalten. Rätsel und noch mehr Rätsel, Prüfungen und noch mehr Prüfungen. Hat das denn nie ein Ende?

"Noch mehr Aufgaben? Wozu? Haben wir nicht schon unter Beweis gestellt, dass wir nicht ganz so schlecht sein können? Immerhin haben wir die Wüste überlebt, alle Missionen gemeistert", zische ich, "und dabei ganze Horden Eurer Artgenossen in die Nebel geschickt, falls Eure Rasse beim Ableben dort landen sollte. Reicht das denn nicht?"

Der Vergessene Torwächter blickt ungerührt auf mich herab. "Betrachtet esss alsss einen letzssten Tessst."

"Und wo ist Glints Höhle nun?", fragt Alesia und blickt sich suchend um, heftet ihren Blick dann auf das eisblau schimmernde Portal, dessen ruhiges, magisches Summen ich bis hierher hören kann.

"Sie isst sehr schwer zssu finden", zischelt der Vergessene. "Wirklich sehr schwer. Glint versteckt sssich im Inneren eines einzssigen Krissstallsandkorns. Ihr könntet die Wüssste eine Million Leben lang absssuchen und dann noch eine Million, und würdet sie doch niemalsss finden. Der einzssige Weg in diesesss Sandkorn führt durch jenesss Portal. Tretet hindurch auf die andere Seite, und Ihr werdet den letzssten Teil Eurer Reise zur Prophetin beginnen."

"Und worin besteht die Aufgabe?", fragt Feanor. Seine dunkle Stimme klingt wieder mehr nach ihm selbst, die Ruhe, so kurz sie auch war, hat ihm gutgetan, bemerke ich erleichtert. Meine Hand stiehlt sich in seine, und er schließt seine kräftigen, langen Finger darum, fest und zuversichtlich. Was auch immer wir tun müssen... es kann nicht schlimmer werden als die Schlachten in der Wüste, die wir zu fünft ausfechten mussten - ohne ihn.

Der Torwächter zuckt die mageren Schultern, aus denen seine vier dünnen Ärmchen herauswachsen. "Kämpft Euch durch Glintsss Verteidigungsssvorrichtungen. Ich werde Euch in sechsss Höhlen führen, und am Ende einer jeden - wenn Ihr dasss Ende denn erreicht - müssst Ihr einen der sechsss Assspekte der großen Drachenprophetin besiegen. Dann wird Euch eine Audienzsss gewährt. Tretet durch dasss Portal und beginnt Eure Reissse."

Der Vergessene schlängelt davon, nimmt erwartungsvoll Aufstellung vor dem Energiefeld, und wir blicken einander an. Ich schaue hoch in Feanors Gesicht, das jetzt entspannter wirkt und wieder an Farbe gewonnen hat. Warm erwidert er meinen Blick, Zuversicht leuchtet aus seinen dunklen, mandelförmigen Augen, Zuversicht und... ja, Liebe. Und noch eine ganz winzige Spur, kaum merkbar, von etwas anderem, etwas Dunklem, das ich nicht deuten kann. Zweifel? Besorgnis? Oder... Angst? Aber wovor? Was hat der Kampf gegen sein Spiegelbild ihm angetan? _Was haben die Götter ihm gesagt?_

Seine Finger schließen sich fester um meine Hand, und er führt mich ein paar Schritte zur Seite, in den Schatten, den die Felswand auf den mondübergossenen Sand wirft. Dort bleibt er stehen, zieht mich fest an sich, nimmt dann mein Gesicht sanft in beide Hände, versenkt seinen Blick in meinen, als versuche er, direkt in meine Seele zu schauen.

"Wenn der Gedanke an dich nicht gewesen wäre, _koishii_", sagt er leise, "dann wäre ich da nicht lebend rausgekommen... aus dem Schattenreich. Ich war schon zu tief unten."

"Unsinn", wehre ich ab, aber es klingt schwach und lahm, und ich muss wieder daran denken, dass er sich überhaupt nur meinetwegen in diese Gefahr begeben hat. Nur, damit wir jetzt hier zusammen am Portal zur Drachenhöhle stehen können.

"Zweimal war ich gezwungen, mein Versprechen zu brechen", flüstert er weiter, ohne meinen Einwand zu beachten. "Aber das werde ich nie wieder zulassen. Ich lasse dich nie mehr allein. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Dich lieben und beschützen. So lange ich lebe."

Rührung und Liebe lassen einen dicken Kloß in meinem Hals wachsen, der sich nicht hinunterschlucken lässt. Ich erwidere nichts, schlinge nur die Arme um seine Hüften und presse mich fest an ihn, so dass die metallenen Talismane auf seiner Brust hart in meine Wangen schneiden. So große Worte... nein, es sind mehr als Worte. Das weiß ich. Das spüre ich. Und ich schicke ein stummes Stoßgebet zu allen Göttern, dass sie ihn länger leben lassen als den letzten, der mir ein solches Versprechen gab.


	61. Die Drachenhöhle

**61. Die Drachenhöhle**

Bei den Göttern, ist mir schlecht... Nach dem Schritt durch das Kraftfeld, das uns in die Drachenhöhle geführt hat, stehe ich breitbeinig schwankend mit geschlossenen Augen da, beide Hände auf die durchgedrückten Knie gestützt, ringe um Atem und versuche, mich nicht zu übergeben. Donnernder Schmerz pocht durch meinen Schädel, mir ist schwindelig und plötzlich unerträglich heiß - und ich beginne, diese Portale aus tiefster Seele zu hassen, die mir das Innerste nach außen krempeln und deren Nutzung ich von Mal zu Mal schlechter vertrage. Blinzelnd und keuchend öffne ich die Lider und betrachte das kleine Stück Boden, das mein Sichtfenster ausfüllt - glatt und schimmernd wie polierter Rosenquarz, bedeckt von feinem, glitzerndem Kristallsand. Aufpassen, nehme ich mir vor... das könnte eine rutschige Angelegenheit werden. Hinter mir steht Feanor, beide Hände stabilisierend auf meinen Hüften, und neben mir würgt Orion, dem es offenbar ähnlich geht wie mir, sein Frühstück in den Staub. Weder der Geruch noch die Geräusche, die er dabei von sich gibt, tragen etwas dazu bei, dass es mir besser geht. Im Gegenteil.

Schließlich richte ich mich auf, obwohl ich mich immer noch fühle, als hätte ich eine ganze Nacht damit verbracht, billigen Fusel in mich hineinzuschütten. Ich höre Feanors leise Heilzauber für Orion und mich, doch sie scheinen nicht sonderlich zu wirken.  
"Besser?", fragt Feanor.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf - ganz, ganz vorsichtig - und wende mich zu ihm um. "Nicht viel", flüstere ich. "Es hilft kaum. Kannst du es mit einem Heilgeist versuchen?"  
Feanors Gesicht wird starr und ausdruckslos, als hätte jemand die Läden vor ein Fenster geklappt. Er zögert... eine Sekunde. Und noch eine. Ich möchte eine Braue heben, kann aber die Energie nicht aufbringen - was _ist_ mit ihm?  
Schließlich reißt er sich zusammen, geht zwei Schritte beiseite, sinkt auf die Knie, biegt den Rücken nach hinten durch, so dass seine lange Mähne beinahe den Boden berührt, und malt mit der Spitze der Smaragdklinge eine unsichtbare Rune in die Luft. Vor ihm wächst die mittlerweile vertraute Gestalt eines transparenten, blaugrünen Heilgeistes aus dem Boden, doch es scheint länger zu dauern als sonst - oder bilde ich mir das ein? Dann aber spüre ich die beruhigende, energiespendende und schmerzstillende Wirkung seiner Zauberkraft, und atme dankbar tief durch.

Sobald mir nicht mehr ganz so übel ist, trete ich neben Feanor.  
"Warum hast du gezögert?", frage ich leise. Die anderen müssen diese Unterhaltung nicht unbedingt hören. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
"Alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge, _koishii_."  
Doch sein Gesicht bleibt verschlossen, Schweiß perlt auf seiner Stirn und er weicht meinem Blick aus, wischt stattdessen mit dem Daumen ein imaginäres Fleckchen vom makellosen Damaststahl seiner Klinge. Es fällt mir schwer, ihm zu glauben.  
Ich schiebe meine Hand in seine, umschließe seine Finger, die sich kalt und verschwitzt anfühlen. "Bist du noch erschöpft von deinem Kampf gegen das Spiegelbild? Sag mir doch, wenn es dir nicht gutgeht!"  
"Es ist nichts. Du bildest dir etwas ein." Nun schaut er mich an, lächelt dieses typische unmerkliche Lächeln, in dem manchmal seine ganze Seele zu liegen scheint - manchmal. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt hält er sie vor mir verborgen, als fürchte er, etwas preiszugeben, das niemanden etwas angeht. Nicht einmal mich. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts aus ihm herausbekommen werde, das er für sich behalten will. Aber das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit ist noch nicht gesprochen, sage ich beinahe grimmig zu mir selbst, während ich betrachte, wie er die Smaragdklinge mit einer flüssigen, eleganten Bewegung in die Scheide zurückschiebt.

"Wasss issst nun? Wasss steht Ihr da herum? Geht und findet den Weg! Sechsss Höhlen liegen vor Euch! Ich werde Euch folgen. Los, los! Eure Aufgabe wartet! Die Prophetin wartet!"  
Mein Kopf ruckt herum, und der ungeduldig gestikulierende Vergessene lenkt mich von meinen Grübeleien über Feanors seltsame Befindlichkeit ab. Endlich nehme ich die Umgebung wahr, in der wir uns befinden - und was für ein _merkwürdiger_ Ort das ist... nicht ganz unähnlich den Juwelenhöhlen bei den Zwergen, tief unten in der Grooble-Schlucht, die wegen der unzähligen breiten Edelsteinadern in ihren Felswänden rubinrot und saphirblau und amethystfarben schimmerten. Nur ist es hier viel heller, und noch viel unwirklicher. Wir sind umgeben von kristallinen Strukturen in allen möglichen Formen, so weit das Auge reicht - die Höhle scheint von unbegrenzter Größe zu sein. Bizarre, scharfkantige Kristallfelsen ragen aus filigranen, schillernden Kristallbüschen empor und wachsen aus der lichtdurchfluteten Höhe der nebelverhangenen Decke herab, bilden fragile Arkaden, verschlungene Säulen und zierliche Brücken, die sich über unseren Köpfen spannen. Selbst der Boden besteht aus Kristallglas mit feinem, glitzerndem Kristallsand darüber, und mir fällt ein, dass wir uns ja - angeblich - im Inneren eines Sandkorns befinden. Purpur, Magenta und durchsichtiges, blasses Rosa mit zart bläulichem Schimmer sind die vorherrschenden Farben, und ich komme mir vor wie in einem gläsernen Irrgarten, wie in einem phantastischen Spiegelsaal im Schloss des Herrschers über ein märchenhaftes Fabelreich. Meine Kameraden und ich scheinen hier irgendwie nicht ganz hineinzupassen, sind zu derb und zu grob für diese fast zauberische Umgebung. Lediglich Feanors kalbsgroße Schwarze Witwe Yu Yue, selbst ein beinahe unwirkliches Wesen mit ihrem schlanken, irisierend schwarzen Leib, dessen schimmernde Glätte die zarten Farben der Kristalle reflektiert, fügt sich harmonisch in das vielfarbige Glitzern der Höhle ein.

"Nicht grad ideal zum Kämpfen, diese Gegend hier", grunzt Stephan, gänzlich unbeeindruckt von der Außergewöhnlichkeit der Umgebung, und zieht vorsorglich seine Runenklinge blank. "Und kämpfen müssen wir, oder?"  
Die große Schlange nickt eifrig. Als ob sie sich schon freut, überlege ich, während ich die Spitzen meiner Pfeile in mein letztes Giftdöschen tauche.  
"Hmm, schlecht." Stephan grummelt. "Hier gibts viel Deckung. Aber die kommt den Feinden ebenso zugute wie uns. Also passt auf, wenn ihr vorangeht. Hinter jedem von diesen Kristalldingern" - er tritt mit der Stiefelspitze gegen einen der gläsernen Purpurfelsen, den das allerdings nicht weiter anficht - "kann irgendein Viech herausschießen. Ich geh voraus, ihr bleibt hinten."  
"Ein zweites Schwert in der vordersten Reihe kann im Notfall nicht schaden", meint Feanor lächelnd, als er seine Smaragdklinge mit leisem Zischen wieder aus der metallverstärkten Lederscheide zieht. Stephan brummt zustimmend, als Feanor neben ihn tritt - und kaum hat sich unsere Gruppe fünfundzwanzig Schritte nach vorn bewegt, bricht in der Höhle das Chaos los.

Hohe, geduckte Kristallbüsche werden plötzlich lebendig, entpuppen sich als riesenhafte, glitzernde Spinnen, neben denen Yu Yue sich ausnimmt wie eine winzige, harmlose Hausspinne, wie sie auf jedem Dachboden zu finden sind. Sie krabbeln in rasender Geschwindigkeit auf uns zu, lautlos bis auf das rasante Klicken ihrer acht hakenbewehrten Beine auf dem glasartigen Boden. Stephan und Feanor reagieren sofort, stoppen die erste, klemmen sie zwischen zwei Felsen ein und hauen sie in Stücke, doch nun kommen sie von allen Seiten, drohen uns einzuschließen. Meine Pfeile prallen wirkungslos von ihnen ab, was mir wilde und ausgesprochen wenig damenhafte Flüche entlockt - aber schließlich habe ich nie behauptet, eine Dame zu sein... und ich glaube, inzwischen erwartet das ohnehin niemand mehr von mir. Ehe ich nutzlos herumstehe, helfe ich Alesia, wirke Schutzgeist-Zauber auf Feanor und Stephan, die an vorderster Front genug damit zu tun haben, die Kristallspinnen zu Glasmosaiksteinchen zu zerkleinern. Diese seltsamen Wesen sind fähig, primitive, aber äußerst effektive Zauber zu wirken, und wenn sie treffen, befällt uns Schwäche, Benommenheit und ein inneres Brennen, das uns schmerzvoll aufbrüllen lässt, bis Alesia endlich dazu kommt, die Verhexung zu entfernen.

Chili und Yu Yue haben schnell in eine reibungslose Zusammenarbeit hineingefunden, springen von der Seite gegen die kristallinen Spinnenbeine, bis sie brechen und das Wesen auf seinen gläsernen Bauch knallt. Orion stößt einen Schrei des Triumphes aus, als er feststellt, dass seine Feuerzauber genug Hitze entwickeln, um die Kristallspinnen mit lautem Krachen zersplittern zu lassen. Claude hingegen presst unzufrieden die schmalen Lippen zusammen, denn die Kristallwesen hinterlassen keine Kadaver, die er für seine kleine Knochendiener-Armee verwerten könnte - nur glitzernd pulverigen Staub und schillernden, rußfleckigen Glasfluss, der dem glatten, spiegelnden Boden ein paar neue Konturen hinzufügt.

"Pah, Kristallspinnen", grunzt Stephan und untersucht seine Runenklinge auf Scharten, nachdem endlich das letzte gläserne Krabbeltier auseinandergefallen ist. "Sowas in klein hatte meine Oma im Esszimmer auf der Kredenz. 'Ne Spinne aus buntem Glas. Könnt ihr euch sowas vorstellen?"  
"Großmütter haben manchmal einen recht eigenwilligen Geschmack", kichert Alesia, während Feanor und ich sorgsam hinter die nächste Kurve spähen, die sich um eine leuchtend purpurne Kristallfelsgruppe herumschlängelt. Dahinten... dunkle Schatten, schlanke, bronzeschwarze Silhouetten. Nichts Kristallines, nein... ich pirsche vorsichtig etwas vor, Chili neben mir, und Feanor gibt mir Rückendeckung, während ich höre, wie Stephan angelegentlich berichtet, dass er im Alter von acht Jahren bereits für den heutigen Tag geübt hat, indem er nämlich ebenjene Glasspinne mit seinem allerersten eigenen Schwert ("Das war schon richtig aus Stahl! Nicht so'n Holzding für kleine Kinder!") von der großmütterlichen Kredenz fegte, was ihm drei Tage Stubenarrest einbrachte.

Unterdessen lasse ich mich auf den Bauch fallen, um ungesehen vorwärts zu robben, was ich sofort bereue, denn die Sandkörner sind hier gröber und scharfkantiger und schneiden unangenehm in die ungeschützte Haut meines Bauches und meiner Oberschenkel. Ich gebe ein ersticktes Quieken von mir, ignoriere den Schmerz und bedeute Feanor, hinten zu bleiben, während ich die Lage abschätze. Noch ein paar Fuß... und noch ein paar... der kristallene Busch gibt mir Deckung - und dann rieche ich es, noch bevor meine Augen etwas erkennen können. Reptiliengestank. Ich krieche rückwärts, bis ich wieder hinter der Kurve Deckung habe, und marschiere dann im Eilschritt zu meinen Freunden zurück, Feanor immer dicht hinter mir.

Ich klopfe mir hastig den Sand vom Körper, auf Bauch und Oberschenkeln prangen komplizierte rote Muster, so feinlinig, dass sie außer mir niemand sieht. Es brennt. Aber nur ein bisschen. Ich murmle den 'Heilender Hauch'-Zauber, und das Brennen lässt nach.  
"Hört mal", zische ich den anderen zu. "Da hinten stehen sie - Schlangen. Vergessene. Alles voll davon!" Ich werfe 'unserem' Vergessenen, Glints Torwächter, der die Kämpfe nur beobachtet und sich ansonsten vollkommen herausgehalten hat, einen anklagenden Blick zu. "Habt Ihr die dahin bestellt? Wusstet Ihr, dass die hier sind?"  
Der Vergessene zuckt die mageren Schultern und zischelt: "Natürlich. Sie sind hier, um Euch zssu prüfen. Ich habe Euch gesagt, dasss Ihr hier ein letzssstesss Mal getessstet werdet."  
"Dann werdet Ihr dabei zusehen müssen, wie wir sie niederschlachten. Eure eigenen Artgenossen. Eure _Freunde_", erklärt Orion ungerührt.  
Die große Kobra wiegt den abgeflachten, keilförmigen Kopf hin und her, die azurblauen Augen blitzen, die schwarze gespaltene Zunge zuckt aus seinem Maul und wird wieder zurückgezogen. "Jedesss Wesen auf dieser Welt hat seine Aufgabe. _Ihre_ Aufgabe issst esss, Euch zsssu prüfen. Mehr issst nicht zsssu sagen. Los, los! Die Prophetin wartet!"  
"Und das macht Euch nichts aus?", fragt Alesia mit großen Augen, doch der Vergessene würdigt sie keiner Antwort, winkt nur mit seinem Zweihandstab, damit wir endlich weitergehen.  
"Schon mal gehört, dass Schlangen Kaltblüter sind?", meint Stephan tiefsinnig, als Alesia ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt.  
"Was zu beweisen war", kommentiert Orion und zuckt sarkastisch mit der linken Oberlippe.

"Was kriegen wir denn jetzt? Gleich die Schlangen, oder erst noch mehr Kristallspinnen?", sagt Orion leise zu mir und Claude, während wir uns, eng an die in purpurner Bläue erstrahlende Felswand gedrückt, langsam und lautlos an die Vergessenen heranpirschen, die weiter vorn oben auf den Felsen stehen, und mitten auf dem Weg, und hinter den Kristallbüschen - einfach überall. Ich stöhne innerlich. Haben wir in der Wüste denn nicht schon genug von diesen Viechern erledigt? Und was hat Glints Torwächter vorhin mit dem "Aspekt der Prophetin" gemeint, den wir am Schluss besiegen müssen - am Ende von jeder der sechs Höhlen?  
"Ich bin für Schlangen", flüstert Claude unterdessen und grinst wieder sein Wolfsgrinsen. "Daraus kann ich hübsche Knochenschrecks machen."  
"Ich schließe mich an. Dann kann ich endlich wieder was mit meinen Pfeilen anfangen." Ich streichle erwartungsvoll meinen Sturmbogen, genieße das weiche Pulsieren der Chaosmaterie, die sich in meine Hand schmiegt, als wäre sie extra für mich allein in die Form eines Langbogens gezwungen worden.

Ein paar hundert Fuß weiter stoppe ich Stephan und Feanor, indem ich mich zwischen sie schiebe und sie wortlos beim Unterarm packe. Die schlanken, ledrigen Körper der Schlangen sind nun deutlich zu erkennen, sobald man die Deckung verlässt.  
"Bleibt stehen", wispere ich. "Hier bin ich schon in Langbogen-Reichweite. Kannst du einen von deinen praktischen Waffenzaubern auf mich wirken, Feanor? Dann kann ich die ersten schon von hier aus abschießen."  
Feanor nickt, hebt die Schwertspitze in meine Richtung und murmelt eine leise Beschwörung, und umgehend spüre ich, wie eine Kraft mich durchströmt, als könnte ich mit all dem Schlangengetier ganz allein fertigwerden, zusätzlich zu der Macht des Göttlichen Feuers, die mich seit meinem Aufstieg nicht verlassen hat und mich, wenn ich den Göttern Glauben schenken darf, auch nicht mehr verlassen wird. Ich zücke zwei Obsidianpfeile und lege an, ziele auf die beiden Vergessenen oben auf einer transparent bläulichen Felsnase und lasse die Pfeile fliegen. Sekundenbruchteile später kippen die beiden großen Kobras lautlos in die Tiefe.

Eine Weile machen wir so weiter, doch es geht natürlich nicht ewig gut. Irgendwann bemerken die anderen Vergessenen, dass wir dabei sind, ihre Anzahl munter zu dezimieren - allein durch Claudes ständig wachsende Armee von Knochendienern, die er aus den Schlangenkadavern zieht, bleibt ihnen nicht verborgen, dass der Tanz schon längst in Gange ist. In Gruppen von bis zu einem Dutzend stürmen sie auf uns ein, schleudern uns ihre Elementarzauber und Verhexungen entgegen. Ich ziehe mich zurück, klettere auf einen der bizarren Glasfelsen und feuere aus sicherer Entfernung einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die großen Schlangen. Bald mischt sich der schwere, kupferne Geruch von frischem Blut mit dem scharfen Reptiliengestank, und der glatte Kristallboden färbt sich rot und wird gefährlich glitschig. Wenn ich nicht gerade ziele, kleben meine Augen auf Feanor, und ich frage mich, warum er schon die ganze Zeit vorn kämpft statt hinten wie sonst meistens, und vor allem, warum er keine Geister herbeiruft. Täte er es, wären wir schneller fertig... Ich ducke mich, um einem Feuerball auszuweichen, den einer der Vergessenen Arkanisten in meine Richtung geworfen hat, und beobachte Feanor schärfer, aber ich komme einfach nicht dahinter, was mit ihm los ist. Er schwitzt, und seinen Bewegungen fehlt etwas die Spannkraft, aber das könnte auch von der zu kurzen Erholungsphase nach seinem Kampf gegen den Doppelgänger herrühren. Und dennoch... irgendetwas ist merkwürdig. Sorge kriecht wieder in mir hoch, bildet einen dicken, schweren Klumpen in meiner Magengrube. In der nächsten Kampfpause werde ich noch einmal versuchen, mit ihm zu sprechen, nehme ich mir vor, während ich die nächste Schlange anvisiere.

Wenig später sind die Vergessenen erledigt, und ihre dunklen, stinkenden Kadaver, ausgebeutet von Claude, der inmitten seiner vielköpfigen Knochendiener-Armee beinahe glücklich erscheint, verunstalten die zarte, zerbrechlich wirkende Schönheit der Kristallhöhle. Eine gute Stunde haben wir gebraucht, um uns bis hierher vorzukämpfen, und noch immer ist kein Ende der Höhle in Sicht. Ich trabe an die Seite von Glints Torwächter, der eifrig hinter uns herschlängelt und die Kämpfe so genau beobachtet hat, als wolle er für die Nachwelt Zeugnis davon ablegen.  
"Wie weit ist es denn noch?" Ich deute mit dem Bogen nach vorn. "Wo ist dieser Aspekt der Prophetin, die wir besiegen müssen?"  
Der Vergessene wirft mir einen strafenden Blick aus azurblauen Augen zu. "Ihr müssst ihn selbssst finden. Dasss issst Teil der Aufgabe", zischelt er. "Ich darf Euch nicht helfen. Ich beobachte nur."

Ich grunze ärgerlich und stapfe wieder nach vorn, um die nächsten Kurven auszuspähen, während Alesia und Feanor die kleinen Blessuren heilen, die Stephan und Orion erlitten haben. Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer, aber ein eng vorbeistreifender Feuerball hat Orions Frisur eine unübersehbar asymmetrische Note verpasst - doch er lacht nur darüber, was mich nicht wenig erstaunt. Ja, die Wüste hat uns alle geprägt, hat uns verändert, unseren Blick auf die wesentlichen Dinge fokussiert. Selbst Orions Blick. Zumindest so lange, bis er wieder Gelegenheit hat, in einen richtigen Spiegel zu schauen, überlege ich und biege vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke. Bevor mich mein Gedankengang jedoch zu dem schiefen Grinsen hinreißen kann, das jetzt eigentlich angebracht wäre, werde ich der Tatsache gewahr, dass dort, in vielleicht dreihundert Fuß Entfernung, die Höhle endlich ihr Ende erreicht zu haben scheint - und ich vergesse alles, was ich gerade dachte.

Der Gang verbreitert sich, Kristallbüsche und -felsen weichen zurück, machen Platz für eine rosaviolett schimmernde, weit ausgedehnte Fläche, spiegelnd und glatt wie ein gefrorener See aus geschmolzenem Amethyst. Und an ihrem Ende, vor der hoch aufragenden, rosig schillernden und zu bizarren Formen aufgetürmten Felswand, erwartet uns ein Wesen aus Rauch und Schatten. Ich erstarre mitten in der Bewegung und schaue einfach nur. Gigantische, dunstige Schwingen breiten sich aus, bis das Licht selbst sich zu verdunkeln scheint, falten sich wieder über dem durchsichtig rauchgrauen Rücken des Schattendrachens. Er hebt das riesige stachelbewehrte Haupt, reißt das vielzahnige Maul auf, stößt ein stummes Brüllen aus. Der Körper ist transparent, der Umriss stämmig - und plötzlich fällt mir ein, woran er mich erinnert. Die Kreatur sieht genau so aus wie die beiden Drachenstatuen in der Vorkammer zur Drachenhöhle - das muss der Aspekt der Prophetin sein.

Bei all meinem Staunen über die geisterhafte Erscheinung fallen mir die sehr realen, sehr fleischlichen Kreaturen, die sie flankieren, zunächst überhaupt nicht auf. Vergessene - _viele_ Vergessene. Ich habe sie völlig übersehen, aber sie mich nicht. Scharfe Fetzen ihrer zischelnden Sprache zerschneiden plötzlich die klare, kalte Luft, und dann kommen sie. Alle. Und _schnell_. Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz um und renne zurück zu den anderen, dass der Kristallsand unter den dünnen Sohlen meiner Wildlederstiefel nur so davonstiebt.

Ich brauche gar nichts zu sagen - meinem Gesichtsausdruck ist wohl zweifelsfrei anzusehen, dass es gleich Ärger gibt, so dass meine Kameraden sofort die Schwerter und Stäbe fester packen. Ich husche nach hinten, schicke Chili nach vorn, wo Feanor und Stephan mit blankgezogenen Klingen breitbeinig Aufstellung genommen haben. Ich sehe und spüre, wie Feanor seine Waffenzauber verteilt, und dann sind die Schlangen auch schon heran. Keine Möglichkeit für eine erhöhte Schussposition hier. Ich fluche leise, fühle mich quasi lahmgelegt, kann nicht zum Schuss kommen, weil ich dann einen der unseren treffen würde.

Die Luft beginnt zu summen und zu zittern von all der freigesetzten Magie, Blitze schießen hin und her, rasieren über kristallene Büsche und kappen gläserne Felsvorsprünge, Meteore gehen über uns und über den Gegnern nieder, erblühen und vergehen wie Blumen aus Feuer, Qualm verdunkelt das rosige Licht. Das Klirren von Stephans Rüstung und die Übelkeit erregenden Geräusche, die entstehen, wenn der Stahl der Schwertklingen die dicke Reptilienhaut durchdringt und mit feuchtem Schmatzen wieder herausgezogen wird, Stephans und Feanors knappe Kommandos und die Zaubersprüche der großen Schlangen und meiner Kameraden füllen meine Ohren, und ich _hasse_ es, dass ich mich von hier aus nicht beteiligen kann. Winzige feurige Funken fliegen in mein Haar, der Geruch von versengtem Horn mischt sich in meiner Nase mit dem beißenden Gestank brennenden Schlangenfleisches, und ich muss würgen - Orion hat seine Zauber gut gezielt.

Ich lasse mich auf den Bauch fallen, schieße zwischen Stephans und Feanors Beinen durch, wann immer sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, spicke schlanke, biegsame Schlangenleiber mit Pfeilen, und wieder frage ich mich, warum Feanor keine Geister zu unserer Unterstützung herbeiruft. Ab und zu verlassen magische Kugelblitze die Spitze seiner Smaragdklinge, auch wirkt er weiterhin bei Gelegenheit seine Waffenzauber auf uns, aber hauptsächlich ist es Schwertarbeit, die er dort vorn leistet.  
Dennoch - selbst ohne seine Ritualistengeister ist es mit Feanor zusammen ein einfacheres Kämpfen als in der Kristallwüste, wo wir mit den gleichen Gegnern allein fertigwerden mussten. Aber der Knoten über meinem Magen wächst weiter, unerbittlich, drückt auf meine Lunge und mein Herz, so dass mir das Atmen zunehmend schwerer fällt.

Als endlich die letzte große Kobra ihr Leben in den Kristallstaub geblutet hat, komme ich endlich dazu, meinen Kameraden in knappen Worten zu berichten, dass nur noch eine Kleinigkeit zwischen uns und der nächsten Höhle steht - der Aspekt der Prophetin.  
Bevor wir uns jedoch wieder in Marsch setzen, wischt Alesia sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und tritt zu Feanor, der überrascht zu ihr herunterblickt. Während ich mich noch frage, was jetzt wohl kommt, legt sie ihre zierliche Hand auf seinen muskulösen, schweißbedeckten Unterarm. Er zuckt zurück und runzelt die Stirn, zieht den Arm aber letztendlich nicht weg, lässt die Berührung zu, wenn auch sichtlich widerwillig.

"Was ist los mit dir, Feanor?", fragt Alesia. Ihre blassen Brauen sind sorgenvoll zusammengezogen, und sie legt den Kopf in den Nacken, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können, das sofort wieder zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske gefriert. "Warum rufst du keine Geister herbei? Sie haben uns immer so sehr geholfen... vor allem die Heilgeister. Die vermisse ich wirklich. Hast du es verlernt während der Wochen der Untätigkeit am Fels der Weissagung?" Sie versucht ein neckendes Lächeln, aber es wirkt bedrückt und irgendwie verunglückt.  
"Ja, genau. Das wollte ich auch schon fragen", mischt sich Stephan ein. "Ich meine, du bist kein schlechter Schwertkämpfer" - er haut Feanor auf die Schulter, dass dieser beinahe in die Knie geht - "aber das ist doch nicht dein eigentliches Metier."

Ich blicke hoch in Feanors verschwitztes Gesicht. Die langen, mahagoniroten Haarsträhnen, die sich aus seinem offenen Zopf gelöst haben, haben sich in seinen Wimpern verfangen und hängen ihm über die Augen, Blutspritzer von all den Schlangen, die er zerhackt hat, leuchten auf seiner Stirn und seinen Wangen wie längliche Korallenperlen, verleihen seinem schmalen, exotischen Gesicht etwas Verwegenes - aber auch irgendwie seltsam Verzweifeltes. Ich sehe ihm an, dass etwas nicht stimmt, etwas, worüber er nicht reden will - doch nun kommen auch Orion und Claude hinzu, blicken ihn an, stumme, stirnrunzelnde Neugier in den Mienen.  
Feanor atmet seufzend aus, seine Augen schließen sich für einen Moment. Ich greife nach seiner Hand, verschränke meine Finger mit seinen, nehme den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht, und der Klumpen über meiner Magengrube wird noch ein bisschen größer, wuchert wie ein bösartiger Tumor, bis er schließlich mein Herz selbst zu ersticken droht.

Feanor nimmt einen Schluck aus seinem Wasserschlauch, wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen.  
"Wenn ihr darauf besteht..." Er bricht wieder ab, nimmt einen weiteren Schluck Wasser und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, ehe er weiterspricht.  
"Als ich gegen meinen Doppelgänger kämpfte, im Schattenreich... ich habe euch erzählt, dass ich ihn in die tiefsten Abgründe hinab trieb, die ich selbst noch nie betreten hatte... und dass ich ihn dort besiegte. Aber dort unten..."  
Er hält kurz inne, zieht die Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne, während er blicklos auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der kristallglitzernden Ferne schaut. Seine Finger schließen sich schmerzhaft fest um meine, dann fährt er schließlich fort, ohne einen von uns anzusehen: "Dort unten ist etwas... passiert. Ich habe euch von den Geistern der Dämonen berichtet... entsetzliche Entitäten aus purer, schwarzer Bosheit, die in den namenlosen Schlünden des Schattenreiches hausen. Und ich glaube, der Kampf hat einen von ihnen... aufgeschreckt. Als ich den Weg zurück suchte, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass mir etwas folgte... etwas unsagbar Böses, Finsteres... _Wütendes_. Und wenn ich jetzt in das Schattenreich greife, um einen Geist herbeizurufen, dann ist da... _etwas_. Ich kann es nicht sehen, nicht genau bestimmen... aber es existiert. Das fühle ich. Als ich vorhin den Heilgeist herbeigerufen habe - da war es da. Es lauerte. Wartete. Auf _mich_. Und als ich mich wieder zurückzog, so schnell ich konnte, da griff es nach mir, wie mit Totenfingern aus eisigem Nebel."

Ich spüre, wie plötzliche Kälte den Schweiß auf meiner Haut beinahe zum Gefrieren bringt und sich das Fleisch zwischen meinen Schulterblättern kräuselt. Alesia und Orion sind blass geworden, selbst Stephan runzelt besorgt die Stirn.  
"Du gehst auf keinen Fall mehr da runter", krächze ich schließlich mit enger Kehle. Wenn das vorhin schiefgegangen wäre, dann wäre es meine Schuld gewesen. Weil ich es war, die um den Heilgeist gebeten hat. Bloß, weil mir ein bisschen schlecht war. Ich beiße mir auf die Innenseiten der Wangen, bis ich Blut schmecke. Feanor räuspert sich, strafft die Schultern und tätschelt Yu Yue, die sich an seine Seite begeben und auf die beiden hinteren Beinpaare erhoben hat. Wie absurd, denke ich zusammenhanglos - eine gigantische schwarze Spinne, die Männchen macht wie ein Schoßhund.

"Nein, _koishii_. Einstweilen nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen... Versteht ihr?", setzt Feanor leise hinzu, nachdem die anderen stumm bleiben. Seine Stimme klingt spröde wie Glas in der stillen, kalten Luft. "Ich kann es nicht mehr wagen, mich ins Schattenreich zu begeben, um einen Geist herbeizubefehlen. Es sei denn, ich wäre auf äonenlange Folter in den Klauen eines Dämonengeistes aus. Oder wollte, dass er mich überwältigt, in meinen Körper fährt und dadurch in diese Welt gelangt." Er stößt ein leises, frustriertes Schnauben aus. "Ich muss eine Weile warten, ehe ich es wieder versuche. Und hoffen, dass der Geist des Dämons irgendwann das Interesse an mir verliert und sich wieder in den lichtlosen Pfuhl aus Finsternis zurückzieht, in den er gehört. Ich fürchte, einstweilen müssen wir ohne die Unterstützung der Geister auskommen. Doch ich will versuchen, dennoch so nützlich wie möglich zu sein."

Stephan ist der erste, in den wieder so etwas wie Bewegung kommt. Alle anderen nicken nur wortlos und irgendwie steif - aber wenn ihre Vorstellungskraft auch nur halb so lebhaft ist wie meine, dann wissen sie, dass Feanors Entscheidung nicht anders ausfallen konnte.  
"Wir schaffen's auch ohne die Geister", meint Stephan schließlich mit zuversichtlichem Grinsen und lässt erneut die flache Hand auf Feanors Schulter klatschen, diesmal etwas sanfter. Fast wie ein Tätscheln. "Ich sag's ja immer. Es geht sowieso nichts über eine gut geführte Klinge. Geister sind entbehrlich, aber was wäre die Welt ohne Schwertkämpfer?"

Während wir vorsichtig über die zerhackten, zerfetzten und versengten Schlangenkadaver steigen, um dem Weg zu folgen, der uns zum Ende dieser Höhle - und damit zu unserem letzten Gegner hier - führen wird, drücke ich noch einmal Feanors Hand, tausche einen langen, tiefen Blick mit ihm. Eine gewisse Erleichterung hat sich über seine Züge gelegt, nachdem er uns nun enthüllt hat, warum er keine Geister mehr herbeirufen wird - aber ich sehe, dass da noch mehr ist. Irgendetwas in seinen Augen, das mich an eine geschlossene Tür denken lässt, hinter der etwas lauert und ihn quält, das er niemandem sagen wird. Nicht einmal mir. Seine Worte fallen mir wieder ein, über die _'Dinge'_, die sein Spiegelbild ihm an den Kopf geworfen hat. Und wieder frage ich mich, ob es diese Worte waren, die ihn so verstört haben - oder ob gar die Götter selbst etwas zu ihm geäußert haben, das ihn so erschüttert. Ich muss ihn danach fragen... später, wenn wir Zeit dafür haben. Wenn wir diese Aufgabe geschafft und mit der Prophetin gesprochen haben. Wenn wir danach die lange Reise in die Zittergipfel antreten - _endlich_ -, dann wird sich die Gelegenheit schon ergeben. Und wenn nicht, dann werde ich eben selbst eine schaffen, überlege ich trotzig.

Endlich biegen wir um die letzte Kurve, und die Augen meiner Kameraden weiten sich, als sie des gewaltigen Schattendrachens ansichtig werden. Er scheint uns schon zu erwarten, denn kaum sind wir auf Sichtweite heran, erhebt sich die Kreatur auf die stämmigen Hinterläufe und peitscht mit dem langen, stachelbesetzten Schwanz, spreizt die enormen rauchigen Flügel und öffnet das riesige, zahnbewehrte Maul zu stummem Gebrüll. Stephan hebt seine Klinge, stößt einen freudigen Kampfschrei aus und rennt auf das Wesen zu - und wir hinterher. Doch wir laufen ins Leere, denn das Geschöpf hat sich blitzschnell mit einem einzigen eleganten Flappen seiner Schwingen hoch in die Luft erhoben. Ich stoße einen abgehackten Fluch aus und schieße meine Pfeile nach oben. Nicht nur fallen sie nutzlos wieder herunter, als hätte ich sie durch eine Rauchwolke hindurchgeschossen - nein, zu allem Übel richtet das Wesen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich, und ich höre die bösartigen, kryptischen Worte einer Verhexung in meinem Hirn explodieren. Ich will mich außer Reichweite bringen, doch jeder Schritt bereitet mir unsagbare Schmerzen und lässt mich laut aufbrüllen.

"Alesia!", krächze ich, kraftlos vor Schmerz, während ich in die Knie sinke, doch sie ist zu beschäftigt damit, Orion zu schützen, der das Ungeheuer jetzt mit Feuerzaubern angreift. Stephan läuft hin und her, sichtlich wütend, dass er nicht herankommt, Feanor schleudert grellweiße Blitzzauber, die weite, ausgefranste Löcher in die schattigen Schwingen reißen - Elementarmagie ist offenbar das einzige, mit dem wir dem Aspekt der Prophetin beikommen können, die Nahkämpfer erwischen sie nicht, und meine Pfeile sind vollkommen wirkungslos.

Nur nicht rühren... jede Bewegung bereitet unerträgliche Qualen, und so warte ich, wimmernd vor Schmerz, reglos darauf, dass die Verhexung, die noch immer in meinem Körper brennt, endlich von selbst endet. Mit starrem Blick - selbst Blinzeln tut weh - beobachte ich, wie Orions und Feanors Elementarzauber das rauchige Wesen schließlich durchlöchern, bis nichts mehr von ihm übrig ist und die letzten wolkigen Überreste sich in der Kälte auflösen wie dichter Qualm, den der Wind auseinandertreibt.

"Na endlich! Ihr habt lange gebraucht", zischelt der Vergessene, Glints Torwächter, als er aus dem Hintergrund herbeischlängelt, so nah an mir vorbei, dass die ledrige Spitze seines Schlangenschwanzes mir einen schmerzhaften Peitschenhieb gegen den Oberschenkel versetzt.  
"Habt Ihr Euch gelangweilt? Ihr hättet ja mithelfen können", knurre ich, während ich vorsichtig aufstehe - die Verhexung ist endlich weg, und der Schmerz verebbt allmählich.  
Der Vergessene hält kurz an, um mich beinahe angewidert von oben bis unten zu betrachten. "Ich sssagte bereitsss, dasss mir dasss nicht erlaubt issst", faucht die große Kobra und schenkt mir einen strafenden Blick aus azurblauen, pupillenlosen Augen. "Könnt Ihr Euch dasss nicht merken? Ssseid Ihr dumm?"  
Noch ehe ich zu einer spitzen Antwort ansetzen kann, ist Feanor neben mir und legt den Arm um meine Schultern, dreht mich zu sich herum und drückt mich an sich. "Lass gut sein, Tari. Es ist Zeitverschwendung, mit ihm zu diskutieren. Bist du in Ordnung?"  
Ich nicke schwach, während der Vergessene sich nun vor der rosig schillernden Felswand aufbaut, genau dort, wo sich eben noch der Aspekt der Prophetin befunden hat. Er schwenkt seinen kristallgekrönten Zweihandstab, und hinter ihm manifestiert sich inmitten der Quarzfelsen ein magisches Portal, dehnt sich in grell pulsierender Eisbläue, verspricht exquisite Kopfschmerzen und schwindelige Übelkeit. Ich unterdrücke ein Würgen, als ich an den bevorstehenden Schritt hindurch denke.

"Ich gratuliere Euch", zischelt die große Schlange. "Ihr habt die erssste Höhle durchquert, den ersssten Assspekt der Prophetin bezwungen. Ihr wart zsswar etwasss langsssam, aber nun gut. Fünf weitere müssst Ihr noch besiegen. Tretet nun durch dasss Portal zssu Eurer nächsssten Aufgabe. Los los! Hurtig! Eilt Euch! Die Prophetin wartet!"  
Immer dieselbe Leier, denke ich ärgerlich, während Feanor mich mit sanftem Druck in Richtung Portal voranschiebt. Der verdammte Wurm könnte sich ruhig mal einen anderen Text einfallen lassen. Aber _mich_ dumm nennen...

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤

Mühsam kämpfen wir uns durch die folgenden fünf Höhlen, die der ersten nur in Größe und kristalliner Struktur gleichen. Jede von ihnen erstrahlt in einer anderen Grundfarbe - grünlich schillernd wie Turmalin und Smaragd die eine, in der nächsten herrscht kühles Saphir- und Aquamarinblau vor, die dritte blendet im gleißenden Perlmuttweiß prachtvoller Schneeopale und Mondsteine, eine weitere glänzt im blassen Gelb von Beryll, Topaz und Citrin, durchsetzt mit breiten Adern aus verführerisch glitzerndem Katzengold, und die letzte schließlich leuchtet im warmen Rot von Blutquarz, Jaspis und Rubinen. Niemals habe ich solche Wunder gesehen, hervorgebracht durch die Erde selbst - außer damals, tief unten in den ausgedehnten Höhlen der Grooble-Schlucht bei den Deldrimor-Zwergen, die dem Zauber der Natur allerdings durch ihre unerreichte Kunstfertigkeit mit Hammer und Meißel nachgeholfen hatten.

Obwohl es mir nach jedem Energieportal, das wir durchschreiten, deutlich schlechter geht und meine Erschöpfung ebenso stetig zunimmt wie die meiner Kameraden, möchte ich am liebsten umherwandern und mir alles genau anschauen. Ich würde so gern die puren, leuchtenden Kristalle betasten, ihre bizarren Formen bewundern, ihre glatte, kühle Härte unter den Fingerspitzen spüren, möchte erkunden, woher das helle, weiche Licht in den Höhlen kommt, das die gläsernen Strukturen zum Leuchten bringt, möchte den farbig glitzernden Kristallsand durch meine Finger rieseln lassen, die fragilen Blättchen der Quarzbüsche vorsichtig befühlen - aber dazu haben wir weder Zeit noch Muße. Ein einziger Moment der Unachtsamkeit kann das Leben kosten. Schönheit und Gefahr gehen hier ebenso Hand in Hand wie in der Kristallwüste... vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Noch spektakulärer.

Zu den aggressiven großen Schlangen, deren Anzahl von Höhle zu Höhle stetig anzuwachsen scheint - ebenso wie die Durchschlagskraft ihrer Zauber -, gesellen sich unangenehme Umgebungseffekte. Es scheint, als würde sich die Luft selbst an der Prüfung beteiligen, die wir hier zu bestehen haben, und uns müde, benommen und unaufmerksam machen, bis wir schließlich ebenso sehr gegen uns selbst kämpfen wie gegen unsere Gegner - die Vergessenen, die riesigen Kristallspinnen, die giftspritzenden Jadeskarabäen, die den Spinnen an Größe um nichts nachstehen, und die ungeschlachten Golems, die jenen zweimal mannshohen Eiswesen ähneln, die die Steingipfelzwerge für den Kampf erschaffen, nur dass sie aus schillerndem Kristall bestehen statt aus Eis. 'Unser' Vergessener, Glints Torwächter, nennt sie 'Krisssstall-Hüter", und ihre Blitzzauber richten verheerenden Schaden an, wo auch immer sie einschlagen, und sind unglaublich schwer zu unterbrechen. Dennoch gelingt es mir ganz gut, zumindest, wenn wir es nicht mit mehr als zweien dieser Geschöpfe auf einmal zu tun bekommen.

Am Ende sind wir so erschöpft, dass wir fast eine Stunde brauchen, um den allerletzten Aspekt der Prophetin, in der leuchtend roten Höhle aus Jaspis und Rubin, zu besiegen. Der Kampf zieht sich schier unendlich dahin, weil wir uns immer wieder geschwächt zurückziehen müssen, rennen müssen wie die Hasen, damit uns die Elementarzauber des rauchigen Drachenwesens nicht die Haut vom Leib brennen. Meine Unterbrecherschüsse sind bei dieser Kreatur völlig wirkungslos, und vor lauter hilfloser Frustration hätte ich am liebsten meinen Bogen in den Sand gepfeffert. Uns bleibt nur, Feuer mit Feuer und Blitz mit Blitz zu bekämpfen, und das bedeutet, dass Orion und Feanor das Geschöpf allein bezwingen müssen - und beide sind bereits ausgelaugt von den stundenlangen Kämpfen in diesem kristallinen Höhlenlabyrinth. Weil ich mir meine Pfeile auch sparen kann, helfe ich Alesia, spreche Schutzgeist- und Heilzauber, doch schon bald verlässt mich die Kraft, die Sprüche zehren meinen Geist aus, bis ich kaum noch weiß, was bei allen Göttern ich hier eigentlich tue.

Feanor und Orion nehmen ein letztes Mal all ihre verbliebene Kraft zusammen, Orion zählt an, und der von ihm beschworene mächtige Feuerball detoniert zeitgleich mit dem riesigen Kugelblitz aus der Spitze von Feanors Smaragdklinge, mitten im transparent dunstigen Körper des letzten Aspekts der Prophetin. Die gebündelte Kraft der beiden Zauber reißt das rauchige Drachenwesen auseinander, und dann vergeht es - endlich - in einer hohl fauchenden, weißglühenden Explosion.

Während sich über unseren Köpfen die letzten Fetzen brennenden Rauches in der klaren Luft auflösen, ist außer unserem erschöpften Keuchen kein Laut mehr zu hören. Feanor und Orion sinken ermattet zu Boden. Alesia ist sofort bei ihnen, kann aber auch nicht viel tun - der lange Kampf hat auch ihre Energiereserven vollkommen aufgebraucht. Stephan und Claude kauern sich besorgt daneben, doch keiner der beiden kann helfen, weil sie niemals das Heilen als zweite Profession erlernt haben.

Ich krieche hinzu, bleibe zwischen Feanor und Orion auf den Knien hocken, versuche, einen einfachen Heilzauber zu sprechen und gerate ins Stottern, die richtigen Worte wollen mir nicht einfallen.

"Tut mir leid", murmle ich schließlich matt, "ich weiß nicht mehr, wie das ging... mein Kopf ist ganz leer..." Ich breche ab, weil Orion, der neben mir platt auf dem Rücken liegt, mit schwer pumpendem Brustkorb, begütigend meinen Stiefel tätschelt.

"Lass sein", röchelt er. "Wir sind nicht verletzt. Wir brauchen bloß Ruhe."

"Gut... gut", flüstere ich und blicke zu Feanor, der im Schneidersitz an meiner anderen Seite hockt, nach vorn gebeugt, seine muskulösen Arme auf die Knie gelegt, so dass seine Fingerspitzen den glasglatten Boden berühren, sie zittern im Rhythmus seines stoßweise keuchenden Atems. Ich schaue ihn nur an, versuche, in seinem erschöpften Gesicht zu lesen, aber sein langes Haar, das sich nun vollständig aus dem Lederband auf seinem Oberkopf gelöst hat, fällt nach vorn über seine Stirn wie ein Vorhang aus mahagoniroter, blutverkrusteter Seide, gestattet keine tiefere Interpretation seines Ausdrucks. Ich lege meine Finger an seinen Arm, wortlos, und er wendet sich mir zu, nickt kurz, was mich vermutlich beruhigen soll.

"Er hat recht", bestätigt er leise. "Nur ein paar Minuten. Die Erschöpfung vergeht von selbst."

Ich versuche, in seine Augen zu schauen, mich zu vergewissern, aber er hat sie bereits wieder geschlossen.

Unterdessen schlängelt unser Vergessener herbei, Glints Torwächter, der unsere Bemühungen wie üblich ungerührt aus seiner hinteren Position beobachtet hat. Ich hatte fast vergessen, dass er auch noch da ist. Einen Vergessenen vergessen - ist ja kein Wunder, denke ich und kichere beinahe über die erschöpfte Albernheit dieser Überlegung. Mein klares Denkvermögen macht offenbar immer noch Pause.

Das Schlangenwesen gestikuliert heftig mit seinem Zweihandstab, der weißleuchtende Kristall auf der Stabspitze zieht vor dem blutigen Hintergrund der rubinroten Kristallwände eine gleißend helle Spur, die in meinen Augen schmerzt und sich mit leisem Summen zu einem der verhassten Portale ausdehnt.

"Ich darf Euch gratulieren. Fassst hätte ich nicht mehr daran geglaubt. Aber Ihr habt esss tatsssächlich geschafft, habt Glintsss Prüfung bestanden", zischelt der Vergessene, und hinter ihm spannt sich das surrende, wabernde Eisblau des Kraftfelds, droht mir mit Schmerzen und eingeweideverknotendem Brechreiz. Die Spitze der gespaltenen Schlangenzunge schnellt vor und zurück, wieder und wieder, macht mich ganz wirr im Kopf, wenn ich länger hinschaue.

"Nun? Wasss sitzssst Ihr faul herum?" Schärfe mischt sich in den dünnen, fauchenden Ton seiner Stimme, und die Spitze seines ledrigen Schwanzes peitscht ungehalten durch den Staub. "Los, los! Steht auf! Beeilung! Geht durch dasss Portal! Glint erweissst Besuchern nicht oft die Ehre einer Audienzsss, und Ihr dürft sie nicht warten lasssen!"

Keiner rührt sich - sieht das Vieh denn nicht, wie erledigt wir sind?

"Tari?" Stephan stapft herbei, stellt sich neben mich. Ich wende den Kopf und hefte den Blick auf seine metallbeschlagenen, blutfleckigen Stiefel, widerstehe der Versuchung, meinen müden Kopf gegen sein mächtiges Knie zu lehnen und einfach einzuschlafen. Ich höre, wie er seine Runenklinge in der Scheide lockert.

"Tari, darf ich ihn abstechen? Darf ich? Bitte?"

Ich rappele mich mühsam auf die Beine, klopfe seinen Baumstammarm und hole ächzend Atem. "Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Er hat so etwas Nervtötendes an sich", krächze ich mit ernsthaftem Nicken in Richtung des Vergessenen, woraufhin dieser sich mit empörtem Zischeln sicherheitshalber ein paar Schritte zurückzieht.

"Wie lange haben wir gebraucht... sieben Stunden, würde ich sagen. Dann wird es der Prophetin wohl auf ein paar Minuten auch nicht ankommen. Wir gehen, sobald wir soweit sind. Wenn Ihr die Zeit sinnvoll nutzen wollt, könnt Ihr da hinten ja ein bisschen aufwischen", schlage ich freundlich vor und deute vielsagend hinter mich, wo an die hundert Kadaver seiner Artgenossen die verschlungenen Gänge der Höhle verunzieren. Das Schlangenmaul des Vergessenen schnappt hörbar zu, er würdigt mich keiner Antwort, aber seine pupillenlosen Azuraugen funkeln geringschätzig und beinahe hasserfüllt.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤

Zehn Minuten später ist der Schritt durch dieses hoffentlich letzte Energieportal, das ich je in meinem Leben benutzen muss, getan, und während ich die Übelkeit bekämpfe und zitternd darauf warte, dass die Myriaden bunter Sterne hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen endlich aufhören, in diesen wilden, krankmachenden Mustern herumzutanzen, höre ich Alesia staunend "Ooohhh...!" hauchen und kann die ehrfürchtige Überraschung meiner Freunde förmlich spüren. Jemand drückt mich behutsam hinunter in eine kniende Position - Feanor, glaube ich. Ich erkenne den sanften, beinahe zärtlichen Druck seiner Hand.

"Schau, _koishii_", flüstert er mir ins Ohr. "Mach die Augen auf."

Ich gehorche, zögernd und ängstlich, weil ich mich noch immer am liebsten übergeben würde, atme kurz und tief, um den Brechreiz niederzuzwingen - doch ich vergesse die Übelkeit mit einem Schlag, als mein Blick sich klärt und wahrnimmt, wem wir hier gegenüberknien.

Bei den Göttern... sie ist ein _Kristall_drache. Ihr riesiger, stämmiger Körper scheint aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein, doch die Schuppen und die langen Stacheln, die ihren kräftigen Kopf, ihre Rückenlinie und die Spitze ihres langen Schwanzes zieren, bestehen aus bläulich schimmerndem Bergkristall. Sie glitzern und funkeln im goldenen Licht dieser sehr kleinen Höhle, spiegeln sich auf dem glatten Boden, der an polierten Topaz erinnert. Man könnte sie für eine Statue halten, so reglos, wie sie daliegt, mit dem mächtigen Schädel, in dessen Maul selbst der größte Mann bequem Platz hätte, auf ihren gewaltigen, klauenbewehrten Pranken. Der Drache - Glint - _die Prophetin_ - nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und öffnet langsam die Augen. Das helle, freundliche Blau reiner Aquamarine, so klar wie das Wasser einer Bergquelle in den Zittergipfeln, heftet sich auf uns, und die ledrigen Lippen verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln... süße Melandru, ein Drache, der mich _anlächelt_... das ist wie in einem Traum, und ich sinke noch etwas tiefer auf die Knie. Warm ist es hier, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Höhlen, eine Wärme, die die große Drachin selbst auszustrahlen scheint.

Glint entfaltet ihre gewaltigen, ledrigen Schwingen über dem Rücken, ganz langsam und majestätisch, aber dennoch weht mir der Luftzug die Haare aus der Stirn. Sie breitet sie über uns aus wie ein Zeltdach, eine Geste, die seltsam beschützend wirkt. Hinter ihrer massigen Form glitzert ein hoher Hügel aus Gold und bunten Edelsteinen - also sind die Märchen wahr, überlege ich, Drachen lieben alles, was glänzt und schillert und kostbar ist, und ich verspüre den irrationalen Wunsch, ihr etwas zu schenken, ein schimmerndes Kleinod, ein Zeichen meiner Ehrfurcht, meiner Bewunderung, doch ich habe nichts. Gar nichts. Warum macht mich das so traurig?

Nun hebt sich der große Drachenkopf, Glint zieht die mächtigen Vorderbeine an und reckt den kurzen, stämmigen Hals, drapiert den langen Schwanz um ihren Körper. Genau so sitzt Chili immer da, wenn sie mir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen will...

"Es ist beinahe achthundert Jahre her, dass ich die Flammensucher-Prophezeiung vorhersah", spricht die gewaltige Drachin, und ihre Stimme klingt erstaunlich hell, erinnert mich an die meiner Großmutter, gütig, ein bisschen brüchig, ein bisschen heiser, aber weise und wohlwollend, und ein Schwall Wärme durchflutet mein Inneres.

"Ihr seid aufgestiegen und habt die Gabe des Wahren Gesichts erweckt, die in Euch geschlummert hat. Die Zeit ist endlich gekommen. Ihr seid die Auserwählten, auf die ich gewartet habe."

Ich kann die Augen nicht von ihr nehmen, kann noch immer kaum fassen, dass ich tatsächlich einem lebendigen, leibhaftigen Drachen in die herrlich klaren Augen schaue. Ihre Schönheit ist absolut, alterslos und unvergänglich, und ich erinnere mich daran, wie Turai Ossas Geist uns berichtete, dass Glint das allererste Wesen war, das die Götter in Tyria erschaffen haben, vor über dreitausend Jahren.

"Kommt, erhebt Euch", fordert sie uns auf, unterstreicht den freundlichen Befehl mit einer kleinen Geste einer ihrer riesigen Pranken. Zögernd gehorchen wir, und meine Knie zittern wie Wackelpudding. Ich stelle mich dicht neben Feanor, lehne mich an, um mich zu stabilisieren. Nur ein kleines bisschen... hoffentlich merkt es niemand.

Glint mustert uns, einen nach dem anderen, mit wohlmeinender Neugier, doch rasch wird ihre Miene ernst. "Während Ihr in der Wüste wart, hat sich der Rest der Welt verändert. Wie Ihr wisst, sind jene, die Ihr einst Freunde nanntet, nun Eure Feinde. Ein tiefes Geheimnis verfinstert ihre Seelen. Die Unsichtbaren Götter, die sie anbeten, sind nicht mehr als eine Rasse entsetzlicher, grausamer Zauberwirker, die als die _Mursaat_ bekannt sind."

Die Schwanzspitze der großen Drachin beginnt zu zucken, fegt über den glatten Boden, als wolle sie die Wichtigkeit ihrer Worte unterstreichen.

"Wie ich es vorhergesagt habe, werden die Mursaat durch die Hand der Auserwählten untergehen. Ihr Würgegriff um die Länder von Kryta und darüber hinaus wird gebrochen werden. Jahrelang haben die Mursaat und ihre menschlichen Jünger die Auserwählten gejagt und ermordet, um die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zu verhindern. Aber Ihr" - Glints Augen werden schmal, huschen zwischen uns hin und her, und ihre Stimme senkt sich zu einem fast verschwörerischen Flüstern - "Ihr seid ihnen durch die Finger geschlüpft. Und Eure Freunde zahlen jetzt den Preis dafür. Derjenige, den Ihr Markis nennt, hat sie verraten, so wie er Euch verraten hat. Und wenn Ihr ihnen nicht zur Hilfe eilt, wird keiner von ihnen überleben."

"Na, deswegen sind wir ja hier", erklärt Stephan selbstbewusst und klopft liebevoll auf die Scheide seiner Runenklinge, und ich wundere mich, wie es ihm gelungen ist, zu sprechen - ich selbst würde kein Wort herausbringen in Gegenwart dieses großartigen, von den Göttern selbst erschaffenen Wesens. Doch Glints Lippen verziehen sich zu einem ausgeprägt zahnreichen Lächeln, ja, beinahe einem Grinsen, als sie meinen kühnen Kriegerfreund wohlwollend betrachtet.

"Und das ist gut so, mein kämpferischer Krieger", fährt sie fort und wird wieder ernst. "Viele von ihnen sind bereits gefangengenommen worden. Man wird ihnen die Seelen auf einem der fünf Blutsteine stehlen, genau wie den Auserwählten, die im Blutsteinsumpf abgeschlachtet wurden. Ihr habt es selbst gesehen. Wenn das passiert, wird keine Magie dieser oder einer anderen Welt sie je zurückbringen können."

"Was müssen wir tun?", höre ich Alesia neben mir hauchen.

"Nun", erwidert die große Drachin, "zunächst müsst Ihr noch eins über die Zukunft wissen - Euer Weg endet nicht in den Bergen. Euer wahres Schicksal wird Euch nach Westen führen, zum Feuerring. Findet die Flamme, denn sie hat die Macht, sowohl das Gute als auch das Böse zu zerstören."

"Die Flamme? Der Feuerring? Aber...", beginnt Feanor, doch Glint schneidet ihm das Wort ab.

"Ich weiß, dass Ihr Fragen habt. Ich habe Euch gesagt, was Ihr wissen müsst, doch andere Dinge müsst Ihr während Eurer Reise selbst herausfinden. Dieses Portal wird Euch direkt in die Zittergipfel bringen, nach Droknars Schmiede. Geht nun. Rettet Eure Freunde. Sie haben nicht mehr viel Zeit."

Ich fahre erschrocken herum, als hinter uns das inzwischen wohlbekannte und verhasste Zischen ertönt, das die Öffnung eines der verhassten Energiefelder ankündigt. Götter, nicht noch ein Portal...

"Die Zittergipfel?", keuche ich, staunend darüber, dass ich die Sprache wiedergefunden habe, "von der Kristallwüste aus? Das... das sind Hunderte von Meilen! Wie kann ein Portal..."

"Magie kann vieles, kleine Waldläuferin. Es ist eine Abkürzung. Damit Ihr nicht zu spät kommt." Die Prophetin lässt freundlich eine Reihe armlanger, leuchtendweißer Zähne sehen. "Und nun geht! Rasch!", wiederholt sie, und entlässt uns mit einem knappen, aber unmissverständlichen Nicken des mächtigen Hauptes.

Ich möchte nicht... ist die Audienz schon vorbei? So schnell? Ich möchte hierbleiben, möchte ihr noch so viele Fragen stellen, nicht nur über unsere Aufgabe, nein, über die ganze Welt... doch wer sollte sich einem so machtvollen Wesen widersetzen? Wir sinken noch einmal in tiefer Verbeugung auf ein Knie herab, und während meine Kameraden bereits durch das schillernde Kraftfeld verschwinden, muss Feanor mich an der Hand hinter sich herziehen, und immer noch blicke ich über meine Schulter zurück, verrenke mir fast den Hals, um das Bild des einzigen lebenden Drachen, den ich je gesehen habe und vielleicht je sehen werde, in mein Hirn und in mein Herz zu brennen.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤

Jenseits des Portals, durch das Feanor mich beinahe gewaltsam geschoben hat, trifft mich nicht nur die altbekannte Übelkeit, sondern auch die eisige Kälte, der scharfe Wind und die sternengesprenkelte Nacht des ewigen Winters der Zittergipfel wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Mir bleibt die Luft weg, ich sinke neben Orion in die Knie. In trauter Einigkeit erbrechen wir bittere Galle in den Schnee, keuchend und röchelnd, die Gliedmaßen gelähmt durch den plötzlichen Temperaturunterschied. Mit einer Hand halte ich meine Mähne im Nacken fest, damit sie mir nicht ins Gesicht fällt, mit der anderen wehre ich Feanor ab, der mich an den Schultern halten will, und scheuche ihn weg - er muss mir nicht dabei zusehen, wie ich meinen Mageninhalt den Zittergipfeln übergebe. Als der Brechreiz endlich abklingt, krieche ich ein paar Meter weiter, stopfe Schnee in meinen Mund und spucke aus, wieder und wieder, wasche mir das Gesicht damit. Die Kälte ist unbeschreiblich, ich werde in ein paar Minuten erfroren sein...

"Tari! Geht es wieder?" Feanor nimmt mich beim Arm, schleppt mich zu den anderen, die in einen flachenTalkessel hinunterblicken, in dem sich eine von warmem Fackelschein erleuchtete große Siedlung ausbreitet. Droknars Schmiede, die Hauptstadt der Deldrimor-Zwerge in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln mit ihrem großen Eishafen - da unten liegt sie. Nicht einmal eine halbe Meile entfernt. Sternenschein schimmert auf Feanors Gesicht und auf dem dunklen Mahagoni seines Haars, Eiskristalle, die der Wind vom Boden aufwirbelt, bleiben in seinen Brauen und in seinen Wimpern hängen. Seine Lippen zittern, er bibbert erbärmlich, ebenso wie ich. Wir beide tragen von allen die knappsten Rüstungen, viel zu viel Haut für dieses Klima...

Meine Pelzrüstung. Ich brauche meine Pelzrüstung, und zwar sofort.

"Ich mmmuss mmmich ummmziehen", erkläre ich zähneklappernd und setze mich in Bewegung.

"Wwwarte, ich helfe dddir." Feanor macht Anstalten, mich zu begleiten, doch ich winke ab. Das ist sicher nicht der ideale Moment, da er mich zum ersten Mal ohne Rüstung sehen sollte.

Mit leichtem Taumeln - mir ist noch immer etwas schwindelig - verziehe ich mich hinter eine Schneewehe, wo ich meine Bögen fallenlasse und mit vor Kälte bebenden Fingern in meinem Rucksack herumwühle, bis ich endlich gefunden habe, was ich suche - meine wunderschöne pelzverbrämte Rüstung aus weißem Charr-Fell, die hier aus den Südlichen Zittergipfeln stammt. Die Rurik für mich fertigen ließ und mir schenkte, damals, in einem anderen Leben. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass es erst ein halbes Jahr her sein soll.

Rasch entledige ich mich meiner Druidenrüstung und schlüpfe in das pelzgefütterte Leder, das noch die Wärme der Drachenhöhle gespeichert hält, und meine steifgefrorenen Finger mühen sich mit den zierlichen Schließen. Das Leder ist noch immer weich und der Pelzbesatz flauschig und schmiegsam, trotz all der Zeit, die die Rüstung zusammengeknüllt in meinem Rucksack zugebracht hat. Sie sitzt etwas lockerer als früher, aber kaum sind endlich alle Schnallen geschlossen, hüllt mich die vertraute Wärme ein - wie damals...

Ich schließe die Augen und rieche den frischgefallenen Schnee und das Harz der himmelhohen Tannen und Fichten, vernehme das Rauschen des Windes in den Wipfeln, den weit entfernten Schrei eines Schneeadlers und, noch weiter weg, viele Meilen entfernt, den einsamen, klagenden Gesang eines Wolfes. Ich höre und spüre das Knirschen des Schnees unter den Sohlen meiner Stiefel, als ich das Gewicht verlagere. Der Wind trägt den Geruch von Dolyaks und vom brennenden Pech der Fackeln aus der Stadt unter uns zu mir herauf, und plötzlich... plötzlich ist _alles_ wieder wie damals. Ich fühle mich in der Zeit zurückversetzt, überwältigt von Erinnerungen, die ich schon verdrängt glaubte, doch die Gesamtheit der Eindrücke beschwört alles wieder herauf, bis es mein Bewusstsein überschwemmt wie eine Woge aus Eiswasser.

Mein märchenhaftes Glück - meine Trauer. Meine Liebe - mein Verlust. Und meine _Schuld_. Meine entsetzliche, tiefe Schuld, die ich niemals völlig werde abtragen können. Nie werde ich wieder gutmachen können, was meine Unfähigkeit versäumte. Vollkommen egal, was die Götter gesagt haben.

Meine Kehle schnürt sich zu, Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen, rinnen über meine Wangen und gefrieren über meinen Mundwinkeln, während ich die Fäuste balle und mein Herz schmerzt wie eine frisch zerfleischte offene Wunde. Chili, die mir nicht von der Seite gewichen ist, beginnt, kläglich zu miauen.

"_Koishii!_ Wo steckst du denn! Komm, wir müssen uns eine Bleibe für die Nacht suchen!"

Ohne dass ich es bemerkt habe, ist Feanor herangekommen, er legt den Arm um meine Schultern und schiebt mich voran, den Weg hinunter, hinter den anderen her, die die Tore von Droknars Schmiede schon fast erreicht haben. Meine Fußsohlen spüren die tiefen Rillen unter dem Schnee, welche die schweren Dolyakwagen in das Erdreich gegraben haben, eingefroren für die Ewigkeit, bis die Zittergipfel selbst zerschmelzen. Doch ich stolpere nicht. Ich friere nicht. Ich fühle - gar nichts. Nicht das Schneiden des Windes, und auch nicht die Wärme von Feanors Körper. Nur die beißende Kälte vergangenen Schmerzes, der mich wieder eingeholt hat.


	62. Droknars Schmiede

**62. Droknars Schmiede  
**  
Wie sich schnell herausstellt, gibt es zu der nachtschlafenden Zeit unserer Ankunft - vier Stunden nach Mitternacht - im ganzen Ort keine Zimmer mehr zu mieten. Zumindest nicht im Zentrum, aber weiter suchen wir auch nicht, sind zu müde von den stundenlangen Kämpfen und zu angeschlagen durch den plötzlichen Temperaturwechsel, um jetzt noch die Stadt zu erkunden. So fallen wir förmlich durch die Tür der einzigen Kaschemme, hinter deren eisbeschlagenen Fenstern noch gedämpftes Licht flackert.

Finster wie in einer Räuberhöhle ist es hier, die rauch- und alkoholschwangeren Nebelschwaden unter dem niedrigen Deckengebälk wolken sich zu dick, als dass man das andere Ende des Gastraums hätte deutlich erkennen können. Der Wirt, ein Zwerg mit überraschend kleiner Knollnase und hellen Augen, die in einem Kranz tiefer Falten beinahe verschwinden, das Ende seines schlampig geflochtenen grauen Bartes nachlässig in die scheckige Schürze gestopft, dirigiert uns durch den überfüllten Schankraum an einen langen Tisch am hintersten Ende. Er nötigt die achtköpfige gemischte Gesellschaft - fünf Zwerge und drei Menschen, Männer allesamt -, die sich hier unter hingebungsvollem Schmettern zwergischer Sauflieder dem Bier- und Schnapsgenuss hingeben, für uns Platz zu machen, und verschwindet wieder in dem dichten Dunst aus übelriechendem Pfeifenqualm. Ich huste trocken und frage mich, wie er in dem Nebel überhaupt zurück an seinen Tresen findet. Es stinkt, es ist laut, aber wenigstens ist warm hier drinnen, und die lebhaften Eindrücke lenken mich zumindest vorübergehend von den frisch erwachten Erinnerungen ab, die an meinem Herzen reißen. Chili, die sich dicht an mein Knie drängelt, beginnt ungehalten zu quengeln. Wo ist eigentlich Yu Yue?  
"Sie hat sich wieder in die Unterwelt zurückgezogen", erklärt Feanor auf meine Frage. Er muss beinahe brüllen, damit ich ihn in dem lauten Stimmengewirr überhaupt verstehe. "Sie mag dieses Klima nicht." Sein Gesichtsausdruck könnte mit etwas Fantasie darauf schließen lassen, dass er sie beinahe um diese Rückzugsmöglichkeit beneidet.

Die Gesänge der Saufgesellschaft verstummen, als wir an den Tisch treten, Alesia und ich voran.  
"Hoi hoi hoi, wasschhaben wir denn da?", lallt einer der drei Männer. Wäre er nicht bereits im Sitzen anderthalb Köpfe größer als seine zwergischen Kumpane, hätte man ihn glatt für einen der ihren halten können. An Bartlänge, Gesichtsröte, Anzahl der purpurnen geplatzten Äderchen auf Nase und Wangen sowie Umfang des Bierbauches kann er es jedenfalls locker mit ihnen aufnehmen. Er grinst zahnlückig und lässt seine langstielige Pfeife in eine Bierlache auf dem Tisch fallen, greift mit einer grobschlächtigen, schwarzbehaarten Hand nach Alesia und zieht sie blitzschnell auf seinen Schoß, ehe sie überhaupt weiß, wie ihr geschieht.

"Du bisssaba hüüpschssch. Gansss in Weiss, huh? Bisssu eine Hei-hups-Heilerin? Ja? Tsssaich ma deine Hände." Er kichert anzüglich und langt nach ihrer Hand, und seine Kameraden feuern ihn gröhlend an. Alesia ist vollkommen perplex, rührt sich keinen Millimeter, nur ihre Augen werden immer größer - das ist das erste Mal, seit ich sie kenne, dass ich sie sprachlos erlebe. Muss an der Erschöpfung liegen, überlege ich. Oder die Kälte der Zittergipfel hat sie einfrieren lassen. Meine schlagfertige Freundin - unglaublich. Fast hätte ich gekichert.  
"Tatssssächlich... eine Hei-Heilerin. Soooo weiche Hände." Er rülpst hingebungsvoll. "Hasssu... hasssu auch was gegen Jucken? Ich hab da nämich ne Schtelle, da jucksss gansss dolll. Komma weiter rauf auf meinen Schoß. Dann merksssu schon, wos mich so doll..."

Weiter kommt er nicht, denn Stephan, der zunächst von der Situation ebenso überfordert war wie der Rest von uns, legt seine beiden schaufelgroßen Hände um Alesias Taille, pflückt sie kurzerhand vom Schoß des Mannes und stellt sie neben sich ab, legt schützend den Arm um ihre Schultern und starrt mit unbewegtem Gesicht in die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Saufbruders.  
"Ey! Wasssolllndas? Suchsssu Streit? Ichhabsssie sssuersst gehabt!" Der brustlange schwarze Bart des Rotgesichtigen bebt vor rechtschaffener Empörung.  
"Willkommen zurück in der Zivilisation. Wie ich das vermisst habe - die intellektuell anspruchsvollen Gespräche, die kultivierte Gesellschaft...", murmelt Orion und rollt ironisch mit den Augen, während Feanor mich um den Tisch herumschiebt, mich mit sanftem Druck direkt neben dem Fenster auf die ungepolsterte Sitzbank pflanzt und sich an meiner anderen Seite niederlässt. Die metallbeschlagene Lederscheide seiner Smaragdklinge klackt hörbar, als sie gegen die hölzerne Bank schlägt. Ich recke den Hals, um Stephan und den Trunkenbold weiter zu beobachten, und Feanor legt seinen Arm um mich. Damit hier keiner auf falsche Ideen kommt. Und weil er mir nahe sein will, mich spüren will. Oh Götter... Schweiß bricht mir aus, prickelt heiß auf meiner Kopfhaut und entlang meines Rückgrats.

Stephan unterdessen lächelt liebenswürdig und fischt die Pfeife aus dem See aus übergeschwapptem Bier, der sich auf dem Tisch ausbreitet, dreht den Stiel mit komisch gedankenverlorenem Ausdruck zwischen seinen dicken Fingern hin und her, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den Schwarzbärtigen heftet.  
"Hat deine Mama dir nicht beigebracht, dass man Damen mit Respekt begegnet? Nein?", vergewissert sich Stephan milde. "Dann lernst du das lieber. _Jetzt_. Denn sonst mach ich _das_" - der elegante, schlanke Pfeifenstiel bricht mit einem zierlichen Knacksen zwischen seinen Fingern und seinem Daumen entzwei - "mit deinem Arm. Na? Meinst du, du kannst das behalten?"  
Stephan legt fragend den Kopf schief und lässt die Pfeifenfragmente in den nächstbesten Bierkrug fallen, wo sie mit leisem Blubbern versinken. Der Säufer glotzt. Es hat ihm offenbar die Sprache verschlagen.  
"Nun? Was sagst du?"  
Ich werfe einen Blick in Alesias Gesicht, während der Saufbruder sich unter Stephans Blick windet wie ein Wurm, den ein bösartiger Vogel aus der matschigen Geborgenheit seiner Heimatpfütze gezerrt hat. Alesia grinst bis an beide Ohren.  
"Issja gut, issja gut", lallt der Betrunkene schließlich und hebt in defensiver Geste die Hände. "Konnte ja nich wissen, dass das deine is, nich. S...sss...sssetz euch zu uns. Ich geb ein aus."

Erst, als der Wirt einen überschäumenden Bierkrug aus fein ziseliertem Zinn vor mich hinschiebt, merke ich, wie durstig ich bin. Ich hebe ihn mit beiden Händen an und stürze die Hälfte des bitteren, starken Zwergenbiers in einem Zug herunter.  
Feanor betrachtet mich lächelnd. "Du hast Schaum auf der Nase."  
Er nimmt mir den Krug ab, legt beide Arme um mich und küsst liebevoll den Bierschaum fort, lässt seine Lippen einen Moment lang auf meinen liegen, so weich, so zärtlich... und alles in meinem Innersten krampft sich zusammen, als eine heiße Welle brennenden Verlangens durch meine Adern schießt und sich pochend im Nervenzentrum unterhalb meines Nabels auftürmt.  
Ich will ihn... ich liebe ihn. So sehr. Und ich _hasse_ mich dafür. Es ist wieder wie damals im Maguuma-Dschungel, als ich zu ahnen begann, was mit mir geschah - alles fühlt sich so falsch an. Als hätte die Heilung meiner Seele niemals irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht. Wo ist meine innere Ganzheit geblieben, die ich in der Wüste gefunden hatte? Ich weiß es, oh ja... erfroren in der Kälte der Zittergipfel, getötet vom Geruch nach frischgefallenem Schnee und nach Fichtenharz und vom Klang des rauschenden Windes in den Tannen und den wiederbelebten Erinnerungen an das, was einst war, an das, was hätte sein sollen und nicht durfte... mir wird schwindelig, und schon wieder spüre ich die verhassten Tränen der Verzweiflung in meiner Kehle würgen.

"Tari...? Geht es dir gut?"  
Seine sanfte, dunkle Stimme. Warum ist er so lieb, so fürsorglich zu mir? Warum ignoriert er mich nicht einfach?  
"Tari...?"  
Ich hebe den Kopf, doch ich sehe ihn nicht an. Ich löse mich aus seiner Umarmung und wende mich zum Fenster, versuche, durch die bleigefassten Sprossenfenster nach draußen zu blicken. Eisblumen erblühen auf dem Glas, wie Winterrosen in der Nacht, Symbole, die der Kälte trotzen und doch aus ihr geboren sind. Ich lege einen Finger auf die überfrorene Scheibe und fühle, wie die prickelnd kalte Schicht unter der Wärme meiner Fingerkuppe weich und flüssig wird und bis auf das dicke blasige Glas hinunterschmilzt. Ich ziehe meinen Finger über das Eis. Langsam, mechanisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken, als wäre ich wieder vierzehn Jahre alt, male ich eine Rune für meinen Namen. Dann ein Herz. Und noch eine Rune, für...

"Was machst du da? _Koishii..._?" Feanor, nun deutlich irritiert.

Rasch verwische ich die Muster im Eis. Mein Finger quietscht leise auf dem Glas, bis ein großes rundes Loch in der wundersamen Harmonie der zartblättrigen Eisblumen klafft wie eine offene Wunde. Es wird wieder zufrieren, nach einer kleinen Weile. So wie mein Herz wieder zugefroren ist.  
Eigentlich müsste ich doch jubilieren - ich habe es endlich geschafft, bin da, wo ich schon seit Monaten sein will. In den Zittergipfeln. Um mir zu nehmen, was mir zusteht - meine Rache. Doch wenn ich in meine Seele hineinhorche, ist da nichts als bittere Schuld und die unsägliche Last auf meinem Gewissen, weil es mich nach einem anderen Mann verlangt. _Metze_...

Sein Arm legt sich über meinen Rücken, seine Hand streichelt mein Haar. So sanft, so warm, so liebevoll. Womit habe ich das verdient? Er sollte mich nicht streicheln. Er sollte meine Mähne packen, hart und brutal, direkt über den Haarwurzeln, und meinen Kopf gegen die Wand knallen, wieder und wieder, bis der Schmerz der aufplatzenden Kopfhaut und des malträtierten Schädelknochens alles andere in mir auslöscht. _Das_ hätte ich verdient. Und nicht diese Zärtlichkeit, nicht diese Hingabe.

Aber natürlich würde er das niemals tun.

Ich liebe ihn, doch mein Herz betrügt ihn, so wie es Rurik betrügt. Betrügt sie beide miteinander. Wird meine Unfähigkeit auch Feanor sterben lassen, vielleicht heute schon? Oder morgen? Wer weiß, was uns noch bevorsteht... wer weiß, wie stark ich sein muss. Ich bin ein Versager. Ich weiß es. Ich habe es erlebt. Und Dagnar... Dagnar Steinhaupt, den ich nicht bezwingen konnte, der meine Liebe und damit mein Leben erschlug, läuft noch immer frei herum. Irgendwo dort draußen. Ich rücke noch näher an das Fenster, presse Stirn und Nasenspitze gegen das eisigkalte Glas, bemühe mich, durch das aufgetaute Loch in der Eisblumenschicht etwas zu erkennen, als erwartete ich, ihn dort draußen vorbeireiten zu sehen, auf seinem stinkenden, riesigen Eisdrachen. Ich rühre mich nicht, starre in die Finsternis, bis die unnachgiebige Kälte der Scheibe meine Stirn gefühllos macht und Kopfschmerz dahinter wachsen lässt. Doch draußen ist nichts als Sternenlicht auf dem zertrampelten Schnee, und vereinzelte Flocken, die vom schwarzen Himmel herniederschweben und die dunklen Wunden schließen, die schwere Stiefel in das unschuldige Weiß getreten haben. Mit einem leisen Seufzer wende ich mich ab, verschränke die Arme auf der fleckigen Tischplatte und lege meine Stirn darauf. Meine Augen fallen sofort zu.

Nur mit halbem Ohr lausche ich den Gesprächen, die am Tisch geführt werden, hauptsächlich von Stephan und den Zwergen, deren gutturaler, kehliger Akzent ihre Stimmen unverwechselbar macht. Doch ich bekomme nicht mit, worüber sie reden. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern wirbeln wattige Schneeflocken vor undurchdringlicher Finsternis, und ich versuche, dahinter die Gesichter der Götter zu erblicken, mir in Erinnerung zu rufen, was sie mir sagten, um die Kraft aus ihren Worten zu ziehen, die ich jetzt so dringend brauche. Doch erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass die Erinnerung bereits verblasst. Das... das kann nicht sein. Das geht zu schnell... _sollen_ wir uns denn nicht erinnern? Noch kann ich Dwaynas Gesicht sehen, voller Liebe und Wärme, doch dünne Nebelschwaden verschleiern ihr überirdisch schönes Antlitz... und es ist fliederfarbener Nebel, der vor mein inneres Auge weht, und ich höre Lyssas Stimme, die von zwei Pfaden zu mir spricht - zwei Pfaden...? Doch schon verändert sich der zarte Lavendelton, wird tiefer, dunkler, Schneeflocken fallen wieder, schwer und nass und rot wie Blut, und Blut tropft von einer schartigen Axt, wird zu einem sprudelnden Bach, dann zu einem reißenden Strom, bis alle Dämme brechen und seine brutale Röte wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle die verschneiten Berge und Täler der Zittergipfel überschwemmt...

"Komm, wach auf... Tari! Wach auf!"  
"Was...?" Ich schieße in die Höhe und reiße die Augen auf, keuchend vor Schreck, und blicke direkt in Feanors Gesicht. Seine Brauen sind besorgt zusammengezogen, sein Atem streichelt mein tränennasses Gesicht, kühl wie Novemberwind. Mein Herz klopft wie rasend, weil er mich aus dem Traum gerissen hat... nur deshalb?  
Vage nehme ich wahr, dass das fahle Grau der sterbenden Nacht die vereisten Fensterscheiben durchdringt. Das gedämpfte warme Licht in der Gaststube ist fort, ersetzt durch bläulich kaltes Halbdunkel, die Öllampen und Kerzen sind erloschen, das Feuer in dem breiten gemauerten Kamin zu glimmender Asche heruntergebrannt. Erkalteter Tabaksqualm kratzt in meiner Kehle, erzeugt Übelkeit und Hustenreiz. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen? Ich spüre meine Beine gar nicht, stolpere über meine eigenen Füße, als Feanor mich behutsam hinter dem Tisch hervorzieht.  
"Nun los, es dämmert bereits. Raus mit Euch. Geht schon! Auch der Wirt hat ein Bett!"  
Eine Zwergenstimme - der Gastwirt, der sein Lokal schließen will. Ich spüre eine Hand in meinem Rücken, und dann stehen wir auch schon draußen in der Kälte. Die Tür der Schenke schließt sich hinter uns mit einem dumpfen Knall, dessen Endgültigkeit mir wie eine Metapher vorkommt. Nur fällt mir nicht ein, wofür.

In erzwungener Müßigkeit stapfen wir durch den knöcheltiefen Schnee, der über Nacht gefallen ist, zum zentralen Platz von Droknars Schmiede. Die Stadt ist auf felsigem, unebenem Grund erbaut, schmiegt sich an zerklüftete Berghänge, in denen große dunkle Öffnungen gähnen - Zugänge in weitverzweigte Höhlensysteme, wie sie typisch sind für Zwergenstädte im Hochgebirge. Hohe Holzgerüste mit horizontalen, leise quietschenden Seilzügen, an denen sacht im Wind schaukelnde Transportkörbe entlanggezogen werden, spannen sich hoch über unseren Köpfen und führen, wie es scheint, in jeden Winkel der Stadt. Holzgebäude mit gedrungenen, in Kuppelform getriebenen Kupferdächern, überzogen von altersgrüner Patina unter dicken Schneemützen, drängen sich an die Felswände, bis zu drei Stockwerke hoch, so wie ich sie in Kroks Senke sah, und in der Grooble-Schlucht, wo Rurik und ich... oh Götter... lasst mich an etwas anderes denken...

Schnee beginnt wieder zu fallen, leise dicke Flocken, tanzend im Zwielicht zwischen Nacht und Tag. Der Wind frischt auf, fegt den Schnee durch die engen Gassen, und ich höre Gespenster in ihm heulen, Geister der Vergangenheit und der in Blut zerflossenen Träume. Fast kann ich sie sogar sehen, verzerrte Gesichter mit qualvoll aufgerissenen Augen und Mündern, kalte Leichenfinger aus Eisstaub, die nach meinem Gesicht grabschen, und nach meinem Herzen. Am liebsten würde ich mich fallenlassen, mich ganz eng zusammenrollen und mir Augen und Ohren zuhalten. Aber ich packe meine Bögen fester, wild entschlossen, dafür zu sorgen, dass niemand mir etwas anmerkt. Auch Feanor nicht. _Besonders_ nicht Feanor.

In der Mitte des großen Platzes erhebt sich auf einem fast vierzig Fuß hohen gemauerten Sockel die majestätische Statue eines hammerschwingenden Zwergenkriegers, die sicherlich Droknar darstellt, den Zwergenkönig, der dem Ort vor Jahrhunderten den Namen gab. Ja, er muss es sein, auch wenn ich die Runeninschrift auf der in den Sockel eingelassenen Messingplatte nicht lesen kann, denn auf seiner Stirn prangt eine schmale dreizackige Krone, wie ich sie König Jalis tragen sah, damals, in Kroks Senke. Ich streichele gedankenverloren über das edle metallbeschlagene Holz meines Recurvebogens. _Droknars_ Recurvebogen, den Rurik mir schenkte, vor der trostlosen Kulisse der Ruinen von Surmia, in einem anderen Leben... es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, ihn in der Hand zu halten und dabei gleichzeitig das Denkmal seines ursprünglichen Besitzers zu betrachten. Ein kostbares Artefakt fürwahr... in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Meine Kehle wird gefährlich eng, und ich schlucke hart.

In vielfacher Lebensgröße aus schwarzem Granit gehauen, starrt König Droknar mit grimmigem Blick, drohend erhobenem Kriegshammer und wehendem Bart jedweden Invasoren entgegen, die es wagen sollten, seine Stadt anzugreifen - und tatsächlich ist sie in all den Jahrhunderten ihrer Existenz noch niemals von einer fremden Macht eingenommen worden. Hier in Droknars Schmiede schlägt das Herz des uralten Zwergenkönigreichs Deldrimor, im ewigen Winter der Zittergipfel, wo selbst das Meer niemals auftaut, so dass es nur mit speziellen Eisschiffen befahrbar ist. Auf breiten stahlbeschlagenen Holzkufen eilen sie dahin, schnell und lautlos wie der Schneeadler, getrieben vom unerbittlichen Wind, der vom Gebirge her über den gefrorenen Ozean fegt, unablässig, unermüdlich und gnadenlos, schlagen Deldrimors Brücke zum Rest der Welt.

Allmählich wird es heller. Die Sonne, nur ein verwaschener Tupfer schwefligen Goldes hinter dem grauen Wattevlies der Wolkendecke, die weitere Schneefälle und vielleicht sogar einen Sturm verheißt, schiebt sich langsam über die vereisten Zacken und Zinnen und Gletschertäler des zerklüfteten Hochgebirgskamms, der sich im Osten dunkel vor dem fahlen Morgenhimmel erhebt, um sich weit nach Norden zu ziehen, viele Hundert Meilen, bis er sich mit den Nördlichen Zittergipfeln vereinigt. Die Südlichen Zittergipfel sind um ein Vielfaches gewaltiger als die Nördlichen - und um ein Vielfaches gefährlicher, wenn man den Erzählungen weitgereister Wanderer glauben darf, denen ich als kleines Mädchen so gern gelauscht habe, wenn sich Spielleute und Barden aus ganz Ascalon an den Markttagen im Nachbarort in Schenken und Bierstuben versammelten, um für die einfachen Bauern und Handwerker die unfassbaren Wunder der Welt für ein paar Goldstücke in Liedern und Geschichten lebendig werden zu lassen.

Während wir vor der Droknar-Statue stehen, übermüdet und frierend im kalten Wind, und darauf warten, dass endlich die besseren Gästehäuser am Platz öffnen, damit wir uns ein Quartier suchen können, füllt sich die Stadt mit Leben. Zwerge und auch ein paar Menschen eilen geschäftig vorbei, Händler, Handwerker und Kaufleute, manche allein, manche in Gruppen. Sie bauen ihre Stände auf und bestücken ihre Auslagen, fegen breite Pfade in den Schnee, stellen Schilder auf, die ihre Waren anpreisen. Zwergenspäher patrouillieren über den Platz, gekleidet in robustes, abgetragenes Leder mit Umhängen aus grauer Wolle oder Dolyak-Pelz gegen die Kälte. Schlichte Kurzbögen hängen über ihren Schultern, und auf dem Rücken tragen sie Köcher mit Pfeilen, die fast so lang sind wie sie selbst. Sie werfen uns misstrauische Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zu, und ich frage mich, wie weit der Weiße Mantel wohl schon vorgedrungen ist, denn eigentlich ist Deldrimor den Menschen immer freundlich gesonnen gewesen. Wir haben es ja selbst erlebt - ohne König Jalis' Großzügigkeit hätte kein Ascalonier je einen Fuß nach Kryta setzen können, um sich dort in trügerischem Frieden ein neues Leben aufzubauen, zwar gerettet vor den scharfen Fängen und den magischen Feuern der sadistischen Charr, aber um welchen Preis... nur, um sich in einer Diktatur religiöser Fanatiker wiederzufinden, die ihre Schutzbefohlenen unterdrückt, ausblutet und auf den Blutsteinen abschlachtet.  
Wenn Rurik das geahnt hätte...  
Ich schließe die Augen und beiße mir auf die Oberlippe. All diese Gedanken habe ich schon früher in meinem Hirn hin und hergewälzt, hundertmal, tausendmal, und schon früher hat es zu nichts geführt. Wozu weinen, wozu grübeln? Es bringt ihn nicht zurück... und mein Leben geht weiter, muss weitergehen, _ist_ schon weitergegangen, auch ohne ihn. Und es ist nur wenige Tage her, ja, Stunden nur, dass ich fest davon überzeugt gewesen bin, dass mir ein Neuanfang gelingen kann, dass die Trümmer meines Herzens soweit vernarbt sind, dass ich sie einem anderen anvertrauen, zu einer neuen Liebe stehen kann, ohne erstickenden Selbsthass und irrationale, selbstzerstörerische Schuldgefühle. Aber jetzt... Schmerz gräbt sich in mein Herz, und im tiefsten Winkel meiner Seele erhebt sich das rotäugige schwarze Tier aus dem Schlaf und bleckt mit siegesgewissem Brüllen die scharfen Zähne, und ich kann es nicht verhindern, dass die Tränen sich in meinen Augen sammeln und schließlich zwischen meinen Wimpern hervorquellen.

"_Koishii_? Was ist?" Ein sanfter, wenn auch kalter Finger wischt unendlich zart über meine geschlossenen Lider. Götter... warum sieht er immer alles?  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nichts. Nur der Wind." Meine Stimme krächzt heiser, und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er mir glaubt, damit er mich in Ruhe lässt, damit ich ihm nicht Rede und Antwort stehen muss. Ich werde ihn jetzt nicht ansehen, werde nicht einmal die Augen öffnen. Werde nicht meinen Blick in die verführerisch warme, zärtliche Dunkelheit seiner Mandelaugen versenken, denn dann könnte ich die Tränen überhaupt nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ein Arm legt sich um meine Schultern, Feanors Arm, beschützend und wärmend, und ich spüre seine kalten Lippen auf meinem Scheitel. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, hebe innerlich eine Keule und zimmere sie dem schwarzen Tier über den Schädel. So hart ich kann.

"Wer seid Ihr und was ist der Zweck Eures Aufenthalts in Droknars Schmiede?"  
Die tiefe, rumpelnde Stimme reißt mich aus der nutzlosen Finsternis meiner Gedanken, lässt mich vor Schreck fast in die Luft springen. Ein Zwergenspäher hat sich vor uns aufgepflanzt, breitbeinig, den Bogen mit aufgesetztem Pfeil im Anschlag auf uns gerichtet, und betrachtet unseren verfrorenen Trupp argwöhnisch von oben bis unten. Seine blauen Augen sind zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt, wirken seltsam hell in seinem wettergegerbten, von der Wintersonne zimtbraun gebrannten Gesicht.  
"Wir sind Freunde Deldrimors. Wir sind gekommen, um dem Weißen Mantel den Hintern zu versohlen und um unsere Freunde von der Glänzenden Klinge zu retten. Und wer seid Ihr?" Stephan ist vorgetreten und hat selbstbewusst eine Faust in die Hüfte gestemmt, die andere um den Griff seiner Runenklinge geschlossen.  
Das faltige Gesicht des Zwergenspähers verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen. "Wohl gesprochen, Mensch. Auch wenn Eure Worte eindrucksvoller wären, wenn Ihr nicht so erbärmlich mit den Zähnen klappern würdet. Ich bin Erster Schütze der hiesigen Späher-Kompanie. Orlo Steinfaust, zu Euren Diensten." Er lässt den Bogen sinken, stopft den Pfeil in seinen Köcher zurück und deutet eine knappe Verbeugung an, die wir steif erwidern. Inzwischen ist jedem von uns die Kälte bis in den allerletzten Knochen gekrochen.

"Soso. Ihr wollt also gegen den Weißen Mantel kämpfen?" Orlo hebt eine Braue und mustert uns eingehend. "Da habt Ihr viel zu tun. Da draußen wimmelt es von denen. Und von ihren unheimlichen Verbündeten."  
"Ihr meint die Mursaat?" Claude tritt ein wenig näher heran. Sein durch die Kälte noch blasseres Gesicht ist im immer dichter fallenden Schnee kaum noch auszumachen.  
Der Zwerg lacht bellend. "Heißen die so? Mir soll's recht sein. Unheimliche Dinger sind das, sehen ein bisschen aus wie Menschen und doch wieder nicht. Ihre Körper und Gewänder sind ganz golden... und sie gehen nicht, sie _schweben_, das muss man sich mal vorstellen! Und mächtige Zauberwirker sind sie, brandgefährlich. Ich hab' gesehen, wie einer von ihnen allein einen Steingipfeltrupp mit einem einzigen Energieschlag in den Boden gestampft hat. Hah, denen geschieht's recht! Ja, sie haben sogar Dagnars Männer aus ihren Minen vertrieben..."  
"Dagnars Männer? Ist Dagnar... ist er hier?" Ich kann kaum die Worte herausbringen, weil mein Herz plötzlich so wild in meiner Kehle klopft, dass es mich bis in die Zehenspitzen erschüttert. Dagnar... Endlich. Ich wehre Feanors Griff um meinen Arm ab.  
Doch der Zwergenschütze schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein, ist er nicht. Keine Ahnung, wo er sich verkrochen hat. Sicher plant er irgendwas... und was Gutes wird's nicht sein."  
Ich kann mich gerade noch zurückhalten, den Zwerg nicht hart an der Schulter zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln. Verdammt!  
"Wenn Ihr etwas hört... wenn Ihr erfahrt, wo er ist, lasst es mich wissen! Bitte!" Die letzten Worte kommen nur noch flüsternd aus meinem zugeschnürten Hals, der Wind trägt sie beinahe ungehört davon. So lange habe ich gewartet, so lange...  
"Habt Ihr ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen? Nicht, dass es mich stört... aber Ihr, eine Menschenfrau? Ihr seht mich verwundert." Orlo Steinfaust zieht die buschigen, ergrauten Brauen hoch.  
"Nicht nur ein Hühnchen", zische ich. "Ich bin aus Ascalon. Ich überquerte mit... mit Prinz Rurik und unseren Flüchtlingen den Borlispass nach Kryta. Ich... ich war dabei, als Dagnar ihn erschlug."  
"Oh... ich verstehe. Und jetzt wollt Ihr Euren Prinzen rächen? Wohlan, das ist ein gewichtiger Grund, ein guter Grund. Ich gebe Euch Bescheid, wenn ich etwas höre. Falls Ihr dann noch hier seid." Die knotige Hand des Zwergs tätschelt anerkennend meinen Unterarm.  
Gar nichts verstehst du, denke ich. Aber ich sage nichts.

"Wisst Ihr irgend etwas darüber, wo der Weiße Mantel die Kämpfer der Glänzenden Klinge gefangenhält?", mischt sich Alesia in das Gespräch. Sie reibt sich bibbernd über die Arme. "Besonders zwei Frauen, eine Waldläuferin und eine Heilerin? Sie heißen Saidra und Evennia. Sie sind die Anführer der Rebellion in Kryta."  
"Hmmm." Orlo zieht die Stirn in Falten, scheint in seinem Gedächtnis zu kramen. Er hebt einen schwieligen Finger an die Lippen, beißt ein Stück Nagel ab und spuckt es in den Schnee. Schließlich zuckt er die Schultern. "Nie gehört, tut mir leid. Hier sind zwar viele Flüchtlinge durchgezogen, aber die haben sich inzwischen in alle Winde der Zittergipfel zerstreut. Ihr solltet mit Hauptmann Hugo Bronzebart sprechen. Er kriegt Befehle und Informationen direkt von König Jalis. Und er kommt nicht immer dazu, alles an seine Leute weiterzugeben. Viel zu tun und wenig Zeit, wenn Ihr wisst, was ich meine." Er lässt ein brüchiges Kichern hören. "Ich sage ihm, dass Ihr hier seid, wenn er von seinem Auftrag zurück ist. Wollt Ihr hier Quartier nehmen? Ich kann Euch was empfehlen. Mein Vetter zweiten Grades, Trumm Steinaxt, führt ein erstklassiges Haus, unten am Hafen. Ist nicht ganz billig, aber es gibt saubere Zimmer mit richtigen Betten und nicht bloß schimmeligen Strohhaufen wie anderenorts, selbstgebrautes Bier, gute fette Speisen, ein Badehaus..."  
"Ein Badehaus?", wiederholen Alesia und ich wie aus einem Munde.  
"Hehehe, ja. Sehr komfortabel auch für Damen", kichert Orlo. "Kommt, ich bringe Euch hin. Er öffnet zwar eigentlich erst zum Mittag, aber für mich wird er schon eine Ausnahme machen."

Die Herberge von Orlo Steinfausts Vetter liegt direkt am Hafen und trägt den schlichten Namen 'Haus Deldrimor'. Das massige zweistöckige Gebäude aus soliden hellen Holzbalken mit dem unvermeidlichen halbkugeligen Kupferdach scheint direkt aus dem Berghang herauszuwachsen, an den es sich schmiegt. Die schmalen Sprossenfenster des ersten und zweiten Stockwerks gewähren freien Blick auf die Kais, die Lagerhäuser und auf die wenigen Eisschiffe, die mit gerefften Segeln an den Anlegestegen vertäut liegen, während die dicken flaschengrünen Butzenscheiben des Erdgeschosses die Besucher der Gaststube vor allzu neugierigen Blicken schützen.  
"Ich muss nachher unbedingt zum Rüstungsschmied", sagt Alesia bibbernd, während wir darauf warten, dass die hohe, von einem schneebedeckten hölzernen Vorsprung überdachte Eingangstür endlich geöffnet wird. Oder dass Orlo sie erfolgreich eingeschlagen hat. Je nachdem, was eher passiert.  
"Willst du dir etwas Wärmeres anschaffen?" Ich schiebe meine Hände in die warmen Höhlen unter meinen Achseln. Es ist derartig kalt, dass ich sogar in meiner Pelzrüstung friere, solange ich mich nicht bewege.  
"Ja. Und auf jeden Fall etwas mit maximalen Schutzwerten. Solche Rüstungen wie hier bekommt man in ganz Tyria nicht. Vielleicht gibt es ja eine mit Fell. So wie deine." Sie streichelt mit kältesteifen Fingern über den weichen Pelzbesatz an meinen Schultern. "Das würde mir gefallen."  
"Ihr solltet _alle_ die Rüstungshändler aufsuchen." Die verstärkten Bemühungen unseres Zwergenspähers, mit seinem Gepolter an der Tür irgendjemanden aufzuwecken, nötigen mich dazu, meine Stimme zu erheben. "Außer Feanor hat keiner von euch eine Rüstung mit optimalen Schutzrunen. Noch dazu für diese Kälte hier. Oben am Borlispass war es längst nicht so kalt..."

Nein, war es nicht. Und ich hatte Rurik, der mein Herz, meine Seele und meinen Körper wärmte. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke, den ich für mich behalte... und doch, auch hier müsste ich nicht frieren. Ich blicke aus dem Augenwinkel an meine rechte Seite, zu Feanor. Schneeflocken schmelzen auf seinen mit Gänsehaut überzogenen bloßen Armen und auf seiner nackten Brust, bleiben auf den metallenen Talismanen und Amuletten etwas länger liegen. Er zittert im eisigen Wind, der seine lange Mähne flattern lässt. Milchweiße Schneeränder verunzieren bereits das weiche schwarze Leder seiner Stiefel.  
Und mein Herz sehnt sich nach ihm, so sehr, und mein Körper verzehrt sich danach, die Glut seiner Leidenschaft unter seiner vom Wind erkalteten Haut zu entfachen, seine muskulösen Arme um mich zu spüren, und seine kräftigen Hände auf meiner nackten Haut, hart und schwielig und doch so sanft, seine...  
Mein Gewissen beginnt in so verzweifelter Agonie zu kreischen, dass der Schrei geradezu in meinen Ohren klingelt. Ich schließe die Augen und keuche leise. Oh Götter... lasst mich diese Zerrissenheit überwinden. Möglichst bis heute nacht...

"Du solltest dir auch eine neue Rüstung anpassen lassen, Feanor", unterbricht Alesia meine selbstquälerischen Gedanken. "Sonst wirst du hier noch erfrieren mit dem bisschen Leder, das du trägst. Heilige Dwayna, warum macht nicht endlich jemand diese Tür auf?"  
"In Tyria", erwidert Feanor, mühsam das Zähneklappern unterdrückend, "gibt es keine Ritualisten. Also wird es in Tyria auch keine Rüstungen für Ritualisten geben. Ich komme mit dem zurecht, was ich habe."  
"Dann vielleicht ein Pelzmantel. So ein schöner langer Mantel aus Bärenfell. Oder vielleicht aus Zobel", schlägt Alesia vor und grinst mit blaugefrorenen Lippen. In der Tat entbehrt die Vorstellung von Feanor, diesem harten, muskelbepackten Krieger, in einem bodenlangen Zobelmantel nicht ganz der Komik, und wider Willen gebe ich ein heiseres, amüsiertes Kichern von mir.  
"Und wie sollte ich damit kämpfen?" Feanors Humor scheint in der Kälte der Zittergipfel vollständig eingefroren zu sein.  
"Gut, dann nicht... Vielleicht gibt es Runen gegen die Kälte, die du in deine Rüstung einarbeiten lassen kannst", schlägt Alesia hilfreich vor.  
"Wir werden sehen."  
So wortkarg habe ich ihn lange nicht mehr erlebt, und ich überlege, ob allein die Kälte der Grund dafür ist, oder ob noch etwas anderes dahintersteckt...

Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit öffnet endlich ein verschlafener, zerzaust wirkender Zwerg die Tür, noch im Nachtgewand mit hastig übergeworfenem Hausmantel und sichtlich ungehalten über die Störung seiner wohlverdienten Nachtruhe, und lässt uns erst nach einem längeren tempermentvollen Wortwechsel mit Orlo Steinfaust eintreten. Drinnen herrscht angenehmes Halbdunkel, das durch die Butzenscheiben gefilterte fahle Morgenlicht taucht den Empfangsraum in bläuliches Grün, so dass man sich beinahe vorkommt wie auf dem Grund eines tiefen Sees.  
Der Hausherr schlurft hinter den ausladenden, aus grauem Granit gefertigten Rezeptionstisch, entzündet eine Öllampe und schiebt uns das ledergebundene Gästebuch zu, einen dicken Wälzer, der gut und gern sechs Pfund wiegen dürfte. Seine Seiten bestehen aus hauchdünnem Pergament, sind teilweise an den Rändern abgestoßen und mit Eselsohren und dicken Tintenklecksen verunziert. Neugierig blättere ich darin, doch die meisten Eintragungen kann ich nicht lesen. Zwergenrunen vermutlich. Nur sehr wenige Einträge sind in ascalonischen Runen geschrieben. Ich entdecke einen von einem Forschungsreisenden namens Marschall Whitman, der sich in seichten Versen über die ans Herz greifende Schönheit der Zittergipfel auslässt ("Hinter den Gipfeln die Sonne versinkt, und traurig der Wölfe Lied erklingt. Berge so hoch und Gletscher so weit, das Aug' erblickt die Ewigkeit", und so geht es noch zwei Seiten lang weiter - ich muss mich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Lachen loszuprusten), und einen weiteren von einem gewissen Marschall Tasca, der offensichtlich mit Whitman zusammen unterwegs war und sich zum Glück kürzer gefasst hat ("Essen gut, Bier gut, Betten sauber. Empfehlenswert, wenn auch teuer.").

"Willkommen in Haus Deldrimor", knurrt unterdessen Trumm Steinaxt, der Vetter von Späher Orlo, und knallt Tintenfass und Feder vor mich hin, damit ich mich eintragen kann. Es klingt nicht gerade, als käme es aus tiefstem Herzen. Ist wohl noch zu früh.  
"Ihr habt Glück, wir haben noch reichlich Zimmer frei für Großes Volk wie Euch. Wir hätten welche mit Blick auf den Hafen, oder drinnen in den Höhlen. Die kann ich Euch besonders empfehlen, die Wärme dort kommt direkt aus den Tiefen des Berges. Ihr könnt..."  
"Nein", unterbreche ich sehr schnell und sehr wenig höflich. Kein Zimmer in irgendwelchen Zwergenhöhlen. Bitte nicht. Die Erinnerung an meinen Aufenthalt in der Grooble-Schlucht, an die wunderbarsten Tage meines Lebens, brennt hier ohnehin schon dicht genug unter meiner Haut.  
"Dann nicht, auch gut. Die meisten Waldläufer sind nicht gern unter dem Berg. Sind nicht dafür gemacht, schätze ich. Aber Ihr verpasst was, wirklich." Der Gastwirt wirft mir einen so mitleidigen Blick zu, als wäre ich mit zwei Köpfen zur Welt gekommen. "Also eins von den Hafenzimmern. Einzel oder Doppel?"

Ach du liebe Zeit... meine Gedanken beginnen zu rasen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Wenn ich mich für ein Einzelzimmer entscheide, kränke ich Feanor... aber wenn ich... wenn wir...

"Euer Tiergefährte", fügt Trumm Steinaxt hinzu und mustert Chili, die neben mir auf den Hinterbacken sitzt und ausgiebig gähnt, mit skeptischem Blick. "Der schläft doch hoffentlich draußen?"  
Fast bin ich froh über die Ablenkung, darüber, dass ich die Entscheidung noch ein paar Sekunden aufschieben darf. "Das ist ein Melandrus Pirscher und kein Eisbär", belehre ich den Wirt. "Sie fühlt sich nicht wohl in Schnee und Sturm. Und ich fühle mich nicht wohl ohne sie."  
"Schön. Dann kriegt Ihr das Jagdzimmer. Das ist unser größtes, und außerdem ganz mit Fellen ausgelegt. Da fallen die Katzenhaare nicht so auf." Er rümpft die Nase. "Es ist allerdings ein Doppelzimmer und kostet extra. Und für die Katze müsst Ihr nochmal Aufschlag zahlen. Nun? Wollt Ihr es? Ja? Schön. Und Ihr? Was ist mit Euch?"  
Als wäre meine Bestätigung eine Selbstverständlichkeit, auf die zu warten sich nicht lohnt, wandern die noch immer schlafverhangenen Augen des Gastwirts zu Feanor. "Wollt Ihr ein Einzel- oder ein Dop..."  
"Wir gehören zusammen." Feanor legt den Arm um meine Taille, und ich erstarre innerlich.  
Also hat er mir die Entscheidung abgenommen - und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dafür dankbar sein oder ihn gegen das Schienbein treten soll. Natürlich, er ahnt ja nichts von meinen Konflikten... woher auch. Ich habe ihm nichts gesagt, und ich werde es auch nicht tun.  
Mein Herz beginnt wieder zu klopfen, laut und vernehmlich, mein Blut singt in meinen Ohren und pocht im Zentrum meines Verlangens. Heute nacht... Feanors Worte hallen in meinem Hirn wider. Und in meinem Herzen. _Wir gehören zusammen._ Ich starre blicklos auf das Gästebuch, die leeren Seiten verschwimmen vor meinen Augen, und die Feder in meiner Hand beginnt zu zittern, bis sie mir schließlich aus den Fingern fällt.

_Ich will nicht... _  
Doch. Du willst. Es ist sogar das, was du jetzt _am meisten_ willst. Belüg dich nicht selbst. Am liebsten würdest du doch nicht mal bis heute nacht warten.  
_Aber ich kann nicht! Es ist falsch, falsch, falsch... Verrat! _  
Wirklich? In der Wüste hast du anders gedacht. Lass es einfach geschehen. Tu was dein Herz dir sagt.  
_Pah, mein Herz... mein wankelmütiges Herz... Ich verdiene seine Liebe nicht, nicht seine Zärtlichkeit, nicht seine..._  
Tu es trotzdem.  
_Tu es trotzdem? Das ist kein Argument!_  
Wozu brauchst du Argumente?  
_Aber ich..._

"Was? So viel? Das ist ja Wucher!"  
Stephan haut mit der metallbehandschuhten Hand scheppernd auf die Granitplatte des Rezeptionstisches, so dass die Funken sprühen, unterbricht damit den Kampf, der in meinem Inneren tobt und der dafür gesorgt hat, dass die Preisverhandlungen völlig an mir vorbeigegangen sind.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des Gastwirts wird störrisch. Er verschränkt resolut die Arme vor der Brust. "Zwei Platinbarren pro Nacht für eine sechsköpfige Reisegesellschaft sind ein vollkommen normaler Preis. Zahlbar im voraus natürlich. Und alle Mahlzeiten, Getränke, Bäder und was Ihr sonst noch wollt, gehen extra."  
"Ein normaler Preis? Das kann ja wohl nicht..." Stephans Augen blitzen gefährlich, doch Feanor unterbricht ihn, klopft ihm beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.  
"Lass gut sein, Stephan. Dies hier..." - er fischt einen kleinen Beutel aus weichem schwarzem Leder aus einer der Taschen seines Kilts und schnürt ihn auf, angelt eine unregelmäßig geformte murmelgroße Kugel, in deren Innerem ein grelles, magentafarbenes Licht pulsiert, heraus und lässt sie Trumm Steinaxt in die geöffnete Handfläche fallen - "...dürfte sämtliche Kosten decken."  
Feanor stopft das Beutelchen zurück in seinen Kilt und betrachtet zufrieden, wie Steinaxts Augen sich verdutzt weiten. Der Zwerg rubbelt die Magentamurmel an seinem Ärmel, hält sie ins Licht der Öllampe, reibt sie noch einmal, riecht daran, beißt vorsichtig mit den Eckzähnen darauf.  
"Das ist eine Ektoplasmakugel... eine echte Ektoplasmakugel", konstatiert er schließlich verblüfft.  
"Ich weiß", lächelt Feanor.  
"Das ist viel zu viel. Ich kann das nicht wechseln."  
"Müsst Ihr auch nicht. Betrachtet sie als Bezahlung für die nächsten drei Nächte. Inklusive allem Komfort. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass wir so lange bleiben."  
"Ja... ja, natürlich." Ein ausgedehntes Grinsen breitet sich allmählich auf dem faltigen Zwergengesicht aus, lässt eine Reihe großer, unregelmäßiger Zähne sehen. "Kommt, kommt in die Gaststube. Ich werde Feuer machen und meinen Koch aus dem Bett jagen, damit er Euch Frühstück bereitet, und das Gesinde anweisen, in Euren Zimmern einzuheizen. Wünscht Ihr zu baden? Ja?"  
Alesia und ich nicken enthusiastisch.  
"Gut. Sehr gut! Dann lasse ich die Badekammern herrichten. Wir haben ein wunderschönes Badehaus", erläutert er eifrig, "mit wohltemperiertem Wasser direkt aus einer warmen Quelle im Berg. Meine Vorfahren haben es angelegt, vor ungefähr hundertfünfzig Jahren. Es ist in den ganzen Südlichen Zittergipfeln berühmt."  
Erstaunlich, wie der Gegenwert von acht bis zehn Platinbarren einen muffeligen, knurrigen Zwerg in einen dienstbeflissenen, katzbuckelnden Lakaien verwandeln kann, überlege ich und grinse.

"Ektoplasmakugeln? Die findet man nur in der Unterwelt, nicht? Wie viele hast du davon? Der Beutel sah ja ziemlich prall aus", raune ich Feanor zu, während Trumm Steinaxt uns mit hektischer Liebenswürdigkeit in die leere Gaststube scheucht, wo wir uns auf fellgepolsterten Bänken um einen großen Ecktisch herum niederlassen.  
"Oh, einige", gibt er zurück. "Bei jedem Besuch in Grenths Reich habe ich ein paar erbeutet. Aber bisher habe ich noch nie welche ausgeben müssen. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wofür." Er zuckt die Achseln. "So ist inzwischen einiges zusammengekommen."  
"Glückwunsch, Tari", grinst Alesia, deren scharfen Ohren unser Flüstergespräch nicht entgangen ist. "Er ist eine richtig gute Partie."  
Das wäre er auch, wenn ihm nichts weiter gehören würde als seine eigene Haut, denke ich. Aber ich sage nichts.

Eine Weile später tragen zwei stämmige junge Zwerge mit akkurat geflochtenen dünnen Zöpfchen in ihren blonden Bärten das Frühstück auf - warmen Haferschleim mit Berghonig und frischer Sahne, fluffige Moa-Rühreier mit Räucherspeck, frischgebackenes Krustenbrot, das noch vor Ofenhitze dampft, kühle goldgelbe Butter und kalten Braten, dessen dicke Fettadern mich angewidert das Gesicht verziehen lassen.  
Und es gibt Chai - endlich wieder richtigen Chai! Ich umklammere den schlichten, dunkelrot glasierten Steingutbecher mit kalten Händen, ziehe den aromatischen Dampf tief in meine Lungen. Selbst der Chai riecht wie damals, herb und bitter, mit milder Honigsüße... ich rühre noch vier weitere Löffel Honig hinein, und er schmeckt genau wie in Ascalon... wie zu Hause. Ich schlürfe ihn ganz langsam, während die anderen den Inhalt von Schüsseln und Platten auf ihre Teller häufen. Wir alle sind ausgehungert nach der wochenlangen kargen Wüstenkost, und doch ist mein Magen wie verknotet. Mit wenig Begeisterung kaue ich auf einem Brotkanten herum und versuche ein paar Löffel Haferschleim, doch den habe ich bereits als Kind verabscheut...  
Ich lasse das Besteck sinken, werfe unter den Fransen meiner Mähne einen Blick zu Feanor, der neben mir sitzt, seinen warmen Oberschenkel eng an meinen gepresst, und geistesabwesend in seiner Portion Rührei herumstochert. Am Gespräch der anderen, die sich lebhaft mit Orlo Steinfaust unterhalten, der uns Gesellschaft leistet und wacker mithilft zu verhindern, dass die aufgetischten Speisen als Schweinefutter enden, beteiligt er sich nicht. Schließlich nimmt er seinen randvollen Teller, türmt noch drei dicke Scheiben des fettigen Bratens auf das Rührei und reicht die wackelige Konstruktion unter dem Tisch an Chili weiter, die den Tellerinhalt glücklich einatmet. Ich frage mich, was ihm wohl durch den Kopf geht, ob er über den Dämonengeist nachgrübelt, der im Schattenreich auf ihn lauert, oder über das, was sein Spiegelbild zu ihm gesagt hat, was auch immer das gewesen sein mag... oder ob seine Gedanken schon zur nächsten Nacht vorangeeilt sind. Der ersten, die wir wirklich allein zusammen verbringen werden. In einem Zimmer ganz für uns. In einem richtigen _Bett_. Oh Götter, was mach' ich bloß...

Schließlich spüre ich, wie ein Ruck durch Feanors Körper läuft, als hätte er eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er schiebt den von Chili blitzblank gewaschenen Zinnteller von sich, legt seine Hand zwischen meine Schulterblätter, warm und bedeutungsschwer. Er neigt sich zu mir, und ich spüre seine Lippen an meinem Ohr, seinen Atem an meiner Wange, ein warmer, verführerischer Hauch, der prickelnde Blitze durch meine Adern schießen lässt.  
"Ich bringe unser Gepäck aufs Zimmer. Möchtest du... begleitest du mich? Wir könnten uns ein bisschen ausruhen... und wir könnten...", beginnt er leise, lässt den Satz verheißungsvoll unvollendet, und seine dunkle Stimme vibriert durch meinen ganzen Körper, pocht in meinem Blut. Meine Oberschenkel fühlen sich an, als würden sie sich jetzt gern verflüssigen.  
Oh Götter... ein Teil von mir wünscht sich genau das. Mit ihm allein zu sein... ungestört. Ihm ganz nahe zu sein, ihn zu fühlen, mich von seiner Wärme einhüllen zu lassen, seine Stärke in mir zu spüren... sein Herz an meinem, seine Haut auf meiner...

Nein... _nicht_... ich kann nicht...

"Ich kann nicht", wispere ich. Götter, ich werde ihn kränken, dabei meine ich es gar nicht so... er hat ja keine Ahnung... "Ich meine, n-nicht... nicht jetzt."  
Ich blicke auf, schaue nun doch in seine Augen, stelle mich der Gefahr all seiner unverschleierten Gefühle, und ich sehe Unverständnis und Enttäuschung, Verwirrung und noch etwas anderes... etwas, das ich nicht bestimmen kann, etwas, das mir das Herz zusammenschnürt. Ich lege eine Hand auf seinen Arm, spüre die harten Muskeln unter der kaum behaarten glatten Haut, die dicken Venen, seinen leise darin pulsierenden Herzschlag unter meinen Fingerspitzen.

"Ich muss dringend baden, Feanor... mit heißem Wasser und Seife, verstehst du? Ich bin dreckig und ich stinke..."  
"Tust du nicht", murmelt er, und ich höre das Lächeln der Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. Er haucht einen Kuss auf mein Ohr. Dann legt er seine Stirn gegen meine, dichte Wimpern flattern, dunkel und samten wie Nachtfalterflügel. "Aber ein heißes Bad habe ich selbst schon lange vermisst. Vielleicht können wir zusammen..."  
"Nein! I-ich meine... es gibt bestimmt getrennte Badekammern für Männer und Frauen..."  
Ich schlucke und versuche, die Bilder zu verjagen, die plötzlich und ungebeten vor meinem inneren Auge lebendig werden, Bilder einer märchenhaft schönen Grotte, tief im Bergmassiv, mit einem kleinen Wasserfall, der sich mit silbrigem Plätschern in ein flaches, natürlich geformtes Becken ergießt, und Rurik, wie er...  
Götter... _nicht_! Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, ersticke damit den unartikulierten Laut, der meiner Kehle entkommen will, wende den Kopf ab und hefte den Blick starr auf die metallgefassten Butzenscheiben. Doch ihr tiefes Flaschengrün bleibt undurchdringlich, hat keine Geheimnisse und keine Ratschläge preiszugeben, keine mystisch aufleuchtende Runenschrift, die mir sagt, wie ich das hier meistern soll, ohne dass mein Herz am nächsten Morgen erneut zerbrochen ist - oder seins.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

"Weißt du, was mich wundert, Alesia?"  
"Nein. Aber du wirst es mir bestimmt nicht lange vorenthalten." Meine Freundin gleitet unter die Oberfläche des klaren heißen Wassers in dem großen rechteckigen Becken, in dem wir es uns bequem gemacht haben, und taucht kurz darauf prustend wieder auf, schüttelt sich das Wasser aus den Ohren. Silbrige Tropfen schillern auf der umbrafarbenen Tätowierung, die ihre hohe Stirn und ihren kahlen Kopf ziert, golden überglänzt vom warmen Licht der Öllampen.

Ich starre nachdenklich in den dichten Dampf, der über der Wasserfläche wabert und den Blick auf das andere Ende des in den Boden eingelassenen Granitbeckens fast vollständig verschleiert. Nicht, dass man dadurch sonderlich viel verpasst. Es gibt ohnehin kaum etwas zu sehen - wenn das hier ein _prächtiges Badehaus_ sein soll, dann ist der selbstsichere Gastwirt von Haus Deldrimor noch nie in der Grooble-Schlucht gewesen.

Die Kammer ist völlig schmucklos. Es gibt hier keine Quarzdrusen, keine Einlegearbeiten aus Rosenquarz, Aquamarin oder Amethyst, und auch keine in den Fels gehauenen Nischen, in die besonders schöne Steine eingesetzt wurden, die keinem anderen Zweck dienen als dem, das Auge zu erfreuen, keine Statuetten von hammerschwingenden Zwergenhelden und erst recht keine Marmordrachen. Nichts. Nur praktische, granitgraue Sachlichkeit - und ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür.  
Gleich hinter dem Eingangsbereich ragen hoch angebrachte Messingrohre aus der Wand, über die man mit Hilfe großer Pumpenschwengel frisches Wasser direkt aus der warmen Quelle unter dem Berg fördern kann, um sich gründlich darunter abzuschrubben, bevor man sich im klaren Wasser des großen Beckens niederlässt. Hölzerne Bänke und Regale sind entlang der Wände aufgestellt, weiter hinten befindet sich eine ebenfalls aus Holzlatten gezimmerte Empore für jene Badegäste, die sich dort auf dicken Handtüchern im allgegenwärtigen warmen Dampf entspannen wollen. Unzählige Öllampen sorgen für warmes goldenes Licht, natürliche Lichtquellen scheint es nicht zu geben. Alles wirkt schlicht, nüchtern und sehr zweckmäßig - von überflüssiger Schönheit keine Spur. Aber das Wasser ist klar und ideal temperiert, die Handtücher sind sauber und flauschig und die Seifen in den schnörkellosen Glasflakons duften nach frischen, herben Bergkräutern und damit allemal besser als mein grobes Stück Kernseife, das ich schon seit Löwenstein mit mir herumtrage.

"Nun, Tari - was fragst du dich? Ob es den anderen mit vereinten Kräften gelungen ist, Stephan mit ins Badehaus zu schleppen?"  
Ich kichere und betrachte meine aufgeweichten Fingerspitzen. "Ja, das auch. Wie kann man nur so wasserscheu sein!"  
Alesia zuckt die feinknochigen Schultern. "Er ist halt nicht inmitten von Fischteichen großgeworden wie du, sondern stammt aus einem Soldatenhaus, hat sich schon als kleiner Junge immer bei der Kompanie herumgetrieben. Da lernt man nicht gerade die feine Lebensart."  
"Wirklich nicht? Du musst es ja wissen."  
Alesia nickt gewichtig, und ich grinse schief, einen Lidschlag lang. "Nein, ich meinte etwas anderes. Der Wesir. Khilbron."  
Alesia horcht auf. "Den hatte ich schon fast vergessen... was ist mit ihm?"  
"Wenn er wirklich so mächtig ist - warum hat _er_ unsere Freunde nicht gerettet? Er hat jetzt das Zepter - das wir ihm verschafft haben! -, und wenn Evennia recht hatte, dann verleiht ihm das Ding doch wahre Wunderkräfte. Warum hat er den Weißen Mantel nicht im Alleingang erledigt? Was hat er _überhaupt_ als Gegenleistung für uns getan, außer uns auf diesem modrigen Geisterkahn nach Amnoon zu schippern?"  
"Das stimmt schon... andererseits waren wir wochenlang in der Kristallwüste. Vielleicht _hat_ er ja etwas getan. Das wissen wir doch gar nicht."  
"Pah." Ich schnaube abfällig und beobachte, wie die ausgestoßene Luft das Wasser in leise Wallungen versetzt. "Das hätten wir doch gehört. Orlo Steinfaust hätte bestimmt davon gewusst. Ich denke ganz einfach, dass Evennias Geschichten von der Macht des Wesirs grenzenlos übertrieben sind." Ich seufze resigniert. "Warum müssen wir eigentlich immer alles alleine machen?"  
"Keine Ahnung." Sie angelt nach einem Handtuch, das sie am Beckenrand abgelegt hat, wickelt es um ihren kahlen Kopf wie die _kaffiyah_, die sie in der Wüste getragen hat. "Schicksal, vermute ich. Das hättest du die Götter fragen sollen, als du die Gelegenheit hattest."  
"Die Götter... die haben auch nur in Rätseln gesprochen." Ich blicke sie anklagend an, als wäre das ihre Schuld. "Geholfen haben sie mir überhaupt nicht... nur Lyssa... Lyssa hat etwas gesagt..."  
"Pscht! Wir sollen doch nicht darüber sprechen!"  
"Wollte ich ja auch gar nicht. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mich gewundert hat, dass ausgerechnet Lyssa es war, die mir etwas zu sagen hatte, das mir vielleicht irgendwann mal helfen kann... und nicht etwa Dwayna, oder Melandru. Was habe ich mit Lyssa zu tun? Ich bin doch keine Mesmerin."  
"Hmmm." Alesia zieht das Gesicht in nachdenkliche Falten, und wir schweigen eine Weile, lauschen dem Glucksen des Wassers, das aus einem ziselierten Messingrohr frisch und dampfend in das große Becken blubbert und durch fünf handtellergroße Überlauföffnungen auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder abgeleitet wird, die Götter mögen wissen, wohin. Die Hitze öffnet meine Poren und erweitert meine Blutgefäße, zieht den Schmerz aus meinen verhärteten Muskeln, macht mich müde und träge.

Ich lehne den Kopf zurück, schließe die Augen und stelle mir vor, wie das heiße Wasser all die schweren, blutigen Erinnerungen, die mich erneut so sehr belasten, durch meine Haut hindurch aus meiner Seele zieht wie langgezogene schwarze Schatten und sie durch die Ablauföffnungen auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden lässt... warum kann es nicht so einfach sein? Warum kann nicht _irgendetwas_ einmal einfach sein, nur ein einziges Mal? Warum ist immer alles so verdammt schwierig?  
"Weil du es dir schwer _machst_, Tari. Es liegt allein an dir selbst. Du bist schon wieder so trübselig, die ganze Zeit, seit wir hier angekommen sind. Dabei hast du gar keinen Grund dafür."  
Ich schrecke hoch, Wasser plätschert und wirft kleine Wellen. "Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Oder was war das gerade?"  
"Du hast laut gesprochen. Nun ja, gemurmelt. Das tust du oft. Du solltest besser aufpassen." Alesia lächelt, hebt eine Hand und tätschelt meine Schulter mit schrumpeligen Fingern. "Was ich sagen will ist - warum freust du dich nicht einfach an dem, was du hast?"  
Ich stöhne entnervt. Nicht schon wieder dieses Thema... doch Alesia kennt kein Erbarmen.  
"Auf die nächste Nacht zum Beispiel. Du und Feanor, ihr wart so viele Wochen getrennt. Ihr solltet ein rauschendes Fest daraus machen! Freu dich doch über den puren Luxus hier! Es ist warm, du kannst baden, das Essen ist gut, ihr habt ein Zimmer ganz für euch allein, ein richtiges Bett, und niemand wird euch stören. Das ist doch mal eine Abwechslung zu hastigen Begegnungen unter freiem Himmel oder unter dünnwandigen Zelten..."  
Ich antworte nicht, verziehe nur das Gesicht.  
Alesia hebt eine hellblonde Braue. "Du freust dich nicht", stellt sie fest. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch beiden?"  
Ich antworte mit einer vagen Mischung aus Achselzucken, Nicken und Kopfschütteln. "Es gibt keine... _Abwechslung_. Verstehst du? Wir waren noch nie... zusammen." Süße Melandru, warum rede ich bloß mit ihr darüber? Warum kann ich nicht einfach den Mund halten?

Alesia zieht die Brauen so hoch, dass sie unter dem Handtuch verschwinden, das sie sich um den Kopf drapiert hat. "Ist das dein Ernst? Du hast dieses Prachtstück von Mann noch nie ausprobiert?"

"_Ausprobiert?_ Du sagst das, als ob er irgendein... Gegenstand wäre... und bei Nichtgefallen tausche ich ihn dann wieder um? Oder wie denkst du dir das?" Götter, ich werde sie nie verstehen - und sie mich auch nicht.

Bevor die Wut in mir wachsen kann, die ich schon in meinem Inneren brodeln fühle, klettere ich mit all dem Schwung, den sie mir verleiht, aus dem Becken, platsche über den rauhen Granitboden, angle mir ein Handtuch und trockne mich notdürftig ab, zwänge mich in meine Pelzrüstung und rausche hinaus - nur weg, irgendwohin, wo ich nicht denken muss, wo ich niemanden sehen muss, mit niemandem reden muss. Alesia ruft mir hinterher, aber ich stelle mich taub. Ich möchte all dem entkommen - ihren guten Ratschlägen, dem Schmerz und den Erinnerungen, der sich ausbreitenden Finsternis in meinem Herzen, der Angst vor der kommenden Nacht, der Angst, den von mir selbst geweckten Erwartungen nicht zu genügen - und am allermeisten mir selbst.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

Später, nachdem ich mich mit Hilfe einiger Becher heißen Chais in der hintersten Ecke der verwaisten Gaststube wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle gebracht habe, stapfe ich ziellos durch die verschneite Stadt, erkunde jeden Winkel bis direkt an die Stadtmauern. Auf dem zentralen Marktplatz und in den Kaufmanngassen werfe ich desinteressierte Blicke auf die Auslagen der Rüstungsschmiede, der Farb- und Runenhändler und all der anderen Kaufleute, doch im Grunde nehme ich nicht einmal wahr, was sie anzubieten haben, denn das, was ich eigentlich brauche, haben sie nicht - Informationen. Niemand weiß etwas über die Glänzende Klinge. Und niemand hat eine Ahnung, wo Dagnar steckt. Ich frage jeden Kaufmann und jeden Späher, der mir über den Weg läuft - und es sind viele. Aber keiner von ihnen kann mir weiterhelfen, und immer wieder werde ich an Hauptmann Hugo Bronzebart verwiesen, den Anführer der Späherkompanie von Droknars Schmiede. Doch nicht einmal dessen derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort ist irgendwem bekannt, und nach ein paar Stunden sinnloser Fragerei könnte ich heulen vor Frustration.

Bibbernd mache ich mich auf den Rückweg zu unserem Quartier. Der Schneefall hat aufgehört, dafür ist der Wind schneidend scharf geworden, treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen, kriecht durch jede Naht meiner Rüstung, und ich friere erbärmlich. Es dunkelt bereits, dabei ist es noch nicht einmal vier Stunden nach Mittag, und die rasch hereinbrechende Finsternis verwandelt die zauberisch weiche Schönheit, die der Schnee selbst dem ödesten Stadtviertel verleiht, in erdrückende Albtraumschatten, in denen sich ständig etwas Dunkles, Unheimliches zu bewegen scheint.

Doch während ich mich dem beißenden Wind entgegenstemme, werden unzählige Fackeln entzündet, die in hohen Ständern aus robustem Eisen stecken. An jedem ist ein zierlich geschmiedetes Treppchen angebracht, das der mit der Beleuchtung betraute Stadtdiener erklettert, um überhaupt an den Kopf der Fackel gelangen zu können. Das orangerote Licht versöhnt mit der Dunkelheit, lässt die Schatten tanzen, zaubert goldglitzernde Reflektionen in die Schneekristalle. Der Rauch der großen Wachfeuer auf der breiten Stadtmauer mischt sich mit dem scharfen Aroma des brennenden Fackelteers. Der Geruch rüttelt verschüttete Erinnerungen wieder auf, an das Große Feuer, an Ascalon in Asche und qualmenden Ruinen, an den Tag, an dem ich meine Heimat, meine Familie verlor... und an die Siegesfeier in Nolani, nachdem wir das Mundstück des großen Horns Sturmrufer gefunden hatten, als mir zu dämmern begann, dass ich etwas gewonnen hatte, von dem ich nie zu träumen gewagt hatte... und der Traum war dann ja auch kurz genug gewesen. Ich balle die Fäuste in meinen pelzgefütterten Handschuhen.

Je weiter ich mich dem Hafen und damit unserem Quartier nähere, desto langsamer werden meine Schritte. Die Nacht rückt heran, und ich muss eine Entscheidung treffen... dabei hatte ich das schon einmal getan, hatte mich bereits entschieden, Feanor in mein Herz zu lassen... und in mein Bett. Natürlich. Ich habe mich danach gesehnt... und ich tue es noch. Mehr als je zuvor. Und mehr als je zuvor verabscheue ich mich dafür. Der Gedanke, dass ich mich einem anderen hingebe, während Ruriks Mörder sich vielleicht gerade in irgendeiner stinkenden Höhle voller Abfall und Dolyakdung fröhlich mit seinen Steingipfelkumpanen besäuft, bis ihm das Bier in seinen filzigen Bart sickert, lässt Übelkeit in mir hochsteigen, die bittere Galle des Hasses und der unerfüllten Rache.

Ich bleibe stehen, schlinge zitternd die Arme um meinen Oberkörper.

_Dann denk nicht daran. Denk lieber daran, dass du morgen tot sein kannst. Oder Feanor. Oder ihr beide. _

Ja... ja. Und daran, dass Feanor es wohl kaum verstehen wird, wenn ich ihn abweise, nachdem ich am Fels der Weissagung so große Worte in den Mund genommen habe.

Ich setze mich wieder in Bewegung, ganz langsam, als wäre der Boden eine dünne, brüchige Eisfläche und darunter lauerte ein kaltes schwarzes Meer mit unsäglichen, namenlosen Monstren darin.

_Tu, was dein Herz dir sagt._

Und wenn mein Herz mir _zwei_ Dinge sagt - die einander ausschließen?

_Lass mich dir sagen, dass man bisweilen zwei Pfade gleichzeitig beschreiten kann, und dass beide Pfade richtig sind, obwohl sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen zu führen scheinen._

Mein Kopf ruckt hoch, meine Nase schnuppert dem Hauch von Fliederduft hinterher, der durch die eisige Luft an mir vorbeiweht wie eine erste Ahnung des Frühlings mitten im Winter, doch er ist schon fort... vielleicht war er auch gar nicht wirklich da. _Lyssa..._

Ich schüttele meine Mähne. Ich werde gar nicht mehr denken. Was hat es je gebracht, wenn ich nachgedacht habe? Gar nichts. Denken ist eindeutig nicht meine Paradedisziplin. Flüchtig überlege ich, mir ein anderes Quartier zu suchen, irgendwo am anderen Ende der Stadt... aber nein. Ich bin noch nie vor irgend etwas weggelaufen. Und ich fange jetzt nicht damit an.

In der Gaststube von Haus Deldrimor schlägt die Hitze des Kaminfeuers, zahlloser Öllampen und der Masse der Gäste über mir zusammen wie ein dickes feuchtes Tuch, das auf dem warmen Kaminsims aufgeheizt wurde. Das hausgebraute Bier und die 'guten fetten Speisen' scheinen Gäste aus der ganzen Stadt anzuziehen, der große quadratische Raum ist gerammelt voll. Die Unterhaltungen sind leise und gedämpft, ab und zu wird gelacht, aber es werden keine Sauflieder angestimmt - _noch_ nicht. Aber der Abend hat ja auch noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, versuche, die Pfeifenrauchschwaden zu durchdringen, um herauszufinden, ob meine Freunde hier sind, doch Chili nimmt mir die Arbeit ab. Sie schlängelt sich zwischen Tischen, Bänken und Gästebeinen hindurch, stellt sich vor mir auf die Hinterbeine, legt mir ihre dicken Pranken auf die Schultern und schleckt mir mit hingebungsvollem Schnurren das Gesicht ab. Menschen und Zwerge gleichermaßen halten inne in ihrem Tun, glotzen neugierig zu uns herüber. Ach, Chili... ich nehme sie fest in den Arm, plaziere kleine Küsse auf ihre pelzigen Wangen. Ihre Katzenliebe tut so gut, weil sie mir ganz vorbehaltlos geschenkt wird, völlig unabhängig von Erfolg oder Klugheit oder Schönheit... ohne jeden Anspruch außer dem, gut behandelt und wiedergeliebt zu werden.

Ich folge Chili durch die Gaststube, bis ganz nach hinten zu einer der Nischen, in der an einem großen Tisch aus polierter heller Bergeiche meine Freunde sitzen. Bierkrüge, die meisten schon ganz oder zur Hälfte geleert, eine Öllampe und zwei Brotkörbchen aus Weidengeflecht drängen sich darauf. Ich blicke in die Runde - gleich vorn sitzt Alesia, vertieft in ein Gespräch mit einem Zwerg, den ich nicht kenne. Sie trägt eine neue Rüstung - schmiegsames weißes Wildleder mit eng tailliertem Oberteil, weit geschnittenem Beinkleid und langen Ärmeln, die runenbestickten Säume und der weite Ausschnitt sind großzügig mit langflorigem weichem Fell besetzt. So eine habe ich noch nie gesehen... sie steht ihr großartig. Stephan fehlt, und ich überlege innerlich grinsend, ob er sich sein Bier wohl hat aufs Zimmer bringen lassen, um sich in Ruhe von den Nachwirkungen des Bades zu erholen. Claude und Orion lauschen dem fremden Zwerg, der gerade eine fleckige Landkarte ausrollt, mit dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife auf verschiedene Örtlichkeiten deutet und mit seinem kehligen Akzent knapp und abgehackt klingende Erläuterungen dazu abgibt. Und aus der hintersten Ecke, direkt am Fenster, blickt Feanor mir entgegen. Sein schmales Gesicht ist ernst und maskenhaft starr, der warme Schein der Öllampe dringt kaum zu ihm durch, belässt seine Züge im Dämmerlicht. _Wo warst du_, fragen seine Augen, tiefe schattige Teiche im Halbdunkel, aus denen mir Vorwurf und Erleichterung gleichermaßen entgegenschimmern. Es geht schon los... ich verletze ihn, bereite ihm Kummer, enttäusche ihn... und das war immer das Letzte, was ich wollte. Ich beantworte seinen Blick mit einem hilflosen Achselzucken.

"Tari!"

Alesia hat mich bemerkt, ist aufgesprungen und mir um den Hals gefallen. Nachdem sie mich kurz gedrückt hat, lässt sie mich los, schaut stolz an sich herunter und streichelt über das weiche Wildleder und den weißen Pelzbesatz an ihrer neuen Rüstung. "Schau mal - ist die nicht schön?"

"Das ist sie", bestätige ich lächelnd und ziehe mit der Fingerspitze behutsam die Runenstickereien an den Säumen nach. "Wunderschön sogar. So eine habe ich noch nie gesehen."

"Die ist auch nicht von hier", erklärt Alesia. "Der Händler sagte, sie sei in den Fernen Zittergipfeln gefertigt worden, ganz weit oben im Norden, von einem Rüstungsschmied namens Norn... oder so ähnlich. Ich habe nicht alles verstanden, weil sein zwergischer Akzent so stark war. Ich hatte solches Glück, dass sie gepasst hat, denn er hatte nur die eine... und sie hat ein Vermögen gekostet. Feanor hat mir ein bisschen ausgeholfen." Sie wirft einen dankbaren Blick in seine Richtung, den er mit kaum merklichem Nicken und unbewegtem Gesicht erwidert. Seine Augen sind noch immer auf mich geheftet, versuchen, in mir zu lesen, wo ich gewesen bin, und vor allem, warum ich überhaupt ohne ihn weggegangen bin. Er spürt es... spürt, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es sein sollte. Seine Blicke bohren sich in mein Herz wie glühende Dolchspitzen, und meine Schuldgefühle wachsen weiter in den Himmel, machen meine Kehle eng und lassen mich wünschen, ich wäre woanders, an jedem Ort der Welt, nur nicht hier.

"Wo warst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit", fragt Alesia. "Wir haben uns gewundert, wo du geblieben bist."

Ich hebe kurz die Schultern, bemühe mich, eine neutrale Miene aufzusetzen. "Ich habe draußen ein bisschen herumgefragt... ob jemand weiß, wo Saidra und Evennia hingebracht worden sind. Doch niemand hat etwas gehört. Alle haben mich zu Hauptmann Bronzebart geschickt, aber wo der steckt, weiß auch keiner."

"Nun - den zumindest habt Ihr gefunden." Der Zwerg, der Alesia gegenübersitzt, erhebt sich höflich und neigt den Kopf. "Hugo Bronzebart, Hauptmann der Deldrimor-Späher von Droknars Schmiede. Ich grüße Euch, Waldläuferin."

Ich erwidere den Gruß mit einer knappen Verbeugung, stelle mich vor und überlege, dass 'Graubart' sicher ein passenderer Name gewesen wäre. Der untersetzte Körper Hugo Bronzebarts steckt in aufwendig punziertem und genietetem rotbraunem Leder, und er hat Brust und Bauch in einen stahlgetriebenen Harnisch gezwängt, auf dem eine ausladende Gravur prangt, deren florales Motiv so gar nicht zu dem robusten Äußeren des Hauptmanns passt. Die Spitzen seiner Stiefel sind ebenfalls stahlbeschlagen, und zwischen ihm und Feanor lehnt ein alter, metallverstärkter Kurzbogen und ein Köcher mit schwarz-weiß gefiederten Pfeilen an der Wand. Er nimmt die Waffen beiseite, und auf seine einladende Geste hin rutsche ich in die Lücke.

"So", beginnt der Hauptmann, nachdem alle ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen haben. "Wie schon gesagt. Ich denke, ich kann Euch helfen."

"Ihr wisst schon, warum wir hier sind?" Ich wische mit der Hand die nassen Überreste sterbender Schneeflocken aus meinen Haaren.

"Eure Gefährten haben mir schon berichtet, wonach Ihr sucht. Aber zuerst wird gegessen, mit leerem Magen ist nicht gut Pläne schmieden. He, Rose!"

Er winkt nach einem der langbeschürzten Bediensteten, die geschäftig durch die volle Gaststube wuseln, Bestellungen aufnehmen, Speisen und Getränke auftragen. Der junge Zwerg mit weichem goldbraunem Bart, in dessen dünne Zöpfchen kleine bunte Kristallperlen geflochten sind, sputet sofort herbei, lauscht des Hauptmanns Wünschen, die er in seiner eigenen kehligen Sprache äußert und von denen ich kein Wort verstehe.

"Rose? Er heißt wirklich Rose?", flüstere ich dem Hauptmann verblüfft zu, als der junge Zwergenkellner eifrig nickend enteilt. "Bei uns ist das ein Frauenname!"

"Bei uns auch." Hugo Bronzebart schnaubt und mustert mich amüsiert, so wie man ein Kind betrachten mag, das gefragt hat, ob Schnee kalt ist, obwohl es gerade barfuß mittendrin steht. "Ihr habt sie doch sicher nicht für einen _khuzukh_... einen Mann gehalten? Beim Großen Zwerg, habt Ihr keine Augen im Kopf?" Er lacht polternd, so dass sein metallumhüllter Bauch gegen den Tisch rumpelt und die Brotkörbchen und Bierkrüge zum Hüpfen bringt. "Das ist Rose, meine Nichte! Sie ist mit dem Sohn des Wirts verlobt. Gute Partie, nebenbei bemerkt... schaut mal genauer hin - na los!"

Er lehnt sich etwas zurück, so dass ich an ihm vorbeisehen kann, und meine Kameraden, ebenso verblüfft wie ich, tun es mir gleich. Tatsächlich, wenn man sehr genau hinblickt, bemerkt man die runderen Hüften und die Andeutung weiblicher Kurven unter dem brustlangen Bart der jungen Zwergenfrau. Aber auch nur, wenn man weiß, dass es da überhaupt etwas zu sehen gibt.

"Eure Frauen haben _Bärte_?" Alesia kann es noch immer nicht glauben, blickt der Zwergin mit erstaunt geweiteten Augen hinterher.

"Natürlich! Was dachtet Ihr denn? Je länger und weicher, desto besser. Deshalb sind sie auch die schönsten Weibsbilder aller Rassen", bekräftigt Bronzebart im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Dass Frauen wie Ihr" - seine Blicke schweifen zwischen mir und Alesia hin und her, sein runzeliges Gesicht drückt reinstes Mitgefühl aus - "überhaupt jemals einen Mann finden, ist mir ein Rätsel. Aber nun ja. Andere Länder, andere Sitten." Er rollt seine Landkarte zusammen und steckt sie in den Köcher zwischen die Pfeile, während Rose wieder erscheint, in jeder Hand drei riesige irdene Bierkrüge, die sie schwungvoll, aber ohne einen Tropfen zu verschütten, auf dem Tisch ablädt.

Unter dem Tisch verschränken sich Feanors Finger in meine, die noch immer in den pelzgefütterten fingerlosen Handschuhen stecken, und ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir ruhen, dunkel, fragend... beunruhigt. Ich fürchte mich davor, ihm in die Augen zu schauen, weil er in mir zu lesen vermag wie in einem offenen Buch, und ich will nicht... ich will nicht, dass er die Zerrissenheit in mir erkennt, will nicht, dass er erfährt, wie wenig ich ihn und seine Liebe verdiene, will nicht riskieren zu verlieren, was mir eigentlich gar nicht zusteht...

Ich löse meine Hand aus seiner und streife die Handschuhe ab, nippe an meinem Bier und lehne den Kopf an seine Schulter. Ich sollte das nicht tun, sollte ihm nicht so nahe sein... ich versuche, das pochende Verlangen zu ignorieren, das beim Gedanken an die nahende Nacht in mir wächst und sich unerbittliche Gefechte mit meinem Gewissen liefert. Ich muss an etwas anderes denken...

Das Abendessen wird aufgetragen, Rose und ihre langbärtigen Kolleginnen, die ich nun mit einiger Schwierigkeit als Zwergenfrauen zu identifizieren vermag, schleppen vollbeladene Platten und ein halbes Dutzend Schüsseln heran, nachdem sie vor jeden von uns einen wagenradgroßen ziselierten Zinnteller plaziert haben, in den das Wappen des Hauses eingraviert ist, zwei gekreuzte Hämmer vor einem stilisierten Berggipfel. Bald türmen sich genug Speisen auf dem Tisch, um eine halb verhungerte Kompanie Soldaten bis zum Platzen zu sättigen - drei große Schweinebraten mit glänzend goldbrauner Kruste, begleitet von mehreren Saucieren mit fettglänzenden hellen und dunklen Saucen darin, ein ganzer gebratener Eishecht, der in einem Meer aus gebräunter Butter schwimmt, eine riesige Terrine mit Dolyak-Gulasch, dessen durchdringender Duft nach Bergthymian den scharfen Geruch des Fleisches gnädig überdeckt, drei weitere Schüsseln mit mehligen, hellgelben Kartoffelknollen und eine schmale Platte mit ein paar einsamen verkochten roten Wurzeln - typische Zwergenkost mit viel Fleisch und wenig Gemüse, denke ich und rümpfe enttäuscht die Nase, doch mein Magen knurrt entrüstet, macht mich darauf aufmerksam, dass ich ihm in der letzten Zeit viel zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt habe. Nun, immerhin gibt es Fisch, und er schmeckt nicht einmal schlecht, nachdem ich sorgfältig alle Gräten aus dem Filet gezogen habe, das Hauptmann Bronzebart mir hilfsbereit auf den Teller geladen hat.

"Wo steckt eigentlich Stephan", frage ich den mir gegenübersitzenden Orion, der gerade eine dicke Scheibe Braten auf seinen Teller hievt. "Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, das Abendessen zu verpassen."

"Er ist uns am Marktplatz abhanden gekommen", erwidert er, kippt einen halben Liter dunkelbraune Sauce über das Fleisch und ertränkt anschließend drei der mehligen gelben Knollen darin. "Ein Zwerg hat ihn angesprochen. Ich glaube, es ging um Bier."

"Natürlich, worum auch sonst", grinst Alesia. "Der Zwerg hat ihm angeboten, eine ganz besondere Sorte zu probieren, die er selbst gebraut hat. Stephan wäre nicht Stephan, wenn er da widerstanden hätte. Und seither ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht."

"Hmm", macht Hauptmann Bronzebart, der aufmerksam zugehört hat. "Wie hieß der Zwerg? Wisst Ihr das?"

Alesia runzelt die Stirn, gräbt in ihrem Gedächtnis. "Kilni... Kilroy... oder so ähnlich, glaube ich. Warum?"

Bronzebart seufzt tief. "Das hatte ich befürchtet. Kilroy Steinsipp ist berüchtigt für seine Experimente mit Selbstgebrautem. Die Einheimischen hier kennen ihn und gehen seinen Einladungen wohlweislich aus dem Weg, weil sein Gesöff stets ein paar... hmm... unliebsame Nebenwirkungen hat. Ein Fremder, in dem er einen Liebhaber der Braukunst vermutet, ist natürlich ein willkommenes Opfer für ihn."

"Gütige Dwayna - Stephan ist doch nicht in Gefahr?"

"Nur insofern, dass er unter dem Kater seines Lebens leiden dürfte, wenn der Rausch vergeht. Kilroys Zeug macht den schlimmsten Brummschädel aller Zeiten, aber umgebracht hat es noch keinen. Vor Einbruch der Morgendämmerung solltet Ihr Euren Freund allerdings nicht zurückerwarten - wenn er überhaupt allein hierher findet."

"Wenn er morgen früh noch nicht wieder da ist, gehen wir ihn suchen. Schließlich sind wir nicht zum Spaß hier", erkläre ich, säbele ein paar Scheiben Braten für Chili ab, lege sie in eine der bereits geleerten Schüsseln und kröne alles mit vier großen Kellen Gulasch. Ich rücke näher an Feanor heran und stelle Chilis Abendessen zwischen mich und den Hauptmann auf die fellbezogene Sitzbank. Wie auf Kommando manifestiert sich der breite Kopf meiner Pirscherin aus der Dunkelheit unter dem Tisch, und es dauert nicht einmal eine halbe Minute, bis der Inhalt der Schüssel in ihr verschwunden ist. Bronzebart wirft mir mit indigniert hochgezogenen Brauen einen empörten Blick zu, den ich mit selbstbewusst in die Höhe gerecktem Kinn und funkelnden Augen erwidere. Bronzebart enthält sich jedes weiteren Kommentars.

"Nun, Hauptmann", beginnt Alesia, nachdem die leeren Schüsseln abgetragen sind, eine weitere Runde frisches Bier gebracht wurde und der Chef der Späherkompanie seine Pfeife angezündet hat, "Ihr sagtet, Ihr könntet uns helfen. Was wisst Ihr über den Verbleib unserer Freunde? Saidra und Evennia?"

"Nun... ja." Bronzebart pafft an seiner Pfeife, bläulicher Rauch schlängelt sich in die Höhe und windet sich um die altersdunklen Holzbalken, umschmeichelt die verblassten und zerschlissenen Banner und Wimpel, die von der niedrigen Decke herabhängen. "Zunächst müsst Ihr wissen, dass der Weiße Mantel und ihre sogenannten 'unsichtbaren Götter', die übrigens durchaus nicht unsichtbar sind, auf die Feste Donnerkopf marschieren."

"_Was?_ Aber Ihr werdet sie doch zurückschlagen?_"_ Die Nachricht trifft mich wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube. Die Feste Donnerkopf gilt als uneinnehmbar, Deldrimors stärkste und mächtigste Zwingburg, selbst der Steingipfel hat sich bisher daran die Zähne ausgebissen - wenn der Mantel solche Macht hat, dass er sich das traut...

"Ja, es ist wahr. Heute mittag haben des Königs Späher es mir berichtet, kurz bevor Orlo Steinfaust mir mitteilte, dass Ihr hier seid und ich herkam, um Euch zu treffen. Noch niemals ist die Feste gefallen, aber die Weißmäntel und diese Zauberwirker, die sie begleiten, die Mursaat... ich weiß nicht, wie lange unsere Leute dagegen durchhalten können. Die haben sogar den Steingipfel aus seinen Löchern gescheucht, liefern sich draußen in der Wildnis erbitterte Kämpfe mit Dagnars Männern - und wir stecken mittendrin. Niemand scheint sie besiegen zu können." Bronzebart schnaubt und lässt die Pfeife sinken. "Aber vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit, und da kommt Ihr ins Spiel."

"Was? Was können wir tun?" Orions blasse Brauen bilden einen geraden Strich über seinen hellen Augen.

"König Jalis", entgegnet der Hauptmann, "hat aus alten Schriften Kenntnis von einer sogenannten... _Seherin_ erlangt. Nicht Mensch und nicht Zwerg soll sie sein, und oben in den Mineralquellen hausen, viele Meilen nördlich von hier. Und angeblich, wenn diese alten Schriften nicht lügen, hat sie die Fähigkeit, die Rüstung eines Kämpfers mit magischen Mitteln gegen die Zauber der Mursaat zu imprägnieren. Wenn Ihr gegen den Weißen Mantel gewinnen wollt, dann müsst Ihr zuerst die Seherin finden. Ohne diesen magischen Schutz könnt Ihr nicht siegen. Ein einziger gutgezielter Zauber von einem dieser Mursaat würde Euch direkt zu Grenth befördern."

"Vielleicht können wir nicht siegen - noch nicht -, aber Saidra und Evennia trotzdem befreien. Bisweilen vermag man auch ohne direkte Konfrontation sein Ziel zu erreichen, mit Heimlichkeit und List", wirft Feanor ein. "Sie sind die Anführer der Rebellion, sie sind wichtig für den Kampf gegen den Mantel. Und sie sind unsere Freunde. Wisst Ihr, wo sie gefangengehalten werden?"

Bronzebart nickt langsam. "Ja. Irgendwo in den Eishöhlen der Betrübnis, östlich von hier. Jalis' Späher haben das berichtet. Sie haben selbst schon über einen Weg nachgedacht, sie zu befreien. Aber wir sind machtlos gegen die Zauber der Mursaat. Und wir können keine Leute entbehren, um sie auf die Suche nach der Seherin zu schicken. Andererseits..." Bronzebart hält inne, betrachtet grübelnd den kunstvoll geschnitzten Meerschaumkopf seiner Pfeife.

"Was andererseits? Was meint Ihr?" Götter, endlich! Endlich eine Spur! Mein Herz beginnt, schneller zu schlagen, Adrenalin schießt in meine Adern, pumpt meine Muskeln auf, macht sie warm und kampfbereit.

Der Hauptmann hustet feucht, nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Zug von seiner Pfeife. "Für den Marsch auf Feste Donnerkopf haben die Weißmäntel viele ihrer Streitkräfte und vor allem ihrer 'Unsichtbaren' abgezogen. Vielleicht habt Ihr eine Chance, auch ohne magisch verstärkte Rüstung. Aber Ihr solltet bald gehen. Sonst sind sie alle wieder da, so oder so."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch!" Ich will aufspringen, aber Feanors Arm um meine Taille hält mich unten. "Die Eishöhlen liegen östlich von hier? Wie weit ist das?"

Hugo Bronzebart blickt mich schmunzelnd an und greift dann in seinen Köcher, um die Landkarte wieder herauszuholen und vor uns auf dem Tisch auszubreiten, nachdem er Saucenflecken und Bierlachen kurzerhand mit dem Ärmel weggewischt hat.

"So viel Einsatzwillen lob' ich mir. Da könnten sich einige meiner Männer ein Scheibchen von abschneiden. Es ist nicht weit, nur ein Tagesmarsch. Seht Ihr? Hier ist Droknars Schmiede. Und hier sind die Eishöhlen." Er deutet mit einem knorrigen Finger auf ein paar langgezogene, halbkugelig schattierte Gebilde auf der Karte. "Ihr braucht vielleicht weitere ein oder zwei Tage, um Eure Freunde in den Höhlen zu finden, sie sind sehr weitläufig und verwinkelt wie ein Irrgarten, wie Ihr seht. Und wenn Ihr sie gefunden und gerettet habt - dann brauchen wir Eure Hilfe, um die Seherin zu suchen und ihre Magie zu erbitten. Wenn sie überhaupt existiert. Werdet Ihr das tun?"

"Natürlich", rufe ich aus und knalle meinen Krug auf den Tisch, kühles schaumiges Bier schwappt über meine Hand. "Warum sitzen wir noch hier herum? Wir sollten gehen, sofort! Saidra und Evennia könnten schon längst erfroren sein..."

"Bleib ruhig, _koishii_", murmelt Feanor in mein Ohr, unhörbar für alle anderen, und verstärkt seinen sanften Griff um meine Mitte.

Bronzebart legt mir begütigend eine schwere, schwielige Hand auf den Arm. "In dem Falle kämt Ihr ohnehin zu spät. Euer Eifer in allen Ehren, aber Ihr solltet warten, bis es hell ist. In der Dunkelheit ist es zu gefährlich mit all den Weißmänteln und dem Steingipfel da draußen, und die wilden Bestien und die hinterhältigen Vogelmenschen, die in der Wildnis leben, hab' ich dabei noch nicht mal erwähnt. Und außerdem wollt Ihr doch bestimmt nicht ohne Euren Freund losziehen, der sich jetzt gerade mit Kilroy besäuft. Oder?"

Ich atme seufzend aus. Natürlich... Stephans kleine Extratour. "Nein... nein, wir gehen nicht ohne ihn. Wir lassen niemanden zurück", antworte ich schließlich leise und verdränge das Gefühl der Enttäuschung, das sich in mir ausbreitet, weil ich nicht sofort etwas tun kann, wieder einmal warten muss... und weil mir kein weiterer Aufschub gewährt wird, mich mit meinem Gewissen einerseits und mit den Verlockungen einer gemeinsamen Nacht mit Feanor andererseits auseinanderzusetzen.

"Nun... dann verabschiede ich mich jetzt. Gute Nacht, und ich danke Euch für die Einladung. Und viel Glück." Bronzebart klopft seine erkaltete Pfeife aus, steckt sie in den Köcher zu Pfeilen und Landkarte und steht auf, neigt höflich den Kopf und wendet sich zum Gehen.

"Eins noch, Hauptmann!", rufe ich ihm hinterher, und er stoppt, dreht sich fragend zu mir um.

"Wisst Ihr... wisst Ihr, in welchem Loch Dagnar Steinhaupt sich versteckt?"

Fast wollen die Worte gar nicht aus meiner engen Kehle heraus, und meine Stimme klingt kratzig und spröde. Ich schließe die Hände so fest um meinen Bierkrug, dass ich meine, das Steingut knacken zu hören.

"Ach ja... richtig. Orlo hat sowas erwähnt. Ihr wollt Dagnar sein räudiges Fell über die Ohren ziehen, nicht? Nun", - er lacht heiser - "meinen Segen habt Ihr, und den der ganzen Nation Deldrimor gleich dazu, so viel darf ich wohl sagen. Aber wo er steckt - das weiß keiner. Nicht einmal König Jalis. Ich lasse es Euch wissen, wenn ich etwas höre." Eine weitere Verbeugung, und der Zwergenhauptmann stapft watschelnd davon, der locker befestigte Pfeilköcher auf seinem Rücken schwingt mit jedem Schritt gemächlich von links nach rechts.

Eine Weile blicken wir ihm schweigend nach, keiner von uns hat mehr die Energie für großartige Diskussionen, die letzte Nacht, die wir gezwungenermaßen ohne richtigen Schlaf verbracht haben, die Wärme in der Gaststube und das üppige Abendessen machen uns müde und wortkarg, und die neuen Informationen, die Hauptmann Bronzebart gebracht hat, lassen uns in stummes Grübeln versinken. Nachdem Alesia sich vergewissert hat, dass ich mir den Weg zu den Eishöhlen, der auf der Karte eingezeichnet war, auch gut eingeprägt habe, zieht sie sich zurück, nicht ohne Feanor und mir mit schelmischem Augenzwinkern viel Spaß zu wünschen, und auch Orion und Claude verabschieden sich bald. Ich starre ihnen hinterher und weiß, dass nun der Moment naht, den ich gleichermaßen fürchte wie herbeisehne.

"Na komm", sagt Feanor leise. "Wir sollten auch gehen. Du hast unser Zimmer noch gar nicht gesehen. Es wird dir gefallen. Chili zumindest liebt es. Sie hat den ganzen Nachmittag dort verschlafen."

"Natürlich." Fast gegen meinen Willen muss ich lächeln. "Was Chili recht ist, kann mich ja nur begeistern."

Ich rutsche ans Ende der fellüberzogenen Sitzbank und stehe auf, mit langsamen, zögernden Bewegungen, so als hätte ich unerträglichen Muskelkater. Feanor hängt sein Schwert wieder in seinen Waffengurt ein und nimmt mir meine Bögen ab, ergreift meine Hand und führt mich durch die Gaststube zum Treppenaufgang, der zu jenen Zimmern führt, die dem Hafen zugewandt liegen. Viele Blicke folgen ihm, hier in dieser Zwergenstadt leben zwar auch etliche Menschen, so dass man deren Anblick durchaus gewöhnt ist, aber dennoch zieht seine exotische männliche Schönheit die Augen auf sich wie ein edler großer Windhund, der sich in ein Rudel struppiger Dorfköter verirrt hat.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

"Es ist _rund_? Sowas hab' ich noch nie gesehen." Ungläubig blicke ich auf das riesige, mit einem aus hellen Schaffellen zusammengenähten Überwurf bedeckte Bett, das die Mitte des großen Raumes ganz für sich allein beansprucht. Chili springt leichtfüßig auf die kniehohe Konstruktion, rollt sich auf den Rücken und aalt sich zufrieden in den flauschigen Fellen, denen das flackernde Licht des Kaminfeuers einen warmen Orangeton verleiht. Felle bedecken auch den Boden bis in jede Ecke hinein, große Dolyakfelle, weich und langflorig. Das Schränkchen und der Tisch mit zwei Schemeln in der Ecke neben dem Fenster, alles in schmucklosem, robustem Stil aus dunklem Holz gezimmert, nehmen sich im Vergleich zu der ausladenden Schlafstatt geradezu zierlich aus.

"Ich auch nicht. Ungewöhnlich, aber es scheint bequem zu sein. Chili gefällt es." Feanor zieht die Tür zu und schließt ab, und das leise Klicken des Türschlosses löst in mir ein Gefühl der Endgültigkeit aus, dem ich am liebsten entfliehen möchte. Erste Spuren von Panik steigen in mir empor, prügeln sich mit dem sengenden Verlangen, das mein Blut brodelnd heiß durch meine Adern rasen lässt, während ich beobachte, wie Feanor Kerzen und Öllampen entzündet, die das Zimmer in weiches goldenes Licht tauchen. Nur beiläufig nehme ich das schlichte Fresko wahr, das die linke Wand ziert, es zeigt mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnete Zwergenjäger, die unter einem wolkenverhangenen, schneeschweren Himmel durch einen weißbestäubten lichten Tannenwald pirschen. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand sind Geweihe und Gehörne angebracht, sowie ein riesiger ausgestopfter Keilerkopf, der mit seinen winzigen Glasäuglein finster und vorwurfsvoll auf uns herabblickt. Ich rümpfe die Nase - ich hasse tote Tiere an der Wand. Aber was ist von einem Raum, der 'Jagdzimmer' heißt, auch anderes zu erwarten?

Feanors Talismane und Amulette klirren hinter meinem Rücken, und damit weiß ich, dass er seine schweren Ritualistenketten abnimmt und achtlos zu Boden fallen lässt. Ich höre seine Schritte, leise, untermalt von Chilis wohligem Schnurren, und sie kommen näher..._näher_... Mir bricht der Schweiß aus, unerträglich heiße Tropfen, die von meinem Hinterkopf in meinen Nacken rinnen und dort von meinem Haar aufgesogen werden. Ich setze mich ruckartig in Bewegung und umrunde das monströse Bett, stolpere dabei beinahe über eine Falte in den Dolyakfellen, bis ich endlich eins der schmalen Fenster erreicht habe. Ich reiße es auf, keuche in die kalte Nachtluft hinein und schließe die Augen. Ich fühle den ernüchternd eisigen Wind auf meinen Wangen, er trocknet den Schweiß auf meiner Stirn und trägt den Geruch von brennenden Fackeln herbei, von Neuschnee in den Wolken und drohendem Sturm. Und ich spüre _ihn_, hinter mir, die Wärme seines Körpers, die mich einhüllt, so verführerisch, so voller Versprechungen... Feanor schiebt behutsam meine schwere Mähne beiseite, haucht winzige Küsse auf die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken. Seine Lippen streicheln meine Haut, und ich stoße zischend die Luft aus, als eine Welle heißen Begehrens durch meine Venen rauscht, um beinahe jeden Gedanken auszulöschen, außer dem, ihm gehören zu wollen, jetzt, sofort, und für immer... meine Hände klammern sich haltsuchend um den vereisten Fensterrahmen. Wie kann ich ihn abweisen, wenn ich ihn so sehr liebe, ihn so sehr will, wenn jetzt endlich Wirklichkeit werden kann, wonach ich mich schon seit Wochen sehne? Wie kann ich mich gegen mich selbst wehren?

Ich kann es _nicht_.

Widerstandslos lasse ich zu, dass er mich zu sich umdreht, das Fenster wieder schließt und den Wind aussperrt, der die Kerzenflammen zum Flackern gebracht hat.

"So sahst du aus, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, damals in Löwenstein." Er nimmt meine Hände und führt sie an die Lippen, küsst meine Fingerspitzen, eine nach der anderen. "In deiner weißen Pelzrüstung. So schön. Und so traurig." Er hebt mein Kinn an, zwingt mich, seinen Blick zu erwidern, und er hält mich fest, erforscht mein Herz, und ich kann nicht wegsehen, versinke in der vertrauten Dunkelheit seiner Mandelaugen wie in den bodenlosen Wassern eines warmen Ozeans aus Zärtlichkeit und Liebe, Begehren und Lust... ich beginne zu zittern.

"Was ist mit dir, _koishii_? Du bist so seltsam... die ganze Zeit schon, seit wir hier angekommen sind."

Ich schlucke und spüre, wie mein Brustkorb sich heftig hebt und senkt. Er hat es gemerkt. Natürlich... er kennt mich so gut. Zu gut. Ich versuche, zu antworten, irgendetwas. Aber ich bringe nur einen leisen, unartikulierten Krächzlaut zustande.

"Hast du Angst? Das brauchst du nicht."

Ja, ich habe Angst... vor mir selbst. Vor dem, was ich ihm und mir antun kann, vor dem, was ich zerstören, vernichten kann. Aber ich bleibe stumm, unfähig zu sprechen, stehe vor ihm wie versteinert - doch in mir brodelt das Verlangen nach ihm, gewachsen in all den Monaten, die wir nun zusammen sind, gewachsen auf verbrannter Erde in kalter grauer Asche, wo nie wieder etwas hätte blühen dürfen, außer der Trauer um... oh Götter, was tue ich hier...

Er zieht mich in die Arme, streichelt meinen Rücken, sein Blick hält noch immer den meinen gefangen, und die Zerbrechlichkeit, die Verletzlichkeit darin lässt einen dicken Klumpen aus Rührung, Liebe und Furcht in meiner Kehle wachsen - Furcht, ihm wehzutun, wenn ich meinen inneren Konflikt mit ihm teile, und Furcht, mich selbst noch mehr zu hassen, wenn ich es nicht tue.

Seine Stimme sinkt fast zu einem Flüstern herab, rauh und heiser. "Ich würde dir niemals wehtun. _Niemals_, Tari. Diesen Augenblick habe ich so sehr herbeigesehnt... teile diese Nacht mit mir. Lass mich dir zeigen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."

Ich schlucke erneut, immer noch sprachlos, aber wie von selbst legen sich meine Hände auf seine nackte Brust, schieben die kurze Lederweste beiseite, streicheln die warme glatte Haut über seinen hochgewölbten harten Muskeln. Meine Fingerspitzen zeichnen die schlangengleichen Tätowierungen nach, wandern zu der schmalen Narbe über seinem Herzen, dort, wo die Aatxen-Klaue ihn fast das Leben gekostet hatte, an jenem Tag, an dem mir klar wurde, wie viel er mir bedeutet. Ich lege meine Hand flach auf sein Herz, spüre seinen Schlag, kräftig, _lebendig_, und sein Gesicht neigt sich mir entgegen, die Lider gesenkt, dunkle Wimpern unter feingeschwungenen Brauen beschatten seine Wangenknochen, während hinter uns der bleiche Dreiviertelmond die Wolkendecke durchbricht und silberkühle Lichtstrahlen durch die Fenster schickt, die sich mit dem Kerzenschein vereinigen und das Zimmer fast taghell erleuchten. Ich bin wie hypnotisiert, zitternd wie ein Kaninchen vor der Kobra, die Augen starr und weit aufgerissen. Sein langes offenes Haar fällt mir ins Gesicht, kitzelt meine Nase und meine Wangen, ertränkt meine Sinne in seinem Duft nach herber Kräuterseife, nach Leder, nach süßem, frischem Schweiß, nach ihm selbst... und es scheint mir das Verführerischste zu sein, was ich je gerochen habe. Bebend vor Verlangen beobachte ich seinen sensiblen, leicht geöffneten Mund, der mir immer näher kommt, näher, _näher_, bis er endlich auf meinen trifft, warm, weich und unendlich zärtlich. Er teilt behutsam meine Lippen, nimmt meine Zunge in Besitz, streichelt sie, tanzt mit ihr, spielerisch und fordernd zugleich. Er schmeckt noch nach dem bitteren Zwergenbier, aber dahinter lockt die herbe Süße von exotischem Blütenhonig und von Kirschblütenbäumen im heißen Spätfrühlingswind, und ich habe das Gefühl zu fallen, immer tiefer, immer schneller, in einen bodenlosen Abgrund... doch er hält mich fest, schließt die Arme um mich, presst mich an sich, bis ich seinen Herzschlag gegen meine Rippen donnern spüre, als wäre es mein eigener. Ich kann kaum noch denken, dränge mich ihm entgegen, bis ich endlich seine Erregung hart gegen meine Hüfte fühle, und ich sehne mich danach, ihn zu _sehen_, zu berühren... der brennende Wunsch, ihn in mir zu spüren, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, mit all seiner Stärke und all seiner Leidenschaft, meine bloße Haut an seiner zu reiben, ohne trennendes Leder zwischen uns, und die rohe, nackte Emotion seines Begehrens, seiner Liebe in seinen Augen zu lesen, droht jeden klaren Gedanken in mir auszulöschen, als hätte es nie etwas anderes gegeben.

Ich höre sein leises, zärtliches Lachen, ganz tief in seiner Brust, als er sich schließlich von mir löst und seine Stirn gegen meine lehnt, sein Atem kurz und schwer, so wie meiner. Ich wünschte, er hätte nicht aufgehört, würde nie aufhören, doch jetzt lehnt er sich zurück, um mich zu betrachten, und die Wärme in seinem Lächeln entschädigt fast für den unterbrochenen Kuss. Vor Erregung zitternd betrachte ich sein große, kräftige Hand, die sich von meinen Hüften zu meinem Hals erhebt, behutsam und unendlich prickelnd die Säule meiner Kehle streichelt, bevor sie über meine Schlüsselbeine gleitet und die Pelzverbrämung meines Ausschnitts nachzeichnet, unerträglich langsam, unerträglich zärtlich. Er schiebt seine Finger unter das Fell, liebkost meine nackte Haut, zieht sie wieder zurück, wandert weiter abwärts. Ganz leicht nur, wie aus Versehen, streifen seine Fingerspitzen meine Brust, und ich höre mein eigenes hohes Wimmern, ein seltsam hilfloser Laut, der in Feanors kaum unterdrücktem rauhem Stöhnen echot.

Ich lege meine Fingerspitzen auf seine Unterarme, spüre das Spiel seiner Muskeln und betrachte wie gebannt, wie es den dunklen Sepiaschlangen seiner Tätowierungen verwirrendes Eigenleben verleiht, als seine Finger beginnen, geschickt die zierlichen Schnallen meiner Rüstung zu öffnen... und eiskalter Schreck durchschießt mich, als mir klar wird, dass ich das schon einmal erlebt habe - das weiche, warme Licht, und starke Finger, schwielig und rauh vom jahrelangen Gebrauch des Schwertes, die die Verschlüsse meiner pelzverbrämten Rüstung lösen... Mein Herz beginnt so heftig zu schlagen, als wolle es aus meiner Kehle herausspringen, als sich das Zimmer vor meinen Augen zu wandeln und zu einer kleinen armseligen Kammer zu schrumpfen scheint, das Licht verdunkelt sich, wird tiefer und roter, und die muskulösen Arme und Hände, die ich vor mir sehe, verändern sich, Hände werden breiter, Armmuskeln trockener, höher, Tätowierungen verblassen, werden ersetzt durch feine Härchen, schimmernd wie Fäden aus gesponnener dunkler Bronze... die Jakbiegung... Rurik... _Rurik_...

Die Hände, die mich eben noch so zärtlich berührt haben, werden ruckartig zurückgezogen, als hätten sie sich verbrannt, und die heftige Bewegung weckt mich wie aus tiefer Trance. Das Zimmer wird wieder größer, das Licht heller, und vor mir steht Feanor, der jetzt abrupt einen Schritt zurücktritt, fort von mir, Unglauben und Fassungslosigkeit lodern in seinen dunklen Augen.

_" Qì? Qì nì wó wèi?" _

"W-was?" Jähe Kälte breitet sich in mir aus, ich möchte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, aber ich kann es nicht, jedwede Kraft strömt aus meinen Gliedmaßen heraus, lässt sie schlaff und nutzlos an meinen Seiten herabhängen. Mein Geist bemüht sich noch immer vergeblich zu begreifen, was passiert ist, und all mein Verlangen ist mit einem Schlag vergangen, erloschen wie ein hochloderndes Feuer unter einer plötzlichen Flutwelle.

"_Qì_... Wie... wie nennst du mich?" Feanors Stimme ist nur ein krächzendes Flüstern, fast unhörbar unter dem Rauschen des Blutes in meinen Ohren.

"I-ich... ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt", stammele ich. Meine Knie werden weich, gallertartige Schwäche durchdringt die Muskeln meiner Oberschenkel, und ich rutsche hilflos an der Wand hinunter, bis ich schließlich zitternd mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem weichen Fell sitze.

Feanor blickt auf mich herab, und ich sehe die mühsam zurückgehaltene Wut in seinen Augen - und den Schmerz. Habe ich laut gesprochen? Das kann doch nicht sein? Eine dünne Stahlschlinge windet sich um mein Herz und zieht sich fest zusammen, schneidet tief hinein. Götter, was habe ich getan... was habe ich ihm angetan...

"Du hast seinen Namen geflüstert", zischt er. "_Seinen Namen_. Nicht etwa meinen. Sehnst du dich immer noch nach ihm? Ja?"

Er wendet sich ab, schreitet mit energischen Schritten in die Mitte des Zimmers hinein, dreht sich dann heftig zu mir um, so dass seine lange Mähne um seinen Kopf fliegt wie eine blutrote Flamme, und seine Augen, schwarz vor Zorn und Enttäuschung, bohren sich in meine. "Wenn du mich küsst, denkst du dann auch an ihn? Wenn ich dich berühre? Wenn ich deine Lust erwecke, wünschst du dir dann, mit _ihm_ zu schlafen?" Seine Stimme zittert vor Bitterkeit und Schmerz. "Was bin ich für dich, Tari? Nichts als ein billiger Ersatz? Dein... Spielzeug? Na los! Sag es! Hast du gelogen? Am Fels der Weissagung?"

Jedes seiner Worte trifft mich wie ein Peitschenhieb, reißt meine Seele auf, so wie dornenbesetzte Lederschnüre nacktes Fleisch zerfetzen.

"N-nein! NEIN!" Meine Stimme bricht, und Tränen steigen in mir hoch, strömen über mein Gesicht und sammeln sich salzig in meinen Mundwinkeln, Tränen der Verzweiflung und des Mitleids, mit ihm, mit mir selbst, Tränen der Trauer um das, was ungewollt in Scherben vor mir liegt und vielleicht nicht mehr zu retten ist. Unwillkürlich strecke ich eine Hand nach ihm aus, aber er sieht es gar nicht, er stapft zum Bett, lässt sich schwer darauf fallen und birgt das Gesicht in den Händen. Chili erhebt sich neben ihm, ein dunkelgoldener Schatten, legt ihm den Kopf auf die Schulter, spendet ihm all ihren warmen, schnurrenden Katzentrost. Und plötzlich fühle ich mich so allein, als stünde ich wieder in der Wüste, um mich herum nur meilenweite Einsamkeit und Leere und die flirrenden Trugbilder vergangenen Glücks.

Ich muss es ihm erklären... muss ihm sagen, was die Rückkehr in die Zittergipfel in mir ausgelöst hat, wieder hervorgezerrt hat aus den tiefsten Kammern meiner Seele, wo ich all die alten Zweifel und all den Selbsthass und all meinen alten Kummer sicher weggesperrt geglaubt hatte.

"Feanor... _Feanor_!"

Endlich blickt er auf, sieht mich an, lässt die Hände kraftlos sinken, eine Geste der Mutlosigkeit, die die Stahlschlinge um mein Herz noch fester zurrt. Er sagt nichts, er schaut nur, mit diesen dunklen Augen, aus denen jede Zuversicht verschwunden ist. Wartet auf eine Erklärung, fragt sich, ob es ihm möglich sein wird, überhaupt irgendeinen Grund akzeptieren zu können für das, was hier gerade geschehen ist. Für den Schmerz, den ich ihm zugefügt habe.

"Es ist... seit wir hier sind... ich..." Wie soll ich das anfangen, wie die Worte finden? Meine leise Stimme verweht, geht unter im Prasseln des Feuers.

"Sprich lauter. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen, wenn du nur wisperst." Ich zucke zusammen unter der stählernen Härte in seiner Stimme. So hat er noch nie mit mir gesprochen... aber habe ich es nicht verdient? Noch mehr Tränen fließen, rauhes Schluchzen dringt aus meiner Kehle - ich versuche, mich zusammenzureißen, schlucke, beiße mir auf die Wangen bis aufs Blut, damit der Schmerz mich zur Besinnung bringt.

Mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung erhebe ich mich, schließe die Distanz zwischen uns mit staksigen, unsicheren Schritten, doch ich bleibe neben ihm stehen, setze mich nicht zu ihm, will nicht erleben, wie er von mir abrückt...

"Ich... ich habe dich nicht belogen. Niemals, Feanor." Ich hole tief Luft, es ist so unglaublich anstrengend, meiner Stimme die notwendige Festigkeit zu verleihen, und dennoch kann ich nicht verhindern, dass nur stotterndes Krächzen aus meiner Kehle dringt. "Aber... aber seit wir hier angekommen sind... in den Zittergipfeln... wo... wo alles passiert ist... damals... auch wenn es Hunderte Meilen entfernt war, hier... hier ist alles so... wie dort. Der... der Schnee. Die Kälte. Diese... diese ganze Zwergenstadt." Ich mache eine vage, schwächliche Geste mit der Hand. "Und die Gerüche... vor allem die Gerüche. Nach... nach Schnee und Eis... und Fichtenharz und Fackelfeuer, und wie der Schnee unter meinen Stiefeln knirscht... und das Heulen des Windes in den Wipfeln... und der Gesang der Wölfe in der Ferne..."

Ich hole keuchend Atem, schluchze erneut laut auf. Feanor sieht mich nicht an, hält den Kopf gesenkt, seine muskulösen Arme schlaff auf seine Knie gestützt. Und ich blicke auf seinen Scheitel, auf sein langes Haar, dunkelrot glänzend im Schein der Kerzen und Öllampen, und wünsche mir nichts mehr, als ihn zu berühren... doch ich traue mich nicht, bin zu feige, es auch nur zu versuchen.

"Es... es hat alles wieder hochgeholt. All die Trauer... all die Schuldgefühle... all die Zweifel an mir selbst. U-und auch meinen Hass auf mich selbst. Weil ich... weil ich... dich liebe... und weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass das falsch ist. Ver...verstehst du? Es... es war schon ganz... ganz weit weg in mir. A-aber jetzt ist alles wieder da. Und... und ich habe noch nicht... noch nicht alles getan, was ich tun muss. Dagnar..."

Ich stocke, balle die Fäuste und kneife die Augen zu, als weißglühender Hass in mir hochsteigt und Trauer und Verzweiflung fast verdrängt. "Dagnar lebt noch. D-dieses stinkende Monster. I-ich muss... dieses lose Ende erst verknüpfen. Vor... vorher kann ich ni-nicht wirklich frei sein. Verstehst du?"

Flehend blicke ich auf Feanor herab, doch er rührt sich nicht, lässt mit keiner Geste erkennen, dass er mir überhaupt zugehört hat, geschweige denn, dass er die Worte begreift, die ich mir abgerungen habe.

"Feanor", flüstere ich, und als er sich noch immer nicht regt, wächst in mir die Verzweiflung, breitet sich in meiner Seele aus wie eine Flut aus purer Finsternis, und sie weckt das schwarze Tier, das die geschlitzten rotglühenden Augen öffnet und mir grinsend mitteilt, dass ich nun niemanden mehr habe außer ihm, ganz wie ich es verdiene, aber dass es sein Bestes geben wird, um mir den Rest meines Lebens zur Hölle zu machen.

Ich spüre, wie in mir etwas zerbricht, das gerade erst geheilt war, und ich wende mich ab, stakse auf gefühllosen Beinen zur Tür. Ich kann nicht hierbleiben, kann es nicht mehr ertragen, seinen Schmerz zu sehen, an dem ich schuld bin, seine bittere Enttäuschung, die wohl keine Erklärung der Welt wird lindern können. Er hält mich für ein Miststück, für eine verlogene Metze... und bin ich das nicht auch? Ich drehe den Schlüssel in der Tür und lege die Hand auf den großen, kühlen Messingknauf, drehe...

"Tari."

Ich stoppe mitten in der Bewegung, fahre herum und falle hinein in die schmerzerfüllte Dunkelheit seiner Augen, unfähig, seinem Blick auszuweichen, unfähig zu sprechen.

"Willst du wissen, was mein Spiegelbild zu mir gesagt hat?"


	63. Finsternis

**63.**** Finsternis****  
**  
"Komm her. Setz dich." Feanor senkt den Blick, befreit mich vordergründig von der bitteren Anklage in seinen Augen, doch in seiner Stimme schwingt sie noch immer mit, gut versteckt hinter erzwungener Ruhe und eiserner Selbstbeherrschung. Er deutet neben sich auf das Bett, und ich setze mich mechanisch in Bewegung, mit in hilfloser Verzweiflung geballten Fäusten, und lasse mich mit zitternden Knien neben ihm nieder. Er rückt ein gutes Stück von mir ab, jeder Zoll zwischen uns eine Eisscholle, frostig schwankend auf einem eisigen Meer, das die Wärme des Raumes vollständig absorbiert. Meine Finger werden kalt... mein Herz wird kalt. Ich blicke auf seinen gesenkten Kopf, auf sein langes Haar, das sein Gesicht wie ein Vorhang verbirgt, und bin gleichermaßen froh wie verzweifelt darüber, dass er mich nicht mehr ansieht.

Feanor holt tief Atem, die muskulösen Schultern heben sich, fallen wieder herab, ein Bild vollkommener Resignation, des geschlagenen Helden, der sich dem Schicksal ergibt - es passt so gar nicht zu ihm... die kalte Stahlschlinge um mein Herz zieht sich fester, und ich krümme mich innerlich unter Schmerz und Schuldgefühlen. Ich ziehe die Beine hoch und kreuze sie, stütze die Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und mein Gesicht in die Hände, während unten im Gastraum jemand beginnt, eine Fiedel zu quälen. Die entstellten Klänge des geschändeten Gassenhauers winden sich die Treppenflucht hinauf, dringen unter der massiven Zimmertür aus dunklem Eichenholz hindurch und peinigen das Gehör wie ein Stück abgebrochene Kreide, das über eine Schiefertafel kreischt. Chili beginnt zu murren, ihre Schwanzspitze peitscht ärgerlich im Gegentakt. Unten ertönen erste Buhrufe, mehren sich, bis das anschwellende Crescendo des Protests das malträtierte Instrument endlich zum Schweigen bringt. Und dann senkt sich Stille über uns, dunkel und schwer, in der das Prasseln des Kaminfeuers und unsere Atemzüge in meinen Ohren dröhnen wie Donnerhall im Hochgebirge. Vergeblich versuche ich, die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken, während ich verzagt darauf warte, dass er anfängt zu sprechen.

"Ich war fest davon überzeugt, dass er lügt. Habe ihm nicht geglaubt. _Wollte_ ihm nicht glauben. Aber offensichtlich bin ich tatsächlich ein Idiot."  
Wie sachlich, wie kühl seine Stimme klingt... er hat sich wieder vollständig in der Gewalt, und wäre ich nicht so unsagbar traurig, würde ich ihn sogar dafür bewundern. Scheinbar unbeteiligt spricht er die Worte in das stille Zimmer hinein, schneidend kalt wie eine Schwertspitze klirren sie wie aus weiter Ferne, als würde ein Fremder sie an eine Fremde richten. Ich schlucke, schließe für eine Sekunde die Augen.  
"Hat dein... Doppelgänger das gesagt?" Kaum hörbares Flüstern, leise wie das Wispern der Fichtenwipfel an einem windstillen Tag, in angstvoller Erwartung des drohenden Sturms. Dennoch hat er mich gehört. Und verstanden. Er nickt, ohne mich anzusehen, und ich frage mich, ob diese Nacht noch schlimmer werden kann, als sie jetzt schon ist.

"Er drosch mit seiner Chaos-Axt auf mich ein... er versuchte, mich von dem schmalen schlüpfrigen Grad zu stoßen, der über die tiefsten und abscheulichsten Gruben des Schattenreiches führt, doch ich parierte ihn. Jeden Hieb."  
Das lange Haar vor seinem Gesicht bewegt sich leise im Wind seines Atems, ein weicher Schleier wie aus Blut und Seide. Unwillkürlich hebe ich die Hand, um es zu berühren, doch er spricht bereits weiter, und die Wärme ist noch immer nicht in seine dunkle Stimme zurückgekehrt... entmutigt lasse ich die Hand wieder sinken. Chili legt den Kopf auf die Pranken, goldene Augen blicken ernst und besorgt zwischen uns hin und her.

"Dann... dann begann er, mich zu verspotten... jedes Wort begleitet von einem Axthieb. '_Warum lebst du überhaupt'_, lachte er, _'von allem, was du hättest sein können, allem, was du hättest tun können, allem, was dir hätte gehören können, ist dir nichts geblieben. Der Schlüssel dazu ruht in dir selbst, doch du wirst ihn niemals finden. Dafür haben andere gesorgt.' _Erst... habe ich nicht verstanden, was er meinte. Und ich dachte auch nicht darüber nach, wollte mich nicht ablenken lassen..."

Ein rauher, aufgewühlter Unterton stiehlt sich in die stählerne Sachlichkeit, bevor Feanor stockt und ausatmet, ein warmer Lufthauch auf meinen kalten Fingern. Ich fühle, wie schwer ihm das Reden fällt, ahne, dass das noch nicht alles war und dass das Schlimmste erst noch kommt. Schließlich fährt er fort, sehr leise und mit so starkem canthanischen Akzent, dass ich ihn kaum verstehe, und mit jedem Wort schwindet die Selbstkontrolle in seiner Stimme.

"Und es ging noch weiter. Er war noch nicht fertig mit mir. _'Du bist niemand, und du hast niemanden. Wer wird dich vermissen, wenn du stirbst - _Sie_? Du bist ein Idiot'_, höhnte er, und er grinste dabei, mit diesem Gesicht, das mein eigenes war... er _grinste_... Und jedes Wort, Tari..." - nun, endlich, blickt er auf, sein Gesicht starr wie eine Maske, bohrt seine Augen in meine, onyxschwarze Bitternis hinter den langen Strähnen seiner Mähne. Er hält meinen Blick gefangen, und es gibt kein Entkommen vor seinem unverschleierten Schmerz, an dem_ ich _schuld bin, und ich wünschte fast, ich könnte feige wegschauen, aber selbst wenn ich es wirklich wollte, es könnte nicht gelingen.  
"...Jedes Wort hat sich in mein Herz gebrannt wie mit einem Feuereisen, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, obwohl ich wusste, dass er nur bezweckte, dass ich die Beherrschung verliere... ich habe kein einziges vergessen. '_Sie belügt dich. Sie benutzt dich. Du bist nichts als ein Erfüllungsgehilfe für ihre Rache. Nichts als ein Söldner, ein Söldner mit Magie und Schwert - und vielleicht, eines Tages, wenn du Glück hast, auch mit deinem _anderen_ Schwert, in ihrem Bett. Doch ein Söldner wirst du bleiben, denn alles, was ihr Herz je zu geben hatte, ist bereits verschenkt - aber nicht an dich, Trottel. Du kämpfst einen aussichtslosen Kampf. Gegen _seinen_ Schatten wirst du niemals siegen.'_ Und er schrie... er schrie, immer wieder, dass ich mich besser sofort ergäbe, damit ich es 'hinter mir' habe."

Nachdem er diese Worte ausgestoßen, sie mir beinahe vor die Füße gespuckt hat, zieht er die Beine an, bis er im Schneidersitz mir gegenüber sitzt, seine kräftigen Finger spielen mit den schmalen talismanbehängten Kettchen, die an seinen Stiefeln befestigt sind. Er senkt erneut den Kopf, sein langes Haar fällt wieder nach vorn, berührt beinahe den weichen Schaffellüberwurf des Bettes... und noch immer gähnt der Abstand zwischen uns, angefüllt mit den herausgerissenen Wurzeln dessen, was zwischen uns gewachsen war in den letzten Monaten. Kann ich sie wieder in die Erde stecken, sanft und behutsam, werden sie wieder anwachsen, wieder blühen... ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er mir die Möglichkeit dazu lassen wird. Ich wische mit dem Handrücken über mein nasses Gesicht, aber die nächsten Tränen rollen bereits.  
All meinen Mut zusammennehmend, strecke ich zaghaft die Hand nach ihm aus, berühre seine Haarspitzen, die auf meinen tränennassen Fingern klebenbleiben, und während mein Herz schmerzhaft in meiner Kehle pocht, lege ich schließlich meine Finger an seine Hand. Wenn er sie jetzt wegzieht... aber er tut es nicht, und eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmt mich. Ich schließe die Hand zögernd um seine marmorkalten Finger... und er hält still, doch den zittrigen Druck meiner Hand erwidert er nicht. Ich unterdrücke ein Schluchzen. Ich werde alles verlieren, was ich habe... wieder einmal. Und mir fällt nichts ein, was ich dagegen tun kann.

"Das... stimmt doch alles nicht", flüstere ich schließlich, nachdem er stumm bleibt und sich wieder jene unerträgliche Stille zwischen uns ausbreitet. "Nichts davon. Er hat doch nur... deine eigenen Befürchtungen aus deiner Seele gezerrt und sie gegen dich..."  
"Ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbricht er mich, ohne mich anzusehen, und Frustration lässt seine Stimme scharf und brüchig werden wie eine dünne Stahlklinge, die in zu kaltem Wasser gehärtet wurde. "Es ist nicht nur das, Tari. Dwayna hat gesagt..."  
Ich schrecke hoch. "Nicht! Wir dürfen nicht darüber sprechen, was sie..."  
"Das interessiert mich einen Dreck!", faucht er, und sein Kopf schnellt in die Höhe. Seidig langes Haar fliegt im goldenen Kerzenschein, tiefdunkle Augen funkeln zornig, und ich zucke erschrocken zurück, ducke mich unter seinem Blick, unter dieser überraschenden Demonstration seines Temperaments, das er sonst stets so straff am Zügel hält.  
"'_Was du dir ersehnst, ist schwer zu erringen, und bedenke, dass du sehr wohl scheitern magst. Dein Schicksal ist nicht mit ihrem verflochten, und ihre Bestimmung schließt dich nicht mit ein_.' Das hat _Dwayna_ gesagt, Tari! Das und noch mehr."

Ich blicke ihn wieder an, sprachlos einmal mehr, kann kaum glauben, was er sagt. Aber die dumpfe Resignation in seinen Augen, ein stumpfer Schmerz unter all der mühsam zurückgehaltenen Wut, lässt jeden Zweifel im Keim ersticken. Und plötzlich regt sich etwas in mir, wie ein Funken meines alten Selbst - Widerstand. Auflehnung gegen die Fremdbestimmung durch Schicksal, Prophezeiungen, Götter und alles andere, das wir uns nicht selbst ausgesucht haben. Oder _haben_ wir es uns ausgesucht? Und selbst wenn - ist es nicht egal, wenn wir uns nicht einmal daran erinnern können, dass wir es taten, vor langer Zeit, in einer ganz anderen Form der Existenz?

Und dennoch - _erkenne all das Gute, welches dein Schicksal dir schenkt, und heiße es willkommen_. Dwaynas Worte. Zu _mir_. Aber warum soll das nur für mich gelten?

"Dann... dann verflechte es mit meinem. Sind es nicht unsere eigenen Entscheidungen, die unser Schicksal formen? Feanor..."  
"Das habe ich versucht. Ich versuche es, seit wir uns kennen. Und du hast mir gerade klargemacht, wie weit ich damit gekommen bin." Seine Stimme klirrt vor Bitterkeit, und er steht auf, stapft zum Fenster hinüber und reißt es auf. Eine heftige Böe bringt sein Haar zum Flattern, und der eisige Nachtwind, der sich an seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt vorbeidrängt und wirbelnde Schneeflocken ins Zimmer treibt, lässt beinahe die Tränen auf meinen Wangen gefrieren.  
Es kann doch jetzt nicht enden... es darf nicht enden! Ohne dass mir bewusst ist, dass ich mich überhaupt bewegt habe, stehe ich plötzlich hinter ihm, sehne mich danach, ihn zu berühren und kann es doch nicht tun. Aber ich fühle die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlt, wie eine heiße Strömung in der kalten schwarzen See.

"Es tut mir leid... es tut mir so leid, Feanor. Ich habe... nicht einmal gemerkt, dass ich laut gesprochen habe... vorhin. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es ist nur..." Hilflos breche ich ab, hebe die Hände in einer kläglichen kleinen Geste, die er nicht einmal sieht, weil er immer noch in die Nacht hinausblickt und starr das hämische Glotzen des silbrigen Dreiviertelmondes erwidert.  
Schließlich dreht er sich zu mir um, hebt mein Kinn an, umschließt meinen Kiefer mit kalten Fingern in schmerzhaft festem Griff, so dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen muss. Ich vermag kaum in ihnen zu lesen, denn die Kerzen im Zimmer hat der Wind ausgelöscht, und die Glut des Kaminfeuers und die armseligen Flämmchen unter den Glasstürzen der Öllampen reichen nicht aus, um seine Gesichtszüge aus den tiefen Schatten herauszuheben.  
Er stößt langsam den Atem aus, und ich sehe seine Mundwinkel zucken. "Du hast mich glauben lassen, dass du dir endlich sicher bist... am Fels der Weissagung. Und in der Drachenhöhle... all deine Besorgnis, und wie deine Augen strahlten, als du dich in meine Arme geworfen hast... Hättest du das nicht getan... dann wäre ich heute niemals so weit gegangen."  
Er holt tief Luft, als wolle er Kraft aus der kalten Nacht schöpfen, die ins Zimmer hineinströmt und mich bereits zittern lässt. "Seit dem... unerfreulichen... Gespräch mit meinem Doppelgänger... hallen diese ätzenden Worte in meinem Geist wieder, Tari... und Dwaynas Worte ebenso, noch schlimmer sogar, denn mit so viel Güte sie gesprochen wurden, so viel Gnadenlosigkeit liegt auch darin. Und ich wollte es nicht glauben. Wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Ich wollte so viel lieber _dir_ glauben. Und deshalb... ich war auf manches vorbereitet. Auf Hindernisse, die auf unserem gemeinsamen Weg liegen würden. Aber _darauf_ nicht. Du hast mich eiskalt erwischt. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht wolltest. Aber das macht es nicht besser. Oder leichter zu ertragen... im Gegenteil. Es zeigt mir nur, was du wirklich fühlst. Und für wen."

"Ich... lass mich versuchen, es dir zu erklären", flüstere ich, und dann, während sein unverwandter Blick sich durch meine Pupillen in mein Herz brennt, erzähle ich ihm alles, mit stockender, krächzender Stimme und mühsam zurückgehaltenen Tränen - berichte von meinem in der Wüste erstarkten Wunsch, mein Leben weitergehen zu lassen, zusammen mit ihm. Wie ich diese zweite Chance endlich willkommenheißen konnte. Und wie ich dann all meinen Hass auf mich selbst, all meine Selbstzweifel und all meine Schuldgefühle wieder hervorzerren musste, um sie über mein Spiegelbild auszuschütten, damit ich es überhaupt töten konnte. Wie ich versucht habe, alles wieder nach unten zu zwingen, in eine verstaubte, vergessene Kammer ganz tief in meiner Seele. Und wie die plötzliche Rückkehr in die Zittergipfel, ohne die wochenlange Reisezeit dazwischen, mit der ich fest gerechnet hatte und die mir geholfen hätte, mich innerlich zu wappnen für alles, was hier wieder auf mich einstürzen würde, all meine Bemühungen zunichte gemacht hat.

Und während ich mit den Worten ringe, unterbricht er mich nicht, hält mein Gesicht weiter in eisernem Griff. Er sieht mich nur an, die Augen groß und unergründlich wie tiefe schwarze Teiche, und er hat jede Emotion aus ihnen verbannt... ich friere.

"Ich _war_ mir sicher, Feanor, am Fels der Weissagung... und... und ich bin es noch. Aber... die Vergangenheit hat mich einfach wieder eingeholt", ende ich leise. "Kannst du das nicht verstehen? Schließlich ist es noch nicht lange her... gerade ein halbes Jahr, auch wenn es mir manchmal viel länger vorkommt. Du wusstest... du wusstest, dass ich Zeit brauchen würde. Ich habe dich nie belogen, habe dir nie etwas vorgemacht. Niemals, Feanor. Aber ich... ich muss erst wieder lernen, dass es nicht falsch ist, was ich für dich empfinde... und ich kann... ich kann einfach keine Liebesnacht mit dir verbringen, solange sein... sein Mörder irgendwo da draußen herumläuft und sich seiner schmutzigen Existenz erfreut. Doch das... das heißt nicht, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Ver...verstehst du?"  
Aber er sagt nichts, lässt mich nur los, sein Arm fällt schlaff herunter, und er wendet den Blick ab.  
"Verstehst du?", wiederhole ich, und langsam, ganz langsam wächst ein verzweifelter Zorn in mir, gesellt sich zu Furcht und Seelenqual, ein ganz winziges Stechen der Wut darüber, dass ich meine Seele so vollkommen vor ihm entblößt habe und er mir dafür nicht einmal einen Blick schenkt, nicht einmal eine Geste, geschweige denn eine Berührung oder ein Wort.  
Schließlich, nach Sekunden, die sich ausdehnen wie lange, bittere Stunden, nickt er langsam. "Ich erinnere mich an etwas, das du mir im Steinkreis von Denravi sagtest. Du... du sagtest, du würdest wahrscheinlich bis ans Ende deiner Tage um ihn weinen, ihn immer vermissen, so lange du lebst. Weißt du das noch?"

Ja, ich weiß es noch... ich lasse den Kopf sinken, nicke schwach und fühle wieder seinen Blick auf mir.

"Und... ist es das, was du noch immer fühlst?"

Ich beiße mir stumm auf die Lippen. Brauche gar nicht in mich hineinzuhorchen, um die Antwort zu kennen... aber wie kann ich ihm klarmachen, dass ihm das nichts wegnimmt? Dass zwar niemand Ruriks Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen kann, dass sich aber daneben ein neuer Raum aufgetan hat, der _anders_ ist, aber ebenso groß, und der ihm, Feanor, gehört? _Zwei Wege_... Doch ehe ich mir überlegen kann, wie ich es ihm erklären soll, spricht er bereits weiter, die Stimme flach und leise.

"Ja... dann verstehe ich. Ich verstehe, dass ich dich immer werde teilen müssen. Mit _ihm_. Dass ich, wenn ich bei dir bleibe, ewig in seinem Schatten wandeln werde. Ist es nicht so? Und... ich weiß nicht mehr, ob ich das wirklich kann, Tari. Oder ob ich das will."  
Und damit wendet er sich endgültig ab, entzieht mir seine Wärme und lässt mich zitternd im kalten Nachtwind stehen, der durch das Fenster weht. Er bewegt sich durch das schwach erleuchtete Zimmer wie ein dunkler Schemen, und mir wird eiskalt, als ich sehe, wie er seine Waffen und sein Bündel packt und mit schweren Schritten auf die Tür zugeht. Chili erhebt sich auf dem Bett, ein massiger schwarzer Schatten, maunzt protestierend.

Mit großer Mühe finde ich meine Stimme wieder. "Feanor! Wo... was... was hast du vor? Willst du gehen?"

Ich möchte rennen, zu ihm rennen, doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen, stehe am Fenster wie festgefroren, während die Angst über mir zusammenschlägt, die Angst, ihn zu verlieren, wieder jemanden zu verlieren, den ich liebe. Und als er langsam nickt, wird die Angst Gewissheit... Finsternis breitet sich in mir aus, und innerlich kämpfe ich wie ein Schwimmer im sturmgepeitschten Meer, um ihr zu entkommen.

"Ja", sagt er, ein Wort nur, aber kalt wie Stahl, und die Finsternis in mir streckt ihre Klauen aus und umklammert meine Seele, gräbt die Krallen hinein und zerrt sie immer weiter hinab in die Tiefe. Tränen sammeln sich wieder in meinen weit aufgerissenen Augen, rinnen über meine Wangen und meinen Hals hinunter. Ohnmächtig betrachte ich ihn, sprachlos und bebend, und noch einmal kommt er, blickt mich an mit seinen großen Mandelaugen, dunkel und glänzend in seinem blassen Gesicht, und der fahle Mond spiegelt sich in ihnen.

"Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich kenne, Tari", sagt er leise, und alle Härte ist aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, hat nur Traurigkeit und Bitternis darin zurückgelassen. "Und seitdem habe ich das Gefühl, ich tanze auf einem Hochseil über einem tiefen Abgrund voller spitzer Felsnadeln. Und heute... heute bist du der Wind, der dafür sorgt, dass ich falle. Bis ganz nach unten. Ich _muss_ gehen. Muss nachdenken. Versuchen, ein Seil zu finden, an dem ich mich festhalten kann."

Ich greife nach seiner Hand. Er zieht sie weg, dreht sich um und geht zur Tür.

"Kommst... kommst du zurück?"

"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortet er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Feanor...", flüstere ich, während die Tränen meine Sicht vollkommen verschwimmen lassen. Und so sehe ich gar nicht, wie sich die Zimmertür öffnet und schließt, fühle nur den Luftzug und höre das leise Klacken, mit dem sie ins Schloss fällt.

Und dann bin ich allein - allein mit dem rotäugigen schwarzen Tier, und ich höre sein triumphierendes Lachen, als es den Rachen aufreißt und beginnt, seine Fangzähne in mein Herz zu schlagen.


	64. Sturmmorgen

**64. Sturmmorgen**

"Guten Morgen, Tari. Hübsch siehst du aus - wie ausgekotzt."

Orion grinst liebenswürdig-süffisant, als ich kurz nach Sonnenaufgang in die Gaststube stapfe. Er und Alesia geben sich bereits dem üppigen Frühstück hin, dessen Geruch und Anblick in mir den Wunsch wachsen lassen, mich zu übergeben. Ich erwidere nichts, rutsche auf der Sitzbank bis zum Fenster durch und stütze den Kopf in die Hände. Was sollte ich auch sagen? Er hat ja recht. Genau so fühle ich mich auch. Der große Silberspiegel mit dem geprägten Rand, der in meinem Zimmer zwischen all den Tierschädeln an der Wand hängt, deren tote Augenhöhlen genau so leer sind wie ich mich fühle, hat mir mein wachsblasses Gesicht mit den verquollenen, rotgeweinten Augen, umrahmt von meinem zerzausten Haarwust, in gnadenloser Deutlichkeit entgegengeworfen. Weinkrämpfe und unkontrollierte Wutanfälle, während derer ich meine Stiefel von einer Zimmerecke in die andere pfefferte, haben sich miteinander abgewechselt in dieser Nacht, deren Schwärze durch die Finsternis in meinem Inneren so sehr vertieft wurde, dass sie nicht einmal der grelle Dreiviertelmond erleuchten konnte, der schadenfroh ins Zimmer gaffte und Zeuge meiner tobenden Verzweiflung wurde.

Während Orion weiter grinst, als hätte jemand einen Witz von nie gekannter Originalität gerissen, wechselt Alesia den Platz und rückt neben mich. Ich sehe sie nicht an, stiere dumpf in den Becher mit dampfendem Chai, den der hastig herbeigeeilte, noch schlafzerknautschte junge Zwerg - oder ist es eine Zwergin? Ach, wen interessiert das... - vor mich hinschiebt. Draußen heult der Sturm, eiskalte Luft dringt durch eine schlecht abgedichtete Stelle am Fenster.  
"Was ist mit dir? Hast du geweint? Wo ist Feanor?" fragt sie, und ich höre ihre besorgt gerunzelte Stirn in ihrer Stimme. Dafür brauche ich nicht mal hinzusehen.  
Vor diesem Moment habe ich mich gefürchtet. Vor dem Moment, da ich meinen Kameraden Rechenschaft darüber ablegen muss, warum wir nur noch zu fünft sind.  
Ich nehme einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. "Weg."  
"Wie, weg? Wohin?"  
Ich zucke müde die Achseln. Meine Augen brennen, als hätte mir jemand Pfeffer unter die Lider gestreut. "Keine Ahnung."  
Reden ist wirklich das Allerletzte, wonach mir jetzt der Sinn steht.

Und doch, mit der ihr eigenen Hartnäckigkeit zerrt Alesia, nachdem sie Orion in unnachgiebigem Ton losgeschickt hat, um Claude zu wecken, schließlich in stockenden Worten und unter unzähligen erstickten Schluchzern die ganze traurige Geschichte aus mir heraus.

Als ich endlich fertig bin, haut sie mir schmerzhaft mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf, dass es nur so knallt.  
"Au!" mache ich erschrocken und rücke gekränkt von ihr ab, lauwarmer Chai, dick und zähflüssig von all dem Honig darin, schwappt über meine starren Finger, tröpfelt auf das weiße Leder meines Beinkleids. "Spinnst du?"  
"Das sollte ich dich fragen", zischt sie, "du dämliches Schaf! Wie _konntest_ du! _Wolltest_ du ihn unbedingt vertreiben? Wenn ja, dann Glückwunsch - einem Mann in einem leidenschaftlichen Moment den Namen seines Vorgängers ins Ohr zu flüstern, ist eine todsichere Methode, wie du ja siehst! Was machst du überhaupt hier? Los, ab mit dir! Geh ihn suchen! Zum Hafen! Er wird bestimmt das nächste Schiff nehmen, das raus führt aus dieser Schneewüste. Wenn er nicht schon weg ist, oder erfroren in dieser Eiseskälte!"  
Aber ich schüttele nur kläglich den gesenkten Kopf und halte mir die Ohren zu, Tränen tropfen auf meinen Schoß und ich verwende alle verbliebene Kraft - was nicht viel ist - darauf, nicht laut loszuheulen wie ein kleines Mädchen. "Ich habe ihm alles erklärt, Alesia", raspele ich unter Schniefen und Schluchzen, "und das war schwer genug für mich... und ich konnte es ihm heute nacht nicht begreiflich machen, also wie soll das jetzt gelingen? Und nachlaufen werde ich ihm bestimmt nicht! Geh doch selbst, wenn du meinst, dass es was nützt!"

Als ob mir der Gedanke nicht schon selbst gekommen wäre... er tauchte in meinem Hirn, in meinem Herzen auf, kaum dass Feanor die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und ich konnte mich nur mit größter Mühe davon abhalten, nicht blindlings in die Nacht hinauszustürzen, ihm hinterher, um ihn festzuhalten, ihm nicht zu erlauben, zu gehen, mich zu verlassen. Denn wozu sollte das gut sein? Er hat seine Entscheidung getroffen, und nur er allein kann sie rückgängig machen. Ich funkele meine Freundin böse an, aber was habe ich auch erwartet... Alesia hat mich noch nie verstanden. Frierend schlinge ich die Arme um meinen Oberkörper, zitternd vor Kälte trotz des hell brennenden Feuers in dem riesigen Kamin, und kneife die Augen zu, stemme mich der stahlkalten Faust entgegen, die mein Herz umklammert hält und es langsam, aber unaufhaltsam zu einem kleinen hartgefrorenen Eisklumpen zusammenpresst. Irgendwann werde ich nichts mehr fühlen, keinen Schmerz, keine Freude, keine Leidenschaft, keine Liebe, keinen Kummer - gar nichts... und ich freue mich schon darauf.

Während ich Alesias fortgesetzte Tiraden über mich ergehen lasse, nippe ich lustlos an meinem Chai, aber nicht einmal seine würzige Honigsüße kann den bitteren Geschmack aus meinem Mund vertreiben. Wenn ich in mich hineinblicke, kann ich förmlich dabei zusehen, wie mein Inneres mehr und mehr zu Stein wird. Das ist gut... Stein spürt keinen Schmerz. Ich verscheuche die Bilder von Feanor, die sich immer wieder vor mein geistiges Auge schieben - von der Wärme seiner dunklen Mandelaugen, seinem sensiblen Mund, dem Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der glatten Haut, von den glutroten Reflexen, die die Sonne auf seine lange Mähne zaubert - krytanische Sonne, Wüstensonne, Hochgebirgssonne... vorbei, alles vorbei. Finde dich damit ab, dass er die Geduld mit dir verloren hat, und du bist selber schuld, sage ich zu mir selbst. Ein Wunder, dass er es überhaupt so lange mit einem Wrack wie dir ausgehalten hat. Jeder andere hätte nach höchstens einem Monat die Flucht ergriffen, und nun habe ich beide verloren, Rurik und Feanor, hier in den Zittergipfeln, in dieser verdammten Ödnis aus Schnee und Eis, die mir nichts als Unglück gebracht hat. Und noch bin ich nicht versteinert genug, um den Schmerz nicht mehr zu spüren, und es tut so weh, so unsagbar weh... Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, bis ich mein eigenes kupfriges Blut auf der Zungenspitze schmecke.

Gewaltsam versuche ich, meinen Gedanken eine andere Richtung aufzuzwingen, doch unter der Oberfläche nagt es weiter an mir, immer wieder dieselbe Frage - wird Feanor die Zittergipfel wirklich verlassen? Das nächste Eisschiff nehmen? Oder hat er das bereits getan? Dann ließe er nicht nur mich im Stich, sondern auch unsere Freunde... und das sieht ihm eigentlich nicht ähnlich. Aber es hat ja keinen Sinn, weiter zu grübeln über Dinge, die ich nicht beeinflussen kann... und schließlich sind wir hier, um etwas zu erledigen. Ein Tagesmarsch bis zu den Eishöhlen der Betrübnis. Zu Saidra und Evennia, wenn sie überhaupt noch leben. Und dann - Dagnar. Und danach... danach wollte ich mit Feanor nach Cantha gehen. Aber diese einzige Zukunftsperspektive, die ich hatte, habe ich mir nun selbst verbaut. Verzweifelt wische ich mit dem Handrücken über mein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. Alesia stupst mich an, aber ich reagiere nicht - ich habe ohnehin kein Wort gehört von dem, was sie gesagt hat.

"Wir müssen gehen", verkünde ich unvermittelt, die Stimme kratzig und tränenbelegt. "Wir müssen Saidra und Evennia finden. Deshalb sind wir schließlich..."  
"Wir sind nur noch zu fünft, Tari! Dank deiner Hilfe", knurrt Alesia. "Wie sollen wir das schaffen?"  
"Wir haben die Wüste bezwungen... ohne ihn." Ich schlucke schwer an dem dicken Kloß in meinem Hals. "Was kann schlimmer sein?"  
Alesia macht eine ungeduldige Geste mit ihren zierlichen weißen Händen. "Als ob du das nicht wüsstest! Die Mursaat zum Beispiel, diese sogenannten Unsichtbaren. Nach allem, was man hört... und Stephan ist auch noch nicht wieder da."  
Mein Kopf ruckt hoch, und ich erwidere erschrocken den sorgenvoll-ärgerlichen Blick ihrer großen blaugrauen Augen, vergesse für eine Sekunde den bitteren Kummer, der an meinem Herzen frisst. "Immer noch nicht? Dann müssen wir ihn suchen, Alesia! Götter, hoffentlich ist ihm nichts zugestoßen..."  
Sie nickt heftig, zerrt mit einer für sie ganz untypischen Nervosität das pelzbesetzte Oberteil ihrer neuen Rüstung zurecht. "Das werden wir auch. Sobald Claude und Orion hier aufzutauchen geruhen, gehen wir los."

Wenig später stehen wir draußen im wirbelnden Schneesturm, der um die Häuser der Stadt heult und uns sofort unter die Rüstung kriecht, und teilen uns auf.  
"Du gehst...", beginnt Alesia, aber ich unterbreche sie rasch.  
"Ich gehe rüber zum Hafen", erkläre ich bestimmt. "Vielleicht war er schon hierher unterwegs und hat sich mit seinem besoffenen Kopf im Gewirr der Gassen zwischen den Lagerhäusern verlaufen. Der Sturm tobt schon seit ein paar Stunden... und in dem Schneegestöber kann man schon im Hellen kaum was sehen."  
Alesia nickt, und ein winziges verschmitztes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf ihre kälteblassen Lippen. "Das wollte ich dir auch vorschlagen. Am besten suchst du den Hafenmeister auf. Vielleicht ist ihm was aufgefallen. Claude, Orion und ich suchen den Rest der Stadt ab. Wir treffen uns um Mittag auf dem Marktplatz. Verstanden?"  
"Ja", entgegne ich und versuche ein ironisches Lächeln. "Das kann ich mir gerade noch merken. Na komm, Chili."  
Ich zupfe an ihrem Nackenfell, doch meine Pirscherin stemmt die dicken Tatzen in den Schnee, beginnt kläglich zu jammern. Und als sie sich endlich erhebt, zieht sie mich ein paar Schritte in Richtung Norden, warum auch immer. Doch ich bleibe eisern. "Diesmal nicht, Süße. Wir sehen uns hier um. Im Hafen."

Frischer Pulverschnee knirscht unter den Sohlen meiner Stiefel, als ich mit flottem Schritt und gegen die scharfen Böen gesenktem Kopf das Hafengelände erkunde. Sie treiben die Flocken dicht genug, dass man das eindrucksvolle Hochgebirgspanorama, das sich nach Norden hin erstreckt, nicht einmal mehr erahnen kann, und auch die Hafengebäude mit ihren Spelunken und Lagerschuppen erscheinen nur noch als eckige Umrisse von verwaschenem Grau hinter dem Vorhang aus wirbelndem Schnee. Von der endlosen freien Fläche des Eismeers her jault der Sturm über die Hafenmole hinweg in die schmalen Gassen zwischen den Lagerhäusern hinein, türmt kleine Schneewehen an Gebäudewänden und großen Holzkisten und Fässern auf, die hier überall herumstehen. Mit Dolyaks bespannte Transportwagen warten darauf, beladen zu werden, und die großen Tiere schütteln ihre zotteligen Köpfe, stoßen dichte Nebelwolken aus feuchten Nüstern aus und drehen die gutmütigen Rindergesichter genussvoll in den Wind. Wahrscheinlich sind sie die einzigen Wesen auf der Welt, die dieses Wetter lieben, überlege ich und stelle mir vor, wie riesige Herden glücklicher Dolyaks frei über weite, verharschte Schneefelder wandern und mit ihren gespaltenen Hufen das hartfaserige, gelbliche Gebirgsgras freischarren, während die Winterstürme ihren langen Pelz zausen.

Zwei majestätische Eisschiffe haben gerade angelegt und werden mit dicken Seilen an den großen schwarzen Eisenpollern festgemacht, während die Matrosen an Bord die bereits gerefften Segel an den Bäumen festzurren . Die Zwergenseeleute - oder sollte man 'Eisleute' sagen? - arbeiten ruhig und präzise, obwohl man den Eindruck hat, der Sturm müsste die kleinen, gedrungenen Gestalten eigentlich mühelos durch die Luft davonwirbeln. Ich stemme mich gegen den Wind, die linke Hand noch immer in Chilis Nackenfell vergraben, und sie kommt nur unwillig mit mir, versucht immer wieder, mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu zerren. Ich frage die Schauerleute, die schwere Kisten, unförmige große Ballen und Dutzende kleiner Bierfässer aus den Bäuchen der Schiffe ans Tageslicht befördern, nach Stephan, doch niemand hat einen großen sturzbetrunkenen Krieger in Kettenpanzerrüstung gesehen, der in fröhlichem Vollrausch vermutlich unanständige Lieder gegrölt hat. Nach einer guten Stunde ergebnisloser Fragerei komme ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mich doch anderswo erkundigen muss... dort, wo ich ohnehin nachfragen wollte. Und nicht nur wegen Stephan.

"Wo finde ich den Hafenmeister?" erkundige ich mich bei einem kommandobrüllenden Zwerg in dunkelblauer Wollkleidung, vermutlich einer der Vorarbeiter. Ich muss beinahe schreien, weil der Sturm mir die Worte von den Lippen reißt.  
Der Zwerg blickt unwirsch zu mir auf, streicht sich die Schneeflocken aus dem wehenden kupferroten Bart, doch sie werden sofort durch neue ersetzt. "Der Hafenmeister? In seinem Kontor natürlich. Ganz hinten. Schuppen Achtunddreißig", erklärt er mit seinem kehligen Akzent und macht eine vage Handbewegung Richtung Südosten.  
"Schuppen Achtunddreißig? Und woran erkenne ich den?" Plötzlich habe ich es furchtbar eilig, balle ungeduldig die kalten Finger zu Fäusten. Chili jammert lauter.  
"Daran, dass es dransteht. Was dachtet Ihr denn? Und jetzt lasst mich weitermachen, die Arbeit tut sich nämlich nicht von allein", knurrt der Vorarbeiter und rollt entnervt die Augen, als hätte er es mit einer Schwachsinnigen zu tun.  
Ich atme tief durch und unterdrücke den Impuls, ihn an seinem roten Bart zu packen und zu schütteln. "Ich bin nicht von hier, falls Euch das nicht aufgefallen ist. Ich kann Zwergenrunen nicht lesen. Also... _bitte_", quetsche ich heraus. "Woran erkenne ich Schuppen Achtunddreißig?"  
Der Vorarbeiter seufzt. "Es ist das drittletzte Gebäude in der Reihe. Der Eingang ist neu überdacht. Und jetzt macht Euch davon! Ich hab zu tun."

Ich murmle einen knappen Dank und mache mich auf den Weg, stapfe die Mole entlang, die schier endlose Reihe der Lagerschuppen zu meiner Linken fest im Blick, so gut das wirbelnde Weiß der dicken Schneeflocken es zulässt. Immer schneller werden meine Schritte, und würde meine störrische Katze mich nicht so bremsen, wäre ich gerannt. Endlich erreiche ich das flache Holzgebäude, dessen Eingangsüberdachung nicht im hier allgegenwärtigen uralt patinierten Blaugrün, sondern in leuchtendem neuem Kupfer schimmert. Mehrere Dutzend Zwerge, Schauermänner und Schiffsleute, einige davon mit goldenen Tressen auf dunkelblauem Stoff unter kostbaren weißpelzigen Umhängen, stehen vor dem Eingang, einige mit Gepäck, aber die meisten mit großen ledernen Dokumentenmappen unter dem Arm.

"He! Hinten anstellen! Vordrängeln gibts hier nicht!" Eine harte Hand packt mich am Ellbogen, als ich versuche, mich durch die Menge zu schlängeln.  
Unwirsch reiße ich meinen Arm aus dem eisernen Griff und blicke hinab in blitzblaue Zwergenaugen, über denen sich dicke schwarze Brauen unmutig zusammenziehen wie drohende Gewitterwolken. "Loslassen! Ich will mich nicht vordrängeln. Ich will bloß zum Hafenmeister!"  
"Das wollen alle hier." Der schwarzbärtige Zwerg spuckt aus, trifft dabei beinahe meine Stiefelspitze. "Dahinten ist das Ende der Schlange. Na los! Ab mit Euch!"  
Oh Götter... ich lasse meinen Blick entmutigt über all die Zwerge streifen, die ruhig abwartend im Wind stehen, bis die Schlange sich endlich wieder einen Schritt voranbewegt. Es sind so viele...  
"Könnt... könntet Ihr mich nicht vorlassen?" Ich versuche einen treuherzigen Blick. "Bitte! Ich will doch nur eine Auskunft..."  
"Pah, warum sollte ich? Weil Ihr so hübsch seid?" Der Zwerg lacht donnernd und wirft den Umstehenden ein paar gutturale, abgehackt klingende Worte zu, worauf diese ebenfalls in dröhnendes Gelächter ausbrechen, und ich mache mich stumm auf den Weg nach hinten, beiße die Zähne zusammen, um keinen Schreikrampf zu bekommen. Gastfreundschaft wird hier wohl nicht sonderlich großgeschrieben, und ich frage mich, während ich versuche, die glühende Wut kleinzuhalten, die in meinem Inneren wächst, welche Bedeutung die alten Bündnisse überhaupt noch haben, wenn man einer Reisenden aus einer befreundeten Nation nicht einmal einen so winzigen Gefallen tun kann. Und während ich warte, bibbernd von einem eiskalten Fuß auf den anderen trete und ich dem verheißungsvoll geöffneten Eingang des Schuppens nur quälend langsam näherkomme, rasen die Gedanken in meinem Kopf, zeigen mir Bilder von Stephan, der in irgendeiner Schneewehe liegt, mit bierseligem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, erfroren, ohne es zu merken... und Bilder eines prachtvollen Eisschiffs, das mit prall geblähten Segeln hart am Wind in Richtung Westen über das Eis fliegt, und an der Reling steht Feanor, das lange Haar im Sturm flatternd wie eine feurige Flagge aus dunkel glühender Seide... Götter... ich schlucke, spüre einen harten Stoß im Kreuz, weil die Schlange der Wartenden wieder vorgerückt ist, und stolpere ungeschickt ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Wenn er wirklich abgereist ist... dann werde ich ihn niemals wiedersehen. Niemals.

Chili entwindet sich endlich dem kältesteifen Griff meiner Finger, jagt in langen Sätzen davon, kehrt zurück, stupst mich an, setzt sich schließlich auf die Hinterbacken, legt eine kühle Tatze an meinen Oberschenkel. Goldene Augen leuchten eindringlich im Schneegestöber, sie reißt den Rachen auf, ihre daumenlangen Fangzähne schimmern bläulich weiß über ihrer rosigen Zunge, und sie quengelt und jault und schnurrt, alles gleichzeitig, und in meinem Kopf meine ich sogar zu verstehen, was sie sagt. _Komm mit! Komm weg hier! Komm! Komm!_  
Ich gehe in die Knie und umarme sie. Ihr weiches Fell ist ganz feucht von Myriaden schmelzender Schneeflocken, so zahlreich und so kalt wie die Sterne am Nachthimmel über den Bergpässen. "Wir sind gleich dran. Nur noch..." - ich werfe einen prüfenden Blick auf die Schlange vor mir, die inzwischen doch erheblich kürzer geworden ist - "nur noch ein Viertelstündchen. Hab noch ein bisschen Geduld. Ich friere auch..." - oh ja, und das ist noch untertrieben - "... aber wir haben es gleich geschafft." Ich drücke noch einen kalten Kuss auf ihre schneenasse Stirn und richte mich wieder auf. Chili jammert weiter, doch ich ignoriere sie. So kurz vor dem Ziel werde ich nicht aufgeben.

Endlich sind wir zumindest drinnen, die Wärme zweier schmiedeeiserner Glutbecken auf hohen gedrehten Füßen schmilzt den Schnee in meinen Haaren, lässt sie schwer in meinem Nacken kleben und das Schmelzwasser über meinen Ausschnitt unter das Leder meiner Rüstung rinnen, und trotz der Gluthitze fröstelt mich. Bedienstete in gleichförmig grauen Roben mit akkurat geflochtenen Bärten huschen lautlos durch die Gänge, schleppen Stapel von Akten hin und her, einer von ihnen bringt dem Hafenmeister einen Krug mit einem dampfenden Gebräu - heißes Bier vermutlich, eine Spezialität hier in den Zittergipfeln. Nur noch ein Zwerg vor mir trennt mich von meinem Ziel, aber seine Verhandlungen mit dem Hafenmeister, dem dicksten Zwerg, den ich je gesehen habe, der in schwarzer pelzgesäumter Robe mit schwarzseidenen Ärmelschonern über Stapeln von Papieren, Folianten und staubigen Schriftrollen thront wie eine fette arthritische Spinne, dauern nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Ich habe keine Ahnung, worum es geht, vielleicht diskutieren sie neue Importzollsätze oder Unstimmigkeiten in den Frachtpapieren, die der Zwerg in goldbetresster Uniform vor dem Hafenmeister ausgebreitet hat und auf die er immer wieder mit einem knorrigen Finger deutet. Die abgehackten Worte der kehligen Zwergensprache fliegen hin und her, manche nur Krächzlaute, andere wie ein Fauchen, das ganz unten im Rachen gebildet wird, und ich wünschte, ich könnte den Goldbetressten einfach packen und aus dem niedrigen Sprossenfenster werfen, durch das das fahle Licht des stürmischen Vormittags auf die vor verstaubten Papieren überquellenden, bis zur niedrigen Decke reichenden Holzregale, die Aktenstöße auf dem Fußboden und den chaotischen Schreibtisch des Hafenmeisters fällt.

Nachdem der Wortwechsel zwischen Zwergenoffizier und Hafenmeister endlich beendet ist, trete ich vor und stütze mich auf dem niedrigen Tisch ab, hole tief Atem. Ich bin todmüde von einer durchweinten Nacht ohne Schlaf, bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren, Füße und Kreuz schmerzen vom langen Stehen in der Kälte. Ich schlucke und sammele meine Kraft, um meiner Stimme einen verbindlichen Klang geben zu können, sobald ich sprechen darf.  
Der Hafenmeister lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltet die Wurstfinger über seinem fetten Wanst, spielt mit den Spitzen seines prachtvollen Silberbartes, farblose Augen mustern mich hochmütig von oben bis unten. Ein kleiner König in seinem Reich aus verstaubter Bürokratie, gebietet er über eine Form von Macht, die er deutlich genießt.  
"Nun? Was ist Euer Begehr? Und nehmt Eure Hände von meinem Tisch. Ihr macht alles nass", weist er mich fast akzentfrei in meiner eigenen Sprache zurecht.  
Rasch trete ich zurück, verschränke die kalten Finger vor meinem Bauch. "Ich suche... wir suchen unseren Freund. Er könnte sich verirrt haben, hier im Hafen." Rasch beschreibe ich Stephan, erwähne auch, dass er zuletzt mit einem braubegeisterten Zwerg namens Kilroy gesehen wurde.  
Fast so etwas wie Mitleid funkelt in den Augen des Hafenmeisters, die zwischen glänzenden Fettwülsten beinahe völlig verschwinden. "Kilroy, hm? Dann wird er einen ziemlichen Kater haben, wenn er wieder auftaucht. Aber hier am Hafen ist er nicht gefunden worden, das hätte man mir berichtet. Also, wenn das alles ist..." Er winkt mich mit einer hochherrschaftlichen Handbewegung hinfort. "Der Nächs..."  
"Halt! Halt." Ich hole tief Atem. "Da ist noch etwas. Wann geht das nächste Schiff nach Löwenstein?"  
Der Hafenmeister funkelt mich ärgerlich an. "Zwei Stunden nach Mittag geht die _Eisvogel_. Die Annahme ist aber seit einer Stunde geschlossen. Das ist ein Frachter, sie hat nur wenige Passagierplätze. Und das nächste geht erst in drei Tagen. Wir segeln nur zweimal in der Woche in die Richtung."  
"Ist ein Mann hiergewesen... nein, nicht der, den ich eben beschrieben habe... ein anderer. Sehr groß, sehr kräftig... lange dunkelrote Haare. Schwarzer Lederkilt und Lederweste. Er trägt ein Langschwert. Hat er eine Passage gebucht?"  
Während der Hafenmeister unter ein halbes Dutzend Stapel aus vergilbten Pergamenten schaut und endlich einen schweren ledergebundenen Folianten zutage fördert, klopft mein Herz bis zum Hals. Warum muss er denn überhaupt nachsehen... er würde sich doch erinnern, wenn er Feanor gesehen hätte... wie könnte man ihn vergessen? Ich höre das Pulsieren meines Blutes in den Ohren, wie dumpfe Trommelwirbel, beschleunigt durch das Pumpen meines Herzens, während ich mit kaum bezähmter Ungeduld betrachte, wie der Hafenmeister mit nervtötender Ruhe Seite um Seite umblättert.  
"Nein", verkündet er schließlich und klappt den Folianten zu, der dabei eine Staubwolke in die Luft spuckt, die des Hafenmeisters feistes Gesicht kurzzeitig hinter weißlichgrauem Nebel verschwinden lässt. "Nur Fracht. Gar keine Passagiere. Und nun macht Platz, ich bin sehr beschäftigt, wie Ihr vielleicht bemerkt habt." Mit herrischer Geste scheucht er mich davon, und die Welle der Erleichterung, die mich durchströmt, macht meine Knie so weich, dass ich bei meiner dankbaren kleinen Verbeugung beinahe vornüber kippe.

Er ist noch hier... er ist noch hier, in Droknars Schmiede. Er ist nicht abgereist... zumindest nicht per Schiff. Er könnte sich auch zu Fuß durchschlagen, durch die schneebedeckte Wildnis nach Norden zum Signalfeuerposten und von dort nach Kryta, aber das ist mehr eine theoretische Möglichkeit, so blöd wird er nicht sein... oder? Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Er _muss_ noch hier sein. Mein Herz jubiliert, während ich hinter Chili herrenne, die nun endlich ihren Willen hat und mit langen Sätzen ihre Muskeln streckt, immer wieder stehenbleibend, weil ich nicht mit ihr mithalten kann. Es ist schon nach Mittag, Alesia und die anderen werden mich schon am Marktplatz erwarten... zumindest einer von ihnen, um mir Bescheid zu sagen, falls sie Stephan inzwischen gefunden und zurück zur Herberge gebracht haben.

Aber sie sind alle da, Alesia, Orion und Claude, stehen bibbernd im Sturm vor dem Denkmal König Droknars.

Ohne Stephan.  
"Tut mir leid wegen der Verspätung... vor dem Büro des Hafenmeisters stand die halbe Armada von Deldrimor wegen irgendwelchem Papierkram, ich musste Ewigkeiten warten", entschuldige ich mich keuchend, bevor Alesia mich zurechtweisen kann. "Stephan ist nicht am Hafen. Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr ihn auch nicht gefunden - Chili, lass das doch endlich!" Ich halte ihre Pfote fest, die an meinem Knie kratzt.  
"Nein, keine Spur von ihm", gibt Orion zurück. Der eisige Wind und die Sorge um unseren Freund haben seine ironische Boshaftigkeit vollkommen eingefroren.  
Alesia schließt eine kalte Hand um meinen Oberarm, zieht mich einen Meter beiseite. "Und... irgendetwas von Feanor? Ich habe den anderen noch nichts gesagt. Los, sag schon. Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, warum du ausgerechnet am Hafen suchen wolltest?" Sie versucht zu lächeln, scheitert aber kläglich.  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Nein. Er hat keine Fahrt nach Löwenstein gebucht. Er muss noch hier sein."  
Alesias Blick schweift zu Chili, die jammernd vor mir auf und abläuft. "Was hat sie? Es sieht aus, als ob sie dir etwas zeigen will."  
"So ist sie schon den ganzen Morgen... geht ihr nur zurück, ich werde mal sehen, wo sie hin will."  
"Wir können genauso gut mitkommen", mischt sich Claude ein, der die letzten Sätze gehört hat, "vielleicht finden wir auf dem Weg..."

"Sucht Ihr Eure Freunde?" Eine knarrende Zwergenstimme unterbricht uns - Orlo Steinfaust. Der Späher ist unbemerkt herangekommen, gut verborgen vom wirbelnden Schnee. Er baut sich vor uns auf, nickt uns freundlich zu und reibt sich über die rotgefrorene Nase. "Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ich Euch hier irgendwo aufgabele, nachdem Ihr nicht mehr in der Herberge wart. Na, dann kommt mal mit, ich weiß, wo sie sind. Na los! Hurtig!"  
Der Zwergenspäher legt ein für seine mangelnde Beinlänge erstaunliches Tempo vor, verschwindet beinahe im Schneegestöber, bevor wir unsere eingefrorenen Knochen überhaupt in Bewegung setzen können. Chili rennt voraus, überholt ihn sogar - offenbar ist sie mit der Richtung vollkommen einverstanden. Wir eilen durch düstere, aber erstaunlich saubere Gassen - oder liegt es nur an dem Schnee, der etwaigen Unrat gnädig zudeckt? -, überqueren kleinere und größere Plätze, die mir alle vage bekannt vorkommen, weil ich hier gestern schon ziellos herumgelaufen bin, voller Spannung und Angst vor der Nacht... berechtigterweise, wie ich nun weiß.

Schließlich kommen wir vor einem niedrigen, langgestreckten Gebäude zum Stehen, direkt vor der Stadtmauer. Im Gegensatz zur üblichen Holzbauweise ist es aus großen Felsquadern gemauert, doch auch hier zieren grünpatinierte Kupferkuppeldächer die verschiedenen Eingänge und kleinen Erker. Mehrere Schornsteine spucken schwarzen Rauch in die Luft, vor dem sich die Schneeflocken abheben wie flaumige Federn weißer Möwen.  
"So, da sind wir", erklärt Orlo. Er drängelt sich neben Chili, die bereits ungeduldig maunzend an der hölzernen Tür kratzt, legt die Hand an den großen Messing-Türklopfer in Form eines Bärenkopfes und donnert gegen das Holz.

Chili... sie hat es gewusst, denke ich und schlage mir innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn. Wäre ich ihr sofort gefolgt... ich sollte besser auf sie hören. Dann hätten wir schon vor Stunden hiersein können. Ich knie mich neben sie und nehme sie in den Arm, bitte sie stumm um Verzeihung für meine Ignoranz.

"Was ist das hier", fragt Alesia mit verwirrt gerunzelten Brauen, während wir darauf warten, dass uns geöffnet wird.  
Orlo Steinfaust kichert heiser. "Das hier, Teuerste, ist das Gefängnis von Droknars Schmiede. Hübsch, nicht?"  
Ich schnappe erschrocken nach Luft. "Das Gefängnis? Stephan ist im Gefängnis?"  
"Nicht nur der. Der andere auch. Der Große mit den langen Haaren und den komischen Tätowierungen. Ein Glück, möchte man meinen... draußen wäre er bestimmt erfroren, so wenig, wie er anhat."  
"Was? Feanor?" Vor Schreck fallen mir fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Das kann nicht sein!"  
"Ist aber so, Kindchen. Na na, nicht aufregen, ist ja nichts passiert." Er tätschelt beruhigend meinen Arm. "Das kommt in den besten Familien vor."

Mit kaum hörbarem Quietschen öffnet sich die leidlich gut geölte Tür, und ein junger Zwerg in rotbraunem Lederharnisch winkt uns herein, wechselt einige Worte mit Orlo Steinfaust, während er uns einen kurzen, kahlen Gang entlangführt, von dem links und rechts jeweils zwei eisenvergitterte unbelegte kleine Zellen abzweigen, bis wir schließlich in einer Art Kontor stehen. Zwei kleine Fenster in der Nähe der Zimmerdecke, die so niedrig ist, dass ich gerade eben nicht den Kopf einziehen muss, lassen schneeiges Licht herein, mehrere Öllampen vervollständigen die Beleuchtung des spärlich möblierten Raums. Es riecht muffig, nach tranigem Lampenöl, nach feuchten Stiefeln und nasser Wolle und nach schwelender Holzkohle in den Glutbecken.

Ein kräftiger Zwerg mit graumeliertem Bart schlurft uns entgegen, goldene Rangabzeichen funkeln von den Schulterstücken seiner Lederrüstung. "Ich bin Kharnu Erzhauer, Oberhauptmann der Stadtwache", stellt er sich knapp vor. Auf eine höfliche Verbeugung verzichtet er. "Ihr wollt Eure Leute auslösen? Wird auch Zeit, dass Ihr Euch hierherbequemt."  
"Wo sind sie? Was haben sie ausgefressen?" fragt Alesia mit unüberhörbar ärgerlicher Stimme. "Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege..."  
"Oh, die sind schon gestraft genug", erklärt Erzhauer und grinst, lässt eine unvollständige Reihe vom Tabakgenuss gebräunter Zähne sehen und winkt uns vorwärts. "Kommt davon, wenn man sich mit Kilroy einlässt."  
Er öffnet eine weitere Tür, die in einen Raum führt, der zur Hälfte mit schwarzen Eisengittern abgeteilt ist, und da sind sie... oh heilige Melandru. Ich schlage die Hände vor den Mund und höre, wie Alesia neben mir scharf die Luft einzieht. Sie umklammert meinen Arm so fest, dass es wehtut.

Was für ein Elend. Stephan liegt mit verrenkten Gliedern auf dem kahlen Zellenboden, laut schnarchend, die Schatten, die das Fackellicht wirft, verschleiern gnädig den Blick auf die Pfütze aus Erbrochenem neben ihm... aber man riecht es. Deutlich. Und an der Wand, auf einer schmalen Holzpritsche, hockt Feanor, ein bewegungsloses Bild des Jammers, die muskulösen Arme schlaff auf den Knien und den Kopf darauf gelegt, so dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann. Sein langes Haar, verdreckt und verklebt von geronnenem Blut, hängt fast bis auf den sauber gefegten Steinboden... Götter, was ist passiert in der letzten Nacht?

"Eine Wachpatrouille hat sie gefunden, unten an Droknars Statue", erläutert der Oberhauptmann unterdessen gut gelaunt. "Sie mussten nur dem Lärm folgen. Nächtliche Ruhestörung, Sachbeschädigung, Schändung nationaler Denkmäler..."  
"Was?" macht Alesia und reißt ungläubig die Augen auf.  
"Der Dicke da" - er deutet auf Stephan - "wurde dabei erwischt, wie er gegen das Droknar-Denkmal gepinkelt hat. Dabei hat er laut gesungen. Ach ja. Und Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Es hat zehn mit Piken bewaffnete Wachleute gebraucht, um sie hierher zu treiben. Das kostet Euch eine Kleinigkeit." Erzhauer reibt sich vergnügt die Hände.  
Ich kann die Augen nicht von Feanor lösen, bemerke jetzt auch die vielen Schnittwunden und Prellungen, die blutigen Stellen auf den Knöcheln seiner Hände und Finger, und mein Herz krampft sich erschrocken zusammen. Auch Stephans Augen sind beide blaugeschlagen. Ich wirbele zu Erzhauer herum. "Was haben sie ihnen getan?" fauche ich. "Wenn Eure Wache sie verletzt hat..."  
"Haben sie nicht." Erzhauer schenkt mir einen strafenden Blick. "Sie haben sie schon so gefunden. Wahrscheinlich war Kilroy mit ihnen draußen. Das macht er immer so. Erst lässt er sich gemeinsam mit ihnen vollaufen, und dann gehen sie vor die Tore der Stadt, eine Runde Boxen, so nennt er das. Mit bloßen Fäusten gegen die Ratten vom Steingipfel. So will es die Ehre, sagt Kilroy. Ich weiß wovon ich rede", - er grinst breit -, "ich war selbst schon ein paar Mal mit ihm unterwegs. Ist das Beste gegen Kummer. Oder gegen Langeweile."  
"Aber... dass Stephan auf Kilroy reingefallen ist, wussten wir ja... aber Feanor? Wie kommt er..." grübele ich laut, doch Erzhauer unterbricht mich.  
"Das könnt Ihr später klären. Jetzt bezahlt Ihr, und dann nehmt Ihr die beiden mit, damit wir hier endlich saubermachen können. Drei Platinbarren, wenn's recht ist. Für jeden der beiden Saufbrüder, versteht sich."

"Das lass ich mir zurückzahlen! Jedes verdammte Goldstück!" knurrt Orion gereizt, während wir, noch immer nach Luft schnappend ob der unverschämten Höhe der Summe, unser bescheidenes Vermögen plündern. Dann, endlich, öffnet Erzhauer die Zellentür, und ich stürze zu Feanor, knie neben ihm nieder, berühre seine eiskalten Hände... er fühlt sich an wie tot. Und er rührt sich nicht, als ich leise auf ihn einrede. Alesia kniet derweil neben Stephan, schüttelt ihn, wirkt ihre Heilzauber - aber das bekomme ich nur aus dem Augenwinkel mit.  
"Feanor... Feanor!" flüstere ich mit wachsender Verzweiflung. Ich streiche seine lange Mähne zurück, blutklebrige Strähnen bleiben an meinen Händen hängen, als ich mit fliegenden Fingern seine Halsschlagader suche. Da... da ist sein Puls, den Göttern sei Dank... flach und schnell und kaum zu fühlen. Und er _stinkt_... nach schalem Bier und saurem Schweiß und Blut und Schlimmerem. Ich rümpfe die Nase und unterdrücke ein Würgen. Was für ein Zeug hat der verdammte Zwerg ihnen eingeflößt? Vergeblich versuche ich, mich an die Heilzauber zu erinnern, die Alesia mich in der Wüste gelehrt hat, die Worte wollen mir einfach nicht einfallen. Ich setze mich neben ihn auf die Bank, fasse ihn sanft an den Schultern und richte unter Aufbietung all meiner Kräfte seinen schweren Oberkörper auf. Sein Kopf fällt zur Seite, bleibt auf meiner Schulter liegen, und hilflos rufe ich nach Alesia, der es inzwischen gelungen ist, Stephan soweit aufzuwecken, dass er neben ihr auf den Knien hockt und sich grunzend den Schädel hält. Sie winkt Orion und Claude, damit sie ihm aufhelfen, und eilt dann zu mir herüber.  
"Ich kriege ihn nicht wach! Er muss vergiftet sein oder sowas! Hilf ihm! Tu was!" Verzweifelt blicke ich in ihr ernstes Gesicht, während sie Feanor untersucht.  
"Ist dasselbe wie bei Stephan. Alkoholvergiftung", diagnostiziert sie schließlich. Der Unmut in ihrer Stimme ist nicht zu überhören. "Mit ein paar Zaubern kriege ich ihn wieder hoch, so dass wir ihn zurück zur Herberge bringen können."  
Nur wenige Augenblicke und drei Heilzauber später wacht Feanor tatsächlich auf, hebt ruckartig den Kopf, presst sogleich die Handballen an die Schläfen und stöhnt leise und schmerzerfüllt, während ich, hektisch vor Sorge, sein verschmutztes Haar streichle. Er sieht furchtbar aus... aber wenigstens ist er noch hier, hat die Zittergipfel nicht verlassen, _mich_ nicht verlassen - er wird mich verstehen, wenn ich es noch einmal in Ruhe erkläre, sobald es ihm besser geht... er wird verstehen und alles wird wieder gut... bestimmt... es _muss_ einfach!

Dann, endlich, wendet sich sein Gesicht mir zu, blass, mit einer dicken bläulichen Prellung unter dem rechten Jochbein und tiefen purpurnen Schatten um die Augen. Mühsam öffnet er die verklebten Wimpern, seine Pupillen sind schwarz geweitet, die sonst reinweiße Sklera gelblich verfärbt und blutunterlaufen. Der erste Schimmer freudigen Erkennens macht maskenhafter Ausdruckslosigkeit Platz.

"Feanor", wispere ich, unfähig, meiner Stimme Kraft zu verleihen, lege zögernd eine Hand an seine Wange. Er dreht den Kopf weg.

Worte sind mächtig. Manchmal viel mächtiger als das Schwert. Und manche schmerzen schlimmer und schlagen tiefere Wunden als ein gut gezielter Hieb mit einer scharfen Klinge.

"Tari... fass mich nicht an. Geh. Geh weg."


	65. Die Eishöhlen der Betrübnis

**65. Die Eishöhlen der Betrübnis  
**  
"Aufpassen! Bleib stehen!"  
Gerade noch im letzten Moment reiße ich Stephan am Arm zurück, bevor er blindlings um den großen schneebemützten Felsen herumtapst, der uns den Weg und damit den Blick auf das versperrt, was dahinter liegt. Vorsicht ist geboten, denn die Gegend wimmelt nur so von Steingipfel-Trupps - und von den Schergen des Weißen Mantels. Wie bei allen Göttern konnten die Weißmäntel so viele Kämpfer mobilisieren? Massen von ihnen stolzieren durch Schnee und Eis, als würde das Land ihnen gehören, und es scheint, als hätten sie ganz Kryta geräumt, um hier in den Zittergipfeln die Flüchtlinge der Glänzenden Klinge zu jagen.  
Stephan stolpert zurück, schwer schnaufend, so dass er mir richtig leidtut.  
"Sind wir denn immer noch nicht da? Wie weit ist es noch?" Er wischt sich ächzend den Schweiß ab, der ihm trotz der beißenden Kälte in Strömen über das gerötete Gesicht läuft. Sonnenstrahlen glänzen auf seinen verschwitzten Wangen, rotgolden aus dem flachen Winkel des frühen Nachmittags.  
"Nicht mehr so sehr. Noch eine Wegstunde etwa. Vor den Eishöhlen liegt ein kleiner Deldrimor-Außenposten, da kannst du dich ein bisschen ausruhen", entgegne ich tröstend, und Stephan stöhnt.  
"Ich werde nie wieder was trinken", grunzt er, nimmt den Helm ab und hält sich den schmerzenden Schädel. "Nie wieder!"  
"Natürlich. Und Wüsten werden grün und versunkene Königreiche werden sich aus den Fluten erheben und Drachen werden die Welt regieren und Schweine werden fliegen", erwidere ich mit ernsthaftem Nicken. "Worum wollen wir wetten, dass das erste Bierfass, das unseren Weg kreuzt, das deine ist?"

Armer Stephan. Nach seiner Eskapade mit Kilroy Steinsipp ist er noch immer angeschlagen, vorsichtig ausgedrückt... und Feanor auch. Obwohl beide selbst schuld sind an ihrem Elend, wünschte ich mir doch, wir hätten ihnen mehr Zeit lassen können, sich im Komfort unseres Quartiers von ihrem Ausflug in die Niederungen bierseliger Geselligkeit erholen zu können, aber für Saidra und Evennia drängt die Zeit, und wir wollten nicht noch einen weiteren Tag verlieren.

Feanor... er ist hinter mir, immer, stets in meiner Nähe, aber kein Wort, kein Blick... nur dann, wenn er denkt, ich merke es nicht. Dann fühle ich seine dunklen Augen auf mir ruhen, brennend und brütend... und ich selbst mache es nicht anders. Betrachte ihn mit heimlichen Blicken, verborgen hinter den langen Fransen meiner Mähne, wenn er nicht herschaut. Beobachte besorgt seine eckigen Bewegungen, die ihre gewohnte mühelose Anmut noch nicht wiedererlangt haben, die Müdigkeit seiner Muskeln unter der wächsernen Haut, sehe ihn zittern im eisigen Wind, wenn er sich unbeobachtet glaubt. Er hat die vordere Partie seines langen Haars so straff auf dem Oberkopf zusammengebunden, dass seine Augen noch schräger wirken und ich allein vom Hinsehen einen Migräneanfall bekomme. Und ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte einfach zu ihm gehen, so wie früher, meine Finger in seiner großen Hand verschwinden lassen, meinen Kopf für einen winzigen, gestohlenen Moment an seine Brust legen, Wärme und Zuversicht spenden und empfangen in kleinen, zärtlichen Gesten. Aber ich kann es nicht, denn nichts in seiner Körpersprache lädt mich dazu ein. Seine Worte dröhnen noch in meinen Ohren, hallen hohl in dem Loch wider, das sie in meine Seele gebrannt haben.

_Geh weg, Tari_.

Das war unmissverständlich. Also ging ich weg, mit krankem Herzen, einmal mehr. Ließ ihn die Nacht allein verbringen, um seine Wunden zu lecken und die blutigen Spuren der Prügelorgie mit Kilroy zu heilen, zu der er sich von Stephan hat anstiften lassen. Dieser war ihm auf seinem Rückweg zur Herberge über den Weg gelaufen, und es war ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen, als Feanor zu diesem verdammten Zwerg zu schleppen, zu einer Wiederholung des bereits genossenen Besäufnisses mit anschließender Schlägerei, das Feanor 'auf andere Gedanken bringen' sollte, wie Stephan sich im Ton rechtschaffener Entrüstung gegen Alesias Vorwürfe verteidigte. ('Hast du Ärger mit den Weibern - geh saufen. Hast du _richtig_ Ärger mit den Weibern - geh dich prügeln. Hilft immer.')  
Selbst auf Chilis tröstende Gesellschaft musste ich verzichten, musste sie bei Feanor lassen, weil ich sie nicht in die winzige, fensterlose Kammer mitnehmen durfte, kaum größer als ein Abstellraum, die ich vom Rest meiner dahingeschmolzenen Barschaft gemietet hatte.  
Und in der Nacht rangen meine Dämonen miteinander, die der Vergangenheit und die der Gegenwart, und ich rang mit ihnen, ihnen _allen_, wütend und verzweifelt, haderte mit dem Schicksal und vor allem mit mir selbst, überschüttete mich mit Selbstvorwürfen und heulte, bis endlich keine Tränen mehr kamen. Irgendwann fiel ich in bleischweren Schlaf, bis der Tagesanbruch mich aus drückenden Albträumen weckte, in denen ich durch eine nebelverhangene, finstere Leere stapfte, in der blutiger Schnee aus einem düstergrauen Himmel herabfiel - in der ich etwas suchte, das ich verloren hatte, aber niemals wiederfinden würde, weil ich genau wusste, dass ich vollkommen allein auf der Welt war.

Mein Herz und der Teil meines Hirns, der nicht mit unserem Marsch durch den knietiefen Schnee beschäftigt ist, versuchen, sich damit abzufinden, mit dem Ende dessen, was keine Chance hatte, überhaupt richtig zu beginnen. Aber je angestrengter ich es versuche, desto unmöglicher wird es, bis ich es schließlich aufgebe und meinen Gedanken verbiete, sich mit Feanor zu beschäftigen. Stattdessen konzentriere ich mich auf unsere Aufgabe - und auf meine baldige Rache. Denn wenigstens die werde ich mir nehmen, und niemand, niemand wird mich davon abhalten. Vielleicht wird es das Letzte sein, was ich tue, aber ich _werde_ es tun, denke ich zähneknirschend, während ich hasserfüllt einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in die kleinen Steingipfeltrupps schieße, die unvorsichtig genug sind, unseren Weg zu kreuzen.

Dagnars dreckige Ratten müssen sich vorsehen, denn nicht nur wir sind hinter ihnen her, sondern auch die Weißmäntel. Wie leuchtende Blutspritzer im Schnee beflecken ihre rotgesäumten weißen Umhänge die verschneite Landschaft, wenn sie sich unter lautem Gebrüll und Waffengeklirr auf die selbstbewussten Steingipfelzwerge stürzen, denen ihre Arroganz, die sie jede Deckung vernachlässigen lässt, sofort zum Verhängnis wird, sofern die Weißmäntel von einem oder gar mehreren Mursaat begleitet werden - so wie jetzt gerade.  
"Seid mal leise, da vorn ist was!", bedeute ich Stephan und den anderen mit Handzeichen und schleiche um den Felsen herum, ducke mich hinter eine Schneewehe - ich habe mich nicht verhört. Genau auf unserem Weg, in vielleicht dreihundert Fuß Entfernung, liefern sich zwei oder drei Steingipfeltrupps, teilweise beritten auf Dolyaks und diesen riesigen, grauhäutigen trompetenden Ungeheuern, ein erbittertes Scharmützel mit nur einer Handvoll Weißmänteln, die von zwei Mursaat unterstützt werden - und der Steingipfel ist trotz Überzahl dabei, den Kampf verlieren.  
Ich winke die anderen herbei, sie hocken sich neben mich, und ich spüre Feanor hinter mir, die vertraute Wärme seiner Gegenwart... nicht... nicht daran denken... Ich balle die Fäuste, konzentriere mich auf das Gefecht, das vor unseren Augen tobt.

"Schaut euch das an", raunt Orion, der mit zusammengekniffenen Augen auf die beiden goldenen Mursaat blickt, "was sind das bloß für Dinger? Wie Menschen und doch wieder nicht... also ich kann verstehen, warum die Weißmäntel sie für Götter halten. Da... seht ihr das?"  
Natürlich sehen wir es. Mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung ihrer langen, kristallbesetzten Zweihandstäbe entfesseln die riesigen schwebenden Wesen in wehenden goldenen Roben, aus deren Säumen skelettierte goldene Füße herausragen, eine magische Welle, die die Luft in summende Wallungen versetzt, die ich bis hierher spüren kann - und über die Hälfte der stahlgerüsteten Zwerge kippt von ihren Reittieren und wälzt sich am Boden oder geht vor Schmerz brüllend in die Knie, um schließlich reglos im Schnee liegenzubleiben. Die goldgwandeten Zauberwirker recken die in gehörnten goldfarbenen Helmen steckenden Köpfe in die eisige Luft, ziehen sich nach kurzer Absprache mit einem Weißmantel, der den Trupp anzuführen scheint, in den Hintergrund zurück, lassen ihre menschlichen Jünger den kläglichen Rest der Zwerge allein in Grund und Boden stampfen.  
"Wenn wir denen jemals gegenübertreten...", beginnt Alesia in unheilvollem Ton.  
"... Was sich kaum vermeiden lassen wird", ergänze ich düster und ignoriere den Eisklumpen, der in meiner Magengrube wächst, "dann müssen wir uns gut aufteilen. Das sind Flächenzauber. Wenn wir alle auf einem Fleck stehen, werden sie uns mit einem einzigen Schlag alle niedermähen. So wie die Zwerge da. Seht ihr? Die sind nicht mal dazu gekommen, auch nur einen Weißmantel zu erledigen."  
"Wir müssen jede Konfrontation mit ihnen vermeiden, bevor wir die Seherin gefunden und herausbekommen haben, ob sie uns helfen kann." Feanors dunkle Stimme... und mein dummes Herz hüpft. Trotz der situationsbezogenen Sachlichkeit seines Einwurfes ist es das erste Mal seit der verhängnisvollen vorletzten Nacht, dass er nicht ablehnend auf etwas reagiert, das ich gesagt habe, und die äußere Schicht des Eisklumpens in meinem Bauch schmilzt in einer Woge irrationaler Wärme dahin. Vielleicht...  
"Bis dahin ist es noch ein weiter Weg", entgegne ich, und plötzliches Herzklopfen rauht meine Stimme auf, als ich die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergreife, mit ihm zu sprechen, und sei es auch nur über taktische Dinge. "Aber Saidra und Evennia müssen wir _jetzt_ retten. Ohne magische Hilfe... außer der, die uns selbst zur Verfügung steht. Kommt... wir müssen weiter."

Nach einer weiteren Stunde anstrengenden Marsches über vereiste Wasserflächen, spiegelglatt unter dem so harmlos wirkenden Pulverschnee, über scharfkantige schwarze Felsbrocken, vorbei an meterhohen Schneewehen und durch tückischen Tiefschnee, erreichen wir endlich über den immer steiler ansteigenden Pfad den kleinen, versteckt liegenden Deldrimoraußenposten in der Nähe der Eishöhlen der Betrübnis.  
"Hah! Nein, das gibt es doch nicht! Dwayna sei gepriesen!"  
Kaum haben wir den zentralen Platz erreicht, um den sich sämtliche Gebäude des Ortes drängeln, löst sich eine zierliche Gestalt in abgewetzter und an vielen Stellen geflickter Lederrüstung aus den langen Schatten und stürzt mit freudigem Ausruf auf uns zu, ein langer Umhang aus schmutziggrauem, mottenzerfressenem Pelz weht hinter ihr her. Nacheinander fällt sie jedem von uns überschwenglich um den Hals. Verwirrt erwidere ich die Umarmung der jungen Frau - es tut gut, endlich einmal wieder jemanden lachen zu sehen, aber wer bei allen Göttern ist das...?  
"Shelby", lacht sie, "erinnert ihr euch denn nicht? Shelby von der Glänzenden Klinge! Steinkreis von Denravi! Bei den Göttern, tut das gut, euch zu sehen!" Sie schüttelt den Kopf, als könne sie es gar nicht glauben, und ihre schulterlangen dunklen Haare fliegen im eisigen Wind. Ich krame angestrengt in meinem Gehirn, aber ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht an sie erinnern.  
"Kommt, kommt erstmal ins Warme", fordert sie uns enthusiastisch auf, "dann werde ich euch alles erzählen. Die Deldrimor-Zwerge hier gewähren uns Flüchtlingen großzügig Unterschlupf. Das Gästehaus ist winzig und ziemlich überfüllt, aber es ist geheizt und Speis und Trank für müde Wanderer gibt es auch. Gesegnet sei Dwayna, dass ihr hier seid! Na los, kommt mit!"

Schwungvoll eilt Shelby auf eins der einstöckigen hölzernen Gebäude mit den unvermeidlichen Kupferdächern zu, die sich an den schroffen Berghang schmiegen, und meine Kameraden folgen fast im Laufschritt. Selbst Chili geht mit ihnen, begierig darauf, aus dem verabscheuten Winterwetter herauszukommen. Ich jedoch lasse mich zurückfallen, will mich erst einmal umsehen. Brusthohe Steinmauern umschließen den kleinen Außenposten zum Tal hin, pulvriger Schnee häuft sich darauf wie Sahneverzierungen auf einer Festtagstorte. Der frische Wind wirbelt ihn hoch auf, die sinkende Sonne lässt ihn aufglühen wie dünne, transparente Schleier aus glitzernden Rotgoldflöckchen.  
Ich trete nahe an die Mauer heran, wische den Schnee hinunter und spähe hinab in das weite, bläulich dämmrige Tal, hauche in meine kalten Hände, zitternd und fröstelnd nun, da der eisige Wind den Schweiß auf meiner Haut trocknet. Eine Wüste breitet sich hinter dem Dunstschleier meines gefrorenen Atems aus, eine Wüste mit hoch aufgetürmten Dünen aus Schnee und Eis, aus der die hohen, dürren Föhren schwarz emporragen wie Dämonenzähne, finster und bedrohlich in all der Einsamkeit. Eine weite dunkle Eisfläche, weiß überstäubtes Tintenblau, unterbricht die schneeige Eintönigkeit, und irgendetwas scheint darauf errichtet worden zu sein, hölzerne Aufbauten, wie es scheint, jeweils am vorderen und hinteren Ende des zugefrorenen Sees. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können... ja. Katapulte. Katapulte auf Eisschiffen, winzig klein wie Spielzeuge und doch zweifelsfrei erkennbar in der klaren, eisigen Luft, in der sie zum Greifen nah erscheinen. Ich muss Shelby fragen, in wessen Hand sie sind... hoffentlich, hoffentlich Deldrimor, überlege ich und befeuchte besorgt meine kälterauhen Lippen, lasse meinen Blick weiter schweifen.  
Im letzten Licht des Tages glänzt das Rot der Abendsonne auf dem Kamm des Bergmassivs hinter dem Eissee, krönt die scharf umrissenen Gipfel mit einer gloriosen Aureole aus blutigem Gold. Ein unregelmäßig geformtes schwarzes Loch gähnt in der schattigen Front des Berghangs - das könnte der Eingang zu den Höhlen sein. Etwas bewegt sich davor... Wachen vielleicht. Verdammt! Ich balle die Fäuste. Wir werden also nicht ohne Kampf hineingelangen. Hoffentlich müssen wir uns nicht mit den Mursaat auseinandersetzen... nicht, dass ich Angst hätte. Aber man muss sein Schicksal ja auch nicht herausfordern...

Von Norden her schiebt sich eine Wolkenwand über die fernen Gipfel in den klaren, tiefblauen Winterhimmel des Spätnachmittags hinein, ganz langsam nur, und doch vermeine ich den Schnee bereits zu riechen, der spätestens morgen nachmittag fallen wird. Morgen nachmittag... wenn alles gutgeht, sind Saidra und Evennia dann in Sicherheit. Und dann... dann werde ich endlich frei sein. Frei von allen Verpflichtungen. Bis auf diese eine, die mich antreibt und mich nicht ruhig schlafen lässt seit der Tragödie am Frosttor. Ich weiß nicht, ob sich etwas ändern wird, wenn ich Dagnar endlich seinen räudigen Hals durchgeschnitten habe. Jetzt nicht mehr... ohne Feanor. Das Danach interessiert mich nicht einmal mehr. Ich kralle meine Finger in das vereiste Mauergestein, beiße die Zähne aufeinander, bis meine Kiefer sich verkrampfen.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

"Dwayna sei Dank, dass ihr hier seid! Ihr ahnt gar nicht, was für eine Wohltat euer Anblick ist!" Shelby blickt strahlend in die Runde, faltet und entfaltet ihre Hände, wieder und wieder, als wüsste sie vor Freude nicht, wohin damit. Der winzige Gastraum der Herberge platzt schier auseinander, anscheinend hat sich die gesamte Einwohnerschaft des kleinen Außenpostens hier versammelt, um uns zu begrüßen. Und uns zuzuprosten, natürlich, denn der Gastwirt, ein dicker Zwerg mit blondem Bart, in dem das erste Grau glänzt wie Fäden aus dünnem Silberdraht, tut sein Möglichstes, uns alle mit überschäumenden Bierhumpen zu versorgen. Stephan an meiner linken Seite wartet keinen Trinkspruch ab, sondern leert seinen Krug mit einem langen, glucksenden Zug und ordert gleich den nächsten.  
"Ich dachte, du würdest nie wieder etwas trinken." Ich verpasse Stephan eine freundschaftliche Kopfnuss.  
"Hab ich nie gesagt", grinst dieser und verzieht das Gesicht, reibt sich die Stelle und unterdrückt einen Rülpser. "Musst du dir einbilden. Schnee kann sowas mit einem machen, weißt du? Brauchst du dein Bier noch?"  
"Nein, nimm nur. Ich warte auf die nächste Runde." Lächelnd schiebe ich ihm meinen Bierkrug in seine erwartungsvoll geöffnete Hand. Ich habe ohnehin nur wenig Durst, und überhaupt keinen Appetit, werde mir nur deshalb etwas hineinquälen, damit ich nicht umkippe, wenn wir morgen kämpfen müssen. Feanor sitzt neben mir, und ich fühle seine Wärme, spüre, wie er sich bewegt. Doch ich schaue nicht zu ihm hin, beiße mir auf die Lippen, fest entschlossen, keine weitere Trauer mehr zuzulassen. Wann hätte das je etwas genützt? Ich werde mich damit abfinden, dass es kein "wir" mehr gibt. Ich schlucke hart an dem dicken Kloß aus Trauer, Schmerz und bitterer Enttäuschung, der sich in meiner Kehle bildet, beiße mit aller Macht die Tränen zurück, frage mich wohl zum hundertsten Mal, warum er überhaupt noch bei uns ist. Kein Wort hat er darüber verloren... hat _überhaupt_ kein Wort mit mir gesprochen. So leid mir all das tut, was in der vorletzten Nacht geschehen ist - warum kann er mich nicht verstehen? Ich habe es doch erklärt! Warum kann er nicht begreifen, wie sehr ich bedaure, was ich gesagt habe, ohne es überhaupt zu merken? Wenn sein Stolz ihm so viel wichtiger ist als ich... was habe ich dann verloren? Nichts. Richtig. Nur einen Traum, den ich noch nicht einmal wirklich angefangen hatte zu träumen.

Shelby unterbricht meinen nutzlosen Gedankenwirrwarr. "Wir haben das Schlimmste befürchtet, als ihr damals vom Riff der Stille nicht zurückgekehrt seid", berichtet sie. Die junge Waldläuferin hat sich den schäbigen Pelzumhang von den Schultern geschoben und nimmt einen kleinen Schluck Bier, ihr breites Lächeln wird ein wenig dünner. "In der Nacht des Tages, an dem die Weißmäntel Saidras und Evennias Schiff gekapert und die beiden gefangengenommen haben, fiel der Weiße Mantel im Steinkreis von Denravi ein. Sie haben sich um Mitternacht über den Ullen herangeschlichen... viele von uns sind gefallen in jener Nacht. Markis' Verrat... verflucht soll er sein!" Sie knallt ihren Bierkrug auf den Tisch, dass der Schaum nur so spritzt.  
Alesia tätschelt mitfühlend die Schulter der jungen Klinge-Kämpferin. "Das ist... das ist furchtbar, Shelby... wie viele konnten entkommen?"  
Shelby schüttelt kaum merklich den Kopf und starrt grimmig in ihr Bier. "Nicht viele. Und die wenigen, die es geschafft haben, sind alle hier in den Zittergipfeln - aber weit verstreut. Überall gibt es kleine Grüppchen, so wie uns." Sie nickt den zwei Männern zu, die sie links und rechts flankieren, zwei Krieger in den Rüstungen der Glänzenden Klinge, mit harten Gesichtern, noch härteren Augen und illusionslosem Blick.  
"Das sind Zyrus und Miltar", stellt sie die beiden vor, die uns mit ernsten Mienen zunicken. "Wir sind auf einem winzigen canthanischen Frachter vom Riff der Stille zum Schlittenhafen entkommen und haben uns dann hierher durchgeschlagen. Die guten Zwerge hier gewähren uns Unterschlupf, verstecken uns sogar vor dem Mantel."  
"Gastfreundschaft ist eine alte Tradition Deldrimors, und mit dem Weißen Mantel haben wir nichts zu schaffen. Auch wenn wir nichts dagegen haben, wenn sie Dagnars Mistratten ein bisschen aufmischen", mischt sich der Wirt mit rumpelnder Stimme ein, während er eine neue Runde überschwappender Bierkrüge schwungvoll auf dem fleckigen Tisch absetzt.  
"Ihr seid aus Ascalon, nicht wahr? Ich erkenne Euren Akzent." Die flinken grauen Augen huschen zwischen uns hin und her, bleiben kurz an Feanor hängen. "Der da allerdings nicht. Aber Ihr" - er haut Stephan und mir kräftig auf den Rücken, und während mein alter Freund so unbeeindruckt bleibt wie ein Felsblock im Sturm, schlage ich beinahe mit dem Kinn auf die Tischplatte - "... Ihr kennt die alten Bündnisse. Nicht wahr? Und Deldrimor wird seine Freunde niemals im Stich lassen." Damit schlurft der Wirt davon, wobei er etwas von 'Herd anheizen' murmelt.

Shelby ergreift erneut das Wort. "Tja" - sie macht eine weitschweifige Geste, die den gesamten Gastraum mit all seinen Anwesenden einschließt - "so kamen wir hier her, zu den Eishöhlen der Betrübnis. Wisst ihr, woher die Höhlen ihren Namen haben?"  
Wir schütteln den Kopf, müde, aber angenehm aufgewärmt von Kaminfeuer, Bier und dem behaglichen Gefühl, von Freunden umgeben zu sein.  
"Die ganze Gegend hier ist durchsetzt mit unzähligen Höhlen", erläutert Shelby, tunkt den Zeigefinger in eine Bierpfütze und zeichnet zur Erklärung ein längliches Gebilde mit halbkugeligen Ausbuchtungen auf die Tischplatte, das aussieht wie eine Würgeschlange, die ein halbes Dutzend fette Ratten gefressen hat. "Und manchmal, wenn der Wind aus einer bestimmten Richtung durch sie hindurchpeitscht, dann klingt es, als ob eine trauernde Frau um ihre Liebsten weint. Also erschreckt nicht heute nacht, wenn ihr unheimliche Geräusche hört."  
"Gruselig", kommentiert Alesia mit wohligem Schaudern, und Stephan legt beschützend einen Arm um sie.

Mir gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des breiten, verschrammten Holztisches, lehnt sich Orion gegen die dunkle holzvertäfelte Wand zurück, die Lider halb geschlossen. Er lässt winzige Flämmchen auf seinen Fingerspitzen tanzen, wirkt beinahe gelangweilt - aber ich kenne ihn besser.  
"Und es stimmt, dass Saidra und Evennia hier in ebendiesen Höhlen festgehalten werden?" fragt er sanft, doch seine hellen Augen bekommen diesen bohrend scharfen Blick, als sie sich auf die junge Klinge-Waldläuferin heften. Mit wohlkalkulierter Beiläufigkeit pustet er die Flämmchen wieder aus.  
Shelby nickt. "Ja. Es stimmt. Wir hoffen... wir glauben, dass sie noch leben."  
"So, glaubt Ihr das", lächelt Orion mit schmalen Augen, doch die plötzliche Schärfe in seiner Stimme straft das Lächeln Lügen. Er beschwört eine faustgroße Feuerkugel, die für ein paar Sekunden über dem Tisch schwebt, summend und zischelnd, und lässt sie mit einem ploppenden Knall zerplatzen, so dass wir alle erschrocken zurückzucken. "Und warum, wenn Ihr die Frage gestattet, habt _Ihr_ sie nicht längst befreit!"  
Ja. Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt, überlege ich in die plötzliche betretene Stille hinein. Doch ich bleibe stumm, lehne mich unwillkürlich gegen Feanor, um vor der plötzlichen Kälte Schutz zu suchen, die durch den überheizten Raum zu wehen scheint, und zucke sofort wieder zurück, als mir mit eiskaltem Stich im Herzen einfällt, dass mir das nicht mehr zusteht.

Shelbys Miene versteinert, die seegrünen Augen in ihrem gebräunten Gesicht weiten sich und funkeln unheilverkündend, während sie dem wütend in die Höhe schießenden Klingekrieger neben ihr - Zyrus oder Miltar, ich kann mich nicht erinnern - beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den ledergepanzerten Unterarm legt.  
"Was wollt Ihr damit sagen? Nennt Ihr uns Feiglinge? Glaubt Ihr, wir hätten es nicht versucht?" schnarrt sie und fällt zornig wieder in die förmliche Anrede, jede Freundlichkeit in ihrer Stimme erfroren in eisiger Wut. "Wir sind nicht einmal in ihre Nähe gekommen! Habt Ihr auf dem Weg hierher nicht gesehen, was die Mursaat anrichten können? Und noch etwas, werter Herr Magier - wir waren zu _neunt_. Jetzt" - sie deutet auf ihre beiden Kameraden, dann auf sich selbst - "sind wir nur noch drei. Und wir haben uns noch nicht vollständig von den Verletzungen erholt, die wir bei der Aktion davongetragen haben. Nicht, dass wir Euch kein Glück wünschen würden, ganz und gar nicht. Wir brauchen Saidra und Evennia... nicht nur, weil sie unsere Freunde sind. Sondern auch, um die Rebellion wieder neu auf die Beine zu stellen. Aber wir werden sehen, was Ihr mit nur sechs Kämpfern auszurichten vermögt."

"Ihr habt sechs Leute verloren?" Alesias erschrockener Ausruf würgt Orion ab, bevor er dazu ansetzen kann, Shelby den Unterschied zwischen Quantität und Qualität zu erklären. Er verschluckt sich an seiner eigenen Bissigkeit, als meine Stiefelspitze unter dem Tisch einen Volltreffer auf sein Schienbein landet. Ich ignoriere seinen giftigen Blick und schaue wieder zu Shelby, während der Wirt gut gefüllte holzgeschnitzte Schalen mit knusprig gebackenem Brot herbeischleppt und zwischen den Bierkrügen abstellt.  
"Ja", antwortet Shelby auf Alesias Frage. Allmählich scheint sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob irgendjemand gegen die Zauber der Mursaat bestehen kann. Wir konnten es jedenfalls nicht. 'Spektralqual' nennen sie diese tödliche Magie. Das hat einer der hiesigen Deldrimor-Späher erfahren, als er ein paar unachtsame Weißmäntel belauscht hat."  
Shelby fällt wieder in Schweigen, nimmt ein Stück Brot aus einer der Schalen und zerbröselt es geistesabwesend zwischen den Fingerspitzen. All ihre gute Laune ist dahin, und ich würde am liebsten ausprobieren, ob Orions arroganter Schädel Dellen in der Tischkante hinterlassen würde, wenn man ihn nur hart genug dagegenrammt. Ich werfe ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch er schüttelt nur mit unbewegtem Gesicht seine feinen weißblonden Haare und ordnet seine Ponyfransen.

"Shelby", sage ich leise, und sie blickt auf. "Glaubst du wirklich, sie leben noch?"  
Die Klinge-Späherin nickt langsam. "Ja. Ziemlich sicher sogar. Es heißt, dass es hier in den Südlichen Zittergipfeln einen weiteren Blutstein gibt. Diese verdammte Mörderbande wird sie für ein ganz besonderes Schlachtfest aufheben wollen. Beichtvater Dorian soll auf dem Weg hierher sein. Zumindest haben wir das gehört. Und sie werden bestimmt nicht wollen, dass er den großen Tag verpasst." Sie schnaubt angewidert.  
Beichtvater Dorian... der oberste Anführer des Weißen Mantels. Ich balle die Fäuste, als seine vierschrötige, krummbeinige Gestalt in den albernen Pluderhosen und sein verbissenes Gesicht mit den zusammengewachsenen Augenbrauen und den bösartigen, farblosen Schweinsäugein vor meinem geistigen Auge auftaucht. Schnell schüttele ich den Kopf, scheuche ich die unangenehme Vision davon. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir ihn damals hätten töten können, am Tempel der Toleranz... wenn wir da nur schon Bescheid gewusst hätten...  
Feanor unterdessen beugt sich vor, lehnt seine muskulösen Unterarme auf den Tisch. Seine Haut hat wieder eine normale Färbung angenommen, die sepiafarbenen Tätowierungen schlängeln sich dunkel über die hochgewölbten Muskeln, scheinen sich im gedämpften Licht der Öllampen zu winden und zu zucken. Wie von selbst streckt sich meine Hand aus, möchte seine warme Haut fühlen und das Spiel der Muskeln darunter - nein. Nicht! Nicht mehr. Ich ziehe die Hand zurück, verstecke sie unter dem Tisch, ehe er etwas merkt, umschließe stattdessen die Finger meiner anderen Hand, bis die Gelenke vernehmlich knacken, genieße den leichten Schmerz. Geschieht mir recht...

"Wie kommen wir in die Höhlen hinein? Gibt es einen direkten Zugang von hier aus?", fragt Feanor unterdessen. Er hat nicht bemerkt, was in mir vorgeht... glaube ich. Hoffe ich.  
Nicht die Shelby antwortet, sondern einer der beiden Krieger. Zyrus, glaube ich. "Schön wär's", entgegnet er und schüttelt den Kopf mit den kurzgeschnittenen graubraunen Haaren. "Nein. Gibt es nicht. Ihr müsst durch das Tal, über den zugefrorenen See."  
"An den Katapulten vorbei?" Ich runzle die Stirn, als der Krieger düster nickt. Damit erübrigt sich eigentlich die Frage, wer sie kontrolliert, aber ich bekomme meine Antwort trotzdem.  
"Die Wurfmaschinen gehören dem Steingipfel. Die haben da unten eine Basis, das wird alles streng bewacht. An denen müsst ihr vorbei. Und wenn ihr dann noch lebt, müsst ihr das Tor zu den Höhlen sprengen, drüben im Berg." Er wedelt mit der Hand in Richtung Osten. "Und dann könnt ihr euch auf die Suche machen. Seid auf der Hut. Die Höhlen sind weitläufig, und voll mit Weißmänteln. Und Mursaat."  
Ich stoße leise den Atem aus, hebe eine Braue. "Ist das alles? Oder gibt es noch etwas, das wir wissen sollten?"  
Zyrus - oder ist es doch Miltar? - erwidert finster meinen Blick. "Noch etwas? Nein. Mehr gibt es nicht zu wissen. Ihr solltet euren Frieden mit den Göttern machen. Höchstwahrscheinlich werdet ihr morgen sterben."

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

Zunächst sieht es so aus, als hätte der Klinge-Krieger mit seiner düsteren Prophezeiung maßlos übertrieben, als wir uns am nächsten Morgen bei Tagesanbruch aufmachen, endlich die letzte Etappe zur Rettung unserer Freunde in Angriff nehmen. Für eine kleine Weile tun wir nämlich nichts anderes, als der Spur des Todes zu folgen, die der Weiße Mantel in den Schnee gefräst hat, gesäumt von toten Steingipfelzwergen, die verkrümmt und mit verzerrten Gesichtern, aus denen uns die durch die Mursaat-Zauber erlittene Qual entgegenschreit, den blütenweißen Schnee beschmutzen. Geschieht ihnen recht, denke ich gehässig, während ich über die gefrorenen Kadaver hinwegsteige.

Wenig später jedoch ist es vorbei mit unserem mühelosen Vorankommen. Wir haben den zugefrorenen Fluss, der in jenen See mündet, den ich vom Außenposten her gesehen habe, schon beinahe erreicht, als plötzlich die Erde zu beben beginnt. Donnerschläge durchschneiden die eisige Luft, und die Erschütterungen lassen uns erschrocken mitten in der Bewegung innehalten.  
"Das sind die Katapulte vom Steingipfel!" rufe ich über das Donnern hinweg.  
"Und worauf schießen die?" brüllt Stephan zurück, streckt den Arm aus und hindert Alesia daran, zu Boden geworfen zu werden, als der nächste Einschlag eines Geschosses die Erde zum Tanzen bringt.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber wir müssen die Einschlagszone umgehen! Los, runter zum Fluss! Das ist ohnehin der kürzeste Weg."  
Mit sparsamen, routinierten Handgriffen befestigen wir unsere Waffen am Körper und klettern die vor uns liegende Anhöhe hoch. Es ist nicht steil, aber wir kriechen geduckt und geraten dabei auf dem schlüpfrigen Fels unter dem Schnee immer wieder ins Rutschen. Feiner Schneestaub weht über die windumspielte Kante des Hügels in unsere Gesichter, als wir endlich den Scheitelpunkt erreichen und vorsichtig über den Rand hinunterblicken.

Unter uns windet sich der Flusslauf durch einen verschneiten Canyon, das Auge vermag ihm nicht einmal bis zu den Katapulten zu folgen - aber dafür sehen wir etwas anderes: zwei goldschimmernde, schwebende Gestalten, die am anderen Ufer patrouillieren. Und weiter hinten, nur schwach zu erkennen im dichten Nebel der tiefhängenden Wolken, die den Morgenhimmel verdunkeln wie eine endlose Herde schmutziggrauer Schafe, die Anbeter dieser sogenannten Unsichtbaren. Die Weißmäntel. Zwei Dutzend, vielleicht mehr.  
"Mursaat", raunt Feanor neben mir. "Was planen die? Wollen sie dem Steingipfel in den Rücken fallen?"  
An meiner anderen Seite höre ich Stephan leise grunzen. "Was auch immer. Aber hier geht's nicht weiter. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden", stöhnt er. "Hast du die Karte im Kopf, Tari?"  
Ich nicke, kaue auf meiner von der Kälte aufgesprungenen Unterlippe herum, während der nächste Katapulteinschlag den Fels unter uns zittern lässt. "Viele Möglichkeiten haben wir nicht - um zu den Höhlen zu gelangen, _müssen_ wir über den See. Und da gibt es nur zwei Wege... diesen, aber den können wir nicht nehmen, weil wir dann den Mursaat in die Arme rennen... oder direkt über die Landzunge hinter uns. Und genau dahin feuern die Ballisten. Trotzdem... wir müssen uns beeilen", ergänze ich mit kritischem Blick in den dunkelgewolkten Himmel, schmecke die schwere, nach Schnee riechende Luft. "Es wird bald schneien, und nicht zu knapp... bis dahin müssen wir die Höhlen erreicht haben, sonst sehen wir hier draußen gar nichts mehr."

Wir rutschen den Abhang wieder hinunter, mehr oder weniger elegant - unten angekommen, flucht Orion kräftig und wischt sich angewidert über die durchnässte Kehrseite. Im Zickzack rennen wir über die von dutzenden Einschlagskratern geschwärzte Landzunge, immer öfter feuern die Katapulte, und die donnernde Macht der Einschläge reißt uns jedesmal beinahe von den Füßen.  
"Was soll das? Wissen die, dass wir kommen?" brüllt Stephan gegen den Lärm an und breitet ruckartig die Arme aus, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, als sich eins der magischen Geschosse nur wenige Fuß entfernt in die bereits schwarz aufgerissene Erde gräbt.  
Oh ja. Sie wissen es, woher auch immer. Schon stürmen sie heran, um uns abzupassen: drei Krieger und ein halbes Dutzend Magier, zwei davon auf Dolyaks berittene Heiler. Während die Krieger sich mit lautem, unartikuliertem Geschrei auf Stephan und Feanor stürzen, die mit der viel größeren Reichweite ihrer Schwerter ihr Möglichstes tun, um unsere Frontlinie zu schließen, tauche ich unter einem Feuerball weg und reiße Alesia mit zu Boden, damit sie nicht getroffen wird. Ich spüre, wie die Kampfwut mich packt, die Lust am Töten meiner Todfeinde, die an allem schuld sind... und innerlich breite ich die Arme aus und heiße den Blutdurst willkommen, spüre, wie meine Lippen sich zu einem Grinsen verziehen, breit und hämisch.

Während Chili sich nach vorn durch die Reihen der Kämpfer schlängelt, geschmeidig und flink wie ein dunkelgoldener Schatten, um auf den Rücken eines der Dolyaks zu springen und den darauf thronenden Steingipfelheiler herunterzuzerren, renne ich ein paar Schritte zurück, klettere auf eine breite Felsnase, die mir beste Sicht auf das Kampfgeschehen garantiert. Sobald ich sicheren Halt auf dem verschneiten Fels gefunden habe, lege ich einen meiner Obsidianpfeile an und nehme den zweiten Heiler unter Beschuss. Er wirkt seine Zauber schnell, und sie sind mächtig, sehr mächtig - aber nicht so wie die der Schlangen in der Wüste... Ablenkschuss... Wilder Schuss... Ablenkschuss... Unterbrechender Schuss... Immer wieder. Und jeder einzelne sitzt. Alle Heilzauber des Zwerges schlagen fehl, und fast bedaure ich, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann, weil der hohe stählerne Helm, nur mit einem schmalen Schlitz für die Augen versehen, seine hässliche Fratze vollkommen verdeckt. Ich spiele mit ihm, lasse ihn glauben, er könne gegen mich bestehen, indem ich ihn seine Zauber fast vollenden lasse, bevor ich ihn unterbreche, und für einen winzigen Moment verwandelt sich sein Reittier vor meinem inneren Auge in einen riesigen, stinkenden Eisdrachen... So sicher wie im Traum lege ich einen weiteren Pfeil an die Sehne, spanne und lasse los - sirrend bleibt das Geschoss genau im Sehschlitz des Helms stecken, und der Steingipfelheiler lässt seinen Stab fallen. Die Wucht des Pfeils kippt ihn rückwärts aus dem Sattel, schickt ihn über die pelzige Dolyakkruppe hinweg in den zertrampelten Schnee, wo er scheppernd liegenbleibt, während sein Reittier erleichtert das Weite sucht, endlich aus seiner Knechtschaft befreit.

Immer noch feuern die Katapulte, wieder und wieder, lassen den Boden schwanken, als ob tief im Bauch der Welt ein gigantisches Ungeheuer versuchen würde, sich von schweren, rumpelnden Ketten zu befreien. Und unter dem Donnern der Einschläge gellen Kampfschreie und Rüstungsgeklirr in meinen Ohren, der aufpeitschende Rhythmus von Schwert auf Schwert und Schwert auf Stahlpanzer und Schwert durch Fleisch, rotgoldene Feuerblumen von Orions Zaubern erblühen vor dem verfinsterten Himmel, versetzen die Luft in summende magische Schwingungen. Blutgeruch steigt mir in die Nase, überlagert den Gestank von Claudes ständig wachsender Knochendiener-Armee. Der mit dunkler Erde vermischte Schnee rötet sich, und ich möchte beinahe jubeln... aber nein, nein... noch ist es nicht soweit, noch gibt es viel zu tun, denke ich grimmig und nehme mir einen der anderen Magier vor, der ebenfalls auf einem Dolyak thront und gerade seinen Stab auf mich richtet, reiße den Recurvebogen hoch und... und...

Zu spät.

Ich fühle das eisige Feuer der Verhexung in meinen Adern bersten, kann nicht mehr kämpfen, weil mich der Schmerz bei jeder Bewegung beinahe das Bewusstsein verlieren lässt... und ein weiterer Zauber knallt in meinen Schädel, explodiert in meinem Gehirn, und mit einem leisen Wimmern, ein unerträglich kläglicher Laut in der schneeschweren Luft, sacke ich zusammen, bis ich platt auf dem Bauch liege. Ich kann nichts mehr sehen, nur noch konzentrische magentafarbene Kreise, die vor meinen Augen rotieren, immer schneller, übelkeiterregend, ich möchte mich übergeben, aber mir fehlt die Kraft dazu. Alesia ist beschäftigt, sie schützt Stephan, Feanor und die anderen, hat nicht bemerkt, wie die Verhexungen mich trafen, und so stelle ich mich einfach tot, warte regungslos, zu schwach, um auch nur zu zittern, darauf, dass die Auswirkungen der Zauber endlich von selbst vergehen.

Als ich mich endlich wieder rühren kann, ist der Kampf bereits vorbei, und ich springe von der Felsnase, noch immer mit dumpf pochendem Schmerz in allen Knochen. Ich sammle zügig meine Pfeile ein, als wäre nichts gewesen - weil ich hinter meinen Kameraden stand, ist niemandem aufgefallen, wie komplett die Mesmer-Verhexungen mich außer Gefecht gesetzt haben. Ich hätte diesen Angriff kommen sehen müssen, grolle ich mit mir selbst, während wir geduckt voranhasten, alle paar Sekunden beinahe umgeworfen werden von den nicht enden wollenden Katapulteinschlägen. Ich muss aufmerksamer sein, darf mich nicht davontragen lassen von Wut und Hass und all den anderen nutzlosen Emotionen, die mich so sehr quälen - und ich muss Alesia bitten, mir noch einmal den Zauber zu zeigen, mit dem man Verhexungen entfernt... den ich in der Wüste noch beherrscht habe.

Die Wüste... noch nicht einmal eine Woche ist es her, dass wir sie verlassen haben... und dass ich Feanor gestanden habe, was ich für ihn empfinde. Doch mir scheint es wie eine Ewigkeit, weit entfernt und verschwommen hinter eisblauen Schleiern aus wehendem Schneestaub. Ich schüttele unwillig meine Mähne, während ich hinter den anderen hertrabe, konzentriere mich auf den unebenen Weg, frage mich, wie viele Steingipfelratten die Wurfmaschinen bewachen und wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir mit ihnen fertigwerden. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen, ob wir es schaffen werden oder nicht - _natürlich_ werden wir. Die einzige Frage ist, wie viel Zeit es uns kosten wird.

"Tari! Nimm deinen Langbogen und schieß den Techniker ab", ruft Stephan, nachdem er mir den Ellbogen in die Rippen geknallt hat, um mich unnötigerweise auf unser vordringlichstes Ziel aufmerksam zu machen. Während die anderen den flachen Abhang herunterstürmen, mitten hinein in zwei Dutzend Steingipfelzwerge, bleibe ich oben stehen, beruhige meine Atmung - ich muss sorgfältig zielen und möglichst sofort treffen... der Pfeil fliegt los, hinterlässt eine pfeifende Spur in der kalten Luft und findet sein Ziel genau in dem schmalen Spalt zwischen Schulterstück und Helm des Zwergs, der die Balliste bedient. Mit schadenfrohem Grinsen betrachte ich, wie der Techniker zusammensackt - und endlich, endlich hört das ohrenbetäubende Donnern des Katapults auf, die Erde kommt wieder zur Ruhe. Ich bleibe oben stehen, leicht geduckt, gut verborgen hinter den spärlich benadelten Zweigen einer der krüppeligen Fichten, die hier das Maximum an Nährstoffen aus dem ewig gefrorenen Boden ziehen. Die weiße Farbe meiner Rüstung schützt mich, verbirgt mich vor den Augen der Feinde, und ich setze fünf Pfeile gleichzeitig auf die Sehne des Sturmbogens und lasse das Sperrfeuer in die dicht gedrängt kämpfenden Zwerge los. Manche finden ihr Ziel, andere nicht - und dann sehe ich mit einem Schrecken, der mir fast das Herz stehenbleiben lässt, vier hohe, transparent wogende blaugrün schimmernde Geistergestalten mitten zwischen meinen Freunden emporwachsen. Sofort beginnen die Geister, Kugelblitze auf die Gegner zu feuern, aber mir fällt der Arm herab, schlaff und gelähmt vor Angst - Feanor... er hat es gewagt... hat sich ins Schattenreich hinabgewagt, obwohl dort ein namenloses Grauen auf ihn lauert. Ist er verrückt geworden? Ich werde ihn...

Nein. Gar nichts werde ich, rufe ich mich zur Ordnung, während ich wie erstarrt betrachte, wie die Steingipfelratten fallen, einer nach dem anderen. Es ist nicht meine Angelegenheit, nicht mehr... und Feanor kennt das Risiko. Weiß genau, worauf er sich einlässt. Aber dennoch... Angst kriecht in mir hoch, die Angst, dass er nicht mehr zurückkehren könnte, wenn er sich ins Reich der Geister begibt, auch wenn sein Leben mit meinem wohl nichts mehr zu tun hat.

Langsam und ungeschickt rutsche ich den Abhang hinab, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu hören, wie Alesia sich besorgt bei Feanor erkundigt, ob es denn 'ungefährlich' sei, was er gerade getan hat.

Er schüttelt matt den Kopf, während Stephan hinter uns an Bord des Eisschiffs klettert und versucht, den schweren Gefechtsaufsatz der Wurfmaschine neu auszurichten, hin zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Sees, von wo aus nun ebenfalls Katapultgeschosse geflogen kommen - unsere Anwesenheit ist der anderen Steingipfelgruppe nicht verborgen geblieben, aber sie feuern auf die Landzunge - noch...

"Nein", antwortet Feanor indessen auf Alesias Einwurf. Seine dunkle Stimme klingt rauh und heiser und erschöpft. "Es ist nicht ungefährlich. Aber es musste sein. Wir brauchen die Unterstützung der Geister."

Ich gehe auf Feanor zu, langsam, mit steifen Knien, kann nicht anders, kann nicht einfach stumm herumstehen und gar nichts sagen, wenn er sich so sehr in Gefahr bringt. Ich krampfe beide Hände um den Sturmbogen, fühle das leise Sirren der Chaosmaterie, wie winzigkleine magische Entladungen auf meiner Haut und in meinen Blutbahnen.

"Ist es...", krächze ich, "ist er noch da? Der... Dämonengeist?"

Feanor sieht mich an, bohrt seine dunklen Augen direkt in meine, und mir ist, als würde er geradewegs in meine Seele sehen, hinab bis in die tiefsten Kammern. Fast gehe ich in die Knie unter diesem Blick, der so viel sieht und selbst so wenig preisgibt, hinter dem sich brodelndes Feuer ebenso verbergen mag wie klirrendes Eis. Oder einfach nur Gleichgültigkeit. Dann schließlich nickt er, sein Gesicht eine Maske der Härte und der Selbstbeherrschung. Er steckt die blutbefleckte Smaragdklinge mit einer fließenden Bewegung zurück in die Scheide, Stahl zischt leise gegen metallbeschlagendes Leder.

"Er hat sich... wieder ein wenig entfernt", beantwortet er schließlich meine Frage, mit einer winzigen Spur Überraschung in der Stimme, so als würde es ihn wundern, dass mich das überhaupt interessiert, und noch immer hält er meinen Blick fest. "Aber... ja. Er ist noch da."

"Sei vorsichtig", flüstere ich, und ein scharfer Windstoß, der meine Mähne flattern lässt, reißt mir die Worte von den Lippen, weht sie zu ihm hin, und seine Mundwinkel zucken, als er unmerklich nickt. Für einen winzigen Moment steht er noch regungslos da, seinen Blick in meinen getaucht, dann wendet er sich ruckartig ab, um Stephan mit dem Katapult zu helfen, und mir ist, als würde der Wind plötzlich viel kälter wehen.

"So!" Stephan reibt sich zufrieden die Hände, nachdem er mit Feanors Unterstützung den schweren, festgerosteten Ballistenaufbau auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Sees ausgerichtet hat. "Fertig! Jetzt geben wir ihnen mal eine Kostprobe ihrer eigenen Niedertracht!"

Orion schreitet heran, ein böses kleines Lächeln auf dem blassen Gesicht. "Einen Moment. Ich lege noch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit mit rein."

Er beugt sich über die magische Ladung, die in dem hölzernen Schleuderkorb schimmert, richtet seinen Zweihandstab darauf und spricht eine Beschwörung in irgendeiner uralten, kryptischen Sprache, dramatisch klingende Worte, von denen ich kein einziges verstehe, die aber die Haut zwischen meinen Schulterblättern zum Kräuseln bringen.

"So, jetzt könnt ihr", sagt er zufrieden, als er sich wieder aufrichtet und uns mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gibt, dass das Geschoss feuerbereit ist. "Liebesgrüße aus Ascalon! Von Orion persönlich!"

Feanor bückt sich und legt den Schalthebel um, der ein ekelhaft quietschendes Geräusch von sich gibt, und mit einem scharfen Schnalzen lösen sich die Halteseile, das Katapult erwacht rumpelnd zum Leben, der Schleuderarm schnellt hoch und das Geschoss tritt mit hohlem Fauchen seine Reise durch die schneefeuchte Luft an. Voller Spannung warten wir, Alesia neben mir umschließt meinen Ellbogen mit einer stählernen Kraft, die man dieser zarten kleinen Person eigentlich gar nicht zutraut - und dann erzittert die ganze Welt, so will es scheinen, in einer so mächtigen Explosion, dass die Druckwelle uns rückwärts wirft. Ich lande hart auf meinem verlängerten Rücken und knalle gegen den hölzernen Rumpf des Eisschiffs, von wo aus ich das Schauspiel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachte, halte mir zitternd die Ohren zu vor dieser Kakophonie der Zerstörung. Riesige Flammen schießen in den Himmel, füllen das gesamte Blickfeld aus, heiß und golden und glutrot gegen die kalten grauen Wolken. Brennende Trümmerstücke und stählerne Rüstungsteile mit abgerissenen Gliedmaßen darin wirbeln durch die Luft, prasseln auf den gefrorenen See nieder und schlittern fast bis vor unsere Füße, schwarzer Qualm breitet sich aus, und eine neue Detonation erschüttert das Eis, und noch eine, und noch eine - es will gar nicht mehr aufhören.

"Götter, Orion - was hast du gemacht?", brülle ich gegen den Donner der Explosionen, doch er ist ebenso überrascht wie ich, glotzt mit offenem Mund und hervorquellenden Augen wie ein verblüffter Lachs, den ein Bär aus dem Strom gefischt und ans Ufer geschleudert hat.

"Keine Ahnung!", brüllt er schließlich zurück, und die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht macht einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen Platz. "Ich wusste selbst nicht, dass ich _so_ gut bin!"

"Fatzke!" Ich boxe ihn liebenswürdig in die Seite. Die Explosionen haben endlich aufgehört, doch das gegenüberliegende Ufer liegt unter einer tiefschwarzen Rauchglocke.

Ich stehe auf und reibe mir das schmerzende Hinterteil, schließe die Augen und schmecke den Wind. "Das war nicht allein dein Verdienst, Teuerster. Riechst du das? Schwarzpulver! Anscheinend hatten die ein ganzes Depot dort drüben. Und das haben wir gerade in die Luft gejagt."

Orion wirft mir einen säuerlichen Blick zu, sichtlich wenig begeistert, eine rationale Erklärung für seine vermeintlich alleinige Heldentat serviert zu bekommen. "Pah. Beweise es!"

"Ich kann es _riechen_. Du nicht? Nein? Liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du deine Nase immer so hoch trägst. Aber", ich schenke ihm ein verschwörerisches Grinsen, "ich werde mir ausdenken, was du für mich tun kannst, damit ich es niemandem sage. Etwas richtig Nettes."

"Untersteh..."

"Hoffentlich hat das Eis gehalten", unterbricht Alesia unser Geplänkel, die Stimme der Vernunft, trocken und sachlich. "Wenn ihr mit dem Austausch von Artigkeiten fertig seid, sollten wir nachsehen."

Ich seufze und nicke, werfe einen Blick in den dichtbewölkten Himmel. "Wir müssen uns ohnehin beeilen. Höchstens in zwei Stunden bricht der Schneesturm los, bis dahin müssen wir die Höhlen erreicht haben. Götter, wir haben erst Herbst... ich möchte wirklich nicht mehr hier sein, wenn der Winter anbricht."

Von der Steingipfel-Basis am gegenüberliegenden Ufer ist nichts übriggeblieben. Unidentifizierbare, rußgeschwärzte Trümmerteile bedecken das Eis, in das die Detonationen einen tiefen Krater geschlagen haben. Von unten sickert Wasser ein, ganz langsam nur, aber das Eis ist nicht geborsten. Es muss im ewigen Winter der Zittergipfel fast bis auf den Grund des Sees hinuntergefroren sein. Vorsichtig steigen wir über die verkohlten Fragmente des Eisschiffes, der Wurfmaschine und der Schwarzpulverfässer hinweg, die man kaum unterscheiden kann von den zerfetzten Überresten der Zwergenkadaver. Wir waten durch knöcheltiefen Eismatsch, glitschig vor Blut und Dreck, und erst auf dem angrenzenden Schneefeld können wir wieder etwas Tempo aufnehmen. Eine Dolyakherde, aufgeregt schnaubend, galoppiert zwischen den vereinzelten Fichten hin und her, die, versengt und abgeknickt, ein unregelmäßiges Schachbrettmuster in den rußüberhauchten Schnee zeichnen. Wir umgehen die erregten Tiere weiträumig, es ist ein Wunder, dass sie von den Explosionen keinen weiteren Schaden davongetragen haben außer angeschmortem Pelz und einem gehörigen Schrecken. Dafür sind sie jetzt befreit aus der Steingipfelsklaverei, können sich in den Weiten der Berge und Gletscher ihr eigenes, freies Dolyak-Glück suchen, und ich wünschte nur, ich könnte die brutalen Eisenringe aus ihren empfindlichen Nasen entfernen... aber dazu sind sie viel zu unruhig. Und wir haben ohnehin keine Zeit dafür, denn der Himmel schickt die ersten Schneeflocken hinunter, die durch den sich allmählich lichtenden Qualm herabfallen wie flaumige Schwanenfedern, die gemächlich einen verrußten Kaminschacht hinabsegeln. Wir müssen uns beeilen...

Und das tun wir. Sobald wir wieder freie Sicht haben, hasten wir im Laufschritt auf das Bergmassiv zu, das die Höhlen birgt, und die einzigen Lebewesen, denen wir begegnen, sind ein paar versprengte Dolyaks und einige wenige Wildtiere, die ihren Schrecken bereits abgeschüttelt haben und wieder ihren täglichen Geschäften nachgehen, die hauptsächlich darin bestehen, Löcher in den Schnee zu scharren, um das hartfaserige gelbbraune Berggras darunter freizulegen.

Doch nur zu bald ist es vorbei mit dem Frieden. Ich halte die anderen an, horche auf das Flüstern, das der stark aufgefrischte Wind herbeiträgt und starre angestrengt durch die immer dichter fallenden Flocken.

Feanor tritt neben mich. Feanor... mein Herz, unbeeinträchtigt durch den flotten Marsch, erliegt seiner Gegenwart und beginnt ein intensives Trommelfeuer, das meinen ganzen Körper erschüttert.

"Was hörst du", fragt er, leise und angespannt.

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis meine Stimme mir soweit gehorcht, dass ich antworten kann. Ich befeuchte meine Lippen, schlucke.

"Stimmen... das Scheppern von Stahlrüstungen... und Schritte im Schnee wie von schweren Stiefeln. Nicht weit... das sind die Torwächter. Weißmäntel. Mursaat vielleicht... hoffentlich nicht. Sie patrouillieren."

Ich drehe mich zu den anderen um. "Ich werde vorausgehen. Nachsehen, wie viele es sind... und ob Mursaat dabei sind. Wenn es möglich ist, bringe ich euch was zum Metzeln mit."

Feanors Finger, fast fiebrig warm von unserer eiligen Wanderung über die Schneefelder, schließen sich um mein Handgelenk, fest und dennoch zärtlich... mein Herz macht einen Satz.

"Pass auf dich auf", sagt er rauh, flüsternd fast, so dass ich die Worte beinahe von seinen Lippen lesen muss. Ein eindringlicher Blick, die Maske der Gleichgültigkeit bricht auf wie dünnes Eis unter dem ersten warmen Hauch des Frühlings, und ich starre, starre in seine Augen, fast schwarz vor Besorgnis und... und... Ruckartig nicke ich mit steifen Halswirbeln und reiße mich los, husche geduckt vorwärts, hinein in das Schneetreiben, das mich vor allen Blicken verbergen wird.

Im Schutze einer Schneewehe zähle ich die Feinde vor dem Tor, das den Eingang zu den Eishöhlen versperrt. Keine Mursaat - nichts Goldenes schillert durch den Schneeflockenregen. Aber Weißmäntel. _Viele_ Weißmäntel. Einige marschieren auf und ab, andere stehen müßig herum und schwatzen, ein paar Krieger wetzen die Klingen ihrer Schwerter und Äxte, ein Dutzend Fuß von ihnen entfernt prasselt ein großes Lagerfeuer. Ab und zu ist Gelächter zu hören, und ich wundere mich, dass sie so ruhig hier herumstehen, die Explosionen müssten sie doch eigentlich aufgeschreckt haben? Aber vielleicht sind sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich das große Freudenfest auszumalen, das sie feiern werden, wenn ihr Obermonster Dorian endlich hier ankommt und sie Evennia, Saidra und alle anderen Klinge-Mitglieder, derer sie habhaft werden konnten, auf dem Blutstein abschlachten... aber daraus wird nichts, denke ich grimmig und schieße dem am nächsten stehenden Mantelmagier einen Pfeil in den seidenverpackten Hintern. Mit gellendem Aufschrei fährt er herum, und ich stehe auf, winke ihm freundlich zu. Des Magiers pelzverbrämtes Seidengewand flattert, hinterlässt rotgoldene Schlieren im sanften Fallen der Schneeflocken, als er sich brüllend den Pfeil herausreißt und das neben ihm stehende Grüppchen Krieger in meine Richtung schickt.

Ich drehe mich um und renne, springe mit langen Schritten über den aufgeworfenen Schnee, und ich höre sie hinter mir, Krieger, mindestens drei, und ein paar Magier werden auch dabei sein.

"Rebellengeschmeiß! Gleich stirbst du! Aber vorher haben wir noch ein bisschen Spaß mit dir!", kreischt einer von ihnen hinter mir her, seine Stimme überschlägt sich vor Wut.

Ich verharre für einen Moment, damit sie ein bisschen zu mir aufschließen können. "Rede nicht soviel, sondern komm und hol mich, Mantelratte!"

Unartikuliertes Gebrüll antwortet mir, und ich sprinte weiter, führe sie hinter eine hohe Schneeverwehung, wo meine Freunde sie schon erwarten. Stephan und Feanor empfangen sie mit gezückten Klingen, Orion ruft einen Meteorschauer herab. Glühende Gesteinsbrocken, beschworen aus der feurigen Magie, die allem innewohnt, selbst dem Himmel, stürzen auf die Weißmäntel hernieder, werfen sie zu Boden, stampfen sie in den Schnee, ersticken ihren Angriff im Keim. Gegenwehr ist nicht mehr möglich. So schnell es geht, schlachten wir sie nieder.

"Seht ihr, jeder ist zu irgendwas gut. Sogar ihr", erklärt Claude den toten Mantelkämpfern tröstend und macht aus jedem von ihnen einen stinkenden, rohfleischigen Knochenschreck. Und während er seiner kleinen Armee liebevoll einen pflegenden Stärkungszauber angedeihen lässt, marschiere ich wieder nach vorn, hole die nächste Gruppe. Und noch eine, und eine weitere. Bis wir das mächtige Tor aus rotem Stein ganz für uns allein haben.

"Und wie kommen wir jetzt rein?" Stephan wischt sich über das erhitzte Gesicht, verteilt Schweiß, Schmutz und Blutspritzer zu einem verworrenen Muster. Er untersucht die schmalen Spalten zwischen und unter den Torflügeln. "Da käme eine Maus durch. Oder eine Katze. Aber keiner von uns."

Ich fahre mit den Fingerspitzen über den kalten Stein, grabe kleine, lose Kieselchen heraus. "Der Stein ist marode. Er würde sicher nachgeben, wenn..."

"Wir müssen ihn sprengen", wirft Orion ein. "Das ist doch alles Steingipfelgebiet hier. Die Weißmäntel haben sie nur zurückgetrieben. Und wenn sie hier ihre Minen haben, dann gibt's hier auch Schwarzpulver. Irgendwo. Wir müssen es nur finden."

"Man kann schon fast nichts mehr sehen", kommentiert Alesia das Offensichtliche und winkt mit der Hand in dem dichten Vorhang aus Schneeflocken herum, der uns einhüllt und die Welt um uns schon fast vollständig verbirgt. "Der Sturm heult auch immer stärker. Seht zu, dass wir was findet! Sonst erfrieren wir hier draußen!"

Eilig untersuchen wir die Umgebung, schaufeln uns durch Berge von Schnee, und entdecken tatsächlich, was wir suchen - einen ordentlich aufgetürmten Stapel Schwarzpulverfässer, verborgen und gut gekühlt unter einer dichten Decke aus Schnee, bestimmt zwei Ellen dick.

"Wie am Borlis-Pass, was, Tari", grinst Stephan, als er sich vorsichtig eins der Fässer unter den Arm klemmt und zum Tor zurückstürmt. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen. Ja, wie am Borlis-Pass. Nur mit einem Unterschied, über den ich jetzt nicht nachdenken will. Ich schüttele die Schneeflocken aus meinem Haar und zucke zusammen, als die Explosion des Schwarzpulvers das steinerne Tor zum Bersten bringt.

Drinnen verliert die Eiseskälte ihre Nadelspitzen, und das unheimlich leuchtende Blau der Eiswände lässt unsere Haut in aquamarinfarbener Blässe schimmern, als wären wir selbst eisgeborene Wesen, an denen die Rüstungen wirken wie Fremdkörper aus einer anderen Welt. Stimmen sind zu hören, hallen vielfach aus den zahlreichen Gängen wider, die sich durch das Höhlensystem winden. Ein Labyrinth... ein eisiger Irrgarten. Wie bei allen Göttern sollen wir Saidra und Evennia hier finden? Wir stehen wie angewurzelt und sehen einander an, ratlos und erschöpft von den Kämpfen vor dem Tor, der dichte Nebel unseres Atems verbirgt die Feinheiten unserer verfrorenen Gesichter.

"Wohin jetzt? Das ist ja riesig hier. Wo könnten sie festgehalten werden?", fragt Alesia und blickt unentschlossen auf die drei breiten Gänge, die von der kleinen Eishalle abzweigen, in der wir stehen, von der Natur selbst gefräst in kalte Azurbläue, die sich allmählich in nahezu schwarzes Tintenblau verwandelt, je weiter der Blick ihnen folgt.

"Wir sollten den Stimmen nachgehen", schlage ich schließlich vor, wische mir matt meine schweißverklebten Mähnenfransen aus der Stirn, meine Hand zittert leicht. "Ihr Gefängnis wird gewiss bewacht werden. Wir werden sie am ehesten dort finden, wo auch Weißmäntel sind."

Lautlos schleichen wir den leicht abschüssigen linken Gang hinab, aus dem das Stimmengewirr am deutlichsten zu raunen scheint. Ich pirsche voraus, mit sicherem Schritt trotz des glatten Bodens und trotz vor Erschöpfung zittriger Knie, spähe misstrauisch in jeden kleinen Winkel, jeden Seitengang und jede größere Ausbuchtung, die vom Hauptgang abzweigt, folge dem Raunen der Stimmen in eine breite Abzweigung, dann in eine weitere, schmalere. Der Wind heult frostig durch die Gänge, weint und klagt, und wenn ich nur die notwendige Muße hätte, dann hätte ich diesen eigenartigen Ort besser zu würdigen gewusst, hätte mich an dem Anblick der glattgeschliffenen Eiswände erfreut, an der Mannigfaltigkeit der verschiedenen Blautöne und an den Stalagmiten, die in den verschiedensten Größen aus dem Eis emporwachsen, manche zart und zierlich, durchsichtig wie Glas, andere saphirblau mit weißen Frosttupfern und von Umfang und Höhe eines ausgewachsenen Mannes.

Doch meine Betrachtungen der wundersamen Umgebung werden jäh unterbrochen, als etwa sechzig Fuß vor uns zwei hünenhafte goldschimmernde Gestalten aus einem schmalen Seitengang, den ich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, hervorschweben und, den Göttern sei Dank, mit dem Rücken zu uns den Gang hinabgleiten.

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen - mein Herz auch. Verdammt! Ich breite die Arme aus, um meine Freunde zu stoppen, aber sie haben es längst selbst gesehen.

"Hab ich's doch geahnt", wispert Orion, nachdem wir uns lautlos hinter die letzte Kehre zurückgezogen haben.

"Ich wundere mich eher", flüstert Feanor, "dass wir erst jetzt auf welche treffen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Anführer der Rebellion hier festgehalten werden..."

"Die verdammten Mäntel sind _so_ voll von der Illusion ihrer eigenen göttergleichen Unfehlbarkeit", zische ich hasserfüllt. "Die können sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass es jemand wagt, sie hier anzugreifen. Lasst uns hoffen, dass das die einzigen 'Unsichtbaren' sind, die hier rumlaufen. Los, folgen wir ihnen! Sie führen uns bestimmt genau dorthin, wo wir hinwollen."

Je weiter wir dem Gang folgen, nun noch mehr auf der Hut als zuvor, desto wärmer wird es. Das Eis zieht sich von den Wänden zurück, macht blankem, schwärzlich schillerndem Fels Platz, kleine Kieselchen bedecken den Boden, die leise unter unseren Sohlen knirschen. Schließlich mündet unser Weg in eine ausgedehnte Höhle von schier unglaublicher Größe, Feuer flackern unter einem weiten, metallgitterüberspanntem Areal in der Mitte, breite, aus glattgehauenen Steinblöcken gepflasterte Pfade führen darüber hinweg. Warme Luft schlägt uns entgegen, geradezu unerträglich heiß nach den vielen Stunden in der Kälte. Die Höhle ist so groß, dass das gegenüberliegende Ende vollkommen im Dunkel verschwindet.

"Ihr bleibt hier, ich seh mich mal um", raune ich den anderen zu.

"Hier im Dunkeln leuchtest du wie eine Schneeflocke mit deiner weißen Rüstung", gibt Alesia zu bedenken. "Lass Stephan gehen!"

Widerwillig füge ich mich, lasse meinen alten Freund ziehen, nicht ohne ihn zu ermahnen, möglichst wenig Lärm zu veranstalten.

Stephan nickt gutmütig. "Ich werde leise sein wie ein..."

"Wie ein Höhlentroll in Ketten", flaxe ich, doch es klingt dünn und gezwungen. "Ich kenn dich doch. Na los, hau schon ab, wir decken dir den Rücken!"

Während unsere Blicke Stephan folgen, der im feurigen Dunkel der Höhle recht bald nur noch schemenhaft auszumachen ist, halten wir unsere Waffen bereit. Ich greife hinter mich in meine beiden Köcher, zähle meine kostbaren Obsidianpfeile durch - alle sind noch da, bis auf den einen, den ich irgendwo in der Drachenhöhle verloren habe. Angestrengt starre ich in die Höhle, meine Augen brennen von zu wenig Schlaf und vom Rauch der Feuer, trockene Lider raspeln über Augäpfel, die zu groß für die Augenhöhlen zu sein scheinen. Schließlich, nach Minuten, die mir wie Stunden scheinen, taucht Stephan wieder auf, winkt uns hektisch zu - er hat sie gefunden!

Eng an der Wand entlang rennen wir den Pfad aus schwarzem Schotter hinab, und da hören wir es - eine Frauenstimme, die gedämpft um Hilfe ruft. Götter, sie soll still sein... sie wird die Wachen noch herlocken!

Vor einem aus schweren, groben Holzbrettern zusammengenagelten Verschlag kommen wir schlitternd zum Stehen, und hinter der Bretterwand steht... Evennia?

"Den Göttern sei Dank! Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet nie mehr kommen", raunt sie, Erleichterung und Schärfe in ihrer Stimme halten sich die Waage.

"Evennia", flüstere ich, presse das Gesicht gegen das rauhe Holz, versuche, durch die schmalen Zwischenräume einen Blick in das Innere des Verschlags zu erhaschen. Götter... sie halten sie in einem _Käfig_ wie Vieh... und so riecht es auch. Oder schlimmer. "Evennia! Wo ist Saidra? Sie ist doch nicht..."

"Sie ist dort hinten", zischt die Anführerin der Glänzenden Klinge. "Los, brecht die Tür auf! Und holt unsere Waffen. Sie bewahren sie in einer Kiste auf. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe."

Ich nicke Stephan zu, damit er sich auf die Suche nach dieser Kiste macht, während Orion stirnrunzelnd das schwere eiserne Schloss betrachtet und leise murmelnd darüber nachgrübelt, mit welchem Zauber er es knacken kann.

"Seid ihr gesund? Was haben sie mit euch gemacht?", fragt Alesia mit aufgeregter Sorge in der Stimme. Sie schiebt ihre schmale Hand zwischen den Brettern hindurch, um Evennias Finger zu umschließen. "Wir sind so froh, dass wir euch endlich..."

"Geht zurück! Alle!" Orions scharfes Kommando unterbricht sie, und gehorsam hasten wir ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Gleich darauf explodiert ein greller Blitz im schwarzen Metall des Schlosses, und glühende Metallteilchen fallen mit leisem Klimpern zu Boden. Feanor wirft sich gegen das Holz, das so leicht nachgibt, dass er beinahe in den Verschlag hineinstolpert. Ich dränge mich neben ihn, dann an ihm vorbei - wo ist Saidra?

Und dann - dann sehe ich sie. Oh Götter... ich balle die Fäuste. Was haben diese verdammten Weißmäntel ihr getan? Sie hockt regungslos auf einer dünnen Decke von undefinierbarer Farbe, die über eine schmutzige Strohmatratze gebreitet ist, ihre Rüstung aus weißem Hirschleder ist an vielen Stellen eingerissen und vollkommen verdreckt. Die schulterlangen, einstmals leuchtend kastanienroten Haare hängen verfilzt und krustig wie von vor langer Zeit geronnenem Blut über ihr Gesicht, verbergen ihre Züge. Und während Alesia Evennia in eine erleichterte Umarmung zieht, hocke ich mich vor Saidra, vor meine Freundin. Hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass es niemand anders sein kann, ich hätte sie nicht erkannt.

"Saidra", flüstere ich. "Steh auf! Ich bin es... Tari! Eure Gefangenschaft ist vorbei! Wir sind hier, um euch hier rauszuholen!"

Endlich, endlich blickt sie auf... und ich erschrecke zu Tode, schlage unwillkürlich beide Hände vor den Mund. Ihr schönes, klargeschnittenes Gesicht ist äußerlich unversehrt, abgesehen von einer dicken Dreckschicht... aber ihre großen haselnussfarbenen Augen sind so tot wie Glasmurmeln. Götter... sie haben sie gebrochen... Nein! Das kann doch nicht sein! Sie blickt mich an, starr und teilnahmslos, und es dauert endlose Sekunden, bis ein winziger Funken des Erkennens so etwas wie Leben in ihrem Gesicht aufglimmen lässt.

"Tari", murmelt sie, und ihr einstmals so energischer Mund, nun nur noch eine schmale Linie, verzieht sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln, das mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt. Sie hebt eine kalte Hand, legt sie an meine Wange, so als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass ich wirklich bin und kein Fiebertraum. "Ich habe nicht mehr geglaubt, dich wiederzusehen."

"Saidra... komm... es wird alles wieder gut!" Ich lege meine Arme um sie und fühle mit Schrecken ihre Magerkeit unter dem stabilen Rüstungsleder. Sie erwidert die Umarmung nicht, lässt sie schlaff über sich ergehen. Als würde sie sie gar nicht wahrnehmen.

"Komm... komm, steh auf. Wir müssen hier weg!" Ich greife unter ihre Achseln, ziehe sie auf die Füße, lege stabilisierend einen Arm um ihre Taille.

"Beeilt euch. Die Patrouille wird gleich wieder hier sein. Ihr habt Glück, dass ihr ihnen nicht vor die Füße gestolpert seid." Evennia gleitet neben uns, spricht einen Stärkungszauber für ihre Schwester. Auch sie ist voller Dreck, und ihr Haar hat seinen honigfarbenen Glanz vollkommen verloren - aber in ihren blauen Augen leuchtet das Leben, klirrt eiskalter Hass auf ihre Peiniger, und unter all dem Eis schwelt das Feuer ihres unbeugsamen Geistes.

"Wenn ich Markis erwische... bei allen Göttern, ich werde...", flüstert sie hasserfüllt zwischen zwei Heilsprüchen.

Ich schaue sie stirnrunzelnd an, nachdem ich einen flüchtigen Blick in die Weite der Höhle geworfen habe - noch ist die Luft rein. "Ihr wisst von Markis' Verrat? Woher?"

"Woher wohl?" Evennia wirft mir aus schmalen Augen einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Von Markis selbst. Er hat uns ein paar Mal hier besucht. Hat keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, uns persönlich zu verhöhnen."

"Und was... was ist mit Saidra passiert? Hat _er_ ihr das angetan?"

Evennia nickt grimmig. "Er hat sie ein paar Mal abgeholt... zum_ Spielen_. So hat er es genannt. Ich weiß nicht, was er ihr getan hat... oder _sie_. Aber als er sie nach dem ersten Mal zurückgebracht hat, da war sie... _so_. Sie weigert sich, darüber zu sprechen. Und kein Zauber, den ich versucht habe, hat etwas genützt."

"Dieses verfluchte Schwein!", fauche ich und fühle, wie eine glühende Säule weißflackernder Wut in mir aufsteigt, balle zornig die Fäuste. "Aber den kaufen wir uns! Wir finden ihn, und dann..."

"Wir werden sehen", unterbricht Evennia, rationale Kühle in der Stimme. "Als erstes müssen wir hier raus. Und dann werden wir uns neu formieren. Ich weiß, dass viele von uns hier sind, in den Zittergipfeln. Wir müssen jetzt an die Rebellion denken, Tari! Das ist erstmal das Wichtigste!"

Ich verstumme, vergesse vor Unglauben und Verblüffung, was ich sagen wollte. Die _Rebellion_ ist das Wichtigste? Wichtiger als ihre eigene Schwester...?

Saidra strafft sich neben mir, blickt sich mit ausdruckslosen Augen um, doch ihr Geist hat sich noch nicht vollkommen aus der Welt verabschiedet. "Evennia hat recht. Die Rebellion ist das Wichtigste", krächzt sie mit einer Stimme, der man anmerkt, dass sie in den letzten Monaten nicht oft gebraucht wurde... außer vielleicht zum Schreien. Mein Herz verkrampft sich vor Mitgefühl.

"Wir müssen weg! Sofort! Sie kommen... und es sind viele! Und die goldenen Dinger sind mit dabei!" Stephan platzt zwischen uns, drückt Saidra einen Bogen und ein Kurzschwert in die Hand. "Hier. Mehr war da nicht. Los, weg hier! Wie kommen wir hier raus?"

Erschrocken blicke über seine massige Schulter hinweg, und dahinten... dahinten, aus der feurigen Finsternis der riesigen Höhle, schälen sich die weißen Gestalten eines guten Dutzends Mantelkrieger, flankiert von drei... vier... oh Götter, von fünf Mursaat...

Schrecken breitet sich auf unseren Gesichtern aus, selbst Saidras versteinerte Züge erwachen plötzlich zum Leben, und sie tritt vor, hinaus aus dem Verschlag, winkt uns hinterher, deutet auf eine bläulich schimmernde Öffnung an der südöstlichen Seite der Höhle.

"Schnell", rasselt sie. "Da sind drei Gänge. Der linke führt nach draußen. Los! Rennt! Ihr _müsst_ durchkommen!"

Und während Orion, Claude und Alesia bereits zu dem Gang rennen, rührt sich Saidra nicht von der Stelle, hält Evennia am Arm fest.

"Saidra!", rufe ich, doch sie starrt den Weißmänteln entgegen, die ihren Schritt jetzt zu beschleunigen scheinen - sie haben uns gesehen!

"Wir sitzen in der Falle", erklärt Saidra so sachlich, als würde sie ein Kochrezept rezitieren. Sie blickt mich an, die Augen hart und kalt wie Glas. "Geht mit Evennia nach Osten. Da muss ein Flusslauf sein. Und ein kleiner Hafen mit den Eisschiffen der Deldrimorzwerge. Sie werden euch mitnehmen. Ich halte die Mursaat zurück, so lange ich kann."

N... Nein! Götter, NEIN! NICHT!

"Saidra, nein! NEIN!", rufe ich wieder, meine Stimme hoch und schrill vor heraufdämmerndem Entsetzen, ich greife nach ihrem Arm, doch sie schüttelt ihn ab.

"Wir können es schaffen, Saidra! Gemeinsam!", lässt sich Feanor neben mir vernehmen, Fassungslosigkeit in der Stimme, doch Saidra ignoriert auch ihn, starrt Evennia in die Augen. Sie nimmt ihre Hand, legt ihren einfachen Holzbogen hinein, schließt Evennias Finger darum.

"Schwester. Nimm meinen Bogen. Ich werde ihn nicht brauchen, dort, wo ich hingehe. Bis zum bitteren Ende!"

Und mit diesem Schlachtruf reißt sie sich los, schwenkt ihr Kurzschwert mit lautem Kriegsgeschrei und rennt auf die Weißmäntel zu, Kieselchen stieben unter ihren Stiefelsohlen davon, prasselnd wie Hagelkörner auf einer marmornen Grabplatte.

"Saidra! SAIDRAAAA!", brülle ich hinter ihr her, meine Erstarrung löst sich, Entsetzen macht meine Knie weich, ein Schrecken und ein Grauen, das ich nur zu gut kenne... Saidra...

"SAIDRAAA! NEEEEIIIN!"

Ich beginne zu rennen, stolpernd und hastend... und ich komme nicht weit. Feanor reißt mich zurück, Evennia an seiner Seite, Härte und steinernes Grauen im Blick. Gemeinsam zerren sie mich zu dem Gang, wo die anderen bereits ungeduldig warten, während ich aus der Höhle die Weißmäntel Kommandos schreien höre, und die Explosion von Zaubern und das Klirren von Schwertern, und... und ich brülle, weiß gar nicht, was, und Tränen der Ohnmacht stürzen aus meinen Augen, und ich wehre mich, oh Götter, GÖTTER, Saidra kann doch nicht auch noch sterben, meine FREUNDIN, sie DARF nicht, ich will nicht noch...

"Los! Beweg dich! Lauf lauf LAUF! Sie will es so! Lass Saidras Opfer nicht vergebens sein!" Evennia boxt mich in den Rücken, hart und schmerzhaft, und Feanor legt den Arm um meine Taille, halb trägt er mich, halb schleift er mich zu den anderen, und ich höre die Schreie, die Schreie aus der Höhle, verdrehe mir den Hals und sehe die farbigen Detonationen der Mursaat-Zauber, die die Höhle in fröhlich buntes Licht tauchen... und dann beschreibt der Gang eine Kurve, und ich sehe nichts mehr. Nur noch Wände aus Eis in kühlem Blau, die schreckensstarren Gesichter meiner Kameraden, Alesias Tränen. Und ich stolpere, wieder und wieder, würde fallen, wenn Feanor mich nicht hielte. Er schaut mir kurz ins Gesicht, das Entsetzen auf seinen Zügen festgefroren, und dann blickt er starr nach vorn, rennt mit den anderen, zieht mich mit, bis meine Füße wieder willens sind, von allein Halt auf dem Eis finden... bis die Geräusche aus der Höhle hinter uns verstummt sind. Die Geräusche... und die Schreie.

Die Flucht ist ein einziger Albtraum aus Schnee und Sturm, verschwimmt in Tränen der Wut und der Trauer, in Bestürzung und Unglauben und erschüttertem Entsetzen. Es ist ein Albtraum aus nicht enden wollenden Kämpfen, mörderischen Kämpfen gegen den Steingipfel und die Weißmäntel, die uns gnädig den Gefallen tun, sich zum großen Teil gegenseitig zu eliminieren, doch es bleiben noch mehr als genug für uns übrig.

Feuerbälle versengen mein Haar, Pfeile pfeifen an meinem Gesicht vorbei, einer bleibt in meinem Oberschenkel stecken. Es ist Alesia, die ihn herauszieht, und ich sehe dabei zu, als würde es einer Fremden passieren, merke nichts davon, fühle keinen Schmerz außer dem in meinem Herzen. Mechanisch schieße ich meine Pfeile in Steingipfelzwerge und Mantelkrieger gleichermaßen, während wir weiterrennen, durch die wirbelnden Flocken, die unsere Sicht einschränken, und irgend jemand, einer von uns, ruft, dass der Deldrimor-Eishafen unter Beschuss steht, dass wir uns beeilen müssen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauert, bis wir die beiden kleinen Anlegestege endlich erreicht haben, weiß nicht, wie viele Feinde ich abgeschossen habe, weiß nicht, wie ich es überhaupt geschafft habe, auf das Schiff zu springen. Und Stephan und Feanor heben ihre Schwerter, erschlagen die heranstürmenden Steingipfelkrieger und durchtrennen die Halteseile, der Sturm fängt sich knatternd in den großen, grauen Segeln, und das Schiff schießt vorwärts, nach Norden, den gefrorenen Flusslauf hinauf.

Wir bilden einen Kreis um Evennia, alle, selbst die Zwergenkrieger und die Schiffsleute, versuchen zu trösten, wo es keinen Trost geben kann - es ist ihre _Schwester_, die da gerade gestorben ist, damit wir entkommen konnten. Doch die junge Heilerin blickt uns nicht an, sondern reckt Gesicht und Faust gen Himmel, als drohe sie den Göttern selbst, während die Tränen über ihre Wangen strömen, helle Spuren in der Schmutzschicht hinterlassend.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Saidra tot ist!", ruft sie, und ihre Stimme bricht beinahe, schrill vor ohnmächtiger Trauer, doch mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung bekommt sie sie wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Falls die alten Götter noch existieren - dann sollen sie jetzt zuhören! Saidra hätte nicht sterben sollen! Es war nicht ihre Zeit! Doch sie gab ihr Leben, damit der Rest von uns weitermachen kann. Und nun... und nun..."

Sie stockt kurz, sammelt ihre Kraft und schüttelt die schlanke Faust. "Und nun warne ich Euch, Ihr Götter, die Ihr Euch von Tyria abgewandt habt! Wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist, wenn ich in die Nebel eingehe, dann will ich sehen, dass ihr sie gut behandelt habt! Oder - und Balthasar sei mein Zeuge - oder Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen! Bis zum bitteren Ende!"

Wir alle, Menschen und Zwerge, sinken auf ein Knie herab, beugen unser Haupt vor Evennias Trauer und vor Saidras Andenken, in Würdigung ihrer verzweifelten Tat, wiederholen murmelnd diese letzten Worte, _Saidras_ letzte Worte.

_Bis zum bitteren Ende. _

Und weit hinten beim sich rasch entfernenden Eishafen donnern noch immer die Katapulte, erschüttern das Eis, und die ganze Welt schwankt und rumpelt, draußen unter den Einschlägen der Ballisten - und drinnen, in meinem Inneren, unter der brennenden Trauer und der Hilflosigkeit, unter dem verzweifelten Unverständnis darüber, warum es ausgerechnet Menschen sind, die mir etwas bedeuten, die da glauben, sie müssten sich opfern, ihr Leben hingeben, _wegwerfen_, obwohl wir sie doch _brauchen_, obwohl die Welt so viel besser wäre _mit_ ihnen darin.


	66. Trauer und Licht

**66. Trauer und Licht**

"...schlägt schnell um zu dieser Jahreszeit."

"Wie... was?" Ich zucke zusammen, drehe mein Gesicht aus dem Fahrtwind, der die Tränen auf meinen Wangen hat gefrieren lassen, hebe eine Hand und wische die winzigen Eisperlen fort. Dann schaue ich blinzelnd hinunter zu dem Zwerg, der sich unbemerkt an meine Seite begeben hat - es ist der Kapitän des kleinen Eisschiffes, der meinen Blick mit hochgezogenen Brauen erwidert. Er pafft an einer kurzstieligen Pfeife, deren aus hellem Holz geschnitzter Kopf im Licht des elfenbeinfarbenen Dreiviertelmondes schimmert wie blasses Gold. Tabaksqualm, beißend und würzig, zieht an meiner Nase vorbei, bevor er sich im Dunkel der Nacht verliert.

"Ich sagte, das Wetter schlägt schnell um zu dieser Jahreszeit", wiederholt der Zwerg geduldig. "Eben noch Schneesturm, jetzt sternenklare Nacht. Seht Ihr?" Er deutet mit der Pfeife in den nächtlichen Himmel, in dem die ersten Sterne zu blinken beginnen wie die Scherben eines auf kobaltblauem Samt zertrümmerten Kristalls. Ich nicke unwirsch, will mich nicht ablenken lassen von meinen Erinnerungen an Saidra, die mir in so kurzer Zeit wie eine Schwester ans Herz gewachsen war. Die nun tot und vermutlich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt in den Eishöhlen der Betrübnis liegt, ein weiteres Opfer des Weißen Mantels und ihrer sogenannten 'Unsichtbaren Götter'. Ich beiße mir auf die Wangen, damit ich den Zwerg nicht anbrülle.

"Und wir haben Glück, dass der Wind gedreht hat", fährt der Kapitän fort, gänzlich ungerührt von meinem abweisendem Gebaren. "So lange er nicht abflaut, kriegen wir keine Probleme."

Ich seufze, kaum hörbar unter dem Fauchen des Windes und dem Knattern der prall gefüllten großen Segel, habe das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, und hasse diesen selbstauferlegten Zwang, so wie ich alles hasse - das verdammte Gebirge, den Steingipfel, die Weißmäntel... und mich selbst, weil ich schon wieder nicht verhindern konnte, dass jemand, der mir wichtig war, zu Grenth gegangen ist... nein. Nicht einfach _gegangen_. Sich ihm praktisch in die Arme gestürzt hat.

"Wohin fahren wir eigentlich...?" Ich schließe kurz die Augen und wünsche mir inständig, der Zwerg würde verschwinden.

"Nach Norden." Eine weitere knappe Bewegung mit dem Pfeifenkopf deutet in Fahrtrichtung.

"Das seh ich selbst", zische ich, weit schärfer als beabsichtigt, und der Kapitän wirft mir einen überraschten Blick zu. Buschige graue Brauen ziehen sich kurz zusammen, glätten sich dann jedoch wieder. Ein Schimmer von Mitgefühl ersetzt die Verwunderung in den hellen Augen.

"Wir bringen Euch an den Eisenminen von Moladune vorbei zu den Mineralquellen."

"Und... was sollen wir da?"

"Die _Mineralquellen_, Kindchen. Dort haust die Seherin. So sagt man jedenfalls." Der Kapitän nimmt einen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und hustet trocken, rückt dann die dicke gestrickte Wollmütze auf seinem runden Schädel zurecht. "Wisst Ihr nicht Bescheid? Hugo Bronzebart sagte, er hätte Euch..."

"J... ja. Ich erinnere mich." Natürlich. Die Seherin. Die ein Mittel kennen soll, das gegen die Zauber der Mursaat immun macht. Angeblich.

"Bronzebart hat uns auch geschickt, um Euch bei den Eishöhlen zu erwarten. Falls Ihr das wissen wollt."

"Ich... ja. Und... ich danke Euch dafür. Wirklich. Wie lange?" Ich wünschte, er würde gehen, mich allein lassen, damit ich weiter weinen kann, so wie Saidra es verdient, auch wenn es ihr nichts mehr nützt.

"Wie lange was?"

Ich kralle meine steifgefrorenen Finger in das kalte Holz der niedrigen Reling, halte mein Gesicht in den beißenden Wind und versuche, nicht zu schreien, Ruhe zu bewahren. "Wie lange dauert die Fahrt?"

"Hmmm. Zwei, höchstens drei Tage", zählt der Kapitän an seinen kurzen Fingern ab, die in dicken Wollhandschuhen stecken, hält dabei die Pfeife mit den Zähnen fest. "Wenn der Wind nicht dreht. Oder abflaut. Und wenn's bei den Minen keinen Ärger gibt."

Ärger? Das klingt gut... es klingt nach Kämpfen, nach Gelegenheiten, die verhassten Weißmäntel oder die stinkenden Ratten vom Steingipfel in die Hölle zu schicken, oder am besten alle zusammen. Ich presse die Lippen zusammen, versuche, das knurrende Grollen zu unterdrücken, das meiner Kehle entkommen will.

"Was ist mit den Minen? Ich nehme an, sie sind in der Hand des Steingipfels", frage ich schließlich nach, versuche mich in der Kunst, Interesse zu heucheln, obwohl ich eigentlich nur allein sein will.

"Ein Fort gibt's da." Der Kapitän - mir fällt auf, dass er sich gar nicht vorgestellt hat - klopft seine Pfeife mit hohlem Klacken auf der Reling aus, winzige Glutfünkchen fliegen mit dem Wind davon wie Splitter feurig oranger Vaabi-Turmaline. "War mal unseres. Früher. Ein großer Stützpunkt mit Ballisten und allem Drum und Dran. Aber wir wurden vertrieben... und nun prügelt sich der Weiße Mantel mit Dagnars Männern darum. Wenn wir guten Wind behalten, sind wir morgen früh da. Und wir kommen vielleicht durch, ehe sie uns überhaupt bemerken, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt sind, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Aber wenn nicht..."

"Dann kämpfen wir", vollende ich grimmig seinen Satz.

"Wir sind Schiffsleute, keine Krieger." Der Kapitän wölbt eine Braue und betrachtet mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, als sei ich nicht ganz bei Trost. "Wenn es Kämpfe gibt, müsst Ihr sie allein ausfechten. Also wünscht Euch das lieber nicht."

"Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich Angst?", fauche ich, balle die Fäuste und zwinge die heiß aufbrandende Wut nieder, die in meinem Inneren hochkocht und für die der Kapitän absolut nichts kann.

Dieser atmet langsam aus, und als der Wind die dichten weißen Dunstschwaden fortweht, die einen Lidschlag lang sein Gesicht verhüllt haben, ist der weiche Ausdruck des Mitgefühls auf seine verwitterten Züge zurückgekehrt. Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Nein. Tut Ihr nicht. Aber bedenkt, dass Ihr die Welt nicht allein retten könnt. Seid vorsichtig." Er klopft begütigend auf meine noch immer um die Reling gekrampften Hände. "Ich muss wieder an die Arbeit - und Ihr solltet unter Deck gehen, da ist geheizt. Eure Freunde sind alle schon unten. Es nützt keinem, wenn Ihr hier draußen erfriert."

Und damit nickt er mir noch einmal zu, wendet sich um und geht, stapft breitbeinig über das Schiffsdeck, um zu tun, was auch immer der Kapitän eines Eisschiffs zu tun haben mag... und ich starre wieder in die Nacht hinaus, die Lider weit aufgerissen, und im bitterkalten Fahrtwind fühlt es sich an, als säßen Eismurmeln in meinen Augenhöhlen. Stille hüllt mich ein, nur wenn man ganz genau hinhört, vernimmt man das gleitende Zischen der Kufen des Eisschiffes, das Ächzen der windgefüllten Segel, das Knarren der Masten und des großen hölzernen Steuerrades auf der Kommandobrücke hoch über dem Deck. Der Schrei eines nachtjagenden Raubvogels zerreißt den Wind, ich höre seine Freude über die willkommene Beute, eine Ratte vielleicht oder eine Maus, für die das Leben jetzt zu Ende geht.

Vor dem Bug des Schiffes windet sich der gefrorene Fluss durch die dick verschneiten Uferböschungen, breit und träge wie eine schwarze Riesenschlange mit großen dämmrigen Flecken. Mondlicht schimmert auf dem Schnee, verleiht ihm eine unnatürliche Frostbläue, eisig, so eisig... ich schließe die Augen, kalte Lider senken sich über kalte Augäpfel, und vor meinem geistigen Blick beschwöre ich die kahle rote Landschaft der Maguuma-Trockenzone herauf. Fast kann ich die Hitze der Dschungelsonne fühlen, den Staub schmecken... Saidras Stimme hören, wie sie mir von den Plänen der Glänzenden Klinge berichtet, wie sie mir den Kopf zurechtsetzt - und ihr fröhliches Lachen, voller Begeisterung, als sie mit meinem Sturmbogen Pfeil um Pfeil in die allgegenwärtigen Verschlinger jagt. Die Schwester, die ich niemals hatte... gebrochen von jenen, die sie mit so viel Feuer bekämpft hat - gestorben für ihre Kameraden, und für die Sache, an die sie glaubte. Auch wenn wir sie noch lebend gefunden haben, nach all den vielen Wochen, so sind wir doch zu spät gekommen, haben zu lange gebraucht für unseren Marsch durch die Wüste... zu lange für Saidra. Ihre Peiniger waren schneller als wir. Trauer und Zorn und Einsamkeit schnüren mir den Hals zu, und schon fließen die Tränen wieder, und ich bohre meine Fäuste in die Augen wie ein kleines Mädchen, das sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen weiß. Niemand ist mehr in der Nähe, und das ist gut so, geht alle weg, lasst mich allein, niemand muss sehen, wie ich...

"_Koishii_."

Wie ein brennender Pfeil durchbohrt dieses eine leise Wort den Panzer aus Eis, der mein kaltes Herz zusammenquetscht. Mein Kopf fährt herum, und da steht Feanor, Mondschein auf den glitzernden Talismanen auf seiner Brust, auf seinem blassen Gesicht und in seinem langen dunklen Haar, mit dem der Wind sein Spiel treibt... so schön. So kalt. Doch nein... nicht kalt. Das Licht ist trügerisch, das frostig-bläuliche Leuchten der Winternacht, das mich an Grenth denken lässt, den Gott des Eises und des Todes... aber unter dem Sternenlicht, das sich in Feanors Augen spiegelt, glimmt etwas anderes. Warmes. Vielleicht... vielleicht _Mitleid_. Und das ist nicht das, was ich will. Und warum nennt er mich bei diesem canthanischen Kosenamen? Der steht mir gar nicht mehr zu. Ich bin nicht mehr seine Liebste. Eher sein... Fehlschlag. Ja. Ich sollte ihn fragen, was _Fehlschlag _auf canthanisch heißt. So kann er mich dann ja nennen.

Ich bewege meine Lippen, aber kein Ton dringt aus meinem viel zu engen Hals, und so starre ich nur in seine sternengesprenkelten Augen, bewegungslos, mein Körper zu Eis gefroren. Bis auf mein nutzloses Herz, das seinen üblichen Trommelfeuergalopp beginnt, so unangemessen in dieser Situation, die der Trauer vorbehalten sein sollte, und der Erinnerung an Saidra, Freundin, _Schwester_, die ihr Leben für ihre Freunde gab - auch für mich. Und ich _hasse_ diesen Gedanken.

Feanor tritt vor mich, nimmt das große Dolyakfell, das er um seine Schultern drapiert hatte, legt es mir um. Es ist steif und kratzig und es _riecht_, aber es ist warm... beinahe zu warm.

"Mir ist nicht kalt..."

"Du musst doch frieren..."

So gleichzeitig, wie wir zu sprechen begonnen haben, fallen wir auch in abruptes Schweigen, blicken einander starr in die Augen. Alles um mich herum wird still, jeder Laut erstickt unter dem rauschenden Gesang meines Herzens, der in meinen Ohren pocht. Und Feanors Hände liegen noch immer auf meinen Schultern, halten das Fell fest. Halten _mich_ fest.

"Willst du nicht... mit mir unter Deck kommen? _Koishii_?"

Wieder dieser Kosename, der mich nur daran erinnert, dass ich alles zu verlieren scheine, was mir etwas bedeutet, und noch mehr Tränen fließen, rollen langsam über meine gefrorenen Wangen, ohne dass ich sie aufhalten kann.

"W... wie ist es... unten?", frage ich dämlich mit krächzender Stimme, nur um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Damit er nicht gleich wieder geht.

Feanor tritt näher an mich heran, seine Arme schließen sich um meinen kältesteifen Körper, ziehen mich an sich, bis mein Kopf an seiner Brust liegt, auf den schillernden Silberamuletten, die noch die Wärme seines Körpers tragen.

"Beengt... überheizt... und Evennia schmiedet Pläne für die Rebellion", sagt er leise.

"Dann will ich hierbleiben", flüstere ich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, unten bei den anderen zu sitzen, mitten unter den Schiffsleuten, wo ich mich zwingen muss, meine Tränen zurückzuhalten, und wo ich mich zwingen muss, Evennia nicht zu packen und zu schütteln, weil ich ihre seltsame Art, um ihre Schwester zu trauern, einfach nicht begreifen kann.

"Dann bleibe ich auch", erwidert Feanor. "Aber wir sollten uns einen windgeschützten Platz suchen."

Ich schüttele heftig den Kopf. "Nein... ich habe eine warme Rüstung. Und du..."

Feanor, der mich bereits ein paar Fuß weit über das Deck geschoben hat, bleibt wieder stehen. "Aber ich möchte es. Es sei denn... es sei denn, du willst allein sein. Dann werde ich gehen."

...und mir niemals wieder nahekommen, vollende ich in Gedanken seinen Satz. Nein... nein! Das könnte ich nicht ertragen. Ich schüttele den Kopf erneut, ohne ihn anzusehen, plötzlich matt und erschöpft von all der Trauer, all den Tränen. Migräne hämmert dumpf gegen meine Schläfen, Übelkeit rumort in meinem Magen, die ich mit aller Macht zurückbeiße.

Auf der Leeseite des Brückenaufbaus, in einer verschwiegenen Ecke hinter hohen, dicken Taurollen, drückt Feanor mich sanft hinunter auf die kalten Planken, hüllt uns beide in das große, nach scharfen Gerbflüssigkeiten stinkende Dolyakfell. Er greift nach meiner Hand, verschränkt seine Finger mit meinen, hält sie fest. Und beinahe ist es wieder wie früher, bevor ich ihn so verletzt habe, doch in meinem Herzen ist kein Platz für Erleichterung - nicht jetzt. Ich fühle mich leer, ausgebrannt, nur noch eine Hülle, die aussieht wie Tari, in der aber kaum noch etwas von ihr geblieben ist, außer der Trauer um verlorene Liebe und verlorene Freunde, und dem drückenden schwarzen Schatten jener folgenschweren Worte, die zwischen mir und Feanor gefallen sind, die mein Herz zusätzlich in die Tiefe ziehen wie Bleigewichte.

Ich schniefe, und er legt den Arm um meine Schultern, als hätte es jene Momente der Finsternis zwischen uns nie gegeben. Er zieht mich an sich, bis ich seinen Herzschlag spüre, stark und regelmäßig, beruhigend und irgendwie... tröstend. Unwillkürlich leise seufzend, lehne ich mich an seine Brust und starre in die Nacht, nach Osten, wo der gewaltige Gebirgszug mit mondüberglänzten Schneegipfeln vor dem schwarzen Himmel vorbeifliegt. Ich spüre, wie Feanors Blick dem meinen folgt, er legt sein Kinn auf meinen Scheitel, und seine Bartstoppeln stechen in meine Kopfhaut, doch es tut nicht weh... nein, im Gegenteil. Es tut _gut_. Mir wird unsagbar warm, steifgefrorene Knochen tauen unter der Wärme seines Körpers, eiserstarrtes Herz beginnt zu schmelzen durch seine Nähe... und ich wehre mich nicht, kann nicht, _will_ nicht, will das Hoffnungsfünkchen nicht ersticken, und mag es noch so winzig sein.

"Da hinten", murmele ich und deute mit einer winzigen Kopfbewegung gen Osten, "hinter all den Gipfeln und Gletschern... da liegen die südlichen Provinzen von Ascalon. Wusstest du das? Es sind nur ein paar Hundert Meilen... dort bin ich aufgewachsen." Götter, warum erzähle ich ihm das? Das ist doch jetzt vollkommen bedeutungslos.

Er zieht mich etwas fester an sich. "Du hast noch nie wirklich von deinem Zuhause gesprochen, _koishii_... von deiner Familie."

Ich stoße langsam den Atem durch die Nase aus, bekämpfe den steigenden Druck in meiner Magengrube. "Warum auch. Es ist ohnehin nichts übrig... sie sind alle tot. _Ascalon_ ist tot. _Alles_, woran mein Herz hängt, stirbt. Und ich bin dazu verdammt, es mitanzusehen. Fast wie ein Naturgesetz, verstehst du? _'Je größer Taris Liebe, desto schneller und gewaltsamer das vorzeitige Ableben._'"

Er schweigt einen Moment, während ich mühsam versuche, den bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund hinunterzuschlucken.

"Du hast Chili", sagt er endlich, leise und rauh. "Chili ist nicht tot."

Ja, das stimmt... und ich bin dankbar dafür. Unendlich dankbar. Chili, meine süße Chili - wo steckt sie überhaupt? Ich schicke meine Sinne aus, sende sie das unsichtbare Band entlang, das jeden Waldläufer mit seinem Tiergefährten verbindet, suche sie - finde sie, unter Deck, behaglich im Warmen schlafend.

Dann schließlich nicke ich schwach. "Das ist wahr... keine Regel ohne Ausnahme."

Feanor räuspert sich, ganz leise nur, und meine Finger, die noch immer fest in seiner Hand ruhen, spüren eine deutliche Beschleunigung seines Pulses. "Dann... dann hoffe ich, dass ich noch lebe, weil ich ebenfalls eine deiner... Ausnahmen bin."

Ich erstarre. Kaltes Blut erhitzt sich, schießt von meiner Magengrube aus in alle Richtungen meines Körpers, vorangetrieben von meinem jagenden Herzen wie das plötzliche Sprudeln eines heißen Geysirs. Ich drehe den Kopf, ruckartig, um mich in seinen dunklen Blick zu versenken, und sein Gesicht ist dem meinen so nah...

"Ja. Das... das bist du", raspele ich schließlich, und ich spüre sein erleichtertes Aufatmen, bevor er seine große Hand um meinen Hinterkopf schließt und mein Gesicht an seinen Hals presst, und ich frage mich, wie schwer es ihm gefallen sein mag, mir zu verstehen zu geben, dass die Hoffnung in ihm noch nicht gestorben ist. Genick und Rücken schmerzen von der verkrümmten Haltung, aber es kümmert mich nicht, weil ich fühle, wie tonnenschwere Felsbrocken erdrutschartig von meiner Seele fallen, wie ein Großteil der Bleigewichte von meinem Herzen abgeschnitten wird, so dass es bis in meinen Hals hinaufhüpft - ein seltsames, aber gutes Gefühl. Hat er also verziehen? Und, was wichtiger ist... hat er verstanden? Ich muss es wissen... ich muss...

"Du... du bist mir nicht mehr böse...?"

Stummes Kopfschütteln.

"Dann... dann verstehst du mich jetzt? Du verstehst, warum es... _dazu_... gekommen ist? Und dass es... nichts mit dir zu tun hatte?"

Feanors Finger graben sich in mein Haar, streicheln die empfindliche versteckte Stelle hinter meinem Ohr, die vor ihm noch kein Mann entdeckt hat... und das Prickeln, das seine Fingerspitzen erwecken, lässt mich unwillkürlich die Augen schließen.

"Es ist keine Frage des Verstandes. Das war es nie", sagt er indes, kaum hörbar unter dem Pfeifen der Windböe, die um den Brückenaufbau heult und das schmutzige Dolyakfell zaust, das uns einhüllt. "Nur mein Herz hat es nicht ertragen... in jenem Moment. Wollte dich nicht teilen, wollte dich für mich allein... und das sofort."

Das Prickeln vergeht, und ich beiße mir auf die Lippen. Hat sich also nichts geändert? Ich öffne die Augen wieder, versuche es noch einmal. "Aber... du weißt, dass ich erst... etwas zu Ende bringen muss? Bevor...?"

Wortloses Nicken.

"Und... kannst du damit umgehen?"

"Was bleibt mir übrig... wenn ich nicht _nichts_ haben will." Der winzige Hauch von Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme schneidet in mein Herz wie eine Dolchklinge, ich sehe seine Mundwinkel zucken, und mit heiß aufwallender Schuld frage ich mich, wer ich bin, dass ich ihm das zumute... aber, bei allen Göttern, was soll ich denn tun?

Mit hörbarem Ausatmen presst er mich wieder an sich, hart, so dass meine Rückenwirbel knacken, als wäre ihm seine eigene Kraft nicht mehr bewusst. Ich fühle seinen Lippen in meinem Haar, warmer Atem auf kalter Haut, und eine erlösende Welle der Befreiung durchfährt meine Glieder, lässt meine Oberschenkel weich und zittrig werden.  
"Ich habe gedacht", flüstere ich, "ich habe gedacht, es ist alles vorbei."  
Ich spüre, wie er langsam nickt. "Ich auch. Doch dann kam diese Geschichte mit Kilroy dazwischen... und ich sah dich wieder. Was ich gar nicht wollte. Und dann... alles, was heute geschehen ist... ich _konnte_ es nicht enden lassen. Auch wenn es mir schwerfällt zu akzeptieren, dass... du weißt, was ich meine. Irgendwann", murmelt er rauh, "irgendwann werden wir noch einmal darüber reden... über _alles_ reden... aber nicht jetzt. Lass uns jetzt einfach nur zusammensein... ja?"  
Ich nicke, kuschele mich tiefer in das stinkende Fell, enger in seine Arme, doch unter dem rauschenden Strom der Erleichterung lauert die Angst, die Angst vor dem nächsten Schicksalsschlag. _Grenth_... deine Beute ist reich genug gewesen, sollte man meinen... nicht nur, was die schiere Menge betrifft. Nein, auch die Besten der Besten musstest du dir holen, sie der Welt stehlen, die sie so nötig gebraucht hätte, du verdammter Mistkerl... ich schluchze erneut, wieder eingeholt von der Trauer, die es mir unmöglich macht, mich der Freude darüber hinzugeben, dass gerade eben etwas Wichtiges dieses eine Mal nicht schief gegangen ist.

"In Cantha haben wir eine Tradition", unterbricht Feanor mit leiser Stimme meine Gedanken. "Wenn wir jemanden verlieren, der uns wertvoll war, dann kommen alle, die ihn schätzten, an einem ruhigen Ort zusammen. Wir entzünden Räucherwerk, manchmal spielen wir Musik oder dichten kleine Verse. Aber vor allem erinnern wir uns gemeinsam an ihn."

"Das... das klingt schön", flüstere ich, wische mit dem Handrücken über mein verheultes Gesicht und versuche, das brüllende Pochen des Schmerzes hinter meinen Schläfen zu ignorieren.

"Wir haben zwar keine Räucherkerzen", fährt Feanor leise fort, "und auch keine Musikinstrumente, und zum Dichten bin ich zu erschöpft... aber willst du mir nicht von Saidra erzählen? Du hast viel mehr Zeit mit ihr verbracht als ich."

Ja. Er hat recht. Wir sollten ihr Andenken ehren, indem wir sie in unser Gedächtnis eingravieren, so wie sie war, als wir sie kennenlernten - eine schöne junge Frau voller Feuer, stark und mutig, voller Pläne und Hoffnungen. Und so schließe ich die Augen wieder, teile mit stockender, rauher Stimme meine Erinnerungen mit ihm, alles, was von jenen wenigen Tagen im Dschungel geblieben ist, während das Eisschiff lautlos über den gefrorenen Fluss gen Norden fliegt.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

"Los, hoch mit Euch! Schnell!"

Ich schrecke hoch, stoße mit meinem Kopf gegen etwas Hartes - Feanors Kinn. Verwirrt blicke ich mich um, ich hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war. Und das einzige, was ich sehe, ist das Gesicht des Kapitäns, fahlgrau vor Sorge im hellen Vormittagslicht, der Feanor und mich derb an der Schulter rüttelt, so dass ich beinahe glaube, unsere Knochen rasseln zu hören.

Feanor, der, noch halb im Schlaf, einen seiner kleinen, aber gemein scharfen Dolche aus dem Waffengurt gezogen und ihn dem Kapitän blitzschnell an den Hals gesetzt hat, lässt die Hand sinken, schüttelt seine Mähne, um die bleischwere Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.

"Was ist los? Redet schon, Mann!"

"Ihr müsst runter vom Schiff", erwidert der Kapitän und blickt sich gehetzt um. "Kämpfe toben bei den Minen. Da kommen wir nicht durch. Wir fahren zurück, nehmen Kurs auf den Schlittenhafen. Wenn Ihr zu den Mineralquellen wollt, müsst Ihr zu Fuß weiter."


	67. Riskante Pläne

**67.**** Riskante**** Pläne**

"Es ist also dein Ernst? Du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen? Wir könnten deine Heilkünste gut brauchen!"

Ich widerstehe dem Impuls, Evennia bei den Schultern zu packen und kräftig durchzuschütteln, beschränke mich darauf, sie finster anzustarren und missmutig meine Mähne zurückzuwerfen. Die anderen haben das Schiff bereits verlassen, nur Alesia und Feanor warten noch in Hörweite an Deck. Neben ihnen steht der Kapitän und gestikuliert hektisch, eine scharfe Böe zerrt an seinem langen Bart, der sich im Wind bauscht wie dunkelgrauer Rauch. Er will uns los sein, will zurückfahren - und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, denn die Einschläge der Katapulte des Forts, gar nicht mehr so weit entfernt, lassen die kalte Luft unter dem klaren azurblauen Himmel und sogar das Eis unter den Kufen der kleinen Schaluppe erzittern.

"Nein." Evennia reckt das Kinn in die Höhe und schüttelt das honigblonde Haar, erwidert kühl meinen Blick, die blauen Augen hart wie Glasmurmeln. Wie kann sie nur so... so kalt sein? So beherrscht und rational? Nachdem sie gerade vor noch nicht einmal einem Tag mitangesehen hat, wie die Weißmäntel ihre Schwester umgebracht haben?

"Ich fahre mit zurück zum Schlittenhafen und nehme dann ein Schiff nach Droknars Schmiede. Von dort aus werde ich die Rebellion wieder auf die Beine stellen. Irgendjemand muss das tun, Tari", erklärt sie, und ihre Stimme wird etwas weicher. "Von uns beiden war Saidra immer die Kriegerische, die Geschicktere mit den Waffen... ich bin besser im Organisieren und darin, mein Gehirn zu benutzen. Die Blutarbeit müssen andere erledigen."

"Natürlich. Hirnlose Schläger wie wir. Wie tröstlich, dass selbst _wir_ zu etwas gut sind", schnaube ich und funkele sie ärgerlich an.

"Jeder wird gebraucht, Tari." Evennia schenkt mir ein ermutigendes Lächeln und zieht mich in eine halbherzig-steife Umarmung, die ich mich zwinge zu erwidern, obwohl ich ihr für ihre Arroganz eigentlich lieber den Hals umdrehen möchte. Winterkalte Lippen berühren meine Wange mit eisigem Hauch, lassen mich frösteln.

Schließlich lässt Evennia mich los, streicht ihr verschmutztes Gewand glatt, und noch einmal bohrt sie ihre Augen in meine, frostige Bläue mit einem Kern aus Stahl zwischen rotgeränderten Lidern. "Eins noch, Tari. Die anderen wissen es schon... nur du nicht, du warst ja nicht da - und dein canthanischer Freund auch nicht."

"Er heißt Feanor", bemerke ich in spitzem Ton, bemüht, sie nicht anzubrüllen. "Worum geht es?"

"Es gibt ein weiteres Fort, oben im Norden. In der Nähe der Mineralquellen. Ebenso wie die Feste bei den Eisenminen, ist auch jenes in die Hände der Weißmäntel gefallen. Und wir haben erfahren, dass Markis sich dort aufhält."

_Markis?_ Ich reiße überrascht die Augen auf, und der Hass, der plötzlich heiß in mir hochwallt wie ein Flammenstoß, verbrennt mir fast die Kehle. Der _Verräter_... Saidras Verderben... "Woher... woher weißt du...?"

Evennia presst kurz die Lippen zusammen. "Heute bei Morgengrauen kam ein Deldrimor-Späher an Bord. Er hat die Nachricht gebracht. Ein paar Mantelkrieger aus dem Fort hier bei den Minen haben sich ihre Nachtwache anscheinend mit lautstarken Unterhaltungen verkürzt."

"Dann", knurre ich, "werden wir ihm einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Umso mehr, wenn es ohnehin quasi auf dem Weg liegt. Evennia!" Ich umfasse ihre Schultern, drücke sie, kann mich gerade noch daran hindern, sie zu schütteln. "Du _musst_ mitkommen! Du musst doch Rache nehmen wollen an diesem... diesem Ungeheuer! Er hat die Klinge verraten und ans Messer geliefert... und er hat deine Schwester auf dem Gewissen!"

Doch sie schüttelt den Kopf, ganz leicht nur, ihr Gesicht starr wie aus weißem Marmor gehauen, die Augen halb verborgen hinter schweren Lidern mit dichten goldenen Wimpern. Sie ergreift meine Hände mit kalten Fingern. "Ich werde anderswo gebraucht. Das sagte ich doch. Ihr... ihr werdet es tun. Ihr werdet ihn bezahlen lassen... für Saidra. Und für alle anderen, die sein Verrat das Leben gekostet hat." Sie öffnet die Augen wieder ganz, Tränen glitzern darin, als sie meinen Blick sucht und eindringlich festhält. "Nicht wahr? Versprich es, Tari!"

Ich nicke entschlossen, und der Hass auf den Betrüger überdeckt sogar mein Unverständnis über Evennias nicht nachvollziehbare Entscheidung - und meine eigene Trauer, die dick und schwer in meiner Magengrube liegt wie ein bitterer Klumpen aus Schatten und Finsternis. "Verlass dich drauf", entgegne ich grimmig. "Wir werden ihn in den Boden stampfen!"

"Gut... gut." Evennia drückt meine Hände, und für einen kleinen Moment sieht sie unendlich müde aus, als laste die ganze Welt auf ihren schmalen Schultern. Einen Lidschlag später strafft sie sich wieder, mit sichtbarer Anstrengung, als hätte sie nie etwas getan, das sie mehr Kraft gekostet hat. "Und wenn ihr das alles erledigt habt, meldet euch bei mir. Ihr werdet mich in Droknars Schmiede finden. Und nun ab mit euch! Tut, was ihr tun müsst, und macht es gründlich. Aber seid vorsichtig! Denkt daran, Kryta braucht euch in einem Stück." Damit hebt sie ihre Hand zu einem letzten, kurzen Gruß und rauscht mit eiligen Schritten zurück unter Deck, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

_'Kryta braucht euch in einem Stück'_, murre ich unwirsch vor mich hin, während ich die paar Schritte zu Alesia, Feanor und dem Kapitän hinüberstapfe. Sie tut, als wäre unsere Rückkehr nach Kryta, nachdem wir den Weißen Mantel auseinandergenommen haben, bereits beschlossene Sache. Was macht sie so sicher, dass wir nicht bereits etwas anderes vorhaben?

"Na los, macht schon! Wir müssen zurückfahren!" Der Kapitän wirbelt mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zu mir herum, als wolle er einen lästigen Fliegenschwarm verscheuchen.

"Der Wind hat noch nicht gedreht, er kommt immer noch von Süden", bemerke ich, während ich mein Bündel über meine Schulter hänge, das sein Volumen ungefähr verfünffacht hat, weil ich das kratzige, stinkende, aber warme Dolyakfell hineingestopft habe, unter dem Feanor und ich die Nacht an Deck verbracht haben. Ich zähle rasch die Pfeile in meinen beiden Köchern durch, justiere die Sehne des Recurvebogens nach und studiere das faltige, wettergegerbte Gesicht des Kapitäns. "Ihr werdet kreuzen müssen. Gar nicht einfach, so breit ist der Fluss ja nicht."

"Lasst das getrost meine Sorge sein, Mädchen. Ich habe diese Flüsse schon befahren, als Ihr noch mit Puppen gespielt habt." Er legt eine Hand auf meinen Rücken und schiebt mich auf die schmale Holzplanke, die vom Deck auf das Eis hinunterführt. Unten steht schon ein gutes Dutzend kräftiger Matrosen parat, um das Schiff von Hand auf dem Eis zu drehen, sie reiben sich die schaufelförmigen Hände und treten ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Ich habe _niemals_... ach, was soll's. Vielen Dank für alles. Und gute Fahrt." Ich vollführe eine artige Verbeugung, die der Kapitän nicht mehr sieht - er eilt schon wieder über das Deck, blafft seine Kommandos, während einer der Schiffsleute angespannt darauf wartet, endlich die Rampe einziehen zu können.

Feanor nimmt meine Hand, um mir auf das Eis hinunterzuhelfen - unnötig, aber charmant... die liebevolle kleine Geste schickt einen Hauch Wärme in mein Herz wie einen Sonnenstrahl in eine Höhle voller Schatten. ich blicke in seine Augen, kurz nur, um mich nicht darin zu verlieren, denn schon sehne ich mich zurück in die Geborgenheit seiner Arme, die mich in der letzten Nacht fest umfangen hielten und mir zu verstehen gaben, dass ich doch nicht so unendlich einsam bin, wie ich geglaubt hatte. Was macht es da schon, dass mir von dem stundenlangen verkrampften Sitzen auf den harten Decksplanken jeder Knochen einzeln wehtut, darunter solche, von deren Existenz ich bislang noch gar nichts geahnt hatte... und für einige wenige Sekunden, so kostbar in diesen von Gewalt und Verlust geprägten Zeiten, rauscht warmes Glücksgefühl durch meine kalten Glieder, und ich kann an nichts anderes denken als daran, dass er bereit ist, bei mir zu bleiben, trotz allem, trotz der emotionalen Last, die ich mit mir herumschleppe und die er, obwohl vollkommen schuldlos daran, zwangsläufig mittragen muss. Eigentlich hätte er einen Orden dafür verdient...

"Sie kommt also nicht mit", stellt Alesia fest, während wir zu den anderen aufschließen. Chili reibt ihren dicken Kopf flehentlich an meinem Knie, mit jedem Schritt schüttelt sie ihre Pfoten aus und maunzt anklagend, lässt mich wissen, wie sehr sie es verabscheut, überhaupt hier sein zu müssen.

"Nein. Evennia hat Besseres zu tun", erkläre ich und bemühe mich gar nicht erst, den wieder aufbrandenden Ärger und das Unverständnis in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. "Für die Drecksarbeit hat sie ja uns. Aber dass sie nicht mal mitkommt, um Markis zu erledigen! Ich kann das nicht verstehen! Als ob es einen Unterschied macht, ob sie den Widerstand jetzt oder in ein paar Wochen neu organisiert!"

"Markis ist hier?" Feanors Hand schließt sich um meinen Ellbogen, doch ich bleibe nicht stehen... der Vormittag ist schon einige Stunden alt, und wir müssen weiter, müssen unbedingt heute noch die Minen hinter uns bringen.

"Ja. In einem Fort im Norden, bei den Mineralquellen. Evennia hat es mir gerade eröffnet."

"Stimmt", wirft Alesia ein. "Heute früh kam ein Späher von den Zwergen. Ich habe seinen Bericht gehört. Wir sollten uns darum kümmern..."

"...nachdem wir die Seherin gefunden und herausgekriegt haben, ob sie uns wirklich helfen kann. Falls sie überhaupt existiert", unterbreche ich düster. "Wenn wir uns nicht gegen die Zauber der Mursaat schützen können, dann werden wir eine Konfrontation mit ihnen wohl kaum überleben. Und du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass diese feige Ratte sich hinter den goldenen Rockschößen einer halben Armee dieser 'Unsichtbaren' verkriecht", füge ich hinzu und balle zornig die Fäuste. "Und jetzt müssen wir erstmal heil an den Eisenminen vorbei, und ich wette, die Weißmäntel werden uns nicht gerade mit Blümchen und Pralinen willkommen heißen!"

Zweimal mannshoch ragt die steile Böschung zu beiden Seiten des Flusses empor, dürre gelbe Riedgräser und traurige kleine Büsche, blattlos und verkrüppelt, brechen hier und dort aus dem wattig-kalten Schneekleid hervor, längst erfroren im ewigen Winter. Das Eis unter unseren Füßen ist so glatt und so schwarz wie ein Spiegel aus gefrorener Tinte, Sonnenstrahlen gleißen grell darauf, so dass wir die Augen zusammenkneifen müssen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Aber das wird nicht mehr lange ein Problem sein, denn schon zieht von Süden eine Wolkenwand herauf, anthrazitgrau und tiefhängend, die das leuchtende Gold der Sonne nur allzu bald verschlucken wird. Wir reden nicht viel, die Stimmung ist gedrückt - uns allen sitzt der gestrige Tag noch in den Knochen, der gescheiterte Rettungsversuch, auf den wir zwei Monate lang hingearbeitet haben, nur um letztendlich doch zu versagen... zumindest teilweise.

Vorsichtig huschen wir voran, so schnell wir nur können - und das ist nicht eben schnell. Stephan mit seinen metallbeschlagenen Stiefeln rutscht erbärmlich mit jedem Schritt, stürzt schließlich hin und verbeißt sich mühsam einen Schmerzenslaut. Orion und Feanor stellen ihn mit vereinten Kräften wieder auf die Füße, Alesia eilt besorgt an seine Seite, flüstert mit ihm und spricht schließlich einen leisen Heilzauber.

"Haltet Euch an der Kante, dort hat der Wind den Schnee nicht völlig weggefegt", raunt sie. "Außerdem kann man uns dort nicht so schnell entdecken, falls sich oben auf der Böschung Feinde herumtreiben."

"Es sei denn, sie lauern auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite", werfe ich ein. "Aber dann haben wir hier unten ohnehin ganz schlechte Karten. Wir laufen hier ja regelrecht auf dem Präsentierteller, und ausweichen können wir auch nicht. Hoffen wir, dass sich alle Patrouillen in die Schlacht gestürzt haben und dass wir ungesehen hier durchkommen!"

Eine Stunde später haben wir das Fort bei den Eisenminen schon beinahe erreicht, ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, was an sich schon fast an ein Wunder grenzt. Ein Pfad, breit und übersät von alten und neuen Spuren im Schnee, durchsticht die linke Uferböschung, führt hügelan, wer weiß wohin - sein Ende bleibt dem Auge noch verborgen. Die Einschläge der Katapulte sind nun ganz nah, von weiter vorn sieht man Wolken aus Staub und Dreck viele Fuß hoch in die Luft spritzen, monoton im Gleichtakt mit den Detonationen der Ballisten, untermalt von dumpfem Waffengeklirr und wütenden Kriegsschreien von Zwergen und Menschen. Wir halten an, schwer atmend und mit von der Anstrengung geröteten Gesichtern. Die Wolken sind uns durch das Flussbett gefolgt, haben uns inzwischen überholt und die Sonne hinter sich eingesperrt. Der beißende Wind weht prickelnd kalte Nebelschwaden um uns herum, die sich auf die Haut legen wie dumpfe, nasse Tücher und uns das Atmen erschweren.

"Was nun?" keucht Stephan. Er zieht einen Handschuh aus, wischt sich mit dem Handrücken über das verschwitzte Gesicht. "Gehen wir weiter über den Fluss? Das wäre der geradeste Weg zu den Mineralquellen. Oder sollen wir den Pfad versuchen?"

"Wenn wir uns an den Fluss halten, sparen wir wahrscheinlich Zeit... aber erstmal müssen wir sehen, was uns erwartet." Ich nehme mein Bündel von der Schulter, damit es mich nicht behindert, lasse es einfach fallen. "Ihr bleibt hier. Ich seh mich da vorne mal um."

Feanor, stets hinter mir, ein aufmerksamer und besorgter Schatten, tritt neben mich, lockert die Smaragdklinge in der Scheide. Schweiß schimmert auf seinem Gesicht und auf der bloßen Haut seiner Brust und seiner Arme, klebt feine mahagonirote Haarsträhnen an seinen Hals und seine unrasierten Wangen, Dampf umwölkt seinen großen, muskulösen Körper in der kalten Luft. Wenn wir zu lange stehenbleiben, wenn er zu sehr auskühlt... dann wird er sich hier den Tod holen.

"Ich begleite dich", erklärt er in bestimmtem Ton, so dass ich mich nach kurzem Überlegen gar nicht erst auf eine Diskussion mit ihm einlasse - es würde doch zu nichts führen. Davon abgesehen sollte er ohnehin in Bewegung bleiben, damit er sich keine Lungenentzündung holt. Und... und außerdem ist es schön, ihn in meiner Nähe zu wissen.

Ich nicke ihm stumm zu, reiße mich von seinem Anblick los und trabe den gefrorenen Fluss entlang, Chili eng an meiner Seite. Wir folgen seinen trägen Windungen immer dicht am Rand, verursachen kein Geräusch außer dem kaum hörbaren Knirschen unserer Sohlen auf den gefrorenen Grasbüscheln unter den Schneeresten, die dem unablässigen Wind trotzig standhalten. Die Wolkenwand treibt dichte, langgezogene Dunstfetzen durch das Flusstal, die kurzzeitig den Blick auf das andere Ufer verhüllen, um dann plötzlich wieder aufzureißen. Sie tragen die Vielstimmigkeit des Kampfes an unsere Ohren, gaukeln trügerische Nähe vor, obwohl noch mehrere hundert Fuß Entfernung zu überwinden sind. Immer weiter kommen wir an das Zentrum der Detonationen heran, die inzwischen so heftig spürbar sind, dass sie uns jedesmal beinahe die Bodenhaftung verlieren lassen. An einer scharfen Flussbiegung stoppen wir, und der nächste Katapulteinschlag wirft mich beinahe um. Ich gehe breitbeinig in die Hocke, eine Hand am Boden, um mich abzustützen. Feanor, schräg hinter mir, tut dasselbe, und gemeinsam blicken wir vorsichtig um die Ecke.

Hinter der Kurve verbreitert sich der Flusslauf, umschließt ein flaches, schneebedecktes Inselchen in seiner Mitte, in dem tiefe geschwärzte Krater gähnen, in Schnee und Erde geschlagen von den magischen Geschossen der Ballisten. Wie archaische Gestalten aus den Sagen der Altvorderenzeit erheben sich stahlgerüstete Zwerge und Weißmäntel in ihrem typischen Weiß und Gold aus den Nebelschwaden, rote Umhänge wehen wie in Blut getauchte Banner, und sie schlagen mit Schwertern, Äxten und Hämmern aufeinander ein, ohne Unterlass. Feuerzauber und Brandpfeile sirren durch die magiegeschwängerte Luft wie Sternschnuppen, die Reittiere der Zwerge brüllen. Unzählige Kadaver verunzieren bereits das Eis, Blutlachen überfrieren darauf wie verschütteter roter Wein, und über allem dröhnen die Ballisten, reißen klaffende dunkle Wunden in das gegenüberliegende Ufer, wo die Weißmäntel weitere Zwerge eingekesselt haben, um sie direkt in die Einschlagszone der Katapulte zu treiben. Metallischer Blutdunst macht die feuchte Luft schwer, lässt mich keuchen und würgen.

Feanors Arm umfasst meine Taille, hält mich, als hätte er Angst, ich sei verrückt genug, mich mitten ins Kampfgetümmel zu werfen. "Das müssen Hunderte sein - _gànlé!_", raunt er dicht neben meinem Ohr, leise, als ob uns hier irgendjemand hören könnte unter dem Höllenlärm der Wurfmaschinen. "Und sieh dir das an!" Er deutet auf das gegenüberliegende Flussufer, wo sich das gewaltige Fort erhebt - weit oben über der steil aufragenden Böschung wird es von trutzigen grauen Findlingen umschlossen, die mit armdicken rostigen Ketten zusammengehalten werden, beinahe lückenlos und so hoch, dass man von hier unten aus nichts sieht als die Wurfkörbe der Katapulte, die ihre zerstörerische Fracht über die Felsenpalisade hinwegschleudern. Der nächste Einschlag lässt Eissplitter und Brocken hartgefrorener Erde auf uns niederprasseln, und Feanor lehnt sich über mich, schützt mich mit seinem Körper.

Ich krümme mich zusammen, sacke keuchend etwas tiefer in die Hocke. "Das hat keinen Sinn hier", rufe ich ihm zu, "das sind viel zu viele! Hier kommen wir niemals durch! Wir sehen uns den Weg an, der aus dem Flussbett herausführt - los! Weg hier!"

Wir rennen zurück, dorthin, wo der breite Pfad die hohe Böschung teilt, folgen seinem steil ansteigenden Kurs, immer auf der Hut, alle Sinne aufs Äußerste angespannt, bis sich der Weg am Kopf der Anhöhe gabelt und uns endlich seine Ziele enthüllt. Beide Abzweigungen überspannen den Fluss, rechts nach einigen langgezogenen Windungen über eine Brücke direkt in die Feste hinein, und der linke verschwindet über eine weitere Brücke hinweg irgendwo in den Bergen, führt offensichtlich in Richtung Norden. Das wäre der Weg, den wir gehen müssten - wenn wir könnten. Aber wir können nicht, denn hier oben wimmelt es von Weißmänteln. Sie patrouillieren, kommen zusammen, um miteinander zu schwatzen und um sich halbherzig von oben an dem Kampf zu beteiligen, der unter ihnen auf dem Fluss tobt, trennen sich wieder, stapfen weiter. Ehe sie uns entdecken, hasten wir, nachdem wir genug gesehen haben, den Pfad wieder hinunter, lassen uns am Fuß der Böschung in den Schnee fallen.

"_Gànlé!_", flucht Feanor erneut, Unmut blitzt in seinen dunklen Augen - und Ratlosigkeit. Ich muss ihn bei Gelegenheit fragen, was das Wort bedeutet, obwohl ich schon so eine dumpfe Ahnung habe...

"Wir sitzen fest!" zischt er. "Wie bei allen Göttern sollen wir da durchkommen? Über den Fluss können wir nicht, und über den Pfad auch nicht. Selbst wenn wir alle Patrouillen einzeln weglocken und erledigen - hast du die Weißmantel-Armee gesehen, drüben auf der anderen Seite? Vor der Feste? Uns gehen die Alternativen aus!"

Ich sage nichts, kaue nur auf einer Haarsträhne herum, die mir der Wind ins Gesicht geweht hat, starre in den Schnee und kraule abwesend den dichten Pelz hinter Chilis Öhrchen. Zusammenhanglos wundere ich mich darüber, wie sie in den wenigen Tagen, die wir nun hier im Gebirge sind, eine derartige Menge Unterwolle hat nachschieben können, während der andere Teil meiner Gedanken wie rasend um unser Problem herumkreiselt. Schließlich... ja! Ja. Das ist es. Ein bescheidener Einfall. Und gefährlich noch dazu. Aber besser als gar keiner.

Ich schaue auf und erwidere Feanors Blick. Meine Migräne meldet sich pochend zurück, doch ich ignoriere sie für den Moment. "Ich habe eine Idee... eine List. Aber sie wird dir nicht gefallen."

Feanors Augen werden schmal. "Was meinst du?"

Ich rappele mich hoch, wische mir den Schnee von meiner feuchten Kehrseite. "Lass uns zurückgehen. Schnell. Ich erkläre es, wenn wir wieder bei den anderen sind." Wenn ich mich nicht allein mit deinen Bedenken auseinandersetzen muss, füge ich in Gedanken hinzu. Aber was sollen wir machen? Wir müssen nach Norden, und er hat schon recht - viele Möglichkeiten bleiben uns nicht.

Feanor greift nach meinem Arm. "Tari! Warte!"

Aber ich bin schon auf dem Weg, fest entschlossen, das nicht allein mit ihm zu diskutieren.

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤º°

"Du bist verrückt! Das wird niemals funktionieren!" Feanors Augen funkeln in seinem schmalen Gesicht, aus dem jede Farbe gewichen ist, er reibt nervös über seine nackten Unterarme, und er zittert - wegen der Kälte, oder weil er bereits weiß, dass er nicht wird verhindern können, was ich vorhabe, denn es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns bleibt.

"Ich find' die Idee gut", meint Stephan und verschränkt die Arme vor der faßförmigen Brust. "Außerdem fällt mir auch nichts Besseres ein. Dir etwa?"

Alesia kaut skeptisch auf ihrer Unterlippe. "Feanor hat recht. Es _ist_ riskant. Was, wenn es nicht klappt? Wenn sie es merken? Dann sind wir alle tot, Tari."

"Ein bisschen mehr Vertrauen, meine Liebe." Orion tätschelt mit gönnerhaftem Lächeln Alesias Schulter. "Natürlich wird es klappen. Wir sind die Aufgestiegenen, schon vergessen? Die, von denen die Prophezeiung spricht. Die Auserwählten! Auf denen das Auge der Götter ruht. Das ist ja fast schon schlau, Tari. Der Trick ist zwar alt, aber nicht schlecht. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht" - er schenkt mir einen notdürftig anerkennenden Blick - "dass ausgerechnet aus deinem Kopf mal ein so nützlicher Einfall kommen würde."

"Du bist ein Meister darin, eine Beleidigung in ein Kompliment zu verpacken, nicht wahr?" Ich schnaube halb amüsiert, halb verärgert. "Und du, Claude? Bist du einverstanden? Wir müssen alle an einem Strang ziehen. Sonst fliegen wir auf."

Der junge Nekromant verzieht die Lippen zu seinem typischen Wolfsgrinsen, das mir noch immer, nach all der Zeit, die wir schon zusammen unterwegs sind, das Fleisch über den Knochen zusammenzieht. Er nickt leicht, seine pupillenlosen Augen schimmern so bleich wie der Schnee, der uns umgibt. "Einverstanden. Auch wenn ich sie lieber zu Grenth schicken würde. Aber dafür wird es vielleicht später noch Gelegenheit geben." Sein Grinsen wird noch etwas breiter, und ich spüre, wie sich sämtliche Härchen in meinem Nacken steil aufstellen.

Ich stoße langsam die Luft aus, blicke einen Moment dem Dunst meines Atems hinterher, bis er sich mit den tiefhängenden Wolken vereinigt hat. "Dann ist es beschlossen. Fangen wir an!"

Ich schleiche lautlos den Pfad hinan, meinen Langbogen in einer Hand, die andere in Chilis Nackenfell versenkt, während sich unten, gut verborgen im Schutz der Böschung, meine Kameraden bereithalten für das, was ich mitbringen werde. Blitzschnell husche ich in eine tiefe Mulde zwischen zwei Schneewehen, lasse mich auf den Bauch fallen und blicke über die Kante hinweg, beobachte die Patrouillen der Weißmäntel. Sie sind unterschiedlich groß, die meisten bestehen aus etwa fünfzehn Mann, und die größten sogar aus zwei Dutzend - viel zu viele. Sechs wären gut, möglichst mit zwei riesigen Kriegern. Meine Augen huschen über die Feinde hinweg. Ihre weißen Rüstungen sind im Nebel nur schwer auszumachen, die goldenen Applikationen haben auf die Entfernung ihren Glanz verloren, sind zu schmutzigem Schwefelgelb verkommen. Die Zeit verrinnt, Ungeduld packt mich und versucht, die Führung zu übernehmen. Wir haben nur noch ein paar Stunden Tageslicht, bis dahin muss der Plan nicht nur funktioniert haben, nein... bis dahin sollten wir etliche Meilen zwischen uns und die Feste gebracht haben. Bewegt euch, ihr Mantelratten... wie soll ich einen Trupp auswählen, wenn ihr auf einem Haufen steht wie gackernde Hühner, denen man eine Handvoll Körner hingeworfen hat?

Endlich lösen sich die Einheiten wieder voneinander, gehen ihrer Wege, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Kämpfe unten auf dem Fluss gerichtet. Der Steingipfel wehrt sich verbissen, scheint auch von irgendwoher ständig Nachschub zu bekommen - wer weiß, wie lange das noch dauert... Ich zähle rasch die Köpfe der Patrouillen, die kleinste ist fünf Mann stark. Einer zu wenig, aber trotzdem - dann passen wir den Plan eben an. Die... ja, die müssen es sein! Vier Krieger, einer davon sehr groß, dazu ein Magier. Ich lehne mich aus meinem Versteck, sobald alle anderen Trupps mir den Rücken zugewandt haben. Noch ein bisschen... kommt ein bisschen näher... noch näher... Mit einem scharfen Sirren verlässt ein Pfeil die Sehne meines Sturmbogens und streift plangemäß mit einem leisen _plink_ den Brustpanzer des vordersten Kriegers.

"He!" brüllt der Weißmantel alarmiert. "Was war das?"

Ich springe auf den Pfad, pflanze mich breitbeinig in den Schnee, den Bogen im Anschlag, ignoriere mein vor Aufregung wild pochendes Herz. "Das war ein Pfeil, du Genie! Willst du noch einen?"

"Da! Da vorn!" Der Krieger stolpert einen Schritt vorwärts, rempelt dabei seinen Magierkollegen beinahe um, deutet auf mich. Wurde auch Zeit. "Rebellen! Los, Männer! Mir nach!"

Ich hüpfe spöttisch von einem Fuß auf den anderen, mache eine unanständige Geste mit der freien Hand, lasse den Trupp noch ein bisschen näher herankommen. "Fang mich doch, du dummer Klotz! Ihr Weißmäntel seid doch zu blöd, um ein Loch in den Schnee zu pinkeln!"

Damit drehe ich mich um und rutsche den Hang hinunter, Schnee stiebt in einer dichten weißen Wolke empor und hinter mir schnauben und brüllen die Mantelkrieger wie wütende Stiere, vor deren Köpfen bunte Tücher hin und her geschwenkt werden. Hauptsache, sie locken nicht noch weitere Patrouillen hinter sich her... mit einer weiteren könnten wir vielleicht fertig werden, aber bitte nicht noch mehr...

Doch an all den anderen Weißmänteln oben auf dem Pfad und auf den Brücken scheint das Spektakel unbemerkt vorübergegangen zu sein, und ich locke den Mantelkrieger und seine Freunde ohne Umschweife direkt vor die scharfen Klingen von Stephan und Feanor. Orion lässt Feuerbälle vom Himmel regnen, und mit Schrecken sehe ich ein Vierergrüppchen blassgrüner Ritualistengeister wogen, die Kugelblitze auf die Feinde schleudern... er hat es schon wieder getan, verdammt! Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, es ist zu gefährlich...

"Passt auf, dass ihr sie nicht völlig in Stücke haut", bellt Orion, während sich aus dem ersten gefallenen Mantelkrieger ein feuchtglänzender, nach Blut stinkender Knochenschreck erhebt, der sich umgehend auf den einzigen Feuermagier stürzt. "Die Rüstungen müssen heil bleiben!"

Nach einer Viertelstunde erbitterten Kampfes machen wir uns daran, die Kadaver aus ihren Rüstungen zu pellen, arbeiten so rasch wir können. Übelkeit steigt in mir auf, als ich vorsichtig den Helm vom Kopf eines der Krieger ziehe und mir die toten Augen eines Krytaners entgegenstarren, die feinlinigen Tätowierungen auf seinem gebräunten, hassverzerrten Gesicht verraten seine Herkunft so deutlich, als trüge er ein Schild um den Hals. Ein Verräter an seinem eigenen Volk - verfluchter Ausbeuter, dreckiger Blutsauger! Ich unterdrücke mühsam dem Drang, dem gefallenen Feind ins Gesicht zu spucken.

Schließlich erhebe ich mich, stecke meine blutbefleckten Hände in den Schnee der Böschung, um sie zu reinigen, so gut ich kann, bis meine Finger taub sind vor Kälte. Ekel würgt mich, während ich neben Alesia trete und unser Werk betrachte.

"Wir haben zwei Rüstungen zu wenig", erklärt sie sorgenvoll und nimmt eine Handvoll Schnee, um ein paar Blutspritzer vom weißen Wildleder ihrer Rüstung zu wischen. "Es waren schon nur fünf, und Stephan musste ja den Magier unbedingt diagonal durchhacken!"

Ich lasse mich in die Hocke nieder, und jetzt, da der gefährliche Teil erst richtig beginnt, macht mich das Rauschen des Adrenalins in meinen Adern beinahe betrunken. Meine Lippen zittern, als ich Feanor betrachte, der die Rüstung des größten Mantelkriegers anlegt, sein Gesicht drückt Zweifel und Abscheu aus, aber es nützt ja nichts. Die Rüstung, schimmerndes Weiß und Gold und Blut, passt nicht, ist ihm um einiges zu klein, aber es ist das Beste, was wir haben. Ich stehe auf und trete neben ihn, helfe ihm, die blutglitschigen Lederstrupfen des Harnischs durch die Schnallen zu ziehen und die Schulterstücke zu befestigen.

"Ich kann mich kaum bewegen in dem Ding. Wenn wir kämpfen müssen... hoffen wir, dass es nicht dazu kommt." Er nimmt meine Hand, drückt sie kurz und wendet sich dann ab, um seine eigenen Sachen in seinem Rucksack zu verstauen. "Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?" Er richtet sich wieder auf, sieht mir gerade in die Augen. Sorge spiegelt sich darin... und fast so etwas Angst. "Warum haben wir keine zweite Patrouille geholt und erledigt? Dann hätte jeder von uns so eine... _Verkleidung_." Er blickt angeekelt an sich herunter.

Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Das hatte ich ursprünglich auch so geplant. Aber die anderen Trupps sind zu groß... und eigentlich ist es so noch besser, auch wenn es nicht so aussieht. Ihr", ich blicke zu Stephan, Orion und Claude, die inzwischen ebenfalls in Weißmantel-Rüstungen stecken, "seid die tapferen Helden vom Weißen Mantel, die zwei verabscheuungswürdige Rebellen geschnappt haben. Alesia und mich. Und ihr habt die Order, uns ohne Umweg nach Norden zu Markis höchstpersönlich zu bringen. Alle werden uns beide beglotzen, und auf euch wird keiner großartig achten. Es wird kaum auffallen, dass Stephan fast aus der Rüstung platzt, dass Orion arroganter aus der Wäsche guckt, als es selbst für einen Weißmantel angebracht ist und dass man fast deinen halben Bauch sieht. Komm, zieh den Harnisch noch etwas runter. So." Ich rücke seinen Brustpanzer zurecht, blicke ihm in die Augen, versuche, Zuversicht auszustrahlen... ich weiß nicht, ob es mir gelingt, und plötzlich kommen mir selbst Zweifel daran, ob die Idee wirklich so sonderlich grandios war.

"Am besten, ihr überlasst mir das Reden", meint Orion, während er den Helm aufsetzt. Zumindest er scheint unser kleines Schauspiel regelrecht zu genießen. "Feanors Akzent würde sie schnell Verdacht schöpfen lassen, Stephan kriegt keinen geraden Satz raus und Claude ist es ohnehin lieber, wenn er gar nicht reden muss. Stimmts, alter Freund?" Orions weißgoldener Metallhandschuh knallt auf Claudes weißgoldenes Metallschulterstück. "Und ihr beide", Orion deutet auf Alesia und mich, "müsst schön verzweifelt gucken, damit man euch die Scharade auch abnimmt. Du solltest ein bisschen heulen, Tari. Das kannst du doch so gut." Er kichert, und ich zische eine kleine Beleidigung und trete gegen sein metallumhülltes Schienbein, was - außer einem scharfen Schmerz in meinem großen Zeh - keinerlei Effekt zeitigt.

Seufzend lasse ich die Schultern hängen, hole noch einmal tief Atem, versuche, mein donnerndes Herz zu beruhigen und mich noch einmal zu entspannen. Gleich wird es losgehen, und dann wird sich ja zeigen, was der Plan wert ist. Ich wühle in meinem Gepäck, fördere ein kleine Rolle dünnes Seil aus Spinnenseide zutage, das ich schon seit dem Maguuma-Dschungel mit mir herumschleppe, ziehe meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefel und trenne es in der Mitte durch, reiche Orion und Feanor je eine Hälfte. "Ihr müsst uns fesseln. Los jetzt. Wir müssen das hinter uns bringen!"

Feanor hebt die Hände, schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist Wahnsinn! Wenn wir doch kämpfen müssen... wenn wir fliehen müssen..."

"Dann binde sie so lose, dass wir uns notfalls befreien können. Schnell jetzt! Sonst stehen wir morgen früh noch hier!" Ungeduld macht meine Stimme scharf, und mein Blut pocht in meinen Ohren, und ich habe Angst, dass meine Knie zu sehr zittern, um überhaupt noch einen Schritt zu tun, wenn wir jetzt nicht bald losgehen. Götter, ich will das hinter mir haben... es ist ja nur ein kurzes Stück - aber darauf erwarten uns um die zweihundert Weißmäntel. Wenn sie sich nicht täuschen lassen... doch, sie werden. Sie _müssen_. Sonst sind wir erledigt...

"Genieß' es nicht _zu_ sehr", knurre ich Orion zu, der mich mit dem Knauf des erbeuteten Weißmantelschwerts in den Rücken boxt, während wir auf dem verschneiten Pfad in Richtung der nördlichen Brücke marschieren, auf den ersten Weißmanteltrupp zu, der sich etwas weiter vorn langsam aus dem Nebel schält. "Alles, was du jetzt tust, kriegst du später dutzendfach zurück!"

"Reiß dich zusammen, Orion!" zischt auch Feanor, und ich höre den Zorn in seiner Stimme, gedämpft durch den Helm, und sein ausgeprägtes Missfallen über das, was wir hier tun. Er hasst es... ja, ich hasse es auch. Und Alesia auch. Ich sehe es an ihrem Gesicht, blass und verkniffen... ängstlich. Sie fürchtet sich, und ich bin wütend - sehr realistisch, denke ich zynisch. Genau das, was man von zwei gefangenen Rebellen erwartet. Süße Melandru, heilige, liebliche Dwayna... lasst das gutgehen!


	68. Tanz am Rande des Abgrunds

**68. Tanz am Rande des Abgrunds  
**  
"Platz da! Aus dem Weg! Unsere Mission duldet keinen Aufschub!"  
Orion stolziert unserem Trupp voran wie der Herrscher der drei Kontinente persönlich, gestikuliert gebieterisch mit seinem erbeuteten Schwert in Richtung der ungefähr vier Dutzend Weißmäntel, die in kleineren Grüppchen die Brücke blockieren und nun mehr als irritiert zu uns herüberblicken. Verdammt... warum muss er immer so übertreiben? Er wird uns alle ins Verderben stürzen mit seinem aufgesetzten Gehabe! Es war keine gute Idee, Orion das Reden zu überlassen... andererseits, wer hätte es sonst tun sollen?  
Unterdessen wird unser Abstand zu den Manteltruppen immer kleiner. Ich werfe einen Seitenblick in Alesias aschfahles Gesicht, ihre Augen kleben auf Orions Rücken, der in der weiß-goldenen Rüstung des Feindes endlich einmal, wer hätte das gedacht, männlich breit und stämmig wirkt. Normalerweise hätte ich gelacht... unter anderen Umständen. Jetzt jedoch presse ich nur stumm die Lippen zusammen. Trotz der Kälte bilden sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen auf meiner Stirn und zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, prickeln mein Rückgrat hinab wie winzige Eisperlen. Der Fluchtinstinkt in mir ist so stark, dass ich mich kaum zurückhalten kann, mich aus Feanors lockerem Griff zu reißen, sein Handgelenk zu packen und mit ihm zusammen das Weite zu suchen, irgendwohin, wo wir in Sicherheit sind. Aber solch einen Ort gibt es nicht... nicht hier, und wahrscheinlich nirgendwo in den Zittergipfeln. Wir müssen nach Norden, so schnell wie möglich, und die einzige Route führt mitten durch die Armee des Feindes. Chili... meine wundervolle Chili, du wirst hoffentlich einen sichereren Weg finden, uns voraus, auf geheimen Pfaden, die nur eine Katze zu gehen vermag, heimlich, ungesehen, ungehört, vor allen feindlichen Blicken verborgen hinter dichten Nebelschleiern.

Aus der Gruppe vor uns löst sich ein großer Krieger, der Orion nahezu um Haupteslänge überragt, und baut sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor uns auf, sobald wir herangekommen sind. Ein Langschwert baumelt träge an seiner Hüfte, und ich kann seinen Schweiß riechen, scharf und säuerlich. Regelmäßige Körperpflege scheint in dieser Festung wohl eher eine untergeordnete Rolle zu spielen. Ich verziehe angeekelt das Gesicht.

"Halt! Bleibt stehen! Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was soll dieser Aufmarsch?" Ärger schnarrt in der Stimme des Mantelkriegers, gepaart mit einer Spur Neugier. Der typische Weißmantel-Helm mit dem ausladenden Wangenschutz und der breiten Stahlbrücke über der Nase, der nur Augen, Mund und Kinn freilässt, verbirgt seine Miene, als sein Blick über unser Grüppchen hinwegschweift, Alesia und mich von oben bis unten mustert und schließlich auf Orions Gesicht haften bleibt. Wird er bemerken, dass der erbeutete Helm viel zu groß ist für diesen angeblichen Mantel-Eiferer? Dass kein Krytaner so eisblaue Augen hat, die aus einem derart hellhäutigen Gesicht blitzen? Dass die Mantelrüstungen _keinem_ von meinen Freunden richtig passen? Oh Götter... mein Herz donnert so laut, dass es den Lärm der Schlacht, die unter uns auf dem gefrorenen Fluss tobt, fast vollkommen in den Hintergrund drängt.

"Gefangene Ketzer für Markis", antwortet Orion dem Weißmantel in herrischem Ton, "wir haben sie in den Eishöhlen überwältigt, als sie die Rebellenanführer befreien wollten!" Er dreht sich um und wedelt mit den Händen, winkt uns näher heran. Stephan und Feanor schieben Alesia und mich widerwillig nach vorn, direkt unter den bohrenden Blick des Mantelritters, der sich, nach einem ausgedehnten Ausflug in Alesias und mein Dekolleté, wieder auf Orion richtet. Missfallen blitzt in seinen schlammfarbenen Augen auf.  
"Zu _Inquisitor _ Markis, wolltet Ihr sicherlich sagen? Wer seid Ihr, dass Ihr es wagt, den Namen eines unserer hochrangigsten Anführer so respektlos in den Mund zu nehmen? Na los", bellt er, "Meldung! Name! Einheit! Rang!"  
Ich kann förmlich hören, wie Orion nach Luft schnappt. Und der Rest von uns auch. Verdammt... daran haben wir nicht gedacht. Und nun? Wir werden auffliegen... wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver, und zwar sofort, ehe Orion anfängt, peinlich herumzustottern... Kurzentschlossen hole ich mit dem rechten Bein aus und trete dem Mantelritter mit aller Kraft gegen das stahlgerüstete Knie, so dass seine Rüstung nur so scheppert und der große Mann aus dem Gleichgewicht gerät. Mit einem verblüfften Ausruf stolpert er rückwärts, seine Kameraden fangen ihn auf und halten ihn auf den Beinen.  
"_Name-Einheit-Rang?_ Das kann ich dir sagen!" fauche ich, die Wut in meiner Stimme brauche ich nicht einmal vorzuspielen, und der brüllende Schmerz, der von meiner Fußspitze aus bis in meinen Oberschenkel schießt, fügt noch eine weitere interessante Klangfarbe hinzu. "Ich bin_ Tari Calenardhon_!", blaffe ich und tue so, als versuchte ich, mich aus Feanors Griff zu lösen. "Ascalon-Vorhut! Erste Bogenschützin! Willst du noch mehr hören? Ja? Kannst du haben, du dumme Schmeißfliege! Widerstandskämpferin für Kryta! Schlächterin unzähliger Weißmäntel! _Vernichterin des Monsters Hablion!_" Letzteres stimmt zwar nicht wirklich, denn eigentlich hat Feanor dieses Ungeheuer ja umgebracht, aber das muss der Ritter ja nicht wissen - solange er nur vergisst, dass Orion ihm noch eine Antwort schuldet.

Und es klappt tatsächlich. Ohne Orion einen weiteren Blick zu schenken, reißt der Krieger sich aus dem stützenden Griff seiner Weißmantel-Freunde, stapft mit drei langen Schritten auf mich zu, und dann fliegt mir auch schon seine stahlbehandschuhte Faust ins Gesicht. Die Welt um mich herum explodiert in fröhlich bunten Sternchen vor einem engen Tunnel aus Schwärze und Schmerz. Heiße, pulsierende Agonie breitet sich von meinem Kinn her in meinen Schädel aus und hat im Nu mein Hirn mit eisernem, pochendem Griff umklammert. Der dumpfe Aufprall dröhnt in meinen Ohren und übertönt das nasse Reißen, mit dem meine Lippe aufplatzt und meine Zähne sich in meine Zunge graben, aber das knirschende Geräusch meiner Kieferknochen lässt sich nicht zurückdrängen, echot laut in meinem Kopf. Blut füllt meinen Mund, läuft über mein Kinn und tröpfelt auf meinen Ausschnitt, warm und kupferig und klebrig, doch ich habe keine Zeit, mich darum zu kümmern, darf nicht ohnmächtig werden, darf nicht... darf nicht... meine Knie geben unter mir nach, aber noch stehe ich, dank Feanor, der mich, unsichtbar für mein Gegenüber, an den Armen aufrecht hält. Ich spüre seinen unbändigen Zorn, weiß genau, was er jetzt am liebsten täte und wie schwer es ihm fällt, darauf zu verzichten, den verdammten Weißmantel umgehend einen Kopf kürzer zu machen. Ich öffne die Augen einen schmalen Spalt, ignoriere den Schwindel, der mich sofort ergreift, und spucke dem Mantelritter eine Ladung blutigen Speichel in seine wutgerötete Visage.

"Ifft daff alleff, waff du drauf hafft, du feige Memme?", krächze ich lispelnd mit geschwollener Zunge durch meine aufgeplatzten Lippen, deren Umfang sich rasch vervielfacht. In ein paar Stunden werde ich aussehen, als hätte ich dort, wo sich mein Mund befinden sollte, zwei gekochte Rotwürstchen im Gesicht - aber wen interessiert das schon, Hauptsache, wir leben dann überhaupt noch...  
"Du möchtest wissen, was ich drauf habe? Das zeig' ich dir gern, du kleine Schlampe!", schnarrt der Mantelkrieger wutentbrannt, sein Arm schießt schlangenschnell vor und seine Hand legt sich um meinen Hals wie ein Schraubstock, drückt zu und reißt mich nach vorn. Der Kreis der Weißmäntel um uns schließt sich enger, sie beginnen zu johlen und den Ritter, bei dem es sich um den Kommandanten der Einheit zu handeln scheint, lautstark anzufeuern.  
"Übergebt mir dieses Drecksstück", bellt er, denn noch immer hält Feanor meine Arme fest, ich kann sein leises Knurren hören, voller Wut und Hilflosigkeit, weil er im Moment gar nichts tun kann, ohne dass wir alle auffliegen. Mein Genick und meine Schultergelenke beginnen zu knirschen, als von zwei Seiten an mir gezerrt wird. Bei den Göttern, sie werden mich auseinanderreißen wie ein Brathühnchen... Dunkelheit beginnt mein Sichtfeld einzuengen, ich schnappe röchelnd nach Luft, höre Alesia verzweifelt meinen Namen rufen, wie aus weiter Ferne.  
"Ihr werdet unverzüglich nach Norden weiterreisen, aber diese Gefangene bleibt hier!" Die Metallhand schließt sich enger um meine Kehle, und die Stimme des Weißmantels, nun an mich allein gerichtet, sinkt beinahe zu einem Flüstern herab, rauh und gemein. "Du wirst die Gerechtigkeit des Weißen Mantels kennenlernen, du kleine Hexe! Mit dir werde ich viel Spaß haben!"  
Das könnte dir so passen, du mieses Schwein... "Ich freue mich ffon drauf, du fftinkender alter Pffiegenbock!", röchele ich erstickt und speie ihm erneut einen Klumpen Blut ins Gesicht. "Ich werde dir deine verffrumpelten Eier abreiffen und ffie dir in den Halff fftopfen!"  
Der Weißmantel lacht laut auf, wischt mit dem stahlumhüllten Fingerrücken mein Blut von seiner Oberlippe. "_Ich_ bin es, der _dir_ etwas in den Hals stopfen wird, du kleine Wildkatze. Du wirst schon sehen. Und jetzt..."  
"Nenn mich _nie wieder_ ffo! _NIE WIEDER_!" Mit aller Macht trete ich erneut nach ihm, doch diesmal weicht er geschickt aus, stapft neben mich, immer noch lachend, und fummelt an meinen Fesseln herum.  
"Was ist das denn? Die sind ja so lose, dass sie nicht mal eine Ratte halten könnten! Schlamperei!" Das dünne Seil aus Spinnenseide schneidet tief in meine Haut, als der Weißmantel die Fesseln so fest zusammenzieht, als wolle er ein Paket verschnüren, und ich unterdrücke mit viel Mühe einen Schmerzensschrei. "Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht abgehauen ist! So" - seine Faust landet hinter meinem Ohr, Schmerz detoniert in meinem Kopf wie ein Fass Zwergensprengstoff, und ich gehe endgültig in die Knie, als mir die Luft wegbleibt und die Schwärze vor meinen Augen die letzten hellen Teiche des Tageslichts frisst - "das wird reichen. Platz, Männer! Lasst uns durch!"  
"Halt! Schluss damit! Sofort!" Feanors Stimme, bebend vor Zorn... süße Melandru, lass ihn die Klappe halten... wenn er hier dazwischengeht, kann er alles verderben!

Ich sehe nichts, kämpfe gegen die drohende Ohnmacht, höre nur das Knirschen schwerer Stiefel auf den schneebedeckten Steinplatten der Brücke, und immer noch tobt die Schlacht unter uns auf dem Fluss, aber seltsam leise jetzt. ich werde voran gezerrt und kippe vornüber, die eisige Feuchtigkeit der Schneedecke dringt durch die Nähte meiner Rüstung, und meine Handgelenke fühlen sich an, als würden sie sich jeden Moment von meinen Armen verabschieden.  
"Justiziar! Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" interveniert nun auch Orion. Wie macht er das bloß, dass seine Stimme so arrogant und gleichgültig klingt? In so einer Situation? Ist der Mantelritter wirklich ein Justiziar? Wieso ist mir das nicht aufgefallen? Man sieht es doch an den Rüstungen... Oder war das nur eine wohlkalkulierte Schmeichelei? Dann wäre Orion viel schlauer, als ich dachte... meine Gedanken werden immer wirrer, beschäftigen sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten, unfähig, sich darauf zu fokussieren, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen sollen.  
Der Mantelritter, der mich hinter sich hergeschleift hat, bleibt wieder stehen. "Was?"  
"Ich wiederhole: wir müssen zu Inquisitor Markis. Auf dem schnellsten Weg. Und _diese_ Gefangene" - ich vermute, damit meint Orion mich - "ist für ihn persönlich bestimmt. Ebenso wie die andere. Und Ihr wisst ebenso gut wie ich", die Stimme meines Freundes nimmt einen verschwörerischen, hämischen Ton an, "dass er seine Spielzeuge gern unbeschädigt in die Hände bekommt. Er liebt es, sie selbst zu... äh... _behandeln_." Orion stößt ein schmutziges kleines Lachen aus. Götter, man könnte beinahe glauben, dass er meint, was er sagt... Saidras Gesicht taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf, und mein Innerstes zieht sich zusammen vor Wut über das, was ihr angetan wurde.

"Überlegt doch - dieses vulgäre Stück Rebellendreck hat unseren geliebten Justiziar Hablion auf dem Gewissen!" fährt Orion ungerührt fort. "Ja, das _ist_ die Wahrheit! Glaubt Ihr wirklich, Inquisitor Markis würde einen so exquisiten Fang einem anderen überlassen? Also Mäßigung, ich bitte Euch, Justiziar! Dann werde ich dem Inquisitor berichten, was für eine große Hilfe Ihr uns gewesen seid. Eine Beförderung dürfte das Mindeste sein, was für Euch dabei herausspringt!"

"Hmm." Der Weißmantel bleibt stehen, scheint zu zögern. "Da ist was dran... aber nur vielleicht. Nein, ich behalte sie hier. Die andere auch. Zumindest für eine Nacht. Um ihnen... _Manieren _beizubringen. Damit sie lernen, wie sie sich Inquisitor Markis gegenüber zu benehmen haben, Ihr versteht? Meine Heiler können die... hmmm... Spuren der _Erziehung_ sicher beseitigen. Die Männer haben schon zu lange keinen richtigen Spaß mehr gehabt. Und ich auch nicht. Wir sind weit weg von zu Hause, versteht Ihr. Ihr müsst es ja nicht erwähnen." Er lacht boshaft, und wenn ich etwas im Magen hätte, würde ich mich übergeben, direkt auf seine schimmernden weißgoldenen Stiefel. Verdammtes Schwein!

"Nun ja... das müsste sich machen lassen."

Götter, Orion! Was sagst du da...? Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft planen, uns hierzulassen?

Entsetzen packt mich, ich blicke hoch, und mein durch die Schmerzen in meinem Schädel eingeschränktes Gesichtsfeld, eng wie ein Schlüsselloch, gewährt mir einen schwindeligen Blick auf seine nachdenkliche Miene, lässt mich sehen, wie er sich gedankenvoll das Kinn reibt. Verdammt, Orion! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege...

"Na seht Ihr. Ich wusste, wir verstehen uns", meint der Mantelritter zufrieden. "Ihr dürft auch gern mittun, wenn Ihr wollt. Kriegskameraden sollten alles teilen, nicht wahr?" Ein schmutziges Lachen, ein Zerren an meinen Fesseln, und wir setzen uns wieder in Bewegung, eilig jetzt. Ich versuche, auf die Füße zu kommen, doch es will mir nicht gelingen - jeder erneute Versuch wird mit einem scharfen Ruck an den Fesseln beantwortet, so dass ich immer wieder auf dem festgetretenen Schnee ausgleite und zurück auf die Knie stürze. Süße Melandru, es tut _weh_ - und ich werde dieses Monster nicht einmal verprügeln können, wenn er mir vorher die Arme aus den Gelenken reißt.

"Wartet! Wartet! Mir ist etwas eingefallen", höre ich Orion rufen, ein wenig aufgeregt, während der Weißmantel mich weiterschleift, die Brücke hinab, was ich nur daran merke, dass der Untergrund abschüssig wird und das Reißen in meinen Schultern etwas nachlässt.

"Was ist denn noch?" Der Ton des Mantelkriegers klingt ungehalten, aber er stoppt, lässt mich allerdings nicht los... natürlich nicht. "Du bleibst unten, wo du hingehörst, Miststück!", knurrt er mir zu, quittiert meine Bemühungen, mich wieder aufzurappeln, mit einem Tritt gegen meine Schulter, und ich sacke aufstöhnend wieder zusammen. Die Schwärze vor meinen Augen verengt sich wieder, nur undeutlich erkenne ich unzählige Beine in stählernen Stiefeln, unerträglich grell, die immer näher kommen, bis sie schließlich um mich herum emporragen wie ein endloser Wald aus weißgoldenen Stahlsäulen. Nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren... wach bleiben... wach bl...

"Die Unsichtbaren!" deklamiert Orion, als sei damit alles erklärt.

"Ja. Die Unsichtbaren. Was ist mit ihnen?" Der Mantelritter klingt gleichermaßen verwirrt wie entnervt.

"Ich nehme an, unser verehrter Inquisitor Markis ist nicht allein in seinem Fort", antwortet Orion nachdenklich. "Gewiss wird er sich doch der Gesellschaft mindestens einer Unsichtbaren Eminenz erfreuen. So wie es seinem Rang zukommt. Ist es nicht so?"

Süße Melandru, was redet er denn für einen Unsinn... so wie es _seinem Rang zukommt_? Das kann er doch gar nicht wissen?

"Ja. Natürlich", entgegnet der Mantelkrieger verständnislos. Dwayna sei Dank, der Schuss ins Blaue scheint gesessen zu haben... "Ihre Heiligkeiten Demetrios und Balasi sind bei ihm. Und Sarlic der Richter." Fast meine ich, ihn schaudern zu fühlen, übertragen durch das schmale Band meiner Fesseln. Also selbst die Weißmäntel fürchten die Mursaat...

"Und was hat das _hiermit_ zu tun?" Ein erneuter Ruck an meinen Handgelenken, und ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Die feine, aber unzerreißbare Spinnenseide fühlt sich glitschig an, meine Haut ist inzwischen aufgerissen und Blut tritt hervor, durchtränkt das dünne Material. Nichts, was man nicht heilen kann... wenn wir nur hier rauskommen! Was bei allen Göttern hat Orion vor?

"Sie. _Sie_ würden es merken, wenn Ihr Hand an die neuen Spielzeuge des Inquisitors gelegt habt. Und wenn Eure Heiler noch so gut sind. Oder habt Ihr Zweifel daran, dass Eure... ähm... _Aufmerksamkeiten_ einen unauslöschlichen Eindruck bei diesen... Ketzerinnen... hinterlassen würden? Den Unsichtbaren, deren unbestechlicher Blick in _jede_ Seele zu schauen vermag, würde nicht entgehen, dass Ihr eine gewisse... hmm... _Vorarbeit_ geleistet habt und dass diese... äh... _Rebellenhuren_... nicht mehr unbeschädigt sind. Und was soll ich unserem verehrten Inquisitor dann sagen? Und dann...", Orions Stimme senkt sich vertraulich-besorgt, "was wird dann aus _Euch_, Justiziar?"

Einen Moment herrscht Stille. Stille, in der ich das Blut in meinen Ohren pochen höre wie das rhythmische Klatschen der schaumigen See an einen steinigen Strand. Der Schlachtenlärm ist noch leiser geworden, nur vereinzelt dringt noch Schwerterklirren herauf, begleitet von wütenden Kriegsschreien der Weißmäntel und des Steingipfels. Sollte der Weiße Mantel Dagnars Truppen doch bezwungen haben? Zumindest für heute? Rötlicher Nebel füllt mein Hirn; Schmerz und Angst, gepaart mit Wut und Hass auf diese Ungeheuer, lassen kaum noch zu, dass ich einen klaren Gedanken fasse.

Schließlich flucht der Mantelritter, laut und ausgiebig, und lässt mich so plötzlich los, dass meine erlahmten Arme mich nicht mehr auffangen können und ich mit dem Kinn hart auf den festgetretenen Schnee knalle. Ich stöhne, aber rühre mich nicht, warte ab, versuche, mich anzuspannen, Kraft zu sammeln für einen möglichen Ausfall, doch es gelingt nicht, meine Muskeln zittern zu sehr.

"Schön! Na schön!", kläfft der Weißmantel; die Enttäuschung über ein entgangenes Schäferstündchen mit kleiner Foltereinlage scheint seine Laune nicht unerheblich zu beeinträchtigen. Du miese Ratte, hast dich schon gefreut, wie...

"Dann nehmt sie mit und geht! Sofort! Ich werde Euch eine Eskorte mitgeben, falls Ihr unterwegs auf Schwierigkeiten stoßt. Zwei Leute. Mehr kann ich hier nicht entbehren. Aber dafür gehören sie zu den treuesten und besten Streitern für unsere Sache."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein...", beginnt Orion - doch es hat keinen Zweck.

"Ich bestehe darauf! Ritter Caron! Ritter Prem! Hierher!" Zwei weißgoldene Säulenpaare treten noch näher heran, knallen zackig die Hacken zusammen. Ich starre auf die metallenen Stiefelspitzen, nur wenige Zoll von meinem Gesicht entfernt, das die Kälte des Schnees inzwischen so sehr betäubt hat, dass ich meine aufgeschlagenen Lippen nicht mehr spüre. Wenn ich mich rühren könnte, würde ich meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefelschaft ziehen und seine Klinge mit aller Kraft in die schmale Ritze des Metallscharniers auf dem Fußrist des nächststehenden Weißmantels versenken, tief, tief hinein, bis ich den Knochen knirschen fühle... aber natürlich tue ich nichts dergleichen, weil ich mich eben _nicht_ rühren kann... und weil ich hier weg will. Irgendwie, Hauptsache lebendig. Und _schnell_.

"Wir sehen uns wieder, du stinkender Haufen Schweinescheiße", zische ich dem Weißmantel hasserfüllt zu, als Feanor mich behutsam auf die Füße stellt. "Und dann wirst du bezahlen für deine Untaten... und dafür, dass du überhaupt existierst!"

Der Justiziar - ja, es ist tatsächlich einer, unverkennbar durch die großzügig verzierte Rüstung mit einem Übermaß an kitschigem Gold - lacht hämisch, doch er rührt mich nicht noch einmal an.

"Ja, möglicherweise sehen wir uns wieder. Wenn Inquisitor Markis mit dir fertig ist, schickt er uns vielleicht die Reste. Und wenn dann noch Leben in dir ist, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es genießt, oh ja. Bis der große Tag kommt, an dem du auf dem Blutstein dein jämmerliches Dasein aushauchst, zum Wohle und zum Lobe der Herrlichkeit der Heiligen Unsichtbaren. So, und jetzt geht!", befiehlt er, an Orion gewandt. "Kennt Ihr die Route? Man verirrt sich leicht hier im Gebirge. Aber Ihr braucht nur dem breiten Hohlweg nach Norden zu folgen. Bis zum Fort bei den Mineralquellen ist es ein Marsch von zwei oder drei Tagen, wenn Ihr Euch eilt. Ihr werdet auf mehrere unserer Vorposten stoßen. Dort könnt Ihr Proviant aufnehmen."

"Gut zu wissen. Und keine Sorge, wir verlaufen uns nicht. Wir haben Karten", antwortet Orion lässig, obwohl das eine Lüge ist. Ich habe nur einen einzigen Blick auf eine Landkarte dieses Teils der Südlichen Zittergipfel geworfen, vor Tagen in Droknars Schmiede, aber eigentlich sollte das reichen... wenn ich nur wieder klar denken könnte! Jeder Knochen tut mir weh, und mein Kopf besonders, unablässig explodieren grellweiße und glühend rote Kugelblitze in dem Nebel, der noch immer mein Sichtfeld ausfüllt. Vielleicht kann Alesia etwas für mich tun, sobald wir hier weg sind... Na los, Orion... geh endlich voran, du verdammter Idiot, was stehst du hier noch rum!

"Dann gute Reise! Für die Unsichtbaren!", intoniert der Weißmantel schneidig. "Und überbringt Inquisitor Markis die besten Empfehlungen von Justiziar Isaiah! Vergesst nicht, ihm zu berichten, dass Ihr ohne mich wohl kaum so weit gekommen wärt!"

Aha. So heißt er also. Justiziar Isaiah... du widerliches Monster. Deinen Namen werde ich mir merken, verlass dich drauf!

Endlich setzen wir uns in Bewegung, es geht leicht bergan, und Feanor hat Mühe, mich unauffällig auf den Beinen zu halten, weil meine Gliedmaßen so sehr zittern. Der Schmerz zieht sich ein wenig zurück, und unter dem Pfeifen des auffrischenden Windes meine ich, die leisen Worte canthanischer Heilzauber zu hören. Neben uns stapfen die beiden Mantelritter Caron und Prem, versuchen, Orion, Claude, Feanor und Stephan in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, indem sie die Heldentaten, die sie in Kryta begangen haben, vor ihnen ausbreiten und aufzählen, wie viele 'dreckige Renegaten' sie vom Antlitz der Erde getilgt haben. Wir müssen sie loswerden, sobald wir weit genug von der Festung weg sind... dringend. Und ich muss Orion eine runterhauen dafür, dass er zugelassen hat, dass... nein. Eigentlich muss ich ihm gratulieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand anders in der Lage gewesen wäre, uns so kühl aus dieser Situation herauszureden. Wenn nur mein Kopf nicht so wehtäte... aber noch kann Feanor nicht wagen, die Heilzauber laut und offen zu sprechen, so dass sie ihre volle Wirkung entfalten, erst müssen wir unsere Wachhunde loswerden, und wir sind noch zu nah an der Feste, zu nah an den zwei oder drei Hundertschaften Weißmäntel... Und ich spüre Feanors Zorn über die erzwungene Tatenlosigkeit, seine Wut vibriert hinter mir, hüllt mich ein, als sei sie ein eigenständiges Wesen, völlig getrennt von ihm, ein pulsendes rotes Glühen, das sich immer weiter auszudehnen scheint und mich zittern lässt.

"He, du langes Elend."

Nachdem wir bereits eine Stunde oder länger unterwegs sind, versucht einer der beiden Mantelritter ein Gespräch mit Feanor, der bisher beharrlich geschwiegen hat. "Gab's die Rüstung auch in deiner Größe? Wo kommst du her? Hab so'nen Riesenkerl wie dich noch nie bei uns gesehen."

Feanor knurrt etwas Unverständliches zur Antwort, ich spüre, wie es in ihm brodelt. Sein Zorn wird überkochen... und es dauert nicht mehr lange.

"Glaubst du, Inquisitor Markis lässt uns zusehen, wenn er den beiden Rebellenhuren zeigt, wo der Hammer hängt?" Der Krieger stößt ein ekelhaft hohes, quietschendes Kichern aus, wie ein stumpfes Sägeblatt, das sich durch feuchtes Holz quält, und ich fühle Feanors Wut ins Unermessliche wachsen, und auch von Stephan, der schräg hinter mir geht und Alesia behutsam vor sich herschiebt, nehme ich Ähnliches wahr.

"Hehe, ja", mischt sich der zweite Weißmantel ein. "Das wäre fast so gut wie selbst Hand anzulegen. Die rote Hexe wäre mir ja zu kratzbürstig. Aber die kleine Kahlköpfige hier, da würde ich schon gern mal..."

Und das sind die letzten Worte, die jemals aus seinem dreckigen Spundloch kommen werden, denn mit einem lauten Wutschrei dreht Stephan sich um und reißt sich den weißgoldenen Helm vom Kopf.

"Jetzt reichts! Ich hör mir das nicht länger an!", brüllt er, und auch Feanor lässt mich los und wirbelt herum, zerrt sich den Helm herunter und wirft ihn hinter sich, schüttelt mit einem einzigen Schwung seine lange dunkelrote Mähne aus, tritt einen Schritt zurück, um mehr Raum zu gewinnen, und zieht gleichzeitig mit Stephan das Schwert.

Wie die grünen Augen eines Nebelkobolds leuchten die taubeneigroßen Smaragde auf dem Knauf und an den Enden der Parierstange des kostbaren Langschwerts, als Feanors Klinge fauchend durch die tiefhängenden Wolken pfeift. Mit dem kurzen, aber ohrenzerfetzenden Kreischen von Stahl auf Stahl durchschlägt sie die Rüstung des überraschten Mantelkriegers und trennt Kopf und rechte Schulter samt Arm vom Rest des Rumpfes. Parallel dazu findet die scharfe Schneide von Stephans Runenklinge ihren Weg zwischen Helm und Brustpanzer des zweiten Weißmantels. Dessen Kopf fällt zeitgleich mit dem seines Kameraden, beide plumpsen mit dumpfem Aufprall in den Schnee, rasselnd gefolgt von den schwer gerüsteten Körpern, aus denen das Blut in leuchtend roten Fontainen herauspulst wie aus einem Springbrunnen in Grenths Knochengarten in der Unterwelt, bevor es still im Schnee versickert. Stephan und Feanor stehen über den gefällten Feinden wie zwei Monumente zu Balthasars Ehren, auf leicht gebeugten, federnden Knien, die blutbefleckten Schwerter hoch über die Köpfe erhoben, brüllend vor Wut und lange aufgestauter Empörung, die sich nun endlich Bahn gebrochen hat, während wir anderen einfach nur stocksteif dastehen und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die unwirkliche Szene glotzen.

Der Schock über diese unerwartete Wendung, die ich nicht habe kommen sehen, zumindest nicht so bald, über den plötzlichen Blutgestank, und darüber, wie rasend schnell der Tod kommen kann, wenn er von solchen Ausnahmekämpfern wie Stephan und Feanor gebracht wird, mischt sich mit der Erleichterung darüber, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist. Die Stunden der Anspannung, die Misshandlungen, die Schmerzen, die Angst, dass unser Trick durchschaut wird, die Furcht, es nicht zu schaffen, zusammen mit der Kälte und dem erneuten Beweis für die unnachgiebige Tödlichkeit sowohl meines besten Freundes als auch des Mannes, den ich liebe, fordern ihren Tribut... und nicht nur von mir. Auch von Alesia. Nebeneinander stolpern wir rückwärts in die verschneite Böschung hinter uns und bleiben mit gesenktem Kopf zitternd darin hocken, versuchen mühsam, uns zu fassen, während uns die Tränen des Schrecks über die Wangen tröpfeln und dort langsam gefrieren.

Der Tod der Weißmäntel wäre vermeidbar gewesen. Wir hätten sie einfach verjagen können, wenn wir noch ein oder zwei Stunden weiter von der Festung wegmarschiert wären. Aber andererseits... haben sie es nicht verdient? Sadistische Ungeheuer waren sie, die sich gern an Alesias und meiner Folterung geweidet hätten, die ihren eigenen Schilderungen zufolge beim Gemetzel im Steinkreis von Denravi dabei waren und viele unserer Freunde von der Glänzenden Klinge abgeschlachtet haben. Und Feanor und Stephan haben ihnen ein schnelles und schmerzloses Ende beschert... das ist _mehr_, als sie verdient haben. _Viel_ mehr.

Nach Sekunden, die sich zu kleinen Ewigkeiten dehnen, betrachte ich, noch immer wie gelähmt, wie Stephan vor uns in die Knie sinkt und mit seinem Gürtelmesser unsere Fesseln durchtrennt. Er tätschelt kurz meine Schulter, und dann wendet er sich Alesia zu. Er zieht sie in die Arme, streichelt ihr Gesicht mit unbeholfenen Fingern, die noch immer in den Handschuhen der Weißmantel-Rüstung stecken, murmelt Worte in ihr Ohr, die ich nicht verstehe, bis sie sich schlaff an seine Brust sinken lässt und den Tränen der Erleichterung keinen Einhalt mehr gebietet.

Sieh an... Stephan und Alesia. Plötzlich muss ich lächeln. Wie kann es sein, dass mir das jetzt erst auffällt? Ich frage mich, ob sie ein reines Zweckverhältnis eingegangen sind, oder ob wohl mehr dahintersteckt... ich werde Alesia aushorchen, bei Gelegenheit. Und wo ist Feanor? Warum kommt er nicht...? Mein Blick hebt sich, findet ihn sofort. Er steht über den Kadavern der enthaupteten Weißmänteln und zischt hasserfüllte Worte auf Canthanisch auf sie hinunter. Flüche, ganz bestimmt. Ich muss ihn fragen, was sie bedeuten... aber eigentlich ist es unwichtig, oder nicht? Ich schüttele meine Mähne, versuche, Ordnung in meine verwirrten Gedanken zu bringen.

Orion und Claude lassen sich derweil neben mir nieder. Orion sagt irgendwas. Es klingt stolz und beifallheischend... ich nehme die Worte zwar nicht richtig wahr, kann mir allerdings denken, worum es geht und antworte pflichtschuldigst. "Gratulation zu deiner beeindruckenden schauspielerischen Leistung, Orion. Hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut. In tausend Jahren nicht. Damit könntest du direkt Geld verdienen", krächze ich aus meiner wunden Kehle, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er etwas erwidert, denn meine Augen und mein Bewusstsein sind allein auf Feanor gerichtet, der sich jetzt aus der Weißmantelrüstung schält und Brustpanzer, Beinschienen und die zugehörige dicke, lederne Untermontur voller Ekel weit von sich schleudert, bis er schließlich fast nackt im Schnee steht. Er heftet seinen Blick auf die wolkenumwogten fernen Gipfel, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, jeden Muskel angespannt. Dampf steigt von seinem erhitzten Körper auf, vermischt sich mit den dünnen Nebelschwaden. Seine Mähne flattert im Wind und er bebt vor Kälte und Abscheu, er scheint zu versuchen, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, nun, da alles vorbei ist, und den Hass und die Wut aus seinem Geist zu verbannen. Nur noch mit einem schmalen Lendentuch aus dunkelbraunem Leder bekleidet, wirkt seine hünenhafte Gestalt mit der hochgewölbten, trockenen Muskulatur mehr denn je wie das Meisterwerk eines außergewöhnlichen Bildhauers, und sein Anblick greift mir ans Herz, lässt einen dicken Kloß in meiner Kehle wachsen. Bitte, ihr Götter... lasst mich ihn behalten, nehmt ihn mir nicht auch noch weg...

Ich erhebe mich, ohne dass es mir recht bewusst wird, trete an seine Seite, lege eine Hand auf seinen muskulösen, gänsehautbedeckten Oberarm. Er wendet mir sein blasses Gesicht zu, versenkt seine so ungewöhnlichen mandelförmigen Augen, die im diffusen Licht des Nebeltages so dunkel schimmern wie mattpoliertes Palisander, in meine. Eine Vielzahl von Emotionen streitet sich darin - Liebe und Mitgefühl, gepaart mit dem Bedauern über seine erzwungene Tatenlosigkeit während der vergangenen Stunden, die letzten Überbleibsel des ungezügelten Zorns auf die Weißmäntel, die Erschütterung des Tötens... und noch etwas, das sich mir jedoch verschließt. Ich schlinge die Arme um seine Taille und presse mich an ihn, so fest ich kann, spüre die harten Muskelstränge seines Rückens unter meinen Händen, seine schweißbedeckte Haut an meiner Wange, fühle, wie sein Herz gegen meine Lippen pocht.

"Es tut mir so leid, _koishii_... dass du solche Schmerzen ertragen musstest... und ich keine Wahl hatte, als es untätig mitanzusehen", sagt er leise, während er die Arme um mich legt und mein Haar streichelt, und sein Zittern vibriert durch meinen Körper, wird zu meinem eigenen. "Wenn ich gekonnt hätte wie ich wollte, dann hätte ich diesem _wéichà zhùtou_ den Hals gebrochen..."

"Ich weiß... ich weiß, Feanor", murmele ich und drücke ihn noch fester.

"Ich musste mich erst fassen, wieder zu mir kommen... verzeih mir... aber jetzt werde ich mich endlich um deine Wunden kümmern..."

"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Feanor... und zieh dir erstmal etwas an. Sonst wirst du dir noch den Tod holen." Bedauern sticht eine lange, dünne Nadel in mein Herz, als ich mich zögernd von ihm löse. "Willst du nicht wenigstens das Lederwams und das Beinkleid der Mantelrüstung behalten? Vielleicht kannst du deine eigene Rüstung darüber tragen..."

"_Yǒngbù!_ Lieber würde ich erfrieren", zischt er hasserfüllt. "Aber mach dir keine Sorgen", fügt er etwas weicher hinzu. "Es wird schon gehen. Ich bin vorher schließlich auch zurechtgekommen."

"Wie du willst", seufze ich. "Ich habe das Dolyakfell in meinem Gepäck, falls dir zu kalt wird... und wenn du fertig bist, kannst du ja sehen, ob du mich reparieren kannst." Ich grinse schief, blicke zu den anderen hinüber, die sich ein paar Meter weiterbewegt haben, weg von den Kadavern unserer Feinde, sich leise miteinander unterhalten und ab und an zu uns hinüberschauen.

"Gut", sagt er leise, und endlich höre ich wieder so etwas wie ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme, auch wenn es sich noch nicht in seiner Miene zeigt. "Und dann sollten wir weitergehen. Sobald es dir wieder gut geht, _koishii... _uns allen. Wir sollten sehen, dass wir heute noch so weit wie möglich kommen. Es sind noch viele Meilen bis zu den Mineralquellen."

Ich stoße langsam die Luft aus und blicke meinem Atemdunst hinterher, bis er eins mit dem Nebel geworden ist. "Ja... schon", beginne ich. "Aber..." Ich seufze und breche ab.

"Aber?" Feanors kalte Finger streifen kurz meine Wange, er zieht die dunklen Brauen leicht zusammen.

"Ich... es ist wegen Chili", entgegne ich zögernd. "Sie müsste zumindest in der Nähe sein. Aber das ist sie nicht."


	69. Ein Stück Geschichte

**69. Ein Stück Geschichte**

Als das Zwielicht des Abends über uns hereinbricht und das grelle Weiß des Schnees in eine schattige, blaugraue Wattedecke verwandelt, aus der vereinzelte tote Baumskelette nach uns zu greifen scheinen wie schwarze Dämonenfinger, sind wir bereits seit einigen Stunden wieder unterwegs. Inzwischen haben wir den Hohlweg verlassen und marschieren nun, nachdem wir den vereisten Fluss auf einer breiten Brücke überquert haben, weiter nach Norden, zwar noch parallel zum Fluss, aber hoffentlich weit weg von den Stützpunkten der Weißmäntel, die sich am anderen Ufer befinden dürften, entlang des Weges zu der Feste, in der sich die Ratte Markis verschanzt. Zu unserer Linken erstreckt sich eine weite Wüste aus Firnschnee, durchsetzt mit großen, kantigen Findlingen. Dunkel und drohend ragen sie empor, erheben sich weiter im Westen, kaum noch sichtbar im nebeligen Dämmerlicht, immer höher und massiver, um schließlich ein Teil der steilen, schroffen Granitwände zu werden, die sich in düsterem Anthrazitgrau zu den mächtigen Berggipfeln verjüngen, deren majestätische Schneekappen unsichtbar hinter der dichten Wolkendecke verborgen liegen. Heute nacht wird es keinen Mond und keine Sterne geben, die den Weg für uns erhellen, nur das diffuse Geisterlicht, so typisch für Nebelnächte im Hochgebirge, das von überall und nirgendwo zugleich zu kommen scheint und den Dunst leuchten lässt wie verdichtetes, bleiches Spinnengespinst, in das der Nachtwind seine unheimlichen Trugbilder webt. Ich schaudere und reibe mir fröstelnd die Oberarme, während ich vorsichtig vorangehe, die Augen auf das dahinschwindende Tageslicht am Horizont gerichtet.

Wir halten direkt auf die Mineralquellen zu, aber es ist noch eine weite Strecke bis dahin. Vielleicht schaffen wir es morgen, wenn wir nicht aufgehalten werden... wenn wir uns nicht verirren. Nein, das wird nicht passieren, überlege ich mit erzwungener Zuversicht. Mein untrügliches Gefühl, das mich stets sicher nach Norden leitet, wird es nicht zulassen, obwohl dieser Pfad, wenn man ihn überhaupt so nennen kann, offensichtlich wenig begangen wird und die felsgesprenkelten Schneefelder in jeder Richtung gleich aussehen. Die großen Hufabdrücke wildlebender Dolyaks und die zierlicheren Fährten von Rotwild, Eisfüchsen und den Bergwölfen, deren klagender Gesang vielstimmig aus der Ferne durch die Dämmerung geistert, sind die einzigen Spuren, die in dieser Einöde aus Schnee und Eis von Leben zeugen. Wir wandern schweigend, konzentriert auf den schwierigen Weg, dessen Unebenheiten der Schnee trügerisch verdeckt. Ein Fehltritt auf einer groben Baumwurzel oder einem scharfkantigen Granitbrocken könnte böse Folgen haben... und bei aller aufgebotenen Heilkunst, ein gebrochener Knöchel in dieser kalten Einsamkeit wäre das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen können.

Meine Schrammen, die ich dem Zusammenstoß mit Justiziar Isaiah verdanke, haben Feanor und Alesia mit vereinten Kräften schnell zusammengeflickt, aber die Sorge um Chili frisst unablässig an meinem Herzen. Sie hätte längst wieder bei uns sein müssen, sie kann doch nicht derartig weit vorausgelaufen sein? Ich kann fühlen, dass sie lebt, aber es ist merkwürdig, als würde das Band, das uns miteinander verbindet, hin und her schwingen wie ein wabernder Schatten... ich kann es nicht einmal richtig beschreiben. Ist sie verletzt? Bewusstlos? Gefangen? Hat sie Schmerzen?  
Ich bleibe so abrupt stehen, dass Alesia, die hinter mir geht, in mich hineinrempelt.  
"Wir brauchen einen Rastplatz für die Nacht", verkünde ich. "Jetzt gleich."  
"Warum so eilig?", fragt Orion. "Kannst du schon nicht mehr? Mit dir ist aber auch gar nichts mehr los. Früher warst du ausdauernder." Er zeigt ein schiefes Grinsen, neckend und provozierend zugleich.  
Ich gehe nicht darauf ein, mir ist nicht nach Witzeln zumute. "Nicht mehr lange, und es ist vollkommen dunkel", belehre ich ihn. "Guck doch mal an dir runter! Kannst du in diesem dicken Nebel deine Füße noch sehen? Und das wird noch schlimmer werden! Noch eine Stunde, und wir irren hier herum wie Blinde in einem Heckenlabyrinth! Und außerdem..." Ich breche ab, beiße mir auf die Oberlippe.  
"Du sorgst dich um Chili." Feanor hat sich an meine Seite begeben, seine Finger berühren meine Hand. Seine Haut ist kalt, aber darunter ahne ich seine pulsierende Wärme, verführerische Geborgenheit in der Eiseskälte, allein durch seine Gegenwart.  
"Ja, Chili... sie hätte längst wieder da sein müssen. Sie ist schon viel zu lange weg! Und irgendetwas... ist mit ihr. Glaube ich. Vielleicht wurde sie vom Weg abgedrängt. Und wenn wir für eine Weile am selben Ort bleiben... wenn wir rasten für die Nacht... dann wird sie uns leichter finden. Zumindest hoffe ich das." Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus, hatte gar nicht so viel reden wollen.  
"Ich frage mich auch, wo sie ist", meint Feanor nachdenklich. "Und da es ohnehin bald stockfinster sein wird, spricht nichts dagegen, wenn wir jetzt einen Platz zum Übernachten finden."  
"Gut", grunzt Stephan, der seinen Helm abgenommen hat, um sich über den verschwitzten Nacken zu wischen. Er deutet mit dem Kinn nach Westen. "Dann lasst uns einen suchen, so lange wir noch ein bisschen Licht haben. Wir sollten uns den Berghang ansehen. Vielleicht gibt's da Höhlen."

In der Tat ist die schroffe Bergflanke durchsetzt mit unzähligen Spalten, Vertiefungen und weichkantigen Aushöhlungen, aus denen Wind und Wetter im Laufe der Jahrtausende das mürbere Gestein, das sie einst ausgefüllt hat, herausgewaschen haben. Wir erfühlen uns unseren Weg durch den Nebel, langsam und vorsichtig. Unsere Füße tasten über den unebenen Boden unter dem Schnee, unsere Hände über den kalten, unnachgiebigen Fels, bis wir schließlich auf eine breite Kluft im Gestein stoßen. Unsere vorsichtig hineingestreckten Arme treffen auf keinerlei Widerstand.  
"Ein Gang!" ruft Stephan und geht einen Schritt weit hinein. "Haaaallooo!"  
Ein schwaches Echo antwortet ihm, und wir lauschen mit angehaltenem Atem, ob noch eine weitere Antwort kommt, vielleicht von einem Wesen, das dort Quartier bezogen hat. Doch es ist nichts zu vernehmen außer unseren eigenen Atemzügen, dem fernen Lied der Wölfe und dem gespenstischen Ruf eines Uhus. Vielleicht sitzt er in einer der himmelhohen, windgebeugten Kiefern, die sich vereinzelt aus der verschneiten Ebene hinter uns erheben, wartet auf einen unvorsichtigen Schneehasen oder auf seine Gefährtin, um mit ihr gemeinsam die nächtliche Jagd zu beginnen...

"Habt ihr das Echo gehört? Das _ist_ eine Höhle", erklärt Stephan, und ich sehe seine Zähne bläulich aufschimmern, als er sich grinsend zu uns umdreht. "Hab ich doch gesagt! Und es ist keiner zu Hause."  
"Dann sehen wir uns das mal an", sagt Orion und drängelt sich an Stephan vorbei. "Geh beiseite, Dicker. Lass jemanden mit Verstand und Kunstfertigkeit vorausgehen. Bei den Göttern, das ist ja finster hier wie in einem Bärenarsch!"  
"Wo du schon überall warst...!", kichert Alesia, und Orion dreht sich zu ihr um, schenkt ihr einen humorlosen Blick.  
"Pah! Etwas mehr Respekt bitte! Ohne mich wärt ihr nicht mal hier", schnaubt er, und mit knisterndem Zischeln erhebt sich ein faustgroßer Ball aus bläulichem Licht über unseren Köpfen. Winzige Blitze umzucken das Objekt, dessen eisiger Schimmer die scharfkantigen Wände des Ganges beinahe taghell erleuchtet, während ich mich frage, wie ich Orions offenbar endgültig in den Himmel geschossenes Selbstbewusstsein in Zukunft ertragen soll.  
"So", erklärt er zufrieden und lässt den Lichtball eine elegante kleine Schleife drehen. "Das dürfte reichen. Ist das nicht großartig?"  
"Blaues Licht!", ruft Stephan. "Mir fehlen die Worte, o großer Zauberer. Was kann es noch, außer blau zu leuchten? Chai kochen? Mein Schwert schleifen? Meine Socken waschen?"  
"Die haben es nötig, wie?", gibt Orion zurück, und er kichert dabei, immer noch äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst. "Aber da wirst du schon selbst Hand anlegen müssen. Viel Spaß." Er gibt ein Geräusch von sich, als würde er an seiner eigenen Zunge ersticken, und schreitet weiter den engen, gewundenen Gang voran. Irgendetwas knackt und knirscht unter meinen Füßen, als würde ich über die leeren Chitinpanzer großer Käfer laufen. Ich schüttele mich vor Widerwillen.

Nach nur wenigen Schritten verbreitert sich der Felskorridor, das erdrückende Gestein um uns herum zieht sich zurück, bildet die schroffen Wände einer vielleicht dreißig Fuß langen, ellipsenförmigen Höhle mit mehreren nischenförmigen Ausbuchtungen, bläulich erleuchtet vom Eisschimmer der Lichtkugel, die Orion nun auf eine kleine Rundreise schickt. Das unruhige blaue Strahlen bricht sich auf mehreren spitzen Gesteinsbrocken von unterschiedlicher Größe, die sich den ebenen, staubbedeckten Boden mit einer Unmenge bleicher Knochen teilen. Also deshalb hat es so geknirscht unter den Sohlen meiner Stiefel!  
"Seht euch das an", ruft Alesia aus. "Hier sieht es aus wie auf einem Friedhof, über dem ein Wirbelsturm gewütet hat!" Sie weicht zurück, bis sie gegen Stephan stößt, der sogleich fürsorglich den Arm um sie legt, und kickt mit gerümpfter Nase gegen den Schädel eines großen Nagetiers.  
"Mir gefällt's", wirft Claude ein, lächelt sein Wolfslächeln. "Gemütlich!"  
Feanor lacht leise, während Alesia einen Laut des Ekels von sich gibt, und ich löse mich aus der Gruppe, gehe ein paar Schritte weiter in die Höhle hinein. Orions Lichtball folgt mir, ermöglicht mir eine genauere Untersuchung des Untergrunds, und reflektiert auf einem metallenen Gegenstand in einer dunklen Nische hinter einem großen Felsbrocken. Geduckt husche ich hin, taste vorsichtig in die Vertiefung hinein. Sie ist ziemlich groß und angefüllt mit plattgelegenen Zweigen, weich gepolstert mit den verfilzten Resten wolligen Fells. Meine Fingerspitzen finden das Metallstück, kalt gerundet und doch mit scharfen Kanten versehen, und ziehen es vorsichtig heraus.  
"Seht mal hier!" Ich halte das Etwas in die Höhe, das sich im bläulichen Licht als verbeulter und stellenweise angerosteter Helm eines Steingipfel-Kriegers entpuppt. Er ist schwer, ein paar Büschel langer grauer Haare kleben daran, und etwas bewegt sich klappernd darin - offenbar ist es dem hungrigen Vierbeiner, der den Zwerg hierher geschleppt hat, nicht gelungen, den Schädel aus dem Helm zu pulen.  
Stephan tritt näher heran, nimmt mir den stählernen Helm ab und dreht ihn zwischen seinen dicken Fingern hin und her, betrachtet ihn kurz und gibt ihn mir wieder zurück. "Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, sollten wir uns vielleicht einen anderen Lagerplatz suchen. Unser Gastgeber könnte zurückkommen, und dann würden wir ihn töten müssen. Oder _sie_. Und das wäre doch schade, wo er so guten Geschmack bewiesen hat, was seine Essgewohnheiten angeht."  
Er kichert leise, und ich falle ein. "Nach dem Motto, 'sie haben zwar eine harte Schale, aber innen sind sie weich und lecker'? Keine Sorge, Stephan... dieses Lager ist kalt, die Höhle ist verlassen. Schon lange. Riech doch mal."  
Ich hebe den Kopf, schnuppere demonstrativ die kalte, schwere Luft, und die anderen tun es mir nach. Es riecht nach nebelfeuchtem Felsenstaub und nach vermodernden Blättern und Zweigen. Aber nicht nach fauligem Fleisch. Nicht nach den scharfen Ausdünstungen eines wilden Tieres.  
"Also ich riech' nichts", konstatiert Stephan schließlich achselzuckend, nachdem er ein paar Mal geräuschvoll die Nase hochgezogen hat.  
"Eben. Hier drin haust schon seit Ewigkeiten nichts Lebendiges mehr. Wir können ruhig hierbleiben."  
Ich werfe den Helm samt Schädel zurück in die Felsnische und wische mir die Finger an meinem Beinkleid ab. Das Wildleder fühlt sich feucht und schmutzig an, und ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, wie ich aussehe - verdreckt und verwildert, mit zerzausten Haaren und blauen Flecken im Gesicht, das noch immer schmerzt von Justiziar Isaiahs Faustschlägen. Und während Stephan und Feanor die unzähligen abgenagten Knochen mit den Füßen am hintersten Rand der Höhle zu einem klappernden, wackeligen Haufen zusammenscharren, während Orion die Felswände abgeht, mit dem Kristallkopf seines Zweihandstabes dagegen tippt und das Gestein mit ein paar gemurmelten Worten in warme Glut versetzt, wobei er zur Melodie eines alten ascalonischen Gassenhauers _'ich kann alles-ich kann alles-und noch viel mehr'_ singt - schrecklich schief übrigens -... währenddessen schießt mir durch den Kopf, dass ich mich kaum noch daran erinnern kann, wie es ist, neue und saubere Dinge zu tragen. Wie es ist, wenn einem nicht ständig irgendetwas wehtut. Wie es ist, wenn es niemanden gibt, um den man sich so sehr sorgt, dass es einem fast das Herz zerreißt... niemanden, den man so sehr liebt. Und niemanden, der einem so sehr fehlt. Wenn das Herz leicht ist und die Zukunft voll goldener Versprechungen... wenn man _frei_ ist.  
Ich habe es vergessen. Und das ist auch besser so, denn all das wird nie mehr wiederkommen. Bis auf die sauberen Sachen... zumindest hoffe ich das, überlege ich mit erzwungenem Pragmatismus und schlucke den Kloß in meiner Kehle hinunter, ehe er so groß wird, dass ich wieder anfange zu heulen. Du flennst einfach zu viel, Tari. Immer noch. Dabei sollte dir inzwischen doch ein so dickes Fell gewachsen sein, dass dich jedes Dolyak darum beneidet...

Bald schon ist es so warm in der Höhle, dass ich beinahe anfange zu schwitzen. Feanor hockt neben mir auf dem ausgebreiteten Dolyakfell und betrachtet mit ausdrucksloser Miene, aus der er höflicherweise jede Skepsis verbannt hat, wie Alesia mehrere Handvoll Trockenfleischstreifen, einen Laib zerbröseltes Brot, in grobe Stücke gehackten Käse, getrocknete Apfelringe, Rosinen und erbärmlich dürre orangefarbene Wurzeln in den flachen Blechtopf wirft, den Stephan nun schon seit so vielen Tagen in seinem Gepäck herumschleppt, ohne dass wir ihn hätten brauchen können. Das verbeulte Küchenutensil ruht auf einigen großen, von Orion in hellrote Glut versetzten Steinen. Geschmolzener Schnee blubbert darin, Dampf steigt auf und windet sich in Richtung der hohen, in geheimnisvollem Dunkel verborgenen Decke der Höhle, ersetzt die Nebelschwaden, die die kleine Felsenkammer zuvor erfüllt haben. Er bildet fantastische, rötlich angehauchte Formen und Figuren, Wolkengesichter und Gespenster in langen Roben, die aus dem Nichts erscheinen und sofort wieder verschwinden.

"Woher hast du das ganze Zeug?" Misstrauisch blicke ich in das eben noch klare Wasser, das sich dank der mannigfaltigen Zutaten schnell in ein dickflüssiges, brodelndes Eintopfinferno verwandelt, das fast so schlimm aussieht wie es riecht.  
"Habe ich dem Smutje auf dem Zwergenschiff abgeschwatzt. Riecht gut, nicht? Bald gibt's was Warmes." Alesia lächelt verheißungsvoll und schnuppert den aufsteigenden Dampf, rührt mit einem langstieligen Holzlöffel in der Brühe herum. Ich ziehe mich etwas zurück, rümpfe die Nase. Wie das Trockenfleisch stinkt! Alesias Kochkünste sind legendär - oder berüchtigt, je nach dem, wie man es betrachtet, und dieser Eintopf wird bestimmt ein Meisterwerk.  
"Das riecht, als würdest du einen von Claudes Knochenschrecks kochen", maule ich und verziehe das Gesicht. "Hättest du nicht wenigstens das Trockenfleisch weglassen können?"  
"Das geht tatsächlich", wirft Claude beiläufig ein. Er streckt die Beine in Richtung Kochstelle aus und streicht mit den Fingerkuppen über die in gespenstischem Gelbgrün glühenden Edelsteine, die in den verästelten Kopf seines hölzernen Zweihandstabes eingesetzt sind. "In Cantha soll das üblich sein, habe ich gehört."  
"Was? In Cantha werden _Knochendiener_ gegessen?"

Claude nickt ernsthaft, und ich spüre, wie mein Magen sich in einen komplizierten Knoten schlingt. "Das ist ja... _widerlich_... stimmt das wirklich?"  
Feanor dreht sich zu mir um und lächelt schief. "Es ist vielleicht nicht allgemein _üblich_, so wie Claude sagte... das wäre übertrieben. Aber es stimmt schon, es gibt Rezepte dafür. Die Großmeisterin Kuju, der im Kloster von Shing Jea die Ausbildung der Nekromanten untersteht, ist berühmt für ihre Dienerpastetchen. Unter anderem. Sie pflegt zu sagen, dass man das Beste aus den _'lieben Kleinen'_ machen muss, da doch ihre Lebensspanne so kurz ist."  
Ich unterdrücke ein Würgen. Schon mit gewöhnlichem Fleisch tue ich mich schwer, aber bei der Vorstellung, eins dieser stinkenden Wesen zu verspeisen, die weder richtig lebendig sind noch richtig tot, wird mir endgültig übel. "Hast du die etwa auch gegessen während deiner Zeit im Kloster?"  
Feanor nickt, hebt entschuldigend die Hände. "Man kommt kaum darum herum, wenn man bei der Großmeisterin die Wege des Nekromanten erlernt, und sei es auch nur als sekundäre Profession." Er grinst, ein ganz klein wenig boshaft. "Außerdem schmecken sie gar nicht schlecht. Alles eine Frage der richtigen Gewürze."  
"Bei den Göttern", ich rolle mit den Augen, muss schon beinahe wieder lachen, als ich bemerke, dass er tatsächlich versucht, mich aufzuziehen - "was du alles schon im Mund gehabt hast... und wenn ich bedenke, dass ich dich _geküsst_ habe...!"  
Feanor lehnt sich zurück, bis seine Oberarme die meinen berühren, kreuzt die langen Beine und schaut mir ins Gesicht, der warme Schein des glühenden Gesteins tanzt in seinen Augen, setzt seinen Blick in Flammen. "Und es hat dir sogar gefallen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", sagt er sanft, leise genug, dass die anderen ihn nicht hören. "Nicht wahr?"  
Ich muss lächeln. Oh ja... das hat es, und der Gedanke an seine Lippen auf meinen schickt eine Flut pochender Wärme durch meine Gliedmaßen und winzige Schweißperlen auf meine Stirn. Nur nicht in Erinnerungen versinken, nur nicht daran denken, was sein könnte, wenn... nicht jetzt. Ich muss erst noch so vieles tun...  
"Es war besser als Alesias Eintöpfe", necke ich, doch der Witz klingt lahm und angestrengt, und ich senke die Augen, starre auf meine Finger, zupfe am weichen Pelzbesatz meiner Stiefel herum und kratze an den blassroten Striemen, die die Fesseln an meinen Handgelenken hinterlassen haben. In meinem Inneren herrscht Chaos, meine Gedanken und Emotionen springen unkontrolliert hin und her wie demenzkranke Kaninchen auf der Flucht vor dem Fuchs. Die letzten Tage und Wochen zehren an meiner Substanz, und ich wünschte, es läge alles endlich hinter mir, dieser Gewaltmarsch durch die Berge, die Vernichtung der Schlüsselfiguren des Weißen Mantels... und meine Rache. Ich schließe die Lider, und Ruriks Gesicht taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf wie eine goldene Vision aus der Dunkelheit. Ich ertrinke in seinem warmen Bernsteinblick, in dem zärtlichen Lächeln auf seinen stolzen Zügen, das allein für mich reserviert war... und Schuldgefühle stürzen sich auf meine Seele wie ein Rudel hungriger schwarzer Wölfe auf ein angebundenes Lämmchen, weil mir plötzlich klar wird, dass ich seit mehr als einem Tag überhaupt nicht an ihn gedacht habe. Vergib mir, Liebster... vergib mir alles, was ich versäumt habe, alles, was ich getan habe und alles, was ich noch tun werde... ich berge das Gesicht in den Händen und sinke in mich zusammen. Wenn Chili nur wieder hier wäre, Gefährtin, Seelenschwester, verständnisvolle Trösterin, einzige lebendige Erinnerung an ein blühendes Ascalon und an ein Märchen, das zerplatzt ist wie eine schillernde Kugel aus hauchdünnem, mundgeblasenem Glas unter dem schweren Eisenstiefel eines Kriegers...

"Was ist mit dir?", fragt Feanor, leise und besorgt, legt eine warme Hand auf meine Schulter.  
"Schwindelig und Kopfschmerzen", entgegne ich erstickt, und es ist tatsächlich nur eine halbe Lüge.  
"Du hast vorhin gesagt, sie wären weg..." Er legt seine Fingerspitzen an meine Schläfe, spricht einen leisen Heilzauber. Ich spüre, dass er mich ansieht, doch ich blicke nicht auf. Das Pochen in meinem Kopf lässt nach, aber nicht das Reißen in meinem Herzen.  
"Besser?"  
Ich nicke schwach, lehne mich an seine Schulter und halte die Augen geschlossen, versuche, an nichts zu denken und nichts zu sehen, versuche, mich zu freuen, dass ich noch lebe, dass wir alle es mehr oder weniger unverletzt geschafft haben, unerkannt mitten durch die Armee des Feindes zu marschieren. Wenn Chili nur endlich käme! Feanor legt seinen Arm um mich, und ich versuche zu schlafen, damit die Zeit schneller vergeht, doch es gelingt nicht. Die Gespräche der anderen... nein, falsch. _Orions Monolog_, der noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten seine heutigen Heldentaten rekapituliert, laut genug, dass auch ja niemand etwas verpasst, formt ungebetene Bilder in der warmen orangebraunen Dunkelheit hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern. Bilder von Schnee und Eis und Weißmantelhorden, von dem brutalen Justiziar und den von Stephan und Feanor enthaupteten Mantelrittern, von ihrem Blut, das den unschuldigen Schnee in stinkenden roten Matsch verwandelt.

"Na komm, wach auf. Essen ist fertig." Jemand stupst sanft gegen mein Knie, und ich schrecke hoch. Bin ich doch eingenickt? Ich blinzele orientierungslos in die flache Schüssel aus verschrammtem Holz mit dampfendem Irgendwas darin, die Feanor mir unter die Nase hält. Es riecht angebrannt und... _komisch_, aber mein Magen knurrt, und so nehme ich den Teller mit vom Schlaf zittrigen Händen entgegen, tapfer entschlossen, den misshandelten Lebensmitteln die Stirn zu bieten.  
"Was hast du bloß damit gemacht?", quengele ich die mir gegenübersitzende Alesia an und rühre argwöhnisch mit dem Löffel in dem dickflüssigen Brei, in dem der mitgekochte Käse lange bleiche Fäden zieht und die Rosinen mich anglotzen wie die funkelnden schwarzen Augen eines amorphen Schleimwesens. Die orangefarbenen Wurzeln haben die Hitzeattacke auf ihre Konsistenz nicht überlebt, sind vollkommen verkocht und in der dicken Pampe aufgegangen, ohne sichtbare Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ich ziehe die Oberlippe hoch und probiere mit Todesverachtung, würge das Zeug hinunter, so schnell ich kann, damit der merkwürdig muffig-süßliche Geschmack, der an fauliges Obst und abgestandene Brühe erinnert, gar nicht erst Gelegenheit bekommt, sich in meiner Mundhöhle auszubreiten, während Stephan Alesias Kochkünste in den höchsten Tönen lobt. Was ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten war.

"Magst du noch?" Ich halte Feanor meine Schüssel hin, nachdem ich sorgfältig um das glibberige, aufgeweichte Trockenfleisch herumgelöffelt habe. Der geschmolzene Käse liegt wie ein Stein in meinem Magen.  
Er nimmt den Teller stirnrunzelnd entgegen. "Du solltest das aufessen, _koishii_. Du hast einen harten Tag gehabt. Dein Körper braucht Kraft."  
"Du hast auch einen harten Tag gehabt, und du bist viel größer als ich. Also brauchst du auch mehr Kraft. Los, nimm schon." Ich weigere mich, die Schüssel zurückzunehmen, lehne mich wieder an seine Schulter. "Dir scheint es ja zu schmecken."  
"Dem Vergleich mit Großmeisterin Kujus Dienerpastetchen hält es mühelos stand." Feanor schüttet eine dicke Schicht seines scharfen roten canthanischen Gewürzes über die unansehnlichen Fleischklumpen, schiebt sich die Brocken mithilfe seiner zierlichen Eßstäbchen in den Mund und schluckt schnell, beinahe ohne zu kauen. Schmeckt vielleicht doch nicht so gut. Ich grinse.

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachte ich Stephan, der gerade den Topf ausgekratzt hat und sich nun im Schneidersitz zurechtsetzt. Er zieht sein Runenschwert blank, legt die Klinge mit der Breitseite auf seiner Wade ab und fixiert das Schwert an der linken Schulter. Dann angelt er seinen kleinen Schleifstein aus der Schale mit Schneewasser, in der er ihn eingeweicht hatte, und beginnt, ihn mit langen, kreischenden Strichen an der Schneide entlangzuziehen, die in meinen Ohren gellen wie die kakophonischen Brunftschreie eines monströsen, blasphemischen Insektenvolks in einem unheimlichen, lichtlosen Dschungel. Ich halte mir die Ohren zu, konzentriere mich auf das viel erfreulichere Schauspiel der hellen Funken glühenden Stahls, die durch das rötliche Licht in der Höhle sprühen, nach oben steigen und herabfallen wie Sternensplitter... wie die Lichter, die in Chilis Augen leuchten, wenn sie stolz ist oder einfach nur zufrieden. Wo bleibt sie nur... die Sorge um sie verwandelt meinen Magen in einen heißen, harten Felsbrocken, der schmerzhaft gegen Rippen und Brustbein drückt.

"Willst du auch?" Stephan hält Feanor den Schleifstein entgegen, nachdem er endlich fertig ist und ich beinahe taub geworden bin, doch dieser schüttelt den Kopf und winkt ab.  
"Gib mir mal." Ich strecke meine Hand nach dem Stein aus, Stephan lässt ihn hineinfallen, und ich ziehe mit der anderen Hand meinen Tanto aus dem Stiefel. Mit irgendetwas muss ich mich ablenken, und die Klinge hat keinen Schliff mehr gehabt, seit ich sie in der Grooble-Schlucht von dem Zwergenhändler erstanden habe. Ich will gerade beginnen, die Schneide über den Stein zu ziehen, als sich Feanors Finger um mein Handgelenk schließen wie eine stählerne Schraubzwinge.  
"Nicht!", zischt er scharf. "Was tust du denn da?"  
"Was denn?" Ich blicke irritiert in sein beinahe erschrockenes Gesicht. "Ich habe diesen Dolch jetzt seit einem halben Jahr und habe ihn oft benutzt... er muss doch mal geschliffen werden!"  
"Ja... vielleicht. Aber bestimmt nicht damit!" Feanor wirft dem groben Schleifstein einen verächtlichen Blick zu. "Zeig mal her. Das ist doch ein canthanischer _tantō_, oder nicht? Ich wollte ihn mir immer mal aus der Nähe ansehen und dich fragen, wo du ihn überhaupt her hast. Aber irgendwie bin ich nie dazu gekommen... es kam immer etwas dazwischen."

Ich lasse es zu, dass Feanor mir den Dolch aus den Fingern pflückt, die durch seinen harten Griff fast gefühllos geworden sind. "Ja, es ist ein canthanisches Messer. Und warum darf ich es nicht schleifen?"  
"Weil das nur ein Experte tun sollte", murmelt Feanor und hält die blitzblanke Klinge gegen das Licht, wendet sie hin und her, so dass sie in der roten Glut der aufgeheizten Steine aufflammt wie ein feuriger Kometenschweif, mustert den leuchtenden Stahl mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. "Eine laienhafte Politur kann eine canthanische Klinge unrettbar ruinieren... mit diesem groben Stein würdest du sie für immer zerstören! _Zāolé_... ich brauche besseres Licht!" Er schnippt mit den Fingern, und eine weißgoldene Lichtkugel steigt über uns in die Höhe, gießt ihre Strahlen über uns beide aus, ruhig und stetig wie eine Miniatursonne.  
"Huch...!", mache ich und ducke mich erschrocken. "Du kannst das auch?"  
Feanor lächelt sein unmerkliches Lächeln. "Ich dachte, das hättest du inzwischen mitbekommen. Auch Ritualisten gebieten über die Luftmagie, _koishii_. Sie machen nur nicht so viel Aufhebens davon."  
"He!", ruft Orion. "War das eine Anspielung?"  
Doch Feanor schmunzelt nur, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ernst wird und er mit der Begutachtung des Dolches fortfährt. Seine Fingerspitzen gleiten vorsichtig, beinahe ehrfürchtig über den Rücken der Klinge, er wendet sie im taghellen Leuchten der Lichtkugel hin und her. "Sie hat ein paar Kratzer abbekommen... ein oder zwei kleine Scharten, nichts, was eine gute Politur nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte... das war einmal ein Langschwert, ein _katana_. Siehst du die Krümmung der Klinge? Ein _tantō _ist üblicherweise vollkommen gerade. Und die Spitze wäre größer."  
Ich rücke näher an ihn heran und blicke über seine Schulter. Sein Haar kitzelt meine Nase, und ich sauge unwillkürlich seinen Geruch tief in mich ein, warm und aufregend und vertraut zugleich. "Ich weiß... Rurik hat auch gesagt, es wäre ein gekürztes Katana..."  
Feanor bewegt den Kopf, schaut mich aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Hat er das? Dann muss er einiges von canthanischen Waffen verstanden haben... erstaunlich..."  
Ich fühle einen kleinen, irrationalen Stich der Kränkung. "Was bitte ist daran _erstaunlich_? Natürlich hat er das. Er war ein Prinz und ein Krieger und kein ungebildeter Bauerntölpel! _Natürlich_ hat er etwas von Schwertern und überhaupt von Blankwaffen verstanden, egal wo sie geschm..."  
"Schhh... ist ja gut. So habe ich es nicht gemeint, Tari." Feanors Stimme klingt beruhigend, aber mit einer Spur Schärfe, bevor er sich wieder meinem Dolch zuwendet. Er dreht und wendet ihn im Licht, betrachtet ihn von allen Seiten und aus allen möglichen Winkeln.

"Diese Klinge ist das Werk eines Meisters", murmelt er schließlich. "Der _hamon_ ist außergewöhnlich... _o choji midare_ mit wunderschönen _nioi_... das _jihada_ ist ungeheuer lebendig, und so fein, dass man es mit bloßem Auge kaum erkennen kann... und das _jitetsu_ ist beinahe dunkelblau, siehst du das?"  
"Bestimmt", entgegne ich mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Wenn ich wüsste, wovon du redest. Was ist der _hamon_? Und... _scho__...schi_...? Ich verstehe kein Wort!"  
"Der _hamon_ ist die Härtelinie", erklärt Feanor gedankenverloren, den Blick unverwandt auf den Dolch gerichtet, "und _o choji midare_ ist ihre Form. Wie große unregelmäßige Nelkenblüten. Siehst du? Hier." Ohne den Stahl zu berühren, folgt seine Fingerspitze beinahe ehrfürchtig der gewölkten, hell leuchtenden Härtelinie der Klinge, die an einigen wenigen Stellen fast bis an den Klingenrücken heranreicht. Inzwischen sind auch die anderen näher herangerückt, verfolgen interessiert seine Ausführungen.  
"_Nioi_ nennt man diese glitzernden hellen Stellen, die wie verwaschener Sternenstaub aussehen... oder wie die Gischt des Ozeans, die die Morgensonne eingefangen hat... hier, schau, an der oberen Linie des _hamon_... und hier, diese winzigen grellen Spritzer außerhalb des _hamon_, wie kristalline Sterne, das sind _nie_... es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht die ganze Terminologie übersetzen. Für einige Begriffe gibt es in eurer Sprache keine Entsprechung, weil eure Klingen ganz anders gefertigt werden. Aber eins dürfte feststehen... dieser _tantō_ ist sehr alt, mit einer alten, aber guten Politur. Niemand in Cantha fertigt heute noch Klingen von solcher Schönheit. Die Effizienz blieb zwar die gleiche, wird aber heutzutage meist durch Magie erreicht. Diese Pracht in der Ausführung sieht man heute nicht mehr... das Wissen und das Können der Schwertschmiede der alten Zeit ist über die Jahrhunderte verlorengegangen, seit die Bandenkriege und der Bürgerkrieg im Süden das Land ins Chaos gestürzt haben. Da werden Unmengen von Klingen benötigt, und kein Schmied hat mehr die Zeit, sich wochen- oder gar monatelang mit einem einzigen Werkstück aufzuhalten. Die heutigen canthanischen Schwerter und Dolche sind weitaus schlichter. Mehr Waffe als Kunstwerk, verstehst du? Während diese Klinge beides ist... und beides in Perfektion."

Feanor holt tief Luft und hustet kurz. Ich habe es selten erlebt, dass er so viel auf einmal geredet hat. Alesia reicht ihm einen Wasserschlauch, und er nimmt einen tiefen Schluck, räuspert sich. "Es muss ein altes Erbstück sein. Solche habe ich bisher nur in der kaiserlichen Sammlung in Kaineng gesehen... der Kaiser ist ein großer Freund und Kenner alter Klingen und besitzt eine Kollektion, die nicht ihresgleichen hat. Wie bist du daran gekommen?"  
Ich schmiege mich zurück an seine Schulter und hefte meinen Blick auf die schimmernde Waffe, die ich so oft gedankenlos in jene Feinde gerammt habe, die mir zu nahe gekommen waren, als dass ich noch auf sie hätte schießen können. Kann es wirklich sein, dass sie so etwas Besonderes ist, abgesehen von dem ideellen Wert, den sie für mich hat?  
"Ich habe sie in den Nördlichen Zittergipfeln gekauft... von einem Zwerg in der Groobleschlucht. Eigentlich wollte ich einen Langbogen, aber er hatte keinen. Der Dolch war das einzig schöne Stück, das er anzubieten hatte, und ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt."  
"Das wundert mich nicht... ich frage mich, wie eine antike canthanische Klinge in die Zittergipfel kommt... wie viel hast du dafür bezahlt?"  
Ich kratze mich hinter dem Ohr, schiebe meine zerzauste Mähne zurück. Plötzlich scheint alles wieder so lebendig, die wenigen märchenhaft schönen Tage in den atemberaubenden Höhlen der Groobleschlucht, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als wir noch keine Ahnung hatten, was uns bevorsteht... "Sie war ziemlich teuer. Vierzehn Platinbarren. Damals war das alles, was ich noch übrig hatte."  
Feanors Kopf fliegt herum, so dass seine Haarspitzen über meine Wangen peitschen, die Augen ungläubig geweitet. "_Vierzehn_ Platinbarren? Für diese Klinge? Und das nennst du _teuer_? Sie kann gut das Tausendfache wert sein, wenn nicht mehr!"  
"Du... du spinnst ja! Bist du sicher?", flüstere ich. Mir wird ganz flau, als Feanor nachdrücklich nickt.  
"Da... da ist eine Inschrift auf einer Seite. Schriftzeichen. Das hast du bestimmt gesehen, nicht? Kannst du sie lesen? Vielleicht steht da, wem sie gehört hat? Oder wann sie geschmiedet wurde?"  
Feanor senkt den Blick zurück auf den schimmernden Dolch, dreht ihn im Sonnenglanz der kleinen Lichtkugel hin und her. "Ich habe sie gesehen, ja... aber die Schönheit der Klinge selbst hat mich abgelenkt. Sehen wir mal. Das ist ein sehr altertümliches Hochcanthanisch... es bedeutet... wenn ich es richtig lese... _Ich bringe den Tod ... und schenke das Leben_."  
"Versteh ich nicht", lässt Stephan sich vernehmen. "Das widerspricht sich doch." Er hebt zu spät die Hand, um einen von Herzen kommenden Rülpser zu unterdrücken.  
"Ferkel", kommentiert Alesia liebevoll. "Und es widerspricht sich _nicht_. Dem Feind bringt er den Tod, und schenkt damit dem, der ihn führt, das Leben."  
"Hmm, achso, naja. Da hast du recht. Wie immer." Stephan schenkt Alesia einen schmelzenden Blick, den sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln erwidert.  
"Schade", murmle ich. "Ich hatte gedacht, da steht vielleicht ein Datum."  
"Nein", meint Feanor. "So etwas würde nicht auf der Klinge selbst stehen. Wenn du mehr über den _tantō_ wissen willst, dann müsste ich die Montierung abnehmen und mir die Angel ansehen. Vielleicht hat der Schmied dort Informationen angebracht, oder hat sie sogar signiert."  
Ich lächele ihm zu. "Dann tu das. Du kannst es doch selbst kaum abwarten, oder?"  
Feanors Lächeln verbreitert sich, und er nickt kaum merklich. Er umwickelt die Klinge mit dem weichen Tuch, das er immer zur Pflege seines eigenen Schwertes verwendet, und zieht eins seiner Esstäbchen aus einer der Taschen seines Kilts. "Das ist aus Bambus. Ich hoffe, es ist stabil genug für diese Aufgabe."  
Er legt den Dolch auf seinen Oberschenkel und versucht, mit dem Stäbchen den ersten der beiden kleinen Stifte herauszudrücken, die den seidenbandumwickelten Griff mit der Angel verbinden. Die mächtigen Muskeln seines Unterarms und die dicken Venen unter seiner Haut treten hervor wie Stricke, und sein Gesicht färbt sich eine Spur dunkler. "Sie sitzen sehr fest... ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie nachher wieder einfügen kann, ich habe kein Werkzeug dafür hier. Soll ich trotzdem weitermachen? Es ist deine Entscheidung, es ist ja dein _tantō."_  
"Ja... mach weiter. Ich möchte das Geheimnis gern kennen, wenn es eins zu ergründen gibt. Und ich könnte es dir ohnehin nicht antun, jetzt aufhören zu müssen", erwidere ich lächelnd.

Nach einer Weile ist es endlich vollbracht, Feanor zieht vorsichtig den Griff von der Angel und entfernt das zierliche Stichblatt samt den dünnen Kupferplättchen, die es vom Heft und von der altersdunklen, vergoldeten Schwertzwinge trennen. Als die lange, keilförmige Angel schließlich zum Vorschein kommt, fast so breit wie die Klinge selbst und vollkommen verrostet, entringt sich Stephan ein leiser Ausruf der Enttäuschung, doch Feanor lässt sich nicht beirren. Er beäugt den mit feinem, dunkelrotem Rost bedeckten Heftzapfen sorgfältig.

"Die Angel ist gekürzt, ohne Zweifel, damit der Griff nicht zu lang wird für einen _tantō_", sagt er schließlich. "Und hier sind Schriftzeichen, eine Signatur... aber... das kann doch nicht sein? _Méi fa'ér!_" Er spricht noch weiter, ungläubig flüsternd auf Canthanisch, hat uns offenbar vollkommen vergessen.  
"Was, Feanor?", unterbreche ich seine Selbstgespräche, denn die Neugier lässt mich ungeduldig werden. "Was steht denn da? Nun mach's nicht so spannend! Sag doch!" Am liebsten würde ich auf und ab hüpfen wie ein kleines Mädchen.  
"Wenn die Klinge echt ist, dann stammt sie von einem berühmten Schmied. Oder sie ist eine Fälschung. Aber dann ist es die beste, die ich je gesehen habe. Hier... schau." Er hält die rostige Angel, die so frappant mit der auf Hochglanz polierten Klinge kontrastiert, schräg unter die helle Lichtkugel. "Hier sind zwei Reihen Schriftzeichen... links steht der Name des Schmiedes... _Hattori Kunimitsu_, mit seinem Markenzeichen, dem Symbol der Kirschblüte... Das allein wäre schon eine Sensation, jedenfalls, wenn es nicht _gimei_ ist... Er war einer der größten Meister aller Zeiten, und nur wenige seiner Werke haben die Jahrhunderte überdauert... man kann sie an einer Hand abzählen. Die meisten gingen im Jadewind verloren."  
"Im _Jadewind_?"  
"Eine Katastrophe, die Cantha vor zweihundertfünfzig Jahren heimsuchte und fast den ganzen Kontinent verheerte... davon erzähle ich ein anderes Mal, _koishii_... die rechte Reihe Schriftzeichen bezeichnen den, für den Kunimitsu die Klinge fertigte, und das Jahr, in dem er es tat. _Für Prinz Niun Tah. Im Jahre 828 unter der gesegneten Herrschaft von Kaiser Xiang Tah II."_  
"Im Jahre 828... dann ist der Dolch... zweihundertfünfzig Jahre alt? Bei allen Göttern... das ist eine lange Zeit..."  
Doch Feanor schüttelt den Kopf. "Nein. Gemeint ist das Jahr 828 des canthanischen Kalenders. Das entspricht dem Jahr 328 nach dem mouvellianischen Kalender, der in Tyria angewendet wird."  
"Was? Das... das würde bedeuten..." Ich fühle meine Augen immer größer werden. Die hohe Kunst der Mathematik war noch nie meine Paradedisziplin, aber dieser einfache Rechenaufgabe gelingt selbst mir. "Das würde bedeuten, dass er... fast... _siebenhundertfünfzig Jahre_ alt ist?"  
Feanor nickt, betrachtet den Dolch voller Respekt, dreht ihn auf die andere Seite. "Und auf der anderen Seite der Angel... hier hat Kunimitsu festgehalten, dass er selbst das _katana_ in einen _tantō _umgearbeitet hat, nachdem Prinz Niun Tah es zerbrach... im Kampf mit einem Gott."  
Stephan stößt einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Bei Balthasars heiligen Eiern! Glaubst du, das Ding ist echt, Feanor?"  
"Um ganz sicher zu gehen, müsste man den Dolch einem Experten vorlegen, einem der kaiserlichen Gutachter vielleicht. Aber ein bisschen verstehe ich auch von der Beurteilung antiker Klingen... und ja, ich halte ihn für echt."  
"Süße Melandru..." Mir fehlen die Worte, und ich lange nach vorn, ziehe ehrfürchtig meine Fingerspitzen über die kalte, leuchtende Oberfläche des Dolches.  
"Niemals die Klinge berühren!", mahnt Feanor, doch ich höre kaum zu. Ich denke darüber nach, dass der Dolch bereits über fünfhundert Jahre alt war, als in Ascalon der Große Nordwall gebaut wurde. Welche Ereignisse hat diese Klinge mitangesehen, die später in die Weltgeschichte eingegangen sind? Wer waren all die Menschen, die Krieger, die sie über die Jahrhunderte bei sich getragen haben? Deren Leben sie gerettet hat? Deren Tod sie war? Und ich stelle mir vor, wie vor unendlich vielen Jahren, vor _siebenhundertfünfzig_ Jahren, der berühmte Schmied Kunimitsu in seiner dunklen Werkstatt saß und den glühenden Stahl wieder und wieder erhitzte, faltete und zusammenschmiedete, bis er endlich mit dem Material zufrieden war und ihm schließlich die Form eines prächtigen Langschwerts gab, dessen in einen Dolch verwandelte Überreste hier vor mir liegen, die ich nun berühre, so wie der Schmied sie vor so unendlich langer Zeit berührt hat, und der canthanische Prinz, der sein erster Besitzer war...

"Im Kampf mit einem _Gott_? Steckt da eine Legende dahinter?", fragt Alesia unterdessen und unterbricht damit meine wirbelnden Gedanken.  
Feanor nickt, schluckt trocken. "Ja. Da gibt es etwas... aber es ist nur ein Märchen. Zumindest wird es allgemein dafür gehalten. Aber nachdem ich die Klinge gesehen habe, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher... möchtet ihr die Geschichte hören?"  
Wir alle stimmen eifrig zu und drängeln ihn, mit der Erzählung zu beginnen, doch Feanor besteht darauf, zuerst die Montierung wieder anzubringen. Es ist eine mühselige Aufgabe, die kleinen Bambusstifte, die, wie Feanor erklärt, _mekugi_ genannt werden, wieder in den Griff einzulassen, und es gelingt nur mit sanfter Gewalt, doch endlich ist die Arbeit geschafft.

"Du musst auf ihn achtgeben wie auf einen Schatz, denn genau das ist er. Du hast jetzt die Verantwortung für dieses Meisterwerk, _koishii_. Du bist jetzt sein Hüter. Er ist nicht nur eine herrliche Waffe und ein unvergleichliches Kunstwerk. Er ist auch ein Stück Geschichte." Feanors Gesicht ist ernst, aber seine Augen leuchten, als er mir den _tantō _wieder in die Hände legt. "Und du darfst ihn nicht mehr benutzen... es wäre ein zu großes Unglück, wenn dieser Klinge etwas zustieße. Ich gebe Dir einen von meinen eigenen Dolchen für den Nahkampf. Und wenn wir in Cantha sind, dann muss der Kaiser davon erfahren, dass eine Kunimitsu-Klinge wiedergefunden wurde. Alle seine Werke, die noch übrig sind, gelten als Nationalschätze... und davon ganz abgesehen, wenn die Inschrift wirklich echt ist, dann gehört dieser _tantō_ ohnehin dem Kaiserhaus."  
"Aber... dann werden sie ihn mir wegnehmen! Und ich will ihn nicht hergeben! Ich will ihn behalten! Für mich ist er viel mehr als bloß ein Messer und ein Kunstwerk und was weiß ich!" Meine Stimme wird schrill, so als ob hinten im Gang, der aus der Höhle nach draußen führt, bereits eine Abteilung canthanischer Sturmtruppen auf eine günstige Gelegenheit lauert, mir mein Eigentum zu entreißen. "Er ist etwas ganz Besonderes, ein Teil meiner _persönlichen_ Geschichte, eins der wenigen Erinnerungsstücke an glückliche Tage, die mir geblieben sind, Feanor! Und euer Kaiser hat bestimmt genug eigene Dolche!"  
Feanor lässt die helle Lichtkugel verschwinden, und seine Gesichtszüge werden weich im sanften roten Licht der glühenden Felswände. Er seufzt leise. "Ja... ich kann dich verstehen. Wenn es meiner wäre, ich gäbe ihn auch nicht her. Wir werden noch einmal darüber reden, wenn wir nach Cantha kommen."  
"Das wird auch nichts ändern!", erwidere ich störrisch und drücke den Dolch in seiner schwarzen Lackscheide vorsichtshalber schützend an mich.  
"Diskutiert das ein andermal!" Stephan reckt sich, legt einen Arm um Alesias Schultern und gähnt klaffend. "Ich will jetzt die Geschichte von dem Kampf mit dem Gott hören, ehe ich einschlafe!"


	70. Zwei Wiedersehen und eine Legende

**70. Zwei Wiedersehen und eine ****Legende  
**  
"Woher weißt du eigentlich so viel über Schwerter? Du bist doch gar kein Krieger." Alesia wirft die leergekratzten Holzschüsseln, die Zinnlöffel und den Blechtopf scheppernd zurück in Stephans Rucksack. "Geh abwaschen, wenn's dir nicht passt", kommentiert sie Orions missbilligenden Blick.  
"Ist doch egal, woher er das weiß", findet Stephan und und reckt seine baumstammdicken Arme, bis die Gelenke knacken. "Komm, Feanor. Erzähl uns deine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte." Er gähnt erneut ausgiebig, so dass man sämtliche Backenzähne bewundern kann, während die anderen näher heranrücken und versuchen, auf den Fellen und den dünnen Decken, die wir auf dem harten Boden ausgebreitet haben, eine möglichst bequeme Sitzposition zu finden.

"Nun", beginnt Feanor, an Alesia gewandt, "du weißt ja, dass ich im Kloster von Shing Jea aufgewachsen bin. Dort gab es einen..."  
"Warte... warte!" Ich muss ihn unterbrechen, weil plötzlich irgend etwas an meinem Innersten reißt, wie ein Band oder eine Leine, die straff gespannt wird, als ob am anderen Ende etwas zieht und mich fortzerrt, nach draußen, in die Weite des Schnees und in die Nacht hinaus. In einem Sekundenbruchteil habe ich mich aus Feanors Arm gelöst und komme taumelnd auf die Füße, stolpere zur Mündung des schmalen Ganges, alles ist vergessen, Feanor, der kostbare _tantō_, Alesias Hölleneintopf, der in meinen Eingeweiden rumort... Doch ich habe den Durchlass noch nicht einmal erreicht, als ein riesiger Schatten wuchtig gegen mich prallt und mich auf den Rücken wirft. Nasser Pelz und heißer, nach Blut stinkender Atem und blitzende weiße Zähne, weiche, eiskalte Pfoten auf meinen Schultern, auf meinem Gesicht, drücken mich auf den felsigen Untergrund, dass mir die Luft wegbleibt, eine sandpapierrauhe Zunge auf meinen Wangen und unter meinen Fingern pelziges Dunkelgold mit noch dunkleren... _Streifen_...?

"Was zum...", beginne ich ächzend und vollkommen verwirrt, bemüht herauszufinden, wo oben und wo unten ist. Wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht nehme ich die Geräusche der anderen wahr, die offenbar ebenfalls aufgesprungen sind und die verschiedensten Ausrufe der Überraschung ausstoßen. "Du... runter von mir! Du bist nicht Chili!", keuche ich, atemlos vor Schreck und durch das Gewicht auf meiner Brust - eine riesige Katze, viel größer als Chili, viel schwerer, auch das Fell ist länger, ein viel schärferer Geruch erfüllt meine Nase, ganz anders als meine geliebte Pirscherin... und dann wird mir beinahe schwarz vor Augen, als ein zweites Gewicht hinzukommt, ein zweites Tatzenpaar, das sich meine Schultern zum Festhalten aussucht, eine zweite Zunge, die über mein Gesicht raspelt, und ich kann nur noch japsen und hoffen, dass ich das Geheimnis noch lüften kann, bevor ich ersticke.

"_Dao__z__hǎo!", _schnarrt eine röchelnde Stimme, die mir vage bekannt erscheint. "Komm runter von ihr! Du erdrückst sie ja. Außerdem sollte man das Wiedersehen zweier Seelen, die einander verschworen sind, niemals stören."  
Ein rostiges Lachen ertönt, unheimlich und geheimnisvoll, aber nicht unfreundlich - und seltsam vertraut... doch ich kann mich nicht darum kümmern, denn gefühlte fünf Tonnen Gewicht verschwinden endlich von meiner Brust und überlassen mich ganz den liebevollen Aufmerksamkeiten von - meiner Chili! Ich krächze erstickt ihren Namen, will die Augen öffnen, um sie anzusehen, doch ihre rauhe Zunge hört gar nicht auf, mein Gesicht von oben bis unten zu bearbeiten. Ich umarme sie, so unsagbar glücklich und erleichtert, dass Tränen in meine Augen steigen und unter meinen zusammengepressten Lidern hervorquellen, nur um sogleich fürsorglich von Chili fortgeschleckt zu werden. Ihr Atem riecht, wie der Atem einer Katze eben riecht, wenn sie gerade gegessen hat, erstickend metallisch nach frischem Blut und Fleisch, und ich will überhaupt nicht wissen, wer oder was das Opfer gewesen ist. Ich packe zärtlich ihr Backenfell und drücke Küsse auf ihre dicke feuchtkalte Nase und ihre glücklich aufgestellten Schnurrhaarkissen, zupfe an ihren pelzigen Öhrchen und umarme ihren muskulösen Nacken, knete ihre mächtigen Schultern - unsere beiden Besucher habe ich einstweilen vollkommen vergessen, bekomme auch nur nebenbei mit, dass alle anderen sich eng um uns geschart haben. Viele Hände klopfen Chilis schneenasses Fell und meine eigenen Hände gleich mit, weil ich sie darin vergraben habe und am liebsten nie mehr loslassen will, doch irgendwann ist auch meine Lungenkapazität erschöpft.  
"Chili", flüstere ich kraftlos. "Geh runter!"

Sie zögert, fast ein wenig enttäuscht, doch dann gehorcht sie, und ich spüre, wie sie sich neben mich legt und ihren dicken Schädel auf meiner Schulter plaziert, während ich mühsam Atem hole, so tief ich kann, im Geiste meinen Rippenkorb nach Knochenbrüchen abtaste und dabei grinse wie ein Honigkuchendolyak. Oh Götter... ich bin so froh, so unendlich froh! Feanor spricht mit Chili, am sanften Heben und Senken ihres Kopfes auf meiner Schulter fühle ich, das er ihre Stirn streichelt, begleitet vom sanften, melodischen Singsang leiser canthanischer Koseworte.  
Ich halte die Augen geschlossen und beschränke mich darauf, die erwärmte Luft einzuatmen, die sich, schwer vom schneenassen Fell der beiden riesigen Katzen, wie eine feuchte Decke auf meine Lungen legt, und dem zweistimmigen Schnurren zu lauschen, das die Stimmen meiner Kameraden untermalt.

_"Norazul! Kàndào nì zài shì jiā!" _  
Feanor... ich lächle mit geschlossenen Augen, denke kurz darüber nach, wie sehr ich das dunkle Timbre seiner Stimme liebe... bevor ich mich ruckartig aufsetze, weil allmählich in mein von Katzenliebe überflutetes Hirn einsickert, welch unerwarteter Gast hier eigentlich so plötzlich aufgetaucht ist.  
Ich öffne die Augen, blinzle unter katzenspuckeverklebten Wimpern, bis ich die inzwischen vertraute Gestalt finde - der hagere Nekromant hockt etwas seitlich von mir auf den Fersen und grinst mit geblecktem, spitzgefeiltem Obsidiangebiss wie ein Wasserspeier auf dem First eines zu Grenths Ehren errichteten Tempels. Sein eigentlich schneeweißes, fast schulterlanges Haar leuchtet in der Glut der von Orion aufgeheizten Felswände wie lebendiges Feuer. Er hebt eine langfingerige, knochige Hand und schiebt eine lange Strähne beiseite, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen war.

"Lifetaker", murmle ich und plinkere mit den Wimpern, um meine Sicht zu klären, und während ich noch überlege, ob ich mich wundern oder eventuell sogar freuen soll, spüre ich bereits, dass ich sein Grinsen unwillkürlich erwidere.  
"Überraschung." Die winzigen Rubine in seinen schwarzen Zähnen blitzen auf wie Tropfen frischen Blutes, und seine pupillenlosen, obsidianschwarzen Augen glitzern.  
Ich rubbele eine Handvoll nasser Katzenhaare auf dem Wildleder meiner Rüstung zu kleinen Würstchen zusammen und schnippe sie auf den Boden. "Als wir uns in der Wüste verabschiedet haben... Götter, es scheint mir ewig herzusein... da dachte ich, dass wir uns in Droknars Schmiede wiedersehen. Sagtet Ihr das nicht?" Ich lege fragend den Kopf schief und mustere den alterslosen Nekromanten.  
Dieser setzt sich geschmeidig zurecht, erstaunlicherweise ohne sich dabei selbst an den Stacheln seiner Rüstung aufzuspießen. Kleine Eisplättchen platzen von den stählernen Dornen ab, so, wie es selbst in der Gluthitze der Kristallwüste gewesen ist, und erneut frage ich mich, wie es kommt, dass sein Blut noch flüssig ist und nicht in einem stetigen Strom kleiner Eiswürfel durch seine Adern klimpert.  
Norazul indessen schüttelt leicht den Kopf, sein Grinsen verwandelt sich in ein etwas menschlicher wirkendes Lächeln, und er nickt Feanor kurz zu. "Nein. Sagte ich nicht. Zu _Feanor_ sagte ich, dass wir uns in den Zittergipfeln wiedertreffen, aber damals konnte ich noch nicht sagen, wann oder wo. Nun... wie ich sehe, habt Ihr die Wüste heil überstanden und auch Euren Aufstieg gemeistert. Nicht, dass ich es anders erwartet hätte." Er kichert rasselnd.  
"Ich... äh... ja." Ich rutsche unbehaglich hin und her, als mir die Obsidianpfeile und Kristallphiole mit Norazuls Blut wieder einfallen, die er mir in die Wüste mitgab, und ohne die wir vielleicht alle nicht von unserer Reise zurückgekommen, sondern als Schlangenfutter geendet wären. "Ich... ich muss mich noch bei Euch bedanken. Für die Pfeile. Und die Phiole."  
"Sie waren nützlich?" Norazuls Lippen kräuseln sich erneut. Natürlich hat er nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass es so gewesen ist. Er will es nur noch einmal hören.  
"Oh ja. Lebensrettend sogar. Viele Male. Euer Blut... die Phiole... die ist leer. Aber die Pfeile habe ich noch alle, bis auf einen. Ich habe gut darauf aufgepasst." Ich fummele an meinen Haaren herum, greife eine verklettete Strähne und beginne, einen nutzlosen Zopf hineinzuflechten, um meine Hände zu beschäftigen. Irgendwie macht dieser Mann mich nervös. "Aber - wie habt Ihr uns hier überhaupt gefunden? Mitten in der Wildnis, in dieser Einöde aus Schnee und Eis?"  
"Ah, Tari." Bleiche, weiß bewimperte Augenlider senken sich zur Hälfte über schwarze Obsidianmurmeln, und seine Mundwinkel heben sich noch etwas höher. Er schüttelt ganz leicht den Kopf, eben genug, dass die Spitzen seines feinen Haars in Bewegung geraten. "Lasst einem Mann sein kleines Geheimnis."  
"Geheimnisse, ja", murre ich, halb verärgert, halb amüsiert. "Davon habt Ihr ja so einige, wie mir scheint."  
"So ist es, und so soll es sein", entgegnet er zufrieden. "Fragt Ihr Euch gar nicht, wie es kommt, dass ich Euch Chili mitgebracht habe? _Das_ ist ein Geheimnis, das zu lüften ich bereit wäre."  
"Äh... d-doch. Natürlich." Ich werfe meiner Pirscherin, die sich behaglich schnurrend zusammen mit Norazuls Tiger Dao um die mittlerweile etwas abgekühlten Steine gewickelt hat, die uns als Kochstelle gedient haben, einen liebevollen Blick zu und fühle wieder die Welle der Erleichterung, die noch immer durch mein Herz und meine Venen flutet. Sie wäre gewiss auch ohne Norazul inzwischen wieder hier. Oder...? Ich schaue zurück in das orangerot beschienene, fleischlose Gesicht des Nekromanten, der mich erwartungsvoll ansieht. "Also? Wie kommt es, dass Ihr mir Chili mitgebracht habt?"  
"Nun...", beginnt er und verschränkt die blassen Hände in seinem Schoß, "Dao und ich waren auf der Suche nach Euch. Natürlich hatte ich inzwischen von Eurer tollkühnen Aktion bei den Eisenminen von Moladune erfahren..."  
"Oh ja!", ruft Orion dazwischen und reckt eine Hand in die Luft. "Das war wahrlich tollkühn. Wenn ich nicht so unglaublich..."  
Norazul unterbricht ihn mit einer harschen Handbewegung, und ich meine zu hören, wie sein scharfgeschliffenes Obsidiangebiss aufeinanderklackt. "Später, mein Freund. Eine Geschichte nach der anderen. Nun, Tari", er wendet seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder in meine Richtung, "wie gesagt, ich war schon auf dem Weg zu Euch. Dao stapfte missmutig an meiner Seite - er hat sich noch nicht an all den Schnee gewöhnt, wisst Ihr -, doch plötzlich spannte er sich, knurrte und schoss davon wie ein feuriger Blitz. Ich folgte ihm, doch bald schon war er außer Sichtweite, verschwunden in einem kleinen Kiefernwäldchen, südöstlich von hier. Ich konnte mit seinem Tempo nicht Schritt halten..."  
"Konntet Ihr nicht? _Das_ wundert mich jetzt", unterbreche ich trocken, doch Norazul überhört den Einwurf, spricht ungerührt weiter.  
"... also folgte ich seiner Fährte, so schnell ich konnte. Schon von weitem hörte ich Lärm und Gebrüll und Waffen und Rüstungen klirren und fragte mich, welch seltsames Wild Dao wohl gestellt haben mag."

Norazul legt eine dramatisch wirksame Pause ein und akzeptiert mit dankbarem Kopfnicken den Wasserschlauch, den Alesia ihm fürsorglich anbietet.  
"Hier, nehmt... leider kommt Ihr zum Essen zu spät", meint sie mit entschuldigendem Augenaufschlag.  
"Ja, Ihr habt Alesias grandiosen Eintopf verpasst", grinse ich.  
"Wie bedauerlich", lächelt Norazul. "Sicher wird es weitere Gelegenheiten geben, Eure Kochkünste zu würdigen."  
"Wünscht Euch das nicht", empfehle ich mit düsterer Stimme.  
"Tari! Sei nicht so frech, sonst kriegst du nächstes Mal gar nichts!" Alesia haut klatschend mit der flachen Hand auf mein Knie. "Und? Was für ein Wild war es nun, das Dao aufgetan hat?", fragt sie neugierig in Norazuls Richtung und rammt Stephan ihren zierlichen Ellbogen in die Rippen, dessen Hand auf ihrem Bauch wohl für ihren Geschmack etwas zu hoch geglitten war. Der massige Krieger kichert wie ein Halbwüchsiger, den man mit einem Folio voll schlüpfriger Zeichnungen erwischt hat.

"Es war", erklärt Norazul mit seiner röchelnden Stimme, die mich immer an das Rasseln verrosteter Eisenketten erinnert, "ein Grüppchen Steingipfelzwerge auf einer kleinen Lichtung. Acht oder neun mögen es wohl gewesen sein. Mit vieren hatte Dao bereits kurzen Prozess gemacht, als ich ankam, und die restlichen tanzten um ihn herum wie ungelenke Blechgolems mit kaputter Mechanik. Sie versuchten, ihn mit ihren Schwertern und Äxten zu treffen, doch er war zu schnell für sie. Der schneebedeckte Boden war bereits aufgewühlt und blutbefleckt. Aus weiter Entfernung war zu hören, wie die riesigen trompetenden Ungetüme, die dem Steingipfel als Reittiere dienen, flüchtend durch das Wäldchen brachen, und weiter hinten auf der Lichtung gähnte eine schwarze Vertiefung, aus der eigenartige Geräusche drangen."  
"Und was passierte dann?", will Orion wissen. Sicher hofft er, dass Norazuls Erzählung bald beendet ist, damit er seine eigene Heldengeschichte zum Besten geben kann, überlege ich und verbeiße mir ein Kichern. Manche Dinge ändern sich einfach nie.  
"Dann", antwortet Norazul und wirft dem jungen Magier einen schmaläugigen Blick zu, "dann habe ich Dao geholfen, seine Arbeit zu tun. Was dachtet Ihr denn?" Er kichert leise, ein Geräusch, als ob man mit einer verrosteten Messerklinge über eine Schiefertafel schrammt.  
Mir fällt wieder ein, mit welch einer unheiligen Befriedigung der Nekromant im Kampf die Seelen seiner Opfer aus ihren Körpern zu reißen und in sich einzusaugen pflegt, und ich schüttele mich unwillkürlich, als sich das Fleisch zwischen meinen Schulterblättern zusammenzieht. Er ist schlimmer als Claude... _viel_ schlimmer. "Können wir die Einzelheiten überspringen und gleich zu dem Teil mit Chili kommen?"  
Norazul zieht eine spöttlisch-enttäuschte Miene, die spitzgefeilten schwarzen Hauer verschwinden hinter blassen, dünnen Lippen. "Oh... wie schade. Nun also - Chili. Nachdem der Steingipfel erledigt war - sie haben es mir nicht besonders schwer gemacht, möchte ich noch einwerfen -, sah ich, was die Zwerge dort in dem Wäldchen überhaupt getan hatten: die schwarze Vertiefung im Schnee entpuppte sich als schmale Grube, gut zwei Klafter tief, und darin saß - in einem Durcheinander aus uralten Knochen, zerbrochenen Ästen und Zweigen und bedeckt von Dreck und Massen von schmutzigem Schnee - Eure Pirscherin."  
"Was?" Ich reiße erschrocken die Augen auf, und mir ist, als setze mein Herz für einen Schlag aus. Rasch rutsche ich an die beiden schlafenden Katzen heran, lege beide Hände auf Chilis lange Flanke, auf der der weiche Pelz inzwischen getrocknet ist. Gütige Melandru... "Chili!", rufe ich, als müsste ich mich vergewissern, dass sie wirklich hier ist. Sie hebt den Kopf, öffnet ein goldenes Auge und blinzelt mich kurz verwirrt an, bevor sie sich wieder niederlegt, sich an Dao kuschelt, der besitzergreifend eine dicke Pranke auf ihre Schulter gelegt hat, und in ihre süßen Katzenträumereien zurückkehrt.  
"Götter... wie kann denn das passiert sein? Wie konnte sie in eine Fallgrube geraten?"  
Norazul zuckt die schmalen Schultern. "Ich denke, sie wurde gesehen und gejagt. Selbst der Steingipfel ist in der Lage, einer Fährte zu folgen, und schnell sogar, wenn sie beritten sind... und der Schnee ist trügerisch. Sicher war sie auf dem Weg zu Euch und hatte ihre Sinne mehr auf Euch als auf ihre Umgebung konzentriert."  
"Bei allen Göttern", flüstere ich. "Wie ist sie wieder herausgekommen? Sie kann auch aus dem Stand sehr hoch springen, aber zwei Klafter..."  
"Ja, es war ein bisschen hoch", bestätigt Norazul. "Sie brauchte etwas Hilfe. Also nahm ich die Waffe eines der Steingipfel-Axtkrieger - er würde sie ja nicht mehr brauchen, nicht wahr" - er kichert wieder -, "und fällte eine junge Fichte. Ich hackte einen Teil der Äste ab und ließ dann den Stamm in die Grube hinunter. Chili kletterte daran hoch, setzte sich vor mir auf die Hinterbacken, brüllte mich dankbar an - und verschwand blitzschnell mit Dao in der Dämmerung."  
"Sie... _verschwand_...? Sie ist weggelaufen?"  
Der Nekromant neigt bestätigend den Kopf. "Ja. Ich konnte mich gerade noch vergewissern, dass sie keine größeren Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, und dann war sie auch schon weg. Sie und Dao hatten immerhin ihr Wiedersehen zu feiern - und außerdem Hunger. Ich machte mich also allein wieder auf den Weg, und zwei Meilen vor unserem Ziel - also dieser Höhle hier - holten sie mich wieder ein. Sehr satt und sehr zufrieden."  
"Götter, Norazul..." Ich setze mich auf die Knie, beiße die Zähne zusammen und beuge mein widerstrebendes Kreuz, verneige mich, bis meine Haarspitzen über das schmuddelige Dolyakfell fegen, auf dem ich sitze. Es fällt mir schwer, das zu tun, denn ein Teil von mir will ihm sein Versäumnis nicht vergeben, will ihm nicht verzeihen, dass er zu spät kam, um seinen Auftrag, Dagnar Steinhaupt zu töten, auszuführen, bevor dieses Monster von einem Zwerg das Unfassbare tat und Ascalon seine letzte Hoffnung und mir meine große Liebe nahm... aber einen Teil dieser Schuld hat er nun abgetragen, indem er Chili rettete, die wehrlos gefangen dem Steingipfel ausgeliefert war. Wer weiß, was sie ihr angetan hätten... lieber nicht daran denken... "Ich danke Euch", stoße ich mühsam hervor und richte mich wieder auf. "Für Chilis Rettung."  
Norazul mustert mich schweigend, für endlos lange Sekunden. "Aber Ihr werdet mir niemals wirklich vergeben, nicht wahr. Egal, was ich tue", stellt er schließlich fest, ganz leise, nur für meine Ohren bestimmt, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, und seine Obsidianaugen bohren glühende Löcher in meine Stirn.  
Ich wende den Blick ab und sage nichts, beiße mir hart auf die Unterlippe. "Ist das wichtig?", entgegne ich, genauso leise wie er, eine rhetorische Frage, auf die ich keine Antwort erwarte und auch keine bekomme.

"Ahjaja, so war das also, sehr interessant. Nun, also, die Eisenminen von Moladune", erhebt sich Orions Stimme, sehr selbstsicher und sehr wichtig, nachdem Norazul ganz offensichtlich seinen Bericht beendet hat. "Woher hattet Ihr überhaupt davon gehört, wie wir da durchmarschiert sind?"  
"Deldrimor-Späher", antwortet der Nekromant. "Ich traf zwei von ihnen auf dem Weg hierher. Sie hatten alles beobachtet. Euer kleines Theaterspiel. Und auch, was Justiziar Isaiah Tari angetan hat." Die letzten Worte kommen eher wie das Knurren eines gereizten Raubtiers, und wieder fühle ich den Blick der Obsidianaugen auf mir ruhen. Doch ich sehe nicht hin, ich greife nach Chilis Schwanzspitze und streichle sie. Sie windet sich in meinen Fingern, als hätte sie ein eigenes Leben, während meine Katze zufrieden schnarcht, von zwei Seiten gewärmt durch die aufgeheizten Steine an ihrem Bauch und durch den großen Körper von Norazuls Tiger in ihrem Rücken. Götter, ich bin so froh, sie wiederzuhaben... was sind da schon ein paar blaue Flecken? Die tun schon morgen nicht mehr weh. Was passiert mit einem Waldläufer, dessen Tiergefährte getötet wird? Was passiert, wenn das Band gewaltsam zerrissen wird, das beide auf magische Weise zusammengeschmiedet hat, mithilfe eines Zaubers, der von Melandru selbst stammt? Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht... und will es auch jetzt nicht tun. Nun, da die Anspannung der Ungewissheit über Chilis Schicksal von mir abfällt, fühle ich mich plötzlich unglaublich müde und zerschlagen. Ich könnte zwölf Stunden schlafen... mindestens.

"Also, jetzt hört Ihr die ganze Geschichte", erklärt Orion unterdessen und setzt sich mit gerecktem Kinn in Position, schüttelt sich seine weißblonden Ponyfransen aus der Stirn. "Nachdem wir uns umgezogen hatten und über die Brücke marschierten, kam also dieser Justiziar auf uns zu. Ich bellte ihn an, er solle..."  
"Bah, laaaangweilig", ruft Stephan dazwischen und schneidet dem jungen Magier mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung das Wort ab. Orions Augen weiten sich, er glotzt fassungslos und sein Mund bleibt offen stehen ob dieser kaum glaublichen Respektlosigkeit.  
"Das hatten wir alles schon, das brauchen wir nicht nochmal", ergänzt Stephan. "Ich will jetzt Feanors Geschichte hören. Die mit dem Gott und mit dem Kampf. Und dann will ich schlafen. Und du, mach den Mund zu. Sonst kommen Fliegen rein." Er streckt den Arm aus und tippt Orion mit den Fingerknöcheln unter das Kinn, so dass dessen Kiefer sich klackend schließen. Mit tödlich beleidigter Miene schnappt mein elementarmagischer Freund hörbar ein, und ich bin nicht die einzige, die sich mit mäßigem Erfolg ein Kichern verbeißt.

Norazul rückt ein Stück zurück, damit er seinen Rücken gegen die warme Felswand lehnen kann und blickt aufmerksam zu Feanor hinüber, der neben mir sitzt und sich bei der kleinen Szene zwischen Stephan und Orion mühsam das Lachen verkniffen hat. "Eine Geschichte mit einem Gott?", fragt der Nekromant interessiert. "Eine, die ich kenne?"  
Feanor will gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Alesia hebt die Hand, während sie sich in Stephans Arm zurechtkuschelt. "Zuerst musst du noch erklären, woher du deine Kenntnisse hast."  
"Kenntnisse?", fragt Norazul und hebt eine Braue. "Worüber?"  
"Taris _tantō_. Schau." Ich lasse es zu, dass Feanor den Dolch aus meinem Stiefel holt. Er zieht die Klinge ein Stück aus der Scheide heraus. "Hat sie ihn dir schon einmal gezeigt, Norazul?"  
"Hah - _gezeigt_? Ja. So könnte man es auch nennen", krächzt der Nekromant und feixt. "Sie hat mich fast damit abgestochen, am Signalfeuerposten, als ich sie kennenlernte."  
"Oh ja, _die_ Geschichte. Ich erinnere mich, du hast es mir erzählt", meint Feanor und wirft mir mit gewölbter Braue einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Jedenfalls, Norazul... dies ist eine Kunimitsu-Klinge."  
"Was?" Norazuls Obsidianaugen weiten sich, bis das Weiß der Sklera die schwarzen Murmeln völlig einschließt. Wie Grenths Spiegeleier, denke ich albern. Götter, das macht die Müdigkeit...  
"Bist du sicher?", fragt der Nekromant nach. Er greift nach dem Dolch, doch ich schnappe ihn schnell aus Feanors Hand, schiebe ihn in die schwarze Lackscheide zurück und verberge ihn in meinem Schoß, werfe beiden einen verteidigungsbereiten Blick zu.  
Feanor hebt die Schultern. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ja... aber natürlich müsste man die Klinge einem echten Experten zur Begutachtung vorlegen, um ganz sicher zu gehen... und es kommt noch besser. Die Inschrift auf der Angel besagt, dass dieser Dolch einst das _katana_ von Prinz Niun Tah gewesen ist, das Kunimitsu selbst in einen _tantō _umarbeitete, nachdem der Prinz es in einem Kampf mit einem Gott zerbrach."  
Norazul pfeift zischend durch die Zähne, ein Laut, als ob eine scharfe Sturmböe um eine dunkle Häuserecke fegt. "Außergewöhnlich", röchelt er. "Wirklich außergewöhnlich. Das Kaiserhaus sucht nach dieser Klinge, seit Prinz Niun Tah damals verschwand. Solltet Ihr jemals nach Cantha kommen, Tari" - sein blasses Gesicht wendet sich mir zu -, "dann solltet Ihr sie besser niemandem zeigen, wenn Ihr sie behalten wollt."  
"Dachte ich mir schon", murmle ich.  
"Ja, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt", wirft Feanor ein. "Obwohl ich noch immer der Meinung bin, dass der Kaiser zumindest erfahren sollte, dass die Klinge wiedergefunden wurde... wenn sie es wirklich ist. Aber um Alesias Frage zu beantworten..." Feanor bricht ab, räuspert sich und hustet. Er ist es nicht gewöhnt, so viel zu reden, und er hat heute schon ganze Romane von sich gegeben.  
"Das kann ich Euch auch erklären", meint Norazul hilfsbereit mit einer kleinen Neigung des Kopfes in Alesias Richtung. "Feanor soll seinen Atem sparen, wenn er Euch noch die Geschichte von Prinz Niun Tah erzählen will. Nun, unser Feanor hier", er klopft ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, so dass die Ritualisten-Amulette und Talismane nur so klingeln, "hatte im Kloster von Shing Jea nur zwei echte Freunde, wie er selbst immer sagt - zum einen mich natürlich, und zum anderen einen jungen Waldläufer namens Takeshi. Es geht ihm gut, übrigens, und er fragt mich jedes Mal nach dir, wenn ich im Kloster bin", setzt er auf Feanors fragenden Blick hinzu.  
"Du hast einen Freund, der Waldläufer ist?", frage ich mit überrascht hochgezogenen Brauen. "Warum hast du nie von ihm erzählt?"  
"Es hat sich einfach nicht ergeben." Feanor lächelt mir zu. "Du würdest ihn mögen, _koishii_... ihr habt vieles gemeinsam. Er ist auch oft impulsiv und handelt nicht immer überlegt."  
"Oh. Vielen Dank. Sehr charmant." Ich deute eine ironische kleine Verbeugung an und werfe Feanor einen funkelnden Blick zu.  
Norazul übernimmt wieder das Wort. "Rai Takeshi entstammt uraltem canthanischem Schwertadel, sein Vater ist ein treuer Vasall des Kaisers und seine Familie ebenso alt wie das Herrscherhaus, und überdies eng mit diesem verwandt. Das Land des Rai-Clans umfasst beinahe die gesamte Klosterinsel, und noch dazu ein paar Gebiete im Osten des Festlandes. Takeshi nun... er liebt schöne Klingen, vor allem die seltenen antiken Stücke, die den Jadewind überstanden haben - genau wie Feanor. Ich glaube, er hat den Beruf des Waldläufers nur aus Trotz gewählt, um sich seinem strengen Vater widersetzen zu können, denn eigentlich hätte er einen mehr als passablen Krieger abgegeben... aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Nun, jedenfalls war und ist Takeshi gut Freund mit dem Schmied des Klosters, Meister Hiroyuki, und hilft ihm oft bei der Arbeit. Und es gelang ihm überdies, beim kaiserlichen Schwertfeger in Kaineng als Student aufgenommen zu werden, um von ihm zu lernen, wie man alte canthanische Blankwaffen begutachtet und einschätzt und wie man sie fachgerecht poliert, um die Seele der Klinge herauszubringen und die Kunstfertigkeit des Schmiedes wahrhaft strahlen zu lassen. Dort, im Kaiserpalast, in Meister Togishis Werkstatt, verbringt Takeshi jede freie Minute, wann immer es ihm gelingt, der Klosterdisziplin für ein paar Tage zu entkommen. Und ich brauche Euch nicht zu sagen, Tari, wer ihn stets dabei begleitet hat."  
"Ich kann es mir denken." Ich werfe einen lächelnden Seitenblick auf Feanors klares Profil, das sich dunkel vor der Glut der Steine abhebt, und eine Welle der Wärme und Sehnsucht schwappt über mein Herz. Unwillkürlich lege ich meine Hand auf seinen Unterarm, fühle sein warmes Blut unter der glatten Haut, seine Muskeln, die dicken Stricke seiner Venen. "Und der Meister hat dir alles beigebracht, was du weißt?"  
Feanor neigt bescheiden den Kopf. "Viel ist es nicht... auch mit einem so hervorragenden _sensei_ braucht es Jahre, um ein Experte zu werden. Takeshi und ich durften die kaiserliche Waffensammlung sehen und studieren, eine Gelegenheit, die nicht jeder bekommt. Und der Kaiser hat etliche alte Meisterstücke, auch von Kunimitsu, dessen Arbeit so einzigartig ist, dass man sie kaum verwechseln kann, wenn man weiß, worauf man achten muss. Nur deshalb kann ich mir überhaupt einigermaßen sicher sein, dass dein _tantō _tatsächlich echt ist. Ich begreife immer noch nicht, wie er in die Zittergipfel gelangen konnte."

"So. Ist deine Neugier jetzt endlich gestillt?", fragt Stephan, an Alesia gewandt. "Frauen! Wissen nie, was wirklich wichtig ist."  
"Rede nur weiter, dann kannst du dich im nächsten Kampf selbst heilen", grinst sie gutmütig.  
"Also dann", nickt Feanor. "Die Geschichte von Prinz Niun Tah. Oder willst du sie erzählen, Norazul?"  
Der blasse Nekromant schüttelt den Kopf und bleckt die schwarzen Zähne. "Nein, übernimm du das ruhig. Ich höre zur Abwechslung auch gern einmal zu."  
Feanor lächelt, nur ein unmerkliches Heben seiner Mundwinkel. Er setzt sich bequem zurecht, nimmt einen Schluck aus dem Wasserschlauch und richtet den Oberkörper auf, strafft sich. Ich lasse meine Hand in seine gleiten, und er verschränkt seine langen, starken Finger mit meinen.  
"Das Jahr 828 des canthanischen Kalenders", beginnt er, "fällt in das sogenannte Goldene Zeitalter Canthas. Kaiser Xiang Tah der II. war der Zehnte in der Reihe der sogenannten 'aufgestiegenen Kaiser', also jener Herrscher Canthas, die selbst den Aufstieg gemeistert hatten und _weh no su_ geworden waren. Das ganze Volk liebte ihn, seine Regentschaft war gut und gerecht, und das Land gedieh. Gerade hundert Jahre zuvor hatte sein Urgroßvater, Kaiser Zhuo Tah, die Grenzen des Reiches geöffnet und Emissäre nach Elona und nach Tyria entsandt. Seitdem blühten Handel, Handwerk und die schönen Künste wie nie zuvor, die Armut im Land war nahezu ausgerottet und das Volk war zufrieden. Einer jedoch nicht... der jüngere Bruder des Kaisers, Prinz Niun Tah."  
"Dem Taris Dolch gehört hat?", vergewissert sich Stephan.  
"Eben jener", bestätigt Norazul rasselnd und nickt Feanor zu, damit er mit der Erzählung fortfährt.

"Nun", nimmt Feanor den Faden wieder auf, "Prinz Niun Tah war rastlos und ehrgeizig. Als jüngster Sohn seines Vaters hatte er von der Erbfolge nichts zu erwarten... und wenn er seinen älteren Bruder nicht so sehr geliebt hätte - wer weiß, was geschehen wäre. Aber er hatte bei allem Ehrgeiz ein gutes und ehrliches Herz, und so setzte er es sich stattdessen zum Ziel, wenn er schon nicht Kaiser sein könne, dann zumindest in allen anderen Bereichen der beste und gebildeteste Mann im ganzen Reich zu werden. Er ging bei den größten Meistern in die Lehre, und schon nach wenigen Jahren übertraf er sie alle. Seine Gedichte und die großen Dramen aus seiner Feder werden noch heute gerühmt, rezitiert und aufgeführt, und seine Malereien, zart und schön wie Traumgespinste, werden nach wie vor von den Gelehrten als beispielhaft hingestellt. Und er wurde ein Schwertkämpfer, der schon bald nicht mehr seinesgleichen hatte. Er ließ sich von Meister Kunimitsu ein Schwert schmieden, von dem dieser selbst sagte, es sei das beste, das er je geschaffen habe. Und dann, nachdem es in Kaineng keine Gegner mehr für den Prinzen gab, weil er sie alle ehrenhaft geschlagen hatte, reiste er durch das ganze Land und schließlich sogar nach Elona und nach Tyria, um die größten Meister der Kriegskunst zu ehrenhaftem Zweikampf zu fordern und zu besiegen. Dies hielt ihn etliche Jahre lang davon ab, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Doch als er dann endlich, nach beinahe zehn Jahren, nach Cantha zurückkam, schloss sein Bruder, der Kaiser, ihn in die Arme und und überbrachte ihm unter Tränen eine furchtbare Nachricht: nur wenige Wochen zuvor waren Prinzessin Keiko, Prinz Niun Tahs geliebte Frau, und seine beiden Töchter ums Leben gekommen. Bei dem Versuch, ihm an Bord einer der kaiserlichen Fregatten über das Meer zu folgen, weil sie sich nach all den Jahren so sehr nach ihm sehnten, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielten, waren sie in einen entsetzlichen Taifun geraten, in dem das Schiff mit Mann und Maus untergegangen war."

"Wie schrecklich...", flüstere ich in die Stille hinein, in der nur das schnurrende Schnarchen von Chili und Dao und unsere eigenen Atemzüge zu hören sind, und Feanor schluckt und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen. Ich drücke seine Finger und frage mich, ob er wohl an seine Eltern denkt, deren eigenes Schiff, das sie von Orr nach Cantha bringen sollte, auch nie sein Ziel erreicht hat...

"Und von Stund an", fährt Feanor mit rauher Stimme fort, "war der Prinz ein Anderer. All seine heitere Gutherzigkeit verschwand, als habe es sie niemals gegeben. Er wurde hart und kalt, als sei er versteinert, doch in seinem Herzen loderte eine Wut, die ihn von innen her zerfraß. Er begann, die Götter zu verfluchen, weil sie seine Familie nicht beschützt hatten... und er fing an, sie zum Kampf herauszufordern. Jeden Tag. Und dann, als sie nicht reagierten, reiste er weit in den Süden, in das canthanische Hochgebirge, wo ewiger Winter herrscht, wo die niemals nachlassenden Stürme die Bäume verkrüppeln, und wo sonst nichts wächst als schwarzer, scharfkantiger Fels... so ähnlich wie hier." Feanor macht eine kleine Handbewegung in Richtung des Höhlenausgangs, hinter dem uns die kalte Wüste aus Eis und Schnee erwartet, und befeuchtet seine Lippen, bevor er weiterspricht. "Dort stieg er auf den Gipfel des höchsten Berges, um näher an den Himmel zu gelangen, und brüllte den Göttern erneut seine Herausforderung entgegen. Tag um Tag, Monat um Monat, Jahr um Jahr. Es heißt, der Prinz habe mit seinem heißen Zorn eine Höhle in den Gletscher geschmolzen, in der er sein Dasein fristete, und den Gipfel des Berges selbst fortgebrannt, bis er nicht mehr schroff und spitz war, sondern die große, ebene Fläche bildete, mit der wir ihn heute kennen, glatt wie eine abgesägte Kuppel. _Aishāng Niùn_ heißt dieser Berg bei uns bis heute... Niuns Trauer."

"Und dann? Wie ging es weiter?", fragt Stephan mit vor Mitgefühl feucht glänzenden Augen, während Feanor noch einen Schluck Wasser nimmt.  
"Man erzählt sich", berichtet Feanor weiter, nachdem er seine trockene Kehle befeuchtet hat, "dass sich nach fünf Jahren des Schweigens, nach fünf Jahren ohne ein einziges Zeichen seitens der Götter, dass sie den Prinzen überhaupt bemerkten, endlich die Himmel auftaten, und mit einem blendend hellen Strahl aus Sonnennebel stieg, begleitet von drei geisterhaften Kriegshunden, Balthasar selbst herab auf das Gipfelplateau des Berges, von dem die Hitze der Wut des Prinzen den Schnee hinweggeschmolzen und den Fels in glattpolierte Schlacke verwandelt hatte."  
"Balthasar selbst...", raunt Stephan beeindruckt. "Stimmt das wirklich?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnet Feanor lächelnd. "Niemand ist dabeigewesen."  
Norazul lässt einen Fangzahn aufblitzen, als er Stephan zulächelt. "So sagt man jedenfalls."  
"So, wie ich sie euch berichte, ist die Geschichte von Prinz Niun Tahs späterem Meisterschüler überliefert worden, einem jungen Mann namens Tào Luan", ergänzt Feanor und fährt mit der Erzählung fort: "Balthasar begann zu sprechen, und der Donner seiner Stimme erschütterte den Berg selbst bis in die Tiefen seines felsigen Herzens._  
'Für wen hältst du dich, sterblicher Wurm'_, grollte der Gott des Krieges, _'dass du es wagst, die Götter zu fordern?_' Er rammte sein gewaltiges Breitschwert mit der Spitze in den Fels, so dass das Gestein aufbrach und Dampf daraus hervortrat, und seine Geisterhunde duckten sich furchtsam, jaulten laut vor Angst vor dem Zorn ihres Herrn.  
Doch über den Prinzen senkte sich eine kalte Ruhe, und er wankte nicht, stand breitbeinig vor Balthasar und zog sein Schwert, packte den Griff mit beiden Händen und ließ die Klinge fauchend durch die eisige, dünne Luft schneiden._  
'Ihr habt versagt, ihr nutzlosen Götter'_, schnarrte er und führte einen mächtigen Streich gegen Balthasar, doch dieser trat ungerührt einen Schritt zurück, so dass des Prinzen Schwert ins Leere pfiff.  
_'Was ist es, das du uns vorwirfst? Sprich schnell!_', donnerte der Gott.  
_'Meine Familie ist tot, weil ihr nicht geholfen habt! Ihr habt sie einfach ersaufen lassen wie räudige Meerkatzen! Sie waren das Liebste, was ich hatte!'_, schrie der Prinz, dessen lange aufgestauter Zorn nun endlich aus ihm herausbrach wie heiße Lava aus einem Vulkan. Wieder hieb er nach dem Gott, und wieder wich dieser aus.  
_'Das ist dir ja reichlich spät eingefallen, nachdem du dich so lange von ihnen ferngehalten hast'_, erwiderte Balthasar streng und versetzte den Prinzen damit nur in noch größeren Zorn, denn er wusste sehr wohl, dass Balthasars Worte der Wahrheit nicht entbehrten.  
'_Kämpfe mit mir! Töte mich, oder stirb selbst!', _brüllte der Prinz._  
'Wenn du so sehr um den Tod bettelst, dann sollst du ihn haben!_', erwiderte Balthasar, der allmählich die Geduld verlor, und griff an.  
Und so entspann sich ein Zweikampf um Leben und Tod, doch es geschah nicht, was jeder erwartet hätte. Es geschah nicht, dass der mächtige Gott des Krieges den Prinzen mit nur einem Schwertstreich niederstreckte. Es geschah nicht, dass er ihn einfach unter seinem mächtigen Stiefel zerstampfte. Nein, zu groß war Prinz Niuns Fechtkunst, denn dieser hatte die vielen Jahre auf dem Berggipfel nicht tatenlos verbracht, sondern sich in Schattenkämpfen geübt, sein Geschick und seine Geschmeidigkeit nicht nur erhalten, sondern sogar noch verbessert. In einer Geschwindigkeit, die einem Wirbelsturm glich, trieb der Kriegsgott den Prinzen über das Plateau, doch immer wieder wich dieser aus, unterlief geschickt die Deckung Balthasars und konnte sogar einige Treffer landen. Zur Überraschung des Gottes bewegte er sich mit einer Schnelligkeit, der das Auge nicht zu folgen vermochte, tauchte plötzlich wie ein Schatten in seinem Rücken auf, um genauso plötzlich wieder zu verschwinden und ihn am anderen Ende des Plateaus zu erwarten, ein grimmiges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Und so tobte das Duell, wie es heißt, zehn Tage lang, ohne dass einer der Kämpfer die Oberhand gewinnen konnte. So lange, bis Niun sein Schwert hoch über den Kopf riss, um einen mächtigen Hieb des Gottes zu parieren... und es dabei zerbrach. Zwar gelang es ihm noch, den tödlichen Streich der Ewigen Klinge abzulenken, doch mit hellem Knacken zerbarst der Stahl des kostbaren Kunimitsu-Schwertes. Die obere Hälfte der Klinge, blank und blitzend wie am ersten Tag, segelte durch die kalte Bergluft davon, und in jenem Moment durchbrach ein Sonnenstrahl die nebligen Wolken und spiegelte sich auf dem Metall, sandte dem Prinzen einen letzten funkelnden Gruß."

Alle sind ganz still, als Feanor eine kleine Pause einlegt, um etwas zu trinken. Wie gebannt liegen meine Augen auf seinem ruhigen, schönen Gesicht, und mein Herz quillt über vor Liebe und Bewunderung. Er ist nicht nur ein beeindruckender Kämpfer, sondern auch ein Poet... dass er solch ausdrucksvolle Worte zu finden vermag, in einer Sprache, die nicht einmal seine eigene ist!

Feanor greift nach dem Wasserschlauch, doch Norazul winkt ab und reicht ihm stattdessen ein flaches Silberfläschchen. "Nimm etwas hiervon", rasselt er. "Mit den besten Grüßen von Großmutter."  
"Oh, gütiger Grenth", lächelt Feanor und verdreht die Augen, nimmt aber dennoch einen Schluck.

"Wie geht es weiter?", drängelt Alesia. "Das war doch bestimmt das Ende des Prinzen, nicht?"  
"Es war das Ende des Kampfes", berichtet Feanor, nachdem er den Hustenanfall, den Norazuls Gebräu hervorgerufen hat, überstanden hat. "Aber nicht das Ende des Prinzen. Balthasar war tief beeindruckt von Niuns großer Kampfkunst, von seiner Ausdauer, seiner Geschicklichkeit und Kraft, seiner Schnelligkeit. Und als der Prinz vor ihm niederkniete und ihm sein nacktes Genick für den finalen Schwerthieb darbot, so wie es in einem Duell bis auf den Tod die Ehre vom Besiegten verlangt, legte der Gott ihm behutsam die Breitseite seines Schwertes erst auf die rechte, dann auf die linke Schulter, und hieß ihn aufstehen. Und als Prinz Niun vor ihm stand, zitternd vor Erschöpfung und die Augen vor Scham gesenkt, da nahm Balthasar sein eigenes Schwert und zerbrach es über seinem Knie. _'Du bist ein tapferer Krieger'_, erklärte er, _'und du hattest ein tapferes Schwert. Behalte, was davon übrig ist. Und nimm dieses hier dazu._' Mit diesen Worten überreichte er dem überraschten Prinzen das Heft mit dem Bruchstück der Ewigen Klinge.  
_'Ihr tötet mich nicht?_', fragte der Prinz ungläubig.  
_'Nein. Aber ich verlange etwas dafür. Und für die Frechheit, mit der du mich herausgefordert hast_', antwortete Balthasar. Und als Prinz Niun ihn nur stumm ansah, fragend und verwirrt, erklärte der Gott_: 'Du wirst einen Orden gründen. Du wirst die Kampfkunst, die du mir gezeigt hast, vervollkommnen, zu deiner Ehre und der meinen. Du wirst sein wie der Schatten der Wolken im Sturm, der Schatten, in dem der Tod lauert für den, dessen Zeit abgelaufen ist. Und wenn du vollkommen bist, dann wirst du dein Wissen teilen mit jenen, in denen die Gabe schlummert. Du wirst eine neue Schule der Kampfkunst begründen. Die Schule der Schatten. Und wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist, dann sehen wir uns wieder. Und du wirst jene wiedersehen, nach denen es dich so sehr verlangt. Denn merke dir eins: wir rufen niemanden zu uns, dessen Zeit noch nicht abgelaufen ist. Die Götter _sind_ gerecht, kleiner Erdenprinz.' _  
Und kaum war sein letztes Wort verklungen, rief Balthasar einen mächtigen Blitz herbei, und als Rauch und blendende Helligkeit sich wieder verzogen hatten und der geschmolzene Schnee, den der Blitz aus der Luft gestohlen hatte, weich wie Frühlingsregen über des Prinzen Stirn rann, da war der Gott verschwunden. Prinz Niun Tah hockte einsam und allein auf dem Berggipfel und betrachtete voller Staunen die beiden Bruchstücke in seinen Händen, die Hälfte der göttlichen Ewigen Klinge, und die Hälfte seines Kunimitsu-Schwertes, gefertigt von einem irdischen Schmied mit göttlichem Talent. Man sagt, dass er noch einmal zehn Tage lang dasaß und nichts weiter tat, als diese beiden zerbrochenen Klingen anzustarren. Dann endlich stieg er von dem Berg herab. Er suchte Meister Kunimitsu auf und ließ die beiden Fragmente zu Dolchen umarbeiten. Er vervollkommnete sein Können und lernte, mit zwei Klingen zu kämpfen. Als er spürte, dass seine Kunst ausgereift war, ließ er sich im Kloster von Shing Jea nieder, wo einige Lehrmeister der magischen Künste im Begriff waren, eine Akademie aufzubauen, und sammelte begabte junge Schüler um sich, die er unterrichtete. Er nannte diese neuartige Kampfkunst, die er erfunden hatte, den 'Weg der Schatten', und er wird heute als der allererste Assassine betrachtet... auch wenn diese Bezeichnung und alles, was mit ihr verbunden ist, erst später entstand. Und ich weiß nicht", fügt Feanor leise hinzu, "ob es ihm gefallen hätte."

Ich blicke von der blankgezogenen Klinge meines Tanto auf, die ich während des letzten Teils der Erzählung nachdenklich betrachtet hatte, versunken in die tragische Schönheit der Geschichte, in den weichen Klang von Feanors dunkler Stimme, und in die leuchtende Pracht des tiefblauen Stahls, an dem sich das hell glitzernde Wolkenband des _hamon_ entlangzieht, als hätte jemand die Schneide in Sternenstaub getaucht, bin ganz fasziniert von der Möglichkeit, dass eine solch sagenumwobene Klinge tatsächlich in _meine_ Hände gelangt sein könnte. Hat das etwas zu bedeuten? Und... sind die Götter wirklich gerecht und holen nur jene zu sich, deren Zeit abgelaufen ist? Haben sie mir nicht genau dasselbe gesagt während der kurzen Audienz, die sie mir nach meinem Aufstieg gewährt hatten? Ja, das haben sie. Und doch... im tiefsten Inneren glaube ich, dass sie lügen.

"Was wurde danach aus dem Prinzen?", frage ich schließlich leise. "Norazul sagte, er sei verschwunden..."  
Feanor nickt dem Nekromanten aufmunternd zu, und dieser ergreift das Wort. "So wird es erzählt", erklärt er. "In seinem achzigsten Lebensjahr rief der Prinz seine besten Schüler zusammen und ernannte jenen, der ihn an Meisterschaft bereits überflügelt hatte, zu seinem Nachfolger. Dann reiste er nach Kaineng, um sich von seinem Neffen, Kaiser Shirong Tah, zu verabschieden - sein Bruder war bereits viele Jahre zuvor friedlich eingeschlafen. Danach bestieg er im Hafen von Kaineng ein Schiff, dessen Ziel nicht überliefert ist, und er sagte geheimnisvoll, er wolle seinen Liebsten entgegenreisen... und seitdem hat niemand mehr etwas von ihm gehört."  
Ihnen entgegenreisen... jenen, die er verloren hat. Ich muss schlucken, und ich frage mich, ob er sie wohl gefunden hat. "Dann kann wohl niemand mit Sicherheit sagen, wie der Dolch in die Zittergipfel gelangt ist... und wo der andere wohl geblieben ist, das Bruchstück von Balthasars Schwert", murmele ich.  
"Mag sein, dass der Prinz bis Tyria gekommen ist... bis Löwenstein vielleicht... oder sogar direkt zum Schlittenhafen, falls es den damals überhaupt schon gab... aber das wird wahrscheinlich für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben", sagt Feanor leise.

"Tolle Geschichte", meint Stephan schließlich anerkennend und unterdrückt ein Gähnen. "Ob da wohl was dran ist?"  
Norazul hebt die schmalen Schultern, setzt ein rätselhaftes Lächeln auf. "Nun ja, es ist eine Legende. Und wie so oft, so wird schon ein Körnchen Wahrheit darin sein."  
"Ich habe sie immer für ein Märchen gehalten", gibt Feanor zu. "Den Prinzen hat es zwar wirklich gegeben, und die Kunst der Assassinen wird auch tatsächlich ihm zugeschrieben, darüber gibt es im Kloster uralte Schriftrollen. Aber all diese Übertreibungen... jahrelang allein auf einem Berggipfel... dann ein tagelanger Kampf mit Balthasar... wer soll das überleben? Dazu kommt, dass nicht wenige seiner Zeitgenossen den Prinzen für komplett verrückt gehalten haben. Doch nachdem ich Taris _tantō _und die Inschrift auf dem _nakago_ gesehen habe, bin ich zum ersten Mal versucht zu glauben, dass tatsächlich etwas Wahres an der Geschichte sein könnte."

"Wie auch immer", meint Norazul, nachdem alle für eine Weile nachdenklich geschwiegen haben, und streckt die stachelbewehrten Arme. "Es ist spät. Ihr solltet jetzt schlafen. Alle. Wir müssen bei Morgengrauen aufbrechen, sonst brauchen wir noch einen weiteren Tag bis zur Seherin."  
"Ihr kennt den Weg?", frage ich, während ich meinen Dolch wieder zurück in den Stiefel schiebe.  
Der Nekromant nickt. "Ich kenne den Weg und die Seherin." Er kichert rostig. " Wir sind alte Freunde, sozusagen."  
Glaub' bloß nicht, dass ich dich frage, wie das wohl kommt, denke ich und schnaube leise. Ich würde ohnehin nur eine kryptische Antwort bekommen, mit der kein Mensch etwas anfangen kann.  
Norazul blickt mich an und nickt grinsend. So, als hätte er schon wieder meine Gedanken gelesen. _Lass das bleiben!_, weise ich ihn ärgerlich in Gedanken zurecht.  
"Ich übernehme die Nachtwache", sagt er jedoch nur und erhebt sich geschmeidig. "Ihr müsst Euch ausruhen, und ich brauche kaum Schlaf."  
"Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft", erklärt Feanor. "Ich muss dich ohnehin sprechen." Er lässt meine Hand los, steht auf und reckt sich, und wandert mit Norazul durch den schmalen Gang nach draußen.

Feanor... Ich schlucke den bitteren Klumpen aus Enttäuschung hinunter, der sich in meiner Kehle zusammengeballt hat, und frage mich ein weiteres Mal, wie sehr ich ihn wohl wirklich verletzt habe mit meinen unbedachten Worten in unserem Herbergszimmer in Droknars Schmiede. Früher hätte er doch niemals darauf verzichtet, mich in der Nacht im Arm zu halten... etwas, worauf ich mich schon gefreut habe, mit klopfendem Herzen, den ganzen Abend lang. Darauf, mich an seine Brust zu kuscheln, warm und beschützt und geborgen, seine Lippen in meinem Haar zu fühlen und seinen Atem auf meiner Haut, seine Arme um meinen Körper... zu spüren, wie die Gefühle, die ich mir doch eigentlich verboten habe und die ich dennoch nicht unterdrücken kann, durch meine Adern rauschen und mein Blut brodeln lassen. Götter, was habe ich nur getan... ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, um mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, während ich den anderen noch einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Gruß zuwinke und mich neben den beiden schnarchenden Katzen zusammenrolle. Ich hätte gern noch darüber nachgegrübelt, mich gern weiterhin verzweifelt gefragt, wie ich nur alles wieder gut machen kann, aber die Erschöpfung fordert ihren Preis - ich schlafe so schnell ein, als hätte mir jemand einen Knüppel über den Schädel gezogen. Ich versinke in rötlichen Träumen von Schneemassen auf fernen Gipfeln und den endlosen Weiten namenloser Gletscher, auf denen ich etwas suche, von dem ich selbst nicht weiß, was es ist. Hunderte lebendig gewordener Balthasar-Statuen mit gigantischen Schwertern, eine ganze Armee, Seite an Seite mit canthanischen Würdenträgern in langen blaugrünen Seidenroben, die Münder weit aufgerissen zu stummen Schreien, jagen hinter mir her. Eine unendliche Stille liegt über allem, so als sei ich plötzlich taub geworden, und sie hetzen mich über dichte, bauschige Wolkenfelder, beritten auf riesigen geisterhaften Kriegshunden, denen der Geifer der wilden Hatz aus dem Maul fliegt und sich in Eisgeschosse verwandelt, die mich umwirbeln und denen ich ausweichen muss, denn wenn sie mich treffen, werde ich sterben, ja, so viel ist sicher, und ich muss doch noch so viel tun... so viel... so viel...


	71. Nebel

**71.**** Nebel****  
**

Seltsam, wie unfertig die Welt im Nebel erscheint. So, als wären die Götter ihrer Schöpfung überdrüssig geworden und hätten sie zugunsten eines neuen Spielzeugs einfach irgendwo an einem trüben Ort am äußersten Rand der Himmel liegengelassen. Die feuchte Kälte kriecht in meine Knochen, während ich über dem hüfthohen, schneeüberharschten Mäuerchen des kleinen Außenpostens vor der Feste Donnerkopf lehne und in das undurchdringliche Dunstweiß des weiten Tals unter mir blicke. Nur die Stämme der windgepeitschten, hundert Fuß hohen Föhren ragen daraus hervor, schwarz und spitz wie die abgeknickten Masten einer in einem Ozean aus Wolken versunkenen Flotte. Das erste Morgenlicht stiehlt sich zögernd ins Tal hinein, verleiht dem dichten Wolkendunst ein Schillern, als bestünde er aus transparent geschliffenem Perlmutt. Noch bin ich allein hier draußen, die anderen schlafen noch, vielleicht laben sie sich auch an heißem Bier und warmem Brot in König Jalis' Unterkunft, oder sie lassen sich die Schmerzen des zehntägigen Gewaltmarsches durch Eis und Schnee, der gerade hinter uns liegt, in einem Badezuber voll heißen Wassers aus den müden Knochen ziehen. Eigentlich, überlege ich, während ich die Ereignisse der letzten Tage vor meinem inneren Auge vorbeiziehen lasse, ist es ein Wunder, dass wir alle noch leben. Zehn Tage durch Schnee und Eis, gegen die wütenden Böen eines Blizzards, über weite, nebelbedeckte Geröllfelder und schließlich über den unwegsamen, steilen Bergpass, von den Mineralquellen im hohen Norden nach Südosten, bis hierher, zur Feste Donnerkopf. König Jalis hat gerufen, wir sind gekommen.

Ich zittere in der Kälte, die niemals nachlässt, sondern immer nur noch schlimmer wird, je weiter das Jahr fortschreitet. Fröstelnd schiebe ich meine kalten Finger unter die Achselhöhlen, um sie aufzuwärmen, fühle das ehemals so weiche Wildleder, das nun hart und glattgescheuert ist vom getrockneten Schweiß unzähliger Kämpfe. Gegen den Steingipfel, die Weißmäntel, die riesigen, ungeschlachten Bergtrolle oben auf den Pässen, und gegen die seltsamen Wesen, die den Eingang zum Höhlensystem der Mineralquellen bewachten. Geduckte Schatten aus durchscheinender Schwärze mit boshaften, schwefelgelb glühenden Augen, flink und huschend wie schlanke Baumaffen mit langen, peitschenden Schwänzen und nervenzerfetzendem, kakophonischem Gekreisch. Azurschatten nennt man sie, so belehrte Norazul uns beinahe fröhlich, bevor er sich mitten unter sie stürzte und die ersten fünf, die das Pech hatten, ihm am nächsten zu stehen, mit einer Nekromanten-Verhexung belegte, die sie auseinanderriss wie eine Sturmböe die Rauchsäule eines kleinen Lagerfeuers. Ihre geisterhaften Schreie hallten durch die weiten Höhlengänge aus weißblauem Eis wider und lockten ganze Horden der gespenstischen Kreaturen herbei. Meine Pfeile vermochten zwar ihre Zauber zu unterbrechen, ihnen aber keinen Schaden zuzufügen, doch Feanors und Stephans Schwerter rissen sie in Fetzen und Orions Feuerzauber ließen sie in hochaufschießenden Stichflammen vergehen.

Fröstelnd beginne ich, das Mäuerchen entlangzutrotten, hin und her, den Blick starr nach Nordosten gerichtet, dorthin, wo sich nun alles so fügen soll, wie Norazul es am Signalfeuerposten prophezeit hat. Woher hat er das gewusst? Warum wissen andere immer so viel mehr als wir? Ich hasse Prophezeiungen, denke ich mit vor Kälte klappernden Zähnen, und meine Gedanken eilen zurück, hinweg über Schnee und Eis und durch den Nebel, in die Höhle der Seherin... auch eine Kreatur, die mehr wusste als wir. Und die weniger sagte, als sie wusste. Ein schwebendes, insektoides Wesen aus nachtschwarzem Schatten, umweht von einem weiten Umhang wie aus Rauch, acht Fuß hoch und mit vier Armen ausgestattet, mit einem schmalen Schädel, fratzenhaft und hohlwangig, aus dem zwei eisblaue Augen auf uns herniederglühten, deren Winterkälte mir das Herz zu Eis gefrieren ließ. Das sollte die Seherin sein? Dieses Wesen sollte uns _helfen_? Ich hatte eher das Gefühl, es würde jeden Moment einen Saugrüssel aus seiner chitinglänzenden Schädelfratze hervorschießen lassen und das Leben aus uns herausschlürfen. Die weite Höhle, in der es hauste, schien ihre glatten azurblauen Eiswände immer dichter um uns zu schließen, als dieses... _Ding_ uns ohne jede Überraschung musterte, und ich fühlte ein Ziehen und Zerren in meinem Hirn, meinem Herzen und meiner Seele, als versuchte es, jeden meiner Gedanken und Gefühle aufzusaugen und zu analysieren. Die anderen schienen ähnliches wahrzunehmen, denn sie wichen zurück, vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt, und Feanor und Stephan lockerten ihre Klingen in den Scheiden, immer noch keuchend von den Kämpfen gegen die Azurschatten, aber nichtsdestoweniger bereit, dieses Ungeheuer in Stücke zu hauen, wenn es sein müsste.

Lediglich Norazul schien nicht besorgt. Eher erfreut.

"_Hrach ma'ankh, re'noch. Nchir og n'rami Kuju_", rasselte er und hob eine knochige, blasse Hand zum Gruß, und seine Obsidianhauer blitzten schwarz in seinem bleichen Lächeln.

"_Hrach ma'ankh, nur'u ramagh_", erwiderte das Insekt aus schwarzem Rauch mit einem kaum merklichen Senken seines Schädels, und die blauen Eismurmeln darin funkelten. Seine - ihre? - Stimme war kehlig und rauh und jagte mir einen Schauer aus Eis über den Rücken. "_Rar_ _mach'un. Kir'inagh'le khrir cha'non li'ri. Glint cha'rer nu'rugh, neh_."

"Was redet Ihr, verdammt nochmal!", platzte Stephan endlich heraus, nachdem Norazul und das schwarze Insektengeschöpf weitere langwierige und unverständliche Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten. "Es ist unhöflich, so zu sprechen, dass es nicht jeder versteht!"

"Das ist wahr. Verzeiht mir", entgegnete das Wesen vollkommen akzentfrei in unserer Sprache und schwebte ein Stück auf Stephan zu. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück und zog seine Runenklinge eine Handbreit aus der Scheide, und das helle Zischen des schartigen Stahls hallte durch die Höhle wie das Fauchen eines Eisdrachen. Was war das für ein... Vieh? Nie zuvor hatte ich ein solches Wesen gesehen, noch je davon gehört. Dankbar registrierte ich, dass Feanor sich schützend vor mich stellte, eine Hand am smaragdüberkrusteten Griff seines Schwertes.

Die Seherin ignorierte unsere offensichtliche Unbehaglichkeit und kam noch näher heran, bis ihr scharfer Geruch in meine Nase stach, nach Schwefel, nach Eis und nach unglaublichem Alter, und ihr Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihr wie Qualm über einem niedergebrannten Dorf.

"Ja. Kommt her zu mir", krächzte das Wesen nun. "Ihr seid jene, die ich erwartet habe."

"Und wer bei allen Göttern seid Ihr?", stieß Stephan hervor, ungebrochene Kampfeslust im Blick seiner sonst so gutmütigen Augen.

"Sie ist die Seherin", raunte Norazul ihm zu und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste mit der Hand. "Sie ist die, die Ihr sucht. Steckt Euer Schwert weg, sonst seid _Ihr_ es, der unhöflich ist!"

"Ihr seid die Auserwählten, von denen Glint berichtet hat. Ich bin weit gereist", fuhr die Seherin ungerührt fort, "und habe viele lange Jahre gewartet, um Euch zu helfen, die Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen zu erfüllen. Ich bin hier, um Euch zu _helfen_", wiederholte sie mit dieser kehligen, geschlechtslosen Stimme, die aus dem Nichts zu kommen schien. "Nichts anderes zählt."

"Gut", entgegnete ich, ignorierte das vage Grauen, das diese Kreatur in mir wachrief und das dafür sorgte, dass sich meine Eingeweide in einen komplizierten Knoten schlangen, und trat nach vorn, an Feanors Seite, zog Kraft aus der Wärme seiner Gegenwart. "Wir hören."

"Inzwischen", sprach die Seherin weiter und faltete ihre vier Hände vor ihrem rauchigen Körper, "habt Ihr erkannt, dass die Mursaat mit den Mitteln, die Euch zur Verfügung stehen, nicht besiegt werden können. Ist es nicht so?"

"Es ist so", bestätigte ich und musterte das Wesen voller Skepsis, doch meine irrationale Furcht ließ allmählich etwas nach, so, wie man sich mit der Zeit auch an ein unangenehmes Geräusch gewöhnt. "Sprecht weiter."

"Jahrhundertelang hat meine Rasse die Mursaat bekämpft. Ich kenne die Rituale, die Euch zumindest einen gewissen Schutz vor ihrer qualvollen Berührung geben werden."

"Ihr habt die Mursaat bekämpft und wisst, wie man sich gegen sie schützt? Tatsächlich?" Orion trat nach vorn, das blasse Gesicht eine Maske hochmütigen Zweifels. "Dann gestattet eine Frage - warum habt Ihr sie nicht selbst besiegt, Ihr und Eure... Spießgesellen?"

"Orion!", zischte Norazul ärgerlich. "Zeigt Respekt! Hütet Eure spitze Zunge, sonst hexe ich eine hübsche Schleife hinein!"

"Aber er hat doch recht", ließ sich Alesia vernehmen, sehr leise und beinahe schüchtern. Sie trat an Stephans Seite, der beschützend einen Arm um sie legte. "Auch ich wüsste gern eine Antwort darauf."

Die Seherin schien zu schrumpfen, schien Trauer und Leid förmlich auszuatmen, und Bilder formten sich in meinem Kopf, Bilder von Schlachtfeldern, so weit, dass das andere Ende in blutigem Nebeldunst verschwamm, und sie waren übersät von den schattigen Überresten toter Seher, über denen triumphierende, goldene Mursaat schwebten. "Die Antwort ist einfach. Wir waren wenige... und sie waren viele. Zu viele. Beantwortet das Eure Frage?"

"Ja", antwortete Feanor mit rauher Stimme, und ich fragte mich, ob er dasselbe in seinem Kopf gesehen hatte wie ich. "Aber auch wir sind wenige."

"Dennoch", antwortete die Seherin, "besagt die Prophezeiung, das Ihr tun werdet, was meiner ganzen Rasse nicht gelang - dass Ihr die Mursaat bezwingen werdet. Und deshalb werde ich Euch helfen."

"Gut... gut." Feanor stieß langsam die Luft durch die Nase aus, und sein Gesicht verschwand für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hinter der dichten Wolke seines gefrorenen Atems. "Ich nehme an, Eure Hilfe ist nicht umsonst. Was verlangt Ihr?"

Die Seherin hob die Schultern und die vier Hände, ein seltsamer Anblick, der leichte Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen ließ - so als würde eine kaputte und falsch wieder zusammengesetzte schwarze Statue ein plötzliches, krankmachendes Eigenleben entwickeln. "Es gibt keinen Preis. Aber ich brauche die Spektralessenz des Eidolons..."

"Des was...?", warf Stephan ein.

"Des Eidolons. Es ist eine bestialische Kreatur aus Bosheit und Schatten, die in einer Höhle östlich von hier lebt. Dieses Wesen verfügt über eine natürliche Verteidigung gegen die Magie der Mursaat. Bringt mir seine Spektralessenz, und ich werde Eure Rüstungen mit diesem Schutz imprägnieren."

Und so war es auch geschehen. Wir fanden das Eidolon, ein riesiges, krakenartiges Geschöpf, das in der kalten Luft einer weiten, lichtdurchfluteten Eishalle schwebte, umgeben von huschenden, rauchschwarzen Azurschatten, als wären sie seine Dienerschaft, erst nach langem Umherirren in dem weitläufigen Höhlensystem. Wir erlegten es mit einiger Mühe und schleppten das stinkende, tonnenschwere Untier mit vereinten Kräften an den Fangarmen zurück zur Seherin, eine schweißtreibende Arbeit in der Eiseskälte der Höhlen.

Ich nehme eine Handvoll Schnee von der Mauer auf und wasche mir damit das Gesicht, um die Übelkeit zu vertreiben, die mir den Magen umdreht, als ich an den Gestank denke, der sich in der Höhle der Seherin ausbreitete, während sie das Monster in seine Einzelteile zerlegte, um an die Spektralessenz zu kommen. Der Schnee hilft nicht, ich würge und erbreche grüne Galle über die Mauer in den Nebel hinab, genau wie ich es auch in der Höhle getan hatte. Ich stopfe muffig schmeckenden Schnee in meinen Mund und spucke aus, wieder und wieder. Ich höre mich selbst japsen, dünn und verzweifelt, doch der bittere Geschmack bleibt, und der faulige Schwefelgestank des Ungeheuers klebt an meiner Rüstung, überall dort, wo die Seherin mit den klauenartigen Schattenfingern ihrer vier Hände die Spektralessenz verteilte und kryptische, uralte Runen zeichnete, während sie in ihrer dunklen, kehligen Sprache Beschwörungen murmelte, deren Klang mir das Blut gefrieren ließ.

Hinter mir knirschen Schritte im Schnee, leise und beinahe heimlich, und doch erkenne ich an der Klangfarbe, mit der sich das Gewicht des Herankommenden in das harschige Weiß presst, wer sich nähert, dazu hätte es des leisen Klingelns metallener Münzen und Medaillons gar nicht bedurft. Mein Herz will einen Satz machen vor Freude, aber Freude ist nicht angebracht. Nicht, bevor ich Dagnar Steinhaupt zu Grenth in dessen allerkälteste Hölle geschickt habe... ja, und vielleicht überhaupt nicht mehr. Das werde ich erst wissen, wenn es vorbei ist. Wenn meine Gespenster erschlagen sind. Falls sie sich erschlagen lassen.

Ich drehe mich nicht um, aber ich bleibe stehen, starre weiterhin unverwandt nach Nordosten. Dorthin, wo die Feste Donnerkopf liegt, überrannt vom Steingipfel, der vermutlich immer noch Freudentänze auf den gefrorenen Leichen der hingeschlachteten Deldrimor-Zwerge aufführt. Angestrengt lausche ich in die Ferne. Fast meine ich, Fetzen rauher Stimmen zu hören, in die Kälte gebellte Befehle, gutturale Kommandos und die trompetenden Schreie der unförmigen Reittiere, das gequälte Muhen der versklavten Dolyaks... der Nebel trägt weit. Und mein Magen krampft sich zusammen, als würde sich eine Schlinge aus gefrorenem Draht darum knoten, mein Herzschlag dröhnt in meinen Ohren, erschüttert mich bis ins Innerste, als würde direkt neben mir eine große Kriegstrommel geschlagen. Ich sauge den feuchten Dunst tief in meine Lungen. Weiterer Schnee droht in der Luft, beschwert die dicken Wolken, die sich mit dem Nebel mischen, verdunkelt den Himmel. _Viel_ Schnee. Noch heute wird er herunterkommen, ich kann es riechen, und er wird uns noch mindestens einen Tag hier festhalten. Zwei vielleicht.

"Warum stehst du hier draußen, _koishii_? Es ist viel zu kalt. Du solltest hineingehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir heute losmarschieren werden. König Jalis erwartet noch einige Truppen zur Unterstützung... und Norazuls Freunde sind auch noch nicht da." Feanors Fingerspitzen, noch warm von der bulligen Hitze des Feuers in König Jalis' geräumiger Küche, streichen über meine gefrorenen Wangen, und ich schließe die Augen. Ich sehne mich so sehr nach seiner Berührung und kann mich doch nicht hingeben, drehe mein Gesicht weg, fort von ihm, hinein in den Morgenwind, der meine verfilzte, schweißverklebte Mähne packt und träge daran zerrt. Ungesühntes Blut steht zwischen uns beiden, Ruriks Blut. Und obwohl Feanor nicht die geringste Schuld daran trifft, muss er doch die Konsequenz ertragen. Aber dort drüben... nur einen halben Tagesmarsch entfernt... wartet meine Erlösung. _Unsere_ Erlösung. Oder nicht?

"Mir ist schlecht", erkläre ich zusammenhanglos.

"Ich weiß. Es war nicht zu übersehen." Ich höre, wie Feanor in den Taschen seines Kilts herumkramt. Talismane und Amulette klingeln silbrig durch die Winterluft. "Hier", sagt er und hält mir in der hohlen Hand zwei kleine getrocknete Blättchen vor die Nase, graugrün und staubig und unscheinbar. "Nimm sie... das ist Wüstenminze. Leg sie dir auf die Zunge, und dann musst du sie kauen. Das vertreibt den schlechten Geschmack im Mund. Und es beruhigt dein Herz."

"Tut es das", murmle ich wenig überzeugt.

"Probier es aus. Na komm."

Gehorsam schiebe ich die Minzblättchen in meinen Mund. Sofort entfaltet sich das süße Aroma, die scharfe, ätherische Frische macht meine Atemwege weit und die eingesogene Luft noch kälter, vertreibt die Galle und beschwört die Erinnerungen an bitterkalte Wüstennächte herauf, an heißen Minzchai unter einem pilzbleichen Vollmond und an silbernes Sternenlicht auf rauhreifüberzogenen Dünen, so herzzerreißend einsam, dass man sterben möchte... an die glühende Röte der Morgendämmerung auf endlosem, topazgoldenem Sand... ersetzt hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern die Schneewüste, die mich umgibt, durch die Kristallwüste, die ich bezwungen habe.

"Besser?", fragt Feanor nach einer kleinen Weile, und ich nicke wortlos, während mein Blick sich wieder im Nebel der Gegenwart verliert.

Woher nimmt er nur die Geduld, sich noch immer mit mir abzugeben?

_Er hat gelernt, Chai aus einer leeren Tasse zu trinken. _

Das waren Norazuls Worte, gesprochen in einer sternenlosen Nacht draußen im Schnee, hoch oben auf dem Bergpass, als er sich die Nachtwache mit mir teilte und meinem Blick folgte, der unverwandt auf der schlafenden Gestalt seines Freundes ruhte. Als er wieder einmal meine Gedanken zu lesen schien. Und eine seltsame Mischung aus Mitleid und Missbilligung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die mir wieder die Tränen der Schuld in die Augen trieb. Ich schlucke und ziehe meine Oberlippe zwischen die Zähne, beiße hart darauf, bis der erste winzige Blutstropfen meine Zungenspitze netzt.

"Ich weiß, was du da draußen siehst", sagt Feanor ruhig. Er stellt sich neben mich, legt einen Arm um meine Schultern und zieht mich an sich, und ich lasse es geschehen, unfähig, mich seiner verführerischen Wärme zu widersetzen. Doch sobald ich seinen Körper so dicht an meinem spüre, zittere ich nur noch mehr. Vor Reue und Schuld und Selbsthass... vor Begehren.

"Hab keine Angst. Wir bezwingen ihn. So wie wir Markis bezwungen haben."

"_Ich_ bezwinge ihn", stoße ich hervor und fahre herum, sehe zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen in Feanors dunkle Augen. Zorn steigt in mir hoch, nicht auf ihn, nein... auf das Schicksal... auf die Götter... auf mich selbst. Auf den verrotteten Zwerg, der in jener Feste dort drüben auf mich wartet. "Dagnar Steinhaupt gehört _mir allein_, hörst du?", zische ich. "Markis hatte einen viel zu leichten Tod. Stephans Klinge war zu schnell und zu barmherzig. Er hätte leiden sollen... und es hätte Evennia sein sollen, die ihn erledigte. Nicht jemand von uns."

"Aber Evennia war nicht da", erinnert Feanor mich sanft, doch ich höre kaum zu.

"_Dagnar_ wird leiden", flüstere ich. "So wie ich gelitten habe. Und ich werde ihn bezahlen lassen. Für Ruriks Leben. Für Ascalons Zukunft. Für jede Träne, die ich vergossen habe. Für _alles_. Mit Zinsen."

"_Koishii_..."

"Komm nicht zwischen mich und meine Rache!" Ich spüre, wie sich meine zusammengezogenen Brauen tief über meine Augen senken, während ich Feanor mit unterdrücktem Zorn anfunkele, und Schmerz durchsticht mein Herz, als er leicht zurückzuckt, irritiert und verletzt, und doch kann ich es ihm nicht verdenken. "Es gefällt mir nicht", setze ich hinzu, während meine Kiefer sich so sehr verkrampfen, dass ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen kaum noch ein Wort herausbringe, "dass so viele fremde Kämpfer mit uns kommen... wenn sie mir meine Rache nehmen..." Ich kann nicht weitersprechen, atme aus, heftig und keuchend, meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Feanor zieht meinen Kopf an seine Brust, streichelt mein Haar, so lange, bis ich mich endlich wieder ein bisschen entspannt habe. "Das wird nicht passieren", versichert er leise. "Norazul und ich, und auch König Jalis... wir werden dafür sorgen, dass alle Truppen entsprechende Instruktionen erhalten."

Ja, König Jalis... nun hat der greise Deldrimor-Monarch sein stärkstes Bollwerk an den Steingipfel verloren. Zehn Tage hat es gedauert, bis uns seine Boten mit der Nachricht vom Fall der Feste Donnerkopf erreichten. Sie trafen mit uns zusammen, als wir gerade das Fort ausgeräumt hatten, in dem Markis sich verschanzt hatte, umgeben von nur zwei Weißmantel-Wachtrupps, einer Handvoll Bogenschützen und vier der mächtigen Mursaat. Er hat gedacht, das genügt. Er hat sich geirrt. Die Imprägnierung, mit der die Seherin unsere Rüstungen verzaubert hatte, zeigte Wirkung - obwohl noch immer schmerzhaft, so waren die Zauber der unheimlichen Wesen aus schwebendem Gold doch nicht mehr tödlich für uns. Der ganze Kampf verlief enttäuschend unspektakulär, einschließlich Markis' Tod durch Stephans Schwert. Es hinterließ einen schalen Geschmack in meinem Mund, fast so bitter wie der Geschmack der Niederlage, dass er nicht genug bezahlt hat für das, was er der Glänzenden Klinge angetan hat, verdammtes Verräterschwein, und lange, lange nicht genug für Saidra... Saidra, meine Freundin, die er gequält und gebrochen hat, bis nichts mehr von ihr übrig war als eine leere Hülle mit nur noch einem winzigen Fünkchen ihres gemarterten Ichs darin.

Um uns herum erwacht der Außenposten zum Leben. Ich höre den Hammer des örtlichen Waffenschmieds, der seinen Rhythmus auf einem Stück Metall findet, das zwischen Werkzeug und Amboss zu einer tödlichen Waffe wird, und das geschäftige Geschwätz von Tuch- und Runen- und Farbenhändlern und Rüstungsschmieden, die ihre Auslagen herrichten, völlig unbeeindruckt von Nebel, Kälte und kommendem Schnee. Das ist ihr Leben, sie kennen es nicht anders. Und ich frage mich, ob auch sie sich manchmal etwas wünschen, das sie niemals bekommen werden.

"Na komm. Wir gehen hinein. Du musst etwas essen", sagt Feanor leise, aber bestimmt. "Und du kannst ein heißes Bad nehmen, wenn du willst."

"Baden...", seufze ich langgezogen. Feanor weiß, wie man mich überzeugen kann... er kennt mich schon so gut. Beinahe muss ich lächeln, und ich fange mich ein bisschen, reiße mich zusammen - klettere ein Stück aus dem finsteren Abgrund heraus. "Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich werde mich sicher noch lieber an den Tag des Triumphes erinnern, wenn ich dabei nicht wie eine Vogelscheuche ausgesehen habe, die von Kindern mit Schlamm beworfen wurde."

Ich lasse es geschehen, dass er mich von der Mauer wegdreht und über den weiträumigen, nebeligen Platz führt, auf König Jalis' Quartier zu, das sich langsam vor meinen Augen aus den tiefhängenden Wolken schält, schmal und zweistöckig aus hellem Holz errichtet, mit hohen kleinen Fenstern, gekrönt von einem grün-patinierten Kupferkuppeldach, so unvermeidlich und typisch für die Bauweise der Deldrimor-Zwerge. Flackernder Feuerschein dringt aus den Fensteröffnungen im Erdgeschoss, wirft schmale Rechtecke aus rötlichem Gold in den frischen Schnee vor dem Haus, lässt den Nebel schillern wie Sonnenstaub. Kaum sind wir auf ein paar Schritt heran, öffnet sich die hohe Holztür mit den schweren, brünierten Eisenbeschlägen, einladend wie eine winkende Hand, und behagliche Wärme schlägt uns entgegen. Also werde ich im Warmen warten - süße Melandru, lass es nicht zu lange sein...


	72. Heerschau

**72.**** Heerschau**

"Norazul."  
Der bleiche Nekromant schaut mit hochgezogener Braue von der goldgeränderten Schriftrolle auf, die er und Claude leise miteinander murmelnd studieren. Auch die anderen, die um den langen Tisch aus hell gescheuertem Fichtenholz herum sitzen, sehen kurz hoch - bis auf Stephan, der mit offenem Mund an Alesias Schulter schnarcht. Ein dünner Speichelfaden tropft aus seinem Mundwinkel und versickert im weichen Pelzkragen ihrer Rüstung. Noch hat sie es nicht bemerkt.  
"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Tari?"  
"Ich muss mit Euch sprechen. Allein. Es wird nicht lange dauern." Ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen, öffne ich die Tür und trete aus der großen, überheizten Küche von König Jalis' Quartier hinaus in die bittere Kälte. Die wenigen Treppenstufen, die von der Haustüre hinab führen, sind nur notdürftig freigeschaufelt, und frischer Schnee liegt mehr als kniehoch auf dem großen, zentralen Platz des kleinen Vorpostens. Die weiße Pracht beschwert die Äste der Föhren, die den Platz säumen, und lässt die Kupferdächer der wenigen Zwergenbehausungen und der fünf flachen, langgestreckten Baracken leise ächzen. Hier wäre Platz genug für mehrere Hundertschaften Zwergenkrieger, aber die Unterkünfte sind fast leer, bis auf König Jalis' persönliche Garde und seine Leibwache, insgesamt vielleicht zwanzig oder dreißig Mann. Alle übrigen Truppen sind in der Feste Donnerkopf. Jedenfalls waren sie dort, bis vor knapp zwei Wochen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt sind sie tot.

Zwei Tage lang hat es ununterbrochen geschneit, hat das Wetter uns festgesetzt und die Truppen, auf die der Deldrimor-König wartet, daran gehindert, hierher zu kommen. Nicht nur Verstärkung aus den eigenen Reihen soll zu uns stoßen, Zwergensoldaten aus Droknars Schmiede im Süden und aus dem Deldrimor-Kriegslager im Norden. Nein - die Regierungen von Cantha und Elona sollen endlich, nach mehr als einem Jahr, seinen Hilferuf erhört und Unterstützung geschickt haben, die sich auf dem Weg hierher befindet... angeblich. Hoffentlich treffen sie heute noch ein, grüble ich und blicke kritisch gen Himmel, studiere die Formationen der dicken Wolken, die hellgrau und wattig wie eine Herde Schafe vom beißenden Wind vorangetrieben werden. Ich sauge die eisige Luft ein, drücke sie gegen meinen Gaumen, schmecke die scharfe Brise. Es wird wieder schneien... aber erst in ein paar Tagen. Zeit genug, um die Feste Donnerkopf für Deldrimor zurückzuerobern. Zeit genug, um Dagnar bezahlen zu lassen. Ich stoße ein leises Knurren aus, ohne dass es mir richtig bewusst ist.

Ab und an gelingt es der Morgensonne, einen Lichtstrahl aus gleißendem Gold durch einen offenen Spalt in der Wolkendecke hinabzuschicken, der den unberührten Schnee so grell aufblitzen lässt, dass man nicht hinsehen kann, ohne für Sekundenbruchteile zu erblinden. Eine Windböe greift nach meinem Haar, und ich schiebe es ungeduldig aus der Stirn, versuche, einen sinnlosen Knoten hineinzuwinden, der sich ohnehin schnell wieder dem Wind ergeben wird. Nach Wochen in der Wildnis ohne richtige Waschgelegenheit fühle ich mich endlich wieder richtig sauber, habe fast jede freie Minute, die nicht für Diskussionen über die kommende Schlacht benötigt wurde, im Badezuber zugebracht, habe sogar meine Rüstung reinigen lassen. Weich und flauschig weht der silberweiße Pelzbesatz im Wind, so wie am ersten Tag, als ich das kostbare dunkelblaue Tuch auseinanderschlug, das sie verbarg. Ruriks Geschenk. Ich schlucke hart bei der Erinnerung, beiße die Tränen zurück. Ich werde _nicht_ heulen. Nicht schon wieder.

Der Wind in meinem Rücken wird einen Hauch kälter.  
"Zu Euren Diensten, Tari", rasselt Norazul hinter mir, mit dieser tiefen, heiseren Stimme, ein Röcheln nur, das durch meine Nervenbahnen scharrt wie schwere, rostige Eisenketten am Fuß eines Delinquenten, den Grenth selbst in den dunkelsten Kerker der tiefsten und kältesten seiner sieben Höllen verbannt hat. Ich wende mich um, zwinge mich, dem undeutbaren Blick der Obsidianaugen standzuhalten. Frost weht von der schwarzglänzenden Rüstung des Nekromanten, platzt bei jeder Bewegung von den Stahlstacheln ab, die sie zieren.  
"Es wird Zeit, dass ich Euch etwas zurückgebe", erkläre ich mit brüchiger Stimme, der man anmerkt, dass ich sie in den letzten beiden Tagen kaum benutzt habe. "Dies hier" - ich ziehe den daumenlangen, elfenbeinfarbenen Monsterfangzahn mit den für mich noch immer unlesbaren Schriftzeichen an seinem dünnen Kettchen aus dem Ausschnitt meiner Rüstung hervor und lasse ihn in die geöffnete Hand des Nekromanten fallen - "gehört Euch."  
Norazuls lange knochige Finger schließen sich um das Schmuckstück, und er nickt langsam, bohrt seine schwarzen, pupillenlosen Augen wieder in die meinen. Ich sehe mein eigenes Spiegelbild darin, schmal, blass, mit riesigen Augen, die unter meiner windzerzausten Mähne in tiefen Schatten liegen.  
"Ich danke Euch", ergänze ich krächzend, "dass Ihr mich nicht im Stich gelassen habt."  
"Ihr sagt das, als hättet Ihr an mir gezweifelt." Norazul schüttelt leicht den Kopf, sein feines Haar fliegt im Wind wie weiche Fäden aus eisgesponnener Seide. "Traut Ihr mir noch immer nicht?"  
... nach allem, was ich für Euch getan habe? Die Worte sagt er nicht, aber ich kann sie hören, unausgesprochen im Jaulen des Windes, der um die Häuser und über das Grenzmäuerchen hinweg pfeift.  
"Doch. Ich traue Euch. Inzwischen."  
... selbst nach allem, was Ihr _nicht_ getan habt. Ich traue Euch, obwohl Ihr zu spät gekommen wart. Obwohl es die Tragödie am Frosttor nie gegeben hätte, wenn Ihr pünktlich gewesen wärt.

Aber diese Worte spreche ich nicht aus. Ich lasse seinen Blick los, schaue an ihm vorbei in den endlosen Wolkenhimmel über dem Bergrücken, und meine Gedanken versinken wieder in dem, was war, in dem, was hätte sein können, und in dem, was jetzt direkt vor mir liegt. Schweigen senkt sich über uns, die kalte Stille des frühen Wintermorgens, untermalt vom Gesang des Windes. Nur die Raben krächzen auf den schneebedeckten Dächern, und ein Adlerpärchen hoch oben in den Himmeln dreht seine Kreise über dem Vorposten, stößt ab und an einen schrillen Schrei aus. Sie haben sich gefunden und werden für immer zusammenbleiben - diese großen Bergadler binden sich nur ein einziges Mal. Für ihr ganzes Leben... für immer und einen Tag. Sie wählen niemals einen zweiten Partner. Ich beginne in der Kälte zu zittern, doch ich stehe bewegungslos, sehe den riesigen Raubvögeln zu. Wenn einer von beiden den Tod findet - was passiert dann mit dem, der zurückbleibt?

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um Euch", röchelt Norazul ohne Zusammenhang, reißt mich damit aus meinen trüben Grübeleien. Ich fahre herum, aufgeschreckt und überrascht, und das Rot meiner Haarsträhnen vor meinen Augen mischt sich mit dem Rot der Tätowierung auf seinem blassen Gesicht, die an den Prankenhieb einer großen Raubkatze erinnert.  
Es dauert eine Weile, ehe ich die Sprache wiederfinde. "Warum?"  
"Nun..." Norazul stößt einen langgezogenen Seufzer aus, der Blick seiner pupillenlosen Augen, schwarz in schwarz, klebt auf meinem Gesicht, forschend und sondierend. "Wenn ich ein Spaßvogel wäre, würde ich sagen - tretet drei Schritt beiseite und schaut Euch an. Wenn ich ein Spaßvogel wäre."  
"Was Ihr nicht seid", entgegne ich hilfsbereit und nicht ohne Ungeduld. Warum geht er nicht einfach? Ich habe getan, wozu ich hier herausgekommen bin, habe ihm sein Pfand zurückgegeben. Und nun möchte ich wieder allein sein. Hier draußen auf und ab trotten und zur Feste hinüberstarren. Mich über die Umgrenzungsmauer lehnen und Ausschau nach den befreundeten Truppen halten. Und erst, wenn ich stocksteif bin vor Kälte, will ich wieder hineingehen in die drückende Hitze des Kaminfeuers und des riesigen Ofens, mich in meine Ecke der Sitzbank mit den dicken Dolyakfellen zurückziehen, meine Pfeilspitzen schärfen und vergiften. Mich auf die große Schlacht vorbereiten. Vielleicht noch einmal baden. Ja, bestimmt sogar. Mir ausmalen, wie ich es tun werde. Wie ich Dagnar zu Grenth schicken werde. Wie ich ihn leiden lassen werde. Langsam und...  
"Richtig", nickt der blasse Nekromant und unterbricht damit ein weiteres Mal meine Gedanken, die schon wieder abgeschweift waren. "Aber wenn Ihr es tätet... wenn Ihr Euch selbst betrachten würdet... ganz unvoreingenommen... dann würdet Ihr eine junge Frau erblicken, deren zorniges Herz wieder in die Vergangenheit zurückgesunken ist. Die nicht mehr weiter denkt als bis zum nächsten Tag. Die vollkommen vergessen hat..."  
"Das ist nicht wahr!", zische ich mit plötzlich aufwallendem Ärger.  
"Doch, das ist es", entgegnet er unbeirrt. "Seit wir hier sind, nur einen halben Tagesmarsch von Dagnar Steinhaupt entfernt. Seit Eure Rache in greifbare Nähe gerückt ist. Ihr redet kaum und esst noch weniger. Eure rotgeränderten Augen am Morgen sind nicht zu übersehen, und auch nicht der Hass und die Trauer, die darin glühen, so als gäbe es nichts anderes mehr auf der Welt. Ihr seid wieder genau da, wo Ihr am Signalfeuerposten wart. Als hätte es die fast sieben Monate, die seitdem vergangen sind, nie gegeben. Als wäre nicht jemand in Euer Leben getreten, der Eure volle Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Und ja - auch Eure ganze Liebe. Die Vergangenheit hat Euch wieder so vollkommen in ihren Klauen, dass ich mich frage, ob Ihr überhaupt einen Weg zurück in die Gegenwart finden könnt, selbst wenn Ihr es versucht."  
"Ach, so ist das. Es geht Euch gar nicht um mich, stimmt's? Ihr sorgt Euch um _Feanor_", stelle ich fest, nachdem ich einmal kurz und hart schlucken musste. Norazul schüttelt den Kopf und öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ich lasse ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. Er muss auch nicht wissen, wie sehr seine Äußerungen mich getroffen haben.  
"Das hättet Ihr auch gleich sagen können. Eure Sorge ehrt Euch, aber sie ist unnötig", presse ich heraus, bemühe mich um einen festen Klang meiner Stimme. "Wenn das hier vorbei ist... wenn ich meine Rache genommen habe, und wenn ich die Schlacht überlebe... dann wird er alles haben, was noch von mir übrig ist. Das habe ich versprochen, und das werde ich halten."  
Ja. Das werde ich. Und ich sollte mich darauf freuen. Es ist doch das, was ich will! Aber im Moment fühle ich - nichts.  
"Ihr sagt das, als ob es Euch nicht kümmert."  
"Das ist nicht wahr!", fauche ich ein weiteres Mal. Meine ohnehin schon strapazierte Stimmung beginnt, in bodenlose Tiefen abzusinken.  
"Aber so klingt es. So benehmt Ihr Euch. Und das schmerzt ihn. Feanor ist mein Freund, wie Ihr wisst. Der übrigens keine Ahnung hat, dass ich dieses Gespräch mit Euch führe. Und ich möchte, dass das auch so bleibt. Bei aller Sympathie, die ich für Euch hege, Tari..." - knurrendes, unterschwelliges Drohen scheint sich in die heisere Stimme des Nekromanten zu mischen, oder bilde ich mir das ein? Er lässt den Satz wohlweislich unvollendet. Womit sollte er mich auch einschüchtern?  
"Es wird vorbei sein, wenn es mit Dagnar vorbei ist", bringe ich schließlich kratzig heraus.  
Aber ist das so? Wird es wirklich vorbei sein?  
Ich beiße mir stumm auf die von der Kälte aufgesprungenen Lippen, dann drehe ich mich um und lasse den Nekromanten einfach stehen. Ich stapfe über den Platz zur Festungsmauer, fräse dabei eine tiefe Schlucht in den frischgefallenen Schnee. Fröstelnd lehne ich mich auf das schneebedeckte Mäuerchen und starre nach Nordosten, zur Feste Donnerkopf, wie schon seit Tagen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.

Er hat nicht ganz unrecht, wie ich vor mir selbst zugeben muss. Seit wir hier sind, seit die Erfüllung meiner Rache zum Greifen nah ist, ertappe ich mich manchmal dabei, dass ich durch jemanden, der mich anspricht, hindurchsehe wie durch einen Geist und seine Worte gar nicht wahrnehme. Ich kann an kaum etwas anderes denken als daran, wie ich Dagnars Lebenslicht auspusten werde, und des Nachts, wenn ich mich unter die Decken meines etwas zu kurz geratenen Lagers verkrieche, versinke ich in Erinnerungen an das, was war. Dann sehe ich Ruriks schöne, stolze Gesichtszüge hinter meinen geschlossenen Lidern, seinen bernsteinwarmen Blick, spüre den sanften Druck seiner Hände und die Kraft seines Körpers auf meiner nackten Haut - und muss wieder und wieder mit ansehen, wie sein Blut am Frosttor im Schnee versickert, hilflos und beinahe wahnsinnig vor Grauen. Aber ist das nicht nur natürlich in meiner momentanen Situation? Das kann mir doch niemand vorwerfen?

Das leise Knirschen hinter mir verrät, dass Norazul mir in der Spur folgt, die ich in den Schnee getreten habe. Er stellt sich neben mich - Götter, warum lässt er mich nicht allein? - und ich spüre, wie er mich mustert mit diesen unheimlichen, pupillenlosen Augen. "Ich möchte Euch noch etwas zeigen. Etwas, das Euch aufheitern wird und Eure Vorfreude steigert. Hier, schaut her."  
Das drohende Knurren von eben ist aus seiner Stimme gewichen, stattdessen stößt er ein rostiges Kichern aus. Als ich langsam den Kopf wende, neugierig wider Willen, kramt er ein akkurat zusammengelegtes Stück Seidenstoff aus seiner Gürteltasche, faltet es auseinander und lässt es im Wind flattern. Es ist ein mit schwarzem Samt eingefasster Umhang, dessen Grundfarbe zum oberen Saum hin von tintenblau zu strahlend weiß verläuft, so wie das silbrige Licht des Nordsterns die tiefste Finsternis des Nachthimmels erhellt, und auf dessen Mitte ein großes goldenes Kreuz mit sich verbreiternden Balkenenden prangt.  
Norazuls Obsidianaugen streicheln das kostbare Gewebe mit unverhohlenem Stolz. "Wisst Ihr, was das ist?"  
Meine Augenbraue zuckt nach oben, ich hebe die Hand, um die knisternde Seide zu berühren. "Natürlich. Ich mag ja im Moment ein bisschen neben mir stehen, aber blind bin ich nicht. Es ist ein Umhang. Er ist hübsch. Vielleicht ein bisschen zu bunt für Euch." Ich versuche zu lächeln, um den Worten jede Schärfe zu nehmen, die eventuell hineininterpretiert werden könnte.  
Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, so dass die weißen Haarspitzen fliegen, und grinst belustigt, lässt die kleinen Rubine in seinen spitz gefeilten Obsidianzähnen blitzen. "Ich sehe, ich muss Eurer Bildung ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Natürlich ist es ein Umhang. Aber ein besonderer. Ein _Gilden_umhang."  
"Tatsächlich?" Meine zweite Braue hebt sich und leistet der ersten knapp unter meinem Haaransatz Gesellschaft. "Wo habt Ihr den denn her? Gibt es überhaupt noch Gilden? Ich dachte, die hätten sich alle aufgelöst, nachdem die Gildenkriege vorüber waren?"  
Norazul schnalzt mit der Zunge und lacht, ein gespenstisches Geräusch, und Gänsehaut kriecht meine Wirbelsäule entlang. "Viele haben sich aufgelöst, andere wurden zerschlagen... vor allem in Ascalon. Das stimmt schon. Aber nicht alle, und Cantha und Elona waren ohnehin nie betroffen. Die Tatsache, dass die Gildenkriege vor drei Jahren mit dem Überfall der Charr und dem Untergang von Orr ihr Ende gefunden haben, bedeutet nicht, dass es für Gildenkrieger nichts mehr zu tun gibt. Das Böse wird sich niemals ganz ausrotten lassen, Tari." Norazul schüttelt bekümmert den Kopf, doch seine Mundwinkel kräuseln sich leicht, so als ob ihm das eigentlich ganz recht wäre - wogegen sollte er sonst auch kämpfen?  
"Menzies", fährt er rasselnd fort, "treibt noch immer sein Unwesen im Riss des Kummers, Dhuum regt sich in seinem Gefängnis in der Unterwelt, und Abaddon mag in Ketten liegen, aber tot ist er keinesfalls... Ihr wisst doch, wo von ich rede?"  
"Natürlich weiß ich das, ich bin schließlich nicht blöd", erkläre ich mit unterdrückter Entrüstung und zähle an den Fingern ab: "Menzies der Verrückte, Balthasars böser Halbbruder... Dhuum, der ehemalige Gott des Todes, dessen grausame und ungerechte Herrschaft dauerte, bis Grenth ihn unterwarf und mit göttlicher Magie in der Halle des Jüngsten Gerichts in der Unterwelt festsetzte... und Abaddon, einstmals der Gott der Geheimnisse und des Wassers, der mit seinen stärksten Verbündeten Krieg gegen die anderen Götter führte, bis sie ihn schließlich niederwarfen und ins Reich der Qual verbannten, wo sie ihn in Ketten legten, die Balthasar selbst geschmiedet hatte... - meine Eltern mögen zwar bloß Fischzüchter gewesen sein und keine Gelehrten, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie keinen Wert auf ein umfassendes Allgemeinwissen gelegt haben!"  
Norazul grinst und kichert leise. "Ihr habt gut aufgepasst bei Euren Lektionen, Tari. Und so lange diese Verkörperungen des Urbösen nicht endgültig vernichtet sind, so lange werden sie auch Anhänger haben, werden machtgierige und ehrgeizige Menschen korrumpieren und um sich scharen, wieder und wieder. Und deshalb werden Gildenkrieger gebraucht. Ja, wir kämpfen für die Guten, Tari. Wir _sind_ die Guten. Und ich habe die Ehre, diesen Umhang zu tragen" - er befestigt die silbernen Schließen an den Schulterstücken seiner Rüstung, und das leuchtende Gewebe bauscht sich hinter ihm im Wind wie ein fürstliches Banner - "weil ich mich zu den Kämpfern der Gilde _Sancta Lux Aeterna_ zählen darf."  
"Oh... das ist... äh... großartig? Ich nehme an, es sind... hm... Glückwünsche angebracht?" Ich blicke ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, bin mir nicht sicher, was ich aus dieser Information jetzt machen soll. Vielleicht sind Alesia, Stephan, Orion, Claude, Feanor und ich ja auch so etwas wie eine Gilde? Schließlich kämpfen wir schon lange zusammen, haben unzählige Bösewichte zu Grenth geschickt, haben einander öfter den Hals gerettet, als ich zählen kann. Auch ohne Umhang und klangvollen Namen.  
Norazul lächelt sein unheimliches Lächeln. "Wenn Ihr so wollt. Gildenkrieger, Tari, verfügen über besondere Fähigkeiten. Jeder von ihnen ist in der Schlacht so viel wert wie zehn Standardkämpfer."  
"Soso... Standardkämpfer." Ich spüre, wie sich zwischen meinen Brauen eine tiefe Furche bildet, und plötzlicher Ärger steigt in mir hoch. "Solche Bedeutungslosigkeiten auf Beinen wie Stephan oder Orion oder wie ich? Schönen Dank, dass Ihr Euch überhaupt mit uns Stümpern abgebt." Ich vollführe eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung.  
"Na, na. Beruhigt Euch. Ihr müsst nicht alles, was ich sage, als Beleidigung für Euch und Eure Freunde betrachten. In vielen schlummert das Talent, ohne dass es je erkannt wird. Es ist wie... eine innere Flamme. Sie muss nur angefacht werden."  
"Pah", schnaube ich. "In mir braucht gar nichts angefacht zu werden! Da brennt genug Feuer, um das Eis dieses ganzen verdammten Gebirges bis auf den nackten Fels wegzuschmelzen!"  
Der Nekromant wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht laut auf. "Wer sollte das bezweifeln?", sagt er schließlich und wischt eine Lachträne fort, die sich wie eine winzige, schwarzschillernde Perle in seinem Augenwinkel gesammelt hat. "Eines Tages..." Er hält inne, scheint es sich anders zu überlegen. "Aber das hat noch Zeit. Einstweilen wollte ich Euch nur berichten, dass meine Freunde herkommen werden, um König Jalis zu helfen. Um _Euch_ zu helfen."  
"So?" Meine Mundwinkel zucken. "Gut... sie sollen herzlich willkommen sein, wenn sie den Weg freimachen. Aber für Dagnar brauche ich keine Hilfe. Und ich will auch keine. Damit eins klar ist, Norazul", zische ich, "Dagnar Steinhaupt gehört mir! Ich allein werde dieses verfaulte Stück Rattendreck in die Hölle befördern! Was Ihr danach mit ihm anstellt, ist mir egal. Werft seine Seele - so er überhaupt eine hat, was ich bezweifle", angewidert spucke ich aus, "von mir aus Grenths Ghoulen zum Fraß vor."  
"Aye", nickt Norazul. "Das ist nur recht und billig. Ihr dürftet von allen wohl den gewichtigsten Grund haben, Dagnar zu hassen, abgesehen von König Jalis selbst. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihr bei Eurer - äh - _Verrichtung_ nicht gestört werdet." Er lässt ein schadenfrohes, röchelndes Kichern hören, das mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

"Wie viele?", frage ich schließlich. "Wie viele wird Eure Gilde schicken?"  
"Genügend", antwortet Norazul und lächelt.  
"Genügend? König Jalis' Späher haben berichtet, dass die Feste voll ist mit Steingipfelkriegern. Und ebenso die vorgelagerte Stadt. Beinahe tausend Mann. Und wie viele sind wir? Ein paar Handvoll. Ich frage mich, wie wir da durchkommen sollen. Selbst wenn Eure Gildenkollegen so viel wert sind wie zehn - wie beliebtet Ihr Euch auszudrücken? - _Standardkämpfer_."  
"Vergesst nicht die Verstärkung aus Cantha und Elona... obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie viele kommen werden. Aber wir werden es schaffen. Tun wir das nicht immer?" Er klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter, und mich fröstelt nur noch mehr.  
"Nein", antworte ich, und vor meinem inneren Auge erhebt sich das Frosttor hoch und unheilverkündend in einen unschuldig blauen Winterhimmel.  
"Ich weiß, woran Ihr denkt", röchelt Norazul nach einer Weile. Nun ja, das dürfte wohl auch nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen sein. "Aber trotz Eures Verlustes - die Mission habt Ihr erfüllt. Das Ziel erreicht. Ihr habt die Flüchtlinge nach Kryta gebracht. So wie Prinz Rurik es wollte."  
Ich beiße grimmig die Zähne zusammen, ein bitterer Geschmack breitet sich in meinem Mund aus. Ja. Das stimmt. Das haben wir. Und da sitzen sie nun, mitten in der krytanischen Wildnis, zwar auf fruchtbarem Land, aber umgeben von feindlichen Kreaturen wie Ettins und Sumpfskalen, und inzwischen wahrscheinlich schikaniert vom Weißen Mantel. War es das nun wert? Ruriks Leben? Dieses ultimative Opfer?  
Ich balle die Fäuste. Wenn wir mit Dagnar fertig sind, müssen wir der Glänzenden Klinge helfen und uns um die Weißmäntel kümmern... um die Mursaat. Müssen jeden einzelnen ihrer Anführer jagen und vernichten, die falschen Götter auslöschen, damit die Grausamkeiten endlich ein Ende haben, die der Weiße Mantel begeht, um ihre Macht zu erhalten. Frustriert frage ich frage mich, ob es jemals eine Zeit geben wird, in der ich etwas anderes tun werde als kämpfen. Nicht, dass ich etwas anderes könnte... und außerdem verlangt es die Prophezeiung, dass wir, die _Auserwählten_, die Mursaat niederwerfen werden.  
Ich _hasse_ Prophezeiungen.

~~~oOo~~~

"Wach auf, Tari! Na komm schon! Es gibt etwas zu sehen!"  
Alesias Stimme, aufgekratzt und fröhlich. Sie sitzt auf meiner Bettkante und rüttelt mich kräftig an der Schulter. Ich wälze mich auf den Rücken, reibe mir die schlafverklebten Augen, strecke mich und bleibe prompt mit beiden nackten Füßen in den Ornamenten des schmiedeeisernen Bettrahmens hängen. Die Lagerstatt wurde für die Bequemlichkeit von Zwergen gebaut und ist selbst für meine eher geringe Länge ein gutes Stück zu kurz.  
"Aua!", mache ich weinerlich, setze mich ächzend auf und werfe einen Blick auf das schräg durch ein hohes, schmales Fenster einfallende Sonnenlicht. Also haben sich die Wolken für den Moment verzogen... der sattgoldene Farbton der winzigen Staubkörnchen, die in dem Lichtstrahl tanzen, verrät mir, dass es etwa eine Stunde nach Mittag sein muss. Ich hatte mich nach einem weiteren ausgiebigen Aufenthalt im Badezuber aufs Ohr gelegt und muss wohl über meinen finsteren Grübeleien endlich eingeschlafen sein, was mir in der Nacht zuvor nicht gelungen war.  
Ich werfe meiner Freundin einen anklagenden Blick zu. "Was gibt es denn? Warum weckst du mich? Und wo ist Chili?"  
"Chili ist bei Dao. Und der ist draußen bei Norazul. Und was es gibt? Heerschau, unten auf dem Platz! Los, hoch mit dir! Alle anderen sind schon draußen!" Alesia erhebt sich, zieht an meinem Arm, doch ich winde mich aus ihrem Griff.  
"Darf ich erstmal aufwachen, bevor du mich aus dem Bett wirfst? Danke, zu gnädig!" Ich gähne, strecke noch einmal die Arme. "Wie viele sind denn gekommen?"  
"Oh, einige. Cantha hat eine Gruppe Heiler geschickt..."  
"Bloß Heiler? Wir brauchen Leute, die Schaden austeilen! Krieger und Elementarmagier und..."  
"Jaja, natürlich. Heiler sind sowieso überbewertet." Alesia rollt mit den Augen, nur mäßig erheitert. "Ich werde dich daran erinnern, falls morgen während der Schlacht ein Schwert in deinem Bauch steckenbleibt. Hier, zieh dich an! Ich bin draußen, bei den anderen." Sie wirft mir meine Rüstung ins Gesicht, dreht sich um und stolziert hocherhobenen Hauptes aus der Tür.  
Ich kämpfe noch eine Weile mit den Schnallen meiner Rüstung und mit den Kletten in meiner frischgewaschenen Mähne, dann poltere ich hastig die enge hölzerne Wendeltreppe hinab, die von den Schlafräumen ins Erdgeschoss führt. Wie lange ist es her, dass es Neugier und Vorfreude waren, die mein Herz derart laut haben pochen lassen?

Doch kaum trete ich aus der Tür nach draußen und lasse meinen Blick über den großen Platz schweifen, lässt Ernüchterung mein Herz zwei Handbreit tiefer sinken. Heerschau...? Alesia hat maßlos übertrieben. Enttäuscht mustere ich die etwas mehr als drei Dutzend Kämpfer, die in der Mitte des Platzes etwas verloren und sichtlich frierend von einem Bein aufs andere treten, flankiert von König Jalis' Garde aus Kriegern und Bogenschützen, und der Wind weht Wortfetzen in fremden Sprachen an mein Ohr. Die Begrüßung des Königs habe ich offenbar verpasst, denn er marschiert bereits an mir vorbei, um sich wieder nach drinnen zu begeben. Tiefe Sorgenfalten furchen sein verwittertes Gesicht unter der brünierten Eisenkrone.  
"Taktikbesprechung drinnen, Tari Calenardhon", sagt er mit seiner tiefen, rumpelnden Stimme, bevor er die Haustür öffnet, um wieder nach drinnen zu verschwinden. "Sobald alle eingetroffen sind."  
"Also kommen noch welche?", frage ich hoffnungsvoll.  
"Ja. Meine Zwergenkrieger aus Droknars Schmiede und aus dem Kriegslager im Norden sind noch unterwegs hierher, und Lifetaker hat mir einen Kampftrupp Gildenkrieger versprochen... sie können jede Minute hier sein. Ich lasse drinnen alles vorbereiten."

Nur wenige Worte habe ich mit König Jalis gewechselt, seit wir hier angekommen sind, und ich habe mich gewundert, dass er sich überhaupt an mich erinnert hat... aber das tat er. Wir blickten einander in die Augen und verstanden uns - unnötig, große Reden zu schwingen. Er hat das Frosttor ebensowenig vergessen wie ich. Und keine einzige der ungezählten Untaten, die der Steingipfel an seinem Volk begangen hat. '_Der Tag der Vergeltung ist nahe, Tari Calenardhon'_, sagte er. '_Für Euch. Und für mich auch_.'

"Schlafmütze." Stephan ist an meine Seite gestapft und klopft mir beinahe liebevoll auf die Schulter. Warum haut er nicht einfach zu, so wie früher? Auch wenn er mir damit stets beinahe das Schulterblatt zertrümmert hat - an manchen Tagen fällt mir auf, wie sehr ich das vermisse. Aber diese rauhe Zuneigungsbekundung meines Kriegerfreundes gehört wohl endgültig der Vergangenheit an. Wie so vieles.  
"Es sind so wenige", sage ich leise. "Wenn Dagnar tausend Mann in der Feste hat..."  
Stephan grinst und stampft mit seinem eisenverstärkten Stiefel auf den festgetrampelten Schnee, dass es nur so klirrt. "Wie viele Füße braucht man, um tausend dreckige Maden zu zertreten? Wir werden sie niedermetzeln. In den Boden rammen. Hah, das wird ein Fest!"  
Wider Willen muss ich lächeln, drücke seinen Oberarm. "Manchmal beneide ich dich, Stephan."  
Er zieht eine Grimasse der Verwirrung und reibt sich das frischrasierte Kinn. "Warum denn?"  
"Ach... nur so. Weißt du, wer die alle sind?" Ich mache eine kleine Handbewegung in Richtung der fremden Unterstützungstruppen.  
Stephan runzelt die Stirn und verdreht in komischer Verzweiflung die Augen. "Ich hab's nicht so mit Namen. Frag Alesia... oder Feanor, oder..."  
"Feanor - wo ist er überhaupt?" Mir fällt plötzlich auf, dass ich ihn heute noch gar nicht gesehen habe... und dass ich ihn vermisse. Ich will gar nicht reden oder Händchenhalten... ich will einfach nur, dass er in meiner Nähe ist. Unvermittelte Sehnsucht öffnet ein gähnendes Loch in meiner Brust und engt meine Kehle ein, und das Verlangen nach seiner Gegenwart ringt mit der Trauer um jenen, den ich verloren habe. Hier, am Vorabend meiner Rache, drängt sie sich so stark in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das muss ein Ende haben... morgen, hoffentlich... sonst wird es mich zerreißen.  
"Da drüben. Bei den Heilern aus Cantha." Stephan streckt einen behandschuhten Zeigefinger aus. Ich starre angestrengt, doch es dauert eine Weile, bis ich Feanor endlich erblicke - kein Wunder, denn er _kniet_. Vor einer winzigen, zierlichen canthanischen Heilerin, die selbst im Stehen kaum über seine hockende Gestalt hinwegschauen kann und die mit anmutigen Gesten auf ihn einredet. Jetzt nickt er... und - und _lacht_.  
"Wer zum Henker ist das", zische ich, während sich ein glühender Finger der Eifersucht genau zwischen mein Brustbein und meinen Magen bohrt.  
"Keine Ahnung - ich sag ja, ich hab's nicht so mit...", beginnt Stephan, aber den Rest höre ich schon nicht mehr.

Mit langen Schritten überquere ich den Platz, dränge mich zwischen fremden Leuten hindurch, versuche, mich wieder zu beruhigen. Was ist denn bloß los mit mir? Er kann doch reden, mit wem er will, das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten, und was er mit mir alles aushalten muss, ist schließlich ungleich schlimmer...  
Götter - sie ist so _hübsch_! Die makellose, hellgoldene Haut der jungen Heilerin kontrastiert mit ihrem dichten, lackschwarzen Haar. Sie trägt es zu einem langen, dicken Zopf geflochten, der ihr über die Schulter fällt und den sie jetzt anmutig zwischen schmalen Fingern hin und her dreht. Unter ihrem Pelzumhang schimmert die azurblaue, weiß paspelierte Seide ihres Heilergewandes. Schneeweiße Zähne und kirschgroße dunkle Mandelaugen blitzen fröhlich, und sie redet auf canthanisch auf Feanor ein. Ab und an wirft er ein Wort ein und beschränkt sich ansonsten darauf, sie anzulächeln, als wäre sie ein verloren geglaubtes Schmuckstück, das sich nach langen Jahren zufällig wieder angefunden hat. Verdammt...!  
Ich pflanze mich neben den beiden auf, verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und ramme die Füße in den Schnee, beiße die Zähne zusammen, bis meine Kiefer sich verkrampfen, und kämpfe mein Temperament nieder.  
"Hallo", krächze ich schließlich. "Willst du mich nicht vorstellen?"  
Feanors Kopf hebt sich, sein Lächeln vertieft sich eine Spur, und er erhebt sich geschmeidig, während die großen Augen der canthanischen Heilerin mich neugierig von oben bis unten mustern. "Nichts sagen, Feanor", zwitschert sie mit deutlichem canthanischen Akzent. "Ich weiß schon - Ihr müsst Tari sein! Feanor hat mir gerade von Euch erzählt - ich bin Tah Himha. Feanor und ich kennen uns aus dem Kloster von Shing Jea." Dann ergreift sie meine Arme, drückt meine Hände mit erstaunlicher Kraft und schenkt mir ein entwaffnendes Lächeln, betrachtet mich erwartungsvoll.  
"Äh... ja. Das bin ich", bestätige ich etwas dümmlich, innerlich mit den Zähnen knirschend. "Alte Freunde, hm?"  
"Oh ja. Wir hatten viele Kurse zusammen, Feanor ist gar kein unbegabter Heiler. Ich habe beinahe meinen Augen nicht getraut - ich hätte ja mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, als der Großmeisterrat meine Kollegen und mich hierher geschickt hat, aber ganz bestimmt nicht damit! Wo warst du nur so lange? So viele Jahre, Feanor! Alle denken, du wärst tot!"  
"Ich bin recht schwer umzubringen", entgegnet Feanor schmunzelnd.  
"Wie viele habt Ihr mitgebracht?", werfe ich ein. Es wird Zeit, dass dieses Gespräch eine sachliche Ebene findet. Aber meine Stimme klingt so brüchig, als ob jemand auf einen trockenen Zweig getreten hätte.  
Tah Himha wendet sich mir zu, immer noch lächelnd. "Insgesamt sind wir zehn. Wir alle sind Heiler, vier von uns befinden sich zusätzlich in der Ausbildung zur Hohepriesterin der Dwayna..."  
"Wirklich? Oh - das interessiert mich!" Alesia ist unbemerkt neben mich getreten. "Könnt Ihr mir davon berichten?"  
"Aber gern", sagt die kleine canthanische Heilerin und neigt anmutig den Kopf. "Wir finden bestimmt noch Zeit dafür, bevor es morgen losgeht. Vielleicht im Anschluss an die taktische Besprechung?"  
Alesia nickt eifrig, und Tah Himha verbeugt sich mit graziös vor der Brust gefalteten Händen. "Ich muss gehen, König Jalis' Leute sollen uns unsere Quartiere zuweisen. Sie warten bestimmt schon. Wir sehen uns später!" Dann reckt sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und... gibt Feanor einen Kuss auf die Wange, den er lachend erwidert. Dann huscht sie davon, ihre Heilerkollegen im Schlepptau, während sich in meinem Herzen ein Gewittersturm aus schwarzen Wolken auftürmt, in dem bereits die ersten Blitze zucken.

"Wir sind nur Freunde, Tari. Nicht einmal so eng wie du und Stephan. Mehr ist es nicht, und mehr ist es nie gewesen", erklärt Feanor in beruhigendem Ton, nachdem die canthanische Heilergruppe in Richtung der Unterkünfte verschwunden ist, und ich kann förmlich hören, dass er innerlich grinst. Verdammter Kerl!  
Er legt den Arm um meine Schultern, und ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, balle die Fäuste. Hoffentlich sieht er das nicht. "Ist doch egal! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig!", fauche ich schließlich. "Deshalb brauchst du auch nichts zu erklären. Von mir aus kannst du küssen, wen immer du willst. Das interessiert mich gar nicht!"  
"Nicht? Schade." Er zieht mich an sich, und am liebsten würde ich mit den Fäusten gegen seine Brust trommeln und gegen sein Schienbein treten. Stattdessen winde ich mich steif aus seiner Umarmung und starre angestrengt in eine andere Richtung, hinüber zu der anderen Kämpfergruppe, die ein Stück weiter vor dem niedrigen Stadtmäuerchen Aufstellung bezieht.

"Das sind die Elonier. Sonnenspeere aus Istan, um genau zu sein", rasselt eine unverwechselbare Stimme neben mir, und an jedem meiner Knie reibt sich zärtlich ein riesiger dicker Katzenkopf. Meine Hände fallen herab, um pelzige Stirnen und flauschige Öhrchen zu kraulen - Chili und Dao sind gekommen und haben Norazul mitgebracht. Oder umgekehrt.  
Oh Feanor, darüber reden wir noch... irgendwann, denke ich grimmig, während ich den Kopf wende, um dem Nekromanten einen Gruß zuzunicken.  
"Wenigstens sind es ein paar mehr", antworte ich ihm und betrachte den Trupp, der sich gerade in vier ordentlichen Siebenerreihen aufstellt.  
"Guck dir das an! _Das_ ist Disziplin!", erklärt Alesia bewundernd. "Nicht so wie wir."  
Ich werfe ihr mit hochgezogener Braue einen Blick zu. "Stimmt, wir sind ein chaotischer Haufen, und ziemlich abgerissen noch dazu... aber ich kann mich noch gut an den Drill in der ascalonischen Armee erinnern, und ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich den vermisse. Zum Glück ging es dann später in der Ascalon-Vorhut ein bisschen lockerer zu."

Dennoch muss auch ich einräumen, dass die istanischen Sonnenspeere einen beeindruckenden Anblick bieten - 'richtig was fürs Auge', wie Stephan folgerichtig bemerkt: die ersten Reihen werden von einem Dutzend Speerkämpfern gebildet, sie tragen leichte Rüstungen aus weißem, wie Perlmutt schimmerndem Metall und weißem Leder. Goldene Ornamente in Flügelform zieren Stiefel und Schulterstücke, weiße Pelzumhänge wehen hinter ihnen im Wind. Stolz und selbstbewusst trotzen sie der Kälte - die Männer hochgewachsen, breitschultrig und muskulös, die Frauen klein und drahtig, braungebrannte Haut kontrastiert mit dem strahlenden Weiß ihrer Rüstungen. Frauen wie Männer tragen kurze Kilts aus golden eingefaßtem weißem Leder, ihre stählernen Brustpanzer sind so knapp, dass sie den Blick auf straffe Bauchmuskeln freigeben - und ich frage mich, wie sie hier zurechtkommen werden in diesem bitteren Winter, tausend Meilen weit fort von den goldenen Küsten ihrer Heimat.

Hinter den Speerkämpfern stehen seltsame Krieger in fast bodenlangen Gewändern aus schwerem dunkelblauem Tuch, mit eng anliegenden Oberteilen aus geprägtem Leder und weiten, schwingenden Röcken - auch die Männer, wie ich verblüfft feststelle. Massive Ketten und tellergroße, sonnenförmige Amulette aus altersdunklem Silber hängen von breiten Ledergürteln herab. Sie haben lange Kapuzen tief in ihre Gesichter gezogen, so dass ihre Mienen im Dunkeln verborgen bleiben, und langstielige Sensen mit ausladenden, bösartig scharfen Klingen ruhen auf ihren Schultern. Die Strahlen der Wintersonne brechen sich auf den großen Halbmonden aus spiegelblankem Stahl, schicken grelle Lichtreflexe gegen das satte Nachmittagsblau des Himmels. Breitbeinig stehen sie da, die Köpfe in trügerischer Demut gesenkt, und ich spüre, dass sich ein boshaftes Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht ausbreitet, als ich mir vorstelle, wie sie den Steingipfel niedermähen werden mit diesen riesigen Sensen. Als würde Grenth persönlich über das Schlachtfeld fegen... Grenth? Nein. _Dhuum_. Und es wird großartig sein, ihnen dabei zuzusehen.

Ganz hinten schließlich, in der letzten Reihe, haben vier Waldläufer Aufstellung genommen, drei Männer und eine Frau, die große, mit bunten Federn verzierte Langbögen über ihre Schultern gehängt haben. Weicher, gefleckter Pelz schmückt ihre enganliegenden braunen Wildlederrüstungen, hohe Stiefel und ellbogenlange Handschuhe mit verstärkten Seitenteilen aus hellem, festem Glattleder vervollständigen ihre Ausrüstung. Ich muss lächeln, denn die vier Waldläufer stehen deutlich bequemer und weniger zackig als ihre Kameraden. Typisch, überlege ich, wir lassen uns nicht gern in Schablonen pressen... in Ascalon nicht, und in Istan offenbar ebensowenig.  
Die junge Frau wird als einzige von einem Tiergefährten begleitet, einem großen Löwen, das Fell so golden wie die Sonne seiner Heimat, aber seine prächtige Mähne schimmert in dunklerem Gold mit schwarzen Haarspitzen. Er hat sich auf die muskulösen Hinterbacken gesetzt und starrt mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen auf einen unbestimmten Punkt im Nirgendwo, erträgt die ungewohnte Kälte mit stoischer Gelassenheit. Chili und Dao haben ihn auch gesehen und flanieren Seite an Seite hinüber, um ihn kennenzulernen. Die junge Waldläuferin, mit einer Haut wie warme, lebendige Bronze und langem blauschwarzen Haar, das ihr in einem aufgelösten Zopf wie eine Welle aus schimmernder Tinte über die Schulter flutet, geht in die Hocke, streichelt lächelnd die beiden vierbeinigen Besucher, die mit ihrem Tiergefährten Freundschaft schließen wollen. Sie hebt den Kopf in unsere Richtung, winkt uns zu, und wir erwidern den Gruß, während der Rest ihres Trupps gerade zackig die Hacken zusammenknallt, Speere und Sensen in die Höhe reckt und in das mitreißende Schlachtenlied mit einfällt, das eine kleine Speerkriegerin anstimmt, die offenbar diese Sonnenspeer-Einheit anführt.

Ich beschatte meine Augen mit der Hand, um sie gegen die Strahlen der allmählich sinkenden Sonne abzuschirmen, die sich schon bald einer frühen Dämmerung ergeben wird - der Winter schreitet voran, beißt von jedem Tag ein größeres Stückchen ab. Kein Wölkchen trübt den Himmel, und heute werden wir ein prachtvolles, blutiges Abendrot sehen, passend zum morgigen Tag, denn ein Bluttag wird es werden, ein Tag der Rache und des Triumphes... wo bleiben Norazuls Freunde?  
Jetzt erhebt sich der Gesang der Anführerin des Sonnenspeertrupps über den Chor ihrer Kameraden - exotische Melodiebögen, packender Rhythmus und dramatische Kadenzen beginnen, Adrenalin in meine Venen zu pumpen, scheinen mir unbändige Kraft zu verleihen, meinen Kampfeswillen noch weiter zu verstärken, und ich greife nach meinem Bogen - vergeblich, denn ich habe ihn oben im Schlafraum gelassen. Am liebsten würde ich sofort losmarschieren, fühle mich unendlich stark, unverwundbar - geradezu unsterblich. Obwohl ich kein Wort verstehe, lodert das Feuer des Gesangs hoch in meinem Blut, vereint sich mit dem Feuer der Götter, das ich mir mit meinem Aufstieg in der Kristallwüste verdient habe, macht es mir fast unmöglich, noch stillzustehen.  
"Sie hat eine unglaubliche Stimme!", rufe ich aus. "Was ist das für ein Lied, das sie da singt - was sind das überhaupt für Krieger? Niemand in Tyria kämpft mit dem Speer - oder mit der Sense!"  
"Die Speerkämpfer sind Paragone", erklärt Norazul. Ebenso wie Stephan, Orion und Claude, die sich inzwischen zu uns gesellt haben, blickt auch er wie gebannt auf die Sonnenspeergruppe, die spitzgefeilten Obsidianzähne voller Vorfreude gebleckt, die Stiefelspitze klopft den Takt in den festgetretenen Schnee. "Man nennt sie auch die Schutzengel Elonas. Diese Profession wird nur im Land der Goldenen Sonne gelehrt, Tari... niemand anders kann eine Gruppe Kämpfer so motivieren, wie es ein Paragon mit seinem Gesang vermag. Eine besondere Art von Magie liegt in den Liedern der Paragone... sie schützen ihre Verbündeten mit magischen Schlachtrufen und Schreien, stacheln sie zu immer neuen Höchstleistungen an - und dabei spicken sie die Feinde mit ihren Speeren."  
"Und die Sensenkrieger", nimmt Feanor den Faden auf, "nennt man Derwische. Auch eine typisch elonische Klasse. Die meisten sind sehr fromm, und sie dienen ihren Göttern als Heilige Krieger. Mit ihren Sensen vermögen sie mehrere Feinde zugleich niederzumähen. Ihre Meister können sogar die äußere Form der Gottheit annehmen, die sie am meisten verehren, und ihre heiligen Segnungen nutzen. In den Savannen und Wüsten von Elona perfektionierten die Derwische von einst ihre Kampftechniken, und noch immer richten ihre Nachfahren ihre Gebete an Erde und Wind und machen sich die zornige Macht der Sandstürme zu eigen. Im Kampf gleichen sie einem Wirbelwind der Zerstörung."  
Ich nicke sinnierend und bemühe mich, ruhig stehenzubleiben, während ich mit einem Ohr noch immer dem Gesang lausche. "Genau das, was wir brauchen. Auch wenn sie hier auf die Macht der Schneestürme vertrauen müssen - auf einen Sandsturm dürften sie hier wohl vergeblich warten. Feanor...", ich blicke zu ihm hoch, hefte meinen Blick auf sein klares Profil und wünsche mir plötzlich, mit der Fingerspitze den kühnen Linien seines sensiblen Mundes zu folgen, die Wärme seines Atems zu spüren, die Weichheit seiner Lippen... aber natürlich tue ich es nicht. Es würde mein Dilemma nur noch schlimmer machen, als es ohnehin schon ist.  
"Was, _koishii_?"  
"Woher weißt du das alles? Das über die Derwische. Ich meine... Norazul brauche ich ja gar nicht zu fragen, der war ja wohl schon _überall_..." - der blasse Nekromant neben mir nickt zufrieden - "aber du? Warst du mal in Elona?"  
Feanor lächelt auf mich herab, hebt eine Hand und streicht mir sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, schiebt sie behutsam hinter mein Ohr. "Das meiste habe ich während meiner Ausbildung im Kloster gelernt. Elonische Kriegskunde und Strategie. Aber ja, ich war auch einmal in Istan... nur kurz allerdings. Als ich beschlossen hatte, nach Tyria zu reisen, um nach den Wurzeln meiner Herkunft zu suchen. Das Schiff fuhr über Kamadan, das ist Istans Hauptstadt. Und ich blieb für einen Monat. Dort erfuhr ich von den Sonnenspeeren, durfte auch ihre Anführerin kennenlernen - Speermarschall Kormir, sie ist eine Paragonin. Ich habe sogar erwogen, mich ihnen anzuschließen... die Suche nach meiner Vergangenheit würde schließlich nicht weglaufen. Und sie hätten es auch gern gesehen, denn sie hatten noch nie einen Ritualisten in ihren Reihen - doch ich konnte nicht bleiben. Irgend etwas zog mich weiter. Hierher. Nach Tyria."  
Die letzten Worte kommen ganz leise, nur für meine Ohren bestimmt. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und blicke zu zur Seite, an ihm vorbei und hinauf in die Unendlichkeit des Himmels, in dem die ersten kalten Sterne zu leuchten beginnen wie Schneeflocken auf der Schleppe einer königsblauen Samtrobe, obwohl die Sonne noch gar nicht untergegangen ist. Feanors Blick ruht noch immer auf mir, das entgeht mir nicht, aber er sagt nichts weiter. Da inzwischen auch der Gesang geendet hat, kann ich das Schweigen beinahe körperlich fühlen, kann spüren, wie sehr er sich ein Wort von mir wünscht. Aber ich kann nicht... nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht _hier_.  
Das Adrenalin in meinem Blut ebbt wieder ab, und plötzlich fühle ich nur noch die Kälte der Zittergipfel und meine eigene zerrissene Verlorenheit... Aber ich wehre mich, atme tief ein und reiße mich zusammen, zwinge mich, den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, schließe voller Konzentration die Augen. Morgen! Morgen wird ein Festtag. Ich werde das bekommen, was ich will. Endlich!

"Ahai, werte Kampfgefährten!"  
Eine warme, freundliche Stimme mit kehligem Akzent reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich öffne die Augen, und vor uns steht die zierliche Speerkämpferin, der wir den mitreißenden Gesang zu verdanken hatten. Hinter ihr warten geduldig ihre Sonnenspeere. Meine Kameraden verbeugen sich ehrerbietig, und ich beeile mich, es ihnen gleich zu tun.  
"Ah... äh... Ahai", stottere ich.  
Das Lächeln der kleinen Person wird etwas breiter. Sie streicht sich ihren dichten schwarzen Haarschopf aus der Stirn, pflanzt das Griffende ihres Speers in den Schnee und befestigt ihren Schild an ihrem Rücken, ein außergewöhnliches Stück aus silbrig mattem Stahl, auf dem das Relief eines großen Drachens mit weit ausgebreiteten Flügeln prangt, reich verziert mit Einlagen aus Gold und Amethyst.  
"So begrüßt man sich bei uns in Elona", erklärt sie mit dieser erstaunlichen Stimme, mit der sie vermutlich selbst einen Felsbrocken erwecken und zum Kampf motivieren könnte. "Wir werden morgen Seite an Seite in die Schlacht ziehen, und es kämpft sich besser mit Freunden an der Seite, deren Namen man kennt. Ich bin Indiria Mondlicht, Sonnenspeer-Kommandantin, in die Zittergipfel entsandt von Speermarschall Kormir", stellt sie sich vor und knallt zum Gruß schneidig die kleine Faust auf die Brust. Sie ist die einzige ihres Trupps, in deren goldene Rüstungsapplikationen tiefschwarze Obsidiane eingearbeitet sind. "Mit wem habe ich die Ehre? Zu welcher Gruppe gehört Ihr?"  
"Wir... äh... wir sind unsere eigene Gruppe, sozusagen", versuche ich zu erläutern und stelle uns rasch vor. "Nur Norazul Lifetaker hier... er gehört eigentlich zu einer weiteren Gruppe Kämpfer, die aber noch nicht eingetroffen ist."  
"Ja", lächelt die Paragonin und fixiert Norazuls wehenden, blauseidenen Umhang mit ihren erstaunlich hellen Augen, die wie Topase in ihrem braungebrannten Gesicht leuchten. "Ich sehe, Ihr seid ein Gildenkrieger. Und ich glaube, ich habe Euch schon einmal gesehen... wart Ihr schon einmal in Istan?"  
Norazul nickt bejahend und bleckt freundlich seine spitzen schwarzen Zähne. "So ist es. Zuletzt vor knapp einem Jahr. Ich hatte das Vergnügen, den einen oder anderen... _Spezialauftrag_ für Speermarschall Kormir erledigen zu dürfen."  
"Wie kommt es, dass Ihr so fantastisch singen könnt?", platze ich heraus. "Sowas habe ich noch nie gehört - und sowas habe ich noch nie empfunden bei einem Lied... diese Kraft und Energie..." Ich verstumme und erröte bis unter die Haarwurzeln, peinlich berührt von meinem impulsiven Vorstoß.  
Doch Indiria Mondlicht scheint aufrichtig erfreut über das Kompliment. "Das können wir alle, wir Paragone. Eine gute Stimme ist eine der Voraussetzungen für unseren Beruf. Die müssen wir schon mitbringen, bevor die eigentliche Ausbildung beginnen kann. Was Ihr gehört habt, war ein nur ein kleiner Gesang zur Einstimmung auf eine Schlacht am nächsten Tag. Er steigert die Vorfreude und den absoluten Willen, alles im Kampf zu geben, sorgt aber gleichzeitig dafür, dass der Nachtschlaf tief und erholsam sein wird. Für die Schlacht selbst gibt es viele weitere Gesänge mit noch stärkerer Wirkung. Das werdet Ihr morgen selbst erleben."  
"Darauf freue ich mich schon..." Ich breche ab. Ich muss mit ihr reden. Sie muss ihren Trupp instruieren, dass sie Dagnar leben lassen sollen, falls sie ihn vor mir erreichen. "Können wir kurz da rüber gehen? Ich muss Euch etwas sagen, wegen morgen. Es ist wichtig."

Ich stiefele ein paar Dutzend Schritte durch den Schnee, warte unter den ausladenden Ästen einer uralten Fichte auf die junge Sonnenspeer-Kommandantin, die mir mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn folgt.  
"Ich... ich muss Euch um etwas bitten." Ich räuspere mich und erwidere standhaft ihren fragenden Blick.  
"Wenn es in meiner Macht steht, will ich es gern gewähren", entgegnet sie vorsichtig.  
"Das wird es... Ihr wisst, dass in der Feste Donnerkopf gut tausend Steingipfel-Zwerge auf uns warten, unter ihnen auch ihr Anführer, Dagnar Steinhaupt?"  
Indiria Mondlicht nickt ernst. "König Jalis hat uns darüber unterrichtet."  
"Gut... sehr gut. Und nun - meine Bitte. Dagnar Steinhaupt... Ihr werdet ihn sofort erkennen. Er wird vermutlich auf einem Eislindwurm reiten. Diese Geschöpfe sind sehr selten, selbst hier in den Zittergipfeln... aber er hat einen. Hat ihn unterworfen, gebrochen, so wie der Steingipfel alles unterwirft oder zerstört... Dagnar ist ein Elementarmagier, ein sehr mächtiger. Er führt einen Stab, aber auch eine riesige Kriegsaxt." Ich halte kurz inne und versuche, das Bild von Ruriks Blut zu verdrängen, das von Dagnars schartiger Waffe tropft, stoße keuchend den Atem aus. "Wenn Ihr auf ihn trefft, bevor mein Trupp... bevor _ich_ bei ihm bin - dann lasst ihn leben."  
"Wie bitte...?" Indirias große Augen weiten sich überrascht.  
Ich stoße zittrig den Atem aus. "Lasst ihn nicht entwischen, aber lasst ihn leben, bis ich da bin. Denn ich werde ihn töten. Ich allein."  
"Ihr... allein? Aber warum? Ist das eine Art... Initiierungsritual, das in Tyria üblich ist? Allein einen mächtigen Anführer zur Strecke zu bringen?"  
Wenn sie mir diesen Gefallen tun soll, dann hat sie zumindest ein Recht darauf, den Grund zu erfahren. Ich wische mir über die Augen, die schon wieder verdächtig feucht werden. "Nein. Es ist eine persönliche Sache. Dagnar... erschlug den Mann, den ich liebte, als er wehrlos am Boden lag, gefangen unter den Schneemassen einer Lawine. Ich musste es mitansehen... und konnte nicht helfen, konnte ihn nicht retten. Ich muss sein Blut rächen... versteht Ihr? König Jalis weiß von meinem Wunsch, und er wird ihm entsprechen. Er kannte meinen Geliebten, und er schätzte ihn sehr... er war sein Freund."  
"Dann war Euer Geliebter... ein Zwerg?" Indirias Brauen heben sich ungläubig in eleganten schwarzen Bögen.  
"Ein... was...? Gütige Götter, nein! Natürlich nicht! Er war der Kronprinz von Ascalon. Meinem Heimatland."  
"Oh... verzeiht mir." Indiria macht ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. "In meiner Sprache ist das Wort für Freund dasselbe wie das für Bruder. Ich habe falsche Schlüsse gezogen. Die Reise hierher war lang und anstrengend, vor allem, weil wir die Kälte nicht gewohnt sind, und wir alle sind ein bisschen erschöpft... ich wollte Euch nicht kränken."  
Ich hebe eine Hand, um sie beruhigend am Arm zu berühren, lasse sie aber wieder sinken - vielleicht mag sie das gar nicht. "Das habt Ihr nicht... und Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Wir alle sind froh, dass Ihr hier seid, Ihr und Eure Sonnenspeere. Ich brenne schon darauf, sie im Kampf zu erleben. Wie ist es nun... werdet Ihr meine Bitte berücksichtigen?"  
Die junge Frau nickt, knapp und entschlossen. Ihre ungebändigten Ponyfransen fallen ihr wieder in die Stirn. "Das werde ich. Ich werde nichts verweigern, was Euch selbst der König zugesteht. Ich sorge dafür, dass meine Leute Bescheid wissen."  
"Danke... von ganzem Herzen", entgegne ich, während eine Welle der Erleichterung durch mein Herz strömt. "Nun wollt Ihr sicherlich ausruhen, und ich will Euch nicht länger aufhalten... sehen wir uns nachher bei der taktischen Besprechung?"  
"Natürlich. Wir suchen jetzt unsere Quartiere auf. Seid so gut und richtet König Jalis aus, er möge mich rufen lassen, wenn das Treffen beginnt." Die junge Paragonin setzt sich in Bewegung und gibt ihren Leuten ein Zeichen, woraufhin diese zu ihr aufschließen. Dann bleibt sie noch einmal stehen, dreht sich zu mir um und salutiert, eine Geste, die ich erwidere, auch wenn sie mir nicht mehr so flüssig und schneidig gelingt wie ihr.

Wie lange ist es her, dass ich das letzte Mal vor jemandem salutiert habe, frage ich mich, während ich den Sonnenspeeren hinterherblicke, die auf die Soldatenunterkünfte zuhalten. Ich weiß es gar nicht mehr... damals an der Yakbiegung vielleicht, vor Hauptmann Osric oder Hauptmann Greywind... so viel ist passiert seitdem, und ich hoffe inständig, dass es Hauptmann Greywind gutgeht, und unseren Flüchtlingen, die sich unter seinem Schutz in Nord-Kryta eine neue Existenz aufbauen. Wie viele von ihnen mögen sich wohl wünschen, gar nicht erst losgezogen zu sein? Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus und fühle mich unendlich müde. Vielleicht sind es schon die Vorboten des tiefen und erholsamen Schlafes, den mir der Gesang von Indiria Mondlicht bescheren soll - oder es liegt einfach an der Tatsache, dass ich in den letzten Nächten kaum ein Auge zugetan habe. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht hineingehen. Ich werde hierbleiben und warten, bis alle eingetroffen sind - König Jalis' Zwergensoldaten, und vor allem Norazuls Freunde. Die Neugier auf seine gepriesenen Gildenkrieger ist beinahe das Einzige, das mich noch wach und auf den Beinen hält.

~~~oOo~~~

Feanor und ich lehnen eng nebeneinander auf dem niedrigen Begrenzungsmäuerchen, starren in das weite Tal unter uns, in das sich bereits die blauschwarzen Schatten der kommenden Nacht geschlichen haben. Die sinkende Sonne in unserem Rücken taucht den noch immer wolkenlosen Himmel in ein Blutbad aus Zinnober und Karmesin, aus dem die knochenblasse Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes auf uns herabgrinst wie der skelettierte Schädel eines seltsamen Tieres. Der schneidende Wind frischt weiter auf, eine Böe packt unsere Haarmähnen und vermischt sie miteinander, schimmernde Seidenglut, so rot wie das letzte Licht des sterbenden Tages. Zu zweit ist das Warten nur noch halb so furchtbar, und ich bin froh, dass ich nicht allein bin, obwohl Feanors Miene nachdenklich ist, geradezu finster, und er seit Ewigkeiten kein Wort mehr gesagt hat. Wenn ich verstohlen sein Gesicht betrachte, bemerke ich kleine, aber scharfe Falten um seine Mundwinkel und auf seiner Stirn, die früher nicht dagewesen sind - oder spielt mir das schwache Licht der Dämmerung einen Streich? Ich wüsste gern, woran er wohl denken mag, doch ich frage lieber nicht... aber seine linke Hand ruht auf meiner Hüfte, vermittelt mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, des Beschütztseins in dieser eisigen Einsamkeit.

Hinter uns, irgendwo auf dem großen Platz, höre ich die Stimmen meiner Kameraden - Norazuls röchelndes Kichern, Alesias helles Lachen, Stephans zustimmendes Grunzen, und Orion und Claude, die etwas leiser ihr eigenes Gespräch führen. Chili und Dao haben darauf bestanden, wieder in die Wärme unseres Quartiers zurückkehren zu dürfen. Jetzt leisten sie König Jalis Gesellschaft, lenken ihn vielleicht von seinen Sorgen ab... oder sie schleichen sich in diesem Moment gerade in die Küche, um eine der Wildschweinkeulen zu stibitzen, die für die Truppenverpflegung heute abend vorgesehen sind. Wer kann das schon sagen? Das Wesen einer Katze ist unergründlich. Oder vielleicht doch nicht so sehr. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Was täte ich nur ohne Chili, meine süße, treue, schlaue Chili?

Unten im Tal schälen sich jetzt graubraune Schemen aus den Schatten unter den Tannen und Fichten hervor, Schemen, die sich bewegen, allmählich größer werden - die hierher kommen, den steilen, zugeschneiten Pfad hinan. Ein Ruck fährt durch meinen Körper, und ich beuge mich noch weiter vor, um besser sehen zu können.  
"Pass auf! Du wirst noch abstürzen!" Feanors Arm schließt sich um meine Taille, stark und fest, und er zieht mich ein Stückchen zurück.  
"Sie kommen! Siehst du? Da!" Ich blicke ihn an, deute aufgeregt mit ausgestrecktem Arm nach unten.  
Feanor runzelt die Stirn, schaut angestrengt in die wachsende Finsternis. "Es ist schon zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen, _koishii_... jedenfalls für mich."  
"Doch, bestimmt! Sieh nur, jetzt spiegelt sich der Sonnenuntergang auf ihren Rüstungen!"  
Feanor schweigt, starrt angestrengt, doch schließlich nickt er. "Du hast recht. Aber man muss schon sehr genau hinsehen."  
Ich spüre mein Herz schneller schlagen - die Zwergenkrieger des Königs sind es, die dort schweigend marschieren, und ich hoffe inständig, dass ihre langen Fußmärsche von Droknars Schmiede und vom Deldrimor-Kriegslager sie nicht zu sehr erschöpft haben - aber Zwerge sind so zäh wie das Gebein der Erde, so sagt man... und vor allem behaupten sie das selbst von sich. Ob sie wohl Norazuls Gildenfreunde gleich mitbringen?  
Ich wirbele herum und eile im Laufschritt zu dem jungen, blondbärtigen Zwerg, der am anderen Ende des Platzes gerade damit beginnt, die hohen Fackeln zu entzünden, die paarweise in schmiedeeisernen Haltern vor dem Eingang jedes Gebäudes stecken.  
"Gebt dem König Bescheid! Seine Krieger kommen!", rufe ich ihm zu.  
Nach einer winzigen Schrecksekunde nickt der junge Zwerg eifrig, und ich kann sehen, wie seine Augen freudig aufleuchten. Er stellt seine Fackel in einem der dafür vorgesehenen Halter ab und rennt zu König Jalis' Haus, reißt die Tür auf und knallt sie hinter sich wieder zu, während ich zu meinen Kameraden trabe.

Keine zehn Minuten später schreitet der Deldrimor-König, flankiert von vier seiner Leibgardisten, in die Mitte des Platzes, und wir nehmen hinter ihm Aufstellung. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn schon öffnet sich das eisenbeschlagene Stadttor und eine Hundertschaft Zwergenkämpfer strömt herein. Schwertkrieger, Axtkämpfer und Bogenschützen fluten auf den Platz, und es dauert ein paar Minuten, bis sie zu einer einigermaßen geordneten Formation vor ihrem König finden.  
Aus ihren Reihen löst sich einer der Krieger, eine Idee größer als die anderen, und marschiert nach vorn. Der Fackelschein schimmert rotgolden auf den ziselierten Bronzeplatten seines ledernen Brustpanzers, und seine hohen, stahlverstärkten Stiefel scheppern leise auf dem verschneiten Boden, kaum lauter als das Zischen und Prasseln der Fackeln. Der Wind greift nach seinem grauen Haupthaar, das ihm, in viele enge kleine Zöpfchen geflochten, bis auf den Rücken reicht, und nach den brustlangen, mit breiten Bronzeringen zusammengefassten Schnurrbartenden. Ein massiger Kriegshammer aus grauem Granit steckt in seinem Gürtel, auf seinem Rücken hat er einen großen, eisenbeschlagenen Buckelschild befestigt... und ich kenne diesen Zwerg.

"Brechnar!", ruft der König, und ein breites Lächeln erhellt sein runzeliges Gesicht, als er mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Krieger zugeht. _"Khurazhkh rhech!"_  
Und als sich die beiden Männer umarmen und einander auf Rücken und Schultern klopfen, sehe ich meine Annahme bestätigt - natürlich, das ist Brechnar Eisenhammer. Des Königs Bruder. Der damals, vor der unendlich langen Zeit von mehr als sieben Monaten den ascalonischen Flüchtlingen in der Grooble-Schlucht Zuflucht und Schutz gewährte. Ohne den es die glücklichsten Tage meines Lebens nie gegeben hätte. Ich schlucke und presse die Lippen zusammen, plötzliche Dankbarkeit erfasst mich wie eine Welle der Wärme, und ich bin froh, ihn wiederzusehen, ihn und die Krieger, die er mitgebracht hat.  
Nachdem der König und sein Bruder einander ausgiebig begrüßt haben, in ihrer rauhen, gutturalen Zwergensprache, die keiner von uns verstehen kann, werden die Kämpfer bis auf ein halbes Dutzend Hauptleute in die Baracken geschickt. Jalis' Bedienstete werden sie später mit allem versorgen, was Küche und Keller in diesem kleinen Vorposten hergeben - die "guten fetten Speisen", für die man hier eine solche Vorliebe hat, und natürlich das Wichtigste: etliche Fässer des starken, dunklen Zwergenbiers.

"Ich grüße Euch, Brechnar Eisenhammer." Ich tue es Alesia und den anderen gleich, sinke vor dem Bruder des Königs auf ein Knie und erwidere seinen Blick.  
"Ah! Wenn das nicht... äh..." Brechnar gerät ins Stocken, während er offensichtlich sein Gedächtnis nach meinem Namen durchsucht.  
"Tari Calenardhon", helfe ich lächelnd aus.  
"Ja! Genau. Wenn das nicht Tari Calenardhon ist! Was hat Euch denn hierher verschlagen!" Überraschung hebt Brechnars buschige graue Brauen bis an den oberen Rand seiner hohen Stirn. Dann beugt er sich zu mir hinab, tippt unter meinen Ellbogen. "Und steht auf, beim Großen Zwerg! Vor mir braucht Ihr nicht zu knien. _Er_ ist der König" - er deutet schmunzelnd auf seinen Bruder -, "nicht ich."  
Gehorsam erheben wir uns, und Brechnar mustert uns, immer noch leicht verblüfft. "Ich hätte wahrlich nicht gedacht, Euch hier wiederzusehen. Was tut Ihr denn hier? Habt Ihr schon genug von Kryta? Eure Weißmäntel habt Ihr ja schon vorausgeschickt." Er sagt es, als wäre das ein köstlicher Witz, aber seine Miene verfinstert sich deutlich, und seine Augen huschen skeptisch zwischen uns hin und her.  
"Das sind nicht _unsere_ Weißmäntel!", rufe ich empört aus. "Wie könnt Ihr sowas bloß denken! Im Gegenteil, wir kämpfen für die Glänzende Klinge, und wir sind hier, um den Weißen Mantel auseinanderzunehmen! Einschließlich ihrer verfluchten falschen Götter! Und...", ich hole tief Atem, "um Euch zu helfen, den Steingipfel zurückzuschlagen... und Dagnar Steinhaupt zu erledigen!"  
Brechnars wettergegerbtes Gesicht, das sich schon bei meinen ersten Worten sichtlich entspannt hat, wird regelrecht weich. Er nickt langsam. "Ja. Ich kann mir vorstellen", sagt er leise, "wie sehr Euer Herz darauf brennt. Denkt Ihr manchmal noch zurück an unsere prächtige Grooble-Schlucht?"  
Ich nicke mit enger Kehle. "Aye", erwidere ich rauh. "Jeden Tag. Die Schönheit Eurer Höhlen… und die Großzügigkeit Eurer Gastfreundschaft wird niemals vergessen werden. Wir werden für immer in Eurer Schuld stehen, aber vielleicht können wir morgen ein wenig davon abtragen."  
"Da bin ich mir sicher - aber von Schuld solltet Ihr nicht sprechen. Die Gastfreundschaft ist dem Volk von Deldrimor heilig", entgegnet Brechnar, "ebenso wie die Unterstützung unserer Verbündeten, so gut es uns möglich ist."  
"So ist es auch bei uns. Zumindest war es so… bis Ascalon zu einem Ruinenhaufen wurde, regiert von einem senilen, altersstarrsinnigen Greis, der das Wohl seines eigenen Volkes aus den Augen verloren hat." Am liebsten würde ich ausspucken, als König Adelberns weißbärtiges Gesicht vor meinem inneren Auge auftaucht, selbstgefällig und überheblich, der die Katastrophe am Frosttor mitzuverantworten hat, weil er uns die Unterstützung seiner Truppen versagt hat. Weil er seinen Sohn verstoßen hat.  
"Nun", sagt Brechnar langgezogen, während er aufmerksam mein Gesicht studiert, "ich sehe Euren Grimm und Euren Zorn. Aber hebt ihn Euch für morgen auf und paart ihn mit einem kühlen Kopf. Dann werden wir alles zurückgewinnen, was wir verloren haben… fast alles."  
Ja, fast alles… und der kühle Kopf wird schwieriger zu bewahren sein, als es sich so dahinsagt. Dennoch nicke ich zustimmend, während meine Augen dem forschenden Blick des Zwerges ausweichen und sich stattdessen wieder auf das große Tor richten. War da nicht eben ein Geräusch?

Tatsächlich. Das Tor quietscht in den Angeln und fliegt auf, so dass die beiden Flügel zu beiden Seiten an das Mäuerchen knallen und sich nur zitternd wieder beruhigen. Ein letztes Mal wehrt sich die sinkende Sonne gegen die hereinbrechende Nacht und schickt noch einen breiten Strahl aus flüssigem Rotgold auf die stählernen Rüstungen der drei Krieger, die als erstes hereinmarschieren, so dass der grelle Widerschein mich reflexartig die Augen zukneifen lässt. Ich schüttele meine Mähne, reiße die Augen wieder auf, um nichts zu verpassen. Hinter den Kriegern schreiten zwei Magier, ein Mann und eine Frau, ein Waldläufer mit kurz getrimmtem Bart und dicker grauer Mähne, die er im Nacken zusammengebunden hat, und ein geschmeidiger junger Mann, klein und drahtig, gekleidet in enges schwarzes Leder. Eine Vielzahl gemeiner kleiner Dolche steckt in den breiten Lederbändern, die er um seine Hüfte, seine Ober- und Unterschenkel und seine Arme geschlungen hat. Ganz hinten sehe ich noch zwei Heiler - einen dunkelhäutiger Elonier, der den Wust seines schwarzen Haars zu pelzigen dünnen Zöpfen geflochten trägt, die von seinem Kopf abstehen, als sei er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekommen, und eine hellhäutige zierliche Blondine, die vielleicht aus Ascalon oder aus Orr stammen mag, in einer weißen, obsidianverzierten Rüstung.

Die Kämpfer bleiben stehen, schauen sich mit ruhigem Blick um, noch einen Lidschlag lang gebadet in das letzte rotgoldene Sonnenlicht, und mein Herz klopft bei ihrem Anblick bis hoch in meinen Hals. Eine Art… Aura scheint sie zu umgeben, ein Glanz der Stärke und des Siegeswillens, der Gnadenlosigkeit gegenüber allem Unrecht, des Mitgefühls mit den Schwachen, die nur mit ihrer Hilfe eine Chance haben…. Götter, was denke ich bloß für ein Zeug! Ich wische mir ungeduldig die Haarfransen aus dem Gesicht, und mit dem endgültigen Versinken der Sonne verschwindet auch die goldene Aura um die Gildenkrieger - denn das sind sie. Von ihren Schultern flattert der gleiche Umhang, wie auch Norazul ihn trägt, mit dem fließenden Verlauf von tintenblau bis silberweiß und dem breiten goldenen Lichtkreuz in der Mitte.  
"Einen Augenblick lang habt Ihr gesehen, was in ihnen steckt", flüstert mir Norazul ins Ohr, der neben mich getreten ist, ohne dass ich darauf geachtet hatte.  
"Blödsinn", wispere ich zurück, "woher wollt Ihr überhaupt wissen, was ich gesehen habe?" Aber ich kann mir nicht helfen, bin tief beeindruckt und weiß eigentlich selbst nicht so recht, warum. Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und recke den Hals, doch es scheint niemand mehr zu kommen. "Sind das alle, Norazul? _Neun_? So wenige?"  
"Ich glaube, es fehlt noch jemand… Aber kommt, ich mache Euch bekannt."

Wir warten geduldig, bis König Jalis und sein Bruder die Neuankömmlinge willkommen geheißen haben, dann schiebt Norazul mich vorwärts, unter den aufmerksamen Blick des hochgewachsenen Magiers, bei dem es sich offenbar um den Anführer der Gilde handelt. Langes, ebenholzschwarzes Haar weht um sein feingeschnittenes, blasshäutiges Gesicht mit den eisblauen Augen, die mich förmlich aufzuspießen scheinen, doch sein Lächeln ist warm und freundlich. Er muss ein Feuermagier sein… und ein mächtiger noch dazu. Ich kann die Glut förmlich spüren, die durch seine Adern pulst.  
"Sei gegrüßt,

Norazul. Wir sind ein wenig spät dran. Wir konnten uns nicht über den Weg einigen." Sein Lächeln wird noch eine Idee breiter, während die Flammen der Fackeln lebendige Schatten über seine Züge flackern lassen. Das Rot seiner mit kunstvoll behauenen kleinen Granitbrocken verstärkten Rüstung leuchtet auf wie Rubinstaub. "Ist sie das", fragt er, "von der du uns berichtet hast?"  
Norazul nickt und wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu. "In der Tat. Das ist Tari Calenardhon."  
"Dann freut es mich, Euch zu treffen. Norazul hat viel von Euch erzählt. Ich bin Cir Sabrius, Elementarmagier und Anführer der Sancta Lux Aeterna." Der Magier vollführt eine formvollendete Verbeugung, und ich bringe einen halbwegs gelungenen Hofknicks zustande, der mir trotz der rauhen Umgebung seltsam passend erscheint, ich weiß auch nicht recht, warum.

Nacheinander stellen Cir Sabrius und Norazul mir die restlichen Gildenmitglieder vor. Die Elementarmagierin Shailiah Phoenix ist eine zierliche junge Frau, anmutig wie eine Tänzerin, mit einer ungeheuren Masse schimmernden, dunkelbraunen Haars, das sie hoch auf ihrem Kopf aufgetürmt trägt. Honigfarbene Augen leuchten aus dem exotisch schönen Gesicht. Sie trägt ein dünnes, bauchfreies Gewand aus schillernder roter Seide und Goldbrokat, das eher dem prunkvollen Hof eines vaabischen Fürsten angemessen wäre als dieser Einöde aus Eis und Schnee. Ich friere allein schon beim Hinsehen, ihr jedoch scheint es nichts auszumachen.

"Und das ist Anar Schattenklinge", erklärt Norazul und deutet auf den jungen Mann in schwarzem Leder, der sich jetzt vor mir verneigt, geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Er ist klein und schmal, das Gesicht unter dem dichten schwarzen Haarschopf hat er hinter einer Maske verborgen, über der die Augen so tödlich blitzen, wie es seine Dolche vermutlich sein werden.  
"Ein Assassine?", wispere ich.  
"In der Tat. Und sein Name ist Programm", flüstert Norazul mir zu und verzieht die farblosen, schmalen Lippen zu einem diabolischen Grinsen, so dass die Rubine, die in seine schwarzglänzenden Obsidian-Reißzähne eingelassen sind, feurig rot aufblitzen.

Der Waldläufer, Elbryan Sternsucher, nickt mir freundlich zu, erwidert ernst und forschend meinen Blick aus hellen Augen. Das Licht der Fackeln lässt die dicken Obsidianbrocken, die seine eng geschnittene Lederrüstung zieren, rötlich aufschimmern. Das muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben, überlege ich… Obsidiane sind unglaublich selten und beinahe so teuer wie Ektoplasmakugeln.

Die drei Krieger vertreten je eine der Waffengattungen, auf die sich diese Profession spezialisiert - Ilias Drachenauge, ein Landsmann von Feanor offenbar, trägt ein Langschwert mit leuchtend grünen Jadeeinlagen, Sambatorix Black aus Ascalon führt eine große Kriegsaxt, und Huron Cel Talath, ebenfalls Ascalonier, hat seinen mächtigen Hammer so locker auf die Schulter gelegt wie andere Leute einen hölzernen Wanderstab.

Nachdem der Gildenanführer, den ich einfach Cir nennen soll, was mir ein bisschen merkwürdig erscheint, da ich von einem Gildenkrieger viel mehr Förmlichkeit erwartet hätte, uns die beiden Heiler vorgestellt hat - Cohr Sabarah aus Elona und Melody Sternsucher aus Ascalon -, winkt König Jalis uns zu sich.  
"Wir werden jetzt hineingehen und die taktische Besprechung abhalten", rumpelt er mit seiner tiefen, knarrenden Stimme und schickt mit einer knappen Handbewegung zwei seiner Leibgardisten zu den Baracken, um die Anführer der Verbündeten aus Cantha und Elona dazu zu bitten. "Es wird ein wenig eng werden, aber es ist alles vorbereitet, damit Ihr Euch nach Eurer Reise stärken könnt. Folgt mir."

Doch kaum hat der Deldrimor-König sich in Bewegung gesetzt, öffnet sich das Tor noch ein weiteres Mal.  
"Ich wusste doch, es kommt noch jemand", rasselt Norazul zufrieden - und Feanor, der die ganze Zeit neben mir gewesen ist, lässt meine Hand los, verlässt meine Seite. Die eisige Kälte der Berge ergreift Besitz von mir, als er beinahe im Laufschritt auf die junge Frau zumarschiert, die gerade durch das Tor getreten ist, und sie in die Arme schließt, als wäre sie eine lange vermisste - _Geliebte_? Mein Herz scheint zu einem Eisklumpen zu gefrieren, als ich die eindrucksvolle Erscheinung von oben bis unten betrachte. Was für eine Schönheit - so würde ich mir eine canthanische Prinzessin vorstellen, wenn ich es denn täte, und mein eigenes, eher schlichtes Äußeres wird mir geradezu schmerzlich bewusst. Eine große, atemberaubende Frau ist sie, mit mehr als schulterlangem schwarzen Haar, in das glitzernde Ketten, Perlen und Edelsteine geflochten sind. Das Leben als Gildenkrieger scheint recht einträglich zu sein, denn dicke Barren von Obsidian glänzen auch auf ihrer knappen schwarzen Rüstung, die mehr von ihren endlos langen Beinen und ihrem flachen Bauch preisgibt, als sie den Blicken verbirgt. Zorn kocht in mir hoch, als Feanor sie, den Arm noch immer um ihre Schultern gelegt, zu mir führt. Wie viel davon muss ich denn heute noch ertragen? Erst die canthanische Heilerin von vorhin, und nun… _das_?

"Tari? Das ist Morgaine Istari. Sie hat wie ich im Kloster von Shing Jea die Künste der Ritualisten studiert. Sie war Togos Meisterschülerin in dem Jahrgang nach meinem." Liebevoll drückt er ihre Schulter. "Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt, erinnerst du dich?"  
"Hast du _nicht_", erwidere ich mit flacher Stimme, kann gerade noch verhindern, dass ich fauche wie Chili, wenn man ihr das Abendessen entwendet. Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, dass Feanor jemals eine Frau namens Morgaine erwähnt hat. Allerdings muss ich, wenn ich ehrlich bin, zugeben, dass ich in den letzten Monaten nicht gerade perfekt darin gewesen bin, anderen Leuten zuzuhören.  
"Morgaine und ich sind wie Geschwister. Wir sind im Kloster praktisch zusammen aufgewachsen", erläutert Feanor, als er merkt, dass meine Augen auf seiner Hand ruhen, die noch immer die Schulter der Ritualistin umfasst. Am liebsten würde ich mit meinem Blick ein Loch hineinbrennen.  
"Du bist mir keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig, Feanor", krächze ich.  
"Ich grüße Euch, Tari", sagt Morgaine und nickt mir zu, ihre Stimme klingt tief und rauchig.  
"Grüße, Morgaine Istari." Auf die Verbeugung verzichte ich, studiere stattdessen ihre fast schwarzen Mandelaugen, die wie glühende Kohlen aus dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht leuchten. Wärme lese ich darin, aber auch etwas anderes, Dunkles. Etwas, das mich eher an Norazul oder Claude, an einen Nekromanten erinnert, etwas, das mich frösteln lässt.  
"Schön, dass Ihr gekommen seid", zwinge ich mich zu sagen. "Wollen wir dann gehen? Ihr seid spät dran, wisst Ihr."

Damit drehe ich mich um und stapfe davon, auf König Jalis' Haus zu, in dem gerade die letzten Gildenkrieger verschwinden, versuche, die hochlodernde Wut in meinem Herzen niederzukämpfen. Heb sie dir für morgen auf, beschwöre ich mich selbst, und lass sie auf den Steingipfel niederprasseln.  
Feanor eilt an meine Seite und greift nach meiner Hand. Die schöne Ritualistin hat er offenbar Norazuls Obhut überlassen. "Ich bin so froh, dass Morgaine gekommen ist", sagt er und drückt meine Finger. "Ich konnte es kaum glauben, als Norazul es mir ankündigte. Sie wird mir helfen…"  
"So?", schnappe ich und bleibe ruckartig stehen, versuche, meine Finger aus seinem Griff zu winden, aber er lässt es nicht zu. "Wie viele solcher… _Freundinnen _oder... _Schwestern_ darf ich denn heute noch erwarten, Feanor? Kommt jetzt dein ganzer ehemaliger Harem aus dem Kloster hierher in die Zittergipfel? Sag's mir lieber gleich, der Abend ist ja noch jung!"  
Feanor sieht mich an, beinahe schockiert, die Augen riesig in der Dunkelheit, gekränkt und voller Unverständnis. "Du hast wahrhaftig keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, _koishii_. Wenn da jemals etwas gewesen wäre, hätte ich es dir erzählt. Vertraust du mir so wenig?"  
"Ich _bin nicht eifersüchtig_! Das habe ich dir vorhin schon gesagt! Mir doch egal, mit wem du durch die Betten hüpfst! Schließlich bist du ein freier Mann, nicht?"  
Ich reiße mich los und will davonrauschen, doch Feanors große Hand ergreift blitzschnell meinen Ellbogen, hart wie eine Schraubzwinge, und zieht mich zu sich heran. Die ersten Funken des Zorns blitzen in seinen Augen. "Dass du dich so aufführst… ausgerechnet du! Darf ich dich an deine eigene... _Besessenheit_ von deinem ehemaligen Liebhaber erinnern, die dein ganzes Leben zu vergiften droht? Und meins gleich mit?"  
Ich schnappe nach Luft, beinahe außer mir über die Worte, die gefallen sind. Ich balle die Fäuste, bis meine kurzen Nägel sich schmerzhaft in meine Handflächen graben.  
"Rurik", fauche ich schließlich, nachdem ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden habe, "ist _tot_, falls es dir entgangen ist. Er wird dir niemals in die Quere kommen!"  
"Das ist eine Lüge, und das weißt du - denn das ist bereits geschehen! Denk an die Nacht in Droknars Schmiede! Oder hast du das schon vergessen?"  
Bei den Göttern… ja. Natürlich hat er recht. In meinem Inneren ist mir mein ganzes Dilemma nur allzusehr bewusst - die Zerreißprobe, zwei Männer zu lieben, und die Unfähigkeit meines Herzens, mich ohne Wenn und Aber, ohne Schuldgefühle und Selbsthass für jenen zu entscheiden, der _lebt_ und an meiner Seite steht, der mir die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde, wenn er es denn könnte. Ich lasse den Kopf hängen und starre auf meine Stiefelspitzen, würge an dem faustgroßen Kloß in meinem Hals, und all mein Zorn verfliegt wie Rauch im Wind.  
"Na komm. _Koishii_… bitte. Am Vorabend einer solchen Schlacht sollten wir nicht streiten. Niemand weiß, was morgen um diese Zeit sein wird." Feanors Stimme ist wieder sanft, aber immer noch rauh, und er legt die Arme um mich und zieht mich eng an sich heran, streichelt mein Haar, meinen Rücken, und ich lasse es geschehen. Meine Gliedmaßen fühlen sich geleeartig und unsicher an, so als hätte jemand die Knochen daraus entfernt.  
Ich beginne zu zittern und kann nichts dagegen tun. Gar nichts. Ich schniefe. "Morgen", flüstere ich mit bebenden Lippen gegen die kühle Haut seiner Brust, während ich die Arme um seine Hüfte schlinge und mich an ihn schmiege, doch ich führe den Satz nicht zu Ende.  
"Wir werden siegen", murmelt Feanor in mein Haar, und ich spüre die Wärme seines Atems auf meiner Kopfhaut. "Wir werden siegen, und du bekommst endlich, wonach dein Herz sich schon so lange sehnt. Und danach… nun, wir werden sehen…"  
"Ich will weg hier", flüstere ich und umarme ihn fester. "Ich will… ganz woanders hin. Für eine Weile nicht mehr an Tyria denken. Alles vergessen... mit dir nach Cantha reisen."  
"Das werden wir, koishii. Und jetzt lass uns hineingehen… du frierst, und ich auch. Außerdem sollten wir die Taktikbesprechung nicht versäumen."

~~~oOo~~~

Die große Küche, die das gesamte Erdgeschoss von König Jalis' Haus einnimmt, ist bereits gerammelt voll. Alle meine Freunde, ein gutes Dutzend Deldrimor-Hauptleute, die Anführer der elonischen und canthanischen Verstärkungstrupps und sämtliche Kämpfer aus Norazuls Gilde sitzen dicht gedrängt um den langgestreckten, niedrigen Holztisch herum, auf dem König Jalis eine große Karte der Feste Donnerkopf und der vorgelagerten Stadt ausgebreitet hat. Alle, die keinen Sitz auf den niedrigen Holzbänken und Stühlen mehr ergattern konnten, müssen stehen. Der König, der den Platz am Kopfende innehat, sein Bruder neben ihm und noch einige weitere Zwerge haben ihre Pfeifen entzündet. Gewundene Fäden aus bläulichem Rauch steigen in die Höhe und kräuseln sich um die altersdunklen Deckenbalken wie transparente Geisterschlangen. Würziges Tabaksaroma mischt sich mit den Gerüchen, die aus dem hinteren Teil der Küche dringen, wo über offenem Feuer mehrere Wildschweinkeulen brutzeln und frisches Brot in einem großen Ofen seiner Fertigstellung entgegenbackt. Mehrere Zwerge in weißen Schürzen werkeln dort herum, schneiden Zwiebeln, drehen die Spieße mit den Keulen, zerlassen große gelbe Butterklumpen in flachen Pfannen und kochen, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, Gemüse und die beliebten mehligen gelben Knollen in riesigen Töpfen zu Tode. Nicht einmal der Hustenanfall, den der Pfeifenrauch in meiner Kehle auslöst, kann das Knurren meines Magens übertönen.

"Komm her, Tari - hier ist noch Platz!" Stephan deutet auf die etwa fingerbreite Lücke zwischen ihm und Norazul. Feanor schiebt mich voran, und Norazul, der auf dem Eckplatz am kurzen Ende sitzt, gegenüber von König Jalis, steht auf und lässt mich durch. Er schiebt mich halb auf Stephans Schoß und lässt sich dann wieder neben mir nieder. Zum Glück hat er seine Rüstung getauscht, sonst hätten mich die Stahlstacheln wohl aufgespießt, aber die Eiseskälte, die sein Körper ausstrahlt, trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich mich aufwärme. Ich werfe Feanor einen flehenden Blick zu, doch er lächelt nur und bedeutet mir, dass er stehenbleiben wird.  
Norazul schiebt ein kleines Glas vor mich hin, in dem eine dunkelbraune Flüssigkeit träge vor sich hin schwappt und dicke, ölige Schlieren auf an den Glaswänden hinterlässt. Ich nehme das Gläschen auf, schnuppere an seinem Inhalt und zucke vor dem scharfen Aroma zurück. "Huh, ist das scharf! Was ist das?"  
"Eine Spezialität der Zwerge, ein Kräuterschnaps", erklärt Norazul. "Wie nennt Ihr das Gebräu doch gleich?"  
"Schützenmeister", hilft der Deldrimor-Hauptmann, der neben Stephan sitzt, freundlich aus.  
"Genau." Norazul lächelt, und mir wird gleich noch eine Spur kälter. "Runter damit, Tari - in einem Zug. Das wird Euch helfen, Euch zu erwärmen."  
Ich schnuppere noch einmal, vorsichtiger diesmal. "Heißt es so, weil ein Schütze, der nach dem Genuss überhaupt noch irgendetwas trifft, ein wahrer Meister sein muss?"  
"So ungefähr", erwidert der Deldrimor-Krieger und grinst.  
"Na dann - wenn Ihr darauf besteht…" Todesmutig stürze ich den Inhalt des Glases hinunter und fühle sogleich, wie mir ob der Explosion von scharfem Alkohol, Bitterstoffen und einer seltsamen, aber nicht unangenehmen Kräutersüße in meinem Mund und meinem Rachen die Augen aus dem Kopf quellen wie einem Flussbarsch auf dem Trockenen. Ich schnappe nach Luft, Tränen schießen mir in die Augen und rinnen an den Flanken meiner Nase herab, aber ich unterdrücke den Hustenanfall, will mir diese Blöße nicht auch noch geben - schließlich _bin_ ich ein Schützenmeister, oder etwa nicht? Der Deldrimor-Krieger, der mich so interessiert mustert wie ein garstiger Bengel, der gerade einer Fliege die Flügel ausgerissen hat und nun gespannt beobachtet, wie sie damit wohl zurechtkommt, lacht trotzdem.  
"Gut, nicht?", fragt er grinsend.  
"Großartig", röchele ich und wische mir über die Lippen, während sich die Explosion in meinem Magen noch einmal wiederholt.  
Der Zwerg zieht eine große Flasche aus grünem Glas heran, auf deren handgemaltem Etikett ein Dolyak-Kopf prangt. "Noch einen?"  
Ich hickse und plinkere ein paar Mal mit den Wimpern, um meine verschwommene Sicht zu klären. "Sch-später vielleicht." _Auf gar keinen Fall_.  
Aber eins hat das Gebräu zumindest erreicht: in meiner Pelzrüstung ist mir nun so warm, dass ich spüre, wie sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen zwischen meinen Schulterblättern und entlang meiner Wirbelsäule bilden. Ich schaue zu Feanor hinüber, der neben Norazul stehengeblieben ist, und bemerke indigniert, dass er sich auf die Lippen beißt, um nicht zu lachen. Ich runzele die Stirn, und er zwinkert mir zu, lächelt und streichelt mich mit Blicken, als wollte er mich bitten, ihm die Belustigung auf meine Kosten nicht zu verübeln.

Das Stimmengemurmel um mich herum erstirbt, als König Jalis sich erhebt und mit dem Pfeifenkopf an seinen Bierkrug klopft.  
"Da nun alle versammelt sind", spricht er mit seiner rumpelnden, tiefen Stimme in die erwartungsvolle Stille hinein, "wollen wir beginnen. Ich werde Euch berichten, was meine Späher in Erfahrung gebracht haben, und werde Euch die Stellungen des Steingipfels anhand dieser Karte aufzeigen." Er tippt mit einer festen, langen Weidengerte, die ihm einer seiner Diener gebracht hat, auf den detailliert gezeichneten Plan, der beinahe die gesamte Fläche des Tisches einnimmt. "Dann werden wir entscheiden, wie wir uns aufteilen."  
Ich beuge mich vor und versuche, die leichte Benommenheit abzuschütteln, die der Schnaps in mir hervorgerufen hat. Das hier ist zu wichtig, als dass ich etwas versäumen dürfte. Die der Feste vorgelagerte Zwergenstadt, in der sich auch der Königspalast befindet, dürfte das größte Problem darstellen, überlege ich stirnrunzelnd.  
"Da ist es so eng und verwinkelt wie in den Gassen von Kaineng", kommentiert Anar, der junge Assassine von Norazuls Gilde, nachdem König Jalis uns die Karte im Detail erklärt hat, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Anar hat seine Maske inzwischen abgenommen, und ich staune darüber, wie jung er ist - um einige Jahre jünger als ich selbst. Wie kommt man in solch eine Gilde, wenn man vielleicht gerade mal eben großjährig ist?  
Der junge Mann beugt sich vor, deutet auf das Abbild der engen Häuserschluchten und blickt dann zu König Jalis. "Ich bin recht erfahren im Straßenkampf. Hier sind viele Stellen, die sich perfekt für einen Hinterhalt eignen. Wir bräuchten jemanden, der den Köder spielt. Und dann locken wir sie in ihr Verderben. Grüppchen für Grüppchen." Anar grinst spitzbübisch. "Ich kann das tun, wenn Ihr wollt."  
"Gut", nickt der König. "Wir teilen uns in drei Gruppen. Jeweils eine für die Viertel im Südwesten und im Nordosten, und eine für den Stadtkern. Wenn wir die Stadt gesäubert haben, treffen wir uns vor der Feste." Er klopft mit dem Zeigestock auf eine große leere Fläche auf der Karte, die wohl so etwas wie einen Vorhof zur Festung selbst darstellt. "Prägt Euch die Karte gut ein. Wir haben zwar noch ein paar kleinere, die wir morgen an Euch verteilen werden, aber die sind nicht so detailliert."  
Brechnar Eisenhammer erhebt sich nun ebenfalls. " Die Feste selbst ist übersichtlich angelegt. Es gibt einen hohen, offenen Wehrgang, der den großen Exerzierplatz einrahmt. Passt auf, dass Ihr nicht in Reichweite der Katapulte geratet! Wir werden den Wehrgang mit unserer gesamten Streitmacht säubern, parallel die linke und die rechte Seite. Und wenn das getan ist, kümmern wir uns um alles, was sich noch im Innenraum befindet. Dort erwarten wir die größten Truppenverbände des Steingipfels. Und ihren Anführer. Dagnar Steinhaupt."  
Ich stehe abrupt auf, ohne nachzudenken, ohne, dass ich es verhindern könnte. Ich spüre, dass aller Blicke auf mir ruhen, als ich die Fäuste auf den niedrigen Tisch stütze und dem König intensiv in sein altes, knorriges Gesicht starre. Seine hellen Augen, kaum sichtbar zwischen all den vielen Runzeln, erwidern meinen Blick fest und unverwandt.  
"Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen, Tari Calenardhon. Ich habe es Euch versprochen, und ich will es hier wiederholen, damit es alle hören und sich danach richten." Der König strafft die stämmigen Schultern, rückt seine Eisenkrone zurecht und blickt in die Runde der versammelten Kämpfer. "Ich habe eingewilligt, dieser Bogenschützin das Vorrecht einzuräumen, Dagnar Steinhaupt zu töten. Sie wird damit Vergeltung üben für das Leben des Prinzen ihres Volkes, den Dagnar erschlug und damit Ascalons Hoffnungen auf eine bessere Zukunft zunichte machte. Wenn Ihr also den Erzfeind stellt, dann kreist ihn ein und haltet ihn in Schach. Aber tötet ihn nicht. _Sie_ wird das tun. Das ist mein Wille. Und so soll es geschehen."

Einen Moment lang herrscht unbehagliches Schweigen, in dem das Prasseln des Feuers, das Zischeln des in die Flammen tropfenden Fetts der Wildschweinkeulen und das Klappern der Töpfe in meinen Ohren dröhnen wie Donnerhall, untermalt vom dumpfen Trommeln meines eigenen Herzschlags. Die verbündeten Kämpfer sehen einander an, werfen mir stirnrunzelnde Blicke zu, und ich spanne die Kiefer an und blicke ihnen herausfordernd in die Augen. Ich weiß, dass manche Glaubensausprägungen das Prinzip der persönlichen Rache ablehnen. Aber es ist mir vollkommen egal, was die anderen davon halten. Es ist mein Recht - und meine Pflicht.

"Gibt es noch mehr zu besprechen, mein König?", fragt Feanor in das Gemurmel der langsam wieder erwachenden Unterhaltungen hinein.  
"Nein", erklärt König Jalis. "Wir sind fertig, und Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis, Euch zu entfernen. Aber Ihr werdet das Abendessen versäumen."  
"Habt Dank, mein König", wirft Norazul ein. Er neigt höflich den Kopf und macht Anstalten, aufzustehen. Ich will es ihm gleichtun, doch er legt mir eine eisige Hand auf die Schulter und drückt mich nieder. "Ihr bleibt hier, Tari."  
"Warum? Was… was ist denn los? Wo wollt Ihr hin?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie die Ritualistin Morgaine und die beiden Krieger Ilias Drachenauge und Huron Cel Talath ebenfalls ihre Plätze verlassen, die Mienen so steinern, als wären sie zu Marmor gefroren, und ein ungutes Gefühl kriecht in meine Magengrube, als Feanor sich über den Tisch zu mir herabbeugt. Er streichelt mit warmen Fingerkuppen über meine Wange und küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn. "Bis… bis später. _Wo'aini… wo'aini zhong xin, koishii_."  
Damit wendet er sich abrupt ab und schlängelt sich durch die Menge, Morgaine, Huron und Ilias folgen ihm. Ich versuche, Norazuls Hand von meiner Schulter zu schieben, doch es gelingt mir nicht.  
"Lasst mich los, verdammt! _Feanor!_", rufe ich, doch der kalte Luftzug, der durch die Hitze des Raumes strömt, sagt mir, dass er bereits draußen ist.  
"Ihr könnt nicht mitkommen", wiederholt Norazul eindringlich, während er sich erhebt.  
"Was ist hier los? Was läuft hier?" Ich erschrecke selbst vor dem hysterischen Ton, der sich in meine Stimme schleicht. Und vor der eisigen Klaue, die sich mein Herz zusammenquetscht.  
"Ich muss nun auch gehen, Tari. Stephan - Ihr passt auf sie auf. Sorgt dafür, dass sie uns nicht folgt. Sie würde ihn nur ablenken und könnte das ganze Vorhaben gefährden", erklärt Norazul meinem Kriegerfreund, der mit leichter Verwirrung die Achseln zuckt.  
"Wenn Ihr das sagt…", erwidert er und legt einen Arm um meine Taille. "Ich halt sie fest."  
"Ihr werdet mich hier _nicht_ festhalten, ohne mir zu sagen, warum!" Verzweifelte Wut schäumt in mir hoch.  
Norazul setzt sich noch einmal neben mich, blickt mir fest ins Gesicht, etwas Undeutbares schimmert in seinen Obsidianaugen. "Ihr habt es vergessen, nicht wahr?"  
"Was? Was habe ich vergessen? Könnt Ihr aufhören, in Rätseln zu sprechen?"  
"Über all Euren eigenen… _Schwierigkeiten_… habt Ihr vergessen, dass Feanor auch ein Problem hat. Sogar ein sehr schwerwiegendes. Habe ich nicht recht? Und nein… ich meine _nicht_ seine Beziehung zu Euch."  
Ich reiße die Augen auf und funkele den blassen Nekromanten an, als wäre er nicht recht bei Sinnen.  
"Verdammt, Mann! Drückt Euch deutlicher aus!"  
Mir wird der Kragen platzen. Gleich. Wenn er nicht sofort anfängt, in Sätzen zu sprechen, die einen Sinn ergeben.  
Norazul seufzt tief, als hätte er es mit einem Kind zu tun, das zu dumm ist, um seinen Namen schreiben zu lernen. "Der Dämonengeist, Tari. Den er beim Kampf gegen sein Spiegelbild aufgeschreckt hat. Der jetzt Schattenreich auf ihn lauert und es ihm unmöglich macht, Geister herbeizurufen, ohne sich jedes Mal in Lebensgefahr zu begeben."

Oh Götter… ja. Der Dämonengeist. Das hatte ich tatsächlich vergessen. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, während sich Schuld über meine Seele ausgießt wie ein Schwall Eiswasser. Ich atme langsam aus, schließe die Augen und versuche es auszuhalten, ohne zu winseln.

"Morgaine", spricht Norazul weiter, "ist eine Ausnahme-Ritualistin. Sie wird sich heute nacht mit Feanor ins Schattenreich hinab begeben, und gemeinsam werden sie versuchen, den Dämonengeist zu bezwingen. Hat er Euch denn nichts gesagt?"  
Ich kann nicht sprechen, nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hat es versucht. Ich habe ihn nicht gelassen.  
"Und… was habt Ihr damit zu tun?", frage ich schließlich mit schwacher Stimme. "Und… die beiden Krieger? Sie hatten ihre Waffen dabei!" Ein vager Verdacht kriecht in mir hoch… eine Ahnung… Götter, nein… Ich winde mich in Stephans Griff, möchte nur noch raus hier, Feanor hinterher rennen.  
"Ihr wisst, was aus einem Ritualisten wird, wenn ein Geist ihn im Schattenreich tötet und seinen Körper in dieser Welt übernimmt?"  
Ich nicke kraftlos. "Feanor nannte es…. eine Abscheulichkeit."  
Norazul neigt zustimmend den Kopf. "Es besteht immer die Gefahr des Scheiterns, Tari… die Gefahr, dass selbst die vereinigten Kräfte von Morgaine und Feanor nicht groß genug sind, um einen solchen Geist zu besiegen. Immerhin, es handelt sich hier um den Geist eines Dämons. Und wenn das passiert, dann..." Der Nekromant räuspert sich, ehe er weiterspricht. "Es muss Euch klar sein, dass nicht zugelassen werden darf, dass eine solche… Manifestation purer Bosheit im Körper eines Ritualisten auf die Menschheit losgelassen wird."  
"Das heißt also… Ihr… und Ilias und Huron… Ihr seid seine - _Henker_?" Oh Götter… nein…!  
"Das sind wir _nicht_, denn wenn unsere Dienste benötigt werden, dann _ist_ er bereits tot", erklärt Norazul, und die Sachlichkeit in seiner Stimme treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. "Wir sind die Wächter, die Schlimmeres verhindern…"  
"_Schlimmeres_?" Meine Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe. "Was könnte wohl noch schlimmer sein?"  
Norazul schüttelt nur den Kopf, er steht nun endgültig auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. "Ich muss jetzt los, es wird höchste Zeit. Und macht Euch nicht zu viele Sorgen, es wird schon alles gutgehen. Schlaft, wenn Ihr könnt. Ihr werdet es brauchen, für die Schlacht morgen. Wir sehen uns spätestens morgen früh."


	73. Schwarz

**73. Schwarz  
**  
Pure Schwärze der Verzweiflung füllt meine hohle Seele bis zum Rand und hallt in meinem zerrissenen Herzen wieder, als die Ritualistin Morgaine mir die schwere Klinge in die Hände legt. Sie starrt mich unverwandt an mit diesen mandelförmigen Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich sind und doch wieder nicht. Aus tiefen Höhlen brennen sie aus ihrem blassen, versteinerten Gesicht, groß und dunkel wie zwei klaffende Wunden. Warum er, und nicht sie?

"Du weißt, dass es deine Schuld ist. Nicht wahr?" Morgaines rauchige Stimme klingt mürbe wie zersplittertes Glas. Kein Vorwurf liegt darin. Nur kühle Konstatierung der Tatsachen.

Ich nicke mit vor Elend zugeschnürter Kehle. Ja, ich weiß. Den Kampf gegen sein Spiegelbild, bei dem der Dämonengeist aufgeschreckt wurde, hat er nur mir zuliebe gefochten. Damit er den Weg durch die Drachenhöhle mit mir gemeinsam gehen konnte. Hätten wir uns nur nie getroffen… es ist meine Schuld. Alles, was ich liebe, wird durch mich zerstört. Entweder durch meine Unfähigkeit… oder durch meine pure Existenz. Ich möchte schreien… aber ich kann nicht.

Meine Finger schließen sich um Heft und Klinge der Waffe, scharfkantiger Edelstein und kalter Stahl ritzen meine Haut. Ich spüre, wie das Blut fließt, gemächlich in den Schnee tropft wie zäher nasser Schleim, doch ich spüre den Schmerz nicht. Zu groß ist jene andere Qual, in meinem Inneren, lähmend und alles andere erstickend - die eisige Kälte, die eisigen Blicke, das Gewicht des himmelragenden Gebirges.  
Ich schlage die Augen nieder, versenke den Blick in das erloschene Feuer der Smaragde, das nicht einmal das knochenbleiche Licht des zyklopischen Sonnenauges neu zu entfachen vermag, das aus dem blassblauen Morgenhimmel auf uns herabglotzt.

Alle sind sie hier - die Zwerge, die Elonier, die Canthaner, die Gildenkrieger und meine Freunde, schließen einen engen Kreis um diese atemberaubend schöne Ritualistin und mich. Niemand sagt ein Wort. Alle starren nur, die Mienen erfroren, marmorweiß und marmorkalt. Mein Herz schlägt noch, wie Trommelwirbel und wie Donnerhall, und ich weiß nicht, warum es nicht einfach damit aufhört. Ich will weinen, aber es kommen keine Tränen, nur trockenes, rauhes Schluchzen.

Mit zitternden Händen packe ich den Griff der Smaragdklinge, so wie er es mir gezeigt hat, damals, im Dschungel, so lange her... ich hebe das Langschwert hoch über meinen Kopf und bin vage erstaunt, wie leicht es mir fällt. Am liebsten möchte ich mich einfach hineinstürzen in den tödlich scharfen Stahl, um die brüllende Einsamkeit in meinem Inneren zu töten, um dorthin zu gehen, wo ich wiederfinden kann, was der Dämon mir gestohlen hat. Mein Leben, meine Liebe, den Grund meines Daseins. Den Grund, warum ich nicht schon am Frosttor gestorben bin. Aber es geht nicht. Die Klinge will nicht gehorchen, will zwar Blut trinken, aber nicht das meine. Sie zieht mich vorwärts, und die Umstehenden bilden eine Gasse, um uns durchzulassen, mich, meinen Schmerz, und das Schwert, das nun mir gehört. Krieger in metallbeschlagenen Stiefeln verlagern ihr Gewicht und lassen den Schnee knirschen, und das Echo ihrer dampfenden Atemzüge bricht sich an den Mauern meiner Seele wie das Stöhnen der Sterbenden auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Der Wind treibt dunkle Wolkenfelder herbei, eisig und feucht und schneeschwer. Ich stapfe voran, den Pfad hinab, der zur Feste führt, die Smaragdklinge hoch erhoben. Ich kann nicht entfliehen. Trauer und Schuld folgen mir, und das rotäugige schwarze Tier. Es beißt sich mit scharfen Zähnen an meiner Seele fest, und es spricht zu mir mit hämischer Stimme, ruft mir all die verpassten Momente wieder ins Bewusstsein, in denen ich meine Liebe hätte zeigen können und es nicht getan habe. Nun ist es zu spät. Für immer.

Schnee beginnt zu fallen, dicke leise Flocken, sie kleben sich auf meine Wimpern und schmelzen auf meinen Wangen, glitzernde Nässe auf kalter Haut. Sie ersetzen die Tränen, die nicht hinauskönnen und stattdessen nach innen fließen, um mein Herz zu überschwemmen und die beiden gähnenden Löcher zu fluten, die Grenths Ungerechtigkeit hineingerissen hat.

Schwärze umdrängt mein Sichtfeld und schließt es immer weiter ein, bis ich schließlich wie durch einen Tunnel laufe, einen engen, finsteren Tunnel ohne ein Licht am Ende. Kleine geduckte Gestalten lösen sich aus der Dunkelheit, breit und gedrungen. Lichtblitze aus dem Nirgendwo brechen sich auf stählernen Rüstungen, Katapulte donnern und die Feinde brüllen, ohne dass ich sie wirklich hören würde. Sie schwenken Schwerter und Äxte und schleudern Feuerbälle und Kugelblitze, doch sie treffen mich nicht. Die Smaragdklinge gleitet durch sie hindurch wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter, zerschlägt Helme und Schulterstücke, wehrt Hiebe ab, durchsticht Brustpanzer, trennt Köpfe von Rümpfen, so leicht, als müsste ich gar nichts dazu tun, als würde das Schwert seine Arbeit allein verrichten. Wo sind die anderen? Ich sehe sie nicht, höre sie nicht, als gäbe es in der Finsternis nur mich, den Steingipfel und schwarzen, blutgetränkten Schnee.

Die Stunden vergehen, und um mich herum wächst ein Gebirge aus toten Steingipfelzwergen, höher, immer höher, so dass ich schließlich wie in einer Arena stehe, über deren Umgrenzung aus Kadavern die Angreifer hinwegklettern müssen, nur um von der langen, rasiermesserscharfen Klinge aufgespießt und in Stücke gehackt zu werden. So lange, bis endlich keiner mehr kommt. Ich bin allein, allein auf diesem Feld des Todes, allein mit dem schwarzen Tier. Warum bin ich nicht gefallen? Warum darf ich nicht dahin gehen, wo alles ist, wonach ich mich sehne? Das schwarze Tier lacht heiser auf, und seine roten Augen blitzen höhnisch, als es sich vor mich hinkauert, während ich langsam in die Knie sinke. Und jetzt, endlich, kommt die Erschöpfung, und mit ihr kommen die Tränen, brennen sich ihren Weg über trockene Lidränder hinweg, malen nasse Schneisen in mein schmutziges Gesicht.

Ich brülle vor Schmerz, aber kein Laut dringt aus meiner Kehle. _Grenth! GRENTH!_ _Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Das alles hier, all die schwarzen, verdorbenen Seelen, die ich dir geschenkt habe - ist das nicht genug, um mich zu belohnen? Hol mich! Ich gehöre nicht mehr hierher! HOL MICH, du… du Fürst der Ungerechtigkeit!_

Ein Schatten, Bewegung in der Schwärze, und turmhoch über mir schimmert eine schmale bleiche Knochenfratze, krönt eine massige Gestalt in schwarzer Lederrüstung mit einem weiten Umhang, rauchig und wehend wie der Qualm einer Feuersbrunst über karger, toter Steppe. Eine blasse, knochige Hand schießt hervor und greift nach meinem Kinn, packt es mit schmerzhafter Härte und entsetzlicher Kälte. Die gnadenlosen Augen des Herrn des Todes gleichen harten Kieseln aus Finsternis, eine tiefe Glut schwelt in ihnen, kränklich grün wie die namenlosen Moose in uralten, unheiligen Wäldern. Sie bohren sich in meine Seele, schauen sich in ihr um, und mit anerkennendem Blick begrüßt der mächtige Gott des Todes und der Verzweiflung das schwarze Tier, das sich schwanzwedelnd vor ihm duckt, wie einen alten Bekannten.

_An'saaf. Ich versprach dir, wir würden uns wiedersehen. Und nun gewähre ich dir, was du begehrst._

Die Worte scharren in meinem Kopf wie Kettenrasseln, und die zweite Knochenhand legt sich auf meine Stirn, lange scharfe Krallen stechen in die dünne Haut meiner Schläfen, aber das ist nichts, gar nichts im Vergleich zu der Pein, die mich von innen her auffrisst, und Grenths Frost durchdringt mich, bringt mein Blut zum Stillstand, und mein Herzschlag erfriert im Eis seiner Gegenwart. Vor meinen Augen tut sich die Unterwelt auf, weite, hohe Hallen der ewigen Dunkelheit und der Kälte. Mit letzter Kraft öffnen sich meine Lippen, meine Kehle bäumt sich noch einmal auf, und ich höre meinen eigenen Schrei, voller Grauen und Hoffnungslosigkeit, es gibt kein Entrinnen vor der Leere, mein Körper schüttelt sich in konvulsivischen Krämpfen, und…


	74. Nacht

**74. Nacht  
**  
… und ich spüre, wie mich jemand schüttelt, eisige Hände schließen sich um meine Schultern, fest wie Schraubzwingen. Um mich bleibt es dunkel, obwohl ich die Augen weit aufreiße. Ich kann nichts sehen, überhaupt keiner meiner Sinne scheint zu funktionieren, nur das überwältigende Gefühl der Leere und des Verlusts hält mich weiterhin in den Klauen. Ich schreie, schluchze unverständliche Dinge, wehre mich gegen den festen Griff.  
"Tari! TARI! Hör auf zu schreien, du weckst das ganze Haus auf!"  
Ich keuche nur, verzweifelt und desorientiert und noch immer blind in der Dunkelheit.  
"Wach auf! Du hast schlecht geträumt!"  
Ich schüttele heftig den Kopf, versuche zu verstehen, was passiert ist - hat sich die Realität verändert? War es nur ein Traum? Oder ist _das_ jetzt der Traum...? Endlich erkenne ich den schwachen Rosenduft von Alesias Parfum, das sie nur zu ganz seltenen Gelegenheiten benutzt, noch bevor ich sie sehen oder ihre Stimme identifizieren kann.  
"Alesia…Alesia?" Ich wische mir über das tränennasse Gesicht, keuche erneut auf.  
"Ja, ich bin's. Beruhige dich! Es war nur ein Traum!"  
"Ich dachte, du wärst Grenth…"  
"_Grenth_...? Oh. Danke für dieses… äh… außergewöhnliche Kompliment", entgegnet sie trocken, aber sie streichelt liebevoll über mein Haar.  
"Feanor… was ist mit Feanor? Ich habe geträumt…" Ich schluchze wieder, kann die Finsternis in meinem Herzen nicht abschütteln.  
"Schschhh… was hast du geträumt?"  
Ich setze mich einigermaßen zurecht, fahre mir durch die zerzausten Haare. Alles hat sich so… so _echt_ angefühlt, und jetzt fällt es mir schwer zu glauben, dass nichts von dem wirklich passiert ist.

"In meinem Traum… er war tot… der Dämon hat… und was mache ich überhaupt hier? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, überhaupt ins Bett gegangen zu sein!"  
Alesias Hände rutschen von meinen Schultern zu meinen Ellbogen hinab, halten aber immer noch fest. "Ein paar Schlafkräuter. Norazul hat mich gebeten, sie dir zu verabreichen, damit du ihnen nicht hinterherrennst. Sie waren in dem Chai, den ich dir gegeben habe. Du bist sofort eingeschlafen, Stephan hat dich hochgeschleppt, und ich habe dir deine Rüstung ausgezogen."  
"Eine Verschwörung also. Und ich erinnere mich an den Chai... der war _scheußlich_." Ich blicke hoch, Ärger wallt in mir auf, aber nur kurz, denn jetzt beschäftigen mich ganz andere Dinge. Allmählich schälen sich die besorgten Gesichtszüge meiner Freundin aus dem Dunkel der kleinen Kammer, dichte weiße Wimpern leuchten kurz auf wie Daunenfedern im Sternenlicht. Wer weiß, wobei ich sie gestört habe, wenn sie sogar ihr kostbares Rosenwasser aufgelegt hat… und was, wenn mein Traum doch wahr ist?  
"Und jetzt sag mir, was mit Feanor ist! Ist er wieder hier? Ist ihm etwas passiert?"  
Alesia räuspert sich und sieht zur Seite, und alles in mir bäumt sich voller Panik auf. "Du _weißt_ doch etwas! Sag schon! Was ist mit ihm?"  
"Ich kann dich beruhigen", antwortet sie schnell. "Stephan und ich haben gewartet, bis sie vor einer halben Stunde zurückkamen… alle. Verstehst du? Er auch. Er ist heil und lebendig, aber…"  
Mit einem Ruck schwinge ich die Beine aus dem Bett und zucke zusammen, als meine Füße den kalten Holzboden berühren. Eisig ist es hier drin, das Feuer ist ausgegangen, und in mir dehnt sich noch immer die Schwärze, die mich in meinem Traum umfangen hielt. Ich stehe auf, wackelig und unsicher, schüttele Alesias Arm ab.  
"Wo willst du hin, Tari?"  
"Geh zurück zu Stephan. Macht einfach da weiter, wo ihr aufgehört habt. Ich muss zu Feanor!"  
"Warte! Tari!"

Nein. Werde ich nicht. Nicht jetzt. Ich reiße die Tür meiner kleinen Schlafkammer auf und stolpere die enge Treppe hinab in das erste Geschoss, haste den kurzen Flur entlang bis zur letzten Tür am hintersten Ende. Alles fühlt sich immer noch an wie ein Traum, als würde ich auf Gewitterwolken gehen, so weich sind meine Knie. Mein Sehvermögen kehrt zurück, und die schwachen Lichter der blakenden Öllampen blenden mich beinahe nach der vollkommenen Dunkelheit, in der ich, wie mir schien, so viele Stunden verbracht habe. Und noch immer lauert etwas von der Düsternis in meinem Inneren, lässt sich nicht verscheuchen, und mein Herz trommelt schmerzhaft gegen meine Rippen. Ich öffne die Tür zu Feanors Kammer, so leise wie ich kann, und bleibe im Türrahmen stehen.

An dem kleinen Kamin steht Norazul und schürt das lodernde Feuer, sein feines weißes Haar hängt ihm in unordentlichen Fransen in das blasse Gesicht mit der blutig roten Krallenhieb-Tätowierung. Cohr Sabarah, der elonische Mönch aus Norazuls Gilde, kauert vor dem niedrigen Bett und spricht leise mit dem darauf sitzenden Feanor, der sich, wie es scheint, nur mit Mühe aufrecht halten kann. Seine muskulösen Unterarme ruhen auf den Knien, seine Hände zittern, er hebt kaum den Kopf, als er mich eintreten hört. Lange, schweißverklebte Haarsträhnen fallen über sein Gesicht, und mein Herz krampft sich qualvoll zusammen. Aber er lebt… er lebt! Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein böser, böser Albtraum!

"Feanor!", will ich rufen, aber nur ein Krächzen dringt aus meiner Kehle, und ich stolpere ihm entgegen, sinke neben dem überraschten Cohr auf die Knie und greife nach Feanors Händen. Migräne donnert gegen meine Schläfen, lässt meinen Blick verschwimmen und vage Übelkeit in mir aufsteigen, aber mir war selten etwas so egal wie das. Oh Götter… wenn es wahr gewesen wäre…  
Feanors Kopf hebt sich ein wenig. Er versucht zu lächeln, doch es reicht nur zu einem schwachen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. "_Koishii_", flüstert er kaum hörbar. Seine Hände sind kalt wie Eis, er zittert, und selbst im warmen Schein der Öllampen und des Feuers wirkt sein Gesicht geradezu gezeichnet vor Erschöpfung, hohlwangig und mit tief umschatteten Augen. Ich rieche seinen kalten Schweiß, rieche die Angst, die er ausgestanden hat, und mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus vor Schreck. Aber er lebt!

"Was… was bei allen Göttern ist mit ihm passiert?"  
Cohr, der Gildenheiler, an den meine Frage gerichtet war, wendet mir den Kopf zu, mustert mich mit sanften schwarzen Augen. "Das Ringen mit einem Dämon verlangt einem Mann alles ab, Tari. Und nicht immer geht alles glatt", antwortet er mit seinem kehligen elonischen Akzent. Er räuspert sich, während meine Augen immer größer werden. Meine Hände schließen sich um Feanors eisige Finger, bis die Gelenke leise knacken.  
"Was", wiederhole ich flüsternd, "ist mit ihm _passiert_? Sagt es mir!"  
Doch es ist nicht Cohr, der mir antwortet.

"Ich war tot, Tari. Der Dämonengeist eroberte einen unserer Schutzgeister in dieser Welt… und dann tötete er mich. Mit einem einzigen Schlag. Doch Cohr holte mich zurück… sonst wäre ich nicht mehr hier."  
Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr, meine Knöchel knicken unter mir weg und ich falle hart auf mein linkes Oberschenkelgelenk. Das Gefühl der Finsternis und des Verlustes aus meinem Albtraum, ohnehin nie ganz verschwunden, kehrt zurück und schlägt eine mächtige Keule mit voller Wucht gegen meine Seele, lässt mich schmerzvoll aufwimmern. Also war es nicht nur ein Traum… es war Wirklichkeit, ein Signal, das ich in meinem tiefen, umnebelten Schlaf aufgefangen habe, wenn auch mit Verspätung.

Schwäche erobert meine Gliedmaßen, nur langsam löst sich der Knoten in meinen Eingeweiden, macht zaghafter Erleichterung Platz, ganz vage nur und noch immer überschattet von Entsetzen.

"Ihr… Ihr beherrscht die Kunst der Wiederbelebung?", krächze ich in Richtung des elonischen Heilers.  
Der junge Mann nickt. Was für eine Ruhe er ausstrahlt… "Das ist wahr. Alle Gildenheiler tun das. Aber nur, wenn das Ereignis noch nicht zu lange her ist. Es gibt ein Zeitfenster, in dem der Zauber möglich ist. Wird es jedoch überschritten, dann befindet sich die Seele schon zu weit auf ihrem Weg in die Unterwelt. Sie dann noch zurückzuholen, würde einer unendlich mächtigen und schädlichen Magie bedürfen… meines Wissens ist kein lebender Mensch dazu in der Lage, und das ist auch gut so."  
Ich löse eine Hand von Feanors Fingern, drücke Cohrs braungebrannten, kräftigen Unterarm. "Welch ein Glück, dass Ihr zugegen wart", flüstere ich matt, während ich versuche, das Entsetzen abzuschütteln, das mich noch immer gepackt hält.  
"Ich hatte Cohr schon gerufen, bevor es passiert ist", mischt sich jetzt Norazul in das Gespräch. "Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass das schiefgehen kann."  
"Und… und der Dämonengeist?", wispere ich, während ich aus noch immer schreckgeweiteten Augen den undeutbaren Obsidianblick des Albinos erwidere.  
"Erledigt. Zerfetzt. Verbrannt. Vernichtet." Norazul bleckt die spitzgefeilten schwarzen Zähne zu einem bösartigen Grinsen. "Es war ein verhängnisvoller Zug von ihm, sich einen unserer Heilgeister auszusuchen, um in diese Welt zurückzukehren, und nicht Feanors Körper… oder Morgaines. Die beiden hatten ihm im Schattenreich so hart zugesetzt, dass er schließlich diesen entscheidenden Fehler beging. Dadurch hatte er nicht mehr nur zwei Gegner, sondern uns alle, die wir versammelt waren."  
"Alle außer Feanor", murmele ich kraftlos, während mein Hirn sich noch bemüht, alles zu verarbeiten, was mir soeben mitgeteilt wurde. Norazul nickt nur.  
"Und was ist mit der Ritualistin… Morgaine?"  
"Sie hat sich schon zurückgezogen, ebenso wie Ilias und Huron. Ihnen ist nichts passiert", entgegnet Norazul. "Der Dämonengeist war ganz auf Feanor fixiert. Er hat Morgaine quasi ignoriert. Jedenfalls ist es das, was sie mir berichtet hat."  
"Oh… gut… gut für sie." Ich rappele mich mühsam auf die Füße, lasse mich schwer neben Feanor auf das Bett fallen, streiche ihm eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, lege vorsichtig die Fingerrücken gegen seine Wange. Seine Haut ist feucht, bedeckt von eiskaltem Schweiß, und er zittert noch immer. Aber er wendet sich zu mir, versucht erneut ein Lächeln.

"Alles ist gut, _koishii_."  
"Du musst mir alles erzählen…"  
Er schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf. "Ein anderes Mal. Ich muss es erst selbst verarbeiten. So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert."  
Ich stoße langsam den Atem aus und nicke schließlich. "Das… das verstehe ich. Aber… du bist kalt wie ein Tiefseefisch! Könnt Ihr nicht etwas tun, damit er sich wieder erwärmt, Cohr?"  
Der dunkelhäutige Heiler schüttelt den Kopf, seine langen pelzigen Zöpfchen bewegen sich wie haarige schwarze Schlangen. "Es gibt keinen Zauber, der die Kälte so gut vertreibt wie ein heißes Bad. Das wäre jetzt das Beste. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob das hier zu dieser Stunde noch möglich ist."  
Natürlich! Ein Bad! Das ist es. Wie spät mag es sein - eine Stunde nach Mitternacht? Sicher schlafen alle schon, aber wenn wir leise sind…  
"Warmes Wasser gibt es hier immer, tief unter dem Haus befindet sich eine heiße Quelle. Ich werde es selbst hochpumpen. Das geht ganz leicht, ich habe es schon oft getan, seit wir hier sind", erkläre ich rasch. Alle Müdigkeit fällt von mir ab, doch ein letzter Schatten lauert noch immer hinter den Toren meiner Seele, ein Überrest der Dunkelheit meines Traums und des Schreckens, der Feanor zugestoßen ist. Ich möchte allein mit ihm sein, mich fest an ihn schmiegen und meine Arme um ihn schließen, bis ich begreife, dass er nicht für immer fort ist. Und ich schwöre mir, dass ich keine Gelegenheit mehr verpassen werde… _nie wieder_.

"Schaffst du es? Sei vorsichtig - halt dich am Geländer fest", raune ich Feanor zu, als ich auf nackten Füßen leise vor ihm die knarrende Treppe hinabsteige, hinunter in den hintersten Raum im Erdgeschoss, in dem sich die winzige Badezelle befindet, direkt aus dem Berg selbst gehauen. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ich meine Rüstung nicht trage, und auch sonst nicht viel. Nur die dünne Unterkleidung aus weicher krytanischer Baumwolle, die so eng geschnitten ist, dass sie unter der Rüstung nicht durch unangenehme Faltenbildung stört. Peinlich berührt fällt mir ein, dass nicht nur Norazul mich so gesehen hat, sondern auch der Gildenheiler Cohr, den ich gerade gestern erst kennengelernt habe… ich spüre, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt, während meine Füße sich den Weg über die schmalen Stufen ertasten. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät, als dass ich mich noch umziehen könnte - oder wollte -, und um diese Zeit wird mir wohl zumindest der Anblick von vor Staunen aus den Köpfen quellenden Zwergenaugen erspart bleiben.

Warme Feuchtigkeit schlägt uns entgegen, als ich mühsam mit der Schulter die schwere steinerne Tür zur Badekammer aufdrücke und sie wieder schließe, nachdem Feanor eingetreten ist. Hier drin befindet sich nichts außer einer schlichten Bank aus schmalen, glattgeschliffenen Holzleisten und einem für menschliche Verhältnisse recht kleinen, hölzernen Badezuber, der so dicht an der Wand steht, dass man das heiße und kalte Wasser aus den Pumpen an der blanken Felswand direkt hineinbefördern kann. Die niedrigen Wände des Zubers reichen selbst mir nicht einmal bis über die Schultern, wenn ich mich hineinsetze. Vervollständigt wird die karge Einrichtung durch eine ebenfalls hölzerne Regalkonstruktion, die drei Stapel grob gewebter Handtücher in verschiedenen Größen und ein kleines Sortiment einfacher Seifenfläschchen aus rot glasiertem Ton beherbergt, die, wie ich bereits herausgefunden habe, drei Aromen zur Wahl bereithalten - Kräuter, herbe Kräuter und _sehr_ herbe Kräuter. Es ist immer feucht hier drin, selbst wenn man das Badewasser nach Gebrauch sofort ablässt, was durch die Entfernung eines großen, mit Kork ummantelten Stopfens leicht zu bewerkstelligen ist. Der rauhe schwarze Granitboden ist zwar angenehm warm, aber stets glitschig vom Kondens- und Spritzwasser. Geflochtene Matten aus hellem Binsenstroh, die täglich gewechselt werden, verhindern Beinbrüche und andere schlimme Unfälle.

Drei kleine Öllampen in Kopfhöhe tauchen den kleinen Raum in goldenes Halbdunkel, in dem die allgegenwärtigen Wassertropfen funkeln wie kunstvoll geschliffene Perlen aus Topaz und Beryll, so dass man sich bei aller Schlichtheit der Kammer beinahe vorkommt wie im Festsaal eines prächtigen Fürstenschlosses. In meinem Rücken ertönt das knarrende Ächzen der Holzbank und lässt mich wissen, dass Feanor sich auf ihr niedergelassen hat. Ich möchte mich umdrehen, ihn ansehen, seinen Anblick in mich hineintrinken… mich vergewissern, dass er wirklich hier ist, und nicht tot so wie… _wie er es tatsächlich war_. Wenn Cohr nicht da gewesen wäre…

Mich schaudert, doch ich reiße mich zusammen, muss das Bad einlassen, und das ist mit Arbeit verbunden. Mit allem Schwung, den ich aufbringen kann, betätige ich den linken der beiden großen Pumpenschwengel aus Messing. Ein kleiner roter Edelstein ist darin eingelegt, wohl um Hitze zu symbolisieren, denn den anderen Hebel ziert ein ähnlicher Stein in kühlem Saphirblau. Zuerst passiert gar nichts, doch dann spüre ich den Widerstand des aufsteigenden Wassers, und das dampfend heiße Nass schießt aus dem Hahn heraus und netzt den Boden des mit Teer abgedichteten Holzbottichs, spritzt auf meinen Körper und in mein Gesicht, so dass ich die Augen zukneifen muss.

Ich spüre eine Bewegung dicht hinter mir, dann eine kalte Hand, die kurz meine Hüfte berührt. "Lass mich das machen, _koishii_."  
"Nein." Ich schüttele den Kopf, pumpe weiter, ohne mich umzuwenden. "Ruh dich aus. Ich kann das. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie oft ich das getan habe, seit wir hier sind."  
Leises Lachen kitzelt meine Ohren, schmilzt noch etwas mehr von dem eisigen Schatten in meinem Herzen fort.  
"Oh doch. Ich weiß. Du warst ja kaum an einem anderen Ort. Es gab schon Beschwerden."  
Ich halte kurz inne, fahre jedoch gleich darauf fort, das heiße Wasser in den Zuber zu pumpen. Götter, warum füllt sich dieses Ding nur so quälend langsam?

"Beschwerden? Von wem?"  
"Von so ziemlich jedem, der auch gern gebadet hätte. Und von jedem, der gern in deiner Gesellschaft gewesen wäre", setzt er hinzu, so leise, dass ich ihn über dem Plätschern des Wassers kaum verstehen kann.

Ja. Ich weiß. Ich habe mich allen entzogen, und ihm besonders… nie wieder. Nie wieder!

Schließlich lasse ich den Pumpenschwengel los und prüfe die Temperatur des inzwischen wadenhohen Wassers mit den Fingerspitzen. Hitze schlägt mir ins Gesicht, als ich mich hinab beuge, und mit einem winzigen Schmerzenslaut ziehe ich rasch meine Hand zurück, fülle schnell kaltes Wasser aus der anderen Pumpe nach. Es darf nicht zu heiß sein, sonst wird es ihm Schmerzen bereiten, wenn er mit seinen durchgekühlen Gliedmaßen hineinsteigt.

Als mir die Temperatur endlich angenehm erscheint, wische ich mir mit dem Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn und blicke mich zu Feanor um, der nach wie vor hinter mir steht, barfuß inzwischen. Aber er trägt noch immer seinen Kilt, die Lederweste und all die vielen Ketten und Talismane. Er hat die Augen fast geschlossen, schwankt ein wenig, als ich seinen Oberarm berühre. "Dein Bad ist fertig. Du kannst rein. Das wird dir gut tun."

Er war tot. _Tot_.

Der Gedanke, dass ich ihn fast verloren hätte, lässt mich einfach nicht los, und am liebsten würde ich mich in seine Arme werfen, ihn so fest halten, wie ich kann. Unter seine Haut kriechen. Ich unterdrücke ein Wimmern, stoße nur die Luft heftig durch die Nase aus.

Feanor öffnet die schweren Lider, lächelt. "Danke… ich glaube, den Rest schaffe ich allein, _koishii_."  
Meine Augenbrauen schießen überrascht in die Höhe. "Willst du mich wegschicken?"  
"Ich bin keine gute Gesellschaft im Moment, fürchte ich. Ich bin zu müde, um zu reden…"  
"Ich bin nicht hier, um mich von dir unterhalten zu lassen, Feanor", unterbreche ich mit zittriger Stimme und greife nach seinen kalten Fingern. "Ich bin hier, um dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich wieder wohlfühlst. Ich kann deinen Nacken massieren… deine Verspannungen lösen… dir beim Haarewaschen helfen… wegen mir brauchst du auch kein Wort zu sagen…" Ich breche ab, beiße mir auf die Lippen. Wie weit soll ich mich denn noch aufdrängen?  
"Aber du brauchst deinen Schlaf für die Schlacht morgen… du solltest dich ausruhen."  
"Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es dir gutgeht!", krächze ich, und das bittere Gefühl der Ablehnung breitet sich in meinem Herzen aus. Ich habe es zu weit getrieben in den letzten Tagen… und das ist jetzt die Quittung. Ich hebe den Kopf, blicke in seine Augen, diese dunklen Spiegel seiner Seele. Müdigkeit lese ich darin, schier unendliche Erschöpfung, doch dahinter ist noch etwas anderes… Zärtlichkeit und ein Schimmer von - Hoffnung? Jedenfalls nichts von dem, was ich fürchtete.

"Du bist ganz nass", flüstert er zusammenhanglos. Er hebt die Hand, und seine kalten Fingerspitzen streicheln über den durchweichten Träger meines Hemdchens, dann über mein Schlüsselbein. Eine kurze Hitzewelle fegt durch meine Adern, von meinem erhitzten Gesicht durch meinen Oberkörper bis ganz nach unten, wo sie sich pulsierend ausbreitet. Am liebsten würde ich… aber das kann ich nicht verlangen. Nicht jetzt.  
"D-das kommt vom Wasser", stottere ich blöde, sobald ich die Sprache wiedergefunden habe, und Feanor lacht leise. Sein Blick folgt seinen Fingern, die auf meiner Halsbeuge liegengeblieben sind, um dann langsam darüber hinauszuwandern, immer tiefer, bis an jenen Ort, wo das Verlangen am heißesten in mir brennt. Götter, ja… durch den dünnen, nassen Stoff bleibt ihm vermutlich kaum eine Kleinigkeit meines Körpers verborgen. Ich schlucke und spüre, wie ich dunkelrot anlaufe.  
Aber stört es mich? Nein… nicht ein bisschen. Sein streichelnder Blick und der Funken des Begehrens, der darin aufblitzt, sind Balsam auf meiner albtraumwunden Seele. Alles ist so, wie es sein soll. Warum konnte ich das nicht früher zulassen? Eine rein rhetorische Frage... der alte, tiefsitzende Schmerz und das Ideal der Treue bis über den Tod hinaus lauern dicht unter der Schwelle meines Denkens und Fühlens, angespannt wie ein sprungbereiter Tiger, der seine Beute fixiert. Entschlossen verpasse ich schlechtem Gewissen und Schuldgefühlen einen Tritt, der sie in den Keller meines Bewusstseins befördert. Verschwindet - lasst mich in Ruhe! Wem habt ihr je genützt?

Mein Herz beginnt einen donnernden Galopp.

Der Dampf, der aus dem Bottich aufsteigt, hüllt uns beide ein wie Morgennebel an einem Spätsommertag über den Marschlanden Süd-Ascalons, legt sich warm auf unsere Haut, lässt Feanors Muskeln glänzen, als wäre er eine zum Leben erwachte Statue aus heller Bronze. Ich hebe Hände, ergreife die amulettbehängten Silberketten, die schwer um seinen Hals liegen, und erschauere erneut, als meine Finger dabei die Haut seiner Brust berühren. Er ist immer noch ganz kalt.

"Die solltest du abnehmen… oder badest du immer mit all diesem Zeug?"  
Er schüttelt stumm den Kopf, nimmt mir die Ketten aus der Hand, hebt sie sich über den Kopf und lässt sie auf die Bank fallen, ihr Klirren klingt nur gedämpft durch den wabernden Dunst. Dann ergreift er meine Schultern, zieht mich leicht an sich, und seine Augen erforschen mein Gesicht. "Woher dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel, _koishii_? In letzter Zeit hast du es vermieden, mit mir allein zu sein... und wenn es sich nicht verhindern ließ, bist du davongerannt."  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer schlinge ich meine Arme um seine Hüften und lege meine Wange an seine Brust.

Nähe… endlich. Ich presse mich an ihn, so fest ich kann.

"Ich laufe nicht mehr davon. Ich habe geträumt..."  
Ich breche ab. Vielleicht erzähle ich ihm meinen Traum, und auf welch schreckliche Weise er wahr gewesen ist... irgendwann einmal. Aber nicht jetzt.  
"Was hast du geträumt?", fragt er sanft, und ich zittere, weil die Erinnerung an Schwärze und Verlust so kalt ist wie seine Haut.

"Das... das ist nicht wichtig. Aber wenn ich in der Schlacht sterbe... dann soll das letzte, worauf ich zurückblicken kann, nicht eine Ansammlung von verpassten Gelegenheiten sein. Ich... ich will dir zeigen, was ich... was ich... verstehst du?" Ich blicke beinahe flehend zu ihm auf, hoffe, dass ich nicht noch deutlicher werden muss.  
Feanor hebt mein Kinn an, Zweifel und Hoffnung streiten sich in seinen dunklen Augen. Er schüttelt den Kopf, nur ganz leicht, und ich frage mich, ob er nicht versteht, oder ob er es einfach nicht glauben kann.  
Schließlich beugt er sich herab, küsst mich kurz, aber weich und zärtlich. Der erste Kuss seit Droknars Schmiede, als beinahe alles vorbei war, und ich erschauere, als unsere Lippen sich treffen.

_Er war tot. Beinahe hätte ich ihn verloren.  
_"Es würde mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn das wahr wäre… das weißt du. Aber es fällt mir schwer, es zu glauben. Und ich kann heute… nichts für dich tun, _koishii_, so sehr ich das auch wollte. Ich bin zu erschöpft."  
"Du sollst gar nichts für mich tun. Ich möchte etwas für _dich_ tun. Was immer ich kann. Was immer du brauchst, wenn du mich lässt. Und jetzt steig ins Wasser… bitte. Du musst dich aufwärmen. Ich hole Seife und Handtücher."

Ich löse mich von ihm und gehe zum Regal hinüber, um eins der Fläschchen auszuwählen, von denen ich weiß, dass die darin enthaltene Duftnote angenehm frisch ist, während ich höre, wie Feanors Weste und Kilt zu Boden fallen. Ich wende mich um, kann nicht anders - ich habe ihn noch nie völlig unbekleidet gesehen und gestehe mir endlich ein, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt habe. Ich stehe ganz still, betrachte ihn mit klopfendem Herzen. Der Dampf des heißen Wassers, aufgestört durch seine Bewegungen, umweht ihn wie dünne Nebelwolken, seltsam unwirklich, als erhaschte ich einen Blick in eine andere, normalerweise verborgene Welt. Das Spiel seiner Muskeln und der mystischen Windungen seiner Tätowierungen auf Schultern und Rücken lässt das nervöse Flattern in meiner Mitte zu einem nachdrücklichen, beinahe schmerzhaften Pochen werden, als ich mir vorstelle, wie sich seine nackte Haut wohl unter meinen Fingerspitzen anfühlen wird. Alles an ihm ist schön - seine breiten Schultern, sein athletischer Oberkörper mit den ausgeprägten Rückenmuskeln, die beiden Grübchen dort, wo seine schmalen Hüften in den straff bemuskelten Po übergehen, die langen starken Beine. Selbst seine sehnigen, schmalen Füße sind schön. Und sogar in seinem entkräfteten Zustand ist diese außergewöhnliche Geschmeidigkeit noch sichtbar, auf eine eigenartig aufregende Weise animalisch, und ich kann die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden.

Feanor ächzt leise, als er sich im heißen Wasser niederlässt. Ich greife rasch ein paar Handtücher, lege sie neben dem Bottich auf den Boden und knie mich darauf. Feanors Augen sind geschlossen, dichte dunkle Wimpern werfen Schattenkränze auf seine Wangenknochen, doch unter dem trügerischen Goldton seiner Haut, den das Licht der Öllampen noch verstärkt, lauert die Blässe absoluter Erschöpfung. Mitleid quetscht mein Herz zusammen, und mein Blick liebkost sein Gesicht, seine breite Brust, seine noch immer zitternden Knie, die hoch aus dem Wasser herausragen, seine Arme, die auf dem Rand des Bottichs liegen. Sanft ergreife ich seine Hände und drücke sie unter die Wasseroberfläche, damit sie sich erwärmen, und er umschließt die Finger meiner Rechten und legt sie auf seine Brust. Das Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit, das mein Innerstes überschwemmt, als ich sein Herz unter meiner Handfläche schlagen fühle, schnürt mir fast die Luft ab, und er scheint es zu spüren, denn ein schwaches Lächeln hebt seine Mundwinkel.  
Ein Moment, der ewig dauern sollte. Aber so viel Zeit haben wir nicht. Nur noch sieben Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen.

"Lass mich los", bitte ich lächelnd und ziehe - nicht ohne Bedauern - meine Hand aus seinem Griff. "Wir sollten keine Ewigkeit hier zubringen, nur solange, bis du warm bist. Und _sauber_."

Der herbe Duft der Bergkräuter-Seife sättigt den dichten Wasserdampf, dringt tief in meine Nüstern, meine Lungen und in jede Pore meiner Haut, während ich Feanors Mähne einseife und die dicken seidigen Strähnen durch meine Finger gleiten lasse. Mit sanften, kreisenden Berührungen massiere ich seine Kopfhaut, bewundere den ausgeprägten Schwung seines Hinterkopfes. Mir fällt auf, wie klein und fein modelliert seine Ohren sind - warum habe ich das früher nie bemerkt? Feanor seufzt, leise und ganz dunkel, aus den tiefsten Tiefen seiner Brust heraus, beinahe wie Chili, wenn man ihr den Bauch krault. Und immer wieder huschen meine Augen zu dem, was im Wasser verborgen ruht, dem einzigen Teil seines Körpers, den ich noch nie gesehen und noch nie richtig gespürt habe, immer nur erahnt, berührt nur in meinen schuldbeladenen Wachträumen, die ich bisweilen nicht verhindern kann. Schweiß beginnt zwischen meinen Schulterblättern zu prickeln, klebt mein dünnes Hemdchen dicht an meinen Körper. Ich sehne mich so sehr danach, ihn anzusehen, ihn zu streicheln, zu spüren... _Neugier ist der Katze Tod_, ermahne ich mich und blicke krampfhaft zur Seite, mit pochendem Herzen und pochendem Verlangen, nur um gleich darauf erneut hinzuschauen. Doch der Seifenschaum, der aus Feanors Haar rinnt, treibt in dichten weißen Schlieren über die Wasseroberfläche, auf der sich der goldene Schein der Öllampen spiegelt. Träge wie die Gischt des Ozeans nach einem Sturm, bildet er einen schützenden Schleier vor meiner momentan so unangemessenen Fantasie.

Zusammenreißen, Tari, zusammenreißen... ich beiße mir einmal hart auf die Wange, um mich nicht vollkommen davontragen zu lassen, und greife nach einem kleinen hölzernen Schüsselchen, schöpfe Wasser aus dem Zuber und spüle sorgfältig jeden Seifenrest aus Feanors langer Mähne, bis sie glatt und schimmernd und nahezu schwarz bis hinunter auf seine Brust fällt. Feanor hält die Augen geschlossen, lächelt, ganz unmerklich nur, wie es so typisch für ihn ist. Ich drücke seinen Oberkörper sanft nach vorn und beginne, die verspannten Muskeln seiner Schultern und seines Nackens zu massieren. Geradezu winzig nehmen sich meine Hände auf seinen Schulterblättern aus... wie kleine helle Falter auf dem mächtigen Körper eines goldenen Panthers. Mit sorgsamem Druck und dennoch - so hoffe ich - einigermaßen zartfühlend knete ich Knoten um Knoten aus seiner Muskulatur heraus, konzentriere mich völlig auf meine Aufgabe, und das Feuer des Begehrens in meinem Blut lässt ein wenig nach.

"Tut das gut?", raune ich ihm zu, während ich mit beiden Daumen eine verhärtete Stelle in seinem Genick bearbeite.

Feanor grunzt leise, was ich als Zustimmung verstehe. "Du hast erstaunlich starke Finger", murmelt er. Ich kann sein Lächeln förmlich hören, aber seine Stimme klingt unendlich müde. "Du würdest eine gute Kriegerin abgeben."

"Das kommt vom Bogenschießen. Dazu braucht man Kraft. In den Schultern, in den Armen, und in den Händen auch", erkläre ich, während ich mit der Massage fortfahre.

Schließlich halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich beuge mich vor, lege beide Arme um seine Schultern und schmiege mein Gesicht an seinen Hals, presse meine Lippen auf die weiche Haut über seinem Puls. Die Kante des Bottichrandes drückt sich hart zwischen meine Rippen, aber ich kümmere mich nicht darum. Feanor stöhnt leise, und sein Atem geht eine Idee schneller. Er braucht ja gar nichts tun… aber ich will ihm so nah sein, wie ich kann.

_Er war tot. Beinahe hätte ich ihn verloren._

Ich weiß, wie ich ihm glückliche Momente schenken kann... unvergleichliches, sinnliches Wohlgefühl, und schließlich jenen Augenblick, in dem er alles um sich herum vergessen wird, alles außer dem köstlichen Gefühl der Erfüllung. Das wird ihn nicht anstrengen. Dafür braucht er sich nicht einmal zu rühren.

Donner dröhnt in meinen Ohren, der rasende Galopp meines Herzens, und wie von selbst bewegen sich meine Hände über seine nasse Haut. Meine Finger hinterlassen weiche Linien in den Seifenresten, die seine Brust bedecken. Ich streichle seine Schlüsselbeine, die harten, hochgewölbten Muskeln seines Bauches und über seinen Rippen. Das heiße Wasser hat seine Haut endlich erwärmt, und ich fühle, wie sein Herz seinen Rhythmus beschleunigt. Federleicht gleiten meine Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberkörper, berühren behutsam seine Brustwarzen, zwei feste kleine Perlen, die dunkel durch den Seifenschaum schimmern, und Feanor zieht scharf die Luft ein. Er ergreift meine Finger, umschließt sie fest, hindert mich daran, ihn weiter zu liebkosen. Er dreht sich zu mir um, Wasser schwappt über den Rand des Zubers, spritzt auf meinen Bauch. Sanft, aber bestimmt schiebt er mich ein paar Zoll weit von sich, versenkt seine mandelförmigen Augen in meine. Sein Blick nagelt mich fest, und es streiten sich mehr Emotionen darin, als ich zählen kann - leidenschaftliches Verlangen… Verwirrung. Zweifel. Liebe. Und das Bemühen, sich selbst im Zaum zu halten. Und noch mehr, worüber ich nur spekulieren kann, aber ich halte stand, sehe nicht weg, obwohl ich vor dem zittere, was er vielleicht gleich sagen wird.

In Feanors Gesicht arbeitet es, er befeuchtet die Lippen mit der Zungenspitze, seufzt leise, ohne meinen Blick loszulassen. "Weißt du, was du mit mir machst?"

Sein canthanischer Akzent ist so stark ausgeprägt, dass ich ihn nur mit Mühe verstehe. Ich schlucke, nicke stumm, betrachte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Lidern. Seine Augen sind wunderschön... wie nächtliche Teiche, in denen sich die Lichter der Lampen spiegeln wie winzige goldene Sterne.

"Für mich ist das kein Spiel, Tari. Das war es nie."

"D-das weiß ich", bringe ich heraus. "Und für mich ist es auch keins."

"Wie weit willst du gehen, _koishii_? Ohne wegzulaufen, meine ich. Oder den Namen deines ehemaligen Geliebten zu flüstern."

Der bittere Unterton in seiner Stimme trifft mich wie ein Peitschenhieb, und mein Mut sinkt bis in meine Kniekehlen. Aber habe ich sein Misstrauen nicht verdient? Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um es zu ertragen, um seinen Blick zu auszuhalten, ohne mich darunter zu winden, als hätte er mich getreten.

"So weit, wie du es willst. So weit, wie du mich lässt... ich weiß, dass du erschöpft bist. Aber ich kann dir Freude bereiten, ohne dass es dich anstrengt. Lass mich einfach bei dir sein."

_Er war tot. Fast hätte ich ihn verloren._

Ich hole tief Luft, setze noch einmal an, um sein Schweigen zu durchbrechen, und diesen furchtbaren, forschenden Blick, der mir geradezu körperliche Schmerzen bereitet. Doch ich muss es ertragen. Ich _werde_ es ertragen.

"I-ich liebe dich. Du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Du weißt, dass ich dich nie belogen habe. Morgen um diese Zeit könnten wir tot sein, Feanor. Diese Nacht ist vielleicht die letzte, in der wir zusammensein können. Aber wenn du mir nicht vertraust..."

Schweigen. Schwer wie eine Decke aus dicker, nasser Wolle lastet es auf meiner Seele, und ich halte es nicht mehr aus, senke den Blick, studiere die Maserung der Holzplanken des Badezubers, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen.

"Du wirst nicht fortlaufen?", fragt Feanor schließlich leise, und seine Stimme ist zärtlich und dunkel wie schwarzer Samt.

Ich schüttele den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen.

"Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verschwenden... die Nacht ist nicht mehr lang."


	75. Die Schlacht um Feste Donnerkopf

**75. Die Schlacht um Feste Donnerkopf  
**  
"Bist du mir böse?"  
Kalter Wind in meinem Haar und an meinem nackten, hochgereckten Hals, Feanors dunkle Stimme an meinem Ohr, sein warmer Atem auf meiner Haut... wie gern wäre ich jetzt ganz woanders. Ich schließe meine Arme fester um seine Hüfte und dränge mich an ihn, blicke hoch in sein blasses, unrasiertes Gesicht, das noch immer Spuren der Erschöpfung zeigt, wenn auch nicht mehr so deutlich wie in der Nacht zuvor.  
Ich schüttele leicht den Kopf, erwidere seinen Blick. "Böse? Warum?"  
"Nun", er lächelt zerknirscht, "immerhin habe ich es - wie sagt man in eurer Sprache - _vermasselt_."  
"Ach so... nein. Natürlich bin ich nicht böse! Obwohl...", ich versuche ein schelmisches Grinsen, "es ist mir noch nie passiert, dass ein Mann _eingeschlafen_ ist, während ich... oh, du weißt, was ich meine."  
Feanor schüttelt den Kopf, zieht eine Miene tiefen Bedauerns. "Nein, weiß ich nicht. Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts."  
"Naja, ich hatte ja auch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Dennoch vermute ich, dass ich das nicht gerade als Kompliment verbuchen kann."  
"Das lag doch nicht an dir... ich war einfach zu ausgelaugt, und dann die Hitze des Bades und des Kaminfeuers... ich hatte keine Kontrolle darüber. Trotzdem... ich habe dich enttäuscht, und das tut mir leid", murmelt er in mein Haar.  
"Das muss es nicht, es war ja nicht deine Schuld. Es wird andere Nächte geben... wir müssen nur die Schlacht überleben."  
"Das werden wir", flüstert er. "Jetzt erst recht."

Feanors Lippen, noch unbeeinträchtigt vom eisigen Morgenwind, streifen den Rand meiner Ohrmuschel, und ich erschauere. Mit geschlossenen Augen beschwöre ich noch einmal das köstliche Gefühl, eine ganze Nacht lang in seinen Armen zu gelegen zu haben, Haut an Haut unter flauschigen Fellen, sein ganz eigener, warmer Geruch in meiner Nase, seine seidenglatte Haut an meinen Lippen, sein ruhig und kräftig schlagendes Herz unter meiner Handfläche, und an meiner Leiste der weiche Druck seiner Männlichkeit, groß und schlafend, so wie er. Die Erinnerung an nagende Enttäuschung und an den heftigen Kampf gegen mein eigenes loderndes Begehren jedoch verdränge ich. Es genügte ein Blick in sein schlafendes Gesicht, über das die rot flackernden Flammen des Kaminfeuers dunkle Schattenreigen tanzen ließen, und eine Welle überbordender Zärtlichkeit durchflutete mich - wie hätte ich das Herz haben sollen, ihn wieder aufzuwecken, wenn er den Schlaf doch so nötig brauchte?  
Nachdem ich mich vorsichtig in eine bequeme Position gerückt hatte - die Wange an seiner Brust, eine Hand auf seinem Herzen und mein rechtes Bein zwischen seinen warmen Schenkeln -, rührte ich mich die ganze Nacht nicht mehr. So lange, bis bei Morgengrauen mit polterndem Getöse die Tür aufflog und Stephan plötzlich im Zimmer stand, um Feanor aus dem Bett zu holen.  
Ich kichere leise, als ich mir das verdutzte und hochrote Gesicht meines alten Freundes wieder ins Gedächtnis rufe. Götter, er hat ausgesehen wie ein Halbwüchsiger, der seine Eltern bei Dingen ertappt, die er niemals hatte wissen wollen.

"Was ist so lustig?", will Feanor leise wissen. Er hebt mein Kinn an und küsst mich weich auf die Lippen. Viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr... aber hier, im Windschatten hinter König Jalis' Haus, verborgen hinter einer mannshohen Schneewehe, wo uns niemand sieht, stehlen wir uns noch ein paar kostbare Augenblicke für uns allein. Über uns kreischen die Raben, deutlich verärgert über die unverschämte Störung ihrer Morgenroutine, aber das Adlerpärchen ist noch nirgends zu sehen. Vielleicht teilen sie zu dieser frühen Stunde noch die Geborgenheit ihres gemeinsamen Nestes... ich seufze, bin beinahe neidisch auf die großen Raubvögel, die alles haben, was ich mir im Moment so sehr wünsche. Wärme, Zweisamkeit - ein einfaches Leben ohne Verpflichtungen.

"Ich dachte gerade an Stephan heute morgen", erkläre ich schließlich. "Er hat ein Gesicht gemacht wie ein Dolyak, wenn's donnert, als er bei uns reingeplatzt ist."  
"Guter Vergleich." Feanor lacht, ein leiser, dunkler Ton, der das Blut in meinen Venen zum Vibrieren bringt. "Es hat auch nicht geholfen, dass du vor Schreck die Decke hast fallen lassen, nachdem du senkrecht in die Höhe geschossen bist. Aber... wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hättest du sie ruhig noch ein bisschen unten lassen können, _koishii_... nachdem du unserem Freund gezeigt hast, wo die Tür ist. Ich hatte gar keine Gelegenheit, dich richtig anzusehen."  
"Ich weiß... warum soll es dir besser gehen als mir?" Ich blicke lächelnd in seine dunklen Augen, in denen die Morgensonne, die sich soeben über den mächtigen Hochgebirgsrücken erhoben hat und nun die ersten grellen Strahlen über den Außenposten ausgießt, winzige blassgoldene Sterne aufblitzen lässt.  
"Da fällt mir ein... ich habe Morgaine heute morgen noch nicht gesehen." Ich verziehe schuldbewusst das Gesicht, weil ich mir erst jetzt um die großgewachsene Ritualistin Gedanken mache, die Feanor gestern geholfen hat, den Dämonengeist zu bezwingen - eigentlich müsste ich mich bei ihr bedanken. Oder wäre das übertrieben? "Es ist doch alles in Ordnung mit ihr?"  
"Ja, natürlich, keine Sorge. Sie wird schon kommen. Morgaine ist ein bisschen... wie soll ich sagen... anders als die anderen. Sie genießt Grenths besondere Freundschaft."  
"Sie... was?" Ich lehne mich zurück, um Feanors lächelnden Blick zu erwidern. "Sie ist mit dem Gott des Todes... _befreundet_?"  
"So sagt sie. Sie besucht ihn ziemlich oft."  
"Sie tut _was_? Muss man denn nicht sterben, um Grenth zu... _besuchen_?"  
Aus Feanors Lächeln wird ein leises Lachen. "Das stimmt. Aber er schickt sie immer wieder zurück. Beziehungsweise sorgt eine glückliche Fügung dafür, dass stets ein Heiler in der Nähe ist, der die komplizierte Kunst der Wiederbelebung beherrscht, wenn sie wieder einmal... nun, sagen wir... _vermeidbare_ Risiken auf sich genommen hat."  
"Oh... das ist... _merkwürdig_. Bestenfalls." Allein schon der Gedanke lässt mich frösteln, dazu hätte es des eisigen Windes gar nicht bedurft, und ich schmiege mich wieder enger in Feanors Arme. "Sie wirkt auf mich so ganz anders als du, Feanor... finde ich. Sie hat etwas..." - einen Moment lang muss ich überlegen und nach Worten suchen, weiß gar nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll - "etwas Dunkles an sich. Etwas Unheimliches."  
"Ich weiß, was du meinst. Viele Ritualisten sind so... wenn sie über die Begabung in reiner Form verfügen, fühlen sie sich oftmals dem Schattenreich mehr zugeneigt als der wachen Welt, können mit Geistern mehr anfangen als mit den Lebenden. Morgaine spricht auch mit den Geistern, die sie herbeiruft, was ich niemals tue... aus verschiedenen Gründen. Meine Talente sind weiter gestreut als die ihren, und dadurch wohl auch verwässert. Vielleicht schlage ich doch eher meiner orrianischen Mutter nach..."  
"... die eine Schwertmagierin gewesen ist", ergänze ich leise seinen Satz.  
"Ja", murmelt er, und ich spüre seine vage Trauer über etwas, das er verloren hat, ohne es zu kennen. "Aber mehr als das werde ich vermutlich nie erfahren."

Draußen, am Tor, nehmen unsere Truppen Aufstellung, bald schon werden sich alle versammelt haben. Ich höre es am Gemurmel ihrer Gespräche, am Klirren ihrer Waffen und Rüstungen, und gleich wird dieser letzte kostbare Moment zu zweit vorbeisein. Einer der Kämpfer stimmt ein Lied an, andere fallen mit ein - doch es ist keiner der elonischen Paragone, sondern einer der Zwerge. Die zwergische Sprache klingt zwar ebenfalls kehlig, aber nicht so weich wie das Elonische - eher abgehackt und eigentlich vollkommen unmelodiös. Wie kann man mit solchen Krächzlauten überhaupt ein Lied zustandebringen? Aber seltsamerweise funktioniert es, und es klingt gar nicht schlecht, auf eigenartige Weise dynamisch und mitreißend.

Noch sind meine Hände warm, und ich schiebe sie unter Feanors Pelzumhang, den ich ihm aufgenötigt habe, damit er der Kälte besser trotzen kann, streichle die nackte Haut über den harten Muskeln seines Rückens, halte dabei weiter seinen Blick fest, während sich ein dicker Kloß in meiner Kehle festsetzt und immer größer wird.  
"Feanor...", beginne ich und stocke, weiß gar nicht, wie ich in Worte fassen soll, was mein Herz plötzlich beunruhigt und durcheinander bringt.  
"_Koishii_." Er lächelt, sieht glücklich aus... obwohl die letzte Nacht seine Wünsche nicht erfüllt hat, und meine auch nicht.  
"Was hast du denn?", fragt er, als er mein Unbehagen spürt.  
"Versprich mir... versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist."  
"Hab keine Angst", entgegnet er, schiebt mein zerzaustes Haar aus meinem Gesicht und küsst mich sanft auf die Stirn.  
"Ich habe keine Angst!", begehre ich auf, doch der Funke des Widerspruchs erlischt so schnell, wie er aufgeglommen war, und ich berge meine Wange an seiner Brust, schiebe das kalte Metall der Amulette und Talismane beiseite, die meine Haut von seiner fernhalten.  
"Doch... habe ich", gestehe ich beinahe flüsternd ein. "Du kennst den Steingipfel nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne... Sie kämpfen schmutzig, und sie kennen keine Ehre. Kein Trick ist ihnen zu schäbig, keine List zu billig."  
Feanors Finger vergraben sich in meinem Haar, streicheln meinen Hinterkopf und mein Genick mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen. "Ich habe schon in vielen Schlachten gekämpft, _koishii_. Lange bevor wir uns trafen. Du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen."  
"Unterschätze Dagnars Männer nicht... bisher bist du ihnen nur in kleinen Gruppen begegnet, Feanor - aber jetzt haben wir eine ganze Armee gegen uns, eine fünffache Übermacht! _Fünffach!_ Hast Du je eine solche Schlacht geschlagen?" Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, als ich höre, in welch panische Höhen meine Stimmlage gestiegen ist.  
Er weicht meiner Frage aus. "Überleg doch mal, _koishii_. Sie werden nicht alle auf einmal auf uns einstürmen. Erinnere dich an die Flussuferprovinz, als wir das Zepter von Orr gestohlen haben. Da waren wir zu siebt gegen achthundert Weißmäntel."  
"Natürlich erinnere ich mich daran... auch daran, wie knapp wir entkommen sind", flüstere ich. Mein Oberarm beginnt zu schmerzen, dort, wo ich ihn mir während der Kämpfe in der Flussuferprovinz gebrochen habe.  
"Wir werden auch dieses Mal siegreich sein. Wir haben die Kämpfer aus Norazuls Gilde..."  
"...von denen jeder zehnmal so viel wert ist wie ein Standardkämpfer?", schnaube ich.  
"Gildenkrieger haben besondere Fähigkeiten und eine besondere Ausbildung, da hat Norazul schon recht", entgegnet Feanor, doch ich kann spüren, dass ein Teil seiner Zuversicht nur dazu bestimmt ist, mich zu beruhigen. Auch er ist besorgt, natürlich. Er ist ja schließlich nicht blöd. Ich umarme ihn noch etwas fester, höre sein Herz unter meinem Ohr schlagen.  
"Warum bist du so furchtsam, _koishii_?", fragt er schließlich leise. "Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich. Du weißt, was du kannst. Was _wir_ können. Und heute ist _dein Tag_! Den du schon seit Monaten herbeisehnst! Eigentlich müsstest du innerlich jubeln vor Vorfreude."  
"Ein Teil von mir tut das auch. Aber ein anderer Teil von mir erinnert sich daran, dass die Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod... zwischen Glück und Trauer... nur so schmal ist wie Schneide einer Schwertklinge, Feanor. Das habe ich schon einmal erlebt, und ich will nicht ein weiteres Mal jemanden, den... den ich... oh, du _weißt _schon..., an den Steingipfel verlieren... oder an überhaupt jemanden", antworte ich, und aufsteigende Tränen ersticken meine Stimme in meiner Kehle.  
Feanor seufzt leise und zieht mich so eng an sich, dass es wehtut. Aber es ist ein süßer Schmerz, einer von der Sorte, nach der man sich sehnt, wenn man in der Nacht allein unter seinen Decken liegt und der Schlaf einem immer wieder entflieht.  
"Das ist ein Risiko, das wir alle eingehen... jeder von uns. Aber wenn du anfängst, so zu denken..." - er hebt mein Gesicht an, blickt mir eindringlich in die Augen - "...dann hast du schon verloren. Der _canthanische Weg des Kriegers_ lehrt..." Er zögert.  
"Was? Was lehrt er, Feanor?", frage ich, nachdem der Wind seine letzten Worte davongetragen hat.  
"Er besagt... gib immer alles. Und dann noch etwas mehr. Mach deinen Frieden mit dir selbst. Der wahre Krieger freut sich nicht auf den Sieg, sondern auf einen ehrenvollen Tod. Nur dann kann er furchtlos kämpfen. Nur so kann der Sieg errungen werden."  
"Nein. Nein!" Ich schüttele heftig den Kopf. "Das... das ist doch Blödsinn! Das kann ich nicht. Früher... da hätte ich es gekonnt, ja. Mich auf den Tod freuen, meine ich. Ich habe ihn sogar herbeigesehnt... damals. Als mein Dasein nur noch aus Schmerz und Einsamkeit bestand. Und mit dieser Einstellung hätte ich diese Schlacht geschlagen, verstehst du? Aber dann... jetzt habe ich dich..."  
Ich hole Luft und stoße sie heftig wieder aus, verabscheue mich plötzlich für mein peinliches Gejammer. Bin ich eine Kämpferin - oder ein angsterfülltes kleines Mädchen, das sich voller Furcht vor den Ungeheuern unter seinem Bett in eine dunkle Ecke kauert? Ich schüttele einmal heftig den Kopf, dass meine Mähne nur so fliegt, und spüre, wie mein altes Selbst wieder an die Oberfläche kommt. Trotz und Kampfgeist und Kriegslust bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den dicken Nebel aus Angst und Sorgen, lösen ihn auf wie die warmen Strahlen der Morgensonne.  
"Nein! Ich will heute nicht sterben! Ich will noch so vieles erleben... ich will rächen, was gerächt werden muss, und dann will ich... so viele Dinge tun... auch mit dir. _Besonders_ mit dir." Ich schenke Feanor ein zögerndes Lächeln und blinzele ungeduldig die verhassten Tränen fort. "Ich werde mich auf die Siegesfeier freuen, wenn ich in diese Schlacht ziehe, und der _canthanische Weg des Kriegers_ kann mir gestohlen bleiben!"  
Feanor lacht, und seine dunklen Augen funkeln. "Es sagt auch niemand, dass er immer recht hat, _koishii_ - und so gefällst du mir schon besser. Das ist die Tari, die ich kenne... die ich liebe." Er beugt sich zu mir hinab und küsst mich, sanft und zärtlich zunächst, doch dann mit wachsender Hitze und Leidenschaft. Hart, voller Begehren presst sein Mund meine Lippen gegen meine Zähne, während seine Zunge mit der meinen spielt und tanzt und meine kurzen Nägel sich in das warme Fleisch seines Rückens bohren. Feuriges Verlangen schießt Brandpfeile durch meine Adern, und ich wimmere in seinen Mund hinein, ein Echo des leisen, rauhen Grollens, das aus seiner Brust dringt wie das Schnurren einer großen Katze.  
"Du wirst heute nicht sterben", flüstert er, nachdem wir uns atemlos voneinander gelöst haben, "und ich auch nicht."  
"Versprich es!"  
"Ich verspreche es. Bleib in meiner Nähe, _koishii!_"  
"Und du in meiner!"  
"Ich werde hinter dir sein. Neben dir. Vor dir. Immer. Ich werde dich nicht aus den Augen lassen. Niemals."

~~~oOo~~~

"Na, das ist doch mal ein erfreulicher Anblick für meine schönen blauen Augen", freut sich Stephan, als unvermutet eine weitere Hundertschaft Zwergenkrieger aus den Baracken herausströmt, und reibt sich die kalten Hände.  
"Wann sind die denn gekommen? Gestern abend waren sie jedenfalls noch nicht hier", erkundigt Alesia sich zähneklappernd, und Stephan legt den Arm um sie, zieht sie dicht an sich heran.  
Brechnar Eisenhammer verzieht das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. Voller Vorfreude wiegt er seinen schweren Kriegshammer in den Händen. "Kurz nach Mitternacht. Normalerweise ist diese Einheit in den Kupferhammerminen stationiert, viele Meilen nordwestlich von hier. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob sie abkömmlich wären, deshalb habe ich sie nicht angekündigt. So ist es eine nette kleine Überraschung für meinen Bruder." Er deutet mit dem Kopf auf König Jalis, der gerade den Kommandanten der frisch eingetroffenen Zwergenkompanie begrüßt. Schneidender Wind fegt durch lange graue Bärte, bringt fransige braune Pelzumhänge zum Flattern, und die eine oder andere Sorgenfalte verschwindet von des Königs Stirn.

"Das verbessert unsere Lage ganz entschieden - nun sind wir nur noch dreieinhalbfach unterlegen statt fünffach. Das wird ja geradezu ein Spaziergang", bemerkt Orion mit untypischer Fröhlichkeit, doch seine Worte scheinen gar nicht an uns gerichtet zu sein. Ich werfe dem jungen Elementarmagier einen scharfen Blick zu, den er nicht einmal bemerkt. Der Wind hat seine Frisur bereits unrettbar durcheinandergebracht, und ich bemerke die Blicke, die er zu der Gruppe Elonier hinüberwirft, und wie seine Augen auf der schlanken, dunkelhäutigen Waldläuferin klebenbleiben, die angelegentlich die Mähne ihres Löwen krault, während sie den Instruktionen ihrer Anführerin lauscht.  
Ich trete einen Schritt näher an Orion heran. "Oho - strebst du eine Eroberung an? Noch dazu eine Waldläuferin? Du erstaunst mich. Ich dachte, unsereins wäre dir zu rustikal", raune ich ihm zu.  
"Keine Regel ohne Ausnahme", erwidert er ungewöhnlich gutmütig. "_Du_ bist mir zu rustikal. Aber sie... schau sie dir an. Sie ist exotisch. Sie hat Klasse. Und sie hat _Kurven_, und zwar da, wo sie hingehören. Kurz, sie hat alles, was du _nicht_ hast."  
"Götter, was bin ich froh, dass ich bin wie ich bin! Das erspart mir wenigstens das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deiner Aufmerksamkeiten." Ich kichere unkontrolliert. "Aber was sie betrifft - schraub' deine Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch. Die ist was ganz anderes gewöhnt - hast du dir mal deren Männer angeguckt? Die sind groß und kräftig und sie haben eine gesunde Hautfarbe - und _Muskeln_. Das sind richtige _Kerle_. Sie wird wohl kaum auf ein dünnes blutleeres Jüngelchen gewartet haben, das gerade mal so groß ist wie sie."  
Orion lächelt selbstsicher. "Abwarten. Vielleicht hätte sie zur Abwechslung gern mal jemanden mit Grips."  
"Muskeln und Grips müssen einander nicht ausschließen", erkläre ich mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf Feanor, der gerade einige Worte mit Brechnar Eisenhammer wechselt. "Sie ist eine Waldläuferin, also ist das Beste, was Melandrus Schöpfung zu bieten hat, gerade gut genug für sie. Wir haben unsere Ansprüche, weißt du."  
"Eben drum", grinst Orion und beschwört unter unidentifizierbarem Gemurmel einen mannskopfgroßen Feuerball zwischen beiden gewölbten Handflächen, lässt ihn in die Luft steigen und beobachtet zufrieden, wie er sich in einen flammenden Vogel verwandelt, der seine leuchtend roten Feuerschwingen ausbreitet und zu der elonischen Waldläuferin hinüberflappt. Für einen Augenblick dreht das magische Geschöpf elegante Schleifen über ihrem Kopf, bevor es sich hoch in den blassblauen Morgenhimmel erhebt, um dort funkensprühend auseinanderzuplatzen. Die Waldläuferin, die der Kreatur aus lebendigen Flammen überrascht hinterhergesehen hat, wendet unserer Gruppe ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung bemerke ich ihre amüsiert gehobenen Brauen über dem Funkeln grüner Katzenaugen, während Orion eine tiefe Verbeugung in ihre Richtung zelebriert, als würde er gerade der Kaiserin von Cantha vorgestellt.  
"Wie originell! Und so _überhaupt nicht_ plump! Jetzt ist sie bestimmt tief beeindruckt", kichere ich. "Was war denn das für ein Spruch? Den kannte ich noch gar nicht."  
"_Phönix_ heißt er. Den hat Cir mir letzte Nacht beigebracht, Norazuls Gildenanführer. Und noch einige andere nützliche Zauber mehr - _Versengende Flammen, Lavapfeile_... und _Sandsturm_. Das ist ein mächtiger Erdmagie-Zauber, richtig gemein, verstehst du? Aber nein... natürlich nicht. Wie solltest du auch. Zerbrich dir nicht dein unfrisiertes Köpfchen darüber", antwortet Orion nachsichtig und winkt der elonischen Waldläuferin zu, doch diese hat ihm schon wieder den Rücken zugedreht.

Aus der Menge der Kämpfer von allen drei Kontinenten, die sich vorn am Tor um König Jalis drängeln, tritt nun eine unverkennbare Gestalt hervor und gesellt sich zu unserer etwas abseits stehenden Gruppe - Norazul, mit flatterndem weißem Haar, wie üblich umgeben von wehendem Frost, der sich von den Stahlstacheln seiner schwarzen Lederrüstung löst und das leuchtende Blau und Gold seines Gildenumhangs hinter feinen Schleiern aus zerstobenem Eis verblassen lässt - und er kommt nicht allein.  
"Chili!", rufe ich aus, und meine Pirscherin beschleunigt ihre Schritte zu einem gemächlichen Zuckeltrab, verlässt die Seite des Nekromanten und Daos Gesellschaft, in der sie die letzte Nacht und den Morgen verbracht hat. Ich gehe in die Hocke und umarme meine Katze, ziehe ihren schweren Kopf auf meine Schulter. "Komm her, meine Süße! Du hast mir gefehlt... hast du mich vermisst?"  
"Ich glaube kaum", rasselt Norazul und bleckt die schwarzen Obsidianhauer zu dem, was er als freundliches Grinsen versteht. "Sie war ja bei Dao. Und Ihr wisst ja selbst, wie das mit der Liebe ist."  
"Eine Pirscherin und ein Tiger", lache ich. "Wenn das Meister Nente wüsste!"  
"Meister Nente?", hakt Norazul mit hochgezogener Braue nach, und auch Feanor merkt auf, einen winzigen Funken des Missfallens im Blick, der jedoch sofort wieder erlischt.  
"Mein allererster Lehrmeister, damals in Ascalon", erläutere ich, während ich liebevoll an Chilis Öhrchen zupfe. Vermutlich ist es besser, wenn ich nicht erwähne, dass er mal etwas von mir wollte, überlege ich. "Er hat mir gezeigt, wo ich Chili finde und was ich tun muss, um sie zu zähmen und das Band zwischen uns zu knüpfen. Später, als Ascalon in Schutt und Asche lag, war im Großen Feuer auch beinahe der gesamte Pirscherbestand umgekommen. Meister Nente wollte alle sammeln, die noch übrig waren, und ein Zuchtprogramm auf die Beine stellen, um die Art zu retten. Er war ganz scharf darauf, Chili seinen Plänen einzuverleiben. Wenn er wüsste, dass sie mit einem _Tiger_... oh Götter, er würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen!"  
"Noch besteht keine Gefahr für die Tugend Eurer Pirscherin, Tari." Norazul kichert röchelnd. "Dao ist noch zu jung. Aber in zwei Monaten, wenn er seinen ersten Geburtstag gefeiert hat, sieht die Sache schon ganz anders aus."  
"Warum auch nicht." Lächelnd küsse ich Chilis dicke Schnurrhaarkissen. "Eine tyrianisch-canthanische Liebe ist nicht das Schlechteste, was einem Mädchen passieren kann."  
"Das möchte ich auch meinen." Norazul grinst, und seine pupillenlosen Obsidianaugen blitzen verschmitzt, aber nur für einen Augenblick, bevor das belustigte Blitzen von tödlichem Ernst erstickt wird.  
"Genug davon... im Moment haben wir andere Dinge zu tun. Hier, Tari. Eine kleine Spezialabfüllung."  
Aus seiner Gürteltasche wühlt der Albino eine Phiole hervor, die mir sehr vertraut ist - das zierlich geschliffene Diamantgefäß, in das er sein tödlich ätzendes Blut gefüllt hatte, um es mir als höchst wirksames Pfeilgift für unsere Wanderung durch die Kristallwüste mitzugeben. Hier in den Zittergipfeln gab ich es ihm leer zurück - aber nun ist es wieder beinahe randvoll mit einer schwarzen, träge schwappenden Flüssigkeit.  
"Ich... danke! Das... das wird sehr hilfreich sein", stottere ich und nehme die Phiole vorsichtig an mich.  
"Keine Ursache. Ich habe mich heute nacht sozusagen selbst zur Ader gelassen. Bisweilen soll das ja recht gesund sein, wie man behauptet. Aber achtet darauf, dass Ihr es nur für die Pfeile mit den Obsidianspitzen verwendet, die Ihr von mir habt. Alle anderen würden sofort zerfressen werden."  
"Ich weiß. Darum habe ich ja auch so gut auf sie aufgepasst." Ich verrenke meinen Arm, um vielsagend auf jenen meiner beiden Pfeilköcher zu klopfen, in dem die einzigen Geschosse stecken, deren Spitzen bei der Berührung mit dem Blut des Nekromanten nicht sofort brodelnd in Rauch aufgehen. Dreiundzwanzig Stück sind es noch, nur einen einzigen verlor ich in der Drachenhöhle. Im zweiten Köcher habe ich noch gut drei Dutzend gewöhnliche Pfeile, ein Teil davon mit Stahlspitze, und fast alle sind sie mit den stärksten Giften benetzt, die die Ausstatter in Droknars Schmiede zu bieten hatten.  
"Da wird Dagnar staunen", grinst Norazul und deutet mit dem Kinn auf die Phiole, während er beobachtet, wie ich mit sparsamen, geübten Handgriffen die Obsidian-Pfeilspitzen in die ätzende Brühe tauche, eine nach der anderen.  
Ich halte kurz inne, werfe ihm einen schmaläugigen Blick zu. "Warum? Weil er sofort tot umfällt? Oh nein. Das ist nicht der Plan. Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht, was ich gesagt habe?"  
"Ich habe so viele Dinge, die ich im Kopf behalten muss..." Die Stirn des Nekromanten kräuselt sich in offenkundiger Verwirrung. Aber nur einen Lidschlag lang, dann nickt er. "Euer kleiner Vortrag über die Verhältnismäßigkeit der Dinge? Meint Ihr das?"  
Ich neige bejahend den Kopf, wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder meiner Aufgabe zu. Dann erst fahre ich fort, leise, damit Feanor, der noch immer mit Brechnar spricht, mich nicht hört, denn der alte Hass, mit dem ich ihn nicht mehr belasten will, kriecht in mir hoch wie heißer blutiger Dampf, vernebelt mein Sichtfeld und lässt mein Herz laut in meinen Ohren dröhnen.  
"Ja. Das meine ich. Es muss alles seinen Ausgleich finden im Leben, nicht? Dagnar hat Ruriks Leben genommen - heute werde ich seins nehmen. Seine Tat raubte Ascalon die Zukunft - meine Tat wird den Steingipfel führerlos machen und damit zerschmettern. Und... ich habe monatelang gelitten wie ein Hund, Norazul - aber das wisst Ihr schon, nicht? Egal was ich tue, egal, wie alt ich werde - ein Teil von mir wird bis an mein Lebensende trauern. Versteht Ihr das? Für all das werde ich Dagnar heute bezahlen lassen. Und der Preis wird ganz sicher kein schneller, barmherziger Tod durch einen Eurer Blutpfeile sein."

~~~oOo~~~

Kurze Zeit später ist die Stille in der morgendlichen Luft endgültig dahin, zerrissen vom Stampfen metallverstärkter Stiefel und vom Klirren stählerner Waffen, und selbst das Heulen des Windes verstummt unter dem temperamentvollen Gesang der elonischen Paragone. Adrenalin durchrauscht mich, und am liebsten würde ich im Laufschritt den abschüssigen Pfad hinabstürzen, so lange, bis mir endlich ein Steingipfelzwerg vor den Bogen rennt. Ich möchte brüllen vor Kampfeslust, oder wenigstens mitsingen mit den Eloniern, obwohl ich kein Wort verstehe - doch angesichts meiner absoluten Unmusikalität kann ich das ja niemandem antun. Schließlich wollen wir die Schlacht ja gewinnen, denke ich bei mir, lächele schief und marschiere stumm weiter. Aber vielleicht sollte ich singen, wenn wir den Steingipfel konfrontieren? Sieg durch ohrenzerfetzende Kakophonie? Aus meinem Lächeln wird ein breites Grinsen.

Unser Tempo ist schnell, aber für meinen Geschmack noch immer nicht rasch genug. Heftige Windstöße fangen sich in den himmelhohen Fichten, die den Pfad säumen und ihre ausladenden Äste über unsere Köpfe hinwegstrecken. Dann und wann überlassen sie den Böen den pappigen Schnee, der auf ihren breitbenadelten Zweigen ruht, und er stürzt in dicken Placken auf uns herab, bietet - nach einer kleinen Schrecksekunde - willkommene Kühlung für unsere erhitzten Gesichter. Wann war ich zuletzt so erhobener Stimmung? Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern. Furcht und Zweifel, ob wir die schier erdrückende Übermacht des Steingipfels werden niederzwingen können, sind wie fortgeblasen. Es wird gutgehen, weil es gutgehen muss, weil unsere Seite die der Gerechten ist, weil des Steingipfels Schreckensherrschaft nun schon viel zu lange gedauert hat - heute brechen wir ihren eisernen Griff um die Zittergipfel!

Nach nur wenigen Meilen wird der Pfad breit und eben, wir haben das Tal erreicht. Harschiger Schnee knirscht unter unseren Stiefeln, als der Föhrenwald hinter uns zurückbleibt und schneeüberzuckerten Felsen Platz macht, die aus der weiten weißen Wüste herausragen wie nachlässig hingeworfene Spielsteine aus Basalt und Granit, die die Götter hier vergessen haben mögen. Unter dem Fauchen des Windes fühle ich die Stille des felsigen Grundes unter dem Schnee, das Land ruht in sich selbst, kümmert sich nicht um das, was jene bewegt, die auf ihm leben. Egal, wie viele Schlachten hier noch geschlagen werden, wie viel Blut in diesen Boden sickern wird - am nächsten Tag wird neuer Schnee vom Himmel fallen und es wieder zudecken, so als wäre nichts geschehen. Und in tausend Jahren, wenn wir alle längst vergangen sind, werden die Zittergipfel noch immer dieselben sein, wird das Gebein des Gebirges sich nicht verändert haben. Irgendwie hat dieser Gedanke gleichermaßen etwas Tröstliches wie Frustrierendes, und ich schüttele ihn schnell ab.

Hohe Hügel aus Schnee und Eis erheben sich hier und da auf der Ebene, langgezogen und sanft abfallend. Kaum etwas Lebendes wächst hier, kein Baum und kein Strauch, nur vereinzelt recken sich große Büschel harten gelben Wintergrases einsam aus der kniehohen Schneedecke empor. Weit über uns ertönt das Schnattern einer Schar Graugänse, die sich auf ihrer langen Reise in ihre Winterdomizile an den warmen Küsten Elonas befinden. Ich hebe kurz den Kopf, um ihnen beinahe neidvoll nachzusehen, doch ich kann ihre dunklen Silhouetten kaum noch ausmachen. Aus dem eben noch blauen Vormittagshimmel senkt sich Dunst herab und verkürzt die Sicht auf vielleicht eine halbe Meile. Wie feine Nebeltröpfchen legt er sich leicht auf meine Haut, und meine Nase und mein Mund füllen sich mit dem Geschmack von kommendem Schnee und Sturm - und noch etwas anderem. Ich schlucke, verwirrt zunächst, weil ich es nicht wahrhaben will... doch es gibt keinen Zweifel. Abrupt bleibe ich stehen und würge, spucke aus, versuche, dieses erstickende, bittere Aroma von meiner Zunge und aus meinen Atemwegen zu vertreiben, aber vergeblich.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Was fehlt dir, _koishii_?"  
Feanor, der sich, wie er es versprochen hat, stets in meiner Nähe hält, nimmt meinen Arm, zieht mich ein wenig beiseite, damit ich dem Rest unserer kleinen Armee nicht im Weg stehe.  
"Riechst du das nicht?" Ich sehe zu ihm auf, begegne seinem fragenden Blick und deute nach vorn, dorthin, wo sich in ein paar Meilen Entfernung die Feste Donnerkopf mitsamt der vorgelagerten Stadt erhebt, dem Auge noch verborgen vom grauen, windgejagten Nebeldunst, der den Schnee ankündigt, der heute abend noch fallen wird.  
Feanor hält das Gesicht in den Wind, schnuppert die scharfe Brise, schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf. "Was meinst du? Ich rieche nichts."  
"Rauch von verbranntem Fleisch und versengten Haaren... oder Pelz... und Leder und Metall. Und Holz... _viel_ Holz. Das sind die Scheiterhaufen, Feanor... sie verbrennen die Bewohner der Stadt und Deldrimors Soldaten."  
"Oh." Feanor zieht die Lippen zwischen die Zähne und runzelt die Stirn. "Nein, ich kann es noch nicht wahrnehmen... aber mit so etwas war zu rechnen, _koishii_... niemand traut dem Steingipfel irgend etwas anderes zu. Nicht einmal König Jalis."  
"Nein... der erst recht nicht." Blicklos in den Schnee starrend, nicke ich, fasse mich wieder. "Ich weiß ja... es ist nur... es erinnert mich so sehr an den Tag des Großen Feuers, als die Charr Ascalon in Flammen haben aufgehen lassen... ich muss immer daran denken, wenn ich rieche, wie... _so etwas_... verbrannt wird. Daran, wie unsere Stadt eingeäschert wurde, unser wunderschönes Land, die Felder und Wälder... die großen Tempel und Kathedralen und die Häuser, ob groß und prächtig oder klein und schlicht... mit allen Menschen und Tieren, die in ihnen gelebt haben... an all das Chaos und das Blut und all das Sterben..." Ich verstumme.  
"Ich verstehe... es muss furchtbar für dich gewesen sein, das alles mitzuerleben."  
Eine kleine Berührung an meiner Schläfe lässt mich den Blick heben und in Feanors dunklen Mandelaugen versinken - aber nur für einen Moment. Ich reiße mich zusammen. "Nicht furchtbarer als für jeden anderen Ascalonier, der die Katastrophe überlebt hat."  
"Aber das macht es auch nicht unbedingt leichter, nicht wahr?" Feanor nickt mitfühlend, seine Fingerspitzen, warm von unserem flotten Marschtempo, streicheln noch einmal sanft über meine Wange. "Kannst du weitergehen? Sonst verlieren wir den Anschluss."

~~~oOo~~~

"Alle Bogenschützen zu mir! Alle anderen haaaalt!", brüllt König Jalis, gerade als wir wieder zur Spitze unserer Streitmacht aufgeschlossen haben. Stolpernd auf dem niedergetrampelten Schnee komme ich neben ihm zum Stehen, und Feanor hinter mir tritt ein paar Schritte zurück, um die anderen Waldläufer durchzulassen. Ich sehe Elbryan, den Waldläufer aus Norazuls Gilde, und die elonische Waldläuferin mit dem langen, lackschwarzen Haar kommt auch heran. Sie stellt sich neben mich, lächelt mir freundlich zu, und ihr goldglänzendes Löwenmännchen nimmt Nasenkontakt mit Chili auf, die kurz darauf heftig den Kopf schüttelt und niest. Wie erstaunlich grün die Augen der Elonierin aus ihrem dunklen Gesicht leuchten, überlege ich, wie bei einer der seltenen Chai-Katzen, die so heißen, weil ihre Farbe der von Chai mit einem winzigen Schuss Sahne gleicht. Kein Wunder, dass Orion ein Auge auf sie geworfen hat. Aber er sollte aufpassen, dass sie es ihm nicht bei Gelegenheit auskratzt, ganz höflich natürlich - alle Katzen haben Krallen. Auch die Netten. Ich grinse still in mich hinein.

Die übrigen Schützen sind Zwerge, Deldrimor-Späher, insgesamt vielleicht zwei Dutzend. Die Enden ihrer asymmetrischen Langbögen reichen bis weit über ihre schlichten Lederhelme hinaus. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sehe, dass Zwerge Langbögen benutzen - üblicherweise gehören Kurz- oder allenfalls Recurvebögen zu ihrer Ausrüstung. Manche von ihnen werden von ihren Tiergefährten begleitet. Ich sehe einen Luchs, prachtvoll in seinem dichten gefleckten Pelz, die Ohren mit den langen schwarzen Pinseln wachsam gespitzt, und mehrere weiße Schneewölfe. Ihre pelzigen Köpfe mit den feuchten schwarzen Nasen und den großen, dunkel umrandeten Augen reichen ihren zwergischen Gefährten beinahe bis an die Schulter. Zwei der Zwergen-Waldläufer tragen Steinadler auf der Faust, beinahe genauso groß wie sie selbst. Beruhigend sprechen sie auf sie ein, streicheln das bronzeglänzende Gefieder liebevoll mit sanften Fingerspitzen, und die scharfen gelben Augen der riesigen Raubvögel blitzen verständig aus aufmerksam schief gelegten Köpfen mit großen, gebogenen Schnäbeln, die einem Dolch an Tödlichkeit um nichts nachstehen. Chili beginnt zu knurren, und ich kraule beschwichtigend ihre Ohren, als die Reihen der Kämpfer neben mir plötzlich auseinanderdriften, um einem Zwerg Platz zu machen, dem ein mächtiger Schwarzbär folgt.

Der Deldrimor-König nimmt kurz seine reifüberzogene Eisenkrone ab, um sich den Schweiß von seinem kahlen Schädel zu wischen, setzt sie danach wieder auf und drückt sie fest auf seine runzelige Stirn. Er hebt die Hand, zeigt geradeaus.  
"Ein paar Längen weiter vorn befindet sich die Brücke, die in die Stadt führt", erklärt er mit erhobener und erstaunlich weit tragender Stimme. "Der Steingipfel wird sie besetzt halten. Direkt davor erheben sich links und rechts zwei Hügel. Von dort hat man freie Sicht auf die Brückenkonstruktion. Stürmt sie, aber macht kein Geräusch! Erledigt Dagnars Wachposten und macht den Zugang zur Stadt frei! Der Nebel wird Euch verbergen. Mit etwas Glück könnt Ihr sie abschießen, bevor sie überhaupt merken, dass sie angegriffen werden. Eilt Euch! Wir haben heute noch viel zu tun!"

Ich drehe mich noch einmal kurz zu Feanor um. _Sei vorsichtig_, lese ich von seinen Lippen ab, dann trabe ich mit den anderen davon. Ein besonders ermutigendes Schlachtlied der Paragone begleitet uns, und ich erkenne die unverwechselbare Stimme von Kommandantin Indiria Mondlicht, die sich über den Chor ihrer Sonnenspeere hinaufschwingt. Endlich! Endlich rennen! Endlich dem Feind entgegen! Ein Adrenalinstoß nach dem anderen rast durch mein Blut, treibt mich voran, und ich fühle mich, als würde ich fliegen, während der dick verschneiten Boden unter meinen hohen, weiten Sätzen dahingleitet. Lautlos jagen wir nordwärts, und bald haben Elbryan, die elonische Waldläuferin und ich mit unseren längeren Beinen die Zwerge überholt. Nur der Schnee knirscht kaum hörbar unter dem rauhen, weichen Leder unserer Stiefelsohlen und unter den Pfoten der beiden Großkatzen, und unsere Atemzüge, leicht beschleunigt durch den schnellen Lauf, sind leiser als der Wind, der uns entgegenschlägt und unsere langen Haare flattern lässt wie die buntseidenen Standarten einer mächtigen Armee - wolfsgrau und tintenschwarz und tiefrot.

Nur zu bald kommen die beiden verschneiten Hügel in Sicht, einer links und einer rechts des Weges, genau wie König Jalis gesagt hat. Der Gestank der Scheiterhaufen wird deutlich stärker, und ich sehe aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die elonische Bogenschützin neben mir - wie heißt sie eigentlich? - angewidert das Gesicht verzieht. Wir verkürzen unseren Schritt, und hinter uns schließen die Zwergenwaldläufer wieder auf. Ich höre ihre rauhen Atemzüge und das glückliche Hecheln ihrer Tiergefährten, über uns gleiten geräuschlos die beiden Steinadler dahin. Elbryan, der Erste Offizier von Norazuls Gilde, bedeutet uns mit knappen, aber unmissverständlichen Handbewegungen, wie wir uns aufteilen sollen, führt die Hälfte des Trupps auf den linken Hügel, während die Elonierin und ich die rechte Erhebung hinaufrennen, gefolgt vom Rest der Zwergenschützen.

Am Hang bricht der tiefe Schnee unter unseren Füßen weg, und halb auf Händen und Knien erreichen wir den breiten Gipfel, lassen uns an der Kante nebeneinander auf den Bauch fallen. Schnee stiebt hoch und bleibt in meinen Haaren hängen. Ich wische sie ungeduldig aus meinem erhitzten Gesicht, während ich mit der anderen Hand nach dem Sturmbogen angele, der in seinem Lederfutteral neben meinen beiden Köchern befestigt ist. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn heute nicht benutzen... wollte mich bei dieser Mission auf den Recurvebogen beschränken, Ruriks Geschenk, so wie es mir angemessen erschien. Aber bei dieser Taktik komme ich ohne den Langbogen nicht aus, dessen Reichweite jener des Recurvebogens erheblich überlegen ist. Mit raschen, geübten Griffen sind die Bögen ausgetauscht, und während sich die bläulich leuchtende Chaosmaterie des Sturmbogens summend und vibrierend in meine Hand schmiegt, werfe ich einen Blick auf die Elonierin neben mir. Jung sieht sie aus, jünger als ich, und das helle Funkeln ihrer Augen, klar wie grüne Turmaline, konkurriert mit dem Strahlen ihrer schneeweißen Zähne, ein reizvoller Kontrast zu der dunklen Haut ihres feingeschnittenen Gesichts und den blauschwarzen Wellen ihrer üppigen Mähne, die sie am Hinterkopf mit einer breiten Spange aus geprägtem Leder gebändigt hält.

Neben uns, entlang des Hügelgrates, sind die Zwergenwaldläufer noch damit beschäftigt, sich optimal in Position zu bringen, und ich lächele der elonischen Bogenschützin aufmunternd zu.  
"Bevor wir miteinander metzeln, will ich mich wenigstens vorstellen", raune ich. Seit Saidra habe ich keine andere Waldläuferin mehr kennengelernt, und ich schlucke die bittere Erinnerung an das, was ihr angetan wurde, mit Mühe hinunter. "Ich bin Tari Calenardhon, aus Ascalon. Willkommen in Tyria."  
"Eireann Uhlani. Aus Beknurhafen. Das ist in Istan. Süd-Elona", fügt die junge Frau mit weicher Stimme und kehligem Akzent hinzu, als sie meine Grimasse der Unwissenheit bemerkt.  
Wenn Orion erst hört, wie charmant sie das R in ihrem Namen rollt, wird er vor ihr auf die Knie fallen.  
"Ahai, Eireann - so sagt man doch bei Euch, nicht?"  
Sie nickt und strahlt mich an, leichte Überraschung im Blick. "Das ist wahr - ahai, Tari! Ich freue mich darauf, an Eurer Seite zu kämpfen. Und wie heißt Eure Katze?"  
Ich blicke mich kurz um, lächele Chili liebevoll zu, die sich neben meinen Füßen murrend im Schnee niedergelassen hat, Seite an Seite mit dem Löwenmännchen, das die ungewohnten Wetterverhältnisse mit unbewegter, hoheitsvoller Miene erträgt. "Sie heißt Chili. Und Eure?"  
"Dumisai. Allerdings ist er eher ein Kater", lächelt Eireann heiter.  
"Ich weiß", grinse ich. "Das ist ja nicht zu übersehen, bei dieser prachtvollen Mähne."

Vorsichtig robbe ich noch ein bisschen weiter vor an den Rand des Hügels, spähe angestrengt nach vorn. Die breite, leicht ansteigende Brücke, errichtet aus großen Steinquadern in schneegesprenkeltem Rostrot, schimmert deutlich durch den Dunst. Ganz hinten an ihrem anderen Ende, selbst mit meinen scharfen Augen schwierig auszumachen, bewegt sich etwas, schillert der Stahl von Rüstungen und Äxten. Dolyakgeruch weht mir in die Nase, dann und wann ertönt ein schmerzerfülltes Muhen, untermalt vom metallischen Rasseln der Waffen der Wachbesatzung. Diese verdammten Ungeheuer! Wut steigt in mir hoch.  
"Sie quälen sie", stellt Eireann neben mir fest, und der empörte Unterton in ihrer Stimme ist nicht zu überhören.  
"Ja, das tun sie. So sind sie. Alles, was nicht Steingipfel ist, wird vernichtet, oder eben versklavt und gequält. So wie die armen Dolyaks und die großen trompetenden Schnee-Ungetüme, auf denen sie reiten."  
Eireann stößt zischend einen Fluch hervor, den ich nicht verstehe.  
"Vielleicht können wir uns nachher noch weiter unterhalten", sage ich leise, ohne den Blick von der Brücke abzuwenden. "Ich wüsste gern mehr über Eure Heimat... ich bin in meinem Leben noch nicht sehr weit herumgekommen, wisst Ihr... Aber ich glaube, jetzt beginnt der Spaß. Wir haben heute noch tausend Steingipfelzwerge zu Grenth zu schicken."  
"Hoffentlich werden da nicht die Quartiere in der Unterwelt knapp", meint Eireann trocken.  
"Dann kann er sie immer noch in die Knochengruben werfen. Die sollen ja vor widerlichen Monstern nur so wimmeln, heißt es."  
"Na dann passt es doch", gibt sie zurück und lächelt grimmig.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich eine winzige Bewegung auf dem linken Hügel - Elbryan, der das Zeichen zum Angriff gibt.  
"Bereitmachen", rufe ich halblaut, an alle gerichtet, die mich hören. "Es ist soweit!"  
Ich setze mich auf, bis ich geduckt auf den Knien hocke, Eireann und die Zwerge tun dasselbe. Mit einer knappen, fließenden Bewegung fische ich einen meiner Giftpfeile aus dem Köcher, lege ihn auf die Sehne und spanne. Erst einmal nur einen, bis ich genauer sehen kann, wohin ich schieße, und dafür müssen wir sie nach vorn locken. Die Obsidianpfeile mit Norazuls alles zerfressendem Blut werden nur zum Einsatz kommen, falls ein Steingipfel meint, er müsse diesen Hügel erklettern. Oder falls sie einen mächtigen Zauberwirker dabeihaben.

Mit fauchendem Zischen durchschneidet die Salve unserer Pfeile den dünnen Nebel. Zwei Dutzend metallische _Plinks_ zeigen an, dass sie getroffen haben - kein menschliches oder zwergisches Auge ist so scharf wie das eines Waldläufers. Erschrockene Ausrufe der Überraschung dringen durch die Nebelschwaden an unsere Ohren, verwandeln sich rasch in wütendes Gebrüll, gefolgt vom Trampeln stählerner Stiefel und dem gedämpfteren Klang unbeschlagener Hufe im Dreitakt des schwerfälligen Dolyak-Galopps.  
"Sie kommen!", rufe ich, überflüssig zwar, aber meine Aufregung lässt sich nicht zügeln. Die Brücke füllt sich mit den gedrungenen Gestalten des Feindes - erstaunlich viele für einen einfachen Wachposten. Zwei Dutzend kurzbeinige Krieger rennen an der Spitze, rostige Äxte und ungeschlachte Hämmer mit steinernen Köpfen hoch erhoben, und ihnen folgen mehrere Dolyakreiter und ein Tross Magier, deren Stäbe Blitzzauber in unsere Richtung schleudern. Die grellweiße Energie verpufft wirkungslos weit vor uns in der kalten Luft, denn sie haben uns noch nicht wirklich gesehen, kommen erst auf die Idee, oben auf den Hügeln nach uns zu suchen, als unsere zweite Salve bereits die Hälfte ihrer Krieger in den Schnee geschickt hat. Blut sickert aus den grob geschmiedeten Stahlrüstungen hervor, schmilzt die wenigen Schneeflecken auf der Brücke fort und verleiht dem roten Stein einen intensiveren Farbton. Oh Götter - wie ich sie _hasse_! Verrecke, Steingipfel! Wie ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe!

"Auf die Dolyakreiter zielen - das sind ihre Heiler", rufe ich Eireann zu, während die Deldrimor-Schützen ihre Pfeile den heranrauschenden Steingipfelkriegern widmen.  
"_Na'ami!_", gibt sie zurück, was vermutlich soviel wie 'ist gut' bedeutet, und ihre grünen Augen funkeln. "Du den rechten, ich den linken!"  
Schnell ist sie, ebenso schnell wie ich, und nur wenige Sekunden später kippen die beiden Heiler mit ersticktem Gurgeln von ihren Reittieren, in den Augenschlitzen ihrer stählernen Helme stecken je zwei Giftpfeile.  
Bald sind alle Steingipfelkrieger gefallen, nur ein paar Magier sind noch übrig, und man muss ihnen immerhin lassen, dass sie nicht flüchten. Vermutlich können sie einfach nicht glauben, dass minderwertige Kreaturen wie wir ihnen tatsächlich überlegen sind. Feuerzauber und Kugelblitze explodieren im Dunst, eine Glutkugel schlägt zwischen Eireann und mir ein, und blitzschnell wälzen wir uns zur Seite, während der Schnee die zischenden Flämmchen erstickt. Ein Hauch von verbranntem Fell zieht an mir vorbei - der Feuerball hat die Pelzverbrämung an meiner Hüfte gestreift.  
"Chili! Mach sie fertig!", brülle ich, und meine Katze, die bereits mit gespannten Muskeln erwartungsvoll in Position steht, fegt den Hügel hinunter.  
_"Dumisai! Dacham'a!"_, kommandiert Eireann ihren Löwen, und das große Raubtier folgt meiner Pirscherin wie ein Blitz aus Gold und Onyx durch den hochstiebenden Schnee. Die Luft hallt wieder von ihrem Gebrüll, vom Sirren der Geschosse und den Schmerzensschreien des Steingipfels, und während Pfeile und scharfe Zähne und Krallen den letzten Steingipfelmagiern den Garaus machen, ertönt hinten auf der Brücke lautes, unartikuliertes Geschrei und das Klirren von Waffen.  
"Ah - sie kriegen Verstärkung!", kann ich gerade noch rufen, und dann fliegen uns schon die grau gefiederten Pfeile des Steingipfels um die Ohren. Ihre Bogenschützen rennen über die Brücke, so zahlreich, dass sie allein schon eine kleine Armee darstellen.  
"_Dh'amil!_", warnt Eireann und lässt sich flach auf den Bauch fallen. Ich tue es ihr nach, halte den Sturmbogen horizontal vor mich und setze drei Pfeile auf die Sehne, alle vergiftet, und lasse sie fliegen. Drei Steingipfel-Schützen fallen auf die Knie, greifen sich mit ersticktem Röcheln an den Hals und blubbern grünen Schleim hervor, bevor sie reglos liegenbleiben. Hinter ihnen brechen weitere Bogenschützen tot zusammen, ein Wald von Pfeilen steckt in ihren Brustpanzern, und über alles, was jetzt noch steht, kommen unsere Tiergefährten, Wölfe und Raubkatzen und der riesige Schwarzbär, wie ein pelziges Inferno aus Krallen und Zähnen. Die beiden Adler stoßen herab wie bronzene Geschosse, reißen mit ihren rasiermesserscharfen Klauen stählerne Helme von Zwergenköpfen, hacken ihre tödlichen Krummschnäbel in ungeschützte Augen. Kupfriger Blutgestank breitet sich aus, und der Deldrimor-Schütze neben mir zieht sich mit ungehaltenem Knurren einen Pfeil aus der Oberarmschiene, bevor er weiterschießt.

Endlich fällt auch der letzte Steingipfel-Schütze, nichts bewegt sich mehr auf der Brücke. Gemeinsam mit den Deldrimor-Waldläufern rutschen Eireann und ich den Hang hinunter, treffen unten am Fuß der Brücke auf unsere Kameraden, die vom linken Hügel aus angegriffen haben. Unsere Tiere kommen wieder heran, die beiden Steinadler sinken in elegantem Gleitflug herab. Sie nehmen auf der Faust ihrer Gefährten Platz, stoßen kleine schrille Laute aus, als wollten sie ihnen von der Schlacht und von ihren Taten erzählen. Chili und Dumisai ist nichts passiert, aber einige der Wölfe humpeln, und ein Pfeil mit grauen Federn ragt dem Bären aus der Flanke, was diesen allerdings nicht sonderlich zu stören scheint. Während die verletzten Tiere versorgt werden, schickt Elbryan einen der Schützen zu König Jalis zurück, damit er ihm die Botschaft vom ersten Sieg des Tages bringt und ihm auszurichtet, dass die Brücke erobert und der Weg frei ist.

"Hilfst du mir mal?", rufe ich Eireann zu, nachdem ich so viele Pfeile eingesammelt habe, wie überhaupt in meine beiden Köcher passen. Eins der Dolyaks der Steingipfel-Heiler hat sich mit dem Zügel im hölzernen Brückengeländer verfangen, kann nicht vor und nicht zurück, weil der Druck auf seinem grausamen Nasenring, in den der Zügel eingeschnallt ist, ihm unerträgliche Schmerzen bereiten muss. Alle anderen Dolyaks sind geflohen.  
Die elonische Waldläuferin eilt herbei, das Gesicht eine Maske des Mitleids und der Empörung.  
"Kannst du den armen Burschen beruhigen? Wir befreien ihn gleich, aber ich will ihm erst die Rüstung abnehmen."  
Eireann nickt und streichelt vorsichtig den riesigen, langbepelzten Kopf des großen Rindes. Ein breiter weißer Ring aus purer Panik umgibt die unruhigen dunklen Augen des Tieres, und es schüttelt heftig den großen Schädel und scharrt mit den Hufen, doch die Elonierin beruhigt es mit einem leisen, sanften Singsang in ihrer eigenen Sprache.  
Mit brutaler Kraft wurde die stählerne Rüstung an den Körper des Dolyaks gegürtet, die Verschlüsse sind teilweise bereits festgerostet und lassen sich nicht mehr öffnen - wahrscheinlich trägt es sie seit Jahren ohne Unterbrechung. Schließlich muss ich den kleinen Dolch zur Hilfe nehmen, den Feanor mir gegeben hat, und die scharfe Schneide durchtrennt die Ledergurte Schicht für Schicht, bis ich endlich das Sattelzeug und die schweren stählernen Panzerplatten abnehmen kann. Mit einiger Mühe werfe ich die Rüstungsteile über das Brückengeländer in die nebelige Tiefe, wo sie mit lautem Scheppern verschwinden.  
Dort, wo Sattel- und Flankengurt das arme Geschöpf über Jahre eingezwängt haben, ist das Fell bis auf die blanke Haut abgescheuert, ebenso am Widerrist und entlang der Wirbelsäule. Verschorfte und frische Wunden bedecken großflächig die kahlen Stellen, einige davon schwären bereits. In wutentbranntem Flüsterton fluchend über so viel Grausamkeit, fische ich ein Döschen mit Heilsalbe aus meiner Gürteltasche. Zusammen mit dem speziellen Zauber, den jeder Waldläufer beherrscht, um seinen Tiergefährten von kleineren Verletzungen zu heilen, wird sie auch diesem armen Rindvieh helfen.  
"Brauchst du noch lange? Er wird langsam wieder nervös", ruft Eireann über die Schulter.  
"Ich bin fertig. Wir schneiden den Zügel einfach ab... den Nasenring kriegen wir nicht raus. Damit muss er leben." Ich trete neben die Elonierin und säbele den speckigen Lederzügel durch, so dass nur noch ein Zoll Leder am Nasenring verbleibt.  
"Aufpassen!", brülle ich nach vorn, und unsere Schützen bilden eine Gasse für das nun befreite Dolyak, das sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen kann. In unbeholfenem Schweinsgalopp hoppelt es über die Kadaver seiner Peiniger hinweg in die Freiheit, dann nimmt es Geschwindigkeit auf und verschwindet mit donnerndem Hufschlag im Nebel, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen.

~~~oOo~~~

"_Koishii!_ Bist du unverletzt?", fragt Feanor mit gedämpfter Stimme, nachdem er dicht vor mir zum Stehen gekommen ist. Am liebsten möchte ich ihm in die Arme fallen, aber das hier ist eine Schlacht und keine Gelegenheit für öffentlich zur Schau gestellte Zärtlichkeiten.  
"Ja, natürlich. Ich war ja nicht allein hier. Außerdem konnten wir aus der erhöhten Position heraus gar nicht verlieren", gebe ich lächelnd zurück. Zufriedenheit und ein vages Glücksgefühl durchströmen mich, weil ich mich in seiner Gegenwart so seltsam flatterig fühle, auch wenn mir bis eben gar nicht bewusst war, wie sehr mir seine Nähe gefehlt hat.  
"Ich wollte immer hinter dir sein", sagt er leise und berührt meine Fingerspitzen, und ich schließe meine Hand um seine, fühle sein Bedauern darüber, dass er sein Versprechen nicht einhalten konnte, weil es eben anders befohlen war. "Ich wollte dir folgen, aber der König rief mich zurück."  
"Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nicht schlimm. Befehl ist Befehl, nicht wahr?"  
"Ein weiteres Mal werde ich das nicht akzeptieren. Ich pflege meine Versprechen nicht zu brechen", gibt er zurück, und seine Mandelaugen blitzen ärgerlich.  
"Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht nötig", antworte ich, während ich meinen Blick über unser kleines Heer schweifen lasse. Die canthanischen Heiler bilden eine Gruppe für sich, vermutlich werden sie sich erst verteilen, wenn die nächsten Kämpfe entbrennen, ebenso wie Norazuls Gilde und meine Freunde, die jetzt auf uns zukommen. Bis auf Orion allerdings, der sich an Eireann herangepirscht hat und ihr unpassenderweise seine Aufwartung macht. Ich frage mich, was er ihr wohl erzählt, sehe jedoch nur, wie sie den Kopf schieflegt und mit höflichem Lächeln ein paar Worte zu ihm sagt, woraufhin der weißblonde Magier zunächst stutzt und sie anglotzt wie ein Spiegelkarpfen, der sich an einem Wurm verschluckt hat. Dann nickt er, etwas zögerlich, erwidert irgend etwas und trollt sich dann, als wäre irgendein Ungeheuer hinter ihm her, eine skurrile Mischung aus Verblüffung, Enttäuschung und Ungläubigkeit auf dem Gesicht.  
"Möchte wissen, was sie zu ihm gesagt hat", sinniert Alesia, die sich neben mich gestellt hat, und grinst.  
"Oh ja", nicke ich kichernd. "Ich auch."

Unterdessen marschiert König Jalis nach vorn, auf die Brücke zu. Mit einer ausholenden Armbewegung winkt er uns hinter sich her. "Abmaaaarsch!", brüllt er. "Nahkämpfer nach vorn! Dann die Heiler!"  
"Hah - endlich!" Stephan klopft voller Vorfreude auf seine Runenklinge, die in ihrer abgewetzten Lederscheide auf ihren Einsatz wartet. Er winkt uns noch kurz zu, dann zieht er mit den elonischen Derwischen und den anderen Kriegern, unter ihnen auch Ilias, Sambatorix und Huron aus Norazuls Gilde, an uns vorbei, und Alesia folgt mitsamt ihren Kollegen aus Cantha und Elona.  
"Ihr habt bei der Sicherung der Brücke ja ganze Arbeit geleistet", meint Norazul unterdessen anerkennend, und Claude, der neben ihm steht, nickt. "Schade, dass ich nicht zusehen konnte. Wir nehmen jetzt unsere kleinen Freunde" - Norazuls Hand beschreibt liebevoll einen weiträumigen Bogen, der die kleine Armee von stinkenden Knochendienern einschließt, die er und Claude aus den Kadavern der Steingipfelzwerge auf der Brücke beschworen haben - "und fangen den ersten Ansturm ab, wenn es denn einen gibt. Bis später!"

Im Laufschritt rennen wir über die Brücke, die unter unseren Schritten beinahe zu vibrieren beginnt. Dahinter steigt ein breiter Pfad steil an, der sich an einer Seite eng an einen zerklüfteten Berghang schmiegt und zur anderen in einen bodenlosen, nebelgefüllten Abgrund abfällt, eine weiße Unendlichkeit, trübe wie verwässerte Milch, deren Tiefe sich nicht einmal annähernd abschätzen lässt. Vorsichtig halten wir uns eng an den schwarzen Fels des Berges, und wir haben den Scheitelpunkt, an dem der Weg um die Bergflanke herumführt, noch nicht einmal erreicht, als lautes Gebrüll und Waffengeklirr ertönt - die Rückeroberung der Feste Donnerkopf hat nun endgültig begonnen.

~~~oOo~~~

"Obacht! Deckung!", brüllt Stephan und stolpert über die stahlgerüsteten, in ihre Einzelteile zerlegten Überreste der Steingipfelkrieger, die er mit Hilfe zweier Derwische und Ilias Drachenauge soeben niedergemetzelt hat, beiseite, den Blick erschrocken nach oben gerichtet, wo soeben eine ohrenbetäubende Explosion das Kupferdach von einem der hohen, schmalen Stadthäuser gesprengt hat. Hektisch suchen wir Schutz im Schatten der engen Gasse, selbst die Schlachtgesänge der acht Paragone, die uns begleiten, verstummen für einen Moment. Aller Augen folgen der riesigen grün patinierten Kupferkuppel auf ihrem Weg durch den dunstigen Himmel, bevor sie mit gewaltigem Krachen auf das schneebedeckte Pflaster stürzt - nur eine Handbreit von Stephan und Ilias entfernt.  
"Wer bei allen Göttern war das?", brüllt Stephan und wischt sich Schweiß und Ruß von der Stirn. "War das dein Werk, Orion?"  
"Neue Zauber muss man eben ausprobieren!", verteidigt sich der junge Elementarmagier und nimmt Zuflucht zu seiner üblichen Arroganz. "Das war eine _Sternenexplosion_! Ein äußerst komplexer Zauber, also nichts, wovon du etwas verstehst! Und immerhin weiß ich jetzt wenigstens, dass er funktioniert!"  
Während sich hinter uns Deldrimor-Krieger und Bogenschützen aus der Deckung der zertrümmerten Ruinen hervorschälen und sich erleichtert den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen, tritt Alesia an Orions Seite und verpasst ihm eine Kopfnuss, die ihn entrüstet aufwinseln lässt. "Der Feind ist da vorn - und nicht da oben, du Trottel! Los, weiter!"

Durch die trümmerübersäten Gassen der Stadt zieht der erstickende Qualm der schwelenden Scheiterhaufen und der niedergebrannten Häuser, als wir uns weiter vorankämpfen, und die Übelkeit in meinen Eingeweiden wird immer schlimmer. Zweimal habe ich mich schon übergeben, mit brennenden Augen vom Rauch und von wütenden, ungeweinten Tränen, immer wieder geheilt und getröstet von Alesia, deren Gesicht vor Anstrengung krebsrot angelaufen ist, und von Feanor. Stets bleibt er in meiner Nähe, hinter mir oder neben mir, ruft Geister herbei, die in regelmäßigen Abständen Heilzauber über unsere ganze Gruppe verteilen, so dass uns die Kraft nicht ausgeht, oder er mäht mit der Smaragdklinge jene Steingipfel-Axtkämpfer nieder, denen es gelingt, durch die Reihen unserer Krieger und Derwische zu brechen. Zwischen unseren Nahkämpfern und den Heilern positioniert, entfesseln Orion und vor allem der Gildenmagier Cir Sabrius tödliche Stürme aus elementarer Magie, welche die Feinde in lodernde Flammen setzen, sie zu Eis gefrieren lassen oder mit langen, gezackten Blitzen niederstrecken, und der Himmel selbst scheint zu vibrieren und zu knistern von all der arkanen Macht, die sie freisetzen. Für das Hochhalten des Kampfeswillens sorgen die Paragone, die ihren Gesang nicht einmal unterbrechen, um ihre langen Speere über uns hinwegfliegen zu lassen, die mit solcher Kraft geworfen werden, dass sie die Feinde in ihren Stahlrüstungen durchbohren und rückwärts auf dem Boden festnageln.

Ganz vorn huscht Anar Schattenklinge, der Gilden-Assassine, immer in den Schatten, immer in Deckung, bis der nächste Steingipfeltrupp in Reichweite kommt. Dann springt der katzenhaft geschmeidige junge Mann auf die Rücken der riesigen Dolyaks, so schnell, dass er in schwarzem Rauch zu verschwinden scheint, und metzelt die Reiter der großen Tiere mit funkelnden Dolchen nieder, ehe sie überhaupt merken, dass der Angriff schon begonnen hat. Kaum kippen Heiler und Hexer von ihren Reittieren, ist Anar auch schon wieder bei uns, mit blitzenden Augen über der schwarzen Halbmaske, die sein Gesicht bis an die Wangenknochen verbirgt, vollführt eine höfliche Verbeugung und winkt Krieger und Derwische nach vorn, damit sie dem Rest des Steingipfelgrüppchens den Garaus zu machen.

Trümmer und Schutt und verbogene, angeschmolzene Metallteile hemmen unseren Weg, aber keine Leichen... abgesehen von jenen, die wir selbst zurücklassen. Hier haben Zivilisten gelebt, die Familien der auf der Feste stationierten Garnison, Frauen und Kinder und Alte - doch von der Bevölkerung der Stadt ist nichts zu sehen, und ich bin auf schuldbewusste Weise dankbar dafür. Es ist schlimm genug, zu wissen, was der Steingipfel mit ihnen gemacht hat. Ich muss es nicht auch noch _sehen_. Oh Götter, wie sehr ich sie _hasse_... Grimmig schieße ich weiter, benutze jetzt auch die Obsidianpfeile mit Norazuls Blut. Und jeder Schuss bedeutet einen verdammten stinkenden Steingipfelzwerg weniger auf dieser Welt.

So metzeln wir uns mit einem Drittel unserer gesamten Kampfkraft durch den Westteil der Stadt, während der Tag weiter fortschreitet und die Sonne, verborgen hinter dem zunehmenden Nebel, in den Zenit klettert und ihn wieder verlässt, und ich frage mich, wie es den anderen beiden Gruppen wohl ergeht, die im Zentrum und im Ostteil kämpfen. Cir und Orion wirken die mächtigsten Feuerstürme, die ich je gesehen habe, und alles, was davor die Flucht ergreift, wird von den Kriegern und Derwischen niedergemacht, bis das Blut des Feindes den Schnee in roten Matsch verwandelt. Wie werden die anderen sich schlagen?

Rasch hilft Feanor mir auf die Beine, als ich auf der abgetrennten Hand eines Steingipfel-Magiers ausgleite, die noch immer ebenso krampfhaft wie nutzlos einen langen Zweihandstab aus weißem Holz umklammert.  
"Alles in Ordnung, _koishii_?"  
Ein Stich der Besorgnis durchzuckt mein Herz, als ich ihn anblicke und die graue Blässe der Erschöpfung bemerke, die unter all dem Ruß und den Blutspritzern auf seinem Gesicht lauert. Die schwere Smaragdklinge, von der noch das Blut ihres letzten Opfers tropft, zittert in seiner Hand, und die schweißbedeckten Muskeln seiner Arme und seines Bauches beben im beschleunigten Rhythmus seines Atems.  
"Ja, ich denke schon... aber was ist mit dir?"  
"Nur ein bisschen müde." Fest umschließen seine Finger meine Hand, und er zieht mich voran, den anderen hinterher, die bereits den nächsten Steingipfeltrupp aus seinem Versteck gelockt haben. "Hast du alle deine Pfeile eingesammelt?"  
"Ja, aber... bleib stehen! Warte doch mal! Feanor! Du brauchst eine Pause. Wenigstens eine ganz kleine! Wir kämpfen jetzt schon seit Stunden ohne Unterbrechung!"  
Doch er hastet weiter, schleppt mich mit sich, obwohl sein Atem in seiner Brust rasselt wie eine rostige Kette. "Wenn wir unseren Teil der Stadt gesäubert haben... wenn wir vor der Feste stehen, wo wir uns mit König Jalis und den anderen treffen. Aber nicht jetzt", ruft er mir über die Schulter hinweg zu. Der fast fiebrige Glanz seiner Augen lässt mich erschrocken aufkeuchen, doch er hält nicht an, stürzt sich sofort wieder ins Kampfgetümmel, und diesmal bin ich es, die ihm den Rücken deckt, so gut ich es vermag.

Es dauert noch eine gute Stunde, bis wir endlich den letzten der Steingipfeltrupps aus seinem Versteck in der zerstörten Stadt getrieben haben. Meine Rüstung ist schon längst nicht mehr weiß, Schweiß und schmutziger Schnee und das Blut unserer Feinde haben das weiche Leder so durchtränkt, dass ich nass bin bis auf die Haut. Mit meiner Geduld ist es noch nie sehr weit hergewesen, aber jetzt ist sie endgültig dahin, ich will das hier beenden, endlich Dagnar gegenüberstehen, will mir endlich nehmen, was mir zusteht, und ich stoße ein lautes, frustriertes Knurren aus. Hinter mir wogen Feanors Geister, durchsichtiges Blaugrün vor all dem Qualm und dem Blut der Zerstörung. Einige schenken uns Lebenskraft mit ihren Heilzaubern, andere schicken tödliche Blitze in die gelichteten Reihen des letzten Steingipfel-Bataillons. Sirrend verlässt ein Obsidianpfeil nach dem anderen meine Bogensehne, Norazuls Blut klebt darauf, denn ich will, dass es jetzt endlich vorbei ist und wir zum Kern dieser ganzen Aktion vordringen können, und ich bedaure nur, dass ich nicht genauer sehen kann, wie die Geschosse in die Rüstung der verhassten Feinde einschlagen und ihre ätzenden Obsidianspitzen sich brodelnd und schmorend durch Stahl und Leder und Fleisch fressen.

Erschöpfung ergreift allmählich Besitz von meinem Körper und meinem Geist, macht meine Bewegungen langsam und unkontrolliert, und der Feuerball eines Steingipfelmagiers fegt so knapp an meinem Kopf vorbei, dass er etliche meiner Haarspitzen absengt. Ich würge und huste heftig ob des Gestanks nach verbranntem Pelz, muss kurzzeitig das Schießen einstellen, bis der Anfall vorüber ist. Nur vier Feinde sind noch übrig, aber drei davon sind mächtige Heiler. Von einer bläulich schillernden Aura umgeben, thronen sie hoch oben auf ihren versklavten Dolyaks und heilen den letzten verbliebenen Steingipfelzwerg, einen Hammerkrieger, immer wieder hoch und belegen ihn mit Schutzzaubern, so dass ihm nicht einmal die Sensen dreier Derwische irgendeinen nennenswerten Schaden zufügen können.  
"Bogenschützen! Magier! Alle auf den linken Heiler!", kommandiert Cir, und er hat vollkommen recht - wenn wir unsere Angriffe nicht konzentrieren, werden wir bei dieser Konstellation noch hier stehen, wenn sich längst die Nacht über die Feste Donnerkopf gesenkt hat - normalerweise. Wenn ich meine Obsidianpfeile nicht hätte... aber es sind nur noch zwei. Alle anderen stecken bereits in Steingipfelzwergen. Ich muss sehr sorgfältig zielen.

"Chili!", brülle ich mit inzwischen heiserer Stimme. "Hol ihn dir!" Und ein dunkelgoldener Schatten fliegt neben einem Schemen aus schwarzem Rauch auf den Rücken des Dolyaks und reißt den linken Heiler von seinem Reittier, und kein Zauber seiner beiden Kumpane kann ihn retten vor den blitzenden Dolchen von Anar Schattenklinge, den Schwertern der Deldrimorzwerge und den blutbefleckten Sensen der elonischen Derwische. Meine Gliedmaßen zittern vor Erschöpfung, und um festen Halt zu finden, lehne ich mich an einen der steinernen Runen-Obelisken, wie sie vor manch einem der Stadthäuser hier stehen. Luft holen... atmen... zweimal, dreimal... mein Blick wird immer enger, bis ich wie durch einen Tunnel schaue, und das winzige Licht an seinem Ende ist mein Ziel. Sorgsam richte ich den Bogen aus, der Obelisk an meinem Rückgrat gibt mir sicheren Stand und hilft mir, das Zittern zu überwinden - der erste Pfeil fliegt und durchschlägt den Brustpanzer des mittleren Heilers. Der dumpfe Aufprall, mit dem er von seinem Reittier stürzt, erschüttert den Boden, ich fühle es bis in meine bebenden Oberschenkelmuskeln. Nicht denken - schießen! Gleich... gleich... gleich... _jetzt!_ Glattes Holz und schwarze Adlerfedern werden schlüpfrig unter meinen verschwitzten Fingerspitzen, die Sehne von Droknars Recurvebogen spannt sich nur unter äußerster Anstrengung, doch dann jagt der Pfeil davon, und der dritte Steingipfelheiler fällt. Der letzte! Endlich! Es ist geschafft! Langsam rutsche ich an der steinernen Flanke des Obelisken hinab in die Knie, lasse den Kopf zurückfallen und schließe die Augen, während ich höre, wie unsere Kämpfer sich entfernen, mit langsamen, müden Schritten, denn wir alle sind erschöpft, daran ändert auch der aufmunternde Gesang der Paragone nicht mehr viel, die jetzt an mir vorbeiziehen - obwohl, wer weiß, wie es uns ohne sie ginge?

~~~oOo~~~

Am anderen Ende des riesigen Exerzierplatzes müssen irgendwo, verborgen vom immer dichter werdenden Nebel, die gewaltigen Holzpalisaden der Feste Donnerkopf am wolkenschweren Himmel kratzen. Sehen können wir die Befestigungsanlagen von hier aus jedoch nicht, dafür ist die Sicht inzwische

n zu schlecht.  
Ziemlich genau zwei Stunden haben wir noch, bis hinter all den Wolken die Sonne sinken und diesen Bluttag mit sich hinter den Horizont reißen wird. Feanor und Morgaine umkreisen mit gemessenen Schritten unsere kleine Armee und rufen alle paar Meter einen Heilgeist herbei. Todmüde und kaum noch fähig, mich überhaupt zu rühren, stehe ich auf zitternden Beinen und starre auf die bläulich-grünen Schemen der schuldbeladenen Seelen, die, aus dem Schattenreich gerissen und in Geisterform gezwungen, durch ihre Hilfe zu guter Letzt doch noch Buße tun, um hernach endlich Frieden finden zu können. Sie entlasten unsere Heiler ganz erheblich, geben ihnen Gelegenheit, sich selbst ein wenig zu erholen. Ich fühle ihren Einfluss, spüre, wie mein Blut sich abkühlt und wieder Kraft und Energie durch meine Adern fließen, aber es scheint mir unerträglich lange zu dauern.

Meine brennenden Augenlider vermag ich kaum noch offenzuhalten, dennoch stapfe ich langsam, auf schmerzenden Füßen, die Finger in Chilis Nackenfell gesenkt, durch den zertrampelten Schnee zu Eireann hinüber, der elonischen Waldläuferin. Auf ihrer dunklen Wildlederrüstung und ihrem bronzebraunen Gesicht fallen Blutspritzer und Ruß kaum auf. Praktisch, denke ich und muss lächeln, und sie lächelt zurück, wischt sich mit dem Unterarm über die verschwitzte Stirn.  
"Ahai, Tari!"  
"Ahai, Eireann." Irgendwie gefällt mir dieser Gruß. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir und Dumisai?"  
Sie nickt, wenn auch ein wenig matt. "Wir haben ein paar Kratzer abbekommen, aber die Heiler haben sich sofort darum gekümmert. Und die Heilgeister... dein Freund ist ein Ritualist, nicht? Seid ihr zusammen?"  
"Ja. Ist er. Und ja... sind wir... irgendwie. Noch nicht richtig. Aber bald." Ich blicke zu Feanor hinüber, bemerke erleichtert, dass er schon wieder ein bisschen frischer aussieht. Unsere Zeit wird kommen... wenn Dagnar gekriegt hat, was er verdient. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmt meine Gliedmaßen, und mein Herz beginnt einen nutzlosen Versuch, aus dem Gefängnis meiner Rippen ausbrechen zu wollen.  
"... hat sich gelohnt."  
"Wie? Entschuldige... was hast du gesagt?" Schuldbewusst reiße ich meinen Blick von Feanors hochgewachsener Gestalt und wende mich Eireann wieder zu.  
"Nicht so wichtig." Sie grinst verständnisvoll, hat natürlich gesehen, wo ich mit meinen Gedanken gewesen bin. "Nur, dass es sich wirklich gelohnt hat, hierher zu kommen. In einer so großen Schlacht kann man ungeheuer viel lernen."  
"Ja, das ist wahr... sag mal..." Ich drehe den Kopf und deute auf Orion, der den Gildenanführer Cir gerade mit Fragen zu löchern scheint. "Was hast du unserem lieben Magierfreund vorhin eigentlich erzählt? Ich habe ihm ja gleich gesagt, er soll sich die Mühe sparen, er wäre ganz sicher nicht dein Fall..."  
Eireann kichert leise. "Oh, das. Er kam zu mir und lud sich für die Siegesfeier als mein Gesellschafter für den Abend ein."  
"Ah, das ist mal wieder typisch... Orions Selbstbewusstsein ist geradezu legendär. Er hält sich für das mit Abstand Beste, was einer Frau passieren kann. Aber was hast du ihm geantwortet? Er hat ja ausgesehen, als hätte sich die Erde unter ihm aufgetan."  
"Nicht viel." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stiehlt sich auf die dunklen Züge der Waldläuferin. "Ich habe mich artig bedankt und ihn gefragt, ob ich denn meine Frau mitbringen dürfte. Sie sei eine der Derwische, und ich würde nirgendwo ohne sie hingehen."  
"W... wie?" Mir fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Du hast eine _Frau_? Du bist...?" Ich verschlucke mich beinahe an den Worten.  
Eireann lacht kurz auf. "_Melandru rahi'imah!_ Nein, natürlich nicht! Zwar geht man in Elona mit solchen... hmm... Verbindungen ziemlich offen um, aber ich bevorzuge männliche Gesellschaft. Allerdings ist euer Freund jetzt vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Wenn du dir mal einen aufdringlichen Kerl vom Hals halten musst - _das_ wirkt immer. Todsicher. Nur die ganz Frechen fragen, ob sie mal zuschauen dürfen. Und dann hast du jeden Grund der Welt, sie... sagen wir... _unschädlich_ zu machen." Sie kichert wieder.  
Ich tue mein Möglichstes, das in mir aufsteigende Gelächter zu unterdrücken und pruste hinter vorgehaltener Hand durch die Nase, bis ich husten muss. "Oh Götter - das ist großartig! Das muss ich mir merken!"  
Es vergehen einige viel zu kurze Minuten unbeschwerter Heiterkeit, ehe ich mich beruhigen kann, aber kaum habe ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefasst, verabschiedet sich Eireann auch schon wieder, weil ihre Kommandantin ihre Kämpfer um sich sammelt, um ihre Berichte von der Schlacht zu hören und Manöverkritik abzuhalten.

"Wie viele sind noch übrig, Majestät?" Norazul verbeugt sich leicht vor dem rüstigen Deldrimor-Herrscher, nachdem sich alle unsere Kämpfer versammelt haben und dem König von jeder der drei Gruppen Bericht erstattet worden ist. Für unseren Trupp hat Norazul das übernommen, denn dem Nekromanten ist keinerlei Erschöpfung anzumerken. Die meisten anderen jedoch, einschließlich des Königs, brauchen diese Pause dringend. Der Geruch von Blut und Schweiß liegt in der Luft und verdrängt beinahe den Gestank der niedergebrannten und noch immer schwelenden Scheiterhaufen, die den Platz säumen, finstere, gedrungene Schatten hinter milchigem Dunst. König Jalis sieht nicht hin, doch sein Gesicht zieht sich in noch grimmigere Falten, falls das überhaupt möglich ist. Plötzlich schäme ich mich, dass ich wenige Minuten zuvor so unangemessen fröhlich gewesen bin. Ich will zurückweichen, doch hinter mir steht Stephan, und der rührt sich kein Stück.  
"Nicht mehr viele", gibt der König mit seiner tiefen, knarrenden Stimme zur Antwort. "Es haben sich mehr in der Stadt verschanzt, als ich erwartet hatte. Es mögen vielleicht noch zweihundert in der Feste sein, ein paar mehr oder weniger."  
"Und Dagnar", werfe ich ein und hasse es, wie meine Stimme zittert.  
"Ja. Und Dagnar."


	76. Dagnars Ende

**76. Dagnars Ende  
**  
Erschöpfung und Anspannung und Rachedurst sorgen dafür, dass mir nicht einmal bewusst ist, wie ich mich durch die dichtgedrängte Menge unserer Kämpfer winde, dass ich nicht einmal merke, ob ich jemanden anrempele oder nicht. Adrenalin wallt in meinem Inneren auf, bringt mein Blut zum Rauschen und die Muskeln meiner Oberschenkel zum Beben, als ich durch die Nebelschwaden stapfe, weg von den anderen, und in die eingetrübte Ferne starre, dorthin, wo sich wie ein dräuender Schatten hinter wehenden Gazeschleiern die Feste erhebt. Dorthin, wo Dagnar auf mich wartet.  
Hass und Vorfreude kämpfen gegen Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Wie wird es sein, wenn es endlich vorbei ist? Wenn ich endlich bekomme, was ich seit Monaten herbeisehne? Wird die Rache mein Herz wirklich erleichtern, so weit, dass ich ein neues Leben anfangen kann? Werden die Bilder verschwinden, die grausamen Bilder von der Katastrophe am Frosttor, die niemals aufgehört haben, mich zu quälen? Werde ich aufhören, mich schuldig zu fühlen, weil ich es überlebt habe... und Rurik nicht? Ich presse die Kiefer zusammen, bis meine Backenzähne zu schmerzen beginnen.

Hinter mir hält König Jalis mit heiserer Stimme eine flammende Rede. Er bedient sich der allgemeinen tyrianischen Sprache, die jeder hier versteht, auch unsere Kameraden aus Cantha und Elona, und dennoch vermag ich den Worten nicht zu folgen, fühle mich wie in Trance oder in einem Traum gefangen, in dem nichts zu mir durchdringen kann - bis eine warme Hand nach der meinen greift und sanft meine zur Faust geballten Finger löst. Der Wind heult, zerrt an meinem Haar und lässt die Talismane und Amulette an Feanors Rüstung leise klingeln. Stumm erwarten wir den Aufbruch, und ich bin ihm dankbar für sein Schweigen.

Eine Ewigkeit scheint zu vergehen, adrenalingeschwängerte Spannung, in der Feanor und ich unseren Gedanken nachhängen, in wortlosem Verstehen abwarten, Atmung und Geist beruhigen, Kraft aus dem Wissen ziehen, dass es bald geschafft ist. Die Minuten dehnen sich zu Unendlichkeiten, aber dann ist es endlich soweit - König Jalis stürmt voran, auf die Feste zu, die sich mit jedem Schritt, den wir zurücklegen, deutlicher aus dem Nebel schält. Während ich inmitten eines Pulks aus grimmigen Zwergenkriegern hinter ihm her renne, frage ich mich, wie er auf diesen kurzen Beinen so schnell laufen kann. Es scheint, als ob ihm die Wut auf den verhassten Erzfeind übermenschliche - oder vielleicht sollte man sagen, überzwergische - Kräfte verleiht. Die Heiler haben beinahe Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Oben auf dem breiten, verwinkelten Wehrgang sind die Feindesgruppen noch immer zahlreich genug, um uns Probleme zu bereiten. Nicht selten haben sie mehr als zwei Heiler dabei, die auf ihren langfelligen Dolyaks thronen und die Krieger und Zauberwirker mit Schutzzaubern belegen. Ihre Techniker bedienen überflüssigerweise die Katapulte, denn die Geschosse detonieren nutzlos im Schnee außerhalb der Feste - niemand von uns ist mehr da draußen. Norazul zerrt nebelhafte Formen aus den Kadavern der gefallenen Feinde, biegt den schmalen Rücken durch und trinkt sie in sich hinein. Ich bilde mir sogar ein, sie schreien zu hören. Sind das ihre Seelen? Können solche Ungeheuer eine Seele haben? Eigentlich finde ich es widerlich... aber sie haben es nicht besser verdient, denke ich gehässig.  
Cir, Shailiah und Orion lassen feurige Meteorschauer auf die Steingipfeltrupps regnen, der Assassine Anar kümmert sich Seite an Seite mit den sprunggewaltigen Tiergefährten und den beiden Adlern um die berittenen Zauberwirker und Heiler. Die Geisterverbündeten Feanors und Morgaines bilden eine dichte Wand aus wogendem, stummem Blassgrün, die Kugelblitze in die Angreifer schleudert. Bald ist der hölzerne Boden des Wehrgangs schlüpfrig vor Blut, und mit jeder Gruppe, die wir niedermetzeln, wird unser Vorankommen leichter.

Nachdem endlich der letzte Trupp unter den Sensen der Derwische und den Hämmern, Schwertern und Äxten der Krieger in seine Einzelteile zerlegt ist, pustet Cir Sabrius ein paar Ascheflöckchen vom Ärmel seiner leuchtend roten Rüstung, blickt mir in die Augen und grinst verschmitzt. Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht. Ja, mir auch. Ich grinse zurück.

Mit pochendem Herzen lasse ich meinen Blick über unsere Streitmacht schweifen. Offenbar fehlt niemand, soweit ich das überschauen kann, ein Verdienst unserer Heiler. Eine schmierige Mischung aus Nebeltröpfchen, Dreck und Schweiß bedeckt meine Stirn, verklebt mein Haar, und der Kupfergeschmack des vergossenen Blutes liegt auf meiner Zunge wie eine Schicht flüssigen Metalls. Matt wische ich mir mit dem Unterarm über das nasse Gesicht und trete an das hölzerne Geländer heran, blicke hinunter auf den Exerzierplatz – und da ist er. Endlich. Dagnar Steinhaupt, umgeben von seiner drei Dutzend Mann starken Leibwache, auf seinem riesigen Eislindwurm, dessen scharfen Reptiliengestank ich bis hier oben riechen kann, dessen Gebrüll in meinen Ohren dröhnt. Der Anführer des Steingipfels deutet mit seinem Magierstab nach oben in Richtung Wehrgang, und an seinem Gürtel baumelt die schartige Kriegsaxt, deren Anblick sich für immer in mein Hirn gebrannt hat und mich bis in meine Träume verfolgt...

...und plötzlich ist es nicht mehr Anfang November, sondern Ende April. Kälte kriecht in mir hoch, von der Sorte, wie sie Knochen, Herz und Seele gleichermaßen von innen heraus zu Eis gefriert. Alles ist wieder da und stürzt auf mich ein wie ein Donnersturm der Emotionen, das ungläubige Grauen, die Unfähigkeit, zu begreifen, dass ein Albtraum Wirklichkeit geworden ist, der reißende Schmerz in meiner Seele. Als wäre das Desaster am Frosttor gerade eben erst geschehen. Mein Herz beginnt zu rasen, ich kralle meine Finger um meinen Bogen, bis die Knöchel weiß hervortreten, der lodernde Hass auf dieses sadistische Monster droht mich beinahe zu überwältigen. Gleich... gleich...  
Mit äußerster Anstrengung erlange ich die Gewalt über meine tauben Gliedmaßen zurück, husche vor und beuge das Knie vor König Jalis, der gerade seine Hauptleute für dieses letzte Gefecht koordiniert, blicke mit brennenden Augen beinahe verzweifelt zu ihm auf. "Majestät! Denkt an..."  
Der Deldrimor-Monarch fällt mir ins Wort, und das kämpferische Feuer in den alten Augen durchbohrt mich wie ein Blitz. "Beinahe bedaure ich mein Versprechen, Tari Calenardhon, denn jetzt, da es soweit ist, würde ich es am liebsten selbst tun. Aber ich halte mein Wort. Zweifelt nicht daran."

Ich lasse alle an mir vorbei, bleibe oben auf der Treppe stehen, die zum Exerzierplatz hinunterführt. Mechanisch tauche ich die Spitzen meiner Pfeile in das dickflüssige, grünliche Gift aus dem kleinen Döschen, das ich in Droknars Schmiede erstanden habe, lasse die Augen nicht von der gedrungenen Gestalt des Ungeheuers, das ich mit einer Inbrunst verabscheue wie sonst nichts auf der Welt. Sogar noch mehr als die Charr. Nein, nicht die Obsidianpfeile. Nicht Norazuls ätzendes Blut. Kein schneller Tod für Dagnar.  
Während unsere Armee gegrilltes Hackfleisch aus dessen Leibwache macht, ziehe ich die Sehne des Recurvebogens nach. Der Lärm der Schlacht, die Schreie, die Flüche, das Klirren der Waffen dringen an meine Ohren wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht, und ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, beobachte ich, wie König Jalis und die Streitmacht unserer Verbündeten die letzten Besatzer der Feste Donnerkopf niedermachen.  
Dann, endlich, steht der Steingipfel-Anführer ganz allein. König Jalis ignoriert die Hasstiraden, die sein Cousin von der Höhe seines Reittieres auf ihn niederschleudert. Einige knappe Handbewegungen des Deldrimor-Königs genügen, und ein Teil unserer Streitmacht bildet einen weiträumigen Kreis um Dagnar, damit er nicht entkommt. Der Rest unserer Leute kehrt zurück auf den Wehrgang, lehnt sich über das Geländer, um von oben zuzusehen. Gespannte Erwartung liegt auf den Zügen der Deldrimor-Zwerge, als König Jalis in die Reihen zurücktritt und mir zunickt. Die Canthani und Elonier mühen sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck, doch auf einigen Mienen zeichnet sich Unverständnis und Missfallen ab.

Wie aus dem Nichts taucht Feanor hinter mir auf, legt mir beide Hände auf die Schultern.  
"Es ist soweit, _koishii_. Möge das, was du nun tun wirst, dein Herz erleichtern."  
Er dreht mich zu sich um, schaut mir ernst in die Augen. Fast scheint es mir, als wolle er noch etwas sagen, aber meine Blicke schweifen ab zu Dagnar Steinhaupt, der mit drohend erhobenem Stab auf seinem Eis-Lindwurm den Kreis der Verbündeten entlangreitet.  
"Feiger Abschaum!", schreit er mit dieser meckernden Stimme, die ich nicht vergessen werde, so lange ich lebe. "Traut Ihr Euch nicht, einen einzelnen Zwerg anzugreifen?"

Mein Herz jagt, donnert gegen meine Rippen und erschüttert mich bis in die Zehenspitzen, als ich mich wortlos aus Feanors Griff löse und langsam die Treppe herunterschreite. Die Aura eines mächtigen Meisters der Arkanen Künste umschillert Dagnars vierschrötige Gestalt in boshaftem Grellrot, das nur noch von der Grausamkeit in seinen kleinen, tiefliegenden Augen überboten wird. Sein Lindwurm hebt den hässlichen, gehörnten Schädel und lässt ein markerschütterndes Brüllen hören.

Mit langen Schritten schneide ich, den Bogen im Anschlag, dem Anführer des Steingipfels den Weg ab, und sein Reitreptil scheut zurück, als Chili sich mit lautem Fauchen vor ihm aufbaut. Die Spitze ihres gesträubten Schwanzes wippt hin und her wie ein pelziges Pendel, das die Minuten zählt, die noch vergehen werden, bis ich der Welt den Gefallen getan habe, sie von diesem sadistischen Ungeheuer zu befreien.  
"_DAGNAR STEINHAUPT!_ Du wirst dich nun verantworten, du feiges Stück Mist!", brülle ich ihn an und wundere mich, dass meine Stimme so fest klingt. Fest und hasserfüllt. "CHILI! Hol ihn runter!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz springt meine Pirscherin auf den Nacken der riesigen Echse, schlägt ihre Krallen in die empfindlichen Ohröffnungen. Das Reptil bäumt sich auf und schlägt mit dem langen, stachelbewehrten Schwanz, ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll ertönt. Vergeblich versucht es, die drei Zentner schwere Katze abzuschütteln. Dagnar kommt ins Rutschen und kämpft mit der Balance. Hektisch blickt er um sich, bevor er seinen Stab hebt und krächzend einen Zauber ausstößt. Doch die Durchschlagskraft meines Stahlspitzenpfeils unterbricht ihn, lässt ihn benommen von seinem Reittier kippen. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung rufe ich Chili an meine Seite. Der Lindwurm, endlich von seinem grausamen Herrn befreit, watschelt im Zuckeltrab davon, nachdem ich ihm einen Pfeil auf den schuppigen Hintern gebrannt habe. Ich bedeute den Verbündeten, ihn durchzulassen – das Tier kann nichts für den, der es geknechtet hat, ist selbst ein Opfer.

Steifbeinig stolziere ich um Dagnar herum, der sich noch immer benommen auf dem zertrampelten, hartgefrorenen Schnee wälzt. Seine Augen glühen vor Hass.  
"Ich würde ja von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit dir sprechen, du widerliche Schmeißfliege, wenn du nur etwas höher wärst als ein Dolyakfladen", blaffe ich. "Los, hoch mit dir!"  
Ich ziehe einen neuen Pfeil aus meinem Köcher und lege ihn auf die Sehne. Dagnar rappelt sich hoch, erst auf die Knie, dann auf seine kurzen, krummen Beine. Seinen topfartigen Helm mit den kurzen, gebogenen Büffelhörnern hat er verloren, ungehindert pfeift der eisige Wind über die fleckige Schwarte seiner kahlen Kopfhaut. Dagnar blickt sich suchend nach dem Kopfschutz um, beschwört jedoch rasch seine Wiederherstellungsaura, einen speziellen Schutzzauber der Elementarmagier, als er bemerkt, dass ich bereits wieder auf ihn angelegt habe. Ich lasse ihn gewähren. Soll er sich ruhig heilen. Dann habe ich etwas länger Spaß mit ihm. Kaum hat er den Zauber beendet, schleudert er einen Feuerball nach mir, doch ich weiche geschickt zur Seite aus.  
"Ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Und heute wirst du bezahlen, du stinkender alter Ziegenbock!", belehre ich ihn heiser und unterbreche den Feuerzauber, zu dem er ansetzt, mit einem Ablenk-Schuss.

Der Anführer des Steingipfels sucht breitbeinig einen festeren Stand auf dem vereisten Boden, betrachtet mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf. Allmählich funkelt Erkennen in seinen gemeinen kleinen Augen.  
"Sieh an, wen wir dort haben", höhnt er, "ist das nicht die kleine rothaarige Metze des Prinzen von Ascalon, der die Unverschämtheit besaß, die Grenzen meines Gebiets überschreiten zu wollen?"  
Er setzt zu einem weiteren Feuerzauber an, den ich neuerlich unterbreche, und stößt ein blökendes Lachen aus. Aus dem Konzept bringen lässt er sich jedenfalls nicht. Noch nicht. Aber ich habe ja auch gerade erst angefangen.  
"Ich erinnere mich an dich, _Mensch_. Du hast dir ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen – ich dachte schon, du kämst überhaupt nicht mehr."  
"Rache", schnappe ich, während ich ihn langsam umkreise, "ist ein Gericht, das am besten kalt serviert wird."  
Dagnar kichert meckernd. "Das glaube ich dir nicht. Nichts in dir ist kalt, Metze. Das sehe ich in deinen Augen. Du warst nur zu feige, so wie alle von deiner Brut. Musstest warten, bis du genug Dumme gefunden hast, die dich unterstützen. Du warst damals schwach, und du bist es noch. Hat dir eigentlich jemand gesagt, dass _ich_ es war, der die Lawine ausgelöst hat? Extra für deinen erbärmlichen Prinzen? Und wie der dumme Bastard mir in die Falle gegangen ist! Sag mir - hast du geweint, als ich deinen ascalonischen Hengst geschlachtet habe? Ja? Ja? Sag es mir, ich will es wissen!"  
Er grinst über das ganze Gesicht, und mein Magen revoltiert. Es kostet mich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, mich angesichts solch purer Bosheit nicht zu übergeben.  
"Halt dein dreckiges Schandmaul!", brülle ich. Rote Wolken des Hasses legen sich vor meine Augen, Tränen steigen wieder auf, Tränen der Wut, des Zorns, der Trauer und des Schmerzes. Ich mache mich schussbereit, bevor alles verschwimmt. Dichter Nebel schließt sich um uns, bis die ganze Welt nur noch aus mir und meinem Todfeind besteht.  
"Ich hingegen", fährt Dagnar ungerührt fort, während er seinerseits beginnt, mich zu umkreisen, "ich habe es genossen. Ich habe _gelacht_, als sein Hirn unter meiner Axt hervorspritzte. Soll ich dir genau beschreiben, was für ein erhebendes Gefühl das war? Und willst du wissen, wie wir neben seinem Kadaver gefeiert haben, nachdem ihr Hasenfüße die Flucht ergriffen habt? Wie wir gelacht haben?"  
Er bleckt seine krummen gelben Zähne und leckt sich genüsslich über die Lippen, und das Bild, das er beschworen hat, steigt vor meinem inneren Auge auf, ohne dass ich es verhindern kann. Mir wird schlecht.  
Während ich noch versuche, die bittere Galle in meinem Mund hinunterzuschlucken, hebt das Ungeheuer seinen Stab, kommt auf mich zu, aber meine Reflexe übernehmen, was mein Hirn im Moment nicht vermag, zwingen ihn mit einem Verkrüppelungsschuss in die Knie. Doch Dagnar grunzt nur, ansonsten scheint es ihn kaum zu kümmern - spürt dieses Monster keinen Schmerz?  
"Und lachen werde ich auch, wenn ich dein Herz esse, Abschaum – während du noch lebst! Aber vorher verspreche ich dir noch ein besonderes Vergnügen - ich zeige dir die legendäre Standhaftigkeit der Zwerge, bis du um dein Ende winselst!", krächzt Dagnar, während er wieder auf die Füße kommt und seinen Stab auf mich richtet. Diesmal bekommt er den Feuersturm durch, ich kann gerade noch zur Seite springen. Einzelne Funken sprühen auf meine Rüstung und sengen die Haarspitzen des Charrpelzes an. Es stinkt nach verbranntem Horn.

Mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung ist es vorbei. Ich will ihn demütigen, ihn betteln hören, will ihn kriechen sehen. Adrenalin und Wut kochen in meinem Blut, und ich tänzele um ihn herum, jage dabei Pfeil um Pfeil in seinen Körper, vergifte ihn, lasse ihn bluten, unterbreche seine Zauber oder tauche darunter hindurch, und immer wieder warte ich, bis er sich hochrappelt und sich die Pfeile herausgerissen hat, lasse ihn sogar seinen Wiederherstellungszauber wirken, bevor ich weitermache. Ja, ich quäle ihn. So wie seine Tat mich quält. So lange, bis die versuchten Abwehr- und Angriffszauber sein Mana beinahe aufgebraucht haben. Stunden scheinen zu vergehen, in denen die Luft von der freigesetzten Magie und vom scharfen Sirren meiner Pfeile vibriert, doch so lange kann es nicht sein... mein sonst so untrügliches Zeitgefühl schwindet im blutigen Nebel der Rache.

Endlich werden die Abstände zwischen Dagnars Zaubern immer größer. Doch noch bin ich nicht fertig mit ihm, noch habe ich ihn nicht gebrochen, noch immer funkelt die Bosheit in seinen Augen. Blut färbt den Schnee rot, Dagnars Blut, während ich ihn immer noch umkreise, von Zeit zu Zeit einen Pfeil auf ihn absetzend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich König Jalis mit Feanor sprechen, während ich Dagnar, dessen stahlgetriebener Brustpanzer lediglich seinen fetten, schmutzigen Bauch bedeckt, einen Pfeil in die Schulter jage, den er sich wutentbrannt wieder herausreißt. Aber jetzt, endlich, schwächelt er deutlich, er fällt auf seinen Hintern und kommt nicht mehr hoch.

Hinter mir ertönen Schritte, und das unmissverständliche Klingeln von metallenen Amuletten. Feanor. Er nimmt meinen Arm.  
"Hör auf damit! Mach ein Ende, Tari! Weißt du, was du deiner eigenen Seele antust?"  
Ungehalten über die Unterbrechung blicke ich in seine mandelförmigen Augen, in denen sich Befremden spiegelt, und Sorge, Sorge um mich. Und Mitleid, ich weiß nicht für wen. Und noch etwas anderes, das ich nicht identifizieren kann. Mit einem Ruck reiße ich meinen Arm aus seinem Griff.  
"Hast du etwa Mitleid? Mit dem da? Du weißt, was er getan hat! Dieser Dreckshaufen ist dein Mitgefühl nicht wert! Ich will ihn _winseln_ hören! Und meine Seele ist meine eigene Angelegenheit!"  
Feanor zuckt zurück, als hätte ich ihn geschlagen. Vielleicht habe ich das auch, in gewisser Weise. Aber es ist mir egal... nein. Ist es nicht. Aber damit werde ich mich später auseinandersetzen. Nicht jetzt.

Ich lasse Feanor stehen und stiefele Dagnar hinterher, der inzwischen auf seiner Kehrseite vor mir davonrutscht.  
"Bekommst du Angst, du erbärmlicher Bastard? Du rühmst dich des Mordes an einem wehrlosen Mann, und nun rutschst du auf deinem dreckigen Hintern vor einer Frau? Du bist ja ein wahrer Held! Wollen wir eine Lawine beschwören, damit du dich wieder stark fühlst?"  
Ich spucke in Dagnars verdrecktes Gesicht und jage einen Pfeil zwischen seine Rippen. Hellrote Bläschen bilden sich in seinen Mundwinkeln, als sein Lungenflügel kollabiert und er röchelnd ein letztes Mal nach seinem Stab greift, der ihm entglitten war. Mein Pfeil nagelt seine Hand in den blutbefleckten, hartgefrorenen Boden. Ich schieße einen weiteren Pfeil in seine andere Lunge. Mehr hellrote Bläschen blubbern aus seinem Mund hervor, und nun unterbreche ich seine inzwischen schwach gewordenen Heilzauber. Ich stapfe um ihn herum, langsam, den Bogen gespannt, warte darauf, dass er sich wieder rührt. Doch er beginnt nur zu husten, spuckt blutigen Schaum in den Schnee.

"Es ist genug! Mach ein Ende, Tari! Oder ich werde es tun!"  
Feanors dunkle Augen bohren sich blitzend in die meinen. Er ist neben Dagnar getreten, die schimmernde Smaragdklinge hoch erhoben. Der helle Stahl reflektiert das fahle Licht des Winternachmittags, die makellosen Smaragde, die ihn zieren, leuchten in blassem Grün.

"Geh zurück, Feanor! Das ist meine Sache! Komm nicht zwischen mich und meine Rache!"  
"Dann bring es zu Ende - sofort!"  
Ich halte seinem Blick noch einige Sekunden stand, dann fühle ich, wie mich die Kraft verlässt, und mit ihr die Wut und der Zorn, der mich getrieben hat. Nur der Hass bleibt, und die Trauer. Ich ziehe meinen canthanischen Tanto aus meinem Stiefel, betrachte ihn. Nein, denke ich, du bist zu schade. Du bist eine Kostbarkeit, ein Kunstwerk, das nicht geschändet werden soll durch das verdorbene Blut dieses stinkenden Schweins. Ich schiebe den Tanto zurück an seinen Platz, reiße den kleinen Dolch, den Feanor mir gab, aus seiner Scheide, die in meinem Gürtel steckt, und knie neben Dagnars Kopf nieder. Kurzentschlossen greife ich in seinen blutbefleckten, verfilzten Bart, ziehe seinen Kopf hoch und schneide ihm mit einem sauberen Schnitt die Kehle durch, von einem Ohr zum anderen. Dunkles Blut sprudelt hervor, besudelt den Schnee, besudelt meine Rüstung, die irgendwann einmal weiß gewesen ist. In einem anderen Leben.

Zitternd stehe ich auf, und bevor das seltsam hohle Gefühl, welches das Haus meiner Seele widerhallen lässt wie eine leere Totenkammer, mich völlig überwältigt, winke ich nach Norazul, der mit langsamen Schritten herbeikommt.  
"Nun gehört er Euch", erkläre ich mit bebender Stimme. "Tut mit ihm, was immer Ihr für... angemessen haltet."  
Norazul verbeugt sich, und das Grinsen, das seine spitzgefeilten Obsidianhauer entblößt, lässt mir das Knochenmark gefrieren.

Auf wackeligen Knien bewege ich mich ein paar Schritte auf die versammelten Verbündeten und auf König Jalis zu. Sie weichen vor mir zurück. Ihre Gesichter zeigen einen Ausdruck, den ich nur als Abscheu deuten kann. Mir schießt durch den Kopf, wie ich wohl aussehen mag – blass, mit zerzausten Haaren, die mir in mein verschwitztes, verdrecktes Gesicht hängen, und von oben bis unten voller Blut. Nicht wie eine Rachegöttin. Eher wie eine Irre. Und ich habe getötet – auf grausame, unehrenhafte Weise. Aber war es denn nicht richtig? Er hat es doch verdient! Das, und noch mehr! Wenn Feanor nicht dazwischengegangen wäre, hätte ich ihn noch weiter leiden lassen, und auch _das_ hätte er verdient! Mit der hölzernen Palisade im Rücken gehe ich in die Knie, starre blicklos vor mich hin und warte auf das Gefühl der Befreiung, die meine Rache mir bringen sollte. Es kommt nicht.

Währenddessen umkreist Norazul gemessenen Schrittes den Kadaver des Steingipfel-Anführers, während er beide Arme emporhebt und mit der Spitze seines Stabes giftgrüne Runen in den Nebel zeichnet. Schwarze Magie... ich kann es fühlen, und ich kann mich nicht rühren, starre gebannt auf den blassen, dünnen Nekromanten, der jetzt vom Boden abhebt und Worte ausstößt, die ich nicht verstehen kann, die aber den Wunsch in mir erwecken, auf die Größe einer Maus zu schrumpfen und durch das nächstbeste Loch in der hölzernen Palisade zu verschwinden. Jemand reicht mir eine Wasserflasche, und ich halte sie zwischen gefühllosen Fingern, vermag sie aber nicht an die Lippen zu führen. Norazul, zwei Handbreit über dem Boden schwebend, mit nach hinten durchgedrückten Rückgrat, zerrt einen grauen Nebelschemen aus Dagnars Leichnam hervor, bannt ihn, komprimiert ihn, bis er einem um die eigene Achse wirbelnden Ball aus Dunkelheit gleicht, in dem ein kränklich grünes Herz pocht. Der Albino schließt die Augen, das hagere Gesicht eine Maske der Konzentration, auf der das rote Narbenmuster glüht wie eine frisch geschlagene Wunde. Dann greift er seinen Stab mit beiden Händen. Das mehrsilbige Wort in einer uralten, unverständlichen Sprache, das er hervorstößt, scheint die ganze Welt zu erschüttern - und der Schattenball zerplatzt in Millionen winziger Teile aus Finsternis, die der Wind davonträgt wie Ascheflöckchen. All das nimmt nur wenige Minuten in Anspruch, aber sie kommen mir vor wie Äonen. Durch meinen zugeschnürten Hals wird das Atmen fast unmöglich, und unter meiner Haut scheint etwas zu kriechen, sich zu bewegen, ein widerliches Gefühl. Ich will mich kratzen, aber ich vermag mich nicht zu rühren.

Als Norazul auf mich zukommt und vor mir in die Knie geht, würde ich am liebsten flüchten, aber ich kann nicht. Ich presse mich so eng an die Palisade, als könnte ich sie durchdringen, wenn ich mir nur genug Mühe gebe.  
"Nun ist es für immer vorbei mit Dagnar", rasselt der Nekromant, den Ausdruck tiefster Befriedigung auf dem Gesicht.  
"Was habt Ihr da getan", flüstere ich, während ich vergeblich versuche, meinen Blick von diesen harten, glänzenden Obsidianaugen zu lösen.  
"Ich habe seine Seele zerstört. Kein ewiges Leben für Dagnar. Keine Unterwelt, und keine Schmiedehalle des Großen Zwergs. Er ist so endgültig vernichtet, wie es in dieser Welt überhaupt möglich ist. Der Zauber ist uralt und verboten", antwortet Norazul so sachlich, so als erkläre er mir ein Rezept für Safrankuchen. "Normalerweise. Aber manchmal muss man sich über Dinge hinwegsetzen. Über Dinge, die andere nicht verstehen, die gleichwohl jedoch nötig sind. Ich bin sicher, Ihr versteht, was ich meine, Tari."

Noch ehe ich antworten kann, löst sich Norazuls Blick von meinem, sein Kopf schießt in die Höhe, und sein bleiches Haar weht im Wind wie gesponnenes Eis.  
"Es kommt jemand", murmelt er, wie zu sich selbst. "Jemand von großer Macht. Ich kann es fühlen."  
Keine Minute später stürmen einige Zwergenspäher in die Feste und sprechen kurz mit dem König, aber ich bin noch so erschüttert von dem, was ich gerade gesehen, und von dem, was ich selbst _getan_ habe, dass ich mich nicht einmal frage, was sie wohl wollen mögen.

Doch der Anblick, der sich mir jetzt bietet, lässt mich blitzartig auf die Füße springen, denn durch das Tor schwebt niemand anders als - Wesir Khilbron, das Gesicht mit den unheimlichen weißen Schlangenaugen beinahe verborgen hinter dem Vorhang aus blauen Energiefunken, die das Zepter von Orr versprüht.  
Er baut sich vor dem König und unseren abgekämpften Streitkräften auf, erhebt gehorsamheischend das Zepter und will gerade anfangen zu sprechen, doch ich hechte auf ihn zu und schneide ihm sofort das Wort ab. "_Ihr!_ Ausgerechnet! Jetzt kommt Ihr! Wo seid Ihr gewesen, verdammt? Wo wart Ihr, als der Weiße Mantel Saidra und Evennia in den Eishöhlen gefoltert hat? Warum..."  
Meine Stimme versagt. Der mächtige Nekromant blickt mich ungerührt an, und so viel Macht liegt in seinem Blick, dass er mich beinahe in die Knie zwingt.  
"Warum", fahre ich mit äußerster Anstrengung fort, "warum habt Ihr uns nicht geholfen? Wir haben Euch das verdammte Zepter gebracht - und zum Dank dafür habt Ihr Saidra sterben lassen!"  
Doch ohne ein Wort für mich lässt der Wesir mich einfach stehen, schwebt an mir vorbei, als sei ich gar nicht da. Herrisch winkt er nach meinen Freunden, und Alesia, Stephan, Orion und Claude kommen heran, Misstrauen im Blick, während Feanor wortlos einen Arm um meine Taille legt und mich sanft vorwärts schiebt. König Jalis versucht, etwas zu sagen, aber dazu kommt er nicht.  
"Ihr habt die Feste eingenommen, aber Euer Kampf ist noch nicht zu Ende", spricht der Wesir, an meine Freunde und mich gewandt. Eine Windböe bauscht die albernen, blauseidenen Pluderhosen, und seine salbungsvolle Stimme jagt mir Schauer des Ekels über den Rücken. Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich traue ihm ebensowenig, wie ich dem Weißen Mantel getraut habe.  
"Die Mursaat und ihre Verbündeten vom Weißen Mantel sind auf dem Weg hierher. Sie sind Euch gefolgt, und nun treiben sie die Bewohner der Zittergipfel vor sich her. Heute müsst Ihr siegen, denn die Geschichte endet nicht hier. Euer Schicksal liegt im Westen!"  
"Schnell", ruft König Jalis, dem der Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, "entzündet die Signalfeuer oben auf dem Wehrgang! Das wird die feindlichen Kräfte von den Zwergen draußen ablenken und hierher ziehen – sonst ist die Bevölkerung der Dörfer im Norden verloren!"

Also ist es noch nicht vorbei? Immer noch nicht? Oh Götter, wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen? Ohne weiter nachzudenken, rappele ich mich auf und renne die Treppen hoch auf den Wehrgang, zum westlichen Signalfeuer. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie der Gilden-Waldläufer Elbryan die östliche Feuerschale ansteuert. Mit der magischen Fackel, die neben der riesigen Kupferschale in einem schmiedeeisernen Ständer ruht, entzünde ich rasch die arkane Flamme. Verdammt! Wie kann es sein, dass wir nicht bemerkt haben, dass die Weißmäntel uns auf den Fersen sind? Und warum haben sie nicht früher zugeschlagen? Mussten sie erst ihre Kräfte sammeln? Oder wollten sie hier zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen - uns loswerden und gleichzeitig die Feste Donnerkopf für sich selbst beanspruchen, nachdem wir so zuvorkommend waren, den Steingipfel für sie aus dem Weg zu räumen? Unten kommen die ersten Mursaat bereits durch das Tor, ihre Zauber durchdringen den hölzernen Boden des Wehrgangs, werfen mich nieder, und der reißende Schmerz in meinen Gliedmaßen lässt mich vergessen, was ich gerade denken wollte. Auf allen Vieren krieche ich davon, bis Feanor auf mich zustürzt und mich aus ihrer Reichweite zerrt.

Vorn auf der Empore an der Stirnseite des Wehrgangs scharen sich die Verbündeten um den König, um die Belagerung abzuwehren und die Feinde in Empfang zu nehmen. Ich sinke neben einem der Katapulte zu Boden. Feanor sagt etwas zu mir, das ich nicht verstehe, drückt noch einmal meine Schulter, bevor er zu König Jalis eilt, um ihn mit Schutz- und Angriffsgeistern zu umgeben. Alesia kniet sich neben mich, murmelt etwas - Heilzauber, vermutlich -, betastet meine Stirn. Wo ist sie so plötzlich hergekommen?  
"Wie fühlst du dich, Tari?"  
"Wie...? Oh... ach so." Ich horche einen Moment in mich hinein. All meine Energie scheint mich ganz plötzlich verlassen zu haben. Und der Sieg schmeckt nicht süß, sondern trocken und bitter wie Asche in meinem Mund. Zwar fühle ich eine gewisse Befriedigung darüber, dass jenes Ungeheuer, das Rurik getötet hat, nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, aber im Grunde hat sich nichts verändert. Noch nicht. Wird das noch kommen? Und wo ist der verdammte Wesir schon wieder? Ich richte mich auf und strenge meine Augen an, vermag ihn aber nirgends zu entdecken. Hat sich schon wieder aus dem Staub gemacht, denke ich, und fühle, wie die Wut wieder in mir aufsteigt.  
"Tari! Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Ach ja... Alesia. Sie hatte mich etwas gefragt... das hatte ich schon wieder vergessen.  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich habe Dagnar gegeben, was er verdient... und doch war es nicht annähernd genug. Und ob das etwas ändert... ich weiß es nicht. Es bringt ihn nicht zurück, nicht wahr?"  
"Ach, Tari..." Mitfühlend drückt sie meine Hand, hebt dann den Kopf und blickt zu den anderen hinüber.  
"Die Angreifer kommen. Ich muss gehen und den König schützen. Ich sehe nachher noch einmal nach dir."

Sie steht auf und geht. Auch ich rapple mich hoch, helfe, so gut ich kann, gegen die einfallenden Mursaat und die Schergen vom Weißen Mantel. Chili ist bald von oben bis unten mit deren Blut bedeckt. Ganze Armeen scheinen auf uns einzustürmen - wo kommen die alle her?  
"Unterbrecht die Zauber der Mursaat", brülle ich den anderen Bogenschützen zu. Wenn die schwebenden goldenen Wesen, die der Weiße Mantel für Götter hält, die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihre Spektralqual zu wirken, dann werden sie schaffen, was den Streitkräften des Steingipfels nicht gelungen ist - sie werden unsere Reihen lichten wie ein Maisfeld, das von einer Herde wütender Büffel niedergetrampelt wird.  
In Dutzender-Trupps stürmen die Mantel- und Mursaat-Truppen die Feste, als hätten sie alles aufgeboten, was ihnen hier in den Zittergipfeln zur Verfügung steht. Allmählich stapeln sich die Kadaver auf der breiten Treppe, die vom Hof zur Empore hoch führt. Norazul wirkt beinahe fröhlich, falls so etwas bei ihm überhaupt möglich ist. Er scheint hier absolut in seinem Element zu sein. Und er ist der einzige, der mich nicht schief ansieht.

Endlich, nach einer schieren Ewigkeit, kommt sogar Beichtvater Dorian höchstselbst, der feige Verräter, das Monster, der Schlächter seines eigenen Volkes, umgeben von einer umfangreichen Leibgarde aus Mursaat und Weißmänteln. Richtig, er wollte in die Zittergipfel reisen... um der Opferung von Saidra und Evennia auf dem Blutstein beizuwohnen. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Shelby, die Späherin der Glänzenden Klinge, es erwähnt hat. Nun, er wird sich seinen kleinen Urlaub im Gebirge wohl ein bisschen anders vorgestellt haben.  
Trotz der mächtigen Zauberer und Heiler, die er um sich geschart hat, hält er nicht lange stand - wir sind ihnen zahlenmäßig haushoch überlegen. Einer nach dem anderen fallen seine Schergen. Dann sind die Tiergefährten über ihm, Chili und Dumisai und zwei der Wölfe. Ungerührt sehe ich zu, wie sie ihm die Kehle herausreißen.

König Jalis marschiert auf den Kadaver des Anführers des Weißen Mantels zu, und nun ist auch der Wesir wieder da, wie aus dem Nichts erschienen. Ich will vor ihn hintreten, ihn mit Worten überschütten, die dem Zorn und dem Abscheu Genüge tun, die in mir aufwallen, doch Norazul hält mich zurück.  
"Nicht, Tari."  
Ich fahre herum und funkele ihn an. "Warum nicht? Wir haben unseren Hals riskiert, um ihm das verdammte Zepter zu bringen, und was hat er bisher für uns getan? Nichts! Gar nichts! Er hat sich nicht mal an der verdammten Schlacht beteiligt!"  
"Wartet ab. Im Moment sind Worte sinnlos."  
"Aber..."  
König Jalis' Stimme unterbricht, was ich sagen wollte.  
"Nicht einmal der Tod wird Euch vor meinem Zorn bewahren - dass Ihr es gewagt habt, mein Volk in diesen Konflikt hineinzuziehen!", schnarrt er und spuckt dem gefallenen Beichtvater in das, was von seinem Gesicht noch übrig ist. Und das ist nicht viel.  
"Es ist genau so gekommen, wie es in den Flammensucher-Prophezeiungen geschrieben steht", wirft der Wesir ein, und seine Stimme trieft wie ein ölgetränkter Lappen, während seine Schlangenaugen zwischen mir und Feanor, Alesia und Stephan, Claude und Orion hin und her huschen. "_'Eine Pforte wird sich auftun für die Jünger der Unsichtbaren_", rezitiert er. "_Die Zinnen und Täler der Zittergipfel werden sich mit Blut färben. Zu dieser Zeit werden die Aufgestiegenen sich erheben, und der Weg zum Tor wird frei sein.'_ Die Zeit des Gerichts ist nahe – wir müssen uns vorbereiten! Heute haben wir einen großen Sieg errungen, aber nun beginnt Eure wahre Herausforderung. Ihr müsst Euch zur Inselkette des Feuerrings begeben. Dort, im Krater des größten Vulkans, werdet Ihr die Macht finden, die Ihr braucht."

Entgeistert schaue ich zu Feanor hinüber. Der Weg zum Tor? Die Zeit des Gerichts? Der _Feuerring_? Mir sinkt das Herz. Wovon redet der Mann? Ich verstehe kein Wort - bis auf eines: noch mehr Pflichten. Noch mehr Herausforderungen. Und wieder ist es die verdammte Prophezeiung! Keine Pause für uns, und schon gar kein Frieden. Ich will nicht mehr... und eigentlich kann ich auch nicht mehr.  
Feanor erwidert meinen Blick, tritt neben mich. Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, sagt er leise: "Aber eines haben wir doch bereits erreicht, Tari - die Macht des Weißen Mantels in den Zittergipfeln ist gebrochen. Es war ihr Fehler, dass sie ihre gesamte Streitmacht und auch die der Mursaat hier ins Feld geschickt haben. Sonst müssten wir sie alle einzeln jagen. Evennia wird sehr froh sein, wenn sie davon erfährt."  
"Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie viele es hier noch gibt", entgegne ich zweifelnd.  
"Der Rest ist wahrscheinlich auf den Feuerinseln. Sonst würde die Prophezeiung uns nicht dorthin schicken."  
"Aber was wollen sie da? Die Gegend ist die reinste..." Ich komme nicht zu Ende, denn König Jalis' stimme erhebt sich.

"Der Feuerring? Ihr wollt sie zum Feuerring bringen? Es gibt kein tückischeres Land in Tyria!" Der Deldrimor-Herrscher spricht aus, was vermutlich alle denken.

"Das ist wahr", erwidert der Wesir, "aber dort werden wir das Tor von Komalie finden. Hinter ihm liegt das Geheimnis, wie man die Mursaat besiegen kann."  
"Wenn es denn sein muss, werden wir gehen", erklärt Stephan mit fester Stimme. Mit Alesia im Arm steht er an meiner linken Seite, und ich habe es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.  
"Ihr seid sehr tapfer", erwidert Jalis, doch er schüttelt traurig den Kopf. "Aber Ihr werdet es nicht weiter als bis zum Brückenkopf schaffen."  
"Nicht ohne Deldrimors Hilfe!" Jalis' Bruder, Brechnar, tritt vor ihn, klopft mit der flachen Hand auf den Stiel seines gewaltigen Kriegshammers. "Sie haben uns geholfen, hier und heute. Nun revanchieren wir uns."  
"Brechnar... weißt du, was du da sagst?"  
"Ja, Bruder. Das weiß ich."  
"Eine Mission zum Feuerring wäre Selbstmord!"  
Brechnar Eisenhammer nickt mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. "Dann werden wir uns im Jenseits wiedersehen!"

Ehe ich noch begreife, was hier eigentlich geschieht, winkt uns der Wesir nach draußen vor den Eingang, und alle folgen. Er führt uns über einige schneebedeckte Hügel, bis sich ein schmales, hohes Tor aus dem Nebel manifestiert. Aus dunklem Material besteht es, das trotz des schwächer werdenden Lichts in tiefstem Purpur schillert.

"Ist das nicht dasselbe Zeug, aus dem diese... diese Seelenbatterien bestehen, die auf dem Blutstein standen! Wisst Ihr noch?", bemerkt Alesia und kraust misstrauisch die Stirn.  
"Schwarze Jade", murmelt Norazul zur Antwort.  
Zwischen den Torbögen wabert ein Energiefeld, reflektiert das sterbende Licht des Tages in mattem Perlmuttschimmer. Ein Portal. Es ist ein verdammtes Portal!

Vor uns baut sich der Wesir auf, reckt den faltigen Hals wie eine Schnappschildkröte und betrachtet uns aus kalten Reptilienaugen. "Dieses Portal", erklärt er, "habe ich beschworen. Es führt Euch zu Eurem Schicksal. Lasst es nicht warten! Erobert, wofür Ihr geboren seid!"  
Brechnar legt seinem Bruder eine breite Pranke auf die Schulter. "Bis wir in der Großen Schmiede wieder vereint sein werden!"  
"Geh mit Ehre, mein Bruder", entgegnet König Jalis mit brüchiger Stimme. "Kämpfe tapfer im Namen Deldrimors!"

Meine Knie beben. Ich will nicht weitergehen, will mich auflehnen gegen die Prophezeiung, dagegen, mir mein Schicksal nicht selbst aussuchen zu können - doch mir fehlt die Kraft dazu. Müde blicke ich auf die versammelten Verbündeten. Die Gildenkrieger von _Sancta Lux Aeterna_ warten in der vordersten Reihe, und ich gehe ein paar zögernde Schritte auf sie zu, verbeuge mich, so tief ich es vermag.  
"Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfe", sage ich, so laut ich kann, doch selbst in meinen eigenen Ohren klingen die Worte schwach und piepsig. "Werdet Ihr mit uns kommen? Auf die Feuerinseln?"  
"Nein. Das ist Eure Aufgabe, Tari. Eure Feuerprobe. So viel kann ich sagen. Aber es war uns eine Ehre. Und wir haben uns nicht zum letzten Mal getroffen", entgegnet Cir Sabrius, legt zum Abschiedsgruß die Faust auf die Brust. Dann wendet er sich zum Gehen, und die Mitglieder seiner Gilde folgen ihm unter höflichen Verbeugungen und freundlichem Winken.  
Ich starre ihnen hinterher, bis ich von der Seite in eine kurze, feste Umarmung gezogen werde.  
"Es war schön, Euch getroffen zu haben", sagt Eireann, die Waldläuferin aus Elona, und an ihrer Seite stehen die Sonnenspeere. "Und es war eine großartige Schlacht! Alle meine Kameraden bei den Sonnenspeeren werden mich um diese Erfahrung beneiden."  
Irre ich mich, oder ist ihr Blick ein wenig reservierter als zuvor? Vermutlich hasst sie, was ich getan habe.  
"Also Ihr kommt auch nicht mit auf die Feuerinseln... nun, ich kann es Euch nicht verdenken." Ich drücke ihre Schultern.  
"Das können wir nicht", erklärt Indiria Mondlicht, die Kommandantin, mit ihrer warmen, volltönenden Stimme. "Die Sonnenspeere wurden von König Jalis um Hilfe gebeten, darum hat Speermarschall Kormir uns nach Tyria geschickt. Und nun werden wir ihm dabei zur Hand gehen, die restlichen Steingipfel-Nester auszuheben und wieder aufzubauen, was zerstört wurde."  
"Und wir", zwitschert die zierliche canthanische Heilerin Tah Himha, die sich gerade von Feanor verabschiedet hat - mit einem _Kuss...!_ - "wir müssen wieder nach Hause zurückkehren, nach Cantha. Feanor hat gesagt, dass Ihr uns vielleicht bald besucht. Ein kleiner Tip", lächelt sie verschmitzt. "Die Insel Shing Jea ist am schönsten im Frühling, wenn die Kirschbäume in voller Blüte stehen. Das ist bei uns die Zeit der Liebenden. Ihr versteht? Also auf bald!"

Mit unterdrückten Tränen winke ich den abziehenden Kämpfern hinterher, und das Herz in meiner Brust fühlt sich so schwer und scharfkantig an wie ein Granitblock. Neben mir mahnt der Wesir zur Eile, unterbricht sich jedoch, als Norazul in sein Blickfeld gerät.  
"Euch kenne ich. Ich bin mir ganz sicher", ertönt die Stimme des Orrianers, die plötzlich gar nicht mehr so ölig klingt. Eher zischend und misstrauisch.  
"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht", meint der weißhaarige Nekromant und zuckt unbestimmt die Achseln.  
"Ihr dürft sie nicht begleiten!"  
"Und wenn ich es trotzdem tue?"

Wir beenden das jetzt. Bringen es endlich hinter uns. Ich drehe mich um, stapfe hinüber zu dem Portal mit dem wabernden Energiefeld, vor dem meine Freunde warten, flankiert von Brechnar Eisenhammer und zwei Dutzend Zwergenkrieger. Schmutzig sind sie, und blutbefleckt, aber der Kampfgeist in ihren klaren Augen ist ungebrochen.  
"Ihr kommt mit uns, Norazul?"  
Der Albino nickt und schießt dem Wesir, der missgelaunt mit dem Zepter von Orr auf den Boden tappt, einen obsidianharten Blick zu. "Aye. Das werde ich. Es soll nur mal jemand versuchen, mich daran zu hindern."  
Wesir Khilbron stößt ein ungehaltenes Knurren aus, doch mich durchflutet eine unglaubliche Welle der Erleichterung. Was auch immer uns auf den Feuerinseln erwartet - wir brauchen jeden Verbündeten, den wir kriegen können. Je mächtiger, desto lieber.


	77. Das Glutscheinlager

**77. Das Glutscheinlager**

Glühende Hitze schlägt über mir zusammen wie eine schwere Decke, die auf einem heißen Ofen gelegen hat, presst den Atem aus meinen Lungen und lässt mich den Kampf gegen die würgende Übelkeit verlieren, die das schwarze Wirbeln des Portals in mir ausgelöst hat. Keuchend falle ich auf die Knie, schramme mir die Handflächen auf rauhem, kieselbedeckten Gestein blutig, während mein Körper sich zusammenkrampft, um die bittere Galle loszuwerden, die sich mit Macht ihren Weg nach draußen bahnt. Niemand kommt mir nahe, niemand hilft, und obwohl es mich wundert, ist es mir in diesem Moment nur recht. Schließlich geht es vorbei, und ich unterdrücke ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern, das meiner wunden Kehle entweichen will, versuche, mich zu entspannen, bevor ich mich traue, die Augen zu öffnen. Noch immer ist mir schwindelig, und wenn ich mich umschaue und die Felsen tanzen sehe, wird es nicht besser werden.

"Hah, schön, dass es dir auch nicht besser geht als mir!"  
Orions Stimme. Die Häme darin ist unverwechselbar, allerdings fehlt dieses Mal der freundschaftliche Unterton, den er sich mir gegenüber irgendwann angewöhnt hat. Wie ich, reagiert auch der weißblonde Elementarmagier mit Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen auf das Reisen durch magischen Portale, die, von mächtigen Hexern beschworen, die entferntesten Orte miteinander verbinden können - selbst wenn tausend Meilen dazwischen liegen, so wie zwischen den südlichen Zittergipfeln und den Feuerinseln weit unterhalb der Südküste Krytas.

"Wie zartfühlend du bist! Zu liebenswürdig", krächze ich mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen und versuche, den Schweißausbruch zu ignorieren, der meine Haut unter der warmen Pelzrüstung unerträglich jucken lässt. Ich werde mich umziehen müssen... schnellstmöglich, sonst sterbe ich an einem Hitzschlag. Aber vielleicht hat die verdammte Prophezeiung ja genau _das_für mich vorgesehen... ach nein, so ein Blödsinn! Ich kann ein erschöpftes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als ich auf die Füße taumele, und presse die Fingerspitzen auf meine pochenden Schläfen. Der Tag war lang und die schweren Kämpfe mit dem Steingipfel haben mich vollkommen ausgezehrt, ich möchte mich nur noch irgendwo verkriechen und die Augen zumachen. Möchte den Tag noch einmal an mir vorüberziehen lassen, und dann schlafen wie ein Stein. Ich spucke aus, doch der bittere Geschmack in meinem Mund lässt sich nicht vertreiben.

Schließlich öffne ich die Augen, aber es wird kaum heller. Zerklüftete Hügel aus schwarzem Basalt säumen den felsigen Pfad, auf dem wir stehen, und dahinter greifen riesige, scharfkantige Zinnen wie tote schwarze Hände in einen feurigen Himmel, über den dunkle Wolken hinwegwirbeln wie vom Sturm aufgeschreckter Rauch. Ab und an geben sie den Blick frei auf den prallen Dreiviertelmond, der wie ein blutiges Auge auf uns herabglotzt, und trotz der erstickenden Hitze kriecht Gänsehaut meine Wirbelsäule empor. Der Stein unter den Sohlen meiner Stiefel ist niemals still, scheint ein eigenes Leben zu besitzen, das dicht unter der Oberfläche kocht und blubbert und nur auf eine Gelegenheit zu warten scheint, sein felsiges Gefängnis zu verlassen und die Inselkette des Feuerrings mit flüssiger Glut zu überziehen. Winzige Erdstöße fachen meinen Fluchtinstinkt an, meine Oberschenkelmuskeln beginnen zu zittern, mein Herz macht einen Satz. Aber wohin sollte ich rennen? Wir bräuchten ein Boot, um von hier zu entkommen, denn das magische Portal hinter uns hat sich schon wieder in Luft aufgelöst. Nein, wir sind hier gefangen, bis wir getan haben, was immer hier auch unsere Aufgabe sein mag.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal hierher käme, hier auf die Feuerinseln, wo die Welt zu Ende ist und ihr glühendes Herz mit Macht an die Oberfläche drängt. Weit im Nordwesten rumpeln gewaltige Vulkane, spucken Qualm und Flüsse aus Feuer, und ich kneife die Augen zusammen, um die Wolken aus schwarzem Rauch und die feurigen Aschefunken zu betrachten, die den Horizont vollkommen verschleiern. Der metallische Geruch von rotglühendem Gestein liegt über allem, füllt meine Nüstern, und mein Körper krampft sich in einem Hustenanfall zusammen.  
"Hier. Das beruhigt Eure Kehle", ertönt eine rasselnde Stimme neben mir - Norazul. Der blasse Nekromant hält mir ein kleines Silberfläschchen entgegen. Ich trinke, ohne zu überlegen. Das war ein Fehler. Die scharfe Flüssigkeit brennt sich meine Kehle hinab wie Flammenzungen, und ich schnappe nach Luft, Tränen stürzen aus meinen Augen und rinnen über meine Wangen, bis ich ihr Salz auf meinen Lippen schmecke.  
"Das ist gleich vorbei", erklärt der Albino und lächelt beinahe mitfühlend. "Großmutters Rezepte sind drastisch, aber wirkungsvoll. Das Gebräu reinigt Euren Mund und betäubt Eure Kehle. Danach spürt Ihr überhaupt nichts mehr."  
"Ist das ein Vorteil?", bringe ich keuchend heraus.  
Der Nekromant grinst. "Hier schon. Bis Ihr Euch an die Umgebung gewöhnt habt."

"Geht voran! Eile ist geboten", befiehlt Wesir Khilbron mit seiner öltriefenden Stimme. "Ich selbst muss Euch jetzt verlassen. Es gibt noch viel zu tun! Wir treffen uns bei der Mursaat-Zitadelle auf der Nordinsel!"  
Alesia zupft den Wesir, der sich schon wieder abwenden will, resolut am Seidenärmel, so dass er stehenbleibt und ihr einen unwirschen Blick aus seinen weißen Schlangenaugen zuwirft.  
"Ihr wollt schon wieder weg? Wo sind die Zwerge hin? Brechnar Eisenhammer und seine Leute? Und wo sollen _wir_ jetzt hin? Hier wächst nicht mal irgendwas! Weit und breit nichts als Felsen und erkaltete Lava!", ruft sie, und Stephan stellt sich neben sie, murmelt Zustimmung und wirft dem Wesir einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
"Nach der _kalten_Lava werdet Ihr Euch noch zurücksehnen, wenn wir erst die Hauptinsel erreichen", wirft Norazul düster ein. Fasziniert betrachte ich die Stahlstacheln seiner Rüstung, die sich selbst in diesem Glutofen immer wieder mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überziehen, die sofort wieder schmilzt, nur um in einem nicht enden wollenden Rhythmus sogleich wieder zuzufrieren. Es ist, als würde ich auf abstrakte Weise seinem Herzen beim Schlagen zusehen. Falls er eins hat.

Wesir Khilbron seufzt mit mäßiger Geduld. "Folgt diesem Pfad nach Westen. Nicht weit von hier, an der Küste, befindet sich ein altes Korsaren-Lager. Brechnar Eisenhammer und seine Krieger sind bereits dorthin aufgebrochen. Schöpft dort wieder Kraft, und dann begebt Euch auf die Nordinsel, zur großen Zitadelle der Mursaat. Ihr müsst sie einnehmen, damit wir eine Operationsbasis haben. Danach werdet Ihr das Onyxtor auf der Hauptinsel erobern, eine gewaltige Mursaat-Festung, die den Zugang zum Tor von Komalie bewacht, und schließlich werde ich mit Eurer Hilfe das Tor von Komalie selbst öffnen und damit die Bedrohung durch die Mursaat ein für allemal vernichten. Geht! Die Prophezeiung wird Euch leiten! Und säumt nicht zu lange!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet der unheimliche Magier in einem Schneesturm blauer Funken, die das Zepter von Orr versprüht, und wir sind wieder allein.

"Das ist eine ganz blöde Angewohnheit von dem Kerl", knurrt Stephan mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Was meinst du jetzt? Dass er uns ständig irgendwo stehenlässt? Dass er uns alles allein machen lässt? Geht das nur mir so, oder hat hier noch jemand das Gefühl, dass wir hin und her geschoben werden wie Figuren in einem Spiel, das wir nicht mal kennen?" Meine schweißnassen Finger krampfen sich um den Sturmbogen, als wäre er das Einzige, was mich in diesem Schmelzofen aus Fels und Lava nicht den Verstand verlieren lässt, während meine Augen zwischen meinen Kameraden hin und her huschen. Wo ich früher Freundschaft gesehen habe, schlägt mir aus Alesias und Orions Mienen eine seltsame Mischung aus Distanz und Unbehagen entgegen, die anderen haben sich abgewandt. Lediglich Norazul nickt mir bedächtig zu, aber selbst Feanor weicht meinem Blick aus. "Was? WAS? Was ist denn los mit euch? Was guckt ihr so?"  
"Du solltest nicht immer so viel jammern, Tari", sagt Alesia schließlich, und ihre Stimme ist kalt und scharf wie die Stacheln auf Norazuls Rüstung. "Hast du nicht gekriegt, was du wolltest? Ständig wetterst du gegen die Prophezeiung, aber hat sie dich nicht dorthin geführt, wo du hin wolltest? Hast du deine Rache nicht gehabt? Und Götter... _wie_ du sie gehabt hast..." Ihre zarten Gesichtszüge verziehen sich voller Abscheu.  
Zorn wallt in mir auf, Wut über das Unverständnis, das mir hier entgegengebracht wird. "Ja. Hatte ich. Passt dir irgendwas daran nicht? Dann raus damit! Abgesehen davon, dass es ohne die verdammte Prophezeiung _erheblich_ eher dazu gekommen wäre, weil ich wohl kaum zwei Monate damit verschwendet hätte, die Sandkörner in der Kristallwüste zu zählen - du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du Mitleid mit Dagnar Steinhaupt hast?"  
Nur das entfernte Rumpeln der Vulkane und das Geräusch unserer Atemzüge untermalt das Schweigen. Irgendwo ganz weit weg ertönt das Brüllen einer monströsen Kreatur. Also gibt es _doch_ Leben inmitten all der Asche und der Lava und der Felsen - nicht, dass ich ihm unbedingt begegnen möchte...  
Schließlich hebt Alesia den Blick, sieht mir gerade in die Augen. "Nein. Ich habe Mitleid mit _dir_."  
"_Wie_ bitte?"  
"Hört auf zu zanken. Lasst uns gehen." Feanor wischt sich mit dem Unterarm über die verschwitzte Stirn, bevor er seine lange Mähne so straff auf dem Oberkopf zusammenbindet, dass mir schon das Zusehen wehtut. Dann marschiert er voran, den schmalen, felsigen Pfad entlang nach Westen, und wir folgen schweigend, so als würde die Gluthitze jedes Wort bereits im Ansatz ersticken.

~~~oOo~~~

"He... HE! Was bei allen... geh _WEG_ von mir, du _ekelhaftes_...!" Orion schlägt panisch nach der glänzend graubeigen Moosspinne von der Größe eines Hirtenhundes, die sich vor ihm auf die beiden hinteren Beine gestellt hat, um ihn mit den vorderen Klauen liebevoll zu betasten. Das Tier klickt freundlich mit den Mandibeln, seine Facettenaugen funkeln wie Hunderte von geschliffenen Rubinen. Ich greife nach Orions Arm, um zu verhindern, dass er der Spinne Schaden zufügt.  
"Lass mich! Nimm die Finger weg!", quiekt er und weicht zurück, versucht sich aus meinem Griff zu lösen.  
"Beruhige dich! Die ist zahm, das musst du doch sehen, du Trottel!"  
"Tari...? Tari! Du _bist_ es! Und Orion und Alesia und... ihr alle!" Eine zierliche Gestalt huscht auf uns zu wie ein Schatten in der rötlichen Dunkelheit und wirft sich in meine Arme. Weiße Zähne blitzen, lange schwarze Haare, in unzählige dünne Zöpfchen geflochten, fliegen um ein hübsches Gesicht mit typisch krytanischen Tätowierungen.  
"Shadow! Bist du es wirklich? Dann ist das also tatsächlich Carlotta! Süße Melandru, was tut _ihr_denn hier?" Ich erwidere die stürmische Umarmung der jungen Klinge-Waldläuferin mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und überschäumender Freude, höre mich selbst lachen und kann es kaum fassen, hier am Ende der Welt auf ein bekanntes Gesicht zu treffen.

Während Shadow die anderen mit ähnlicher Begeisterung begrüßt, blicke ich mich neugierig um. Ein schmaler und gewundener Gang durch eine hohe, rissige Gesteinswand hat uns auf einen weitläufigen Platz mit relativ ebenem Basaltboden geführt. Zerklüftete Gebirgswände umschließen ihn zu drei Seiten wie ein Nest, und an der vierten schlagen die öligen Wellen des schwarzen Meeres auf einen ebenen Felsstrand, der sanft ins Wasser abfällt. Ein wenig vertrauenerweckender Landungssteg, uralt und wackelig, ragt auf hohen, dicken Rundbalken weit hinaus ins Meer. An seinem Ende dümpelt ein kleines Schiff mit gerefften Segeln, und ich höre das hohle Klatschen träger Wellen gegen seinen hölzernen Rumpf. Zahlreiche Kisten und Fässer, Säcke und große, in schmutziges Leinen eingeschlagene Ballen türmen sich an den Felswänden des Lagers, und überall zwischendrin eilen Brechnar Eisenhammers Männer hin und her, fügen ihre eigenen Vorräte hinzu, die sie aus der Feste Donnerkopf mitgebracht haben - nützliche Hinterlassenschaften des Steingipfels. Einige Bierfässer sind auch dabei, und ich muss lächeln - vielleicht wird es doch noch eine kleine Siegesfeier geben.

"Willkommen im Glutscheinlager. Das hier ist ein alter Piratenstützpunkt, lange schon verlassen... hübsch, nicht? Wir sind selbst erst seit einer Woche hier", erklärt Shadow, nachdem sie mit der Begrüßung meiner Kameraden fertiggeworden ist. Sie kniet nieder, um Chili einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken und ihre breiten Flanken zu klopfen, was meine Pirscherin mit wohligem Schnurren quittiert.  
"Unsere Spione in Löwenstein haben in Erfahrung gebracht, dass sich drei Mitglieder des obersten Rates des Weißen Mantels auf den Feuerinseln aufhalten, und wir müssen herausfinden, was sie hier wollen", spricht Shadow weiter. "Also haben wir uns kurzerhand ein Schiff besorgt und sind hergesegelt. Bislang sind wir mit unseren Nachforschungen allerdings noch nicht sehr weit gekommen... aber wir sind auch nur zu fünft, also sind unsere Möglichkeiten eher begrenzt. Olivio ist hier im Lager, die anderen sind draußen auf Patrouille. Die ganze Inselkette wimmelt nur so von Mursaat. Es ist erschreckend... aber davon später mehr. Ihr wollt euch bestimmt umziehen, oder? Eure Pelzrüstungen sind wohl ein bisschen zu warm für diese Gegend. Und... _iiiiihhhh_... schmutzig." Sie zupft angewidert an einem Büschel blutverklebten Fells an meinem Ärmel.

Shadow dirigiert Alesia und mich hinter einen hohen Stapel großer Kisten in der Nähe des Ufers, breitet einladend die Arme aus. "Hier könnt ihr baden, wenn ihr wollt", meint sie fröhlich. "Ich weiß, wie man sich fühlt, wenn man gerade erst in diesem Backofen angekommen ist."  
"Gute Idee", erwidere ich, während ich mich im Schutz der hohen Kistenstapel aus dem ehemals so weichen Leder schäle, das getrockneter Schweiß und Blut hart und kratzig haben werden lassen. "Ich werde sie im Meer waschen, auch wenn sie dann voller Salz sein wird... solltest du auch tun, Alesia."  
"Willst du hier tatsächlich baden, Tari? In _Unterwäsche_? Du wirst dich über mangelndes Publikum nicht beschweren können", erklärt meine Freundin und zieht zweifelnd eine blasse Braue hoch. Immer noch liegt diese ungewohnte Distanz in ihrem Blick und versetzt mir einen Stich, der mich hart schlucken lässt. Irgendwie müssen wir das klären. Ich wünsche mir ihr Verständnis, ihre Freundschaft zurück - und Feanors Liebe. Ich drehe mich um, blicke über die Schulter zurück. Dort steht er, bei Brechnar Eisenhammer. Er streicht sich müde durch die Haare und lauscht Norazul, der mit sparsamen Gesten auf ihn einredet - und er schaut nicht her. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Seit wir auf den Feuerinseln angekommen sind, hat er noch nicht ein Wort mit mir gewechselt.

Ich stoße einen schweren Seufzer aus, fahre mit den Fingern durch meine verfilzte Mähne und bleibe auf halbem Wege stecken. "Ich muss mich abkühlen, Alesia... und mich waschen. Sonst bringt mich entweder die Hitze um, oder mein eigener Gestank. Wenn die Männer glotzen wollen, dann kann ich's auch nicht ändern."  
Shadow kichert. "Ihr habt Sorgen! Aber hier hinter den Kistenstapeln sieht euch keiner, und wenn ihr hinter die breite Felsnase dort geht, bleibt ihr immer noch vor zudringlichen Blicken geschützt. Das Wasser ist dort noch ganz flach. Aber geht nicht zu weit hinein, und kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee, ins Meer hinauszuschwimmen! Man weiß nie, was in den Tiefen der See lauert... und in dieser Gegend schon gar nicht. Na macht schon. Ich passe auf, dass der Strand hier nicht zur Aussichtsplattform wird. Und nachher unterhalten wir uns. Gut?"  
"Gut", bestätige ich, klemme mir meine zusammengeknüllte Rüstung und ein Stück Seife unter den Arm und marschiere durch das flache, nur lauwarme Wasser voran. Hinter dem breiten Felsen reicht mir das Wasser gerade bis zum Knie. Einige große Steine ragen daraus hervor, die Oberflächen flachgeschliffen vom äonenlangen Kommen und Gehen der Gezeiten. Der feurige Mond spiegelt sich auf ihren Oberflächen, lässt sie aufglänzen wie große Barren aus nassem Rotgold.

"So. Und jetzt sag mir, was eigentlich los ist. Was habt ihr alle? Und warum hast du vorhin gesagt, du bemitleidest mich?" Ich tauche meine eingeseifte Rüstung unter die Wasseroberfläche, um sie auszuspülen, und werfe Alesia, die mit verbissenem Gesicht den Dreck aus dem weißen Wildleder ihres Gewandes schrubbt, einen scharfen Blick zu. Unmut steigt in mir hoch und wächst immer weiter, je länger sie sich mit ihrer Antwort Zeit lässt.  
"Ein berühmter orrianischer Philosoph hat einmal gesagt", antwortet sie schließlich, ohne mich anzusehen, "dass jemand, der mit Ungeheuern kämpft, aufpassen muss, dass er nicht selbst zum Ungeheuer wird. Und du, Tari... du hast nicht aufgepasst."  
Ich zucke eine Idee zurück, runzele die Stirn. "Was willst du damit sagen?" Eine rein rhetorische Frage, die ich eigentlich nicht hätte stellen müssen - ich denke, ich kenne die Antwort schon, auch wenn nur mein Verstand sie nachvollziehen kann, nicht aber mein Herz.  
Alesia lässt ihre Hände ruhen und stößt einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Der rote Mond beleuchtet ihr Gesicht und schimmert auf ihrem kahlen Schädel, lässt die verschlungenen Tätowierungen darauf so schwarz wirken wie eingebrannt, als sie mit gesenktem Kopf in das schattige flache Wasser blickt. Als sie mich endlich anschaut, ist die Distanz aus ihrem Blick verschwunden, ersetzt von Mitgefühl, das ich nicht will. Am liebsten würde ich aufstehen und gehen... aber ich tue es nicht, bleibe im lauwarmen Meer sitzen, dessen sanfte Dünung spielerisch an meinem dünnen Unterhemd zupft.  
"Vorhin...", beginnt Alesia zögernd, "Götter, es ist ja erst ein paar Stunden her... als du Dagnar getötet hast..."  
"Was war da?", schnappe ich schnell. "Was für ein Problem hast du damit, dass ich dieses sadistische Schwein abgeschlachtet habe? Er hatte es verdient! Ein schneller Tod wäre zu gut für ihn gewesen! Oder etwa nicht?"  
Sie stößt einen tiefen Seufzer aus. "Es war richtig, dass du ihn getötet hast... Er musste sterben für all die Verbrechen, die er begangen hat. Nur _wie_ du es getan hast... wie du es in die Länge gezogen hast... wie du es _genossen_ hast, ihn zu quälen. Und ich an deiner Stelle würde _nie wieder_ jemand anders ein sadistisches Schwein nennen, Tari... wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen..."  
"Was fällt dir ein...!"  
"Und das ist es, was ich meine", ignoriert sie meinen empörten Einwurf. "Du hast so lange an nichts als an deine Rache gedacht... hast sie dir so viele Monate in all der Grausamkeit ausgemalt, die du zu diesem Zweck aus den tiefsten Schründen deiner Seele emporzerren konntest... dass der Abgrund, in den du geschaut hast, begonnen hat, dich zu verschlingen."

Mein Herz beginnt unsinnigerweise, wie wild gegen meine Rippen zu hämmern, und verhasste, ungebetene Tränen würgen mich in der Kehle. Die Zurechtweisung und das Unverständnis meiner besten Freundin schmerzen mich weit mehr, als ich erwartet hätte.  
"So...", krächze ich mühsam, "denkt ihr das alle? Auch... auch Feanor? Warum versteht ihr das nicht? Wie kann das angehen?"  
Alesia zuckt müde die Achseln, tastet auf dem felsigen Meeresgrund nach dem Stück Seife, das ihren Fingern entglitten ist. "Ich weiß nicht, was Feanor denkt. Das wirst du selbst herausfinden müssen. Für Stephan macht es keinen Unterschied, glaube ich... und Orion hast du Angst gemacht. Claude - wer weiß schon, was Claude denkt? Aber _verstehen_... Norazul vielleicht. Aber sonst..."  
"Ich begreife nicht, warum das niemand nachvollziehen kann", entgegne ich mit erstickter Stimme, während das bittere Gefühl der Kränkung sich immer tiefer in mein Herz frisst. "Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass keiner außer mir dabei war und mit ansehen musste, wie hinterhältig Rurik von diesem Monster erschlagen wurde!"  
_"'Wir müssen uns die eigene Menschlichkeit um jeden Preis bewahren. Sonst macht der Krieg Monster aus uns allen.'_ Weißt du, wer diesen Satz zu mir gesagt hat, Tari?"  
Nachdem ich nur tränenblind den Kopf schütteln kann, fährt sie leise fort: "Prinz Rurik selbst war es. Auf einem Einsatz, bei dem du nicht dabei warst. Es war noch vor dem Großen Feuer, ich glaube, du warst damals noch gar nicht bei der Vorhut... einer unserer Trupps hatte einen Charr-Flammenhüter überwältigt, der von seiner Gruppe getrennt worden war. Sie hatten ihn mit magischen Fesseln gebunden und zogen ihm bei lebendigem Leib das Fell ab. Es waren seine Schreie, die uns hingeführt hatten... der Prinz beendete seine Qualen mit einem schnellen Schwerthieb. Er war schockiert und abgestoßen von dem, was die Männer getan hatten, und er sorgte persönlich dafür, dass sie für zwei Wochen in den Kerker gesteckt und degradiert wurden. Das haben sie damals auch nicht begriffen. Genauso wenig, wie du es jetzt begreifst."  
"Du versuchst also", bringe ich mühsam heraus, während ich versuche, das Brennen der Tränen in meinen Augen zu ignorieren, "mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden? Du versuchst mir einzureden, dass Rurik... nicht... einverstanden gewesen wäre?"  
Alesia nickt traurig. "Ich kannte ihn zwar nicht so... _intim_ wie du. Aber dafür länger. Ich war schon mit ihm auf Patrouille, als du noch eure Fischteiche gehütet hast, Tari. Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist, dann weißt du sehr wohl, dass er unnötige Grausamkeit verabscheut hat. Er hat unzählige Charr getötet... voller Wut und Zorn, und trotzdem immer schnell und sauber. Obwohl er sie so sehr gehasst hat, wäre er nie so tief gesunken, sie zu Tode zu foltern. Wenn er dir heute zugesehen hätte, er hätte dich nicht wiedererkannt... und so geht es uns auch. Mir zumindest... du hast mich wirklich enttäuscht. Du, die du das Glück hattest, Dwayna selbst ins Angesicht zu schauen! Hat denn gar nichts von ihrer Gnade und Güte auf dich abgefärbt?"  
Ich werfe ihr einen flammenden Blick zu. "Meine Gnade und Güte sind für jene reserviert, die sie verdienen! Und nicht für heimtückische Mörder!"

Brüsk wende ich ihr den Rücken zu, und Schweigen senkt sich über uns beide. Nur die leisen Gesprächsfetzen aus dem Lager hinter uns sind zu hören, das Klatschen der Wellen an den Strand, das klägliche Gejammer von Chili, die unruhig am Ufer hin und her läuft, und meine eigenen rasselnden Atemzüge, die sich durch meine tränenenge Kehle quälen. Was soll ich auch sagen? Mir fällt nichts ein. Dwaynas Güte, pah...! Aber ja, es ist wahr. Ich _habe_es genossen. Und... bin damit auf dieselbe Stufe hinabgestiegen wie Dagnar das Ungeheuer. Und plötzlich schäme ich mich. Schäme mich dafür, so zu sein, wie ich bin. Für das, wozu ich geworden bin. Und dafür, dass ich trotz allem nichts von dem bedauern kann, was ich heute getan habe.

Nachdem offenbar endlich alles zwischen uns gesagt ist, erhebt sich Alesia mit einem resignierten Seufzer aus dem flachen Wasser. Ich spüre ihren Blick, wie sie auf meinen gesenkten Kopf hinunterschaut, spüre das Mitgefühl in ihren Augen, und ich _hasse_ es.  
"Ich gehe jetzt zurück, Tari. Hör zu... ich habe dir das nicht erzählt, um dich verletzen. Ich wollte nur, dass du begreifst, was los ist. Und dass du darüber nachdenkst."  
Ich sage nichts, starre in das leicht bewegte schwarze Wasser, auf dem die Spiegelbilder des blutigen Mondes und der rauchigen Wolken miteinander tanzen, und warte darauf, dass sie endlich geht.

Eine Weile, nachdem das leise Platschen ihrer Schritte verklungen ist, lege ich mich flach auf den Rücken, gleite mit angehaltenem Atem unter die Wasseroberfläche und gebe mich ganz der sanften Umarmung des lauen Meerwassers hin. Als könnte es den Schmutz nicht nur von meinem Körper spülen, sondern auch von meiner Seele und von meinem Herzen, das keine Schuld zu empfinden vermag für das, was ich vor ein paar Stunden mit Dagnar getan habe. Es gibt da einen entscheidenden Unterschied, Alesia. Nämlich die persönliche Betroffenheit. Mögen die Götter es dir ersparen, ihn je für dich selbst herausfinden zu müssen.

Nur ganz allmählich wird mein Atem knapp. Noch ein bisschen... nur ein kleines bisschen länger. Bilder aus meiner Kindheit tauchen in rascher Folge vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Von unseren herrlichen großen Teichen, die wie flachgeschliffene Saphire aus dem Smaragdfiligran des Buschwerks und der weiten Grasflächen herausleuchteten. Von meinen Brüdern, mit denen ich so oft darum gewettet habe, wer von uns am längsten unter Wasser bleiben kann. Meist habe ich gewonnen... bis zu zwei Minuten habe ich an guten Tagen geschafft.  
Selbst hier im Meer ist der Felsboden warm, einschläfernd geradezu... die Bilder vor meinen Augen verändern sich. Die lachenden Gesichter meiner kleinen Brüder verschwimmen in rotem und blauem Gewirbel, und ich fühle wieder den Schmerz des Verlustes, fern jetzt und diffus, aber dennoch stets präsent, ein Teil von mir. Die Farben werden dichter, zeigen mir ein Abbild von Chili, wie sie durch den Schnee jagt, dann von Dagnars Kadaver, verkrümmt in seinem eigenen Blut, und verwandeln sich schließlich in die ernsten Mienen jener beiden Männer, die ich liebe, bevor sich die Trugbilder auflösen und in einem stürmischen Meer aus braunen und roten Tönen verschwimmen, in dem kleine weiße Blitze zucken. Am liebsten würde ich...

... zwei Hände packen mich, urplötzlich und hart wie Eisen, und reißen mich aus dem flachen Wasser nach oben. Vor Schreck und Schmerz, weil sich meine Arme in dem harten Griff beinahe aus dem Gelenk drehen, stoße ich einen spitzen Schrei aus.  
"_Tiàn'a!_ Was tust du da! Willst du dich umbringen?"  
Durch die Wassertropfen, die in meinen Wimpern hängen, erkenne ich verschwommen Feanors Gesicht, verzerrt vor - was? Sorge? Zorn? Ich vermag es nicht zu erkennen. Er kniet vor mir, hat mich dicht an sich herangezogen, und ich spüre seine Atemzüge auf meinem nassen Gesicht. Hustend spucke ich einen Schwall Salzwasser aus und schnappe nach Luft. Schnell vergeht der Schreck und macht einer merkwürdigen Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung Platz. "Will ich... _was_? Natürlich! Ich ertränke mich in knietiefem Wasser! Vielleicht ist das Ersaufen im Flachen ja nicht ganz so unangenehm! Mal ehrlich - du _spinnst_ doch! Und lass meine Arme los - das tut weh!"  
Feanors Hände fallen von meinen Oberarmen auf seine Knie. Seine Gesichtszüge glätten sich wieder, werden beinahe ausdruckslos. "Vom Ufer aus war nicht zu sehen, dass es hier nicht tief ist", beginnt er mit flacher Stimme. "Ich wollte nachsehen, was los ist, weil Chili am Strand verrückt gespielt hat... ich sah dich gerade noch unter Wasser verschwinden. Und dann tauchtest du nicht wieder auf. Ich dachte, du seist ohnmächtig geworden."  
"Du sorgst dich also nicht nur um das Heil meiner Seele?" Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf schaue ich in seine dunklen Augen, in denen der rote Mond glüht - und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden sieht er nicht weg.  
"Du solltest darüber keine Witze machen. Komm. Ich muss ohnehin mit dir reden."  
"Willst du mir den Kopf waschen? Das hat Alesia schon erledigt. Lang und breit." Ich schnaube ungehalten, während seine Hand meinen Oberarm umfasst und mich voranschiebt. Wie hart sein Griff ist... ich spüre jede Schwiele seiner Handfläche, und mein Herz beginnt einen bedenklich schnellen Rhythmus. Was kommt jetzt?

Feanor hängt mir eine Decke zum Abtrocknen über die Schultern, und ich winke kurz zu Shadow hinüber, signalisiere ihr, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Dann drückt er mich nieder, in den Schatten des Kistenstapels, während Chili herbeieilt und mit vorwurfsvollem Maunzen ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß legt. Arme süße Chili - ich murmle leise Worte der Entschuldigung und streichle ihre Öhrchen mit feuchten Fingern. Sie hat sich gewiss zu Tode geängstigt. Wasser ist schließlich widerlich. Und lebensgefährlich. Zumindest aus der Perspektive einer Katze.

Der Geruch von Lagerfeuer, geröstetem Fleisch und frischem Bier zieht an meiner Nase vorbei, und obwohl mich der Fleischgestank ekelt, beginnt mein Magen laut zu knurren. Stephan scheint unterdessen den Zwergen gerade die gängigsten Strophen von 'Ich liebte ein Mädchen aus Ascalon' beizubringen, einem ziemlich schlüpfrigen Gassenhauer aus unserer Heimat.

_"Ich liebte ein Mädchen aus Ascalon,_  
_die sagte immer, 'nej, mein Sohn!'"_

Mein Knie berührt Feanors Oberschenkel, aber er macht keine Anstalten, näher zu rücken, meine Hand zu nehmen oder gar den Arm um mich zu legen. Ich starre in sein gesenktes Gesicht, über das die langen Haare fallen wie weiche dunkle Seide, warte darauf, dass er anfängt zu sprechen, was er aber nicht tut. Allmählich sinkt mir das Herz.

_"Ich liebte ein Mädchen aus Löwenstein,_  
_die sagte immer, 'ist der klein!'"_

Feanor räuspert sich, schweigt aber weiterhin. Er zieht die Knie an, legt die Unterarme locker darauf. Ich möchte die Hand ausstrecken, über die feinen, kaum sichtbaren Härchen auf der seiner Haut streicheln, die durch die Tage in der Hochgebirgssonne einen warmen Bronzeton angenommen hat, möchte die dicken Stränge seiner Adern und Venen nachzeichnen, die sich über Unterarme, Handgelenke und Hände ziehen. Ich tue es nicht.  
"Du heißt nicht gut, was ich getan habe", helfe ich schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen aus, damit wir dieses Gespräch endlich hinter uns bringen können.

_"Ich liebte ein Mädchen aus Beetletun,_  
_die wollt' es nie im Hellen tun!"_

"Eigentlich... habe ich so etwas Ähnliches erwartet", erklärt Feanor schließlich mit belegter Stimme. "Du hast immer wieder betont, wie... auf welche Weise du deine Rache wolltest. Aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du es so... auskostest. Dass so etwas in dir steckt. Das hat mich erschreckt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es besser erklären soll."  
Mit den Kisten im Rücken rutsche ich in mich zusammen. Müdigkeit breitet sich in meinen Gliedmaßen aus, und ich will eigentlich nur schlafen. Und keine tiefschürfenden Gespräche führen. Ich antworte nicht gleich, versuche nur, einen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch noch immer verwehrt mir seine lange Mähne die Sicht.

_'Ich liebte ein Mädchen aus Ranik,_  
_die fand, ich war ihr bester F...'_  
"STEPHAN!", brüllt Alesia dazwischen. "Untersteh dich!"  
Schallendes Gelächter, irdene Bierkrüge knallen gegeneinander. Eine dicke Wolke schiebt sich vor den roten Mond.

"Ich begreife nicht, warum ihr alle nicht versteht..."  
"Ich verstehe es schon, Tari. Du musst nicht glauben, ich hätte im Leben nie solche Gedanken gehabt... aber sie dann auch wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt - das ist etwas ganz anderes. Und selbst, als ich versucht habe, dich zu bremsen, hast du immer noch weitergemacht... es war dir ganz egal. Es war dir gleichgültig, was _ich_ davon halte... Ich habe dir zu sagen versucht, dass du dir selbst am meisten schadest, wenn du dich selbst nicht bändigst. Dass dadurch ein Schatten auf deine Seele fällt, der vielleicht nie mehr ganz verschwinden wird - und dass du sie damit öffnest für das Dunkle, das Abscheuliche... für alles, was du eigentlich bekämpfst."  
"Meiner Seele geht es prima... den Umständen entsprechend. Und er _hatte_ es verdient", flüstere ich, wohl zum hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag. Und ich meine es auch so. Immer noch.  
"Mag sein. Er hat dich ja auch provoziert, aber dennoch..."  
"Ja. Hat er. Aber selbst wenn nicht... ich will dich nicht langweilen, indem ich mich wiederhole, Feanor. Aber er ist dein Mitleid nicht wert. Wirklich nicht. Ich kann ja noch begreifen, dass Alesia so ein Theater darum macht. Mit all ihrem Geschwafel von Dwaynas Gnade, die uns ein Vorbild sein sollte. Aber du? Du bist ein Krieger und ein Magier von tödlicher Macht, hast nach deinen eigenen Worten in ungezählten Schlachten gekämpft. Du hast ganz sicher etliche Leben mehr genommen als ich, also komm' mir nicht so!"  
"Du hast nicht begriffen, worum es mir geht, Tari."  
Ich hebe müde die Schultern. "Dann erklär's mir morgen nochmal. Für heute habe ich genug davon, gemaßregelt zu werden."  
Wieder spüre ich den Ärger, aber die Erschöpfung ist stärker, und so sage ich nichts weiter. Geschehen ist geschehen, und auch wenn ein Teil von mir sich schämt, so vermag ich es doch nicht wirklich zu bereuen. Obwohl ich Feanor schon irgendwie verstehen kann... er hat gedacht, er kennt mich. Für ihn muss es so ähnlich sein, als hätte der geliebte, sanftmütige Familienhund plötzlich grundlos einen harmlosen Hausierer zerfleischt. Nur bin ich weder ein Hund noch sonderlich sanftmütig, und Dagnar war alles andere als harmlos.

_'Ich liebte ein Mädchen aus Bergen,_  
_die lernte es von den Zwergen!'_  
Brüllendes Gejohle von Brechnars Männern, einige klatschen Beifall.

Ich strecke meine schmerzenden Beine aus, wende den Blick dem Meer zu und seufze, sammle noch einmal Kraft für eine letzte Erklärung.  
"Ich habe keinen Wehrlosen getötet... so wie Dagnar es getan hat. _D__as_ wäre schlimm gewesen und unverzeihlich", wispere ich in die frische Brise hinein, die angenehm kühl von der scheinbar endlosen Weite der See hereinweht. Sie vertreibt die Wolke vor dem Mond, trägt die würzigen Aromen von Salz und Tang und Fisch herbei, und ich schaue wieder zu Feanor. Sein Gesicht hebt sich, übergossen von der dunklen Glut des Mondes und ernst wie der Tod. Er sieht mich nur kurz an, und es ist der Schatten einer zerschmetterten Illusion in diesem Blick, der mir ans Herz greift und es mit stählerner Hand zusammenquetscht.  
"Es geht darum, sich die eigene Ehre zu bewahren, Tari", sagt er leise und eindringlich. "Du hast mit ihm gespielt wie eine Katze mit einer Maus."  
"Er war keine Maus. Er war ein mächtiger Elementarmagier", presse ich mit zugeschnürter Kehle hervor, "der jede Chance hatte, mich zu überwältigen. So wie er es schon einmal getan hat. Aber dieses Mal war ich besser als er. Ich habe gewonnen. Und er hat gekriegt, was er verdient. Können wir es nicht einfach dabei belassen? Willst du wirklich erlauben, dass dieses Ungeheuer einen Keil zwischen uns treibt?"

Stephan sind die übrigen Strophen des Gassenhauers offensichtlich entfallen, denn inzwischen singen die Zwerge eins ihrer eigenen Lieder. Melodie und der stampfende Rhythmus sind einfach und eingängig, nur die Sprache ist es nicht. Stephan gröhlt trotzdem mit, lautstark und falsch und fröhlich. Wenn ich nicht etwas anderes zu tun hätte, wenn ich nicht hier sitzen und um meine Liebe bangen müsste, würde ich sicher lächeln.

Die ganze Situation dreht mir allmählich den Magen um. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, schmecke das Salz des Meeres darauf, das sich mit dem Kupfergeschmack des Blutstropfens vermischt, der aus meiner Lippe hervortritt. Ich möchte so gern Feanors Hand nehmen, mich in seine Arme kuscheln, möchte, dass alles wieder gut ist. Sein Schweigen verunsichert mich, aber wir müssen das klären... jetzt. Ich will mir das nicht noch Jahre später immer wieder anhören müssen. Wenn es nun überhaupt noch gemeinsame Jahre geben wird.  
"Was willst du jetzt von mir hören? Dass es mir leidtut? Das tut es nicht. Dass es nie wieder vorkommt? Das wird es nicht. Es sei denn, jemand tut mir noch einmal dasselbe an wie Dagnar. Wenn jemand... dich mir wegnimmt. Dann wird er genau denselben Preis bezahlen."  
Abrupt und steifknochig erhebe ich mich, gehe wieder zum Wasser und wate hinein, bis die angenehm lauen Wellen meine Waden umspülen. Ich will jetzt endlich die Ruhe und die Befriedigung spüren, die ich mir von der vollendeten Rache versprochen habe, sondiere sorgfältig meine Gefühle - doch in mir ist nichts als totale körperliche und emotionale Erschöpfung. Dies ist wieder einer jener Momente, in denen mir alles wie ein Traum vorkommt - angefangen beim Großen Feuer. Wie eine Geschichte, die jemand anders erlebt hat. Die man sich abends am Lagerfeuer erzählt, der jeder gern lauschen, die aber niemand für wahr halten würde. Wie kommt ein einfaches Mädchen vom Lande hierher, auf die Feuerinseln, um eine unmenschliche Bedrohung, die die Welt in Blut ertränken will, ein für allemal auszuschalten? Ganz abgesehen von allem, was zwischendurch passiert ist. Wie kann das real sein?

Fast hätte ich die leisen Schritte hinter mir, die kaum das Wasser aufstören, überhört. Starke Arme umfangen mich, große Hände mit langen kräftigen Fingern schließen sich um meine Ellbogen. Feanor dreht mich zu sich herum, nimmt mein Gesicht in beide Hände und beugt seinen Kopf zu mir, und endlich, endlich küsst er mich. Unendlich sanft, unendlich lange, und alles um mich herum versinkt in wattigem Nebel - alles außer dem erregenden Gefühl, ihn so nah zu spüren, alles außer der Weichheit seiner Lippen, der zärtlichen Rauhheit seiner Hände und dem Schlag seines Herzens. Vielleicht ist ja doch alles wahr... hoffentlich.  
"Wirst du damit leben können?", flüstere ich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen seine leicht geöffneten Lippen, als wir uns schließlich voneinander lösen und die Welt um mich her sich allmählich wieder aus der Versenkung erhebt.  
"Was bleibt mir übrig... welch ein Glück, dass ich ein Katzenfreund bin."  
Ich kann fühlen, wie er lächelt, etwas gequält vielleicht, und ein gewaltiger Felsblock aus Angst und Finsternis stürzt von meinem Herzen, um sich in einer riesigen Staubwolke aus süßer Erleichterung aufzulösen.

~~~oOo~~~ ~~~oOo~~~ ~~~oOo~~~

Eine kleine Anmerkung: die Strophen von "Ich liebte ein Mädchen" sind natürlich frei uminterpretiert nach Insterburg & Co., wie die Älteren unter meinen Lesern vermutlich bemerkt haben werden. *gg*


	78. Alles hat seinen Preis

**78. Alles hat seinen Preis**

"Wie, aufstehen? Schon? Es ist ja noch nicht mal hell!"  
Ich blinzele zu Stephan hinüber, den offensichtlich nur die tief in ihm verwurzelte Wertschätzung für alles, was über einen Busen verfügt, davon abhält, Shadows sanft an seiner Schulter rüttelnde Hand zwischen seinen dicken Fingern zu zerbrechen wie ein paar morsche Zweige.  
"Heller wird's hier nicht. Jedenfalls nicht viel", antwortet Shadow sachlich. "Das liegt an den Aschewolken, die die Vulkane in den Himmel spucken. Na komm. Deine Liebste bereitet schon den Chai. Und für euch" - Shadow wendet den Kopf und blickt zu mir und Feanor - "gilt natürlich dasselbe. In der Tat ist der Morgen..."  
"... gerade erst angebrochen", vollende ich gähnend ihren Satz. Ich zwinge meine schlafverklebten Wimpern auseinander, versuche, die Nachwirkungen der Nacht abzuschütteln, die ich in der regelrechten Bewusstlosigkeit totaler Erschöpfung verbracht habe, und schaue müde nach Osten. Die aufgeblähte Sonne hängt knapp über dem diffusen Horizont, so als würde sie gleich wieder ins Meer fallen, prall und glutrot wie eine blutgefüllte Schweinsblase. "Eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, schätze ich. Aber aussehen tut's nicht anders als in der Nacht."

Mein verschlafener Blick schweift ein kleines Stück ab, zu Feanor, zeichnet zärtlich die Linien seiner Schultern, seiner breiten Brust und seiner langen Beine nach, die sich scharf und dunkel wie ein Schattenriss gegen das blutübergossene Meer im Hintergrund abzeichnen. Er liegt auf der Seite, mit dem Kopf auf seinem Oberarm, und schläft noch immer wie ein Toter. Lediglich das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs verrät das pulsierende Leben in seinem großen Körper. Wenn es nicht so heiß wäre, hätte ich mich in der Nacht in seinen Arm schmiegen können. Aber bei dieser Gluthitze kann man das ja niemandem antun... ihm nicht, und nicht einmal mir selbst. Als hätte sie einen eigenen Willen, streckt sich meine Hand nach ihm aus, und meine Fingerspitzen streicheln sanft über die schweißbedeckte, erhitzte Haut seiner Brust. Er wacht nicht auf.

"Nicht. Lass ihn." Rasch springe ich auf die Füße und fange Shadow ab, bevor sie ihre Weckdienste auf Feanor ausdehnen kann. "Es gibt eine Menge, wovon er sich erholen muss."  
"So?" Sie wirft zweifelnd einen Blick über die Schulter zurück, während ich sie mit resolutem Griff von den Schlafplätzen wegschiebe. "Was denn? Du hast mir noch gar nichts erzählt!", sagt sie in anklagendem Ton, während ich sie mit mir zum Strand zerre.  
"Wie denn auch. Ich habe geschlafen. Obwohl man mir nachsagt, dass ich im Schlaf ganze Romane erzähle. Pass mal auf, dass keiner guckt, ja? Ich muss baden, nur ganz schnell... Ich nehme an, ich kann wohl nicht damit rechnen, dass es hier jemals abkühlt?"  
"Abkühlen? Dieser Backofen? Träum weiter!" Shadow schnaubt und linst hinter dem Kistenstapel hervor zum Lager hinüber, während ich aus meiner durchgeschwitzten Unterkleidung steige und rasch ins Wasser wate.  
"Komm mit rein", rufe ich ihr zu. "Dann fülle ich deine Wissenslücken."

Während über uns der Morgenhimmel zu leuchtendem Orange entflammt und das Glutauge der Sonne sich müht, die rauchigen Wolken aus wirbelnder Ascheschwärze zu durchdringen, erzähle ich Shadow in Stichworten von unseren Erlebnissen, seit wir vom Riff der Stille aufgebrochen sind, um Wesir Khilbron das Zepter zu bringen - von der Kristallwüste, vom Aufstieg am Fels der Weissagung und vom Kampf gegen das Spiegelbild, von den Göttern, von Glint und der Prophezeiung. Von Evennia... und von Saidras Tod. Tränen rinnen über meine Wangen und über ihre, vermischen sich mit dem salzigen Meerwasser auf unseren Gesichtern, und meine Stimme bricht, als ich mühsam weiterspreche und auch noch den Rest berichte.  
"Es ist beinahe ein Wunder, dass ihr es alle lebend bis hierher geschafft habt, nach all dem, was passiert ist", sagt Shadow leise, nachdem ich meinen knappen Bericht beendet habe. "Aber Saidra...oh Götter, Saidra..."  
"Ich hätte sie so gern gerettet...", flüstere ich und starre auf den feurigen Horizont, vor dem sich die unregelmäßigen Schatten winzig wirkender Felseninseln abzeichnen, schwarz und scharfkantig wie frisch aus dem Fels gebrochene Obsidiane. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich Shadow nicken und sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischen.

"Wir hatten befürchtet, dass ihr alle tot wärt, nachdem ihr vom Treffen mit dem Wesir nicht zurückkamt", sagt sie, nachdem sie sich wieder gefangen hat. "Ich bin so froh, dass wenigstens ihr am Leben seid... und Evennia. Und sie ist in Droknars Schmiede?"  
"Ja. Sie will alle versprengten Mitglieder der Glänzenden Klinge einsammeln, die in die Zittergipfel geflohen sind, und die Rebellion neu organisieren. Jedenfalls war das ihr Plan."  
Ich gleite unter die Wasseroberfläche, um den sanften lauen Wellen zu erlauben, den Schweiß der Nacht aus meinem Haar zu waschen, und tauche nur ganz langsam wieder auf, koste den Moment aus, so lange ich kann. Wenn wir erst ins Landesinnere vordringen, wird die einzige Feuchtigkeit, die meine Haut berührt, mein eigener Schweiß sein. Mit dem Baden dürfte es dann ein Ende haben.

"Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabeigewesen", sagt Shadow mit kratziger Stimme. Hass und Verachtung klirren darin wie Schwertklingen, die gegeneinander geschlagen werden. "Ich hätte zu gern mitgeholfen, Markis zu erledigen. Dieser verfluchte Verräter! Wie hat er uns nur so täuschen können! Und dass ihr Dorian den Grobian auch gleich zu Grenth geschickt habt... wann war das? Gestern?"  
Ich nicke, während ich mir mit den Fingerknöcheln das Wasser aus den Wimpern reibe. "Er war so freundlich, uns entgegenzukommen. Mit einer halben Armee seiner Weißmäntel und seiner verdammten falschen Götter. Hat uns einen weiten Weg erspart, der gute Beichtvater. Das war doch nett von ihm."  
Shadow grinst schadenfroh und wringt ihre langen dünnen Zöpfchen aus. Wassertropfen perlen über ihre nackten Schultern, rinnen ihre Arme hinab und vereinigen sich wieder mit dem Ozean. "Sicher die beste Tat in seinem erbärmlichen Leben. Wenn ich deiner Aufzählung richtig gefolgt bin, habt ihr in den Zittergipfeln den gesamten Rest der Führungsriege der Weißmäntel ausradiert - bis auf die drei, die sich hier auf den Feuerinseln herumdrücken."  
"Um die kümmern wir uns noch", werfe ich grimmig ein.  
Shadow nickt und lächelt. "Jetzt wird der Mantel sein wie eine Schlange ohne Kopf. Sie wird sich zwar noch immer um das Volk von Kryta winden und versuchen, es zu ersticken, aber nun ist sie ohne Augen, um zu sehen, und ohne Zähne, um zu beißen. Wenn nur die Mursaat nicht wären..."  
Mit unterdrücktem Gähnen recke ich Arme und Rücken, bis die Wirbel knacken. "Darum sind wir hier. Wegen der Mursaat. Hast du mal vom Tor von Komalie gehört? Das muss hier irgendwo sein. Auf der Hauptinsel."  
Die Waldläuferin kraust die sonnengebräunte Stirn, überlegt angestrengt und schüttelt dann den Kopf. "Nein. Noch nie."  
"Schade... ich hätte selbst gern mehr darüber gewusst. Irgendetwas muss da sein, hinter diesem Tor. Etwas, das die Macht hat, die Mursaat zu vernichten. So sagt zumindest der Wesir. Und deshalb will er es öffnen. Ich frage mich, was es ist... und wie freundlich es _wirklich_ ist. Wenn es die Mursaat auslöschen kann... was kann es _uns_ dann antun? Falls _es_ - was immer es sein mag - uns nicht nett findet? Oder wir seinen Preis nicht zahlen können?"  
"Was für einen... Preis?" Hinter vorgehaltener Hand unterdrückt Shadow ein Gähnen.  
"Es gibt immer einen. Ist es nicht so? Du musst für alles bezahlen im Leben. Für Hilfe mit Gegenleistungen, die dir vielleicht nicht gefallen... für Tapferkeit und Heldenmut mit Gesundheit oder Leben... für Liebe und Glück mit Verlust und Einsamkeit und Trauer - oder mit Selbstaufgabe. Je nach dem, was eher dran ist."  
Ich stoße einen tiefen Seufzer aus, frage mich, womit ich irgendwann einmal für die vollendete Auskostung meiner Rache bezahlen werde. Mit meiner Seele vielleicht. Wenn Feanor recht hat. "Nur gut, dass man normalerweise nicht darüber nachdenkt... sonst wäre die gesamte Menschheit eine feige Bande von einsamen Eigenbrötlern, die sich schnell selbst überleben würde. Was in dem Falle auch nicht weiter schade wäre."  
Shadow wirft mir einen scharfen Blick unter zusammengezogenen Brauen zu. "Und wann genau bist du vom wütenden Trauerkloß zur verbitterten Zynikerin geworden?"  
"Keine Ahnung", entgegne ich achselzuckend. "Gestern? Gar nicht? Habe ich mich so verändert?"  
"Ach Tari", murmelt sie und legt mir mitfühlend die Hand auf den Arm, drückt ihn. "Brauchst du jemanden zum Reden? Ich kann gut zuhören."  
Ich schüttele heftig meine nasse Mähne. Wassertröpfchen fliegen davon und klatschen auf die kaum bewegte Oberfläche des Meeres. Dass immer jeder denkt, Reden würde irgend etwas ändern... "Nein. Ich bin nur mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Aber... danke für das Angebot. Komm, lass uns gehen. Mir ist jetzt nach einem Becher eisgekühltem Chai mit Honig und Zitrone."  
"Hah, schön wär's. Aber ich bin froh, dass du noch Witze machen kannst. Dann besteht vielleicht noch Hoffnung für dich."

Shadow lächelt, während wir uns aus dem flachen Wasser erheben und langsam zum Ufer zurückwaten. Laue Bugwellen brechen sich vor meinen Schienbeinen, und mir graut vor dem Moment, da ich mich wieder in meine viel zu warme Pelzrüstung quälen muss. Trotz ihres fast schon unanständig knappen Schnitts sehne ich mich nach der Luftigkeit meiner Druidenrüstung, die mir in der Hitze des Maguuma-Dschungels und der Kristallwüste so gute Dienste geleistet hat, und ich könnte mich schwarz ärgern, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe, sie von der Seherin ebenfalls gegen die Mursaat-Zauber imprägnieren zu lassen. Aber wie hätte ich ahnen sollen, dass wir am Ende hier landen werden, in dieser lebensfeindlichen Ödnis aus Fels und Lava und Feuer, am wohl heißesten Ort von ganz Tyria, gegen den sich die Kristallwüste so erfrischend ausnimmt wie eine Kühlkammer?

Wenig später sitze ich, inzwischen in meine mittlerweile auch schon wieder durchgeschwitzte dünne Wildledermontur gekleidet, die ich damals in Löwenstein erstanden habe, mit meinen Freunden, Shadow und den vier Klinge-Kämpfern sowie einem Dutzend Zwerge um ein kleines Lagerfeuer aus trockenem Treibholz herum und schlürfe leidlich abgekühlten Chai. Wie widersinnig das ist... die Temperatur der Luft ist ohnehin schon kaum zu ertragen, und trotzdem kann sich offenbar keiner dem Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit widersetzen, das so ein munter loderndes Kochfeuer zu erzeugen vermag. Chili und Dao haben sich an den Strand zurückgezogen, liegen platt auf der Seite und lassen das bisschen Brise, das vom Meer hereinkommt, durch ihren viel zu dicken Pelz streichen. Shadows Spinne Carlotta ist nirgendwo zu sehen. Allgemein drückt die Hitze auf die Stimmung, jeder brütet dumpf vor sich hin, es wird kaum ein Wort gesprochen. Schweiß tröpfelt von meinem Nacken aus meine Wirbelsäule hinab, rinnt von meinem Hals aus zwischen meinen Brüsten hindurch über meinen Bauch, klebt das dünne Wildleder an meinen Oberkörper und meine Schenkel. In meinem Inneren kocht die Hitze der Vulkaninseln, scheint die Temperatur meines Blutes den Lavaströmen anzugleichen, die die Inselgruppe durchziehen wie Lebensadern aus flüssigem Feuer. Mein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell, und ich frage mich, während ich sehnsuchtsvoll an den Schnee der Zittergipfel zurückdenke, wie wir in diesem Hochofen kämpfen sollen - noch dazu gegen solch mächtige Feinde wie die Mursaat.

"Wann müsst ihr denn weiter?", fragt schließlich Olivio, der Klinge-Krieger, der mit Shadow hierher gekommen ist und dem ich heute morgen das erste Mal begegne. Seine breiten, kräftigen Hände fahren immer wieder über seinen schweißglänzenden Schädel, den er - bis auf einen schmalen Streifen dunklen Haars in der Mitte - völlig kahlgeschoren hat, so als sei er auf der Suche nach der abgelegten Haarpracht. Das Symbol der Glänzenden Klinge - das aufrechte Schwert im stilisierten Sonnenkreis - prangt dunkelblau tätowiert auf seinem muskulösen Oberarm. Dunkle Augen blicken mit verhaltener Neugier aus einem fast ebenso dunklen Gesicht, er könnte beinahe ein Elonier sein. Ab und an schweift sein Blick zu Shadow. Schließlich stiehlt sich ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge, und sie schenkt ihm ein winziges Lächeln.

"Übermorgen", antwortet Alesia.  
"Heute", erkläre ich gleichzeitig, und wir sehen uns mit erhobenen Brauen an.

Alesia macht eine resolute Handbewegung. "Das ist Blödsinn, Tari. Wir müssen uns an die Hitze erst gewöhnen. Außerdem haben wir eine anstrengende Schlacht hinter uns. Willst du unbedingt sterben?"  
Während ich ihr einen ungehaltenen Blick zuwerfe, mischt sich Brechnar Eisenhammer ein. Er trägt noch immer seine warm gefütterte Lederrüstung und den Brustpanzer aus getriebenem Eisen, und ich frage mich, wie er es schafft, in dieser Bullenhitze nicht zu zerfließen. "Eure Freundin hat recht", erklärt er und tätschelt begütigend meinen Unterarm. "Ich verstehe, dass Euch die Aufgabe auf den Nägeln brennt. Aber nach der Schlacht um Donnerkopf brauchen wir alle etwas Ruhe. Selbst wir Zwerge."

Ich lache pflichtschuldigst, während ich mir eingestehe, dass es nicht der Wunsch ist, die Mursaat so schnell wie möglich zu erledigen, sondern eher das Gefühl, dass mich all meine Kraft bald verlassen wird, und dass wir losmarschieren sollten, so lange überhaupt noch etwas davon vorhanden ist. Nun, da meine Rache hinter mir liegt, erkenne ich erst, wie sehr der Gedanke daran mich vorangetrieben hat während all der Monate, die ich darauf hingearbeitet habe. Und nun... komme ich mir seltsam hohl und leer vor. Die Befriedigung, die mir die Vergeltung gegeben hat, ist noch dabei, sich in meinem Inneren zu setzen, niederzulassen, doch ich merke bereits, dass sie nicht genug sein wird, um mich auszufüllen. Ich brauche Zeit, ein paar Tage oder Wochen ohne drängende Pflichten. Damit ich zu mir selbst finden kann. Damit sich in mir die Erkenntnis durchsetzt, dass Rurik nun endlich in Frieden durch die Halle der Helden wandelt. Damit ich herausfinden kann, was von der Tari noch übriggeblieben ist, die vor einer schieren Ewigkeit die Geborgenheit ihres Elternhauses verließ, um ihrem Heimatland im Krieg gegen die Charr zu dienen. Damit ich neu anfangen kann.

"Also übermorgen", unterbricht Alesia meine Gedanken und wendet sich wieder den Klinge-Kämpfern zu. "Was haben wir hier zu erwarten? Außer dieser irrsinnigen Hitze?"  
Einer der drei anderen Rebellen, die gestern noch auf Patrouille waren, antwortet. Drei Brüder sind sie, Drillinge, die sich ähneln wie ein Ei dem anderen und Karaz, Kazar und Zraak heißen. Die plötzliche Söhne-Schwemme scheint die Eltern bei der Namensfindung vollkommen überfordert zu haben, so dass sie kurzerhand aus einem Namen drei gemacht haben. Es sind rauhe Gesellen, groß und breitschultrig, mit sonnenverbrannter Haut und dichten schwarzen Haaren, die sie im Nacken zusammengebunden haben, und langen, martialisch wirkenden Schnauzbärten.  
"Felsen. Flüssige Lava. Erstarrte Lava. Felsen. Und Hydras und Windreiter und noch mehr Monster. Und Felsen, und noch mehr Felsen", erläutert Karaz, Kazar oder Zraak und nimmt einen hastigen Schluck aus einer ledernen Wasserflasche, als hätte dieser Satz seine Kehle bereits an den Rand ihrer Belastbarkeit gebracht.  
"Hydras?", frage ich nach, hoffend, dass er nicht das meint, was ich glaube. "Doch nicht diese riesigen dreiköpfigen, feuerspeienden Echsen?"  
"Doch. Genau die", nickt der Klinge-Kämpfer, und die Schnurrbart-Enden wippen. Ein Bogenschütze ist er, wie seine Brüder. Neben ihm auf dem felsigen Boden ruht sein schlichter Langbogen, auf dem schwärzliche Brandspuren prangen und vermuten lassen, dass er mit den Hydras bereits Bekanntschaft geschlossen hat.  
"Die kennen wir aus der Kristallwüste, und da sind wir auch mit ihnen fertiggeworden. Die sind kein Problem", lässt sich Orion vernehmen. Seine sonst so vornehme Blässe hat die Hitze vollkommen verdorben, hochrot glühen seine Wangen, und schweißverklebte weiße Ponyfransen fallen ihm in die Augen, ohne dass er sie mit seinem typisch arroganten Kopfschütteln wieder an ihren Platz komplimentiert. Fast tut er mir leid. Fast.  
"Hydras also... gut. Oder eher... schlecht", kommentiere ich seufzend. "Noch andere Ungeheuer? Und wie sieht es mit Trinkwasser aus?"  
Karaz, Kazar oder Zraak schenkt mir ein schiefes Lächeln, während sein Blick in den tiefen Ausschnitt meines Lederwamses fällt und dort klebenbleibt. Ich zupfe das Leder etwas höher, und der Waldläufer lehnt sich zurück und schaut schnell zur Seite.  
"Trinkwasser ist kein Problem", antwortet er auf meine Frage, und sein Blick huscht wieder an seinen vorherigen Platz. Nun, viel gibt's da nicht mehr zu sehen.  
"Quellen gibt's genug, überall in den Felsen. Das Wasser ist warm bis heiß und schmeckt nach Schwefel, aber es lässt sich trinken. Vielleicht kriegst du Dünnpfiff davon. Aber das wird dich nicht umbringen." Er kichert anzüglich, bevor er fortfährt: "Und Ungeheuer? Jede Menge. Schwebende Biester, die wie riesige Kraken aussehen. Wir nennen sie Phantome. Sie verfügen über eine Art Mesmer-Magie, sie schwenken ihre langen Tentakel und ehe ihr euch's verseht, windet ihr euch schon im Staub, mit den grässlichsten Schmerzen, die ihr je gehabt habt. Außerdem gibt's Feuer-Lindwürmer und Ettins und Dryder. Das sind riesenhafte Giftspinnen..."  
"Ich _weiß_, was Dryder sind", unterbricht Orion mit einem Aufflackern seines alten Hochmuts. Vielleicht muss ich mir ja doch keine Sorgen um ihn machen - nicht um ihn, nein.

Mein Blick schweift zu Feanor, der an meiner linken Seite sitzt. Er rührt sich kaum, starrt teilnahmslos in die Flammen. Schweiß perlt auf seinen Armen und auf seinem Gesicht, die lange Mähne hat er auf dem Oberkopf straff zusammengebunden. Er sieht mich nicht an, sieht niemanden an. Zaghaft berühre ich seine Hand, nur ganz leicht. Seine Finger schließen sich um meine, drücken sie, und er wendet den Kopf zu mir, lässt die Ahnung eines Lächelns aufblitzen. Ich frage mich, was mit ihm los ist - er kann doch nicht derartig erschöpft sein? Nein, völlig unmöglich... Wahrscheinlich ist das einfach seine Art, dieser Rückzug in sich selbst, mit allem fertig zu werden. Als er nach Tyria kam, hat er nur nach den Wurzeln seiner Vergangenheit gesucht... und er hat sie gefunden, falls man dem Glauben schenken darf, was der Wesir ihm gesagt hat. Aber er hat auch eine Menge Dinge mehr gefunden, die er wohl kaum erwartet hat. Die er sich vielleicht nicht einmal gewünscht hat. Jedenfalls nicht _so_.

Und er ist nicht der Einzige, um den ich mir Gedanken mache. Abseits von uns, den Rücken gegen den warmen Fels gelehnt, sitzt Norazul, hat die Knie angezogen und seine hageren Arme darum geschlungen. So scharf ich auch schaue, ich kann keinerlei Bewegung erkennen, nur sein feines weißes Haar weht im warmen Wind, und mir kommt der absurde Gedanke, dass er in der Nacht gestorben sein könnte, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hat. Vielleicht ist sein eisiges Blut zu warm geworden? Aus einem seltsamen Gefühl der Verpflichtung heraus erhebe ich mich und begebe mich an seine Seite, hocke mich neben ihn. Eine angenehme Welle kühler Luft schlägt mir entgegen, und etwas beruhigt beobachte ich das rhythmische Zufrieren und Abschmelzen der Stahlstacheln an seiner Rüstung - also ist die Temperatur wohl nicht das Problem.

Der Albino hebt den Kopf um eine Winzigkeit, und ein grünes Feuer blitzt in den schwarzen Obsidianaugen auf, das ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe. "Tari", rasselt er. "Was kann ich für Euch tun?"  
"Das wollte ich Euch gerade fragen. Ihr sondert Euch doch sonst nicht so ab... kein Schwätzchen unter Fachleuten des Todes mit Claude beim Morgenchai? Keine spitzen Bemerkungen, die Orion ins Gedächtnis rufen, wo sein Platz ist? Geht es Euch gut?"  
Ich runzele die Stirn, als Norazuls Miene sich um keinen Millimeter verzieht. Er verzichtet sogar darauf, sein rubinbesetztes, spitzgefeiltes Obsidiangebiss zu blecken.  
"Nein."  
Ich warte einen Moment, aber mehr kommt nicht. "Ich... was fehlt Euch denn?", frage ich schließlich, etwas unangenehm berührt von dem durchbohrenden grünen Licht in seinen ohnehin unheimlichen Augen. "Kann ich... irgendwie... helfen?"  
Der Nekromant legt den Kopf schief, betrachtet mich - lange, und ohne ein Wort.  
"Das könnt Ihr in der Tat", röchelt er schließlich. "Falls Ihr wirklich dazu bereit seid. Kommt. Begleitet mich."  
"Wie - jetzt? Wohin denn?"  
"_Jetzt_. Und sorgt Euch nicht. Wir gehen nur außer Sichtweite. Der Anblick mag verstörend sein, und ich werde ihn niemandem zumuten, der nicht danach fragt."  
Während ich überrascht die Brauen wölbe und ihn verwirrt anstarre, erhebt sich Norazul, langsam, als litte er unerträgliche Schmerzen. Er stapft voraus, vorbei an unseren Freunden, die noch immer um das allmählich ersterbende Lagerfeuer herumsitzen und sich gedämpft mit den Klingekämpfern unterhalten - jedenfalls alle, die nicht wieder eingeschlafen sind, so wie Stephan, der nach der Sauferei mit den Zwergen am gestrigen Abend vermutlich einen Kater zu kurieren hat, der sich gewaschen haben dürfte. Zwischen meinen Schulterblättern fühle ich die Intensität von Feanors Blick, doch er folgt uns nicht.

Im Schatten des inzwischen vertrauten Kistenstapels, mit Blick auf das blutübergossene Meer, lässt der Nekromant sich zu Boden gleiten, macht eine schwache Handbewegung. "Setzt Euch zu mir."  
Stirnrunzelnd tue ich ihm den Gefallen, und meine Brauen ziehen sich noch enger zusammen, als er beginnt, mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Schnallen seines ledernen Brustpanzers zu lösen.  
"Was soll das werden, Norazul?" Ich mache Anstalten, mich wieder zu erheben, doch eine herrische Geste seiner knochigen Finger hält mich zurück. Er pellt sich das Leder herunter, und zum Vorschein kommt sein magerer, bleicher Oberkörper - ich zucke zurück, und meine Augen weiten sich entsetzt. Die Haut des Albinos, dünn und durchsichtig wie Pergament, ist übersät von unzähligen Narben, unter denen sich das Geflecht schwärzlicher Adern und Venen ausbreitet wie die Karte einer unterweltlichen Flusslandschaft. Einige der Narben scheinen uralt, hoch erhoben und weiß wie verschneite Gebirgsrücken, andere neueren Datums, dunkel und bösartig. Ein paar sind darunter, die zwar alt, aber niemals völlig verheilt zu sein scheinen. Kein Zoll seiner Haut macht noch einen heilen und gesunden Eindruck. Aber am schlimmsten ist das taubeneigroße frische Loch, das direkt über dem Herzen klafft. Nun, dort jedenfalls, wo sich bei gewöhnlichen Menschen das Herz zu befinden pflegt. Vielleicht auch bei ihm, wer weiß... Grünliches Glühen pulst um die Wundränder, und schwarze Blutströpfchen sickern träge daraus hervor, rinnen zähflüssig über den mageren Bauch des Nekromanten. Er lehnt sich zurück in eine halb liegende, halb sitzende Position und unterdrückt ein Ächzen. Mir wird leicht übel.

"Heilige Dwayna", flüstere ich tonlos, "was ist mit Euch passiert? All die Narben! Wer hat Euch das angetan?"  
Norazul hebt die Schultern, und ich fühle wieder, wie sein Blick mich aufspießt. "Es hat seinen Preis, ein Nekromant zu sein, Tari. Es hat seinen Preis, sich mit den mächtigsten Magiern unserer Zeit anzulegen - und mit denen der vergangenen Zeitalter. Es hat seinen Preis, sich verbotener Zauber zu bedienen, um unnennbare Rituale durchzuführen. _Alles_ hat seinen Preis. Sagtet Ihr das nicht selbst?"  
Mein Gespräch mit Shadow fällt mir wieder ein, und mein Blick zuckt in die Höhe, trifft auf das grüne Glühen in den schwarzen Obsidianaugen. Ärger steigt in mir hoch. "Das sagte ich. Allerdings nicht zu Euch. Hört auf, in meinem Kopf zu lesen!"  
"Das ist leichter gesagt als getan. Eure Gedanken und Emotionen hallen durch die Manasphäre wie Choräle durch eine Kathedrale. Ihr müsst lernen, sie abzuschirmen... ich kann es Euch beibringen, wenn Ihr wollt. Später. Aber nun... Ihr habt Eure Hilfe angeboten."  
Für einen Moment schließe ich die Augen, dann nicke ich. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich hier ausrichten könnte.  
"Seid Ihr sicher, dass ich überhaupt etwas für Euch tun kann? Ihr solltet das" - ich deute auf das frische Loch - "lieber Alesia zeigen... oder Feanor. Ich bin kein..."  
Mit einer knappen Geste unterbricht er mich. "Das ist keine gewöhnliche Wunde, Tari. Das ist eine Strafe."  
"Eine... was?"  
"Das Ritual der Seelenzerstörung, das ich an Dagnar durchgeführt habe. Es ist sehr alt. Und absolut verboten. Aber das habe ich Euch bereits gesagt. Seht Ihr... die Seelen gehören Grenth, und wenn man ihm seine Beute vor der Nase wegschnappt und vernichtet, kann man nicht erwarten, dass ihn das amüsiert." Er stößt ein gequältes Kichern aus, rostig und mit feucht gluckerndem Unterton - wie eine schwere Eisenkette, die über blutschwimmenden Felsboden scharrt.  
"Oh... ja, ich verstehe... denke ich. Also wie... wie kann ich Euch helfen?"  
"Mit dem Ritual habe ich _Eure_ Rache vervollständigt. Wenn Ihr mir etwas von Euch gebt..." Er lässt den Satz unvollendet.  
Ich runzele die Stirn, und die Gedanken, die in meinem Hirn aufflackern, sind alles andere als erfreulich. Die Haut über meinen Knochen zieht sich zusammen, und ich schaudere unwillkürlich. "Wenn ich es vermag", antworte ich bedächtig.  
"Ihr vermögt es. Wenn Ihr wollt. Es ist nicht schwierig, und dennoch hätte ich Euch nie darum gebeten, wenn Ihr es nicht selbst zur Sprache gebracht hättet. Ich benötige eine Art... _Opfer_von Euch. Damit nehmt Ihr einen Teil der Strafe auf Euch - symbolisch gesprochen. Und macht es mir dadurch etwas leichter. Ein paar Tropfen Eures Blutes würden genügen."

Unwillkürlich beiße ich mir auf die Lippen, bemühe mich, nicht allzu deutlich zurückzuzucken. Genau das hatte ich mir gedacht... Blutmagie. Aber bin ich ihm nicht etwas schuldig für all seine Hilfe? Nicht viel zwar, nach allem, was er _mir_geschuldet hat, aber immerhin? Und was sind schon ein paar Blutstropfen? Ich habe schon viel mehr bezahlt als das, wenn auch nicht an ihn.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen, wie ferngelenkt, ziehe ich den uralten canthanischen Tanto aus meinem Stiefel und löse ihn aus seiner lackierten Holzscheide. Der seidenumwickelte Griff schmiegt sich in meine verschwitzte Handfläche, als gehöre er genau dort hin, und für einen kurzen Moment bewundere ich die Reflektion des Himmels, Feuersglut mit ascheschwarzen Wolkenschatten, wie sie über den meisterhaft geschmiedeten, spiegelblanken Stahl dahintanzt. Nicht zögern jetzt... du hast dich entschlossen, also tu es...!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ziehe ich die gehärtete Schneide quer über die Innenseite meines Unterarms. Der Tanto ist derart scharf, dass ich keinerlei Schmerz verspüre, und rasch halte ich den blutenden Arm von mir weg, damit meine Kleidung nicht vollends ruiniert wird. Doch Norazul beugt sich blitzartig vor und packt zu, gierig beinahe, zerrt meinen Arm mit einem Ruck so weit an sich heran, dass das rote Rinnsal direkt in die Wunde auf seiner Brust tropft. Wie eine Eisklaue umschließen seine Finger mein Handgelenk, und ich will aufspringen, mich dagegen wehren... Doch ich kann mich bezähmen, wenn auch nur gerade eben so. Das Summen von Magie beginnt, in der Luft zu prickeln, ich fühle es auf jedem Zoll meiner Haut, in jedem meiner Knochen, und es jagt mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken - was tue ich hier? Was ist es, wovon ich hier gerade ein Teil werde?

"Sprecht mir nach - schnell", röchelt er. "_N'iye... sech... r'amosh_."  
"Wie...?"  
"Na los! Sonst ist der Moment vorbei! _N'iye... sech... r'amosh. N'iye... kerenth... r'amosh. __Tesh'tal karide r'amosh kel Grenth!_"

Und ungläubig höre ich mich selbst die kryptischen Silben hervorstoßen, quasi ohne mein Einverständnis und ohne zu wissen, was ich da sage, oder was die Worte bewirken könnten. Vielleicht übergebe ich mich gerade selbst der Ewigen Verdammnis - ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung...

"Aaahh", seufzt der Albino, als ich keuchend Atem hole, und ich bilde mir ein, sein Gebiss zusammenschnappen zu hören. "Seht. Es funktioniert."  
Und tatsächlich - die Wundränder beginnen, sich zusammenzuziehen, und mit jedem weiteren Tropfen meines Blutes wird das unheimliche grüne Glühen schwächer, bis es schließlich ganz verschwunden ist - doch die Wunde schließt sich nicht vollständig. Ein kleines Loch von der Größe meines kleinen Fingernagels bleibt offen. Mein eigenes Blut beginnt unterdessen bereits zu gerinnen, der Schnitt wird bald verschorft sein, und mein keuchender Atem beruhigt sich etwas.  
"Soll ich nochmal...?", frage ich unsicher und noch immer verwirrt, weil die magische Beschwörungsformel nicht aufhören will, in meinem Hirn und in meiner Seele widerzuhallen wie ein Echo, das sich an den steilen Wänden eines tiefen Canyons bricht.  
"Nein... nein. Es ist genug. Euer Opfer ist angenommen. Weiter wird es sich nicht schließen. Der Rest wird bleiben... für immer."  
Die Eisklaue lässt mich los, und ich ziehe meinen Arm zurück, schüttele mein Handgelenk aus, auf dem die Abdrücke, die sie hinterlassen hat, deutlich zu sehen sind. Dumpfer Schmerz beginnt in dem Schnitt zu pochen. Ich werde versuchen müssen, mich an die Heilzauber zu erinnern, die ich kenne...  
"Für immer? Es wird niemals völlig heilen?"  
Norazul schüttelt den Kopf, und sein schulterlanges Haar, von der Sonne so glutrot gefärbt wie das krallenhiebartige Narbenmuster in seinem Gesicht, weht wie Spinnwebfäden im abendlichen Herbstwald. "Nein. Das ist der Preis. Für das Ritual. Ich habe noch ein paar mehr davon... eine auf dem Rücken... und eine hier... und hier." Er deutet auf zwei dunkelrote, schorfige Narben auf seinen Rippen, die aussehen, als könnten sie jeden Moment wieder aufbrechen - was sie vermutlich von Zeit zu Zeit auch tun. "Aber der Schmerz ist vergangen... mit der Zeit. Und dank Eurer Hilfe spüre ich auch die frische Wunde nicht mehr. Ein Prozess, der anderenfalls Jahre gedauert hätte.  
"_Jahre_...? Und... wer waren die anderen? Die anderen... Seelen? Die Ihr vernichtet habt?"  
Doch der Nekromant winkt ab. "Ein andermal, Tari. Vielleicht."  
"Aber wie... wieso... n-nun gut. Wie Ihr wollt. Aber eins müsst Ihr mir noch erklären." Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust, und meine Augen werden schmal. "Was habe ich da gesagt? Diese seltsame... Beschwörung. _N'iye... sech... r'amosh..."_  
"Still!", fährt der Nekromant mich an. "Wiederholt es nicht! Nie mehr!"

Er stößt erleichtert den Atem aus, als ich verblüfft und argwöhnisch innehalte. "Ihr habt Euch lediglich Grenth gegenüber bereiterklärt, einen Teil meiner Schuld auf Euch zu nehmen, und Euer Opfer dargeboten - Euer Blut. Und der Meister der Finsternis hat es akzeptiert", erklärt er mit flacher Stimme. "Wenn Ihr die Worte wiederholt, jetzt, da alles vorbei ist... nun, zunächst einmal man weiß nie, wer zuhört. Und außerdem könnt Ihr nicht wissen, ob Grenth nicht plötzlich einfällt, dass Ihr ihm weit mehr schuldet als nur ein paar Blutstropfen - wofür auch immer." Der Albino hebt müde die Schultern. "Tari... haltet mich nicht für unhöflich. Aber lasst mich jetzt allein."  
"Aber..." Verwundert lege ich den Kopf schief, doch Norazul hat den Blick bereits abgewandt, starrt mit halbgeschlossenen Augen auf das Meer hinaus, als ob er mit irgendeiner unsichtbaren Wesenheit am Horizont stumme Zwiesprache hielte. Ein paar Augenblicke warte ich noch, doch schließlich erhebe ich mich lautlos und trotte zu den anderen zurück.

"Zeig mir deinen Arm."  
Woher bei allen Göttern weiß er...? Feanor fängt mich ab, noch bevor ich unser Schlaflager mit dem inzwischen völlig heruntergebrannten Feuer erreicht habe. Seine Augen blicken sanft und besorgt, und schier unendlich müde.  
"Wie kannst du wissen, dass er verletzt ist?"  
Feanor streicht mit sanften Fingerspitzen über den pochenden Schnitt in meinem Unterarm. Leise canthanische Worte entfliehen mit der warmen Brise, die das Meer ins Lager hineinweht, nehmen den Schmerz mit. Er beugt sich über die nun vollkommen geschlossene Wunde und haucht einen Kuss darauf, bevor er mir ernst in die Augen blickt.  
"Auch ich bin ein Magier, Tari. Und obwohl ich lieber Balthasar dienen würde, so bin ich dennoch Grenth verschworen. So wie alle Ritualisten - und alle Nekromanten. Wenn Blutmagie gewirkt wird, spüre ich das. Und außerdem..." - seine Finger streichen mir sanft eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn - "...du weißt, was ich für dich empfinde. Es _gibt_ ein Band zwischen uns, _koishii_. Fühlst du das nicht?"  
Ich blicke hoch in sein schönes, müdes Gesicht, während ich mich frage, ob er vielleicht die Worte kennt, die Beschwörung, die Norazul mich intonieren ließ, scheinbar ohne mein Zutun. _Blutmagie_... und ich war ein Teil davon...! Götter, was für Dinge habe ich getan...

Als Feanors sanfte Finger von meinem Arm verschwinden und ich seinen Blick nicht mehr auf mir fühlen kann, fällt mir wieder ein, dass er ja noch auf eine Antwort wartet. "Feanor... natürlich! Natürlich tue ich das! Das weißt du doch."  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns erhellt seine Züge, die sich so rasch verfinstert hatten wie der Himmel bei einem Frühlingsgewitter, und ich möchte ihn küssen... wenn es nur nicht so entsetzlich heiß wäre... Plötzlich fällt mir die Fahrt über den Ullen wieder ein, den die Schiffer den _Düsteren Fluss_ nennen, als der alte Joness uns zur Flussuferprovinz brachte - und als ich in dem Moment, da meine Verzweiflung und meine Angst vor den flüsternden Schatten am schwärzesten war, zum ersten Mal Feanors Gedanken gespürt und gesehen habe.  
Feanor nickt schließlich matt. "Ja, ich weiß... obwohl..." Er bricht ab, schüttelt kurz den Kopf, als wolle er einen unliebsamen Gedanken verscheuchen. "_Koishii_... darüber musst du dir klar sein... nun existiert auch ein Band zwischen dir und Norazul. Schau nicht so entsetzt", fügt er hinzu, als ich erschrocken die Augen aufreiße. "Er hat es dir nicht gesagt? Nein? Das ist typisch... Aber du hättest es dir denken können. Ein Teil von dir ist jetzt in ihm. Und Blut ist ein starkes Band."  
Mit zusammengepressten Lippen unterdrücke ich einen leisen Fluch. "Es waren doch nur ein paar Tropfen! Und ich _will_ kein Band zu ihm! Das ist doch etwas ganz anderes als zwischen... uns beiden."  
"Natürlich", bestätigt Feanor geduldig.  
"Er liest ohnehin schon immer meine Gedanken", zische ich ärgerlich. "Kann es noch schlimmer werden?"  
"Du wirst wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied bemerken. Aber Norazul schon. Er wird..."  
"Das will ich gar nicht wissen!", fauche ich, während Feanor mich zurück zum Schlaflager dirigiert und mich sanft zu Boden drückt. Alesia sieht auf und blickt mir mit ernstem Gesicht entgegen, während ihre zierlichen Finger müßige Schneisen durch Stephans Haar streicheln, der mit dem Kopf in ihrem Schoß eingeschlafen ist.  
"Warum", fragt Feanor, während er sich neben mir niederlässt, "hast du es dann getan?"  
Achselzuckend ziehe ich die Knie an, lege mein Kinn darauf und schließe die Augen. "Er brauchte Hilfe. Also habe ich geholfen."

Ob Feanor wohl auch Grenths Hilfe erbitten musste, um den Dämonengeist im Schattenreich besiegen zu können? Wann wird er wohl bereit sein, mir davon zu erzählen? Und wieder überlege ich, ob ich ihn bitten soll, mir die Beschwörung zu übersetzen, die ich vor ein paar Minuten gesprochen habe. Doch letztendlich verwerfe ich den Gedanken. Wenn es tatsächlich ein Risiko ist, die Worte außerhalb des Rituals zu wiederholen, so wie Norazul angedeutet hat, ist es vermutlich besser, die Angelegenheit einfach zu vergessen. Gibt es nicht ohnehin schon genug, worüber ich nachdenken muss? Einmal mehr wünsche ich mir nichts weiter als ein paar Tage Ruhe und Frieden, ohne dräuende Pflichten, um alles zu verarbeiten, was geschehen ist... und was ich getan habe. Aber ich werde _nicht_ darüber nachgrübeln, welchen Preis die Götter wohl von mir verlangen werden.


	79. Der Feuerring

**79. Der Feuerring**

"Sollen wir wirklich nicht mitkommen?" Shadow umarmt mich noch einmal zum Abschied, in ihren Augen stehen Zweifel. Auch die Mienen der anderen Klingekämpfer drücken eher Unverständnis aus. Aber wie sollen sie es auch begreifen... sie haben den Mursaat noch nicht im Kampf gegenübergestanden.  
Mit einer unmerklichen Drehung löse ich mich aus Shadows Umarmung - es ist einfach zu heiß dafür. Das dicke Futter meiner pelzverbrämten Rüstung allein bringt mich schon beinahe um.  
"Eure Rüstungen sind nicht imprägniert, Shadow", seufze ich zum wohl zweiunddreißigsten Mal, während hinter mir meine Freunde und Brechnar Eisenhammer mit seinen Zwergen mehr oder weniger geduldig warten. "Ein einziger Mursaat-Zauber, und ihr seid hinüber. Einfach so." Ich schnipse mit schweißfeuchten Fingern. "Wir haben es gesehen, in den Zittergipfeln. Wir müssen schon um unsere zwergischen Freunde fürchten", füge ich leise hinzu, so dass diese es nicht hören - sie würden es als Ehrabschneidung betrachten und wären tödlich beleidigt. "Ich möchte mir nicht auch noch Sorgen um euch machen müssen. Am besten steigt ihr wieder auf euer Schiff und segelt zurück nach Löwenstein."  
Shadow schnaubt unwillig und zieht eine Flunsch, versucht dann zu lächeln, aber es misslingt zu einer gekränkten Grimasse. Sie ist eingeschnappt, eindeutig. Wahrscheinlich vermutet sie, dass wir sie einfach für nicht gut genug halten.

"Seid ihr jetzt fertig mit eurem Geknutsche?", lässt sich Orion vernehmen, ungeduldig und hörbar gereizt.  
Über die Schulter werfe ich ihm einen zuckersüßen Blick zu. "Neidisch?"  
"Pah!" Seine blasse Braue schießt spöttisch in die Höhe. "Wohl kaum. Wer will dich schon..."  
"Ach, halt dein giftiges Schandmaul." Noch einmal drücke ich Shadows Hände und gebe ihr einen schwesterlichen Kuss auf die Wange, winke Olivio, Karaz, Kazar und Zraak ein letztes Mal zu. Gerade will ich mich an meinen Kameraden und den Zwergen vorbeidrängeln, damit wir den Abschied endlich hinter uns haben, da hält ein heiserer Ruf mich zurück.  
"Tari", bellt Norazul, und ich drehe mich um, bemerke zu meinem Erstaunen, dass der Albino hinter Shadow und den anderen Klingekämpfern stehengeblieben ist.  
"Was ist? Was steht Ihr da herum? Wir müssen los!" Mit unwirsch gekräuselter Stirn stapfe ich zurück zu ihm - weder mit meiner Laune noch mit meiner Geduld steht es zum Besten an diesem aschedurchwehten, unerträglich heißen Morgen.  
"Kommt mal mit. Feanor, du auch!" Ehe ich reagieren kann, packt Norazul mich mit stählernem Griff beim Handgelenk und zieht mich ein paar Meter weiter, weg von den anderen. Seine eiskalte Klaue gräbt sich in meine überhitzte Haut, und wer denkt, das wäre eine angenehme Abkühlung - nein. Ist es _nicht_.

"Was? Was ist?"  
"Hört zu", beginnt er rasselnd, nachdem auch Feanor zu uns getreten ist. Dann kommt für eine Weile nichts mehr, während Norazul auf das rotschimmernde Meer hinausblickt und meine Verwirrung weiter wächst.  
"Was _ist_?", hake ich erneut nach.  
"Ich kann Euch nicht weiter begleiten", röchelt der Nekromant schließlich, während er sich so sorgsam eine Strähne seines feinen, farblosen Haars hinter das Ohr schiebt, als handele es sich dabei um eine lebensnotwendige Tätigkeit.  
"_Wie bitte_? Warum nicht, bei allen Göttern?"  
Die harten Obsidianaugen, in denen sich die blutige Morgensonne spiegelt, bohren sich in meine, und ich empfange Bilder von ihm... beunruhigende Visionen aus wirbelnden, düsteren Farben und einer brüllenden Besorgnis, die mich innerlich erzittern lässt. Das Blutband... ich _will_ das nicht! Schnell blockiere ich die Eindrücke, so gut ich kann.  
"Ein dringender Ruf", erklärt er schließlich mit spröder Stimme. "Meine Anwesenheit in Cantha wird benötigt... das Schattentribunal tritt zusammen."  
"Das _was_...?"  
"Besser, Ihr wisst es nicht. Am besten vergesst Ihr, dass ich es erwähnt habe", winkt Norazul ab.  
"Und wie habt Ihr davon erfahren? So plötzlich? Ich habe keinen Botenvogel bemerkt..."  
"Über die Manasphäre. Gildenkrieger untereinander können sich so verständigen... und Verwandte, wenn sie es denn einmal gelernt haben. Und Blutsgebundene. Wie Ihr bemerkt habt."  
Ich weiche seinem bedeutungsschweren Blick aus, will gar nicht wissen, wozu _Blutsgebundene_ noch in der Lage sind.  
"Hat Großmeisterin Kuju dich gerufen?", mischt sich Feanor nun ein.  
"So ist es. Großmutter klang ziemlich... aufgeregt. Falls das bei ihr überhaupt möglich ist. Ich fahre mit Shadow und den anderen nach Löwenstein und von dort aus mit dem nächsten schnellen Kreuzer nach Cantha. Wenn alles glattgeht, bin ich in zwei oder drei Wochen in Kaineng", erklärt der Nekromant, und ich betrachte mit ewig neuer Faszination das Zufrieren und Abschmelzen der Stahlstacheln auf seiner Rüstung, ein ewiger Kreislauf, so wie Leben und Sterben, während sich in meinem Inneren ein winziger Funken Wut zu einem heißen Schwelbrand auswächst.  
"Verdammt!", platzt es schließlich aus mir heraus, und ich funkele ihn zornig an. "Wir sind ohnehin schon zu wenige! Kann Euer besch... verdammtes Tribunal nicht warten, bis wir verdammt noch mal Tyria vor den Mursaat gerettet haben? Ihr könnt uns doch jetzt nicht hängenlassen, verdammt!"  
"Ihr solltet nicht so viel fluchen, Tari. Das steht Euch nicht", tadelt Norazul milde, und seine schmalen, farblosen Lippen ziehen sich zurück, ein Zerrbild eines Lächelns, um uns einen Blick auf sein scharfgefeiltes Obsidiangebiss zu gestatten, in dem die winzigen Rubine funkeln wie sterbende Glühwürmchen.  
"Pah!", schnaube ich, doch er unterbricht mich sogleich, wobei er wieder meine Hände ergreift - beide dieses Mal, und ich habe das Gefühl, als müsse ich umgehend erfrieren.  
"Loslassen!", zische ich, doch er schert sich nicht darum.  
"Ich kann es nicht ändern, Tari. Bei den Göttern, ich wünschte... aber seid zuversichtlich. Ihr seid stark - ihr alle. Einer mehr oder weniger spielt keine Rolle. Ihr werdet es schaffen. Auch ohne mich. Und glaubt mir - wir sehen uns wieder."  
"Wie beruhigend!", schnappe ich. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine runtergehauen.  
"Ich weiß noch nicht, wo", sinniert der Albino weiter, als hätte er mich gar nicht gehört, "oder wann. Aber es wird geschehen. Ich kenne Euch aus vielen Leben, Tari. Und aus vielen Universen. Wir sind uns schon oft begegnet. Und dies ist nicht unser letztes Treffen."  
"Aus vielen... _Universen_...? Was redet Ihr da für ein Zeug!" Er will mich verwirren. Er will mich nur durcheinanderbringen, damit ich nicht irgend etwas nach ihm werfe. Oder ihm wieder meinen Tanto an die Kehle setze, so wie schon einmal, vor Urzeiten, am Signalfeuerposten.  
Doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Mit einem hattet Ihr recht - Ihr müsst gehen, denn Ihr habt es eilig. Lebt wohl, Tari. Habt Mut. Verzweifelt nicht... bei allem, was Euch noch bevorsteht. Ich weiß, Ihr werdet das Richtige tun. Und nun... lasst mich noch einen Moment mit Feanor allein. Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen."  
"Aber gern. Viel Spaß." Ich schüttele meine schweißverklebte Mähne so arrogant ich kann und stapfe von dannen, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Feanor bleibt zurück, und ich spüre seinen Blick - warm und sanft, und auch den des Albinos - bei aller Kälte seltsam sorgenvoll. Schnell schotte ich meinen Geist vor ihm ab. Keine nekromantischen Visionen mehr!

"Was war denn?", will Alesia wissen, als ich die anderen erreicht habe. Alle blicken mir neugierig entgegen, selbst die Zwerge.  
"Er kommt nicht mit. Norazul, meine ich. Und nein", ergänze ich hastig, ehe sie mit ihren Fragen auf mich einstürmen können, "ich habe keine Ahnung, warum. Ich weiß nur, dass er nach Cantha zurück muss. Weil das... äh... Schattentribunal tagt, was auch immer das ist, und offenbar nicht auf ihn verzichten kann. Mehr hat er mir auch nicht gesagt."  
"Wenn das wahr ist, dann ist das ein gewichtiger Grund", lässt sich Claude vernehmen, einer der seltenen Momente, da der stille Berufskollege des Albinos von sich aus das Wort ergreift.  
"Und was heißt _'wenn das wahr ist'_?", erkundigt sich Orion in seinem typisch mürrischen Tonfall.  
"Nun... niemand weiß, was das Schattentribunal wirklich ist", erklärt Claude. "Ich habe es immer für einen Mythos gehalten... etwas, mit dem man junge Nekromanten-Akolythen erschreckt. Und mir konnte noch niemand sagen, ob es wirklich existiert. Und wenn ja, was es eigentlich tut."  
"Tja, dann hast du deine goldene Gelegenheit verpasst", entgegne ich kratzig, "denn Norazul scheint es zu wissen, und du hast keine Zeit mehr, ihn zu fragen."  
"Warum so gehässig, Tari?" Der Blick aus Claudes silbrigweißen, pupillenlosen Augen drückt echtes Erstaunen aus. "Dann frage ich ihn eben, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen."  
"Da scheinst du dir ja _sehr_ sicher zu sein. Ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht darauf wetten." Und damit wende ich mich brüsk ab und stapfe davon, vorbei an Brechnar und seinen Zwergen, und lasse mich ächzend auf einen abgeflachten Felsen am Rand des Pfades fallen, um zu warten und zu schmollen. Chili sitzt neben mir und jammert kläglich ihrem Freund Dao hinterher. Sie hat Liebeskummer, armes Ding... ich könnte den verdammten Albino _umbringen_. Ja, das könnte ich. Mit Vergnügen.

~~~oOo~~~

Nach einer Ewigkeit des Wartens, die mir wie Stunden vorkommt, obwohl sich währenddessen die Sonne nur gerade soweit in den finsteren Himmel erhebt, dass die zackigen Felsgipfel sie aufzuspießen scheinen wie eine Gabel eine reife Aprikose, geht es endlich weiter. Feanor kommt, gefolgt von meinen Freunden - ohne Norazul - und den Zwergen. Ich öffne den Mund, um ihn über sein Gespräch mit Norazul auszuquetschen, aber er presst nur die Lippen zusammen, schüttelt unmerklich den Kopf. Seine Rechte lockert die Smaragdklinge in der Scheide, Metall klirrt gegen Metall, seltsam mißtönend in der stillen Luft. Eingeschnappt klappe ich den Mund wieder zu und winke Feanor mißmutig weiter, lasse alle an mir vorbei, damit ich bloß mit keinem reden muss. In straffem Tempo marschieren wir den einzigen Weg nach draußen entlang, über die schmale Brücke aus natürlich gewachsenem Fels hinweg. Sie überspannt den schlanken Arm des Ozeans, der die versteckte kleine Bucht mit dem Glutscheinlager vom Rest der Ostinsel trennt. Dahinter wartet ein enger Gang durch die Felsen auf uns, der uns ins Inselinnere führen wird. Zu den Hydras, den Phantomen und den Drydern und den Mursaat, und schließlich zu den letzten drei Ratsmitgliedern des Weißen Mantels, die sich angeblich irgendwo an der nördlichen Küste aufhalten.

"Komisch", sinniert Alesia später, während sie sich an meine Seite begibt. Vermutlich hält sie den Zeitpunkt für gekommen, mich aus dem Schmollwinkel herauszuzerren. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihn vermissen würde. Aber ich tue es. Du nicht? Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was er so Dringendes in Cantha..."  
Ich unterbreche sie mit einem mürrischen Schnauben. "Pah. Wir werden ihn nicht brauchen. Wir haben jede Menge Zwerge. Und wir haben _uns_."  
"Ja, aber trotzd..."  
"Du warst anscheinend schlauer als ich", wechsele ich abrupt das Thema und schenke ihr einen neidvollen Seitenblick, denn sie hat ihre eigene Pelzrüstung in Stephans großen Rucksack gestopft und wandelt in ihrem abgetragenen, aber herrlich luftigen Heilergewand aus ascalonischer Seide durch die erstickende Hitze.  
"Du tust, als ob das etwas Neues wäre", entgegnet sie schelmisch, aber hinter ihrem verschmitzten Lächeln klafft noch immer die Distanz, die wie ein Abgrund zwischen uns gähnt, seit ich Dagnar Steinhaupt getötet habe... nun ja. Nicht einfach getötet. _Zu Tode gequält_ trifft es eher. Ich straffe im Gehen die Schultern. _Er hatte es verdient_.  
"Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, als wir bei der Seherin waren? Du hättest mich ruhig daran erinnern können, dass es klug wäre, auch meine andere Rüstung imprägnieren zu lassen", maule ich und fächele mir mit der Hand Luft zu. Nicht, dass es etwas nützt. Bögen und Köcher hängen wie Bleigewichte über meinen Schultern und scheinen mich mit jedem Schritt förmlich in den Boden einsinken zu lassen.  
Alesia hebt die schmalen Schultern. "Konnte ich ahnen, dass du darauf nicht selber kommst? Du bist doch sonst auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen."  
"Danke, falls das ein verstecktes Kompliment war."  
"War es nicht." Sie lächelt in aller Liebenswürdigkeit, und ich grunze unwillig. Wozu rede ich überhaupt mit ihr? Das vergeudet nur Energie. Und die brauche ich, um überhaupt einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen zu können. Wie soll das erst werden, wenn wir kämpfen müssen? Noch dazu mit einem Mann weniger?

Götter, diese Hitze ist einfach unerträglich. Eigentlich hatte ich mich in den letzten anderthalb Tagen ganz gut an die Temperaturen gewöhnt, aber die warme Pelzrüstung droht mir nun doch den Rest zu geben. Migräne wummert in meinem Schädel, lässt Übelkeit in meiner Magengrube wachsen, und Schweiß klebt das weich gefütterte Leder eng an meinen Körper. Nur die arme Chili ist noch schlimmer dran - sie trottet mit hechelnder Zunge und gesenktem Kopf dahin, nur mehr ein armseliger Schatten ihrer selbst.  
Vorsichtig, immer auf der Hut, folgen wir dem steinigen Pfad, der sich durch die schroffen Felsenhügel schlängelt, die sich um uns herum erheben. Schlacke, hoch aufgeschichtete, erstarrte Lavaströme und scharfkantiger Basalt haben sie geschaffen, vielleicht schon vor Urzeiten. Wer weiß, wie alt diese Inselkette ist? In sanftem Winkel steigt das Gestein an, um sich dann urplötzlich aufzutürmen wie die bizarren Stelen eines unterweltlichen Tempels, und über allem schwelt die wolkenumwehte Glut des feurigen Sonnenballs. Weiter im Landesinneren ragen turmhohe Berge in den roten Himmel, und manche von ihnen haben Gesichter... gewaltige, aus dem Stein gehauene Schreckgestalten beobachten uns, grausam schmale Glutaugen starren uns entgegen, und darunter klaffen weit aufgerissene Münder, aus denen in trägen Strömen funkensprühende flüssige Lava blubbert und über lange, steingehauene Bärte gemächlich nach unten fließt. Meine Füße vergessen ihre Aufgabe - ich bleibe einfach stehen und schaue mit großen Augen, in denen die Hitze brennt, als brächte die Lava meine Tränen zum Kochen. Überall... überall sind sie, die Fratzen der Berge, und ich sehe es erst jetzt, da der Wind für einen Moment ein Loch in die Aschewolken fegt.

_"Shénqí..."_, stößt Feanor leise hervor. Er ist neben mir stehengeblieben, und ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt.  
"Das sind die _Giganten_", rumpelt Brechnar Eisenhammers tiefe Stimme. Ich blicke zu ihm hinunter, mustere ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Erstaunen - trotz des Schweißes, der ihm in Strömen über das Gesicht läuft, macht er einen bemerkenswert frischen Eindruck. Ebenso wie die anderen Zwerge, die neben und hinter uns unermüdlich voranmarschieren.  
"Die Giganten?", hakt Feanor nach.  
"Die Zwerge haben sie erschaffen. Vor hundert Jahrhunderten", berichtet König Jalis' Bruder. "Sie haben die Ebenbilder ihrer Kameraden in die Berge gehauen, die hier ihr Leben gelassen haben."  
"Gigantische_... Zwerge?_", wirft Orion belustigt ein, jede Silbe genüsslich auskostend. "Ihr müsst zugeben, das entbehrt nicht ganz der Komik."  
Wenn die Hitze doch bloß seine giftige Zunge verschmoren lassen würde! Alesia boxt ihn in die Rippen und zischt ihm etwas zu, bevor er etwas noch Dümmeres sagt.  
"Ihre Ebenbilder? Wohl eher ihre Albträume", mutmaße ich. "Seht euch diese tiefen Augenhöhlen an, und die Nasenlöcher... wie Totenschädel mit Bärten! Was... was haben sie hier denn gemacht?" Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum sich jemand freiwillig in diesem feurigen Niemandsland aufhalten sollte, in dem ich bisher nicht einen Baum und nicht einen Strauch gesehen habe - nicht einmal einen Grashalm.  
"Die Feuerinseln sind reich an wertvollen Erzen. Sie haben hier geschürft... und sind hier gestorben. Viele Jahrhunderte lang. Irgendwann war keiner mehr übrig, und irgendwann wollte keiner mehr hierher kommen. Wir Zwerge sind hart wie der Fels selbst, aber diese Inseln aus Feuersglut... mit der Zeit schmelzen sie selbst den härtesten Stein. Wir gehören in die Zittergipfel. In Schnee und Eis und in den Frostwind aus den Bergen."  
"Und dennoch seid Ihr hier." Ich eile hinter Brechnar her, der bereits weitergegangen ist. "Warum? Warum seid Ihr mitgekommen, Brechnar?", keuche ich, nachdem ich zu ihm aufgeschlossen habe. Schon die wenigen schnellen Schritte haben mir die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. "Ihr habt keine imprägnierten Rüstungen. Gegen die Zauber der Mursaat seid Ihr schutzlos!"  
Einige lange Augenblicke antwortet er nicht, schreitet stumm weiter kräftig aus. "Dennoch werden wir von Nutzen sein."  
"Das wollte ich nicht bezweifeln. Aber Ihr riskiert Euer Leben. Warum?"  
"Für die gerechte Sache. Ich tue... _wir_ tun, was notwendig ist. So wie Ihr auch." Brechnar bleibt abrupt stehen und packt meinen Arm, lässt die anderen an uns vorbeimarschieren, bis wir das Schlusslicht unseres kleinen Trupps bilden, und ich werfe ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu.  
"Eure Freunde verstehen Euch nicht. Verstehen nicht, warum Ihr getan habt, was Ihr getan habt, in der Feste Donnerkopf. Ist es nicht so? Nun...", setzt er hinzu, nachdem ich bedächtig genickt habe, "_ich_ verstehe es."  
Brechnar geht langsam weiter, und ich folge ihm. Scharfkantige Basaltkiesel knirschen unter meinen dünnen Sohlen und zerbröseln unter den eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln des Zwerges zu Staub, während ich mit wachsender Verwirrung darauf warte, dass er weiterspricht. Vor uns verschwinden unsere Freunde hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung. Feanor wendet sich zu mir um, seine Augen fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, und ich nicke unmerklich.  
Dann endlich fährt Brechnar fort. Schweißtropfen rinnen über seinen langen grauen Bart, im Glutlicht schimmernd wie Perlen aus rotem Bernstein, doch er kümmert sich nicht weiter darum.  
"Sie hieß Khazni", erklärt er schließlich mit einer Stimme, die so brüchig ist wie abgestorbene Fichtenzweige im Winter. "Meine Frau. Wir hatten zwei Kinder... prachtvolle Buben. Die Siedlung, in der wir lebten... in der Nähe der Grooble-Schlucht, wisst Ihr... war die erste, die Dagnar überfiel, nachdem er und seine Schmeißfliegen sich von Deldrimor losgesagt hatten. Sie ließen niemanden am Leben."  
Ein scharfer Stich des Mitgefühls durchfährt mich, und am liebsten hätte ich Brechnars eisenumhüllte Schulter gedrückt. "Das... das wusste ich nicht. Es tut mir so..."  
"Es ist lange her. Fünfzehn Jahre. Ich war fort damals... in Donnerkopf. Regierungsangelegenheiten wegen der drohenden Gefahr... ich habe es mir nie verziehen." Er räuspert sich. "Und seit jenem Tag hoffte ich, dass diesem _rash'tok_ endlich heimgezahlt würde, was er ihnen angetan hat... ihnen und mir. Dem ganzen Volk von Deldrimor. Aber es ist uns nie gelungen, ihn festzusetzen. Bis jetzt."  
"Ich... es tut mir leid. Ihr hättet es tun sollen. Dagnar töten, meine ich. Ich habe Euch etwas weggenommen." Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen, fühle das erste Mal in dieser Angelegenheit überhaupt so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn auch nicht aus Gründen, die Alesia gutgeheißen hätte. Oder Feanor.  
"Nein", knurrt Brechnar. Seine Schritte werden wieder länger, gleich werden wir zu den anderen aufgeschlossen haben. "Trotz all Eures Hasses habt Ihr genügend kaltes Blut bewahrt, um es richtig zu machen. Das hätte ich nicht gekonnt. Deshalb war es mir eine Freude, Euch zuzusehen."  
Ich nicke, und eine unbehagliche Pause entsteht, während derer das Blubbern der Lava in meinen Ohren brüllt und unsere Schritte unnatürlich laut klingen.  
"Dann... dann könnt Ihr doch jetzt ein neues... ein befreites Leben anfangen, Brechnar", beginne ich schließlich stockend, und ein Schwall diffuser Gefühle im Hinblick auf mein eigenes Schicksal spült über mein Herz hinweg, eine Welle von Hoffnung und Zweifel gleichermaßen.  
Brechnar blickt starr geradeaus. "Wir sind nicht wie Ihr, Tari Calenardhon. Nicht wie die Menschen. Wir binden uns nur ein einziges Mal. Für das ganze Leben. Und darüber hinaus. Für die Ewigkeit."  
"Wie die großen Bergadler", murmle ich, während die alten Schuldgefühle schmale Eisklingen in mein Herz bohren und eine dünne Drahtschlinge um meine Kehle schnüren.  
Brechnar nickt, wirft mir einen Blick voller Mitleid zu, als bedaure er mich, weil ich als Mensch derart tiefer Gefühle nicht fähig sein kann. "Das ist der Weg der Zwerge. Dass es nicht der Eure ist, das habe ich gesehen."  
Ich schlucke. Hart. "Ihr verachtet mich", bringe ich schließlich krächzend heraus und frage mich selbst, warum mir das so viel ausmacht.  
Doch der Zwerg schüttelt das graue Haupt. "Nein. Das ist nicht wahr. Das dürft Ihr nicht denken. Ich verstehe Euch nicht, aber ich respektiere, dass Ihr einen anderen Pfad zu gehen habt."  
"Und... Euer Pfad? Wohin wird er Euch führen, Brechnar? Wie wollt Ihr jemals wieder Zufriedenheit finden... oder Glück..., wenn..."  
"Mein Pfad?" Sein Lachen, kurz und rumpelnd, unterbricht mich. "Er bringt mich dorthin, wo er jeden von uns hinführt, der ein Leben in Ehre gelebt hat. Den einen früher, den anderen später. In die Ewige Schmiedehalle des Großen Zwerges. Dorthin, wo unsere Ahnen auf uns warten... und unsere Liebsten. Das müsst Ihr doch wissen, als Freundin von Deldrimor?"  
"J-ja... natürlich. Für uns sind es die Nebel... und darin die Halle der Helden, für die besten von uns, die den Respekt der Götter errungen haben. Aber..."  
Doch er schüttelt den Kopf, klopft mir erstaunlich sanft mit seiner großen Pranke auf den Rücken. "Lasst es gut sein. Macht Euch keine Gedanken deswegen. Ihr werdet Euren Weg gehen - und ich den meinen. Jeder auf seine Weise... bis zum bitteren Ende."  
Damit lässt er mich stehen, marschiert mit beschleunigtem Schritt voran zu seinen Kameraden, lässt mich grübelnd, mit enger Kehle und Tränen in den Augen zurück. _Bis zum bitteren Ende_- das waren Saidras letzte Worte gewesen, bevor sie sich den anstürmenden Mursaat entgegenstürzte, um uns zu retten. Ein übles, steinschweres Gefühl der Vorahnung überkommt mich - doch zum Glück bleibt mir nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken.

"Achtung! Passt auf!", ruft einer der Zwerge von der Spitze des Trupps, bevor seine Stimme sich in blubberndem Gurgeln verliert, und meine Unterhaltung mit Brechnar ist einstweilen vergessen. Um die vorspringende Felsnase, die uns den Blick auf die nächste Kurve versperrt, schwebt ein riesiges Krakenwesen, schmutzigweiß mit leicht violettem Schimmer, das mich stark an das Eidolon erinnert, dem die Seherin in den Zittergipfeln die Spektralessenz entnahm, mit der sie unsere Rüstungen imprägnierte. Der erste Schreck vergeht schnell, und ich haste in Schussweite, stolpere beinahe über die scharfkantigen großen Steine auf dem Pfad, packe meinen Sturmbogen. Ohne nachzudenken, setze ich die ersten Pfeile auf das Phantom ab - ja, es muss eins sein. So haben die Klinge-Krieger diese Ungeheuer beschrieben. Es stößt schrille Geräusche aus, die mir fast die Trommelfelle zerreissen, und seine Fangarme, so dick wie junge Birkenstämme, grabschen nach den Zwergen. Eilig weichen sie zurück, um dem Schicksal des Hammerkriegers zu entgehen, den das Vieh bereits erwischt hat. Dieser wehrt sich tapfer, windet sich in der Umklammerung des Fangarms und schwingt seine Waffe, kann aber nichts ausrichten. Magie bringt die Hitze in der Luft zum Summen und Vibrieren, als das Phantom seine urtümlichen Verhexungen auf alles verteilt, was sich in seiner Nähe bewegt, und wieder einmal verfluche ich die Tatsache, dass Tyria eine Welt ist, in der beinahe jedes Lebewesen über eine zumindest rudimentäre Art von Magie verfügt. Ein scharfes Fauchen durchschneidet die heiße Luft, als Stephan seine Runenklinge aus der Scheide reißt und brüllend nach vorn stürzt. Mit groben Hieben hackt er in den saugnapfbewährten Tentakel, bis das Untier den umklammerten Zwerg fallenlässt. Feanor indessen ruft blitzschnell drei Heilgeister herbei, bevor er unserem Freund mit hoch erhobener Smaragdklinge zur Hilfe eilt. Ich schreie ihm eine Warnung zu, aber es ist zu spät - ich kann sehen, wie die Verhexung ihn trifft und rücklings gegen die Felswand schmettert. Noch steht er, doch er knickt bereits in den Knien ein, das Gesicht verzerrt vor Pein. Oh Götter... mir wird flau im Magen, denn ich weiß genau, welche Schmerzen er gerade fühlt...  
"Alesia! Hilf ihm!", brülle ich mit überschlagender Stimme, und es gelingt mir, dabei weiterzuschießen und wenigstens einige der Zauber zu unterbrechen. Das Biest wirkt sie mit beinahe unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit, das muss man ihm lassen.  
Alesia antwortet nicht einmal, wirft mir nur einen missbilligenden Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu, während sie zu Feanor hastet, neben ihm niederkniet und mit einem einzigen Wort und einer knappen Bewegung ihres Heilstabs die Verhexung rückgängig macht. Seine Lippen bewegen sich, ein Dankeswort vermutlich, und schon springt er wieder auf, um den Kampf fortzusetzen - und keine Minute zu früh: während das Phantom unter den Hieben der Zwergenäxte und Stephans und Feanors Schwertern endlich zu einem riesigen, ekelhaft wabbeligen Haufen weißlichen Schleims zusammenfällt, lugen die scharfen, intelligenten Augen von neun gewaltigen Echsenköpfen um den Felsvorsprung - Hydras, und gleich drei auf einmal. Ich schreie erschrocken auf - die dreiköpfigen Reptilienmonster scheinen gut zu gedeihen auf der Lava der Feuerinseln, denn sie sind hier noch größer als in der Kristallwüste.

"Tari! Unterbrechen!", schreit Orion, erhebt sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen zwei Fuß hoch in die Luft, um seine Feuereinstimmung zu wirken und hernach einen dichten Regen aus glutspritzenden kleinen Meteoren auf die Ungeheuer hageln zu lassen.  
"Was denkst du, was ich hier mache!", brülle ich zurück, ohne die Hydras aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich weiß es noch aus der Wüste, welche Bewegungen ihre gefährlichsten Zauber ankündigen. Es ist schwierig, alle drei im Blick zu behalten und entsprechend zu agieren, und so vermag ich es nicht zu verhindern, dass eine der Echsen einen Feuersturm entfacht, der Rüstungen und Bärte jener Zwerge in Brand steckt, die das Pech haben, ganz vorn zu kämpfen. Auch Feanor und Stephan bekommen etwas ab - Alesia müht sich verzweifelt, mit ihren Heilzaubern die Funken zu ersticken und die Brandwunden zu heilen. Es stinkt nach Schwefel, nach angekohltem Leder und nach verbranntem Haar. Feanors grünschillernde Heilgeister sind längst im Feuer der Hydras zerplatzt. Er beschwört neue herbei, und mehrere Angriffsgeister noch dazu, zerrt sie allein mit der Kraft seines Willens durch den erhitzten Felsboden aus dem Schattenreich heraus. Einzig er, Stephan und Brechnar Eisenhammer kämpfen noch vorn und hindern die Riesenreptilien am Fortkommen.

"Jetzt reicht's!", höre ich Claude bellen, und der zierliche Nekromant prescht vor. Mit durchgedrückten Rücken, zwei Ellen weit über dem Boden schwebend, beschwört er das grünlich wabernde Abbild eines riesigen Totenschädels, schickt es mit einer herrischen Geste seines Stabes zu den feuerspeienden Riesenechsen. Kaum hat sich der grausige Schemen über die Reptilien gelegt, werden diese mit jeder versuchten Attacke deutlich schwächer, sie fauchen und spucken, doch endlich erstirbt ihr Feuer, und die vierzehn Fuß hohen Bestien brechen zusammen.

"Warum hast du diesen Zauber nicht sofort gewirkt? _Verdammt_, Claude! Und wie konnte das überhaupt geschehen? Wie konnten diese Biester uns so überraschen?", schnarrt Alesia und blickt anklagend in die Runde, vergisst für diesen Moment der Wut ihre eigene Erschöpfung, während wir anderen matt und triefend vor Schweiß am Boden kauern und zu ihr aufschauen wie kleine Kinder, die in Nachbars Garten beim Äpfelklauen erwischt wurden. Chili liegt platt auf der Seite, ihre mächtige Flanke pumpt wie ein Blasebalg, und ich greife nach ihrer dicken Pfote, drücke die fast fieberheißen Ballen. Lediglich Claude steht noch, doch auch er atmet schwer.  
"Weil er ungeheuer viel Kraft kostet, und ich beherrsche ihn noch nicht vollkommen... es ist eine Eliteverhexung, und Norazul hat sie mich erst gestern gelehrt. Man kann sie nicht allzuoft wirken. Ich wollte sie eigentlich für die Mursaat aufsparen."  
"Jemand muss vorausgehen und spähen", werfe ich ein, während ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn wische, bevor er Gelegenheit hat, in meine Augen zu tropfen. "Das darf nicht nochmal passieren... ich werde das tun."  
"Und ich begleite dich", erklärt Feanor. Seine Worte sind leise, aber in seinen Augen blitzt die eiserne Härte, die mir sagt, dass Widerspruch hier zwecklos ist - also belasse ich es bei einem müden Nicken.

~~~oOo~~~

Stunden später hat die tiefrote Sonnenkugel den Zenit bereits überschritten, und das Licht wird noch schlechter, als es ohnehin schon war. Feanor hält sich dicht hinter mir, ich kann seinen Atem hören, den süßen Moschushauch seines Schweißes riechen, und mir ist, als spürte ich sein Herz in meiner Kehle pochen. Dafür, dass ihm die Geschmeidigkeit eines geborenen Waldläufers fehlt, hält er sich nicht schlecht, aber ich fühle seine Erschöpfung, als wäre es meine eigene. Feanor... _Feanor_. Der Gedanke an seine Liebe zu mir ist so süß wie eine verbotene Frucht, und so schmerzhaft wie der Stich eines heimlichen Dolches. Was wird nur aus uns werden?

Hinter uns schlängeln sich die anderen so leise wie nur möglich durch schmale Pfade zwischen mannshohen schwarzen Felsbrocken hindurch, während Feanor und ich geduckt auf dem scharfkantigen oberen Kamm entlang huschen, immer dorthin, wo die Höhe den besten Überblick verspricht. Mein Atem schmerzt in meinen Lungen, vor Erschöpfung und wegen der Hitze in der Luft, und das leise Pfeifen, das mit jedem Luftholen in meiner Kehle kratzt, fängt allmählich an, mir Sorgen zu bereiten. Ich brauche eine Pause - Schlaf, eine geeiste Gurkensuppe und ein Bad in einem kühlen Teich voller Frühlingsblüten, überlege ich sehnsüchtig. Aber keine Zeit, keine Zeit... wir müssen vorankommen. Und so erklettere ich mit schmerzenden Muskeln den nächsten Felsen, der weit über die anderen hinausragt, lege den Arm um die schmale Stele aus erhitztem Stein, die aus seinem Gipfelplateau emporwächst, klammere mich fest. Hier oben ist nur für einen Platz, und so wartet Feanor notgedrungen am Fuß der Felssäule, während ich mit brennenden Augen über die trostlose Ebene stiere, die sich vor meinen Blicken auftut.

Gurgelnde Lavabächlein überziehen den zerfurchten Felsboden wie dicke knotige Adern die Hand eines Greises. Und noch immer kein Baum und kein Strauch. Kein Leben, abgesehen von den Hydras, die in kleinen Grüppchen in der Ferne dahinziehen. Man erkennt sie kaum vor dem zerklüfteten Gebirgszug, der sich im Inselinneren erhebt wie ein gezackter Schatten aus tiefer Nacht. Nur, wenn sie sich eins der gelegentlichen Scharmützel mit den Phantomen und den riesigen Dryder-Spinnentieren liefern, geben sie überhaupt ihre Position preis. Dann zerreißen schrille Schreie von animalischer Wut und Schmerz die unbewegte Luft, explodierende Glutbälle erblühen wie Feuerblumen, während die solcherart angegriffenen Gegner die dreiköpfigen Echsen in erstickende, purpurn oder giftgrün leuchtende Schlieren einhüllen. Wunderbar - sollen sie sich doch gegenseitig massakrieren, die verdammten Biester.

Ich stoße müde die Luft aus und wende den Blick zur Seite - dort unten, gar nicht mehr weit entfernt, liegt der felsige Strand, und dahinter, wie eine ungeheure Scheibe aus poliertem Obsidian, das unbewegte Meer. Wir haben die nordwestliche Küste fast erreicht, und kein Lüftchen geht. Stirnrunzelnd präge ich mir die Landschaft ein, berechne die Deckung, die uns die vereinzelten Felsgrüppchen bieten werden, die Entfernung zu den nächsten Gegnern und zu unserem Ziel. Ein Marsch von zwei Stunden vielleicht. Drei, wenn wir _sehr_vorsichtig sind. Dort, weit, weit hinten, ganz im Norden, noch verhüllt von den Ascheschwaden, die über die Ebene treiben, wird sich ein Anleger befinden, so haben die drei Klinge-Späher es beschrieben. Im Schutze einer Felsenbucht. Mit einem Schiff davor. Und auf dem Schiff die drei letzten Hohen Ratsmitglieder des Weißen Mantels, deren Exekution unsere erstes Ziel hier auf den Feuerinseln darstellt. Mit denen dürften wir leicht fertigwerden, trotz des erschöpfenden langen Marsches. Sollte allerdings eine Mursaat-Eskorte dabei sein, werden wir vor dem Kampf rasten müssen.

Meine Knie knicken ein, als ich von der Felssäule hinunterspringe und ungeschickt lande. Feanor hält mich fest, ehe ich lang hinschlage, und ich fluche zischend über die verhasste Schwäche in meinen Gliedmaßen.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Seine Stimme klingt besorgt, und ich frage mich, was für ein Gefühl es für ihn sein mag, sich um jemanden zu sorgen, jemanden zu _lieben_, der so furchtbare Dinge tun kann, wie ich sie mit Dagnar getan habe.  
Ich wische die nutzlosen Gedanken beiseite und blicke in Feanors müdes Gesicht. Unwillkürlich hebe ich die Hand, streichle sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über seine Wange, ziehe eine helle Spur in die fleckige Schicht aus Schweiß, Asche und Echsenblut. Zwei steile Falten haben sich zwischen seine Brauen gegraben, seit wir Donnerkopf verlassen haben. Ich zeichne ihre Linien nach, frage mich, ob sie jemals wieder völlig verschwinden werden.  
"Mir geht's gut", erkläre ich schließlich. Meine Stimme sollte fest und zuversichtlich klingen, doch ich bringe nur ein Krächzen heraus. "Wenn wir uns in Ufernähe halten und wenig Krach machen, sollte alles glattgehen... der Weg den Strand entlang ist länger, aber nicht so gefährlich wie der quer über die Ebene. Da tummeln sich die Monster, ich habe sie gesehen... da würden wir kämpfen müssen. Und der Lärm würde _noch_ mehr Viecher anlocken, und so weiter und so fort... verst..." Ich breche ab, weil die lange Rede meinen Hals trocken gemacht hat. Hustend greife ich nach der Wasserflasche an meinem Gürtel, nehme einen tiefen Schluck der warmen, schwefeligen Brühe.  
"Ja", entgegnet Feanor, der mich noch immer sorgenvoll betrachtet. "Du wartest hier. Ich gehe zurück und sage den anderen Bescheid... _koishii_."  
Er wendet sich abrupt ab und trabt davon, ohne mich noch einmal zu berühren. Doch der sanfte, exotische Klang des Kosenamens streichelt mich inwendig, als ich wieder auf den Felsen klettere, um die Gegend im Auge zu behalten. Vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut...

~~~oOo~~~

"Seid bloß leise, sonst hören sie uns noch", flüstere ich meinen Freunden zu, die sich neben mir auf dem erhöhten Felsplateau auf den Bauch fallen lassen, um das absurde Bild zu betrachten, das sich unter uns bietet: Kaum dreißig Fuß entfernt, im letzten blutigen Schimmer des Tageslichts sitzen die drei Ratsmitglieder des Weißen Mantels auf wackeligen Schemeln um ein flaches Tischchen herum, trinken aus Zinnbechern und diskutieren lebhaft und gestenreich, so als handele es sich um ein Picknick unter lang getrennten Freunden. Alle drei scheinen Magier zu sein, ein Nahkämpfer oder ein Bogenschütze ist nicht dabei, und ihre albernen weißen Roben mit den hohen Goldkragen leuchten feurig überhaucht in der Abendglut. Hinter ihnen, an einem brüchigen Landungssteg aus teilweise geborstenen und zersplitterten Holzplanken, schaukelt ein Zweimaster im aufkommenden Wind. Die Segel sind eingeholt und fest verzurrt worden, und an Deck des vielleicht fünfundvierzig Fuß langen Schoners drückt sich ein schmalschulteriger Mann in abgerissener Kleidung herum - vermutlich der Kapitän. Sonst ist weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Dünnlinige Tätowierungen auf dem ausgemergelten Gesicht weisen den Mann als Krytaner aus - hat man ihn gezwungen, den Unterdrückern seines Volkes zu helfen? Oder hat er sich bestechen lassen? Nun, das werden wir herausfinden, denke ich grimmig, während ich meine Finger in Chilis schmutzverklebtes Nackenfell versenke und vergeblich versuche, die Unterhaltung der Weißmäntel zu verstehen.

"Und wenn schon", raunt Stephan derweil als Antwort auf meinen Einwurf. "Was sollen die denn machen? Sie sind drei, und wir sind sechs. Oder dreißig, wenn man die Zwerge mitrechnet. Ihre Mursaat-Freunde haben sie ja wohl zu Hause gelassen."  
"Ich weiß. Kein fairer Kampf..."  
"Hört hört. Es spricht die Expertin für moralisch einwandfreies Handeln", unterbricht mich Alesia. Der beißende Spott in ihrer Stimme ist kaum zu ertragen.  
"Hör auf damit", zische ich und wende den Blick von drei ahnungslosen Weißmänteln ab, um Alesia ärgerlich anzufunkeln. "Es _war_ ein fairer Kampf gegen Dagnar. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was _er_ am Frosttor getan hat. Eine gegen einen, ohne Tricks. Und die Bessere hat gewonnen. Wenn du damit nicht klarkommst, dann ist das _dein_ Problem..."  
"Schluss jetzt - ich kann's nicht mehr hören. Bleibt mal beim Thema. Also, ich kann die drei auch alleine erledigen", wispert Stephan, dem es kaum gelingt, die Lautstärke seiner Stimme niedrig zu halten. "Das wäre dann doch fair. Oder nicht?"  
"Oder ich kann sie einfach von hier oben erschießen. Das geht so schnell, dass sie nicht einmal merken werden, was ihnen geschieht", schlage ich vor und angele vorsorglich nach meinen vergifteten Pfeilen.  
"_Koishii_..." Feanor hat sich hinter mich gehockt, und ich drehe mich zu ihm um. "Eine Hinrichtung aus dem Hinterhalt? Was willst du noch alles auf deine Seele laden?"  
Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Mandelaugen hält mich fest, scheint in meine Seele einzudringen, und mein Herz springt mit einem Satz in meinen Hals. "Wir _müssen_ sie auslöschen, Feanor. Es ist notwendig", krächze ich. "Deshalb sind wir hier."  
"Ich weiß. Aber nicht _so_..."  
"Tu nicht so, als wäre dir das fremd. Erinnere dich an unsere Weißmantel-Bewacher in den Zittergipfeln. Wie hießen sie gleich - Ritter Caron und Ritter Prem? Die haben ihr Verderben auch nicht kommen sehen. Einen davon hat Stephan geköpft, und den anderen du, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."  
Feanor zieht die Brauen zusammen, seine Augen werden schmal. "Das war etwas völlig anderes."  
Allmählich werde ich wirklich ungehalten. "Ach ja? Und wieso..."  
Stephan unterbricht mich, indem er einfach aufsteht und sein Schwert in der Halterung des Waffengurtes zurechtrückt. "Also ich geh dann mal. Vielleicht seid ihr euch ja einig, bis ich da unten fertig bin."  
"Oh verdammt... los, hinterher!", haucht Alesia erschrocken, während Stephan den Hang hinunter stapft und in einem leisen Regen aus losen Basaltkieseln auf die Weißmäntel zumarschiert.  
"Ach komm", mischt sich Orion ein. "Du weißt, dass er's kann, also lass ihm den Spaß. Pass einfach auf ihn auf, ja? Heil ihn, wenn's nötig ist. Und wenn was schief geht, können wir immer noch eingreifen."  
Während ich mit Feanor, Claude und Orion hinter Alesia herschleiche, die sich hastig in die Reichweite begibt, die sie für ihre Heilzauber benötigt, und wir uns schließlich hinter einen großen Felsen ducken, baut Stephan sich breitbeinig vor den Weißmänteln auf, die so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft sind, dass sie ihn gar nicht bemerken. Vermutlich prahlen sie mit ihren vergangenen Heldentaten, überbieten sich gegenseitig mit den Grausamkeiten, die sie an ihrem eigenen Volk begangen haben. Meine Zähne blecken sich ohne mein Zutun, wie bei einem Wolf, der seine Beute in Reichweite weiß.

"He", blafft Stephan schließlich, nachdem er sich fortwährend ignoriert sieht, und stemmt beide Fäuste in die breite Taille. "Ihr habt Besuch!"  
Die Wirkung auf die drei Mantelritter ist erstaunlich, und beinahe hätte ich gekichert. Sie springen auf, als wäre plötzlich ein Wespenschwarm über sie hergefallen. Einer lässt seinen Becher fallen, der scheppernd über die Kante des Tischchens hüpft, das sein Kamerad umgestoßen hat. Der zweite richtet seinen mondsteinbesetzten Einhandstab auf Stephan, während die beiden anderen unter den umgestürzten Möbelstücken noch nach ihren Waffen suchen.  
"Bei den Unsichtbaren - wie kommt Ihr hierher? Wer seid Ihr?", ruft der größte von ihnen, der mit dem Einhandstab, mit dem er nun drohend herumzufuchteln beginnt.  
"Ich", erklärt Stephan und reißt seine Runenklinge so schnell aus der Scheide, dass das Auge nicht zu folgen vermag, "komme zu Fuß. Und ich bin Euer Verderben!"  
Und mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die niemand, der ihn nicht kennt, diesem ungeschlachten, schweren Krieger zutrauen würde, stürzt Stephan vor. Er stößt ein markerschütterndes Kriegsgeschrei aus, und der allerletzte Sonnenstrahl des Tages spiegelt sich auf der Runenklinge, lässt sie rot aufglänzen, so als käme sie geradewegs aus dem Schmiedefeuer. Noch ehe der vorderste Weißmantel einen Zauber wirken kann, fliegt seine Hand samt Stab davon. Brüllend stürzt er in die Knie, und Stephan stößt das Schwert senkrecht von oben in sein Genick. Das Knirschen von Metall auf Knochen schneidet durch die Abendhitze, und jetzt endlich erwachen die beiden Kumpane des Mantel-Ratsherrn zum Leben. Beide heben ihre Stäbe, mondsteinbesetzt wie auch der des ersten - scheint wohl das Standardmodell für hochrangige Weißmäntel zu sein, überlege ich, während ich mit dem Bogen im Anschlag den Kampf gespannt verfolge. Stephans Schwert wirbelt so schnell, dass die rot erleuchtete Klinge glühende Schlieren durch die zunehmende Dämmerung zieht, unterbricht damit die Zauber der beiden Magier, schlägt dem einen schließlich den Stab aus der Hand. Der andere lässt seinen freiwillig fallen und ergreift mit entsetztem Gesicht die Flucht.  
"Chili - schnapp ihn dir", raune ich meiner Pirscherin zu, und die gewaltigen Muskeln unter ihrem schmutzverkrusteten Fell spannen sich. Mit einem kurzen, kraftvollen Satz verlässt sie unser Versteck, streckt sich, sobald sie freies Gelände erreicht, zu immer längeren Sprüngen. Es braucht nur wenige Augenblicke, bis sie den Weißmantel erreicht, auf leisen, leisen Pfoten, so dass er sein Ende nicht einmal kommen hört. Mit sechs Zentnern Katze im Nacken stürzt der Weißmantel lang auf den Bauch. Wir hören keine Schreie, nur Chilis Fauchen und Grollen, untermalt vom Summen der Magie und den hektisch gebellten Zaubern, mit denen der dritte Gegner nun Stephan traktiert - dann hat Chili ihre Arbeit getan. Der Mantelritter liegt still.

Der letzte verbliebene Weißmantel hat unterdessen seinen Stab wieder aufgehoben und eine Art Tanz mit Stephan begonnen - immer wieder taucht er unter dem fauchenden Schwert hindurch und wirkt er seine Sprüche auf den Krieger, der daraufhin kurzfristig seine Angriffe einstellen und den weiter auf ihn niederprasselnden Zaubern ausweichen muss, bis Alesia die Verhexung wieder entfernt hat. Mesmer-Magie... tödlich, wenn der Wirker sie beherrscht, und das scheint hier der Fall zu sein. Ob Stephan ohne Alesias Hilfe gegen den Hexer bestanden hätte?  
"Wir sollten eingreifen", murmelt Orion. "Sonst dauert das ewig!"  
Doch Feanor, der zwischen Orion und mir hockt, schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Nein. Der Weißmantel wird bald kein Mana mehr haben. Ein Mesmer verfügt nicht über den unerschöpflichen Energievorrat eines Elementarmagiers."

Und Feanor behält recht. Der Mantel-Mesmer wirkt seine Zauber mit sichtlich wachsender Erschöpfung, und schließlich duckt er sich nur noch knapp unter einem von Stephans gewaltigen Schwerthieben hindurch, wirbelt herum, poltert über den Landungssteg und das Deck des schwankenden Segelschiffes, vorbei an dem zerlumpten Kapitän, der ihm erstaunt hinterherblickt, und hechtet über die Reling ins Meer. Blutgeruch liegt schwer in der Luft, als wir aufspringen und zum Strand rennen, um dem Weißmantel mit den Augen zu folgen. In der rötlichen Finsternis der hereinbrechenden Nacht, die sich auf der leicht bewegten See spiegelt, wird die Silhouette des unbehelmten Kopfes nur ganz allmählich kleiner - um dann so plötzlich zu verschwinden, als hätte irgend etwas ihn in die Tiefe gezogen. Mag sein, dass genau das tatsächlich passiert ist.  
"Gibt's hier Haie?", keucht Stephan, dessen rasselnder Atem von den Anstrengungen des Kampfes kündet.  
"Würde mich nicht wundern. Auf der Herreise haben wir riesige, helle Schemen gesehen, die in den Fluten spielten und das Schiff umkreisten", antwortet eine fremde Stimme, und wir fahren herum - hinter uns steht der Kapitän des Seglers, eingekreist von Brechnar und seinen Männern, und hebt defensiv die Hände, als wir unsere Waffen auf ihn richten.  
"Und Ihr? Wer seid Ihr?", kläfft Stephan herrisch und bringt die Spitze der Runenklinge in gefährliche Nähe des Kapitänskinns.  
"Nicht! Bitte! Ich bin Kapitän Grumby", haspelt der Krytaner und lässt sich auf ein Knie nieder. "Tut mir nichts, bitte!"  
"Ihr habt die Weißmäntel hierher gebracht? Wieviel haben sie Euch dafür bezahlt?" Orions Stimme ist kalt wie Eis.  
"B-bitte... tut mir nichts! Ja, ich habe das Gold genommen, das sie mir gezahlt haben, damit ich die Klappe halte und mein Boot hier vertäut lasse, bis sie mir etwas anderes befehlen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, wahrhaftig nicht! Wer seid Ihr überhaupt?"  
"Wir arbeiten für die Rebellion - und Ihr seid ein Verräter", zischt Orion. "Und ich bin sicher, Ihr habt genug Fantasie, um Euch auszumalen, was wir mit solchen Kakerlaken wie Euch machen - oder soll ich nachhelfen?"  
Der Krytaner ringt die mageren Hände. "Ich habe Frau und Kinder in Löwenstein... was hätten sie ihnen angetan, wenn ich nicht gehorcht hätte? Was hätte ich denn _tun_ sollen? Glaubt Ihr, ich hätte das freiwillig gemacht? Für _die_?"  
Ich kann mir nicht helfen - das dürre Männlein tut mir leid, wie es da auf den schmutzigen Decksplanken hockt und seine flehenden Blicke zwischen uns hin und her huschen lässt. "Wenn das wahr ist", antworte ich und drücke Orions erhobenen Arm samt Zauberstab nach unten, "dann habt Ihr Gelegenheit, es wieder gutzumachen. Setzt uns über auf die Nordinsel. Sucht eine Anlegebucht, lasst uns von Bord und wartet, bis wir zurückkommen."  
"N-nein! Das könnte ich nicht! Sie würden mein Haus niederbrennen und meine Familie verschleppen und meinen Geist in eine ihrer bösen Statuen stopfen!"  
"Helft uns", sagt Alesia in mitfühlendem Ton, der aber dennoch keinen Widerspruch duldet, "und wir sorgen dafür, dass Euch und den Euren nichts geschieht. Wir sind hier, um den Unsichtbaren Göttern den Garaus zu machen. Und damit auch dem Weißen Mantel."  
"Ach... ach so. Wirklich? Nun... gut." Der Kapitän erhebt sich, schaut sich vorsichtig um, blickt in die entschlossenen Gesichter grimmiger Zwerge und Menschen. "Vielleicht könnt Ihr das tatsächlich... immerhin hat nur einer von Euch eben drei von denen besiegt. Ich... bin einverstanden. Ich helfe Euch. Ich bring' Euch rüber, und Ihr befreit uns von den Weißmänteln. Ein für allemal. Ja? Gut?"  
"Prima", meint Stephan, und seine Runenklinge gleitet mit einem schabenden Geräusch zurück in die Scheide. "Ich mach das Boot los. Und dann helf ich Euch mit den Segeln."  
Doch Kapitän Grumby schüttelt den Kopf. "Es ist zwar nicht weit zur Nordinsel - zwei oder drei Stunden vielleicht -, aber der Wind steht ungünstig. Auflandig, wenn Ihr versteht."  
"Natürlich verstehe ich. Aber Ihr könntet kreuzen", werfe ich ein.  
"Ah, ich sehe, Ihr versteht etwas von der Seefahrt." Grumby schenkt mir ein anerkennendes Grinsen, das eine breite Lücke zwischen den Vorderzähnen enthüllt.  
"Nicht viel. Meine Erfahrungen beschränken sich hauptsächlich auf Ruderboote. Und auf dem offenen Meer bin ich überhaupt noch nie gesegelt."  
"Ihr könnt mir trotzdem zur Hand gehen, wenn Ihr Lust habt - was gibt es Schöneres, als pralle Segel im salzigen Wind knattern zu hören! Aber erst morgen, besser ist's. Natürlich können wir kreuzen, wenn's sein muss. Die _Seestern_ist ein prima Schiff, doch ihr Wendewinkel ist nicht der Günstigste, bei aller Liebe. Außerdem ist's nicht nur der auflandige Wind... hier gibt's gefährliche Untiefen, überall ragen scharfkantige Klippen aus dem Wasser, die würden uns aufschlitzen wie ein Schwein beim Metzger. Ich hab' zwar gute Seekarten, selbst von dieser götterverfluchten Gegend, aber in der Nacht ist's trotzdem zu gefährlich. Warten wir bis morgen früh. Dann ist's wenigstens ein bisschen heller, und mit Glück dreht bis dahin der Wind. Habt Ihr Vorräte? Die könntet Ihr schon mal an Bord bringen. Die Weißmäntel haben auch einiges hiergelassen. Verhungern werdet Ihr jedenfalls nicht", beendet der Krytaner seine lange Rede mit einem rostigen Lachen.

~~~oOo~~~

"Hier. Du musst etwas trinken. Und etwas essen."  
Ich öffne träge ein Auge, beobachte, wie Feanor sich neben mir niederlässt und ein Holzbrett mit Brot, schrumpeligen Äpfeln und Käse zwischen uns stellt, gefolgt von einem großen Zinnkrug, der vermutlich aus Weißmantel-Beständen stammt. Unwillkürlich rümpfe ich die Nase ob des scharfen Geruchs, den der Käse verströmt. Die Lust, mich überhaupt zu bewegen, hat mich vollständig verlassen, seit ich hier auf dem erhöhten Vorderdeck liege und dem Wind und den kleinen Wellen lausche, die gegen den Schiffsrumpf klatschen. Weil außer mir - zumindest bis eben gerade - niemand hier ist, habe ich mich aus dem durchgeschwitzten Pelz meiner Rüstung geschält und genieße, nur in meine knappe Unterkleidung gehüllt, die leichte Brise, die über meine erhitzte Haut streicht und meinen Schweiß trocknet, weich und kühl und zärtlich wie ein Liebhaber. Wie aus weiter Ferne höre ich die anderen schwätzen, unten auf dem Hauptdeck, wo sie sich verdientermaßen an den Mantel-Vorräten gütlich tun.

"Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?" Feanor hält mir den Becher unter die Nase, und ich schnüffele misstrauisch an der dunklen Flüssigkeit, die darin dümpelt. Kleine Schaumflöckchen schwimmen auf der Oberfläche herum wie Schwäne auf einem nächtlichen Teich.  
"Das ist... Bier...? Lieber nicht. Davon krieg' ich nur Kopfweh." Sanft schiebe ich Feanors Hand samt Becher beiseite, greife mir aber immerhin einen der Äpfel und beiße hinein. Süßer Saft rinnt meine trockene Kehle hinab, lindert den Durst. Was für eine herrliche Abwechslung zu dem schwefeligen Zeug aus den Quellen der Feuerinseln!  
"Und warum ich nicht bei den anderen bin", erkläre ich, nachdem ich die Hälfte des Apfels hinuntergeschlungen habe, "nun... hier ist es am kühlsten. Der Wind kann ungehindert über mich hinwegstreichen, während ich hier liege. Und... und weil es mir guttut, allein zu sein. Ab und zu ein bisschen Einsamkeit entspannt mich..."  
"... und gibt dir Zeit zum Grübeln. Nicht wahr? Soll ich wieder gehen?" Feanor nimmt einen Schluck aus dem Zinnbecher, hält dabei seinen Blick jedoch unverwandt auf mich gerichtet.  
"Nein... natürlich nicht. Bleib hier. Wenn du magst. Ich... ich würde mich freuen... das weißt du doch! Wieso fragst du sowas?" Ich schenke ihm einen verwirrten Blick, und Chili, die lang ausgestreckt hinter mir liegt und tief schläft, knurrt im Traum und verpasst mir einen kräftigen Tritt mit beiden Hinterpfoten.  
Feanor sagt nichts, ächzt nur leise, als ob ihm jeder Knochen wehtäte, während er sich auf den Rücken legt, nachdem er seine Lederweste und die schweren Ritualistenketten abgelegt hat. Er verschränkt die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schließt müde die Augen. Mein Blick liebkost seinen muskelbepackten Oberkörper, die dunklen Brustwarzen, folgt den Schlangenlinien seiner Tätowierungen, und trotz meiner eigenen Erschöpfung fühle ich, wie der Funke des Begehrens in mir aufglimmt und mein Blut zum Pochen bringt. Unwillkürlich hebe ich die Hand und streichle seinen Ellbogen, seinen Oberarm, seine Achselhöhle... er öffnet die Augen, versenkt seinen warmen Blick in meinem.  
"Wir sind nicht allein, Tari. Jeden Moment kann jemand hier heraufkommen", sagt er leise, doch er lächelt dabei, dieses winzige, unmerkliche Lächeln, so typisch für ihn.  
"Leider." Mit einem Stich des Bedauerns ziehe ich meine Hand zurück, lasse mich auf den Rücken fallen und krampfe die Finger ineinander, versuche, den Funken in mir zu ersticken, während ich das rote Glotzen des Blutmondes erwidere, der auf uns niederstarrt. Plötzlich wünsche ich mir nichts so sehr, als allein mit ihm zu sein, irgendwo, wo uns niemand stören kann, endlich mit ihm zusammenzusein...  
"Feanor", krächze ich, ohne ihn anzusehen, bemüht, mich abzulenken.  
"Hm?"  
"Erzähl mir... was weißt du über das Schattentribunal? Und was hat Norazul damit zu tun?"  
Ich höre, wie Feanor leise seufzt. "Ich weiß selbst nicht viel darüber. Was nicht verwundert, schließlich ist es eine Geheimorganisation, über die auch niemand etwas wissen soll, der ihr nicht angehört."  
"Und Norazul... ist dort Mitglied?"  
"Bisher war er es nicht. Nun haben sie ihn gerufen, und er hat sich entschlossen, dem Ruf zu folgen. Das bedeutet unter anderem, dass er seine Gilde verlassen muss... um dem Pfad der Finsternis zu folgen."  
Ruckartig setze ich mich auf, betrachte meinen Liebsten mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Dem Pfad der Finsternis? Was _ist_ das für ein Verein?"  
Feanors Augen öffnen sich, einen Spalt nur. Dichte Wimpern werfen kranzförmige Schatten auf seine Wangenknochen. "Ich kenne nur die Gerüchte... dunkles Geflüster unter den Meistern und Großmeistern des Klosters. Und ich weiß, dass Norazuls Großmutter, die Großmeisterin Kuju, eine hohe Position dort innehat... und Panaku... er ist Assassinenausbilder im Kloster, weißt du... er ist einer ihrer Vollstrecker. Damit hat er sich einmal gebrüstet, woraufhin er für eine Weile verschwand - niemand weiß wohin. Aber als er zurückkehrte, war er... verändert. Wortkarger und noch finsterer als zuvor. Und er hatte Narben, frische Narben, wo zuvor noch keine gewesen waren. Sie müssen ihren Wunsch nach seiner Verschwiegenheit wohl recht... nachhaltig durchgesetzt haben."  
Meine Augenbrauen schießen in die Höhe, und ich atme langsam zwischen gespitzten Lippen die Luft aus. "Oh. Klingt ja entzückend. Aber was _tun_ sie?"  
"Gerüchte besagen... wie gesagt, es ist nur Gerede, und ich weiß nicht, was dran ist, aber bestimmte Vorkommnisse deuten unmissverständlich darauf hin..., dass sie gewisse... Subjekte... in den höchsten Kreisen ausschalten. Im Hochadel, in den Ministerien... Korrupte Beamte, Mörder, Schwerverbrecher, denen aufgrund der canthanischen Regierungsstrukturen mit legalen Mitteln nicht beizukommen ist. Bis hinein in die kaiserliche Familie."  
"Was? Und der Kaiser... der _duldet_ das?"  
Feanor schnaubt leise und lächelt schief. "Nicht nur das. Es wird gemunkelt, dass er selbst dazugehört."  
"Euer Kaiser selbst...?" Ich stoße einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Aber eigentlich ist es doch nur richtig, was sie tun. Warum wird so ein Geheimnis darum gemacht? Und warum klingt alles, was du darüber sagst, so... negativ? Warum ist es ein 'Pfad der Finsternis', wenn sie doch nur der Gerechtigkeit dienen?"  
Feanor setzt sich auf, hebt die Arme und schiebt seine dichte lange Mähne in den Nacken, lässt mich das Spiel seiner Muskeln betrachten, und ich beiße mir hart auf die Lippen, um nicht schon wieder gedanklich abzuschweifen. Dann neigt er den Kopf, blickt mich an. Leider behält er seine Hände bei sich. "Es ist nicht das, _was_ sie tun", antwortet er schließlich. "Sondern _wie_. Die Schauplätze ihrer... _Gerechtigkeit_... gleichen Schlachthäusern. Oftmals hinterlassen sie ihre Opfer mit deutlichen Folterspuren. Oder sogar zerstückelt, schwimmend in ihrem eigenen Blut. Von manchen waren nur noch abgenagte Knochen übrig, als ob ein Rudel wilder Tiere über sie hergefallen sei."  
"Aber vielleicht war es ja auch so?"  
Er schüttelt leicht den Kopf, so dass sich feine Haarsträhnchen wieder an seine Wangen kleben, während er ernst meinen Blick erwidert. "Nein. Ausgeschlossen. Vielmehr sagt man, ihnen sei jedes Mittel recht, jede Form von Gewalt wird willkommen geheißen, solange sie sich gegen Verbrecher richtet. Außerdem sollen einige ihrer Vollstrecker gewisse... abartige Neigungen haben. Jedenfalls wird das behauptet, und das ist auch der Eindruck, den sie hinterlassen. Ich habe Norazul danach gefragt. Er hat es zwar nicht bestätigt, aber auch nicht bestritten."  
Trotz der Hitze läuft mir ein kalter Schauder das Rückgrat hinunter, prickelt wie Eiswasser meine Wirbelsäule entlang. Ich fühle, wie sich meine Nackenhärchen sträuben und Gänsehaut meinen ganzen Körper überzieht, als ich daran denke, wie sehr der Albino es genossen hat, Dagnar Steinhaupts Seele zu zerfetzen... und wie sehr _ich_ es zuvor genossen hatte, dieses sadistische Schwein langsam zu töten.  
"In jedem von uns lauert auch der Schatten der Finsternis, Tari", sagt Feanor kaum hörbar, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. "Wir dürfen nur nicht zulassen, dass er Macht über uns gewinnt, dass er aus den Abgründen unserer Seele emporkriecht und das Licht in uns so sehr verdunkelt, dass unsere inneren Dämonen uns kontrollieren können. Komm... komm her."  
Er schiebt das Holzbrett mit dem Abendessen beiseite, greift unter meine Achseln und zieht mich hoch, bis ich beinahe auf seinem Schoß sitze, und schließt mich in die Arme, so fest, dass es beinahe schmerzt. Mein Gesicht schmiegt sich in seine Halsbeuge, ich atme seinen warmen, männlichen Geruch ein, fühle seine Lippen in meinem Haar und sein Herz gegen das meine pochen. "Feanor..."  
"Schhhh." Schwielige Fingerspitzen ziehen sanft die Linie meiner Ohrmuschel nach, massieren zärtlich die winzige, empfindliche Stelle hinter meinem Ohr. Ich schnappe nach Luft, es klingt wie ein Schluchzen.  
"Glaubst... glaubst du, ich bin wie die?", bringe ich schließlich heraus.  
"Nein... nein, das glaube ich nicht", flüstert er nach einer winzigen Pause, die mir unendlich erschien und in der ich fürchtete, mein Herz müsse bersten. "Sonst wäre ich nicht mehr hier, _koishii_. Norazul kam einst aus der Finsternis, und nun ist er dorthin zurückgekehrt. Er mag für das Licht verloren sein... aber du nicht. Im tiefsten Inneren weißt du, was richtig ist und was falsch, und an Greueltaten hast du keine Freude... normalerweise. Nicht wahr?"  
"Ja", hauche ich gegen die weiche Haut seines Halses, und meine Lippen spüren seinen Puls, kräftig, beruhigend, lebendig. "Töte, wenn du musst... räche, wenn du musst. Aber tu es schnell, vermeide unnötige Grausamkeit. Ja, ich weiß... aber, Feanor..." Ich rücke ein Stück von ihm ab, plötzlicher Schmerz presst mein Herz zusammen, und ich erwidere seinen Blick mit einer Wildheit, die mir selbst Angst macht. "Wenn jemand dich mir wegnimmt... so wie... so wie... dann garantiere ich für gar nichts!"  
Seine große Hand spannt sich um meinen Hinterkopf, drückt mich mit sanfter Gewalt wieder gegen seinen Hals. "Dann werden wir dafür sorgen, dass das nicht passiert", murmelt er in mein Haar.  
"Ist ja auch in deinem Interesse", erwidere ich, und mein Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln, als Feanor lacht, ganz leise, ein tiefes Vibrieren, das meine Lippen kitzelt, die an seiner Kehle liegen. Den Gedanken an Norazul schiebe ich ganz nach hinten, damit werde ich mich später befassen - vielleicht. Einstweilen will ich mich nur in diesen Moment fallenlassen, diese seltenen Minuten der Zweisamkeit auskosten, quasi allein mit Feanor, geborgen in seinen Armen, mit dem leichten Wind in unserem Haar und auf unserer Haut. Die ganze Nacht, bis der Morgen anbricht, auch wenn wir nicht tun können, wonach es uns so sehr verlangt.

~~~oOo~~~


	80. Für Deldrimor

**80. Für Deldrimor**

Vulkanascheflöckchen wirbeln um mich herum, tanzen durch den Himmel und auf der kabbeligen See und im Fahrtwind, der die Segel des kleinen Schoners bläht. Weit am östlichen Horizont taucht der wolkenverschleierte Sonnenball den Himmel in ein stumpfes, schlieriges Rotbraun, eine hässliche Farbe, die an geronnenes Blut erinnert.

Schon seit einer ganzen Weile lehne ich hier an der Reling, und vor wenigen Minuten gesellte Stephan sich zu mir. Alle anderen sind... ich weiß nicht wo. Unter Deck vermutlich. Abgesehen von Orion natürlich, der auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Decks über der Reling hängt und die Fische füttert, wobei er so ekelerregend würgende und spuckende Geräusche von sich gibt, dass mir beinahe selber schlecht wird. Hoffentlich besitzt er genügend Verstand in seinem von Selbstgefälligkeit durchdrungenen Hirn, um wenigstens nicht gegen den Wind zu reihern. Ich tue mein Bestes, um ihn zu ignorieren - und den wackeren Stephan ficht eine solche Kleinigkeit ohnehin nicht an. Chili trottet herbei, gerade erwacht und denkbar schlecht gelaunt. Sie lehnt ihren dicken Schädel gegen meinen Oberschenkel und mault - an Fahrten auf dem Wasser wird sie sich niemals gewöhnen, da hilft auch der frische Wind nichts, der die unerträgliche Hitze der Vulkaninseln hier auf See in Nichts auflöst. Wie von selbst fällt meine linke Hand hinunter auf ihre breite Stirn, meine Finger finden ihre Öhrchen und kraulen beruhigend den weichen, wenn auch schmuddeligen Pelz dahinter. Das vorwurfsvolle Gejammer wird eine Idee leiser.

Der massige Krieger und ich halten unsere Gesichter in die salzige Brise, lassen uns die Haare zerzausen und kneifen die Augen zusammen, damit die schaumige Gischt nicht hineinspritzt. Das Knattern des Windes in den vergilbten Segeln hallt in meinem Hirn wie Hammerschläge - die Nacht war viel zu kurz gewesen. Kurz und unbequem. Jeder Muskel tut mir weh, und ein schweres, deprimiertes Gefühl lastet auf mir, die letzten Knochenfinger schwarzer Albträume, an die ich mich kaum erinnere und die mich dennoch in die Tiefe zu zerren versuchen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich die Gegenwart eines geliebten Menschen spürte, aber ich weiß nicht, wer es war... ganz nah, und dennoch unendlich, unerträglich weit entfernt, und zwischen uns stand etwas... Unaussprechliches, Unnennbares. Noch jetzt ist mir, als tauche ein riesiger, geflügelter Schemen aus Finsternis und Bosheit meine Seele in schwärzeste Schatten. Alles in meinem Innersten ist zutiefst durcheinander gewühlt, und am liebsten würde ich mich hinsetzen und vor Verzweiflung heulen... so schlimm war es schon lange nicht mehr. Ein kalter Windstoß lässt mich frösteln, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen bin ich wieder froh über meine pelzgefütterte Rüstung - aber sobald wir die Nordinsel mit all ihrem heißen Gestein und ihren spuckenden Vulkanen und blubbernden Lavaströmen erreicht haben, werde ich sie wieder verfluchen. Da gebe ich mich gar keinen Illusionen hin.

Unwirsch schüttele ich meine Mähne in den Wind, versuche die düsteren Gedanken loszuwerden. Selbst wenn es nicht gelingt - es muss ja niemand merken. Ich hole noch einmal tief Atem und werfe meinem Kriegerfreund, der versonnen in die Ferne blinzelt, einen prüfenden Blick zu. Wie macht er es bloß, dass er so hart feiern kann und am nächsten Morgen doch wieder sicher auf den Beinen steht? Ziemlich laut war es gewesen in der Nacht, und doch waren es nicht Zwergengesänge und bierselige Trinksprüche, die mich noch vor Tagesanbruch geweckt haben, sondern der auffrischende Wind, der auf Südsüdwest drehte und den Schiffsrumpf polternd gegen den Landungssteg rumpeln ließ.

Inzwischen machen wir gute Fahrt, gleiten auf Vorwindkurs gen Norden. Weit draußen, gerade eben auszumachen, ragen gezackte schwarze Klippenspitzen aus der glutübergossenen See, gefährliche Zähne des Ozeans, die nur darauf warten, dass dem Kapitän ein Fehler unterläuft, damit sie ihren blutigen Tribut einfordern können - und sie scheinen mir wie Vorboten des Schicksals, verstärken die düstere Stimmung, die ich einfach nicht abschütteln kann. Doch Käpt'n Grumby hat alles im Griff, breitbeinig steht er an der Ruderpinne und singt seinem Schiff etwas vor - ja, wirklich. Wahrscheinlich ist es eine spezielle Art der Magie, mit der er die _Seestern_ stärkt und gleichzeitig die unberechenbare See beschwichtigt. Außerdem wäre es eine Erklärung dafür, wie er es hinkriegt, diesen nicht gerade kleinen Schoner ganz ohne Hilfe zu segeln.

"Und? Wie geht's dir, Tari? Ist lange her, dass wir beide uns mal richtig unterhalten haben", sagt Stephan mit heiserer Stimme, kratzig vom Saufen und Singen.

Gute Frage. Wie geht's mir...? Bescheiden. Aber das muss er nicht wissen, daher hebe ich nur kurz die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

"Es wird alles gut, weißt du."

Fast hätte ich gelacht. "Man muss nur fest dran glauben? Tja, das mit dem Glauben ist eher Alesias Domäne... und du?", frage ich rasch, um von meinem morgendlichen Elend abzulenken. "Was ist mit dir?"

Stephan grinst und wischt ein paar schaumige Meerestropfen von seiner Wange, tippt sich dann kurz gegen die Schläfe. "Kopfweh. Aber deswegen will ich Alesia nicht wecken."

"Ich meinte... nicht nur jetzt. Ich meine überhaupt."

Nun blickt er überrascht auf mich hinunter. "Überhaupt? Naja. Ich bin zufrieden. Sehr. Alle meine Freunde sind hier. Und ich tue das, was ich gut kann und das, was ich gern mag."

"Saufen und singen und dafür sorgen, dass deine Klinge niemals einrostet?"

Stephan schüttelt den Kopf und lächelt. "Wenn du das sagst, klingt es so... wie heißt das? Ach ja. _Geringschätzig_. Dabei ist es doch was Gutes. Wenn du dich an den einfachen Dingen freuen kannst, dann hast du ein gutes Leben. Aber du... du grübelst einfach zu viel, Mädchen. Ich seh' es, jeden Tag. Überleg dir doch mal, was du alles hast, was andere nicht haben. Du bist gesund, kannst gut Bogenschießen, hast schon viele Dinge erreicht, die dich stolz machen sollten. Du hast Freunde und einen guten Mann, der dein Herz und dein Bett wärmt. Sowas musst du schätzen. Dann wirst du viel zufriedener sein."

Das war eine lange Rede für meinen normalerweise nicht gerade wortgewandten Freund, und außerdem hat er recht, überlege ich mit einem tiefen Seufzer. Wenn es nur so einfach wäre, wie es sich anhört. Dass sich die Sache mit dem Bettwärmen auch noch nie so abgespielt hat, wie man sich das gemeinhin so denkt, weiß er nicht - muss er auch nicht.

"Hast du schon überlegt, was du tun wirst, wenn das alles hier" - ich mache eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit dem linken Arm - "vorbei ist? Falls es jemals vorbei sein wird... ich kann es mir schon fast nicht mehr vorstellen."

Bevor Stephan antworten kann, krängt der Schoner in einer plötzlichen Böe leewärts - der Wind dreht nach West. Wir klammern uns erschrocken an der hölzernen Reling fest, bis das Schiff aus der Schräglage herauskommt. Ein kurzer, besorgter Blick über die Schulter - aber ja, Orion ist noch da, nicht über Bord gegangen. Ein grüngesichtiges Häufchen Elend, das soeben über das Deck torkelt, um sich unten in irgendeine dunkle Ecke zu verziehen und still vor sich hin zu leiden. Stephan und ich wenden den Blick erleichtert wieder dem Horizont zu, an dem sich allmählich eine scharfzackige dunkle Linie abzeichnet - die Nordinsel kommt in Sicht. Bald werden wir dort sein. Dann kratzt sich der stämmige Krieger am stoppeligen Kinn, scheint über meine Frage nachzugrübeln, die ich selbst schon beinahe wieder vergessen habe.

"Ich weiß nicht. Was ich tun werde, meine ich", antwortet er schließlich. "Das kommt drauf an."

Ich wölbe eine Braue. "Worauf?"

"Was Alesia vorhat. Ich werd' sie nicht allein lassen, das ist mal klar."

Ein weiches Lächeln zupft meine Mundwinkel nach oben, und ich drücke Stephans massigen Unterarm durch die windkühlen Kettenglieder seines Armschutzes. "Ihr beide. Ihr seid richtig... richtig süß. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ausgerechnet ihr zwei zusammenfindet."

Stephan legt den Kopf schief und guckt verständnislos. "Wieso nicht?"

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lachen. "Ich meinte... eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass du mal bei einem Tavernenmädchen hängenbleibst. So einem mit dicken goldblonden Locken und großer Oberweite. Das war doch immer dein bevorzugtes Beuteschema, stimmt's?"

Mein Freund schenkt mir einen amüsiert-strafenden Blick aus der ansehnlichen Höhe seiner sechs Fuß und einer Handbreit. "Auf eine große Oberweite kommt's nicht an, Tari."

"Nicht? Danke - das beruhigt mich", feixe ich mit vielsagendem Blick in mein eigenes, recht mäßig ausgestattetes Dekolleté.

"Nein. Nicht wirklich", erwidert Stephan mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die mich amüsiert und gleichzeitig irgendwie rührt. "Alesia und ich, wir passen doch prima zusammen. Sieh mal - ich bin stark, aber nicht klug. Sie ist klug, aber nicht stark. Wir geben aufeinander acht. Wir wärmen uns in der Nacht, wenn's draußen kalt ist. Sie weiß Dinge, die ich nie kapieren werde. Und ich kann Dinge, die sie nie hinkriegen wird. Und außerdem kann sie kochen."

"Pffff - was...? Findet du..." Unwillkürlich pruste ich laut los beim Gedanken an Alesias Eintöpfe des Grauens, und der Rest von dem, was ich sagen wollte, geht in einem heftigen Hustenanfall unter.

Stephan haut mir kräftig seine Pranke auf den Rücken, dreimal, viermal, und knallt meine Rippen dabei hart gegen die Reling. Ich werde blaue Flecken bekommen, eine hübsche Erinnerung an dieses denkwürdige Gespräch, und die Freude über diese Wiederaufnahme alter, verschütteter Sitten zwischen uns beiden schickt eine Welle der Wärme in mein Herz. "Und wann heiratet ihr?", frage ich zwischen zwei wohlgemeinten Schlägen, nachdem ich mich wieder einigermaßen gefangen habe.

Das Klopfen hört auf, und ich schaue erwartungsvoll in Stephans hellblaue Augen, die meinen Blick mit großem Ernst und einer gewissen Ratlosigkeit erwidern. "Tja", meint er, "das ist wieder sowas, das ich nicht verstehe. Ich hab sie gefragt, weißt du."

"Oh - du hast ihr einen Antrag gemacht? Wie schön!"

"Ja. Aber sie hat gesagt, das mit uns beiden wäre viel zu gut, um zu heiraten. Kapierst du das? Ich nämlich nicht."

Meine Unterlippe verschwindet zwischen meinen Zähnen, und ich kaue verlegen darauf herum, während ich mich unbehaglich unter Stephans fragendem Blick winde. Alesia, du abgebrühte kleine Füchsin... Oh ja, ich erinnere mich nur zu deutlich an _meine__Liebe__gehört__meiner__Arbeit_ und _das__Leben__ist__zu__kurz__und__mein__Herz__zu__schade,__um__es__nur__an__einen__Mann__zu__verschwenden_. Wenn sie ihm wehtut, diesem lieben, großen, ungeschlachten Brummbären mit dem weichen Herzen, dann werde ich sie persönlich erschießen. Spontan werfe ich meine Arme um Stephans Hals, drücke ihn so fest an mich, dass die stählernen Kettenglieder seiner Rüstung wohl ein Muster im weichen Wildleder meines Brustpanzers hinterlassen werden. Er riecht nach Bier, nach Metall und Leder und nach Mann, und ich drücke noch ein bisschen fester. "Nein, tu ich nicht, Stephan. Ich kapier' nur eins - wenn sie dich nicht festhält, dann ist sie komplett bescheuert."

~~~oOo~~~

Nur noch wenige Längen... die Anlegestelle ist schon ganz nah. Schwärzlich schimmert der Steg über den Wellen, als bestünde er aus poliertem Obsidian, reicht weit ins Meer hinein. Ein Wunder, dass wir überhaupt hier anlegen können; insgeheim hatte ich befürchtet, Käpt'n Grumby müsse die _Seestern_ im Tiefwasser ankern und wir den Rest der Strecke schwimmen, samt Waffen, Rüstungen und Gepäck - aber tatsächlich ist dies nicht einmal der einzige Landungssteg der Nordinsel. An einem weiteren sind wir zuvor bereits in gebührendem Abstand vorbeigesegelt - es lag ein Schiff davor. Sicher gehörte es dem Weißen Mantel, oder noch schlimmer, den Mursaat - oder beiden.

Unsere ganze Gruppe steht geschlossen an Deck, sechs Menschen und dreißig Zwerge, die Füße breitbeinig auf die gischtnassen Decksplanken gepflanzt, um das sanfte Schaukeln der _Seestern_ auszugleichen. Die Nordinsel... noch höher aufgetürmte Felsenberge. Noch mehr Lava und noch mehr Hitze. Wie stark werden die Mursaat hier vertreten sein? Werden wir sie besiegen können? Was lebt hier sonst noch an feindseligen Monstern, die uns unsere Aufgabe noch weiter erschweren werden? Die Spannung, die uns alle erfasst hat, hüllt uns ein wie eine Sturmwolke, drohend, lähmend fast, und zum Schneiden dick. Trotz des Schwalls heißer, schwefliger Luft, der uns entgegenschlägt, als der Schoner mit einem dumpfen Aufprall gegen die Mole stößt, läuft ein eisiger Schauer meine Wirbelsäule hinab - dieser Anlegesteg stammt nicht von irgendwelchen Piraten oder von den Zwergenschürfern, die hier vor Urzeiten ihre Lager und Schlupfwinkel eingerichtet hatten. Dann wäre er aus Holz gebaut, oder aus Stein... aber das ist er nicht. Er besteht aus demselben Material wie die Seelenbatterien, die wir am Blutstein im Maguuma-Dschungel gesehen haben - schwarze Jade, so hat Norazul es genannt. Grausame, langgezogene Spitzen aus der dunkel schillernden Substanz bilden die Seitenbegrenzung des Stegs, ragen unheilvoll in den glühenden Himmel. Mursaat haben ihn errichtet... oder ihre Schergen, die Weißmäntel. Die Nordinsel wird also vermutlich wimmeln von diesem Geschmeiß, überlege ich mit klopfendem Herzen und packe meinen Bogen fester. Feanor, der dicht hinter mir steht, legt eine Hand auf meine Hüfte, stark, beruhigend, Sicherheit schenkend. _Ich__bin__da_, bedeutet das, _dir__wird__nichts__passieren_. Dankbar lehne ich meinen Rücken gegen seinen breiten Oberkörper, schließe für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atme tief durch.

Stephan und Käpt'n Grumby springen unterdessen auf den Steg und machen das Schiff fest, indem sie dicke Taue um zwei schimmernde schwarze Jadepoller zurren. Kaum ist dies getan, schicken wir uns an, das Schiff zu verlassen, doch der Kapitän stoppt uns mit erhobener Hand; ein gehetzter, ängstlicher Ausdruck tritt in seine Augen.

"Bevor Ihr geht - ich sag's Euch gleich. Ich kann hier nicht bleiben. Das versteht Ihr doch, oder? Wenn sie mich erwischen... die Weißmäntel und ihre verfluchten falschen Götter, meine ich... und das würden sie, unter Garantie..."

"Und wie", unterbricht Orion mit schneidender Stimme, "sollen wir dann hier wieder wegkommen? Schwimmen vielleicht?"

"Kannst du überhaupt schwimmen?", fragt Stephan beiläufig, was ihm einen giftigen Blick und ein ärgerliches Zischen des Elementarmagiers einträgt.

"Ich verstehe", lässt sich Feanor vernehmen, und ich fühle das Vibrieren seiner Brust an meinen Schulterblättern. "Allerdings hat Orion recht - wie es aussieht, seid Ihr unsere einzige Möglichkeit, den Feuerring zu verlassen, Käpt'n. Wenn wir hier fertig sind und die Mursaat-Festung im Westen eingenommen haben, müssten wir dort eine schmale Landbrücke vorfinden, die uns auf die Hauptinsel führt, und zum Tor von Komalie. Sucht also entlang der Küste der Hauptinsel einen sicheren Ankerplatz. Es sind ja noch genug Vorräte an Bord. Wir müssen nur einen ungefähren Treffpunkt vereinbaren. Dann werden einander schon finden."

Käpt'n Grumby kaut unsicher auf der Unterlippe herum; ich kann seine Angst deutlich riechen. Chili auch, denn ein leises Fauchen verlässt ihre Kehle. "Ich weiß nicht... nun ja. Ich kenne die Hauptinsel, ganz schön groß ist sie, aber ich hab' sie schon umsegelt, so ist das nicht. Oben an der Nordküste, so ziemlich in der Mitte, gibt es eine Landestelle. Sie ist schon alt... eine lange Mole aus holzverkleidetem Stein. Nicht so ein unnatürlicher Mist wie das hier." Er blickt angewidert auf die schwarze Jade, auf der er steht, tritt mit der Stiefelspitze dagegen. "Dürfte ziemlich leicht zu finden sein, denn es gibt bloß die eine. Dort werde ich in Sichtweite vor der Küste kreuzen. Gebt ein Zeichen, wenn Ihr da seid. Einen halben... nun gut. Sagen wir, einen vollen Mondumlauf. So lange warte ich. Aber wenn Ihr es bis dahin nicht geschafft habt, geh' ich davon aus, dass Ihr... naja, Ihr wisst schon. Und dann segele ich zurück nach Löwenstein."

"Die Zeit ist großzügig bemessen. Also abgemacht", sagt Feanor, und auch die anderen nicken.

"Danke, Käpt'n. Mast- und Schotbruch. Und lasst Euch nicht von den Haien fressen. Wir sehen uns." Im Vorbeigehen klopfe ich dem Kapitän kurz auf die Schulter und höre noch, wie er so etwas wie _'hoffentlich'_ murmelt, dann springe ich auf den Anleger und husche voraus, um die Gegend auszuspähen.

Der Steg mündet in einen Felsengang, der sich rasch zu einer aschebedeckten, grau in grau getönten Ebene erweitert - und kaum verlasse ich den Jadeuntergrund und fühle den heißen Fels der Insel unter meinen Stiefelsohlen, sehe ich sie. Mein Herz tut noch einen aufgeregten Schlag, der meinen ganzen Körper bis in die Zehenspitzen erschüttert, und scheint dann stillzustehen... goldene Schemen, die über die Ebene gleiten. _Mursaat_. Und es sind _viele_. Verdammt! Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt, renne zurück, und meine Freunde, die gerade erst aus dem Schoner geklettert sind, halten abrupt. Verwirrung zeichnet sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab.

"Zurück!", rufe ich heiser, gerade eben laut genug, dass sie mich hören, aber die goldenen Feinde auf der Insel nicht. "Mursaat! Drei Dutzend, vielleicht mehr! Duckt euch! Noch haben sie uns nicht gesehen..."

Feanor packt mich am Arm, zieht mich an sich, und gemeinsam weichen wir zurück - doch an uns vorbei, die Köpfe hoch erhoben, Stolz in den Augen und grimmige Entschlossenheit in ihren Mienen, marschieren Brechnar Eisenhammer und beinahe alle seine Zwergenkrieger. Vor uns bleiben sie stehen, versperren uns den Weg zur Insel, und eine eisige Hand greift nach meinem Herzen, als ich in Brechnars helle Augen blicke... ich kenne diesen Ausdruck. Bei Saidra habe ich ihn gesehen, kurz bevor sie sich den Mursaat in den Eishöhlen der Betrübnis entgegenstürzte. Meine Lippen öffnen sich, wollen Worte formen, doch kein Laut dringt hervor, meine Stimme ist erstorben im Mantel der Vorahnung, der sich über mich legt wie eine schwarze Wolke. Mir dämmert, was jetzt kommt... meine Gedanken rasen. Wie nur... wie kann ich es verhindern?

König Jalis' Bruder stellt seinen schweren Kriegshammer ab und streckt seine Pranke aus, ergreift meinen Arm. Seine kräftigen kurzen Finger schließen sich um mein Handgelenk, und mechanisch erwidere ich den Griff. Er drückt so fest zu, dass sich die Eisenbeschläge seines Handschutzes durch das weiche Leder meiner Handschuhe bis in meine Haut graben. Eine Pause entsteht, in der die Zeit stehenzubleiben scheint. Trotz der Hitze bricht mir kalter Schweiß aus, der eisig meine Wirbelsäule hinabrinnt. Alles in mir erstarrt. Oh bei den Göttern... nicht noch einmal... bitte... bitte nicht...!

"Nun, meine Freunde, nun schlägt die Stunde Deldrimors", rumpelt Brechnar endlich mit seiner tiefen, rauhen Stimme. "Wir werden Euch genug Zeit erkaufen, um von diesem Boot runterzukommen und Euch in den Felsen zu verstecken. Und dann könnt Ihr tun, wozu Eure Götter Euch ausersehen haben. Und wenn wir uns dereinst in den Nebeln wiedertreffen, werden wir mit einem Krug Bier auf diesen Tag anstoßen. Lebt wohl, meine Freunde. Lebt wohl, Tari Calenardhon. Es war mir eine Ehre, Euch gekannt zu haben." Ein letzter Blick, eine letzte knappe Verbeugung zu meinen Kameraden, die allesamt dastehen wie versteinert. Dann packt er seinen Hammer und rennt los, seine Krieger hinterher, und der Steg schwingt und vibriert unter ihren schweren, eisenbeschlagenen Stiefeln.

"FÜR DELDRIMOR! FÜR KÖNIG JALIS!"

"NIIICHT!", brülle ich hinter ihm her. "Sie werden Euch umbringen!"

Wie von selbst bewegen sich meine Beine; ohne, dass es mir bewusst wird, reißen meine Hände den Bogen von meiner Schulter und einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Ich werde ihn nicht allein kämpfen lassen! Ich lasse das nicht zu! Er darf nicht auch noch sterben! Nicht unseretwegen! Nicht wie Rurik... nicht wie Saidra... das darf nie, nie mehr geschehen...!

"BRECHNAR! WARTEEEEmmmmmpfffff..." Mein Schrei erstirbt, als sich eine lederbehandschuhte Hand über meinen Mund legt und ein schwer bemuskelter Arm um meine Taille, hart wie ein Schraubstock. Meine Füße verlieren den Bodenkontakt, als ich hochgehoben werde. Vergeblich versuche ich, mich aus dem harten Griff zu befreien, blicke mich panisch um, sehe, dass auch Alesia neben mir sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und nun von Stephan festgehalten wird, strampelnd hängt sie in seinen Armen.

"Stephan! Lass mich runter!" Ihre Stimme klingt so verzweifelt wie meine. "Jemand muss sie doch schützen! Jemand muss sie heilen!"

"Seid still, alle beide!" Bei aller Schärfe klingt das Grauen in Feanors Worten mit, und sein Griff um meine Mitte lockert sich etwas, wird sanfter, seine Hand gibt meinen Mund zögernd wieder frei. Er setzt mich vorsichtig wieder auf dem Boden ab, ohne mich jedoch loszulassen. "Ich weiß nicht, warum er es getan hat, aber sein Opfer wird umsonst sein, wenn du..."

"Ich... ich weiß es", murmle ich und unterdrücke das Schluchzen, das in meiner Kehle lauert, als mir mein Gespräch mit Brechnar wieder einfällt. Schwäche bemächtigt sich meiner Oberschenkel und Knie, und ich sinke kläglich in Feanors Armen zusammen. "Ich weiß warum. Er kehrt heim... in die Halle des Großen Zwerges. Zu seinen Liebsten. Zu seiner Frau und seinen Kindern, die Dagnar vor Jahren abgeschlachtet hat. Und er beendet sein irdisches Dasein mit einer Heldentat... mit dem größten Opfer. Für..." Der Rest meiner Worte will nicht mehr aus meiner zugeschnürten Kehle kommen.

Tränen verschleiern meinen Blick, und nun erfasst mich die Erschütterung ganz und gar, umhüllt mich wie ein erstickendes Leichentuch. Trauer steigt in mir hoch, Trauer um einen mutigen Krieger, einen großzügigen Mann, einen guten Freund, der auch Ruriks Freund war, ein Bindeglied zwischen den Zeiten, zwischen meinem alten Leben und dem neuen, das noch vor mir liegen mag oder auch nicht... Trauer um die tapferen Zwergenkrieger, die da mit ihm gehen, denen ich nicht helfen kann, und ich höre ihre Kriegsschreie, denn während wir hier stehen wie vom Donner gerührt, reglos an den Boden genagelt vor Bestürzung und Hilflosigkeit, haben Brechnar und seine Mannen die Mursaat erreicht. Wie betäubt beobachte ich, wie goldene Punkte sich bündeln, auf einander zustreben. Magie durchsummt die heiße Luft, bis hierher kann ich es fühlen. Und dann schießen sie über die Ebene hinweg wie tödliche Sonnenblitze, hinter den Zwergen her, die sie weglocken, fort von uns, nach Westen, ins Gebirge hinein.

Feanor und Stephan sind die ersten, deren Starre sich löst. "Wir müssen rennen!", brüllt jemand, ich weiß nicht wer. Alesia und ich werden bei der Hand gepackt und vorwärts gezogen, stolpern über unsere eigenen Füße, während die beiden großen Männer den anderen bedeuten, zu folgen - den Felsengang entlang, auf die Ebene, die nun wie leergefegt erscheint - und noch immer höre ich die tapferen Schlachtrufe der Zwerge...

_"FÜR DELDRIMOR!"_

_"Schmecke meine Axt, du stinkender Möchtegern-Gott!"_

_"Dein magischer Fummel nützt dir nichts gegen echten Deldrimor-Stahl!"_

_"FÜR DELDRIMOOOOR!"_

_"Zurück in den Riss, du fauliges Ding!"_

_"FÜR DELDRIMOOOOOR!"_

Tränenblind lasse ich mich von Feanor über die staubige Ebene zerren, von einer Felsgruppe zur nächsten, und die kahle Ödnis zieht an mir vorüber wie ein Schleier aus braunem Staub und grauer Asche. Und schließlich, nach vielleicht ein oder zwei Meilen, erreichen wir den östlichen Strand, ohne dass ich wirklich mitbekommen hätte, wie wir dort überhaupt hingelangt sind. Keuchend vor Erschöpfung lassen wir uns hinter einer bizarr geformten Wand aus glänzendem Basalt in den heißen Kieselsand fallen. Noch immer meine ich, die Schlachtrufe Brechnars und seiner Krieger in meinen Ohren gellen zu hören. Doch es ist nur das Rauschen der Wellen und mein Wunschdenken... und mein Gewissen. Ich weiß es. Sie sind tot. Alle. Gestorben für uns. Damit wir unsere Aufgabe vollenden können. Trotz der Hitze klettert Chili auf meinen Schoß, legt ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und jammert mir ins Ohr... sie hat solch ein feines Gespür, weiß genau, was passiert ist, und wie traurig wir sind. Ich drücke sie fest an mich, schluchze in ihr weiches Fell.

Götter, warum lasst Ihr das immer wieder zu? Wenn Euch etwas an Tyria liegt, warum kümmert IHR euch dann nicht um das, was eure Welt bedroht? Könnt ihr nicht endlich mal etwas richtig machen? Warum lasst ihr schwache kleine Sterbliche EURE verdammte Arbeit tun? Wenn ich euch nicht selbst mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, wäre ich spätestens jetzt davon überzeugt, dass ihr gar nicht existiert...

"Heute abend, wenn wir lagern, werden wir Zeit haben, unserer Freunde und des großen Opfers, das sie für uns gebracht haben, zu gedenken", stiehlt sich Feanors dunkle Stimme in meine gedanklichen Hasstiraden gegen die Götter, unterbricht meine heiseren Schluchzer, die ich nicht unterdrücken kann. "Wir werden über sie sprechen, unsere Erinnerungen an sie lebendig werden lassen und miteinander teilen. Und jetzt... trockne deine Tränen, _koishii_." Schwielige Fingerkuppen streichen zärtlich über meine nassen Wangen. "Brechnar war ein wahrer Krieger, wie ich nur wenige gekannt habe. Er würde nicht wollen, dass wir seinen Heldentod beweinen, nicht wahr? Er würde wollen, dass wir sein Leben feiern. Und das werden wir... heute abend."

In meinem schmerzenden, überanstrengten Hirn, in dem Kopfschmerzen wummern wie Schmiedehämmer, vermag ich mit Mühe die Wahrheit zu erkennen, die in Feanors Worten liegt. Nein, Brechnar würde nicht wollen, dass wir weinen. Und dennoch, es macht mich so unendlich traurig...

"Aber nun", fährt Feanor leise fort, "nun müssen wir überlegen, wie wir weitergehen. _Koishii_... du hast dir Käpt'n Grumbys Karten eingeprägt. Kannst du sie aufzeichnen? Hier in den Sand?"

Ich nicke, reibe meine Augen mit den Fingerknöcheln, um die Tränen wegzuwischen, ergreife Feanors Hand und drücke sie, halte mich an ihr fest wie an einem Rettungsanker. Ihr Götter... ihr verdammten Götter. Leider habe ich jetzt keine Zeit mehr für euch. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde später damit fortfahren, euch mitzuteilen, wie sehr ich euch verachte. Ist mir völlig egal, ob es euch interessiert oder nicht.


	81. Die Festung

**81. Die Festung**

_Schneller… oh, bei allen Göttern, schneller! Gleich... gleich haben sie dich... bloß nicht stolpern! Renn, renn, RENN! Weiter... nicht nachlassen... oh verdammt, verdammt, verdammt...  
_  
Mit langen Sätzen spurte ich über die weite Ebene aus heißem Felsboden und wehender Asche, springe im Zickzack über kleinere und größere Felsbrocken, und hinter mir höre ich die Mursaat. So dicht, dass ich meine, ihren heißen Atem im Nacken spüren zu können - falls sie überhaupt atmen. Ein halbes Dutzend der schlanken, goldgewandeten Zauberwirker mit den widerlichen Insektenköpfen folgt mir auf dem Fuße durch die glühende Dunkelheit des Feuerrings, und das schrille Trillern, mit dem sie sich zu verständigen scheinen, fetzt an meinen Trommelfellen und an meinen blankgelegten Nerven. Unfassbarer Hass und Wut klingt darin mit. Was für entsetzliche Wesen... _Melandru, süße Melandru, beschütze mich...!_

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Großen Feuer fühle ich echte Todesangst, nicht um jemand anders, sondern um mein eigenes Leben, und statt mich zu beflügeln, scheint sie meine Muskeln mehr und mehr zu entkräften. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung schaffe ich es überhaupt, ein Tempo aufrecht zu erhalten, das die falschen Götter der Weißmäntel zwar nicht abhängt, aber zumindest auch nicht näherkommen lässt. Meine Oberschenkel und Knie drohen zu erlahmen, so als verwandelten sie sich rapide in wabbeliges Gelee. Rote und grellgelbe Flecken tanzen vor meinen Augen, und die Stelle genau zwischen meinen Schulterblättern kribbelt, als hätte jemand mit leuchtend oranger Farbe eine Zielmarkierung darauf angebracht. Ungeachtet meines wild trommelnden Herzens gelingt es mir, instinktiv den Zaubern auszuweichen, die meine Verfolger auf mich schleudern, aber wie lange noch... Diese entsetzlich warme Rüstung ist zwar imprägniert gegen die Spektralqual, die sie im Sekundentakt wirken, auch verfügt sie über spezielle Verstärkungen gegen Elementarschaden. Dennoch, sie brauchen nur mit einem einzigen Vereisungszauber zu treffen, der mich wenige Lidschläge lang einfriert... dann haben sie mich. Dann bin ich erledigt. Heißer Wind schlägt mir ins Gesicht und lässt mich erbärmlich japsen, dennoch vermag ich das Tempo noch eine Idee zu steigern.

Und meine Freunde... und Chili, meine süße Chili... wie werden sie sich schlagen, jetzt, in diesem Moment, da ich um mein Leben renne, hier, meilenweit entfernt von dem Kampf, den sie gerade ausfechten? Von mir abgeschnitten sind sie, weil alle außer mir bereits in die Bastion gestürmt waren, als das riesige Tor aus schwarzer Jade mit lautem Krachen zusammenstürzte, sich dem Sperrfeuer aus arkaner Magie ergab, die tosend darauf niederprasselte beim Kampf um den Zugang zur Festung. Ja, alle außer mir, den drei letzten Zwergen, die noch bei uns geblieben sind nach Brechnars Tod, und eben jenen Mursaat, die mich jetzt verfolgen, damit sie mir den Garaus machen können. So wie sie es mit den Zwergen bereits getan haben. Ich möchte mich schütteln vor Grauen beim Gedanken an die Geräusche, die den Tod der Zwerge begleiteten. Doch ich habe keine Zeit dazu - ich muss rennen, rennen... Götter, es muss doch einen Ausweg geben! Noch einmal mobilisiere ich alle Kräfte, die mir geblieben sind, und schlage einen rechten Haken, fliege förmlich auf den dunklen Höhleneingang zu, der mich aus dem Augenwinkel angähnt. Vielleicht kann ich mich dort irgendwo verstecken, in irgendein Loch kriechen, um Zeit zu gewinnen, damit sie von mir ablassen... ich könnte mich totstellen -

... nicht mehr nötig. Der zweite Schritt, den ich tue, nachdem das Dunkel des Höhleneingangs sich über mir schließt, führt ins Leere. Scharfkantige Felswände greifen mit steinernen Klauen nach mir, werfen mich hin und her, während ich falle, und dann... ein Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf, und alles um mich her versinkt in Finsternis.

~o~O~o~

Es ist ein Albtraum... es muss einer sein. Nur zögernd kehrt das Bewusstsein in meinen geschundenen Körper zurück, und es dauert eine Weile, ehe ich begreife, wo ich bin, ehe ich mich erinnere, was geschehen ist. Um mich her ist es stockdüster. Mühselig stemme ich mich in eine sitzende Position, lege unter Schmerzen den Kopf in den Nacken und spähe nach oben... weit nach oben. Und dort schimmert es ein wenig heller, wie das Grinsen eines grauroten Halbmondes in der absoluten Schwärze eines sternenlosen Nachthimmels. Ein schmaler Spalt nur ist es, aber der Weg in die Freiheit - wenn ich ihn denn gehen kann, oder besser gesagt klettern, irgendwann. Es ist so hoch... benommen sinke ich wieder in mich zusammen. Schmerz und Schwäche übermannen mich, und ich gebe mir keine Mühe, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die salzig wie Meerwasser über meine brennenden Lider rinnen. Sie beißen wie Säure auf meinem zerschrammten Gesicht und meinen aufgeplatzten Lippen, und ich muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut zu heulen, so viel Vernunft ist mir noch geblieben, denn wer weiß, wer zuhört. Die Mursaat... die verdammten Mursaat. Sind sie weg? Wie lange liege ich schon hier unten? Reiß dich zusammen, Tari! Hör auf zu heulen! Denke praktisch - du musst hier raus! Deine Freunde brauchen dich... _wenn sie nicht bereits tot sind_.

Dieser Gedanke an das Undenkbare lässt eine neue Welle der Verzweiflung über mir zusammenklatschen, ich fühle mich völlig hilflos... und unendlich allein. Neue Tränen kommen, und es gelingt mir kaum noch, das heisere Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das sich mit Macht seinen Weg durch meine zugeschnürte Kehle bahnen will. Soll sich die uns gestellte Aufgabe nun doch als zu schwer erweisen, die Feinde als zu mächtig und zu zahlreich, so dass nicht einmal das Göttliche Feuer, das die Götter uns geschenkt haben, und all unsere Schläue und Kriegslist uns noch retten kann, Prophezeiung hin oder her? Fünf Geschütztürme bewachten die Festung, riesige magische Äthersiegel aus schwarzer Jade, die pausenlos mächtige Blitzzauber ausspuckten, und wahre Massen von Mursaat stürmten uns entgegen... viel mehr, als wir erwartet hatten, nachdem das Wachhaus der Zitadelle auf der Nordinsel kaum bewacht gewesen war. Kein Wunder, wenn die alle hier sind, verdammte Biester... fast scheint es, als wären wir blindlings in eine Falle gerannt. Aber woher hätten sie von unserem Kommen wissen sollen?

Erschöpft lehne ich mich an die rauhe Felswand, zwinge mich zur Ruhe, schließe die Augen. Nicht, dass es in der Schwärze um mich her einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Blind taste ich nach meinen Waffen, gleite fahrig mit verschwitzten Fingerspitzen über meine beiden Bögen. Das leise Vibrieren der Chaosmaterie des Sturmbogens besänftigt mich, bis mein Herz endlich wieder langsamer schlägt. Beide Bögen scheinen heil zu sein, den Göttern sei Dank. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie bei meinem Sturz in die Tiefe keinen Schaden genommen haben. Vielleicht hat mich das Glück doch nicht ganz verlassen... auch meine Pfeile stecken noch in den beiden Köchern. Ich stopfe immer so viele hinein, wie es nur geht, deshalb konnten sie nicht herausfallen.

Dann taste ich meinen Körper ab, so gut es möglich ist in der Enge der Felsspalte. Jeder Knochen und jede Muskelfaser schmerzt, als wäre ich ein paar Stunden lang verprügelt worden. Ich werde am ganzen Leib grün und blau sein. Hübsch, überlege ich und grinse gequält. Doch an meiner Rüstung finde ich keine aufgerissenen Stellen, was für sich allein schon ein kleines Wunder ist. Die eingearbeiteten Schutzrunen haben das einstmals weiche, nun aber schweiß- und dreckverkrustete Leder gut vor Schaden bewahrt - und meinen Körper gleich mit, sonst hätte ich bestimmt ein paar gebrochene Knochen. Was für eine Qualität... Ruriks Geschenk. Gut möglich, dass sie mir das Leben gerettet hat. Auch wenn ich in dem warmen Charrpelz beinahe ersticke. Aber ich kann keine offenen Wunden an mir entdecken, bis auf eine dicke, blutverklebte Beule am Hinterkopf, dort, wo ich beim Absturz gegen die Felswand geknallt bin. Und der linke Knöchel brüllt vor Schmerzen, wenn ich ihn bewege... ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Eine Verstauchung vermutlich. Nichts, was sich nicht kurieren ließe. Und nichts, was mich aufhalten wird. Ich muss hier raus, so schnell wie möglich!

Konzentriert versuche ich, ganz lautlos zu atmen und lausche dabei auf jedwedes Geräusch, das von oben aus der Höhle zu mir herunter dringen mag. Aber da ist nichts, nichts außer dem leisen Knacken des von der Hitze gequälten Gesteins. Gleichzeitig versuche ich zu erfühlen, wie viel Zeit vergangen sein mag. Es ist nicht ganz so einfach ohne das Licht des Tages oder der Nacht, und wenn man einige Zeit in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit verbracht hat. Doch das untrügliche Gespür eines Waldläufers für alle Vorgänge in der Natur sagt mir, dass die Sonne in vier Stunden aufgehen wird. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass ich etwa zwei Stunden ohne Bewusstsein war. Und während all dieser Zeit haben die Mursaat mich nicht gefunden. Die Chancen, dass sie die Verfolgung aufgegeben haben, stehen also nicht schlecht. Die Chancen, dass sie meinen Liebsten, meine Katze und meine Freunde inzwischen umgebracht haben, allerdings auch nicht. Ich kämpfe die Verzweiflung zurück, ringe die Tränen nieder und atme rasselnd aus. Wenn ich nicht von hier verschwinde, werde ich es nie erfahren. Wenn ich nicht von hier verschwinde, kann ich ihnen nicht helfen, falls sie noch leben.

Noch einmal sammele ich meine Kräfte, zwinge mich auf die Füße und versuche, den kreischenden Schmerz in meinem Knöchel zu ignorieren. Gut... nein. Schlecht. So wird es nicht gehen. An den scharfkantigen Fels gelehnt, den Fuß dabei entlastend, spreche ich leise den stärksten Heilzauber, den ich kenne. Aber ich bin keine Heilerin, und so gut Alesia mich auch unterrichtet hat, mir fehlt einfach das wahre Talent. Viele Wiederholungen sind nötig, bis das bisschen Heilmagie, die mir zur Verfügung steht, den Knöchel so weit repariert hat, dass ich ihm die Belastung zumuten kann, die ihm jetzt bevorsteht. Kostbare Minuten verstreichen, ehe ich mich endlich traue, die Felswand in Angriff zu nehmen.

Als kleines Mädchen bin ich oft geklettert. Zunächst, kaum dass ich laufen konnte, auf den riesigen, langpelzigen Dolyak-Ochsen, der unseren Markt-Karren zog. Später dann auf Bäume, auf große Felsen und schließlich die steilen, kahlen Berghänge in den Ausläufern des Flammenrückengebirges hinauf - einfach auf alles. Sehr zum Leidwesen meiner Eltern, die sich statt eines Wildfangs, der ihren beiden Söhnen um nichts nachstand, eigentlich eine sanfte und mädchenhafte Tochter gewünscht hatten. Ich weiß also, wie es geht, wie Fingerspitzen und Zehen in dünnbesohlten Stiefeln erkennen, dass eine Spalte oder ein winziger Vorsprung im Fels den Körper tragen wird, wenn er sich an ihnen in die Höhe zieht. Und ich habe schon schwierigere Partien geklettert als diese Wand, die so zerklüftet ist, dass sie es mir eigentlich leicht machen sollte. Doch mein letzter Kletterausflug ist lange her, die dafür benötigten Muskeln sind eingerostet und lange nicht mehr beansprucht. Schwindel und Übelkeit kommen hinzu, als ich mich Zoll um Zoll nach oben quäle - vermutlich hat der Schlag auf den Kopf, den ich mir beim Sturz zugezogen habe, mein Hirn erschüttert, und die Hitze und die Erschöpfung erweisen sich auch nicht eben als hilfreich.

Mühsam unterdrücke ich die Angst, ich könnte wieder abstürzen, klettere mit geschlossenen Augen in der Dunkelheit, richte all mein Denken und Fühlen einzig auf den rauhen Stein. Mit schweißnassen Fingerspitzen streichle ich den Fels, erforsche seine Unebenheiten, treffe Entscheidungen, ziehe mich nach oben, immer ein Stückchen weiter, rutsche wieder ab, schürfe mir die Finger auf, setze neu an... immer wieder. Stundenlang. Zumindest kommt es mir so vor, als ich endlich, endlich oben angekommen bin und mich mit letzter Anstrengung über den Rand hieve. Keuchend und schluchzend bleibe ich im aschedurchsetzten Staub des Höhlenbodens liegen. Ich müsste jetzt aufspringen und mich umsehen. Deckung suchen. Nach Feinden Ausschau halten. Aber ich kann nicht... noch nicht. Mein abgehackter Atem zieht metallisch schmeckenden Staub in meinen Mund, der sich schwer und bitter auf meine Zunge legt. Beinahe sofort krampft sich mein Körper in einem heftigen Hustenanfall zusammen, und die Angst, dass mich jemand - oder _etwas_ - hören könnte, durchschießt mich bis ins Mark. Dennoch vermag ich es nicht zu unterdrücken, bis es mir schließlich gelingt, die lederne Wasserflasche von meinem Gürtel zu lösen und gierig den letzten Rest ihres Inhaltes in mich hinein zu schütten. Der Husten hört auf, und ich liege nur noch da. Atme. _Lebe_. Und niemand kommt. Welch ein Glück.

~o~O~o~

Es wird niemals richtig hell, hier auf den Feuerinseln. Und auch niemals richtig dunkel. Die Lavaseen und Flüsschen aus flüssigem Feuer bestrahlen den Nachthimmel in gleichförmigem Glutrot. Ihr Widerschein gibt den Sternen keine Chance, sich zu zeigen, und verwandelt den Dreiviertelmond in eine spöttische, blutüberströmte Fratze. Wie er auf mich herabglotzt, als ich kläglich dahinhumpele - ein gleichgültiger, mitleidloser Beobachter meiner armseligen Bemühungen, in gewohnter Schnelligkeit und Geschmeidigkeit über die Ebene zu huschen. Die Angst, dass die Mursaat hier noch irgendwo lauern, verbündet sich mit dem Schmerz aus meinem Knöchel und meinem Kopf zu einer Fessel, die einer eisernen Schlinge um meine Beine gleichkommt. Immerhin, eine dicke Schicht grauer Asche, die meine Haut und meine Rüstung bedeckt, hilft mir, mit den Schatten der hochgetürmten Felsen verschmelzen, bis die Festung endlich in Sicht kommt. Nein, eigentlich ist es nicht die Festung selbst... noch bevor ich auch nur in die Nähe des Bauwerks komme, drängt sich ein Gewitter arkaner Blitze vor mein Auge, die zuckend in den Himmel schießen und für kurze Zeit selbst das dumpfe Rot des Lavascheins hinter ihr Gleißen zurückzwingen. Es wird also noch gekämpft - also sind sie noch nicht tot! Meine Freunde leben! Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, und ich verharre kurz mitten im Schritt... ja, sie _müssen_ leben, zumindest einige von ihnen... sonst wären die Kämpfe ja vorbei.

_Näher heran... los, los, los! Nicht einmal mehr eine Meile... eil dich, eil dich... nicht nachlassen... Du bist schnell. Du bist beharrlich. Du fühlst keinen Schmerz. Du bist ein Schatten im Schatten. Unsichtbar und gefährlich... _

Da liegt sie, die große Mursaatfestung, scheint sich förmlich zu ducken unter dem himmelhohen Schattenriss des Großen Vulkans, in dem sich das Tor von Komalie befinden soll, unser Ziel, hoffentlich das letzte dieser langen Reise - der Ort, an dem sich die Flammensucher-Prophezeiung erfüllen soll.

Das Gelände wird jetzt sanft abschüssig, noch einmal rücken die Felsriesen näher heran, verengen die Ebene auf einen Bruchteil ihrer eigentlichen Breite. Meine Verbündeten sind die Schatten, falls Feinde hier patrouillieren, und zum ersten Mal danke ich all dem Dreck, der auf mir klebt, denn als die Rüstung noch weiß war, hätte ich ein hervorragendes Ziel abgegeben. Aber es ist niemand da, kein Mursaat, keine Hydra und kein Phantom, und keuchend stolpere ich weiter. Kampfeslärm ist nun zu hören, hauptsächlich das wütende, trillernde Gekreisch der Mursaat und das Zischen und Summen der Magie, die immer wieder den Nachthimmel zerschneidet und in deren grelle Blitze man besser nicht hineinschaut, wenn man seine Augen in nächster Zeit noch zu benutzen gedenkt.

Kaum einmal hört man eine menschliche Stimme. Laut gebellte Kommandos, nicht zu verstehen und keiner Person zuzuordnen, Flüche, Wutschreie - aber kein Waffenklirren. Was _machen_ die da? Ist der Wesir bei ihnen - hilft er ihnen? Wenigstens dieses eine Mal, in dieser schweren Schlacht? Nur einmal hat er sich uns gezeigt, vor vier Tagen, nachdem wir das Wachhaus auf der Nordinsel genommen hatten. Aber außer salbungsvollen Worten zu Brechnar Eisenhammers Tod und ein paar knappen Instruktionen zum weiteren Vorgehen, gesprochen mit dieser abscheulichen Stimme, die mich immer an übersüßten, zähflüssigen Sirup erinnert und die mir stets aufs Neue das Mark in den Knochen gefrieren lässt, hatte er nichts für uns übrig, bevor er wie üblich in einer Wolke geruchlosen schwarzen Qualms verschwand. Mistkerl, verdammter... nicht zum ersten Mal zweifle ich daran, dass er wirklich ein so mächtiger Hexer ist, wie Evennia uns glauben machen wollte.

Als ich den sanft ansteigenden Felshang hinaufkeuche, dessen Kamm direkt mit der schwarzjadenen Festungsmauer verschmilzt, spüre ich meine Beine schon nicht mehr. Auch nicht meine Hände, die ich zur Hilfe nehme, um die Steigung zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen, lasse ich mich platt auf den Bauch fallen, fühle nicht einmal mehr die zackigen Unebenheiten des Felsens. Hastig rutsche ich bis an die Kante vor - von hier aus kann ich den gesamten Innenhof der Bastion überblicken, und meine Augen weiten sich, als das Bild, das sich mir bietet, allmählich von meinem Bewusstsein aufgenommen und verstanden wird.

Zu fünft waren sie nur, zu sechst, wenn man Chili mitrechnet. Und die Mursaat waren... zu zahlreich, um sie zu zählen. Jetzt stehen von den fünf Äthersiegeln nur noch zwei, und diese beiden speien ohne Unterlass ihre magischen Blitze in die Luft, lassen sie zuckend über den roten Himmel tanzen, scheinen sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen, als würden sie von einander verfeindeten Willenskräften gesteuert. Die drei anderen Türme liegen in dunkel schimmernden Trümmern. Vereinzelt lugen goldene Tuchfetzen darunter hervor, von jenen Mursaat, die zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen sind. Noch gut drei Dutzend der falschen Götter - golden, schwebend, trillernd, und viel lebendiger, als mir lieb ist - gleiten über den Hof, wirken hektisch und irgendwie verloren, kommen zusammen, schleudern ein paar halbherzige Zauber auf das linke Äthersiegel und trennen sich wieder - so, als könnten sie sich nicht auf eine gemeinsame Strategie einigen. Nervös suchen meine Augen das Areal ab - liegen auch meine Freunde da irgendwo? Oder Chili? Ich halte den Atem an, beiße mir die Lippe blutig, ohne es wirklich zu merken, und meine schweißnassen Finger umklammern den unnachgiebigen Fels, als wollten sie ihn zu Staub zerbröseln. Aber ich sehe nichts - keine anderen Überreste als das blasphemische Gold der Mursaat, der Sonne so ähnlich, und doch eine Hölle aus schwärzester Bosheit verbergend. Oh, Ihr Götter... muss ich Euch am Ende doch noch dankbar sein? Mein Herz schlägt wieder, und auch die heiße Luft strömt wieder etwas leichter in meine ausgepumpten Lungen - dort sehe ich niemanden, den ich kenne. Niemanden, den ich liebe. Aber... wo sind sie dann? Weiter hinten dehnt sich die Festung noch weiter aus, flache Mauern rahmen hochgelegene Wehrgänge ein, breite Treppen führen zu weiteren Ebenen hinab, ein großzügig gebauter Irrgarten aus purpurschwarzer Jade, Finsternis und Bedrohung verströmend. Ich starre angestrengt, aber das, was ich überblicken kann, liegt völlig ausgestorben da. Alles konzentriert sich hier auf den Hof, auf die letzten beiden Äthersiegel und die letzten Mursaat.

Und dann - dann sehe ich sie, und ich halte den Atem an. Ganz oben auf dem linken Äthersiegel, hinter einem hohen, schmalen Fenster erkenne ich eine helle Gestalt, und noch eine kleinere dahinter. Orion... das ist Orion mit seinem weißblonden Haarschopf, und hinter ihm, das muss Alesia sein. Was tun sie da oben? Mein ausgelaugter Verstand braucht einen Moment, um zu verstehen, dass Orion offenbar die Kontrolle über das Äthersiegel übernommen hat, dessen Blitzmagie auf den anderen Geschützturm lenkt und auch auf die Mursaat unten im Hof. Die goldenen Zauberwirker halten sich tunlichst außer Reichweite der arkanen Kräfte, die den Boden erschüttern und überall dort, wo sie einschlagen, tiefe schwarze Furchen in den Fels sengen. Orion ist es also, dessen gellende Schreie und Flüche ich gehört habe. Aber was ist mit den anderen? Wo sind sie - auch dort oben? Oh Götter... ich kann es nur hoffen, denn sehen kann ich nichts. Das Fenster, eigentlich nur eine Schießscharte, ist zu schmal. Sie sind da oben gefangen, können nicht hinaus, die Mursaat würden sie sofort massakrieren. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt hineingelangt sind. Chili... Feanor... müsste ich es nicht spüren, wenn sie tot wären? Ich huste, nur ein kleines Geräusch im ohrenbetäubenden Tosen der Magie, das in Wellen über mich hinwegbrandet - mein Hals ist trocken wie die Kristallwüste, aber ich habe kein Wasser mehr.

Unten auf dem Hof ist eine ausweglose Situation entstanden - es gibt kein Vor und kein Zurück für meine Freunde, sie kommen vom Turm aus an die letzten Mursaat nicht heran. Aber... ich schon. Ich rutsche etwas hin und her, um eine komfortable Position zu finden. Kleine Steinchen lösen sich von dem Fels unter mir und kullern in die Tiefe, während ich mit schmerzsteifen Bewegungen einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher ziehe. Es ist einer der Obsidian-Pfeile, die ich so sorgsam gehütet und immer wieder eingesammelt habe. Ihre Durchschlagskraft allein muss nun ausreichen, denn von Norazuls ätzendem Blut habe ich nichts mehr. Die leere Diamantphiole steckt in meiner Gürteltasche, so wertvoll und dennoch nur toter Ballast, der niemandem mehr nützt. Ich fixiere den Mursaat, der sich mir am nächsten befindet, ein goldener Schatten im von den magischen Blitzen erhellten Hof. Ächzend spanne ich den Langbogen, so stark ich kann - das Zauberwesen befindet sich gerade eben in Schussweite. Aber wenn er fällt, werden seine Kameraden hoffentlich zu ihm eilen, und dann muss ich schnell sein... Ich ziehe den Pfeil bis hinters Ohr und höre sein scharfes Sirren, als er die Bogensehne verlässt. Der Lufthauch der Befiederung streichelt im Vorbeifliegen meine Wange wie ein leiser kühler Wind - und einen halben Lidschlag später fällt der Mursaat. Der Pfeil steckt zitternd zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, und das Geschöpf stürzt ohne jedes Geräusch zu Boden, die goldenen Seidengewänder um sich ausgebreitet wie die Wogen eines sonnenbeschienenen Teiches an einem Sommernachmittag. So leise, so schnell fällte der Pfeil den Mursaat, dass seine Kumpane nichts bemerkt haben, und ich stoße einen zischenden Fluch aus. Aber immerhin, es ist einer weniger, und mit Glück vermag ich noch mehr von ihnen zu erwischen, bevor ich entdeckt werde.

Ich verdränge den Gedanken, dass ich ganz allein hier oben bin, ganz auf mich selbst gestellt, und dass ein einziger konzentrierter Zauber, von allen übrigen Mursaat zugleich gewirkt, mein sofortiges Ende wäre, Imprägnierung hin oder her. Es gibt nur noch mich, meinen Sturmbogen, meine Pfeile - und meine Ziele. Die Welt um mich herum versinkt, ich spüre die Chaosmaterie in meiner Linken schnurren und das harte Holz der Pfeile zwischen den Fingern meiner Rechten, höre, wie sie mit leisem Freudengesang die Bogensehne verlassen. Der Weg der Pfeile ist nicht zu verfolgen, aber ein Mursaat nach dem anderen sinkt getroffen in sich zusammen. Nur zu bald bemerken jene, die noch leben, dass ihre Zahl beständig schrumpft. Insektenköpfe drehen sich hektisch in jede Windrichtung, bis ihre boshaft funkelnden Facettenaugen schließlich auf mir klebenbleiben - sie haben mich entdeckt. Die leuchtende Chaosmaterie, von winzigen magischen Entladungen umtanzt, wird mich verraten haben. Doch es nützt ihnen nichts, denn die Reichweite meines Bogens ist weit größer als die ihrer Zauber, zumal ich von erhöhter Position aus schieße. Sie kommen nicht an mich heran, und ihre trillernden Schreie überschlagen sich vor Wut und Hass, als sie sich schließlich außer Schussweite zurückziehen - und über uns geht der Magiesturm, den die Äthersiegel entfachen, unvermindert weiter. Schwer atmend, den Bogen im Anschlag, beobachte ich das auf ein knappes Dutzend geschrumpfte Häuflein meiner Feinde, warte auf die nächste Gelegenheit - und da springt eine bislang unsichtbare schmale Pforte am Fuß jenes Jadeturms auf, den meine Freunde besetzt halten. Heraus stürmt Claude, Feanor und Stephan direkt hinterher, beide mit blankgezogenen Schwertern, geben ihm Deckung - oh Götter, sie leben! Ich stoße einen kleinen Schrei aus, fast wie ein Schluchzer, und die Erleichterung fährt mir bis in die Zehenspitzen, lässt mich erzittern und mein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen.

Claude unterdessen, flankiert von Feanor und Stephan, huscht in die Mitte des Hofes, die übrigen Mursaat kreischen, heben wutentbrannt ihre Stäbe, doch eine Salve meiner Pfeile hält sie auf Abstand. Während Feanor ein halbes Dutzend Geister aus dem Schattenreich herbeiruft, um einen Schutzwall aufzubauen, erhebt sich Claude eine Handbreit in die Luft, drückt das Rückgrat nach hinten durch, reckt seinen Stab in die Höhe, stößt die unverständlichen Worte eines Nekromanten-Zaubers aus - und aus den Kadavern der gefallenen Mursaat erhebt sich eine zwei Dutzend Kopf starke Armee aus stinkenden Knochendienern, das rohe Fleisch, aus denen an manchen Stellen grässlich verunstaltete Knochen herausstarren, blutig leuchtend in der von Blitzen durchzuckten Dunkelheit. Das übelriechende, aber so nützliche kleine Heer sammelt sich um seinen Meister, der ihnen mit knappen, gutturalen Worten einige Stärkungszauber angedeihen lässt - und dann marschiert es mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit auf die gelichteten Reihen der Feinde zu.

Eins weiß ich - es muss nun schnell gehen, denn die mit unheiligem Leben erfüllten Fleischklumpen werden den Mursaat-Zaubern nicht lange standhalten. Ich rappele mich auf, balanciere auf schmerzenden Füßen oben auf der Festungsmauer entlang, bis ich eine Stelle erreicht habe, die mich wieder in Schussweite zu den in die Enge getriebenen Feinden bringt. Diese stehen eingekesselt zwischen Claudes Knochendienern, die hirnlos auf sie einprügeln, wehren sich mit ihren mächtigen Zaubern, verpulvern so ihre Energie und verschaffen uns Gelegenheit, ihnen den Rest zu geben. Feanor und Stephan stürmen heran, weichen geschickt den Kugelblitzen aus, die das Äthersiegel auf sie schleudert, und der leuchtende Stahl ihrer Klingen durchbohrt die goldenden Roben und das faulige Fleisch der falschen Götter, so wie es meine Pfeile tun.

"Ist das alles, was ihr drauf habt, ihr Memmen? Hah! Ihr seid so schlecht, wie ihr hässlich seid! Kommt her, kommt zu Papa! Ich hab was für euch! Was Süßes! Süßen scharfen Stahl!", höre ich Stephan brüllen, gefolgt von seinem Spottgelächter, das wie Donnerhall in die Nacht hineinschallt, während seine Runenklinge zwei Mursaat nacheinander die hässlichen Köpfe von den Schultern trennt.

Heilgeister beschützen meine Freunde, sorgen dafür, dass die Mursaat-Zauber kaum Schaden anrichten - und dann fällt der letzte Magier, dann ist es endlich, endlich vorbei. Zum Glück, denn ich habe nur noch zwei Pfeile, und nun, da ich nicht mehr schießen muss, bemerke ich, dass ich auch nicht mehr kann. Der Rückzug des Adrenalins aus meinem Blut lässt mich zitternd und heftig keuchend in die Knie sinken. Mein Sturmbogen entgleitet meinen gefühllosen Fingern, kippt über die Mauerkante und fällt mit leisem Scheppern in den Innenhof. Ich kann ihn nicht festhalten, befürchte, mit diesen schwachen Händen _nie wieder_ etwas festhalten zu können. Halb ohnmächtig kauere ich auf der Mauer und wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass mein Geliebter käme und mich hier herunterholte, dass er mich in seine Arme schlösse und mich dort ausruhen ließe, für immer und ewig… Die Blitze der Äthersiegel zucken noch immer über den Innenhof, aber sie scheinen dunkler zu werden, sich der Nacht anzupassen, und schließlich wird die ganze Welt tiefschwarz, versinkt in sternenloser Finsternis.

~o~O~o~

"Sie wacht auf", sagt eine weit entfernte Stimme, die mir vage bekannt vorkommt. Ich will durch die Wimpern blinzeln, einen Blick auf die Hand erhaschen, die tröstend meine Stirn streichelt. Doch aus irgendeinem Grunde kann ich nicht. Auch das Atmen fällt schwer, als läge ein tonnenschweres, weiches und viel zu heißes Gewicht auf meiner Brust.

"Sag ich doch. Unkraut vergeht nicht", konstatiert eine zweite Stimme mit einem Unterton, den mein benebeltes Hirn nicht ganz einzuordnen vermag.

"Geh... geh, _tiántián_. Geh endlich runter von ihr. Sonst erstickst du sie noch", sagt die erste Stimme wieder, und ob der besorgten Zärtlichkeit, die darin mitschwingt, würde ich gern lächeln, wenn ich es denn könnte.

Das Tonnengewicht zieht sich zögernd und hörbar murrend zurück, und so plötzlich strömt die Luft in meine Lungen, dass mich ein heftiger Hustenanfall schüttelt, der mich endgültig aufweckt. Mühsam setze ich mich auf, und jemand hält eine Flasche an meine Lippen. Ich greife zu, kippe den lauwarmen Inhalt in gierig mich hinein, ohne auf den Geschmack zu achten.

Endlich gehorchen meine Lider, und ich kann einen verschwommenen Blick auf drei Gestalten werfen, die vor mir hocken, zwei helle und eine dunklere. Ein gelblich schimmernder Lichtball, der über ihren Köpfen schwebt, spendet milde, irgendwie heimelige Helligkeit, aber jenseits seines sanften Strahlens lauert die Finsternis der feurigen Nacht.

"Was...", beginne ich krächzend, doch da kommt das Gewicht wieder, eine riesige Gestalt, ganz Pelz und Pfoten und Schnurrhaare, und drückt mich wieder zu Boden, schleckt mit heißer Raspelzunge über meine schmutzigen Wangen.

"Chili! Oh, Chili... Melandru sei Dank..." Mehr bekomme ich nicht heraus, denn die Körpermasse meiner wunderbaren Katze drückt mich zurück auf den harten Boden, und ich kann an nichts mehr denken außer daran, wie unendlich froh ich bin, dass sie lebendig und augenscheinlich unverletzt wieder bei mir ist, meine Rippen eindrückt und den Atem aus meinen Lungen presst. Schließlich gelingt es mir, mich mit ihr auf die Seite zu rollen, Hände und Gesicht in ihrem staubigen, weichen Pelz vergraben, und ich schluchze fast vor Freude, murmele kindische Koseworte in ihr Fell, bis mich sanfte Hände unter den Achseln packen und mich aufsetzen. Ein muskulöser Arm legt sich um meinen Leib und hält mich fest, schlangenartige Tätowierungen tanzen darauf, und ich betrachte sie mit einem Staunen, als sähe ich sie zum ersten Mal.

"_Koishii_... wo warst du nur?"

_Oh, Feanor... wie ich dich vermisst habe... wie ich mich um dich gesorgt habe..._ denke ich, denn das Sprechen ist noch zu anstrengend.

"Ja, das würde ich auch gern wissen."

Ich hebe den Kopf und blicke in Orions eishelle Augen, die mich kühl mustern. "Um den Kampf hast du dich ja erfolgreich gedrückt. Kaum fing's richtig an, warst du verschwunden. Was war los - keine Lust?"

"Orion, halt dich zurück!" Das ist Feanors Stimme, und eine leise, aber deutliche Drohung schwingt darin mit.

Ein heißer Klumpen aus Wut ballt sich in meiner Magengrube zusammen, gibt mir die Kraft, mich ruckartig aufzurichten und den weißblonden Elementarmagier, der mich ungerührt mit hochgezogener Braue betrachtet, böse anzufunkeln. "_Wie bitte?_ Willst du mich ärgern? Ich war noch draußen, als das Tor einstürzte, du _Blödmann_! Sechs Mursaat haben mich um die halbe Insel gejagt, mich und die drei Zwerge, die auch noch da waren! Die Zwerge haben sie abgeschlachtet, und ich bin ihnen auch nur entkommen, weil ich in eine verdammte Felsspalte gestürzt bin! Und sobald ich wieder einigermaßen kriechen konnte, bin ich hergerannt und..."

Orion, in dessen Blick die Kälte allmählich einem amüsierten Glitzern Platz macht, verzieht das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen und winkt ab. "Schon gut - war nur Spaß! Ich finde es immer wieder ausgesprochen erheiternd, wie leicht man dich hochnehmen kann. Im Ernst - war ganz ordentlich, was du da draußen auf der Mauer gemacht hast."

Dieser Mistkerl...! "Oh. Na besten Dank. Du bist _so_ ein Idiot, Orion."

"Stets zu Diensten", erwidert dieser und vollführt im Aufstehen eine spöttische kleine Verbeugung. "Ich geh runter und löse Claude bei der Wache ab."

"Ja, tu das", krächze ich, immer noch ärgerlich. "Schade, dass du endlich gehst. Es war so schön, bevor du kamst."

Orions selbstgefälliges Gelächter verklingt, und ich atme langsam und gepresst aus, bevor ich mich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder nach hinten gegen Feanors Brust sinken lasse, und ich spüre, wie auch dessen Anspannung schlagartig nachlässt. Dann drehe ich mich um und betrachte sein Gesicht, in dem die Augen leuchten wie dunkle Sterne, und unwillkürlich teilen sich meine Lippen zu einem Grinsen, das vermutlich von einem Ohr bis zum anderen reicht.

"Wie du aussiehst. Vollkommen verdreckt", stelle ich fest und gleite zärtlich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine dreckverschmierte Wange, und er lächelt dieses unmerkliche Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebe.

"Du auch. Schwarz von oben bis unten, abgesehen von den Streifen, die Chili gerade in die Dreckschicht geschleckt hat. Wie eine Luxon-Kämpferin in voller Kriegsbemalung. Wunderschön." Seine Lippen senken sich auf meine, und er küsst mich so vorsichtig, so sanft, als fürchte er, ich könnte dabei Schaden nehmen. Er schmeckt nach Asche und nach Schweiß und Blut... und _so_ _unglaublich_ _gut_.

"So? Du findest die Luxon wunderschön? Erzähl mir von ihnen. Kennst du viele? Viele Luxon-_Frauen_?" Ich schmiege mein Gesicht an seinen Hals und ignoriere den winzigen Nadelstich unbegründeter Eifersucht.

Feanor lacht, ein leises Rumpeln tief in seinem breiten Brustkorb, und seine großen Hände streicheln meine Schultern. "Ein andermal. Jetzt solltest du dich ausruhen. Du warst eine ganze Weile weggetreten. Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Ich... weiß nicht. Mein Kopf dröhnt, und mein Knöchel... ich hab' ihn mir verstaucht, als ich in die Felsspalte gefallen bin."

"Lass mal sehen." Feanor lehnt mich an die warme, harte Glätte der Turmwand und pellt vorsichtig den Stiefel von meinem Fuß. Es schmerzt wie Grenths sieben Höllen, und der Knöchel, den Feanor nun sanft betastet, ist so dick wie eine Bisquitrolle.

"_Damit_ bist du noch gelaufen?" Feanor wirft mir unter hochgezogener Braue einen beinahe strafenden Seitenblick zu, und ich hebe entschuldigend die Schultern.

"Klar. Was sollte ich denn machen? Und außerdem - so schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", erwidere ich und winke tapfer ab, "der Fuß ist schließlich noch dran. Sag mir lieber, wie ihr das hier" - ich vollführe eine kreiselnde Bewegung mit dem rechten Arm - "geschafft habt. Die Mursaat, meine ich. Es waren doch so viele... war der Wesir da und hat euch geholfen?"

Feanor lässt ein abfälliges Schnauben hören und presst die Lippen zusammen, murmelt noch einen canthanischen Heilzauber für meinen Knöchel, bevor er mir antwortet. "Nein. Er hat sich nicht blicken lassen. Allmählich frage ich mich, was wir hier eigentlich machen."

"Nicht nur du." Claude tritt aus den Schatten und hockt sich neben uns, fährt sich mit der Hand über sein müdes Gesicht und sein strubbeliges schwarzes Haar, fixiert mich mit perlweißen, pupillenlosen Augen. "Das war knapp heute. Wo hast du gesteckt, Tari?"

Der leichte Vorwurf, der in seinem Ton mitschwingt, bringt mein Blut erneut zum Kochen, und ich erwidere bissig: "Ich war draußen. Habe einen kleinen Spaziergang über die Insel gemacht. War sehr spaßig mit dem halben Dutzend Mursaat hinter mir, und es war eine gute Übung, ihren Zaubern auszuweichen. Als ich keine Lust mehr hatte, habe ich mich in eine Felsspalte fallen lassen und..."

"Schon gut, schon gut", unterbricht er mich. "Es war nur eine Frage. Kein Grund, beleidigt zu sein."

Ich sage nichts mehr und sehe weg. Geistesabwesend zupfe ich an Chilis Öhrchen, schließe die Augen und höre Feanor zu, der knapp und sachlich berichtet, wie meine Freunde die Mursaat bezwungen haben - wie sie von Deckung zu Deckung huschten, in der weitläufigen, verwinkelten Festung die Verfolger voneinander trennten, Grüppchen für Grüppchen ausradierten und schließlich den Geschützturm einnahmen, mit dessen Hilfe sie drei der anderen Äthersiegel zerstören konnten.

"Ohne Claude hätten wir es nicht geschafft", meint Feanor zum Schluss und nickt dem jungen Nekromanten beifällig zu. "Er hat einen neuen Zauber gelernt – _'Norazuls letztes Geschenk'_, wie er es nennt - der es ihm erlaubt, mit nur einem Spruch aus jedem Kadaver in der Nähe gleichzeitig einen Knochendiener auferstehen zu lassen. So hatten wir immer eine kleine Zusatzarmee zwischen uns und dem Feind."

"Ja", murmele ich, "ich hab's gesehen, eben, bevor ich weggetreten bin. Sehr praktisch. Da hat der Albino uns wenigstens noch etwas hinterlassen, mit dem wir was anfangen können. Übrigens... wo ist Alesia? Und Stephan?" Plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass ich beide noch nicht gesehen habe, seit ich wieder aufgewacht bin, und ich löse mich aus Feanors Griff, um mich auf die Knie aufzurichten.

"Dort drüben. Siehst du?"

Ich folge der Richtung, in die Feanors ausgestreckter Arm an meinem Kopf vorbei deutet, und bemerke in den tiefen Schatten etwas, das an ein grauweißes Lumpenbündel gemahnt. Doch es ist niemand anders als Alesia - reglos am Boden zusammengerollt. Nun sehe ich auch Stephan, der, kaum zu erkennen im dunkelgrauen Stahl seiner Kettenrüstung, neben ihr kauert und ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß hält.

Eine kalte Hand greift nach meinem Herzen. "Was ist mit ihr? Sie ist doch nicht...?"

"Nein", beruhigt Feanor und greift wieder um meine Taille, als ich aufspringen will. "Sie ist nur erschöpft. Es gab eine Menge zu tun für sie, wie du dir denken kannst. Ich sehe mal nach ihr. Du bleibst hier", fügt er noch hinzu, als er sich aufrappelt. Als wenn ich hier irgendwo hinkönnte - oder wollte, denke ich mit schiefem Grinsen, während meine Blicke ihm folgen. Dann beiße ich mir besorgt auf die Unterlippe, als ich bemerke, wie eckig und steif seine Bewegungen sind - die Erschöpfung nach der langen Schlacht hat ihm seine katzenhafte Geschmeidigkeit gestohlen, hat all seine Raubtier-Anmut in Nichts aufgelöst.

Ich sehe, wie er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über Alesias Stirn tastet, bevor er drei Heilgeister herbeiruft, was erheblich länger dauert, als ich es von ihm kenne. Mühsam richte ich mich auf, durchmesse den Raum mit unsicheren, humpelnden Schritten, und knie neben meiner Freundin nieder, die fest zu schlafen scheint. In zartem Orange auf Weiß, eingefärbt vom Lavaschein wie der erste Kuss der Morgenröte auf frischem Schnee, schimmern ihren langen, dichten Wimpern auf den zierlichen Wangenknochen.

"Heh, Tari", raunt Stephan, löst eine Pranke von Alesias Oberarm, ballt sie zu einer honigmelonengroßen Faust und knufft mich liebevoll gegen die Schulter. Ich verliere das Gleichgewicht, falle auf meinen Hintern.

"Heh", wispere ich zurück. "Wie geht's ihr? Und dir?"

Stephan lächelt. "Keine Sorge, sie wird wieder. Ist nur ein bisschen müde. Und mich bringt sowieso nichts um. Weißt du doch."

Bei so viel unerschütterlichem Selbstvertrauen kann ich nicht anders, ich muß grinsen. Wie herrlich muss es sein, nie an sich zu zweifeln, nie den Glauben daran zu verlieren, dass am Ende eben doch alles gut wird, ob mit oder ohne Hilfe der Götter, stets das Vertrauen in die eigene Stärke zu bewahren!

"Ich beneide dich, Stephan", erkläre ich, nicht zum ersten Mal, doch diesmal fragt er nicht nach, sondern lächelt nur und streichelt Alesias tätowierte Stirn, mit einer Zartheit, die man einem solchen Klotz von einem Mann niemals zutrauen würde.

Etwa eine Stunde später sind wir alle versammelt, sitzen im obersten Stockwerk des Mursaat-Turms beieinander und teilen uns eine karge Mahlzeit - unsere Vorräte sind knapp bemessen. Ich bin ohnehin nicht hungrig, und der ranzig schmeckende Streifen Trockenfleisch, begleitet von in schwefeligem Wasser eingeweichtem, altbackenem Brot, trägt gar nichts dazu bei, meinen Appetit anzuregen. Ich mag eigentlich überhaupt kein Fleisch, und wären die Zeiten anders, würde ich nicht einmal entfernt in Erwägung ziehen, es auch nur anzurühren... auch wenn ich schon Schlimmeres hinunterwürgen musste, überlege ich und erinnere mich mit Schaudern an das bittere Fleisch der Hydras in der Kristallwüste.

"Wir sollten heute nacht hierbleiben", meint Orion kauend.

"Heute nacht? Es _ist_ Nacht, mein Bester, und sie ist sogar schon fast vorbei", werfe ich trocken ein und spüle den letzten zähen Bissen Trockenfleisch mit einem Schluck muffigen Wassers hinunter.

"Auf jeden Fall so lange, bis wir einigermaßen ausgeruht sind", erklärt Alesia, deren Hände noch immer so sehr zittern, dass sie kaum die Wasserflasche zu halten vermögen.

Feanor, der gerade aus den Fensterschlitzen gespäht hat, setzt sich wieder zu uns. Nachdenklich spielen seine Finger mit den Silberkettchen, die an seinen Stiefeln angebracht sind. Das leise Klirren des Metalls ist das einzige Geräusch hier oben, abgesehen von unseren Atemzügen, Chilis Schnarchen und angelegentlichem Schmatzen aus Stephans Richtung. Wenigstens einem schmeckt's, denke ich und verziehe das Gesicht. Ich wünsche mir sehnlichst ein Blättchen getrockneter Wüstenminze, um den schlechten Geschmack aus meinem Mund zu vertreiben.

"Allerdings", überlegt Feanor, "allzu lange sollten wir uns hier nicht aufhalten. Wir haben die Festung noch nicht bis in die letzten Winkel erkundet. Vielleicht sind noch Feinde hier..."

"Oder ihre Vorräte", unterbricht Stephan und grinst. "Könnte 'ne Abwechslung gut vertragen."

"Oh ja... frisches Gemüse, Äpfel aus Kryta, Mandarinen und Ananas aus Elona, frisch gefangenen Fisch..." Sehnsüchtig verdrehe ich die Augen, während die anderen pflichtschuldigst nicken und leise Zustimmung murmeln. Beiläufig drehe ich probeweise meinen Fußknöchel hin und her. Es knirscht ein bisschen im Gelenk, aber der Schmerz ist verschwunden, wie ich dankbar bemerke.

"Zu Hause müssten sie jetzt bald Wintertag feiern", murmelt Alesia wie zu sich selbst, und ihr Blick wird ganz verhangen und verträumt, während sie durch eine der Schießscharten in den lavaroten Himmel starrt. "Ob daheim wohl schon Schnee liegt?"

Irgendetwas versetzt meinem Herzen einen schmerzhaften Stich. "_Wintertag_... ist es wirklich schon so spät im Jahr? Wo ist die Zeit geblieben?" Ich winde mich unbehaglich in meiner noch immer schweißfeuchten Pelzrüstung. Es ist seltsam, in der Höllenhitze der Feuerinseln an den Wintertag zu denken, an die wenigen Wochen gegen Jahresende, während derer scharfe Nordwestwinde die dicken, schweren Wolken aus den Zittergipfeln nach Ascalon hinuntertreiben, damit sie ihre Schneelast über unserem einst so stolzen Königreich abladen können. Es stimmt, Alesia hat recht - es ist die Zeit dafür... das Jahr, das mir so viel Glück beschert hat, nur um es mir gleich wieder zu entreißen, neigt sich allmählich dem Ende.

Ja, bald wird in Ascalon der erste Schnee fallen, und dann wird man den riesigen Wintertagsbaum - eine himmelhohe Tanne, die für gewöhnlich in den nördlichen Zittergipfeln geschlagen wird - auf dem großen Platz im Stadtzentrum aufstellen. Die Kinder und die Dwayna-Priester werden ihn schmücken, mit bunt verzierten Pfefferkuchen, mit leuchtenden Girlanden aus rotem, grünem und goldenem Stoff und mit kunstvollen Schneesternen aus weißem Glas, die glitzern wie Eiskristalle - lauter kleine Kostbarkeiten, die vor dem Großen Feuer gerettet werden konnten. Die Händler werden mit ihren hochbeladenen Dolyak-Karren aus den Bergen in die Hauptstadt hinabrumpeln, um Ascalon mit allem zu versorgen, was man sich gerade so leisten kann, um die traditionellen Feierlichkeiten auch würdig zu begehen. Und dann wird die ganze Stadt nach Zimtküchlein duften, nach Braune-Butter-Plätzchen und Rosinenschnitten und Marzipan mit Rosenwasser, nach Bratäpfeln und heißem Nelkenwein und Gewürzbier, und das Klingeln der kleinen Silberglöckchen, mit denen die Zaumzeuge der Dolyaks geschmückt sind, wird die klare Winterluft erfüllen.

Tannenduft wird die von zahllosen Kerzen hell erleuchteten Häuser durchziehen. Die Leute werden ihre Pelze herausholen, und wenn die Temperaturen tief genug sind und die Kälte lange genug anhält, werden sie sich schmale Kufen aus poliertem Schweinsbein unter die Stiefelsohlen schnallen, um auf dem zugefrorenen Ascaloner Stadtsee Schlittschuh zu laufen. Die Geschickten werden elegante Pirouetten drehen, die Tollpatsche werden sich den einen oder anderen Knochen brechen, wie jedes Jahr. Die Kinder werden sich wilde Schneeballschlachten liefern und - wie jedes Jahr - darum wetteifern, den _'größten Schneemann aller Zeiten'_ zu bauen. Abends, wenn die Dunkelheit hereinbricht, werden Ascalons Bürger im Schein unzähliger Fackeln die alten Wintertagslieder singen, eher laut als schön, doch nur die allerschlimmsten Griesgrame werden sich an den schrägen Tönen stören. Und für die kurze Zeit, da der Zauber der weißen Pracht Ascalons Ruinen in eine Märchenlandschaft verwandelt, werden die meisten Ascalonier (wenn auch nicht alle) all das Elend vergessen - die Charr, die Armut, die persönlichen Verluste und die Zerstörung. Die stets präsente Trauer um alles, was verlorenging, wird in den Hintergrund geschoben, die Menschen werden enger zusammenrücken und Ascalon wird den kurzen Winter feiern. Und ich sitze hier in der brennenden Luft der Feuerinseln, schwitze aus sämtlichen Poren und kämpfe mit den Tränen, weil ich die Bedeutung der Begriffe _Wintertag_ und _zu Hause_ und _daheim_ schon fast vergessen hatte, und innerlich verfluche ich Alesia, weil sie Erinnerungen wieder emporgezerrt hat, die besser begraben geblieben wären... weil es so weh tut, sich ihnen zu stellen.

Feanors Stimme schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Wintertag? Dieses Fest kennen wir nicht in Cantha. Du musst mir davon erzählen, _koishii_."

Ich sehe ihn nicht an, sonst müsste ich losheulen. Stattdessen pule ich an meinen Stiefelsohlen herum, zupfe an einem Fädchen, das sich von der Seitennaht gelöst hat und versuche mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, diese schreckliche Hohlheit und Leere zu ignorieren, die sich ganz plötzlich über meiner Magengrube aufgetan hat.

"Ja, irgendwann", murmele ich schließlich, nur um irgend etwas zu sagen. Zum Wintertag ist es üblich, dass man seine Lieben beschenkt... was würde ich Feanor schenken? Ich habe doch nichts... außer meiner Liebe. Und selbst die wird er immer teilen müssen mit jenem, den ich verloren habe... Ruriks Gesicht taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf, Bilder vom letzten Wintertag, der längsten Nacht des Jahres, die er mit uns, seiner Ascalon-Vorhut, gemeinsam gefeiert hat. So hart und grimmig hat er ausgesehen damals, dass ich mich fast gefürchtet hatte, auch nur in sein Blickfeld zu geraten, und dennoch hätte ich unendlich gern irgendetwas getan, das ihm das Leben erleichtert hätte, ihm irgendeine kleine Freude bereitet... aber ich hatte keine Idee, wie ich das anstellen sollte. Gerüchte waren im Umlauf, von Streitigkeiten, regelrechter Zerrüttung zwischen ihm und seinem königlichen Vater, schwere Meinungsverschiedenheiten über Ascalons Kriegsstrategie… wie hätte eine einfache kleine Waldläuferin da schon helfen können?

Ein tiefer, resignierter Seufzer entkommt meinen Lippen, und ich zwinge mich dazu, die Bilder verblassen zu lassen. Müde lehne ich mich zurück an die glatte Turmmauer aus harter, aufgeheizter schwarzer Jade und schlucke die bitteren Tränen hinunter. Es hätte alles anders kommen müssen... wann endlich wird sich das Gefühl einstellen, dass alles gut so ist, wie es ist? Wann werden die Erinnerungen aufhören, mich zu quälen?

~o~O~o~

Einige Stunden später sind wir wieder auf den Beinen, haben uns in der riesigen Feste verteilt und suchen nach versprengten Feinden und allem, was wir eventuell noch brauchen können. Immer im Schatten der Festungsmauern, husche ich über die langen, breiten Wehrgänge, die wie ausgestorben daliegen. Totenstill ist es, man hört weder Vögel noch Windhauch, und auch meine weichen Ledersohlen verursachen keinerlei Geräusch. Lediglich das leise Klingeln der Kettchen und Amulette von Feanors Rüstung dringt von Norden her an mein Ohr, untermalt vom schweren Tapsen von Stephans Stiefeln aus westlicher Richtung - aber ich muss meine scharfen Waldläuferohren schon sehr spitzen, um überhaupt etwas zu vernehmen. Schweiß tränkt meine Rüstung und lässt mein Haar nass und schwer in mein Gesicht fallen, während ich dahinschleiche und überlege, wie es den Mursaat nur möglich war, solch riesige Wehrkomplexe wie dieses Fort hier in der kurzen Zeit aus dem Fels zu stampfen, seit Saul d'Alessio Tyria mit den goldenen Möchtegern-Göttern beglückt hat. Das ist ja noch nicht einmal drei Jahre her! Aber... halt...! _Was ist das...?_ Erschrocken halte ich inne, lausche. Aus dem Wachhäuschen, das die Regelmäßigkeit des schwarzjadenen Mauerwerks vor mir unterbricht, dringen Stimmen - menschliche Stimmen. Es ist also doch noch jemand hier! Ich höre schärfer hin, kann schließlich zwei unterschiedliche Sprachmuster erkennen. Lange muss ich nicht überlegen, was zu tun ist - meine Freunde sind weit weg, in allen möglichen Ecken des weitläufigen Komplexes, aber mit zwei Weißmänteln - denn ich zweifle nicht daran, dass es welche sind - werde ich auch allein fertig.

Ohne jeden Laut pirsche ich in gebückter Haltung voran, Chili auf Samtpfoten direkt hinter mir, stiller Tod mit fingerlangen, rasiermesserscharfen Reißzähnen und ebensolchen Krallen. Irgendwo, weit, weit hinter den undeutlichen Stimmen der beiden Weißmäntel, die ihren Wachdienst denkbar schlecht versehen haben, höre ich, wie die fernen Wogen des Meeres an die felsige Küste branden und bilde mir ein, das Salz der See auf meiner Zunge schmecken zu können.

Nur einige wenige Schritte noch, dann werde ich durch die offene Tür des Wachhäuschens in sein Inneres blicken können... da. Jetzt. Einer der Mantelritter, der Rüstung nach offenbar ein Justiziar - oh, sie lieben all das protzige Gold auf ihrem weißlackierten Stahl - kommt in mein Blickfeld. Das Langschwert hängt müßig von seinem Waffengurt herab, die Spitze schleift beinahe auf dem Boden - er ist nicht gerade ein großer Mann. Nun, und bald ist er ein _toter_ Mann. Er dreht mir den Rücken zu, trägt keinen Helm auf seinem Schädel, der, glänzend und kahl wie eine übergroße Holzmarmel, direkt und ohne störenden Hals aus einem fetten Stiernacken herauswächst - er hat keine Chance.


	82. In Abaddons Maul

**82. In Abaddons Maul**

Für den Moment halte ich den Pfeil, den ich, ohne darüber nachzudenken, auf die Sehne meines Recurvebogens gelegt habe, noch zurück, um die Mantelritter zu belauschen - es könnte ja sein, dass ich wichtige Informationen verpasse, wenn ich sie zu früh töte. Jede Muskelfaser angespannt, harre ich aus, während mir der Schweiß über das Gesicht läuft, und lausche den Worten der beiden Weißmäntel. Drei, vier, fünf endlose Minuten lang.

Was ich jedoch zu hören bekomme, ist in keiner Weise von Bedeutung für unsere Mission. Nur eine Menge Gejammer zweier überforderter Soldaten, die unter der Hitze leiden, gern mal wieder etwas Anständiges essen würden und ihre Familien vermissen. Als der vierschrötige Glatzkopf beginnt, mit tränendicker Stimme von seiner kleinen Tochter zu erzählen, die in Löwenstein auf ihren Vater wartet, lasse ich den Bogen endgültig sinken und stopfe den Pfeil lautlos zurück in den Köcher. Mit steifen Knochen schleiche ich davon, ohne dass mich einer der beiden bemerkt hätte, seltsam erleichtert darüber, dass es keinen wirklichen Grund gab, meine Hände mit ihrem Blut zu beflecken. Vielleicht habe ich das Töten ja doch allmählich satt. Chili hingegen knurrt leise und vorwurfsvoll. Sie hätte gern ihre Arbeit getan, auch wenn sie bei der Hitze in ihrem dicken Pelz eigentlich längst gar sein müsste. Arme Süße... ich verspreche ihr stumm den ersten Angriff auf den nächsten Mursaat, auf den wir treffen. Und meine gesamte nächste Ration Trockenfleisch, aber das ist kein großes Opfer.

"Und? Irgendwas gefunden? Oder irgendwen?" Orion wischt sich mit dem Unterarm den Schweiß von der Stirn und blickt angeekelt auf den verdreckten Ärmel seiner einstmals silbergrauen Jacke, als ich mit Chili beim Treffpunkt am westlichen Tor ankomme. Alle außer mir sind bereits versammelt.

"Nein. Nichts. Alles leer", lüge ich. Ich will nur noch hier weg, weitermachen, endlich zum Ende kommen, habe nicht die geringste Lust, über Leben oder Tod der beiden Weißmäntel zu diskutieren, die sich oben im Wachhäuschen gegenseitig ihren Kummer vorheulen und uns ohnehin nicht gefährlich werden können. Wenn sie nicht vorhaben, Löwenstein schwimmend zu erreichen, dürften sie sowieso nicht mehr von hier wegkommen, und für einen schwachen Moment frage ich mich, ob wir sie nicht vielleicht sogar mitnehmen sollten, wenn wir nach Erfüllung unserer Aufgabe endlich von hier verschwinden… ich verpasse mir eine mentale Kopfnuss. Ich habe sie leben lassen, unsere _Feinde_, und um den Rest sollen sie sich gefälligst selbst kümmern.

"Ha, aber ich hab' was gefunden!", frohlockt Stephan und wedelt triumphierend mit einem riesigen Räucherschinken über seinem Kopf herum. "Diese Schönheit lag einsam und allein in einem der größeren Wachhäuschen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen, also hab' ich sie mitgenommen." Er stopft den Schinken liebevoll in die unendlichen Tiefen seines Rucksacks. "Ein Laib Dauerbrot und getrocknete Bohnen waren auch noch da. Und ein guter Vorrat an Trockenfleisch. Hab' ich alles eingepackt."

Ich verziehe das Gesicht. "Lecker. Und jetzt lasst uns gehen. Bis zum Vulkan brauchen wir bestimmt einen halben Tag. Länger, wenn wir kämpfen müssen."

Als wir die Festung endlich in Richtung Westen verlassen, steht der aufgeblähte rote Sonnenball schon beinahe im Zenit und brennt mitleidlos auf uns nieder, so dass wir bald nur noch schleppend vorankommen. Auch die Hitze des Gesteins unter unseren Füßen steigt langsam, aber beständig an. Immer häufiger nehmen wir die kleinen Ruckler und Erschütterungen wahr, die tief aus den Eingeweiden der Erde emporrumpeln. Schon längst erschrecken sie uns nicht mehr so wie am Anfang, sagen uns nur, dass wir dem Herzen des Vulkans, in dem wir unser Ziel finden werden, immer näher kommen. Die unheimlichen Gesichter, die vor so langer Zeit in die himmelhohen Felssäulen gehauen wurden, starren uns grimmig hinterher, während der Weg sich nach Nordwesten schiebt, auf die Küste zu. Ausgedehnte Lavaseen tun sich vor uns auf, riesige Flächen voll blubbernden, flüssigen Feuers, die uns zu anstrengenden Umwegen inklusive halsbrecherischer Kletterpartien über die zerklüfteten Felsen zwingen, von denen sie eingerahmt werden. Zu allem Überfluss tauchen immer wieder Hydren auf, meist in Gruppen von vier oder fünf, nötigen uns zu langwierigen Kämpfen, so dass wir schließlich vollkommen erschöpft sind, als unser Weg endlich die Küste streift.

Während Alesia, Claude und Orion an dem breiten, flachen Felsufer zu Boden gehen und dankbar die verschwitzten Gesichter in die vergleichsweise frische Salzbrise halten, lassen Stephan und Feanor simultan Waffen und Gepäck zu Boden fallen, steigen hastig aus ihren Rüstungen und stürzen sich in die leichte Dünung, um Schweiß und literweise Hydrablut von ihren Körpern spülen zu lassen. Mit vor Erschöpfung wackeligen Oberschenkeln haste ich eilig zum Wasser, um es ihnen gleichzutun, lasse meine dreckstarrende Rüstung als unordentlichen Haufen am Ufer zurück, und es ist mir vollkommen egal, dass mich nun auch Orion und Claude endlich in Unterwäsche bewundern können. Die anderen kommen schließlich ebenfalls ins Wasser, aber das nehme ich schon kaum noch wahr.

Mit geschlossenen Augen, ausgebreiteten Armen und leicht angezogenen Knien hänge ich bewegungslos in den streichelnden Wellen der leichten Dünung. Nur meine Zehenspitzen berühren noch den Grund, und ich warte darauf, dass das kühle Meerwasser die Schmerzen aus meinen Beinen und meinen überhitzten Lungen zieht. Die Annäherung eines großen Körpers, eine kleine, liebevolle Berührung auf der nackten Haut meiner Hüfte und schließlich das trotz all meiner Ermattung erregende Gefühl, Feanors große Hand flach auf meinem Bauch zu spüren, als er hinter mich tritt, so beruhigend, tröstend und verheißungsvoll, lassen mich auch ohne ein Wort von ihm in diffuse Wachträume verfallen. Eines Tages, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, möchte ich eine Nacht am Meer mit ihm verbringen, an einer einsamen, friedlichen Küste mit einem weißen Strand unter einem weißen Mond, möchte ihn spüren, _ganz nah_, mich von ihm lieben lassen, langsam und zärtlich, während sanfte Wellen unsere Körper liebkosen und eine laue Nachtbrise das Geräusch unseres erhitzten Atems davonträgt… Plötzliche Sehnsucht übermannt mich, mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen drehe ich mich um und lege die Arme um seinen muskulösen Nacken, klammere mich fest, während ich mich an ihm hochziehe und beide Beine um seine Hüfte schlinge. Ich höre sein leises, überraschtes Aufkeuchen, spüre, wie sein Körper - so ausgehungert wie meiner - sofort reagiert. Unwillkürlich hält er mich fester, presst mich immer enger an sich, bis ich jeden Zoll von ihm fühle, und ich beginne zu zittern. Müdigkeit und Schmerzen, Angst und Anspannung schlagen mit einem Mal in ein brodelndes Verlangen um, das mich vollkommen überwältigt, hier in den kühlen Wellen, und ich vergesse alle und alles um mich herum.

"Feanor", flüstere ich in sein Ohr, während meine Finger sich in die langen, dicken Strähnen seiner nassen Mähne graben, "ich brauche dich… _jetzt_. Bitte…"

Ich spüre sein Herz, wie es gegen meine Brust donnert, fühle seine Lippen an meiner Wange, seinen Atem an meinem Ohr, dann an meinem Mund, seine pochende Erregung an meiner, süße, wunderschöne Ewigkeiten lang, so nah, so nah… und dann greifen seine Hände um meine Taille, sanft, aber entschlossen, drücken mich von sich fort, stellen mich wieder auf meine eigenen Füße. Plötzliche Scham schlägt über mir zusammen wie eine Woge aus Eiswasser, lässts mich fröstelnd die Augen zusammenkneifen. Oh _verdammt_…

Seine Stimme ist kratzig und rauh, als er endlich Worte findet. "Ich weiß, _koishii_… es geht mir nicht anders. Aber dir ist klar, dass das unmöglich ist."

Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. _Natürlich_. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, bis meine Kiefer schmerzen, und nicke wortlos, zu beschämt, um ihn anzusehen. Natürlich hat er recht. Was bei allen Göttern ist bloß in mich gefahren? Wie konnte ich… oh Melandru. Wie schlimm kann das alles hier noch werden?

"Es tut mir leid", murmle ich, drehe mich um und will mich losreißen, um ans Ufer zu flüchten, doch er hält mich fest.

"Das muss es nicht", raunt er in mein Ohr, während er beide Arme um meine Mitte schließt und mich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust presst. "Im Gegenteil. Zu spüren, dass du mich willst… ist für mich ein Grund zur Freude. Das kann dir kaum entgangen sein." Er lacht kaum hörbar. "Es ist nur der vollkommen falsche Zeitpunkt. Und der vollkommen falsche Ort."

"Ach, Feanor…." Ich versuche zu lachen, um ihn meine peinliche Vorführung vergessen zu lassen. Keine gute Idee. Es wird eher ein gequältes Gekrächze daraus. "Du bist immer so… kontrolliert. Werde ich es einmal erleben, dass du dich gehen lässt?"

"Selbstbeherrschung ist überlebenswichtig für mich… das weißt du", antwortet er nachdenklich, nachdem er ein paar lange Sekunden geschwiegen hat. "Ich habe dir erklärt, warum. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dir wünschen solltest, dass ich mich wirklich gehen lasse."

Ich versuche erneut ein kleines Lachen. Es gelingt schon besser. "Wenn wir dann irgendwann mal zusammen sind…eines Tages, hoffentlich noch in dieser Welt und nicht erst in der Halle der Helden… dann wünsche ich deine ungezügelte Leidenschaft zu erleben. Damit das klar ist." Ich drehe den Kopf zur Seite, um seinen Bizeps zu küssen und sanft hineinzubeißen.

"Wir werden sehen", murmelt er, ohne auf meinen kläglichen Versuch einzugehen, die Anspannung aufzulockern, und ich fühle, wie er sein stoppeliges Kinn auf meinen Scheitel legt. Ich spüre eine verschwommene Besorgnis in ihm, die auch von mir Besitz ergreift, ohne dass ich sagen könnte, warum. All meine Erregung verfliegt, bleibt nur noch als schwache Erinnerung in dem pochenden Ziehen in meinen Oberschenkeln, bis auch das schließlich vergangen ist.

"Schau", sagt Feanor leise, nachdem wir eine lange Weile bewegungs- und wortlos in den sanften Wellen gestanden haben, und ich öffne gehorsam die Augen. Alle anderen sind bereits wieder an Land. Orion versucht, die komplett ruinierte Optik seiner kostbaren Rüstung zu retten, indem er mit verkniffenem Gesicht Meerwasser in die Blutflecken reibt, Claude hat sich im Schneidersitz niedergelassen und entspannt regungslos mit nach oben offenen Handflächen, und Alesia durchwühlt gerade mit Stephans Assistenz dessen Rucksack, vermutlich, um aus den Nahrungsmitteln, die sie aus den unauslotbaren Tiefen fischt, irgend etwas Ungenießbares zu unser aller Stärkung zuzubereiten. Chili trottet ruhelos entlang der Wasserlinie hin- und her, wirft Feanor und mir dabei ungehaltene Blicke zu und lässt ab und an ein ärgerliches Maunzen hören.

"Was meinst du?"

"Der Vulkan. Er ist ganz nah. Wir sind fast am Ziel."

Tatsächlich beherrscht die massige, stark abgeflachte Formation das gesamte südliche Panorama. Dünne Lavaflüsschen tropfen an ihren zerklüfteten, dunklen Flanken herab wie träges rotes Kerzenwachs. Dort liegt der Durchgang, der uns in die Caldera bringen wird - zum Tor von Komalie, das wir auf Wunsch des Wesirs öffnen sollen, um den geheimnisvollen Verbündeten gegen die Mursaat Einlass nach Tyria zu gewähren, damit sie uns helfen, die Welt von der Plage der _Unsichtbaren Götter_ zu befreien.

"Ja… ganz nah", stimme ich zu und versuche, meine plötzlich aufkeimende Angst wegzudrücken. "Es dürften nicht mal mehr zwei Stunden sein. Bis zum Einbruch der Nacht sind wir da. Falls uns Alesias Eintopf nicht aus den Stiefeln haut. Hoffentlich verzichtet sie auf die Bohnen."

~o~O~o~

"Stephan! STEPHAN! Verdammt - Feanor, hol ihn da raus!"

Noch nie habe ich Alesia so panisch brüllen hören. Nicht einmal in der Kristallwüste, als wir gegen die Vergessenen gekämpft haben. Hektisch konzentriert sie ihre Heilzauber auf ihren Liebsten, der, von einem mächtigen Energieschlag direkt vor die Brust zu Boden geworfen, nun versucht, rückwärts auf dem Hintern rutschend aus dem prasselnden Meteorschauer zu entkommen, den der riesige Mursaat-Elementarmagier auf ihn wirkt. Wutentbranntes Trillern füllt die heiße Nachtluft, als der letzte der _Unsichtbaren_, der den Zugang zur Caldera noch bewacht, all seinen Hass und all seine arkane Kunst auf Stephan niedergehen lässt, und die Aura seiner Macht glüht so dunkelrot wie die Lava, die aus den Felsen blutet. Panik und Schmerz verzerren das Gesicht des sonst in jeder Lebenslage so stoischen Kriegers, als die feurigen Geschosse auf ihn niederregnen. Seine Runenklinge liegt nutzlos auf dem felsigen Boden, mitten in einer glitschigen Lache schwarzen Mursaat-Blutes, unerreichbar für ihn. Feanor stürzt vor, packt Stephan unter den Schultern, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu ziehen, doch auch er wird von den Geschossen zu Boden geworfen. Mein Herz bleibt beinahe stehen, als Feuer sein Haar erfasst und es kurz wie eine Flamme auflodern lässt, bevor er es mit einem unter Schmerzen hervorgestoßenen Schutzzauber löscht. Orion bombardiert den Mursaat mit Blitzen und Feuerbällen, doch es scheint überhaupt keine Wirkung zu haben. Als der Meteorschauer zu verebben beginnt, setzt das goldgewandete Wesen zu einem neuen Zauber an, doch dieses Mal gelingt es mir, ihn mit einem wohlgesetzten Pfeil zu unterbrechen - der _Unsichtbare_ kreischt auf vor Wut, dass mir fast das Trommelfell platzt. Mein Herz rast vor Angst, als wolle es sich selbst überholen, und ich blicke hektisch um mich, frage mich, wie bei allen Göttern wir dieses Monster überwältigen sollen.

"Haltet ihn in Schach!", brüllt Feanor, der nun, da keine neuen Feuergeschosse mehr niedergehen, endlich Gelegenheit hat, Stephan nach hinten zu zerren. Von dem Felsvorsprung aus, auf dem ich kauere, schieße ich Pfeil auf Pfeil auf das insektenartige Ungeheuer ab, aber lange geht das nicht mehr - meine Pfeile sind fast verbraucht. Ich stoße einen deftigen Fluch aus und versuche, den beißenden Schweiß zu ignorieren, der mir in die Augen läuft. Hinter mir höre ich, wie Feanor seine Heilgeister beschwört, außer Reichweite des Mursaat-Magiers, der den vorherigen Satz Geister einfach so hat in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Nun stehen wir nur noch zu dritt gegen das unheimliche Wesen - Orion, Claude und ich - und Chili natürlich, die dem Ding im Nacken sitzt und versucht, ihm das Genick durchzubeißen. Ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Claudes kleine Armee aus Knochendienern hat längst schon das Zeitliche gesegnet, und nun wirkt er eine lebensstehlende Nekromanten-Verhexung nach der anderen auf den Mursaat, doch der denkt gar nicht daran, schwächer zu werden. Das Geschöpf setzt zu einem neuen Zauber an, arkane Energie lässt seine goldenen Roben flattern und das zornige Trillern schwillt zu einer unbeschreiblichen Kakophonie an. Gleich wird es wieder Meteore regnen, und ich habe soeben meinen letzten Pfeil verschossen… Doch plötzlich ist es, als würde die Zeit eingefroren in einer gewaltigen Welle der Kälte, fast kann ich es sehen - eine riesige Nebelblase hüllt uns ein, eisgrün schimmernd und so kalt wie die schlimmste von Grenths sieben Höllen. Der Mursaat friert mitten in der Bewegung ein, als sich die schwebende Gestalt des Wesirs von Orr aus dem blauen Flirren manifestiert. Die filigran geschmiedeten Drachenschwingen des Zepters von Orr, umgeben vom Zucken blauer Blitze, heben sich in Richtung des Wesens, ein Spruch in einer uralten Sprache, der mir fast das Fleisch von den Knochen zu fressen scheint, hallt durch die erkaltete Luft, und der Mursaat zerplatzt in tausend winzige Fetzen.

"Meine lieben Freunde - Ihr müsst Euch beeilen", erschallt die ölige Stimme des Wesirs, doch trotz der vertraulichen Anrede liegt unüberhörbar eine leichte Spur von Ärger darin. Keiner von uns rührt sich, wir alle starren den Hexenmeister an wie eine Erscheinung aus dünner Luft - nun ja, so hat er sich ja auch präsentiert.

Ich bin die erste, die die Sprache wiederfindet. Mir ist klar, dass der Abscheu in meiner Stimme kaum zu überhören ist. Was bildet der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? "_Beeilen_? Wenn Ihr früher aufgetaucht wärt und uns geholfen hättet, dann wäre wir schon längst fertig! Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie viele von diesen… _Dingern_ wir schon erledigt haben? Wir kämpfen hier zu sechst gegen eine verdammte _Armee_, und wenn Ihr…"

Der Blick der silbrigen Schlangenaugen richtet sich auf mich, schneidet mir das Wort ab, und die Eiseskälte, die sich um meine Seele legt und plötzlich zudrückt, lässt mich schmerzvoll aufkeuchen. "Es ist noch nicht vorbei", klirrt die Stimme, und alles Ölige ist plötzlich daraus verschwunden. "Sammelt Eure Pfeile ein, kleine Waldläuferin. Ihr werdet sie brauchen. Überschreitet die Seelenbrücke und folgt dann dem Pfad, er führt Euch direkt zum Tor von Komalie. Vernichtet alles, was Euren Weg kreuzt. Ich erwarte Euch am Tor. Gemeinsam werden wir es öffnen, und dann wird Tyria frei sein vom Joch der Mursaat."

Kaum verklingt die letzte Silbe, zerreißt ein grelles Licht die Dunkelheit, und als meine Augen endlich wieder etwas zu erkennen vermögen, ist der Wesir verschwunden - wieder einmal.

Mit einem leisen Fluch springe ich von meinem Felsvorsprung hinab, um zu Stephan und Feanor zu eilen. Orion und Claude schließen sich mir an, Orions Gesicht zeigt noch immer die Überraschung ob des Kurzbesuchs des orrianischen Hexers. Hinter ihnen türmen sich die Kadaver all der Mursaat, die wir bereits zur Strecke gebracht haben, zerfetzte goldene Roben kleben durchweicht von ihrem schwarzen, schleimigen Blut auf dem Felsboden, all ihrer blendenden Pracht beraubt.

"Alles in Ordnung?" Ich gehe vor Stephan in die Hocke. Inzwischen hat er sich in eine sitzende Position aufgerappelt, sein schlichtes, liebenswertes Gesicht wirkt selbst im Feuerschein der Lavaströme und des blutigen Mondes blass. Alesia hat ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm gelegt und spricht ein Heilgebet nach dem anderen, während er zur Antwort auf meine Frage ein schwaches Nicken zustande bringt.

"Klar. Ich bin nicht totzukriegen, weißt du doch. War aber trotzdem gut, dass Feanor mich da rausgezogen hat", gibt er zu und grinst schief.

Feanor indes steht schon wieder, ruft neue Heilgeister herbei, aber ich bemerke alarmiert, dass Smaragdklinge und Fokus in seinen Händen verdächtig zittern und sein Gesicht zu einer unbewegten Maske des Schmerzes versteinert ist.

"Das war hart. Für uns alle", sagt Alesia, der mein Blick nicht entgangen ist. "Wenn der Wesir nicht gekommen wäre…"

"Wenn er _früher_ gekommen wäre", unterbreche ich scharf, "dann hätten wir es hier nicht so schwer gehabt! Dann wäre Stephan jetzt nicht verletzt…"

"Bin ich gar nicht", widerspricht mein alter Freund. "Die paar Brandblasen und Kratzer hauen mich nicht um. Von mir aus können wir gleich weiter..."

"Nichts da", unterbreche ich ihn im Aufstehen. "Wir müssen ausruhen, mindestens eine Stunde. Oder länger."

Vier lange Schritte bringen mich zu Feanor, und ich blicke besorgt zu ihm auf, hebe die Hand und streiche über sein schweißverklebtes Haar, fühle die harten, stumpfen Enden abgesengter Haarspitzen. Zum Glück ist noch alles dran, nur die ersten ein oder zwei Zoll sind weggebrannt. "Wie geht es dir", frage ich leise. "Du siehst aus wie ein wandelnder Toter. Grau wie Marmor bist du…"

"Keine Sorge", murmelt er, während er sich inmitten des wogenden, transparenten Grüns seiner Heilgeister niederlässt, dabei nach meiner Hand greift und mich mit sich zieht. Chili legt sich neben mich, flach auf die Seite, ihre mächtigen goldenen Flanken pumpen. "Mir fehlt nichts. Jedenfalls nichts, was ein paar Heilzauber nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnten."

"Du solltest etwas schlafen. Und Stephan auch", erwidere ich und ernte zustimmendes Nicken von Alesia. "Ihr beide habt die ganze Zeit an vorderster Front gekämpft. Niemand hat so viel abgekriegt wie ihr."

"Ich brauch' keinen Schlaf", meldet sich Stephan. "Hunger hätt' ich aber."

"Wenn du lieb sitzen bleibst", necke ich in gezwungen scherzhaftem Ton, "dann macht Alesia dir zur Belohnung bestimmt ein Schinkenbrot."

"Sogar zwei, wenn du brav bist. Mit Gürkchen drauf", bestätigt Alesia lächelnd, und mein Herz wird seltsam leicht - es ist das erste Mal seit dem Gemetzel gegen Dagnar Steinhaupt, dass Alesia mit einem Anflug ihres alten Humors auf etwas reagiert, das ich gesagt habe, und einmal mehr merke ich, wie sehr mir ihre Freundschaft fehlt.

Trotz unserer Erschöpfung gönnen wir uns keine lange Pause. Niemand kann wirklich entspannen, nun, da wir unserem Ziel schon so nah sind. Feanor und Stephan halten erzwungene Ruhe unter Alesias strengem Blick, Orion und Claude tun es ihnen - wesentlich weniger widerwillig - gleich. Währenddessen bin ich wieder auf die Felsen geklettert, um Ausschau nach nahenden Feinden zu halten - aber weder Mursaat noch Hydras noch Weißmäntel lassen sich blicken. Soweit das Auge reicht, ist die ganze Gegend still und verlassen, vollkommen tot.

Bald, überlege ich, bald... wenn alles glattgeht und es nicht gerade Tage dauert, das Tor von Komalie zu öffnen, können wir in ein paar Stunden hier weg. Wenn wir Kapitän Grumbys Schiff rasch sichten, sind wir vielleicht übermorgen um diese Zeit schon in Löwenstein und können den Weißen Mantel getrost jenen mysteriösen neuen Verbündeten überlassen, die der Wesir durch das Tor von Komalie zur Hilfe holen will. Und von Löwenstein aus... wer weiß, wohin. Hauptsache weg. Nach Cantha? Ja… so ist es geplant. Plötzliche Aufregung und Vorfreude kitzeln meine Magengrube, als mir klar wird, dass ich bald frei sein werde, frei von der Prophezeiung und von all den alten Wunden, die noch immer weh tun, wenn ich ihnen erlaube, sich zu weit in mein Bewusstsein zu drängeln. In Cantha werde ich das alles vergessen, werde genug damit zu tun haben, das fremde Land in all seinen Facetten kennenzulernen, und Feanor... ja, auch Feanor. _Jeden_ Aspekt von ihm. Ich lächele versonnen, mit klopfendem Herzen gefangen in zittriger Erwartung, bis ich mich selbst zur Ordnung rufe - immerhin haben wir noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, bevor ich mich ungestört solchen Gedanken hingeben darf.

Schließlich erheben sich Stephan und Feanor gleichzeitig, nachdem sie sich mit einem kurzen Blick verständigt haben. Kein Einwand Alesias kann sie noch am Boden halten, und so rappelt sich der Rest ebenfalls wieder auf. Ich hänge meine beiden Köcher, randvoll mit meinen wieder eingesammelten Pfeilen, über meine Schultern, prüfe kurz den Sitz meiner Ausrüstung und die Spannung der Sehnen meiner Bögen, bevor ich von meiner Aussichtsposition springe. Es herrscht eine merkwürdige Stimmung - eine förmlich greifbare Spannung zieht sich um uns zusammen, eine Mischung aus Konzentration, zaghafter Zuversicht und einer unbestimmten Angst vor dem Unbekannten, das uns aus dem Tor von Komalie entgegentreten wird, sobald wir es geöffnet haben. Ich spüre, wie der Schweiß, der meinen Nacken hinabtröpfelt, eiskalt wird und die Haut zwischen meinen Schulterblättern zu kribbeln beginnt.

Seite an Seite klettern wir über die Trümmer des Jadetores, das wir zerschmettert haben, und schreiten durch die aus dem Fels gehauene Toröffnung. Die Waffen im Anschlag und die Blicke gespannt nach vorn gerichtet, passieren wir die beiden schlanken Äthersiegel aus schwarzer Jade, deren gleißende Blitze nun ebenso erloschen und tot sind wie die knapp zwei Dutzend Mursaat, über deren Kadaver wir vorsichtig hinwegsteigen. Dahinter dehnt sich der Hof der Wachfeste, in dem sich kein Lüftchen regt. Hier, eingeschlossen von den hohen Wehrgängen, wird die Hitze wieder schlimmer, hüllt uns mit jedem Schritt fester in ihre erstickende Umarmung. Der Hof ist vollkommen ausgestorben. Totenstille senkt sich auf uns herab wie dicke Wolkendecke, unter der die winzigen Geräusche, die unsere Schritte und unsere Rüstungen verursachen, in meinen Ohren dröhnen wie dumpfer Donner. In hastigem, angespanntem Tempo überqueren wir die ausgedehnte Weite, bemüht, die Atmosphäre der Furcht zu ignorieren, die über der leeren Feste liegt und unsere Muskeln schwer und steif macht, während unsere Blicke misstrauisch von einem Wehrgang zum anderen huschen - aber kein Feind zeigt sich. Vielleicht haben wir ja wirklich alle erwischt... ich lockere meine Finger, die sich so fest um den Griff meines Sturmbogens gekrallt haben, dass ich das Gefühl habe, die Knöchel meiner Hand müssten sich jeden Moment durch die Haut bohren.

Unsere Schritte werden unwillkürlich langsamer, als wir uns am entgegengesetzten Ende des Innenhofes dem seltsamen Konstrukt nähern, bei dem es sich um die Seelenbrücke handeln muss, die der Wesir erwähnt hat – ein fragil wirkender, transparenter Brückenbogen wie aus mundgeblasenem Glas. Breit genug für vier Mann und schier unendlich lang, überspannt er einen gähnenden Abgrund, in dem flüssiges Feuer zu brodeln scheint. Unschlüssig bleiben wir stehen, sehen einander an.

"Sieht nicht gerade stabil aus. Gefällt mir nicht, dass man da bis unten runter durchgucken kann", murmelt Stephan und nimmt den Helm ab, wischt sich mit der Hand durch das schweißverklebte Haar. "Und irgendwas flitzt da drin rum. Seht ihr?"

Natürlich sehen wir, wir sind ja nicht blind... blendendweiße Schemen von annähernd humanoider Form bewegen sich schnell innerhalb des durchsichtigen Materials, rasen in wildem Durcheinander die Brücke entlang, Massen davon, ohne Unterlass.

Feanor nimmt meine Hand, drückt meine Finger, bis die Knöchel knacken. "Au!", protestiere ich.

"Was auch immer es ist... und ich fühle, es ist nichts Gutes... wir müssen gehen. Jetzt, sofort", drängt er leise. Dann setzt er sich in Bewegung, und ich spüre, wieviel Überwindung es ihn kostet. Rasch werden seine Schritte länger, geradezu eilig, während er mich hinter sich herzieht. Das eigentümliche Material vibriert unter meinen Stiefelsohlen, als wäre es lebendig, und ich bilde mir ein, gequälte Schreie zu hören, ganz weit weg, wie hinter einer dicken Nebelwand... Feanor beginnt zu rennen, zerrt mich hinter sich her, und die anderen folgen. Wenn ich schon gepeinigte Stimmen zu vernehmen vermag, dann müssen die Schreie der Qual für Feanor mit seiner besonderen Verbindung zur Geisterwelt schier ohrenbetäubend sein.

Erst viele Meter, nachdem wir die Brücke hinter uns gelassen haben, bleiben wir stehen. Unser Atem geht so schwer, als hätten wir gerade einen stundenlangen Gewaltmarsch hinter uns, und meinen Kameraden steht die Erleichterung ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Was bei allen Göttern war das?", stößt Orion hervor, die hellen Augen rund wie Glasmurmeln und die Hände um seinen Zweihandstab gekrallt, als wäre der das Einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hält.

"Überleg mal", schlägt Claude vor, mit unbewegtem Gesicht wie immer. "Es wird schon seinen Grund haben, warum der Wesir die Konstruktion als _Seelenbrücke_ bezeichnet hat."

Feanor nickt schwach. "Ich weiß nicht, wer es getan hat, oder wie. Aber es sind tatsächlich Seelen darin gefangen, Dutzende... Hunderte vielleicht. Ich habe sie gehört... selbst ihr habt sie gehört. Vielleicht können wir sie befreien, wenn wir die Brücke zerstören..."

"Wir haben keine Zeit dafür", unterbricht Alesia mit drängender Stimme. "Wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir können wiederkommen, wenn wir fertig sind. Wer weiß, ob man das Ding überhaupt kaputt kriegt. Aber jetzt ist nicht der Moment, es zu versuchen."

"Du hast recht. Wir müssen weiter", murmele ich, bemüht, meine Stimme wiederzufinden. Noch immer vibriert mein Innerstes von der verschwommenen Last fremden Leids, das ich nicht näher definieren kann, mir aber dennoch wie ein schwerer Stein im Magen liegt. Mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung deute ich auf den schwarzen Spalt, der sich vor uns in den hohen Felsen auftut. "Das muss der Pfad sein, der in die Caldera führt... zum Tor von Komalie. Ich werde voranschleichen." Obwohl meine Stimme etwas zittert, klinge ich offenbar entschlossen genug, um jeden etwaigen Widerspruch seitens Feanor bereits im Ansatz zu ersticken. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach zu müde. "Bleibt ein gutes Stück hinter mir. Ich komme zurück, falls ich Euch warnen muss. Ansonsten lauft mir einfach hinterher."

Meine Knie fühlen sich an wie Gelee, als ich in den engen, dunklen Gang eintrete. Hier steht die Hitze, kein Lüftchen bewegt sich. Die Luft riecht staubig, nach uralter Asche und nach gequältem, überhitztem Stein. Die zerklüfteten Felswände, die sich himmelhoch an den Seiten auftürmen, glänzen feucht. An manchen Stellen rinnt Schwitzwasser hinab; fingerdünne Wasserläufe bilden kleine dunkle Lachen auf dem unebenen Boden, die schimmern wie schwarzes Blut. Meine Stiefelspitzen knirschen leise über winzige Kiesel, während ich voranpirsche, den Bogen mit aufgesetztem Pfeil im Anschlag. Minuten ziehen sich zu Unendlichkeiten; Anspannung lässt meine schweißnasse Haut prickeln und stellt meine Nackenhärchen steil aufrecht. Immer deutlicher werden die Erdruckler, die Hitze nimmt ebenfalls beständig zu, auch wenn ich das kaum für möglich gehalten hätte.

Nachdem wir dem leicht ansteigenden Pfad einige Meilen weit gefolgt sind, zeigt sich noch immer kein Feind - zum Glück. Brennender Schmerz hat sich in meinen Oberschenkeln und in meinem Kreuz eingenistet, der Preis des anstrengenden Schleichens in geduckter Kauerhaltung. In der überhitzten, stehenden Luft hechelt Chili wie ein Hund, und Mitleid mit meiner armen Katze schnürt mir die Kehle zu. Ich stoppe und knie neben ihr nieder, flöße ihr ein paar Schluck Wasser aus meiner Gürtelflasche ein. Sie verzieht beleidigt das Gesicht – ja, ich weiß auch, dass es scheußlich schmeckt... Hinter mir höre ich, wie die anderen sich nähern, das schwere Tappen von Stephans Stiefeln, das leise Klingeln der Kettchen und Medaillons an Feanors Rüstung, Orions rasche Atemzüge... doch ein anderes Geräusch, das ich schon seit einer ganzen Weile wahrnehme, ist inzwischen fast laut genug, um sie zu übertönen - ein verhaltenes, drohendes Blubbern, wie von einer dicken Suppe, die kurz vor dem Überkochen steht.

Feanor kommt heran, lässt sich neben mir nieder, während ich noch damit beschäftigt bin, Wasser in meine halb verdurstete Katze zu träufeln. Mit einer sparsamen Geste seiner Rechten deutet er voraus, auf die Felsnase, hinter der unser Weg verschwindet.

"Da vorn wird es heller", sagt er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen kann; als ob er hier ein schlafendes Übel wähnt, das er nicht wecken will.

"Hab ich gesehen", antworte ich - unwillkürlich ebenfalls im Flüsterton -, während ich meine Wasserflasche wieder verkorke und an meinem Gürtel befestige. "Dahinter ist bestimmt ein Lavasee. Hörst du das Blubbern?"

Feanor nickt. Er legt eine Hand flach auf den Boden, fühlt die Erschütterungen, die tief aus den Eingeweiden der Erde nach oben dringen, lauscht dem bedrohlichen Rumpeln, das sie begleitet. "Vielleicht ist es schon das Herz der Caldera. Wir müssen nah dran sein."

Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, ignoriere das Brennen in meinen Oberschenkeln und richte mich wieder auf, hefte den Blick auf den Glutschein, der das letzte sichtbare Ende unseres Pfades in matt schimmerndes Orange taucht. "Ich will's hoffen... es wird Zeit, dass wir es zu Ende bringen. Komm, gehen wir weiter."

Wir folgen noch etwa eine halbe Meile dem sich windenden Pfad, während das orange Licht und die Hitze immer weiter zunehmen, und meine Ungeduld, endlich ans Ziel zu kommen, lässt mich schließlich in Trab fallen. Dann halte ich abrupt an, denn vor mir tut sich die riesige Weite des Kraters auf - die Caldera des Vulkans. Endlich! Plötzlich fällt mir auch der Name des feurigen Berges wieder ein – Abaddons Maul nennt man ihn. Norazul hat es irgendwann einmal erwähnt, als wir im Glutscheinlager zusammensaßen, aber bis eben hatte ich das völlig vergessen. Abaddon, der Gefallene Gott, den die anderen Götter zur Strafe für seine Sünden im Reich der Qualen einschlossen...

Meine Freunde kommen heran, ich höre, wie schwer sie atmen in der Gluthitze. Dicht neben mir bleiben sie stehen, und gemeinsam betrachten wir schweigend das Ziel unserer Mission.

Das ist es nun... so sieht es also aus, das Ende unserer langen Reise. Müsste ich jetzt nicht erleichtert sein? Aber das Gefühl will sich einstellen. Im Gegenteil – eine nagende, drückende Beunruhigung wächst in mir, während ich meine Augen über den weitläufigen Kratersee schweifen lasse. Kochende Lava brodelt darin empor, schießt Myriaden winziger Feuerspritzer in die Luft wie Wolken aus Glühwürmchen, erleuchtet die ihn umgebenden Felswände beinahe taghell. Weit, weit oben ist der Himmel tiefrot und sternenlos; Ascheflöckchen schweben durch die Luft wie schwarzer Schnee, legen sich bitter auf meine Lippen und meine Zunge. Und da ist es, das _muss_ es sein… das Tor von Komalie. In der Ferne am anderen Ende der riesigen Caldera gähnt es aus dem Stein, als sei es, von Mächten, die ich mir nicht einmal im Ansatz vorzustellen vermag, aus dem Fels geschmolzen worden - ein mächtiger Höllenschlund in der Kraterwand, verschlossen von zweimal mannsgroßen Zähnen aus schwarzem Stein, hinter denen rote Glut bösartig wabert und zu entkommen versucht. Was lauert dahinter? Was ist es, das wir herauslassen sollen, damit es Tyria von den Mursaat befreit? Das ungute Gefühl in meinem Inneren verstärkt sich schlagartig, und ich ziehe mich blitzschnell in die Schatten der Felswand zurück, gestikuliere hektisch meinen Freunden zu, damit sie es mir gleichtun. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn wir sind keineswegs allein hier.

Vor dem feurigen Maul, mitten in der Lava, erheben sich zwei flache, durch einen breiten Steg miteinander verbundene Felsebenen von immensen Ausmaßen, auf denen eine kleine Armee Mursaat hin und her patrouilliert. Zum Glück haben sie uns nicht bemerkt - noch nicht. Auf der vorderen der beiden Inseln, nur noch wenige Längen von uns entfernt, spuckt ein halbes Dutzend Äthersiegel dünne weiße Blitze in die heiße Luft, ohne Unterlass. Aber die hintere Plattform, kreisförmig und noch größer, von rötlichem Graublau und über und über von uralten, tief darin eingegrabenen Linien und Runen bedeckt, erinnert mich an etwas... so etwas haben wir schon mal gesehen.

"Seht – das ist ein Blutstein", raune ich. "Wisst ihr noch, im Blutsteinsumpf, als die Weißmäntel die Auserwählten abgeschlachtet haben... das Ding sah genauso aus. Und es heißt doch, einer von insgesamt fünf sei auf den Feuerinseln verblieben..."

"Und das dahinten" – Stephan zeigt auf den riesigen Feuerschlund mit den Zähnen davor – "das soll das Tor von Komalie sein? Wie bei Balthasars Eiern sollen wir das Ding aufmachen, ohne bei lebendigem Leib geröstet zu werden?"

"Gute Frage... und erstmal müssen wir hinkommen, ohne dass uns die Mursaat und die Äthersiegel..." Ich breche ab, beinahe zu Tode erschrocken, obwohl ich mich doch inzwischen an sein plötzliches Auftauchen gewöhnt haben sollte – vor uns, in einer eisigen Wolke aus dünnem, blaugrünen Nebel, das Zepter von Orr hoch erhoben, manifestiert sich Wesir Khilbron. Wo kommt der jetzt wieder her? Seine Silberaugen mit den schmalen Pupillenschlitzen leuchten kalt wie Eissplitter aus dem hageren Gesicht, heften ihren durchbohrenden Blick auf uns. Die Hitze scheint ihn nicht zu beeinträchtigen – nicht ein Schweißtropfen verunziert die hohe Stirn, seine alberne bauschige Seidenkleidung scheint makellos. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich den Wesir lächeln sehe, und der Anblick lässt mir fast das Blut gefrieren. Entnervt dränge ich mich zurück an die heiße Felswand und fummele reflexartig nach meinen Pfeilen, traue ihm weniger als je zuvor. Aber es ist zu spät, um umzukehren...

"Ihr müsst die Äthersiegel zerstören. Die Seelenenergie, die in ihnen eingeschlossen ist, hält das Tor geschlossen. Sind die Siegel zertrümmert, wird es sich öffnen. Ich beschäftige die Mursaat", schnarrt der Hexer ohne jede weitere Einleitung und marschiert davon – nein, er marschiert nicht. Er _levitiert_, eine Handbreit über dem Boden, und das Zepter von Orr zieht einen Regen aus blauen Funken hinter sich her wie einen Sternenschweif. Während wir noch starren, werden die ersten Mursaat auf den Nekromanten aufmerksam und stürzen sich auf ihn.

"Wir müssen ihm helfen", ruft Alesia atemlos und will davonhasten, doch Stephan hält sie am Ärmel zurück.

"Der kommt klar", brüllt er aus voller Kehle, um das plötzliche Einsetzen des zornigen Trillerns zu übertönen, das die Mursaat anstimmen. "Guck doch!"

Tatsächlich scheint der Wesir die Mursaat-Zauber von sich abhalten zu können – er hat sich in eine transparente Kuppel grünlich-blauen Leuchtens gehüllt, von der das Lichtergewitter der goldgewandeten Wesen abzuprallen scheint, ohne ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Mit sparsamen Bewegungen des Zepters hält er die Geschöpfe auf Abstand. Ab und zu wird einer der Feinde zurückgeworfen, landet hart auf dem felsigen Untergrund. Manch einer bleibt gleich liegen, andere erheben sich wieder, um den völlig unbeschadeten Wesir weiter mit ihrer Magie zu traktieren.

"Los", ruft Stephan und zieht seine Runenklinge. "Die haben erstmal zu tun – hauen wir die Siegel um!"

"Stephan, warte…" Vergeblich versuche ich, ihn am Arm festzuhalten.

"Genug gewartet", ruft er mir zu, wobei er mir noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zuwirft. "Ich will endlich nach Hause - ihr nicht?"

Mit diesen Worten stürmt mein Kriegerfreund vor, sein Langschwert hoch über den Kopf erhoben, stürzt sich auf den ersten der schlanken Türme aus schwarzer Jade, Alesia hinterher, und wir anderen folgen ihnen auf dem Fuße. Was bleibt uns auch anderes übrig?

Die Blitze, die das Siegel abschießt, konzentrieren sich umgehend auf Stephan, doch die leuchtenden, himmelblauen Runen von Alesias Schutzzaubern legen sich um ihn wie ein schimmernder Mantel, verhindern, dass er Schaden nimmt. Heiße Wellen aufgeheizter Luft schießen durch die Caldera, pulsieren und vibrieren ob der freigesetzten arkanen Energie, während Orion und Feanors Ritualisten-Geister grelle Kugelblitze auf das Siegel regnen lassen. Adrenalin flutet meine Adern, verleiht meinen Muskeln neue Kraft. In der hitzigen Anspannung der Schlacht habe ich keine Zeit mehr für Zweifel, muss tun, was nötig ist, und so hetze ich vor, ans andere Ende der Caldera, um die Mursaat, die sich noch immer dem Wesir widmen, mit meinen Pfeilen zu spicken. Wir müssen sie ja sowieso loswerden, und hier haben meine Geschosse wenigstens eine Wirkung, denn dem glasharten Material der Äthersiegel können sie nichts anhaben. Mein Atem brennt in meinen Lungen, die Rippen schmerzen mir vom heftigen Klopfen meines Herzens. Dann dringen noch mehr Mursaat aus Seitengängen, die wir zuvor nicht mal gesehen haben, und mein Puls setzt beinahe aus. Verdammt! Was was in den ersten Minuten noch problemlos möglich schien, ja, sogar wie ein sicherer Sieg ausgesehen hat, wendet sich rapide zu unseren Ungunsten - und als meine Kameraden das erste Äthersiegel in Trümmer gehackt haben, scheint die Katastrophe perfekt.

Die glasartigen, scharfkantigen Überreste des Siegels sind noch nicht einmal vollständig in sich zusammengefallen, als auch schon ein Dutzend Gestalten daraus hervorströmt - Geister! Beinahe vollkommen durchsichtig sind sie, nur die Umrisse schillern in weißlichem Grün. Es müssen die Geister der Seelen sein, die im Siegel eingeschlossen waren. Aber statt sich artig für ihre Befreiung zu bedanken, schäumen sie vor Zorn, greifen meine Freunde an. Wutentbrannt schlagen sie um sich, mit Magie und Schwert und Dolch, Klingen, die trotz ihrer nebligen Beschaffenheit offenbar höllisch scharf sind, denn plötzlich öffnet sich ein langer Schnitt auf Feanors ungeschütztem Oberschenkel, und sein Blut spritzt grellrot auf den nackten grauen Fels. Nein! Verdammt, NEIN! Nicht noch einmal! Mit einem heiseren Schrei überlasse ich die Mursaat dem Wesir und haste zurück, um zu helfen, stolpere, falle platt auf den Bauch. Fluchend rappele ich mich wieder hoch, während Feanor einen canthanischen Heilzauber brüllt, damit der Schnitt an seinem Schenkel sich schließt. Als ich endlich heran bin, kämpfen er und Stephan bereits Rücken an Rücken, beide schweißüberströmt in der fürchterlichen Hitze. Claude vollführt soeben eine geschickte Seitwärtsrolle, um den Angriffen auszuweichen, während Alesia und Orion sich ganz an den Rand der Felsenplattform zurückgezogen haben, gerade noch in Reichweite, um die beiden Schwertkämpfer mit ihren Zaubern unterstützen zu können.

In weißleuchtenden Fetzen fallen die Geister und den Schwertern und der Magie und unter meinen Pfeilen, allmählich gewinnen wir die Oberhand.

"Stephan! Das nächste Siegel! Den Rest schaffen wir allein", ruft Feanor, als nur noch drei der schemenhaften Gestalten auf ihn einprügeln. Stephan brüllt Zustimmung und rennt zum nächsten Äthersiegel, um mit seinem Schwert darauf einzudreschen. Ein markerschütterndes Trillern in meinem Rücken lässt mich blitzartig herumfahren, und aus dem Gang, aus dem wir gekommen sind, schießt ein Mursaat hervor wie ein Blitz aus Wut und Gold.

"Chili!", brülle ich, und meine Katze springt nach vorn, lange Sätze fressen die Entfernung in nur einem Wimpernschlag, und schon wirft sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auf die Brust des schillernden Geschöpfes, wirft es um, verbeißt sich in seinen Hals. Schwarzes Blut spritzt hervor, besudelt Chilis dunkelgoldenes Fell, das Wesen zuckt noch ein- oder zweimal, liegt dann still. Aber es ist noch nicht vorbei, denn aus dem Gang kommen mehr… mehr Mursaat. Panisch blicke ich über meine Schulter - das zweite Äthersiegel fällt soeben mit lautem Krachen unter Stephans und Feanors Klingen und Orions und Claudes Magie, zumindest sind sie dieses Mal vorbereitet auf den Angriff der befreiten Geister. Aber sie haben selbst genug zu tun, ich kann sie nicht ablenken, Chili und ich müssen mit dem Mursaat-Nachschub allein fertigwerden.

Kaum haben meine Katze und ich das erste Zauberwesen erledigt, rauschen drei weitere aus dem dunklen Gang heran. Mit aufkommender Panik registriere ich, dass ich nur noch zwei Pfeile im Köcher habe - und alle bereits verschossenen liegen weit außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Was jetzt? Fieberhaft überlege ich, während mein allerletzter Pfeil dem zweiten _Unsichtbaren_ das insektenartige Facettenauge durchbohrt und ihn rückwärts auf den Felsboden schickt. Feanors kleiner Dolch fällt mir ein, der an meinem Gürtel befestigt ist - aber so ein winziges Ding? Was soll das schon ausrichten können gegen diese mächtigen Zauberwirker? Es ist ja kaum größer als ein Kartoffelmesser... Während Chili sich in den dritten Mursaat verbeißt, kündet der goldene Schimmer aus der Schwärze des engen Ganges bereits das Kommen der nächsten Feinde an - hört das denn niemals auf? -, und ich weiß, ich brauche etwas Wirkungsvolleres... ich hatte versprochen, ihn nie wieder zu benutzen, um ihn nicht zu beschädigen, aber dies sind schließlich besondere Umstände! Mit raschem Griff ziehe ich den kostbaren, uralten canthanischen Tanto aus meinem Stiefelschaft und stürze in den dunklen Gang hinein, dem ersten Mursaat an den Hals. Das überraschte Geschöpf hat keine Zeit, sich auch nur ansatzweise zu wehren. Die Wucht meines Angriff bringt es in Taumeln, und mit aller Kraft stoße ich die lange, schimmernde Dolchklinge dort hinein, wo ich die Unterseite seines Kinns vermute. Schwarzes, übelriechendes Blut schießt aus der Wunde, und der Mursaat knallt rücklings zu Boden, wo er röchelnd sein Leben aushaucht. Noch drei weitere kommen, Chili und ich erledigen sie mit dem letzten Bisschen unserer Kraft - leider nicht ohne ganz Blessuren, denn zweien der Feinde war es gelungen, ein paar Feuerzauber auf uns loszulassen. Nachdem der letzte gefallen ist, sinke ich zu Tode erschöpft zu Boden, der blutbeschmierte Tanto gleitet mir aus den kraftlosen Fingern. Nur eine Minute oder zwei... mein Atem geht stoßweise, rasselt in meiner Kehle, und Tränen der Erschöpfung rinnen mir über das Gesicht. Der Gestank von verbranntem Haar und fauligem Blut lässt mich heftig husten, während ich nach meiner Wasserflasche greife, um Chili zu tränken. Den allerletzten Schluck nehme ich für mich selbst, dann rappele ich mich auf, sammele rasch alle Pfeile ein, die ich entdecken kann, und haste mit wackeligen Beinen zurück zu den anderen. Die Schmerzen, die die Feuerzauber der Mursaat mir zugefügt haben, ignoriere ich ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass mein Haar auf der linken Seite nun eine Handbreit kürzer ist als auf der rechten. Ohne meine Rüstung mit den mächtigen Schutzrunen wäre ich tot - wieder einmal. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange ich noch durchhalten werde... die letzten Minuten, in denen ich allein mit Chili gegen mehr als ein halbes Dutzend Mursaat stand, haben mir alles abverlangt.

Mehr stolpernd als rennend erreiche ich die Caldera, wo meine Freunde inzwischen das letzte Äthersiegel bearbeiten, während der Wesir noch immer mit den inzwischen stark dezimierten Mursaat beschäftigt ist. Das Siegel bricht zusammen, und fast zwei Dutzend Geister strömen daraus hervor. Ich spanne meinen Langbogen, jage meine Pfeile los, einen nach dem anderen, schieße durch den blendenden Blitzhagel, den Orion und Feanors Angriffsgeister niederregnen lassen. Dann, nach qualvoll langen Minuten, fällt endlich der letzte Feind, und eine unheimliche Stille erfüllt plötzlich die Caldera, so umfassend, so absolut, dass sie in den Ohren schmerzt und Herz und Seele unbehaglich zusammenschnürt.

Atemlos, mit zitternden Knien, betrachten wir, wie der Wesir an uns vorbeischwebt. Er beginnt, uralte Beschwörungen hervorzustoßen, mit kehliger, gutturaler Stimme, die wie Donner durch die Stille hallen. Dabei stemmt er das Zepter von Orr mit beiden Händen hoch über den Kopf, während er immer höher levitiert. Blaue Funken regnen auf uns nieder, tauchen den Vulkankrater beinahe in Tageslicht, spiegeln sich in den großen Lachen schwarzen Mursaatblutes. Jemand nimmt meine Hand, drückt meine schweißnassen Finger... und dann erhebt sich ein Rumpeln und ein Knirschen, so schrill und laut, dass mir ein unwillkürlicher Schmerzensschrei entfährt, bevor ich mir die Ohren zuhalte.

Ein kurzer Blick in die schweißüberströmten Gesichter meiner Freunde zeigt weit aufgerissene Augen, die starr auf das Tor von Komalie schauen... denn es verändert sich. Langsam, ganz langsam versinken die gewaltigen Felszähne, die es geschlossen gehalten haben, und während der unheimliche Gesang des Wesirs in ungeahnte Höhen steigt und sich mit dem Knirschen des Tores mischt, schießen die milchweißen Schemen der gefangenen Seelen aus dem glutspeienden Schlund hervor, Dutzende, Hunderte, immer mehr und mehr, erheben sich in den feurigen Nachthimmel. Dann - ein Lichtblitz. Gewaltig, heller als die Sonne, heller als frischer Schnee, gleißend weiß und grell frisst er sich in unsere an das Halbdunkel gewöhnten Augen. Ich höre jemanden schreien vor Schmerz... Orion, glaube ich. Oder bin ich es selbst? Die Zeit scheint stillzustehen, während der Schrei fortdauert, bis in die Unendlichkeit, und dann... geschieht _etwas_. Mit dem Wesir. Grellblaues Licht hüllt ihn ein, eine Wolke, die ständig an Umfang zunimmt, und etwas... _irgend_ etwas stimmt nicht...

Die Wolke wird dünner, das bläuliche Licht schwindet, bis nur noch zerrissene Nebelfetzen übrig sind - und daraus hervor manifestiert sich eine riesige Gestalt mit einem gewaltigen Flügelpaar, wie von einer Fledermaus... oder einem _Drachen_... leichengrau und an den Rändern zerfetzt und eingerissen, aber dennoch machtvoll... ein Gehörn wie von einem Wasserbüffel, aber um ein Vielfaches größer, wächst aus einem verunstalteten Kopf mit fratzenhaftem Gesicht, über das sich tote, graue Haut spannt. Die mindestens acht Fuß hohe Gestalt, die sich jetzt schwebend vor uns emporhebt, hat mit dem Wesir nicht mehr die geringste Ähnlichkeit - bis auf _diesen Blick_... Gnadenlose Bosheit glitzert aus silberweißen Reptilienaugen. Der Gestank der Verwesung, der sich über uns legt wie ein Leichentuch, lässt mir trotz der Hitze das Blut gefrieren, und ich höre meine Freunde keuchen.

Wenn ich gedacht habe, die Kämpfe, die wir gerade ausgestanden haben, wären ein Albtraum gewesen, so weiß ich es nun besser - dies hier, _dies_ ist der wahre Albtraum, ein Monster, ein _Dämon_ aus untotem Fleisch, zum Bersten gefüllt mit einer unheiligen Macht, die mir den Atem raubt, bis ich fürchte, ersticken zu müssen. Niemals zuvor habe ich eine so gewaltige, so reine und unverhüllte Bosheit gespürt wie in diesem Moment, und am liebsten würde ich mich in irgendein Loch verkriechen, mich zusammenkauern, unsichtbar machen, bis diese Bedrohung von mir gewichen ist... aber es gibt keine Möglichkeit dazu. Wenn dieses Geschöpf, das eben gerade noch der Wesir war, sich gegen uns wendet, sind wir verloren - das scheint mir gewiss.

"_Shénguài_", ruft Feanor neben mir, Entsetzen in der Stimme, "Grenth sei uns gnädig... ein Lich... er ist ein _untoter Lich_... seine Tarnung... wie ist das möglich... und ich habe es nicht..."

"... und du hast es nicht gemerkt, _Patensohn_", kichert der Lich, als wäre dies der beste Witz des Tages, und seine Stimme scheint aus der Tiefe der Unterwelt selbst zu kommen, so kalt und grausam wie ein Pesthauch aus einem offenen Grab, während ich fieberhaft überlege, was bei allen Göttern ein _Lich_ ist.

Das riesige, untote _Ding_ beginnt keckernd zu lachen, das Unheimlichste, was ich je im Leben gehört habe, und ich spüre, wie mir kalter Schweiß ausbricht und mein Rückgrat herabtröpfelt wie Eiskristalle. Chili neben mir spannt die Muskeln an und faucht. Ich kralle meine Linke in ihr Nackenfell, halte sie mit Mühe zurück - ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie einen Angriff nicht überleben würde. Der Wesir... nein, _der_ _Lich_ schwebt näher an das nun vollkommen geöffnete Tor von Komalie heran. Seine langen rostroten Roben bauschen sich hinter ihm wie eine Wolke aus getrocknetem Blut, und vor sich hält er das Zepter von Orr, das in seinen von grauer Leichenhaut straff überzogenen Knochenhänden nunmehr wirkt wie ein Spielzeug. "Alles ist gekommen, wie ich es geplant habe. Tyria wird mir gehören! Mir allein!", krächzt er triumphierend. "Und hier, meine Auserwählten" - er lacht erneut - "hier ist mein Geschenk für Euch. Für Euch und ganz Tyria!"

Der Lich schwebt vor den offenen Höllenschlund in der Kraterwand und beginnt eine neue Beschwörung, zunächst fast im Flüsterton, doch bald steigert sich seine Stimme zu einem Brüllen, dessen Macht uns alle flach auf den Boden wirft . Das Grauen lähmt meine Glieder, macht mich völlig bewegungslos. Ich kann ich den Blick nicht von dem riesigen untoten Hexer und dem nun weit geöffneten Tor von Komalie reissen, irgend etwas scheint mich zu zwingen, hält meine Augen weit offen, und dann schält sich etwas aus dem Tor heraus - etwas Gewaltiges, Ungeheures, Monströses... mit einem Schlag weicht die Starre von uns, wir springen ungelenk auf die Füße, stolpern zurück, so gut es geht, voller Entsetzen und Faszination zugleich. Chili bricht in markerschütterndes Gejaule aus, wie ich es noch nie von ihr gehört habe, Orion strauchelt, wir zerren ihn mit uns, während das... _Wesen_ vor unseren Augen immer größer wird. Zum Leben erweckte Lava, ein glühender Felsbrocken... nein, _viele_ Felsbrocken, hochgetürmt auf drei hakenartig gekrümmte Beine aus Fels, mit einem gewaltigen Rumpf und zwei fast bodenlangen, armartigen Auswüchsen, die in hell glosenden Klauen enden, jedoch ohne irgendeine Art Kopf. Ich spüre, wie mein Mund offen stehen bleibt, und ich bin nicht in der Lage, ihn zu schließen, obwohl die brennende Luft mir fast die Lungen versengt. _Was bei allen Göttern ist das?_ Feuer tropft an dem Ding herab... wie kann es leben? Wie kann _Fels_ leben und _brennen_ und sich bewegen? Langsam schreitet es auf seinen drei Beinen auf uns zu, wie ein gigantischer, missgestalteter Krebs aus glühendem Gestein, ein Geschöpf wie aus einer alten Sage vom Anbeginn der Zeiten, die niemand für wahr halten würde. Der Boden erzittert unter dem Schritt der tonnenschweren Kreatur, als würde selbst der Vulkan sich vor ihr fürchten.

"Feanor", japse ich, eine Hand um seine Finger gekrallt und die andere in den Stoff von Orions Kragen, "was bei allen Göttern ist das? Sollen wir uns _damit_ verbünden? Gegen die Mursaat?" Doch er antwortet nicht, zieht mich weiter zurück, Zoll um Zoll, so langsam, als hielte zäher Leim unsere Stiefelsohlen am Boden fest.

Der Lich schwingt das Zepter von Orr, blaue Lichtfunken regnen dem Felsmonster entgegen, das offenbar gleich ein paar Freunde mitgebracht hat - schon kommt das nächste gigantische Lavading aus dem Tor von Komalie, und noch eins, und noch eins... endlich löst sich die Starre unserer Gliedmaßen, und wir hasten zurück in den dunklen Gang. Hier jedoch bleiben wir stehen, müssen sehen, was jetzt geschieht.

"_Beugt euch!_", donnert der Lich, das Zepter hoch erhoben, und die glühenden Steinbiester, jedes so hoch wie ein zweistöckiges Haus, verharren, scheinen abzuwarten. "_Beugt euch dem Zepter von Orr!_"

Und das tun sie. Immer weitere Felsdämonen quellen aus dem Tor heraus, immer mehr, _immer mehr_, und sie versammeln sich um den Hexer, scheinen ihre riesigen Steinleiber um ein paar Grad nach vorn zu neigen, aber vielleicht bilde ich mir das auch nur ein...

"Es klappt! Genau wie es die Prophezeiung besagt. _Es klappt!_" Geradezu kindliche Freude tönt aus der Stimme des Lich, als er die Huldigung der Lavageschöpfe entgegennimmt, und beinahe hätte ich über diese Absurdität gelacht, doch es bleibt mir im Halse stecken. Nacheinander deutet er mit dem funkensprühenden Zepter auf die einzelnen Felswesen, die ihn aufmerksam zu betrachten scheinen.

"Ihr - nach Löwenstein! Und ihr - in die Zittergipfel! Und ihr - ihr geht nach Rin! Folgt dem Pfad nach Süden und durchschreitet die Portale, die ich für euch erschaffen habe! Und dann - dann wird Tyria mein sein!"

Oh bei den Göttern... er will diese Dinger auf die Welt loslassen... nein! "Das dürfen wir nicht..."

"Weg hier!", brüllt Stephan, in den plötzlich Bewegung gekommen ist. Er klemmt sich Alesia förmlich unter den Arm und spurtet mit ihr den Gang hinunter - keine Sekunde zu früh, denn die ersten der hausgroßen Ungeheuer setzen sich schon in Bewegung, ich kann bereits ihre Hitze fühlen, die den ohnehin schon unerträglichen Temperaturen im Vulkankrater noch einige weitere Grade hinzufügt. Wenn diese Dinger uns zu nahe kommen, ist es vorbei, unwiderruflich... aber endlich, endlich kann ich meine Beine wieder bewegen... Feanor packt mich am Ellbogen und zerrt mich mit sich, Orion und Claude folgen.

"Was sind das für Dinger? Feanor! Und was ist mit dem Wesir passiert? Und was ist ein Lich?", stoße ich hervor, während wir rennen, doch ich bekomme keine Antwort. Ich werde später nochmal fragen, wenn wir in Sicherheit sind, so weit weg wie möglich von diesem Dämonengezücht, diesen Ausgeburten schwarzer Magie oder Schlimmerem.

Wenn diese Wesen - und wer weiß, wie viele noch kommen - tatsächlich auf die Welt losgelassen werden, dann wird alles enden, was wir je gekannt haben. Kryta, Löwenstein, die Zittergipfel, Ascalon - ja, sogar die Charr. Was sollten sie diesen Ungeheuern auch entgegensetzen? Wir haben nicht einmal versucht, gegen sie zu kämpfen - womit auch? Mit Schwertern und Pfeilen und Dolchen gegen lebendigen Fels?

Nachdem wir förmlich über die Seelenbrücke geflogen sind und die verwaiste Mursaatfestung verlassen haben, brechen wir hinter einer größeren Felsgruppe vollkommen erschöpft zusammen. Für einige lange Momente bringt keiner von uns ein Wort hervor, wir begnügen uns damit, röchelnd zu keuchen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und unsere jagenden Herzen wenigstens einigermaßen zur Ruhe zu zwingen.

"Wir müssen nach Süden", bringt Feanor schließlich heraus. "Wir müssen diese Portale finden, und zwar, bevor die Titanen dort ankommen. Und dann müssen wir sie zerstören, damit diese Bedrohung auf den Feuerinseln bleibt. Diese Wesen dürfen niemals, niemals die bewohnte Welt erreichen."

"Titanen?", fragt Alesia, bevor ich es tun kann. "Nennt man die so? Sie sind fürchterlich... ich habe noch nie etwas so Schreckliches gesehen..."

"Ja. Titanen", bestätigt Feanor müde. Er steht auf, ich sehe, wie seine Beinmuskeln dabei vor Ermattung zittern. "Kommt. Wir müssen weiter. Sie sind zwar langsam... aber nicht so sehr, wie man ob ihrer Größe und Schwerfälligkeit hoffen möchte. Alles, was ich über sie weiß, erzähle ich euch unterwegs."


End file.
